Rojo & Negro
by MonicaAlejandra55
Summary: Una competencia desata la más intensa rivalidad entre dos personalidades opuestas, dos colores fuertes que se repelen, y desentierra la verdad de una historia olvidada durante siglos. Rose/Scorpius "Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que desde ese mismo instante vivirían con el único propósito de acabar el uno con el otro."
1. El accidente

_!Hola! Y bien, como pueden ver he regresado con un nuevo fic. Estoy nerviosa y todo, jaja, en verdad espero que les guste. Esta vez vengo con un Rose/Scorpius, y debo decir que estoy disfrutando mucho de escribirlo. Para las Dramioneras que solo leen dramiones, les pido que le den una oportunidad a este fic. Va a ser uno largo, como la revolución de las bestias, lo bueno es que ya lo tengo bastante avanzado en word. También va a ser complejo y con emociones intensas, quizás incluso más intensas que las de la revolución, solo que serán, por supuesto, en otro contexto.  
_

_Ahora, antes de leer, unas advertencias: este fic es bastante verosímil, es decir, lo he escrito tal cual pienso se darían las cosas en la vida real, si esto no fuera ficción. A lo que voy con eso es que no esperen un enamoramiento de Rose y Scorpius al segundo, tercero, ni cuarto capítulo...ni quinto...etc, porque si eso es lo que quieren leer, me temo que las decepcionaré. Tampoco esperen que Rose sea como Hermione, ni Scorpius como Draco. Los personajes aquí, son una mezcla de sus padres, y tienen rasgos, pero son individuos a parte. Fuera de eso, creo que no tengo nada más por advertir :)_

_Les dejo un video del fic, en donde salen Rose y Scorpius tal cual los imagino (cuando lean este capítulo reconocerán algunas escenas en el video *.*) desde ya doy el crédito del video a Fabiana, una amiga muy querida. Para verlo, entren a: _

http: / rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com / (corten los espacios)

_!Ojalá les guste! besos.  
_

**Rojo y Negro**

**Capítulo I**

**El accidente**

**1.-**

Lo último que pudo ver, además del verde, fue el rojo; el intenso y caótico, violento rojo, atravesando el follaje del bosque y desapareciendo como un espejismo.

Scorpius no se detuvo a pensar en la trampa en la que había caído, se levantó con una rapidez admirable y retomó la carrera: sus piernas corrieron saltando pedrejones y esquivando raíces que surgían de la tierra negra hacia el sol. Pronto, a unos metros, divisó a su presa huyendo como un cervatillo; su cabello rojo serpenteando en el aire, sus ojos azules volteando para verificar con ansiedad que su contrincante amenazaba con alcanzarla, el viento golpeando contra su rostro…

_Rose_, logró soltar de entre sus labios mientras aceleraba, _Rose_.

No se sentía amenazado; ella era demasiado lenta para él. En pocos segundos sintió las puntas de los cabellos de fuego de la Gryffindor rozándole el rostro y entonces, al estirar su brazo, la agarró por la muñeca y la empujó hacia atrás.

El sol cayó directo en el rojo y lo hizo parecer fuego sobre la cabeza de Rose.

Ella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer, pero logró recomponerse y corrió tras el rubio, quien en cuestión de segundos se adelantó metros más allá. Sintió el calor del día desatarse en su interior mientras ponía todo su empeño por alcanzar al Slytherin, aún sabiendo que era caso perdido: jamás fue una buena deportista. Eso, como casi todo lo demás, lo había sacado de su madre. La trampa había sido su único y último recurso; pero aquella no era una prueba de ingenio, sino de velocidad y de fuerza. Y en eso, Scorpius Malfoy era el rey.

Pronto emergió de entre las gruesas ramas del bosque prohibido y se vio, agitada, sudorosa, a medio desfallecer, en los campos de Hogwarts y metros más allá, vio a Scorpius; sudoroso también, respirando agitadamente, con la camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo y la corbata de Slytherin desarreglada. En su mano derecha descansaba la piedra blanca; a su lado estaba el profesor Malone.

- Lo siento señorita Weasley, pero el ganador de la segunda prueba es, indiscutiblemente, el señor Malfoy.

Rose sintió que el aire le faltaba, y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la sonrisa pedante y orgullosa de Scorpius.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

_Dos meses antes_

**Me llamo rojo**

- ¡Rose, cariño, baja a comer!

- ¡Ya voy abuela!- respondió desde el segundo piso. - ¿Has visto a Ulises?

- No, cariño.

Rose miró bajo la cama, pero solo halló una marea de polvo que la hizo estornudar. Luego recorrió la habitación haciendo pequeños silbidos infructuosos para llamar la atención del gato. Al salir al pasillo tropezó con una pila de revistas extranjeras de Quidditch. Dio un respingo y las cargó como pudo hacia la habitación que su hermano había decidido ocupar durante las vacaciones.

- ¡Rose baja de una buena vez que tengo hambre y la abuela no me deja probar nada si no estás!- gritó Hugo desde la planta baja.

- ¡No encuentro a Ulises!- respondió Rose asomándose por las escaleras.

¿Qué?- insistió Hugo.

- ¡Ulises!... ¡No está!- repitió ella con cierto fastidio. Hugo jamás se preocupaba por el gato, de hecho, a duras penas conseguía soportarlo.

Rose bajó las escaleras con desánimo y algo de preocupación. Pasar las vacaciones en casa de sus abuelos muggles era algo que ella siempre encontraba reconfortante y agradable; los señores Granger eran cálidos y divertidos, y el vecindario era tranquilo, lleno de árboles y flores de distintos colores. Sin embargo, aquellas vacaciones su madre forzó a Hugo a ir con ella. Hugo quería a sus abuelos muggles, pero encontraba más entretenido pasar las vacaciones con sus otros abuelos, Molly y Arthur. Además, durante las vacaciones de Hogwarts la madriguera se convertía en el lugar fijo de congregación familiar: Albus, Lily, James, Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, Victoire, Teddy, Molly y Lucy se instalaban allí y por lo general, pasaban unos meses fantásticos. Rose sabía que Hugo había estado especialmente fastidioso aquellas vacaciones porque en el fondo deseaba no estar allí, con los Granger, sino en la madriguera. A él no le gustaba separarse demasiado del mundo mágico y casi consideraba un castigo el no poder usar magia durante aquellos meses de descanso. Rose, en cambio, era diferente; ella disfrutaba plenamente de los meses lejos de la locura mágica pues podía ponerse al día con ciertas lecturas y respirar tranquilidad y paz. Adoraba a sus primos, pero la madriguera no solía ser un lugar propicio para el estudio, y ahora más que nunca Rose estaba concentrada en incrementar sus habilidades mágicas, después de todo, aquel sería su último año de Hogwarts.

- No hay rastros de Ulises.- dijo Rose con tristeza al llegar al comedor, mas no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su abuelo sirviendo la mesa con un delantal femenino.

- Ya aparecerá, querida, ya verás.- dijo el abuelo con ternura mientras le señalaba su puesto en la mesa.

La abuela estaba sentada justo frente a Hugo -quien tenía, muy informalmente, un pie apoyado sobre la silla- y miraba la comida extasiada.

- ¡Qué delicioso se ve todo! Cómo me gustaría haber aprendido a cocinar…- dijo Mrs. Granger.

Rose volvió a sonreír; si algo la ponía de buen humor era lo poco comunes que eran sus abuelos, a pesar de ser muggles. En casa de los Granger, la abuela a duras penas conocía la cocina.

- Creí que moriría de inanición esperándote.- dijo Hugo a su hermana mientras se abalanzaba sobre el plato. A pesar de ir a quinto curso y por lo tanto, ser dos años menor a ella, Hugo era más alto y más atlético. Tenía el cabello castaño como el de su madre, y los ojos grandes y achocolatados.

Rose lo miró con reproche. Si aquellas vacaciones no habían resultado tan relajantes como las anteriores para ella, era debido a su hermano. Como Hugo en el fondo no quería estar allí, ni siquiera se molestaba en adquirir las posturas que se requerían para vivir en un vecindario muggle. A veces hablaba en voz alta sobre Quidditch sin miedo a que los vecinos lo escuchasen; otras jugaba con una quaffle en el jardín y se le escapaba al patio continuo. Siempre era ella quien al final del día debía ir a buscarla e inventarse como excusa con los vecinos que se trataba de un deporte australiano de poca fama.

A pesar de todos aquellos roces, ella había tolerado cada descuido de Hugo sin emitir el menor reclamo. Sin embargo, su paciencia se vio agotada cuando notó que en más de una ocasión, Hugo dejó las ventanas abiertas sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Ulises pudiera escaparse. Ahora, estaba segura, si Ulises había desaparecido era por esos descuidos de su hermano menor.

- Tranquila, Rosie.- dijo Hugo mientras comía sin darle importancia al asunto. – Seguro que está afuera jugando con sus amigos gatos y luego regresará.

Rose levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos azules en los de su hermano con irritación.

- Es precisamente ese el problema, Hugo.- le dijo intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de levantar la voz. – No sé si te has percatado de que estamos en el mundo muggle y Ulises no es un gato común y corriente. ¿Qué crees que hará alguien si lo ve de repente aparecer en su cocina camuflado en una tetera?

Hugo la miró, imperturbable.

- ¿Un muggle? Creerá que tiene esquizofrenia y se irá a hacer revisar por algún doctor. Nada le pasará a Ulises.

- ¡Eso no lo sabes!- exclamó Rose, sin poder controlarse.

Los abuelos dejaron de comer y miraron confundidos a sus nietos.

- Podemos preguntarles a los vecinos si lo han visto, cariño.- dijo la abuela, interviniendo.

- Hugo, has estado dejando las ventanas abierta cuando específicamente te dije que no lo hicieras.- dijo Rose, molesta.

- ¡Hace calor!- exclamó Hugo. – ¡Tengo derecho a un poco de aire! ¿O no?

Entonces el eco de un maullido desde la calle silenció la mesa.

- ¡Ulises!- soltó Rose como en un suspiro y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

Al salir al pórtico tuvo que encender las luces buscando a tientas el interruptor. Por el entusiasmo del momento estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y crear luz de forma mágica, pero se corrigió a tiempo. Buscó a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver a Ulises.

- ¿Ulises?- volvió a llamar ella.

Un nuevo maullido se escuchó a poca distancia y Rose pudo divisar las orejas de su gato gris aparecer al otro lado de la calle.

- Ahí estás, pequeño.

Rose caminó por el césped del patio frontal de la casa Granger y vio como al otro lado de la acera, los ojos amarillos de Ulises aparecían para hacerle compañía a las tiernas orejas.

- Ven, pequeño, ven.- dijo Rose llamándolo desde la vereda.

Ulises comenzó a cruzar la ancha calle.

Y fue entonces cuando el rugir de un auto a alta velocidad borró la sonrisa del rostro de Rose.

- ¡Ulises!- gritó ella, pero el gato no se movió del centro del asfalto, petrificado por las luces.

Rose corrió a pesar de la cercanía del vehículo; una camioneta negra con luces intensas que zigzagueaba a pocos metros. Tomó a Ulises y lo lanzó hacia la vereda.

Luego escuchó el freno caliente sobre el cemento y vio el humo de las llantas antes de que las luces la cegaran. Consiguió levantar ambas manos, instintivamente frente a ella, como si quisiera protegerse de lo inevitable, pero entonces la camioneta logró golpearla levemente en las palmas abiertas y detenerse a unos pocos milímetros de su cuerpo.

- ¡Rose!- gritó Hugo, quien lo había presenciado todo desde la puerta principal de la casa.

Pero ella no lo escuchó. Todavía el eco del freno persistía en sus oídos y su respiración era agitada, casi espasmódica. No podía creer que estuviera viva. Miró hacia al frente; la camioneta estaba cerca de ella, quieta, muy quieta. El cuerpo de Rose temblaba y en su mente todo daba vueltas.

Del lado del copiloto de la camioneta salió un chico al quien al principio, por la fuerza de las luces, no reconoció.

- ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿No te sucedió nada?- exclamó el chico acercándose hacia ella con evidente semblante de preocupación. Luego la miró de frente y sus ojos verdes denotaron sorpresa. - ¿Weasley?...

Rose miró confundida a su interlocutor y entonces lo reconoció.

- ¿Nott?- preguntó, aturdida. - ¿Tú?

Alexander Nott se pasó una mano por el cabello color miel y miró hacia la camioneta.

- ¡Scorpius, no vas a creer esto! ¡Es Rose Weasley! ¡Y está bien!- gritó, pero se vio interrumpido al ser empujado por Hugo, quien había llegado a la escena y tomado a Rose entre sus brazos.

Alexander Nott se vio forzado a retroceder unos pasos por la fuerza del empujón.

- ¡Casi la matas! ¡Tú y tu amigo slytherin!

Alexander levantó las manos en el aire en señal de que no buscaba pelea.

- Fue un accidente, Weasley.

La puerta del conductor de la camioneta se abrió, dejando salir a un joven alto, rubio y de ojos metálicos. Rose, entre los brazos de su hermano, pudo identificar el porte, los rasgos y la silueta de aquel Slytherin, y vio sin pensar mucho en ello, cómo las pupilas del rubio se dilataban y ennegrecían sus ojos, antes claros.

- Déjalo así, Weasley.- dijo Scorpius, mirando de frente a Hugo. – A quien le debemos disculpas es a tu hermana, no a ti.

Pero Hugo no cedió. Si bien era cierto que detestaba a los Slytherins, aún era más grande su odio cuando se trataba de apellidos como Malfoy y Nott.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Hugo de forma violenta. - ¿Sabe acaso tu padre, Malfoy, que te gusta jugar por barrios muggles?

Scorpius lo miró con indiferencia; sin odio, ni desprecio, ni antipatía, sino total indiferencia. Sus ojos se fijaron en Alexander y sin más le dijo:

- Vámonos.

Alexander caminó hacia la camioneta y antes de entrar, miró a Rose e hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, como si estuviera disculpándose. Scorpius, en cambio, entró sin mirarla y con inexperiencia encendió el motor.

Rose pudo escuchar el ruido de la camioneta alejándose, y solo entonces, pareció salir del shock.

**Me llamo negro**

_30 minutos antes_**  
**

- Más te vale que esto valga la pena.- dijo Scorpius golpeando un muro con la punta de su dedo y observando cómo los ladrillos se reacomodaban para mostrar una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que él y su acompañante cruzaran.

- Créeme, vale cada segundo.- respondió Alexander. – Mi regalo será el mejor que hayas recibido hasta ahora, Malfoy. Es para compensar los años anteriores.

Alexander fue el primero en cruzar el muro, bastante entusiasmado. Tenía el cabello castaño descontrolado, lacio, y una nariz respingada. Era casi del mismo alto de Scorpius. Los dos avanzaron por un callejón oscuro; la noche era espesa. Ambos llevaban chaquetas negras y se sorprendieron de que allí, en el mundo muggle, no hiciera tanto frío como en el mundo mágico en aquella época. Pronto llegaron a una avenida silenciosa, con algunos faroles que iluminaban la calle y ciertas casas coloridas y pequeñas. Scorpius miró con curiosidad a su alrededor mientras caminaba. Había estado varias veces en el mundo muggle con Alexander; desde niños les gustaba aventurarse y, en otras palabras, hacer todo lo que tenían prohibido hacer. Sin embargo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de la simpleza, y a la vez complejidad, de aquellas personas que se las arreglaban para vivir sin ayuda de la magia.

- ¿Cuánto más tendremos que seguir caminando?- preguntó Scorpius, algo fastidiado y aburrido. – Tengo que estar en casa a las nueve para la recepción de los invitados o mi madre hará uno de sus dramas.

- Claro, lo olvidé.- dijo Alexander en tono burlón. - ¿Cuáles fueron las exactas palabras de tu madre? ¡Ah sí! "Un Malfoy no puede cumplir 17 años y no tener una fiesta de sociedad".

Scorpius suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás, pero algunos mechones regresaron para caer sobre su frente. Si había algo que detestaba eran las reuniones en sociedad que sus padres encontraban entretenidas y edificantes. Scorpius jamás conoció eventos tan aburridos como aquellos: eran fiestas en las que los hombres fumaban en grandes pipas y se reían de comentarios respecto a las políticas del ministerio de magia, o comentaban sobre negocios, mientras que las mujeres se paseaban con la intención de mostrar sus joyas y sus vestidos. Las conversaciones eran intrascendentes y trataban de temas de los que ni siquiera tenían conocimientos. Eran poco inteligentes. Ya una vez, Scorpius corrigió a uno de los amigos de su padre en cuanto a un estatuto del ministerio, y desde entonces no había querido escuchar más insensateces.

- Si buscamos el lado positivo…tendrás más regalos.- dijo Alexander, aún burlándose.

- No me interesa.- respondió Scorpius. – No me darán nada que ya no tenga. Mucho menos, que quiera tener.

- Es cierto.- dijo Alexander mientras cruzaban un parque a paso seguro y veloz. - ¿Qué regalos podrían hacerte los amigos de tus padres? Seguro cientos de cosas sofisticadas y…

- Insoportablemente aburridas.- completó Scorpius. – Aburridas e inútiles.

- Bien, pero puedo asegurarte que mi regalo no es aburrido.- dijo Alexander dando la vuelta y entrando a un nuevo callejón.

Scorpius lo siguió de mala gana. En el fondo, lo que quería era que la noche acabara y, mejor aún, que las vacaciones terminaran para así poder volver a Hogwarts y usar magia. Sentía cosquillas en los dedos cada vez que pensaba en lo poco que faltaba para volver a usar su varita otra vez. Era lo que más ansiaba, lo que más necesitaba; la adrenalina de conjurar hechizos, de ser lo que en verdad era: un mago. Las vacaciones siempre terminaban por ser una tortura debido a la ley de no utilización de magia fuera de Hogwarts. Nunca acababa por disfrutarlas del todo.

- Y aquí está…- dijo Alexander.

Scorpius no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Clavó sus ojos metálicos en la máquina que aparecía frente a él: sí, claro que había visto esos artefactos antes. Eran los vehículos de muggles, y siempre le habían parecido geniales, pero jamás había visto uno tan grande y fascinante. Se trataba de una camioneta negra, doble cabina. Caminó hacia ella y pasó su mano por el capó, embelesado, fascinado por lo que tenía al frente.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que valía la pena.- dijo Alexander.

Scorpius miró de frente a su amigo, sin separar las manos del vehículo.

- ¿En dónde diablos la conseguiste?- le preguntó.

- Su dueño la suele dejar aquí. Tomé las llaves.- dijo Alexander sacándolas de su bolsillo. - ¿Quieres manejar?

Scorpius sonrió.

- Dámelas.- le exigió.

Alexander se las lanzó y Scorpius las atajó exitosamente. Los dos se subieron a la camioneta, entusiasmados, y cerraron las puertas.

- Esto va a ser genial.- dijo el castaño.

- Tenías razón, Nott.- dijo Scorpius mientras introducía las llaves en el único lugar posible. – Es el mejor regalo que jamás me hayan dado.

Entonces encendió el motor.

Tanto Scorpius como Alexander soltaron gritos de adrenalina al sentir el vibrar el vehículo. Luego el rubio experimentó con los pedales. La camioneta hizo un ruido ensordecedor. Alexander movió la palanca de cambio.

La camioneta comenzó a moverse.

Scorpius sentía cómo su corazón latía velozmente dentro de su pecho. Todo su cuerpo tenía un estremecimiento por lo desconocido y la aventura que estaba viviendo. Al principio fueron lento, avanzando por las calles, averiguando el correcto funcionamiento de la camioneta, pero luego Nott vio las casas y los postes de luz pasar a una velocidad mucho mayor y supo que Scorpius estaba acelerando.

- Scorpius…- dijo Alexander, sosteniéndose del asiento.

- Vamos a hacer de esto algo que en realidad valga la pena.- dijo Scorpius, y aceleró aún más.

Las casas eran casi invisibles por la velocidad a la que iban. Alexander estaba asustado, pero a la vez poseído por la misma adrenalina de Scorpius, así que reía y saltaba sobre su propio asiento mientras atravesaban calles enteras. Los dos disfrutaban como nunca, adictos a la velocidad, despreocupados, arriesgados; la noche de repente tenía otro color. Un color fuerte, radiante, un…

- ¡Scorpius, frena!- gritó Alexander.

Scorpius pisó el freno con toda su fuerza y se asió del volante, pero el auto patinó y perdió el control. Sí, la había visto antes de que su amigo le pidiera a gritos que frenara; una figura femenina en medio de la calle a poca distancia. Escuchó el ruido estruendoso de las llantas quemando el asfalto, hasta que la camioneta se detuvo en seco y tanto él como Alexander golpearon sus cabezas contra el panel delantero del vehículo. Scorpius sentía el corazón en la garganta cuando se repuso, y aún con las manos en el volante levantó la mirada hacia al frente. A través del parabrisas las luces de la camioneta iluminaban con fuerza un cabello rojo intenso, rizado, recogido en una rosca hacia atrás pero indómito, con algunos rizos surgiendo a los lados del rostro pálido y trémulo. Vio unos ojos azules y unas manos finas, temblorosas, sobre el capó del vehículo. Scorpius seguía fijo en su asiento, mirando de frente a la que casi fue su víctima, sin poder creer que había estado a punto de causar un desastre. La vio respirar agitadamente, confundida, casi cegada por la luz de los faroles.

Ni siquiera vio en qué momento Alexander salió de la camioneta.

- ¡Scorpius, no vas a creer esto! ¡Es Rose Weasley! ¡Y está bien!

Scorpius entendió, entonces, por qué aquel rostro le parecía tan familiar. No la había reconocido por la fuerza de las luces, el susto del momento y la expresión de shock en el rostro de la chica. Entonces vio a alguien a quien sí reconoció al instante: Hugo Weasley. Hugo tomó a su hermana y empujó con fuerza a Alexander. Desde allí, pudo ver cómo Nott levantaba las manos en el aire. Claro que reconocía a Hugo Weasley, con él, después de todo, tenía más trato que con Rose. Durante los últimos seis años de colegio, jamás le había tocado compartir clase con los de Gryffindor. Su mayoría de materias eran impartidas junto a los alumnos de Ravenclaw, así que a pesar de estar en el mismo año que Rose, a veces pasaban semanas enteras en las que no la veía. Sin embargo, con Hugo era otra historia: Hugo era uno de los golpeadores del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y Scorpius, como buen cazador slytheriano, había tenido más que un encuentro en el campo con él.

Tan pronto vio a Hugo supo que habría problemas.

Hugo era lo que los slytherins llamaban un "gryffindor militante". Si bien la historia de sus padres era pasado, se trataba de un pasado que tenía repercusiones en el presente. Los Weasley, los Potter, los Lovegood, entre otros, eran hijos de héroes, y ampliamente respetados en Hogwarts por ello. Sin embargo, los Malfoy, los Nott, los Zabinni, y en general, todos los slytherins, seguían siendo vistos como hijos de mortífagos y estaban marcados por ese pasado del que ni siquiera fueron partícipes. Si bien era cierto que en Hogwarts había quienes no discriminaban a slytherins, también era cierto que existían otros quienes los odiaban por el simple hecho de pertenecer a esa casa, o llevar un apellido vinculado con un pasado oscuro. Hugo era uno de ellos. Y Scorpius no se lo recriminaba; era justo admitir que él tampoco se esforzaba en ser amable.

Scorpius se bajó de la camioneta y enfrentó al castaño, quien a pesar de estar en quinto ya era casi de su misma estatura. No le sorprendía; tenía, después de todo, como padre a un gigante, o al menos así se lo había contado el suyo. Draco Malfoy había sido explícito en ello la única vez que se refirió a Ron Weasley: _"Un gigante torpe de cabello rojo."_ Pero Scorpius sabía lo hiperbólico que podía ser su padre con los defectos de otros, especialmente cuando no le agradaban.

- Déjalo así, Weasley.- dijo Scorpius, mirando de frente a Hugo. – A quien le debemos disculpas es a tu hermana, no a ti.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Hugo de forma violenta. - ¿Sabe acaso tu padre, Malfoy, que te gusta jugar por barrios muggles?

Scorpius no se sintió amenazado por aquella pregunta. Dudaba mucho que Hugo Weasley fuera a buscar a su padre para decirle que lo había visto en calles muggles. Sabía que se trataba de un comentario que tenía la única intención de irritarlo. Sin embargo, no causó tal efecto, lo que quizás fastidió aún más a Hugo. Scorpius no se enojaba fácilmente.

- Vámonos.- dijo el rubio a su amigo.

Los dos se subieron a la camioneta en silencio. Ya adentro, mientras encendía el motor, Scorpius miró a Rose y la vio soltarse de los brazos de su hermano, ya más tranquila, pero agitada y caminar directo hacia la puerta de una casa en donde un gato gris de ojos amarillos parecía esperarla. Eso fue lo último que vio de ella y del vecindario mientras se alejaba conduciendo, esta vez, a una velocidad aceptable.

- No puedo creer que hayamos tenido tan mala suerte.- comentó Alexander, minutos después. – No solo estuvimos cerca de matar a alguien, sino que ese alguien, de todos los seres vivos que podían ser, fue Rose Weasley.

Scorpius no dijo nada, parecía abstraído y pensativo.

- Si Weasley, no Rose, sino _el Weasley_, abre la boca y dice en dónde nos vio y cómo nos vio, estaremos en problemas.- dijo Alexander, continuando su monólogo. – Es decir, a mi padre le dará lo mismo, pero sé que a mi madre no; en cuanto a tus padres, no quiero ni pensar lo que te harían si supieran que estabas en el mundo muggle conduciendo un vehículo robado a quién sabe cuántos kilómetros por hora.

Scorpius miró de reojo a su amigo con algo de fastidio y luego volvió a clavar la mirada al frente. Sus pupilas poco a poco habían comenzado a disminuir de tamaño, y ahora lo metálico reinaba en su mirada.

- Hugo Weasley no va a decir nada, es solo un niño inmaduro.- dijo el rubio, algo hastiado. – Lo comentará con sus amigos, ¿y qué? No llegará a mayores. ¿O crees que el hijo de Ronald Weasley, héroe de guerra, va a pedir una entrevista con Draco Malfoy, ex mortío, para decirle que me vio en dónde me vio y cómo me vio?

Esta vez Alexander calló. No era común escuchar a Scorpius referirse al pasado oscuro de su padre, y él, como uno de sus amigos más cercanos, sabía bien lo delicado que era ese tema para el rubio.

Con algo de incomodidad el castaño se aclaró la garganta, y tras algunos segundos de silencio prolongado, le dijo:

- Es linda.

Scorpius pareció descolocarse ante el comentario.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó mientras aparcaba la camioneta nuevamente en el callejón.

- De Rose, Rose Weasley, obviamente.- dijo Alexander. – Es casi increíble pero, es la primera vez que la veo a poca distancia. Por supuesto que ya la había visto antes y siempre concordé con todos en que es atractiva, pero ahora que estuve a tan solo unos centímetros, uff… en verdad es bella.

Scorpius miró a su amigo con desinterés.

- Sí, es linda; como muchas en Hogwarts.- le dijo como para opinar y seguirle la conversación, pero en realidad estaba cansado y el casi accidente le había arruinado el humor. – No es mi tipo.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo el castaño, burlonamente mientras salían de la camioneta. – Tu tipo tiene nombre y apellido: Megara Zabini.

Scorpius sonrió, pero no volteó a ver a Alexander.

- Va a ser mi novia, es cuestión de tiempo.- le dijo mientras empezaban a caminar de vuelta al muro que los había llevado hasta allí.

- ¿No te parece cliché estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga de la infancia? – dijo el castaño, burlándose. – Hemos estado juntos desde siempre. Es casi un incesto.

Cruzaron un patio con luces que titilaban de forma intermitente.

- Casi.- remarcó el rubio, astutamente, y luego pareció tomar un tono sincero. – Es la única chica con la que puedo mantener una conversación interesante sin aburrirme o sentir que estoy intercambiando palabras con un marsupial. Megara sabe que va a terminar conmigo. Todos lo saben. Es una verdad universal. Además, ella también siente algo por mí, es evidente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque si no lo sintiera, no permitiría que tuviera pretensiones de hacerla mi novia.

Alexander sonrió y pronto se vieron frente al gran muro que conectaba el mundo muggle con el mágico. El castaño dio un suspiro antes de aplastar el ladrillo indicado y con algo de desánimo le dijo a Scorpius:

- Hora de volver; la alta sociedad nos espera.


	2. Los hijos de la guerra

_Hola! cuánta alegría ver sus mensajes :) me han puesto muy contenta, en verdad. Gracias por leer, espero que la historia les siga interesando. Publicaré seguidos los primeros capítulos, calculo, entre tres días de separación por publicación. Después yo les aviso si sigo a ese ritmo o a uno más pausado. _

_Agradecimientos a las lectoras sin cuentas: lokita y franzi. muchísimas gracias!_

_Y a todas las personas que estén leyendo esto, en verdad muchas gracias. Espero que les guste:_

**Capítulo II**

**Los hijos de la guerra**

"_Saturn is fallen, am I too to fall?_

Hyperion, John Keats.

**1.-**

- Slytherins.- masculló Hugo mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa tras de sí. – Creen que son los dueños del mundo.

Rose no le prestó atención. Abrazaba a Ulises mientras que sus abuelos miraban a ambos confundidos.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- preguntó el señor Granger.

Hugo se cruzó de brazos.

- Claro que ha sucedido algo: casi matan a Rose.

La pelirroja se vio forzada a soltar a Ulises y mirar reprobatoriamente a su hermano. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso con tan poca delicadeza frente a los abuelos? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que los preocuparía en vano?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la abuela con una expresión lívida de pavor. - ¿Rosie, cariño?

- Tranquila abuela, fue solo un accidente.- dijo Rose con ternura. Luego clavó sus ojos azules como dagas sobre su hermano. - Tú… ¡eres una bestia!

- ¿Yo?- preguntó Hugo, ofendido. - ¡No fui yo quien corrió a mitad de la calle arriesgándose a ser pisado por una camioneta llena de slytherins!

Rose soltó un respingo de rabia y varios rizos rojos se soltaron de la liga que los sostenía.

- ¡Estaba salvando a Ulises! ¡Claro que sé que eso no te importa en lo absoluto! ¡Nada ni nadie te importa! ¡Solo tú mismo!

- ¿Qué?- soltó Hugo, perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿Cómo te atreves…?

- Chicos, chicos…- dijo el abuelo, intentando apaciguar los ánimos de sus nietos. – No peleen…

Hugo tenía sus ojos marrones clavados en los de su hermana. Era paradójico que él, teniendo el mismo color de cabello que su madre y sus mismos ojos, tuviera la personalidad de su padre, y ella, siendo pelirroja y de ojos azules, el temperamento de su madre. Los dos se miraban, rabiosos, sin decir nada pero a la vez sin bajar la guardia.

- Eres un egoísta y un impulsivo.- dijo Rose, atacando nuevamente. – Te has comportado como un gran dolor en…- se detuvo al recordar que sus abuelos estaban presentes- donde tú ya sabes…durante todas estas vacaciones.

- Puede ser que sea un egoísta y un impulsivo, y admito que no he sido fácil durante esta temporada; pero eso no significa que no me preocupe nadie.

- ¡No te importa Ulises!

- ¡Claro que me importa Ulises, es tu mascota! ¡Pero más me importas tú!- exclamó Hugo, y en ese momento se interrumpió bruscamente, sintiéndose avergonzado por la confesión. No solía ser afectuoso con Rose. – Lo que quiero decir es que eres mi responsabilidad y no puedes ir y lanzarte a la calle y esperar que no pase nada.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Tu responsabilidad? Hugo…soy dos años mayor a ti.- le dijo, esta vez sin mal humor ni enojo. La abrupta confesión de su hermano la había ablandado.

Hugo entornó los ojos.

- Sí, como sea. Soy más grande y fuerte.- dijo el castaño. - ¿Podemos ahora terminar de cenar? Muero de hambre.

Rose olvidó el asunto del accidente y las peleas con Hugo y fue a cenar con sus abuelos y su hermano. El resto de la velada fue tibia y agradable. La comida del abuelo estuvo estupenda, y cuando acabaron casi nadie podía moverse de la silla. Rose quiso limpiar los platos y la mesa, pero Hugo, sorprendentemente, se ofreció a hacerlo y le dijo que podía ir a descansar. Rose se lo agradeció, y supo en el fondo que aquella era la forma muy especial que su hermano de decirle que sentía haber tenido un comportamiento tan obstinado durante las vacaciones. Así era él, de pocas –o mejor dicho inexistentes- palabras.

Esa noche, Rose tuvo pesadillas en las que la camioneta la arrollaba y la sangre se confundía con el rojo de su cabello sobre el cemento.

**2.-**

Scorpius y Alexander llegaron a la mansión Malfoy una media hora más tarde de la hora prevista y estipulada por Astoria. Al ver las luces encendidas del salón y las siluetas de los invitados desde la ventana, Scorpius se llevó una mano al rostro, golpeándose la frente, y optó por escabullirse por el jardín.

Una vez adentro, los slytherins cruzaron la zona de césped y cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar se percataron de que la puerta que conectaba al jardín con la casa estaba cerrada.

- Maldición.- soltó Scorpius.

Alexander miró alrededor y vio una ventana en el segundo piso entreabierta.

- Scorpius, mira.- le señaló. – Podemos trepar.

El rubio y el moreno se las ingeniaron para trepar por la pared marmólea y entre resbalones y golpes alcanzaron la meta. La ventana daba justo al pasillo en donde se encontraba la habitación de Scorpius.

- ¡Sí!- soltó Alexander. - ¡Lo logramos!

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia la puerta de Scorpius, y cuando la abrieron, las sonrisas en sus rostros desaparecieron por completo.

Sentada en la cama grande y de terciopelo negro estaba Megara, con un vestido negro y elegante; a su lado estaba Astoria Malfoy, quien clavó los ojos en su hijo con reproche y evidente enfado.

- ¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!- dijo Astoria poniéndose de pie. Tenía su cabello rubio peinado en ondulaciones largas y delicadas, hombros descubiertos, vestido verde largo y labios rojos. Su belleza era despampanante. - ¿En dónde te has metido?

Scorpius trató de pensar rápido en una excusa, pero entonces la voz de Megara lo forzó a detenerse.

- Ya le dije, señora Malfoy, que fue absolutamente mi culpa. Cuando llegué, tanto Scorpius como Alexander estaban a punto de arreglarse para la fiesta, pero yo dejé mi regalo en casa así que incité a ambos para que fueran por él.

Alexander y Scorpius se mantuvieron en silencio. La excusa era la más absurda que habían escuchado, pero aún así, era indudablemente mejor que decir la verdad.

- ¿Y esperas que crea esa historia?- preguntó Astoria a la morena, y luego volteó, irritada, hacia su hijo. – Cámbiate y baja. Tu padre está furioso y ya hablará contigo después.

Astoria Malfoy salió y cerró la puerta. Su perfume, de repente, desapareció de la habitación.

- Sus trajes están en el baño, se los dejé listos porque asumí que llegarían tarde.- dijo Megara con algo reproche en el tono de su voz. – Ahora sí espero que me cuenten en dónde han estado.

- Es una muy larga historia.- dijo Scorpius, quitándose la chaqueta y desabotonándose la camisa.

Alexander hizo lo mismo, pero luego de detuvo y fijó sus ojos en Megara.

- ¿Y si sales?- le preguntó, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. – No tengo intención alguna de desnudarme frente a ti.

Megara lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.

- Por favor, Alex. Los he visto sin camisa tantas veces que hasta me aburren.- dijo aparentando un bostezo y levantándose de la cama.

Scorpius fijó sus ojos en ella y notó que estaba muy hermosa. El vestido negro era ajustado a su cuerpo y acentuaba sus curvas, además, su cabello negro estaba recogido y se podía apreciar la extensión delicada de su cuello. Sus ojos miel brillaban bajo una sombra tenue, casi imperceptible.

- Megara, es en serio.- dijo Alexander.

- Ya, está bien, está bien. Me voy.- dijo ella, sonriendo pícaramente y caminando hacia la puerta. – Los espero abajo. No olviden saludar a mis padres.

Una vez que la chica salió y la puerta estuvo cerrada, los dos amigos se apresuraron en quitarse la ropa y ponerse los trajes. Cuando estuvieron casi listos, Alexander miró a Scorpius y le hizo la pregunta que el rubio ya había anticipado:

- ¿Preocupado por lo de tu padre, Malfoy?

Scorpius caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- Mi padre jamás me causa preocupaciones, Nott.

Esa noche Scorpius bajó y se redimió por su tardanza. Estableció pláticas con algunos de los amigos de su padre, fue amable, inteligente, sofisticado; luego se excusó y pasó el resto de la fiesta junto a sus amigos de slytherin. Todos asistieron: Nona y Fausto Davies, los hermanos Goyle, Greg Buldstrode, Darío Flint, entre otras familias que tenían a sus hijos en Slytherin y que compartían el mismo año con Scorpius. Lorcan Scamander no pudo asistir, porque estaba en la Amazonía con su hermano Lysander y el resto de su familia, los Scamander Lovegood. Lorcan era, sin duda, un caso curioso: hijo de una heroína de guerra, pero Slytherin. Lysander, su gemelo, estaba en Ravenclaw.

Al final de la noche, una vez que todos abandonaron la mansión. Humbert, el mayordomo, mandó a llamar a Scorpius en nombre de su padre. Por un momento, el rubio pensó que esta vez su madre no había exagerado y su padre en verdad había enfurecido por su tardanza. Bajó al comedor, donde Humbert le había indicado que fuera, y cuando llegó vio sobre la mesa una Nimbus último modelo y unos libros. Sobre la mesa descansaba una nota:

"_Por la mañana, dile a tu madre que estuve a punto de lanzarte un crucio. Eso le encantará._

_D. M."_

**3.-**

_Un mes después_

Rose arrastraba su baúl con dificultad por la Estación King Cross intentando igualar el paso frenético de Hugo, quien avanzaba como si su baúl estuviera lleno de plumas. Tras de ellos iban sus padres, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Los dos caminaban con cierta premura, pues estaban ya cinco minutos tarde. A sus 42 años Ron era un hombre alto y con el cabello tan desordenado como el de un adolescente. Poco había cambiado en su rostro y seguía conservando ese aire juvenil que le otorgaba su personalidad efervescente y un tanto caótica. Hermione, por su parte, no tenía ni un solo rasgo infantil o juvenil; se había convertido en una mujer interesante y que poseía un brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos. La madurez le había sentado bien y estaba disfrutando del verano de su vida. Su cabello indomable –tan indómito como el de su hija Rose- estaba peinado de forma recatada e iba de acuerdo a su traje ejecutivo. Después de dejar a sus hijos y despedirlos tendría que correr directo al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en donde la esperaban para la aprobación de varios proyectos de ley.

De repente, Ron sintió un codazo que lo forzó a soltar un quejido y mirar adolorido a su esposa.

- ¡Auch!- dijo en voz alta, como reclamándole.

- ¡Ayuda a Rose con el baúl!- le dijo Hermione, señalándole a su hija, quien parecía sufrir por el peso.

Ron corrió, avergonzado por no haberse percatado antes, hacia Rose y tomó el baúl.

- Gracias, papá.- dijo Rose, suspirando y arreglándose el cabello. Le resultaba casi imposible mantenerlo en su lugar. Sus rizos eran como pequeñas fieras que se resistían a ser encarceladas. Durante algunos años llevó el cabello suelto por el simple hecho de que resultaba más fácil dejarlo ser, a sujetarlo; pero durante aquellos años notó que por alguna extraña razón, eso atraía más a los chicos. Tuvo más de una declaración e invitaciones a Hogsmade en aquella época, y la mayoría del tiempo sentía las miradas puestas en ella. Era el gran defecto de tener el cabello rojo; siempre llamaría la atención. _Al menos Lily lo tiene lacio_, pensó. Pero sus rizos rojos parecían sobresalir, y aquello a Rose no le gustaba. No tenía interés, por el momento, en noviazgos, y tampoco le gustaba ser el punto central de las miradas. Así que desde que descubrió el poder que su cabello tenía sobre otros, optó por recogerlo todas las mañanas con una liga, y de ese modo no solo adquirió un aspecto más serio, sino que también uno más intelectual, digno de la Prefecta de Gryffindor y que los profesores apreciaban.

Cuando llegaron a la Plataforma 9 ¾, Ron se detuvo y respiró profundamente.

- Mione…¿qué demonios le pusiste en el baúl a Rosie? ¿Cadáveres?

Hermione lo miró sonriente.

- Tan solo todos los libros que me pidió que le pusiera, ¿verdad, Rose?

Rose le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a su madre.

- Sí, mamá.

Ron entornó los ojos.

- Ya sabes que estoy de acuerdo con que Rose sea tan brillante como tú en Hogwarts, pero tampoco quiero una hija jorobada o con quién sabe qué otros problemas en la columna.

- Mamá, Papá, ¡es tarde!- los reprendió Hugo. - ¡Voy a cruzar!

Y Hugo, tras percatarse de que nadie estaba mirando, cruzó el muro del andén.

- Rose, vigila a tu hermano ¿sí?- le pidió Hermione. – Es igual a tu padre, y necesita de alguien que lo controle.

- Sí, mamá haré lo posible por evitar que destruya el colegio.- dijo Rose, y luego se dirigió a su padre. – Hasta pronto papá, besos.

- Besos, Rosie.- dijo Ron, mirando con cariño y ternura a su hija mayor. – Y recuerda: sé siempre la mejor.

Rose les dedicó una sonrisa a sus padres antes de cruzar el andén. Luego desapareció.

Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano y empezaron a hacer el camino de vuelta.

- No puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido.- comentó Ron. – Rosie se va a graduar este año. Es casi increíble.

Hermione estuvo a punto de responder, pero Ron se detuvo bruscamente y el cambio en su semblante la hizo comprender que había visto algo que no le gustó. Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada y se chocó con un hombre rubio, de porte elegante, vestido de negro, caminando hacia la salida junto a una mujer rubia de piel porcelánica. Ambos parecían mantener una charla amena, pero entonces, los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se chocaron con la pareja que los miraba, y la ligera sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se disolvió. Siguió caminando como si no le diera importancia al asunto, hasta que ya no lo vieron más.

- Ese canalla.- dijo Ron. – Todavía me molesta su presencia.

Hermione lo miró con incomprensión.

- Por Merlín, Ron. Han pasado 25 años. Estoy segura de que Draco Malfoy no es el mismo que conocimos en Hogwarts. Todo lo que vivió debió haberlo cambiado.

- No sé, Mione.- dijo el pelirrojo. – No creo en eso de que la gente cambie. No sabandijas como Malfoy.

- En todo caso no se ha portado mal con nosotros. Una vez, incluso me saludó cuando nos topamos aquí mismo dejando a nuestros hijos.

- Sí, te saludó: muy fríamente. Como Lucius solía hacerlo con nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

Hermine dio un respingo.

- Bueno, ya basta. – le dijo, zanjando el tema. – No quiero discutir más de esto porque no tiene sentido.

**4.-**

Una vez que los baúles fueron subidos al tren, Rose perdió de vista a Hugo entre el gentío y el caos de los estudiantes que se aglutinaban para entrar y acomodar sus pertenencias. Suspiró. Seguramente había ingresado ya al tren en busca de Lily y los demás. Camino hacia la entrada del tren, pudo reconocer la figura alta, el cabello negro y los ojos verdes de Albus, sonriéndole.

- ¡Al!- exclamó Rose, emocionada, y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

Albus recibió con los brazos abiertos a su prima, pero pronto hizo todo lo posible por sacársela de encima, pues lo estaba sofocando. Una vez que se separaron, él la tomó de la muñeca para no perderla entre la gente y la guió hacia adentro del tren.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones muggles?- preguntó Albus mientras se abría paso, buscando un compartimento vacío. Rose vio, no sin algo de sorpresa, cómo algunas chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw cuchichearon y rieron al verlo.

- No como se suponía que fueran.- le respondió, esquivando a un grupo de chicos de primero. – Ya sabes: Hugo.

Albus volteó unos segundos para mirarla y sonreír. Algunas chicas que caminaban por ahí suspiraron.

- Dime que practicó algo de quidditch, por favor

- Oh no, te lo imploro, no empieces a hablarme de deportes.- suplicó Rose. – Si te sirve de ayuda, jugó con una quaffle.

- ¿Quaffle? ¡Pero si es un golpeador!

- Bueno, no esperarás que suelte una bludger en medio de un barrio muggle.

Pronto encontraron un compartimento vacío y se sentaron, aliviados. Desde niños Albus y Rose habían sido los amigos más cercanos. La familia entera era unida, pero debido a que ambos tenían la misma edad y estaban en la misma casa, consiguieron compenetrarse mejor. Molly también había sido cercana a pesar de ser mayor, pero ya se había graduado y estaba trabajando junto a su padre, Percy. Lucy, hermana de Molly, iba a séptimo como Rose y Albus, pero estaba en Hufflepuff.

Albus cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro desordenado. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, el verde brilló con más fuerza por los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana del compartimento.

- Gryffindor debe volver a ganar el torneo de quidditch este año, como que me llamo Albus Potter.- dijo el moreno, casi para sí mismo. – Debiste venir a la madriguera.

- ¿Cómo están los abuelos?- preguntó Rose, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Muy bien, no tienes idea cuánta comida hubo. Pasamos todas las vacaciones comiendo y jugando quidditch. Vencí a James, y a Teddy, y a Victoire…a quien no pude derrotar fue a Lily. Humillante; pero por otro lado, genial para nuestro equipo este año.

- ¿Lily va a entrar al equipo?- preguntó Rose, repentinamente interesada. Aquello era algo que Lily había deseado desde hacía mucho. Había heredado de Ginny la pasión por los deportes.

- Sí, este año ingresa. Será cazadora.- dijo Albus, emocionado. – Mamá está orgullosa de ella, ni qué decir papá…

Pero Albus se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió y un grupo de rostros familiares entraron con entusiasmo para reunírseles.

- ¡Rose!- exclamó Roxanne.

Rose saludó a su prima con un abrazo. Notó que ella ya se había colocado el uniforme de Hogwarts, al igual que Dominique (ambas eran de Ravenclaw) ; tras ellas entraron Fred y Louis (Gryffindors), quienes también la saludaron efusivamente. Ninguno de sus primos estaba en séptimo, todos eran menores: Roxanne y Dominique iban a quinto, Fred a sexto y Louis a cuarto. De todos, quienes disimulaban mejor el apellido Weasley eran Roxanne, Dominique y Louis. La primera tenía la piel del color de una barra de chocolate, y el cabello lacio y oscuro, como el de su madre Angelina; mientras que los dos últimos eran rubios y de ojos pardos, mucho más parecidos a Fleur que a Bill. En cuanto a Fred, él era tan pelirrojo como Rose, un Weasley puro.

- Del verano que te perdiste, Rosie.- dijo Louis, comiendo de una caja de grajeas.

- Habría sido un verano perfecto si se hubieran llevado a Hugo con ustedes.- dijo Rose, suspirando.

- Sí, ya nos enteramos.- dijo Fred en tono burlón. – Hace un rato estábamos con Hugo y Lily; estaba contándonos lo aburrido que le parece el mundo muggle.

De repente unos gritos fuera del compartimento, como de personas peleando, los silenció por completo. Albus fue el primero en ponerse de pie, abrir la puerta, y salir al pasillo. Rose y los demás lo siguieron.

En el corredor dos grupos parecían estar enfrentándose. Rose pudo ver claramente el rostro colorado y molesto de Rob Finnigan. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Alexander Nott, furiosos, mientras que el castaño lo miraba con aparente indiferencia.

- Ya me disculpé, Finnigan.- dijo Alexander, con hastío. – Fue un accidente, ya te lo dije y estoy harto de repetirlo.

Fue entonces cuando Rose se percató de que el uniforme de Rob estaba totalmente empapado de jugo de mora. Algunos Slytherins se reían atrás de Alexander, pero él no les hacía caso.

- ¡Sí, claro! ¡Y por eso todos los de tu maldita casa se ríen!

Un Slytherin que Rose no reconoció intervino bruscamente.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Gryffindor!- gritó, apuntando con el dedo a Rob amenazadoramente. - ¡No insultes nuestra casa o te arrepentirás!

Alexander miró a su compañero, y desde lejos, Rose pareció entender que intentaba persuadirlo para que se callara.

- ¡No voy a tolerar una humillación de una casa como la suya!- dijo Rob, colérico y sacando su varita.

Rose quiso abrirse paso entre el gentío para evitar que sucediera algo que perjudicara a ambas casas, pero Albus y Hugo -quien de repente había aparecido a escena-, la retuvieron con temor de que si una batalla se libraba ella resultara herida.

-Soy la Prefecta de Gryffindor, tengo que poner en orden esta situación, ¡suéltenme!- exigió Rose, intentando soltarse de su primo y de su hermano.

- Todavía no estamos en Hogwarts, Rose; en el tren no eres Prefecta.- dijo Hugo.

Rose notó que una chica a la que reconocía como Megara Zabini dio un paso hacia delante de Alexander.

- Mira, Finnigan; si nos estamos riendo, es por ver cómo tú solo te ridiculizas adoptando una actitud tan infantil. Ya madura.

- Perdona si no tomo consejos de una Zabini. Creo que no es necesario decir el porqué.

Aquellas palabras fueron golpes bajos. Los slytherins parecieron enfurecerse mientras que los gryffindors se pusieron en guardia. Era evidente que Finnigan hacía referencia al pasado del apellido Zabini, y eso era algo que los slytherins no toleraban. Rose aprovechó el descuido de Hugo y Albus, quienes estaban concentrados en lo que sucedía con la disputa, y se soltó. Pronto logró apartar a quienes entorpecían su paso y llegar hasta donde estaba Rob.

Le colocó una mano en el hombro.

- Guarda tu varita, o me veré obligada a informar esto.

En ese momento, el grupo de slytherins pareció abrirse para dar paso a alguien. Rose vio emerger de entre los espectadores, a alguien a quien había visto hacía poco tiempo y no en las mejores circunstancias.

- Me dijeron que había un problema.- dijo Scorpius, deteniéndose justo al lado de Alexander y Megara. Su figura era imponente. – Sea lo que sea, como Prefecto de Slytherin exijo orden y que regresen a sus compartimentos.

Rose notó cómo todos los slytherins parecían escuchar con respeto las palabras del rubio. Scorpius parecía sereno, pero su voz era firme y poderosa. Tenía el cabello rubio, lacio, perfectamente arreglado a pesar de que algunos mechones le caían sobre la frente. Su rostro era afilado, sus facciones como las de una escultura; perfectamente talladas, y su nariz respingada. Ahora que podía verlo mejor, a plena luz del día, lo percibió más alto que el año anterior.

- No.- dijo Megara, enfurecida. – Antes voy a poner en su lugar a este imbécil.

Megara estuvo a punto de irse encima de Rob, pero Alexander la sostuvo. Rose, por su parte, tomó a Rob de la muñeca, y este pareció tranquilizarse; mas aún respiraba agitadamente, como dando bufidos, y sus ojos estaban ahora fijos en Scorpius.

- ¿Ya no se ríen, verdad serpientes?- dijo Rob, dirigiéndose a los slytherins.

- Basta ya.- dijo Rose poniéndose frente a Finnigan y dirigiéndose a los gryffindors. – Y lo advierto: quien se atreva a sacar una varita, no importa que sea de Gryffindor o Slytherin, será sancionado como lo indican las reglas.

Scorpius no miró a Rose ni por un instante, sus ojos metálicos estaban fijos en Rob Finnigan, midiéndolo, analizando qué tan violento podría ponerse o si ya había satisfecho su sed de amancillar a otros.

Algunos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs se habían reunido para ser espectadores del pequeño duelo.

- ¿Terminaste, Finnigan?- preguntó Scorpius con algo de severidad.

- Sí, creo que sí.- dijo Rob, satisfecho de sí mismo y cruzando los brazos. – Puedes guiar a tus súbditos como tu padre mortífago lo hizo en su época.

En ese momento algo terrible sucedió. Rose no supo en qué momento la figura de Scorpius Malfoy cruzó a unos centímetros de donde ella estaba y se colocó frente a frente con Rob Finnigan, deteniéndose a unos pocos milímetros. Por unos segundos Rose temió lo peor: que se desatara una pelea, que Scorpius golpeara a Rob y lo acabara allí mismo. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Rose vio, inmóvil, cómo el gryffindor se mantuvo en su puesto, tremulante ante la figura del slytherin. Scorpius era, a lo mucho, una cabeza más alto de Rob Finnigan, pero no era solo eso lo que había logrado intimidar al gryffindoriano, y Rose, quien podía ver todo, comprendió de qué se trataba; era la mirada de Scorpius. Sus ojos, antes metálicos, se habían ennegrecido peligrosamente y miraban a su enemigo con una dureza inquebrantable. Su semblante no era el de alguien furioso, ni siquiera parecía perturbado; pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran dos pozos negros que petrificaban a cualquiera. Aquel terrible duelo de miradas pareció prolongarse por siempre; Rob Finnigan apenas consiguió sostenerle la mirada a Scorpius y parecía estar en agonía. Tras unos minutos el rubio dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y entonces hizo algo que sorprendió a todos y sobre todo a Rose: volteó a mirarla por primera vez, y ella, quieta y algo temerosa, pudo ver de frente lo negro en los ojos del slytherin. Luego, en un tono de voz neutro pero a la vez devastador, Scorpius le dijo delante de todos:

- Controla a los de tu casa, Weasley. La próxima vez, no respondo.

Y tras decir esas palabras sentenciosas, dio media vuelta y caminó a través de los slytherins, quienes se abrieron para darle paso y poco a poco fueron dispersándose.

**5.-**

- Scorpius, espera.- dijo Megara tras el rubio, pero él parecía no escucharla; caminó con un paso aparentemente tranquilo hasta su compartimento y entró, seguido por Megara y Alexander.

Scorpius se sentó junto a la ventana y subió los pies sobre el asiento frontal. Una vez allí, nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Alexander y Megara conocían bien a su amigo, y sabían que era imposible que no le hubiese afectado el comentario se Rob Finnigan. Después de todo, si había algo que lograba perturbar a cualquier slytherin era que se refirieran al pasado oscuro de sus padres.

Alexander se sentó y enlazó sus manos, jugando con los pulgares.

- Por suerte, este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts.- dijo Megara, quien seguía molesta y ofendida. – Pronto ya no tendremos que soportar esto.

Alexander levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en la morena.

- ¿En verdad crees que al salir de Hogwarts repentinamente dejaremos de tener la marca de nuestros apellidos? Porque si es así, eres demasiado ingenua.- dijo el castaño en un tono amargo. – Siempre tendremos que soportar esto. Mientras más pronto lo aceptes, mejor.

- No pienso aceptarlo.- dijo morena. – Esos gryffindors creen que son mejores porque unos cuantos de ellos son hijos de héroes de guerra, pero en realidad no son más que entes patéticos que viven orgullosos de algo que ni siquiera hicieron ellos. Me dan lástima. – luego se dirigió a Scorpius. – No puedo creer que te hayas contenido a golpearlo. Ese infeliz…

El rubio de repente pareció salir de su abstracción y clavó sus ojos metálicos en Megara.

- Estoy orgulloso de ser un Malfoy; lo que diga Finnigan, o cualquier otro gryffindor, me tiene sin cuidado.- dijo Scorpius con aparente frialdad.

Megara se cruzó de brazos y lo miró incrédula.

- Por supuesto, yo también estoy orgullosa de ser una Zabini. Pero no vas a decirme que estás orgulloso de que nuestros padres tengan esa marca en sus antebrazos, porque en el pasado, eran segregadores-racistas que apoyaban una masacre masiva, ¿o eso te enorgullece?

Scorpius miró a Megara con algo de reproche por haber dicho en voz alta algo que no quería oír; lo sabía se sobra, estaba en los libros, en los periódicos viejos, incluso había escuchado la la misma historia en la clase de Historia mágica. ¿Le enorgullecía? No. ¿Le gustaba pensar que su padre fue alguna vez un mortífago? Definitivamente no. Jamás había tenido una conversación con su padre acerca de los motivos que lo llevaron a pensar como pensaba en aquel tiempo; ese tema jamás fue uno que tocaran en reuniones familiares. Sin embargo, se le hacía imposible concebir que el padre distante pero tranquilo que disfrutaba de salir a cazar por bosques mágicos, que había complacido cualquiera de sus deseos, por más nimio que fuese, y que solía despeinarle el cabello cuando era un niño e iban juntos de caza, fuese el mismo que decían había estado a punto de matar al famoso Dumbledore, y que había permitido la entrada de mortífagos a Hogwarts.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió, dejando entrar a dos chicos altos, de cabello largo, rubio oscuro, y ojos celestes. Uno tenía puesto el uniforme de Slytherin, y el otro, el de Ravenclaw.

- Supongo que ya se enteraron del problema que hubo con Finnigan.- dijo Alexander a los dos chicos.

- Sí, nos contaron.- dijo Lorcan Scamander, quien pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. – Albus y Hugo nos lo contaron todo.

- Tremendo lío.- acotó Lysander. - ¿Todo bien?

- Todo mal. –respondió Megara. – Odio a los gryffindors.

- No olvides a los ravenclaws.- dijo Alexander. – Sin ofender, Scamander.

- Sí, a ellos también.- dijo Megara. – Y a los hufflepuffs.

Lorcan y Lysander Scamander se sentaron y se pusieron cómodos. Los dos eran una excepción en Hogwarts, para todos. Ambos eran hijos de Luna Lovegood, conocida heroína de guerra, famosa Ravenclaw. Lysander había ingresado a la casa materna, pero Lorcan fue situado en la casa estigmatizada, en Slytherin. Sin embargo, la fuerza de su segundo apellido logró que fuera aceptado por gryffindors, ravenclaws y hufflepuffs, quienes lo consideraban la excepción y estaban seguros de que el sombrero se había equivocado. Los dos iban a sexto.

- Megara, no justifico a Finnigan ni a aquellos gryffindors, ravenclaws y hufflepuffs que se empeñan en ponerlos en una categoría por el pasado de sus padres; pero también los comprendo un poco.- dijo Lysander. – Todos nosotros somos hijos de guerra; si bien no la vivimos, sí recibimos las repercusiones. Teddy Lupin es un huérfano; los Weasley perdieron a un familiar en la batalla de Hogwarts y a varios amigos. Muchos crecieron sin padre ni madre, o sin abuelos, o sin tíos. Repito, no los justifico, pero puedo ver de dónde viene tanto rencor.

- Es irrelevante.- dijo Scorpius, mirando a sus amigos. – Cada quien tiene sus motivos; y de cualquier forma, no tengo interés en relacionarme con ninguno de ellos.

Lorcan se arregló la corbata.

- No todos los gryffindors son como Finnigan.- les dijo el Slytherin. Su cabello rubio, casi miel, caía sobre sus hombros mientras se remangaba la camisa. – Pero Scorpius tiene razón; mejor cambiemos de tema. Me está hartando.

- ¿Ese es un tatuaje?- preguntó Megara, sentándose al lado de Lorcan y mirando antebrazo.

- Sí, yo también tengo uno.- dijo Lysander, mostrándole un tatuaje idéntico en el suyo. El dibujo se movía sobre la piel. – Es un Snorkack de Asta Arrugada.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Alexander, acercándose y observando a la criatura tatuada en los hombros de Lorcan y Lysander.

Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron.

- Es una broma. Se trata de una criatura que mi madre creyó existía durante años, y luego descubrió que nuestro abuelo lo había inventado. Debieron haber visto su cara cuando vio que nos lo tatuamos.

- Genial.- dijo Megara, sonriente.

Scorpius se mantuvo silencioso y abstraído. Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana y apreciaba los paisajes mientras pensaba en cosas que sus amigos no podían intuir. Megara lo miró algunas veces y se preguntó de quién había sacado ese aire misterioso y distante, casi melancólico, si de Astoria Greengrass o de Draco Malfoy.

**6.-**

Unas horas después el tren se detuvo y todos se aglomeraron para salir y alcanzar los mejores carruajes hacia Hogwarts. El ambiente era entusiasta a pesar de la reciente pelea entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Todos parecían emocionados de volver al colegio de magia y hechicería, conversar con sus amigos y disfrutar del banquete insuperable. Rose, en contraste con los demás, parecía un poco apagada. Sin duda estaba feliz de regresar a Hogwarts, pero desde el incidente en el tren había quedado pensativa. Mientras Al, Hugo, Roxanne, Fred, Louis y Dominique charlaban animadamente, ella tan solo asintió de vez en cuando y permaneció sumergida en sus propias cavilaciones.

El motivo de todo esto tenía nombre y apellido: Scorpius Malfoy. Rose se había sentido un tanto humillada frente a él. La forma en que le dijo _"Controla a los de tu casa, Weasley"_, le había hecho caer en cuenta de que si bien los Gryffindors la respetaban y la obedecían como Prefecta que era, ella no tenía el poder de liderazgo que ejercía Scorpius sobre los slytherins. En una situación como la que se dio en el tren, ella había sido casi invisible para los de su casa, mientras que los slytherins se empujaban para dar paso a Scorpius. Eso había puesto en cuestionamiento sus habilidades como Prefecta. Nadie lo había notado, por supuesto, pero ella sí se había percatado ello, y Rose, siempre acostumbrada a ser la mejor en todo, se sentía extrañamente mal consigo misma.

- ¿Pasa algo, Rose?- preguntó Albus mientras subía al carruaje.

- No nada.- respondió ella sonriéndole y saliendo de las profundidades de sus cavilaciones. – Es solo que estoy tratando de pensar cómo organizar mi tiempo; ya sabes, entre las rondas y las clases, debo sacar algún momento para ir a la biblioteca y…

- Rose, me deprimes.- dijo Fred. De repente se puso de pie y agitó su mano en el aire, saludando a Lorcan y Lysander, quienes se habían subido en otro carruaje con algunos Ravenclaws.

- ¿Y Lily?- preguntó Hugo.

En ese momento Rose pudo ver a su prima correr hacia el carruaje. Se subió de un solo impulso, ayudada por Albus, y se sentó frente a ella. Se reía a carcajadas y eso resaltaba las pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas. Lily era pelirroja y lacia, igual que su madre, Ginny, y sus ojos eran color miel. Era alta y esbelta, e irradiaba energía.

- ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó Albus a su hermana menor.

Lily le sacó la lengua, juguetonamente, y luego se calmó de su ataque de risa.

- Estaba con Nadja y Victor Patil. Me estaban contando la historia más divertida que…- pero se interrumpió al ver a Rose. - ¡Rose! No te había visto en todo el viaje, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

Rose le respondió que bien y luego todos se pusieron a hablar sobre James y su repentino interés en viajar por el mundo. Rose volvió a abstraerse y solo regresó a la realidad cuando el carruaje se detuvo y todos bajaron directo hacia la entrada de Hogwarts.

Entrar otra vez al colegio hizo sentir a Rose como en casa, y le levantó inmediatamente el humor. Caminó junto a Albus y sus primos hacia el comedor y cuando llegaron, este ya estaba lleno. El techo reflejaba la espléndida noche estrellada y todos hablaban y esperaban con ansias que la directora iniciara el discurso de bienvenida, el sorteo anual para los de primero, y diera apertura al banquete. Rose saludó a la distancia a Neville Longbottom, profesor de Herbología, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores. Neville era un hombre rechoncho y nervioso, pero excelente con las plantas. Rose lo apreciaba mucho, especialmente por las historias que sus padres le habían contado acerca de él. También saludó desde lejos a Hagrid, quien estaba sentado cerca de Neville y sonreía.

Ni bien todos estuvieron sentados y la voz de Minerva Mcgonagall, directora de Hogwarts, silenció hasta el último murmullo del comedor.

- Bienvenidos, alumnos, a este nuevo año de estudios. Me alegra saber que su entusiasmo, estoy segura, se verá reflejado en su empeño por ser mejores cada día. Quisiera darles una bienvenida más larga, pero temo que mueran de hambre, y como debo decir más cosas esta noche de las que jamás haya dicho en una inauguración de año en Hogwarts, me precipitaré a los eventos imprescindibles. Ahora mismo proseguiremos con la selección de los alumnos de primero, y luego, hay algo fundamental que debo decirles.

Con atención todos miraron a los nuevos entrar y cruzar directo hacia el sombrero seleccionador. La ceremonia duró casi una hora, pero nadie se aburrió pues competían por ser la casa que se llevara la mayor cantidad de estudiantes. Aquel año, Ravenclaw fue el vencedor; seguido por Slytherin y Gryffindor, empatados, y Hufflepuff.

- Por fin se terminó la ceremonia.- dijo Alexander. – Muero de hambre.

- Yo también.- dijo Megara, y luego miró a Scorpius, quien permanecía sentado frente a ella. - ¿Te pasa algo?

Scorpius la miró y movió la cabeza levemente.

- Estoy aburrido y cansado, es todo.- le respondió.

Mcgonagall volvió a salir al frente.

- Bien, estudiantes. Este año va a ser uno muy especial. Sé que desean que el banquete comience, así que seré breve pero clara: no solo será un año especial, sino único, pues tendrá lugar la competencia académica más importante que haya habido jamás en el mundo mágico.

En el comedor empezaron a escucharse murmullos de interés e intriga. Rose puso toda su atención en las palabras de la directora. Mcgonagall continuó:

- Siglos atrás, el más grande mago de la historia, Merlín, tenía a su mando una mesa de caballeros a quienes la historia llamó, los caballeros de la Orden de Merlín. Esa Orden, persiste todavía, constituida por cuatro magos importantes que tienen el título honorífico, y el respeto mundial por pertenecer a ella. Lamentablemente, uno de los cuatro magos de la Orden de Merlín debe jubilarse, y los criterios de selección están y siempre estarán a cargo de Merlín.

- Pero Merlín está muerto.- susurró Hugo a sus primos, impaciente por entender y algo malhumorado por las demora en la explicación de Mcgonagall

La voz de la directora continuó levantándose sobre el comedor:

- Como saben, Merlín falleció ya hace muchos siglos. Pero a los de la Orden les dejó un documento muy valioso, conocido como El Testamento.

Los murmullos en el comedor incrementaron.

- En ese testamento, Merlín proyectó muchas cosas a futuro, pero una de esas grandes proyecciones es la que está estipulada para este año. Merlín era un mago intelectual y metódico y creó un concurso académico para renovar a los miembros de la Orden. Esto se ha hecho tan solo una vez cada dos siglos, según las necesidades de la Orden. Solo el ganador es capaz de unirse al grupo selecto. Por supuesto, los que ahora son parte de la Orden tuvieron que pasar ese concurso, siglos atrás, y vencer en sus respectivos colegios a sus competidores para abrirse paso a tan alta distinción. Los actuales miembros de la Orden de Merlín, entraron a ella con tan solo 18 años.

Los cuchicheos aumentaron en el comedor a un punto estruendoso. Todos parecían fascinados ante la idea de que algún alumno de séptimo pudiera ser el próximo en entrar a la Orden de Merlín. El escándalo fue silenciado por Mcgonagall, y luego continuó:

- La fase primera es simple: escoger el mejor promedio entre todos los colegios de Magia existentes. El mejor promedio deberá pasar las 9 pruebas de la competencia creada por Merlín, y solo si consigue hacerlo, entrará a la Orden. Hogwarts, de entre todos los colegios de magia, fue el poseedor del alumnado con mejor promedio. Los otros colegios ya han sido descalificados. Se ha analizado el desempeño de todos los alumnos que se encuentran en séptimo, y su historial desde primer curso. Cada mínimo detalle, cada acierto y cada falla ha sido contada y discutida. El resultado lo dará el profesor Malone.

Gregorius Malone era el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y a pesar de ser estricto y tener opositores, a la mayoría le inspiraba respeto y admiración. Era de mediana estatura y algo fornido. Su cabello era grisáceo, y sus ojos parecían pequeñas aceitunas, fijas en los alumnos que lo miraban con expectativa.

Malone se aclaró la garganta.

- Mejor será que terminemos con esto de una buena vez.- dijo el profesor, sin sutilezas. – Muero de hambre.

- Al fin alguien que me comprende.- dijo Fred desde la mesa de Gryffindor, sobándose el estómago.

Malone se colocó al frente del alumnado. Parecía tranquilo, e incluso algo desinteresado en el asunto.

- El mejor promedio de Hogwarts y de entre todos los colegios mágicos, y que por lo tanto, entrará al Concurso de Merlín, es…

El comedor entero contuvo el aliento.

- El de Rose Weasley Granger.

En la mesa de Gryffindor estalló un estruendo de orgullo, emoción y victoria. Las otras casas aplaudieron débilmente, desilusionadas. Mientras tanto, Rose apenas podía salir de su estupefacción; tenía los labios semiabiertos y la mirada algo perdida, como si no pudiera creer que semejante distinción hubiese caído sobre sus hombros. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en el orgullo que sentirían sus padres al saberlo; después, en lo mucho que tendría que esforzarse de ahora en adelante por pasar esas 9 pruebas y convertirse en el nuevo miembro de la Orden de Merlín. Ni siquiera sintió los abrazos de Lily, Louis y Fred, ni la mirada alegre de Albus, ni las felicitaciones y aplausos de todos en su mesa.

En la mesa de Slytherin, nadie aplaudía. La mayoría parecían desinteresados y algo ofendidos. Estaban hartos del gran nombre y las numerosas condecoraciones de Gryffindor. Megara jugaba con su cabello, algo molesta por ruido de las otras mesas, y Alexander se cruzó de brazos, bufando:

- Gryffindors, otra vez.- soltó, con rabia en los labios. – No sólo es la casa de los héroes de guerra, sino que también la única a la que le dan las oportunidades.

Scorpius tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y no decía nada. Megara se dirigió a él:

- Debiste haberla atropellado después de todo.- dijo la morena en son de burla, refiriéndose a Rose. – Apuesto lo que quieras que ni siquiera es tan brillante como la pintan, pero tiene el gran beneficio de su apellido.

La voz fuerte y poderosa de Malone se volvió a elevar en el comedor y silenció a todos, sacándolos de su celebración.

- No he terminado.- dijo en un tono enfático. – Sucede que, sí, Rose Weasley es la poseedora del mejor promedio en Hogwarts y de entre todos los colegios mágicos en su historia estudiantil.- los gryffindors aplaudieron con fuerza y soltaron silbidos de alegría. –Pero no es la única.

De repente, en el comedor se formó un silencio sepulcral, casi fantasmal. Ahora todos miraban confundidos al profesor Malone, deseando que hablara de una vez por todas y les explicara a qué se refería con que Rose Weasley no era la única.

Hogwarts tuvo el mejor promedio.- continuó Malone. – Porque dos de sus alumnos tuvieron el mismo porcentaje.

Los murmullos de excitación crecieron, renovando las esperanzas que las casas habían perdido segundos antes. Había, después de todo, oportunidad para ellas de también sobresalir.

Malone se volvió a aclarar la garganta.

- Nunca se ha dado tal situación en la historia académica; siempre ha habido un promedio ganador, nunca un empate exacto. En fin, le informamos a la Orden de esta peculiar situación, y ellos dijeron que en ese caso, los dos mejores promedios debían pasar las 9 pruebas, y quien lograra ganar el mayor número de ellas, sería quien ocupara la nueva membrecía. – Malone hizo una pausa que desesperó a todos los estudiantes. – El nombre del poseedor del otro mejor promedio y que competirá cuello a cuello con la señorita Weasley, es…

- Seguro será uno de Ravenclaw.- dijo Alexander.

- No, te apuesto lo que quieras a que es otro de Gryffindor.- dijo Megara.

- Ojalá seas tú, Albus.- dijo Lily.

- No, yo no tengo el promedio de Rose, es imposible.- añadió el moreno.

Y entonces Malone lo dijo:

- Scorpius Malfoy.

En el comedor se escuchó cómo todos contuvieron el aire y se mantuvieron en un silencio helado. Incluso los de Slytherin parecían impactados, no porque les sorprendiera que Scorpius hubiese alcanzado el mismo promedio que Rose Weasley, sino porque les sorprendía que por primera vez en tanto tiempo su casa tuviese la oportunidad de ganar algo importante y ser respetada. Fue para ellos un silencio de incredulidad que poco a poco se fue transformando en euforia. La mesa de Slytherin prorrumpió en aplausos y vítores mientras que las otras casas guardaban silencio.

Rose, desde su mesa, tenía sus ojos azules fijos en Scorpius.

El rubio parecía casi inmutable, como si la noticia no lo hubiese impactado en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, algo en su expresión denotaba profundidad, como si estuviese pensando en algo importante. Vio cómo otros slytherins le decían cosas, alegres, dándole palmadas en la espalda, y entonces él levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella; desde allí, Rose se paralizó al chocar frente a frente con los ojos metálicos de Scorpius Malfoy, quien la miraba casi inexpresivamente; sí, casi, porque muy sutilmente la pelirroja pudo notar en las pupilas del rubio intensa y pura competitividad dirigida con fuerza hacia ella. Y Rose supo, sin lugar a dudas, que desde ese mismo instante ellos vivirían con el único propósito de acabar el uno con el otro.


	3. El equívoco

_hola! estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. En verdad, infinitas gracias por su apoyo: sus mensajes me animan a seguir con la historia y a echarle ganas :) _

_Agradecimiento a Daniela, lectora sin cuenta que me dejó un mensaje de apoyo :) y a la cual le estoy inmensamente agradecida._

_Y bueno, aquí les va el capítulo, ojalá les guste :)_

**Capítulo III**

**El equívoco**

**1.-**

Desde el anuncio formal de la Competencia de Merlín todo había cambiado, y a Rose no le gustaba. Los Gryffindors y los Slytherins estaban más enemistados que nunca. Los leones creían que era un error que Scorpius Malfoy hubiese sido seleccionado y consideraban que le estaba robando el protagonismo a la verdadera campeona; mientras que las serpientes pensaban que Rose no tenía derecho a ocupar el lugar que ocupaba al lado de Scorpius, pues si era lo que era, tan solo se debía a que sus padres eran conocidos héroes de guerra.

La noche del anuncio, Mcgonagal llamó a Rose y a Scorpius a su oficina después de que todos terminaron de comer y empezaron a subir a sus respectivas salas comunes. Durante unos breves minutos ella y el rubio coincidieron a solas en una pequeña sala de espera. La pelirroja lo miró escurridizamente, pero manteniendo la cabeza en alto y un semblante de soberbia a pesar de sentirse intimidada por la presencia del slytherin. El hecho de que Scorpius, al contrario de ella, la mirara descaradamente, no ayudaba para nada a la situación. Él parecía no tener pudor, ni vergüenza, ni sentirse en lo absoluto intimidado. Eso ofendió a Rose y la hizo sentirse estúpida.

Los dos permanecieron sentados paralelamente el uno al otro en sillas rococó, iluminados tan solo por la luz tenue de las antorchas y hundidos en un silencio incómodo (o al menos lo fue para Rose, porque a Scorpius nada parecía incomodarlo). El rubio se había sentado sobre la silla casi derramándose sobre ella y jugaba con su corbata verde de manera informal. Rose, por el contrario, estaba en una postura poco relajada y más bien protocolaria: piernas cruzadas, espalda recta, manos delicadamente sobre las rodillas. Aunque cada vez que sentía la mirada fría del slytherin, midiéndola sin disimulo alguno, sus manos se movían y empezaban a jugar una con la otra de forma nerviosa.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Scorpius cuando se anunció su nombre en el comedor: la primera, más que un pensamiento, fue la imagen de sus padres –por alguna extraña razón que no logró explicarse recordó su onceavo cumpleaños, cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, y también la sonrisa de su padre, que no aparecía muy a menudo sobre su rostro pero que consideraba su mejor rasgo-, la segunda tampoco fue un pensamiento, sino un deseo: deseó profundamente que la gente en el comedor se callara, porque sus gritos, aplausos y vítores no lo dejaban articular pensamiento alguno; después de eso, vino el pensamiento: un pensamiento tan claro que lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y chocar directamente con los ojos grandes y azules de Rose Weasley. Dentro de Scorpius surgió la idea de que aquella era su oportunidad, la única que tendría quizás, de probar su valía frente al mundo mágico y desembarazarse de una buena vez de la historia de su apellido. Un instinto brutal de competitividad empezó a invadirlo de pies a cabeza y supo que no descansaría hasta hacer a un lado a Rose Weasley.

Cuando los dos coincidieron en la sala de espera, Scorpius ya había decidido que él sería el ganador de la competencia y que, por lo tanto, lo único que había que hacer era enfocarse en eliminar a los obstáculos. No se sentía en lo absoluto amenazado por Rose. Desde que entraron a Hogwarts, nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro como en aquella sala. El slytherin la miró de arriba abajo, analizando a su contrincante. Rose Weasley era una chica de mediana estatura, de cabello rojo caótico que a pesar del listón con el que lo sostenía, parecía querer escaparse de toda atadura, piel blanca y labios rosa. Miró lo poco que la falda dejaba ver de sus piernas: eran esbeltas, pero no necesariamente atléticas. Podía contar con que si la competencia tenía pruebas físicas –y estaba seguro de que las tendría, porque no todo podía ser estrictamente académico-, él llevaría la delantera. Por lo demás, no le pareció más que una chica tímida, y tan pronto como empezó a mirarla se aburrió de ella; era atractiva, sí, pero nada que no hubiese antes.

- Señores, síganme.- dijo Malone, irrumpiendo en el lugar de forma repentina. El profesor se colocó frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina de Mcgonagall. – Gato persa.

Y la gárgola se movió.

Rose y Scorpius miraron con interés cómo una escalera de caracol se presentaba ante ellos.

- Vamos, de prisa.- dijo Malone. – Mientras más pronto pueda irme a la cama, mejor.

El profesor Malone era, además del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Rose no lograba entender por qué había sido él quien específicamente estuvo encargado de anunciar el empate entre ella y Scorpius en el comedor, ni tampoco qué hacía allí en ese momento. Sin embargo, lo siguió en silencio y aliviada de no tener que estar más tiempo a solas con Scorpius.

Ya en la oficina de Mcgonagall, las cosas fueron mucho más simples: la directora les explicó que la competencia estaba compuesta por nueve pruebas, y que la Orden había venido durante las vacaciones para seleccionar al profesor que se encargaría de dirigir algunas de ellas, pues había otras en las que la Orden misma enviaría a un delegado. El profesor Malone fue seleccionado, y estaba encargado de dirigir las dos primeras pruebas, por el momento. Rose prestó atención a cada palabra, pero no pudo evitar pasear la mirada por el lugar y ver a Albus Dumbledore, el famoso mago del que sus padres le habían hablado tanto, comiendo un pie de limón en un cuadro grande, y a su derecha, a Severus Snape, mirándola a ella y a Scorpius con un rictus serio. De él también le hablaron excelentemente bien, y quizás por eso, lo imaginó diferente.

- En cada prueba se les dará pistas de lo que tendrán que hacer de modo que puedan prepararse adecuadamente.- dijo Mcgonagall. – Sin embargo, en la primera prueba, según las cláusulas de la competencia, no estoy autorizada a darles ningún tipo de pista. Así que bien pueden retirarse, es todo. La primera prueba será dentro de una semana.

Desde aquella noche Rose no había podido dejar de pensar en cuál sería la naturaleza de la primera prueba. A la mañana siguiente fue directo a la biblioteca, y minutos después, vio a Scorpius entrar. El rubio, al principio, no se percató de su presencia; dejó unos libros sobre una de las mesas, y se dirigió a unas estanterías en las que se manejó con soltura, como si estuviese habituado a aquel orden y supiera exactamente en dónde buscar. Aquello le sorprendió a la gryffindoriana, pues pocas veces había visto a Scorpius en la biblioteca; y nadie mejor que ella sabía quién iba allí con frecuencia y quién no.

- Tal vez Malone le contó ya de qué trata la primera prueba.- le dijo Hugo a Rose durante el almuerzo. – Después de todo, debe querer beneficiar a su casa.

- Malone es un tipo serio.- dijo Albus, interviniendo. – No creo que Rose tenga que preocuparse por eso.

Rose pensaba de la misma manera que Albus: no creía que Malone fuese capaz de tal bajeza. Durante los últimos seis años había demostrado ser un profesor bastante correcto, con carácter fuerte, sí, pero correcto.

- Tal vez debas proponerle una tregua esta vez para que juntos intercambien ideas sobre lo que puede ser la primera prueba.- propuso Albus. – Dos cabezas son mejor que una.

Hugo pareció atragantarse con la comida, y Lily, quien reía hablando con Fred y Louis, le dio un golpe fuerte pero certero en la espalda que le permitió volver a respirar para luego mirar a Albus, incrédulo:

-¿Dos cabezas mejor que una?- repitió Hugo. – Eso, suponiendo que Malfoy tenga cabeza. Rose está bien por su cuenta.

Albus fijó sus ojos verdes en Hugo con displicencia.

- Malfoy tiene cabeza.- afirmó el moreno. – Por algo está a la par con Rose. Y Merlín sabe que no es nada fácil estar a la par con tu hermana.

Rose se sonrojó levemente y tomó su batido de frutas. Siempre se sonrojaba cuando la halagaban. Albus volvió a mirar a Rose, esta vez con ternura:

- Hazme caso Rose. Los dos tienen más oportunidades uniéndose en esta prueba que buscando opciones por separado.

Rose se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa, mientras sus primos seguían haciendo bromas y disfrutando de la comida.

Esa tarde decidió romper su timidez y hablarle a Scorpius.

**2.-**

Después de comer, Scorpius asistió a su última clase (Herbología, con Neville Longbottom, jefe de la casa de Gryffindor a quien consideraba un buen profesor, pero irritantemente nervioso y de movimientos torpes) y luego fue directo a la biblioteca. El lugar estaba casi vacío: la mesa en donde se sentaba Rose Weasley estaba desierta, lo cual lo sorprendió. Se preguntó inconscientemente en dónde estaría, pero lo olvidó casi al instante mientras buscaba los libros que estudiaría hasta el anochecer. Una hora después, profundamente concentrado en su lectura, sintió un ligero golpe en el hombro que lo sobresaltó y lo forzó a volver a la realidad.

-Scorp, vinimos a informarte de lo último.- dijo Alexander, sentándose frente al rubio. Megara, quien también había aparecido de repente, tomó asiento al lado de Scorpius y Lorcan se mantuvo de pie, mirando los estantes de libros como si jamás hubiese estado en un lugar parecido. - Lily Potter entra este año como cazadora al equipo de Gryffindor.

Scorpius miró a su amigo con desinterés.

- Sí, muy interesante, pero si no les importa, estoy tratando de estudiar para convertirme en uno de los magos más respetados del mundo.

- Espero que eso no signifique que vas a descuidar tu labor como cazador del equipo.- dijo Alexander mirando fijamente a Scorpius. – Soy el capitán del equipo y aunque seas mi amigo, voy a matarte si…

- Tranquilo, no descuidaré el Quidditch.- dijo el rubio antes de que Alexander completara la frase. – De cualquier forma no veo cuál es el escándalo con respecto a Lily Potter.

- Yo te diré cuál es el escándalo.- dijo Megara. – Su velocidad al volar es un mito en el colegio, y yo la vi una vez: iba tan rápido que apenas pude distinguirla.

Lorcan, quien hasta entonces había estado curioseando por el área se acercó con ambas manos sumergidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Las puntas de su cabello rubio rozaban sus hombros.

- No he visto volar a Lily, pero es una nena. No me causará problemas en el campo se los aseguro, ni a mí ni a Scorpius. Somos los mejores cazadores de este colegio.

- Olvidé que te llevas con los Potter.- dijo Megara. - ¿Cómo puedes ser cercano a ellos y no haber visto volar a la hija pequeña de Harry Potter?

Lorcan sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. Algunas chicas que salían de la biblioteca parecieron quedarse prendidas de aquella imagen.

- No soy tan cercano a Lily. Soy más amigo de Albus, Rose, Hugo y James. Respecto a Lily…nos llevamos bien, las veces que hemos hablado, pero no conozco sus habilidades en Quidditch.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por el rostro a punto de perder la paciencia.

- ¿Podemos hablar de todo esto en otro momento?- les dijo a sus amigos.

- Está bien, está bien. Ya nos vamos.- dijo Megara, poniéndose de pie, pero justo antes de seguir a los demás hacia la puerta de la biblioteca se le acercó a Scorpius y le dijo: - Pero si te distraes tanto con nosotros, no entiendo cómo no lo haces con todas esas chiquillas revoloteando por aquí solo para verte.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Scorpius, y luego miró a su alrededor y confirmó que las pocas personas en la biblioteca eran en su mayoría chicas que lo miraban de reojo.

Megara le sonrió, divertida.

- Si antes eras insoportable, no me imagino cuánto lo serás ahora que eres el campeón de Slytherin y tu séquito de admiradoras aumentó numéricamente. – le dijo la morena. – Serás insufrible.

Scorpius le sonrió con autosuficiencia y algo de pedantería juvenil marcada en su rostro. Megara tuvo que admitir mentalmente que, aunque jamás se lo dijera, era muy atractivo, incluso cuando adquiría esa postura orgullosa Malfoy que tanto la había visto en el padre de Scorpius, y a quien por cierto, también le sentaba bien.

- ¡Por cierto! Tus admiradoras casi me hacen olvidar que llegó esto para ti.- dijo la morena entregándole a Scorpius una carta cuyo sobre el rubio reconoció de inmediato.

El slytherin tomó la carta entre sus manos y antes de poder agradecerle el gesto a Megara, la chica ya había avanzado hacia la salida de la biblioteca y se desvanecía por el pasillo. Scorpius abrió el sobre con curiosidad: era de sus padres, lo sabía por el tipo de papel, muy específico. No se imaginaba por qué motivo podían estarle escribiendo tan pronto, a menos de que ya se hubiesen enterado de la Competencia de Merlín. Scorpius había investigado y, efectivamente, nunca antes había sucedido que las nueve pruebas fueran realizadas por dos elegidos. Siempre el elegido había sido uno y las nueve pruebas las debía pasar sin contrincante alguno. Scorpius se preguntaba si Merlín habría previsto que algo como un empate podría suceder, o si aquello no lo había estipulado en las instrucciones de sus pruebas y los de la Orden habrían tenido que improvisar.

El rubio abrió la carta y leyó las siguientes palabras:

"_Querido hijo:_

_Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de que hayas sido el mejor promedio de entre todos los colegios mágicos. Recibimos el informe de Minerva y en tus años académicos has acumulado un puntaje excepcional. No nos preocupa la competencia, ya eres un ganador ante nuestros ojos._

_Además de felicitarte, queremos decirte que ha sucedido un inconveniente en cuanto a los planes respecto a pasar Navidad junto a tus abuelos. Temo, querido, que no podrá ser como querías. Te lo explicaremos más detalladamente cuando te veamos en las vísperas._

_Con amor,_

_Tus padres."_

Scorpius arrugó la carta y la mantuvo entre sus puños cerrados mientras respiraba pausadamente. La carta, igual que siempre, había sido escrita por su madre; podía reconocer esa letra elegante y dulce con facilidad. Sin embargo, sabía bien que el verdadero motivo de la carta, más que para felicitarlo –sabía que las palabras de sus padres eran sinceras y estaban orgullosos de él-, era para negarle por décima vez consecutiva ver a sus abuelos, y que por tanto, su padre había echado mano sobre esas palabras. Desde que Scorpius tenía memoria había visto a sus abuelos Lucius y Narcisa tan solo tres veces, y nunca lo suficiente como para establecer una charla íntima familiar. Su padre siempre inventaba excusas o ponía pretextos sobre la mesa que terminaban por impedir que él consiguiera relacionarse con sus abuelos paternos. Las razones, a ciencia cierta, no las conocía; pero las intuía. Su padre se mantenía distanciado de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, viéndolos solo cuando era necesario, y alguna vez su madre le dijo algo al respecto que jamás logró olvidar: "Hay personas a las que amamos, pero que nos han causado un daño indescriptible y no podemos perdonar." Scorpius estaba seguro de que su padre le guardaba rencor a sus abuelos por asuntos del pasado, y como siempre, aquellos asuntos eran para él un misterio.

Pero si algo ponía a Scorpius de mal humor era percatarse de que su vida estaba marcada por un pasado que él nunca vivió y del que ni siquiera le habían otorgado el derecho de hablar. No juzgaba a su padre por su posición en la guerra, pero sí tenía muchas preguntas que hasta ahora quedaban sin respuesta porque si bien Draco Malfoy había sido un padre correcto en todo el sentido de la palabra, concesivo y del que Scorpius no tenía queja alguna, también era cierto que era un hombre algo taciturno, parco y poco comunicativo con el que jamás había establecido charlas demasiado largas o profundas. Su padre era, la gran parte del tiempo, un desconocido; y esto se debía a que había otro lado de él que Scorpius percibía pero al que su padre no le daba acceso. Había aprendido a vivir con esa realidad; pero con lo que jamás aprendería a vivir ni tolerar era con las mentiras de sus padres. ¿En verdad lo creían tan estúpido como para creer que había en verdad surgido un inconveniente? Scorpius se sintió insultado y ni siquiera sintió a Rose Weasley acercándose y sentándose frente a él en la mesa.

Cuando la vio, aún tenía la carta arrugada dentro de su puño cerrado.

Rose había entrado a la biblioteca unos cuantos segundos antes. Buscó a Scorpius con la mirada y lo encontró en la mesa de siempre; sin pensarlo caminó hacia él. Si se hubiera fijado bien, habría percibido que el slytherin no estaba estudiando y que más bien parecía abstraído, cavilando algún asunto serio. Sin embargo, como estaba demasiado nerviosa por el simple hecho de tener que acercársele, no se dio cuenta de nada y respiró profundamente, como quien está a punto de lanzarse al agua y quiere tener algo de oxígeno de repuesto, y caminó hacia él a paso decidido. No tenía idea de porqué Scorpius Malfoy la intimidaba, pero así era y debía resolver ese asunto. Los dos estaban compitiendo el uno con el otro, no podía ser que apenas se dirigieran la palabra.

Cuando se sentó frente al rubio, Rose notó cómo él salió de entre sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada hacia ella. Durante unos breves segundos, la pelirroja sintió cómo la piel se le erizaba al ver de tan cerca esos ojos metálicos cuya pupila, igual que aquella vez en la que casi la atropelló con la camioneta, se había dilatado oscureciendo su mirada. Tan pronto pudo recuperarse de esa primera impresión y de la seriedad en el rostro del slytherin, habló:

- Hola.- dijo torpemente, y se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haberlo dicho, así que continuó para borrar el mal comienzo. – Estuve pensando y…el que no sepamos de qué se trata esta primera prueba es como una prueba en sí misma. Es como si quisieran probar qué tan buenos somos sin preparación alguna. Lo único que podemos es suponer cientos de cosas, y acercarnos un poco a la realidad con esas suposiciones…

Scorpius miraba a Rose inexpresivamente y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, como si lo que la gryffindor le decía no tuviera significado para él.

Ella continuó:

- Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que quizás sea mejor que trabajemos juntos esta vez. Es decir, que intercambiemos ideas de lo que creemos podría ser la primera prueba. De ese modo estaremos más preparados.

Al terminar, Rose se sintió relajada y aliviada se haber podido expresarse correctamente –no de forma muy directa y concreta, pero al menos su propuesta había sido entendible-, y esperó una respuesta por parte de Scorpius.

El slytherin continuó mirándola como si ella no estuviese allí, como si fuera un gran vacío, un punto hueco en el espacio. Era la primera vez que Rose se sentía, literalmente, transparente.

Pocos segundos después Scorpius se puso de pie y, sin recoger los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa, miró directamente a la pelirroja.

- No estoy interesado.

Y tan pronto soltó aquellas brutales palabras caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca y desapareció. Rose se quedó sentada y pudo sentir cómo sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse por la humillación. Tardó varios minutos en moverse de allí, y cuando por fin lo hizo se prometió a sí misma no volver a dirigirle la palabra a Scorpius Malfoy a menos de que fuese estrictamente necesario.

**3.-**

Al día siguiente Hogwarts despertó con una nueva y perturbadora noticia que Minerva Mcgonagall, la directora del colegio, anunció en el desayuno:

- Atención, alumnos.- dijo proyectando su voz a lo largo del comedor. – Debido a los nuevos eventos que están por darse dentro del colegio, hemos procedido a dar unos cambios en cuanto a la estructuración de las clases.

Todos prestaron profunda atención.

- Si bien desde hace años los slytherins tienen clases compartidas con los ravenclaws, y los gryffindors con los hufflepuffs, desde hoy habrá un cambio sustancial: los slytherins compartirán clases con los gryffindors, y los ravenclaws con los hufflepuffs.

Hubo un revuelo de murmullos por el comedor.

- Este cambio no es arbitrario: la Orden de Merlín ha pedido un informe de los profesores respecto a los desempeños en clase de los dos elegidos, la señorita Weasley y el señor Malfoy. Hemos decidido que es mucho más fácil presentar informes conjuntos si se los evalúa a ambos en una misma aula. Se preguntarán, entonces, por qué el cambio no solo es para los de séptimo. Les respondo: porque ya es tiempo de hacer el cambio de casas en cuanto a parejas académicas. Han sido diez años de lo mismo y francamente, hay que hacer transformaciones.

- Oh no, volvemos a la prehistoria.- dijo Hugo, cruzándose de brazos.- A aquellos tiempos oscuros en los que nuestros padres compartían clases con los slytherins.

Rose fue de las primeras en ir a revisar su nuevo horario. Casi no había cambios esenciales. Fue a dejar en su habitación los chocolates y libros que sus padres le habían enviado como felicitación por haber sido seleccionada para la Competencia de Merlín, y luego corrió a su primera clase del día: Pociones, con August Laurent.

El profesor Laurent era francés y tenía un bigote pequeño que solía peinar con una pequeña peineta que cargaba siempre en el bolsillo. Rose lo admiraba por ser un experto en pociones, y no quería perderse la primera clase por nada en el mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó sus ánimos decrecieron por el silencio dentro de la clase. Los gryffindors estaban al lado derecho, malhumorados, y los slytherins al izquierdo, igual de reacios. El profesor Laurent todavía no había llegado y Rose aprovechó para ingresar, mirando inocentemente a todos y un poco desubicada por el cambio. Estaba acostumbrada a que las clases fueran animadas y bulliciosas, pues los hufflepuffs tenían una excelente relación con los gryffindors. Por el contrario, aquello parecía un campo minado y ella temía pisar en el sector equivocado.

Albus le señaló un espacio vacío justo al lado de él y de Nina Thomas. Rose se apresuró a tomar asiento.

- Mórbido, ¿no te parece?- susurró Albus a su prima.

- Raro e incómodo, diría yo.- susurró de vuelta Rose. - ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?

- No lo sé.- volvió a susurrar Albus. – Supongo que es porque de otro modo todos escucharán lo que decimos.

Y así era: el silencio dentro del salón era tan perfecto que podía escucharse los cantos de las aves fuera del castillo aún con las ventanas cerradas.

Albus soltó un respingo.

- Esto es ridículo.- dijo en voz alta, esta vez. – Agnes, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

Agnes Brown, quien estaba en la mesa de atrás de la de Rose y Albus pareció sonrojarse al notar que el moreno se dirigía hacia ella, y nerviosa contestó:

- Bien, gracias. Aunque me enfermé durante gran parte del verano…pero ya estoy bien. No era nada contagioso. No es que sea enfermiza, ni mucho menos. De hecho casi nunca me pasa…

Rose notó cómo Agnes enrojecía cada vez más, y con todo el ánimo de sacarla de la vergüenza intervino:

- Me alegra que ya estés bien, Agnes.- y le sonrió.

Aquello al menos rompió el hielo y empezaron a escucharse murmullos en el salón. Pocos segundos después llegó el profesor Laurent.

- Alumnos, hoy haremos una poción curativa muy poderosa que todo mago que se respete debe saber hacer: _Sanarus Iona_. No pueden graduarse sin conocerla. Sus efectos curativos no son físicos; cura mentalmente a personas con leves traumas psicológicos y ayuda a restablecer una memoria herida o fragmentada por el hechizo _Obliviate_. Reúnanse en parejas, rápido.

En el salón se armó un bullicio mientras todos se acomodaban en parejas. Laurent golpeó la mesa con su varita para llamarles la atención.

- Parejas, sí señores: pero quiero ver gryffindors con slytherins. Así que acomódense.

En ese momento todos los estudiantes dejaron de moverse y de hablar. Hubo un silencio sepulcral y una inmovilidad que pasmó a Laurent y lo impacientó.

- De modo que así vamos, ¿no? Reacios a trabajar en equipo, dos casas a las que nos hemos propuesto unir este año. Pues si ustedes no van a escoger su pareja, lo haré yo.- dijo el profesor apuntando a la pizarra con su varita. Nombres y apellidos comenzaron a aparecer en columnas sobre el pizarrón. – En cuanto a ustedes dos, campeones.- dijo mirando a Scorpius y a Rose. – Ustedes serán pareja, así que comiencen de una vez. Los demás busquen a la pareja que les aparece en la pizarra. Rápido. Pág 340.

Rose se sintió desafortunada, pero decidió comportarse a la altura y hacer la poción lo mejor posible. Pondría a un lado el hecho de que Scorpius Malfoy se había comportado de forma ruda y grosera, y se concentraría en la clase. El Slytherin tomó sus cosas y se movió a la mesa de Rose que había quedado desierta cuando Albus se trasladó a la de Megara por órdenes de la pizarra. Abrió su libro en la página que Laurent había señalado y revisó los ingredientes. Aquel era un nuevo día, y el mal humor que lo había poseído el día anterior por la carta de sus padres había desaparecido. A decir verdad, Scorpius había olvidado en lo absoluto su último encuentro con Rose Weasley, y por eso, le habló con naturalidad:

- Primero hay que hervir el agua; hazlo mientras corto la cola de salamandra.

Rose se sintió irritada por aquella orden. ¿Quién era él para darle órdenes como si fuera el líder del grupo y ella su seguidora? Nuevamente, Scorpius Malfoy actuaba como si ella no fuese importante en lo absoluto, como si no fuese más que una chica cualquiera: como si no fuese su competencia. El tono de su voz había sido neutro, nada grosero o rudo como el del día anterior, hasta casi suave; pero el contenido, junto a las demás situaciones en las que la pelirroja se había visto inmersa con él, le dejaba claro que el ego del slytherin era lo suficientemente grande para acabar con una ciudad entera. Jamás había conocido a alguien que con tan pocas palabras fuera tan avasallador. Rose podía de vez en cuando sentirse intimidada por la fuerte presencia del rubio, pero no era una chica cualquiera: era competencia, era inteligente y una bruja con grandes habilidades. Lo que le molestaba era no ser reconocida por ello.

Podría haber empezado una discusión, pero Rose no era de ese tipo. Lo que quería era llevar a cabo excelentemente bien esa poción, y para ello debía aprender a lidiar con el enorme ego de Scorpius Malfoy. De modo que empezó a hervir el agua y de reojo vio cómo el slytherin cortaba con maestría la cola de salamandra en pedazos iguales.

Todos parecían tener problemas con sus respectivas parejas. Por doquier había estallidos o se derramaban líquidos o artefactos caían al suelo. Rose se mantenía abstraída mientras junto a Scorpius trabajaban en medir con exactitud el tiempo en el que la cola de salamandra debía hervir en el caldero.

- Es tiempo. Debemos echar el polvo de uña de águila- dijo Scorpius dirigiendo un puñado hacia el caldero.

Rose lo detuvo a tiempo.

El rubio pareció impactado cuando la tibia y delicada mano de la pelirroja lo agarró por la muñeca, impidiéndole derramar el polvo dentro del caldero. Sus ojos metálicos se clavaron en los de ella, y fue como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo Rose, mirándolo con reproche. – No es tiempo, vas a arruinarlo todo.

Scorpius escuchó esas palabras y las sintió como una bofetada. No recordaba haber oído jamás la voz de Rose Weasley; era suave y melodiosa, pero a la vez, llena de soberbia. Dejó el polvo sobre la mesa y la pelirroja lo soltó. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada como en un duelo.

- Sí es tiempo.- dijo Scorpius. – La cola de salamandra debe cocerse solo diez minutos y exactamente después se debe echar el polvo. Eres tú quien lo ha arruinado.

Rose se mantuvo firme. Ninguno de los dos levantaba la voz: tenían el tono cordial que habría tenido cualquier pareja de trabajo, pero en sus miradas había rivalidad.

- No.- dijo la pelirroja. – El tiempo aproximado es de 10 minutos, pero cada cola de salamandra es diferente según su peso y tamaño. La forma de saber si en verdad es tiempo es ver si el color de los pedazos que echaste al caldero han tomado una tonalidad dorada. ¿Ves esa tonalidad en alguna parte?

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo con incredulidad: era la primera vez que alguien lo contradecía en cuanto a elaboración de una poción y estaba tan desconcertado como irritado. Se mantuvo firme y no miró al caldero: hacerlo habría significado ceder y no pensaba hacerlo, mucho menos después de escuchar el tono soberbio de la gryffindor.

Rose tomó el polvo entre sus manos. Scorpius la miró con seriedad.

- Soy el mejor en pociones. Jamás he errado una sola preparación.- dijo el rubio, presuntuosamente. – Dame el polvo.

- Casualmente, yo también soy la mejor en pociones.- dijo Rose, desafiante. – Y no te voy a dar nada. Este también es mi trabajo, y soy exigente con los resultados.

Scorpius dio un paso hacia ella.

- Dámelo, Rose.

La pelirroja sintió un extraño cosquilleo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por el slytherin. Tenía un sonido fuerte, poderoso, muy diferente a como lo pronunciaban sus amigos y sus familiares. Le desconcertó que la llamara por su nombre, después de todo, los slytherins y los gryffindors solían tratarse por sus apellidos, pero notó en cambio que para él había sido algo natural y de lo que ni siquiera se había percatado. Era como si para él, los apelativos no fueran relevantes.

En ese instante un pedazo de algún ingrediente saltó de la mesa de Agnes Brown y Alexander Nott para acabar en el caldero de Rose y Scorpius. En cuestión de segundos hubo una explosión y restos de poción acabaron sobre el suelo mientras que una nube de humo hizo toser a todos.

- ¡Silencio! ¡Qué desastre!- exclamó el profesor Laurent. – Señorita Weasley y señor Malfoy; esperaba más concentración de su parte. Si no hubiesen estado inmersos en quien sabe qué discusión, habrían notado el peligro que su poción corría tan cerca de la mesa de los señores Nott y Brown. Ha sido una verdadera decepción.

Jamás, en toda su vida académica, Rose había sentido tanta vergüenza como aquel día. Sus mejillas se encendieron escandalosamente y su mirada se clavó en el piso. Scorpius, por otra parte, parecía sumamente molesto y hastiado.

El profesor Laurent continuó:

- Todos pueden retirarse. La clase de hoy ha sido un desastre y ha terminado. ¡Ah! Ustedes no, campeones. Antes de irse limpiarán el desorden (¡sin magia!) que hizo su poción en mi clase.- luego se inclinó y recogió del suelo un pedazo de cola de salamandra. – Es una lástima: fueron los únicos que esperaron a que los pedazos de cola adquirieran una tonalidad dorada. En fin.

Rose permaneció de pie, muerta de la vergüenza y vio cómo todos salieron de la clase, incluido el profesor Laurent, con una sensación de ruina en la garganta. La carta que le llegaría a la Orden de su parte no sería especialmente halagadora. Scorpius, resignado a la laboriosa tarea que les esperaba, se sacó la túnica y con una expresión de aburrimiento se remangó la camisa, dejando ver parte de unos brazos bien torneados.

- Mejor empecemos de una buena vez, ¿no crees?

- Estoy de acuerdo.- le respondió la pelirroja de forma seca, pero él no le prestó atención y a duras penas notó el enfado de la gryffindoriana.

- ¿Dónde están los artefactos para limpiar?- preguntó el rubio en voz alta.

Rose le dedicó una mirada ácida que él pudo, esta vez, percibir.

- ¿Y por qué debería saberlo? No suelo limpiar clases, sabes. No es algo que suele sucederme.

Scorpius la miró, confundido, como si no entendiera la actitud enfadada de la pelirroja.

- ¿Tienes algo qué decirme? Porque parece que estuvieras atorándote y créeme, no quiero ser el causante de la muerte de una Weasley Granger.

Rose, quien había encontrado sin querer los artefactos de limpieza en el closet de la clase, se volteó y enfrentó a Scorpius.

- No creo que sea algo que quieras escuchar. No soy partidaria de las peleas, y en verdad, prefiero terminar con esto pronto.

Scorpius dio dos pasos hacia adelante y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola fijamente.

- Creí que los gryffindors eran valientes. Así que dime de una vez lo que obviamente mueres por decir.- la tentó con una expresión de provocación evidente en su rostro.

Esta vez, Rose no pudo contenerse.

- Está bien. Te diré qué es lo que quiero decirte: quiero decirte que eres el ser más ególatra que he conocido sobre la tierra. No solo me has mirado como si fuera un insecto desde que nos anunciaron como competidores, sino que me tratas como si fuera inferior y tuvieras que darme órdenes. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo rudo que puedes llegar a ser?

Scorpius la miró aturdido y con la sensación de haber sido mojado con un balde de agua helada.

- En ningún momento he sido rudo contigo. Ni siquiera hemos intercambiado más de cinco palabras.- le dijo en un tono casi de reclamo.

- ¿Que no has sido rudo ni grosero?- repitió Rose como si no pudiese creer que el rubio en verdad no se percatara de la semántica de sus acciones. – La forma en la que me miraste en la sala de espera de la oficina de la directora fue bastante significativa, como si me estuvieras midiendo y llegaras a la conclusión de que no soy competencia para ti. ¿O me equivoco?

Scorpius guardó silencio. Rose continuó:

- Después, me acerqué a ti para proponerte ayudarnos mutuamente en la primera prueba, y no solo te negaste de una forma abrupta y descortés, sino que te fuiste como si yo no hubiese sido más que un elfo doméstico. Y antes de eso, en el tren, me trataste como una pésima prefecta incapaz de controlar a los de mi casa. Y ni hablar hoy en clases cuando me ordenaste que hirviera el agua sin siquiera preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo con los métodos de preparación. Déjame decirte, Malfoy, que todas esas acciones son ofensivas, humillantes y degradantes. Y si no te das cuenta que tratas a las personas de ese modo, es porque tu enorme ego no te permite verlo. Puede ser que otros se dejen maltratar de tal manera, pero yo no. ¡Soy una excelente bruja y sí soy competencia, y tenía razón respecto al tiempo de coacción de la cola de salamandra, muy a pesar de que hayas decidido obviar el asunto!

Tras decir todo aquello, Rose se sintió enrojecer y sacó de su bolsillo su varita. En cuestión de segundos la clase estuvo impecable y sin importarle las consecuencias de su desobediencia salió casi corriendo del salón, dejando a Scorpius totalmente descolocado.

**4.-**

Durante las siguientes horas Scorpius dejó que Rose se luciera en cada clase a pesar de también conocer todas las respuestas a las preguntas de los profesores. La miró la mayoría del tiempo de forma descarada y sin ánimo alguno de disimularlo. Era la primera vez que alguien ponía a prueba su inteligencia de aquel modo. Ella había tenido razón respecto a lo de la cola de salamandra, pero también había acertado en todo lo demás, y Scorpius, por algún extraño motivo, se sentía desafiado y a la vez, culpable. Al principio no entendió el repentino sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo llevaba a mirar a Rose cada cinco minutos como si quisiera decirle algo que no lograba descifrar, pero después entendió que la culpa provenía de haberla maltratado de la forma en la que lo hizo. Porque sí, ahora que lo pensaba, la había maltratado; no era necesario insultar o golpear a alguien para ofenderlo, y ahora que repasaba en su mente los eventos que ella le puntualizó en la clase de pociones, comprendía que había sido poco caballeroso e innecesariamente rudo con alguien que, al fin y al cabo, jamás le había hecho nada. Tal vez se había equivocado: tal vez Rose Weasley sí era competencia, después de todo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué miras tanto a Rose Weasley?- le preguntó Alexander durante la clase de transformaciones. – Creí que no era tu tipo.

- No es eso.- dijo Scorpius sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la pelirroja. – Es solo que parece que voy a tener que estar más pendiente de ella.

- Te dije que era lista.- dijo Alexander.

- Sí, lo es.- dijo Scorpius como resignado. – Además, creo que voy a tener que disculparme con ella.

- ¿Disculparte?- Alexander rió sonoramente y la profesora Grauch le llamó la atención. – Jamás te has disculpado con nadie, Scorpius.

-Lo admito, quizás no sea mi fuerte.- dijo el rubio. – Pero debo hacerlo para quitarme este peso y dejar de sentirme un miserable.

Alexander miró extrañado a su amigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Larga historia.- dijo Scorpius. – Me dio un discurso, así que tengo la sensación de haber sido un canalla.

- Wow, parece que fue un muy buen discurso.- dijo el moreno, asombrado.

- Es mejor tenerla cerca, si voy a competer con ella.

- Vaya.- dijo Alexander. – Parece una chica tranquila, de las que no da discursos capaces de perturbar a un Malfoy.

- No me ha perturbado.- lo corrigió, irritado, Scorpius. – Es solo que no me gusta tratar mal a las mujeres. Y digamos que me dejó en claro que no he sido muy educado con ella.

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Megara, interviniendo de repente.

- Le preguntaba a Scorpius si le gustaban las rosas.- dijo Alexander en tono de burla, pero al recibir una mirada dura y severa de su amigo, se corrigió al instante: - De Quidditch, ¿de qué más podríamos hablar?

Poco después la clase terminó y fueron al comedor con ansias de devorar el banquete. La tarde era soleada pero fresca. Todos parecían animados de tener un tiempo de receso y al fin haber salido de clases, especialmente los gryffindors y los slytherins. Los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff se estaban llevando bien, pero la relación entre los leones y las serpientes permanecía llena de asperezas y muy lejos de quedar en tregua.

Scorpius se sentó junto a Lorcan y sus otros amigos. Moría de hambre. Sin embargo, sus ojos se desplazaron hacia la entrada del comedor cuando Rose Weasley ingresó acompañada por Albus Potter, Fred y Louis Weasley. ¿Es que acaso sus primos jamás la dejaban sola? La vio reírse y llevarse uno de los resortes de cabello rojo que se escapaban de su listón detrás de la oreja. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y otros chicos se le acercaron: Samuel Jordan y Rob Finnigan. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para establecer una conversación con ella porque Lily Potter terminó por llevarse toda su atención.

De repente, Scorpius sintió un codazo en su costilla y no reparó en expresar su dolor:

- AUCH.- dejó salir lenta y sonoramente mientras se volteaba y miraba con expresión asesina a Alexander.

El moreno lo miró con severidad también.

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirar a Rose Weasley de forma tan evidente? Pareces un asesino en serie.

Scorpius no respondió, molesto por el golpe, pero le hizo caso a su amigo. Había pensado en la propuesta de Rose, la de intercambiar ideas sobre la primera prueba; si se había negado aquel día había sido porque a duras penas le había prestado atención y porque, en honor a la verdad, estaba de un pésimo humor tras la carta de sus padres. Pero ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, era una propuesta conveniente y debía sujetarse a ella.

Por eso, después de comer, Scorpius Malfoy fue directo a donde sabía encontraría a la pelirroja: la biblioteca.

Rose se sobresaltó cuando sintió al rubio sentándose frente a ella en la mesa, con la corbata desarreglada y sus ojos metálicos clavados en ella, tal y como los había sentido todo el día desde el incidente en pociones. La pelirroja lo miró con indiferencia y siguió pasando las páginas de su libro.

- ¿Vas a ignorarme?- preguntó él, incrédulo. – Porque es una actitud bastante infantil para la campeona de Gryffindor, ¿no crees?

Rose levantó la mirada del libro y fijó sus ojos azules en los el slytherin.

- No te estoy ignorando.- le respondió con indiferencia. – Solo que no tengo nada qué decirte.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Claro que no; ya me dijiste suficiente en la clase de pociones.

Rose se sonrojó levemente al recordar su estallido de la mañana -del que no se sentía precisamente orgullosa-, pero se mantuvo firme. Scorpius suspiró.

- Escucha, todo lo que me dijiste esta mañana… tienes razón. Si algo puedo decir a mi favor, no me di cuenta de que estaba tratándote de la forma en la que lo hice.

Rose levantó una ceja.

- ¿Estás disculpándote?

- Un hombre sabe hacerlo cuando debe.- dijo Scorpius como si estuviera repitiendo la frase de un libro.

- De hecho, técnicamente, no eres un hombre. Y además, no me has pedido disculpas.- dijo la pelirroja. – De cualquier forma no las estaba esperando. Es decir, ni siquiera te disculpaste cuando casi me atropellaste en vacaciones, ¿por qué lo harías ahora?

- Sí me disculpé contigo esa noche.- la corrigió Scorpius, ofendido.

- No, Alexander Nott lo hizo.- le respondió Rose.

- ¿Siempre eres así?- preguntó el rubio, un tanto irritado.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Así de imposiblemente difícil.- le dijo, y luego intentó volver a corregir la situación a su favor.- Estoy esforzándome.

En ese momento Rose bajó la guardia y cerró su libro. Lo miró dubitativa, pero lejos de estar dispuesta a seguir discutiendo.

- Está bien. Asunto olvidado.- dijo la pelirroja. – Pero en verdad debes aprender a controlar tu ego.

- Haré el intento.- dijo Scorpius mirándola fijamente y percatándose de que tenía una nariz respingada y pequeña, muy acorde con su rostro. – También vine a decirte que acepto tu propuesta de intercambiar ideas sobre la primera prueba.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Darte cuenta de que no soy, después de todo, un elfo doméstico?- le preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

Scorpius la miró con severidad.

- No.- le respondió tajantemente, y se esforzó en esbozar una media sonrisa. – Dejémoslo en que ayer me lo dijiste en un mal momento.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose, con inocencia.

- Asuntos privados.- le respondió él con dureza. La pelirroja se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había sido impertinente con alguien que, al fin y al cabo, era un desconocido, y volvió a fijar la mirada en los libros para escapar a la del rubio. Sin embargo, el slytherin notó el color rosa sobre las mejillas de Rose y, sorprendentemente, su irritación cedió. Optó por dirigir la conversación hacia el tema que realmente le interesaba: – Según nos dijo Mcgonagall, estaba estipulado que no se nos diera pistas para la primera prueba. Las pistas están hechas para que podamos prepararnos con antelación. Si la primera no tiene ninguna, es porque no nos quieren preparados.

Rose se demostró pensativa.

- Sí, es evidente.- comentó. – De modo que la primera prueba debe ser una en la que podremos defendernos sin preparación; lo que significa que es una que en nuestros años de colegio debimos haber aprendido a superar.

- Exactamente.- dijo Scorpius, asombrado por la agilidad mental de la pelirroja e inclinándose sobre la mesa. – La primera prueba debe estar constituida por algo que ya sepamos hacer, o algo que ya conozcamos; es decir, no puede exceder nuestras capacidades.

- Debe ser algo que alumnos de séptimo curso puedan sobrellevar sin preparación previa. Más concretamente, algo que hayamos aprendido en nuestras clases.

- La prueba puede ser sobre cualquiera de las materias que hemos visto, o todas juntas.- dijo Scorpius. – Y lo más seguro es que en ese caso, se trate de probar nuestras destrezas y habilidades adquiridas durante todos estos años.

- Por lo que entonces, quizás la primera prueba sea…

- Una prueba…

-Escrita.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Así que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, aquello era inimaginable. Scorpius apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

- Qué aburrido.- soltó de repente. – Una prueba escrita… Estaba esperando que hubieses llegado a otra conclusión que no fuese la misma que la mía.

- Suena demasiado simple.- dijo Rose, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Si es una prueba escrita, estoy segura de que no será una común. No sé ni por dónde empezar a estudiar.

Varios hufflepuffs y ravenclaws que estaban en la biblioteca miraban a la mesa de Rose y Scorpius con bocas abiertas y murmurando palabras inentendibles.

- Da lo mismo.- dijo Scorpius con tono cansino y descansando la espalda contra la silla. – No vamos a poder repasar lo que hemos visto en 6 años en menos de una semana. Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es sacar libros al azar y leer.

El slytherin se levantó de la mesa y en ese momento, Rose se percató de cuantos ojos los miraban. Scorpius también se dio cuenta y adquirió una expresión de fastidio; la pelirroja, por el contrario, más bien parecía confundida.

- No sé qué te sorprende, Weasley.- dijo Scorpius otra vez llamándola por su apellido, y Rose notó que él se dirigía a ella arbitrariamente por su nombre y su apellido, según le diera la gana. – Un Malfoy y una Weasley sentados en la misma mesa, intercambiando palabras civilizadamente, eso es algo poco común.

Rose lo miró con ingenuidad.

- No veo por qué tanto alboroto.- comentó, restándole importancia al asunto.

Scorpius empezó a caminar hacia su mesa.

- Parece como si no vivieras en este colegio.

El slytherin se sentó en su mesa tranquilo, liberado del peso que había tenido encima gran parte del día, y además, convencido de que Rose Weasley no tenía ninguna otra idea de lo que podría ser la primera prueba. Él, por el contrario, tenía una segunda sospecha: había algo más para lo que no se necesitaba preparación y que también mediría sus capacidades, y eso era el código de honor de la Orden de Merlín. Se preguntaba si los pondrían a prueba para verificar si eran realmente nobles de espíritu, precepto principal del código que todo miembro de la Orden debe poseer. No quiso comentárselo a Rose por obvias razones, y, satisfecho consigo mismo volvió a hundirse en los mismos libros de siempre.

**5.-**

- ¿Rondas nocturnas?- preguntó Lily, acostada boca abajo sobre uno de los muebles de la sala común de Gryffindor. - ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ser prefecta cuando una vez al mes debes deambular por el colegio durante toda la noche sin dormir?

Rose le sonrió a su prima mientras se alisaba la falda con sus manos.

- Me gusta hacerlo una vez al mes. Es relajante.

- Yo diría, escalofriante.- dijo Hugo mientras le ordenaba a una de sus piezas del tablero de ajedrez que se moviera. – Caminar por Hogwarts en la noche, sin nadie más que los fantasmas y la gente muerta de los cuadros, debe ser como una película de terror.

Albus, quien jugaba ajedrez mágico con Hugo, frunció el ceño al ver cómo la ficha del castaño desarmaba una de las suyas. Luego de pasarse una mano por la nuca miró a su hermana, Lily.

- Tú deberías ya ir a dormir. Mañana vamos a entrenar temprano.- dijo el moreno. – Lysander dice que el equipo de Ravenclaw entrenó todas las vacaciones.

Lily entornó los ojos. Su cabello rojo cereza caía por sus hombros.

- ¿Por qué me hablas de Ravenclaw cuando la única verdadera competencia es el equipo de Slytherin?- dijo la pelirroja. – Son ellos los que siempre nos hacen la pelea en la cancha.

- Slytherins.- dijo Hugo, simulando un escalofrío. - ¿Soy el único que siente un escalofrío al escuchar esa palabra?

Albus sonrió.

- Haz todas las bromas que quieras, Hugo, pero sea como sea los de la casa Slytherin son buenos en Quidditch.

- ¿Por qué siempre los defiendes?- dijo el castaño, olvidándose del ajedrez. – Parece como si fueran tus amigos.

- No lo son.- dijo Albus. – Pero tampoco mis enemigos. Mientras ninguno me haga nada, todo bien con ellos.

- Claro, díselo a Teddy.- dijo Hugo, cruzándose de brazos. – Dile a Teddy que la casa Slytherin no ha hecho nada a nadie, mucho menos, ayudar a la muerte de sus padres.

Lily se incorporó y se estiró, desperezándose de forma gatuna.

- Oh por Merlín, paren ya con esa discusión tan aburrida.- dijo la pelirroja. – Al tiene razón, Hugo; es cierto que la casa Slytherin sacó a los que estuvieron del lado de Voldemort durante la guerra, pero eso pasó ya hace mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, a mí sí me caen mal los slytherins, pero no por su pasado, sino porque son unos elitistas y snobs insufribles. Y aún así hay excepciones: ¿son o no amigos de Lorcan Scamander? Él es Slytherin.

Hugo no quiso discutirle a Lily por dos razones: nunca le discutía nada a Lily sino en muy contadas ocasiones, y segundo, porque no encontraba argumento que justificara el por qué con Lorcan tenía una relación excelente mientras que a los demás slytherins los anulaba.

Rose hizo caso omiso de la conversación de sus primos y tan pronto el reloj de la sala común tocó las doce, salió a hacer las respectivas horas de rondas. Todos los prefectos de cada casa hacían una ronda al mes, siempre el mismo día, y cada uno vigilaba un sector específico del castillo. Aquella noche Rose recorrió su sector muy relajada por la caminata y el arrullador sonido nocturno. Sin embargo, a la tercera vuelta, justo al llegar a su punto límite del recorrido que colindaba con el sector de Scorpius Malfoy, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la otra esquina, muy cerca de la biblioteca. Rose se detuvo en seco durante unos segundos, como esperando escuchar el ruido por segunda vez para corroborar su existencia.

Y el ruido otra vez se produjo como un eco a lo largo del pasillo.

- ¿Malfoy?- llamó primero en voz baja. – Malfoy.- repitió por segunda vez, esta vez con una voz firme que cualquiera en los alrededores habría podido escuchar, pero nadie respondió. – Genial.

Rose miró sus pies: estaba aún dentro de su sector y si daba un paso hacia adelante estaría invadiendo la zona de Scorpius Malfoy. Sin embargo, ¿qué era lo correcto de hacer en semejante situación? No podía dar la vuelta y simplemente olvidar que había escuchado algo; podría tratarse de un alumno menor tratando de robar algo o aventurándose por el castillo y podía lastimarse. ¿En dónde diablos estaba Malfoy? Era su responsabilidad vigilar esa zona, no la de ella. Rose se mordió los labios.

Tendría que romper las reglas por una única vez.

Rose dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que dio la vuelta a la esquina y vio el vacío. El pasillo estaba oscuro y no había nadie en él. Por un momento estuvo dispuesta a regresar sobre sus pasos y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado –después de todo, nadie la había visto irrumpir en una zona que no le correspondía-, pero el ruido volvió a surgir, esta vez más fuerte, y Rose estuvo segura de que provino del interior de la biblioteca.

"_Esto es más grave de lo que pensé",_ se dijo a sí misma. Una cosa era pasear por Hogwarts –lo que implicaba un castigo de por lo menos un mes de detención y cincuenta puntos menos a la casa involucrada-, pero otra muy diferente era ingresar a la biblioteca sin vigilancia alguna, en la madrugada, con pleno acceso a todos los libros, incluida la sección prohibida. Eso, para quien lo hiciese, Rose estaba segura de que significaría una sanción ejemplar. Rose se acercó a la gran puerta de la biblioteca; estaba entre abierta.

Rose entró.

Por alguna extraña razón, una vez allí, la gryffindoriana sintió miedo. Tal vez era debido a la oscuridad; la noche envolvía aquel lugar que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver siempre a la luz del día en tinieblas. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que en aquellas circunstancias, la biblioteca le parecía un sitio desconocido y ajeno. Caminó y pudo escuchar sus propios pasos haciendo eco. Se detuvo bruscamente. Sintió como si fuese ella la que debía esconderse, como si fuese ella la que debía guardar silencio. Volvió a caminar, esta vez con más cuidado. Avanzó por algunos estantes de libros y algo en la mesa a su derecha le llamó la atención. Sobre la madera pulida había un libro abierto, como si alguien lo hubiese estado leyendo pocos segundos antes de que ella entrara. Rose se acercó, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el libro entre sus manos sintió a alguien acercándosele por detrás.

Su reacción fue inmediata.

La pelirroja se volteó y lanzó un golpe a puño cerrado sobre un rostro que, por la velocidad de su reacción, no pudo identificar. Un dolor intenso se esparció por la mano de Rose, quien soltó un quejido que, sin embargo, fue opacado por el rugido de dolor de Scorpius Malfoy mientras caía apoyado contra la estantería de libros, sosteniéndose la nariz con ambas manos.

- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó Rose, temblorosa y agitada.

- Weasley.- lanzó Scorpius en un tono de dolor y sarcasmo a la vez. – Para tu información, me rompiste la nariz.

Rose se llevó una mano a la boca al ver unas gotas de sangre caer de la barbilla del slytherin hacia su camisa blanca semi abotonada. El chico seguía sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la estantería, sosteniéndose la nariz con los ojos cerrados; era evidente que estaba experimentando un gran dolor.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó la pelirroja, arrodillándose junto a él. - ¿Te duele mucho?

Scorpius abrió los ojos solo para dedicarle una mirada furiosa.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- le soltó venenosamente.

Rose se llevó algunos rizos sueltos tras la oreja.

- Juro que no sabía que eras tú. Me asusté y mi reacción fue inmediata. Jamás le he pegado a alguien…

- Pues para haber sido tu primera vez, vas muy bien Weasley.- le dijo con sarcasmo y dureza.

- Lo arreglaré, lo prometo. Te llevaré a la enfermería.- dijo Rose, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, Scorpius la tomó de la muñeca y la forzó a volver a caer arrodillada sobre el suelo. El tirón del slytherin fue tan fuerte que la pelirroja se vio frente a frente con él, muy cerca.

- Tú no me vas a llevar a ningún lado.- dijo el rubio como si estuviera dando una orden, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a arreglar tu nariz? Creo que el golpe también te hizo daño al cerebro.- dijo Rose, pero tan pronto lo dijo entendió de qué se trataba todo el asunto y la resistencia de Scorpius. – No quieres que te lleve a la enfermería porque nos preguntarán qué estábamos haciendo aquí en primer lugar. Yo tengo una razón, pero tú… ¡eras tú quien estaba haciendo los ruidos aquí adentro! ¡Estabas en la biblioteca aún sabiendo que está prohibido!

Rose intentó soltarse del rubio, pero Scorpius no disminuyó la presión en su muñeca.

- Bravo, Weasley. Llevarme a la enfermería sería como entregarme, así que tendrás que arreglar esto tú misma.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó Rose, incrédula. – No, Malfoy. No, no, no y no. Jamás he reparado huesos.

Scorpius soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y respiró entrecortadamente.

- Jamás habías golpeado a alguien y lo hiciste muy bien. Espero que sepas enmendar mi nariz tan brillantemente como la destruiste.

Rose lo miró con angustia y desesperación.

- ¡Es una locura! Lo que me pides es una locura. ¡No voy a hacerlo! Lee mis labios: No-voy-a-hacerlo. Voy a llevarte a la enfermería, y que tenga que pasar lo que tenga que pasar.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Scorpius. – Pues no veo cómo vas a lograr moverme de aquí contra de mi voluntad.

Rose abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía respuesta. Derrotada, logró soltarse del Slytherin y se puso de pie.

- No tengo que llevarte. Iré donde Madame Pomfrey y le diré lo que pasó.- dijo ella con la cabeza en alto.

- No lo harás.- dijo Scorpius, mirándola amenazadoramente. – Porque si lo haces, también tendrás que explicar qué estabas haciendo dentro de la biblioteca.

Aquellas palabras fueron para Rose como una bofetada.

- ¡Estaba haciendo mi deber! ¡Escuché ruidos y vine a ver qué sucedía!- exclamó, ofendida.

- No tienes cómo probarlo, Weasley.- dijo Scorpius, desde el suelo. – Estás aquí, conmigo, y en mí sector de recorrido. Son varias las reglas que has roto. Así que te recomiendo quedarte callada y arreglar mi nariz de una buena vez.

- No puedo creer que me estés chantajeando.- dijo Rose, cruzándose de brazos. – Es lo más bajo que…

- Weasley, ¿te molesta si me sermoneas mientras arreglas lo que hiciste? Porque duele; en verdad duele.

Rose se vio forzada a guardarse toda su indignación y a arrodillarse junto al rubio nuevamente. Por más que estuviera realmente molesta por la situación, no podía olvidar que fue ella quien le rompió la nariz a Scorpius, y por alguna razón se sentía conmovida ante el evidente sufrimiento del chico. Por supuesto, no se lo demostró.

- Quita las manos de tu nariz o no podré hacer nada.- le pidió Rose en un tono seco.

- Tengo que sostenerla o caerá al suelo, Weasley.- dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo.

Rose lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Escucha, si no cooperas va a seguir doliéndote, pero solo; porque yo me iré y me desentenderé del asunto.

Los ojos metálicos de Scorpius la miraron con astucia.

- Creo que ya sentamos las razones por las cuales no puedes desentenderte de nada.

Rose hizo acopio de gran fuerza de voluntad para no ceder al enojo que sentía hacia el slytherin.

- Vas a tener que confiar en mí, Malfoy. No hay otra opción.

Scorpius dejó salir otro quejido y respiró entrecortadamente. Cada inhalación le producía un dolor indescriptible que se extendía por todo su rostro directo hacia su frente. Trató de controlar su sufrimiento y entendió que debía dejar que Rose hiciera el intento de curarlo, pues la otra opción –ir donde Madame Pomfrey- era impensable. Scorpius maldijo el no poder curarse él mismo y tener que depender de las habilidades mágicas de otro. Finalmente, optó por dejar caer las manos y revelar su rostro. Rose se acercó lo suficiente como para ver el daño a pesar de la sangre.

- Weasley.

- Dime.- le respondió ella, analizando la fractura.

- Dices que nunca has reparado huesos rotos, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.- dijo ella, sacando su varita. – No entiendo cómo no prefieres ir donde Pomfrey.

Scorpius soltó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no le duró mucho tiempo pues aquel gesto le produjo dolor. Notó, a poca distancia, que la piel de Rose parecía tallada en mármol; demasiado perfecta.

- Si se llega a saber que uso el tiempo de las rondas nocturnas para estar en la biblioteca, no solo perderé el puesto de prefecto, sino que quién sabe si lograré graduarme.- dijo Scorpius mientras Rose continuaba la inspección de su rostro. – Así que tendré que arriesgarme.

Rose respiró profundo y levantó su varita. Por dentro estaba infinitamente nerviosa y debido a ello prefirió no darse más tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Nada ganaría con postergarlo, solo provocarle más dolor a Scorpius y a sí misma.

- Bien, aquí voy.- dijo casi en un murmullo. – _Episkeyo_.

El hechizo salió de la varita de Rose y cayó frágilmente sobre el rostro de Scorpius. El dolor paró inmediatamente y tras un sonido seco, como el de dos piedras golpeándose una con la otra, todo hubo terminado. Rose, quien había cerrado los ojos, los abrió lenta y temerosamente para encontrarse con la nariz del slytherin, perfecta, tal y como la había tenido unas horas antes del infortunado suceso.

Scorpius se llevó ambas manos al rostro y palpó su nariz. La sentía igual que antes: perfecta. Se puso de pie, aliviado, y se limpió la sangre con las mangas de la camisa.

Rose lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Siempre haces esto?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Dejarme romper la nariz por chicas?- le preguntó Scorpius, mirándola con algo de fastidio. - No, Rose; te aseguro que eres la primera.

La gryffindoriana sintió estremecerse tras volver a escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios del slytherin. Trató de ocultarlo volviendo al tema central:

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.- dijo ella. - ¿Siempre entras en la biblioteca durante las rondas nocturnas?

Scorpius la miró cansinamente.

- Sí. Odio las rondas.- le respondió, cerrando el libro que había estado descansando sobre la mesa.

Rose tenía la boca semi abierta por la incredulidad.

- ¡Eso está totalmente prohibido!- exclamó, y algunos rizos rojos cayeron nuevamente a los lados de su rostro como resortes que acariciaban su cuello. – Ahora entiendo cómo sabías la ubicación exacta de todo en la biblioteca.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en Rose. Había logrado hacer un _Episkeyo_ perfecto. Definitivamente la había subestimado. Notó que ella también se había manchado la blusa con su sangre y le pareció gracioso pensar que si alguien los veía en ese preciso momento, habría creído que venían de haber matado a alguien. Lo que no le pareció tan gracioso fue ver la postura de la pelirroja: parecía realmente un problema el que ella supiera su secreto. Tendría que lidiar con el asunto de inmediato.

Scorpius caminó hacia ella hasta que estuvieron relativamente cerca. Sus ojos la miraban con una agudeza inaudita. Rose volvió a sentirse intimidada.

- Hablas como si no hubieses roto una regla al haber ingresado a mi zona de recorrido. No soy el único aquí que quebrantó la ley de Hogwarts.

- Lo hice porque creí que se trataba de… ¡olvídalo!- exclamó Rose, exaltada.

- Siempre haces lo que te ordenan, ¿verdad? Eres así de esquemática.- dijo Scorpius, caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose sobre ella. – Nadie tiene por qué saber lo que ocurrió esta noche.

Rose lo miró con incomprensión.

- No entiendes nada.- le dijo, esta vez en un tono bajo y suave. – No se trata de si soy esquemática o no. Se trata de lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es. La biblioteca está abierta durante las horas del día con supervisión constante por una razón; hay una sección prohibida, y…

Pero Rose no pudo continuar. Tan pronto hubo pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras Scorpius saltó de la mesa y caminó hacia ella a una velocidad que la forzó a retroceder hasta golpearse contra un estante de libros. El rubio la acorraló encerrándola entre sus brazos, cada uno colocado a un lado de ella. Rose miró, sin aliento, directo a esos ojos metálicos que poco a poco se iban oscureciendo hasta volverse negros, imposibles, profundos.

- ¿Y qué, Weasley? Termina de decir lo que ibas a decir.- le exigió con una voz oscura que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y pegarse más contra el estante de libros, como un pequeño animal acorralado. – La sección prohibida ¿no? por supuesto. Soy Scorpius Malfoy. Si estoy en la biblioteca es porque me interesa la sección prohibida y la magia oscura.

Rose había perdido el habla. Todo su cuerpo tremulaba y sentía ganas de echarse a llorar. Jamás alguien se había dirigido a ella con tanta violencia. Se sentía desubicada, confundida; ni siquiera podía coordinar pensamiento alguno.

Scorpius continuó clavándole su mirada negra como una daga.

- Está en mi sangre. Soy un Malfoy. El hijo de un mortífago, y nada más que eso.

- No es eso lo que quise decir.- soltó Rose casi en un susurro inaudible, con la voz quebrada, casi irreconocible. – Yo…

- Tú eres la hija de héroes. Si vas a la biblioteca en la noche es para instruirte en Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras, pero si soy yo, definitivamente traigo algo entre manos. Eso es lo que querías decir, ¿verdad?

- ¡No!- gritó Rose desesperada y al borde del llanto, pero Scorpius no se conmovió; estaba poseído por una rabia incandescente que muy pocas veces se apoderaba de él.

Lo que más atemorizaba a Rose era esa forma que tenía el slytherin para arrinconarla y ponerla al límite de sus nervios sin necesidad de agredirla directamente, ni siquiera levantar la voz. Incluso en aquellos momentos, Scorpius Malfoy mantenía un tono de voz bajo, casi grave, pero de una fuerza demoledora.

- Voy a decirte algo, Weasley, y quiero que quede bien claro: no siento vergüenza de mi apellido, ni de mi padre, ni de ser un slytherin. Lo que tú y el resto de tu casa piense, me tiene sin cuidado. No eres más que una niña mimada y engreída. No eres nada.- y tras decir aquello dio dos pasos hacia atrás y media vuelta, directo hacia la salida de la biblioteca. – Dile lo que quieras a quien quieras. Diles que estuve aquí. Ya no me importa.

Y desapareció por el pasillo.

Rose tardó varios minutos en recuperarse. Sus piernas temblaban y dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas como en una pequeña descarga. Sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad increíble dentro de su pecho. Lo que más le perturbó no fue la reacción de Scorpius, sino el no haber podido defenderse. Jamás había querido decir lo que él interpretó. Rose, en ningún momento, pensó que Scorpius hubiese estado leyendo algo de magia oscura. Sin embargo, más por curiosidad que para comprobarlo, tan pronto logró reponerse un poco de lo sucedido caminó hacia la mesa y vio la portada del libro que el slytherin, seguramente, había estado leyendo pacíficamente segundos antes de que ella llegase a interrumpirlo.

El título, como si hubiese contenido algo parecido a una epifanía, la sobrecogió:

"_Romeo y Julieta, por William Shakespeare"_


	4. La pantera

_hola! He vuelto. Lamento haberme tardado más de tres días en publicar, ahora sí tengo que cambiar la fecha de publicaciones: me tardaré máximo una semana en publicar (a veces menos de una semana, pero nunca más...a menos que surja un inesperado acontecimiento) En fin, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo incondicional: muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes :) ¿Qué es un fic sin lectores?: un Fic solitario. jaja, así que muchas gracias por hacer de este un fic al que no le falte compañía. Gracias._

_Les he respondido sus reviews uno a uno, y solo no pude responder a unas dos personas que cuando intenté hacerlo, me salió que tenían inabilitada la opción de recibir mensajes. Por fa, si pueden, actívenla para que pueda responderles sus mensajes. Si no han recibido un mensaje mío, entonces sabrán que son ustedes a las que me refiero :)_

_Saludos especiales a lectoras sin cuenta: irene y alfy (y honey, aunque creo que tú sí tienes cuenta y ya te respondí jaja)_

_En fin, sin más vueltas les dejo el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten._

**Capítulo IV**

**La pantera**

**1.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

- Pásame las tostadas.- dijo Hugo, mientras engullía un sanduche.

- Te haría bien masticar de vez en cuando.- comentó Lily.

- O enseñarme tus trucos en el ajedrez mágico.- agregó Albus, mientras tomaba jugo de naranja del vaso de Lily.

- No son trucos, es inteligencia.- respondió Hugo.

- Vamos, ¿a quién le importa el ajedrez?- preguntó Lorcan, quien había invadido la mesa de Gryffindor durante el desayuno. – Mejor hablemos de Quidditch. Por cierto, Lily, supe que este año vas a ser cazadora en el equipo, ¿segura de que podrás con el puesto?

- Podré.- dijo Lily, muy tranquila y sosteniendo una manzana en su mano derecha. – ¿Desde cuándo me hablas, Scamander?

- Siempre te he hablado.- respondió Lorcan, tomando una manzana también de la vasija y fingiendo que no estaba allí solo por el Quidditch. – ¿Recuerdas esa vez que se te cayó la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre del segundo piso de la madriguera? Yo la recogí, fui a devolvértela, y tú me dijiste gracias, y yo dije que por nada.

- ¡Scamander, vuelve a tu mesa!- exclamó Samuel Jordan desde unos puestos a la distancia. – ¡Allá también hay manzanas!

- Sí, cómo olvidar esa extensa y profunda charla.- dijo Lily, mordiendo la manzana. – No vas a sacarme información de ningún tipo, Lorcan.

- ¿De dónde sacó ese carácter?- preguntó Lorcan a Albus.

- De mamá.- contestó el moreno, sonriendo. – Son espantosamente idénticas.

- ¡Por aquí, Rose!- exclamó Louis agitando su brazo en el aire.

Rose entró en el gran comedor aquella mañana como si nada hubiese sucedido la noche anterior. Miró de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Scorpius, desayunando animadamente con sus amigos e ignorante de su presencia. Levantó la cabeza y siguió adelante.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre el incidente con el slytherin, tal vez demasiado. Se reprochaba haberle dedicado tanto tiempo a un asunto tan banal y que no debería significarle pensamiento alguno. Tras recuperarse por completo de la discusión con Scorpius, Rose tomó, una vez más, la firme decisión de no volver a dirigirle la palabra al menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Todos los accidentes y discusiones y enfrentamientos que habían tenido sin apenas conocerse le habían dejado claro que relacionarse con él solo le podría traer esa sensación rara e inexplicable que la volvía vulnerable a su presencia, y esa era una sensación que no le gustaba. Rose estaba acostumbrada a tener el control de todo, a ser la mejor en todo; y de repente aparecía Scorpius a romper con esa realidad. Además, la forma en la que el slytherin la trató fue cruda y aún no lograba borrar las palabras que dirigió hacia ella: _"No eres más que una niña mimada y engreída. No eres nada." _Aquellas palabras todavía la quemaban por dentro.

Rose se sirvió unos cuantos pancakes y luego miró otra vez disimuladamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Scorpius sonreía mientras Megara Zabini descansaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello y le susurraba algo en el oído. Rose volvió a fijar su mirada sobre su comida. Le importaba un comino que Scorpius Malfoy creyese que ella tenía prejuicios contra él por su apellido. No pensaba aclararle nada pues no le debía ninguna explicación. Se preguntó, por unos segundos, cómo podía aquel rubio que sonreía con sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin ser el mismo que la intimidaba de tal manera que la paralizaba cuando la miraba, a veces, con una intensidad en sus ojos metálicos que ella no había encontrado en los de nadie más. Pero Scorpius tenía amigos, y charlaba y se reía de la misma manera que ella lo hacía con los suyos; ¿cómo podía ser, entonces, que la comunicación entre ellos dos fuera tan difícil? Rose volvió a recordar la noche pasada y sintió su orgullo herido. Aún no podía creer que la hubiese catalogado de "mimada" y "engreída" sin siquiera conocerla. ¿Es que acaso era eso lo que él percibía de ella? ¿Era eso lo que proyectaba? Se sentía ofendida y confundida porque no lograba entender por qué le afectaba tanto la opinión de un extraño.

Sin embargo, había sucedido algo más que Rose no lograba explicarse. Tras haber visto el libro de William Shakespeare sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, un impulso la forzó a llevárselo, y actualmente lo cargaba consigo en su bolso. Por supuesto que había leído algunas de las obras de William Shakespeare –a ella le gustaba la literatura, tanto de magos como de muggles-, pero, casualmente, se había resistido a leer Romeo y Julieta por las siguientes razones: la historia era ampliamente conocida y le parecía terrible leer algo de lo que estuvo enterada prácticamente a la vez que aprendió a deletrear; y por último, aquella historia tan famosa, al menos en el mundo muggle, jamás le había llamado la atención. La encontraba algo cursi, a decir verdad. Precisamente por eso le había sorprendido tanto ver que era aquel el libro que Scorpius estaba leyendo. Si bien en la biblioteca de Hogwarts había una sección de literatura muggle, nunca pensó que fuese del interés de muchas personas, menos aún de Scorpius Malfoy. Al abrir el libro esa misma noche, notó que su prejuicio hacia la historia le había hecho olvidar que lo importante, en las palabras de su abuela: "siempre es cómo una historia es contada, y no lo que sucede en ella; allí está la verdadera magia". Y efectivamente, quedó prendida de los primeros versos. Tomó el libro porque decidió leerlo rápidamente y devolverlo a la biblioteca tan pronto como hubiese terminado. Pero ahora un pensamiento había asaltado su mente: ¿y si Scorpius iba en busca de él? _"Si aquello ocurre, no tiene por qué saber que fui yo, pudo ser cualquiera"_, pensó, tranquilizándose a sí misma, y optó por olvidar el asunto.

Sin embargo, olvidar todo lo relacionado con Scorpius Malfoy fue más difícil de lo que creyó.

La primera clase fue la de Encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwick. Rose supo que el día sería terrible cuando, al ingresar a la clase, tropezó con el pie que una chica de Slytherin le puso en el camino, y hubiese dado a parar al suelo de no ser que Albus logró agarrarla y estabilizarla. Al voltearse, Rose la vio riéndose junto a un grupo y mientras Albus se la llevaba dedicándole miradas asesinas a las slytherinianas, escuchó claramente el siguiente comentario: "jamás llegará a los talones de Scorpius".

A pesar de que el rubio no tuvo nada que ver con aquel incidente, lo que sucedió después logró empeorar la situación, y sin duda alguna, Rose hubiera preferido más ataques de slytherianas a lo que se le presentó: Scorpius fue agresivo en su competencia dentro de clase. Ni bien ella terminaba el trabajo en clase, el rubio acababa el suyo y resultaba mejor que el de ella, mucho menos detallado y con resultados más prácticos. Ni bien ella levantaba la mano para dar una respuesta, y Scorpius ya la había respondido sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de levantar la suya. Al final de la clase, el rubio logró acumular 100 puntos para Slytherin, y Rose, apenas 50.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué le hiciste a Malfoy?- preguntó Albus. – Porque parece tener toda la intención de sacarte del camino sin contemplaciones.

Rose miró a su primo fingiendo que el asunto no le preocupaba.

- Como si yo tuviera que hacerle algo a Malfoy para que él sea un competidor agresivo. – le dijo a su primo. – Admito que me ha agarrado desprevenida; pero la próxima clase estaré lista y no le irá tan bien.

La siguiente clase fue Runas Antiguas y Rose puso todo de sí para equiparar la balanza, especialmente porque le estaba empezando a molestar los murmullos burlones de los slytherins, que se pavoneaban de tener al verdadero campeón. Durante la clase Rose presentó los mejores trabajos, ganándole a Scorpius por detalles mínimos pero trascendentes. La pelirroja hacía el doble de lo que le pedían, y lo hacía bien. Scorpius, por otro lado, conseguía buenos resultados pero en un lapso mayor de tiempo, unos minutos más que le significaban la derrota. Por otro lado, la táctica de responder sin levantar la mano no le funcionó esta vez, pues aunque respondía antes, Rose completaba su información después con datos curiosos e ingeniosos que lo opacaban ante el profesor. Indudablemente, la ganadora de aquella clase fue ella, y los gryffindors no dejaron pasar la oportunidad para devolverle el golpe a los slytherins, quienes salieron siseando del salón.

Rose, al cruzar las puertas directo al pasillo, suspiró: en su horario, la clase marcada era la de Criaturas Mágicas, con Hagrid.

Estaba segura de que lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno.

**2.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Cuando el sol surgió la mañana de aquel día tras el incidente en la biblioteca, Scorpius acabó con sus rondas y fue directo a su sala común a cambiarse, tomar una poción revitalizante, y dirigirse al comedor. Cuando estuvo en su habitación se pasó una mano por el rostro y se insultó a sí mismo: _"Idiota, soy un verdadero idiota"_. Se insultó no porque se arrepintiera de haberle dejado en claro las cosas a Rose Weasley, sino porque al final, su orgullo slytheriano le había hecho irse dejando su destino en las manos de una gryffindoriana. Pudo haberla convencido, tal vez, si se hubiese quedado un poco más, si se hubiese guardado la rabia ante los argumentos de la pelirroja; pero no, tuvo que descontrolarse. Y es que siempre perdía el control cuando se trataba del tema de su apellido y los prejuicios discriminatorios de los otros respecto a su origen. Ahora, seguramente al bajar al comedor Malone se le acercaría para decirle que Mcgonagall lo esperaba en la dirección, y allí, quién sabe qué desgracias le acaecerían: quizás, la peor de todas…ser descalificado de la Competencia de Merlín.

Al salir de la sala común, Dana Krokovski, una chica de sexto año de su misma casa con la que había salido el verano pasado se le acercó, pero él la ignoró y siguió su camino. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en mente como para pensar en chicas. Sin embargo, justo antes de entrar al comedor fue interceptado por Megara, y a ella no la pudo ignorar. Entraron juntos, y Scorpius sintió el impulso de no esperar más y besarla allí mismo, antes de que Malone se le acercara y le dijera que estaba expulsado. Al diablo con el consejo de Alexander, eso de que debía esperar un tiempo antes de decirle a Megara lo que quería. "¿Crees que ella te tomará en serio si le dices esto ahora, un mes después de que terminaste con Dana, y antes de ella, con Paulova, Ana Karina, Flavia y esa húngara que conocimos hace tres años con la que continuaste mandándote cartas? Permanece en abstinencia algunos meses y luego dile a Megara lo que sientes, pero no así; creerá que quieres jugar con ella." Por eso Scorpius había decidido esperar, porque si bien era cierto que había estado con varias chicas a las que llegó a apreciar en algún punto, siempre que pensó en algo serio pensó en Megara, y en nadie más.

Aún envuelto en sus propias cavilaciones avanzó hacia su mesa, pero pronto empezó a serenarse al ver que Malone no lo buscaba, y que todo parecía estar como siempre.

- Voy a ver si averiguo algo sobre el equipo de Gryffindor.- dijo Lorcan y caminó directo hacia la mesa de los gryffindors.

Scorpius respiró profundo. ¿Era acaso posible que Rose Weasley hubiese optado por mantener la boca cerrada? El rubio no podía creerlo. La gryffindoriana era tan recta como una regla, parecía un robot programado para hacer exactamente lo que le ordenaran. No era nada espontánea ni arriesgada y por ende, no podía comprender que para Scorpius entrar en la biblioteca durante la noche era algo sin importancia. Entonces, ¿por qué no había informado a sus superiores de lo acontecido? Estaba seguro de que no era por generosidad, la respuesta tenía que ir por otro lado: Rose Weasley temía ser involucrada, y por tanto, castigada también. Sí, esa era la respuesta. Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa: sí, Rose Weasley era un robot programado para seguir y cumplir órdenes, pero no era estúpida. Jamás se delataría a sí misma.

El resto del desayuno fue, quizás, el mejor de su vida. Disfrutó de estar con sus amigos y devoró como si no hubiese comido en días. Al dirigirse a la clase de Encantamientos se prometió a sí mismo demostrarles a todos quién era Scorpius Malfoy; demostrarles que él, un slytherin, hijo de un ex mortífago, podía ganarle a una gryffindoriana, hija de héroes de guerra. Su competitividad se había disparado al más alto nivel; ya no sentía el más leve rezago de culpabilidad por haber sido duro con Rose Weasley. Ella no era diferente a los de su casa: lo menospreciaba por su apellido y el pasado de su familia, había estado a punto de acusarlo de investigar en la sección prohibida. Su rostro inocente y su expresión frágil ya no lo iban a conmover.

Esto era la guerra.

Por eso, cuando entró a la clase se sentó en la primera fila –Alexander refunfuñó pero terminó sentándose a su lado-, y Megara tomó asiento tras de él. Pocos minutos antes de que llegara el profesor Flitwick, Scorpius vio llegar a Rose y también la vio tropezar por culpa de una chica de slytherin. La observó tambalearse y aferrarse a sus libros como si estos fuesen a salvarla de la caída; por suerte, Albus Potter logró sostenerla antes de que la humillación fuese completada. Notó que Rose había quedado sorprendida por aquella acción y que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente. Estaba seguro de que nadie antes la había molestado, y que aquello era algo nuevo para Rose. Casi sintió algo de ternura hacia ella y desagrado hacia las chicas de su propia casa, pero se forzó a recordar la noche pasada, las palabras de la pelirroja, y aquellos sentimientos desaparecieron para no volver.

El resto de la clase fue un mar de placer. Scorpius se deleitó superando a Rose una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Primero con los trabajos en clase, y luego con las preguntas. La vio morderse los labios, perder el control de algunos rizos que como resortes cayeron por su nuca, fruncir el entrecejo, sonrojarse, y todo aquello constituyó un gran alimento a su ego. Al término de la clase salió triunfante, y pudo escuchar a los de su casa comentar lo afortunados que eran de tener a alguien como él que los representara. Camino a la clase de Runas Antiguas Scorpius se dijo a sí mismo que vencer a Rose no sería, después de todo, tan difícil como había pensado hace un día. La gryffindoriana era inteligente, pero su ingenuidad, frente a la astucia del slytherin, la llevaría a hundirse al final de aquella competencia, estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, cuando empezó la clase de Runas Antiguas los papeles dieron un nuevo giro. Scorpius vio a Rose arreglarse los rizos que, salvajes, se escapaban del listón, y enfocarse en la solución de problemas de runas. Terminó cinco más que él, más rápido que él, y más ingeniosamente que él. En cuanto a la ronda de preguntas, Rose demostró aprender de los trucos de su competencia. Si bien a ella no le gustaba responder sin que le dieran la palabra, compensó el no ser la primera en dar respuestas con dar información adicional y trascendente para los temas tratados en clase. Al final de la clase Scorpius se sintió irritado, pero a la vez –aunque no quisiera admitirlo- impresionado. Esa misma impresión, casi admiración que sintió tras Runas Antiguas por Rose se convirtió rápidamente en rivalidad, y supo que si no volvía a dejar a la pelirroja bajo sus pies en la siguiente clase, el día le sabría amargo y le sería insoportable.

Por eso, cuando vio en su horario que la próxima era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Aquella iba a ser una clase para recordar.

**3.-**

**De cómo la lujuria envolvió a la rosa y al escorpión**

- Albus, se te cayó esto.- dijo Agnes Brown, entregándole en la mano una pluma a Albus.

- Gracias, Agnes.- dijo el moreno, sonriéndole. Rose notó que la rubia se sonrojó violentamente. A decir verdad, Albus también lo notó.

- Deberías invitarla a salir.- le dijo Rose a su primo minutos después, mientras caminaban a las afueras de Hogwarts para su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Albus sonrió. Su cabello negro se desordenaba aún más por la brisa en el exterior.

- No lo creo. Agnes es una buena compañera.

- Pero…

- No puedo hacer que me guste, ¿o sí?

Afuera el verde del césped y la demás vegetación era brillante e imponente. Tanto los gryffindors como los slytherins se acomodaban por el perímetro en donde se realizaban las clases. Rose hizo lo mismo: acomodó sus libros y respiró el olor a naturaleza. Trató de relajarse, pero solo lo consiguió a medias. Tenía que ser excelente o Scorpius volvería a tomar la delantera, el asunto era que ella no era particularmente buena con las criaturas que Hagrid solía presentarles en clase. Era buena, pero no excedía las expectativas, aunque Hagrid siempre decía que sí y le calificaba de esa manera. Ella no sabía qué tal era Scorpius con las criaturas mágicas, pero tenía la impresión de que existían pocas cosas que le influyeran verdadero miedo al slytherin. De modo que temía que esa fuese, incluso, una de sus materias favoritas.

Y Rose no se equivocaba.

Scorpius llegó con Megara y Alexander, quienes odiaban la clase y tan solo deseaban salir vivos e ilesos de ella, sin embargo, Scorpius era otra historia; si había una clase que al rubio le apasionara más que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esa era sin duda Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No es que deseara dedicarse a la zoología, ni mucho menos. Pero Scorpius era un amante de la adrenalina, y eso mismo eran las clases de Hagrid: adrenalina pura. Su aburrimiento ante la quietud y pasividad de Hogwarts se veía mermado con clases como aquella, y Scorpius estaba convencido de que esa materia no era de ninguna forma el fuerte de Rose. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Bastaba observarla un poco para lograr entrever que Rose Weasley era una amante de la quietud, del orden y del control. Y Scorpius la había observado demasiado.

Cuando Hagrid llegó pocos segundos después, les dedicó un guiño a Albus y a Rose. Todos hicieron silencio cuando vieron lo que arrastraba el semi gigante consigo. Rose reconoció a aquella especie de lagarto de por lo menos 5 metros de largo: era un moke.

Todos los alumnos retrocedieron un paso cuando el gran largarto sacó su lengua y ésta serpenteó cincuenta centímetros hacia afuera; todos menos Scorpius, quien, a decir verdad, estaba algo decepcionado por aquella criatura. Los mokes no eran demasiado complicados, ni siquiera eran venenosos.

Hagrid se aclaró la garganta:

- Bueno, les presento a Xotchil, es una maravilla, ¿no creen?- aguardó unos segundos en los que nadie respondió, y optó por continuar. – Bien, ¿qué especie es…?

- Un moke.- contestó Scorpius, algo aburrido. – Tan solo un moke.

- ¡Exactamente!- dijo Hagrid. – Un moke. Este tiene apenas cuatro años; los adultos alcanzan a medir 25 metros. Son una verdadera maravilla.

Rose miró algo atemorizada al lagarto, pero por respeto a Hagrid y para no demostrar debilidad, trató de ocultar sus temores. Se dijo a sí misma que el asunto podría haber sido mucho peor, como aquella vez en la que Hagrid les presentó una arpía. Aquel moke parecía tranquilo y más bien, somnoliento. Quizás las cosas no irían tan mal, después de todo.

- La tarea para ustedes es lograr obtener un chorro de saliva del moke. Como ya saben, es medicinal. Quien la obtenga tendrá 10 puntos para su casa. – luego de decir esto, Hagrid miró a Rose y luego a Scorpius. – Ustedes dos, síganme: tienen una tarea un poco más compleja.

Rose empalideció y Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa. El slytherin fue el primero en caminar tras Hagrid, evidentemente emocionado. Rose lo siguió desanimada, pero recordándose a sí misma que no debía bajar la guardia ni dejarse vencer tan fácilmente sin haber dado batalla.

Los tres se alejaron unos cuantos metros del grupo, quienes ya estaban teniendo problemas con el moke, y se detuvieron ante una piedra grande con puntos morados. Hagrid sonrió:

- Bien. Esta es su tarea. – les dijo.- Como son campeones tengo órdenes de ponerles tareas un poco más exigentes. Así que aquí está.

Rose y Scorpius miraron a la piedra detenidamente sin comprender de qué se trataba todo aquello. Tras unos segundos de prolongado silencio, el rubio fue el primero en hablar:

- Una piedra.- dijo en voz alta. - ¿Esa es nuestra tarea? ¿Una piedra?

Hagrid soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡Es mucho más que eso! Atención: deben descubrir de qué especie se trata. Cuando lo hagan, si es que lo hacen, quien me dé más información sobre ella obtendrá 100 puntos para su casa. Ahora los dejo…

Y Hagrid se encaminó algo nervioso hacia el resto del grupo, quienes corrían despavoridos mientras que el moke los amenazaba con su larga y pesada cola.

Al quedarse solos, ni Rose ni Scorpius se miraron.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar alrededor de la piedra, tratando de descifrar algo que pudiera darle un indicio de que aquello estaba vivo. Pronto sintió el calor de la mirada del slytherin sobre ella, pero la ignoró.

Sin embargo, pronto la voz del rubio la forzó a detenerse:

- ¿Está resultando fructífera tu ronda alrededor de una piedra, Weasley?- preguntó Scorpius. - ¿Es que acaso hay más relieves de tu lado que del mío?

Rose lo miró duramente.

- Al menos estoy haciendo algo, Malfoy. Y si no te importa, estoy concentrada en descubrir qué especie es esta, y lo voy a hacer antes de que tú lo hagas.

Scorpius levantó una ceja.

- ¿Ah sí? Eso lo veremos.

El slytherin se acercó directamente a la piedra y puso su mano sobre ésta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Rose, malhumorada.

- Si está vivo, debe tener una reacción cuando lo toquen, ¿no?

- ¡Puede ser venenoso!

- Hay que tomar riesgos, Weasley. Claro que no espero que sepas lo que eso implica. ¿Cuál es tu riesgo del día? ¿Estudiar aritmancia antes que pociones? ¿Usar tinta roja en vez de negra? ¿Dejar un libro sobre tu cama para aliviar la carga de tu bolso?

Rose estuvo a punto de responder, pero entonces la piedra tembló. Scorpius retiró su mano de inmediato y clavó sus ojos metálicos en el movimiento de la roca. Los dos guardaron silencio y, casi conteniendo la respiración, vieron cómo la piedra se transformaba en una planta. Ni el rubio ni la pelirroja consiguieron entender lo que sucedía, mucho menos cuando la planta, abruptamente, se transformó en un árbol que los obligó a caer al suelo y arrastrarse lejos, pues su tampaño se había duplicado hasta el punto de transformarse en un gran roble.

- ¿Qué es esto…?- preguntó Rose, desde la tierra.

- Si lo supiera, no te lo diría.- dijo Scorpius, obnubilado y con la mirada fija en el tronco de aquel árbol, que nuevamente empezaba a transformarse. Primero en una tetera, luego en una mesa, luego en un perro, luego en un pez, luego en una avestruz, luego de un hombre, luego de de un tapiz de seda. Su sucesión de transformaciones se volvió tan veloz que en un punto, ni Rose ni Scorpius pudieron identificar en todo lo que se convertía, pero tenían la extraña sensación de estar viéndolo todo, absolutamente todo.

- Sé que he leído de esto en alguna parte…- comentó Rose en voz alta, aún sentada en la tierra. – Si tan solo pudiera recordar en dónde…

- Una criatura que puede transformarse en cualquier cosa.- dijo Scorpius en voz alta. – También he escuchado de ella.

Rose se puso de pie y se acercó a la criatura que continuaba transformándose en todo y en nada a la velocidad de un torbellino.

- ¿Qué haces, estás loca? Es peligroso.- preguntó Scorpius, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el uniforme.

Rose volteó para clavar sus ojos azules en el slytherin e imitarlo:

_- Hay que tomar riesgos, Malfoy. Claro que no espero que sepas lo que eso implica._

Tras esto la pelirroja se volteó nuevamente, y tal vez por eso no pudo ver la ligera sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Scorpius. El slytherin se encargó de borrarla rápidamente y avanzó hacia ella.

- Eres bastante temeraria para ser tan…pequeña.- dijo Scorpius venenosamente.

Sabía muy bien que estaba irritándola sin sentido alguno, pero por una extraña razón sentía el impulso de hacerlo, y luego, cuando ella lo miró otra vez con sus ojos grandes y azules y las pocas pecas de sus mejillas se vieron encendidas por una tonalidad rosa que solía pintarse en ella cuando se enojaba, supo que lo hizo porque lo encontraba placentero. Y no entendía por qué.

- Y tú eres bastante irritante para ser tan… tú.- dijo Rose, mirándolo con severidad. Aún recordaba su encuentro de la noche pasada. – Sin duda lo peor de esta competencia es la insistencia de los profesores en que hagamos trabajos juntos.

El buen humor de Scorpius se desvaneció y adquirió una actitud seria.

- Créeme, para mí tampoco es un parque de diversiones.

Rose dio un paso hacia adelante y de repente, las transformaciones disminuyeron de velocidad. Poco a poco se fueron volviendo lentas hasta que fueron construyéndose en algo fijo. Un pelaje negro, un lomo, unos dientes afilados. Rose contuvo la respiración cuando tuvo frente a sí, a unos escasos centímetros, una pantera de dimensiones extraordinarias. Scorpius se paralizó también, con los ojos fijos en los de la bestia. Rose estaba justo delante de él, muy cerca; y por eso el rubio pudo susurrarle casi en el oído:

- No muevas ni un solo músculo.

La pelirroja le hizo caso y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando serenar su respiración, la cual se había vuelto agitada. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la pantera se había acercado aún más a ellos y parecía estar rodeándolos.

- ¿Por qué se transformó en una pantera?- murmuró Scorpius otra vez en el oído de la pelirroja, sin poder moverse. – Tiene que haber una razón.

Rose sintió el calor del aliento del slytherin y, aún temblando, decidió seguir sus razonamientos:

- Antes, se transformó en lo que veía alrededor: piedras, árboles, naturaleza…cosas que están aquí, en las afueras de Hogwarts; mesas, sillas, perros…peces…

- Pero cuando te acercaste se convirtió en una pantera.- dijo Scorpius. – Esto tiene que ver contigo, Weasley, así que soluciónalo.

Rose contuvo la respiración.

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo solucione? No tengo idea de por qué se convirtió en una pantera.

- Piensa.- dijo Scorpius, duramente. – Y rápido.

- ¡No lo sé!- exclamó Rose, y tembló al sentir el pelaje de la pantera por sus piernas. Scorpius sintió la cola restregarse en su pantalón.

- En poesía, la pantera simboliza lujuria.- dijo el rubio.

- Sí, Malfoy. Eso es muy útil ahora.- dijo Rose, sarcásticamente.

- Solo estoy lanzando ideas, ya que tú pareces carecer de ellas.

Y entonces, la pantera los envolvió, enrollándose alrededor de sus piernas y forzando a Scorpius a pegarse contra la espalda de Rose de forma brusca. La pelirroja estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero el slytherin la sostuvo enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y pegándola contra él. Rose dejó salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se contuvo de inmediato al sentir una especie de ronroneo de la pantera vibrando contra sus piernas. El calor del cuerpo del slytherin contra el suyo le erizó la piel y la hizo temblar ligeramente. Sintió un agujero en el estómago, una sensación de vértigo que se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo. Podía sentir contra su espalda los firmes pectorales del Slytherin y un abdomen sólido, nada frágil. Se sonrojó violentamente y agradeció estar de espaldas al rubio, pues de haberla visto sin duda alguna se habría llevado la impresión equivocada. Rose jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico antes.

- No te muevas.- le susurró Scorpius, y la tibieza de su aliento sobre su cuello le produjo escalofríos.

El slytherin, para ese entonces, ya había descubierto que la pantera no era peligrosa. Su ronroneo se lo había evidenciado. Sin embargo, decidió quedarse así unos breves segundos más para corroborarlo. Mientras tanto, sostuvo a Rose contra sí, y un olor suave a fresas acarició su nariz. Movió ligeramente su cabeza y, al sentir un rizo rozándole los labios, supo con certeza de que el olor provenía del cabello rojo de Rose. Era un aroma exquisito que por unos segundos lo forzó a cerrar los ojos y aspirar. Sin embargo, cuando la pantera los soltó él se separó de ella sin demora, y Rose, aún sonrojada, continuó dándole la espalda.

La pantera se acostó en el césped como un pequeño gato.

- Es un monstruo sucesivo.- comentó Rose casi sin aliento. Durante el incidente con Scorpius había recordado en dónde había leído sobre aquella criatura. – Baldanders.

El rubio la miró sorprendido. Sí, ahora lo recordaba: Baldanders. Lo había leído en más de un solo libro. Se sintió derrotado por no haberlo descubierto a tiempo; pero aún no todo estaba perdido. Aún podía darle datos importantes a Hagrid sobre aquella criatura.

Scorpius elevó la mano y a la distancia, Hagrid lo identificó. El semi gigante se dirigió a los campeones, y cuando llegó, acarició a la pantera como si se tratara de un perro.

- Bien, infórmenme.- les dijo.

- Es Baldanders, un monstruo sucesivo, un monstruo en el tiempo.- dijo Rose, e iba a continuar pero Scorpius la interrumpió.

- Su nombre se puede traducir "ya diferente" o "ya otro".- dijo el slytherin. – Fue sugerido por el capitán Hans Sachs en un pasaje de…

- La odisea.- continuó Rose.- Pero en realidad vuelve a surgir en la novela Simplicius Simplicissimus…

- En la que aparece con la figura de una estatua…

- Y dice "Yo soy el principio y el fin".

- Y su blasón es la inconstante luna.

Hagrid levantó ambas manos en el aire y los silenció. Parecía aturdido por el ataque de información y se sintió aliviado cuando los dos competidores guardaron silencio.

- Sí, está bien todo lo que dicen, pero lo que en realidad me interesa es lo siguiente: ¿alguno de ustedes puede decirme cuál es la auténtica forma de Baldanders? Es decir, su forma originaria. La real.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius permanecieron en silencio. Por supuesto que no lo sabían; ni siquiera recordaban haberlo leído en algún libro respecto a Baldanders. En realidad, jamás se tocaba el tema de su forma originaria o el verdadero aspecto de la criatura.

Hagrid sonrió.

- Hay pocos estudios acerca de este fantástico animal. Es una verdadera lástima que nadie haya sabido estudiarlo hasta descubrir su verdadera forma. En fin, no esperaba que pudieran responderme. 60 puntos para Gryffindor, por haber identificado la especie, y 50 para Slytherin, por haberme proporcionado tal cantidad de información.

Tras esto, Hagrid dio media vuelta y gritó para todos que la clase había finalizado.

Rose se apresuró a tomar su bolso; tenía la intención de alejarse lo más pronto posible de Scorpius Malfoy y de todos las sensaciones que su cercanía le producía. Pero entonces algo inesperado ocurrió: de su bolso se escaparon unos cuantos libros que cayeron sobre el césped. Rose se lanzó al suelo a recogerlos y entonces, justo cuando iba a tomar el de Romeo y Julieta Scorpius puso su pie sobre éste.

La pelirroja se paralizó.

Rose levantó la mirada y se chocó con los ojos metálicos y severos de Scorpius Malfoy, que la miraban de forma dura, casi agresiva. Ella volvió a sentirse acorralada.

- Es mi libro.- dijo el rubio en un tono grave. – Qué haces con él.

Rose aprovechó el momento y tiró del libro rápidamente, desestabilizando al slytherin. Se puso de pie y lo guardó en su bolso mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo.

Sin embargo, Scorpius la tomó por el brazo y la forzó a darse la vuelta.

-Es mío, devuélvelo.- le exigió el rubio, apretando el brazo de la chica sin percatarse de ello.

Rose estaba asustada, pero no cedió.

- No es tuyo. Es de la biblioteca.

Los ojos de Scorpius comenzaron a oscurecerse. Lo que le molestaba no era que hubiese tomado el libro de Romeo y Julieta, obra que además, no consideraba tan especial; sino el saber que lo había hecho simplemente porque él lo dejó aquella noche sobre la mesa de la biblioteca; era como una especie de provocación que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

- No voy a poder deshacerme de ti, ¿verdad Weasley?- le dijo en un tono bajo y mirándola con dureza. – Estás rebasando los límites de mi paciencia. Quédate con el libro, si es lo que quieres. Pero no se te ocurra volver a poner tus manos sobre los libros de la biblioteca que he tomado primero y estoy ocupando. ¿Entendido?

Rose quiso decirle que era injusto pues él tenía las noches de las rondas para tomar libros, tiempo extra del que ella carecía, pero no pudo, pues el rubio la soltó y caminó hacia el castillo.

La pelirroja se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió cómo su corazón latía a una velocidad anormal. Por un momento se preocupó por su salud: jamás, ni siquiera cuando había tenido que volar en clases de Madame Hooch, había tenido el pulso tan acelerado. Últimamente solía sucederle durante sus encuentros con Scorpius Malfoy, encuentros que siempre terminaban siendo desagradables y molestos, pero que no tenían por qué afectarle tanto. Decidió que iría a la enfermería a hacerse un chequeo cardiovascular esa misma tarde.

**4.-**

- ¡Hugo, devuélvemelo!- exclamó Roxanne mientras alcanzaba a su primo, quien se había llevado su paleta de caramelo a la boca.

- Muy tarde Roxy, la ha babeado toda.- dijo Dominique, recogiéndose su cabello rubio y lacio en una coleta.

Roxanne vio con disgusto el rostro de placer de Hugo mientras lamía la paleta desde el centro hasta los bordes.

- Qué asco. – comentó.

Hugo la miró mientras pestañeaba inocentemente.

- Te regalaré una de chocolate cuando vaya a Honeydukes, tendrá el mismo color de tu piel.

- ¡Pero yo quería esa!

- En la vida no se tiene todo lo que uno quiere: acostúmbrate.

Lily le pegó en la cabeza a Hugo y lo miró duramente.

- AUCH.- dijo el castaño, arreglándose el cabello mientras seguían avanzando por el pasillo.

- ¿A dónde vamos, de cualquier forma?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- A la enfermería. Lysander tuvo un accidente en clase de pociones.- comentó Dominique.

Roxanne entornó los ojos.

- En realidad, quiso robarse un ingrediente y sin querer se le rompió el frasco.- agregó la morena. – Típico de él.

- Tiene el brazo derecho inmovilizado.- agregó Hugo. – O al menos así me dijo Lorcan.

- Los Scamander son todo un asunto, ¿no?- dijo Lily un tanto aburrida.

Ni bien entraron a la enfermería y escucharon las risas de los gemelos. Allí estaba Lorcan riendo a carcajadas junto a su hermano y Albus, sonriendo. Los cuatro se acercaron y escucharon a Madame Pomfrey ocupada con un paciente tras unas cortinas. No pusieron atención en ello.

- Miren, parece gelatina.- dijo Lysander, mostrándole su brazo a sus amigos.

- Qué asco.- dijo Roxanne al observar la flacidez de la extremidad.

Lysander clavó sus ojos celestes en los caoba de la morena.

- Mueres por tocarlo, ¿verdad?

- ¡No!- exclamó Roxanne. Todos rieron. – Eres procaz y soez de lo peor.

Lysander le guiñó un ojo.

- Es por eso que te gusto tanto, Roxanne: admítelo.

Roxanne se cruzó de brazos.

- Ni en un millón de años, Lysander: ni en un millón.

Albus miró a su hermana, quien se encontraba apoyada en el hombro de Hugo.

- Lily, mañana hay…

- Entrenamiento. Lo sé, Al. Lo has repetido a todo el equipo más de cinco veces el día de hoy.- dijo la pelirroja cansinamente. – Créeme, será imposible olvidarlo.

Lorcan miró a Lily y se apoyó en la cama para acercarse más a ella.

- ¿Asustada?- le preguntó maliciosamente. – Prometo no ser duro contigo en el primer tiempo.

Lily agudizó la mirada, imitando a la de un gato.

- Ya veremos quien termina aterrorizado en ese partido, Scamander.

De repente, Hugo hundió la mirada al fondo de la enfermería.

- ¿Rose?

El castaño se encaminó hacia su hermana, quien acababa de salir repentinamente de entre las cortinas de Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te pasó algo?- preguntó con preocupación, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo desinterés. – Es decir, ya sé que eres débil pero jamás pensé que tan solo a una semana de clases estarías aquí.

Rose, comprendiendo la manera torpe de su hermano de expresar afecto, lo miró cariñosamente.

- No es nada, solo vine a hacerme una revisión.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Albus.

- Es solo que he sentido mi pulso excesivamente acelerado en algunas ocasiones.

- ¿Y qué dijo Madame Pomfrey?- preguntó Lysander.

Rose se pasó una mano por la nuca y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Nada. Dice que todo está en regla.- comentó la pelirroja. – Supongo que deben ser otras razones las que me llevan a sentirme así.

- Quizás es el estrés de la competencia.- dijo Lorcan. – Todo Slytherin habla de lo reñida que se ha puesto entre tú y Malfoy.

- O tal vez estás enamorada.- dijo Dominique, juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho y cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué? Estás loca Dominique, mi hermana no está saliendo con nadie.- dijo Hugo abruptamente.

- Pero no le faltan pretendientes.- comentó Dominique. – Solo en Ravenclaw varios chicos me han preguntado por ella. Ni me imagino en otras casas.

A Hugo pareció caerle mal aquel comentario y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Oh si! ¿El año pasado no saliste con Vladimir Embers, de Hufflepuff?- preguntó Lysander.

Rose se sonrojó levemente.

- Nos encontramos en Hogsmade y me invitó una cerveza de mantequilla, eso fue todo. Yo no lo llamaría una cita.

- Claro que no, el pobre se pasó intentando que Rose aceptara volver a salir con él, pero ella lo ignoró totalmente.- comentó Lily. – Pobre Vladimir.

Rose entornó los ojos y luego se acercó a Lysander.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará?- le preguntó.

- Solo esta noche, no es nada.- respondió Lysander con una sonrisa amplia y atractiva. – Yo te invitaría a salir, de no ser que Hugo me mataría.

- ¿Yo qué? Rose puede hacer lo que quiera. – dijo Hugo. – Claro que en vista de que está en una competencia importante me parece irresponsable que pierda el tiempo saliendo con quién sabe quién.

Rose suspiró.

- Los dejo. Tengo que ir a estudiar.

Y tras esto se dirigió a la salida.

En el pasillo, no muy lejos de la enfermería, se chocó fuertemente contra algo y cayó al suelo con su bolso y sus libros. Al levantar la mirada vio que no había tropezado contra algo, sino contra alguien que la miraba con sorpresa y algo de culpabilidad.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alexander Nott, inclinándose al suelo y ayudándola a recoger sus cosas.

- Sí, gracias. – dijo ella guardando sus libros dentro del bolso con premura.

-Siento haberte hecho caer.

- Fue mi culpa, iba rápido y no miré hacia adelante.

Alexander le ofreció su mano para ponerse de pie y la pelirroja la aceptó. Mientras se levantaba del suelo apoyándose en la mano del slytherin, escuchó una voz conocida acercándose por el pasillo; una voz que volvió a acelerarle el pulso y que, casi inconscientemente, la forzó a cerrar los ojos como deseando estar equivocada.

- Creí que ibas a estar antes donde Lysan…- Scorpius se cortó a sí mismo cuando vio a Rose frente a su amigo. Sus ojos se clavaron como dagas en ella, y fue como si todos hubiesen desaparecido. Alexander y la gryffindoriana separaron sus manos y se alisaron el uniforme. Junto a Scorpius, estaba Megara.

El silencio duró poco, pues Alexander, quien no había reconocido la tensión en el ambiente se apresuró a responder:

- Sí, ese era el plan pero tropecé con ella y…

- Oh no, ¿hay gryffindors allí adentro?- preguntó Megara.

- Lorcan y Lysander tienen amigos gryffindors así que asumo que estarán con él.- dijo Alexander. – Rose, tu vienes de allí, ¿quiénes están?

Rose tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los metálicos de Scorpius, ojos que a su vez la miraban fríamente.

- Algunos de mis primos.- contestó.

Megara sonrió irónicamente.

- Genial. Los Weasley son infinitos, una dinastía. ¿Qué hacemos?

- Entrar.- dijo Scorpius, aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirroja. – No voy a quedarme afuera a esperar a que salgan solo porque a los gryffindors les incomoda la presencia de slytherins.

Rose se dispuso a irse pero Alexander la detuvo.

- Espera, se te cayó esta pluma.- dijo entregándosela en la mano.

- Gracias.- respondió ella.

Scorpius se acercó a su amigo y le dijo en voz alta:

- Ten por seguro de que irá directo a lavar todo lo que tuvo contacto contigo. Después de todo, puedes contaminar su pureza por ser un Nott y un Slytherin.

Alexander pareció confundido y miró a Scorpius como si no comprendiera. Rose, por otra parte, se sonrojó por la rabia que sintió correr por sus venas; su corazón desbocado, le latía contra la garganta de forma imparable. Por unos segundos perdió el control y dio dos pasos hacia el slytherin, enfrentándolo. Sus ojos azules irradiaban indignación.

- No son los apellidos o las casas las que me molestan, no me interesa juzgar a nadie por el pasado, mucho menos uno que no vivimos. Lo que me desagrada de ti no es tu apellido ni el color verde de tu corbata, sino tú. Tú me desagradas, por ti, y por nadie ni nada más. Porque me has tratado de forma áspera, grosera y descortés, y yo…- Rose estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Siempre que explotaba debido a su enojo terminaba de ese modo, sintiéndose indefensa y ridícula. No soltó ninguna lágrima y respiró profundo. -…yo solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

Tras esto la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se fue caminando a paso veloz hasta desaparecer. Megara, boquiabierta, miró a Scorpius con algo de reproche.

- Por Merlín, ¿qué le has hecho a Rose Weasley?


	5. El cazador y la presa

_Hola! bien, he regresado. Quiero agradecerles inmensamente por su apoyo :) en verdad me han alegrado mucho sus mensajes, y créanme que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia. He tenido una semana de locos, entre tareas de la facultad y mi abuelita visitándonos ha sido una verdadera locura. Es un alivio que tengo avanzado el fic, porque esta semana he podido escribir poco. _

_Por cierto! ¿qué tal les pareció la última peli de harry potter? A mí me fascinó! uff, brutal! también me gustó mucho que pusieran una canción de nick cave para cuando Harry bailaba con Hermione. Fue muy tierno. Lo único que no me agradó fue la parte en la que Ron ve cómo Harry y Hermione se besan...fue como que, no sé, parte innecesaria. Quedó mal, para mí. Me pareció una escena mal construída. De ahí en adelante me gustó todo. Muero por ver la última, y ver cómo plantean la historia de Lily y Snape._

_Bueno, no las aburro más con mis reflexiones harrypottianas, jaja. Besos a Alfy :) gracias nena por escribir. Y Simblack, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, en serio. No te he podido contestar porque tienes desactivada la opción de recibir mensajes en tu cuenta. Besos._

_Sin más rodeos, les dejo este capítulo que además está larguísimo.  
_

**Capítulo V**

**El cazador y la presa**

**1.-**

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose, despierta!

Rose gritó y abrió los ojos. Su frente estaba perlada por pequeñas gotas de sudor y su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente. Poco a poco reconoció el tejado de su habitación en Hogwarts y los rostros de Nina Thomas y Nadja Patil, mirándola asustadas y silenciosas.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nina, una chica de cabello corto y negro.

- Acostúmbrate, Rose es así siempre.- dijo Nadja. Nina se había mudado a su dormitorio la noche pasada por un asunto de reacomodación de algunos estudiantes, sin embargo, Nadja llevaba compartiendo el cuarto con Rose desde primer curso y no le sorprendían las pesadillas de la pelirroja. – Todas las noches.

Rose se sentó y se llevó la mano a la frente. Su respiración poco a poco fue adquiriendo un ritmo normal y acompasado. La luz del día atravesó los cristales de las ventanas.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Todavía tienes tiempo de bañarte, tranquila.- dijo Nadja, recogiéndose el cabello en una trenza.

Nina miró a Rose con nerviosismo, como si estuviera preocupada.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Rose?- preguntó la morena.

Rose fijó sus ojos azules en los de su compañera con amabilidad.

- Sí, Nadja tiene razón, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Casi siempre, desde que soy una niña, tengo pesadillas. ¿Grité mucho?

- Uff…parecía que estuvieran asesinándote.- dijo Nadja, mirándose al espejo coquetamente.

Nina insistió.

- ¿Y qué clase de pesadillas tienes?- le preguntó.

Rose se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño.

- No lo sé. Es curioso, pero casi nunca logro recordarlas al despertar.- le respondió, y después, cerró la puerta tras de sí con delicadeza.

Rose se recuperó del todo bajo el agua, secó su cabello con ayuda de un hechizo, se lo recogió en un listón azul y salió directo al comedor. En el camino se encontró con Roxanne y Dominique, pero al llegar tuvieron que dirigirse a sus respectivas mesas y Rose acabó sentada junto a Lily, Albus, Hugo, Fred y Louis.

- No veo la hora de entrenar.- dijo Hugo llevándose un enorme pedazo de pancake a la boca. – Tenemos que ganar la copa este año.

- También la ganamos el anterior.- dijo Lily poniéndole crema batida a sus waffles.

- Sí, pero les ganamos a los slytherins con un punto de diferencia. Eso es casi como no ganar.- dijo Hugo.

Nadja Patil pasó cerca del castaño.

- Suerte en el entrenamiento, Hugo.- le dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda y luego fue hacia la salida del comedor.

Albus levantó una ceja.

- Creí que habías terminado con ella en vacaciones.- le dijo a su primo.

- Lo hice. – respondió el castaño. – Pero continúa acosándome.

- Es una pedófila. Que se consiga uno de séptimo.- dijo Lily.

Rose miró inconscientemente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Scorpius no estaba. Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió decepcionada.

- Hey, Lilith Potter.- dijo Lorcan mientras se hacía espacio en la mesa gryffindoriana.

- Scamander, qué sorpresa.- dijo Lily sonriendo con sarcasmo. - ¿Qué te trae por acá? Déjame adivinar: ¿Quidditch? Seguro que no, eres tan impredecible…

Hugo casi se atragantó y luego miró, confundido, a Lorcan.

- ¿Lilith?- le preguntó. - ¿Por qué le dices así?

Lorcan esbozó una media sonrisa a su amigo.

- Investiga, Hugo.- luego miró a Lily con astucia. – No vengo a hablarte de Quidditch; de hecho, no vengo a hablarte en lo absoluto.

Lily entornó los ojos en señal de indiferencia. Lorcan se dirigió a Albus.

- Lysander me mandó a decirte que encontró los libros que le pediste. Te los dará hoy en el almuerzo, aún lo está despachando Madame Pomfrey.

- Genial.- dijo Albus, y luego se inclinó hacia Rose. – Los libros de Lysander tienen apuntes. Esta vez no me irá mal el Runas, vas a ver.

Tan pronto terminaron de desayunar asistieron a las clases debidas. Para la sorpresa de Rose, en ninguna de ellas estuvo Scorpius. No podía evitar encontrarse intrigada ante tal repentina desaparición. ¿Qué podría hacer que el slytherin faltara a clases en tiempos como aquellos en los que todo estaba en juego? No lo comprendía: Scorpius era sumamente competitivo, ¿por qué evadiría clases sabiendo que ella podría tomarle la delantera? No tenía sentido alguno.

Una vez que las clases acabaron, Rose fue directo a la biblioteca para continuar estudiando y preparándose para la primera prueba. Sin embargo, durante el camino se vio buscando al slytherin de forma inconsciente. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa en donde Scorpius siempre se sentaba, pero ésta estaba vacía. Suspiró y fue hacia la suya. Colocó sus libros en ella y luego vio a dos chicas que solían instalarse en la sección de botánica para observar a Scorpius. Una idea cruzó por su mente: ¿y si les preguntaba a ellas si lo habían visto? Después de todo, si el rubio había pasado por la biblioteca sin duda alguna esas chicas lo sabrían. Rose se acomodó un rizo rojo que le caía al lado de su rostro tras su oreja y se puso de pie. Pronto estuvo frente a las slytherins.

- Hola, disculpen pero de casualidad han visto a…eh…¿Malfoy?

Las dos slytherins levantaron las cejas simultáneamente y Rose se sonrojó. Quizás no había pensado en lo raro que era que ella, Rose Weasley, preguntase por Scorpius; al percatarse de su error no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Es decir, no asistió a clases y el profesor Malone me pidió que le prestara mis apuntes.- se justificó rápidamente, intentando normalizar la situación.

Pero una voz grave la paralizó de repente y la forzó a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Ah sí? Qué otra cosa te pidió Malone, Weasley.- preguntó Scorpius atrás de ella con un grueso tomo en manos. Las slytherins suspiraron al verlo acercarse lentamente hacia la espalda de la gryffindor y detenerse detrás de ella justo a unos milímetros de de su oreja. – Porque no me imagino qué podría pedirte Malone un día en el que no tenemos clases con él.

Rose respiró profundo y abrió los ojos. No encontró salida a aquella encrucijada, pero de ninguna manera aceptó flaquear. Se mantuvo firme, y como pudo sentir el color en sus mejillas prefirió seguir dándole la espalda al rubio. Scorpius, por la cercanía, volvió a respirar ese aroma a fresas y se preguntó si se había acercado precisamente para olerlo otra vez o solo para intimidarla. Sus ojos metálicos recorrieron la piel porcelánica del cuello y la nuca de la pelirroja, y de repente, se elevaron directo hacia el par de chicas slytherins que permanecían a poca distancia con cierta severidad.

- ¿Nos disculpan? Tenemos que arreglar ciertos asuntos.- les dijo Scorpius de forma cordial pero con la firmeza típica de su voz, que siempre reflejaba liderazgo.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y sonrieron torpemente. En cuestión de segundos desaparecieron por completo hacia las estanterías más recónditas de la biblioteca.

Rose tragó saliva y levantó su mentón. Aún con Scorpius a su espalda, le dijo:

- No veo qué tipo de asuntos tengamos que resolver tú y yo.- dijo la pelirroja con la suavidad característica de su voz.

Scorpius sintió el sonido de aquellas palabras como una caricia forzada. Así era Rose, suave pero distante; había un contraste curioso entre el tono de su voz y lo que decía. Sus palabras eran a veces duras, tajantes, pero su sonido melodioso parecía envolverlas con seda. Sonrió levemente y luego se obligó a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, dejó el libro sobre una mesa cercana, y empezó a caminar para colocarse al frente de ella de forma parsimoniosa, con las manos entrelazadas atrás de su espalda y jugando con sus pulgares.

- Creo que sí hay algunos asuntos por resolver, como por ejemplo, esto de preguntar por mí usando una excusa que está muy por debajo de tu nivel intelectual.- dijo Scorpius, deteniéndose justo frente a ella y clavando sus ojos grises en los azules de la gryffindor. - ¿Me estás acosando, Weasley?

Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente y lo miró con reprobación. El slytherin hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no volver a sonreír; encontraba los gestos de Rose bastante femeninos y cándidos.

- ¿Acosan…? ¿Yo?- soltó de forma casi inarticulable y pestañeando rápidamente, como si tuviese un destello de luz cegador frente a ella. – Yo no hago esas cosas.- dijo finalmente, ofendida. – Y lo que dije no fue una excusa.

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó Scorpius dando un paso hacia adelante y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. – Malone sabía que no asistiría a las clases de hoy y que Megara apuntaría todo por mí.

Rose bajó la mirada y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole su perfil al rubio. Scorpius notó que tenía una nariz pequeña y que parecía levantar ligeramente su labio superior, esculpiendo su rostro como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Por primera vez, el slytherin se vio obligado a admitir que su belleza no era común. Rose Weasley era exótica y clásica a la vez. Entendía por qué Alexander la encontraba atractiva. Lo entendía, pero no compartía ese gusto. A Scorpius no le gustaban las chicas recatadas, rectas y conservadoras. Le recordaban a Mcgonagal.

Rose volvió a mirarlo de frente, esta vez, con firmeza.

- Está bien. Mentí.- admitió, y se llevó otro rizo rojo atrás de la oreja. – Pero no estaba acosándote.

- ¿Entonces?- insistió Scorpius dando otro paso hacia adelante. Rose retrocedió, intimidada por la cercanía, y se topó con el filo de la mesa.

- Tenía curiosidad.- dijo en un tono bajo. – No asististe a clases y me intrigó. Es todo. Ahora déjame en paz.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa y no se movió de donde estaba.

- "Déjame en paz".- repitió, imitándola. – Es la segunda vez que lo dices, como si dedicara mis días a molestarte, Rose, y nada más contrario a la realidad: ni siquiera me acerco a ti porque no me interesa hacerlo.

Rose lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Compartimos el mismo desinterés, entonces.- le dijo otra vez con la misma suavidad engañosa de su voz. – Ahora déjame ir.

- ¿No querías saber por qué falté a clases?- preguntó Scorpius acercándose aún más. Rose soltó un gemido al continuar pegándose contra el filo de la mesa, estaban mucho más cerca de lo que se consideraba permitido. – Pedí permiso para estudiar todo el día. El lunes se acerca, y quiero estar preparado para la primera prueba. ¿Satisfecha?

- Estaré satisfecha cuando me dejes salir de aquí.- dijo la pelirroja, atrapada contra la mesa.

Scorpius hundió sus ojos en los de ella y los encontró profundos e insondables. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa a los lados de Rose, encarcelándola.

- Aún falta un asunto por resolver.- dijo mirándola a los ojos muy de cerca, tanto que algunos cabellos rubios acariciaban el rostro de Rose. – Lo que dijiste ayer frente a mis amigos.

Rose volvió a levantar el mentón ligera e inconscientemente.

- No veo porqué tengamos que hablar de eso.- le dijo intentando mantener la tranquilidad a pesar de la cercanía. Por fuera hacía todo el esfuerzo de parecer imperturbable, aunque sentía que Scorpius podía ver a través de ella y eso aumentaba sus nervios. Su corazón latía, desbocado.

- ¿Es cierto?- le preguntó clavándole los ojos encima. Su rostro estaba serio pero apacible, y su tono de voz fue profundo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sabes bien de lo que hablo.- dijo Scorpius. – Eso de que te desagrado por mí y no por mi pasado ni el de mi casa.

Rose lo miró con severidad.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No pareció importarte la otra noche.

- Rose…- dijo Scorpius casi en un susurro y de forma reprobatoria. – Responde.- le ordenó, mirándola con intensidad.

La pelirroja suspiró y cerró los ojos. En cuestión de segundos los volvió a abrir.

- Yo no miento en ese tipo de cosas, Malfoy. Lo que dije, es cierto.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa. No removió sus brazos de la mesa en donde la tenía atrapada.

- Lo creas o no, es lo mejor que un gryffindor me ha dicho nunca.- dijo el rubio con humor. – Me encantaría que fuera así, Weasley; que me despreciaras por mí y no por lo que hay a mis espaldas. Pero no fue eso lo que demostraste la noche que me rompiste la nariz.

Rose notó que cuando dijo aquellas últimas palabras las pupilas del rubio se dilataron levemente, ennegreciendo un poco su mirada.

- Tú malinterpretaste mis palabras.- dijo la pelirroja con rabia contenida. – Eres tú quien me juzga por ser quien soy, por ser una Weasley Granger, y gryffindoriana, crees que por eso soy como Rob Finnigan.

- Como Rob Finnigan y todos los gryffindors.- completó Scorpius. – Todos y cada uno de los de tu casa. Esa noche dijiste…

- Solo enumeré las razones por las cuales lo que estabas haciendo está prohibido, y a penas pronuncié la sección prohibida estallaste como un demente.

- ¿Un demente?- repitió Scorpius. – Perdóname si estoy harto de que me acusen de ser mortífago cuando tal cosa ya ni siquiera existe.

- ¡Yo no te acusé de ser mortífago!

Rose se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había elevado la voz. Miró alrededor y corroboró que no había nadie cerca, luego fijó sus ojos otra vez en los del rubio. Él no había dejado de mirarla ni por un instante. Sus alientos se mezclaban y eso le afectaba a Rose. No podía entender cómo Scorpius estaba tan firme y cómodo a tan escasa distancia.

- Eres tú quien juzga, Malfoy. No yo.- dijo Rose, finalmente. – Estoy harta de tu forma de ser, tan pedante y grosera.

Scorpius la miró con dureza.

- Admito haber sido duro contigo, pero jamás te he faltado el respeto, Rose. – la pelirroja se sobrecogió al escuchar su nombre otra vez en los labios del slytherin. – Y no me hables de pedantería. Tu mentón se dirige siempre al techo y tu constante insistencia en ser perfecta solo demuestra lo mucho que quieres ser admirada.

Rose frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera eres capaz de admitir que me trataste de la peor forma por razones equivocadas. Tu ego no te lo permite.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- Ya dije que fui duro contigo, lo he admitido.

- ¿Duro? Me llamaste mimada y engreída; dijiste que…- Rose se detuvo un instante. -Dijiste que yo no era nada.- le soltó con reproche.

Scorpius inclinó levemente la cabeza.

- Eres mimada, Rose Weasley.- dijo el slytherin. – No me voy a disculpar por algo que es cierto. Vives rodeada de tus primos que te siguen como guardaespaldas y estás acostumbrada a ser la mejor en todo. Apuesto a que eres la consentida de la familia y que ni uno de los Potter ni de los Weasley se ha negado jamás a ninguna de tus peticiones.

- No es cierto.- dijo Rose, ofendida. – Yo…

- Jamás has recibido palabras duras, por eso te ofenden tanto las mías. Porque soy sincero, directo, y no causas ningún efecto en mí. Estás acostumbrada a que besen el piso por el que caminas y a que nadie te supere en nada. Por eso no te agrado, Rose…- Scorpius se acercó aún más a ella, sus narices se rozaron. – Porque soy tu única y real competencia.

Rose entreabrió los labios unos milímetros, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Había quedado hipnotizada por el aroma fresco y juvenil de Scorpius y por el aliento a menta que chocaba tibio contra su nariz mientras él hablaba.

- Ni siquiera sabes defenderte porque nunca has tenido que hacerlo. Eres una niña consentida de pies a cabeza. No voy a disculparme por habértelo dicho.

Rose bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas de una forma infantil que enterneció a Scorpius. Y tuvo que ceder.

- Pero sí voy a disculparme por haberte juzgado.- dijo al fin sacando los brazos de la mesa y retrocediendo. – Aunque no puedes culparme, teniendo el hermano que tienes.

Rose lo miró molesta. Durante algunos segundos nadie dijo nada, luego ella alisó el uniforme con sus manos y se alejó de la mesa. Al cruzar al lado de Scorpius se detuvo unos instantes y dijo algo que logró descolocarlo:

- Yo también soy tu única y real competencia, Malfoy. No lo olvides.

Y con esto se alejó de él.

**2.-**

Rose pasó la tarde estudiando en la misma mesa de siempre. Algunas veces levantó la mirada para ver a su alrededor; la biblioteca estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo vacía, y de no ser por unas cuantas slytherins que se paseaban al fondo –justo por donde ella suponía estaba Scorpius- el ambiente habría sido perfecto. Desde allí no podía ver al rubio, no sabía exactamente en qué pasillo se encontraba, pero debía de estar a una distancia considerable ya que no escuchaba el sonido de pergaminos ni de hojas cerca. Antes de que se percatara de la hora, el reloj tocó las 8:30 pm y los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en la biblioteca empezaron a guardar sus cosas. Rose permaneció sentada unos minutos más, luego se puso de pie, colocó cuatro libros en su lugar y al regresar hacia su mochila vio el libro Romeo y Julieta casi resbalando sobre la mesa. Lo había leído en su totalidad la noche pasada antes de dormir, así que consideró recomendable devolverlo a la sección de literatura muggle. No le causó gran impresión; su obra favorita de Shakespeare seguía siendo, por mucho, Hamlet. Sin embargo debía admitir que hubo pasajes excelentes y que no estaba arrepentida de haber leído aquella obra.

Rose caminó hacia el fondo; el penúltimo pasillo correspondía a la sección de literatura muggle. Justo al llegar escuchó unas voces y, al acercarse a las repisas de libros, pudo ver por un resquicio el pasillo continuo; una mesa iluminada, varios libros y pergaminos, y Scorpius Malfoy sentado con los ojos clavados en Megara Zabini. Rose contuvo la respiración y apretó el libro contra su pecho. Por alguna extraña razón, no se movió de donde estaba y permaneció así, quieta, con sus ojos azules fijos en la escena que acababa de descubrir sin realmente quererlo.

- Vamos, Scorp; tenemos dos minutos para abandonar la biblioteca.- dijo Megara. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, justo frente al rubio.

- No nos iremos hasta que me respondas.- dijo Scorpius en un tono suave y firme a la vez. Sus ojos metálicos brillaban y miraban únicamente a la morena.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Scorpius, nada de esto tiene sentido.

- Te equivocas, nada tiene más sentido que esto.

- ¿Esto? Es que no hay nada.- soltó Megara con exasperación. – Tú me estás confundiendo.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

- No hagas eso.- le pidió Megara, molesta.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sonreír así. Sabes bien que te ves encantador cuando lo haces y no viene al caso.- dijo la slytherin cruzándose de brazos. – Mira, no voy a negar que fuiste algo así como mi amor platónico durante más de cinco años, pero luego entendí que en realidad lo que tenemos es amistad, y es algo valioso que quiero conservar, si no te importa. Tú nunca me has visto como otra cosa, siempre te has fijado en otras chicas y eso tiene un por qué: me ves como a una hermana.

- Si fueras mi hermana, Megara, probablemente no podría vivir con la culpa de mis ideas incestuosas.

Megara sonrió y luego movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

- Por Merlín, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

- Lo que quieras.- dijo Scorpius esbozando una sonrisa casi infantil.

- ¡No!- exclamó Megara dando una palmada sobre la mesa en forma de broma. – Scorpius, no voy a arruinar mi amistad contigo por esa idea tonta que se te ha metido en la cabeza de que somos el uno para el otro y que de la noche a la mañana te enamoraste de mí.

- No es una idea. Megara, todas las relaciones que hasta ahora he tenido me han aburrido hasta llegar a pensar que las mujeres son seres poco complejos y descifrables. Luego me di cuenta de que la única mujer de la que no me he aburrido jamás eres tú. Todo tiene sentido: tenemos cosas en común, el mismos sentido del humor, te gusta la cerveza de mantequilla… ¿qué más puedo pedir? Eres perfecta.

Megara le dio una mirada de cansancio.

- Sí, luego te aburrirás de mí y yo probablemente acabaré como tus otras novias, enamorada de ti de forma obsesiva. Y allí se acabará para siempre nuestra amistad. No, Scorpius. Estás confundido y quieres confundirme también. Quieres estar conmigo por aburrimiento, y así no es como descubres si amas o no a alguien.

De repente Scorpius guardó silencio y clavó la mirada en sus libros.

- Adelántate, tengo que guardar algunas cosas.- le dijo con soltura, como si no hubiesen estado discutiendo nada trascendental.

Megara suspiró y se puso de pie.

- Está bien, pero no tardes.

- No lo haré.- respondió el rubio levantándose de la silla y apilando los libros en orden

Rose pudo ver a Megara caminar hacia la salida y escuchó sus pasos desvaneciéndose hasta que desaparecieron por completo. El rubio también desapareció tras unas repisas a la izquierda, seguramente acomodando los libros que había tomado prestados. Fue en ese momento, y en ningún otro, cuando Rose se percató de lo que había hecho. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios. ¿Por qué se había quedado escuchando lo que no le importaba? ¿Desde cuándo ella espiaba a los demás, y aún peor, a Scorpius Malfoy? Se sintió culpable y hasta cierto punto avergonzada por su proceder, pero más que nada estaba confundida. No había podido evitar quedarse en las sombras escuchando la conversación, y aunque al principio se trató de un accidente, bien pudo haber colocado a Romeo y Julieta en su lugar, dar media vuelta e irse. Sin embargo se quedó, y eso de oír conversaciones ajenas no era característico de su personalidad. _¿Qué demonios te pasa, Rose Weasley Granger?_, se preguntó a sí misma. Todavía frente a la repisa de libros, Rose terminó de acomodar la obra de Shakespeare y se dio la vuelta. Y entonces gritó.

Pero su grito fue rápidamente apagado por la mano de Scorpius sobre sus labios.

La pelirroja se pegó contra la repisa de libros y vio como los ojos metálicos del rubio la perforaban a una distancia mínima. La había silenciado con una sola mano, mientras que la otra permanecía apoyada en la repisa, al lado derecho de su cabeza.

- ¿Acosándome otra vez, Weasley?- preguntó Scorpius mirándola fijamente. – Voy a preguntártelo una sola vez: qué quieres.

El rubio removió su mano de la boca de Rose pero inmediatamente la colocó al otro lado de ella, encarcelándola contra la repisa. La pelirroja lo miró entre nerviosa, sorprendida y avergonzada. Sus mejillas ardían.

- Yo…solo vine a devolver un libro.- logró soltar con una voz débil u suave.

- ¿Ah sí? Nunca pensé que colocar un libro en su lugar tomara tanto tiempo.

Scorpius acercó aún más su rostro al de ella y sus narices se rozaron. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja y al sentirla, no pudo evitar entre abrir los labios y girar la cabeza a un lado, dándole el perfil al slytherin.

- Si me demoré tanto fue porque quería asegurarme de que salieras de la biblioteca.- se apresuró la gryffindor a justificar. – Que no te haya denunciado a los superiores por tu hábito de permanecer en la biblioteca a deshoras no significa que vaya a permitir que sigas burlándote de las normas.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa y retrocedió dos pasos, liberándola.

- Las normas.- repitió con hastío. – Eres toda una constitución, llena de estatutos y nada de análisis. Pero así son las normas. ¿no? Hay que obedecerlas de forma ciega.

Rose se llevó un rizo rojo atrás de la oreja.

- Yo analizo todo lo que hago, Malfoy.- le dijo, ofendida.

Scorpius rió levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su risa era juvenil y fresca.

- Tranquila, no fue mi intención ofenderte. Sé que eres inteligente, pero no es suficiente ser solo inteligente, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Rose titubeó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

El slytherin caminó hacia la repisa y se colocó frente al ahora repuesto libro de Romeo y Julieta.

- En la vida la inteligencia solo sirve si tomas riesgos y la utilizas en ellos. Si no, es un mero adorno de esos que la gente utiliza para presumir; inútil y vacuo.- Scorpius sacó el libro de Shakespeare de su lugar.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó Rose, de repente.

- Te olí.- respondió el slytherin. – Hueles a frutas, sabes. A fresas.

Rose lo miró con confusión.

- ¿Supiste todo el tiempo que estuve aquí?

Scorpius abrió con desinterés el libro de Shakespeare.

- No. Lo noté casi al final… tu aroma.- dijo mientras pasaba las páginas con aburrimiento. – Pero supe que estuviste escuchando gran parte de la conversación porque te apresuraste en justificarte. Fue obvia la conclusión. A eso me refiero con utilizar la inteligencia de forma práctica en la vida, Rose.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada unos segundos y luego se llevó un rizo a la nariz, oliéndose a sí misma. Jamás había percibido un olor a fresas en su cuerpo. Seguía sin hacerlo.

- No te preocupes, no voy a quedarme en la biblioteca. Eso lo hago los días de rondas.- dijo Scorpius devolviendo el libro en su lugar y tomando otro que Rose logró reconocer como La máquina del tiempo, de Wells.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la gryffindor. – No puedes llevártelo ahora, estamos fuera del horario.

- Rose, – dijo Scorpius dejando el libro sobre la mesa. – No es para mí. Ya lo he leído. Es para ti, tómalo y léelo. Es mejor que Shakespeare.

Rose pareció sorprendida y el slytherin encontró graciosa la forma en la que, muy tiernamente, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Para mí? Yo…yo leo por mi cuenta, gracias.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- Es solo una recomendación, Weasley. Sé bien que lees. De hecho, es lo único que pareces hacer en tu vida, ¿o me equivoco?

Rose lo miró enfadada, y él encontró, esta vez, adorable la forma en la que sus mejillas se encendieron.

- Mira, ignoraré ese comentario.- dijo la gryffindor. – No puedo llevarme libros fuera de horario.

- Creí que razonabas las reglas, ¿no? Es un libro, lo vas a devolver y no vas a hacer nada malo con él. – le dijo cansinamente. Después de un silencio prolongado decidió rendirse. – Haz lo que quieras. Me voy.

Rose lo vio alejarse caminando a paso decidido hasta perderse de vista. Luego, miró dudosa, pero a la vez curiosamente, el libro de Wells que descansaba sobre la mesa. Se mordió el labio inferior; no podía resistirse a un libro, iba más allá de sus fuerzas. Lo tomó con culpabilidad y se prometió a sí misma no volver a hacer algo semejante. Casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que tal vez Scorpius tenía razón: ella era demasiado recta y apegada a las normas. Por un momento se sintió una chica aburrida, y se preguntó si era eso lo que el rubio pensaba de ella. Sus mejillas se encendieron. ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que él pensase o no? ¿Estaba loca o qué? Primero, escuchaba conversaciones ajenas, y ahora, se preocupaba por nimiedades. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Además, ahí estaba otra vez el perpetuo bombardeo en su pecho, la aceleración de sus latidos cada vez que él se acercaba. Debía dejar de permitir que Scorpius Malfoy la intimidara. Aquello debía terminar.

**3.-**

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Despierta!- escuchó la pelirroja desde las profundidades del sueño y abrió los ojos.

Aquella mañana no era diferente a todas: se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, envuelta en las sábanas de su cama y con sus rizos rojos pegados al rostro por el sudor de la noche. Sobre el velador descansaba La máquina del tiempo, de Wells. Había pasado la noche leyendo esa obra hasta quedarse dormida. Ahora, frente a ella, estaban Nadja y Nina, la primera menos espantada que la segunda, y el sol de las siete calentaba ligeramente su rostro humedecido.

Sí, aquella era una mañana como cualquier otra.

- Por Merlín, Rose. Esta vez hasta te has caído de la cama.- dijo Nadja acomodándose la corbata.

- ¿Quieres agua? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó Nina, preocupada.

Rose se puso de pie y se restregó los ojos. El sol la iluminó por detrás y el rojo de su cabello adquirió una fuerza incendiaria mientras caía en espirales perfectas sobre sus hombros y cubriendo la parte superior de su espalda.

- No, gracias, estoy bien.- dijo ella.

Nina estaba anonadada.

- Rose, ¿por qué no te dejas el cabello suelto? Es…hermoso.

- Se lo he dicho millones de veces.- dijo Nadja. – Pero no hay cómo hacerla escuchar.

Rose sonrió tiernamente y se dirigió al baño. Nadja miró a Nina mientras se recogía el cabello.

- A Rose no le gusta llamar demasiado la atención.- dijo la gryffindor. – Además, cito sus propias palabras "este es un colegio, y hay que vestirse y arreglarse de acuerdo a él". Bah, tonterías de prefecta.

- Rose es bastante…sobria, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Nina mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.- respondió Nadja, y la siguió.

Rose escuchó todo aquello desde la ducha, en silencio. De nuevo recordó las palabras de Scorpius, la forma en la catalogaba como una chica aburrida y demasiado pegada a las normas. Contuvo el aire bajo el agua unos segundos y salió. Se secó el cabello con un hechizo y se lo recogió nuevamente en una rosca que dejaba ver su nuca y su cuello. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto lo que Scorpius pensara o no, pero ella tenía personalidad; no iba a cambiar lo que era solo porque los demás, incluyendo sus compañeras de cuarto, creyesen que era mejor así. Rose se sentía cómoda siendo Rose. Y quería seguir siéndolo.

Una vez convencida de esto salió del cuarto, perfectamente uniformada, y caminó hacia el comedor. Le pareció extraño no toparse con alguno de sus primos en el camino –cosa que siempre pasaba- pero no le dio mayor importancia. Al entrar al gran comedor se llevó una sorpresa: todos, en sus respectivas mesas, cuchicheaban entre ellos con rostros preocupados y le prestaban cero atención a la comida. La pelirroja caminó confundida hacia su mesa y se sentó al lado de Albus, quien, por su parte, también hablaba con Hugo, Lily, Fred y Louis sin comer en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Rose con inocencia.

- Una catástrofe.- dijo Hugo.

Albus puso frente a la pelirroja el diario El profeta.

- Es mejor que lo leas por ti misma.

Rose clavó sus ojos en la primera página donde había una foto de un gran agujero y algunos cadáveres cubiertos con mantas blancas. Leyó el titular:

El MUNDO MÁGICO HA SIDO DEVELADO

La pelirroja no pudo continuar leyendo porque Hugo le arrebató el periódico.

- El artículo es largo, lo leerás después. Te haré el resumen: ayer por la noche un grupo de magos ex convictos llamados los Exus, atacó el mundo muggle. Pero no fue un ataque normal: se exhibieron durante horas haciendo magia. Provocaron una explosión que demolió un barrio entero de Londres, después avanzaron e hirieron a algunos transeúntes. No se trató de un ataque silencioso. Cuando los magos del Ministerio y de la Orden llegaron ya era demasiado tarde; ni siquiera se molestaron en borrarles las memorias a quienes vieron al grupo Exus hacer magia, porque los eventos fueron filmados y transmitidos en las cadenas de televisión durante toda la madrugada, y luego, extendido por todos los continentes del mundo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hugo?- preguntó Rose, espantada. - No es posible.

- ¡Lo es!- exclamó Hugo. – El mundo muggle en su totalidad ha visto videos de magos con varitas, volando escobas y desapareciendo y apareciendo por doquier. El profeta lo dice. Y no termina aquí; por supuesto que un video no basta para convencer a los muggles de que la magia existe, pero hoy, en el noticiero de la mañana en cadena mundial aparecieron imágenes en vivo de las entradas al mundo mágico. Por supuesto, abiertas a las cámaras muggles por un miembro de Exus. Y se dice que Exus está teniendo tratos con gobiernos muggles de potencias mundiales, quienes les están ofreciendo protección a cambio de mostrar al mundo muggle que nosotros existimos y hemos existido en secreto desde siempre.

Rose levantó la mirada, aturdida, y vio a todos en sus respectivas mesas, igual de aturdidos que ella, preocupados; en la mesa de Slytherin, Scorpius tenía desplegado el diario El profeta y leía en una concentración indestructible. Su rostro denotaba incomodidad.

- Esto no puede durar, es decir, o la Orden o el Ministerio encontrará una solución.- dijo Lily, interviniendo. – Los muggles no pueden saber de nuestra existencia.

- ¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Louis. – Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de que vivamos en paz. Ya era hora de que lo supieran.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Lily mirándolo con incredulidad. – Por favor, Louis. No existe tal cosa como vivir en paz. Hay una razón por la cual nos hemos mantenido hasta ahora en la clandestinidad. Precisamente para vivir en algo similar a la paz.

- ¿Y qué harán los muggles ahora?- preguntó Fred. – Esa, en realidad, es la verdadera cuestión.

- No.- dijo Rose, interviniendo repentinamente. – La cuestión es por qué Exus hizo todo esto. Dudo que haya sido solo por amnistía política muggle…

Todos miraron a la pelirroja y guardaron silencio, analizando su propuesta.

- Rose tiene razón.- dijo Albus. – Yo también pienso lo mismo.

La voz de McGonagal se alzó por encima de todas las voces en el comedor y las apagó en cuestión de segundos. Rose clavó sus ojos azules en la directora, quien también parecía preocupada:

- Alumnos, sé bien que las circunstancias de esta mañana no son las mejores. Todos deben estar enterados ya por el diario El profeta de la situación actual, de modo que no tengo nada nuevo que añadir. Solo me dirijo a ustedes para decirles que las clases van a desarrollarse con normalidad, y que empiecen a comer de una buena vez, porque faltan diez minutos para el término de la hora de desayuno. ¡A comer!

Rose dirigió fugazmente su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. En ella, Megara Zabini colocaba una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Scorpius. La pelirroja sintió una extraña punzada, una molestia que no supo explicarse. Tomó un pancake y lo sirvió en su plato. Instintivamente levantó la mirada nuevamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Esta vez, unos ojos metálicos le devolvieron la mirada.

- Rose, hay que escribirles a mamá y papá.- le dijo Hugo, arrancándola de los ojos del slytherin. – Ellos deben saber algo más de lo que está pasando.

- Sí.- dijo la pelirroja. – Deben tener información extraoficial.

Tan pronto hubo acabado el horario de desayuno, los alumnos fueron amontonándose para salir del gran comedor. Muchos no habían alcanzado más que a probar uno que otro bocado y a pesar de las palabras de la directora, la conmoción continuaba. Rose revisó su horario y corroboró que la primera clase de aquel viernes era, seguramente, la más competitiva y compleja de todas: Control mágico, con la profesora Ceylan Doorfles.

Aquella clase había sido implantada en el programa estudiantil de la mayoría de colegios algunos años atrás. Se trataba, tal y como su nombre lo aludía, a dominar y controlar la magia que se posee. Por supuesto, en la clase estaba vetado el uso de varitas. La finalidad era que los estudiantes lograran tener tal control de sus poderes que, en una situación de alto riesgo en el que fuesen desarmados, pudieran defenderse con magia y sin varitas. Las clases desde siempre habían tenido una modalidad especial: cada estudiante tenía una pareja, uno interpretaba el papel del cazador, y el otro de la presa; era una especie de juego en el que la presa debía ingeniárselas para huir de su cazador, con magia, sin varita, y el cazador, ingeniárselas para capturar a su presa, con magia y sin varita. Las clases se habían dado siempre en un sector cercado del bosque prohibido que estaba destinado a esa materia y por tanto, despejado de peligros. En ese perímetro los estudiantes practicaban, pero no era cosa fácil utilizar magia sin varita. La varita moldea el poder de un mago, lo pule, lo deja salir en una medida perfecta y no como una explosión o una fuerza sin dirección alguna. Rose sabía de sobra lo complicada que era aquella clase, pero ahora -estaba convencida- lo sería más que nunca. Su pareja durante años había sido Vladimir Embers, de Hufflepuff, y ya no lo podría continuar siendo por el cambio en cuanto a las clases compartidas con Slytherin. Inconvenientemente, Rose tenía una idea bastante clara de a quién le asignarían de pareja aquel año.

**4.-**

Scorpius caminaba meditabundo por los pasillos de Hogwarts seguido por Megara y Alexander. Los tres se dirigían a paso tranquilo a las afueras del colegio para la primera clase de Control Mágico, una de las favoritas de Scorpius; quizás por eso tanto Megara como Alexander encontraban extraño que el rubio pareciera tener la mente en otro lado.

- ¿Scorp? ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó la morena.

Al responder, el slytherin ni siquiera la miró.

- En lo de Exus.- respondió en un tono neutro. – En lo de los muggles.

- Ese es un problema que me imagino el Ministerio y la Orden solucionarán rápido.- dijo Alexander, cómodamente introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Megara. – Porque no van a poderles borrar la memoria a todos y cada uno de los muggles en el planeta.

- Se les ocurrirá una forma.- dijo Alexander. – Los muggles no pueden saber de nuestra existencia.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó nuevamente la morena. – Quizás ya es tiempo de que dejen de ignorar lo que sucede bajo sus narices. Así incluso será más fácil convivir.

Scorpius soltó una risa seca, corta, casi burlona.

- Eres demasiado ingenua, Megara.

La morena se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando en silencio. Pronto estuvieron en las afueras del colegio y la brisa fresca de la mañana les trajo el aroma húmedo del bosque. Avanzaron hacia el grupo de alumnos que esperaba a la profesora Doorlfes y, a una distancia prudente, Scorpius vio a Rose caminar frente a un grupo de slytherianas que parecían burlarse de ella y la vio voltear, confundida, seguramente tras haber escuchado alguna palabra dura. La pelirroja fijó sus ojos azules en el grupo de chicas de Slytherin, no con enojo ni ofendida, sino con total perplejidad y aturdimiento, como si no entendiese a qué se debía el maltrato. Finalmente siguió su camino hacia Albus Potter, notablemente afectada.

- Megara, haz algo respecto a ese grupo.- dijo Scorpius clavando sus ojos metálicos en las chicas de su casa que reían a carcajadas. – Están comenzando a irritarme.

La morena no necesitó que el rubio fuese específico; había visto lo mismo que él y también la reacción de Rose Weasley.

- Se están metiendo con ella porque es tu competencia. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero las rivalidades entre nuestra casa y Gryffindor se han acentuado más que nunca.- dijo Megara. – Trataré de hablarles, pero no creo que me escuchen. La noche pasada las oí decir en la sala común que era injusto que una chica como Rose Weasley que lo ha tenido todo en su vida por ser hija de héroes quiera arrebatarle la gloria a Slytherin; a un Malfoy redimido que todo lo que ha obtenido ha sido con su propio esfuerzo.

- Te admiran, Scorpius.- dijo Alexander. – Y lo digo en serio; no solo las chicas, también los hombres slytherins ven en ti un ejemplo a seguir, el que va a sacar la cara por nuestra casa después de tantos años de ser considerados la lacra de Hogwarts y de la historia mágica.

- Voy a ganarle a Rose Weasley.- dijo Scorpius en un tono confiado. – Pero quiero que quede claro que ella es mi competencia, y solo mía. No quiero que la sigan molestando. Dícelos, Megara. Diles que si continúan voy a tener que intervenir personalmente.

- Lo haré, lo haré.- dijo la morena. – No me agradan los gryffindors pero debo admitir que ella me da un poco de lástima. ¿Viste la cara que puso? Te apuesto a que nunca ha recibido un trato parecido en su vida.

- Claro que no, es hija de héroes.- dijo Alexander. – No sabe lo que es; lo que nosotros por ser slytherins tenemos que soportar de los de su casa todos los días.

Tres minutos después de la llegada de Scorpius, Megara y Alexander al grupo, apareció la profesora Doorfles. Ella era alta y delgada, de cabello oscuro, ondulado y piel canela. Sus ojos eran sesgados, suspicaces y amarillos. Se colocó frente al grupo de alumnos como si estuviera contemplando al vacío. En sus movimientos, lentos y elegantes, había algo de gatuno.

- Hola.- soltó con inexpresividad. – Supongo que tendré que hacer las parejas nuevamente. Qué aburrido. Lo haremos al azar, ¿les parece? Honestamente me incomodan las cosas demasiado metódicas.

La profesora caminó hacia sus estudiantes.

- Tú y tú, pareja. Tú y tú…tú y tú…tú y tú…

Scorpius notó algo ofendido que Ceylan Doorfles lo saltó olímpicamente sin asignarle pareja y siguió emparejando a otros compañeros atrás de él. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás. Sus ojos metálicos resplandecieron contra el sol mientras clavaba la mirada en Rose Weasley, quien a unos metros parecía nerviosa y evitaba mirarlo. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, los colocarían a los dos juntos. No había otra explicación a que la profesora los estuviera dejando para el último. Era lo lógico.

- Y bueno, eso los deja a ustedes dos.- dijo la profesora Doorfles señalando a Rose y a Scorpius, quienes se encontraban en sectores opuestos. – Obviamente serán pareja. Y no ha sido azar, ustedes son mi producto más aburrido: tengo órdenes de hacerlos competir en mi clase también. Por Merlín, ¡cuánto me aburren las competencias!

Rose respiró profundo y giró la cabeza para fijar sus ojos azules en los del slytherin. Le dedicó, al principio, una mirada tímida, pero al recibir de parte del rubio una mirada confiada, casi petulante, levantó la barbilla de forma inconsciente y sus ojos azules denotaron guerra.

- ¡Ta tan!- dijo la profesora aplaudiendo dos veces. A todos les apareció un papel doblado en las manos. – Ábranlos, y sepan qué papeles les han sido asignados.

Rose acarició el papel sin intentar abrirlo. A su lado, Albus desplegó el suyo.

- ¿Qué?- soltó con disgusto. – Esto debe ser una broma.

La pelirroja se inclinó y vio escrito en el papel de Albus "Presa". Más allá, Megara Zabini –quien había sido asignada como pareja de Albus- sonreía complacida al leer su rol.

Rose suspiró y abrió el suyo.

Metros más allá, Scorpius levantó la mirada del papel abierto que descansaba entre sus manos y la dirigió hacia la figura de la gryffindoriana.

Sus ojos metálicos brillaron.

En sus labios, muy lentamente, se dibujó una sonrisa.


	6. Un olor rojo

_uff jjaja, me ha encantado leer sus reviews y sus ideas! en verdad. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de hecho, si no fuera por eso no estaría ahora publicando este capítulo; o mejor dicho, estos capítulos. Porque sí, hoy publico dos capítulos de una. ¿A qué se debe? Pues, a que el tiempo no me da para responderles sus reviews esta vez y me siento culpable :_( _Yo siempre les respondo, y no sé, me hace sentir rara no poder hacerlo esta vez_. P_or eso, mi forma de agradecerles su apoyo será publicando dos capítulos de una. Ojalá les guste, y en verdad, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome :)_

_Ojo que me gustaría que comentaran los dos con opiniones e ideas como lo hicieron con el anterior. No tienen idea cuánto me ayuda leer eso._

_Y sin más, porque de aquí tengo que volar a hacer tareas, les dejo el Capítulo VI. En pocos minutos subiré el VII._

**Capítulo VI**

**Un olor rojo**

**1.-**

"Presa", leyó Rose en su papel.

"Cazador", leyó Scorpius en el suyo.

La voz bastante femenina de Ceylan Doorfles silenció las quejas y los murmullos del alumnado:

-No perdamos el tiempo, ¿quieren?- dijo mirándose las manos y acariciándoselas. – Conocen las reglas pero me veo forzada a repetirlas porque así es el reglamento. En fin, está prohibido salir del perímetro, si lo intentan serán convertidos en conejos según el hechizo que puse alrededor del sector. Las presas salen primero, tienen una ventaja de dos minutos exactos para esparcirse por el bosque. Una vez que los cazadores ingresen, la clase comienza. Cero uso de varitas, cero uso de pociones, polvos u artefactos mágicos de cualquier tipo. La magia debe venir de su interior, y de ninguna otra parte. Cazadores: solo tienen permiso de cazar a su presa, si persiguen a otra que no sea su pareja, tendrán 20 puntos menos para su respectiva casa. Presas: si sus cazadores las atrapan, es decir, las inmovilizan y pronuncian la palabra clave que este año será "Zumo de limón", habrán perdido; si por el contrario, son inmovilizadas pero consiguen escapar antes de que su cazador o cazadora pronuncie la palabra clave, la competencia continúa. En caso de emergencias desafortunadas como incontrol de su magia interior que provoque explosiones o situaciones peligrosas, pronuncien la palabra "mentecato". En fin, ¡presas!

La profesora señaló una línea de partida y Rose caminó hacia ella seguida por otros más. Al avanzar cruzó muy cerca de Scorpius, con el mentón en alto e inexpresiva.

-Mala suerte para ti, Weasley. Soy un excelente cazador.- le susurró el slytherin.

Rose, sin detenerse, tuvo tiempo de responderle:

-Ya lo veremos.

La profesora sacó un pito rojo de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Al sonar del pitido, ¿entendido?- dijo a los alumnos presas, alineados en el punto de partida.

Rose se llevó un rizo rojo atrás de la oreja y cerró los ojos. Tenía que admitir que no era atlética (los deportes no se le daban en lo absoluto), y además, no era rápida corriendo; sin embargo, con Vladimir –su anterior pareja- también había sido presa y había sido atrapada en escasas ocasiones, no por su rapidez ni agilidad, sino por sus estrategias. Si algo la iba a salvar de Scorpius en esa clase, sería eso, su inteligencia. Aún así debería concentrarse más de lo usual: Scorpius no era Vladimir, y ella podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que el rubio haría hasta lo imposible por atraparla con el fin de dejar en claro, una vez más, quién era el mejor entre los dos.

Y eso, Rose no podía permitírselo.

El pito sonó con fuerza y la pelirroja abrió los ojos.

Las presas abandonaron el punto de partida.

**2.-**

Hugo y Lily iban caminando hacia su clase de pociones cuando en el camino vieron en una esquina a Lucy, llorando, y junto a ella Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. Al principio Lily sostuvo a Hugo por la manga de su túnica, no muy segura de si era pertinente intervenir, pero pronto decidió hacerlo pues se trataba de familia, así que liberó a Hugo y los dos caminaron hacia su prima.

Tan pronto como fueron acercándose, los ojos celestes de los Scamander se fijaron en ellos y les dieron una mirada algo taciturna, mezclada con preocupación. Lucy, la hija menor de Percy Weasley, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y cobrizo y casi siempre lo peinaba con una trenza. Aquella mañana su trenza estaba mal hecha, y su corbata de Hufflepuff desarreglada. Lily y Hugo se angustiaron al instante.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Lucy?- preguntó Lily sentándose al lado de su prima y haciendo a un lado a Lorcan, pero la hufflepuff no respondió; seguía sollozando en silencio, tiernamente, como un pájaro herido.

-Ben terminó con ella.- dijo Lysander en un tono bajo y afectado.

-¿Qué?- soltaron Hugo y Lily al unísono, anonadados.

-Así es, yo tampoco lo podía creer.- dijo Lysander.

-Pero…creí que estaban muy bien. Llevan cuatro años juntos… ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Lily, confundida.

Lucy respiró profundo y se secó las lágrimas, aunque fue un intento inútil porque nuevas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron por sus delicadas mejillas.

- Él dijo que…ya no me amaba.- dijo Lucy, casi susurrando. – Dijo que me quería mucho, pero que ya no me amaba y que era mejor…terminar.

- No puede ser, tiene que haber una razón para esto.- dijo Hugo. Él conocía a Ben, no eran íntimos pero sabía que era una buena persona y que en verdad había amado a Lucy. Después de todo, la consentía y se esforzaba por llevarse bien con Percy y Audrey, algo bastante difícil de hacer.

- Yo conozco a Ben.- dijo Lucy entre lágrimas. – Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Sé cuando miente, y cuando dice la verdad. Y cuando me miró a los ojos y me dijo que ya no me amaba, sé que no mentía. Él estaba apenado, era como si le doliera tener que decírmelo, pero sé que no mentía. En verdad ya no me ama…

- Hablé con él hace un rato.- dijo Lorcan. – Somos amigos y yo no soy familiar de Lucy, a mí no tendría por qué mentirme. Me dijo lo mismo que a ella, y sí, lo vi muy apenado. Dijo que lo que menos quería era hacerla sufrir, pero que sabía que era la mejor decisión y que a la larga, los dos estarían bien.

- Por Merlín…- dijo Lily en un tono bajo y dolido. Sintió una profunda tristeza por su prima. Aquello sin duda alguna debía ser muy doloroso.

Hugo frunció el ceño.

- Si quieres, puedo golpearlo, Lucy.

- No seas bestia, Hugo.- dijo Lily.

- Al menos Ben fue lo suficientemente hombre como para decirte la verdad, Lucy.- dijo Lysander. - Hay quienes simplemente continúan la relación a pesar de que saben que ya no quieren a la persona con la que están; al menos él te tuvo el suficiente respeto como para decírtelo, y pensar que te merecías estar con alguien que te ame.

Lucy miró al rubio con ojos llorosos.

- No sé…- dijo con la voz quebrada. – Dime, ¿qué hago con mis sentimientos ahora?

Todos guardaron silencio. Lily colocó su mano en la espalda de Lucy.

- Vamos, te llevaré a tu sala común.- le dijo.

- ¿Y sus clases?- preguntó Hugo.

Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- ¿Crees que está en condiciones de asistir a clases, Hugo?

- Lo mejor será que te quedes con ella, Lilith.- dijo Lorcan. – Que Lucy te deje ingresar a su sala común.

- Es lo que tenía planeado desde un principio.- dijo Lily con acidez.

Lucy se puso de pie y junto a su prima caminaron alejándose de los demás. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Hugo se rascó la cabeza.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos solos.- dijo el castaño mirando a los gemelos. - ¿Ya saben si fue por otra chica?

Los Scamander se miraron con suspicacia.

- Estamos averiguándolo.- dijo Lorcan.

- Bien.- dijo Hugo. – Cualquier cosa, debo ser yo el primero en enterarme. Luego de ustedes, obviamente. Hay que proteger a Lucy.

Lysander se cruzó de brazos.

- Ben es un buen tipo, me consta.

- A mí también.- dijo Lorcan.

- Eso no significa que no haya desarrollado sentimientos por alguien más.- dijo Hugo. – Es probable que incluso haya dejado a Lucy para no lastimarla. Nadie dice que no es un buen tipo, pero sí un imbécil, porque mejor que una Weasley no va a encontrar.

**3.-**

Hacía varios minutos que Rose había escuchado el segundo pitido, así que era un hecho que Scorpius y los demás cazadores estaban en el perímetro. Lo primero que había deducido la pelirroja era que, seguramente, para localizarla el rubio empezaría por el sentido más fácil de controlar con magia: el del olfato. Seguramente ya había canalizado toda su magia para percibir su aroma –uno que al parecer ya tenía bastante bien identificado desde antes de aquella clase-. Sí, Rose estaba casi segura de que aquel debía haber sido el primer método de Scorpius, y por eso había tomado cada oruga de dos cabezas que había encontrado en el camino, las había matado, y derramado su sangre transparente por donde iba pasando. El olor de la sangre de oruga bicéfala era neutro, pero tenía la propiedad de eliminar cualquier otro olor en el sector donde fuese derramada. Por precaución, también se colocó un poco de ella en las muñecas y en las rodillas. De modo que estaba segura de que por medio del olfato, no la encontraría.

Mientras avanzaba vio desde lejos a Agnes corriendo tras su presa, una slytherin que huía y hacía explotar pequeñas bombas de viento a su paso con tan solo estirar la mano derecha. La pelirroja respiró profundo. En cuanto Scorpius descubriera lo de la sangre de oruga bicéfala, pensaría en otro método de búsqueda. Rose debía adelantarse a eso rápidamente. Su ventaja principal era eso: prever. Si Scorpius lograba igualarle el paso, se vería en serios problemas.

"_Piensa, Rose, piensa…no puedo esconderme o quedarme quieta. El constante movimiento es un arma de doble filo, pero quedarme estática es mucho peor. Si descubre lo de la sangre de oruga bicéfala, seguramente intentará encontrarme por los rastros en la tierra…sí, esa es la otra opción."_

En el pasado la profesora Doorfles les había dicho que en la tierra siempre quedan rastros, incluso de quienes han sido cuidadosos en no dejarlos, siempre queda algo. Vladimir la había encontrado una vez por una ligera huella de zapato. Error que no estaba dispuesta a cometer otra vez. Rose se sacó los zapatos y cuidó dejarlos en un lugar identificable. Quedó en sus medias oscuras y corrió lejos del lugar, derramando el último poco de sangre de oruga bicéfala que tenía por donde pasaba. Corrió ágilmente, mirando a su alrededor con cautela y agudizando sus sentidos. Cualquier cosa podía convertirse en un arma o en un escudo allí en el bosque. Rápidamente se escondió tras un árbol cuando escuchó pisadas veloces. Se asomó lo suficiente como para ver a una slytherin huyendo a metros de distancia.

Un leve crujido, seco y cercano, la paralizó por completo.

Rose volteó y aún en el vacío y el silencio, se sintió observada. Sí, no le cabía duda: alguien estaba relativamente cerca, escondido, ocultándose como un tigre antes de saltar sobre la presa. ¿Sería Scorpius? ¿Cómo podría haberla encontrado? Rose sentía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta; aunque aquella era una cacería simulada, se sentía como si fuese real.

Algo se movió a gran velocidad por unos arbustos a metros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba. Rose clavó sus ojos azules en el verde oscuro del follaje.

- Por acá, Weasley.

Rose se volteó con brusquedad y vio a unos diez metros de distancia, junto a un roble, a su cazador. Scorpius sonreía inteligentemente y la miraba con una autosafistacción desmedida. Tenía ambas manos introducidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras que algunos mechones rubios acariciaban su rostro juvenil. Los rayos del sol pasaban por entre las ramas de los árboles, por entre las hojas, los troncos y las flores, y caían sobre ellos de forma intermitente. Durante algunos segundos nadie pronunció palabra alguna; Rose le sostuvo la mirada y, sin percatarse, levantó el mentón unos pocos centímetros en una actitud desafiante. Scorpius, al notarlo, acentuó su sonrisa.

- Fue buena tu idea, lo de la sangre de oruga bicéfala.- dijo el rubio sin cortar el fuerte contacto visual. – Debo admitir que me desconcertaste. No podía olerte por ninguna parte, y no exagero cuando afirmo que reconozco muy bien tu olor.

Rose asintió.

- Asumo que lo descubriste precisamente por eso.- dijo la pelirroja, adelantándosele. – Supiste de inmediato que habían pocos métodos para eliminar tan eficientemente el aroma de alguien.

- La sangre de oruga bicéfala encabezaba mi lista, especialmente en esta temporada.- dijo Scorpius sin moverse de su sitio. – Fue inteligente, pero no lo suficiente.

- ¿Cómo me rastreaste?- preguntó la pelirroja, intentado tragarse la ofensa recibida.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Intenté hacerlo por tierra, pero veo que te encargaste de eso.- dijo el rubio mirando los pies de Rose, tan solo cubiertos por medias. – Así que hice lo más lógico: rastrear la ausencia de tu olor.

Rose pestañeó repetidas veces y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido aquello? Era evidente que la sangre de oruga bicéfala no solo eliminaba su propio aroma, sino todo aquel que estuviera cerca. De modo que era bastante fácil seguir aquella extraña ausencia de olores en un bosque, donde todo, absolutamente todo olía. Allí, lo bizarro era la ausencia de aromas. Sin quererlo, había dibujado una línea clarísima que guiaba a cualquiera directo hacia ella.

- Ya veo.- dijo Rose con el orgullo aplastado. – Debí haberlo previsto.

- Sí, debiste.- dijo Scorpius con petulancia. - ¿Por qué no hacemos esto menos humillante para ti y me dejas atraparte de una vez? De cualquier forma, sabes que lo haré.

Rose bajó la mirada y ante el asombro de Scorpius dijo:

- Está bien.

El rubio, al principio, creyó haber oído mal. Una expresión de incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro y por unos instantes ni siquiera se movió. Rose lo miró directamente.

- No tiene caso. Si corro, vas a atraparme. No soy lo suficientemente atlética y no soy rápida tampoco. He perdido, ganaste. Ven, tómame de la muñeca y di la palabra clave. Acabemos de una vez con esto.

Rose estiró su brazo, mostrándole la muñeca al slytherin. Scorpius guardó silencio unos segundos más y luego recuperó su postura inicial.

- No esperaba que fuera tan fácil. Creo que hasta estoy decepcionado; creí que sería más divertido.- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Justo cuando el slytherin estuvo a unos pocos pasos de ella, algo inesperado sucedió: Scorpius vio los ojos azules de Rose volverse amarillos durante brevísimos instantes, y luego, una muralla débil de fuego se interpuso entre el cazador y su presa. Scorpius tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás y cayó sobre la tierra. A través de las llamas vio los ojos azules de Rose, insondables, como un océano.

- ¿Aún sigue sin ser lo suficientemente divertido para ti?- le dijo la pelirroja. – No me conoces; nunca me voy a rendir.

Tras esto, la gryffindor corrió velozmente lejos del lugar. Scorpius lanzó una maldición y pegó un golpe sobre la tierra, pero luego sonrió; tenía que admitir que había sido engañado por la pelirroja, y eso le gustó. Nunca nada era más emocionante que una buena competencia, y aquella prometía ser una bastante buena. Se puso de pie y vio cómo el fuego se consumía con rapidez. Sí, era un fuego débil, pero aún así había pocas personas capaces de crear fuego sin uso alguno de varita. Estaba sorprendido, entretenido y a la vez, irritado. Él no podía prender ni una vela sin el uso de su varita. ¿Quién era Rose para dominar una técnica como aquella sin ningún tipo de apoyo? Un poderoso sentimiento de competencia surgió dentro de él igual que un maremoto; no la iba a dejar escapar. La atraparía, bajo cualquier costo.

Tan pronto el fuego fue cediendo, Scorpius logró saltar por encima de él y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Estaba confiado, pero también excitado por la competencia. Quería atraparla de inmediato. Ver a Rose encendiendo aquel fuego le había hecho darse cuenta, muy a su pesar, que continuaba subestimando a la gryffindoriana. Estaba celoso y herido en su orgullo. ¿Cómo podía ella tener control de un elemento tan fuerte sin uso alguno de varita? Tenía que atraparla. Aceleró, y el aroma de fresas lo guió con facilidad por el camino correcto.

En cuestión de segundos vio a Rose huyendo por las vías zigzagueantes del bosque.

Rose, por su parte, no tuvo que voltear para saber que Scorpius estaba corriendo tras de ella, acortando cada vez más la distancia. La pelirroja corría con todas sus fuerzas e iba incendiando piedras en el camino para obstaculizarle el paso al slytherin, pero el rubio saltaba sobre ellas con facilidad, pues el fuego era cada vez más débil. Ella aún no dominaba bien aquella técnica. De repente, una rama golpeó a Rose a un lado y perdió el equilibrio. Otra rama aprisionó su muñeca, y entonces supo que Scorpius las estaba manipulando. La pelirroja agarró con ambas manos la rama y, nuevamente, usó el fuego que parecía emanar de sus manos.

La rama cedió, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando Rose se dispuso a correr otra vez, Scorpius la agarró por la muñeca y la haló hacia él, provocando que por la fuerza del impulso, ambos chocaran de frente el uno contra el otro golpeándose de forma dolorosa y haciéndolos caer sobre la tierra en lados opuestos, como dos imanes que al encontrarse se hubiesen repelido de forma instantánea. Rose, en el suelo, se sostuvo la cabeza ante el dolor del choque, pero no quiso perder tiempo e intentó ponerse de pie para huir nuevamente. Sin embargo, Scorpius se abalanzó sobre ella, cayéndole encima y agarrándola por las muñecas. Mientras forcejeaban, sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de ello. Estaban demasiado ocupados luchando el uno contra el otro, decidiendo quién era el mejor. En un intento desesperado, Rose mordió el brazo de Scorpius con todas sus fuerzas, y luego, lo golpeó en la pelvis con su rodilla. Scorpius rugió de dolor y frustración. Gracias a eso, la pelirroja logró escabullirse y ponerse de pie, pero a pesar del dolor, Scorpius también se levantó y la agarró por detrás de la cintura, pegándola contra sí. La gryffindoriana no dejaba de moverse, indomable, mientras él intentaba asegurarla. Y fue entonces cuando el listón que agarraba fuertemente los cabellos rojos incendiarios de Rose, se soltó.

Unos rizos color sangre, sedosos, saltaron como serpientes en el aire directo al rostro de Scorpius. El slytherin los vio, fogosos, extendiéndose en el aire bajo el sol incandescente, y cuando cayeron sobre él, fue como una lluvia de pétalos. Un aroma a rosas y fresas lo obnubiló por unos pocos segundos, pero estos fueron suficientes para que la gryffindoriana se soltara nuevamente. Justo entonces el silbato de la profesora Doorfles se elevó en el aire anunciando el término de la cacería. Rose no corrió más y permaneció de pie, agitada, sudorosa, llena de tierra frente a Scorpius, quien estaba igual que ella. Los dos se miraban, precavidos, como si aún estuviesen dispuestos a saltar el uno sobre el otro. Rose lo miraba agotada, pero a la vez intrigada e irritada por lo cerca que había estado de ser atrapada; Scorpius, por su parte, la miraba con rabia por no haberla podido atrapar, y a la vez, con incredulidad. Allí estaba ella, con el uniforme hecho un desastre, poluta, muy en contra de su imagen siempre impecable; y aquel cabello ensortijado, de un rojo intenso, agresivo, que caía por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda, sí, aquel cabello lo desconcertaba. Era salvaje y violento. ¿Cómo podía aquella imagen conjugar con la siempre correcta y recatada Rose Weasley? ¿Desde cuándo una chica tan apagada era capaz de producir fuego sin ayuda de varita? Scorpius estaba indignado y celoso. Sus ojos metálicos centelleaban mientras se mezclaban con los de la pelirroja. Ella lo ponía a prueba, y ahora más que nunca estaba determinado a acabarla.

- Te me escapaste por poco, Weasley, y lo sabes.- dijo el rubio, aún respirando agitadamente. Tenía el cabello alborotado y la corbata casi suelta. – Si no hubiese sonado el silbato, ya serías mía.

Rose levantó ligeramente su mentón.

- Pero sonó. Y no pudiste atraparme.- le respondió con suavidad y firmeza a la vez. Ni ella misma podía creer que aquellas palabras estuviesen saliendo de su boca de forma tan desafiante.

Scorpius la miró con severidad, pero esbozó una media sonrisa; desafiante.

- La próxima vez no podrás escapar. Se te han acabado las opciones.- dijo el slytherin, y ella guardó silencio y le sostuvo la mirada de forma nerviosa.

Rose se agachó y tomó su listón del suelo. Recogió su cabello con una habilidad sorprendente en cuestión de segundos adquirió la misma imagen de siempre. Dio media vuelta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir del bosque y alejarse del rubio lo más pronto posible.

Los dos caminaron el resto del trayecto sin decirse nada y manteniendo una distancia prudente. Mientras avanzaban, Rose fue recordando el choque de su cuerpo contra el del slytherin, la sensación de las manos de Scorpius agarrándola por la cintura, apretando sus muñecas…su aliento fresco y tibio contra su piel, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse escandalosamente. Por suerte, el slytherin no la miró ni un instante durante el regreso. Rose recogió sus zapatos en el camino y, una vez que llegaron al campo, tanto sus compañeros como la misma profesora Doorfles los miraron estupefactos: aunque todos habían salido desarreglados por la cacería, sin duda alguna Rose y Scorpius eran los únicos que parecían regresar de una guerra. Los murmullos se elevaron de inmediato sobre ellos. La profesora hizo sonar el silbato para callar al alumnado.

- ¡Por Merlín! Chicos, ¿cómo les digo esto? Me importa un soberano pepino qué tipo de cacería bélica han experimentado, pero sí les voy a exigir que cuando toque el silbato, regresen inmediatamente al punto de encuentro. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, profesora.- dijo Rose, alisando su uniforme. – No estaríamos así de sucios de no ser que Malfoy me lanzó contra la tierra.

Todos miraron a Scorpius acusadoramente.

- Ella me mordió.- dijo el rubio mostrando en su brazo una herida con evidentes marcas de dientes.

Las miradas acusadoras y confundidas se dirigieron hacia Rose.

- Y él me golpeó con una rama.- dijo la pelirroja. – Y no voy a mostrar el golpe porque tendría que levantarme la blusa.

- Y tú eres el ángel que casi me deja sin descendencia golpeándome con la rodilla en un sitio tan importante.- dijo Scorpius, defendiéndose. – Y no mostraré el golpe porque tendría que quitarme mucho más que la camisa. Y ni hablar de cómo quisiste incinerarme.

- ¿Incinerarte? ¡Por favor! ¡A duras penas logro crear un poco de fuego!- exclamó Rose, ofendida.

- ¡BASTA!- gritó la profesora Doorfles. - ¿Qué parte de "me importa un soberano pepino qué tipo de cacería bélica han experimentado" no entienden? Me duele la cabeza. Yo solo exijo que aparezcan cuando suene el silbato ¿entendido? Ahora lárguense todos, me aburren.

Y tras aquellas palabras la profesora Doorfles dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el castillo. Muchos de los presentes se dispersaron, empezando por Rose y Scorpius, quienes se alejaron el uno del otro inmediatamente. La pelirroja fue hacia su primo Albus y el rubio hacia su grupo de amigos.

Albus miró a Rose con interés.

- Malfoy te la puso complicada, ¿no?

Antes de responder la pelirroja fijó sus ojos azules en el rubio quien, a lo lejos, caminaba hacia el castillo seguido por sus amigos.

- Siempre.- dijo finalmente. – Con él siempre todo es complicado.

**4.-**

Luego de las siguientes clases -Herbología y Adivinación- y de darse una ducha rápida, el viernes terminó en cuanto a currículo académico para Rose y Scorpius. La gryffindoriana apreciaba Herbología pues consideraba que era una materia relajante y la única que la competencia con Scorpius no entorpecía. Adivinación, por otro lado, no le molestaba pero tampoco le causaba gran entusiasmo. Al menos no repudiaba la materia, como su madre lo había hecho en sus años colegiales. Y por alguna extraña razón, el profesor Firenze parecía tener un favoritismo hacia Rose; un favoritismo injustificado, porque la gryffindor no era especialmente buena en la materia, ni mucho menos. Aún así ella intentaba comprender las artes adivinatorias y no las despreciaba.

Tan pronto acabaron aquellas clases, Rose fue directo hacia el comedor junto a Albus para almorzar. Cuando se sentó en la mesa notó la ausencia de Lily y miró a Hugo en busca de una respuesta.

- Está con Lucy.- dijo el castaño. – Ben terminó con ella.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó, incrédula.

- Lo que oyes. Lucy está devastada.- dijo Louis interviniendo. – Ya todo el colegio lo sabe, los chismes corren.

Rose frunció el ceño y adquirió una expresión de profunda preocupación. Lucy y Ben habían estado juntos durante años, y no podía siquiera imaginar cómo debía sentirse su prima en aquellos momentos.

Roxanne y Dominique se acercaron a la mesa de Gyrffindor y se hicieron espacio al lado de Fred.

- ¿Cómo está Lucy?- preguntó Dominique en un tono bajo.

Hugo miró a sus primas con hastío.

- Mal, ¿de qué otra manera estaría?- les dijo.

- No tienes que ser grosero, Hugo.- dijo Roxanne, molesta. – Sabes bien por qué preguntamos.

- No se preocupen.- respondió el castaño. – Los Weasley, los Potter y los Lovegood estamos trabajando en averiguar qué fue lo que pasó, y en proteger a Lucy.

Rose se puso de pie repentinamente, como saliendo de un trance.

- Tengo que ir a verla.- dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

- Están en la sala común de Hufflepuff- gritó Hugo, luego se dirigió a sus primos. – Ni siquiera va a poder entrar.

- No la subestimes, es prefecta después de todo.- dijo Roxanne, tomando una manzana de la mesa de Gryffindor y mordiéndola.

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Fred. - ¡Tienes comida en tu mesa!

Roxanne le sacó la lengua a su hermano de forma juguetona.

- No comprendo.- dijo Dominique llevándose un mechón de cabello rubio atrás de la oreja. – Ben es un buen tipo, y la amaba mucho. ¿Recuerdan que siempre nos visitaba durante vacaciones en la madriguera y a todos –y somos muchos- nos traía pastelillos de frutimora, de esos que a Lucy le fascinan?

- Sí, Ben es amigo de todos nosotros.- dijo Fred. –Quizás deberíamos preguntarle y ya.

Hugo se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya hicieron eso Lorcan y Lysander. Les dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Lucy; que ya no la amaba como antes y que era mejor que las cosas terminaran por lo sano.

- Y bien, esas cosas pasan. El amor se puede terminar.- dijo Dominique.

- Puede.- dijo Roxanne. – Pero es un proceso, no así de la nada. Y Lucy esto no se lo esperaba. Ben jamás le dio muestras de dejarla de amar y su relación no iba mal. Es raro.

- Exactamente.- dijo Hugo. – Sea lo que sea, Lorcan, Lysander y yo vamos a llegar al fondo de esto. Por Lucy.

Albus, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, intervino:

- Cuenten conmigo.

**5.-**

A Rose no se le complicó demasiado adivinar la contraseña de la sala común de Hufflepuff, después de todo, conocía bastante bien la historia de la casa, sus tendencias, características, etc. Una vez que entró algunos hufflepuffs protestaron, pero fueron pocos; la mayoría sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo una Weasley allí adentro. El rumor del rompimiento entre Lucy y Ben se había expandido a una velocidad inigualable. Los dos, después de todo, habían sido una pareja modelo: con una relación estable, alegre y bastante larga.

Una vez que Rose encontró la habitación de Lucy, no le sorprendió abrir la puerta y ver a la hufflepuff llorando silenciosamente recostada en las piernas de Lily mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Se unió a ellas con naturalidad.

Lucy, le dije a un elfo doméstico que nos trajera la comida aquí. Será más cómodo.- dijo Rose sentándose en la cama.

- Gracias.- dijo con ella con debilidad.

Rose y Lily intercambiaron miradas, preocupadas.

- No sé mucho de relaciones…- comenzó Rose. – Nunca he tenido una, pero hay algo que mamá siempre me dijo y que creo debes recordar, aunque estés dolida como ahora: _"Solo quienes quieren quedarse en tu vida son verdaderamente importantes"_

Lucy fijó sus ojos avellana en los de su prima.

- Él era importante, y no quiso quedarse…- suspiró con tanta tristeza que Rose casi pudo sentir el dolor que Lucy estaba sintiendo, y la piel se le erizó, porque le aterró pensar que algún día tal vez ella también sufriría lo mismo.

- Basta, Lucy.- dijo Lily. – Escucha, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, grita, sufre. No podemos evitarte nada de eso y en realidad es mejor que lo saques todo, lo escupas todo. Pero esto va a pasar, créeme. No hay nada que el tiempo no borre. Y te vas a volver a enamorar y…

- No quiero volver a enamorarme.- dijo Lucy. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, sus labios y párpados rojos y la punta de su nariz pintada de un tenue color rosado. – En este momento no hay nada que quiera. No quiero nada.

Dos chicas de Hufflepuff entraron a la habitación bruscamente pero se detuvieron al ver a las Weasley reunidas. Lily las miró con cierto fastidio.

- Hola, hoy Rose y yo nos quedaremos a dormir aquí con Lucy, así que tomen sus cosas y vayan a dormir al cuarto de algunas de sus amigas.- dijo Lily con ligereza, como si fuera lo más natural echar a dos chicas de su propia alcoba. – Y cierren la puerta al salir.

Rose miró con severidad a su prima y luego se dirigió a las dos chicas.

- Perdónenla, lo que en realidad queremos decir es que en verdad nos harían un gran favor si…

- Está bien, no hay problema Rose.- dijo una de las chicas. – Sabemos lo que pasó, nos iremos.

Las dos chicas recogieron unas cuantas cosas y salieron de la habitación en cuestión de minutos. Lily retomó sus caricias a la cabeza de Lucy.

- Nos quedaremos contigo.- le dijo suavemente.

- Gracias…

- No, no lo entiendes.- dijo Lily. – Nos quedaremos contigo. Estaremos contigo hasta el final, hasta que el dolor se vaya. Lo prometemos.

Y Lucy, entre lágrimas, esbozó una débil sonrisa.

**6.-**

Tan pronto terminó el almuerzo, Scorpius salió del comedor directo a la biblioteca para reforzar sus estudios. Era viernes, y el lunes sería la primera prueba; debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Se tardó un poco en llegar porque se distrajo conversando con unos compañeros de su casa, y cuando por fin traspasó las puertas de la biblioteca no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. Algo faltaba en el aire. Eso fue lo primero que notó: la ausencia del aroma de Rose. Usualmente no debía buscarla con la mirada porque su nariz la detectaba antes, pero como en ese momento no respiró más que el olor de los pergaminos se vio forzado, de forma inconsciente, a dirigir toda su atención hacia la mesa en donde la gryffindoriana estudiaba.

La mesa estaba vacía.

Aquello le pareció curioso. Esperaba encontrarla hundida en torres de libros, angustiada, con el ceño fruncido otorgándole años de más, pero al contrario de ello, inesperadamente, Rose estaba ausente. La pelirroja solía ser predecible para Scorpius, y quizás por eso le sorprendió que aquella vez la gryffindoriana no hubiese seguido su rutina diaria. Aún así, mientras caminaba hacia su propia mesa esbozó una media sonrisa: aparecería, tarde o temprano, pero aparecería.

Sin embargo, las horas fueron transcurriendo y Scorpius, aun concentrado en sus estudios, notó que su competidora no había puesto un pie en la biblioteca. Le pareció extraño e intrigante, pero dejó de pensar en ello casi de inmediato. Tenía que concentrarse ahora más que nunca porque, aunque aún seguía considerando a Rose tan solo una niña altiva y mimada que sabía mucho de teoría pero nada de práctica, era cierto que hasta entonces se las había arreglado para mantenerse firme, y en la clase de Control mágico, sorprenderlo con el uso de fuego. Scorpius, aún no superaba el hecho de que la pelirroja pudiera crear ese débil fuego sin uso alguno de varita. La envidiaba. Si Rose continuaba practicando, ese fuego inocuo se volvería fuerte y voraz. No creía justo que una chica tan monocromática como ella hubiese desarrollado una habilidad tan interesante.

- La vida es injusta.- dijo para sí mismo, pensando que no había nadie a su alrededor.

Pero una voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones:

- ¿Injusta para ti? No creo.

Scorpius levantó la mirada y encontró a Cassandra Wellkins justo frente a su mesa. Había salido con ella un par de veces y en una ocasión habían sobrepasado todo límite de moderación juntos, pero jamás fue algo serio, mucho menos prolongado. La hufflepuff se sentó a su lado y empezó una conversación trivial y seductora que distrajo al rubio de sus estudios. Mientras conversaban, Scorpius se sintió atraído hacia la morena de cabello ensortijado una vez más y estuvo tentado a abandonar la biblioteca con ella. Sin embargo, recordó a Megara. A veces dudaba de sus sentimientos por ella y pensaba en que tal vez su amiga de la infancia tenía razón cuando decía que él se engañaba al creer que estaba enamorado. Scorpius no era un experto en sentimientos profundos, pero imaginaba que "amor", si tal cosa existía, debía ser algo bastante parecido a lo que sentía por Megara. Y a pesar de que a veces le asaltaban las dudas (especialmente cuando se sentía atraído hacia otras chicas), no quería perder algo que consideraba importante. Sus padres, a pesar de ser disímiles en tantas cosas –su madre era sofisticada, vivaz y firme, mientras que su padre era taciturno, serio y parco-, se amaban, y Scorpius jamás había despreciado ese sentimiento. Creía que el amor era algo importante, y luego de tantos aburridos intentos con chicas que al fin y al cabo jamás lograban cautivarlo, tomó la decisión de no perder más el tiempo. No quería casarse, ni mucho menos; pero sí descubrir si en verdad había algo más que sexo y atracción física en una relación. Se negaba rotundamente a continuar en ese mar de hastío y repeticiones fugaces.

Aún así mantuvo una larga conversación con Cassandra y solo se percató de la hora cuando el reloj marcó las ocho y media, y por lo tanto, la hora de cierre de la biblioteca. La charla no fue estimulante ni mucho menos enriquecedora, pero al menos no fue fatalmente aburrida. Scorpius encontraba a Cassandra no muy inteligente, bastante superficial y vacua, sin embargo, tenía la manía de contar anécdotas una tras otra, y esas anécdotas eran hilarantes. Cassandra, a su parecer, era una excelente narradora oral, de modo que escucharla no le provocaba sueño y hasta casi le agradecía su compañía. Y ya que Rose decidió darse la tarde libre, Scorpius no sintió ningún remordimiento al dársela él también.

Al salir de la biblioteca, el slytherin decidió acompañar a la hufflepuff hasta la puerta de entrada de su sala común. Mientras caminaban, recordó el rojo intenso del cabello de Rose, soltándose y extendiéndose en el aire, los rizos alargándose y recogiéndose en perfectas espirales, y sonrió levemente. Aquel cabello era, en verdad, una gran distracción, y contrastaba con la personalidad casi tímida y recatada de la pelirroja. La ironía le pareció entretenida. Entendía muy bien por qué Rose ataba su cabello con tanto empeño: así conseguía moldearlo a su personalidad.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Cassandra sonrió y unos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas. Se despidieron con un beso bastante cercano a los labios, y Scorpius la vio ingresar por un pasillo oscuro tras haber pronunciado una palabra que no alcanzó a escuchar. Algo turbado por el beso de Cassandra, el cual se mezcló con el tiempo que llevaba de absoluta abstinencia, se dispuso a irse preguntándose cuánto tiempo más lograría aguantar vivir como un monje por Megara, pero algo lo detuvo en seco: un olor específico, identificable, pero que no encajaba con el lugar y, por ello, lo confundió durante algunos segundos.

Un olor a fresas y pétalos.

Un olor rojo.

**7.-**

Justo antes de que llegara la cena por medio de Dolly, una elfa doméstica amiga de Rose desde que ésta la defendió de un abusivo estudiante de Slytherin algunos años atrás, Lucy se quedó dormida. Lily y Rose aprovecharon ese lapso para organizarse, y decidieron que lo más recomendable era ir por sus cosas (pijamas, cepillo de dientes, ropa para el día siguiente, etc), y la única apta para salir y regresar con todas aquellas cosas de forma exitosa era Rose. Para una prefecta casi no existían cosas imposibles, de modo que había que apostar por lo seguro. Al principio, Rose no estuvo de acuerdo; pero casi de inmediato reconoció ante su prima que aquello era lo mejor. Lily permanecería allí cuidando de Lucy, mientras que Rose se escabulliría con facilidad por las dos salas comunes. Que la vieran sus compañeros no era ningún problema: todos sabían a qué se debía la intromisión de las Weasley en casa ajena. El peligro estaba en el camino de una casa a otra, en toparse con algún profesor que pudiera acosarla con preguntas. Sin duda alguna, la pelirroja tendría que ir con cuidado.

Sin embargo, aun tras prever cualquier tipo de evento desafortunado, jamás imaginó que al salir por la puerta principal de la casa de Hufflepuff y doblar la esquina se chocaría de frente con quien menos deseaba ver en aquellos momentos. Y en verdad fue un choque: Rose apenas logró levantar las manos para protegerse, y éstas cayeron sobre el pecho tibio y firme de Scorpius. Su sorpresa ante el impacto fue tal que no se movió durante algunos segundos. Los ojos metálicos del rubio la atraparon al instante y sintió su rostro enrojecer y su corazón acelerarse desbocadamente. Aturdida y avergonzada a la vez por sus reacciones corporales dio dos pasos hacia atrás, como repelida por el mismo imán que la había atraído. Scorpius no se movió; era una estatua y sus ojos, dos dagas que se mezclaban con los azules de la pelirroja. Una media sonrisa, casi juguetona, se dibujó en el rostro del Slytherin.

- Quién lo diría.- dijo en un tono de incredulidad. – Rose Weasley, saliendo de una casa que no le pertenece a las nueve de la noche.

Rose lo miró con dureza y frialdad.

- No te incumbe, Malfoy. Y si no te importa, he tenido demasiado de ti el día de hoy, y además, tengo prisa.

Rose dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Scorpius se interpuso bloqueándole el camino.

- Te equivocas: claro que me incumbe.- dijo el rubio, esta vez en un tono seco y tajante. – Me incumbe porque si hay algo que no soporto, es el cinismo.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó Rose, ofendida.

- Hablo de tus reclamos acerca de mi intromisión a la biblioteca a deshoras con el argumento de que es irse en contra del reglamento, cuando es obvio que cuando se trata de ti, el reglamento no existe.

Rose suspiró. Sabía bien que en aquel momento sus acciones la contradecían, pero no tenía por qué justificarse delante de él.

- Mira Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo sobre mis motivos, pero créeme, tengo motivos para romper el reglamento. No como tú, que lo haces porque te encanta desafiarlo todo.

Scorpius soltó una risa sarcástica.

- Así que por fin estás sacando el veneno, Rose.

- Lo que pasa es que despiertas lo peor en mí.- le dijo la pelirroja de forma mordaz.

- Toda rosa tiene espinas.- dijo el rubio. – Pero vas a necesitar más que eso para eliminarme del camino.

- Por ahora me conformo con que te quites de este camino, ahora.- dijo Rose, intentando una vez más esquivarlo, pero él le bloqueó la salida nuevamente.

- No.- dijo mirándola con dureza. Rose observó, con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor en la garganta, las pupilas del rubio crecer y ennegrecer sus ojos. – Antes de que te deje ir, vamos a dejar en claro unos cuantos puntos. Primero: si le informas a alguien de mi estancia en la biblioteca a deshoras, yo haré lo mismo con respecto a tu estancia en la casa de Hufflepuff. Segundo: te quiero lejos de mis espaldas, quiero que dejes vigilarme. Tercero: de ahora en adelante me quedaré en la biblioteca cuanto tiempo quiera y tú no dirás nada, por obvias razones. ¿Entendido?

Rose lo miró con resentimiento.

- Si hubiese tenido la intención de delatarte, lo habría hecho hace bastante tiempo, ¿no crees?- le dijo con irritación contenida. Estaba perdiendo tiempo valiosísimo, y mientras los minutos transcurrían uno a uno, más arriesgado sería su trayecto de regreso.

- Quiero tu palabra, Rose.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior.

- Está bien. Como quieras.- le respondió, rindiéndose.

Esta vez, Scorpius se hizo a un lado para dejarla ir. Rose se dispuso a seguir su camino y se alejó rápidamente por la oscuridad de un pasillo. El slytherin permaneció allí unos segundos más, preguntándose si Rose había pasado la tarde en Hufflepuff, e intrigado acerca de cuáles habían sido aquellos motivos de los que ella había hablado. Estaba seguro de que debían ser motivos fuertes, y no solo porque sabía que Rose no rompía las reglas con facilidad, sino porque la notó preocupada. Pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de que seguía pensando en el asunto lo hizo a un lado, diciéndose a sí mismo que existían en el mundo cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar y sorprendido de que hubiese estado mínimamente interesado en la vida de alguien como Rose Weasley.


	7. La primera prueba

_Tal y como les prometí, aquí les dejo el capítulo número siete. Sé que ya mueren por un acercamiento entre Rose y Scorpius. Tengan paciencia, créanme que cuando estos dos empiecen a fijarse el uno en el otro, la espera habrá valido la pena._

**Capítulo VII**

**La primera prueba**

**1.-**

**Rojo**

El fin de semana para Rose fue, probablemente, uno de los más difíciles de su vida. Había tenido que decidir entre pasar el sábado y el domingo en la biblioteca estudiando para la prueba del lunes, o permanecer junto a Lucy, charlando con ella y ayudándola en aquellos momentos de alto estrés emocional. Por supuesto, optó por lo segundo. No tenía elección: su familia siempre iría primero que todo, incluso que su futuro y sus metas académicas. Tanto Lucy como Lily, Albus, Hugo, Louis, Fred, Dominique y Roxanne trataron de convencerla de no pasar el día con ellos. "Tranquila, estamos todos con Lucy ahora, la mantendremos ocupada, puedes ir a estudiar", le dijo Lily la mañana del sábado, pero Rose no cedió. No sabía por qué, pero podía imaginar lo sola que Lucy debía sentirse incluso rodeada de gente. A veces lo que importaba en realidad no era la cantidad, sino alguien que pudiera entender y entrar un poco en el vacío. Eso era todo. Y Rose sentía que ella podía al menos poner un pie en el vacío de Lucy.

De modo que el sábado los Weasley y los Potter tuvieron la agenda llena. Desayunaron y se lanzaron a una maratón de cine de horror en un aula vacía que Albus conocía del sector inutilizado de Hogwarts. Habían decidido hacer aquello porque Lucy era una cinéfila empedernida, y nada podría ponerla de mejor humor que hacer algo que le gustara.

La hufflepuff se levantó aquel día con el pie derecho a pesar de los gritos de Rose, quien para variar, despertó envuelta en sudor por culpa de sus pesadillas. Sin ayuda de sus primas, Lucy se bañó, secó el cabello largo y cobrizo, y se hizo una trenza –esta vez perfecta-. Rose se alegró de verla con una actitud diferente: si bien era obvio que seguía herida y triste, parecía haber tomado la decisión de soportarlo lo mejor posible hasta que se acabara. Por eso, cuando bajaron al comedor, Rose no detuvo a Lucy cuando entró a paso decidido al lugar. Sin embargo, notó cómo sus ojos avellana se dirigieron instintivamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde el puesto de Ben permanecía inocupado.

- Yo me encargo.- le susurró Lily a Rose y caminó hacia Lucy tomándola del brazo. - ¡Hey!, esta vez desayunas en nuestra mesa porque tienes que ayudarnos a hacer la selección de las películas. Fred trajo un montón.

Lucy sonrió débilmente y accedió. Rose notó que a lo largo del desayuno Ben no hizo aparición alguna, probablemente con la intención de evadir un encuentro incómodo. De cualquier forma, se percató de que Lucy también lo había notado, y a pesar de que la hufflepuff se reía de vez en cuando de las ocurrencias de Hugo, Fred y Louis, su mirada continuaba igual de rota que la del día anterior, y eso le creaba un profundo malestar a Rose.

Con todo aquel asunto incluso olvidó el encuentro con Scorpius la noche pasada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desayunó sin prestarle la menor atención o recordar siquiera su presencia en la mesa de Slytherin.

Aquel sábado transcurrió entre risas y gritos en un aula vacía de Hogwarts. Y el domingo, Lily, Roxanne, Dominique y Rose se pasaron el día entero en la habitación de Lucy guardando en una bolsa todos los regalos que Ben le había hecho, fotos, cartas u objetos que pudieran recordarle la relación que acababa de terminar. Lucy permitió que sus primas hicieran y deshicieran en su habitación, pero ordenó que los objetos no fuesen botados, sino guardados al fondo de un closet. Tanto Lily como Rose respetaron esa decisión.

Por la noche, Lucy insistió a sus primas en que regresaran a dormir a sus respectivas casas y les aseguró que iba a estar bien, que no podrían dormir con ella por siempre y que si pensaba recuperarse de lo sucedido lo más coherente era hacerle frente al asunto. Rose y Lily aceptaron, la segunda casi a regañadientes, pero la primera entendió perfectamente lo que Lucy deseaba y estuvo de acuerdo con la actitud valiente de su prima.

Al regresar a su habitación, Rose se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió una oleada de estrés colgándosele de los hombros a lo largo de la espalda. Ponerse a estudiar en aquel momento sería caso perdido, lo único que podía hacer era ir a dormir, descansar, y cruzar los dedos para que al día siguiente todo saliera bien en la primera prueba de la Orden de Merlín.

Y acomodada entre las sábanas, en lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos fue en Scorpius. Se preguntó si él había provechado el fin de semana para prepararse, y si estaría al menos un poco nervioso. Un ligero calor se anidó en su pecho.

Y cayó envuelta en un pesado sueño.

**2.-**

**Negro**

Para Scorpius el fin de semana fue extraño e incomprensible, y aquello no le gustó. El sábado después del desayuno se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca y, aunque notó al entrar que Rose no estaba, no dudó por un instante que aparecería en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, tan pronto las horas fueron transcurriendo una tras otra, la ausencia de Rose se distendió por la biblioteca hasta volverse pesada y casi insufrible. El slytherin se levantó en varias ocasiones y recorrió la biblioteca, impaciente, fingiendo buscar libros que en realidad poco le interesaban, tan solo para comprobar si en verdad la gryffindoriana no se encontraba en alguna otra mesa del fondo. Lo hizo aún en contra de lo que sabía, y eso era que Rose Weasley era una amante de las rutinas, y por lo tanto, jamás cambiaba de ubicación. La pelirroja era predecible para él; se sentaba en la misma mesa de la biblioteca, justo en la esquina, y en el comedor, siempre en el mismo punto y entre las mismas personas; en clases, colocaba su mochila siempre al lado derecho de su silla, y la pluma y el tintero justo delante de sus libros. Rose Weasley era una maniática del orden, exacto y meticuloso. Encontrarla en otra mesa habría sido una locura, pero la buscó porque era aún más desquiciado no hallarla en la biblioteca a tan solo un día de la primera prueba. Eso sí era una verdadera demencia.

La ausencia de Rose no perturbó a Scorpius, pero sí lo descolocó y lo sorprendió. Ella era su competencia después de todo y de cierta forma siempre la solía mantener vigilada. Le parecía curioso, casi sospechoso, que ella no hubiese aparecido por la biblioteca. Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente sorprendente ocurrió al final del día, cuando camino a su sala común escuchó unas risas y unas voces aproximándose por un pasillo inhabilitado del castillo. No supo por qué, pero se ocultó tras una columna de forma instintiva. Sus ojos metálicos se ensombrecieron cuando vieron a Albus y Lily Potter acompañados por Hugo, Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Dominique y Rose Weasley. La pelirroja reía mientras avanzaba junto a sus primos, bastante divertida e ignorando qué ojos la observaban desde la oscuridad. Scorpius la vio alejarse confundido, casi ofendido. ¿Era acaso posible que Rose lo considerara tan poca competencia que optaba por darse dos días libres antes que prepararse para la prueba? Una ira interna tomó posesión de él por unos segundos, pero poco a poco fue cediendo para dejarlo en su estado normal de total indiferencia. Rose Weasley era una engreída y prepotente Gryffindor, al final de cuentas, no se diferenciaba demasiado de los otros leones. Ya tendría tiempo de cobrarle su altivez cuando la derrotara.

Aun así, Scorpius ingresó aquella noche de pésimo humor a su sala común. Megara y Alexander dejaron de jugar ajedrez mágico cuando lo vieron soltar unos libros sobre la mesa y lanzarse sobre uno de los muebles.

- Uy, ¿Quién cometió el grandísimo error de hacerte enojar?- preguntó Alexander, sonriendo. – Casi siento compasión por ese pobre ser humano.

- No estoy molesto.- dijo Scorpius en un tono casi agresivo. – Ella no tiene tal influencia en mí.

Megara se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

- Esto solo puede tener un nombre.- dijo mientras miraba a Alexander.

- Un nombre con olor a rosas.- completó el castaño.

Scorpius les dedicó una mirada violenta.

- A esa rosa, la voy a pisar hasta que no pueda volver a elevar ese pequeño y desafiante mentón nunca más.- soltó el slytherin en un tono oscuro.

Alexander tomó una expresión seria.

- Vamos Scorpius, déjala en paz. Rose Weasley jamás se ha metido con nadie. Admitámoslo, la chica es un ángel.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica.

- Un ángel que muerde y escupe fuego.- dijo con sequedad. – Rose Weasley me está subestimando. No es necesario que use palabras, sus actitudes son lo suficientemente despectivas.

- Vaya, vaya.-dijo Megara sentándose cerca de él. – Tú no te enojas con facilidad, casi siempre eres indiferente a todo. Parece que la Weasley ha dejado de serte indiferente.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en los de la morena.

- Es mi competencia, por supuesto que no me es indiferente.- dijo el rubio con sinceridad. – Cuando la derrote, voy a demostrarle a ella y a todos los de su casa que los slytherins somos más que hijos de ex mortífagos. Que también podemos querer el bien de la comunidad mágica.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Megara. – Y lo vas a hacer, estoy segura. Tú tienes un motivo mucho más grande que el de una meta académica o una condecoración más. Rose puede ser brillante, pero lo que la mueve son, al fin y al cabo, objetivos superficiales.

Alexander se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

- Véncela, Scorpius.- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Hazlo por todo nosotros y toda la mierda que hemos tenido que tragar durante años.

Scorpius se sumergió en la profundidad de sus pensamientos y luego, al subir a su habitación, contrario a lo que esperaba durmió plácidamente.

El domingo significó para él un día de libertad. Por fin tuvo una excusa real y contundente que lo alejó de las cuatro paredes de la biblioteca: entrenamiento de Quidditch. Su próximo partido contra Gryffindor sería el martes, y como el lunes no podría entrenar, el equipo de Slytherin decidió adelantar la fecha en la que habían reservado la cancha. Por suerte no tuvieron problemas con los equipos de otras casas, y el único inconveniente se dio con un Ravenclaw que al pasar dijo en voz alta:

"Para variar, slytherins tomándose la cancha"

Scorpius hizo caso omiso, pero Lorcan y Megara estuvieron a punto de bajarse de sus escobas e ir tras él. Alexander, como capitán, puso en orden a sus amigos y a otros compañeros del equipo. El entrenamiento continuó sin más tropiezos.

Al final del día se reunió con el equipo en la sala común para discutir estrategias, tomaron una taza de chocolate caliente y luego se acostó a dormir, seguro de que el día siguiente sería un excelente día para vencer a Rose Weasley Granger.

**3.- **

**Prueba # 1**

La mañana del lunes empezó para Rose con sus propios gritos y resbalando de la cama hacia el suelo. Nadja y Nina la ayudaron, como casi siempre, y al percatarse del día el aire de sus pulmones se evaporó y creyó estar a punto de ahogarse.

- ¡Por Merlín, Rose, respira!- exclamó Nadja dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Pero nada, ni siquiera las palmadas, ayudaron a la pelirroja a sentirse mejor. Los nervios la corroían. Mientras se bañaba y arreglaba para bajar al gran comedor en lo único que pensaba era en que había pasado el fin de semana sin abrir un libro y sin prepararse. Empezaba a sentirse culpable. "No, tranquila Rose, la primera prueba de cualquier forma está basada en algo de lo que no necesitabas previa preparación. Todo saldrá bien.", se decía a sí misma. Pero Rose estaba acostumbrada a tener el control de las cosas y de las situaciones, y aquel total desconocimiento de lo que la deparaba la estaba matando. Tenía que ganar esa primera prueba; debía hacerlo para demostrarse a sí misma y a Scorpius que no eran sus apellidos ni su familia lo que la hacían ser lo que era. Durante años, Rose tuvo que batallar silenciosamente con sus inseguridades, con el hecho de que los profesores la consideraran a ella y a sus primos "especiales" por ser hijos de héroes. Durante mucho tiempo sintió que todo lo que lograba era gran parte a que tenía el camino libre de obstáculos, llano, listo para que ella avanzara por él. Y si eso era así, ¿cuál era el mérito? Scorpius se quejaba de haber tenido, toda su vida, que transitar un camino lleno de obstáculos y piedras de un pasado que no le pertenecían; demostrar su valía, como lo había hecho hasta ahora, a pesar de la carga del pasado de sus padres sobre su espalda, eso sí tenía mérito, y Rose lo sabía. Incluso, hubiese preferido ser Scorpius; al menos él estaba convencido de su propia fortaleza porque la había probado en terrenos imposibles. Ella, en cambio, estaba aterrada; le aterraba descubrir que al final de cuentas no era capaz de lograr nada por sí misma.

De modo que no tenía opción: debía ganar esa competencia.

Cuando Rose entró al gran comedor sus ojos azules fueron directo a la mesa de Slytherin, pero no encontraron a su rival. Se sentó en su mesa, en el mismo lugar de siempre, y se unió a la conversación de sus primos.

- Pero mírenla: está allí, sentada. Sola.- dijo Fred, mirando a Lucy quien desayunaba sin charlar con nadie en la mesa de Hufflepuff. –Deberíamos llamarla.

- No, Fred. No es una buena idea.- dijo Lily. – Lo que menos va a ayudarla es que estemos cuidándola como si fuera un bebé. Lucy es fuerte y hay que confiar en su fortaleza.

- Nadie dice que no es fuerte, lo que digo es que ha de estar sintiéndose muy mal.- insistió Fred.

- ¿Y crees que va a sentirse mejor desayunando con nosotros?- preguntó Lily. – Su novio de cuatro años la acaba de dejar diciéndole que ya no la ama, y crees que un desayuno en familia hará que se sienta menos mal…ay Fred.

- Lily tiene razón.- dijo Albus. – Lo único que podemos hacer por Lucy es estar ahí para ella. El resto depende de Lucy, y de nadie más. Hay que confiar en que sabrá salir de esto.

- Y mientras tanto, nuestras averiguaciones continuarán de la forma más silenciosa posible.- dijo Hugo.

Rose lo miró curiosa.

- ¿Investigaciones?- le preguntó.

Louis se dispuso a explicarle:

- Estamos corroborando la versión de Ben, de que la única razón es que dejó de amar a Lucy.

- ¿Y por qué no habría de ser cierto?- preguntó Rose. – Ben es un buen tipo y creo que no…

- Piénsalo, Rose: todo iba perfectamente bien en su relación, no habían peleas, según Lucy jamás lo sintió distante.- dijo Hugo.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Hermanita, se nota que no has tenido jamás una relación.- dijo Hugo en tono burlón. – Cuando estás en pareja, esas cosas se sienten. Uno siempre siente cuando el otro deja de quererte o disminuye su interés. Se percibe. No es como lo que pasó entre Ben y Lucy, así, de la nada. A menos que…

- A menos que haya otra chica.- dijo Fred, completando la idea de su primo.

- Y eso, es lo que queremos averiguar.- dijo Hugo.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

- No me parece que sea nuestro asunto. No quiero ni pensar lo que sería para Lucy enterarse de que es por otra chica, suponiendo que así fuera.

- Lucy dijo que le preguntó a Ben si estaba interesado en alguien más.- dijo Lily. – Y Ben le aseguró que no, que no había nadie.

- Lo que lo haría un gran mentiroso, si descubrimos que no es cierto.- dijo Fred.

- Lo que me haría golpearlo.- sentenció Hugo.

Rose, inconscientemente, levantó la mirada hacia la puerta del comedor. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Scorpius Malfoy, quien ingresaba y caminaba hacia su mesa. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. La de ella era nerviosa y clara, la de él, desafiante y oscura. Solo una voz, extendiéndose por todo el comedor, cortó el contacto visual:

- Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo el professor Malone. – Síganme.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron por última vez antes de dirigirse tras el profesor Malone. Sus miradas se golpearon.

Tanto la pelirroja como el rubio caminaron velozmente, al salir del comedor, siguiendo al profesor Malone. Iban casi corriendo, pues Malone se les había adelantado y avanzaba por unos pasillos de Hogwarts por los que usualmente no solían transitar. Mientras avanzaban, Scorpius habló sin mirarla:

- ¿Lista para perder, Weasley?

Rose tampoco lo miró.

- Jamás.- lanzó mientras aceleraba el paso.

Pronto entraron a un aula vacía y encontraron a Malone sentado sobre una mesa.

- Más rápido, elegidos.- les dijo. – Si van a ir a ese paso, temo que ninguno ganará. Lo cual probablemente sea lo mejor para el mundo mágico.

Rose y Scorpius se mantuvieron en silencio. El profesor saltó de la mesa y levantó sus brazos hacia adelante.

- Agarren uno de mis brazos.- les dijo con tedio. – Vamos a aparecernos.

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Rose.

- Oh, vamos Weasley. Sé aventurera y déjate llevar.- dijo el profesor con humor falso. – Ya lo verán.

Rose dudó un poco, pero al ver que Scorpius se le adelantó y agarró uno de los brazos del profesor Malone, ella también lo hizo.

- Aquí vamos.- dijo el profesor.

Y de repente, desaparecieron.

Cuando Rose volvió a sentir tierra firme bajo sus pies perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó. Para Scorpius, por otro lado, fue más sencillo; ya se había aparecido antes con su padre y su madre, de modo que estaba acostumbrado. El slytherin agarró a Rose a la altura del codo y la estabilizó. Sus ojos metálicos se fijaron en ella con pretensión y burla.

- No te caigas todavía. La prueba ni siquiera ha empezado.- le dijo en voz baja para que Malone no escuchara.

Rose se soltó bruscamente de él y lo miró con irritación. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y parecía enormemente enojada. Sin embargo, no le contestó. Al rubio le pareció graciosa la expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja, y sonrió. Rose era una niña.

Alrededor de ellos se levantaba una edificación monumental de columnas de un mármol azulado e insignias plateadas. Varios brujas y magos caminaban subiendo unas escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del lugar, casi todos llevaban túnicas celestes o azules, o distintas tonalidades de azul. Rose quedó boquiabierta al reconocer aquella estructura elegante, sobria y antigua.

El profesor Malone se arregló la corbata.

- Bienvenidos a la sede oficial de la Orden de Merlín.

Scorpius sonrió mientras sus ojos recorrían con astucia y ambición el lugar. Jamás habría imaginado que la primera prueba sería en la sede de la Orden. Aquello era demasiado magnífico para ser cierto.

Malone miró su reloj y luego empezó a subir las escaleras. Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron muy de cerca, abriéndose paso entre el gentío que entraba y salía del edificio.

Cuando entraron, Rose quedó maravillada por la inmensa cúpula del tejado, cuyas pinturas de magos y brujas se movían en constante batalla. Los candelabros mágicos iluminaban el amplio espacio donde había varias mesas de recepcionistas que atendían personas, receptaban papeles que luego enviaban con lechuzas, sellaban sobres, entre otras cosas. Rose jamás había estado en un lugar tan resplandeciente y caótico a la vez.

Junto a Malone avanzaron hasta llegar a la puerta de lo que parecía ser un acensor común y corriente, con la diferencia de que aquel era suntuoso, con puertas de plata y grabados de monstruos medievales y grandes guerreros. Un botones las resguardaba.

- Hogwarts.- dijo Malone, y sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una invitación. – Ellos son los elegidos.

El botones era alto y delgado, con unos lentes enormes y dientes casi inexistentes. Arreglándose la gorra se acercó excesivamente a Rose y a Scorpius, quienes se echaron para atrás por acto reflejo.

- Ya veo, ya veo. Así que uno de ustedes reemplazará a Gothias. – dijo mientras masticaba lo que parecía ser un pedazo de madera. – En manos de uno de ustedes quedará la responsabilidad de la protección del mundo mágico.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius se mantuvieron en silencio mientras que el Profesor Malone suspiró.

- Sí. Así de mal estamos.- le dijo al botones.

Éste sonrió y les abrió el ascensor. Scorpius le dio paso a Rose, y ella lo miró con frialdad mientras entraba. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Malone presionó el botón 16F.

- No se arrimen a las paredes, que pueden presionar un botón erróneo.- dijo Malone.

Las paredes en su totalidad estaban cubiertas por botones que llevaban a algún lugar dentro de la Orden. Rose se preguntó qué tan grande era el edificio realmente, y cuando sintió al ascensor subir, bajar, ir hacia la derecha, y hacia la izquierda, empezó a preguntarse ya no por la inmensidad del lugar, sino por la forma que tenía, asumiendo que la tuviese.

Tras unos cuantos minutos el ascensor por fin se detuvo. Tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, Malone salió y caminó como si conociera perfectamente el camino. Scorpius volvió a darle el paso a Rose.

- No sé qué pretendes con tanta caballerosidad, Malfoy. Es muy tarde para eso.- le dijo ella con acidez.

- No pretendo nada. Que seamos rivales y que me hayas mordido e intentado incendiar, no me hace olvidar que sea como sea, eres una chica.

- Curioso.- dijo Rose mientras empezaban a caminar tras los pasos de Malone. – Porque creí que lo habías olvidado cuando me golpeaste con la rama de un árbol y me lanzaste contra la tierra.

-Eso es diferente. En esa clase eras mi presa. No una chica.

- Y ahora soy tu rival, no una chica.- dijo Rose.

- No te preocupes; cuando compitamos, no voy a cederte el paso.- dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

- No voy a necesitarlo.

- Oh por Merlín, ya cállense.- dijo Malone, quien iba algunos pasos adelante, sin voltearse ni detenerse.

Rose y Scorpius siguieron caminando sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra hasta que llegaron a una gran sala prácticamente vacía a excepción de unos candelabros encendidos y un cuadro de grandes dimensiones.

Rose y Scorpius fijaron sus ojos en él con curiosidad. Era el retrato de un joven bastante apuesto de cabello negro y desordenado, ojos azules y grandes, pómulos salientes y piel blanca. En su mirada había inteligencia y bondad. No debía de tener más de 18 años.

Una voz gruesa y desconocida sacó a los dos chicos de su ensimismamiento:

- Ese, es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.- dijo un hombre de túnica celeste. – Merlín.

El profesor Malone pareció sorprendido.

- Creí que no se conservaban retratos suyos.- le dijo al hombre de túnica celeste.

- Este es el único que existe.- le respondió. – Soy Ásban, miembro activo de la Orden de Merlín, y los guiaré hacia la primera prueba.

Rose y Scorpius se inclinaron en forma de reverencia. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que estuvieran conociendo en persona a Ásban, uno de los miembros de la Orden. Después de Gothias era el que más edad tenía de los cuatro miembros oficiales. Tenía, por supuesto, casi 60 años, así que no era ningún novato. Se había integrado a la Orden a sus 19 años.

- Más que superar pruebas, lo que van a hacer durante este tiempo es demostrar que tienen las cualidades necesarias para ser un miembro de la Orden. No se trata de que uno de ustedes sea mejor que el otro. Son los mejores, por eso están aquí.- dijo Ásban. –Pero solo uno es el indicado para esta labor. Y durante este tiempo irán conociendo la historia de esta organización. Ese es un privilegio que pocos disfrutan.

Rose, observando la sala, se fijó en una puerta semiabierta justo al lado del retrato de Merlín. Por ella emanaba una luz tenue y azul, y ella pudo haber jurado que un olor a lirios salía, ligero, por la puerta. No supo cómo, ni cuándo, pero se vio avanzando lentamente hacia ese lugar. Justo antes de entrar se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volteó para buscar a los demás. Sin embargo, la sala estaba vacía.

- ¿Profesor Malone? ¿Malfoy?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

"Genial, debieron haberse ido mientras me distraje", se dijo a sí misma.

Y estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlos, pero el olor a lirios se volvió más intenso por la proximidad. Sí, estaba tan cerca de la puerta que ahora no le cabía duda de que el olor venía de esa sala de luz tenue. Rose empujó levemente la puerta entre abierta e ingresó.

La sala era mucho más pequeña que la anterior, y las luces eran bajas y cálidas. Había varios cuadros medianos, retratos de personas a quienes no reconoció. Sin embargo, al fondo, justo de donde inexplicablemente veía el olor a lirios, estaba un cuadro grande. Rose se acercó, y conforme lo fue haciendo, fue divisando la pintura de una mujer joven y hermosa. Cabellos negros, largos y ondulados, piel blanca porcelánica, ojos verdes y labios rojos. Su mirada capturó la de Rose como en una jaula. Le pareció triste y dura a la vez, seca y llena de dolor. Rose no supo por qué, pero sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

De repente, una mano se posó en su hombro.

Rose soltó un pequeño grito y, al voltearse, se encontró con los ojos oscuros y amables de Ásban.

- Veo que te has topado con la representación de todo contra lo que luchamos.- dijo el mago fijando sus ojos en el cuadro que tenía en frente. – Morgana Le Fay.

- Morgana…-repitió Rose en voz baja. – Ella es…

- La asesina de Merlín.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes pintados en el cuadro de la ancestral bruja. No entendía por qué, pero se le hacía difícil concebir que estaba frente a la criminal que históricamente había intentado matar a su hermano, Arturo, y estado a punto de cometer un genocidio. Conocía bien la historia, pero le resultaba chocante enlazar lo que sabía de Morgana con aquella joven bella y distante.

- Las apariencias engañan, ¿verdad?- dijo el mago a Rose. – Eso es algo que todos aprendemos conforme vamos creciendo. El error de Merlín fue, que en el fondo, nunca creció. Siempre tuvo el corazón de un niño.

De repente, Rose se sintió incómoda. Por alguna extraña razón deseaba abandonar aquella sala. Se llevó una mano a la nariz y se la acarició.

- ¿Y ese olor?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué olor?- preguntó Ásban mientras caminaba con ella a la salida.

- Huele a…lirios.

Tras las palabras de Rose, Ásban se detuvo bruscamente. La pelirroja se mantuvo quieta y confundida durante algunos segundos, pero al no recibir ningún tipo de instrucción por parte del mago, decidió preguntar:

- ¿Sucede algo?

Ásban movió la cabeza, y luego continuó su camino. Rose lo siguió.

Afuera estaba el profesor Malone y Scorpius, éste último con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de aburrimiento e impaciencia.

- Señorita Weasley, por favor, no vuelva a desaparecer.- dijo Malone. – ¡Por Merlín!- y luego dirigió sus ojos al cuadro del mago al que había invocado con culpabilidad. – Digo…perdón.

Ásban no dijo nada y empezó a caminar hacia un pasillo poco iluminado. Todos lo siguieron.

Rose caminó esta vez intentando no distraerse con nada. Tenía, por alguna extraña razón, un sabor amargo en los labios, y no entendía por qué. Temía haber molestado a Ásban, quien de repente se había puesto silencioso y meditabundo. Sin duda, se dijo, no volvería a distraerse con puertas semiabiertas.

Pronto llegaron a una sala grande y circular en donde tan solo había dos pequeños pupitres con dos sillas. Sobre ellos descansaba una vasija de cristal llena de lo que parecía ser agua. Rose volvió a sentir los nervios subiéndosele hasta la garganta: había llegado la hora y no era lo que había estado esperando. No era una prueba escrita.

Profesor Malone, puede esperar afuera.- dijo Ásban con solemnidad.

Malone asintió y caminó hacia afuera. Las puertas se cerraron tras de él.

- Bien.- dijo Ásban. –Creo que saben bien de qué se trata la Orden de Merlín. Ésta es una organización que se encarga de mantener la paz dentro del mundo mágico. Luchamos en contra de toda violación a los derechos humanos y creamos las leyes de igualdad reguladoras incluso por sobre las del Ministerio de Magia. Creo también que son conscientes que no hay cargo más alto en el mundo mágico, que pertenecer a la Orden.- se detuvo unos instantes para mirarlos con cautela. – Pero desde ya debo decirles que si están aquí por ambición o por poder, el mismo Concurso creado por Merlín, las mismas pruebas que deberán enfrentan una tras otra, irá desenmascarándolos. Ser miembro de la Orden, más que poder, es adquirir una enorme responsabilidad. Y los tiempos que se avecinan no son nada fáciles…

Tanto Rose como Scorpius notaron que Ásban se interrumpió a sí mismo, como si considerara poco conveniente continuar lo que estaba diciendo. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente y siguió su discurso:

- El Concurso está constituido por nueve pruebas que deberán superar. Son nueve, y nada más que nueve. Siempre, en cada prueba, puede haber solo un ganador, no hay cabida al empate. De modo que, creo que queda claro, el ganador del Concurso será quien gane la mayor cantidad de pruebas hasta el momento de la novena y última prueba. – dijo como si recitara de memoria el reglamento. – Quiero que entiendan bien que, quien gane hoy la primera prueba, tendrá una momentánea ventaja sobre el otro, pero no durará mucho. Quien gane hoy, ganará la batalla; pero no la guerra.

Rose miró de reojo a Scorpius; él tenía su mirada fija en el mago y parecía concentrado en cada una de sus palabras. Su perfil era varonil y confiado. La pelirroja se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Tomen asiento.- dijo Ásban mostrándole las sillas.

Rose y Scorpius se sentaron, cada uno frente a un pupitre con una vasija de cristal. El agua estaba quieta y parecía volverse plateada y espesa. Ásban juntó las manos.

- Lo que tienen frente a ustedes no es un agua común y corriente.- les dijo. – Es agua del Gran Lago, y tiene facultades espectaculares. Es conocido como el revelador de almas. Sumerjan sus rostros en el agua, y la prueba iniciará. Sabrán qué hacer.

Los dos competidores miraron sus vasijas y respiraron profundamente.

"Aquí voy", pensó Rose.

"Es ahora o nunca", pensó Scorpius.

Y se sumergieron.

**4.- **

Lo primero que sintió Scorpius fue el frío del agua contra su rostro; luego, una inexplicable tibieza. Abrió los ojos y frente a él vio un gran lago. El sol brillaba con fuerza y el calor empezó a agobiarlo al instante. Unos metros a su derecha se agrupaban varias personas vestidas a la usanza campestre antigua. Parecían rodear algo que Scorpius no alcanzaba a distinguir. Se acercó sin miedo pero ninguno de los campesinos pareció reparar en su presencia. A tan solo unos pies de distancia del grupo, pudo ver lo que estaba en el centro de la ronda. Lo que vio le heló la sangre.

En el centro del grupo de aldeanos estaba una niña atada a un tronco. Bajo sus pies había grandes cantidades de paja. Scorpius tragó saliva, incrédulo ante el significado de lo que veía. Una aldeana fijó sus ojos en él escrutadoramente. El rubio no se percató de ello hasta que escuchó la voz de la mujer hablándole desde cerca:

- Joven, ¿es usted de Camelot? Jamás lo he visto antes, y su vestimenta es bastante peculiar. Debe ser de Camelot.

Scorpius asintió sin dejar de mirar a la niña atada al tronco. Tenía el cabello color miel, enmarañado y largo. Su rostro estaba sucio y con algunos rasguños. Tenía grandes e inexpresivos ojos negros.

- Por fin la hemos atrapado. Ha causado ya bastantes desgracias. Es bueno saber que pronto le pondremos fin.- comentó la mujer.

Scorpius la miró tratando de mostrarse indiferente al asunto para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó.

La mujer soltó una risa de incredulidad.

- Debe estar bromeando.- dijo la aldeana.- Creí que en Camelot estaban enterados.- se detuvo unos instantes para mirarlo con algo de sospecha, pero continuó: - Ella es la causante de la muerte de casi todos los niños de la aldea. Creíamos que era una epidemia, pero ahora sabemos que se trata de brujería.

- ¿Tienen pruebas?- preguntó el slytherin, viendo cómo más allá unos hombres intentaban encender fuego con dos gruesos pedazos de madera.

- Sí, claro que sí. Dos aldeanos la vieron asesinar a su hijo con magia. Luego lo admitió ella misma. Trató de huir y en el intento hirió a uno de los nuestros, pero al fin pudimos atraparla. El rey de Camelot, Uther, tiene razón: la magia es peligrosa, y quienes la usan siempre quieren hacer daño.

Scorpius sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando vio cómo el fuego se encendía en la madera. Los aldeanos aplaudieron. Por fin estaban listos para encender la hoguera.

Pero Scorpius no podía permitir que tal cosa sucediera.

Fue instintivo y automático: el rubio sacó la varita de su túnica y con un Expeliarmus expulsó a los aldeanos de su paso haciéndolos caer al suelo. Corrió hacia la niña y con otro hechizo la liberó de las cuerdas.

- No te separes de mí.- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la forzaba a correr con él.

Los aldeanos empezaron a levantarse, enfurecidos.

A pocos pasos el rubio de dio cuenta de que mejor era darle tiempo a la niña para que huyera mientras él distraía al grupo enfurecido de aldeanos. Podría detenerlos, después de todo, ninguno parecía tener magia.

- ¡Huye!- le gritó a la niña. – Los distraeré por ti.

Scorpius empuñó su varita y clavó la mirada en sus oponentes dándole la espalda a la niña, seguro de que ella haría lo que le había ordenado. En aquel momento, viendo a los aldeanos frente a él, furiosos, olvidó que estaba en una prueba y que nada era real. Lo había olvidado, de hecho, desde el momento en el que vio a la niña atada a un tronco. Estaba más que consciente de que en aquella época el mundo mágico ni siquiera existía como tal: las personas que poseían magia vivían confundidas, desterradas, incapaces de entender porqué eran diferentes al resto. También sabía, por supuesto, que Uther, el padre de Arturo Pendragon, era un rey que enfatizaba su desprecio hacia la hechicería. Estaba en una de las épocas más difíciles; los años del nacimiento de la magia. Ni siquiera se habían inventado las varitas.

Un aldeano robusto y furioso dio zancadas hacia Scorpius, pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, el aldeano se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se brotaron hacia afuera. El rubio vio con confusión cómo el hombre se llevaba las manos al cuello y sacaba la lengua como si se estuviese ahogando. Todo su rostro se había tornado rojo y lentamente iba adquiriendo un tono violeta. Los aldeanos gritaron y se llevaron las manos a la boca. Scorpius vio en los ojos del hombre agonizante el reflejo de la niña. Se volteó bruscamente y allí estaba: descalza, con los ojos grandes y fijos en su víctima y una sonrisa pétrea en su rostro. Scorpius jamás había visto algo parecido. ¿Era ella quien le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Cómo era posible? El rostro del rubio se deformó ante el asombro, el impacto y el terror.

- ¡Para!- le gritó, pero ella no pareció escucharlo.

De repente una luz cegadora lo forzó a cerrar los ojos.

Segundos más tarde sintió cómo una gran cantidad de agua entraba por su nariz y por su boca. Bruscamente arrancó el rostro de la vasija, lanzando agua a su alrededor y mojándose la camisa.

A su lado derecho estaba Rose, mojada también, tosiendo incontrolablemente.

Ásban, quien los observaba de frente e inexpresivamente, les lanzó a ambos una toalla justo antes de decir:

- La primera prueba ha finalizado.

**5.-**

Scorpius respiró con profundidad y sus pulmones lo forzaron a toser como hacía pocos segundos Rose lo había hecho. Se inclinó levemente y varios mechones rubios, goteando, acariciaron su frente. Ni la gryffindor ni el slytherin utilizaron la toalla. Estaban aún recuperándose de lo vivido. Tan pronto Scorpius dejó de toser se sentó erguido y miró a Rose, quien a su vez también lo miraba. Su rostro estaba cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua y sus ojos azules parecían poseídos por los nervios.

El rubio clavó sus ojos en Ásban.

- No sentí que esto fuese una prueba.- le dijo, y en verdad no lo sentía. Para la primera prueba de una competencia tan importante como aquella, Scorpius había esperado algo más grandioso, algo definitivamente contrario a lo que acababa de experimentar.

Ásban dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

- Pero lo fue.- dijo con seguridad.

Rose habló con una voz tímida y suave:

- ¿Quién ganó, entonces?

Ásban respondió sin mirarla.

- Usted, señorita Weasley.

Cuando Scorpius escuchó la respuesta de Ásban, una marea de frustración lo golpeó en la boca del estómago dejándolo sin aire. Instintivamente se puso de pie, dejando caer la toalla en el suelo. Sus ojos metálicos encontraron los de Ásban con determinación. Rose, desde su asiento, lo miró confundida y anonadada por la situación.

- ¿Qué?- dejó salir el rubio con indignación. - ¿Qué tipo de prueba fue esta?

El tono de Scorpius estuvo marcado evidentemente por la rabia. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba tan enojado, pero lo estaba. Había perdido y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Tenía derecho a recibir alguna explicación. Rose no era mejor que él en nada, estaba convencido de ello. ¿Por qué había ganado?

Ásban lo miró como si no le hubiese sorprendido aquella reacción.

- Merlín creó cada una de las pruebas de esta competencia. En todas se les da a los competidores pistas para que se preparen, en todas menos en la primera. La primera prueba es una en la que no hay necesidad de prepararse: se trata de, simplemente, descubrir cuál de los dos tiene la virtud de tomar la decisión correcta en una situación límite. Ésta fue una prueba de decisión.

Scorpius continuaba mirando a Ásban con confusión e ira contenida mientras que Rose permanecía quieta en su asiento. El mago continuó:

- Los dos estuvieron en el mismo escenario y vieron lo mismo: a una pequeña niña a punto de ser quemada por unos aldeanos. Los dos averiguaron las razones y aún así intentaron salvarla porque no creyeron que, en el caso de haber sido cierto, la niña hubiese hecho daño a otros infantes apropósito. Los dos vieron, luego de liberarla, cómo ella atacaba a uno de los aldeanos y disfrutaba de hacerlo. La diferencia está en que mientras que usted, señor Malfoy, no actuó al instante atrapando a la niña y devolviéndola a los aldeanos, la señorita Weasley sí lo hizo: detuvo a la niña y la entregó para que fuese eliminada. Usted, señor Malfoy, no pudo tomar esa decisión de forma rápida. Su compañera se le adelantó.

- Por supuesto que no pude tomar esa decisión - lanzó Scorpius en un tono de incredulidad total. – Jamás la podría haber tomado.- dijo el rubio elevando un poco la voz. – Jamás habría entregado a esa niña.

Rose desde su asiento se sintió agredida y, repentinamente, culpable. Entendía muy bien el trasfondo de las palabras de Scorpius.

- No soy nadie para cuestionar su postura, señor Malfoy.- dijo Ásban. – Merlín hizo esta prueba precisamente porque su mayor debilidad fue no tomar las decisiones requeridas de forma rápida y contundente. Merlín habría hecho lo que usted hizo. Es más, lo hizo en innumerables ocasiones.- Ásban se detuvo unos instantes y sus ojos parecieron entristecerse. – Y en cada una de ellas estuvo a punto de perderlo todo.

Scorpius soltó una risa de incredulidad, corta, seca y apagada. No podía creer que estuviese perdiendo por haberse negado a permitir un asesinato. No podía concebir que algo como aquello estuviese errado. Sí, debía admitir que la niña no era ningún ser inocente; era peligrosa. Pero sin duda alguna aquello no era suficiente como para matarla de aquella forma, y entregarla a los aldeanos sedientos de su sangre. Aquello no podía ser lo correcto.

Ásban volvió a fijar sus ojos en Scorpius.

- Mordred tenía 9 años cuando unió fuerzas con Morgana. Era un niño, pero causó muchas muertes en Camelot. Dejar a la niña libre habría significado la muerte de muchos otros. Una muerte es siempre mejor que dos.

- Entonces se trata del mal menor, ¿esa es la regla por la que se rige esta Orden?- preguntó Scorpius en un tono ofensivo.

- Hay veces en las que la vida nos pone en encrucijadas en donde, lamentablemente, solo se puede optar por el mal menor.- contestó Ásban. – Tienes el corazón de Merlín, eres noble. Pero él diseñó esta competencia para que quien la gane, aprenda de sus errores; de los errores del mismo Merlín.

Desde aquella vez en la sala donde Rose había hallado el cuadro de Morgana, Ásban no la había mirado a los ojos y más bien parecía evitar todo contacto visual con ella. Pero allí, justo luego de haber terminado de hablar, sus ojos oscuros se desviaron hacia ella y le dedicaron una mirada inquisitiva y distante. Rose no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquella mirada. Ásban le había dicho a Scorpius que era noble, que su decisión era la que Merlín habría tomado. Seguramente Ásban estaba de acuerdo, en el fondo, con el proceder del slytherin. Entonces, ¿por qué había ganado ella? Se sentía todo menos una triunfadora. Incluso sentía vergüenza.

- Regresaré en unos minutos.- dijo Ásban de repente, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. – Esperen aquí.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras él hizo eco por todo el salón.

Rose tragó saliva. Tenía sus ojos azules clavados en la vasija que tenía al frente, incapaz de levantar la mirada o decir algo. ¿Qué tipo de prueba había sido aquella? Scorpius apoyó ambas manos sobre el pupitre y cerró los ojos, apretando las mandíbulas para moldear la ofuscación que sentía. Pocos segundos después abrió los ojos y se inclinó para recoger la toalla que había dejado caer en el suelo. El silencio era pesado e insoportable.

- Y bien, ¿qué se siente?- preguntó Scorpius, de repente, en un tono seco que estremeció a la pelirroja.

Rose lo miró confundida.

- ¿Perdón?- le preguntó.

- Ya me oíste Weasley, no eres sorda.- dijo el rubio con dureza. – Te pregunté qué se siente.

- No sé a lo que te refieres.- dijo ella débilmente. Su voz era un hilo.

- Me refiero a qué se siente ganar por haber condenado a una niña a la hoguera.

Los ojos azules de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquellas palabras le dolieron. La decisión que tomó no fue fácil, pero fue la única que consideró posible dadas las circunstancias. No era justo que él le estuviese hablando de ese modo.

- No tienes por qué ser tan grotesco.- le dijo ella en una voz quebrada, aguantando las lágrimas.

- ¿Grotesco?, perdón Weasley, pero creo que fuiste tú quien entregó a una niña a la muerte y por tanto, la menos indicada para hablar de lo que es grotesco o no.

Rose se levantó de su asiento como si la hubiesen empujado de él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna.

- ¡No tenía otra opción!- exclamó la pelirroja. – Era eso o que muchos otros muriesen. No tuve tiempo de pensar, solo actué.

- Exactamente.- dijo Scorpius, enfrentándola. Sus ojos metálicos la miraban con incredulidad y enojo. – Solo actuaste. Tu primera reacción ante la situación fue entregar a la niña y que la quemaran como un animal. Nadie merece una muerte así, ni siquiera el peor de los hombres, mucho menos una niña.

Ante aquellas palabras, Rose se sintió como una basura. Scorpius tenía razón, nadie merecía una muerte así; sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Rose tembló; por dentro, sus ideas se atropellaban unas a otras.

- No me siento feliz por mi decisión.- dijo ella con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Jamás lloraría, jamás le daría el gusto de verla débil. – No me siento orgullosa, pero tampoco me habría sentido bien de la otra forma. Esta prueba fue un arma de doble filo. Y si estás tratando de hacerme sentir miserable es porque no soportas haber perdido contra alguien a quien ni siquiera consideras competencia.

Scorpius soltó una risa seca.

- Si el precio para ganar esta prueba era el que tú pagaste, prefiero continuar siendo el perdedor.- dijo el rubio con sinceridad. – Jamás voy a considerar que no hay otras opciones. Jamás voy a optar por el mal menor sin antes tener la oportunidad de buscar un bien común. Tú no eres lo que la Orden necesita, Weasley.

Rose respiró y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. De inmediato bajó la mirada, pero Scorpius no lo notó. Había dejado de verla y se concentraba en secarse el rostro y la camisa con la toalla.

- Aún no puedo creer que la hayas entregado.- dijo más para sí mismo que para ella. – Sabía que sería una prueba como esta, pero jamás pensé que…

- ¿Qué?- lo interrumpió Rose, volviendo a fijar sus ojos azules en el slytherin. Al principio sus ojos lo escrutaron, pero luego éstos se abrieron como si pudieran leer a través de su piel. – Tú lo sabías.- afirmó casi sin voz. – ¡Sabías que esta primera prueba no iba a ser de conocimientos!

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada con desinterés.

- Sí, lo sabía.- dijo con malhumor. – Era lo más lógico. Si hubieses revisado un poco la historia de la Orden habrías llegado a la misma conclusión. Tenía que ser una prueba en la que pusieran en tela de juicio nuestros principios, valores y ética. Después de todo, la Orden es básicamente eso: la defensora de la ética mágica.

Los ojos de Rose se endurecieron de repente, al igual que su expresión.

- Lo sabías.- dijo como si estuviera tragando pequeñas piedras. – Lo sabías y sin embargo, cuando hicimos el trato de cambio de información, no me dijiste nada.

Scorpius la miró con una mezcla de molestia e irritación.

- Por supuesto que no te lo dije. Jamás pensé revelártelo todo.

- ¡Yo sí te lo dije todo!- exclamó Rose, ofendida por el cinismo del slytherin. – Escuchaste mis ideas, todas mis ideas, y no diste nada a cambio. Me utilizaste.

- Basta, Rose. No es momento de hacerse la víctima.

- Y te atreves a hablarme de lo que es lo correcto o no, cuando continúas tratándome como alguien inferior y no como a un igual; cuando hiciste un trato conmigo y lo incumpliste totalmente. – Rose se detuvo, indignada, para respirar profundamente. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus labios tensos. – Con tal de obtener lo que quieres no te importa si juegas sucio. Muy bien, si es así como vamos a llevar esta competencia, pues que así sea.

El rubio la miró con intensidad; sus ojos metálicos centellearon.

- ¿Quieres subir las apuestas?- dijo Scorpius, retándola y acortando dos pasos la distancia entre ellos. – Muy bien. Estoy listo, Weasley. Ganaste hoy, pero puedo asegurarte que será la última vez.

Cuando Ásban entró nuevamente a la sala, esta vez acompañado por Malone, lo que vio lo hizo detenerse durante algunos segundos: Scorpius y Rose estaban de pie, uno frente al otro, a tan solo un metro de distancia y mirándose con desafío, tal y como si estuvieran en un duelo. Y esa sola imagen le trajo reminiscencias de algo que no quería recordar.

Malone miró a Ásban con curiosidad, percatándose de lo pensativo que estaba.

- ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó al mago.

Ásban asintió torpemente.

- Sí, eso espero.

Rose fue la primera en cortar el contacto visual al darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos magos en el salón. Scorpius continuó mirándola durante unos segundos más y luego dirigió su atención hacia Ásban y Malone. Se sentía frustrado y creía injusto el resultado de la primera prueba; sin embargo, estaba más dispuesto que nunca a derrotar a Rose, y de ninguna manera se sentía disminuido por su aparente fracaso. Rose no debía ganar ese competencia porque era la clase de personas que seguían las normas al pie de la letra y actuaban siempre de forma práctica, y si Scorpius había aprendido algo era que el practicismo no era la doctrina ideal cuando se trataba de defender vidas humanas. La vida tenía demasiados matices como para escoger solo los más evidentes. Que la gryffindoriana se convirtiera en un miembro de la Orden sería lo peor que le podría pasar al mundo mágico. Rose pertenecía en la biblioteca, atada a los libros, o quizás en el Ministerio regulando leyes; pero no en la Orden de Merlín.

- Acérquense.- les dijo Ásban.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius caminaron hacia el mago, quien tenía entre sus manos un libro grueso con insignias doradas. Parecía bastante antiguo por el color de su cobertura. Rose se preguntó si ese libro sería su pista para la próxima prueba.

Ásban le entregó el libro al profesor Malone.

- Este libro es la biografía más completa que existe de Merlín. La escribió un antiguo miembro de la Orden, Salander Falton, quien dedicó gran parte de su vida a reconstruir la de Merlín.- dijo Ásban, mirando a los jóvenes que permanecían quietos frente a él. – Aún así, es una biografía incompleta y llena de suposiciones. La realidad es que nunca sabremos con exactitud ni detalle la vida de Merlín. – se detuvo unos instantes y sacó de su túnica dos sobres. – Estos sobres y ese libro son las pistas para la siguiente prueba. El libro es una edición única, no existe otro, por tanto tiene un gran valor dentro de la Orden. Lo dejaré en manos del Profesor Malone, a quien deberán acudir para tener acceso a él. La segunda prueba será dentro de dos semanas.

Ásban les entregó los sobres a Rose y a Scorpius. La pelirroja notó que el mago continuaba evitando su mirada, y volvió a sentirse mal. Era evidente que Ásban sentía una inclinación hacia Scorpius.

- Disculpen que no pueda acompañarlos a la salida.- dijo el mago con cierta incomodidad. – Pero como deben imaginar, aquí en la Orden hay muchos asuntos por resolver. Además, el profesor Malone conoce muy bien el camino.

- Así es.- dijo Malone, sonriendo.

- Adiós, entonces.- dijo Ásban haciendo una leve reverencia.

Rose no despegó los ojos del mago hasta que éste hubo desaparecido.

Malone suspiró con cansancio.

- Vámonos.- les dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Rose se apresuró a seguir a su profesor. Esta vez, al salir, Scorpius no le cedió el paso.


	8. Mundos distintos

_Queridas lectoras! (uu qué formal! jaja) Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes y su apoyo en los capítulos anteriores. Me he puesto muy contenta leyéndolos y respondiéndoles a todas. Veo que tienen teorías interesantes, y algunas no están muy alejadas de lo que planeo, aunque nadie acierta 100%. En fin, solo quería decirles que me siento muy contenta por sus reviews. Gracias._

_Acerca de cuándo llegará la tan esperada "acción" entre Rose y Scorpius, veo que mucchas se impacientan y bueno, admito que me esperaba esa impaciencia jaja, hasta yo me impaciento cuando escribo el fic, jaja. Bueno, créanme que valdrá la pena, solo que hay que dejar que las cosas sigan como deben seguir. No creo que les gustaría que abruptamente los uniera, o que haga la típica: "de repente Scorpius notó el torneado trasero se Rose y decidió que la deseaba". No, quiero que este romance que -créanme- será muy intenso y apasionado, sea como debe ser, creíble y que suceda como he planeado que suceda. Así que tengan paciencia, por favor :) Ahora, si quieren un aproximado, calculo que falta realmente poco. Por ahora verán acercamientos, pero no el comienzo de "lo bueno", no sé exactamente cuándo empiece pero falta poco, un par de capítulos o quizás un poco más._

_Saludos a las lectoras sin cuenta: maria, irene, belial master of death._

_Y sin más, les dejo el capítulo:  
_

**Capítulo VIII**

**Mundos distinos**

**1.-**

Cuando Rose ingresó a su sala común, no solo encontró a sus primos esperándola, sino a muchos gryffindors curiosos que le saltaron encima con el fin de conocer los resultados. Al dárselos, una gran algarabía explotó por la sala común: todos estaban felices de que una representante de su casa hubiese obtenido la victoria en la primera prueba de la competencia. Todos, menos ella misma.

Rose se sentó silenciosa en uno de los sillones, forzada a permanecer en la celebración por sus primos. En realidad no sentía que tenía nada qué festejar. Sí, había ganado; y sí, estaba convencida de que había hecho lo que bajo el estrés de las circunstancias consideró correcto. Sin embargo, las palabras de Scorpius y la mirada de Ásban rondaban por su cabeza. Y aunque no quiso admitirlo en un principio, le daba la razón al slytherin: siempre hay otra manera. Era cierto que aquella había sido una ilusión y que en realidad no había muerto nadie por causa de su decisión, pero Rose no podía evitar sentir que, en caso de que hubiese sido real, ella habría tomado la decisión apresurada y quizás incorrecta de entregar a la niña. Jamás se había cuestionado antes a nivel moral y ético, y aquello la tenía confundida. ¿Cómo saber qué era lo correcto en una situación límite? ¿En verdad estaba preparada para tomar ese tipo de decisiones? Era la primera vez que Rose se sentía incapacitada para algo. La sensación era terrible.

Lily había llevado a Lucy a la celebración, y también permitido el ingreso de Roxanne y Dominique. Rose miró a sus primas riendo y dando lo mejor de sí para animar a Lucy, quien también sonreía, pero aún con un hueco en la mirada que solo aumentaba la desolación de Rose.

Albus se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla.

- Gracias.- dijo Rose tomándolo entre sus manos con una sonrisa.

- Bien. Cuéntame.- dijo el moreno con tibieza.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El porqué estás triste.- dijo Albus, fijando sus ojos verdes en los de su prima. – No me puedes engañar Rose, algo te pasa.

Rose suspiró y luego bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla. Le contó a Albus todo lo sucedido; con él siempre había existido un alto nivel de confianza, e incluso ella que solía guardarse todo para sí misma, a veces se veía hablando de sus preocupaciones con su primo. Había algo en Albus que lo hacía un excelente confidente, quizás era su mirada, tibia e inteligente, o su personalidad serena y firme. Albus siempre tenía un porte y una madurez mayor que la de los otros chicos.

Al finalizar su relato, Rose bebió nuevamente un largo sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla y luego se limpió la espuma de los labios. Albus sonrió mientras la miraba con calidez.

- No entiendo qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada.- dijo el moreno.

- ¿Te parece poco?- preguntó Rose, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Rose, tienes 17 años.- dijo Albus, esta vez adquiriendo una seriedad explicativa. – Tienes todo el derecho de equivocarte. No eres perfecta, a pesar de que intentas serlo. Estás aprendiendo constantemente. No puedes hacerle caso a todo lo que te diga Malfoy. Creo que le das demasiada importancia a lo que él dice o cree.

Rose se sonrojó, esta vez, escandalosamente.

- Lo que Malfoy piense no me puede importar menos.- dijo Rose con rapidez.

Albus sonrió.

- Lo que trato de decirte es que no dejes que otros te hagan dudar de quién eres.- dijo el moreno, en voz baja y reflexiva. – Y tampoco permitas que darte cuenta de que no lo sabes todo signifique para ti una baja de autoestima. Rose, si sientes que la decisión que tomaste hoy no fue la correcta, deja de reprochártelo y da lo mejor de ti en la próxima ocasión. No tienes por qué sentirte mal, todo lo contrario: hoy ha sido un gran día, has aprendido algo nuevo. Eres una mejor persona de lo que eras esta mañana al salir de Hogwarts.

Rose miró al suelo. No lo había pensado de aquella manera. Sí, era cierto que aquel día había tenido que cuestionar su capacidad de decisión, su moral y su ética, pero ¿acaso no era eso algo bueno? ¿no era cuestionarse el primer paso para llegar a una respuesta conveniente? De repente se sintió mejor y fortalecida. Albus tenía razón: no podía continuar siendo débil ante las palabras de Scorpius. Era hora de ser fuerte. Era hora de crecer.

La celebración duró hasta tarde por la noche. Rose invitó a Lucy a quedarse a dormir con ella –al regresar a Hogwarts se encontró con la notica de que al fin la habían cambiado a una habitación personal, la que siempre le otorgaban a los prefectos de cada casa y que por algunos inconvenientes con la adecuación del cuarto le habían negado al inicio de clases-, pero Lucy prefirió regresar a su sala común. "Gracias Rose, pero necesito superar este asunto, y huyendo no lo voy a lograr", le dijo su prima.

Al entrar a su nueva habitación se sintió un poco sola y extraña. Todas sus cosas estaban allí, colocadas tal cual las había ordenado en su antiguo cuarto. Rose suspiró y sacó el sobre que Ásban le había entregado aquella tarde. Lo abrió con cuidado y extrajo un pequeño papel:

"_Ir en busca del futuro significa caídas, pero también revelaciones. Y detrás del dolor, la verdad. Siempre la verdad._

_Merlín."_

Rose releyó aquellas palabras una y otra vez antes de acostarse a dormir, pero no les encontró ningún sentido especial que pudiera darle pistas respecto a la próxima prueba. Resolvió que lo más conveniente era leer el libro que Ásban le había entregado al profesor Malone, y a partir de él, hallar un sentido a las palabras de Merlín.

Se dispuso a arrugar el sobre, pero entonces la sensación de algo duro la detuvo. Del sobre salieron dos anillos de plata con un texto grabado que Rose no pudo reconocer. ¿Y esos anillos? ¿Eran también pistas para la próxima prueba? La pelirroja los colocó en su velador y decidió averiguarlo al día siguiente.

Al acostarse, Rose pensó en que lo que había leído lo había escrito Merlín hacía muchos siglos atrás, destinándolo a ella y a Scorpius, y por alguna razón se sintió reconfortada.

**2.- **

En la sala común de Slytherin, el panorama era diferente.

Lejos de festejar, todos estaban desanimados y algunos incluso molestos. Scorpius había llegado y encontrado a todos esperándolo por una respuesta. Tuvo que admitir haber perdido públicamente la primera prueba. Los slytherins lo apoyaron y le recordaron que aún quedaban ocho más; tenían confianza en él. Pero no soportaban el hecho de que a la mañana siguiente tendrían que enfrentar a los gryffindors pavoneándose por el castillo.

Las serpientes odiaban a los leones, y viceversa.

Luego, cuando la sala común se vació, se quedó con Megara, Alexander y Lorcan. Entonces les contó la historia tras su pérdida. Estaba ofuscado y frustrado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

- No puedo creer que Rose Weasley haya ganado en tales condiciones.- dijo Megara, cruzándose de brazos. – Es injusto.

- A mí no me lo parece.- dijo Lorcan. – Saben bien que soy imparcial en esto: ustedes son mis amigos, y también lo son los Weasley y los Potter. Y pienso que Rose tomó la decisión que creyó correcta. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Al final, fue lo mejor porque evitó otras muertes.

- Hablas como si hubiese sido real.- dijo Megara, con ánimo de discutir.

- Casi fue como si lo fuera.- dijo Lorcan jugando con su corbata.

Alexander se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

- Lorcan tiene razón, no hay motivos para ser duros con Rose Weasley.- dijo mirando a Scorpius de frente. – Yo definitivamente no habría hecho lo que ella hizo, pero no la juzgo en lo absoluto. Además, es solo la primera prueba.

- Lo sé.- dijo Scorpius con sequedad. Su mirada estaba quieta pero parecía arder con algo poderoso en su interior. – No voy a perder contra ella.

- Claro que no lo harás.- dijo Megara, sonriéndole. – Eres el mejor.

- Hey, Rose también es muy buena.- dijo Lorcan. – Pero debo admitir que prefiero que ganes tú, Scorpius. Nuestra casa merece reivindicarse.

- Qué bien que lo aclaras, porque Scorpius tiene muchas cosas en contra de Rose Weasley.- dijo Alexander.

Scorpius acomodó su cabeza contra el mueble mientras se soltaba la corbata. Algunos mechones rubios cayeron hacia atrás.

- No la odio.- dijo cansinamente.

- Te desagrada.- dijo Alexander.

- Tampoco.- admitió el rubio.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó el castaño. – Porque siempre que hablas de ella pareces hacerlo de pésimo humor.

Scorpius fijó sus ojos metálicos en los de su amigo.

- Ella y yo somos de mundos distintos.- dijo el rubio como si se tratara de lo más evidente. – Somos demasiado diferentes. Chocamos en tantas cosas que ni siquiera puedo enumerarlas.

- Pero si ni siquiera se conocen.- dijo Lorcan, clavando sus ojos sagaces en los de su amigo.

- La conozco.- dijo Scorpius con desinterés. – Probablemente ella no a mí, pero yo sí la conozco a ella. Es fácilmente descifrable, no hay mucho por descubrir.

- Auch.- dijo Lorcan. – Creo que estás lleno de prejuicios contra ella.

- Es lo que le he dicho.- dijo Alexander, interviniendo.

Scorpius se puso de pie y miró con algo de molestia a sus amigos.

- No, no los tengo. Sé muy bien quién es ella.

- ¿Ves cómo te pones con solo mencionarla?- dijo Alexander, desde el sillón. – Creo que la rivalidad te está alterando.

- Es ella la que me altera.- dijo Scorpius.

- Bueno, por fin lo admites.- dijo el castaño. – Por fin admites que Rose Weasley tiene algún tipo de efecto en ti.

- Tiene el efecto de irritarme.- dijo Scorpius con hastío. Megara rió sonoramente ante aquel comentario y cuando el rubio la miró, no pudo evitar sonreír. – Basta de Rose Weasley por hoy. Mañana tendré mi dosis diaria de rojo, y créanme, será más que suficiente.

**3.-**

- ¡Ben!- gritó Roxanne mientras corría por las afueras de Hogwarts tras el castaño.

Ben se volteó y al ver a la chica de piel chocolate y cabello oscuro, sonrió. Era una mañana soleada y algunos alumnos aún continuaban desayunando. Los dos estaban en la misma casa y aunque él era mayor, la conocía muy bien por ser prima de Lucy, y además por haberlo vencido en ajedrez mágico en una infinidad de ocasiones. A veces se sentaban a conversar en la sala común y compartían ideas y opiniones de clases y otros temas. Se podría decir que eran amigos.

- Hola Roxanne.- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza. Tenía el cabello lleno de rizos despeinados que le daban un aire despreocupado e infantil, sin embargo, era alto y su cuerpo bien torneado por los constantes entrenamientos de Quidditch lo redimían de lo demás.

Al alcanzarlo, la morena suspiró, agitada.

- Por fin te encuentro, ¿vas al comedor?- le preguntó.

- No, ya desayuné; voy a la sala común a recoger algunas cosas antes del partido.

- Perfecto.- dijo Roxanne. – Te acompaño. Necesito hablarte de algo.

Ben asintió. Juntos fueron caminando hasta ingresar nuevamente al castillo. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos; el eco de sus pasos era claro y se expandía por las paredes y el tejado.

- Creo que ya debes imaginarte de qué quiero hablarte…- dijo Roxanne, con cierta reserva.

Ben suspiró.

- Sí, supongo que querrás hablarme de Lucy.- dijo el chico en un tono suave. – Dime, te escucho.

Roxanne hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su falda.

- Quiero preguntarte qué fue lo que pasó.- dijo la morena, aventurándose. – Es decir, hace una semana los veía besándose y siendo tan cariñosos y atentos como siempre, y ahora…bueno, ¿no te parece que fue muy repentino?

- Lo fue.- dijo Ben. – Sé que ahora todo es difícil. Pero a la larga estaremos bien, tanto ella como yo.

- Así que en verdad ya no la amas.

Ben guardó silencio. Roxanne decidió insistir.

- Tengo que preguntarte esto, y quiero que sepas que Lucy no me ha enviado a hacerlo. Ella ha asumido la situación de la forma más valiente posible, pero yo tengo que preguntártelo; después de todo, creo que somos amigos.- dijo la morena como preámbulo. – Así que aquí va: ¿hay otra chica?

Ben disminuyó un poco el paso. Juntos giraron por una esquina.

- No.- dijo con calma. – Las cosas no son así.- hizo una pausa de algunos segundos, pero Roxanne no dijo nada porque notó que él aún no había terminado. – Mi relación con Lucy no funcionó. Yo la quiero, y mucho. Pero así son las cosas.

- Honestamente, nunca creí que no funcionaran.- dijo la morena. – Es decir, han sido cuatro años: ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para darte cuenta de que las cosas no funcionaban?

Ben suspiró.

- Antes, ciertas diferencias no me molestaban.- confesó mientras avanzaban. – Creí que no eran cosas importantes, pero ahora, me di cuenta de que Lucy y yo somos diferentes.

Los dos se detuvieron a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

- Está bien, Ben. Te creo.- dijo Roxanne en un tono de decepción.

Ben esbozó una sonrisa tenue.

- Espero que no dejemos de ser amigos, dada la situación.

- Claro que no.- dijo Roxanne. – Siempre y cuando las razones hayan sido las que me diste, y no otras, no hay motivos para que dejemos de ser amigos.

Ben asintió, reconfortado.

- Me alegra no perderte ni a ti, ni a Dominique, ni a los demás.- dijo el castaño.- Y por supuesto, tampoco perder a Lucy. Creo que algún día podremos ser amigos.

- Estoy segura que sí.- dijo la morena. – Te dejo; voy a desayunar.

Y con esto, Roxanne dio media vuelta y se dirigió al gran comedor.

**4.-**

Aquella mañana, Rose desayunó pancakes con frutillas, miel y mantequilla. Se había propuesto empezar el día con buen humor y verle el lado positivo a las cosas, tal y como Albus se lo había recomendado. Todo Gryffindor estaba a la expectativa del término del desayuno, pues entonces tendría lugar el partido de Quidditch de los leones contra las serpientes. Los slytherins también parecían excitados desde su mesa. Rose paseó la mirada por la extensa mesa slytheriana; Scorpius no estaba.

- Lily, debes apuntar cuantas veces puedas para darle tiempo a Al a que agarre la snitch.- dijo Hugo, con la boca llena de comida. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Albus. – Yo me encargaré de enviarle algunas bludgers a… ¿cómo se llama el buscador de Slytherin?

- Buscadora.- lo corrigió Lily, tomando un poco de jugo de manzana. – Megara Zabini.

- ¿Qué?- soltó Hugo, sorprendido. - ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? El año pasado era chico y estoy seguro de eso.

Albus tomó del jugo de manzana de su hermana.

- Sí, era Gavriel Roth, pero ya se graduó. Este año, entró Megara Zabini.

- Por supuesto.- refunfuñó Hugo. – El capitán es Nott, ¡por supuesto que pondría a alguien de su séquito!

Albus no pudo evitar reír con el comentario de su primo.

- ¿Séquito?- repitió mirando a Hugo. – Vamos, la chica es buena, según lo que me han dicho. No creo que Nott arriesgue el juego solo para poner en el equipo a una amiga.

Repentinamente, Rose intervino en la conversación.

- No sabía que Megara Zabini fuera aficionada al Quidditch.- comentó, interesada.

- Claro que lo es.- dijo Lorcan, haciendo una aparición inesperada en la mesa gryffindoriana. Tenía puesto ya el uniforme de su equipo. Era el único Slytherin aceptado en la mesa de los leones. – Y es muy buena.- agregó el rubio, tomando una manzana y mordiéndola. – Una de las tantas razones por las que Scorpius la quiere consigo.

Rose se acomodó en su asiento. Por algún motivo en el cual no quiso pensar, se sintió descompuesta ante el comentario de Lorcan; como si un globo se hubiese inflado en el centro de su pecho y amenazara con explotar.

Hugo entornó los ojos.

- ¿Es realmente necesario que arruines mi desayuno mencionando a Scorpius Malfoy?- le preguntó el castaño a su amigo.

Lorcan sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos celestes se fijaron en Lily, quien estaba mucho más interesada en ponerle azúcar a su café que en la conversación.

- Lilith, prometo que no seré muy duro contigo en la cancha.- le dijo con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro.

Lily sonrió de forma fingida.

- También eres cazador, ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Así es.- respondió el rubio.

- Genial.- dijo ella, aún sonriendo. – Porque la única forma en la que representarías una amenaza para mí, sería siendo golpeador. Odio las bludgers. Ahora que sé que eres cazador, en cambio, sé que no tengo competencia.

- Uuuuh, auch.- soltó Fred, quien más allá había escuchado todo. – Lily, a veces me asustas. Eres realmente malvada.

Lorcan continuó sonriendo y parecía sumamente entretenido. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los miel de la gryffindoriana.

- Qué mordaz.- dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie. – Sabía que no me había equivocado con tu apodo, Lilith.

Rose se levantó de la mesa al ver a Lucy salir del comedor al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Hugo.- Tienes que venir a apoyarnos, así no te guste el quidditch.

- Ahí estaré.- dijo Rose mientras se alejaba de la mesa e iba hacia la salida del comedor.

Camino hacia la puerta, sus ojos azules se chocaron con los de Scorpius Malfoy, quien ingresaba justo en el momento en el que Lucy desaparecía.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Y luego empezó a latir de forma brutal.

Rose estuvo a punto de llevarse una mano al pecho de forma instantánea, pero recobró el sentido a tiempo y continuó su camino. Podía sentir la mirada intensa del rubio sobre ella, pero fijó sus ojos al frente y no cedió, ni siquiera cuando los dos cruzaron el uno al lado del otro y sus hombros se chocaron en una colisión que todos en el comedor notaron y dejó en claro el nivel de rivalidad y tensión que existía entre ellos.

A pesar del golpe, ninguno de los dos volteó. Scorpius caminó directo a su mesa, y Rose salió del comedor a paso regular y tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

En el comedor todos parecieron agitarse. Los slytherins miraban con agresividad a los gryffindors y viceversa. Los leones, además, se pavoneaban con orgullo y con sus miradas soberbias les decían a las serpientes que ellos eran los mejores por tener a Rose Weasley.

- Al fin llegaste.- le dijo Alexander a Scorpius. – Tremenda entrada que has hecho.

Scorpius se sentó e inexpresivamente se sirvió una taza de café.

- Fue un accidente.- dijo en un tono neutro. – No entré con la intención de chocar el hombro de Rose Weasley.

- Eso pasó porque ninguno de los dos quiso apartarse del camino- dijo el castaño. – ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? Parece que hay más desacuerdos que tan solo el que nos contaste ayer.

Scorpius suspiró. En realidad no tenía ganas de discutir el asunto, pero conocía a Alexander, y no dejaría de molestarlo hasta obtener una respuesta.

Con hastío, mientras tomaba un sánduche de jamón y lo colocaba en su plato, le dijo:

- Ella cree que le jugué sucio.- empezó, evidentemente indiferente al asunto. – Los detalles no tienen importancia.

Alexander levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y?- preguntó.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Y le jugaste sucio sí o no?- insistió el castaño.

Scorpius clavó con irritación sus ojos metálicos en los de su amigo.

-Es posible.- admitió, rindiéndose.- Pero no es la gran cosa. Ella exagera. Sabes que no hago trampa.

Alexander meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Si siguen así, van a terminar acabándose mutuamente.- dijo el castaño. – Lo digo en serio. No bromeo.

Los ojos de Scorpius reflejaron astucia y ambición de forma fugaz cuando dijo:

- La única que va a acabarse, es Rose. Yo la voy a consumir.

**5.-**

Rose encontró a Lucy en el baño de mujeres. Lloraba silenciosamente y se secaba con un pedazo de papel higiénico.

- Lu, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rose, mirándola con preocupación.

Lucy fijó sus ojos en los de su prima y durante algunos segundos no dijo nada. Luego bajó la mirada directo al suelo.

- Hoy…- dijo de forma pausada. Su voz era un hilo deshilachándose. – Hoy habríamos cumplido cinco años juntos.- soltó finalmente, y Rose entendió de inmediato. – Traté de ignorarlo, sabes. Me levanté y me dije que no pensaría en ello, pero todo me lo recuerda. Esta mañana, incluso, sirvieron donas glaceadas, sus favoritas. Odio las donas. Las odio.

Lucy se interrumpió para sonarse la nariz. Su rostro era triste; sus ojos también. Rose no había visto a alguien más triste en su vida.

- Tienes derecho a odiar las donas.- dijo Rose, sentándose a su lado. – Especialmente las glaceadas.

- Sí.- dijo la hufflepuff, sollozando aún. – Son horribles.

- Espantosas.

- ¿Quién en su sano juicio comería donas glaceadas?

- Obviamente alguien que va camino a la obesidad inminente.

Las dos sonrieron y guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos.

- Sabes, Rose, una de las peores cosas en el mundo es que te dejen de querer.- dijo Lucy en un tono sereno, pero desgarrador. – Te preguntas si en verdad es tan difícil que alguien te quiera. Te preguntas si hay algo mal en ti. Y no hay forma de que esas preguntas se vayan. Es incluso peor que estar enamorado y no ser correspondido, porque al menos ahí entiendes que no eres el tipo de esa persona. Pero, ¿qué puedes pensar cuando alguien te amó y luego dejó de hacerlo?

Rose acarició el cabello de su prima, perfectamente trenzado. Al menos estaba en condiciones de arreglarse apropiadamente.

- No sé mucho de estas cosas, ya sabes que nunca he tenido una relación.- dijo Rose en un tono suave. – Pero siempre he escuchado que los sentimientos son volátiles e impredecibles; que cambian y se están transformando todo el tiempo. Pienso que debes dejar de preguntarte esas cosas, porque si hubiese habido algo malo en ti, Ben no se habría enamorado de ti en primer lugar, ¿no crees?

Lucy se secó las lágimas.

- Tal vez me conoció y se desencantó.- dijo amargamente.

- Si eso fue así, es porque es un tonto.- dijo Rose. – Además, uno se desencanta en dos meses, tres: no después de cuatro años.

La hufflepuff rió y se puso de pie para botar el pedazo de papel higiénico que tenía en las manos. Se dirigió al espejo y verificó que su rostro estuviera impoluto. Luego se volteó hacia su prima.

- ¡Rose! ¡Ya es hora!- le dijo, repentinamente exaltada. - ¡Vamos a perdernos el comienzo del partido!

**6.-**

En la cancha el clamor de las casas era sobrecogedor. No se podía identificar las barras, ni escuchar si eran los gryffindors o los slytherins quienes gritaban con más fuerza. En el ambiente se respiraba la emoción ante el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada y todos parecían sumamente emocionados. Cuando Rose y Lucy llegaron encontraron puestos en la tribuna gryffindoriana –Nadja y Nina habían estado reservándolos-, y pronto Dominique, Roxanne y Lysander se les unieron, escapándose también de la tribuna de su casa.

- Hoy apoyamos a Gryffindor.- dijo Dominique, sonriente.

- Muero por ver a Lily en el campo.- dijo Roxanne, casi saltando sobre su puesto.

- Será divertido ver a Lorcan y a Lily jugando el uno contra el otro.- dijo Lysander, sonriendo con evidente diversión.

Entonces salieron los equipos.

El clamor fue tan elevado que Rose estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos, pero desistió diciéndose a sí misma que debía acostumbrarse a ello: pasaría mucho tiempo allí sentada, así que mejor acoplarse a los gritos de júbilo. Cuando vio a Lily subirse a su escoba se unió al estallido de gritos y, curiosamente, se sintió bien. Había algo de liberador en eso de gritar en conjunto. Cariñosamente le dio un codazo a Lucy y se acercó a su oreja para decirle:

- Grita, Lucy. Se siente genial.- le recomendó.

Y así lo hizo Lucy, primero débil y tímidamente, pero en cuestión de minutos estaba igual que todos, sacándose el aire animando a su equipo.

- Wow.- dijo Lucy mirando a su prima con sorpresa. – ¡Esto en verdad se siente bien!

Rose sonrió, y luego gritó:

- ¡VAMOS LILY!

- ¡VIVA GRYFFINDOR!- gritó Lucy.

- SOMOS LOS MEJORES.

- Y ODIAMOS LAS DONAS.

- CAUSAN OBESIDAD.

Lysander, Roxanne y Dominique miraron a Rose y a Lucy con confusión, y luego rieron, resignándose a no entender nada de lo que gritaban.

Rose se sentía viva. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no gritaba? Gritar era liberador, así fuese cosas sin sentido las que se lanzaran al aire. De repente, se sintió descargada de un pesado equipaje que solía llevar sobre la espalda: el equipaje de su perfecta rectitud. Se sintió contenta y relajada, como no se había sentido en algún tiempo. Y ni siquiera cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la figura alta de Scorpius elevándose en el aire en una escoba último modelo su alegría disminuyó. ¿Qué importaba lo que él pensara de ella? ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué importaba si su cabello era suave a la vista, si sus ojos la agitaban, si su sola cercanía la desmoronaba? Aquello solo podía deberse a la competencia y a la personalidad intimidante del slytherin. Sí, esa era la razón.

No podía haber ninguna otra.

Y el juego comenzó.

**7.-**

**Lorcan**

El clima era fresco a pesar de que el sol hacía caer sus rayos por encima de toda la cancha. Lorcan vio cómo la quaffle fue lanzada junto a las bludgers y la snitch, y se quedó en su puesto de defensa. Scorpius era quien siempre iniciaba el juego, yendo por la quaffle. Sus ojos celestes siguieron a su amigo, quien volaba velozmente y logró quitarle la quaffle a un gryffindor cuyo nombre no recordaba. Sonrió. Scorpius era bueno.

Lily también estaba quieta, y las veces en las que voló no lo hizo especialmente rápido. En menos de 5 minutos Scorpius apuntó 10 puntos para Slytherin. La barra de verde enloqueció. Los gryffindors abuchearon. Lorcan estaba disfrutando el juego y se regocijó pensando en nuevas formas de irritar a Lily una vez que ganaran el partido. Aquello sí sería divertido.

Scorpius pasó cerca de él y los dos chocaron las manos, orgullosos de lo logrado. Lily continuaba a la vista y ni Albus ni Megara habían hecho grandes movimientos, lo que indicaba que aún no encontraban la snitch. Los leones hasta ahora habían sido cautelosos, quizás demasiado. Lorcan lo encontró extraño, pues conocía muy bien a Albus y no solo era un excelente buscador, sino también un inteligente capitán de equipo; debían estar siguiendo una táctica nueva, después de todo, tenían a una nueva integrante.

Fue entonces cuando le llegó el turno de salir de su puesto de defensa e ir por la quaffle. Justo antes de moverse logró esquivar una bludger sin siquiera tambalearse de su escoba. Aceleró, esquivando gryffindors como si fuesen obstáculos nimios. La quaffle estaba en manos de Rob Finnigan, a quien con un rápido y limpio movimiento despojó de ella.

Giró su escoba en el aire con maestría y arrancó velozmente hacia los arcos de gryffindor, dispuesto a anotar el segundo punto del día. Levantó el brazo derecho con el que agarraba la quaffle, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarla al arco, algo invisible se la arrebató.

La confusión lo aturdió durante breves segundos.

- ¿Qué mierda?- soltó casi en un susurro mientras se volteaba y buscaba con desesperación la quaffle. Pero no era solo él quien la buscaba, sino Scorpius y varios jugadores más.

Entonces, la vio.

- Joder.- soltó con la boca semiabierta y agudizando la mirada.

Lily Potter era una mancha difusa que en pocos segundos había alcanzado los arcos de Slytherin.

En cuestión de un parpadeo, la quaffle entró en uno de ellos.

Al principio se hizo un silencio; ni siquiera los leones soltaron gritos de júbilo sino segundos después, cuando reaccionaron ante la velocidad extrema de la pelirroja. Lily, tras anotar, volvió a volar pacíficamente, identificablemente, por el campo. Los gryffindors saltaban en la tribuna gritando: "ROJO, ROJO, ROJO", una y otra vez. Lily era una estrella.

Y Lorcan, desde ese preciso instante, supo que tenía que hacerla suya.

**8.-**

**Scorpius**

Cuando Lily Potter marcó, Scorpius comprendió inmediatamente lo que Albus Potter había planeado para aquel juego. Si bien los gryffindors habían comenzado serenos, cautelosos, casi inofensivos, lo habían hecho con la intención de analizar el terreno antes de soltar la sorpresa roja, esa era, por supuesto, Lily Potter. ¿Acaso todas las chicas en esa familia tenían que tener el cabello rojo? Pensó en Rose y sintió el ardor de la competitividad calentándolo por dentro: no podía perder ese partido, no soportaría una pérdida más ante ella. Sabía bien que debía estar en algún sector de la tribuna de Gryffindor observando el partido. Jamás toleraría perder ante esos ojos azules y soberbios otra vez.

Tenía que acabar con los leones, y así, indirectamente, acabar con ella y su actitud altiva.

Ya bastante había tenido de su altivez en la mañana, cuando pasó junto a él sin mirarlo y sin hacerse a un lado del camino, chocando contra su hombro.

Jamás había sentido tanta rivalidad hacia una mujer. Jamás había sentido tanta rivalidad hacia nadie antes. Al inicio de la competencia Rose le resultaba indiferente, como un pequeño cachorro, tierno, pero inofensivo. Casi consideraba un chiste, una mala broma, que lo hubiesen puesto a competir con ella. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar había descubierto que Rose no era tan inofensiva como había creído: era mentalmente ágil y tenía cualidades inmerecidas –como la de hacer fuego sin varita- que lo descolocaban. Eso lo había hecho reconsiderar la indiferencia que le había otorgado a un inicio, y al hacerlo, descubrió en ella una competidora, lo cual no hizo más que molestarlo. Sí, le molestaba; y le molestaba aún más que hubiese ganado la primera prueba. Scorpius no creía que ella lo merecía; era tan solo una niña engreída, consentida por todos, incluso por sus primos, quienes no dejaban de rodearla ni un instante. Él, en cambio, se había ganado a pulso y a base de esfuerzos cada cosa que había obtenido a lo largo de su vida. Por supuesto que le irritaba la burbuja en la que Rose vivía, y su pretenciosidad. Ella no sabía nada de la vida.

Y aún así, había ganado la primera prueba.

Por eso, no podía permitirse perder.

Scorpius voló hacia Alexander, quien era uno de los golpeadores del equipo, además de capitán.

- Apúntale a Lily Potter.- le dijo el rubio a su amigo.

- ¿Estás loco?- preguntó Alexander con incredulidad. – No voy a herir a una chica.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- No me estás entendiendo.- dijo el rubio, irritado. – No vas a lastimarla. Hugo Weasley no lo va a permitir, y sabes que es un excelente golpeador.

- ¿Y si no logra defenderla a tiempo?- preguntó el castaño.

- Apunta a la cola de la escoba de Lily Potter, no a su cuerpo.- sugirió Scorpius.- Entiende; si esto sigue así, pueden ganarnos aunque Megara atrape la snitch. Necesitamos mantener a Lily Potter lejos de la quaffle. Es condenadamente rápida.

Alexander comprendió y asintió.

Scorpius fue tras la quaffle.

**9.-**

**Megara**

En cuanto vio a Lily a Potter anotar, Megara supo que debía atrapar la snitch cuanto antes, a cualquier costo, y cerrar el partido definitivamente; porque si no lo hacía, Lily acabaría por anotar de 10 en 10 hasta sobrepasar los 150 puntos de la snitch, y entonces, estarían perdidos.

De reojo pudo ver a Scorpius acercándosele a Alexander, intercambiaron unas pocas palabras y luego se dispersaron.

Minutos más tarde, las bludgers volaban por doquier.

Iban casi todo el tiempo dirigidas a Lily Potter.

Megara supo que estaban intentando distraerla para evitar nuevas anotaciones. Era la única salida. Pudo ver fugazmente a Hugo defender a su prima y lanzar la bludger de vuelta a Alexander, quien logró golpearla nuevamente hacia Lily.

"Por Merlín, tengo que encontrar esa snitch", se dijo a sí misma.

Pero tenía que ser realista: no había mejor buscador que Albus Potter en todo el colegio. Ellla era buena, sí, pero él era superior a todos, digno de participar en grandes ligas. Si quería ganar, debía usar su astucia.

Y fue así como Megara fingió haber visto la snitch, y despegó velozmente en picada.

**10.-**

**Albus**

Con confusión, el moreno vio a Megara Zabini precipitarse con velocidad en picada. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiese visto la snitch antes que él? No, aquello no podía ser cierto. Era imposible. Su ego estaba herido; tenía que ser una trampa. Sí, seguramente estaba fingiendo. Pero no podía darse el lujo de arriesgarse.

De modo que aceleró tras ella.

El comentador –un chico de Ravenclaw-, anunció con entusiasmo que al fin los buscadores se habían empezado a mover. Albus no escuchó ninguna de sus palabras; volaba rápidamente tras la slytherin. La morena iba directo hacia el suelo y extendió la mano, esforzándose para alcanzar algo que Albus no veía porque aún estaba tras la espalda de la chica.

Entonces algo sucedió: Megara frenó con brusquedad y Albus se precipió al césped. El moreno logró un aterrizaje forzoso no violento y rápidamente volvió a su escoba, directo al juego. Pero la slytherin estaba volando a metros de distancia, esta vez, estirando la mano hacia algo que Albus identificó inmediatamente como la snitch.

**11.-**

Rose se llevó una mano a los labios cuando vio a su primo precipitarse contra el suelo. Megara había jugado sucio. "Claro, así lo hacen todos los slytherins", se dijo, pero se arrepintió de haber generalizado de inmediato: además, en el quidditch casi todo estaba permitido. Técnicamente, no había hecho trampa.

Se sintió aliviada al ver a Albus recuperarse rápidamente, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Megara ir como un rayo tras un pequeño destello. Esa debía ser la snitch. Rose la vio solo durante unos pocos segundos, pero parecía que la slytherin la continuaba viendo. Albus intentó alcanzarla pero fue demasiado tarde. La morena cerró su mano alrededor de algo invisible y se detuvo.

En su mano, descansaba la snitch.

- ¡Victoria para Slytherin!- anunció el comentador.

Antes de descender, Scorpius encontró los ojos de Rose entre la multitud como si todo el tiempo hubiese sabido su exacta ubicación. Se miraron durante algunos segundos entre los alaridos de felicidad de los slytherins; y luego él bajó.

**12.-**

Tan pronto terminó el partido las clases se reanudaron. Los jugarores tuvieron que darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de inmediato para llegar a sus respectivas aulas. Los leones estaban de pésimo humor y frustrados, porque a pesar de haber dado un mejor juego que los slytherins, habían perdido. Tenían al mejor buscador de Hogwarts, Albus, y a una prodigio de la velocidad como lo era Lily. Era casi inverosímil que las serpientes se las hubiesen arreglado para ganar.

Durante las clases Rose notó a Albus silencioso y molesto. Ver a su primo "molesto" era algo poco común, pues el moreno casi nunca se enojaba por nada. La pelirroja sabía que su enojo se debía a la trampa en la que había caído durante el juego. Estaba convencida de que Megara Zabini era la persona menos favorita de Albus por el momento.

Trató de concentrarse en las clases, pero por alguna razón no podía sacar de su mente la mirada que Scorpius le había dado en el campo de quidditch. ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué no solo la ignoraba como lo había hecho al principio? Antes, esa indiferencia total la irritaba, pero en las circunstancias recientes, sin duda alguna la prefería.

Por suerte, durante las clases Scorpius pareció no reparar en su presencia. Atendió y estuvo concentrado en las materias, mientras que la mayor parte de los slytherins aún no se recuperaban de la alegría que les había otorgado la victoria.

A la hora del almuerzo, Rose decidió que después de comer iría donde el profesor Malone a pedirle acceso al libro que Ásban les había prestado. Lo mejor era que empezara a investigar de qué se iba a tratar la segunda prueba para que ésta no la agarrada desprevenida.

- ¿Dónde está Lucy?- preguntó Lily a su prima mientras comía un poco de torta de calabaza.

Rose paseó su mirada por la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero no la encontró.

- No lo sé.- dijo en voz baja, casi para sí misma.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ben reía junto a sus amigos, bastante divertido y alegre.

"La vida es injusta", pensó Rose.

Lily también vio a Ben y entornó los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan indiferente a la ruptura? Es decir, ¿es ese el mismo chico que complacía a Lucy en todo y la miraba como si fuera lo único que existiera sobre la tierra?- la pelirroja bufó. – ¡Qué volubles que son los hombres!

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada.

- Lily, ¿crees que puedas ir a buscar a Lucy luego? Iría yo, pero…

- Tranquila, tú tienes una agenda mucho más atareada que la mía. Yo me encargo de todo.

Sin embargo, cuando Rose fue en busca del profesor Malone, sus pensamientos seguían rondando en torno a su prima. Sabía que terminaría por superar el asunto, pero el proceso era terrible, lo podía imaginar a pesar de no ser una experta en el tema. Algo le decía que aquel año no sería uno nada fácil.

Primero tocó débilmente la puerta de la oficina del profesor Malone, pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a insistir, esta vez con más fuerza, y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba en realidad, abierta.

Adentro, una luz tenue iluminaba las estanterías de libros y un amplio escritorio frente al cual, para sorpresa de Rose, se encontraba sentado nada más y nada menos que un rubio de ojos metálicos. Justo ante él descansaba abierto el libro de Ásban.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos en la pelirroja y esbozó una media sonrisa, fingida.

- ¿No hay forma de librarme de ti, verdad?- le dijo en un tono neutro.

Rose terminó de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿Y Malone?- preguntó, ignorando el comentario anterior del slytherin.

- No lo sé.- respondió Scorpius, cortante, y volviendo a hundir sus ojos en el grueso tomo.

Rose respiró profundo y se acercó al escritorio hasta estar frente a frente con el rubio.

- ¿Sabe Malone que estás en su oficina?

Scorpius volvió a mirarla con evidente irritación. Del bolsillo de su túnica, sacó un par de llaves que hizo sonar frente a la pelirroja.

- Lo sabe.- dijo, con sequedad.- Y sí, son sus llaves.

Rose apretó los labios.

- En ese caso también tengo derecho a esas llaves.- dijo, intentando mantenerse firme. – También tengo derecho al libro…

Scorpius la interrumpió, poniéndose de pie.

- Sí, Rose.- le dijo. – Tienes derecho. No he dicho que voy a privarte de las llaves, ni del libro, ya que Malone ordenó que no lo sacáramos de aquí.

La pelirroja pareció relajarse ante aquello, pero Scorpius no había terminado:

- Claro que, ahora, voy a pedirte que salgas.

Rose lo miró con incredulidad.

- Pero yo…

- Yo llegué primero.- se adelantó el slytherin, mirándola con seriedad. – Hablé con Malone primero, tomé el libro primero. Hoy, lo voy a usar yo.

Rose enrojeció.

- Esto no tiene sentido.- le dijo con voz temblorosa por la indignación. – Lo que debemos hacer es tener un horario para que así cada día podamos…

- No me interesan tus métodos.- volvió a interrumpirla el rubio. – Obviamente, tú y yo tenemos formas distintas de hacer las cosas.

La gryffindoriana sintió aquellas palabras como si fueran una bofetada. Pestañeó varias veces, recuperándose del golpe.

- Está bien.- dijo casi sin saber de dónde había sacado la voz. – Si vamos a hacerlo así, entonces también necesito llaves.

Scorpius, sin dejar de mirarla, tomó las llaves del escritorio y sacó una, metiéndosela en el bolsillo, mientras que la otra la deslizó por el escritorio hacia Rose.

- Aquí tienes.- le dijo.

Rose tomó la llave silenciosamente.

- Entonces nos vamos a regir por la regla de quien llegue primero.- comentó ella.

- Sí, es el plan.- dijo el rubio, volviéndose a sentar.

Rose asintió, y luego se dirigió a un sofá que había junto a la chimenea apagada. Se sentó cómodamente, y sus ojos azules rondaron por los libros que se acumulaban en las estanterías.

Scorpius volvió a mirarla, más irritado que nunca.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó en un tono oscuro.

Rose lo miró esforzándose en mantenerse firme. No, ya no iba a permitir que Scorpius continuara intimidándola. No más.

- Voy a quedarme aquí, hasta que salgas.- dijo ella, astutamente. – Y entonces, seré la primera en estar, ¿verdad?

Scorpius cerró el libro con brusquedad en un sonido que hizo eco por la oficina.

- ¿Es una broma? – preguntó el slytherin, dando muestras de enfado. – No puedes hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Porque no.- dijo el rubio, furioso, pero controlándose en su asiento. – Porque voy a quedarme hasta tarde.

- ¿Qué tan tarde?

- Muy tarde.

- Bien. Entonces yo también.- dijo ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.- Me quedaré hasta que salgas.

Scorpius se levantó de la silla, pero no se movió de su lugar.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan, Weasley? Quedarte aquí hasta altas horas de la noche, y luego qué.

- Luego podré revisar el libro y hacer mis investigaciones.- dijo ella con suavidad.

- ¿En la madrugada?

Rose se cruzó de brazos.

- No es mi hora preferida para estudiar, pero no me dejas otra opción.

- ¿Qué?- soltó el rubio. – Hay muchas otras opciones; como, la más lógica, venir mañana temprano.

Rose se levantó del sillón y lo miró desafiante.

- Claro, porque tú no vas a idear una forma de llegar antes que yo y volver a sacarme de la oficina de Malone.- dijo ella con sarcasmo. – No soy tonta, Malfoy. Pude haber sido lo suficientemente inocente una vez como para creer que jugarías limpio conmigo, pero no voy a caer una segunda.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿No te parece que es romper con el reglamento permanecer toda la noche fuera de tu sala común?- preguntó con astucia.

- No si paso toda la noche dentro de esta oficina, investigando.- argumentó Rose. – Técnicamente lo prohibido es deambular por el castillo. Cosa que no pienso hacer.

Scorpius soltó una risa corta de incredulidad.

- Muy bien, Weasley.- le dijo en tono autoritario. – ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos, entonces.

Y con esto se sentó y abrió el libro otra vez.

**13.-**

Eran las doce de la noche, y Scorpius continuaba leyendo la larga biografía de Merlín. Era bastante tarde y ya todos en el castillo debían estar durmiendo, pero él había decidido resistir todo lo posible con un único fin: fastidiar a Rose.

La pelirroja había pasado toda la tarde en el sillón y, para matar el tiempo, había agarrado algunos libros de la estantería de Malone. Durante varias horas, Scorpius incluso olvidó su presencia. Era curioso cómo los dos podían estar en un mismo sitio sin hablarse y olvidarse el uno del otro. Lo encontraba peculiar, tienendo en cuenta que su relación no era la mejor.

La biografía de Merlín también ayudó a que Scorpius olvidara por completo la presencia de Rose; y es que en verdad se vio atrapado por toda aquella información del mago más famoso de la historia mágica. Ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad del libro, pero había descubierto datos interesantes que, aunque no le revelaban aún pistas de la siguiente prueba, despertaron su curiosidad: por ejemplo, Scorpius no imaginó nunca que Merlín en realidad no nació dentro de la ciudad fortificada de Camelot, sino en una aldea cercana que poco después fue destruida. Merlín, con tan solo 18 años, llegó a Camelot para trabajar de ayudante del médico del rey Uther, un anciano sabio y brillante llamado Gaius que adoptó a Merlín como si fuese su hijo. Tampoco imaginó que para entonces, Merlín en realidad no tenía grandes conocimientos de magia y aún se autoeducaba en secreto, pues Uther condenaba a la hoguera a cualquier persona que la utilizara, convencido de que la magia era dañina. Pero quizás lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que Merlín, antes de convertirse en la mano derecha de Arturo en el trono, fue nada más y nada menos que el lacayo del príncipe, y durante sus primeros años en Camelot, lustró las botas de Arturo.

Absorbido por la lectura y a la vez agotado, estiró los brazos en el aire y levantó levemente la mirada como un acto reflejo y se dispuso a volver a leer, pero de inmediato la volvió a elevar: sus ojos metálicos, cansados por la lectura, se posaron en el cuerpo dormido de Rose, quien en una posición visiblemente incómoda, había quedado rendida con un grueso tomo sobre el pecho en el sillón de la oficina. Scorpius entornó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando despejarse del sueño que también lo agobiaba. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Rose.

- Weasley.- llamó una vez sin obtener respuesta. – Rose.- dijo esta vez, cansado y elevando un poco más la voz.- Rose, despierta.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera un pequeño movimiento. El cuerpo de la pelirroja permanecía inmóvil, casi como el de un cadáver.

"Genial, ahora tendré que despertarla", pensó mientras se ponía de pie.

Parsimoniosamente caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba justo frente a él. Con curiosidad, observó a Rose dormida; sus labios estaban ligeramente entre abiertos y su respiración era pausada, profunda. Era un hecho que sentía más simpatía por ella cuando estaba así, inconsciente. Un rizo rojo caía a un lado de su mejilla. Scorpius sintió el impulso de tocarlo, de sentir esa suavidad que había sentido en el bosque, cuando a la gryffindoriana se le había soltado el listón y su cabello se extendió por doquier. También quiso olerlo de cerca, como aquella vez. Incluso a esa distancia y sin tocarla podía respirar su aroma a fresas, pero sabía bien por la experiencia en el bosque que, si estaba pegado a ella, un ligero aroma a rosas también era percibible. Y debía admitirlo: eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

A pesar de esos impulsos, no hizo nada por acercarse; incluso se sintió ridículo, sintiendo curiosidad por cosas tan nimias, y pertenecientes a alguien como Rose Weasley. Estuvo a punto de moverla un poco para así despertarla, pero entonces, ella se tensó. Scorpius jamás había visto algo parecido, y por unos momentos creyó que había despertado; pero no era así, Rose continuaba profundamente dormida. Sin embargo, su rostro había empalidecido y sus párpados temblaban. El slytherin vio cómo los casi invisibles vellos de los brazos de Rose se levantaron, y cómo la piel de sus piernas se erizaba. Sin duda, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

- Rose, despierta.- repitió Scorpius, moviéndole la rodilla.

Pero la pelirroja solo tembló más y un suspiro ahogado salió de sus labios como un quejido mudo. Scorpius la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió, primero con delicadeza, y luego con un poco más de fuerza.

- Rose, ¡Rose!

Y ella abrió los ojos.

Scorpius se encontró con esos ojos azules que tan bien conocía, pero no los reconoció; estaban turbados, apagados, y por un instante algo lo sobrecogió; una minúscula partícula de preocupación.

Rose respiraba agitadamente y aunque su mirada estaba mezclada con la del rubio, en realidad parecía no verlo. Parecía aún estar en otro lugar. Lentamente sus ojos fueron iluminándose y recuperando su vivacidad normal, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Con incomodidad se liberó de las manos de Scorpius que aún sostenían sus hombros.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Scorpius, mirándola como si quisiera leerla.

La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en hablar.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó.

- Las 12 y 10.- respondió el slytherin.

- Lo siento.- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.- Me quedé dormida.

- Me di cuenta.- comentó el rubio.

Rose lo miró avergonzada, y sus mejillas se encendieron aún más.

- ¿Grité?- preguntó en un tono muy bajo.

- No.- dijo el rubio, sintiendo una repentina ternura por la candidez de Rose que no estaba dispuesto a revelar. Definitivamente tenía una debilidad por las mujeres, incluso por las que no soportaba.

- Bien.- dijo ella, y miró al suelo.

Durante algunos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Scorpius se puso de pie también y la miró directamente.

- ¿Siempre te pasa eso mientras duermes?- le preguntó.

Rose lo miró con timidez.

- Siempre tengo pesadillas.- admitió. – Todas las noches. Solo que no las recuerdo.

Scorpius guardó silencio, pero consideró que aquello era una verdadera locura. ¿Quién tenía pesadillas todos los días y nunca las recordaba? ¿No era eso un problema?

- Deberías ir a tu sala común y dormir.- sugirió el rubio.

Rose meneó la cabeza.

- No, me quedaré a leer un poco.- dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- ¿Todos los gryffindors son igual de necios, o eres solo tú?- preguntó el rubio.

- Mira quién habla de necedad: te quedaste hasta tan tarde leyendo a pesar de tener dos semanas solo por el placer de desvelarte, no para fastidiarme ni para ganar. Claro.

- ¿Ganar qué?- soltó Scorpius. Su amabilidad momentánea hacia ella había terminado. - ¿Un dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño o el placer de tu compañía?

- Solo ganar.- dijo Rose, mirándolo con acidez. – Porque todo contigo es una competencia. ¡No puedes parar de competir!

- ¿Quieres quedarte?- preguntó el rubio con sequedad. – Pues bien: hazlo. Yo me voy a dormir.

Scorpius se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. ¿Ella quería desvelarse? Pues que lo hiciera. Él ya había hecho suficiente con recomendarle de forma civilizada que fuese a descansar. Lo que Rose hiciese en adelante era su problema.

Pero entonces, justo antes de abrir la puerta, la voz de la pelirroja lo detuvo:

- Malfoy, una pregunta.- dijo ella, bostezando y con una voz que denotaba cansancio. - ¿Tus anillos también tienen palabras grabadas?

Scorpius se volteó y la miró con irritación. Su respuesta, que más bien fue una pregunta, logró arrancarle el sueño de inmediato a la gryffindoriana:

- ¿De qué anillos hablas?


	9. El primer sueño

_!Lectoras! he vuelto! Me siento muy feliz por su apoyo, y qué bueno que tengan paciencia con este romance :) jaja, Bueno, no me quiero alargar mucho, solo agradecerles por todo y...pásense por el blog, he subido fotos de los personajes de esta historia y un video que es el trailer promocional del fic. Ahí están muchas pistas de esta historia, en fin, veánlo AL TERMINAR DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO, porque sino, se van a spoilear. Les advierto. Les dejo la dirección del blog: www._ rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com

_Agradecimientos a las lectoras sin cuenta: Yaveth, Lola, Belial, irene :) gracias!_

_!Ah! y algo importantísimo: Este capítulo es muy importante, ya verán por qué. Debo advertir que me inspiro en la serie Merlín, por si acaso; así que verán algunas cosas que son similares a lo de la serie, claro que transformadas a las necesidades del fic, también habrán cosas de la propia leyenda arturiana; en fin, es una mezcla de todo. Recepto dudas, preguntas, inquietudes, en sus reviews :)  
_

_Aquí les va:  
_

**Capítulo IX**

**El primer sueño**

**1.-**

- ¿De qué anillos hablas?- preguntó Scorpius con irritación y agotamiento.

Rose lo miró aturdida.

-¿De qué otros anillos podría estar hablando?- preguntó, de malhumor. – De los anillos que vinieron en el sobre. Evidentemente el sueño disminuye tus capacidades mentales.

Esta vez, además de irritado y cansado, Scorpius pareció confundido.

-No sé de qué hablas.- le dijo con la voz casi ronca. En verdad estaba cansado. Sus ojos ardían por haber estado leyendo durante horas sin ningún tipo de receso. Ni siquiera había ido a cenar.

-¿No recibiste un par de anillos dentro del sobre que nos dio Ásban?- preguntó ella, incrédula.

Scorpius se alejó de la puerta y caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros.

-¿Tú sí?- preguntó el rubio, interesado.

Rose meneó la cabeza.

-Tiene que haber habido algún error.- dijo ella. – Quizás uno era para ti, pero metieron ambos en mi sobre.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

-No se supone que cometan errores.- comentó, dubitativo.

-Son humanos. Pueden equivocarse.- dijo la pelirroja remarcando sus palabras. De su bolsillo sacó un par de anillos plateados y le ofreció uno al slytherin. – Tómalo, son iguales.

Scorpius agarró uno y lo elevó a la altura de su rostro, observándolo con detenimiento. Pudo ver unas palabras grabadas en él, pero no pudo identificar el idioma. Aún así, los dibujos de las letras no le eran desconocidos; estaba seguro de haberlos visto antes.

-¿Ya sabes qué idioma es?- preguntó Scorpius, sin mirarla.

-No.- respondió Rose.- He estado todo el día aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada dura.

-Porque así lo quisiste, Weasley.- le dijo, y luego volvió a clavar sus ojos metálicos en el anillo. – Yo creo que he visto estas grafías antes, en la biblioteca.- Scorpius apretó el anillo en su puño y luego miró a Rose. - ¿Vienes?

La pelirroja pareció confundida.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó.

-A la biblioteca.- dijo Scorpius con hastío, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

Rose abrió la boca ante aquella propuesta, indignada, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios así que la cerró de nuevo. Respiró profundo, y por fin habló:

-Está prohibido entrar a la biblioteca a estas horas, Malfoy.- dijo en un tono severo. - ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo?

Scorpius la miró de arriba abajo, midiéndola.

-En verdad no soporto tu hipocresía, Weasley.- le dijo. – Mucho menos que juegues ese papel de rectitud conmigo cuando te vi salir de la sala común de Hufflepuff hace unos días.

Rose se tambaleó.

-Eso fue algo inevitable.- dijo con voz quebrada. – Tuve mis razones. Pero esto sí se puede evitar.

-No, no se puede.- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta otra vez. – Quédate, si quieres; pero yo voy a resolver esto esta misma noche.

-Madrugada, querrás decir.- lo corrigió la pelirroja.

-Lo que sea.- soltó con irritación antes de salir.

Rose se quedó unos segundos allí, en la oficina, de brazos cruzados y odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Soy la peor prefecta del universo", se dijo a sí misma.

Y salió corriendo tras el slytherin.

**2.-**

- ¿Cambio de opinión, Weasley?- dijo Scorpius caminando a un ritmo ininterrumpido sin siquiera voltear a verla. Había escuchado sus pasos tras él y su aroma aproximándose. No le cabía duda que era ella. – Tu inestabilidad me sorprende.

Rose caminó tras él e intentó igualársele, pero el chico avanzaba rápido y si quería alcanzarlo debía trotar, cosa que no le agradaba; de modo que se resignó a ir a sus espaldas.

-No me dejaste otra opción.- dijo Rose, casi susurrando. – Yo también necesito saber lo que dice en los anillos.

Scorpius sonrió, pero solo se lo permitió a sí mismo porque sabía que ella no podía verlo.

-Cuánto sacrificio.- comentó con sarcasmo.

De repente, los dos se detuvieron en seco. La risa de Peeves se expandió por el pasillo próximo anunciando su cercanía. Rose creyó estar a punto de desfallecer: si Peeves los veía, sin duda alguna armaría un escándalo. El primero en reaccionar fue Scorpius: empujó a Rose tras una columna y contra la pared. La pelirroja se golpeó, pero su quejido fue ahogado por la mano del slytherin, quien pegado a ella para no sobresalir de la columna colocó su mano sobre sus labios, silenciándola. Rose tenía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta: Scorpius estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el calor de su aliento. Sus ojos metálicos eran aún más cautivadores de cerca, pero éstos no la miraban; estaban demasiado ocupados vigilando el pasillo, esperando la aparición de Peeves. Rose agradeció que él no la estuviese viendo, porque por alguna extraña razón ella había perdido el control de su dirección visual: sus ojos azules recorrieron la perfecta nariz del slytherin y luego cayeron en sus labios y en su barbilla. ¿Qué clase de genética monstruosa dotaba a alguien de un rostro tan horriblemente perfecto? Era antinatural e inhumano. Scorpius Malfoy era un monstruo.

Y mientras Rose llegaba a esa conclusión, Scorpius vio a Peeves cruzar el pasillo y alejarse tarareando una canción disparatada. Tan pronto el eco de su voz se fue desvaneciendo, el rubio recobró la calma y suspiró. Sus ojos se clavaron en la pelirroja, a quien todavía tenía aprisionada contra la pared y cuya boca aún cubría con su mano derecha. Estaba tan cerca que pudo ver en detalle el iris de la gryffindoriana, y su piel, a tan poca distancia, tenía el aspecto de ser increíblemente suave. Notó que no tenía ni un poco de maquillaje –cosa bastante rara en una chica-, pero tampoco lo necesitaba; de hecho, no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto.

Lo único que Rose deseaba era que Scorpius se alejara. Nunca había deseado algo con tanta intensidad como aquello. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esa mirada sobre ella, a milímetros de su rostro. Era una verdadera agonía; estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, vergonzosamente arreboladas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Scorpius? ¿Por qué no se alejaba de una buena vez?

El slytherin dio un paso atrás y dejó que su mano resbalara del rostro de la pelirroja. Aquel roce le hizo sentir la suavidad de sus labios. En verdad eran suaves.

Se corrigió mentalmente: todas las chicas eran suaves.

-Vamos.- le dijo, y dio media vuelta.

Rose, aún mareada por los latidos acelerados dentro de su pecho, lo siguió a paso lento.

La biblioteca estaba oscura y silente, tal como Scorpius la prefería. Sin duda alguna las madrugadas eran las horas perfectas para leer allí, pues en el día siempre había alguien rondando. Nada como la quietud nocturna, pensó. Y fue directo hacia el tercer pasillo a la derecha. Rose suspiró, resignada a seguir los pasos del slytherin. Estaba angustiada y se sentía culpable por estar rompiendo otra vez una regla importante. A penas había comenzado el año y ella ya había roto más reglas de las que podía contar con una mano. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Scorpius, mientras paseaba su mirada por la estantería, le dijo:

-Relájate, ¿quieres?

Rose pestañeó varias veces.

-Estoy relajada.- le mintió.

-No, no lo estás.- dijo el rubio sin siquiera mirarla, estaba muy ocupado desplazándose por la estantería en busca de algo que Rose no conocía. – Puedo sentir tu tensión a esta distancia, y créeme, me fastidia.

Rose se cruzó de brazos torpemente; el sueño le estaba haciendo perder el control de sus movimientos.

-Pues no lo estoy.- insistió.

-Mientes.- dijo Scorpius. – Y lo peor de todo es que lo haces mal.

-Oh claro, olvidé que tú eres el genio de la mentira.- dijo la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo tonto de su comentario. Definitivamente el sueño estaba acabando con ella.

Scorpius detuvo su búsqueda para mirarla con un gran signo de interrogación marcado en sus facciones.

-¿Genio de la mentira?- repitió.- Weasley, necesitas dormir.

-Lo sé.- admitió ella, apoyándose en la estantería contraria. – Y sí, estoy tensa.

-No me digas.- dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo mientras reanudaba su búsqueda.

-He roto tantas reglas, que podría ser expulsada dos veces de Hogwarts, si eso fuera posible.- dijo Rose, pasándose una mano por la frente. – Y la mayor parte de las veces que he roto el reglamento ha sido por culpa tuya.

Scorpius soltó una risa corta.

-Denúnciame.

-Eso es lo que debería hacer.

El slytherin se dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola de frente.

-Pero no lo harás.- le dijo con una media sonrisa. – Porque tendrías que delatarte también.

Rose frunció el ceño.

-Eres una pésima influencia.

-Soy la mejor influencia que podrías llegar a tener jamás.- le dijo el rubio. – No sé cómo puedes vivir bajo las normas que otros imponen para tu vida. Independízate, Rose. Crece, madura; crea las propias reglas de tu juego.

-Hablas como si fueras el rey de la madurez, señor "quien llegue primero se queda con el libro" "no haremos horarios" "hagamos todo una maldita carrera".- dijo Rose, imitando la voz de Scorpius.

-¿Acabas de imitarme?- preguntó el rubio, incrédulo. – El sueño te pone mal, Weasley.

Rose entornó los ojos.

-A lo que voy es que no eres precisamente el rey de la madurez, Malfoy.

-Tienes razón.- admitió el slytherin.- Pero al menos vivo bajo mis propios términos. Tal vez si hicieras lo mismo dejarías de ser tan engreída y mimada.

"Oh no, esas palabras otra vez", pensó ella.

-Que mis términos sean distintos a los tuyos no significa que no existan. – soltó Rose con dureza. Era la tercera vez que la llamaba engreída y mimada; era más de lo que podía soportar.- No tengo la culpa de tener los padres que tengo, ni los apellidos que tengo. Tampoco tengo la culpa de no haber tenido los obstáculos que tú tuviste. Que las cosas hayan sido más sencillas para mí no me descalifica como persona. Soy tan inocente del pasado como lo eres tú.

Scorpius guardó silencio y clavó su mirada en Rose, sin embargo, ella lo sintió ausente, como si en realidad no estuviera mirándola. El slytherin caminó hacia la pelirroja a paso decidido y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Rose se pegó a la estantería, y entonces vio que él no la miraba a ella, sino a un punto justo al lado de su cabeza. Scorpius elevó su mano derecha hacia la estantería y extrajo un libro grueso de lomo verde. Sin más, se alejó hacia la mesa.

Rose soltó aire, aliviada.

El rubio abrió el libro un poco más allá de la mitad. La pelirroja vio unas grafías fácilmente reconocibles. Sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y miró la inscripción: las grafías eran las mismas.

-Es ese.- dijo Rose, emocionada.- ¡Ese es el idioma de las incripciones en los anillos!

Scorpius, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, y aún con la mirada fija en el texto del libro, meneó la cabeza.

-Este es un dialecto llamado Sandur, y fue creado por los primeros magos y brujas durante la era merlineana.- dijo el slytherin. – No puede ser el mismo de los anillos.

Rose lo miró, confundida.

-Claro que lo es.- dijo mientras le mostraba el anillo.- Verifícalo por ti mismo. Es ese.

Scorpius observó el anillo, y luego, tras lanzar un bufido cerró el libro con fuerza. No parecía de buen humor.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Rose, aturdida.- ¡Lo encontramos! Abre el libro.

-No.- dijo el rubio con sequedad. – El Sandur es un dialecto muerto. Nadie sabe interpretarlo, y lo único que queda de él es esa página que acabas de ver en el libro. No podemos saber lo que dicen los anillos.

Rose recibió aquellas palabras como un balde de agua fría. No podía creer que estuviera tan desilucionada. Se sentía terrible. Inconscientemente se puso el anillo en el dedo índice.

-No puede ser. ¿Cómo esperan los de la Orden que interpretemos un dialecto muerto?- dijo la pelirroja, furiosa.

Scorpius pareció pensativo.

-Al menos que en realidad no tengamos que entender lo que los anillos dicen.- comentó, y después bostezó involuntariamente.

Rose se dejó caer sobre una silla.

-Tal vez, la clave es solo saber que se trata de ese dialecto.- agregó la pelirroja, apoyándose en la mesa con cansancio. – No lo sé, solo divagamos.

Scorpius asintió con los ojos cerrados. Rose respiró con profundidad; los párpados le pesaban.

-Me parece….raro…que hayan puesto ambos anillos en mi sobre…- dijo Rose muy suavemente.

-Fue un error. Tú mismo lo dijiste.- dijo Scorpius. – Déjalo así.

-No lo creo…

Y eso fue lo último que ella dijo, y lo último que él escuchó, antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos sobre la mesa.

El anillo en el dedo de Rose, brilló.

Y por primera vez desde el día en que nació, los sueños de Rose tomaron forma.

**3.-**

**Sueño #1**

Al principio todo era negro, como una noche sin luna o como las noches más oscuras del desierto. La oscuridad, sin embargo, tenía destellos; movimientos bruscos que dejaban rastros suspendidos en el espacio, colores que resaltaban sobre el negro. Luego, todo se movió, y hubo un quiebre: la oscuridad, la noche, lo negro, fueron reemplazadas por una luz cegadora.

El vendaje calló, y una voz, junto a la visibilidad de un nuevo sitio, emergieron en la cabeza de Rose:

-No puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer otra vez.- dijo un joven de cabello negro, desordenado y ojos azules, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Tenía el aspecto de un adolescente. – No otra vez.

La luz era cada vez menos cegadora y la realidad se volvió perceptible. Alrededor del joven había frascos llenos de líquidos de colores y una gran mesa con calderos, polvos, e ingredientes medicinales. Un anciano permanecía sentado frente a la mesa, parecía taciturno y pensativo, mientras que el joven estaba evidentemente indignado.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, Merlín.- dijo el anciano. – Uther ha dado la orden. Ese hombre será ejecutado mañana por la mañana.

Merlín se detuvo y miró a su interlocutor directamente a los ojos. Sus facciones eran cautivadoras; había una pureza, una nobleza en cada rasgo. Y encima de eso, un enigma que solo él parecía conocer.

-Gaius, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- dijo el moreno.

Gaius meneó la cabeza.

-Bien sabes que no. No sin ponernos en riesgo. Si Uther, o cualquiera en Camelot descubre que tienes magia…no quiero ni imaginarlo.- dijo el anciano, con angustia. Su cabello blanco caía ligeramente sobre sus hombros. – Ese hombre, Dalan, trató de matar al rey. Usó la magia de forma incorrecta.

Merlín se cruzó de brazos y respiró profundamente. Algunos mechones oscuros cayeron sobre su frente.

-Tienes razón.- dijo mientras sus ojos adquirían una madurez milenaria.- La magia no debe ser utilizada para hacer daño a otros. – hizo una pausa y luego sonrió con tristeza. – Es solo que…no todos tuvieron la suerte de tener un guía como tú. Si no fuera por ti, quizás yo también habría caído en las mismas equivocaciones, y al igual que ese hombre, estaría a punto de ser ejecutado.

Gaius clavó su profunda mirada en el moreno.

-No, Merlín. Tú jamás habrías intentado matar a nadie.- le dijo.- Tener magia…ser…diferente, no es excusa para usarla de forma irresponsable. Dalan está transitando el camino que él mismo formó.

Todo sería diferente si Uther no hubiese enviado a la hoguera a tantos inocentes.

-No todos eran inocentes, Merlín. Dalan no lo es.

-Pero tiene sus razones.- insistió el moreno. Sus ojos azules eran eléctricos y abrasadores. – Durante años ha visto a los suyos morir a manos de Uther, todo por su persecución hacia los que son…como yo.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y un joven rubio, algo fornido, de ojos miel entró al lugar. Gaius se puso de pie, nervioso, pero Merlín entornó los ojos.

-¡Bien! Veo que estás perdiendo el tiempo, lo que significa que te doy demasiado tiempo libre. Asunto que pienso solucionar ahora.- dijo el rubio con sus ojos fijos en Merlín.

-Creo que ya hago bastante tendiendo tu cama, arreglando tu ropa, limpiando tu armadura, cargando tus armas, puliendo tus botas, etc, etc etc.- dijo Merlín enumerando sus tareas con ayuda de los dedos de sus manos. - ¿Qué más podrías obligarme a hacer?

El rubio sonrió ampliamente. Merlín adquirió una expresión temerosa.

-¿Podemos….olvidar mi última pregunta y hacer como si jamás la hubiese dicho?- sugirió el moreno, sonriendo de forma fingida.

El rubio simuló pensar en ello.

-Mmm…- dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba. – No.

Un caballero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta abierta y carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Príncipe Arturo, el juego va a comenzar.- dijo el caballero.

El rubio se dio media vuelta y miró con desinterés a su interlocutor.

-¿Mi padre ya está allí?- preguntó.

-Sí, todos están, señor.

Arturo se volvió hacia Merlín nuevamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, despeinándolo. Merlín lo miró con sorpresa.

-No me digas que estás asustado- le dijo en tono burlón.

Arturo le dedicó una mirada feroz.

-¿Asustado? ¿Yo? Por favor.- le dijo. – Es solo que estas batallas son importantes. Se trata de probar mis habilidades frente a Camelot, y de demostrarles que seré un buen rey. No un debilucho, como tú.

Tanto Arturo como Merlín parecían tener la misma edad, entre 17 y 18 años, pero Merlín era mucho más delgado y de apariencia grácil, mientras que Arturo, a fuerza de entrenamientos constantes, tenía ya el cuerpo de un hombre.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta, y justo antes de salir se volvió para mirar a Merlín.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- le preguntó.- Tráeme mi armadura. AHORA.

Merlín corrió hacia una silla en donde descansaba la armadura que había acabado de limpiar para Arturo. Tuvo problemas al cargarla, pero logró avanzar hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir pasó al lado de Gaius y le susurró:

-Aún tenemos que hablar sobre Morgana.

Gaius asintió, y lo vio irse.

_Rose sintió una corriente en su mano, pero no despertó._

Hubo una imagen borrosa, pero pronto se volvió clara. Era un campo abierto rodeado de gradas. Dos caballeros en armaduras plateadas tenían una batalla en el centro. En las escalinatas más altas, un rey sonreía. A su lado, una chica de cabellos largos y negros, ondulados, piel pálida y ojos verdes, parecía abstraída y no prestar atención a la batalla. Debajo de sus ojos había dos pozos negros, señalando la falta de sueño.

Entre el público, estaba Merlín, mirándola en silencio.

-Ojalá pierda.- dijo una chica de cabello rizado y achocolatado, sentada al lado de Merlín.

-¿Perdón?- dijo él, volviendo en sí. - ¿Dijiste algo?

-Sí, dije que ojalá Arturo pierda.- repitió ella. – Es tan arrogante…

Merlín sonrió.

-Nada podría hacer que Arturo deje de ser arrogante- dijo con humor. – Su arrogancia es indestructible e inmortal.

La chica rió.

-Me voy antes de que el Rey note mi ausencia en el palco.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No le gustaría nada saber que la prometida de su hijo está hablando con un plebeyo.- dijo el moreno, sonriendo.

Guinevere entornó sus ojos miel.

-Créeme, sería mucho más feliz si estuviera prometida con alguien como tú.- dijo ella, elevando su mentón. Tenía un pequeño lunar justo al lado de su boca. – Pero, ¿qué importa mi opinión? Ciertamente, a mi padre no le importó dejarme como regalo a Uther y establecerme un compromiso con un extraño.

Merlín se cruzó de brazos.

-Arturo no está tan mal.- dijo, pensativo. – Solo tienen que conocerse, y verás que tiene sus virtudes.

-¿Ah sí?- insistió Guinevere. – ¿Me vas a decir que no es un cerdo arrogante y engreído?

Merlín parpadeó dos veces.

-No: definitivamente es un cerdo arrogante y engreído.- dijo, sonriendo.

-Qué bien, porque por un momento creí ser la única en percibirlo.- dijo la morena, riendo. – Iré a ver a Morgana.

Merlín pareció repentinamente interesado.

-Gwen, ¿sabes si Lady Morgana ha continuado con…las pesadillas?- preguntó el moreno.

Guinevere suspiró.

-¿Qué no es evidente? Mírala.- le dijo elevando la mirada hacia la más alta grada. – Está más pálida que nunca, no come, no duerme bien. Me quedo con ella pero nada la calma.

-Entiendo.- dijo Merlín, adquiriendo una expresión seria y perdiendo su mirada en la batalla.

Arturo asestó un golpe certero y su contrincante cayó, desarmado. Los presentes rompieron en ovaciones; Merlín sonrió y aplaudió también. Varios gritos de jóvenes chicas espectadoras inundaron el campo de batalla. Arturo se quitó el casco y y sonrió; su sonrisa era amplia y varonil, sus ojos, claros y transparentes. Era un adolescente, pero transpiraba gloria y liderazgo.

Tras un minuto de permanecer en el centro del campo, y luego de despedirse de su contrincante, Arturo caminó directo hacia las gradas inferiores; específicamente, hacia Merlín. Juntos se dirigieron hacia el castillo. En el camino, varios caballeros felicitaron al joven príncipe.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- preguntó Arturo, sonriente.

-Nada mal.- dijo Merlín.

-¿Crees que causé una buena impresión?- preguntó, con cierta inseguridad escondida en el tono siempre firme de su voz.

Merlín levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto causar una buena impresión?- preguntó, y luego sonrió burlonamente. - ¡Ah!, Guinevere…

Arturo se detuvo bruscamente.

-Guinevere me interesa tanto como los libros extraños que lees sobre criaturas inexistentes. – dijo, cruzándose de brazos. – Es decir, nada.

Merlín lo miró, dubitativo.

-¿Entonces?

Arturo bufó y miró al moreno con impaciencia.

-La gente de Camelot.- dijo, finalmente.- Me interesa causar buena impresión a la gente de la ciudad.

Los dos retomaron la caminata. Merlín, al ver a lo lejos la entrada de las prisiones, transformó su semblante a uno meditabundo y triste. Sin embargo, sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que causaste una excelente impresión.

Arturo sonrió, pero al ver a Merlín notó de inmediato que algo ocurría. Pareció preocupado por unos segundos, pero luego carraspeó e intentó fingir desinterés.

-Y, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el rubio, fingiendo que pulía su casco.

Merlín lo miró, confundido.

-¿Ah?

Arturo entornó los ojos.

-Que qué te pasa.- repitió, con dureza. – Habla.

-Nada.- mintió Merlín.

-Mientes.- dijo Arturo, sin mirarlo. – Pero no importa, porque yo sé lo que te pasa: es por la ejecución de mañana.

Merlín lo miró de reojo.

-No, eso es imposible.- dijo con naturalidad. – Nadie tiene derecho a discutir las decisiones del Rey, mucho menos alguien como yo.

-Alguien como tú.- repitió Arturo. Por unos segundos pareció querer decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo. Guardó silencio por unos instantes, y al cruzar la entrada del castillo, dijo: - Cuando sea rey, todos tendrán el derecho de discutir mis decisiones. Incluso alguien como tú.

Merlín esbozó una sonrisa.

-Cuando tú seas rey, las cosas serán diferentes.- le dijo, y algo parecido al conocimiento o la sabiduría impropias a su edad hizo que sus ojos brillaran. Pero Arturo no lo notó.

Al transitar por un pasillo extenso se encontraron con algunos caballeros que detuvieron a Arturo para felicitarlo por el combate ganado, Merlín escuchó unos cuantos halagos, vio varios apretones de manos, y lentamente se fue deslizando hacia el pasillo contiguo sin que el príncipe se percatara de ello.

Por las ventanas el color rojo de la caída del sol pintaba los cristales de un tono intenso. Merlín cruzó dos corredores y subió unas escaleras con agilidad gatuna. Se detuvo frente a una puerta larga y suntuosa. Dudó antes de tocar; su puño cerrado se detuvo en el aire y respiró profundo. Regresó sobre sus pasos. Se detuvo. Volvió a caminar hacia la puerta, esta vez con más decisión.

Tocó dos veces seguidas.

Cerró los párpados y meneó la cabeza como si estuviera desde ya arrepentido de haberlo hecho, pero elevó el mentón y enlazó sus manos tras su espalda, firme en su decisión.

La puerta se abrió.

Una chica de ojos verdes con pestañas negras, piel blanca porcelánica, labios de un rosa pálido y cabello oscuro en ondulaciones perfectas cayéndole hasta el final de su espalda, se asomó ligeramente y miró a Merlín con cierta sorpresa y confusión. Parecía cansada, agobiada por preocupaciones ajenas a su edad. Era tan joven que varios rasgos aún parecían ser los de una adolescente.

-Merlín.- dijo ella con una voz débil.

-Mi Lady.- dijo el moreno, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Morgana se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar a su habitación. Ésta era grande y femenina, arreglada al estilo imperial. Merlín no recorrió el lugar con la mirada; parecía haber estado allí algunas veces.

Morgana cerró la puerta con lentitud. El moreno notó que sus manos temblaban.

-Vine porque quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.- dijo Merlín, sonriéndole con la mirada.

Los ojos de la morena parecieron dejarse abrazar por los de Merlín, por esa calidez y profundidad que emanaban de aquellos ojos cautivadores, azules como el mismo océano. Pestañeó varias veces y sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas que contuvo con dificultad.

-Estoy bien.- dijo con suavidad. – Gracias por preocuparte.

Los dos continuaron mirándose: él como si quisiera tomarla entre sus brazos y ella como si quisiera dejarse tomar y descansar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se acercó ni rompió la distancia apropiada.

-¿Ha mejorado tu sueño?- preguntó Merlín. Su voz, cálida y firme a la vez, pareció estremecer a Morgana.

Ella bajó la mirada.

-No mucho, en realidad.- confesó. – No puedo dejar de tener estas…pesadillas.

Merlín guardó silencio y miró hacia un lado. Tragó saliva.

-Gaius dice que te ha preparado un nuevo tónico.- dijo el moreno, tratando de mantener un tono natural. – Puedes recogerlo cuando quieras. Tal vez te ayude.

Morgana levantó la mirada y pareció adquirir una expresión de desolación al no encontrar la mirada de Merlín en ella. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura.

-Sí.- dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara. – Tal vez ayude.

Merlín volvió a mirarla y Morgana se esforzó en dibujar una sonrisa débil. Merlín hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y algo en sus ojos brilló mientras la miraba.

-Descansa.- le dijo con suavidad. – Todos tenemos pesadillas.

Morgana bajó la mirada, pero su rostro notoriamente se transformó: parecía estar invadido por dudas, temores y angustias inigualables. Respiró profundo y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa apagada.

-Sí, todos.- dijo mientras abría la puerta con la misma lentitud con la que la había cerrado. Merlín se encaminó hacia la salida y cruzó el umbral.

Se forzó a sí mismo a no mirar hacia atrás.

El moreno caminó sin detenerse por largos y extensos pasillos hasta que salió del castillo. Caminaba a gran velocidad y parecía inmerso en pensamientos misteriosos y pesados. Pronto llegó a la aldea interna de la ciudad fortificada de Camelot, y entró en la casa que compartía con Gaius. Justo en la puerta estaba una inscripción con letras doradas: _"Médico personal del rey. Viva Camelot" _

Merlín empujó la puerta y la cerró tras de sí con fuerza. Gaius, quien se encontraba sentado junto a la mesa moliendo algunos ingredientes, se puso bruscamente de pie.

-No puedo más.- soltó el moreno. Su voz era grave. – No puedo verla así.

Gaius asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato a lo que su interlocutor se refería.

-Tienes que poder, Merlín.- dijo el anciano. – Morgana no puede saber que tiene magia; no puede saber que es una bruja.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Merlín, desafiante. Sus ojos flameaban. – Tus visiones pueden estar erradas. Tú mismo has dicho que tu magia es débil e inconstante, que no eres del todo un mago. Hay una posibilidad de que…

-Merlín, mis visiones son débiles e inconstantes, pero cuando han aparecido, jamás han sido erradas.- dijo Gaius. Su tono de voz era sereno y calmado. – Morgana es peligrosa. Vesporg te lo ha dicho también y él es un verdadero vidente.

-Yo la conozco.- dijo Merlín, su mirada ardía en convicción. – Es mi amiga… Tiene un buen corazón.

-Lo sé.- dijo Gaius. – Recuerda que la conozco más de lo que tú lo haces. Yo la atiendo desde que es una niña pequeña. La he visto crecer. No creas que esto es fácil para mí. – se volvió a sentar, ofuscado. – Pero si podemos evitar que mis visiones se cumplan y Morgana sea arrastrada por el poder de su magia, debemos hacerlo. No hay porqué tomar riesgos: es mejor que ella nunca sepa lo que es.

Merlín se pasó una mano por la cabeza, llevándose el cabello negro hacia atrás. Soltó un respingo de rabia contenida.

-Morgana no es tonta, Gaius.- dijo el moreno. – Ella debe estar sacando sus propias conclusiones ya. Tiene sueños que se cumplen, la noche pasada casi incendió su habitación accidentalmente porque despertó aterrada por una de sus premoniciones, ¿crees que no sospecha que algo le está pasando? ¿crees que no sospecha que tiene magia y que sus poderes están despertando?

-Si lo descubre, en todo caso, que no sea por nuestras bocas.- dijo el anciano.

-Yo podría ayudarla.- dijo Merlín. – Yo podría ser su guía; demostrarle que no tiene por qué estar asustada de lo que es. Podría hacerle entender que yo sé cómo se siente…que sé exactamente lo que es ser diferente.

Gaius se puso bruscamente de pie.

-Escúchame bien, Merlín.- le dijo con seriedad. – Nunca, jamás, vayas a decirle a Morgana, ni a nadie en Camelot, que tienes magia. Nunca. – dijo el anciano con gran ímpetu y remarcando sus palabras. – Recuerda bien cuál es tu prioridad número uno.

-Proteger a Arturo.- dijo el moreno. – Protegerlo para que llegue a ser rey, y traiga una era de paz y bienestar. Lo recuerdo muy bien; pienso en eso todos los días.

-Bien.- dijo Gaius. – Porque esa es tu prioridad, Merlín. Tú estás destinado a ser el mago más importante de la historia.

-El hombre en las sombras.- dijo el moreno, sentándose en una silla.- Porque Arturo no tiene la menor idea de cuántas veces lo he salvado hasta el momento.

Gaius sonrió.

-El reconocimiento no es lo importante. Lo que en verdad importa es que el destino de muchos está en tus manos, Merlín. Y si pones en riesgo tu bienestar, todos perecerán contigo.- dijo el anciano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Tu mejor arma, es tu secreto: el secreto de tus poderes. Si alguien lo sabe, si alguien siquiera llega a sospechar lo que eres…corres el riesgo de que Uther se entere, y que te mande a la hoguera.

Merlín guardó silencio. Su mirada estaba ensombrecida pero continuaba siendo igual de pura y vivaz como siempre. Gaius caminó hacia una pequeña puerta que daba a su habitación y la cerró. Solo entonces Merlín miró por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado por completo. Suspiró y caminó hacia otra modesta puerta, pero entonces, un sonido seco y violento lo obligó a voltearse. Morgana entró a la sala con la velocidad de un rayo. La cola de su vestido blanco voló tras ella y su cabello estaba más negro que nunca. Se detuvo justo frente a Merlín y sus ojos verdes, mojados en lágrimas, lo miraron con desesperación.

Merlín contuvo la respiración.

-Mis pesadillas…- dijo ella, esta vez con una voz firme a pesar de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. – No son pesadillas.- soltó, en una confesión. – Mis pesadillas pasan. Mis pesadillas son sueños de cosas que pasan.

-Morgana…

-No. Déjame terminar.- dijo ella con la voz quebrada. – Me pasa todas las noches. Todas, Merlín. Y tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Y nadie puede decirme qué es lo que me está pasando. Yo necesito saber qué me está pasando.

Los ojos de Merlín se ensombrecieron, como si un manto de tristeza los cubriera de repente. Morgana dio un paso más hacia él.

-¿Es…magia?

-Morgana…

-Solo necesito que me digan algo.- rogó ella. – Gaius ni siquiera me mira a los ojos. No puedo soportarlo más. ¿Es magia? Necesito escucharlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Merlín.

-Para no sentir que me estoy volviendo loca.- dijo Morgana. – Para no sentir que soy la única que estoy percibiendo estas cosas.

Merlín cerró los párpados y en su rostro, siempre transparente, se dibujó parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Pero lo tragó, y abrió los ojos para mirar a Morgana con nulidad; con un vacío total.

-En verdad desearía que hubiese algo que pudiera decirte.- le dijo en un tono que pretendía ser neutro, y solo sonó indiferente.

Morgana lo miró con desolación, como si aquella respuesta la hubiese herido; como si, en el fondo, supiera que él la estaba abandonando. Retrocedió lentamente, mirándolo con tristeza y confusión, y luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

-Morgana.- la llamó Merlín, pero ella no se detuvo. – ¡Morgana, espera!

Pero ella desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Y Rose despertó como saliendo a la superficie del pasado.

**4.-**

Cuando Rose despertó tuvo que repirar profundamente y llevarse la mano al pecho; su corazón latía desbocado y su cuerpo temblaba, estremecido. Sentía un calor en la mano derecha, donde descansaba el anillo. La luz del sol alzándose por los cristales de la biblioteca hizo que la oscuridad desapareciera. Al principio, la pelirroja no logró articular pensamiento alguno. Se puso de pie y mareada se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación: de inmediato recordó lo que había sucedido la noche pasada. Debía haberse quedado dormida, discutiendo el asunto de las grafías del anillo. Frente a ella, Scorpius dormitaba apaciblemente sobre la mesa. Varios mechones rubios caían de forma angelical sobre su rostro perfilado. Rose frunció el entrecejo: imágenes de su sueño se agolparon en su mente. Lo recordaba todo; absolutamente todo.

La gryffindoriana retrocedió y se golpeó contra una estantería. Aún no lograba ubicarse del todo y su corazón apenas le daba tregua latiendo como un tambor africano dentro de su pecho. Se humedeció los labios, y aturdida, dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj de la biblioteca:

Eran las siete de la mañana.

-¡No!- exclamó Rose involuntariamente, y se llevó ambas manos a la boca para callarse.

En la mesa, Scorpius se movió ligeramente. La gryffindoriana dio zancadas hacia él y lo zarandeó con toda la fuerza que encontró dentro de sí. Scorpius estuvo a punto de caer de la silla y se despertó bruscamente, clavando sus ojos metálicos en los de la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres matarme?- le preguntó de pésimo humor y en un tono demasiado alto.

-¡SHHH!- dijo Rose, y luego le susurró. – Nos quedamos dormidos.

-¿Ah sí? No me digas.- dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo y poniéndose de pie.

Los dos se congelaron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca, abriéndose. No cabía duda: tenía que ser Madame Pince. Si llegaba a verlos allí adentro, sería el fin.

Rose empalideció y sintió sus piernas flaquear. Podía ver la expulsión acercándose como un dementor, chupándole todo pensamiento alegre; pudo ver también los rostros de sus padres, decepcionados, y la competencia de Merlín alejándose lentamente de su currículo. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, sintió cómo Scorpius la agarraba de la mano y la forzaba a agacharse. Rose se destabilizó y cayó de rodillas al suelo junto al slytherin. Él no soltó su mano ni por un segundo. El corazón de la gryffindoriana era miles de tambores al unísono. El slytherin acercó sus labios al oído de Rose y ella sintió cómo toda su piel se erizó por la cercanía. Estaba perdiendo todo tipo de control sobre sí misma.

-Gatea.- le susurró el rubio, y soltó su mano.

Rose siguió al rubio, gateando tal cual él se lo había ordenado, escondidos tras las mesas de los pasillos. Los tacones de Madame Pince hacían eco por la biblioteca semivacía. A unos pocos metros de la salida, y aún escondidos tras una mesa, Scorpius se detuvo y le susurró a Rose:

-Ve primero.

La pelirroja lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta allí sin que Pince me vea?- preguntó, aterrada.

-Solo haz lo que te digo.- dijo Scorpius.- Yo me encargo del resto.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de alejarse gateando, pero la gryffindoriana lo agarró de la túnica y lo hizo voltearse hacia ella nuevamente. Sus rostros casi colisionaron.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?- preguntó ella.

-Sé lo que hago, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y sal. Ahora. Antes de que me arrepienta de arriesgar el pellejo por ti.- dijo él, y se soltó de ella.

Rose lo vio alejarse y deslizarse por la mesa de otro pasillo. Justo cuando se disponía a salir, escuchó varios libros desplomándose de una sección lejana, y a Madame Pince deteniéndose bruscamente.

-¿Quién está allí?- preguntó.

Rose escuchó los tacos de la bibliotecaria avanzando rápidamente hacia el fondo de la biblioteca. Scorpius continuaba en el segundo pasillo; lo supo porque vio parte de su túnica. Debió haber usado magia para distraer a Pince.

Rose no quiso perder ni un minuto más y corrió hacia la salida. Una vez afuera, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Si tenía suerte, al menos lograría cambiarse de uniforme y asistir presentable a clases.

Mientras se cambiaba y arreglaba el cabello, no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido. Durante años, sus sueños o pesadillas eran constantes pero jamás lograba recordarlas. ¿Por qué de repente todo había cambiado? ¿Y por qué tenía la impresión de que no había sido solo un sueño? Estaba confundida y agitada, pero eso no disminuyó ni un poco sus capacidades intelectuales: era evidente que se trataba del anillo. Al despertar en la biblioteca su mano derecha estaba ardiendo, y estaba segura de que Scorpius no había usado el suyo. Técnicamente, ella había dormido con el anillo en su dedo por un accidente, pero ese accidente había resultado ser bastante afortunado. ¿Sería aquello una pista más? ¿Es que, acaso, los anillos permitían ver partes de la vida de Merlín? ¿Debía decirle su descubrimiento a Scorpius? No estaba convencida de ello. Después de todo, podría haber sido un sueño y nada más. Antes de decirle cualquier cosa a Scorpius era mejor corroborarlo. Esa noche utilizaría nuevamente el anillo, y si el evento se volvía a repetir, se lo contaría.

O, tal vez no.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior. Sí, si lo haría. A pesar de que Scorpius no fuese su amigo, ni nada remotamente parecido, aquella mañana él la había ayudado a salir de la biblioteca sin ser descubierta. Probablemente por caballerosidad y no porque quisiera hacerle un favor, pero le debía ese escape. Rose había notado que el slytherin era bastante gentil en el fondo, y solo dejaba de ser respetuoso cuando ambos se veían inmersos en una discusión. Y aún así, Scorpius jamás la había insultado u ofendido gravemente. Su relación era áspera y a veces, chispeante, pero no violenta: Scorpius era pedante y egocéntrico, y sabía herir muy bien sin dejar a un lado la caballerosidad. Eso era quizás lo que más descolocaba a Rose.

Tal y como lo esperaba, cuando salió de la sala común el banquete ya había terminado y todos se dirigían a sus clases. Rose suspiró y escuchó su estómago rugir; no había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior. Lo que le recordaba que debía, a penas terminaran las clases, correr hacia la oficina de Malone si no quería que Scorpius se le adelantara, así que podía muy bien olvidarse de comer, otra vez.

La voz de Albus, quien la interceptó en un pasillo, la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

-Hey, no te vi en el comedor.- dijo Albus, uniéndosele.

-No fui, me quededé dormida.- dijo ella, sin mentir.

-Supongo que no has visto El Profeta, entonces.- dijo el moreno, adquiriendo un tono serio.

Rose lo miró inquisitivamente.

-No, ¿por qué?- le preguntó mientras subían unas escalinatas.

Albus suspiró.

-No te va a gustar.- le dijo, meneando la cabeza.- ¿Recuerdas el problema con el asunto de Exus, y los muggles descubriendo que existimos? Pues bien, todo ha empeorado. Los muggles tienen la certeza de que existimos. Exus ha dado pruebas contundentes y ha revelado todos nuestros secretos. Incluso los periodistas muggles han logrado inflitrarse y están regando reportajes por doquier. Los articulistas del Profeta dicen que se viene algo grave. Los muggles están asustados.

-No puede ser.- dijo Rose, aturdida. – Tiene que haber algo que el Ministerio o la Orden puedan hacer.

-Rose, no pueden borrarles la memoria a todos y cada uno de los muggles del mundo. No pueden, todos han visto que existimos. Es demasiado tarde.- dijo Albus mientras le cedía el paso a Rose y ambos ingresaban a un salón de clase.- Los muggles están exigiendo dialogar con un representante de nuestro mundo. Un asunto político. Papá dice que esto no va nada bien.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior. Si el tío Harry decía que las cosas no iban bien, era porque en verdad no lo estaban yendo. Ella lo conocía, y su tío era la clase de personas que nunca exageraban ni disminuían la importancia de las cosas; siempre era preciso, y cuando decía algo, se podía confiar en que sus palabras eran sin duda las más acertadas.

Rose recordó que Hugo había quedado en escribirle a sus padres para preguntarles lo que sabían del asunto.

Hasta ahora, ellos no les habían contestado.

**5.-**

Roxanne ingresó a su clase de Runas Antiguas arreglándose la corbata de Ravenclaw. Adentro, todos estaban acomodándose. La profesora aún no había llegado, de modo que había cierto nivel de caos y murmullos elevados. La morena divisó a Dominique y se sentó junto a ella. No tuvo tiempo de intercambiar palabras con su prima, porque Lysander irrumpió en la clase llamando la atención de los alumnos de quinto año, quienes no comprendían qué hacía un Scamander, de sexto, en su salón. El rubio caminó decidido hacia las Weasley y se detuvo justo frente a su mesa. Varias chicas lo miraron cuchicheando y sonriendo torpemente. Roxanne entornó los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-No puedo pasar un minuto sin ti, Roxy. Es imposible.- bromeó Lysander, luego observó a su alrededor y dijo: – Vamos, salgamos de este jardín de infantes.

Dominique pareció aterrada.

-¿Salir?- preguntó, nerviosa. – La clase está a punto de comenzar.

-¿No deberías estar en tu clase, Lysander?- preguntó Roxanne.

El rubio fijó sus ojos celestes en los chocolates de la morena.

-Es importante. Créanme. Es sobre Lucy.

Y eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir.

Roxanne y Dominique salieron del aula con Lysander y caminaron hasta una esquina. Una vez que se cercioraron de que nadie los observaba, se relajaron.

-¿Qué pasa con Lucy?- preguntó Dominique, preocupada.

Lysander sonrió.

-No es precisamente de Lucy de lo que necesito hablar con ustedes. Es de Ben.

Dominique y Roxanne intercambiaron miradas dubitativas.

-¿Ben?- preguntó la rubia.

Roxanne colocó su brazo delante de su prima y sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los de Lysander.

-Descubriste algo.- afirmó, mirándolo con seriedad.

Lysander asintió.

-Algo, no mucho.- dijo el ravenclaw. – Pero eso puede cambiar, con ayuda de ustedes.

Las dos chicas guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. Roxanne arrugó levemente la nariz y se cruzó de brazos.

-Habla de una vez.- le dijo a Lysander. - ¿Qué es lo que sabes y qué quieres que hagamos?

-Primero tienen que prometer que no se echarán para atrás y que harán lo que les pediré.- dijo Lysander. – Lo he discutido con Hugo y es la única forma.

-Se trata de Lucy.- dijo Roxanne. – Haremos lo que sea.

Dominique asintió. Lysander se acercó más a ellas y habló en un tono bajo:

-Estuve hablando con Daniel Walters, el compañero de cuarto de Ben.- dijo Lysander, casi susurrando. – Fue demasiado fácil, solo tuve que quejarme de mis compañeros de habitación y él hizo lo mismo. Dijo unas cuantas cosas de Ben, cosas poco importantes; pero hubo algo que definitivamente llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Dominique, interesada.

Lysander sonrió.

-Daniel dice que Ben se queda hasta tarde escribiendo cartas, y que recibe cartas casi todos los días. Está furioso porque no apaga las luces hasta altas horas de la madrugada, releyendo cartas, y a veces escribiendo respuestas.

Roxanne pareció pensativa y confundida. Tragó saliva, y las peores ideas cruzaron por su cabeza: ¿sería posible que Ben estuviese manteniendo una relación por cartas con alguna chica? ¿Sería posible que le hubiese mentido? Roxanne no quería creer que aquello fuera cierto, le tenía aprecio a Ben, y pensar que él le hubiese mentido de tal forma…y aún peor; que le hubiese mentido a su novia de cuatro años, que casualmente era su prima, la hacía sentirse mal, como si el daño de Lucy también la afectara. Y es que durante años había creído que el amor era real al ver a Lucy y a Ben juntos, pero ahora todo se quebraba.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Dominique.

-Necesitamos esas cartas.-dijo Lysander, adquiriendo una seriedad poco común en él. – Lo discutí con Hugo y es la única opción si queremos llegar al fondo de esto.

-Sigo preguntándome qué es lo que quieres que hagamos.- dijo Dominique.

Roxanne tenía sus ojos fijos en Lysander.

-Quieres que nos encarguemos de entreneter a Ben y sus compañeros de cuarto mientras tú vas a su habitación por las cartas.- dijo la morena.

Lysander esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

-En verdad, Roxanne. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Dominique suspiró.

-No me parece correcto que estemos revisando las cosas de Ben. ¿Y si no es lo que pensamos?

-Solo lo sabremos si revisamos sus cosas.- respondió Lysander con astucia.

-¿Roxanne?- dijo Dominique, dirigiéndose a su prima.

La morena respiró profundamente.

-Lo haremos.- dijo finalmente.

-Por Merlín.- soltó Dominique. – Está bien, si es por Lucy…

-Si no es nada, todo quedará en secreto. Pero si es… lo que pensamos, es necesario que lo sepamos antes de que Lucy se entere de una forma brutal.- dijo Roxanne. – Estoy con Hugo y Lysander en esto.

Dominique suspiró y asintió, resignada. Metros más allá, la puerta del aula de clases se cerró.

**6.-**

Las clases para Rose fueron monótonas e insoportablemente largas. Al llegar a la primera de todas acompañada por Albus, notó que Scorpius ya estaba en el salón y conversaba con Megara Zabini y Alexander Nott. El rubio a penas se percató de su presencia, pero ella sintió un alivio al ver que no había sido atrapado por Pince. Notó también que las chicas de Slytherin ya no la molestaban; la miraban despectivamente, sí, pero no hacían comentarios venenosos en voz alta, ni tampoco intentaban hacerla tropezar. Se preguntó si Scorpius tendría algo que ver con aquel cambio, pero inmediatamente se dijo a sí misma que era una idea ridícula: Scorpius Malfoy no movería un solo dedo por ella.

Y por alguna extraña razón, al pensarlo, se sintió triste.

Pasó el resto de las clases mentalmente ausente. Pensó en lo extraño que aquel año estaba resultando y en todas las formas en las que estaba siendo puesta a prueba, no solo con la competencia de Merlín, sino con la presencia de Scorpius en su vida. No podía negar que el rubio tenía cierto efecto sobre ella, y aunque Rose hubiese tratado de eliminar aquella sensación, ésta no hacía más que crecer. No entendía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero era como si Scorpius la hiciera cuestionarse a sí misma todo el tiempo. Él era todo lo que ella no era, y aunque no lo dijera jamás en voz alta, a veces hasta lo admiraba y deseaba ser un poco más como él. Estaba casi convencida de que si el slytherin la intimidaba era precisamente por eso; porque la hacía sentirse mal consigo misma. Sí, tenía que ser por eso. No había otra explicación.

Y pensando en eso se le fueron las horas, una a una.

Cuando menos lo esperó, fue hora del almuerzo. Su estómago rugía pero sabía bien que si quería tener una oportunidad con el libro que les dio Ásban, tendría que ir a la oficina de Malone antes que Scorpius. Necesitaba leer esa biografía; necesitaba aclarar algunos puntos sobre la vida de Merlín que tras su sueño habían quedado en duda.

Por eso, mientras todo el alumnado se dirigió al gran comedor, Rose caminó hacia la dirección opuesta.

Y Scorpius lo notó.

**7.-**

Cuando las clases terminaron, Scorpius guardó sus libros y se dirigió al gran comedor con Megara y Alexander. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo que los conduciría al banquete, sus ojos metálicos cayeron sobre la figura de Rose Weasley, quien pasando desapercibida caminaba en dirección contraria. El slytherin entornó los ojos, sabía bien a dónde iba: a la oficina de Malone. ¿En verdad pensaba no comer? Casi se sintió irritado por el empeño de la gryffindoriana en torturarse a sí misma. Aunque debía admitir que él no se la había puesto nada fácil, y que si la pelirroja estaba haciendo aquello era porque él –infantilmente- se había negado a establecer un horario. Estaba consciente de que su actitud era inmadura, y Scorpius no solía ser inmaduro; pero por alguna razón encontraba placentero irritar y fastidiar a Rose. Sobre todo ahora que ella había ganado la primera prueba. En el fondo, estaba furioso todavía. Seguía creyendo que la decisión de la gryffindoriana había sido la peor de todas. Sentía que era una injusticia que ella hubiese ganado. Aún no lo superaba.

Tampoco superaba la personalidad y el carácter frágil de Rose, pero esa era otra historia.

Scorpius habría querido regresar el tiempo, a cuando la pelirroja a penas existía para él. Ahora, lamentablemente, Rose Weasley era parte de su vida. Y aunque no le gustara, debía lidiar con su presencia durante muchos meses.

Y sin embargo…

-¿Por qué tan serio?- le preguntó Megara, sirviéndose puré en el plato.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Alexander, interrumpiendo. – Scorpius siempre está serio.

-No es cierto.- dijo la morena.

-Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo.- dijo el castaño, sonriendo.

Scorpius cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin tocar la comida.

-¿Vas a comer algo?- preguntó Megara.

Scorpius la miró, y casi sin creérselo a sí mismo, le preguntó:

-¿Sabes dónde está la entrada a la cocina?

**8.-**

Rose llegó a la oficina de Malone con el estómago rugiéndole de forma casi dolorosa. Se dijo a sí misma que era cuestión de controlarse como lo hacían los muggles en las huelgas de hambre, o los orientales en cierto tipo de meditaciones. Si ellos podían, ¿por qué no ella?

Dándose ánimos se sentó frente al escritorio y empezó la lectura de la más completa biografía de Merlín que existía. Rose era una lectora ávida y veloz, de modo que avanzó con rapidez. Estaba desesperada por saber todo de la vida aquel mago. Tenía dudas importantes; en ningún libro de historia mágica se mencionaba que Merlín hubiese mantenido una amistad previa a la enemistad con Morgana. En su sueño, parecía que fuesen amigos; en su sueño, Morgana no era más que una chica confundida. Quizás se estaba aventurando a lanzar conclusiones apresuradas, quizás, después de todo, solo había sido un sueño. Tal vez el anillo no tenía nada qué ver con ello. La gente sueña, es algo normal.

_No en mí_, pensó.

Pasó una hora, y Rose estuvo segura de que ya el comedor había cerrado. Su estómago armaba una guerra en su interior y ella hacía todo lo posible por concentrarse. En su lectura, hubo varias cosas que la sorprendieron: 1) Merlín no había nacido en Camelot, 2) Merlín empezó siendo el sirviente de Arturo, 3) Durante muchos años, en el reinado de Uther Pendragon, Merlín ocultó sus poderes. Rose recordó su sueño: en él, Merlín –el mismo joven que había visto retratado en un cuadro de la Orden-, mantenía una conversación con Gaius –el médico del rey- sobre la ley de Uther que prohibía el uso de magia. En aquel tiempo los magos recién estaban descubriendo sus poderes, y era de esperarse que los muggles sintieran aquello como un peligro. Uther habría mandado a matar a Merlín si hubiese sabido su secreto.

_Suponiendo que mi sueño sea cierto_, se recordó a sí misma.

Entonces la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Rose suspiró.

Vio a Scorpius ingresar con cierta apatía y tras mirarlo por unos segundos, decidió ignorarlo y seguir con la lectura. Después de todo, ella había llegado primero: no había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto.

-Bien, hagamos un horario.- dijo el Slytherin, parándose frente al escritorio.

_O tal vez sí puede_, pensó.

Rose lo miró con incredulidad y furia. No podía creerlo. Scorpius era literalmente, increíble.

-¿Qué?- soltó en un tono bastante elevado. – No, no no no no.- y cerró el libro. – Yo llegué primero, Malfoy. No hay forma de que me saques de aquí.

Scorpius hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír y decidió parecer fastidiado, aunque en realidad no lo estuviese. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y miró a la pelirroja directamente a los ojos. Ella se estremeció.

-No voy a sacarte, Rose. Relájate.- dijo el rubio. – Simplemente que no quiero que mueras de inanición y luego me culpen de ello.

Rose lo miró confundida.

-¿Inanición?- repitió ella.

-Eres tan paranoica que eres capaz de quedarte en la oficina de Malone hasta la segunda prueba, solo para asegurarte de tener el libro. ¿O me equivoco?

-Por supuesto que no lo haría.- le respondió ella. Scorpius levantó una ceja. – Está bien, tal vez sí podría hacerlo.

-Bien, ahora que lo has admitido, hagamos el bendito horario. ¿Te parece?

La pelirroja lo miró, dubitativa.

-¿Dices entonces que en verdad quieres hacer un horario, sin segundas intenciones?- le preguntó.

-Nunca tengo segundas intenciones contigo, Weasley.- le dijo el slytherin en un tono suave pero firme. – Las únicas que tengo las conoces bien.

-¿Hacerme terriblemente infeliz?- le preguntó con sarcasmo y esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

Esta vez, Scorpius no escondió su sonrisa.

-Eso, es solo un placer extra.- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla de cuero, justo frente al escritorio. – En serio, Weasley; tu felicidad o infelicidad no me puede importar menos. Creo que si algo ha quedado claro entre nosotros es que no nos llevamos nada bien. A penas conseguimos soportarnos el uno al otro. Si lo aceptamos, tal vez podamos llevar esta competencia de forma civilizada.

-Yo he sido civilizada, eres tú el que constantemente me agrede.- dijo la pelirroja, a su defensa.

-Y tú eres una niña suceptible. Ya te he dicho que crezcas. No te he agredido. Tú no sabes lo que es eso.- le dijo Scorpius.- Solo te he dicho lo que pienso, cuando lo pienso, y sin sutilezas. Soy así. Acostúmbrate.

Rose bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar que otra vez las palabras del slytherin habían calado hondo en ella. Scorpius tenía razón: ella era suceptible. No estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran las cosas de manera brutal y sin delicadezas. Era cierto todo lo que decía: tenía que crecer de una buena vez.

Entendiendo eso, levantó la mirada con fuerza; después de todo, él no tenía por qué saber qué tanto le afectaban sus palabras. Y entonces, vio algo sobre la mesa que hizo que su estómago detuviera la guerra interna por unos segundos.

Sobre el escritorio había un sánduche de enormes dimensiones, con lechuga, jamón de pavo, tomate, queso y aceitunas. Junto a él, una botella de jugo de manzana. Scorpius encontró gracioso cómo los ojos azules de la gryffindoriana brillaron como si hubiese descubierto oro.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó débilmente.

-Es comida, algo que introduces en tu boca, masticas, y luego digieres. Nos mantiene vivos.- dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo.

Rose tragó saliva y abrió el libro frente a ella, fingiendo que no le importaba.

-¿No comiste lo suficiente en el gran comedor?- preguntó la pelirroja, con suavidad y cierta amargura.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

-Weasley, es para ti.

Y aquellas palabras fueron como una bomba en sus oídos.

Rose levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos metálicos del slytherin. Su corazón empezó a latir de forma salvaje, y sus mejillas se encendieron. ¿Qué demoniso le pasaba? ¿Y por qué Malfoy le había traído algo de comer? Aturdida, no logró articular palabra alguna. Scorpius pareció hastiado.

-¿Vas a comer o no?- le preguntó, irritado.

Rose continuó mirándolo, perpleja.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me trajiste eso?- preguntó Rose, confundida.

Scorpius se sintió irritado. ¿Qué importaba por qué le había traído comida o no? ¿En verdad creía que era una bestia y la dejaría sin comer durante casi 24 horas? Scorpius no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de que la pelirroja no hubiese podido cenar, desayunar ni almorzar, eso era todo. Además, era una chica. Y Rose no parecía ser, precisamente, una chica fuerte. Su cuerpo era esbelto y todo en ella denotaba fragilidad. Eso era todo. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Mira, si no vas a comértelo, lo haré yo.- dijo Scorpius y se dispuso a tomar el sánduche que descansaba sobre el escritorio, sin embargo, Rose le ganó y lo tomó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los de él con inocencia mientras abrazaba el sánduche. Scorpius sonrió. – Bien, come.

Rose continuó mirándolo por unos segundos antes de sacar el sánduche de su envoltura.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras abría también el jugo de manzana.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Sus ojos metálicos observaban a Rose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin ningún tipo de emoción negativa; ni rivalidad, ni irritación. Por un momento, olvidó que ella era su competencia y que hacía poco se habían declarado la guerra.

Rose mordió el sánduche y luego de tragar el primer bocado, tomó un poco de jugo de manzana.

-En realidad son dos "gracias"- dijo la pelirroja, sin mirar al slytherin. Sus ojos estaban muy ocupados en la comida. – También por distraer a Pince para facilitarme la salida de la biblioteca, gracias.

Scorpius se levantó de la silla y se estiró, denotando aburrimiento.

-También lo hice por mí.- fue lo único que dijo.

-Lo sé, igual, gracias.- dijo Rose, y siguió comiendo.

Scorpius caminó por la oficina observando las repisas llenas de libros. Malone era, definitivamente, un amante de las obras producidas por la Orden, todas mayormente de leyes y sistemas de derechos mágicos. De vez en cuando miraba a Rose, quien comía lenta y delicadamente, casi como un pájaro. Era como si no hubiese estado muriendo de hambre en lo absoluto, y Scorpius se preguntó si así era su modo de comer o si estaba siendo educada debido a su presencia. Decidió que, seguramente, la respuesta era la segunda opción.

Luego de unos minutos, harto de pasear por la oficina, el rubio se aflojó la corbata y se volvió a sentar en la silla frente a Rose. La gryffindoriana casi había terminado el sánduche.

-Escucha, tengo una mejor idea.- dijo el slytherin.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sobre los horarios.

Rose lo miró con escepticismo y tragó el último bocado con lentitud. Se mantuvo en silencio.

-Creo que terminaremos de leer el libro más rápido si lo leemos juntos.- soltó Scorpius

Rose casi se atragantó con un poco de jugo de manzana. Tosió unas cuantas veces, tapándose la boca. Scorpius pareció molesto.

-Para mí tampoco es agradable, Weasley.- le dijo, sintiéndolo necesario. – Pero seamos realistas: tenemos poco tiempo y este libro es muy grande.

-Yo leo rápido.- dijo Rose. Definitivamente no le hacía gracia tener que pasar más tiempo del que ya pasaba junto a Scorpius. Corría el riesgo de sufrir un infarto debido a las constantes taquicardias que experimentaba a su lado.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada ácida.

-No importa qué tan rápido leas, suponiendo que lo termines, tendrás a lo mucho un día para poder extraer la relación entre el mensaje en el sobre, el libro y los anillos. Y no sé tú, pero yo quiero tener más tiempo para relacionar esos tres elementos.- le dijo con algo de irritación.

Rose suspiró.

-¿Y qué recomiendas?- preguntó ella. - ¿Qué nos sentemos juntos y pasemos las páginas agarrados de la mano?

Scorpius se sintió descolocado y molesto ante aquel comentario. Rose era, en definitiva, bastante venenosa cuando quería serlo. Eso era algo que aún no comprendía de ella; a veces parecía ingenua e inocente, y en otras ocasiones todo lo contrario. Era una constante contradicción. Se sintió igual que en el bosque prohibido, cuando el cabello rojo de la gryffindoriana se soltó y manchó todo el lugar, desmintiendo la imagen de rectitud y mesura que la caracterizaba.

Rose, por su parte, ni bien lanzó aquella frase y sus mejillas se encendieron escandalosamente. Se arrepintió de inmediato, y supo que si lo dijo fue para defenderse. Antes de Scorpius, ella casi nunca había echado mano a la figura retórica del sarcasmo; y ahora, parecía usarlo constantemente para defenderse del slytherin. No le gustaba. Esa no era ella.

Scorpius notó la incomodidad de Rose, y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-El sarcasmo no te queda, Weasley.- le dijo con frialdad. – Leeremos por turnos en voz alta. Esa es la idea. Supongo que ya te me igualaste, ya que lees tan rápido, ¿no?

Rose lo miró con algo de timidez y reproche. El rubio ni siquiera le había preguntado si aceptaba o no el trato, simplemente lo había decidido y asumía que se haría lo que él quería, como siempre.

_Ególatra_, pensó ella.

Pero entonces una inquietud surgió dentro de ella y no pudo evitar olvidar la pedantería de Scorpius. Lo miró de forma inquisitiva y preguntó:

-¿Has leído en alguna parte si…Merlín y….Morgana, fueron siempre enemigos?

Scorpius la miró confundido.

-¿Qué?- soltó, con algo de hastío. – Rose, la historia es lo que nos han contado desde siempre. Merlín y Morgana son enemigos, y siempre lo han sido. Morgana mató a Merlín. ¿Qué lleva a alguien a matar a otra persona que no sea odio o total desinterés?

Rose meneó la cabeza.

-Tú has avanzado más en la lectura de este libro. ¿Dice algo sobre Morgana?

Scorpius la miró con profundidad, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos o entender qué era lo que quería descifrar con esas preguntas.

-No mucho, hasta ahora. Dice lo que ya conocemos, que Morgana es hija de un caballero de Camelot que murió defendiendo a Uther, y por eso, Uther la adoptó como su propia hija.

-Pero, ¿no dice nada sobre su relación con Merlín? Es decir, no pudieron odiarse desde siempre.

Scorpius pareció desinteresado.

-No, pero Merlín era un sirviente. Antes de ser enemigos, no debieron haber sido nada.

_Nada_, pensó Rose. Y cada segundo que pasaba, su sueño se volvía más claro en sus recuerdos, como si fuera una vieja fotografía, o una memoria grabada en la piel del tiempo.


	10. Las sesiones

_Y chan chan! regalo de navidad para todas! Un capítulo extra. Felices fiestas :) _

**Capítulo X**

**La sesiones  
**

**1.-**

**Me llamo Negro**

Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy eran diferentes, eso era un hecho. También era un hecho que sus personalidades colisionaban la mayor parte del tiempo volviendo la relación casi insoportable. Rose era tranquila, cauta, algo estricta y convencional; Scorpius era irreverente, directo, astuto e independiente. Quizás por eso a los dos les sorprendió descubrir lo bien que funcionaban trabajando juntos cuando se lo proponían. Especialmente a Scorpius.

El día en el que el slytherin le propuso a Rose leer juntos el libro biográfico de Merlín, decidió darle la tarde a la pelirroja para que se le igualara y también, dársela libre a él para hacerse la idea del problema en el que se había metido. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, los dos quedaron en encontrarse en la oficina de Malone después del almuerzo; y así lo hicieron a lo largo de la semana. Scorpius creyó que aquellas horas de lectura serían insoportables, difíciles y aburridas. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando en la primera sesión tanto él como Rose pudieron permanecer en el mismo espacio durante horas sin hacerse comentarios desagradables. Scorpius, por supuesto, no se percató de esto sino cuando a las nueve de la noche los dos dejaron la oficina para regresar a sus salas comunes. En el camino, el rubio cayó en cuenta de que era la primera vez que permanecía tanto tiempo con Rose de forma civilizada y casi amable. Le pareció curioso y conveniente. Nada más.

En la segunda sesión, Scorpius se propuso mantener el ambiente de cordialidad que se había establecido la tarde pasada, de modo que se cuidó de no hacer comentarios que forzaran a Rose a tensarse. Se dio cuenta de que si él no la provocaba, Rose podía ser como cualquier otra chica. Con desconcierto la vio bajar la guardia y relajarse, claro, dentro de lo que cabía. Si iban a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, lo mejor era que al menos no discutieran ni se amargaran mutuamente. Scorpius quería concentrarse en la biografía de Merlín y en la competencia, y no quería distraerse con nimiedades como su rivalidad con Rose Weasley.

En la tercera sesión, Scorpius cayó en cuenta de que, sorprendentemente, las tardes de lectura no solo estaban resultando ser soportables, sino también, nada aburridas. Además de que el libro estaba muy bien narrado y en el rubio crecía cada vez más el interés por saberlo todo de Merlín, también disfrutaba de los ratos en los que Rose leía en voz alta. No se percató de ello sino hasta cuando, de repente, se ponía de malhumor en el momento en el que ella detenía la lectura y le pasaba el libro para que él continuara. Habían quedado en turnarse cada media hora, pero el slytherin se las arreglaba para hacerla leer más tiempo del acordado.

-Malfoy, te toca.- le decía ella.

-Me duele la garganta, Rose.- le decía el rubio y se aflojaba la corbata. – He ido donde Madame Pomfrey, pero dice que es un virus y que debe curarse solo.

Y entonces la veía asentir, compadecida por él, y continuar la lectura.

Era tan inocente.

La voz de Rose era suave y tenía que admitir que sabía hacer las pausas correctas y darle un tono especial a la narración. Pero jamás se lo diría. Ni pensarlo.

Además, en la tercera sesión también sucedió algo novedoso: al terminar de leer los dos se embarcaron, casi accidentalmente, en una conversación sobre lo leído. Discutieron sobre los grandes cambios políticos que hubo tras la muerte de Uther, la coronación de Arturo y el ascenso de Merlín. Lo discutieron sin agredirse, sin sarcasmos ni burlas. No fue una larga plática, duró, quizás, unos pocos minutos, pero fue sin duda una novedad.

Los dos quedaron en encontrarse la tarde del domingo en la oficina de Malone para la cuarta sesión. Scorpius tenía grandes expectativas: les faltaba, a penas, unas doscientas páginas para acabar.

**2.-**

**Me llamo Rojo**

Cuando Scorpius le propuso a Rose que leyeran juntos, la pelirroja sintió que no habría forma de que aquello funcionara. A ella le gustaba concentrarse en la lectura, y con el slytherin respirándole en la nuca jamás podría hacerlo. La sola presencia del rubio era suficiente como para tensarla de pies a cabeza, su voz la estremecía, sus ojos la perturbaban; no, aquello no podría ir nada bien. Además, su corazón solía acelerarse cuando él estaba cerca, y aunque había aprendido a lidiar con eso, no le hacía ninguna gracia estar en ese estado durante tantas horas diarias. Ninguna.

Sin embargo tuvo que aceptar la propuesta del slytherin porque era, en realidad, la más adecuada y la única que les permitiría dedicar la semana restante únicamente a la deducción de lo que querían decir las pistas que Ásban les entregó. De modo que decidió tragarse su incomodidad y aguantar, como toda una gryffindor, lo que fuera a caerle encima.

Lo curioso fue que no tuvo que aguantar nada, porque Scorpius Malfoy pasó de ser su rival y némesis, a un excelente compañero de lectura. Y aquello, en el fondo, no le gustó. Sí, definitivamente no le gustó que la compañía del slytherin le resultara agradable. De hecho, odiaba que fuera así.

La primera y segunda sesión leyeron sin interrupciones y manteniendo una cordialidad hasta entonces inexistente entre ellos. Scorpius llegó, se aflojó la corbata, se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro cerca de ella y la escuchó leer con atención, como lo haría un niño con su historia favorita. A veces, Rose lo sentía mirarla y se sonrojaba, pero no detenía jamás la lectura. Cuando le tocaba leer a él –durante lapsos muy cortos-, ella lo miraba como si quisiera grabar cada facción en su memoria para siempre. Luego, sus ojos azules se deslizaban inocentemente hacia los labios de Scorpius, que se movían mientras leía en voz alta. Un calor extraño la invadía por dentro y se avergonzaba de inmediato, bajando la mirada y direccionándola al suelo. Por suerte, Scorpius nunca se percató de ello.

Sin duda, lo que peor le cayó a Rose fue que durante esos días olvidó por completo lo de los anillos. Llegaba cansada a su sala común y se quedaba dormida de inmediato, con los anillos sobre el velador. Por supuesto, no había vuelto a tener sueños desde entonces; solo las mismas pesadillas de siempre. Al despertar, recordaba que debía volver a usar el anillo al dormir si quería corroborar que aquel sueño había sido una coincidencia, pero al llegar la noche volvía a olvidarlo.

Para colmo de males, había tenido una pequeña discusión con su hermano durante el desayuno que la confundió aún más. Hugo había empezado a hablar despectivamente de los slytherins porque continuaba resentido por la reciente pérdida de Gryffindor en el campo de Quidditch. Rose, usualmente, no lo escuchaba y optaba por ignorar sus comentarios, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo contenerse:

-Hugo, deja de hablar de los slytherins como si fuesen una raza distinta. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tienen ojos, boca, cabello, brazos, piernas, y lo que corre por sus venas es sangre caliente, igual a la nuestra.

Albus levantó su vaso con jugo de tomate.

-Brindo por eso.- dijo el moreno, apoyando a su prima.

Hugo miró con incredulidad a su hermana.

-No puedo creer que los defiendas. No son iguales a nosotros, tienen características opuestas. Y tú más que nadie deberías saberlo ya que compites contra uno de ellos.

Rose habló sin medir sus palabras:

-Scorpius Malfoy es egocéntrico y pedante, pero es inteligente, noble, maduro e independiente, y todo lo que ha obtenido lo ha hecho por sí solo. No es algo de lo que tú y yo podamos jactarnos, Hugo. En realidad deberíamos aprender de él.

Ni bien hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras y se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Tuvo la suerte de que Fred llegó e interrumpió la charla, porque de haber continuado, Hugo habría iniciado un interrogatorio para descubrir desde cuándo ella admiraba tanto a un slytherin de apellido Malfoy. Y allí estaba el problema: ¿desde cuándo había empezado a admirarlo? Scorpius solía intimidarla porque le decía las verdades de frente, y además, siempre lograba sorprenderla. ¿En qué momento eso se había vuelto admiración? El rubio estaba lejos de ser perfecto y encima la subestimaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, Rose debía admitir que era el primer chico que conocía que tenía un carácter firme y una personalidad sólida, y ni hablar de su inteligencia. Estar a su lado era un reto permanente.

Y odió darse cuenta de ello.

La tercera sesión logró desestabilizarla aún más, porque se dio cuenta de que le preocupaba la salud de Scorpius y por eso leía largamente, incluso durante los turnos del slytherin. Se percató de ello cuando estuvieron dispuestos a salir de la oficina de Malone y ella estuvo a punto de ofrecerle un remedio muggle que su madre le había enviado y que funcionaba bien para la garganta. Se contuvo justo antes, sonrojándose. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Se sintió tonta y quiso alejarse del rubio lo más pronto posible. Contrario a ello, entabló una charla sobre lo leído; una charla que no fue larga, pero en la cual los dos intercambiaron percepciones inteligentes de forma amable, escuchándose y entendiéndose.

Al despedirse, justo antes de alejarse el uno del otro por lados opuestos del pasillo, Scorpius le sonrió.

Y Rose supo, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba perdida.

**3.-**

**Cuarta sesión**

Rose se apresuró por el pasillo directo a la puerta de la oficina de Malone. Albus le había pedido después del almuerzo que lo ayudara con un deber de Aritmancia, y tuvo que guiarlo durante algunos minutos, retrasándose en su cita con Scorpius. "Genial, Albus nunca hace deberes los domingos y justo hoy quiso volverse responsable", pensó ella mientras abría la puerta.

Scorpius estaba sentado con el grueso tomo biográfico de Merlín sobre sus piernas mientras que sus pies descansaban informalmente sobre el escritorio. Al escucharla entrar, sus ojos metálicos se despegaron del libro y se clavaron en ella como quien acababa de ser arrancado de un asunto importante. Un leve destello de molestia cruzó por sus pupilas, pero se desvaneció casi de inmediato.

-Tardaste.- dijo el slytherin en un tono natural y sin segundas intenciones. Parecía, de hecho, haber hecho un comentario al aire, porque casi al instante volvió a fijar los ojos en el libro, mucho más interesado en éste que en la tardanza de Rose.

-Sí, es solo que tuve que ayudar a Albus en…- comenzó ella, pero se detuvo al notar que Scorpius parecía desinteresado. - ¿Has avanzado?

-Algo.- dijo el rubio, dejando el libro sobre el escritorio y poniéndose de pie. – Iguálate.

-¿Y qué harás tú hasta entonces?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Mirarte.- le respondió el slytherin con soltura y caminando hacia el lado contrario del escritorio. Sin duda, lo había dicho como un comentario sarcástico, pero Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo, y se sintió estúpida.

Scorpius se dejó caer sobre un sillón y tomó una pequeña pelota de cristal que descansaba sobre una mesita. Mientras jugaba con ella entre sus manos, un tanto aburrido, vio a Rose caminar hacia el escritorio y sentarse frente al libro con delicadeza. La pelirroja tenía movimientos elegantes, muy femeninos; no coquetos ni mucho menos, sino delicados, medidos. Le recordaban un poco a los de su madre, Astoria, pero solo un poco.

Rose sabía que no podría leer cómodamente con Scorpius allí, aburrido frente a ella, esperándola. De modo que mientras buscaba la página en la que se había quedado el día anterior, le propuso:

-Si quieres, puedo leer en voz alta. No creo que te haga mal escuchar lo que has leído recientemente. Será como un repaso.

Scorpius descansó la cabeza contra el sillón.

-Sí, no me hará mal.- le dijo. Internamente, agradeció aquel ofrecimiento. Al menos así podría entretenerse con la voz de Rose y la narración. El tedio del día lo estaba consumiendo.

Rose comenzó a leer en voz alta y Scorpius cerró los ojos. Le gustaba escucharla de ese modo y había adquirido la costumbre de hacerlo sin darse cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, tras unos pocos minutos se volvió evidente que algo no estaba funcionando como siempre. Rose, quien solía leer sin erratas, constantemente se trababa o saltaba oraciones, incluso párrafos, para luego corregirse a sí misma con un tímido "perdón" o "lo siento". Scorpius abrió los ojos en cada equivocación y la vio sonrojada y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Parecía, en realidad, ausente.

Cansado de aquella lectura inútil, la interrumpió.

-Rose.- le dijo, y ella se estremeció. – No estás aquí.

La pelirroja lo miró confundida.

-Claro que estoy aquí, no seas absurdo.- le respondió.

Scorpius intensificó su mirada, como si quisiera perforarla con ella.

-No, no estás.- le dijo el rubio. – No quiero presionarte, pero quedamos en acabar hoy con la biografía.

Rose se sonrojó nuevamente y bajó la mirada hacia el libro como si estuviese buscando algo, pero Scorpius supo bien que no buscaba nada. El rubio había empezado a entender los gestos y reacciones de la gryffindoriana, uno a uno. Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Sus ojos seguían fijos en ella, algo enternecido por el intento vano de la pelirroja en ocultar su verguenza.

-No te estoy reclamando nada.- dijo el slytherin, intentando sacarla de su incomodidad.

Rose levantó la mirada, recomponiéndose.

-Ya sé.- le dijo con firmeza. – Es solo que también quiero terminar con esto, y sé que lo estoy retrasando.

Scorpius volvió a jugar con la pelota de cristal entre sus manos.

-Dame el libro; leeré en voz alta.- dijo el slytherin.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-No, te duele la garganta. Soy la más adecuada, me concentraré.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

-Rose, no me duele nada.

La gryffindoriana lo miró como si no hubiese comprendido sus palabras, luego, tras unos segundos de estupefacción, su mirada se aclaró y agudizó, evidentemente indignada.

-Me mentiste.- soltó ella, molesta. – No sé por qué me sorprendo.

Scorpius jugaba con la pelota de cristal y parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto el enojo de Rose.

-Weasley, no exageres.- le dijo con indiferencia. – No fue una mentira importante. Lo hice porque prefiero que seas tú quien lea. Me gusta tu voz.

Rose volvió a sentir su corazón acelerándose a un ritmo incontrolable dentro de su pecho. Por suerte, Scorpius no parecía darse cuenta en lo absoluto del efecto que sus palabras causaban en ella. Para él, lo que decía estaba por debajo de un cumplido, y además, lo decía con sinceridad y sin darle mayor importancia; pero para Rose, cada sílaba contaba. Y aunque se repetía a sí misma que debía dejar de darle importancia, era evidente que su cuerpo no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso a su cerebro, y cuando se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy, optaba por actuar por cuenta propia.

Scorpius levantó la mirada hacia ella y notó el rosa en sus mejillas, pero creyó que se debía a su enojo. Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema y direccionar la conversación hacia otro tópico, antes de que la armonía que se había creado entre ellos durante las últimas sesiones se rompiera. Necesitaba que esa armonía durara hasta que acabaran el libro, luego, podrían volver a disgustarse el uno con el otro. Poco le importaba.

-Y bien. Cuéntame.- dijo el slytherin cansinamente.

Rose lo miró, confundida.

-¿Perdón?

-Es obvio que algo te preocupa.- le dijo, fingiendo interés.

Rose pareció escéptica y no dijo nada durante algunos segundos. Scorpius suspiró.

-Ya sé que no somos amigos, Weasley. Y créeme, no estoy interesado en tu vida íntima. Solo quiero ayudarte a recuperar tu concentración.

Rose meneó la cabeza.

-No es nada, es solo que mis padres no han respondido una carta que les envió mi hermano.- le dijo. – He estado pensando en eso y por eso leí tan deplorablemente.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el rubio, dándole poca importancia. – Deben estar ocupados, no entiendo por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Tú no entiendes.- dijo Rose, descansando los codos sobre el escritorio. – Mis padres siempre responden rápidamente las cartas.

Scorpius la miró, esta vez con genuino interés.

-Si algo grave le hubiese pasado a tus padres, ya te habrías enterado.- le dijo.

-Lo sé, no creo que les haya pasado nada.- dijo la pelirroja.- Pero sí creo que no quieren respondernos.

Scorpius dejó salir una pequeña risa llena de ironía.

-Sé de eso. Mis padres son unos genios evadiendo respuestas.

Rose adquirió un aire pensativo.

-Se siente raro que no quieran contestar.- dijo casi para sí misma.

-Bienvenida a todos los días de mi vida.- dijo Scorpius, con humor negro.

La gryffindoriana lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué tus padres te evaden?- le preguntó.

Scorpius dejó la pelota de cristal sobre la misma mesa donde la había agarrado.

-Porque hay preguntas que en mi casa están vedadas.- dijo el rubio en un tono mucho más serio del habitual. – Y si no te importa, ya no quiero seguir con el tema.

Rose asintió con rapidez y clavó los ojos en el libro frente a ella. Casi sin aliento, se dio cuenta de que había acabado de tener una conversación de carácter personal con Scorpius, y la piel se le erizó. No, aquello no estaba bien. Prefería la áspera y accidentada relación que habían mantenido antes de decidir trabajar juntos. Sí, quería más que nunca volver a eso. Y seguramente lo harían, de modo que era mejor no acostumbrarse a aquella situación excepcional.

Rose se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el silencio.

-He recuperado mi concentración.- le dijo. - ¿Seguimos?

**4.-**

Lily caminaba por los campos de Hogwarts directo a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando fue interceptada por Lorcan. Sus ojos miel se agudizaron al chocarse con los celestes del Slytherin y dio un respingo, evidentemente fastidiada. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con impaciencia.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó, fingiendo un tono dulce. – Tengo prisa.

Lorcan sonrió.

-Es solo que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, Lilith, desde que tu equipo perdió contra el mío.- dijo el rubio, completamente entretenido con la idea de molestar a la gryffindoriana. Sí, desde aquel partido Lorcan había decidido que costase lo que costase, Lily Potter sería suya. Pero estaba consciente de que ella no era una chica común. La pelirroja tenía un carácter fuerte e independiente. Si quería ganársela, debía primero vencerla en su propio juego. Y mientras tanto, se divertiría con ello.

Había estado jugando quidditch con Lysander unos metros más allá cuando vio a Lily salir del castillo y avanzar por el sendero camino a la cabaña de Hagrid. Se disculpó con su hermano, quien no necesitó mayor explicación –Lysander sabía todo lo de Lorcan incluso antes de que él se lo dijera- y corrió tras la gryffindoriana. Quería hablarle un poco, irritarla, tal vez. Después de todo, esa era su dinámica. Así funcionaban.

Y sí, lo había conseguido: Lily estaba irritada.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De cómo Albus y yo somos los mejores jugadores de quidditch de este colegio y de cómo nos ganaron por suerte, pero no por talento? ¿o de cómo los aplastaremos la próxima vez en el campo de juego?- dijo Lily, acariciándose la barbilla con la mano, como si estuviese pensando.- Porque esos son los únicos temas de discusión. No hay otros. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera.

Lorcan sonrió y se cruzó de brazos también. Le encantaba la confianza de Lily, y lo directa que era al expresarse. Las chicas con las que había salido anteriormente eran muy diferentes. La pelirroja tenía una lengua bastante viperina para ser una gryffindoriana. Más que una leona, parecía una quimera.

-Ganamos por astucia.- dijo Lorcan, acercándosele. – No es algo que espero que entiendas, pequeña Lilith. Pero la astucia mueve el mundo. Te permite trabajar con lo que tienes. De nada sirve que seas veloz si no sabes cómo ni cuándo aprovecharlo.

Lily sonrió y lo miró con desafío.

-Ya veremos si no sé cómo aprovecharlo.- le dijo, y ella también se le acercó, tomándolo por sorpresa. Algo se movió dentro de Lorcan, un instinto parecido al deseo que jamás había experimentado antes con tanta fuerza. – Ni siquiera me verás venir.- le dijo casi en un susurro.

Y siguió su camino, dejando a Lorcan totalmente obnubilado y sin palabras. Soltó una pequeña risa segundos después de que ella se hubo ido y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Muy en el fondo, supo que Lily iba a ser lo mejor, o lo peor de su vida.

Se dispuso a caminar de regreso cuando, metros más adelante, escuchó a Lysander gritar:

- ¡Albus cuidado!

Y luego oyó un grito fuerte y contundente, de profundo dolor.

Un grito femenino.

**5.-**

- "El cuerpo de Merlín fue encontrado a unos metros del lago de Avalón. Según las declaraciones firmadas que yo mismo recopilé, Morgana fue hallada junto al cadáver. Los soldados de Camelot la arrestaron y tras un corto juicio fue enviada a la isla de Avalón, donde permaneció recluída hasta los últimos días de su vida. Nunca más volvió a hablar."- leyó Rose, y en su voz se notó el estremecimiento que le provocaba la misma historia. Scorpius estaba tenso, con los ojos cerrados, inmerso en las palabras que salían de la boca de la gryffindoriana. – "Merlín fue incinerado en una ceremonia organizada por Arturo. Un mes después, el reinado de Arturiano vio su fin. Camelot fue saqueada, y aquellos que pudieron escapar se dispersaron por varios lugares de la región, acogiéndose en aldeas o nuevas ciudades fortificadas. A pesar del aparente fracaso, Merlín libró una guerra que lo llevó a la muerte pero que salvó la vida de miles de generaciones de magos y brujas, y sus ideas, preceptos y leyes en cuanto a la utilización mágica siguen vigentes en nuestro mundo. Su estudio de la magia y cómo moldearla sentó las bases para que años más tarde las varitas fuesen creadas e instrumentalizadas de forma general para la población mágica. Y es así como su legado permanecerá junto a nosotros por siempre, vivo y eterno. Fin."

Rose cerró el grueso tomo biográfico de Merlín aún demasiado estremecida por la historia como para poder articular opinión alguna. ¿Era aquel libro la biografía más completa del mago más importante de todos los tiempos? Rose sentía que los vacíos de aquella biografía eran insoportables. Había que reconocer que estaban allí recopilados los datos verídicos que se habían podido rescatar, pero aún así muchas cosas quedaban suspendidas en el aire. No se explicó nunca, por ejemplo, cómo fue que Morgana logró asesinar a Merlín, ni por qué se dejó atrapar por los soldados de Camelot tan fácilmente. Tampoco entendía Rose dónde se había originado la locura de Arturo y su repentino cambio de carácter, alejándose de Merlín y mandando a la hoguera a su esposa, Guinevere. Nada estaba claro.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y adquirió una expresión de incredulidad y molestia.

-¿Y es así como termina?- preguntó en un tono despectivo. – Los de la Orden necesitan a un mejor biógrafo, y sobre todo, a un mejor escritor.

Rose fijó sus ojos azules en el slytherin, sorprendida de que él hubiese dicho justamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Tal vez, no siempre fueran tan diferentes como creían, después de todo.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada extraña, que ella no pudo descifrar. El silencio empezó a volverse tenso.

-Y tú.- dijo el rubio, finalmente. - ¿Qué piensas?

Rose se sorprendió al escucharlo preguntarle lo que opinaba del libro. Usualmente a Scorpius no parecía importarle en lo absoluto nada que tuviera que ver con ella, mucho menos lo que pensara. Sin embargo, él era bastante directo; y si le estaba preguntando, era porque le interesaba. Quizás no mucho, pero sí algo.

Rose estuvo a punto de contestar cuando la puerta de la oficina de Malone se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a un slytherin que ella reconoció de inmediato. Aquel cabello castaño desordenado y grandes ojos verdes solo podían pertenecerle a una persona.

-Scorpius.- dijo Alexander Nott, casi sin voz. Estaba agitado; parecía haber venido corriendo. – Es Megara. Hubo un accidente. Está en la enfermería.

Alexander no tuvo que decir nada más. Scorpius se puso de pie y salió casi empujando a su amigo a una velocidad impresionante. Rose pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro justo antes de que saliera. Era evidente que la noticia le había afectado, y por alguna extraña razón, eso la hizo sentirse mal. Una tristeza que jamás había experimentado antes la embargó, y pronto se dio cuenta de qué se trataba: le dolía que Scorpius quisiera tanto a Megara. Se preguntó si alguna vez algún chico se había preocupado tanto por ella. La respuesta era una negativa. Scorpius parecía ser uno de esos chicos a quienes pocas personas les importaban. Y Megara Zabini era una de ellas.

Sumida en estas reflexiones no se percató de que Alexander Nott continuaba en el lugar, pegado junto a la puerta, mirándola.

-Rose.- le dijo el slytherin, hundiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Creo que también deberías ir a la enfermería.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y la fijó en Alexander Nott, confundida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Porque tu primo Albus también está allí.

Rose lo miró aún más aturdida que antes. El castaño continuó:

-Es muy largo de explicar. Pero las cosas no están bien, y creo que deberías ir a apoyarlo.

-¿Está herido?- preguntó Rose, angustiada.

-No, además de unos rasguños, no.- dijo Alexander. – Pero ese no es el problema. Hay un gran grupo de gryffindors y slytherins fuera de la enfermería.

Rose se puso de pie.

-No te estoy entendiendo.- le dijo, un poco impaciente.

Alexander suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado.

-Rose, Albus tuvo la culpa del accidente de Megara.

**6.-**

Cuando Rose llegó a la enfermería tuvo que abrirse paso hacia la entrada, porque varios alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban afuera, gritándose los unos a los otros cosas inentendibles. Por un momento, Rose creyó que no lograría entrar, pero entonces Lorcan se puso a sus espaldas y la rodeó con sus brazos formando una barrera que le permitió ingresar a la enfermería. Adentro, Madame Promfrey repetía que solo se permitía la entrada de familiares o amigos cercanos. Rose estaba aturdida, pero entre tanta confusión logró ver a Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, Dominique, Hugo, Fred, Louis y Lysander rodeando a Albus, quien permanecía sentado en una cama, con un rasguño en la frente que parecía algo inflamado. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la pelirroja, angustiada.

Albus asintió. No parecía de buen humor.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Rose a sus primos, porque notó que Albus no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Fue un accidente, pero todos creen que fue una venganza de Albus porque Megara atrapó la snitch. Es absurdo.- dijo Roxanne, molesta.

-Yo estaba jugando quidditch con Lorcan, pero él se fue un momento, entonces apareció Albus, y como estaba con la quaffle se la lancé y empezamos a practicar lanzamientos.- dijo Lysander. – Todo pasó muy rápido. Le hice un lanzamiento largo y y él corrió sin mirar hacia atrás. Yo vi a Megara muy tarde y aunque traté de avisarle, fue imposible que la esquivara. Prácticamente le cayó encima y los dos rodaron colina abajo. Y Megara…

-Se rompió un brazo.- dijo Dominique, apenada.

Rose cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente. La rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin estaba más latente que nunca ahora que ella y Scorpius competían, y era de esperarse que tras el partido también se trasladara esa misma rivalidad a todas las demás áreas. No le sorprendía que los slytherins creyeran que se trataba de un acto de venganza. Era demasiada casualidad que una semana después de haber perdido contra Megara Zabini, Albus estuviera involucrado en un accidente en el que la morena se había fracturado en brazo. Por supuesto que aquello era simplemente eso, una coincidencia; Albus jamás haría algo para tomar venganza, mucho menos lastimar a una chica. Pero eso, los slytherins no lo sabían. No conocían a Albus.

De repente, el moreno se puso de pie y se abrió paso entre sus primos directo al fondo de la enfermería. Rose lo siguió, preocupada, y entonces pudo ver a dónde se dirigía: a unos cuantos metros estaba Megara Zabini acostada en una cama. Su brazo estaba vendado y a su lado estaban Scorpius Malfoy y Alexander Nott. Scorpius la miraba con calidez y parecían charlar de algo, pero en cuanto vieron a Albus acercándose se callaron. Rose vio, algo preocupada, cómo los ojos del rubio se ennegrecían, fijos en la figura de su primo, quien continuaba caminando hacia ellos. De repente, Scorpius dio tres pasos hacia adelante y detuvo a Albus solo con la mirada. El gryffindor, sin embargo, se la sostuvo. Sus ojos verdes estaban limpios y sin una sola mancha de miedo.

-Lárgate, Potter.- dijo Scorpius. Su voz era tan fría y amenazadora que logró estremecer a Rose a pesar de la distancia. El rubio ni siquiera se había inmutado de su presencia. Toda su atención estaba en el moreno.

-No eres quién para ordenarme nada, Malfoy.- dijo Albus con firmeza, y demostrando que Scorpius no le producía nada, ni siquiera respeto. – Estoy aquí porque quiero disculparme con ella.- dijo el gryffindor, mirando a Megara. – Y decirle que fue un accidente.

-Por supuesto, y es por eso que Rob Finnigan gritó mientras me traían hacia acá "¡Bien hecho, Albus!"- dijo Megara, furiosa. Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en el gryffindor- Porque fue un accidente. Claro.

Albus la miró con sequedad y dureza.

-Mira, Zabini: no espero que entiendas que yo jamás haría algo como eso, después de todo, no me conoces. Vine a disculparme, y lo he hecho. Si no lo crees, no es mi problema. Si nadie en este maldito colegio lo cree, tampoco me importa.- dijo Albus, evidentemente molesto.

Scorpius no dio ni un paso más hacia adelante, pero sus ojos miraban a Albus sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones.

-Voy a ser directo contigo, Potter. No te vuelvas a acercar a Megara, o no seré tan civilizado como ahora.- dijo el rubio, en un tono neutro pero honesto. - Tú tampoco me conoces.

Albus le sostuvo la mirada, ofendido por la forma en la que las serpientes se dirigían a él, acusadoramente. Incluso Alexander Nott, quien no había participado de la discusión, parecía incómodo con la presencia de Albus. Rose cortó la poca distancia con su primo y lo tomó del brazo.

-Vámonos, no tiene caso.- dijo la pelirroja muy suavemente, pero Scorpius la escuchó y sus ojos metálicos se fijaron en ella. Rose le dedicó una mirada ambigua, manchada con cierta decepción. Él no dijo nada, pero la vio irse con su primo y solo volteó hacia Megara y Alexander cuando el cabello rojo de la gryffindoriana se desvaneció por completo de su campo visual.

**7.-**

Aquella noche Rose regresó agotada había sido un domingo bastante cargado, y eso que se suponía que los domingos eran para descansar y prepararse para el inicio de semana. Encima del problema que había surgido sobre Albus por culpa del inmaduro de Rob Finnigan y sus comentarios desubicados, Rose no podía dejar se sentirse triste. Aún volvía a su mente la imagen de Scorpius defendiendo a Megara, y la forma en la que él la miraba. Cada vez que recordaba aquella escena, un agujero enorme se abría en la boca de su estómago y la hacía sentirse mareada.

Justo antes de acostarse vio los anillos plateados sobre su velador y recordó que aún tenía que corroborar que su sueño se había tratado tan solo de una coincidencia. Agotada y con muchos conflictos dentro de su cabeza, Rose se colocó el anillo y se acostó a dormir.

El anillo centelleó en su mano.

**Sueño #2**

-¡Meeeerlín!- gritó Arturo, mientras se vestía. - ¿Dónde están mis botas?

Merlín le dio una última pulida a unas largas botas de cuero y las dejó sobre la mesa.

-Listas. ¿Algo más?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-No me tientes.- le respondió Arturo.

Merlín dio un respingo.

-Sería un tonto si lo hiciese.- dijo, y mientras Arturo salía del vestidor, fijó sus ojos en un pequeño jarrón que descansaba sobre el armario. En cuestión de segundos, el jarrón cayó sobre la cabeza del joven príncipe, golpeándolo inofensiva, pero dolorosamente.

-¡Auch!- soltó el rubio. - ¿Viste eso?- le preguntó, malhumorado.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Merlín, haciéndose el inocente.

Arturo hizo una mueca y fastidiado le lanzó el jarrón al moreno.

-Coloca bien las cosas, o terminarás rompiéndome la cabeza.

Merlín le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No tengo la culpa de que eso haya caído sobre ti.- le dijo antes de salir.

En el pasillo, los colores se intensificaron y algo extraño sucedió: Rose pudo verse a sí misma. Elevó las manos a la altura de sus ojos. ¿Estaba soñando? Frente a ella Merlín avanzó caminando sin percatarse de su presencia. No la había visto en lo absoluto. ¿No se soñaba siempre en tercera persona? ¿Se podía estar físicamente dentro de un sueño? ¿Por qué podía verse a sí misma en el castillo de Camelot? Sin embargo, parecía ser la única que lo hacía, porque los sirvientes que cruzaban los pasillos y los soldados y caballeros que resguardaban las esquinas no notaban su presencia. ¿Sería invisible para ellos? Rose no quiso pensar más y corrió tras Merlín, quien casi desaparecía al final del pasillo.

El sol del día traspasaba los cristales de las ventanas y golpeaba las piedras del castillo con un dorado brillante. Rose podía respirar el olor a primavera y escuchar las risas de niños jugando por toda la ciudad; también escuchaba el movimiento de la gente, trabajando, transitando por la ciudad fortificada de Camelot. Aquel sueño era en definitiva mucho más vivo que el primero que tuvo la noche en la que se quedó dormida en la biblioteca junto a Scorpius. Nada estaba borroso y los sonidos llegaban a ella como si estuviera despierta. "Esto es demasiado raro", pensó.

Merlín salió del castillo tarareando una canción y Rose lo siguió de cerca, pero observando a su vez todo lo que la rodeaba. Varias chicas miraron a Merlín y se sonrojaron, pero el joven pareció no notarlo. Su cabello negro era desordenado, como el de Albus, e incluso más negro que el de él. Llamaba bastante la atención, especialmente sus ojos azules, grandes y profundos, y sus pómulos pronunciados.

Tras algunos minutos de cruzar por mercados y casas de la ciudad, Rose se vio en un sector resguardado y casi solitario. Merlín se escabulló tras unos pilares, escondiéndose de los guardias, y se paró frente a una puerta de hierro. Rose lo vio colocar su mano sobre la puerta y cerrar los ojos. Susurró algo en un idioma desconocido y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Rose no podía entender por qué podía verse a sí misma en el entorno. Su sueño pasado no había sido así; más que un sueño, parecía estar dentro de las memorias de alguien; dentro de la historia misma.

Merlín ingresó por la puerta y Rose se apresuró a seguirlo. Adentro, todo estaba sumamente oscuro. La pelirroja escuchó al mago pronunciar otra palabra indescriptible y una antorcha se encendió. El moreno la sacó de la pared y comenzó a descender por una larga escalera zigzageante. Rose entendió que debía estar en algo parecido a una catatumba o sótano de reclusión. El lugar olía a humedad. No le gustaba.

Pronto las escaleras terminaron y Merlín llegó a un espacio amplísimo lleno de estalactitas de rocas. En la oscuridad, Rose no pudo calcular la exacta profundidad del sitio. La luz de la antorcha llegaba a iluminar tan solo un sector, y de ahí en adelante se difuminaba, opacada por la negrura del espacio.

De repente, Rose escuchó unos movimientos desde las profundidades de aquel lugar. Merlín elevó la antorcha.

-Vesporg.- llamó el moreno. – Soy yo, Merlín.

Rose contuvo el aliento cuando de entre la oscuridad pudo ver unos ojos enormes y amarillos. En cuestión de segundos escuchó un aleteo tan fuerte y poderoso que instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos. Un aliento caliente y con olor a hollín se esparció por el ambiente.

-Por Merlín…- soltó la gryffindoriana con los labios entre abiertos.

Un enorme dragón apareció frente a sus ojos, con escamas plateadas y filosos dientes que resplandecían. Rose contuvo la respiración: nunca había visto una criatura tan grande. Los dragones que existían en la actualidad eran mucho más pequeños. Sus ancestros les triplicaban el tamaño.

-A Hagrid le encantaría esto…- dijo en voz baja, pero no hubo sonido alguno. Se dio cuenta de que su voz no existía en aquel lugar. Allí, ella era tan solo un espejismo.

El dragón fijó sus enormes ojos en Merlín.

-Has vuelto, después de todo.- dijo el dragón y Rose se petrificó. ¿Un dragón que hablaba? ¿Qué clase de sueño era aquel? ¿Podría acaso ser más absurdo?

Merlín esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Siempre regreso. – le dijo en un tono afable. – Aunque no me guste escuchar todo lo que dices.

El dragón pareció pensativo y resopló, lanzando un poco de humo por sus fosas nasales.

-Supongo entonces que has logrado detener a la bruja.

-No le digas así.- respondió el moreno, bruscamente. Su tono, antes amable, cambió junto a su expresión. El dragón no pareció sorprendido.

-Te niegas a escuchar mis advertencias… Pues bien: los males que acaecerán sobre ti y Camelot serán grandes.

Rose fijó sus ojos azules en Merlín. El moreno tenía una expresión cálida a la luz de la antorcha, y sus ojos parecían nublados por dudas y temores, pero se mantenía firme.

-Conozco a Morgana. Tiene un buen corazón. Ella…

-Ella es peligrosa.

-Asumiré las consecuencias.- determinó Merlín, zanjando la conversación y estableciendo un silencio prolongado.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, el dragón habló:

-¿A qué has venido entonces, si está claro que lo que digo no es trascendente?

Merlín meneó la cabeza.

-Es trascendente. En verdad lo es.- lo corrigió, el moreno. – Hace unos días Arturo y yo encontramos un niño en las afueras de Camelot. Había sido herido por unos bandidos y…

-Sé bien quién es ese niño.- dijo el dragón, botando humo nuevamente. – Sé que la bruja se ofreció a cuidar de él.

-Morgana tiene una debilidad por los niños.- dijo Merlín, sonriendo. – Ella es, dulce.

-Pero has venido porque lo dulce está empezando a parecerte amargo, ¿no es cierto?- le preguntó el dragón, incisivamente.

Merlín tragó saliva.

-No tiene nada que ver con Morgana.- dijo en un tono grave. – Es, el niño. Se ha estado recuperando y Uther no tiene problema en que Morgana lo cuide, después de todo, ella le rogó que le permitiera tenerlo en su habitación. Pero…

-Ya te diste cuenta de que el niño tiene magia.- completó el dragón.

Merlín lo miró con perplejidad.

-Sí.- afirmó finalmente. – Y temo que Morgana también lo está sospechando.- Rose notó preocupación en el semblante del moreno, y se acercó más para escuchar todo con claridad. – Si Uther se entera de que el niño tiene magia, va a matarlo. No está seguro aquí, por eso vine. Porque si hay algo que se pueda hacer, sé que tú lo sabrás.

El dragón agudizó sus ojos amarillentos y por unos segundos, Rose tuvo miedo.

-Lo mejor que puede pasar es que Uther Pendragon mande al niño a la hoguera.- dijo el dragón.

Merlín dio un paso hacia atrás. Su rostro estaba petrificado ante la respuesta oscura y violenta de Vesporg. Por varios segundos lo miró con incredulidad profunda. El silencio era insostenible.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el moreno.

Vesporg resopló y el sonido hizo eco en todo el lugar.

-Lo que oíste, pequeño héroe.- dijo el dragón. – Ese niño debe morir.

-Basta.- sentenció Merlín. Sus ojos estaban manchados de indignación. – No importa lo que digas. No voy a permitir que ese niño sea sacrificado. Es solo un niño.

-Ese niño será quien guíe a la bruja a la oscuridad.- dijo Vesporg con firmeza.- Si no vas a permitir que muera, entonces, sepáralo de ella. Sácalo de Camelot cuanto antes.

Merlín asintió y bajó la mirada. Rose notó que tenía los puños cerrados y que parecía bastante aturdido. Tras unos momentos de quietud e inmovilidad, el moreno levantó la mirada hacia la bestia.

-Lo haré.- dijo con suavidad. – Y no vuelvas a decir que no te escucho.

El dragón se fue hundiendo en la pétrea oscuridad del espacio rocoso.

-Escuchas, pero a medias, joven héroe. Y el futuro será terrible.

A la velocidad de un parpadeo Rose se vio en una sala que reconoció de inmediato como la de la casa de Gaius. Merlín comía en una mesa, en silencio. La puerta se abrió abruptamente.

Rose contuvo el aire al ver a Morgana cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tenía un vestido verde y largo, y su cabello negro caía en ondulaciones por su espalda. Su piel tenía un aspecto suave, y sus ojos verdes estaban acompañados por pestañas largas y cejas perfectamente arqueadas. El cuadro en la Orden no le hacía justicia a su belleza: en verdad, era la mujer más bella que Rose jamás hubiese visto antes.

Al verla, Merlín se puso de pie bruscamente y tragó sin masticar lo que tenía en la boca. Tosió varias veces y se golpeó el pecho, a punto de ahogarse, pero se recompuso de inmediato. Morgana caminó hacia él sin percatarse de lo que su presencia había causado; parecía sumida en sus propias preocupaciones.

-Disculpa que haya venido así, tan apresuradamente.- dijo ella. – Es que, no sé con quién más hablar.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Merlín, interesado.

-Es Mordred.- dijo Morgana. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Merlín con consternación. – Tiene magia.

Rose vio cómo Merlín bajaba la mirada y le daba la espalda a la morena mientras fingía recoger unas cosas sobre un escritorio. Morgana dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Merlín, tienes que ayudarme.- dijo la morena. – Si Uther llega a saberlo…Mordred es solo un niño.- la voz de Morgana se quebró. – Tienes que ayudarme a sacarlo de aquí.

Tras un breve silencio, Merlín se volteó y fijó sus ojos azules en los de Morgana.

-Puedes contar conmigo.- le dijo, y ella esbozó una sonrisa tibia e inocente.

-Sabía que podría.- dijo Morgana. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, levemente. – Aquí todos son prácticos, pero tú eres diferente. Siempre lo has sido.

Merlín le dedicó una mirada profunda y cálida que hizo que Morgana bajara la suya al suelo, tímidamente, mientras jugaba con sus manos de forma torpe.

-De cualquier forma…tenemos que buscar un lugar en donde pueda vivir allá afuera.- dijo Morgana, intentando disfrazar los efectos que tenía la mirada del moreno sobre ella.

Merlín asintió.

-Déjamelo a mí.- le dijo. – Sé en dónde va a estar seguro, y además, con los suyos.

Morgana se acercó a él con una expresión interrogativa y a la vez de interés.

-¿Lo suyos?- preguntó.

-Sí.- afirmó Merlín y esbozó una sonrisa. – Los druidas.

Rose parpadeó varias veces, anonadada. Si no recordaba mal, los druidas eran sectas de magos que vivían independientemente en aquella época, fuera de ciudades y aldeas, bajo sus propias reglas. Usualmente eran nómadas y jamás se establecían en ninguna parte específica, por ello eran muy difíciles de encontrar.

Morgana pareció confundida.

-Los druidas…- dijo en un tono muy bajo. – Pero…ellos…

-Sé dónde encontrarlos.- dijo Merlín. – Déjamelo a mí. Nada le sucederá a Mordred.

Morgana asintió y Rose estuvo completamente segura de que no existía confianza más plena y absoluta que la que la morena le tenía a Merlín. Era una confianza ciega y de entrega total, una confianza que pocas veces había visto antes. De hecho, solo la había visto en sus padres.

De repente, Rose se vio en una habitación diferente pero familiar. Sí, la recordaba muy bien: era el cuarto de Morgana. A pesar de que en su sueño anterior todo había estado algo borroso, reconoció las cortinas aterciopeladas, los grandes ventanales y los candelabros bañados en oro. Sobre la cama estaba sentado un niño muy blanco, de cabello oscuro, lacio, y ojos celestes. Tenía un aspecto angelical e inocente. Su mirada estaba fija en Morgana, quien se colocaba un sobretodo rojo y se cubría la cabeza con la capucha. A Rose le pareció que Mordred la obsevaba de una forma enigmática, con curiosidad, anhelo, y algo más que no pudo descifrar.

Morgana volteó hacia él y le sonrió con ternura.

-Ven, toma mi mano.- le dijo, extendiéndosela en el aire.

Mordred no se movió de la cama. Sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en los verdes de la morena.

-Me sacarás de Camelot.- dijo el niño con cierto resentimiento, y Rose notó que tenía una voz bastante suave y melodiosa. – Me alejarás de ti.

Morgana frunció el ceño, notablemente dolida por las palabras de Mordred.

-No es lo que quisiera.- dijo la morena, y en sus ojos se podía ver que decía la verdad. – Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Mordred miró hacia la ventana, dándole el perfil a Morgana.

-Me alejarás de ti porque soy un monstruo.- soltó.

Rose vio cómo los ojos de Morgana se llenaron de lágrimas mientras caminaba hacia el niño y se arrodillaba frente a él, tomándole las manos.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso.- dijo la morena.- Nunca.

Mordred volvió a mirarla, inexpresivamente.

-Eso es lo que piensan todos.

-Yo no.- dijo Morgana, mirándolo con profundidad.

Mordred esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Eso es porque tú también eres un monstruo.

Morgana lo miró con incredulidad y confusión. Sus labios temblaron, como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras para hacerlo. Sin embargo los dos fueron interrumpidos por Merlín, quien tras tocar la puerta entró rápidamente a la habitación. Los ojos celestes de Mordred se clavaron en los azules de Merlín con frialdad, mirada que el moreno le devolvió con una de desconfianza.

-Todo está listo, Morgana. Distraje a los guardias.- dijo Merlín. – Es ahora o nunca.

Morgana asintió y se puso de pie. Mordred también lo hizo, esta vez, él tomando la iniciativa y agarrando la mano de Morgana. Merlín lo notó y creyó percibir en el niño una sonrisa sardónica.

-Vamos.- dijo la morena.

Rose siguió al trío cuando éstos salieron de la habitación y se deslizaron rápidamente por varios pasillos, bajando algunas escaleras, y cruzando dos salones. El castillo era grande y por la noche, algo atemorizante. Justo al llegar a una salida, Merlín detuvo a Morgana.

-Hasta aquí llegas tú.- le dijo con calidez. – Será mucho más fácil que pasemos desapercibidos si distraes a los guardias del norte.

Morgana asintió y con tristeza fijó sus ojos en Mordred. El niño la miró con facciones quietas, pero una intensidad extraña en su mirada. La morena le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

-Vas a estar bien, lo prometo.- dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Y espero que algún día, cuando Uther ya no reine sobre Camelot, podamos volver a vernos.

Morgana se inclinó y depositó un beso afectuoso y profundo en la frente de Mordred, no se había percatado de que el niño aún no le había soltado la mano, y por eso, justo cuando estuvo a punto de irse se vio forzada a regresar sobre dos de sus pasos, pues Mordred aún apretaba su mano contra la de ella y sus ojos, como el cielo antes de la tormenta, la miraban relampagueantes.

-Nos volveremos a ver.- le dijo él, suavemente. – Pronto. Te estaré esperando.

Morgana lo miró con cierta confusión, no entendiendo bien a qué se refería. Merlín tomó a Mordred por la otra mano y lo haló consigo, separándolo de la morena con incomodidad. Cuando el niño al fin soltó su mano, Rose vio cómo Morgana adquiría una expresión de lividez. Giró su mano y la elevó: en ella tenía un pequeño papel. La gryffindoriana se acercó, algo temerosa, a la bruja. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que nadie podía verla y tenía la sensación de que de repente alguien la descubriría. En un pergamino húmedo y sucio pudo leer claramente lo siguiente:

"_Si quieres respuestas, busca a los druidas; a los monstruos, como tú y yo."_

Morgana apretó el papel entre sus manos y luego contra su pecho.

En una habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, Rose Weasley Granger abrió los ojos con suavidad. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía tranquila y pacíficamente.

En su mano derecha, el anillo ardía contra su piel.

-Por Merlín…- murmuró en voz baja y ronca. – Esto no son solo sueños.


	11. El vínculo

_Queridísimas lectoras! he vuelto. Siento haberme demorado tanto con la actualización, pero ya saben, las fechas me tragaron viva. Acá les cuento que hace un frío que ni se imaginan, especialmente por las noches. Pasé muy bien fin de año en la hacienda de mi cuñado. En fin, espero que ustedes también hayan tenido un año nuevo espectacular._

_Hoy no voy a poder responder sus mensajes por falta de tiempo, el trabajo y la facu me tienen ocupadísima y, de hecho, ahora mismo estoy en un cyber así que mejor me apresuro. Para compensarlo, les traigo este capítulo megalargo de casi 50 páginas en word :) Espero que lo disfruten. Estamos cada vez más cerca de ver romancer entre Scorpius y Rose._

_Infinitas gracias por sus reviews :) contestaré los próximos, lo prometo._

**Capítulo XI**

**El vínculo  
**

**1.-**

- ¡Vamos!- exclamó Fred, arrancándole el periódico a Louis. - ¿Qué dice el profeta?

Hugo carraspeó mientras tomaba varios waffles y luego les huntaba miel.

-Dice que estamos en la mismísima…

¡Hugo!- lo interrumpió Lily, molesta por el lenguaje inapropiado que su primo había estado a punto de utilizar en la mesa. Ese tipo de inmadureces la irritaban: había sitios en donde estaba bien utilizar las palabras que uno quisiera, pero el gran comedor no era ese lugar. Tras entornar los ojos para hacer público su descontento, miró a su primo Fred. – Dice que la televisión muggle es una ventana abierta a nuestro mundo.

-Solo pasan extensos reportajes de nuestras entradas, de cómo funcionamos, nuestra moneda, nuestras leyes, en fin. Estamos denudos. Incluso hay magos que están vendiendo videos desde el interior del Ministerio o de Gringotts.- dijo Louis.

-¿Desde cuándo los magos saben utilizar videocámaras?- preguntó Albus.

-No somos tan diferentes a los muggles: todo aprendemos si hay dinero de por medio.- dijo Lily.

Rose, por su parte, escuchaba lo que sus primos discutían pero a medias. Le interesaba lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico tras la revelación de Exus y estaba preocupada por ello; pero no podía tampoco dejar de pensar en los anillos. Ya no le cabía duda de que era gracias a ellos que podía ver lo que veía durante las noches, y por lo tanto, no podían ser sueños. Estaba claro que aquellos anillos debían ser una especie de fuente almacenadora de memorias, algo que le permitía a Rose revivir el pasado. Sin embargo, lo que veía cada noche era siempre tan desconcertante. La amistad, la confianza que veía entre Merlín y Morgana no había sido una invención suya: significaba entonces, que en verdad esa relación existió, que antes de ser enemigos, fueron todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué ninguna biografía ni escrito sobre la vida de Merlín mencionaba aquello? ¿Era acaso algo desconocido por todos? Pero si era así, si en verdad era algo que nadie sabía, entonces, ¿por qué Ásban les había enviado esos anillos? Él tenía que saber la verdad, y si la sabía, ¿por qué no la hacía pública? ¿lo consideraba, acaso, un dato intrascendente? Quizás, era probable que lo fuera. Después de todo, el que Merlín y Morgana hubiesen sido amigos no cambiaba el curso de la historia que todos conocían ya. Pero sí desmentía el mito de la bruja siempre enemiga, ambiciosa y de sangre fría que se había construido alrededor de la figura de Morgana. Rose consideraba que era importante que todos supieran que la asesina de Merlín alguna vez fue una chica inocente y de buenas intenciones. Eso era algo que debía saberse, aunque no tuviera mayor trascendencia.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor vio a Scorpius ingresar al gran comedor y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Iba acompañado de Alexander y Megara, cuyo brazo parecía ya en perfectas condiciones gracias a los hechizos reparadores de Madame Pomfrey. Rose tragó saliva. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decirle a Scorpius? Rose dudó: si aquellos anillos eran alguna pista para la segunda prueba, era evidente que no debía decirle nada; después de todo, él ya se reservó información importante alguna vez y era hora de que tuviera una cucharada de su propia medicina. Sin embargo, a Rose le había asaltado una idea que cada segundo se hacía más grande en su cabeza y la mareaba. Esa idea era en realidad el planteamiento de una posibilidad que jamás había considerado antes: ¿y si los anillos no eran una pista para la segunda prueba? ¿y si…no eran una pista, en lo absoluto?

Era una idea descabellada, por supuesto; pero tenía sentido. Aquello explicaría por qué los dos anillos estaban en su sobre, y no uno en el de Scorpius. También explicaría por qué nada de lo que había visto gracias a ellos tenía algo que ver con las otras pistas dadas por Ásban. Los sueños que hasta entonces había experimentado no se relacionaban en lo absoluto ni con la biografía de Merlín, ni con el mensaje que Merlín les había dejado en el sobre.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué esos anillos habían venido dentro de su sobre? Y lo que era aún más importante, ¿para qué? Rose estaba confundida, pero entendió que debía, fuese como fuese, obtener el anillo que le había dado a Scorpius; tenía que comprobar que el anillo que ahora tenía en su poder el slytherin hiciese lo mismo que el que ella usaba. Eran gemelos, pero eso no significaba que mostraran o produjeran lo mismo. No tenía otra opción: debía pedírselo.

Y su ánimo cayó al suelo tras aquella nefasta conclusión.

No quería hablar con Scorpius, mucho menos después de haberlo escuchado hablándole tan amenazadoramente a su primo. Como siempre, el slytherin había sido respetuoso, pero también había dejado bastante claro que dejaría de serlo si lo empujaban a ello. A Rose no le había gustado la forma en la que se dirigió a Albus tras el accidente de Megara, y le quedó claro una vez más que los prejuicios que los slytherins tenían con los gryffindors eran igual de fuertes que los que los gryffindors tenían con los slytherins. Francamente, Rose estaba harta de ser juzgada de forma tan dura; y también que sus primos, es decir, su familia, tuviese que soportar lo mismo.

Además, por supuesto, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de Scorpius. Quería sacárselo de la cabeza, de sus pensamientos, y sobre todo, dejar de sentir admiración y respeto por él. Quería, al menos, que su corazón dejase de correr dentro de su pecho cada vez que el slytherin estuviese cerca. Quería muchas cosas, y para ello, necesitaba alejarse de él.

Estar cerca de Scorpius Malfoy era problemático.

Rose tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja, algo deprimida ante la verdad que se asomó nítida frente a sus ojos. Le dolía, sí; le dolía ver su reflejo en los ojos metálicos del slytherin porque era, después de todo, un reflejo distorcionado de ella. La realidad era que Scorpius no la veía. No la veía en lo absoluto.

Aún así tenía que pedirle el anillo.

¿Cómo demonios haría eso?

**2.-**

**Yo, Negro**

El día había empezado para Scorpius con un sabor extrañamente amargo en los labios. Durante el desayuno no supo muy bien a qué se debía. Estaba tranquilo porque Megara estaba mejorando rápidamente gracias a los hechizos de Madame Pomfrey, y sin embargo, algo lo estaba haciendo sentir inusualmente incómodo, como si tuviera una pequeña astilla clavada en la piel; una espina. Y entonces, vio a Rose.

La vio fugazmente y casi por accidente. Había levantado la mirada de su mesa mientras se servía algo de leche y sus ojos metálicos chocaron contra la figura esbelta y el cabello rojo de Rose Weasley. La gryffindoriana desayunaba en silencio, pero todos sus primos la rodeaban y hablaban entre ellos. Su mirada no se detuvo en la pelirroja y regresó a su propia mesa, pero aquel pequeño encuentro visual fue suficiente como para entender que la espina que tenía atrevesada en la garganta tenía apellido de héroes de guerra. Weasley Granger. Rose.

Sí, era ella. Desde el día anterior en la enfermería no había podido sentirse del todo tranquilo. Al principio pensó que se debía solo a Megara, pero luego comprendió que había algo más: era la forma en la que Rose lo había mirado, con cierta decepción, al alejarse con su primo tras la discusión que sostuvo con Albus. Eran sus palabras, suaves pero contundentes: "No tiene caso", que retumbaban en su cabeza y lo hacían sentir extraño. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Tras pensarlo, supo que en el fondo, sí le importaba lo que Rose pensara de él. Después de todo, ella era su competencia. Quería demostrarles a todos en el colegio quién era Scorpius Malfoy, pero también quería demostrárselo a Rose, sobre todo a ella. Rose era la representación de todo lo que le recordaba el pasado de sus padres. Por supuesto que le importaba cerrar la boca rosada de Rose Weasley Granger. Claro que le importaba. Y tras aquella mirada que la pelirroja le había dedicado había decepción; y a Scorpius se le hacía insoportable.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, desde que la competencia inició, Rose lo había mirado con timidez y algo de candidez. Él siempre lograba intimidarla, y al final, la pelirroja lo veía incluso, con cierta admiración cuando en las clases se las arreglaba para vencerla en unos cuantos temas. Estaba acostumbrado a la mirada suave e infantil de Rose, casi inocente, que contrastaba con su lengua bastante larga e ingeniosa cuando se trataba de responderle. Pero a lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a la mirada que le había dado la tarde pasada en la enfermería.

¿Por qué lo había mirado así? ¿Por la forma en la que le habló a Albus? Scorpius había repasado mentalmente sus exactas palabras para con el moreno, y no le parecía que hubiese excedido los límites. Lo trató como lo tenía que tratar dadas las circunstancias. ¿Qué esperaba ella? Además, el que tuviera roces son su primo no significaba que la cordialidad que habían establecido entre ellos tras las sesiones en la oficina de Malone tenía que desaparecer. Scorpius no tenía nada contra Rose, por el momento. Incluso, había aceptado tras las sesiones de lectura que la gryffindoriana era, si se lo proponía, una compañía amena; también había corroborado que trabajaban muy bien juntos cuando hacían a un lado sus diferencias. Scorpius incluso había empezado a dudar acerca de la imagen que se había construido de Rose Weasley. Pensó que tal vez Alexander tenía razón, tal vez se había dejado llevar por la competencia y los prejuicios. Era verdad que Rose era una chica rectilínea y reprimida, escondida en su caparazón, pero era inteligente y, tenía que admitir que era la única capaz de hacerle competencia en todo Hogwarts.

Ya no la subestimaba, definitivamente se había dado cuenta de que Rose era a veces, impredecible. Nunca esperó, por ejemplo, que fuese capaz de tomar la decisión que tomó en la primera prueba. Eso, además de haberlo enojado, lo había desconcertado. Se dio cuenta ese mismo día que en realidad no sabía nada de Rose. Tampoco creía que ella misma supiera bien la clase de bruja que guardaba dentro. En el bosque, durante la clase de Control Mágico, Scorpius había quedado anonadado tras descubrir la habilidad de la gryffindoriana con el fuego. Era cierto que no lo sabía dominar y que a penas conseguía crear llamas débiles, pero con un correcto entrenamiento podría ser capaz de incendiar el bosque entero. Rose no era para nada predecible, como lo había imaginado. Era su competencia, y no podía seguir subestimándola si quería vencerla.

En todo caso, Scorpius reconocía ahora ciertas virtudes en Rose sin que esto cambiara el hecho de que no le agradaba como persona. Después de todo, había tomado una decisión que aún no aprobaba, y además, la había visto saliendo de la sala común de Hufflepuff, rompiendo las reglas que hipócritamente defendía con tanto ahínco.

Y sin embargo, al inicio de las clases el sinsabor en sus labios solo se intensificó.

En el aula de adivinación, el profesor Firenze lo unió con Rose para un trabajo en clase. Scorpius hizo algunas cosas que jamás hubiese hecho antes: por ejemplo, le dejó a la gryffindoriana una taza herbal sobre el escritorio, y además, colocó el termómetro muy cerca de ella para que pudiera cogerlo cuando quisiera sin tener que pedirlo. Incluso le permitió usar más de la mitad de la esencia de menta que ambos debían compartir. Claro que todas estos gestos fueron para Rose imperceptibles, pero Scorpius no pudo creer que no viese lo generoso que estaba siendo con ella. Para él, se trataba de lo más evidente, y al notar la frialdad con la que Rose lo trataba, sin siquiera mirarlo o dirigirle la más pequeña de las palabras, se puso de mal humor. Su mal genio se intensificó cuando la pelirroja logró ver formas en su taza herbal, formas que Firenze halagó profundamente, y él no logró ver nada. Odiaba adivinación. Era la clase más imprecisa y estúpida de todas.

Debido a su mal genio, las siguientes clases optó por ignorar a Rose de la misma forma en la que ella lo hacía con él. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía importarle lo que la pelirroja pensara o creyera. Después de todo, era solo ella, Rose Weasley. Una chica que no le agradaba, con la que ni siquiera podía establecer una conversación interesante. De repente, al decirse eso, recordó que sí había podido establecer una conversación no solo interesante, sino inteligente, durante las sesiones de lectura, cuando por primera vez los dos dejaron a un lado los prejuicios y su rivalidad. Su argumento mental cayó al suelo.

Entonces lo admitió: sí, le importaba lo que pensara Rose Weasley. Increíblemente. Absurdamente.

Y eso, lo tuvo de pésimo humor durante casi toda la mañana.

**3.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Después del almuerzo, Rose fue directo a la biblioteca para redactar una lista con puntos que encontrara convergentes entre el mensaje de Merlín y el libro de Ásban, todo con el fin de desentrañar alguna pista que le permitiera prepararse para la segunda prueba. Por supuesto, al ingresar a la biblioteca sus ojos azules encontraron los metálicos de Scorpius, quien estaba instalado ya en una de las mesas, seguramente haciendo lo mismo que ella pensaba hacer. Recordó que debía pedirle el anillo, pero su orgullo pudo más y siguió de largo, sin mirarlo, hacia la misma mesa que siempre ocupaba.

No, no quería hablarle.

Además, no había pensado cómo pedirle el anillo sin que sospechara o se negara. Lo cierto era que no había forma de hacerlo; la única manera era diciéndole la verdad y contándole todo sobre los sueños.

Y aquello era algo que ella no quería hacer.

De modo que se sentó y puso sobre la mesa algunos libros y un cuaderno de apuntes sobre el cual podría escribir y olvidarse de Scorpius Malfoy. Lamentablemente, hacerlo no le resultó tan fácil. Especialmente cuando, de reojo, vio al slytherin ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella a paso decidido. Su corazón empezó a desbocarse nuevamente y su piel se erizó.

Maldición.

Scorpius empujó la silla que estaba frente a Rose y la volteó, sentándose informalmente y fijando sus ojos metálicos en la pelirroja. Ella lo miró con severidad, pero a él pareció importarle poco.

-¿Ya estableciste la relación entre el libro y el mensaje?- preguntó Scorpius en un tono algo ácido. Evidentemente, continuaba resentido por el trato que Rose le había dado. Y además, estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber podido soportar sus ansias de acercarse. La había visto entrar a la biblioteca y la forma en la que lo ignoró solo intensificó su molestia.

-Creí que habíamos acordado trabajar por separado una vez que hubiésemos acabado la lectura.- dijo Rose con sequedad.

Para Scorpius, aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada. Su orgullo se vio herido y tuvo que admitir que estaba haciendo el papel de tonto. Sí, ambos habían acordado aquello. Bajo otras circunstancias Scorpius no estaría allí, sentado, preguntándole algo que en realidad no le interesaba. En verdad, lo que le interesaba era saber por qué Rose lo había mirado como lo hizo en la enfermería y, sobre todo, saber por qué lo estaba ignorando. Eso le interesaba, pero no se lo preguntaría. Mucho menos ahora que la pelirroja lo había rechazado tan tajantemente. De inmediato buscó la forma de reivindicarse.

-Sí, eso acordamos.- le dijo con marcada irritación. – Pero pensé que ya que hemos ahorrado tanto tiempo, podríamos ahorrar más intercambiando percepciones.

Rose lo miró con incredulidad.

-Claro, porque eso es lo que me muero de ganas de hacer desde que descubrí que me engañaste en la primera prueba, cuando hicimos lo de intercambiar percepciones.- le dijo, ácidamente. – Fui ingenua una vez, Malfoy, pero no lo seré dos veces.

Scorpius soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y la miró con algo de enojo y frustración.

-Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener una conversación cordial contigo Weasley, como en la oficina de Malone, pero tú lo haces imposible.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué querrías mantener una conversación cordial con alguien como yo?- le preguntó Rose, escupiendo todo el veneno que tenía guardado. – Es decir, ya que soy un ser humano tan deplorable como lo has dejado en claro varias ocasiones…recuerda, gané la primera prueba por mandar a la hoguera a una niña; y que no se te olvide que soy la prima de Albus Potter, un psicópata potencial que disfruta de golpear mujeres.

-Scorpius se puso de pie bruscamente y la miró, esta vez, sin ninguna intención de esconder su enojo. Ella misma había sacado a relucir el tema de Albus; era ahora o nunca.

-Así que de eso se trata.- soltó, clavándole los ojos encima. – De tu primo.

-No.- dijo Rose, también poniéndose de pie. – Se trata de todo.

Scorpius agudizó su mirada.

-¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara ante tu primo después de lo que le hizo a Megara?

-No lo sé.- dijo Rose, furiosa.- Tal vez esperé que lo escuchaces, que tus amigos lo escucharan; esperé, que ya que ustedes siempre se llenan la boca diciendo que son víctimas de los prejuicios gryffindorianos, no hicieran lo mismo que tanto critican. Evidentemente, esperé demasiado.

Rose recogió sus libros y sus cuadernos de forma torpe y caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Scorpius la siguió, casi corriendo tras ella y confundido porque no sabía por qué estaba siguiéndola. Pronto la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo, forzánndola a voltear. Los libros y el cuaderno de Rose cayeron al piso, haciendo eco en la biblioteca vacía.

-Rob Finnigan felicitó a tu primo como si hubiese sido algo planeado, ¿qué otra cosa podíamos creer?- dijo Scorpius, poseído por un impulso de justificarse.

Rose trató de liberar su brazo de la mano de Scorpius, pero no pudo.

-¡¿Rob Finnigan? ¿Hablas en serio?- exclamó ella, ofendida. - ¿En verdad crees todo lo que ese tipejo tenga por decir? ¿En realidad tiene su palabra tanta credibilidad?

Scorpius, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras. Rose logró soltarse de él y lo miró con profundo disgusto.

-Eres exactamente igual a los que criticas. Estás lleno de prejuicios y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darle una oportunidad a Albus.- dijo Rose, alterada. - ¡Por Merlín! ¡Él solo quería disculparse y ninguno de ustedes lo dejó! ¿Qué clase de persona agrede a otra apropósito y luego se acerca a pedir perdón? Incluso por lógica debieron haber entendido que no se trató de otra cosa que un accidente.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cabeza y guardó silencio. Las ideas dentro de su mente se atropellaban las unas a las otras. Todo era demasiado confuso. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que actuaba igual que aquellos que detestaba, y eso le produjo escalofríos; no quería ser como Rob Finnigan, no quería ser esa clase de persona. Y Rose Weasley se lo estaba haciendo ver. ¿Había algo más patético que eso?

Rose suspiró, agotada, y meneando la cabeza se agachó al suelo para recoger sus libros. Scorpius, aún aturdido y disgustado, se inclinó también para ayudarla.

-Déjalo así Malfoy.- dijo Rose.- No importa.

-Sí importa.- dijo Scorpius, su voz tenía la aspereza de un ladrillo. – Me importa.

Rose fijó sus ojos azules en los de él con incomprensión. Scorpius le entregó el último libro que yacía en el suelo y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo. Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos. Scorpius la miró directamente a los ojos, enfrentándola.

-Voy a ser honesto contigo, Rose.- dijo el slytherin con incomodidad pero sin abandonar la firmeza que lo caracterizaba. – No me he sentido bien desde esa tarde en la enfermería. Al principio, pensé que tenía que ver con la forma en la que me miraste, pero ahora sé que es porque actué justo como odio que otros actúen; porque vi mi reflejo en la forma en la que me miraste, y no me gustó.

Rose frunció el ceño. Sí, ella sabía bien lo que era eso. Scorpius continuaba mirándola, por primera vez, abriéndose con ella.

-No soy así.- dijo el slytherin. – Es irónico, pero de alguna forma, tus sermones siempre terminan afectándome.

Rose tragó saliva y se sonrojó sutilmente.

-No quise sermonearte.- le dijo.

-Claro que quisiste. Te encanta sermonear.- dijo Scorpius, deshaciéndose de su mal humor, pero sin demostrarlo demasiado. Luego carraspeó. – Solo quiero que sepas con quién estás compitiendo. Y puedo ser muchas cosas pero no soy como Rob Finnigan. Nunca lo seré. Mi comportamiento con Albus fue inapropiado. Hablaré con él.

Rose lo miró sorprendida y pestañeó varias veces. Entre abrió los labios, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió callar. No había nada qué decir. Se llevó un rizo suelto tras la oreja y asintió.

-Me parece bien, si quieres hacerlo.

-Quiero.- afirmó Scorpius, convencido. No sería jamás como los gryffindors que tanto detestaba, esos que lo juzgaban por el pasado de su padre sin siquiera darle una oportunidad. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lograría dirigirle la palabra a Albus Potter, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Rose no creyó ser capaz de continuar sosteniéndole la mirada y por eso dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Su corazón le latía en el centro de la garganta y una sensación tibia la estremecía por dentro. Todavía podía sentir una especie de ardor en el lugar exacto en donde Scorpius la había agarrado. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de salir, la voz del slytherin la detuvo por unos segundos.

-Rose.- le dijo, y su voz hizo eco en la biblioteca. – Ya no me interesa pelear contigo, nunca más.

La gryffindoriana le dedicó una mirada transparente y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. No hizo ninguna otra cosa ni dijo nada antes de desaparecer por la puerta, porque quería, ante todo, alejarse del rubio cuanto antes y dejar de sentir esa tibieza, esa insoportable atracción.

Quería, en definitiva, desaparecer.

**4.-**

Roxanne se encontraba sentada bajo en árbol en las afueras de Hogwarts leyendo un libro. Quería relajarse un poco de los estudios obligatorios y la situación en la que se había metido al aceptar ayudar a Lysander a meterse a la habitación de Ben. Por más que trataba de no pensar en ello, no podía dejar de sentir que en el momento en el que ella y Dominique distrajeran a Ben para que Lysander pudiera revisar sus cosas, ella habría dado un paso sobre la línea de respeto que existe entre cualquier amistad, rompiendo inminentemente la suya con Ben. Y no es que ella y el castaño de cabello rizado fuesen amigos inseparables ni mucho menos, pero sí eran amigos, no tan cercanos, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

Roxanne suspiró. Aunque se sintiera mal por ello, no daría un solo pasa atrás. Lucy era más importante que cualquier cosa y siempre lo sería. La familia iba por encima de todo, era así como había crecido; junto a sus primos, apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas. Y si bien era cierto que quizás este asunto no era su problema y que estaba siendo lo que muchos llamaban "entrometida", ¡Qué diablos! Así eran los Weasley's: totales y completos entrometidos. Pero lo hacían porque se querían los unos a los otros. Y Roxanne estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por uno de los suyos. Lo que fuera.

- ¿Leyendo ciencia ficción?- dijo Lysander, quitándole el libro de entre las manos sentándose junto a ella en el césped. – Creí que solo te gustaban esas aburridas novelas rosa.

Roxanne le dedicó una mirada de profunda molestia.

- Ve a molestar a otra, Lysander.- dijo Roxanne, arrebatándole el libro de vuelta.

- Tranquila, chocolate.- le dijo el rubio, acariciándole rápidamente la mejilla.- Vine para decirte que esta noche lo es todo. Tú y Dominique tienen que arreglárselas para distraer a Ben y a sus dos compañeros de cuarto abajo en la sala común, mientras tanto, yo entraré a su habitación y revisaré esas cartas.

Roxanne asintió en silencio. Lysander la miró durante algunos segundos, como intentando leerla.

- ¿No te estarás echando para atrás?- le preguntó.

Roxanne fijó sus ojos achocolatados en los celestes de Lysander con decisión.

- Nunca.- le afirmó. – Es solo que, bueno, digamos que no es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa.

Lysander se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás.

- A veces hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer.- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Roxanne levantó una ceja.

- No entiendo.- le dijo, mirándolo con curiosidad. – Es decir, yo lo hago porque Lucy es mi prima. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué estás ayudádonos a todos en esta tarea de espionaje Weasley?

Lysander clavó sus ojos celestes en los de la morena y sonrió. Sus dientes eran perfectamente blancos y en las comisuras de sus labios se formaban pequeños hoyuelos.

- Creí que era bastante obvio, Roxanne.- dijo el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose el uniforme.- Porque pretendo convertirme en un Weasley cuando me case contigo.

Tras decir aquello, Lysander le guiñó un ojo a Roxanne de forma juguetona y caminó de regreso hacia el castillo. La mulata lo miró alejarse con la boca semiabierta y desconcertada. Jamás entendería a Lysander. ¿Por qué nunca se limitaba a responderle directamente y sin subterfugios?

Además, era obvio que bromeaba. ¿O no?

**5.-**

- No, realmente no hay nada peor que estar enamorada de un chico y saber que él en realidad muere por otra.- le dijo Nadja a Nina. No muy lejos de ella, Rose se había sentado a escribir en su cuaderno, organizando ideas para la segunda prueba. La sala común no estaba tan llena, pero la voz de Nadja valía por mil.

- Eso debe ser muy feo.- dijo Nina, inocentemente. Las dos ojeaban una revista.

- O que ese chico, además de estar enamorado de otra, ni siquiera te preste la menor atención. En otras palabras, que seas invisible para él.- dijo Nadja, y luego fijó sus ojos amarillos en Rose. – Rosie, ¿te ha pasado eso alguna vez?

Rose sintió un retorcijón en su estómago, pero se las arregló para ocultarlo y sin mirar a Nadja, respondió:

-No, nunca me he enamorado.- dijo la pelirroja, concentrada en su cuaderno.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Nadja.- ¿Y Vladimir?

Rose pareció fastidiada.

-Valdimir y yo ni siquiera fuimos novios. Salimos una vez y ya.

-¿Pero te enamoraste de él?- preguntó Nadja, entrometida.

Rose suspiró, cansinamente.

-Nadja, uno no se enamora de alguien tan fácilmente. Tienes que conocer a esa persona y compartir cosas. El amor es algo mucho más complicado que una simple atracción.

-Entonces, te atraía él, ¿no?- insistió la rubia.

-Por Merlín, Nadja, déjala en paz.- dijo Nina, avergonzada por la actitud de su amiga.

Rose levantó la mirada de su cuaderno y la fijó en la rubia gryffindoriana.

-No. Vladimir era solo un amigo. Es, solo un amigo.- le dijo, evidentemente irritada. – Hay otras cosas que me preocupan más que tener novios.

Nadja levantó una ceja.

-Vamos Rose, no te enojes.- le dijo.- Pero el amor es algo involuntario, no se manda en él. Y en todo caso, tampoco sentir atracción por alguien. Ya sabes como es.- Nadja se puso de pie y empezó a caminar como si estuviera en el aire.- Empiezas por fijarte en pequeños detalles, como en las facciones del rostro de esa persona…

Desde su asiento, Rose se sonrojó imperceptiblemente; recordó cómo en varias ocasiones se había sorprendido a sí misma observando los rasgos faciales monstruosamente perfectos de Scorpius.

-Luego,- continuó Nadja. – Tu corazón empieza a acelerarse cada vez que esa persona está cerca. Es como si todos tus sentidos se despertaran a la vez y corrieran a mil, uff una locura.- dijo la rubia, sonriendo y mirando a un punto vacío. – Después, reconoces su voz de entre todas las otras voces, aunque esté el mundo entero hablando lograrías identificar la de esa persona especial.

-Olvidas la admiración.- dijo Nina, tímidamente. – Cuando respetas a esa persona por lo que es, y lo que hace, y lo que piensa.

Rose se sentía más incómoda con cada palabra pronunciada, pero intentaba ocultarlo y mantenerse indiferente.

-Oh no,- dijo Nadja. – No, no; eso ya no es atracción, eso es el primer síntoma de un enamoramiento. Y un enamoramiento es mucho más profundo que una simple atracción.

Para la pelirroja, aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Rose cerró su cuaderno y tomó sus libros. En cuestión de segundos estuvo subiendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, dejando a Nadja y a Nina boquiabiertas.

-¡La espantaste!- dijo Nina reprobatoriamente a su amiga.

Nadja estuvo a punto de contestar, pero la repentina aparición de Albus desconcentró a las dos amigas. Los ojos verdes del moreno se fijaron en ellas y sonrió. Las dos le devolvieron la sonrisa a la vez, torpemente.

-¿Han visto a Lily?- les preguntó el moreno.

-¡Sí!- soltaron las dos, al unísono. Luego, avergonzadas, guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. Nadja se apresuró a contestar: - Salió hace unos quince minutos.

-Gracias, nos vemos.- dijo Albus, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la salida de la sala común.

Albus había estado buscando a Lily durante más de media hora para discutir con ella sobre nuevas tácticas de quidditch. Su próximo partido sería contra Ravenclaw, y si querían tener una oportunidad para ganar el campeonato debían derrotara los azules costase lo que les costase.

Sumergido en estos pensamientos avanzó por un pasillo largo a paso rápido, y solo se detuvo cuando una voz pronunciando su apellido con sequedad lo hizo detenerse abruptamente.

-Potter.

Albus se volteó y, con sorpresa, vio a Scorpius Malfoy a unos metros de él. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los metálicos del slytherin y hubo un silencio sepulcral que se extendió a lo largo del pasillo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios segundos. Albus parecía a la expectativa y sin intención alguna de hablar, de modo que Scorpius se forzó a sí mismo a hacerlo:

-Bien, te escucho.- le dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

Albus lo miró con incomprensión y algo de hastío.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

Scorpius dio un respingo.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero escuchar tu versión de lo sucedido con Megara.- le dijo, de mal humor. – Y no tengo mucho tiempo, así que mejor empieza de una vez.

Albus soltó una risa corta y sarcástica.

-Sin ofender, Malfoy, pero no te debo ningún tipo de explicación.- dijo el moreno. – A quien se la debo es a Zabini, y ella no quiere escucharme. Además, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir ese día en la enfermería. Fue un accidente.

Scorpius agudizó su mirada.

-Disculpa si me resulta imposible de creer.- le dijo en un tono de excepticismo.

-Que los de tu casa me crean o no, no me quita el sueño.- dijo el moreno. – Así que, si no te importa, voy a seguir con mi camino.

-Bien.- dijo Scorpius, evidentemente molesto. Dio media vuelta y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, pero entonces, volteó una vez más. – Y dile a tu prima que lo intenté.

Albus miró a Scorpius con confusión. El rubio entornó los ojos.

-Claro, olvidé que ustedes los Weasley son la mitad de la población de Hogwarts.- dijo el slytherin. – Me refiero a la única de tus primas que tiene la facultad de darme dolor de cabeza: Rose.

Y con esto, el rubio se alejó a paso decidido, dejando a Albus completamente desconcertado.

**6.- **

En la noche, después de la cena, Roxanne interceptó a Dominique justo antes de ingresar a la sala común. Tenían instrucciones específicas de Lysander de entretener a Ben y a sus dos compañeros de cuarto hasta que el rubio bajara las escaleras que correspondían a los dormitorios de los hombres con el pretexto de recoger un libro olvidado en la mesa. Esa sería la señal. Roxanne le explicó todo a Dominique y la rubia escuchó, tensa y nerviosa.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos haciendo esto?- preguntó Dominique.

-Por Lucy.- le recordó Roxanne. – Y porque Hugo nos matará si no obtenemos información esta misma noche.

-¿Quién hizo a Hugo el líder?

-Siempre lo es.- dijo Roxanne. – Hugo siempre es el líder cuando se trata de espionaje Weasley.

Las dos primas respiraron profundamente y caminaron hacia la entrada de su sala común. Roxanne iba a la cabeza. Tan pronto dijeron la contraseña, el cuadro se abrió y les dejó el paso libre. Las dos caminaron y cruzaron un pasillo corto que las llevó a la cálida sala común de Ravenclaw. En ella, varios ravenclaws conversaban antes de ir a dormir; algunos estaban en los sillones, otros en los muebles, y había unos cuantos rodeando la mesa, todos de distintas edades. Roxanne identificó a Ben y a sus dos compañeros de cuarto junto a la fogata. Hablaban animadamente frente al tablero de ajedrez. Siempre solían jugar una partida antes de ir a acostarse, era una costumbre, por eso supo que allí los encontraría aquella noche.

Roxanne respiró profundamente: era hora de actuar.

-Sígueme la corriente.- le dijo a Dominique, y se encaminó hacia Ben y los demás.

Los amigos de Ben le hicieron señas, haciéndole caer en cuenta que las Weasleys se estaban acercando. En el rostro del castaño se dibujó una sonrisa sincera.

-Roxanne, Dominique.- les dijo, saludándolas. – Llegan tarde, acabo de derrotar a Axel en ajedrez.

Axel, un joven de ojos pardos, se pasó una mano por la nuca, avergonzado.

-Ahora nos vamos a dormir.- dijo Ben, desperezándose.- Pueden jugar si quieren.- les dijo a las Weasleys.

Dominique estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, pero Roxanne se cruzó de brazos, asombrosamente tranquila y levantó una ceja.

-¿A dormir? Eres un bebé, Ben.- le dijo la mulata. – Es temprano, además, vine justamente a retarte.

Ben rió y sus amigos también lo hicieron.

-¿Retarme? – le preguntó el castaño. – Hoy no, Roxy. Mañana tenemos lección con Malone.- dijo, mirando a sus amigos. – Queremos descansar.

-Tranquilo, entiendo.- dijo Roxanne, sentándose frente al tablero. – Es decir, si yo fuera tú, también me negaría a jugar conmigo. Después de todo, te he ganado tantas veces que la posibilidad de perder otra vez, y frente a tus amigos, debe ser muy humillante.

Los amigos de Ben rieron sonoramente y le dieron varios golpes en la espalda al castaño. Roxanne sabía muy bien lo que hacía: si había algo a lo que ningún hombre podía negarse era a un reto, mucho menos cuando al proponérselo estaban presentes sus amigos; mucho menos cuando quien lo retaba era una chica.

Dominique pareció tranquilizarse y se sentó junto a su prima, sonriendo. Muy bajo le susurró al oído:

-Roxanne, eres un genio.

Ben guardó silencio durante algunos segundos mientras miraba a Roxanne son una sonrisa competitiva en sus labios. Poco después, asintió.

-Bien, Roxanne: juguemos.- le dijo el castaño. – Y veremos quién queda humillado esta vez.

**7.-**

Tras quedarse en la sala común de Slytherin con Megara, Lorcan y Alexander hasta las 12 de la noche, Scorpius decidió ir a su habitación y descansar para así estar listo para las clases del día siguiente, en las cuales pensaba redimirse por su fracaso en adivinación. Tenía que ser el mejor frente a los profesores; no podía permitirse ninguna falla, después de todo, ellos estaban informándoles a los de la Orden su desempeño diario. Cada paso contaba.

Alexander decidió ir a dormir también, pues al día siguiente planeaba crear una nueva estrategia para el equipo de quidditch. De modo que los dos subieron las escaleras juntos hacia el área de los dormitorios.

-El brazo de Megara estará bien en dos días más.- dijo Alexander, sonriendo. – Por un momento creí que debería seleccionar a otra buscadora.

Scorpius soltó aire de forma cansada mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio, despeinándolo. Su corbata estaba desarreglada y parte de su camisa blanca brotaba de su pantalón.

-Necesito que Megara acepte ser mi novia lo más pronto posible.- dijo el slytherin. – He sido bastante paciente, pero la abstinencia no es lo mío.

Alexander rió.

-Sí, la verdad me siento orgulloso de ti.- le dijo, dándole dos palmadas en la espalda.- No puedo creer que hayas durado tanto.

Scorpius lo miró ácidamente.

-Me está matando.- dijo el rubio, mal humorado.

-Te entiendo. Es decir, no te entiendo tanto, pero lo imagino.- dijo Alexander mientras se detenía en la puerta de su dormitorio. – Si ayer no hubiese estado con Doris Summers…

-¿Doris Summers?- preguntó Scorpius. – ¿No fue ella novia de Rob Finnigan?

Alexander sonrió ampliamente.

-Todavía lo es.- le aclaró. – Y por eso, tuvo un sabor deliciosamente especial.

Scorpius sonrió y meneó la cabeza mientras continuaba caminando hacia su habitación. No pretendía sermonear a su amigo; estaba de muy buen humor como para hacerlo. Las cosas con Rose se habían arreglado y Megara había aceptado pasar navidad en la mansión Malfoy. Antes de entrar a su habitación, Alexander le gritó:

-No me juzgues, que si mal no recuerdo hace unos pocos meses eras igual o peor que yo.

-Pero me aburrí. Y tú también te aburrirás, Nott.- le dijo Scorpius, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación personal de prefecto.

-No creo que me pueda aburrir nunca de eso.- dijo Alexander, como para sí mismo, cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras él.

Cuando Scorpius estuvo en su habitación hizo varias cosas: tomó un baño rápido, ordenó unos cuantos libros sobre su escritorio, tiró al tacho unas revistas que Megara le había recomendado y que él consideraba infinitamente aburridas, pero que igual había leído solo para complacerla, y finalmente, se dispuso a acostarse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, vio el anillo plateado sobre su velador y lo tomó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Lo observó durante algunos minutos, pensando en cómo podría relacionar aquellas inscripciones de lengua antigua con las pistas ya recibidas, y pensando en ello se quedó profundamente dormido.

No se percató en lo absoluto que el anillo de plata se había deslizado hasta la mitad de su dedo y, ligeramente, empezaba a centellear.

**Sueño # 3**

Rose se vio en un pasillo del castillo de Camelot, de inmediato reconoció las paredes de bloques grises y los grandes ventanales por donde penetraba ligera la luz del sol. Sí, estaba otra vez en el mundo de Merlín, y por alguna extraña razón no parecía tan nerviosa como las veces anteriores. Se había quedado hasta tarde tras analizar las pistas de la segunda prueba en su habitación, y luego, se había colocado el anillo y acostado casi con impaciencia, como si deseara dormir y aparecer allí, en Camelot. Rose no podía negar que estaba intrigada por la vida de Merlín, y también por Morgana. No veía en ella la amenaza ni la terrible mujer de la cual los libros de historia hablaban. ¿Cómo podía un ser que parecía ser amable, inocente y de buen corazón, transformarse en todo lo opuesto? Rose no podía comprenderlo, y por eso sabía que tenía que seguir siendo espectadora de la vida de Merlín. Tenía que hacerlo para saber la verdad.

Pero por el pasillo no pasaba nadie. Rose se volteó y dio dos pasos, buscando con interés la aparición de alguna persona.

Y sí, alguien apareció; pero no era quien esperaba.

La pelirroja dio un salto y chocó contra una armadura que, sin embargo, a penas se movió. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el cuerpo, el cabello y el rostro que poco a poco iban haciéndose visibles. Parpadeó varias veces y se llevó una mano a los labios. También contuvo la respiración.

Scorpius elevó su mano derecha frente a él, mirándola materializarse y pasar de ser un borrón extraño a obtener una forma natural y nítida. Luego, una vez que se percató de que todo su cuerpo estaba fijo en aquel espacio concreto, elevó sus ojos grises hacia el techo, las paredes, las ventanas. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, extrañado, pero sin nerviosismo ni sobresalto alguno; parecía, en realidad, saber exactamente lo que hacía. Scorpius tenía esa facultad: parecía saberlo todo.

Sin embargo, un pequeño destello en sus ojos metálicos le develaron a Rose la realidad: no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y, probablemente, creía que era un sueño. La gryffindoriana no salía aún de su estupor; miles de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza a una velocidad indescriptible. Tal vez fue por eso -por la sorpresa y la confusión-, que no pudo esconder su sobresalto:

-¿Dormiste con el anillo?- le preguntó la pelirroja con la voz agitada y como reclamándole.

Fue entonces cuando Scorpius clavó sus ojos en ella percatándose de su presencia por primera vez desde que apareció en el castillo. Rose sintió una corriente recorrerle la espalda, pero la ignoró. Scorpius la miró en silencio durante algunos segundos. Analizaba el rostro de Rose, blanco, casi pálido, acompañado por unos ojos azules grandes que lo miraban con algo de enojo y unos rizos que caían a los lados, descontrolados. La veía como si en realidad no la viera. Rose estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero aún así lo odiaba.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó Scorpius, desatento.

Rose respiró profundo y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡Dormiste con el anillo! ¡Sé que lo hiciste!- exclamó, frustrada.- Es la única explicación. Es la única forma en la que puedes estar aquí.

Scorpius pareció no escucharla y caminó hacia ella, acercándose demasiado. Rose retrocedió instintivamente y se sonrojó con violencia. Sus ojos azules lo miraron con nerviosismo e incomprensión, pero a él no le importó. Scorpius se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver las pocas pecas en el rostro de Rose y la dedicó una mirada distante, como de quien observa a un pez nadando en círculos dentro de una pecera.

-Qué extraño.- dijo el slytherin en voz alta.- Mis sueños no suelen ser así.- guardó silencio un segundo y con su mano derecha tomó un rizo de Rose para colocarlo con rapidez detrás de la oreja de la gryffindoriana, tal y como ella lo hacía siempre.- Además, yo nunca sueño contigo.

Rose, quien de por sí ya se sentía bastante incómoda con la cercanía y con que el slytherin la hubiese tocado, se apartó de él rápidamente y lo miró con severidad.

-Escucha.- le dijo en un tono firme.- Va a sonar una locura lo que te voy a decir, y probablemente no lo entiendas del todo ahora pero, es mejor que lo sepas de una vez ya que dormiste con el anillo y ahora sé que los dos hacen lo mismo. – Rose tomó aire y proseguió: - Esto no es un sueño.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa y luego volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

-Weasley, hablas demasiado.- dijo con cierto fastidio. – Debí soñarte muda.

Rose entornó los ojos y soltó un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

-No, Malfoy, esto no es un sueño.

Scorpius miró por una de las ventanas y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es este lugar? - soltó casi para sí mismo.

-Camelot.- le dijo Rose, cruzándose de brazos. – Estamos en Camelot.

Scorpius pareció comprender de repente, y Rose tuvo una leve esperanza de que hubiese entendido que no se trataba de un sueño.

-La competencia me está afectando.- dijo el rubio finalmente. – Camelot y tú en un mismo sueño es demasiado.

Rose empezó a exasperarse. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de explicarle a Scorpius más detalladamente lo que estaba sucediendo, por el inicio del pasillo apareció Morgana. Rose la vio caminar junto a Guinevere; parecían charlar tranquilamente. La pelirroja entró en desesperación: no podía perderse de nada de lo que sucediera, simplemente no podía. Scorpius en ese momento era una carga; debía, al menos, hacer que no fuese un estorbo.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en Scorpius quien miraba a Morgana y a Guinevere desde la distancia con cierto interés. Él no sabía quienes eran ellas: solo Rose había visto el cuadro de Morgana. No había forma en que el rubio la reconociera.

Scorpius se sorprendió cuando sintió un empujón que lo hizo desestabilizarse un poco y pegarse de espalda contra la pared. Tardó unos segundos en ver que Rose tenía la mano derecha sobre su pecho y lo miraba con cierto grado de amenaza; una expresión que jamás había visto antes en ella.

-Mira, Malfoy.- le dijo en un tono autoritario. – En este momento vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. No tengo tiempo para explicarte, así que solo sígueme; en el camino, te pondré al día de lo que está sucediendo. ¿Estamos?

Scorpius la miró algo impresionado por la reacción, pero no tuvo tiempo de salir de esa impresión: Rose se alejó de él y caminó hacia las dos jóvenes que mantenían una charla a poca distancia de donde ellos habían estado. Scorpius siguió a la pelirroja algo malhumorado. Aquel sueño estaba empezando a molestarlo.

Rose se detuvo a una distancia prudencial de Morgana y Guinevere, y escuchó.

-Te dije todo lo que sé de los druidas.- dijo Guinevere. Tenía el cabello rizado y achocolatado recogido en una trenza y adornado con unas cuantas flores. – Ellos son nómadas porque muchos los buscan. No sé de sus intenciones, solo sé que…tienen magia, y bueno, he sabido que han destruido ciertas aldeas, pero también dicen que han curado a algunos hombres. No sé. Ya sabes lo que dicen…

-Sí, sé lo que dicen.- dijo Morgana con una expresión de temor y la mirada perdida en un vacío. – Que la magia es mala…que pervierte y endurece el corazón de los hombres.

Guinevere miró a Morgana con curiosidad y preocupación. Scorpius observaba todo en un silencio absoluto y atento, igual que Rose.

-¿Sucede algo, Morgana?- preguntó la morena. – Te noto cansada y…

-Estoy bien.- se apresuró a responder ella, con nerviosismo. – No es nada..

-¿Ya no has tenido más pesadillas?

-No.- mintió Morgana. Su rostro había empalidecido repentinamente. Parecía duro y de marfil; muerto.

Rose miró a Scorpius y notó que sus ojos metálicos estaban clavados en la figura de Morgana con sospecha. Era evidente que el rubio había escuchado a Guinevere llamar a la bruja por su nombre, y quizás estaba empezando a identificar la situación.

Un caballero dobló la esquina he hizo una reverencia frente a Guinevere y Morgana.

-El rey requiere se su presencia en el salón.- dijo en voz alta, mirando a Morgana.

Las dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas inquietas y luego se encaminaron hacia unas escaleras laterales. Rose se apresuró a seguirlas y Scorpius la siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Si la pelirroja se hubiese dado tiempo para observar detenidamente al slytherin, se habría dado cuenta de que sus ojos metálicos se contaminaban con el negro de sus pupilas lentamente mientras iba comprendiéndolo todo. Su humor también se ennegrecía, poco a poco.

Morgana, seguida por Guinevere, llegó frente a dos grandes puertas custodiadas por dos guardias de Camelot. Ellos se inclinaron en señal de respeto hacia las jóvenes y luego abrieron las puertas, dándoles paso. Rose y Scorpius se apresuraron tras ellas, y entraron.

Adentro, un hombre maduro, alto y algo fornido, de cabello canoso, ojos celestes y cuya cabeza llevaba una corona real, estaba sentado en un trono. A su lado, de pie y apoyado en una columna estaba Arturo. No parecía contento.

Los ojos metálicos de Scorpius se detuvieron petrificados en el joven que había visto en el cuadro de la Orden, Merlín, quien permanecía sereno en una esquina cerca de Arturo y a la vez, casi invisible, oculto en las sombras, como otro sirviente más. El slytherin sintió que el mundo temblaba bajo sus pies y no logró apartar su mirada de él, ni tampoco tomar el control de sus pies, quienes empezaron a avanzar solos hacia la figura juvenil del mago más importante de todos los tiempos. Rose lo notó, pero no supo qué hacer, de modo que permaneció quieta en su lugar, lanzando miradas por todas partes, tratando de no perderle la pista a los sucesos y a la vez, a Scorpius.

De repente, Uther se puso de pie. Su porte era firme, poderoso, intimidante y su mirada como una enredadera que se posó en Morgana de forma agresiva.

-Imagino que sabes por qué te he llamado.- dijo el rey. Su voz era dura y ronca. – Morgana.

Morgana se mantuvo en su sitio y su rostro permaneció sereno, mas sus ojos parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, no lo sé.

Y entonces Uther dio un golpe fuerte a puño cerrado sobre la mesa larga que ocupaba el centro del salón. Morgana tembló, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Rose sentía el corazón en la garganta.

-¡No estoy para tus juegos, niña insolente!- gritó Uther, fuera de sí. Morgana abrió los ojos, aterrada, y tensó todo su cuerpo.

Merlín, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en la esquina, inamovible, dio dos pasos hacia delante. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en Morgana y ella, entre el miedo los gritos, los encontró al fondo del salón, reconfortándola, dándole fuerzas. Rose jamás había visto a dos personas comunicarse con la mirada de forma tan clara, tan efectiva, como lo hacían ellos.

Scorpius, a unos pocos metros de Merlín, dirigió su mirada hacia Morgana y percibió una conexión profunda, insondable, que lo descolocó al instante.

Uther se llevó los dedos el ceño y se lo apretó, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No me gusta que me mientan.- dijo en un tono suave, esta vez, como arrepentido de su explosión anterior. – Tú eras quien cuidaba de ese niño. Y luego, justo cuando se descubre que tiene magia, él desaparece sin dejar rastros.

Morgana, quien aún tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en los de Merlín, tardó en articular una respuesta.

-No…no sé cómo escapó.- dijo ella en un tono claro y quebrado, mientras soltaba la mirada de Merlín. – Yo estaba durmiendo y…

-¿Y no sentiste nada ni escuchaste nada?- preguntó Uther, incrédulo. – El niño dormía en tu habitación y no escuchaste nada. Ocultar el paradero de un fugitivo es un crimen en este reino, y lo sabes.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó Morgana mirando a Uther a los ojos, en un tono neutro y dolido.- ¿Mandarme a la hoguera como a todos los demás?

El rostro de Uther empalideció y se tensó por la furia. Caminó hacia la morena y la tomó por el cuello, sin apretar ni lastimarla, pero ejerciendo suficiente poder como para atemorizarla.

-No me desafíes.- le dijo en un tono grave. – No lo hagas.

Guinevere se había llevado ambas manos a la boca y parecía asustada. Arturo, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la situación, caminó a paso decidido hacia el rey.

-Padre, ya basta.- le dijo con severidad.

Uther soltó a Morgana con delicadeza, y ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, permaneció quieta y frágil en su lugar.

-Lo he dado todo por ti, te he tratado como una hija; has sido el centro de mis atenciones y aún así insistes en contrariarme, en ocultarme cosas.- dijo Uther, furioso. – Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más: dónde está el niño.

Morgana tragó saliva y levantó el mentón en un gesto que a Scorpius le pareció familiar.

-No lo sé.- dijo esta vez con firmeza.

Uther se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, luego, con una mano llamó a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta del salón. Fijó sus ojos en Morgana.

-Bien, te he consentido demasiado.- dijo en un tono duro. – Es hora de que aprendas a respetar las leyes que he construido para este reino.- sus ojos se clavaron en los guardias. – Llévensela.

Rose vio, con espanto, cómo los guardias tomaban a Morgana por ambos brazos y la arrastraban fuera del salón. Guinevere soltó un pequeño grito y Arturo miró furiosos a su padre.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?- le gritó, fuera de sí.

-Arturo, sé lo que hago.- dijo Uther, molesto por la intromisión de su hijo. – Morgana solo conoce lujos y comodidades; unos días en los calabozos la harán recapacitar y tendrá que decirme en dónde se oculta ese niño.

-¿Qué importa en dónde está? ¡Es solo un niño!- exclamó Arturo, mirando con reproche a su padre.

Uther le dedicó una mirada agresiva.

-Es por eso que no estás listo para dirigir este reino. Ese niño crecerá y será un hombre, un mago más que usará su magia contra Camelot.- sentenció él. – Voy a acabar con la magia y su perversión, cueste lo que me cueste.

Merlín, en la esquina, se mantuvo en silencio y aparentemente sereno, pero Scorpius notó que sus manos estaban apretadas y tensas en forma de puños, y temblaban.

En un pestañeo Scorpius se vio dentro de un calabozo penumbroso y maloliente. Buscó a Rose y la encontró a su lado. Sus ojos, grises y oscuros a la vez, se clavaron en ella con violencia.

-Fue el anillo.- soltó en un tono seco y frío. – Esto no es un sueño; los anillos nos hacen estar aquí.

Rose lo miró transparentemente. Sus ojos azules le afirmaron sus sospechas.

-No es tu primera vez aquí.- dijo el slytherin, mirándola fríamente. - ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo sabes lo que los anillos hacen?

Rose sintió un escalofrío al ver cómo los ojos metálicos de Scorpius se ennegrecían frente a ella, pero trató de tranquilizarse. No tenía caso alguno mentirle, además, a ella no le gustaba mentir.

-Lo sé desde la noche en la que nos quedamos dormidos en la biblioteca.- dijo la pelirroja, tímidamente. – Dormí con el anillo puesto y…bueno, me trajo aquí.

Scorpius dio un paso hacia ella de forma amenazadora, o al menos así lo sintió ella, pues instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás y lo miró con temor.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- le preguntó en un tono lúgubre que solo logró ponerla más nerviosa.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

-No es que no quisiera compartir esta información contigo…

Pero aquella fue una pésima forma de comenzar. Scorpius caminó furioso hacia ella cercándola contra la pared. Rose sintió el frío de las piedras del muro contra su espalda y los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron. El rostro de Scorpius adquirió una expresión dura y allí, con tan poca luz, sus ojos parecieron dos huecos peligrosos y dañinos.

-Por supuesto que no.- le dijo en un tono bajo pero que la congeló de pies a cabeza; era un tono de voz lleno de cosas terribles pero que se disfrazaba a sí mismo con un tono inofensivo y sereno. – Tú nunca harías algo así.

Rose tragó saliva; su cuerpo temblaba de forma evidente y Scorpius lo sabía, y no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Scorpius, por favor.- dijo ella con voz ahogada pero tratando de mantener la tranquilidad, por primera vez llamándolo por su nombre. – Por favor.

-¿Por favor qué?- le preguntó el rubio. Su mirada sobre Rose era fría e indiferente a lo mal que la gryffindoriana se estaba sintiendo. Rose volteó el rostro a un lado, tratando de escapar a la presión que los ojos de Scorpius ejercían sobre ella, pero el rubio colocó su mano alrededor de su barbilla y la forzó a voltear hacia él. Sus narices se rozaron. – Vamos, sigue contándome cómo no quisiste ocultarme nada.

Rose trató de soltar su mentón de la mano de Scorpius, pero al intentarlo el rubio ejerció más presión y ella sintió dolor.

-Yo no estaba segura de que esto fuese real.- soltó Rose, con voz quebrada y débil. – Pensé que había sido solo un sueño.

-¿Cuándo descubriste que no lo era?- le preguntó Scorpius casi en un susurro; el susurro más frío e indolente que jamás haya escuchado.

-Ayer.- respondió Rose. – Ayer por la noche.

El sonido de unas cadenas hizo eco dentro de la celda, pero Scorpius no se alejó de Rose ni por un instante.

-Se acabó, Rose.- dijo el slytherin, mirándola fijamente. – Nuestra tregua ha terminado. Para siempre.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieron, pero él no puedo notarlo por la penumbra que se ceñía en el calabozo.

-Creí que ya no pelearíamos más.- dijo ella con suavidad y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Eso fue antes de que me recordaras que no somos amigos.- dijo Scorpius, con frialdad. – Y que nunca lo seremos.

Rose recibió aquellas palabras como un golpe profundo en la boca de su estómago. Jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan vulnerable como en aquel instante. Scorpius había hecho las paces con ella, y ahora, por su culpa, todo estaba arruinado. Pudo haberle dicho al slytherin lo que sabía la tarde pasada cuando arreglaron sus diferencias y sin embargo prefirió callar. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por venganza? ¿Desde cuándo ella tomaba venganza? Era cierto que Scorpius le había jugado mal una vez en el pasado, pero ella no era la clase de chicas que devolvía los golpes bajos. No, no lo había hecho por venganza; lo hizo porque no quería seguir compartiendo cosas con él. Quería alejarse, pero aquello era imposible: Scorpius Malfoy era parte de su vida y lo sería forzosamente durante todo el año de colegio. Era inútil mantener distancia. Y ahora no solo lo tendría más cerca que nunca, sino que además, lo había convertido en su enemigo otra vez. Rose cerró los ojos y tragó saliva; podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Scorpius sin ningún problema: el rubio debía pensar que ella le había ocultado información crucial con el fin de vencerlo en la segunda prueba. Scorpius, en ese momento, debía sentirse traicionado. Pero, ¿no era eso exactamente lo mismo que hizo el slytherin en la primera prueba? "No debería sentirme mal", pensó Rose. Sin embargo, se sentía terrible. No soportaba que Scorpius estuviese molesto con ella. No lo soportaba.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió y Scorpius liberó a Rose para fijar sus ojos metálicos en la figura juvenil pero imponente de Arturo. Un guardia cerró la puerta tras de él y encendió una antorcha que iluminó el lugar. En el piso, con las muñecas encerradas con grilletes, estaba Morgana. Al sentir la presencia de alguien elevó ligeramente la mirada. Sus ojos verdes estaban vacíos y miraron a Arturo con recelo y resentimiento.

El príncipe decidió romper el silencio.

-Morgana yo…

-¿Vienes a pedirme que te dé información sobre el paradero de Mordred?- preguntó la morena con frialdad, y luego esbozó una media sonrisa sardónica que desfiguró su rostro. – Porque si es así, puedes decirle al asesino de tu padre que prefiero morir en esta celda antes que entregarle a un niño inocente para que sacie su sed de sangre.

Arturo pareció dolido por las palabras de Morgana, pero respiró profundo y mantuvo una postura neutral, casi solemne.

-No vine a eso.- le dijo el rubio. – Mi padre…él…- Arturo parecía tener las palabras dentro de su boca pero no atreverse a decirlas. – Él está equivocado.

La mirada de Morgana se transformó y pareció volver a la vida. Bajó la guardia y la máscara dura con la que había recibido a Arturo cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Sus ojos verdes se inundaron. Arturo aparentaba firmeza, pero los dedos de sus manos temblaban.

-Si fuiste tú quien sacó a Mordred de Camelot.- comenzó Arturo. – No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. Fue lo correcto.

Morgana no dijo nada, pero sus ojos parecían gritar debilidad y miedo. Allí, en el suelo, con los grilletes en sus muñecas, Morgana parecía un pequeño animal asustado y enfermo. Los ojos de Arturo la miraban con cariño, ternura y dolor por las condiciones en las que estaba. Sin embargo, no parecía saber cómo expresar sus sentimientos. Bajó la cabeza, la movió de un lado al otro, la volvió a subir para mirar al techo, se mordió los labios, jugó con los dedos de sus manos; y seguía sin poder comunicarse con quien era para él como una hermana. Finalmente, sin mirarla, le dijo:

-Voy a sacarte de aquí. Convenceré a mi padre, cueste lo que me cueste.

Morgana lo miró en silencio durante algunos segundos y luego bajó la mirada al suelo. Arturo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Un guardia le abrió la puerta y justo cuando estuvo a punto de salir, la voz de la morena lo detuvo:

-Gracias, Arturo.- le dijo. – Eres un mejor hombre que tu padre.

Rose se tambaleó cuando la puerta del calabozo se cerró tras Arturo y todo a su alrededor se puso borroso para aclararse en un sitio diferente. Estaba, otra vez, en el salón del trono. Uther se encontraba sentado en éste y parecía afligido. Gaius estaba frente a él y guardaba silencio.

Scorpius quiso acercarse a las dos figuras que tenía a unos metros, pero la mano delicada pero a la vez firme de Rose lo tomó por el brazo, haciendo que él se detuviera por la sorpresa. El slytherin se volteó y fijó sus ojos metálicos con irritación en los azules de la pelirroja. Con un movimiento brusco se deshizo del contacto de la gryffindoriana. Ella no intentó volver a tocarlo.

-Escúchame, por favor.- dijo Rose en un tono suave pero decidido. – Sé que estás molesto…

-No, Rose, no estoy molesto.- le dijo en un tono amenazador. – Y créeme, no quieres conocerme en ese estado. – Scorpius la miró con frialdad e indiferencia. – No puedo creer que por un momento pensara que era posible que tú y yo tuviésemos unas cuantas cosas en común. Olvidé lo diferentes que somos. Es imposible llevarnos bien así que limitémonos a soportarnos. ¿Te parece?

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron pero se esforzó por mantener la postura firme que la caracterizaba.

-¿Tan insoportable te resulto?- le preguntó en un tono dolido que fingía ser neutral. – Ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad de conocerme.

-¿Conocerte?- preguntó el slytherin en un tono de incredulidad. – Todo lo que he conocido de ti hasta ahora me causa dolores de cabeza y malhumor innecesario. Al principio creí que eras bastante simple y descifrable, pero después me di cuenta de que ese es un disfraz que utilizas para hacerles creer a todos que eres mansa, tierna e inocente. La realidad es otra; la realidad está tras la Rose que entra a escondidas a la sala de Hufflepuff, la que pasa sobre niños con tan de ganar una prueba, la que oculta información, la que finge rendirse y luego ataca por la espalda con fuego. No, no eres descifrable. No sé nada de ti y no quiero saberlo. Eres mi estrés del año, Rose Weasley. Como un tumor del que no puedo desprenderme.

-¡Tú tampoco eres fácil!- exclamó la pelirroja. – Eres odioso, engreído, petulante y grosero. Eres un cáncer del que tampoco puedo desprenderme.

-¡Bien!- soltó Scorpius, furioso. - Al menos eso tenemos en común: no nos podemos ni ver.

Scorpius dio media vuelta e intentó caminar nuevamente hacia Gaius y Uther, pero la voz de Rose lo frenó nuevamente.

-¡Quiero la tregua de nuevo!- exclamó la pelirroja. Algunos rizos se habían escapado de su listón y caían alrededor de su rostro. – La exijo.

Scorpius soltó una risa sarcástica y se volteó para mirarla de frente.

-No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Weasley.

-Sí lo estoy.- dijo ella, dando dos pasos hacia delante. – Me cansé de esto. Me cansé de pelear, ya no lo soporto.

-Yo también estaba cansado, Rose, pero tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme; siempre encuentras la forma correcta para sacarme de mis casillas.

-No te quise ocultar información.- dijo la gryffindoriana. – Pero en el caso de que hubiese sido así: ¿cómo puedes reclamármelo cuando me hiciste exactamente lo mismo en la primera prueba?

-Y si mal no recuerdo, cuando lo descubriste, también me declaraste la guerra.

-¡Pero lo olvidé!- exclamó Rose, estresada. - ¡Lo hice a un lado y acepté la tregua! ¿con qué derecho me juzgas?

Scorpius guardó silencio y luego soltó un sonido gutural de rabia mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás. Rose dio un paso más hacia él.

-Mírame a los ojos, Malfoy.- le dijo, manteniendo el mentón ligeramente elevado. – Mírame y dime si en verdad crees que te estoy mintiendo. No me conoces demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber esto.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos y fríos en los azules y grandes de la gryffindoriana. Por un momento se sintió mareado, como si estuviese inmerso en el oleaje de un vasto océano. Los ojos de Rose eran de un azul profundo y vivo, como si su iris fuese el mar con todo lo insondable de éste. En ellos, no pudo encontrar nada impuro, nada sucio ni malintencionado; parecían, a pesar de su espesura, transparentes.

Scorpius guardó silencio hipnotizado por la mirada de Rose y maldijo en su interior la debilidad que sentía por todo lo femenino. No podía –ya era evidente- enojarse con Rose por mucho tiempo. Era extraño; ni siquiera se llevaban bien. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de poder ejercía ella sobre él que siempre acababa ablandándolo de un modo u otro?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

-No puedo cambiar las ideas preconcebidas que tienes de mí, tampoco quiero aclararlas porque sé que no te interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo.- dijo la pelirroja, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar lo mucho que le dolían estos hechos. – Pero estoy dispuesta a esforzarme porque las peleas terminen, y podamos llevanos como en las sesiones de lectura, civilizadamente.- Rose escuchó la puerta del salón abrirse y vio a Merlín entrar al lugar. Decidió apresurarse: - Y puedo probar que al no decirte nada de esto, no estaba intentando pasar sobre ti en cuanto a las pruebas del concurso. Todo esto, los anillos, lo que estamos viendo…sospecho en un más de 60% que no se trata de una pista para la segunda prueba. Estoy casi segura de que los anillos estaban en mi sobre por otra razón ajena al concurso, ajena a las pruebas.

Scorpius pareció descolocado ante las palabras de Rose pero casi de inmediato éstas empezaron a cobrar sentido dentro de su mente; sí, era obvio, por algo los anillos no habían venido en cualquier sobre, sino en el de Rose. Por algo aquello no parecía guardar relación alguna con las otras pistas entregadas por Ásban. Aquello no era una pista, y el que hubiesen puesto ambos anillos en el sobre de Rose tampoco era un accidente. Tenía lógica, mucha más lógica de la que le gustaría que tuviese. Miró a la pelirroja con profundidad, como si quisiera introducirse en sus pensamientos y entenderla. Rose era veloz, muy veloz captando y uniendo las piezas de un misterio. La gryffindoriana, quisiera o no admitirlo, era brillante. Y él ya no estaba enojado en lo absoluto. "Maldita sea", soltó a sus adentros.

-Weasley, vas a acabar conmigo.- soltó con irritación. Ella tenía razón; él le había jugado sucio una vez y no tenía más que guardarse el resentimiento que sentía ahora y tragárselo, tal y como ella lo había hecho cuando aceptó la tregua en la biblioteca. – Está bien. Hagamos esto juntos.- le dijo, finalmente. – Lleguemos al fondo de este asunto.

Rose asintió y se llevó un rizo tras la oreja. La voz de Merlín hizo que los dos cortaran el contacto visual y se concentraran en la escena.

-Disculpen.- dijo el moreno. Sus ojos azules pasaban de Gaius a Uther. – Encontré esto en el cuarto de Morgana.

Merlín sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa atada con lo que parecía una rama verde y mohosa. Gaius le dedicó una mirada de complicidad y se acercó a él para tomar la bolsa entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso, Gaius?- preguntó Uther.

Gaius fingió examinar la bolsa durante algunos segundos y luego expresó su veredicto:

-Es una bolsa de rápido y pesado sueño. Es, sin duda, brujería.- dijo el anciano. – Seguramente el niño la colocó bajo la almohada de Lady Morgana y esto hizo que ella durmiera ininterrumpidamente. Fue así como logró escapar.

-Oh no.- soltó Uther, mientras se levantaba de su trono, desesperado. – Entonces ella decía la verdad; nunca me engañó. Fue víctima de ese niño.

Uther llamó a los guardias que resguardaban la puerta con la mano y éstos avanzaron.

-Liberen de inmediato a Lady Morgana. Quiero que su habitación esté lista para recibirla y que reciba todos los cuidados y comodidades que requiera.- dijo Uther, con rapidez.- En cuanto haya descansado, díganle que quiero verla. Necesito disculparme.

-Ella entendrá su error, mi Lord.- dijo Gaius.

-Tiene que hacerlo, tiene que entenderme.- dijo Uther, sintiéndose culpable. – La mandé a las celdas como un castigo, nada más. Incluso allí ordené que siguieran alimentándola y proporcionándole todas las comodidades posibles. Creí que sabía sobre el paradero de Mordred; creí que ocultaba un asunto crucial para el porvenir de Camelot.

-Lo sabemos, mi Lord.- dijo Gaius. Merlín guardaba silencio, pero parecía ansioso; como si quisiera salir del salón lo más pronto posible.

Rose clavó sus ojos en el moreno, y luego lo vio retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta con la intención de pasar desapercibido. Se escabulló de repente.

-Vamos.- dijo Scorpius, corriendo hacia la puerta que empezaba a cerrarse.

-Pero…- empezó Rose, quien no sabía si era mejor quedarse para escuchar más a Gaius y a Uther o salir tras Merlín, pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamar; Scorpius la tomó por la muñeca y la haló consigo hacia fuera del salón, justo unos segunos antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Los dos fueron tras Merlín, corriendo, atravesando pasillos, bajando escaleras, hasta llegar a la zona de los calabozos. Ni bien hubo llegado, Merlín se dirigió a uno de los guardias.

-¿Dónde está Lady Morgana?- le preguntó.

-La acaban de liberar.- le respondió el guardia.

Merlín volvió a correr escaleras arriba con Rose y Scorpius a sus espaldas. Avanzaron por el castillo durante algunos minutos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta que Rose conocía muy bien. Merlín tocó y la puerta, entre abierta, se abrió.

Adentro, Morgana permanecía frente a un velador, con las manos hundidas en una vasija con agua. Cargaba un vestido blanco y parecía ida, con la mente en otro lado. Merlín carraspeó para llamar su atención, y entonces ella lo vio e el reflejo del espejo. Sus ojos volvieron a la vida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Se puso de pie sacando las manos de la vasija y sin importarle que éstas gotearan agua al suelo. Los ojos azules de Merlín se deslizaron hacia las muñecas de Morgana, las cuales estaban marcadas dolorosamente por los grilletes que había estado usando en el calabozo. Merlín no midió sus acciones y caminó hacia ella cortando toda la distancia. Tomó las muñecas de la bruja entre sus manos con delicadeza y las acarició. Scorpius, por alguna extraña razón, supo lo que estaba pensando Merlín en ese mismo momento: "bastaría un pequeño hechizo que he estado practicando durante estas semanas para borrar estas marcas, y sin embargo…." Merlín no podía usar magia en Camelot, mucho menos frente a personas. No podía.

Morgana estaba más sonrojada que nunca y su pecho disminuía y se elevaba en lapsos cortos y rápidos, como si su corazón estuviese latiendo a una velocidad increíble dentro de su pecho. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Merlín, y lo miraban con una intensidad inaudita. Rose casi podía sentir su propio corazón acelerarse al ritmo del de Morgana. Podía sentirla.

En ese momento, tanto a Rose como a Scorpius les resultó evidente la intensidad de la conexión que existía entre Merlín y Morgana.

Merlín pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con delicadeza soltó las muñecas de Morgana. Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente.

-Gaius tiene un ungüento que servirá de maravilla.- le dijo, rompiendo el hielo. – Las marcas se curarán dentro de unos pocos días.

Los ojos de Morgana se humedecieron.

-¿Fuiste tú no es así?- le preguntó la bruja. – Tú pusiste ese saco bajo mi almohada, he hiciste que Uther me liberara.

Merlín tragó saliva.

-Era la única forma de sacarte.

Morgana meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Gracias, pero, ahora perseguirán a Mordred más que nunca…

-No lo van a encontrar.- le aseguró Merlín. – Está con los Druidas.

Morgana miró a Merlín con profundidad.

-Yo…soy diferente, ¿verdad?- le preguntó en un tono desolador.

Merlín la miró con ternura y algo más que Scorpius no pudo identificar.

-Ser diferente no es nada de lo que haya que temer.

Morgana asintió sin cortar el contacto visual.

-¿Fue muy difícil para ti encontrar a los Druidas?- le preguntó, y Rose supo que la bruja quería sacarle información al moreno.

-No. Les dejé a Mordred y partí de inmediato.

-No hiciste ninguna parada extra.

-No.- le afirmó Merlín.

-Entiendo.- comentó ella. Luego bajó la mirada y caminó hacia el velador otra vez. Merlín sintió un hueco en el estómago; quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía.

Se humedeció los labios.

-Entiendo…yo noto lo difícil que debe ser todo esto para ti.- dijo el moreno.- Especialmente para ti.

Morgana se volteó y lo miró con incomprensión.

-¿Por qué especialmente para mí?

Merlín guardó silencio y pareció no querer responder, o mejor dicho, no saber cómo continuar.

-Mis pesadillas, todos los sueños que no me dejan dormir y el fuego que encendí hace meses en mi habitación…!Tú crees que es magia!- soltó Morgana, con desesperación.

-No estoy diciendo eso.- agregó rápidamente Merlín.

-Pero puede ser magia, ¿verdad? Yo puedo ser una…

Morgana no terminó y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Morgana..- empezó Merlín, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No puedo tener magia.- dijo ella, desolada. – En Camelot, quienes tienen magia mueren. Yo….no quiero morir….

Rose sintió una profunda tristeza y una compasión insondable por Morgana. Por alguna extraña razón podía sentirla, sentir lo que ella sentía y tener empatía con lo que experimentaba.

De repente, Rose abrió los ojos solo para ver el techo de su habitación.

El dedo en el que llevaba puesto el anillo le ardía como si estuviese prendido con fuego.

**8.-**

Cuando Roxanne despertó, en lo primero que pensó fue en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Todavía recordaba haber extendido largamente el partido de ajedrez, desesperada porque Lysander no bajaba a dar la señal. Finalmente no pudo extenderlo ni un segundo más y permitió que Ben ganara –había sido inevitable tras haber dejado pasar todas las oportunidades de triunfo solo para extender el partido-. Junto a Dominique subieron a sus habitaciones sumergidas en la preocupación. ¿Habrían Ben y sus amigos encontrado a Lysander husmeando en su cuarto? Si aquello había sucedido las cosas resultarían fatales.

Se vistió y arregló rápidamente y salió volando de su habitación con la esperanza de encontrar a Lysander en la sala común. Sin embargo, tras buscarlo por doquier no halló rastros del rubio. No quiso preguntar para no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Tampoco encontró a Dominique. ¿Estaría ya en el gran comedor?

Roxanne salió de su sala común como alma que lleva el diablo y tras cruzar dos largos pasillos una mano la forzó a ingresar a un aula vacía. Al principio no pudo identidicar quién la había agarrado, pero una vez adentro vio a Lysander con alivio y su corazón se relentizó. Dominique estaba sentada en una silla, no muy lejos de ellos.

-Por Merlín y todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda.- dijo la mulata llevándose una mano a la frente. Miró a Lysander con sorpresa, confusión e incredulidad, y luego soltó un golpe a puño cerrado sobre su pecho.

-¡Auch!- soltó el rubio, pero en realidad el golpe a penas le había causado molestia alguna.

-¿A dónde diablos te metiste anoche?- le preguntó Roxanne, al borde de los nervios.

-Esperaba que ese tipo de pregunta me la hicieras después de nuestro matrimonio, pero si quieres adelantarte…- comentó Lysander juguetonamente, pero Roxanne le dedicó una mirada severa.

-No estoy para bromas, Scamander.- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿En dónde te metiste?

Lysander sonrió amplia y victoriosamente.

-En la habitación de Ben, por supuesto.- le contestó.

Roxanne abrió los ojos como platos y pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Leíste las cartas entonces? ¿Las tienes contigo? ¿Por qué nunca apareciste tal y como lo acordamos!

Dominique intervino:

-Sí leyó las cartas, por eso se demoró tanto. No, no las tiene consigo porque si se las llevaba Ben sabría que alguien estuvo en su habitación. Y no apareció porque se quedó leyéndolas toda la noche.- dijo la rubia rápidamente. – Me lo contó todo esta mañana.

Roxanne clavó sus ojos chocolates en los celestes de Lysander.

-¿Toda la noche?- le preguntó. – Es imposible…¿cómo hiciste para que no se dieran cuenta?

-Hugo me prestó una reliquia de los Potter que resultó ser muy útil.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro. – La capa de invisibilidad. Ni Ben ni los demás supieron nunca que estuve con ellos toda la noche. Merezco un premio Roxanne. ¿Qué vas a darme?

Roxanne pareció no escuchar la última parte.

-Entonces, habla.- le dijo con insistencia. - ¿Qué decían esas cartas?

En ese momento la sonrisa en el rostro de Lysander se evaporó y sus ojos celestes se fijaron en Dominique, como pidiéndole ayuda. La rubia tragó saliva y miró directamente a su prima.

-Rox, creo que tendremos que hablar con Lucy.- dijo Dominique, con tristeza. – Y cuando lo hagamos, me temo que vamos a tener que recoger los pedazos de Lu.

**9.-**

- ¿Puedes creer que Hufflepuff está a la cabeza en la copa de las casas?- dijo Hugo, sirviéndose waffles. - ¿Qué está pasando con el mundo?

- Yo te digo qué pasa.- dijo Fred. – Vladimir Embers pasa. Como Rose y Malfoy están casi a tiempo completo con la competencia de Merlín, Gryffindor y Slytherin se han quedado sin sus dos más grandes benefactores de puntos. Embers está sacando la cara por su casa.

- Justo cuando crees que hay cosas que son imposibles…- comentó Hugo, y entonces recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Lily, quien recién llegaba a la mesa.

- No seas idiota Hugo.- dijo la pelirroja. – Te recuerdo que Lucy está en Hufflepuff, así que no hables mal de su casa. Ten más respeto.

- Está bien, está bien.- dijo Hugo. Jamás podía contradecir a Lily, le temía. – Me retracto. ¿Contenta?

En ese momento entró Rose al comedor. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin, pero como siempre, Scorpius aún no llegaba. El rubio tenía la manía de llegar tarde al desayuno, de eso ya debía haberse acostumbrado. Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor se reprendió a sí misma por haberlo buscado con la mirada. "Scorpius Malfoy es tu contrincante, además, está enamorado de Megara Zabini y por encima de todo, no te soporta; ni siquiera te encuentra agradable…le pareces mimada y soberbia. Deja de pensar en él.", se dijo a sí misma mientras se sentaba junto a sus primos.

Ni bien se hubo acomodado en su asiento y Roxanne y Dominique llegaron corriendo a invadir la mesa de Gryffindor. Algunos leones se quejaron pero en el fondo estaban acostumbrados a las intromisiones de los Weasleys de distintas casas. Después de todo, eran una gran familia; una enorme familia, a decir verdad.

-Hugo…- dijo Dominique. – Lysander lo consiguió.

Albus, quien recién se integraba a la mesa, miró a su prima con confusión.

-¿Consiguió qué?- preguntó.

Rose tampoco entendía, así que prestó atención.

-No es nada bueno.- continuó Dominique. – Necesitamos una convención Weasley-Potter, de inmediato.

Lily miró a Roxanne con preocupación.

-Rox, habla.- le pidió. – Qué pasa con Ben respecto a Lucy.

Roxanne pareció entristecida y no pudo ocultarlo.

-Lysander leyó las cartas.- dijo la mulata. – Todas son para una chica llamada Rebeca Norton.

-¿Rebeca Norton?- preguntó Fred. - ¿No es esa la vecina muggle de Ben?

Louis asintió.

-Una vez fuimos con Lucy a recoger a Ben durante las vacaciones y estaba hablando con esa chica. Nos la presentó, lo recuerdo bien.

Rose sintió una presión en el pecho y estaba segura de que sus primos también la sentían.

-Lysander dice que las cartas tienen evidente corte romántico.- dijo Dominique. – Y eso no es lo peor: lo peor es que datan desde hace cuatro meses atrás.

-No, eso no es lo peor.- dijo Roxanne. En su rostro había decepción, tristeza, y algo de rabia. – Lo peor es que Lysander leyó, claramente, que llevan haciendo planes desde hace tres meses para irse a viajar juntos por Asia tan pronto Ben se gradúe.

-Por Merlín…- soltó Rose, afligida.

-Maldito infeliz.- dijo Hugo. Su mirada se había ensombrecido y tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza sobre los cubiertos. – Lo voy a matar.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- preguntó Lily.

-No creo que debamos decirle a Lucy.- dijo Albus. – Este no es nuestro asunto.

-Muy tarde Al, se convirtió en nuestro asunto cuando decidimos meternos en la habitación de Ben.- dijo Louis. – Yo opino que hay que decirle a Lucy, ella tiene derecho a saber que la engañaron. Además, si se entera por otros será mucho peor.

Rose, quien se mantenía en silencio, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff en donde estaba su prima. Lucy desayunaba tranquilamente leyendo el diario El profeta. Un agujero enorme creció en la boca de su estómago: Lucy quedaría devastada y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Nada.

-Ben le mintió a Lucy.- dijo Roxanne, con resentimiento en su voz. – Y me mintió a mí.

-Nos mintió a todos.- dijo Albus.

-Bien, odio ser quien diga esto pero…¿quién va a decirle esto a Lucy?- preguntó Louis.

Entre los primos hubo un silencio sepulcral que se mantuvo, perfecto, durante varios segundos. En ese lapso Rose sintió, de repente, un extraño calor y levantó la mirada de forma instintiva. Sus ojos azules se chocaron con los de Scorpius Malfoy, quien acababa de entrar al gran comedor y la miraba fijamente. Los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron y sintió como una pequeña carga eléctrica cuando el slytherin no desvió la mirada, sino que la sostuvo todo el camino hacia su mesa, e incluso cuando se sentó en ella y sus amigos empezaron a hablarle. Rose, prendida también de la mirada del rubio como en un trance, además de sentir lo que usualmente sentía cuando sus ojos encontraban los metálicos de Scorpius, también experimentó una extraña sensación que no supo explicarse. No era una sensación desagradable, ni agradable; era neutra y extraña, muy extraña.

Para Scorpius, el asunto no era muy diferente.

Ni bien había entrado al comedor y sintió, abruptamente, una inusitada aflicción; no tenía idea de por qué o de dónde provenía, pero la sintió. Luego, sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando encontraron los ojos azules de Rose Weasley, la sensación que había tenido al ingresar al comedor se estableció y empezó a latir dentro de él como un monstruo con vida propia. No supo por qué, pero no pudo despegar la mirada de los ojos de Rose. Era extraño, muy extraño.

La pelirroja, aún sentada en su mesa junto a sus primos, trató de identificar lo que era esa sensación extraña. Rápidamente cortó el contacto visual con Scorpius y sus mejillas se encendieron. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía invadida; como si estuviese desnuda allí, en el comedor…como si alguien estuviese viéndola por dentro.

-Creo que el o la más cercana a Lu, debe decírselo.- comentó Louis. – Eso me descarta.

-Eres el primero en sacarte la responsabilidad de encima, hermanito.- dijo Dominique, y Louis se sorprendió; Dominique no solía reprenderlo. En realidad, ella nunca reprendía a nadie.

-Todos somos cercanos a Lucy, pero siempre hay alguien que es más unido o con quien se tiene más confianza- dijo Louis. – No es que me quiera sacar la responsabilidad de encima, en verdad estoy pensando en Lucy.

-Louis tiene razón.- dijo Albus. Y esas palabras sentenciaron todo: casi siempre, la última palabra la tenía el moreno. – Solo quien sea más cercano a ella podrá decírselo de la manera correcta y hacérselo más fácil.

-No hay forma de hacer esto fácil.- dijo Lily. – Pero tienen razón en lo demás.

-Entonces…- dijo Roxanne. – Creo que la persona más cercana a Lucy entre nosotros es…

-Todos sabemos bien quién es.- dijo Hugo. – Ahora, el asunto es, ¿lo hará?

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Rose, quien miró a su hermano con severidad.

-No me agrada la idea de destrozar a Lucy.- dijo la pelirroja, sintiendo cómo el hueco en su estómago continuaba creciendo.

-Rose, Hugo tiene razón. Tú eres la más cercana a Lucy. Si va a enterarse de esto, es mejor que sea por ti.- dijo Fred.

Rose respiró profundamente. Aquel era el peor desayuno que había tenido a lo largo de toda su vida.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Scorpius se sintió más perturbado que nunca por una aflicción que empezaba a pesarle por dentro sin motivo alguno. Era como si aquel sentimiento no le perteneciera, pero estuviera igual dentro de él.

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Rose, desde allí, también la levantó y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Scorpius estaba tan abstraído en Rose, que no sintió cuando Lorcan se le acercó por dentrás con la intención de sorprenderlo. El gemelo Scamander asustó a Scorpius, forzándolo a cortar el contacto visual.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Rose saltó sobre su propio asiento y se puso bruscamente de pie, tirando accidentalmente al suelo una taza llena de café. Su corazón había empezado a latir a una velocidad inverosímil y se sentía agitada. Todo eso en el mismo instante en el que Scorpius, en la mesa de Slytherin, había sido sorprendido por Lorcan. Rose había sentido como si se lo hubiesen hecho a ella misma. Todos sus primos la miraban confundidos y algo asustados por la repentina reacción de la pelirroja. Rose volvió a clavar sus ojos en Scorpius y lo descubrió mirándola nuevamente, esta vez, con una intensidad mucho más profunda. El slytherin la había visto saltar de su asiento al mismo tiempo que él fue sorprendido por Lorcan y una pequeña sospecha empezó a calar dentro de su mente; una sospecha que estaba poniéndolo en guardia y acabando con toda su tranquilidad.

Rose, aún de pie, con los ojos fijos en Scorpius, no tuvo una sospecha: supo de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Por Merlín, no puede ser", pensó ella.

"Maldita sea", pensó él.

Rose dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo del comedor.

-¡Rose!- la llamaron sus primos.

-¿Eso significa que no lo hará?- preguntó Fred.

-¿Qué bicho le picó?- preguntó Hugo, mordiendo un pedazo de pan. – Y hablando de insectos..- dijo, mirando a Ben en la mesa de Ravenclaw. – Voy a golpear a ese imbécil.

Scorpius aguantó unos segundos tras la salida de Rose, y hubiese sido recomendable aguantar mucho más, pero no pudo y bruscamente abandonó su mesa caminando a paso rápido y firme hacia la salida. Tanto Megara como Alexander lo miraron anonadados y confundidos.

-¿Es mi idea o va tras Rose Weasley?- preguntó Megara.

-En qué nueva pelea andarán esos dos.- dijo Alexander, meneando la cabeza.

Una vez en el pasillo, Scorpius aceleró el paso y en una de las esquinas, encontró a Rose; pegada a la pared, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados. Sin detenerse caminó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, halándola.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo en un tono seco mientras la llevaba consigo hacia una puerta que daba a un aula vacía.

Rose no opuso resistencia.

Una vez adentro Scorpius cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó ambas manos sobre ésta con la cabeza hacia abajo, como intentando tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de Rose, la sensación triste y pesada que había sentido en el comedor era aún más tangible dentro de él.

Tras un breve silencio, habló:

-Puedo sentirte.- le dijo el rubio. – Y tú, puedes sentirme.

-Lo sé.- afirmó Rose; sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

Scorpius se alejó de la puerta y enfrentó a Rose.

-Esto no me gusta, Weasley.

-¿Crees que a mí sí?- le preguntó Rose.

Los dos volvieron a guardar silencio por unos segundos. Rose evitaba mirarlo mientras que él, todo lo contrario, la miraba fijamente.

-Deja de estar nerviosa. Puedo sentirlo.- dijo Scorpius. – Y es molesto.

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté cuando puedes percibir cada uno de mis sentimientos y sensaciones? Es como estar desnuda.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

-Yo estoy en la misma situación, no lo olvides.

-En este momento no siento nada tuyo.- comentó Rose. – Ni siquiera preocupación.

-Eso es porque no estoy preocupado.- dijo Scorpius moviendo una silla y sentándose. – Estoy pensando y sacando conclusiones.

-¿Cómo cuáles? Porque no hay que pensar mucho para saber que esto tiene que ver con los anillos.- dijo Rose, caminando de un lado a otro. – Son anillos gemelos, y tanto tú como yo los compartimos. Es evidente que estamos experimentando algún tipo de conexión mental. Después de todo, los anillos unifican nuestros sueños durante las noches. Durante varias horas nuestras mentes están en un mismo espacio del subconsciente y…

-Y esto es la consecuencia.- completó el slytherin. – Se está formando un vínculo entre nosotros del que no podemos escapar.

Rose lo miró y guardó silencio. Trató de no sonrojarse.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para revertir esto sin tener que abandonar los anillos.- le dijo, colocándose un rizo rojo tras la oreja.

Scorpius se puso bruscamente de pie.

-¿Abandonar los anillos?- le preguntó. – Rose, no voy a dejar de usar mi anillo. No me importa si tengo que sentirte todo el día.

-¡A mí si me importa!- exclamó la pelirroja. – Y no digo que los abandonemos; esa nunca ha sido una opción para mí.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Yo también estoy obsecionada con la vida de Merlín y jamás cederé el palco que tenemos para ver en vivo lo que realmente pasó.

Scorpius la miró algo sorprendido. Al parecer, Rose y él sí compartían una pasión.

-A lo que me refiero es que si no sabemos nada de estos anillos estamos a merced de sus efectos secundarios, y no sé tú, pero yo creo que si vamos a seguir soñando juntos por las noches usando esos anillos, al menos deberíamos saber qué es lo que son, y saber qué es lo que estamos usando.

Scorpius miró a Rose de forma penetrante. Sus ojos metálicos parecían los de un tigre. La pelirroja se sintió inmediatamente intimidada.

-¿Por qué estás mirándome así?- le preguntó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Estoy tratando de sentirte.- le dijo él, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o timidez.

"Cínico", pensó Rose.

-Pues deja de hacerlo.- dijo la pelirroja. – No lo encuentro divertido.

-No puedo imaginar qué sea divertido para ti Weasley.- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan arrogante?.- soltó ella, evidentemente irritada

Scorpius sonrió.

-Ahora lo entiendo.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Rose. – Escucha, hace unos segundos no sentía nada de ti, pero en cuanto empecé a intimidarte como siempre lo hago, tu timidez y nerviosismo creció y empecé a sentirlo…y luego te provoqué y sentí tu irritación.

-Felicidades por el éxito de tu experimento.- le dijo ella, ácidamente.

-No estás entendiendo.- dijo Scorpius. – Solo podemos sentirnos mutuamente cuando experimentamos una emoción fuerte. Ya sea de rabia, tristeza o sorpresa. Tiene que ser fuerte para que la sintamos, si es débil, ya sabes, una sensación corriente y poco intensa, no la percibiremos.

Rose pestañeó varias veces, comprendiendo. En ese momento podía sentir cierta emoción en Scorpius, quien parecía considerar el misterio de los anillos y todo lo que estaba sucediendo bastante entretenido. Sin embargo, para Rose era todo lo contrario: no quería estar tan expuesta ante él. Le aterraba que pudiera sentir lo ansiosa que la ponía su cercanía. De solo pensarlo, se sonrojó escandalosamente.

-Tienes razón en cuanto a averiguar sobre estos anillos.- dijo Scorpius caminando de un lado a otro, poseído por la adrenalina del enigma que tenía enfrente. - Por lo pronto solo sabemos que sus inscripciones están en una lengua muerta de la que no sabemos casi nada. Pero si investigamos juntos sé que llegaremos al fondo de esto. Con tu inteligencia y la mía, no hay nada que no podamos hacer. Después de todo, somos los campeones de Hogwarts.

Rose miró a Scorpius, desconcertada. El rubio estaba en verdad obsecionado con llegar al fondo de todo, podía sentirlo; y ella también lo estaba, con la diferencia de que estaba corriendo más riesgos que él. En ese momento pudo ver en los ojos metálicos del slytherin un brillo especial, un brillo que ella conocía muy bien; era ese que siempre aparecía en las pupilas de Scorpius cuando algo despertaba profundamente su interés. Cosa que no sucedía amenudo.

Rose se humedeció los labios y desvió la mirada a un lado. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿Scorpius, admitiendo que ella, Rose Weasley, era tan inteligente como él? ¿Proponiéndole que trabajaran juntos? ¿Estaba soñando?

Claro que aquel no podía ser un sueño, porque ella no soñaba.

Scorpius hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sintió perfectamente la sorpresa que habían causado sus palabras en la pelirroja. Por un momento, le enterneció que Rose fuera tan fácilmente perturbable. Era como si no recibiera halagos casi nunca, lo cual era falso y él lo sabía mejor que nadie; los profesores se encargaban de alimentar el ego de la gryffindoriana todo el tiempo. No, no era por falta de halagos. Rose era, simplemente, la clase de persona que él encontraba fácil de intimidar.

-Sí, Weasley, admití que eres inteligente. Deja de darle importancia.- le dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. -No somos amigos, pero eso no me hace un ciego. Sé muy bien que eres de los pesos pesados. Por algo eres mi competencia.

Rose tragó saliva e ignoró el comentario de Scorpius.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a clases.- le dijo, caminando también hacia la puerta y pasándolo de largo.

Un olor a fresas quedó en el aire cuando ella pasó junto a él. Scorpius lo aspiró en silencio.

-Rose.- dijo el rubio, forzándola a detenerse y voltear. – Lleva tus rizos rojos a la biblioteca esta tarde. Tienes que ponerme al día con los sueños que me perdí.

-Haré lo posible.- dijo ella, y salió.

Scorpius esperó unos minutos más antes de dejar el aula. No quería ni pensar en lo que la gente diría si lo vieran salir de allí junto a Rose.

Las malas lenguas eran peligrosas.

**10.-**

Las clases fueron, quizás, las más extrañas que Rose y Scorpius hubiesen tenido jamás. Al principio todo fue normal, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares junto a sus respectivos amigos y atendieron y participaron, pero luego, en Herbología, Scorpius se vio asaltado por distintas emociones que reconoció ajenas. Primero fue una sensación de admiración poderosa, y entonces, al voltearse, vio a Rose junto al profesor Neville Longbottom observando cómo éste lograba extraer un remedio de una planta bastante arisca; luego, sintió algo que no pudo identificar con claridad, pero era una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, sin embargo, al ver a Rose la encontró ocupada con un tallo torcido así que lo olvidó. Después, mientras ayudaba a Megara a masajear la tierra para sembrar las plantas carnívoras, sintió algo suave, como si estuviera conmovido por algo. Inmediatamente buscó a Rose con la mirada y la vio junto a Albus observando atentamente una hermosa orquídea multicolor, cuyos pétalos constantemente cambiaban de tonalidad. Rose sonreía y la acariciaba. Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa. Rose sentía como una niña: todo la maravillaba, todo la sorprendía o llamaba su atención. Era refrescante, teniendo en cuenta de que a él todo le aburría; a excepción de la competencia y el asunto de los anillos, eventos que lo habían logrado sacar de la pesada monotonía de su vida. Rose, sin embargo, parecía vivir y percibir las cosas de otra manera. Era extraño, pero agradable. Jamás lo habría imaginado.

Rose, por su parte, al principio estaba sorprendida de no sentir gran cosa de parte de Scorpius. ¿Sería acaso ella tan sensible en comparación con él? Trató de distraerse, pero entonces sintió un calor en los labios y un deseo de besar y tocar que estaba segura no provenían de ella, un deseo en la boca de su estómago que la hizo sonrojarse escandalosamente. Levantó la miraba y vio a Scorpius junto a Megara, ayudándola con unos tallos torcidos. Sus manos estaban sobre las de ella, enseñándole los movimientos correctos para el corte del tallo. Aquella imagen y la sensación que recibía de él la hicieron sentirse incómoda y descolocada. Una extraña tristeza la invadió, y luego no pudo más que enojarse consigo misma por sentirse así. Si a Scorpius le gustaban las chicas que no podían siquiera cortar correctamente un tallo torcido, pues era evidente que sus estándares no eran muy elevados.

Inmediatamente se corrigió a sí misma. ¿Desde cuánto ella tenía esa clase de pensamientos venenosos? "Por Merlín", se dijo, "si paso más tiempo junto a Scorpius voy a terminar convirtiéndome en una slytherin".

Luego, otra parte de ella habló:

"Los celos te están convirtiendo en una slytherin"

Y no pudo evitar cortar con fuerza el último tallo torcido que le faltaba.

No, no estaba enamorada. No podía estarlo. ¿Cómo enamorarse de un pedante, egocéntrico, malhumorado, quebranta normas y arrogante slytherin? No, no podía ser amor. Amor era lo que sus padres, Ron y Hermione, sentían el uno por el otro. Amor era algo mucho más profundo. Sí, le gustaba Scorpius; se sentía atraída hacia él porque era el chico con el que más tiempo pasaba y porque aunque le costara admitirlo, era valiente e inteligente. Además, también tenía una nariz perfecta, y unos ojos que parecían haber sido extraídos de un cuadro, y un perfil de rasgos que aparentaban haber sido esculpidos en mármol. Eso era atracción, algo controlable, algo normal que existía entre un chico y una chica por el simple hecho de ser sexos opuestos y porque así de crueles eran las hormonas. Pero nada más.

Decirse eso a sí misma la tranquilizó, y pudo seguir el resto de la clase relativamente tranquila.

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron de forma similar. Tanto Scorpius como Rose se sintieron mutuamente pero se ignoraron en un intento por adaptarse y llevar con normalidad aquella situación. Por supuesto, para el slytherin resultó mucho más difícil puesto que Rose sentía con intensidad muchas cosas a cada minuto. Y aunque a veces era irritante el cúmulo de repentinas sensaciones que lo invadían, pronto se acomodó a su nueva realidad: sentir a Rose por dentro todo el tiempo, era interesante.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo ni bien Scorpius entró al comedor sintió otra vez la misma aflicción de la mañana. Se había olvidado por completo de preguntarle a Rose qué le pasaba, porque era evidente que algo la preocupaba enormemente. Tal y como en el desayuno, Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la vio rodeada por sus primos, inmersa en una discusión que tenía el aspecto de ser bastante seria. Rose tenía una expresión apesadumbrada y apagada. Scorpius podía sentir el peso de su preocupación y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa. ¿Qué estaría problematizando la existencia de Rose Weasley?

-Hey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo Alexander.

Scorpius dejó de mirar a Rose y fijó sus ojos metálicos en los de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Alexander lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Es exactamente lo que me pregunto.- le dijo el castaño. - ¿Qué pasa entre tú y la rosa de los leones?

-¿Rose?- preguntó Scorpius, y por primera vez le prestó atención a su plato. – Asuntos de la competencia. Lo de siempre.

Alexander lo miró de forma dubitativa.

-Soy tu amigo desde siempre, Scorpius.- empezó el castaño. – Sé que hay algo que no me estás contando. Te he visto verla; tus ojos están sobre ella a cada momento.

Scorpius dio un respingo. No podía contarle todo a Alexander, al menos no ahora, cuando ni siquiera él sabía bien de qué se trataba el asunto de los anillos.

-No es lo que estás pensando, créeme.- le dijo el rubio. – Rose Weasley no es mi tipo.

-Ah ya, entonces, no te molestaría si yo…ya sabes, me le acerco. ¿Verdad?

Scorpius se atragantó con un pedazo de comida y tosió tres veces seguidas, dándose golpes en el pecho. En la mesa de Gryffindor Rose, mientras conversaba con sus primos sobre el problema de Lucy, de repente, sintió una molestia extraña. Levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Scorpius conversando con Alexander Nott. ¿Estarían discutiendo?, se preguntó. Y luego volvió a lo suyo.

En la mesa de Slytherin, tras tomar un poco de agua y aclararse la garganta, Scorpius miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

Los ojos de Alexander brillaron con astucia.

-Es linda, Scorpius. Y estoy seguro de que es virgen.- le dijo.

Scorpius enterró su tenedor en un pedazo de carne, y las puntas de éste rechinaron contra el plato.

-Weasley no es esa clase de chicas, Nott.- le dijo en un tono neutro. – Ya la ves, ni siquiera usa el cabello suelto. Es como una niña y no creo que esté interesada en otras cosas que no sean los libros y vencerme en la competencia.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es esa clase de chicas?- preguntó Alexander. – Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, es eso: una chica. Y no he oído historias de que le gusten otra cosa que no sean los hombres.

Scorpius soltó el tenedor y éste volvió a sonar contra el plato.

-No es coqueta, ni nada por el estilo. Parece más la clase de chicas a las que llevas a una cita a Hogsmade y luego regresas temprano a dejarla en la puerta de su casa.

-Yo puedo hacer eso.- dijo el castaño. – Además, que no sea coqueta contigo no significa que no pueda serlo con otros.

Scorpius lo miró unos segundos con completa irritación que trató de ocultar en vano. Luego soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Acabas de hablarme sexualmente de ella y ahora quieres solo agarrarla de la mano?- el rubio rió en son de burla. – No te veo sacándola en una cita, y además, no creo que tengas claro lo que quieres.

-Soy un hombre, por supuesto que pienso en ella sexualmente. Lo que no significa que vaya a forzarla a hacer algo que no quiera.- dijo Alexander. – Y por cierto: yo tampoco creo que tú tengas claro lo que quieres.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Scorpius, solo te planteé la idea de acercarme a ella y parece como si quisieras golpearme. Voy a repetirlo, ¿hay algo que deba saber? ¿ya no te interesa Megara?

Scorpius miró su plato y se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente molesto. Luego volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Megara es la única chica que me interesa.- le afirmó. – Pero admito que no me gustó la forma en la que te referiste a Rose Weasley.

-No he dicho nada malo.- dijo Alexander.

-Te referiste a ella como a una de las tantas chicas con las que te acuestas. Y ella no es así. Ya te dije que es como una niña.

Alexander desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para mirar a Rose con algo de lascivia que intentó ocultar por respeto. Scorpius se sintió aún más irritado.

-A mí no me parece una niña, en lo absoluto.- le dijo el castaño, finalmente. – Además, me conoces: jamás forzo o engaño a una chica. Si alguien quiere algo informal conmigo, bien. Si no es así, pues, dejo en claro que no busco nada formal. Con Rose sería así también. Le diría la verdad, que por ahora no estoy en busca de una novia oficial. No creo que le moleste, teniendo en cuenta de que dudo que a sus primos les agrade que salga con un slytherin. Y ella…no sé, me parece que vale la pena el esfuerzo. Incluso podría estar solo con ella, quién sabe.

-Sin ofender, Nott, pero no creo que seas su tipo.- le dijo Scorpius, tratando de comer aún con el sabor ácido que tenía entre los labios por culpa de la conversación.

-¿Por qué no mejor me dices que te molesta que me acerque a ella y acabamos esto de una vez?- le preguntó Alexander, haciendo a un lado su plato semivacío.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en los de su amigo dejando nuevamente los cubiertos a un lado y la servilleta de tela blanca sobre la mesa.

-Creí que era obvio que me molestaba desde que lo preguntaste.- soltó Scorpius. – Rose Weasley es mi competencia, mi rival, y tú eres mi mejor amigo. No la mires.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo Alexander, de mal humor. – Pero me debes una.

Scorpius tomó un poco de jugo y luego miró a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien.

-Si buscas a Megara, olvídalo.- dijo Alexander. – Fue a hacerse la última revisión con Madame Pormfrey. Hoy le dirá si está lista para seguir practicando quidditch o no.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-La he estado acompañando a cada revisión.- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie. – Debió haberme avisado que hoy iría a la última.

-Te lo dijo, Scorpius.- dijo Alexander, cruzándose de brazos. – Esta mañana, en el desayuno; justo antes de que salieras corriendo tras Rose Weasley.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada ácida.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Nott. Deja de hacerlo.- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a la salida del gran comedor.

"Lo último que necesito es que Alexander crea que siento algo por Rose Weasley", se dijo mientras salía del comedor. "Voy a tener que contarle todo."

**11.-**

Albus entró a la enfermería con desgano. Había quedado con Madame Pomfrey en hacerse una revisión en los hombros debido a ciertos dolores que experimentaba luego de exhaustivos entrenamientos. Albus sabía que a veces se excedía, pero era el capitán del equipo y tenía una gran responsabilidad precisamente sobre sus hombros. No podía defraudar a su equipo.

Cuando entró, Madame Pomfrey salió de entre unas cortinas en donde parecía estar tratando a otro paciente.

-Siéntate aquí.- le dijo, mostrándole la cama. - Estos jóvenes de hoy y el quidditch. En mi época…- se detuvo durante unos segundos con el dedo índice sobre los labios. – Olvídalo, en mi época era igual.

Albus se sentó sobre la cama y se quitó la corbata. Luego, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa con parsimonia mientras Madame Pomfrey se alejaba hacia la puerta en donde guardaba el equipo médico.

Unos metros más allá, tras unas cortinas blancas, Megara esperaba el visto bueno de Madame Pomfrey con impaciencia.

¿Por qué se demorará tanto?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras zapateaba contra el suelo. Con una mano corrió un poco las cortinas para ver qué sucedía allá afuera. Y entonces lo vio.

Sus ojos miel se inmovilizaron en la figura de un chico de cabello negro, lacio y desordenado, que se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba despreocupadamente sobre una camilla. La espalda, ancha y atlética, de piel blanca y aparentemente suave, se reflejó en el iris de Megara mientras que sus mejillas se encendieron escandalosamente. Con rapidez soltó la cortina y volvió a quedar sola, pero evidentemente perturbada. Su impaciencia regresó con más ímpetu.

"Si Madame Pomfrey no aparece a la cuenta de tres, voy a buscarla.", se dijo a sí misma, y contó:

"1..."

Silencio.

"2…"

Silencio.

"3."

Megara corrió las cortinas y salió a paso decidido hacia el chico de cabello azabache, quien continuaba de espaldas.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está Madame Pomfrey?- le preguntó ella.

Albus se volteó y clavó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de Megara. La chica agudizó la mirada y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah, eres tú.- dijo en un tono seco y cortante.

Albus suspiró y sin darle importancia al cambio en la tonalidad de la voz de la slytherin, le señaló la puerta del fondo.

-Está allí.- fue todo lo que le dijo.

Megara estuvo a punto de ir hacia allá pero Madame Pomfrey apareció en el umbral de la puerta y caminó hacia ellos.

-Veamos, Potter.- le dijo la enfermera. – Extiende los brazos y tensa los músculos de tu espalda.

-Madame.- dijo Megara, interviniendo. – Disculpe, pero yo solo quiero saber si ya puedo jugar quidditch.

La enfermera la miró con displicencia.

-Por Merlín…estos chicos y el quidditch. ¿Qué no entienden que la salud va primero que cualquier tipo de juego?- luego suspiró. – No, Zabinni. Todavía tus huesos están muy débiles. Necesito que esperes, al menos, una semana más antes de volver a entrenar.

Madame Pomfrey se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una gabeta semiabierta. Megara fijó sus ojos en Albus.

-Debes estar muy contento.- le soltó con resentimiento. – Tú y los de tu casa deben morir de alegría de que no pueda entrenar.

Albus clavó sus ojos verdes en ella con una expresión indescifrable.

-Sí, muchos están contentos.- le dijo en un tono indiferente. – A mí, por otro lado, no me importa. No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos, te compadezco. Espero que te recuperes pronto.

Megara soltó una risa de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? ¿Cómo pudiste haberme empujado así? ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a ser un héroe como ellos?

Albus suspiró, cansado, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Zabini, fue un accidente.- le dijo el moreno. – Sé que no me crees y yo no tengo cómo probártelo así que mejor dejémoslo así.

-Todavía puedo recordar las risas de los de tu casa mientras Lysander me llevaba a la enfermería.- dijo ella. - ¿Cómo puede alguien reírse del dolor de otros? Ustedes gryffindors son de lo peor.

Albus dirigió la mirada hacia otra parte y se mantuvo en silencio e indiferente, lo que provocó que Megara se irritara aún más.

-Te estoy hablando, al menos deberías tener la educación de responder.- le reclamó, enojada.

Albus volvió a mirarla de frente.

-No me gusta desperdiciar el tiempo, es todo.- le dijo. – Nada de lo que diga va a cambiar tu opinión. No sirve de nada que diga que no todos los de mi casa son como tú crees que son. Lo único que puedo decirte es que en verdad lo siento. Siento haberte empujado. Habría preferido ser yo quien se quebrara el brazo. Todo habría sido más sencillo.

Megara guardó silencio, incrédula ante las palabras del gryffindor. No sabía si creer en ellas o no, pero, aún así le sorprendía lo sinceras que sonaban. Albus permanecía quieto y tranquilo, como en paz con su conciencia, con una expresión de serenidad y madurez extrañas en alguien de su edad. Megara quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento Madame Pomfrey regresó y una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho.

-Siento llegar tarde.- dijo Scorpius. - ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó, mirando de reojo a Albus.

-Más o menos.- dijo la slytherin. – Vámonos, te cuento afuera.

Y los dos abandonaron juntos la enfermería.

**12.- **

Rose caminaba por las afueras de Hogwarts, sola, pensando en todo lo que había discutido con sus primos en el gran comedor durante el almuerzo. Ellos tenían razón, era muy tarde para echarse atrás con respecto a lo de Lucy. Ahora que todos sabían lo que en verdad había sucedido, ocultárselo a Lucy sería algo bastante similar a una traición. También era cierto que de todos, Rose era la más cercana a Lucy, o mejor dicho, la que más empatía tenía con ella. Roxanne y Dominique eran inseparables, Lily siempre fue independiente, Hugo tenía demasiada testosterona, Albus el quidditch y Fred y Louis se aliaban para hacer jugarretas y bromas; Rose, en cambio, era tranquila, serena, algo solitaria (lo más solitaria que se podía ser siendo una Weasley), y Lucy también era así. Por eso las dos se comprendían.

Rose suspiró. ¿Cómo decirle algo así a Lucy?

Su cabeza daba vueltas y mientras más pensaba en ello más terriblemente triste se sentía. Tenía que buscar a Lucy y decírselo, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Ensimismada en sus cavilaciones volvió a entrar al castillo casi sin percatarse de ello. Estuvo deambulando por los pasillos, casi ausente, cuando recordó que había quedado con Scorpius en encontrarse con él en la biblioteca. Con todo el asunto de Lucy lo había olvidado por completo.

Rose aceleró el paso camino a la biblioteca y, justo cuando iba a doblar en una esquina, vio a Scorpius y a Megara en el pasillo contiguo. Rose retrocedió instintivamente y, sin saber por qué, se ocultó. Sus ojos azules quedaron fijos en la pareja. Desde allí, pudo escucharlos:

-No me importa lo que diga Madame Pomfrey.- dijo Megara, alterada. – Voy a entrenar desde mañana. Tenemos que ganar la copa este año.

Scorpius la miró con severidad e irritación.

-No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.- le dijo en un tono duro. - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Empeorar y que te siga acompañando a la enfermería a lo largo del año?

Megara soltó una risa de incredulidad.

-No te he pedido que me escoltes a la enfermería, Scorpius Hyperion.

Scorpius dio un respingo y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, el cual volvió a caer sobre su frente.

-Megara, no te voy a dejar acercarte a la cancha hasta que Madame Pomfrey lo autorice. ¿Entendido?- le dijo el slytherin, sonriendo falsamente.

-Pues no sé cómo piensas evitarlo, porque pasas casi todo el día preparándote para las pruebas de la competencia de Merlín, así que, temo decirte que escapar de ti va a ser tremendamente fácil.- le dijo la morena con una expresión triunfadora.

Scorpius la miró con sagacidad.

-No olvides quién soy.- le dijo de forma petulante y aflojándose la corbata. – Soy prefecto y campeón de Slyherin. ¿Crees que me va a resultar complicado conseguir a unos cuantos peleles que se encarguen de mantenerte vigilada en mi ausencia?

Megara agudizó la mirada.

-Aish. Egomaníaco.

Scorpius rió. Rose, a la distancia, se estremeció: nunca había visto a Scorpius reírse genuinamente.

-Esa palabra no existe.- dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que sí: la acabo de inventar.- persistió ella, apoyándose contra la pared.

Imprevisiblemente, Scorpius se acercó a ella. Megara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y contuvo la respiración por la cercanía. El rubio tenía sus ojos metálicos fijos en ella, y luego se posaron en los labios finos y rosados de la slytherin.

Rose tuvo una mezcla de sensaciones: las de Scorpius y las suyas. Sintió un extraño calor en el vientre, un deseo, unas ansias que la mareaban. Su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad indescriptible. Casi le faltaba el aliento. ¿Era eso lo que sentía Scorpius cuando estaba cerca de Megara? El verlos allí, tan cerca el uno del otro, hizo sentir a Rose un agujero en el pecho y una extraña molestia en los dedos, como si miles de alfileres estuvieran clavados en ellos. Esa horrible sensación de ahogo solo empeoró a medida que los sentimientos de Scorpius fueron creciendo dentro de ella. Rose no solo estaba viendo la escena, también estaba sintiendo todo lo que el rubio experimentaba. Un pequeño dolor se instaló, frío, en la boca de su estómago al ver cómo Scorpius miraba a Megara; de una forma absoluta y real, como si no hubiese otra chica en el mundo. De repente, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Sus ojos azules se humedecieron.

-Scorpius, no hagas esto.- dijo Megara. – Por favor…

-Todos los días trato de ser paciente.- dijo el rubio, casi susurrándole. El aliento cálido y mentolado del slytherin hizo que la piel de la morena se erizara. – No sé cuánto más pueda soportar.

-¿Soportar qué?- le preguntó Megara.

-No tocarte.- dijo Scorpius, y puso su mano derecha sobre la cintura de la morena.

Rose pudo sentir el deseo de Scorpius tan grande dentro de ella como si fuese propio, y el dolor en su pecho aumentando, imparable.

Megara empujó a Scorpius lejos de ella y lo miró ofendida.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es que no te importo ni un poco?- le espetó, furiosa.

-Me importas. Quiero que seas mi novia, quiero estar contigo cuando salgamos de este maldito colegio. ¿Qué hay de malo en todo eso?

-¿Qué hay de malo?- le preguntó ella, elevando el tono de su voz. – Te diré qué hay de malo: Scorpius, tú no me quieres de esa manera. ¡Eso hay de malo! Yo estuve enamorada de ti casi toda mi infancia y hasta quinto curso estuve suspirando por ti mientras tú desfilabas con un sin fin de chicas en mis propias narices. Me costó mucho darme cuenta de que no seríamos nunca otra cosa que no fuera amigos, y ahora….ahora que por fin te veo solo de esa manera, tú quieres confundirme. Quieres arrastrarme a tu error.

-Esto no es un error.

-¡Estás aburrido!- gritó Megara. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por la rabia. – Te conozco desde siempre y sé muy bien que no me amas. Estás aburrido de las relaciones superfluas, estás afectado porque has crecido y te has dado cuenta de que tu familia tiene secretos oscuros que no quiere compartir contigo; estás buscando algo real, algo profundo, algo que te haga creer que no todo es banal y que no todas las relaciones son tan monótonas y vacías. Crees que lo único real en tu vida es la relación que tienes conmigo y Alexander, y te confundes porque soy la única mujer a la que no has desechado. Pero créeme; si empezamos una relación, yo me enamoraré nuevamente de ti, y tú acabarás desechándome como a todas las demás.

-Jamás te haría eso.

-¡Sí lo harías! ¡Lo harías porque el amor no es algo que puedas controlar ni manejar a tu antojo!- le espetó ella. – Scorpius, tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorado de alguien. No lo sabes aún, y hasta que no lo sepas, jamás podrás entenderme.

Scorpius la miró con dureza y sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente.

-No sabes nada respecto a mis sentimientos. Deja de ser tan soberbia y creer que me conoces mejor de lo que yo lo hago.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que tú lo haces.- dijo Megara. – Me idealizas y te has metido en la cabeza que soy la mujer perfecta para ti. Que seré tu Astoria Malfoy; la mujer que te saque de las sombras así como lo hizo tu madre con tu padre.

-Detente.- le advirtió el rubio en un tono grave.

Rose, al borde de las lágrimas, pudo sentir la ira que empezaba a crecer como un monstruo dentro de Scorpius.

-Porque tienes miedo de convertirte en él, tienes miedo de ser Draco Malfoy…- continuó Megara. -Ese hombre al que admiras y a la vez, desconoces y temes. Porque quieres ser perfecto en todo para compensar las imperfecciones de tu familia y por supuesto, teniendo ya casi 18 años, crees apropiado llevar a una novia oficial que se convierta en tu esposa en un futuro no muy lejano. Quieres planearlo todo, incluso eso. Y no te das cuenta de que puedes acabar lastimando lo realmente valioso que tenemos: nuestra amistad. Todo porque aunque lo niegues, ese pasado del que tu familia se niega a hablar, sí te afecta.

-¡Te dije que te detengas!- gritó Scorpius.

Megara se paralizó. Scorpius jamás le había gritado. Los dos guardaron silencio y ella pudo ver la negrura en los ojos del slytherin. Trató de decir algo, pero sus ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, de modo que tragó saliva, repiró profundo, y se fue caminando hasta desaparecer al fondo del pasillo. Scorpius permaneció quieto unos instantes, y luego, inesperadamente lanzó un golpe a puño cerrado contra el muro. Rose tembló y cerró los ojos. Jamás había visto a Scorpius en aquel estado; él siempre parecía imperturbable, como si nada tuviese la suficiente importancia como para afectarlo. Sin embargo, allí, ella podía sentir la confusión y el dolor del slytherin. Era indudable que el tema del pasado de los Malfoy era uno bastante delicado para Scorpius; tanto, que ni siquiera había soportado que su mejor amiga de toda la vida lo tocara.

Rose abrió los ojos con el corazón casi en los labios por tantos sentimientos, ajenos y propios, pululando en su interior. Vio a Scorpius pegarse a la pared y dejarse caer al suelo. Los nudillos de su mano derecha sangraban.

Y la reacción de Rose fue instantánea; cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia él a paso decidido y ya era muy tarde para rectificar. Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su mano entre las suyas, analizando la herida. Scorpius la miró con indiferencia, como si no cayera en cuenta aún de que ella estaba allí. Luego clavó sus ojos metálicos en el rostro de la pelirroja, confundido.

-Qué haces- le preguntó de forma seca.

-Estaba camino a la biblioteca y te vi golpeando la pared.- mintió Rose sin mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿No crees que ya estás un poco grande para eso?

Scorpius se soltó de ella con brusquedad. Rose suspiró y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, notó que Scorpius continuaba mirándola, y no de una forma amable; sus ojos aún estaban ennegrecidos y ella podía sentir aún la ira en él, intacta.

- Te lo voy a preguntar una última vez: qué crees que estás haciendo.- dijo Scorpius en un tono peligroso. Encontraba irritante el hecho de que Rose estuviera allí, tratando de ayudarlo como si fuera un niño. Él no era un niño, y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie; mucho menos la de ella.

Rose se humedeció los labios y se sonrojó. ¿En qué tipo de aprieto se había metido? ¿Por qué no solo había dado la vuelta y continuado su camino? ¿Por qué tuvo que acercarse a él? ¿Por qué no lo dejó solo? Rose se sentía miserable, y tan solo recordar cómo Scorpius había visto y tocado a Megara le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Scorpius la tomó con fuerza por la muñeca y la obligó a caer al suelo junto a él otra vez. Rose soltó un quejido de dolor y se encontró con la mirada oscura de Scorpius. La sangre se le heló.

-¿Estuviste escuchando?- le preguntó, violentamente y apretando más su muñeca.

-Me estás lastimando…- dijo Rose tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil.

-Después de todo, eso es lo que acostumbras a hacer.- le dijo el slytherin, despectivamente. – Respóndeme.

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó, esta vez.

-¿Son así todas las Weasley o solo eres tú la que escucha conversaciones ajenas escondida como un insecto?

La reacción de Rose fue rápida e instintiva, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no pudo más que paralizarse y contener la repiración. Había soltado una bofetada sobre el rostro de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, una bofetada tan fuerte que había conseguido voltearle el rostro a un lado. Rose sintió que aquel sería el fin: tal y como previo a un desastre natural, solo hubo silencio y dentro de ella, la total ausencia de sensaciones por parte de Scorpius. Luego, mientras el slytherin fue volteando lentamente para volver a clavar su mirada en ella, pudo sentir una rabia incontrolable creciendo y creciendo, imparable; una rabia que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Tenía que alejarse de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Rose volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, pero Scorpius la haló de la muñeca que aún tenía aprisionada con tal fuerza que la pelirroja cayó en sus brazos. Scorpius la apretó contra sí con tanta fuerza que Rose soltó un grito de dolor, segura de que sus huesos se romperían. En medio del grito, Scorpius tomó a Rose por la nuca y apagó todo sonido hundiendo sus labios en los de ella. La pelirroja gritó dentro de la boca del slytherin y él introdujo su lengua en la de ella. La gryffindoriana sintió la humedad y el calor del beso, pero además también la violencia y la rudeza que Scorpius estaba empleando. No la estaba besando; aquel era todo menos un beso. Rose volvió a gritar cuando el rubio mordió su labio inferior con toda la intención de causar daño. No, aquel no era un beso; Rose podía sentir a Scorpius, y todo lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento era ira, rabia y frustración. Scorpius estaba haciendo eso porque ella era una chica y no podía golpearla; aquello era lo único que podía hacer para desquitarse, la única forma que tenía de devolverle el golpe. Rose peleó, intentando soltarse, pero mientras más lo hacía él aplicaba más violencia sobre el beso. Mientras todo eso sucedía, un pensamiento llegó a la mente de Rose con la velocidad y el daño que tendría una bala: Scorpius jamás se atrevería a hacerle a Megara lo que le estaba haciendo a ella en ese momento. A Megara la besaría con ternura, de forma delicada y pasional. No así, no de esa forma tan fría y violenta.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por el rostro de Rose mientras seguía tratando de soltarse de él. Scorpius, en medio de toda su ira, sintió una sensación ajena: una enorme tristeza, miedo y dolor. Aquellos sentimientos se volvieron pesados e insoportables y con brusquedad soltó a Rose. La pelirroja cayó un metro lejos de él, y entonces, Scorpius la vio: su rostro estaba inundado por las lágrimas y varios rizos rojos habían escapado de su listón. Todo su cuerpo, menudo y frágil, temblaba notoriamente. La realidad lo golpeó de frente: ¿qué había hecho? Había olvidado por completo que los dos podían sentirse; probablemente Rose no había estado escuchando nada y tan solo había sentido lo mal que él se sintió, y por eso se acercó a ayudarlo. El que Megara hubiese sacado el tema de sus padres lo había descontrolado y se había desquitado con Rose innecesariamente. La había hecho llorar. Toda la ira que segundos atrás había consumido a Scorpius ahora había desaparecido, y en su lugar, solo estaba un enorme sentimiento de culpa. Podía sentir a Rose, podía sentir lo mal que ella se sentía.

¿Qué había hecho?

-Rose perdóname.- soltó él. – Por favor…

Rose, aún temblando, clavó sus ojos azules húmedos en Scorpius con desprecio. Rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a paso veloz por el pasillo, dispuesta a alejarse del slytherin cuanto antes. Scorpius se puso se pie también y corrió tras ella. Al alcanzarla la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a voltear.

Rose le escupió.

La saliva de la pelirroja cayó en el rostro de Scorpius y él cerró los ojos. Durante algunos segundos nadie dijo nada. Rose se soltó bruscamente de sus manos, y él se lo permitió. No dijo nada, ni hizo nada más. La gryffindoriana dio media vuelta y se alejó del rubio hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Scorpius se limpió la cara con lentitud y tuvo la certeza de que, por primera vez en toda su vida, había hecho algo imperdonable.

Y supo, también, que no podría volver a descansar tranquilo hasta reparar el daño.


	12. Después de la tormenta

_Hola! bueno, he regresado. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles una vez más por su apoyo. Me demoré unos días más porque así lo ameritaba el capítulo, y bueno, las ocupaciones mandan. He estado muy atareada así que si me demoro unos días más, ustedes ya saben por qué. Compréndanme -.-_

_Saludos a las lectoras y lectores sin cuenta: maria, honey, angelidicita (tu si tienes cuenta pero no encontraba donde responderte! jaja), samy, elcart (jaja, es que por lo general son mujeres las que me escriben, cómo iba a saber que había un hombre si no me lo decías? gracias!), cronopia, andrea, arania, enojada (jajaja qué risa el nick, quién podrás ser?), annmalfoy, veronica, noryablack, terehds. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!_

_Y sin más, les dijo el capi:  
_

**Capítulo XII**

**Después de la tormenta  
**

**1.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Faltaban tres días para la segunda prueba. Tres días con cinco horas y siete minutos, Scorpius lo había cronometrado. A tan poco tiempo, era de esperarse que lo único que ocupara espacio en su mente fuera el desentrañar la relación entre el mensaje en el sobre y la biografía de Merlín. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra.

Y tenía color rojo.

Desde el incidente del beso con Rose, Scorpius no había dejado de sentirse miserable, poco hombre y todo un canalla. Jamás había perdido el control de esa manera con nadie, mucho menos con una chica. Una vez hacía ya dos años estuvo a punto de golpear a un gryffindoriano cuando le sacó en cara el pasado de su familia, pero se contuvo. Siempre había podido mantener la compostura; siempre había sido respetuoso con las mujeres. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a Rose Weasley?

Era algo que aún no lograba comprender.

El día del incidente Scorpius fue la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar a Rose en algún punto de la tarde. Sin embargo, la pelirroja nunca apareció. El slytherin trató de concentrarse en la segunda prueba, pero lo sucedido con Rose regresaba a su mente de forma incansable, haciendo que el remordimiento fuera grande y pesado. Intentó hacer un esquema de posibilidades de la segunda prueba, pero el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Rose aparecía frente a él como un fantasma y, si cerraba los ojos, veía los de ella; azules, mirándolo con desprecio y dolor. Aún recordaba el cuerpo de la gryffindoriana, temblando, indefenso. Scorpius la había sentido y sabía muy bien lo ofensivo e indignante que aquello había sido para ella. Se había excedido. Esta vez, tenía que admitir que había sido una bestia.

Durante la cena, Rose tampoco apareció. Scorpius no tenía hambre y solo asistió al gran comedor con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero el plan fue un completo fracaso. Tampoco pudo sentirla a lo largo de la velada y eso lo desesperó aún más. El remordimiento lo estaba matando.

Tenía que hablar con ella, o al menos verla.

Necesitaba verla.

Antes de acostarse a dormir se colocó el anillo pensando que al menos lograría verla en el sueños.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando al día siguiente despertó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Scorpius no lo entendía. ¿Por qué no había soñado? ¿Acaso Rose había hecho algo para bloquearlo? Si así era, la situación estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Los problemas personales entre ella y él debían quedarse al margen de un asunto tan importante como el de los anillos. Scorpius se bañó y vistió rápidamente. El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana.

Como nunca, llegó temprano al gran comedor.

Alexander y Megara quedaron sorprendidos cuando al llegar, vieron a Scorpius sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. El rubio no comía, ni siquiera parecía interesado en el desayuno. Los dos se sentaron junto a él.

-Este es un milagro.- dijo Alexander, sonriendo. – Tú, aquí, temprano.

Megara carraspeó y miró a Scorpius con algo de vergüenza.

-Scorpius…lo de ayer, yo…

-No te preocupes, está olvidado.- dijo el rubio en un tono honesto pero desatento, como si en realidad no estuviese allí.

Y entonces la vio.

Scorpius sacó los codos de la mesa y sin querer tumbó un vaso de jugo cuando vio a Rose ingresar al gran comedor. La pelirroja avanzó hacia su mesa y se sentó junto a sus primos sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Parecía, en definitiva, como si él no existiera en lo absoluto.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Alexander, preocupado.

-No, nada.- respondió él. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Rose, quien empezaba a prepararse un sánduche.

Scorpius se esforzó en tratar de sentir algo proveniente de ella, pero no percibió nada. Rose parecía un témpano de hielo, impenetrable, imperturbable. Cada segundo que pasaba Scorpius se sentía más incómodo: así no era ella. Rose era la clase de chica que sentía cosas todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no podía sentirla?

Empezó a desesperarse.

Se tranquilizó un poco cuando, mientras Hugo le decía algo a Rose, sintió rápidamente algo de pesadumbre y estrés de parte de la pelirroja. Eso lo calmó: aún podía sentirla, después de todo.

Eso significaba que ella también podía sentirlo.

Y si lo hacía, ¿cómo podía seguir torturándolo así? Era evidente que Rose podía sentir lo mal que él se estaba sintiendo, que podía percibir su remordimiento y su desesperación por hablarle y aclarar las cosas. ¿Acaso no le importaba en lo absoluto el que no pudiera concentrarse en nada por su culpa? ¿Se estaría vengando de él? No, Rose no era vengativa. Era demasiado inocente e ingenua para eso. ¿O no? Scorpius soltó aire y se aflojó la corbata. Sus ojos continuaban fijos en la pelirroja con una intensidad difícil de ignorar. Quería que ella le devolviera la mirada, necesitaba, al menos, que ella reconociera su existencia. Así sabría que no todo estaba perdido.

"Rose, mírame", pensó Scorpius.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- le preguntó Alexander.

-No tengo hambre.- respondió el rubio.

Alexander suspiró.

-Algo le pasa.- dijo entredientes como para sí mismo.

Scorpius apretó las mandíbulas. ¿Por qué no lo miraba? ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendía castigarlo de esa forma? Él se había disculpado; incluso le había dejado escupirle sin tomar represalia alguna. ¿No deberían estar ya en paz? Sí, definitivamente Rose estaba exagerando. Él ya no tenía por qué seguir atormentándose ni echándose la culpa.

"Soy un imbécil", pensó el slytherin mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica en Hogwarts la historia sería otra. Una disculpa habría bastado. Incluso, era probable que no se lo hubiera tomado tan a pecho. Pero con Rose era diferente y él lo sabía muy bien: ella era casi una niña, ingenua e inexperta, y estaba convencido de que jamás había besado a un chico en su vida. La forma en que Rose se sonrojaba y se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente lo denotaba: era una chica que no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con los hombres. Los pocos halagos o reconocimientos que él le había expresado en voz alta lograban ponerla nerviosa. A Scorpius no le cabía duda alguna de que él le había arruinado para siempre una experiencia que ella debió haber vivido en el futuro con alguien que la quisiera. Y eso lo hacía sentirse una basura.

Lo peor de todo era que allí no terminaba el daño: no solo le había arruinado su primer beso, sino que, además, la había lastimado y ofendido. ¿Acaso la lista de errores no tenía fin?

"Soy el más grande idiota de todos los idiotas", pensó mientras revolvía con una cuchara la taza de leche que tenía en frente. Rose se había acercado a él para ayudarlo por las heridas en sus nudillos, y a cambio, había recibido ofensas y un beso forzado que tenía la connotación de un insulto. La imagen de Rose arrodillándose frente a él y tomando su mano herida regresó a su mente con claridad y un abismo se abrió en el centro de su estómago.

No probó bocado alguno en todo el desayuno.

Durante la clase de Control Mágico todo fue de mal a peor. Scorpius creyó que podría tener una oportunidad a solas con ella mientras la cazaba, pero debido a lo desconcentrado que estaba, no pudo hallarla y la clase terminó sin que pudiera sacarla de su escondite. Una de dos: o Rose había mejorado en su papel de presa o los remordimientos lo estaban convirtiendo en un perfecto inepto.

Luego, en las siguientes clases, Rose continuó ignorándolo. Scorpius, por el contrario, lo único que hizo fue mirarla. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan culpable. Tan inmensamente culpable. No entendía por qué le importaba tanto arreglar su error con Rose.

Sentía que estaba enloqueciendo.

Los remordimientos estaban acabando con él.

Al salir de la última clase, Scorpius intentó interceptar a Rose, pero ella lo esquivó sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y continuó su camino a paso rápido y firme. El rubio quedó tan impresionado por la forma en la que la pelirroja miró a través de él como si fuera invisible que cuando reaccionó, ella ya había desaparecido.

¿Desde cuándo Rose tenía tanta personalidad y orgullo?

"Desde siempre", pensó. Solo que hasta ahora jamás le había hecho algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para merecer su desprecio. Ahora sí podía tener una cucharada muy grande de la dignidad Weasley.

¿Por qué Rose era una de esas chicas con dignidad? Scorpius resolpló. Si Rose fuese cualquier otra chica, si no fuese tan terca, tan digna, un perdón sincero habría bastado para solucionar el asunto y pasar la página. Sin embargo, Rose era Rose. Y de lo poco que la conocía, podía apostar su mano derecha en pico de un hipogrifo a que una simple disculpa no serviría para nada. Ni siquiera encontraba las fuerzas para obligarla a escucharlo porque sabía muy bien que el error que había cometido era bastante grande. Aún no podía creer que le hubiese hecho eso. No lo creía. Se sentía como una escoria, un gran canalla.

-¿Que hiciste qué?- soltó Alexander, anonadado y con una expresión de gran incomodidad. Durante algunos segundos miró a Scorpius con profunda desaprobación. La sala común de Slytherin estaba casi vacía. – Eres un animal.

Scorpius recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del mueble y cerró los ojos. No había ido a almorzar y Alexander fue en su búsqueda, lo encontró en la sala común, abstraído. Después de un extenso interrogatorio en el cual el castaño insinuó nuevamente una relación entre el rubio y la pelirroja, Scorpius decidió contarle todo; desde el asunto de los anillos, hasta el beso forzado y violento que le había dado el día anterior.

-Soy un imbécil.- murmuró Scorpius, cansinamente, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-No voy discutirte eso.- dijo Alexander en un tono tenso. Resultaba evidente que estaba disgustado.

El castaño miró a Scorpius durante algunos segundos sin decir nada. Luego se aclaró la garganta e intentó hablar en un tono conciliador.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- le preguntó.

-No tengo la menor idea.- dijo el slytherin en un tono neutro. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados. – Rose me odia.

-Si no te conociera, diría que te duele.- dijo Alexander, con algo de sarcasmo.

-No empieces.- le dijo Scorpius en un tono duro. – No estoy de humor.

Alexander suspiró.

-Ahora entiendo todo; las miradas, el que salieras corriendo tras ella. Todo tiene sentido.- dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata. – Por un momento creí que lo que me ocultabas era que estabas manteniendo una relación con ella.

-Ahora sabes que no.- le respondió de forma tajante.

Alexander esbozó una ligera sonrisa, complacido, pero de inmediato la borró.

-Tienes que comer. Entiendo que te sientas culpable y en verdad desapruebo lo que hiciste, pero tampoco lleguemos a los extremos de autocastigarte.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y miró a Alexander.

-Ella va a acabar conmigo.- dijo el rubio, esta vez, en un tono algo molesto. – Es Rose quien está castigándome.

-No creo que esa sea su intención.- le replicó Alexander.

-Ella puede sentirme todo el tiempo. Sabe que desde ayer no consigo estar en paz. Sabe muy bien que me paso mirándola como un imbécil. También sabe que jamás he podido tratarla mal, y las veces que lo he hecho, he terminado pidiéndole disculpas indirectamente. Ella conoce esa parte de mí; sabe que odio perder el control de mi carácter. Rose sabe que la estoy pasando mal, y no le importa. Sigue torturándome.

-¿Por qué tuviste que desquitarte con ella?- le preguntó el castaño. – De todas las personas con las que podías haber apagado tu rabia por la discusión con Megara, tuviste que hacerlo con la más inocente de todas.

-Sí, vamos Nott; continúa haciéndome sentir miserable.- le dijo Scorpius, con sarcasmo. Luego volvió a dejar caer la cabeza contra el respaldar del mueble. – No lo sé. Supongo que apareció en el momento menos indicado.- Scorpius se aflojó la corbata y miró al techo. – Rose es…extraña. Es delicada y a la vez fuerte. Es inteligente, pero a la vez ingenua. Puede hablarme con indiferencia y al mismo tiempo arrodillarse frente a mí y ayudarme si estoy herido. ¿Entiendes? Es una constante contradicción. Creo que me irritó que intentara ayudarme. Creo que me acostumbré a pelear con ella. Es la única persona con la que puedo pelear.

-¿Una constante contradicción? Hace poco decías que era predecible y aburrida.- comentó Alexander. Luego meneó la cabeza.- Date cuenta de que estás usando a Rose Weasley como un saco de boxeo al que puedes golpear sin recibir un golpe de vuelta. Es una postura desigual.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás.

-Tienes razón.- admitió el slytherin. – Me he aprovechado de la fragilidad de Rose.

Alexander forzó una sonrisa.

-Anímate.- le dijo a su amigo. – Estoy convencido de que va a perdonarte. No hoy ni mañana, pero lo hará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No la conoces.- le dijo el rubio.

-No, pero tú sí. Y si es cierto lo que dices, que es ingenua, va a perdonarte.

Scorpius se puso de pie con lentitud, como si el cuerpo entero le pesara.

-¿Vas a comer?- le preguntó Alexander.

-No, voy a la biblioteca.- le respondió, caminando hacia la salida de la sala común. – Por cierto, también estás invitado a pasar navidad en mi casa.

Alexander frunció el entrecejo.

-Creí que querías pasar solo con Megara.

Scorpius se detuvo a mitad de camino y dio media vuelta para mirar de frente su amigo.

-No creo que por ahora sea una buena idea.- dijo en un tono cansado, y luego continuó su camino.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca un olor plenamente identificable lo detuvo y paralizó durante algunos instantes en el umbral de la entrada. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Rose…- murmuró.

Olía a fresas y pétalos.

**2.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Después del almuerzo Rose fue directamente a la biblioteca para continuar con su cuadro de relaciones para la segunda prueba. Había pensado en hacerlo en su sala común, pero había ya comprobado lo difícil que era concentrarse allí cuando todos hablaban o jugaban juegos de mesa. También pensó en su habitación, pero tener la cama tan cerca era una tentación demasiado grande. Quería evitar a Scorpius porque el solo verlo le ponía los vellos de punta, pero tampoco iba a huir como un pequeño ratón cuando era él quien había lo había arruinado todo.

No, ella tenía derecho a usar la biblioteca y más le valía a Scorpius no acercársele o le volvería a romper aquella perfecta y respingada nariz, y esta vez, no se la repararía.

Bueno, tal vez no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Pero en su imaginación lo había hecho ya cuatro veces a lo largo del día.

Por suerte, cuando llegó a la biblioteca no vio al slytherin por ninguna parte. Aquello la puso de buen humor. Era suficiente con tener que sentirlo todo el tiempo. Desde la tarde del día anterior cuando Scorpius le dio aquel beso forzado, Rose no había dejado de sentir el peso de la culpa del rubio, latente, fijo, y que aumentaba a cada segundo. Podía sentir los remordimientos del slytherin; sabía que se sentía miserable. Pero eso no borraba el daño. Rose se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre y abrió con brusquedad su cuaderno. Recordar el hecho la ponía triste y enojada a la vez. ¿Tan poco respeto le tenía Scorpius que la había usado para olvidar el rechazo de Megara? Porque en el fondo eso había sido todo. Él se había enojado con ella sin ninguna razón, solo porque estaba furioso por su discusión con la morena. Por eso la ofendió, y ella lo golpeó. Por eso se excedió y la besó.

La besó.

Pero aquel fue todo menos un beso.

Rose cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Ella nunca había recibido un beso, pero había visto muchos en películas y también en la vida cotidiana como para saber cómo eran. Había visto besos pasionales, afectuosos, juguetones, rutinarios, provocadores… Pero jamás uno tan frío y violento. Los labios de Scorpius, esos que había visto ya varias veces y admirado por su aparente suavidad, fueron como piedras sobre los suyos, tensos, porque en realidad no pretendían besar sino callarla y humillarla. No, aquel no fue un beso: fue un insulto.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

Aquel insulto había sido su primer beso.

Apretó la pluma que sostenía en la mano derecha con indignación. ¿Tan poco respeto le tenía?

"Te odio, Scorpius Malfoy", pensó, y automáticamente se sintió triste. No, no lo odiaba. Quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía. Incluso hasta en eso fracasaba. Lo peor de todo era que durante todo el día había sentido la mirada de Scorpius sobre ella. El muy cínico.

Rose soltó la pluma y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia una estantería y se dispuso a sacar un tomo cuando una mano le impidió sacarlo. Rose reconoció aquellos dedos largos y aquella mano blanca, fuerte pero a la vez delicada, y algo parecido a una chispa se encendió dentro de ella. Sus ojos azules pasaron de la mano al brazo torneado que la continuaba y luego aterrizaron en el pecho cubierto por una corbata verde desarreglada y algunos botones sueltos. Subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos metálicos de Scorpius, parecidos a los de un lobo, que la miraban con firmeza y a la vez algo de nerviosismo.

Era la primera vez que Rose veía el más mínimo rastro de nerviosismo en Scorpius.

La pelirroja lo miró con frialdad y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse hacia su mesa. El slytherin corrió y la interceptó, colocándose frente a ella.

-Desaparécete.- dijo Rose.

Una sensación tibia abrazó a Scorpius por dentro. "Al menos ha vuelto a hablarme", pensó. Nunca había estado tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Rose Weasley, ni siquiera durante las sesiones de lectura, y eso era decir bastante.

-No.- le dijo él. – Quieras o no ahora soy parte de tu vida así que tendrás que lidiar conmigo.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y un rizo rojo cayó a un lado de su rostro.

-Hablo en serio, Malfoy.- le dijo en un tono duro. – Si no te apartas de mi camino, voy a hacer algo más que escupirte.

-Genial. Hazlo.- la desafió Scorpius. – En verdad quiero que lo hagas.

Rose lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Scorpius levantó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Golpéame.- le dijo el slyhterin. - ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor? ¿Eso nos pondría en términos aceptables otra vez? Pues bien, hazlo.

-No seas ridículo.- dijo ella caminando hacia su mesa y pasándolo de largo.

Scorpius caminó tras ella.

-Escucha, en verdad lo…

-Ni siquiera lo digas.- lo interrumpió ella.- No se te ocurra decirme que lo sientes.

-Sé muy bien que pasé todos los límites.- continuó Scorpius. – No sé qué me pasó.

Rose soltó uno de sus libros con fuerza sobre la mesa y giró para enfrentar al slytherin. Sus ojos eran un incendio.

-¿En verdad no piensas en nadie más que no sea en ti mismo no es así?- le espetó. – Crees que todos somos personajes dentro de tu historia y que debemos entretenerte o sirvirte de paño de lágrimas o ayudarte en alguna forma. Oh, perdón. No ves así a todos. Seguro que a tus amigos jamás les habrías hecho lo que a mí. Me corrijo: solo soy yo a quien utilizas.

-No es así.- dijo Scorpius.

-Ni siquiera me respetas. Nunca lo hiciste. Desde el primer día en que nos anunciaron que seríamos competencia y estuvimos en la sala de espera de Mcgonagal me miraste de arriba abajo con completa indiferencia y superioridad. Tuve que soportar esa mirada durante mucho tiempo, tuve que soportar tu frialdad e indiferencia sin comprender por qué ni siquiera me considerabas tu igual. Incluso me esforcé para que dejaras de verme como el estándar de gryffindor que tienes en tu cabeza, como si tuviera que probarte algo.- Rose soltó una risa de incredulidad. - ¿Y de qué sirvió todo eso? Al final, lo único que has hecho es juzgarme una y otra vez y desaprobarme. Lo de ayer solo fue una muestra más de cómo hasta un perro tendría más consideraciones de las que tengo yo para ti.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Scorpius, elevando el tono de voz y perdiendo la compostura. – Es verdad que al principio te creí…no suficiente competencia. Lo admito. Pero si algo siento hacia ti ahora es respeto.

-Claro.- le dijo mientras volvía a recoger sus cosas. – Tanto que hiciste lo que hiciste.

Scorpius soltó aire con exasperación.

-¡Fue un error!- le dijo. – Perdí la cabeza. Fue solo un beso, no es importante.

Rose lo miró con furia.

-¡Para mí sí es importante!- exclamó con sus cosas en los brazos. - Para mí, un beso sí es importante, Malfoy.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos reflejaban el nivel de confusión que lo embargaba.

-No quise ofenderte.- fue lo único que encontró válido decir.

Rose le dedicó una mirada fría y luego se volteó para salir de la biblioteca.

– Pues lo hiciste. Pero créeme, es la última vez que te lo permito.

Y con esto, Rose se alejó de él.

**3.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose salió de la biblioteca y atravesó varios pasillos hasta que, sin percatarse de ello, se encontró en las afueras de Hogwarts. La brisa le acarició el rostro y se sintió, de repente, sosegada. El aire fresco penetró sus pulmones y toda su indignación desapareció, distendiéndose, y solo quedó una tristeza tibia y solitaria. Abrazó los libros que tenía entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar en silencio. En el camino optó por sentarse bajo un árbol y allí se quedó, casi acostada sobre el césped, hasta que sus párpados se cerraron y ya no pensó en nada más.

Cuando despertó el rojo de la caída del sol incendiaba el cielo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido allí, pero suponía que un par de horas. Se restregó los ojos y volvió a sentir los remordimientos de Scorpius, pero un poco más apagados. También sintió algo de enojo de parte del slytherin.

Odiaba tener que sentirlo todo el tiempo.

En ese momento, mientras estiraba los brazos en el aire vio el cabello naranja de Lucy. Su prima fijó sus ojos cálidos en Rose y empezó a caminar hacia ella. La tristeza de la gryffindoriana se acentuó como un cráter dentro de su pecho. Tenía que decirle lo de Ben. Era ahora o nunca.

Lucy se sentó junto a ella, sonriendo.

- Linda tarde, ¿no te parece?- le preguntó la hufflepuff. – Decidí salir a caminar. En mi sala común están festejando el cumpleaños de Vladimir Embers y algunos se han pasado de bebidas aprovechando que es viernes.

Rose se humedeció los labios. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el césped. Lucy pudo notar cómo la mirada de su prima se humedecía.

- Rose, ¿estás bien?

Rose levantó la mirada con evidente esfuerzo. Algunos rizos rojos caían de su listón como resórteres.

- Te quiero mucho, Lucy.- le dijo casi en un susurro.

La brisa las acarició a ambas. La expresión de Lucy se volvió extraña, como de quien espera un golpe en la boca del estómago en cualquier momento.

- Vas a decirme algo que me va a doler, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Lucy, sonriendo con tristeza. – Siempre dices que me quieres antes de decirme algo que me pondrá triste. Como cuando sin querer rompiste mi muñeca favorita una navidad en la madriguera.

Rose volvió a hacer un esfuerzo y miró directamente a los ojos a Lucy sin poder decir nada. Intentaba buscar las palabras, pero no las hallaba. Sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no podía darse el lujo. Tenía que ser fuerte para Lucy.

La hufflepuff borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse.

- ¿Es sobre Ben?- le preguntó, casi con la voz quebrada.

Rose quizo gesticular alguna palabra, pero sus labios temblaban y parecía haber perdido el habla.

- Ustedes…- continuó Lucy. – Estaba convencida de que harían una investigación a lo Weasley a pesar de que les pedí que no lo hicieran. Así es nuestra familia. Sabía que estaban preocupados por mí.

- Lucy, yo en realidad…

- Yo sé que tú no debiste haber estado muy involucrada. Pero creo que si vas a decirme algo que me va a poner triste, debes hacerlo de una vez…por favor.- le pidió Lucy. Tenía su mirada fija en un punto vacío.

Rose cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

- En verdad creo que deberías enfrentar a Ben.- dijo la pelirroja pausadamente. – Es él quien debe decírtelo…- Rose se detuvo y pronunció dolorosamente: - Es él quien debe hablarte sobre Rebeca.

Rose mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante algunos segundos más. Luego los abrió, y lo que vio la destruyó por completo: la caída del sol iluminaba de rojo el cabello naranja de Lucy haciéndolo parecer fuego, pero un fuego que iba apagándose a medida que el cielo se oscurecía lentamente. Podía ver el perfil de su prima y una pesada lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos; sus ojos eran como un cofre que guardaba el dolor más grande del mundo en su interior. Algo dentro de Rose se quebró.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hacer algo, Lucy se puso se pie y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

- ¡Lucy!- gritó Rose.

Se puso de pie recogiendo sus libros con torpeza y salió corriendo tras su prima. Rose, mientras corría por los campos de Hogwarts, pudo notar que los débiles rayos de sol ya no le iluminaban lo suficientemente bien el camino. Las luces de las antorchas en el castillo se encendieron, y la entrada se iluminó mostrándole la luz al final del túnel. Lucy había entrado hacía unos segundos y se le había perdido de vista. Cuando Rose logró ingresar al castillo no pudo ver rastro alguno de su prima. La desesperación la hizo continuar corriendo por un pasillo aledaño mientras sus ideas se agolpaban violentamente en su cabeza. No podía dejar a Lucy, no en aquel estado. No podía tolerar el sufrimiento de su prima, no ahora cuando sabía muy bien lo que era un amor no correspondido.

¿Amor?

Rose se detuvo bruscamente, agitada, y tomó aire. No, ella no estaba enamorada y por lo tanto no podía saber lo que era un amor no correspondido. Lo que sentía por Scorpius no podía ser amor. Era atracción y nada más, algo hormonal bastante común en una chica de su edad. Se sentía atraída por su apariencia, fuerte y serena, tibia, a pesar de la aparente frialdad e indiferencia; atraída por su rostro apacible y casi imperturbable, por sus ojos metálicos que tenían la forma de los de un lobo siberiano y que a veces sonreían por él; por su inteligencia y perseverancia, por su carácter sólido que soportaba incluso las peores ofensas respecto al pasado de su apellido sin perder la compostura, por su esfuerzo diario en demostrar que podía ser un mejor hombre del que alguna vez fue su padre, por su fidelidad a sus amigos, rotunda y completa; por su rebeldía y su forma de desafiar las normas, por esa manera que tenía de hacerla crecer y madurar, aún con palabras fuertes, y hacerle ver que ella, Rose Weasley Granger, todavía tenía mucho qué aprender sobre cosas que no se aprenden en los libros. Cosas de la vida.

Y entonces Rose se pegó contra una pared y se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con fuerza. Quería gritar de rabia y de frustración. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Es que acaso no recordaba todos sus defectos? Su petulancia, arrogancia, egocentrismo; esa forma que tenía de juzgar a los demás como reflejo defensivo antes de que otros lo juzgaran a él. ¿Es que acaso no recordaba lo mal que la había tratado en innumerables ocasiones? Sí, claro que lo recordaba. Pero también recordaba cuando le llevó comida en la oficina de Malone y cuando se arriesgó para que ella saliera de la biblioteca sin ser vista. También recordaba su amabilidad cuando no estaban discutiendo. Y en realidad, lo único que en verdad le molestaba era la realidad de que para Scorpius Malfoy ella era invisible; a lo mucho, su competencia, la chica a la que debía vencer. Eso era todo.

Y pensándolo bien, Rose entendía por qué Scorpius no se fijaba en ella. Rose era todo lo contrario a él; era algo reservada, un poco tímida, bastante sobreprotegida y…aunque le doliera admitirlo, mimada. ¿Qué le había faltado alguna vez en la vida? Nada. Ella lo había tenido todo. Era una chica modelo, pero su camino hacia el éxito había sido limpio, cubierto por pétalos de rosas. Scorpius, por el contrario, era un chico modelo que había transitado un camino espinoso y lleno de púas. Era de esperarse que él la viera con superioridad. Tenía razón. Comparado con él, Rose era solo una niña consentida y nada más.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

No era hora de pensar en sus problemas: ahora lo importante era Lucy. No tenía idea de a dónde había ido, pero tal vez podría buscarla en su sala común.

Rose emprendió nuevamente una carrera a través de largos pasillos; subió unas cuantas escaleras y giró en una esquina. A unos metros estaba la puerta de la sala común de Hufflepuff, la cual acababa de cerrarse tras Vladimir Embers.

Rose se detuvo frente a él.

- Vladimir…-soltó, casi sin aire. - ¿Has visto a Lucy? Por favor, es urgente.

- ¡Rose!- soltó el chico alto y de cabello ondulado y negro. – Eres tú…eres Rose.

Rose lo miró confundida y entonces Vladimir se tambaleó hacia ella. Sus ojos celestes la miraban conmovidos. La pelirroja lo ayudó poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico, quien parecía estar a punto de caerse en cualquier momento. Un olor a alcohol penetró las fosas nasales de Rose y entonces recordó lo que Lucy le había contado: era el cumpleaños de Vladimir y todos festejaban. Vladimir estaba borracho.

- Escucha, estás un poco pasado de copas. Debes entrar a tu sala común, yo iré a buscar a Lucy y…

Vladimir puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Rose, acariciándola.

- Por Merlín, eres lo más suave que he tocado en mi vida…

Rose se deshizo de la mano de Vladimir y lo miró aprehensivamente.

- Vlad, creo que en verdad debes entrar a tu sala común.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy es mi cumpleaños.- le dijo, sonriéndole. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta, blanca, amplia. – Y en lo único que he pensado es en ti. Curioso, ¿cierto? Porque este año me propuse olvidar que existías. Así como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

- No te entiendo.- dijo Rose, confundida.

- Desde que entramos a clases….no supe nada de ti.- dijo Vladimir. Su voz era pausada. – Creí que éramos amigos…pero ni bien hicieron los cambios de las clases compartidas y no supe nada más de ti. Solo fuimos amigos mientras compartíamos la misma clase, y ahora, ni siquiera has hecho el menor intento por acercarte.

Rose, quien tenia demasiadas cosas en su cabeza en aquel momento, se llevó una mano a la frente y lo miró aturdida.

- He estado muy ocupada con la competencia de Merlín.- le dijo. – Creo que debemos discutir esto en otro momento. Ahora debo encontrar a Lucy.

La pelirroja se dispuso a irse, pero Vladimit la tomó de la muñeca y se lo impidió, empujándola contra él y enlazando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- ¡Qué estás haciendo?- exclamó Rose. - ¡Suéltame!

- Es mi cumpleaños…- dijo, torpemente. – Tengo derecho a tenerte aunque sea unos instantes.

Vladimir hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Rose y aspiró su aroma mientras ella peleaba inútilmente por liberarse de él.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Vladimir basta!- gritó Rose.

El hufflepuff se alejó del cuello de la gryffindoriana para mirarla de frente, muy de cerca.

- Quiero besarte…- le susurró, e intentó acercarse a sus labios.

- ¡No!- gritó Rose y volteó el rostro. Trató de empujarlo pero el chico era mucho más fuerte que ella. - ¡Vladimir no!

Y entonces, de repente, Rose no sintió más a Vladimir cerca de ella. Todo sucedió a una velocidad casi increíble: vio al moreno siendo empujado lejos de ella, y luego, el puño cerrado de Scorpius cayendo sobre el rostro de Vladimir y dejándolo casi inconsciente en el suelo.

**4.-**

**Me llamo Negro**

Después del incidente con Rose en la biblioteca, Scorpius volvió a su mesa y tras lanzar un libro contra una estantería se prometió a sí mismo olvidar el asunto. Si Rose no quería perdonarlo, ya no había absolutamente nada más que él pudiese hacer al respecto. En el fondo, sus remordimientos empezaron a cederle espacio a la rabia. ¿Quién se creía ella para sentirse tan perfecta e infalible como para no perdonar los errores de otros? ¿No le bastaba ya con que él se hubiese humillado pidiéndole disculpas? Porque sí, él se había humillado, y no solo por haberse disculpado más de las veces necesarias, sino por haberla seguido y mirado como un imbécil durante todo el día con la única esperanza de que ella le permitiera un segundo de su tiempo para hablar. ¿Acaso no era eso suficiente? Scorpius sabía que había hecho algo grave, pero hay un límite para todo. Rose lo había rechazado por segunda vez en el día. Ella estaba saltando todos los límites existentes.

De modo que Scorpius decidió concentrarse en la segunda prueba. Durante un par de horas no sintió nada de parte de Rose, lo cual le pareció extraño y lo hizo sentir vacío y solo. También estúpido, por el simple hecho de sentir todo lo anterior. Se concentró en las palabras de Merlín que le habían sido entregadas en el sobre: _"Ir en busca del futuro significa caídas, pero también revelaciones. Y detrás del dolor, la verdad. Siempre la verdad."_ El futuro…Scorpius sabía que esa palabra era clave para el enigma. En la biografía de Merlín solo existían dos personas con el poder de la premonición: Gaius y Morgana. Gaius recibía visiones, pero no tenían el nivel de las de Morgana. Era ella quien poseía ese poder a grandes escalas. Aún asi, no entendía por qué un poder de Morgana tendría que estar relacionado con la competencia de Merlín. Scorpius pasó algunas horas tratando de recordar todos los datos biográficos leídos que pudieran relacionarse con el futuro.

En eso estaba, cuando una tristeza profunda lo golpeó en el centro de su pecho. Scorpius cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Podía sentir a Rose dentro de él, llenando cada espacio vacío, ocupándolo todo. Esa tristeza era insoportable, era una aflicción poderosa que lo mareaba. Bruscamente se puso de pie y sin importarle los libros que dejaba sobre la mesa salió de la biblioteca con la intención de tomar aire. Caminó por los pasillos aflojándose la corbata, perturbado por esa arrolladora tristeza que podía sentir en Rose. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan afligida? ¿Qué podía entristecerla tanto?

Y entonces la vio: vio a Rose corriendo con sus libros en los brazos y varios rizos sueltos. Sus ojos metálicos la siguieron mientras desaparecía por otro pasillo y su corazón se aceleró. Ya no solo sentía una tristeza profunda sino una gran angustia y preocupación de parte de la pelirroja. ¿En qué lío estaba Rose metida? Scorpius comenzó a caminar por el mismo pasillo por el que Rose había desaparecido segundos antes. No quiso correr tras ella; de hecho, dudaba a cada paso si continuar o dar media vuelta e irse. Pero continuó, porque los sentimientos de Rose dentro de él eran abrumadores y no le permitirían concentrarse de cualquier modo. Tardó un poco en llegar a un pasillo que reconoció de inmediato: era uno que daba a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Continuó hasta que llegó a una esquina. Dio la vuelta.

Lo que vio lo hizo paralizarse durante algunos segundos.

Vladimir Embers se tambaleaba y acariciaba la mejilla de Rose. Ella parecía intentar ayudarlo, pero estaba evidentemente incómoda. Vio a Rose deshacerse de la mano de Vladimir que segundos antes había acariciado su mejilla. Los dos hablaban, pero por la distancia él no pudo escucharlos. Sin embargo, le resultó claro que Vladimir Embers estaba borracho.

¿Tenía Rose algún tipo de relación con Embers? Scorpius jamás había pensado que una chica como Rose tuviese una relación, mucho menos con un hufflepuff. Una realidad lo golpeó de frente: no sabía nada de la vida de Rose. Y eso, por alguna extraña razón, lo incomodaba.

Entonces vio cómo ella intentó irse, pero Vladimir la tomó de la muñeca y la pegó contra sí. Algo se removió dentro del estómago del slytherin, algo oscuro.

- ¡Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!- escuchó a Rose, gritar. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Vladimir basta!

Rose trataba de alejar a Vladimir con todas sus fuerzas. No, no podían estar en una relación. Si estuviesen en una, Rose no estaría tratando de alejarlo y empujándolo. Era evidente que él se estaba pasando con ella, pero ¿debía intervenir?

"Vamos, Weasley", pensó Scorpius, apretando los puños, "Defiéndete."

Vladimir Embers hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Rose, aspirando su aroma, y Scorpius sintió una furia crecer dentro de él, no muy seguro de si le pertenecía o era un sentimiento de Rose. Sí, tenía que se de Rose. Ella debía estar furiosa porque aquel imbécil estaba pasándose con ella. Scorpius no estaba furioso, no tenía sentido que lo estuviese.

Su respiración empezó a volverse pesada y agitada.

¿Por qué Rose tenía que ser tan…pequeña? ¿Es que acaso no había aprendido a defenderse nunca? ¿Es que acaso sus primos no le habían enseñado a golpear en puntos clave o algo por el estilo?

Scorpius sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer por algo que hervía en sus entrañas y no entendía de dónde provenía. Apretó las mandíbulas y sus ojos se oscurecieron por completo cuando vio cómo Vladimit Embers intentaba alcanzar los labios de Rose.

- ¡No!- gritó Rose. - ¡Vladimir no!

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Scorpius avanzó a paso decidido hacia Embers y lo haló por el cuello de la camisa, alejándolo de Rose mientras que con su otra mano, lanzó un golpe certero sobre el rostro del hufflepuff. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero sintió un gran alivio cuando derribó al moreno, como si hubiese sacado esa furia que lo había estado ahogando segundos antes.

Rose se llevó ambas manos a la boca y miró consternada al hufflepuff en el piso, y luego, al slytherin. Scorpius no la miraba a ella: sus ojos metálicos estaban completamente oscurecidos y fijos con frialdad en Vladimir. Su respiración era agitada y algunos mechones rubios caían por su frente desordenados.

Vladimir intentó ponerse de pie pero volvió a caer. Scorpius hizo ademán de volver a enfrentársele, aún poseído por una rabia interna. Rose tomó al slytherin por el brazo con la intención de detenerlo, pero el rubio se soltó de ella. Para sorpresa de Rose, Scorpius no se lanzó a golpear a Vladimir. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y evidentemente estaba enojado, pero parecía contenerse utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

- Vuelve a tu sala común, Embers.- le dijo Scorpius con frialdad. – Y cuando te recuperes, si aún recuerdas lo que pasó aquí y quieres reanudar la pelea, búscame.

Con esto, Scorpius dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso; no sin antes haber tomado a Rose por la muñeca para llevársela consigo.

Sorprendentemente, la gryffindoriana no opuso resistencia.

**5.-**

- Ben.- dijo una chica de cabello negro y rizado mientras ingresaba a la sala común de Ravenclaw con aire despreocupado. – Lucy está afuera.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Ben, sentado en uno de los sillones y rodeado de amigos. Sus ojos pardos parecieron asombrarse.

- Como te dije.- dijo la chica mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras. – Lleva mucho tiempo allí sentada junto a la puerta. Quiere hablarte. No se ve muy bien.

Ben pareció aturdido durante algunos segundos, luego, se arregló un poco la corbata y se puso de pie. Sus amigos murmuraron cosas que él no pudo escuchar mientras se alejaba.

Pronto estuvo fuera de su sala común.

Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Lucy, quien permanecía sentada en el suelo con las piernas recogidas y el mentón sobre las rodillas. Su trenza caía a un lado de su hombro y algunos mechones naranjas caían a los lados de su rostro. Así, de perfil, pudo ver la aflicción de su ex novia y supo que algo estaba ocurriendo.

- Lu.- fue todo lo que dijo el castaño.

La hufflepuff lo miró con los ojos húmedos y llenos de dolor, pero a la vez, firmes y valientes. Se puso de pie sin cortar el contacto visual ni por un instante. Ben le sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó en un tono amable y cordial.

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

- Esperaba que fuera diferente.- comenzó la hufflepuff. Ben pareció confundido. – El momento en el que volviera a hablarte; yo esperaba que fuera diferente…Estaba esperando a estar lista para volver a conversar contigo, pero ha sucedido algo y necesito hablarte porque eres el único que puede aclarar mi mente…

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ben, entre intrigado y preocupado.

Lucy respiró profundo. Sus labios temblaban y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Todo este tiempo, desde que nos separamos, he tenido que escuchar los comentarios de todos preguntándose y sacando conclusiones sobre el por qué terminamos. He escuchado muchas cosas, entre esas que la única explicación posible es que estés con alguien más…- Lucy hizo una pequeña pausa, agarrando valentía. – Siempre que me han preguntado por ello, yo he respondido que no es así; que es imposible que así sea porque yo te lo pregunté…porque yo te pedí que si yo significaba algo para ti me dijeras la verdad y me dijeras si estabas interesado en otra persona. Tú me dijiste que no, que no había nadie más, y yo te creí. Te creí porque siempre lo he hecho, y porque fuiste un novio perfecto y… ¿cómo no creerte?

Los ojos de Ben se humedecieron pero permaneció estático e inamovible. Lucy continuó:

- Sabes bien que no me importa lo que los demás piensen o digan, nunca me ha importado.- dijo ella. – He soportado los comentarios como si no significaran nada, pero, los comentarios de personas de mi familia sí me importan.- Lucy se acarició los brazos, como si tuviera frío y quisiera calentarse a sí misma. – Esos son los únicos comentarios que me importan.

- Lucy…

- No, déjame terminar.- le dijo ella. – Ya conoces a mi familia, sabes como son, sabes que son unos entrometidos irremediables, pero porque nos protegemos los unos a los otros por encima de todo.- Lucy se llevó un mechón de cabello suelto atrás de la oreja. – Ellos, al parecer, han estado averiguando.

Ben cerró los ojos y tragó saliva mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, como si el peso del mundo hubiese de repente caído sobre él.

- Y yo quiero volver a preguntártelo…- dijo Lucy, mirándolo fijamente. – Quiero volver a preguntarte si hay algo que yo debería saber.

- Lucy…

- Porque, creo que puedo soportar que hayamos terminado, pero no la humillación de ser la única tonta que no sepa las verdaderas razones de nuestra ruptura.

Ben abrió los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared. No miró a Lucy sino a un punto vacío en el espacio. Lucy dio un paso hacia delante.

- Por favor, solo quiero la verdad.- le pidió.

Ben soltó aire.

- Lucy, yo cometí un gran error.- le dijo en un tono de voz firme y sincero. – Yo no tuve el valor para decirte la verdad cuando terminamos; no tuve el valor para decirte que sí estaba interesado en alguien más.

Lucy cerró los párpados y dos lágrimas gruesas corrieron por sus mejillas. Ben seguía sin mirarla.

- Yo no quería hacerte sufrir.- le dijo. – Queria protegerte.- volvió a pasarse una mano por la cabeza, evidentemente agobiado. – No fue por ella que lo nuestro terminó. Yo dejé de sentir lo que sentía por ti, independientemente de ella. Luego las cosas se fueron dando, y créeme, nunca pasó nada entre nosotros mientras tú y yo estuvimos juntos.

- Ha pasado menos de un mes, Ben.- dijo Lucy, con la voz quebrada. – No me digas que no pasó nada mientras estuvimos juntos porque es evidente que sí.

- No pasó nada que no fuera otra cosa que conversaciones.- insistió el castaño. – Nos fuimos acercando y yo empecé a sentir algo por ella…pero porque lo nuestro para mí ya no iba tan bien.

Lucy abrió los ojos y lo miró, incrédula y profundamente lastimada.

- ¿Y por qué demonios seguiste conmigo si ya no sentías lo mismo desde hacía ya algún tiempo?- le soltó, elevando el tono de voz. – No digas que querías protegerme o evitarme dolor alguno; solo te estabas protegiendo a ti mismo. Es que no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto….yo te amaba, te amaba en serio…y lo únoco que te pedí fue que me dijeras la verdad.

- Lu…

- Y no me la dijiste, seamos honestos, porque te sentías avergonzado, porque sabías y sabes muy bien que te has portado como un canalla. Un egoísta. No porque quisieras ahorrarme dolor.- dijo ella. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. – Si hubieras pensado en mí, me habrías terminado mucho antes, cuando dejaste de quererme, y no cuando apareció una chica con la que pudieras llenar mi lugar. Si hubieras pensado en mí, al menos me habrías dicho la verdad cuando te lo pregunté por primera vez.

Ben continuaba cabizbajo y apenado.

- No sé qué decirte…- murmuró. – Siento ser yo quien te cause todo esto.

Lucy meneó la cabeza y fue retrocediendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- No, soy yo quien lo siente por ti.- le dijo. – Eres tú quien me perdió para siempre. Yo, en cambio, no perdí nada. Adiós, Ben. No quiero volver a hablarte en lo que me resta de vida.

Y con esto, Lucy dio media vuelta y se fue.

Caminó a paso rápido por varios pasillos hasta que sus piernas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo, con la mano sobre una columna, y rompió en un llanto poderoso y ahogado que hizo eco por aquella zona vacía del castillo.

**6.-**

Scorpius caminaba a paso decidido por un pasillo extenso con Rose a sus espaldas, sosteniéndola por la muñeca y guiándola. De repente, el slytherin se detuvo y la soltó. Sus ojos metálicos aún estaban oscurecidos, pero sus pupilas parecían ir cediendo y regresando a su tamaño natural.

Rose lo miró directamente, aún agitada por la reciente situación.

- ¿En verdad tenías que golpearlo?- le preguntó. – Estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía.

Scorpius levantó la mirada con notable irritación.

- Un "gracias" estaría bien, Weasley.- le dijo el rubio. - ¿O es que no sabes en la clase de problema que acabo de meterme por ti?

Rose lo sabía muy bien. Scorpius era prefecto de Slytherin y campeón de Hogwarts. Golpear a un compañero era algo inaceptable para alguien con su status. Si Vladimir le contaba a alguien que había sido golpeado por Scorpius Malfoy, el slytherin se vería en un gran aprieto.

- Claro que lo sé.- le dijo la pelirroja. – Por eso te pregunto si en verdad tenías que golpearlo. Parece ser que te gusta resolver todos los problemas con esta clase de imprudencias.

- Perdóname por no ser un robot, Weasley.- le dijo Scorpius. Estaba furioso; furioso consigo mismo por haber perdido el control nuevamente y con Rose, porque ni siquiera se dignaba a reconocer que él la había defendido.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó un rizo rojo detrás de la oreja. Miró a Scorpius: el rubio se había apoyado contra la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión fría, pero que ella sabía contenía en realidad rabia y frustración. Rose podía sentirlo clarmente en aquel momento: estaba preocupado y molesto.

- Me encargaré de que Vladimir no abra la boca.- dijo ella con sequedad pero tratando de serenarlo. Sentirlo con tanta claridad y fuerza conseguía perturbarla también.

- No tienes que ensuciarte las manos. Este es mi problema.- dijo Scorpius en un tono áspero. – Yo fui quien se dejó llevar por el momento. Sé que sientes que debes ayudarme porque te ayudé. Pero no me debes nada, Weasley. Recuerda que ayer fui yo quien se propasó contigo, así que estamos a mano.

- Si interferiste para redimirte por como te portaste conmigo ayer, créeme, no debiste molestarte tanto.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y la miró con irritación.

- ¿Redimirme?- le dijo, incrédulo. - ¿Crees que pondría en riesgo todo lo que he logrado en este colegio para redimirme contigo?

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó Rose.

- Porque tuve la maldita suerte de estar en el momento menos indicado.- le dijo el rubio. – No soy la clase de tipo que ve cómo tratan de forzar a alguien y se va como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque pienses lo contrario.

- Nunca he pensado que eres ese tipo de persona.

- Entonces por qué lo insinuas.- le soltó él, elevando un poco el tono de voz.

- No tenías que golpearlo- insistió la pelirroja.

- Ya te dije que no soy un robot y ese tipo se estaba pasando de imbécil.

- Mira quién habla.

Scorpius soltó una risa de incredulidad, falsa, llena de sarcasmo, y se despegó de la pared para empezar a alejarse. No estaba de humor para escuchar a Rose recriminarle su error del día anterior.

- ¿Qué hacías por la sala común de Hufflepuff?- preguntó Rose, forzándolo a detenerse.

- No es tu problema.- le respondió él, tajante.

- Me seguiste, ¿no es así?- dijo Rose, cruzándose de brazos.

- Y si fue así, ¿qué?- le dijo Scorpius, volteándose y mirándola con desafío.

- Que no entiendo por qué harías algo como eso.- soltó Rose, molesta. – No me gusta.

Scorpius la miró con dureza.

- Weasley, no sé estés manejando esto de sentirnos mutuamente, pero para mí está resultando ser bastante difícil. Te seguí porque he estado sintiéndote con intensidad todo el día y ya no podía con el peso de lo que sea que te tenga tan deprimida. Fue eso, y nada más.

Rose recordó a su prima Lucy y su mirada se ensombreció. Scorpius continuó, furioso:

- Nada de esto habría pasado si tú supieras como defenderte. Eres tan ridículamente frágil que tuve que intervenir. Pero puedes estar tranquila, es la última vez que lo hago. No tengo intención alguna de convertirme en tu guardaespaldas.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?- le preguntó la pelirroja. - ¿En verdad tienes que contestarme de esa forma?

- No estoy de humor para esto.- dijo el rubio. – No estoy de humor para nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Rose dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

- Hace unas cuantas horas me pedías perdón por lo de ayer y ahora me odias.- le dijo ella con claro resentimiento. – Decídete, Malfoy. Tu bipolaridad me marea.

- ¿Odiarte?- soltó Scorpius con incredulidad. ¿Acaso Rose estaba tratando de acabar con lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia? ¿es que no se daba cuenta del problema en el que estaba metido por haberla ayudado? El slytherin le dedicó una mirada amenazadora. – Francamente estoy cansado de tu imaginación y suposiciones absurdas. Ya no sé cómo hacerte entender que creo que eres brillante y la única capaz de hacerme competencia en este colegio de mediocres. Aprendí a respetarte por eso, Weasley, pero tampoco tengo intención de demostrártelo. No te debo explicaciones. Lo único que me has causado estos últimos días es dolor de cabeza.

Rose se estremeció por dentro al escuchar las palabras del rubio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. A su modo –grosero y petulante- le había dicho nuevamente que la consideraba brillante y que la respetaba por eso. Podía sentir a Scorpius: aún estaba perturbado por los problemas que podían caerle encima por lo de Vladimir, y por eso precisamente sabía que estaba siendo honesto al decirlo. No tenía espacio en su cabeza en aquel momento para mentir.

- Voy a respetar tu decisión de no perdonarme por lo que te hice.- dijo el slytherin. – Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que volver a hablarme porque quieras o no, tenemos temas que nos unen. Así que si piensas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, estás delirando.

Scorpius dio media vuelta otra vez y se alejó por el pasillo como si lo llevara el demonio. Rose se apoyó contra la pared y respiró profundamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho: su corazón latía aceleradamente, agitado por aquellas pocas y simples palabras que habían salido de la boca del slytherin.

Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era arrancarse el corazón del pecho y arrojarlo a los buitres para siempre.

**7.-**

Roxanne entró a su sala común y sus ojos achocolatados se encontraron con los de Ben, quien estaba sentado junto a la fogata. Por un momento le sostuvo la mirada con inexpresividad, sintiendo una especie de asco y repulsión, pero luego la cortó y siguió su camino. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar de largo el mueble en donde estaba el castaño, de repente, se detuvo y lo miró. Ben había posado sus ojos nuevamente en la fogata.

- Me mentiste.- le dijo con una voz distante. – Jamás pensé que te convertirías en un mentiroso.

Ben tragó saliva y apoyó ambos codos en sus rodillas, cabizbajo.

- Todos mentimos de vez en cuando Roxanne.- le dijo. – Yo…cometí un error.

- Sí, lo cometiste.- dijo Roxanne, con frialdad. – Si hubieras sido honesto desde el principio, habrías herido a Lucy mucho menos. Si hubieras sido honesto, tú y yo todavía seríamos amigos.

Ben miró a Roxanne con inexpresable tristeza.

- Entiendo.- le dijo con pesadez.

- No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.- le dijo Roxanne en un tono neutro.

Ben bajó la mirada nuevamente.

- En verdad lo siento.- murmuró, casi sin fuerzas en su voz.

Roxanne tenía una expresión blanca, neutra, muda. En sus ojos solo había decepción.

- Quiero que sepas que si ya no me interesa ser tu amiga, no es tanto por lo que le hiciste a Lucy.- dijo la mulata, en un tono impersonal. – No se trata de que sea mi prima a quien engañaste, eso es solo un plus. Se trata de que, en realidad, no tengo intención de ser amiga de alguien que es capaz de mentir, incluso cuando alguien le pide con el corazón en la mano que diga la verdad.

Ben cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Se mantuvo en silencio, cabizbajo. Roxanne sonrió levemente.

- Y no lo sientas, Ben.- le dijo ella. – Soy yo quien lo siente por ti. Al final, Lucy te quedó demasiado grande.

Y con esto, Roxanne siguió su camino hacia el área de habitaciones femeninas.

No volteó ni por un instante.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación pudo notar como algunas chicas que iban en sentido contrario murmuraban sonrojadas cosas inentendibles, señalando el pasillo en donde estaba el cuarto de Roxanne. La ravenclaw aceleró un poco el paso, extrañada por sus compañeras, que la miraban de arriba abajo de forma peculiar. Pronto, al girar en una última esquina, pudo entender por qué.

Lysander se encontraba apoyado junto a la puerta de su habitación. Varios mechones rubios oscuros caían desordenados alrededor de su rostro, su corbata estaba casi suelta y algunos sectores de su camisa salían de su pantalón. Aquella apariencia despreocupada y rebelde, incluso para ser un ravenclaw, hacía que varias chicas que pasaban por ahí suspiraran y se sonrojaran, entre molestas por la intromisión de un chico en área femenina y derretidas por el encanto del gemelo Scamander.

Roxanne suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

- Scamander, ¿qué dientres crees que haces?- le preguntó, molesta.

- Te esperaba, chocolate.- le dijo, sonriendo.

Roxanne escuchó, tras ella, varios suspiros. La ravenclaw entornó los ojos.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estás en el área de mujeres no?- le soltó, con sarcasmo.

- Ese es un detalle insignificante.- dijo Lysander, despegándose de la pared y dando tres pasos hacia la mulata. – Cuando nos casemos, compartiremos la misma habitación así que…

- ¡Lysander quieres bajar la voz!- gritó Roxanne, sonrojándose mientras otras chicas pasaban tras ella, cuchicheando.

- Roxanne, es mejor que todos lo sepan, así no se escandalizarán tando al verme aquí.- dijo Lysander, sonriendo, divertido por la situación.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que tengo intención de casarme contigo?- le preguntó ella, irritada.

- Serás mi esposa. Acéptalo de una vez.- dijo Lysander, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. – En fin, ahora vengo a decirte algo importante.

- ¿Ah si? No puedo imaginar qué cosa.- soltó Roxanne, inmensamente avergonzada y mirando a su alrededor. Todas las chicas de ravenclaw debieron haber visto a Lysander. Por Merlín, ¿qué pensarían de ella?

Lysander borró la sonrisa de su rostro y en sus ojos se asomó un rayo de preocupación bastante extraño en él.

- Hugo y Dominique me mandaron a buscarte.- le dijo, finalmente. – Lily y Albus fueron por Rose.- el rubio hizo una pequeña pausa. – Lucy ha desaparecido.

**8.- **

- Diana Rosson asegura que la vio por el pasillo de los baños de mujeres y seguir de largo.- dijo Fred. A su lado caminaban Louis, Dominique, Hugo, Albus, Lily y Rose.

Después de lo sucedido con Vladimir y Scorpius, Rose había regresado a su sala común resignada a haber perdido a Lucy sin remedio alguno. Además, ya era de noche. Como no tuvo hambre alguna optó por saltarse la cena. Media hora después, Lily ingresó a su habitación con brusquedad para decirle que no había rastro alguno de Lucy por ninguna parte y que todos estaban preocupados. No se había presentado a la cena y no estaba en su sala común. Nadie la había visto desde que Rose le había contado lo de Ben. Ya casi eran las 9 y 30 de la noche –hora en la que todos los alumnos debían regresar a sus respectivas salas comunes-, pero los Weasley y los Potter estaban deambulando por los pasillos semivacíos del colegio en buscar de Lucy. Rose estaba segura de que aquel había sido uno de los peores días de su vida; se sentía como atada a un tronco en medio de la nada; impotente, sedienta, cansada. Si algo le sucedía a Lucy, jamás se lo perdonaría.

- ¿Por qué Lucy es así?- preguntó Louis, llevándose una mano al cabello rubio. - ¿Por qué no se desahoga con nosotros? ¿Por qué quiere vivir todo esto sola y sin ayuda de nadie?

- Porque ella siente que nadie puede entender lo que está viviendo, y porque es suficientemente humillante tener que sentirse como se siente como para exponerlo al mundo como si fuera algo de lo qué sentirse orgullosa.- dijo Rose mientras avanzaba con más rapidez y pasaba de largo a sus primos, quienes intentaron acelerar el paso. Todos guardaron silencio, era como si Rose pudiera comprender a Lucy completamente, y nadie se quería meter con eso.

Un trueno sonó con fuerza anunciando una tormenta, y segundos después el reloj marcó las 9 y 30 de la noche. Ni a los Weasley ni a los Potter les importó.

En la sala común de Slytherin, Scorpius se puso bruscamente de pie del mueble en donde había estado sentado. Alexander lo miró de forma extraña.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó el castaño a su amigo.

Scorpius cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se aflojó la corbata.

- Rose Weasley.- dijo en voz alta. – Es ella otra vez, metiéndose en mí.

Alexander cerró el libro que tenía en manos y miró con confusión a Scorpius.

- ¿La estás sintiendo ahora?- preguntó el castaño. Aún le parecía increíble el asunto de los anillos y todo lo que Scorpius y Rose estaban viviendo. Increíble, pero sumamente interesante.

- La siento todo el maldito tiempo.- soltó Scorpius, abriendo los ojos. – Esa chica siente por todos nosotros juntos.

Alexander sonrió.

- Veo que te molesta.- le comentó.

- Usualmente no.- confesó Scorpius. – Pero desde hace unas horas todo lo que he sentido de su parte ha sido preocupación, angustia y tristeza. Ya no lo soporto más; me está enloqueciendo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó el castaño. - ¿Qué le estará pasando?

Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La angustia de Rose crecía dentro de él, fuerte, inacabable.

- No lo sé, pero no voy a ir a salvarla. Ya me metí en suficientes problemas con lo de Embers esta tarde.- dijo el rubio.

- ¿Embers?- preguntó Alexander, interesado.

- El muy imbécil estaba borracho e intentó propasarse con Rose.- dijo el rubio. – Y como yo soy otro imbécil no pude evitar interferir.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Lo golpeé.- dijo Scorpius. Alexander lo miró con incredulidad. – Ya sé, ya sé que no debí.

Alexander suspiró y se puso de pie.

- Esperemos que Embers haya estado lo suficientemente borracho como para no recordar que lo golpeaste.- dijo el castaño. – Lo que menos necesitas es un escándalo como ese.

- Lo sé.- dijo Scorpius. – Lo único que quiero es olvidarme de Rose Weasley al menos por hoy. Todo esto es su culpa.

Alexander, quien estaba cerca de la ventana, miró por el cristal mientras un trueno iluminó el cielo oscuro por unos instantes. Sus ojos aceituna se fijaron en algo que Scorpius no podía ver y su ceño se frunció.

- Scorpius, ven a ver esto. No vas a creerlo.- le dijo.

El rubio caminó con desinterés hacia donde estaba su amigo. Sus ojos metálicos pasaron de la indiferencia total a lo opuesto al ver cómo en las afueras de Hogwarts un grupo de estudiantes se dispersaban en varios sectores. A tal distancia no pudo reconocer a ninguno, pero cuando un nuevo rayo iluminó el cielo, un color rojo intenso le hizo identificar a una única persona.

Y eso fue suficiente.

Alexander miró a Scorpius y notó cómo la expresión de su amigo había cambiado: parecía concentrado en ideas lejanas para él.

- Son casi las 10 de la noche.- dijo Alexander.- Debe haber una muy buena razón para que Rose Weasley esté rompiendo las reglas de esta manera.

Scorpius dio media vuelta y caminó directo a la salida de la sala común slytheriana. Alexander lo miró anonadado:

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó, forzándolo a detenerse.

- A averiguar qué demonios está haciendo Rose Weasley a esta hora fuera de su sala común.- sentenció Scorpius. - ¿Vienes?

Alexander sonrió.

- Obviamente.

**9.-**

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

- Va a llover en cualquier instante.- dijo Albus, mirando al cielo. – Será mejor que encontremos a Lucy pronto.

Albus y Rose estaban por un sector de las afueras de Hogwarts mientras que los demás se habían repartido otras áreas de búsqueda. Roxanne y Lysander se les habían unido unos pocos minutos antes, asegurando que acababan de hablar con Gus Wellington, un hufflepuff compañero de su prima, quien les dijo que vio a Lucy salir del castillo alrededor de las 7 de la noche. Allí, en las afueras de Hogwarts, hacía un frío incómodo durante las noches, anunciando la pronta llegada del invierno. A Rose le preocuba que Lucy hubiese estado desde hacía ya más de dos horas y media en aquel clima.

La primeras gotas de lluvia helada empezaron a caer sobre sus cabezas.

Rose soltó un pequeño grito de frío cuando miles de gotas pesadas y heladas empezaron a bañarla por completo. El frío caló en sus huesos como hielo y empezó a temblar. Albus clavó sus ojos verdes en su prima.

- Rose, regresa al castillo; buscaré a Lucy.- le dijo.

- No, no puedo regresar sin ella.- insistió la pelirroja.

- Vas a enfermarte, soy yo quien no puede permitir que continúes aquí.- dijo Albus.

Más allá, los dos vieron cómo Lysander cargaba en su espalda a Roxanne, llevándola adentro del castillo a la fuerza. Louis hacía lo mismo con su hermana Dominique.

- Hugo debe estar intentando llevar a Lily.- dijo Albus.

- No lo va a conseguir.- afirmó Rose. – Y tú tampoco.

Tras decir esto, Rose empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Rose!- gritó Albus, y corrió tras ella.

La lluvia era fuerte y congelaba hasta el alma. Rose casi no podía ver por dónde corría, pero sabía que no podía irse de allí hasta encontrar a su prima. De repente se chocó contra un tronco y cayó al suelo. Gritó de dolor y se llevó una mano al rostro, sintiendo una presión en la nariz y en la frente. Abrió los ojos y con dificultad se puso de pie; a unos metros de ella Albus permanecía paralizado, con la camisa empapada y pegada al cuerpo y sus ojos verdes clavados en algo que parecía estar atrás de Rose. La pelirroja, empapada también y confundida, se volteó lentamente para mirar directo al tronco con el que había chocado.

Sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

Aquel tronco era grande y torcido, plenamente identificable:

Era el sauce boxeador.

Las ramas del sauce se movieron primero con lentitud y torpeza, luego, se sacudieron bruscamente, despertándose, y luego el silencio…pero un silencio peligroso, el silencio previo al desastre.

- ¡Rose!- gritó Albus, y empezó a correr hacia ella, esquivando grandes golpes de ramas que caían brutalmente contra la tierra húmeda.

Rose gritó y esquivó una gruesa y pesada rama, luego otra; los golpes del sauce contra la tierra eran como estallidos que levantaban el agua de la lluvia y parecían mortales. Por unos instantes Rose tuvo la certeza de que moriría, o algo mucho peor: que su primo Albus moriría intentando salvarla. Justo entonces los brazos de Albus la alcanzaron y la abrazaron, cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo, dispuesto a convertirse en una muralla o en un armazón contra los ataques del sauce.

- ¡Petrificus totalus!

Y los golpes del sauce contra la tierra se detuvieron.

Albus fue soltando a Rose lentamente, como si aún no pudiera creer que todo había acabado. La pelirroja clavó sus ojos azules en la figura alta y completamente mojada de Alexander Nott, quien miraba a los gryffindors con sus ojos aceituna y su varita extendida.

- Salgan de allí, rápido.- les dijo el castaño.

Albus tomó la mano de Rose y se puso de pie, halándola lejos del sauce boxeador. Una vez que llegaron a donde estaba el slytherin, algo aún más surreal ocurrió: los ojos de Rose vislumbraron a Scorpius saliento del bosque prohibido; su cabello rubio estaba empapado y algunos mechones se habían adherido a su frente mientras que su rostro goteaba sin cesar. La camisa del rubio se había vuelto transparente, pero nada de esto sorprendió tanto a Rose como el hecho de que entre sus brazos llevaba a una joven de cabello naranja, desmayada, con una pequeña herida en la frente.

- ¡Lucy!- gritó Rose y se dispuso a correr hacia ella, pero Alexander la sostuvo del brazo.

- Tenemos que entrar al castillo antes de que nos vean. Rápido.- dijo el castaño.

Albus asintió y tomó a Rose de la mano.

- Scorpius y yo los encontraremos adentro, adelántense.- les dijo Alexander.

Rose aún tenía la mirada clavada en Scorpius, cuyos ojos metálicos también la miraban, inexpresivos, más parecidos que nunca a los de un lobo.

Y así fue llevada hacia el castillo.

**10.-**

- ¡Suéltenme!- gritó Lily, pero Fred alcanzó a taparle la boca justo cuando cruzaron el umbral al interior del castillo. Allí estaban Dominique, Louis, Lysander y Roxanne. Para llevar a Lily de regreso al castillo Hugo y Fred habían tenido que unir fuerzas, y aún así les resultó complicado.

- ¿Saben algo de Albus y Rose?- susurró Dominique.

- No, pero es mejor que hablemos más bajo.- dijo Hugo. – O nos van a descubrir.

- Esto es un desastre.- dijo Roxanne, empapada y temblando. – Si Lucy está allí afuera…con esta lluvia.

- Iré a buscarla otra vez.- dijo Lysander, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Pero entonces Albus y Rose ingresaron y todos los miraron con cierta esperanza.

- ¿Encontraron a Lucy?- preguntó Louis.

- ¿Te parece como si la hubiesen encontrado?- soltó Lily, irritada.

- De hecho, Malfoy y Nott la encontraron.- dijo Albus.

Un silencio mortal se creó en el lugar. Durante algunos segundos nadie dijo nada, solo miraron al moreno con perplejidad, como si estuvieran esperando que de la nada dijera que se trataba de una broma. Una muy mala broma.

- El frío te dañó el cerebro.- dijo Hugo.

Y en ese momento, Scorpius y Alexander cruzaron el umbral al interior del castillo. Todos fijaron sus ojos en Lucy, quien permanecía desfallecida en los brazos del rubio slytherin.

- Al parecer, el frío nos dañó el cerebro a todos.- comentó Fred, boquiabierto.

Scorpius colocó a Lucy con delicadeza en el suelo y rápidamente sacó su varita. Los labios de la hufflepuff estaban pálidos por el frío.

- Secatum.- pronunció suavemente apuntando a la ropa de Lucy. Ésta se secó inmediatamente. Todos miraban a Scorpius con total incredulidad. – Crasso Armorum.

Con aquel último hechizo el uniforme de Lucy se volvió más grueso, y pronto su rostro comenzó a adquirir cierto tono natural.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- soltó Hugo, confundido.

- Nott nos salvó a Rose y a mí el sauce boxeador y Malfoy encontró a Lucy en las inmediaciones del bosque.- dijo Albus.

- ¿Cómo fue que Lucy dio a parar allí?- preguntó Lily en voz alta y luego miró a Scorpius y a Alexander. - ¿Y ustedes cómo supieron…?

Scorpius le dedicó una rápida mirada a Rose y luego miró a Lily.

- Soy el prefecto de Slytherin pero también me corresponde vigilar el orden de los alumnos de otras casas cuando su prefecto no se encarga de sus deberes de forma correcta.- argumentó el rubio.

Un ambiente tenso se levantó en el grupo, quienes comprendieron perfectamente el ataque de Scorpius hacia Rose. Alexander carraspeó e intentó salvar la situación:

- Scorpius y yo los vimos por la ventana de nuestra sala común y nos pareció extraño. Imaginamos que tendrían algún tipo de problema. Cuando salimos no logramos ubicarlos así que nos separamos. Fue en ese momento cuando encontré a Albus y a Rose cerca del sauce.

- Y yo encontré a la Weasley de cabello naranja.- dijo Scorpius con cierta indiferencia. – Regresen a sus casas antes de que tenga que informar esto.

Scorpius dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso. Alexander se rascó la cabeza, algo apenado.

- Bueno, nos vemos.- les dijo, y corrió tras su amigo.

Rose no despegó sus ojos azules de la figura de Scorpius hasta que éste desapareció por completo de vista.

Ya a unos pocos metros de la sala común de Slytherin, Alexander habló, molesto:

- ¿Por qué fuiste así con ellos?- le preguntó a su amigo. – Es por eso que nos odian.

- ¿Te interesa que nos quieran?- preguntó Scorpius, devolviendo el golpe. – No sabía que necesitabas tanto la amistad de los gryffindors.

- No me interesa la amistad de esos engreídos.- dijo Alexander. – Pero no había necesidad de…

- ¿Y qué querías que dijera?- le preguntó Scorpius, deteniéndose bruscamente. – ¿Que los ayudé a encontrar a su prima porque quiero quitarle de encima todo tipo de preocupación a Rose, porque puedo sentirla y sus preocupaciones terminan siendo las mías? No lo creo.

- Podías haber omitido esa parte.- le dijo el castaño.

- No tenía sentido. Además no quiero que Rose piense que estoy tratando de redimirme, porque en verdad no lo estoy intentando. Puede odiarme por el resto de su vida, para lo que me importa.

Scorpius volvió a caminar y se detuvo frente a la entrada de Slytherin.

- Cobra africana.- pronunció.

La puerta se abrió y Alexander siguió en silencio a su amigo, convencido de que en realidad a Scorpius sí le importaba el odio de Rose, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

**11.-**

La mañana del sábado se presentó con un cielo despejado y luminoso. Rose se despertó temprano por la mañana en la habitación de Lucy. Había dormido en la misma cama con ella y despertado agitada por las pesadillas que volvían cuando no usaba el anillo. Las compañeras de cuarto de su prima continuaban durmiendo, pero Lucy parecía haber despertado hacía algún tiempo ya. Tenía fiebre y escalofríos. Rose se arregló como pudo y la llevó a la enfermería. Durante todo aquel tiempo no intercambiaron palabras. Rose sabía que no era momento de preguntarle cómo había llegado a las inmediaciones del bosque, ni cómo se había golpeado en la frente; en realidad no era momento de preguntarle nada. Lucy estaba deprimida y enferma. Madame Pomfrey recomendó que pasara el día en la enfermería para controlar la fiebre. Rose le dio un beso en la frente y fue a su sala común para bañarse y cambiarse. Su cuerpo olía a lluvia.

Cuando bajó al gran comedor se encontró con que todos sus primos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Algo taciturnos también por la tristeza de Lucy. Rose se sentó junto a Albus y Lily. El moreno fijó sus ojos en ella:

- ¿Y Lucy?- le preguntó.

- La llevé a la enfermería.- dijo Rose. – Tiene algo de fiebre, pero no es nada grave.

- Sí, Malfoy reaccionó rápido con esos hechizos.- comentó Albus. Guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, y luego volvió a mirar a Rose. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Rose asintió mientras se servía un poco de leche.

- ¿Qué tal es tu relación con Malfoy?

Rose regó un poco de leche sobre la mesa y se apresuró a limpiarla con una servilleta.

- Creo que es evidente cómo es, después de lo que dijo a noche.- comentó ella con sus mejillas un tanto arreboladas. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

- Es solo que, no creo que en realidad sea tan evidente como dices.- dijo el moreno, tomando un pan y poniéndole mantequilla. – Es decir, sus acciones son un poco diferentes a lo que dice.

Rose pestañeó varias veces. Albus continuó:

- Me da la impresión de que es, en realidad, un buen tipo.- dijo el gryffindor. – Mientras cargaba a Lucy vi que en verdad le importaba, que no era como había dicho, su deber de Prefecto.

- Nunca he dicho que sea un mal tipo.- dijo Rose. – Es solo que yo no le agrado.

Albus sonrió.

- ¿Cómo puedes no agradarle? Rose, eso es imposible.- dijo el moreno. – Eres adorable.

Rose se sonrojó.

- Al, tú eres mi primo. Tu opinión no cuenta.- dijo la pelirroja, y luego se humedeció los labios. – Para él, soy la representación de todo lo que desprecia de este colegio: soy la representación del pasado de su familia, del pasado con el que ha tenido que luchar mientras que yo, bueno, nunca he tenido que luchar mucho para obtener nada. – los ojos de Rose se entristecieron levemente. – Supongo que puedo entender por qué no le agrado tanto.

Albus mordió el pan y apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa.

- Scorpius Malfoy es un buen tipo.- aseveró el moreno.- Reconozco que le ha tocado difícil en este colegio, pero, creo que te equivocas. No creo que le desagrades.

Rose sonrió con tristeza y tomó un poco de leche.

- No lo has visto comportarse conmigo.- le dijo. – Casi siempre ha sido muy respetuoso, algunas veces incluso amable. Pero siempre ha habido esta distancia, esa distancia que existe cuando eres cordial porque no te queda de otra.

- Rose, dudo mucho que un chico al que no le agrades haga cosas como buscar a tu primo para disculparse solo para que lo sepas.

Rose miró a Albus, anonadada.

- Así que te pidió disculpas después de todo…- murmuró casi para sí misma.

- Torpemente, sí.- dijo Albus. – Creo que lo intentó, al menos. Y al final me dijo que te lo dijera. Con todo lo que pasó con Lucy me olvidé de decírtelo.

Rose suspiró. Claro que Scorpius había cumplido con su palabra; era, después de todo, esa clase de chicos; era la clase de chicos que metían la pata hasta el fondo de vez en cuando y luego fingían ser indolentes fríos, pero que ayudaban a otros en medio de una noche de lluvia, arriesgándose a un castigo o a un refriado. Rose sabía muy bien que las palabras de Scorpius la noche pasada habían sido para ocultar la verdadera razón por la que había aparecido a ayudarlos: la razón era que, seguramente, había sentido su preocupación. Era bastante probable que se hubiera sentido agobiado por ese sentimiento ajeno y quiso ponerle fin devolviéndole a su prima. Alexander lo había acompañado. ¿Es que acaso Scorpius le había contado lo de los anillos? Aquello no le sorprendía –después de todo, eran amigos cercanos-, pero la hacía sentirse incómoda.

Ni Scorpius ni Alexander se presentaron al desayuno. A Rose no le pareció extraño, después de todo, era fin de semana y casi todo el comedor estaba vacío. Eran pocos los que se despertaban temprano a desayunar, por lo general, preferían dormir hasta tarde e ir directo al almuerzo. Sin embargo, la segunda prueba sería dentro de dos días y Rose supo que si bien Scorpius no había bajado a desayunar, seguramente estaría saliendo para la biblioteca.

La pelirroja terminó su vaso de leche con chocolate y se puso de pie.

Era mejor que llegara a la biblioteca antes que el slytherin.

**12.-**

Lorcan caminaba junto a dos de sus compañeros de curso, Matt Bondy y Steven Propp, por las afueras de Hogwarts. Era un sábado soleado e ideal para jugar quidditch. Los tres venían riéndose de un incidente con Martha Hawkes, una chica de su misma casa, bastante atractiva, que llevaba algún tiempo intentando acercarse a Lorcan. Aquella mañana Martha le dejó una carta bastante empalagosa en su habitación, y para su mala suerte, Matt y Steven la encontraron primero. Los dos chicos la leyeron en voz alta para Lorcan, haciendo mímicas, entre otras cosas. Había pasado una hora y aún no dejaban de burlarse.

- Martha está muy bien…-comentó Steven.- Lástima que sea tan cursi.

- Y admitamos que es un poco tonta.- dijo Matt. – De hecho, me sorprende que esté en Slytherin. ¿No debería estar en Hufflepuff o algo así?

- Sí, algo así.- dijo Steven, y luego miró a Lorcan. – No es material de novia pero está bien para otras cosas, Lorcan.

El rubio sonrió y sus ojos celestes brillaron con cierta astucia, sin embargo, fue un brillo fugaz.

- Por ahora no estoy interesado.- dijo el gemelo. – Estoy restringiéndome porque tengo otro objetivo en mente.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿y cuál es ese?- preguntó Matt, curioso.

Lorcan se detuvo y miró hacia unas pequeñas gradas de piedra que se asentaban cerca del campo de quidditch; allí, Lily Potter permanecía sentada, revisando una revista de deportes. Junto a ella estaba Hugo Weasley, dormido. Matt y Steven parecieron enmudecer de repente y luego miraron a Lorcan como si hubiese dicho algún tipo de blasfemia.

- No…- soltó Matt.- ¿Lily Potter? ¡Debes estar jugando!

Lorcan lo miró y se cruzó de brazos.

- No es un juego.- le dijo. – Va a ser mía.

Steven soltó una carcajada.

- Scamander, estás loco.- le dijo. – Puedes tener a cualquier chica en este colegio, pero no puedes tener a Lily Potter.

- ¿Por qué no?- le preguntó Lorcan con un tono desafiante.

- Porque esa chica es un témpano de hielo.- dijo Steven. – Todos en Hogwarts lo saben; Lily Potter es la flor más inalcanzable de este colegio, sacando por supuesto a Rose Weasley…aunque espera, hasta Rose salió una vez con Embers, así que Lily se lleva el trofeo.

- Estás exagerando.- dijo Lorcan.

- No exagera, Scamander.- dijo Matt. – Lily Potter ha rechazado cada una de las invitaciones que ha tenido, y créeme, han sido muchas; no creas que eres el único que ha posado sus ojos en la más pequeña de los Potter. Podría hacerte una lista de los corazones rotos a causa de esa petite pelirroja.

- Espera, la haré yo.- dijo Steven. – Finnigan, Thomas, Wilson, Dawson, Bon, Welser…

- Ya para, entendí el punto.- dijo Lorcan, un tanto irritado por a lista de pretendientes de Lily. – Aún así, voy a conseguirla.

- Lily Potter no es una chica normal.- dijo Matt. – Escuché una vez que Samuel Otmon le dejó una caja de chocolates en su sala común y que ella lanzó la caja a la chimenea. Otmon se enteró porque cuando le preguntó por los chocolates, ella misma le dijo que había arrojado la caja al fuego. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Lorcan volvió a fijar sus ojos en Lily, quien continuaba revisando la revista con aire desinteresado. Repentinamente, la pelirroja levantó la mirada y sus ojos miel se chocaron con los celestes del gemelo. Lorcan sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba, pero lo ocultó esbozando una media sonrisa llena de confianza y autosatisfacción. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con indiferencia durante unos pocos segundos, y luego volvió a la revista, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Lo ves?- dijo Steven. – Lily Potter me da miedo.

Lorcan le sonrió a sus amigos. En sus ojos había algo que pululaba.

- Que sea difícil solo me hace desearlo más.- les dijo. – Ahora más que nunca sé que no descansaré hasta que sea mía. Lo juro.

**13.-**

Rose estaba sentada en la misma mesa de siempre de la biblioteca con su cuaderno y varios libros abiertos, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta de entrada, esperando la aparición de Scorpius. Sentía que debía agradecerle lo que había hecho, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en tan poco tiempo. Lo cierto era que, aunque Rose aún se sentía mal por el beso forzado de Scorpius, ya no tenía resentimiento alguno en su contra. El slytherin –tenía que admitirlo- había demostrado estar en verdad arrepentido de ello, y si era sincera consigo misma, lo que más le había molestado no era el beso en sí, sino la cruda realidad que vino atada a ese beso: lo indiferente que a Scorpius le resultaba ella. Era evidente que el slytherin jamás le habría hecho eso a Megara ni a ninguna chica que le gustara o que considerara atractiva. A Rose, por otro lado, no la veía como una mujer; por eso el beso había sido tan carente de significado.

Rose suspiró y trató de poner sus ideas y sentimientos en orden. Lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo por Scorpius debía morir. Lo que el slytherin le había dicho el día anterior era cierto: temas importantes los unían, y de eso no podría escapar. Más le valía afrontar la situación de la mejor manera.

Rose quería seguir enojada con Scorpius, pero, ¿cómo estar enojada con alguien que la ayudó en dos ocasiones en asuntos tan relevantes? Aún podía recordar al rubio empapado, con Lucy entre sus brazos. Definitivamente en cuanto a guardar resentimientos, Scorpius se lo había puesto imposible.

Entonces la figura de Scorpius cruzó el umbral de la entrada.

Rose tragó saliva.

Lo vio ingresar a paso firme sin desviar la mirada ni reparar en su presencia. No podía sentir nada de parte del rubio, así que era evidente que estaba de ánimo sereno. El slytherin se detuvo frente a una mesa que estaba ocupada por algunas alumnas de Ravenclaw; no hizo nada, solo las miró con indiferencia y ellas pestañearon varias veces antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar el lugar. Scorpius, complacido, dejó sus libros sobre la mesa y se sentó.

"Bien, es ahora o nunca", pensó Rose, y se puso de pie.

Por supuesto que Scorpius había notado su presencia ni bien puso los pies dentro de la biblioteca. Su olor, claro y distintivo, se lo dijo; de modo que al ingresar no vaciló en ignorar la mesa en donde sabía que ella estaría ocupando. Una vez que sacó a unas chiquillas de la mesa que quería usar –estaba cerca de la estantería que usaba con frecuencia-, se sentó y clavó la mirada en sus libros, decidido a olvidar la presencia de Rose Weasley.

Sin embargo, pronto percibió aquel olor a fresas y pétalos aproximándose.

Y luego la sintió sentarse frente a él.

Scorpius levantó la mirada con algo de hastío.

- ¿En qué otra cosa puedo ayudarte, Weasley?- le soltó con sarcasmo. - ¿Tienes alguna otra prima perdida qué rescatar u otro pretendiente alcohólico?

Rose decidió seguirle el juego.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme otra vez?- le preguntó. – No conocía tu faceta de héroe.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

- Ya sabes, Weasey: algunos salvan al mundo y otros, como yo, salvamos pelirrojas.

Rose dio un respingo, cansada del sarcasmo.

- ¿Podrías al menos intentar no sentirte fastidiado con mi presencia? Puedo sentirlo.- dijo la gryffindor.

- Lo siento Weasley, tendrás que aguantarlo así como me tocó aguantarte todo el día de ayer.- dijo el rubio mientras cerraba un libro y abría otro. – Si no te importa, trato de preparme para la prueba del lunes. He tenido más que suficiente de ti. En verdad quiero no hablarte al menos por unas 24 horas seguidas.

Rose lo miró con algo de resentimiento.

- ¿Y se puede saber ahora qué te he hecho?- le preguntó.

Scorpius la miró con irritación.

- Rose, golpeé a un hufflepuff y estoy a punto de agarrar un resfriado por lo de tu prima. Todo porque sentirte me convierte en un imbécil que ha desarrollado empatía contigo, y eso me obliga a intervenir en asuntos que de otro modo no me importarían. Tú no me has hecho nada, es la situación la que me tiene agobiado.

Scorpius volvió a clavar sus ojos metálicos en su libro. Rose suspiró.

- Gracias.- dijo la pelirroja en un tono muy suave y bajo, casi imperceptible.

Pero en los oídos del slytherin esa palabra sonó como una detonación múltiple.

Scorpius volvió a levantar la mirada de su libro y la fijó en Rose. La gryffindoriana miraba hacia un lado, fingiendo desinterés, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y era evidente que se sentía incómoda. Le había costado mucho pronunciar esa palabra, él lo sabía, podía sentirlo. De repente se dio cuenta de que Rose estaba allí, sentada frente a él, hablándole; ¿significaba eso que lo del beso había quedado atrás? ¿era eso lo que Rose le estaba diciendo entre líneas? Su mal humor por lo sucedido el día anterior lo había nublado y casi había olvidado sus remordimientos, pero ahora que ella estaba allí, frente a él, dirigiéndole la palabra, Scorpius se sintió aliviado y liberado de un gran peso. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero carraspeó y logró ocultar cualquier rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. Sería una debilidad mostrarle a Rose que estaba contento de que ella volviera a hablarle. No, jamás lo haría.

Scorpius volvió a clavar sus ojos en su libro, pero ni siquiera intentó leer.

- No pasa nada, Weasley.- le dijo. – Algún día te lo cobraré.

Rose volvió a mirarlo con una expresión de incredulidad.

- ¿Cobrármelo? ¡Eres demasiado!

- No seas escandalosa, estamos en una biblioteca.- le dijo Scorpius con toda la intención de irritarla. - ¿Son todos los gryffindors así de ruidosos o solo eres tú?

Rose se llevó una mano a la boca y se sonrojó con más intensidad. Esta vez, Scorpius no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa. La gryffindoriana lo miró con reprobación.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?- le preguntó, aún con sus mejillas arreboladas.

- Nunca, Rose.- dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo, fingiendo total inocencia. – Jamás me atrevería a burlarme de la campeona de Hogwarts.

- Eres un pesado.- dijo Rose poniéndose de pie bruscamente. Scorpius encontró adorable la rapidez con la que la pelirroja pasaba del nerviosismo al enojo. Como una niña.

Rose se dispuso a caminar hacia su mesa, pero entonces recordó algo importante y se detuvo.

- Casi lo olvido.- le dijo a Scorpius. – Tienes que ponerme al día respecto a los anillos. Como ya sabes, no he usado el mío en dos días.

Scorpius la miró con repentina atención.

- Un momento, ¿no hiciste nada, entonces?

- ¿Qué?

- No hiciste nada para bloquearme.- aseveró, esta vez, el rubio.

- No te entiendo.- dijo Rose. – Supongo que has usado tu anillo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo he usado.- dijo Scorpius. – Pero no he podido ver nada. Mis noches han sido como las de antes de que tuviéramos los anillos.

Rose lo miró con confusión.

- Eso no tiene sentido alguno.- le dijo. – Antes, cuando tú no sabías lo del anillo, yo usaba el mío sola y podía soñar sin problemas. Debería haber pasado lo mismo contigo…

Scorpius pareció adquirir un aire pensativo y serio.

- Tal vez los anillos no son tan iguales, después de todo.- dijo el rubio, asentando los codos sobre la mesa. – Al parecer yo solo puedo soñar si tú usas el tuyo.

- Quizás mi anillo es el anillo madre.- comentó Rose. – Aún así solo estamos especulando. No sabemos nada de estos artefactos.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en la pelirroja con un brillo especial en sus pupilas. Rose supo que algo tenía entre manos.

- Pero pronto sabremos sobre ellos.- dijo el slytherin con algo de astucia en el tono de su voz. – Sé en dónde podemos encontrar información de los anillos.

Rose abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, excitada por la noticia.

- ¿Dónde?- le preguntó, exaltada. - ¿Cómo hiciste para…?

- Estaba convencido de haber leído en alguna parte un título acerca de anillos mágicos. Creí que tal vez lo había visto aquí, en la biblioteca, pero ayer antes de dormir recordé que no fue aquí.- Scorpius bajó un poco el tono de su voz. – Sino en mi casa.

Rose abrió los boca unos milímetros, afectada por la inesperada respuesta del slytherin.

- ¿Tu casa?- repitió, incrédula.

Scorpius asintió.

- En la biblioteca de mi madre.- le dijo. – Ella es historiadora mágica, tiene la biblioteca más completa de historia mágica en Londres. Incluso tiene tomos de ediciones únicas. Casi no entro allí, pero recuerdo una vez hace unos años haber revisado algunas tomos que mamá había dejado sobre la mesa de la sala, y entre ellos estaba un libro llamado "Antología de anillos mágicos y sus creadores". Estoy seguro de que encontraremos lo que necesitamos en ese libro; estos anillos tienen que aparecer en esa antología.

- Pero…- dijo Rose, aturdida.

- Tenemos suerte de que en tres días será navidad y seremos enviados a nuestras casas.

- Exacto.- dijo la pelirroja. - ¿Cómo se supone que investigaremos si tú estarás en tu casa y yo en la mía?

Scorpius la miró como si estuviera preguntando la cosa más ingenua del mundo.

- La solución salta a la vista, Weasley.- le dijo el rubio. – Pasarás una cáida navidad en la mansión Malfoy.


	13. Redescubriendo la historia

_Dios, no saben lo que me pasó. Tenía ya escrito esta parte (y me había extendido mucho) y aplasté mal y se me fue a otra página, y aquí estoy, escribiendo esto otra vez :/ me siento mal porque me había quedado tan bien el anterior...en fin. MUCHAS GRACIAS por su apoyo, les he respondido sus reviews a todos, menos a MARION, porque tienes desabilitado en tu cuenta la opción de que te escriban,..cámbiala para así poder responderte vale? :)_

_Noticias: de ahora en adelante publicaré cada dos semanas. La razón: ocupaciones, y además, se me terminó lo que tenía adelantado del fic. es más, este capítulo ya es nuevo. Espero que comprendan, en realidad creo que es un tiempo prudencial, además, siempre les traigo capitulotes :) Otra noticia, es una que seguro las emocionará: calculo que entre el próximo capítulo, o el siguiente d ese, empezará todo lo "fuerte" entre Rose y Scorpius. Lo digo ahora porque quiero hacer una advertencia al público: si no les gusta leer escenas con connotaciones sexuales, o pero, denotaciones sexuales, y cosas muy explíctas, pues, les recomiendo que cambien de fic. En serio, no quiero tener problemas con personas ofendidas o cosas así, de modo que estoy advirtiendo desde ahora que lo que se viene se viene fuerte. Repito: MUY FUERTE. Recuerden la categoría del fic: M. no la puse así por nada..._

_Otra cosa: creo que todos estaban esperando que Navidad en casa de los Malfoy fuera en este capítulo jaja, pero no, Navidad es en el siguiente. Recuerden que antes de Navidad tenía que venir la segunda prueba y otras cosas más que verán en este capítulo. En el siguiente sí tendrán a la pobre de Rose en casa de los Malfoy (pobre mis polainas! yo quiero estar ahí!)  
_

_Cuando terminen de leer este capítulo, entren al blog www . rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com allí encontrarán videos de Merlín y Morgana. Véanlos, son geniales. Uno está hecho por fabiana :) pERO no hagan trampa! primero lean este capítulo porque sino no entenderán los videos._

_Agradecimientos a lectores y lectoras sin cuenta: annmalfoy, elcart, alex, vale (BIENVENIDA!), maria, honey, cloria (BIENVENIDA!), carol, kaila, teredhs, arania :) muchas gracias._

**Capítulo XIII**

**Redescubriendo la historia  
**

**1.-**

- La solución salta a la vista, Weasley.- le dijo el rubio. – Pasarás una cáida navidad en la mansión Malfoy.

Por un momento, Rose creyó no haber escuchado bien y por eso se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Scorpius repitiera lo que acababa de decir, que definitivamente, no podía ser lo que ella había oído. Tras un par de segundos en los que la pelirroja se mantuvo estática y perpleja, finalmente, las palabras del slytherin hicieron eco en su cabeza de forma clara y contundente: "Pasarás una cálida navidad en la mansión Malfoy", y contuvo la respiración. Los ojos metálicos de Scorpius la miraban como si no comprendiera la repentina torpeza de Rose, quien parecía haber sido atacada por un petrificus totalus.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?- le preguntó Scorpius.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.- comentó Rose en un tono de voz bastante bajo, casi inaudible, incapaz de salir de su estupor.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué pasa, Weasley? ¿Mi mansión no es lo suficientemente acogedora para ti o es el prospecto de pasar una navidad conmigo lo que te pone tan nerviosa?

Instantáneamente, Rose sintió la sangre congregarse en sus mejillas y se mordió el labio inferior. Había olvidado que ahora el slytherin podía sentirla. "Genial, ahora ni siquiera puedo sentir con tranquilidad", pensó.

-No es nada de eso.- dijo ella, rápidamente.

-Qué bien.- dijo Scorpius, intimidándola con la mirada. – Porque vas a venir, lo he decidido.

-¿Quién te crees para decidir lo que voy a hacer o no?- le soltó Rose, irritada.

Scorpius se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia ella, acortando la distancia.

-No sé por qué insistes, siempre vamos a terminar haciendo lo que yo diga.- dijo Scorpius, con firmeza. – Porque por lo general, siempre tengo la razón.

-Tu ego está invadiendo mi espacio personal, Malfoy. Contrólalo.- dijo la pelirroja.

-No, tú estás invadiendo el espacio de mi ego. Pero volvamos al tema: no tienes opción, tienes que venir.

Rose se llevó, nerviosa, un rizo atrás de la oreja. Estaba nerviosa por la situación y nerviosa por estar nerviosa y que Scorpius pudiera sentir sus nervios. Hizo un intento por tranquilizarse y sostenerle la mirada al rubio con firmeza, sin embargo, Scorpius la miraba con los rasgos de lobo en sus ojos más acentuados que nunca, como si estuviera convencido de llevar la batuta de la discusión. Y lo cierto era que la llevaba.

-No veo la necesidad.- dijo Rose, colocando una mano en su cadera. – Es decir, tú puedes leer e informarme.

-Weasley, son solo tres días de vacaciones y luego tenemos que regresar al colegio. Esa antología tiene al menos unos diez tomos, los cuales están quién sabe en qué lugar de la biblioteca de mamá. Es imposible que pueda yo solo con eso teniendo en cuenta que es navidad y mis padres querrán que esté con ellos en las fiestas que seguro darán.

-Malfoy, escúchame bien.- dijo Rose, dando un paso más hacia el slytherin. – Yo no puedo, ni podré nunca, pasar una navidad en tu casa. Nunca.

Los ojos de Scorpius se ensombrecieron de forma peligrosa. A Rose se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

-¿Tanto te desagrada mi familia?- le preguntó en un tono duro.

-No se trata de eso.- dijo Rose, inmediatamente. – Yo no tengo ningún problema con tu familia, ni siquiera los conozco.- dijo la pelirroja con toda honestidad. Luego suspiró. – Es mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre?- preguntó Scorpius, esta vez, volviendo a su tono natural.

-Es imposible que no sepas lo mal que se llevan tu padre y el mío.- dijo Rose, incrédula.

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo Scorpius. – No sé muy bien las razones, pero…

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Rose, y guardó silencio. ¿Era acaso posible que Scorpius no supiera lo mal que su padre, Draco Malfoy, había tratado a su madre, Hermione Granger, durante todos los años que compartieron en Hogwarts? ¿Era posible que no supiera que Draco Malfoy había estado presente cuando la torturaron sin piedad, y que no levantó un solo dedo para ayudarla? Rose conocía muy bien esa historia porque su padre se la había relatado varias veces tanto a ella como a Hugo. Si había algo que Ron Weasley jamás le perdonaría a Draco, era que no hubiese hecho nada por defender a Hermione aquella vez. Su madre parecía no guardarle rencor alguno, pero su padre, por el contrario, no superaba ese hecho.

Scorpius miró a Rose con curiosidad.

-¿Tú lo sabes?- le preguntó, con interés. – Siempre creí que simplemente se trataba de las ideas de mi padre en esa época, cuando fue mortífago. Supuse que nunca se llevaron bien por lo que pasó en esa época.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

-Sí, es por eso. A eso me refería.- dijo la pelirroja. Si Draco Malfoy no le había contado a su hijo esa parte de su pasado, ella no lo haría. No era, después de todo, su derecho hacerlo. – En todo caso, mi padre jamás me dejará pasar navidad en tu casa. Es imposible.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Vamos Weasley, usa tu imaginación.- dijo el slytherin. – Di que pasarás navidad en la casa de una amiga.

-Yo no tengo amigas.- dijo Rose.

-Invéntate una mejor excusa, Weasley, no insultes mi inteligencia.

Rose resopló.

-Hablo en serio Malfoy. Mis primos son mis amigos cercanos. No me llevo muy bien con las chicas de mi edad, ni con las chicas menores a mí…ni con ninguna chica que no tenga apellido Weasley o Potter, en lo absoluto.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad.

-No puedo creerte eso.- le dijo. – Quién diría que no eres tan popular como aparentas.

Rose entornó los ojos. Scorpius sintió de parte de ella una cierta tristeza.

-No me digas que te apena no tener amigas, Weasley.- le soltó. – Creí que tenías más carácter.

-¡Deja de percibir mis sentimientos!- exclamó Rose, molesta.

-No puedo evitarlo: eres demasiado sentimental.- dijo Scorpius. – Volviendo al tema: puedes decir que quieres pasar navidad en el colegio para poder prepararte para la competencia. Esa es la excusa perfecta.

Rose bajó la mirada. Scorpius la había derrotado: en verdad, no tenía ninguna objeción contra esa idea. Era, en realidad, una idea muy buena.

"Oh no." Pensó ella.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Entonces todo está listo.- dijo el slytherin. – Avísale a tus padres.

-Pero…- dijo Rose, con algo de timidez. - ¿No les molestará a tus padres que yo vaya?

-No.- dijo Scorpius. – La mansión es grande y hay tantos sirvientes que no causarás molestia alguna. Además, siempre me dejan llevar a quien yo quiera.

Rose pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Llevarás a otras personas?- preguntó ella.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Scorpius como si fuese evidente. – Alexander y Megara vendrán.

Rose sintió un agujero por dentro. ¿Qué mejor navidad que pasar en casa de los Malfoy con slytherins con los que a duras penas se hablaba? Sin contar con que tendría que ver una y otra vez los intentos de Scorpius por aproximarse a Megara. Algo se revolvió en su estómago.

-No tienes por qué sentirte incómoda.- dijo Scorpius, regresando a su mesa y sentándose frente a sus libros abiertos. – Serás mi invitada. Y a Alexander, inexplicablemente, le agradas.

Rose suspiró.

-¿En verdad me necesitas para todo esto?- le preguntó, esperando que algún milagro sucediera y Scorpius le dijera que olvidaran todo lo de pasar navidad en la mansión Malfoy.

Scorpius la miró con firmeza.

-Sí, te necesito allí Weasley.- le dijo. – Ahora, si no te importa, quiero seguir preparándome para la segunda prueba.

Rose, derrotada, dio media vuelta y regresó hacia su respectiva mesa. Scorpius la miró alejarse de reojo y sonrió. En realidad, no la necesitaba con urgencia. Ahora que Alexander sabía lo que estaba sucediendo podría haberle pedido que lo ayudara a buscar las antologías, pero le parecía mucho más entretenido atormentar a Rose y, tenía que admitirlo, se había acostumbrado a su constante presencia.

Además, quería tener el anillo de Rose cerca. Estaba seguro de que los anillos no eran gemelos en lo absoluto.

**2.-**

El sábado transcurrió rápidamente para Rose, quien no se movió de su mesa en la biblioteca hasta que el reloj marcó la hora de la cena. Incluso se saltó el almuerzo, todo por embarcarse en el análisis de lo que podría ser la segunda prueba. Sus conclusiones eran ambiguas pero tenía la sensación de que iba en sentido correcto. El mensaje de Merlín en el sobre hablaba sobre una palabra clave "futuro". _"Ir en busca del futuro significa caídas, pero también revelaciones. Y detrás del dolor, la verdad. Siempre la verdad." _En la biografía de Merlín se mencionaba vagamente a Morgana, solo en las partes básicas (sus ataques contra Camelot y, finalmente, el asesinato de Merlín), pero de lo poco que se decía había algo que logró captar la atención de Rose: Morgana era una bruja con el don de la premonición. Era una vidente, una auténtica vidente. Gaius, según la biografía, también tenía algo de este don, pero no estaba desarrollado y era débil. "Futuro" y "Verdad", esas eran las palabras claves. "Dolor", también esa era una palabra clave. ¿Acaso Merlín se refería a que conocer la verdad sobre el futuro puede ser doloroso para quien la conoce? ¿hablaba de Morgana?

"No, no puede ser", pensó Rose, "en la biografía casi no hay nada de Morgana. Hay algo que estoy pasando por alto"

Incluso cuando fue al gran comedor a cenar, su mente seguía sumergida en el misterio de la relación entre el mensaje de Merlín y la biografía. ¿De qué podría tratarse la prueba? Era evidente que tendría algo que ver con el futuro. ¿Sería una prueba en la que contaran sus habilidades adivinatorias? Si eso era así, Rose sabía que tenía ventaja. Firenze la consideraba su mejor alumna, aunque ella no entendía muy bien por qué siempre lograba acertar en la clase de adivinación. Por el contrario, había visto a Scorpius tener muchas dificultades en esa misma clase. Quizás las cosas estaban a su favor, esta vez.

Cenó junto a sus primos, quienes habían pasado turnándose en la enfermería junto a Lucy, y al acabar de comer fue directo a la enfermería. Lucy descansaba en una camilla ya con un mejor semblante. El color rosa había vuelto a sus mejillas y sus ojos no estaban tan desolados como antes. Al verla, su prima sonrió.

-Sabía que vendrías antes de irte a dormir.- dijo Lucy. – Pero no tienes que preocuparte, ya casi no tengo fiebre.

Rose colocó su mano sobre la frente de Lucy y corroboró que lo que decía era verdad. Justo al lado de su ceja tenía una pequeña gasa cubriendo la herida que se había hecho en el bosque.

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste eso?- preguntó Rose.

Lucy miró hacia abajo, algo avergonzada.

-Yo estaba muy triste, Rose.- dijo la hufflepuff. – Sentía como si me ahogara. No pensé con claridad. Quería gritar como me enseñaste en el partido de quidditch…gritar hasta que se me rompiera la garganta. En el castillo no podía hacerlo, así que se me ocurrió entrar al bosque…

-¡Vaya idea!- dijo Rose, algo reprendiéndola.

-No quise adentrarme, solo, estar por los alrededores…por la superficie.- dijo Lucy, con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Quería poder gritar sin ser oída. Eso era todo. Empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, y a la vez, empezó a llover. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que ni siquiera sentí el frío calando en mis huesos? Lo único que sentía era…un agujero. Nada más.

Rose acarició la mano de su prima en silencio, conmovida. Lucy elevó la mirada.

-Fue entonces cuando apareció Malfoy.

Rose se sorprendió. Había olvidado por completo que había sido Scorpius quien halló a su prima. De repente, su corazón empezó a latir de forma más acelerada.

Lucy empezó a jugar con las puntas de su cabello.

-Fue todo demasiado extraño.- dijo ella. – Pero en realidad, su aparición fue como una revelación. No habló mucho, pero me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía sentido. Y ahora, aunque sigo sintiéndome dolida, sé que tengo que ser fuerte por el simple hecho de que no vale la pena dejarme abatir por Ben.

-No entiendo.- dijo Rose confundida. - ¿Scorpius te habló?

-Sí.- afirmó Lucy. – Me dijo algo así como "Tú, Weasley de cabello naranja", y yo me volteé, sorprendida por su presencia. Debió haberme escuchado gritar, no lo sé. Luego él me miró de una forma extraña…pienso que notó que estaba llorando a pesar de la lluvia, quizás por mis ojos, no lo sé. Me miró de esa forma extraña y luego entornó los ojos, como fastidiado, y dijo "¿Tienes idea del frío que hace acá afuera? ¿Qué intentas hacer, volver locos a todos tus primos y primas? Soy el prefecto de Slytherin y todos estan deambulando a esta hora de la noche como desquiciados buscándote."

Rose sonrió. Podía imaginarse perfectamente bien a Scorpius diciendo aquellas exactas palabras. La memoria de su prima era prodigiosa. Lucy también sonrió.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo la hufflepuff. – Y yo no entendía nada. Me quedé callada, temblando, pero no por el frío sino por las lágrimas que no podía controlar y seguían saliendo. No sé qué aspecto lastímero he de haber tenido, pero Malfoy pareció ablandarse y fue entonces cuando dijo lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Dijo: "Mira, Weasley, sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, no creo que valga tanto la pena como para que te hagas esto a ti misma y a tus primos. Además, seguramente es una gran estupidez; tienes cara de ser parecida a Rose, así que también deben afectarte estupideces. En lugar de estar aquí, sola, llorando como una mártir, deberías reunirte con la manada de familiares que tienes esparcida por Hogwarts olfateando tu rastro. Rose está preocupada por ti, lo ha estado todo el día. Si yo estuviera perdido a esta hora de la noche, solo tendría a dos personas buscándome. Tú tienes a un ejército. Lo que sea que te tenga así de triste, no vale la pena."

Rose se sonrojó levemente. ¿En verdad Scorpius había dicho eso?

Lucy sonrió.

-Luego volvió a ser un pesado y me forzó a regresar. Lo que pasa es que en el camino, me caí. Y supongo que fue por eso que me desmayé.

-Por eso y el frío.- dijo Rose. – Aunque no lo sentías, tu cuerpo sí que lo sentía.

Lucy apretó los labios, avergonzada.

-Tienes razón. El asunto es que Malfoy me hizo darme cuenta de que si en verdad voy a sufrir, que en futuro sea por personas que me quieran tanto como ustedes. No por Ben, a quien al final, no le importé tanto.- dijo la hufflepuff, con un dejo de tristeza. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero meneó la cabeza, recuperándose. Luego miró a Rose con una sonrisa.- Así que, Malfoy y tú, ¿eh?

Rose saltó de la cama y miró a su prima como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

-¡Lucy!-exclamó. – No sé de lo que hablas.

-Vamos, Rose.- dijo ella. – Scorpius habló con tanta propiedad de tus sentimientos…fue como si sintiera lo mismo que tú. No hay tal empatía entre dos extraños o enemigos; a veces, ni siquiera hay tal empatía entre dos amigos cercanos.

Rose se llevó nerviosamente un rizo atrás de la oreja.

-Lo que pasa es que Scorpius es….mi…confidente.

Tan pronto dijo eso, Rose se sintió la chica más estúpida del universo. Lucy la miró con aturdimiento.

-Malfoy…tu..¿confidente?

-Ajá. Sí. Eso.- insistió Rose, torpemente. – Bueno, yo le cuento mis cosas y él…me… escucha.

Lucy levantó una ceja.

-Malfoy no parece ser del tipo de chicos que haga eso.- comentó la hufflepuff.

Rose pestañeó varias veces.

-Es que él oculta su lado sensible.- dijo la pelirroja, sintiéndose cada vez más tonta. ¿Es que acaso no podía ser una mejor mentirosa?

Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

-A ver si te estoy entendiendo…- comentó. - ¿Dices que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy es…tu confidente y que, además, tiene un lado sensible? No me estarás diciendo que….- Lucy abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de comer un pastel. – Oh no…por Merlín…¿Malfoy es gay?

Rose abrió los ojos al máximo. ¿Cómo era posible que su prima hubiera llegado a esa descabellada conclusión solo por haber escuchado las palabras "confidente" y "sensible"? Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Lucy no la dejó.

-Oh por Merlín, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.- dijo la hufflepuff. – Parece tan viril…y es tan apuesto. Qué pérdida, en verdad. Pero al menos eso explica por qué se preocupa por ti y es tu confidente y todo lo demás. Seguramente confía en ti porque eres la única que conoce su secreto.

Rose guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Sí. Yo…guardo su secreto.- dijo finalmente. Era preferible que su prima creyera eso a que pensara que entre ella y Malfoy había algo, o peor, sospechara de la extraña conexión que había entre ellos. – Lucy, debes guardar este secreto.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.- dijo ella. – Él me ayudó: se lo debo.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa, entre culpable y avergonzada, pero Lucy no lo notó.

-Vaya.- dijo la hufflepuff, meneando la cabeza. – En verdad es una lástima.

**3.-**

Lily iba camino a su sala común acompañada por Hugo y Albus. Habían terminado de cenar y estaban algo hastiados; el sábado no había sido muy entretenido. Los Ravenclaw habían ocupado a cancha de quidditch casi todo el día y la mayor parte de la tarde la pasaron en la enfermería con Lucy. Estaban atravesando un pasillo cuando se encontraron con Lorcan y Lysander, quienes venían en sentido contrario.

-Los Scamanders por sectores ajenos a sus casas, ¿por qué no me sorprende?- dijo Albus sonriendo.

-¿Nos extrañaste Potter?- dijo Lorcan. – Vamos, admítelo.

-Nunca.- respondió el moreno mientras chocaban las manos.

-Estábamos planeando escaparnos mañana a Hogsmade, qué dicen, ¿se nos unen?- dijo Lysander, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Cuenten con nosotros!- exclamó Hugo, entusiasmado de forma repentina. – Es una idea fe-no-me-mal.

-Hugo, tranquilízate.- dijo Albus. – Me asustas cuando te emocionas.

Hugo se rascó la cabeza.

-No puedes culparme. Este fin de semana ha estado muerto.

Lily dio un respingo.

-Bueno chicos, feliz viaje.- dijo la pelirroja, disponiéndose a continuar su camino hacia su sala común, pero entonces Lorcan la interceptó.

-No tan rápido, Lilith.- dijo el rubio.

Lily clavó sus ojos gatunos en el gemelo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Scamander?

-Qué servicial.- dijo Lorcan, en son de burla. Lysander, Hugo y Albus no pudieron contenerse y rieron también.

Lily agudizó la mirada. Lorcan le sonrió.

-Vamos Lilith, no puedes en verdad querer quedarte el domingo en Hogwarts cuando podemos ir a Hogsmade.

-No se trata de si quiero o no.- dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos. – No puedo dejar a Lucy, por ahora.

Hugo y Albus parecieron recordar la situación de su prima y bajaron la mirada, decepcionados.

-Por eso no hay problema.- dijo Lysander. – Hablé con Roxanne y ella le preguntó a Madame Pomfrey si Lucy estaría mucho tiempo en la enfermería. Ella le dijo que mañana en la mañana la darán de alta.

-¿Ves? Qué mejor para Lucy que un viaje a Hogsmade.- dijo Lorcan.

-¿Cuál es tu interés, Scamander, en que vaya?- preguntó Lily, audazmente.

Albus y Hugo se dieron dos codazos mutuamente, conteniendo la risa. "Tu hermana es un peligro", le susurró Hugo al moreno.

Lorcan, sin perder la sonrisa del rostro, mucho menos la confianza, le contestó acercándosele al oído:

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Lilith.- y luego continuó caminando. – Vamos, Lysander.

Lysander hizo una reverencia de despedida en son de burla y siguió a su hermano.

Albus sonrió mientras miraba a Lily.

-Me parece que le gustas a Lorcan.- dijo el moreno.

Lily le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia y continuó su camino hacia la sala común. Hugo rió.

-Pobre Lorcan.- le dijo a Albus. – No tiene idea de con quién se está metiendo.

Albus se cruzó de brazos.

-A mí me parece que esta vez será a la inversa.- dijo el moreno. – Tengo la impresión de que es Lily la que no sabe lo que está a punto de golpearla.

**4.-**

Solo cuando Rose entró a su habitación se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Tenía tanto sueño que a duras penas logró sacarse los zapatos, ponerse el anillo y caer rendida sobre la cama. Había pasado el día entero en la biblioteca, leyendo, apuntando, analizando, recordando, sin darse ni un solo respiro fuera de la hora de la cena. No tardó en quedar profundamente dormida.

**Sueño # 4**

Rose abrió los ojos y se vio en un salón del castillo. En el centro había una mesa larga y extensa en donde estaban sentados el rey Uther, Arturo, Morgana y Guivenere. Parecían estar cenando por la oscuridad del cielo que se apreciaba a través de los cristales de las ventanas. Scorpius se encontraba justo frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa. Un metro tras de él, estaba Merlín, de pie.

-Cuánto silencio.- dijo Uther mientras se levantaba. – Los dejo, no tengo mucha hambre y mañana será un día largo. Buen provecho.

Uther caminó hacia la salida. Los solados a ambos lados de la puerta se hicieron a un lado y lo dejaron salir.

Entonces, Guinevere estalló.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruin?- le soltó a Arturo, mirándolo con profunda indignación.

Arturo le dedicó una mirada fría.

-No sé de qué hablas, Guinevere.- le respondió bebiendo vino de su copa con tranquilidad.

Morgana parecía abstraída y ajena a la conversación. Merlín tenía sus ojos azules clavados en ella.

-Haberte ofrecido para buscar a ese pobre niño, Mordred, sabiendo que tu padre lo único que quiere es condenarlo a la hoguera.- dijo la morena. Su cabello rizado y marrón estaba adornado con algunas flores y recogido. - ¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches?

Arturo tomó despreocupadamente una manzana y la mordió mientras subía los pies sobre la mesa.

-Guinevere, tienes el genio de una señora de 50 años. Creo que, incluso, tienes arrugas a los lados de tus ojos.- le dijo.

Guinevere se puso de pie apoyándose con ambas manos en la mesa.

-Podré tener el genio de una señora de 50 años, pero también su sabiduría; la cual me permite distinguir entre lo que es correcto y lo que no. Al contrario de ti, que tienes el carácter y la madurez de un niño egoísta y consentido. Sinceramente, prefiero las arrugas.

Y con esto, la morena salió casi corriendo del salón. Arturo lanzó la manzana sobre la bandeja produciendo un sonido estruendoso.

-Es insufrible.- soltó en voz alta. – No hay forma de que me case con ella.

Merlín sonrió.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Que te ofreciste a buscar a Mordred para así asegurarte, precisamente, de que nunca sea hallado.- dijo el moreno.

-¿A ti quién te preguntó?- dijo Arturo, poniéndose de pie. – No tengo por qué darle explicaciones de ningún tipo a esa mujer.

-Creo que te olvidas que esa "mujer", será tu esposa.- dijo Merlín, astutamente.

Arturo volvió a tomar una manzana y se la arrojó al moreno, pero por suerte, éste logró esquivarla. Fue entonces cuando Morgana emergió de las profundidades de sus pensamientos.

-Permiso, tampoco tengo hambre y estoy cansada.- comentó, sonriendo con debilidad. – Buenas noches.

Morgana se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida del salón. Arturo la siguió con la mirada.

-Está desmejorada, ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó el príncipe a Merlín.

-No lo he notado.- dijo Merlín, evitando mirar a Arturo a los ojos.

-La veo pálida.- comentó el rubio. - ¿Sigue teniendo esas pesadillas que no la dejan dormir?

Merlín tragó saliva.

-No, ya no.- le dijo. – Las infusiones de Gauis la han ayudado.

-Qué bien.- comentó Arturo.

En cuestión de un pestañeo Rose y Scorpius aparecieron en las afueras del castillo, inmersos en la pesada oscuridad de la noche. El silencio era interrumido de vez en cuando por el ulular de algunos búhos.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Rose, casi para sí misma.

Scorpius fijó la mirada unos metros atrás de la pelirroja.

-Por eso.- le dijo, indicándole el camino elevando el mentón.

Rose se volteó y vio, sorprendida, a Morgana. La bruja estaba cubierta por un sobretodo rojo y caminaba sigilosamente hacia la muralla de Camelot.

-Rápido, o la perderemos.- dijo Scorpius. Y tomó a Rose de la mano.

La pelirroja sintió una corriente eléctrica desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el centro de su pecho que la estremeció por completo. Sus mejillas se encendieron e hizo todo lo posible por controlar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón y, en general, sus sentimientos. Si Scorpius llegaba a percibirla, sería fatal.

Scorpius la guió, casi corriendo tras los pasos de Morgana. En sus facciones nada pareció denotar que hubiese sentido el cambio en Rose, así que ella se tranquilizó.

Las mano de Scorpius era cálida, un poco más grande que la de ella y bastante suave para ser la de un chico.

Rose trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Pronto, la alcanzaron y la vieron deslizarse por un pequeño túnel que estaba cubierto por enredaderas. Seguramente era un pasadizo oculto que daba al exterior de Camelot. Rose se preguntó si Morgana sería la única en la ciudad que lo conocía.

Scorpius ingresó por el túnel sin soltar la mano de Rose. Al principio no pudieron ver mucho. El camino era estrecho y daba a un abismo. El tránsito era difícil, pero Morgana lo hacía con rapidez y genuina habilidad.

-Pisa exactamente donde yo haya pisado antes, Rose- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde es seguro?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No lo sé.- admitió el slytherin. – Estoy arriesgándome.

Rose se detuvo bruscamente y Scorpius se tambaleó por el movimiento.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y si caes?

-No es el momento para discutirlo.- le dijo Scorpius, halándola. – Y honestamente, prefiero no pensarlo demasiado.

Los dos continuaron el camino hasta que por fin vieron la luz de la luna. Morgana se adentró a un bosque espeso y húmedo. Rose se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo la bruja, ¿por qué salía tan tarde de la ciudad, a escondidas y sola? Aquel lugar no parecía ser seguro en lo absoluto; podía haber bandidos e incluso criaturas mágicas. Rose se adelantó, corriendo, quería ver el rostro de Morgana. Una vez que estuvo unos metros delante de ella se volteó: la joven de cabello negro parecía asustada, pero resuelta a continuar. Sus ojos verdes denotaban temor. A Rose le inspiró compasión: su piel estaba pálida y descolorida. Era evidente que estaba agotada tanto emocional como psicológica y físicamente. A pesar de ello, su belleza no se veía mermada.

Scorpius y Rose siguieron a Morgana durante varios minutos, hasta que la bruja se detuvo bruscamente. Al principio, ninguno de los dos comprendió por qué ella había quedado estática, casi como si hubiese sido petrificada.

Pero entonces, lo vieron.

Un animal de armazón negro, con un aguijón gigante, estaba a penas a unos metros de la morena. Sus patas eran delgadas y se clavaban en la tierra como tenazas. Pronto, alrededor de ella surgieron otras de esas criaturas, amenazantes. Morgana cayó al suelo, derrotada, convencida de que no habría forma de escapar. Rose contuvo la respiración: por alguna extraña razón temía por la bruja. No quería que nada le pasara.

Las bestias trotaron hacia su presa.

-¡No!- gritó Rose.

De repente, un rayo espantó a las criaturas, obligándolas a retroceder. Morgana cayó desmayada sobre la tierra y la luz, de una intensidad abarcadora, cegó tanto al slytherin como a la gryffindor.

Lo siguiente que vieron, fue otra luz, pero esta vez no era una artificial, sino la del sol en todo su esplendor.

Rose se restregó los ojos, a su lado estaba Scorpius, también reajustándose a la luminosidad del día.

-Si me quedo ciego, Weasley, tendrás que ser mi guía.

-¿Tengo cara de ser tu lazarillo?- le preguntó Rose con sarcasmo.

Scorpius la miró con irritación.

-Estuve probando terreno peligroso para que tú cruzaras a salvo. Creo que al menos merezco que te conviertas en lazarillo por mí.- le dijo, reclamándole.

-Está bien, te pondré una correa.- dijo Rose, sonriendo.

-Supongo que sería lo mejor para ti, ya que te exaltas tanto cuando te agarro de la mano.- dijo el slytherin audazmente y esbozando una media sonrisa al ver cómo el rostro de la pelirroja se encendía de repente. – Porque si creíste que no te sentí, estás equivocada.

Rose iba a responder, pero entonces los ojos metálicos del rubio se clavaron en un hombre alto, de tez negra y túnica azul que caminaba hacia unas carpas rojizas. Rose observó al hombre y se decidió a seguirlo. Scorpius hizo lo mismo inmediatamente.

En el centro de las carpas jugaban algunos niños, y por los alrededores, hombres y mujeres preparaban comida, tendían prendas y encendían fuego. Rose se sorprendió cuando vio a uno de los niños jugar con una pequeña roca que se suspendía en el aire sola.

-¡Mira!- le señaló a Scorpius.

-Tienen magia…- dijo el slytherin.

El hombre de túnica azul llenó un vaso con agua y luego entró en una carpa. Durante unos segundos fugaces, cuando él levantó la tela para ingresar a la carpa, Rose y Scorpius vieron a Morgana, dormida encima de unos tapetes gruesos.

-Él la salvó.- murmuró Rose.

Scorpius caminó directo hacia la carpa, seguido por la pelirroja. Los dos entraron. El lugar olía a hierbas medicinales y flores. El hombre humedeció un paño en el agua y lo posó en la frente de Morgana. Ella, lentamente, abrió los ojos.

Al principio, la bruja pareció no entender lo que sucedía. Luego, bruscamente se sentó, mirando al hombre de túnica azul con auténtico miedo.

-No tienes nada qué temer.- dijo el hombre, sonriéndole con una expresión serena y madura en su rostro.

Morgana tragó saliva.

-¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó.

-En donde querías estar.- dijo el hombre, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Nos has encontrado.

Morgana lo miró con excepticismo y luego abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Estoy con los druidas?- preguntó la bruja.

El hombre sonrió y asintió. Morgana pareció inmensamente aliviada y contenta.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo con voz suave. – Tengo tantas preguntas… ¿por qué puedo soñar con cosas que pasan? ¿por qué puedo crear fuego con mi mente?.- de repente se detuvo. Una sombra de excepticismo volvió a manchar su mirada. - ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?

-Uno de los nuestros pudo percibir el peligro que corrías, y nos envió por ti.- dijo el hombre.

Morgana pareció confundida, entonces, la tela de la entrada de la carpa se movió y dio paso a un niño de piel blanca y ojos grandes y azules. Rose lo miró con asombro y Scorpius con curiosidad, pues era la primera vez que lo veía.

-Mordred…- dijo Morgana, sonriendo.

El niño esbozó una sonrisa y caminó hacia ella.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte.- le dijo. – Estás a salvo ahora. Voy a cuidarte.

El hombre de túnica azul tomó la mano de Morgana.

-Mi nombre es Enren, y voy a responder todas tus preguntas.- dijo el moreno. Mordred se sentó junto a Morgana, mirándola fija y profundamente; de una manera misteriosa. – Empezaremos por la primera de ellas. La respuesta es sí.

Morgana lo miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero preguntar?

Enren sonrió.

-Morgana, la respuesta es sí. Tienes magia. Todos nosotros la tenemos.

La morena cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Enren soltó su mano con delicadeza.

-Toda mi vida…- dijo ella. – Toda mi vida me han enseñado que la magia es…malvada.- la morena hizo una pausa. Sus ojos estaban empapados. – Y que quienes la poseen también lo son.

Enren le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura casi paternal.

-Es así como piensan muchos, pero están equivocados.- sentenció el brujo. – La magia no es algo que se escoja; viene a nosotros como un don especial, sin que lo pidamos. Nacimos con esto. Y pronto entenderás que negar lo que en verdad eres, solo te causará infelicidad.

-Yo…

-Sé que tienes miedo.- dijo Enren. – Que te sientes sola y desprotegida; diferente a todos los demás. Pero quiero que salgas de esta carpa y mires a tu alrededor: lo que verás, es a muchos que se sienten igual de solos y desprotegidos. Verás a muchos igual de diferentes que tú.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla pálida de Morgana. Lentamente se puso de pie. Mordred continuaba mirándola con una intensidad que le erizaba los vellos a Rose. Los primeros pasos de Morgana fueron tímidos, cortos, vacilantes; pero luego fue tomando más seguridad y decisión, hasta que emergió de la carpa.

Rose y Scorpius vieron la luz del sol iluminando el exterior y escucharon las risas de los niños.

Inmediatamente, se vieron dentro de las gruesas paredes de piedra del castillo de Camelot.

Merlín los pasó corriendo y luego se chocó con Gaius. El pasillo, a excepción de ellos dos, estaba desierto.

-¡Tranquilo muchacho!- le dijo Gaius.

Merlín, agitado, se llevó una mano al cabello negro y espeso.

-Uther está como loco. Ha mandado a todos los caballeros en busca de Morgana.

-Y parece ser que no es el único a punto de enloquecer.- comentó Gaius aprehensivamente, pero Merlín no lo notó. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus propias preocupaciones.

-No entiendo cómo pudo desaparecer así, sin decirle nada a nadie.- dijo el moreno.

-Sin decirte nada a ti, quieres decir.- dijo Gaius, mirándolo nuevamente con aprehensión.

-Tengo que encontrarla.- dijo Merlín, resuelto. – Está sola y asustada…si algo llega a pasarle yo…

-Merlín.- dijo Gaius, con firmeza. – Tu responsabilidad es Arturo, no Lady Morgana.

-¡Ella también es mi responsabilidad!- exclamó Merlín. Un silencio tosco se creó entre los dos, y tras unos segundos, el moreno volvió a hablar: - Yo prometí vigilarla. Por lo de la profecía…

-Merlín, seamos realistas; no tenemos pista alguna de su paradero.

De repente, los ojos de Merlín se iluminaron. Gaius frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te…?

-Sé a dónde fue.- aseveró Merlín, y luego miró a Gaius con entusiasmo. – Sé dónde encontrarla.

Antes de que Gaius pudiera decir algo Merlín se lanzó a correr nuevamente, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Rose y Scorpius estuvieron a punto de correr tras él, pero de inmediato todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se transformó y otra vez se vieron en el bosque, entre las carpas del asentamiento de los druidas. Morgana se encontraba sentada sobre una piedra viendo a los niños jugar y tomando lo que parecía ser agua. Su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una rosca en su nuca. Mordred la observaba de lejos, silente, mientras que Enren caminó hacia la morena y se sentó junto a ella.

-Cada uno tiene facultades diferentes.- dijo Enren, mirando a los niños. – Algunos pueden hacer levitar cosas, otros hacen crecer plantas y cabello; otros incluso pueden ver cosas que están a punto de suceder antes de que sucedan.

Morgana clavó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de Enren con repentino interés y recelo. Enren le sonrió.

-Morgana, el don que posees es único no por ser irrepetible, muchos experimentan premoniciones; sino por su fuerza.- dijo el druida. – Tu poder premonitorio es tan fuerte que no te permite dormir durante las noches. Tus visiones son tantas que te perturban durante el sueño. Cuando eduques tu poder, podrás comprenderlas todas. Por ahora, solo algunas se te revelarán.

Morgana tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo.

-Yo sí recuerdo mis pesadillas.- dijo la morena. – Recuerdo haberme visto en el calabozo de Camelot antes de que Uther me enviara allí; también haber visto a Mordred antes de conocerlo.- Morgana hizo una pausa, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. – Creí que estaba enloqueciendo.

-La magia es un don, no un castigo.- dijo Enren.

-¿Entonces por qué se siente como si lo fuera?- preguntó Morgana. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no soltó ni una lágrima. – Todas las noches veo cosas terribles. Fuego, gritos, sangre…- hizo una pausa en la que volvió a bajar la mirada. – Si el futuro es tan terrible, no quiero conocerlo.

Enren volvió a fijar sus ojos en los niños que jugaban a unos metros.

-¿Escuchas sus risas?- le preguntó. – Ese sonido alegre…gracias a que puedes ver el futuro, no estará condenado a extinguirse.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Morgana, sin comprender.

-A que aunque lo que veas sea terrible, cuando eduques tu poder y lo veas con claridad, podrás evitar esas cosas tan horribles que el futuro depara.- dijo Enren. – Tu don será tan magnífico como tú quieras que sea.

Morgana miró a los niños, quienes ahora intentaban trepar un árbol, y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Luego volvió a mirar a Enren.

-Hay un sueño que tengo….- dijo de forma pausada. – Que es recurrente.

Enren frunció el ceño, como si no se hubiese esperado aquella repentina confesión.

-¿Qué tan…recurrente?- le preguntó.

-Casi siempre lo tengo.- dijo la bruja. – Y despierto sintiendo miedo de todo, con el corazón muerto y unas incontrolables ganas de llorar y gritar…

Rose notó que la expresión de Enren pasó de serena a una de disfrazada alarma. Sin embargo, Morgana no pareció notarlo.

-¿De qué se trata ese sueño?- le preguntó el druida.

Morgana se humedeció los labios.

-Si pienso en describirlo me doy cuenta de que puesto en palabras no parece aterrador.- comenzó ella. – Sin embargo, cuando aparece en mi mente, siento que preferiría morir antes que volver a verlo una vez más…

Scorpius se mantenía quieto y sus ojos metálicos estaban clavados en Morgana. No podía creer que esa fuera la bruja que acabaría matando al mago más famoso de la historia. Que esa aparentemente ingenua, incluso tímida mujer, se fuera a transformar en la despiadada bruja que causó tantas muertes. Scorpius miraba esos ojos verdes y lo único que veía era miedo, soledad e inocencia. ¿Cómo podían ser esos los ojos de una asesina?

Morgana continuó:

-Mi sueño comienza con una neblina espesa, tan densa que al principio no puedo distinguir si es día o si es noche; solo veo nubosidades blancas, como gruesos algodones…pero poco a poco se van distendiendo…y puedo ver la negrura de la noche y la niebla cubriéndome el camino.- la voz de Morgana tembló un poco, pero se recompuso. – Entonces, distingo una silueta a unos metros hundida entre la niebla…es una silueta masculina, totalmente cubierta por la niebla. No puedo distinguir quién es…pero lo veo allí, de pie, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y ambos brazos colgándole a los lados del cuerpo…y la inclinación de su cabeza, un poco direccionada hacia el suelo, pero no lo suficiente, me da la impresión de una actitud de enfrentamiento…amenazante. Entonces, una sensación de peligro me invade de pies a cabeza y sé, muy dentro de mí sé, que esa persona entre la niebla quiere hacerme daño y que no va a descansar hasta lastimarme, derrotarme y acabarme.

Enren se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo, durante algunos segundos. Luego miró a Morgana con seriedad y cautela.

-Los sueños recurrentes en una vidente significan dos cosas.- dijo el druida. – Significan metáforas, y avisos.

-¿Metáforas?- preguntó Morgana.

-Este sueño es diferente a los demás. Los otros ocurren literalmente como los ves, pero, un sueño recurrente en realidad, tal y como lo ves, jamás ocurre.- dijo Enren, en posición explicativa. – Lo que ves en realidad es un aviso. No vas a estar, en realidad, en la niebla con ese hombre amenzante a unos pocos metros de ti. Lo que ese sueño significa, es que ese hombre es sin duda alguna tu enemigo…un enemigo que por lo visto, va a causarte mucho dolor. Seguramente, ese hombre es el enemigo de tu vida y del que tendrás que defenderte.

Morgana cerró los ojos y apretó las manos.

-Uther…- murmuró, y luego abrió los ojos nuevamente. – Sé que es él. Tiene que serlo.

-Esa niebla irá esparciéndose poco a poco hasta revelarte la identidad de tu enemigo, así que si en verdad es Uther, lo sabrás.- Enren se puso de pie. – Ahora, es tiempo de tocar un tema bastante delicado.

Morgana pareció adquirir una expresión entre curiosa y expectante. Enren la miró con solemnidad.

-Morgana, seguramente te preguntarás cómo es que sé tanto de ti y de tus poderes.- comenzó el druida. – Y la respuesta es que, lo sé porque conozco tu procedencia.

El rostro de Morgana empalideció y sus ojos se nublaron. Abrió ligeramente los labios, y éstos temblaron.

-¿Conociste a mis padres?- le preguntó en un tono de voz bajo, casi silencioso.

-A tu padre no, pero sí a tu madre.- dijo Enren. – Tengo entendido que tu padre fue un caballero de Camelot, uno de los mejores hombres de confianza del rey, y por eso Uther te adoptó en el castillo.

Morgana bajó la mirada.

-No sé nada de mi madre.- dijo la morena. – Uther dijo que mi padre no tuvo tiempo de casarse con ella, y que como vivía en otra aldea fuera de Camelot, él jamás llegó a conocerla.

Enren juntó las manos bajo la túnica.

-Tu madre se llamó Astrid, y era tan bella como tú.- dijo el druida, sonriéndole. – Astrid fue parte de nuestro grupo durante un par de años, y luego partió a una aldea en donde sé conoció a tu padre, y te dio a luz. Murió contigo en sus brazos, y te puso el nombre que ahora llevas.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- preguntó Morgana, con los ojos humedecidos. – Hablar de una madre que nunca conocí es doloroso…

-Porque hay algo que debes saber, Morgana.- dijo Enren. – Y eso es que, antes de darte a luz, tu madre había estado casada anteriormente que uno de los nuestros que, lamentablemente, falleció en una contienda. Y en esa unión, tuvo una hija.

Rose se llevó ambas manos a la boca, incrédula, y luego miró a Morgana. La bruja estaba estupefacta, sus ojos más grandes que nunca parecían vibrar por la noticia. Colocó ambas manos en la roca en donde estaba sentada para apoyarse, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer desmayada. Enren continuó:

-Morgana, tienes una media hermana mayor.- dijo Enren. – Y ya que estás aquí, con nosotros, creo que es tiempo de que la conozcas…

Morgana levantó la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de una mujer alta, rubia, de ojos marrones y de túnica azul que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Morgana.- dijo Enren. – Te presento a tu hermana: Morgause.

Rose no podía salir de su asombro. Lo que estaba presenciando era algo que ningún libro había documentado antes. Jamás, ningún texto mencionaba por ninguna parte que Morgana tuviese una hermana. Aquello era algo totalmente inédito, y ella lo estaba viviendo. Aún sin salir de su estupefacción escuchó la voz de Scorpius dirigiéndose a ella:

-Mira. – le dijo el rubio, señalándole unos arbustos que se encontraban al fondo, a unos pocos metros de donde ellos estaban.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro de Merlín, quien camuflado entre el follaje, observaba lo que ocurría con una expresión de incredulidad y asombro. ¿Desde hacía cuándo había llegado? ¿Cómo encontró con tanta facilidad a los druidas? Entonces Rose recordó que Merlín había dicho ya alguna vez que sabía cómo hallarlos, después de todo, era él quien había entregado a Mordred en las manos de aquella tribu. Seguramente sospechó que ese era el lugar a donde Morgana había decidido ir a buscar respuestas. Era lo más lógico.

Morgause fijó sus ojos pardos en los verdes de su hermana y esbozó una sonrisa de sincera alegría, pero que a Rose le pareció, sin embargo, un poco misteriosa.

-Por fin te conozco, hermana.- dijo la rubia.

Y entonces Rose abrió los ojos y soltó un pequeño quejido. El sol de la mañana penetraba por la ventana de su habitación en Hogwarts golpeándola con fuerza. Rápidamente se quitó el anillo que hervía en su mano, el cual rodó por el suelo hasta golpearse con la pata de una mesa.

En su dedo quedó una ligera marca roja que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

**5.-**

- ¡Albus!- exclamó Fred mientras el moreno se sentaba en la mesa. – Hasta que apareciste.

Albus miró a su primo como si no comprendiera qué sucedía. Era domingo por la mañana y el comedor estaba atestado de hambrientos estudiantes, contrario al día anterior. El gryffindor notó que Fred no era el único que lo miraba de forma extraña, sino también Hugo, Louis, Roxanne y Dominique –quienes se habían instalado en la mesa de los leones-.

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa?- preguntó Albus con cierto tono de burla, no tomándolos en serio.

-Al, sabemos lo cercano que eres a Rose y todo.- dijo Louis. – Pero no puedes mencionarle lo de nuestro pequeño viaje a Hogsmade el día de hoy.

Albus tomó la jarra de jugo de limón y empezó a servirse un vaso.

-¿Y por qué no puedo decirle?

Hugo bufó.

-¿Estás bromeando?- le preguntó el castaño. – Conoces a Rose, tiene esa particular manera de quitarle la diversión a las cosas prohibidas. Si le decimos, nos dirá…

-"Soy la prefecta de Gryffindor y no puedo permitirles hacer tal cosa. Está total y absolutamente prohibido. No pueden romper las reglas."- la imitó Fred.

Albus rió al ver a su primo imitando a Rose.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo el moreno. – No le diré nada. Pero no será tan divertido sin ella.

-Todo lo contrario.- dijo Hugo.

-¿Y Lily?- preguntó Albus.

-Fue a buscar a Lucy. Quedamos con los Scamander en encontrarlos cerca del pasadizo.- dijo Louis, sonriendo.

-Yo si habría querido que Rose viniera.- dijo Dominique, cruzándose de brazos.

-De cualquier manera no iba a poder venir.- dijo Hugo. – Está demasiado ocupada con lo de la prueba de mañana. ¿Recuerdan?

Todos asintieron y se quedaron callados al ver a Rose entrar al comedor. La pelirroja se sentó junto a Albus y le sonrió a sus primos.

-Hace un muy buen día, ¿no creen?- comentó ella, inocentemente.

Hugo carraspeó y Dominique y Roxanne intercambiaron miradas culpables.

-Sí, genial, ¿me pasas la mantequilla?- le dijo Hugo a su hermana.

Rose le dedicó una mirada inquisitoria.

-Hugo, la tienes frente a ti.- le dijo, y luego miró a los demás. - ¿Les pasa algo?

En ese instante Rose sintió una especie de urgencia que la sobresaltó y la hizo levantar la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Allí encontró los ojos metálicos de Scorpius, mirándola fijamente. La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de incomprensión, y el rubio hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza señalándole la salida del comedor. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y caminó hasta desaparecer por la puerta principal. Rose tragó saliva y se llevó un rizo rebelde atrás de la oreja. Clavó sus ojos azules unos segundos en la mesa, preguntándose qué era lo que podría querer Scorpius con ella tan temprano por la mañana. El solo pensarlo la agitaba y disgustaba a la vez. ¿Es que acaso no podía desayunar tranquila sin que Scorpius Malfoy interfiriera con eso también? Era de esperarse que hubiese desarrollado sentimientos hacia él, teniendo en cuenta de que lo veía hasta en la sopa.

"No tengo por qué hacerle caso", pensó la pelirroja, "tengo derecho a desayunar en paz". Scorpius siempre creía que debía hacerse lo que él quería, cuando él quería; como si su palabra fuera la ley y sus deseos órdenes.

-Engreído.- murmuró Rose mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan con queso derretido y jamón en su interior.

Entonces volvió a sentir ese golpe de urgencia con ímpetu en su interior. Tembló ligeramente. ¿Estaría Scorpius forzando sus sentimientos para que la molestaran más de lo normal? Rose mordió el pan con convicción. No se movería de su mesa hasta acabar de desayunar. Estaba harta de que Scorpius le ordenara hacer cosas. Harta.

"Lo que sea que quieras, tendrás que esperar, Malfoy", pensó Rose, algo sonrojada por la osadía que tenía al contradecirlo, "Tengo hambre".

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Scorpius comenzaba a impacientarse. No entendía por qué Rose no había salido ya; su señal había sido clara y contundente, no le cabía duda de que ella lo había entendido. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, en el pasillo, esperándola.

Y ella no salía.

Scorpius lanzó una risa de incredulidad mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio. ¿En verdad Rose Weasley lo estaba haciendo esperar? El slytherin cerró los ojos y se concentró en incementar su necesidad de que ella pareciera en ese mismo instante, todo con la intención de que Rose lo sintiera. Luego abrió los ojos.

Ella aún no estaba.

¿Lo estaría ignorando? ¿Es que acaso era posible que estuviera ignorando su llamado? Scorpius se sintió inmensamente irritado. ¿Quién diablos se creía Rose Weasley? ¿Acaso no sabía que él también tenía cosas qué hacer? El slytherin soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Muy bien, Rose.- dijo en voz alta. – Si no vienes, iré por ti.

Y caminó a paso decidido hacia la entrada del comedor.

Rose se servía jugo de calabaza cuando vio a Scorpius ingresar al comedor nuevamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio mirarla con cierta dureza y avanzar directamente hacia ella.

"No, no puede ser.", pensó Rose, "no puede estar viniendo hacia acá"

Pero Scorpius seguía caminando a paso decidido en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ya muchos lo habían notado y lo miraban con asombro, sin comprender por qué se dirigía a una mesa ajena. Rose volvió a sentir su corazón, esta vez, latiéndole en la garganta. "No puede en verdad estar viniendo hacia acá", volvió a pensar, "Por Merlín, ¿ha enloquecido?"

Hugo clavó sus ojos castaños en la figura del slytherin.

-¿Es idea mía o esa serpiente está caminando hacia nosotros?- preguntó a sus primos, en voz alta.

Rose se puso de pie bruscamente, regando su vaso de jugo sobre la mesa.

-¿Rose?- preguntó Dominique, extrañada.

La pelirroja empezó a caminar directamente hacia Scorpius, quien no se detuvo en ningún momento. Las miradas de todo el comedor estaban clavadas en ellos y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, solo se escuchaban los pasos del rubio y los de la pelirroja avanzando el uno hacia el otro al mismo ritmo. Por unos instantes pareció que colisionarían, pero justo antes de chocar de frente el uno contra el otro se detuvieron.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- preguntó Rose, susurrando para que nadie escuchara.

Rose Weasley maldiciendo: creo que debería anotar esto en alguna parte pero no estoy de humor.- dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo, también susurrando y mirándola con rabia contenida.

-Estás loco, todos nos están viendo.- susurró la pelirroja, de vuelta, mirando a su alrededor con timidez.

-Deberías conocerme ya lo suficiente como para saber que no me importa.- dijo el slytherin. – Además, es tu culpa: si hubieras salido cuando te lo dije, te habrías ahorrado este problema.

-¿Problema? ¡Yo solo quería desayunar!- soltó Rose elevando un poco el tono de voz, sin percatarse de ello. Luego, avergonzada, apretó los labios. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo. – No tengo que obedecerte cada vez que a ti te da la gana de que haga algo.

-Así que a comienzas a rebelarte, muy bien.-dijo Scorpius, uniendo las manos como si estuviera a punto de rezar. – Por favor, Rose: ¿serías tan amable de concederme unos minutos y salir del maldito comedor?

Todos en el salón murmuraban e intercambiaban miradas de asombro. No podían entender bien lo que los dos campeones de Hogwarts decían, pero el solo hecho de que estuvieran hablando en frente de todos, un Malfoy y una Weasley, ya era un hecho sobrenatural.

Rose lo miró con notable irritación. No había forma alguna de contradecirlo: Scorpius siempre acababa forzándola a hacer lo que él quería que se hiciera, y aquello era realmente molesto. Una parte de ella quería dar media vuelta y regresar a su mesa, pero la otra le decía que si lo hacía, el slytherin era capaz de ir hasta allá y sentarse junto a sus primos, idea que aterraba a Rose.

Scorpius, quien pareció leerla, esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Tu hermano no parece de buen humor.- comentó el slytherin, mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. – Creo que debemos ir hasta allá y hablar con él. ¿No te parece?

Rose soltó aire con rabia y colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Scorpius, empujándolo hacia la salida. El rubio se dejó empujar, victorioso, y levantó la mano para hacerle un saludo a Hugo, quien inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

Salieron del gran comedor así, hasta que Scorpius se pegó contra la pared del pasillo y Rose retiró sus manos de él.

-¿Qué es lo que no podía esperar unos cuantos minutos hasta que terminara de desayunar, Malfoy?- preguntó Rose, enojada.

Scorpius sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Tu rostro adquiere más carácter cuando estás furiosa.- le dijo, con toda la intención de irritarla aún más. – Tu timidez desaparece por completo. Y no es que no me guste que seas tímida, de hecho, es bastante entretenido.

Rose le dedicó una mirada asesina y guardó silencio. A Scorpius le pareció encantadora la forma en la que su rostro se tensaba.

-Sígueme.- dijo el rubio mientras daba media vuelta. – Te tomaría de la mano, pero no quiero que sufras una ataque cardiaco durante el camino.

Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente y sintió que estaba a punto de morir de la vergüenza. Definitivamente en cuanto supieran todo lo necesario de los anillos, buscaría la forma de revertir ese efecto secundario de poder sentirse con Scorpius. El ser un libro abierto no le gustaba para nada, mucho menos cuando Scorpius lo único que hacía era burlarse de ello.

Era domingo y se suponía que sería un día tranquilo, pero Rose tenía la sospecha de que sus días tranquilos habían terminado, por lo menos, durante los próximos 11 meses.

**6.-**

**El tango de Roxanne**

Cuando por fin, tras una larga caminata por el pasadizo secreto, los Weasley, los Potter y los Scamander llegaron al pueblo, Roxanne se volvió a sentir alegre e imperturbable. Supo que, sin importar los comentarios de nadie, ella disfrutaría ese día. El resto de alumnos en Hogwarts bien podían morirse. Su familia era lo único que le importaba, nadie más.

Por supuesto, ese razonamiento se debía a lo que había escuchado esa mañana al salir del gran comedor en busca de Lily y Lucy.

Unas voces que provenían del pasillo aledaño la hicieron detenerse camino a la enfermería. Eran dos chicas de misma casa, y hablaban de ella:

-Lysander no puede estar interesado en Roxanne.- dijo una. – No tiene sentido.

-Claro que no. Los Scamander pueden tener a quien quieran en este colegio, es de esperarse que se fijen en chicas como Lily Potter, que es misteriosa, o Dominique Weasley que tiene algo de veela en su sangre. Pero, ¿Roxanne Weasley? Es decir, no es fea pero, ¿qué tiene de especial frente a otras chicas en este colegio?.- dijo otra.

-Es verdad. Además, ¿es un año menor no es así? ¿Por qué Lysander se fijaría en ella cuando en su mismo año tiene a Emiliana Weiss? Ella es la chica más atractiva de Ravenclaw, incluso más que Dominique.

-Sí, porque Dominique es linda pero no se compara a su hermana Victoire. ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando aún estudiaba aquí, Victoire levantaba polvo.

-Lysander siempre se sienta con Emiliana Weiss a estudiar en la sala común. Y dicen que son buenos amigos.

-¿Buenos amigos? Déjame reír. Emiliana muere por Lysander. ¿Quién no muere por Lysander en Ravenclaw?

-Hacen una linda pareja.

-Ya lo creo. Con Roxanne, en cambio, qué dispares. Te aseguro que ese escándalo de Lysander esperando a Roxanne afuera de su habitación era solo una broma. Ya sabes como son los Scamander. No hay forma de que le interese Roxanne.

La morena las escuchó alejarse y luego fue por sus primas a la enfermería. Se mantuvo silenciosa todo el camino y cabizbaja. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida. ¿En verdad era eso lo que todas las chicas de Ravenclaw estaban comentando? ¿Creían que ella era poco para Lysander? De solo pensarlo se moría de la rabia. Tenía el orgullo herido y un sabor amargo en los labios. Roxanne era una chica segura de sus capacidades, de carácter fuerte y una personalidad bastante bien formada. Comentarios como esos no le hacían daño a su autoestima, pero sí la ofendían. Además, entre Lysander y ella no sucedía nada. Probablemente, como esas chicas lo habían dicho, Lysander bromeaba. Probablemente, le gustara Emiliana Weiss.

Y de repente, Roxanne sintió una pequeña molestia que no supo explicarse a sí misma.

Estuvo meditabunda hasta que por fin llegaron a Hogsmade y el aire fresco y festivo del pueblo le recordó su lugar en el mundo: era una estudiante con buenos prospectos, joven y que lo único que quería era divertirse junto a sus familiares y amigos ese día domingo. No permitiría que comentarios sonsos le arruinaran el viaje.

Pronto, mientras caminaban y reían, Lily se detuvo bruscamente. Roxanne fue la primera en notarlo.

-¡Esperen!- les gritó a los demás, señalándoles a Lily.

La pelirroja tenía sus ojos pardos fijos en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un bar. En la fachada había luces de colores y dibujos sobre los cristales de las ventanas.

-Sundance.- leyó Hugo, acercándose a Lily. - ¿No estaba aquí antes Berns & company? Me gustaban esos dulces.

-Parece que lo han reemplazado.- dijo Fred, cruzándose de brazos.

-Entremos.- dijo Lily, y se encaminó hacia el bar.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién la hizo la líder?- preguntó Hugo. – Esto debería someterse a votación.

-No sé por qué insistes, Hugo.- dijo Lucy, sonriendo y caminando también hacia el bar. – Lily ha hablado.

-Es verdad Hugo.- dijo Louis, dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Como si pudieras negarte a un capricho de Lily.

Hugo se recogió de hombros y siguió a sus primos. Lorcan y Lysander fueron los últimos en entrar.

En el interior unos instrumentos habían sido hechizados y tocaban jazz sobre un escenario. Las mesas tenían manteles de colores y velas que flotaban ligeramente dando al lugar un ambiente cálido. Los meseros corrieron a atenderlos y les ofrecieron un menú de cocteles bastante coloridos y con varias mezclas extrañas pero atractivas.

-Roxanne, estás algo apagada hoy.- dijo Dominique.

-¿Estás apagada, hermanita?- preguntó Fred en tono burlón.

Roxanne entornó los ojos.

-No me pasa nada, estoy tan feliz como todos ustedes.- dijo la morena, notando que Lysander había fijado sus ojos celestes en ella.

-Ya sé lo que podemos hacer.- dijo Lily tomando el menú. – Juguemos.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿A qué?- preguntó Albus, sonriendo.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa llena de astucia.

-Voy a escoger el coctel más fuerte del menú.- dijo la pelirroja. – Todos debemos tomarnos un vaso del mismo, sin respirar, de un solo trago. Quienes fracasen, tendrán que someterse a una penitencia seleccionada por el grupo. ¿Se atreven?

Todos los hombres rieron, divertidos por la propuesta de la pelirroja, pero tanto Dominique como Roxanne y Lucy parecieron algo preocupadas y se mantuvieron en silencio, recelosas.

-¿Qué clase de penitencias?- preguntó Dominique, asustada.

-¡Vamos, no sean cobardes!- dijo Louis. – Además, somos familia. No vamos a poner de penitencia nada que sea demasiado grave.

-Lily, eres genial.- dijo Fred, mirando a la pelirroja con complicidad. Luego miró a Albus. - ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de hermanas?

Roxanne le pegó a Fred una palmada en la cabeza y todos rieron.

-Por mí está bien.- dijo Albus. – Me encantaría que Roxanne fuera mi hermana.

Hugo bufó.

-Y es por eso que Albus es el favorito de las mujeres de nuestra familia.- dijo el castaño. – Porque es un dulce cubierto de crema chantillí.

Todos rieron y Lily elevó su mano llamando al mesero.

-Por favor.- le dijo la pelirroja al mesero. – Tráiganos a todos el coctel más fuerte que tengan.

-¡Ah! Quieren el coctel Fuego de Dragón.- dijo el mesero. La sonrisa en el rostro de todos se borró repentinamente. – Pero no vendemos copas enteras, este coctel se bebe solo en una pequeña tapa, y es más que suficiente.- el mesero se rió.- Hemos tenido a clientes gritando con tan solo beber de la tapa.

Lily sonrió y en sus ojos se reflejó más que nunca su entusiasmo.

-Excelente. Pero queremos copas. ¿Puede llenarnos una a cada uno de nosotros?

El mesero miró con incomprensión y recelo a Lily. Luego asintió tímidamente.

-Si es lo que desean…pero…

-Gracias.- dijo Lily, finalizando el pedido.

El mesero dio media vuelta y desapareció hacia el bar para susurrarle el pedido al mezclador, quien abrió los ojos con asombro y soltó un "!Por Merlín!", antes de ponerse a trabajar nuevamente.

-Eres una pésima influencia para tu familia, Lilith.- dijo Lorcan, dedicándole una mirada profunda y sonriendo.

-Sí, Lily, me asustas.- dijo Louis.

Lily guardó silencio y a lo largo de la espera, Lorcan no le quitó la mirada de encima.

Los cocteles no tardaron en llegar, y cuando lo hicieron, todos prendieron sus ojos en ellos; las copas estaban literalmente ardiendo y cubiertas de fuego. Un popote largo salía de ellas para que la persona pudiera tomar el coctel sin acercarse demasiado y quemarse. El líquido en el interior de las copas parecía lava.

-Bien, empiezo yo.- dijo Lily dando el primer paso al ver que todos los demás aún no salían del asombro.

Lorcan clavó sus ojos en Lily y la vio llevarse el popote a la boca. La pelirroja tomó aire, y luego, succionó.

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

El rostro de Lily fue tornándose de un rojo intenso y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero ella no se detuvo. Cerró los ojos y movió sus manos en el aire como si se estuviera quemando por dentro y siguió succionando. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la gryffindoriana y poco a poco, el fuego de su copa se fue extinguiendo. Unos segundos antes de que el coctel se acabara, Lily soltó el popote y se dejó caer rendida contra el espaldar de su silla, tosiendo y llevándose ambas manos a la garganta.

Había perdido.

Todos en la mesa rieron mientras la pelirroja se recuperaba. Su rostro estaba aún bañado en lágrimas y rojo.

-Por Merlín, eso es tener el infierno en la lengua.- dijo Lily, con dificultad. – No pensé que sería tan difícil.

-Bueno, bueno.- dijo Hugo, aplaudiendo y llamando la atención del grupo. – Es justo que quien decida la penitencia de Lily, sea el próximo en ganar.

-En ese caso, seré el próximo en participar.- dijo Lorcan, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada en contra de su voluntario ofrecimiento, se llevó el popote a la boca.

Todos volvieron a contener la respiración.

Lorcan comenzó a succionar y el fuego de la copa cobró fuerza mientras él bebía. Su rostro también se tornó rojo y el slytherin cerró los puños con fuerza sin parar de beber. En unos segundos el fuego fue decreciendo, y todos quedaron a la expectativa. El jazz seguía sonando con fuerza y justo cuando la canción terminó con la nota de un saxofón, Lorcan bebió la última gota del coctel y soltó el popote, convirtiéndose en el primer ganador del juego.

Todos en la mesa aplaudieron y rieron con algabaría, menos Lily, quien solo sonreía cruzada de brazos, en una actitud un tanto desafiante.

Lorcan tosió varias veces y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa hasta recuperarse por completo. Luego, levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

-Eres mía, Lilith.- le dijo, sonriéndole victoriosamente.

-Dilo de una vez, Scamander.- dijo Lily aún cruzada de brazos. – Dime mi penitencia.

-Más te vale que sea algo bueno.- le dijo Fred al gemelo.

-Lorcan siempre tiene buenas ideas, por algo es mi hermano.- dijo Lysander.

Lorcan mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Tu penitencia es simple: tienes que salir conmigo.

Todos en la mesa guardaron un repentino silencio. Albus soltó una risa corta que se forzó a eliminar de inmediato y Hugo dejó caer su mandíbula completamente abierta. Pocos segundos después, todos volvieron a reír.

-Vaya Lily.- dijo Louis. – Parece que vas a tener que romper tu fama de jamás aceptar salir con ningún chico en Hogwarts.

Lily no dijo nada; tenía sus ojos pardos clavados en Lorcan y no los había despegado de él ni por un segundo. Lo miraba con algo que el slytherin no podía definir correctamente; no sabía si la penitencia le desagradaba, o si por el contrario, le gustaba. Lily era imposible de leer. Y eso solo hacía que su interés hacia ella creciera.

-Bien.- dijo Lily finalmente. – Lo haré.

-Suficiente, ¿quién sigue?- dijo Fred, impaciente.

-Como Lorcan fue el último ganador, él debe escoger quién sigue.- dijo Hugo.

-En ese caso.- dijo Lorcan, pensativo y mirando a cada uno de los miembros del grupo. – Escojo a…Roxanne.

Todos miraron a la mulata con expectativa. Ella entornó los ojos.

-Está bien, acabemos con esto.- dijo mientras llevaba su boca hacia el popote.

Y esa fue, sin duda alguna, la participación más corta que se hubiese dado en el grupo hasta el momento. Roxanne a penas bebió un poco y soltó el popote tosiendo incontrolablemente y llevándose ambas manos a la garganta. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos y todos rompieron en carcajadas.

-Eres una bebé, hermanita.- dijo Fred, riéndose aún.

-¡álate!- dijo Roxanne, con la lengua dormida e imposibilitada de hablar correctamente. - ¡me emé!...digo…!me quemé!

Todos continuaban riendo, y fuego Albus el primero en parar.

-Bien, Lorcan no puede escoger la penitencia de Roxanne porque ya lo hizo con Lily. Entonces, el siguiente en ganar pondrá su penitencia.

-¡Voy yo!- dijo Louis, y se llevó el popote a la boca.

La participación de Louis fue, también, la más corta del grupo; pero no por su fracaso, sino porque bebió con tal rapidez hasta acabar todo el coctel que, al final, se puso de pie con los brazos extendidos en el aire en señal de victoria, y todos en la mesa aplaudieron efusivamente.

-¡Louis, eres un bebedor profesional!- dijo Hugo, mirando a su primo con admiración.

-Sí, ese soy yo.- dijo Louis, levantando una ceja y caminando hacia la barra. Todos lo miraron con incomprensió.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Fred.

Louis habló con un mesero y luego regresó a la mesa. El mesero corrió hacia los instrumentos que tocaban en el escenario y tras sacar su varita, la música se detuvo.

-¿Qué le dijiste al mesero?- preguntó Dominique a su hermano.

Louis sonrió.

-Le pedí que cambiara de género.- dijo el rubio con astucia.

Y entonces empezó a sonar un perfecto, suave y seductor tango. Louis clavó sus ojos casi amarillos en los de Roxanne.

-He aquí mi penitencia, Roxy.- dijo el rubio. – Tendrás que bailar ese tango.

Roxanne abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula.

-No puede ser.- dijo la mulata. Todos rieron.

-Oh sí, lo es.- dijo Louis, sonriendo. – Pero eso no es todo.

Louis levantó las manos y dio un solo aplauso. Uno de los meseros se acercó de inmediato a la mesa y con una leve inclinación le ofreció la mano a Roxanne. Ella lo miró impávida.

-Bailarás ese tango, con él.- dijo Louis, sonriendo con victoria. – Ahora.

Roxanne parecía no salir de su estupefacción. El mesero era alto y algo fornido, de cabello negro y desordenado y ojos marrones. Tenía una mirada agradable y algo seductora que solo logró poner más nerviosa a la mulata.

-Roxanne no va a hacerlo.- dijo Lysander, sonriendo. – Esta penitencia es demasiado para ella, Louis, debiste escoger algo menos estridente.

Y eso fue todo lo que Roxanne necesitó para decidirse. Bruscamente se puso de pie y le entregó su mano al mesero. Luego miró al grupo con sus ojos chocolates con algo de altanería y sonrió.

-De hecho, es una penitencia perfecta.- les dijo.

Y salió a la pista.

Todos en la mesa la siguieron con la mirada y vieron cuando el mesero colocó su mano en la cintura de Roxanne y con la otra, tomaba la mano de la Weasley. Lysander apretó las mandíbulas y su sonrisa desapareció por completo. El tango seguía sonando, y el mesero empezó a moverse lentamente, guiando a Roxanne. La morena al principio fue dubitativa en sus pasos, aún inexperta, pero pronto logró seguir el estilo del mesero y fusionar el ritmo del tango a sus movimientos. Había visto a mujeres bailar tango muchas veces en sus viajes al mundo muggle, y optó por imitar sus movimientos. Las vueltas, los giros, incluso el elevar de piernas; el mesero le facilitó las cosas porque también la guiaba sosteniéndola y a veces, incluso, cargándola. Roxanne estaba decidida a cumplir su penitencia: las palabras de Lysander la habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Estaba cansada de que la subestimaran. Ella no era poca cosa para Lysander ni para ningún chico. No importaba lo que las chicas de su casa pensaran.

-Wow.- dijo Louis, con la boca semiabierta. - ¿Roxanne sabe bailar tango? Se supone que este reto sería gracioso y por el contrario es…

-Deslumbrador.- dijo Lucy, completando la frase. – En verdad no sabía que era tan buena.

-Roxanne no sabe bailar tango.- dijo Fred. – Pero por lo visto, es muy buena fingiendo que sí sabe.

-Sí, todo muy interesante.- comentó Lysander, evidentemente incómodo. - ¿Cuándo se termina esa canción? Estoy empezando a aburrirme.

El mesero colocó su mano en la espalda de Roxanne y la inclinó en dirección al suelo. Su cabello negro y lacio cayó como una cortina y las puntas acariciaron la madera del piso.

-¿No crees que ese tipo está tocando mucho a tu hermana?- soltó Lysander, mirando brevemente a Fred.

-Tiene que tocarla, están bailando.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lysander.- dijo Hugo, levantándose bruscamente. - ¡Hey, tú, bailarín profesional; suelta a mi prima!

El mesero soltó delicadamente a Roxanne y se inclinó para besar su mano, luego volvió atrás de la barra.

Roxanne regresó a la mesa convencida de que, sin duda, había logrado su objetivo de no permitir que nada le arruinara el viaje.

Y además, había aprendido a bailar tango.

**7.-**

Cuando por fin Scorpius detuvo su caminata, Rose miró a su alrededor con notable confusión: estaban en la lechucería, y miles de lechuzas de distintas tonalidades ululaban descansado sobre extensos tubos de madera que se intercalaban uno encima del otro hasta el techo. Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el muro. La pelirroja lo miró con incomprensión.

-¿Por qué me traes a la lechucería?- preguntó Rose, de mal humor. Aún no se recuperaba de lo que el slytherin le había hecho durante el desayuno.

-Es obvio, ¿no crees?- dijo Scorpius en un tono neutral y desinteresado. – Me tomé la libertad de venir temprano por la mañana para revisar si la lechuza de tu hermano seguía aquí. Imagina cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al verla allí, durmiendo, cuando debería estar en pleno viaje hacia el hogar Weasley Granger llevando una carta tuya.- Scorpius le señaló a Pigmaleón, la lechuza de Hugo. Luego miró con severidad a Rose. – Creo haberte dicho que informaras a tus padres lo más pronto posible sobre tus planes para navidad. ¿O creíste que te dejaría escapar?

Rose soltó aire y algunos rizos cayeron a los lados de su rostro.

-Malfoy, sobre lo de navidad…yo…

-No, Rose. No voy a dejar que te vayas a pasar unas vacaciones con tu familia mientras yo paso las mías buscando información sobre algo que nos compete a los dos. – dijo Scorpius, interrumpiéndola. Defintivamente no había forma en que retrocediera sobre sus planes: ya se había hecho a la divertida idea de llevarla a su casa. Y aún más, a la divertida idea de hacerla pasar una navidad con su familia y amigos.

Rose bajó la mirada durante algunos segundos. ¿Cuánto más duraría la tortura de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Scorpius? Y ahora, una navidad en su mansión, ¿cómo se suponía que podría desenvolverse en tal ambiente? Todo sería mucho más fácil si sus sentimientos hacia el rubio fueran inexistentes. Lamentablemente, la realidad era muy distinta. Rose levantó la mirada y enfrentó a Scorpius con una renovada actitud.

-Bien.- le soltó, con firmeza. - ¿Cómo pretendes que escriba?

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Ya me encargué de eso, Weasley.- le dijo el slytherin, y luego le señaló uno de los ventanales. Allí, junto al marco, descansaba un frasco con tinta, una pluma y un pergamino. Rose suspiró.

-Lo preparaste todo muy bien ¿no?- dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba de mala gana hacia el ventanal.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Scorpius. – No me gusta perder el tiempo.

Rose dio un respingo y se sentó en un pequeño banco que reposaba junto a la ventana. Tomó la pluma y la humedeció con la tinta. Empezó a escribir:

"_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Espero que estén bien. Los extraño y me sorprende no haber tenido más noticias de ustedes. Hugo dijo que recibió un pequeño howler de papá por haber tomado una de sus revistas de quidditch, pero no respondieron la carta que les enviamos anteriormente preguntándoles sobre el asunto de Exus…."_

-No te traje aquí para que escribieras un testamento.- dijo Scorpius a sus espaldas, leyendo lo que ella escribía. Rose se sobresaltó y la pluma se le cayó al suelo. El rubio hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón - ¿En verdad tienes que ser tan sentimental?

-Algunos tenemos una relación estrecha con nuestros padres, Malfoy.- dijo Rose, pero automáticamente se arrepintió al ver un destello opaco en los ojos metálicos del rubio, y también pudo sentir una especie de melancolía proveniente de él. Sin embargo, Scorpius lo disfrazó con una media sonrisa falsa. Rose guardó silencio y se sonrojó imperceptiblemente. Se sintió miserable al haber dicho algo tan horrible. Scorpius no tenía la culpa de la distancia que había entre sus padres y él. Honestamente, creyó que el comentario no le importaría. A veces olvidaba que tras la fachada de indiferencia y desinterés, Scorpius también sentía como los demás. Aún a pesar de su fortaleza.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

-Lo siento.- dijo suavemente.

Scorpius se agachó y tomó entre sus manos la pluma que la pelirroja había dejado caer al suelo.

-No importa, Weasley. Tienes razón: hay quienes tienen una relación estrecha con sus padres.- dijo Scorpius en un tono neutro, como si no le afectara en lo absoluto. En cuestión de segundos la melancolía que Rose había percibido en él desapareció, y ya no pudo percibir nada del slytherin. Scorpius levantó la mirada, desde el suelo, y sucedió algo extraño: Rose notó cómo, fugazmente, los ojos del slytherin recorrieron sus piernas con una expresión que jamás había visto en él.; sus ojos grises recorrieron desde el inicio de la pantorrilla de la gryffindoriana hasta la rodilla y un poco más arriba, de forma casi accidental, pues las piernas de Rose estaban justo frente a él y cuando levantó la mirada prácticamente se chocó con ellas. Fue algo de segundos, pero ella lo notó. Luego él volvió a levantarse y colocó la pluma sobre el marco del ventanal donde Rose escribía minutos antes. La gryffindoriana se sonrojó, esta vez, de forma notoria, y sintió un calor recorrerla de pies a cabeza. ¿Scorpius había mirado sus piernas?

-Weasley, no tengo todo el día.- dijo el rubio con una voz algo ronca, en un tono tajante.

Rose meneó ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la carta:

"_En fin, en realidad les escribo porque debo darles una pésima noticia: no podré viajar a casa esta navidad. La competencia de Merlín requiere de mi total y completa concentración, así que he decidido pasar las festividades en el castillo. Por favor, no traten de disuadirme; mejor, entiendan que todo mi esfuerzo se verá recompensado cuando obtenga la mayor distinción que existe en el mundo mágico. Lo único que les pido es que me apoyen y no me dificulten las cosas. Los extraño, escríbanme._

_Besos, Rose."_

-Perfecto.- dijo Scorpius arrebatándole la carta. La pelirroja dio un respingo al percatarse de que nuevamente el slytherin había estado atrás de ella leyendo lo que escribía. – Eres muy buena mintiendo por correspondencia.

Rose lo miró con severidad mientras él envolvía el pergamino y lo ataba con una cinta roja. Luego, el rubio caminó hacia Pigmaleón, la lechuza café de Hugo, para atarle la carta a una de sus patas. Rose lo observó hacerlo con maestría y sin recibir ningún picotazo de Pigi (así le decía ella de cariño) y en cuestión de segundos la lechuza levantó sus alas y salió volando de la lechucería hasta perderse en la inmensidad azul del cielo.

Después de esto, Scorpius abandonó el lugar sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

**8.-**

Cuando los Weasley, los Potter y los Scamander abandonaron el bar, la tarde empezaba a caer y el cielo se había tornado rojo. Lucy fue la única chica que pudo con el reto, pero gracias a ello estaba algo mareada. Ya casi era hora de regresar al Hogwarts; nadie tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que decidieron pasear un poco más por el pueblo. El aire era fresco y festivo por la cercanía de la navidad. Todos se sentían regocijados y contentos.

-Lo que aún no entiendo, es lo que pasó en el desayuno entre Malfoy y Rose.- dijo Fred. - ¿Qué creen que habrá querido hablar con ella?

Hugo adquirió una expresión molesta.

-Seguramente quería fastidiarla.- dijo el castaño. - ¿O es que no vieron como Rose lo empujó fuera del comedor? Es obvio que estaba enojada.

-Sí, se veía molesta.- dijo Lysander. – Aún así no sé desde cuándo se tienen tanta confianza como para tratarse de esa manera.

El comentario pareció caerle pésimo a Hugo. Albus intervino de inmediato para arreglar la situación:

-No se trata de eso; los dos compiten juntos, es obvio que se ven forzados a hablarse.- dijo el moreno.

-Sí, pero ahora hablan mucho más que cuando empezaron a competir.- dijo Lorcan, sonriendo. – De hecho, antes a Scorpius no le agradaba Rose en lo absoluto.

Lily se cruzó de brazos.

-Así que a Malfoy no le agradaba mi prima.- comentó la pelirroja en un tono neutro. – Si yo fuera él tampoco me agradaría Rose Weasley, porque estaría consciente de que no tengo oportunidad contra ella en la competencia.

-Auch.- dijo Lysander. – Que no te escuche Malfoy.

-Yo apuesto por Scorpius.- dijo Lorcan sin mirar al grupo. – Es hora de que nuestra casa vuelva a obtener victorias.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte y rápido sonido, parecido a una detonación, que sobresaltó a todos. Por un momento guardaron silencio y miraron al frente, buscando de dónde había provenido aquel fugaz pero poderoso sonido. Luego, escucharon unos gritos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- murmuró Hugo.

Y entonces vio una marea de personas corriendo, evidentemente huyendo de algo.

-Mierda.- dijo Lorcan. - ¡Corran!

Lorcan tomó a Lily del brazo y empezó a correr, halándola lejos del lugar. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo: Hugo tomó a Lucy, Louis y Fred a Dominique y Albus y Lysander a Roxanne. El grupo corrió en completa confusión hacia la entrada del pasadizo que los sacaría de Hogsmade. Todos corrían lo más rápido que podían, escuchando los gritos lejanos esparciéndose por doquier.

-¿¡Qué está ocurriendo?- gritó Dominique mientras seguía corriendo velozmente.

-¡No lo sé, pero no debemos quedarnos a averiguarlo!- gritó Louis, halando a su hermana para que avanzara con más rapidez.

Los primeros en ingresar al túnel fueron Lorcan y Lily; automáticamente llegaron los demás en su orden de partida. Con el corazón en el centro de sus gargantas, cerraron el pasadizo, y ya no se escuchó nada más.

**9.-**

Después de cenar, Rose fue directo a su habitación, agotada y a la vez ansiosa por volver a introducirse en el mundo de Merlín. Los descubrimientos que estaba presenciando eran únicos e irrepetibles. Aún así, parte de ella seguía pensando en la prueba del día siguiente; prueba de la cual no había logrado averiguar gran cosa a pesar de haber pasado el día entero en la biblioteca estableciendo relaciones entre las pistas otorgadas por Ásban.

"Me pregunto si Scorpius tendrá una idea clara de lo que podría ser la segunda prueba…", pensó la pelirroja.

Exhausta, se colocó el anillo y se acostó.

Tras unos breves instantes, se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Sueño # 5**

Antes de percatarse de que estaba en el campamento de los druidas y de que Morgana se encontraba charlando con Morgause junto a un árbol, Rose sintió un aliento cálido cerca de su oreja que la sobresaltó de tal manera que dio un pequeño brinco sobre su sitio.

-Vamos.- le susurró Scorpius en el oído, y luego, al verla dar un pequeño salto, sonrió. – Te pongo nerviosa, ¿no Weasley?

Rose se sonrojó y lo miró molesta.

-Últimamente te encanta irritarme, ¿verdad?- le respondió la pelirroja.

Scorpius no hizo nada por esconder su sonrisa.

-Tengo que admitir que se está convirtiendo en mi pasatiempo favorito.- dijo el slytherin mientras se encaminaba hacia Morgana y Morgause. – Lo entenderías si puedieras verte, Rose. Cuando te enojas te ves…no sé cómo describirte.

Rose lo miró con incredulidad. El rubio le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de voltearse completamente y seguir su camino hacia Morgana. Algo extraño se movió en el interior de Rose. Antes, Scorpius le hablaba solo lo necesario y siempre la miraba con indiferencia y una inexpresividad inigualable; ahora, no solo le hablaba, sino que la molestaba de una forma casi fraternal e incluso le sonreía. ¿Sería posible que Scorpius no la encontrara ya tan insoportable como antes? ¿Era acaso posible que se estuvieran empezando a llevar bien? "Claro que a costa de mi paciencia", pensó Rose, caminando tras el slytherin.

Pronto Scorpius se detuvo y la pelirroja también. Morgause miraba con calidez a Morgana mientras le entregaba en las manos una pulcera de oro con dibujos grabados de formas octogonales.

-Hermana, si usas esto todas las noches, podrás volver a dormir con tranquilidad.- le dijo la rubia. – Tus pesadillas no desaparecerán, pero lograrás conciliar el sueño y descansar lo que tu cuerpo necesita.

Morgana tomó la pulsera con curiosidad y timidez. Luego sonrió de forma sincera.

-Gracias, hermana.- dijo la morena.

Morgause extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de la bruja.

-Ahora ve a descansar, debes estar exhausta.- dijo la rubia.

Morgana asintió y lentamente caminó de regreso hacia la carpa roja en donde había despertado algún tiempo atrás. Scorpius y Rose la siguieron.

-No entiendo cómo ningún libro de historia menciona la existencia de Morgause.- dijo Scorpius mientras ingresaban a la carpa. – Esto demuestra la ineptitud de los biógrafos.

Rose iba a decir que estaba de acuerdo cuando, mientras Morgana tomaba asiento en la pequeña cama improvisada que reposaba sobre la tierra, la figura de Merlín irrumpió en el interior de la carpa, sorprendiendo a la bruja y forzándola a llevarse una mano a la boca.

-Merlín…- murmuró Morgana, dejando caer su mano nuevamente y liberando sus labios. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con confusión y asombro. - ¿Cómo…?

-Shhh.- le dijo él, llevándose un dedo a los labios. Luego caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Sus ojos azules la miraron con profundidad y algo de reclamo. – ¿Cómo pudiste irte así, sin decirle nada a nadie? Todos están preocupados por ti.

Los ojos de Morgana se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo la bruja. – En Camelot no le importo a nadie.

Merlín la miró ofendido y sus ojos también parecieron humedecerse levemente. Morgana se apresuró a rectificar:

-Tú eres el único amigo que tengo allí.- dijo la morena. Rose pudo notar el dolor y la sinceridad en las palabras de la bruja.

-Arturo y Guinevere también son tus amigos. Y Gaius.- dijo Merlín, mirándola con severidad. – Estás siendo injusta.

Morgana meneó la cabeza.

-Ellos no saben por lo que estoy pasando. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera tú puedes imaginarlo del todo.- dijo la bruja. – Tuve que venir aquí; tuve que buscar respuestas.

Merlín guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¿Las encontraste?- le preguntó.

Morgana asintió, y luego se humedeció los labios. Merlín la tomó de la mano.

-Bien, entonces es hora de irnos.- le dijo.

-No.- dijo Morgana, y su negativa paralizó a Merlín.

Scorpius tenía sus ojos metálicos fijos en el mago ancestral. Merlín quería a Morgana, eso le resultaba evidente; se sentía responsable de ella, y además, tenía toda la intención de regresarla a Camelot.

-Morgana…- dijo Merlín, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Aquí, todos son como yo.- dijo la bruja, con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas. – Aquí, yo no me siento tan sola...

Aquellas palabras parecieron romper algo dentro de Merlín. Scorpius supo que el mago estaba debatiéndose en su interior, peleando contra las ganas que tenía de decirle a Morgana que en Camelot tampoco estaba sola, que él, al igual que ella, tenía magia. Pero no podía hacerlo porque, tal y como Rose se lo había contado, lo tenía prohibido por la profecía que marcaba a Morgana como un peligro inminente.

Merlín tragó saliva.

-Sé que piensas que nadie en Camelot puede entender por lo que estás pasando.- dijo el moreno. – Pero tienes algo más que alguien que te entienda: tienes a alguien que daría todo, y haría todo, por estar en tu lugar y soportar contigo el peso.- Merlín apretó ligeramente la mano de Morgana entre las suyas. – Te prometí que cuidaría de ti, y lo haré.

Morgana se lanzó a los brazos de Merlín y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Por unos instantes, Merlín no reaccionó, pero luego sus brazos también la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo que ambos compartieron durante varios segundos. Las mejillas de Morgana estaban encendidas, y Rose pudo percibir que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente entre los brazos de Merlín. Bruscamente, a bruja cortó el abrazo separándose avergonzada del moreno. Merlín le sonrió a pesar de que ella tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en el suelo, y le dijo:

-Vamos, tenemos que regresar.

Morgana lo miró con docilidad.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en que vuelva?- le preguntó ella. - ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme y por qué quieres llevarme contigo?

Esta vez, fue Merlín quien se sonrojó levemente. El mago desvió la mirada y se puso de pie.

-Yo…- comenzó, pero luego rectificó: - Lo hago por Arturo. Él está muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Ah así? ¿Solo él?- preguntó Morgana, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Guinevere, ella también está muy preocupada.- dijo Merlín cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién más?- insistió la morena, dando un paso hacia él.

Merlín hesitó.

-Gaius.- soltó, con firmeza.

-¿Todos ellos quieren que yo regrese?- dijo Morgana, dando otro paso hacia el moreno.

-Harán lo que sea para regresarte al castillo.- dijo Merlín, clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la morena, dando otro paso hacia él. La distancia se había reducido a unos pocos centímetros.

-Porque te necesitan cerca.- dijo Merlín, sin despegar sus ojos de los verdes de la bruja. – Porque son egoístas y quieren que estés junto a ellos, siempre.

Morgana se detuvo ante aquellas palabras, y sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo permanecieron mirándose de una forma insondable e intensa. Luego, Morgana se cubrió con la capucha de su sobretodo rojo y le extendió su mano a Merlín.

-Llévame contigo.- le dijo.

Merlín sonrió y tomó con delicadeza la mano de la bruja. Scorpius y Rose vieron cómo el moreno acarició la mano de Morgana antes de guiarla hacia fuera de la carpa.

Los siguieron.

Afuera, lo que vieron los impactó tanto como a la pareja de magos ancestrales. Varios soldados de Camelot peleaban contra los druidas masculinos, mientras que otros escapaban con los niños y mujeres, corriendo despavoridos. Morgana se soltó inmediatamente de Merlín.

-¡Morgause!- gritó la bruja, buscando a su alrededor.- ¡Mordred!

Un caballero de Camelot tomó a Morgana por detrás y la subió a un caballo.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Morgana.

-Por orden del rey la escoltaré de regreso a Camelot.- dijo el caballero, y salió velozmente cabalgando lejos del lugar.

Merlín se dirigió exaltado a los caballeros que luchaban en el campo. Estaba claro que lo habían seguido y así dado con el paradero de Morgana. Aquello era un desastre. Un verdadero desastre.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjenlos en paz!- gritaba, pero los caballeros continuaban atacando a los druidas.

Entonces una lanza cruzó muy cerca de Merlín y se clavó en el centro del pecho de uno de los caballeros.

Merlín no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse de la visión de la sangre y del cuerpo inerte cayendo sobre la tierra, porque inmediatamente después escuchó nuevos gritos, y al ver a su alrededor, vio a más caballeros de Camelot cayendo al suelo como insectos. Merlín no podía salir de su estupefacción, la sangre en el suelo lo hizo retroceder. Lentamente levantó la mirada, y sus ojos azules se llenaron de horror cuando se posaron en la pequeña figura de Mordred, quien envuelto en un sobretodo verde tenía sus ojos celestes fijos en él, sonriéndole de una forma fría y malvada. Rose sintió escalofríos; nunca antes había visto una mirada tan calculadora e insensible, mucho menos en los ojos de un niño. Merlín pareció experimentar lo mismo que la gryffindoriana y permaneció mudo, incrédulo. Mordred no abrió los labios, pero tanto Rose como Scorpius, y Merlín, lo escucharon:

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, pronto.

Y luego corrió lejos, dejando a Merlín rodeado de cadáveres.

-Vesporg tenía razón…-murmuró Merlín, anonadado, incrédulo, y con las manos temblorosas. – Mordred no es un niño común y corriente…no lo es…

Rose a penas podía contener la respiración. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la visión de los cadáveres y la sangre. A su lado, Scorpius permanecía estático, con la mirada clavada en los caballeros muertos, incapaz de comprender cómo un niño había logrado hacer eso. No solo por el grado de violencia que la acción implicaba, sino por el nivel de magia que manejaba a tan corta edad; un nivel de magia que le permitía hacer levitar lanzas e impulsarlas con fuerza y con excelente puntería. Ni siquiera Scorpius lograba hacer levitar algo con tal maestría sin ayuda de una varita, mucho menos simultáneamente.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

-Vesporg le dijo a Merlín que será Mordred quien guie a Morgana a la oscuridad.- dijo ella, con una voz casi inaudible. – Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Esas fueron sus palabras…

Scorpius guardó silencio. Era un privilegio poder observar los hechos tal y como se dieron en la historia, pero a la vez, no podía evitar sentirse aturdido por la información extra oficial que estaba recibiendo. Todo ese cúmulo de sucesos lo único que hacías era incrementar su ansiedad respecto a los anillos, su interés en conocer su naturaleza y desentrañar la pregunta clave: ¿por qué habían sido colocados en el sobre de Rose?

Inmediatamente se vieron otra vez en Camelot, justo a la entrada del castillo. Uther esperaba ansioso en las escalinatas junto a Arturo, Guinevere, y otros caballeros. Unos metros más adelante apareció la figura de un solado cabalgando con Morgana. Uther respiró, aliviado.

-Gracias al cielo.- murmuró mientras corría hacia el caballo y sus jinetes.

Morgana bajó del corcel con la mirada ida y completamente silente. Uther la abrazó, pero ella no respondió.

-No sé qué habría hecho si no te encontrábamos.- dijo Uther, acariciándole la cabeza mientras la abrazaba.

Rose notó que más allá Arturo y Guinevere sonreían, contentos de ver a Morgana con vida. Seguramente habían temido lo peor. La morena y futura reina de Camelot caminó hacia Morgana justo cuando Uther la soltaba.

-Yo me encargaré de ella.- le dijo al rey, amablemente.

Rose notó que en el camino hacia el interior del castillo, Morgana introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la pulsera que Morgause le había regalado. Se la colocó en la muñeca derecha, justo antes de desaparecer de vista.

Después de esto, Rose abrió los ojos con la mano ardiéndole como si estuviera nvuelta en brasas de fuego.

En las torres de Slytherin, Scorpius despertó e inmediatamente se sacó el anillo.

Tenía una pequeña marca, parecida a la de una quemadura, alrededor de su dedo.

**10.-**

**La segunda prueba**

**Obertura**

Esa mañana, todos hicieron apuestas.

Los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuff se dividieron entre ellos; todos apoyaban a Rose Weasley, pero algunos, aún apoyándola, creían que Scorpius Malfoy ganaría la segunda prueba.

Así que las apuestas estaban balanceadas; pero no las actitudes.

La tensión entre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors estuvo más marcada que nunca; el comedor se convirtió en el campo de minas de una batalla de miradas entre las serpientes y los leones. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había olvidado anotar en su calendario qué día era aquel.

Era el día de la segunda prueba de la competencia más importante del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la pesada rivalidad, todos los alumnos se vieron desconectados por unos cuantos minutos de la competencia cuando comenzaron a leer el diario El profeta.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, fue Albus el primero en leer en voz alta:

-"El día de ayer a las 18 horas hubo un ataque en Hogsmade donde resultaron fallecidas tres personas cuyos nombres no identificaremos a pedido de sus familiares. Se trató de un ataque con municiones muggles y el departamento criminalístico de magia está trabajando en las averiguaciones pertinentes…"

Lily apoyó ambos codos en la mesa.

-Hay dos opciones.- comenzó la pelirroja. – O unos magos desquiciados decidieron atacar sin sentido a transeúntes de Hogsmade con armas muggles, o..

-O fueron muggles.- dijo Hugo, completando la idea.

Todos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. Fred bufó.

-No puede ser, ¿verdad?- preguntó a sus primos. – No pueden ser muggles.

-No seas inocente, claro que pueden.- dijo Lily. – Estamos en medio del inicio de una crisis política y social. Los muggles saben de nosotros, y por lo visto, no a todos les agrada la idea de nuestra existencia.

-Pero, ¿por qué atacarnos?- preguntó Fred. - ¿Qué es lo que les hemos hecho?

Albus meneó la cabeza.

-Esos muggles que atacaron Hogsmade no representan a todos los muggles. Fue un ataque aislado.

Lily le dedicó una mirada aguda a su hermano.

-No me digas, Al, que en verdad crees que este va a ser el único ataque de los muggles hacia nosotros.

Albus guardó silencio.

-Lejos de allí, la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió dejando salir a Rose, quien aún bostezaba. Tenía hambre y deseaba comer bien antes de la segunda prueba. Sin embargo, la pelirroja se detuvo en seco mientras el retrato de la señora gorda se cerraba a sus espaldas cuando vio la figura del profesor Malone, de pie, a unos metros de ella. El profesor la miró y luego dio la vuelta.

-Vamos Weasley, hay que ir por Malfoy.- dijo Malone mientras caminaba hacia el final del pasillo. – Comenzarán la segunda prueba inmediatamente.

Rose tragó saliva y pestañeó varias veces, inmóvil en su sitio, antes de salir corriendo tras el profesor Malone. En el camino intentó relajarse, pero los nervios empezaron a calar dentro de ella. ¿Y si perdía? No, no podía siquiera pensar en algo como eso. No podía perder; no podía permitir que Scorpius le arrebatara algo que era tan importante para ella: su carrera mágica. Ella quería ser parte de la Orden de Merlín, quería dedicar su vida a dicha institución que era el escudo del mundo mágico a los embates del exterior, e incluso del interior. Rose podía ser inexperta en muchas cosas, podía ser algo reservada, tímida, no muy sociable…pero si había algo en lo que siempre salía victoriosa era en el área académica, la gran mayoría de veces, sin tener que esforzarse demasiado. Rose sabía que todos tenían un don: algunos eran fuertes, otros graciosos, otros carismáticos…pues ella, Rose Weasley Granger, era inteligente. Y su inteligencia era lo único que la hacía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Por eso, debía siempre probarse que era la mejor. Por eso, no podía permitirse perder contra Scorpius.

Malone y Rose se detuvieron a unos pasos de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin porque vieron que la puerta empezó a abrirse. De ella emergió Alexander Nott, riendo, y tras de él, Scorpius cargando en su espalda a Megara, quien también reía. Rose sintió un sabor amargo y volteó la mirada, como si ver aquella escena fuera como clavarse espinas en los ojos. Alexander se detuvo al ver a Malone y a Rose, y Megara, quien fue la segunda en verlos, dejó de reír repentinamente. Fue entonces cuando Scorpius levantó la mirada y encontró a Malone a unos pasos de él. Inmediatamente soltó a Megara. La morena cayó de pie y se peinó el cerquillo.

-Vamos, Malfoy. No hay tiempo qué perder.- dijo Malone mientras daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar por un pasillo aledaño. Rose lo siguió inmediatamente. Scorpius intercambió miradas con sus amigos; Megara le sonrió elevando el pulgar de su mano en el aire y Alexander le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Ve y haz lo que siempre haces: ganar.- dijo el castaño a su amigo, mientras le sonreía.

-Eso haré.- dijo Scorpius, esbozando una media sonrisa. – Hoy se termina el reinado de Rose Weasley.

Y con esto se encaminó tras Malone y Rose.

Megara suspiró.

-Ojalá gane esta vez.

Alexander sonrió.

-Yo también lo espero.- dijo el castaño. – Por el bien de todos nosotros en navidad, sobre todo el de Rose Weasley; porque ya sabes lo pesado que se puede poner Scorpius cuando no obtiene lo que quiere.

Megara frunció el ceño con incomprensión.

-¿El bien de Rose Weasley en navidad? ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó la morena.

-¡Ah!, olvidé decírtelo, Scorpius me dijo que te informara: Rose va a pasar navidad con nosotros en la mansión Malfoy.

Megara abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula inferior cayó unos milímetros, dejando su boca ligeramente abierta.

-¡¿Qué?- soltó ella, y luego se llevó la mano a la frente. – ¿Por qué? ¿A qué está jugando Scorpius?

-A nada.- se apresuró a decir el slytherin. – Tuvo que invitarla, por asuntos de la competencia.

Megara levantó las cejas por un breve instante y luego sopló hacia arriba, haciendo que su cerquillo se moviera levemente.

-Vaya. Esta navidad no va a ser nada ordinaria, ¿no es así?- le preguntó a Alexander.

El castaño asintió, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Será tal y como a Scorpius le gusta: inusitadamente entretenida.

**Primer acto**

Rose y Scorpius caminaban tras los pasos de Malone en completo silencio. La pelirroja hacía todo lo posible por contener sus nervios con la intención de que el slytherin no los percibiera, pero tuvo la impresión de haber fracasado cuando, de reojo, vio a Scorpius sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, con confianza y cierta soberbia.

"¿Puede ser más narcisista?", pensó ella, pero en el fondo lo envidió. Quería tener el mismo nivel de confianza en sí misma, pero era evidente que cuando Scorpius estaba cerca, ella perdía todo tipo de seguridad en sus capacidades.

Pronto llegaron a las afueras de Hogwarts y los campos verdes irradiaron con el sol de la mañana el las pupilas de Rose. La gryffindoriana pudo ver, justo a unos pasos del bosque prohibido, la figura imponente de Ásban con su túnica azul. El mago se mantuvo inexpresivo y sereno, con sus ojos claros fijos en Scorpius. Rose sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando notó que Ásban evitó mirarla y saltó de Scorpius a Malone, como si ella no fuera otra cosa que una mancha en el paisaje. Un error.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, elegidos.- dijo el mago de túnica azul. – El profesor Malone se quedará aquí, esperándolos. Síganme.

Ásban dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las profundidades del bosque prohibido.

Scorpius sonrió, emocionado, y lo siguió.

Rose respiró profundo, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse al agua, e hizo lo mismo.

Los tres caminaron en línea recta, internándose cada vez más y cruzando los límites permitidos por Hogwarts. Rose no podía evitar preguntarse qué tan difícil sería esa prueba, y en eso estaba cuando escuchó la voz de Scorpius.

-Tienes razón en estar tan nerviosa.- dijo el rubio, caminando a su lado, pero sin mirarla. – Hoy, voy a dar todo de mí en esta prueba. Lo mejor de mí. Y voy a ganar.

Rose lo miró por unos instantes. La convicción de aquellas palabras estaba tatuada en las facciones del slytherin. Tanta seguridad en sus ojos y en su piel solo aumentó la inseguridad de la pelirroja.

-Ya te dije que no debes subestimarme, Malfoy.- dijo la gryffindoriana, resuelta a no poner en bandeja de plata sus temores. – Tu mayor debilidad es no tomar en cuenta a tu contrincante.

Scorpius la miró brevemente.

-Te equivocas; no te estoy subestimando.- le dijo el rubio. – Sé lo que puedes hacer, y sé qué clase de competencia eres. – algo en los ojos metálicos de Scorpius centelleó de forma fugaz. – Pero es irrelevante, Rose. Hoy voy a pasar sobre ti.

Rose respiró profundo e intentó recobrar su confianza. Ella también debía dar lo mejor de sí misma en esa prueba y no dejarse intimidar ni por un instante.

De repente, Ásban se detuvo.

Rose y Scorpius vieron con la boca abierta cómo a un lado del mago descansaba una carpa roja idéntica a la que habían visto en el campamento de los druidas. Ásban se dio la vuelta y los miró directamente.

-Se les dio las herramientas, y ahora deben probar que saben cómo utilizarlas.- dijo el mago, y luego les señaló la carpa. – Los dos, emprenderán un viaje.

Rose y Scorpius permanecieron quietos, como dos estátuas. Ásban sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un sobre, y lo abrió, extrayendo un pergamino viejo:

-Las palabras de Merlín, para ustedes, son las siguientes: "Para llegar a la cueva de los cristales se deben cruzar 4 puentes custodiados por duendes en la tierra de fuego. Cada duende pedirá algo a cambio. Solo quien esté dispuesto a perderlo todo en nombre de otros, puede ser miembro de mi Orden. Suerte."- Ásban volvió a guardar el pergamino en el sobre. – Los dos entrarán en esta carpa y viajarán a la tierra de fuego con el fin de llegar a la cueva de los cristales. Allí, tomarán el futuro, y regresarán. Quien entregue lo pedido primero en manos del profesor Malone, será el ganador de la segunda prueba.

Rose y Scorpius permanecieron quietos y aturdidos. ¿Tomar el futuro? ¿De qué estaba hablando Ásban? ¿Perderlo todo? ¿Cueva de los cristales? ¿Por qué ese lugar les sonaba tan conocido? ¿Lo habrían mencionado brevemente en la biografía de Merlín?

Ásban tomó la tela roja de entrada de la carpa y la levantó, mostrándoles su interior oscuro.

"Bien. Sea lo que sea, no hay vuelta atrás", pensó Scorpius.

"Voy a poder con esto. Tengo que poder", pensó Rose.

Ásban esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Entren, campeones. Esto acaba de empezar.


	14. La rosa de fuego parte 1 y 2

_hola a todos! primero que nada, quiero disculparme por haberme atrasado dos días de las dos semanas que me di de plazo. Creo que igual les advertí que si algo como esto pasaba, sería por muy buenas razones. Bueno, tuve muy buenas razones, créanme. Pero no las quiero aburrir tampoco con excusas, sé que lo que quieren es leer! Y aquí he vuelto, tal y como lo prometí, con un capítulo mega largo. En realidad, es un capítulo que se divide en dos partes, pero sigue siendo uno porque la temática es la misma, gira en torno a "La rosa de fuego". Ya lo verán. Me ha costado escribir este capítulo con tantas cosas en mente, pero me siento bien con lo que conseguí. Sujétense los cinturones lectoras y lectores, que aquí empieza lo bueno. Hablo muy en serio._

_ADVERTENCIA: si usted es sensible a situaciones de carácter sexual u/o eróticas, retírese del fic en este preciso instante, porque este capítulo es tan solo el pequeño arranque de cosas muy intensas. Así que CONSTE que estoy advirtiendo. No quiero mensajes de quejas después._

_MUCHAS gracias por su apoyo, en verdad, yo creo que si este fic no tuviera tanto apoyo no sé si encontraría ánimos para continuarlo. Es como me sucedió con la revolución de las bestias, uno siente la tentación de dejarlo porque hay tantas ocupaciones y responsabilidades en la vida diaria...pero a la larga no lo puedo hacer, porque es satisfactorio que haya personas que se diviertan leyendo lo que escribo. Y por eso, de verdad, doy lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo. A veces me quedarán unos mejores que otros, pero les aseguro que me esfuerzo por las personas que leen. Creo que a un lector hay q darle lo mejor._

_agradecimientos especiales a las lectoras y lectores sin cuenta: liz (aplausos y bienvenida! espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios de la historia de ahora en adelante) terehds, maria, alex, cloria, onebigsugarrush,malaka (q bueno verte por aquí!), sheila (bienvenida!), camila, claudila (BIENVENIDA), nati (hola!) ana (bienvenida!) , irelahg, rissa sweetzer (bienvenida tb)_

_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a las lectoras nuevas, y a MARIA, porque el anterior capítulo me olvidé de comentarte que siento mucho que hayas estado bajoneada. Espero que las cosas estén yendo mejor, y si no, pues, al menos tenemos este lugar para divertirnos y alejarnos un rato de los problemas no? besos._

_Aquí les va:_

**Capítulo XIV**

**La rosa de fuego (Parte 1)**

**1.-**

**El primer puente**

Primero, todo fue oscuro. Ni bien Scorpius y Rose ingresaron a la carpa, la luz del día desapareció por completo, como si el sol hubiese muerto y no quedara nada, ni vida ni muerte; solo la nada y su inmensidad insondable. Sin embargo, Rose podía escuchar su propia respiración, y también la de Scorpius, no muy lejos de ella, seguramente intentando divisar algo más allá de la oscuridad.

Pocos segundos después, un rayo de luz les mostró la forma de la entrada de la carpa roja. Parecía como si la vida otra vez se asomara desde afuera, y a Rose le urgió salir de esa oscuridad, directo hacia la luz, lo más rápido posible.

Scorpius sonrió al ver la luz. La oscuridad no lo había atemorizado, pero tampoco le había agradado. Sin ningún tipo de temor, caminó hacia la luz que lo llamaba. Rose pudo ver su silueta alejándose de ella y avanzando hacia la salida y quiso detenerlo, pero se arrepintió: ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser tan precavida? Si había algo que admiraba y quería imitar de Scorpius en la medida de lo posible, era lo poco que hesitaba a la hora de tomar decisiones y en general, de moverse por el mundo. Simplemente se arriesgaba, y si se equivocaba, peleaba con todas sus habilidades para salir del error.

Scorpius Malfoy parecía no conocer la palabra miedo.

Rose, en cambio, la sentía todo el tiempo.

Honestamente, todos aquellos años de colegio se había considerado una chica relativamente valiente. Y entonces, apareció Scorpius. Ese año, el slytherin no solo había entrado a su vida para mover sus sentimientos provocándole sensaciones que jamás antes había experimentado, sino que también para remover sus demonios interiores y hacer crecer sus inseguridades. Rose se sentía pequeña a su lado, y no entendía por qué. En intelecto, no tenía nada qué envidiarle. Ella le daba muy buena pelea en esa área. Sin embargo, sentía que en todo lo demás Scorpius la superaba, y que en ese sentido, Scorpius era el paquete completo mientras que ella, solo una parte del paquete.

Por eso, ante todo, debía ganar esa prueba. No solo para estar un paso más hacia su meta, sino para demostrarse a sí misma que podía ser el paquete completo también. Que podía salir de ese caparazón en el que había descubierto que estaba metida desde hacía años, que podía dejar de reprimirse y explotar todos sus talentos.

Que podía dejar de ser tan meticulosa y controladora. Que podía desbordarse, y así, superar a Scorpius.

Todo eso sonaba muy bien, pero era difícil lograrlo. Especialmente cuando había una parte de ella que le decía que no podía; que Scorpius tenía razón al verla como una niña mimada, reprimida e insufrible. Que, al final de cuentas, ella no era más que la hija de héroes de guerra; y si no fuera eso, no sería nada.

Rose respiró profundo y salió de la carpa. La luz del sol la golpeó con fuerza y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Luego los abrió y pudo divisar a Scorpius, quien observaba el paisaje totalmente asombrado y admirado. Frente a ellos tenían grandes colinas verdes llenas de follajes y más allá, la entrada a una zona boscosa y húmeda.

Scorpius miraba todo sintiendo una adrenalina correrle por las venas. La competencia de Merlín era, sin duda alguna, lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado. No podía creer que estaba allí, en ese lugar que probablemente ya no existía, o quizás sí, pero era totalmente distinto a como él lo veía ahora. Su vida aburrida y monótona se volvía una atrevida y emocionante cuando competía, cuando podía llevar al límite todas sus habilidades. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse dentro de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y sintió el viento golpearle el rostro con gentileza. Quiso gritar, y así lo hizo. Su grito se expandió por el horizonte. Rose también cerró los ojos, abrumada por las sensaciones fuertes que recibía de Scorpius. Inmediatamente se vio contagiada también: el slytherin estaba emocionado, ella podía sentirlo, y al hacerlo, pudo comprender esa emoción. Estaban en una tierra antigua, en un mundo mágico primitivo. Eran jóvenes, con toda la vida y las oportunidades en la palma de sus manos. ¿Era posible que la vida pudiera ser mejor? No, ese era, sin duda alguna, el momento que recordarían cuando fueran ancianos como uno de los mejores de su existencia. Lo estaban viviendo, ahora; y Rose, al ser consciente de eso, sonrió.

Scorpius se volteó y miró a Rose a los ojos. La pelirroja seguía sonriendo ampliamente, y encontró en los ojos metálicos de Scorpius el entusiasmo de un niño.

- Rose.- le dijo, casi agitado por su propia emoción. – Antes, no podía ni siquiera verte. Me resultabas insufrible.- le dijo, sonriéndole. – Pero quiero que sepas que ahora no hay nadie más con quien quisiera estar compitiendo. Nadie.

Rose sintió su corazón detenerse por unos instantes. Todo se volvió lento por esos breves segundos, e incluso, escuchó su propia sangre fluir dentro de su cuerpo como un río en canales estrechos. Rose corrió hacia él, lo empujó en el pecho con una mano, y siguió corriendo.

- Cuánta ternura, Malfoy.- le gritó la pelirroja mientras se alejaba por las verdes colinas. – Pero igual voy a ganarte.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa y agudizó sus ojos de lobo siberiano mientras la veía alejarse.

- Ya lo veremos, Weasley.- dijo para sí.

Y empezó a correr tras ella.

Rose y Scorpius corrieron por las colinas acercándose cada vez más al bosque. En cuestión de segundos el slytherin la pasó sin esforzarse mucho en ello. Rose aceleró, pero aún así no logró superarlo, sino tan solo pisarle los talones. Cuando entraron al bosque detuvieron un poco la velocidad porque la tierra era lodosa y resbalosa. Las hojas de las plantas y árboles estaban cubiertas por gotas de rocío, y todo brillaba con la luminosidad de la mañana. Mientras avanzaban, Rose trataba de recordar en qué parte de la biografía se había mencionado La cueva de los cristales. Lo cierto era que se había tratado de una biografía bastante extensa, y los datos que no se volvían a repetir más de una sola vez eran difíciles de recordar. Seguramente el autor no le había dado gran importancia a aquel lugar y por eso no lo mencionó tanto, o tal vez, no consiguió gran cantidad de datos. Sin embargo, La cueva de los cristales debía ser sin duda un lugar importante, porque sino, Merlín no habría hecho una de las pruebas de la competencia con ella.

Scorpius se detuvo y Rose se chocó contra su espalda. La pelirroja se sonrojó levemente porque, durante unos breves segundos, sus ojos se quedaron prendidos de la espalda ancha y atlética del slytherin. Rápidamente bajó la mirada y caminó hacia el lado de Scorpius para ver qué era lo que lo había forzado a detenerse. Entonces lo vio.

A unos metros de ellos estaba el primer puente. Era pequeño y de madera, sostenido por algunas lianas. Debajo de él se podía ver el fondo rocoso, no muy distante. Si alguien caía, sin duda se lastimaría, pero no moriría.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa y dio un paso hacia delante. Un duende saltó de repente de atrás de una gran roca y se interpuso en el camino del slytherin. Rose se sobresaltó, ya que no lo vio venir. El duende los miró de forma amenazante y huraña.

- ¿Con que quieren cruzar el puente, eh?- dijo el duende con una voz ruidosa. – Asumo que se dirigen a La cueva de los cristales…

- Asumes bien.- dijo Scorpius en un tono arrogante y cruzándose de brazos. Lo cierto era que la presencia del pequeño duende no le infundía ni un poco de respeto.

Rose le dio un codazo a Scorpius y lo miró con severidad. El rubio ni siquiera volteó a verla. Ya sabía lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando sin que se lo dijera. Ella, seguramente, creía que estaba siendo grosero, maleducado y ofensivo. Pero eso a él, en ese momento, poco le importaba.

El duende los miró despectivamente.

- ¿Están enterados de que para cruzar los 4 puentes, deben dejar algo a cambio?- preguntó el duende, sonriendo maliciosamente

- Sí, lo sabemos.- dijo Rose, mirándolo con firmeza. - ¿Qué es lo que va a pedirnos?

El duende sonrió aún más y sus dientes rotos y negruzcos aparecieron frente a ellos. Scorpius hizo una mueca de desagrado y Rose puso todo su esfuerzo por fingir que la fealdad del duende no la perturbaba.

- Solo los que dejan sus secretos pueden cruzar este puente.- les dijo el duende.

Scorpius soltó una risa corta de incredulidad.

- ¿Solo eso? Este debe ser el puente más fácil de todos.

El duende lo miró con furia.

- ¡Niño arrogante! ¡No sabes nada!- exclamó el duende. – Aquí, no puedes dejar cualquier secreto. Debes poner en mis manos el peor de tus secretos, el más oscuro, el más íntimo de todos. A veces, ni siquiera los mismos temerarios que intentan cruzar este puente saben cuál es su más profundo secreto, y se pasan horas, días, meses en esta entrada, desarmando su propia memoria, buscando en sí mismos el secreto que les otorgará el pase. Solo cuando el secreto sea verdadero, cuando sea el más íntimo y definitorio de una persona, solo entonces la barrera invisible del puente desaparecerá. Solo entonces, podrán cruzar.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Su más íntimo secreto? ¿Cuál podría ser? De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No, no podía ser que sus sentimiento por Scorpius fueran su más íntimo secreto. No podía ser. Si eso era así, no podía decirlo allí, en frente de él. ¿Es que acaso en verdad ella era tan superflua que su único secreto fuera ese? ¿Por qué no tenía algo más oscuro en su vida? No, todo en su vida era normal. Tenía una vida odiosamente normal.

"Oh no…no por favor", pensó Rose, cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva. No, no iba a decirlo. Jamás. Prefería darle la ventaja a Scorpius: que él cruzara primero el puente, y entonces, ella lo diría, y lo alcanzaría. Sí, esa era la única solución.

Scorpius, por su parte, se había sentado en una roca y se aflojaba la corbata mientras parecía pensar. Elevó la mirada hacia el duende, y dijo:

- ¿Cómo lo digo?- le preguntó.

- Debes ponerte justo frente al puente, y decirlo en voz alta. Si en verdad ese es tu más íntimo secreto, la barrera brillara por unos segundos y desaparecerá para ti, y únicamente para ti.

- Bien.- dijo Scorpius, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta detenerse frente al puente. – Mi secreto es que… ¿tiene que escucharlo ella?

Scorpius señaló a Rose. La pelirroja lo miró con cansancio.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me regrese hasta la carpa roja? Creo que no hay otra alternativa. Aunque me tape los oídos vas a decirlo en voz alta y lo escucharé.- dijo Rose. – En verdad lo siento. Si pudiera evitarlo, lo haría. Te diría para ir primero pero…

- No.- dijo Scorpius, mirándola con rivalidad. – Prefiero que escuches a que te adelantes. Yo voy primero.- Scorpius volvió a mirar al puente y luego sonrió con sarcasmo. – Ésta competencia va a terminar por convertirnos en una sola persona, Weasley. Nos está forzando a compartirlo todo. Primero nuestros sentimientos, ahora nuestros secretos…me pregunto qué sigue.

Rose se sonrojó y direccionó la mirada a otro lugar. Scorpius respiró profundamente.

- Bien.- dijo en voz alta. – Mi secreto es que, a veces, quisiera haber entrado en otra casa. Cualquiera, incluso Hufflepuff. Habría sido más fácil sacarme de encima el estigma del pasado de los Malfoy.- Scorpius guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Sentía como si se hubiese desnudado de repente, allí, frente a Rose y ese duende. Inmediatamente aclaró: - Lo que no significa que no me sienta orgulloso de ser un Slytherin. Y a la larga, sé que esta es mi casa y la defenderé contra todos y todas.- luego respiró profundo. – Y si le dices a alguien esto que acabas de escuchar, Weasley, haré que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida.

Rose se sonrojó y meneó la cabeza.

- Deja de amenazarme, Malfoy. Tu secreto no puede importarme menos.- dijo la pelirroja, fingiendo indiferencia. Sin embargo, le había causado gran impresión escuchar aquello. Estaba claro lo difícil que había sido para Scorpius luchar contra el peso del pasado de su apellido durante tantos años. Aquello era algo que Rose no podía ni remotamente imaginar.

El duende sonrió y Scorpius apretó los puños. Nada había sucedido. La barrera del puente continuaba intacta. Rose abrió la boca, sorprendida.

Ese no había sido el secreto mas íntimo de Scorpius.

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Scorpius y luego miró al duende con rabia. – Acabo de decir algo que jamás le he dicho a nadie en presencia de ella y tu inútil barrera no cae.

El duende rió estruendosamente.

- La barrera de este puente sabe lo que hace. Y tú, joven arrogante, no te conoces lo suficiente. Es el turno de la chica.

Rose sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y tragó saliva. No podía ser, no había contado con que Scorpius fallara. Torpemente caminó hacia el puente y se colocó frente a él. Scorpius había vuelto a sentarse en la roca, de pésimo humor.

Rose empezó a respirar agitadamente y podía sentir el calor del bosque calar en su piel y humedecérsela. Algunos rizos rojos caían a los lados de su rostro y sus ojos azules parecían caóticos y llenos de dudas. Tenía que decir cualquier cosa menos lo referente a sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius.. Cualquier otra cosa.

- Mi secreto más íntimo es que…- soltó la pelirroja. – Una vez salí con Vladimir Embers.

Scorpius, quien hasta entonces había estado abstraído en su propio fracaso, levantó la mirada y la clavó en Rose. Ella pudo sentir la fuerza de los ojos metálicos de Scorpius sobre ella, pero no volteó. Nada sucedió, la barrera continuó intacta.

- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó Scorpius, incrédulo. - ¿Ese es tu mayor secreto? ¿Que saliste con Embers?- hizo una pausa. - ¿En verdad saliste con Embers?

Rose lo miró confundida. Creía que todo el colegio se había enterado de aquello, pero al parecer Scorpius no había tenido la menor idea de ello. Genial, así era más creíble que se trataba de un secreto.

- Sí, una vez. – contestó Rose, cortante. De repente se sentía avergonzada y perforada por la mirada insistente de Scorpius.

- El siguiente.- dijo el duende.

Pero Scorpius no se puso de pie ni quitó su mirada de encima de Rose.

- ¿Embers?- volvió a preguntar incrédulo. – Weasley, incluso yo creo que puedes conseguir algo mejor que eso.

- Fue solo una salida, y nunca lo vi como otra cosa que como un amigo. – respondió ella.

- ¿Un amigo? El imbécil tenía todas sus manos sobre ti esa vez que de no ser por mí habrías sido besada a la fuerza por segunda vez en menos de 48 horas.

- Estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía. Normalmente no es así.- lo defendió la pelirroja.

Scorpius soltó una risa llena de sarcasmo.

- Como digas, Weasley. Es tu vida de cualquier forma y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el puente. Parecía de muy mal humor. – Pero la próxima vez que intenten aprovecharse de ti, no me pidas que te ayude.

Rose le dedicó una mirada dura.

- Nunca te lo he pedido, Malfoy. No tengo por qué empezar ahora.- le respondió con acidez.

El duende decidió intervenir:

- ¿Van a seguir conversando o a intentar cruzar mi puente?

- Cierra la boca o haré que tus cincuenta centímetros de estatura se conviertan en diez.- dijo Scorpius, sacando su varita. Sus ojos metálicos relampagueaban y el duende, por primera vez, se quedó callado. Scorpius volvió a guardar su varita y miró al puente. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, y luego los abrió: - Si con esto, tu barrera no se abre, juro que voy descargar mi mal humor contigo, duende.- luego se aflojó aún más la corbata. El calor del bosque empezaba a humedecer su piel y la camisa blanca se le estaba pegando al cuerpo en algunos sectores como el pecho y los brazos. – Mi secreto es que no hay nada que quiera más en este mundo, ni siquiera ganar esta competencia, que poder tener el valor de enfrentar a mi padre y obligarlo a que me explique por qué no puedo ver a mis abuelos, y preguntarle de frente por qué se unió a un grupo de asesinos cuando tenía mi edad, y hacer que me enseñe esa marca que sé que tiene en su antebrazo, y que siempre cubre con camisas de mangas largas, y suéteres. Quiero que me explique todo lo que pasó antes de que yo naciera…quiero, necesito que me diga, si se arrepiente de eso o si tuvo que reprimir sus verdaderas ideas porque decidió armar una familia y porque todos los mortífagos cayeron. Mi secreto es que…a veces no puedo dormir preguntándome por qué no puedo conocer a mi propio padre. Mi secreto es que…a veces siento que no tengo uno.

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron levemente al sentir muy dentro de ella, lo que Scorpius sentía; una tristeza insondable, madura, antigua. Una tristeza arraigada de una herida que no se cicatrizaría nunca. Sin embargo, el slytherin se mantenía firme y su perfil era inexpresivo. Una luz centelleó y la barrera cayó.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Scorpius cruzó el puente con una expresión neutra, como si nada pudiera afectarlo. Rose lo vio llegar al otro lado y, contrario a lo que esperaba, dio media vuelta y se quedó allí en lugar de continuar adentrándose en el bosque. La pelirroja lo miró impávida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Rose.

Scorpius hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la miró con audacia.

- ¿No creíste que te dejaría escuchar mis secretos y me iría para que tú pudieras decir los tuyos en privado, o sí? – le dijo Scorpius, venenosamente. – No, Rose. Me quedaré aquí hasta que lo crea conveniente.

Rose, de repente, sintió que el calor empezaba a sofocarla. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la sintió mojarse con gotas de sudor. Sí, estaba sudando. El calor en ese bosque era demasiado fuerte. Temblorosa, caminó hacia el inicio del puente. Miró a Scorpius con rabia.

- ¡Lárgate! ¡Estos son mis secretos y no te pertenecen!- le gritó ella.

- Digas lo que digas, no me moveré.- dijo Scorpius, enojado. – Si tenemos que pasar por este infierno, entonces, me aseguraré de no ser el único en quemarse.

Rose respiró agitadamente y cerró los ojos. Pudo escuchar la voz el duende decirle:

- Tú me agradas más que el joven arrogante. Lo único que puedes hacer es, mirar en tu interior, y encontrar tu secreto.- le dijo.

Entonces, Rose abrió los ojos, pero no vio el bosque ni el puente ni a Scorpius: vio algo que le había sucedido muchos años atrás, y que había sepultado en lo más hondo de su memoria. De repente, sin darse cuenta de ello, empezó a hablar:

- Yo…tenía mucho sueño y no pude escuchar el final del cuento que mamá me estaba leyendo…- dijo Rose, con la mirada perdida en un punto vacío. – Era muy pequeña, y Hugo dormía en una cuna a mi lado. Recuerdo que lo último que vi fue la luz tenue que iluminaba el cabello de mamá mientras me leía el cuento, y luego, me quedé dormida. Los gritos de Hugo me despertaron, y cuando abrí los ojos, el humo no me permitió ver nada. Empecé a llorar y a gritar. "Mamá, mamá!", gritaba. Gritaba tan fuerte que creía que estaba despertando al mundo, pero poco a poco mi voz se fue apagando, y el calor, un enorme calor que hacía que mi piel ardiera me produjo dolor. Entonces, vi que mi sábana tenía quemaduras negras en formas de manos pequeñas….mis manos. Y grité, pero ya no salió nada de mi garganta….podía, sin embargo, seguía escuchando a Hugo….así que salté de la cama, aún sin ver nada, y caminé hacia la cuna de mi hermano. El fuego se abría mientras yo pasaba, pero yo no entendía por qué…- Una lágrima gruesa corrió por a mejilla de Rose. – Quise tomar a Hugo, pero cuando lo agarré de uno de sus pequeños brazos, él gritó con más fuerza y entonces noté que lo estaba quemando con mis manos…que yo…estaba lastimándolo…y pensé en mis padres, y en que tal vez estaban muertos y yo los había matado….pero entonces, papá me tomó por la cintura, y mamá tomó a Hugo…y todos juntos salimos de la casa.- Rose cerró los ojos. – Perdimos esa casa por el incendio. Papá y mamá dicen que no lo provoqué yo…que fue un accidente en la cocina. Pero yo sé que fui yo…porque, Hugo tiene una pequeña marca de quemadura en su brazo derecho…y porque desde entonces, no ha pasado ni una sola noche en la que no tenga pesadillas y en la que no despierte sudando, con la piel ardiéndome, y gritando como aquella noche en la que casi asesino a mi familia.

Rose se sentía débil y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de Scorpius, penetrante, clavada en ella. Un brillo centelleante hizo caer la barrera. Rose respiró profundo. No podía creer que hubiese olvidado ese suceso. En realidad, no lo había olvidado; solo lo sepultó en su memoria, y ahora, había salido para recordarle aquel incidente del que todavía se sentía culpable. Sin decir nada más, Rose cruzó el puente hasta llegar a donde estaba Scorpius, y pasó de largo al lado de él, sin siquiera mirarlo, y se adentró al bosque.

**El segundo puente**

Scorpius caminaba a unos pocos pasos atrás de Rose. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y andaban en silencio, con el calor agobiándolos y haciéndolos sudar. Entonces, la pelirroja escuchó la voz del slytherin dirigiéndose a ella:

- Ahora sé por qué tu fuego es débil.- dijo Scorpius, sin parar de caminar.

- No quiero hablar de eso, Malfoy.- dijo Rose, con firmeza, mientras avanzaban.

- Pensé que era porque no habías practicado lo suficiente.- dijo el rubio. – Pero en realidad es porque eres una cobarde. Le temes a tu propio poder.

Rose se detuvo bruscamente y se dio media vuelta. Sus ojos azules se clavaron peligrosamente en el slytherin.

- Cállate.- le dijo. – Yo no estoy sacándote el tema de tus problemas familiares, así que tú deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada dura.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cobarde?- le soltó, irritado. – A todo le temes, todo te causa dudas y lo único que haces es reprimirte; reprimes tus deseos, reprimes tu personalidad, reprimes tu carácter, reprimes tus poderes. Eres una bruja excepcional y sin embargo estás llena de inseguridades. Eso me saca de casillas.

- ¡Pues no es tu problema! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es para mí este asunto, así que no lo menciones!- le gritó Rose, fuera de sí. – Tú no sabes lo que es vivir como yo he vivido, todas las noches, despertando con gritos y sudando y temblando. Todas mis mañanas han sido así desde que tengo cinco años. He aprendido a vivir con el miedo lo mejor que he podido. Disculpa si no soy tan valiente como tú, pero creo que en mis circunstancias, he hecho lo que he podido.

Rose se dispuso a dar la vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero Scorpius la tomó del brazo y la hizo voltear nuevamente. Rose se chocó con los ojos grandes y metálicos del slytherin y se estremeció. La miraban de una forma en la que ella jamás había sido mirada.

- Rose, abre los ojos.- le dijo Scorpius, entre molesto y frustrado. – Todas las chicas de este miserable colegio darían lo que fuera por ser la sombra de lo que eres. Te envidian y por eso no tienes amigas. Lo supe desde que me lo dijiste; creí que ya lo sabías, pero ahora sé que eres una tonta. No soy yo quien te subestima: eres tú. – Scorpius la soltó con brusquedad. Estaba furioso. – Si hay algo que no soporto es ver cómo alguien desperdicia sus habilidades. ¿Sabes lo que yo daría por poder crear fuego sin ayuda de mi varita? ¿tienes la más mínima idea de lo celoso que estuve de ti la primera vez que te vi usar esa habilidad? Y tú, reniegas de ella. No la mereces.- Scorpius cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose, y luego los volvió a abrir. –Rose, eres una buena bruja, todos lo saben… pero puedes ser más que solo buena; puedes ser grandiosa. Lo único que tienes que hacer es superar tus miedos y confiar en tus poderes.

- Bien.- dijo Rose, exaltada y cruzándose de brazos. – Lo haré cuando tú hables con tu padre y le digas todo lo que dijiste en el puente.

- Ese es otro asunto.- dijo Scorpius, irritado. Sus pupilas crecieron ligeramente, ennegreciendo su mirada.

- No, no lo es. – dijo Rose, y luego lo miró de forma burlona. - ¿A dónde se fue tu valentía, Malfoy? No la veo por ninguna parte.

Scorpius cortó la distancia y tomó a Rose por el cuello, sin apretar pero a la vez, sin dejarla libre. Rose intentó remover la mano del slytherin de su cuello, pero él la sujetaba firmemente.

- No vuelvas a tocar ese tema, o no respondo.- le dijo el rubio. Rose podía sentir su ira y su frustración. Ella sabía muy bien lo delicado que era ese asunto para él, y ahora que había escuchado su secreto, lo sabía aún más. Sin embargo, Scorpius también había hundido su dedo en la llaga de Rose. ¿Por qué tenía que haber insistido en un recuerdo que la lastimaba y del que no quería hablar? Sí, le temía a su poder de crear fuego. No podía evitarlo: había estado a punto de matar a su familia entera cuando era una niña. Él la había escuchado contarlo en voz alta. ¿Es que acaso no podía comprender lo difícil que era para ella?

- Suéltame, o seré yo quien no responda.- dijo Rose, mirándolo desafiantemente.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?- le preguntó en tono burlón y a la vez, sin retirar la expresión peligrosa y amenazante de su rostro.

Rose lo miró con una inusitada intensidad, y por un momento, Scorpius no la reconoció.

- Voy a quemarte.- le dijo. – Recuerda que aunque mi fuego sea débil, aún puedo crear suficientes llamas como para lastimarte.

Scorpius la miró en silencio, tratando de vencer esa mirada de ojos azules que ahora se rebelaba frente a él con una fuerza que jamás había percibido antes. Podía sentir la rabia de Rose mezclarse con su propia rabia, creando olas fuertes en su interior y borrando los límites que le permitían diferenciar sus sentimientos de los de ella.

- ¿Serías capaz de eso?- le preguntó el slytherin. – No lo creo.

- Soy una reprimida, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Rose, sintiendo su sangre arder por la ira que experimentaba en aquel momento. – Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien se reprime: tarde o temprano, explota.

Scorpius soltó el cuello de Rose pero no dejó de mirarla ni por un instante. Trató de controlar su rabia, pues sabía que nada bueno podría suceder si la dejaba fluir de su interior.

- Hagámonos una promesa.- dijo Scorpius. – No nos metamos en los asuntos del otro, y no volvamos a sacarnos en cara los secretos que conocemos. Cada quien llevará su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Entendido?

Rose elevó ligeramente su mentón.

- Me parece perfecto.- le dijo, extendiéndole la mano. – Es un trato.

Scorpius tomó la mano de Rose pero, contrario a lo que ella esperaba, en lugar de apretarla la haló hasta que chocaron de frente el uno contra el otro. Rose, por un momento, olvidó su reciente enojo con el slytherin y se sonrojó al sentir el aliento del rubio, fresco, cálido, tan cerca de ella. Los ojos de Scorpius aún seguían oscuros, pero poco a poco comenzaban a ceder espacio a lo metálico. Él la miraba con intensidad.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes la facultad de sacarme de mis casillas.- le dijo. – Eres insufriblemente testaruda y soberbia.

- Y tú un necio arrogante.- le dijo Rose. Su voz había dejado el tono agresivo, pero se mantenía firme. – Yo también tengo intimidad, Malfoy, y también puedo enojarme cuando otros pretenden inmiscuirse en ella.

Scorpius la soltó.

- Como quieras.- le dijo con dureza, y empezó a caminar nuevamente en línea recta hacia la profundidad del bosque.

Rose suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Caminó tras Scorpius en silencio, y conforme pasaron algunos minutos, su mente se fue despejando. No podía creer que se hubiese enojado tanto. Sin duda alguna, relatar en voz alta aquel recuerdo de su infancia le había hecho mal. Jamás se lo había contado a nadie; ni siquiera Hugo lo sabía, pues sus padres nunca lo mencionaron y hacían como si no hubiese sucedido nunca.

- ¡Scorpius cuidado!- exclamó Rose.

El slytherin saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar una serpiente de colores vivos que siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta un árbol en donde se escondió. Scorpius miró a Rose con algo de malicia:

- Es difícil de creer que ésta Rose que acaba de ayudarme sea la misma que hace unos minutos amenazó con quemarme.- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos. – Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes un desorden de múltiples personalidades, Weasley.

Rose soltó un respingo.

- Como si no supieras que no lo dije en serio.- le comentó, irritada.

- ¿Lo de la serpiente o lo de incendiarme?

Rose lo miró, molesta, pero automáticamente desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Allí, justo donde segundos antes la serpiente había desaparecido, pudo ver el inicio de un puente grande de madera y cubierto por plantas trepadoras que se enrollaban en él. Scorpius siguió la mirada de Rose y lo vio también. Su boca se abrió levemente: aquel puente era, por lo menos, siete metros más largo que el anterior.

Los dos caminaron hacia él. Scorpius con seguridad, y Rose con cierto recelo: si el primer puente había sido tan complicado, no quería ni imaginar qué tanto lo sería aquel, o aún peor, los dos restantes.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Hace tiempo que no tengo visitas!- dijo un duende gordo que se encontraba al pie del puente. Sus ojos eran pequeños, casi inexistentes, y su boca amplia como un buzón. – Los felicito, si están aquí, es porque pasaron el primer puente. Hace tanto que nadie pasa el primer puente….pero lo importante es que están aquí.- el duende fijó sus pequeños ojos en Rose. - ¡Oh! ¡Qué color más intenso! ¡Rojo! Casi no veo rojo por aquí…todo es verde.- el duende se pasó la lengua por los labios. - ¿Me darías un poco?

Rose lo miró confundida.

- ¿De…mi cabello?- preguntó.

El duende asintió. Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- Escucha, pequeño: esas cosas no se le piden a una chica.- le dijo, irritado. – Ahora, tenemos prisa así que dinos qué tenemos que dar para cruzar el puente.

El duende pareció entristecerse. Rose sonrió y sacó su varita. Tomó uno de los rizos que le colgaban de la nuca y con ayuda de ésta lo cortó. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

- ¿En verdad vas a dárselo?- le preguntó.

Rose lo miró con severidad.

- No me cuesta nada hacerlo. Deja de ser tan gruñón.- le dijo, y luego miró con dulzura al duende. – Toma, te lo regalo.

El duende tomó el rizo de Rose y, contento, se lo llevó a la nariz, inhalando su aroma.

- Fresas y pétalos…!ah! ¡Qué delicia!

Scorpius miró al duende, molesto.

- Enano pervertido, ¡deja de olerla!

El duende se guardó el rizo en el bolsillo de su pequeño pantalón y se restregó las manos.

- Bien, escuchen con atención.- les dijo. – Para cruzar este puente, deberán entregar una de las cosas más difíciles de dar. Hay quienes han logrado cruzar el primer puente, victoriosos, pero solo la mitad de ellos han podido con mi puente.- el duende sacó pecho, orgulloso. – Para pasar, deberán entregarme sus miedos.

Tanto Scorpius como Rose empalidecieron. Aquello no sonaba nada bien. Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, y luego, Rose fue quien se atrevió a hablar:

- ¿Cómo hacemos eso?- preguntó fingiendo firmeza y seguridad en su voz, pero solo le salió a medias.

El duende sonrió.

- Solo tienen que cruzar el puente…- dijo con una voz aparentemente inocente. – Todo el puente.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron en silencio. El duende sonreía de forma perturbadora.

- Ve tú primero, por favor.- le pidió Rose a Scorpius.

- ¿Segura?- le preguntó el rubio.

- Sí.- dijo Rose en un tono débil. – Sabes cuál es mi mayor miedo, y al menos necesito unos segundos más para prepararme.

Scorpius asintió y caminó hacia el inicio del puente. Podía sentir los nervios y la preocupación de Rose mezclarse con sus propios miedos y preocupaciones. Si en verdad tendría que dejar sus temores en ese puente, eso significará, sin duda, que tendría que enfrentarse a ellos.

La idea no podía desagradarle más.

- Vamos, chico…camina.- lo incitó el duende.

Scorpius dio un paso dentro del puente.

Luego otro.

Y entonces, se detuvo.

Rose, desde donde estaba pudo ver cómo la madera del puente empezó a resquebrajarse. Varios pedazos de madera cayeron por el abismo y la pelirroja gritó.

- ¡Scorpius!- gritó mientras corría hacia el inicio del puente.

El slytherin batallaba por mantener el equilibro mientras docenas de tablas caían y caían al abismo. Pronto, solo quedó una línea estrecha y larga de madera en donde Scorpius estaba parado con un solo pie, tratando de equilibrarse.

El duende cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Se saboreo los labios.

- Tu mayor miedo son los abismos.- dijo él, en voz alta, y luego sonrió. – Yo de ti no miraría hacia abajo.

Rose se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Sentía el corazón en la garganta a punto de estallarle. Scorpius colocó el pie que tenía en el aire justo frente al otro, y avanzó un paso. La madera crujía y aún quedaban 10 metros adelante.

- Malfoy, por favor, no te caigas.- pidió Rose, al borde de los nervios.

- Eso trato, Weasley, eso trato.- dijo Scorpius en un tono neutro, pero ella podía sentirlo y sabía muy bien que estaba aterrado. Sin embargo, tenía el carácter suficiente como para luchar contra sus miedos.

Scorpius siguió caminando.

Rose contuvo otro grito cuando el rubio estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio y caer. Cuando recobró la estabilidad, Scorpius cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Podía escuchar su propio corazón latiéndole como un tambor por dentro. Si seguía así, su miedo lograría abarcarlo por completo: tenía que llegar rápido al otro lado.

Rose se llevó ambas manos al pecho cuando vio a Scorpius correr en esta pequeña y estrecha tabla. Por un momento creyó que había enloquecido y que caería, pero contrario a ello, alcanzó el otro lado y se dejó caer sobre la tierra, temblando y respirando agitadamente.

El puente se reconstruyó mágicamente.

- ¡Scorpius!- gritó Rose. - ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, y luego rió, contenta y emocionada. - ¡Lo hiciste! ¡En verdad lo hiciste!

Scorpius, quien seguía en la tierra respirando como si hubiese corrido kilómetros y kilómetros sin detenerse, sonrió mirando al cielo.

- Así es, Weasley.- dijo en voz alta. – Lo hice.

Scorpius se sentó y clavó sus ojos metálicos en ella desde la distancia.

- Ahora te toca a ti.

Rose borró la sonrisa de su rostro y escuchó la risa del duende penetrar sus tímpanos.

- Vamos, camina…chica roja.- dijo el duende en tono burlón.

Rose tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. La voz de Scorpius la forzó a abrirlos otra vez:

- Weasley, espero que no me vayas a hacer esta prueba demasiado fácil.- le dijo el slytherin. – Quiero ganar, pero también quiero una verdadera competencia. Así que dame pelea, Rose. Trata de ganarme.

Rose comenzó a respirar agitadamente y apretó sus manos en forma de puños. No importaba cuán asustada estuviera; no iba a rendirse jamás.

Dio el primer paso.

Rose comenzó a sentir el sonido de la madera calentándose, como en la chimenea de la sala común, pero siguió caminando. Luego, a su nariz llegó el olor del humo; el olor de madera quemada. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y sus labios se entreabrieron, temblorosos. Una llama surgió a su lado y se extendió por todo el camino hasta trepar por los pasamanos del puente y asesinar a las plantas que los recubrían. Rose se detuvo en seco y soltó un pequeño quejido de angustia y temor. Todo su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente: el puente se había convertido en una enorme antorcha. No se dio cuenta en qué momento empezó a llorar. Lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y en su mente, podía escuchar los gritos de Hugo y ver su antigua habitación en llamas.

Y entonces, lo escuchó:

- ¡Rose!- gritó una voz clara, fuerte y poderosa al otro lado del puente. Rose levantó la mirada del fuego y encontró los ojos grises de Scorpius iluminados a través de las llamas. Eran unos ojos protectores, fríos, intocables para el fuego. Rose se quedó prendida a ellos. – Rose, mírame…camina. No dejes de mirarme y avanza.

Rose levantó un pie, pero sintió cómo sus piernas se volvían de gelatina y estuvo a punto de caer. El calor la sofocaba, el humo empezaba a calar en sus pulmones.

- Weasley, mírame.- le ordenó Scorpius.

Rose se aferró a esos ojos y decidió no mirar más al fuego. Caminó con sus piernas temblándole y con el humo irritándole los ojos. Sin embargo, no los cerraba, pues estaba segura de que si lo hacía estaría perdida.

"Ya casi, ya casi", pensaba ella mientras seguía caminando. 4 metros. Respirar se le hacía difícil. 3 metros. La garganta le ardía dolorosamente. 2 metros. La cabeza le pesaba. 1 metro. Los ojos se le cerraban….

De repente, sintió la humedad de la tierra bajo su cuerpo y unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Abrió los ojos con gran dificultad y vio a Scorpius, inclinado frente a ella, mirándola con evidente alivio. Rose sintió cómo el aire puro volvía a penetrar por sus pulmones. Era la gloria.

- No puedo creer que lo hicieras, Weasley.- dijo Scorpius, sosteniendo la cabeza de la pelirroja entre sus manos. Justo cuando ella pisó tierra, se desmayó y el slytherin logró agarrarle la cabeza antes de que se golpeara. – Tienes más agallas de lo que creí.

Rose se sentó lentamente y se volteó hacia un lado. Dio dos arcadas y luego vomitó. Scorpius le puso su mano en el hombro.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Rose, aún temblando, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un chorro de agua con el que se mojó la cara y limpió. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Tanto Scorpius como ella estaban bañados en sudor. El bosque era húmedo y caluroso. Un infierno.

- Estoy bien.- dijo Rose con voz débil, y empezó a caminar.

Scorpius fue tras ella, esta vez, permitiendo que fuera primero para atajarla en caso de que volviera a desmayarse.

**El tercer puente**

- Hey, ¿Malfoy?- dijo Rose, sin detenerse ni voltearse. El terreno se había vuelto aún más fangoso y sus zapatos se hundían levemente en el lodo.

- Qué.- dijo Scorpius sin prestarle mucha atención. Estaba ocupado tratando de mantener cierta estabilidad mientras caminaba.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste allá?- le preguntó. – Es decir, soy tu competencia.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

- No me digas que estás conmovida por mi generosidad, Weasley.- le dijo. – Eres tan sensible. Apuesto a que todo el camino has estado pensando en cómo te ayudé, ¿verdad?

Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente y dio gracias al cielo y a todos los magos de la historia por encontrarse dándole la espalda al slytherin.

- No, simplemente tengo curiosidad. Es todo.- mintió.

- Sí, claro.- dijo Scorpius, mientras saltaba de una piedra a otra para esquivar un charco de fango.

Rose guardó silencio. No iba a decírselo, pero de no ser porque pudo aferrarse a los ojos de Scorpius que la esperaban al final de ese infierno de fuego, ella no habría podido seguir y las llamas la habrían consumido.

- Gracias.- dijo Rose.

Scorpius bufó.

- Podría llenar con libro con todas las veces que me has agradecido, Weasley.- le dijo.- Ya déjalo. Empieza a volverse aburrido.

- Que tú no sepas agradecerle a las personas cuando hacen algo bueno por ti, no es mi problema.- dijo Rose.

- Prefiero agradecer con acciones.- dijo el slytherin, adelantándosele y dedicándole una mirada vencedora.

Pronto llegaron al tercer puente. Ni Scorpius ni Rose estaban ansiosos por cruzarlo; los puentes anteriores habían sido terribles. Sin embargo, nada podría haberlos preparado para lo que vieron justo al lado del puente.

- Qué demonios….- soltó Scorpius.

- Por las barbas de Merlín…- murmuró Rose, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Otro puente?

Frente a ellos descansaban dos puentes gemelos. Tenían una distancia mucho más corta que la del segundo puente, y se veían mucho más seguros que el primero. A pesar de eso, Rose y Scorpius no eran ningunos tontos: se suponía que debía estarlos esperando un solo puente, no dos. Algo andaba mal.

Un duende saltó de un árbol aledaño y cayó justo frente a ellos.

- Bienvenidos, visitantes.- les dijo en un tono solemne. – Supongo, que quieren cruzar.

- Supones bien.- dijo Scorpius en un tono rudo. Estaba harto de los duendes, y no tenía la menor intención de fingir lo contrario. En menos de una hora había revelado su mayor secreto y su más profundo temor a Rose Weasley. Tenía pleno derecho a estar de pésimo humor.

Rose lo miró severamente, pero a Scorpius no le importó. Luego, volteó hacia el duende y le sonrió.

- Disculpa a mi acompañante…- le dijo Rose al duende. – ¿Crees que podrías decirnos por qué hay dos puentes, y cuál es el que debemos cruzar?

- Puedo decirles por qué hay dos puentes, pero me temo que no puedo decirles cuál deben cruzar.

Scorpius apretó la mandíbula y Rose pudo sentir que su paciencia empezaba a terminarse. Decidió que era mejor encargarse del asunto antes de que el rubio perdiera la calma.

- Bien, dinos por qué hay dos puentes.- dijo Rose.

- Porque ustedes deben elegir cuál cruzar.- dijo el duende. – Para llegar al otro lado, deben entregarme su sabiduría.

Scorpius miró al duende con frialdad.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos cuál de los dos es la opción correcta? Son idénticos.- dijo el slytherin.

El duende meneó la cabeza.

- No, no, no….son muy diferentes. Solo la sabiduría les permitirá ver las diferencias, y escoger el correcto. Mientras tanto, yo permaneceré en silencio.

El duende cerró sus ojos y se puso en una posición de loto. Scorpius se pasó una mano por el rostro.

- Genial.- soltó con sarcasmo. – Esto es fantástico.

Rose caminó hacia los puentes y comenzó a observarlos detenidamente. Los dos eran puentes sostenidos por gruesas sogas y construidos con una madera caoba. Tenían la misma longitud, el mismo ancho y daban al mismo lugar: el otro lado. Rose notó que allí, al otro lado de los puentes, justo entre ellos había un árbol grande de hojas amarillas. Se mordió el labio inferior.

- Tal vez si recordáramos de qué se trata La cueva de los cristales, podríamos tener una noción de a dónde queremos llegar, y así, saber cuál de estos dos puentes nos llevará a ese lugar.- dijo Rose.

Scorpius la miró con marcada irritación.

- ¿Y por qué crees que si lo recordara, te lo diría, Weasley? Recuerda que estamos compitiendo.

Rose lo miró con incredulidad y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Miren nada más quién es el de personalidad múltiple ahora!—exclamó la pelirroja. – En el segundo puente me incitaste a cruzar y ahora quieres que nos dividamos. No te entiendo.

- No trates de hacerlo.- dijo Scorpius mientras se colocaba frente a uno de los puentes. – Opino que nos arriesguemos. Tú cruza uno, yo cruzaré otro, quien llegue al otro lado ganará y el otro perderá. Fin de la discusión.

Rose frunció el ceño.

- En verdad no tienes ni un poco de paciencia, ¿no?- le dijo, mirándolo con incredulidad. – Hay momentos en los que arriesgarse es bueno porque es la única salida. Pero hacerlo ahora sería absolutamente negligente.

- ¿Me estás diciendo negligente?- le preguntó Scorpius, enojado.

- Te estoy diciendo que necesitas controlar tu mal genio.- dijo Rose, mirándolo directamente. – Y sé que estás ansioso pero esto requiere de que pensemos fríamente.

- En eso, tú eres la experta.- dijo Scorpius. – No tolero este tipo de enigmas. Y francamente, necesito llegar al cuarto puente antes de que me convierta en un despiadado asesino de duendes.

Rose suspiró y se llevó los rizos que le colgaban a los lados del rostro tras sus orejas.

- Bien, pensemos.- dijo la pelirroja, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro con lentitud. – Tenemos dos puentes, pero solo debemos cruzar uno. Solo uno de estos nos llevará al otro lado.- Rose miró brevemente a los puentes, sin parar de caminar. – Sin embargo, los dos están el uno al lado del otro y visiblemente terminan en el mismo sitio así que, se supone, ambos deberían permitirnos llegar al otro lado.

- Pero el duende con complejos orientales nos aseguró que solo uno nos llevará hacia allá.- dijo Scorpius, haciendo un esfuerzo por apoyar a Rose a pesar de su mal humor.

- Exacto.- dijo Rose. – Lo que significa que uno de estos dos puentes es falso.

Scorpius sacó su varita y apuntó a uno de los puentes.

- Finite incantatem.- pronunció, pero nada pasó. Repitió el mismo hechizo, esta vez apuntando al otro puente. Todo se mantuvo intacto. – No es una ilusión. Los dos son reales.

Rose se apretó la barbilla con los dedos.

- Son reales, pero uno tiene que ser falso. – murmuró. – No es una ilusión, evidentemente. Pero uno de los dos es un engaño.

Rose se acercó a los puentes y agudizó la mirada. En el de su derecha, un pequeño gusano se arrastraba al inicio de éste. Cuando dirigió su mirada al puente de su izquierda, su corazón de detuvo: el mismo gusano avanzaba también en ese.

- Por Merlín…- soltó Rose. - ¡Mira!

Scorpius se acercó a ella y cuando identificó los gusanos, pareció volver a interesarse en el asunto.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- preguntó el slytherin, confundido.

- Mira con atención. No solo son dos gusanos parecidos: es el mismo gusano. Malfoy, creo que no estamos frente a dos puentes….sino frente a uno solo.

Scorpius miró a Rose con total incomprensión. La pelirroja sonrió, emocionada.

- Mira con atención.- le dijo la gryffindoriana. – Es el mismo gusano, pero, son diferentes. ¿Qué diferencias ves?

- Ninguna.- dijo Scorpius, impaciente e irritado.

Rose dio un respingo.

- Ni siquiera te estás esforzando.- le dijo ella. – Date cuenta que el gusano del puente a mi derecha avanza por el lado derecho del puente, mientras que el gusano del puente a mi izquierda, avanza por el lado izquierdo. ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Son reflejos! Un puente es el real, y el otro, es solo su reflejo invertido.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos en Rose y guardó silencio. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan meticulosamente observadora? La pelirroja era paciente y perfeccionista, dos cualidades que le permitían analizar las situaciones y los enigmas de forma eficiente y brillante. Scorpius sonrió levemente. Rose en verdad era la chica, o mejor dicho, la persona más inteligente de su generación.

- Todo cobra sentido.- dijo Rose, ensimismada y sin notar la mirada del slytherin. – El duende parece inclinado por lo oriental y en la filosofía oriental la dualidad de las cosas es una de las principales preocupaciones….

- Así es, queridos visitantes.- dijo el duende, quien de repente había salido de su silencio y los miraba con una expresión serena. – En el universo todo se divide por dos fuerzas fundamentales que son opuestas y a la vez complementarias…éstas fuerzas se encuentran en todas las cosas, y si observan bien a su alrededor, verán que todo sigue ese patrón: luz/oscuridad, sonido/silencio, calor/frío, movimiento/quietud, vida/muerte, mente/cuerpo, amor/odio….es la ley que rige nuestras vidas y la naturaleza misma.

- Esta es una noción tradicional del mundo. Una filosofía muy antigua.- dijo Rose, explicándole a Scorpius. – Uno de estos puentes es el correcto, y el otro, el incorrecto. ¿Ves la dualidad? Correcto/incorrecto. Es el mismo puente en esencia, pero representa dos cosas distintas, y por eso es un reflejo invertido del otro.

Scorpius miró ambos puentes, que en su quietud parecían parte de una fotografía antigua.

- ¿Cómo sabremos cuál es el correcto?

Rose bajó la mirada y meditó durante algunos segundos. Luego la elevó y miró a Scorpius con claridad e inteligencia. Al slytherin le encantó esa claridad en los ojos azules de Rose.

- Cualquiera.- sentenció la pelirroja. – Cualquiera de los dos es el correcto.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Scorpius, aturdido.

- El duende no mintió: solo uno nos llevará al otro lado. Y frente a nosotros hay un solo puente, no dos. Solo hay un puente. Vemos dos como cuando nos vemos al espejo y hay un reflejo de nosotros, sin embargo, solo existimos nosotros, no nuestro reflejo. No hay dos Roses cuando me miro al espejo así como no hay dos puentes ni dos gusanos. ¿Entiendes?

- No del todo, la filosofía oriental no es lo mío.- dijo Scorpius, algo mareado por la explicación de la pelirroja.

El duende aplaudió.

- ¡Vaya, han sido quienes más rápido han resuelto el enigma de los pocos que han logrado hacerlo, por supuesto!- les dijo. – Ahora, pueden cruzar.

Frente a Rose y Scorpius, los dos puentes se unificaron y se convirtieron en uno solo.

Del otro lado, el árbol de hojas amarillas movió sus hojas y ramas en consentimiento.

**El cuarto puente**

Rose y Scorpius caminaban por un sendero lodoso y bastante difícil de transitar. La pelirroja miraba con desagrado cómo sus zapatos poco a poco se embarraban con fango y quién sabe qué otras cosas. Scorpius, por el contrario, saltaba y se movía con mucha más agilidad, encontrando los lugares menos húmedos en dónde transitar y por lo tanto, ensuciándose mucho menos que la gryffindoriana.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ágil?- le preguntó Rose, luchando con el lodo.

Scorpius miró a Rose y esbozó una media sonrisa al verla sonrojada por el calor, sudando y con los rizos de su cabello escapándose por doquier a pesar del listón azul que los recogía.

- La pregunta es cómo puedes tener movimientos tan torpes.- le dijo Scorpius. – Te ayudaría, pero eso le quitaría toda la diversión al asunto.

Rose suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente empapada de sudor.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de a qué se refería Ásban cuando dijo que debemos entrar a la cueva de los cristales y traerle el futuro?- preguntó ella.

- Lo voy a repetir una vez más: ¿qué te hace pensar que si lo supiera, te lo diría, Weasley?- dijo Scorpius. Su rostro estaba perlado por el sudor, curiosamente volviéndolo aún más atractivo. Varios mechones rubios caían por su frente.

Pronto se detuvieron al ver frente a ellos un puente significativamente más grande que los anteriores. Rose abrió la boca, asombrada por las medidas del cuarto puente: era, muy ancho y de al menos 20 metros de largo. No estaba sostenido por cuerdas, sino por madera pulida y de apariencia estable.

- ¡HOLA!- gritó un duende apareciendo frente a ellos.

Rose y Scorpius retrocedieron, asustados por el repentino grito de la criatura. Luego, al identificar al duende, Scorpius entornó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio.

- Odio a esta especie. Lo juro.- dijo en voz alta.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- Hola, vinimos a cruzar el puente y en verdad tenemos prisa. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que darle?

- Primero debo felicitarlos. Cruzar los tres puentes anteriores no debió ser tarea fácil.- dijo el duende, sonriendo. – En fin, en fin, en fin: al grano. Para cruzar este puente, deben entregarme lo peor de ustedes mismos. Es todo.

Rose y Scorpius guardaron silencio. No entendían a qué se refería el duende y querían hacer preguntas, pero, curiosamente, tampoco sabían muy bien qué preguntar.

- ¡Ah! Hay ciertas reglas.- dijo el duende. – No pueden usar magia. El puente es sangrado y no debe ser manchado con hechicería de ningún tipo. Sus armas serán las que están en ese árbol.

Rose y Scorpius voltearon y vieron dos espadas clavadas en el tronco de un árbol. Con parsimonia y escepticismo, caminaron hacia ellas.

- Vamos, vamos. Tómenlas.- los incitó el duende.

Rose tomó una de las espadas por el mago y la sacó. Miró embelesada el brillo de ésta, que parecía estar muy bien afilada. La pelirroja la movió en el aire y ésta hizo un silbido que a la gryffindoriana le pareció encantador.

Scorpius la miró incrédulo.

- ¿Sabes usarla?- le preguntó.

Rose sonrió.

- Sí. Mi abuelo por parte de padre es un amante de los objetos muggles, y durante los últimos quince años ha estado algo obsesionado en el estudio de las armas muggles. Las espadas no-mágicas son sus favoritas. Me enseñó a usarlas desde que era una niña.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada de escepticismo mientras sacaba su espada del árbol.

- ¿Sabes usar una espada pero no puedes caminar sobre lodo? Disculpa si dudo de tus habilidades con la espada, Weasley.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo Rose. Y sin esperarlo, Scorpius vio la hoja de la espada de Rose precipitándose sobre él; pudo detenerla con su propia espada justo a tiempo, y el sonido de las hojas chocando una contra la otra se elevó por el bosque.

- ¿Estás loca?- le preguntó Scorpius, irritado.

Rose hizo un giro veloz con la muñeca y su espada se vio libre nuevamente. En cuestión de segundos volvió a arremeter contra Scorpius. El rubio logró detenerla, pero ni bien lo hizo y Rose ya estaba atacando por otro ángulo. El slytherin retrocedía ante cada ataque, atajándolos con extrema dificultad. Luego, un nuevo giro lo hizo soltar su espada y ésta cayó a la tierra. La punta de la espada de Rose se detuvo justo debajo de la barbilla del rubio, rozándole la piel.

- ¿Qué decías acerca de mis habilidades, Malfoy?

Scorpius la miró entre asombrado y desconcertado. Guardó silencio por unos pocos segundos. Definitivamente, no sabía nada de Rose. Ella era sin duda una caja de sorpresas en donde todo era contradictorio.

La gryffindoriana bajó su espada.

- Está bien, tampoco esperaba que admitieras que soy mejor que tú con la espada. Sé que no lo harás.- dijo Rose mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el puente. – Tu enorme ego no te lo permite.

Pero Scorpius no se había quedado callado por su ego herido (el cual estaba herido, y mucho), sino porque aún no lograba salir de su estupefacción. Un rastro de envidia surgió dentro de él. Rose tenía, por lo visto, una excelente relación con sus abuelos paternos. Él, ni siquiera tenía una con los suyos. De sus abuelos, Lucius y Narcisa, no sabía nada, y no había tenido la oportunidad de aprender de ellos como Rose lo había hecho de los suyos. Eso, sumado a que la pelirroja había logrado desconcertarlo nuevamente, aumentó su mal humor. Con Rose siempre era así; ni bien creía que la había descifrado, y otra vez caía en cuenta de que no conocía nada de ella. Por alguna extraña razón, eso lo frustraba.

Scorpius caminó hacia el puente también y se detuvo al lado de Rose.

- Bien.- dijo ella. – Aquí vamos.

Y los dos entraron.

Lo que vieron al otro lado del puente, los dejó atónitos.

Rose contuvo la respiración cuando vio, justo del otro lado del puente, a una chica de cabello rojo y rizado con el uniforme de Hogwarts y una espada en su mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Era ella misma, pero a la vez, supo de inmediato que no lo era. Los ojos azules de la Rose que la miraba eran duros y maliciosos, la miraban de forma peligrosa y amenazante, llenos de odio y algo que no pudo descifrar del todo. Era ella, pero a la vez, no se podía reconocer a sí misma en esa Rose.

Lo mismo sucedió con Scorpius. El slytherin miró, incrédulo, cómo un joven de cabello rubio, justo al lado de la otra Rose, lo miraba de frente con una espada en mano. Los ojos metálicos que debían estar allí, estaban pintados por el negro de sus pupilas distendidas. La expresión fría y algo mortuoria de ese Scorpius, logró perturbarlo a sobremanera, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar y apretó el mango de su espada.

No estaba dispuesto a rendirse, mucho menos a retroceder.

La voz del duende se alzó sobre sus cabezas:

- Solo si me entregan los cadáveres de lo peor en ustedes, podrán llegar al otro lado. – dijo el duende. – Lo que ven, es lo más negro y oscuro que existe en sus interiores. Solo derrotando esa maldad latente que está en sus corazones, solo derrotando a sus némesis, podrán alcanzar la cueva de los cristales.

Rose tragó saliva, y del otro lado, la otra Rose sonrió.

- No quiero ponerte nerviosa.- le dijo Scorpius, sin mirarla. – Pero tu otra tú parece bastante peligrosa.

- Digo lo mismo del otro tú. Parece sacado de una película de terror.

Scorpius rió por el comentario de la pelirroja, y ella notó que era la primera vez que él reía genuinamente por algo que ella decía.

- Bien, Weasley. Eliminemos a esos bastardos.- dijo Scorpius, y Rose sintió en él la fuerza de su determinación: estaba resuelto a cruzar el puente, y ella no pudo evitar contagiarse por ese espíritu. Ya habían pasado por demasiadas cosas como para detenerse ahora.

- No podría haberlo dicho mejor.- dijo la pelirroja.

Y juntos, corrieron hacia sus enemigos.

El golpe de la espada de las dos Rose sonó con fuerza en los oídos de Scorpius segundos antes de chocar él también contra su doble. Scorpius se vio reflejado en los ojos ennegrecidos de su yo oscuro, y fue empujado con fuerza hacia atrás. ¿En verdad era tan fuerte? Y si lo era, si los dos tenían el mismo nivel de fuerza y la misma habilidad, la misma rapidez… ¿cómo podría superarlo?

Rose arremetió contra su doble, y ella la esquivó magistralmente mientras dirigía la punta de su espada hacia su costado. Rose giró a tiempo, pero fue levemente rozada por la hoja de la espada contraria en su cintura. Pudo sentir el ardor de la cortada y se llevó la mano al costado. Cuando la elevó, ésta estaba manchada de sangre.

"Así que todo esto es real…" pensó Rose, "en verdad puedo resultar lastimada de esto…"

Rose miró a su némesis, y ella le sonrió. ¿Cómo podían ser esos ojos fríos y cínicos los de ella? ¿En verdad esa Rose habitaba en su interior? ¿Cómo era posible?

Scorpius, por su parte, seguía batallando contra su doble sin lograr ningún avance. Mientras peleaba, analizó la situación: tenía que encontrar su punto débil. Scorpius se conocía a sí mismo, y sabía bien que era ágil y rápido. Sin embargo, había probado no tener ninguna experiencia con la espada. De modo que su némesis tampoco podía ser bueno en ello. Tal vez, si imitaba los movimientos que Rose había utilizado contra él minutos antes, conseguiría algo.

Más allá, Rose y su doble peleaban a la par haciendo sonar sus espadas la una contra la otra, colisionando con fuerza. La gryffindoriana también había analizado la situación y había llegado a la misma conclusión que Scorpius: la única forma de derrotar a su doble, era reconociendo sus propias falencias. Rose no era ágil ni rápida. Tal vez, si lograba poner a su doble en una situación que requiriera agilidad, podría derrotarla.

Tras un nuevo ataque de su doble, Scorpius imitó el movimiento de muñeca de Rose y logró, no solo bloquear el ataque, sino llevar la punta de su espada hacia su némesis.

Un grito ahogado lo sobrecogió.

Rose levantó al mirada y vio a el doble de Scorpius atravesado por la espada del slytherin. En cuestión de segundos, se hizo polvo y desapareció. Scorpius, agitado, volteó y miró a Rose batallando aún con su doble.

- ¡Cruza! ¡No puedes ayudarla! ¡Esa es su pelea!- le gritó el duende.

Scorpius corrió hacia el otro lado del puente y al llegar volteó para continuar viendo la batalla de Rose.

La pelirroja dirigía sus ataques ejerciendo gran fuerza en cada golpe de espada y obligando a su némesis retroceder poco a poco. Pronto, su doble se golpeó la espalda contra el borde del puente y Rose aprovechó el desbalance para asestar un golpe que hizo que su némesis soltara la espada. Ésta cayó puente abajo y desapareció. Rose se dispuso a clavar su espada en su oponente, pero la otra Rose hizo algo inesperado que paralizó a la gryffindoriana.

- No puede ser…- murmuró la pelirroja.

Su némesis tenía ambas manos elevadas a la altura de sus hombros y todos sus dedos estaban encendidos por largas llamas de fuego; le sonrió peligrosamente y sus ojos azules se volvieron amarillos por unos segundos.

Rose vio cómo un círculo de fuego se formaba en el puente, encerrádolas a ambas dentro de él.

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Rose con su espada extendida y temblando. - ¡Basta de fuego!

- Este es nuestro poder.- dijo su némesis, y a Rose le produjo escalofríos escuchar su propia voz con una modulación tan seca y agresiva. – Eres débil y reniegas de él.

- ¡No soy débil, solo no quiero lastimar a nadie más, nunca más!- gritó Rose, a punto de romper en lágrimas. No creía poder soportar la presencia del fuego por mucho tiempo.

La otra Rose esbozó una media sonrisa burlona que deformó su rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y Rose pudo entender qué era aquello que en un principio no había podido identificar en los ojos de su contrincante: eran ansias, ansias puras e intensas de lastimar y causar daño. Su némesis quería destrucción.

- Tú… eres horrible.- le dijo Rose, trémula y con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas. – Tú no puedes estar dentro de mí…

Su némesis rió. Rose no podía reconocer esa risa.

Esa no era su risa.

- Estoy dentro de ti, Rose.- le dijo. – Yo soy la parte de ti que quiere tomar las riendas del poder con el que hemos nacido. Yo soy la que no le teme al fuego; soy la que quiere ver al mundo entero arder.

Rose apretó los puños.

- No te lo voy a permitir.- le dijo.

Y Scorpius, desde el otro lado, pudo ver a través de las llamas cómo los ojos azules de Rose se volvían amarillos.

Un camino de fuego alto corrió directo hacia la otra Rose y la envolvió convirtiéndola en una bola de fuego. Rose escuchó sus gritos mientras su oponente –la representación de su lado más oscuro- caía en el puente, retorciéndose, y luego estallaba en una estela de polvo.

Las llamas se fueron apagando una a una, y de entre las nubes de humo, Scorpius vio a Rose temblando, pero con una expresión firme y valiente en su rostro que le provocó cierta admiración.

El último puente quedó atrás.

**La cueva de los cristales**

A pocos metros del cuarto puente Scorpius y Rose se vieron frente a una entrada rocosa y oscura, similar a un túnel negro o a una herida abierta, de la cual corría una extraña brisa que los refrescó del pesado calor del bosque. Rose se sentía algo descompuesta: los cuatro puentes habían sido muy duros para ella. No lo había tenido que enfrentarse a sus demonios interiores, sino también a sus recuerdos y traumas más profundos. Quizás para Scorpius fue mucho más fácil, pues sus miedos no estaban directamente relacionados con un suceso traumático ocurrido en su vida; o tal vez ella era mucho más sensible, Rose no podía precisarlo. Pero sabía una cosa: había llegado muy lejos en aquella prueba y cada paso le había costado un mundo. Perder no era una opción.

Scorpius respiró profundo. Los dos se encontraban frente a la entrada de la cueva y guardaban silencio, el uno al lado del otro. Sin mirarla, el slytherin habló:

- En el momento en el que entremos, Rose, voy a competir agresivamente.- dijo Scorpius en un tono sincero y directo. – Creo que debes saberlo.

Rose sonrió levemente.

- ¿Cuándo ha sido de otra manera, Malfoy?- le dijo ella y Scorpius también sonrió. – Siempre hemos sido agresivos cuando competimos. Estamos acostumbrados a ganar.

Scorpius se sacó la corbata verde y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Weasley.- dijo el slytherin. – Te esforzaste en esta prueba, fue divertido.

Rose soltó un respingo.

- Habla por ti, a mí no me divirtió ni un poco.

- Eso es porque no tienes el más mínimo sentido de la aventura.- dijo Scorpius, aún sin voltear a mirarla. – Eres aburrida y…

Pero no terminó la frase porque Rose aprovechó ese instante para salir corriendo directo hacia la entrada de la cueva. Scorpius salió corriendo tras ella, y entró.

Ni bien puso en pie adentro y se quedó paralizado por la visión del lugar. Aquella cueva estaba completamente cubierta por trozos de cristales puros y brillantes que resplandecían por doquier. Rose estaba boquiabierta y estática, al igual que el rubio, y miles de flashes llegaron a su mente. La cueva de los cristales….la cueva de los cristales….y entonces, a la vez, los dos lo recordaron:

"_Se dice que, de una de las tantas veces que Merlín le salvó la vida a Arturo siendo su lacayo y sin que éste supiera nada de sus poderes, fue en una excursión en la tierra de fuego. Allí, Merlín y Arturo fueron atacados por la espalda, y Arturo resultó herido. Mientras cuidaba de él, Merlín encontró una cueva peculiar llamada La cueva de los cristales, y era, según las pocas referencias del propio mago, el hogar de los cristales adivinatorios."_

- Por Merlín…- soltó Rose. Los cristales de esa cueva eran especiales: guardaban dentro de sí poderes adivinatorios. ¡Era eso lo que Ásban les había pedido! ¡Que llevaran de regreso el futuro!

Rose y Scorpius se miraron fijamente, los dos, pensando en lo mismo. Por unos segundos ninguno se movió, pero luego, ambos sacaron sus varitas y al unísono exclamaron:

- ¡Bombarda!

Varios trozos de cristal del tamaño de una piedra cayeron al suelo. Rose y Scorpius se abalanzaron sobre éstos, y tomaron uno; acto seguido corrieron hacia la salida de la cueva, empujándose, y cuando salieron vieron con asombro que la carpa roja estaba esperándolos a unos pocos metros. Los dos corrieron hacia ésta con todas sus fuerzas.

Scorpius entró primero, con Rose pisándole los talones.

Al ingresar a la carpa la oscuridad se volvió absoluta. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y podían escucharse. Rose sentía su corazón latiéndole en la boca. No podía perder, simplemente no podía. Sin embargo, Scorpius era más rápido y ágil que ella. Si no pensaba en algo rápido, el rubio llegaría donde Malone antes. Y eso, Rose no podía permitirlo.

Un rayo de luz cortó la salida de la carpa. Rose y Scorpius se precipitaron hacia ésta.

Scorpius saltó sobre una roca y se dispuso a correr cuando algo lo detuvo en seco. Un quejido claro y rotundo llegó de sus espaldas a sus tímpanos y no pudo evitar voltear. En el suelo vio a Rose, quien se sostenía el tobillo con ambas manos y ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Parecía sufrir mucho.

Scorpius hesitó: quería dejarla allí y correr donde Malone, después de todo, nada malo le ocurriría –era solo una torcedura, nada grave- y podría regresar por ella luego. Sin embargo, algo le impedía seguir su camino y lo mantenía allí, de pie, estático.

Soltó un gruñido. Definitivamente, tenía una debilidad por las mujeres. Jamás se podría perdonar a sí mismo dejando a una en tales condiciones. Ni siquiera cuando se trataba de su competencia.

- Maldita sea, Weasley.- dijo mientras se resignaba y caminaba hacia ella. – Maldita sea.

El slytherin se inclinó hacia ella para cargarla, pero entonces la pierna de Rose impactó contra las suyas y él resbaló al suelo.

La pelirroja se puso de pie en milésimas de segundo y salió corriendo.

El listón azul que sostenía el cabello rojo de Rose se soltó y cayó al suelo. Scorpius contuvo la respiración: lo último que pudo ver, además del verde, fue el rojo; el intenso y caótico, violento rojo, atravesando el follaje del bosque y desapareciendo como un espejismo.

Scorpius no se detuvo a pensar en la trampa en la que había caído, se levantó con una rapidez admirable y retomó la carrera: sus piernas corrieron saltando pedrejones y esquivando raíces que surgían de la tierra negra hacia el sol. Pronto, a unos metros, divisó a su presa huyendo como un cervatillo; su cabello rojo serpenteando en el aire, sus ojos azules volteando para verificar con ansiedad que su contrincante amenazaba con alcanzarla, el viento golpeando contra su rostro…

_Rose_, logró soltar de entre sus labios mientras aceleraba, _Rose_.

No se sentía amenazado; ella era demasiado lenta para él. En pocos segundos sintió las puntas de los cabellos de fuego de la Gryffindor rozándole el rostro y entonces, al estirar su brazo, la agarró por la muñeca y la empujó hacia atrás.

El sol cayó directo en el rojo y lo hizo parecer fuego sobre la cabeza de Rose.

Ella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer, pero logró recomponerse y corrió tras el rubio, quien en cuestión de segundos se adelantó metros más allá. Sintió el calor del día desatarse en su interior mientras ponía todo su empeño por alcanzar al Slytherin, aún sabiendo que era caso perdido: jamás fue una buena deportista. Eso, como casi todo lo demás, lo había sacado de su madre. La trampa había sido su único y último recurso; pero aquella no era una prueba de ingenio, sino de velocidad y de fuerza. Y en eso, Scorpius Malfoy era el rey.

Pronto emergió de entre las gruesas ramas del bosque prohibido y se vio, agitada, sudorosa, a medio desfallecer, en los campos de Hogwarts y metros más allá, vio a Scorpius; sudoroso también, respirando agitadamente, con la camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo y la corbata de Slytherin desarreglada. En su mano derecha descansaba la piedra blanca; a su lado estaba el profesor Malone.

- Lo siento señorita Weasley, pero el ganador de la segunda prueba es, indiscutiblemente, el señor Malfoy.

Rose sintió que el aire le faltaba, y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la sonrisa pedante y orgullosa de Scorpius.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

**La rosa de fuego (Parte 2)**

**1.-**

-¡Abran paso!- exclamó Hugo, molesto, empujando a varios gryffindors que se acumulaban en la entrada de la enfermería.

- ¡Quítense ya! ¡Somos familiares!- dijo Dominique, también empujando a algunos alumnos de primero que le impedían pasar.

- Todos son unos metiches irremediables.- dijo Louis a Fred y a Albus. – Ni siquiera les importa Rosie, solo quieren saber si ganó o no la prueba.

Hugo intervino, furioso:

- Pueden meterse la condenada prueba por el…

- ¡Hugo!- lo reprendió Lily.

El castaño se pasó una mano por la cabeza, evidentemente preocupado y frustrado.

- Quiero ver a mi hermana, ¡ahora!- exclamó Hugo.

Lily le dedicó una mirada furibunda a unos cuantos gryffindorianos de cuarto que le estorbaban el camino. Eso bastó para que la muchedumbre empezara a abrirse y darle paso a los Weasley y a los Potter.

- Cuidado Rox

- ¡Auch!

- ¡Dejen de empujar!

- ¡Hey!

- Lucy agarra mi brazo.

- ¡Déjennos pasar!

Adentro, en la enfermería, Rose abrió los ojos lentamente. Al principio vio todo borroso, luego divisó las formas de las camillas a su alrededor y vio a Madame Pomfrey a su lado, sonriéndole. Al pie de la cama se encontraba el profesor Malone, quien pareció aliviado al verla despertar, y a la vez, fastidiado.

- Ya era hora, señorita Weasley.- dijo el profesor Malone. – Creí que me tendría aquí perdiendo el tiempo durante lo que resta de la tarde.

Rose tragó saliva. Sentía un sabor amargo en los labios y la cabeza le pesaba un poco. Sin embargo, se sentía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba haberse sentido cuando cayó desmayada sobre el césped en los campos de Hogwarts.

Madame Promfrey la miró con severidad:

- Señorita Weasley, usted está participando en una competencia que exige fuerza y dedicación extrema. Si no se alimenta apropiadamente y toma las precauciones del caso, ¿cómo cree que su cuerpo aguantará tanta presión?

Rose se humedeció los labios, aún sin poder organizar claramente sus pensamientos.

- Yo sí como…- dijo la pelirroja. – Como mucho, de hecho…

- No es la cantidad, es la calidad.- dijo Madame Pomfrey. – Se le bajó la presión y por eso se desmayó. No es algo que debería pasarle a alguien de su edad solo por correr unos cuantos kilómetros.

"Correr unos cuantos kilómetros y afrontar mis más terribles miedos y recuerdos en un par de horas", pensó Rose, pero no dijo nada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó que su cabello estaba recogido nuevamente. Recordaba haber perdido su listón en el bosque. ¿Cómo era que estaba peinada otra vez?

- Ah, eso.- dijo Malone, leyendo los pensamientos de Rose. – El señor Malfoy lo hizo. Dijo que a usted no le gustaba llevarlo suelto.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en Malone:

- Y….Malfoy, ¿dónde está?- preguntó ella sin poder contenerse. Le había saltado a la vista que el slytherin no estaba en ninguna parte de la enfermería.

- Me ayudó a traerla y luego salió.- dijo el profesor. – Debe haber estado ansioso por contarles a los de su casa que ganó la segunda prueba.

Rose bajó la mirada. De repente se sintió triste y sola. Una vez más resultaba evidente que para Scorpius ella no era nadie: había cumplido con la labor de llevarla a la enfermería y luego había desaparecido. Cuando Megara tuvo el accidente de su brazo, Scorpius permaneció junto a ella en la enfermería. Rose se sintió tonta por pensar en ese asunto, pues las situaciones eran incomparables: Scorpius y Megara eran amigos desde la infancia, además, a él le gustaba ella; en cambio, Rose no era más que una reciente conocida con la que había empezado a llevarse no del todo mal, ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué se hubiera quedado en la enfermería hasta que despertara? Era ridículo.

- Te voy a recetar esta poción; es un suplemento vitamínico que te hará muy bien.- dijo Madame Pomfrey, entregándole un pequeño frasco azul.

- Gracias…- murmuró Rose.

Malone miró su reloj.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Las pistas para la tercera prueba les serán entregadas después de navidad. Me voy.

Y con esto, el profesor caminó hacia las puertas de la enfermería, pero justo antes de que llegara a ellas éstas se abrieron. La pelirroja vio con alegría cómo su hermano y sus primos ingresaban a la estancia. Se sorprendió un poco al verlos preocupados y algo agitados.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Albus, sentándose a su lado. – Supimos que te trajeron a la enfermería y vinimos de inmediato.

- Tranquilos.- dijo Rose, mirando a sus familiares. – Estoy bien. Solo sufrí un pequeño desmayo.

- ¿Desmayo? ¿Tan dura fue la prueba?- preguntó Lucy.

- Fue muy dura.- aseveró Rose.

- Pero, ya te sientes bien, ¿no?- preguntó Fred.

Rose sonrió. Malone dio un respingo y salió del lugar.

- Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor.- respondió ella.

- ¿Segura? Porque si quieres algo, puedo conseguírtelo.- dijo Louis.

- Chicos, estoy bien. En verdad.- dijo Rose.

- Te ves muy cansada.- dijo Dominique, acercándose y acariciándole el rostro. – Esta competencia debe ser difícil.

- No imaginas cuánto.- dijo Rose en voz baja.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron nuevamente y Lorcan y Lysander ingresaron a la estancia.

- Rosie, Rosie, ¿qué te he dicho respecto a desmayarte en cualquier otro sitio que no sea mis brazos?- dijo Lorcan burlonamente mientras se acercaba a la cama en donde descansaba Rose.

Lysander sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña flor amarilla y sonriendo se la extendió a Rose.

- Para ti, mademoiselle.- le dijo.

Rose sonrió y tomó la flor entre sus manos.

- Gracias por venir.- les dijo con suavidad. – Pero no se preocupen, en verdad estoy bien.

Hugo, quien todo ese tiempo había estado hablando con Madame Promfrey, se acercó a la camilla con aparente aire desinteresado y miró a Rose con dureza.

- ¿De qué te sirve ser tan inteligente si no lo pones en práctica?- dijo el castaño, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. – Más te vale que empieces a alimentarte mejor, o le diré a mamá. Y ya sabes cómo se pone con estas cosas.

- Hugo estaba desesperado, creía que algo grave le había pasado a su adorada hermana mayor.- dijo Lily en tono burlón.

- No estaba preocupado.- dijo Hugo, y todos soltaron una pequeña risa. – ¡Que no lo estaba!

- No importa, estoy bien.- dijo Rose. – Me preocuparé más de mi alimentación. Lo prometo.

Hugo le entregó a Rose otro frasco azul.

- Toma.- le dijo.- Le pedí otro a Madame Pomfrey, por si las dudas.

- ¡Oh, qué tierno!- dijo Fred, burlonamente. - ¡Qué hermano tan encantador!

- Cállate, o te golpearé.- le advirtió Hugo, y Fred se calló porque sabía que su primo hablaba en serio.

Albus hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Por quiénes se enteraron que Rose estaba aquí?- preguntó el moreno a los gemelos.

- Todo el colegio lo sabe.- dijo Lorcan.- Algunos alumnos vieron a Scorpius y a Malone traer Rose a la enfermería y la noticia se extendió.

- ¿Entonces quién ganó la segunda prueba?- preguntó Dominique.

Rose borró la sonrisa de su rostro y bajó la mirada, jugando torpemente con los dedos de sus manos. Todos guardaron silencio. Hasta ese momento nadie había pensado en el tema de la competencia, habían estado demasiado preocupados por la salud de Rose como para recordarlo. Sin embargo, ahora quedaba claro que los resultados de ésta no habían sido beneficiosos, y nadie sabía exactamente qué decir para animar a la gryffindoriana. Lily fue la primera en romper el silencio:

- Bueno, ya era hora de que Scorpius Malfoy se esforzara.- dijo en voz alta. – Te tomó desprevenida, es todo. La próxima prueba será tuya.

Rose miró a un lado y continuó en silencio. Pocos segundos después, dijo:

- Todos están afuera, ¿verdad?- preguntó. – Están esperando a tener noticias de la prueba.

Hugo soltó un gruñido.

- Son unos interesados y unos entrometidos.- dijo el castaño.

- Tienen derecho a saber si Gryffindor ha quedado bien o no.- murmuró Rose, con tristeza.

- No, no lo tienen.- dijo Albus. – Esta no es una competencia de Gryffindor versus Slytherin, es una competencia individual, y solo le compete a ti y a Malfoy.

Rose sonrió débilmente.

- No es así como ellos piensan, y lo sabes.- le dijo a su primo.

Fred suspiró.

- Yo me encargaré de decirles los resultados.- dijo el pelirrojo, caminando hacia la puerta. – Al menos así se irán y nos dejarán libre el paso.

- Ya lo saben.- dijo Lorcan, cruzado de brazos. – Cuando Lysander y yo entramos estaban hablando de eso. Supongo que el festejo de los de mi casa les hizo entender que esta vez Scorpius ganó.

Roxanne frunció el ceño.

- No entiendo, ¿si ya lo saben qué hacen allí afuera?

Lysander sonrió mirando a Rose.

- Están preocupados por su campeona.- le dijo. -Quieren demostrarle su apoyo, aún cuando no salió victoriosa.

Los ojos azules de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas y desvió la mirada a un lado para poder recomponerse. Así que al menos los de su casa no se sentían tan decepcionados como ella se sentía de sí misma. Eso era algo bueno. Al menos tenía el apoyo de los suyos.

Respiró profundo y luego miró a sus primos con renovada actitud:

- ¿Nos vamos?- les dijo.

**2.-**

En la sala común de Slytherin todos festejaban a lo grande; había música, bebidas, y varios piqueos que unos alumnos de cuarto habían conseguido de la cocina. Scorpius permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones con Alexander y Megara. Estaba cansado, y tras haber tomado un baño lo único que realmente sentía era ganas de dormir. Tenía la cabeza apoyada al respaldar del mueble y varios mechones rubios aún húmedos caían por su frente.

- No entiendo por qué estás tan malhumorado.- dijo Megara. – ¡Ganaste! Has traído una victoria épica a Slytherin después de tantos años…nos has dado esperanzas de que podemos redimirnos del pasado.

- No estoy de mal humor.- dijo Scorpius, sin mirarla. – Fue una prueba difícil, estoy cansado. Y también molesto, que no es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Megara.

Rose Weasley le puso una trampa a Scorpius para tomar la delantera.- dijo Alexander, y sonrió. – Esa chica en verdad es sorprendente.

Scorpius lo miró con incredulidad.

- ¿La estás defendiendo?- le preguntó el rubio.

- Epa, tranquilo.- dijo Alexander. – No me atrevería a hacer tal cosa. Solo que tienes que admitir que es bastante astuta para ser una Gryffindor. Casi habría calzado bien en nuestra casa.

Megara meneó la cabeza.

- A ver si entiendo bien: ¿Rose Weasley te puso una trampa?

- Sí.- dijo Scorpius, en un tono seco y cortante. – Se atrevió a hacerlo.

- ¿Hizo trampa, y aún así, perdió?- preguntó la morena.

- No hizo trampa.- dijo Alexander. – En la carrera de vuelta ella fingió haberse lastimado para que Scorpius se detuviera y la ayudara. Aprovechó el momento para tomar la delantera. No hizo trampa en la prueba, pero sí que engañó a Scorpius y lo hizo caer en una.

Scorpius mantuvo una expresión seria y malhumorada. Megara sonrió.

- Scorp, creo que exageras. Es decir, no es como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

- No, solo me vio la cara de imbécil. Es todo.- dijo el slytherin en un tono lleno de resentimiento. – No puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

Alexander rió.

- Lo que no puedes creer es que hayas sido engañado por una chica, Scorpius.- le dijo el castaño. – Eso es lo que te tiene tan furioso: haber caído en la trampa de Rose Weasley.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada ácida a Alexander. Megara intervino:

- Dicen que está en la enfermería. ¿Qué pasó?

- Se desmayó.- dijo Alexander. – Y Scorpius la dejó sola en la enfermería con Malone.

El rubio miró a su amigo, irritado.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Quedarme con ella y tomarla de la mano hasta que despertara? .- le dijo con sarcasmo.

- Al menos quedarte hasta saber si estaba bien o no.- dijo el castaño.

- Dejé a Rose con Madame Pomfrey, Malone, y todos los de su casa fuera de la enfermería esperando por ella. Nadie me necesitaba allí.- dijo Scorpius.

- Creí que estaban empezando a llevarse mejor.- comentó Megara.

Scorpius se puso de pie, hastiado, y antes de irse le dijo:

- Cada vez que ella y yo damos un paso hacia delante, irremediablemente terminamos dando dos hacia atrás.

Y con esto se dirigió a las escaleras que daban al sector de los dormitorios masculinos. Megara suspiró.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con estos dos?- preguntó la morena a Alexander.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y meditó durante algunos instantes. Luego de un par de segundos, sonrió, y dijo:

- Creo que son mucho más parecidos de lo que creen, y por eso chocan.- miró a Megara con cierta complicidad. – Y también creo que de una forma muy particular están empezando a hacerse amigos.

Megara miró perpleja a Alexander, y luego soltó una pequeña risa.

- ¡Un Malfoy y una Weasley, amigos! Mira nada más las cosas que se te ocurren.

La fiesta continuó hasta muy tarde por la noche.

Gryffindor durmió en silencio.

**3.-**

A la mañana siguiente, Rose vio el sol salir a través de los cristales desde la comodidad de su cama y se llevó la almohada a la cara. Durante toda la noche trató de dormir para poder transportarse al mundo de Camelot, pero la ansiedad se lo impidió y a pesar del cansancio no consiguió dormir. Toda la noche había pasado deprimida por la pérdida de la segunda prueba, el recuerdo del incendio que creó cuando era una niña, y su propio temor, el temor que le tenía a sus habilidades. A pesar de ello, la mañana llegó solo para empeorarlo todo: aquel día iba a ser –estaba segura- uno de los peores de su vida.

Aquel día todos los alumnos de Hogwarts viajarían a casa de sus padres para pasar las festividades junto a su familia y amigos.

Rose, por el contrario, viajaría a pasar las festividades en la casa de totales extraños.

La pelirroja apretó más la almohada contra su rostro. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de su alcoba la hizo sentarse sobre la cama.

- ¿Rose?- dijo la voz de Agnes Brown tras la puerta. – Hugo me pidió que te enviara esto. Te lo deslizo por la puerta, ¿si?

Una carta corrió por el piso hacia el centro de la habitación. Rose se sobresaltó.

Era la respuesta de sus padres.

Corrió hacia ella y la abrió con desesperación. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, ellos le dirían que tenía terminantemente prohibido pasar navidad en Hogwarts y que debía regresar ese mismo día a casa.

Sin embargo, su esperanza se vio aniquilada cuando leyó claramente la aprobación de sus padres:

"_Rosie:_

_Tenemos que admitir que no nos ha causado mucha gracia que pases navidad lejos de nosotros, pero comprendemos completamente que quieras esforzarte y dar lo mejor de ti en esta competencia. Amor, te apoyamos y queremos que llegues tan alto como tú quieras llegar. Te extrañamos, y te deseamos lo mejor._

_Te quieren y te adoran,_

_Tus padres._

_Pd: Te mandamos un Mouse de chocolate."_

Rose suspiró, decepcionada. Estaba segura de que Hugo se había quedado con su mousse, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Con hastío se sacó el anillo y lo dejó sobre el velador. Tomó un baño rápido que le despejó un poco la mente, y cuando salió, con desgano armó su equipaje, el cual dejó al borde de la cama para que fuera llevado al tren. No tenía idea de cómo haría para ingresar a los vagones sin ser vista por sus primos ni por nadie, pero supuso que Scorpius tenía algún plan para eso.

Por lo pronto, tenía hambre: así que luego de guardarse el anillo en el bolsillo de su jean, salió al comedor.

Allí, todos desayunaban rápidamente, ansiosos por partir de una buena vez a sus respectivos hogares. Sus primos estaban contentos: Lorcan y Lysanser habían decidido pasar navidad en la madriguera también, pues Luna y Rodolf Scamander fueron invitados por los Weasley y los Potter. Albus y Lily le insistieron para que dejara a un lado los deberes de la competencia y fuera con ellos. Rose, quien por dentro moría por aceptar, tuvo que negarse enfatizando su necesidad de aplicarse más que nunca en la competencia. Sus primos, desanimados, lo aceptaron.

- No será lo mismo sin ti, Rosie.- dijo Louis. – Pero lo entendemos.

En todo el desayuno Scorpius no apareció por el comedor. Tampoco estaban ni Megara ni Alexander. Rose se preguntó si habrían desayunado antes, o si aún no se habían levantado. Seguramente la celebración de Slytherin había durado gran parte de la noche, así que no sería nada raro que así fuese.

Tan pronto acabó de desayunar, Rose se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor.

En la primera esquina del pasillo, una mano la tomó del brazo y la hizo voltear.

Rose saltó, entre asustada y sorprendida, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio los ojos verdes de Alexander Nott frente a ella, amables y algo misteriosos.

- Shh.- dijo el castaño, llevándose el índice a los labios y sonriéndole. – Sígueme.

Alexander dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Rose permaneció en su lugar, confundida.

- Yo…no entiendo…- dijo la pelirroja.

El slytherin regresó sobre sus pasos y la tomó de la mano.

- Scorpius me envió por ti. Tenemos que hacer que entres al tren antes que los demás, ya sabes, para evitar comentarios.- dijo el castaño.

Rose pestañeó varias veces y cuando Alexander empezó a caminar, fue halada por la mano que la sostenía. Ella ejerció fuerza y lo detuvo.

- No me he despedido de mis primos…- le dijo, tímidamente.

Alexander rió.

- Lo siento, Rose, pero tienes demasiados primos. Despedirte de ellos te tomaría horas.- dijo el slytherin. – Vamos, o Scorpius nos matará a los dos.

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer lo que Scorpius quiere que haga?- dijo Rose, entre molesta y confundida.

- Por que así es él: autoritario.- dijo Alexander. – Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que no te combiene contradecirlo ahora.

Rose miró a Alexander con total incomprensión.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó.

- Está muy disgustado por lo que hiciste. Ya sabes, lo de engañarlo para tomar la delantera.

Las mejillas de Rose se encendieron intensamente y bajó la mirada. Había olvidado por completo que había hecho esa pequeña jugada. Pero, ¿por qué estaba Scorpius molesto si igual había ganado? Además, era él quien siempre insistía en mantener una competencia agresiva y del todo por el todo. Ella solo había jugado la única carta que le quedaba, nada más.

Alexander le sonrió.

- Sabes, te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas.- le dijo, y le pasó rápidamente el dedo índice por una de sus mejillas. – Vamos.

Y Rose, nuevamente, se vio siendo conducida contra su voluntad por el largo pasillo.

**4.-**

Después del desayuno, Roxanne regresó a su sala común. Había olvidado sobre su velador unos libros que pensaba revisar en tiempos muertos durante su estadía en la madriguera. Allí siempre era una locura, pero no quería correr el riesgo de haber tenido oportunidad para leer y no haber llevado nada.

Roxanne avanzó por los pasillos de la sección de dormitorios femeninos y se sobresaltó cuando encontró la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. Se quedó estática durante algunos segundos, repasando mentalmente si la había dejado así al salir. No, ella recordaba perfectamente haberla cerrado.

Algo estaba mal.

La ravenclaw entró a la habitación y dio un pequeño salto al ver a Lysander acostado en su cama. Se llevó una mano al pecho y dio un respingo de furia.

- Lysander, tienes exactamente tres segundos para salir de mi cama y de mi habitación, o no respondo.- dijo la mulata.

- Eso suena bien: muero por saber qué vas a hacerme.- dijo Lysander, mirándola intensamente. Roxanne entornó los ojos.

- ¡No puedes entrar a mi habitación así como así!- le exclamó, molesta.

- Solo vine a recoger el libro que te presté. Pienso releerlo en el viaje.- dijo el rubio, tomando un tomo delgado de encima del velador. – Además, en un futuro compartiremos el mismo cuarto. No sé por qué exageras el asunto.

Roxanne respiró profundo, intentando calmarse.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer esto.- le dijo con una expresión severa. – Hablo en serio.

- ¿Hacer qué?- le preguntó Lysander.

- Esto de bromear con que nos casaremos y todo lo demás.- dijo Roxanne. – Esto de venir y entrar a mi habitación o esperarme afuera de ésta. No tienes idea de lo que he tenido que escuchar gracias a tus juegos.

Lysander saltó de la cama y miró a la morena directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que has tenido que escuchar?- le preguntó.

Roxanne suspiró.

- Eso no es relevante.- le dijo ella. – Eres un año mayor y eres un chico, no puedes entrar a mi habitación y es mejor que dejes de hacerme esas bromas molestas.

Lysander hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Yo no estoy bromeando.

Roxanne enmudeció durante unos pocos segundos, luego meneó la cabeza.

- Esto no es un juego Lysander. Para ti es muy divertido, pero para mí no. Las chicas en este colegio, no sé por qué, tienen una obsesión contigo y Lorcan. Que hagas ese tipo de bromas en frente de otros me vuelve el blanco de una manada de adolescentes hormonales celosas que de lo único que hablan es de cómo no soy tan linda como Emiliana Weis…

Lysander la interrumpió, sonriendo:

- Ah, de eso se trata. ¿Estás celosa, chocolate?

Roxanne frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando Lysander cortó toda distancia y la hizo retroceder hasta pegarse contra la puerta, la cual se cerró por el peso de la espalda de Roxanne. Lysander colocó el seguro y luego puso ambas manos a los lados de la morena, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de escapatoria. La miró a los ojos y ella sintió que la habilidad de hablar se le había muerto por dentro.

- Aclaremos unas cuantas cosas antes de irnos.- le dijo el rubio, casi susurrándole. Sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban. – Primero, si Emiliana Weis apareciera desnuda en mi cuarto, estoy convencido de que no provocaría la mitad de lo que tú provocas en mí cuando te sientas en el sillón de la sala común y cruzas las piernas, sin darte cuenta de que la falda siempre se te sube unos cuantos centímetros más de lo debido, lo suficiente como para ver un poco más arriba de tu rodilla.

Roxanne tragó saliva.

- Eres un pervertido.- le dijo.

Lysander sonrió.

- Por tu culpa, chocolate.- le dijo. - ¿Te acuerdas cuando estabas en primero y yo en segundo, y pasamos vacaciones en la madriguera? Usabas esos shorts cortos que definitivamente te empezaban a quedar diferentes. Los usabas cuando tenías nueve, pero entonces tenías las piernas de una niña. Tu mamá, Angelina, te los quitó esas vacaciones porque se dio cuenta de que su hija ya estaba en edad de despertar ciertos…pensamientos.

- ¡Yo era una niña!- soltó Roxanne. – Definitivamente eres un pervertido.

- Segundo,- la interrumpió Lysander. –…no estoy bromeando, ni jugando, Roxanne.- hizo una pausa en la que se pegó aún más a ella. La morena se aplastó contra la puerta. – He decidido que estaremos juntos, y así será. Solo he estado esperando a que crezcas lo suficiente, es todo.

Lysander pasó su mano por el cuello de Roxanne y ella cerró los ojos. Aquella caricia la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

- Tercero,- continuó el rubio. – Ya que hemos dejado en claro esto, creo que es evidente que no puedes hacer ciertas cosas como bailar tango con extraños. En realidad, no puedes bailar con nadie. He esperado demasiado como para que alguien más que no sea yo, te toque.

Roxanne abrió los ojos y nuevamente se hundió en los celestes del gemelo. Lysander rozó lentamente sus labios contra los de ella y la morena tembló. Una corriente de electricidad la recorrió y explotó en el centro de su estómago. Un deseo que jamás había experimentado antes surgió de su vientre, y de repente, deseó intensamente ser besada. Quería mucho más que ese roce, pero no sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería. Jamás había besado a nadie.

Lysander se separó dolorosamente de Roxanne, y soltó un pequeño gruñido, casi imperceptible.

- Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo Lysander, y quitó el seguro de la puerta.

Roxanne se movió torpemente, haciéndose a un lado. Antes de salir, Lysander le sonrió:

- Cuando vuelvan a molestarte, puedes decirles que eres mi novia.- dijo el rubio. – No estarás mintiendo.

Y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

**5.-**

- ¿Y si alguien entra?- preguntó Rose a Alexander Nott, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado en un compartimento del tren.

- Nadie va a entrar, es nuestro compartimento personal.- dijo el castaño. -Además, estás en el vagón de Slytherin. Tus primos están muy lejos.

Rose suspiró y miró por la ventana, el alumnado de Hogwarts se congregaba fuera del tren, despidiéndose de los que se quedaban e ingresando emocionados por las festividades. La gryffindoriana sintió envidia.

Alexander sonrió.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- le dijo él, amablemente. – Los padres de Scorpius…los conozco desde siempre. Son buenas personas. Estarás bastante cómoda.

Rose miró a Alexander y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Es solo que…es la primera vez que no paso navidad con mi familia.- le dijo, abriéndose con él. Por alguna razón, con Alexander se sentía capaz de hacerlo; quizás porque el castaño tenía los mismos ojos verdes de Albus y era amable con ella, no lo sabía. – Y creo que la segunda prueba me ha puesto algo…susceptible.

- Le has dado pelea a Scorpius.- dijo Alexander. – Ni él mismo se lo esperaba. Creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que al principio se llevaban tan mal.

Rose sonrió.

- En realidad, ahora nos llevamos mal, antes nos llevábamos pésimo.- dijo la pelirroja, y rió un poco al recordar los primeros incidentes con el slytherin. – Una vez, incluso, le rompí la nariz….

- ¿Qué?- soltó Alexander, y rió.

- Fue un accidente, claro.- dijo Rose. – Como ves, las cosas nunca se pusieron a nuestro favor.

Alexander miró a Rose y adquirió un aire pensativo.

- No tomes muy en serio las actitudes de Scorpius. Ahora está molesto, pero mañana nadie sabe cómo estará. Él es así. De hecho, hay muy pocas personas que son capaces de hacerlo enojar, y todas esas le importan. Así que supongo que ha empezado a tenerte en alta estima.

- No lo creo.- dijo Rose.

Entonces, la puerta del compartimento se abrió.

Rose vio, algo nerviosa, como Scorpius y Megara aparecían en el umbral de la entrada del compartimento. Ambos habían estado riendo, y al ingresar, se quedaron mudos como si la presencia de Rose –era evidente que Nott no era quien les incomodaba- hubiera interrumpido abruptamente la hilaridad del momento. La pelirroja se sintió fuera de lugar, tal y como lo esperaba. Se mantuvo en expectante silencio mientras Scorpius y Megara cerraban la puerta del compartimento tras ellos. La morena tosió dos veces y se aclaró la garganta. El silencio era bastante incómodo.

- ¿De qué se reían tanto? Claro, si se puede saber. – preguntó Alexander con total soltura. Parecía no haberse percatado de la tensión del momento, o al menos parecía ignorarla.

- De Samuel Fog, de quién más.- dijo Megara, sentándose al lado de Scorpius, justo frente a Alexander y Rose.

Scorpius aprovechó el momento y le lanzó a Alexander una caja de flavor beans. El castaño la atajó perfectamente.

- Samuel Fog es un slytherin de sexto, compañero de cuarto de Lorcan.- le dijo Alexander a Rose, explicándole. - Digamos que él tiene una pequeña obsesión con Megara. – abrió su caja de flavor beans y se la extendió a la gryffindoriana. - ¿Quieres?

Rose meneó la cabeza en forma negativa.

-No, gracias.- le dijo con amabilidad. - No me gustan mucho las grajeas de sabores; una vez me tocó una de vómito.

Scorpius soltó un pequeño ruido de su garganta que fue, evidentemente, sarcástico. Todos lo miraron. Hasta entonces el rubio había fingido magistralmente que Rose no estaba allí; ni siquiera la había mirado fuera de los breves e inevitables segundos a la entrada del compartimento. Sin embargo, ahora había reaccionado ante un comentario de Rose, y no de forma halagadora. Sus ojos grises miraron a Alexander.

- Claro que no le gustan.- comentó Scorpius en un tono impersonal. - Los flavor beans son impredecibles, y a Rose no le gusta nada que sea sorpresivo o espontáneo.- miró a la gryffindoriana, pero ella guardó silencio.- Rose prefiere tener el control sobre las cosas, incluso sobre las mas sencillas. ¿O me equivoco?

Un silencio pesado se levantó en el compartimento. Scorpius miraba a Rose como si estuviera estableciendo una charla común y corriente, pero tanto Alexander como Megara habían notado la acidez del comentario y no sabían bien cómo reaccionar o qué decir para romper la tensión. Rose miró por la ventana con el mentón ligeramente elevado y se abstuvo de responder. A Scorpius esto le pareció una muestra más de soberbia.

- Entonces, Rose, ¿qué dulce te gusta?.- le preguntó Alexander a la pelirroja, intentando romper el silencio.

Rose lo miró con cierta timidez e incomodidad, pero esforzándose por ocultarlo. ¿Era realmente así como serían las festividades? Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar como una niña. Extrañaba a su madre, a su padre, a su gato, a sus abuelos...extrañaba a su familia. Guardó todos sus sentimientos en el fondo de su pecho y esbozó una sonrisa valiente para Alexander.

-Las ranas de chocolate.- le dijo.

El castaño sonrió.

-Buena elección. Te compraré una. Vuelvo enseguida.

-No es necesario, en serio. Estoy bien.- dijo Rose, algo avergonzada.

-Sé que estás bien, pero quiero comprarte una. El carro de dulces no debe estar lejos. Ya vengo.

Alexander se puso de pie y salió del compartimento.

El silencio, otra vez, se volvió denso y agobiante.

Rose volvió a mirar por la ventana, lo que menos quería era enfrentarse a la incomodidad del resentimiento de Scorpius y la poca familiaridad que tenía con Megara. Se sentía como una total intrusa, alguien que no encajaba en el espacio de los slytherins. Rose contuvo un suspiro. Inmediatamente después vio por el reflejo de la ventana a Scorpius dibujando algo con el dedo índice en la mano a Megara. La morena sonreía, y cuando él terminó lo que dibujaba -o escribía- en su mano, ella rió.

Rose sintió una punzada en el centro de su pecho y respiró profundo. Cerró los ojos.

- Me enteré de que estuviste unas cuantas horas en la enfermería.- dijo Megara. Rose se volteó para mirarla, algo sorprendida de que la morena le hablara. - ¿Estás bien?

Rose asintió.

- Sí, solo se me bajó un poco la presión. Nada serio.

Scorpius jugaba con su corbata, desinteresado. Megara asintió y se esforzó por esconder una sonrisa algo burlona. Parecía encontrar graciosa la tensión en el compartimento. Pocos segundos después carraspeó y dijo:

- Es extraño que ésta sea la primera vez que intercambio palabras contigo.- le dijo a Rose. - Parece una broma, teniendo en cuenta que estudiamos en el mismo colegio y vamos en el mismo año.

- Pero estamos en casas opuestas.- remarcó Scorpius, interviniendo. - Y ella es una Weasley; hija de héroes, apellido de oro, favorita de todos…. En realidad, no es tan sorprendente.

Rose se humedeció los labios y apretó ligeramente los puños, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle al slytherin que dejara de una buena vez los comentarios de doble filo. Bien podía responderle a cada uno de sus golpes disfrazados, pero no tenía ganas de confrontarlo frente a sus amigos. Tampoco tenía ganas de pelear. Nada lograría con ello, solo empeorar la situación.

Respiró profundo; si quería sobrevivir al nido de las serpientes, debía ser fuerte y aguantar.

- Creo que, en realidad, el que no hayamos hablado nunca se debe a que recién este año estamos compartiendo clases.- dijo Rose a Megara, fingiendo no haber escuchado la intervención del slytherin.

La morena esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Eres agradable. No me lo esperaba.- dijo la slytherin. - Es decir, con el hermano que tienes...- Megara guardó silencio unos segundos, arrepentida de lo que se le había escapado tan imprudentemente. Se aclaró la garganta y rectificó: – Quiero decir...es que bueno...

- Está bien.- dijo Rose de forma comprensiva. - Lo entiendo. Hugo puede ser algo… cerrado, a veces.

Scorpius contuvo un respingo. ¿Algo cerrado? ¿Acaso el amor de hermana no le dejaba ver la enorme burbuja en la que Hugo Weasley tenía encerrado su cerebro?

- Es que…por el quidditch hemos tenido algunos...roces con él.- dijo Megara. - Siempre imagine que serías como tu hermano y que ni siquiera nos podrías dirigir la palabra.

Rose sonrió tristemente.

- Sí, creo que muchos creyeron eso de mí.- dijo la pelirroja, y miró brevemente a Scorpius. - Pero no todos los gryffindors juzgamos a los slytherins por cosas del pasado.

Megara se encogió de hombros y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldar del asiento.

- Puede ser.- dijo la morena.- En todo caso es bueno saber que, ya que pasaremos navidad juntos, no tendremos ese tipo de roces contigo.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y Alexander entró. Rápidamente la cerró tras de sí y se sentó al lado de Rose.

-Listo- le dijo, dándole una rana de chocolate.

Rose tomó la caja entre sus manos y sonrió tímidamente. Scorpius miró al castaño, nuevamente ignorando la presencia de la gryffindoriana.

- ¿Van a venir tus padres?- le preguntó a Alexander.

- Y claro, ¿cómo podrían resistirse a una invitación de Astoria Malfoy?- dijo Alexander en tono burlón.

- Los míos también irán.- dijo Megara, comiendo una grajea y mirando a Scorpius. – Tengo entendido que muchas familias han confirmado su asistencia. Parece que tu madre planea hacer la fiesta de navidad igual que todos los años: grande y suntuosa.

Scorpius entornó los ojos y se dejó resbalar un poco por el asiento, de su mochila sacó un libro.

- Será una fiesta bastante larga. Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.- dijo Alexander en tono juguetón.

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron con malicia.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo el rubio, y luego miró a Rose incisivamente - Sé que no te gusta salir de los esquemas, Weasley, pero de la fiesta de mi madre vamos a terminar escapándonos. Es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora; a menos de que quieras quedarte… quién sabe, quizás te gusten ese tipo de fiestas.

Rose miró a Scorpius con frialdad y dureza, pero se mantuvo callada. Alexander y Megara intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad y durante algunos segundos nadie dijo nada. Rose estaba rígida como una estatua, conteniendo algo que parecía querer brotar por sus grandes ojos azules, mientras que Scorpius permanecía relajado, pero con una actitud ruda y provocadora marcada en sus ojos metálicos. Luego de algunos segundos, Alexander habló:

- No parece gustarte ese tipo de fiestas aburridas y de etiqueta.- le dijo a Rose, sonriéndole.

- No, no me gustan.- dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar al rubio.- Pero Scorpius tiene razón: soy aburrida.

Scorpius cortó el contacto visual y abrió el libro que había sacado minutos antes. Alexander pegó la espalda contra el asiento.

- Lo dudo mucho; si eres capaz de hacer caer a Scorpius en una trampa tienes que ser la diversión en persona.- dijo el castaño. Scorpius le dedicó una mirada asesina a su amigo y continuó revisando el libro hoscamente. - ¿Cómo sueles pasar navidad?

Rose perdió la mirada en un punto vacío y sonrió como si el solo recuerdo de sus navidades pasadas fuera igual que un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla.

- No es nada especial. En navidad siempre nos reunimos todos los Weasley y los Potter en la madriguera.

- ¿Madriguera?- preguntó Megara.

- Sí... Es una casa pequeña en donde viven mis abuelos, Arthur y Molly Weasley.- Rose sonrió con calidez.- En verdad es un lugar bastante estrecho y no sé cómo hacemos para entrar todos allí, pero nos las arreglamos. A veces dormimos cuatro en un mismo cuarto.- rió e hizo una pequeña pausa. - La noche de navidad, mi abuela cocina para todos. A veces yo la ayudo a poner la mesa; a veces lo hacen mis primos. Comemos en una mesa larga y angosta y es un desastre porque todos hablan a la vez y cada grupo tiene conversaciones distintas…aún así, a pesar del caos, es una cena deliciosa. Al final, nos sentamos en la sala junto a la fogata e intercambiamos regalos. Luego contamos historias...es algo así como una tradición. Mi abuelo suele enseñarnos lo último en tecnología muggle...todo con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos.- Rose suspiró y se llevó algunos rizos sueltos atrás de la oreja. - No es nada especial, como les dije; no es una fiesta elegante ni concurrida, pero es una reunión familiar cálida y tibia...tal vez aburrida, sí, pero me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Todos guardaron silencio, un silencio que contrario a los anteriores no fue tenso ni incómodo, sino comprensivo y de aceptación. Tanto Alexander como Megara parecían imaginar en sus mentes el escenario que les había descrito Rose; en cuanto a Scorpius, él había dejado el libro a un lado a la mitad del relato de la gryffindoriana. Tenía sus ojos clavados en Rose, pero esta vez su mirada estaba clara y despejada de todo tipo de resentimiento. Las palabras de la pelirroja habían calado hondo en él, de forma suave y a la vez definitiva. No pudo evitar conmoverse con la forma en la que la pelirroja había descrito a su familia: era evidente que Rose extrañaba a sus familiares y que, gracias a él, aquella navidad la pasaría rodeada de extraños. Por un momento, Scorpius se sintió culpable. No solo la había forzado a compartir navidad con desconocidos, sino que también la pondría en un ambiente totalmente ajeno al de la calidez de la madriguera. Una navidad en la mansión Malfoy era –él lo sabía mejor que nadie- lo opuesto a la descripción de Rose.

Al lado del slytherin, Megara sonrió.

- Vaya, esa es una navidad bastante distinta a la que nosotros estamos acostumbrados.- dijo la morena. - Si yo tuviera una así esperándome en casa, no iría a la de Scorpius.

Alexander se cruzó de brazos.

- A mí no me suena para nada una navidad aburrida ni ordinaria.- comentó. - ¿Tú qué opinas Scorpius?

Rose miró por la ventana, segura de que se aproximaba un comentario ácido por parte del slytherin. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó decir:

- No.- dijo el rubio, y Rose lo miró directamente a los ojos. – No es una navidad ordinaria.- Scorpius evitó mirar a la pelirroja. – Suena bien.

Rose guardó silencio, pero continuó mirando a Scorpius durante algunos segundos. No necesitó más para saber que él había decidido dejar a un lado las agresiones. Pudo verlo a través de sus ojos metálicos; aún estaba molesto, pero por alguna extraña razón parecía haber perdido todo interés en continuar aguijoneándola con comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes. Rose sonrió por dentro: tal vez el rubio se había cansado de sacarle en cara lo de la segunda prueba. En realidad, no tenía idea de por qué Scorpius había dejado de agredirla, pero se sentía mucho mejor ahora que él había vuelto a ser cordial a pesar de su mal humor.

El slytherin volvió a su libro y maldijo por dentro. A ese punto, el rubio encontraba cómica su debilidad por Rose; era evidente que no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con ella, simplemente no podía. No sabía si era debido a la inocencia de la gryffindoriana, o a esa aparente delicadeza que él había comprobado escondía también astucia y audacia. Rose, a veces, le inspiraba ternura, y otras, rivalidad y exasperación. Era una mezcla que lograba llevarlo de un extremo a otro, y se preguntó si en realidad no era eso lo que más le agradaba de ella; lo único que le agradaba.

Unas horas después, cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Londres, Rose contuvo la respiración. El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue el de cómo haría para salir sin ser vista por los cientos de estudiantes que en ese momento se disponían a abandonar el tren. Scorpius notó y sintió su preocupación. De inmediato entendió cuál era la causa, como si cada día se le hiciera más sencillo navegar por los sentimientos de la gryffindoriana; como si, en realidad, los sentimientos de ella fuesen suyos.

- Tranquila Weasley.- dijo el rubio, guardando su libro en su mochila y colocándose una chaqueta de cuero negro. - Lo tengo todo planeado. Nadie te verá en mala compañía.

Megara frunció el ceño.

- ¿Nosotros somos la mala compañía?- preguntó.

- Absolutamente.- dijo Alexander, sonriendo. - Lo siento Rose; trataremos de no pervertirte mucho estos días.

Rose pestañeó varias veces y mantuvo sus ojos azules bien abiertos, como si estuviera algo asustada por lo que el castaño le había acabado de decir.

Alexander rió.

- En verdad eres tierna, Rose.- le dijo el castaño. Scorpius lo miró fugazmente de una forma enigmática que nadie comprendió. Se puso de pie y observó en silencio por la ventana cómo la plataforma empezaba a llenarse. Rose entendió de repente el plan de Scorpius: pensaba esperar a que todos abandonaran el tren y entonces, solo entonces, bajar para mezclarse con la gente que transitaba de un lado a otro en la estación. Suspiró. Solo esperaba que nadie la viera, porque si sus primos, o aun peor, sus padres se enteraban de que había mentido, estaría en serios problemas.

Después de media hora, Scorpius abrió la puerta del compartimento y le hizo una señal a todos con la cabeza para que lo siguieran. Los cuatro caminaron en fila india hasta la salida y una vez afuera, Rose respiró el aire fresco de Londres. Por un momento creyó estar cerca de su casa, con sus padres. No sabía por qué estaba tan melancólica; era la primera vez que extrañaba tanto a sus padres. Debía ser fuerte si quería soportar los tres días de vacaciones navideñas.

Los slytherins y la gryffindoriana cruzaron la estación a paso rápido. Scorpius encabezaba al grupo, Megara lo secundaba y Alexander se encontraba justo antes de Rose, quien lo precedía. Mientras avanzaban, el castaño se volteó y sacó de su bolsillo un gorro verde que le colocó a la pelirroja en la cabeza. Por unos instantes Rose no pudo ver nada porque el gorro le tapó más de la mitad de la cara; se lo acomodó sin parar de caminar.

- Nadie te podrá reconocer si no te pueden ver.- dijo Alexander, con astucia.

Giraron en una esquina y junto a una cerca metálica un hombre alto, de bigote negro y alargado, con la vestimenta de un mayordomo hizo una reverencia a Scorpius. El slytherin le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Hola Pete.- dijo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo está, amo?- dijo el mayordomo. - Qué bueno verlo. Y también a ustedes, señorita Megara, señor Alexander.

- Vamos Pete.- dijo Alexander, desordenándole el cabello perfectamente peinado. - Deja las formalidades a un lado con nosotros.

- Es inútil.- comentó Scorpius.- He tratado de hacer que se comporte como un ser humano normal desde hace años, pero no tiene caso.

Megara rió y Rose esbozó una sonrisa amistosa. Scorpius fijó sus ojos metálicos en el gorro que la pelirroja tenía aún sobre su cabeza y se lo quitó.

- ¿Y esto?- le preguntó, mirando con desagrado el gorro que sostenía en su mano. - No sé nada de moda, Weasley, pero esto es más grande que tu cabeza.

Rose se sonrojó.

- Yo se lo puse.- dijo Alexander. - Ya sabes, para camuflarla. Además, creí que se vería graciosa.

Rose frunció levemente el ceño y Alexander sonrió ampliamente. A Scorpius no pareció hacerle gracia alguna nada de aquello y se dirigió a Pete:

- ¿Te encargaste ya del equipaje?

- Sí, todo está listo amo.- respondió el mayordomo.

- Te presento a…- el rubio se detuvo unos segundos, pensando en cómo definir a la gryffindoriana. -… una invitada.- dijo Scorpius, finalmente.- Se llama Rose. Rose, Pete. Pete, Rose.

Pete hizo una pequeña reverencia que la pelirroja sintió innecesaria.

- Será un honor atenderla.- dijo el mayordomo.

Scorpius le lanzó el gorro a Alexander y éste se lo puso. Luego miro a Pete:

- Bien, vámonos.- le dijo.

- Como guste, amo.- dijo el mayordomo, sacando de su bolsillo un reloj antiguo y aparentemente liviano.

Todos se coloraron alrededor del reloj, Rose los imitó.

- A la cuenta de tres.- dijo Scorpius. - Uno...dos...tres.

Y Rose sintió un torbellino de viento abrazándola y absorbiéndola por completo.

Segundos después apareció frente a unas rejas altas de hierro bañadas en plata con esculturas de ángeles de ónix montados en dragones a los costados. Era, sin duda alguna, la entrada más elegante y suntuosa que hubiese visto jamás. Los slytherins caminaron hacia las rejas y éstas se abrieron de par en par. Rose se apresuró a seguirlos. Transitaron por un camino de piedras grises y rodeados de un jardín con arbustos perfectamente podados y fuentes móviles. No tardaron mucho en alcanzar las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión Malfoy. Rose no pudo evitar abrir la boca cuando vio las dimensiones del lugar. La casa de Scorpius era seis o siete veces su casa. Quizás más. Nunca fue buena con los cálculos.

Pete les abrió la puerta principal y varias mucamas formaron una columna de recepción en la entrada. Scorpius ni siquiera las miró al ingresar y dejó caer su mochila en un sillón del lobby. Rose aún no conseguía cerrar su boca: el techo de la mansión estaba cubierto por pinturas renacentistas y góticas que se movían y deslizaban de un lado al otro; las mesas, las sillas, los muebles y las lámparas parecían haber sido sacadas de un cuento, eran elegantes y sofisticadas, también con piezas de ónix. Impresionantes.

Alexander puso su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Rose y le cerró la boca con delicadeza. Scorpius alcanzó a verlo y se sintió irritado.

- Síganme.- les dijo y se dio la vuelta.

- Scorp no parece de buen humor hoy.- dijo Megara mientras tomaba la mochila que el rubio había dejado y abandonaba el lobby. Alexander y Rose la siguieron.

Cuando la pelirroja entró a la sala sintió el impulso de volver a abrir la boca, deslumbrada, pero se contuvo. Más que una sala, lo que tenía enfrente era un enorme salón con distintas estancias que de por sí eran bastante grandes de forma independiente. De una de esas estancias una mujer alta, rubia y bastante hermosa emergió, casi corriendo, y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Querido! Te esperábamos.- dijo Astoria mientras cruzaba el salón con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a abrazar a su hijo; pero entonces se detuvo. Sus ojos turquesa se fijaron en Rose como si hubiese visto un nuevo mueble en medio de su sala, uno que no había comprado y que encontraba curioso e interesante.

Scorpius tomó a Rose del brazo y la haló hasta colocarla a su lado.

- Olvidé avisarles que este año decidí invitar a alguien más.- dijo Scorpius, y luego dirigió la mirada hacia un mueble de cuero negro que se encontraba al fondo. - Hola papá.

Rose pudo ver en la última estancia a un hombre que la hizo contener la respiración. Supo de inmediato que aquel hombre de cabello platinado, de ojos grises y perfil respingado, de traje oscuro y claramente refinado y de expresión ilegible, era Draco Malfoy; el mismo del que su padre le había hablado durante años, aquel que había permitido que su madre fuera torturada sin piedad alguna, aquel que durante años despreció a los mestizos, aquel que seguramente aún tenía un tatuaje en su antebrazo como souvenir de su ideología pasada; como marca de errores indelebles. A Rose se le congeló la sangre. Draco bajó el periódico que tenía entre sus manos y miró a su hijo durante breves segundos, luego sus ojos grisáceos se clavaron en Rose y su expresión cambió perceptiblemente; fue como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Su rostro se tensó y en cuestión de instantes empalideció. Rose le sostuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos y luego la bajó al suelo. Tragó saliva: tenía un grito ahogado en la garganta.

- Rose Weasley Granger, ¿cierto?- dijo Astoria, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Rose pensó que era, sin duda, una de las mujeres más bellas que hubiese visto jamás. Draco Malfoy también era indescriptiblemente apuesto. "Así que de ellos sacó Scorpius toda su monstruosidad", pensó la pelirroja. Astoria sonrió. - Vaya, qué sorpresa.

Astoria miró brevemente a Draco, y éste le devolvió la mirada. Scorpius hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

- ¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe ésta...grata sorpresa?- preguntó Astoria.

Scorpius miró a su madre con naturalidad.

Estamos en el mismo colegio, vamos en el mismo año, competimos juntos…. ¿Qué es lo sorprendente?

Rose contuvo un respingo. Apellido de oro, hija de héroes, casas opuestas… ¿A dónde se habían ido los argumentos que Scorpius había esgrimido contra ella unas pocas horas atrás?

Astoria guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego le sonrió a Rose.

- Disculpa que esté sorprendida, Rose.- le dijo con amabilidad.- Es solo que...bueno, aún no acabo de entender.

Scorpius se mantuvo sereno.

- No sé qué te resulta tan difícil de entender.- le dijo.

Astoria miró a su hijo con escepticismo.

- Creo que estás jugando conmigo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.- le dijo, esta vez en un tono más firme y colocando ambas manos en su cintura. - Sabes muy bien por qué me parece extraño. Tú también lo entiendes, ¿verdad Rose?

Rose asintió.

- Sí, señora Malfoy.- dijo la gryffindoriana con una voz suave. - Ciertamente, ésta no es una situación común u ordinaria.- Rose hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia Astoria y Draco. – Un gusto conocerlos.

Draco se mantuvo incólume en su lugar. Su mirada y expresión habían vuelto a ser las de en un principio. Astoria sonrió.

- El gusto es nuestro, querida.- dijo ella, y luego miró a Scorpius. - ¿Puedo saber, entonces, a qué se debe a que hayas invitado a Rose Weasley a nuestra casa de forma tan inesperada?- luego miro a Rose. - Si lo hubiese sabido, querida, habría preparado una bienvenida mucho más apropiada. Megara y Alexander son casi de la familia, y los tratamos en poco con ligereza por eso. En tu caso, debió haber sido diferente. Discúlpanos.

Rose meneó la cabeza.

- No se preocupe, de hecho, soy yo quien debe disculparse por no haberme asegurado de que Scorpius les informara de mi visita.- dijo la pelirroja, dedicándole una mirada asesina al rubio. ¿Cómo podía no haberle dicho a sus padres que ella iría? ¿Qué clase de persona llevaba a alguien a pasar navidad con su familia sin avisar? Seguramente Scorpius no le había dado gran importancia al hecho, pero Rose sí se la daba. De reojo miró a la estancia en donde permanecía el papá de Scorpius; se preguntó qué era lo que Draco Malfoy estaría pensando en aquel instante. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Incómodo? Indiferente era seguro que no, pues su expresión al verla fue extraña y Rose incluso se atrevía a pensar que negativa. A Draco Malfoy no debía hacerle ninguna gracia tener a la hija de sus ex enemigos dentro de su propia casa recordándole con su presencia un pasado que deseaba olvidar.

- ¿Y bien, Scorpius?- preguntó Astoria. - Estoy esperando una explicación coherente.

Scorpius dio un respingo y, repentinamente, agarró la mano de Rose entre la suya. La pelirroja contuvo la respiración al sentir el pulgar del slytherin acariciándole la palma. Rose sintió su corazón saltar dentro de su pecho por el contacto, y aún sin salir de esa primera impresión, Scorpius le arrojo otra bomba:

- La invité porque estamos juntos.- dijo el slytherin. - Estamos saliendo.

El rostro de Rose se enrojeció bruscamente; Megara y Alexander se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, conteniendo las ganas de reír mientras que Astoria había dejado caer su mandíbula por la sorpresa. Draco Malfoy se mantuvo inexpresivo y en silencio, pero miraba a su hijo como si quisiera leerlo por dentro. Scorpius no soltó la mano de Rose ni por un instante. Sus ojos metálicos estaban fijos en los de su madre.

- Espero que eso haya aclarado tus dudas, mamá. - dijo el rubio. - Ahora, si nos disculpan, iremos a acomodar nuestras cosas. Además, quiero mostrarle a Rose la mansión.

Astoria cerró su boca con gran dificultad, y aún estupefacta, logró decir:

- Sí, claro...pero, bajen pronto. La cena será servida a las 8.

- Aquí estaremos.- dijo Scorpius encaminándose a las escaleras sin soltar a Rose, quien aún no salía del asombro de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Casi sin percatarse de ello, la gryffindoriana empezó a subir los escalones guiada por la mano de Scorpius enlazada a la suya y seguida por Megara y Alexander, alejándose del gran salón de los Malfoy hasta perderse de vista.

**6.-**

Scorpius avanzó por un largo pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Rose se soltó bruscamente de él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Megara y Alexander rieron esta ve con soltura.

- Vaya, Scorp. Si lo que querías era moverle el piso a tus padres, créeme que lo conseguiste. - dijo la morena, apoyándose contra una pared.

- Eso sí que fue inesperado.- comento Alexander. - Por un momento creí que tu madre se había petrificado sola.

Rose se cruzó de brazos. Scorpius la miró cansinamente.

- Rose, si vas a reclamarme hazlo ahora; así nos ahorraremos tiempo.- le dijo el rubio.

Rose lo miro con severidad.

- ¿Cómo pudiste mentir con algo así?- empezó la gryffindoriana. – No solo no les avisaste a tus padres que yo vendría, sino que además también les mientes y me metes a mí en la mentira. ¿Qué se supone que haremos durante estos tres días? ¿Fingir?

Scorpius aplaudió dos veces con sarcasmo.

- 20 puntos para gryffindor.- dijo el rubio. – Sí, eso es lo que haremos: fingir. Mentí porque era la única forma de cerrarle la boca a mi madre y divertirme en el proceso. ¿Contenta?

- Admitiré que fue divertido.- dijo Alexander. - Pero Rose tiene razón, les costará no levantar sospechas.

- Será todo un problema.- dijo Megara.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- Nos las arreglaremos.- dijo con confianza. - Además, Rose es muy buena actriz; después de todo, me engañó a mi.

Rose miró a Scorpius con malhumor.

- Eso es porque tú eres fácil de engañar.- le dijo, ácidamente.

Alexander y Megara rieron ante la respuesta de la gryffindoriana. Scorpius agudizó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

- Weasley, tu carácter está empezando a irritarme.- le dijo.

Rose miró hacia otro lado, disgustada. Megara le sonrió.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me caes bien Rose.

Scorpius dio un respingo.

- Ya que te cae tan bien, enséñale dónde dormirá y dale un paseo por la mansión.- le dijo a Megara. - Nos encontramos a las 8 en el comedor. No lleguen tarde, ya saben como es mamá.

Antes de entrar a su habitación, Scorpius miró a Rose brevemente. Luego desapareció.

Megara lanzó un suspiro.

- Bien, sígueme.- le dijo a Rose, y después miró a Alexander. - Nos vemos Alex.

- Nos vemos.- dijo el slytherin. - Nos vemos Rose.

Rose le sonrió y lo vio ingresar a una habitación aledaña a la de Scorpius.

- Te van a gustar los cuartos. Son grandes y muy cómodos. - dijo Megara.

Rose y ella caminaron unos cuantos metros por ese pasillo y luego se detuvieron. Megara se paró junto a una puerta y le señaló a Rose otra que estaba justo enfrente.

- Tu habitación será la que está frente a la mía. Está acomodada para chicas. No preguntes por qué. Es una larga historia del pasado de Scorpius que tuviste la suerte de no conocer.- dijo Megara, y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sin embargo, en la entrada estaba el equipaje de Rose. La morena frunció en ceño.

- Qué raro, las mucamas debieron haberse equivocado.- se llevo una mano a la cabeza, pensativa. - Mejor quédate con mi habitación, ya que tus cosas están aquí...

- Puedo moverlas si quieres.- ofreció la pelirroja.

- No, no importa. Las habitaciones son iguales, y además, mis cosas ya deben estar acomodadas en el otro cuarto. ¿Te parece si nos vemos aquí en unos diez minutos? Te mostraré la mansión.

- Está bien.- dijo Rose. - En diez minutos, entonces.

Megara le sonrió y entró la recámara que había estado destinada para Rose.

Rose entró a la que siempre había sido de Megara.

Unos metros más allá, Scorpius, en su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama y sonrió. Mentirle a sus padres había sido no solo entretenido, sino una justa venganza por todo lo que le ocultaban sobre sus abuelos y sobre el pasado de su familia. Había llevado a Rose a su casa también por eso: porque sabía bien que era la hija de los ex compañeros y enemigos de colegio de su padre, y quería ver la reacción que tendría al verla. Notó que su padre empalideció y tampoco se le pasó por alto que no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el salón. Tal vez la presencia de Rose en la mansión lograría hacer que sus padres reaccionaran de alguna forma, y acabaran respondiendo algunas de sus muchas preguntas.

Scorpius se levantó de la cama y se quitó la camisa. Entonces recordó que Megara tenía aún su mochila, y soltó un respingo.

No importaba: sabia muy bien cómo llegar a ella.

La mansión Malfoy era antigua a pesar de su apariencia, y una de las cosas que a Scorpius más le gustaban de ella era que varias de las habitaciones estaban conectadas unas a otras por pasillos ocultos en los armarios. Megara y Alexander también encontraban esta particularidad de Malfoys manor bastante interesante; de niños utilizaron esos pasadizos para jugar hasta el hastío, y ahora, los usaban para ir de una habitación a otra con mucha más facilidad. Jamás habían tenido problemas con la privacidad: los tres conocían los peligros y por eso tomaban las precauciones necesarias.

Esa era la regla.

Scorpius abrió la puerta de su armario y entró. Tras susurrarle algo al muro, éste se abrió dándole paso a un túnel oscuro. El slytherin ingresó a paso firme, no necesitaba ver por donde caminaba; se conocía el lugar de memoria y habría podido transitarlo a ojos cerrados. Pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera y estuvo a punto de empujarla cuando sus ojos metálicos vieron por una pequeña rendija algo que lo confundió: sobre la cama estaba una maleta que no era la de Megara. Scorpius hesitó y permaneció quieto unos segundos.

Entonces, del baño salió Rose.

" ¿Qué hace ella en el cuarto de Megara?" Pensó el slytherin.

Rose se detuvo frente a una cómoda y se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza. Haló el listón azul y lo soltó.

Scorpius no se movió de su lugar.

El cabello rojo sangre de Rose cayó como resórteres por sus hombros y por su espalda, y éstos rebotaron y tomaron volumen de inmediato. El rubio se quedó prendido del color y la forma intensa de ese cabello. El olor a fresas y pétalos atravesó los resquicios del armario y llegó a Scorpius como una caricia. Cerró los ojos. Por Merlín, Rose olía como deberían oler todas las mujeres del mundo.

Scorpius volvió a abrir los ojos y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Rose se había quitado la blusa.

Durante varios segundos se mantuvo absolutamente quieto, con el cuerpo detenido, temiendo que el más leve sonido lo delatara. Supo de inmediato que sin quererlo, sin planearlo o premeditarlo, había acabado haciendo algo indebido, pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Tenía miedo que algún ruido hiciera a Rose consciente de su presencia. Se humedeció los labios. La piel de los brazos, hombros, cuello y vientre de Rose era resplandeciente, visualmente suave y color leche. Tenía un brasier color piel, y sus senos se abultaban en él apretados, urgiendo por salir. Scorpius sintió algo caliente quemándole el vientre, y luego sintió cómo más abajo su cuerpo respondía involuntariamente a lo que veía. Podía bajar la mirada y acabar con la interrupción a la privacidad de Rose, podía retroceder; el problema era que sus ojos se habían quedado prendidos a la piel, las formas, las suaves y delicadas proporciones de Rose. Sus ojos metálicos se pasearon por los senos de la gryffindoriana, los cuales no eran grandes, pero tampoco pequeños; tenían, -él calculaba- la medida exacta que su mano podría cubrir si los sostuviera con las palmas abiertas. Sintió como si la garganta se le hubiese secado por completo: jamás habría imaginado que esas proporciones delicadas y ligeras le resultasen tan atractivas, pero así era.

Abajo, su cuerpo ardía.

Rose caminó hacia su maleta y la abrió, de ella sacó un vestido de día de color algo rosáceo, y lo puso sobre la cama. Se llevó las manos al botón de su jean, y lo soltó. Scorpius tragó saliva. Despreocupadamente, Rose se sacó el jean dejándolo caer al suelo.

Al slytherin se le fue todo el aliento.

Los ojos de Scorpius recorrieron con intensidad las piernas largas y delgadas de la pelirroja. Eran esbeltas, firmes, y conducían en curvas elegantes a un trasero pequeño pero que parecía haber sido esculpido en mármol blanco: a simple vista podía asegurar que era firme y suave. Las curvas de su cadera y su estrecha cintura eran un deleite. Sus muslos subían como su hubiesen sido dibujados hacia la pelvis de la pelirroja. La forma de su sexo se marcaba tenuemente en su ropa interior.

La respiración de Scorpius se volvió pesada.

Cuando Rose se agachó para deshacerse completamente del jean, Scorpius contuvo un sonido gutural que provenía desde el fondo de su pecho. Su corazón había vuelto a latir, pero desbocadamente. Sentía como si un incendio se hubiera prendido en su interior y estuviera consumiéndolo. Hasta ese momento había olvidado cuánto tiempo tenía de no ver a una mujer desnuda. Ya habían pasado más de seis meses, y la abstinencia, era evidente, lo estaba afectando. Tenía que alejarse de Rose. Por su propio bien tenía que hacerlo.

Entonces, vio a la gryffindoriana detenerse. Sus ojos azules parecían extrañados, confundidos. y llevarse una mano al pecho y respiró profundamente, luego se llevo otra mano al vientre y cerró los ojos. De entre sus labios semi abiertos se escapó un suspiro.

Scorpius se paralizó y sintió un nuevo golpe de lujuria golpearlo en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Rose, así como estaba, -ni siquiera se había desudado por completo- , le resultaba una tentación demasiado grande. Por un momento Scorpius sintió algo parecido al miedo, porque no podía reconocer las reacciones e impulsos de su propio cuerpo. Estaba experimentando una sensación extraña, intensa, que crecía y estaba a punto de escapársele de las manos. Pudo ver cómo Rose empezaba a respirar agitadamente también, con una mano en el pecho y otra en el vientre; los labios semi abiertos, el cabello cayéndole por la espalda como fuego…

Scorpius lo entendió: Rose lo estaba sintiendo. Rose estaba sintiendo su deseo.

"Maldita sea" pensó el slytherin. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que todo lo que él sentía con intensidad, ella también podía sentirlo? Tenía que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Scorpius retrocedió lentamente y luego, cuando lo creyó seguro, apresuró el paso a través del túnel hasta llegar a su armario. Una vez en su habitación, pegó ambas manos a la pared y respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizar a su cuerpo, pero no hubo caso; el fuego continuaba ardiendo. ¿Cómo era posible que el cuerpo de Rose le causara esas sensaciones? Ni siquiera la había visto totalmente desnuda, y su figura no era la octava maravilla. Como Rose había muchas. Scorpius había tenido a chicas bajo sus sábanas con cuerpos mucho mejores, mucho más seductores que el de la gryffindoriana. Y sin embargo, en ese momento, sentía que hubiera cambiado cada uno de esos cuerpos por poder poner sus manos en el de Rose.

Scorpius caminó hacia el baño y se encerró en él. Dio vueltas alrededor del lugar como un animal enjaulado, tratando de pensar en cosas que hicieran que su hemisferio sur volviera a dormirse; pero era imposible. La imagen de el cabello rojo de Rose suelto sobre su espalda desnuda, y su piel libre de casi toda la ropa que solía cubrirla y ocultarla de las miradas del mundo, volvía a su mente para recordarle que nadie más había visto ese cuerpo tan de cerca, tan detenidamente como él. Casi la había devorado con la mirada, a pesar de la culpa que sentía por no haber podido retroceder a tiempo. "Genial, ahora eres un asqueroso perdedor que espía a chicas vírgenes por un maldito agujero", pensó, y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

No podía, no podía calmarse.

Se sacó el jean y abrió la llave de agua fría de la ducha. Una vez que se despejó de toda su ropa, se metió en el chorro de agua helada y contuvo la respiración cuando ésta le congeló hasta los huesos. Aún así, la imagen de Rose en su cabeza seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener viva la llama en su vientre y en su zona baja. Ç

- Maldita sea.- soltó, empapado.

Lentamente se llevó una mano a la zona baja de su cuerpo y empezó a moverla. Cerró los ojos y evocó las formas del cuerpo de Rose en su memoria. Una oleada de placer estremeció su cuerpo y contuvo un gemido. Imaginaba sus manos enredadas en el cabello de Rose y su lengua recorriendo el contorno de aquellos senos que había visto a medias. La imaginó con los ojos cerrados, repitiendo su nombre entre suspiros, con los labios semi abiertos, pura e inocente, sin saber de dónde provenían todas esas sensaciones que él, sólo él, le estaba haciendo descubrir.

Tras unos cuantos movimientos, terminó soltando un gemido ronco de frustración y deseo contenido; todo su cuerpo quedó trémulo, acalorado a pesar del agua fría que seguía bañándolo, y en su mente la imagen del cuerpo de Rose quedó tatuada, sin saberlo, de forma permanente.


	15. Deseo e inocencia

_uf, vaya, aquí estoy finalmente. Hoy sábado se cumplen las dos semanas y estoy puntual, trayéndoles el nuevo capìtulo. Les cuento que he andado super atareada, y bueno, hoy quise subir este cap más temprano pero no sé qué onda le pasaba a mi internet que se iba y se me borraban los cambios que le hacía al capítulo y, ay no, terrible. Ya se han de imaginar cómo me ponía _. Pero bueno, aquí les subo el chapter, espero que les guste :) Ahora sí ya puedo ser precisa: en el prox capítulo viene LO FUERTE. Y con eso digo todo. _

_Todavía no les respondo sus mensajes porque como mi internet anda ODIÁNDOME _...cada vez que intento se demora UN SIGLO. así que los responderé mañana, si? MIL AGRADECIMIENTOS a las lectoras sin cuenta (quienes no tengo tiempo de nombrar ahora porque tengo miedo de que OTRA VEZ se me vaya el internet y quiero escribir esta intro rápido y publicar rápido)._

_Entren a http: / rojo y negro fanfic . blogspot. com encontrarán un nuevo video Rose/Scorpius hecho por Fabiana que es una genia y por favor me la aplauden a la chica si les gusta el video, porque la verdad es el único regalo que le podemos hacer por disfrutar videos tan monos ._

_Por cierto, antes de que alguien me reclame repito lo que ya dije en capítulos anteriores: introduzco la historia de Merlin no desde la serie dentro de este fic; tomo algunas cosas de la serie, pero no esperen ver cosas 100% igual aquí. La historia que yo creo sobre Merlín y Morgana es una mezcla de las leyendas (todas) las series (todas) y los libros (algunos). Es decir, es toda una mixtura de cosas más lo que a mí me ha dado la gana de crear. Dicho esto, disfruten.  
_

_Aquí les va, esperen mis respuestas a sus mensajes mañana!  
_

**Capítulo XV**

**Deseo e inocencia  
**

**1.-**

**Yo, rojo**

Había muchas cosas extrañas que Rose había empezado a sentir aquel año de colegio y que de alguna forma la tomaron por sorpresa: la intensa competitividad, los nervios y la desconfianza en sí misma, aquella aceleración exagerada de los latidos de su corazón cada vez que Scorpius estaba cerca y que la llevó a ir a la enfermería estúpidamente, creyendo que se trataba de un problema físico…

Sí, definitivamente Rose Weasley había sentido muchas cosas extrañas desde la entrada a Hogwarts aquel año; pero no cabía duda de que lo que sintió aquella tarde en la mansión Malfoy mientras se cambiaba de ropa encabezaba la lista de todas las sensaciones raras experimentadas, no solo del año, sino de toda su vida.

Y Rose no podía dejar de pensar en ello mientras recorría la mansión con Megara. Podía verla hablar y explicarle los caminos, la historia de cada estancia; y sin embargo, no la escuchaba. De vez en cuando se sonrojaba involuntariamente recordando lo que le había pasado en su habitación hacía pocos minutos atrás. El solo recuerdo la escandalizaba. Recordaba muy bien que había entrado al baño a lavarse la cara. El baño de su alcoba era más grande que la cocina de sus abuelos Molly y Arthur, y estaba decorado con piedras ónix que Rose estaba segura costaban una fortuna. El agua la refrescó y la hizo estremecer. Al secarse, la toalla le pareció increíblemente suave y despedía un aroma herbal que le hizo evocar el olor de Scorpius. Se quedó prendida de la toalla durante algunos segundos, aspirando ese aroma fresco y masculino. Luego salió y caminó hacia la cómoda. Frente a ésta había un espejo grande con marco plateado. Se miró por unos instantes y luego llevó la mano a la cinta celeste que solía recoger su cabello. Tiró de ella. Sus rizos cayeron como resortes por sus hombros y acariciaron su espalda. Se examinó unos segundos en el espejo. Sus grandes ojos azules contrastaban con la intensidad del color rojo de su cabello y con las curvas serpentinas de éste. Parecía, pensó ella, como si tuviera un incendio en su cabeza. La sola metáfora le puso la carne de gallina y meneó la cabeza, arrancándose esa idea de la mente. Tal vez, pensó Rose, es por eso que odiaba soltarse el cabello. Tal vez era por eso, y no solo por recato o la necesidad de pasar desapercibida.

Respiró profundo y se sacó la blusa.

Recordaba haber caminado hacia la cama -alejándose del espejo intencionalmente- y desabrocharse el jean. Estaba segura de que para entonces ya había empezado a sentir una tibieza en la parte baja de su vientre, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Dejó caer el jean al suelo y se deshizo de él. Una vez que se incorporó, contuvo la respiración: una sensación intensa llegó a ella como una oleada y la hizo cerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano al pecho. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Por un momento, no sintió otra cosa que no fuera un anhelo; un anhelo de su cuerpo…su cuerpo necesitaba algo, quería algo, pero Rose no podía siquiera adivinar qué podía ser aquello. Se llevó otra mano al vientre cuando una nueva oleada la atacó y la hizo estremecerse por dentro. Podía sentir la ligera brisa de la tarde colarse por los resquicios de la ventana y acariciar su piel, y esa sola caricia despertaba sensaciones tan intensas que la obnubilaron. Se humedeció los labios y abrió los ojos, asustada. ¿Por qué sentía todo aquello? ¿Por qué de repente su cuerpo estaba tan sensible a todo el entorno? Rose sintió algo parecido a unas cosquillas placenteras extendiéndose por su vientre hacia abajo.

Entonces, de su boca salió un pequeño gemido.

Rose se llevó una mano a los labios y, escandalizada, la dejó allí como si no pudiera creer lo que le había acabado de pasar. Pudo sentir el calor congregarse en sus mejillas y luego extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Aterrada, se sentó en la cama y respiró profundo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿estaría enferma? ¿y si el calor era fiebre? No, no podía ser. Eso no explicaba la pequeña oleada de placer que había sentido segundos antes allí abajo y que la había obligado a emitir aquel sonido del que todavía se avergonzaba. Juntó las rodillas como si quisiera que sus piernas se fusionaran en una sola masa y suspiró.

Luego, una nueva oleada la hizo caer acostada sobre la cama y agarrarse de las sábanas con ambas manos como si el mundo estuviera envuelto en un terrible terremoto. Rose se mordió los labios, conteniendo un nuevo gemido y arqueó la espalda. Algo desconocido parecía estar actuando por cuenta propia en el área de su pélvis y en contra de su voluntad. Rose sintió cómo su ropa interior empezaba a humedecerse y su respiración se volvía errática.

- Por Merlín…- soltó, entre asustada, sorprendida y expectante. Sea como fuera, Rose jamás había sentido algo tan prohibido y placentero a la vez.

Una nueva oleada le sacó un nuevo gemido y le hizo separar las piernas de forma inconsciente sobre la cama. Rose mordió la almohada, ahogando un nuevo gemido.

Y luego, de repente, la sensación desapareció, dejándola mareada e insatisfecha.

Rose abrió los ojos y pudo ver los estragos: sus piernas temblaban, su cuerpo estaba húmedo y acalorado, su corazón armaba una guerra dentro de su pecho.

Sí, claro que recordaba lo que le había pasado en esa habitación.

Por eso Rose seguía a Megara por los pasillos de la mansión en completo silencio. Había conocido ya el jardín, la biblioteca general, la sala de música, la terraza, el teatro, entre otros lugares bastante hermosos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. ¿Había experimentado un orgasmo? La sola idea la hizo sonrojarse escandalosamente y sentirse avergonzada. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Era posible experimentar algo así, de la nada? Lo cierto era que inmediatamente tuvo que meterse a la ducha y luego secar su cabello de forma mágica. Cuando salió de su habitación encontró a Megara esperándola y tuvo que mentir diciéndole que se había demorado escogiendo una vestimenta apropiada para la cena. Lo bueno era que Megara no la conocía, y por lo tanto, fue fácil engañarla respecto a su tardanza. Cualquiera que conociera a Rose habría sospechado de esa excusa, pues ella jamás se demoraba escogiendo su atuendo.

Rose meneó la cabeza en un intento vano por alejar el recuerdo de lo ocurrido de su mente. Se sentía abochornada y descolocada. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo hubiese reaccionado de esa forma tan inesperada y repentinamente? Era la primera experiencia de carácter sexual que vivía, y no la comprendía en lo absoluto. Sí, se había sentido bien, pero a la vez había sido insuficiente. Además, ¿no se suponía que todo ese placer se sentía cuando alguien más te tocaba? ¿se podía sentir tanto involuntariamente? En todo caso, para ella fue una sensación bastante intensa.

De repente, Rose se detuvo en seco. Megara la observó intrigada.

- ¿Todo bien, Rose?- le preguntó la morena.

La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio. No, nada estaba bien; en realidad, nada podía estar peor. Rose había caído en cuenta de que lo que había vivido le había provocado sensaciones intensas, y por ende….

Era imposible que Scorpius no la hubiera sentido.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y cerró los ojos. "Oh no, por Merlín…no. Por favor, no…no, no, no, no, no" dijo una voz en su interior. ¿Sería posible que Scorpius la hubiese sentido? Y si lo hizo, ¿habrá entendido de qué naturaleza eran aquellas sensaciones?

Rose, en verdad no tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa.- dijo Megara. – Los padres de Scorpius no te comerán.- la morena pareció pensarlo mejor. – ok, tal vez muerdan un poco, pero te aseguro que no te tragarán.

Rose sintió un nuevo peso sobre su espalda. Con los sucesos recientes había olvidado por completo que dentro de poco tendría una cena en la misma mesa con Astoria y Draco Malfoy, quienes no solo eran los padres del chico por el que desafortunadamente sentía algo, sino que también uno de ellos era un ex mortífago enemigo de su padre y que –no lo olvidaba- había visto a su madre siendo torturada en épocas de guerra sin intervenir. No conforme con todo eso, también estaban engañados y creían que ella y Scorpius salían juntos. Esa era, por supuesto, la cereza del pastel.

- Por Merlín, alguien despiérteme de esta pesadilla.- murmuró Rose, olvidando la presencia de Megara.

La morena agudizó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, descontenta.

- Si no te gusta mi compañía solo tenías que decirlo.- dijo la slytherin.

- Oh, no.- dijo Rose, abriendo los ojos como platos. – No me refiero a ti, en verdad. Has sido muy amable y eres una gran anfitriona aunque esta no sea tu casa. Es la situación la que me pone…nerviosa.

Megara encogió los labios y bajó la guardia.

- Respira, ¿quieres?- le dijo de forma amigable.- Scorpius tiene razón cuando dice que a veces adoptas una postura a lo Mcgonagal. Relájate. Tanta tensión va a matarte.

- Scorpius Malfoy va a matarme.- dijo Rose, frunciendo el ceño.

Megara rió.

- Sabes, de una forma extraña creo que los dos se complementan.- dijo la morena. – A ti no te hace mal algo de la rebeldía de Scorpius, y a él no le cae mal un poco de tu sentido de lo correcto. Tal vez por eso se han hecho amigos.

Rose la miró como si hubiese dicho una aberración sin ningún tipo de sentido. Megara le sonrió.

- Sí, sí, ya sé lo que dirás; te confieso que cuando Alexander me lo sugirió, yo también creí que había enloquecido. Pero sabes, viéndolos en el tren…

- En el tren lo único que hicimos fue pelear.- dijo Rose. – O mejor dicho, él me atacó hasta que su aguijón se quedó sin veneno.

- Exacto.- dijo Megara, las dos empezaron a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo. – No conoces a Scorpius desde hace tanto tiempo como yo. Él solo pelea de ese modo con personas que de algún modo considera. Sino, ni siquiera se toma la molestia. Estoy segura de que en el fondo lo sabes; debes recordar cómo era él al principio contigo. Apuesto a que ni siquiera se percataba de tu presencia.

Rose guardó silencio. Megara tenía razón: a principio de año Scorpius miraba a través de ella como si fuese una lámina transparente o Nick casi decapitado. A duras penas la escuchaba y la miraba con total indiferencia.

Rose entornó los ojo.

- Genial, antes no significaba nada y ahora soy el blanco de su furia. Qué bien por mí.- dijo la pelirroja, sarcásticamente.

Megara sonrió.

- Bueno, tienes que admitir que has hecho cosas para molestarlo.- dijo la morena. – Creo que tienes la habilidad de descolocarlo. De hecho, a todos nos descolocas, a veces.

Rose iba a replicar pero entonces se detuvo. Contuvo la respiración al ver la entrada al comedor de los Malfoy a unos pocos pasos de donde se encontraban.

El reloj marcaba las ocho.

De un pasillo aledaño aparecieron Alexander y Scorpius; el corazón de Rose se detuvo.

Al principio no supo si mirarlo o bajar la mirada al suelo; tal vez ver a Megara o a Alexander habría sido más natural, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los grises del rubio y sintió una incómoda frialdad en éstos. Scorpius la miró como hace tiempo no la miraba; como si ella fuese total y absolutamente transparente. Contrario a lo esperado, eso no la tranquilizó; la hizo sentir increíblemente vacía. ¿Por qué de repente ella era tan insignificante para él otra vez? Podía verlo en su mirada: era total indiferencia y aburrimiento.

"Al menos parece no haber percibido nada de mí", pensó la pelirroja.

- Entremos, o tu mamá se enojará.- dijo Megara.

Scorpius suspiró y hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

- Primero las mujeres, ¿no?- dijo el rubio.

Megara lo miró ácidamente.

- Qué conveniente.- le respondió mientras se encaminaba al comedor. Rose la siguió.

Alexander soltó aire.

- Nunca pensé que Rose fuese de las chicas que usara vestidos.- dijo el castaño, en voz alta. – Le queda bastante bien…

Scorpius lo miró con absoluta irritación y Alexander guardó silencio de inmediato. El rubio no tuvo que decir nada. Cuando apartó la mirada de su amigo, caminó hacia el comedor con un humor de los mil demonios. Alexander, a sus espaldas, sonrió.

Al entrar al comedor, Rose vio a Draco sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y a Astoria a su lado.

Aquella sería sin duda, una larga velada.

**2.-**

**Yo, negro**

Scorpius se vistió aquella tarde sintiéndose el más estúpido de los hombres sobre la tierra, y en consecuencia, su humor solo empeoró drásticamente. No podía concebir que le hubiese pasado lo que le pasó con Rose Weasley. El solo pensarlo le hacía un nudo en el estómago y le provocaba una ira indescriptible consigo mismo. No solo se había rebajado a espiar como un vulgar voyeur a una chica virgen y bastante mojigata; sino que, además, esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Rose Weasley Granger, su rival y opuesto por naturaleza.

Scorpius lanzó con fuerza la toalla contra la pared. No, no podía desear a Rose. De todas las chicas que existían en el mundo, a ELLA no la podía desear. Rose era su competencia, era una gryffindoriana, una hija de héroes y además, era demasiado diferente a él. Por encima de todo, Rose no era la clase de chicas que él podía usar despreocupadamente y luego quedar en buenos términos. Rose no era la clase de chicas que se usaban, y punto. Rose era casi una niña que jamás había recibido siquiera un beso real –el que él le había dado no contaba como uno-. Haberla imaginado debajo de él en la ducha lo hacía sentirse sucio y pervertido, como si hubiera profanado algo puro y sagrado.

"Rose tiene 17. No es una niña.", se dijo a sí mismo, "Es una mujer… y la vi casi desnuda. Es normal que haya sentido lo que sentí"

Involuntariamente evocó el cuerpo de Rose. El deseo dentro de él volvió a encenderse.

- No, esto no te lo voy a permitir.- dijo Scorpius mirando a su zona baja. – Se supone que debes obedecerme.

"Perfecto. Ahora no solo soy un voyeur pervertido, sino también un esquizofrénico que le hablaba a partes de su cuerpo de forma independiente", pensó.

Maldita sea.

No, era imposible que realmente deseara a Rose. Ella no era nada especial, su figura no era especialmente bella y su personalidad…por Merlín, su personalidad lo volvía loco en el mal sentido. Rose Weasley era el conjunto de muchas cosas que le disgustaban; era evidente que no sentía nada por ella. Entonces, si el cuerpo de la gryffindoriana no era la octava maravilla y su personalidad tampoco, resultaba claro que lo que había experimentado era la consecuencia de tantos meses de abstinencia.

Llegar a esa conclusión lo hizo sentirse aliviado y reconfortado. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Era lo más lógico. Acostarse con una chica lo arreglaría inmediatamente. El problema era que si lo hacía, perdería todo tipo de oportunidad con Megara.

Si lo hacía, eso equivaldría a rendirse y a renunciar a un futuro con ella.

Scorpius se abotonó la camisa con desánimo. No comprendía por qué la idea no le causaba tanta aflicción. Tal vez era porque en realidad no había logrado ningún avance con Megara hasta entonces. Seguían siendo amigos, igual que antes. Ella era la única chica en Hogwarts que él había literalmente asediado, y también la única que no había cedido a sus intereses. Scorpius sonrió. Definitivamente él necesitaba a alguien que fuera como Megara para enamorarse. Jamás se había enamorado, pero estaba convencido de que si algún día lo hacía, sería con una chica de esas características. Sentía curiosidad por una relación estable; se preguntaba cómo sería estar solo con una persona y no aburrirse nunca de ella. Tenía que haber algo más complejo en las relaciones humanas que la necesidad del contacto físico; tenía que haber algo más, no podía ser solo el tedio de encontrar placer y aburrimiento en uno y otro cuerpo. Scorpius pensó en sus padres y en su relación, tan íntima, tan estrecha a pesar de ser tan diferentes; a veces le daba la impresión de que sólo su madre podía entender a su padre. A veces, sólo veía vida en los ojos de su padre cuando éstos se posaban en los de su madre. Una relación así era compleja y profunda. Una relación así valía la pena.

El slytherin salió de su habitación ya mucho más tranquilo y se encontró en el pasillo con Alexander. Los dos caminaron hablando de quidditch hacia el comedor, y mientras bajaban las escaleras, Scorpius decidió que se mantendría prudentemente alejado de Rose aquella noche, al menos hasta que su cuerpo entendiera que ese deseo se trataba tan solo de un impulso estúpido. Por eso, cuando vio a la pelirroja junto a Megara al pie de la entrada del comedor, se recordó a sí mismo que Rose no le gustaba y tomó una postura distante, enumerando mentalmente todos los defectos que encontraba insoportables en ella. Tuvo que recordárselo a sí mismo con fuerza; porque a su mente regresó, involuntariamente, la imagen del cuerpo semidesnudo de la gryffindoriana y sintió vértigo. ¿Por qué se había puesto Rose ese vestido de tiras que dejaba ver la piel de sus hombros? Y si bien el vestido no era excesivamente corto, dejaba ver sus rodillas –las cuales eran bastante agradables- y sus pantorrillas. Tenía, como siempre, el cabello recogido, y su nuca aparecía ante él como un objeto suave y delicado. Algunos rizos rebeldes caían a los lados de su rostro.

Scorpius se sintió irritado. Rose debía usar el uniforme de Hogwarts siempre. Ese uniforme la ocultaba perfectamente, ni siquiera mostraba bien sus curvas. Era un uniforme que evitaba que él tuviese pensamientos lascivos hacia ella. Sí, era perfecto. Rose debería usarlo siempre.

- Entremos, o tu mamá se enojará.- dijo Megara.

Scorpius suspiró y hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean. Apartar la mirada de Rose le resultó sorprendentemente reparador.

- Primero las mujeres, ¿no?- le respondió a la morena.

Megara lo miró ácidamente.

- Qué conveniente.- le dijo mientras se encaminaba al comedor. Rose la siguió inmediatamente como un pequeño cachorro abandonado en la interperie y que busca soporte en perros más fuertes.

Scorpius la vio alejarse y notó por primera vez el ligero, casi imperceptible, movimiento de sus caderas al caminar. Era un movimiento delicado y elegante, sutil, fresco…

- Nunca pensé que Rose fuese de las chicas que usara vestidos.- dijo Alexander, de repente. – Le queda bastante bien…

A Scorpius le sentó el comentario de Alexander como un puntapié en el hígado. Lo miró y guardó silencio, controlándose las ganas que tenía de…no sabía exactamente de qué tenía ganas; pero estaba furioso. A veces encontraba vulgar la forma que tenía Alexander de expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos cada vez que veía una chica que le gustaba. ¿Es que acaso no podía guardárselo para sí mismo? Un líquido ácido le revolvió el estómago al pensar que era probable que en la cabeza de Alexander Rose apareciera más veces de lo normal, especialmente ahora que estaban bajo el mismo techo. Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la entrada del comedor.

Estaba convencido de que esa sería una larga velada.

**3.-**

**La cena**

"**Entrada"**

Siéntense, Dora muere por servirnos la entrada.- dijo Astoria, sonriendo.

Rose vio a Megara acercarse a una silla y ella la siguió, escogiendo una justo al lado de la morena. Scorpius se sentó al lado de su padre, y Alexander al lado de Astoria. La pelirroja notó que los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se habían clavado en ella desde que ingresó a la estancia. Aquello le ponía los vellos de punta. Trataba de ignorar la mirada del papá de Scorpius, pero no podía; era demasiado pesada. Rose se preguntaba si él estaría disgustado al tenerla en su misma mesa. Era probable que sí. En todo caso, digustado o no, era evidente que algo tenía en mente, pues de otra forma no la miraría así; como si estuviese buscando algo en ella, algo que no encontraba. Por su parte, Rose tampoco se sentía especialmente cómoda compartiendo el mismo espacio con el enemigo de su padre. Lo poco que conocía de Draco Malfoy era en realidad una historia oscura y desagradable que su padre le había relatado en varias ocasiones. Sentía que estaba traicionándolo estando allí, en la casa del hombre al que tanto rencor le guardaba. De modo que si Draco Malfoy encontraba desagradable la presencia de la gryffindoriana en aquel comedor, ella compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Rose suspiró. Allí, viendo a Scorpius sentado cerca de su padre no podía dejar de sorprenderse del gran parecido que existía entre padre e hijo. Los dos eran rubios, blancos, altos, de rasgos finos y ojos grises. Sin embargo, aún en esas similitudes evidentes habían diferencias imposibles de ignorar: Scorpius tenía el cabello rubio, pero no tan platinado como el de su padre, además, mientras que el cabello de Draco Malfoy estaba perfectamente peinado dándole un aire sofisticado y elegante, el de Scorpius era juvenil, libre de todo producto y algo rebelde; los ojos de Draco Malfoy eran de un gris claro y transparente, mientras que los de Scorpius eran metálicos y brillantes, como plata; la piel de ambos era blanca, pero la del hijo estaba ligeramente –casi imperceptiblemente- tocada por el sol, mientras que la del padre parecía ser de marfil, incorruptible, de un aspecto incluso poco saludable –algunas venas se hacían visibles a través de ella-; Rose también notó que Draco tenía una expresión adulta en su rostro, llena de cicatrices, como la de alguien que ha vivido y pasado por el mismo infierno y regresado vivo para contarlo, Scorpius, en cambio, tenía la audacia y la arrogancia propias de la juventud marcadas en su rostro, rostro que era la perfecta combinación entre los rasgos de Draco y Astoria.

- Me sorprende que no te hayas sentado al lado de tu novia, querido.- dijo Astoria en tono provocador y mirando a su hijo directamente, con una media sonrisa dibujada a un lado de su mejilla.

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y Rose supo que estaba dispuesto a darle batalla a su madre.

- No somos novios, mamá.- dijo el rubio, inteligentemente. – Nunca dije que lo fuéramos. Estamos saliendo, es distinto.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia, querido?- preguntó Astoria, dando un nuevo golpe.

Scorpius no perdió la calma ni por un segundo, por el contrario, miraba a su madre como si estuviera haciendo cualquier cosa menos mentir. Rose estaba impresionada.

- Novios implica cierta…exclusividad.- dijo Scorpius. – Significa que una pareja es estable.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Astoria. – De modo que tienen una relación libre, ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo, querido?

- No.- dijo Scorpius. – Lo que digo es que nos estamos conociendo. Es demasiado pronto como para decir que somos novios. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, madre? Porque me encantaría responderlas todas.

Megara contuvo una risa y tuvo que morderse los labios. Alexander, quien se encontraba frente a ella, le dio un pequeño puntapié. La morena se calmó.

- En realidad tengo muchas más preguntas.- dijo Astoria, sonriendo. Evidentemente no se había dado por vencida. Dora, una de las sirvientas, servía las entradas en la mesa. – Tienes que entender que es la primera vez que traes a una chica a la casa. Bueno, fuera de Megara, pero eso diferente.- Astoria miró a Rose, y justo en ese momento, Scorpius pareció perder toda tranquilidad. – Esta vez deja que sea Rose quien me responda, ¿si, querido?

Megara y Alexander miraron a Rose con cierto pánico escondido y la pelirroja tragó saliva. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos metálicos de Scorpius fijos en ella. No necesitaba escucharlo hablar para saber que le estaba ordenando que mintiera adecuadamente. Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Mentir no era exactamente su fuerte.

- Dime, querida, ¿cómo fue que todo empezó entre ustedes?- preguntó Astoria.

- Qué clase de pregunta es…- trató de intervenir Scorpius.

- No, querido; esto es algo que tengo que saber. Me dejaste completamente asombrada esta tarde con la noticia, y ahora quiero saberlo todo. No me vas a negar ese placer, ¿verdad Rose?

Rose pestañeó un par de veces. Scorpius se tensó en su silla. Su madre era muy inteligente; había escogido a Rose para así intentar hacerla caer y corroborar su sospecha de que todo era un engaño. Scorpius respiró profundo. Ahora todo estaba en manos de la pelirroja, y él no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera con la mentira.

- No, claro que no.- dijo la pelirroja. Se aclaró la garganta. Podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Se humedeció los labios. – Scorpius y yo fuimos seleccionados para competir juntos. Nunca habíamos hablado antes…pero, con la competencia, empezamos a compartir los mismos espacios como la biblioteca. Y bueno, las cosas se fueron dando…

- ¿Y qué fue lo que viste en mi hijo?- preguntó Astoria. – Tengo curiosidad.

Alexander miró a Scorpius y notó que éste estaba bastante tenso, con sus ojos metálicos fijos en Rose.

La pelirroja se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja y se sonrojó tímidamente.

- Señora Malfoy, Rose es tímida. Esas preguntas la ponen mal a la pobre.- dijo Megara, tratando de desviar la conversación.

- ¿Te estoy poniendo incómoda, querida?- preguntó Astoria a Rose, cediendo. – Discúlpame. En verdad no quiero que te sientas…

- No, está bien.- dijo Rose, sonriendo débilmente. Odiaba mentir, pero no tenía otra salida. Si la mamá de Scorpius se daba cuenta de la verdad, exigiría saber la razón de su estadía en la mansión, y eso los pondría en serios problemas tanto a ella como a Scorpius. – Supogo que vi en él muchas cosas… - empezó. - …como su inteligencia y valentía a la hora de tomar riesgos. Eso me llamó la atención, supongo. Además, siempre dice lo que piensa de frente, y aunque a veces puede ser arrogante y egocéntrico, es una de las pocas personas que conozco que en verdad cree en sí mismo. Y eso es atrayente para cualquiera.

En la mesa todos guardaron silencio. Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente al darse cuenta de que en su intento por mentir, había dicho exactamente lo que más le gustaba del slytherin. ¿Es que acaso no podía controlar su lengua? Al otro lado de la mesa Scorpius esbozó una ligera sonrisa. ¿En verdad Rose pensaba eso de él? Sí, tenía que ser así. De otra forma, la pelirroja se había convertido en cuestión de segundos en una actriz profesional.

Astoria sonrió.

- ¿Y tú, Scorpius, qué viste en esta fascinante chica?- preguntó ella, esta vez sin rastro de provocación en su voz. Empezaba dejar de dudar.

Scorpius miró a Rose desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Al principio, me pareció mimada e insoportable.- dijo el rubio con brutal honestidad. Alexander y Megara rieron. – Luego, después de que pisara mi ego en innumerables ocasiones, me di cuenta de algo que no sé si sea bueno o no para nuestra relación: me di cuenta de que es la única en todo Hogwarts que puede detenerme. Es la única que puede corregirme, incluso vencerme, en ese colegio.

-De eso no hay duda.- dijo Alexander en tono burlón, y luego miró a Draco y a Astoria. – Debieron haberlo visto cada vez que Rose se le adelantaba en clases. Enloquecía.

Astoria rió y miró a Scorpius.

- ¿Eso es todo?- le preguntó a su hijo.

Scorpius apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Algunos mechones rubios resbalaron por su frente.

- No.- dijo. - También me di cuenta de que es mucho más de lo que muestra; que es en potencia muchas cosas. Y eso me gustó; me gustó que detrás de su timidez hubiesen muchas cosas luchando por salir.

Rose miró a Scorpius en silencio. Podía sentir su corazón latiéndole a mil dentro de su pecho. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que pensaba en verdad o mentía? Era difícil saberlo porque no podía percibir nada de él en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando una sospecha llegó a su mente como un dardo al blanco. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ella podía percibir las sensaciones fuertes de Scorpius y viceversa. ¿Sería posible que lo que experimentó en su habitación aquella tarde no hubiese provenido de ella? Rose contuvo la respiración. Si eso era así, entonces….

La sola idea la hizo ruborizarse.

¿Scorpius había estado con alguien? No, eso era imposible. La única chica a parte de ella y las criadas en la mansión era Megara, y la morena había estado afuera esperándola justo cuando ella experimentó esa sensación poderosa. No, Scorpius no podía haber estado con nadie, sólo consigo mismo. Rose se sintió abochornada y un extraño calor comenzó a invadirla. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Ella no pudo haber experimentado un orgasmo así de la nada; era ilógico. Sin embargo, aquella vez no fue como las otras ocasiones en las que compartió los sentimientos y sensaciones de Scorpius: antes, podía separar y saber bien si lo que sentía era de ella o del slytherin, pero esa tarde los límites divisorios se borraron por completo, provocándole confusión. Por eso no sospechó ni por un instante que sus sensaciones provinieran de Scorpius, por eso olvidó el lazo que los unía.

Sea como fuere, era probable que lo que le pasó esa tarde fuera exclusivamente culpa de Scorpius.

Rose se sintió, de repente, irritada.

Astoria miró su plato y se humedeció los labios.

Bueno chicos, disfruten.

**Plato principal**

Scorpius fue el último en terminar su entrada, no porque no tuviera hambre o porque el plato no hubiese satisfecho sus exigencias; sino porque pasó la mayoría del tiempo mirando a Rose. Era algo que se le escapaba de las manos. Quería no mirarla, pero a penas se descuidaba sus ojos regresaban a ella como si una fuerza desconocida los estuviera atrayendo directo hacia la gryffindoriana. La veía, en realidad, sin pensar mucho en ello. Observaba su pequeña y respingada nariz y la forma que tenía de moverla levemente cada vez que acercaba un bocado a sus labios; los cuales eran carnosos y rosados, lisos, sin ninguna arruga de resequedad. Su piel parecía porcelana, era perfecta, y tenía unas pocas pecas en sus mejillas, cerca de su nariz. Notó que sus pestañas eran bastante largas y adornaban coquetamente sus ojos grandes y azules. La vio comer su entrada de la misma forma en la que comió el sánduche que él le llevó hacía algún tiempo a la oficina de Malone; con delicadeza, como un pájaro. En un punto, mientras Dora retiraba las entradas y el resto de criadas servía sobre la mesa el plato principal, Scorpius no pudo evitar reparar en el movimiento pausado y sereno del pecho de Rose cada vez que respiraba. Sus ojos recorrieron la curvatura de sus senos protegidos por el vestido y, de repente, se le fue el aliento. Bruscamente retiró la mirada hacia otro sitio y apretó los dientes. Aquello era inaceptable. Jamás se había sentido tan poco dueño de su cuerpo, tan a merced de sus deseos. Él nunca había sido así; siempre había podido controlarse y pensar con la cabeza antes que con cualquier otro órgano de su anatomía. Era evidente que los meses de abstinencia estaban causando estragos en su autocontrol.

- Mañana hará un día estupendo.- dijo Astoria. – Draco quiere salir a cazar. ¿Quieren acompañarlo?

- ¡Seguro!- dijo Alexander, entusiasmado.

- Será divertido.- dijo Megara, y luego miró a Scorpius. - ¿Verdad?

Scorpius se mantuvo indiferente.

- No cazo desde hace muchos años. He perdido la práctica.- dijo el slytherin en un tono desinteresado y amargo. Draco lo miró por unos segundos y Scorpius pudo sentirlo, pero no le devolvió la mirada. Antes, cuando era niño, Draco solía llevarlo a cazar con él por el bosque que daba al pie de la mansión, pero un día dejó de hacerlo, y nunca más permitió que nadie lo acompañara. Su madre le había dicho que era porque necesitaba estar solo. Pues bien, Scorpius no entendía por qué ahora ya no quería su tan preciada soledad.

- Si no quieres ir, puedes decirlo.- dijo Draco. A Rose le pareció que su voz era la de un hombre mucho más joven, pero tenía un tono extraño, como el de alguien que hablaba dentro de una cueva. – Nadie va a obligarte.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa un tanto fingida y miró a su padre con cierta distancia.

- Está bien. No quiero.- dijo el rubio sin dejar a un lado el tono educado y políticamente correcto, pero con un leve filo en cada una de sus palabras. – Cazar ya no me llama la atención.- le dijo, y luego miró a Rose al otro lado de la mesa. – A menos que sea Rose a quien tenga que cazar, por supuesto.

La pelirroja miró a Scorpius de forma severa y se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas frente a sus padres? El slytherin le sonrió, totalmente consciente de que la había molestado. A pesar de todo, irritarla seguía siendo una de sus pocas diversiones.

Megara se apoyó sobre la mesa.

- Rose y Scorpius son pareja en la clase de Control Mágico.- dijo la morena, explicándoles a Draco y a Astoria el contexto del comentario de Scorpius. – Él es el cazador, y ella la presa.

- ¡Oh!, ya entiendo.- dijo Astoria, sonriendo, y luego miró a su hijo. – Scorpius, siempre te ha gustado cazar. No veo por qué de repente ya no quieres hacerlo. Rose, querida…- miró a la gryffindoriana. - ¿quieres cazar?

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- En realidad, no me gusta matar animales.- dijo la pelirroja tímidamente.

Draco soltó una pequeña y corta risa. Todos se asombraron y lo miraron como si no pudieran creerlo; escuchar a Draco Malfoy reír era algo poco común, algo que se escuchaba, con suerte, una vez cada dos meses si uno estaba en el lugar y en el momento apropiado.

Draco se recompuso en cuestión de segundos y miró a Rose de forma imposible de interpretar.

- Eres una mezcla bizarra entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.- dijo el rubio, y borró por completo la sonrisa de su rostro, adoptando un aire más serio. – Es como si los tuviera a los dos sentados en mi mesa.

Rose tragó saliva y bajó la la mirada, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la de Draco. Las palabras del ex mortífago habían corroborado sus sospechas: ella le traía recuerdos del pasado, y no buenos recuerdos precisamente. Sus padres no habían sido nada parecido a amigos de Draco Malfoy. Era evidente que el papá de Scorpius veía reflejados en ella sus años de colegio, sus años más oscuros.

- Asumo que tu padre no sabe que estás aquí, ¿cierto?- preguntó Draco; sus ojos grises estaban fijos en Rose. – Mucho menos que estás saliendo con mi hijo.

Rose levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Draco. Notó, con cierta sorpresa, que el rubio parecía esbozar una media sonrisa, como si le resultara divertida la situación. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la primera impresión que se había llevado al verla aquella tarde en su sala. Ahora parecía haberse acoplado a su presencia, pero Rose seguía sin poder adivinar lo que pensaba al respecto.

- No vemos la necesidad de informarle a nadie.- dijo Scorpius, interviniendo. – Solo estamos saliendo.

Draco miró a su hijo de forma neutra.

- Por supuesto.- le dijo, y bebió de su copa de vino.

Durante algunos segundos se formó un silencio incómodo e indestructible, pero luego Astoria se aclaró la garganta y, mirando a Scorpius, dijo:

- Querido, creo que deberías ir a cazar con tus amigos y tu padre. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él se ofrece a llevarlos. Estaba entusiasmado en…

- Déjalo, Astoria.- dijo Draco, jugando con el borde de su copa de vino. – Si no quiere ir, que no vaya.

- Vamos, Scorpius.- dijo Alexander. – Será genial.- el castaño miró a Draco. – Mi padre me ha dicho que usted es un excelente cazador.

- ¿Qué es lo que se caza, específicamente?- preguntó Megara, interrumpiendo.

- Es una cacería a lo muggle.- explicó Scorpius, algo hastiado por el tema de conversación. – Se caza ciervos, venados, patos…Es lo único muggle que mi padre hace.

Rose notó que el tono que Scorpius usó para hablar fue ácido y ambiguo, como si tuviera una doble intencionalidad: la de irritar a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, él parecía imperturbable, como si los comentarios y evasivas de su hijo no fueran más que un comportamiento rebelde que no valía la pena tomarse en serio, o como si Scorpius en realidad no lograra afectarlo en lo más mínimo.

- A Draco le empezó a interesar la cacería cuando conoció a mi padre.- dijo Astoria a los demás. – Aprendió cómo hacerlo gracias a él. Papá decía que era terapéutico hacer algo con tus propias manos de vez en cuando y sin varita. Supongo que tiene algo de razón, porque Draco lo lleva haciendo desde antes de que naciera Scorpius.

Scorpius tomó el tenedor y lo clavó lentamente en un pedazo de carne que descansaba sobre su plato.

-¿Y el abuelo Lucius también cazaba?- preguntó.

El rostro de Draco empalideció. Rose y todos en la mesa lo notaron de inmediato y guardaron silencio. Astoria dejó de sonreír por primera vez y miró a Scorpius con severidad.

-Scorpius Hyperion, sabes muy bien que tus abuelos paternos no hacían nada muggle.- le dijo con sequedad.

- Sí, lo sé, pero quería corroborarlo.- dijo Scorpius. – Después de todo, es difícil recordar las características de sus personalidades cuando ni siquiera recuerdo bien sus rostros.- agregó con acidez.

- No hay nada qué recordar.- dijo Draco, repentinamente. El tono de su voz era calmado pero oscuro. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los de su hijo y lo miraron con firmeza. – Haz de cuenta que no tienes a abuelos.

Por varios segundos ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada. Padre e hijo se observaron en silencio y sin tregua. Allí, cerca tan cerca el uno del otro, Scorpius sólo veía una muralla llena de secretos; firme, impenetrable, que los separaba. Otra vez sintió que estaba frente a un total y absoluto desconocido, y se sintió derrotado.

- Cambié de opinión.- dijo Rose, interviniendo repentinamente. Todos la miraron, incluídos Draco y Scorpius. – ¿Me llevaría a cazar con ustedes, señor Malfoy?

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo y miró a Rose con confusión. La pelirroja sintió su mirada, pero la ignoró. Odiaba la idea de cazar, sin embargo, era la única forma de cortar de una vez la discusión que empezaba a formarse entre Scorpius y su padre. De ese modo, no solo evitaría una pelea, sino que también Scorpius se vería obligado a ir de cacería para acompañarla –si no lo hacía, Astoria volvería a suspechar-. A Rose le pareció una buena idea ponerlo en esa situación: así, el slytherin pasaría más tiempo con su padre. Allí, viéndolos a los dos, ella podía notar lo testarudos que eran, y sin embargo, sabía que los afectos mutuos eran profundos. Draco evidentemente le había propuesto a Astoria llevarlos de cacería no porque quisiera divertirse con Megara y Alexander, sino porque quería pasar tiempo con su hijo. Había planeado aquello antes de que llegaran a la mansión y sin contar con su presencia; lo sabía porque a Astoria se le había escapado decir que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de Scorpius fuera de cacería con él. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Scorpius pareció desinteresado, Rose notó que Draco adoptó una posición de indiferencia que seguramente era falsa, tan falsa como el aparente desinterés de Scorpius. Rose todavía podía recordar la confesión de Scorpius en el puente; sabía que la situación con su padre era el conflicto interno más duro del slytherin, así que no le daba igual y ese desinterés no era más que una postura arrogante y a la defensiva que el slytherin esgrimía contra su padre. Sí, los dos eran testarudos y ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Desde el otro lado de la mesa Rose sentía con claridad la frustración de Scorpius. Y por alguna extraña razón, Rose quería ayudarlo. Después de todo, gracias a los anillos, nadie entendía cómo se sentía Scorpius mejor que ella.

- Claro.- le dijo Draco a Rose, sin dejar de jugar con su copa de vino. – Por qué no.

Scorpius pareció inmensamente irritado.

- A ti no te gustan estas cosas.- le dijo el slytherin a la pelirroja. – No entiendo a qué se debe tu cambio de opinión.

Rose le sonrió de forma fingida.

- Ya sabes como soy de impredecible a veces.- le dijo.

Scorpius la miró durante unos segundos más y luego respiró profundo, cortando el contacto visual y volviendo a centrarse en su plato.

- Bien, pero cuando veas sangre y llores por bambi, no digas que no te lo advertí.- dijo Scorpius, molesto.

- Estaré bien.- dijo Rose. – Después de todo, vendrás conmigo, ¿no?

Scorpius sintió aquello como una patada en el hígado. Levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja y se encontró con una sonrisa fingida y unos ojos grandes y azules que lo miraban victoriosamente. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Rose sabía muy bien que no podía negarse allí, frente a su madre, o ella sospecharía que algo andaba mal. Scorpius maldijo por dentro y luego le sonrió falsamente a la pelirroja.

- Está bien, Rose.- le dijo casi entre dientes. – Voy a complacerte, como siempre.

Megara y Alexander sonrieron por lo bajo. Rose había conseguido poner a Scorpius contra la espada y la pared, y en su propia mentira. Era curioso como en verdad la pelirroja tenía ese poder sobre Scorpius; siempre se las arreglaba para voltear la situación a su favor.

Astoria aplaudió dos veces.

- ¡Perfecto! Definitivamente mañana será un gran día.- les dijo, contenta, y tomó la mano de Draco por encima de la mesa. Draco la miró con ternura y acarició la mano de Astoria con su pulgar. Rose notó con cierto asombro que el rostro del ex mortífago se iluminaba cada vez que miraba a su esposa. Era como si, por unos segundos, rejuveneciera de repente y fuera solo un muchacho de la misma edad de su hijo.

Dora y las criadas comenzaron a retirar los platos y Rose vio con alegría cómo ingresaban levitando al comedor los platos del tan ansiado postre. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: faltaba poco para el término de la cena.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

**Postre**

Cuando el postre aterrizó frente a Scorpius él notó que era su favorito: mousse de chocolate con frutillas. Sin embargo, no tenía hambre. Aquella cena solo había contribuido a empeorar su humor: por un lado estaba su madre haciendo preguntas inapropiadas, por el otro, su padre, quien seguía rehusándose a compartir con él toda la verdad de su pasado, y por último, estaba Rose; y ella era, sin duda, quien más lo irritaba de los tres. Le irritaba que lo hubiese forzado a aceptar unirse a la cacería, pero lo que más le irritaba era los pequeños detalles: su piel, su cabello, sus ojos, su olor…por Merlín, su olor. Le irritaba que fuese una mujer, y que en esos momentos se hubiese convertido irremediablemente en el objeto de su deseo. Se arrepentía rotundamente de haberla llevado a la mansión. Si no lo hubiese hecho, no la habría visto como la vio, y no estaría como estaba. ¿En qué había pensando cuando se le ocurrió forzarla a pasar navidad con él? ¿por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar? Ya lo había olvidado; ni siquiera recordaba si en verdad existía una razón. Debió haberla dejado partir a su casa y que pasara navidad con su población de primos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Quiso que fuera a la mansión. Quiso hacerlo porque, en el fondo, y aunque odiara admitirlo, se había acostumbrado a su compañía. Estaba completamente sumido en la rutina de verla todos los días.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en Rose, quien al otro lado de la mesa se llevaba un trozo de mousse a los labios. ¿Cómo era que ella había logrado meterse en él hasta convertirse en parte de su vida? Era como si, lentamente, hubiese calado en su interior de forma honda y precisa. Scorpius suspiró. No entendía nada: muchos de los rasgos de la personalidad de la gryffindoriana le resultaban casi intolerables. Sin embargo, los toleraba; quizás porque aunque a veces lo sacaran de sus casillas, también, de cierta manera, lo encantaban. Tal vez era porque Rose, a veces, lograba inspirarle ternura. Scorpius tenía que admitir que ella sabía tocar ese lado en él; había algo en ella, algo inocente que se reflejaba en su mirada y que lo había doblegado en más de una ocasión.

Los ojos de Scorpius se detuvieron en una pequeña mancha de chocolate que quedó en la comisura de los labios de Rose. Por unos segundos sus ojos se perdieron en ese sitio. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban divididos: el primero quería ponerse de pie, caminar hacia ella, sacarla del comedor y besarla hasta que no quedara la más mínima mancha de chocolate en sus labios, mientras que el segundo le recordaba que aquello sería una completa estupidez, que utilizar a Rose para saciar sus deseos era lo más bajo que podía hacer, porque en realidad, eso era lo único que sentía hacia ella. Entonces, no tenía caso ceder a sus instintos. Sí, en varias ocasiones se había acostado con chicas de forma casual; pero ellas no eran como Rose. Ninguna de sus antiguas amantes había sido virgen, o la clase de chica que requería sentimientos antes de entregar su cuerpo. Se había relacionado con ellas precisamente porque eran libres y al igual que él, no le daban tanta importancia a las formalidades. Scorpius maldijo por dentro. Sentir deseo por Rose era casi una perversión. A él siempre le habían atraído las mujeres de carácter fuerte, seguras de sí mismas, y la gryffindoriana no poseía ninguna de éstas características. Era evidente que se trataba de una atracción física, más específicamente, provocada por los meses de abstinencia a los que se había sometido. Sí, aún estaba bajo las secuelas de lo que había visto, eso era todo.

Rose tomó una frutilla con su mano y se la llevó a los labios, succionando el chocolate de ésta. Scorpius miró hacia otro sitio con brusquedad y sintió como si una serpiente siseara dentro de su vientre.

Alexander, desde su asiento, sonrió y se puso de pie con la servilleta de tela blanca en mano. Scorpius lo observó caminar hacia Rose y luego limpiarle rápidamente la comisura de los labios. Rose, pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida, y luego se llevó una mano a los labios.

- Tenías chocolate.- dijo el castaño, sonriéndole. –Te veías graciosa.

Rose se sonrojó de forma habitual y sonrió, por fin comprendiendo por qué Alexander le había pasado la servilleta por los labios. Scorpius apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

Astoria miró a Rose con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- Querida, supongo que Scorpius te habrá dicho que mañana tendremos una fiesta navideña de gala.

Rose asintió.

- Sí, me lo dijo.- comentó la pelirroja.

- Será una fiesta a lo grande.- dijo Astoria, ilusionada. – La mansión estará llena. ¿En tu familia suelen hacer fiestas para ésta fecha?

- No, en realidad nunca hacemos fiestas.- respondió la gryffindoriana.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Astoria. – Vaya, eso sí que es extraño.

Draco miró a esposa con una media sonrisa.

- No es extraño. No a todos les gusta dar fiestas.- le dijo.

- A ti te gusta.- dijo Astoria.

- En realidad, lo hago para complacerte.- dijo Draco. Astoria pareció apenarse un poco. Draco se corrigió de inmediato: – No me gustan las fiestas, pero me encanta complacerte.

Astoria volvió a sonreír. "Por Merlín" , pensó Rose mientras la observaba, "su belleza es casi onírica"

- Pues yo creo que no hay nada más entretenido que dar una fiesta. Puedo usar mis vestidos más hermosos, conversar con amigos, bailar…- Astoria sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba y sólo los abrió para mirar a Rose. - ¿No te parece aburrido y ordinario solo reunirse en familia?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior como si no supiera exactamente qué decir. Draco, al otro lado de la mesa, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal: ese gesto era el mismo que había visto durante todos sus años de colegio. Era de Hermione Granger.

La pelirroja se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

- A decir verdad, no me parece aburrido ni ordinario.- dijo ella. – Creo que no hay nada más divertido y especial solo reunise en familia. Pienso que la navidad es para eso, y no para las fiestas.

En la mesa se hizo un silencio general. Scorpius miró a Rose con incredulidad y esbozó una media sonrisa. Jamás imaginó que la pelirroja tendría el valor de contradecir a su madre en su propia mesa, así, tan directa y francamente. Estaba sorprendido. Una vez más, Rose había logrado descolocarlo.

Astoria le sostuvo la mirada a la pelirroja con un rictus serio durante algunos segundos, sin embargo, después de un breve lapso volvió a sonreír y meneó la cabeza. Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia su hijo.

- Has escogido muy bien, Scorpius.- le dijo, sonriéndole. – Me gustan las personas que dicen las cosas que piensan sin temor alguno a repercusiones. Es algo que valoro y es, a decir verdad, poco común.

Rose sonrió y bajo la mirada, tímidamente.

La cena, por fin, había terminado.

**4.-**

Draco y Astoria fueron los primeros en abandonar la mesa. Rose recibió, inesperadamente, un abrazo de buenas noches de parte de Astoria. Ella olía a un perfume delicioso, y su aroma se quedó suspendido en el aire mientras abandonaba la estancia. Repentinamente, Rose extrañó a su madre, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en ese momento; probablemente ya había llegado a la madriguera y estaría instalándose. Sus primos también debían haber llegado ya. Rose suspiró. Cómo los extrañaba.

Una vez que los padres de Scorpius dejaron el comedor, Alexander se puso de pie, estirándose, y sonrió.

- Todo salió muy bien esta noche.- dijo el castaño. – Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Tú qué opinas, Scorpius?

Scorpius miró a Alexander con una expresión de frialdad y luego desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio.

- Mejor no me preguntes qué opino al respecto.- dijo el rubio en un tono duro. – No saldrás nada beneficiado de ello.

Rose y Megara permanecieron quietas, sorprendidas de la respuesta agresiva que había tenido el slytherin con su mejor amigo. Scorpius se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir, pero Alexander lo detuvo:

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- le preguntó, esta vez, sin sonreír. Rose jamás había visto a Alexander molesto, pero era evidente que en ese momento lo estaba.

Scorpius se volteó y lo miró con irritación.

- Creo que es bastante obvio.- soltó el rubio en un tono algo amenazante.

- No, no es obvio.- dijo Alexander, irritado también. – Exijo saber qué le he hecho a su majestad para que esta vez descargue sus frustraciones en mí.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza y sonrió, pero cuando su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de Nott, ésta se había vuelto negra.

- Bien, si quieres saberlo, te lo diré.- dijo el slytherin, furioso. - Te pusiste de pie para limpiarle los labios a Rose en frente de mis padres. Sabes muy bien que para ellos Rose y yo estamos saliendo, ¿tratas de hacerme quedar como un imbécil?

Alexander miró a Scorpius como si no se hubiese esperado aquel reclamo. Luego de algunos segundos, reaccionó:

- Jamás fue mi intención hacerte quedar mal.- le dijo. – Simplemente fue una atención con Rose, es todo.

- Has estado lleno de atenciones con ella desde el tren. Francamente, me estoy cansando.- dijo Scorpius, furioso.

- Chicos, por favor.- dijo Megara, intentando calmarlos, pero ambos la ignoraron.

- Ha sido de esa manera porque tú te has estado comportando como un completo idiota con ella.- contraatacó Alexander, señalándolo. – La pobre muere de los nervios y tú solo se lo pones más difícil.

- La forma en la que me llevo con Rose es problema mío y de ella, no tuyo.- le dijo el slytherin. – No te entrometas.

- Me voy a entrometer lo que sea necesario.- dijo Alexander, cruzándose de brazos. – Porque no voy a permitir que la sigas haciendo víctima de tus repentinos cambios anímicos.

Scorpius caminó hacia Alexander furioso y se detuvo porque la mesa le impidió continuar. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en los de su amigo.

- Si mis padres descubren por tu culpa que entre Rose y yo no hay nada, juro que no respondo.- le espetó.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?- preguntó Alexander, sorprendido.

- Tómalo como quieras.- le dijo Scorpius. Luego dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.

Rose contuvo la respiración y salió corriendo tras él. Tenía que hablarle de lo que había sucedido en la tarde, advertirle que ella podía sentirlo en esas…particulares situaciones. Lo había decidido durante la cena; tocar ese tema sería vergonzoso, pero no hacerlo sería aún peor.

Cuando llegó al salón, lo vio caminando hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

- Scorpius, espera.- dijo la pelirroja, y él se detuvo. – Tenemos que hablar.

Scorpius soltó un respingo. Lo que le faltaba: Rose. No, ya había tenido suficiente de ella el día de hoy. Necesitaba respirar, alejarse de ella, olvidar.

- No tengo el menor interés en hablar contigo esta noche.- le dijo sin voltearse.

Rose tragó saliva. No, esta vez él la iba a escuchar, quisiera o no.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- le lanzó, y Scorpius lo recibió como una bofetada. – Me traes aquí en contra de mi voluntad y luego me tratas sin la más mínima consideración o cordialidad. No te estoy exigiendo nada el otro mundo, solo quiero que me escuches.

- Rose, hoy ha sido un día muy difícil, más difícil de lo que jamás podrías llegar a entender. Déjame en paz.- le dijo el slytherin, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡No!- exclamó Rose. – Tengo que hablarte de algo importante que no puede esperar.

Scorpius se volteó lo suficiente como para darle el perfil a la gryffindoriana.

- Por qué tendría que escucharte después de que usaste la situación en la que estamos para forzarme a ir de cacería cuando sabías muy bien que no quería hacerlo.- le soltó el rubio. – Lo que menos quiero esta noche es seguir escuchándote.

- Yo solo quería ayudar.- dijo la gryffindoriana, exaltada. – Estabas a punto de empezar una pelea con tu padre, y yo solo quería…

- No me importa cuáles hayan sido tus intenciones.- le espetó Scorpius. – No necesito tu ayuda en nada, Rose. Entiéndelo, no somos amigos. No significas nada para mí.

Para Rose, esas palabras fueron como un golpe en el centro de su estómago y contuvo la respiración. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y después de algunos segundos de silencio, dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba. Scorpius, por su parte, se había arrepentido de sus palabras a penas las pronunció, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no pensaba rectificarlas. La escuchó alejarse y cerró los ojos; algo en su interior ardía. Tal vez era lo mejor que ya no fueran ni siquiera amigos, al menos hasta que él olvidara lo que había visto en la tarde y el deseo en su cuerpo se apagara por completo.

Pero entonces, sintió a Rose.

Sintió el daño que él había causado.

**5.-**

Rose corrió por el pasillo del segundo piso y una vez que entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, comenzó a llorar. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras las lágrimas caían profusamente por sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que lloraba de forma tan intensa en mucho tiempo.

Era la primera vez que lloraba así por un chico.

Sí, ella ya sabía que no significaba nada para él; pero escucharlo había sido devastador. Por unas horas las palabras de Megara le habían dado esperanzas. Eso de decirle que Scorpius solo se tomaba la molestia de pelear con quienes le importaban le había hecho pensar que quizás, solo quizás, hubiesen establecido una amistad. Rose se habría conformado con eso, solo con ser su amiga. Podía sentir por dentro una marea de sentimientos que no comprendía y que la mareaban. La realidad era muy distinta a la de sus anhelos: para Scorpius ella no era nada ni nadie relevante en su vida. Rose no entendía por qué eso dolía tanto. Sollozando, se llevó una mano al pecho. Sentía un dolor extraño que la ahogaba, allí, justo en el centro. ¿Era eso amor? ¿Era ese dolor sofocante y profundo que la abarcaba por completo? Hubiera preferido jamás sentirlo.

Hubiera preferido nunca haber conocido ese sentimiento.

Entonces, aún apoyada contra la puerta escuchó dos golpes contra la madera que la hicieron saltar hacia atrás del susto. Se limpió el rostro instintivamente.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó.

- Soy yo, ábreme.

Rose empalideció. Reconocería esa voz incluso después de mil años.

Era Scorpius.

La pelirroja se llevó dos rizos atrás de sus orejas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le soltó ella. – ¿Es que ya no me humillaste lo suficiente?

- Ábreme.

- No.

Scorpius, al otro lado de la puerta, soltó aire. Rose escuchó sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo y luego una puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Cerró los ojos.

Se había ido.

Por unos segundos nada cruzó por su mente. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse y miró a su alrededor. Se sentía sola, en un lugar poco familiar, frío; tan diferente a la madriguera y al calor de quienes en verdad la querían…

Rose soltó un grito cuando la puerta de su armario se abrió sola. Retrocedió, aterrada, hacia la ventana. Sus ojos azules vieron a alguien emerger de las profundidades del armario. Al principio, solo veía una silueta oscura, pero poco a poco la luz fue iluminando todas las formas del intruso.

- ¿Cómo…?- preguntó Rose, aturdida, mientras veía a Scorpius cerrar la puerta del armario tras de sí.

- No me dejaste otra opción.- se justificó él.

Rose guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Tenía los labios semi abiertos y miraba el armario con confusión. Se llevó una mano a la frente y luego señaló al rubio.

- ¡Tú…no puedes hacer eso!- le reclamó.

- Estoy en mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera.- dijo Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿A dónde da esa puerta?- preguntó Rose, molesta.

Scorpius la miró de forma neutra y no respondió.

- Scorpius, ¿a dónde –da- esa- puerta?- volvió a preguntar la gryffindoriana, furiosa.

Scorpius suspiró.

- A mi habitación.

Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente.

- ¿Qué?- soltó. - ¿Cómo…?- pero no terminó la pregunta, porque una más grande llegó a su mente. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Hace unos minutos me dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo, ¿y ahora de repente te dieron ganas de mantener una charla nocturna? Pues ahora soy yo quien no quiere. Sal de mi habitación.

- ¿Por qué te haces la fuerte conmigo cuando sabes bien que sé tanto o más que tú sobre todo lo que sientes?- le preguntó el slytherin. – Estabas llorando.

- No es cierto.- negó la gryffindoriana.

- Te escuché a través de la puerta y tu nariz está roja. No puedes engañarme, Weasley.

Rose se llevó los dedos a la nariz y luego la soltó.

- Si lloro o no, es mí problema y solo mío. Y eso sigue sin responder a mi pregunta de qué estás haciendo aquí.

- Tengo curiosidad.- dijo Scorpius, acercándose a ella. – Quiero saber por qué te afectó tanto lo que dije.

Rose se mantuvo estática. Su corazón latía a mil dentro de su pecho.

- Esto quizás pueda sorprenderte, Malfoy, pero soy humana y tengo sentimientos.- dijo Rose. – Y cualquier persona alcanza un punto de quiebre cuando es tratada de la forma en la que me has tratado desde el inicio del día.

Scorpius recibió la explicación en silencio. Suspiró y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio.

- Esto de sentirnos… me afecta Rose.- dijo el rubio con honestidad. – Sentirte mal, me pesa. Por eso estoy aquí.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

- No tienes por qué fingir que te importa, mucho menos tenerme lástima.- le dijo ella, ácidamente. – Entendí muy bien que no significo nada para ti. No te molestes en actuar de forma contraria.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en ella con una expresión seria.

- Escúchame bien, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez.- dijo el slytherin, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Lo que dije abajo, es mentira; y eres ingenua si creíste que era verdad. Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos como para que no signifiques nada.

Rose contuvo la respiración. ¿En verdad estaba escuchando lo que escuchaba, o era producto de su imaginación?

- Esto quizás pueda sorprenderte, Weasley.- dijo Scorpius, imitando la frase que ella había dicho segundos antes. -…pero yo también soy humano y tengo sentimientos.

Rose guardó silencio. No sabía qué decir y su corazón estaba armando una guerra dentro de su pecho. Scorpius la confundía demasiado; no podía entenderlo o ver a través de él. Tal vez se debía a que, en el fondo, ni él mismo se entendía.

- He estado de un humor pesado, lo admito.- dijo el rubio, justificándose y a la vez, sin entender por qué sentía la necesidad de hacerlo con Rose. – Este año se suponía que pasaría navidad con mis abuelos, no en la mansión. Está claro que mis padres no van a permitir que me acerque a ellos, y no sé por qué. Lo que sí sé es que prefieren continuar ocultándome todo como si fuera un niño en lugar de hablar de frente. Además, empecé el día enojado por la forma en la que me engañaste durante la segunda prueba, y de ahí todo fue en picada. El día se fue poniendo peor minuto tras minuto.

Rose se conmovió al ver dibujado en el rostro de Scorpius la tristeza que le causaba tener una familia dividida y marcada por un pasado que no conocía al 100%. Eso era algo que ella no podía comprender, ni siquiera imaginar; su familia era muy unida y carecía de secretos. Por un momento, sintió unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo, pero se controló. Sin embargo, de forma instintiva elevó su mano hacia el rostro del slytherin y le acarició la mejilla. Scorpius cerró los ojos al contacto inesperado y dentro de su pecho, su corazón comenzó a correr desbocado. Cada poro de su piel reaccionó al calor de la mano de Rose, a su suavidad. Era como un pétalo sobre su rostro.

- A veces, las personas guardan secretos porque creen que así no lastimaran a otros.- dijo la pelirroja. – Tus padres te quieren y estoy segura de que creen que hacen lo correcto por ti.

Scorpius escuchó las palabras suaves y delicadas de Rose como si provenieran de un sitio lejano. Estaba demasiado desconcertado por cómo su cuerpo seguía reaccionando al pequeño roce de la mano de la pelirroja sobre su mejilla como para escucharla con atención. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en los azules de la gryffindoriana. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Scorpius sintió como si el aire se le escapara por completo. Rose sintió lo mismo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Un calor extraño invadió su vientre. Asustada, retiró la mano del rostro del slytherin. Scorpius volvió a cerrar los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Podía sentir el deseo creciendo dentro de sí como una marea imposible de detener.

- No vuelvas a tocarme.- le dijo en un tono calmado, pero firme.

Rose, aún agitada y asustada por lo que había sentido, miró a Scorpius directamente. ¿Lo que sintió segundos atrás había venido de él o eran sus propias sensaciones? Una vez más no podía estar segura de los límites que separaban sus sentimientos de los de Scorpius. Sin embargo, estaba casi segura de que lo que había sentido en ese momento provino de sí misma. No tenía sentido que Scorpius hubiese compartido esa sensación; en varias ocasiones él le había agarrado la mano y ni se había inmutado de ello mientras que Rose, al más leve contacto, sentía algo similar a lo que había sentido en ese momento. Tenía sentido que hubiese tenido esa sensación intensa al tocarle la mejilla. Era mucho más fuerte de lo normal, pero no le resultaba del todo desconocida. Además, de los dos la única que tenía sentimientos ocultos -y por lo visto también deseos- era ella. Entonces, ¿sería posible que la experiencia de la tarde no hubiese sido de Scorpius, sino de ella misma? Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente. No, no podía hablar de eso con el slytherin. No podía pedirle que le aclarara la duda porque era un tema bastante íntimo, y por encima de todo, que la expondría demasiado. Jamás encontraría el valor para hacerlo.

Scorpius retrocedió sin voltear unos cuantos pasos, los suficientes como para distanciarse de la pelirroja y sentirse un poco más seguro de sí mismo. La miró con impaciencia.

- Y bien. ¿De qué querías hablarme?- le preguntó.

Rose tragó saliva.

- Yo…- murmuró, pero la voz se le apagaba a penas cruzaba por su garganta. – No era nada importante. Lo olvidé.

- Bien, entonces me voy.- dijo Scorpius, y se precipitó hacia la puerta del armario como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas en medio del océano. Sabía que ella estaba mintiendo respecto a lo de haber olvidado el asunto del que quería hablarle, pero no podía seguir allí por más tiempo. Justo antes de entrar al armario, miró a Rose. – No olvides usar el anillo esta noche.

La gryffindoriana no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada porque el slytherin desapareció de forma veloz cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez que llegó a su habitación, Scorpius se pasó una mano por el rostro. Abajo, su erección golpeaba contra su jean de forma dolorosa. ¿Cómo era posible que por un roce su cuerpo estuviera así? Un solo roce. Eso había sido más que suficiente como para descontrolarlo. Una vez más regresó a su mente el cuerpo semidesnudo de Rose y deseó tocarlo; besarlo, morderlo…profanarlo. Toda la inocencia de la pelirroja, la que antes solo le había provocado ternura, ahora lo excitaba como si fuera un afrodisiaco, una tentación poderosa y prohibida.

- No, esto no puede continuar.- murmuró para sí mismo.

Se sacó la camisa y se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo. Solo estiró el brazo lo suficiente como para agarrar el anillo que descansaba sobre su velador y se lo puso.

Luego, empezó a rogar quedarse dormido antes de que tuviera que volver a meterse a la ducha.

**6.-**

Rose se colocó la pijama y se introdujo bajo las suaves sábanas de terciopelo que cubrían su cama. El anillo brillaba en su dedo y ella lo observó durante algunos segundos. Aún sentía un extraño calor, un inexplicable e incomprensible anhelo de algo. Rose no sabía gran cosa de sexo, pero empezaba a sospechar que lo que sentía era de ese carácter. Se ruborizó y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sábana. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo eso? Resultaba bastante confuso e intimidante. ¿La habría sentido Scorpius? Tal vez por eso se había ido tan rápido de la habitación.

"Por Merlín, qué vergüenza", pensó Rose, y se mordió el labio inferior.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rogó poder quedarse dormida antes de que su cuerpo siguiera sorprendiéndola de forma repentina e inesperada.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Rose se quedó dormida.

**Sueño #6**

Rose abrió los ojos y vio la oscuridad algo atenuada por la luz de la luna que penetraba por el cristal de una ventana. Con algo de esfuerzo pudo reconocer la habitación de Morgana, y a la bruja acostada, durmiendo sobre su cama. Su cabello negro estaba esparcido sobre la almohada y su rostro parecía el de un ángel. A unos metros, la pelirroja vio a Scorpius. Los ojos metálicos del slytherin centellearon como plata por la luz lunar, y Rose pensó que eran los ojos más perfectos que hubiese visto nunca.

Morgana soltó un pequeño gemido de temor. Rose clavó sus ojos azules en la morena, quien había empezado a temblar en sueños. Los vellos de sus brazos se levantaron y la piel del rostro de la bruja empezó a humedecerse de sudor. El brazalete de Morgause descansaba en la muñeca de Morgana, pero no parecía hacer gran efecto.

-Se suponía que esa pulsera la ayudaría a dormir.- murmuró Rose, confundida. - ¿Por qué no funciona?

- Ella está durmiendo.- dijo Scorpius. – El brazalete cumple su cometido.

- Pero…- dijo Rose, preocupada.

- No creo que Morgause pueda hacer nada contra las visiones de su hermana.- dijo el rubio. – No se puede bloquear ese tipo de poderes.

Morgana despertó bruscamente y se sentó, agitada, respirando de forma pesada. Sus ojos brillaron en un tono amarillo y la cortina roja, muy cerca de donde estaba Rose, se encendió con un fuego intenso. Rose retrocedió, asustada, y se pegó contra una pared.

Morgana gritó.

Scorpius vio, estupefacto, cómo la ventana frente a él se hacía añicos, al igual que los jarrones y espejos de la habitación entera.

De repente, la luz del sol lo cegó y supo que ya no estaba más en la habitación de la bruja. Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del día, y vio que estaba en el salón real. Uther Pendragon se encontraba sentado en el trono con un semblante de evidente preocupación; Arturo de pie a unos metros junto a Guinevere, y más allá, Merlín y Gaius.

Scorpius volteó a su derecha y vio que Rose estaba a su lado.

La voz se Uther llamó su atención.

- No comprendo cómo pudo pasar un accidente así.- dijo el rey. – Morgana pudo haber salido lastimada.

- Debe haber sido un descuido de Hanna, mi lord. Ella debe haber dejado una vela encendida, lo cual produjo el incendio.- explicó Gaius.

- Sí, eso lo entiendo.- dijo Uther, molesto. – Lo que no entiendo es cómo una criada pudo haber tenido semejante descuido.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y tanto Rose como Scorpius vieron a dos guardias llevar de los brazos a una sirvienta joven –no mayor de 15 años- y colocarla justo frente al rey.

- Hanna Grenoich.- dijo Uther, con desdén. – Queda relevada de su puesto dentro del castillo. Y agradezca que no tomo otras medidas en su contra.

Rose vio cómo los ojos de Hanna se inundaban en lágrimas.

- Por favor, mi lord.- suplicó ella entre lágrimas. – Tengo que cuidar a mi padre que está muy enfermo. Si pierdo este trabajo, no tendré cómo pagar sus medicinas. Yo le juro por mi vida que apagué todas las velas de la habitación de Lady Morgana. Lo juro.

- ¡Basta! ¡De haber sido así el fuego no se hubiera iniciado poniendo en riesgo la vida de Morgana!- gritó Uther, fuera de sí.

- Padre, tranquilízate por favor.- le exigió Arturo.

- ¡Retírenla de mi vista!- le ordenó Utjer a los guardias.

Los dos soldados tomaron a Hanna por los brazos y la arrastraron hacia fuera del salón. La escena fue lamentable. Guinevere, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, se dirigió hacia la salida del salón. Arturo la siguió.

- Con su permiso.- dijo Gaius e hizo una reverencia. Luego, con la mirada le indicó a Merlín que lo siguiera y ambos salieron de la estancia.

Rose y Scorpius los siguieron.

Afuera del salón, Guinevere y Arturo discutían acaloradamente.

- Tratar de convencer a mi padre no tiene sentido.- dijo Arturo. – Insistir no tiene caso.

- ¿Entonces qué tiene más sentido?- preguntó Guinevere, alterada. - ¿Permitir que esa pobre chica pierda a su padre?

- No hay necesidad de preocuparse de eso.- dijo Gaius, interviniendo. – Me encargaré de proporcionarle a Hanna todas las medicinas que su padre necesite periódicamente, y de forma gratuita.

Guinevere miró a Gaius, incrédula.

- ¿En serio haría eso?- le preguntó.

- Claro que sí.- afirmó Gaius, y luego sonrió. – Solo no permitamos que el rey se entere de esto.

Arturo esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda a Gaius.

- Perfecto.- dijo el rubio. – Me encargaré de conseguirle otro trabajo en la ciudad. No será difícil si la recomiendo yo mismo. Mi padre no tiene por qué enterarse.

Merlin sonrió y notó que Guinevere miraba a Arturo algo sonrojada. El rubio no se percató de ello.

- Iré a ver a Morgana y luego a entrenar. Manténganme informado de cualquier cambio de planes.- dijo Arturo.

- Te acompaño.- dijo Guinevere. – También quiero ver a Morgana.

Arturo entornó los ojos como si no le agradara la idea, pero Rose notó que el príncipe no hizo el menor intento por impedir que la castaña lo acompañara. Juntos se alejaron caminando por un pasillo.

Merlín y Gaius se quedaron solos.

- No puedo seguir viéndola sufrir así Gaius.- dijo Merlín, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. – A Morgana…no tener alguien que la guíe, alguien que le muestre que no hay por qué tener miedo de sus poderes…la está destruyendo.

Gaius meneó la cabeza.

- Merlín, te pido que no pierdas de vista tu único y verdadero deber: permanecer al lado de Arturo.- le dijo. – Sin ti, él no podrá llegar a ser rey; y sin la era arturiana la paz jamás llegará a nosotros. El futuro de toda una generación depende de que Arturo llegue a ser rey, y eso solo podrá ser si tú permaneces a su lado, como lo predijo Vesporg.

Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en Gaius.

- Daría mi vida por Arturo, y lo sabes.- dijo el moreno. – Es mi amigo.

- Entonces, tu camino a seguir está claro.- dijo Gaius.

Merlín soltó un gruñido de frustración.

- Nadie sabe mejor que yo por lo que ella está pasando.- dijo el moreno. – Pero yo te tuve a ti para guiarme y para impedir que perdiera el control. Estuviste ahí para aplacar mis miedos, mi rechazo hacia mí mismo. No puedo soportar ver a Morgana tan sola.

- No puedes decirle que tienes magia.- dijo Gaius, con firmeza. – No puedes compartir tu secreto con nadie. Eso sería ponerte en peligro, y sabes muy bien que debes protegerte a ti mismo como si se tratara de Arturo. Porque sin ti, no hay un Arturo, y sin él, tampoco existes tú.

Rose notó que los ojos de Merlín estaban llenos de frustración y ansiedad. Gaius colocó su mano vieja y temblorosa sobre el hombro del moreno.

- Tu…afecto… por Lady Morgana.- dijo el anciano. – No dejes que nuble tu camino a seguir.

Luego de esto, Gaius se encaminó hacia un pasillo lateral y se alejó lentamente. Merlín cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Scorpius creyó percibir algo de la angustia que corroía al mago por dentro, pero fue una sensación que se desvaneció como humo en su interior.

En un pestañeo Rose y Scorpius se vieron nuevamente en el interior de la habitación de Morgana. Las cortinas habían sido reemplazadas, pero los no había espejos ni jarrones en ningún sitio. Morgana estaba sentada frente a su velador con la mirada perdida en donde solía estar un gran espejo. Sus pensamientos parecían lejanos e indescifrables.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo Morgana.

Merlín ingresó a la habitación con un ramo de violetas y una sonrisa. Morgana se puso de pie y también sonrió al ver las flores en manos del moreno.

-No debiste molestarte.- le dijo ella.

- No me molesté.- dijo Merlín.

Morgana se acercó y tomó el ramo que el moreno le extendía. Rose notó cómo por unos segundos sus manos se rozaron. Sus miradas jamás cortaron el contacto visual.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó él.

El rostro de Morgana se opacó.

- No lo sé.- le dijo ella. – Junto a los druidas yo…entendí quién soy. Ahora sé quién soy. Pero tengo miedo.

Merlín asintió.

- No tienes nada qué temer.- le dijo. – Mientras yo esté cerca, nada podrá lastimarte. Lo prometo.

Morgana sonrió tristemente.

- Merlín, yo…quiero pedirte algo.- dijo la morena, algo avergonzada.

El moreno la miró con profundidad. Rose reparó en lo hermosos que eran los ojos del mago, quizás, tan perfectos como los de Scorpius.

- Lo que sea.- le dijo él.

Morgana se humedeció los labios.

- Sobre mis…poderes; sobre…lo que soy…por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.- murmuró la morena. – Si esto llega a oídos de Uther….yo…

Pero Merlín la interrumpió tomando su barbilla entre sus manos y levantándole el mentón. Los ojos verdes de Morgana se hundieron en los azules el mago.

- Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba si es necesario.- le dijo. – Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

Morgana sonrió tímidamente.

- Lo sé.

La luz del día volvió a golpear a Rose y a Scorpius. Esta vez, estaban en las afueras del castillo, en plena ciudad de Camelot. Frente a ellos había una gran masa de gente amontonada frente a una tarima de madera. En ésta descansaba un tronco de forma extraña, y un hombre vestido de negro afilaba un hacha.

- Oh, no…- soltó Rose al ver como unos hombres arrastraban a una mujer embarazada, esposada, hacia la tarima.

Unas trompetas dieron inicio a la ejecución.

Scorpius levantó la mirada y vio a Morgana asomada en una de las ventanas del castillo. Buscó alrededor a Merlín. No lo encontró.

- No pueden hacer eso.- dijo la pelirroja. – Esa mujer está en cinta.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

- Pueden; o mejor dicho, Uther Pendragon puede.

La mujer fue colocada a la fuerza con el cuello sobre el tronco, sollozando descontroladamente. El verdugo levantó el hacha en el aire. Rose vio, horrorizada, cómo la mujer se sostenía el vientre con ambas manos como si quisiera abrazar por última vez a su bebé.

Antes de que cayera el hacha, Rose se volteó bruscamente y trató de salir corriendo de allí, pero no pudo; Scorpius la tomó del brazo y la empujó contra sí, abrazándola de tal modo que el rostro de la gryffindoriana quedó hundido en el pecho del slytherin. Rose se aferró a él con los ojos cerrados y, cuando escuchó el sonido claro y limpio del hacha cortando el cuello de la mujer, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y humedeció la camisa de Scorpius. El slytherin la apretó contra sí, tratando de eliminar el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Al levantar la mirada, notó que Morgana ya no estaba. También notó que allí, en ese espacio, su cuerpo no tenía reacciones extrañas al contacto de Rose. Debía ser porque en realidad su cuerpo no estaba allí en, en el pasado, solo su mente; su cuerpo estaba en la mansión Malfoy, durmiendo.

En cuestión de segundos el día desapareció y dio paso a la noche. Rose se separó de Scorpius, aún trémula, y miró a su alrededor. Seguían en las afueras de Camelot. Unos metros más allá vio un sobretodo púrpula aterciopelado escabulléndose en la oscuridad.

- Es morgana.- dijo Scorpius. – Vamos.

Scorpius y Rose corrieron tras la bruja hasta que llegaron a un callejón solitario y negruzco. Morgana se detuvo y pareció inspeccionar a su alrededor, buscando algo que no encontraba. De repente, una sombra apareció de entre unos pilares.

Era Morgause.

- Hermana.- dijo la morena, sonriendo.

Morgause caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. Su cabello rubio brillaba tenuemente con la luz lunar.

- Te he extrañado. ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Morgause.

El rostro de Morgana se oscureció y miró hacia abajo. Cortaron el abrazo.

- No soporto seguir viendo como Uther mata a inocentes.- murmuró la morena con voz ahogada. – Es un ser despiadado, egoísta, incapaz de tener la más mínima gota de piedad por la vida de nadie…Quiero salir de aquí.

- Hermana, te entiendo.- dijo Morgause, acariciándole la mejilla. – Quiero que sepas que puedo sacarte de aquí en este preciso momento si es lo que quieres.

- Es lo que más deseo.- aseguró Morgana. – Tengo amigos aquí…pero ya no puedo más.

Morgause le sonrió.

- Puedo sacarte, hermana, pero quiero que sepas antes que he abandonado a los druidas.

Rose frunció el ceño. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Por qué Morgause abandonaría a un grupo que compartía sus mismos intereses y que además, la protegían?

- No comprendo.- dijo Morgana, igual de confundida.

Morgause meneó la cabeza.

- En el último ataque que recibimos de los caballeros de esta ciudad enviados por Uther, perdimos a diez de nuestra gente. Diez.- dijo la rubia. – Al igual que tú, yo ya no puedo más.

Morgana miró a su hermana con incomprensión. Morgause se dispuso a explicarle:

- Los druidas tienen ciertas leyes, ciertos códigos que invitan a sus miembros a seguirlos. En ellos está prohibido cualquier tipo de violencia o agresión a otros, sin importar quienes sean.- la rubia miró fijamente a Morgana. – Y yo he decidido ponerle fin a la vida de Uther Pendragon.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron, estupefactos, y entendieron que una vez más estaban a punto de escuchar o presencial algo fundamental en la historia de lo sucedido en Camelot previo a la era arturiana. Los dos tenían el corazón en la garganta por la expectativa.

Morgana permanecía en absoluto silencio y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero permanecían neutros. Morgause la tomó de las manos.

- Entenderé si no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión. Pero es algo que voy a hacer, y nadie va a detenerme.- dijo Morgause. – Creo que debes saberlo, antes de optar por venir conmigo.

Morgana guardó silencio durante unos segundos más y luego miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos. Tragó saliva.

- No solo quiero ir contigo.- dijo Morgana.- También quiero ayudarte a matar a Uther.

Morgause miró a Morgana con algo de sorpresa. Rose a menos de un metro, también lo hizo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- dijo la rubia.

Morgana asintió, sus ojos estaban húmedos y tristes.

- No puedo permitir que siga asesinando a inocentes.- dijo la morena. – No puedo seguir siendo espectadora de este reinado.- Morgana se humedeció los labios. – Casi todas las noches tengo una misma pesadilla: la sombra de Uther amenazándome entre la niebla como un monstruo….y sé que él es el monstruo de la pesadilla de muchos. Quiero que caiga. Quiero que este reinado del terror acabe de una vez por todas.

Morgause sonrió y se llevó las manos de Morgana a los labios, besándolas.

- Entonces acabemos con esta pesadilla juntas, hermana.- dijo la rubia.- Atacaremos Camelot sin necesidad de herir a nadie, y llegaremos a Uther.

- Eso va a ser muy difícil.- dijo Morgana, dubitativa. – Uther está muy bien protegido. Es el rey.

Morgause sonrió.

- Yo sé cómo hacerlo.- le dijo, y elevó su mano a la altura del rostro de Morgana. - ¿confías en mí?

Morgana la miró y sonrió tenuemente.

- Sí, confío.

Rose vio cómo Morgause pronunció unas palabras que no comprendió, y pasó la mano por el rostro de Morgana. La morena cerró los ojos y se tambaleó. Por unos segundos permaneció aferrada a una pared, y luego, abrió los ojos como si acabara de emerger el agua.

- Listo.- dijo Morgause. Regresa al castillo y mañana por la tarde, Uther Pendragon será historia.

Rose retrodeció dos pasos y se topó contra el pecho de Scorpius. Rápidamente se volteó y lo miró, incrédula y anonadada por lo que acababa de ver.

- Ningún libro de historia dice que Morgana mató a Uther Pendragon.- dijo la gryffindoriana, aturdida. – La historia oficial dice que él falleció de anciano en la torre del castillo después de años de haberse convertido en un ermitaño.

- Lo sé.- dijo Scorpius, pensativo. – Algo va a salir mal en todo esto, y estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Rose tragó saliva. Por alguna extraña razón temía por Morgana. La veía tan perdida, tan sola, y a consecuencia de ello tomando decisiones apresuradas e incorrectas. ¿En dónde diablos se había metido Merlín?

De repente, la oscuridad desapareció y el sol volvió a cegar tanto a Rose como a Scorpius. Ambos se restregaron los ojos, y vieron a Merlín, despertándose. Debía ser temprano por la mañana pues la luz aún no era muy fuerte. El moreno saltó de la cama y se cambió de ropa. Se lavó los dientes y se humedeció el rostro con agua aparentemente helada. Una vez que estuvo listo salió de la habitación, la cual era en realidad un cuartucho de pocas dimensiones, tarareando una canción. Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron.

- Gaius, voy a salir. Arturo va a entrenar hoy a las seis así que mejor…- dijo Merlín, pero se detuvo al ver al anciano caído sobre la mesa de la sala, rodeado por sus medicinas. Merlín sonrió. – Gaius, no me digas que te quedaste dormido aquí.- no obtuvo respuesta. – Gaius.- repitió. – Gaius.

El rostro de Merlín se ensombreció y corrió hacia su mentor. Le tomó el pulso.

Vivía.

Un suspiro de alivio lo hizo cerrar los ojos y pasarse una mano por el cabello negro azabache.

- ¡Gaius!- lo llamó, zarandeándolo.

No despertó.

Rose notó que Merlín se tambaleó un poco y que volvió a cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos como si los párpados empezaran a pesarle. Sacudió la cabeza y se la sostuvo con una mano.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó en voz alta.

Scorpius y Rose siguieron a Merlín, quien se direccionó a la salida de su casa.

Una vez afuera, lo que vieron, los dejó estupefactos.

Merlín se quedó como una estatua al ver las calles llenas de los ciudadanos de Camelot, todos caídos en el suelo, formando un camino largo hasta el centro de la plaza.

- ¿Están muertos?- preguntó Rose.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza.

- No lo creo.- le respondió.

Merlín caminó por las calles y de vez en cuando se agachaba para tomarle el pulso a alguien. Rose notaba que todos respiraban pausadamente, como si estuvieran sumergidos en un profundo sueño.

- No entiendo nada.- dijo Rose. - ¿Morgause hizo todo esto?

Scorpius miró a Rose a los ojos.

- Creo que no fue Morgause precisamente quien hizo esto.

Pronto llegaron a la plaza principal de la ciudad. Merlín caminaba como si estuviese mareado y observó, confundido, cómo el lugar estaba lleno de soldados, cabelleros y paseantes caídos, dormidos sobre el suelo. Merlín se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Arturo.- murmuró.

De repente, Merlín salió corriendo directo hacia el castillo. Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron a gran velocidad. Constantemente tenían que esquivar cuerpos. La ciudad entera estaba dormida.

Merlín se detuvo al ver a Arturo caído en la entrada del castillo junto a los caballeros más allegados a él. Se inclinó y lo zarandeó, pero todo intento fue inútil.

- Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, a Merlín también le está afectando.- dijo Scorpius.

Rose notó que el slytherin tenía razón. Merlín parecía sentir un profundo sueño y debatirse contra él. Estaba claro que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no caer.

Con gran esfuerzo, el moreno se puso de pie nuevamente. Respiró profundo y miró al cielo, como si buscara una respuesta entre las nubes. Pocos segundos después volvió a bajar la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Rehizo su camino dándole la vuelta al castillo.

No tuvieron que avanzar mucho y Rose cayó en cuenta hacia dónde se dirigían. Estaban cruzando el mismo pasaje por el que hacía algún tiempo ya había visto a Merlín transitar en busca de la entrada a la catatumba en donde tenían encerrado a Vesporg.

- Vas a conocer al dragón.- le dijo Rose a Scorpius. – Se está dirigiendo hacia su celda.

Scorpius se detuvo al ver a Merlín detenerse también frente a una gran puerta. Lo vio colocar su mano sobre ésta y cerrar los ojos. Susurró algo en un idioma desconocido y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Merlín ingresó por la puerta y Rose y Scorpius se apresuraron a seguirlo. Adentro, todo estaba sumamente oscuro. La pelirroja escuchó al mago pronunciar otra palabra indescriptible y una antorcha se encendió. El moreno la sacó de la pared y comenzó a descender por una larga escalera zigzageante. Pronto las escaleras terminaron y Merlín llegó a un espacio amplísimo lleno de estalactitas de rocas. La luz de la antorcha llegaba a iluminar tan solo un sector, y de ahí en adelante se difuminaba, opacada por la oscuridad del lugar.

- Vesporg…- soltó Merlín, casi en un murmullo débil e incomprensible. Se humedeció los labios y volvió a intentarlo. – ¡Vesporg, soy yo, Merlín!

Scorpius sintió un viento golpearlo de frente y un hálito a quemado. Pronto, ante sus ojos, apareció un enorme dragón de ojos amarillos y escamas plateadas. La presencia de la bestia era imponente y amenazadora. Scorpius lo encontró fascinante.

- ¡Ah!, sabía que vendrías. Te estaba esperando.- dijo el dragón.

Scorpius se sintió desubicado: Rose ya le había contado acerca de Vesporg y de que era un dragón milenario, pero aún así se le hacía extraño escucharlo hablar como si fuera un ser humano común y corriente. Había escuchado leyendas sobre los dragones milenarios; que poseían magia inigualable y que entre sus cualidades estaba la de poder expresarse en lengua humana. Por supuesto, ese tipo de dragones ya no existía en la era actual. Todos estaban extintos. Aquella era la raza originaria de los dragones comunes. La raza madre.

- Todos están dormidos…- dijo Merlín, tambaleándose. – Puedo sentir el poder del hechizo afectándome también. Está claro que es un ataque contra la ciudad, pero no sé por dónde empezar a solucionar este problema…y por eso estoy aquí.

- Recurres a mí cuando hay problemas, pero cuando quiero prevenirte de ellos, ignoras mis palabras.- dijo Vesporg. Su voz era ronca y grave.

Merlín se sostuvo de una roca y casi deja caer la antorcha al abismo, pero logró agarrarla a tiempo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los amarillos del dragón.

- Necesito que me ayudes a detener todo esto.- le dijo. – Si no lo hago, todo estará perdido.

El dragón se mantuvo en silencio durante un par se segundos y luego botó un poco de humo caliente. El ambiente era pesado y el aire denso.

- La ciudad ha sido dormida; Camelot se encuentra bajo ataque. Si no detienes los acontecimientos que están a punto de darse, el curso de la historia puede cambiar para siempre.

- No entiendo.- murmuró Merlín.

- La ciudad ha sido dormida para debilitar sus defensas. Las puertas de Camelot están abiertas y en este momento, cinco caballeros negros liderados por una bruja de cabellos de oro están penetrando a la ciudad. Buscan sangre; la sangre de Uther Pendragon.

Merlín tragó saliva y miró a Vesporg con impaciencia.

- ¿Quieren matarlo?- preguntó el moreno. - ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

- Si Uther Pendragon muere a manos de magos o brujas, en Arturo se creará un resentimiento contra los de nuestro mundo, y la era arturiana no será la era pacífica que está destinada a ser, sino una mucho peor que la de su padre.

Merlín bajó la mirada y su respiración comenzó a volverse agitada. Rose notó que su cuerpo había empezado a temblar por el poder del hechizo.

- El hechizo que ha sido levantado sobre Camelot es uno muy fuerte. Ha tardado más de lo normal en afectarte porque tu magia te ha protegido de él, pero no durarás mucho, así que tienes poco tiempo para destruir la fuente del hechizo.

- ¿La fuente del hechizo?- preguntó Merlín. - ¿Qué fuente?

- Este tipo de hechizos necesitan una fuente, un envase que cargue el poder y sirva de eje y centro de distribución del hechizo. La fuente de esta peste es la bruja, Lady Morgana.

Merlín dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron como si, de repente, no pudiese ver nada a su alrededor y tratara en vano de captar alguna mancha de luz. Sus labios temblaron.

- No puede ser.- murmuró, finalmente.

- Te lo advertí en varias ocasiones pero te negaste a escuchar: ella es peligrosa.

- No…- murmuró Merlín, apretando los puños.

- Y ahora ella ha escogido darle la espalda a los suyos.- continuó el dragón.

Rose y Scorpius comprendieron todo: Morgause había depositado el hechizo en Morgana, y durante la noche éste se había distendido por la ciudad. Ahora todo estaba claro. Era un plan bastante bueno e ingenioso.

Merlín cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así, callado, durante algunos instantes. Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y miró a Vesporg con firmeza.

- ¿Cómo la detengo?- le preguntó.

-Eso es fácil, joven mago.- le dijo el dragón.

Rose sintió, de repente, como si lo que estuviera apunto de escuchar fuera algo terrible, algo oscuro y peligroso. Fue una sensación pura, real, y no pudo evitar mirar a Merlín y reparar en que él también parecía esperar lo mismo que ella: un golpe, una puñalada.

El dragón botó un poco de humo y por unos instantes, Rose creyó ver en sus ojos amarillos algo parecido a una sonrisa.

– Tienes que matarla.


	16. La decisión más difícil

_Ufff, bueno, HE AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO ESPERADO. jaja, dios, no les miento que me han hecho morir de la risa con sus comentarios a lo largo del día. Les explico: me he pasado literalmente TODO EL DÍA escribiendo. Y no porque no llevara avanzado el capítulo y me pusiera recién a escribirlo, créanme, llevo escribiendo desde el pasado, pasado lunes. Sin embargo, no lograba acabar el santo capítulo. Qué les puedo decir...me salió una salvajada de capítulo. Es una bestialidad y tienen que saberlo desde ahora: ES UN CAPÍTULO MONSTRUOSO (como la belleza de Scorpius jaja) Estoy muerta. Para que vean que no es que no me importan ustedes, lectores que esperan nuevo capítulo: me importan tanto que me pasé TODO EL DÍA escribiendo. Dejé mi vida social a un lado por publicarles hoy a tiempo. Bueno, ya basta de sacárselos en cara jaja. Como se podrán dar cuenta, no les he respondido a sus reviews...ya saben por qué: RECIÉN ACABO DE ESCRIBIR. jaja, (otra vez sacándoselos en cara...mátenme) bueno, bueno, LES PROMETO responderles mañana, hoy sí ya morí, no quiero saber nada de fics hasta dentro de dos semanas. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo, y las lectoras sin cuenta...dios...si las pongo aquí esta página no me va a dejar subir el capítulo de lo largo que va a estar...¬¬...hagamos una cosa: subiré mis agradecimientos a ustedes al blog:_

_ rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot. com (por cierto, tan pronto acaben de leer el capítulo entren al blog y vean el maravilloso video de fabiana sobre lo que pasa entre Merlín y Morgana) Pero sean ordenados: primero lean, luego vean el video. Sino se spoilean._

_En este capítulo empieza lo bueno bueno: espero que les guste. Sino, tenganme compasión: PASÉ TODO EL DÍA ESCRIBIENDO. llegó un punto en el que ya ni siquiera podía tipear bien..._

_es en serio.  
_

**Capítulo XVI**

**La decisión más difícil**

**1.-**

**Continuación del sueño #6**

- Tienes que matarla.- dijo el dragón y tanto Merlín como Rose retrocedieron como si el filo amenazante de una espada se hubiera levantado frente a ellos. Scorpius cerró los ojos; sentía algo extraño, una lejana y antigua desesperación que estaba seguro provenía de Merlín.

No, no podía ser aquella la única salida.

Merlín tenía sus ojos azules clavados en Vesporg y lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y angustia inenarrable. Scorpius estaba seguro de que jamás, en toda su vida, había visto una expresión como la del joven mago: su rostro, antes juvenil y fresco, parecía haber envejecido cinco años. No, Merlín no iba a hacerlo. Era imposible que lo hiciera. Además, la historia aseguraba que Morgana había vivido mucho más, hasta varios años despuès de la subida al trono de Arturo.

Nada de aquello tenía sentido. La historia no podía equivocarse…

¿o sí?

Merlín meneó la cabeza, torpemente.

- No.- soltó con voz ahogada. Y con ese monosílabo mostró su postura firme ante el dragón.

- Su vida te importa más que la tuya.- dijo Vesporg en un tono burlón. – ¿Crees que no conozco lo que sientes por la bruja? Escúchame bien, porque te daré una predicción certera sobre tus sentimientos hacia Lady Morgana: tu determinación en ver bondad en ella, será tu ruina.

Rose miró a Scorpius consternada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y no sabía si era por el aire pesado a hollín de la cárcel, o por el temor que creía en su pecho por lo que posiblemente se estaba por venir.

- Merlín no va a hacerlo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó al slytherin. – No puede hacerlo. No es esto lo que la historia cuenta.

- Hay muchas cosas que la historia oficial no cuenta y que sin embargo, sucedieron.- dijo Scorpius, analizando la situación. – No estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar, Rose.

- No puede hacerlo…- murmuró la pelirroja. – No va a hacerlo. Ellos son amigos. No puede hacerlo.

Scorpius guardó silencio y clavó sus ojos metálicos en Merlín, quien seguía aturdido y con un semblante lastímero. El hechizo del sueño lo estaba afectando fuertemente, y pesadas ojeras empezaban a marcarse bajo su mirada triste y opaca. El moreno parecía no poder aún creer que todo lo que estaba pasando en Camelot era culpa de Morgana, que era ella la fuente de la peste. Seguramente se estaba preguntando cómo habría logrado hacerlo con tan poca experiencia y pericia en la magia. Merlín debía estar sumamente confundido.

- Si no la matas, Camelot caerá y Arturo morirá.- sentenció el dragón. Merlín frunció el ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -…y el futuro que estás destinado a compartir con el mundo, morirá contigo.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, ofuscado.

- No tiene otra salida.- dijo como para sí mismo. – Es ella, o toda una generación. No tiene alternativa…

Rose miró al slytherin desconcertada.

- No, tiene que haber otra salida.- dijo ella. – Merlín hallará otra forma. Él no la lastimaría. Es Morgause la que está tras este ataque, no Morgana.

- Morgana aceptó ayudarla, no lo olvides.- dijo Scorpius con cierta dureza involuntaria. Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas como si lo que estuviera presenciando no fuera el pasado, sino algo que se estaba desarrollando en el presente y sobre lo cual nadie tenía ningún control.

- ¡Morgana no sabe lo que hace!- exclamó Rose. – Morgause se aprovechó de eso.

- Morgana sabe muy bien lo que hace. Está llena de rencor hacia Uther.- dijo Scorpius.

- ¡Uther es un asesino!

- Lo sé.- murmuró Scorpius– Pero esta no es la manera. Hechizar a toda una ciudad y asesinarlo no es la forma de arreglar las cosas. Sin quererlo, Morgana se está poniendo al nivel de Uther.

Rose respiró profundo. Su corazón latía a mil.

- Tienes razón; esta no es la manera.- dijo ella, derrotada. – Pero, sinceramente, no creo que Morgana sea capaz de matar a nadie. Está ayudando a Morgause, pero creo que no se da cuenta de qué tan lejos está yendo para ayudarla.

- Sí, yo también creo lo mismo.- dijo Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos. – Morgana está actuando impulsivamente y desde su confusión. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es ella la fuente del hechizo. Y Merlín no tiene mucho tiempo; caerá en cualquier momento como el resto de habitantes en Camelot, y entonces, todo estará perdido.

Rose y Scorpius se callaron al ver a Merlín precipitarse hacia la salida de la prisión subterránea, tambaleándose. Los dos corrieron tras él, decididos a no perderle el rastro. Tanto la gryffindoriana como el slytherin sentían sus corazones acelerados dentro de sus pechos; en sus cabezas, miles de conjeturas y posibles salidas a la situación se armaban y desarmaban al instante. Estaban viviendo la historia; la única y verdadera historia de los inicios del mundo mágico actual.

Merlín logró salir de la cueva y cayó al suelo, pero inmediatamente volvió a levantarse, gruñendo, haciendo todo lo posible por no dejarse vencer. Rose quería con toda su alma poder ayudarlo, ser más que tan solo una espectadora del pasado. Veía a Merlín emocional y físicamente agotado, con sus ojos azul cielo manchados por nubosidades, como si una pared de vapor hubiese ocultado la transparencia y el brillo juvenil de éstos. Merlín llegó a su casa e ingresó abalanzándose sobre la mesa de hierbas medicinales de Gaius. Buscó una color lila y la mordió. El temblor en su cuerpo disminuyó drásticamente.

Rose se acercó a la mesa y observó la planta.

- Es una Dona Iris.- dijo la pelirroja. – Produce insomnio, pero no creo que sea suficiente para vencer el hechizo.

- No, pero le dará más tiempo.- dijo Scorpius, viendo cómo Merlín se metía más de esa hierba en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El ruido estruendoso de unos cascos de caballos avanzando por la calle paralizaron al moreno. Bruscamente se colocó bajo la ventana y se asomó por una rendija: caballos negros con jinetes ocultos por gruesas túnicas del mismo color avanzaban directo hacia el castillo. Los ojos azules de Merlín se abrieron como platos:

Morgause encabezaba a los caballeros.

- ¿Morgause?- murmuró Merlín. Scorpius supo con solo mirarlo que el joven mago lo había comprendido todo: ahora le quedaba claro que era la rubia quien se había aliado con Morgana para el ataque, y seguramente era ella quien le había colocado el hechizo a la morena. Era la única forma: Morgana no sabía controlar su magia y, por encima de todo, Morgana no habría hecho todo aquello sola.

Aún así, Merlín estaba en una gran encrucijada, pensó Scorpius: no le quedaba mucho tiempo y los caballeros negros liderados por Morgause se dirigían al castillo. Arturo estaba desfallecido en la entrada, y adentro, Uther yacía quién sabía dónde completamente expuesto al peligro que lo acechaba. Merlín no podía permitir que nada le pasara a Uther, mucho menos a Arturo. El destino de cientos de generaciones dependían de eso. El destino del mundo se asentaba sobre sus hombros y un solo tropiezo sería suficiente como para dejarlo caer. La responsabilidad que Merlín debía cargar era enorme; demasiado grande para un adolescente.

A Scorpius le enfurecía no poder ayudarlo, y no podía siquiera imaginar la desesperación que debía estar embargando al moreno en aquel instante. El slytherin sintió compasión: Merlín no podía disfrutar de su juventud como otros, no podía siquiera demostrar sus grandes talentos y ser reconocido por el nivel de sus poderes; debía vivir en las sombras, ocultando su genialidad, siendo un lacayo y fingiendo ser del montón cuando tras las cortinas, era él quien protegía y salvaguardaba a Arturo y a todos en la ciudad. Aquello era algo admirable; era hacer el bien por el bien, y no por reconocimientos ni condecoraciones. Merlín podía ser un adolescente de su misma edad, pero era evidente cuánto lo superaba en madurez, sabiduría y modestia.

Y pensar que ese joven de cabello oscuro y ojos claros se convertiría años más adelante en el mago más importante de la historia mágica. Scorpius entendió, por primera vez, cuánto en verdad se lo merecía.

Entonces, Merlín cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Cuando los abrió, volteó ligeramente hacia una estantería a su espalda. Rose siguió la dirección de su mirada como si fuese un camino dibujado en el aire, y encontró el centro de la atención del moreno: allí, en el centro de la estantería, descansaba un frasco con un líquido verde y una estampilla de calavera que delataba el tipo de contenido que guardaba en su interior. Rose tembló.

- Es…veneno…-murmuró la pelirroja.

Scorpius tragó saliva y clavó sus ojos metálicos en Merlín. El moreno dio un paso hacia delante, pero vaciló; sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar nuevamente por el sueño –o quizás, por la situación-, maldijo en voz alta y pareció estar a punto de quebrarse y llorar. A Scorpius le pareció que el estrés emocional por el que estaba pasando Merlín era enloquecedor. Nadie podía estar preparado para enfrentar semejante decisión.

Rose retrocedió dos pasos al ver a Merlín rehacer su caminata hacia la estantería y tomar el frasco de veneno, apretándolo con sus manos, e introducirlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Rápidamente tomó una cantimplora y salió de la casa, corriendo a una velocidad increíble para alguien afectado por un hechizo tan poderoso. Rose y Scorpius corrieron tras de él.

La ciudad parecía un cementerio.

Merlín tomó un atajo, esquivando de esta manera a los jinetes y a Morgause. En cuestión de dos minutos llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Rose y Scorpius estaban agitados y sus respiraciones eran pesadas, no podían comprender de dónde sacaba fuerzas Merlín para moverse tan velozmente en la situación en la que estaba. Estaba claro que el moreno tenía una fuerza interior que lo impulsaba; una fuerza mucho más grande de la que nadie podría imaginar.

Merlín se agachó junto a Arturo.

- Vamos, torpe narcisista….- le dijo mientras le daba palmadas en las mejillas, siendo consciente de que no obtendría respuesta alguna. – Algún día vas a tener que devolverme cada una de las veces en las que te he salvado la vida.

Merlín tomó a Arturo por los brazos y con un esfuerzo enorme lo subió a su espalda. Rose no cabía en su asombro: Arturo era, por lo menos, una vez más grande que Merlín, y mucho más fornido.

- Aguanta, amigo. Aguanta.- mumuró el moreno a Arturo, y caminó como pudo hacia el interior del castillo.

Scorpius notó que cada pisada que Merlín daba le producía un dolor indescriptible en las rodillas, pues éstas temblaban y el rostro del moreno se compungía a medida que iba avanzando por los pasillos. A través de una ventana logró ver a los caballeros y a Morgause ingresando. Rápidamente se precipitó a un salón. Rose y Scorpius entraron con él.

Merlín cerró con seguro y dejó caer a Arturo al suelo. Su respiración era errática y dificultosa. Volvió a llevarse un pedazo de hierba Dona a la boca, pero esta vez no pareció ofrecer ningún tipo de resultado.

Un ruido tras las cortinas lo alertó.

Merlín tomó una espada que colgaba de una de las paredes del salón y se acercó lentamente hacia éstas. Su expresión era la de alguien que estaba resuelto a defender a Arturo fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. Estiró la mano hacia la cortina.

La retiró.

Morgana emergió gritando y se tapó la boca con ambas manos al reconocer a Merlín. Sus ojos verdes, antes consternados, parecieron aliviarse repentinamente; sin embargo, continuaba alterada y trémula. Sus ojos estaban llorosos; su expresión era la de un animal asustado.

- Morgana…- murmuró Merlín, bajando la espada. Sus ojos azules la miraron con cierta distancia, y su voz estaba casi deshecha; ronca, apagada.

- Merlín, yo…- comenzó ella, pero luego sus ojos se clavaron en Arturo, quien yacía en el suelo, y su rostro palideció. - ¿Arturo?- preguntó, y corrió hacia él.

- Está bien. Solo está dormido.- dijo Merlín, distante.

Morgana acarició la cabeza de Arturo y dos lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla.

- Todos están dormidos.- dijo Merlín. – Menos tú.

Morgana miró a Merlín con temor. Sus manos temblaban aún sobre la cabeza de Arturo.

- No sé qué pasa…- dijo ella con voz quebrada. – Desperté, y todo estaba así. Creí que todos estaban muertos.

- Es un hechizo…- dijo Merlín. – …para dormir a la ciudad entera. No funcionó conmigo porque he estado tomando hierbas para el insomnio, pero no sé cuánto más pueda soportarlo.

Morgana miró a Merlín con angustia. Sus ojos eran espejos rotos cuyos pedazos reflejaban una imagen dividida.

- ¿Todos estén vivos, entonces?- preguntó la morena.

- Sí. Todos.- dijo Merlín.

Morgana pareció aliviada, pero no dejó de temblar. Merlín volvió a tomar la palabra:

- Pero están atacando el castillo, y me temo que quieren matar al rey.

Morgana tragó saliva y desvió la mirada al suelo. Merlín apretó los puños y su rostro pareció desolado. Ya no le cabía duda alguna: Morgana era parte del complot.

Un ruido fuerte de puertas siendo derribadas hizo a Morgana saltar. Se puso de pie y se pegó contra la pared llevándose ambas manos a los oídos y cerrando los ojos. Merlín corrió hacia Arturo.

- Rápido, hay que sacar a Arturo de aquí.- dijo Merlín.

- No es a él a quien quieren.- dijo Morgana, a punto de llorar. – Él va a estar bien…

- No pienso arriesgarme.- aseveró Merlín. Morgana asintió. – Toma sus pies, yo tomaré sus brazos. Es muy pesado.

Morgana siguió inmediatamente las instrucciones de Merlín. Ambos arrastraron a Arturo hacia el pasillo.

- Morgana…- dijo Merlín, casi sin voz, mientras los dos empujaban el cuerpo de Arturo por el corredor. – Si sabes algo…si viste algo que pueda ayudarnos a detener esto…este es el momento para decirlo.

- Arturo no morirá.- dijo Morgana, como si no hubiese entendido las palabras del moreno. – Solo quieren a Uther, ¿verdad? Entonces nadie saldrá herido…

- Morgana…

- ¿Y Gwen? ¿Nada le ha pasado a ella verdad? Merlín, dime que ella está bien.

- ¡Morgana!- exclamó Merlín. – Escúchame, por favor… escucha lo que te estoy diciendo.- la morena pareció paralizarse por unos segundos. Sus grandes ojos verdes se clavaron, perturbados, en los azules de Merlín. - ¿Viste algo esta mañana, o cualquier otro día, que pueda tener algo que ver con lo que está sucediendo ahora?

Morgana tragó saliva y sus manos volvieron a temblar espasmódicamente. Las apretó contra su vientre, impidiendo que siguieran moviéndose contra su voluntad y miró hacia el suelo.

- No…- soltó, de forma casi inaudible.

Merlín también miró hacia abajo, y su rostro adquirió la apariencia del de alguien que acababa de ser golpeado.

Un caballero negro apareció al inicio del pasillo. Morgana y Merlín contuvieron la respiración.

- ¡Rápido!- gritó Merlín, arrastrando con todas sus fuerzas a Arturo.

Morgana cargó los pies del rubio y avanzó con Merlín lo más rápido que pudo, pero el peso era demasiado grande, y a veces los pies del príncipe se le resbalaban de las manos y caían al suelo. Rose pudo notar la desesperación de Morgana por intentar contener el peso de Arturo, pero ella era demasiado frágil. Su desesperación solo creció más al ver cómo el caballero estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos y empuñaba su espada. Entonces, sucedió algo terrible.

Morgana tropezó.

Rose contuvo un pequeño grito al verla caer al suelo, a unos pocos pies del caballero negro. Merlín se detuvo por unos segundos, pero luego reemprendió su caminata arrastrando a Arturo completamente solo. Morgana gritó:

- ¡Merlín, ayúdame!

El moreno no retrocedió y siguió su camino. El caballero negro elevó su espada.

Morgana cerró los ojos.

- ¡No!- gritó Rose, cerrando los ojos.

El caballero dejó caer su espada sobre la morena pero, justo antes de herirla, la hoja se detuvo en el aire como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Merlín se detuvo bruscamente, incrédulo, desilusionado, y más convencido que nunca de que Morgana era parte del complot…

Y se había rehusado a confesarlo.

El caballero reemprendió su camino hacia Merlín y Arturo. Rose y Scorpius vieron al moreno arrastrar con dificultad a Arturo, desesperado por alcanzar las puertas del salón del trono, que lo esperaba a unos pocos metros.

Morgana se puso de pie y corrió esquivando al cabellero, quien solo la ignoró y continuó avanzando. La morena tomó otra vez los pies de Arturo y ayudó a Merlín. Juntos, alcanzaron las puertas anhelada.

Una vez adentro, Merlín las cerró y colocó la gruesa tabla de madera que la aseguraba, convencido de que aquello solo lograría retrasar la entrada de los caballeros, pero no detenerlos. Morgana respiraba agitadamente y, en el suelo, acariciaba la frente de Arturo.

- Tal vez todo esto es para bien, ¿no crees?- dijo Morgana con voz dudosa, quebrada y nerviosa, sin despegar los ojos de Arturo. Era evidente que ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que decía. – Arturo será rey, y todo será mejor.

Merlín no le respondió. Sus ojos azules miraban al fondo del salón, donde descansaba el cuerpo de Uther, muy cerca del trono. Rose y Scorpius notaron que los párpados del moreno se cerraban constantemente, amenazando con no volver a abrirse.

Ya no quedaba tiempo.

Las puertas del salón empezaron a ser fuertemente golpeadas. La madera se quebraba.

- No…- soltó Rose al ver a Merlín sacar el pequeño frasco de veneno de su bolsillo y abrirlo. Regó todo el contenido dentro de la cantimplora mientras Morgana atendía a Arturo.

Merlín temblaba y su rostro estaba pálido. Caminó hacia Morgana y le ofreció la cantimplora.

- Bebe un poco de agua.- le dijo. – Te ves cansada.

Morgana miró a Merlín con los ojos húmedos y con esfuerzo esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Gracias, Merlín.- le dijo, tomando la cantimplora entre sus manos. – Eres un buen amigo.

Merlín se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la morena y lágrimas comenzaron a fluir a lo largo de su rostro, el cual mantuvo inexpresivo, como si la situación en su interior fuese tan terrible, tan inmensamente horrible, que no hubiese forma alguna de exteriorizarla. Scorpius jamás había visto un rostro que albergara tanto dolor como el de Merlín en aquel momento, y eso lo estremeció. Rose tenía los labios semiabiertos, incrédula de lo que estaba presenciando: al ver a Morgana llevarse inocentemente la cantimplora a los labios, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. La morena bebió cinco largos tragos y luego, frunció el ceño.

Merlín cerró los ojos y se limpió el rostro con una mano. A su espalda, Morgana tosió dos veces y se llevó la mano a la garganta. Su respiración comenzó a volverse errática y extrañamente imposible. Rose observó, dolida, la expresión de confusión de Morgana, como si no entendiera qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole. Merlín se dio la vuelta lentamente y sus ojos azules –los ojos más tristes que Rose hubiese visto jamás- la miraron. Morgana sintió las paredes de su garganta apretarse, impidiendo que el aire circulara.

Rápidamente, empezó a ahogarse.

Rose se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro. ¿Iba a verla morir? ¿Morgana iba a morir allí, de esa forma? Una enorme tristeza invadió a la pelirroja; aquella era una forma terrible de morir. Merlín se inclinó hacia la morena y Morgana lo miró con espanto.

De repente, ella lo entendió todo.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos cuando vio la expresión de Morgana al darse cuenta de que la persona en quien más confiaba la había envenenado. Sus ojos verdes no solo estaban llenos de confusión y sorpresa, sino del más intenso dolor y la más profunda angustia. Merlín la tomó por los hombros y ella intentó soltarse, espantada, atemorizada; pero el aire casi no entraba a sus pulmones y un sonido agudo, casi como un chillido, salía de su boca, debilitándola, y no tuvo más fuerzas para luchar. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro porcelánico mientras Merlín la acostaba sobre sus piernas y la rodeaba con sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. Scorpius pudo sentir como un golpe de bala el intenso dolor del joven mago. Su rostro era la representación viva de la total y absoluta desolación, y mientras abrazaba a Morgana en sus momentos de agonía, algo importante parecía rompérsele por dentro; algo irreparable.

Las puertas del salón se abieron con fuerza y Morgause, seguida por los cabelleros, ingresaron a la estancia. La rubia se detuvo, paralizada, al ver a su hermana en brazos de Merlín, pálida, desfallecida, con una respiración casi inexistente.

- Morgana…-murmuró, y luego corrió hacia ella. - ¡Morgana!

Morgause tomó a la morena quitándosela a Merlín entre sus brazos. La abrazó y la observó, abriéndole un párpado y tomándole el pulso. Sus ojos castaños recorrieron la estacia y vio la cantimplora en el suelo a unos pocos centímetros. Estupefacta, dirigió su mirada hacia Merlín.

- La envenenaste.- soltó, incrédula. - ¡La envenenaste!

Merlín se puso de pie, temblando pero ya no por el hechizo. Arturo, a unos metros, había empezado a despertarse. Con Morgana en aquel estado, casi muerta, el hechizo había caído.

Scorpius notó que Merlín apretaba los puños dentro de sus bolsillos como si estuviera soportando la amputación de una pierna.

- No me dejaste otra opción.- murmuró Merlín con voz ronca.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- preguntó Morgause, al borde del llanto y mirándolo con odio. - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy solo un sirviente.- dijo Merlín.

- ¡Dime qué veneno usaste!- le gritó Morgause, desesperada.

- No hasta que retires a tus caballeros de la ciudad y detengas el ataque.- le dijo Merlín.

- ¿Pero quién te crees tú para decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer o no?- le soltó, furiosa. - ¡Dime qué veneno usaste o morirás!

Merlín la miró inexpresivamente.

- Bien. Pero ella morirá conmigo.- le respondió.

Morgause palideció y apretó más a Morgana contra su pecho. Rose estaba impactada y también temblaba. Morgana parecía ya un cadáver.

Lentamente, Morgause se volteó y miró a sus caballeros.

- Váyanse…- les dijo. - Esto se acabó.

Los caballeros permanecieron quietos durante algunos segundos, luego se unieron y en un remolino de viento desaparecieron del lugar. Aquello debía ser el más antiguo e imperfeccionado método para aparecerse, Scorpius estaba seguro de haber recibido clases de eso en Historia mágica.

Los ojos de Morgause estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Listo.- le dijo, derrotada. – Ahora… dime qué usaste.

Merlín sacó de su bolsillo el frasco de veneno usado y se lo entregó a Morgause. Ella lo sostuvo y lo miró, incrédula.

Uther empezó a despertarse también. Arturo se puso de pie, tambaleándose.

- ¿Morgana?- preguntó el rubio, viendo a la morena en el piso, con un aspecto terrible y en los brazos de una total desconocida.

Los ojos de Morgause se tornaron amarillos. Una ráfaga de viento la envolvió a ella y a Morgana, y en cuestión de segundos, desaparecieron del salón.

Rose soltó la última gota de aliento que le quedaba suspendido entre los labios.

Merlín cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando. Arturo a penas podía moverse y miraba, estupefacto, el espacio vacío en donde hacía segundos había estado Morgana.

Unos metros más allá, Uther permanecía sentado, con el rostro deformado por la impresión.

Él también lo había visto todo.

Rose se llevó una mano al pecho y se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas. Había estado llorando sin darse cuenta de ello. ¿Eran esas sus lágrimas? A veces, cuando estaba en el pasado, tenía la impresión de que podía sentir a Morgana. Entonces, nuevamente se preguntaba: ¿eran esas sus lágrimas, o las de Morgana? No podía precisarlo. Nada parecía ser seguro.

Scorpius permanecía inmóvil, demasiado aturdido por lo que había acabado de pasar como para reaccionar de forma alguna. Ningún libro de historia recogía este pedazo de la vida de Merlín; ninguna biografía mencionaba que el mago hubiese tenido que envenenar a Morgana para salvarguardar a Arturo. Ese pasado solo lo conocían él y Rose; nadie más. Ese punto negro en la vida de Merlín, había sido borrado, eliminado, de la memoria colectiva. Quizás apropósito, quizás porque nunca nadie lo supo.

En cuestión de un pestañeo la locación cambió. Rose se sostuvo a lo primero que encontró enfrente: una mesa. Miró alrededor y notó que estaba en la casa de Merlín. Scorpius permanecía a unos pocos metros de ella. Gaius ya estaba despierto y preparaba una pócima en un caldero.

Merlín estaba sentado en una mesa de la esquina de la sala con la mirada perdida y la expresión totalmente neutra, como si no hubiese vida alguna; como si todo fuese vacuo y negro. Gaius caminó hacia él y le dejó un vaso con una pócima de color azul sobre la mesa.

- Bébela, te bajará la fiebre.- le ordenó, pero Merlín no le respondió; ni siquiera lo miró. Parecía no haberlo escuchado en lo absoluto. Gaius suspiró. – Merlín, ya han pasado dos semanas. No puedes seguir así.

- Es solo un refriado, estaré bien.- dijo Merlín, sin mirarlo.

Gaius se sentó frente a él.

- No, no es un resfriado.- le dijo. – Estás enfermo, pero no es físico. No puedes seguir permitiendo que esto te sigua abatiendo.

- No sé a qué te refieres.- le respondió Merlín en un tono ausente. Sus ojos carecían de brillo y continuaban perdidos.

Gaius miró por la ventana. La luz del sol era cálida e iluminaba la mesa.

- Entiendo cómo debes sentirte, Merlín.- le dijo.

El moreno miró a Gaius por primera vez desde que Rose y Scorpius aparecieron allí. Su mirada era neutra y vacía.

- Nunca podrías entenderlo.- le dijo, y en su voz había un dolor disfrazado de indiferencia que Rose captó de inmediato.

- Sí, puedo.- le dijo Gaius. – Morgana era cercana a ti. Pero hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. No tenías otra opción: tomaste la decisión correcta.

Merlín miró a Gaius con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Dices entonces que lo correcto era envenenarla.- le dijo con sequedad. – Si era lo correcto, ¿entonces por qué siento como si tuviera una lanza atravesándome de lado a lado, Gaius?

Gaius guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. El ruido de los paseantes penetraba por la ventana, un ruido de alegría matutina. Era un día hermoso, pensó Rose; un día que contrastaba con la situación por la que Merlín estaba pasando.

- ¿Crees que ella esté viva?- preguntó Merlín.

El anciano se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

- Si Morgause logró encontrar el antídoto a tiempo, es posible que haya sobrevivido.- dijo Gaius. – En realidad, no podemos estar seguros.

Los ojos de Merlín se humedecieron.

- Uther y Arturo la van a seguir buscando, y no pararán hasta que la encuentren.- dijo Merlín. – Han pasado dos semanas y no hay rastro de ella…

- Morgause abandonó a los druidas. Te aseguro que cuando lo hizo, no lo hizo sola. Debe tener un grupo que la apoye. Entre ellos, los caballeros negros que atacaron Camelot.- dijo Gaius. – Encontrar su escondite no será nada fácil.

Merlín se puso de pie bruscamente y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Gaius.

- A trabajar.- dijo Merlín, sin voltearse. – Arturo me necesita.

- Arturo te envió a descansar porque está preocupado por ti; dice que estás a punto de desfallecer por la fiebre. Así que regresa y bebe la pócima que te he dado.- le ordenó el anciano.

Merlín se detuvo y se volteó, mirando a Gaius directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Para qué?- le preguntó. – Como tú mismo lo dices, no servirá de nada. Lo que tengo no es físico.

- Merlín, hiciste lo correcto.- le dijo el anciano. – Ella es peligrosa.

- Lo que sea ella que haya hecho, no merecía morir- le dijo Merlín, elevando la voz. - Ella no sabía nada de la vida y estaba asustada…y yo no pude ayudarla….yo…no pude.

- Entiendo.- dijo Gaius, en voz baja.

- No, no lo entiendes.- le repitió Merlín, esta vez con una seriedad determinante. – No puedes entenderlo porque para hacerlo, debes primero envenenar con tus propias manos a…

- Alguien que quieres.- intentó completar el anciano.

- No.- sentenció Merlín, y tragó saliva antes de continuar: – A alguien que amas.

Los ojos de Gaius se cerraron como si la noticia fuera solo una confirmación de una sospecha que en el fondo no deseaba oír. Asintió lentamente y guardó silencio. Rose contuvo la respiración y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado de ello antes? Claro…era evidente. Merlín estaba siempre pendiente de Morgana, siempre ayudándola, siempre cuidándola. Todo ese tiempo creyó que lo habá hecho por amistad, pero ahora podía recordar las veces en las que pudo apreciar y sentir una extraña conexión entre ellos, como si quisieran decirse mucho más con la mirada, como si pudieran entenderse a un nivel elevado que nadie más era capaz de alcanzar. ¿Cómo lo había podido pasar por alto? Merlín amaba a Morgana, no como amiga, sino como mujer. Era su primer amor.

Scorpius, por su parte, también había quedado enormemente sorprendido por las palabras del mago. No entendía cómo había dejado pasar aquello. Aún cuando repasaba en su mente alguna señal que le diera a entender que había de parte de Merlín algo más que amistad hacia la bruja, no encontraba ninguna pista que lo llevara a esa conclusión. Merlín siempre se portó atento y preocupado hacia Morgana; pero un amigo también podía mostrarse así, y no necesariamente debía haber amor, sino amistad. Scorpius estaba confundido: quizás él no sabía nada sobre lo que era el amor, después de todo.

Merlín hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus ojos eran los más tristes del mundo. Rose reconoció en ellos al Merlín que estaba pintado en el cuadro de la Orden. En esa pintura también estaba plasmada esa mirada rota, justo atrás de la sonrisa.

- Cuando trates de matar a la persona que amas, Gaius.- le dijo el moreno con una seriedad impresionante, pero a la vez, con una tonalidad suave en su voz. – Solo entonces podremos hablar sobre cómo me siento. Mientras tanto, es mejor que lo dejemos así.

Merlín se dio la vuelta lentamente y caminó hacia la salida. Gaius lo dejó marchar.

Rose, bruscamente, abrió los ojos y contuvo un gemido. La noche era densa, espesa, y el anillo le quemaba el dedo. Se lo sacó y éste cayó sobre la sábana aún centelleando, y poco a poco su luz se fue debilitando hasta desaparecer. La pelirroja se acarició la mano y respiró agitadamente. No podía ver casi nada por la oscuridad de la noche. Con esfuerzo miró el reloj: eran las 2 de la madrugada. Las imágenes de lo soñado regresaron a su cabeza. Sin quererlo, comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, llevándose ambas manos al rostro y ocultándolo de la noche. Sentía una tristeza enorme, añeja; una tristeza que existía desde hacía miles de años y que la abrazaba suavemente. No sabía exactamente qué le provocaba esa tristeza, pero estaba allí, dentro de ella, y se sentía estúpida al no saber qué era lo que la hacía llorar como una niña. Tal vez era todo: Merlín, Morgana. La historia que les tocó vivir.

Pocos segundos después, Rose se recompuso. Se limpió el rostro y pensó en lo extraño que era que hubiese despertado a esa hora cuando normalmente lo hacía mucho más tarde. Quizás se debía a que lo que había visto en el pasado le había despertado emociones tan fuertes que interrumpieron su sueño; o quizás simplemente era que estaba en una casa ajena, en un ambiente desconocido, y no lograba conciliar bien el sueño. Rose se puso de pie y miró el armario. ¿Scorpius se habría despertado también? Por seguridad, la pelirroja cargó la silla del velador y la colocó bajo la perilla del armario, asegurándose de que él no pudiera volver a entrar por ese método. Luego caminó hacia el espejo. Sus ojos se habían adaptado ya a la oscuridad y ahora veían mucho mejor con tan solo la luz de la luna. Su cabello rojo, a pesar de la negrura noctura, seguía pareciendo el dibujo de un incendio. Cerró los ojos y a ciegas tomó la cinta azul que descansaba sobre la mesita. Una vez que se ató el cabello volvió a abrir los párpados. No creía poder volver a dormir; todo su sueño se había desvanecido.

Y se estaba muriendo de sed.

"Tal vez sea buena idea bajar a la cocina y tomar un vaso con agua", pensó.

Pero hubiera sido mejor que lo pensara dos veces.

**2.-**

Rose abrió la puerta de su habitación y lentamente asomó la cabeza. Ante ella, el pasillo oscuro y quieto se extendía largo hasta las escaleras. Rose miró su pijama: cargaba un calentador beige y una blusa blanca de tiras. Si se encontraba con algún sirviente, estaría relativamente presentable.

La pelirroja avanzó por el pasillo en las puntas de sus pies, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras volvió a pensar en el pasado: pensó en cómo Morgana afrontaría el haber sido agredida por la persona que más confiaba. Era seguro que había sobrevivido: la historia podía no contar el hecho de que Merlín tuvo que envenenarla para salvar Camelot, pero sí contaba sobre un periodo largo en el que la bruja estuvo secuestrada y ausente de la ciudad. Rose estaba convencida de que se refería a esa ocasión. Uther y Arturo creyeron que Morgause había secuestrado a Morgana, y como lo escuchó de la boca de Gaius y Merlín, la estaban buscando desesperadamente. Morgana tenía que estar viva.

Rose se sentió aliviada al llegar a aquella conclusión, pero a la vez, temerosa. Desde el principio ella había sentido una gran empatía con Morgana Le Fay, sentía que podía comprender sus miedos, que podría entender por lo que estaba pasando y lo sola que se sentía en una ciudad en donde se asesinaban constantemente a personas con sus mismas habilidades. A veces, mientras la observaba, no podía dejar de experimentar una gran compasión hacia ella: Morgana no podía hablar con nadie de sus miedos, solo con Merlín…pero él no podía guiarla, y todo el tiempo se limitó a ofrecerle palabras dulces pero vacuas que no lograron calmarla. Rose suspiró. Morgana estaba sola, completamente sola.

La gryffindoriana se sintió apenada con tan solo pensar lo mucho que debió haber sufrido Morgana cuando se dio cuenta de que Merlín había intentado matarla. Lo sola, traicionada, despreciada, que debió haberse sentido. Morgana no podía siquiera imaginar el peso de las razones que habían llevado a Merlín a hacerlo. Rose se preguntó si este no habría sido el desencadenante de la transformación de la bruja; de su completa conversión al lado oscuro. Cuando esa idea cruzó su mente, la sangre se le heló. ¿Podría ser?

Rose entró a la cocina y caminó hacia el refrigerador. Cuando lo abrió, rápidamente encontró una enorme jarra de agua que sacó con delicadeza y puso sobre el mesón de la cocina. La luz del refrigerador abierto iluminó la estancia. Al otro lado del mesón, una silueta emergió de las sombras.

Rose dio un salto hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo un grito.

Draco Malfoy esbozó una media sonrisa y siguió batiendo su café, cómodamente sentado frente al mesón. Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Rose se sintió petrificada de pies a cabeza y no encontró nada apropiado para decir. Sus ojos azules miraban, nerviosos, al hombre alto y rubio que en una bata negra aterciopelada parecía ignorar lo incómodo de la situación. Rose no se movió de su lugar: parecía una estatua.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en la pelirroja.

- Todo indica que ibas a servirte un vaso con agua.- le dijo. – Adelante.

Rose continuó inmóvil y después de unos segundos Draco entornó los ojos –gesto que a Rose le produjo escalofríos por lo similar que se veía a Scorpius cuando lo hacía- ,sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su bata e hizo levitar un vaso de una estantería hacia el mesón. Luego, hizo que la jarra sirviera el agua de forma perfecta y ordenada. Rose seguía incapacitada de hablar.

Draco la miró de una forma ilegible.

- Si alguien me hubiera dicho unos veinte años atrás que la hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger acabaría pasando navidad en mi casa, y que frecuentaría a mi hijo, jamás se lo hubiera creído.- esbozó una media sonrisa que, otra vez, fue espantosamente similar a la de Scorpius. - Supongo que mi presencia te debe resultar…extraña.

Rose se sonrojó.

- No, señor Malfoy.- fue lo único que pudo decir. Sentía la lengua pegada al paladar, tiesa y seca. ¿Por qué había tenido la brillante idea de bajar? ¿Es que acaso no se le había ocurrido que algo como aquello podría pasar? "Soy una tonta", se dijo a sí misma, "una verdadera tonta".

- Está bien, no tienes que mentir.- dijo Draco mientras le agregaba azúcar a su café. – Me imagino que debes haber escuchado muchas historias de mí de la boca de tus padres. Especialmente, de la de tu padre.- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa amarga que a Rose le pareció más bien una mueca. – Seguro no fueron historias heróicas, como a las que estás acostumbrada. Pero así es la historia de mi vida: un tanto… oscura.

Rose adquirió una expresión de extrema incomodidad. Draco la miró con condescendencia.

- Puedes estar tranquila, dejé el lado oscuro hace muchos años.- le dijo el rubio y notó que la pelirroja miró fugazmente la varita que descansaba sobre el mesón. Él la miró directamente a los ojos. – Si quieres preguntarme por qué llevo mi varita a la cocina de mi propia casa, hazlo.

Rose se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. Draco Malfoy era igual de intimidante que Scorpius.

- Yo…no quiero ser entrometida.- le dijo ella, casi inaudiblemente.

- Siempre la cargo conmigo.- dijo Draco, como si ella en realidad le hubiese formulado la pregunta. – Marcas de guerra; terminas volviéndote algo…paranoico.

Rose bajó la mirada. Draco la observó de forma neutral, como si pudiera ver a través de ella fácilmente.

- Asumo que tu padre te contó todo sobre la guerra y mi papel dentro ella.- dijo Draco. – Conociendo como conozco a Weasley, podría jurar que sabes hasta las cosas más escabrosas de mi pasado.

Rose levantó la mirada y Draco la recibió como una pequeña punzada que lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Era acaso posible que esa mirada proveniera de los mismos ojos tímidos e ingenuos que había reconocido como los de Rose Weasley?

Finalmente, Rose habló:

- Si se refiere a cómo usted presenció la tortura de mi madre sin hacer nada por ayudarla, sí, conozco la historia.

El nerviosismo que segundos atrás había invadido a la pelirroja, de repente, se desvaneció como si jamás hubiese existido. No sabía bien qué la había impulsado a decir aquello de forma tan directa, y estaba sorprendida de haberlo hecho. De repente se dio cuenta de por qué todo aquel tiempo se había sentido tan mal ante la presencia del papá de Scorpius: era porque sin saberlo, no podía dejar de pensar que él era el hombre que le había negado ayuda a su madre en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Sin saberlo, lo culpaba de lo sucedido.

Draco bajó la mirada y sacó la cuchara de su café. Se lo acercó a los labios y bebió con tranquilidad. Luego volvió a dejar la taza sobre el mesón. Las palabras de Rose parecían no haberlo perturbado en lo absoluto.

- No tengo nada qué decir al respecto.- dijo el rubio con firmeza. – Lo que dices es cierto: yo vi cómo le lanzaban el crucio a tu madre y no hice nada.

Rose contuvo la respiración y miró hacia un lado; no quería seguir mirando a Draco por más tiempo. ¿Cómo alguien podía decir aquello en voz alta como si no fuera nada grave?

Draco suspiró y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

- Lo que voy a decirte, no espero que lo entiendas.- dijo el rubio, finalmente, acentando ambos codos en el mesón. – Pero a veces las acciones más deplorables, son hechas desde la más grande de las confusiones. – la mirada de Draco se ensombreció como si estuviera reviviendo el pasado frente a sus ojos. - En ese tiempo, yo no sabía diferenciar entre lo que era lo correcto e incorrecto. Lo intuía, y por eso estaba asustado todo el tiempo; asustado porque intuía algo que nadie debería tener que intuir a sus diecisiete años: que tal vez, el mal estaba en mí y en mi familia. Que tal vez todo lo que me habían hecho creer que era correcto no lo era. Que yo, muy probablemente, estaba en el lado equivocado…y que iba a hundirme irremediablemente en esas equivocaciones.

Rose volvió a mirarlo, esta vez, sin reproches y con una expresión mucho más suave. Las palabras de Draco le recordaron a Morgana y a cómo su soledad y su falta de guía la había llevado a tomar decisiones incorrectas como el intento de asesinato de Uther. Todavía recordaba a Morgana acariciando la frente de Arturo, asustada, preocupada, confundida. Rose sabía que el corazón de Morgana no era el de una asesina. Lo único que ella quería era que las muertes terminaran, y creía que con el asesinato de Uther todos los sacrificios humanos acabarían. ¿No era, acaso, también la inocencia y la confusión lo que había llevado a Morgana a equivocarse tanto?

Tal vez, Draco también había sido víctima de aquello.

El rubio miró a Rose y sus ojos se esclarecieron, saliendo de las sombras en las que se habían sumergido segundos antes. Continuó:

- Tu madre y yo nunca nos llevamos bien.- le dijo con brutal honestidad. – A decir verdad, siempre me pareció odiosa. Brillante, pero odiosa.- Rose frunció el ceño. Draco adoptó una actitud seria. – A pesar de todo eso, puedo asegurarte que nunca, ni siquiera en los peores momentos, intenté agredirla físicamente. Y también puedo asegurarte que hasta el día de hoy, por lo que pasó, no puedo mirarla a los ojos; ni siquiera puedo disculparme.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose.

Draco se aclaró introdujo su varita en el bolsillo de su bata de dormir.

- Cuando las disculpas quedan cortas, es mejor no decirlas. – le respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie. – Ahora, voy a preguntarte algo.

Rose se paralizó. Aquello había sido realmente repentino: ¿qué podía querer preguntarle?

Draco la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Scorpius… - comenzó él. - ¿..sabe todo lo que tú sabes?

Rose tragó saliva. Pudo ver en los ojos grises de Draco la sombra de una preocupación paternal, una preocupación verdadera y honesta que transformó su rostro hasta volverlo casi irreconocible.

- No.- le respondió, terminando con la agonía del rubio. – No se lo he dicho.

Draco pareció volver a respirar con tranquilidad, pero poco después volvió a mirarla de forma inquisitiva. Rose supo que vendría una nueva pregunta.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?- le preguntó Draco.

Rose se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

- Creo que no me corresponde contar esa historia.- dijo la gryffindoriana.- Eso es algo que usted debe hablar con Scorpius…

- Hablarlo.- repitió el rubio, con un tono monótono. - ¿Para qué?

Rose lo miró a los ojos.

- Porque no es sano guardar secretos dentro de una familia. – le respondió ella, con convicción. – Siempre es mejor saber la verdad, por más dura que ésta sea. Siempre se puede sacar algo positivo…

- Positivo.- repitió Draco en un tono de voz grave y sarcástico. Su rostro adoptó una postura seria y algo sombría. – No hay nada positivo qué sacar de la guerra. – aseveró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - Te voy a explicar algo que la vida se encargará de enseñarte en el futuro, Rose: eso de que de las peores cosas siempre hay algo bueno qué extraer, es una gran mentira. La realidad es otra: de las peores cosas solo se extraen cosas mucho peores. He pasado todos los años de mi adultez tratando de sacar algo positivo de lo que me tocó vivir, y he fracasado. Lo único que me quedó de esa época es un tatuaje que me repugna, pesadillas que hasta el día de hoy soy incapaz de borrar, recuerdos que me averguenzan, y una personalidad opaca que Astoria es la única capaz de iluminar.

Rose guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Draco no dejó de mirarla ni por un instante.

- Lo único bueno que tengo es mi familia.- dijo el rubio firmemente. – Y ya que no puedo proteger a Scorpius del peso de un apellido manchado,- Rose levantó la mirada al escuchar en el tono firme de Draco un pequeño quiebre. -…al menos quiero ahorrarle el peso de sentir asco por las acciones pasadas de su padre.

La cocina quedó en un absoluto silencio. Rose tragó saliva y miró a Draco como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez: no se había equivocado en la cena, Draco Malfoy parecía un hombre frío e indiferente, pero cuando se trataba de Scorpius y Astoria, algo cálido se encendía en su interior y emergía por todos sus poros. Sin embargo, solo en ese momento Rose pudo ver con claridad lo mucho que Draco amaba a su hijo, y eso la conmovió. "Si tan solo Scorpius supiera que a pesar de los secretos y de la incomunicación, su padre lo único que quiere es darle lo que él nunca tuvo: una juventud normal", pensó.

Draco carraspeó, cortando el silencio.

- Volveré a la cama, y tú también deberías hacerlo.- le dijo. – A las 7 estaremos saliendo de caza.

Rose asintió tímidamente. Draco caminó hacia la salida y justo antes de cruzar el umbral se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirar a la pelirroja directamente.

- Por cierto,- le dijo. –…tuviste suerte de heredar gran parte de los rasgos de tu madre; habría sido una lástima que te parecieras demasiado a Weasley. Sin ofender.- Rose sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Era gracioso cómo su padre y el de Scorpius seguían portándose como unos adolescentes cuando se referían el uno al otro. Era como si regresaran en el tiempo y volvieran a ser estudiantes de Hogwarts que se molestaban mutuamente.

Draco pareció adquirir un aire pensativo mientras continuaba mirando a Rose.

- Aunque debo admitir que fue un acierto genético que heredaras el color de su cabello y ojos. Los colores están bien en ti, naturalmente. Y sus dientes… ¿Tu madre no te contó cómo le di la excusa perfecta para que Pomfrey arreglara su dentadura? Definitivamente, Granger me debe gran parte de su actual presencia física.

Y con esto, Draco dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Rose suspiró y tomó entre sus manos el vaso con agua que descansaba sobre el mesón.

Lo bebió de un solo trago.

**3.-**

La noche era silenciosa y fresca. Rose atravesó el salón y subió las escaleras esta vez sin preocuparse tanto por el ruido. Dudaba que alguien escuchara sus pasos ligeros, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que estaba descalza.

Al llegar a su habitación Rose volvió a sentir el cansancio golpearla con fuerza. Aún no podía creer que fueran tan solo las dos de la madrugada: en el sueño había parecido pasar mucho más tiempo. Quizás el tiempo transcurría de forma distinta durante el sueño, pensó mientras se soltaba el cabello. Al sentarse en la cama vio el anillo resplandeciendo sobre las sábanas. Después de dudar unos segundos, lo tomó para dejarlo sobre el velador.

A penas su piel hizo contacto con el anillo una luz brillante dentro de su cabeza la cegó y la hizo ponerse de pie bruscamente. Rose se tambaleó con el anillo en mano. Unos gritos agudos sonaron en sus tímpanos con tal volumen que le produjeron dolor. Rose cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas al suelo: vio a Morgana gritando y llorando, un nuevo rayo de luz le reveló la sonrisa de Mordred y luego, tras otro relámpago luminoso, vio una silueta dibujándose entre la niebla…una silueta que poco a poco se iba aclarando a través del humo: una silueta juvenil, alta, de cabello espeso y negro como la noche…de ojos azules y centelleantes. Morgana gritaba.

Rose abrió los párpados bruscamente y respiró como si hubiese salido del agua a la superficie después de varios minutos de contener la respiración. Estaba en el suelo, en cuatro, temblando.

- Es Merlín…- murmuró para sí misma, incrédula. – En la pesadilla de Morgana…la figura amenazante…es Merlín.

Rose se puso de pie y rápidamente corrió hacia el armario, dejando su anillo abandonado en el suelo. La gryffindoriana sacó la silla que bloqueaba las puertas del ropero e ingresó en éste: tenía que hablar con Scorpius, tenía que contarle lo que había visto…lo que acababa de descubrir. Su cuerpo aún temblaba por la adrenalina y la sorpresa del descubrimiento. No sabía cómo aquella revelación había llegado a ella, pero sabía que era real; lo sentía. Avanzó por el túnel tropezándose con algunos relieves del suelo sin que nada de esto la detuviera o la sacara de su impresión. Pronto sintió la suavidad y el aroma fresco de la ropa de Scorpius contra su rostro y manos. Palpando pudo alcanzar la puerta.

La abrió.

Rose no se molestó en ser silenciosa: no estaba pensando en el tipo de intromisión que estaba haciendo, solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ver y en su necesidad de contárselo a Scorpius, quien era el único que podía entender lo importante de la revelación. La pelirroja lo vio acostado en su cama boca abajo, dormido. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y caía sobre su perfil mientras que la sábana se mantenía casi a la altura de sus rodillas, dejando visible su calentador negro y su espalda desnuda. Rose avanzó hacia la cama y saltó sobre ésta, cayendo de rodillas junto a Scorpius.

- Scorpius despierta.- le dijo en voz alta, pero el rubio solo emitió un ligero sonido gutural y continuó con los ojos cerrados. – ¡Es importante, despierta!

Al no obtener respuesta, Rose intentó zarandearlo, pero era difícil moverlo desde el ángulo en el que estaba. ¿Cómo podía alguien tener el sueño tan pesado?, pensó ella. La pelirroja se sentó sobre la espalda del rubio y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros del slytherin, ejerciendo presión sobre ellos y luego soltándolos, haciendo que el rubio se hundiera en la cama y luego emergiera con cada impulso.

- ¡Scorpius despierta!

De repente, el rubio abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta rápida y ágilmente como si no tuviera nada sobre la espalda. Rose cayó a un lado de la cama y su cabello rojo se esparció sobre el terciopelo de los cobertores. Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en ella con total desconcierto.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Weasley?- le preguntó con voz ronca; aún no acababa de despertarse del todo.

Rose se incorporó y arrodilló sobre la cama, justo frente a él. Scorpius contuvo la respiración. El cabello de Rose caía por sus hombros descubiertos y a los lados de su rostro, indómito, de un rojo intenso y caótico. Sus ojos azules eran grandes y resaltaban de entre los resórteres rojos; sus labios, rosados y húmedos, aparecían ante él como una fruta jugosa y dulce. En cuestión de segundos, Scorpius perdió todo su aliento. Su corazón empezó a agitarse dentro de su pecho.

Un ardor despertó toda el área bajo su abdomen.

- Yo lo vi.- dijo Rose sin percatarse del efecto que su presencia estaba teniendo sobre Scorpius. – Desperté y el anillo me quemó la mano. Son las dos de la mañana…dos y algo, cuando desperté eran las dos pero fui a la cocina y…- Rose se detuvo. – No es importante.- continuó: - El asunto es que cuando regresé tomé el anillo en mi mano y lo vi como flashes en mi cabeza. Lo vi todo.

- ¿Qué?- gruñó Scorpius, y de inmediato se colocó una almohada sobre la pélvis. Podía sentir el olor de Rose ingresando a sus pulmones e invadiendo su sistema como un virus.

- Vi a Morgana desesperada…lloraba y gritaba…- dijo Rose, inmersa en su historia. – Estoy segura de que lo que vi fue después de lo que soñamos esta noche…después de que Morgause se la llevara: ella está con Morgause y Mordred, lo vi claramente; pero lo más importante es que pude ver su pesadilla, ¿recuerdas? Esa que le contó al druida, la que se repetía, la de la niebla. La vi…la vi porque ella también la estaba viendo. Al principio todo era confuso, solo podía ver una sombra, una silueta que podía ser de cualquiera….pero luego el humo fue desvaneciéndose y…

- Rose.- gruñó Scorpius, demasiado molesto y poseído por el deseo en su interior como para escucharla apropiadamente. Necesitaba que ella saliera de inmediato de su habitación.

- Era Merlín.- terminó la pelirroja. – En el sueño de Morgana…la figura amenazante no es Uther…es Merlín. Es una epifanía para ella: es la revelación de que su futuro enemigo, su némesis, es Merlín. ¡No sé cómo no lo sospechamos antes! Todo está claro: para Morgana, Merlín es, fue y será su único enemigo. En eso, la historia que todos conocen no se equivoca.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por el rostro y la dejó correr hacia su cabello rubio, hechándolo hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profunda y pausadamente. Rose notó por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación que el slytherin tenía el torso desnudo. Su piel blanca y ligeramente bronceada por el sol brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Los músculos de sus brazos, pecho y abdomen estaban perfectamente formados y sin exageraciones. La gryffindoriana se sonrojó intensamente y volteó el rostro a un lado.

Scorpius abrió los ojos. Tenía, con urgencia, que hacer dos cosas: la primera de todas, obligar a Rose a que le explicara con detalle todo lo que le estaba contando, y segundo, sacarla de su habitación. Por ende, debía finiquitar rápidamente la primera.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- le preguntó el slytherin. – Todavía teníamos más tiempo para seguir en el pasado.

- No lo sé.- respondió Rose, sin mirarlo. – Creo que fueron las emociones del momento…me hicieron despertar. No fue intencional. ¿Puedes…ponerte algo?

Scorpius la miró con irritación. Así que ella quería que él se pusiera una camisa para poder dejar de sentirse incómoda. Pues no, que siguiera sintiéndose incómoda. Al menos así él no sería el único.

- Eres tú la que ha entrado a mi habitación sin permiso.- le respondió. – No voy a cambiar mis hábitos por ti. Tendrás que aguantarlo.

Rose lo miró con dureza.

- Entré porque esto es importante.- se defendió.

- No me interesa, volvamos al tema: -dijo Scorpius, impaciente por acabar con aquella visita nocturna lo más pronto posible. Su erección bajo la almohada era dolorosa. - ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que viste?

- Sí, completamente segura.- reiteró Rose.

- Es extraño que hayas podido ver eso con tan solo tocar el anillo.- analizó Scorpius, intentando olvidar el fuego que lo quemaba en su zona baja. – Yo no vi nada.

- Bueno, también es extraño que solo si yo uso el anillo podamos ir al pasado en sueños. Es probable que mi anillo sea diferente al tuyo, que sea el anillo madre, como dijiste una vez.- Rose guardó silencio durante algunos segundos y luego pareció percatarse de algo. – Casi lo olvido, dame tu mano.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera preveerlo, Rose tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y se la llevó a la altura del rostro. El slytherin cerró los ojos. El contacto lo mareó.

Rose, por su parte, soltó la mano del slytherin de inmediato y cerró los ojos también. Una corriente de electricidad la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su respiración empezó a agitarse. Abrió los ojos, confundida por la sensación que la había atacado, y miró a Scorpius, quien también había abierto los ojos y la miraba como si estuviese enormemente fastidiado.

- Te dije que no me tocaras, Weasley.- le dijo, molesto.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó, aturdida.

- ¿Qué fue qué?- le preguntó Scorpius, enojado y elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

Rose miró hacia abajo, evitando los ojos del slytherin.

- Nada.- se corrigió. - ¿Puedes elevar tu mano, por favor?

- No.- le dijo Scorpius, perdiendo la paciencia. – Quiero que salgas. Ahora.

- Por favor.- insistió ella. – Es importante. Prometo que si lo haces me iré, lo prometo.

- No me obligues a sacarte.- dijo el slytherin, y sus ojos se ennegrecieron un poco.

Rose se estremeció. Esta vez, ella elevó su mano derecha, mostrándosela al rubio. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo…?- empezó él, pero no acabó. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en una marca de quemadura con forma de anillo en el dedo anular de la gryffindoriana. Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Rose entre las suyas y el mareo y la electricidad volvieron a ambos como una oleada incontenible. Sin embargo, los dos se esforzaron por fingir que nada ocurría, aunque era inúti: podían sentirse.

Scorpius acarició la quemadura en el dedo de Rose, analizándola, y ella cerró los ojos. ¿Qué era esa sensación de tibieza y anhelo que la invadía y le erizaba la piel? ¿Podía Scorpius sentirlo? ¿Era por eso que no quería que ella lo tocara? Rose se sonrojó acaloradamente. Probablemente Scorpius encontraba aquella sensación bastante desagradable. ¿Sería posible que él ya hubiese adivinado lo que ella sentía por él? ¿podían sus sentimientos y sensaciones haberla delatado? Aquello explicaría el constante rechazo del slytherin durante toda la tarde y noche pasada.

- ¿El anillo te hizo esto?- preguntó Scorpius, sacándose su anillo y mostrándole su mano a la pelirroja. En el dedo de Scorpius había una pequeña y casi invisible marca roja, pero nada más. – Mi anillo también me quema, pero no así.

- Supongo que sí son diferentes, después de todo.- dijo Rose en un tono suave y avergonzado por la situación.

Scorpius miró a Rose directamente a los ojos y maldijo por dentro. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a considerar a la pelirroja tan atractiva? Lo cierto era que podía derretirse en ese mismo instante por esa mirada tierna y transparente. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, eso había sido desde siempre; siempre había tenido una extraña debilidad por la inocencia en la expresión de Rose. Siempre le había despertado algo de ternura.

El problema era que ahora no solo le inspiraba ternura y ansias de protección, sino también otras cosas mucho más lascivas.

Scorpius soltó aire y separó sus manos de la de Rose. El corte del contacto les produjo a ambos un vacío y un frío interno bastante desagradable.

-Cambiemos de anillo.- dijo el rubio con firmeza.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Rose, confundida.

- Lo que escuchaste, Weasley.- dijo Scorpius, irritado. – Que cambiemos de anillo. El mío no te hará esa clase de heridas. Además, servirá para corroborar que funcionan de distintas maneras. Lo probaré yo.

Rose lo miró dubitativa.

- Está bien, iré por él.

- No.- dijo Scorpius. – Quédate aquí. Yo iré por él.- se puso de pie y caminó cansado hacia el armario. – Necesito un poco de aire.

Scorpius entró por el armario y empezó a caminar a través del túnel. No, era imposible que estuviera empezando a sentir algo por Rose Weasley. Ella jamás había sido su tipo, jamás se había sentido antes atraído por ella. Tenía que ser solo las secuelas de haberla visto semidesnuda. Sí, tenía que ser solo eso.

"Es solo una niña" pensó mientras avanzaba, "actúa como una, piensa como una…incluso tiene los gestos de una" la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Rose golpeó su mente y otras partes de su cuerpo, "no tiene el cuerpo de una, ciertamente. Pero todo lo demás es de una niña consentida y mimada. Todo lo que odio puesto en una sola chica." Scorpius suspiró. Rose era temerosa, poco arriesgada, tímida, reprimida…lo opuesto a lo que él encontraba atractivo en una chica: siempre le habían fascinado las mujeres de carácter fuerte, de personalidad espontánea y arriesgada. Chicas como Megara. No tenía ningún sentido que sintiera algo por Rose. Ninguno.

Cuando Scorpius llegó a la habitación de la pelirroja, encontró rápidamente el anillo tirado en el suelo. Lo tomó entre sus manos. Superficialmente era idéntico al de él, pero resultaba evidente que no lo era. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su calentador.

El camino de regreso fue mucho menos doloroso que el de ida: su mente se había aclarado otra vez y estaba decidido a sacar a Rose de su habitación cuanto antes para acabar con la tortura de ambos: porque él estaba seguro de que ella podía sentirlo; era imposible que no lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su cuarto, lo que vio lo hizo cerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano a la cabeza: Rose yacía en su cama, con su cabello esparcido por las almohadas y su pecho elevándose en un respirar pausado y tenue.

"Maldita sea", se dijo en su interior.

Se había quedado dormida.

Scorpius respiró profundo y, molesto, miró a la gryffindoriana quien parecía profundamente dormida ¿Cómo diablos había podido dormirse tan rápido? Scorpius apostaba lo que fuera que Rose no conocía la palabra "desvelarse" y que siempre procuraba acostarse temprano. Si eso era así, la pelirroja debía estar agotada. "Te estás pasando, Weasley", pensó el slytherin, furioso. Rose no solo había tenido la osadía de entrar a su habitación y subirse a su cama en medio de la madrugada, sino que ahora también se dormía sobre sus sábanas como si fueran las suyas. Aquello era más de lo que Scorpius podía tolerar por una noche. Caminó hacia la cama con paso cansado y se detuvo justo al pie de ésta. Rose tenía los labios entre abiertos, relajados, y su rostro parecía el de un ángel. Scorpius tragó saliva y su enojo desapareció por completo. Sus ojos metálicos recorrieron los párpados cerrados, las cejas delgadas y bien marcadas, la nariz respingada y pequeña, los pómulos adornados con unas pocas pecas, y luego, los labios rosados y húmedos. Su respiración se volvió densa. ¿Qué había en Rose que, a pesar de todos sus defectos –defectos que él conocía muy bien-, le provocaba cierta ternura, cierta extraña calidez? Como en un trance llevó su mano a la mejilla de la gryffindoriana, acariciándola lentamente. El roce era suave y tibio. Scorpius cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. El olor a pétalos y a fresas inundó sus pulmones.

- Tú. - murmuró casi inaudiblemente. – Vas a matarme, Rose Weasley.

El slytherin retrocedió con los párpados cerrados hasta pegarse contra la pared. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para despertarla. Se veía agotada, y él sabía muy bien lo difícil que era para Rose conciliar un sueño tranquilo. "No debería importarme", se dijo a sí mismo, "Todo esto es su culpa; ella no debió entrar a mi habitación, mucho menos acostarse en mi cama. ¿Es que no tiene la menor idea de lo que eso le puede hacer a un hombre? ¿en verdad es tan ingenua?". Scorpius abrió los ojos y la miró con reproche. Cualquier otro chico podría haberse aprovechado de ella.

Rose suspiró entre sueños.

"Vamos, Scorpius: despiértala y sácala de tu cuarto.", se dijo a sí mismo, pero la imagen de Rose sobre su cama, tiernamente dormida, lo conmovía y a la vez lo hacía sentirse un idiota. "Eres un imbécil."

Scorpius soltó un pequeño gruñido.

- Mañana voy a hacerte pagar esto, Weasley.- dijo el slytherin en voz baja. – Lo juro.

Rose ni siquiera se inmutó.

Scorpius caminó hacia la cama y la miró fijamente. Podía llevarla a su habitación sin tener que despertarla; cargarla en brazos era una buena idea. No se detuvo a refleccionarlo más: ese era su pasaporte de salida. Con delicadeza deslizó su brazo debajo de la espalda de la gryffindoriana, y el otro justo en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Al levantarla, Scorpius se sorprendió de lo ligera que era. Rose se acurrucó contra su pecho y siguió durmiendo. El rubio se forzó a sí mismo a pensar en las clases de Aritmancia, en Mcgonagal y en Hagrid, para que su cuerpo no respondiera al roce de la mano de Rose contra su pecho, ni a los senos que se abultaban contra él.

Nada funcionó.

Cuando por fin llegaron al otro lado del armario de Rose, Scorpius caminó directo hacia la cama de la gryffindoriana y la depositó lentamente sobre las sábanas. Retiró exitosamente su brazo de debajo de las piernas de la pelirroja y se dispuso a retirar el que había quedado sepultado bajo su espalda. Scorpius haló cautelosamente su brazo y poco a poco éste fue emergiendo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sacarlo por completo y obtener su libertad, Rose lo tomó por la muñeca. Scorpius miró a la pelirroja y, sorprendido, notó que seguía dormida. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado: su respiración se había vuelto errática y su ceño estaba fruncido. Rose apretó su mano contra la muñeca del slytherin y soltó un pequeño gemido. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Scorpius ya había visto eso antes: Rose estaba teniendo una de sus famosas pesadillas. Una vez ella le había explicado en la oficina de Malone que siempre las tenía, todas las noches, pero que al despertar no podía recordarlas. Scorpius asumió en ese momento que se trataba de algún tipo de reacción a un trauma pasado, un juego del subconsciente de la gryffindoriana. Ahora sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Rose tenía un trauma fuerte de la infancia que la paralizaba a pesar de los años, y él estaba convencido de que esas pesadillas que ella no recordaba no eran más que la repetición constante del recuerdo de lo que sucedió cuando era niña. Era la única explicación. Rose estaba herida por ese trauma y herida por los miedos que éste le habían acarreado.

La pelirroja volvió a gemir y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Scorpius sintió una presión en el centro de su pecho que lo turbó. Colocó su mano libre a un lado del rostro de Rose, acariciándola, y se acercó a ella para susurrarle:

-Tranquila.- le dijo en voz muy baja. – Tranquila…

Scorpius apoyó su frente contra la de la gryffindoriana y continuó acariciándole el rostro. A veces Rose parecía desprotegida y frágil como una flor en el desierto, y era esa debilidad lo que lo frustraba. Después de las cosas que habían tenido que pasar juntos, Scorpius sabía que detrás de la reprimida, tímida y temerosa Rose estaba una muy distinta: una Rose poderosa, brillante, de personalidad sólida. Lo sabía porque lo había visto: había visto a Rose tener el valor suficiente como para afrontar sus más terribles temores; la había visto utilizar un poder inusual y con el potencial de ser grandioso; y la había visto ser directa al responderle a su madre, y también al enfrentarlo a él mismo en varias ocasiones. Quizás por eso, sin preveerlo, había empezado a aceptarla; quizás por eso, poco a poco, le había ido cogiendo aprecio y respeto.

El contacto y las caricias de Scorpius empezaron a serenar a Rose de forma evidente: él pudo sentir cómo ella se relajaba e iba retomando la serenidad que había perdido hacía poco. La respiración de la pelirroja se fue regularizando y paulatinamente volvió a la normalidad. Pronto, ella dejó de apretar la muñeca del slytherin.

Scorpius separó su frente de la de la pelirroja con lentitud. Recordó la noche de su cumpleaños, cuando él y Alexander recorrieron Londres en un auto muggle y casi atropellaron a Rose. Recordó la impresión que tuvo de ella esa noche: le pareció, a pesar de su expresión asustada, que tenía el rostro más bello que hubiese visto jamás. Las luces de los faroles del auto pegaban fuerte contra las facciones de la pelirroja, facciones que parecían haber sido dibujadas de forma delicada y firme. Le pareció de una belleza extraña, de esas que golpean, pero no a todos. Y cuando Alexander le dijo que le parecía hermosa, él replicó; pero no porque estuviera en desacuerdo, sino porque le molestó que su amigo también lo hubiese notado. Desde allí, decidió que Rose era común y ordinaria, como cualquier otra chica en Hogwarts. Y en verdad lo sintió así: Rose le parecía poco interesante e irritante, y la mayoría del tiempo solo le inspiraba indiferencia. ¿En qué momento todo eso se transformó en otra cosa que ni él mismo podía explicar? ¿Cuándo? Recordaba muy bien que desde el inicio su relación tuvo tropiezos: solían pelear bastante. Era imposible que sintiera algo por ella cuando a duras penas habían empezado a soportarse. N tenía sentido.

Poco a poco fue poniéndose de pie.

Ni bien hubo separado su muñeca de la mano de Rose, y la pelirroja volvió a fruncir el ceño y a respirar de forma acelerada. Scorpius la notó agitarse y colocó su mano sobre la frente de la pelirroja. Ella respiró profundo, serenándose de nuevo.

- No puede ser…- soltó Scorpius, y luego rió en silencio, encontrando cómica la situación y su pésima suerte: todo indicaba que el contacto físico lograba calmar a Rose durante sus pesadillas. Las cosas no podían ir peor: ya no podía enojarse más o frustrarse más, había alcanzado el límite. Se rendía. Simplemente se rendía.

Scorpius se pasó la mano que tenía libre por la cabeza: no tenía obligación alguna a quedarse allí. Rose había vivido con sus pesadillas durante toda su vida y no era su responsabilidad lo que ella sufriera o no en el transcurso de éstas. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Soltó un gruñido. ¿A quién engañaba? No podía dejarla así; simplemente no podía. Y no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos absurdos o algo por estilo, era solo cuestión de caballerosidad, algo de eso Scorpius no podía escapar. Agotado por su batalla interna se acostó detrás de la espalda de la gryffindoriana y enlazó su mano a la de ella, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente. Rose permaneció tranquila durante algunos segundos, pero luego haló la mano del slytherin y lo forzó a pegarse más a ella. Scorpius se dejó mover. Rose se abrazó al brazo del rubio y él tuvo que acercarse aún más para no sentir que le estaban arrancando una extremidad. Al hacerlo, los rizos sueltos de Rose acariciaron su rostro como pétalos, y él hundió su rostro en la nuca de la pelirroja, aspirando su aroma, disfrutando de la suavidad y de la tibieza de su piel. Rose suspiró y lo empujó más contra ella. Scorpius soltó un pequeño gemido. Su torso desnudo golpeó contra la espalda de la gryffindoriana y su brazo la enlazó a la altura de su cintura, abrazándola. Rose suspiró. Scorpius cerró los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la cordura.

Y así permanecieron el resto de la noche.

**4.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Lo primero que Rose sintió antes de abrir los ojos fue una calidez y una tibieza en todo su cuerpo. Aún sin abrir los párpados aspiró un aroma fresco que le produjo cosquillas en el vientre. Sonrió; todo, absolutamente todo se sentía suave y cálido. Rose restregó un poco su nariz contra la almohada, ésta era tersa y cómoda. La gryffindoriana sintió el calor de los rayos del sol cubriéndola. Entonces lo recordó: no estaba en Hogwarts ni en la madriguera, estaba en la mansión Malfoy. Abrió los ojos y la luz la cegó durante algunos segundos. Todo lo vio borroso. Poco a poco fue divisando una mancha muy cerca de su rostro. Ésta se fue enfocando a medida que los ojos de la pelirroja se acostumbraban a la luz, y entonces, reconoció los rasgos monstruosamente perfectos de Scorpius Malfoy a unos pocos milímetros de su cara.

Su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Rose pestañeó repetidamente al notar que la punta de su nariz estaba unida a la de Scorpius, y que el aliento cálido y tibio de su respiración era lo que la había mantenido tan reconfortada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron escandalosamente cuando notó que una de sus manos descansaba en el pecho desnudo del slytherin; podía sentir la piel increíblemente tersa y cálida del rubio bajo sus dedos. Era una delicia. Scorpius, por su parte, tenía su brazo encima de ella y aferrado a su cintura. Cuando Rose lo notó, bruscamente trató de empujarlo sin obtener resultado alguno.

- ¡Scorpius, despierta!- exclamó la pelirroja, intentando zarandearlo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y suspiró. Sus brazos la soltaron y se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba y retomando el sueño.

Rose, confundida y avergonzada por la situación, volvió a zarandearlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le soltó mientras intentaba despertarlo sin conseguirlo.

Rose miró alrededor: estaban en su habitación. La puerta del armario permanecía abierta a unos metros. ¿Qué había pasado la noche pasada? La confusión no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Rose se paró sobre la cama y saltó dos veces sobre ésta, haciendo que Scorpius rebotara incómodamente.

- ¡Malfoy, despierta!- le exigió, mientras tomaba una almohada. - ¡Des-pier-ta!

Rose se dispuso a lanzarle un almohadazo cuando Scorpius, repentinamente, atajó la almohada y la haló hacia él, desestabilizando a Rose y haciéndola caer sobre él.

Los dos soltaron quejidos al colisionar. Scorpius llevó instintivamente sus manos a las caderas de Rose y ella colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del rubio.

Scorpius cerró los ojos.

- Rose…- le dijo con voz débil y gutural. – Bájate.

La gryffindoriana se sonrojó intensamente al sentir una llama en la parte baja de su vientre. De un salto salió de encima del rubio y quedó sentada sobre la cama, avergonzada. Vio a Scorpius respirar profundo y llevarse la almohada sobre su zona pélvica, lo cual le pareció extraño y no logró comprender. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Scorpius se sentó también y, lentamente, abrió los ojos.

Rose entreabrió los labios: el cabello rubio de Scorpius estaba despeinado y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente. Su piel era perfecta y la luz del sol caía sobre ésta como un halo. Rose tragó saliva. Por Merlín, Morgana, Arturo, Gaius, y todos los personajes de la historia mágica: Scorpius Malfoy era un monstruo. Su perfección física era espeluznante y malévola. Totalmente amoral e infame.

Tal combinación de genes debería estar prohibida, pensó Rose. Astoria y Draco hicieron mal en reproducirse.

- A qué de debe el alboroto, Weasley.- le dijo Scorpius.

Rose lo miró, aún sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo que a qué se…?- la pelirroja se interrumpió, como si hubiera perdido el habla, y lugo retomó: - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- Haz memoria, Weasley. ¿O en verdad tengo que recordarte que entraste a mi habitación en la madrugada y luego, mientras yo iba por tu anillo, te quedaste dormida sobre mi cama?

Rose, al escuchar éstas palabras, abrió los ojos ampliamente y pestañeó varias veces. Sí, ahora lo recordaba. ¿Pero entonces…?

- ¿Y cómo es que estamos aquí?- preguntó Rose, exaltada. - ¿Y qué hacías durmiendo aquí…conmigo?

Scorpius se inclinó unos centímetros hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad misteriosa.

-¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?

El corazón de Rose se detuvo: ¿por qué le preguntaba eso mirándola de aquella manera?

La gryffindoriana tragó saliva.

-¿Qué es lo que… tendría que recordar?- le preguntó, temerosa.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa. Rose sintió un estremecimiento familiar.

- Ya sabes, lo que hicimos toda la noche.

Rose perdió todo el aliento.

Bruscamente saltó de la cama y miró a Scorpius en silencio, con una expresión agitada. Scorpius continuaba sonriendo de forma cínica y audaz.

-No es gracioso.- dijo Rose.

-Claro que lo es.- dijo Scorpius. – Solo espero que mis padres no te hayan escuchado. Eres bastante bulliciosa, sabes.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Es imposible que haya pasado lo que dices.

Scorpius dejó de sonreír y entornó los ojos. Lentamente se puso de pie, sacándose la almohada de encima.

- Tómalo como una pequeña venganza por lo que me hiciste pasar anoche.- le soltó, esta vez con una expresión irritada. – Eres la peor compañera de cama que existe sobre la tierra. Te mueves todo el tiempo; es como si bailaras dormida.

Rose lo miró, ofendida.

- ¡Pues yo no te pedí que durmieras conmigo!- le soltó. – De hecho, quisiera saber por qué me desperté contigo en mi cama.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

- Dormí contigo porque no me dejaste ir.- le dijo, irritado. – Te prendiste a mí como una niña asustada mientras tenías quién sabe qué pesadillas. Quería irme, créeme, pero no me dejaste opción.

Rose miró al suelo, avergonzada. ¿Había hecho eso en verdad? Quería que el suelo se abriera y se la tragase, o que un manto de invisibilidad la cubriera para siempre.

Repentinamente, alguien tocó la puerta dos veces y luego, la abrió.

Rose y Scorpius vieron, sorprendidos, cómo Astoria aparecía por el marco de la puerta.

- Rose, cariño, ¿qué es lo que….?- pero la rubia se interrumpió y se llevó una mano al pecho al ver a su hijo, sin camisa, dentro de la habitación. - ¿Scorpius?

El slytherin entornó los ojos y suspiró.

- Madre.

Rose permaneció estupefacta. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar: ¿qué es lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Astoria en ese momento? Seguramente debía creer que ella y Scorpius pasaron la noche juntos –cosa que en realidad sucedió-, pero no como Astoria debía imaginarlo. Jamás, en toda su vida, Rose se había sentido tan avergonzada como en aquel instante.

- Se supone que debes esperar a que te den permiso para entrar, mamá. Sino, no tiene caso que toques.- dijo Scorpius, malhumorado.

- Sí, tienes razón. Discúlpame.- dijo Astoria, recuperándose de la impresión. – Ustedes ya son chicos grandes…Debí imaginar que…bueno…

- Señora, no es lo que usted cree.- dijo Rose, interviniendo, pero Scorpius caminó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla, enmudeciéndola nuevamente.

- Sí, debiste imaginarlo.- le dijo Scorpius a su mamá. – Ahora, si no te importa, bajaremos para desayunar en pocos minutos pero debes darnos algo de privacidad para que nos cambiemos.

Astoria reaccionó de inmediato y sonrió.

- Sí, claro, claro. Yo…los espero abajo.- les dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente. – No demoren: en veinte minutos saldrán de caza.

Y con esto, ella salió.

**5.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius vio, entretenido, cómo Rose se giraba lentamente para mirarlo con una expresión de furia y vergüenza simultánea. Su cabello estaba más rojo que nunca con los rayos del sol, y parecía tener vida propia. Sintió ganas de hundir sus manos y su nariz en él, tal y como lo había hecho durante la noche, pero se contuvo.

- Al menos mi madre ya no tendrá dudas sobre lo nuestro.- dijo Scorpius mientras caminaba hacia el armario.

La voz de Rose lo frenó.

- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?- le soltó, enojada. - ¿Cómo pudiste dejarle creer que…?

Scorpius se dio media vuelta.

- No creo que te importe mucho lo que piense o no mi madre, Rose.- dijo el slytherin, campante. – Además, no sé cómo sean tus padres, pero los míos no son tan retrógradas como para ignorar que ya tenemos casi 18 y toda actividad sexual es normal. Relájate.

Y con esto, el rubio se dio vuelta otra vez e ingresó al armario sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta tras de él. Unos metros más adelante la escuchó azotarse y sonrió. Sí, haber llevado a Rose a su casa había terminado por ser una tortura; pero al menos no se había equivocado al pensar que también sería divertido.

Por situaciones como la de hacía unos minutos valía la pena soportar unas cuantas hormonas descontroladas en su cuerpo. Scorpius suspiró al llegar a su habitación. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tan poco control éste? Bastaba una caricia, un leve roce, y enloquecía. Cuando Rose cayó sobre él aquella mañana, Scorpius estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza: sintió el cuerpo tibio de la gryffindoriana sobre el suyo, y quiso darse la vuelta con él y colocarse encima y…

Scorpius alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. No: Rose era una niña mimada, reprimida e irritante a la que se había acostumbrado a fuerza de la convivencia. Nada más.

Mientras se bañaba y vestía con un jean y una camisa blanca, recordó lo sucedido la noche pasada con Merlín y Morgana. Aquello había sido sorprendente y duro; una situación que él no lograba siquiera imaginar en sus manos. Merlín había tenido que hacer algo sumamente difícil por el bien de cientos de generaciones futuras. Scorpius no podía hacer otra cosa que tenerle profundo respeto, más aún ahora que sabía el peso que tenía que cargar sobre sus hombros a tan corta edad. Era injusto que Camelot le debiera todo a Merlín, pero nadie lo reconociera por ello. Merlín era el héroe en las sombras, y eso incrementaba el respeto y la admiración de Scorpius hacia él. Curiosamente, sentía algo de tristeza por Morgana. Él había comprobado con sus propios ojos que ella no era la mujer despiadada que la historia retrataba, sino todo lo contrario; una mujer inocente, pero terriblemente asustada y sola. "La soledad y el miedo pueden deformar el carácter de cualquiera", pensó. Morgana había tomado la decisión equivocada no por que hubiese maldad en su corazón, sino porque, en el fondo, creía que así protegería a muchos otros de las garras de Uther.

Scorpius se preguntaba qué sería de Morgana ahora. Según la visión de Rose, ella estaba viva; Morgause había logrado salvarla. Aquello tenía sentido: la historia decía que Morgana había vivido hasta una vejez avanzada en la isla de Avalon. No podía haber muerto esa tarde en manos de Merlín. Además, Scorpius estaba seguro de que Merlín se había ablandado al final: si hubiese querido matarla, en verdad matarla, no le hubiese dado el frasco de veneno a Morgause para que ella pudiera encontrar el antídoto.

Una vez que estuvo listo, Scorpius salió y en el pasillo se encontró con Alexander y Megara, que también habían salido de sus respectivas habitaciones. Sonrió al verlos. Estaba feliz de que estuvieran allí.

Sin embargo, notó cierta incomodidad en el ambiente. Entonces lo recordó: había discutido fuertemente con Alexander la noche pasada. Ya casi ni recordaba bien el motivo, pero sí recordaba haberlo amenazado. El slytherin se pasó una mano por la nuca. ¿Es que acaso los problemas no acababan nunca?

- Alex.- le dijo, comenzando. – Lo de anoche, yo…

- No pasa nada, Scorpius.- dijo Alexander, sonriendo. El solo intento de disculpa de su amigo había bastado para él. – El pasado en el pasado. Y en el presente….la cacería.

Scorpius sonrió.

-He olvidado cómo se hace.- confesó el rubio. – No sé por qué ahora papá quiere llevarnos.

- Quizás quiere pasar un rato contigo, no es tan difícil de adivinar.- dijo Megara.

Los tres caminaban por el largo pasillo. Scorpius soltó una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Y por qué querría hacerlo ahora cuando hace más de diez años que prefiere cazar solo?

- No seas injusto.- lo reprendió Megara. – Tu padre siempre ha estado a tu lado. Quizás no siendo muy comunicativo, pero allí ha estado y me consta. Todos necesitamos hacer algo solos. La caza es el espacio de soledad de tu padre y ahora quiere compartirlo un día contigo, deberías estar feliz.

Scorpius no dijo nada y guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean. Alexander sonrió.

- Pobre Rose.- comentó el castaño. – Esta cacería será todo un reto para ella.

- Todo es un reto para ella.- dijo Scorpius, en tono negativo. – Fue ella la que insistió, pues ahora le tocará aguantarlo.

Megara le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Scorpius, él la miró molesto.

- Lo hizo para que pasaras tiempo con tu padre, tonto.- le dijo la morena. – Creo que es obvio que no le gusta la idea matar animales.

- Es bastante cínica teniendo en cuenta que se los come todos los días.- contraatacó Scorpius.

Los tres llegaron al inicio de las escaleras y comenzaron a bajar. El día era fresco y radiante. En la mansión había mucho movimiento: los sirvientes corrían de un lado al otro arreglando el lugar, colocando arreglos florales y esculturas en zonas apropiadas, preparando todo para la noche de navidad.

- Siento un poco de compasión por todo lo que Rose ha tenido que aguantar de ti.- le dijo Megara a Scorpius. – No se lo pones fácil en lo absoluto.

- ¿Desde cuándo te agrada tanto una Weasley?- le dijo Scorpius. Sabía muy bien que si había una reina de los prejuicios, esa era Megara.

La morena se cruzó de brazos.

- Ella dejó muy en claro al principio lo que pensaba, no es como su hermano. Y me cae bien. Es honesta.

- Sí, todos la aman.- comentó Scorpius con sarcasmo. – Mamá, papá, Alexander y tú. Quisiera saber qué tiene Rose Weasley que pone al mundo a sus pies.

Alexander sonrió.

- Puedo imaginarlo.- comentó. – Pero mejor sería preguntárselo a Embers, ¿no?

Scorpius sintió algo ácido resbalándosele por la garganta al escuchar ese apellido. Trató de ocultar su disgusto.

- Embers.- repitió Scorpius. - ¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota con todo esto?

- Uff, no sabía que te llevabas mal con él.- comentó Megara.

- No me llevaba mal, hasta hace unas semanas, cuando tuvimos un incidente que no vale la pena recordar.- le respondió Scorpius.

Alexander miró a su amigo mientras bajaban el último escalón.

- Tiene mucho que ver, después de todo, él y Rose tienen algo.

Scorpius se detuvo bruscamente. Alexander y Megara también lo hicieron, imitándolo.

- Embers y Rose salieron una vez. Eso fue todo.- dijo Scorpius. – No hay nada atrás de eso.

Alexander se cruzó de brazos.

- No lo creo, Scorpius.- dijo el castaño. – Es decir, todo Hogwarts sabe que tuvieron algo mucho más fuerte. Tanto así que han visto a Rose entrar y salir de la sala común de Hufflepuf en la noche.

Scorpius sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima y le congelara el alma. Hasta ese momento, él jamás había relacionado el encuentro que una vez tuvo con Rose tarde por la noche fuera de la sala común de Hufflepuf con Embers, pero ahora que Alexander lo mencionaba, aquello tenía mucho sentido. Recordaba haberse preguntado qué hacía la pelirroja saliendo de la sala común de Hufflepuf a aquella hora, y recordaba también haberse enojado por encontrarla contradiciendo las reglas que tanto le exigía a los demás cumplir. "No, es imposible", se dijo. Rose saliendo de la sala común hufflepufiana a esa hora solo podía significar intimidad física, y él sabía que aquello no podía haber ocurrido porque Rose era virgen.

¿O no?

No: él la había besado por primera vez, era imposible que no fuera virgen. Al menos que en realidad el beso que le robó aquella tarde en Hogwarts no hubiese sido su primer beso en lo absoluto.

Scorpius palideció.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Rose jamás le había dicho nada que le hiciera pensar que él le había dado su primer beso. Scorpius había sacado esa conclusión por cuenta propia. Recordó aquella vez en el puente durante la segunda prueba, cuando Rose le dijo que solo había salido una vez con Embers y que lo veía como un amigo. ¿Sería posible que le hubiera mentido?

- Si Rose tiene algo o no con Embers, no creo que sea nuestro asunto.- dijo Megara.

Alexander asintió.

- Sí, es verdad. Solo lo comento porque no puedo creer que Scorpius no lo sepa cuando pasa más tiempo con Rose Weasley que nadie en el colegio. – luego miró a su amigo. – Debiste haberla visto alguna vez haciendo algo sospechoso. Parece ser que tienen una relación a escondidas.

Scorpius apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su jean.

- Una vez la vi salir tarde de la sala común de Hufflepuf.- soltó, en un tono lejano.

- ¿Ves? Es evidente.- dijo el castaño.

Scorpius recordó cuando Vladimir Embers intentó besar a Rose a la fuerza. Quizás estaban teniendo una pelea. Eso explicaba por qué Rose lo había defendido tanto a pesar de todo.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

- Vámonos.- dijo Scorpius y se encaminó hacia el comedor a paso rápido y pesado. Justo cuando Alexander se disponía a seguirlo, Megara lo tomó del brazo.

- Hey, espera.- le dijo, mirándolo interrogativamente. - ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

- Lo de Embers.- le dijo. – Tú mismo me dijiste hace unos días cuando hablábamos de Rose que lo de Embers todo el colegio lo había malinterpretado, y ahora le dices a Scorpius lo contrario. Te conozco. Así que quiero saber qué es lo que te traes entre manos.

Alexander miró al suelo y sonrió como un niño. Luego se encogió de hombros.

- Digamos que tengo una teoría que quiero comprobar.- le dijo a Megara. – Y la única forma de hacerlo es esta, teniendo en cuenta que Scorpius testarudo.

Megara frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué teoría?- le preguntó.

Alexander se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el comedor.

- Ya lo sabrás.- le dijo mientras se alejaba. – Ya lo sabrás.

**6.-**

**La cacería**

El desayuno fue rápido y silencioso. Rose llegó poco después que Megara y Alexander y se sentó junto al castaño. Astoria y Draco ya habían comido y estaban en el jardín alistando todo para la cacería, se los podía escuchar a lo lejos, a través de las ventanas. Rose, al ingresar, notó de inmediato un aire pesado en el ambiente, pero no supo identificar a qué se debía. Luego recordó que la noche pasada Scorpius y Alexander habían tenido un altercado. Lo atribuyó inmediatamente a aquello.

**# 1: La partida**

Rose sintió que el aire se le iba del cuerpo cuando al llegar al jardín vio varios arcos y flechas en sus estuches esperándolos. Por unos instantes creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero entonces recordó que aquello era una cacería a la muggle. Podía esperar cualquier cosa, menos varitas.

- Genial…- dijo Alexander, boquiabierto, tomando un arco y un estuche con flechas. - ¿Dónde los compró, señor Malfoy?

Draco tomó su arco y sus flechas y se los colgó del hombro.

- No querrías saberlo.- le dijo, de forma enigmática. Finalmente, se rindió: – En una tienda muggle.

- Tengo entendido que ellos usan armas más sofisticadas.- dijo Megara. – Armas de fuego, revólveres…cosas así, como con las que atacaron a las víctimas de Hogsmade.

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar. Rose recordó aquel triste suceso y la piel se le erizó. Había olvidado lo de Exus. Quizás, allí, de boca de los Malfoy, podría sacar más información sobre lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico.

Astoria, sonrió.

- Sí, también las usan. Pero esas preferimos no usarlas nosotros.- dijo la mamá de Scorpius. – Y no todos los muggles las usan, tampoco.

- Vamos a separarnos en parejas.- dijo Draco, evidentemente con la intención de cambiar el tema. – Megara, irás con Alexander; Scorpius, con Rose, y yo con Astoria. El punto rojo es el de encuentro. Tengan cuidado con los animales salvajes, son un tanto….

- ¿Salvajes?- preguntó Rose. - ¿Tienen un bosque en el perímetro de su mansión con animales salvajes?

Astoria miró a Rose con condescendencia.

- Es un bosque natural, lo hemos mantenido así.- dijo Astoria. – Eso sí, no hay criaturas mágicas, esas son un tanto más peligrosas que las muggles.- Rose notó lo hermosa que la rubia se veía con el cabello recogido en una coleta hacia atrás. Tenía un rostro sin fallas. – Solo las panteras suelen darnos un poco de problemas, pero usualmente no ingresan al jardín, prefieren el centro del bosque.

- ¿Panteras?- preguntó Rose, algo nerviosa.

- Tranquila, irás con Scorpius, y él sabe usar muy bien el arco.- dijo Alexander.

Rose miró al rubio, pero él no le devolvió la mirada. Parecía ignorarla completamente.

Se humedeció los labios.

- ¿Qué es el punto rojo?- preguntó.

- Es un lugar en el bosque en donde hay una proliferación de rubiés.- le explicó Draco. – Scorpius, Alexander y Megara solían jugar allí cuando eran niños.

- Con las panteras.- dijo Megara, burlándose de la expresión nerviosa de Rose y dándole un ligero golpe con el codo en forma de ánimo.

Draco miró tres ceniceros que descansaban sobre una mesa de madera.

A la cuenta de tres cada pareja tocará un cenicero. Eso nos hará aparecer en distintos sitios del bosque.- dijo el rubio, colocándose unos guantes negros. Rose se apresuró en tomar su arco y sus flechas, y en colocarse también unos guantes negros que le quedaron algo grandes. – Recuerden: el punto de encuentro es la zona roja, en una hora. Quien no haya cazado nada, pierde. Gana quien haya cazado la presa más grande. Todo está permitido.

- ¿Una hora nada más?- preguntó Megara, asombrada.

- Bienvenida al juego de Draco, querida.- dijo Astoria. – Y a sus reglas imposibles.

- No es imposible.- dijo el rubio. – Cuando Scorpius tenía cinco y cazó por primera vez mató a una liebre en menos de 40 minutos.

- Esto va a ser divertido.- dijo Alexander, entusiasmado.

Todos se caminaron hacia la mesa. Rose siguió a Scorpius y se colocó a su lado. El rubio seguía sin mirarla. La pelirroja estaba segura de que él no le había dirigido la palabra desde el desayuno. Empezó a preguntarse si estaría molesto con ella, otra vez, para variar.

- Uno.

Rose miró a Scorpius. El rubio tenía sus ojos metálicos puestos en el cenicero, pero sus facciones estaban tensas y lejanas, como si algo estuviera molestándolo profundamente.

- Dos…

Se preguntaba si habría sucedido algo justo antes de que ella llegara al comedor. En la mañana, Scorpius no estaba así. Entonces, quizás, solo quizás, no estaba enojado con ella.

- ¡Tres!

Todos tocaron sus respectivos ceniceros. Las manos de Scorpius y Rose se rozaron.

En cuestión de instantes desaparecieron.

**#2 Llegada**

Al volver a pisar tierra Rose soltó su arco y se apoyó de un árbol para estabilizarse. Scorpius estaba a unos pocos metros de ella y revisaba su arco sin prestarle atención. La gryffindoriana se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja y tomó su arco. Este pesaba bastante y la hizo tambalear, pero fingió no verse afectada por ello. Miró a su alrededor: el bosque era de árboles grandes y hermosos. El aroma que despedía la tierra era fresco y agradable. Le gustaba el lugar, aunque le parecía, a la vez, algo inhóspito.

Debía ser por lo de las panteras.

- ¿En verdad hay panteras aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Scorpius se colgó el arco a la espalda y sin voltear, empezó a caminar por un sendero pedregoso.

Rose lo miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido.

¿La estaba ignorando?

La gryffindoriana soltó un bufido y aceleró el paso tras el slytherin. Una vez que lo alcanzó se colocó frente a él, estorbándole el camino y forzándolo a detenerse.

- ¿Sabes? Estos dos últimos días te has estado comportando como un completo idiota, y lo he aguantado tanto como he podido, pero estoy empezando a alcanzar mi límite.- le dijo Rose, enfrentándolo. – Tú no eres así, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

- ¿Qué diablos sabes tú sobre cómo soy o no?- le espetó Scorpius, explotando repentinamente y haciendo que Rose retrocediera un paso, sorprendida. Los ojos metálicos del rubio se ennegrecieron de repente, y la pelirroja supo que estaba más que solo molesto.

Estaba furioso.

- Yo…

- No sabes nada de mí, Weasley.- le dijo Scorpius con una dureza que ella jamás le había escuchado antes. – Así que apártate.

Scorpius la esquivó y siguió su camino. Rose se dio media vuelta y le gritó:

- ¡Para!

Scorpius se detuvo bruscamente, pero no volteó. Podía sentir lo exaltada que estaba Rose: lo sentía todo en su pecho como si fueran sus propios sentimientos. A la vez, Rose podía sentir la ira del slytherin, la sentía como un océano turbio que le nublaba la razón, pero no le importaba: esta vez no lo dejaría quedarse con a última palabra.

- Te conozco muy bien y lo sabes.- le dijo ella en voz más alta de lo normal. – Te conozco mejor de lo que te conocen tus propios amigos y no porque haya querido que fuera así, sino porque así nos ha tocado en esta competencia y no puedes evadirlo así como yo no puedo evadirlo. ¡Y sé que no eres esta persona malhumorada e irascible!

- No me provoques, Rose.- le advirtió el rubio. – Yo también tengo un límite, y estoy a un paso de pasar sobre él.

Rose se estremeció, sintiendo en el centro de su pecho que el rubio hablaba muy en serio.

Lo curioso fue que eso no le impidió continuar:

- ¡No me importa!- le gritó. – Si estás molesto quiero que dejes de hacer como si nada pasara y me digas en la cara cuál es tu problema conmigo.

Scorpius dio media vuelta y la miró de una forma que hizo que Rose temblara por dentro. En sus ojos ya no había gota del color gris natural: todo había ennegrecido. Antes de que pudiera preverlo, Scorpius dejó caer su arco y sus flechas al suelo y caminó hacia ella a una velocidad superior a la normal. Rose contuvo la respiración y dejó caer, inconscientemente, su armamento sobre la tierra. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta golpearse la espalda contra un tronco, y Scorpius la aprisionó contra éste. La gryffindoriana soltó un quejido, asustada, y giró el rostro a un lado, dándole el perfil al slytherin, evitando su mirada oscura.

- Ya que quieres saberlo, te diré cuál es mi problema.- le dijo Scorpius, con una voz gutural. Su aliento le rozaba la oreja y le resbalaba por el cuello, erizándole la piel. – Mi problema contigo, es que estoy harto de que me hagas hacer el papel de imbécil. Estoy harto de tus mentiras, y de que sea yo el que siempre tenga que caer en ellas. Estoy harto de caer como un idiota en tu apariencia frágil e inocente cuando en realidad no eres nada de eso. Te debes divertir mucho conmigo, ¿no Weasley?

- ¡No sé de qué me hablas!- gritó Rose, con los ojos cerrados, aferrada al tronco. – Lo de la segunda prueba fue algo que hice por desesperación y de lo que me arrepiento. ¡Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás!

Scorpius tomó el cuello de Rose con su mano. La pelirroja sintió la fábrica del cuero negro contra su piel y contuvo la respiración. El rubio la tomó por el área baja de su mandíbula y la forzó a mirarlo de frente, sin lastimarla, pero ejerciendo suficiente fuerza como para hacerle saber quién tenía el dominio de la situación.

Rose abrió los ojos y se encontró a unos milímetros de los ojos negros del Slytherin. Sus piernas empezaron a temblarle.

- Me hiciste sentir miserable cuando te di ese beso forzado.- le espetó Scorpius. – Me hiciste sentir el hombre más bajo sobre la tierra porque creí, estúpidamente, que había tomado algo nuevo en ti, algo que yo no tenía derecho a arruinar. Hiciste que te pidiera perdón como un imbécil, incluso estuve a punto de meterme en un problema por golpear a Embers cuando en realidad tuve que haber dejado que solucionaran sus problemas solos.

Rose no comprendía nada de lo que Scorpius le decía, pero podía sentir su rabia y eso la asustaba; eso, y la oscuridad de sus ojos.

- Todo ese tiempo debiste haberte reído mucho de mí.- dijo Scorpius, ejerciendo un poco más de presión. Rose no sentía dolor, él jamás la lastimaría físicamente y ella lo sabía, pero sí podía lastimarla de otros modos, y era eso lo que ella temía más que a nada. – Lo que no entiendo es por qué te seguiste tomando la molestia de mentirme en el puente, cuando me dijiste que entre tú y Embers no había nada. Habría sido más fácil que dijeras la verdad entonces.

- ¿De qué verdad estás hablando?- soltó Rose, casi inaudiblemente.

- Debí sospecharlo desde esa vez que te vi saliendo de la sala común de Hufflepuf.- dijo Scorpius. – En ese momento debí haber sabido que estabas acostándote con Embers.

Rose abrió la boca y perdió el habla por completo. No podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar. Sin pensarlo, empujó a Scorpius con toda su fuerza y él la soltó, dando tres pasos hacia atrás, mirándola fríamente. Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna. Cuando volvió a sentir el calor de su voz volviendo a su garganta, cerró la boca y notó que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Miró a Scorpius con firmeza, y él sintió su determinación.

- Esta es la última vez que me ofendes, Scorpius Malfoy.- le dijo Rose, furiosa. – Lo juro.

Scorpius sonrió falsamente.

- Eso va a estar difícil, Rose.- le dijo. – No sé cómo hablar de ti sin tener que ofenderte. Lo que no entiendo es por qué finges que eres tan inocente cuando, por lo visto, tienes bastante experiencia en múltiples áreas.

Rose había tenido suficiente. Cortó los tres pasos que la separaban de Scorpius y le lanzó una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que el rubio volteara la cara. El slytherin cerró los ojos y se mantuvo quieto durante algunos segundos, dándole el perfil a la gryffindoriana.

- Si me acostara con Vladimir, no tendría problema alguno en admitirlo porque es algo normal y él es un buen tipo.- le dijo Rose, temblando por la furia. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. – La vez que me viste salir de la sala común de Hufflepuf, salí solo para recoger unas cosas de mi habitación y regresé a pasar la noche allí con mi prima Lucy, la que sacaste del bosque. Porque Ben acababa de terminar con ella; casualmente la misma razón por la que ella estuvo en el bosque ese día que la encontraste. – Rose respiró profundo y una nueva lágrima corrió por su rostro. – No tengo experiencia en ninguna de esas áreas a las que te refieres, y sí: robaste algo nuevo en mí.

Scorpius giró lentamente hacia ella y abrió los ojos: sus pupilas habían decrecido de tamaño y ahora lo metálico en su mirada volvía a aparecer con retazos de culpa. Podía sentir a Rose y sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad; lo sabía porque la conocía. En el fondo siempre supo que aquello no podía haber sido cierto. Entonces, ¿por qué creyó de esa forma en las especulaciones de Alexander? Era como si un sentimiento inexplicable se hubiese apoderado de él y de su racionalidad al escucharlo: un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado.

Celos.

"Soy un imbécil", pensó. No, no quería que nadie tocara a Rose: no quería siquiera imaginar que alguien posara sus manos sobre el cuerpo que él, solo él, había tenido la oportunidad de ver de forma accidental. La sola posibilidad de que aquello hubiese sucedido había sido suficiente para enloquecerlo. Scorpius tragó saliva.

Una vez más, había traspasado todo límite. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Rose, yo…

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar: la gryffindoriana salió corriendo, alejándose de él y tratando de aguantar las ganas que tenía de llorar. Desapareció por el follaje en menos de cinco segundos.

Scorpius bajó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente.

Por Merlín, ¿qué me está pasando?

**# 3: El punto rojo**

Una hora después, las parejas empezaron a llegar al punto rojo. Megara sonrió al reconocer el lugar de su infancia y tomó un rubí que encontró oculto entre la tierra.

- ¿ Me vas a ayudar o vas a recolectar diamantes?- le preguntó Alexander a la morena. En su espalda, cargaba dos patos y una liebre.

- Mmm, creo que voy a recolectar diamantes.- le dijo Megara, sonriendo.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Astoria, apareciendo también en el lugar. - ¡Así que cazaron después de todo! Mira, Draco: ¡lo lograron!

Draco observó algo despectivo los pequeños animales capturados por Alexander y Megara, pero asintió con amabilidad.

- ¿Qué cazaron ustedes?- preguntó Alexander, interesado.

Draco le señaló un roble a unos cuantos metros. Al pie de éste descansaba un alce.

- ¡WOW!- soltó Megara, llevándose una mano a la boca. - ¿Cómo fue que lograron cargar esto hasta aquí?

- Con magia, por supuesto.- dijo Astoria. – La caza es muggle, pero lo demás no tiene por qué serlo. ¿Quién intentaría cargar animales sobre su espalda?

Alexander se sonrojó y soltó los animales al suelo. Draco contuvo una sonrisa.

- ¿Y Scorpius?- preguntó Astoria.

De entre una arboleda emergió la figura de su hijo. Sus ojos metálicos estaban turbados y respiraba agitadamente.

Draco dio un paso hacia delante y miró fijamente a Scorpius. El slytherin habló en voz baja pero firme:

- Perdí a Rose.

Y con esas simples palabras, la alerta se levantó sobre sus cabezas.

**# 4: La pantera**

Los Malfoy, Megara y Alexander llevaban dos horas buscando desesperados a Rose por el bosque. No querían lanzar hechizos al aire para llamar su atención con el temor de que eso también atrajera a animales peligrosos. No: si querían encontrarla, lo mejor era ser cautos.

- No entiendo cómo la perdiste.- dijo Megara, avanzando a zancadas, al lado de Scorpius.

- Discutimos.

- Para variar.- murmuró la morena.

- No debí dejarla ir.- dijo el rubio. – Si algo le pasa, no me lo perdonaré nunca.

Un grito los alertó, y Scorpius y Draco corrieron con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección desde la que provenía. Esquivaron ramas y raíces hasta dar a una bifurcación de caminos que los hizo detenerse.

- Separémonos.- le dijo Scorpius.

- ¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Draco.

- Sí, no hay tiempo qué perder.- le dijo Scorpius mientras retomaba la carrera por el camino derecho.

Scorpius sentía, por primera vez en su vida, un miedo que lo corroía de pies a cabeza. El grito que había escuchado no se había vuelto a repetir, y eso lo aterraba. Sabía que había sido de Rose porque reconocía muy bien el timbre de su voz. Además, en aquel bosque no había otros aparte de ellos y los animales. Temía que ella hubiese sido atacada por algún animal y que ya ni siquiera tuviese fuerzas para gritar. La posibilidad lo paralizaba.

Pronto se detuvo bruscamente: a unos metros divisó el color rojo del cabello de Rose, y muy cerca de ella, una pantera negra que se le acercaba peligrosamente. Scorpius quiso tomar su arco y su flecha, pero entonces notó que no los llevaba consigo: debía haberlos dejado en el bosque, cuando peleó con Rose.

Unos metros más allá, Rose retrocedía lentamente, aterrada. La pantera había aparecido de la nada y había clavado sus ojos amarillos en ella. Desde hacía horas que Rose intentaba encontrar a alguien; incluso a Scorpius. Había estado haciendo ruido y seguramente eso llamó la atención de la fiera. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes de andar gritando por un bosque inhóspito? ¿En dónde quedaba su inteligencia cuando se trataba de cuestiones prácticas como sobrevivir?

De repente, una piedra cayó sobre el lomo de la pantera y ésta giró en busca de dónde había provenido el ataque. Rose lo hizo también y vio, con sorpresa, a Scorpius, de pie a unos pocos metros, llamando la atención de la pantera.

- Corre, Rose.- le dijo mientras tomaba otra piedra.

La pantera pareció olvidarse de la pelirroja y avanzar hacia el slytherin.

Rose tomó otra piedra y se la lanzó al felino. La pantera volvió a voltear hacia ella.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces!- le espetó Scorpius.

- No, ¿qué demonios crees tú que haces!- le respondió ella.

- Salvo tu vida, Weasley.- le dijo él, volviendo a lanzarle otra piedra a la pantera.

- Bien.- respondió ella, tomando otra piedra. – Lo mismo hago yo.

La pantera soltó un gruñido, harta de los ataques azarosos, y optó por correr hacia Rose. La pelirroja gritó y vio cómo Scorpius se lanzaba sobre ella, formando un capullo para protegerla. Los dos cerraron los ojos.

La pantera emitió un quejido grave y doloroso. Scorpius soltó a Rose y vio al animal derribado sobre la tierra con una flecha atravesándole la garganta. A unos metros estaba Draco, con su arco extendido.

Rose se llevó una mano a la boca y giró la cabeza hacia otro sitio. Definitivamente, la caza no era lo suyo.

Draco miró a su hijo y a la pelirroja y bajó el arco.

- La próxima vez, no se pierdan el uno del otro.- les dijo. – Mucho menos si andan desarmados.

Y con esto, dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta.

- Vámonos.- le dijo, y le extendió la mano.

Rose no lo miró y se puso de pie sola, dejando la mano dl slytherin extendida en el aire. Rápidamente caminó tras los pasos de Draco.

Scorpius suspiró.

"Al menos ya nada puede salir peor", pensó el rubio.

Pero se equivocaba.

**Navidad**

**8.-**

La noche llegó rápidamente y faltaban unas pocas horas para que los invitados llegaran a la mansión Malfoy. Rose se dedicó a ver casi toda la tarde cómo los sirvientes iban arreglando el salón. Se encerró en su habitación y salía cada media hora a revisar los avances: antes de que acabaran con los arreglos ella supo que se trataba de una cena de gala. Apostaba lo que fuera a que todos irían con atuendos suntuosos.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior. Ella no tenía un vestido apropiado.

Tontamente no previó que iba a necesitar una vestimenta elegante y llevó unos cuantos vestidos de noche que no servían para la ocasión. Nunca antes había tenido que preocuparse por lo que iría a usar en Navidad. Cada vez era más evidente lo lejos que estaba de casa.

"Tal vez deba pedirle ayuda a Megara", pensó.

Caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y salió. La puerta de enfrente estaba abierta, dejando a la vista el interior del cuarto de la morena.

- ¿Megara?- preguntó Rose en voz alta. - ¿Estás aquí?

No hubo respuesta.

Rose suspiró y se dio la vuelta para avanzar por el pasillo. Justo cuando lo cruzaba, se topó con Alexander.

- Rose.- dijo Alexander, sonriendo. – Creí que estarías preparándote. Astoria nos está forzándo a todos a estar listos. Por cierto, ¿estás mejor? Scorpius me dijo que ver cómo mataban a la pantera te puso mal.

Rose sonrió amablemente.

- Sí, gracias por preguntar.- respondió, y prefirió cambiar de tema. - ¿Has visto a Megara?

Alexander se cruzó de brazos

- No. Debería estar en su habitación.- dijo el castaño. - ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

- Sí, pero dudo que puedas ayudarme al menos que tengas vestidos extra.- dijo Rose.

Alexander le sonrió ampliamente.

- Definitivamente en eso no puedo ayudarte.- dijo el castaño.

Rose sonrió y luego miró hacia un lado. El slytherin notó que estaba algo decaída. Adivinando la razón, decidió tomar la palabra:

- Sabes, Scorpius es bastante inteligente, y decidido, y audaz, y seguro de sí mismo; por eso, parece muy superior y maduro. Pero en realidad, solo tiene 17 años.- dijo el castaño, mirándola fijamente. – Y se equivoca, como todos. Y no se conoce tanto como él cree. Te lo digo yo, que lo conozco mejor.

Rose sonrió. Las palabras de Alexander, no sabía por qué, pero la reconfortaban. Aún estaba enojada por cómo Scorpius la había tratado en el bosque; aunque debía admitir que después de que el slytherin intentara salvarla y protegerla de la pantera con su propio cuerpo, su enojo había decrecido hasta volverse casi inexistente. No le importaba que Scorpius hubiese creído que ella y Vladimir tenían algo; eso no era lo que la había ofendido: lo que la ofendió fue el cómo le reclamó aquello…como si ella fuera una vulgar mentirosa. Sin embargo, el rubio se tranquilizó tan pronto ella le explicó la situación. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando a Scorpius, pero era evidente e innegable que no era el mismo desde que llegaron a la mansión Malfoy.

Alexander suspiró.

- No creo que quiera ser como ha sido contigo estos dos últimos días.- dijo el castaño. – Creo que son las secuelas de la confusión por la que está pasando.

- ¿Confusión?- preguntó Rose, sin entender.

Alexander sonrió.

- Es una teoría que tengo.- remarcó el castaño. – Ya la descubrirás por tu cuenta. Solo puedo decirte que le tengas paciencia. Es bastante testarudo, pero en algún punto tendrá que aceptar lo que le está pasando.

Rose frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué le está pasando?- preguntó, preocupada. - ¿Es algo grave?

- Gravísimo.- dijo Alexander, sonriendo. – Pero créeme, sobrevivirá.

Rose no entendió lo que Alexander le dijo, pero le pareció extraño que el castaño estuviera tan campante diciéndolo. Se preguntó si en verdad lo que le pasaba a Scorpius era grave o el slytherin bromeaba. No podía saberlo.

- ¡Rose, querida!- exclamó Astoria, apareciendo por el pasillo. – Debes ir ya a prepararte, los invitados llegaran en una hora.

Rose se sonrojó.

- Sí…lo que pasa es que…bueno, yo no traje un vestido adecuado para la ocasión.- dijo ella, avergonzada. – Por eso busco a Megara, quería pedirle si…

- ¡Por Merlín!, si ese era el problema, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó Astoria, y la tomó de la mano. – Tengo vestidos de sobra para ti. Guardo los que usaba cuando tenía tu edad y los he ido remodelando año a año. ¿Sabes que me gusta diseñar? ¡Hago todos y cada uno de mis vestidos! Y son bastante hermosos, ¿verdad Alex?

Alexander sonrió.

- Rose, te puedo asegurar que los vestidos que Astoria usa siempre son los más hermosos de cualquier reunión social.- aseveró el castaño.

- Bueno, en realidad no necesito nada tan especial…- comentó Rose.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Astoria. – No, no, no, querida: tienes que estar despampanante. Eres la novia de mi hijo. Además, apuesto que te gustaría que Scorpius te vea deslumbrante.- Astoria haló a Rose por el pasillo. – Unos minutos en mis manos, y te aseguro que serás la chica más bella de la fiesta.

Rose se dejó llevar y miró hacia Alexander como suplicándole ayuda. El castaño se despidió de ella con la mano y sonriendo. Luego ingresó a su habitación.

Rose tragó saliva.

La noche solo estaba empezando.

**9.-**

Scorpius y Alexander bajaron tan pronto como los invitados empezaron a llegar. En cuestión de una media hora, el salón estuvo lleno de conocidos y extraños. Draco también estaba ayudando a recibirlos, no de muy buena gana. Scorpius sabía que su padre era un misántropo, y de ser por él, pasaría Navidad solo con la familia; sin embargo, no había nada que Draco no fuera capaz de hacer por Astoria. Scorpius había sentido curiosidad por ese sentimiento: llegar a querer a alguien a tal extremo le era desconocido. Lo único comparable era sus sentimientos por Megara, y por ello tomó la decisión meses atrás de que la haría su novia. Sin embargo, ahora empezaba a dudar de esa decisión. Tal vez Megara tenía razón cuando le decía que estaba confundiendo las cosas. Draco jamás miraba a otra mujer que no fuese a Astoria, y en cambio él…

"Necesito emborracharme", pensó. Sí, tan pronto dieran el brindis inicial, se sentaría en el bar y tomaría toda la noche. De esa forma no seguiría pensando más en nada.

De esa forma, se quitaría a Rose de la cabeza.

- Mira, ahí viene Megara.- le dijo Alexander.

Scorpius sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga bajar por las escaleras. Tenía el cabello elegantemente recogido en una rosca casi a la altura de la nuca, y cargaba un vestido rosa largo, strapless, llano y bastante sofisticado.

- Caballeros.- dijo Megara, con voz grave y haciendo una reverencia burlona.

- Dama.- dijo Alexander, inclinándose. – Estás preciosa.

- Ustedes no se quedan atrás.- dijo Megara sonriendo ampliamente y mirándolos de arriba abajo. Los dos llevaban smokings negros que los hacían ver bastante bien. – De hecho, allí está la odiosa de Giselle Fardov y no te quita los ojos de encima, Scorpius.

Scorpius se volteó y vio a una rubia alta, de cabello rizado, bastante hermosa, que lo observaba desde una esquina mientras fingía hablar con dos chicos mayores.

- Está obsesionada contigo.- dijo Alexander.- No ha habido reunión en la que haya ido y no se te haya insinuado. Qué suerte tienes.

Scorpius entornó los ojos. Como si alguna vez le hubiesen atraído chicas simples como Gisselle Fardov. La conocía desde siempre, y la pobre a duras penas sabía deletrear su propio nombre. El solo pensar tener que intentar mantener una charla con ella lo llenaba de tedio y aburrimiento. Sería como hablar con una planta.

- Como sea.- dijo Megara, y luego miró a Scorpius. – Tu madre me mandó a decirte que quiere que antes del brindes, bailes con Rose.

- ¿Va a abrir la fiesta con el baile?- pregunto Alexander. – Es un cambio en la organización usual de tu madre, Scorp.

Scorpius dio un respingo y guardó silencio. Definitivamente había sido una pésima idea llevar a Rose a la mansión para las festividades. La había convertido, sin quererlo, en el blanco de sus cambios drásticos de humor; en un personaje dentro de su mentira hacia sus padres, y ahora, encima de todo, en el blanco de sus deseos reprimidos. Solo Merlín sabía lo mucho que él se estaba esforzando por controlarse; y solo Merlín sabía lo confundido que estaba debido a ello.

- ¿En dónde está Rose?- preguntó Megara.

- ¿Astoria no te lo dijo?- le preguntó Alexander. – Se la llevó para arreglarla para la fiesta.

Scorpius miró a Alexander directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- soltó, molesto.

- Sí, tu madre hizo eso.- afirmó Alexander.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y maldijo por dentro. Genial: no solo él se encargaba de torturar a Rose durante las festividades, sino que ahora también su madre lo hacía.

- Pobre Rose.- comentó Megara. – Debe ser incómodo para ella, pero estoy segura de que Astoria la hará ver como una princesa.

- Por supuesto que eso hice.- dijo Astoria, integrándose al grupo repentinamente.

Alexander miró a la rubia con la boca abierta.

- Señora Malfoy, se ve hermosa.- le dijo, muy caballerosamente.

- Gracias querido.- dijo Astoria, sonriendo. – Ustedes se ven maravillosos.

Scorpius miró a su madre con notable irritación.

- Mamá, ¿qué hiciste con Rose?- le preguntó.

Astoria sonrió y le señaló las escaleras.

- Velo por ti mismo.

Scorpius se volteó, hastiado, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la gryffindoriana el tiempo se detuvo: por un momento, creyó el suelo había empezado a temblar bajo sus pies, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad era su corazón el que se estremecía dentro de su pecho, y su aliento el que se había vuelto pesado entre sus labios. Rose estaba al inicio de las escaleras con una expresión tímida, observando el gran salón lleno de gente extraña para ella: tenía un vestido blanco largo, con vuelos que en lugar de tela parecían largos pétalos cubriendo sus piernas, y cada ligero movimiento hacía que sus piernas aparecieran por entre éstos, unas piernas largas que se revelaban hasta la altura de los muslos por unos breves segundos antes de volver a ocultarse. La mirada de Scorpius siguió subiendo, encontrándose con una cintura estrecha y un escote pronunciado que no la hacía perder en lo absoluto la elegancia. Su cabello rojo estaba suelto, pero peinado de una forma diferente: sus rizos, antes indomables, ahora eran torneadas ondulaciones domadas y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso que contrastaba con su piel porcelánica y sus ojos azules. Scorpius sintió un nuevo temblor cuando ella posó sus ojos en los de él y por unos breves instantes, los dos se mantuvieron estáticos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. A Scorpius la música del salón le llegaba lejana, y poco a poco, mientras regresaba al mundo real en el momento en el que Rose cortó el contacto visual para bajar las escaleras, ésta fue subiendo de volumen. Scorpius notó que había estado con los labios entre abiertos durante varios segundos, y los cerró. Tragó saliva. Un calor se condensó en su garganta y en su pecho. Podía escuchar su corazón bombeando sangre por todo su cuerpo a cada latido. Miró alrededor: casi todos miraban a Rose bajar las escaleras, hipnotizados por las piernas que por décimas de segundos se dejaban ver de entre los vuelos de su vestido a cada movimiento. Scorpius escuchó la voz de su madre muy cerca de su oído:

- Sácala a bailar. – le dijo, y elevó la mano hacia los músicos, quienes iniciaron una nueva melodía, dulce y sosegada.

Scorpius, paralizado, no pudo moverse de su sitio sino varios segundos después. Caminó hacia Rose, y cuando los dos estuvieron en el centro del salón a unos centímetros el uno del otro, Scorpius se aclaró la garganta pero no pudo decir nada. No encontraba palabras pertinentes. Era la primera vez que se quedaba absolutamente mudo. Rose lo miraba fijamente, nerviosa, tímida aún, y Scorpius pensó: "No tiene idea de lo hermosa que es".

Rose, por su parte, se sentía intimidada al sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos dos. Se preguntaba si estaría criticándola; si habrían notado, a pesar del esfuerzo de Astoria, que ella no pertencía a aquel lugar y que desentonaba. También se preguntaba por qué Scorpius la miraba de ese modo, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, y por qué no empezaban a bailar y terminaban con aquello.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y colocó su mano alrededor de la cintura de la cintura de la gryffindoriana, y Rose se tensó. El roce hizo que su corazón se disparara, acelerando sus latidos a un ritmo inverosímil. Con su mano libre, Scorpius tomó la de Rose y la colocó sobre su hombro, y luego tomó la otra entre la suya.

- Scorpius…- murmuró Rose. – Yo no sé…

Pero Rose se interrumpió cuando él la pegó contra su cuerpo, y una electricidad la recorrió de pies a cabeza, forzándola a cerrar los ojos. Sintió el aliento cálido del slytherin cerca de su oreja, y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando los labios del rubio la rozaron:

- Solo déjate llevar.- le susurró.

Rose dejó que su cuerpo se acoplara al de él, y todos en el salón desaparecieron. El piano era suave y cálido, las notas acariciaban sus oídos mientras los dos bailaban lentamente. Rose miró a Scorpius a los ojos y notó que él la miraba también, en silencio. Se sintió terriblemente intimidada, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Tenía que cortar ese silencio: debía hacerlo.

- Tu mamá me prestó este vestido.- le susurró. Y luego cerró los ojos. ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto estúpida?

Scorpius sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

- Lo sé.- le respondió en un susurro. – Mamá a veces hace las cosas bien.

Rose se sonrojó aún más. Scorpius seguía mirándola fijamente. De repente, ella se tambaleó y el rubio la apoyó más contra él, estabilizándola. En ningún momento pararon de bailar.

- No estoy acostumbrada a usar zapatos de taco alto.- comentó Rose, avergonzada.

- Siento que tengas que pasar por esto.- dijo Scorpius. Su nariz rozaba la de ella. – A mi madre le gustan estas cosas. Los salones, las fiestas, los bailes…

_-"For you and I are past our dancing days_".- le susurró ella. – Es de Romeo y Julieta, ¿recuerdas? Tal vez tu madre quiere revivir esos días con nosotros.

Scorpius inclinó levemente a Rose y para mantenerla estable, elevó su mano más arriba de su cintura.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de la espalda de Rose, y la sensación suave y cálida se extendió por todo su cuerpo, mareándolo. ¿Tenía un escote en la espalda también? Sus dedos fueron resbalándose lentamente hacia abajo, acariciando la piel de la gryffindoriana y sintiendo cómo ella se estremecía y se tensaba contra su cuerpo. El escote en su espalda terminaba justo al acabar su espalda.

Su madre había hecho eso apropósito: quería enloquecerlo.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Rose:

- "_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!/ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."- _Rose se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras penetrar sus oídos y llegar hasta el fondo de ella. Scorpius continuó: – También es de Romeo y Julieta. No eres la única que recuerda pasajes literarios.

Rose recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del slytherin: sentía todo su cuerpo sensible a él, a su cercanía, y aquello la agotaba. Quería dejar que él siguera llevándola, que la cargara en sus brazos…y ella se dejaría llevar.

Scorpius respiró la fragancia de Rose, ese aroma que él conocía mejor que nadie y que provenía del cuerpo de la pelirroja; ese cuerpo frágil y suave que sostenía contra el suyo. Recordó, involuntariamente, otra frase de Romeo y Julieta: _"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet". _

Por Merlín: ni siquiera le había gustado tanto el libro.

"Estoy perdido" pensó.

La música, suavemente, terminó y los aplausos los separaron.

El mundo, otra vez, apareció para ellos.

Rose miró a Scorpius fijamente mientras los invitados ovacionaban. Tan pronto Astoria tomó la palabra de bienvenida, Scorpius cortó el contacto visual y se alejó de Rose lo más rápido que pudo. La pelirroja se quedó sola, rodeada de desconocidos que ya –afortunadamente- no la miraban. Se sintió perdida y confundida. Su pecho latía como un tambor y le era pesado respirar. ¿Y si Scorpius la había sentido? ¿Y si la había descubierto? Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al vientre: otra vez estaba allí ese deseo, ese anhelo poderoso que la desarmaba. Una oleada de fuego la quemó por dentro y abrió los ojos, sintiendo que no era más ella misma: que había perdido todo el control

Rose respiró profundo: si Scorpius ya lo sabía, entonces qué más daba. Era imposible que él no la hubiese sentido. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sintió un enorme impulso por buscar a Scorpius, así que dejó que su cuerpo se moviera y pronto se vio caminando por donde el slytherin había desaparecido.

En unos cuantos segundos llegó a un pasillo del primer piso y vio una puerta entre abierta. Adentro era un estudio, y Scorpius estaba apoyado contra la mesa con ambas manos, dándole la espalda. Rose cerró la puerta.

El slytherin, sin voltearse, le dijo:

- Vete.- le exigió. – Tienes que irte.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

- Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo ella, sacando valor de donde no sabía que tenía.

Scorpius se volteó y la miró con firmeza.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Rose.- le dijo, no en un tono amenazante ni violento, sino en uno extraño; uno que parecía no querer decir aquello sino otra cosa. – No puedo hablar contigo ahora.

Rose caminó hacia él y a la mitad del camino se detuvo. Cerró los ojos: una nueva oleada la mareó y la hizo contener la respiración. Sentía un anhelo en los labios y en todo su cuerpo: unas ansias de volver a sentir las manos de Scorpius sobre su espalda…

El solo pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse intensamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, Scorpius había cortado toda la distancia y estaba a unos centímetros de ella. El rubio la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra una estantería cercana. Rose soltó un gemido al sentir ondas de placer por toda su piel cuando el cuerpo del slytherin se pegó al de ella nuevamente. No podía pensar con coherencia: algo intenso se movía en su interior y la dominaba. Su respiración agitada se mezclaba con la del slytherin y los labios de ambos se rozaban, enviando corrientes eléctricas a todas las partes de sus cuerpos. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, totalmente poseídos por las sensaciones que los embargaban. Scorpius se pegó aún más contra ella y Rose volvió a gemir bajo, pero el solo sonido hizo que el slytherin se estremeciera.

- Rose…- murmuró él, agitado. - ¿Lo sientes?

Rose, aún con los ojos cerrados pero sintiendo a Scorpius sobre ella, le respondió:

- Sí…

- Entonces debes entender por qué necesito que te vayas.- le dijo el rubio. - Si no me detienes, juro no sé hasta a dónde seré capaz de llegar.

Rose colocó ambas manos en la nuca de Scorpius y acarició su cabello rubio; ese cabello que hacía mucho quería tocar. Él suspiró.

- No puedo irme…- susurró Rose.

Y eso fue lo último que pudo decir.

Scorpius unió sus labios a los de ella y éstos lo recibieron entre abiertos. El slytherin gemió en el interior de la boca de Rose mientras su lengua la penetraba, profundizando en un beso apasionado y lujurioso. Las piernas de Rose flaquearon y se tambaleó, pero él la sostuvo, pegándola más contra él y la estantería. Los labios de la pelirroja eran suaves y besarla era lo más delicioso que él hubiese hecho en su vida. Un calor agobiante los inundó, y los dos profundizaron aún más en el beso, entre gemidos y caricias. Las manos de Scorpius entraron por una de las aberturas del vestido de Rose y se aferraron a su muslo, acariciándolo, y provocando en Rose nuevos y entrecortados gemidos de placer. Rose no besaba como una primeriza: le respondía con la misma intensidad que él ponía en el beso, y eso lo incitaba a continuar y lo descontrolaba. ¿Cómo era posible que detrás de esa timidez, de esa candidez e ingenuidad, estuviera una chica tan intensa y apasionada? Era sorprendentemente excitante, y no creía poder con ello.

Bruscamente, Scorpius se separó de ella y soltó un sonido gutural y ronco por la frustración y el dolor de su erección contra su pantalón. Mareado, retrocedió unos pasos.

- Rose…- le dijo, con la voz aún envuelta en el deseo que lo poseía. – Tienes que saber algo…esto…todo esto… es posible que sea por mi culpa.- le dijo. – Yo te vi, sin querer, mientras te cambiabas…y creo que esto de compartir lo que sentimos hace que lo que sentí al verte se haga mucho más grande y…

Pero no pudo terminar porque Rose caminó hacia él y lo empujó contra el escritorio. Volvió a enlazar sus manos alrededor de la nuca del slytherin y empezó a besar su cuello.

Scorpius creyó que ese sería su fin.

Los dos se sentían como si estuvieran embriagados y no tenían control sobre sus acciones. Rose ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Scorpius la separó de él por unos instantes y la subió al escritorio. Rápidamente se colocó encima de ella y la besó con más intensidad que nunca. Rose gimió dentro de la boca del slytherin cuando sintió la erección de éste golpear contra su zona pélvica. Scorpius soltó los labios de la gryffindoriana y bajó por su mentón. Luego, al llegar a su cuello, lo besó como si necesitara hacerlo: como si su vida dependiera de ello. Rose arqueó la espalda al sentir las manos del slytherin acariciando sus piernas y elevándoselas a la altura de su cadera. Scorpius siguió bajando por el escote del vestido, besando y pasando su lengua por los senos que emergían de éste. Con sus manos sintió la seda del interior de la pelirroja y la humedad de ésta. Levantó los pliegues del vestido y antes de que Rose pudiera preverlo, sintió cómo él movía su interior a un lado y introducía su lengua dentro de ella.

Rose se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar de placer y arqueó la espalda todo lo que pudo. Scorpius siguió besándola abajo y ella clavó sus manos en el cabello del slytherin. Sentía oleadas de placer extendiéndose como toques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. Solo pensó por unos breves segundos: pensó en lo que estaba haciendo…en lo que él le estaba haciendo porque ella se lo había permitido. Pero las ideas se desvanecieron con el inicio de un orgasmo.

Scorpius jamás había estado tan excitado en toda su vida. Podía sentir el deseo quitándole por completo la razón, arrancándosela del cuerpo y tomándolo sin tregua. Deseaba tanto a Rose, que sentía que moriría si no hacía suya en ese mismo instante. Quería…necesitaba besarla en todas partes. Necesitaba arrancarle ese vestido y entrar en ella.

Rose tembló y gimió cuando Scorpius introdujo un dedo dentro de ella sin dejar de utilizar su lengua sobre su sexo. Al sentirla por dentro, Scorpius contuvo un gemido: era cálido y firme y ajustado. Rose, por unos instantes, sintió que el mundo entero se venía abajo y explotaba en miles de pedazos a su alrededor. Clavó las uñas en las hombros de Scorpius, y entonces…

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Rose! ¡Vengan rápido, es el brindis!- se escuchó la voz de Astoria haciendo eco por el pasillo, al igual que sus pasos, acercándose. - ¿Están allí adentro?

Scorpius y Rose se separaron bruscamente y saltaron fuera del escritorio. Rose se arregló el vestido y notó, con sorpresa, que el lapiz de labio rojo no se le había salido ni había quedado sobre Scorpius. Debía ser un lápiz de labio mágico, pensó justo un segundo antes de que Astoria ingresara. Su respiración era agitada y aún veía doble, como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra algo.

Scorpius apoyó una mano contra el escritorio, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse y fingir que nada sucedía.

Astoria sonrió:

- ¡Vamos! ¡Faltan dos minutos para que sea Navidad, apresúrense!- les dijo.

Scorpius caminó hacia la puerta y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo del estudio. Astoria lo siguió, demasiado emocionada por su fiesta como para notar que algo raro ocurría. Rose, después de unos segundos de que él y Astoria desaparecieran, se llevó una mano a la boca, incrédula y temblorosa. Recordó, horrorizada, lo que había sucedido y cómo ella se había lanzado sobre los brazos de Scorpius de forma tan libre y confiada, sin timidez, sin recato… tan diferente a como ella era en realidad.

Ahora podía pensar otra vez….

En su dedo, la marca del anillo estaba caliente, pero ella no lo notó.

Afuera, en el salón, la pequeña marca en el dedo de Scorpius también ardía sobre su piel, pero Scorpius tampoco lo notó.

En sus habitaciones, los anillos centelleaban; solitarios, encima de los veladores.


	17. El inicio del caos

_Uff, hola :) Bueno, qué les puedo decir..."creo que tenemos que hablar" jaja. Qué seria que sueno. Miren: les agradezco un mundo sus mensajes de ayer...me estaba pegando LA DESVELADA por acabar el capítulo, y ya ni siquiera me estaba quedando bien, pero cuando leí sus mensajes de que me tomara un respiro y siendo tan comprensivas como se mostraron, en verdad me sentí aliviada y me fui a dormir, porque ya no daba más con mi humilde existencia. Les explico, la facu me tiene como loca, además estoy trabajando por las tardes en una radio, así que imagínense cómo llego todos los días a mi casa. Las dos semanas, aunque a ustedes se les hace mucho, a mí se me hace poquísimo tiempo para escribir, porque como saben tengo que darle prioridad a otras cosas. En fin, no les digo todo esto para que se asusten y piensen que dejaré de publicar, que abandonaré el fic, o que me tardaré un mes en publicar cada capítulo. Nop, no será así. Solo les digo esto para que, si de vez en cuando me tardo uno, o dos días más en publicar la historia, no me odien y deseen matarme, sino que comprendan que es porque literalmente no puedo más con mi vida. Si?_

_Aquí les dejo el cap, es largo como siempre..no tan largo como el anterior, pero igual este tiene sus cincuenta páginas. Solo quiero decirles que si no les gusta tanto como los otros capítulos, las entiendo. La verdad es que me costó mucho escribir éste, y a falta de tiempo me estresé y se me iba toda la inspiración, el hilo de la historia...el sueño me hacía regresar a los capítulos anteriores para recordar cómo era que iba la trama...etc. Así que bueno, aquí les va. Igual creo que no es un capítulo malo, ojo, no les subiría algo malo nunca. Pero a consecuencia de ésto les informo que las próximas veces, si me tengo que demorar más con tal de estructurar bien el capítulo y sentirme conforme con él, me demoraré más. Lo siento, sé que quieren leer, pero por favor compréndanme. A la larga es lo mejor incluso para ustedes, porque si sigo así, la historia no va a quedar tan bien como quiero que quede._

_Saludos a las lectoras sin cuenta, he leído todos sus mensajes, y a las nuevas quiero darles la bienvenida :) si quieren preguntar algo y que les responda individualmente, pueden crearse una cuenta en fanfiction, o escribirme a larevoluciondelasbestias gmail . com usualmente pongo a las lectoras sin cuenta aquí, mencionándolas públicamente como agradecimiento, pero estoy muerta y quiero subir el capítulo para poder ponerme a estudiar. En todo caso, MIL GRACIAS por la lectura. Y ya saben, cualquier cosa me escriben._

_Este capítulo tuvo soundtrack: sí, tuve que ponerme a escuchar música mientras lo escribía para no caer dormida sobre el teclado jaja. Y la canción va perfecta con lo que está pasando entre Rose y Scorpius: A kiss from a rose, de Seal. Por cierto! angelidicita! escuché la canción que me recomendaste y es muy bonita :) se las recomiendo a todas tambien: de zoé, "Luna"._

_Ah! y antes de que me olvide: entren al blog, hay videos de Scorpius y Rose por Fabiana (mi heroína), y unos posters hechos por BARBIIIE que están buenísimos. Aplausos a éstas chicas por favor. Y sé que debo respuestas a reviews. Los responderé, lo prometo.  
_

_Aquí les va (les prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho mejor):_

_Pd: escribí todo esto hace ya algún tiempo y fanfiction net no me deja publicar el capítulo, así que no soy solo yo la culpable del retraso :/  
_

**Capítulo XVII**

**El inicio del caos**

**1.-**

**Soy Rojo**

El sonido de la música del salón llegaba tenue, lejano, casi como el eco de una cueva expandiéndose entre las sombras al estudio. Rose lo escuchaba en conjunto con el ritmo acompasado de los latidos de su corazón, el cual sonaba como un tambor de guerra dentro de su pecho. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el escritorio en donde minutos antes había estado a punto de entregársele a Scorpius Malfoy; allí, sobre aquella madera caoba y pulida, había estado acostada y se había dejado tocar de formas inimaginadas. El solo recuerdo la hizo estremecerse y temblar de adentro hacia fuera. Tenía los labios semiabiertos y su respiración era pesada, como si el aire estuviera cargado de plomo y convirtiera sus pulmones en sacos de carga. Miró sus manos apoyadas en el escritorio: temblaban, y algunas venas brotaban por la tensión que ejercía sobre éstas. Escuchó unos aplausos lejanos. Un grito ahogado se quedó estancado en su paladar.

¿Qué había hecho?

Rose cerró los ojos e intentó respirar: cada bocanada de aire era un nuevo peso dentro de su conciencia. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar así y aún peor, tentar a Scorpius de esa forma? Sí, lo recordaba bien: el slytherin intentó frenar la situación, pero ella no se lo permitió; caminó hacia él y…

La imagen vívida de su lengua paseándose por el cuello de Scorpius la hizo sentirse derrotada.

¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiese hecho aquello? Ella, que hasta hacía poco ni siquiera había recibido un beso decente, ¿cómo había podido hacer eso? Rose tragó saliva: no, lo que había pasado aquella noche no era algo normal. Sí, era cierto que tenía sentimientos hacia Scorpius y que él la atraía como jamás ningún chico la había atraído antes, pero de allí a perder el control de esa manera…a llegar tan lejos con alguien que evidentemente no sentía lo mismo por ella… No, Rose sabía bien que algo no estaba funcionando con normalidad. Además, lo que sintió no fue de ninguna manera un deseo común. Rose no tenía experiencia en esas áreas, pero ya había querido antes acariciar a Scorpius y ninguno de esos anhelos se había parecido remotamente a lo que experimentó hacía unos minutos: lo que le había pasado esa noche era diferente, había sido como si hubiese estado embriagada por una pasión descomunal, como si estuviera en un sueño; un sueño en el que salían uno tras otro sus deseos ocultos y en donde no sentía necesidad alguna de reprimirse. Además, cuando Scorpius la besó, Rose pudo sentir claramente su deseo y el de él fundirse en uno solo: había podido sentir la excitación de Scorpius y sospechaba que él también había sentido la suya.

Rose se alejó del escritorio y retrodeció hasta tocar la pared con la espalda. ¿Cómo es que había perdido el control de esa forma? Abrió los ojos. Ella no había sido la única: Scorpius también había perdido el control sobre sí mismo. Era como si ninguno de los dos hubiese sido capaz de dominar sus instintos más básicos. Pero entonces, ¿Scorpius la deseaba? ¿desde cuándo? Rose recordó la confesión que el rubio había hecho en el momento en el que intentó alejarse de ella: la había visto cambiándose de ropa de forma accidental. Cuándo y dónde, ella no lo sabía ni tampoco le interesaba saberlo. El punto era que Scorpius era un hombre, más concretamente, un adolescente, y era normal que la deseara tras haberla visto en paños menores; aquello no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos, sino con algo mucho más básico producido por hormonas. Rose volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró: su deseo, en cambio, provenía de algo mucho más profundo, mucho más allá de lo físico. Claro que encontraba a Scorpius atractivo, pero más que su cuerpo, encontraba hipnotizante la intensidad de su personalidad y la agudeza de su inteligencia. ¿Podía ser acaso que al estar bajo los efectos de los anillos sus deseos se hubiesen mezclado –el de ella y el de él- hasta convertirse en uno solo? Eso explicaría, en parte, cómo fueron incapaces de medirse y de dominarse. Rose revolvió ideas en su interior: durante su encuentro físico con Scorpius le había resultado imposible pensar o contenerse. Había sentido que nada importaba más que apagar aquel calor que la consumía por dentro; que nada importaba más que esa sensación de extremo placer que cada caricia de Scorpius le producía.

El recuerdo de Scorpius bajando por su cuerpo hasta su sexo la hizo sonrojarse escandalosamente y llevarse una mano a la boca.

Por Merlín: Scorpius Malfoy le había dado sexo oral.

Rose caminó rápidamente hacia la pared contraria y se pegó a ella con los ojos cerrados, descansando su frente sobre el muro. Jamás, en toda su vida, habría imaginado que viviría su primera experiencia sexual antes que su primera relación, o su primer beso. Porque no, aún no consideraba que el beso agresivo de Scorpius hubiera sido realmente un beso. Y lo que había sucedido minutos atrás, aquello había sido algo instintivo, algo pasional, algo muy distinto a ser besado de forma lenta, íntima y profunda.

Rose escuchó el sonido de varias copas chocando unas con otras. Abrió los ojos: ¿qué estaría pensando Scorpius en aquel momento?

La sola interrogante la hizo sentirse avergonzada y humillada. ¿Qué estaría pensando Scorpius de ella? Seguramente que era fácil y, aún peor, una de las tantas chicas en Hogwarts que se morían por estar con él. Rose meneó la cabeza: aquello seguía siendo mejor que la sola posibilidad de que él supiera sobre los sentimientos que ella albergaba. Rose podía soportar muchas cosas, pero jamás podría soportar una mirada compasiva o burlona de Scorpius justo antes de decirle que él jamás podría fijarse en una chica como ella. Sintió ganas de llorar: quería estar en la madriguera, con sus primos, su hermano, sus padres, tíos y abuelos. Quería olvidarse de lo que había pasado, olvidar que cada día se sentía menos ella al lado de Scorpius; olvidar que él la hacía sentirse otra persona, una extraña.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la pelirroja; se sentía confundida y perdida. Desde que aquel bendito año de estudios había iniciado, Rose no había dejado de dudar de sí misma. Scorpius era el causante de ello: él, que había aparecido a poner todo en su vida de cabeza; que la hacía sentirse pequeña, indefensa y mediocre con cada crítica hacia su forma de vivir, pensar y actuar.

Rose se limpió la mejilla y respiró profundo: no, no iba a dejarse derrumbar.

Pero, ¿cómo diablos haría para salir del estudio y regresar a la fiesta, dadas las circunstancias? Rose se arregló el vestido y notó que aún sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

"Scorpius ama a Megara", se recordó, y repitió mentalmente dos veces "Lo que pasó aquí fue solo algo físico, nada más."

Rose apretó los puños, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Quería odiar a Scorpius, detestarlo por usarla de esa forma: pero lo cierto era que él no tenía la culpa. Si ella no compartiera el deseo del slytherin, la extraña conexión entre ellos no se habría llevado a cabo y ninguno de los dos habría perdido el control. Además, parecía ser evidente que si alguno de los dos podía controlarse mejor, ese era Scorpius: después de todo, si ella no lo hubiese vuelto a tentar, él se habría detenido. Probablemente, aquello se debía a aque el deseo en ella era en esencia más fuerte.

Rose soltó un suspiro y miró la puerta del estudio. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir de allí y reintegrarse a la fiesta.

Mejor tarde, pensó, y se sentó en una de las sillas al pie del escritorio.

Sí, mejor tarde.

**2.-**

**Soy Negro**

- …Y con éstas palabras, quiero reiterarles nuestra bienvenida a la mansión esta noche, y esperar que tengan una magnífica velada con nosotros.- dijo Astoria. – Que las próximas navidades sigan siendo como ésta: llena de paz y armonía. En éstos tiempos debemos desearlo más que nunca. ¡Brindemos por eso!

Todos levantaron sus copas y las chocaron ligeramente con sus familiares y amigos. Unas pequeñas chispas doradas salieron de las copas de cristal. Megara sonreía abrazada de su padre, Blaise Zabini, y de su madre, Dora. Alexander también estaba acompañado por su familia: Theodore y Cecile Nott. Scorpius permanecía abstraído al lado de su padre, y solo logró darse cuenta de que el discurso de su madre había acabado porque escuchó el ruido de las copas.

Draco miró a su hijo con aparente naturalidad y como si adivinara la causa de su abstracción, le dijo:

- No veo a Rose Weasley por ninguna parte.- le señaló. – Y créeme, es fácil identificarla entre la multitud con ese color de cabello.

Scorpius se bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago. Draco levantó una ceja y se mantuvo en silencio. Vio a su hijo hacer una mueca al tragar el alcohol y luego dejar la copa sobre una mesa cercana. El slytherin no hizo esfuerzo alguno por responder al comentario de su padre.

Scorpius suspiró. Lo que menos quería era escuchar el nombre de Rose. Era suficiente ya con verla y tenerla cerca toda la noche como para también tener que hablar de ella. No, no quería hablar de Rose. La tenía en la mente, en la piel y en la sangre; no quería tener que hablar de la pelirroja, no quería mencionarla, no quería siquiera verla. Scorpius tomó una nueva copa que le ofreció un mesero. Su corazón aún latía de forma agitada dentro de su pecho y en sus labios aún tenía el sabor del cuerpo virginal de Rose; puro, suave, como miles de pétalos en los que deseaba hundirse. El solo recordar a la pelirroja debajo de él, gimiendo ante sus caricias y besos, lo hacía desorientarse y sentirse descompuesto. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con ella? Era Rose Weasley: la chica débil, reprimida y estricta de siempre; su total opuesto. ¿Cómo podía desearla tanto y de formas tan absolutamente incorrectas?

Scorpius bebió de un solo trago el contenido de su nueva copa y volvió a dejarla sobre una mesita. No tenía idea de cómo estaba sucediendo todo aquello, pero jamás en toda su vida había deseado hacerle el amor a alguien tanto como a Rose. Lo deseaba con tanta intensidad, que no podía evitar asustarse del poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo últimamente. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero sabía bien que todo había iniciado desde el fatídico día en el que vio a Rose cambiándose de ropa. Aquello había sido el desencadenante de todo. Antes de eso, Scorpius jamás había visto a la pelirroja como una mujer; ni siquiera había pensado en ella como una chica. Y ahora, lo que había sucedido en el estudio…si fuera cualquier otra chica no habría ningún problema: pero el asunto era que no se trataba de cualquiera, sino de Rose. Rose era inocente, y por sobre todas las cosas, era virgen. Scorpius jamás se había aprovechado tanto de una chica –virgen, cabía recalcar-, y se sentía mal por ello. No solo le había robado ya su primer beso, sino también su primera experiencia sexual. Todo aquello ella debía haberlo vivido con alguien que la quisiera…

Pero él sí la quería.

Scorpius cerró los ojos brevemente y luego los abrió. Claro que la quería, ¿cómo no hacerlo después de haber compartido todo lo que habían compartido juntos? No sabía cómo, pero la quería. Poco a poco Rose había ido metiéndose dentro de él, lentamente, pero con una precisión inaudita hasta hacerlo pasar de la total indiferencia al extremo de quedarse a dormir con ella solo para calmar sus pesadillas. El camino había sido pedregoso, lleno de peleas y roces hirientes para ambos, pero era indudable que él se había acostumbrado a ella, a que fuera su compañera, su única compañera, en todo el misterio de la competencia de Merlín. Sí, la quería; pero de allí, a amarla…Scorpius no estaba seguro de ello. Rose era algo infantil, algo ingenua e inocente, y eso le provocaba ternura aunque nunca lo demostrara; pero también era estricta, poco arriesgada y reprimía su verdadera personalidad, su verdadero carácter la mayor parte del tiempo. No sabía cómo debía sentirse el estar enamorado, y en cualquier otro caso eso lo tendría sin cuidado: en otra situación, Scorpius habría cedido y saciado sus deseos para acabar con aquel impulso de una buena vez. El problema era que no sentía correcto llegar tan lejos con Rose sin estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Rose era diferente; era sensible y para ella cualquier contacto físico era relevante. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie después de haberla besado de forma tan brutal en Hogwarts y haber visto su reacción. Sin embargo, Rose se le había entregado de forma fácil hacía unos minutos, incluso lo había incitado. Tenía que ser consecuencia de los anillos, de cómo ella pudo sentir el deseo que lo quemaba por dentro y reaccionó de acuerdo a éste. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que no estaba seguro de nada. ¿Habría querido Rose realmente que eso pasara? Un nudo se atoró en la garganta de Scorpius al plantearse la posibilidad de que ella no hubiese deseado nunca nada de aquello, y que en realidad, todo hubiese sido consecuencia de su deseo transmitiéndosele a ella por medio del lazo que los unía. No sería la primera vez: ya antes ella había podido sentir su enojo, su rabia…¿por qué no su deseo? Tal vez Rose se había dejado llevar en el estudio por lo que creía provenía de ella, pero en realidad provenía de él. Y ahora debía estar volviendo en sí y dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

No, Scorpius había sentido un deseo fusionándose con el suyo; un deseo ajeno. El deseo de Rose.

¿Sería posible que ella también lo deseara?

No, aquello no sonaba muy típico de Rose. Ella era inocente e ingenua y seguramente lo poco que sabía de sexo lo conocía por medio de los libros. Pero por Merlín que no lo parecía: besaba como nadie y había respondido con igual o mayor intensidad a sus caricias. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Rose fuera tan apasionada.

Aún así, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de regresar al estudio y terminar lo que iniciaron, no sentía correcto hacerlo; no cuando no estaba seguro de que Rose en verdad lo deseara también. Además, se trataba de su primera vez y él no estaba seguro de tener sentimientos profundos hacia ella, sentimientos que fueran más allá de lo físico, porque, si era sincero consigo mismo, era bastante probable que lo que sintiera fuera algo puramente físico dadas las circunstancias en las que todo aquello surgió.

Pero también, si seguía en la misma línea de sinceridad, tenía que admitir que era probable que no lo fuera.

Scorpius tragó saliva. Sí, Rose tenía muchos defectos que lo irritaban, pero también tenía virtudes y cualidades que en varias ocasiones lo habían deslumbrado: su inteligencia, su capacidad analítica frente a los pequeños detalles, la valentía que había tenido para enfrentar su más terrible miedo en los puentes a pesar del trauma psicológico que se escondía tras este miedo; su genuina inocencia ante la vida, ante las cosas que la rodeaban; su alta sensibilidad ante todas las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, su forma de percibir el mundo con sorpresa, como si siempre fuera la primera vez…como una niña. Rose se había metido dentro de él sin que se diera cuenta de ello y ahora no tenía idea de cómo sacársela, o si debía sacársela en lo absoluto.

Draco bebió un poco de su copa. La música seguía inundando el salón.

-¿Peleaste con ella?- le preguntó a su hijo.

Scorpius le respondió sin mirarlo:

- Algo así.

Draco dejó su copa sobre la mesita.

- Llevan poco tiempo juntos como para pelear de verdad.- dijo el rubio. – Lo que sea que hayan discutido, debe ser intrascendente.

- No discutimos.- dijo Scorpius algo hastiado. – Tampoco peleamos. Solo…somos diferentes.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Te preocupa eso.- aseveró. – Ya veo.

- No es una preocupación.- afirmó Scorpius. – Es un dolor de cabeza.

- Seguramente debes estar preguntándote como puede gustarte tanto alguien que es lo opuesto a todo lo que eres.- dijo Draco, y Scorpius lo miró algo sorprendido de que hubiese dado en el clavo.

"Gustar, es un eufemismo", pensó el slytherin. Ojalá sólo le gustara Rose. Ojalá fuera algo tan inocente como eso.

Draco continuó:

- Te diré algo que te ahorrará muchos dolores de cabeza.- le dijo el rubio. – Eso de las almas gemelas, esa…cursilería, no existe. El amor, es algo mucho más complejo.- Draco miró a Astoria, quien hablaba sonriente con un grupo de personas unos metros más allá. – ¿Sabes cómo me enamoré de tu madre?

- No.- confesó Scorpius. La verdad era que no sabía esa historia.

- Tu madre y yo somos lo opuesto en todo: ella es alegre, sociable, elocuente; yo soy hermético y parco. El día que cumplí mis 20 años fui a una revisión quinquimestral al Ministerio de Magia por…- Draco se detuvo unos instantes. - …por el pasado en el que ya sabes estuve involucrado. En el Ministerio, todos me miraban como si fuera una lacra, un insecto con permiso de pasearse por sus pisos. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, así que no me importaba. Lo toleraba. Me hicieron sentar en una sala de espera y a unas pocas sillas estaba Astoria.- Scorpius creyó divisar una pequeña sonrisa escondida en la comisura de los labios de su padre. – Era tan hermosa como ahora, y me miró con curiosidad, pero no con desprecio. Era la primera vez en años que alguien me miraba como a un ser humano, así que pensé que ella no sabía quién era yo. Tu madre estaba allí rindiendo cuentas por haberse robado un libro antiguo de la biblioteca ministerial, algo inocuo al lado de lo mío. Empezó a hablarme, y yo le respondí de forma tosca y seca. No tenía ganas de hablarle, mucho menos de ver el cambio en su expresión cuando tuviera que decirle mi nombre. Ella entró primero a la revisión y luego de unos minutos salió. Me puse de pie para entrar. Entonces ella me miró directamente a los ojos y me dijo su nombre, presentándose. Sentí un nudo en la garganta porque sabía que debía decirle el mío y que en unos pocos segundos la forma en la que me miraba cambiaría para siempre. Justo cuando estuve a punto de decirle mi apellido, ella se despidió y me dijo: "Nos vemos dentro de cinco meses, Draco."

Scorpius guardó silencio. ¿Por qué sus padres jamás le habían contado esa historia? Solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía de la historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron, y de su familia en general.

- Pasaron cinco meses y volvimos a encontraros en la revisión del Ministerio. – continuó Draco. - Tu madre se había robado tres libros esta vez de dos centros arqueológicos. No fue sino hasta después de dos revisiones más que la invité a salir. No sé por qué no lo hice antes, supongo que fue porque su alegría, su entusiasmo por las cosas, me obnubilaba. Sentía que contrastábamos, que no podría compartir nada con ella.- Draco soltó una risa irónica y corta. – Resultó ser todo lo contrario. Tu madre llenó cada vacío en mi personalidad y en mi vida. Era lo que necesitaba: todo lo que yo carecía, lo gané cuando me enamoré de ella. Sin tu madre, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

Scorpius miró a su madre, quien reía y brillaba más que nadie en la fiesta. Era cierto: su padre era sombrío y parco, pero Astoria lo iluminaba y era la única que sabía hacerlo sonreír.

Draco continuó:

- Te digo todo esto para que no te preocupes tanto por las diferencias.- dijo el rubio. -Son las diferencias las que hacen que puedas complementarte con alguien. Son las diferencias las que hacen que una relación sea equilibrada.

Draco caminó alejándose de Scorpius hasta donde estaba Astoria, quien lo tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero beso sobre los labios. Scorpius frunció el ceño. ¿Su padre había acabado de darle un consejo? Era la primera vez en meses que tenía una conversación padre a hijo con él.

La noche estaba llena de sorpresas.

Megara colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius y él volteó para mirarla. La morena estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?- le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos

- No me pasa nada.- mintió Scorpius. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Megara rió.

- ¿Sabes, Scorp?, te conozco desde siempre. No me puedes engañar.- dijo la morena. – Algo te pasa.

Scorpius se aflojó el cuello de la camisa.

- Lo que me pasa es que quiero salir de aquí de una buena vez.- dijo el rubio. - ¿Cuándo nos escapamos?

- Todavía debemos quedarnos un rato más, a menos de que quieras que tu madre se dé cuenta.- dijo Megara.

- Eso es lo de menos.- Scorpius volvió a tomar una copa de la charola de un mesero que cruzó cerca de ellos. – Necesito salir y tomar aire. Sin Rose.

Megara frunció el ceño y se llevó ambas manos a los lados de su cintura, evidentemente molesta.

- Ya basta Scorpius.- le soltó. – Estoy cansada de tu actitud hacia Rose Weasley. No tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que te pasa con ella, pero no podemos dejarla aquí, sola, con desconocidos.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio.

- Tú no entiendes, Megara.- le dijo el slytherin.- Lo que me pasa con Rose no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Ah no?- le preguntó Megara. – Porque desde mi punto de vista solo veo a tu ego golpeando a la pobre y tímida Rose una y otra vez. Te enojas con ella sin razón alguna y la tratas con distancia, al menos eso es lo que has hecho desde que llegamos a la mansión.

Scorpius miró alrededor y al comprobar que nadie estaba cerca escuchándolos, tomó el brazo de Megara y la movió aún más hacia una esquina.

- Escucha, no estoy enojado con Rose. – dijo el rubio. – Si estoy enojado con alguien, en todo caso es conmigo mismo. Lo que me pasa con ella…

- ¿Qué te pasa con ella?- lo interrumpió Megara. – Vamos, dímelo. Quiero saber qué es lo que hace que trates a Rose Weasley de esta manera.

Scorpius suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Ahora que le quedaba claro que no podía estar realmente enamorado de Megara cuando deseaba tanto a Rose, podía hablarle como un amigo otra vez. Necesitaba de Megara; necesitaba que ella lo ayudara a lo largo de la noche, o acabaría aprovechándose de Rose.

- Lo que me pasa, es todo lo contrario a lo que imaginas.- comenzó él. – El día que llegamos… hubo una equivocación.

La música sonaba suave y confortable y todos los invitados charlaban, reían y bebían en pequeños y grandes grupos. Cualquiera que se hubiera volteado hacia la esquina del salón, habría visto a Scorpius Malfoy moviendo los labios de forma inintelegible, y luego, los ojos de Megara Zabini abriéndose al máximo y llevándose una mano a los labios.

- ¿La viste!- soltó la morena.

- Sí, la vi.- dijo Scorpius, molesto. – Y es tú culpa por no haberme dicho que cambiarías de habitación con ella.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé.- confesó la morena, avergonzada.

Los dos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. La música y las risas de los invitados contrastaban con la charla que ellos mantenían.

Scorpius se apoyó en la pared.

- No he podido estar un solo segundo en paz desde ese momento.- dijo el slytherin. – No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

- Wow, te pegó fuerte.- murmuró Megara. – Rose debe ser un primor sin ropa.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada ácida. Megara sonrió abiertamente.

- Vamos Scorpius, no me digas que tienes miedo a descubrir que te gusta Rose Weasley Granger.

Scorpius miró a Megara con irritación.

No te conté todo esto para que te burles.

- No me estoy burlando, hablo muy en serio.- le aseveró.

- Cada vez que la veo siento como si todos mis sentidos se despertaran a la vez. Puedo olerla a grandes distancias y solo basta un roce para que ciertas áreas de las que aparentemente he perdido el control se despierten.

Megara soltó una risa sonora.

- Scorp, si la deseas, ¿cuál es el problema?- le dijo la morena. – Es decir, eres un chico y ella es una chica. Esas cosas pasan.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- Rose es virgen.

La sonrisa de Megara se desvaneció.

- Oh, eso cambia las cosas.- dijo ella.- Pero, ¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Rose?

Scorpius bufó.

- No lo sé.- confesó, con honestidad. – Cabe la posibilidad de que sea solo físico, como de que se trate de algo mucho más profundo.

Megara se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

- Bueno, hasta que no lo entiendas que no se te ocurra tocarla.- le dijo. – No conozco mucho a Rose, pero está claro que es frágil e inocente, y si la hieres, te juro que no me tendrás de tu lado esta vez.

Scorpius no dijo nada. No tenía caso seguir explicándole a Megara que el asunto era mucho más complicado por culpa de los anillos. Era como si éstos fueran dos imánes y lo atrajeran hacia Rose y viceversa. No era fácil controlarse, no era nada fácil.

- Vaya.- soltó la morena después de varios segundos de silencio. – Jamás pensé que te fijarías en Rose Weasley.

- Créeme, tampoco yo.- comentó el rubio con sequedad.

- Son tan…diferentes.- continuó. – Puede ser que te estés enamorando de ella… eres consciente de eso, ¿verdad?

- Sí.- soltó el rubio con dureza. –No quiero hablar de ello.

Megara entornó los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te fastidia tanto la idea de enamorarte de Rose Weasley?- le preguntó.- No tuviste ningún reparo en creer que estabas enamorado de mí hace poco.

- Es totalmente diferente y lo sabes.- dijo Scorpius, enojado. – Si en verdad me estoy enamorando de ella este es solo el inicio de todos los problemas que me van a caer encima. Es por eso que no quiero estar enamorado de Rose, es imposible; soy un Malfoy, y ella es una Weasley. Soy hijo de un ex mortífago y ella hija de héroes. Es mi rival en la competencia de Merlín. Se supone que debo derrotarla, no enamorarme de ella.

- Tienes razón, es una verdadera pesadilla.- admitió Megara. – En todo caso, no podemos dejar a Rose aquí. Si vamos a escaparnos, tendremos que llevarla con nosotros. Así que controla a tu segundo yo, por favor.

Scorpius la miró con dureza y estuvo a punto de responder, pero entonces un olor a pétalos rojos lo paralizó. No necesitó buscarla con la mirada; cerró los ojos. Conocía ese aroma como si hubiera vivido con él toda su vida.

Rose estaba en el salón.

**3.-**

_Unos minutos antes…_

Rose se puso de pie cuando vio la figura de Alexander asomarse por la puerta del estudio e ingresar. El castaño la miró con sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente.

- Así que aquí estás. ¿Se puede saber por qué te escondes?- le preguntó el slytherin.

Rose se humedeció los labios de forma nerviosa.

- De nada… yo…

- Estás hermosa, en verdad.- dijo Alexander. – Te lo digo sinceramente: no hay chica en esta fiesta más hermosa que tú.

Rose se sonrojó tímidamente.

- Vamos, hay que salir.- le dijo Alexander caminando hacia ella. – No voy a dejar que te quedes aquí encerrada.

El castaño la tomó de la mano y se dispuso a halarla hacia fuera, pero ella puso resistencia. Alexander la miró extrañado.

- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó, y luego, como si su mente se hubiera iluminado, le preguntó: - ¿Qué te hizo Scorpius esta vez?

La pregunta hizo que Rose se sonrojara escandalosamente. Alexander suspiró.

- Ya ha sido suficiente. Iré a hablar con Scorpius, no puede seguir tratándote así.

- ¡No!- dijo Rose, tomándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo. – No me hizo nada, en serio. Es solo que extraño a mi familia y no soy muy sociable….allá afuera hay mucha gente. Es todo.

Alexander la miró dubitativo, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió.

- Está bien. Pero tendrás que venir conmigo, porque no hay forma alguna en la que te dejaré quedarte aquí.

Esta vez, Rose se dejó llevar.

Cuando los dos llegaron al salón, Rose sintió cómo su corazón aceleraba sus latidos al doble de lo normal. Por ahí, en algún sitio, estaba Scorpius. No tenía idea de cómo lograría mirarlo a la cara. Nunca en toda su vida había deseado tanto estar en casa como en aquel instante. Tal vez Scorpius tenía razón: ella estaba demasiado sobreprotegida, acostumbrada al seno familiar, a no tener que lidiar con grandes problemas o asuntos delicados.

Rose respiró profundo y se armó de valor: sí, era cierto, no estaba acostumbrada a enfrentar situaciones como aquella, pero no se dejaría vencer. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que poder valerse por sí misma. Ya no era una niña, y su familia no estaría siempre para apoyarla en todo momento. Tenía que ser independiente. Ya era hora de crecer.

- Mira, allí están Scorpius y Megara.- dijo Alexander, señalándoselos a Rose. La pelirroja sintió cómo todo por dentro se le tensaba y no imitió ni un solo sonido. Scorpius y Megara estaban en un círculo con unos chicos que parecían tener entre 18 y 20 años, y eran bastante similares el uno del otro; tenían cabello oscuro, piel morena y ojos grandes de color caoba. Eran bastante apuestos. Alexander los miró y sonrió, luego se dirigió a Rose: – Vamos.

El corazón de la pelirroja se detuvo. No sintió cómo Alexander la llevó de la mano hacia el grupo; en realidad, ni siquiera se percató del trayecto. Scorpius y Megara los vieron cuando estaban a tan solo un metro de distancia. El rubio no hizo contacto visual con Rose, pero sí miró por unos breves segundos cómo Alexander la tomaba de la mano, y luego desvió la mirada.

- No esperaba verlos por aquí.- dijo Alexander a los tres jóvenes de cabello oscuro. – Rose, te presento a Michel, Fabrizzio y Alessandro Krekovorich.- luego miró a los hermanos. – Krekovorichs, les presento a Rose Weasley Granger.

- Weasley Granger…-repitió Michel. - ¿Eres hija de héroes de guerra no es así?

- Sí.- dijo Rose.- Mis padres son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

- Y tu tío es Harry Potter.- completó Fabrizzio. – Vaya familia que tienes. Tus apellidos son leyenda.

Rose asintió de forma vaga y sus ojos azules se fijaron en Scorpius. El rubio no la miraba en lo absoluto; era como si ella no estuviese allí.

- Hemos visto a tus padres algunas veces en el Ministerio. Debes estar orgullosa de ellos ahora que están tan involucrados con el asunto de Exus.- dijo Alessandro.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en el moreno, completamente sorprendida por lo que había acabado de escuchar. Scorpius, Megara y Alexander también parecieron algo desconcertados. Exus era un tema que interesaba a todos, pero era poco lo que los diarios decían sobre el grupo subersivo o lo que estaba pasando en los mundos muggle y mágico.

- ¿Qué tan… involucrados están?- preguntó Rose.

- ¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Alessandro. – Tengo entendido que son los líderes del esquadrón, junto a tu tío, Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué escuadrón?- insistió Rose.

Scorpius sintió la sorpresa y confusión de la pelirroja al recibir aquella noticia; era evidente que no tenía idea sobre el nuevo trabajo de sus padres. También era evidente que los Krekovorich sabían mucho más que ellos de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo respecto a Exus.

- El escuadrón azul; ya saben, el que está encargado de encontrar a los miembros de Exus y someterlos ante la ley mágica.- dijo Alessandro. – Claro que si me preguntan, eso será bastante complicado. Las entidades poderosas muggles están protegiéndolos a cambio de toda la información sobre nuestro mundo y cómo funcionamos.

- ¿Por qué los muggles están tan interesados en nosotros?- preguntó Megara.

- Más que interesados, están aterrados.- dijo Michel. – Imagina descubrir que durante años has vivido rodeado de una civilización oculta, clandestina, que funciona con poderes que no puedes comprender y que resultan amenazantes para toda tu comunidad. En mi opinión, ellos quieren saber todo de nosotros porque nos consideran sus enemigos.

- ¿Crees que quieran…atacarnos?- preguntó Megara.

Michel rió.

- Ya lo han hecho. Atacaron Hogsmade, ¿tampoco lo sabían?

- Sí.- afirmó Alexander. – Pero fue un ataque aislado de un grupo pequeño de muggles.

- Pero ese es el inicio.- dijo Fabrizzio. – No lean el diario El Profeta; no da la información completa porque quiere mantenernos en la total ignoracia con tal de no fundir el pánico en la sociedad mágica. Lean El Oráculo, circula clandestinamente pero puedo enviárselos a Hogwarts si lo quieren. – Fabrizzio se acercó al grupo aún más y bajó la voz. – Los políticos muggles han estado dando discursos fascistas y están creando un sistema legal de detección de magos. Cada ciudadano debe volver a sacar su carnet de identificación, y al hacerlo, deben ser examinados para corroborar su naturaleza. Si alguien tiene magia –y esto al parecer es detectable en un examen de cromosomas-, en el carnet será idenfiticado como tal, como mago.

- No veo cuál es el problema de ello. Quizás es un método de organización.- comentó Megara.

- Por supuesto que no lo es.- dijo Alessandro, cruzándose de brazos. – Es un método de división. ¿Es que no lo ven? Están empezando a dividirnos; quieren identificar quiénes son los suyos, y quiénes los nuestros. Es la primera etapa de segregación.

Alexander soltó una risa burlona.

- Creo que están volviéndose algo paranoicos.- les dijo. – Hasta ahora no hay ningún indicio concreto que nos diga que los muggles van a querer atacarnos. Y en caso de que lo hagan, son solo muggles…No quiero menospreciarlos pero, la realidad es que tenemos magia y ellos no.

Michel sonrió como si considerara gracioso el comentario de Alexander.

- Los muggles han estado en este mundo mucho antes que nosotros, Alexander, y han aprendido a manejarlo sin magia. No los subestimes ni por un segundo. Ese es el error que nos hundirá.

Scorpius intervino por primera vez en la conversación:

- Lo de los carnets de identificación no ha aparecido en El Profeta.

Fabrizzio bufó.

- Ya les dije: no lean El Profeta. Oculta mucha información con tal de no crear caos. El asunto de los carnets de identificación es grave: todos los países a nivel mundial están haciéndolo, o al menos los más poderosos. Mi abuela es muggle, y la están forzando a ir a renovar su carnet de identificación. Dice que hay colas diarias que salen del departamento de registro civil y continúan a lo largo de manzanas enteras. Les digo: lo que se viene, es grave.

- ¿Y qué pasó con los muggles que atacaron a los transeúntes en Hogsmade?- preguntó Scorpius, cada vez más intrigado.

- Nada.- dijo Alessandro. – Por supuesto que los hallaron, pero son inmunes. El Ministerio trató de hablar con la entidad gubernamental a la que los muggles pertenecen, pero no se pudo. La policía muggle se niega a castigarlos. Dicen que no hay cómo probarlo, y que los testimonios de los magos que estuvieron allí ese día no cuentan.

- ¿Cómo que no cuentan?- preguntó Megara. - ¡Nosotros tenemos ojos igual que ellos!

- Dicen que testimonios mágicos no son valederos en su mundo. Fin del proceso.- dijo Alessandro. – Vamos en picada. De aquí en adelante, el futuro es negro.

Rose tenía la mirada perdida. Sentía algo extraño en su interior, algo que no lograba identificar pero que era como una pequeña y fastidiosa punzada. ¿Por qué sus padres no le habían dicho sobre su nuevo trabajo? Con Hugo les habían mandado una carta preguntándoles sobre el asunto de Exus y ellos jamás respondieron. ¿Por qué estaban ocultando lo que sabían del asunto? Rose se sintió excluída y molesta. No le agradaba saber que su familia estaba teniendo secretos con ella. No le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Alexander suspiró.

- Bueno, como sea, ¿cuándo y a dónde nos vamos?- le preguntó a Scorpius.

- Alessandro, Michel y Fabrizzio vienen con nosotros.- dijo Megara. – Y esa es una buena pregunta: ¿a dónde nos escaparemos esta noche?

Una voz no muy lejos de donde estaban, dio una respuesta:

- Yo sé a dónde ir.

Todos voltearon y vieron la figura de una chica alta y rubia con un vestido negro bastante sofisticado. Sus ojos miel estaban fijos en Scorpius. Megara entornó los ojos.

- Qué sorpresa, Gisselle.- dijo Fabrizzio. – No sabía que ahora escuchabas conversaciones ajenas.

Giselle sonrió.

- Fue un accidente, y solo escuché la última frase, lo juro.- les dijo mientras caminaba hacia el grupo. – Lo anterior lo hablaban en voz tan baja que me fue imposible escuchar.

- Creí que había sido un accidente.- dijo Megara de forma ácida.

Gisselle miró a Megara con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

- Bingo, qué inteligente eres. Captas muy bien el sarcasmo.

Michel se aflojó el cuello de la camisa.

- Como sea, al grano Gisselle: ¿qué lugar propones?.- dijo.

- Habíamos quedado en ir solo nosotros.- intervino Megara.

- Hay un bar muggle bastante interesante y divertido. Será genial colarnos, especialmente ahora que está tan prohibido.- dijo Giselle, como si no hubiese escuchado a Megara, luego, miró a Rose y sonrió: - ¿Quién eres tú?

Megara esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

- Es la novia de Scorpius. ¿Qué no los viste bailar al inicio?- soltó, ácidamente.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Alessandro. – No lo sabía.

- Sí que es una sorpresa.- dijo Michel.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada severa a Megara.

- No somos novios.- corrigió Scorpius. – Solo estamos saliendo.

- En fin, ¿aceptan mi propuesta?- dijo la rubia.

- No.- dijo Megara.

- Espera, Meg.- dijo Michel. – No tenemos otro lugar a dónde ir, y ella parece saber a dónde nos va a llevar. Arriesguémonos.

- Sí, su propuesta suena divertida.- dijo Fabrizzio.

Alexander introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Tú que dices, Scorpius?- le preguntó.

Todos miraron al rubio en espera de una respuesta definitiva. Era evidente que de la aprobación y negación del slytherin dependía lo que se haría o no.

- Scorp, por favor.- le murmuró Megara.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- Que venga.- sentención el rubio finalmente. – Me da igual, solo quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Gisselle sonrió ampliamente y Megara frunció el ceño. Rose notó que Scorpius seguía sin mirarla, y también notó que, a su vez, Gisselle no despegaba sus ojos del slytherin.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

La noche prometía seguir siendo una caja de sorpresas.

**4.-**

**La madriguera**

- Tengo que admitir, que estoy decepcionado.- dijo James bebiendo del pico de una botella. – Esperaba ver a Rosie.

- Sería bueno que te mantuvieras sobrio, al menos hasta que acabemos de cenar.- dijo Lily.

- También te extrañé, hermanita.- dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Desde que los Weasley, los Potter y los Lovegood llegaron a la madriguera todo había sido un verdadero desastre, pero un desastre que llenaba de alegría a Arthur y Molly, quienes estaban encantados de tener a su familia y amigos en casa. El problema era que el espacio era reducido y habían tenido que batallar para conseguir acomodarse. Con los adultos no había ningún problema: Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, Luna y Rolf, Percy y Audrey, George y Angelina tenían habitaciones propias, lo cual dejaba tan solo dos habitaciones más libres dentro de la madriguera. Lily, Lucy, Roxanne, Dominique, y las recien llegadas Molly y Victoire habían tenido que acomodarse –o mejor dicho, apretarse- en una de las habitaciones en donde improvisaron camas inflables y crearon un hechizo para reducir sus equipajes al tamaño de una cartera de mano. Los chicos, por su parte, tampoco la habían tenido nada fácil: Hugo, Albus, Fred, Louis, Lorcan, Lysander y los recién llegados James y Teddy habían tenido que arreglárselas también para entrar en la habitación restante. La tarde en la que llegaron fue una tarde de abrazos, besos, historias de James y sus viajes por las selvas mágicas orientales, historias de Luna y Rolf de las plantas y animales mágicos que habitaban por esas zonas –parecía ser que en sus viajes, James estaba empezando a inclinarse por la zoología mágica-, historias de Teddy y su nuevo puesto dentro del Ministerio en el departamento criminalístico, historias de Molly y su incursionamiento en el campo de medimagia, y más historias de Victoire, quien acababa abrir una exposición de pintura de la cual estaba muy orgullosa. Tardaron varias horas en ponerse al día, y cuando acabaron, eran las tres de la madrugada. Subieron a dormir agotados pero felices de verse otra vez y de estar todos juntos. Solo la ausencia de Rose impidió que el momento fuera perfecto.

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron temprano y se repartieron labores para ayudar a la abuela Molly con los preparativos de la cena. Hugo ayudó un poco, y luego propuso a James, Albus, Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Lorcan y Lysander jugar un partido de Quidditch, lo cual los distrajo de sus respectivas labores. Dos horas después, Roxanne y Dominique se les unieron, dejando a Lily y a Lucy solas con la abuela y los preparativos, hecho que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Lily.

- Abuela, está delicioso.- dijo Hugo, sirviéndose más en su plato.

- Sí Hugo, ese es el resultado de horas y horas de esfuerzo mientras tú jugabas quidditch.- dijo Lily, ácidamente.

- Había olvidado lo mordaz que eres Lily.- dijo James, sonriendo. – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¡Papá!, ¿Les contaste a tío Harry y tía Ginny lo que te conté de James?- dijo Molly.

Percy se limpio delicadamente las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta.

- No, lo olvidé cariño.- le dijo. Percy había engordado un poco y se había dejado crecer un bigote que Ron y George encontraban gracioso y del que se habían estado burlando toda la noche.

Molly sonrió y se colocó el cabello tras las orejas. Ella era bastante parecida a su hermana Lucy, pero tenía el cabello naranja corto a la altura del mentón y lacio. Su rostro estaba, además, cubierto de pecas que curiosamente constituían uno de sus grandes atractivos.

- Les cuento entonces.- comenzó Molly. – Yo estaba de turno en el hospital cuando de repente me llaman para decirme que un familiar mío acababa de llegar y que estaba en emergencias. Naturalmente, pregunté de quién se trataba con el alma en la garganta. Me dijeron "James Potter". Casi muero de un infarto.

James rió. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta y brillante, con unos holluelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía. Su cabello era castaño, y desordenado. Tenía un aire fresco y atractivo.

Molly continuó:

- Salí corriendo como una verdadera loca por los pasillos del hospital hasta emergencias. Y cuando llegué…adivinen.

- No tenemos idea.- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny, quien también se encogió de hombros.

- Estaba James, ahí, con un Aethonan en mí sala de emergencias.- dijo Molly, mirando a James como si quisiera matarlo de solo recordarlo. – ¡No era James el herido, sino el animal ese!

- No es un animal común y es un milagro que haya podido rescatarlo.- agregó James.

- Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo: no soy veterinaria.- dijo Molly.

Ginny miró de forma aprehensiva a su hijo.

- James, ¿no me digas que olvidaste la profesión de tu prima?

James miró a su madre con condescendencia.

- Por supuesto que no. – luego miró a Molly. – No conocía a ningún veterinario y sabía que tú ibas a poder ayudarme. Eres la mejor.

- Momento: ¿curaste al Aethonan?- preguntó Lucy, mirando a su hermana.

- Sí.- dijo Molly. – Tuve que improvisar.

- Eres genial.- dijo Lucy y abrazó a su hermana, quien estaba sentada a su lado. Las dos habían sido inseparables desde que se reencontraron el día anterior en la madriguera.

- Imagínense las caras de mis colegas viéndome intervenir a una bestia en medio de emergencias.- dijo Molly, llevándose una mano a la frente. – James, la próxima vez haré que seas tú el herido de gravedad. Lo juro.

James sonrió y suspiró.

- Cómo extrañaba las amenazas familiares. Es bueno estar en casa.

- Nunca vas a poder separte de Molly, ¿verdad James?- dijo Teddy, sonriendo al otro lado de la mesa. Tenía los ojos pardos y las cejas espesas. Temporalmente, su cabello era oscuro, pero en realidad nadie sabía cuál era el color original debido a sus poderes de metamorfomago– La acosabas en el colegio, y ahora en su trabajo. Déjala respirar, hombre.

- Nunca.- dijo James, y luego miró a su prima.- Creo que moriré de los celos cuando te comprometas, Molly.

- Sí, será algo como esto:- dijo Teddy, y su color de cabello cambió al naranja de Molly. – "Hola todos, tengo novio y me voy a casar"- el cabello de Teddy volvió a cambiar, esta vez, al color castaño del de James. – "No te preocupes, iré a tu luna de miel".

Todos en la mesa rieron. George se colocó un pedazo de brócoli arriba de los labios, imitando al bigote de Percy, y Ron estalló en una carcajada. Hermione le dio un codazo y contuvo una risa también. Percy entornó los ojos y tensó los labios.

- Algunos nunca crecen.- le dijo a su esposa Audrey, una mujer de cabello corto, rubio y nariz algo grande pero que hacía su rostro poco común e interesante. Luego miró a su padre, Arthur. - ¿Por qué no pudieron venir Bill y Fleur?

- Están de viaje, ¿no es así?- dijo Arthur, mirando a Louis, Victoire y Dominique.

- Sí.- dijo Dominique. – Están en Japón haciendo una investigación. Cosas de papá.

- Pobre mamá.- comentó Louis.

- ¡Cómo se siente la ausencia de Rose!- dijo Fred. – La extraño.

- No llores, Fred. Sé un hombre.- le dijo Hugo, en tono burlón.

Fred hizo pucheros y Lorcan y Lysander no pudieron evitar reír.

- La vemos todos los días en el colegio. – dijo Hugo. – Además, es ella la que no quiso venir.

- Sabes muy bien por qué tu hermana no pudo venir.- dijo Hermione, mirando a su hijo con severidad. – Está en una competencia importante y tiene que prepararse.

- Pues Malfoy sí fue a su casa.- dijo Hugo. – Apuesto a que él no se está privando de pasar con su familia por una competencia.

- Es por eso que Rose ganará.- dijo Ron, orgulloso.

- Admite que la extrañas, Hugo.- dijo Victoire. – Desde que eras un niño no podías pasar mucho tiempo sin ella, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Hugo le dedicó una mirada ácida a su prima.

- Yo también recuerdo perfectamente cómo te escabullías con Teddy cuando tan solo tenías 13 años. Precoz.

- ¡Hugo!- soltó Hermione.

Todos en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas y Victoire enrojeció.

- Qué imprudente eres, Hugo.- dijo Hermione.

- Ella empezó.- dijo el castaño, defendiéndose.

- ¡Miren eso!- dijo Luna, poniéndose bruscamente de pie y señalando la ventana. Su cabello rubio seguía siendo largo y le llegaba hasta las caderas. Sus ojos azules permanecían tan claros y grandes como siempre. – Rolf, ¿lo viste?

- ¿Qué cosa, amor?- dijo Rolf, un hombre rubio también, bastante atractivo.

- Unas luces rojas y azules. ¿Crees que sea….?

- Oh no, no me digan que incluso ahora van a buscar animales mágicos.- dijo Lysander.

- Puede ser la Rabiolus Dinda, un insecto que llevamos buscando desde hace meses y que habita por éstos lugares.- dijo Luna, y luego se sentó. – Pero tienen razón, no es el momento.

Se armó un silencio profundo en la mesa. Lysander suspiró.

- Por Merlín, si van a salir tras ese bicho háganlo ahora.- les dijo.

Luna y Rolf sonrieron y salieron corriendo de la mesa hacia la puerta. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se miraron riéndose en complicidad. Los años habían pasado pero, esencialmente, nada parecía haber cambiado demasiado.

Roxanne miró a Lysander. El rubio estaba sentado al lado de su hermano y no se había percatado de que ella lo miraba. Aún recordaba el encuentro que habían tenido en su habitación de Hogwarts. Desde entonces, Roxanne no había conseguido pensar en otra cosa. Tampoco se lo había contado a nadie, pero sentía algo extraño en su estómago, algo que revoloteaba cada vez que veía a Lysander. Había memorizado cada uno de sus rasgos, sus pestañas largas, sus cejas miel, su cabello rubio oscuro, su mentón partido, sus labios aparentemente suaves y seductores…

- ¡Roxanne! ¡Por Merlín, despierta!- le exigió Angelina. – ¿En qué estás pensando? Pásame la salsa.

Roxanne se apresuró a pasarle la salsa a su madre.

- Estaba distraída lo siento.- dijo ella. Lysander, al otro lado de la mesa, la miró y sonrió.

- James, ¡Te acabaste el vino!- dijo Fred, desilucionado.

- Iré por una nueva botella.- dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie.

- Te acompaño.- dijo Lorcan, poniéndose de pie también.

Lily le dedicó una mirada de autosuficiencia.

- No es necesario, puedo sola.

- En realidad, no puedes.- dijo Albus. – Tienes que traer al menos tres botellas. Somos una gran familia, y todos somos bebedores.

Lily entornó los ojos y siguió su camino fuera de la cocina.

- Y ahí va la princesa.- dijo James, mirándola irse. – En verdad la extrañaba.

En la pequeña sala, junto a una estantería flotaban los vinos que Arthur había conseguido para la noche. Lily caminó hacia ellos para examinarlos y escoger los mejores. Lorcan la miró y se apoyó en la pared.

- Deja de mirarme, Scamander.- dijo la pelirroja sin voltearse.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te intimido?- dijo Lorcan, sonriendo. – Eso sería un gran logro. Hacerte sentir algo.

Lily se volteó y lo miró de forma neutral.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar?- le preguntó. – Tengo curiosidad.

Lorcan caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros.

- Por ahora, solo quiero terminar el juego que empezaste.- le dijo en voz baja. – Me debes una cita.

Lily agudizó su mirada y se acercó aún más al rubio. Lorcan sintió su corazón acelerándose dentro de su pecho, rugiendo por ella. Los ojos de Lily eran hipnotizantes, gatunos, inteligentes. Era imposible ser indiferente a ellos.

- Tengo que advertírtelo:- dijo Lily. – Conmigo siempre vas a perder.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- dijo Lorcan, mirándola con firmeza.

Lily sonrió de forma misteriosa.

- Está bien Scamander, pero que quede claro que te lo advertí.

Lily se volteó para tomar las botellas de vino, pero la mano de Lorcan la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo voltearse nuevamente, con la otra mano la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Antes de que Lily pudiera preverlo, el rubio ya había unido sus labios a los de ella.

Contrario a lo que Lorcan esperaba, Lily no puso resistencia alguna. La besó de forma intensa pero sin utilizar su lengua, temiendo que eso la espantara. Los labios de la pelirroja eran deliciosos. Lorcan jamás había disfrutado tanto un beso como en aquel momento. Podía sentir el calor y la tibieza del cuerpo de Lily, y el sabor de sus labios contra los suyos era exquisito. El beso duró algún tiempo, y cuando por fin se separaron, Lorcan permaneció quieto durante varios segundos, inmerso en la mirada femenina de Lily. Lentamente la soltó y la pelirroja estuvo libre otra vez. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Lily tomó por sorpresa a Lorcan y lo empujó contra la pared. Esta vez, ella lo besó: y Lorcan tuvo que contener un gemido cuando ella introdujo su lengua en el interior de su boca. El beso duró poco, pero fue suficiente como para descolocar al rubio por completo. Cuando Lily se separó de él, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Si vas a besarme, tienes que hacerlo bien.- dijo la pelirroja. – No soy una niña, ¿sabes?

Lorcan estaba boquiabierto, y solo se recuperó cuando vio la puerta abrirse y a su madre y padre ingresar a la casa corriendo hacia la cocina. Lily lo miró y luego ambos corrieron también hacia la cocina.

En el comedor todos reían y comentaban una anécdota más. Cuando Luna y Rolf ingresaron al lugar y todos vieron sus expresiones de alerta, las sonrisas se desvanecieron al instante y un silencio se levantó sobre sus cabezas.

Lysander se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?

Luna miró a todos con un rictus serio y temeroso, poco común en ella. Estaba pálida.

- Encontramos otra cosa.- les dijo. – Harry, Hermione…Ron. Creo que deben venir con nosotros. Ahora.

**5.-**

La noche era clara y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor. Por una calle muggle transitaban Gisselle, Scorpius, Megara, Alexander, Rose y los hermanos Krekovorich, llamando la atención por la elegancia de sus trajes. Habían escapado fácilmente por el jardín; Rose notó que no era la primera vez que Scorpius se escabullía por esa misma salida. Recordó aquella vez hacía ya algunos meses cuando él estuvo a punto de atropellarla; era evidente que Scorpius y Alexander tenían su historial de ingresar clandestinamente al mundo muggle.

Durante el camino, Scorpius se encargó de caminar atrás de Gisselle –quien los guiaba-, pero delante de todos los demás, especialmente de Rose. Aquello impedía que su mirada se desviara hacia ella. Había estado intentando impedir cualquier tipo de contacto visual con la pelirroja con el fin de no echar más leña al fuego, el fuego que lo estaba consumiendo en su interior y que no tenía idea de cómo apagar. Ya no confiaba en su autocontrol. Rose se había convertido en el fruto prohibido: aquello que no debía tocar por muchas razones, y que sin embargo, deseaba intensamente. Todo en ella despertaba su pasión: el hecho de que fuera virgen, de que él fuera el primer hombre hasta ahora en su vida, que fuera su competencia, su rival, que tuviera los apellidos que tenía, su inocencia, sus gestos, su olor, su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo…

Scorpius soltó aire. Debía controlarse, y lo mejor que podía hacer para conseguirlo era ignorar a Rose. "Pero no puedo ignorarla para siempre", pensó. Y tenía razón: Rose era parte de su vida, y por la competencia y el asunto de los anillos, era raro el día en el que no tuviera que estar a solas con ella. Aquello no tenía aparente solución. Tenía que aclarar rápidamente sus sentimientos.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada del bar. Gisselle entró y todos la siguieron.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya.- dijo Michel, examinando el sitio. – Te felicito, Gisselle. Tenías razón, este es un buen lugar.

Rose miró a su alrededor: estaban en un bar rústico y colorido, con un grupo de jazz que tocaba al fondo y mesas pintadas manualmente. La barra era enorme y se podía apreciar todo tipo de licores. El lugar era grande, y no había mucha gente. Era cálido, informal, colorido e íntimo. Justo lo que estaban buscando.

- ¿Qué te parece, Scorp?- dijo la rubia, colocándose al lado del slytherin y abrazándose a su brazo derecho. - ¿Te gusta?

Rose desvió la mirada sintiendo una punzada en el centro de su pecho. Scorpius no parecía prestarle gran atención a Gisselle, pero tampoco la apartaba de su lado.

- Supongo que está bien.- sentenció Scorpius con indiferencia. - Sentémonos

Megara entornó los ojos y cuando pasó al lado de Rose le susurró:

-¿No la encuentras odiosa?

Rose suspiró. ¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar?

El grupo caminó hacia una mesa y se sentaron. Rose al lado de Alexander y Megara, y Scorpius al frente. Gisselle aprovechó la oportunidad y se sentó al lado del rubio. Los hermanos Krekovorich arrastraron unas sillas y se acomodaron a los lados.

- Así que ustedes dos están saliendo.- dijo Fabrizzio, mirando a Rose y a Scorpius. – Vaya sorpresa. Es decir, son rivales en la competencia de Merlín, según tengo entendido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Alexander.

- Todos lo saben.- dijo Alessandro. – Salió en los periódicos. Es noticia importante que se está a punto de renovar a un miembro de la Orden.- miró a Scorpius y a Rose. - Los dos son famosos.

- Rose Weasley…- dijo Gisselle. Estaba apoyada en el hombro de Scorpius. – Eres hija de héroes.

Rose la miró y asintió. La rubia sonrió.

- Imagino que debe ser difícil.

Rose la miró confundida.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó.

- Ya sabes, superar a tus padres.- le dijo venenosamente. – Hacerte tu propio nombre…seguro debes ver esta competencia como una oportunidad para sobresalir por tus propios medios.

Rose frunció el ceño y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. No era ninguna tonta y captaba muy bien las segundas intenciones en el comentario de Gisselle. No iba a caer en su juego, mucho menos a soportar más ofensas.

- No.-le respondió con firmeza. - No veo la competencia como una oportunidad para hacerme mi propio nombre. Es una competencia seria que requiere de compromiso con la sociedad. Hacerme mi propio nombre es lo de menos.

- Oh disculpa, no pensé que serías tan comprometida.- dijo Gisselle, sonriendo. – Tonta de mí: si eres hija de héroes, ¿cómo no lo serías?

Michel se puso de pie y llamó al mesero. Éste se apresuró a ir hacia ellos.

- Recuerden pedir tragos muggles.- les susurró Fabrizzio.

- Deme un margarita.- pidió Megara.

Rose levantó la mirada y vio a Gisselle deslizar su mano por la nuca de Scorpius mientras le susurraba algo en el oído. La punzada que había sentido minutos antes se intensificó y sintió un grito ahogado en su garganta. No más, ya no podía seguir tolerando los sucesos de aquella noche: primero, lo de Scorpius, después, lo de sus padres, y ahora, Scorpius otra vez, ignorándola después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y esa rubia que no conseguía quitarle las manos de encima. No, ya era demasiado.

Scorpius, al otro lado de la mesa, sintió a Rose: sintió la intensidad de su incomodidad, una frustración y algo extraño que no supo identificar. Inconscientemente dirigió sus ojos metálicos hacia ella y al verla, algo en su interior se estremeció. "¿Qué es lo que hay en ti, Rose? ¿Qué?", pensó. Era algo en ella, algo que lo había ido atrapando hasta convertirlo en aquel ser débil que no podía controlar sus deseos más básicos. Sus ojos se pasearon por los labios que hacía unas pocas horas había besado. No había nada en el mundo que Scorpius deseara más que volver a besarlos, que volver a ver esos labios abrirse para soltar gemidos solo para él. Quería a Rose, quería su inocencia.

Quería que fuera suya, y de nadie más.

¿Era eso amor? No lo sabía. Pero si el amor era más fuerte que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante por Rose, entonces, no podía siquiera imaginarlo.

- Yo quiero un whisky, por favor.- pidió Alexander.

- Nosotros también.- dijeron los Krekorovich, al unísono.

- Yo quisiera un vodka.- dijo Gisselle.

- ¿Y usted, señorita?- le preguntó el mesero a Rose.

Scorpius intervino:

- Ella no bebe.

Todos en la mesa parecieron aceptar la aseveración del rubio. El mesero se dispuso a irse cuando la voz de la gryffindoriana lo detuvo:

- Quiero lo más fuerte que tenga.- dijo Rose justo antes de que el mesero se fuera. Aquella noche tenía que terminar, al menos en su cabeza. Y qué mejor forma de acabarla que con alcohol.

En la mesa se hizo un silencio general. Scorpius miró a Rose, sorprendido. ¿Qué era lo que la pelirroja pretendía? Scorpius sabía muy bien que Rose no era del tipo de chicas expertas en bebidas alchólicas. Tampoco era muy de su personalidad beber tragos fuertes que pudieran tener algún efecto secundario en ella.

Gisselle rió.

- Ups, te equivocaste Scorpius.- le susurró al oído. -Parece ser que no la conoces tanto como crees.

**6.-**

**- **¿Por qué tardan tanto?- preguntó Angelina al aire. George miraba por la ventana de la sala, pero la oscuridad lo ennegrecía todo.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Rolf habían salido hacía ya más de media hora y todos estaban esperándolos en la sala, preocupados. Antes de irse, dejaron a George a cargo de mantener a los jóvenes dentro de la casa y a salvo. Luego desaparecieron.

**-** Papá, ¿por qué no salimos todos y vamos a ver qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Fred.

**-** De ninguna manera.- dijo George, tomando una actitud seria que sorprendió a todos. – Harry dio una orden. Y nadie se moverá de aquí hasta que tengamos noticias de ellos.

**-** Esto es ridículo.- dijo James, poniéndose de pie. – Mis padres pueden estar en peligro. Entiendo que quieran mantener a los menores de edad aquí adentro, pero Teddy, Molly, Victoire y yo somos adultos y sea lo que sea que esté pasando podemos ayudar.

**-** James, tu padre dio una orden.- dijo George, mirándolo con severidad. – Dijo que nadie podía salir de esta casa. Incluídos los adultos, incluso mamá y papá. Nadie. Y yo no voy a desobedecerlo. Harry sabe por qué dice lo que dice, y por qué pide lo que pide.

Todos guardaron silencio. Percy y Audrey intentaban calmar a Molly y Arthur Weasley. Lorcan y Lysander estaban sentados en unos sillones, intranquilos, angustiados por sus padres. Teddy abrazaba a Victoire, y Hugo permanecía al lado de Albus, asombrosamente quieto, con la mirada perdida. Nadie se percató en qué momento Roxanne se sentó al lado de Lysander y lo tomó de la mano. El rubio apretó la mano de la morena y se la llevó a los labios, besándola con ternura. Ella no tuvo que decir nada. Las palabras sobraban.

Después de varios minutos de alta tensión y expectativa, todos se pusieron de pie cuando George se precipitó repentinamente a la puerta y la abrió, dejando entrar a Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Percy, Audrey, Molly y Arthur se apresuraron a su encuentro.

- ¿Dónde están Harry, Ron y Rolf?- preguntó George.

- Están con los del Ministerio. Está bien.- dijo Hermione, tranquilizando a todos. Luego, miró a los jóvenes, quienes esperaban una explicación. – Tenemos que hablar, en privado.- le susurró a George.

Ginny tomó la palabra y se dirigió al grupo:

- Chicos, escúchenme bien: sé que deben estar preguntándose qué demonios está pasando. Pero créanme cuando les digo que ahora es un mal momento para explicaciones. Hay cosas que debemos resolver rápidamente, así que ayúdennos: suban a sus habitaciones, y esperen allí, quietos, hasta que los llamemos.

- Pero mamá…- dijo Lily, avanzando hacia su madre.

- Ni una palabra más Lily Luna.- le dijo, esta vez con gran severidad. - ¡He dicho que suban!

James caminó hacia su madre con decisión.

- Mamá, sabes muy bien que te respeto, pero no puedo obedecerte. No soy un niño, y papá no ha regresado, y noto que algo muy grave está sucediendo. No puedo y no voy a quedarme sin una respuesta.

Hermione intervino.

- Deja que James, Molly, Teddy y Victoire se queden.- le dijo. – Ellos pueden saberlo, y no tenemos tiempo para forzarlos a subir con los demás.

- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- preguntó Louis.

- A ustedes sí podemos forzarlos.- dijo Ginny. – Así que suban de inmediato, o no respondo.

Hugo, Albus, Lily, Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander, Fred y Louis se vieron obligados a subir las escaleras. Ni bien se alejaron lo suficiente de la planta baja y Ginny levantó un hechizo silenciador, el cual impidió que pudieran escuchar nada.

Los Potter, los Weasley y los Scamander se sentaron en el pasillo del tercer piso, confundidos, mareados por la sensación de que algo importante estaba sucediendo y que estaban siendo privados de conocerlo. Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada, estaban demasiado aturdidos como para organizar sus ideas en palabras. Fue Lucy quien se atrevió a romper el silencio para lanzar una pregunta que estaba golpeándolos a todos por dentro como un martillo:

- Por Merlín.- murmuró. - ¿Qué es lo que encontraron allá afuera?

**7.-**

Si bien antes Scorpius había ignorado a Rose por completo, ahora no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ni tampoco se esforzaba en hacerlo. Llevaban algunas horas en el bar y Rose había bebido varias copas. Estaba, evidentemente, borracha. Él lo sabía; no necesitaba escucharla hablar –había permanecido en silencio toda la noche-, ni tampoco verla tambalearse. Aunque la pelirroja guardaba la compostura, su mirada estaba cansada y algunos de sus gestos eran torpes. La conocía muy bien, conocía sus movimientos, y estaba convencido de que ya estaba excedida de tragos. Quería llevársela, sacarla de allí, pero debía escoger el momento correcto. Después de todo, fuera como fuera, él era responsable de ella en aquellos momentos. Era él quien la había llevado a su casa y era él quien la había sometido a todo ese estrés emocional. Scorpius sabía, además, que Rose estaba afectada por lo que se había enterado de boca de los hermanos Krekovorich. La había sentido: el hecho de que sus padres le hubiesen estado ocultando ese tipo de información no le había gustado para nada. El slytherin podía jurar que Rose estaba bebiendo y actuando fuera de lo común por culpa de todo lo que había tenido que vivir a lo largo de la noche. Y no la culpaba.

No la culpaba en lo absoluto.

Él también tenía ganas de embriagarse y olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero no podía hacerlo; no ahora que Rose estaba en ese estado y él debía hacerse cargo de ella. No tenía opción.

- ¿Quieres bailar, Rose?- le preguntó Fabrizzio a la pelirroja.

- Rose no baila.- dijo Scorpius, algo fastidiado.

- Está bien.- dijo la pelirroja, pero cuando se puso de pie cayó otra vez sobre su silla, mareada.

Alexander la tomó de la mano.

- Rose, ¿estás bien?

Scorpius se puso de pie.

- No, no está bien. – dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. – Le voy a llevar de regreso a la mansión.

- No.- dijo Rose, pero fue todo lo que pudo decir. Era como si no pudiera articular ninguna otra palabra. – No.

Alexander asintió.

- Sí, creo que debes llevártela.- le dijo a su amigo.

- Yo puedo acompañarlos.- dijo Gisselle.

- No lo creo.- dijo Megara. – Verás…ninguno de nosotros recuerda bien cómo regresar. Así que debes quedarte y ser nuestra guía otra vez.

Gisselle miró a Megara con furia contenida.

- Scorpius también necesita guía.

- No, yo sé el camino.- dijo el rubio.

Rose volvió a llenar su copa, pero Alexander se la arrebató.

- Rose, ya no más.- le dijo. – Scorpius va a llevarte a la mansión.

Rose pestañeó varias veces.

- ¿Scor…pius?- preguntó. – Scor…pi…us, me odia.- luego dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el rubio. - ¿Verdad que me odias, Scor…?

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- Rose, ni siquiera puedes pronunciar mi nombre. El alcohol ha reducido tu intelecto al de un primate. Voy a llevarte de regreso a la mansión, quieras o no.- le extendió la mano. – Vamos.

Rose miró la mano del rubio dubitativamente, y la rechazó.

- Puedo caminar sola.- dijo.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y volvió a tambalearse. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero Scorpius aprovechó para cargarla sobre su hombro derecho.

- Nos vemos en la mansión.- dijo el rubio a sus amigos, luego miró a los hermanos Krekovorich y a Gisselle. – Adiós.

- ¡Adiós!- gritó Alessandro, innecesariamente. - ¡Te enviaremos El Oráculo!

Scorpius caminó hacia la salida y cuando estuvo en la calle respiró el fresco aire de la noche mezclado con el aroma de Rose. Rápidamente se deslizó por un callejón aledaño, esperando encontrar un atajo que solía utilizar con Alexander por aquellos sectores.

Rose soltó algunos quejidos suaves.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Scorpius, sin detener su marcha.

- Me siento mal…- dijo ella. – Creo que voy a vomitar…

Scorpius se detuvo bruscamente: ¿cómo podía haberla puesto sobre su hombro, de cabeza, estando en alcoholizada? Rápidamente la bajó y colocó en el suelo. Rose se tambaleó y él tuvo que sujetarla de la cintura para estabilizarla.

- Rose, escucha: tienes que subirte a mi espalda. ¿Entiendes?- le dijo el rubio.

- Entiendo. No soy una retrasada.- le dijo Rose con los ojos cerrados.

Scorpius le dio la espalda y se agachó. Como no sintió a Rose hacer nada por subirse, la tomó de los brazos y la hizo enlazarlos alrededor de su cuello; luego tomó las piernas de la pelirroja y de un solo impulso se puso de pie. Rose quedó acostada sobre su espalda, ligera, y rápidamente se abrazó a él para asegurarse. Scorpius sintió los senos de la pelirroja apretados contra su espalda y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Luego, continuó su caminata.

Justo en una esquina encontró la pared de ladrillos de siempre, y esbozó una media sonrisa. Al tocar el ladrillo correcto, la pared empezó a abrirse y a mostrarle el camino hacia el mundo mágico. Entró.

La pared se cerró atrás de él.

Scorpius caminó en silencio por unas calles desiertas. Rose, en su espalda, hundió su nariz en el cabello rubio del slytherin. El rubio se estremeció al sentir el aliento de la pelirroja contra su nuca.

- Rose…- dijo con una voz ronca.

- Hueles a…naranja...- dijo le susurró ella. – Naranja, vainilla…y libros nuevos.

Scorpius sonrió.

- Es una comparación extraña, Weasley.

Rose se abrazó más a él. Scorpius se sintió, por primera vez en toda la noche, en paz.

Diez minutos después estuvieron frente a primera entrada de la mansión Malfoy. Scorpius se detuvo y decidió ingresar por la puerta del jardín. Lo más probable era que ésta estuviera abierta, teniendo en cuenta que los invitados llegaban y se iban todo el tiempo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Rose, algo somnolienta.

- Ya estamos en la mansión.- le informó Scorpius. – Solo estoy buscando una entrada menos obvia.

Pronto entraron al jardín. Éste estaba sorprendentemente desierto. Al parecer, todos estaban divirtiéndose bastante en el interior como para salir. Rose volvió a hundirse en la nuca de Scorpius y el slytherin cerró los ojos.

- Rose, deja de hacer eso.- le pidió.

De repente, como si Rose despertara de un trance, se dejó caer fuera de la espalda de Scorpius. Se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero logró estabilizarse. Scorpius intentó sostenerla, pero ella se soltó de él.

- No.- le dijo. – No me toques. Estoy bien.

- No, no estás bien.- le dijo el rubio. – Y tengo que llevarte adentro para que descanses. Así que déjame…

- No. Quiero estar sola.- le dijo Rose, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tambalearse.

- No voy a dejarte así.- le dijo Scorpius.

Rose se rió y volvió a tambalearse.

- ¿Por qué no mejor haces lo que estabas haciendo hace unas horas?: ignorarme. – le dijo. – Eres muy bueno en ello.

Scorpius suspiró.

- No voy a hablar de eso ahora.- le respondió. – Estás completamente borracha.

- No me subestimes.- le dijo Rose, sonriendo. – Soy una Weasley; vengo de una familia de bebedores…no estoy tan fuera de mí como crees…

Rose se tropezó y cayó sentada sobre el césped. Scorpius se apresuró a inclinarse, pero ella se dejó caer completamente, esparciendo su cabello rojo sobre la tierra.

- Rose, en verdad no es momento para pelear.- le dijo Scorpius. – Si alguien sale y nos ve, y le dice a mis padres, tendremos muchas cosas qué explicar.

Rose cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

- Quiero que esta noche termine.- susurró.

- Yo también.- le dijo Scorpius.

- Todo ha salido mal….mis padres me ocultan cosas, y tú…tú ahora lo sabes todo.

Scorpius miró con algo de confusión a Rose.

- ¿Qué es lo que sé?- le preguntó.

Rose abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente. Al rubio, los ojos azules de la gryffindoriana le parecieron más hermosos que nunca.

- Lo que siento.- murmuró ella. – Sabes todo lo que siento por ti.

Scorpius tragó saliva y la miró con intensidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?- le preguntó. Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. Sabía que era incorrecto aprovecharse del estado de Rose para sacarle verdades, pero no le importaba. No le importaba en lo absoluto.

Rose cerró los ojos.

- Ahora lo sabes…lo sabes por lo que pasó…y vas a burlarte de mí.

- ¿Por qué habría de burlarme de ti?- insistió Scorpius.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué no solo pudiste dejar que me fuera con mi familia?

Scorpius desvió la mirada. Varios mechones de cabello rubio caían por su frente.

- No lo sé, Rose.- le dijo, sinceramente. – Estoy tratando de averiguar por qué no puedo separarme de ti.

Rose suspiró. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormida. Scorpius la observó durante algunos segundos. Era curioso, pero ya no recordaba cómo era su vida antes de Rose, antes de que Rose estuviera en ella.

- Weasley, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.- le dijo, intentando levantarla. – Rose…

- No tienes que seguir cuidándome.- le dijo la pelirroja.

- Sí, tengo que hacerlo.- le respondió el slytherin. – Eres como una niña. Desde que te conozco he tenido que cuidarte.

- Eso es mentira.- dijo Rose, dejándose levantar por Scorpius, quien había colocado el brazo de Rose alrededor de su nuca.

- ¿En verdad quieres que te recuerde todas las veces en las que tuve que protegerte? Con Embers, en los puentes, cuando tu prima Lucy escapó, en el bosque hace unas horas…

- Ya basta. Entendí el punto.- le dijo Rose, mientras avanzaban. – Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

- Lo sé.- dijo el rubio.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?- le preguntó Rose.

Scorpius suspiró.

-Porque me inspiras a hacerlo, Weasley.- le dijo. – Porque soy un imbécil.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de una pequeña suite que quedaba al pie de la entrada al bosque. Rose miró a su alrededor, extrañada, y Scorpius abrió la puerta con un pequeño truco que la peliroja no alcanzó a divisar.

Cuando entraron, Rose observó el lugar: había una cama, un velador, un escritorio y algunos muebles junto a la fogata. Era un sitio bastante acogedor.

- ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- En las afueras de la mansión.- le dijo Scorpius mientras la llevaba a la cama. – No puedo entrar contigo así. Todos te verían y notarían tu estado. Esta es la suite de invitados. Puedes dormir aquí.

- ¿Vas a dejarme?- le preguntó Rose en el momento justo de caer sobre el colchón. Scorpius empezó a sacarle los zapatos.

- No quiero dejarte.- le dijo, mirándola con intensidad. – Pero no puedo quedarme.

Rose lo miró desde la cama. La luz de la luna atravesando los cristales de la ventana lo iluminaban tenuemente.

- ¿Por qué no?- le preguntó ella.

Scorpius tragó saliva. Ver a Rose sobre la cama, con una parte del vestido ligeramente abierto mostrando su pierna, y su cabello rojo esparcido sobre las sábanas era una tentación demasiado grande.

- Rose, soy un hombre.- le dijo. – Si me quedo, vamos a acabar terminando lo que iniciamos en el estudio.

- Lo que iniciamos en el estudio…- murmuró Rose, y su mirada se entristeció. - ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera puedo decir que he sentido un beso…real. Contigo, me salté toda esa parte.

- No sé si lo recuerdas, Rose, pero créeme…sí nos besamos.- le dijo Scorpius.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de besos…- dijo Rose, cerrando los ojos. – Me refiero…al primer beso que nunca tuve…uno…delicado y suave…gentil.- volvió a abrir los ojos. – Supongo que ya pasó el momento. No lo tendré jamás.

Scorpius la miró en silencio durante algunos segundos y luego se acercó más a la cama. Rose lo vio, algo borroso, colocarse sobre ella apoyándose sobre ambos codos. Sus narices se rozaban y Rose volvió a sentir su corazón acelerándose y mareándola aún más de lo que estaba. Scorpius rozó sus labios contra los de Rose: una corriente eléctrica igual de intensa que la que habían experimentado en el estudio los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Entonces, él le susurró:

- Eso puede arreglarse.

Scorpius unió sus labios a los de Rose y en el interior de ambos hubo una explosión. Los labios de la pelirroja se abrieron como pétalos y él tuvo acceso inmediato a ella. La besó lenta y profundamente, arrancándole suaves gemidos que se ahogaban en el interior de su boca. Podía sentirla estremeciéndose debajo de él, suspirando en su boca, y una pasión descomunal poseyéndolo. No podía existir algo mejor que besar a Rose, simplemente no podía. Su sabor, su aroma, su suavidad, todo parecía estar hecho específicamente para él, para enloquecerlo. Sin embargo, puso todo su empeño por contenerse: quería darle a Rose ese beso lento, íntimo, y quería que fuera uno que recordara por el resto de sus días. Que recordara siempre quién se lo había dado.

El beso fue poco a poco intensificándose. Era como si estuvieran sedientos el uno del otro; Scorpius se esforzaba por mantener sus manos alejadas del cuerpo de Rose, pero cuando ella arqueó la espalda tuvo que saltar fuera de la cama y retroceder.

Sobre las sábanas Rose permanecía con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente y sonrojada. Scorpius, por su parte, estaba sin aliento; con una dolorosa erección en sus pantalones y poniendo todo de su parte por no lanzarse sobre Rose, arrancarle la ropa, y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante.

Rose se sentó sobre la cama y lentamente abrió los ojos. Dentro de éstos, había fuego.

- Hazlo otra vez.- le pidió ella.

Scorpius se estremeció por dentro. El escucharla pedirle que la besara era demasiado para él. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

El rubio cortó la distancia con ella y la tomó del brazo. Rose se vio impulsada fuera de la cama y luego llevada por él hacia el baño de la suite. Antes de que pudiera preverlo, Scorpius se introdujo en la ducha con ella y abrió la llave.

El agua helada cayó sobre ambos como cubos de hielo.

Rose gritó e intentó salir, pero Scorpius la tenía abrazada por la cintura y la forzaba a permanecer bajo el agua. Él también sentía el frío, pero era la única forma de hacer que Rose volviera a estar sobria y de que el fuego que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro se apagara, al menos durante algunos minutos.

Pronto Rose se fue calmando, y cuando Scorpius notó que ella ya no hacía ningún intento por soltarse, la liberó. El rubio salió de la ducha empapado y la miró. Todo el vestido blanco se había pegado a su cuerpo y ella permanecía estática; sus ojos azules evitaban encontrar los suyos.

Era evidente: ya había vuelto en sí.

Scorpius suspiró y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, no dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja, sino hacia una de las toallas que descansaban sobre una estantería.

Tomó una y salió del baño.

**8.-**

Albus suspiró y miró el reloj: eran las tres de la madrugada. Habían pasando exactamente dos horas desde que los habían sacado de la sala y seguían sin tener noticia alguna sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. La tensión era grande, y nadie decía nada porque no había nada qué decir: solo esperar. Esperar a que alguien subiera y les dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Creen que algo les haya pasado a tío Rolf, tío Harry y tío Ron?- preguntó Dominique.

- No, tía Mione dijo que estaban bien.- dijo Roxanne.

- Mamá habría estado como loca si algo le hubiese pasado a papá.- dijo Lily, así que nuestros padres están bien.

Hugo miró a sus primos con frustración:

- ¿Vieron sus caras?- les preguntó. – Algo muy serio está pasando, ¡y nos tratan como niños!

- Tenemos que confiar en los adultos.- dijo Albus de forma conciliadora. – Ellos saben por qué lo están haciendo. Debemos confiar.

- No te entiendo, Albus.- le dijo Louis.- ¿Es que acaso no tienes ganas de saber qué demonios está pasando?

Albus fijó sus ojos verdes en su primo.

- Claro que quiero.- le dijo. – Pero no ganaremos nada con desesperarnos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es ser pacientes.

- No estoy de humor para tu madurez, Al.- le dijo Hugo.

Unos pasos subiendo las escaleras los alertaron a todos. Alguien subía; alguien venía a darles información. En cuestión de segundos James apareció frente al grupo, quienes al verlo se pusieron de pie, a la expectativa.

James tenía un semblante serio, poco común en él.

- Mamá no quería que se los dijera, pero creo que deben saberlo para que dejen de hacer preguntas y de molestar a los adultos. Si quieren ayudar, lo mejor que pueden hacer es dejarlos hacer lo que tienen que hacer en paz.

Albus dio un paso hacia delante.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, James?- le preguntó. - ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron allá afuera?

El semblante de James se llenó de preocupación.

- Tres cadáveres a la orilla de la laguna.- les dijo. – Eran los miembros de la familia Duncan. Magos que vivían a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí.

Dominique se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Vaneska Duncan? ¡Yo la conozco! ¡Está en Hogwarts!

Todos estaban estupefactos. No podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar de boca de James. Era un hecho terrible que no lograban concebir. Dominique sintió los brazos de Louis, abrazándola, y lloró en su pecho. Vaneska iba tan solo en segundo año. Era una niña.

- ¿Cómo…?- soltó Hugo. - ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado algo así?

James suspiró.

- Aquí viene la peor parte.- les dijo. - Fueron asesinados con proyectiles muggles. Armas de pólvora. Igual que los asesinatos en Hogsmade.

Lucy retrocedió hasta pegarse contra la pared. Sus ojos almendrados estaban fijos en James.

- ¿Fueron muggles?- preguntó, espantada. - ¿Cómo pudieron saber que ellos…?

- Los Duncan tienen familiares muggles, al parecer estaban pasando la víspera con ellos y en la tarde antes de navidad regresaron a su casa. En el camino fueron atacados.- le explicó James. – Tía Hermione dice que es probable que los vinieran siguiendo desde el mundo muggle. Es probable que también hayan atacado a la familia Duncan muggle.

- ¿Es el mismo grupo muggle que atacó Hogsmade?- preguntó Lorcan, molesto, frustrado por la situación.

James negó con la cabeza.

- No podemos saberlo. Mamá dice que los proyectiles son distintos, pero no es una prueba contundente. Llamaron a los del Ministerio y papá, tío Ron y tío Rolf se quedaron con ellos para encargarse de la investigación y el procesamiento de los cuerpos.

Louis, aún abrazando a su hermana, habló:

- Tienen que ser los mismos.

Fred estalló:

- ¿Qué no escuchaste que es imposible saberlo! ¡Además son proyectiles distintos!- le gritó.

Louis miró a Fred con dureza.

- No, no entiendes.- le dijo. – Tienen que ser los mismos. Tienen que serlo.

Lysander miró a Fred, quien parecía demasiado afectado por los recientes acontecimientos.

- Louis tiene razón.- le dijo. – Tienen que ser los mismos; por el bien de todos, tienen que serlo.- Lysander tragó saliva y todos guardaron silencio. – Si no lo son…si no son los mismos que atacaron Hogsmade… eso significaría que no tenemos que defendernos de un grupo …sino de una sociedad. Una sociedad que nos está declarando la guerra.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada tras las palabras de Lysander. El silencio fue denso y angustiante. Todos permanecieron cabizbajos, sumergidos en sus propias dudas y temores hacia lo que parecía venirse encima del mundo mágico.

Lily miró por la ventana: la oscuridad era infinita.

**9.-**

Rose dejó que el agua siguiera corriendo sobre ella durante algunos minutos. Temblaba por el frío, pero también por las emociones que se agolpaban en su interior: había perdido la noción del tiempo y solo recordaba algunas cosas específicas…como el beso que Scorpius le había dado sobre la cama.

Rose cerró la llave y salió de la ducha. Empapada emergió del baño y encontró a Scorpius sin camisa al lado de la fogata, secándose el cabello rubio con la toalla que había tomado minutos antes. Los ojos azules de Rose se clavaron en los metálicos del rubio y lo miraron con resolución.

- Creo que debes salir.- le dijo.

Scorpius dejó caer la toalla sobre uno de los sillones. La luz de la fogata iluminaba sus hombros y pectorales de forma cálida.

- No puedo salir así, Weasley. Así que tendrás que tolerarlo.

Rose meneó la cabeza. Su cabello rojo y ensortijado goteaba sobre el suelo.

- ¿Es que no entiendes que no podemos estar juntos y solos?- le soltó. – Vamos a terminar…

- ¿Terminar qué?- le preguntó Scorpius, desafiante. - ¿Lo que empezamos? Sinceramente, creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron como platos y se sonrojó escandalosamente.

- El agua fría te congeló las neuronas, Malfoy.

- No, me congeló otras partes, pero no de forma permanente. Créeme.

Rose abrió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras se atropellaron en la punta de su lengua y tuvo que guardar silencio. Scorpius recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y ella sintió un escalofrío. Respiró profundamente.

- Tienes que salir.- le dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Y eso en qué ayudaría?- le soltó Scorpius, irritado. – Hoy podemos evitarlo, pero qué pasará mañana, y pasado, y todos los días que tengamos que estar juntos y a solas. ¿Crees que vas a poder seguir negando que lo deseas tanto como yo?

Rose se sonrojó aún más.

- ¿Tú que sabes sobre lo que yo deseo o no?

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Rose, puedo sentirte. ¿Lo recuerdas?- le dijo dando dos pasos hacia ella. – Sé que lo deseas. Es más, si no lo desearas tanto, quizás podría controlar mi propio deseo de mejor forma. El problema es que los dos lo queremos. Y no va a desaparecer.

- ¿Y entonces qué es lo que sugieres? ¿Qué me desnude?- le soltó Rose, incrédula.

- Eso es lo que deberías hacer, a menos de que quieras enfermarte.- le dijo el rubio, señalándole su vestido mojado. Y luego sonrió. – De cualquier forma, casi no hay nada que no haya visto de ti.

Rose lo miró con dureza.

- ¿Te estás burlando? Porque créeme que no es gracioso.

Scorpius se rió. La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

- Rose, he pasado toda la noche estresado por la situación y francamente, ya me cansé de negar lo innegable. Es evidente que los anillos hacen que la atracción que sentimos se intensifique hasta el punto de hacerse poco manejable. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que mañana, cuando vayamos a la biblioteca de mi madre a investigar, encontremos suficientes datos sobre los anillos; datos que nos digan cómo anular esto de sentirnos mutuamente.

- Creí que me considerabas una niña mimada e insoportable. ¿Cómo es que puedes sentirte atraído hacia mí?

Scorpius dio un paso más hacia ella.

- Y yo creí que me considerabas un pedante y egocéntrico narcisista. ¿Cómo es que gimes tanto cada vez que te beso?

Rose volvió a sonrojarse intensamente y caminó a zancadas hacia el baño en donde cerró la puerta tras de ella. Scorpius sonrió: había que verle el lado bueno a la situación…

Al menos, molestar a Rose seguía siendo divertido.

**10.-**

El sol salió a las seis de la mañana y en la madriguera nadie había conseguido dormir. La abuela Molly preparaba el desayuno con ayuda de Victoire mientras que la familia entera se congregaba en la sala. Los más jóvenes habían seguido el consejo de James y se habían restringido a hacer preguntas. Notaban que Hermione, Ginny y Luna hablaban la mayor parte del tiempo en voz baja y se comunicaban por señales cuando estaban muy lejos las unas de las otras. Se habían instalado con George, Angelina y Arthur sobre una mesa con una pila de lo que parecían ser periódicos muggles. Lysander lo notó porque las fotos eran estáticas, y se lo hizo saber a los demás.

A las seis y media en punto de la mañana, Ron Weasley entró a la madriguera con un semblante extraño. Parecía confundido, y a la vez, molesto.

- Ron, ¿y los demás?- preguntó Hermione, poniéndose de pie, sorprendida, y mirando a su esposo. – Creí que estarías en el Ministerio…

- Harry y Rolf están en el Ministerio.- le dijo. – Yo vine por otro asunto.

Ron arrojó su túnica sobre uno de los muebles y miró directamente a Hugo. Cuando habló, su voz fue grave y severa:

- Quiero que me digas en este preciso instante en dónde está tu hermana.

Hugo frunció el ceño, aturdido. Hermione caminó hacia su esposo con una expresión de total desconcierto.

- ¿Qué dices Ron? Rose está en Hogwarts, ya lo sabes.

Ron miró a Hermione con el rostro contraído, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en cualquier instante.

- Acabo de ir a Hogwarts para avisar a las autoridades sobre la muerte de Vaneska Duncan.- dijo el pelirrojo. – Pedí ver a Rose.

Hugo se puso de pie, confundido. Lily y Albus se miraron como si presintieran ya lo que su tío estaba a punto de decir.

Ron continuó:

- No sé en dónde está Rose, pero este año ningún estudiante de séptimo se regristró para pasar la navidad dentro del castillo.

Hugo contuvo la respiración. Ron se dejó caer sobre un sillón mientras Hermione se llevaba una mano a la frente.

- Rose no pasó navidad en Hogwarts.


	18. El reencuentro de Ron W y Draco M

_!Hola! ya estoy aquí! ya sé, ya sé, me quieren matar y todo lo demás. Lo siento :( es que en verdad estoy muy ocupada, hoy quería publicar más temprano pero llegué a mi casa y caí rendida, dormí hasta las 8 de la noche, y cuando me desperté recién me puse a escribir lo que me faltaba y corregir unas cosas. Qué les puedo decir: MIL gracias por el apoyo que me dan. Me sacan sonrisas son sus mensajes jaja especialmente los de las pechugas. No me quiero alargar, solo agradecerles infinitamente. Responderé sus reviews a lo largo de la semana, así que ténganme paciencia por favor si? el tiempo se me escurre de las manos como baba._

_ehhhhheeeehhh...qué más...ah! sí! bueno, este capítulo tiene cosas interesantes y otras divertidas. Es un cap esencial. Les cuento que ya el próximo tendrán lo que han estado esperando buajaja, al fin Scorpius va a satisfacer sus necesidades porque ya el pobre está al borde de la locura, pobre._

_MIL gracias nuevamente. Créanme que sin ustedes ya habría abandonado el fic con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer. Pero ustedes me animan y me hacen dar ganas de escribir. Increíble lo que hacen los reviews._

_Espero que les guste, aquí les va:  
_

**Capítulo XVIII**

**El reencuentro de Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy**

**1.-**

Scorpius abrió los ojos. Estaba sentado en el centro de un mueble y frente a él había una pared extensa, cubierta por un papel tapiz de estampados barrocos. No se movió; no reconocía el lugar, pero su mirada estaba atrapada en un cuadro que colgaba de la pared y que encontraba extrañamente familiar. En éste aparecía pintado un bosque, grande, imponente, consumiéndose en espesas llamas. La pintura era tan vívida, tan colorida, que por unos instantes parecía que las llamas que abrasaban los árboles estuvieran carcomiendo el lienzo. Había algo misterioso, algo profundo, algo atemorizante en ese cuadro. Era como si estuviera viendo de frente a la metáfora de una amenaza y no supiera cómo interpretarla. Era, también, como si estuviera viendo directamente a los ojos de la más pura y natural belleza.

Un olor a pétalos logró desconcentrarlo. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y cuando estuvo a punto de voltear, unas manos suaves y delicadas se posaron sobre sus hombros para luego deslizarse por su pecho de forma seductora y quitarle el aliento. Scorpius cerró los ojos. No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era: conocía mejor que nadie el aroma que despedía la piel de Rose. Tragó saliva. Sintió las manos alejarse unos segundos de él y la falta de contacto lo hizo sentirse vacío e incompleto. Abrió los ojos. Rose estaba frente a él con su uniforme de Gryffindor. Su cabello estaba igual que siempre, atado, con algunos rizos indomables cayéndole a los lados del rostro. Scorpius la miró directamente a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Lentamente, la pelirroja apoyó la rodilla derecha sobre el mueble, a un lado de Scorpius, y luego apoyó la rodilla izquierda al otro lado del slytherin. Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del rubio y Scorpius sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Rose se inclinó hasta sentarse sobre el regazo del rubio, con sus piernas tentadoramente abiertas y la falda un poco más elevada de lo normal. Sin cortar el contacto visual, la pelirroja se fue acercando a él. Scorpius tragó saliva.

Rose se detuvo a unos escasos milímetros de sus labios y le susurró:

-Tómame.

Scorpius sintió la intensidad del deseo apoderándose de él y debilitándolo. Rose tomó una de las manos del slytherin y la colocó sobre su muslo. Él contuvo el aliento: el tacto era celestial. Scorpius suspiró y apretó sus dedos sobre la piel expuesta de la pelirroja y dejó que su mano siguiera subiendo. Rose cerró los ojos y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

Entonces, las llamas del cuadro brotaron del cuadro e incendiaron en cuestión de segundos la pared; eran brasas de fuego, ardientes, como largas manos que brotaban del muro con la intención de alcanzarlos, pero no lo lograban. El calor era peligroso, pero extrañamente se sentía bien. El cabello de Rose brillaba con intensidad mientras atrás, el muro se desmoronaba entre las llamas.

Luego, Scorpius despertó.

La luz de la mañana penetraba por los cristales de la ventana. Por unos segundos no recordó en dónde estaba; solo podía sentir su corazón latiendo igual que un tambor de guerra dentro de su pecho y su erección frustrándolo más que nunca. Se sentó sobre la cama y al observar lo que había a su alrededor lo recordó todo: se había quedado dormido esperando que Rose saliera del baño, cosa que evidentemente, nunca hizo. Estaban en la suite. Debían ser las ocho o nueve de la mañana.

Scorpius se restregó los ojos. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y su camisa en el suelo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Afuera, el jardín permanecía solitario y silente. Trató de pensar en comida y en que debía ir a la biblioteca de su madre para averiguar sobre los anillos, lo pensó más de lo debido con la intención de que su erección cediera. Finalmente, cuando ésta bajó, Scorpius caminó hacia la puerta del baño y estuvo a punto de tocar, pero se arrepintió; tal vez, lo mejor sería salir de la suite y esperarla afuera. Era evidente que Rose había preferido pasar la noche en la incomodidad de un baño antes que con él; era evidente que ella estaba huyendo a lo que les estaba pasando; era evidente que no quería sentirse atraída hacia él.

Scorpius se sintió repentinamente molesto: por supuesto que Rose no quería exponerse con él, después de todo, él era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley. Seguramente en los planes perfectos de Rose no calzaba el tener una relación física con un slytherin, hijo de ex mortífago. Seguramente, y con lo mimada que era, lo consideraba poco e indigno de ella.

"Sale con Embers, pero es incapaz de dormir en una misma habitación conmigo", pensó el rubio y retrocedió, irritado. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Acaso pensaba que él estaba fascinado con lo que estaba pasando? Lo que menos quería era desear a Rose; ni siquiera podía entender cómo podía haber surgido en él todos aquellos sentimientos sin que se diera cuenta de ello. Un día encontraba a Rose insignificante, al siguiente insoportable, y al siguiente no podía estar sin ella. Primero había sido su rival, luego su amiga, y ahora el deseo lo estaba enloqueciendo. No, definitivamente a él tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Scorpius se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a recoger su camisa cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del baño. El sonido lo paralizó, y por un momento creyó haberse equivocado. El silencio que precedió fue denso y expectante. Segundos después, otro grito, claro y fuerte, emergió de los resquicios de la puerta del baño. Scorpius corrió hacia ésta y la golpeó con fuerza.

- Rose.- la llamó en voz alta. Volvió a golpear la puerta. – Rose, ábreme.

Un nuevo grito desesperado y de dolor llegó a los oídos de Scorpius. El rubio no quiso esperar más. Retrocedió y luego corrió hacia la puerta, lanzándose contra ésta. Si hubiera tenido su varita, aquello habría sido cosa fácil, sin embargo, lo único que podía utilizar ahora era la fuerza. Volvió a retroceder y corrió velozmente hacia la puerta. Esta vez, al chocar, la perilla cedió soltándose de la madera y la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Rose yacía en el piso, su cabello rojo había vuelto a ser voluminoso y salvaje, sus rizos estaban regados por el suelo y su rostro estaba tenso; tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Scorpius se dejó caer al piso y la colocó sobre su regazo.

- Rose.- le dijo, intentando despertarla. – Rose, abre los ojos.

Rose despertó con brusquedad. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su respiración se volvió agitada, pero cuando sus ojos azules encontraron los de Scorpius, el miedo se desvaneció de ellos hasta desaparecer por completo. Scorpius vio, intrigado, cómo todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja se iba relajando, músculo a músculo, entre sus brazos. Hasta que por fin todo estuvo en calma.

Ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo nada durante algunos segundos.

Entonces, Rose estornudó.

Scorpius se percató de que aún cargaba puesto el vestido de ayer. ¿Había dormido con el vestido mojado? ¿Es que en verdad había sido tan inconsciente?

Rose, por su parte, miraba a Scorpius algo confundida por su presencia. Recordaba haberse encerrado en el baño con la intención de esconderse del rubio por la vergüenza que sentía de cómo su cuerpo la había delatado. Debió haberse quedado dormida en el suelo de forma involuntaria.

- Dormiste con el vestido mojado.- le dijo Scorpius en un tono severo.

Rose se sentó, separándose del slytherin, y notó que él tenía razón. Volvió a estornudar. Scorpius la miró con dureza.

- ¿Sabes Weasley? A veces me da la impresión de que tu inteligencia desaparece por instantes y te deja totalmente enajenada.- le dijo, evidentemente enojado. Se puso de pie. – De cualquier forma, no es mi problema. Haz lo que quieras con tu salud.

Scorpius salió del baño. Rose vio la espalda desnuda del rubio desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Volvió a estornudar.

Scorpius recogió su camisa del suelo de la habitación y se la puso. Mientras abrochaba los botones, malhumorado, escuchó a Rose salir del baño de forma sigilosa y tímida. No se volteó y continuó dándole la espalda.

- No lo hice apropósito, ¿sabes?- dijo la pelirroja en un tono algo avergonzado. – Estaba muy cansada y…

- Y decidiste quedarte dormida sobre el suelo frío y completamente empapada.- le dijo el slytherin. – No tenías que pasar por tanto, Weasley. Te aseguro que no tenía intención alguna de tocarte.

Rose lo miró algo confundida, pero él no lo notó porque continuaba abrochándose los botones de la camisa y dándole la espalda. Scorpius no podía creer que ella hubiese preferido dormir en el suelo del baño, arriesgando su salud, con tal de no compartir un mismo espacio con él. Aquello le caía como un golpe en el centro de su ego. Nunca antes se había sentido tan rechazado; y lo que más lo irritaba era que estuviese siendo rechazado por Rose Weasley. ¿Es que acaso ella creía que él era capaz de aprovecharse de ella?

- No te entiendo…- murmuró Rose, aturdida. – Yo solo…

Scorpius se volteó y la miró de frente.

- Mira, Weasley: si hubiera querido hacerte mía, lo habría hecho cuando te me ofreciste aquí, en esta misma habitación, hace unas pocas horas.- le dijo el slytherin, molesto. Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente. – Puede ser que mi cuerpo esté reaccionando a ti de forma inesperada, pero aún sigo siendo yo quien manda sobre él. Así que no te preocupes, no voy a aprovecharme de ti; no tengo intención alguna de que se repita lo que pasó en el estudio.

Rose aguantó la respiración. "Inesperada" ¿Es que acaso no podía haber utilizado otra palabra? ¿Tenía que humillarla de ese modo? Rose no se consideraba tan hermosa como Megara o como muchas chicas en Hogwarts, pero tampoco se sentía insignificante como para no resultar en lo absoluto atractiva y que fuera "inesperado" que ella despertara deseos en otros. Además, ¿tenía que haber mencionado lo del estudio? Rose se sentía ya lo suficientemente avergonzada como para encima tener que recordar que ya iban dos veces en las que se le insinuaba a Scorpius de forma directa y él había resultado el único capaz de controlarse.

Rose respiró profundo y levantó el mentón, recobrando fuerzas. O al menos, fingiendo que las recobraba.

- Nunca he pensado que podrías intentar aprovecharte de mí, Malfoy.- le dijo Rose, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Porque, en primer lugar, contrario a lo que todos creen, no soy tan inocente como para que se aprovechen de mí. Y en segundo lugar, porque no te considero esa clase de persona.

Scorpius bajó la guardia: aquellas palabras lo desconcertaron. Jamás había esperado que Rose le respondiera de esa manera. Guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Nunca se había preguntado a sí mismo cómo lo consideraba Rose; qué clase de persona creía ella que él era. Y aquello comenzó a intrigarlo con intensidad.

- Parece todo lo contrario.- le dijo Scorpius. – Dormiste en el baño, encerrada, como si pensaras que yo podría…

- Lo hice por mí.- dijo Rose, cortando el contacto visual y sonrojándose intensamente. Scorpius la miró algo sorprendido. – No quería volver a…- Rose se detuvo, ahogada por la vergüenza. Finalmente, terminó: – Yo no puedo controlarme como tú lo haces.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa y sintió algo refrescante en su interior: Rose no había estado evitándolo porque lo considerara poca cosa para ella, sino porque se sentía expuesta a su lado. Verla así, sonrojada, evitando encontrar su mirada, lograba enternecerlo a tal punto que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por borrar rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro, considerándola inapropiada. Podía sentir a Rose de forma clara en aquel momento: estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza. Ahora lo comprendía todo: ella temía volver a tentarlo como lo había hecho en el estudio y luego del beso que se dieron en la suite.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta.

- Vamos.- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con la intención de sacarla de ese momento vergonzoso. – Tenemos mucho qué hacer hoy.

Rose se humedeció los labios y asintió tímidamente.

Los dos salieron juntos de la suite.

Atravesaron en silencio el jardín directo hacia la mansión cuando la figura de Astoria apareció por la puerta de entrada. Rose y Scorpius se detuvieron bruscamente y Astoria, sorprendida de verlos, se llevó una mano al pecho. Atrás de ella emergió Draco, quien al verlos solo levantó brevemente las cejas, como si no hubiese sido inesperado en lo absoluto encontrarlos con sus trajes de la noche anterior desarreglados, caminando por el jardín.

- ¿Lo ves?- le dijo Draco a su esposa. – Te dije que aparecerían.

Astoria miró a su hijo con una expresión severa y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura. Scorpius suspiró. "Aquí va otra vez", pensó.

- ¿En dónde te habías metido?- le soltó, molesta. - ¡Estaba muriéndome de la preocupación por ti y por Rose! Tu padre tuvo que convencerme de no ir a la policía mágica, creí que…

- Mamá, no salimos del área de la mansión.- mintió el slytherin. – Dormimos en la suite.

La expresión de Astoria se volvió algo incómoda y Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente. Miró a Scorpius con reproche: ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de cómo sonaba eso? Astoria y Draco podrían suponer que ellos….en fin. Era evidente que a Scorpius no le importaba ponerla en situaciones incómodas frente a sus padres.

- Señora Malfoy, no es lo que…- dijo Rose, pero Scorpius la tomó de la mano, silenciándola.

- No tienes que dar explicaciones Rose.- le dijo, notablemente divertido con la situación. – Mis padres no son unos retrógradas. Saben que es normal.

La voz de Megara se levantó sobre ellos.

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Rose!- dijo la morena, corriendo hacia donde estaban. Alexander la siguió a paso relajado. - ¡Por fin! No sabíamos en dónde estaban, creímos que…

- ¿En dónde estaban?- preguntó Alexander.

- Durmieron en la suite.- dijo Astoria, aún molesta. – Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, si descubro que saliste de la mansión…

- No soy un niño.- le dijo Scorpius con dureza.- Puedo cuidarme solo.

- ¿Y de Rose? ¿Puedes cuidar de ella también?- le preguntó Astoria, desafiante. – Porque ya no solo tienes responsabilidad sobre ti mismo, sino sobre ella. Adquiriste esa responsabilidad al traerla a la mansión, y por lo tanto, debes comportarte pensando en esa responsabilidad.

Scorpius miró a su madre con incomprensión y molestia. Luego, notó que el semblante de todos era serio, mucho más serio del normal. Supo de inmediato que había algo que no le estaban diciendo.

- Bien.- dijo el rubio, soltando la mano de Rose y mirándolos con gravedad. – ¿Qué está pasando?

Megara su humedeció los labios.

- Hubo un ataque muggle, otra vez.- dijo la morena. – Asesinaron a una familia de magos. Los Duncan.

Rose contuvo la respiración. ¿No había una chica con ese mismo apellido en Hogwarts? Scorpius, a su lado, recibió la noticia con desconcierto. ¿Otro asesinato? ¿Se trataba del mismo grupo de muggles que habían atacado Hogsmade?

- Eso no es todo.- dijo Alexander. – El asesinato de los Duncan sucedió la noche de ayer. Y en la madrugada, transmitieron en televisión muggle información sobre el sistema de educación mágico. Nombraron a todos los colegios de magia, pero solo dieron información específica de uno…

Rose dio un paso hacia atrás, temerosa de las palabras que sabía estaban a punto de ser pronunciadas.

Megara fue quien las dijo:

- Alguien les entregó información detallada de Hogwarts.

**2.-**

Hugo encabezaba la lista de interrogación, luego, seguía Albus; Ron había sentado a todos los primos y primas de la familia Weasley-Potter en el comedor de la madriguera y los miraba como un general a su conjunto de soldados. Al lado de Albus estaba Lily, y luego Lucy. Después, Roxanne y Dominique, y al último, Fred y Louis. Lorcan y Lysander se encontraban a parte, pero no se escapaban de la mirada escrutadora de Ron. Hermione permanecía cruzada de brazos y con un semblante preocupado.

- Hablen.- les dijo Ron con seriedad, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa.- ¿En dónde está Rose?

- Ya dijimos que no lo sabemos.- dijo Hugo, molesto y evidentemente preocupado ante el desconocimiento del paradero de su hermana. Estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho de jugador de Quidditch y tenía el ceño fruncido. – ¡No lo sabemos!

Ron gruñó, rojo como un tomate, y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Hermione miró al grupo con desesperación

- Entiendo que no quieran decírnoslo si Rose les pidió discreción.- dijo Hermione.- Pero ésta es una situación grave. Ha habido un asesinato. Necesitamos encontrarla, hablar con ella; saber que está bien.

- Mamá.- dijo Hugo. –No lo sabemos.

- ¡Cómo pueden no saberlo si son los más cercanos a ella!- exclamó Ron, perdiendo la paciencia. Miró a Albus.- ¡Tú tienes que saberlo, eres su mejor amigo!

- Lo soy.- dijo Albus, calmado.- Pero Rose no me ha dicho nada.

- ¡Alguno de ustedes tiene que saber algo!- dijo Ron, fuera de sí. – Esa niña…cuando la encuentre, va a conocerme enojado por primera vez.

- Tía Mione…- dijo Dominique, nerviosa.- En verdad no sabemos dónde pueda estar Rose. En verdad creíamos que estaba en Hogwarts.

- Nos mintió a todos.- dijo Hugo, entre resentido, molesto y angustiado.

Todos guardaron silencio, confundidos y preocupados por lo que Rose había hecho. Ella no solía mentir y no era la clase de chicas que se escapaba de casa engañando a todos sus familiares. Además, no tenía amistades tan cercanas fuera de sus primos, quienes eran su familia y a la vez, su grupo de amigos. Todo aquello provocaba un desconcierto ante la situación que estaban enfrentando y que jamás hubieran esperado tener de parte de Rose. Nada tenía sentido.

- Tal vez…- se atrevió a intervenir Lysander. – Si todos tratamos de pensar en dónde pudo haber ido a pasar las festividades…si tratamos de recordar si la vimos hablando con alguien fuera de clases, alguien poco común…

- Lucy.- dijo Hermione, mirando a la chica de cabello naranja. – Ella es muy cercana a ti. Después de Albus, me atrevería a decir que eres con la que más intimidad tiene. ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?

Lucy meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, aturdida.

- No. Rose…ella no ha pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros últimamente.- dijo.

- Sí.- ratificó Fred. – Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo preparándose para la competencia de Merlín.

Lucy asintió y comentó con inocencia y soltura:

- Me atrevería a decir que ahora es más cercana a Scorpius Malfoy que a nosotros.

- ¡Qué ironía!- soltó Louis, riendo. Pero cuando el silencio se levantó sobre el grupo su sonrisa se desvaneció. Miró a su alrededor: todos parecían estar petrificados, como si de repente una revelación los hubiese golpeado. Louis, entonces, lo comprendió.- No pueden estar pensando que ella está con…

- Malfoy…- soltó Ron, entre dientes y apretando los puños.

- Cálmate, Ronald.- le dijo Hermione, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

- ¡Rose jamás iría a ninguna parte con esa lacra!- exclamó Hugo, poniéndose bruscamente de pie.

Ron miró a su hijo como si no pudiera respirar por la sola posibilidad de que su hija, su nena, estuviera con el hijo de su peor enemigo.

- Ruega porque tu hermana no esté en donde creo que está.- dijo el pelirrojo. – Ruega.

Ron se dio media vuelta y se precipitó hacia la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Hermione corrió tras de él.

- ¡Ron! ¿A dónde vamos!- le gritó.

El pelirrojo no se volteó a mirarla, pero le respondió en voz alta:

- A la mansión de Draco Malfoy.

**3.-**

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Scorpius a Megara. - ¿Cómo?

Alexander fijó sus ojos verdes en los de su amigo y hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ni Rose ni Scorpius parecíeron salir de la fuerte impresión que les había causado la noticia del asesinato y del pase de información sobre Hogwarts.

El Ministerio está requisando el colegio en este momento.- dijo Alexander.

- ¿Qué? preguntó Rose, confundida. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo que se dijo de Hogwarts en el mundo muggle solo lo pudo haber descrito alguien que conoce el castillo. Los miembros de Exus no estudiaron en Hogwarts, no podían saber detalles tan meticulosos.- dijo el castaño. – Además, también se entregaron fotografías del interior del castillo.

- Así que sospechan que hay un estudiante que está vendiendo información de Hogwarts. – completó Megara. – Aprovecharon que en este momento nadie está en el castillo para revisar todas las habitaciones en busca de alguna pista que delate al culpable.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que esté vendiendo información al mundo muggle en la situación en la que estamos?- preguntó ella, horrorizada.

- Porque hay dinero de por medio, Rose.- dijo Alexander. – Los muggles quieren saberlo todo sobre nosotros, los medios de comunicación pagan fortunas por cualquier tipo de información, por más pequeña que sea. Hay muchos magos y brujas que en este momento están vendiendo información. No es de sorprenderse que en Hogwarts haya un estudiante que también lo haga.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cabeza. El asunto que había iniciado Exus al comprar su amnistía en el mundo muggle a cambio de la verdad del mundo mágico estaba acarreando una crisis que iba mucho más allá de lo que seguramente ellos esperaron. Las políticas de ambos mundos estaban colisionando.

- Los muggles que…asesinaron a los Duncan…- preguntó Rose, afectada. - ¿Son los mismos que atacaron Hogsmade?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- No se sabe aún.- afirmó. – De lo que sí podemos estar seguros es de que esto avanza hacia una guerra.

- ¡Draco!- exclamó Astoria, mirándolo con severidad. - No hay nada que demuestre que lo que dices sea cierto. Son solo suposiciones tuyas y no tienes por qué decirlas frente a los chicos.

Draco miró a su esposa con firmeza.

- Ya no son niños, y es mejor que estén atentos a lo que puede venírsenos encima.- le dijo, inmutable y sereno. – Los muggles están pasando transmisiones de los crímenes que a lo largo de la historia los magos y brujas han cometido contra los suyos: uso del obliviate, las maldiciones imperdonables…y todo eso no hace más que incrementar el temor de los muggles hacia nosotros. Y tienen razón: sí hemos cometido crímenes contra ellos. Su miedo no es irracional. Tiene un por qué.

Astoria se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró profundo.

- Pero vivimos en un mismo planeta y tendremos que aprender a convivir juntos.- dijo la rubia. – Y en este momento todo es caótico, pero no tiene por qué avecinarse una guerra. El cambio es duro; los muggles tienen que asimilar la idea de nuestra existencia. Tenemos que ser pacientes.

- No puedes negar que la guerra es una posibilidad.- dijo Draco, adquiriendo un tono serio y mirando a Astoria de una forma oscura. – Yo he estado en una guerra, no lo olvides. Conozco su olor: y puedo percibirla acercándose.

Con esto, Draco dio media vuelta e ingresó a la mansión, evidentemente molesto y perturbado por recuerdos de un pasado indeleble, tatuado en su piel. Astoria cerró los ojos y pareció intentar recomponerse. Cuando los abrió, miró a su hijo a sus acompañantes.

- Si quieren desayunar, deben ir a preparárse algún bocado en la cocina. He dado permiso a los sirvientes de ir a sus hogares, dadas las circunstancias…Todos quieren comprobar que sus familias estén a salvo.

En ese momento los ojos azules de Rose se nublaron: su familia. No sabía nada de ellos. Una preocupación se instaló en el centro de su pecho y subió por su garganta, dura, ácida, agobiándola. Scorpius lo percibió de inmediato y también entendió a qué se debía. Después de tanto tiempo compartiendo sus emociones, ya no solo sentía a Rose, sino que también podía interpretarla. De inmediato se dirigió a su madre:

- ¿Sabes algo de la familia de Rose?- preguntó Scorpius. La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida: era como si él estuviera tan dentro de ella que pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Astoria se cruzó de brazos.

- Sí, según lo que he leído están bien. Fueron los Lovegood quienes encontraron los cuerpos de los Duncan. Los del escuadrón azul están investigando si está relacionado o no con el caso de Hogsmade.

Rose tragó saliva. ¿Es que acaso todos sabían sobre el escuadrón azul menos ella? Todavía no podía comprender por qué sus padres no le habían contado que eran parte de ese grupo de investigación ministerial. Aún así, el saber que su familia estaba a salvo la aliviaba y le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Astoria esbozó una sonrisa triste y apagada, y dio media vuelta hacia la mansión, seguramente dispuesta a buscar a Draco. Alexander, Megara, Rose y Scorpius guardaron silencio durante varios segundos, aturdidos. De repente, los ojos verdes de Alexander se fijaron, curiosos, en el cabello suelto, espeso, salvaje de Rose, y sonrió. Scorpius lo notó y sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, una incomodidad vasta y palpable. Rápidamente tomó la mano de la pelirroja y se abrió paso hacia la mansión.

Megara levantó una ceja mientras los miraba alejarse y se cruzó de brazos antes de decirle a Alexander:

- Tu teoría empieza a tener sentido para mí.

Dentro de la mansión, Rose tuvo que acelerar el paso para no ser literalmente arrastrada por Scorpius a través del salón. Cansada, se detuvo y haló su brazo en sentido contrario, soltándose del slytherin.

- Puedo caminar sola.- dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius entornó los ojos con indiferencia.

- Ve a tu habitación, báñate, cámbiate, y te espero en el pasillo.- le dijo en un tono conversacional y no como si estuviera dándole órdenes. – Tenemos que aprovechar este último día para averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre los anillos en la biblioteca de mi madre.

Scorpius continuó su camino hacia las escaleras, dejando atrás a Rose.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan autoritario?- le preguntó la pelirroja. - ¿En verdad tienes que dar órdenes por doquier?

Scorpius se volteó y continuó caminando de espaldas.

- Ya deberías estar acostumbrada.- le dijo, y volvió a voltearse.

Rose suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sí, quería saber sobre los anillos: pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas en el transcurso de una noche y se sentía agobiada, abrumada; todo lo que realmente quería era ver y estar con su familia.

Respiró profundo y trató de despejar su mente: de cualquier forma, solo le quedaba un día en la mansión Malfoy….

Si lograba sobrevivir cuerda durante las próximas 24 horas, todo estaría bien.

**4.-**

Hugo caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado. Sus primos lo observaban tensos, menos Lily, quien parecía enormemente fastidiada.

- Hugo, si no te detienes, voy a obligarte a hacerlo.- le dijo la pelirroja en un tono suave pero oscuro que le erizó la piel a varios.

Hugo se detuvo bruscamente y miró a Lily furioso. Nunca antes la había mirado de esa manera.

- Rose no está donde Malfoy.- dijo el castaño. – No está. No puede estar.

Albus fijó sus ojos verdes en su primo.

- Tenemos que ser lógicos, y lo más lógico es que esté con él.- dijo el moreno en un tono neutro y calmado. – Scorpius Malfoy y ella compiten en una misma competencia. Tal vez decidieron prepararse para la siguiente prueba juntos.

- ¿Juntos?- soltó Hugo, como si la palabra le hubiera quemado los tímpanos. - ¿Por qué querría Rose prepararse junto a ese slytherin hijo del hombre que vio cómo torturaban a nuestra madre? Rose es brillante. Es la más inteligente de la familia. No necesita de Scorpius Malfoy.

Roxanne se puso de pie.

- Mira Hugo. Si Rose pasó navidad o no en la mansión Malfoy, estoy convencida de que tuvo una buena razón. – dijo la morena. – Además, lo que más debe preocuparnos es que ella esté bien. De hecho, sería lo mejor que estuviera allí. Así tío Ron la trae con nosotros de una vez por todas.

- Roxy tiene razón.- dijo Louis. – Lo preocupante sería que no estuviera donde los Malfoy. Ahí sí que no tendríamos pista alguna de su paradero y tendríamos que pensar lo peor.

Todos asintieron. Definitivamente, era preferible tener a Hugo berrincheando porque Rose pasó navidad en la casa de los Malfoy, que recibir la noticia de que tampoco estaba allí. Aquello sería preocupante y pondría en alarma a la familia entera.

En ese momento James y Teddy entraron a la cocina y todos los primos guardaron silencio; los observaron como si fueran dos adultos más y no parte del grupo, como si fueran, hasta cierto punto, intrusos. Tanto James como Teddy sintieron ese rechazo implícito pintado en el aire, el cual se volvió pesado y denso.

- Todavía seguimos siendo sus primos, que quede claro.- dijo Teddy, empujando una silla y sentándose en ella.

Fred agudizó la mirada.

- ¿Cómo podemos confiar que nos lo están diciendo todo?.- les dijo.

James suspiró y se apoyó contra la mesa.

- No les hemos dicho todo.- les dijo con una voz cansada. – Por eso hemos venido ahora. Hay algo más que deben saber.

Todos parecieron contener la respiración y miraron a sus primos con expectativa. Teddy se pasó una mano por el cabello que ahora tenía de color azul, y les dijo:

- Es sobre Hogwarts. Hay un traidor.

**5.-**

Draco cerró la puerta del estudio tras de sí de un portazo. Caminó de un lado a otro, aturdido, lleno de algo que no comprendía pero que ya había sentido antes. Odiaba sentir la presencia de "eso" en su interior, odiaba que surgiera en los momentos menos oportunos, que lo atacara inesperadamente. Cerró los ojos. Flashes de su tía Bellatrix y su padre torturando a magos y a brujas llegaron a su cabeza. Voldemort. Los mortífagos. El fatídico día en el que marcaron su piel con ese tatuaje que solo significaba sangre y muerte.

Draco se apoyó en el escritorio con ambas manos y esbozó una sonrisa que parecía una mueca: tensa, falsa, fría.

"Nunca voy a poder escapar del pasado", pensó, "nunca".

La puerta se abrió y Astoria ingresó a la estancia. La rubia cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a su esposo con infinita compasión.

Él odiaba cuando ella lo miraba así.

- Si vienes porque crees que debes consolarme porque mis reacciones son la consecuencia de lo que tuve que vivir, porque crees que soy una pobre víctima de guerra, puedes largarte.- le dijo.

Los ojos de Astoria se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

- Por favor, Draco.- le dijo, manteniendo la firmeza en su voz. – Date cuenta de cómo me estás hablando.

- Sé muy bien cómo te estoy hablando, Astoria.- le dijo, clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella.

Astoria contuvo la respiración. Conocía muy bien esa mirada, y la repudiaba. Era la mirada que Draco adquiría cuando era peturbado por los recuerdos de guerra. Era una mirada vacía, fría, como un agujero negro sin fin. Lo había percibido en el jardín, cuando discutieron acerca de lo que se estaba por venir en el mundo mágico. Percibió el cambio en Draco.

Ella conocía sus cicatrices.

Desde que se casó con Draco, su vida siempre estuvo llena de alegrías y era feliz a su lado, lo que no significaba que el matrimonio hubiese sido fácil: Draco era un hombre marcado por un pasado que todavía lo atormentaba, y a veces las huellas de ese pasado regresaban, hiriéndolo. En esos momentos, Draco perdía noción de todo; su personalidad se oscurecía y se aislaba, cerrándose a todos. Cerrándose a ella.

Durante todos sus años de matrimonio, Astoria había tenido que lidiar con esos lapsos. Ser el conector de Draco con el presente, con el hombre que era ahora y no con el del pasado. Astoria estaba convencida de que, en ese momento, la idea de una posible nueva guerra había despertado malos recuerdos en su esposo.

- No me voy a ir.- le dijo Astoria, dando un paso hacia delante. – Draco, no tiene por qué avecinarse otra guerra.

El rubio la miró como si hubiese dicho una estupidez, una rotunda ingenuidad.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- No me trates como una idiota.- le dijo Astoria. – Tener fe en la racionalidad, en la voluntad del bien de los seres humanos en general no me hace una imbécil.

- ¡No existe tal cosa como voluntad del bien!- gritó Draco, fuera de sí, y haciendo retroceder a Astoria un paso. - Lo que existe es la necesidad de destruir, y eso no es algo que alguien como tú podría comprender…tú, que siempre estuviste bajo el ala paterna y desde que nos casamos yo me encargué de dártelo todo…tú no sabes lo que es perder. No sabes lo que es llegar al límite de tu humanidad, y solo ver un monstruo. Los seres humanos queremos hacer el bien, pero por dentro necesitamos lastimar, odiar, destruir.

Astoria tragó saliva y se mantuvo firme. Conocía ese lado de Draco, conocía todos y cada uno de sus lados. Contrario a lo que muchas mujeres sentirían al respecto, en lugar de atemorizarse por ese lado oscuro, ella sentía una profunda tristeza; una insondable compasión. Se imaginaba a Draco en la edad de Scorpius, siendo forzado a participar en una guerra tan terrible, siendo forzado a asesinar, a repudiar, a odiar; siendo espectador de muertes, de ríos de sangre, de cómo los propios miembros de su familia realizaban monstruosidades. A veces, ella había deseado curar para siempre todas esas heridas. Sin embargo, nunca pudo hacerlo; tuvo que conformarse con ser el bálsamo que anestesiara el dolor que Draco llevaba en su interior, y nada más.

Astoria respiró hondo y lo miró con firmeza. ¿Quién podría rescatarlo del pasado sino ella? ¿Quién podría levantarlo y cargarlo cuando estuviera demasiado débil para avanzar por sí solo, sino ella? Caminó hacia él, cortando toda la distancia.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, si por dentro solo somos basura; entonces, ¿por qué no me lastimas y me destruyes? – lo desafió ella. Sus ojos se enterraron en los de Draco como dos estacas. – Si eso es lo que verdaderamente deseas, ¡hazlo!

Draco tomó el cuello de Astoria entre sus manos y la empujó contra la pared. Astoria no pestañeó ni pareció temer en lo absoluto. Draco cerró los ojos sin apretar su mano en el cuello de Astoria, y lentamente la negro en su interior fue abandonándolo. Dejó que su frente descansara sobre la de Astoria, y ella, al notar que se había calmado, le acarició la cabeza hundiendo sus estilizados dedos en el cabello rubio platinado de su esposo.

Draco le murmuró con suavidad, de forma casi inaudible:

- Eres lo único bueno que hay en mí.

Astoria le sonrió de forma tibia y lo haló juguetonamente del cabello, como lo haría con un niño.

- Eres un tonto.- le dijo.

Draco la abrazó y se hundió en su cuello, tratando de despejar todas las nubes negras que nublaban su cabeza con el aroma de su esposa. Astoria le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició tiernamente la nuca.

- No importa nada.- le susurró ella en el oído. – Me tienes a mí y a Scorpius. Es más que suficiente.

Draco sintió una paz invadiéndolo por completo.

Astoria tenía razón: era más que suficiente.

Era todo.

**6.-**

**Me llamo Rojo**

Rose se secó el cabello con un hechizo y se miró al espejo. Su melena roja era imponente; sus rizos eran como perfectos resortes que caían por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda, y su color, como las hojas de un árbol de otoño incendiándose tras la caída del sol. La sola idea de tener hojas incendiándose sobre su cabeza le produjo escalofríos y un vacío en el estómago. Rápidamente se recogió el cabello.

Suspiró. El fuego se había ido.

Aún no podía creer todo lo que había tenido lugar en una sola noche. Todo daba vueltas dentro de su mente y la hacía sentirse confundida y angustiada. Quería confrontar a sus padres, exigirles que le explicaran lo que estaba sucediendo realmente en el mundo mágico y muggle, exigirles que le explicaran su misión dentro del escuadrón azul y por qué se lo habían ocultado.

Fuera de eso, también estaba lo de Scorpius. Rose no podía soportar la idea de que el rubio supiera, sospechara, intuyera, lo que ella sentía hacia él. De por sí, el slytherin ya se burlaba y buscaba avergonzarla a cada minuto respecto a lo que había pasado; ¿qué haría si supiera que no solo se trata de una atracción física de su parte? Rose no podría tolerarlo. Ella sabía muy bien lo diferentes que eran: Scorpius era valiente, arriesgado, caótico, extrovertido, decidido, mientras que ella era tímida, fiel a las normas, perfeccionista, ordenada, metódica. Scorpius jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella. Esa era la realidad.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta la sacó de sus meditaciones. Se terminó de poner una blusa azul que su madre le había regalado y cuando estuvo lista, avanzó hacia la puerta.

La abrió.

- Alexander…- dijo Rose, sorprendida de ver al castaño sonriéndole.

- Rose.- dijo Alex, mirándola con unos verdes brillantes. En sus manos tenía un sánduche y un vaso de leche chocolatada. – Te traje el desayuno. Supuse que Scorpius no tendría la delicadeza de alimentarte.

Rose sonrió.

- Supusiste bien.

La pelirroja tomó la leche y el sánduche y entró a la habitación dejándole la entrada libre a Alexander. El castaño entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Inspeccionó el lugar mientras la gryffindoriana se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a devorar lo que el slytherin le había llevado. El castaño sonrió.

- Primero fui a la otra habitación.- le dijo.- No sabía que estabas en ésta. Suele ser la de Megara.

Rose asintió y esperó tragar lo que estaba masticando antes de hablar:

- Fue una confusión que me ha traído varios inconvenientes.- dijo la pelirroja, recordando cómo Scorpius usaba la puerta de ese armario para entrar y salir indiscriminadamente.

- Me propuse intentar hacerte pasar lo más cómoda posible tu último día de estancia en esta mansión.- dijo Alexander. – Scorpius está tan concentrado en descubrir lo de los anillos que probablemente hoy no te preste demasiada atención.

Rose bajó la mirada.

- Ojalá sea así.- dijo la pelirroja.- Ahora solo quisiera ser invisible.

Alexander se cruzó de brazos y miró a la gryffindoriana como si intentara leerla.

- Pasó algo con Scorpius, ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente.

- No.- respondió tajantemente, y se sonrojó aún más. – Es decir; lo de siempre.

Alexander se cruzó de brazos y miró a Rose directamente a los ojos.

- Scorpius…él puede ser muy intenso con lo que lo obsesiona.- dijo el castaño. – Y siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Rose tomó un largo trago de leche.

- Sí, lo sé. Supongo que lo que más quiere ahora es ganar la competencia y yo soy el obstáculo.- comentó ella.

Alexander sonrió.

- No; es decir…sí. Pero no es eso a lo que me refería.- dijo el castaño, fijando sus ojos verdes en ella. – A veces, Scorpius no se da cuenta de que quiere algo porque cree que lo tiene asegurado. Y digamos que a mí me gusta abrirle los ojos.

Rose miró a Alexander con confusión.

- No entiendo.- le dijo. - ¿Crees que Scorpius cree que tiene la competencia asegurada?

Alexander sonrió.

- No hablo de la competencia, Rose.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando la puerta de su armario se abrió dejando entrar a Scorpius. El rubio, al ver a Alexander en la habitación, adoptó un semblante serio y duro. Sus ojos metálicos se clavaron en los de su amigo de forma inexpresiva, pero claramente severa. Un silencio sepulcral se levantó entre ellos como un muro infranqueable.

Rose tragó el último pedazo de sánduche y el sonido de éste pasando por su garganta fue claro e identificable.

- Qué haces aquí.- preguntó Scorpius en un tono seco.

Alexander hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.- dijo el castaño, sonriendo. - ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? No creo que a Rose le guste que entres así.

- A Rose le encanta.- dijo Scorpius, venenosamente. – Nos gusta dejar las formalidades a un lado, especialmente por la noche. ¿Verdad Weasley?

Rose se puso de pie de un salto y todo su rostro se encendió, absolutamente avergonzada por lo que Scorpius había acabado de decir.

- Tranquila Rose.- dijo Alexander. – Yo no soy Astoria ni Draco; no caigo tan fácilmente en las mentiras de Scorpius.

Scorpius miró con sequedad al castaño.

- No estoy mintiendo.- le dijo en un tono firme. – Si quieres puedes preguntarle cómo entró a mi habitación en medio de la madrugada el primer día que llegamos. Rose y yo ya dejamos atrás eso de tocar la puerta.

Rose le dedicó una mirada de odio a Scorpius, y él pareció complacido, pero no sonrió; su rostro seguía igual de serio y aparentemente inexpresivo que cuando entró. Sus ojos metálicos volvieron a fijarse en los verdes de Alexander de forma severa, con desconfianza.

- Si no te importa, tengo que hablar con Rose.- le dijo en un tono algo autoritario.

Alexander esbozó una sonrisa algo enigmática y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos. Rose fue la primera en romper el silencio:

- ¿En verdad tenías que avergonzarme de ese modo?- le preguntó, molesta. - ¿Es que no te cansas de ponerme en situaciones incómodas?

Scorpius la miró de frente y ella contuvo la respiración. Había algo oscuro en su mirada, eran sus pupilas: se habían agrandado, comiéndose gran parte del metal en sus ojos.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que Alexander piense de ti?- le preguntó el slytherin en un tono grave. – Tengo curiosidad.

Rose lo miró confundida.

- No seas ridículo.- le dijo ella. - ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?

- Nada.- dijo Scorpius, con sequedad. – Solo que para ser tan tímida y correcta tienes una gran facilidad en dejar a chicos entrar a tu habitación.

Rose cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

- Si vas a empezar a ofenderme, te advierto que esta vez no te lo voy a permitir.- le dijo la pelirroja, y abrió los ojos. – Alguien tiene que ponerte límites.

Scorpius dio dos pasos hacia ella. Rose no retrocedió.

- ¿Y crees que tú puedes ponérmelos?- le preguntó. - ¿Crees que tienes tal poder sobre mí?

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en los del slytherin.

- No necesito tener poder sobre ti para ponerte en tu lugar, Malfoy.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa cínica.

- Veo que estás empezando a sacar las espinas.

Rose entornó los ojos y lo esquivó para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Scorpius la tomó del brazo y la detuvo justo cuando ella estuvo a punto de alejarse.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo Alexander aquí?- le preguntó.

Rose se soltó del slytherin.

- Vino a ser cortés y traerme algo de comer porque no había desayunado.- le respondió ella de forma tajante. – Y se lo agradezco, porque de ser por ti habría muerto de hambre.

Scorpius asintió y hundió su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su jean. De allí sacó un frasco que parecía contener una poción. Avanzó hacia el velador y dejó el frasco junto al reloj. Luego caminó hacia la puerta.

Rose frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó.

- Eso.- dijo Scorpius sin detenerse. – Es lo que hizo que me olvidara de tu desayuno, Weasley.

Y después de haber pronunciado el apellido de Rose, abrió la puerta.

- Bebe todo lo que hay en el frasco. Te espero en el pasillo.

Rose lo vio salir y se mordió el labio inferior. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hacia el velador y tomó el frasco entre sus manos. La sustancia era algo densa y de color rosáceo. Abrió la tapa y un olor tenue pero claramente reconocible penetró sus fosas nasales, sorprendiéndola.

Era una poción para el resfriado.

**7.-**

**Me llamo Negro**

Scorpius se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo y se cruzó de brazos. No sabía por qué, pero sentía algo incómodo en la boca de su estómago, algo ácido y amargo a la vez. No le había gustado para nada encontrar a Alexander en la habitación de Rose. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan allegados? Scorpius bufó y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás. Todavía recordaba cuando el castaño le confesó alguna vez en el comedor de Hogwarts que Rose le atraía. ¿Podría ser que Alexander estuviese intentando…?

Scorpius meneó la cabeza. No, no era posible. Él ya le había advertido a Alexander que no se acercara a Rose.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué diablos le había llevado el desayuno?

Rose era demasiado ingenua, demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta si alguien tenía segundas intenciones. En otras palabras, era una tonta. Si Alexander estaba aplicando con ella la táctica que aplicaba con todas sus pequeñas conquistas, Rose jamás se percataría de ello hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

"No. A Rose no le interesan los tipos como Alexander", pensó, tranquilizándose. Además, no cualquiera encajaba a su lado. Ella necesitaba otra clase de chico. Uno que fuera igual de maduro que ella, igual de inteligente; alguien que supiera tratar su carácter silencioso pero fuerte, tímido, pero intenso. Alguien que fuera capaz de, como él, quedarse a dormir junto a ella para calmar sus pesadillas. Alguien que la conociera perfectamente, y que luego de hacerlo, no se aburriera. Alexander jamás podría comprender a Rose; nunca como él lo hacía.

"¿Qué diablos me está pasando?", se preguntó a sí mismo cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No solo odiaba la idea de que Alexander se le acercara a Rose, ni de que Embers se le acercara; odiaba la idea de que cualquier ser humano que no fuera él tuviera proximidad con ella. Incluso encontraba insoportable la idea de regresar a Hogwarts y que los primos de la pelirroja estuvieran revoloteando alrededor de ella sin dejarla respirar. Por Merlín, eran una manada. ¿Es que acaso los Weasley no conocían los hechizos anticonceptivos? Podía soportar a un primo, tal vez. Pero todos los Weasley y los Potter juntos lo irritaban hasta el límite.

No, definitivamente no solo estaba acostumbrado a Rose como se había estado diciendo a sí mismo durante todo ese tiempo, era mucho más que eso; estaba atado, absolutamente apegado a ella como nunca lo había estado con nadie antes. Si era o no cuestión de los anillos, de ese efecto secundario de sentirse mutuamente, poco importaba: el hecho era que conocer a Rose tan profundamente, tan íntimamente, había dejado una consecuencia marcada en él.

"¿Será posible que…?", pensó, pero el recuerdo de sí mismo buscando la poción para el resfriado por toda la mansión lo hizo reírse de sí mismo. "Soy un imbécil".

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Rose emergió de ésta. Los ojos metálicos del slytherin se clavaron en ella con intensidad. La pelirroja se estremeció y sus mejillas aquirieron un color rosáceo, pero Scorpius no reparó en ello; estaba hipnotizado por lo que la sola presencia de Rose provocaba en él. Su aroma era exquisito y lo tentaba, su piel era suave a la vista, sus labios llenos y con curvas estilizadas. Deseó intensamente besarla y tocarla otra vez…escucharla gemir debajo de él. Deseó poseerla, y lo deseó como jamás había deseado otra cosa en su vida.

Rose se humedeció los labios, nerviosa, y se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

Scorpius siguió con sus ojos ese movimiento, y al ver la pequeña oreja de la pelirroja se imaginó a sí mismo pasando su lengua por allí y bajando por su cuello delgado, elegante, hasta el inicio de su clavícula.

Por poco pierde el aliento.

- ¿Vamos a ir a la biblioteca a investigar o no?- preguntó Rose, intimidada.

Scorpius se despegó de la pared y la observó en silencio durante unos tormentosos segundos más. Finalmente, esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Vamos.- le dijo, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

Pudo sentir a Rose siguiéndolo no muy atrás; sus pasos eran suaves, cortos, delicados y ligeros. No entendía por qué se restringía tanto con ella; no entendía por qué no hacía lo que siempre había hecho: ceder a sus deseos, satisfacerlos. El problema era que Rose le importaba, y eso lo frenaba a consumar el fuego que ella había encendido en él. Mientras avanzaban, Scorpius iba aclarando cada vez más sus dudas. Sonrió tenuemente al bajar las escaleras; no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo lo que sentía. ¿Cómo era que Rose había podido llegar tan dentro de él? Era ridículo.

Cruzaron el salón en silencio y luego llegaron a otro pasillo estrecho. Dejaron atrás la puerta del estudio, giraron por una esquina, y luego en otra. Rose no recordaba haber estado por aquella parte de la mansión. Tal vez Megara olvidó llevarla por allí, o tal vez consideró que no era importante mostrarle ese sector.

Scorpius se detuvo bruscamente y Rose se golpeó contra su espalda. Sonrojada, retrocedió.

- Rose, sé que no puedes quitarme las manos de encima pero al menos trata de no atropellarme.- le dijo Scorpius en un tono serio y disfrutando internamente al molestarla.

La pelirroja se sonrojó aún más y guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego, miró la puerta que estaba frente a ellos. Tenía una cerradura extraña con la forma de un tótem. Rose se acercó y la observó de cerca.

- ¿Tiene una clave, verdad?- le preguntó.

- Sí, hay que girar el tótem en las correctas direcciones.- dijo Scorpius acercándosea la cerradura. Su mano rozó, intencionalmente, la cintura de Rose, y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Rápidamente le dio espacio y Scorpius se colocó frente a la cerradura.

Empezó a girar el tótem.

Rose observó los movimientos lentos y metódicos del rubio. A cada uno de ellos le seguía un sonido grave, como de madera friccionando contra madera. Después de unos instantes Scorpius soltó el tótem y un clack sonó de improviso. La puerta se abrió.

- Tú primero.- le dijo el rubio, cediéndole el paso.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia el interior de la biblioteca.

Una vez adentro, su mandíbula inferior cayó hacia abajo dejándola boquiabierta.

La biblioteca no era excesivamente grande, pero tenía cuadro pasillos con estanterías bastante elevadas. Rose pestañeó varias veces, incrédula. ¿Cómo podrían alcanzar a encontrar la información que buscaban en un solo día?

La puerta se cerró tras Scorpius y Rose lo miró con severidad.

- No vamos a alcanzar nunca.- le dijo. – Scorpius, esto es imposible.

- No, no lo es.- le dijo Scorpius. – Recuerda que ya sabemos qué libro buscamos. Se llama Antología de los anillos mágicos y su historia. El tomo debe estar aquí en alguna parte.

El rubio caminó hacia una estantería y empezó a buscar. Rose observó el lugar con atención.

- ¿Por qué tu mamá tiene esta biblioteca tan protegida?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Scorpius le respondió sin mirarla. Sus ojos recorrían los tomos de la estantería en busca del libro.

- Mi mamá, antes de casarse con mi padre, robaba libros del Ministerio y la Orden. Libros raros, extravagantes, o que tuvieran una sola edición. Libros de historia.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Rose, asombrada. - ¿No es eso…ilegal?

- Lo es.- dijo Scorpius. – El asunto es que nunca pudieron juzgarla del todo. Primero, porque jamás encontraron las pruebas…es decir…ninguno de los libros que robó. Segundo, porque ella siempre ponía la excusa de sus estudios de historiografía mágica y lograba convencer al jurado de que su interés era netamente intelectual.

Rose caminó hacia una estantería y empezó a buscar . Por arriba de los libros podía ver el otro lado de la estantería y a Scorpius, buscando lo mismo que ella. A veces, sus miradas se encontraban por breves lapsos.

- Tu madre me sorprende.- dijo Rose. – Nunca imaginé que fuera tan amante de los libros y de la historia mágica.

- Le gusta la historia mágica tanto como los vestidos.- dijo Scorpius. – Toda una contradicción, ¿no crees?

Rose sonrió y retomó su búsqueda.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, sus ojos azules dieron con lo que ambos buscaban:

_Antología de anillos mágicos y su historia_

Simultáneamente, Astoria abría la puerta principal de su mansión.

- Hermione, Ron…qué sorpresa.- dijo la rubia, anonadada.

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo centelleaban.

- En dónde está mi hija.

**8.-**

Después de pelearse por el dominio del libro, pasar las páginas desesperadamente, revisar el índice una y otra vez, Rose bufó y Scorpius cerró el libro de gran disgusto. Un silencio abrumador se levantó sobre sus cabezas.

- No están.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Dime algo de lo que no me haya dado cuenta, Weasley.- le dijo el rubio, de mal humor.

- Debimos haberlo sospechado, es una antología, es decir, una recopilación. No están todos los anillos mágicos de la historia.- dijo Rose.

- Una antología recoge lo más importante de algo. Y estos anillos son mucho más relevantes que cualquiera en esta edición.- dijo Scorpius, frustrado. – No tiene sentido.

Rose se pegó contra una estantería.

- Tú mismo lo viste: no hay anillos pareja en este tomo. Los que aparecen ni siquiera se asemejan a los nuestros, ni tampoco calzan en las características.- la pelirroja cerró los ojos y suspiró. – Otra vez estamos en cero…

Scorpius guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Luego, como si una idea brillante hubiese acudido bruscamente a él, pestañeó dos veces y sus ojos metálicos parecieron iluminarse. Dejó el libro sobre una mesa y como un bólido se dirigió hacia el fondo de la habitación. Rose lo miró confundida.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó ella.

- Todavía tenemos una oportunidad.- le dijo el slytherin, mientras pasaba sus manos por los ladrillos del muro. – Hay unos libros especiales, únicos, que mamá robó de la Orden cuando trabajaba allí en el área de historiografía. Solo existían esas ediciones. Ella los guarda en una pequeña bóveda escondida por alguna parte de este muro…solo tengo que…

Scorpius hundió un ladrillo y luego otro que iba en sentido diagonal. Rose contuvo la respiración: los ladrillos del muro fueron abriéndose ante ellos mostrándoles una pequeña bóveda con repisas estrechas. Allí descansaban tres gruesos tomos.

- Por Merlín…- murmuró Rose mientras que acercaba a Scorpius.

El rubio tomó uno de los libros y sopló el polvo de éste. Leyó en voz alta el título:

_- Las varitas más poderosas: su origen y destrucción_. No creo que esto nos sirva.- dijo el rubio, entregándole el tomo a Rose. Éste pesaba una tonelada. – _Los secretos de la magia: hechos sobre la institución mágica. _Ahora veo por qué el Ministerio estaba atrás de mi madre. Éstos libros deben contener información no apta para todo público.

Scorpius le entregó el tomo a Rose y ella se tambaleó, pero logró equilibrarse. El slytherin extrajo otro libro.

_- Mitología de los artefactos mágicos.- _leyó. – Inútil.

Scorpius dejó el libro sobre las manos ya ocupadas de Rose, y ella volvió a tambalear. Esta vez, los libros cayeron al suelo causando un gran estruendo. El slytherin miró a la pelirroja con irritación.

- Ten más cuidado, son reliquias.- le dijo mientras se agachaba a recogerlos.

- No soy un animal de carga.- le dijo la pelirroja, indignada. – Soy en ser humano.

Pero Scorpius no le respondió: sus ojos se habían quedado petrificados sobre la página de un libro que había caído abierto sobre el suelo. Rose se inclinó para ver lo que el rubio estaba viendo con tanta atención y su corazón se detuvo. Un dibujo claro y preciso de los anillos que llevaban usando durante todo aquel tiempo ocupaba la mitad de la página del libro. Sus ojos azules leyeron el título: "Los anillos de Avalon".

Scorpius tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada hacia el texto.

_- La existencia de los anillos gemelos de Avalon fue certificada 30 años después de la era merlineana por el caballero Sir Gustav de Bemmer, quien halló el cadáver de Morgana Le Fay en la torre de confinamiento de Avalon, en donde pasó encerrada por sus crímenes hasta el final de sus días_.- leyó el rubio. – _Sir Gustav anotó en su famoso diario haber encontrado entre las pertenencias de Morgana Le Fay el par de anillos planteados en una bolsa aterciopelada. Junto a ellos encontró la Profecía de Morgana, un texto cuya existencia sigue siendo discutina hasta el día de hoy. Según el diario de Sir Gustav de Bemmer, Morgana explicaba en las primeras páginas el sentido y utilidad de los anillos. Sin embargo, el diario de Bemmer fue escrito en el delirio, y sus palabras nos llegan oscuras, dudosas. Citamos un extracto: "…la bruja Morgana hablaba de los anillos como la única salvación. La clave. El punto en el que el pasado y el futuro convergían. Hablaba de un sello, de un lazo. De la salvación…hablaba de la salvación…de todos."_

Rose y Scorpius se miraron, confundidos por las palabras ambiguas de Bremmer. El slytherin continuó.

_- Los supuestos anillos y la supuesta profecía jamás se encontraron entre las pertenencias de Bremmer cuando su cuerpo fue hallado dos meses después, víctima de sus propios delirios causados por sus recurrentes viajes marítimos. En la cultura popular se habla de estos artefactos con misterio y se los considera un enigma de la historia. Sin embargo, nunca se encontraron pruebas de su existencia, y nadie fuera de Bremmer ha declarado estar en presencia de ellos otra vez.- _Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa. – Quien escribió este libro se sorprendería si escuchara nuestra historia.

Rose se puso de pie, anonadada, y se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Scorpius… ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

- Que fracasamos.- dijo el slytherin, dejando el libro a un lado. – Esto no nos dice nada, solo que los anillos pertenecieron a Morgana. Al menos sabemos de dónde provienen.

Rose meneó la cabeza.

- No.- le dijo. – Eso no es lo más relevante.- la pelirroja se agachó y recogió el tomo del suelo. Le mostró la portada a Scorpius. – Este libro dice ser Mitológico, es decir, dice contener historia de artefactos de los que jamás se ha probado su existencia. Pero nosotros sabemos que estos anillos existen.

- Sí.- dijo Scorpius impaciente. - ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? Que los anillos de Avalon sean reales no significa que todo lo que hay en ese libro exista.

Rose suspiró, frustrada por no poder hacerse comprender.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo.- le dijo. – Pero no es eso lo que quiero decir: date cuenta, Sir Gustav estaba diciendo la verdad en sus diarios. Los anillos existen, es decir que él en verdad los encontró entre las pertenencias de Morgana. Lo que significa…

- Que también hay una profecía.- completó Scorpius, entendiendo al fin. – Morgana dejó una profecía…

- Exactamente.- dijo Rose, agitada por la rapidez de los razonamientos que llegaban a ella en cadena. – En esa profecía está la explicación completa y detallada de los anillos y su finalidad. Tenemos que encontrarla.

Scorpius se puso de pie y miró a la gryffindoriana con cierto excepticismo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que encontremos algo que nadie ha sido capaz de encontrar a lo largo de la historia? – le preguntó.

Rose bajó la mirada.

- No lo sé.- admitió, defraudada. – Ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar…si tenemos los anillos es porque alguien lo puso en mi sobre y…

- Y tal vez ya sea hora de que empecemos a indagar en la pregunta esencial.- dijo Scorpius, agudizando la mirada. – Quién puso los anillos en tu sobre, y por qué.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

- Ásban…- murmuró ella. – Tiene que ser él.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

- Él es el único que conocemos tenía acceso a los sobres que nos entregaron.- dijo el rubio. – Pero recuerda que Ásban parecía no tener idea sobe los anillos.

- Pudo haberlo fingido.- dijo Rose.

- Sí, pudo.- dijo Scorpius. – Lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar quién nos los entregó, y por qué lo hizo. Especialmente, por qué los puso en tú sobre.

Rose frunció el ceño.

- Creí que ha habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que fue un error. Después de todo, son dos.

Scorpius la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Sí, pero hay algo que olvidé comentarte.- le dijo, sacando el anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y colocándolo en la palma de su mano. – Usé el anillo antes de quedarme dormido en la suite. Y no tuve visiones del pasado. Ninguna.

Rose lo miró confundida. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? Los dos habían intercambiado de anillos, él se había quedado con el suyo, con el anillo madre; se suponía que podría soñar con el pasado sin problemas, aún si ella no utilizaba el anillo.

- No tiene sentido…- dijo Rose.

- Sí lo tiene.- dijo Scorpius, mirándola con seriedad. – Nos equivocamos desde un principio. Los anillos no son diferentes, son gemelos. No hay tal cosa como un anillo madre; no hay uno que funcione mejor que el otro. Rose, creo que no son los anillos; creo que eres tú. Creo que siempre has sido tú.

Rose tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás. En su interior todo era confuso y caótico. Lo que Scorpius decía no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto?

- Lo que dices es ridículo.- dijo la pelirroja, aturdida. - ¿Es que acaso crees que depende de mí que tengamos visiones del pasado durante las noches? ¿Crees que soy yo quien puede llevarnos allí? Es imposible.

- No, no lo es.- dijo Scorpius. – Rose, mira la evidencia: si tú no usas el anillo durante la noche, yo no sueño, no veo nada, mi sueño se mantiene normal. Viajar al pasado, tener las visiones, solo es posible cuando tú usas el anillo.

- Exactamente.- dijo Rose. – Si no uso el anillo, no puedo ver nada. Es lo mismo que tú.

- No, no es lo mismo.- insistió Scorpius. – Rose, ¿jamás te has preguntado a qué se debe esa anomalía que tienes de tener pesadillas todas las noches? ¿pesadillas que nunca recuerdas? No es algo normal. Te he visto.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir?- le preguntó ella.

- Nada. Solo que estoy convencido de que los anillos fueron puestos en tu sobre y no en el mío por una razón. Y si queremos llegar al fondo de esto, tenemos que enfrentar esa realidad, y dilucidarla.

Rose bajó la mirada y luego cerró los ojos. Estaba confundida, más confundida que nunca, pero a la vez, más decidida a descubrir el origen de los anillos y sus características. Tenía que desentrañar ese misterio, costase lo que le costase. Tenía que hacerlo para soltar ese nudo que sentía en su interior, un nudo que le impedía avanzar. Ahora que sabía que los anillos eran de Morgana, la relación directa con Merlín estaba establecida. ¿Sería posible que Morgana hubiera creado anillos que guardaran los hechos del pasado tal y como sucedieron? ¿con qué fin? ¿y por qué habían llegado a ellos? Era curioso, teniendo en cuenta que la Orden prefería no hablar de la bruja asesina de Merlín, y que mantenían su cuadro en una habitación oscura y aislada, como una mala memoria, un recuerdo dañino.

El sonido de nudillos golpeando contra la puerta de la biblioteca sobresaltó a la pelirroja y al slytherin. Por un momento, los dos miraron la puerta sin moverse. Luego, la voz de Megara atravesó la madera.

- ¡Rose, Scorpius! ¡Tienen que salir de allí ahora!- les gritó. Y las siguientes palabras que pronunció hicieron que la sangre de Rose se congelara: - ¡El papá de Rose está aquí!

**9.-**

_Unos minutos antes…_

- Ron…- lo llamó Hermione cuando el pelirrojo se abrió paso dentro de la mansión Malfoy, pasando a un lado de Astoria. Suspiró y miró a la rubia algo avergonzada. – Discúlpanos, es solo que estamos preocupados por Rose…

- Tranquila, entiendo. Ella está aquí.- dijo Astoria.

Ron se dio la vuelta en la mitad del salón al escuchar las palabras de Astoria. Hermione entró y la rubia cerró la puerta.

- Así que Rose está aquí después de todo.- dijo Ron, furioso. – Al parecer, nos vio la cara de tontos.

- Ronald por favor, no hay por qué hacer de esto un escándalo.- dijo Hermione.

Astoria miró a Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Puedo asegurarte que tu hija ha estado bien cuidada.- dijo la rubia. – La hemos consentido bastante.

Ron evitó la mirada de Astoria.

- Ella no tenía permiso para venir aquí.- dijo con dureza.

Una voz claramente identificable hizo que Ron volteara hacia las escaleras. Sus ojos se agudizaron.

- Cálmate, Weasley.- dijo Draco, bajando las escaleras. – Granger, pensé que después de todos estos años le enseñarías a dejar de comportarse como un primate. Supongo que hay casos perdidos.

Ron enrojeció de la furia.

- ¡Tú!- le soltó. - ¡Devuélveme a mi hija!

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa. Era evidente que disfrutaba de ver a Ron en tal estado. Lo encontraba cómico.

Hermione dio un paso hacia delante.

- Malfoy, venimos que llevarnos a Rose de regreso a casa.- le dijo.

- Por supuesto.- dijo el rubio. – No está secuestrada, puedo asegurárselos.

- No voy a permitir que mi hija vuelva a poner los pies en esta casa.- dijo Ron, mirando con odio a Draco. – No voy a dejar que ninguno de los seres que amo esté cerca de ti, nunca.

Draco endureció su rostro por unos instantes. Astoria temió que su esposo perdiera otra vez la noción del presente y se remontara al pasado. Ella sabía lo duro que le resultaba a Draco cuando los otros lo juzgaban o lo segregaban por los hechos de la guerra, por su condición de ex mortífago, y en este caso, Ron había tocado un punto sensible: no era necesario que lo dijera, pero todos en el salón sabían que el pelirrojo estaba pensando en la tortura de Hermione. A eso se refería cuando decía que no iba a permitir que ningún ser amado estuviera cerca de Draco.

El rubio se tensó por unos segundos, y luego, esbozó una media sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, y Astoria supo, sin lugar a dudas, que su esposo estaba a punto de decir algo inapropiado.

Y Draco habló:

- Tal vez debas preguntarte por qué tu hija prefiere mentirte y pasar navidad en mi casa antes que en el nido de ratas en el que se agolpa tu familia.- le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Quizás ella tiene expectativas más altas, Weasley.

Y eso fue lo último que pudo decir, porque Ron lanzó sobre su rostro un golpe a puño cerrado que hizo que Draco cayera al suelo.

Astoria gritó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

- ¡Ron ya basta!- gritó Hermione, furiosa.

Ron respiraba agitadamente y miraba a Draco con intensidad. Nadie se había percatado que Alexander y Megara habían bajado y observaban todo desde una esquina, incrédulos ante lo que había sucedido.

Draco se puso de pie lentamente y se limpió el hilo de sangre que había empezado a correr por la comisura de su labio. Tocó la sangre con sus dedos y la palpó, sintiendo la contextura. Luego clavó sus ojos grises en Ron.

- Weasley.- le dijo.

- Qué quieres, maldito hurón.

Draco sonrió.

- Tendrás que golpearme más fuerte que eso.

Y tras esas palabras, el rubio soltó un golpe directo en la mandíbula del pelirrojo. Ron se tambaleó y esta vez fue Hermione quien gritó. Draco se abalanzó sobre Ron, y los dos empezaron a golpearse. Megara desapareció por un pasillo.

Hermione sacó su varita y la extendió hacia ambos, quería lanzarles un hechizo para separalos, pero a la vez no quería herirlos. Un expelliarmus podría hacerlos volar por el aire, podía también provocar algún daño en la propiedad de los Malfoy. Hermione quería evitar en lo posible llegar a ese extremo.

- ¡Ron, Malfoy, basta! ¡Se los advierto!- les gritó apuntándolos con la varita, pero los dos siguieron golpeándose y no prestaron atención a las palabras de la castaña. Estaban demasiado ocupados agrediéndose el uno al otro, como en los viejos tiempos.

Y entonces, una voz congeló el puño de Ron justo antes de que cayera sobre el estómago de Draco.

- ¡Papá!- gritó Rose, espantada.

- ¡Rose!- exclamó Hermione, bajando su varita, aliviada al ver a su hija.

Ron se separó de Draco y miró a su hija con una expresión neutra que poco a poco se fue llenando de marcado enojo.

- Jamás esperé esto de ti Rose. Jamás.- dijo el pelirrojo. – Nos mentiste a todos, a tu familia. Nos hiciste pasar momentos de angustia mientras tratábamos de averiguar en dónde estabas. Estoy decepcionado.

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas. Scorpius dio un paso hacia delante.

- Señor Weasley.- le dijo. – Yo soy el culpable. Fui yo quien forzó a Rose a venir para que nos preparáramos juntos para la competencia. Fui yo quien la obligó a mentir.

Ron miró a Scorpius por unos breves segundos y luego cortó el contacto visual con él, como si seguir viéndolo le resultara imposible. Rose respiró profundo.

- Papá, mamá..Scorpius no me forzó. Nadie puede forzarme a nada.- dijo la pelirroja. – Yo acepté. Tengo que asumir la responsabilidad de mis acciones.

Ron apretó los puños.

- Hablaremos de esto después, cuando salgamos de esta maldita casa.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomaba del brazo. –Nos vamos.

Ron caminó hacia la puerta dando zancadas y arrastrando a Rose. La pelirroja miró a Scorpius con una expresión suplicante mientras era llevada fuera de la mansión, o al menos así le pareció al rubio. Scorpius sintió un agujero en el pecho, y no era solo por los sentimientos de Rose que le llegaban claros y contundentes; no, aquel agujero era suyo, provenía de su interior.

- Señor Weasley.- insistió Scorpius, caminando tras de él. – Rose no quiso mentir; fui yo el de la idea, fui yo quien la forzó a escribir esa carta.

Ron se volteó brevemente, pero no para mirar a Scorpius, sino a Draco.

- Dile a tu hijo que se mantenga alejado de mi hija.

Y con esto, salió.

Hermione se mantuvo quieta, aún impresionada por lo que había acabado de pasar. Todavía no podía creer que su hija hubiera mentido, y por supuesto, tampoco podía creer que los rencores del pasado se mantuvieran tan intactos en su esposo. Astoria pudo percibir el estrés de la castaña y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Bajaré las cosas de Rose.- le dijo con amabilidad.

Hermione asintió torpemente.

- Gracias…- murmuró.

Scorpius miró a Hermione Jean Granger y le pareció ver en ella rasgos y gestos de Rose. Ni bien la pelirroja hubo abandonado el salón y él sintió un vacío insoportable. Era la primera vez que alguien había tenido autoridad suficiente como para alejarlo de Rose. Era la primera vez que se sentía impotente; era la primera vez que se la quitaban….

Y entonces, lo supo; lo supo sin lugar a dudas, sin titubeos.

Supo que, a partir de ese momento, no permitiría que se la volvieran a quitar jamás.


	19. La sombra de Morgana

_¡Hola! UFF por Merlín, les debo muchas explicaciones Primero que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber podido subir el capítulo el día domingo como lo prometí, y luego, por no haber dado señales de vida ni el lunes ni el martes. Quiero que sepan que no fue por irresponsabilidad con ustedes, les explicaré lo que sucedió: primero, estaba sin internet, eso ya lo saben. Tenía planeado subir el capítulo el domingo en casa de mi prima mientras era su petición de mano. Lo que sucedió fue que con todos los arreglos para la fiesta y los regalos, etc, me olvidé de llevar el pendrive con el capítulo, y cuando llegué a casa de mi prima pues…ya era tarde no saben lo frustrada que me sentí. Fabiana se rió de mí cuando le conté, en fin. El asunto es que luego Fabiana me dio la idea de yo pasarle el lunes en pendrive el capítulo en la Uni, ya que nos íbamos a ver, y ella lo iba a subir por mí. Así que quedamos en eso. Peeeeeroooo, sucedió un pequeño incidente, y no quiero que se asusten, no es nada grave, solo me hice un esguince en el tendón de la pierna…pero sepan que eso duele y mucho. Me curaré y no es nada grave, aunque la caída fue chistosa jajaja. El punto es que tuve que ir al hospital, no pude ir a mi trabajo, falté a clases, en fin, mi vida se detuvo el lunes por ese accidente, y me atrasé en muchas cosas. El martes, obviamente, no tuve cabeza para ninguna otra cosa que no fuera ponerme al día con lo que tengo que hacer, y ando en muletas lo cual me dificulta todo Solo espero que el mes pase rápido y me quiten el yeso. _

_Ahora que ya saben las razones, quiero agradecerles por estar tan pendientes. He leído todos sus mensajes (sì Yossie, he leído los tuyos tb y no sabes lo contenta que me ponen), solo que no he respondido a todos porque mi vida últimamente ha estado hecha un lío como pueden ver. Me lo tomo con buen humor, y además me divierte mucho este espacio en fanfiction net, que me despeja la mente. Sus reviews me impulsan todo el tiempo, no crean que porque no estoy respondiendo como antes, religiosamente, es porque no me importan. Valoro más que ninguna otra cosa el tiempo que se toman en dejar reviews, y los leo todos y cada uno de ellos, y me ayudan a mejorar en la historia del fic. Discúlpenme si no puedo responder siempre por favor._

_Mensaje especial para Marian Malfoy: hola! No te he podido responder nunca porque tienes la opción para que te envíen mensajes desactivada. Actívala para que pueda enviarle una respuesta. Eso lo haces entrando a settings de tu profile. Das clic a sign in, y te sale settings, pone "enable" prívate mess…_

_ANDRUX: el mismo problema de Marian tengo contigo, tienes que activar la opción de recibir mensajes en tus settings, sino no puedo responderte. Por cierto, no me sale tu link y me moría por ver el regalo! Mándamelo a mi mail larevoluciondelasbestias arroba gmail punto com, así podré verlo. Me hace mucha ilusión _

_Ahora, cuando acaben de leer el capítulo entren al blog del fic http: / / rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com….encontrarán videos de Fabiana, geniales, y también un fanart realizado por Lizzy. Me la aplauden a la chica._

_Es todo, el capítulo es enorme, casi 70 páginas, así que esa es la recompensa por la espera. Gracias y abrazos! Ojalá les guste, hice lo que pude y estoy en esa etapa en la que realmente no sabes si lo que escribes está bien o está mal porque estás tan involucrada en la historia que no puedes ver el panorama. Así que ahora más que nunca necesito sus puntos de vista, para saber si la historia va bien._

**Capítulo XIX**

**La sombra de Morgana**

(dedicado a Nina Black por su cumpleaños *-*)**  
**

**1.-**

El silencio era frío, como un muro largo y ancho; extenso e indestructible, levantado entre Rose y sus padres en el centro de la cocina de la madriguera.

Al llegar a la casa de sus abuelos, Rose fue arrastrada por Ron hacia la cocina. Cruzó el salón ocupado por sus tíos, primos y amigos, sin atreverse a mirarlos a los ojos, desorientada, atemorizada por la situación en la que se veía inmersa. Luego su padre la sentó en una silla mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta de la cocina para impedir que los demás se inmiscuyeran. Una vez solos, Ron se ubicó en una silla justo frente a su hija con una expresión de indignación. Pronto, Hermione se le unió. Rose se humedeció los labios y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, el único lugar que encontraba reconfortante.

Y así estuvieron durante más de diez minutos.

Diez largos e interminables minutos.

Rose respiró lento y profundo; se las había arreglado para mantener una postura recta, firme, durante aquel tiempo, pero debajo de la mesa sus manos no habían parado de jugar unas con otras y sus ojos seguían clavados en las baldosas del suelo. Podía sentir la mirada de su padre sobre ella, y no le gustaba; la sentía pesada, densa, como una roca atada a su tobillo hundiéndola en el agua, alejándola de la superficie. En su mente las ideas se atropellaban unas contra otras: era la primera vez que le mentía a su familia, la primera vez que hacía algo desubicado, prohibido. Y curiosamente, no se sentía culpable.

No, lo que sentía era algo muy distinto.

Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Estoy esperando una explicación.- dijo el pelirrojo en un tono grave. – Una explicación que justifique este comportamiento tan poco característico de ti.

Rose tragó saliva. Su corazón latía a mil dentro de su pecho. No levantó la mirada ni un solo instante.

Hermione suspiró.

-Rose, por favor, responde. No lo hagas todo más complicado de lo que ya es.- le dijo en un tono de voz claramente agotado.

Rose apretó las manos debajo de la mesa y respiró profundamente.

-La competencia…

Pero Ron no la dejó terminar. Con su puño golpeó la mesa provocando un gran sobresalto en Rose, quien despegó la mirada del suelo y la clavó en su padre, asustada. Al verlo directamente a los ojos contuvo la respiración: jamás había visto a su padre tan colérico como en aquel momento.

-¡No quiero que me repitas lo que me dijiste en la casa de Malfoy!- gritó Ron. - ¡Lo que quiero es que me expliques qué pudo haberte hecho mentirnos de ese modo! ¡Quiero que me expliques cómo tuviste el estómago de pasar navidad bajo el techo del hombre que torturó a tu propia madre!

-¡Ron, basta!- gritó Hermione. - ¡Draco Malfoy no me torturó!

-¡Vio cómo lo hacían y no movió un solo dedo! ¡Es lo mismo para mí!- respondió Ron, furioso.

Rose estaba pegada a su silla y miraba a sus padres con los ojos llenos de incomodidad y temor. Odiaba las discusiones, mucho más las peleas. Era la primera vez que sus padres le hablaban en tales términos, exigiéndole justificaciones a una acción errada. Quería, por sobre todas las cosas, que aquello llegara a su fin.

Ron se pasó una mano por el rostro y respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Estoy molesto, Rose, por muchas cosas.- dijo el pelirrojo. – Porque mentiste, porque te metiste a la casa de alguien que sabes muy bien me hizo daño a mí, a tu madre, a tu tío Harry y a muchas otras personas; pero sobre todo, estoy molesto porque ésta no eres tú. No es la Rose que yo eduqué.

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Papá…

-Rose.- dijo Hermione mirándola fijamente. – Si la competencia ha hecho que tus valores y tu ética cambien, hubiéramos preferido que jamás hubieses sido seleccionada. – suspiró y meneó la cabeza.- Nada, ni siquiera obtener la más alta distinción, amerita que nos hayas engañado en un asunto tan serio. Estoy en desacuerdo en muchas cosas con tu padre respecto al tema de los Malfoy, pero siempre vamos a coincidir en que las mentiras nunca llevan a nada bueno. Y sacando el asunto de los apellidos y del pasado, tengo que admitir que tampoco me agrada que hayas estado en la casa de esa familia.

-¿Por un pasado de hace 25 años?- preguntó Rose en un tono algo a la ofensiva.

-No.- dijo Hermione. - Trato de no juzgar a Draco Malfoy por lo que fue, pero tengo que admitir que tampoco sé quién es él ahora. Y aunque le doy el beneficio de la duda, jamás me sentiré cómoda sabiendo que estás en la casa de alguien de quien no sé nada. Y por encima de todo, el problema principal de ésta situación es que nos hayas mentido, no en casa de quién pasaste navidad.

-¿Lo aprendiste de ese chico Scorpius?- preguntó Ron, furioso. - ¿Es él quien te ha llevado a mentir?

-¡No soy un títere!- exclamó Rose, temblorosa e indignada. - ¡Contrario a lo que ustedes piensan, tengo personalidad y pienso por mí misma!

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo hemos dicho que creemos que no piensas por ti misma?

Rose apretó los labios. Sentía una rabia en el centro de su pecho, una rabia extraña pero natural que fluía en ella y que empezaba a cobrar vida.

-Ustedes…- dijo casi en un murmullo. – Son unos cínicos.

Tanto Ron como Hermione recibieron aquellas palabras con la boca abierta. El rostro del pelirrojo se encendió, furioso, mientras que la castaña miró a su hija como si no pudiera creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Era la primera vez que Rose se dirigía a ellos tan agresivamente. Aquello era inconcebible.

-¿Qué?- soltó Ron, incrédulo. – Repítelo.- la desafió.

Rose miró a su padre con una expresión rencorosa en su rostro. Su respiración era agitada. No entendía de dónde había sacado valor para decir aquellas palabras, pero lo había hecho. Solo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de cuán enojada estaba con sus padres. Estaba furiosa.

-Me piden justificaciones, me tratan como si hubiese hecho algo terrible por haberles mentido, pero ustedes hacen exactamente lo mismo conmigo y con Hugo.- dijo Rose, enfrentándolos. – Ustedes nos ocultan cosas.

-¿De qué demonios habla tu hija?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione, fúrico.

Rose se puso de pie.

-Hablo del escuadrón azul.

Tanto Ron como Hermione parecieron palidecer. Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Rose continuó mirándolos con claro reproche.

-¿En dónde lo escuchaste?- preguntó Hermione.

-Tengo mis fuentes.- dijo Rose. – Ya que el El Profeta solo dice parte de la verdad y ustedes ignoran mis cartas y las de Hugo, tengo que averiguar lo que sucede en el mundo por otros medios.

-Si no les dijimos lo del escuadrón azul, fue por una razón.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Rose.

-Es una razón que no te compete.- dijo Ron. – Es un asunto de adultos.

-No soy una niña.- dijo Rose, ofendida. – Y en ese caso, yo también tuve una razón para mentirles; una que no les compete.

Ron se puso de pie, fuera de sí.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan altanera?

-Desde que descubrí que no puedo encontrar respuestas que me lleven hacia la verdad en ustedes.- le respondió, serena, pero con los ojos húmedos. – Siento haberles mentido, en verdad lo siento; pero no creo haber hecho algo que ustedes no hagan también a su manera. Y eso, es triste.

Rose se dirigió hacia la salida de la cocina precipitadamente. Ron hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo.

-Déjala.- le dijo, deteniéndolo. – En parte, tiene razón. También les mentimos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.- dijo Ron, mirándola con incredulidad. – ¡No puedes apoyar su comportamiento!

-No lo apoyo, pero lo entiendo.- dijo Hermione, y suspiró. – Rose está creciendo, Ron. No es la misma niña que asentía obedientemente a todo lo que le decías. Parte de crecer es empezar a juzgar todo lo que nos rodea. Y creo que ahora ella está juzgando algo que jamás había juzgado antes: a sus padres.

Ron bufó y se dejó caer sentado sobre la silla.

-¿Y entonces qué?- le preguntó a su esposa.

-Y entonces…- continuó Hermione.- Debemos esperar a que llegue a sus propias conclusiones. Ya no es una niña, Ron. Le enseñamos a agitar las alas…ahora le tocará a ella aprender a volar y ver el mundo fuera del nido.

**2.-**

- ¡Rose!- gritó Hugo al ver a su hermana salir de la cocina intempestivamente y cruzar el salón solo para correr escaleras arriba. Todos los primos se miraron mutuamente y acto seguido, corrieron tras ella. En el salón, solo permanecieron los adultos, Lorcan y Lysander, quienes prefirieron no intervenir en asuntos familiares.

Rose entró a la habitación de las mujeres y se dejó caer sentada sobre una cama. Dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero se las limpió inmediatamente. Podía escuchar las pisadas de sus primos subiendo las escaleras y sabía que en cualquier momento entrarían a exigirle explicaciones. No tenía ganas de enfrentarlos, no quería pelear. Se sentía agobiada, cansada por todo lo que había tenido que vivir durante aquellos últimos días. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan indignada respecto a sus padres, la primera vez que les respondía del modo en el que lo había hecho. ¿De dónde había sacado del valor para decir lo que realmente pensaba? Respiró profundamente. Tal vez su padre tenía razón y Scorpius sí había influido en ella después de todo; sin embargo, no sentía que era una mala influencia en lo absoluto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre, libre de esa barrera que colocaba entre ella y sus verdaderos pensamientos, deseos e impulsos. Por primera vez había sido ella misma, había hecho y dicho lo que en verdad quería y pensaba, no lo que los demás esperaban de ella; no lo que era "correcto" hacer. Haber enfrentado a sus padres con la verdad de sus ideas la hacía sentirse ligera y aliviada, a pesar de la tensión familiar. ¿Era así como se sentía no guardarse las cosas? ¿Era así como se sentía no reprimirse?

Hugo fue el primero en entrar a la habitación. Sus ojos pardos se fijaron en los de su hermana con intensidad.

-Dime.- le dijo, exaltado. – Dime que Malfoy te obligó a pasar navidad en su mansión.

Albus, Lucy, Lily, James, Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Fred, Louis, Roxanne y Dominique ingresaron cerrando la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo. Todos miraban a Rose con expectativa.

La pelirroja se humedeció los labios.

-Nadie me obligó a nada.- dijo ella. – Fui por mi propia voluntad.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó con incomprensión.

Rose suspiró.

-Asuntos de la competencia.- les dijo.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas a Malfoy para eso?- preguntó Hugo en un tono seco, mirándola como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado.

Rose le dedicó una mirada dura.

-Tú no puedes entenderlo Hugo, ninguno de ustedes puede imaginar siquiera lo que ésta competencia ha implicado en la vida de Malfoy y en la mía.- dijo Rose, con firmeza. – Hemos tenido que unirnos para descifrar misterios que jamás podrían llegar a entender. Por eso mentí. Era necesario.

Hugo se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

-Claro.- dijo. – Eso lo explica. Por supuesto que era sobre la competencia.- Hugo abrió los ojos y pareció adoptar una actitud diametralmente distinta a la de unos segundos atrás. Parecía estar dispuesto a creer en las palabras de su hermana; palabras que resultaban mucho más reconfortantes que pensar en otras posibilidades. – Ese es el único motivo por el cual podrías estar en la mansión de Scorpius Malfoy. Es evidente.

Albus caminó hacia Rose y se sentó junto a ella. La tomó de la mano.

-Nos preocupaste, Rose.- le dijo en un tono íntimo y cálido. – Creímos que te había pasado algo malo cuando supimos que no estabas en Hogwarts.

Rose miró a Albus con suavidad, y luego miró a sus primos.

-Lo siento. Nunca fue esa mi intención.- les dijo. – No se suponía que esto pasara…

Todos guardaron silencio. Recordaron el reciente ataque y una nube negra se posó sobre sus cabezas, como si los pensamientos a partir de ese incidente fueran oscuros y desagradables.

-La verdadera pregunta es: ¿cómo sobreviviste a tío Ron?- preguntó Teddy, sonriendo, con toda la intención de cambiar el tema. – Cuando entraste a esa cocina, creí que no te volvería a ver jamás.

Los demás sonrieron y Rose también, pero con algo de tristeza. James se sentó al otro lado de Rose y pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro. La pelirroja se encogió por el peso, pero al castaño no le importó. Con su mano libre agarró una de sus mejillas y la pellizcó.

-¡James para!- exclamó Rose, adolorida y tratando de soltarse. - ¡James no soy una niña!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sigues siendo igual de adorable que antes, cuando tenías 6 años.- dijo James, sonriendo.

-Ese antes pasó hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Albus, al otro lado de Rose, ayudándola a soltarse del castaño.

James soltó a Rose finalmente y ella se reclinó sobre Albus, quien con sus brazos creó una barrera frente al castaño. James sonrió ampliamente y miró a Rose, analizándola.

-Tienes razón…ya no solo eres adorable. También eres linda.- dijo él. – Vaya, y eso que no me fui tanto tiempo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17.- dijo Albus. – Rose y yo tenemos la misma edad.

James se sobó la barbilla.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú tienes 17!- soltó con sarcasmo. – Crecen rápido ¿eh?

-Eres un idiota James.- dijo Lily.

Lucy suspiró.

-¿No te castigaron?- le preguntó a Rose. – En verdad espero que no lo hayan hecho porque ahora con la competencia es lo que menos necesitas.

Rose se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

-No, no me castigaron.- le respondió. – No tuvieron tiempo.

-Rose.- dijo Molly, interviniendo. – No quiero sonar como los adultos, pero, creo que ya soy una adulta joven, y en verdad creo que como están las cosas en el mundo, no debes volver a mentir sobre tu paradero.

Rose asintió con desgano y algo de agotamiento.

-Sí, lo sé…- le dijo. – No lo volveré a hacer.

Victoire sonrió.

-Al menos pudimos verte antes de que todos regresen a Hogwarts.- le dijo a Rose. – Teddy, Molly, James y yo estábamos lamentando no haber podido verte esta navidad.

-Hogwarts.- dijo Roxanne, cruzándose de brazos. – Me pregunto si habrán encontrado alguna pista que delate al traidor.

-Ojalá que sea así.- dijo Lucy. – De lo contrario vamos a seguir conviviendo con esa persona sin saber de quién se trata ni poder hacer nada al respecto. Como están las cosas en el mundo muggle, es peligroso que sepan tanto de Hogwarts. ¿Y si deciden atacar el colegio?

James se puso de pie.

-No digas eso Lucy.- dijo el castaño. – Eso no debe pasar.

-¿Y si sucede?- preguntó Fred.

-Si sucede, Hogwarts es una gran fortaleza. Requerirá mucho esfuerzo de parte de los muggles infiltrarse. Además, no creo que lleguen a tanto.- dijo James.

-Yo sí lo creo.- dijo Lily. – Creo que todos estamos subestimando los ataques muggles que hemos recibido.

James miró severamente a su hermana.

-Tu lengua viperina, ¿contrólala quieres?- le dijo a su hermana. – Por personas como tú es que el pánico se expande antes de que nada suceda. Hay que tener cuidado en estos tiempos, es cierto. Pero no nos anticipemos a los hechos. Los muggles no son nuestros enemigos.

Lily elevó una ceja.

-No aún.

**Me llamo negro**

**3.-**

- Scorpius…- lo llamó Megara. - ¡Scorpius!

El rubio despegó sus ojos del espacio vacío en el que los tenía clavados para mirar a su amiga. La morena lo observaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión algo fastidiada en su rostro. A Scorpius pareció no importarle.

-¿En dónde tienes la cabeza? Te he dicho ya tres veces que nos están esperando en el comedor para almorzar y tú no te das por enterado.- dijo Megara, algo ofendida. – Odio hablarle al vacío.

Scorpius soltó aire y con gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama, lugar en donde había permanecido sentado, jugando con una pelota de hule, abstraído del mundo desde la partida de Rose. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que la pelirroja se había alejado de él, solo cuatro; pero para Scorpius, esas horas habían sido las más largas de toda su existencia. Se sentía extrañamente incómodo, ansioso, intranquilo. La ausencia de Rose había detenido el tiempo. Durante aquellas horas había podido sentirla: había percibido tristeza, rabia, temor, agitación, todo de parte de ella. No podía saber qué estaba pasando en la casa de los Weasley, pero habría dado todo por saberlo. Era su culpa que Rose estuviese inmersa en la situación actual; él la había hecho mentir, él la había llevado a su mansión y forzado a permanecer a su lado.

Scorpius bufó y se pasó una mano por el rostro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta? Viéndolo en retrospectiva, jamás había pensado en Rose, siempre la había forzado a seguir su camino y a hacer lo que él quería que ella hiciera. Se había aprovechado de la debilidad del carácter de la pelirroja frente al suyo; de que siempre se medía, controlaba y reprimía, de su personalidad obediente y tímida. En otras palabras, había sido un canalla.

-Scorpius, eres un canalla.- dijo Megara repentinamente.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en ella.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó.

Megara entornó los ojos.

-Creo que extraño la época en la que creías estar enamorado de mí, al menos me escuchabas.- dijo la morena. - ¿Bajemos a comer, quieres?

-No tengo hambre.- respondió Scorpius.

La morena suspiró.

-Escucha, Rose va a estar bien.- le dijo ella. – Está con su familia después de todo. Lo máximo que harán será regañarla un poco y ya.

-¿No viste a su padre?- preguntó el rubio. – Estaba fuera de sí.

-Es su padre, Scorp.- dijo Megara. – Puede estar furioso pero te aseguro que la ama.

Scorpius permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-No entiendo por qué el padre de Rose desprecia tanto a mi padre.- dijo el rubio.

-Es evidente. El pasado es difícil de olvidar.- dijo la morena. – Imagino que debe ser especialmente difícil para quienes lo vivieron.

Scorpius miró a Megara.

-No. Hay algo más.- dijo el slytherin.

Megara frunció el ceño.

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó.

-No lo sé.- dijo Scorpius.

Megara suspiró y caminó hacia el rubio tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo fuera de la habitación. Los dos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras hacia el comedor. Allí, Astoria, Draco y Alexander los esperaban sentados. Scorpius se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre y miró su plato. No tenía apetito. Lo único que realmente quería tenía nombre y apellido.

Rose Weasley.

Y la quería ahora.

No soportaba la idea de que se la hubieran quitado. Nadie podía realmente entender a Rose como él lo hacía. Nadie la conocía tan profundamente como él. No sabía cómo, pero ella se le había metido adentro, lenta, casi imperceptiblemente. Y ahora se sentía agobiado, incómodo, fastidiado por su ausencia. Era como si estuviera intoxicado de ella. Era una pesadilla.

-No puedo creer que mañana haya que regresar a Hogwarts.- dijo Alexander.

-Los vamos a extrañar, sin duda.- dijo Astoria, sonriendo.

Scorpius miró a su padre, quien tenía un morado en la comisura del labio.

-Tú y el papá de Rose tienen una historia.- le dijo mirándolo fijamente. – Una no muy agradable.

Draco tomó vino de su copa y sin devolverle la mirada a Scorpius le dijo:

-Ron Weasley es un cavernícola alfabetizado.- dijo el rubio. – Esa es toda la historia.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa falsa.

-Pero eres tú quien tiene el tatuaje.

La mesa entera quedó en un abrupto silencio. Astoria miró a su hijo con una expresión lívida, como si no pudiera creer que hubiese sacado ese tema de forma tan natural y venenosa. Megara y Alexander se miraron mutuamente con incredulidad y sorpresa. Draco tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Y cuando lo hizo, siguió sin mirar a Scorpius:

-Por qué no nos dejamos de rodeos, Scorpius, y me dices de frente, como un hombre, lo que en verdad quieres decir.- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesa.

Scorpius asintió.

-Bien.- le dijo.- Quiero me digas la verdadera razón por la cual Ron Weasley te odia tanto, y ya que vamos por ese camino, también quiero saber por qué no puedo ver a mis abuelos y por qué tú te niegas a hablar con ellos.

Draco se puso de pie.

-Todas esas preguntas, ya te las he respondido.- dijo el rubio en un tono grave.

-No, no lo has hecho.- dijo Scorpius, también poniéndose de pie. – No sé nada de ti.

Draco miró a su hijo con frialdad.

-Mejor.

Draco tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y caminó hacia el salón. Scorpius se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, y luego, dio media vuelta y caminó tras su padre.

-¡Exijo saber por qué no puedo acercarme a mi propia familia!- le gritó. Draco se detuvo en seco. – Tengo derecho a saber.

Draco se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su hijo con una expresión de rabia en su rostro. Se detuvo a un solo paso de él.

-Tus abuelos me llevaron voluntariamente a las manos del hombre que me hizo el tatuaje del que tanto te avergüenzas, y luego, me involucraron en un complot que costó la vida de muchas personas. También, permitieron que cayera sobre mis manos la obligación de matar a alguien. Todo eso, cuando no tenía más que 16 años. - le dijo, furioso. - ¿Satisfecho?

Scorpius se quedó como una estatua. Atrás de él, estaba Astoria, quien había abandonado el comedor y los había seguido al salón. Su rostro estaba marcado por la angustia.

-Draco, por favor….- suplicó ella.

-No.- le dijo a su esposa pero sin dejar de mirar a Scorpius. – Si tanto quiere saberlo, que lo sepa. Todo lo que he querido hacer es protegerlo de lo que nadie me protegió. Pero parece ser que eso es también una excusa para reclamos y exigencias.

Scorpius sintió un sabor amargo en los labios. Sus ideas se atropellaban de forma desordenada y caótica. Sabía que conocer la verdad iba a ser difícil, pero nunca imaginó que lo haría sentirse así, tan derrotado. Sin embargo, era un riesgo que valía la pena correr. Prefería tener la verdad entre sus manos, a vivir en la más completa ignorancia.

-Quiero saberlo todo.- dijo Scorpius con firmeza. – Quiero saber todo sobre mis abuelos, y sobre ti. Quiero saber por tu propia boca qué fue lo que pasó durante la guerra.

-Ya lo sabes, Scorpius.- le dijo Draco en un tono duro, árido. - ¿Te han dado historia mágica no? No hay nada que yo te pueda contar que los libros no hayan registrado.

-No.- dijo Scorpius. – Te equivocas. Los libros no me explican qué era lo que pasaba por tu mente cuando decidiste unirte a un grupo como el de los mortífagos. Tampoco me explican qué es lo que pasa por tu mente ahora. No sé nada sobre tus ideas, ni tu ideología…nada.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa falsa y algo tétrica que paralizó a Scorpius.

-Créeme, hijo. No quieres saber lo que hay en mi mente.- le dijo, y luego adquirió una actitud amenazante: .-Te lo advierto: no te atrevas a buscar a tus abuelos a mis espaldas, porque si lo haces, conocerás un lado de mí que no te conviene conocer.

Con esto, Draco se alejó dando zancadas por un pasillo.

-Draco…- murmuró Astoria, y salió corriendo tras él, no sin antes dedicarle a su hijo una mirada de preocupación maternal.

Scorpius se mantuvo de pie, estático, en el centro del salón durante varios segundos. Trató de despejar su mente, pero adentro de su cabeza los pensamientos se condensaban y se volvían pesados, insoportables. Una vez más, su padre le negaba los conocimientos que necesitaba. Una vez más, su padre lo alejaba de él y ponía esa barrera indestructible, convirtiéndose en un total desconocido. Al menos, parte de la verdad había salido a la luz: sus abuelos habían llevado a su padre al camino oscuro cuando era tan solo un adolescente. Por eso su padre le prohibía estar cerca de ellos, por eso se negaba a verlos y a hablarles más de lo necesario. Seguramente, les guardaba rencor por lo que le habían hecho vivir.

-¿Scorp? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Megara, quien había entrado al salón acompañada de Alexander. – Escuchamos todo…

Scorpius se volteó y miró a sus amigos con total inexpresividad.

-Déjenme solo.- les dijo en un tono cansado.

Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, subió las escaleras en completo silencio. Megara y Alexander lo vieron alejarse hasta desaparecer por el pasillo del segundo piso. El castaño suspiró e introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

-Alguien debió explicarle al padre de Rose que si se llevaba a su hija iba a desequilibrar a cierto Malfoy…- dijo Alexander.

-Nunca he visto a Scorpius así antes.- comentó Megara. – ¿En verdad crees que esté buscando problemas con cualquiera solo porque se llevaron a Rose?

-No lo creo.- dijo Alexander mirando a la morena a los ojos.- Estoy seguro. Ni él mismo debe comprender qué es lo que le pasa, pero yo lo sé: está así desde que Rose dejó la mansión.

Megara se cruzó de brazos y encogió los labios.

-Pero… hablarle así a su padre…esto no es algo que tenga que ver con Rose.-dijo ella, pensativa.

-Sí, lo tiene.- dijo Alexander. – Scorpius había logrado mantener la cabeza e incluso establecer cierta armonía con su padre estos días porque Rose estaba aquí. Pero ahora que ella se fue, los demonios de Scorpius salieron de donde habían estado escondidos. Creo que lo mejor y lo único sensato por hacer es dejarlo solo, si no queremos también ser víctimas de su malhumor.

Megara asintió y miró el reloj de la sala. Marcaba las 3 de la tarde. Quedaban aún varias y largas horas antes de que por fin abandonaran la mansión Malfoy y regresaran a Hogwarts.

**4.-**

Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo, Molly, James, Teddy y Victoire jugaban quidditch por los alrededores de la madriguera de forma bastante bulliciosa. Roxanne y Lily estaban sentadas observando el juego mientras que Rose leía un libro y Lucy descansaba sobre sus piernas. Habían almorzado hacía una hora y por suerte, ni Ron ni Hermione habían estado para el momento. Los dos partieron al ministerio tan pronto acabó la discusión con Rose y no se había sabido nada de ellos hasta entonces. Ginny también había partido, de modo que los únicos adultos en el hogar eran, en realidad, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey y los abuelos Molly y Arthur.

-¿Qué tanto lees Rose?- preguntó Lucy.

-Un libro sobre la era merlineana.- le respondió la pelirroja sin dejar de leer ni un instante.

Lily se inclinó y vio la portada del libro.

-¿Un libro sobre Morgana Le Fay?- preguntó ella, mirando la portada. - ¿Tienes algún interés en esa criminal?

Rose miró a Lily con cierta dureza.

-Creo que si realmente queremos conocer la verdad sobre algo, no hay que dejarnos llevar solo por la documentación.- comentó Rose.

-Lo siento primita, pero eso es todo lo que tenemos sobre la era merlineana: documentación. Así que al menos que puedas revivir lo que sucedió, Morgana Le Fay sigue siendo la más cruel y despiadada asesina de la historia.- dijo Lily, luego se recostó sobre el césped y miró al cielo, tenía un azul espeso y fuerte. – Roxanne, deja de mirar a Lysander, ¿quieres?

Roxanne se sonrojó intensamente y miró a Lily con vergüenza.

-No lo estaba mirando.- dijo la mulata.

-Sí, claro. Lo que digas.- dijo Lily, estirándose como un gato en el césped. - ¿Qué es lo que todos parecen ver en los gemelos Scamander de atractivo?

Dominique llegó y se unió a sus primas sentándose junto a Roxanne.

-Lily, a veces creo que estás ciega.- dijo Dominique.- Para ti, nadie es suficiente.

Lily cerró los ojos al recibir el sol directo sobre su rostro.

-Roxanne, si te gusta Lysander, díselo.- le dijo la pelirroja. – Tengo la impresión de que los Scamander son fáciles.

-¿Lo dices por Lorcan?- preguntó Lucy.

-Lorcan…- murmuró Lily. – Ni siquiera había pensado en él.

-Por Merlín, ¿qué es lo que tienes contra la raza masculina?- preguntó Dominique. – Me gustaría verte cuando te enamores.

La quaffle salió disparada unos cincuenta metros más allá, atrás de un gran roble del que colgaba un columpio que Teddy había hecho especialmente para Victoire. En el campo todos se quejaron y Lysander miró a Roxanne.

-¡Chocolate! ¿puedes ir a recogerla?- le preguntó.

Lily, en el césped, sonrió.

-Así que te tiene de mucama.- le dijo a su prima burlonamente.

Roxanne le dedicó una mirada asesina y se puso de pie.

-Voy por ella.- le gritó a Lysander y se encaminó hacia el roble.

Era curioso, a veces volvía mentalmente al episodio en su habitación en Hogwarts y no sabía si en verdad había sucedido o si lo había imaginado. Lysander le había dicho cosas tan intensas, además, le había dicho que podía decirles a todos que eran novios. Sin embargo, desde esa vez, nada más había sucedido entre ellos. Lysander le prestaba poca atención y excluyendo una que otra mirada nada parecía haber cambiado. Roxanne no sabía realmente si lo que tenía con Lysander era una relación, o se trataba de un juego más del gemelo Scamander. Las dudas la abrumaban y por eso no le había comentado a nadie lo sucedido con el rubio. Nunca había tenido nada con ningún chico; ningún chico antes le había dicho tan directamente que se sentía atraído hacia ella. ¿Podría ser, acaso, que ella estuviese confundiendo las cosas y que Lysander solo estuviera jugando? Después de todo, él no la besó. Lo que tentativas de esas que Lysander solía lanzarle enfrente de todos desde que entraron al colegio. Podía significar algo, como podía no significar nada.

Roxanne tocó la madera del roble mientras le daba la vuelta en busca de la quaffle. Se sentía extraña. Era la primera vez que le gustaba un chico, y todo había partido de lo sucedido en su habitación en Ravenclaw. Si aquello no fue más que un juego, Lysander sin saberlo, había conseguido mucho más de lo propuesto. Y en ese caso, Roxanne tendría que hacer lo posible por sacárselo de la cabeza.

"Qué irritante", pensó, "Extraño los días en los que Lysander solo representaba un gran dolor en el…"

Pero no pudo terminar la idea. Una mano la agarró por la muñeca y la haló hacia atrás. Roxanne contuvo un grito y se chocó de espaldas contra la madera del roble. Lysander la aprisionó contra éste y se pegó a ella hasta que no quedó más que unos milímetros de aire entre ellos. Roxanne estaba sin aliento.

Lysander sonrió.

-Perdón por haberte enviado a ver la quaffle.- le dijo. – Pero fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de separarte de las demás sin que fuera demasiado obvio.

Roxanne sentía sus senos pegados contra el pecho de Lysander, y sus mejillas se encendieron.

-¿No crees que ahora que viniste hasta aquí, es también bastante obvio?- le preguntó ella.

-No.- dijo Lysander. – Les dije que iba al baño.

Los ojos celestes de Lysander bajaron y se anclaron en la boca de Roxanne. La mulata tragó saliva.

-¿Siempre vas a hacer esto?- le preguntó ella, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Lysander, sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que ella decía. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus labios como para escucharla.

-Acorralarme contra algo.- dijo la ravenclaw, nerviosa.

Lysander sonrió.

-Ahora vas a decirme que no te gusta.

Roxanne se sonrojó intensamente y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Lysander aprovechó esto para cortar toda distancia y besarla. Al principio, Roxanne permaneció petrificada, con el corazón a punto de explotarle fuera del pecho, pero Lysander la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra él mientras profundizaba el beso, introduciendo su lengua lenta y seductoramente dentro de su boca. La sensación fue hipnotizante. Roxanne cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Ella no sabía mucho de besos, pero podría asegurar que no era posible que existiera alguien que besara mejor que Lysander. Hundió sus manos en el cabello rubio y desordenado del ravenclaw y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Los dos colapsaron contra el roble, y gimieron levemente. Y entonces…

-¡Roxanne! ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a esperarte con esa quaffle?- gritó Hugo. Su voz parecía estar acercándose.

Roxanne y Lysander cortaron el beso y se miraron respirando agitadamente.

-Voy a hablar con Fred, y le voy a decir que te quiero.- dijo Lysander. – No creo que tenga objeciones, pero prefiero evitarme problemas con tu hermano.

-¿Esto en verdad está pasando?- preguntó Roxanne, abrumada.

Lysander le dio un beso rápido sobre los labios.

-Para ti puede ser sorprendente, pero yo lo vengo planeando desde hace años. Siempre supe que serías mía, Chocolate.- dijo el rubio. – Sal tú primero.

Roxanne tomó la quaffle que descansaba en la tierra húmeda y salió corriendo. A un par de metros se topó con Hugo.

-No la encontraba, lo siento.- mintió ella.

-Bueno.- dijo Hugo, algo dubitativo, tomando la quaffle entre sus manos.

Juntos regresaron al campo, y cuando Roxanne se volvió a sentar junto a sus primas, se dio cuenta de que ninguna había notado nada extraño, y de que por primera vez tenía en verdad algo íntimo y que solo le pertenecía a ella: un secreto.

**5.-**

La noche llegó y una vez que todas sus primas estuvieron acostadas y dejaron de conversar en la oscuridad, Rose se sacó el anillo del bolsillo. Aquel era el de Scorpius, pero si lo que el rubio le había dicho era cierto y ambos anillos eran gemelos, ninguno superior o diferente al otro, el ardor y la quemadura en su dedo sería igual de intensa que con el anillo anterior. No comprendía muchas cosas; no entendía cómo era que dependía de ella si es que soñaban con el pasado o no. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Tampoco por qué ambos anillos habían llegado a ella en el sobre. Si Scorpius tenía razón y no había sido Ásban, ¿entonces quién los había puesto allí en primer lugar? Estaba más resuelta que nunca a encontrar las respuestas a esas interrogantes. Tan pronto regresara a Hogwarts planearía junto a Scorpius una forma efectiva de descubrir quién había puesto los anillos de Avalon en el sobre.

Rose se colocó el anillo y se cubrió toda con la manta. Si lo que el libro decía era cierto, entonces existía una profecía escrita por la propia Morgana. ¿En dónde estaba ese documento? Si los anillos continuaban existiendo pero en completo secreto dentro del mundo mágico (ni ella misma habría creído su existencia de no ser que lo tenía allí, en su mano), eso significaba que la profecía también. ¿Quién podría tenerla? Era posible que la misma persona que puso los anillos de Avalon en su sobre poseyera información sobre esa profecía. Allí estaba la completa descripción de los anillos, y quién sabe qué otras cosas más. Rose sentía una intensa necesidad por hallar ese documento. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Morgana lograba captar su atención de inmediato. Sentía, después de todo, compasión por ella.

Pensando en esto, poco a poco, fue sucumbiendo al sueño.

Hasta que ya su mente no pudo pensar en nada más.

**Sueño# 7**

**"En sus ojos, toda la tristeza y el odio del mundo"**

Rose abrió los ojos y se vio en una habitación pequeña y humilde. La luz del sol penetraba por los cristales de una ventana semiabierta y caían sobre el rostro de Merlín, quien dormía intranquilamente sobre su cama. Podía ver en sus facciones una intensa preocupación, y le resultó claro e innegable que el mago estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Rose…- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Rose se volteó y vio a Scorpius, quien esbozó una media sonrisa al verla. La pelirroja se sonrojó levemente. ¿Por qué tenía que verse así cuando sonría?

-Apuesto a que si tu padre supiera que en realidad no nos puede separar por mucho tiempo, le daría un ataque.- dijo el rubio, avanzando hacia la cama de Merlín, con una actitud fresca y desinteresada. - ¿Me he perdido de algo?

Rose miró a Scorpius con algo de resentimiento. ¿Qué le costaba preguntarle cómo le había ido con sus padres después de salir de la mansión? ¿Tenía que mostrar tan evidentemente su desinterés hacia ella?

-No, acabo de llegar.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Rose, mañana tienes que estar puntual en el tren.- dijo Scorpius sin mirarla, parecía observar a Merlín con mucha más curiosidad. Había estado deseando intensamente que llegara la noche para verla otra vez, aunque fuera en sueños, pero no tenía idea de cómo comportarse con ella. Por alguna extraña razón, ahora sentía la necesidad de fingir que no le importaba. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? ¿Decirle cuánto la había extrañado durante esas pocas horas que estuvieron separados? De solo pensarlo se sentía como un imbécil. Era la primera vez que no sabía cómo actuar con una chica. Carraspeó. – Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en qué hacer para averiguar quién puso esos anillos en tu sobre. Tengo una idea, pero creo que debemos pulirla juntos.

Rose asintió, incómoda.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más señor Malfoy? – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera responderle, Merlín se despertó con un grito, respirando agitado, y temblando. Gaius irrumpió en la habitación poco después y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Muchacho, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupado.

Merlín asintió, agotado.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- le dijo, serenándose. – No es nada.

Gaius frunció el ceño.

-¿Es el mismo sueño de siempre no?- le preguntó, y luego meneó la cabeza. – Merlín, ha pasado ya un año desde que…

-Lo sé.- se apresuró a responder el moreno. Sonrió levemente. – Ya estoy bien. Fue solo una pesadilla.

Merlín se puso de pie y caminó hacia atrás de una cortina. Gaius suspiró.

-Ha pasado un año…- murmuró Rose. - ¿Hemos saltado en el tiempo un año?

Scorpius, quien observaba la situación con sigilo, le respondió:

-Eso es lo que parece.

Gaius se puso de pie.

-Puedo darte un tónico para que tu sueño sea más pesado, así no tendrás más esas pesadillas.

-No lo necesito.- dijo Merlín, mientras se vestía. – Puedo con ellas solo.

-Merlín, amaneces casi todos los días en un estado de agotamiento y nervios que francamente me desconciertan…- dijo Gaius. – Si soñar con Morgana te hace tanto mal…

Merlín emergió de la cortina vestido con su ropa usual de sirviente. Sus ojos azules eran los mismos de siempre, y a la vez diferentes; Rose notó, que ahora parecían haber envejecido unos cuantos años, como si su alma hubiese dejado atrás la juventud a pesar de que el tiempo que había pasado desde el suceso con Morgana había sido mínimo. Sin embargo, continuaban siendo brillantes y hermosos, llenos de energía y de vitalidad. Llenos de algo puro y transparente que Rose jamás había visto en los ojos de nadie. Algo incorruptible.

-Es solo un sueño, Gaius.- le dijo Merlín. – Es lo único que me queda de ella.

Gaius bajó la mirada y asintió. Durante varios segundos nadie dijo nada. Merlín miró al anciano directamente a los ojos.

-Sueño con ella y siempre, en cada sueño, intento salvarla…pero nunca lo logro.- la voz de Merlín se volvió triste y pesada. Scorpius sintió un pequeño agujero en la boca de su estómago.- Ahora que lo pienso, no difiere mucho de la realidad, ¿no lo crees?

Gaius no dijo nada. Merlín se arregló el cabello negro espeso despeinándolo aún más y caminó hacia afuera de la habitación.

-Iré con Arturo, dijo que entrenaría temprano.- dijo el moreno.

-Yo iré a hablar con el rey.- dijo Gaius.

Merlín se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué vas a decirle?- le preguntó.

-Sabes muy bien qué voy a pedirle.- dijo Gaius.- La situación no puede seguir de este modo.

Merlín se mantuvo quieto durante algunos segundos, y luego asintió. Salió a paso parsimonioso y Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron.

Cuando salieron de la casa de Gaius, los dos notaron que la ciudad de Camelot sí había cambiado durante aquel año. Había muchas más tiendas, más personas y más caos. Las casitas estaban algo descuidadas, al igual que las calles. Nada realmente grave, pero se notaba la diferencia a como estaba todo antes. Quizás para la gente en esa época fue menos notorio el cambio porque para ellos fue progresivo, pero para Rose y Scorpius, quienes de un día a otro habían saltado en el tiempo, el cambio era evidente.

Pronto, siguiendo a Merlín de cerca, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento en donde estaba Arturo entrenando completamente solo. A Scorpius le pareció extraño que así fuera, pues, después de todo, siempre lo había visto entrenar rodeado de los caballeros de Camelot.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras.- dijo Arturo en un tono pedante. - ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas, Merlín?

-Sí, bueno, suele pasarme cuando cierta persona deja toda su ropa de combate echa una porquería, guardada en el cesto de su habitación y de repente me la entrega para que esté lista de la noche a la mañana. Sin contar que ese no es mi trabajo sino el de las mucamas del castillo, pero como a cierta persona le encanta ser un dolor en…

-Cuidado con lo que dices Merlín

-…la quijada,- completó. - me tocó hacerlo por la noche. Lo que me costó varias horas de sueño así que sí, podríamos decir que se me pegaron las sábanas.

Arturo afiló su espada sin prestarle gran atención al moreno.

-Merlín, necesitas desarrollar tus habilidades de concreción.- le dijo. – Hablas demasiado.

Merlín entornó los ojos y recogió las armas de Arturo que habían quedado en el suelo. Rose notó que con magia muy disimuladamente, hizo que un escudo se colocara otra vez sobre la mesa a espaldas de Arturo. El rubio no se dio cuenta.

-Hey, Merlín.- dijo Arturo. – Estaba pensando…

-Sabía que podrías hacerlo algún día.- dijo el moreno, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Qué gracioso, qué gracioso.- dijo el príncipe. – Hablo en serio…pronto será el cumpleaños de Guinevere y quisiera…

-Un momento.- dijo Merlín, mirando a Arturo directamente a los ojos.- ¿Estás diciéndome que te acordaste del cumpleaños de Gwen?

Arturo se sonrojó levemente y sacó pecho mientras blandía la espada al vacío, fingiendo desinterés.

-Mi padre me lo recordó.- dijo el rubio, pero a Scorpius le pareció evidente que mentía. – El punto es que tengo que hacerle un regalo, y no sé bien qué podría gustarle.

-Si no lo sabes tú, que serás su futuro esposo…- comentó Merlín. - ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que empieces a hablar con ella más íntimamente?

-Guinevere y yo no hablamos, peleamos.- dijo Arturo. – Es nuestra dinámica.

Merlín sonrió.

-¿Por qué no solo admites que la quieres? Nos ahorraríamos tantos rodeos. Además, ella también te quiere.

-¿Quererla? ¿Yo? Es un matrimonio arreglado sabes.- dijo Arturo, riendo con sarcasmo. Luego, se aclaró la garganta. - ¿De dónde sacaste que…ella me quiere?

Merlín rió y le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda a Arturo.

-Tranquilo, yo sé por qué te lo digo. No tienes que preocuparte. Cualquier cosa que le des, le va a gustar.

Arturo asintió y siguió entrenando. Scorpius notó, más que nunca, el gran grado de complicidad y amistad que existía entre Merlín y el futuro rey. Si antes ya lo había notado, ahora parecía que su relación se había vuelto aún más sólida y firme, mucho más íntima.

En cuestión de un parpadeo el escenario cambió. Rose y Scorpius se vieron en la sala del trono. Uther miraba a través de la ventana la ciudad fortificada, pero sus ojos parecían ausentes. Las puertas del salón se abrieron, y Gaius ingresó a paso lento y algo tembloroso, normal en hombres de su edad.

-Mi rey, hemos recibido noticias de los caballeros.- dijo Gaius. – Encontraron los cadáveres de los últimos soldados que enviamos. ¿Debo pedirles que regresen?

Uther permaneció inmóvil, mirando por la ventana.

-No.- le dijo.- Diles que continúen la búsqueda.

-Pero, señor.- dijo Gaius. – Ya han sido demasiadas muertes. Ha pasado un año y las filas de soldados del reino han ido pereciendo en la búsqueda infructuosa de Lady Morgana, uno tras otro. Enviar a los caballeros fue un error, si ellos mueren, Camelot quedará sin su mejor ejército, completamente expuesta a los ataques de enemigos.

Uther suspiró, distante.

-Diles que continúen la búsqueda.- repitió. – Es una orden.

Gaius frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuántos más van a tener que morir?- le preguntó. – Los magos y brujas saben bien cómo esconderse. Si ellos no quieren que se encuentre a Lady Morgana, no la hallaremos. ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir enviando a los nuestros a morir por una causa imposible?

Uther tragó saliva y Rose notó que su rostro había envejecido también bruscamente desde la última vez que lo vio.

-Hasta que la encuentren, Gaius.- dijo el rey. – Hasta que me la traigan de vuelta.

Scorpius respiró profundo. Uther era un rey maniqueísta, duro en su pensamiento esquemático y cerrado; había asesinado a muchos inocentes por miedo a la magia, y sin duda, no estaba en la lista de sus personas favoritas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por él. Resultaba claro cómo el simulado rapto de Morgana le había afectado profundamente. A pesar de lo duro que había sido con ella en varias ocasiones, era innegable que le importaba. Incluso un hombre como él, tenía un lado sensible al qué apelar. Scorpius encontró curioso cómo la realidad siempre era diferente a como los demás querían pintarla: el negro y el blanco en las cosas existía, pero mucho más común era encontrar tonalidades medias, matices. Y Uther era un hombre de matices (más oscuros que claros) pero de matices al fin y al cabo.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron repentinamente y un soldado ingresó.

-Mi rey, el príncipe Arturo partió acompañado de su sirviente Merlín en busca de los caballeros.- le dijo.

Uther, por primera vez, despegó su mirada de la ventana.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, incrédulo.

-No pudieron detenerlo, señor. Dijo que iría por ellos. Que era por el bien del reino.

Los ojos de Uther se volvieron de vidrio, como si estuvieran a punto de quebrarse en cualquier instante y dejar solo cuencas vacías.

El escenario se transformó ante Rose y Scorpius nuevamente. Esta vez se vieron en la espesura del bosque. Arturo y Merlín avanzaban unos metros más adelante y era algo difícil verlos pues una neblina densa se elevaba por todo el lugar.

-Vamos.- dijo Scorpius, tomando a Rose de la mano.

-Puedo caminar sola… gracias.- dijo la pelirroja, soltándose de él con recato.

Scorpius la miró directamente.

-Muy bien, ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó.

-Nada.- le respondió, y rápidamente caminó tras Merlín y Arturo. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba descansando en la madriguera, pero sus sentimientos estaban allí, con ella, y no quería tocar a Scorpius. No quería exponerse una vez más a que él descubriera sus sentimientos hacia él. Además, aún estaba resentida por la actitud desinteresada del rubio respecto a lo sucedido. Después de todo, ella había mentido por su culpa.

"Egocéntrico", pensó mientras avanzaba esquivando raíces gruesas que sobresalían de la tierra "¿Por qué no me enamoré de Embers?"

Pronto llegaron a un claro y todos se detuvieron. Rose se llevó la mano a la boca y cerró los ojos: el escenario era inhóspito. Merlín observó, horrorizado, los cadáveres de los últimos soldados enviados en busca de Morgana. Arturo tragó saliva.

-Los odio, Merlín.- dijo Arturo. – Odio a todos esos hechiceros…

Merlín miró a Arturo directamente a los ojos.

-No todos los que tienen magia la usan para esto.- le dijo.

-No lo sé.- dijo Arturo. – Cada vez que tengo un encuentro con la magia y sus consecuencias, solo veo sangre.

Merlín bajó la mirada y Scorpius entendió lo difícil que debía ser para el mago ocultarle a su mejor amigo la verdad de sus poderes. El slytherin se preguntó cuándo sería que Merlín le diría la verdad a Arturo; cuándo le diría que él era un mago, y que durante años lo único que ha hecho es protegerlo con esa magia de la que reniega.

Unos pasos alertaron a Merlín y a Arturo. Rose retrocedió un paso y se golpeó contra el pecho de Scorpius, quien había estado atrás de ella. Rápidamente se alejó de él, sonrojada, y volvió la mirada hacia el grupo de caballeros que emergían de una gruta rocosa. Arturo y Merlín bajaron rápidamente las espadas.

-Príncipe Arturo…- dijo uno de los caballeros.

-Sir Leon.- dijo el príncipe, aliviado al verlos. - ¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, eso creemos.- dijo Sir Leon. – Aún no hemos recibido órdenes de retirada, por eso hemos permanecido aquí esperando una respuesta del rey.

Arturo miró a Merlín y el moreno lo alentó a continuar con la mirada. El rubio se aclaró la garganta.

-El rey me envió a decirles que regresen.- mintió Arturo. – Camelot no puede arriesgar a su ejército real, no cuando el enemigo tiene armas más peligrosas que cualquier espada.

Los caballeros se miraron mutuamente.

-Entonces…- dijo Sir Leon.- ¿El rey ha perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a Lady Morgana?

Rose notó que el semblante de Merlín se entristeció abruptamente al escuchar el nombre de Morgana. También, notó que los ojos de Arturo se mancharon por una melancolía que jamás había visto en él.

-Nunca perderemos esa esperanza.- dijo Arturo. – Pero no podemos olvidarnos de la responsabilidad que tenemos con Camelot. Eso siempre irá primero.

Los caballeros asintieron al mismo tiempo y enfundaron sus espadas dispuestos a hacer el camino de vuelta al reino. Pero entonces, un ruido los paralizó a todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rose, atemorizada.

-No lo sé.- dijo Scorpius agudizando la mirada.- Pero tengo la impresión de que lo averiguaremos pronto.

Arturo elevó la mano en señal de silencio, y todos obedecieron. Lentamente fue desenfundando su espada, tenía los ojos fijos en el lado norte, en donde la niebla empezó a dejar entrever una silueta imposible de identificar, pero que iba acercándose a ellos.

Merlín se mantuvo cerca de Arturo, dispuesto a dar su vida si era necesario por protegerlo. Poco a poco, la silueta fue tomando la forma de una mujer.

Los ojos azules de Merlín se aclararon de repente.

Arturo frunció el ceño y permaneció en guardia mientras la silueta continuaba acercándose torpemente. Parecía tropezar y tambalearse; era evidente que se trataba de una mujer agotada. Merlín contuvo la respiración cuando un cabello negro, largo y enredado empezó a divisarse. Rose dio varios pasos hacia el frente, con el alma en los labios; ¿sería posible…?

-Morgana…- murmuró Arturo, bajando su espada, estupefacto, cuando vio a la bruja emerger de la niebla, apoyada en un árbol, temblorosa, con algunas heridas en el rostro y la ropa desgarrada.

Rose, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, volteó a ver a Scorpius. El rubio parecía no poder creerlo en lo absoluto, y sus ojos pasaron de Morgana a Merlín, quien había empalidecido y miraba a la morena como si fuera un espejismo, un fantasma. Cuando los ojos de Merlín se encontraron con los de Morgana -unos ojos temerosos y vacíos, como los de un animal del bosque- él pareció salir del trance y respirar por primera vez después de varios segundos. Echó la cabeza hacia tras y retrocedió. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Scorpius pudo sentir el impacto en Merlín, y se sobrecogió.

Morgana, tras identificar a Arturo y a los caballeros, murmuró algo inaudible y se dejó caer al suelo, desfallecida.

Rose se llevó ambas manos a los labios, fuertemente impresionada.

Y el escenario volvió a cambiar.

Scorpius y Rose se vieron en la entrada al castillo. Uther bajaba corriendo las escaleras de mármol mientras que los caballeros cruzaban la plaza con Arturo y Merlín a la cabeza.

Arturo cargaba entre sus brazos a Morgana.

-¡Por Camelot! - soltó Guinevere, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Uther corrió hacia Arturo y tomó a Morgana entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, hijo. Gracias.- le dijo a Arturo.

-No hice nada, padre.- dijo Arturo.- Fue ella quien nos encontró.

Uther observó a Morgana con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al verla herida e inconsciente.

-Rápido, llamen a Gaius.- le ordenó a los soldados que lo escoltaban. – ¡Ahora!

Uther dio media vuelta con Morgana entre sus brazos y avanzó hacia el castillo seguido por Arturo. Merlín se quedó allí, en el centro de la plaza, mirando cómo ellos se la llevaban. Parecía sumamente afectado; sus labios temblaban y Scorpius notó que Merlín tenía un aspecto lastimero. Parecía haber enfermado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba contra un muro.

-Está viva….- murmuró al aire, a la nada absoluta. – Está viva…

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, débil, casi inexistente, y abrió los ojos. Éstos estaban húmedos y conmovidos. Caminó hacia la ciudad poseído por un ánimo extraño, confuso, imposible de desentrañar, mucho menos comprender.

Rose se tambaleó cuando el escenario volvió a cambiar de forma abrupta. Se sostuvo de una pared para estabilizarse y pronto notó que Scorpius y ella estaban en la casa de Gaius.

Merlín se puso de pie cuando el anciano médico real ingresó a la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó el moreno.

Gaius lo miró con escepticismo.

-Está bien.- le dijo. – Se lo he comunicado al rey ya: sus heridas son superficiales, y estaba un poco deshidratada pero nada irreparable. Necesita descansar y estará bien.

Merlín sonrió y poco a poco empezó a reír. Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro y Rose lo vio volverse un niño repentinamente. Gaius lo miró con severidad.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan feliz con esto, Merlín.- dijo el anciano. - ¿Qué pasará si Morgana decide contar sobre cómo intentaste envenenarla?

-¿Crees que lo haga?- dijo Merlín, aún sonriendo. – Yo no lo creo.

Gaius se acercó al moreno, mirándolo con dureza.

-Merlín, necesito que reacciones.- le dijo el anciano. – Necesito que hagas a un lado tus sentimientos por Lady Morgana, y pienses conmigo: Morgana no fue encontrada: ella se dejó encontrar. Si no hubiese querido ser hallada, jamás la habríamos encontrado. Morgause fue una druida, y ellos son expertos en esconderse; conocen ese bosque mejor que nadie. La pregunta clave es por qué Morgana quiso que la encontráramos. Por qué quiso volver a Camelot.

Merlín soltó aire y entornó los ojos.

-Este es su hogar, Gaius. Por supuesto que quiso regresar.

-No estás pensando con claridad, Merlín.- le dijo Gaius. – Si Morgana hubiese querido volver, ¿por qué no lo hizo antes? ¿por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo? Muchacho…no me gusta nada lo que está pasando. Me temo que la profecía del dragón está empezando a cumplirse. No me fío de Morgana.

Merlín miró a Gaius con indignación.

-Tú conoces a Morgana, la cuidaste desde que era una niña. ¿Cómo puedes perder toda la fe hacia ella ahora?

Gaius meneó la cabeza.

-Merlín, recuerda que ya una vez traicionó a Camelot y puso a todos en peligro inminente.

-Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Yo estuve allí, yo la vi, y puedo testificarlo. Estaba confundida.- dijo el moreno, enfrentándolo. – Esta vez, todo será diferente. Esta vez estaré mucho más pendiente de ella. Desde que Morgause se la llevó en lo único que he pensado es en qué pude haber hecho para que las cosas fueran diferentes, y ahora lo sé.

-Merlín…

-Debí haberle dicho que yo también tenía magia.- dijo el moreno, con firmeza. – Debí haberle hecho saber que no estaba sola, que yo podía ser su guía, su protector. Si ella hubiese tenido mi apoyo, Gaius, si ella no se hubiese sentido tan sola y desprotegida, tan asustada…nada de esto habría pasado. Yo cometí el error de negarle la ayuda que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Y pienso repararlo ahora.

Merlín se encaminó hacia la salida, pero Gaius lo detuvo.

-¡Merlín!- le gritó. - ¡No puedes decirle a Morgana que tienes magia! ¡El dragón fue claro en eso!

-El dragón puede equivocarse.- dijo Merlín, desafiante.- Esta vez, no voy a perderla, Gaius. Esta vez, voy a arreglarlo todo.

Gaius apretó el brazo de Merlín.

-Merlín, escúchame.- le pidió el anciano. – Hazlo por todo lo que he hecho por ti a lo largo de estos años: no puedo detenerte, soy demasiado viejo, pero sí puedo pedirte, suplicarte, que antes de que tomes una decisión apresurada, observes bien de cerca a Morgana. Ha pasado un año, y no sabemos si sigue siendo la misma. Tómate tu tiempo…si después de unos días sigues con la misma opinión, haz lo que sientas que debes hacer.- lo soltó lentamente. – Ni siquiera sabes si va a perdonarte por haber intentado matarla.

Merlín contuvo la respiración y algunas lágrimas se quedaron reprimidas en sus ojos azules.

-Sé que no va a perdonarme pronto.- dijo en voz baja. – Pero Morgana no es rencorosa…así no es ella.

-Temo, Merlín, que la Morgana que esté con nosotros ahora no sea más que la sombra de la que conocimos.

Merlín le dedicó una mirada ambigua a Gaius y pareció pensar en las palabras que el anciano le había dicho. Después de unos segundos, el moreno se encaminó hacia la salida. Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron.

Fue difícil seguirle el paso al mago, tenía un andar errático y acelerado mientras avanzaba hacia el castillo. Una vez adentro, atravesó varios pasillos y por un momento, Rose y Scorpius tuvieron que correr para no perderlo de vista. En una de las esquinas, Merlín chocó contra Guinevere.

-¡Merlín!- soltó la morena, llevándose una mano al pecho. Al verlo sonrió. – Disculpa que te haya arrollado, es que todo ahora está tan caótico con el regreso de Morgana…

Rose notó que Guinevere estaba muy feliz; sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era sincera, transparente. Merlín asintió.

-Todos estamos muy contentos con su regreso.- dijo el moreno.

-Justo ahora voy a su habitación, está conversando con Arturo…tiene órdenes de permanecer en cama pero una visita como la tuya no le hará mal.- Guinevere tomó a Merlín por la muñeca. – Vamos.

Merlín se frenó en seco, impidiéndole a la morena arrastrarlo con ella.

-No creo que sea pertinente.- le dijo. – Ella debe estar cansada.

-Lo está.- dijo Guinevere. – Pero le gustará verte, Merlín. Después de todo, ustedes siempre fueron muy unidos.

Guinevere volvió a halarlo con ella.

-Gwen…- insistió Merlín, frenándose.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?¿Por qué no quieres verla?- preguntó la morena mirándolo con incomprensión.

Merlín tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Scorpius pudo entenderlo inmediatamente: debía ser muy difícil para él enfrentarla después de lo sucedido entre ellos, después de haberla envenenado. Seguramente, Merlín temía encontrar en ella nada más que rechazo. De alguna forma, el moreno sabía que tardaría algún tiempo en hacerle entender a Morgana que lo que hizo, lo hizo por Camelot. Sabía que no encontraría en ella un perdón inmediato, pero ahora que tenía que enfrentarla, mirarla a los ojos luego de lo sucedido, sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

-Quiero verla.- dijo Merlín en un tono apagado pero firme. – Más que a nada, más que a nadie.

Guinevere sonrió.

-Entonces ven conmigo.

La morena haló a Merlín, y esta vez, él se dejó llevar.

-Creo que ambos sabemos hacia dónde va todo esto.- dijo Scorpius mientras caminaba con Rose tras Merlín y Guinevere.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- dijo Rose, confundida.

-Morgana.- dijo Scorpius. – Es evidente que Gaius tiene razón. Estoy seguro de que no tiene buenas intenciones. Ha regresado por algo, y apostaría lo que fuera a que no es nada bueno.

Rose miró a Scorpius con preocupación.

-¿Crees que el año fuera de Camelot la haya cambiado demasiado?- preguntó la pelirroja, temerosa de la respuesta.

-No lo sé.- dijo Scorpius. – Lo averiguaremos pronto.

La puerta de la habitación de Morgana estaba abierta. Guinevere sonrió y soltó a Merlín, entrando a la estancia. El moreno se quedó quieto en el pasillo, observando el umbral de la puerta. Inmóvil, respirando lenta y profundamente. Después de unos cuantos segundos, apretó los puños como dándose fuerzas, y caminó despacio hacia la puerta.

-Aquí vamos.- dijo Scorpius.

Merlín entró dubitativamente. Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta: Rose vio cómo Guinevere arreglaba unas flores en un jarrón, mientras que Morgana, en una bata blanca, permanecía sentada sobre la cama frente a Arturo. Los dos conversaban en voz baja y no se habían percatado de la presencia del moreno. Merlín se paralizó. El rostro de Morgana estaba algo pálido, pero parecía estar recuperando su color paulatinamente. Su cabello negro azulado, largo y ondulado, caía a lo largo de su espalda y acariciaba levemente con sus puntas la sábana de la cama. Sus manos estaban enlazadas a las de Arturo mientras parecía hablar de algo muy triste, algo que ni Rose, ni Scorpius, lograban escuchar. Merlín a penas respiraba, y sus pies permanecían anclados en el mismo lugar junto a la puerta, imposibilitados de realizar cualquier movimiento.

Rose observó el rostro de Morgana. Le pareció debilitado y triste, pero más allá, no veía otra señal de cambio. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban toda la tristeza en el mundo, y aquello la sobrecogió. Eran los mismos ojos que había visto en el cuadro de la Orden de Merlín. Unos ojos fuertes, pero inmensamente tristes, devastadores. ¿Podía tanta tristeza caber dentro de una sola persona? ¿Podía?

Arturo se acercó a Morgana y la abrazó. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos y descansando en el hombro del príncipe. Lentamente, abrió los párpados, y su mirada cayó sobre Merlín.

El moreno contuvo la respiración.

Morgana siguió abrazando a Arturo en silencio, pero sus ojos seguían prendidos de la figura del moreno. Rose no pudo percibir nada en esa mirada; le pareció hueca, vacía, nula. Podía contener muchas cosas y nada a la vez. Podía ser una máscara.

Arturo se separó de Morgana y volteó a mirar a Merlín. Sonrió.

-Me estaba preguntando cuánto te tardarías en venir.- dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie y luego le dijo a Guinevere: – Vámonos, seguro que querrán Merlín y Morgana hablar y ponerse al día.

-No es necesario.- dijo Merlín, casi inaudiblemente, evitando la mirada de Morgana, quien seguía observándolo desde la cama.

Arturo se acercó a Merlín y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilo.- le susurró. – No tienes que fingir conmigo. Sé que Morgana y tú son muy buenos amigos, sé que la has extrañado tanto como yo. – se acercó más para asegurarse de que nadie más escuchara. – Te esperaré afuera, no te demores mucho. Si mi padre se entera…bueno, ya sabes cómo es él. No cree en la amistad entre personas de distinta clase social.

Guinevere salió de la habitación y Arturo la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El silencio se volvió tan pesado, que Scorpius instintivamente se aflojó el cuello de la camisa. Merlín no se movió de su lugar, y el slytherin estaba seguro de que podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Morgana sobre él.

Rose notó que Morgana miraba al moreno de forma inexpresiva, pero en sus ojos estaba anidada esa tristeza infinita que había identificado segundos atrás, intacta, insondable. Morgana entre abrió los labios y éstos temblaron. Respiró profundo. Rose vio cómo sus ojos verdes se humedecieron.

-Sé lo que hiciste.- le dijo en un tono de voz débil. Las lágrimas parecían estar a punto de brotar de sus ojos. – Trataste de envenenarme.

Merlín la miró con dificultad. Sus ojos azules también se humedecieron.

-Nunca quise hacerlo.- soltó, casi sin aire suficiente, como si cada palabra fuera imposible de pronunciar.

Morgana tragó saliva, y Rose notó que sus manos temblaban sobre la cama. Su expresión adquirió una rigidez que hasta entonces la pelirroja jamás le había visto antes.

-Arturo se equivocó.- dijo la morena, cortando el contacto visual con Merlín, en un tono frío y distante. – Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Merlín cerró los ojos como si hubiese recibido un golpe y estuviese lidiando con el dolor. Scorpius lo vio respirar y asentir levemente. Luego abrió los ojos, los que continuaban húmedos y algo rojizos.

-Morgana…

-Puedes estar tranquilo.- dijo la morena, sin mirarlo. – Fui muy ingenua, pero créeme, he visto el mal que puede surgir cuando la magia es utilizada de forma incorrecta. Lo que pasó hace un año…no volverá a pasar.

Merlín dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Vete.- dijo Morgana, mirándolo con dureza. Una mirada árida y ajena. – De ahora en adelante, entre tú y yo, no queda nada. Regresa con Arturo, y nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Es una advertencia.

Merlín no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Morgana por mucho más tiempo y la bajó. Lentamente, caminó hacia atrás, de espaldas, y luego se volteó hasta alcanzar la puerta y salir. Scorpius tomó a Rose por el brazo y la forzó a salir también. La pelirroja mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en Morgana hasta que ya no pudo verla más.

Afuera, Arturo recibió a Merlín con una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó.

Merlín parecía ido y descompuesto, pero hizo el intento de ocultarlo y fingió una sonrisa poco creíble.

-Todo bien.- mintió.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Arturo.- Te ves…enfermo.

-Me siento algo cansado, es todo.- dijo el moreno.

-Si quieres puedes ir a descansar. Vaya, no pensé que la broma de la ropa te afectaría tanto.- dijo Arturo.

-Estoy bien, tengo mucho por hacer.

-Eres mi sirviente, si ordeno que vayas a dormir, eso es lo que harás.- dijo Arturo cruzándose de brazos.

Merlín meneó la cabeza.

-No. Nunca te hago caso.- le dijo, y caminó por el pasillo, alejándose.

-¡Merlín! ¡Regresa acá, debilucho!- gritó Arturo, y corrió tras él.

Scorpius y Rose comenzaron a seguirlos.

-Tal vez Morgana no ha cambiado tanto como creí.- dijo el slytherin. – Es decir, sin duda alguna le guarda rencor a Merlín por lo sucedido, pero parece no tener intenciones de atacar Camelot otra vez.

Rose iba a contestar, pero un fuerte dolor en su frente la hizo detenerse de forma abrupta. Scorpius se volteó y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Weasley?- le preguntó.

Rose se sostuvo la frente, y entonces, una nueva punzada la atacó haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Una imagen clara y vívida llegó a su mente: era Morgana, acostada y rodeada de velas. Todo su cuerpo sudaba y gemía mientras Morgause practicaba un hechizo que parecía extraer el veneno del cuerpo de la morena. Muy cerca, estaba Mordred, acariciando la frente de Morgana mientras ella deliraba. Rose cayó al suelo, retorciéndose; un nuevo flash de Morgana llorando y gritando llegó a ella, la imagen de Merlín apareciendo a través de la niebla, con una expresión de enfrentamiento, Morgause abrazando a Morgana, tranquilizándola; luego, vio a Mordred, Morgause, y Morgana en una gruta, Morgana haciendo fuego con sus manos, intentando dominarlo, fracasando, cayendo agotada al suelo, temblorosa, enferma. Vio a los soldados, muriendo, sosteniéndose el pecho mientras caían frente a Mordred, quien sonreía infantilmente agarrado de la mano de Morgana. Luego, escuchó la voz de Morgause: "Es la única forma…", y vio a Morgana desgarrando su propia ropa, y despeinando su propio cabello. Con una daga se cortó superficialmente alrededor de los tobillos y las muñecas. Volvió a escuchar la voz de Morgause "Hermana, por favor, no tienes que hacerlo". Vio a Morgana golpearse a sí misma en la frente con una piedra y caer al suelo, trémula. Su voz fue clara y contundente "Sí, tengo que hacerlo", dijo mientras una gota de sangre corría por su frente, sus ojos eran fríos y oscuros: "Voy a regresar".

Rose abrió los ojos como si emergiera de las profundidades de un pozo y tomó todo el aire que pudo encerrar en sus pulmones. Scorpius la sostenía entre sus brazos, y el frío del suelo caló en ella con brusquedad. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero podía ver la expresión del slytherin, quien la miraba angustiado, y adivinaba que no debió haber causado una escena agradable.

-Rose, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Scorpius, acariciándole la mejilla.

Rose fue regularizando su respiración y cerró los ojos, mareada, aturdida por las visiones que había acabado de recibir. Sus manos estaban aferradas a los brazos de Scorpius, como si de éstos dependiera su conexión con la realidad.

-Morgana ha cambiado.- murmuró, agotada, y abrió los ojos. – Ha cambiado mucho más de lo que podremos imaginar jamás…

Scorpius la miró confundido.

-Volviste a tener una visión. - afirmó el slytherin.

Rose asintió, aún aturdida y temerosa. Entonces, el escenario se transformó ante ellos. El rubio apretó a Rose contra sí, y ella se dejó sostener. Cuando todo volvió a ser estable, la pelirroja se fue soltando del slytherin y con dificultad se puso de pie. Era de noche y estaban en la entrada del bosque. Morgana apareció cubierta por un sobretodo negro, emergiendo del túnel secreto que conectaba Camelot con el exterior. Unos metros más allá, unos cabellos dorados centellearon por la luz de la luna. Morgana sonrió.

-Hermana.- dijo mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba. – No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Yo también…y no puedo siquiera empezar a describir la falta que le has hecho a Mordred. Está desolado.- dijo Morgause, y cortó el abrazo para depositar un beso sobre la frente de su hermana. – Dime, ¿ha salido todo bien?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Morgana se evaporó al instante y sus facciones se enfriaron, tensándose, convirtiéndose en piedra.

-Sí, todos creen que escapé de las malvadas garras de los hechiceros que me tenían secuestrada.- dijo en un tono lleno de desprecio. – Los muy imbéciles son incapaces de ver más allá de lo que quieren ver.

-¿Y el sirviente…Merlín? Hay que tener cuidado con él. Es mucho más despierto y peligroso que cualquiera en ese castillo.

-Por lo pronto, cree que no tengo intenciones de atacar a su venerado rey.- dijo Morgana con sequedad. – Me encargaré de él personalmente, no te preocupes, hermana.

Morgause frunció el ceño y acarició la mejilla de la morena.

-No pareces feliz, ¿a qué se debe? Todo parece estar saliendo tal cual lo planeaste.

Morgana respiró profundamente.

-Sería feliz, si no tuviera que fingir.

-¿Fingir?- repitió Morgause, algo confundida.

-Fingir que estoy agradecida de haber regresado.- dijo Morgana. Sus ojos eran tan fríos como dos témpanos de hielo. – Fingir que puedo ignorar la presencia de Merlín….cuando lo odio.

Morgause suspiró.

-Hermana…- dijo la rubia. – A mí no puedes engañarme…sé muy bien cuáles eran tus sentimientos hacia ese sirviente.

-Eran.- dijo Morgana, elevando el mentón. – Existían en el pasado, cuando no había intentado matarme para salvar a un rey como Uther Pendragon. Cuando creí que era mi amigo…- Morgana se detuvo por unos segundos, como si su mente se hubiera ausentado por unos breves instantes. - Pero ahora sé que no tengo amigos en Camelot. Solo te tengo a ti y a Mordred. Y ahora que por fin sé cuál es mi propósito nada ni nadie va a detenerme.

Morgause miró con ternura a su hermana.

-Ese chico, Merlín.- dijo la rubia. – Te hizo mucho daño.

Los ojos de Morgana se humedecieron, pero no soltaron ninguna lágrima.

-Quería ver si…al volver a verlo, encontraría en él al enemigo que he visto en mis sueños.- dijo la morena. – Pero solo veo al mismo farsante…al que finge preocuparse y ser bueno y atento; pero que sigue siendo solo un sirviente. No comprendo mi sueño; no comprendo cómo alguien como él puede resultar peligroso para mí.

Morgause adquirió un aire pensativo.

-Tal vez no sea muy poderoso. Pero tiene influencia sobre ti, Morgana. Y eso es un peligro para lo que queremos alcanzar: el asesinato del tirano, de Uther.

Morgana enfrió aún más su mirada.

-Merlín ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mí.- dijo ella, inexpresivamente.

-Pero lo tuvo antes.- insistió Morgause.

-Porque creí que yo le importaba.- dijo Morgana. Sus ojos centelleaban con indignación y rencor. – Pero ya no. A él no le importa nadie.

Morgause se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, y luego introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su sobretodo. De allí, extrajo un frasco con unas pequeñas semillas de color negro. Se lo extendió a Morgana.

-Aquí tienes lo que me pediste. Una de éstas en la bebida del rey de forma diaria y pronto lo tendremos enfermo…lo suficientemente decaído para que muera de cualquier virus insignificante, y lo consideren muerte natural.

Morgana tomó el frasco entre sus manos y lo observó sin expresar sentimiento alguno. Rose estaba impactada con el odio y el rencor que vivía dentro de la morena, y podía sentirlo. Era como una masa pesada en el centro de su estómago, una masa pesada y ardiente.

-Hermana.- dijo Morgause. – Creo que debo decirte que…cuando Uther empiece a debilitarse, no será nada extraño que los reinos enemigos intenten aprovechar la fragilidad de Camelot para tomarse la ciudad. Así que, si quieres proteger a alguien allí adentro, será mejor que me lo hagas saber desde ahora…

Morgana tragó saliva e introdujo el frasco en el bolsillo de su sobretodo negro. Permaneció callada durante algunos segundos, pensativa, lejana.

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo amigos en Camelot.- dijo la bruja, finalmente, y sus ojos se llenaron de rencor y algo que a Rose le pareció bastante similar al dolor. – La ciudad puede caerse a pedazos en lo que a mí respecta. Lo único que quiero es que Uther pague por todo lo que le ha hecho a las personas como yo. Y me iré contra cualquiera que intente impedírmelo. Cualquiera.

Scorpius apretó los puños. No podría creer que esa Morgana tan fría y desinteresada por la vida de los otros fuese la misma que había abandonado Camelot hacía un año atrás. ¿Podía alguien en verdad cambiar tanto? ¿Podía el dolor transformar a una persona que antes había sido inocente, delicada y tierna en un ser completamente insensible? Mientras más observaba a Morgana, más se impresionaba al encontrar tanto odio dentro de ella. Era como si albergara todo el odio del mundo en sus ojos esmeralda.

El escenario se transformó nuevamente, y Rose y Scorpius se vieron en la casa de Gaius. Merlín pulía un pedazo de madera en silencio, concentrado en su trabajo. Gaius ingresó a la estancia con una bolsa llena de víveres.

-Merlín, creí que estarías en el castillo.- dijo el anciano. – Debemos apresurarnos, la cena en honor al regreso de Morgana será dentro de poco.

Merlín continuó mirando la madera que pulía con detenida atención.

-¿Sabes que la madera es un excelente canalizador?- le dijo al anciano. – Es decir, absorbe el calor de forma asombrosa, y reacciona fácilmente a los cambios de temperatura.

Gaius miró a Merlín, confundido.

-Pues…sí. No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso.

-Es solo que he estado pensando en lo difícil que es direccionar la magia cuando la utilizamos. Especialmente cuando se tiene poderes como los de Morgana. Tal vez si construyo un artefacto que la ayude a canalizar sus poderes, ya no tendría que estar tan asustada de ellos.- dijo Merlín.

Gaius suspiró.

-Y crees que la madera servirá.- dijo el anciano, dubitativo.

-Sí, creo que sí.- dijo Merlín, analizándola. – Solo que aún no descubro cómo.

Gaius dejó la bolsa de víveres sobre un mesón y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Hablaste con Lady Morgana?- le preguntó.

Merlín adquirió un semblante decaído que intentó ocultar poniéndose de pie y abandonando la madera sobre la mesa.

-Se podría decir que sí.- dijo el moreno.

-¿Y?- preguntó Gaius.

-Y todo sucedió tal cual lo esperaba: aún no me perdona lo que sucedió. Pero lo hará, estoy convencido.

-Merlín…

-Y puedes estar tranquilo, Gaius.- dijo el moreno. – Me aseguró que no tiene intención alguna de volver a poner a Camelot en riesgo.

-Y tú le creíste.- dijo Gaius.

Merlín suspiró.

-No tengo ninguna razón para dudar de ella.

Gaius meneó la cabeza.

-Estás ciego.- le dijo. – Solo espero que tu ceguera no sea eterna, y que estés pendiente de ella. La vida de Arturo depende de eso.

-Morgana jamás lastimaría a Arturo.- dijo Merlín, decidido. – Es como su hermano.

Scorpius soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Si supiera lo equivocado que está respecto a ella.

Rose miró a Scorpius reprobatoriamente.

-Merlín es el único que tiene fe en ella aún. ¿Es que acaso nadie puede entender por lo que Morgana ha tenido que pasar?- soltó Rose, indignada.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

-Rose, la Morgana que conocimos ya no existe.- le dijo con firmeza. – Se ha transformado en la bruja de la cual los libros hablan. No estaban tan equivocados después de todo.

Rose miró con incredulidad al slytherin.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le soltó. – Es verdad que ha cambiado, y es verdad que está yendo por el camino equivocado pero no puedes obviar por todo lo que ella ha tenido que pasar. Morgana vivió con miedo, aterrada de ser llevada a la guillotina durante años, incapaz de comprender lo que le pasaba a su propio cuerpo, aterrada de sus propios poderes. Ni Arturo, ni Guinevere realmente estuvieron a su lado cuando lo necesitaba; solo fueron espectadores despreocupados del asunto. Y Merlín, la única persona en la que ella confiaba…la persona por la que ella sentía algo especial, intentó matarla. – los ojos de Rose se humedecieron, conmovidos por la situación de Morgana.- No conforme con eso, sufrió dolorosas curaciones del veneno, y tuvo que afrontar una pesadilla en la que la única persona que confiaba era su peor enemigo. Vio cómo asesinaban a las personas como ella, una tras otra, sin piedad, sin la más mínima gota de compasión. ¿Cómo puedes decir que es la bruja de la cual los libros hablan? Los libros no dicen nada de ella, no hablan de lo que la llevó a convertirse en esta persona fría. Fue culpa de todos los que están en este castillo que ella cambiara tanto. Fue culpa de todos.

Scorpius guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, podía notar lo mucho que el tema le afectaba a Rose. Era evidente que sentía empatía por Morgana, y debía admitir que lo que había dicho tenía su dosis de verdad: Morgana era el resultado de las cosas terribles que le habían tocado vivir. Siendo tan frágil, tan inocente y sensible, los golpes que recibió lograron herirla de forma tan profunda que la marcaron para siempre y la transformaron en la persona que era ahora. Rose tenía razón: no se podía obviar ese lado de la verdad.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sentía una presión en la garganta, una presión incómoda e intensa.

- Puedo sentirla, Scorpius.- le dijo, llevándose una mano a la garganta. – Puedo sentir lo que hay dentro de ella…y cuando lo siento…solo tengo ganas de llorar.- Rose abrió los ojos, y éstos estaban taciturnos. – No puedes imaginar el dolor que hay dentro de Morgana.- le dijo. – No puedes imaginar cuánto sufre.

Scorpius asintió, pensativo.

-Creo que de algún modo hemos desarrollado empatía con Merlín y Morgana. Yo también puedo sentirlo a él.

Rose se llevó una mano a la cabeza y respiró profundo.

-Yo sé lo que es vivir con miedo de tus propios poderes.- le dijo al rubio. – Y eso que mi situación no es tan difícil como la de Morgana. No puedo imaginar lo sola que se debe haber sentido.

Scorpius cortó el contacto visual con Rose y miró por el cristal de una de las ventanas de la sala. Los habitantes de Camelot paseaban por las calles, y a Scorpius le pareció extraño: cada una de esas personas que veía transitar por las calles del reino habían muerto hacía muchos años atrás. Y sin embargo, él estaba allí, mirándolos, siendo testigo de su pequeña y rápida existencia en el mundo.

-Una vez…- dijo Scorpius.-… mi madre me dijo que la soledad puede transformar a las personas en un reflejo de ésta. En un vacío.- el slytherin se volteó para mirar a Rose nuevamente a los ojos. – Entiendo lo que dices, Rose. Pero me temo que este es tan solo el comienzo de la transformación de Morgana. No puedes olvidar que fue ella quien mató a Merlín.

Rose meneó la cabeza.

-No lo olvido.- le dijo, mirándolo con firmeza. – Pero no lo creo.

-No te entiendo.- dijo el rubio.

-La historia que estamos presenciando…debe haber una razón por la cual la estamos reviviendo.- dijo Rose.- Yo tengo fe en Morgana. Creo que a pesar de todo, hay algo que ella quiso que nosotros sepamos y por eso creó estos anillos.

-Rose…

-Creo que la muerte de Merlín no sucedió como todos creen. – Creo que hay algo que estamos destinados a descubrir aquí.

El escenario volvió a transformarse y tanto Rose como Scorpius se vieron en un gran salón lleno de hombres y mujeres con vestidos y trajes elegantes y suntuosos. Uther, quien encabezaba una mesa, se puso de pie y todos guardaron silencio.

-Los convoqué a todos porque quería festejar con ustedes, el suceso que me devolvió la felicidad y la tranquilidad después de tantos meses de angustia y desesperación: el regreso Lady Morgana.

Uther le extendió la mano a Morgana, quien había permanecido sentada junto a él y ella la tomó, sonriente, poniéndose de pie. Scorpius entre abrió los labios: estaba bellísima. Usaba un vestido rojo que contrastaba con su cabello negro y su piel blanca, y sus labios también estaban pintados de ese color. Gran parte de las miradas masculinas del salón estaban fijas en ella.

-Todos te extrañamos infinitamente, Morgana.- dijo Uther. – ¡Brindo por tu regreso!

Todos en el salón levantaron las copas. Arturo y Guinevere sonreían mientras hacían chocar las suyas. Rose notó que Merlín estaba en una esquina junto a los sirvientes y conversaba animadamente con una muchacha de cabello corto y oscuro con traje de mucama.

Uther abrazó a Morgana entre los aplausos de alegría en el salón. Scorpius pudo ver, desde donde estaba ubicado, cómo a las espaldas del rey Morgana luchaba por mantener una sonrisa falsa. Sus ojos verdes miraban al techo, como si estuviera deseando salir de allí y alejarse lo más pronto posible de Uther Pendragon. Cuando el abrazo terminó, Morgana volvió a su actitud afable y a vestir su rostro de una felicidad que no sentía. Tan pronto Uther se dio la vuelta para conversar con los nobles que lo rodeaban, la morena se sentó nuevamente y su sonrisa se evaporó de forma instantánea. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y al comprobar que nadie estaba observándola, estiró su mano hacia la copa del rey. En su dedo estaba la pequeña semilla, y con un movimiento grácil y rápido la dejó caer dentro de la copa de oro.

-Morgana no sabes la felicidad que has traído a todos con tu regreso.- dijo Guinevere, sentándose a su lado. – El reino entero estuvo conmocionado con tu rapto. Nunca dejamos de buscarte.

Morgana esbozó una sonrisa vacía y miró a Guinevere de arriba debajo de forma rápida y casi imperceptible.

-Lo sé.- dijo la morena. – Yo también estuve deseando volver por mucho tiempo…- adquirió un aire pensativo, pero pronto despejó sus ideas y miró fijamente a Guinevere. - ¿Y Arturo?

Guinevere lo buscó con la mirada por el salón.

-No lo sé, ya sabes como es. No le gustan este tipo de reuniones.- dijo la castaña, hasta que detuvo la vista en Merlín. – Quizás Merlín sepa…aunque, prefiero no interrumpir su charla con Iselda.

Rose notó que los ojos verdes de Morgana se clavaron en la mucama que conversaba con Merlín. Los dos sonreían y parecían llevarse bastante bien. Morgana levantó ligeramente el mentón y sus ojos se sesgaron.

-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó a Guinevere.

-Es nueva, entró hace unos pocos meses. Se encarga de ayudar a Merlín con las cosas de Arturo. Ya sabes, cosas más domésticas.

-No sabía que Merlín había ascendido de rango.- dijo Morgana mientras se apoyaba contra la silla. Sus ojos seguían clavados en Merlín e Iselda.

Guinevere sonrió.

-No ha ascendido técnicamente. Pero ya sabes que Arturo lo tiene en muy alta estima, aunque lo niegue.- dijo le castaña. – Lo ha liberado de ciertas labores incómodas.

-Ya veo.- comentó Morgana, llevándose la copa de vino a los labios. – Muchas cosas han cambiado en mi ausencia.

Rose contuvo la respiración cuando Uther se llevó la copa a la boca, sonriendo, mientras charlaba con los nobles. Morgana lo observó beber el vino hasta acabarlo por completo y esbozó una sonrisa tenue que disimuló al instante.

-Morgana quiere verlo muerto, por sobre todas las cosas.- murmuró Rose a Scorpius, sosteniéndose el pecho, interpretando lo que recibía por parte de la bruja. – Tiene rabia…una ira por dentro…tan grande…- cerró los ojos. – Puedo sentirla y es demasiado…la está consumiendo.

Scorpius recorrió el salón con la mirada y luego posó sus ojos en Uther, quien parecía no sentirse del todo bien. El efecto de la primera semilla había sido inmediato; sutil, pero veloz.

-Esto no pinta bien, Rose.- dijo Scorpius. – Merlín tiene que enterarse de esto ya, o será demasiado tarde.

El escenario volvió a cambiar y tanto Rose como Scorpius se vieron esta vez en el comedor real. La luz del sol atravesaba los cristales e iluminaba el lugar. Uther encabezaba la mesa y a su lado derecho estaba Morgana. Al izquierdo estaba Arturo, seguido de Guinevere. Sobre la mesa había un regalo.

-Vamos, princesa.- dijo Uther a Guinevere. – Abre el regalo de Arturo.

Guinevere sonrió tímidamente y acercó la caja de madera que yacía en el centro de la mesa.

-Merlín, sírvenos vino.- dijo Uther.

Merlín se acercó con la jarra hacia el vaso del rey y lo llenó, luego se acercó al de Morgana. Mientras el vino empezaba a llenar su copa, la morena lo tumbó con el codo, regando todo el contenido en el suelo.

-Qué tonta soy…- dijo, llevándose una mano a los labios.

Uther rió.

-Fue solo un accidente.- comentó.

Merlín se dispuso a limpiar, pero entonces Morgana intervino:

-Merlín, eres el sirviente de Arturo, no te compete hacer esto.- dijo la morena. – Me estaba preguntando si…podría yo también tener una mucama personal.- dijo Morgana, mirando a Uther. – Una que me ayude y me haga compañía de vez en cuando. Estoy celosa de Arturo.

Uther miró a Morgana a los ojos. Ella tenía una expresión sumisa.

-¿Eso te haría feliz?- le preguntó.

Morgana sonrió.

-Sí.- afirmó con suavidad.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces que así sea. Te asignaremos a Dora, es excelente y…

-Quiero a Iselda.

Merlín frunció el ceño, algo confundido y sorprendido a la vez por la petición tan explícita de Morgana. Scorpius notó que el moreno se había dado cuenta de inmediato que el accidente con la copa de vino no había sido en lo absoluto un accidente. Sin embargo, parecía estar acostumbrado. Scorpius se preguntó si no era la primera vez que Morgana lo incomodaba así en público. Después de todo, a veces los saltos en el tiempo eran algo extendidos. Desde la fiesta de bienvenida a Morgana a ese momento, podrían muy bien haber pasado algunos días.

-Iselda…- murmuró Uther. – Es la chica nueva…pero ella está asignada a Arturo, tengo entendido.

Morgana bajó la mirada.

-Es solo que, ella es joven y…Arturo ya tiene a Merlín. Puede quedarse con Dora…a menos que sea un inconveniente…

-No lo es.- dijo Arturo, cruzándose de brazos. – Al menos no por mi parte.

-Entonces es un hecho. Iselda será tu mucama personal desde hoy mismo.- dijo Uther.

Morgana sonrió y Merlín la observó con incomprensión mientras llenaba las copas de Arturo y Guinevere. La castaña extrajo de la caja un collar de grandes rubíes.

-Por Camelot…- soltó ella, casi sin aliento al observar la joya. – Yo…no puedo aceptarlo.

-Por favor, no seas ridícula. Serás la futura esposa de Arturo.- dijo Uther. - Él mismo tuvo la idea de dártelo. Perteneció a su madre, que en paz descanse.

Guinevere clavó sus ojos miel en Arturo, quien fingía desinterés y jugaba con la comida. Ella sonrió.

Entonces, Uther empezó a toser.

Morgana contuvo una sonrisa.

-¿Papá, estás bien?- le preguntó Arturo.

Uther elevó su mano en el aire y tosió tres veces más, luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Estoy bien, es solo un resfriado seguramente.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Y fue en ese momento cuando colapsó.

Uther cayó al suelo, desfallecido y tan pálido como un cadáver. Morgana y Guinevere se pusieron de pie bruscamente, y Arturo saltó fuera de la mesa hacia su padre. Los soldados que custodiaban la puerta abandonaron sus puestos de inmediato.

-Llamen a Gaius.- ordenó Arturo. - ¡Ahora!

Merlín fue el primero en correr fuera del salón en busca del anciano médico real. Morgana lo vio salir con una expresión fría y ajena a la preocupación de todos.

Rose pestañeó y se vio junto a Scorpius en otro lugar. Era una habitación grande y bastante suntuosa. Uther Pendragon descansaba en una cama mientras Gaius lo examinaba atentamente. Unos metros más allá estaban Arturo y Morgana, esperando algún diagnóstico.

Scorpius miró a Rose repentinamente.

-Hay algo que quiero saber.- le dijo.

Rose le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó.

Scorpius dio un paso hacia ella.

-Quisiera saber por qué has estado evitándome toda la noche.- dijo el rubio atravesándola con la mirada.

Rose volteó y fijó sus ojos azules en la figura de Uther.

-No es nada, Malfoy.- le dijo ella. – No lo entenderías.

-Pruébame.- le dijo Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero.- dijo Rose, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Scorpius la tomó de la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vamos Weasley, creí haberte enseñado ya a ser honesta conmigo.- le dijo el slytherin.

-No soy una mascota a la que puedas enseñarle cómo comportarse, Malfoy.- le dijo ella, soltándose de él.

-Parece que últimamente no soportas que te toque.- le dijo Scorpius en un tono duro.

Rose lo miró esta vez, de forma voluntaria.

-Sabes muy bien por qué es eso.- le dijo sonrojándose.- Ya te lo expliqué en tu casa. No sé qué es lo que me está pasando, y contrario a ti, yo no puedo controlarlo bien.

Scorpius intensificó su mirada.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo puedo controlarlo, Weasley?

Rose miró a Scorpius en silencio durante algunos segundos. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le estaba tratando de decir, pero de repente, se sintió acalorada e intimidada.

Scorpius dio un paso hacia ella, cortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Rose se paralizó. Sus narices se rozaron.

-Que yo haga el esfuerzo de no abusar de ti, Weasley, no significa que tenga mayor control; solo que tengo mayor responsabilidad.- le dijo, penetrándola con la mirada. – Soy un hombre. Te aseguro que tengo menor control sobre mis deseos que tú.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y volteó, acalorada, intentando ignorar la situación.

Por suerte, la voz de Gaius se elevó sobre la habitación acabando con su tormento:

-El rey está estable, por ahora.- dijo el anciano, mirando a Arturo. – No sé bien a qué se debe su actual debilidad. Es como si…su sistema de defensas hubiera caído. Le recetaré unas pociones que iré a hacer en este preciso instante, y esperemos que mejore.

-Gracias, Gaius.- dijo Arturo, con un semblante de angustia.

Gaius caminó hacia la salida de la habitación y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta. Arturo suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Morgana se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de Uther, y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Arturo, ¿te molesta si me quedo un rato más con él?- dijo Morgana, en un tono que aparentaba preocupación. – No puedo creer que se enferme ahora…él nunca dejó de buscarme cuando me raptaron. Quisiera que…él pudiera sentir mi apoyo.

Scorpius soltó una risa de incredulidad. No podía concebir cómo Morgana lograba engañar tan bien a todos. Los tenía en la palma de su mano.

Arturo asintió.

-Iré a encargarme de cancelar la reuniones de estrategia de hoy. Será mejor que papá descanse.- le dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa de consentimiento.

Luego, caminó hacia la salida.

La sonrisa de Morgana se fue evaporando conforme el príncipe se fue alejando, y cuando éste abandonó la habitación, la morena soltó la mano de Uther dejándola caer bruscamente sobre la cama. Los ojos verdes de la morena se clavaron en el rey, y Rose vio en ellos un odio infinito, profundo, eterno.

-¿Qué se siente ser ahora el débil e indefenso, Uther Pendragon?- le preguntó en un tono frío y a la vez, lleno de rabia. Levemente se inclinó hacia el oído del rey, y le susurró: – Así se sintieron todos los niños, hombres y mujeres que llevaste a la hoguera durante más de veinte años. Ojalá en los últimos momentos de tu asquerosa vida veas sus rostros y sientas la misma repulsión que siento ahora hacia tu miserable vida.

Tras pronunciar éstas palabras, Morgana se alejó de Uther y se puso de pie. De su escote sacó el frasco que Morgause le había entregado, y lo abrió.

-Va a colocar una semilla en su vaso de agua.- dijo Rose.

Scorpius tomó a Rose por el brazo.

-Mira.- le dijo, haciéndola girar hacia la puerta.

Los ojos de Rose vieron la mirada azul oceánica de Merlín, quien espiaba en el el marco de la puerta entre abierta. El moreno frunció el ceño mientras veía cómo Morgana colocaba una pequeña semilla negra dentro de la copa del rey. Luego, la vio guardarse en el escote un frasco de no más de tres centímetros de largo.

Morgana se arregló el vestido y caminó hacia la salida.

Merlín se apartó de la puerta de inmediato.

Rose contuvo la respiración. Morgana salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Segundos después, ésta volvió a abrirse. Merlín ingresó a la estancia del rey. Al parecer, ella no lo había visto.

-Merlín va a descubrirla.- dijo Scorpius.

Rose tragó saliva. El moreno caminó hacia el velador del rey y tomó la copa de agua entre sus manos. De allí, extrajo la semilla que empezaba a disolverse con el líquido y la observó acercándola a su rostro. No parecía reconocer su naturaleza, pero Scorpius pudo sentir la duda creciendo dentro de la mente de Merlín: sabía que algo no andaba nada bien.

El moreno apretó la semilla en su puño cerrado y salió resuelto de la habitación. Scorpius y Rose intercambiaron rápidas miradas y corrieron tras de él.

Los tres atravesaron pasillos, bajaron escaleras, hasta salir del castillo y emerger a la luz del día en la ciudad del Camelot. Merlín avanzaba apresurado, poseído por las dudas y a la vez, a paso firme. Rose y Scorpius reconocieron el camino que estaban haciendo al instante: iban a la cárcel subterránea del dragón.

Cuando Merlín alcanzó fría entrada de hierro de la cárcel, se detuvo por primera vez, agitado, respirando entre cortadamente, y cerró los ojos. Se dio media vuelta y rehízo el camino pero se detuvo a sí mismo, abrió los ojos, caminó de regreso hacia la puerta y colocó su mano sobre ésta.

La puerta se abrió.

Scorpius sentía la confusión en Merlín, podía percibir el miedo que tenía de descubrir lo que aquella semilla era. Sin embargo, sabía que debía desentrañar el asunto, fuera cual fuera la verdad que se escondiera tras éste.

Rose y Scorpius entraron con Merlín a la oscuridad de esa catatumba. Bajaron las escaleras que ya conocían sin problema alguno, tratando de igualársele a Merlín en la total oscuridad. El moreno encendió una de las antorchas a medio camino y siguió avanzando. Pronto, las escaleras llegaron a su fin.

Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en el vacío, la gran oscuridad que inundaba el espacio de la celda.

-¡Sal de allí Vesporg!- gritó Merlín. – ¡Sabes muy bien que estoy aquí, te ordeno que salgas!

Un gruñido monstruoso surgió de la oscuridad, y pronto, unas escamas plateadas y unos ojos amarillos emergieron de la negrura del espacio.

-Con cuánta pretenciosidad dices poder ordenarme cosas, joven mago.- dijo el dragón en un tono peligroso. – Si no fuera por las cadenas que me atan, no tendrías el valor de desafiarme como lo haces.

Merlín pareció no escucharlo, extendió su mano hacia el dragón y la abrió. En el centro de su palma descansaba la semilla negra.

-Qué es esto.- le preguntó en un tono autoritario.

-No sé para qué quieres que te lo diga.- dijo el dragón milenario. – Si en el fondo, sabes muy bien qué es.

Scorpius vio cómo los ojos de Merlín bajaban la guardia y se humedecían. Por un momento, bajó la mirada, pero luego la volvió a elevar poseído por una fuerza desconocida.

-¡Dime qué es esta semilla!- le gritó Merlín.

El dragón echó un vapor caliente y ácido por su boca que llenó el lugar de un olor a quemado.

-Es una semilla capaz de matar a la criatura más fuerte sobre la tierra, si es administrada en dosis diarias, durante determinado tiempo.- dijo el dragón. - ¿He satisfecho tu sed de conocimiento, o también quieres saber desde cuándo la bruja está colocando esas semillas en la copa del rey?

Merlín cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Lentamente, fue bajando la mano hasta dejar caer la semilla al suelo. Apretó los puños.

-Te lo advertí, joven mago.- dijo el dragón.- Y ahora, es demasiado tarde.

Merlín retrocedió hasta golpearse de espaldas contra el muro rocoso de la cueva. Cuando abrió los ojos, éstos estaban manchados por la decepción y la angustia.

-Yo hice lo que me pediste. La envenené.- le dijo al dragón.

-¿A quién quieres engañar con eso, muchacho?- dijo Vesporg. – Nunca tuviste la verdadera intención de matarla. Si hubiese sido así, ella estaría muerta ahora. Por el contrario, dejaste que su hermana se la llevara y la curara. Esperabas que pudiera sanarla. Fallaste. Ahora la bruja…

-¡No la llames así maldita sea!- gritó Merlín descontrolado.

Vesporg se mantuvo en silencio y Merlín se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Perdóname.- dijo Merlín, en voz baja.

El dragón se acomodó, cubriéndose con sus alas.

-La bruja está infectada por el odio y el rencor.- le dijo. – Y el odio y la rabia que siente, son sus más grandes móviles.

-Ella no era así…- dijo Merlín, meneando la cabeza y con la mirada perdida en el vacío. – Ella era incapaz de odiar a nadie…

-Joven mago, escucha lo que voy a decir:- dijo el dragón. – Las personas más inocentes, más frágiles, son también las más susceptibles a convertirse en la soledad, el dolor y el odio que reciben. Lady Morgana estuvo siempre destinada, desde su nacimiento, a ser sensible y frágil, y fácilmente corruptible.

-Corruptible…

-Lo que la bruja ha vivido, ha sido mucho más de lo que ha podido soportar. Y tu intento fallido de asesinato, rompió toda conexión entre ella y el mundo de Camelot.- dijo el dragón. – La bruja estaba enamorada de ti, muchacho. Y fue su primer amor quien quiso acabar con su vida. Nada, después de eso, será igual para ella.

Merlín continuaba apoyado contra el muro, derrotado, agobiado por el peso de una verdad terrible. Sus ojos azules se fijaron nuevamente en Vesporg, húmedos, rojizos.

-Creí…- dijo con voz débil, pero luego recogió fuerzas y levantó el tono. – Yo creí…que porque ella y yo tenemos magia, éramos iguales.

-Lo son, de cierta forma.- dijo el dragón.

-No.- dijo Merlín, esta vez con firmeza. – Yo nunca seré como ella. Nunca asesinaré con la excusa de obtener justicia. Nunca permitiré que mi odio sea más fuerte que mi necesidad de proteger a quienes quiero.

-Lo que dices, define quién eres, joven mago.- dijo el dragón. – Ya te lo dije antes: estás destinado a grandes cosas. Sin ti, toda una era se iría a picada. Sin ti, el mundo jamás llegará a ser lo que debe ser.- Vesporg soltó un poco de fuego y humo de su hocico y miró a Merlín fijamente. – Tú eres un lado de la moneda, y Morgana es el otro: ella es la oscuridad de tu luz; el odio de tu amor. Me temo que sus futuros, de ahora en adelante, estarán unidos para siempre. El tiempo en el que pudiste haberte librado de ella, pasó. Es tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Merlín se despegó del muro y miró a Vesporg con una actitud renovada.

-No.- dijo él, resuelto. – No importan cuáles sean mis sentimientos por Morgana, voy a detenerla.

-¿Vas a matarla?- preguntó Vesporg.

Merlín meneó la cabeza.

-Eso me haría igual que ella.- dijo él. – Además, no puedo hacerlo.- admitió. – Pero viviré respirando sobre su cuello si es necesario. Seré su más grande obstáculo. No la dejaré vencer. Lo juro.

Merlín se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras de vuelta al mundo exterior, pero la voz de Vesporg lo detuvo.

-Una cosa más, joven mago.- dijo el dragón. – No permitas que la bruja se entere de tus sentimientos hacia ella, mucho menos de tus poderes. Su desconocimiento de éstas dos verdades es lo que ahora te da ventaja sobre ella. En el momento en el que la bruja descubra que contrario a lo que ella piensa, la amas y tienes magia, usará estos conocimientos en tu contra. Se aprovechará de tu debilidad hacia ella.

Merlín asintió, comprendiendo, y respiró profundo antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Rose miró a Scorpius con un semblante conmovido y preocupado.

-No es justo.- le dijo. – Todo esto…es demasiado cruel. Lo que dice Vesporg…todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos…Es como si Merlín y Morgana hubiesen estado destinados a ser enemigos desde siempre sin que pudieran hacer nada para impedirlo.

Scorpius, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, le devolvió la mirada a Rose.

-Creo que ya están desafiando ese destino al sentir lo que sienten.- le dijo.

-Pero ese sentimiento no tiene futuro.- dijo la pelirroja, y entonces, como por una revelación involuntaria, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hablando de Merlín y de Morgana, sino también de ella y sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius. Guardó silencio, enmudecida por la realización de las similitudes que había creado en su cabeza. Intentó continuar con su idea inicial: - Morgana piensa que a Merlín no siente nada hacia ella, y probablemente nunca sepa lo mucho que él la quiere.

-Quizás eso también ayudó a su cambio.- dijo Scorpius.- Sentir que a nadie le importas puede hacer que empieces a odiar a aquellos que no te corresponden, y que te han hecho sufrir con su indiferencia.

-Sí…- murmuró Rose. – Es posible…

La pelirroja se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero entonces, Scorpius la tomó por el brazo, deteniéndola.

-Espera.- le dijo.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius estaban clavados en ella, y por unos segundos, Rose se perdió en ellos olvidándolo todo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la gryffindoriana, suavemente.

Scorpius se humedeció los labios. Rose contuvo la respiración. ¿En verdad era necesario que hiciera eso?, pensó.

-He estado pensando.- dijo el rubio. – Y hay algo que me confunde, y espero puedas aclararme.

-No entiendo…- murmuró Rose, cada vez más intimidada por la mirada del slytherin.

Scorpius se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Has estado evitando que te toque toda la noche, y dijiste que era por lo que ambos sabemos nos está pasando.- dijo el rubio. – Pero, mientras estamos aquí, Rose, nuestros cuerpos están ausentes. Así que me pregunto, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Rose cortó el contacto visual volteando el rostro y cerró los ojos. No, no podía responderle, no iba a responderle. Si Scorpius estaba a punto de descubrirlo todo, pues que lo hiciera, pero ella no iba a decirle en voz alta cuál era su temor: no iba a decirle que temía que él supiera lo que ella sentía. No podía.

Scorpius la haló más hacia él. Quería que ella se lo dijera, ya lo intuía, ya lo sospechaba; pero quería oírlo salir de sus labios húmedos y tibios. Quería que ella lo admitiera de una buena vez.

Rose tembló.

-Dímelo, Rose.- le susurró casi en el oído, imperativamente, casi exigiéndoselo.

Rose abrió los ojos y lo miró débil pero firmemente.

-Puedes meterte dentro de mi cabeza y de mis sentimientos, pero no puedes obligarme a decírtelos.- le dijo, desafiante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Si tan bueno eres leyéndome, entonces, ¿es que acaso no sabes ya la respuesta a tu pregunta?

Scorpius guardó silencio y continuó mirándola con intensidad. Rose notó en sus ojos, una especie de claridad, como si el slytherin hubiera entendido todo de repente.

Y entonces, el lugar se disolvió ante ellos.

Rose abrió los ojos y la luz del sol la cegó. Contuvo un grito y se sacó rápidamente el anillo. Su dedo ardía intensamente, como si hubiese estado sumergido en lava. Lo sostuvo contra su pecho, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar y despertar a sus primas. Entonces, la sábana que la cubría por completo corrió hacia el suelo. Frente a ella estaba Lily, mirándola con algo de pesadez y somnolencia.

-Despierta, ya es hora.- le dijo, y se dio la vuelta para seguir despertando a las demás.

Rose miró el reloj: eran las siete de la mañana. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. La discusión con Scorpius aún la atormentaba. ¿Habría descubierto ya la verdad de sus sentimientos por él? ¿Se burlaría de ella? Todo lo que había vivido durante la noche, todo lo que había visto y escuchado aún pululaba dentro de su cabeza. Las interrogantes solo habían incrementado: ¿qué haría Merlín tras conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Morgana? ¿Cómo lograría detenerla? ¿Seguía Morgana enamorada de Merlín?

Rose respiró profundo. Sí, estaba casi segura de que la morena seguía amándolo. Podía sentirla, podía entender sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, el amor podía fácilmente transformarse en muchos otros sentimientos. Y Rose no estaba convencida de que Morgana pudiera ver el límite entre su amor y su odio, en lo absoluto. A pesar de eso, Rose sabía que la morena no estaba del todo perdida: mientras dentro de Morgana aún existieran sentimientos, aún cabía la esperanza de que abriera los ojos y se desprendiera de toda la rabia y el rencor que guardaba hacia todo y hacia todos.

Lily descargó un almohadazo sobre Lucy.

-¡Por Merlín, despierten o vamos a perder el tren!

**6.-**

El camino al andén 9 ¾ estaba lleno. Mujeres, hombres, niños y adolescentes abarrotaban el lugar comprando boletos y avanzando en busca de sus vagones. Albus, Lily, Harry y Ginny fueron los penúltimos en llegar al muro del andén. Atrás de ellos, iban Hermione, Rose y Hugo.

- Por favor, cuídense.- dijo Ginny dándole un beso a Albus y a Lily. - ¿Si?

Lily bufó.

-No mamá, arriesgaré mi vida cada vez que pueda, y también la de Albus. Y la de todos mis primos. – dijo la pelirroja, tomando su baúl y corriendo hacia el muro del andén. Lo atravesó sin problemas.

Albus le sonrió a Ginny y a Harry.

-Estaré pendiente de ella.- les dijo.

Harry lo despeinó.

-Estoy seguro de eso.- le dijo.

Unos metros más atrás caminaban Hermione, Hugo y Rose. Ron no había podido ir a despedir a sus hijos pues había tenido una diligencia urgente en el Ministerio de Magia. Una bastante secreta, asumió Rose, pues su madre no especificó de qué se trataba y cuando Hugo intentó indagar en el asunto ella evadió el tema.

-Adiós mamá.- dijo Hugo, y corrió hacia el muro con su baúl.

Rose suspiró. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar con su madre tras la última discusión que tuvieron en la cocina de la madriguera, y francamente, se sentía algo incómoda al lado de ella desde que supo que le ocultaba cosas importantes respecto a la situación en el mundo mágico y Exus.

Hermione miró a su hija.

-Rose, no quisiera que nos despidamos en malos términos.- empezó la castaña. – Eres mi hija. Esto es ridículo.

Rose miró al suelo.

-Mamá…- comenzó ella. – Yo solo quisiera saber la verdad. Quisiera que tú y papá me dijeran qué es lo que está pasando.

Hermione tragó saliva y dejó de mirar a Rose.

-No puedo, lo siento.- le dijo.

Rose tomó su baúl y miró a su madre antes de partir.

-Está bien.- le dijo. – Lo descubriré sola. Hasta pronto.

La pelirroja corrió hacia el muro y lo atravesó.

La acumulación de personas intentando entrar al tren era impresionante. Rose estaba aturdida por la multitud, y tras dejar el baúl en el sector de embarque, trató de abrirse paso hacia el interior del vagón. Allí, entre el gentío, sintió cómo alguien la tomaba de la mano.

Tardó en voltear y darse cuenta de quién era, pero incluso desde antes supo quién no era: Scorpius. El contacto con la persona que la tomó de la mano, no le produjo absolutamente nada. No podía ser el slytherin.

-Rose.- dijo Vladimir sonriéndole. – He querido hablar contigo desde hace algún tiempo, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. ¿Tienes un momento?

Rose lo miró algo sorprendida y luego, sintió algo extraño. Un calor intenso recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de esa sensación, fuente que estaba segura no debía encontrarse demasiado lejos.

Y entonces, lo vio.

Scorpius estaba a unos metros, avanzando para entrar al tren con Megara y Alexander. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en ella con una intensidad que le erizó la piel. Rose le sostuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos, prendida de esos ojos metálicos que siempre lograban atraparla contra su voluntad. Scorpius miró despectivamente a Vladimir, y luego sus ojos pasaron brevemente por sus manos sujetadas, después regresó a mirar a Rose. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera.

Rose pestañeó varias veces. No, no quería seguirlo. No quería hablar con él después de la discusión que habían tenido. ¿Y si ya lo sabía todo?

-Está bien, busquemos un compartimento.- dijo Rose a Vladimir, tomando la situación como una válvula de escape.

Vladimir sonrió y se abrió paso entre la gente con Rose a su lado.

Scorpius los vio ingresar al vagón y un sentimiento de impotencia y de rabia lo invadió. El olor a fresas y pétalos se fue desvaneciendo.

No importaba; Rose no podría escapársele por mucho tiempo.

En el vagón, la pelirroja respiró con tranquilidad. Pudo sentir claramente el disgusto de Scorpius mientras ella ingresaba al tren ignorándolo, y sabía que tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias después. Pero al menos en ese momento había logrado evadirlo, y eso era bastante.

-Creo que este servirá.- dijo Vladimir, entrando en un compartimento.

Rose lo siguió.

Una vez adentro la pelirroja se preguntó por primera vez qué sería aquello que Vladimir quería decirle. Recordó el último incidente que había tenido con él y se tensó: no había sido nada agradable, y sin embargo, lo había olvidado por completo. Su actitud hacia el hufflepuf cambió de inmediato y se puso en guardia. Vladimir se aclaró la garganta.

-Todo este tiempo quise buscarte y hablar sobre lo que pasó ese día afuera de la sala común de mi casa…- dijo el castaño. – Pero, no tenía cara para hacerlo. Yo…en verdad estaba muy borracho.

Rose se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

-Está bien Vladimir, entiendo.- le dijo. En realidad, ahora que estaba a solas con él, lo único que quería era que la conversación terminara lo más pronto posible para poder salir de allí. – Todo olvidado.

Vladimir sonrió.

-De cierta forma, me alegra que Malfoy haya aparecido y me haya golpeado. – le dijo. – Me lo merecía.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa incómoda y asintió.

-Bueno, tengo que buscar a mis primos.- le dijo. – Que tengas un buen viaje…

La pelirroja se escabulló hacia la puerta y antes de que Vladimir pudiera detenerla, salió del compartimento. En el pasillo los alumnos se acomodaban buscando convoys vacíos. Rose suspiró mientras se abría paso entre el alumnado.

"Que tengas un buen viaje", se repitió mentalmente, notando lo absurdo e inadecuado de la frase. "Qué tonta soy"

En un compartimento no muy lejano estaban Scorpius, Megara y Alexander. El rubio se había sentado junto a la ventana y parecía intranquilo y ansioso. Tanto Alexander como Megara lo notaron e intercambiaron miradas, sospechando la razón.

-¿Por qué no solo vas a buscarla de una vez?- soltó Megara de repente.

Scorpius la miró con inexpresividad, y contrario a lo que Alexander esperaba escuchar como respuesta, le respondió:

-Estoy esperando a que el maldito tren deje la estación y todos estén en sus compartimentos.

Alexander miró a su amigo con sorpresa.

-¿Y se puede saber qué piensas hacer? ¿Entrar al compartimento Weasley-Potter y sacar a Rose de entre sus primos?

-Uy, cuidado, te pueden morder.- dijo Megara con sarcasmo.

Scorpius apoyó la cabeza contra el espaldar del asiento.

-Si es necesario, lo haré.- le respondió a Alexander.

El silbido del tren se extendió por unos segundos, y entonces, la máquina comenzó a moverse mientras que el tren lentamente fue deslizándose por los rieles de la estación.

-No creo que debas hacerlo.- dijo Megara. – No es conveniente que le causes más problemas con su familia, mucho menos después de lo de ayer.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás e ignorando el razonamiento de Megara.

-Necesito verla.- les dijo.

-¿Es que no puedes esperar a que lleguemos a Hogwarts?- le preguntó Megara.

-No.- respondió él de forma testaruda.

Alexander se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

-Parece que alguien ha perdido la perspectiva.- dijo el castaño.

Megara suspiró.

-Scorpius, actúas como si Rose te perteneciera. La llevaste a la mansión sin importarte si eso era lo que ella quería o no, impones tu voluntad sobre la de ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Déjala respirar un poco.- le dijo la morena.

El rubio se puso de pie al ver por los cristales de la ventana que la estación quedó completamente atrás y que el tren había cobrado la velocidad estándar del viaje. Luego, fijó sus ojos metálicos en los de Megara.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Megara.- le dijo a la morena. – No es una actuación. Es la realidad. Rose es mía.

Y con estas palabras que dejaron tanto a Megara como a Alexander totalmente sorprendidos, se dirigió a la salida del compartimento. Una vez que hubo desaparecido, Megara miró a Alexander con incredulidad.

-Enloqueció.- le dijo ella, absorta.

El castaño sonrió ampliamente.

-Acostúmbrate.- le dijo colocando los pies cómodamente en el asiento de enfrente. – No creo que vuelvas a ver a Scorpius en sus cabales en mucho tiempo.

Unos metros fuera del compartimento slytheriano, Rose caminaba por un pasillo vacío. Todos habían encontrado sus compartimentos y por lo tanto, el caos inicial había amainado. Rose estaba agradecida de que así fuera, pero a la vez se preguntaba si encontraría rápidamente el convoy de sus primos, lo cual era, en definitiva, difícil, pues la gran mayoría de alumnos corrían las cortinas oscuras de las puertas de los compartimentos y no se podía ver absolutamente nada, mucho menos identificar quienes estaban en el interior.

Rose suspiró y siguió caminando. Entonces, una mano la tomó por la cintura empujándola hacia atrás. La gryffindoriana golpeó su espalda contra el pecho de alguien que, esta vez, reconoció al instante sin la necesidad de verlo. Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente cuando sintió el calor del aliento de Scorpius cerca de su cuello. El rubio le susurró al oído:

-Sígueme.

El slytherin se separó de ella, pero tomó a Rose por la muñeca, asegurándola, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo. Rose no hizo intento alguno de soltarse; sabía que no tenía caso. Estaba perdida. Lo único que podría salvarla era que de uno de esos tantos compartimentos que estaban cruzando se abriera y de allí saliera uno de sus primos y primas, pero conforme fueron alejándose de los convoys ocupados, su esperanza fue apagándose.

Pronto alcanzaron el final del último vagón del tren, un lugar al que Rose jamás había llegado, probablemente por su lejanía. Allí había varios compartimentos vacíos. Scorpius abrió la puerta de uno e ingresó con Rose, cerrándolo con seguro y corriendo las cortinas.

Un silencio sólido e intimidante se interpuso entre ellos.

La pelirroja tragó saliva. Scorpius la miró directamente a los ojos. Los dos estaban en extremos opuestos del compartimento: Rose permanecía junto a la ventana, y el slytherin delante de la puerta de entrada. Había, por lo menos, dos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué quería Embers?- le preguntó, inesperadamente.

Rose pestañeó, confundida.

-Solo quería disculparse por lo que pasó afuera de su sala común.- respondió ella, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. – Asumo que no es por eso que me trajiste hasta aquí.

-Asumes bien.

Scorpius caminó hacia ella y Rose se pegó contra el cristal de la ventana. El rubio colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de la pelirroja, apoyando las manos sobre el marco de la ventana. Sus ojos metálicos la perforaban y Rose podía sentir el aliento de Scorpius, tibio, cercano, acariciándole los labios. Su corazón empezó a latir con la fuerza de un tambor. Su agitación fue tal, que con vergüenza pudo ver cómo una sonrisa se iba formando en el rostro del slytherin. "Oh no. Por Merlín: puede sentirme", pensó, horrorizada, "lo sabe todo"

La sonrisa de Scorpius se fue desvaneciendo lentamente de su rostro, pero sus ojos seguían mirándola con gran intensidad.

-Escúchame bien, Rose, porque no creo que lo vuelva a repetir jamás.- le dijo en tono bajo y profundo. Sus palabras eran susurrantes y la hacían estremecerse. – No sé cuándo, ni cómo lograste hacerlo, pero no puedo, no soporto, estar alejado de ti.

Rose contuvo la respiración. Scorpius se acercó aún más a ella. Sus narices se rozaban.

-Ayer creí que iba a volverme loco.- le dijo, y con sus dedos acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja. El contacto los estremeció a ambos, enviándoles corrientes de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. – Y me sentí como un idiota por ello.

Rose tragó saliva. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos azules atrapados en los metálicos del slytherin.

-Me convertiste en un idiota, Rose Weasley.- le dijo.

Rose se pegó más contra el cristal de la ventana. Sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar.

-Malfoy, si esto es una de tus burlas, para.- le dijo con una voz suave y firme, pero a la vez suplicante.

-Ojalá lo fuera.- le dijo, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma que provenía del cuerpo de Rose. Con su nariz fue acariciando la frente de la pelirroja, oliéndola, y luego bajó por su perfil, hasta que la punta de su nariz acarició los tersos labios de la gryffindoriana y el corazón de Rose se detuvo, solo para volver a latir aún con más fuerza. – Ojalá estuviera burlándome de ti, y no diciendo la verdad.

La respiración de Rose se volvió rápida y pesada. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, agitado, y no tenía idea de cómo controlarlo.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y su mirada paralizó a la pelirroja. Dentro de sus ojos había algo fuerte, poderoso, que empezó a quemarla por dentro y a llenarla de una necesidad indescriptible por algo que no identificaba. Era frustrante.

La mano del rubio se depositó en el cuello de Rose, y ella dejó de respirar. Lentamente, sus dedos descendieron hasta el inicio de la blusa de la gryffindoriana. En silencio y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, desabotonó el primer botón. Rose sentía el corazón en su garganta y no pensaba con coherencia. No podía moverse, tampoco. Estaba atrapada en la mirada profunda e intensa de Scorpius, una mirada que la estaba consumiendo.

Scorpius desabotonó el segundo botón de la blusa de Rose, y ella contuvo el aliento. Acarició el sector de piel expuesto de la gryffindoriana y ella cerró los ojos. Scorpius clavó su mirada en la piel que se revelaba ante él. Era blanca, tersa, tibia. Se acercó hacia la clavícula que emergía de la blusa desabotonada de Rose y depositó sus labios en ella.

La pelirroja entre abrió los labios y dejó salir un suspiro.

Los labios de Scorpius la quemaron instantáneamente, produciendo un incendio en su interior. Era un ardor que la cubría por completo y que la hacía temblar. Y cuando el rubio empezó a hacer un camino de besos hacia su cuello, subiendo por éste, utilizando sus labios y su lengua tal y como lo había hecho dos días atrás en el estudio de su mansión, Rose perdió todo tipo de noción del espacio y la realidad. Era imposible articular ideas o pensamientos. Su raciocinio había quedado anulado.

Rose hizo un gran esfuerzo por no gemir cuando Scorpius llegó a su oreja y se detuvo. Agitada, completamente poseída por las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, abrió los ojos.

Scorpius le susurró al oído.

-Rose…- le dijo. Su respiración también era errática. – Esta vez, vas a ser tú quien tenga que detenerme. No tengo intención alguna de controlarme. Ni ahora, ni en el futuro.

Y entonces, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, Scorpius la besó.

El impulso los hizo colapsar contra el cristal de la ventana.

Rose gimió dentro de la boca del slytherin mientras él penetraba su boca con su lengua con gran intensidad y deseo acumulado. La pelirroja se aferró a los hombros del rubio y él pegó su cuerpo al de ella, soltando a su vez un gemido por la sensación del calor del cuerpo de Rose. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto a una chica, era increíble lo que cada roce le producía por dentro. Sentía en el centro de su pecho el deseo de Rose y el suyo mezclándose, volviéndose una sola llama incandescente. Poco le importaban las consecuencias; estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que le pertenecía: Rose.

Sí, ella le pertenecía; y además, él la necesitaba. Nadie la conocía como él; habían llegado a tal punto de intimidad que Scorpius ya no necesitaba sentirla para saber lo que pasaba dentro de ella gran parte del tiempo. Conocía sus pensamientos, sus ideas, incluso el carácter fuerte que se escondía detrás de la personalidad reprimida, obediente y tímida de la gryffindoriana. El absurdo autocontrol que había estado poniendo de barrera era una excusa para no admitirse a sí mismo que la deseaba y que le importaba mucho más de lo que había llegado a imaginar. Aun con todas las diferencias, aun con todo lo que encontraba irritante e insufrible en ella; Rose había actuado como un virus dentro de él, se había anidado casi imperceptiblemente, causado molestias, y luego, expandido como una enfermedad por todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba apagar esa ansiedad, ese fuego, esa necesidad de tenerla. Ya no iba a seguir negando lo innegable.

Quería tenerla.

Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

El beso cada vez iba incrementando su intensidad, como si no fuera ya suficiente unir sus labios. Scorpius deslizó su mano hacia la cadera de la pelirroja y la apretó más contra él, soltando un gemido dentro de la boca de Rose. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente y reprimida y a la vez besar así? Era casi inmoral. Un beso así podía enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Scorpius jamás se había sentido tan poco dueño de sí mismo como en aquel momento. Su mano bajó hasta llegar a la pierna de la pelirroja. Dejó que sus dedos subieran, elevando la falda del uniforme de Rose, acariciando esas piernas suaves, largas y esbeltas que antes le habían parecido insignificantes y ahora lo hacían delirar. Rose soltó un gemido y Scorpius se estremeció. El solo sonido de los gemidos de la pelirroja era capaz de acabarlo en aquel mismo instante. El rubio tomó el muslo de la gryffindoriana y lo elevó a la altura de su cadera. Rose tembló al sentir la erección del slytherin chocando contra su zona pélvica. Se sonrojó intensamente y sintió un calor intenso recorriéndole el cuerpo. Aquello estaba excediendo los límites de todo lo políticamente correcto, rompía con todas las reglas posibles, y sin embargo, Rose sentía que en ese momento no había nada más correcto que lo que estaban haciendo. Era una sensación extraña; como si de repente, así, junto a Scorpius, pudiera liberarse de todas las represiones que ella mismo se imponía; era como si, solo con él, pudiera dejarse llevar por completo y ser ella misma.

Scorpius cortó el beso solo para descender por su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo y Rose se aferró a su espalda para no caer. No se percató en qué momento él empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, pero cuando lo notó, ésta ya estaba abierta y su brasier a la vista. Scorpius volvió a ver con deleite cómo los senos de Rose pedían a gritos salir de su cárcel, y bajó hacia ellos para besarlos mientras le quitaba la blusa a la pelirroja.

-Eres perfecta…- murmuró el slytherin sin dejar de besarla.

Rose sintió cómo la mano derecha del rubio recorría su espalda y llegaba hacia el broche del brasier. Con gran habilidad lo soltó en menos de dos segundos.

Entonces, Rose reaccionó.

La pelirroja soltó a Scorpius y se llevó ambos brazos al pecho, formando una equis y cubriéndose los senos. Sus mejillas estaban intensamente sonrojadas, y Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír: parecía una niña. La miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos azules que estaban llenos del mismo deseo que él sentía, pero además, también contenían algo que él no había acertado a descubrir en un inicio: miedo.

Scorpius lo entendió de inmediato, y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Rose. Su cuerpo ardía en deseo por ella y casi había olvidado que era su primera vez. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Lo cierto era que nunca le importó tanto aquello en sus relaciones pasadas. Sin embargo, con Rose era distinto. Quería ser delicado, quería que esa primera vez con él la marcara para siempre; pero también quería que ella lo quisiera, y si Rose decidía detenerlo, él no la forzaría.

Rose lo miraba con algo de vergüenza y duda en su expresión. Scorpius suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Lo que dije al principio, era cierto.- le dijo, ejerciendo toda su fuerza de voluntad. – Eres la única que puede detener esto. Eres la única por la que me detendría.

Rose se humedeció los labios. Podía sentir a Scorpius: sabía muy bien lo mucho que le estaba costando contenerse en ese preciso instante. Rose jamás se había sentido tan deseada como en aquel momento, ni siquiera en el estudio. De repente, sus dudas empezaron a desaparecer lentamente, como si hubieran sido un manto de niebla, y pudo ver con claridad. Su miedo también se evaporó, dando paso a un estado de completa seguridad. Scorpius estaba dispuesto a parar si ella se lo pedía; pero ella no pensaba hacerlo.

Scorpius, aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió cómo un beso tierno, cálido, se depositaba en su cuello, justo al inicio de su camisa, y contuvo el aliento. Abrió los ojos y vio a Rose frente a él, sus manos estaban en su camisa, y desabrocharon el primer botón. Los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos, hipnotizados el uno en el otro, diciéndose todo aun en el silencio. Los botones de la camisa del slytherin fueron soltándose uno a uno hasta que los dedos de Rose desabrocharon el último de ellos. Scorpius, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se deshizo de su corbata de slytherin. Rose observó el pecho desnudo del rubio, perfecto, de una apariencia irreal. Con cierta timidez colocó su mano en el centro de éste, y sintió contra la palma de su mano los latidos fuertes y acelerados del corazón de Scorpius. ¿Eran cada uno de esos latidos para ella y por ella?

Scorpius estaba perdido en el azul de los ojos de Rose; nunca le había parecido tan hermosa como en aquel preciso instante. Solo faltaba algo para que la imagen fuera perfecta.

Rose se sorprendió cuando la mano del rubio se elevó hasta el listón que recogía su cabello, y lo soltó. Los rizos rojos cayeron como una cortina sobre los hombros desnudos de la gryffindoriana, indomables y voluminosos. Scorpius quedó embelesado con la imagen y tragó saliva. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió nervioso.

Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía nervioso en un momento como ese.

Era la belleza de Rose.

La pelirroja no se movió ni un centímetro cuando Scorpius cortó la distancia y hundió su nariz en su cabello suelto, aspirando su aroma.

Rose tragó saliva.

-¿Y si lo que….sentimos…es por los anillos?- preguntó la pelirroja, temerosa de la respuesta. - ¿Y si esto no es verdad?

Scorpius no se separó de ella, y le susurró:

-Entonces la verdad no existe.

Rose respiró profundo, sintiendo otra vez una seguridad que no sabía de dónde provenía. Dejó caer los tirantes de su brasier por sus hombros, y éste resbaló al suelo. Scorpius se estremeció al sentir los senos desnudos de la pelirroja contra su pecho. Había estado con varias chicas antes, y era la primera vez que sentía todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Casi no podía creer que tuviera a Rose tan adentro de él, que la ternura y el deseo pudieran mezclarse y sentirse hacia una sola persona.

Scorpius se separó del cabello de Rose para volver a besarla, esta vez, de forma intensa, profunda y lenta. La pelirroja correspondió al beso y nuevamente sintió el fuego quemándola por dentro. Sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Scorpius y él gimió cuando ella empezó a desabrochar su pantalón. El rubio la tomó por la cintura y besándola con mayor intensidad la fue llevando hacia uno de los largos asientos del compartimento. Rose se dejó llevar, y luego, cayó de espaldas sobre el asiento con Scorpius sobre ella. El peso del rubio le quitó el aire por unos segundos, pero luego él se acomodó apoyándose sobre sus codos y fue descendiendo, besando su cuello, su clavícula, y luego llegó a sus senos. Cuando su lengua pasó por el pezón de Rose, ella arqueó la espalda en respuesta y sintió corrientes de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Esas sensaciones completamente nuevas la asustaban, pero a la vez, la maravillaban. El placer era infinito e indescriptible, y podía sentir a Scorpius: podía sentirlo deseándola más que a nada, disfrutando mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, su cintura, sus piernas…Rose soltó un gemido cuando la erección del slytherin rozó la zona de su clítoris. El contacto le hizo arquear nuevamente la espalda y morderse el labio inferior.

A Scorpius, esto le pareció increíblemente excitante.

Dejó que sus manos corrieran por la cintura de Rose, y bajaran por su cadera y su falda. Poco a poco fue retirando la última prenda interior de la pelirroja, dejándola solo con la falda puesta. Rose hundió sus manos en el cabello de Scorpius y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. El slytherin respondió al beso y llevó su mano a la zona más sensible del cuerpo de Rose.

La pelirroja soltó los labios del slytherin y gimió estremeciéndose por el contacto. Miró a Scorpius: sus ojos metálicos estaban clavados en ella con lujuria.

Introdujo un dedo en ella.

Rose arqueó la espalda y sintió una oleada de placer golpeándola en el centro de su vientre. Enlazó sus piernas alrededor de Scorpius y apretó involuntariamente los muslos alrededor de la cadera del slytherin. Él gimió y cerró los ojos. Rose pegó sus senos contra el pecho del rubio y empezó a besar su cuello y su hombro. Scorpius creyó estar a punto de perder la razón. Si ella continuaba haciéndole eso, iba a terminar allí mismo.

-Rose…- logró articular el rubio mientras ella lamía el lóbulo de su oreja. – Para…

-No quiero…- dijo Rose, mordiendo levemente el cuello del rubio. Scorpius gimió y la tomó por las muñecas pegándolas contra el asiento, justo arriba de la cabeza de la gryffindoriana, aprisionándola.

-Es mi turno.- le dijo.

Y bajó.

Rose cerró los ojos y se estremeció toda cuando Scorpius comenzó a besar su muslo, muy cerca de su sexo. Su falda se había elevado hasta su cintura y Scorpius parecía no tener intención alguna de retirarla. Poco a poco fue avanzando por su muslo, hasta que su lengua alcanzó su zona más íntima.

Rose tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no gritar de placer.

Scorpius se sentía poderoso: solo él podía tocar, besar y poseer el cuerpo de Rose. No se había equivocado, ella era suya; lo fue desde esa vez en el estudio, y ahora, después de lo que entrara en ella, Rose le pertenecería para siempre. No importaba si en el futuro no estaban juntos; ella siempre sería suya.

Rose hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Scorpius mientras él seguía besándola abajo. El mundo entero había desaparecido para ella. Ya nada existía, solo el placer que estaba experimentando en ese instante y que la dominaba por completo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento Scorpius desabrochó su pantalón, pero cuando él volvió a subir y ella sintió el roce directo de su sexo con el del slytherin, todo su cuerpo respondió de forma obvia, y el de Scorpius también. Él volvió a besarla, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella, y Rose hizo lo mismo siguiéndole el ritmo. Los dos se acoplaban perfectamente, de forma armónica y sincronizada, como si fueran parte de un mismo engranaje; como si además de sentirse mutuamente, también pudieran entenderse de forma absoluta e irrefutable.

Rose apretó sus dedos en la espalda del slytherin, una espalda fuerte y torneada. Scorpius le susurró:

-Esto va a dolerte un poco.

La pelirroja volvió a enlazar sus piernas alrededor del rubio.

-No me importa.

Scorpius la besó con intensidad. Quería ser lo más delicado posible, pero ella se lo estaba poniendo insoportablemente difícil. Rose era la chica más apasionada con la que jamás hubiese estado; sus caricias, sus besos, sus movimientos corporales…todo era fogoso y excitante. A veces olvidaba que era virgen, y quería proceder con la intensidad que ella le provocaba. Pero no podía, al menos no esa primera vez.

Rose contuvo la respiración y todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando Scorpius entró un poco dentro de ella. El slytherin cerró los ojos y gimió de placer: el interior de la pelirroja era estrecho y cálido, la sensación era perfecta. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, siguió entrando. Rose cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior mientras arqueaba la espalda, acomodándose a él. Su respiración era agitada, y el dolor que sentía se mezclaba con una sensación de placer inconmensurable. Mordió el hombro de Scorpius y hundió las uñas en su espalda, y cuando él estuvo totalmente adentro sus pelvis chocaron con suavidad. Rose soltó un gemido y su cuerpo volvió a relajarse. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Entonces, Scorpius empezó a moverse dentro de ella.

Rose tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar.

El dolor estaba allí, pero no era nada comparado con las oleadas de placer que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Cada vez que Scorpius entraba en ella, Rose sentía que el mundo iba a colapsar justo sobre su cabeza. Sentía el aliento del rubio contra su oreja, y podía sentir el placer que él estaba sintiendo mezclándose con el suyo, eliminando toda frontera, todo límite divisorio.

Scorpius apretó uno de los senos de Rose en su mano izquierda, y hundió la derecha en sus rizos salvajes, espesos. Poco a poco fue acelerando el ritmo de sus movimientos. Escucharla gemir, verla morderse los labios, cerrar los ojos, murmurar cosas inentendibles, arquear la espalda, lo enloquecía. Cada vez que entraba en ella un placer indescriptible lo llenaba por completo; lo acababa, lo destruía y lo volvía a construir.

Pocos minutos después, el clímax los golpeó a la vez con una fuerza única, y entre gemidos Scorpius se dejó caer sobre Rose, agitado, sintiéndose extrañamente diferente; como si, desde ese preciso momento, nada pudiera volver a ser como antes.

El tren continuó avanzando con normalidad, pero desde un compartimento lejano, Dominique frunció el ceño.

Por el cristal de la ventana, divisó a unos magos con el uniforme judicial del Ministerio volando en escobas cerca del tren. Estuvo a punto de decirlo en voz alta a sus primos, pero Albus, sentado al otro lado de la ventana, se le anticipó:

-Nos llevan siguiendo desde que salimos de la estación.- le dijo a Dominique en una actitud seria y algo misteriosa.

Hugo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Qué hacen los policías del Ministerio siguiendo al tren del colegio?- preguntó Dominique, confundida.

Todos los demás se acercaron a la ventana y, desconcertados, vieron a los magos volando alrededor del tren, como si estuvieran escoltándolo.

Albus miró directamente a Dominique, y con un tono seguro, dijo algo que zanjó la discusión y dejó a todos profundamente inquietos:

-Creo que encontraron al traidor.


	20. Nuevas noticias del fic!

**Noticias de último minuto:**

!Hola! Muchísimas gracias antes que nada por sus mensajes de comprensión y apoyo :) me he sentido muy bien en verdad, sus palabras me tranquilizaron; es más, me sentí mucho más aliviada de estrés al saber que me comprendían. En fin, nunca acabaré de agradecerles la paciencia que tienen. Les cuento que estoy mejor, ya lidio con el dolor de mejor forma (los calmantes al fin empezaron a funcionar ), y lo único que sí me tiene atareada es el trabajo y la uni.

Publicaré el día lunes sin falta, precisamente eso quería avisarles: lo que sucede es que este fin de semana tengo que trabajar extra en la radio por un programa piloto que estamos grabando, a ver si se nos da bien y lo ponen al aire :) , el capítulo ya está acabado, pero a mí me gusta siempre darle una última leída antes de subirlo, y bueno, por eso no lo subo ahora. Deséenme suerte el fin de semana con la grabación del piloto!

Así que ya saben, el lunes a primera hora tendrán publicado el nuevo capítulo. El cual, por cierto, me gusta mucho :)

Love and rockets (como dice una lectora a quien aprecio mucho)

Mónica A.


	21. El sacrificio

_Hola! he vuelto con el nuevo cap. Primero que nada, quiero decirles gracias por la espera y gracias por el apoyo, pero también quiero recordarles que soy un ser humano, no una máquina de escribir, y que tengo ocupaciones, vida familiar, amigos, estudio, trabajo, etc. Cuando doy un plazo y una fecha de entrega de capítulo, y no lo cumplo a exactitud, creo que es evidente que se debe a que algo me lo ha impedido, y no a que lo hago apropósito con un "BUAJAJAJA LAS HARÉ SUFRIR" de fondo. Me tomo el tiempo de avisar y de dar plazos porque los respeto como lectores, y sé que quieren estar informados. Pero a veces, por circunstancias en mi vida, no puedo cumplirlos al pie de la letra, y a veces no tengo internet cerca para avisarles que ha habido un retraso. Me apena tener que recordarles esto a algunos de ustedes, y en verdad espero que no lo tomen a mal, pero pienso que por su afición a la historia (cosa que agradezco infinitamente) se olvidan de que atrás de los capítulos hay una persona que tiene una vida y que hace esto "como hobbie", hay que recordar eso también: es decir, mi prioridad no es y no será nunca el fic, porque tengo otras prioridades como mis estudios, mi trabajo, mi salud, mis amigos y mi familia. Espero que sepan comprender esto, y que la próxima vez por favor, se abstengan de hacer comentarios agresivos (porque sentí algunos de sus comentarios como una exigencia algo agresiva que no me hizo sentir bien, sinceramente) _

_En fin, dicho esto, quiero agradecer nuevamente el apoyo que he recibido de su parte, y comprensión por mi situación con el yeso me ha puesto muy muy feliz y la agradezco. Como pueden darse cuenta, mi vida ha estado muy atareada, tanto que me he tardado en postear el capítulo: por eso sigo sin poder responder reviews como solía hacer antes, que los respondía religiosamente. El problema es que antes tenía más tiempo libre, y ahora tengo que elegir entre retrasarme más con el capitulo o responder los reviews. Así que por favor, entiéndanme y no me odien por no responder algunos reviews...no quiero que piensen "esta autora antipática ni siquiera se digna a contestar los reviews, nunca más le escribiré". por favor, no piensen eso. Leo cada uno de sus reviews, y significan mucho mucho para mí. Creo que lo he demostrado en el pasado cuando he respondido cada uno de ellos. Entiendan por favor que si no lo hago ahora, es porque en verdad no me queda tiempo. Solo responderé aquellos que me hacen preguntas que requieren respuesta, y a los otros: MIL GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, sin sus reviews, en verdad, creo que dejaría la historia porque el tiempo la verdad no me da más. La continúo, sin embargo, porque sé que hay personas que la leen y sería injusto para ustedes. Así que muchas muchas gracias. Por cierto, leo tanto sus reviews que debo decir que algunas de ustedes han acertado con mis planes malévolos de juntar a Alexander con alguien especial en el fic._ _Lo verán claramente en el próximo capítulo._

_Entren al blog, hay videos muy buenos, no de fabiana ni míos, sino de otras personas que encontré en youtube y calzan perfecto con la historia paralela de Merlín y Morgana. Véanlos! y vean tb el regalo que Andrux le ha hecho al fic: es un maquillaje basado en la historia, y es realmente estupendo! gracias ANDRUX :)_

_Aquí les va:_

**Capítulo XX**

**El sacrificio**

**1.-**

**Nosotros, leones**

- Creo que encontraron al traidor.- dijo Albus, pegándose contra el espaldar del asiento.

Todos lo miraron con algo de confusión y perplejidad. El primero en cortar el silencio fue Hugo, quien se cruzó de brazos y observó a su primo con gran escepticismo.

-¿Al traidor?- preguntó el castaño, y dejó salir una sonrisa sarcástica. - ¿Tan rápido?

-Sí.- insistió Albus con gran serenidad.

-No lo creo.- dijo Hugo sentándose en el asiento con desgano. – Deliras.

Lily se apoyó contra la ventana y empezó a jugar despreocupadamente con un pedazo de su cabello.

-No veo por qué te resulta tan extraño, Hugo.- dijo la pelirroja. – Recuerda lo que nos dijeron James y Teddy: los del Ministerio pasaron todo el día de ayer registrando las habitaciones de todos los alumnos en Hogwarts. Es imposible que no hayan encontrado ni una sola prueba incriminatoria.

Hugo entornó los ojos.

-¿Y creen que quien sea que haya infiltrado información sobre Hogwarts en el mundo muggle es tan tonto como para dejar pruebas a la vista?- soltó el castaño.

-Sí, en realidad lo creo.- dijo Lily caminando hacia Hugo. – Analiza los hechos, querido primo: el traidor o traidora no solo entregó información sobre Hogwarts, sino que también entregó fotografías del interior del castillo, fotografías que fueron tomadas con un modelo de cámara que se vende a estudiantes en Diagon Alley. Esta…persona, chico o chica, pudo haber entregado el libro de historia de Hogwarts a los muggles y salirse con la suya; era, de hecho, la forma más sencilla de entregar información detallada y completa. Los del Ministerio no habrían podido deducir si se trataba de un estudiante o un profesor si hubiese hecho eso. Pero, por el contrario, esta persona, -chico o chica-, tomó fotografías con una cámara de estudiante y entregó información precisa de lugares del castillo estrictamente estudiantiles. No se habla de las oficinas de los directores, según la información que nos dio Teddy, ni tampoco de los sitios de difícil acceso estudiantil; solo se mencionan los lugares a los que los estudiantes tienen acceso y que conocen de pies a cabeza. Apuesto lo que sea a que el traidor o traidora ni siquiera sabía que existía un libro de historia mágica de Hogwarts que le facilitaría su trabajo, lo cual de por sí nos da una idea sobre el nivel intelectual de esta persona. También nos da una idea de su nivel intelectual el hecho de que haya usado una cámara estudiantil para entregar las fotografías. Es evidente que no nos enfrentamos a un genio del crimen.

Tras el monólogo de Lily, todos guardaron silencio observándola con los labios semibiertos –todos menos Albus, quien parecía haber llegado a esa misma conclusión por cuenta propia-.

Hugo se humedeció los labios.

En verdad tienes una mente retorcida, Lily.- dijo el castaño.

Fred suspiró.

-Lily tiene razón, ahora que lo pienso, lo que dice es cierto.- dijo el pelirrojo. – Lo más seguro es que el traidor no haya tomado precauciones. Debe ser un novato en esto de…

-¿Traicionar?- completó Louis, sonriendo.

-Sí, eso.- dijo Fred.

-Así que nos enfrentamos a un traidor novato.- dijo Roxanne, cruzando las piernas.

-Puede ser una traidora.- dijo Lucy, echándose la trenza naranja sobre el hombro derecho. – Puede ser una chica.

Dominique se puso de pie y miró otra vez por la ventana. Los magos uniformados volaban unos metros arriba, custodiando al tren desde una altura prudente. Desde allí, parecían manchas difusas, como jugadores de quidditch volando más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía captar, pero no podía ser así, pensó ella; el tren siempre causaba esa sensación falsa de lentitud, como si a fuera el mundo transcurriera a una velocidad inverosímil y el tiempo quedara congelado dentro de los vagones.

-Hay algo que no comprendo.- dijo Dominique, sin mirar a sus primos. – Si ya encontraron al traidor, ¿eso significa que cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts lo apresarán?

Albus asintió.

-Es lo más probable.

Las puertas del compartimento se abrieron y todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había interrumpido la conversación con cautela, luego, al ver de quién se trataba, se relajaron y bajaron la guardia. Hugo cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho y agudizó la mirada. Debía faltar poco para que el tren llegara a la estación final.

-¿En dónde diablos estabas, Rose?

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja y cerró la puerta del compartimento tras de ella. Sus ojos evadieron los de Hugo y se sentó inmediatamente junto a Albus. Esta vez, no solo sintió la mirada escudriñadora de su hermano, sino también la de su prima Lily, quien en silencio parecía observarla atentamente. Rose sintió inmediatamente sus mejillas sonrojarse y se odió por ello. Se había propuesto a sí misma fingir naturalidad frente a sus primos, sin embargo, tal parecía ser que su cuerpo estaba decidido a actuar contra todos sus planes.

-Es una larga y aburrida historia.- dijo Rose, finalmente.

-Estoy interesado.- dijo Hugo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Por Merlín, ¿por qué tuve que tener un hermano tan entrometido?", pensó Rose y tragó saliva. El recuerdo de la sensación del cuerpo de Scorpius sobre el suyo la hizo estremecerse. Inmediatamente intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo sucedido. Se sentía mareada.

-Vladimir Embers me interceptó en la estanción, quiso disculparse por un altercado que tuvimos hace algún tiempo.- dijo la pelirroja, sintiéndose bien al no estar mintiendo del todo.

El ceño de Hugo se frunció.

-¿Ese tipo no entiende negativas no?- dijo el castaño, evidentemente fastidiado. - ¿Cuándo va a entender que no tienes ningún interés en él?

Albus sonrió.

-Algún día Rose va a interesarse en alguien. Así que es mejor que vayas haciéndote a la idea, primo.- le dijo el moreno.

-Eso lo sé.- dijo Hugo, restándole importancia al asunto. – Pero será alguien fuera de este colegio. Alguien que verdaderamente la iguale. Aquí solo hay tontos.

-Sacándonos a nosotros, por supuesto.- dijo Louis.

-Los Weasley, los Potter y los Scamander.- dijo Fred, presumiendo. – Somos el único material valioso de Hogwarts.

Roxanne entornó los ojos.

-Por Merlín, cállate.- le dijo a su hermano.

Lily, quien se había mantenido en completo silencio pero bastante atenta a Rose, interrumpió la discusión:

-Tienes el botón desabrochado.- le dijo a Rose, señalándoselo.

La pelirroja miró su blusa de inmediato y notó que el primer botón estaba, efectivamente, suelto. Se sonrojó intensamente y se apresuró a abotonarlo.

-Todos tenemos ese botón desabrochado, Lily.- dijo Fred. – ¿Quién se abotona ese?

-Rose.- respondió Lily. – Siempre lo hace.

-Es cierto.- respondió rápidamente Rose. – Debió habérseme escapado cuando me vestía.

Hugo entornó los ojos.

-Pues suéltatelo.- le dijo. – No tienes que guardar la apariencia de Mcgonagal.

-A mí me gusta así.- dijo Rose, cortante, y miró hacia un lado, zanjando el tema.

Los labios de Rose se entreabrieron y dejaron escapar un suspiro. Podía sentir el calor recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo, y si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir las manos de Scorpius acariciándola por doquier. Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. No lo concebía ni lo entendía. Lejos de sentirse culpable o arrepentida, se sentía libre; como si durante mucho tiempo se hubiese forzado a sí misma a ser quien realmente no era, como si las manos y los besos de Scorpius la hubiesen desatado y ahora, por primera vez, fuera realmente dueña de sus actos. Sentía que la niñez había quedado atrás para siempre, que ya nada sería igual…

Y tenía miedo.

Un agujero creció en la boca de su estómago. No, no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido. No lo entendía, era cierto: no entendía cómo una vez más ella había tomado una decisión tan impulsiva, sin saber realmente cuáles eran los sentimientos de Scorpius. Sin embargo, tenía miedo…miedo de salir irremediablemente lastimada. Era cierto que Scorpius se sentía atraído hacia ella (algo que jamás creyó posible), pero él en ningún momento manifestó con palabras sentimientos más profundos. Rose sabía que Scorpius la quería; durante todo aquel tiempo habían desarrollado una amistad, quisieran o no admitirlo. Compartían demasiadas cosas juntos, de modo que establecer una relación había sido inevitable. Ella conocía a Scorpius: él era bastante desprendido de las cosas y las personas en general, y si le demostró algún tipo de interés era porque en verdad lo sentía. Pero aquello no implicaba que los sentimientos del rubio fueran remotamente similares a los de ella. Rose no solo lo quería; lo que sentía era tan fuerte que a veces la obnubilaba y la asustaba. La hacía sentirse frágil y débil, expuesta a todo momento, quebrantable. Rose cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. No se arrepentía de haber tenido su primera vez con Scorpius: era, también, la primera vez que hacía lo que sentía sin importarle las consecuencias. A pesar del temor de lo que aquello podría conllevar, se sentía libre.

-Ya casi llegamos.- dijo Dominique, mirando por la ventana.

Rose miró por el cristal y corroboró que lo que decía su prima era cierto. Se preguntó cómo serían las cosas con Scorpius de ahora en adelante. ¿Tendrían una relación o todo se mantendría tal y como antes? Scorpius no le había mencionado nada al respecto. Rose tragó saliva. Fuera lo que fuera, debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa: preparada para que nada sucediera, preparada para que hubiese sido solo una cosa del momento, preparada para el rechazo, la desilusión, etc. Tal como un soldado armándose antes de la guerra, ella debía estar lista para atravesar un campo minado y sobrevivir a la experiencia.

De repente, sus ojos azules identificaron a dos hombres volando metros arriba del tren. Agudizó la mirada: tenían el uniforme oficial del Ministerio.

-¿Qué….?- soltó la pelirroja, pegándose más a la ventana.

-Ah, olvidamos decirte eso.- dijo Roxanne, echándose el cabello a un lado. – Nos vienen siguiendo desde que salimos de la estación.

Rose frunció el ceño. Albus la miró con aquiescencia.

-Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts sabremos qué es lo que quieren.- dijo el moreno. – El tren empezará a bajar la velocidad en cualquier momento…

Ni bien Albus pronunció esas palabras y la velocidad del tren comenzó a disminuir. Lily sonrió.

-Violá.

**2.-**

**Nosotros, serpientes**

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?- preguntó Lorcan mientras salía del tren y veía con asombro la estación cercada por policías del Ministerio.

Todos los alumnos avanzaban lentamente, observando con confusión la presencia de autoridades mágicas por doquier. El tráfico era pesado y Alexander tomó a Lorcan por el brazo para obligarlo a seguir. Scorpius tomó a Megara y avanzaron entre empujones hacia los carruajes.

-¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?- preguntó la morena.

-Debe ser por lo que pasó.- dijo Lysander, mirando a su alrededor anonadado. – La información filtrada, los ataques…debe ser por seguridad.

Scorpius ayudó a Megara a subir a un carruaje y Alexander, Lorcan y Lysander lo siguieron. Una vez que todos estuvieron a bordo pudieron ver con más detenimiento cómo el caos usual en el regreso al castillo se había transformado en un orden mecánico producto de la estupefacción del alumnado. Sin embargo, era un orden torpe, lento e ineficiente.

-No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.- dijo Lorcan, cruzándose de brazos. – Es decir, solo han sido unos cuantos ataques y jamás de tal magnitud para afectar a un colegio entero.

-Supongo que no quieren arriesgarse.- dijo Alexander. - ¿Tú que piensas Scorpius?

Scorpius se aflojó la corbata y apoyó la espalda sobre el respaldar del asiento.

-No sé, y francamente no me importa.- dijo el rubio.

Alexander bufó.

-Me pregunto qué es importante para ti últimamente.- murmuró entre dientes.

Scorpius fingió no escucharlo y miró a su alrededor. Si algo grave estaba pasando, pronto lo sabrían, estaba seguro. Encontraba irritante la situación y consideraba que tantas medidas preventivas eran exageradas y además causaban un temor innecesario en los estudiantes. Cuando regresó al compartimento de slytherin no tardó en notar que unos oficiales del Ministerio volaban a unos metros del tren, custodiándolo. Se preguntaba si había algo más tras todas aquellas medidas. Tal vez ya habían descubierto al traidor.

-¡Miren! ¡Allá va Rose!- dijo Megara señalando a la manada de Weasleys y Potters que tomaban dos carruajes y se organizaban. Scorpius vio cómo Albus ayudó a Rose a subirse al carruaje. Sus ojos azules recorrían el lugar con una curiosidad casi infantil. Podía sentirla: estaba intrigada. Poco después desvió la mirada.

-¡Rose!- gritó Alexander, elevando la mano y saludándola entre el gentío. Sin embargo, ella no lo escuchó. Lysander miró al slytherin con extrañeza.

-No me digan que se hicieron amigos de Rose en navidad.- dijo el rubio, sonriendo. – Vaya, cómo cambian las cosas en un par de días.

-Rose debe ser la única Weasley agradable.- dijo Megara. – Es inevitable no sentir simpatía por ella.

-Hey, hay otras Weasleys bastante agradables.- dijo Lysander y luego suspiró. – Como Chocolate.

-¿Choco…?- preguntó Megara levantando una ceja.

-Roxanne Weasley Johnson.- dijo Lorcan.

Alexander rió.

-En fin, Meg tiene razón: es imposible no sentir simpatía por Rose.- dijo el castaño.

-Díselo a Scorpius.- dijo Lorcan. – Él no sentía mucha simpatía por ella que digamos.

-Eso, querido, era antes.- dijo Megara, imitando a Astoria Malfoy. – Ahora son novios.

Scorpius miró a la morena con una expresión algo severa.

-No somos novios.- dijo en un tono firme y a la vez hastiado. – Ya estamos fuera de la mansión, no tenemos que seguir con esa farsa.

-¿Farsa?- preguntó Lorcan.

Alexander entornó los ojos.

-Es una larga historia.

Los carruajes tardaron un poco más de lo usual en partir hacia el castillo. Cuando llegaron, la entrada a Hogwarts fue infernal. Scorpius insistió en esperar a que la masa avanzara; no tenía intención alguna de entrar como un animal, entre empujones y golpes. Megara y Alexander lo apoyaron, pero Lorcan y Lysander optaron por unirse al alumnado porque les urgía reencontrarse con los Weasley y los Potter.

-Lily Potter y Roxanne Weasley.- dijo Megara, sacando la lengua. – No me parecen tan bonitas en realidad.

-Son muy lindas.- dijo Alexander, y luego se arrepintió al ver la mirada asesina de la morena. – Claro que no más que tú.

-Qué tierno.- dijo Megara, sonriendo falsamente. – No me engañas Nott.

Alexander sonrió y miró a Scorpius.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás en otro lado.- le dijo.

El rubio se aflojó la corbata.

-Avancemos, el camino ya se despejó.- le dijo, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Cuando el trío por fin ingresó al castillo el caos había cedido. Atravesaron pasillos y escaleras relativamente vacías antes de llegar al comedor para almorzar. Unos metros antes de alcanzar las puertas, Scorpius notó que algo estaba sucediendo: desde afuera no se escuchaba nada, ni un solo murmullo. El silencio era tan denso que tanto Alexander como Megara se tensaron. No cabía duda de que algo grave sucedía tras esas grandes puertas.

Scorpius fue el primero en acelerar el paso, luego lo siguieron sus amigos. Cuando entraron, lo que vieron los hizo detenerse en seco.

Dos autoridades del Ministerio tenían a Ben Wilson, ex novio de Lucy Weasley, tomado por ambos brazos. El rostro del Ravenclaw estaba constreñido y sus ojos denotaban angustia y confusión. Todos en el comedor observaban la escena en completo silencio, estupefactos, incapaces de enlazar ideas dentro de sus cabezas. Mcgonagal se abrió paso entre los alumnos. Parecía furiosa.

-¡Esta no es la forma correcta de proceder!- les soltó, exaltada. - ¿Creen que pueden venir a esta institución y apresar a un alumno públicamente sin seguir ningún tipo de procedimiento?

Uno de las autoridades del Ministerio miró a Mcgonagal con indiferencia antes de responder:

-Este es el procedimiento.- le dijo. – Nos dijeron que ya habían hablado con usted, pero dadas las circunstancias…

La autoridad ministerial hizo un movimiento de cabeza a otro oficial que se encontraba en la entrada del comedor. Éste sacó de su túnica un pergamino que extendió frente a sí para darle lectura.

-Conforme a las leyes del Ministerio de Magia y su eminencia, el Ministro, se ha decretado que el alumno Ben Wilson Taylor de 7mo año del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería sea apresado y llevado a las inmediaciones del Ministerio de Magia para ser interrogado y procesado por la entrega de información mágica a muggles durante crisis política.- leyó el oficial.- Dadas las pruebas irrefutables de su participación directa en dicho crimen, se lo juzgará de forma inmediata y de acuerdo a la ley mágica.

-¡Sé muy bien de qué se lo acusa!- exclamó Mcgonagal. - ¡Pero esta no es la manera!

Una de las autoridades mágicas frunció el ceño.

-No hay tiempo para delicadezas.- le dijo.- Y ahora, con o sin su permiso, nos retiramos. Hemos tomado las medidas requeridas.

Las autoridades mágicas halaron a Ben y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del comedor. Axel Young, uno de los amigos más cercanos de Ben, intentó correr tras ellos pero otros Ravenclaw lo detuvieron.

-¡Lo hizo por su novia muggle!- gritó. – ¡Lo hizo para conseguir dinero muggle y ayudarla con el pago de una operación! ¡Ben no es un criminal!

Megara tomó a Scorpius y a Alexander y los empujó hacia atrás para que dejaran el camino libre a las autoridades mágicas.

En cuestión de segundos, desaparecieron.

**3.-**

**Yo, Lucy**

-Hasta que aparecieron.- dijo Louis. - ¿En dónde estaban?

Lorcan y Lysander sonrieron mientras se unían a los Weasley y Potter en la entrada del castillo. Los alumnos se acumulaban y empujaban unos a otros con la intención de liberar espacio. Hugo tenía a Rose agarrada de un brazo y servía de barrera, empujando a cualquiera que se acercara. Albus hacía lo mismo con Lily y Lucy, mientras que Fred y Louis protegían a Dominique y a Roxanne.

-Estábamos con Scorpius, Alexander y Megara.- dijo Lysander. – Sus mejores amigos.

-Claro.- dijo Hugo con sarcasmo. – Son como de la familia.

Lucy suspiró. No le gustaban los lugares excesivamente concurridos, por lo que siempre la llegada a Hogwarts era para ella un suplicio. Se pegó a Lily y juntas avanzaron entre el gentío. La masa dominaba pero poco a poco se iba distendiendo. Con ayuda de Lorcan y Lysander lograron abrirse paso aún con más facilidad, y pronto llegaron al gran comedor.

Lucy sonrió al pensar en la deliciosa comida que estaría esperándola en su mesa, pero pronto ésta se desvaneció. Adentro estaban dos autoridades del Ministerio y observaban de forma escrutadora a los alumnos mientras ingresaban al comedor. El alumnado entero se sentía cohibido y murmuraban por lo bajo. El ambiente era de completa tensión. Lucy frunció el ceño y se preguntó si la suposición de Albus sería cierta: si en verdad habían encontrado al traidor después de todo, y estaban esperando a verlo entrar al comedor para interceptarlo como en una de las películas policiacas que tanto le gustaban.

-Es suficiente.- dijo Fred, cruzándose de brazos. –Una cosa es que nos sigan en el tren, y otra que invadan el comedor.

-Exacto.- dijo Louis. - ¿Qué no saben que tenemos hambre?

Lucy escuchó su barriga rugir. Sí, definitivamente tenía hambre; pero también estaba intrigada respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo en el colegio. Quería saber lo que estaba pasando, a qué se debía todo aquel revuelo e intromisión del Ministerio en Hogwarts. Miró a Rose en busca de respuestas, pero la pelirroja parecía observar el lugar con la misma confusión que ella. Rose siempre había sido más analítica y perceptiva que cualquiera, si ella no entendía la lógica de los sucesos, Lucy estaba segura de que nadie podría hacerlo.

-Por las enormes y pobladas barbas de Merlín…- soltó Dominique.

Lucy miró a su prima y luego direccionó su propia mirada hacia lo que ella veía. Las autoridades mágicas habían empezado a caminar y avanzaban a la par directo hacia un grupo de chicos que acababan de ingresar al comedor. Lucy intentó divisarlos con claridad, pero Albus, Hugo, Lysander y Lorcan, quienes eran mucho más altos que ella, le entorpecían la visión. Lucy dio un respingo e intentó abrirse espacio. Mientras lo hacía, vio a Roxanne -quien estaba más adelante- voltearse para mirarla con una expresión extraña. Pocos segundos después, Rose hizo lo mismo.

Fue entonces cuando Lucy, aún sin ver nada, lo supo.

Hugo se dio la vuelta y tomó a la hufflepuff por los hombros.

-Lu, no es necesario que veas esto.- le susurró.

Lucy frunció el ceño y sacó fuerza de donde no tenía para hacer a un lado a Hugo y abrirse paso.

Sus ojos pardos se abrieron de par en par y su respiración se detuvo cuando vio a Ben siendo apresado por las autoridades mágicas.

-Ben…- soltó de forma inaudible mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

No, no podía ser cierto. Tenía que haber algún tipo de error.

Sintió una mano suave agarrando la suya, y luego, un susurro acariciándole la oreja:

-Lucy, aguanta.- le dijo una voz que identificó rápidamente como la de Rose.

Todo en su cabeza era pesado y en su garganta sentía una presión sofocante. Lucy permanecía boquiabierta, inmóvil, abstraída del mundo entero. De repente, sus manos empezaron a temblar. Quiso controlarlo, pero no podía tranquilizarlas. Rose las tomó entre las suyas y las apretó, dándoles calor, intentando hacer que Lucy regresara a la realidad.

Lucy no vio a Mcgonagal acercarse a las autoridades mágicas, y por la distancia tampoco pudo escuchar las palabras que intercambiaron. Sin embargo, escuchó cuando el oficial, desde la puerta, leyó la razón por la cual Ben estaba siendo apresado y su corazón se detuvo. Por un momento creyó que todo era una farsa, una broma, una actuación elaborada para un público poco exigente. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Lucy clavó sus ojos pardos en el rostro de Ben: sus facciones estaban lívidas y entristecidas, pero no parecía sorprendido. Era casi como si hubiese estado resignado hacía mucho tiempo.

-Lu, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Dominique, a su lado.

-Por supuesto que no lo está.- dijo Lily, irritada. – Qué pregunta.

-Lily no tienes por qué ser tan agresiva.- dijo Roxanne, defendiendo a Dominique.

-No estoy siendo agresiva.- dijo Lily, sesgando la mirada.

Lucy cerró los labios y contuvo las lágrimas al ver cómo las autoridades mágicas se llevaban a Ben. Luego, escuchó la voz de Axel Young elevándose por el comedor:

-¡Lo hizo por su novia muggle! ¡Lo hizo para conseguir dinero muggle y ayudarla con el pago de una operación! ¡Ben no es un criminal!

Lucy cerró los ojos.

Después de eso, no escuchó nada más.

**4.-**

La cena fue tensa y bulliciosa. Todos los alumnos desde sus mesas comentaban el asunto, y el chisme se iba extendiendo por doquier. Debido a la situación, los Weasley y los Potter insistieron en que Lucy se sentara en la mesa gryffindoriana, en donde le hicieron espacio. La hufflepuf permanecía silenciosa y abstraída, sin embargo, en su semblante se hacía evidente la tristeza que estaba sintiendo. Para Rose, aquello era preocupante: hacía ya algún tiempo que no veía a Lucy mal por el asunto de Ben, y ahora, aquello había regresado para abrir viejas heridas en su prima. No sabía en realidad cómo era que todo lo sucedido estaba afectando a Lucy; no tenía idea de cómo ella se sentía al respecto, pero podía adivinar por sus ojos que el asunto no le era indiferente.

De repente, Lily dejó caer su servilleta sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien, cortemos con esta idiotez.- dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en Lucy. – Si vas a volver a escapar al bosque prohibido en medio de una tempestad por culpa de ese retrasado será mejor que nos avises ahora, así nos ponemos de acuerdo con los slytherins para que nos ayuden a rescatarte otra vez.

-¡Lily!- la reprendió Albus.

-Lo siento, pero me cansé de consolarla.- dijo Lily. – Ya fui su paño de lágrimas y creo que ya es tiempo de que sea fuerte respecto a este tema. Además, no tengo la menor intención de volver a pasar por la preocupación que nos hizo pasar ese día cuando decidió perderse en el bosque.

Lucy, quien para entonces había salido de su abstracción, miró a Lily con cierta lejanía.

-No volverá a pasar, puedes estar tranquila.- le dijo con suavidad, y siguió comiendo.

Un nuevo silencio se instauró en ese sector de la mesa. Nadie sabía muy bien qué decir. Fred, quien había estado moviéndose de un lado a otro en busca de información, regresó al grupo con un semblante poco animado.

-¿Y?- preguntó Hugo.

-Y…- dijo Fred, mirando de reojo a Lucy. – Axel Young dice que la novia muggle de Ben está enferma, y su familia no tiene muchos recursos económicos.- Fred hizo una pausa para mirar a Lucy, pero la hufflepuf seguía comiendo sin mirarlo en lo absoluto. - …Ben estaba desesperado por conseguir dinero muggle, y le pareció la forma más eficaz.

-Y la más estúpida.- dijo Louis.

-Pues sí.- dijo Fred. – Axel dice que lo hizo porque en el mundo muggle están pagando gran cantidad de dinero por ese tipo de información. De ese modo pudo conseguir dinero suficiente para la operación de la muggle. Fue descuidado y dejó la correspondencia que intercambiaba con su novia en la habitación de su sala común. Cuando hicieron el registro en busca de pistas, encontraron las cartas.

-Es un retrasado, tal y como lo dije.- reiteró Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, Lucy habló:

-No.- dijo en voz alta para que todos sus primos la escucharan. Despegó sus ojos de la comida y los elevó hacia el grupo. – No es un retrasado: es una buena persona. Solo quiso ayudar a su novia. Debe quererla mucho.

Todos miraron a Lucy algo confundidos y expectantes. Ninguno en la mesa parecía entenderla, o identificar lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Era difícil leerla, y por ende, no sabían qué decir o hacer por ella.

Lucy se limpió delicadamente los labios con la servilleta y se puso de pie. Rose notó que varios ojos en el comedor se fijaron inmediatamente en ella.

-Tengo mucho en qué ponerme al día, buen provecho.- dijo la hufflepuf, y caminó hacia la salida del comedor.

Hugo soltó aire.

-Vaya, eso sí ha sido incómodo.- dijo el castaño.- ¿Alguien me puede explicar si está triste, molesta, decepcionada, melancólica, o qué demonios le pasa?

-¿Creen que aún esté enamorada de él?- preguntó Louis.

Durante varios segundos, nadie dijo nada. Fue Rose quien de repente, rompió el silencio:

-Es un tema importante y delicado para Lucy.- dijo la pelirroja, pensativa. – Es lo que sabemos, y es todo lo que necesitamos saber. Hay que estar pendientes.

Todos asintieron, encontrando lógica en las palabras de Rose. La pelirroja se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja , de repente, sintió unas cosquillas extrañas en el pecho. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se chocaron con los metálicos de Scorpius. Por un momento sintió cómo sus piernas se transformaban en gelatina y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Quiso rehuir de la mirada del rubio, pero no pudo hacerlo. Scorpius sabía capturarla como en un anzuelo con sus ojos grises y profundos, fríos y cálidos a la vez. El slytherin hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole la salida del comedor y se puso de pie. Rose lo vio salir con convicción del salón y rememoró todas aquellas veces en las que el rubio la había hecho salir intempestivamente. Al parecer, nada había cambiado demasiado.

Después de unos minutos, Rose se puso de pie al sentir con intensidad la impaciencia de Scorpius. También recordó cómo una vez cuando ella se negó a salir tal y como él lo exigía, el rubio ingresó dispuesto a discutir con ella frente a sus primos sin importarle de modo alguno las consecuencias. Sabía bien lo persistente que el slytherin podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería. Rose no tenía intención alguna de arriesgarse.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Hugo al ver a su hermana poniéndose de pie.

-Acabé de almorzar y tengo muchas cosas qué hacer mañana.- dijo la pelirroja con naturalidad.

Louis se cruzó de brazos.

-Rosie, creo que deberías intentar averiguar qué está pasando por la mente de Lucy.- dijo el rubio.

Lily entornó los ojos.

-Sí, por favor.- dijo la pelirroja. – Hazlo antes de que esta vez intente lanzarse al lago o algo por el estilo.

Rose la miró con dureza.

-Lily, no tienes que se tan dura con ella.- le dijo en un tono severo.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que alguien se le enfrentaba a Lily y lograba hacer que ella no respondiera de vuelta. Lily entornó los ojos y siguió comiendo, ignorando a su prima. Rose suspiró y siguió su camino hacia la salida del gran comedor.

En el camino, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

De nada había servido decirse a sí misma que debía estar preparada: en realidad no creía estarlo. Enfrentarse a Scorpius tras lo que había sucedido y recibir un rechazo inminente sin duda alguna la lastimaría. Rose se odió a sí misma en ese momento: ¿por qué tenía que ser tan frágil y débil cuando se trataba de Scorpius? Sus sentimientos por él eran tan fuertes que la dominaban. Lo razonable habría sido no permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con el slytherin, y sin embargo, lo había permitido.

¿Qué querría decirle Scorpius?, pensó. Mientras atravesaba el umbral de las puertas del comedor hacia el pasillo, sus mejillas se encendieron y sus corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada. Siguió caminando como si nada pasara, pero por dentro creía estar a punto de desfallecer. Su nerviosismo llegó a tal punto que estuvo a un paso de dar la vuelta y correr de regreso a la seguridad del comedor, pero entonces, desde una esquina, una voz que le erizó la piel la detuvo en seco:

-Tardaste.- le dijo el rubio. Rose se dio la vuelta y lo vio apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos metálicos fijos en ella. – Sabes bien que no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

Rose tragó saliva y se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja. Su respiración era pesada, pero trató de ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

-No podía abandonar el comedor justo después de que saliste o se vería extraño.- dijo ella, y se detuvo, desconcentrada, cuando notó que los ojos de Scorpius la recorrieron de arriba abajo con inexpresividad, mas con algo intenso en su mirada. Sentirlo era difícil cuando sus propios sentimientos la desbordaban y no conseguía ordenarlos del todo. Volvió a tragar saliva y se humedeció los labios de forma nerviosa. – Y bien, ¿para qué querías que saliera?

Scorpius volvió a encontrar los ojos de Rose y los miró fijamente durante algunos segundos que para la pelirroja fueron una eternidad.

-Cómo está tu prima- preguntó el slytherin, pero eliminando el tono de pregunta y haciendo sonar la frase como un simple comentario.

Rose pestañeó varias veces, algo confundida.

-¿Cuál de todas?- preguntó.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- ¿De quién crees que podría estar hablando ahora?- le soltó con algo de hastío. – De la de cabeza naranja, por supuesto.

Rose continuó mirándolo, extrañada.

-Pues…no lo sé.- dijo ella. – No creo que esté contenta, pero tampoco sé qué tanto le h afectado esto.

-Pero te tiene preocupada.- aseveró Scorpius, penetrándola con la mirada. – Puedo sentirlo.

Rose bajó la mirada. No entendía qué clase de conversación estaban teniendo. ¿Estaba Scorpius evadiendo el tema de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el tren? ¿Es que acaso lo iban a dejar así y no iban a hablar de ello? Quizás, para Scorpius no había sido nada más allá de sexo. Después de todo, nunca establecieron estar en una relación; él solo le dijo que se sentía intensamente atraído hacia ella. Eso no significaba nada.

-Lucy siempre va a preocuparme.- dijo Rose. – Es mi prima.

-Entiendo por qué te preocupas, es bastante tonta.- dijo Scorpius, esbozando una media sonrisa. – No he olvidado lo del bosque.

"Pero al parecer otras cosas sí", pensó Rose y miró hacia la puerta del comedor. Se sentía algo incómoda y temía que alguien saliera y pudiera verlos. Estaban demasiado expuestos, y aunque solo conversaban, después de lo de navidad Rose no quería darle razones a sus primos para que sospecharan algo que en definitiva, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que existía.

La pelirroja suspiró.

- No entiendo a qué se debe todo esto.- comenzó. – Es decir, sigo sin entender por qué me sacaste del comedor…

Scorpius se despegó de la pared y Rose contuvo la respiración, pero contrario a lo que pensó, él no se le acercó y se limitó a introducir ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-A veces pienso que eres algo lenta mentalmente, Rose.- dijo el rubio. – Pude sentir toda tu preocupación, por eso te hice salir; para decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte, si algo pasa con tu prima, me encargaré de ello otra vez.

Rose entreabrió los labios, confundida, y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Encargarte de Lucy?

-Las cosas no han cambiado.- dijo Scorpius. – Sigue molestándome sentir tu estrés emocional. La única forma de lidiar con ello es ponerle fin con mis propias manos, así como lo hice aquella vez cuando fui a sacar a tu prima del bosque. Estaré pendiente.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

-No es necesario que hagas eso.

Y Scorpius selló la conversación con una última y definitiva frase:

-Quiero hacerlo.

Rose se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos. De todas las veces en las que se había quedado perpleja por la actitud del rubio, aquella sin duda superaba a todas. Leer a Scorpius jamás había sido tan difícil: ¿lo hacía porque quería ayudarla? ¿significaba eso que le importaba? Y sin embargo, su actitud hacia ella no parecía haber cambiado demasiado, tampoco habían tocado del tema de lo sucedido en el tren.

Rose estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces, Scorpius dio dos pasos hacia ella, cerrando la distancia a una mínima y la gryffindoriana se petrificó. Los ojos metálicos del rubio permanecieron fijos en los de ella, profundos, intensos, misteriosos. Rose contuvo la respiración.

-Por cierto.- le dijo casi susurrándoselo. – Lo que está pasando entre nosotros no cambia nada en cuanto a la competencia. Sigo con la intención de derrotarte.

Rose sintió el corazón en la garganta cuando Scorpius se inclinó hacia su oreja, permitiendo que sus rizos rojos le rozaran el rostro y que su aliento cayera por el cuello de la gryffindoriana. El rubio aspiró su aroma sin tocarla en lo absoluto, y por un momento Rose perdió la noción de la realidad.

-No voy a ser suave contigo, Rose.- le susurró. – No importa cuánto me gustes. No hay nada que quiera más que ganar esta competencia.

Rose lo sintió alejarse nuevamente y retroceder dos pasos. Quiso decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas de forma rápida así que un nuevo silencio se levantó entre ellos. Pocos segundos después, la voz del profesor Malone los hizo voltear hacia el fondo del pasillo.

-Vaya, qué oportuno.- dijo Malone, mirándolos. – Justo iba a buscarlos. Síganme, las vacaciones han terminado y la competencia se reanudará inmediatamente.

**5.-**

**Yo, Megara**

Megara saltó un peldaño y cayó con la agilidad de un gato sobre el frío suelo del pasillo. Caminó despreocupadamente unos cuantos metros y luego entró a la enfermería. Había estado a punto de saltarse aquella última revisión, estaba cansada y quería ir directo a la cama después de cenar, pero Alexander la forzó a visitar la enfermería y traerle una autorización firmada por la misma Madame Pomfrey asegurándole que ella podría jugar quidditch otra vez. Megara suspiró. Alexander podía ser un verdadero fastidio a veces.

Claro que nadie le ganaba a Scorpius en cuanto a ser un fastidio de los grandes. Y en realidad, por eso decidió hacerle caso a Alexander; porque si Scorpius llegaba a enterarse de que ella se había saltado la última revisión, se armaría un problema enorme e innecesario.

Eso le pasaba por no tener amigas mujeres: demasiada testosterona, demasiada sobreprotección. Por Merlín, ¿quién les habría dicho a los hombres que las mujeres son débiles y no pueden cuidarse solas?

"Qué fastidio", pensó Megara mientras entraba a la enfermería.

- He venido, aunque no lo crea.- le dijo.

Madame Pomfrey le sonrió.

-Siéntese señorita Zabini, en un momento la atiendo.

Megara caminó hacia una cama y luego de alisar un poco la sábana, se sentó sobre ésta.

"Al menos después de esto podré jugar mañana en el partido contra Ravenclaw sin inconvenientes", pensó.

Una sonrisa fresca se dibujó en su rostro.

**Yo, Albus**

Albus había ido inmediatamente después de la cena a la enfermería. Quería una pomada que relajara sus músculos para así estar listo para entrenar durante la semana. No la tenía fácil: si Slytherin ganaba a Ravenclaw otra vez, les tocaría jugar contra las serpientes, y tenía que admitirlo, eran muy buenas en el campo de juego.

Era curioso, pero incluso en los peores momentos el quidditch lograba relajarlo y motivarlo. Después de lo de Lucy había quedado preocupado y apenado por su prima, sin embargo, le bastó pensar en los próximos partidos y su mente se liberó de tensiones y preocupaciones vanas. Su padre tenía razón: el quidditch era más que un juego, era una pasión.

-Señor Potter, no estoy autorizada a darle medicamento a menos de que en verdad lo necesite.- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Albus la miró con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que reflejaban madurez y sobriedad.

-Sé que son las reglas.- le dijo. – Pero también sé por qué están hechas: para alumnos que utilizan las medicinas para otro tipo de fines. Yo no soy así. En verdad solo quiero untarme la pomada en la espalda para liberar tensión muscular. Es todo.

Madame Pomfrey miró a Albus dubitativamente durante algunos segundos y luego soltó aire mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Por Merlín, qué parecido eres a tu padre.- le dijo. – Está bien, está bien, te lo permitiré solo por esta vez. ¡Pero será la última, Potter!, búscala en el armario del fondo.

Albus sonrió y le agredeció a Madame Pomfrey justo antes de caminar hacia el fondo de la enfermería. El armario estaba justo detrás de una cortina, y eran grande con puertas metálicas y frías al tacto. Albus lo abrió y empezó a buscar cuando reconoció una voz femenina haciendo eco en el lugar:

-He venido, aunque no lo crea.

Albus se inclinó levemente y por un resquicio de la cortina vio a Megara Zabini, quien se sentaba sobre una cama y apoyaba sus manos sobre las sábanas despreocupadamente. Albus se preguntó si ya estaría mejor de su tobillo, esperaba que sí. Vio a Madame Pomfrey tomar un instrumento extraño y dirigirse hacia la morena. Megara frunció el ceño.

-¿Otra vez eso?- le preguntó a Madame Pomfrey.

-Sí, otra vez eso.- le respondió la enfermera.

Albus se alejó de la cortina y continuó buscando el frasco con la pomada que necesitaba, pero procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Al principio se sorprendió a sí mismo, no entendía por qué estaba ocultando su presencia en la enfermería; pero luego comprendió que lo hacía porque estaba intentando ahorrarse un problema. Las cosas con Megara Zabini no habían quedado precisamente bien, y estaba convencido de que ella no estaría cómoda con su presencia en la enfermería. Podía ahorrarle esa incomodidad.

-Mmm…- dijo Madame Pomfrey. – Me temo que te tengo una mala noticia.

La voz de Megara sonó cansada y frustrada:

-No por favor, no me diga que tengo que descansar mi brazo durante más tiempo.- dijo la morena. - ¡No es justo! Tengo un partido mañana y…

-Me temo que es mucho más grave que eso.- dijo la enfermera, y entonces, Albus dejó de buscar en el armario.

-No entiendo.- dijo Megara, bajando el tono de voz.

-Verás…a veces, cuando hay fracturas de huesos, se lastiman también músculos y articulaciones. A veces, no se pueden curar de todo…si los daños han sido grandes.

-Pero ya estoy curada.- dijo Megara. – Puedo mover el brazo con normalidad. Además, no me duele…

-No se trata de eso.- dijo Madame Pomfrey. – Estás bien, el problema es que no puedes hacer ningún tipo de deporte porque puedes dañar permanentemente la movilidad de tu brazo.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Megara.

Albus volvió a fijar su mirada por el resquicio de la cortina. Pudo ver a Madame Pomfrey algo apenada, y a Megara mirándola con expectativa.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes volver a jugar quidditch nunca más.- le dijo la enfermera. – Ni quidditch, ni ningún otro deporte que exija esfuerzo en tus brazos. Mucho menos montar una escoba.

Albus se alejó de la cortina y permaneció estático durante algunos segundos. La noticia lo había impactado, y a la vez, perturbado de gran manera. No podía siquiera imaginar lo terrible que debía ser no poder jugar quidditch nunca más, y parecía que Megara amaba tanto el quidditch como él. Un sentimiento de profunda culpabilidad comenzó a embargarlo: aunque había sido un accidente, él era el culpable directo de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Megara. Él y nadie más.

Al no escuchar ninguna voz, Albus volvió a espiar por la cortina.

Megara se había ido.

**6.-**

Rose y Scorpius entraron a la oficina de Malone cuando él les abrió la puerta. Adentro, la pelirroja recordó aquellas tardes en las que ambos leían el libro de la biografía de Merlín. Allí fue, recordó, cuando empezaron a llevarse mejor.

Scorpius se aflojó un poco la corbata, despreocupadamente, y observó el lugar con algo de aburrimiento. Rose se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la mente del slytherin. Aún no entendía qué era específicamente lo que existía entre ellos: no sabía si estaban en una relación, si él la quería, o si por el contrario no tenían nada y él la encontraba atractiva pero nada más.

Rose tampoco pensaba preguntárselo.

Preguntar equivaldría, tal vez, escuchar una respuesta que no quería oír.

No, lo mejor era dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Al menos durante algún tiempo, hasta que reuniera las fuerzas suficientes para acabar con aquello. Porque a ella no le iban las relaciones casuales; no sabía separar sentimientos de una relación puramente física. Eso seguramente era algo normal para Scorpius, y para muchos. Pero no para ella. No se arrepentía de haber tenido su primera vez con Scorpius porque de alguna u otra forma se había sentido correcto, y además, porque ella sí tenía sentimientos profundos hacia él. Pero si esos sentimientos no podrían ser correspondidos jamás, Rose creía que lo mejor, a la larga, sería tomar distancia.

Claro que eso era algo imposible por el momento, desde cualquier perspectiva que se lo observase.

Malone se aclaró la garganta mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio.

-Bien.- comenzó. – He recibido una carta de Ásban, y mañana, después del partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, los dos partirán a la isla de Avalon.

Rose y Scorpius entreabrieron los labios simultáneamente y permanecieron perplejos, mirando a Malone en completo silencio.

-Como lo escucharon.- repitió Malone, algo incómodo por las miradas de los dos competidores.

-Pero…- dijo Rose, con suavidad. - ¿A Avalon?

-Sí, así es.- repitió Malone.

-No tiene sentido.- dijo Scorpius. - ¿Por qué en la competencia de Merlín querrían que fuéramos a la isla en donde recluyeron a Morgana la Fey?

Malone suspiró.

-Yo qué sé. – les respondió, hastiado. – Dudo que nadie lo sepa, solo Merlín, que fue quien inventó las pruebas.- Malone abrió un pergamino y lo leyó sin mucho interés. – Hagan sus maletas, estarán fuera de Hogwarts durante cuatro días.

-¿Cuatro días?- preguntó Rose, espantada. - ¿Y las clases?

Scorpius sonrió.

-Tranquila Rose, aunque no lo creas, el mundo no se acaba por unas cuantas clases perdidas.

Malone entornó los ojos.

-Los profesores están informados de la razón de su inasistencia. De modo que no tiene por qué angustiarse, señorita Weasley.- se puso de pie. – Pueden retirarse, eso era todo.

Scorpius se dio media vuelta para salir, pero Rose permaneció en el mismo sitio, mirando a Malone con algo de confusión.

-Pero…¿y la pista para la siguiente prueba?- preguntó.

Scorpius se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró a Malone, interesado también en la respuesta a esa interrogante.

-No lo sé. Allá en Avalon, seguramente, serán informados al respecto.

Rose pestañeó un par de veces y se dio la vuelta para salir. Scorpius la esperó y la dejó cruzar el umbral primero. Con una ligera reverencia, el slytherin se despidió de Malone y cerró la puerta.

Ya en el pasillo, los dos empezaron a rehacer el camino hacia las salas comunes.

-Avalon…- murmuró Rose. – Es muy extraño.

-Lo es.- dijo Scorpius. – Pero podremos aprovechar nuestra estancia allí para averiguar más sobre esa profecía perdida de Morgana, y también para planear cómo descubrir quién puso los anillos en tu sobre.

Rose miró a Scorpius mientras seguían caminando. Su perfil era perfecto y se veía suave con la tenue luz de las antorchas. Se humedeció los labios y se llevó, nerviosamente, un riso tras la oreja.

-Hay algo que me preocupa.- dijo la pelirroja, intentando disipar los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el tren de su mente. – Si los anillos fueron hechos por Morgana, entonces, ¿qué sucede si los efectos secundarios (los cuales seguimos desconociendo) acaban siendo terriblemente negativos sobre nosotros?

-Es por eso que debemos apresurarnos.- dijo Scorpius.

Justo en ese momento llegaron a un cruce de pasillos en donde debían separarse para ir cada uno a su respectiva sala común. Rose se detuvo y miró tímidamente al slytherin.

-Nos vemos mañana.- le dijo, y se dio la vuelta.

Entonces, sintió la mano de Scorpius tomando la suya y halándola hacia atrás. Rose soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y volteó para colisionar contra el cuerpo del slytherin, quien de inmediato la tomó por la cintura y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos.

Rose perdió todo el aliento.

Scorpius la besó intensamente, como si hubiese estado conteniéndose durante mucho tiempo; como si no hubiesen estado juntos hacía unas pocas horas. Su deseo quemó a Rose por dentro; podía sentir a Scorpius con claridad. El rubio introdujo su lengua en la boca de la gryffindoriana y ella soltó un gemido. Poco a poco la fue haciendo retroceder hasta que la espalda de Rose chocó contra la pared. Ella se aferró a los hombros de Scorpius y gimió cuando él bajó su mano derecha hacia su pierna, acariciándola debajo de la falda, clavando las yemas de sus dedos en los muslos de la pelirroja. Rose soltó un suspiro dentro de la boca de Scorpius. Él hizo su camino por la barbilla de la pelirroja, besándola, y bajó por su cuello hasta que finalmente se hundió en él, aspirando ese aroma que lo enloquecía por completo. Ella se estremeció.

Scorpius volvió a subir y miró fijamente a Rose, quien aún temblaba en sus brazos. Sus mejillas estaban intensamente sonrojadas.

-Buenas noches, Rose.- le dijo en voz baja.

Lentamente, Scorpius la fue soltando, y cuando sus manos ya no la sostuvieron más, retrocedió.

Rose permaneció apoyada en la pared durante varios segundos después de que el slytherin desapareció por el pasillo contrario, preguntándose si lo que sentía en el pecho latiendo como un tambor eran sus sentimientos o los del rubio, o los dos juntos mezclándose. Cerró los ojos. Algo le decía, muy en el fondo de sí misma, que estaba atrapada en una celda, sola, y que Scorpius la observaba desde afuera con la llave en el bolsillo.

**7.-**

Albus salió de la enfermería apesadumbrado y pensativo. No podía dejar de pensar en Megara y en la terrible noticia que Madame Pomfrey le había dado. Tampoco podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

Al girar por la esquina del pasillo se detuvo bruscamente. Megara estaba a unos metros sentaba en el suelo, con la espalda recostada sobre la pared y la mirada perdida. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas blancas, pero no sollozaba. Albus estuvo seguro de que jamás había visto a alguien más triste en toda su vida.

El moreno respiró profundo y se dispuso a dar la vuelta y tomar otro camino, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro azabache, voluminoso y despeinado, y clavó sus ojos verdes en Megara.

Tomó aire y caminó hacia la slytherin.

Megara, quien había estado abstraída por completo del entorno, al escuchar el eco de los pasos del gryffindor levantó la mirada. Cuando vio a Albus, en sus ojos la tristeza se disipó para mostrar frialdad y algo de rabia. Desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado del pasillo, negándose a verlo, y cuando escuchó los pasos detenerse cerca de ella, se limpió las lágrimas con la mano derecha y se puso de pie.

-Espera.- dijo Albus, tomándola del brazo.

Megara se soltó bruscamente de él.

-Mira Potter, no estoy de humor.- le dijo. – No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, mucho menos contigo.

Albus frunció un poco el ceño y Megara notó que sus cejas negras contrastaban con sus ojos verdes y brillantes.

-Yo estaba en la enfermería cuando Madame Pomfrey te dijo lo de tu tobillo.- dijo Albus.- Escuché todo.

Los ojos de Megara volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y se volteó bruscamente, dándole la espalda al moreno.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos, Potter.- le dijo.

Albus respiró profundo y se rascó la cabeza.

-Solo quiero decirte que en verdad siento por lo que estás pasando.- le dijo con suavidad. – Es mi culpa.

-Cállate Potter.- dijo Megara, aún dándole la espalda. – No fue tu culpa.

Albus se mantuvo en silencio, algo sorprendido por las palabras de la slytherin. Hasta hacía poco ella lo acusaba por el accidente, y ahora, parecía haber cambiado por completo de opinión. No entendía a qué se debía.

-Creí que pensabas que lo hice apropósito.- dijo Albus.

Megara suspiró y se volteó. Sus ojos oscuros estaban húmedos pero insistían en ser fuertes y firmes. Albus nunca había visto a una chica tan decidida en no mostrar sus debilidades.

-Lo creí.- dijo la morena, irritada. – Antes. Ahora ya no.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- preguntó el moreno.

-Porque antes yo creía que todos ustedes, los gryffindors, eran unos idiotas segregadores.- dijo la morena con dureza. – Pero…digamos que tras pasar navidad en casa de Scorpius con tu prima Rose, tengo que reconocer que no todos son así. Y en verdad creo que nunca escuché tus disculpas ni las tomé en serio. Te creo. Fue un accidente, ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola.

Megara volvió a apoyarse contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Albus se mantuvo en su lugar, en silencio. Sabía que ella quería estar sola, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejarla. Se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro y la miró. Su rostro era dulce y delicado. Contrastaba bastante con su carácter.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí?- preguntó el moreno. – Es tarde.

Megara abrió los ojos y lo miró con algo de fastidio.

-Sé que es tarde, no soy nueva en este colegio.- le dijo, irritada.- Voy a quedarme un rato más.

Megara se dejó resbalar por la pared al suelo nuevamente. Albus continuó mirándola en silencio.

-Voy a pedirte una cosa, Potter.- dijo la morena. – Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que escuchaste en la enfermería. Es mí asunto, no quiero que nadie más me tenga lástima.

-No te tengo lástima.- dijo Albus.

-Sí claro.- dijo la morena. - ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí mirándome con compasión?

Albus bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Prometo no decirle a nadie, puedes confiar en mí.- dijo el moreno.

Megara descansó la cabeza contra la pared y lo miró con cansancio.

-Ve tranquilo, sigue con tu vida.- le dijo la morena. – Soy una slytherin, no voy a morirme por esto. Eso es más algo típico de los hufflepufs. Sobreviviré.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mi prima Lucy es una hufflepuf, y es bastante fuerte.- dijo el moreno.

-Claro, olvidé que tu familia es la mitad de Hogwarts.- comentó Megara, entornando los ojos.

Albus se sentó junto a la slytherin en el suelo y ella lo miró con confusión e irritación.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntó.

-Voy a acompañarte.- dijo Albus, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una funda de maní. - ¿Quieres?

Megara, quien estaba boquiabierta, negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo que quiero es estar sola.- le dijo. – Sola.

Albus se metió un maní a la boca y miró al frente. Por el cristal de la ventana entraba la tenue luz de la luna. El cielo era despejado. Era, sin duda, una noche hermosa.

-No, no quieres estar sola.- le dijo el moreno. – Nadie quiere estar solo.

Megara lo miró extrañada. Había algo en las palabras de Albus que lograron conmoverla y entristecerla a la vez. El gryffindor tenía una voz grave y madura, tibia, reconfortante. No entendía por qué estaba siendo tan amable con ella, probablemente por la culpa; pero no se sentía tan invadida como en un principio, y tal vez, solo tal vez, aceptaba su presencia.

-¿No te molesta que mi apellido sea Zabini?- preguntó Megara. – ¿No sientes que puedo llevarte al lado oscuro?

Albus sonrió.

-¿No te molesta que me apellido sea Potter?- le preguntó. - ¿No sientes que puedo cegarte con mi luz?

Megara rió y el moreno también durante varios segundos. Sus risas hicieron eco en el pasillo vacío, que de repente, ya no parecía tan solitario.

-Potter, eres una ladilla.- dijo Megara. – Quiero que lo sepas. Y quiero que sepas que solo te aguanto porque me cae bien un miembro de tu familia, Rose.

Albus sonrió.

-Y tú eres bastante gruñona para ser tan joven. Quiero que lo sepas.

Megara entornó los ojos.

-No tengo ganas de hablar sobre cómo me siento.- le dijo. – No soy esa clase de personas. Hablar de mis sentimientos no me hace sentir mejor, así que pierdes tu tiempo.

Albus lanzó un maní al aire y lo atajó con su boca.

-Entonces no hablemos.- le dijo. – Me gusta el silencio.

Megara lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó.

Albus no la miró al responder y solo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

Estuvieron allí sentados, mirando a través del cristal de la ventana del pasillo durante media hora más, y luego, Megara se puso de pie y se despidió para ir directo a su sala común.

Cuando llegó, nadie la esperaba.

**7.-**

Rose entró a su habitación y suspiró. En su cabeza todo era un lío. Se llevó una mano al vientre: se sentía extraña, su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Incluso al caminar sentía algo diferente. Se sonrojó intensamente al recordar lo sucedido en el tren. La forma en la que Scorpius la había besado y tocado por todas partes…un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal y meneó la cabeza.

Era mejor que se acostara a dormir.

Entonces recordó el anillo, descansando en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"Por Merlín, ni en sueños puedo librarme de él", pensó.

Después de ponerse la pijama se colocó el anillo. El dedo le dolía un poco por las quemaduras que recibía del anillo hirviendo al levantarse. Se soltó el cabello y apagó la luz del velador.

En cuestión de minutos, se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

**Sueño #8**

Rose abrió los ojos y recibió la fresca brisa de Camelot en el rostro. Estaba en el salón del trono y Uther, pálido pero evidentemente recuperado, se encontraba sentado en el trono. Las ventanas estaban abiertas para que el aire circulara. Arturo, Morgana y Guinevere permanecían de pie junto a Uther, y más allá, estaban los sirvientes (incluído Merlín) y algunos soldados. Scorpius se encontraba al otro lado de la estancia.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron y Gaius entró al salón. Sus pasos hicieron eco en el lugar.

-Gaius.- dijo Uther.

-Señor.- dijo el anciano, haciendo una reverencia.

-No perdamos el tiempo y di lo que tengas que decir.- dijo Uther. - ¿A qué se debe mi enfermedad?

Rose notó cómo Arturo se tensó, preocupado.

Gaius se aclaró la garganta.

-No hay tal enfermedad.- dijo en voz alta. – Se trata de hechicería.

Morgana empalideció y todos parecieron espantarse antela declaración del anciano. Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia Merlín. El moreno no parecía estar sorprendido. Era evidente que le había contado a Gaius su descubrimiento.

"Así que piensa ponerse totalmente en contra de Morgana esta vez", pensó el rubio.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Uther.

-Encontré en uno de los vasos en reales, el suyo específicamente, una semilla de extraña procedencia, muy peligrosa, que es cultivada con pociones mágicas.- dijo Gaius. – Hay un traidor entre nosotros.

Uther dio un golpe en el brazo principal del trono y Morgana dio un pequeño salto. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par, aterrados ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

Rose, al otro lado del salón, podía sentir la agitación de la morena y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-¿Quién es?- exigió Uther, furioso. - ¡Dímelo Gaius!

Gaius miró a Merlín y el moreno le devolvió la mirada con firmeza. El anciano volvió a dirigir su atención al rey.

-No lo sé.

Scorpius vio cómo Merlín adquiría una postura de completa sorpresa y indignación, como si no pudiera creer que Gaius no hubiese dicho que era Morgana la traidora en el castillo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo callado, aunque ansioso y confundido. Morgana, por el contrario, parecía haber vuelto a respirar y el color empezaba a regresar a sus facciones temerosas.

Uther apretó los labios y los puños. Elevó la mirada hacia su guardia personal.

-De ahora en adelante todos estarán en completa alerta.- les dijo. – Hay que encontrar a ese hechicero.

Arturo dio un paso adelante.

-Padre, me ofrezco a proceder con las investigaciones.- dijo el rubio.

-Hazlo.- dijo Uther.

Morgana, quien hasta entonces había estado en silencio, caminó hacia el rey y afectuosamente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de éste. Merlín agudizó la mirada y Scorpius sabía que era por intensa indignación y la incredulidad de que pudiera mentir tan cínicamente.

-Lo bueno es que ya estás mejor.- dijo Morgana, mirando con ternura a Uther.

El rey tomó la mano porcelánica de la morena entre sus manos y la besó.

-Estoy mejor, no hay de qué preocuparse.- dijo mientras le sonreía.

Rose vio cómo Morgana le devolvía la sonrisa y luego, al voltearse, ésta desaparecía para dar paso a una expresión vacía, hueca, ausente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento que deformó la belleza de la bruja. Por un momento, la pelirroja sintió escalofríos.

Gaius caminó hacia la salida del salón y Merlín se apresuró en seguirlo. Las miradas de Scorpius y de Rose se encontraron y sin decirse nada supieron lo que tenían que hacer: seguirlos. Desde ambos lados del salón corrieron para alcanzarlos, y al salir, los hallaron en la esquina de uno de los pasillos aledaños.

-¿Por qué, Gauis?- preguntó Merlín. - ¿Por qué no la desenmascaraste de una buena vez?

-Tranquilízate, Merlín.- le dijo el anciano. – Piensa: es nuestra palabra contra la de Morgana. Uther la quiere y la pondrá por encima de nosotros. Acusarla de traición no sigificaría para nosotros otra cosa que la horca.

Merlín se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego lanzó un golpe sobre el muro.

-Entonces dices que debemos quedarnos así, con los brazos cruzados.- dijo el moreno. Sus ojos azules centelleaban con intensidad.

-No, tenemos que estar pendientes de ella.- dijo Gaius. – Vigilarla muy de cerca. Esta no será la última vez que intente matar a Uther. Por lo que me contaste, está llena de odio hacia él y no parará.

Merlín cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el muro.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.- dijo casi en un murmurllo. – De ahora en adelante, si las cosas van mal, será porque no hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Dejaste que tus sentimientos interfirieran, Merlín.- dijo el anciano. – Pero eso te hace humano: eso te hace noble.

-Y un gran imbécil.- dijo el moreno. Abrió los ojos y Rose contuvo el aliento. Eran unos ojos tristes y decaídos, azules y solitarios como el mar. – Yo quería salvarla…y no pude.

Scorpius notó que Merlín tenía los puños apretados, clavándose los dedos en las palmas de sus manos.

-Merlín, estás destinado a ser el mago más importante de la historia, pero no el salvador del mundo.- le dijo Gaius. – A veces, para salvar a muchos, hay que sacrificar a otros pocos.

Merlín sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos, le pareció a Rose, se humedecieron.

-Sacrificarla a ella, Gaius.- le dijo. - …es el más grande sacrificio de mi vida.

Gaius asintió, comprendiéndolo, y le dio dos ligeras palmadas en el hombro. Luego de esto, dio media vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo, alejándose.

En un parpadeo, Rose y Scorpius fueron trasladados al centro de Camelot. Había anochecido y todo estaba solitario a excepción de una túnica lila que volaba con la brisa nocturna mientras avanzaba hacia un túnel oscuro. Scorpius tomó a Rose de la mano y los dos siguieron a la persona del sobretodo. Pronto, llegaron a un callejón frío y húmedo. Unas manos blancas retiraron la capucha lila y el cabello negro azabache de Morgana cayó en ondulaciones por su espalda. Al fondo, estaba Morgause, escondida en una túnica negra.

-Hermana, he recibido tu llamado.- dijo la rubia. - ¿Qué te aflige?

Morgana caminó hacia ella con la angustia marcada en su rostro.

-Gaius ha descubierto lo de la semilla y ahora todos saben que hay un traidor que usa magia dentro del castillo.- dijo la morena. – Todo ha salido mal.

-¿Gaius dices? ¿El médico del rey?- preguntó Morgause. - ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Morgana meneó la cabeza.

-No lo sé.- le respondió.

-Se necesita de conocimientos mágicos para reconocer la procedencia de las semillas que te di. – dijo la rubia. – Tal vez debamos deshacernos de ese médico…sus conocimientos pueden ser problemáticos.

Los ojos verdes de Morgana se abrieron de par en par y miraron a su hermana con desacuerdo.

-No. A Gaius no.- dijo la morena, con firmeza. – Él fue siempre bueno conmigo. Me cuidó desde que era una niña e intentó dentro de sus capacidades ayudarme cuando pasé tan malos ratos por culpa de mis poderes.

-Es un estorbo, Morgana.- dijo a rubia.

-Dije que no.- dijo la morena. – No voy a dañar a Gaius. Él no tiene la culpa de nada. Él no tiene la culpa de los horrores de gobierno de Uther.

-Pero sigue sirviéndolo y trabajando para él.- dijo Morgause. – Sigue dando todo de sí para un asesino.

Morgana desvió la mirada y mantuvo su expresión firme e imperturbable, sólida en su decisión. Morgause suspiró.

-Está bien hermana, como tú quieras. Pensaremos la próxima vez en algo más complejo.

Rose notó que Morgana continuaba angustiada.

-Si me descubren, Uther me mandará a matar.- dijo la morena, con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de miedo.

-No morirás mientras yo esté viva, Morgana.- dijo la rubia. – Daría mi vida por ti.

Morgana sonrió levemente y tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?- preguntó la morena.

Morgause sonrió.

-Atacar a Uther directamente va a ser complicado en este momento, debido al alto niel de seguridad con el que va a estar protegido.- dijo la rubia. – Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es desenmascarar al traidor.

Morgana frunció el ceño.

-¿Inculpar a alguien por lo de las semillas?- preguntó la morena.

-Exactamente.- dijo la rubia. – Que alguien cargue con el peso. La atención de todos se centrará en esa persona y entonces, podremos volver a atacar sin preocupaciones.

Morgana pareció pensativa y algo desconcentrada. Morgause le acarició la mejilla.

-Escoge a quien quieras, es irrelevante.- dijo la rubia. – Podría ser, Merlín, por ejemplo. Ya sabes lo que dicen: ojo por ojo…

Morgana miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos.

-De Merlín me vengaré con mis propias manos.- dijo la morena. Su mirada estaba llena de odio. – No quiero que muera. Quiero que viva y que se arrepienta por el resto de sus días del momento en el que colocó veneno en esa cantimplora. No es más que un súbdito más, un asqueroso lacayo de Uther.

Morgause se alejó de Morgana y se colocó su capucha negra.

-Mantenme al tanto de todo, hermana.- dijo la rubia. – Nos veremos pronto. Mordred te manda un abrazo.

Morgana vio cómo su hermana desaparecía por un túnel oscuro del callejón, y suspiró. Se llevó una mano a la frente, acariciándosela con los ojos cerrados, y luego se cubrió con la capucha lila.

Scorpius la observó con incomprensión: se había vuelto fría y rencorosa, pero continuaba siendo incapaz de lastimar a ciertas personas como Gaius, e incluso Merlín. Aunque ella misma no quisiera admitirlo, no había cambiado del todo. Aún había algo humano en ella, algo compasivo.

Morgana volvió a caminar de regreso al castillo. Rose y Scorpius la siguieron de cerca, y cuando ella se detuvo bruscamente en una esquina, ellos también lo hicieron. Al principio no supiero a qué se debía esa reacción, pero luego pudieron ver que a fuera, en la calle, estaba Merlín, saliendo de lo que parecía ser la casa de Iselda. La muchacha sonreía afectivamente y se despedía con la mano y Merlín le devolvía la sonrisa mientras se alejaba por la calle.

Rose notó una sensación extraña, y cuando miró a Morgana comprendió a qué se debía. La bruja tenía una expresión dolida, y a la vez, fría y lejana.

De repente, la luz del día golpeó a Rose y a Scorpius desconcertándolos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la habitación de Morgana. La morena se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo mientras que Guinevere hablaba, mas era evidente que la bruja no le prestaba demasiada atención.

-En fin, me siento contenta de que estés aquí.- dijo Gwen. – Durante el año que desapareciste, me sentí muy sola. Eres mi única amiga.

-Creí que estabas bien con Arturo y Merlín.- dijo la morena con una sequedad que Guinevere no captó.

-Pues sí, pero no es lo mismo que poder hablar con una mujer.- dijo la castaña, sonriendo. – Me hacía falta.

Morgana dejó el cepillo sobre el velador y se volteó para mirar a Gwen directamente a los ojos.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero no entiendo qué podía hacerte falta.- le dijo la morena. – Nunca hablamos demasiado, y en realidad, no fuimos ni somos tan cercanas.

El rostro de Gwen se ensombreció de repente y Rose notó que Morgana pareció entender de inmediato que había dicho demasiado de lo que tenía en su interior. Rápidamente fingió una sonrisa.

-Lo digo porque me encantaría que eso cambiara. Después de todo, vas a casarte con Arturo, y él es como un hermano para mí.- dijo la morena.

Gwen sonrió y volvió a sentirse cómoda.

Entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo Morgana mientras volvía a mirarse al espejo y a tomar el cepillo.

Rose y Scorpius vieron cómo la puerta se abrió y la figura de Iselda entraba a la habitación. La chica se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia, y Gwen se puso de pie.

-Me retiro, nos vemos en el almuerzo Morgana.- dijo la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Mi lady.- dijo Iselda mientras se acercaba a Morgana. – El rey me ha enviado a servirle.

Morgana la miró por el espejo con extrema frialdad y dureza por unos segundos, luego esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Cepíllame.- le dijo, extendiéndole el cepillo.

Iselda sonrió y lo tomó entre sus manos. Scorpius la examinó con la mirada: era algo pequeña y delgada, pero tenía un rostro que irradiaba algo especial, y unos ojos grandes del color del cielo.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?- preguntó la morena.

-Algunos meses.- dijo Iselda. Su voz era suave y melodiosa.

-Debe ser duro trabajar todo el día en el castillo. Debes extrañar a tus amigos.- dijo Morgana.

Iselda sonrió.

-He hecho buenos amigos aquí, mi Lady.

Entonces Rose entendió hacia dónde iba la conversación.

-¿Alguien en especial?- preguntó Morgana, sonriéndole. – Vamos, eres joven, debes tener mi misma edad. Seguramente estás interesada en alguien.

Iselda se sonrojó intensamente y guardó silencio. Morgana la miraba insistentemente por el espejo.

-Vamos, soy una chica. Las mujeres debemos compartirlo todo entre nosotras, ¿no lo crees?

Iselda pareció dubitativa, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Hay alguien que me gusta mucho…- comentó la chica. – Es alguien que desde el primer día fue bueno y amable conmigo. Siempre me ayuda, y es maduro y protector. Cuando estoy con él me siento…

-Protegida y cálida.- completó Morgana con una expresión seria. – Como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirte.

Iselda sonrió.

-Sí, así.- respondió.

-Se trata de Merlín, ¿verdad?

Iselda paró de cepillarle el cabello a Morgana y se encontró con los ojos verdes de la bruja mirándola desde el espejo.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- le preguntó.

Morgana elevó el mentón.

-Intuición femenina.- le dijo, y se puso bruscamente de pie. – Quiero que arregles la habitación y laves cada uno de mis vestidos. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, mi Lady.- dijo Iselda, bajando la cabeza.

Morgana le dedicó una mirada fría y caminó hacia la puerta. Rose y Scorpius la siguieron.

-¿Crees que Morgana le haga daño a Iselda?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras avanzaban tras la morena.

-No lo creo.- dijo Scorpius. – Estoy convencido de ello. ¿Recuerdas el plan de inculpar a alguien más de traición? Creo que Morgana acaba de encontrar a su carnada.

Rose miró a Scorpius con el ceo fruncido.

-Morgana no haría eso.- dijo la pelirroja. – Ella está dolida y confundida, pero no inculparía a alguien tan inocente.

-Hace mucho que Morgana perdió el sentido del bien y el mal, Rose.- dijo el rubio. – Entiéndelo.

-No quiso matar a Gaius, tú mismo lo viste.- insistió la gryffindoriana mientras salían del castillo.

-Morgana tiene conciencia, pero no límites. Solo necesita un empujón y es capaz de hacer lo que menos imaginas.

-¿Por qué piensas tan mal de ella?- le preguntó Rose, indignada. - ¿Por qué no le das una sola oportunidad?

Scorpius miró a Rose con autosuficiencia.

-Porque sé cómo termina esta historia: con un asesinato.- dijo el slytherin. – Y con las manos de Morgana la Fey manchadas de sangre. Por donde quiera que lo veas, y aunque ahora sepamos la razones de las acciones de Morgana, sigue siendo objeto de total desconfianza por su carácter cambiante y vulnerable. Es como dijo Vesporg: la inocencia es peligrosa porque es fácilmente corruptible. Morgana es fácilmente corruptible.

-Morgana ha sufrido más que cualquiera, incluso más que Merlín. Al menos él tuvo un guía, ella tuvo que crecer en el miedo y el terror y sola, completamente sola.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que sea una asesina.- dijo Scorpius.

Pronto llegaron al campo de entrenamiento. Allí, Arturo peleaba con algunos caballeros y Uther observaba. Merlín se encontraba en las mesas, puliendo algunas armaduras. Morgana caminó directamente hacia el rey y Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en ella, pendiente de sus movimientos.

-Morgana, qué sorpresa.- dijo Uther, sonriéndole.

-Iselda llegó hoy, y quería agradecértelo.- dijo la morena, sonriendo.

-No me lo agradezcas, tus deseos son órdenes.- dijo Uther.

Morgana pareció pensativa.

-Entonces, ¿puedo pedirle a Iselda lo que yo quiera?- preguntó la morena.

-Claro que sí, es tu mucama de ahora en adelante.- dijo el rey.

Morgana sonrió de forma peligrosa y Scorpius se estremeció. Aún sin saber los planes de la bruja sintió pena por Iselda.

Arturo dejó de pelear y miró a Morgana.

-Miren nada más bien hace una aparición en el campo de batalla.- dijo el rubio. – Morgana, esto es para hombres.

La morena se dio la vuelta y lo miró desafiante.

-Por favor Arturo, desde que éramos unos niños fui mejor que tú con la espada. No me hagas humillarte frente a los caballeros de Camelot.

Los caballeros prorrumpieron en risas y en silbidos. Arturo sonrió ampliamente.

-Veamos qué tan buena eres con vestido.- le dijo, y le lanzó la espada.

Morgana la atajó del mango con facilidad y ligereza. Scorpius quedó impresionado.

-Si tú insistes.- dijo la morena.

Uther se puso de pie.

-Arturo, no seas infantil.

-Será una ofensa que me niegues la posibilidad de pelear.- dijo Morgana a Arturo.

-No pienso negártela.- dijo el rubio, y luego miró a Merlín. – Dame otra espada.

Merlín tomó una de las espadas que había limpiado y la llevó hasta donde estaba Arturo con dificultad, encontrándola pesada y peligrosa.

Arturo lo miró con algo de fastidio.

-Eres un debilucho.- le dijo cuando tomó la espada.

Merlín miró a Morgana, pero sus ojos no encontraron los de ella. La morena lo ignoraba tal y como llevaba haciéndolo desde que regresó. Su frialdad calaba en cada uno de sus huesos como duras estacas de cristal.

-Bien, empecemos….

Pero Arturo no pudo terminar porque Morgana se avalanzó sobre él con la espada, atacándolo una y otra vez mientras él a penas conseguía detener sus rápidos y ágiles ataques. En cuestión de segundos, el rubio tropezó y cayó al suelo, más que nada sorprendido por la agilidad de la morena, y la espada voló fuera de sus manos unos metros más allá.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!- exclamó Arturo. – Me tomaste por sorpresa.

Morgana sonrió y clavó la espada en la tierra.

-Eres el mejor hombre con la espada en todo Camelot, pero no eres el mejor.- dijo la morena. – Recuérdalo.

-Con esto, la morena dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el castillo.

Inmediatamente el escenario cambió y tanto Rose como Scorpius se vieron en un pasillo. Era de noche, y de una esquina emergió Morgana, caminando hacia su habitación. Después de subir unas escaleras siguió por otro pasillo que colindaba con el de su alcoba. Al girar, la morena se petrificó y su mirada se endureció. Rose y Scorpius lo entendieron cuando divisaron a Merlín, apoyado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Sus ojos azules miraban a Morgana con severidad.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí?- preguntó Morgana, con frialdad. – Creí haberte dejado en claro que no quería volver a saber de ti.

Merlín se despegó de la puerta.

-En dónde está Iselda- le preguntó, exigiéndoselo.

Morgana elevó el mentón y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No tengo por qué responderte.- le dijo, y se hizo paso hacia la puerta. Merlín se interpuso, cerrándole el camino.

-Apártate o el rey se enterará de que estás molestándome.- lo amenazó Morgana.

-No tengo interés alguno en molestarte.- le dijo con sequedad. – Solo quiero saber a dónde la enviaste. Lleva dos días sin aparecer.

Rose frunció el ceño. ¿Habían pasado dos días? Aquel había sido un salto brusco en el tiempo.

-No me da la gana de decírtelo- le dijo la morena.

Merlín dio un paso hacia ella, amenazante.

-No voy a permitir que descargues tu odio hacia mí en ella.- le dijo el moreno. – Te lo advierto: déjala en paz.

Morgana rió.

-Por favor, ¿en verdad crees que tus amenazas significan algo para mí?- le soltó. – Eres tú quien debe tener cuidado. No sabes lo que es tenerme de enemiga.

Merlín la miró con intensidad.

-Creo que estoy empezando a hacerme una idea.- le dijo.

Morgana volvió a esquivarlo y a caminar hacia la puerta, esta vez, Merlín no se movió.

-Si no me dices en dónde está Iselda, voy a decirle al rey que su protegida es una hechicera.- dijo el moreno.

Morgana se detuvo bruscamente. Scorpius miró a Merlín con incredulidad. ¿En verdad se había atrevido a amenazarla con eso? Era evidente que el moreno estaba resuelto a enfrentar a Morgana esta vez con todas las armas posibles; pero utilizar esa arma había sido poco sabio.

Morgana tragó saliva y no se volteó. Los dos se daban la espalda mutuamente. Rose notó que la mirada de la morena estaba llena de rabia y a la vez, humedecida.

-No sé por qué me sorprende.- dijo la morena. – No es la primera vez que intentas destruirme. Claro que la primera vez fue por Camelot, y ahora es por una mucama.

-Iselda y Camelot valen la pena ser defendidos.- dijo Merlín, con sus ojos también húmedos pero resueltos.

Rose vio cómo Morgana cerraba los ojos, profundamente herida por las palabras del mago. Aquellas palabras habían tenido un significado implícito: Iselda y Camelot valían la pena ser defendidos, ella no. Ella no valía la pena, era eso lo que Merlín le estaba diciendo. Por un momento, Rose sintió un dolor intenso en el centro de su pecho; un dolor antiguo y ajeno. Luego, solo sintió odio.

Un odio que no era suyo.

Un odio legendario.

Morgana abrió la puerta de su alcoba.

-La envié a la cueva de los cristales.- dijo Morgana, y se giró lo suficiente como para mirarlo justo antes de entrar. – Y tú, Merlín,…tú te puedes ir al infierno.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, entró a la habitación. Justo antes de que azotara la puerta, Rose entró. Scorpius se quedó afuera, con Merlín.

-¡Rose!- exclamó el rubio, tocando la puerta.

"Cueva de los cristales", pensó Rose. ¿Para qué habría enviado a Iselda a ese lugar?

La pelirroja vio a Morgana caminar hacia el velador y sentarse frente al espejo. Se miró con inexpresividad, y poco a poco, su rostro se fue marchitando hasta que prorrumpió en lágrimas. Rose permaneció quieta, conmovida por la escena. Morgana lloraba como una niña y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ocultándolo, mientras sollozaba intensamente. La pelirroja pudo sentir una opresión en el pecho, una soledad densa y profunda, un vacío irreparable. Morgana estaba herida y sola, desangrándose lentamente sin que nadie le tendiera una mano. Merlín no podía hacerlo, y lo único que podía hacer era mostrarle indiferencia. Lo peor de todo, pensó Rose, era que quizás Morgana creía que Merlín sentía algo por Iselda, y aquello era otra puñalada sobre la herida abierta. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sentirse rechazado y no correspondido: lo había vivido con Scorpius y sus sentimientos por Megara.

Lentamente, Morgana fue retirando las manos de su rostro. Éste estaba inundado por las lágrimas. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en su reflejo en el espejo y un destello amarillo brilló en sus pupilas. El espejo empezó a agrietarse por doquier, mostrando la imagen rota, fragmentada, de la hechicera.

Tras un pestañeo la escena se transformó ante los ojos de Rose. Se vio en un pasillo a plena luz del día. Scorpius estaba con ella.

-No vuelvas a separarte de mí.- dijo el slytherin en un tono enojado.

-Vi llorar a Morgana…- dijo Rose. – Fue…triste.

De una esquina emergió Morgana y caminó pasándolos de largo pero de repente, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Merlín y de Gaius acercándose. La morena miró a su alrededor y encontró un pequeño espacio, un hundimiento de la pared en donde estaba una armadura, y se escondió allí.

Merlín y Gaius aparecieron en la esquina y se detuvieron.

-Iselda está bien.- dijo el moreno. – Por ahora Morgana no le ha hecho nada.

-No es Iselda la que me preocupa, sino el rey.- dijo Gaius. – Morgana va a volver a intentar asesinarlo. No se va a rendir hasta que eso ocurra.

"Por Merlín", pensó Rose, "Morgana está escuchando todo esto."

-Voy a vigilarla, Gaius. Es lo que he estado haciendo y no voy a detenerme.- dijo Merlín. – Y a mí sí me preocupa Iselda. Temo que vaya a hacerle daño para vengarse de mí.

-Al menos ya no niegas la posibilidad de que Morgana quiera dañar a otros.- dijo el anciano.

Merlín desvió la mirada.

-Si lo que quieres saber es si tengo claro que ella ha cambiado, sí, lo tengo claro.- dijo el moreno.

-Me alegro.- dijo Gaius.- Es mejor así.

Gaius dio la vuelta y regresó por el pasillo por el que habían venido. Merlín suspiró y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, acercándose cada vez más al escondite de Morgana de forma despreocupada y sin sospechar absolutamente nada.

Justo cuando lo estaba cruzando, Morgana emergió del túnel y lo tomó del brazo, halándolo hacia éste.

Rose y Scorpius vieron a Merlín chocar de espaldas contra la pared y mirar a Morgana con total sorpresa. La bruja lo miró con una expresión desértica y unos ojos llenos de odio y rencor.

-Voy a decirlo solo una vez, así que escúchame bien.- susurró Morgana. – Lo escuché todo, lo sé todo. No sé cómo supiste lo de las semillas, ni cómo supiste que fui yo, pero sé esto: si abres la boca, haré que que tu vida sea muy corta y dolorosa.

Merlín la miraba en silencio, completamente imposibilitado de hablar. Parecía estupefacto ante a expresión fría y el odio de Morgana. Era como si no la reconociera en lo absoluto. Morgana, quien había tenido sus dedos clavados en el brazo de Merlín, lo soltó con brusquedad y esbozó una sonrisa oscura.

-De cualquier forma, es tu miserable palabra contra la mía. Y, ¿a quién crees que Uther va a creer, a su amada protegida, o a un insignificante sirviente? Me temo que llevas todas las de perder, Merlín.- dijo la bruja. – No me desafíes y no intervengas en mi camino, porque voy a aplastarte como a una cucaracha.

Y con esto, Morgana salió.

Merlín emergió casi tras ella, como respirando tras haber estado hundido en el océano, y la miró alejarse con el aliento anclado en la garganta y un temblor en el pecho. Sus ojos se humedecieron. ¿En dónde estaba su Morgana? La de siempre. ¿En dónde?

Iselda apareció por el otro extremo del pasillo y sonrió al ver a Merlín. Caminó hacia él y el moreno intentó ocultar su pesadumbre.

-Regresaste.- le dijo.

-Sí. Lady Morgana tiene deseos extravagantes.- dijo ella.

Merlín la miró con renovada curiosidad.

-¿Para qué te envió a la cueva de los cristales?- le preguntó.

Iselda se cruzó de brazos.

-Quería que le trajera un cristal de la cueva. No sé por qué. Tomé uno y salí. Me habían dicho que era difícil llegar a la cueva pero todos los obstáculos estuvieron libres. Fue extraño.- Iselda sonrió repentinamente. – Como los cristales eran tan hermosos, traje uno para Lady Morgana, y otro para ti.

Iselda sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de cristal bastante similar a los que Rose y Scorpius habían visto en la cueva durante la segunda prueba. Merlín lo sujetó entre sus manos durante algunos segundos y frunció el ceño.

Luego, Rose lo vio soltar el cristal y caer al suelo. Merlín empezó a temblar y se sostuvo la cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en el cristal que yacía junto a él, en el suelo. Y Rose lo vio: fuego, sangre, Morgana, miles de cadáveres, heridos, gritos, guerra…todo mezclándose en imágenes rápidas e imparables que la hicieron retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared. Scorpius se apresuró a tomarla por los hombros y hacerla reaccionar, pero Rose no pudo despegar sus ojos del cristal hasta que Merlín lo hizo, desfalleciendo.

Y entonces, ella despertó con un grito.

Rose mordió la almohada para ahogar el intenso dolor de su dedo. El anilo estaba quemándoa de tal manera que ni siquiera podía tocarlo con la otra mano para sacarlo porque ardía como si fuera fuego puro. Tras unos breves segundos el dolor cedió y finalmente pudo quitarse el anillo.

En su dedo, no había marca alguna.

**8.-**

El día empezó en Hogwarts no como cualquier otro. Rose notó, justo al entrar al comedor, cómo todos hablaban aún sobre Ben. Sin embargo, se percató de que esta vez se referían a él directamente como "el traidor", y lo hacían despectivamente, con rencor y rechazo. Una sola noche había bastado para sembrar el odio en Hogwarts hacia el Ravenclaw, y Rose no comprendió por qué tal intensa reacción hasta que, en la mesa de gryffindor, Albus se lo hizo ver:

-La muerte de Vaneska Duncan sucedió simultáneamente con la información infiltrada. Todos creen que Ben tuvo que ver con la muerte de Vaneska, dicen que si pudo infiltrar información de Hogwarts, también pudo dar paraderos de hogares de estudiantes.

-Eso no tiene sentido alguno.- dijo Rose.

-Lo sé, pero todos dicen eso.- dijo Albus. – Están buscando a alguien a quién echarle la culpa, y Ben está pagando los platos rotos.

Rose frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando. Incluso los alumnos en Hogwarts empezaban a actuar de forma irracional y extraña. Tomó un poco de leche y vio a Scorpius ingresar al comedor con Megara. Ambos charlaban y reían naturalmente. Cuando se sentaron, Rose notó que él rozó ligeramente la mano de la morena. No parecía haberse percatado en lo absoluto de la presencia de la pelirroja ni de su mirada.

Rose clavó los ojos en su plato. Sentía una presión en la boca del estómago, algo pesado que le impedía respirar con tranquilidad. Jamás podría competir con Megara. Ella era la chica que poseía todas las características que Scorpius buscaba en alguien. Un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y la hirió de forma inesperada: si Scorpius hubiese tenido relaciones con Megara, jamás habría evadido el tema como hasta ahora lo había hecho con ella. Le habría pedido formalizar la relación de forma inmediata.

Entonces, la realidad la golpeó: ella no era más que un capricho en la vida de Scorpius, un deseo, una atracción sin importancia ni trascendencia.

La voz de Mcgonagal elevándose por el comedor la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Buenos días y bienvenidos otra vez, alumnos.- dijo la directora de Hogwarts. – La noche pasada, dadas las circunstancias penosas que nos acontecieron, no pude darles la bienvenida. Hoy lo haré, pero también me dirigiré a ustedes por un segundo tema que es, quizás, más relevante que el primero.

Todo el alumnado había dirigido su atención al frente y miraban a Mcgonagal expectantes.

-Lo sucedido con el alumno Ben Wilson es penoso y nos afecta a todos. Creemos que de los errores se aprende, y por eso, Hogwarts está apoyando al alumno Wilson en el juicio en su contra.

Murmullos de desaprobación se elevaron por el comedor. Mcgonagal los ignoró.

-Se requiere personas que declaren a favor del alumno Wilson durante el juicio, que den fe de que no está involucrado en actividades ilegales, ni en complots contra el Ministerio y el mundo mágico. Por eso, pido que se pongan de pie los que están dispuestos a hacerlo. Mientras más sean, mejor. Es total y absolutamente voluntario.

Dos compañeros de Ben de Ravenclaw se pusieron de pie, entre ellos Axel Young.

-Esos dos van a pasarla mal en Hogwarts.- comentó Hugo. – Todos les van a hacer la vida imposible.

-Sí, no me gustaría estar en su lugar.- dijo Louis. – Incluso tendría miedo por mi vida.

Fred escupió el jugo que se había llevado a la boca sobre la mesa.

-¡Fred no seas asqueroso!- exclamó Lily, molesta.

El pelirrojo empezó a atorarse y a ponerse rojo. Incapacitado de hablar, levantó la mano y señaló a la mesa de Hufflepuf. Todos voltearon y entonces, entendieron todo.

De pie, entre cientos de estudiantes sentados, estaba una chica de cabello naranja.

Lucy Weasley.


	22. La isla de las manzanas

_Hola! he llegado puntual con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste :) Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, por haber comprendido mi situación, y pedir disculpas si es que fui muy dura en el capítulo anterior cuando me quejé de algunos mensajes que me presionaba. Sigo pensando que era algo que yo tenía que dejar en claro, pero luego sí me arrepentí un poco de haber sido tan seca y dura al escribirlo. Pude haber sido más suave, pido disculpas. Sé reconocer cuando me paso._

_Les agradezco A TODOS su apoyo, de verdad no hay fic sin lectores; son el motor de cualquier escritor de fics, ténganlo por seguro. Ustedes son mi motor así que no me agradezcan tanto por la historia, que lo hago porque ustedes están atrás impulsándome, sino quién sabe cuándo habría dejado ya este fic a un lado por todos los inconvenientes y responsabilidades de la vida diaria. Estoy mejor ya! mañana me quitan el yeso y seré feliz como lombriz._

Para los que sufren con la pobre de Rose y quieren que Scorpius ya tenga cucharadas de su propia medicina, solo les puedo dar de adelanto que aunque por ahora sea frustrante, todo lo tengo fríamente calculado. Y créanme que las cosas se van a invertir en un punto de la historia._  
_

_Druella: no me dejaste ningún correo o posibilidad de responderte, así que lo haré brevemente por aquí. Aprecio tu lectura, y que te guste mi historia, te lo agradezco :) Estoy en desacuerdo con tus observaciones; entiendo que mis personajes no sean como tú te los imagines, pero que no lo sean no implica que estén mal construidos o no tengan lógica. A todos los he construido con verosimilitud. Que Rose tenga una familia grande y aprobación dentro del colegio no significa que deba ser extrovertida, segura de sí misma, ni todo lo que planteaste: conozco ejemplos de la vida real con ese background, y no son todo lo que dices Rose debe ser. En cuanto a Scorpius, si va a sufrir o no, para eso debes esperar a que acabe el fic, ni voy por la mitad de la historia. Entiendo tus observaciones pero creo que te basas mucho en personajes de telenovelas (no es una ofensa, por si acaso). Si querías a una Rose perfecta, sociable, orgullosa, que no se deja vencer ante nada, tipico personaje ideal de chica, pues, la verdad que no lo vas a encontrar aquí. Yo hago personajes imperfectos. Me gusta que sean débiles, que sean reales. Todos tenemos debilidades, y Rose, que es la heroína de esta historia, también las tiene. No me gustan los Mary Sue, lo siento. En cuanto a Scorpius lo mismo: no va a ser el galán perfecto que siempre hace lo correcto y dice las cosas correctas. Si quieres eso, en verdad que este no es un fic que te recomendaría. Tienen 17 años, no saben aún qué es el amor, no han madurado lo suficiente, les falta muuuucho por crecer, muuucho por madurar. En este fic no van a tener las actitudes que quieres que tengan de un día para otro. De hecho, eso me parece ilógico a mí. Por eso te digo que es cuestión de percepciones. Me explayaría más pero no hay espacio. muchas gracias por tu lectura!_

Daniela: no te enojes! jajaja, muchas muchas gracias por defender la historia. No sabes cómo lo aprecio. No creo que era necesario que te disgustaras, solo fue un comentario de percepciones y todos tienen derecho a hacerlas. A veces pasa que cuando uno hace una crítica despierta las sensibilidades de otros y puede haber peleas y cosas así, pero pienso que no hay que ponerle mucho sentimiento a estas cosas y dejar que las opiniones fluyan :) muchas gracias en todo caso, me enterneció tu gesto.

Aquí les va:_  
_

**Capítulo XXI**

**La isla de las manzanas**

**1.-**

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está haciendo Lucy?- soltó Louis, mirando estupefacto a su prima de pie, firme, mientras todas las miradas en el comedor permanecían fijas en ella.

Rose aguantó la respiración. ¿En verdad Lucy iba a declarar a favor de Ben? ¿Después de todo el daño que él le había hecho? La pelirroja estuvo confundida y abstraída del mundo durante algunos segundos, con sus ojos azules clavados en su prima, hasta que la voz de Mcgonagal volvió a sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

- Muy bien. Francamente, esperaba más voluntarios.- dijo la directora, y luego miró a los tres alumnos que permanecían de pie en el comedor. – Los espero esta tarde en mi oficina. Pueden continuar con el desayuno.

Rose vio a Lucy sentarse nuevamente en su mesa, y los murmullos en el comedor se elevaron a un nivel tan alto que parecían zumbidos de avispas furiosas, dispuestas a clavar el aguijón donde fuera.

- Esto no es bueno.- dijo Fred, aún rojo por su reciente ataque de tos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la gente en Hogwarts?- preguntó Albus, mirando a su alrededor.

- Pasa que están furiosos con los que se ofrecieron a testificar a favor de Ben.- dijo Louis. – Lucy no la va a pasar bien.

Lily soltó los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

- Esa idiota.- dijo, evidentemente molesta. – Se preocupa por todos, incluso por el mentiroso de Wilson, antes que por ella misma. Me rindo.- Lily se puso de pie. – Dormí con ella noches enteras, la consolé, estuve junto a ella en los peores momentos, fui a buscarla en medio de una tormenta por todo el colegio con miedo a que algo pudiera haberle pasado, y ella lo único que hace es exponerse una y otra vez.

- Lily.- dijo Albus, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Me rindo. Que Lucy se cuide sola de ahora en adelante.- dijo la pelirroja mientras abandonaba el comedor a zancadas.

- ¡Lily!- la llamó Hugo.

- Déjala.- dijo Albus.

Hugo gruñó.

- ¿Por qué tiene un carácter tan condenadamente difícil?- preguntó el castaño. – Ni siquiera entiendo por qué se enojó tanto.

- No está enfadada.- dijo Rose, mirando a sus primos. – Está preocupada. Muy preocupada.

- Pues menuda forma de demostrarlo.- dijo Hugo.

Rose bajó la mirada y suspiró. Cuando la levantó, vio a Megara ponerse de pie bruscamente de la mesa y a Scorpius y Alexander siguiéndola fuera del comedor. Pudo sentir a Scorpius: algo andaba mal.

Megara caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando la mano de Scorpius la agarró por el brazo y la hizo voltear. Alexander la miraba con preocupación y algo de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste ayer por la noche?- preguntó Scorpius en tono de reclamo. – Siempre haces lo mismo; crees que puedes con todo el peso de los problemas y eso es una idiotez.

- Pues déjame sola con mi idiotez.- dijo Megara, soltándose bruscamente.

Alexander suspiró.

- Meg…- comenzó. – Esto no es cualquier cosa.

- Puedes reemplazarme fácilmente el día de hoy. Ni siquiera soy tan buena en el quidditch y lo saben.- dijo la morena. – Solo me pusieron en el equipo porque me quieren.

- No nos referimos a eso, no seas ridícula.- dijo Scorpius, evidentemente enojado. – Estamos hablando de ti.

Rose había salido del comedor poco después que los slytherins, guiada por el sentimiento de preocupación y enojo que percibía de parte de Scorpius. Era un sentimiento tan fuerte que no pudo evitar obedecerlo y descubrir la causa o el origen de éste. Pronto llegó a una intercepción de pasillos, y escuchó las voces de las serpientes.

- No hay nada qué hablar de mí. – dijo Megara. – Estoy bien. ¿A quién le importa si puedo o no jugar quidditch?- dijo con una sonrisa evidentemente fingida. – Es solo un estúpido juego.

Scorpius soltó una risa sarcástica.

- Claro, solo eso significa para ti.- le dijo. – Por eso estabas tan feliz y entusiasmada respecto a tu nueva posición. Y por eso eres tan fanática del juego que coleccionas revistas especializadas de quidditch: porque es un estúpido juego.

Megara se llevó ambas manos a la cintura.

- Mira Scorpius, hay más en mi vida que jugar quidditch.- dijo la morena. – Así que les ordeno a los dos que dejen de verme con lástima o como si estuviera a punto de echarme a llorar desconsolada. Porque no va a suceder.

Scorpius soltó aire, fastidiado, y miró a Alexander.

- ¿Me puedes decir por qué es tan insufriblemente necia?- le preguntó al castaño.

- No tengo idea.- dijo Alexander, cruzándose de brazos.

- Me voy.- dijo Megara, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo.

- ¡Hey, regresa!- exclamó Scorpius, y luego gruñó al ver que ella no lo obedecía. - ¿Viste eso?- le preguntó a Alexander, enojado. - ¿A quién cree que engaña con esa actitud de indiferencia hacia la noticia que recibió?

- Ya la conoces.- dijo el castaño. – Creo que intenta engañarse a sí misma.

Rose se asomó levemente por la esquina, teniendo cuidado en mantenerse oculta. Pudo ver a Scorpius y a Alexander. El rubio tenía una expresión de enojo, pero tras esa máscara estaba anclada una preocupación evidente. Alexander también se veía apesadumbrado, pero a Rose le dio la impresión de que Scorpius lo estaba aún más.

- No te preocupes.- dijo el castaño a su amigo. – Cuidaré de ella en tu ausencia.

Scorpius se apoyó en una pared y hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- La conozco mejor que a mí mismo.- dijo el rubio en un tono meditabundo. – Odia mostrar sus debilidades, pero yo sé que está mal. Sé que está sintiéndose terrible.

Rose notó, a pesar de la distancia, que las facciones del rubio se habían opacado perceptiblemente mientras hablaba, como si sus preocupaciones se reflejaran en la textura de su piel.

- Haría cualquier cosa para quitarle ese peso de encima.- dijo Scorpius.

Rose se pegó a la pared y cerró los ojos. Sentía una piedra en la garganta, una piedra pesada que la rasgaba por dentro, hiriéndola e impidiéndole respirar. ¿Cómo es que se había podido enamorar de alguien que ya estaba enamorado de otra chica? Jamás en su vida Rose se había sentido tan insignificante. Por donde quiera que lo viera, Megara era una chica excepcional: inteligente, audaz, divertida, extrovertida, independiente. Todas las cualidades que Scorpius valoraba. Por el contrario, ella era tímida, introvertida, dependiente, poco arriesgada…defectos que el slytherin consideraba insoportables. ¿Cómo competir contra alguien como Megara Zabini? ¿Cómo abrirse espacio en la mente de Scorpius cuando ella no era más que una recién llegada, y en cambio Megara era una amistad de toda la vida? Lo más probable era que Scorpius se hubiese resignado a no poder tener nada con la morena y entonces había optado por dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Sí, eso era lo más probable, porque cuando Rose miraba los ojos de Scorpius y éstos la veían de vuelta, veía deseo, pero cuando los ojos metálicos del slytherin se posaban en Megara, en éstos nacía una suavidad y una delicadeza inauditas. Un sentimiento, no una necesidad.

Algo duro hizo presión en el centro de su pecho, y entonces se dio cuenta de que, sin quererlo, había estado guardando esperanzas; esperanzas que ahora parecían quebrarse en sus manos, y no tenía idea de qué hacer con aquellos pedazos rotos de sí misma.

Se mantuvo allí durante algunos minutos, abstraída en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando por fin emergió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que el vacío y el silencio que invadían su interior también cubrían todo a su alrededor.

Alexander y Scorpius, hacía ya algún tiempo, se habían ido.

**2.-**

**Quidditch**

- Hola Lucy qué bueno que viniste.- dijo Roxanne. Tanto ella como Dominique estaban en la tribuna de Ravenclaw, y los demás Weasleys y los Potter también, dispuestos a apoyar a las águilas en el partido. – Quería preguntarte una cosa.

Lucy miró a Roxanne expectante mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te pusiste de pie esta mañana?- le preguntó la morena. – En serio, me gustaría saberlo.

- No tienes que responder si no quieres.- dijo Dominique, tímidamente. – Solo tenemos curiosidad.

Lucy se colocó la larga trenza a un lado del hombro y miró con sus ojos pardos a las ravenclaw.

- No quiero hablar de eso. Tengo mis razones.- se limitó a decirles, y luego sonrió. – Será un gran partido.

Lucy clavó la mirada en el campo, aparentemente entusiasmada. Dominique y Roxanne intercambiaron miradas y luego se encogieron de hombros. La mañana era soleada pero a la vez el aire estaba freso y de vez en cuando hacía a uno que otro alumno tiritar. Parecía ser el clima perfecto para un partido de quidditch.

Un silbido anunció la entrada de los jugadores al campo de juego.

- ¿Reemplazaron a Megara Zabini?- soltó Hugo con sorpresa.- Vaya, no lo esperaba.

Rose, quien recién subía al palco, se abrió paso con dificultad entre la gran cantidad de Ravenclaws acumulados vitoreando a su equipo. Pronto logró encontrar a sus primos y se colocó en el único espacio libre junto a Lily. Sus ojos azules miraron el campo: Scorpius se preparaba para volar. La pelirroja, inmediatamente, desvió la mirada con tristeza.

- Al parecer no soy la única con un humor negativo el día de hoy.- dijo Lily, sin mirar a su prima.

Rose pareció regresar a la realidad y miró a Lily con desconcierto.

- No sé a qué te refieres…- le dijo.

- ¿Sabes? Soy más que solo inteligente y de agudo pensamiento.- dijo Lily, paseando sus ojos gatunos por el campo de juego. – Soy observadora.

Rose guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Lily suspiró.

- Es curioso que sea menor que Lucy, que Roxanne, que Dominique y que tú, y sin embargo, a veces siento que soy mayor que ustedes.- dijo la pelirroja. –Al menos siento que entiendo más de la vida.

Rose sonrió.

- No puedo hablar por las demás, pero estoy segura de que entiendes más de la vida que yo.- dijo ella. – Yo…no entiendo nada.

Lily miró a Rose directamente a los ojos.

- Todos están enojados conmigo por mi reacción ante lo de Lucy.- dijo la pelirroja. – Pero no puedo evitar molestarme cuando veo que las personas que me importan se deciden chocarse una y otra vez con el mismo bache. Es ilógico y estúpido.

- A veces los sentimientos son ilógicos y estúpidos.- dijo Rose.

- Así que eso es lo que te tiene mal.- dijo Lily, con agudeza. – Tus sentimientos.

Rose miró a su prima son asombro. Ni siquiera entendía cómo había logrado interpretar lo que le pasaba, o cómo había hecho para direccionar la conversación a ese punto. Lily sonrió levemente.

- Ya te lo dije Rose: soy inteligente, aguda y observadora. Todo un peligro ¿eh?

El juego empezó y los jugadores se elevaron por el aire. Las blugders empezaron a volar por doquier mientras que los ravenclaws y los slytherins se repartían por la cancha. El ruido de los vítores, las barras y los aplausos fue estruendoso.

- ¡Lo cierto, Rose, es que no me gusta que las personas tomen el papel de mártires en sus propias vidas!- gritó Lily, intentando hacerse escuchar. Rose pudo oírla, aunque haciendo un gran esfuerzo. - ¡Si Lucy amaba tanto a Ben, tanto que ahora quiere testificar a su favor a pesar de que él le mintió en algo tan importante, no entiendo por qué no luchó por ese amor!

Rose miró a su prima, confundida.

- ¡¿Cómo luchar por alguien que no te quiere?- le preguntó, gritando también. - ¡Eso es imposible!

- ¡Puede ser, no sé mucho de estar enamorado de alguien, nunca lo he estado!- gritó Lily de vuelta. - ¡Pero sé que no se puede saber si ganas o pierdes, si primero no te lanzas a jugar!

Rose vio cómo Scorpius metió un punto en los aros de Ravenclaw y la tribuna de Slytherin estallaba en vítores.

- Lanzarte a jugar…- repitió Rose. - ¿Como en un partido de quidditch, dices?

Lily miró a su prima con agudeza.

- Te sorprendería cuán parecida es la vida a un partido de quidditch.- dijo la pelirroja. – Estás en un campo con otros jugadores, algunos están de tu parte, otros no; algunos de los que están de tu parte podrán ayudarte a alcanzar tus objetivos, otros serán un estorbo a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.- Lily bajó aún más el tono de voz ya que la tribuna de Ravenclaw bajó la intensidad de sus vítores. – En cuanto a tus contrincantes…no dudarán en hacerte caer. ¿Cómo ganar con ese panorama? Es simple: si te quedas quieto en tu escoba esperando a que las cosas pasen, serás la carnada más fácil, la primera en perder. No, para poder sobrevivir en ese campo tienes que impulsarte hacia arriba y volar, moverte, ir tras lo que buscas aunque haya otros más rápidos, más talentosos y con más ventajas que tú de alcanzarlo.

Rose permaneció en silencio y clavó sus ojos en el campo de quidditch. Jamás había visto el panorama de esa manera. La metáfora de Lily era reveladora: hasta ahora, en absolutamente todo, Rose siempre se había quedado quieta en el campo y no había hecho nada para entrar al juego.

Lily continuó:

- Si juegas y eres rápido, puedes agarrar la snitch; si eres analítico y estratégico, lograrás anotar puntos y si eres fuerte, lograrás mantener a los bludgers a raya sin salir lastimado.- dijo la pelirroja. – Es cuestión de qué tan bien te desempeñes en el campo. Dime si hay algo más similar a la vida, porque sinceramente, lo dudo.

Rose pestañeó dos veces y miró el vasto campo de quidditch. Era imponente, de un color verde intenso.

-No se puede evitar sufrir en la vida, así como no puedes evitar salir lastimado si juegas quidditch.- dijo Lily. – Todos los jugadores entran al campo sabiendo que pueden salir lastimados, ese es el riesgo. Sin embargo, deciden jugar porque saben que si no lo hacen, habrán eliminado para siempre la posibilidad de conseguir lo que quieren. Y siempre es mejor perder, que no haber movido jamás un dedo para obtener la victoria.

Un nuevo punto, esta vez anotado por Alexander Nott, hizo que las serpientes volvieran a estallar en intensos vítores.

Lily se recogió el cabello rojo lacio en una coleta.

- Por eso, lo que Lucy está haciendo no tiene lógica para mí.- dijo ella. – Porque después de haber sido golpeada con una bludger y de no haber hecho nada para levantarse y volver a ingresar al campo, vuelve a entrar al juego cuando aún no está recuperada del golpe, sin escoba, sin equipo alguno, en un partido que hace mucho tiempo terminó.

Rose estuvo ausente el resto del juego. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el campo, pero su mente divagaba en pensamientos intrincados y profundos respecto a su vida. Lo que Lily le había dicho caló hondo en su alma, como si sus palabras hubiesen estado dirigidas especialmente para ella. Rose analizó su vida: siempre obediente, siempre sacando las mejores notas para sentir que era digna de los apellidos que portaba, siempre siguiendo las reglas, nunca preguntando, nunca cuestionando, nunca indagando. Era como un robot, un zombie que hacía las cosas no porque las pensara sino porque era así como debía hacerlas. Así había sido toda su vida, ¿y qué había obtenido a cambio? Sus padres no querían ser honestos con ella, no confiaban lo suficiente como para explicarle sobre el escuadrón azul, sus primos la consideraban aburrida y Scorpius, quién sabía qué pensaba Scorpius de ella. Por más que le doliera admitirlo, aquel año había sido crucial en su vida porque había dejado de ser una niña. "Crecer es una de las cosas más dolorosas de la existencia", le dijo una vez su madre. Cuánta razón tenía. Antes, cuando era una niña, nunca se había sentido tan insegura de sí misma. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Lily tenía razón: la vida era bastante similar a un juego de quidditch. Y ella jamás había hecho el intento de pelear por la snitch, o apuntar en el aro; se había limitado a esquivar bludgers una y otra vez, pero…¿se podía ganar un partido solo esquivando bludgers? No, aquello era imposible.

Rose suspiró mientras todos gritaban y vitoreaban, animando a Ravenclaw a vencer a Slytherin a pesar de la vergonzosa desventaja. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería en la vida?, se preguntó Rose. Ser existosa, ser reconocida, ser una gran bruja. ¿En qué área?, no lo sabía. Rose era buena para todo académicamente. Cualquiera creería que aquello era bueno, pero no lo era: Rose era buena para todo, pero no sentía pasión por nada. ¿Había alguna materia que le llamara especialmente la atención? No. Las clases se dividían entre las materias en las que era excelente y las que era buena, nada más. No le gustaba algo en específico, lo que en realidad la entusiasmaba era conocer. Amaba llenarse de conocimientos sobre absolutamente todo, eso la complacía, eso la hacía sentirse realizada. ¿Con qué fin tantos conocimientos? No lo sabía. Entonces, quizás era mejor reformular la pregunta: ¿qué quería conseguir en el futuro inmediato? ¿qué era lo que realmente deseaba? Rose cerró los ojos. Quería dos cosas: ganar la competencia de Merlín, y ocupar dentro de Scorpius todo el espacio posible. La pelirroja abrió los ojos bruscamente, sorprendida por la intensidad de sus deseos: sí, quería ser importante para Scorpius, quería convertirse en alguien que ocupara un lugar incluso superior al de Megara en la cabeza del rubio. Hasta entonces había tenido tanto miedo al fracaso que nunca había hecho nada para tratar de hacer que Scorpius notara su existencia. Si la relación con el rubio había llegado hasta donde había llegado era a fuerza de la convivencia y la atracción que siempre hay entre hombre y mujeres, pero Rose no creía que Scorpius se hubiera fijado en ella en otras circunstancias.

Rose apretó las manos en los bolsillos de su falda. Tal vez era hora de hacer algo al respecto, de dejar de ver cómo el juego avanzaba sin ella y entrar al campo con la intención de dar lo mejor de sí en el partido; aunque corriera el inevitable riesgo de que una bludger la impactara y la hiciera caer al suelo.

Una nueva oleada de vítores estalló como una bomba por el lugar, ensordeciendo a todos.

Slytherin había ganado el partido.

**3.-**

**Yo, negro**

Scorpius fue directo a las duchas con Alexander y el resto del equipo para bañarse y prepararse para el viaje a Avalon. Estaba contento por haber ganado el partido, pero ni él ni Alexander lo disfrutaban del todo porque Megara no había podido ser partícipe de esa victoria. Scorpius dejó que el agua corriera encima de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Trató de pensar en cómo ayudar a Megara, pero ninguna idea acudió a su cabeza. Lo único que pudo ver con claridad aún con los párpados cerrados fue un color rojo intenso…y sus sentidos se nublaron.

Se sintió molesto consigo mismo: en ese momento debía preocuparse por Megara, y solo por ella, no estar pensando el Rose. Sin embargo, la pelirroja se había vuelto no solo un pensamiento perenne, sino una presencia tatuada en su piel, quemándolo a cada segundo, llamándolo, atrayéndolo. Scorpius no podía entender cómo una chica con una personalidad tan tímida, tan opaca, tan estricta y perfeccionista había logrado enloquecerlo de esa manera.

Abrió aún más la llave del agua fría.

Después de lo sucedido en el tren, Scorpius temió que le sucediera lo mismo que le había sucedido siempre luego de acostarse con una chica: que perdiera el interés, que necesitara su espacio, que no quisiera verla. Sin embargo, sucedió todo lo contrario. Bastó verla salir del compartimento para sentir que la necesitaba otra vez entre sus brazos, y el sentimiento era tan intenso que lo agobiaba. Podía escuchar aún los gemidos suaves de Rose mientras él la besaba y entraba en ella, sentir su aroma a pétalos y frutillas, su piel tersa entre sus manos, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo virgen, puro, inocente bajo él. Lo había tomado absolutamente todo de ella; había besado y tocado cada rincón, y disfrutado al máximo de ello. Todo el viaje de regreso pensó en el asunto, en lo que estaba sucediendo con Rose Weasley, y entonces fue cuando aparecieron las dudas. ¿Y si en verdad todo era efecto de los anillos? ¿Y si solo se trataba de una atracción física que nublaba su razón y no lo dejaba ver más allá? Scorpius jamás había considerado a Rose precisamente su tipo, sin embargo, poco a poco ella había ido entrando por sus ojos hasta que él no había conseguido ver nada más. No quería lastimarla, no quería ser un canalla. Supo, justo antes de que el tren se detuviera, que había cometido un error al permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con Rose sin que él hubiese definido primero sus sentimientos. Y a pesar de eso, no se arrepentía.

No, no podía arrepentirse de haber sido el primero en explorar el cuerpo de Rose. El solo pensarlo lo hacía sentirse poderoso, importante, invencible. Él tenía algo que nadie más podría volver a tener, y que le pertenecería para siempre. La deseaba como jamás había deseado a una mujer antes. ¿Era eso amor? No estaba seguro, y no quería decir o establecer algo con Rose engañándola. Primero, tenía que estar seguro de que sus deseos y sus sentimientos eran de él, y solo de él, no producto de los anillos. Debía hacerlo, más que por él, por Rose: ella no se merecía que él la utilizara.

Y sin embargo, Scorpius no podría controlarse. Rose era como una droga. Lo del tren, había sido inevitable. No había podido detenerse, y luego, tras pensarlo y sentirse culpable, había decidido que sería mucho más precavido la próxima vez; que tomaría las cosas con calma, y sin embargo, había bastado con estar a solas con ella para no poder pensar en otra cosa que en sus labios y en su piel. Era algo casi animal, instintivo. También, tenía que admitirlo, se preocupaba por ella. Cuando sucedió el arresto de Ben, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo preocupada que debería estar Rose por su prima, Lucy. Sintió, sin poder explicárselo, la necesidad de apoyarla, de protegerla. Por eso la sacó del comedor. Quería que ella supiera que él estaba allí para apoyarla, al menos era era la intención inicial. Pero luego, al estar a solas con ella, no pudo expresárselo de la forma correcta. Las palabras no salían; y terminó diciendo todo lo que no quería decir. En el fondo sabía que era lo correcto, porque lo mejor era no seguir profundizando en una relación de la que Scorpius no estaba seguro. Pero estar cerca de ella lo descontrolaba y derrotaba todo su autocontrol. Rose era como un incendio dentro de su pecho. ¿Deseo? Sí. ¿Amor? No lo sabía.

Y era esa duda la que lo mantenía a raya, distanciado, a la defensiva.

Decirle a Rose que la amaba cuando no estaba convencido de ello, sería una canallada.

Pedirle que tuvieran una relación sería algo estúpido, porque ya la tenían: no eran novios, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco eran solo amigos. Y no podían ser novios o algo formal cuando él no estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado.

No, la mejor opción era mantener el asunto a raya. El problema era que Scorpius no sabía si sería capaz de no volver a tocar a Rose. No creía tener tal fuerza de voluntar, mucho menos ahora que la había tenido entre sus brazos. Ella había accedido, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Rose tampoco le había hablado de sentimientos, ni mucho menos. ¿Significaba eso que no le daba relevancia a ese asunto? ¿Que estaba de acuerdo con llevar una relación casual e informal? Jamás pensó que ella accedería algo así; eso era algo que no encajaba no volviera a repetirse hasta que descubrieran si los anillos estaban interviniendo o no en ellos. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Pero, ¿podría contenerse?

Cuando Scorpius terminó de bañarse se vistió y fue directo a su habitación. El cabello rubio, mojado, dejaba caer gotas de agua sobre su camisa blanca. Pensó otra vez en Megara y se sintió culpable. Su mente debería estar solo en ella, en idear una forma de hacerla sentir mejor. Por un instante, sintió rabia contra Rose. ¿Quién era ella sino una recién llegada en su vida? Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: no quería estar enamorado de Rose. No quería desearla, no quería pensar en ella. La estaba pasando mal porque no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Rose no era quien él había imaginado sería una compañera ideal, además, los obstáculos eran enormes e imposibles. Respiró profundo: aún no todo estaba perdido, aún cabía la posibilidad de que fuese cosa de los anillos.

Y sin embargo, cuando acabó de armar su maleta y vio a Alexander pasar por el pasillo, lo detuvo.

- Necesito que además de cuidar a Megara, me hagas un favor.- dijo Scorpius.

- Claro, dime.- dijo Alexander, jugando con una pelota pequeña brillante.

Scorpius bajó el tono de su voz.

- Necesito que estés pendiente de Lucy Weasley.

**4.-**

Lily revisaba una estantería en la biblioteca con algo de desinterés. De todos los lugares en Hogwarts, odiaba intensamente la biblioteca. Le gustaba leer, pero detestaba el hecho de que existiera un lugar que concentrara los libros y los ordenara por temas, autores y ediciones. Evitaba en lo posible ir a la biblioteca, pero ahora había tenido que ir de forma forzosa para buscar un libro que la ayudara en pociones. Estaba yéndole mal en la materia, y no tenía intención alguna de suspender el año.

- Me sorprende verte por aquí.- dijo una voz familiar.

Lily se volteó y miró a Lorcan, quien permanecía apoyado en una estantería aledaña. Lo miró de forma vacía, como si jamás lo hubiese visto; como si fuera un extraño que de repente la había confundido con otra y en cualquier momento se disculparía y daría media vuelta.

- Yo leo, Scamander.- dijo Lily mientras regresaba a su búsqueda. – Cuando lo necesito.

- Me pregunto qué tan seguido será eso.- dijo Lorcan, tentativamente. Sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en ella y destellaban un brillo especial.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Lily.- Prefiero saltarme todo este rodeo e ir al grano. Odio los rodeos.

Lorcan se cruzó de brazos.

- Bien, seré directo.- dijo el rubio. – Vengo a cobrar lo que es mío. Lo que gané.

Lily lo miró como si hubiese enloquecido.

- Explícate.- le exigió.

Lorcan sonrió.

- Me debes una cita, Potter.

Lily entornó los ojos, recordando la apuesta que había perdido.

- Ya te besé y permití que me besaras. ¿No es eso más que una cita?- le dijo la pelirroja con desinterés.

- No, no lo es.- dijo Lorcan. – Tienes que cumplir, Lilith. Este viernes iremos a Hogsmade.

Lily lo miró, esta vez con atención pero al mismo tiempo con distancia. Lorcan se preguntó si todo aquello era un teatro, o si en verdad Lily Potter era la chica más fría que hubiese conocido nunca.

- Lo haré.- le dijo a Lorcan. – Pero quiero antes dejarte en claro algo…

Lily se acercó a él hasta dejar tan solo unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Lorcan tragó saliva y se perdió en los ojos miel de la pelirroja como si éstos fueran un río caudaloso que lo arrastraba inevitablemente. Lily le dijo en voz baja:

- Podemos salir de vez en cuando, podré besarte, incluso podremos hablar, si consigues hacer que me interese por lo que dices.- dijo la pelirroja. – Pero si quieres que me enamore de ti y que andemos agarrados de la mano y que sea tu novia; te equivocaste de chica. Es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora, para que no hayan malos entendidos entre nosotros.

Lorcan esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Ya lo veremos, Potter.- dijo el rubio, y se acercó aún más, rozando los labios de la pelirroja.- Apostemos quién se enamora primero.

Lily sonrió peligrosamente.

- Tu ingenuidad me divierte.- le dijo ella. – Está bien. Juguemos.

- Trato hecho.- dijo el rubio.

Lorcan le extendió la mano a Lily para sellar el pacto y la pelirroja la agarró, pero al hacerlo, se impulsó hacia el slytherin hasta chocar de frente con él. Lorcan contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los senos de la gryffindoriana colisionar contra su pecho. Lily se inclinó hacia arriba y rozó tentadoramente los labios del rubio con los suyos. Lorcan estaba en otro mundo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el estiramiento de la pelirroja era para alcanzar un libro que estaba justo arriba de su cabeza en la estantería. Una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos, ella se alejó, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de anticipada victoria.

"Por Merlín, ¿en qué me he metido?", pensó el slytherin.

**5.-**

Malone había ido en busca de Scorpius unos minutos atrás. Le ordenó que fuera a buscar a Rose y que los dos se dirigieran de inmediato a las afueras de Hogwarts con sus equipajes. A Scorpius no le hizo ninguna gracia tener que pasearse por los pasillos del castillo con una maleta en mano, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Aún así, tampoco le agradó la idea de ir hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y tener que esperar a que alguien saliera o entrara para que llamara a Rose. Los gryffindors seguían siendo indeseables para él.

"Claro, a excepción de una que al parecer encuentras muy deseable", murmuró Scorpius mirando a su zona baja con cierto reproche.

Cuando llegó al retrato de la señora gorda, Scorpius suspiró con cierto alivio al encontrar a Albus Potter a punto de ingresar a la sala común.

- Musse de chocolate con crema de vainilla.- dijo el moreno, y el retrato se abrió.

- ¡Potter!- lo llamó Scorpius.

Albus se volteó y elevó las cejas, algo sorprendido.

- Hola Malfoy.- dijo el moreno. – Felicitaciones por el partido; fue un muy buen juego.

Scorpius, quien no estaba acostumbrado a la amabilidad de un gryffindor, lo miró como si no lo entendiera o como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Meneó un poco la cabeza, intentando despejarse.

- Gracias.- le dijo, finalmente. – Escucha, necesito que le digas a tu prima Rose que salga con su equipaje, que Malone nos espera.

Albus frunció el ceño.

- ¿Se van del colegio?- preguntó el moreno. - ¿A dónde?

- A Avalon.- dijo el slytherin. – Me sorprende que no les haya dicho nada.

Albus meneó un poco la cabeza.

- A mí ya no.- dijo el moreno con cierta pesadumbre. – Este año ha sido diferente, y Rose ha cambiado un poco.

- Ya. – dijo Scorpius, quedándose en blanco y sin nada más por decir.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa.

- Le diré inmediatamente. Suerte en Avalon.- dijo el moreno, y entró por el retrato abierto.

Scorpius se apoyó a la pared y dejó la maleta en el suelo.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

Adentro, en Gryffindor, la sala común era caótica. Todos los leones discutían por doquier el partido que acababa de perder Ravenclaw, la casa que apoyaban, y el ánimo era de preocupación y expectativa.

Las serpientes se están fortaleciendo en el campo.- dijo Rob Finnigan.

- ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Nadja Patil. – Cuando vi que reemplazaron inesperadamente a Megara Zabini pensé que se debilitarían pero no fue así.

- Lo que sí queda claro, es que tenemos que ganar el partido contra ellos o perderemos la copa.- dijo Hugo. – Y esa no es una opción.

Albus, quien le había pedido a Agnes Brown que subiera al dormitorio de mujeres y avisara a Rose sobre el mensaje de Scorpius, vio a su prima bajar por las escaleras de caracol después de diez minutos. Le sonrió y le ofreció ayudarla con la maleta.

- No te preocupes Al.- dijo Rose, sonriéndole. – No soy tan débil, puedo con la maleta.

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Hugo, abriéndose paso entre los leones hacia su hermana. Fred y Louis lo siguieron. - ¿Te vas a alguna parte?

Rose suspiró.

- Sí, por la competencia de Merlín.- dijo la pelirroja. – A Avalon.

- ¿Dónde?- volvió a preguntar el castaño.

Rose entornó los ojos.

- No es importante.- dijo mientras se hacía camino hacia la salida.

La voz de Hugo volvió a detenerla.

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- le preguntó. - ¿Les has escrito a mamá y a papá? ¿Saben ellos que saldrás del colegio?

Rose se dio la vuelta cansinamente.

- Ellos saben que estoy en una competencia importante. Puedes escribirles tú y decirles, si te place.- dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le preguntó el castaño. – Suelo yo ser el malagradecido de la familia. ¿Por qué no quieres escribirles?

Rose volvió a dar la vuelta hacia la salida.

- No tengo nada qué decirles.- dijo, y salió.

Al emerger de la sala común al pasillo, Rose encontró a Scorpius sentado sobre su maleta con una expresión de completo hastío debido a la espera.

El slytherin se puso de pie.

- Odio esperar, Rose.- le dijo, mirándola con severidad. – Lo sabes.

Rose le devolvió la mirada.

- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.- le dijo.

- Malone me lo pidió.- dijo el rubio, empezando a molestarse.

- Mala suerte la tuya, entonces.- dijo Rose, y caminó por el pasillo. - ¿A dónde hay que ir?

Scorpius se quedó quieto en su lugar por unos instantes. Le pareció chocante y extraño que Rose le hablara de ese modo. No lo comprendía. Ella no solía responderle de ese modo; casi parecía otra Rose, esa Rose que de repente aparecía y lo desconcertaba.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó el rubio, casi con ingenuidad.

Rose lo miró a los ojos con transparencia e inexpresividad.

- Nada importante.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Cuéntame.- le exigió el rubio.

Rose bajó la mirada por unos instantes y luego la elevó. Sus ojos azules eran tan inocentes como siempre, pero tenían una firmeza que el rubio pocas veces había visto en ellos.

- Mira, Scorpius.- comenzó la pelirroja en un tono suave. – Son asuntos míos. Personales. No tengo que compartir todo contigo. Ya compartimos bastante de forma involuntaria, no hay por qué excedernos.

Scorpius soltó una risa de sorpresa e incredulidad. Era como si creyera que Rose bromeaba, o algo por el estilo.

- Está bien, como quieras…no es como si me interesara demasiado.- dijo el rubio, a la defensiva y algo herido. – De cualquier forma, es curioso que pongas una barrera conmigo cuando entre nosotros ya se han derribado prácticamente todas desde lo del tren, ¿no crees?

Rose lo miró con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que el rubio sacaba a colación lo sucedido en el tren. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Scorpius lo notó y volvió a sentirse seguro de sí mismo. Había recuperado el control. Por un momento se había sentido disminuido por ella, como si Rose estuviese ignorando lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- Lo que sucedió en el tren no tiene nada que ver con esto.- dijo la pelirroja, recobrando su firmeza, aunque con algo de dificultad. – Eso es algo que ninguno de los dos pudo controlar, y de lo cual ni siquiera sabemos su procedencia. Por lo que sabemos, bien podría provenir de los anillos y no de lo que sentimos.

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad. ¿Tenía Rose las mismas dudas que él? Jamás se lo había planteado de ese modo. En realidad, jamás se había planteado los sentimientos de Rose. Nunca, hasta ese momento, se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la gryffindoriana o qué pensaba sobre lo que había pasado entre los dos. Había estado demasiado ocupado con sus propias cavilaciones como para hacerlo.

- Sabíamos que esto estaba sucediéndonos desde lo que pasó en tu casa, en navidad, en el estudio.- dijo la pelirroja, volviendo a sonrojarse intensamente. – Desde allí supimos que estábamos perdiendo el control sobre lo que sea que estuviéramos sintiendo. Sabíamos que podía provenir de los anillos, y sin embargo, no desistimos de usarlos porque para los dos lo más importante es llegar hasta el final de este misterio, cueste lo que cueste.- Rose se llevó un rizo tras la oreja. – Asumimos las consecuencias y ahora tenemos que lidiar con ellas. Ya no somos unos niños.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Scorpius.

- Sabemos lo que hacemos.

- Sí.

- Entonces.- dijo Rose, dando un paso hacia delante. – No confundamos las cosas. Tú mismo lo exigiste hace mucho tiempo: tratemos de no meternos demasiado en la vida del otro.

-Disculpa.- dijo Scorpius, en un tono claramente ofendido, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. – No sabía que te incomodaba tanto. No te preocupes, no volveré a preguntarte nada.

Rose entornó los ojos.

- No exageres, ¿quieres?- le dijo. – Solo quiero que respetes mi espacio, es todo. No siempre voy a querer contarte todo lo que me pase.

- Entendido. Sígueme.- dijo el rubio, caminando hacia ella y tomando la maleta de la gryffindoriana, pero Rose le puso resistencia.

- Tengo manos, puedo cargarla sola.- dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius soltó la maleta.

- Como quieras.- le dijo.

El rubio se adelantó, enfadado. Rose lo siguió en silencio.

Era hora de que ella entrara al campo y jugara su parte.

**6.-**

**Yo, negro**

¿Qué extraño bicho le había picado a Rose?, pensó Scorpius mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo dando zancadas. Le había hablado como si él se estuviera metiendo en su vida, como si él fuera un entrometido. ¿Acaso no recordaba que era ella quien lo espiaba tras las estanterías en la biblioteca o se inmiscuía en sus problemas? ¿Con qué derecho le reclamaba por una simple pregunta? Scorpius bufó. Era ella la que lo había acostumbrado a entrometerse. No era como si a él le importase demasiado o como si su vida dependiera de saber lo que le pasara a la gryffindoriana: simplemente era costumbre. Rose estaba en todo: competía con ella, estudiaba con ella, investigaba con ella, incluso la sentía. Le había preguntado por costumbre y caballerosidad, nada más. Podía perfectamente vivir sin saber lo que le pasaba.

Pero, ¿qué demonios era lo que le pasaba?

Scorpius estuvo tentado en voltear para verla, pero se corrigió a sí mismo y aceleró el paso. Podía sentir los pasos ligeros y pequeños de Rose a sus espaldas, intentando seguirle el ritmo. De repente, se sintió profundamente molesto. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Rose, estaban claras y nítidas, como escritas en un pergamino. Ella se había referido a lo que había pasado entre ellos como algo "indeciso" e "indefinido". Sí, Scorpius lo había pensado así; pero por alguna extraña razón le molestaba que ella también lo hiciese. Jamás pensó que Rose fuese de las que se dejaba llevar por impulsos, y ahora, había permitido que él le quitara su virginidad por algo "indeciso" e "indefinido". ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja? Si de verdad no estaba segura, igual que él, de lo que sentía o no, ¿por qué lo había dejado llegar tan lejos? ¿por qué le había permitido besarla, tocarla, desnudarla y hacerla suya en el compartimento de un tren?

Scorpius llegó a los campos de Hogwarts sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Seguía caminando en silencio y sin voltear. Él conocía a Rose (o al menos creía hacerlo). Siempre pensó que ella era la clase de chicas que solo se dejarían tocar por alguien a quien quisieran, la clase de chicas algo mojigatas, pero tiernas, que deseaban que su primera vez fuera perfecta y memorable. Scorpius estaba seguro de haber sido memorable en el tren, pero no consideraba que hubiese sido una primera vez "perfecta". Era curioso como hasta entonces no se había puesto a pensar en qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Rose. Había asumido, sin dudar, que Rose podría salir lastimada porque sin duda alguna sentía algo por él. Nunca creyó que ella estuviera enamorada o algo por el estilo –ninguno de los dos había entrado en ese campo tan complejo-, pero Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se sintieran atraídas por él, así que pensó que lo mismo había sucedido con Rose. Sin embargo, ahora ella le había dejado en claro que no se trataba de ningún tipo de romanticismo, y que ella estaba tan confundida como él respecto a los límites entre sus sentimientos y las secuelas de los anillos. Eso, inesperadamente, lo puso de pésimo humor.

¿Desde cuándo Rose era la clase de chicas que mantenían una relación casual y sin sentimientos? ¿Podía, alguien como ella, no sentir? Aquello no conjugaba en nada con la Rose que conocía, con la que sentía diariamente. ¿Es que acaso estaba jugando con él? Scorpius se sintió como un imbécil. Él le había dicho muchas cosas en el tren: le había dejado entender que la quería, y le había dicho literalmente que la necesitaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ella jamás le había dicho nada de vuelta. Tal vez, después de todo, para Rose él no fuera nada en lo absoluto.

"Eso no debe importante", se dijo a sí mismo. No, no debía importarle. Por Merlín, ¡era Rose Weasley! Solo Rose Weasley. ¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que entrara tanto en su cabeza?

Pronto Scorpius divisó al profesor Malone justo al pie de la cabaña de Hagrid. Los saludó con la mano y les hizo una señal que se apresuraran. Scorpius se apresuró y Rose lo hizo tras él. De repente, el rubio escuchó un quejido y el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Se volteó y vio la maleta de Rose en el césped. La pelirroja la recogió inmediatamente.

-Creí que podías sola, Weasley.- dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo, y siguió su camino.

Pudo ver a Rose fruncir el ceño y tensar los labios, disgustada, antes de voltearse. El slytherin no pudo evitar sonreír; al menos molestarla seguía siendo divertido.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Malone. - ¡Cuánto han tardado!

- Fue culpa de ella.- dijo Scorpius.

Rose le dedicó una mirada ácida y luego miró a Malone.

- Disculpe, profesor.- dijo la pelirroja. – Lo que pasa es que…

- No me interesa saber cuáles han sido las razones.- dijo Malone, completamente apático. – Sea lo que sea, solo quiero poder retornar a mis ocupaciones normales.

Malone les mostró una roca que yacía en el césped, junto a un tronco cortado seguramente por el hacha de Hagrid.

- Tóquenla a la vez y arribarán a su destino.- dijo Malone. – Ásban y los otros miembros de la Orden están en la isla, alguien los recibirá y les dará las instrucciones necesarias.

- A la cuenta de tres, entonces.- dijo Rose.

- Ya.- fue todo lo que dijo Scorpius.

Rose entornó los ojos. "Cuán inmaduro puede ser", se dijo.

- 1.- dijo la pelirroja, haciendo una pausa. – 2…

- 3.- dijo Scorpius.

Los dos pusieron su mano sobre la roca y desaparecieron como lo habría hecho un espejismo.

**7.-**

**Lucy**

La tarde había llegado con rapidez y Lucy casi no lo creía. Desde el arresto de Ben, el tiempo había transcurrido a una velocidad increíble. Después del partido había tomado su libro de dibujos y se había sentado bajo uno de los grandes árboles de las afueras de Hogwarts. Le gustaba dibujar, aunque no se consideraba particularmente buena: algunos chicos de su clase podían dibujar paisajes y cuerpos humanos a la perfección, rostros, manos, piernas, con tan realismo que parecían emerger del papel. Ella, por el contrario, no conocía esos métodos. Lucy solía dibujar formas extrañas y sin ningún significado especial, formas que se mezclaban unas con otras y que a veces se transformaban, sin querer, en monstruos imposibles. Prefería no mostrarle a nadie sus dibujos, pues los consideraba personales y no dignos de apreciar: carecían de técnica, y de talento. Sin embargo a ella le gustaba y la relajaba. Solo Ben había visto, alguna vez, su cuaderno.

"Son interesantes, como tú", le había dicho, sonriéndole. El recuerdo le causó una extraña tristeza.

Lucy suspiró. No tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con sus primos. Ellos la querían y la protegían, pero estaba segura de que esta vez no la entendían, y ella no tenía ganas de explicarse. Había decidido declarar a favor de Ben en el momento en el que Mcgonagal lo sugirió, no hubo duda alguna; era lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía lo que probablemente le diría Lily: "Eres una tonta, ¿es que aún quieres ayudarlo después de lo que te hizo?". Y sí, Lucy quería ayudar a Ben. No creía que se mereciera pasar por lo que estaba pasando; no creía que fuera un criminal. Había cometido un error, un error bastante tonto, pero lo había hecho por amor.

Lucy, de repente, se sintió inmensamente vacía.

- Debe ser lindo que alguien te ame tanto como Ben a Rebeca.- murmuró para sí misma.

No pudo evitarlo y se preguntó si Ben la había amado tanto como ahora amaba a Rebeca. Trató de recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos, todos los ratos en los que compartieron cosas importantes, y sin embargo, solo retazos de esos instantes regresaron a su mente. Se espantó: estaba olvidando. Se sintió terriblemente triste. ¿Cómo podía el tiempo haber empezado a borrar de su memoria un momento tan importante en su vida? Ya no recordaba bien lo feliz que había sido con Ben; sabía que lo había sido, pero no podía sentir esa felicidad ni añorarla como antes. Le pareció como si le estuvieran arrancando un pedazo de sí, como si el tiempo, un ente abstracto, le estuviese robando algo que era suyo y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda. Los campos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos a excepción de uno o dos estudiantes que cruzaban para entrar al castillo o para irse a sentar bajo la sombra de algún roble. Lucy caminó por un sendero, direccionándose hacia el castillo.

- Hey, Lucy.- dijo una voz que al principio no reconoció.

Lucy se volteó y vio a un grupo de hufflepufs caminando hacia ella. Eran de séptimo y compartían clases con ella, sin embargo, no era muy cercana a ninguno de los miembros del grupo. Reconoció a las tres chicas y dos chicos con cierta extrañeza. No podía imaginar de qué querrían hablarle, especialmente ahora que todos parecían estar molestos con ella por su apoyo público a Ben. Por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que atrás de ellos venía un nuevo grupo de Ravenclaw. Ninguno era de séptimo.

- Hola…- dijo la hufflepuf, aturdida.

Entonces, el grupo de ravenclaws y hufflepufs la rodearon.

Lucy supo, inmediatamente, que aquella no sería una plática amable.

- Qué hay Weasley.- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw. - ¿Qué tal tu día?

Lucy tragó saliva y giró sobre su mismo puesto, mirando los rostros que la rodeaban con una expresión poco amistosa.

- Venimos a felicitarte.- dijo una chica de hufflepuf. – Por tu valor.

- Sí.- dijo otra chica. - ¿Qué se siente apoyar a un traidor y un asesino?

Lucy se abrazó a su libro de dibujo y miró a todos, espantada.

- ¡Ben no es un asesino!- dijo con convicción. – Cometió un error…todos cometemos errores.

Un chico pasó el dedo por el lóbulo de la oreja de Lucy. Ella tembló y se alejó, asustada.

- ¿Tienes miedo, Lucy?- dijo el chico. – Imagínate cuánto miedo debió tener Vaneska cuando los muggles la asesinaron a ella y a su familia.

- Vaneska…- murmuró Lucy.

Una chica de Hufflepuf colocada a las espaldas de Lucy en el círculo, la empujó bruscamente y la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo.

- ¡Vaneska era mi mejor amiga, idiota!- le gritó la chica, fuera de sí. - ¡Los muggles llegaron a su hogar y la mataron gracias a la información del mundo mágico que está siendo filtrada, porque hay basuras como Ben Wilson que traicionan a los de su propia sangre y nos exponen!

- Yo…- intentó hablar Lucy, desde el suelo. Se había raspado la rodilla y ésta sangraba.

- Cállate, no nos interesa.- dijo un chico. – Hay muertes de por medio y todavía hay gente que defiende a aquellos que nos ponen en peligro.

El chico escupió en el suelo, muy cerca de Lucy. La pelinaranja empezó a llorar. Estaba asustada y se sentía terrible, disminuida, humillada, maltratada.

Y ese solo era el comienzo.

Una chica de Ravenclaw, la casa de Vaneska, sacó su varita.

Un chico de Hufflepuf agarró la mano de la chica, impidiéndole usarla.

- Úrsula, no.- le dijo el chico. – Podemos terminar expulsados. No hay por qué usar magia.

Una chica de Hufflepuf se arrodilló frente a Lucy y la haló del cabello, forzándola a levantarse. Lucy contuvo un gemido, mordiéndose los labios.

- Resultó dura de roer.- dijo uno de los chicos acercándose. – No te preocupes, ya te haremos gritar.

Dos chicos tomaron a Lucy por ambos brazos y la chica que la halaba del pelo la soltó, dejándola con su trenza destruida. La pelinaranja, entre sollozos, sintió cómo la llevaban igual que una muñeca de trapo hacia la entrada del bosque prohibido. Ni bien cruzaron unos cuantos árboles, escondiéndose de la visión de los alumnos que podían llegar a transitar por el campo, y soltaron a Lucy a la tierra. La hufflepuf cayó sobre ramas sueltas y algunas piedras, lastimándose. Lucy notó que todo el cuerpo le temblaba: era curioso, pero en su mente podía organizar las ideas con claridad y serenidad respecto a lo que le estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma, con espasmos; era como si por dentro fuera una persona y por fuera otra, como si dos Lucys estuvieran afrontando la situación de dos formas distintas.

- Lucy…- dijo una chica de Hufflepuf que parecía apenada. – Todo lo que queremos es que te abstengas de alegar a favor de Ben en el juicio. Si lo haces, esto puede parar ahora.

Lucy, quien tenía la mirada clavada en la tierra, a penas sosteniéndose con sus brazos temblorosos, miró a la chica que le hablaba. Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y en sus facciones se dibujaba el temor que sentía, pero a la vez, algo profundo y denso que nadie podía explicar.

- No…- murmuró ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw

Una chica gruñó.

- Dijo que no.- lanzó, en voz alta. – Muy bien, tendremos que hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Cómo puedes defender a ese traidor?- dijo un chico de Hufflepuf. – Lucy, por favor, recapacita. Hay muertes de por medio.

- ¿Es que no te importa lo que pasó con Vaneska?- preguntó otra chica.

Lucy quiso hablar, pero su lengua se paralizó y solo pudo emitir un sonido extraño. Su cuerpo seguía temblando y su respiración era entrecortada por el llanto. En su mente, las palabras fluían como una cascada: "La muerte de Vaneska no tiene nada que ver con el error de Ben. Él no es una mala persona, lo hizo por una razón y se equivocó. Todos podemos equivocarnos, por favor, deténganse, no sigan." Pero su boca no lograba articularlas.

Entonces, uno de los chicos gritó.

Lucy no escuchó el grito; tampoco escuchó el sonido de asombro de todos los que la rodeaban. Estaba abstraída, alejada; pero su cuerpo seguía temblando y sus ojos llorando como si quisieran deshacerse de toda el agua de su cuerpo.

Por eso, no supo en qué momento Alexander Nott apareció para tomar parte en el asunto.

El slytherin no había sido visto por nadie, así que fue una sorpresa para todos cuando la serpiente agarró de la nuca a un hufflepuf, haciéndolo gritar, y luego lo lanzó al suelo. Otro chico de Ravenclaw intentó atacar a Alexander en defensa de su amigo, pero el castaño depositó un golpe sordo y poderoso sobre el rostro de éste, haciéndolo estrellarse de espaldas contra un tronco.

Nadie se movió después de eso.

Los ojos verdes de Alexander congelaron al grupo; eran fríos, duros, peligrosos y amenazantes. Su respiración era agitada, pero parecía estarlo por la rabia. Su mirada se paseó por el grupo, desafiante, como si estuviera diciéndoles "atrévanse a dar un paso adelante, y los dejaré igual que a los otros". Las chicas de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw retrocedieron, temerosas; los chicos se quedaron como estatuas. Lo único que se seguía escuchando en el bosque, además del suave murmullo de la vida que pululaba tras los troncos y debajo de las piedras, eran los tibios sollozos de Lucy, quien seguía temblando sobre la tierra, con el uniforme desarreglado, las rodillas sangrantes, el cabello hecho un nido y visibles golpes en sus níveos brazos. Alexander, después de constatar que nadie más pretendía enfrentársele, miró a Lucy con piedad. Le pareció un animal herido más que un ser humano. Su sangre hirvió: ¿cómo podía alguien hacerle eso a un ser tan inofensivo, tan indefenso? Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la indignación y la rabia que sentía hacia los presentes, y caminar hacia Lucy. Con delicadeza la tomó en sus brazos, y se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue: ella se dejó tomar, sin siquiera identificarlo, sin saber de quién se trataba, y se abrigó en su pecho buscando desesperadamente un alivio. La cargó y se puso de pie. Sus ojos volvieron a mirar, amenazantes, al grupo.

- Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a rozar un solo cabello de Lucy Weasley, me encargaré de hacérselos pagar, uno a uno.- dijo el slytherin.- No olviden mi apellido ni la sangre que corre por mis venas. Por historia saben lo que los Nott somos capaces de hacer.

Una chica sonrió con sarcasmo y nerviosismo a la vez, intimidada.

- Así que al fin admites que toda tu familia sigue apoyando al lado oscuro.

Alexander Nott imitó la sonrisa de la chica, pero a él le salió tenebrosa, fuerte, avasalladora.

- No quieres conocer mi lado oscuro.- le dijo.

La chica bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenérsela.

Alexander dio la vuelta con Lucy entre sus brazos y caminó fuera del bosque.

Por entre las ramas, el sol brillaba como nunca.

**8.-**

**Avalon**

Rose y Scorpius aterrizaron en un terreno blando e inestable. El sol pegaba fuerte, y el color del cielo era de un azul intenso. Ninguno de los dos tuvo mucho tiempo para observar el paisaje; tan pronto como llegaron una ola los bañó hasta las rodillas y los desestabilizó. Rose estuvo a punto de caer y lanzó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, pero luego logró recomponerse.

- Que mal lugar para llegar.- dijo Scorpius, casi para sí mismo, mientras caminaba hacia la arena seca. Rose lo seguìa de cerca.

Una voz desconocida los forzó a mirar hacia el frente.

- Yo diría que es el lugar perfecto.

Rose levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los oscuros de un chico que aparentaba tener no más de 21 años. Su cabello era castaño, lacio, y le llegaba casi hasta los hombros. Debìa tener la misma estatura que Scorpius, pero su cuerpo parecía menos atlético y más estilizado, delgado, casi andrógino. Cuando sonrió, dos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas. Rose notó que tenía la barbilla partida, pero era casi imperceptible.

- El mar es lo mejor de Avalon.- dijo el chico desde la orilla mientras ellos se acercaban. – Ya me darán la razón.

Scorpius y Rose, al llegar a la arena seca, dejaron sus equipajes sobre ésta para descansar del peso y se sacaron sus túnicas al mismo tiempo. Evidentemente, el calor les había empezado a molestar.

El chico rió.

- Se acostumbrarán.- les dijo. – Les recomiendo que durante su estancia aquì utilicen ropa ligera.

Rose lo observó con detenimiento: tenía una camisa celeste por la que el aire parecía filtrarse y una pantaloneta. De cerca, notó que sus gestos eran bastante masculinos, en contraste con su apariencia.

- Soy Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo el rubio, presentándose.

- Aarón Gozenbagh.- dijo el castaño, y luego miró a la gryffindoriana. – Y tú debes ser Rose Weasley.

Rose asintió, sin sentirse con ganas de hablar ante lo evidente.

- Los dos campeones, interesante.- dijo Aarón. – Quería conocerlos.

Scorpius miró alrededor. La isla de Avalon aparecía en un inmensidad frente a él. Podía ver ciertos cerros atrás de un denso bosque tropical, y en la punta de uno de esos cerros, edificaciones bastante grandes y suntuosas. Notò que en la punta del cerro más lejano se erguía una torre. Rose también lo notó.

"Debe ser la torre en donde Morgana pasó encerrada los últimos años de su vida", pensó la pelirroja.

Aarón se dio la vuelta.

- Síganme, los llevaré a la Casa Annubin.- dijo el castaño. – Podrán dejar sus equipajes y cambiarse de ropa.

Rose y Scorpius se apresuraron a seguirlo. Tan pronto cruzaron un buen trecho de arena, llegaron a la sombra de las palmeras que abrían el bosque tropical; sin embargo, Aarón los condujo por un camino hecho para cruzar el bosque sin intervenir en él. Estaba construido con piedras pulidas.

- ¿Vives en Avalon?- preguntó Scorpius.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó Aarón, sonriendo. – No, qué va. Yo trabajo en la Orden.

- ¿Es cierto que los miembros de la Orden están aquí?- preguntó Rose, hablando por primera vez.

- Gothias y Rizieri.- dijo Aarón, volteándose brevemente para mirarla. – Faltan Ásban y Earlena. Llegarán pronto.

- ¿Qué clase de trabajo haces para la Orden?- preguntó Scorpius. – No te ofendas, pero eres…

- ¿Joven?- completó Aarón. – No me ofendo. Soy joven, pero no tanto como ustedes, y sin embargo, a finales de este año uno de los dos será miembro activo de la Orden de Merlín, ¿no?

Scorpius asintió.

- Tienes razón.- admitió el slytherin.

- Soy el aprendiz y mano derecha de Gothias.- dijo el castaño. – Trabajo en la Orden desde hace tres años. Avalon está llenándose de gente de la Orden, ya saben, por el banquete.

Rose pestañeó varias veces.

- ¿Banquete?- preguntó.

Aarón se detuvo y se volteó para mirarlos.

- Ya veo- dijo, pensativo. – No lo sabían aún.

- ¿Qué banquete?- preguntó Scorpius, esta vez.

- Un banquete de inauguración de la competencia de Merlín, y a la vez, despedida de Gothias, quien se retirará de la Orden en cuanto uno de ustedes gane. – dijo Aarón. – Avalon se está llenando de gente. Claro que, la Casa Annubis es solo para ustedes y los miembros de la Orden. Estarán tranquilos allí, a pesar de que serán el centro de atención se los aseguro.

Aarón se volteó y retomó la marcha. Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron.

- Al parecer Avalon ya no es la isla solitaria que cuentan las leyendas.- dijo Rose, casi para sí misma.

- No, no lo es.- dijo Aarón. – Claro que ahora está más concurrida de lo normal, pero aún cuando no hay ningún evento especial, en Avalon hay tribus aborígenes de brujas y magos. En realidad, la isla nunca ha estado solitaria. En lo absoluto.

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Rose tuvo su mirada clavada la mayor parte del tiempo en el camino y en la espalda de Aarón. Había algo peculiar en él, pero Rose no lograba descifrar de qué se trataba. Al rato perdió el interés.

Subir el cerro de la Casa de Annubis no fue especialmente difícil. Habían construido unas escaleras curyos escalones se elevaban considerablemente cada vez que alguien ponía el pie sobre ellos, de modo que en unos pocos minutos estuvieron en la cima.

Rose y Scorpius se detuvieron para admirar la suntuosidad de la llamada Casa Annubis. Tenía la apariencia de un palacio antiguo y estaba rodeado de columnas y estatuas de criaturas mágicas de la antigüedad. Todo construido con una piedra blanca e incorrumtible. "Impresionante", pensó Rose.

- ¿Impresionante no?- dijo Aarón.

El castaño caminó hacia la entrada y tanto Scorpius como Rose lo siguieron. En el interior, unos hombres bajos con túnicas largas y moradas se apresuraron en quitarles los equipajes de las manos y desaparecieron con éstos por una puerta. Scorpius se sintió irritado ante el gesto: odiaba que lo atendieran en exceso y de forma innecesaria. No había una explicación razonable: era algo que repudiaba desde niño, y le costó mucho hacer que Pete -el mayordomo de los Malfoy- aprendiera a no hacer tantas cosas por él.

- Bueno, es todo.- dijo Aarón. – Sus habitaciones están en el segundo piso. Pueden escoger la que quieran, son iguales. – miró el reloj que permanecía junto a la pared. – A las 5 deben estar aquí, en el lobby. Alguien vendrá por ustedes; tienen una cita con Ásban.

Rose bajó la mirada. No le gustaba estar en presencia de Ásban; sentía que no le causaba demasiado agrado y eso la hacía sentirse incómoda y algo rechazada. Podía percibir claramente la preferencia que el mago tenía por Scorpius. Era una preferencia que no entendía.

- Gracias por todo.- dijo Scorpius a Aarón, extendiéndole la mano.

- No fue nada.- dijo el castaño. – Fue mi placer. Nos seguiremos viendo, estoy seguro.

Rose percibió algo extraño: cuando Aarón pronunció las últimas cinco palabras, podría haber jurado que sus miradas se encontraron, la suya y la de él, como en un acto de complicidad. La pelirroja lo vio salir, meditabunda, y luego meneó la cabeza. "!Cuánta tontería!", pensó. A penas conocía al chico, ¿cómo podía haber habido una mirada de complicidad?

Scorpius se dirigió a las escaleras hundiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se detuvo justo al inicio de éstas, percatándose de que Rose no lo seguía. Dio media vuelta.

- Siento interrumpir tu imitación de gárgola en medio del lobby, pero recomiendo que subas conmigo.- le dijo sin mayor entusiasmo. – Entra a tu habitación, haz lo que tengas que hacer, y luego encuéntrame en el pasillo. Tenemos que hablar sobre los anillos.

Rose lo miró algo confundida, regresando de su momento de abstracción.

- Los anillos…- murmuró. – Cierto. Los anillos.

- Esta es nuestra oportunidad. – dijo Scorpius, bajando la voz. – Las cosas no pudieron darse de mejor forma. Todos los miembros de la Orden, todos los que trabajan en la Orden, están aquí en la isla. Si no descubrimos quién introdujo esos anillos en tu sobre durante nuestra estancia en Avalon, no lo haremos nunca.

Rose se humedeció los labios y asintió. Scorpius tenía razón: era ahora o nunca. La pelirroja lo siguió escaleras arriba planeando tomar una ducha de inmediato. El calor la agobiaba.

Y por alguna extraña razón, le ardían las palmas de las manos.

**9.-**

Alexander esperó a que Madame Promfrey limpiara las heridas de Lucy desde una esquina de la enfermería. La hufflepuf permanecía sentada sobre una cama y se dejaba curar en silencio. Ya no lloraba; había adquirido una serenidad que contrastaba con su estado reciente. Una vez que Madame Promfrey acabó la curación y se dirigió hacia otro estudiante al fondo de la enfermería, el slytherin se acercó. Lucy tenía las piernas juntas y ambas manos descansaban sobre su falda.

- ¿Mejor?- le preguntó Alexander con una sonrisa tibia en los labios.

- Sí, mucho mejor.- dijo Lucy, también sonriendo.

Un silencio se levantó entre ellos. Lucy desvió la mirada, algo avergonzada e incapaz de sostenérsela al castaño. Alexander, por el contrario, la siguió mirando. Notó que tenía un rasguño en el pómulo derecho. No parecía ser grave.

- Si quieres, te puedo acompañar donde Mcgonagal.- dijo el slytherin.

- ¿Mcgonagal? - preguntó Lucy, fijando sus ojos pardos en él.

- Por lo que te hicieron.- dijo Alexander. – Asumo que vas a denunciarlos.

Lucy respiró profundo y bajó el tono de voz.

- Por favor, no.- dijo la pelinaranja. – No quiero hacerlo.

Alexander adquirió una expresión de indignación.

- Lucy, sé que no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero si yo no hubiera llegado quién sabe qué te habrían hecho.- dijo el slytherin.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo fue que viste lo que estaba pasando?- le preguntó.

Alexander suspiró. No podía decirle que había estado buscándola para echarle un ojo tal y como Scorpius le había pedido y que por eso había visto cómo un grupo de alumnos la llevaban hacia el bosque.

- Estaba paseando y vi cómo te llevaban.- mintió.

Lucy asintió y tragó saliva.

- Quiero que entiendas que no voy a denunciarlos.- dijo la pelinaranja, con suavidad. – Eso no va a cambiar las cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Que todo el colegio me desprecia por querer ayudar a Ben.- dijo Lucy. – Si los denuncio, la próxima vez serán otros los que intenten hacerme daño. Además, ellos están confundidos. Creen que hacen lo correcto.

Alexander soltó una risa de incredulidad.

- Por favor, ¿lo correcto? ¡Mírate!- le dijo. – Parece como si hubieses rodado colina abajo.

Lucy sonrió.

- ¿Tan mal estoy?- le preguntó sonrojándose.

- Sí.- dijo Alexander. – Y no veo el motivo de la risa.

Lucy suspiró y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

- Debes pensar que soy una cobarde. – dijo ella, avergonzada.

Alexander buscó sus ojos y clavó su mirada en ellos.

- No.- le dijo. – Creo que eres valiente hasta la estupidez. Creo que eres tan valiente que te pusiste de pie en el comedor, frente a todos, para defender a Wilson, y luego, dejaste que te atacaran sin ceder ni un paso. Y aún ahora sé que sigues dispuesta a testificar a favor de él, a pesar del odio del colegio.- se acercó más a ella.- Creo que eres valiente; tonta, pero valiente.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa débil.

- Gracias…- murmuró la hufflepuf. – Por…ya sabes, todo.

- No te preocupes.- dijo él.

- ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?- le preguntó con una mirada suplicante.

- Dime.

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

- No le cuentes a nadie lo que pasó.- dijo la pelinaranja. – No quiero que esto llegue a oídos de mis primos. Ellos enloquecerían….me quieren mucho. Además, tratarían de hacerme desistir de atestiguar a favor de Ben.

- Sería lo más sensato, dada la situación delicada en la que te pone dentro de Hogwarts.- dijo Alexander.

Lucy adquirió una firmeza repentina.

- Yo voy a testificar a favor de Ben.- dijo, resuelta. – No hay vuelta atrás.

Alexander botó aire, algo frustrado por las decisiones de Lucy. Sin embargo, debía respetarlas, aunque no las comprendiese en lo absoluto. Scorpius había tenido razón en pedirle que le echara un ojo a Lucy Weasley; la situación de la hufflepuf en el colegio era crítica. De ahora en adelante tendría que estar al pendiente de ella.

Alexander caminó hacia el borde de la cama y dejó un cuaderno sobre ésta. Lucy lo reconoció al instante: era su cuaderno de dibujos. Recordaba haberlo perdido en los campos de Hogwarts, cuando los chicos que la atacaron la empujaron al suelo y luego se la llevaron al bosque.

- Me voy.- dijo Alexander, dando media vuelta. – Por cierto: tus dibujos son interesantes.

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente y abrazó el cuaderno contra su pecho mientras veía cómo el slytherin se alejaba hacia la salida. Se sentía desnuda, como si el castaño hubiese visto a través de su ropa.

Pronto, Alexander Nott desapareció de vista.

**8.-**

Scorpius tomó un baño, se deshizo del uniforme de Hogwarts y se puso lo más fresco y cómodo que encontró en su equipaje; un jean y una camisa blanca. De inmediato salió al pasillo. No le sorprendió no encontrar a Rose allí aún. Después de todo, era una chica.

Pensar en Rose tomando un baño le hizo evocar el cuerpo de la pelirroja bajo el suyo, estremeciéndose por sus caricias…

Scorpius meneó la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de esas imágenes. Si no lo hacía, acabaría teniendo una erección en medio del pasillo, lo cual no resultaba particularmente ideal.

Para sacarse de la mente la imagen del cuerpo de Rose pensó en el banquete. Scorpius esperaba que no se tratara de un banquete demasiado sofisticado; no había llevado ropa apropiada en lo absoluto para un evento de etiqueta, y estaba convencido de que Rose tampoco.

Y ahí estaba: otra vez, Rose en su cabeza.

Era la primera vez que sentía tantas cosas por una sola chica, y aquello habría estado bien si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica y no Rose Weasley.

Pero, ¿qué había de malo en Rose? ¿por qué no quererla? Scorpius apoyó su espalda contra la pared del pasillo. Si, llegado el momento, descubrían que los anillos no tenían nada que ver con la atracción que sentían, ¿por qué no estar con ella de formalmente? Scorpius tragó saliva. Le pareció curioso que al imaginarlo, la idea no le pareció en lo absoluto desagradable. Es decir, ya pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Rose, y ser su novio implicaría tener derecho sobre aquellas cosas de las que ahora no tenía. Nunca se habría imaginado tener por novia a alguien como Rose Weasley, pero el prospecto no le resultaba tan odioso como creyó en un principio.

De repente, frunció el ceño.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Las hormonas lo estaban volviendo un imbécil, eso era evidente. Primero se cortaba la lengua antes de pedirle a Rose que fuese su novia. No, aquello era rendirse ante ella; aquello era darle poder sobre él. Rose Weasley era su competencia, mucho más allá de las pruebas de Merlín; los dos competían en todo lo demás, y hasta ahora, él había logrado estar por encima debido a la personalidad pasiva y tímida de la pelirroja. Rose era demasiado frágil, y él usualmente conseguía lo que quería de ella sin esforzarse. Cuando, inesperadamente, Rose tomaba el mango del sartén y lo sobrepasaba en algo, Scorpius perdía la noción de las cosas. Era cierto que con el paso del tiempo habían logrado conocerse mejor e incluso establecer cierta amistad –y algo más que eso-, pero la rivalidad jamás había desaparecido. Era parte de su relación.

¿Podía realmente tener una relación sana con alguien con quien competía las 24horas del día?

Por donde lo viera, enamorarse de Rose Weasley le signficaría un dolor de cabeza.

Pero, ¿era eso lo que estaba pasando? ¿se estaba enamorando de ella?

Se pasó la mano por el rostro. Ya no quería pensar más en el asunto. Al menos estaba aliviado al saber que Rose tenía las mismas dudas que él, y no había resultado herida después del encuentro del tren. Él se había logrado contener por un tiempo solo por el miedo que le producía lastimarla. Después, perdió el control. De modo que era un alivio saber que ella estaba bien.

Y sin embargo, ese alivio era amargo y espeso. ¿Conocía realmente a Rose? Jamás hubiese creído que ella podría manejar tan bien sus sentimientos; incluso mejor que él. Ni siquiera sintiéndola, ni siquiera teniendo acceso a ella como nadie más podía tenerlo, la conocía totalmente. Su madre había tenido razón cuando una vez le dijo "nunca se conoce por completo a una persona, querido." Tenía que darle la razón.

Miró a su alrededor: el pasillo no era muy largo, pero no necesitaba serlo. Las únicas dos habitaciones de ese piso eran la de él y la de Rose. ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? Scorpius empezó a irritarse. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y faltaba una hora para la reunión con Ásban. Si Rose no aparecía pronto, no alcanzarían a crear una estrategia.

Por fortuna, justo cuando Scorpius estuvo a punto de tocar a la puerta de la pelirroja, ella salió. Cargaba un jean desteñido y una blusa rosada de tirantes que le sentaba bastante bien. Scorpius podía adivinar las curvas de la gryffindoriana por cómo la tela caía sobre su piel blanca como la nieve.

- Qué rápida.- dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya me conoces.- dijo Rose, punzantemente. – Odio hacerte esperar.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación. Rose lo miró, confundida. El rubio abrió la puerta y dirigió sus ojos metálicos hacia la pelirroja.

- Entra.- le dijo.

- ¿Por qué habría de entrar a tu habitación?- preguntó Rose.

Scorpius cerró la puerta.

- Si quieres vamos a la tuya, por mí no hay ningún problema.

Rose lo miró con severidad.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Malfoy?

Scorpius sonrió.

- Rose, deja la lascivia a un lado.- dijo el slytherin. – No pretendo abusar de ti…, otra vez. Al menos, por ahora.

Rose se sonrojó perceptiblemente y desvió la mirada. Scorpius la recorrió rápidamente con la mirada, extasiado. Le encantaba cuando lograba intimidarla. Era un deleite.

- Tenemos que discutir cómo averiguar quién colocó esos anillos en tu sobre.- dijo el rubio, tomando la iniciativa. – Y no podemos discutirlo en el pasillo.

Por más ganas que tenía de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación, Rose tenía que admitir que el slytherin estaba en lo cierto. Un asunto tan delicado debía ser tratado en privado, y por el momento no había otro lugar a la mano que les permitiese hablar con tranquilidad. La pelirroja suspiró y se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja. Con desgano caminó hacia el rubio.

- Bien. Tú ganas.- dijo ella.

Scorpius abrió la puerta.

- Siempre gano.- dijo el rubio, abriéndole la puerta.

Rose entró sin mirarlo. Cuando pasó justo al lado de él, Scorpius cerró los ojos, percibiendo el delicioso aroma que despedía la gryffindoriana. Inmediatamente después los abrió y trató de recuperarse. Entró él también.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente. Rose miró a su alrededor: la habitación era exactamente igual a la suya. Había una cama grande de dos plazas con cobertores de seda de colores claros, y un gran ventanal con acceso a un balcón. También había un mini bar, una dispensadora de cerveza de mantequilla, y unos muebles que combinaban con el tapizado de las paredes. Le parecía curioso que una estructura tan antigua hubiese sido modernizada a tal punto en su interior que no tenía nada que envidiarle a hoteles de lujo.

Scorpius caminó hacia un sillón y se sentó en éste. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en Rose, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda.

- Bien. Tenemos que dar por hecho que quien puso los anillos en tu sobre, está en esta isla.- dijo el rubio. – Nunca estaremos tan cerca de él o ella como ahora.

Rose asintió.

- Los sobres nos fueron entregados por Ásban, pero podemos descartarlo porque dices que él pareció desconcertado cuando se lo mencionaste.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Sí.- dijo Scorpius, mirando cómo algunos rizos sueltos acariciaban los hombros de Rose. – Estoy seguro de que no tenía la menor idea.

- Pero fue él quien nos entregó los sobres.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Eso no significa nada.- argumentó Scorpius. – Alguien con suficiente acceso pudo haberlos colocado en tu sobre sin que Ásban los supiera.

Rose se cruzó de brazos.

- De acuerdo.- concedió. – Asumamos que Ásban no tiene nada que ver con esto, y que alguien colocó los anillos en mi sobre. Ese alguien es un trabajador de la Orden, alguien que está dentro del edificio.

- Si somos más precisos, tiene que ser alguien que trabaje con los miembros de la Orden, si es que no son los otros miembros: Gothias, Rizieri, Earleana y Ásban.

- ¿Te refieres a personas como Aarón?- preguntó Rose.

- Manos derechas, ayudantes, como quieras llamarles.- dijo Scorpius. Tienen acceso a los mismos lugares que los miembros de la Orden, incluso permanecen en el mismo piso del edificio.

- Pero…- dudó Rose. - ¿No te parece que los anillos son una posesión bastante preciada como para que la tenga cualquiera? ¿Y con qué fin entregármelos?

Scorpius recostó la espalda sobre el sillón.

- Exactamente.- dijo el slytherin. – Por lo tanto, eso elimina a los ayudantes y manos derecha de la lista, y nos deja con los otros miembros de la Orden.

Rose parpadeó varias veces.

- Dices que Gothias, o Rizieri, o Earleana….- la pelirroja enmudeció durante algunos instantes. - ¿…que uno de ellos puso los anillos en mi sobre?

- Es lo que deduzco.- dijo Scorpius. – Es lo más lógico.

Rose se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama.

- Eso significa que uno de ellos ha tenido los anillos en su posesión durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y en secreto. – Rose miró a Scorpius directamente a los ojos. - ¿Cómo podremos descubrir cuál de los cuatro miembros restantes de la Orden fue quien me dio los anillos?

Scorpius se puso de pie.

- Hagamos una prueba.- dijo el rubio mientras sacaba el anillo de su bolsillo. – Lo que te voy a proponer es riesgoso, muy riesgoso. Pero es la única forma.

Rose frunció el ceño. Entonces, Scorpius se puso el anillo; y antes de que el rubio hablara ella comprendió cuál era la idea del slytherin.

- Usemos los anillos esta noche en frente de todos.- le dijo. – Usémoslos en el banquete.

**9.-**

Roxanne hacía su deber de Aritmancia en la mesa de la sala común. Estaba concentrada cuando, de repente, percibió unos cuchicheos cercanos. Elevó la mirada y se encontró con dos chicas de sexto, Naomi Stevens y Bárbara Clark. Las dos chicas rieron y se acercaron, sentándose justo frente a ella. Roxanne sospechó que no era para nada bueno.

- Hey Roxy.- dijo Naomi, enredándose un rizo rubio en el dedo. – Por ahí dicen que tú y Lysander…

- Claro que le estaba diciendo a Naomi que eso es imposible.- dijo Bárbara, masticando un chicle. – Es decir, se trata de Lysander Scamander.

Roxanne apoyó ambos codos sobre su cuaderno de trabajo y las miró con curiosidad.

- Se trata de Lysander Scamander y…- dijo la mulata.

- No te ofendas Roxy.- dijo Bárbara. – No es que no seas un buen partido y eso. Eres una Weasley después de todo. Pero, estás en quinto y…bueno, es Lysander Scamander.

- Todas las chicas se mueren por él.- dijo Naomi. – Le sobra de dónde escoger.

Roxanne sesgó los ojos.

- Claro, y yo no tengo mucho de dónde escoger ¿no?

- ¡Roxy! Eres preciosa, claro que sí.- dijo Naomi. – Pero, vamos que la chica más mona de Ravenclaw es Natasha. Y todos saben que a ella le gusta él; y Lysander es bastante allegado a ella. Se la pasan juntos.

- Claro, y yo no puedo compararme con Natasha.- dijo Roxanne. – Porque soy menor y menos bonita, ¿no?

Naomi y Bárbara rieron por lo bajo.

- En fin Roxy, solo queríamos preguntarte por qué se empezó a esparcir ese rumor.- dijo Naomi. – Dicen que vieron a Lysander por tu habitación y eso. ¿Tan amigos son?

Roxanne pareció pensativa.

- Mmm…realmente no.- dijo la mulata, forzando una sonrisa fingida. – Nunca fuimos muy allegados. De hecho, siempre me molesta. Suelo encontrarlo irritante.

- ¡Vamos Roxy!- soltó Bárbara. - ¿Quién puede encontrar irritante a uno de los Scamander? Mejor ya confiésalo.

Roxanne, quien continuaba manteniendo una postura pacífica e indiferente por seguirles el juego, frució el ceño.

- ¿Confesar qué, Barbie?- dijo Roxanne, imitando el discurso hipócrita de las dos chicas.

- Pues, que te gusta Lysander.- dijo Bárbara.

Roxanne asintió.

- Sí, es verdad.- dijo con calma.

- Y por eso empezaste los rumores de que Lysander se mete al sector de las niñas para esperarte al pie de tu habitación.

Roxanne tomó la pluma y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno de Aritmancia.

- No lo inventé. Él en verdad hace eso.- dijo la mulata, suspirando. – Es realmente molesto.

Naomi soltó una risa de indigación.

- En verdad eres una mentirosa.- le dijo.

Roxanne, sin mirarla, sonrió.

- No se ofendan, pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen.- les dijo, y luego murmuró por lo bajo. – Si es que saben lo que es pensar…

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Bárbara.

Y entonces, Roxanne sintió unos labios cálidos depositándose sobre su cuello y se estremeció. No necesitaba voltear. Conocía esos labios.

Bárbara y Naomi se quedaron estupefactas al ver a Lysander Scamander inclinarse y besar dulcemente el cuello de la ravenclaw en un saludo amoroso e íntimo.

- Hola Chocolate.- le susurró el rubio en el oído, pero las dos ravenclaws pudieron escucharlo. – Lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo. Tenemos que hablar con Fred.- Lysander elevó su mirada hacia Bárbara y Naomi. – Disculpen por interrumpir su charla, pero soy algo posesivo con mi novia.

Roxanne vio con deleite cómo las dos chicas empalidecieron a la vez. Contuvo una sonrisa, solo para darle más realismo al momento.

- ¿Novia?- dijo Naomi, entrecortadamente.

Lysander tomó la mano de Roxanne y la hizo levantarse de la mesa. Luego recogió sus libros y cuadernos, cargándolos por ella.

- ¿No les has dicho?- le preguntó el rubio a Roxanne. – Voy a empezar a pensar que te avergüenzas de mí, Chocolate.

Roxanne sonrió y miró de reojo a Naomi y a Bárbara.

- Es que todos se mueren por mí, y tengo tanto de dónde escoger.- dijo la morena, repitiendo las frases que las ravenclaws habían dicho anteriormente refiriéndose a Lysander.

- Lo sé.- dijo el rubio, clavando sus ojos celestes en ella.- Pero eres mía.

Lysander llevó la mano de Roxanne a sus labios y la besó ante la incredulidad de Naomi y Bárbara.

- Fue una charla interesante.- dijo Roxanne mientras se echaba hacia atrás su cabello largo, lacio y negro. – Pero tengo que irme. Adiós.

Y con esto, Roxanne y Lysander caminaron agarrados de la mano hacia la salida de la sala común. Una vez a fuera, la morena soltó la mano del rubio y estalló en una risa imparable. Lysander también lo hizo.

- ¿Vistes sus caras?- preguntó Roxanne, riendo. – Ser cursis jamás había sido tan divertido.

- Hey, yo soy cursi, te lo advierto.- dijo Lysander, sonriendo ampliamente. – Y nunca una actuación fue más real.

El rubio se acercó peligrosamente a Roxanne, con sus ojos celestes clavados en los labios de la morena. La ravenclaw retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared. Lysander la atrapó pegándose a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

- Juro por Merlín que tienes los ojos más hermosos sobre la tierra.- dijo Lysander. – Grandes, oscuros, como la noche.

Roxanne sonrió ampliamente.

- No me digas ahora que eres un poeta.- dijo la morena. – Lo que me faltaba; además de ser ladilla, cursi y un pervertido, también poeta.

- Lo sé, soy sorprendente.- dijo Lysander, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus ojos recorrían los labios de la ravenclaw.

Roxanne contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la mano del rubio posarse sobre su cadera y un dedo logró entrar por su blusa y acariciar su piel. Tragó saliva.

- Las escuchaste, ¿cierto?- dijo Roxanne, casi en un susurro. – A Naomi y a Bárbara. Por eso me ayudaste.

- También porque eres mi novia.- dijo el rubio en voz baja. – No mentí en nada de lo que dije. No voy a permitir que nadie te trate con inferioridad.

La expresión de Roxanne se volvió algo triste. Lysander frotó su nariz con la de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó suavemente. – Si quieres, hablaré con ellas para que no se metan más contigo.

Roxanne lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- No, no hagas eso.- dijo la morena.- Es solo que…todo esto es muy raro para mí. Nunca te vi como algo más que un fastidio y ahora…

- Y ahora qué.- insistió él.

- Y ahora estamos juntos.

Lysander sonrió.

- Ya te dije que escuché tu conversación con esas dos.- dijo el rubio. – ¿Por qué no solo repites que te gusto?

Roxanne resopló.

- Ya lo oíste una vez, es suficiente.- dijo la morena, orgullosa.

Lysander se humedeció los labios.

- Nunca es suficiente.

El rubio se acercó a los labios de la ravenclaw, pero ella lo detuvo colocando su mano en los labios del chico.

- Antes quiero que dejemos algo en claro.- dijo la morena. – Me gustó que me ayudaras, y tengo que admitir que fue divertido. Pero quiero que sea la última vez, Lysander. Yo puedo defenderme sola, y en verdad, no me gusta que lo hagan por mí.

Lysander retiró la mano de Roxanne y la besó. La morena sintió que se derretía al instante: los labios del ravenclaw eran suaves y la vez firmes, tibios, y acariciaban los suyos con maestría. Pronto, la lengua de Lysander ingresó en la boca de Roxanne y ella soltó un gemido que se ahogó en la garganta del rubio. Lysander se pegó más contra el cuerpo de la morena mientras su beso se intensificaba. La mano del rubio sel rubio se aventuró bajo la blusa de Roxanne, acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda. Ella se estremeció y cortó el beso. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, juntos, pegados contra la pared.

- No creo que quieras hacerlo en el pasillo.- dijo la morena en son de burla.

Lysander sonrió.

- Yo puedo hacerlo en cualquier parte.- le contestó.

Roxanne lo miró con severidad.

- Así que no me equivoqué: sí eres un pervertido.- le dijo. – Siempre lo supe.

- No, soy un hombre.- dijo Lysander, separándose de ella. – En fin, vamos a buscar a tu hermano.

Roxanne sonrió.

- ¿No vas a agarrarme de la mano, Lysy?- le preguntó, burlándose de él.

Lysander le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Puedo agarrarte de donde tú quieras.- le dijo en tono vencedor.

Roxanne le dio un golpe en la espalda.

- Enfermo.- le dijo.

Lysander se volteó, dándole la espalda.

- Sube.- le dijo, inclinándose un poco.

Roxanne le hizo caso y se subió a la espalda del rubio, abrazándolo por el cuello. Él pudo incorporarse con facilidad.

Juntos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

**10.-**

- Usar los anillos…- dijo Rose, mirando a Scorpius directamente a los ojos y poniéndose de pie. – Debes haber enloquecido.

- Es la única forma.- dijo el rubio.

- ¡Vas a hacer que nos los quiten!- exclamó Rose. – Es un plan demasiado arriesgado.

Scorpius caminó hacia la ventana.

- No nos los van a quitar.- dijo el slytherin. - ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo saben sobre la existencia de estos anillos? Y los que han oído sobre ellos, ¿cuántos crees que saben cuál es su apariencia? ¿cuántos crees que no ven todo esto como otra cosa que un mito?

Rose se pasó una mano por encima de la cabeza.

- Es una locura.- dijo la pelirroja. – Si estamos en lo cierto y uno de los miembros de la Orden puso esos anillos en mi sobre, los va a reconocer de inmediato en nuestras manos.

- Exactamente.- dijo Scorpius. - Eso es lo que queremos: que los reconozca, y entonces podremos ver su reacción y sabremos quién los puso en tu sobre.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

- Es probable que la persona que me dio los anillos también sepa sobre la profecía de Morgana.- dijo la pelirroja. – Aquella que supuestamente se encontró junto a los anillos.

- Es posible.- dijo Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente. - ¿Te interesa?

Rose lo miró como si su pregunta hubiese sido ilógica.

- Por supuesto que me interesa.- dijo la pelirroja. - ¿A ti no?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

- Mientras nos revele cosas de los anillos, sí.- dijo el rubio. – Lo demás…realmente me tiene sin cuidado.

Rose se llevó una mano a a frente y cerró los ojos.

- Pues yo sí tengo curiosidad…- murmuró, débilmente.

Y entonces se tambaleó.

- Scorpius corrió hacia ella de inmediato y la sostuvo. Rose abrió los ojos, algo confundida, y sin notar que el slytherin la tenía entre sus brazos se miró las palmas de las manos. Parecían normales, pero le ardían. Al igual que su frente, la cual sentía como caldero hirviendo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Scorpius.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- Creo que tengo fiebre.- le dijo.

Scorpius la llevó a la cama y la sentó con delicadeza. Rose respiró profundo: lo que menos le convenía ahora era enfermarse. Debía estar al 100% para competir, y para las investigaciones que debía realizar con Scorpius para desentrañar el misterio de los anillos.

El rubio puso su mano sobre la frente de Rose.

- No pareces tener fiebre. – dijo el rubio. – Pero te ves pálida. Voy a pedir ayuda.

Scorpius hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Rose lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

- No.- le dijo. – No debe ser nada…tal vez es el cambio de clima. Ya me acostumbraré.

Scorpius la miró con reprobación.

- Rose, no es momento para hacerte la dura.- le dijo el rubio. – Los dos sabemos que no eres fuerte. Necesitas que alguien te revise.

Rose rió con incredulidad y meneó la cabeza.

- Siempre encuentras la forma de decirme cuán inferior crees que soy.- le dijo. – Te felicito, tienes un talento innato para ello.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, alejándose del slytherin. Scorpius entornó los ojos.

- No he dicho que te crea inferior.- le dijo. – Pero aceptémoslo: eres frágil.- Rose se mantuvo en silencio, el rubio soltó aire y se puso de pie también. - ¿Puedo saber qué demonios te pasa? Parece ser que no hago nada bien contigo últimamente. Todo te molesta y cada cosa que digo lo tomas como un ataque. Si estás enojada conmigo habla de frente y acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Rose lo miró, enfrentándolo.

- No estoy enojada, Scorpius. Lo que pasa es que estás acostumbrado a que me quede callada cada vez que dices algo inapropiado.- le dijo la pelirroja. – Estás acostumbrado a decir y tratarme como te venga en gana y luego pedir disculpas y olvidarlo. Pero yo no lo olvido.

Rose permanecía firme y su expresión era seria. El rubio la observó por unos instantes, sin poder reconocer a la Rose tímida y fácilmente intimidable de siempre. Parecía haber desaparecido.

- Estás loca.- dijo Scorpius, empezando a perder la paciencia.

- No, no lo estoy.- dijo Rose. - ¿O es que acaso a Megara la has tratado alguna vez como me tratas a mí?

Scorpius la miró con confusión.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Megara en todo esto?- le preguntó, irritado.

- La uso como ejemplo.- dijo la pelirroja, justificándose. – Estoy segura de que a ella no le dices débil, ni la criticas todo el tiempo como a mí; mucho menos la das órdenes todo el tiempo.

- Es diferente.- dijo el rubio, elevando un poco el tono de voz. – Mi relación con Megara es distinta. No sé a qué vienen todos estos reclamos. Tú y yo siempre nos hemos llevado así. No congeniamos, tenemos diferencias y chocamos en muchas cosas. Peleamos, nos arreglamos y volvemos a pelear. Siempre ha sido así.

- Pues si soy tan insoportable para ti entonces deja de meterte en mis asuntos.- dijo Rose. – Creo que lo mejor es que de ahora en adelante delimitemos una línea entre nosotros.

- Muy bien.- le dijo Scorpius, evidentemente enojado y dando dos pasos hacia ella. – ¿Por dónde quieres que empezemos? ¿Por no compartir nuestros sentimientos, sensaciones, sueños nocturnos relacionados con los anillos, o la cama?

Rose recibió aquello como una bofetada. Su rostro enrojeció por la indignación.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bajo para sacarme en cara algo como eso!- exclamó.

- Creo que debo hacerlo.- dijo el rubio, furioso. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y ahora lo negro dominaba en su mirada. – Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos de ello.

La respiración de Rose era agitada; su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de ésta, y varios rizos que habían escapado de su listón caían a los lados de su rostro, salvajes, indomables.

- No quiero hablar de ello.- dijo Rose, dando media vuelta y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida de la habitación. Logró abrir la puerta, pero Scorpius, quien la había alcanzado, la volvió a cerrar con un solo movimiento. Rose intentó volver a abrirla, pero fue inútil.

- Quieras o no, vamos a hablar de ello.- le dijo Scorpius en un tono seco y severo.

Rose se volteó y se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada entre los brazos de slytherin, los cuales estaban colocados a ambos lados de cuerpo, encarcelándola contra la puerta. Entre él y ella había una distancia prudente pero amenazadora. La mirada del rubio era un pantano.

- ¡Bien!- gritó Rose, alterada y a la vez, temerosa de lo que aquella conversación podría conllevar. - ¡Habla!

Scorpius abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra emergió de sus labios. Sentía la sangre hirviéndole por dentro. No podía entender a Rose, y eso lo sacaba de casillas. Desde lo sucedido en el tren ella no había dejado de comportarse de forma extraña. Quería decirle que su actitud le estaba afectando, pero no podía; no podía admitirlo. No soportaba la idea de estar tan vulnerable ante ella. Ya le había dicho en el tren que no podía estar sin ella, que no lo soportaba, que enloquecía si no la tenía a su lado… Si seguía exponiéndose ante Rose, no quedaría nada de él.

- ¿Vas a decir algo o no?- preguntó Rose con firmeza, pero por dentro sentía que se moría: no creía ser capaz de escuchar palabras de rechazo por parte de Scorpius. No, antes que eso prefería seguir peleando con él y evadiendo el tema. Cualquier cosa antes de escuchar lo que más temía.

Scorpius cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos.

- Ya son las cinco.- dijo en voz baja.

El slytherin hizo a un lado a Rose con delicadeza y abrió la puerta.

Salió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

**11.-**

Rose bajó las escaleras tras Scorpius. En el lobby, Àsban los esperaba. Por alguna extraña razón, a la pelirroja le pareció más alto que en otras ocasiones. Fuera de eso estaba como siempre: con una túnica azul y una espesa barba blanca. Sus ojos, tal y como Rose estaba acostumbrada, la evadieron.

- Bienvenidos a Avalon.- les dijo. – Síganme, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ásban dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la casona. Scorpius y Rose lo siguieron. Afuera, avanzaron por un sendero del cerro cubierto por pequeñas y delicadas flores amarillas. A Rose le pareció que el paisaje era hermoso y por un momento olvidó el extraño ardor que sentía en las palmas de sus manos en en el centro de su frente. Tal vez, pensó, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al clima.

Entonces, Rose lo vio.

Tanto ella como Scorpius se detuvieron para admirar como en la punta más alta del cerro, a tan solo unos metros, estaba una tumba de mármol blanco, impecable, con una espada clavada en el centro. Ninguno de los dos necesitó explicación alguna.

- La tumba de Arturo…-murmuró la pelirroja, impresionada.

Àsban se detuvo justo al pie de ésta. Al otro lado, justo detrás de la tumba, crecía un enorme árbol por cuyas ramas colgaban cientos de manzanas rojas.

- Bienvenidos a la isla de las manzanas.- dijo Ásban. – Es así como también se conoce a Avalon.

Scorpius asintió, lo había leído ya en alguna parte. Avalon tenía árboles que daban todo tipo de manzanas: dulces, agrias, venenosas, somníferas…capaces de producir en quieres las comieran insomnia, risa, miedo, paranoia, felicidad, tristeza, ira, y un sin fin de efectos secundarios. Eran frutos mágicos y era un misterio cómo se habían logrado multiplicar en una isla a lo largo de los siglos.

- La leyenda cuenta que Arturo fue enterrado aquí como uno de los castigos que se le dio a Morgana.- dijo Ásban. – En la misma isla en donde estaba prisionera, en la punta del cerro, donde la ventana de la torre estaba direccionada. El propósito era hacer que Morgana, aún en su encierro, jamás olvidara que sus acciones llevaron a su hermano a la muerte. Ella se vio forzada a mirar la tumba de Arturo hasta el fin de sus días.

Rose bajó la mirada. No pudo evitar sentir una enorme compasión por Morgana. "Cuán tristes y solitarios debieron haber sido los últimos años de su vida", pensó.

- Avalon no es una isla cualquiera. Contiene un gran legado cultural y es el sitio en donde se concentran varias leyendas, y en donde terminó una: la leyenda de Arturo. Aquí residen tribus de magos y brujas tradicionales, ancestrales, que a pesar de los cambios y modernización de la comunidad mágica siguen viviendo y usando su magia al modo de los druidad, en la época merlineana. – Ásban elevó su mano y con el dedo índice les mostró el camino cerro abajo hacia el gran bosque tropical. – Viven escondidos, y son muy celosos respecto a su territorio. Sus conocimientos milenarios son mucho más grandes de lo que pueden imaginar.

Ásban sacó su varita y en el aire dibujó palabras con algo que parecía ser humo, pero mucho más denso.

"Solo hay victoria para quien aprenda a domar a la bestia", leyeron Rose y Scorpius.

- Son las palabras de Merlín.- dijo Ásban, esbozando una sonrisa ingeniosa que arrugó aún más su rostro.

- Esto tiene que ver con la tercera prueba.- dijo Scorpius, tratando de indagar en los razonamientos del veterano.

Ásban asintió.

- La tercera prueba tendrá lugar aquí, en Avalon.- les dijo. – Ya han superado dos pruebas: una en la que han demostrado su poder de desición en situaciones difíciles y otra en la que han tenido que exponer y combatir contra lo más íntimo: sus temores, para acceder al futuro. La tercera prueba, es distinta.

Rose y Scorpius se mantuvieron en silencio, con sus ojos clavados en el mago. Él había capturado por completo su atención, y podían sentir el llamado de la competencia dentro de ellos como una fuerza que los conmocionaba.

- La tercera prueba tendrá lugar el cuarto y último día de su estancia en Avalon.- dijo Ásban. – Así que tienen solo tres días para prepararse.

Rose y Scorpius se paralizaron. ¿Tres días? Las pruebas anteriores habían dado como plazo una o dos semanas, y habían sido bastante difíciles. La tercera prueba debía, seguramente, superar en dificultad a las anteriores. Tres días parecía ser un plazo imposible.

- Esta prueba es muy diferente a las anteriores, y más peligrosa.- dijo Ásban, clavando sus ojos en Scorpius y evitando los de Rose. – En ésta, deberán enfrentarse a una fuerza mágica indestructible que habita en la isla. Una fuerza que solo despierta por las noches y nunca emerge de la espesura del bosque. Presten atención: para domar esa fuerza, primero, deberán transformarse.

Scorpius dio un paso adelante.

- ¿En qué?- preguntó.

- En lo que tengan qué.- dijo Ásban. – Tienen tres días para realizar esa transformación en ustedes. La clave, está en las tribus que habitan en el bosque. Tienen tres días para obtener conocimientos de las tribus, una por cada uno de ustedes, no pueden estar en la misma. Visítenlas a la luz del sol: si por la noche y están dentro del perímetro del bosque, estarán perdidos.

- Pero…- dijo Rose. – Nos dijo que las tribus son celosas con su territorio e intimidad. ¿Cómo lograremos hacer que se relacionen con nosotros?

Ásban dirigió su mirada al bosque, volviendo a evitar la de la pelirroja.

- Eso, es parte del reto.- dijo el mago. – Recuerden: tres días. Solo cuando la luz del sol ilumine la isla. Una tribu por competidor. – luego se volteó. – Bien, están informados. Ahora, deben saber que hoy habrá un banquete con todos los miembros de la Orden en honor a la jubilación de Gothias y en apertura de la competencia de Merlín. A las 8 deben estar en el lobby, listos.

Scorpius hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

- Nadie nos dijo que iba a haber un banquete.- dijo el rubio. – No trajimos vestimenta apropiada.

Ásban meneó la cabeza.

- Por eso no se preocupen. La vestimenta que necesitan debe estar ya sobre las camas de sus habitaciones. Pueden retirarse.

Rose y Scorpius se dieron la vuelta y caminaron a paso calmado de regreso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el trayecto fue silencioso. Cuando llegaron a la Casa Annubis, Rose subió primero por las escaleras con Scorpius a su espalda, pero no pensaba en él: su cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de la tercera prueba. Lo mismo le sucedía a Scorpius, quien no dejaba de pensar en qué podría consistir esa transformación de la que habló Ásban, ni mucho menos preguntarse cuál era esa fuerza mágica indestructible y amenazante que habitaba en el bosque de la isla.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, los dos se dirigieron a las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones. Fue entonces cuando Scorpius, de repente, sintió la necesidad de hablar:

- Rose.- le dijo.

La pelirroja se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y lo miró como si emergiera de un profundo sueño. Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de comenzar:

- Cometí el error de creer que las cosas entre nosotros no cambiarían después de lo del tren. Quería que no cambiaran.- dijo el rubio. Había firmeza en su tono y algo de imparcialidad. - Quería que siguieramos juntos, peleándonos y arreglándonos. Que siguiéramos investigando juntos…seguir irritándote y tú irritándome a mí como bien sabes hacerlo. Pero fue una estupidez creer que sería así. Fui egoísta.

Rose sintió el corazón en la boca. El miedo que había sentido justo antes de salir de la habitación de Scorpius regresó a ella. Trató de respirar profundo y controlarse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue permanecer ahí, quieta, como una estatua.

Scorpius continuó:

- Afrontémoslo: nada es ni será como antes. Si alguna vez fuimos amigos, ya no lo somos.- dijo el slytherin. – Lo arruinamos. Es culpa de los dos.- sus ojos metálicos estaban fijos en los de ella, y no dubitaban. – No sé qué somos ahora, pero tendremos que averiguarlo en el camino.

Rose tragó saliva, sus manos temblaban. Scorpius abrió la puerta de su habitación y justo antes de entrar, le dijo:

- Pero pase lo que pase, tengan o no tengan que ver los anillos con todo esto, quiero que sepas algo.- la miró directamente a los ojos. – No me arrepiento de nada. – Scorpius hizo una pausa. - Lo del tren, lo volvería hacer una y otra vez.

El corazón de Rose se detuvo, como si de repente todo el mundo hubiera dejado de moverse. La ilusión duró unos pocos segundos, porque luego Scorpius desvió la mirada y entró a su habitación desapareciendo de vista y haciendo que el mundo regresara a su movimiento errático usual.

Rose se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos.

Su corazón aún estaba ahí.

**12.-**

**El banquete**

Rose salió de su alcoba quince minutos antes de las ocho. Quería ver si el aire fresco la ayudaba a acostumbrarse mejor al clima. Jamás había experimentado antes esa sensación de ardor en sus manos y en la frente, como si bajo la piel tuviera carbones hirviendo. Era extraño e incómodo, pero no tenía intención alguna de quejarse: había poco tiempo para la tercera prueba y para averiguar quién había puesto los anillos en su sobre. Lo mejor era callar y concentrarse en los planes fraguados.

Bajó las escaleras con delicadeza hacia el lobby. Había encontrado sobre su cama un vestido negro bastante sofisticado que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y gracias a algunos hechizos había conseguido templar sus rizos hacia atrás y recogerlos en una rosca que, contrario a la que se hacía diariamente, estaba impecablemente hecha. No le gustaba demasiado usar ese tipo de ropa y, además, no sabía caminar bien con tacos, pero se las arreglaba.

Al bajar encontró a Aarón, sentado en uno de los muebles del lobby. Él clavó sus ojos oscuros en Rose y sonrió. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pelirroja. Estaba vestido para la ocasión y curiosamente, el traje lo hacía parecer un alumno más de Hogwarts.

- Faltan 13 minutos para las 8.- dijo Aarón, sonriendo. – Qué puntual.

- Lo mismo digo.- dijo Rose.

Aaron rió.

- Tienes razón.- dijo el castaño. Rose notó que sus dientes eran blancos como el marfil, y perfectos. – A decir verdad, esperaba que bajaras antes que Scorpius.

Rose lo miró algo sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó.

Aarón se acercó más a ella, como si estuviera dispuesto a decir un secreto, y se detuvo a una distancia mínima.

- Tengo algo muy interesante qué proponerte.- le dijo en voz baja y echando un vistazo alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie en el lobby. – Te prometo que es una muy buena propuesta.

Rose lo miró con expectativa; Aarón había logrado intrigarla.

- ¿Qué clase de propuesta?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

Aarón carraspeó.

- ¿Te interesaría conocer el único lugar prohibido de Avalon?- le preguntó.

Rose pestañeó varias veces, confundida.

- ¿Cuál es ese lugar?

Aarón se acercó aún más.

- La torre.- le susurró. – La torre en donde Morgana estuvo encarcelada hasta el día de su muerte.

Rose miró a Aarón con los labios semiabiertos y una expresión de completa perplejidad.

- ¿Se puede entrar allí?- le preguntó, sumamente interesada. Había leído en alguna parte que la torre había sido cerrada al público desde hacía siglos atrás, y que además nadie trataba de llegar a ella porque su ubicación en la isla era de difícil acceso.

Aarón sonrió.

- No, no se puede.- le dijo. – Yo puedo.

Rose frunció el ceño.

- Pero…¿cómo?- le preguntó.

- Me lo propuse antes de llegar a la isla. Siempre tuve curiosidad y lo planifiqué detalladamente. Fue difícil, lo admito. Pero logré hacerlo, he estado allí.

- ¿Entraste?- dijo Rose, cada vez más interesada.

- No, cuando llegué ya estaba oscureciendo y tenía que vestirme para el banquete, así que decidí dejarlo para mañana.- dijo el castaño. – ¿Te interesa venir conmigo?

Rose lo miró como si no pudiera creer que el chico hubiese formulado esa pregunta.

- ¡Por supuesto que me interesa!- exclamó, e inmediatamente bajó la voz, sonrojándose por lo que la emoción le había hecho hacer. – Quiero. Por favor llévame contigo.

Aarón sonrió.

- Entonces partiremos mañana por la mañana, temprano. Te esperaré aquí en el lobby.

Rose miró a Aarón algo dubitativa, y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Hay algo que no entiendo.- dijo la pelirroja. - ¿Por qué me lo propusiste a mí y no a Scorpius? ¿Por qué no a los dos?

Aarón se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo que pasa es que, para llegar a la zona escalable del cerro hay que cruzar un trecho de mar. Para ello conseguí una canoa, pero es muy pequeña. Solo cabemos dos personas. Así que tuve que escoger a uno de los dos.

Rose asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Y por qué a mí?- le preguntó.

Aarón sonrió.

- Estaba esperando.- le dijo. – Quien bajara primero sería el elegido. Lo dejé al azar.

Rose volvió a asentir, comprendiendo.

Entonces, Aarón se le acercó al oído.

- También te escogí porque eres más hermosa.- le dijo, y sonrió.

Rose sonrió también, y no se sonrojó. Era la forma en la que Aarón decía las cosas; les daba cierta familiaridad y humor. Rose se sintió relajada, como solo solía pasarle con sus primos. Era una sensación agradable.

Entonces, sintió algo extraño. Una incomodidad, una molestia anclada en la garganta, como si estuviera enojada por algo que desconocía; supo de inmediato que no eran sus sentimientos, sino los de alguien más. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras.

Scorpius estaba en ellas.

Aarón dio dos pasos atrás alejándose de Rose y le sonrió al rubio con naturalidad. El slytherin terminó de bajar las escaleras en completo silencio. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Aarón, inexpresivos.

En ningún momento le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Faltan dos minutos para que sean las 8. – dijo Aarón. – Los dos son puntuales, es una virtud.

- Sí.- dijo el slytherin de forma impersonal, y luego agregó en un tono áspero: – Espero no haberlos interrumpido.

Aarón sonrió.

- No, llegaste justo a tiempo.- dijo el castaño. – Ya habíamos terminado.

Rose se sonrojó y se mantuvo en silencio; pero aún en su mutismo pudo sentir el malhumor creciente de Scorpius y tuvo miedo de que se formara una escena.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Viniste a llevarnos al banquete, asumo.- le dijo el rubio, con superioridad. – Ya son las 8.

Rose dio un paso adelante.

- Scorpius no tienes por qué ser tan desagradable.- le dijo en voz baja, avergonzada. Luego miró a Aarón. – No le hagas caso, por favor.

- No he dicho nada malo.- dijo Scorpius, defendiéndose. – Si es su tarea, solo te estoy pidiendo que nos lleve.

- Él no es tu sirviente.- le dijo Rose molesta. – Hay formas y formas de pedir las cosas.

Scorpius miró a Aarón y Rose notó que sus pupilas se habían dilatado nuevamente, oscureciendo su mirada.

- Su labor es llevarnos, creo que debería limitarse a eso.- dijo el slytherin. – No es nada personal.

Aarón, quien parecía divertido con la situación y nada afectado por la actitud de Scorpius, se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, devolviéndole la mirada al slytherin. Poco después una mujer con túnica azul ingresó al lobby y al ver a los presentes, se inclinó en forma de saludo.

- Buenas noches, vine a llevarlos al Gran Banquete en honor al Gothias Gozenbagh, miembro activo de la Orden, y los nuevos campeones de la competencia de Merlín: Rose Weasley Granger y Scorpius Malfoy Greengrass.- dijo ella, con una voz suave y ligera.

Rose frunció el ceño.

- ¿Gothias… Gozenbagh?- murmuró, y luego miró a Aarón. - ¿No era ese tu…?

Scorpius, descolocado, miró al castaño que aún sonreía y no parecía en lo absoluto sorprendido por la presencia de aquella mujer.

- Vamos, nos estamos atrasando y le echarán la culpa a la pobre de Arisa. – dijo Aarón mientras avanzaba hacia la salida. Antes de que volviera a hablar, tanto Rose como Scorpius lo habían entendido todo.

Aarón se volteó y los miró en el umbral de la puerta del lobby.

– Muévanse.- les dijo. – Por donde quiera que lo miren, no se ve bien que los campeones se atrasen.- sonrió. - Y yo, definitivamente, no puedo llegar tarde al banquete en honor a mi propio padre.


	23. Sangre de fuego

_Queridas lectores y lectoras! Cuànto lo siento, en verdad, no haber podido publicar en la fecha debida. Quiero ser lo más breve posible y agradecerles su apoyo. Lamento no poder contestar algunos reviews aún –mi internet está falloso e intermitente-, discúlpenme. Sin más, aquí está el capítulo. Druella, muchas gracias por leer mi historia; sí, he leído el fic de Sirenita y de hecho lo sigo, me parece fantástico y me encanta cómo escribe. Pero como ya te dije, no todos los personajes protagónicos tienen que tener carácter, como tú lo dices. No todas las personas en el mundo lo tienen. Mi Rose es bien distinta a la de muchos, es verdad. Pero en fin, así es. _

_No sé cómo acabar de agradecerles. Supongo que lo haré dándoles éste capítulo, que espero disfruten. Entren al blog y vean un fan art realizado por anizz32, es SUPREMO. Gracias anizz! Me ha encantado! Eres muy buena en eso del photoshop! También encontrarán nuevos videos de Fabiana. Véanlos están geniales._

_Les dejo el capítulo. Me ha gustado escribirlo :)_

**Capítulo XXII**

**Sangre de fuego**

**1.-**

**Me llamo Negro**

Scorpius caminaba en silencio directo hacia una edificación grande cuyas luces se extendían por el sendero. Unos metros más adelante estaban Aarón y la chica que originalmente había sido enviada para guiarlos, Arisa. Rose avanzaba al lado del Slytherin sin pronunciar palabra alguna; era como si ninguno de los dos estuviera interesado en intercambiar palabras o en mirarse. Estaban demasiado abstraídos en sus propios pensamientos.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en la espalda de Aarón y apretó la mandíbula. No conseguía entender por qué el castaño había ocultado quién era realmente en un principio. En la playa había asegurado ser la mano derecha de Gothias y trabajar en la Orden, pero resultaba ser mucho más que eso; era familiar directo de Gothias Gozenbagh, era su hijo. Aquel era un dato difícil de ignorar. Había algo en Aarón que le despertaba desconfianza. Tal vez se debía lo misterioso de su actitud; a lo afable y simpático que parecía ser cuando su mirada era ilegible, inteligente, como si detrás de la sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro se ocultara un océano de ideas peligrosas…

O tal vez solo se debía a que había estado demasiado cerca de Rose.

Los ojos de Scorpius se oscurecieron. ¿Qué le había estado susurrando Aarón a Rose en el lobby de la Casa Annubin? ¿Por qué tanta complicidad? A penas se conocían. Scorpius apretó los puños. Conocía a Rose: ella no era la clase de chicas que tomaban confianza con desconocidos de forma rápida. Ella era tímida e ingenua; seguramente Aarón era quien se le había acercado de ese modo. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Ligeramente volteó a ver a Rose. La pelirroja avanzaba con expresión serena pero a la vez lejana, como si meditara un asunto íntimo. Scorpius suspiró. A veces, sentirla no era suficiente; compartir sus sentimientos no significaba que podía entenderlos. Los pensamientos de Rose seguían siendo privados y misteriosos para él. Al principio, cuando la competencia recién empezó, Scorpius creyó que podía leer a Rose al revés y al derecho; que la pelirroja era un ser sencillo, simplón y algo irritante. Ahora, la gryffindoriana seguía irritándolo, pero ya no podía ver a través de ella como antes. Paradójicamente, conocer a Rose solo le había hecho darse cuenta de que no sabía nada de ella. Conocerla era un acto interminable. Y aún así el rubio sabía que no existía en el mundo alguien que la conociera tanto como él.

Con lentitud regresó la mirada al frente: Aarón seguía caminando de forma parsimoniosa y suelta, como si no estuviese dirigiéndose a ningún sitio. Pero durante unos breves segundos el castaño se volteó para corroborar que Rose y Scorpius no se hubiesen quedado atrás, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos oscuros se chocaron con los del slytherin. Los ojos de Scorpius se oscurecieron perceptiblemente. Aarón sonrió. El rubio permaneció impasible.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa, esa insoportable sonrisa.

Scorpius elevó la mirada. A unos pocos metros estaba la casona en donde tendría lugar el banquete. Tras unos segundos llegaron a la entrada y Arisa abrió las puertas.

-Llegamos.- dijo Aarón, entrando.- Ojalá termine rápido. Fuera de la comida, los banquetes son mortalmente aburridos.

Scorpius se inclinó hacia el oído derecho de Rose.

-Ponte el anillo.- le susurró.

La pelirroja, quien había estado abstraída durante el camino, recordó el plan y sacó de su pequeña cartera de mano el anillo. Scorpius introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el suyo también. Los dos se los pusieron a la vez, justo mientras atravesaban el umbral de la entrada.

Adentro pocos repararon en su llegada. Varios magos y brujas charlaban con copas en mano por un gran salón lleno de estandartes y placas de reconocimiento. El lugar tenía un decorado rústico y de época. A Scorpius le pareció peculiar, pero reconfortante. A pesar del orden y de la elegancia, nada era excesivamente lujoso; las personas parecían estar cómodas, sin poses ni actitudes de etiqueta. Scorpius se sintió aliviado: lo que menos quería era un banquete a lo Astoria Malfoy. Su madre lo había traumado de por vida respecto a ese tipo de reuniones sociales. Todavía recordaba el último banquete que había tenido lugar en su casa. Su madre lo había hecho vestirse como si fuera el baile de una boda real. Luego había tenido que soportar dos horas de conversación intrascendente. Un verdadero fastidio.

Por suerte, Scorpius estaba seguro de que este banquete sería todo menos aburrido.

-Tenemos que estar atentos.- le susurró a Rose mientras ingresaban al salón. Aarón se había perdido entre los presentes. – Tratemos de tener las manos sobre la mesa todo el tiempo. Alguien reaccionará esta noche a los anillos.

-Está bien.- dijo la pelirroja.

No, no podría ser aburrido. Además de que descubrirían quién había puesto los anillos en el sobre de Rose, también cenarían con los miembros de la Orden. Scorpius no creía que existiera una situación más propicia para crear buenos contactos. Estaba dispuesto a ganar esa competencia, y a medida que las pruebas se presentaban ante él, su deseo crecía con más intensidad.

La única distracción, el único obstáculo, era Rose.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en la gryffindoriana. La pelirroja se humedecía los labios mientras miraba con sus grandes ojos azules a su alrededor. El rubio esbozó una media sonrisa. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía. Rose jugaba con sus manos y mantenía una postura recta, recatada. Su perfil era suave y femenino. Tuvo el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla y no pudo contenerlo. La ternura que ella le provocaba se imponía sobre su autocontrol. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel del rostro de la pelirroja, un calor invadió su cuerpo y le quitó el aliento. Rose lo miró desconcertada y pestañeó varias veces. Se sonrojó. El slytherin estuvo seguro de que ella sintió lo mismo.

-Tranquila, es solo una cena.- dijo el rubio, mientras alejaba su mano del rostro de Rose, haciendo que el gesto pareciera natural y amistoso.

-Estoy tranquila.- mintió ella.

Una mano se elevó llamando la atención de Scorpius. Ásban estaba a unos pocos metros y caminó hacia ellos con otras tres personas a sus espaldas. Por su apariencia imponente al rubio no le quedó duda alguna de que se trataba de los otros miembros de la Orden.

-Campeones.- dijo Ásban. – Es hora de que conozcan a los miembros seguidores de Merlín. Empecemos por el homenajeado, Gothias.

Scorpius observó al hombre que estaba a un lado de Ásban. Era bajo y algo encorvado. Su cabello era gris y ralo, y su rostro angular. En su mirada estaba anclada la misma inteligencia que proyectaban los ojos de Aarón, pero ésta parecía ser una inteligencia protectora y sabia; carecía de la intensidad e imprudencia de la de Aarón.

-Es un placer.- dijo Gothias con una voz bastante juvenil que contrastaba con su edad. Sus ojos pasaron de Scorpius a Rose con calidez. – De modo que uno de ustedes ocupará mi lugar. Debe causarles algo de temor el prospecto de que el ganador será el más joven de la Orden.

-No demasiado.- dijo Scorpius. – He investigado, y todos los miembros de la Orden ingresaron a ésta a temprana edad. Lo que haya que aprender, lo haremos en el camino.

Gothias rió.

-¡Vaya!- soltó, divertido. – Eres bastante astuto y rápido. Tienes razón. Efectivamente, cada uno de nosotros ingresó entre los 17 y 20 años a la Orden.- su mirada se fijó en Rose. – Y tú…- el tono de voz de Gothias se volvió más profundo. – No pareces compartir la seguridad de tu contrincante.

Scorpius evitó mirar a Rose. No quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya sabía estaba. Antes, se hubiera alegrado de que las inseguridades de la pelirroja tomaran lo mejor de ella, especialmente frente a los miembros de la Orden, pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón, deseaba que Rose tuviera más confianza en sí misma y que lo demostrara. Podía adivinar lo que respondería: mentiría, por supuesto, y diría que no estaba asustada. Eso era lo que ella solía hacer.

Entonces la voz de Rose emergió:

-No la comparto.- dijo la pelirroja con timidez. – Yo…sé que será difícil.

El hombre que se encontraba al lado de Gothias bufó y esbozó una sonrisa de cordialidad social.

-Un consejo, pequeña.- dijo. – Elimina esas inseguridades, o el señor Malfoy te comerá viva en esta competencia.

Rose se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Scorpius pudo sentirla: aquel comentario había herido el orgullo de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, Rizieri ha preferido autopresentarse.- dijo Ásban, sonriendo.

Rizieri era tan alto como Ásban y un medallón rojo bastante llamativo colgaba de su cuello. Era, evidentemente, más joven que Gothias y que Ásban. Su cabeza estaba totalmente desprovista de cabello, pero no parecía deberse a la calvicie, sino más bien un corte radical.

-Él siempre se presenta a sí mismo.- dijo una mujer de cabello azul. – Es como si no pudiera evitar abrir la boca.

-Y ella es Earlena.- dijo Ásban. – La luz de la Orden. La única mujer.

Earlena tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros, lacio, y de un azul marino. Sus ojos eran de un tono lila que impresionó a Scorpius.

-Sus ojos y cabello cambian de color según su humor.- dijo Gothias. – Una maravilla.

-Cuando era joven, solía servirnos para distraer a los criminales.- dijo Rizieri, sonriendo, en tono burlón. – Earlena pestañeaba y miraba a los bastardos a los ojos mientras nosotros los atrapábamos por detrás. Ahora no creo que serviría, por la edad, ya saben.

Earlena lo miró con una sonrisa fingida.

-Muy gracioso: yo hacía más que sólo eso. Recuerdo haber salvado tu trasero más de una vez.– le dijo. –Además, aún podría distraer a quien yo quisiera. Mis ojos no han envejecido. Además, tengo 45 años, no 70.

-Ahora, gracias a Merlín, ya no tenemos que ir a atrapando mortífagos.- dijo Gothias.

Scorpius desvió la mirada por unos breves segundos y deseó intensamente que cambiaran de tema. Lo que menos necesitaba era que sacaran a colación el tema de la guerra pasada.

Earlena miró a Rose.

-Por Merlín, eres un primor.- le dijo.- Y por lo que me han dicho, brillante. No le haría nada mal a la Orden tener a otra mujer en sus filas.

Aarón se integró al grupo.

-Padre, el banquete va a comenzar.- le dijo.

-¿Conocieron a mi hijo?- dijo Gothias, mirando a Rose y a Scorpius.

-Sí.- dijo Rose, sonriendo. – Él nos recogió en la playa.

Gothias pareció desconcertado.

-Pero si ese era trabajo de Arisa.

-Lo sé.- dijo Aarón, sonriendo. – Pero tenía curiosidad. Quería conocer a los campeones.

"Qué conveniente", pensó Scorpius.

Gothias puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Aarón trabaja en la Orden; me ayuda con asuntos de los que últimamente no puedo disponer por mi salud. Si necesitan algo, hablar con él es como hablar conmigo.

-En efecto, Aarón es un joven ejemplar.- dijo Ásban. – Brillante. Tiene propuestas de trabajo político en el Ministerio, pero prefiere la Orden. Le doy la razón.

Earlena meneó la cabeza. Scorpius notó que sus ojos cambiaron a un morado intenso.

-Como sea, no sé ustedes, pero muero de hambre.- dijo la bruja. – Vamos a la mesa.

La bruja se llevó la mano a la garganta y su voz se proyectó por el salón:

-Reunámonos en la mesa. El banquete va a iniciar.

**2.-**

**Me llamo Rojo**

La mesa en donde estaba servido el banquete era interminablemente larga, mucho más que las del gran comedor de Hogwarts, pensó Rose. Las sillas tenían respaldares altos que sobrepasaban las cabezas de quienes estaban sentados en ellas. Sobre los platos de porcelana estaba dibujado con chocolate derretido el nombre de quien le correspondía determinado asiento. Rose encontró el suyo junto frente al de Scorpius. A su lado derecho se sentó Rizieri, y a su izquierdo Aarón. Gothias estaba diagonal a ella, mientras que Earlena y Ásban encontraron su lugar a ambos lados de Scorpius. Rose dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo de la mesa. Muchas personas que trabajaban en la Orden estaban allí, compartiendo el mismo espacio con ella. Quizás, si ganaba la competencia, trabajaría codo a codo con ellos en el futuro. Sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el pecho al pensarlo; estaba rodeada de personas influyentes en el mundo mágico y esta vez no se debía a su apellido o al pasado de sus padres. Estaba allí por ella misma, porque sus capacidades la habían llevado hasta esa mesa.

"Merezco todo esto tanto como Scorpius", pensó. "Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo ser tan segura como él lo es?" Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente pues solo le provocarían más tristezas, y no era una noche en la cual pudiera darse el lujo de ser débil. Muchas cosas habían pasado en los últimos días y sus emociones estaban por doquier, caóticas; sus sentimientos, heridos. Los problemas no hacían más que aumentar: la relación con sus padres se estaba deteriorando, no lograba sentirse segura dentro de la competencia y, como cereza en el pastel, estaba enamorada de alguien que podía solo quererla debido a los efectos secundarios de los anillos. De alguna u otra manera siempre terminaba por sentirse disminuida en las situaciones. Sus padres no parecían confiar en ella a pesar de todos los años que ella había dedicado a ser excepcional para enorgullecerlos; con sus primos había tenido que tomar distancia debido a la competencia; a Albus, con quien antes era inseparable, ahora lo veía en unas cuantas ocasiones y nunca tenían tiempo para charlar; luego, por supuesto, estaba Scorpius, cuya personalidad era avasalladora. Era difícil competir con alguien que parecía no tener debilidades. Otra en su lugar se habría echado a llorar durante horas, al menos para alivianar el peso de los sucesos sobre su conciencia. Tal vez eso era lo que debía hacer: llorar. Tal vez eso la haría sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, Rose, no había llorado ni una sola vez. Scorpius diría que se debía a su innegable deseo de ser perfecta, recta, intachable e impoluta. Y podía ser cierto. Pero Rose, en el fondo, también sabía que se debía a su necesidad de siempre negar lo difíciles que resultaban las cosas para ella. Siempre había sido así: aceptar cuánto la abrumaban ciertas situaciones solo la pondrían en evidencia.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Aarón, a su lado. – Pareces preocupada.

Rose, saliendo de sus cavilaciones, se esforzó en sonreírle de vuelta.

- Estaba pensando en la competencia, nada más. – dijo la pelirroja.

Gothias se puso de pie y todos guardaron silencio. Las copas se llenaron de vino.

-Como se trata de un homenaje a mi labor, y también un agasajo a los campeones de Merlín, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley, me veo obligado a decir unas palabras. Debo decir que odio los discursos, pero esta es una ocasión especial. Seré breve.- Gothias tomó su copa de vino y observó el líquido dentro de ésta antes de continuar. – Trabajar para la Orden ha significado para mí una serie de sacrificios, algunos, mucho más duros de lo que imaginé cuando me uní a la organización. El camino ha sido duro y zigzageante, pero he llegado a la vejez con la seguridad de que di lo mejor de mí a esta institución y al mundo mágico. He honrrado mi juramento, aquel que hice cuando a mis 20 años entré a la Orden. Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final de mis días.- Gothias hizo una pausa y miró a Rose y a Scorpius. – Pero es hora de que otro tome mi lugar, de que un joven, o una joven, con todas las cualidades que Merlín especificó como necesarias sea la nueva cuarta cabeza de la Orden. Innovar, puede resultar atemorizante para muchos; pero mucho más lo es quedarnos con lo anticuado y caduco. Y yo, mis amigos, estoy expirado.

Muchos en la mesa rieron con Gothias y la forma humorística que tenía de referirse a su edad. Rose notó que era muy aceptado dentro de aquel grupo de gente, incluso, se atrevería a decir, querido.

-Estos dos jóvenes que nos acompañan hoy son especiales, y no importa cuál de los dos gane la competencia; el solo hecho de estar aquí a tan corta edad los hace diferentes a los cientos y miles de jóvenes que en este momento cursan sus estudios en entidades mágicas. Brindemos por su presencia con nosotros esta noche…- dijo, elevando su copa en el aire. – Pero también brindemos porque en esta mesa se encuentra el próximo miembro de la Orden; el futuro, la mano que llevará la posta de nuestros ideales.

Todos elevaron sus copas en el aire. Los ojos azules de Rose se encontraron con los de Scorpius y se quedaron en ellos, atrapados. Él le sostuvo la mirada, incluso cuando ambos se llevaron la copa a los labios y bebieron.

Gothias se sentó y automáticamente los platos comenzaron a llenarse. Rose miró a su alrededor: ninguno de los miembros de la Orden parecía haberse percatado de los anillos en su mano y en la de Scorpius. Aquello podrìa significar dos cosas: que ninguno había colocado los anillos en su sobre, o que en efecto, aún no habían visto que ellos los llevaban puestos. Tal vez era necesario esperar un poco más y estar atentos, se dijo Rose.

-Mi padre va a extrañar la Orden.- dijo Aarón, sacando a la pelirroja otra vez de sus cavilaciones. – Le ha entregado su vida a estar organización.

-Entiendo.- dijo Rose, con suavidad.

Aarón la miró y sonrió.

-Estás intimidada por tantas personalidades importantes en una sola mesa, ¿verdad?- preguntó el castaño, sonriendo y arreglándose el cuello de la camisa. – Puedo verlo en tu rostro.

Rose lo miró y asintió.

-Supongo que…estar aquí y conocer a los miembros de la Orden me pone a pensar.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Aarón, genuinamente interesado.

Rose se llevó un bocado de la entrada que descansaba en su plato. Lo saboreó por unos instantes y luego, cuando lo hubo tragado, continuó:

-En la gran responsabilidad que implica convertirse en un miembro de la Orden de Merlín.- dijo la pelirroja. – En el supuesto de que gane la competencia, estaré rodeada de los mejores magos del mundo mágico. ¿Qué soy yo frente a ellos?

-Te capacitarán. Míralo de ese punto de vista: serás entrenada por los mejores magos del mundo y algún día, superarás a tus maestros.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

-¿Y si no cumplo sus expectativas?

Aarón sonrió.

-Adorable.- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de vino. - ¿Sabes? La disposición más propicia para aprender es saber que no lo sabes todo; tu inseguridad, aunque no lo creas, puede llevarte lejos si aprendes a no dejar que te consuma.

Rose sonrió.

-¿Encuentras adorable mi inseguridad? Es lo más raro que me han dicho.

-Siempre es adorable cuando una chica no se da cuenta de cómo la ven los demás.

Rose lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad.

-¿Y cómo me ves tú?

Aarón sonrió.

-A penas te conozco.- le dijo, llevándose un bocado a los labios.

-Pero debes tener una impresión de mí. ¿No es así?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Aarón la miró a los ojos.

-Sí, la tengo.- le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. – Y no pienso decírtela.

Rose frunció el ceño y Aarón rió. La pelirroja se llevó otro bocado a los labios y levantó la mirada. Scorpius la estaba mirando, y no parecía contento. Rose se estremeció. Sintió algo pesado en la boca del estómago. ¿Estaba Scorpius molesto? ¿Y ahora qué había hecho ella para que la mirara así? Ásban estaba hablando con Scorpius y por eso el slytherin cortó el contacto visual al poco tiempo. Rose suspiró.

-Conocí a tu madre hace algunos años.- dijo Rizieri a Rose, repentinamente. – Una mujer brillante, sin duda.

Rose sonrió tímidamente. No creía haber causado una buena impresión a Rizieri hacía unos minutos y eso la había desanimado. Lo que menos quería era que además de Ásban, otro miembro de la Orden tuviera preferencia por Scorpius.

-No te pareces mucho a ella.- le dijo. – Físicamente, tienes sus rasgos; pero en presencia eres muy distinta. Me refiero a tu personalidad.

Rose se sintió irritada. ¿Qué sabía aquel mago sobre su personalidad? A penas habían cruzado un par de palabras. La pelirroja tomó la copa de vino entre sus manos y bebió un poco, intentando serenarse.

-Tu madre proyecta una gran seguridad, tanta, que puede rayar en la prepotencia.- dijo Rizieri.- Y sin embargo, es agradable. Es una prepotencia que no molesta a quienes pueden percibir su inteligencia.

-Sí, así es mamá.- se limitó a decir Rose. – Yo soy diferente.

-Sin duda. Lo puedo percibir.- dijo Rizieri. – Puedo también percibir tu inteligecia, pero hay algo que no me cuadra del todo, pequeña, y no sé qué es.

Los ojos profundos de Rizieri se clavaron en los azules de Rose y ella se estremeció. La miraba como si quisiera abrirla en dos, con una fuerza intimidante e invasiva. La pelirroja dejó la copa, nerviosamente, sobre la mesa, y entonces ésta se resbaló. El vino se extendió por el mantel blanco y Rose se llevó una mano a los labios.

-¡Cuánto lo siento!- exclamó.

Gothias rió.

-Tranquila, es solo vino.- dijo el mago mientras un mago se acercaba con una varita y corregía el daño.

Rose aún seguía avergonzada, y en su vergüenza no había retirado su mano de sus labios. Entonces, sus ojos azules se fijaron en Earlena, quien observaba su mano con los ojos bien abiertos, en una actitud de estupor. Rose pudo ver cómo sus ojos se tornaban de un color opaco, indescifrable.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la mano que tenía sobre sus labios era la del anillo.

Scorpius no tardó en percatarse de la reacción de Earlena. Todos los demás parecían haber ignorado el anillo en la mano de Rose a excepción de ella. Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y colocó su antebrazo sobre la mesa, descansando la mano del anillo junto a Earlena. La bruja empalideció.

-¿Tienen dos anillos iguales?- preguntó Ásban. – Curioso.

Aarón posó su mirada en los anillos que Scorpius y Rose llevaban puestos.

-Parecen anillos de compromiso.- comentó. – No me digan que…

-No.- respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Qué bien.- dijo Aarón, sonriendo. Intercambió una mirada indescifrable con Scorpius.

Rizieri observó los anillos.

-Interesante. ¿De qué se trata?

Rose miró con desesperación a Scorpius. El slytherin notó su angustia y tomó la palabra.

-Rose y yo perdimos una apuesta con unos compañeros en Hogwarts.- dijo el slytherin con total naturalidad. – Por eso llevamos estos anillos. Es parte de la penitencia.

-Qué penitencia más extraña.- dijo Aarón, mirando a Scorpius. – Digo, los anillos no están a la vanguardia, pero tampoco son tan terribles de llevar. Creo que sus compañeros carecen de imaginación en cuanto a penitencias.

Scorpius sonrió, pero sus ojos permanecían fríos.

-Parte de la penitencia es que quienes los vean piensen que se trata anillos de compromiso.- dijo el rubio. – A mí me parece una penitencia bastante ingeniosa, teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que nos pone a Rose y a mí.

-Interesante.- dijo Rizieri. – Tengo curiosidad…¿qué tal llevan la competencia? Es decir, asumo que la rivalidad entre ustedes debe ser bastante fuerte.

Scorpius y Rose se miraron. Un calor familiar invadió el interior de la pelirroja. Se sonrojó levemente.

-Dejaré que esta vez respondas tú, Rose.- dijo el slytherin.

Todos en la mesa rieron. La pelirroja miró al rubio con reproche. Genial, lo último que le faltaba: que Scorpius se mostrara con el suficiente poder para cederle el habla delante de los miembros de la Orden. Tenía que admitirlo: él la estaba derrotando en aquella cena. Todos allí seguramente ya estaban apostando por él.

Antes de hablar, Rose miró brevemente a Earlena: la bruja permanecía abstraída de la conversación, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-Ha sido difícil.- dijo la pelirroja, finalmente. – Constantemente queremos superar al otro. Y somos muy diferentes.

Rizieri rió.

-Eso es evidente.- dijo el mago. – Debe, en todo caso, ser difícil para ambos mantener la amistad.

Rose fingió una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Scorpius.

-Lo que pasa es que no hay tanto como una amistad entre nosotros.- dijo la pelirroja. – Digamos que somos, buenos compañeros.

Scorpius adquirió una expresión seria mientras sus ojos metálicos continuaban fijos en los de Rose. Ella tomó de su copa de vino sin dejar de mirarlo.

-El señor Malfoy no parece estar de acuerdo.- dijo Gothias. - ¿O me equivoco?

Scorpius, sin cortar el contacto visual con Rose, esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No, no estoy de acuerdo.- dijo, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. – Es cierto lo que dice Rose: al principio, a penas nos dirigíamos la palabra. A decir verdad, a penas lográbamos soportarnos. – todos rieron por la confesión de Scorpius, menos Rose. – Pero ahora la competencia nos ha obligado a conocernos, y es ilógico pensar que dos personas que se conocen tanto pueden ser solo buenos compañeros.

-Es verdad- dijo Rizieri. – Dos personas que se conocen profundamente solo pueden quererse u odiarse. No hay términos medios.

-De modo que hay un aprecio mutuo.- dijo Gothias. – Me alegra oir eso.

-Sí.- dijo Scorpius, aún mirando a Rose directamente a los ojos y sonriendo. – Nos complementamos. Hacemos una pareja perfecta.

Rose notó el sarcasmo en el tono de voz de Scorpius y fingió una sonrisa.

Aquel banquete prometía ser interminable.

**3.-**

- Te gané, supéralo. – dijo Hugo mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca. – Fue un jaque mate limpio y exitoso.

- Quiero la revancha.- dijo Fred, colorado. – Es imposible: no puedes nunca haber perdido un partido de ajedrez mágico. Me rehuso a creerlo. Nadie tiene tanta suerte.

- No es suerte: es talento.- dijo Hugo, llenándose de orgullo.

- Y aquí vamos.- dijo Albus. – Cuidado Fred, acabas de despertar a la bestia.

- ¿La bestia?- preguntó Louis.

Albus sonrió.

- La bestia.- repitió. – Es la otra personalidad de Hugo: la narcisista.

Hugo frunció el ceño.

- Habló el perfecto Albus.- dijo el castaño.

- Tienes que admitir que sí, es perfecto.- dijo Lily tomando jugo de calabaza. - Y no lo digo porque sea mi hermano.

Dominique y Roxanne se abrieron espacio en la mesa de Gryffindor. El comedor estaba atestado de gente, y algunos refunfuñaron ante la intromisión de las ravenclaws, pero finalmente se callaron y siguieron comiendo.

- ¿Te parece que Albus es perfecto, Dominique?- preguntó Louis.

- Claro que lo es.- dijo la rubia. – Es lindo, es caballeroso, es maduro, tranquilo, amable, gentil, inteligente…

- Sí, Al, eres fantástico.- dijo Roxanne, pellizcándole una mejilla al moreno.

- Lamento interrumpir sus alanbanzas a Albus…- dijo Fred, quien de repente había clavado su mirada en la entrada del comedor. – Pero creo que deben ver esto…

Todos miraron hacia la entrada y sus bocas se abrieron a la vez. Lucy caminaba hacia su mesa con un rasguño en su pómulo y un gran hematoma en su pierna derecha. Sus primos la vieron llegar a su mesa y sentarse con tranquilidad. Empezó a servirse jugo en un vaso. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ellos la observaban con evidente sorpresa.

Tras unos segundos se profundo silencio, Lily lo rompió con una voz baja pero firme:

- Alguien vaya a preguntarle qué le pasó.- ordenó la pelirroja. – No puedo ir yo, supuestamente estoy enojada con ella.

- ¿Enojada?- le preguntó Dominique.

- ¡Solo vayan a averiguar qué le pasó!- soltó Lily, molesta.

- Yo voy.- dijo Hugo poniéndose de pie bruscamente y tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa. A paso decidido y rápido cruzó el comedor hacia la mesa de Hufflepuf.

Albus, Fred, Louis, Dominique y Roxanne lo siguieron.

Cuando Hugo llegó a la mesa se paró justo frente a Lucy. La pelinaranja, quien había ya empezado a comer, miró a su primo con desconcierto.

- Hugo, ¿qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó, sonriendo.

- Quieres decirme qué es eso.- preguntó Hugo, señalando la herida en el pómulo de Lucy.

La hufflepuf se llevó una mano al rostro instintivamente. Había olvidado la herida que llevaba en su mejilla. Tragó saliva y forzó una sonrisa. El resto de sus primos se unieron a Hugo.

- Yo…me caí.- dijo Lucy.

- Te caíste.- repitió Hugo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus ojos pardos la examinaban con cautela y la miraban con excepticismo.

- Sí.- dijo Lucy, rascándose la cabeza. – Qué tonta…yo, resbalé…en las afueras del castillo. Por suerte no fue nada grave.

Roxanne pudo ver cómo unas chicas de Hufflepuf rodaban unos espacios más allá, dejando excluido el sector cercano a Lucy. Luego, al voltear al otro lado, notó que los otros hufflepuf también lo habían hecho. Tal y como estaba previsto, la estaban segregando. Los ojos de Roxanne se encontraron con los de los hufflepufs de la derecha. Les dedicó una mirada despectiva.

Hugo asintió, y descruzando los brazos apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia Lucy hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos centímetros entre su rostro y el de su prima. Sus ojos pardos la miraban directamente a los ojos, como si quisieran leerla. Lucy tragó saliva y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo de forma infructuosa.

- Te caíste.- repitió Hugo, y luego esbozó una media sonrisa falsa. – Qué bueno que fue así, Lu.- su tono de voz disminuyó hasta volverse casi un murmullo. – Porque si me llegara a enterar de que alguien te hizo eso…- Hugo miró brevemente la herida en el rostro de la pelinaranja. -…esa persona, digamos que la pasaría muy mal.

Lucy cortó el contacto visual con Hugo y miró a sus primos. Fred y Louis tenían los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos y la miraban con la misma solidez que Hugo, casi como si estuviesen apoyando sus palabras. Roxanne y Dominique parecían más relajadas, pero también la miraban con una expresión seria y en sus ojos se anidaba en esencia la misma actitud de Hugo; y Albus, quien siempre tenía un semblante sereno y calmado, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía esperar una respuesta inmediata.

Lucy fingió una sonrisa, y luego rió.

- No pasa nada, Hugo.- dijo ella, pasando rápidamente su dedo por la punta de la nariz de su primo en un gesto cariñoso. – Nadie en Hogwarts se atrevería a hacerme daño sabiendo que te tengo como primo.

- Es un buen punto.- dijo Fred. – Te llaman…el Simio Weasley.

Hugo cortó el contacto visual con Lucy y se incorporó para mirar a Fred con fastidio.

- Pues este simio te ha ganado más de cinco veces seguidas en ajedrez mágico. – dijo el castaño. – Me pregunto quién está en peores condiciones.

Lucy se sintió aliviada cuando sus primos cambiaron abruptamente el tema. Luego de aquel pequeño interrogatorio, todos se sentaron con ella en la mesa de Hufflepuf a comer. No tuvieron que abrir espacio, pues éste ya estaba allí, dispuesto por los mismos hufflepufs quienes parecían preferir estar a metros de distancia de Lucy. Dominique se ausentó unos minutos en los que la pelinaranja notó que fue a hablar con Lily, seguramente para repetirle la explicación que ella había dado a sus heridas. Lucy sabía que Lily le estaba haciendo la ley del hielo, pero también la conocía bien como para saber que eso no le impedía preocuparse tanto como los demás.

Después de la cena sus primos la acompañaron a la entrada de su sala común. Lucy intentó disuadirlos, pero no hubo forma de hacerlos cambiar de opinión. En realidad, no quería que ellos supieran cuán lejos estaba llegando la actitud de los alumnos hacia ella por el asunto del juicio de Ben. No quería que más problemas surgieran, y sin duda alguna, no quería meter a sus primos en líos. Conocía a Hugo, y sabía que si él se llegaba a enterar de que varios alumnos la atacaron, se volvería loco, y seguramente Fred y Louis lo apoyarían. Quién sabía, tal vez hasta Albus tomaría parte de la venganza. En cuanto a Roxanne y Lily, ellas sin duda se encargarían de las mujeres que estuvieron en el grupo de agresores. Dominique y Rose eran las únicas por las que Lucy metería las manos al fuego, segura de que no cometerían imprudencias, mucho menos por algo tan absurdo como vengarse.

Lucy pensaba en esto mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Justo antes de abrir la puerta notó que ésta ya estaba abierta y su corazón se detuvo. Por unos segundos se quedó quieta, estática, de pie frente a la entrada. Sus ojos miel estaban fijos en la perilla forzada. Verla así la hacía sentirse rota, como si alguien la hubiese golpeado y le hubiese quebrado algún hueso.

Lentamente, empujó la puerta.

Su habitación estaba poluta, a excepción de un gran mensaje pintado sobre la pared:

"_Los defensores se asesinos, son asesinos también"_

El espejo estaba roto, y sobre éste estaba pegada una foto de Vaneska Duncan con toda su familia.

Lucy no pudo contener las lágrimas.

**4.-**

Cuando el banquete hubo finalizado, todos abandonaron la mesa para bailar y charlar por el salón. Entre los saludos y la felicitaciones, Rose perdió de vista a Scorpius. Tampoco pudo ver a Earlena por ninguna parte, y se preguntó si la bruja habría abandonado la celebración. Rose se mordió el labio inferior mientras merodeaba por el salón. No cabía duda: Earlena debía haber puesto los anillos en su sobre. Era la única que parecía haber reconocido la naturaleza de los anillos, y por tanto, la única sospechosa. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué había colocado dos objetos mágicos tan valiosos en sus manos? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué sin dejar ningún tipo de instrucción o información sobre cómo funcionaban?

Se acarició las manos una contra la otra. El ardor había vuelto.

Una mano la agarró del brazo y la haló tras una columna. Los ojos azules de Rose se chocaron con los metálicos de Scorpius y contuvo el aliento. El slytherin echó un vistazo alrededor, corroborando que nadie los estuviese viendo.

-Earlena.- dijo el rubio. – Fue ella. Ella puso los anillos en tu sobre.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

-Reaccionó, es cierto, pero..

-No hay peros, Rose. Es la única pista que tenemos y hay que seguirla.- dijo Scorpius.

-No digo lo contrario.- aseveró la pelirroja. – Solo digo que aún no lo sabemos con certeza.

Un mago pasó por la columna acompañado de otras personas, charlando amenamente. Scorpius y Rose detuvieron su conversación. El rubio se aclaró la garganta.

-Sígueme.- le dijo. – Llamaremos menos la atención si solo caminamos por el salón y hablamos en voz baja.

Rose asintió. Los dos caminaron y se mezclaron con la gente, simulando pasear y charlar de nimiedades.

-Ahora lo que tenemos que pensar es en cómo conseguir una cita con Earlena. – dijo Scorpius. – Tenemos que hablar con ella y confrontarla respecto a los anillos.

-No pidamos una cita, podría negarse.- dijo Rose. – Es mejor que averiguemos en qué casa de la isla están instalados los miembros de la Orden. La esperaremos allí, mañana.

-¿En qué momento?- preguntó Scorpius, malhumorado. – Recuerda que tenemos que prepararnos para la tercera prueba.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en él.

-Tenemos cuatro días. Hay que encontrar un momento en el que podamos acercárnosle sin que nos evada.- dijo la pelirroja. – La competencia es importante, pero esto también lo es.

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada.

-No hay nada más importante que la competencia, Rose.- le dijo. – Ni siquiera los anillos.

Un silencio denso se formó entre los dos, pero fue prontamente interrumpido por Aarón.

-Por un momento pensé que se habían ido.- dijo el castaño, sonriendo. – Casi todos están regresando ya a sus habitaciones. La gran mayoría regresará a Londres mañana por la mañana. Son funcionarios y la Orden no puede quedar sola.

-¿Y los miembros de la Orden?- preguntó Rose.

-Ellos se quedarán los cuatro días.- dijo Aarón.

-De modo que tendremos el placer de tu compañía hasta el día de la prueba.- dijo Scorpius, con evidente sarcasmo.

Aarón rió.

-Sí, me quedaré los cuatro días.- dijo el castaño. – Vine a invitarlos a pasear por la playa. Solo conocieron una parte, pero hay un sitio que…

-No, gracias.- dijo Scorpius. – Tenemos que descansar, ya nos íbamos.

El rubio tomó a Rose por el brazo y se dispuso a alejarse, pero entonces, ella le puso resistencia. Sorprendido, Scorpius se detuvo. Rose lo miró con firmeza.

-Puedes ir a descansar, si quieres.- dijo la pelirroja. – Me apetece caminar así que iré con Aarón.

Una sensaciòn de profundo enojo invadió a Rose y supo que Scorpius no había tomado nada bien su decisión. Sí, estaba furioso. Sus ojos metálicos se oscurecieron y la miraron en silencio por unos breves segundos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada como pudo.

-Discúlpanos un momento.- dijo el rubio a Aarón, sin mirarlo. - ¿Vienes?- le dijo a Rose.

La pelirroja siguió a Scorpius con excepticismo unos metros más allá. Cuando el rubio se detuvo, ella se vio forzada a hacerlo bruscamente también. El slytherin se le acercó lo suficiente como para que nadie los escuchara.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó.

Rose se humedeció los labios y lo miró con desafío.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a tratarme como si fuera una marioneta que hace todo lo que quieres que haga? ¿No te bastó con humillarme delante de los miembros de la Orden? Todo para ti es una competencia; te encanta estar por encima de mí y encuentras un placer sádico en ello.

-Así que de eso se trata.- dijo Scorpius, furioso. – Vas a ir sola en la noche con él solo porque no te pregunté si querías hacerlo y tomé la decisión por ti en público. Muy bien: lo siento ¿suficiente? Vámonos.

Scorpius la tomó del brazo y Rose se soltó con brusquedad.

-Es increíble cómo no entiendes nada.- le dijo ella. – Voy a ir porque es lo que quiero hacer. Y no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacer lo que quiero hacer.

Scorpius suspiró.

-Rose, no confío en ese tipo.- dijo el rubio. – Hay algo que…

-Puedo cuidarme sola.- dijo Rose, de forma cortante. – Antes de que aparecieras en mi vida pude manejarme bien sola y lo seguiré haciendo.

-Antes tenías a tus primos rodeándote y cuidándote las espaldas.- replicó Scorpius. – Eres obstinada y quieres pretender que no necesitas a nadie pero no es así Rose, eres demasiado ingenua. Eres igual que Megara en ese aspecto, ninguna es capaz de admitir que…

-No me compares con Megara.- dijo Rose, con severidad. – No soy ella, y nunca seré ella.

-Eso lo sé.- dijo el rubio. – Mejor que nadie.

Rose respiró hondo, profundamente disgustada.

-Voy a ir.- le dijo a Scorpius, y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia donde estaba Aarón.

Scorpius la vio alejarse lentamente y sintió una piedra atorada en la garganta. Sin poder controlarse, soltó en un tono de voz poco discreto.

-No vayas.- le pidió.

Rose se paralizó. No había sido una orden, ni una exigencia. El tono había sido suave, sumiso…había sido una petición. La pelirroja se volteó y lo miró, descolocada. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono en los labios de Scorpius.

El rubio la mirada también sorprendido y descolocado. Él mismo no conseguía entender cómo era que aquello había salido de su boca en ese tono tan especial. Era como si hubiese llegado al borde de la desesperación y esa hubiese sido la última arma que encontró para detener a Rose. Aún confundido, tragó saliva:

-No vayas.- le volvió a pedir, esta vez en un tono más frío e impersonal. – Regresemos.

Rose lo miró, aturdida, por algunos segundos. Luego, bajó la mirada para ocultar la tristeza que empezaba a aflorar en ella. No, no iba a ceder esta vez. Por más que quisiera hacerlo, esta vez no iba a hacer lo que Scorpius quería. Por orgullo, por dignidad y por lo poco que le quedaba de seguridad en sí misma, no podía hacerlo.

-Que descanses, Scorpius.- le dijo ella, y dio la vuelta.

Viéndola alejarse, Scorpius sintió por primera vez en su vida un dolor extraño en el centro de su pecho, como si sintiera que, irremediablemente, estaba perdiendo algo que antes había considerado imperdible.

Más allá, Aarón le sonrió a Rose, y juntos se perdieron entre la gente que aún se movía por el salón.

**5.-**

- Estoy bajo la leve impresión de que Scorpius no le agrado.- dijo Aarón mientras caminaba al lado de Rose por la playa. – Pueden ser solo ideas mías, claro está.

Rose se rió y Aarón también lo hizo. Las olas eran suaves y dejaban un rastro de espuma que reflejaba la luz lunar. Rose respiró el aroma oceánico y se sintió tranquila, como si sus músculos se hubiesen relajado de repente.

-Si te sirve de algo, hay muy pocas personas que son del agrado de Scorpius.- dijo Rose, hundiendo sus pies en la arena.

-Y una de ellas eres tú.

Rose dejó salir una risa de excepticismo.

-No lo sé.- dijo la pelirroja. – Es complicado.

-No, no es complicado. Créeme, le agradas.- dijo Aarón. – De hecho, creo que está celoso.

Rose sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-Te equivocas.- le dijo ella.

-Soy un hombre, sé de éstas cosas.- dijo Aarón.

-Pues de esto no.- dijo Rose. – Te tiene cierta desconfianza, es todo.

-¿Y eso se debe a…?- preguntó el castaño.

Rose se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que eras el hijo de Gothias?- preguntó repentinamente.

Aarón se pasó una mano por el cabello lacio.

-No me gusta presentarme así.- dijo el castaño, con sinceridad. – No tengo por qué decir quién es mi padre. No estoy obligado a hacerlo. Basta con decir cómo me llamo y qué es lo que hago.

Rose asintió.

-Entiendo.- le dijo. – Tienes razón.

Aarón se detuvo frente a un gran roble de tronco gris y torcido que subía en espiral y sonrió. Los hoyuelos a los lados de sus mejillas se acentuaron.

-Llegamos.

Rose observó en silencio cómo Aarón trepaba por el tronco en espiral.

-Sígueme, no te arrepentirás.- le dijo el castaño.

-Está bien…- dijo la pelirroja.

Subir no fue complicado. El tronco era fácil de trepar y subía en espiral unos cuantos metros. Una vez que llegaron a la cima, los dos se sentaron sobre unas gruesas ramas. Rose contuvo la respiración. La vista era espectacular: se podía apreciar toda la playa a la luz de la luna.

-Te lo dije.- dijo Aarón. – Es fantástico.

-Wow…- murmuró Rose, embelesada.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Permanecieron en silencio, admirando el paisaje. Luego, Rose miró al castaño con curiosidad.

-Debes ser un muy buen mago para estar trabajando ya en la Orden, siendo tan joven.

-Tú eres más joven que yo, y ya tienes un pie en la Orden.- dijo Aarón, sonriendo. – En verdad eres especial, Rose Weasley. Lo primero que pensarían otros sobre mí no sería lo que dijiste, sino "qué suerte que es el hijo de Gothias, sin eso, no estaría en donde está".

-No es lo que pienso.- dijo Rose. – En lo absoluto.

Aarón suspiró.

-Lo sé. Tú debes pasar por lo mismo, siendo una Weasley Granger.- dijo el castaño. – Estoy seguro de que sabes lo difícil que es tratar de demostrarle al mundo lo que vales, independientemente de tu familia.

Rose asintió y miró al mar.

-Lo es.- murmuró. – Pero sobre todo, es difícil tratar de demostrármelo a mí misma.

Aarón la miró, intrigado. Rose continuó:

-Lo cierto es que…competir con Scorpius ha sido difícil por varias razones. Una de ellas es que me he dado cuenta lo fácil que para mí ha sido ganar los reconocimientos que tengo, y lo difícil que ha sido para él hacerlo. – Rose se humedeció los labios. – Siendo un Malfoy, Scorpius ingresó a Hogwarts con un estigma. Nadie esperaba mucho de él, y los profesores lo trataban como cualquier otro alumno, si es que no lo ignoraban. Los estudiantes en su mayoría tienen algún familiar que murió en la guerra, y por ende lo segregaron. Y a pesar de todos esos obstáculos, él logró ganarse el respeto de todos durante los siete años de colegio.

-En verdad, es admirable.- dijo Aarón.

-Lo es.- dijo Rose y jugó con sus manos. – Yo, en cambio, siempre tuve el camino libre. Mi apellido me abrió un camino recto y sin relieves desde antes de que pudiera pronunciar mi propio nombre. Yo…nunca había pensado en esto hasta que empecé a competir con Scorpius.- los ojos de Rose se perdieron en el horizonte.- A veces, no puedo dejar de sentirme disminuida ante él. Su carácter, su personalidad, todo en él parece estar hecho de un material más fuerte que el mío. Me siento…frágil a su lado; como si fuera de cristal. Todos los días me levanto y me digo a mí misma que merezco ganar esta competencia tanto como Scorpius, pero es difícil créemelo. Es una lucha diaria, y es agobiante…

Rose se detuvo y miró a Aarón con vergüenza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Disculpa.- le dijo. – No sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto. No suelo ser así, en verdad.

-No te disculpes.- le dijo Aarón. – Tu franqueza es refrescante.- sonrió. – Y, ya que estamos siendo honestos, creo que te equivocas. Creo que te mereces estar aquí, y creo que aún no has descubierto lo poderosa que puedes llegar a ser.

Rose sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó.

Aarón se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que es un presentimiento.

Rose miró otra vez a la inmensidad del mar. Se preguntó si Morgana, siglos atrás, habría podido ver del mar desde su torre. Quizás las olas fueron lo último que la bruja vio antes de morir…

Las olas de un azul insondable, como los ojos de Merlín.

**6.-**

Megara suspiró. Era de noche y el clima estaba fresco en la torre de astronomía. No entendía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes visitar aquel lugar durante las madrugadas. Escaparse de la sala común, teniendo a Scorpius como amigo, era fácil. Él mismo le había enseñado cómo burlar a Peeves y salir victoriosa. Desde la torre, sentada en el suelo, podía ver el cielo estrellado y negruzco. Se preguntó hacía cuánto no observaba el cielo nocturno. No podía recordarlo.

El ruido de un objeto metálico cayendo al suelo la hizo salir de su abstracción. Al fondo, en la oscuridad de la torre, a penas se podían percibir los artefactos plateados por la tenue luz de la luna.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó la morena en un tono firme y amenazante.

De la oscuridad, de la nada, emergieron unos ojos verdes y un cabello despeinado y azabache.

-Potter.- dijo Megara, con sorpresa. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Albus caminó hacia la slytherin con parsimonia y luego se sentó frente a ella en el suelo.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.- le dijo.

Megara agudizó la mirada.

-No te pases de ingenioso conmigo.- le dijo. – Cuando los gryffindors dan un paso, los slytherins damos tres.

-¿Hacia delante o hacia atrás?- le preguntó Albus, sonriendo.

-Ja…ja….ja- dijo Megara con sarcasmo. – Muero de la risa.

La morena miró al cielo nuevamente. Era una noche hermosa. Las nubes parecían haber desaparecido por completo.

-Potter, en serio. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó ella.

Albus suspiró.

-Suelo venir.- le dijo, apoyando la espalda contra una columna. – Técnicamente, el sorprendido en verte aquí soy yo.

Megara se encogió de brazos.

-Es un país libre.- le dijo.

Albus asintió.

-Está bien, no me molesta tu compañía.- dijo, e hizo ademán de dejar algo sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, Megara no vía nada. Albus entendió. – Es mi capa de invisibilidad. La heredé de mi padre.

El moreno le dio la vuelta y una capa rojiza apareció ante los ojos de la slytherin. Megara abrió los labios, pero ningún sonido emergió de ellos.

-Vaya.- dijo. – Genial.

-Sí.

La morena extendió su mano y Albus le entregó la capa. La fábrica era suave al tacto. Albus fijó sus ojos verdes en ella con interés.

-Es tu turno.- le dijo.

Megara frunció el ceño.

-¿Turno de qué?- preguntó, confundida.

-De decirme qué haces aquí.- dijo el moreno.

La slytherin entornó los ojos.

-En realidad estaba haciendo todo lo posible por escapar de Alexander.- dijo la morena.

-¿Nott?- le preguntó Albus.

-Sí.- afirmó ella. – No me deja ni un segundo en paz desde que supo lo de mi incapacidad para jugar quidditch. Cree que estoy destruida y necesito de su ayuda. Estoy segura de que Scorpius lo incentivó a convertirse en un perro guardián. Es tan él.

Albus sonrió.

-¿Y no estás destruida?- le preguntó. – Yo en tu lugar, lo estaría.

Megara lo miró con condescendencia.

-Es por eso que eres un gryffindor, y yo una slytherin.- dijo la morena. – Mi emblema es la serpiente. Tengo la sangre fría. Se necesita mucho más que un brazo inútil para el quidditch para destruirme.

Albus se aflojó la corbata. Sus ojos verdes eran grandes y brillantes, mientras que la oscuridad de su cabello contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro.

-Si tú lo dices, así debe ser.- dijo el moreno.

Megara lo observó durante unos segundos. Albus parecía relajado y miraba al cielo también. Era evidente que no se sentía incómodo en lo absoluto con su presencia, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta de que los gryffindors siempre solían sentirse incómodos con los slytherins.

-Tal vez, después de todo, había juzgado duramente a los leones durante todos aquellos años.

Megara se arregló brevemente el cerquillo.

-¿Todavía me tienes lástima, Potter?- le preguntó ella.

Albus la miró con desconcierto y luego sonrió.

-Es bastante difícil tenerte lástima, Zabini.- le dijo. – Por no decir casi imposible.

Megara sonrió. La respuesta le había gustado.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que en casi todas las materias nos han puesto de pareja?- preguntó la slytherin. – Es curioso, pero en todo este tiempo no hemos hablado mucho.

-El incidente con tu brazo también creó una gran brecha entre los dos.- dijo Albus. – E incluso antes, no parecía agradarte.

-No es que no me agradaras.- dijo Megara.- Ni siquiera te conocía como para considerarte desagradable.

-Aún así, no querías intercambiar palabras conmigo.- dijo Albus. – No es un reclamo, en verdad. No me molestaba.

Megara arrugó la nariz.

-A decir verdad, creía que eras el típico gryffindor arrogante que se creía la última gota del océano por tener un apellido de héroe de guerra.- dijo la morena. – Tienes que admitir que es difícil pensar lo contrario con ciertos personajes de tu casa como Rob Thomas y tu primo Hugo Weasley.

-Hugo es cabeza dura.- dijo Albus. – Pero no hace alarde de su apellido, de hecho, ni siquiera piensa en ello. Tiene prejuicios contra tu casa, es verdad. Ya madurará.

-Si tú lo dices.- dijo Megara. – En fin. Mis prejuicios se debían a eso. En mi experiencia, los chicos populares y aceptados suelen ser odiosos.

Albus sonrió.

-Popular y aceptado.- repitió.

Megara entornó los ojos.

-No me digas que no sabes que lo eres.- dijo la morena. – La mitad de la población masculina quiere ser como tú, y la mitad de la femenina muere por salir contigo. De hecho me sorprende que no salgas abiertamente con ninguna chica.

Albus se cruzó de brazos.

-Tengo una hermana y siete primas.- dijo el moreno. – No salgo con nadie a menos que sienta algo por esa persona. Eso es lo que me gustaría que hicieran con ellas.

Megara lo miró con curiosidad.

-Las quieres mucho, ¿cierto?- le preguntó.

-Sí.- dijo Albus.

-Pero debes querer a unas más que a otras.- dijo Megara. – Tiene que ser así.

Albus asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Daría mi vida por cualquiera de ellas.- dijo el moreno. – Pero, Lily y Rose ocupan un espacio más relevante para mí. – el moreno hizo una pausa y miró al cielo otra vez. – Si algo le sucediera a cualquiera de ellas, moriría.

Megara se estremeció. La sinceridad en las palabras de Albus era pura y transparente. La veracidad de lo que decía era indudable. Ella jamás había percibido un amor de familia tan fuerte, tan sólido. Ni tampoco estaba acostumbrada a charlar con alguien que fuera tan honesto en cada una de sus respuestas. Era como si Albus no supiera lo que era mentir o guardar información para sí mismo. No temía en lo absoluto decir exactamente lo que sentía, y cómo lo sentía. Era admirable.

Megara miró al cielo y suspiró.

-Potter, eres extraño.- le dijo.

Albus sonrió.

-Sí, me lo han dicho.

**7.-**

Rose se despidió de Aarón en el lobby conteniendo un bostezo, no porque la charla hubiese sido aburrida, todo lo contrario: hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien de sus problemas y sus dudas. Sin embargo, el sueño la había empezado a vencer y Aarón lo notó. Juntos caminaron de regreso a la casa Annubin y una vez que llegaron el castaño se despidió de ella con afecto. Quedaron en encontrarse junto al roble de la playa a las 6 de la mañana para ir a la torre de Morgana.

Rose subió las escaleras con pesadez. Tenía ambos zapatos en sus manos y sus pies acariciaban las frías escalinatas que llevaban al segundo piso. Un rizo cayó a un lado de su rostro. Suspiró. Al menos su cabello había logrado mantenerse en su lugar la mayor parte de la noche.

Cuando llegó al pasillo detuvo su andar con brusquedad. El sueño que antes había vuelto sus párpados pesados desapareció por completo. Sus ojos azules quedaron fijos en la figura de Scorpius, quien permanecía sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja. Dormía profundamente, con el cuello de la camisa abierto y la cabeza apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Rose pestañeó varias veces y caminó hacia él. Conforme se iba acercando muchas ideas se agolparon en su cabeza. ¿La había estado esperando? Eso era evidente: de no ser así, estaría dormido en su propia habitación, y no al pie de la de ella. Pero, ¿por qué había hecho aquello? Rose no lograba salir de su desconcierto. Se detuvo al pie del rubio y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él. El rostro de Scorpius era aún más perfecto mientras dormía. Todas sus facciones parecían esculpidas, irreales, productos de la imaginación de alguien más. Varios mechones de cabello rubio caían libres por su frente. No lo entendía. Scorpius no era de los que se colocaban a sí mismos en situaciones incómodas. ¿En verdad la estaba esperando? Rose se sintió extraña. Scorpius parecía un ángel, casi un niño. Cuando estaba despierto era diferente, tenía un porte masculino; pero allí, dormido contra la puerta, parecía inocente e infantil. Rose extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Scorpius, tentada a acariciarlo, pero se detuvo. Con dificultad se obligó a sí misma a alejar su mano. Respiró profundo.

-Scorpius.- lo llamó. – Scorpius…

El slytherin frunció el ceño y lentamente abrió los ojos. Su mirada metálica se clavó en Rose al principio con inexpresividad, y luego, algo intenso llenó sus pupilas. Rose se estremeció por la intensidad de la mirada del rubio y tragó saliva. Por unos densos segundos nadie dijo nada. Luego, Scorpius habló:

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

-La 1:00am.- le dijo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Esperándote.- respondió.

Rose lo miró, confundida.

-No entien…

-¿Qué fue lo que Aarón te susurró en el lobby?- preguntó Scorpius. Su tono de voz no era de enojo ni agresivo en lo absoluto, lo cual descolocaba a Rose. Más bien, era un tono de aflicción, como si estuviese dolido.

Rose suspiró.

-Nada importante, en verdad.- le dijo.

-Entonces dímelo.- le dijo el rubio, insistentemente.

-Scorpius, estoy cansada…- dijo Rose con suavidad.

-Dímelo.- dijo él, penetrándola con la mirada.

Rose tensó sus facciones.

-No estoy en la obligación de decirte nada.- dijo la pelirroja. – Hay cosas que son personales y…

-¿Personales?- preguntó Scorpius en tono sarcástico. – No hay nada tuyo Rose, que no sea mío.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente por la alusión.

-Ese es el problema entre tú y yo Scorpius.- dijo ella, molesta. – Invades mi espacio una y otra vez.

-Antes no te molestaba.- dijo Scorpius de forma incisiva.

-Te equivocas.

-No, no me equivoco.- dijo el rubio.- Antes eras tú quien se entrometía en mi vida. Me espiabas tras las estanterías, en las esquinas del colegio, tomabas mis libros…

-Y me hiciste sentir miserable por eso, ¿no?- dijo Rose.- Y dejé de hacerlo. Estoy intentando crear la distancia que tú tanto querías.

Scorpius rió.

-¿Ahora? ¿Después de que te hice mía?- dijo él, sin ningún tipo de pudor.- ¿No te parece un pésimo momento?

Rose se puso de pie bruscamente y se volteó, intentando ocultar lo roja que se había puesto por el comentario del slytherin.

-No entiendo qué es lo que quieres de mí Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo ella, casi sin voz.

Scorpius se puso de pie.

-Quiero la verdad.- le dijo.

Rose se volteó y lo miró con confusión.

-¿Qué verdad?- le preguntó.

Scorpius caminó hacia ella, cortando la distancia. Sus ojos la taladraban y la hacían temblar por dentro.

-Quiero saber por qué me espiabas, por qué me seguías y te metías en mis asuntos una y otra vez.- preguntó él, acortando cada vez más la distancia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose, retrocediendo lentamente a medida que él iba avanzando. – No te interesó saber el por qué entonces…

-Ahora me interesa.- dijo él, atrapándola contra el muro. Sus narices se rozaban. – No es justo.

Rose, quien sentía que el rubio estaba absorbiéndole el aliento y arrebatándole el aire por la cercanía, habló de forma casi inaudible:

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, sin aliento.

Scorpius colocó su mano en el cuello de Rose, acariciando con su pulgar la línea de su mandíbula hasta su barbilla. Ella cerró los ojos, extasiada por la caricia.

-Que te metas en mi vida contra mi voluntad, y ahora pretendas salir.- Scorpius cortó aún más la distancia, acariciando la mejilla de Rose con su nariz y sus labios. Ella se estremeció. – No voy a permitirlo.

Scorpius tomó la cintura de Rose posesivamente y ella se aferró a los hombros del rubio. Podía sentir otra vez las olas del deseo golpeando su vientre y mareándola. Sus senos se pegaron al pecho del slytherin y los dos temblaron. Estaban perdidos.

-Rose…- murmuró Scorpius aspirando el aroma de la piel de la pelirroja. – No soporto que otros hombres se te acerquen…

Rose gimió cuando el cuerpo del rubio se pegó completamente al de ella y pudo sentir la erección del slytherin contra su vientre. Involuntariamente entreabrió los labios, y Scorpius aprovechó el momento para hundir los suyos en ellos. El rubio gimió dentro de la boca de la pelirroja mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Su lengua se unió con la de ella y se encontraron con una intensidad indomable. Rose hundió sus manos en el cabello rubio y lacio del slytherin mientras que las manos del rubio bajaban de la cintura a las caderas de la gryffindoriana, solo para seguir bajando por los muslos hasta el final del vestido. La pelirroja elevó una pierna a la altura de la cadera de Scorpius y él perdió el poco control que aún le quedaba. Apretó el muslo de Rose con su mano derecha y con la otra la elevó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla. Rose no supo en qué momento empezaron a moverse de la pared a la puerta, solo escuchó el rubio de ésta cerrándose de un portazo y ellos envueltos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Cayeron sobre la cama sin detenerse ni un instante. Las manos de Scorpius recorrían el cuerpo de Rose aun por encima del vestido, apretaban sus seños, acariciaba las curvas de su cintura mientras la besaba con necesidad. La erección que golpeaba en sus pantalones era dolorosa. Jamás había deseado tanto a alguien antes.

Rose levantó la camisa de Scorpius y sus manos acariciaron la espalda ancha y suave del slytherin. Rápidamente él se la desabotonó y se deshizo de ella, lanzándola al suelo. Rose gimió cuando el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con la otra mano se aventuraba bajo su vestido. Contuvo la respiración cuando él llegó a su clavícula, y a penas pudo notar que su ropa interior ya estaba a la altura de su rodilla. Solo notó este hecho cuando los dedos del slytherin tocaron su zona más íntima.

Y un gemido sonoro emergió de sus labios.

Scorpius supo que podría vivir escuchando ese sonido e introdujo su dedo dentro de ella, necesitando escucharla gemir por él. Las mejillas de Rose se tornaron de un rosa delicado, sensual, y Scorpius se deleitó viéndola con los ojos cerrados, arqueando la espalda, entreabriendo los labios. ¿Cómo podía ser tan espectacularmente bella? ¿Cómo no había visto antes lo hermosa que era? Con un solo movimiento bajó el cierre del vestido. Introdujo un segundo dedo.

Rose gimió más sonoramente y sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda del rubio. Scorpius la besó intensamente, atrapando los gemidos de la gryffindoriana dentro de su boca mientras su pulgar jugaba con su clítoris. Rose se estremeció y su mano bajó al pantalón de Scorpius. Con falicidad lo desabrochó y bajó el cierre. Introdujo su mano.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de venirse en ese mismo instante.

La sensación de la mano suave de Rose agarrando su erección era mucho más de lo que podía controlar. La pelirroja empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo y él gimió mientras su respiración se agitaba. Tras unos cinco movimientos él la tomó por la muñeca y la obligó a soltarlo. Tenía que entrar en ella; sentía que iba a morir si no lo hacía de inmediato. Rápidamente se deshizo del vestido de Rose y se alegró al notar que no había usado brasiere. Los senos de la pelirroja, perfectos, emergieron ante él a la luz de la luna que entraba por los cristales de la ventana. Tomó uno de los pezones de la gryffindoriana entre sus labios mientras se quitaba el pantalón y la ropa interior. Rose contuvo la respiración cuando, de repente, sintió el roce eléctrico de su sexo con el del slytherin.

Scorpius soltó el cabello de Rose y mientras los rizos rojos se esparcían sobre la sábana, entró en ella con un solo y fuerte movimiento.

Rose gimió intensamente y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Scorpius. El rubio empezó a moverse de forma profunda dentro de ella. Rose sentía tanto placer que creía que el mundo iba a explotar en cualquier momento con Scorpius entrando en ella una y otra vez. Los rizos rojos de Rose serpenteaban por la sábana y despedían un aroma extasiante. Los movimientos del slytherin eran rítmicos y seguros. Estar dentro de Rose era la mejor sensación que hubiese experimentado jamás. Desde aquella primera vez en el tren solo había deseado que se repitiera. Todo en ella era estimulante. Los gemidos que emergían de sus labios solo conseguían excitarlo más. A medida que fue acelerando el ritmo de sus movimientos también intensificó la fuerza. Sus ojos metálicos observaban el rostro de Rose, memorizando cada gesto, cada expresión que ella adquiría mientras él la penetraba. Tras corroborar que no la estaba lastimando y que en efecto, ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, continuó.

Entre gemidos Rose llegó al orgasmo arqueando su espalda y conteniendo la respiración. Scorpius llegó al suyo poco después y cayó rendido sobre ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sus cuerpos aún se estremecían y él aún estaba dentro de ella. Rose acarició la cabeza de Scorpius, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento sobre su pecho. Él besó su seno una y dos veces; luego hizo un camino de besos por el pecho de la pelirroja. Se besaron unos cuantos minutos de forma intermitente.

No supieron en qué momento se durmieron.

**8.-**

**Sueño # 9**

Rose abrió los ojos y la luz del sol la cegó por unos instantes. Sus ojos azules tardaron varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del día en Camelot, pero cuando lo hicieron pudo vislumbrar a Merlín caminando hacia su casa con varias tablas de madera sobre sus hombros.

Una mano tocó el hombro de la pelirroja y la sobresaltó.

-Sigámoslo.- dijo Scorpius soltando su hombro y caminando tras Merlín.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente al recordar que hacía pocos minutos habían estado haciendo el amor. Apartó los recuerdos de su mente: ahora debía concentrarse en lo que el pasado le estaba ofreciendo. Ya tendría tiempo para meditar el presente.

Merlín ingresó a la casa con Rose y Scorpius a sus espaldas. Gaius preparaba unas pociones sobre la mesa central, pero dejó su labor a un lado al ver al moreno colocar las tablas en el suelo y sentarse frente a ellas, analizándolas, tocándolas.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que haces.- dijo Gaius, desconcertado.

-La madera absorve la energía mágica.- dijo Merlín. – La moldea.- el moreno miró a Gaius directamente a los ojos. – Te lo digo Gaius, estoy cerca de un descubrimiento importante.

El anciano meneó la cabeza.

-¿Y para qué quieres un material que absorva la energía mágica de los magos y brujas?- preguntó con excepticismo. – La magia debe exteriorizarse, no permanecer almacenada.

-Lo sé.- dijo Merlín. – Pero tienes que escucharme bien: la absorve y la moldea. La magia pura es imprecisa, incierta. En varias ocasiones cuando he salido con Arturo de Camelot y hemos sido asaltados por bandidos, he usado mi magia y en cada una de ellas he tenido que tener cuidado de que Arturo no esté en el rango de efecto de mi hechizo.- Merlín se puso de pie con un tablón de madera en mano. – Imagina, Gaius, lo que sería poder lanzar un hechizo y que éste cayera exactamente en la dirección que deseas que caiga…como cuando manejas una lanza, o lanzas una flecha. Imagina que pudieras controlarlo.

Gaius levantó una ceja.

-¿Y vas a lograr eso con…madera?- le preguntó.

Merlín observó la tabla con atención.

-Con madera, y algo más.- le dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?- insistió el anciano.

Merlín suspiró.

-Aún no lo descubro.

Scorpius sonrió. Si Gaius supiera que Merlín estaba empezando a desarrollar el invento más útil e importante de la historia mágica, tal vez no dudaría tanto de él.

-Morgana no ha hecho ningún movimiento en falso.- dijo Gaius, de repente. – Me preocupa.

Merlín desvió la mirada.

-No le tengo miedo.- dijo en un tono grave mientras dejaba caer la tabla al suelo, junto a las otras.

-Deberías.- dijo el anciano.

-No.- dijo Merlín, sentándose en una silla. – Todo lo que siento por ella es…tristeza.

Gaius caminó hacia el moreno y se sentó frente a él. Rose notó que los ojos del joven mago se habían apagado de repente.

-Se vuelto tan amargada.- dijo Merlín. – Tan llena de odio…

-No dejes que eso te suceda a ti, Merlín.- dijo Gaius, mirándolo a los ojos.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y una chica de por lo menos 13 años ingresó al lugar, agitada, y con una expresión afligida. Scorpius notó que tenía un vestido viejo y algo sucio. Debía trabajar fuera del castillo.

-Mi hermana… - soltó, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro. – Merlín, ¡tienes que ayudarla!

Merlín caminó hacia la joven, confundido.

-¿Qué le pasa a Iselda?- preguntó el moreno.

La chica sollozó incontrolablemente. Su pecho temblaba como si estuviera convulcionando.

-¡Se la llevaron, Merlín!- exclamó. - ¡Los caballeros Lancelot y Sir Leon, junto a los otros, se la llevaron!

-No te entiendo Eloisa, por favor, tranquilízate.- le pidió Merlín.

-¡Dicen que es una bruja, que trató de matar al rey!- soltó la niña entre sollozos. - ¡iselda no es una bruja! ¡La van a matar, haz algo!

Merlín empalideció a tal punto que Rose creyó, por un momento, que se desmayaría. Lo único que permaneció a color en su rostro fueron sus ojos; ojos oceánicos que parecieron verse sumidos en una tormenta. Merlín apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Respiró profundo. Scorpius supo lo que pensaba: Morgana. No podía ser de otra forma. Nadie más podría haber inculpado a Iselda.

Merlín miró a Gaius aún sin recobrar la paz en su semblante.

-Cuida a Eloisa.- le pidió.

Y salió como alma que llevaba el demonio directo hacia el castillo.

Inmediatamente Rose y Scorpius se vieron en el salón del trono. Uther permanecía de pie frente y los caballeros estaban alineados en el centro de la estancia. Dos de ellos sostenían a Iselda por los brazos mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Morgana, Arturo y Guinevere estaban a un lado, observando la escena sin tomar parte de ésta. Rose observó detenidamente a la bruja: la expresión en su rostro era vacua y fría, pero sus ojos verdes estaban nublados y confundidos, como si en realidad no comprendiera lo que sucedía.

"¿Estará actuando?", se preguntó Rose.

Merlín entró al salón y, con la intención de pasar desapercibido, avanzó hasta una columna en donde se quedó quieto.

Uther caminó hacia Iselda.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es esto?- le preguntó Uther, extendiéndole un frasco con semillas negras.

Iselda, quien temblaba y lloraba con intensidad, miró el frasco sin reconocerlo.

-No… mi Lord.- respondió.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó Uther, acercándose más. - ¡Míralo bien!- le gritó con violencia.

Iselda lloró sonoramente.

-¡No sé qué es eso mi Lord! ¡En verdad no lo sé!- exclamó, atemorizada.

-Curioso.- dijo Uther. – Porque fue encontrado en tu habitación.

Iselda meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro sin dejar de llorar ni un solo instante.

-Mi Lord…- murmuró con debilidad. – Le juro que jamás…jamás he visto eso en mi vida.

Uther la miró con frialdad y dureza.

-Mentirosa.- le dijo. – Éstas son las semillas que fueron utilizadas para intentar matarme.- Uther lanzó el frasco al suelo. - ¡Son mágicas, asquerosa bruja!

-¡No!- gritó Iselda. - ¡No sé nada de magia, lo juro! ¡No soy una asesina!

Arturo dio un paso adelante.

-Padre, ya basta.- le dijo. – No vamos a solucionar nada si…

-Llévenla al calabozo.- dijo Uther, haciendo caso omiso de su hijo. – Mañana por la mañana encontrará su fin en la hoguera.

Iselda cerró los ojos y abrió la boca como si quisiera dejar salir un grito. Contrario a ello, de sus labios solo emergió un sonido agudo, débil, casi inaudible. Guinevere se llevó ambas manos al rostro y Arturo la abrazó, consolándola. Morgana permaneció inmóvil.

Los caballeros arrastraron a Iselda fuera del salón.

Merlín vio con evidente dolor y frustración cómo Iselda era sacada igual que un criminal hasta desaparecer por la gran puerta de entrada.

-Morgana va a dejar que la maten.- dijo Scorpius.

Rose lo miró duramente.

-Ella no lo hizo.- le dijo. – Ella no la inculpó.

Scorpius miró a Rose con incredulidad.

-Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que la única que tenía ese frasco era ella. Y de todo esto, la única beneficiaria es Morgana. – dijo el rubio, molesto. – Ella odia a Iselda.

-No…- dijo la pelirroja. – Morgana no lo planeó estoy segura.

-¿Cómo puedes estarlo?

Rose tragó saliva.

-Lo vi en sus ojos.- murmuró.

En ese momento, Morgana caminó rápidamente hacia la salida del salón. Rose y Scorpius la vieron desaparecer por el pasillo. Merlín la siguió con la mirada todo el trayecto. Rose notó que los ojos azules del mago se habían oscurecido.

Pronto, Merlín salió tras ella.

-Corre.- le dijo Scorpius.

Los dos salieron tras Merlín y Morgana. La bruja avanzaba por el pasillo y se desvió por una bifurcación sin percatarse de que el mago le seguía los pasos. Merlín caminaba decidido y veloz, como si estuviera siendo impulsado por un sentimiento angustiante y tormentoso. No tardó en alcanzarla.

La tomó del brazo.

Rose vio a Morgana sorprenderse al verse obligada a voltear por la fuerza con la que había sido sujetada. Con la otra mano, Merlín la sostuvo por el cuello sin apretar, y la pegó contra el muro. La bruja lo miró con una mezcla de temor, confusión e incredulidad. Merlín tenía sus ojos azules clavados en ella, y era como si hubiese anochecido dentro de ellos. Su expresión seguía siendo limpia, serena; pero en su mirada había un huracán que petrificó a Morgana y le quitó el aliento.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que haces!- exclamó la bruja, intentando soltarse de forma infructuosa.

-Fuiste tú.- dijo Merlín, ejerciendo firmeza en la mano que sostenía el cuello de Morgana. – Tú y tus absurdos juegos de venganza.

-No tengo idea de lo que me hablas.- dijo Morgana, sosteniendo con sus manos la muñeca de Merlín, intentando retirar la mano del moreno de su cuello. – Vas a pagar caro por esto. ¿Cómo te atreves…?

-No.- dijo Merlín, acercándose tanto a ella que sus narices se rozaron. La furia en sus ojos era incontenible. Morgana contuvo la respiración – Cómo te atreves tú a lanzar tus crímenes sobre hombros inocentes. ¿En qué clase de monstruo despreciable te has convertido?

Los ojos verdes de Morgana se volvieron fríos, de piedra; peligrosos.

-No te sorprendas tanto. Tú ayudaste a la transformación.- le dijo, susurrándole, y rozó intencionalmente su nariz contra la de él. Merlín no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Si Iselda muere por tu culpa, juro que no habrá nada ni nadie quien te ayude a escapar de mí.- le dijo el moreno.

Morgana rió.

-¿Mi culpa?- soltó. - ¿Crees que inculpé a tu querida amiga? Lamento decepcionarte pero no hice tal cosa.

-Mentirosa.- le dijo Merlín, apretando levemente el cuello de la bruja.

Morgana cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, incómoda por la presión que el moreno ejercía sobre su garganta. Scorpius la observó con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan joven, bella y peligrosa a la vez?

-Quiero que Uther muera, y quiero que pagues por lo que me hiciste.- dijo Morgana. – No tengo ningún interés en tomar represalias con nadie más. Iselda me resulta insignificante.

-Mentira.- dijo Merlín, ejerciendo un poco más de presión. – Sabes que ella es mi amiga, sabes que me importa; quieres herirme lastimándola a ella. Quieres que alguien cargue con la culpa de lo que hiciste para que dejen de buscar al traidor.

Morgana abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Tan bien puedes leerme, Merlín?- le preguntó.

-Puedo ver tu odio.- le dijo el moreno. – Eso me basta.

La morena borró la sonrisa de su rostro poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron sus ojos fríos, como dagas contra los de Merlín.

-No, no ves mi odio.- le dijo ella. – Solo ves la punta del iceberg.- esbozó una media sonrisa. – Pero no te preocupes, verás mi odio. Y te prometo que cuando lo hagas, será lo último que veas.

Morgana apretó sus manos en la muñeca de Merlín y el moreno gritó. La soltó inmediatamente, y entonces, Scorpius y Rose vieron marcas de quemaduras en su piel. Atrás de él la ventana empezó a resquebrajarse. La bruja dio la vuelta y su vestido voló brevemente por el aire mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Rose corrió tras ella.

- ¡Rose!- gritó Scorpius, pero la pelirroja hizo caso omiso así que se vio forzado a seguirla.

La pelirroja entró con Morgana a su habitación y por poco Scorpius no alcanza a ingresar. Por suerte, el rubio logró escabullirse antes de que la bruja cerrara la puerta. Estuvo a punto de reprender a Rose, pero la figura de Mordred junto a las cortinas lo silenció. Morgana dio un salto y miró al moreno encapuchado con una túnica negra, sorprendida. Mordred sonrió.

-Eres tú…- murmuró la morena mientras corría y se arrodillaba frente a él, acariciándole el rostro con ternura. - ¿Cómo…?

-Ahora puedo hacer más cosas, ¿quieres ver?- dijo el niño.

Mordred levantó la mano y varios objetos en la habitación se elevaron en el aire. Morgana lo observó estupefacta. Él sonrió. Sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, denso, pesado, hueco. Eran los ojos más artificiales que Rose hubiese visto jamás.

-Ahora que tengo más poder, podré venir a visitarte.- dijo el niño.

-No, amor.- dijo Morgana, acariciándolo. – Es peligroso. No entiendo cómo Morgause permitió que…

-Morgause creyó que era buena idea.- dijo el niño. – La convencí. No es peligroso. Es fácil.

Morgana depositó un beso sobre la frente de Mordred. Él la miró con intensidad.

-¿Me has extrañado?- le preguntó.

Morgana sonrió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Rose veía en ella una sonrisa genuina.

-Más de lo que puedo describir.- dijo la morena. – No me gusta que estés dentro de las paredes de esta ciudad. Aquí solo tenemos enemigos.

Mordred acarició el cabello de Morgana. Scorpius se percató de que estaba mucho más grande desde la última vez que lo vio. Debía tener entre 13 o 14 años ahora.

-Yo también te he extrañado.- dijo Mordred.- Te extraño todos los días.

Morgana sonrió. Él clavó su mirada en ella con fuerza.

-Sufres.- le dijo. – Dime quién te hace sufrir. Morirá.

Morgana se puso de pie.

-Todo aquí me hace sufrir.- le dijo, apoyándose en la pared. – Todos. Me siento…agotada…exhausta. Fingir todo el tiempo es extenuante. A veces, creo que enloqueceré.

-Soñé contigo.- le dijo Mordred. – Soñé que la existencia de una chica te hacía sentir mal. – el moreno caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella. – Se llamaba Iselda.

Morgana lo miró, petrificada. Mordred continuó:

-Morgause me contó que en Camelot estaban buscando al traidor.- dijo. – Pensé que podría sacarte apuros si…me encargaba de ello.

Morgana pestañeó dos veces y permaneció inmóvil.

-Tú colocaste el frasco con las semillas en la habitación de Iselda.- dijo la morena.

Mordred sonrió.

-Ahora ya no tienes problemas.- dijo él. – Ya no sospecharán de ti.

Morgana meneó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Iselda va a ser llevada a la hoguera mañana por la mañana.- dijo la morena. – Ella…

-¿No es amiga de Merlín?- preguntó el moreno, poniéndose de pie. – Es nuestra enemiga, entonces.

Morgana desvió la mirada durante unos segundos. Mordred caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano solo para llevársela a los labios. Luego la miró de una forma agresiva, celosa.

-Sigues enamorada de él.- le dijo en un tono seco.

Morgana frunció el ceño.

-No, no lo estoy.- dijo la morena. – Lo odio.

-Júramelo.- dijo Mordred.

-Te lo juro.- dijo ella.

Mordred de colocó la capucha negra, ocultando su cabeza en ella. Tras la negrura de su vestimenta se podían ver sus ojos azules y su piel pálida.

-Te amo, Morgana.- le dijo. – No quiero que ames a nadie más.

Morgana sonrió, esta vez de forma ausente, y volvió a acariciar el rostro de Mordred.

-También te amo, cariño.- le dijo la bruja.

-No.- dijo él. – No entiendes.- Mordred dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. – Algún día creceré, y ya no seré más un niño. Cuando sea un hombre, me casaré contigo.

Antes de que Morgana pudiera decir algo al respecto, Mordred salió de la habitación.

Rápidamente el escenario cambió, y Rose y Scorpius se vieron en la habitación de Arturo. Merlín estaba se pie frente a él, y parecían discutir un asunto importante.

-En unas pocas horas la llevarán al estrado y la quemarán viva.- dijo el moreno, pálido. – Tienes que poder hacer algo.

Arturo miró a Merlín con dureza.

-¿Crees que si pudiera estaría aquí, hablando contigo?- le preguntó, enfadado. – Sabes muy bien que lo primero que aboliré cuando llegue a ser rey será la pena de muerte, pero por ahora, este no es mi reino.

-Ella es inocente.- dijo Merlín. Su voz se quebró al decirlo.

Arturo meneó la cabeza.

-La prueba la encontré yo con los caballeros en su habitación.- dijo el rubio. – Si ella es inocente, ¿por qué tenía eso bajo su almohada?

Merlín cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Estaba, evidentemente, afectado. Scorpius se acercó a Rose.

-Te dije que no volvieras a separate de mí.- dijo el rubio, molesto. – Casi no entro a la habitación de Morgana.

Rose lo miró brevemente y no dijo nada. Merlín abrió los ojos.

-Alguien puso ese frasco allí.- dijo el moreno. – Iselda es inocente.

Arturo miró a Merlín con profunda seriedad.

-¿Tienes cómo probarlo?- le preguntó.

Merlín guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

-No.- admitió.

Arturo suspiró.

-Merlín, tu acusación es seria y peligrosa.- dijo el rubio. – Si eso es cierto, el traidor que intentó asesinar a mi padre sigue dentro del castillo. Podemos atraparlo, solo si tienes pruebas de ello.

Merlín permaneció quieto, ido.

Si consigo pruebas…- dijo el moreno. – si, encuentro al verdadero culpable y puedo probarlo….Iselda se salvará, ¿verdad?

Arturo se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-Estoy seguro de que será así.- dijo él. – Mi padre la liberará, y el verdadero culpable tomará su lugar. – Arturo se acercó a Merlín. - ¿Tienes alguna pista de quién es? Juntos podemos…

-No.- dijo Merlín, con firmeza. – Es algo que solo yo debo hacer.

Y con esto dio media vuelta para salir a paso precipitado de la habitación.

Rose y Scorpius se vieron nuevamente transportados a otra estancia, esta vez, era uno de los pasillos próximos a la habitación de Morgana. La bruja miraba por una ventana con expresión perdida y de temor. Cuando Rose y Scorpius se acercaron, pudieron comprenderlo.

Afuera el estrado estaba listo para que Iselda fuera llevada allí y quemada viva. Muchos habitantes de Camelot se aglomeraban alrededor del lugar, emocionados por el show que estarían a punto de presenciar. Rose los encontró grotescos y despreciables, ¿cómo podían encontrar entretenimiento en un acto tan bárbaro y cruel? Supo, inmediatamente, que Morgana sentía lo mismo. Pudo verlo en sus ojos: pudo ver el desprecio y el asco. Le repugnaban.

-Rose..- dijo Scorpius, y le señaló el final del pasillo.

La pelirroja volteó y vio a Merlín, quien al ver a Morgana se detuvo en seco. La bruja lo observó con frialdad, y luego, caminó en sentido contrario. Merlín caminó tras ella, pero no pudo alcanzarla sino hasta que llegaron al inicio de unas escaleras que bajaban. Cuando lo hizo la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Morgana, furiosa.

-¡No voy a permitir que Iselda muera por tu causa!- dijo el moreno, y entonces, se aferró a la muñeca de la bruja, intentando arrancarle el brazalete que Morgause le había regalado.

Y entonces, Scorpius lo entendió todo: Merlín usaría el brazalete como prueba de que Morgana era la única persona en el castillo con magia. Aquel brazalete era el único instrumento mágico que la morena, imprudentemente, usaba frente a todos. Gaius corroboraría la naturaleza de éste, y entonces, Uther no podría hacer más que abrir los ojos.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Morgana. - ¡¿Qué es lo que haces!

Morgana volvió a envolver sus manos sobre las del moreno, y él gritó. Sin embargo, no la soltó.

-¡No puedo permitírtelo!- dijo Merlín. – ¡Si Iselda muere será mi culpa por no haber terminado lo que empecé cuando puse ese veneno en la cantimplora!

Los ojos de Morgana se inundaron con lágrimas, pero el odio solo se intensificó. De sus manos empezó a aparecer fuego mientras continuaba apretando las manos de Merlín. Éste gritó, pero no cedió ni un instante. Sus manos se estaban quemando. Scorpius no podía creer que las de Morgana parecieran no solo manipular el fuego, sino también ser inmune a las llamas. Merlín empujó a Morgana contra el muro y ella se golpeó la cabeza. La frente del moreno se pegó contra la de ella mientras seguían forcejeando. Rose contuvo el aliento, angustiada, sofocada: ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿cómo pasaron de quererse tan profundamente, de protegerse, de estar allí el uno para el otro, a ser enemigos jurados? Morgana gritó al sentir cómo el brazalete era arrancado de su muñeca, rasgándole la piel. Merlín intentó soltarse de ella, pero Morgana continuó sosteniéndolo por las manos, y el fuego solo incrementó. Merlín gritó sonoramente y forcejó con ella para liberarse.

Los dos tambalearon.

-Oh no…- soltó Rose, llevándose una mano a los labios.

Merlín y Morgana se precipitaron escaleras abajo, rodando y golpeándose fuertemente contra los largos y duros escalones. La caída pareció durar una eternidad. Cuando por fin llegaron al suelo, Merlín tenía el labio roto y las manos a carne viva, sangrantes. Todo él tembló, pero encontró fuerzas para incorporarse.

Morgana no se movía.

Rose la miró con preocupación: tenía un grueso hilo de sangre rodándole por la frente y parecía inconsciente. Debía haberse roto la cabeza.

Merlín la observó, aún en el suelo, durante alguno segundos. Luego, el grito efusivo de la gente en las afueras del castillo le anunció que estaban llevando a Iselda al estrado.

Abruptamente se puso de pie.

- ¡Vamos!- exclamó Scorpius, tomando a Rose de la mano y forzándola a seguir al moreno.

Cojeando y botando sangre, Merlín corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos del castillo. Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron también con los corazones latiéndoles a mil, inquietos por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Al llegar a la salida del castillo Merlín se detuvo, tomando aire, con el brazalete en mano. Pudo ver a lo lejos, cómo Iselda era amarrada a un poste mientras que oro ejecuor intentaba encender una antorcha.

Rose miró a Merlín. El mago permanecía quieto, agitado, con una batalla interior reflejada en sus ojos azules y transparentes. El moreno dio un paso adelante, y se detuvo. Lanzó un gruñido gutural, de impotencia.

-¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Rose, confundida y angustiada.

Scorpius, con sus ojos metálicos fijos en Merlín y una expresión difícil de interpretar, le respondió:

-No va a hacerlo.- dijo en un tono neutral. – No va a entregar a Morgana.

Rose miró a Scorpius con tota incomprensión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eso era lo que quería!- dijo ella, evidentemente afectada por Morgana. – ¡Incluso la dejó inconsciente, en el suelo, como un animal!

Scorpius no la miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura de Merlín, quien temblaba en su lugar como si estuviera atado o pegado a la tierra.

-No lo hará porque acaba de darse cuenta de que si lo hace, quien estará atada a ese poste será Morgana.- dijo el slytherin. – Y no puede soportar la idea. – el rubio miró a Rose directamente a los ojos. – Quiere hacerlo, sabe que es lo correcto. Pero no puede.

Merlín volvió a gritar, desesperado, y retrocedió hasta pegarse contra la pared del pasillo. Se dejó resbalar hasta caer al suelo. El sonido de el fuego esparciéndose en el pajar que rodeaba a Iselda llegó claro y fuerte, al igual que sus gritos. Merlín cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar como un niño, devastado, aniquilado.

Scorpius retrocedió dos pasos, sintiendo una presión extraña en su interior. Aturdido, cerró los ojos. ¿Podía el amor ser tan fuerte como para destruir a un hombre? Destruirlo por completo: sus principios, su moral, sus ideales…

Entonces, todo se desvaneció y Rose abrió los ojos bruscamente.

Los rayos del sol penetraban los cristales de la ventana.

La pelirroja no se movió. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Scorpius contra su espalda. El slytherin continuaba durmiendo profundamente y su brazo rodeaba la cintura de la gryffindoriana. Era la primera vez que la pelirroja despertaba al lado de Scorpius después de haber soñado con el pasado. Al parecer, ella era la única en despertarse con brusquedad.

Rose se humedeció los labios y miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Eran las 6 en punto.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva. Estaba tarde para su cita con Aarón para ir a la torre de Morgana. Sea como sea, debía salir de allí.

Rose se movió lentamente y Scorpius hundió más su nariz en su cabello. Con delicadeza se fue escurriendo de los brazos del slytherin hasta que éste quedó tendido boca abajo sobre la cama, durmiendo como un ángel. Rose, ya fuera de la cama, lo miró por unos instantes. Su cuerpo joven y varonil era hipnotizante. Meneó la cabeza y se sonrojó. Con torpeza tomó un jean, una blusa celeste y unos zapatos. Se envolvió en una túnica y salió. Quería tomar un baño, y si lo hacía en esa habitación corría el riesgo de despertar a Scorpius.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación del rubio y entró. Una vez allí pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Debía apresurarse.

**9.-**

Alexander entró al gran comedor desperezándose. Estaba convencido, por la hora, de que nadie debía haberse despertado todavía. Él no había podido dormir bien y por decidió desayunar antes que todos. Sonrió. La razón de su mala noche había sido una chica de quinto de slytherin, Cecilia Rwen, con quien pasó la mayor parte de la madrugada haciendo muchas otras cosas diferentes a dormir. Nada había sido planeado: en realidad, él solo había estado buscando a Megara. Quería hablar con ella y asegurarse de que estaba lidiando bien con el tema de su definitiva retirada del quidditch. Entonces, mientras la esperaba en la sala común, Cecilia Rwen se le acercó para atacar sus puntos débiles.

El resto es historia.

Cansado y aburrido, Alexander se sentó en su mesa. El desayuno, como siempre, estaba servido desde las 6 de la mañana para quien quisiera acercarse. Tal y como lo esperaba, el comedor estaba vacío, pero cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos verdes encontraron a una persona dos mesas más allá. Una chica.

Su cabello era naranja,

-¿Weasley?- preguntó, sorprendido. Su voz se esparció por el lugar con facilidad.

Lucy, quien había estado untando su pan con mantequilla, levantó la mirada con sorpresa. Su trenza caía a un lado de su hombro derecho y su uniforme parecía impecable. La herida en su pómulo parecía estar sanando.

-Alexander.- dijo Lucy con suavidad.- ¿Por qué tan temprano por aquí?

Alexander rió.

-Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo.- dijo el castaño.

Lucy sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

-Siento que estás al final del universo.- dijo la pelinaranja, viendo el gran espacio de nada que los separaba. – Como si estuviéramos en el espacio.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- dijo Alexander, y se levantó.

El slytherin cruzó el comedor con sus pasos haciendo eco por el lugar hasta llegar a la mesa de Hufflepuf. Se sentó justo frente a Lucy.

-Hagamos algo.- dijo el castaño. – Tú me dices qué haces aquí tan temprano, y yo te lo diré también.

Lucy sonrió.

-No necesito que me lo digas.- dijo la pelinaranja. – Lo veo en tu cara.

Alexander se sonrojó levemente. ¿Podía verse en su cara que había estado acostándose con una chica toda la noche?

-Tuviste una mala noche.- dijo Lucy. – Tus ojeras lo dicen. Seguramente no pudiste dormir. ¿Sufres de insomnio?

Alexander suspiró y luego sonrió por la ingenuidad de Lucy.

-No diré nada hasta que tú confieses, Weasley.- dijo el castaño mientras se servía algo de jugo. – Además, me lo debes.

Lucy dejó su pan sobre el plato y su mirada se nubló un poco. Alexander lo notó de inmediato.

-Han vuelto a molestarte, ¿no es cierto?- dijo el castaño, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. – Dime quiénes fueron.

Lucy lo miró en silencio. No, ni pensarlo. Si le decía a Alexander lo que habían hecho en su habitación no ganaría nada: ni siquiera sabía quiénes habían sido. Lucy bajó la mirada.

-No me han hecho nada.- mintió, y sonrió.- Pero prefiero desayunar sola antes que rodeada de personas que podrían colocar veneno en mi comida.

Alexander rió. Lucy lo miró con curiosidad.

-Es tu turno.- dijo la pelinaranja. - ¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?

Alexander carraspeó.

-Es lo que dijiste.- le respondió. – Mala noche.

Lucy tomó su pan con delicadeza y lo mordió. Alexander notó que las facciones de la hufflepuf eran femeninas y parecían frágiles. Un millar de pecas bañaban sus pómulos y nariz. No tenía ni una gota de maquillaje encima. El slytherin la observó con curiosidad mientras ella comía. Luego de unos segundos, le preguntó:

-¿Por qué te pones en esta situación?- le preguntó.

Lucy tragó y pestañeó dos veces.

-¿Perdón?

-Hacer todo esto por Wilson.- dijo Alexander. – Es decir, tengo entendido que te dejó por una muggle. ¿Por qué hacer esto por él?

Lucy bajó la mirada y volvió a dejar el pan sobre el plato. Se limpió con una servilleta de tela y miró a Alexander a los ojos.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.- dijo la pelinaranja. Hizo una pausa breve, se acarició la trenza, y continuó. – Ben…yo lo conozco. Es un tonto, pero no es un criminal. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo lo tratan como si fuera un delincuente.

-Tienes que admitir que cometió un gran error.- dijo Alexander.

-Sí.- dijo Lucy. – Pero eso es porque es un tonto, no un delincuente.

Alexander miró a Lucy con profundidad. La pelinaranja se sintió intimidada.

-Sigues enamorada de él, ¿no Weasley?

Lucy sonrió.

-¿Tu amas a todos los que ayudas?- le preguntó.

-Es muy diferente, y lo sabes.- dijo Alexander, sonriendo.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y tomó un poco de jugo.

-Por cierto.- dijo la hufflepuf.- Quiero que sepas que…bueno, lo sé todo. Puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie.

Alexander miró a Lucy con incomprensión y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que no te entiendo, Lucy.- le dijo.

La pelinaranja miró alrededor, corroborando que no había nadie, y se acercó a la mesa, bajando la voz.

-Rose me lo contó todo.- dijo Lucy. – Ya sabes…que Scorpius es…bueno, gay.

La mandíbula de Alexander cayó un centímetro abajo. No estalló a carcajadas porque la seguridad con la que Lucy decía algo tan imposible lo dejó estupefacto. La pelinaranja continuó:

-La verdad es que no me lo imaginé nunca, pero en fin.- dijo ella.- Después de saberlo, até cabos. Y no tienes que preocuparte; si ustedes dos se quieren, me parece que está bien.

Alexander cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿En verdad estaba escuchando todo eso? ¿Podía ser cierto semejante barbaridad? ¿Qué tenía que ver Rose con toda esa información terriblemente falsa?

-Rose…- murmuró Alexander.- Ella, te dijo todo eso…

-No te enojes con ella, no fue su culpa.- dijo Lucy. – Yo estuve insistiéndole mucho en el tema, sobre por qué se estaba uniendo tanto con él y bueno, no le dejé otra opción.

Alexander soltó una risa y dejó correr la mano que tenía en la cabeza por su rostro. No podía creerlo. Podía aclarar las cosas ahora, en ese mismo instante y dejar su hombría en alto otra vez, pero no podía desmentir a Rose. No tenía idea de por qué la pelirroja había creado una mentira como aquella, pero de ningún modo la expondría con su prima. No tenía opción.

Que alguien lo matara.

Lucy sonrió.

-No te preocupes.- dijo la pelinaranja.- En verdad, no le diré a nadie.

La hufflepuf se puso de pie al ver que algunos alumnos empezaron a entrar por la puerta del gran comedor.

-Nos vemos.- le dijo ella, y caminó hacia la salida.

Alexander se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, y después de unos segundos soltó una risa de incredulidad y algo de enojo. Unos hufflepufs que se sentaron en la mesa lo miraron con incomodidad. Él les devolvió una mirada malhumorada.

-¿Qué?- les preguntó, desafiante.

Ellos no dijeron nada.

**10.-**

Rose llegó al punto de encuentro corriendo. Aarón, quien se encontraba apoyado en el roble, la miró y perdió el aliento. Los rizos rojos y húmedos de la pelirroja volaban con el viento mientras corría hacia él. Los rayos del sol los iluminaban y los hacían parecer fuego vivo.

-Lo siento.- dijo Rose al llegar, agitada. – Siento llegar tarde.

Aarón tragó saliva y cerró la mandíbula. Meneó la cabeza para despejarse.

-No te preocupes. Avancemos.- le dijo.

Rose y Aarón empezaron a caminar hasta el final de la playa. Durante el trayecto, Rose se ajustó el cabello con un listón. Aarón se abstuvo de preguntarle el porqué de su tardanza.

Pronto llegaron a al final de la playa, tras un trecho de mar bravo estaba el otro lado de la isla. En la punta del risco, estaba la torre donde Morgana había pasado los últimos años de su vida. Rose sintió un estremecimiento interior al ver la estructura de la cárcel en donde la morena había muerto. A la vez, sentía la necesidad de entrar a la torre…de conocer más sobre Morgana.

-Es fantástica, ¿verdad?- dijo Aarón, mirando la torre. – Todo a quien le apasione la historia daría la vida por esta oportunidad.

-Soy una de esas personas.- dijo Rose.

Aarón volteó y miró el perfil de la pelirroja.

-Lo sé.- le dijo.

El castaño caminó hacia una canoa pequeña que estaba atada a una especie de muelle. Rose se percató de que Aarón no había mentido cuando decía que la canoa aguantaría no más que a dos personas.

-Tú primero.- dijo Aarón, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir. Rose la tomó.

Con dificultad, la pelirroja logró sentarse en la canoa. Ésta tambaleaba sobre el agua de forma peligrosa, pero Aarón no tuvo problemas para subir. Parecía no ser su primera vez manipulando una de éstas.

-Ahora, a remar.- dijo el castaño. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo sobre los remos.

Éstos empezaron a moverse solos.

Cruzar el trecho de mar fue más sencillo de lo que parecía una vez en la canoa. En cuestión de minutos alcanzaron la orilla, y los dos desembarcaron.

-Me sorprende.- dijo Rose mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras del risco. – Que alguien de la Orden esté interesado en Morgana Le Fay.

Aarón sonrió.

-Siempre me ha interesado.- dijo el castaño.- Ella fue una bruja excepcional, sumamente poderosa: mucho más que Merlín.

Rose lo miró, confundida.

-¿Más que Merlín?- preguntó, y luego rió. – Exageras.

-No, no lo hago.- dijo el castaño. – Lo sé casi todo sobre Morgana. He investigado a fondo su papel histórico. Siempre me ha intrigado.

Rose frunció el ceño.

-Pero…si fue más poderosa que el mismo Merlín, ¿por qué es él a quien se lo conoce como el mago más importante de la historia?

Aarón suspiró.

-Dije que fue más poderosa, pero eso no significa que ella usara su poder para hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor.- dijo él.- Ese fue Merlín. Él instauró las leyes mágicas, creó las varitas, construyó las bases de la sociedad en la que vivimos. Fue un gran hombre, pero no el más poderoso.

-Morgana…¿ella era muy poderosa?- preguntó Rose.

Aarón miró hacia arriba, aún les faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar.

-Morgana tenía un poder legendario. Un poder que se ha ido eliminando generación a generación, y ahora no existe más.- dijo Aarón. – Ella tenía sangre de fuego: el elemento más poderoso y peligroso de la magia.

Rose lo miró con incomprensión.

-¿Sangre de fuego?- le preguntó.

-Sí.- afirmó el castaño.- Las primeras generaciones de magos no eran muy diferentes a los muggles. De hecho, antes que nosotros, estuvieron los muggles, y de ellos evolucionamos a lo que somos ahora: magos y brujas. Las primeras generaciones poseían una magia algo rústica, se limitaba a la manipulación se ciertos elementos: agua, aire, tierra y fuego. Los que manipulaban agua y aire, solían ser los druidas; es decir, se convertían en magos monjes que deambulaban por tierras lejanas, nómadas, concentrados en actividades espirituales. Por el contrario, quienes podían manipular fuego y tierra, tenían el impulso de la guerra, de la batalla. Sobre todo, los que dominaban el fuego. El fuego fue siempre el elemento más intenso y poderoso de los cuatro.

-Entonces, ¿las primeras generaciones solo podían manipular determinados elementos?- dijo Rose, esforzándose por entender.

-Exactamente.- dijo Aarón. – Con las cruzadas contra los hechiceros, los primeros en morir fueron los magos y brujas que manipulaban aire y agua. Eliminaron su casta en menos de dos décadas. No quedó nada de ellos.

-Pero los de fuego y tierra perduraron.- completó Rose.

Aarón asintió.

-Conforme la magia fue evolucionando generación a generación, fuego y tierra se fueron unificando en los genes mágicos. La unificación permitió que los magos y brujas sean lo que son ahora, razas mestizas con distintos niveles de facultades mágicas.- Aarón hizo una pausa. - Sin embargo, eso vino con un precio. El mestizaje debilitó cierta fuerza de la magia originaria.

-En otras palabras, ahora somos más débiles de lo que fuimos en las primeras generaciones.- dijo Rose.

-Sí, lo comprendes bien.- dijo Aarón. – Lo que sucede es que ahora sabemos más de magia, cómo controlarla, domarla, moldearla…antes no se sabía mucho y por eso el poder que un mago de fuego o tierra poseía era utilizado solo en un porcentaje menor de su verdadera capacidad.- el castaño sonrió. - ¿Puedes creerlo? Si ahora hay magos tan poderosos como Rizieri, Earlena, Ásban y mi padre…¿te imaginas a magos y brujas con un poder tres veces superior, pero sin conocimiento sobre cómo educarlo?

Rose meditó. En definitiva, debía de tratarse de un poder innato superior. Una duda asaltó su mente: ¿sería la fuerza del poder de Morgana y su desconocimiento sobre cómo educarlo lo que la había hecho sufrir tanto? Las pesadillas, el fuego involuntario. ¿Podría ser cierto?

-Aarón.- dijo ella.- Dijiste que Morgana tenía sangre de fuego…

-Sí.- dijo el castaño. – Ella provenía de ese linaje. Su poder era tan fuerte que a veces tomaba control de ella. Tengo entendido que la trastornó un poco, pero se debía a la genialidad de su talento. El poder que poseía Morgana era tres veces más fuerte que el de Merlín. Imagina: la bruja no solo podía manipular fuego, sino crearlo de la nada y en distintas formas. También tenía un alto nivel de poderes psíquicos adivinatorios. Usualmente estos poderes están relacionados con el fuego.

Rose se detuvo un instante, tomando aire.

-Entonces, dices que el poder de Morgana no solo era peligroso para otros, sino para ella misma.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Sí.- dijo Aarón. – Porque no sabía controlarlo. Ahora, eso no pasaría.

Rose siguió avanzando.

-Pero esos genes están extintos.- dijo la pelirroja.- Tal descendencia se desvaneció de la tierra.

Aarón llegó con ella a la cima del risco y sonrió.

-Así dicen.- se limitó a decir.

Juntos caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada de la torre. Ésta estaba abierta, sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Debían creer que era suficiente desafío cruzar el trecho de mar y subir el risco. Debían creer que no era necesario.

Aarón le cedió el paso a Rose y ella entró. Una escalera de caracol se presentó ante ella, llena de polvo y telarañas. La luz del sol la iluminaba tenuemente. Empezó a subir.

Cada paso hacía eco por el lugar y levantaba polvo, pero a Rose no le importaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta si Aarón la seguía o no, y solo se percató de que el castaño estaba tras ella cuando llegaron a la parte más alta de la torre. Había olvidado por completo que él la acompañaba.

Rose contuvo la respiración: el lugar era pequeño y tenía solo una ventana pequeña que, en efecto, daba al cerro en donde estaba la tumba de Arturo. Se podía ver el mar, y la cripta del rey; nada más. Ese era el panorama que Morgana había tenido que ver durante años. La única imagen del exterior que, como una pintura adornando la pared, permanecía inamovible.

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía imaginar cuán sola debió haberse sentido allí. La cama era pequeña y estaba roída por el tiempo. Más allá estaba una pequeña mesa con una vela. El suelo era de una piedra gris, fría, húmeda. Nada más. Se imaginó a Morgana en ese pequeña cárcel circular, viendo pasar las horas, los días, con una lentitud inacabable. Deseando morir para así poder dejar de pensar.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Aarón.

Rose asintió con inseguridad.

-Sí…es solo que…- la pelirroja respiró profundo. – Siento mucha lástima por ella.

Aarón la miró y sonrió.

-Debes ser la única en el mundo mágico que sienta compasión por la legendaria asesina de Merlín.

Rose lo miró con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Es malo?- preguntó.

Aarón sonrió.

-No.- le dijo.- Puedo entenderlo.

-Pero no lo sientes…- dijo ella.

-No.- le respondió Aarón caminando hacia la ventana. – Yo no le tengo lástima. La admiro.

Rose miró a Aarón con extrañeza. Le sorprendía aún más escuchar que alguien sintiera admiración por la asesina de Merlín. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando el castaño se volteó.

-Volvamos.- le dijo. – Ha sido suficiente.

Aarón se dirigió a la salida y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Rose lo siguió, no muy convencida de querer irse aún. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó en Aarón; ella, de alguna forma, le había dicho bastante sobre su vida y sus sentimientos, pero ¿qué sabía ella de él? Nada.

**11.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Cuando Scorpius se levantó, lo primero que sintió fue la ausencia del cuerpo de Rose. Bruscamente abrió los ojos y corroboró lo que ya sospechaba: ella se había ido. Aún recostado boca abajo sobre la cama recordó la noche anterior y no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. Todavía podía sentir el cuerpo de Rose bajo sus manos, quemándolo por dentro, y su aroma permanecía en las sábanas y en la almohada.

¿A dónde se habría ido? ¿estaría arrepentida? Scorpius se puso de pie y se desperezó. Se sentía de un excelente humor. Ahora estaba convencido: Rose sentía algo por él. Era imposible que no lo hiciera; imposible que hubiese hecho el amor con él de esa forma sin sentir nada. Nuevamente volvió a estar seguro de sí mismo. Todo estaba en su lugar. No se había sentido tan bien desde que hizo el amor con Rose por primera vez. Al parecer, hacerlo con ella era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse completo.

Scorpius se metió a la ducha y mientras se bañaba se preguntó en dónde estaría Rose. Tenía que hablar con ella. Quería saber lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Fuera la razón que fuera, los anillos, la competencia, no importaba qué era lo que los mantenía unidos, pero lo estaban. A pesar de las diferencias, a pesar de la rivalidad…Scorpius entendía poco de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos y de su origen, pero tenía algo muy en claro: quería a Rose como jamás había querido a una chica –exceptuando a Megara-, y se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia ella, como un torbellino que lo impulsaba hacia el fondo del mar. Y no tenía intención alguna de luchar contra ello.

Cuando terminó de bañarse se vistió y bajó al lobby.

Su buen humor se desvaneció por completo al ver a Rose entrando con Aarón a la sala de recepción. La pelirroja, al verlo, se paralizó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Él pudo sentirla: estaba nerviosa.

-Scorpius, ya estás despierto.- dijo Aarón, sonriendo. – Es un gran día. Deberías caminar por la playa.

El slytherin ignoró al castaño y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en la pelirroja. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿De dónde venía con Aarón?

-¿En dónde estabas?- le preguntó el rubio en un tono algo autoritario.

Rose titubeó por unos segundos, y justo cuando iba a responder, una bruja con la túnica de la Orden entró abruptamente al lobby. Su rostro estaba compungido y bañado en lágrimas. La bruja se detuvo al verlos y pareció perder el habla durante algunos instantes. A Scorpius no le costó entender que algo grave estaba sucediendo, y que lo que fuera que aquella bruja estuviera a punto de decir no debía ser bueno.

La mujer tomó aire entre sollozos y miró a Aarón con profunda pena.

-Aarón….querido…- dijo la mujer, llevándose una mano a la boca. – Tu padre…

El rostro de Aarón empalideció y tragó saliva. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en la mujer, expectantes, pero con una expresión de alerta; como si, en el fondo imaginara lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle.

La mujer le colocó una mano temblorosa sobre el hombro.

- Lo han matado.


	24. La bestia dormida

_AL FIN! sí, aunque sea difícil de creer he regresado. Me tardé, lo sé, pero es que este es sin duda alguna el capítulo MÁS DIFÍCIL que he escrito, no solo de este fic, sino de TODOS LOS FICS que he escrito. Vale, muchas cosas por decir y poco espacio: primero que nada, quiero volver a disculparme si fui muy dura con mi último mensaje, a las lectoras a las que me dirigí (que no las nombraré aquí porque tampoco lo hice en el mensaje anterior sino que lo dije en general) pero en todo caso aquellas que se sintieron aludidas, disculpen que me haya exaltado. No debí, estuvo fuera de lugar. Me arrepentí al día siguiente cuando mi humor regresó a la normalidad. Sí, ya conocen mi lado oscuro, cuando me enojo hago cosas y no pienso y después me arrepiento. Bah, en fin, solo quiero decir que no debí ser tan dura. Pude haber dicho lo mismo con palabras más suaves...creo que no lo hice porque exploté, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo pidiendo suavemente que no hubiera presión grosera y eso y sentí que nadie me escuchaba. Lo siento :(_

_Segundo, dados todos los problemas con las fechas de publicación que me han surgido y dado que el ritmo de vida que estoy llevando ahora ya no es el de antes y me impide a veces cumplir con los plazos, he decidido tomar la sugerencia de algunas lectoras (sugerencia ingeniosa por cierto) de de ahora en adelante no dar fecha para la próxima publicación. Así evitamos desiluciones y cosas así. Recibirán un fantabuloso correo cuando actualice, y así estarán sorprendidas, sin ninguna expectativa. A las lectoras y lectores sin cuenta, les suplico que se haga una cuenta y pogan la historia en alerta, así les llegará un mail cada vez que suba nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por la cooperación :)_

_Tercero, VI LA ÚLTIMA DE HP y me gustó, sobre todo por la parte de Lily y Snape (esa es mi parte favorita de toooda la saga), aunque me dio cosillas que no pusieran la historia de Dumbledore y la muerte de Ariana. Esa historia también es fabulosa.__ ¿No les parece?_

_Cuarto,__ les imploro lectores sin cuenta que si quieren que les responda algo específico o tienen dudas, inquietudes, lo que sea, se hagan una cuenta porque de otro modo no podré responderles :( por favoooor pleeeeeaaaase s'il vous plaaaaaiiit etc, etc jaja_

_Quinto,__ entren al blog www . rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com para que vean un video de fabiana sobre el fic y fanarts de talentosas lectoras._ _Le estoy suplicando a Fabiana que haga videos sobre las otras parejas pero dice que le da flojera buscar los clips. Abro convocatorias para quienes quieran hacerlo. Y Nonsense, vi los videos que mandaste! amo a tom felton! muchas gracias por compartirlos  
_

_Sexto, aquí tienen el tan esperado capítulo, larguísimo, y bueno, cuando lo lean se darán cuenta de por qué me costó tanto escribirlo. Pasan cosas que, aunque no lo parezcan, son fundamentales para la trama. Ojalá les guste! me despido como una queridísima lectora a quien siempre imito con su despedida porque me parece genial: love and rockets!_**  
**

**Capítulo XXIII**

**La bestia dormida  
**

**1.- **

Rose perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio durante varios segundos. No supo cuándo, por ejemplo, Aarón salió corriendo del lobby; tampoco en qué momento la bruja que trajo aquella fatídica noticia se desvaneció tras él. Solo podía escuchar como un eco persistente dentro de su cabeza las palabras que habían causado todo ese desfase: "Lo han matado". Eso y nada más.

Cuando por fin, abruptamente, emergió de ese estado vacío, hueco, como de shock en el que todo parecía haberse congelado frente a ella, un pequeño gemido salió de entre sus labios. Inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la boca. Scorpius, quien había permanecido paralizado también, clavó sus ojos grises en la pelirroja. Rose temblaba de pies a cabeza como si le hubiesen echado encima un balde de agua helada. Era evidente que estaba conmocionada.

Sin embargo, ni una sola lágrima aparecía por las comisuras de sus ojos azules.

El slytherin caminó hacia Rose y la tomó con delicadeza por el brazo, conduciéndola hacia uno de los sillones del lobby. La sentó, y luego se sentó él. Las ideas dentro de la cabeza de Scorpius se chocaban unas contra otras sin orden, sin una coherencia que pudiera guiarlo a decir algo propicio. La realidad era única e irremediable: Gothias había muerto. Y no solo eso, las palabras de la bruja de la Orden habían sido claras: "lo han matado". Scorpius apretó los puños. No podía creer que el anciano con quien había cenado la noche anterior, ese de temple fuerte y sabio, de humor loable, de ojos pacíficos, estuviese muerto. No podía creer que un miembro de la Orden de Merlín hubiese sido asesinado.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, demasiado impactados por la noticia como para asimilarla del todo. Solo levantaron la mirada cuando Ásban y Rizieri entraron a paso frenético por la puerta del lobby seguidos por cinco oficiales menores de la Orden.

-Registren el lugar.- ordenó Rizieri.

Los oficiales se dispersaron por la casona inmediatamente con varitas en mano. Ásban clavó sus ojos en Rose y en Scorpius, y la pelirroja sintió que era la primera vez que el mago la veía directamente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Están bien?- les preguntó. – Ha sucedido algo…

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Scorpius. – Una bruja vino a darle la noticia a Aarón, y él estaba con nosotros.

Rizieri clavó sus ojos duros como piedras en ellos.

-Hasta que la isla sea evacuada, permanecerán con nosotros.- dijo el mago en un tono severo y autoritario. – Tenemos el deber de protegerlos.

-¿Protegernos?- preguntó Rose, en una voz casi inaudible.

Rizieri la miró a los ojos.

-Gothias Gozembach ha sido asesinado.- dijo en un tono amargo y a la vez duro. – No sabemos cómo, ni quién lo ha hecho, mucho menos sus intenciones. Uno de ustedes va a ser el próximo miembro de la Orden. Es lógico pensar que tanto ustedes, como nosotros, corremos peligro.

-Hay que cerrar la isla.- dijo Ásban a Rizieri. – Solo quedaremos nosotros, el señor Malfoy y la señorita Weasley. Es la única forma de estar seguros.

-Fue alguien dentro de la Orden.- dijo Scorpius, interviniendo, y todos enfocaron su mirada en él. – Quien asesinó a Gothias fue alguien dentro de la Orden.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

-Ustedes dijeron que solo trabajadores de la Orden estaban alojados en la isla…- murmuró. – Nadie más tenía permiso de entrada…por lo tanto…

- No lo sabemos con seguridad.- dijo Ásban, otra vez evitando mirar a Rose. – Alguien pudo burlar las seguridades y llegar a la isla.

Scorpius dio un paso hacia delante.

- Pero es posible que haya sido alguien de la Orden.- insistió el rubio.

Rizieri lo miró con dureza.

- No descartamos esa posibilidad.- dijo el mago. – Aunque es terrible tener que considerar que una de las personas con las que trabajamos codo a codo pudo ser capaz de hacer esto.

Rose miró a Rizieri directamente a los ojos con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Cómo..?- preguntó, armándose de valor. - ¿Cómo lo mataron?

- Pregunta demasiado, señorita Weasley.- dijo Ásban de forma cortante.

La pelirroja se sonrojó intensamente, pero Rizieri intervino:

- No, está bien que ella pregunte, Ásban.- dijo el mago y luego miró a los campeones. – Uno de ellos va a ser un miembro de la Orden de Merlín; es mejor que vayan acostumbrándose a entrometerse en nuestros asuntos. Pronto serán parte de todos ellos.- Rizieri miró a Rose. En sus ojos estaba pintado un enorme pesar que intentaba ocultar con la inexpresividad de su rostro. – Fue envenenado. Al parecer, durante el banquete.

Rose bajó la mirada, perturbada por la idea de que mientras comían la noche anterior, conversando y riendo, Gothias se llevaba a la boca aquello que acabaría con su vida. Scorpius tragó saliva. Rizieri continuó:

- El veneno hizo efecto en la madrugada, mientras Gothias dormía.- dijo el mago. – Earlena está haciendo las investigaciones sobre el tipo de veneno que fue empleado. Quizá nos dé una pista de quién pudo haberlo colocado en la comida o bebida de Gothias.

- ¿Hablaron con los cocineros?- preguntó Scorpius. – Ellos tienen que saber algo.

- Han sido víctimas del hechizo Obliviate.- dijo Ásban, apretando los labios y adquiriendo un rictus afectado. – La mayoría ha perdido la razón.

Los oficiales menores con túnicas celestes que se habían dispersado por la casona regresaron y se unificaron en una línea, como un pequeño ejército.

- Todo en orden.- dijo uno de los oficiales. – La Casa Annubin está limpia.

- Coloquen el hechizo protector en los alrededores.- ordenó Ásban.

Los oficiales asintieron y volvieron a disgregarse. Por la puerta del lobby entró Earlena, seguida por dos brujas que parecían ser oficiales menores también.

- La isla está siendo evacuada y el Ministerio ha sido informado.- dijo la bruja. Rose notó que sus ojos estaban de un azul océanico, triste, acuoso. – Los medios de comunicación se han enterado de todo y quieren llegar a la isla.

- Eso no puede suceder de ninguna manera.- dijo Rizieri, furioso. – No permitiré que se desarrolle un escándalo mediático.

- He sellado las entradas y he colocado guardias en cada una de ellas. No hay forma de que alguien entre a esta isla.- dijo Earlena, y luego miró a Scorpius y a Rose. – Sus padres se han comunicado con nosotros y quieren sacarlos de aquí.

- ¿Qué?- soltaron los dos al unísono. Scorpius hizo una pausa, y al notar que Rose no continuó, tomó la palabra: - La competencia…

Earlena suspiró y miró rápidamente a Ásban y a Rizieri, como verificando que tenía su aprobación para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Luego, miró a Scorpius y a Rose.

- Les he dicho a sus padres que les consultaría, y que quedaría en sus manos la decisión de regresar.- dijo ella. – Pero voy a ser sincera: quien decida volver, habrá desertado la competencia.

Rose y Scorpius contuvieron la respiración: "desertar", aquella palabra jamás había sonado tan horrible.

- Necesitamos que comprendan una cosa.- dijo Rizieri, tomando la palabra. – Desde el momento en el que fueron escogidos y decidieron tomar parte de esta competencia, optaron por el camino de la adultez. La niñez, la juventud, ha quedado atrás. Su edad puede ser la de la adolescencia, pero la responsabilidad que han asumido implica que renuncian a esa etapa de sus vidas. Jamás planeamos que se diera ésta terrible situación….pero…quizás es mejor que lo sepan desde ahora: ser miembro de la Orden es enfrentarse a esto, y cosas mucho peores. Si veían esta competencia como un juego, como un concurso infantil, es hora de que abran los ojos. – Rizieri empezó a caminar alrededor de Scorpius y Rose, cercándolos y clavando sus ojos en ellos como puñales. - ¿Quieren ser tratados como adultos? Pues así serán tratados: el mundo mágico está en crisis, y eso todo quien tenga más de dos dedos de cerebro lo sabe. A pesar de los engaños de El Profeta, está claro que la situación está color de hormiga. Earlena, Ásban, Gothias y yo hemos tenido que trabajar arduamente durante los últimos meses para intentar lograr un diálogo con el mundo muggle; diálogo que ha sido rechazado y hasta el día de hoy continúa siéndolo. Los asesinatos y las agresiones de los muggles contra nosotros han sido casos aislados, pero políticamente los muggles nos rechazan porque nos temen. Y el temor es el inicio de las peores enemistades. – Rizieri se detuvo junto a Rose. – No hay tiempo para debilidades. Estamos desalojando la isla para mayor seguridad, pero la competencia no puede ser detenida, mucho menos ahora.

Earlena miró a Scorpius y a Rose con firmeza.

- El asesinato de Gothias es un ataque directo contra la Orden, y la Orden es el organismo que sostiene el mundo mágico. Si la Orden de Merlín es mostrada como una institución débil, el pánico crecerá como un Tsunami incontenible. ¿Lo entienden? La Orden no puede estar sin una de sus cabezas.

- La competencia continuará.- dijo Ásban. – Aún más fuerte que nunca. Si es necesario, acortaremos el tiempo de preparación para las pruebas. Sin Gothias, a la Orden le urge que uno de ustedes tome el lugar que le corresponde.

Rizieri caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Earlena.

- Por eso,- les dijo. – nadie va a detenerlos. Pero si deciden marcharse, sepan que no estarán más dentro de la competencia.

Rose tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Scorpius se mantuvo inmóvil, pero sereno, como si no hubiese duda alguna en él.

- Dígale, por favor, a mis padres…- dijo la pelirroja, mirando a Earlena. – que he decidido quedarme y servir a la Orden.

Earlena asintió y miró a Scorpius.

- ¿Quieres que les diga algo a los tuyos?- le preguntó.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Ellos ya saben que no iré.- dijo el slytherin. – Me conocen.

Rizieri miró a Ásban.

- Te dije que no tendríamos desertores.- dijo el mago. – Merlín nunca se equivoca.

Ásban miró a Rose y ella sintió una corriente fría e incómoda recorriéndole la nuca.

- A veces desearía que se equivocara.- murmuró el mago a Rizieri, sin despegar los ojos de Rose.

Los oficiales volvieron a entrar al lobby. Rizieri los observó y los apuntó con su dedo índice.

- Ustedes…- les dijo. – Se quedarán aquí con los campeones, y los protegerán, con su vida si es necesario. ¿Entendido?

Los oficiales asintieron al unísono y se llevaron la mano derecha al corazón, donde descansaba el emblema de la Orden sobre su túnica.

- Volveremos cuando la isla haya sido evacuada para ponerlos al tanto.- dijo Ásban. – Entonces podrán empezar a prepararse para la tercera prueba.

- Pero…- soltó Scorpius sin poder acabar porque Rizieri, Earlena y Ásban se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

En cuestión de segundos desaparecieron.

**2.-**

- Alex…

- Solo estoy pidiendo que me ayudes en runas, no entiendo por qué te haces de rogar.- dijo Alexander Nott, mientras caminaba al lado de Megara por los campos de Hogwarts.

- Porque no necesitas me ayuda en esa materia.- dijo la morena, entornando los ojos. – Ni en ninguna, de hecho.

- Claro que la necesito.

- Farsante.- dijo ella, mirándolo con severidad.

Alexander se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Para qué estaría entonces pidiéndote ayuda?- le preguntó.

Megara se detuvo.

- Porque crees, tontamente, que así podrás pasar más tiempo conmigo y saber qué tal estoy llevando el asunto del quidditch.- dijo la morena. – Porque crees, estúpidamente, que en un momento de estudio podré explotar y entonces hablaré sobre lo mal que me siento contigo. Pero, el asunto es que, no me siento tan mal. Estoy bien. Es solo quiddich.

Alexander agudizó la mirada.

- Farsante.- le dijo esta vez él. – Mientes. Trata de engañar a alguien que no te conozca.

Megara se cruzó de brazos también.

- Alex, ¿por qué no mejor me tratas como siempre me has tratado y dejas de hacerme sentir como si estuviera lisiada o como si fuera digna de lástima?- dijo la morena. – Porque francamente, me tienes harta. Y no creas que sé que Scorpius está tras esta actitud insoportable tuya.

- Qué cabeza dura que eres.- le dijo el castaño. – Como quieras, de cualquier forma tengo otras cosas importantes qué hacer.

Megara levantó una ceja.

- Claro, como acostarte con todo lo que lleve una falda.

- Eso es una gran mentira.- dijo Alexander, frunciendo el ceño. – No me he acostado contigo.

Megara sonrió.

- Yo no cuento.- dijo la morena. – Nuestra relación es asexuada. Me refiero al resto de la población femenina.

- Sigue siendo mentira.- dijo Alexander. – Rose…

- Rose es de Scorpius.- dijo Megara.

- Ninguna chica Weasley o Potter ha estado en mi cama.- dijo el castaño. – Ni tampoco el resto de chicas serias en Hogwarts. Yo no me aprovecho de nadie.

Megara soltó una risa seca.

- Claro que no, tus gustos van por otro lado.- dijo la morena. – El día en que te fijes en una chica que no abra las piernas tan fácilmente, te enamorarás.

Alexander sonrió.

- No tengo ninguna prisa por llegar a esas instancias.- le dijo.

Entonces, sus ojos verdes se toparon con la figura de Lucy Weasley, quien caminaba con algunos libros en sus brazos hacia el otro lado del campo. Algunas chicas de Gryffindor la miraron despectivamente mientras pasaba, y tras intercambiar miradas entre ellas, la siguieron.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Alexander se evaporó inmediatamente.

- Me voy- le dijo a Megara atropelladamente. – Nos vemos.

Megara lo vio correr lejos de ella, y le gritó:

- ¡Eso! ¡Largo!- exclamó de forma burlona.- ¡Y no te quiero ver hasta la cena!

- Qué decidida.- dijo una voz atrás de ella.

Megara saltó y su cuaderno cayó al suelo. Al voltearse, otros ojos verdes aparecieron frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en las pupilas.

- Potter.- dijo la morena, llevándose una mano al corazón. – Casi me asesinas.

- No sería nuevo.- dijo el moreno. – Ya lo intenté una vez, por venganza, por quitarme mi snitch.

- Ja…ja…ja- soltó ella. – Muy gracioso.

Albus se agachó y recogió el cuaderno de Megara, entregándoselo en la mano.

- ¿No te parece extraño que estés hablándome en público?- le preguntó la morena. – Tu reputación puede peligrar conmigo.

Albus la miró como si no la entendiera, y luego sonrió.

- Lo dudo.- le dijo. – Mi reputación es bastante fuerte. Gracias por preocuparte por ella.

Megara entornó los ojos.

- La egocentría gryffindoriana tenía que salir en cualquier momento.- le dijo. – Lo sabía, no podías ser tan perfecto.

- Nadie es perfecto.- dijo Albus, empezando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Megara. – Solo quería decirte que vayas a la sección de deportes de la biblioteca. Busca un libro que se llama "Los mejores artículos de quidditch de la historia". Lee el número 765, de Gemina Zeller.

Megara frunció el ceño mientras lo vio alejarse. En el camino el moreno se topó con Agnes Brown; la chica se ruborizó intensamente. Megara arrugó la nariz.

Albus parecía tener bastantes admiradoras.

Metros más allá, Lucy se sentaba bajo su árbol favorito. Era un árbol frondoso que en ciertas estaciones mostraba flores amarillas. Estar bajo su sombra era agradable y fresco. Se acomodó y respiró el aroma de la naturaleza.

-¡Qué agradable!- soltó para sí misma.

Abrió un libro y empezó a leer; no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de chicas gryffindorianas caminaban hacia ella con un semblante poco amistoso. Tampoco pudo darse cuenta de ello en ningún momento, pues Alexander se abrió pasó entre el grupo y tras mirarlas amenazadoramente las paralizó. Luego, el slytherin caminó hacia la hufflepuf, y se sentó frente a ella en el césped.

- ¡Hey!- dijo Lucy, sonriéndole. – Hola.

- Hola.- respondió Alexander con una expresión seria. – Lucy, tienes que estar más atenta a lo que pasa a tu alrededor. No puedes, en tu situación, seguir caminando por el colegio como si fuera tu casa.

Lucy lo miró con confusión y cerró el libro que estaba en sus manos.

- No entiendo…- le dijo.

- Que…- pero Alexander se detuvo. El rostro de Lucy le pareció tan despreocupado, tan alegre, tan diferente a la aflicción que la había invadido tras el ataque pasado, que no tuvo valor para decirle que probablemente había estado a punto de sufrir uno nuevo. – Nada. Olvídalo.

Lucy lo miró, preocupada.

- ¿Estás molesto por lo que te dije en el desayuno?- le preguntó. – Yo..siento haberme entrometido. Te prometo que no pienso volver a tocarte el tema de tu relación con Scorpius.

Alexander abrió la boca, a punto de aclarar de una vez por todas que era bien macho y le gustaban las mujeres hasta la locura, pero entonces recordó a Rose: debía haber una razón para que la pelirroja hubiese mentido así. No podía delatarla antes de saber cuál era esa razón.

- No estoy molesto.- le dijo el castaño, desviando la mirada y con gran dificultad. Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que su orgullo masculino le hiciese poner en problemas a Rose. - ¿Qué lees?

- No leo.- le dijo la pelinaranja. – Veo.

Alexander frunció el ceño y Lucy abrió el libro para que él pudiera ver su contenido. Allí estaba una gran variedad de imágenes de pinturas y grabados. Era un libro de arte. El slytherin sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. Aquello había sido inesperado.

- Debes ser la única chica que tome libros de arte de la biblioteca.

Lucy rió.

- No lo creo.- le dijo.

- Yo sí.- afirmó Alexander. – Al menos las chicas que yo conozco no se interesan por eso. Es decir, o les gusta leer, o no les gusta nada inteligente en lo absoluto.

- En realidad no soy muy inteligente.- dijo Lucy, meditándolo. – Me cuesta muchísimo tener notas aceptables en la mayoría de las materias. Ver imágenes es algo fácil, no denota inteligencia.

Alexander la observó detenidamente. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que admitía sus deficiencias con tanta sinceridad. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

- Creo que requiere inteligencia saber y reconocer qué es lo que se nos complica.- dijo el castaño, y luego sonrió. – Además, te equivocas: ver requiere gran esfuerzo.

- Debes estar bromeando.- dijo Lucy, sonriendo. – Te estoy viendo en este momento y no me cuesta nada hacerlo.

Alexander se acercó más a Lucy y se acomodó en el césped.

- Ver, realmente ver, es complejo.- dijo el castaño. – Por ejemplo, yo te he visto desde que entramos a Hogwarts. Pero nunca te he mirado realmente. – los ojos de Alexander recorrieron el rostro de Lucy con detenimiento. – No había notado cuántas pecas rodean tu nariz y tus mejillas, ni la forma arqueada de tus cejas, ni tus pestañas largas y claras. – sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en los labios de la hufflepuff, y quedó prendido de ellos.- Tampoco había notado que tus labios tienen la forma de un corazón… y que tienen la tonalidad de un durazno.

Lucy se llevó la mano a los labios.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella.

- Sí.- dijo Alexander, emergiendo de su abstracción y sonriendo. – Eso solo lo he logrado ver ahora, que en verdad te estoy viendo; ahora que pongo toda mi atención en ti.

Lucy pareció reflexionar.

- Bueno, tienes razón. Ver no es tan sencillo como pensé.- dijo la pelinaranja. – Pero no veo que tenga que ver todo eso con mi intelecto.

Alexander se aflojó la corbata.

- Tu ves las cosas, Lucy. En verdad las ves.- le dijo el slytherin, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Por eso encuentras belleza y placer al ver obras de arte; porque puedes ver lo que hay en ellas…lo que la mayoría no puede.

Lucy lo miró dubitativamente.

- ¿Y cómo puedes saber que en verdad veo todo lo que dices?- le preguntó.

Alexander se puso de pie.

- Porque vi tu cuaderno.- le dijo. – Y alguien que puede dibujar así, tiene que ver el mundo de una forma más profunda que los demás.

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente al recordar que el castaño había visto sus dibujos. Avergonzada desvió la mirada. Alexander sonrió.

- Deberías mostrar tus dibujos.- le dijo. – Son buenos.

La mirada de Lucy se entristeció.

- Ben los vio una vez.- le dijo. – Y dijo que no tenían sentido.

- Con todo respeto,- dijo Alexander, cruzándose de brazos. – Wilson es un idiota.

Y con esto, el castaño se dispuso a irse, pero vio metros más allá a un grupo de chicos y chicas de Ravenclaw de tercer año que observaban a Lucy con displicencia. Automáticamente retrocedió y volvió a sentarse frente a la pelinaranja, suspirando, y dando por perdida la siguiente hora de su vida.

- ¿Te importa si me quedo un rato?- le preguntó.

Lucy sonrió.

- No.- le dijo. – Para nada.

**3.-**

Rose suspiró y miró a Scorpius. Llevaban tres horas sentados en los sillones del lobby, ninguno de los dos con muchos ánimos de intercambiar palabras, sumergidos en sus propias meditaciones. Tras el impacto inicial, Rose se había calmado y ahora podía pensar con mayor claridad: se sentía apenada por Aarón, a quien no podía ver y que seguramente debía estar pasando por un momento muy duro. Hubiera querido decirle cuánto lo sentía, pero estaba atrapada en aquella casona y era tanto imposible como insensato salir. Quería que alguien llegara y al menos les diera alguna información.

Ya habían esperado demasiado.

- Se va a desatar otra crisis en el mundo mágico.- dijo Scorpius en voz alta. - ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Rose asintió, preocupada.

- Nunca ha pasado algo semejante.- dijo la pelirroja. – Que la Orden se quede sin una de sus cabezas.

Scorpius perdió la mirada en un espacio vacío.

- La presión sobre nosotros va a ser más fuerte que nunca. – le dijo.

Rose lo miró y tragó saliva. El slytherin tenía razón: ahora más que nunca la tensión de la competencia se intensificaría. Cerró los ojos. Scorpius continuó:

- Rizieri tiene razón.- dijo el rubio. – Esto ya no es más un juego. Ya no es más solo una competencia entre tú y yo. Se trata del futuro del mundo mágico. Se trata de establecer orden, de crear confianza en el organismo creado por Merlín.

Rose abrió los ojos.

- Es penoso que haya tenido que morir alguien para que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que pesa sobre nuestros hombros.- dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius miró a Rose de repente, con firmeza y determinación.

- La pregunta es quién de los dos podrá con ese peso, y quién se dejará aplastar por él.

Rose le sostuvo la mirada, y pudo adivinar en ella cierto mensaje escondido.

- Aún crees que soy demasiado débil para esto, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, dolida.

Scorpius cortó el contacto visual y miró al techo, descansando su cabeza contra el respaldar del sillón.

- Tengo que admitir que por un momento temí que desertaras.- le dijo el rubio. – Estabas tan afectada, podía sentirte… tan insegura de ti misma, que pensé que renunciarías.

Rose elevó el mentón, ofendida, y aunque sus ojos se humedecieron no pareció estar tentada a llorar en lo absoluto.

- Ya no me afecta el cómo me veas, Scorpius.- le dijo. – Si piensas que voy a ceder…que me voy a rendir sin pelear, te equivocas.

- Yo no quiero que te rindas.- le dijo el rubio, mirándola a los ojos, con sinceridad. – Quiero que me lo hagas difícil, Rose, tal y como me lo has hecho hasta ahora, a tu modo.- Scorpius se puso de pie. – Pero quiero que veas lo que yo veo en ti. Me gustaría que pudieras verte como yo te veo.

- Yo sé cómo me ves- le dijo Rose en un tono lleno de resentimiento. – Me lo has dicho ya: mimada, consentida, apegada a las normas pero a la vez inescrupulosa, poco arriesgada, débil…

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad.

- Rose, he dejado de verte de ese modo desde hace mucho tiempo, eres tú quien sigue viéndose a sí misma de esa manera.- le dijo el rubio, elevando la voz. Estaba claramente enojado. – No tienes idea de lo que significas para mí, porque tu inseguridad no te deja verlo.

Rose se puso de pie de forma desafiante.

- ¿Y qué es lo que significo para ti si se puede saber?- le preguntó, molesta. Algunos rizos saltaron de su lazo – Porque perdóname si estoy confundida al respecto, pero hasta el día de hoy solo me has utilizado a tu conveniencia y me has hecho sentir insignificante. Incluso después de….

- ¿Después de qué?- le preguntó Scorpius, desafiándola también. Rose se quedó petrificada, en silencio. Él la miró con dureza. – Ten el valor para terminar lo que empiezas.

Rose tragó saliva y su rostro se enrojeció.

- Después de aquella vez en el tren….- le dijo. – Y ayer por la noche…- se armó de valor para continuar. – No dices nada, nunca dices nada. Solo tomas y ya, como si yo no fuera una persona…como si…

- Pues no sentí mucha resistencia de tu parte todas las veces en las que tomé algo de ti.- le soltó él.

Rose lo miró entre furiosa y dolida. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? ¿Es que acaso para él todo era un juego?

- No tienes idea de lo que esto ha sido para mí.- dijo Rose, con la voz quebradiza.

Scorpius sintió la sangre hervir. ¿A qué estaba jugando Rose? Se le entregaba con la mayor facilidad y luego salía con Aarón temprano por la mañana, quién sabía a dónde. Hasta ese momento había olvidado el hecho de que los había visto llegar juntos. Rose lo señalaba y lo acusaba de usarla, pero era él quien la buscaba, era él quien había pisado su orgullo más veces de las que podía contar diciéndole que la necesitaba. De Rose no había recibido más que reclamos y peleas desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Ella le exigía palabras, pero era ella quien no las pronunciaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el primero decirlas? Desde lo sucedido en el tren, su relación se había vuelto más complicada de lo normal, y no era por su causa.

- ¿Crees que para mí ha sido fácil?- dijo Scorpius, furioso. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido considerablemente. - ¿Crees que eres la única que tiene dudas o que no sabe qué está pasando? Así como te desagrada estar acostándote con un Malfoy, a mí no me agrada más hacerlo con una Weasley.

Los ojos de Rose se inundaron de lágrimas notablemente y, por primera vez, pareció estar a punto de llorar. Miró a Scorpius, absolutamente dolida, y luego desvió la mirada. El rubio sintió un peso insoportable, como si alguien le apretara el pecho. No eran sentimientos ajenos; eran los suyos. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no soportaba ver a Rose afectada, mucho menos por algo que él hubiese dicho.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la pelirroja se dispuso a subir las escaleras del lobby. Scorpius se lo impidió, interponiéndose en su camino.

- Por favor, déjame pasar…- dijo Rose, en un tono débil. – Dejémoslo así…

- No.- dijo Scorpius. – Es hora de que hablemos de una buena vez.

Rose lo miró con rabia.

- Scorpius.- le dijo. – No quiero escucharte otra vez decir que te desagrado. Ya no más.

Scorpius la tomó por los hombros.

- Lo que dije fue una idiotez.- le dijo, y tragó saliva. – Olvídalo. No es cierto.

Rose lo miró entre sorprendida e incrédula. En su cabeza todo daba vueltas.

- Si vas a decirme que son los anillos los que nos forzan a estar juntos…

- No.- dijo Scorpius. Sus ojos metálicos estaban clavados como dagas en ella. – Lo que quiero es que por primera vez me digas qué es lo que sientes.

Rose contuvo la respiración; su corazón empezó a latir desbocado dentro de su pecho y entreabrió los labios. Los ojos de Scorpius la penetraban, y podía claramente percibir cómo él adivinaba todo lo que ella no era capaz de decir.

- Te conozco mejor que nadie.- dijo el rubio bajando el tono de su voz, volviéndolo más íntimo pero firme. – No habrías permitido que te tocara si no sintieras algo por mí, aunque fuera lo más mínimo…

- Scorpius…por favor…- le suplicó ella.

Él se acercó más a ella.

-Al parecer tendré que ser yo quien hable primero. - le dijo el rubio, mirándola con profundidad e ignorando su petición. – ¿Quieres palabras? Quieres que te diga que de un tiempo hasta ahora no puedo sentirme del todo bien si estás lejos, que me he acostumbrado a sentirte al punto de que a veces creo que tus sentimientos son los míos;- Scorpius llevó su mano a la mejilla de Rose, acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos.- …que solo rozarte me hace perderme a mí mismo…- Rose sintió una corriente invadiéndola de pies a cabeza. - … que te has metido en mí…y ya no recuerdo cómo era antes cuando no estabas.- Scorpius se cortó a sí mismo. Parecía aturdido. - Bien, lo he dicho. Espero haber satisfecho tu necesidad de palabras.

Rose lo miró sin aliento, sonrojada, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. El rubio estaba tan cerca de ella que sus narices casi se rozaban. Rose sentía como si él le estuviera absorbiendo todo el aire hasta dejarla vacía y débil, como una marioneta.

- Pueden ser los anillos.- dijo ella, con suavidad, recordándose a sí misma que los sentimientos de Scorpius habían comenzado después de que los anillos habían empezado a mostrar efectos secundarios. – Lo que sentimos….puede ser en realidad lo que sienten Merlín y Morgana.

- Puede.- admitió Scorpius. – Pero también puede ser lo que nosotros sentimos. Y no puedes negarlo.

Rose volteó el rostro y Scorpius la tomó por la barbilla con delicadeza, forzándola a mirarlo nuevamente.

- Lo intenté, Rose.- le dijo el slytherin. – Intenté hacer como si nada sucediera. Pero cada vez que lo intento, cada vez que trato de que nuestra relación vuelva a ser como antes de lo sucedido en el tren, termino humillándome como ayer, cuando me quedé como un imbécil frente a tu puerta, esperándote.

Rose soltó una ligera sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Humillarte?- le preguntó. – Tú nunca te humillas, Scorpius. Tu egocentrismo no te lo permite. Nunca sé qué es lo que piensas o lo que quieres.

- Yo tampoco sé lo que piensas o quieres.- le dijo él. – Tal vez debí ser explícito. Pero si en verdad necesitas que diga lo evidente, lo haré.

Rose sintió que en su interior todo se mezclaba. No logró sostenerle la mirada al rubio y sonrojada miró al suelo.

El slytherin continuó:

- Sea o no por lo de los anillos, ya no puedo controlarlo.- le dijo Scorpius. – Y tampoco quiero controlarlo más. Me niego a hacerlo. Es casi doloroso.

La pelirroja volvió a levantar la mirada. Sí, era cierto: cada vez que se tocaban y esa lujuria compartida se mezclaba en sus interiores, controlarse, reprimirlo, era tan difícil que se volvía casi doloroso.

- Por eso he tomado una decisión. - dijo el rubio, quemándola con la mirada. – No voy a restringirme más contigo. No lo voy a hacer porque es inútil. De ahora en adelante, sea lo que sea que existe entre tú y yo, va a continuar. Si no estás feliz con ello, puedes detenerme. No te voy a forzar a nada.

Rose entreabrió los labios y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero entonces el sonido de unos pasos los obligaron a separarse. El slytherin la soltó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, estableciendo una distancia prudente entre ellos, y Rose se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

Earlena entró la lobby.

- Lamento la demora.- les dijo. – La isla ya ha sido evacuada en su totalidad. Solo quedamos los miembros de la Orden y los oficiales menores.

Scorpius y Rose intercambiaron miradas y no les bastó decirse nada para entender lo que el otro pensaba: en los anillos. Era la primera vez que quedaban solos con Earlena, y si iban a preguntarle lo de los anillos, ese era el momento ideal. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada…

Earlena se adelantó:

- Antes de que se internen en el bosque, necesito hablar con ustedes.- les dijo la bruja. Su rostro era serio, y sus ojos se habían tornado de un violeta oscuro y misterioso. – Síganme.

La bruja dio media vuelta y caminó hacia un pasillo que quedaba junto a las escaleras por el que ni Rose ni Scorpius habían transitado jamás. Los dos intercambiaron breves miradas y luego la siguieron.

El pasillo era corto y terminaba en una puerta llana de madera. Earlena la abrió y entró con Rose y Scorpius a sus espaldas.

La estancia era de lo más parecido a una sala de reuniones. Había una mesa circular en el centro con unas sillas de respaldares altos y suntuosos, y unos cuantos porta estandartes en las esquinas de la habitación. Earlena se colocó frente a la mesa y dio media vuelta, mirando directamente a sus interlocutores.

- ¿De dónde sacaron los anillos que usaron en la cena de ayer?

Rose y Scorpius se paralizaron. Guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. Esa no era la pregunta que estaban esperando. Más que preguntas, habían esperado respuestas: que Earlena confesara ser quien colocó los anillos en el sobre. Sin embargo, la bruja parecía mirarlos con firmeza y solícito interés. Parecía, también, desconcertada. Scorpius notó que en sus ojos había aún algo de azul profundo alrededor de la pupila, y podría jurar que la bruja había estado llorando por el color rosáceo de sus párpados.

"Toda su vida trabajó con Gothias, debe ser un golpe fuerte saberlo muerto", pensó el rubio. No podía imaginar lo que sería para él que algo les sucediera a Megara o a Alexander. No lo soportaría.

- No tengo tiempo, ni tampoco paciencia así que respondan.- dijo la bruja, claramente molesta. - ¿De dónde sacaron esos anillos!

Scorpius miró brevemente a Rose.

- Ya se lo dijimos.- mintió, falseando una sonrisa. – Fue una apuesta y…

- Quiero la verdad. Basta de farsas.- dijo la bruja. Sus ojos se clavaron en Rose. – Espero que al menos tú tengas el valor de responder con sinceridad.

Rose respiró profundo y se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

- En realidad, esperábamos encontrar esa respuesta durante la cena de ayer.- confesó Rose. Scorpius dio un respingo, evidentemente en desacuerdo con que hubiese revelado la verdad. – Hace algún tiempo atrás, después de la primera prueba…a los dos nos entregaron dos sobres con las pistas para la siguiente prueba. Mi sobre fue diferente.

Earlena apoyó ambas manos en la mesa sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

- Quiero verlos. Pónganlos sobre la mesa.- les exigió.

Rose se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo, pero Scorpius la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca. Luego, sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de Earlena.

- No antes de que nos diga todo lo que sabe respecto a ellos. – dijo el slytherin.

- Lo que sé.- dijo Earlena como para sí misma y su rostro se iluminó. – Entonces no estoy equivocada ¡son los anillos de Avalon!

Scorpius pareció profundamente decepcionado. Miró a Earlena, esta vez bajando la guardia.

- Así que usted no los puso en el sobre de Rose.- comentó.

- No, por supuesto que no.- dijo Earlena, llevándose una mano a la frente. – Por Merlín, hasta ahora esos anillos solo habían sido vistos una vez, cuando supuestamente fueron encontrados. Creí que eran un mito, como la profecía de Morgana.

- Pero los reconoció al instante.- dijo Scorpius, mirándola con intriga.

- Claro que lo hice.- dijo Earlena. – Llevo más de la mitad de mi vida trabajando para la Orden, sé todo lo que se debe saber sobre Merlín y más. Jamás olvidaría esos anillos.

- Pero esto no tiene que ver con Merlín, sino con Morgana.- dijo Rose.

Earlena dio un respingo.

- Todo lo que tiene que ver con Morgana, tiene que ver con Merlín.- dijo la bruja. – Morgana La Fey fue durante muchos años mi foco de interés.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Scorpius.

- Por muchas razones que no acabaría de enumerar en este momento. – dijo Earlena. – Lo que necesito saber es cómo esos anillos llegaron a sus manos y por qué.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

- Es lo mismo que nosotros queremos saber.

Earlena caminó hacia ellos.

- Han usado los anillos eso me queda claro, se los vi puestos en la cena. ¿Qué facultades tienen? ¿cuáles son los poderes que albergan?- les preguntó con curiosidad, pero se detuvo de repente, menando la cabeza. – ¡No! Esperen, no me lo digan. Escúchenme: no se lo digan a nadie. Mientras menos personas estén involucradas en un secreto, menos riesgo se corre de que éste deje de serlo.- la bruja dio la vuelta y caminó por la habitación. – Quien les entregó esos anillos es una persona que tiene acceso a artefactos poderosos y que sabe no le pertenecen. Actúa por su cuenta, y su ventaja es que permanece en el anonimato. Los anillos fueron hechos por Morgana y temo que su finalidad no sea una destinada al bien. Quizás me estoy equivocando al pedirles que lo mantengan en secreto. Quizás deba decirles a Ásban y a Rizieri….

- ¡No!- exclamó Rose. – No puede hacer eso…- se sonrojó y bajó el tono de voz. – Si uno de ellos fue quien puso los anillos…lo negarán todo, y perderemos la única posibilidad de saber…

- Ásban, Rizieri y yo hemos trabajado juntos toda nuestra vida…- dijo Earlena, en un tono insondable. – Es difícil para mí creer que uno de ellos haya mantenido los anillos de Avalon ocultos durante tanto tiempo.- la bruja frunció el ceño. - ¿y por qué dárselos a ustedes? Por Merlín… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Scorpius suspiró.

- Los anillos vienen de alguien de la Orden.- dijo el rubio. – Solo alguien dentro de la institución pudo haberlos puesto en el sobre de Rose.

- Sin embargo, en la cena, nadie se sorprendió al ver que los usábamos en público. Solo usted.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Sí, creí ser la única en reconocerlos.- dijo Earlena, pensativa. – Pero eso no significa nada. Rizieri ha llevado a cabo tareas de espionaje infiltrándose en organizaciones oscuras y haciéndoles creer a todos que pertenece a ellas, y Ásban es tan inexpresivo como una estatua. Si uno de ellos quiso mentir, pudo haberlo hecho sin que ninguno se percatara de ello.

Earlena se apoyó en una pared y cerró los ojos.

- El solo pensar que uno de los dos pudo estar ocultándome algo tan importante….- la bruja parecía entre furiosa y decepcionada. - ¿Con qué fin darles los anillos? ¿qué poderes especiales tienen estos artefactos?

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- Aún los estamos descubriendo.- dijo ella.

Earlena meneó la cabeza.

- Tal vez, lo mejor sería que no los usaran más.- dijo la bruja.

- No podemos hacer eso.- le dijo Scorpius. – Créanos; la situación nos lo impide.

Earlena hundió las manos en su túnica.

- Bien. Debemos proceder con extrema cautela.- dijo la bruja. – Hay algo que es evidente: alguien dentro de la Orden tiene planes para ustedes al haberles entregado esos anillos. ¿Cuáles son esos planes? No lo sé. Quizás los estoy poniendo en riesgo al permitir que sigan en poder de los anillos…pero si los tomo, probablemente me sean arrebatados; y estoy empezando a temer que la muerte de Gothias esté relacionada con esto. – las manos de Earlena temblaron. – Por ahora, el único lugar seguro de los anillos es en sus manos. No hay otra opción.

- Los poderes de los anillos…- comenzó Rose.

- Lo que sea que hayan averiguado, es mejor que yo no lo sepa.- dijo Earlena, con firmeza – Es mejor que por ahora, nadie lo sepa más que ustedes. Voy a indagar en el asunto, y voy a descubrir quién puso esos anillos en sus manos. – la bruja los miró directamente. – Mientras tanto no confíen en nadie, ni siquiera en mí. Algo grave está sucediendo en las sombras de la Orden, puedo sentirlo. Y todos estamos en riesgo.

Rose tragó saliva. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en Earlena.

- ¿Cree usted que la persona que puso los anillos en mi sobre… es la misma que asesinó a Gothias?

Los ojos de Earlena volvieron a pintarse de un azul marino, oscuro, triste y tempestuoso.

- No lo sé.- dijo en un tono débil. – No lo sé.

**4.-**

Lysander estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, estudiando junto a Emiliana Weiss, Robert Lore y Xavier Adams, ravenclaws de su mismo año. Estaba concentrado en sus cálculos cuando levantó momentáneamente la mirada y vio a Roxanne sentarse en una mesa diagonal a la suya junto a Dominique. Sus ojos celestes se quedaron prendidos de ella y sus labios se entreabieron cuando la morena cruzó las piernas y un centímetro de su falda se elevó, mostrando las piernas que lo hacían delirar.

Lysander, ¿me puedes explicar cómo calcular el nivel de aceite vegetal que debe colocarse en la poción?- preguntó Emiliana, rascándose la cabeza. – No importa cuántas veces lo haga, me sale mal.

- Claro.- dijo el rubio, sin mirarla. – Es fácil.

Lysander se acercó más a Emiliana, aún con sus ojos celestes clavados en Roxanne. La morena parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia aún, y abría un libro con gran interés.

Dominique, mientras remojaba la punta de su pluma en el tintero, vio al ravenclaw y sonrió.

- Roxy.- dijo la rubia. – Tu novio parece haber perdido su interés por los estudios.

Roxanne frunció el ceño, confundida, y luego giró su rostro a la derecha y a la izquierda, buscando a Lysander con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, sus ojos oscuros se mezclaron con los celestes, intensos, del rubio. Algo en su interior se estremeció y esbozó una media sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro. Dominique suspiró.

- ¿No vas a ir a saludarlo?- le preguntó.

- Estoy estudiando, Dom.- dijo Roxanne. – Y él también. Ya habrá tiempo para que estemos juntos.

Domenique se encogió de hombros.

- Él no parece tener tu autocontrol- dijo la rubia. – Al menos cambiémonos de mesa. Me está poniendo nerviosa la forma en la que te mira.

Roxanne entornó los ojos.

- Mira, no voy a ser la clase de chica que hace a un lado los estudios porque solo anda pensando en corazones.- dijo la morena. – Tampoco voy a permitir que Lysander se convierta en esa clase de chico. Somos ravenclaws. Cuando hay que estudiar, hay que estudiar.

Dominique asintió.

- ¿Y Fred? Nunca me contaste qué dijo al respecto.- dijo la rubia.

- Suspiró y dijo "qué alivio, pensé que tu primer novio sería un imbécil.", ¿lindo hermano no?

Dominique rió por lo bajo.

Megara pasó de largo por las mesas en donde estudiaban los ravenclaws y siguió directo a la sección de deportes. Estaba aburrida y tras terminar con las tareas que había dejado acumuladas a lo largo del mes, optó por ir a revisar lo que Albus le había sugerido. Aún no entendía muy bien por qué sentía tanta curiosidad, pero estaba segura de que si resultaba ser una pérdida de tiempo ella misma se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

"Más te vale que sea algo bueno, Potter", pensó mientras buscaba en la sección de quidditch el libro que el gryffindor le había señalado. Pensó, mientras lo buscaba, en el próximo partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y se sintió triste. Automáticamente menó la cabeza y se arregló el cerquillo. "No seas tonta", se dijo a sí misma. "El quidditch es un deporte, nada más", continuó diciéndose "es un deporte para idiotas".

Entonces, lo encontró. El libro "Los mejores artículos de quidditch de la historia" era de un enorme tomo que ocupaba gran parte de la estantería. Con dificultad logró sacarlo y dejarlo caer sobre una se las mesas con un sonido seco. Miró a su alrededor, algo avergonzada por el ruido, pero luego entornó los ojos. "Al diablo", pensó. Odiaba la biblioteca. El silencio le resultaba perturbador.

Con algo de hastío buscó la página 765 y estornudó por el polvo que se levantaba de las páginas. Cuando la encontró, empezó a leer:

"_Yo y el Quidditch_

_Por: Gemina Zeller"_

Al principio de la lectura, Megara se sintió aburrida e irritada por la narración de aquella autora. Le pareció que escribía sobre su vida como si a alguien le importara demasiado. Gemina Zeller empezaba por narrar cómo desde niña su vida estuvo, de una u otra forma, ligada al Quidditch. Era un relato que parecía ir por los caminos de la proyección imaginaria del típico "estoy destinada a…", cosa que Megara repudiaba. Le recordaba a las clases de adivinación –detestaba esa materia-, ese absurdo de creer que una persona nace con facultades especiales y que el universo, el cosmos o lo que fuere, se encargaba de colocarla en las situaciones propicias para que estas facultades se desarrollaran. Encontraba todo ese parloteo como una muestra de egocentrismo que francamente la aburrían.

Sin embargo, conforme fue avanzando en la lectura, el texto cambió radicalmente para despertar su total atención: _"…todo parecía indicar que el Quidditch sería mi profesión, que estaba destinada a convertirme en una gran jugadora, en la mejor; hasta que no pude jugar nunca más." _Megara paró la lectura por unos segundos, indignada: ¿la había mandado Albus a leer un libro sobre una jugadora frustrada? ¿es que en verdad estaba loco? Dio un respingo y se llevó la mano a la frente. No podía ser que creyera que ella necesitaba ese tipo de lecturas autoayuda en la que se sintiera identificada con las desgracias de otros. ¿Qué tan tonta la creía? Con molestia continuó la lectura y confirmó lo que pensaba: Gemina Zeller había tenido un penoso accidente con un hipogrifo y había perdido sus dos piernas.

- ¡Genial!- lanzó con sarcasmo. – Me mandó a leer el monólogo de una inválida-amputada. ¡Qué pertinente!

Megara cerró el libro, ofendida, y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa sin importarle incomodar a los alumnos que estudiaban a su alrededor con el ruido. Ni siquiera se molestó en colocar el libro en su lugar y salió a zancadas de la biblioteca.

- A alguien parecen no gustarle los libros.- comentó Dominique, por lo bajo, mientras veía a la slytherin salir furiosa por la puerta principal. – Una lástima.

Una vez afuera, Megara soltó un pequeño quejido de furia. ¿Quién se creía que era Albus Potter para tenerle lástima o psicoanalizarla? ¡Vamos que tenía suficiente con Alexander y Scorpius! Tontamente había creído que el moreno era diferente, pero se había equivocado por completo. Era otro chico más que creía que ella era una "damisela en peligro". ¡Por Merlín, era solo quidditch! ¡Un estúpido deporte que solo le gustaba a primates y descerebrados! Ni siquiera entendía cómo le había podido gustar en un principio. Era una suerte que hubiese tenido ese accidente. Ahora estaba segura de no tener que jugarlo nunca más.

Pronto, se entristeció…

Nunca más jugaría quidditch. Nunca.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió el llanto asomarse como una ola irreprimible; suave pero certera. Apoyó una mano contra la pared y cerró los ojos. "No llores, no llores, no llores, no llores", se repitió mentamente. Cerró los puños. "No llores, no llores". Respiró profundo. Abrió los ojos.

Recobró la calma.

Megara suspiró. Empezó a caminar.

La biblioteca quedó atrás.

**5.-**

- No puedo creer que no vayamos a estar en el funeral de Gothias.- dijo Earlena.

- Nuestro deber es permanecer aquí, con los campeones.- dijo Rizieri. – No podemos permitir que nada les suceda. Si Gothias estuviera vivo…

- No lo digas. Lo sabemos.- dijo Earlena. – Pero el asunto es que no lo está. No está vivo.

Rose, quien a pesar de la distancia podía escuchar a los magos y a la bruja, los miró de reojo. Todos estaban visiblemente descompuestos, cansados, agobiados por el estrés y por la pena. Ella y Scorpius caminaban a sus espaldas unos metros atrás, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque de la isla por un camino sinuoso. Tenían los anillos puestos. De vez en cuando podía ver los perfiles de los miembros de la Orden, y eso era suficiente para apreciar en sus expresiones lo preocupados que estaban.

- Hablé con Aarón antes de que dejara la isla.- dijo Ásban. – Le expliqué por qué no podemos estar en el funeral. Está muy afectado; no me atrevería a asegurar si en verdad me escuchó.

- Aarón no debe preocuparse.- dijo Rizieri. – Vamos a vengar la muerte de su padre. De eso, que no le quepa duda.

Ásban miró a Rizieri, y Rose pudo ver la dureza de su perfil.

- No estamos aquí para vengarnos. Somos miembros de la Orden. La venganza no es algo que defendamos. Defendemos la justicia.

- Además de ser miembro de la Orden, soy un hombre.- dijo Rizieri. El tono de su voz se volvió profundo. – Y Gothias era como mi hermano.- el mago miró de vuelta a Ásban. Sus ojos estaban decididos. – Lo siento, pero esta vez no podré hacer lo que me pides.

Earlena meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dicen los del Ministerio?- preguntó.

- Han empezado las investigaciones.- dijo Rizieri. – La Orden tiene vetado cualquier intento de inmiscuirse, dado que se cree que el asesino de Gothias está dentro de la Orden misma. – el mago suspiró. – De todos los que estuvieron en esta isla, puede ser cualquiera.

- No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte hasta que descubramos el porqué.- dijo Ásban. - ¿Por qué matar a un miembro de la Orden, y de todos, a Gothias, quien estaba a punto de jubilarse?

- Es fácil sospechar que para crear caos.- dijo Rizieri. – Debilitar nuestra imagen frente al mundo mágico.

- Pero la segunda parte de la pregunta se mantiene.- dijo Earlena. - ¿Por qué Gothias? ¿Por qué el que estaba a punto de jubilarse y no uno de nosotros?

Un silencio profundo se extendió durante algunos segundos. La voz sabia y grave de Ásban lo rompió:

- Creo que debemos volver a los escritos de Merlín.- dijo el mago. – A las instrucciones que nos dejó. Y no separarnos de esa línea.

- Hemos leído sus letras más de la mitad de nuestras vidas.- dijo Rizieri. – Entendemos muy bien las instrucciones que nos dejó.

Ásban negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que en realidad entendamos nada de lo que Merlín quiso decirnos.

Scorpius frunció ligeramente el ceño. Jamás se lo había preguntado pero, ¿existía en verdad un manual físico de la Orden, redactado por el mismo Merlín? De ser así, ¿qué instructivos contenía? Parecía ser que los únicos con el poder suficiente para leer esas palabras eran los miembros de la Orden. Si él ganaba la competencia, también podría leerlas.

Instintivamente recordó los sueños. Merlín en ellos, aún era joven y le faltaba mucho para convertirse en el líder que la historia proclamaba. Pero Scorpius sabía que él y Rose eran los únicos con el privilegio de ver el proceso de su transformación. Ahora que sabía de primera mano todo por lo que Merlín había pasado, se daba cuenta de que el mundo no tenía idea de lo dura que había sido la vida de Merlín, y tampoco le interesaba saber. Veían al mago como un ícono, un personaje fuerte e invencible, pero no como un ser humano. Merlín fue un ser humano; sentía, pensaba y actuaba como uno. Y la responsabilidad que cargó sobre sus hombros fue más grande que su espíritu. Aún así pudo con ésta.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Scorpius más admiraba a Merlín.

Justo frente a unos grandes robles cubiertos por manzanas los miembros de la Orden se detuvieron. Rose y Scorpius lo hicieron también, abruptamente. Rizieri dio media vuelta y los miró.

-"Solo hay victoria para quien aprenda a domar a la bestia"- dijo el mago. – Tienen tres días para transformarse en lo que deben y adquirir los conocimientos necesarios de la tribu en la que sean acogidos para domar a esa bestia. Además, deben saber que ha habido un cambio de planes: dadas las circunstancias, es mejor que los tres días se mantengan internados en el bosque. El plan inicial era que cada día regresaran a este punto antes del anochecer, pero no sabemos qué tan seguro sea.- sus ojos se oscurecieron. – Recuerden: antes del anochecer deben haber encontrado ya una tribu que los ampare. Si el sol se oculta y ustedes aún siguen dentro del bosque, solos, tal vez ni siquiera nosotros podamos salvarlos.

- De cualquier forma, el día de la prueba tendremos que internarnos por la noche en el bosque.- dijo Scorpius, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jean. – Para domar a la bestia; la bestia solo sale cuando el sol se pone.

- Así es.- dijo Ásban. – Pero el día de la prueba tendrán armas con las qué defenderse. Antes, no podrán sobrevivir.

- Un consejo, chicos.- dijo Earlena. Sus ojos se habían tornado grisáceos, como cubiertos por humo. – No pierdan tiempo: cuando entren al bosque, sepárense. Vayan en sentidos opuestos. De ese modo se asegurarán de encontrar tribus distintas.

Rose y Scorpius asintieron. Rizieri elevó la mano en el aire.

- Otro consejo.- les dijo. – No importa cuál sea la situación en la que estén; por nada del mundo desafíen a las tribus, mucho menos les muestren sus varitas. Ellos no las conocen, son tribus que han vivido generación tras generación en esta isla, apartados de los cambios modernos. Su manejo de la magia es arcaico. Desconfían y se sienten amenazados por artefactos de nuestra civilización.

- ¿No podemos usar nuestras varitas?- preguntó Rose, incrédula.

- Solo en caso de una extrema emergencia.- dijo Earlena. – Y aún así sería recomendable que no las usasen.

- Cuando estén con las tribus quizás entiendan que la magia no está en sus varitas, sino en ustedes mismos.- dijo Ásban. – Lamentablemente, gran parte de los magos y brujas de nuestra época lo han olvidado. Ustedes, no pueden darse ese lujo.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius asintieron y escondieron sus varitas en sus jeans sin mayor dificultad. Rizieri se hizo a un lado, mostrándoles la entrada al bosque.

- Buena suerte.- les dijo.

Rose y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas y, casi inmediatamente, caminaron hacia los árboles. Cuando empezaron a adentrarse por los robles y fueron dejando atrás las siluetas de Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban, la entrada del bosque se cerró por cientos de ramas que se entrelazaron unas con otras. Los dos se voltearon y vieron la luz fuerte del sol desvanecerse y volverse tenue, penetrando tan solo por entre las grandes hojas de las copas de los árboles que como una cúpula los cubrían del cielo. Durante algunos segundos todo se mantuvo el silencio. Ni Rose ni Scorpius se movieron de sus lugares. Miraban lo que los rodeaba con extrañeza y curiosidad. De repente, la gryffindoriana rompió el silencio:

- Bien.- dijo ella con algo de anticipación. – Supongo que es ahora cuando nos separamos.

Scorpius levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos azules de la pelirroja. Vio en ellos, claramente, cierto nerviosismo. No sabía decir si era debido a la prueba, o a que estaban solos.

- Trata de sobrevivir sin mí, ¿quieres?.- dijo el rubio.

Rose frunció el ceño levemente e ignoró el comentario del slytherin al verlo sonreír y cortar el contacto visual. Supo de inmediato que estaba jugando con ella; molestándola, como tanto le gustaba hacer. El rubio inspeccionó los alrededores con notable concentración, como si estuviera analizando el espacio en el que había sido lanzado. Rose sintió como si él se hubiese olvidado su presencia, y estuvo a punto de seguir su camino sin decir más cuando el slytherin, aún observando el bosque, habló:

- Rose.- le dijo Scorpius sin mirarla, pero algo en el tono de su voz se volvió íntimo y profundo. – Ten cuidado.

La pelirroja lo miró por unos segundos y pestañeó varias veces. El rostro del rubio era inexpresivo y sus ojos parecían interesados en el espacio y no ella; sin embargo, Rose podía sentirlo. Podía percibir una pequeña presión que se contraponía con el desinterés que mostraba. ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Esa preocupación genuina, auténtica, provenía de él, estaba segura. Era extraño, pero su corazón empezó a sentirse tibio, como si lo hubiesen cubierto con un abrigo suave y cálido. De sus labios escapó una respuesta inesperada:

- Tú también…ten cuidado.- le dijo con suavidad.

Scorpius volteó a verla. Sus ojos metálicos se mezclaron con los de ella y ambos sintieron una calidez extendiéndose en su interior. El slytherin esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Nos vemos en tres días.- le dijo.

Y con esto, dio media vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario, alejándose de ella. Rose solo empezó a moverse cuando la espalda del slytherin se volvió difusa entre las ramas de los árboles que se extendían por doquier. Solo entonces se volteó hacia su lado del camino.

Éste le pareció sinuoso y torcido.

**6.-**

- No.- dijo Alexander negando con la cabeza. – Debes calcular. Aritmancia es pura lógica matemáticas. Todos los ejercicios que tienes aquí están mal.

- Es lo que temía.- dijo Lucy, rascándose la cabeza. – Soy muy mala para las matemáticas…

Alexander la miró y notó que las mejillas de la hufflepuff estaban levemente sonrojadas. Sonrió.

- Te los corregiré, pero presta atención.- dijo el slytherin, volviendo a tomar una actitud seria. – O vas a reprobar.

Había pasado casi tres horas con Lucy bajo el roble en las afueras de Hogwarts. Desafortunadamente, los ravenclaws de tercero que había visto al medio día continuaban en su lugar, y de vez en cuando los miraban, decepcionados de que Lucy aún no estuviera sola. Alexander les devolvía miradas frías y amenazantes que lograban hacerlos voltear de inmediato, pero no era suficiente como para hacerlos retirarse. Con el fin de pasar el tiempo, había optado por ayudar a Lucy con sus tareas. Mientras le explicaba cómo realizar correctamente el cálculo de Aritmancia pensó en sus propios deberes; si los ravenclaws no se iban pronto, tendría que hacerlos durante la noche, lo cual significaba que bien podía olvidarse de los planes nocturnos que tenía con Evanna Dallas, una slytherin de su mismo año con la que de vez en cuando tenía uno que otro encuentro casual. Era lamentable, pero no podía permitir que Lucy volviera a ser atacada. Se lo había prometido a Scorpius, y después de haber visto a qué punto estaban victimizándola en Hogwarts, también se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

- Creo que entendí.- dijo Lucy, observando con atención su cuaderno cuando Alexander acabó su explicación. – Serías un buen profesor.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó el castaño, riendo. – No lo creo.

Lucy lo miró con profundidad.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gustaría serlo?- le preguntó. - ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando te gradúes?

Alexander se acostó en el césped y clavó sus ojos verdes en las hojas del roble que se mezclaban con el cielo.

- No sé, no lo he pensado demasiado.- dijo el slytherin.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Lucy.

- No lo sé, supongo que porque puedo hacer cualquier cosa.- dijo Alexander. – Soy heredero de una gran fortuna. No tengo que preocuparme de esas cosas.

Lucy encogió los labios y suspiró, cerrando su cuaderno.

- No se trata de preocuparte de nada.- dijo la pelinaranja. – Es solo…que imagino que no pasarás el resto de tu vida solo disfrutando de tu dinero.

- ¿Por qué no? Suena bastante bien.- dijo Alexander, sonriendo.

Lucy lo miró como si quisiera leerlo; como si fuera el libro más complicado que jamás hubiera tenido en frente y estuviera decidida a desentrañar su contenido.

- ¿Sabes qué creo?- le preguntó la pelinaranja.

- No, Lucy Lu. Dime.- dijo el slytherin, mucho más interesado en el cielo y en lo cómodo que era estar echado en el césped que en ella.

- Creo que eres bueno en todo, pero no te esfuerzas en nada.- dijo la pelinaranja. – Creo que eso te hace hacer las cosas bien, pero no de forma excelente. Creo que es el principio de la mediocridad.

Alexander la miró, escuchándola por primera vez. Curiosamente, se sintió algo ofendido por lo que la hufflepuff le había dicho, pero lo ocultó. Quiso refutárselo, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía; lo que ella decía tenía sentido.

- Puede ser.- admitió el castaño, frunciendo el ceño levemente. – Supongo que nunca lo había visto así.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

- Eres inteligente, ágil mentalmente, y en el cuadro de honor estás en el décimo puesto de nuestro año. Todo eso sin esforzarte.- dijo la hufflepuff. – Si te esforzaras, seguro hasta alcanzarías a Rose y a Scorpius. Yo no podría ni aunque me esforzara en ello.

- Eso es mentira.- dijo Alexander. – Todos pueden estar al tope de un cuadro de honor. Eso no demuestra nada.

- Lo que quiero decir es…- continuó Lucy, moviendo una mano en el aire, como si espantara la desviación del tema. – que debe haber algo que te apasione. Algo que te haga esforzarte. Tal vez el quidditch…

Alexander rió.

- ¿Quidditch?- le preguntó. – No, para nada. Me divierte, pero hasta ahí. Y si me esfuerzo en él es porque tengo una responsabilidad como capitán con otros. Nada más.

Lucy apoyó la espalda contra el tronco y suspiró.

- ¿Entonces?- le preguntó. – Tiene que haber algo, Alex.

Alexander fijó sus ojos verdes en ella y estiró su mano hacia el cabello de la hufflepuff para retirar una hoja seca. Sonrió.

- Debe ser la primera vez que una Weasley me llama por mi nombre.- dijo el slytherin. – A excepción de tu prima Rose, pero ella utiliza mi nombre completo. Nunca me ha dicho "Alex".

- Es muy largo.- dijo Lucy, justificándose.

Alexander sonrió ampliamente.

- Es cierto.- admitió.

Lucy lo empujó levemente con la rodilla.

- No evadas mi pregunta.

- No la evado.- dijo el slytherin, adquiriendo un aire pensativo. – Es solo que no sé qué responderte. No sé qué me apasiona. Creo que no tengo nada que me interese demasiado.

Lucy suspiró y empezó a jugar con su trenza.

- ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?- le preguntó.

- No sé, solo lo hago.- dijo el slytherin, despreocupado.

- Bueno, voy a ayudarte a salvar tu vida.- dijo Lucy. – Te ayudaré a encontrar algo que en verdad te apasione. Y me lo agradecerás.

Alexander se sentó y se sacudió la espalda con dificultad. Lucy lo ayudó, sacándole el césped de la camisa blanca y el castaño pudo sentir el calor sus pequeñas manos sobre su espalda.

- Soy yo quien debería ayudarte a salvar la tuya.- le dijo el slytherin, mirándola a los ojos. – Regla de supervivencia número 1: nunca pongas el bienestar de otros por encima del tuyo. Esta regla tiene sus excepciones, pero si la sigues esporádicamente, te irá mejor de lo que te ha ido. Te lo aseguro.

Lucy dejó su trenza a un lado de su hombro.

- Si me lo dices por lo del otro día, no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.- dijo la pelinaranja. – Voy a declarar a favor de Ben. Le gusta a quien le guste. Lo odie quien lo odie.

- Vaya.- dijo el castaño. – Eres bastante obstinada.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema.- dijo Lucy, alisándose la falda.

Alexander la miró con curiosidad. Lucy Weasley parecía ser tan frágil físicamente, pero mientras más hablaba con ella se daba cuenta de lo sólido que era su carácter. Era suave como una brisa, pero tan fuerte como el tronco del roble en el que estaba apoyada. Nunca había conocido a una chica que a pesar de tener todo en contra se mantuviera tan firme en sus convicciones y en sus decisiones, incapaz de dejarse intimidar por nadie, a pesar del miedo con el que la había encontrado aquella vez en el bosque mientras era atacada. Era, tenía que admitirlo, impresionante.

- Está bien. Haremos lo que tú digas.- dijo el castaño, sin intención alguna de presionarla. – Volvamos al tema anterior. Ya que quieres saber mis pasiones, exijo lo mismo de ti.

Lucy sonrió.

- Eso es fácil.- dijo la pelinaranja. – El arte.

Alexander sonrió también.

- ¿Vas a estudiar eso cuando salgas de Hogwarts?- le preguntó.

Los ojos avellana de Lucy se ensombrecieron de repente. Carraspeó.

- Lo dudo.- dijo ella. – No creo que sea posible.

Alexander frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó.

Lucy lo miró directamente.

- Mi hermana mayor, Molly, ella es el orgullo de mis padres.- dijo la hufflepuff. – Y en verdad, es genial. Es muy inteligente y dedica su vida a cosas realmente importantes. Te caería bien. Es medimaga.- Lucy hizo una pequeña pausa. – Mis padres…digamos que no ven con buenos ojos carreras tan subjetivas como las que están involucradas con el arte. Ellos quieren que yo haga algo tan importante como Molly. Tienen otros planes para mí.

- Pero si no es lo que quieres hacer, no tienes por qué hacerlo.- dijo Alexander, con simpleza.

Lucy sonrió con tristeza.

- Las cosas no son tan sencillas.- dijo la pelinaranja. – Para estudiar arte solo hay una academia mágica, el resto son muggles. Y en cualquier caso el costo está muy por encima de lo que yo jamás podría pagar. Necesito del apoyo de mis padres para lo que sea que quiera estudiar. Dependo de ellos. Y jamás pagarían para que estudiara arte. Lo consideran un hobbie, no una carrera.

- Creo que debes insistir.- dijo Alexander, aflojándose la corbata. – En algún momento entenderán.

- Lo dudo.- dijo Lucy, suspirando.

Una voz, llamándolo, hizo que Alexander despegara sus ojos de la hufflepuff

- ¡Nott!- dijo Daniel Carrow, acercándose con Robert Flint y César Higgs.

Los tres slytherins se detuvieron a unos metros y miraron a Lucy con extrañeza, reconociéndola de inmediato. Alexander notó que estaban sorprendidos de verlo con una Weasley, pero hicieron el intento de ocultarlo por educación.

Daniel se aclaró la garganta.

- Vamos a jugar quidditch, ¿vienes?- le preguntó al castaño.

Alexander estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero entonces recordó a los ravenclaws de tercer año. Miró hacia donde estaban solo para encontrarlos allí, plantados, inamovibles. Meditó unos segundos, y luego miró a Lucy.

- ¿Quieres venir?- le preguntó, sonriéndole.

Los slytherins intercambiaron miradas de extrema sorpresa. Lucy sonrió de vuelta, pero no pareció tentada por la propuesta.

- No lo creo, me aburriría mucho, a decir verdad.- dijo la pelinaranja.

Alexander insistió. No podía dejarla allí, eso era un hecho.

- Lucy, he estado aquí acompañándote durante varias horas, sin contar que te ayudé con tus ejercicios de Aritmancia. Me lo debes.- dijo el slytherin.

Lucy lo miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Y qué ganarías con que fuera a verte jugar quidditch?- le preguntó. – No entiendo en qué puede beneficiarte.

Alexander guardó silencio. "Vamos, piensa rápido en algo", se dijo a sí mismo. Pero ninguna idea acudía a su cabeza; ninguna razón lo suficientemente válida o verosímil que hiciera a Lucy comprender su necesidad de llevarla con él.

Justo cuando empezaba a desesperarse pasó algo inesperado: Lucy abrió los ojos al máximo, como si de repente hubiese tenido una revelación, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Humedeciéndose los labios se le acercó y bajó considerablemente el tono de voz para que los slytherins no la escucharan.

- Qué tonta..- le susurró. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías que te ayudara?

Alexander la miró con confusión.

- ¿Ayudarme?- le preguntó.

- Claro.- susurró Lucy. – Por supuesto que lo haré. Te debo ya dos favores, uno más grande que otro.- la pelirroja se sonrojó. – Pero nada de besos, o demostraciones físicas públicas. De eso me abstengo.

Alexander, sin habla y aturdido, quiso preguntarle de qué demonios hablaba, pero Lucy continuó:

- Si necesitas mostrarte frente a los de tu casa con una chica para que no sospechen de ti y de Scorpius, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Solo tenías que pedirlo.

Alexander sintió como si garras afiladas aruñaran una pizarra junto a sus oídos, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en silencio y no desmentirla. Soltó una risa de incredulidad y meneó la cabeza, ¿quién hubiese dicho que alguna vez en su vida él permitiría que una chica dudara de su hombría? Además de doloroso, resultaba cómico. Suspiró. Al menos ya tenía una excusa frente a Lucy para estar cerca de ella. Al menos podría irse a jugar quidditch sin preocupaciones, y olvidarse del asunto.

- Vamos.- dijo Lucy, poniéndose de pie. Miró al trío de slytherins que la observaban perplejos, y apretó sus cuadernos contra su pecho. – Espero que mi presencia no los incomode.

- No, para nada.- dijo rápidamente César Higgs, algo nervioso. Daniel y Robert asintieron, apoyándolo con una timidez poco característica de ellos.

Alexander se puso de pie y sonrió. Sus compañeros estaban nerviosos. Seguramente consideraban a Lucy una chica atractiva, y el hecho de que fuera una Weasley y que les estuviera hablando con amabilidad debía ponerlos a mil.

Alexander miró a Lucy con atención camuflada. Ahora que lo notaba, la hufflepuff tenía su encanto. No era la Weasley más hermosa, pero tenía una belleza extraña, como la de las mujeres retratadas en las pinturas que ella tanto disfrutaba observar; una belleza misteriosa e inasible.

Dejó de mirarla para dirigirse a sus compañeros, quienes también tenían su atención en ella, y les dijo:

- Enseñémosle a esta Weasley cómo se juega quidditch.

**7.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

"Esto es una jungla", pensó Rose mientras caminaba entre los árboles. El calor había perlado su rostro con microscópicas gotas de sudor, y la sed empezaba a secar su garganta. "Debí haber traído una cantimplora", pensó. Pero con todo lo sucedido, ¿en qué momento pudo haberse detenido a pensar en agua? Lo cierto era que llevaba, según sus cálculos, más de una hora caminando sin detenerse, y sin rumbo alguno; solo adentrándose en la boca del bosque como una niña que exploraba rincones ocultos en el jardín de su casa. Pero aquel lugar distaba mucho de ser un jardín, y Rose no era una niña. Empezaba a preocuparse: debía encontrar a una tribu que la acogiera y le transmitiera sus enseñanzas, enseñanzas que además, debían ayudarla a transformarse –en algo que desconocía y ni siquiera sospechaba- con el fin de poder dominar a una bestia de la cual tampoco sabía nada.

Esa debía ser la prueba más compleja hasta el momento dada. No quería imaginar cómo serían las siguientes.

"Bien, " se dijo a sí misma, "he leído sobre tribus aborígenes mágicas en alguna parte. No sobre las de Avalon, pero, ¿qué tan diferentes pueden ser?" suspiró. "Mucho", se respondió a sí misma. "En fin." Rose repasó en su memoria sus conocimientos sobre tribus mágicas que vivían excluidas de la civilización. A la gryffindoriana, las advertencias de los miembros de la Orden no la habían tomado por sorpresa. Sabía muy bien que las tribus mágicas tradicionales no utilizaban varitas, por lo tanto, su magia era más rústica, pero bastante poderosa. Era usual que vivieran en comunión con la naturaleza, y por ende no abusaran de sus poderes, pues lo consideraban un insulto a los elementos (fuego, tierra, agua y aire) que en un inicio construyeron los cimientos de la magia. Eran comedidos, y mientras que algunas tribus eran descritas como pacíficas, otras rumoraban ser extremadamente violentas, con prácticas cruentas de sacrificios, entre otras cosas. Aún las pacíficas eran peligrosas, pues aunque preferían no usar la fuerza contra otros, sabían muy bien cómo usarla en caso de emergencia. El principal problema, razonó Rose, sería el de la comunicación: las tribus tradicionales, a veces, solo hablaban lenguas nativas. La pelirroja se preguntó cómo lograría explicarles que no buscaba más que aprender de ellos.

"Supongo que tendré que improvisar", pensó.

Lo malo era que Rose no era buena improvisando. Ella misma lo sabía: su fuerte estaba en la planificación previa, en el preveer las situaciones y armar planes estratégicos ante distintas posibilidades. Por eso a Rose le gustaba tanto o más que a Hugo el ajedrez mágico: era muy buena planificando los pasos a seguir para conseguir lo que quería, pero nunca sobre la marcha. Rose siempre tenía que estar adelantada dos o tres pasos a las situaciones para triunfar: si no era así, las cosas se le complicaban.

Se detuvo y tomó aire. "Esto es ridículo", pensó. No podía seguir caminando sin saber a dónde iba. Tenía que pensar, usar sus conocimientos. Estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo; si anochecía y no encontraba una tribu que la amparara, estaría a merced de la bestia del bosque sin ningún tipo de protección. Tenía que pensar rápidamente en qué lugar podría encontrarse una tribu. La respuesta le vino a la mente con rapidez:

Cerca de algún riachuelo.

Era lógico pensar que alguna tribu debía estar instalada cerca de alguna corriente de agua dulce. No podía ser de otra manera. Es ese caso, tendría que buscar ese riachuelo, y así estaría más cerca de una de las tribus.

Luego, solo tendría que invadir su territorio.

Y allí es cuando empezarían los problemas.

Los pensamientos de Rose se detuvieron cuando, de repente, escuchó el crujido de unas ramas no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Instintivamente se volteó, pero solo vio el verde intenso de la vegetación. Sin embargo, supo que no estaba sola.

Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez.

Rose tragó saliva y no se movió de su lugar; se quedó quieta, inmóvil, como una estatua, y vio a todos los pájaros volar espantados de las ramas de un árbol próximo. Lo tuvo claro: debía tratarse de un animal salvaje. Mágico o no, peligroso o inofensivo, de eso no tenía la menor idea.

Entonces escuchó un sonido ronco, gutural, como la respiración profunda de algo grande y furioso.

Y no le cupo duda de que fuese lo que fuese, estando tan cerca de esa criatura corría peligro.

Otro crujido, esta vez más cercano, la alertó. Lentamente movió su mano con extrema cautela hacia su jean. Debía tomar su varita. Era la única forma de defenderse contra lo que fuera a echársele encima.

Con un gruñido, una enorme criatura emergió a gran velocidad de las sombras.

Rose reaccionó automáticamente.

-¡Expulso!- gritó, apuntando a la masa atacante con la varita.

La criatura chilló con fuerza y despegó para chocar contra un gran roble. El árbol se partió y en el bosque se armó un gran silencio.

El enorme tronco cayó.

Rose gritó y se lanzó a un lado, rodando por la tierra. Su varita cayó a unos metros de distancia mientras el sonido sordo del árbol cayendo sobre la tierra y encima de lo que ahora Rose identificaba como un hipogrifo. La criatura chilló, herida, y cerró los ojos. La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la boca.

"Por favor que no haya muerto, por favor que no haya muerto", se repitió mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia el hipogrifo.

Pero no pudo llevar hacia la bestia.

Unas lianas la golpearon como látigos en la espalda y la hicieron caer al suelo, gritando de dolor. Rose sintió cómo algo la ataba por los tobillos, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió la presión cortante de ataduras alrededor de sus muñecas. Con gran velocidad fue arrastrada por la tierra unos metros. En el camino sintió su espalda desgarrándose por las rocas y las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían de la tierra. Trató de soltarse, pero era inútil. Pronto fue elevada por las lianas a una altura considerable y quedó extendida en el aire, adolorida, con la circulación de sus extremidades cortada por la fuerza de las lianas.

Pudo sentir el sabor de sangre en su boca y un ardor en su labio inferior. Probablemente se lo había partido. Con confusión miró a su alrededor: no divisaba a nadie, solo a su varita, caída a unos metros, muy lejos de ella.

Agitada y adolorida, Rose intentó mover sus extremidades, pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor insoportable extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Tenía los brazos y piernas estirados en el aire, soportando todo su peso. Aquello era una tortura.

"Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que liberarme de esto", pensó.

Y entonces los vio.

Las pupilas de sus ojos azules se dilataron.

Tres hombres y dos mujeres emergieron de las sombras cubiertos por largos sobretodos hechos de la piel de algún animal. Tenían tatuajes en sus rostros; éstos eran móviles y danzaban por sus mejillas, frente y barbilla. El tatuaje era la misma figura de ojos violentos, pero Rose no identificaba de qué criatura se trataba. Los ojos de los cinco estaban clavados en ella y se mantuvieron así, observándola, durante varios segundos. Luego, una de las mujeres se acercó al árbol caído y unió sus manos con la madera. Sus ojos se cerraron, y a pesar de la distancia, Rose pudo ver cómo sus facciones se tensaban por la rabia.

La bruja gritó.

Los cuatro restantes se inclinaron ante el árbol caído con respeto y aflicción. A ninguno parecía importarle en lo absoluto el hipogrifo que, al parecer, había muerto a consecuencia del accidente provocado por Rose. Todo su dolor y angustia giraba entorno al gran roble. Entonces, Rose lo comprendió. Debían ser parte de una tribu profundamente conectada con la naturaleza. Debían creer que la magia emanaba de la tierra y crecía en los árboles. Que los árboles eran puros y sagrados.

Y si eso era así Rose había cometido, ante sus ojos, un crimen imperdonable.

El corazón de la gryffindoriana se aceleró aún más y su respiración se volvió densa y agitada. El dolor que se extendía por su cuerpo era más fuerte a cada segundo. Sentía cómo la sangre luchaba por abrirse paso a lo largo de sus extremidades, pero las lianas se lo impedían. Sus articulaciones empezaban a pedirle a gritos libertad. El calor la agobiaba. Gotas de sudor corrían por su pecho, humedeciéndole la blusa. Las heridas en su espalda ya no las sentía: el dolor de sus extremidades había aplacado cualquier otro. Una posibilidad terrible acudió a su mente: ¿y si ellos la dejaban allí? ¿y si decidían, como castigo o venganza, dejarla allí atrapada hasta el anochecer para que la bestia se la tragara viva?

La sangre se le congeló, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero trató de recomponerse. No podía permitirse quedarse inconciente, no en ese momento.

Uno de los hombres caminó hacia la varita de Rose y la tomó, mirándola con extrañeza y desprecio.

El cuerpo de Rose empezó a temblar involuntariamente, debido al agotamiento y al dolor físico. Los magos y brujas la miraban sin ningún tipo de compasión o empatía. Era como si vieran a un insecto retorciéndose después de haber sido pisado.

- ¡Minia dwen xo grashom inia quon vaslam iek!- gritó uno de los magos.

Rose trató de agudizar el oído, hacer un esfuerzo a pesar de lo que estaba sufriendo por identificar la lengua con la que se comunicaban. Si bien no sabría hablarla, tal vez podría entender algunos términos por sus sufijos y prefijos. Después de todo, las lenguas nativas son bifurcaciones de otros idiomas ampliamente conocidos y tienen raíces similares.

- Nien.- dijo una de las mujeres, caminando lentamente hacia la delantera del grupo. – Minia quo nom ziam.

Rose gimió, tremolando de forma espasmódica.

- Por favor…- soltó casi sin aire. – No quise hacerlo…. fue un accidente. El hipogrifo….

- Etelam.- dijo la bruja.

Las lianas aflojaron a Rose, soltándola y haciéndola caer a la tierra con fuerza. Ella gritó al golpearse violentamente contra el suelo. Una estela de tierra se elevó en el aire con el peso de su caída. La luz se apagó por unos segundos para Rose, pero luego abrió los ojos y pudo ver la hierba y las raíces de los árboles; también vio los pies descalzos de los brujos y de las brujas a su alrededor. Las mismas lianas que la ataron por los aires enlazaron sus muñecas unidas tras su espalda y luego sus tobillos. Rose se encontró a sí misma inmovilizada, débil y adolorida de cara contra la tierra seca. Uno de los magos la levantó con una facilidad impresionante y la amordazó. La gryffindoriana gritó al sentir cómo las comisuras de sus labios se rasgaban. El mago la colocó sobre su hombro, boca abajo, y ella no luchó más. Su cuerpo no encontraba la fuerza suficiente.

De repente sintió que alguien la halaba del cabello y la forzaba a levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los oscuros de una de las brujas.

- Ranrier nien axelt- dijo ella, y luego se humedeció los labios. – No eres bienvenida.

Y entonces, Rose no pudo más.

Sus párpados se cerraron.

**8.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius se remangó las mangas cortas de su camisa. El calor era sofocante. Miró a su alrededor: nada. Llevaba más de una hora caminando y ni rastro de vida humana. Se detuvo. "Esto no tiene punto", pensó. No podía seguir caminando sin establecer un plan. "Rose es buena para los planes", se dijo, "me sería útil tenerla aquí". Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio. El hecho era que no la tenía. En ese momento podía bien olvidarse del trabajo en equipo que solían hacer. La prueba era individual de principio a fin. Además, ¿desde cuándo había necesitado a Rose para hacer algo? Rió y se cruzó de brazos. Siempre había podido solo con todo; estaba acostumbrado a trabajar así. Y sin embargo, desde hacía ya algún tiempo que no lo hacía. Adquirió una actitud seria, ¿podría ser que estuviese acostumbrándose a trabajar en equipo? Tenía que admitir que Rose y él encajaban muy bien; las debilidades de ella eran sus fortalezas, y viceversa. Se complementaban.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza. La competencia podía lanzar a un solo ganador: y ese iba a ser él.

"Bien," se dijo, "¿qué haría Rose en esta situación?"

Era curioso, pero cuando no estaba con ella se sentía extraño. ¿También eso era efecto de los anillos? Scorpius suspiró. No creía en lo absoluto que nada de lo que estaba sintiendo por la pelirroja tuviera que ver con esos artefactos. Al principio todo había sido confuso, pero poco a poco en su mente se iban aclarando sus verdaderos deseos. No era solo físico; era algo más profundo: había comenzado por ternura, amistad, y poco a poco se había transformado en el sentimiento más complejo que jamás hubiese tenido. Sí, era cierto que Rose era mimada, retraída, ingenua, poco arriesgada, altiva y a la vez insegura de sí misma, todo eso había hecho que al principio él la rechazara y la encontrara insignificante. Pero con el tiempo también había descubierto que su ingenuidad provenía de una legítima inocencia, que su timidez podía provocar ternura, que a pesar de su inseguridad, luchaba contra sus temores y lograba superarlos; también descubrió que era brillante, talentosa y de mente ágil. Solo entonces, tras conocer esas otras facetas, se dio cuenta de que ella, y nadie más que ella, era la única con las capacidades suficientes para desafiarlo en una competencia. Scorpius jamás pensó que alguien que parecía ser tan fácil de vencer, pudiera guardar aptitudes y fuerza suficiente para pisarle los talones. El slytherin estaba convencido de que Rose guardaba muchas cosas en su interior, y eso era, en parte, lo que le atraía de ella. Estaba seguro de ser el único que sabía eso de Rose: el único que sabía que tras esa imagen de perfección, recato e inofensividad había mucho más; una intensidad devoradora, apasionante…un diamante en bruto.

Entonces, una sensación seca y sobrecogedora invadió su pecho. Scorpius cerró los ojos: no eran sus sentimientos, lo supo de inmediato. Eran los de Rose.

Lo que sentía era confuso, pero claramente desagradable. Apoyó su mano sobre un tronco e intentó concentrarse. ¿Dolor? ¿Temor? ¿Angustia? ¿Desesperación?...¿qué era lo que Rose estaba sintiendo? Fuera una de aquellas opciones o todas, le llegaba con una fuerza abrumadora. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿estaría en peligro? Una angustia profunda empezó a esparcirse por su interior, esta vez, la suya propia. La sola idea de que Rose pudiese estar en un aprieto lo hizo estremecerse. Abrió los ojos. La agitación en su interior se volvió más intensa a cada segundo.

No le cabía duda alguna: Rose estaba en dificultades.

Scorpius empezó a caminar en dirección de retroceso y poco a poco fue acelerando hasta correr. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera regresar y encontrar a Rose de inmediato. La angustia dentro de su pecho solo incrementó al darse cuenta de que aún corriendo tardaría como mínimo media hora en llegar al punto de inicio, y media hora más en alcanzar a Rose en donde quiera que estuviese. Quizás para ese entonces ya todo sería demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo y aceleró.

Y de repente, cayó en una trampa.

Scorpius se hundió en la tierra y cayó en la oscuridad de un pozo húmedo y profundo. Gritó cuando su cuerpo pegó contra el suelo. Le tomó varios segundos percatarse de lo que había ocurrido. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la luz del sol arriba, iluminando el exterior. Soltó un gruñido de rabia y se puso de pie. Estaba lleno de lodo. Tocó las paredes el pozo: eran de tierra resbalosa y húmeda. Jamás podría escalar por ellas.

Scorpius pateó la pared de tierra y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Solo se calló cuando una figura humana cubrió parte de la luz que penetraba por la boca del pozo. A contra luz, Scorpius solo pudo divisar la silueta de un cráneo perfecto y unos hombros delicados. Supo que era una mujer.

Un agujero se creó en el centro de su pecho.

Dejó de sentir a Rose.

**9.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose despertó con un intenso dolor en su espalda. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, como si emergiera de una de sus antiguas pesadillas. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo, pues su cabeza había estado inclinada hacia arriba, apoyada contra lo que parecía ser un palo de madera. Intentó moverse, pero sus manos y tobillos estaban atados. Rápidamente bajó la mirada: sí, estaba atada a un grueso palo de madera. A juzgar por la luz del sol, debían faltar dos o tres horas aún para que éste empezara a caer. Sus ojos azules vagaron con confusión y debilidad por el lugar. Estaba en un claro, y los árboles que la rodeaban eran majestuosos. Jamás había visto árboles tan grandes. Sintió un ardor en varias partes de su cuerpo y rostro. Seguramente tenía heridas como raspones y cortadas por doquier. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Se sintió invadida por una intensa preocupación.

Y no era la de ella.

"Scorpius…", pensó. Podía sentir la preocupación del slytherin con tanta fuerza que casi la sentía como propia. ¿Por qué estaría tan alterado? ¿Podría él haberla sentido antes también? Era la primera vez que deseaba más que nada en el mundo dejar de sentir lo que el rubio sentía. Ya era suficiente lidiar con sus propias emociones como para también tener que cargar con las de él.

Rose suspiró. ¿Estaría bien, Scorpius? En verdad esperaba que sí. "Claro que lo está; es listo. Y si está en problemas, saldrá de ellos sin ninguna dificultad", se dijo a sí misma, tranquilizándose. Pero la preocupación –esta vez, la suya- no se fue.

Bruscamente sintió cómo alguien le daba media vuelta al palo con tan rapidez que Rose no pudo evitar gritar por la sorpresa. Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba amordazada; también se dio cuenta, por el sabor metálico que se esparció por su lengua, de que sus labios seguían sangrando. Sus ojos se clavaron en los, por lo menos, 50 brujos y brujas con rostros tatuados que habían estado reunidos tras ella desde antes que despertara. Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia. No era momento de preocuparse por Scorpius: ella misma estaba en una situación crítica de la cual debía tratar de escapar de inmediato, o sufriría las consecuencias. Podía ver en los ojos de aquella tribu la marca de la ofensa que ella les había causado. Por las pieles con las que estaban hechas sus túnicas y por cómo la habían tratado hasta el momento podía deducir que no eran una pacíficos, o al menos, no consideraban la violencia como un acto punible. Eso era preocupante: tenía que encontrar la forma correcta de comunicarse con ellos y explicarles que no tenía intención de violentar su territorio. Entonces lo recordó:

"No eres bienvenida."

La bruja le había hablado en su idioma. ¿Podría ser que además de su lengua nativa conocieran el idioma de Rose? Tenía sentido. La pelirroja recordó cuando Morgana estuvo con los Druidas, y ellos, aun siendo los magos más ancestrales de la historia y con lengua Sandur, le hablaron en el inglés corriente de la época.

- O Fat obas, kel binol in süls.- dijo una bruja, dibujando una estrella en el aire con su pulgar. - Obes debis obsik, äs id obs aipardobs debeles obas.

Rose tragó saliva. Un intenso dolor se expandió a lo largo de su garganta.

- Siento mucho haber destruido algo tan sangrado para su tribu.- dijo ella, articulando las palabras muy claramente, deseando, anhelando ser comprendida. – Sé que soy una extraña, una invasora…que he venido sin ser llamada. Pero, si lo he hecho, no ha sido con la intención de causarles ningún daño.

Uno de los hombres que la encontró en el bosque dio un paso hacia delante y sacó de su túnica la varita de la gryffindoriana, elevándola en el aire para que todos la vieran. Se escucharon murmullos de descontento general.

- Ab no abinon, ¿kobü reideds pro donatid?- dijo la misma bruja que le habló en su idioma cuando se la llevaron. – Si no quisiste dañar, ¿entonces para qué la trajiste?

Rose se humedeció los labios con dificultad.

- Para defenderme…- susurró, agotada.

La mujer la miró con incomprensión absoluta y dio media vuelta. Todos le abrieron paso; parecía ser la líder de la tribu. Rose se desesperó.

- ¡No!- exclamó, tomando fuerzas. - ¡No te vayas!- le pidió. – No puedo entender su lengua…

- Nadie aquí quiere hablar la tuya.- dijo la bruja, volteándose bruscamente, furiosa. – No puedes venirnos a imponer tu voluntad. Volapük nien lifon nog. Tu lengua no vive aquí.

Rose observó a los miembros de la tribu. Parecían entender muy bien sus palabras, pero no tener intención alguna de hablarle en otro dialecto que no fuera su propia lengua. La pelirroja había prestado atención a cada vocablo pronunciado, pero aún no lograba desentrañar la lógica de aquella lengua. Debía haber una lógica, una raíz; algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse para establecer una comunicación aunque fuera mínima.

- Las varitas están hechas de madera…madera extraída de los árboles más fuertes.- dijo la bruja. Su cabello largo y oscuro le llegaba hasta las rodillas. – Los árboles son la fuente de la vida, de toda la sabiduría; la magia más poderosa los hace crecer del centro de la tierra hacia el cielo. Son la manifestación del poder puro, en bruto. Son sagrados.- la bruja caminó hacia Rose y se detuvo a unos centímetros. – Y ustedes allá en su mundo compran madera para poder educar su magia. – su voz se volvió suave y neutra. – Patético.

Rose cerró los ojos.

- Es verdad.- dijo la pelirroja. – Hemos necesitado de las varitas para usar nuestra magia.- abrió los párpados y miró a la bruja. – Por eso estoy aquí. Porque quiero aprender a usar mi magia sin ella. – Rose tragó saliva. – Porque quiero…necesito aprender de ustedes.

La bruja se mantuvo inexpresiva. Sus ojos eran dos pozos profundos y oscuros.

- Es tarde.- le dijo. – Has cortado el ciclo vital sagrado de la magia. Debemos hacer un sacrificio a la tierra para que ésta recoja la fuerza de la vida y se nutra de ella hacia adentro. – la bruja miró a uno de los magos de la tribu. - Äbinon yufapük bevünetik primik.- luego miró a Rose.- Que tu alma decida tu castigo.

El mago retrocedió y los otros lo hicieron casi imposible de ver para Rose desde donde se encontraba. Pronto, el mago volvió a emerger de entre la masa con una caja que parecía estar hecha de piedra mármol y se detuvo a un metro de la gryffindoriana.

- Kikodo.- dijo la bruja.

La caja fue abierta.

Rose gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando una intensa llama de fuego se expandió en el aire directo hacia su rostro. La pelirroja pudo sentir el calor y el olor del fuego a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y sus gritos se volvieron aún más intensos. Rápidamente la caja fue cerrada.

Rose temblaba, pálida, sudorosa, como una animal moribundo. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Un Boggart? Todo daba a entender que era de ese modo. Con la cabeza baja y la mirada clavada en la tierra, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse, la pelirroja notó que sus pies estaban rodeados por espesa paja.

Bruscamente levantó la mirada hacia la bruja.

Ella la estaba viendo.

- Tu alma escoge el fuego.- dijo la bruja. – El fuego purificador.

Rose vio con espanto cómo de la punta del dedo índice de la bruja se prendía una llama.

- Filedön.

Y la llama cayó sobre la paja.

**10.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius había, vanamente, esperado obtener ayuda de aquella mujer. En realidad, lo había deseado; pero en el fondo imaginaba que aquella trampa no podía haber sido hecha por nadie más que por alguna tribu, lo cual significaba que estaba cerca del área de una de ellas. Probablemente, pensó, demasiado. Sus ojos metálicos se clavaron en la silueta femenina que veía arriba enmarcada por la luz del sol sin poder identificarla. Deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que la mujer le arrojara una cuerda y le permitiera salir. Si eso sucedía, él daría media vuelta y se alejaría de la tribu: lo único que realmente quería era encontrar a Rose.

La competencia había, de repente, desaparecido de su lista de prioridades.

Jamás había sentido tanta angustia y ansiedad en toda su vida. Scorpius sentía una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad y aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. No sentía a Rose, no la sentía en lo absoluto. El total y abrupto vacío de sensaciones provenientes de la gryffindoriana le hacían pensar lo peor. Prefería seguir sintiéndola agitada, temerosa al límite, a no sentirla en lo absoluto. Scorpius no podía dejar de pensar que, quizás, Rose estaba en peligro. La conocía, era ingeniosa pero inexperta; no era rápida, ni ágil físicamente. Si había sido atrapada por alguien o algo y no tenía a mano su varita, no tendría oportunidad.

¿En qué clase de imbécil me he convertido?, pensó. ¿Cómo era que había pasado de la indiferencia total hacia la pelirroja, a estar dispuesto a hacer un lado la competencia con tal de protegerla? La competencia, había creído antes, lo era todo para él.

- Escucha.- dijo el rubio proyectando su voz hacia arriba, con los ojos clavados en la mujer. Sus ojos eran lo único limpio, todo lo demás, su cuerpo, su cabello, su ropa estaban cubiertos de lodo. – Necesito salir. Me alejaré del sector, lo prometo. Solo quiero salir. Tengo que ayudar a una amiga.

La mujer desapareció, retirándose de la boca del pozo. Scorpius se desesperó. Con el puño cerrado golpeó un sector de la pared de tierra húmeda, y su puño se hundió en ésta. "Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose", repitió mentalmente, con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces, escuchó unos pasos ligeros acercándose a gran velocidad; unas hojas secas quebrándose le hicieron percatarse de que alguien corría hacia la boca del pozo.

Una figura cayó de arriba hacia el fondo del agujero.

Scorpius se hizo a un lado de forma rápida, pegándose a la pared de tierra. Era una mujer, la misma de hacía unos pocos segundos.

Había caído de pie, en cuclillas; como un felino.

Al principio, Scorpius no pudo verla bien por la oscuridad; pero luego la luz que entraba por la boca del pozo comenzó a volverse más fuerte, y unos ojos verdes aparecieron frente a él. Tal y como lo había visto en su silueta, su cabeza estaba desprovista de cabello. Su piel era blanca y marmórea, parecía absorber toda la luz en ella. Su rostro era joven, adolescente, y hermoso. Estaba vestida con un ropaje lila que se ensució por el lodo que salpicó al caer. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los de él.

De repente, se puso de pie.

Scorpius la observó: era alta y esbelta, de una belleza abrumadora. No debía de tener más de 15 o 16 años, quizás, incluso 17, su misma edad. Él tragó saliva.

- No quiero hacerte daño.- le dijo el rubio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica estuvo a unos milímetros de él. Su mano sobre el pecho de Scorpius lo empujó contra la pared de tierra. Los ojos de ella seguían clavados en los de él.

- Ojos de mercurio…- murmuró. – Aquí.

Scorpius no se movió, pero tampoco cortó el contacto visual.

- Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí.- le dijo con suavidad.

Ella sonrió.

- Tu amiga…- le dijo. – No puedes ayudarla.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sabes de ella?- le preguntó, esta vez en un tono más duro.

Ella rozó sus labios con los del slytherin, manchándose de lodo.

- Los sentí entrar al bosque.- dijo la joven. – Todos los sentimos.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza, confundido.

- Necesito encontrarla.

- Ya no puedes acceder a ella. Los otros la han encontrado.- dijo ella, y sus ojos verdes parecieron volverse duros.

- ¿Quiénes?- le preguntó Scorpius, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella retrocedió dos pasos.

- Los que juegan con fuego.

Scorpius la miró con incomprensión, tratando de descifrar si lo que le decía era una metáfora o un hecho literal.

- No podrás encontrarla.- dijo la joven. – Nadie encuentra ese clan al menos que ellos quieran ser encontrados. Ellos la querían a ella, no a ti. Ahora la tienen.

Scorpius miró hacia arriba sin escuchar las palabras de la chica y clavó sus manos en la tierra de la pared. Al menos podía intentarlo. Con un grito se impulsó hacia arriba, clavando sus pies en la tierra resbaladiza y lodosa, pero resbaló al suelo nuevamente salpicando lodo.

La chica le extendió la mano.

Y entonces, algo que sobresaltó a Scorpius sucedió: escuchó la voz de la chica, pero los labios de la joven no se movieron. La voz hacía eco en el interior de su cabeza y no parecía provenir del exterior. Ella tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en él cuando le dijo:

"Lo único que puedes hacer es seguir tu camino hacia nosotros. Para eso viniste: a buscarnos. Quieres una tribu, y la nuestra tiene sus brazos abiertos para ti. Tu amiga está bien; está viva."

Scorpius se levantó del suelo sin la ayuda de la joven y la miró con sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Podía hablarle sin abrir los labios? ¿Es que acaso tenía la facultad de comunicarse telepáticamente?

Ella sonrió.

"Mi nombre es Hyorin" le dijo sin abrir la boca.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto de repente el rubio. - ¿Cómo sabes que ella está bien?

Hyorin sonrió.

"Hay muchas cosas que puedo saber, ojos de mercurio" le dijo. "Desiste de ella. Tu destino no es protegerla."

Scorpius negó con la cabeza. No podía calmarse, no podía dejar de estar angustiado y sofocado por la posibilidad de que Rose estuviera corriendo algún tipo de peligro.

Hyorin se acercó a él.

"Tienes dos caminos, uno es correcto, y otro es erróneo: puedes escoger el equivocado, pedirme que te saque de este pozo e ir a buscar a tu amiga infructuosamente hasta que llegue la noche y seas devorado por la bestia, o puedes tomar el camino correcto, el de tu destino, y seguirme."

La joven se alejó de él y hundió su mano en la pared de tierra. Unas pequeñas raíces emergieron de la negrura y empezaron a remover la tierra creando un túnel oscuro. Scorpius la vio voltearse y mirarlo con brevedad.

"Quizás, con nosotros, puedas ayudarla más de lo que crees."

Scorpius dudó unos instantes. No tenía opción. Además, algo extraño le estaba sucediendo. Era como si, muy en el fondo, supiera que lo que aquella chica decía era absolutamente cierto; como si algo lo llamara a aceptar sus palabras y seguirla. Lo cierto era que Hyorin era miembro de una de las tribus del bosque, y parecía saber muchas más cosas que él respecto a todo. Ese conocimiento, esa magia que manipulaba sin ayuda alguna de varita lo desconcertaba, y a la vez lo intrigaba. Tenía la extraña impresión de que ella lo había estado esperando; de que su caída a ese pozo no había sido del todo un accidente.

Respiró profundo e intentó calmar su ansiedad.

- Vamos.- le dijo.

**11.-**

**Mi nombre es Rojo**

**1er despertar:**

Rose despertó bruscamente gritando de forma desgarradora. A su alrededor no podía ver nada más que el recuerdo del pasado: las llamas envolviendo su cuerpo, el dolor de su piel, su carne, siendo consumida por el fuego. Había sido un dolor imposible; había gritado hasta sentir que su garganta se llenaba de sangre, que sus ojos se calcinaban junto al resto de su cuerpo. Cada segundo bajo las llamas había sido una eternidad; el tiempo se congeló y la torturó por lo que parecieron interminables horas. Rose, quien al despertar no lograba todavía separar el presente del pasado, instintivamente dio arcadas y sintió el vómito surgir de lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Lo expulsó.

Temblando, gimiendo y con la mirada nublada, tanteó a su alrededor soltando gritos de histeria de vez en cuando. Sintió la tierra y pensó en la muerte; pero entonces una luz la cegó y poco a poco fue identificando formas. Estaba viva. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Rose trató de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, trató de dejar de moverse, pero no pudo. Sus manos tanteaban por doquier, y sus extremidades vibraban sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía descompuesta, y a pesar de haber vomitado ya, estuvo segura de que en cualquier momento volvería a hacerlo, si no es que a perder el conocimiento. Las formas a su alrededor se hacían más claras a medida que sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la luz. Estaba en una especie de cerramiento, un lugar techado compuesto por raíces de árboles que se elevaban hacia el cielo y luego se entrelazaban entre sí. El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de ella no había nadie ni nada, solo un tapete de piel bastante grande sobre el cual estaba sentada. Podía escuchar el sonido de los pájaros, de los insectos, del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles. Era el susurro del bosque.

Con dificultad miró sus manos: éstas temblaban en un vaivén grotesco. Volvió a gemir, y entonces, lloró. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules como violentas olas chocándose contra la orilla de una playa desierta. Estaba viva; en verdad estaba viva. Su piel estaba ahí, como siempre, libre de quemaduras. Estaba viva.

Pero las imágenes de su incineración aún la agobiaban. El recuerdo del dolor, del tormento que experimentó era tan vívido y funesto que le impedían recobrar la calma.

No importaba cuánto Rose se esforzara por serenarse, se mantenía en estado de histeria.

Dio una nueva arcada y hundió sus dedos en la tierra, arrastrándose fuera del tapete de piel. No se había percatado de ello, pero estaba sudando frío, y su rostro estaba tan pálido que podría haber sido confundido con el de un cadáver. En los ojos se Rose vivía el miedo, como un monstruo que se alimentaba de ella. Vomitó otra vez y cayó, desfallecida, al suelo.

Lo último que vio fueron los rayos tenues del sol penetrando por entre las raíces.

**2do despertar:**

Rose abrió los ojos y vio el rojo de la caída de la tarde atravesando los resquicios vacíos de la cúpula vegetal en la que estaba. Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente y con brusquedad se sentó. A unos pasos, sentada sobre la tierra, estaba la bruja mayor, la líder; la que unas horas antes le había prendido fuego frente a los de la tribu.

Rose instintivamente retrocedió hasta golpear su espalda contra una de las raíces que componían la estancia. Un ardor en su espalda le recordó las heridas que se había hecho en el bosque al ser arrastrada por las lianas mágicas. Miró su cuerpo: estaba semi desnuda. Cargaba encima una tela de piel amarrada con un cinto de cuero. Su ropa ya no existía; seguramente no había sobrevivido a la hoguera.

- Debes beber la sábila.- dijo la bruja, señalándole un pequeño recipiente que descansaba a unos centímetros de Rose. – Te ayudará a recuperar energía.

Rose miró el recipiente con dubitación. Dentro de él había un líquido verde de espesa contextura. No parecía agradable.

La bruja agudizó su mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Puedes confiar en que no te haré daño otra vez.- dijo ella en un tono neutro.

Rose la miró sin abandonar por un segundo su escepticismo. No sabía exactamente qué decir. En su mente las ideas se aglomeraban y se mezclaban provocando caos.

La bruja se puso de pie.

- Cuando estés lista, entonces.- le dijo.

Y caminó hacia el exterior de la cúpula.

Rose solo respiró con tranquilidad cuando ella hubo desaparecido. Inspeccionó su cuerpo: no tenía marca alguna de quemaduras, solo uno que otro raspón y hematoma por las caídas. Su espalda estaba adolorida, pero nada que le impidiera moverse. Tenía que pensar: ¿cómo era posible que hubiera sobrevivido? ¿cómo podía estar allí, respirando, poluta, como si las llamas jamás la hubiesen alcanzado? Cerró los ojos. Recordaba muy bien el dolor del fuego sobre su piel, calando hasta su carne y huesos. No había sido una ilusión; aquello había sucedido.

Rose tragó saliva. La única forma de saber lo que había ocurrido en aquel claro era obteniendo información de los miembros de esa tribu. Estaba en sus manos, y debía acoplarse a la situación. Temía lo que ellos pudieran hacerle, pero no podía ignorar que los necesitaba. Parte del reto, parte de la dificultad de aquella prueba estaba en lograr obtener los conocimientos tribales que le permitirían domar a la bestia. Rose estaba empezando a descubrir que para ser miembro de la Orden de Merlín, efectivamente, tendría que pasar por encima de obstáculos peligrosos y amenazadores. A medida que las pruebas iban avanzando, el grado de dificultad se elevaba a alturas que parecían imposibles, demostrándole que aquello era más que solo una competencia. Los juegos de niños habían terminado.

Rose tomó el recipiente y tras darle una última mirada al contenido, bebió de un solo sorbo la sábila.

El sabor desagradable le adormeció la lengua.

Tosiendo se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente al inicio, pero pudo estabilizarse con rapidez. Se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza. A unos pasos estaban unas botas de piel. Las tomó y se las puso.

Miró hacia la entrada de la estancia: tenía que salir.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar. Podía sentir el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Pensó, mientras avanzaba, que solo tenía 17 años; que mientras ella estaba allí, superando pruebas que ni siquiera algunos magos experimentados podrían superar, librando batallas contra sus miedos y debilidades, otras chicas de su edad vivían tranquilas su adolescencia, disfrutándola al máximo. Se preguntó si eso era lo que en realidad quería, si quería renunciar a su juventud para asumir sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de ser un miembro de la Orden.

"Quiero. Esto es lo que quiero", se respondió, y levantó el mentón. Sí, Rose lo quería. Deseaba más que nada encontrarle sentido a su vida. Durante mucho tiempo había vivido sin ser otra cosa que "hija de héroes", pero desde que entró a la competencia pudo descubrir que podía ser mucho más: que podía utilizar sus habilidades y esforzarse para proteger el mundo que sus padres y sus tíos habían luchado para entregarle, un mundo pacífico que ahora se veía amenazado. Ella quería hacer algo importante con su vida, quería superar sus miedos, sus inseguridades, todo aquello que la volvía débil para salvaguardar a otros. Era eso lo que quería hacer con su vida.

Rose tomó aire y emergió hacia la luz del atardecer.

Afuera se extendía el área de la tribu en su totalidad. Magos y brujas estaban dispersos trabajando en alguna cosa, todos con sus manos ocupadas. Sin embargo, cuando vieron a Rose detuvieron sus actividades; quienes estaban sentados se pusieron de pie y la miraron fijamente, esta vez con una nueva expresión. La pelirroja no encontró en sus rostros la sed de venganza ni la agresividad con la que había sido recibida en un principio. Contrario a eso, le pareció hallar en sus ojos algo bastante parecido a la curiosidad.

La líder de la tribu caminó lentamente hacia Rose. La gryffindoriana la observó por primera vez con detalle. Su rostro, a pesar de estar cubierto por tatuajes móviles que danzaban por sus facciones, era bello y joven; estaba segura de que no debía tener más de 30 años. La bruja se acercó a Rose y luego dio media vuelta para dirigirse a los de la tribu.

- Vedads rigo in sanskrit pelautöls, buks saludik Lindänanas, penäds vönik et, in kels ya ün yeltums mödik bü moted Kristusa konots e poedots mudöfo.- dijo la bruja, y luego miró a Rose. – Id patöfs.

La bruja caminó en dirección hacia el bosque. Rose frunció el ceño ¿le había dicho que la siguiera? Por el gesto que hizo con su cabeza justo al empezar a caminar, asumió que sí. Tras dudar unos instantes, la pelirroja caminó tras los pasos de la líder de la tribu.

Nadie hizo el menor intento de detenerla.

"De modo que ya no soy una prisionera", pensó Rose.

Pasando unos follajes se fueron aislando respecto a la tribu, y pronto, se detuvieron frente a un altar con una estatua de piedra que parecía representar a alguna criatura mitológica. Rose vio a la bruja darse la vuelta y mirarla directamente a los ojos. La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

- Asumo que tienes sed.- dijo la bruja, señalándole un pequeño pozuelo que descasaba sobre las manos de la estatua. – Bebe el agua de lluvia. No hay nada más puro que el agua que cae del cielo.

Con todo lo acontecido Rose había olvidado lo sedienta que estaba. A penas vio el agua corrió hacia la fuente y bebió con desesperación de ésta. Su garganta le dolía a cada trago, pero no le importó. Paró solo cuando se atragantó y empezó a toser descontroladamente. Se aferró a la estatua y poco a poco fue normalizando su respiración. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los oscuros de la bruja. No podía seguir sin respuestas a sus interrogantes.

- Vamos.- la incitó la hechicera. – Pregunta, si eso es lo que quieres hacer.

Rose soltó la estatua y miró con escepticismo a la mujer.

- ¿Cómo es que sigo con vida?

La bruja levantó una ceja.

- Curioso.- le dijo. – Era exactamente lo mismo que pensaba preguntarte.

Rose frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Sus manos temblaron levemente.

- Ustedes me quemaron...- dijo la pelirroja, sin poder esconder el tono de resentimiento. – Me prendieron fuego como a un animal…

La bruja asintió.

- Sí, lo hicimos.- dijo ella. Luego dio dos pasos adelante, cortando un poco la distancia. – O mejor dicho: tratamos de hacerlo.

Rose meneó la cabeza.

- No lo entiendo.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Nosotros tampoco.- respondió la bruja, y luego la miró con dureza, bajando el tono de voz. – La única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque nosotros acatamos los mandatos de la naturaleza. El fuego abrazó tu cuerpo durante una hora sin corromperlo. Nunca hemos visto magia semejante.

Rose tragó saliva y sintió que empezaba a marearse. ¿Una hora? ¿Había estado bajo las llamas durante una hora? Se llevó una mano a la frente y trató de regular su respiración. ¿Cómo podía ser?

- Entonces, pequeña.- dijo la bruja, rodeando a Rose y mirándola con intriga. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué clase de magia se esconde bajo ese rostro inocente?

Rose, confundida y agobiada, negó con la cabeza.

- Yo…- soltó, con voz temblorosa. – Solo soy una bruja normal.

- ¡Mentira!- gritó la bruja, y los tatuajes en su rostro se volvieron más marcados y agresivos. – Ninguna bruja, sin importar su talento, puede escapar ilesa de las llamas de fuego mágico. Fuego mortal…tal vez: pero jamás de las llamas mágicas eso puedo asegurártelo.

Rose bajó la mirada y su respiración se volvió pesada. La bruja tenía razón: no había explicación posible a que ella pudiese haber salido ilesa tras ser quemada por fuego mágico. Las llamas producidas por magia eran poderosas y sin una varita era imposible escapar de ellas. Contrario al fuego mortal, muggle, del cual un mago podría escapar sencillamente, el fuego mágico anulaba el poder natural de cualquier brujo y bruja, dejándola indefensa. Pero ella estaba allí, como si nada. Era como el incendio, hace muchos años, cuando era niña…

- ¿Quién te envió aquí?- preguntó la bruja.

Rose se llevó una mano al pecho. Su corazón se había acelerado.

- Participo en una competencia para ser miembro la Orden de Merlín.- dijo la pelirroja con voz cansada. – Vine porque tengo una misión en la cual necesito de su ayuda.

- ¿Qué clase de misión?

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- Domar a la bestia nocturna del bosque.

La bruja se paralizó por varios segundos. Rose pudo notar que su rostro había empalidecido de repente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que…tú….que no sabes nada de tu propia magia….podrías domar a ese monstruo?- le dijo la bruja con frialdad. – No sabes nada, muchacha arrogante.

Rose, con los ojos acuosos, miró a la bruja con firmeza.

- ¿Por qué estoy viva?- le volvió a preguntar, como si no hubiese escuchado las últimas palabras de la mujer. - ¿Por qué sigo aquí?

La bruja miró a Rose con cautela. La pelirroja temblaba, confundida, y su rostro mostraba angustia y miedo. Se acercó a la gryffindoriana y la agarró bruscamente del mentón, elevándoselo; forzándola a mirarla a los ojos.

- Tú…- le dijo. – Eres como un animal asustado. Tienes miedo de ti misma. Puedo leerte….- la bruja clavó su mirada con profundidad en los ojos azules de Rose. - ¿Qué clase de bestia guardas en tu interior…niña?

La bruja colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Rose, y entonces, la pelirroja gritó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras imágenes del pasado volvían a ella con una claridad espeluznante. Fragmentos de su niñez regresaron a ella: la noche del incendio, Hugo llorando, caminos de fuego destruyéndolo todo…Y entonces, todo terminó.

La bruja soltó a Rose y ella cayó a la tierra, temblorosa, emocionalmente agobiada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se aferraba con ambas manos a la tierra, buscando estabilidad.

-Ya veo.- dijo la bruja, retrocediendo. – Esa clase de bestia dormida.

Rose soltó un quejido. Se sentía descompuesta otra vez y a punto de vomitar. Tomó aire y soltó un grito de furia consigo misma: no, esta vez no iba a dejarse dominar por el miedo. Soportó las arcadas y respiró hondo, sudando frío, hasta que recobró el poder sobre su propio cuerpo.

- Estás atormentada.- le dijo la bruja. – No puedo ayudarte.- la miró despectivamente. – No hago milagros: no puedo convertir a los débiles en fuertes.

La bruja dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar con su tribu. Rose se desesperó.

- ¡No!- le gritó, aún desde la tierra. - ¡Necesito domar a la bestia del bosque….necesito…!

- No podrás domar nada, si primero no te domas a ti misma.- dijo la bruja sin detenerse. – Tu poder es vano si lo ocultas. Es inútil si no lo explotas… Es un estorbo, si le temes. Toma mi consejo: retírate de la competencia. No estás lista.

Rose clavó sus dedos en la tierra. No, no podía permitir que otra persona le volviera a decir jamás que no estaba lista; que era débil, y que jamás lograría ser otra cosa que la sombra de lo que fueron sus padres. No, nunca más. Si quería ganar esa competencia, si quería realmente demostrarse a sí misma que era más que una niña asustada, pues entonces tendría que superar todos los obstáculos. Incluso aquellos que estaban dentro de ella.

Rose elevó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos con una tonalidad amarilla.

Una línea de fuego se levantó delante de la bruja líder impidiéndole el paso, forzándola a detenerse. Las llamas eran rojas y naranjas, pequeñas (a duras penas alcanzaban la altura de la rodilla) y con cada segundo iban amainando; pero allí estaban. La bruja, dándole aún la espalda a Rose, las observó con sorpresa y admiración. Tras unos segundos fue esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Puedes hacer esto sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento.- dijo la mujer, lentamente dándose la vuelta. – Puedes crear fuego y además, eres inmune a él.

Rose tragó saliva. Se sentía débil y cansada. El haber creado esa demostración la había extenuado. Aún así le sostuvo la mirada a la bruja y trató de ocultar su agotamiento. Su rostro tenía una expresión de lucha y de firmeza.

- Igual que usted.- dijo Rose. – También puedo crear fuego sin ayuda de mi varita.

La bruja soltó una risa corta y seca.

- ¿Igual que yo?. No, niña.- le dijo con frialdad. – Yo puedo crear una pequeña llama en la yema de mi dedo, nada más. Para hacerlo, tuve que entrenar años. La habilidad no está en mí. Y por supuesto, no soy inmune al fuego. No conozco a nadie que lo sea.- la bruja caminó hacia Rose y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. – Más vale que vayas asumiendo una cosa: no eres una bruja normal. Mientras más pronto lo aceptes, mejor.

Rose se dispuso a tomar la mano extendida de la bruja, pero ella la retiró. La pelirroja miró a la hechicera con incomprensión.

- Antes de que tomes mi mano, piénsalo bien.- le dijo la bruja mirándola de forma insondable. – Al hacerlo, aceptas estar bajo mi tutela.

Rose dudó.

- Yo solo quiero poder cumplir la misión.- le dijo. – Me dijeron que debo domar a la bestia del bosque, que tengo tres días para que ustedes me enseñen a transformarme… – la pelirroja tragó saliva. - ¿En qué debo transformarme?

La bruja esbozó una media sonrisa.

- En lo que debes ser.- le dijo. – En lo que temes ser.

Rose frunció el ceño. No podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que aquella mujer le decía. Quería comprenderla; quería poder aclarar las dudas que rondaban en su cabeza y que la aturdían. Quería respuestas, pero la única forma de obtenerlas era arriesgándose; la única forma para obtenerlas era confiando en aquella bruja.

- Conozco al Merlín que veneran.- dijo la bruja. – Incluso nosotros, los de las tribus, hemos escuchado sus leyendas por medio de nuestros ancestros, los druidas. – su tono de voz se volvió grave.- Él creía en el destino. Nosotros también: no creo que haya sido una coincidencia que hayas, de todas las tribus, caído en la nuestra. Todos tenemos un camino marcado desde nuestro nacimiento, la pregunta es, ¿tienes el valor para transitar por tuyo?- la bruja le volvió a extender la mano. - ¿Tienes el valor para ser…lo que estás destinada a ser?

Rose miró a la bruja a los ojos. Trató de ver algo a través de ellos, pero parecían un muro impenetrable. O tal vez, no había nada que ver; solo ese vacío y esa dureza. Si era así, confiar en aquella bruja sería más fácil: no parecía tener ninguna razón para mentir, y en sus palabras había la tosquedad de la honestidad, de la verdad no tapizada.

Rose tomó la mano de la bruja y la apretó.

Atrás de ellas, el fuego se había apagado.

**12.-**

**Mi nombre es Negro**

**Parte 1: Llegada**

Caminaron varios minutos en aquel túnel oscuro. Scorpius no podía ver absolutamente nada, solo la negrura espesa. Caminaba tropezando y guiándose únicamente por la mano de Hyorin, la cual sostenía con presión para evitar soltarse. Aunque era un camino recto podía sentir como si éste fuera inclinado y descendiera poco a poco bajo la tierra. El slytherin empezó a sentir claustrofobia: la idea de estar metros bajo la superficie no le agradaba demasiado. Imaginaba un temblor y la tierra de repente cayendo sobre sus cabezas sepultándolos vivos. Sin embargo, intentaba alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Hyorin no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto y parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía. Scorpius decidió confiar en ella. No tenía otra opción que arriesgarse.

Le pareció casi increíble cómo, a medida que se adentraban más, el aire seguía circulando como si estuvieran en el exterior. También le pareció curioso que el calor que iba incrementándose no era sofocante, sino agradable y cálido. A pesar de que su cuerpo sudaba bajo la capa de lodo que lo cubría, no se sentía agotado sino todo lo contrario: lleno de energía. Sentía una vitalidad recorriendo cada una de sus extremidades. Era extraño.

Pronto una luz verde empezó a titilar a la distancia y conforme iban acercándose, ésta se hacía más fuerte. Scorpius notó que no se trataba de una luz, sino de muchas luces pequeñas que centelleaban a unos metros. Le pareció estar en un sueño, en un mundo abstracto e irreal. No tardó en escuchar, nuevamente, la voz de Hyorin en su cabeza:

- Hemos llegado a casa.

Y entonces, el túnel llegó a su fin.

Los labios de Scorpius se entre abieron al ver lo que parecía ser una enorme estancia iluminada por un árbol que crecía boca abajo. Sus hojas eran verdes y brillaban como pequeñas luciérnagas llenando de luz el lugar. Alrededor habían más túneles y caminos construidos en piedra. Varias personas con aspecto similar a Hyorin caminaban realizando labores específicas. Todas usaban el mismo ropaje lila y sus cabezas estaban desprovistas de cabello. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

En ese momento, repentinamente, volvió a sentir a Rose.

Y la sensación fue abrumadora.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y se tambaleó. Una presión insoportable se anidó en el centro de su pecho y bajó hacia la boca de su estómago. Soltó un ligero gemido. ¿Qué era esa asfixiante y terrible sensación que se expandía en su interior como una plaga?

"¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Hyorin sin mover sus labios, pero sus palabras hacían eco en la cabeza de Scorpius sin conseguir respuesta.

El slytherin sintió como si el aire le faltara. Era la más terrible sensación que jamás hubiese experimentado. La piel se le erizó y por un momento pensó que perdería el conocimiento. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos cerrados, temblando. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Rose? ¿Qué? Se sintió desesperado, abatido; tanto que olvidó su alrededor y perdió toda perspectiva.

Solo regresó a la realidad cuando sintió dos manos sosteniéndole la cabeza. Escuchó una voz diferente a la de Hyorin en su mente; una masculina.

"Hijo, cálmate." escuchó, y aún con los ojos cerrados puso sentir las manos de alguien sobre su cabeza. "Abre los ojos"

Scorpius abrió los párpados con gran dificultad, estremecido aún por las sensaciones agobiantes que recibía de parte de Rose. Con sorpresa y poca claridad encontró frente a él, arrodillado en el suelo también, a un anciano de ojos azules que lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una profundidad sosegadora.

"Estás con nosotros ahora. Todo estará bien.", le dijo el anciano.

Scorpius fue, poco a poco, estabilizándose. El azul de la mirada de aquel viejo hombre era como el océano y transmitía una paz y una tranquilidad inigualable. Lentamente, las sensaciones de Rose fueron disminuyendo dentro de él, y aunque no desaparecieron, pudo volver a poner sus propias sensaciones por encima de las que no le pertenecían. Su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, pero no su conciencia: en lo único que podía pensar era en Rose, y en que él no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarla.

Entonces, como si el anciano hubiese leído sus pensamientos, le dijo:

"No puedes ayudar a tu amiga, no aquí, no ahora."

El anciano se puso de pie, y en ese momento Scorpius lo notó: todos los magos y brujas que antes habían ignorado su presencia se habían detenido y clavaban sus ojos en él, no con disgusto ni agresividad, sino con desconcierto e intriga. El slytherin miró a su alrededor con cautela. No sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir. No quería dar un paso en falso con aquella tribu subterránea.

Hyorin habló:

- Padre, es bello, ¿no es así?

El anciano miró a Scorpius.

- Tu cuerpo está lleno de lodo, pero tus ojos permanecen limpios, puros, fuertes…son los ojos de un domador.

Scorpius se mantuvo inexpresivo.

- No entiendo.- le dijo.

- Ya tendrás tiempo para entender, Escorpión.- dijo el anciano. Scorpius supo de inmediato que debía ser el líder de la tribu, pues todos lo escuchaban con atención. – Viniste a buscarnos con la intención errada y nos encontraste con la correcta: solo aquellos de intenciones puras pueden encontrar los pozos. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que cambió en ti?

Scorpius bajó la mirada. Rose; ella lo había cambiado. Solo pudo caer dentro del pozo cuando optó por hacer a un lado la competencia e ir a salvarla.

El anciano sonrió.

- El colocar a tu amiga por encima de tus propias ambiciones te hizo llegar a nosotros.- le dijo. – Estás en tu casa.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza. Ellos no lo entendían: no podía estar allí, tranquilo, sin saber de Rose. Él la sentía y sabía que algo no andaba bien en lo absoluto.

Hyorin colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Descuida, tu amiga es fuerte.- le dijo. – Puedo sentir su esencia.

El padre de Hyorin miró a Scorpius de forma insondable.

Te hemos estado esperando.

**Parte 2: Integración**

Scorpius fue conducido por unos hombres altos hacia una fuente que corría por aquella construcción subterránea. Si se alejaban del centro en donde estaba el árbol con hojas luminosas, inexplicablemente éstas continuaban enviando luz tenue hacia los sectores más complicados de la circunferencia. Allí, Scorpius pudo bañarse y deshacerse del lodo de su cuerpo. Ya no sentía a Rose, y la vitalidad y energía que había empezado a apoderarse de él hacía unos momentos continuaba expandiéndose por su cuerpo. El agua era fresca y pura. Bebió de ella.

El slytherin, completamente desnudo en la fuente, miró a los hombres que lo habían llevado hasta allí.

- ¿Todos aquí tienen habilidades telepáticas?- preguntó el rubio.

- No, por supuesto que no.- dijo uno de los hombres, sonriendo. – Solo El Sabio y su hija Hyorin tienen el don.

Scorpius asintió. Meditó por unos segundos.

- ¿Todas las tribus son así?- preguntó el slytherin.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Pacíficos.- completó. No importaba cuánto intentara creer en las palabras de Hyorin respecto a que Rose estaba bien, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Los hombres negaron con la cabeza.

- Nosotros no somos pacíficos.

Scorpius frunció el ceño con incomprensión y entonces, antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, Hyorin apareció. El rubio le dio la espalda inmediatamente, cubriéndose. La joven sonrió.

"El cuerpo humano es visto por nuestra tribu como una expresión natural de arte. No tienes que cubrirte por mí. Todos nos bañamos en esta fuente, y nadie se cubre de nadie." Le dijo Hyorin.

Scorpius suspiró con algo de incomodidad. Suponía que no podía exigirle a la hija del líder de la tribu que se retirara, de modo que tendría que acostumbrarse a la forma de vida de aquellos que habitaban allí. Lentamente fue volteándose hasta que sus ojos metálicos encontraron los verdes de ella. Hyorin tenía entre sus manos un ropaje lila idéntico al que todos utilizaban.

"Puedes usarlo hasta que tu ropa esté limpia y seca", le dijo.

Scorpius salió de la fuente y sintió los ojos de Hyorin recorriéndolo con naturalidad. Lo ignoró.

"Aquí vas a encontrar todo lo que necesitas, todo lo que quieres" dijo Hyorin.

Scorpius se colocó el ropaje a pesar de que su cuerpo aún estaba lleno de gotas de agua. Luego, miró a Hyorin directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan bien recibido?- le preguntó.

"¿No te agrada?" comentó ella.

- No es eso.- respondió el rubio. – No confío en las personas que dan demasiado sin pedir nada a cambio.

Hyorin sonrió y dio dos pasos hacia él.

"Quieres saber por qué has sido bienvenido, ¿no es así?", le preguntó. " La respuesta es sencilla, tan simple que quizás no quedes satisfecho con ella: es por tus ojos."

Scorpius la miró con algo de desconcierto y confusión. Quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Hyorin habló, esta vez, en voz alta:

- Vamos.- le dijo. – Te llevaré a un lugar en donde podrás descansar.

- ¿Descansar?- preguntó Scorpius. – No estoy cansado.

Hyorin sonrió.

- Créeme, lo estarás.- le dijo. – Papá quiere empezar con tu entrenamiento mañana por la mañana.

- Entrenamiento…- repitió Scorpius, algo asombrado de que todos allí parecieran saber perfectamente a lo que él había venido.

- Para tu transformación.- completó Hyorin. – Para que puedas domar a la bestia.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Había algo que no calzaba del todo. No comprendía cómo era que ellos sabían tanto sin que él les hubiese dicho absolutamente nada. Empezaba a sospechar que en aquella tribu existían secretos que iban más allá de sus conocimientos. Estaba convencido de que le ocultaban algo, pero no sabía qué.

Hyorin dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

"Sígueme", le dijo.

Y por segunda vez, Scorpius se vio sin ninguna otra alternativa que esa.

**13.-**

Megara bajaba las escaleras con dos libros en sus manos camino al gran comedor cuando vio al final del corredor a Alexander despidiéndose de Lucy Weasley, los dos sonrientes e intercambiando palabras que parecían amistosas. La morena levantó una ceja, incrédula, y cuando bajó el último escalón se detuvo. Una vez que Lucy tomó por otro camino, Alexander se giró y sus ojos verdes encontraron los de Megara.

- Meg, ¿vamos a cenar?- le preguntó, despreocupadamente.

- Por supuesto.- le dijo la morena, caminando hacia él. – Claro que antes me gustaría que me platicaras qué hacías hablando con Lucy Weasley.

Alexander se rascó la cabeza y sonrió. Su cabello castaño claro estaba despeinado y su uniforme desarreglado.

- Vinimos se jugar Quidditch con unos amigos.- dijo él. – Tengo que decir que es muy mala…

- ¿Jugando…?- preguntó la morena. – A ver, déjame ver si lo entiendo: dices que estabas jugando quidditch con Lucy…WEASLEY. ¿Desde cuándo hablas con ella?

- Es una historia complicada.- dijo Alexander. – De cualquier forma, me agrada. Es agradable.

Megara soltó una carcajada.

- Te agrada. Es agradable.- repitió. - ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Desde cuándo te expresas así?

- Estoy hablando normalmente.- dijo Alexander, con naturalidad.

- No, claro que no.- dijo Megara. – Y de cualquier forma, ¿no te parece que vas a levantar rumores? La gente aún no se acostumbra a que un Malfoy y una Weasley tengan que dirigirse la palabra, ¿qué dirán de un Nott y una Weasley? Tendremos a un Rob Finnigan o a un Hugo Weasley declarándonos la guerra en cualquier segundo.

Alexander rió.

- Francamente, me importa poco lo que diga nadie al respecto.

Giraron por un pasillo y caminando del lado contrario iba Albus riendo con tres gryffindorianos de su mismo año. Megara evitó la mirada del moreno de forma inmediata, pero mientras se acercaban sintió los ojos verdes del chico clavándose en ella, y supo que no habría escapatoria.

- Megara.- dijo Albus, deteniéndose. - ¿Leíste el artículo?

Los gryffindorianos parecieron desconcertados por cómo el moreno le había hablado a la slytherin. Alexander también adoptó una expresión de sorpresa y miró a Megara, la morena apretó los labios.

- Empecé.- le dijo con sequedad. – Y me gustaría pedirte que no vuelvas a recomendarme cosas parecidas.

Albus frunció el ceño, genuinamente confundido.

- No entiendo.- le dijo. - ¿Terminaste de leerlo?

- No.- le respondió Megara. – No necesito lecturas así, Potter. No soy una lisiada, y no necesito ayuda de nadie. Ocúpate de tus asuntos, ¿quieres?

Megara dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, Alexander se apresuró a seguirla. Los gryffindorianos rieron y le dieron una palmada en la espalda al moreno, convencidos de que éste le había jugado alguna broma a la slytherin y felicitándolo por ello.

- Lo siento.- soltó Albus de repente, en voz alta, mientras la chica se alejaba. – No quise disgustarte.

Megara no se volteó.

- Como sea.- soltó.

La slytherin aceleró el paso y pronto llegaron a un nuevo pasillo. La puerta del comedor resplandecía a unos metros. Alexander la alcanzó y, caminando a su lado, se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué dirán de un Potter y una Zabini?- repitió el castaño. – Sí, nos declararán la guerra. ¿Desde cuándo…?

- Ya cállate.- le dijo la morena.

Juntos entraron a la calidez del comedor.

**14.-**

- No puedo creer que sigas sin hablarle a Lucy.- dijo Hugo, mordiendo una manzana. - ¿No crees que debes bajarle un poco?

- No.- respondió Lily. – No lo creo.

Los dos caminaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Habían cenado ya y tenían algunos deberes en los cuales ponerse al día. Lily jugaba con una liga en su mano de forma despreocupada mientras que Hugo le llevaba sus libros en un brazo.

- Hey, Lils.- dijo el castaño. - ¿Por qué no llevas tus propios libros? Estoy tratando de comer.

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos miel en los de su primo con displicencia.

- ¿Qué pasó con todo eso de la caballerosidad masculina?- le dijo.

- ¿Desde cuándo crees en esas cosas?- le preguntó Hugo, confundido.

- Que no crea en ellas no significa que no me guste abusar de los beneficios que me trae el orden de la sociedad.- respondió Lily.

Hugo bufó.

- Bien, como sea.- le dijo. – Volvamos a Lucy.

- No me interesa hablar de Lucy.- dijo Lily, soltando la liga y dejándola caer al suelo.

- No estoy de acuerdo con que defienda a Ben, pero es su decisión, ¿no? A la larga, tonta o no, es nuestra prima.

Lily se detuvo bruscamente y miró a Hugo a los ojos.

- Escucha, porque solo lo diré una única vez.- dijo la pelirroja con una voz baja y serena que no congeniaba con el contenido de lo que decía. – No voy a apoyar a Lucy en su plan de ser una mártir, sacrificada, por un tipo que no la quiere. Me parece patético. Yo estuve cuando ella lloraba por él y por todo lo que le hizo. Puede que ella tenga una memoria frágil, pero a mí no se me ha olvidado. Y no se me olvidará.

Lily estuvo a punto de seguir su camino, pero entonces Hugo la tomó del brazo y la hizo regresar.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo?- le preguntó el castaño. – Creo que estás confundiendo la historia de Lucy con la tuya. Creo que deberías empezar a dibujar una línea divisoria entre ambas. Por tu propio bien.

Lily miró a Hugo con una expresión de rabia contenida. Sus ojos se nublaron, pero nunca dejó de fingir que no estaba afectada.

- No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo la pelirroja.

Hugo la miró con una seriedad poco característica en él.

- Sabes bien de lo que te hablo.- le dijo. – Lucy y Ben fueron novios, tuvieron una historia. No es lo mismo que lo tuyo con Teddy…

Lily se soltó bruscamente de Hugo y lo empujó. El castaño, desconcertado, miró a su prima con una mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto. La pelirroja, furiosa, le dijo con forzada calma:

- Debí suponer que no podía confiar en tus promesas.- le dijo con indiferencia. – No se puede confiar en alguien que tiene el cerebro de un chimpancé.

Hugo frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano atrás de la nuca. Soltó una risa de incredulidad y luego miró a Lily con furia. Con un solo movimiento soltó los libros de la pelirroja al suelo.

- Yo no soy Albus.- le dijo. – No vuelvas a insultarme. Arréglatelas sola.

Hugo mordió la manzana y se dio media vuelta, caminando a zancadas de regreso al comedor.

Lily apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos. Contó hasta tres: uno…dos…tres. Abrió los párpados y observó sus libros en el suelo. Le sorprendió la poca importancia que tenían para ella en ese momento. Dio un ligero golpe con su zapato en el suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entornó la lengua. Soltó una risa pequeña de incredulidad y, meneando la cabeza, se inclinó para recogerlos. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó unas voces aproximándose.

- Es sorprendente que, siendo una Weasley, se ponga del lado de Wilson.- dijo una voz femenina. – Es humillante y degradante para su apellido.

- Recordemos que es hija de Percy Weasley.- dijo otra voz. – No es como si fuera realmente un héroe de guerra. Mi padre me ha contado ciertas cosas de él…como que en varias ocasiones estuvo en contra de Harry Potter.

- Sí.- continuó otra. – Tiene muy merecido lo que se está buscando. Hogwarts le da la espalda. Wilson nos pone a todos en peligro y ella lo defiende. ¡Absurdo!

- Tengo entendido que los de Hufflepuff planean hacerle la vida imposible, al menos en la sala común. – dijo. – Y afuera ya varios han intentado demostrarle que no saldrá a defender a Wilson como si nada, pero parece que siempre está en compañía de alguien.

- Nosotras deberíamos también hacer algo. ¿No creen? Conocí a Vaneska, y no puedo creer que Lucy Weasley vaya a defender al posible causante de su muerte.

- Es cierto, creo que….

El grupo de seis chicas de Ravenclaw se detuvo bruscamente cuando, al girar por la esquina, se encontraron con Lily Potter. La pelirroja las observó con neutralidad mientras se ponía de pie con sus libros. Las miró, quieta en su sitio, durante algunos segundos mientras ellas permanecían inmóviles. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ellas. Las ravenclaws parecían petrificadas. Los ojos miel de Lily las miraban con frialdad e inexpresividad, por eso, cuando en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, las chicas solo se sintieron aún más intimidadas.

- Están en cuarto, ¿no es así?- les preguntó en un tono amable que las perturbó.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras con incomodidad y asintieron casi imperceptiblemente. Lily mantuvo su sonrisa.

- Escuché su conversación.- les dijo. – El eco. Deberían arreglar eso en Hogwarts, ¿no creen?

Las ravenclaws no dijeron nada. Lily extendió su mano hacia una de las chicas y le acomodó el cabello rubio tras la oreja. La chica se estremeció.

- No quisimos…- murmuró una.

- Oh no, tranquilas.- dijo Lily con lentitud. – Sé que no quisieron.- la pelirroja dio un paso más hacia ellas. – Sería una verdadera torpeza querer siquiera tocar uno de los cabellos de mi prima. Los Potter y los Weasley solemos ponernos algo…violentos…cuando se trata de protegernos los unos a los otros. Y yo, especialmente…digamos que puedo ser muy…- Lily pasó uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de la misma chica a la que le había arreglado el cabello. Ella cerró los ojos, atemorizada. - …persuasiva.

Una chica de cabello rizado dio un paso hacia delante.

- No es necesario que nos amenaces.- le dijo, tomando valor, pero tan pronto Lily puso los ojos en ella se acobardó de nuevo.

La pelirroja rió.

- No, yo no amenazo a nadie.- dijo Lily. – Las amenazas son para aquellos que no cumplen lo que dicen. Yo prefiero…que mis acciones hablen por mí.

Las ravenclaw guardaron silencio. La gryffindoriana las miró durante unos segundos más y poco a poco fue borrando la sonrisa; conforme lo fue haciendo, la verdadera expresión de su rostro se fue revelando al grupo de chicas. Era una expresión fría y agresiva que les puso los pelos de punta.

- En fin.- soltó Lily, esta vez con un tono de voz pesado y grave. – Qué bueno que no quisieron decir lo que dijeron.

Tras darles otra mirada densa y afilada dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

- Imbéciles.- murmuró la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a su sala común.

Cuando llegó, optó por ir directo a su habitación y dormir.

No logró conciliar el sueño.

**15.-**

Cuando la noche llegó, los miembros de la tribu levantaron un manto protector sobre el perímetro, y la bruja líder fue incendiando, con su pequeña llama, un camino de paja alrededor del sector. "_El fuego mágico ahuyenta a la bestia"_, le dijo a Rose. _"La bestia negra solo puede ser domada por magos o brujas que hayan llegado al máximo nivel de transformación. Es decir, aquellos que puedan moldear su magia en un elemento específico de la naturaleza"_

Rose insistió en saber más, pero la bruja se negó. Le recomendó descansar y empezar el entrenamiento temprano por la mañana. Después de beber más sábila y comer de una fruta azul cuyo sabor le desagradó, Rose se acostó sobre un tapete de piel bajo una de las cúpulas vegetales.

Antes de rendirse al cansancio y al sueño, miró el anillo en su dedo.

Poco después todo oscureció.

**Sueño #10**

Rose abrió los ojos y se vio en uno de los pasillos del castillo de Camelot. Respiró profundamente y observó sus brazos: estaban libres de los hematomas y los raspones con los que se había acostado. Tampoco podía sentir allí el dolor en su espalda. Sonrió: allí, en el sueño, estaba intacta.

De repente, a unos metros de ella, apareció Scorpius.

El slytherin abrió los ojos y éstos, inmediatamente, se clavaron en Rose. La pelirroja se sintió algo confundida: lo metálico en su mirada parecía haber adquirido un brillo especial, extraño, como de alivio. Scorpius permaneció quieto durante unos breves instantes, luego, cortó la distancia caminando hacia ella. Colocó una mano sobre la espalda de la pelirroja y la empujó hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza.

Rose se quedó sin aliento.

Los brazos del rubio eran cálidos y la envolvían perfectamente. Allí, de cara contra su pecho, pudo aspirar el aroma masculino y fresco del slytherin. Él hundió su nariz en el cuello de la pelirroja en donde depositó un beso, estremeciéndola. La apretó aún más contra su cuerpo.

Para Scorpius ver a Rose frente a él había sido como volver a respirar, aunque fuera en la dimensión de los sueños. La mayor parte del día había estado angustiado, pensando en las peores posibilidades. Ahora sabía que Rose estaba bien, y era como si todo en su interior hubiese vuelto a funcionar de forma adecuada. Estar sin ella, solo sintiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla, había sido sin duda alguna, la experiencia más agobiante de su vida.

- Scorpius…- murmuró Rose, sonrojada, aún entre los brazos del rubio.

El rubio, al darse cuenta de cómo se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, la soltó y se separó unos centímetros de ella. Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se clavaron en los de él. El slytherin los evitó y carraspeó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Me alegra que estés bien.- dijo Scorpius en un tono seco y distante, impersonal.

Rose sonrió.

- ¿Estabas…preocupado?- le preguntó. – Era eso lo que sentía…- dijo, reflexionando. - …estabas preocupado por mí.

Scorpius, avergonzado, negó con la cabeza. No comprendía por qué el que Rose supiera cuánto le importaba lo hacía sentir expuesto. Probablemente se debía a que su relación con ella aún no se clarificaba; él no sabía lo que ella sentía, al menos no de su boca, y eso lo volvía todo más complicado. Parecían no poder comunicarse apropiadamente. Scorpius nunca imaginó lo trascendentales que podrían ser las palabras entre dos personas, incluso más que las caricias o demostraciones físicas. A veces, era necesario escuchar de los labios de otro lo que uno intuía, porque sino, todo quedaba en suposiciones.

Se había equivocado con Rose. Su timidez, su silencio, no la hacían predecible y fácil de leer, sino todo lo contrario: la volvían ilegible y misteriosa. Scorpius, a pesar de saber tanto de ella, a pesar de compartir cosas tan íntimas con ella, aún no podía saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la gryffindoriana, y eso lo descolocaba.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

- ¿Preocupado?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos. – No podía concentrarme con todas las sensaciones que me llegaban de tu parte. – Rose levantó una ceja. Scorpius carraspeó. - ¿Estás bien?

El rostro de Rose se ensombreció. Scorpius la miró con detalle.

-Estoy bien…- dijo la pelirroja. – Solo que…resultó ser más difícil de lo que creí.

Scorpius lo miró como si quisiera decir algo más, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Rose se sonrojó tenuemente.

- ¿Y…tú?- le preguntó ella. - ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien.- dijo el rubio. – Ya me conoces.

Un silencio se levantó entre los dos, pero no fue incómodo. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y, quizás por primera vez, las palabras sobraron.

Unos pasos aproximándose por el pasillo los forzaron a mirar hacia atrás.

Arturo caminaba con premura y una expresión de angustia en su rostro. Pasó por entre Rose y Scorpius, y los dos se miraron: tenían que seguirlo. Rápidamente se colocaron a espaldas del futuro rey y avanzaron por los corredores del castillo. Al subir unas escaleras, Rose reconoció hacia dónde se dirigían: la habitación de Morgana.

Arturo empujó la puerta y ésta se abrió con brusquedad.

- ¿En dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!- exclamó el rubio, pero Guinevere lo detuvo.

Rose y Scorpius caminaron por la estancia. Morgana yacía sobre su cama sumamente pálida y con una herida en su frente bastante pronunciada. Sin necesidad de conocimientos médicos resultaba evidente que se había roto la cabeza. Rose recordó el último incidente: Morgana había rodado escaleras abajo junto a Merlín. No debía haber pasado más de unas pocas horas desde entonces.

- Arturo, por favor, está delicada.- dijo Guinevere, colocando su mano sobre el pecho del príncipe. – Gaius está haciendo lo que puede…

Scorpius vio a Gaius junto a la cama de Morgana. Sobre el velador de la bruja habían varias pociones y ungüentos que el anciano estaba usando para tratar de curarla. Seguramente en aquella época esa clase de golpes resultaban mortales por el poco avance de la medicina. Morgana no debía encontrarse bien en lo absoluto. Junto a la cabecera de la cama estaba Uther Pendragon, observándola con los ojos humedecidos. Era la primera vez que Scorpius veía en Uther una expresión tan desoladora. Casi sintió compasión por él.

- Padre.- dijo Arturo, angustiado al ver a Morgana en tales condiciones. - ¿Qué sucedió?

Uther, quien parecía completamente ido, no respondió. Gaius tomó la palabra:

- Al parecer resbaló por las escaleras.- dijo el anciano. – Un accidente lamentable.

Arturo cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, mareado.

- ¿Va a vivir?- le preguntó al médico.

Gaius guardó silencio y cortó el contacto visual. La ausencia de respuesta hizo que la respiración de Arturo se volviera densa y pesada. Con rabia golpeó una columna a puño cerrado, lastimándose. Guinevere se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sus ojos se clavaron con alivio en el pasillo que aparecía por la puerta abierta. Allí, Rose vio a Merlín.

Scorpius dio dos pasos adelante. El mago cargaba guantes de cuero negros en sus manos seguramente para cubrir las quemaduras. Lentamente caminaba hacia la habitación en donde todos se congregaban. Sus ojos azules estaban húmedos y rojos, y su expresión era dolida y a la vez, adormecida, como si estuviese a punto de enfrentarse a una condena mortal después de estar años esperando por ella. Arturo se volteó siguiendo la mirada de Gwen, y al ver a Merlín su mirada se nubló.

- ¿En dónde estabas?- le preguntó con dureza mientras el moreno se detenía en el marco de la puerta con una rigidez corporal que nadie notó. - ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó, señalándole las manos.

Merlín tragó saliva y sin mirarlo le respondió:

- Me quemé intentando forjar una espada.- mintió. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el cuerpo distante de Morgana.

Scorpius sintió la agonía de Merlín dentro de su pecho. El moreno estaba sufriendo, lo sabía: Iselda había muerto frente a sus ojos y él no había hecho nada para salvarla. Había preferido salvaguardar a Morgana, y se odiaba por ello. Se odiaba por haberla puesto por encima de Iselda, y además también la repudiaba a Morgana por ser la causante de todo. Sí, la repudiaba; pero también, a pesar del odio que sentía por la clase de mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo, la seguía queriendo como antes. Era su debilidad, su única y más letal debilidad. Scorpius no pudo descifrar qué sentimiento en Merlín era más fuerte que el otro: el amor y el deseo de que Morgana sobreviviera, o el odio y el anhelo de que muriera de una buena vez para que todo aquel infierno en Camelot viera su fin.

- Váyanse.- dijo Uther, de repente, con la voz quebrada. – Déjenme solo con Gaius.

- Padre…- dijo Arturo con la intención de disuadirlo.

- ¡He dicho que salgan!- gritó el rey. Su voz hizo eco pesado en la habitación y Guinevere se estremeció.

Arturo dio media vuelta y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia el pasillo. Guinevere lo siguió, afectada. Merlín se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius se dieron cuenta de que no lo hizo del todo, pues ésta quedó entre abierta. El slytherin caminó hacia el marco de la salida y vio a Merlín allí, decidido a quedarse a escuchar lo que fuera que el rey quisiera hablar con Gaius.

Uther se pasó una mano por el rostro, deformándolo.

- Gaius.- le dijo. – Tienes que salvarla.

El anciano se inclinó levemente.

- Hago lo que puedo, Mi Lord.- le dijo. – Pero su recuperación va más allá de lo que cualquier humano puede llegar a hacer.

- Entonces has lo inhumano.- le exigió Uther. – Todo. Todo es poco para intentar salvarla.

Rose notó con sorpresa que dos lágrimas corrieron por el rostro maduro del rey. En verdad estaba sufriendo. Era difícil conjugar la imagen del rey autoritario, capaz de asesinar a cualquier mago o bruja que encontrara en Camelot por el simple temor a la magia y a lo desconocido, con aquel hombre que, como cualquier otro, tenía seres queridos a quienes deseaba proteger a toda costa.

- Mi Lord, me temo que mis capacidades tienen un límite.- dijo Gaius. – Lady Morgana…a estas alturas, no sé si pueda hacerse algo más por ella.

Uther se puso de pie.

- Gaius, no me estás entendiendo.- le dijo, y lo miró a los ojos. – Te doy permiso para hacer….todo. Lo humano, e inhumano….yo…te autorizo a recurrir a quien sea necesario.- el rostro de Uther era firme pero a la vez estaba marcado por la desesperación. – Quiero que hagas…lo natural y lo sobrenatural…que agotes todas las posibilidades; incluso aquellas desestimables o moralmente incorrectas.

Gaius miró a Uther con sorpresa y desconcierto. Enmudeció por unos instantes, descolocado. Scorpius pudo ver por la puerta a Merlín, quien parecía igual de confundido. ¿En verdad Uther estaba diciendo que permitiría el uso de magia si con ella se podía salvar a Morgana? Aquello iba contra todo por lo que luchaba, todo lo que defendía y creía. Era inconcebible.

- Mi Lord…- intervino Gaius. - …no lo comprendo….¿quiere que…busque a un…hechicero?

- No quiero saber qué es lo que hagas para salvarla.- dijo Uther caminando hacia la ventana.- Solo sálvala. Es una orden.

Gaius dudó.

- No lo comprendo.

- Gaius.- dijo Uther, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos. – Hay un secreto que he guardado conmigo muchos años, y que no me he atrevido a revelar a nadie porque habría significado la desestabilidad en mi reinado. Creo que es hora de que lo sepas, y quizás entonces, podrás comprenderme.

Rose dio un paso hacia delante, inmersa en lo que escuchaba. Uther también lo hizo, y el sol rojo de la tarde iluminó su rostro. Cuando habló, la gryffindoriana retrocedió y se llevó una mano a los labios, mientras que Scorpius se mantuvo estático, en shock. Ninguno de los dos vio a Gaius, cuyo rostro empalideció igual que el de un fantasma, mucho menos a Merlín; quien detrás de la puerta entre abierta abrió los ojos como si una luz cegadora lo hubiese golpeado de frente…la luz de una verdad que se había mantenido encerrada en un ataúd metros bajo tierra y que ahora, solo ahora, emergía en forma de un cadáver que reclamaba venganza.

- Morgana…- dijo Uther. – Es mi hija.


	25. Yo soy fuego

_hola queridas lectoras y lectores! he vuelto! Estoy muy feliz con este capítulo porque lo he podido escribir sin presiones, a gusto, con tranquilidad, dándole el tiempo que se merecía. Tiene como 60 páginas en word, si no es que más, ya no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Es BIEN extenso, así que tendrán bastante para leer. !Disfrútenlo! Gracias a todas y todos por sus mensajes, realmente me siento muy apoyada por ustedes, eso me pone muy contenta; es fabuloso cuando nos divertimos de parte y parte, ustedes al leer y yo al escribir. Es por eso que el mundo del fanfiction me llamó tanto la atención en primer lugar. Me pareció un espacio único :) lo sigo considerando así._

_Bien, solo me queda decirles que se pasen por el blog del fic rojoynegrofanfic. blogspot. com quitando los espacios. Encontrarán un FANTABULOSO video de Fabiana, y otros dos FANTABULOSOS videos hechos por sakura: uno de Megara y Albus, y otro de Lysander y Roxanne. Están fantásticos créanme! también encontrarán el link de descarga para un soundtrack del fic que diseñó una lectora, chibi lunatic tripolar. A todas ellas hay que agradecerles por su contribución a la historia, así que ya saben, pásense por el blog y dejen mensajes felicitándolas, que nada de eso lo hice yo sino ellas y se merecen un aplauso!_

_Daniela: vi que dejaste un regalo, supongo que una imagen del fic, pero cuando trato de abrirla me sale una cosa rara de que no puedo entrar a la página :/ me da una pena porque en verdad quisiera poder ver el regalo!_

_Eso es todo, LOVE AND ROCKETS_**.  
**

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Yo soy fuego  
**

**1.- **

- Morgana…- dijo Uther. – Es mi hija.

Rose se llevó las manos a la boca y contuvo la respiración. Por unos instantes, la mirada se le nubló; fue como si por unos brevísimos segundos lo único que pudiera ver fueran sus propios pensamientos. Éstos eran caóticos y bullían en su interior como una olla hirviendo. Pestañeó repetidamente. Sus ojos azules buscaron los grises de Scorpius. El slytherin permanecía inmóvil, con una expresión de completa incredulidad.

Uther, ante la perplejidad de Gaius, continuó:

-Fue hace 18 años, cuando marchamos para batallar contra los invasores del norte.- dijo el rey, apesadumbrado. – La madre de Arturo ya estaba con cinco meses de embarazo. En esas tierras lejanas, lejos de mi familia, creí que vería el fin de mi vida solo. Caímos en una aldea. Allí encontramos gente que nos ayudó, y conocí a la madre de Morgana.- Uther hizo una pausa, su voz se volvió lejana, como si él no estuviese realmente en la habitación. – Fue una noche. Solo una. No sabía nada de ella ni ella de mí. Meses después una anciana llegó a Camelot y pidió una audiencia conmigo. Llevaba consigo a una bebé.

Gaius abrió los ojos con completa sorpresa.

-Morgana…- murmuró. – Pero, usted dijo que…

-Dije que era la hija de uno de los caballeros que había muerto en batalla, y que me haría cargo de ella. Pero en realidad, la anciana me reveló que era mi hija.- Uther miró a Gaius con ojos llorosos. – Lo supe de inmediato cuando vi su pequeña espalda. Tenía una marca de nacimiento igual a la mía, en el mismo lugar.

Scorpius se volteó y miró a Merlín por el resquicio de la puerta entre abierta. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y parecía en completo desconcierto y confusión. Era, en definitiva, una noticia desestabilizadora…y que de ser expuesta a la luz podría cambiarlo todo.

Rose se descubrió los labios y tragó saliva.

-Scorpius…- susurró.

El slytherin se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás.

-La madre de Morgana era una druida.- dijo el slytherin, caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación, sumergido en sus meditaciones. – Uther no lo sabía. No sabía que había tenido relaciones extramaritales con una bruja.

-Scorpius…

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?- preguntó el rubio, mirando a Rose a los ojos. – Todo lo que sabemos, toda la historia oficial es una completa farsa. Morgana La Fey es Morgana Pendragon: la media hermana de Arturo.

-Scorp…

-Nada de lo que sabemos es real.- dijo Scorpius, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro. – Toda la historia, ¿qué es sino lo que unos pocos magos lograron rescatar? Fragmentos de la realidad, no la verdad completa. ¿Cuántas cosas más se habrán perdido en el tiempo? ¡No sabemos nada!

-¡Scorpius!- gritó Rose repentinamente. El rubio se detuvo, respirando con agitación y la miró despertando de su impresión. La pelirroja levantó su dedo índice y le señaló a Morgana con una expresión de profunda angustia.

Scorpius miró a Morgana.

Una lágrima caía por la esquina de su ojo derecho, mientras que sus dedos temblaban sobre la cama.

Rose contuvo el aliento.

- Morgana…- murmuró. – Está consciente.- miró al slytherin a los ojos con temor. – Lo ha escuchado todo.

Scorpius tragó saliva. Rose tenía razón: Morgana parecía débil, pero consciente. Intentaba fingir que continuaba dormida, mas unos pequeños movimientos involuntarios la delataban. Si Gaius o Uther hubieran fijado sus ojos en ella, se habrían dado cuenta.

- Sálvala.- le dijo el rey al anciano. – Cueste lo que cueste.

Uther caminó hacia la puerta y tras siete zancadas la alcanzó. Cuando la abrió, Merlín ya no estaba allí. Salió con gran rapidez.

Gaius se mantuvo estático en su lugar, con la mirada perdida en un vacío insondable. Merlín entró a la habitación pocos segundos después.

Rose vio cómo los ojos azules del joven mago se posaron en los del anciano con desesperación. Gaius comprendió de inmediato.

- Lo escuchaste todo…- aseveró.

El anciano caminó hacia él y lo empujó fuera de la habitación. Rose y Scorpius salieron con ellos justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

- Merlín.

- Es la hermana de Arturo.- dijo el moreno, desorientado. – Es la hija del rey.

- ¡Eso no cambia nada!- exclamó Gaius. – Sigue siendo la bruja que amenaza con destruir el futuro que tú debes llevar a cabo. La profecía del dragón sigue en pie.

- ¡Esto lo cambia todo!- gritó Merlín, furioso.

Gaius tomó Merlín por la cabeza con ambas manos y lo miró con firmeza.

- Muchacho. Reacciona.- le dijo. – Esta es una guerra. Tu destino es eliminar los obstáculos que se interpongan para que Arturo llegue al trono. Morgana es uno de ellos. Ella debe morir.

Merlín se soltó del anciano.

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿ah?- lo interrogó con violencia. - ¡Uther te pidió que la salvaras!

- Dijo que hiciera lo que pudiera.- dijo el anciano.

- Dijo que usaras magia si era necesario.

- No conozco a nadie con el poder suficiente para sanar una herida como esa.- dijo Gaius. – Va más allá de mis posibilidades. Tal vez, lo mejor sea que la dejemos ir.

- Merlín meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

- Yo puedo sanarla.- le dijo.- Yo tengo el poder suficiente, y lo sabes.

Gaius lo miró con angustia.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco!- le gritó. - ¡Tus poderes…debes reservarlos para cuando sea única y netamente necesario! El dragón fue muy claro en ello: Morgana debe morir.

Merlín levantó sus manos, mostrándole al anciano cómo éstas estaban cubiertas por guantes de cuero negro.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves esto, Gaius?- le preguntó. – Morgana me lo hizo. Me quemó. Con sus propias manos.

- Merlín…

- ¡No pude curarlo!- le gritó el moreno. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en Gaius. – No pude sanar las cicatrices porque su fuego no es normal. Es mágico…e indeleble.

Gaius tragó saliva y su mirada se llenó de temor.

- El dragón nos advirtió…que su poder es más grande de lo que imaginamos.

Merlín asintió con torpeza, aún turbado por la exaltación de la discusión.

- ¿Sabes lo que yo hice?- le preguntó el moreno. – Nada. No hice nada. Mientras ella me quemaba, yo solo forcejeé para intentar quitarle un brazalete que le dio Morgause, para salvar a Iselda, y cuando lo hice, los dos caímos por la escalera y yo…no pude salvar a Iselda.

- No hubo tiempo para ello…- justificó Gaius.

- No.- dijo Merlín. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Hubo tiempo, pero no lo hice. – Rose notó que sus ojos se veían más atormentados que nunca. – La dejé morir.

Gaius bajó la mirada.

- Merlín…- murmuró con debilidad.

- La dejé morir porque no pude entregar a Morgana.- dijo el moreno. Su expresión era como la de alguien que se detestaba a sí mismo, alguien que sentía asco de las palabras que pronunciaba. – Dejé que una inocente muriera de la peor forma posible, porque no pude entregar a la verdadera culpable. – Merlín bajó la voz y dio un paso hacia el anciano. – No soy mejor que ella, Gaius. Soy igual, o peor.

- No digas eso.- dijo el anciano, apenado.

- Lo soy. – dijo el moreno. – Ella confió en mí una vez, y yo…yo la dejé sola y luego intenté matarla.- tragó saliva. – Después, dejé morir a una chica inocente. ¿Eso en qué me convierte, Gaius? ¿En qué sino en una basura?

- Nadie dijo que cumplir tu destino sería fácil.- dijo el anciano mirándolo a los ojos. – Tu labor es, quizás la más ardua que ha tenido que librar alguien jamás. Haces lo mejor que puedes. Y yo estoy contigo, sosteniéndote en el camino, ayudándote.

Merlín cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared.

- No puedo dejarla morir, Gaius.- dijo el moreno. – Soy igual de culpable que ella.

- No puedes dejar que Morgana te arrastre. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Te está hundiendo con ella!

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

- No, Gaius. No lo entiendes.- dijo el moreno, mirándolo a los ojos. – Morgana y yo…estamos atados el uno al otro con una cadena pesada e irrompible. Nos hundimos juntos desde el momento en el que supe que era mi enemiga. No hay salida. Los dos nos hemos convertido en algo muy distinto de lo que éramos antes. Por eso no puedo dejarla morir…porque quizás…no somos otra cosa que el reflejo del otro.

Gaius desvió la mirada, apesadumbrado.

- Merlín.- le dijo con voz débil. – Me hubiera gustado que no hubieses tenido que nacer con este destino sobre tus hombros. Me hubiera gustado…que fueras feliz.

Merlín se despegó de la pared y con la mirada nublada y perdida, le respondió:

- Ya es tarde para eso.

Con esas últimas palabras, el moreno se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Morgana y la abrió. Rose y Scorpius se apresuraron a seguirlo. Pudieron entrar justo antes de que Gaius cerrara la puerta consigo en el exterior, seguramente custodiando que nadie los interrumpiera.

Scorpius tomó a Rose por el brazo y la hizo girar abruptamente hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

- ¿Estás segura de que está despierta?- le preguntó a la pelirroja. En su mirada había precipitación.

Rose asintió ignorando el hecho de que el slytherin, sin darse cuenta de ello, estaba apretando su brazo con bastante fuerza.

- Estoy segura.- reiteró.

Scorpius la soltó y botó aire, cerrando los ojos.

- Si Merlín la cura…ella va a saber.- dijo el slytherin, angustiado. – Morgana va a saber que Merlín tiene magia.

Rose, quien no había pensado en aquello debido a lo impresionada que estaba por la noticia de la verdadera identidad del padre de Morgana, contuvo el aliento. Scorpius tenía razón: Morgana iba a saber. La bruja estaba débil, pero Rose sabía que podía escuchar y percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba convencida de que había escuchado la confesión de Uther. Aquella lágrima que había corrido por la comisura de su ojo no había sido sin motivo alguno.

Merlín caminó con lentitud hacia la cama en donde descansaba Morgana y se sentó en un pequeño banco junto a ella. La observó en silencio, tragando saliva, con los ojos humedecidos, atormentados, duros. Rose se dio cuenta de que el moreno ya no la miraba más como antes: en sus ojos azules ya no había ternura ni admiración, ni comprensión hacia la bruja. Rose veía en ellos frialdad, distanciamiento y un poco de rencor. Merlín tenía razón: él y Morgana estaban unidos el uno al otro en contra de su voluntad. Era como si el destino hubiese establecido desde siempre que serían enemigos, dos caras opuestas de la misma moneda, y aunque fuera para luchar el uno contra el otro, aún así sus vidas estaban entrelazadas irremediablemente.

- Es una maldición…- murmuró Rose para sí misma.

Merlín bajó la cabeza y se la sostuvo con ambas manos. Soltó un pequeño gruñido. Levantó la cabeza. "Cuánto ha cambiado", pensó Rose al verlo. Cuando los sueños iniciaron, su rostro, sus expresiones, sus ojos, eran aún puros, llenos de sabiduría y madurez, de inocencia; ahora, aunque la sabiduría permanecía, sus ojos y sus expresiones se habían vuelto mucho más duras, como de quien guarda cicatrices imborrables dentro de sí.

Merlín respiró hondo y colocó su mano sobre la frente de Morgana, cubriéndola toda, incluso la herida. Cerró los ojos y murmuró unas palabras imposibles de entender. Scorpius dio un paso hacia delante. El rostro pálido de Morgana empezó a cobrar vida otra vez y la bruja se estremeció perceptiblemente, frunciendo el ceño. Merlín mantuvo su mano sobre la frente de la morena por unos cuantos segundos más y luego la alejó con brusquedad.

Sobre la frente de Morgana no había herida alguna.

Scorpius fijó sus ojos metálicos en Merlín. El moreno temblaba y ahora era él quien había empalidecido. Era evidente que sanar a Morgana lo había agotado terriblemente. El rubio estaba impresionado. Le parecía inverosímil cómo antes de que aparecieran las varitas los magos y brujas lograban realizar actos mágicos como aquellos solo con el dominio de su magia interior. Por supuesto, gracias a las varitas en la actualidad los magos no se cansaban cuando realizaban curaciones o cualquier otro tipo de hechizos. Merlín estaba visiblemente descompuesto.

Gaius abrió la puerta.

- Vámonos, Merlín.- le dijo. – Es peligroso.

El moreno se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo y se tambaleó. El anciano corrió a su auxilio, colocando uno de los brazos de Merlín sobre sus hombros.

- Ay muchacho.- dijo Gaius. – Vas a necesitar descansar.

Merlín sonrió con debilidad y algo de ironía.

- Ni todo el descanso del mundo acabaría con todo lo que me agobia, Gaius.

Juntos salieron de la habitación. Scorpius se apresuró a seguirlos, pero Rose lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo. La puerta se cerró.

- Rose…- le dijo él sin comprender por qué lo había frenado. Pero entonces lo vio:

Morgana había abierto los ojos.

Rose contuvo la respiración. La bruja miraba al techo, inmóvil, con la mirada absolutamente hueca. La piel se le erizó: en aquellos ojos no había nada, eran como dos pozos interminables, sin fondo, en los que solo había aire y oscuridad. Después de unos segundos, una nueva lágrima corrió por la comisura de su ojo derecho. Rose notó que, casi imperceptiblemente, el cuerpo de la bruja tremulaba mientras su respiración se iba volviendo cada vez más agitada. De repente, sus ojos verdes se fueron llenando de algo denso y terrible. Rose no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose de repente amenazada por lo que empezaba a emanar de los iris de Morgana. Era odio, un odio tan puro, tan perfecto, tan grande que parecía ser capaz de acabar con el mundo entero. La bruja empezó a llorar sin producir sonido alguno. Se incorporó de la cama en perfectas condiciones y caminó hacia el espejo. Al verse en éste, al ver que no quedaba marca alguna sobre su frente, se llevó una mano al estómago y se clavó los dedos en éste, como si quisiera apagar un grito que luchaba por emerger de ella. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin tregua. Se agachó un poco, como si sintiera un dolor profundo en el vientre y soltó un gritillo agudo y casi silente. Todo su cuerpo había empezado a temblar con fuerza.

Rose cerró los ojos, podía sentir la ira y el dolor en Morgana. No solo se había enterado de que Uther, el ser que más detestaba, la había engañado toda su vida negándole su paternidad; sino también que Merlín, durante todo aquel tiempo, había tenido magia igual que ella. ¿Cuántas veces ella no le había pedido ayuda, suplicado alguna guía, aterrada por no poder entender o controlar sus poderes? ¿Cuántas veces él no la había visto sufrir por ello? Todo aquel tiempo en el que ella lo creyó su amigo, él le ocultó la verdad. Le negó su ayuda. La dejó sufrir sola. En la más absoluta de las soledades.

Morgana no podía entender eso, mucho menos perdonarlo.

Rose sabía exactamente lo que la bruja estaba pensando, lo que le dolía, lo que la atormentaba. Era como si pudiera estar dentro de su cabeza. Una sensación aún más fuerte que la que sentía con Scorpius al compartir sus sensaciones. Morgana no pensaba en que Merlín había acabado de sanarla; pensaba en cómo vivió durante toda su vida engañada por dos figuras masculinas que en algún punto habían sido importantes para ella. Lo consideraba la peor traición de todas, lo más repugnante. Su propio padre la había negado toda la vida, diciéndole a ella y a todos que era la hija de un caballero de Camelot con tal de proteger su reinado. Y Merlín…él, quien había sido su amigo más íntimo, la había dejado hundirse en la desesperación sin prestarle la más mínima ayuda. Morgana no podía concebir cuánto tiempo ellos habían abusado de su ingenuidad, de su inexperiencia.

Scorpius dio un pequeño salto cuando los espejos en la habitación comenzaron a romperse al igual que los cristales de las ventanas. Todos los objetos, velas, candelabros, vasos, jarrones, cómodas, comenzaron a temblar como en un terremoto. Morgana tenía un aro amarrillo alrededor de sus pupilas.

- Rose…- la llamó Scorpius extendiéndole la mano, preocupado por su seguridad.

Rose no tuvo tiempo de tomarla.

El escenario cambió ante ellos con gran velocidad.

Inmediatamente se vieron en el salón del trono. Uther sonreía con Morgana a su lado y Arturo la tomó de la mano, depositando un beso sobre sus dedos. Guinevere parecía contenta junto a Gaius, quien se mantenía inexpresivo al igual que Merlín.

- Ahora que estás completamente rehabilitada puedes ayudarnos entrenando a las mujeres de Camelot.- dijo Arturo. – Le he dicho a papá que en caso de una guerra las mujeres también deben saber manejar una espada. Tienen derecho a defenderse y no solo a ser defendidas.

Morgana asintió.

- Me parece una idea espectacular.- dijo la morena. Sus ojos verdes parecían muertos, como los de un maniquí, pensó Rose. Pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello, todos veían solo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. "Todos ven solo lo que quieren ver", se dijo a sí misma. – Puedo encargarme de dar clases a la población femenina de Camelot.

Uther pareció dudar.

- No lo sé, Morgana, acabas de recuperarte.- dijo el rey. – Además, las mujeres pueden ser perfectamente defendidas por los hombres de Camelot.

Arturo rió.

- Papá, Morgana es una chica y es mejor que yo con la espada, aunque me duela admitirlo.- dijo el rubio, levantando una ceja. – No creo que sea conveniente subestimar a las mujeres de Camelot. No les hará daño aprender a defenderse en caso de una situación extrema.

- No lo sé. – reiteró el rey.

- En todo caso, no te opones.- dijo Arturo.

Uther lo miró por unos segundos.

- No, no me opongo.- les dijo. – Hazlo, si te place.

Arturo sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró a Morgana. Rose se estremeció. Por unos breves instantes creyó ver odio destellando en la mirada de la morena, odio dirigido hacia Arturo. Aquello jamás había sucedido antes.

Algo había cambiado.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

- Morgana.- dijo el rubio. - ¿Lo viste?

Rose asintió.

- Sí…- murmuró. – No entiendo por qué miró así a Arturo….no entiendo.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo sí lo entiendo.- le dijo el rubio con seriedad. – Es su medio hermano. Aquel que tiene todo lo que a ella le fue negado: apellido, familia y la promesa del trono.

Rose negó con la cabeza, confundida.

- Pero…ella lo quería. Lo sé.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Eso era antes.- dijo Scorpius. – Morgana ha cambiado.

Arturo habló:

- Te pondré al tanto de cuándo podrás empezar.- dijo el rubio. – Te facilitaré un espacio apropiado, y armas…todo lo que necesites.

- Qué amable de tu parte.- dijo Morgana con cierta sequedad. – Muero por empezar.

Arturo sonrió y caminó hacia la salida del salón.

- Vamos Merlín, hay mucho qué hacer.- le dijo.

El moreno miró a Morgana casi por accidente antes de voltearse y seguir a Arturo. Cuando lo hizo, la sangre se le heló. Ella había posado sus ojos en él también, y algo fuerte y desagradable despedía de ellos hacia él. Merlín levantó el mentón y se mantuvo imperturbable mientras giraba. No quiso demostrar la más mínima debilidad.

O quizás, ya estaba acostumbrándose a la fría mirada de Morgana, pensó Scorpius.

- Vamos.- dijo el slytherin a Rose, tomándola de la mano.

Los dos salieron del salón siguiendo a Arturo y a Merlín por los pasillos del castillo.

- Bien.- dijo el Arturo. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Merlín, desconcentrado.

- Algo te pasa.- dijo el príncipe. – Te conozco. Mejor que nadie.- dudó por unos instantes. – Bueno, tal vez Gaius te conozca mejor. Pero después de él, voy yo.

- Claro.- dijo Merlín, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- Nadie conoce lo ilimitado de tu ineptitud, como yo.- dijo Arturo, sonriendo. – Así que habla. ¿Es por lo de tus manos? Déjame decirte, que te quemaste de la forma más estúpida de todas.

Merlín asintió.

- Sí. La más estúpida.- dijo con una voz grave y su mirada se perdió por unos segundos en el vacío.

Arturo sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Vamos Merlín.- le dijo. – A las mujeres les gustan las cicatrices. Nos hacen más interesantes. Es más, puedes inventar que te las quemaste en una batalla o algo por el estilo. Te respetarán más.

Merlín rió y miró a Arturo como se ve a un niño. Scorpius comprendió que, aunque los dos tenían aproximadamente la misma edad, Merlín había madurado a fuerza del peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros mucho más rápido que Arturo. El príncipe era noble, puro de corazón, algo arrogante y pedante, pero noble. Scorpius podía entender por qué Merlín depositaba toda sus esperanzas en él. Aún así, el slytherin no comprendía cómo aquel joven rubio que tenía frente a él había llegado a convertirse en el rey más valiente, honorable y poderoso de la historia monárquica inglesa.

- Y los guantes negros de cuero te hacen ver más misterioso.- siguió comentando Arturo, con la evidente intención de animarlo. – Nadie sospecharía que eres un reverendo inútil en el campo de batalla.

Merlín, con la mirada perdida, asintió.

- Tienes razón.- dijo en un tono ausente, casi triste. Parecía, pensó Scorpius, estar meditando sobre sus propios problemas. – No soy bueno librando batallas. El destino fue injusto contigo, Arturo. Te mereces un mejor ayudante.

Arturo se detuvo bruscamente y paró a Merlín colocándose frente a él. Sus ojos se fijaron en los del moreno con severidad.

- Merlín, no tengo idea de qué cosas pueden estar volando por tu cabeza en estos momentos, y si no quieres contármelas está bien. He aceptado tu distanciamiento los últimos meses porque respeto tu privacidad, si es que tienes una.- dijo con burla. Inmediatamente volvió a ponerse serio. – Pero si hay algo que no voy a tolerar, ni a permitir, es que cuestiones tu valía. Para mí, no existe nadie que sea capaz de cubrir tu lugar. ¿Está claro?

Merlín lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada, era como si por primera vez, desde que salieron del salón del trono, lo estuviese escuchando. Parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, o no saber bien qué decir.

No eres precisamente un guerrero, ni un estratega de batalla… y sin duda no eres fuerte ni ágil…ni rápido.- dijo Arturo, enumerando los defectos del moreno. – Pero para todo eso tengo a cientos de caballeros en Camelot. No es eso lo que necesito de ti.

- ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas de mí, entonces?- preguntó Merlín.

Arturo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los del moreno.

- Cuando pasan cosas, son tus palabras las únicas que escucho; son las únicas que tienen sentido para mí.- dijo el joven príncipe con una abrupta sinceridad que sorprendió a Scorpius. – Yo…no suelo tener claras mis ideas en momentos de caos. Tú haces que los caminos a seguir sean obvios cuando no puedo verlos. Eres inteligente, Merlín. Y eres mi amigo. Confío en ti. Tienes un puesto que nadie más ocupa.

Merlín sonrió.

- ¿En verdad crees que estoy tan deprimido que necesito que me confieses tu amor?

Arturo entornó los ojos y le dio un golpe en el hombro que, por la expresión del moreno, resultó doloroso.

- A pesar de todo eso sigues siendo un inútil.- dijo el rubio. – Así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones. De cualquier modo, cuando sea rey, tendré que inventarme un puesto para ti.

Los dos retomaron su caminata por el pasillo.

- ¿Cómo cuál?- preguntó Merlín.

Arturo se acarició la barbilla, meditando.

- Serás el Consejero Real.- le dijo, y sonrió, contento con su idea. – Es perfecto. Porque claro, para lo único que sirves es para dar consejos.

Merlín rió sonoramente.

- Algún día, espero no muy lejano.- le dijo. – Descubrirás cuán imprescindible soy en realidad para ti.

Arturo rió y levantó una ceja.

- Bromeas, seguro.- le dijo. Suspiró. – Es un alivio que Morgana se haya recuperado tan rápido, ¿no?

El rostro de Merlín se ensombreció y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

- Sí.- fue lo único que dijo.

En cuestión de un pestañeo Rose y Scorpius se vieron en las inmediaciones de Camelot, cerca del bosque. Morgana caminaba a unos metros con un sobretodo terciopelado. Morgause la esperaba junto al tronco de un árbol.

- Hermana.- dijo la rubia, extendiéndole la mano. – He estado tan angustiada. Mordred dejó de verte en sus sueños por varios días…dijo que no podía percibirte en lo absoluto.

Morgana tomó la mano de Morgause y la besó. Sus ojos eran dos témpanos de hielo que forzaron a la rubia a fruncir el ceño, extrañada.

"Morgause también la encuentra diferente", pensó Rose.

- Muchas situaciones han acontecido, hermana.- dijo la morena, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. – Situaciones que me han abierto los ojos del todo. Para siempre.

Morgause la miró con incomprensión.

- No entiendo…- le dijo.

Morgana perdió su mirada en el vacío. Su rostro era inexpresivo.

- Cuando entré a Camelot con el fin de acabar con Uther, tenía mis reservas.- dijo la morena. – No quería….dañar…a ciertas personas que consideraba ajenas al reino del terror que ha comandado Uther. Puse límites, lo sé. Límites que no aprobabas y que causaron demoras y tropiezos en nuestros planes.- miró a los ojos a Morgause. – Quiero decirte que no habrán más aprehensiones de mi parte. De ahora en adelante no tendré contemplaciones por nadie dentro de ese muro. Lo juro.

Morgause tomó a Morgana por la barbilla, preocupada.

- Hermana, ¿qué ha sucedido?- le preguntó.

Morgana se mantuvo fría e inexpresiva.

- Soy la hija de Uther.

Morgause la miró con completa sorpresa y confusión. La soltó. Por unos segundos se mantuvo en completo silencio, observándola, midiendo cuánto de verdad había en sus palabras. En cuanto supo que la bruja no bromeaba, tragó saliva.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Merlín me empujó por las escaleras.- continuó ella. – Me arrebató el brazalete que me diste. Quería, el muy iluso, usarlo como prueba de mi magia y salvar a Iselda. Asumo que sabes que Mordred se encargó de inculparla…

- Lo supe.

- Merlín no alcanzó a salvarla, tengo entendido.- dijo la morena. – Estuve varias horas debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte. Estoy convencida de que lo único que me mantuvo viva fue el odio. No hay sentimiento más fuerte dentro de mí.- elevó el mentón. – El torpe de Uther creyó que no podía escuchar nada, que estaba inconsciente. Lo escuché confesárselo a Gaius. Que soy su hija.

Morgause respiró hondo.

- Esto sí que es inesperado.- murmuró.

Morgana continuó:

- ¿Sabes por qué sigo viva?- le preguntó.

Morgause pareció desconcertada. La morena se respondió a sí misma:

- Merlín me salvó.- le dijo.

Morgause dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué?

Morgana esbozó una media sonrisa hueca.

- Usó magia.- le dijo, y su sonrisa se borró. – Merlín es un mago.

Morgause empalideció.

- ¿Ese sirviente? ¿Cómo puede ser que no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta antes?- preguntó, consternada.

- Gaius lo sabía.- dijo Morgana. – Los dos lo supieron todo el tiempo.- sus ojos verdes se llenaron de odio y rencor. – Me vieron agonizar en mi propio temor, en el miedo que me producía no saber lo que me ocurría, y jamás dijeron nada.

Morgause meneó la cabeza.

- No comprendo…- dijo, confundida. - ¿Por qué te salvó? Ese criado…¿por qué te sanó ahora cuando antes trató de matarte?

- Es un misterio.- dijo Morgana. – De cualquier forma, es irrelevante.

Morgause asintió.

- Tienes razón. Lo es.- dijo la rubia, caminando de un lado a otro. – Hay cosas más importantes ahora en qué pensar. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que todo esto significa? Eres Morgana Pendragon. Tienes derecho al trono.

La morena continuó mirando al vacío.

- Tengo tanto derecho a la corona como Arturo.- dijo en un tono calmo y distante. – Esa corona debe ser mía, hermana.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Morgause, sonriendo. – Tú debes ser la reina de Camelot. Es tu lugar.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron brevemente. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Era evidente que el corazón de Morgana se había endurecido aún más tras los eventos recientes y nada ni nadie impediría que sus planes se concretaran.

Morgana miró a los ojos a Morgause.

- Como reina de Camelot podré abrir las puertas de la ciudad a los magos y brujas. Las leyes cambiarán, y la magia tendrá el lugar que se merece dentro de la sociedad.- sus ojos verdes brillaron por unos instantes. – El primero. Y que el resto de seres humanos simples se adapten a ello. Quienes no lo hagan, morirán. Es la ley del más fuerte. La ley de la naturaleza.

- Cambiaremos el mundo.- dijo Morgause, sonriendo. – Nuestra gente ya no tendrá que huir y ocultarse. Ya no tendrán que temer. Seremos libres.

- Gobernaremos, hermana. – dijo la morena. – Somos superiores, ¿por qué seguir estando a merced de esos infelices?

Morgause sonrió ampliamente. Morgana caminó hacia ella.

- Esta vez, haremos lo que tenga que hacerse.- dijo la morena.

- De acuerdo.- dijo la rubia. – Pero, ¿puedo entonces proceder con un plan que no tenga que excluir a tus protegidos?

El rostro de Morgana se deformó con una sonrisa fría y muerta.

- ¿Protegidos?- preguntó. - ¿Te refieres a personas como Gaius…Arturo?- Morgana borró la sonrisa de su rostro. – Gaius estuvo medicándome como una enferma mental durante años cuando sabía bien que lo que tenía no era una enfermedad sino una manifestación de mis poderes. Y Arturo…él jamás estuvo allí para mí en esos momentos de soledad y temor. Estaba más preocupado por el filo de sus espadas que por lo que podría sucederme, ¿por qué tendría que sentirme diferente respecto a él?

Morgause asintió.

- Es justo.- le dijo. – Lo entiendo. Estaba esperando que dejaras tu pasado atrás y asumieras a tu nueva familia: nosotros.

- Familia.- murmuró Morgana. – Ellos nunca fueron tal cosa. A la familia no se la trata como a mí me trataron durante años: con indiferencia, frialdad y mentiras. Un perro conoce más calidez de la que yo conocí en Camelot. No, ellos no fueron familia para mí. Aunque debo agradecerles que me hicieran conocer la clase de mundo en el que vivimos. – Morgana acarició un tronco mientras pasaba cerca de él con las yemas de sus dedos. – Las personas son viles…egoístas…sucias. La bondad no es más que una bella pintura que muchos se detienen a observar pero saben que jamás podrán imitar. Así que cuando llegan a sus casas toman un lienzo y hacen el deforme y brutal esbozo de lo que vieron, y luego tiran el lienzo a la basura.

Morgause caminó lentamente hacia un árbol, meditando las palabras de su hermana. De repente, un asunto pareció consternarla.

- Ese chico…Merlín.- dijo ella. – Ahora que sabemos que tiene magia todo ha cambiado. Puede ser un peligroso oponente. Tenemos que saber hasta dónde se extienden sus poderes.

Morgana miró a su hermana con algo de preocupación. Rose notó que era la primera vez en todo el encuentro con su hermana que su rostro mostraba alguna emoción.

- ¿Crees que sean más poderosos que los míos?- le preguntó.

Morgause sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Nadie es más poderoso que tú, Morgana.- le dijo. – Tus poderes no tienen igual. Escúchame bien: no lo tienen.

Morgana pareció tranquilizarse.

- Yo me haré cargo de Merlín.- dijo la morena. – Su lealtad está con Arturo y a su lado él es fuerte. Pero sé cómo debilitarlo. Sé cómo aplastarlo.

Morgause meditó.

- Sé que si me das tiempo puedo reunir un ejército.- dijo la rubia. – Mayoritariamente de magos y brujas. Puedo convencer a algunos desertores de los Druidas.

- ¿Por qué no a los druidas mismos?- insistió Morgana. - ¿Es que acaso no están cansados de ser perseguidos por humanos corrientes?

- Los druidas son pacíficos. Se niegan rotundamente a usar la violencia. Recuerda que es por esa razón que Mordred y yo nos hemos convertido en desertores.- dijo la rubia. – Pero no te angusties; como nosotros, hay muchos.

Morgana frunció el ceño.

- No me gusta que estemos separados.- dijo la morena. – Nosotros, las brujas y magos, debemos estar juntos en esta batalla…apoyándonos. Los otros están unidos, ¿por qué nosotros no?

Morgause suspiró.

- Por ahora, no cuentes con los druidas.- dijo la rubia. – Cuando seas reina de Camelot tendremos formas de coaccionarlos si es necesario. Déjame el asunto del ejército a mí. Puedo hacer una alianza con uno de los reinos enemigos de Camelot, ofrecerles el reino…y cuando ya no los necesitemos, acabarlos.

- Necesitamos reclutar.- dijo Morgana. – No puedo encargarme yo misma de ello porque estoy encerrada en este calabozo, y por el momento, me conviene seguir conviviendo con las ratas. Pero es preciso buscar a los magos y brujas desertores de los druidas….aquellos que están hartos de huir, de vivir una vida en las sombras. A ellos tenemos que encontrarlos.

- Y ofrecerles la promesa de tu reinado.- dijo Morgause, sonriendo. – Un reinado que acabará con el dolor de la población mágica. Hermana, tu idea es brillante.

Morgana pareció no escuchar el halago de su hermana.

- Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario para ese ejército. Recuerda que Camelot es una ciudad fuerte, y no podemos atacarla con un ejército débil.- la morena se ajustó el sobretodo. – Yo me encargaré de debilitar a Camelot desde adentro.

Morgause la miró con intriga.

- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó. – Debes tener cuidado con Merlín…

- De él me encargaré primero.- dijo Morgana rápidamente, elevando el mentón. – Voy a distraerlo, dándole en donde más le duele. Luego, podré proceder sin que obstaculice mis planes.

- Hermana.- dijo Morgause, acercándose a la morena. – Te das cuenta de que…Arturo, tu hermano, debe morir, ¿no es así?- le preguntó. – Solo de ese modo serás la heredera directa del trono.

Morgana miró con sequedad a su hermana.

- ¿Hermano dices?- le preguntó. – Solo tengo una hermana: tú. Arturo no me trató más que como una huésped, a pesar de que crecí junto a él no tuve de su parte mejor trato que el que le dio a Merlín.- su tono era frío y despectivo. – Aún así, le daré una oportunidad: si me cede el trono voluntariamente le permitiré huir y no regresar nunca más a estas tierras. Si se niega, conocerá el mismo destino que tengo deparado para su amado padre.

Morgause miró a Morgana en silencio durante algunos segundos. Rose no supo detectar qué era lo que la rubia parecía buscar en las facciones de la morena.

- Hermana, ¿segura que estás bien?- le preguntó.

Morgana clavó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de Morgause.

- Ahora entiendo mi sueño.- le dijo, ignorando la pregunta de su hermana. – Merlín…en la niebla…acechándome. Es mi Némesis. Es mi más grande obstáculo. Mi más grande enemigo. Lo subestimé demasiado….tiene magia. Es más inteligente y astuto de lo que creí. Siempre fue más que un sirviente. Es como un león disfrazado de liebre. Su ventaja sobre mí estaba en mi desconocimiento de sus poderes, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

- Hermana, no descuides ni restes importancia a tus sueños.- dijo la rubia. – Tus poderes psíquicos son, quizás, tu arma más valiosa. Si ellos te han advertido de Merlín, es porque no se trata de un enemigo que debamos subestimar. Debe ser poderoso.

- Dijiste que no lo sería más que yo.- dijo Morgana.

- No, pero eso no significa que no pueda causarle muchos problemas.- le advirtió Morgause. – Ya estuvo una vez a un paso de matarte. Y aún tiene una ventaja: no sabemos nada sobre sus poderes.

Morgana respiró profundo.

- Mordred.- murmuró. – Él puede averiguarlo. Sabe entrar y salir de Camelot sin ser visto es…bastante talentoso.

Morgause sonrió.

- Mordred es más que talentoso, querida hermana.- le dijo la rubia. – Mucho más que solo eso.

Abruptamente el escenario cambió y tanto Rose como Scorpius se vieron en la casa de Gaius. Merlín se encontraba trabajando con trozos de madera y algunas hierbas que parecían ser pociones. Rose pensó que era una verdadera suerte que Gaius fuera un médico, de lo contrario, bastaría que alguien se asomara por la ventana y viera a Merlín con el caldero para que lo acusaran de hechicero. Scorpius se acercó al moreno. Merlín trabajaba con profunda concentración. Su cabello negro azabache estaba algo desordenado, igual que siempre. Sus ojos azules eran inteligentes, centrados, y contrastaban con la juventud de sus rasgos. Sin embargo, Scorpius notó que su rostro había adoptado ya un semblante maduro, algo rígido tal vez. Del joven fresco, optimista y vivaz que conoció la primera vez que soñó con el pasado quedaba realmente poco. Lo único que aún permanecía intacto en Merlín era esa expresión sabia y generosa en sus ojos. Todo lo demás había cambiado.

- Scorpius…- lo llamó Rose, señalándole la puerta con una expresión lívida.

Scorpius entreabrió los labios.

Morgana estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Merlín se percatara de que lo estaban mirando, pero cuando lo hizo, fue como si hubiese sentido una llama quemándole la espalda. Por unos instantes pareció perder el aire. Lentamente giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Morgana, intensos, fríos y a la vez seductores; como dos reptiles.

Como dos serpientes.

- Lamento interrumpir tus tareas domésticas.- dijo Morgana, levantando una ceja con superioridad. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Merlín la miró con evidente molestia.

- No creo que lamentes absolutamente nada de lo que haces.- le dijo.

Morgana rió. Rose sintió escalofríos: era la risa más artificial que hubiese escuchado jamás.

- Debe ser realmente incómodo…- dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por la mesa en donde descansaban hierbas e instrumentos de Gaius con desdén. Se miró las manos y se las sacudió, como si encontrara el lugar desagradable. - …trabajar con esos guantes todo el tiempo.

Merlín cortó el contacto visual y continuó limando un trozo de madera. Scorpius notó que empezó a hacerlo con algo de brusquedad y fuerza exagerada. Parecía molesto.

-Estoy acostumbrándome.- le dijo con sequedad.

- Poco a poco te darás cuenta de que las cicatrices que dejo suelen ser permanentes.- le dijo con naturalidad mientras seguía paseándose con altivez por la reducida sala. Elevó sus manos y las miró con algo de admiración. Los rayos de sol que penetraban los cristales de la ventana cayeron sobre sus dedos, iluminándolos. – Mis poderes son grandes. Lo son tanto que no lograba controlarlos, ¿recuerdas?- le preguntó, sonriendo. – Estaba tan asustada, creía que la magia era un atributo de personas malvadas. Así me lo había hecho creer el reinado de Uther. Temía ser malvada, oscura….temía ser asesinada como tantos otros…- la mirada de Morgana se perdió en el vacío por unos segundos. Bajó las manos y volvió a sonreír de forma hueca. – Qué tonta, no sé por qué te cuento esto si ya lo sabes. Además, ¿cómo podrías comprenderlo? – su tono se volvió abruptamente irónico y provocador.- No tienes magia.

Merlín partió en un sonido seco un pedazo de madera y su rostro se tensó. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Morgana a los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó. - ¿Qué viniste a buscar?

Morgana elevó el mentón y la sonrisa en su rostro de desvaneció. Scorpius no lograba comprender cómo en un rostro tan joven, tan hermoso como el de la bruja, habían nacido nuevas líneas de expresión que solo guardaban odio y rencor. También en ella nada quedaba de la chica que había visto al principio, durante los primeros sueños. Lo único que permanecía igual, quizás, era su belleza. Aunque, conforme Scorpius la observaba con más detalle, se daba cuenta de que era otra belleza muy distinta a la de antes: su cabello negro azulado, largo y ondulado seguía siendo el mismo, su piel blanca como porcelana permanecía intacta, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban cual piedras preciosas y sus labios tenían el mismo color carmín de antes; sin embargo, la calidez y la inocencia que solía transmitir Morgana ya no anidaban en ninguno de sus atributos. Se había transformado en una belleza fría, como la de un maniquí o una escultura; una belleza inanimada, sin vida, como la de una de esas piedras de colores que se encontraban en el fondo de los ríos.

"Han pasado casi dos años…" pensó Scorpius. Si hacía los cálculos, habían pasado ya dos años en el tiempo de los sueños: Morgana había permanecido fuera de Camelot un año, y antes y después de su llegada habían transcurrido ya varios meses.

Morgana dio un paso hacia delante.

- Busco a Gaius.- le respondió en un tono muerto.

- No está.

- Voy a esperarlo.- dijo ella.

- No es necesario.- dijo Merlín, manteniéndose firme.

Morgana levantó una ceja.

- ¿Estás echándome, Merlín?- le preguntó.

El moreno se mantuvo inexpresivo.

- No puedo hacer eso.- le respondió.

- Pero ciertamente te encantaría.- le dijo la bruja, sonriendo.

- Sería un placer.- le dijo Merlín esbozando también una sonrisa fingida.

Morgana rió.

- Debes comprender que tengo que agradecerle el haberme salvado la vida.- dijo la morena. – De no ser por él habría muerto…lo que habría sido bastante conveniente para ti. Lástima que las cosas volvieran a salirte mal. Tienes muy mala suerte.- Morgana esbozó una media sonrisa. – También lo digo por lo de la pobre de Iselda. Supe que no llegaste a tiempo para salvarla de las llamas. ¡Qué destino tan horrible, morir quemado! ¿no crees?

Merlín caminó violentamente hacia Morgana pero se detuvo a dos pasos de ella. Su mano se quedó quieta, extendida en el aire, como si hubiese pretendido encarcelar el cuello de la bruja y quebrarlo. Morgana sonreía de oreja a oreja. El moreno cerró los ojos sosegando su ira y cerró la mano en un puño. Lentamente, la dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos. El azul de su iris se había vuelto tormentoso y algo oscuro.

- No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre.- le dijo en un tono amenazante. – Te queda demasiado grande.

Morgana dio un paso hacia él, acortando aún más la distancia. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los del moreno; fríos, huecos, como dos pozos oscuros. Su rostro se volvió plano, inexpresivo. En sus pupilas no había más que odio.

- ¿Sufres por su muerte?- le preguntó.

Merlín se mantuvo inmóvil, batallando con la mirada penetrante e incisiva de la bruja. Un ligero temblor en el océano azul de sus ojos delató todo el dolor que guardaba en su interior. Morgana pudo verlo con claridad.

- Estás en intenso dolor.- murmuró ella, sin cortar el contacto visual. – Bien…me alegro.

Merlín frunció el ceño y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, húmedos. De repente, pareció buscar con fiereza algo en los ojos duros de Morgana.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con una expresión de disgusto y dolor. - ¿En dónde está Morgana, la de siempre?

Morgana endureció aún más su rostro.

- No seas patético, ¿quieres?

La puerta de la estancia se abrió y Gaius entró. El anciano se detuvo en seco al ver a la morena en el centro de la sala y sus ojos pasaron de ella a Merlín un par de veces, confundido e incómodo.

La bruja lo miró y una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en su rostro. Rose pudo sentir un ardiente odio emanando de cada poro de la piel de Morgana hacia el anciano. Jamás le perdonaría lo que le había hecho.

- Gaius…mi fiel Gaius.- dijo la morena caminando hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Cuando llegó a él lo abrazó con fuerza. El anciano parecía confundido y descolocado. Después de unos extensos segundos Morgana se separó de él y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Gaius en una caricia que pareció erizarle los vellos al médico. Sus ojos verdes y serpentinos estaban fijos en los de él, y aunque sonreía, su mirada la delataba. – Vine a expresarte mi infinita gratitud; has salvado mi vida. Arturo me contó cómo lograste hacer lo que ningún médico habría podido con mi herida. El rey tiene razón en tenerte: contigo sirviéndole a la corona nada malo puede pasarnos.

Gaius sonrió con debilidad.

- No fue nada, solo me limité a hacer mi trabajo.- dijo pausadamente y sin corresponder la afectividad de la morena.

- Por supuesto.- dijo Morgana. – Aún así no podía dejar de agradecértelo y decirte que nunca...- su tono se oscureció. -…nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí.- hizo una pequeña pausa. – Ten por seguro que voy a retribuírtelo todo….absolutamente todo.

Gaius y Morgana se sostuvieron las miradas durante algunos segundos más, pero poco después el anciano tuvo que doblegarse y mirar hacia otro lado. La intensidad en los ojos verdes de la bruja parecían haberlo agotado.

- Los dejo, entonces.- dijo Morgana, volteándose para ver a Merlín. – Bellos guantes. El cuero negro te sienta.

Con esto, la bruja salió.

Y Rose, cientos de años más adelante, abrió los ojos.

**2.-**

**DÍA 2**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose abrió los ojos bruscamente. La bruja líder estaba arrodillada ante ella y parecía haberla zarandeado pues sus manos permanecían sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. Los ojos azules de Rose se clavaron en los de ella con sorpresa y desconcierto. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que estaba en la selva con una tribu por la que aún no sentía confianza del todo, pero cuando lo hizo se sentó sobre el tapete de piel en el que había dormido. Se percató de que estaba sudando; también se dio cuenta de que el anillo no le quemaba el dedo esta vez.

Los tatuajes móviles en el rostro de la líder estaban sosegados y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, frente y barbilla como peces en el agua.

- Sígueme.- le dijo la bruja poniéndose de pie.

Rose se incorporó no sin algo de dificultad. Estaba agotada, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente. Cuando emergió de la cúpula al exterior se dio cuenta de por qué su cuerpo, efectivamente, le exigía más horas de sueño: el cielo aún estaba oscuro y denso. Debían ser las 5 de la madrugada.

Sin embargo, ya varios miembros de la tribu empezaban a salir de sus tiendas y comenzar el día. Era evidente que no desperdiciaban el tiempo en lo absoluto.

Rose siguió a la líder e ignoró algunas miradas que se dirigieron a ella como a una extraña, una extranjera no invitada y en la que no se podía confiar del todo. Rose tenía claro que la tribu le permitía caminar entre ellos porque la líder lo había dispuesto así. Si en algún momento aquello cambiaba, su suerte también lo haría.

Caminaron hacia un claro vacío que aún estaba rodeado por el pequeño fuego mágico creado para ahuyentar a la bestia. Aún el sol no había salido, por lo tanto, la tribu no había extinguido las llamas.

- Siéntate.- le ordenó la líder.

Rose así lo hizo, y mientras se arrodillaba sobre la tierra y se sentaba sobre sus talones se percató de que su cabello estaba suelto. ¿Desde cuándo?, se preguntó. Probablemente su cinta había perecido bajo el fuego, cuando la quemaron viva. Sus rizos rojos resbalaban por sus hombros en grandes espirales. Eran como aros interminables de fuego. De repente, se sintió incómoda.

La líder se sentó a pocos metros, de frente a ella, y la miró con seriedad.

- El fuego, eres tú.- le dijo. Los vellos de Rose se erizaron, pero trató de ocultarlo. – Tú, eres el fuego.

Rose le sostuvo la mirada a la bruja líder sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La líder guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego continuó:

- No puedes temerle al fuego, niña.- le dijo. – No puedes temerte a ti misma.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- El miedo..- soltó. - …no es algo que se pueda controlar.

- ¡Absurdo!- gritó la bruja con violencia. La pelirroja tembló. - ¡Todo puede controlarse!

La bruja se puso de pie y Rose bajó la mirada a la tierra. Aquella mujer no podía comprenderlo; Rose había luchado contra su terror al fuego desde niña, y nunca había podido superarlo. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable ante una fogata, o ante una simple vela encendida en una habitación, pero el miedo en ella era como un monstruo indomable. Nada lo ataba, nada lo calmaba.

- El miedo no es otra cosa que el reflejo de lo que creemos que nos puede hacer daño.- dijo la bruja. – Pero el fuego no puede hacerte daño.

Rose levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Jamás lo había pensado así. Jamás había, tampoco, corroborado que el fuego no podía lastimarla. Se había mantenido tan alejada de las llamas que nunca había tenido un accidente con ellas. El descubrimiento de ayer había sido tan sorprendente que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que significaba. La bruja tenía razón: el fuego, ese al que tanto le había temido durante años, no podía lastimarla. Y sin embargo, el miedo seguía allí.

- El dolor.- dijo Rose. – Eso puede hacerme daño.

- El dolor es una sensación.- dijo la bruja. – Y ninguna sensación es eterna. – empezó a caminar alrededor de la pelirroja. – El fuego puede causarte dolor, intenso dolor, un dolor como el que experimentaste ayer bajo las llamas; pero no puede destruirte. Por lo tanto, el fuego es débil. Y tú eres fuerte.

Rose meditó.

- El fuego es débil.- murmuró. – Y yo soy fuerte…

La bruja líder sonrió.

- La única razón por la cual has temido al fuego durante tanto tiempo es porque has permitido que éste tome control de ti.- le dijo. – Pero ahora, si quieres domar a la bestia negra, debes domar al fuego. Debes domarte a ti misma.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en los de la bruja líder.

- ¿Cómo…?- le preguntó.

La bruja líder se detuvo frente a ella y, desde arriba, la miró con seriedad.

- Debes demostrarte a ti misma que eres tú quien controla el fuego, y no él a ti.- le dijo.

Rose pestañeó dos veces seguidas y miró a la bruja con confusión.

- Pero, ¿cómo lo hago?- le preguntó.

La bruja líder se inclinó en el suelo hasta estar a la altura de la pelirroja. El sol, tras ella, empezó a salir espantando la oscuridad y sosegando las ligeras llamas que rodeaban el área de la tribu. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de la gryffindoriana.

- Conviértete en fuego.- le dijo, y esbozó una media sonrisa. – Deja que el fuego recorra tu cuerpo sin miedo.

Rose frunció el ceño. No lograba comprender.

- Lo que estoy diciéndote es que, debes incendiarte a ti misma.- le dijo. Rose empalideció. – Que sea tu fuego, no el mío ni el de nadie más, el que cubra tu cuerpo. Solo entonces vas a sentir tu poder en carne viva, y solo entonces, le perderás el miedo.

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron y su rostro cobró la expresión del terror mismo. Cerró los párpados con fuerza. Las náuseas empezaron a invadirlas conforme el miedo iba mareándola desde el interior. No, no podía volver a pasar por lo que había experimentado ayer. Había sido demasiado.

Las manos de la bruja líder se clavaron en los hombros de Rose, sosteniéndola con firmeza. La pelirroja abrió los ojos.

- Hey, niña.- le dijo la bruja con algo de agresividad. – Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Nadie dijo que ser miembro de la Orden sería simple. Si tus prioridades están claras, si tengo frente a mí a la misma joven que ayer me dijo estar dispuesta a todo para crecer, entonces vas a superar tus traumas. – hizo una ligera pausa. – Cueste lo que cueste.

Rose, temblando, murmuró:

- A veces los precios son muy altos.

La líder tomó a Rose por la barbilla y la forzó a mirarla a los ojos.

- Escúchame bien: ningún precio es demasiado alto para conseguir lo que uno quiere.- le dijo. – Aceptaste estar bajo mi tutela, y no tolero a derrotistas, ni a cobardes.- la bruja la soltó y se puso de pie. – Tienes hasta que el sol se ponga para conseguirlo. Si no lo haces, el entrenamiento habrá terminado para ti, y no serás más recibida en nuestras tierras.

Rose cerró los ojos y trató de tragarse todo el miedo que parecía querer emerger por cada poro de su piel al exterior. Sintió cómo la bruja líder se alejaba, caminando fuera de aquel claro. También la sintió detenerse de repente.

De espaldas, escuchó su voz:

- Nunca, en todos mis años de vida, he visto a una bruja con tanto potencial…para ser grande y también para destruirse a sí misma.

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos, la bruja ya se había ido.

El sol reinaba en el cielo.

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius despertó con una sensación de calidez y tibieza sobre su pecho y su abdomen. Abrió los ojos lentamente y tardó unos segundos en enfocar bien la mirada. Sobre su pecho estaba Hyorin, sonriendo, y mirándolo muy de cerca. El color verde claro de su iris lo petrificó durante algunos segundos. Eran unos ojos bellísimos y femeninos.

- Buenos días, mercurio.- le dijo ella, y cortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos para depositar un beso sobre los labios del rubio. Luego se puso de pie.

Scorpius permaneció acostado, inmóvil. "Así debería despertar todos los días", pensó. Mentalmente reemplazó los ojos verdes de Hyorin por los azules de Rose. Su cabello rojo intenso y su cuerpo desnudo junto a él, todas las mañanas. Esbozó una sonrisa. Solo imaginarlo le causaba un placer indescriptible.

- Levántate, papá quiere empezar con tu entrenamiento.- le dijo Hyorin. – Ellos ya deben haber empezado a entrenarla a ella.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y se sentó sobre el tapiz de piel que le había servido de cama.

- ¿Ellos?- le preguntó.

Hyorin lo miró a los ojos.

- Los otros.- le dijo. – Los que juegan con fuego.

Scorpius la miró con incomprensión y se puso de pie mirándola con seriedad.

- Escucha: alguien que es importante para mí está con ellos.- le dijo.

- ¿Qué tan importante es ella?- le preguntó Hyorin. – Tu amiga.

Scorpius dudó por unos instantes.

- No lo sé. Solo lo es.- le dijo, no dispuesto a debatir sobre sus sentimientos con la chica. – Necesito saber qué clase de tribu es en la que ha caído.

Hyorin se encogió de hombros.

- Todos caen en las tribus que merecen.- le dijo. – Todos caen en las tribus que necesitan. Ya te lo dije: cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino qué seguir. Ese camino es único e irrevocable.

Scorpius entornó los ojos. Odiaba cuando le hablaban de forma mística y poco práctica. Había hecho una pregunta y lo único que esperaba era una respuesta. Nada más.

Hyorin sonrió.

- Ella está con los suyos. Y tú, con los tuyos.- le dijo. – Ahora sígueme, o papá se enojará.

La joven caminó por uno de los túneles y Scorpius se apresuró a seguirla. Durante el camino recordó que estaba sin camisa, pues se la había quitado para dormir. Ignoró el asunto, pues sería absurdo regresar por ella teniendo en cuenta la prisa que con la que Hyorin lo había convocado. Además, bajo tierra hacía aún más calor que en el exterior; si hubiera podido, con gusto se habría deshecho de toda su ropa.

Pronto empezaron a subir en empinada y Scorpius supo que estaban dirigiéndose al exterior. Aún así el calor no había cedido. Avalon era en verdad una isla bastante calurosa.

No tardaron en llegar a uno de los tantos hoyos que rodeaban el sector. Aquel, sin embargo, tenía tierra seca y pedregosa, fácilmente escalable. Seguramente, pensó Scorpius, habían hoyos hechos para entrar y no salir, y otros que permitían emerger al exterior con facilidad.

Afuera, el sol pegaba con fuerza. Scorpius tuvo que adaptar sus ojos a la luz y por algunos segundos no pudo ver con claridad. Su cabello rubio y lacio estaba desordenado y caía por su frente. A unos metros, junto a un gran roble, estaba el padre de Hyorin, el líder de la tribu.

"Es hora de que tu transformación empiece", le dijo mentalmente.

Scorpius lo miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?- le preguntó. – Hablar…sin hablar.

El anciano líder rió.

- Es una habilidad psíquica.- le dijo, esta vez usando sus propios labios para hacerlo. –Mi hija también la posee, como ya lo habrás descubierto.

Hyorin le sonrió a Scorpius. El rubio quedó nuevamente impresionado por su belleza. Jamás creyó que una chica sin un solo cabello podría tener el atractivo de diez slytherianas con melenas largas juntas.

- Si te incomoda, puedo hablarte de forma corriente.- dijo el anciano.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

- No me incomoda.- le dijo. – Es solo que conozco a varios magos con poderes psíquicos. En Hogwarts hay uno que me da clases de adivinación. Y jamás lo he visto usar esa…habilidad.

- En el mundo exterior, quienes poseen este tipo de habilidades acaban por dejarlas de usar.- dijo el líder. – Hace que la comunicación sea un poco…difícil.

El anciano tocó con su mano el roble y esté pareció mover sus ramas al segundo. Scorpius no supo definir si fue debido al contacto o por el ligero viento que corrió refrescándolos algunos instantes.

El líder clavó sus ojos azules en los de Scorpius.

- Intuyo que hay algunas cosas que quieres preguntarme.- le dijo.

Scorpius asintió.

- Quiero saber cómo es que parece saber exactamente los motivos de mi llegada sin que se los haya explicado antes.- dijo el rubio. – Y lo de la transformación...- Scorpius se cruzó de brazos. – …eso también despierta en mí algunas interrogantes.

El anciano asintió.

- Estás en todo tu derecho.- le respondió. – Y obtendrás las respuestas que exiges: sabemos lo que es necesario saber de ti desde mucho antes de tu llegada, si somos precisos, nuestra tribu lo sabe desde hace más de diez siglos atrás, mucho antes de mi nacimiento, y del de mi padre, y del de su padre…Lo sabemos por la profecía de Morgana le Fay.

Scorpius sintió un vuelco en el interior de su pecho. ¿Había en verdad escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado? "La profecía de Morgana le Fay" ¿qué sabía aquel hombre sobre uno de los textos más importantes y a la vez desconocidos de la historia mágica?

- La profecía…- murmuró Scorpius, paralizado. - ¿La tienen..?

El anciano rió.

- Por supuesto que no.- le dijo. – Esas escrituras no están en Avalon, y tengo entendido que se encuentran perdidas. Nadie que conozca tiene acceso a tal texto.

- ¿Entonces…?- preguntó el slytherin con impaciencia.

Hyorin intervino.

- Cuando Morgana le Fay estuvo encarcelada en la torre del risco, un miembro de nuestra tribu, fallecido hace mucho tiempo atrás, era el encargado de llevarle comida diariamente. La vio durante años escribir, obsesionada, en un grueso tomo de cuero cuyas páginas eran de papiro.- Hyorin hizo mímicas con sus manos. – Un día, él le preguntó qué escribía. Ella le respondió: "el futuro".

Scorpius miraba a Hyorin con estupor e intenso interés. La joven continuó su relato.

- Morgana le dijo que muchos años adelante llegarían a Avalon dos jóvenes, una mujer y un hombre. La mujer carecería de importancia para nosotros pues tenía otro camino marcado; pero el hombre, uno de ojos de mercurio, llegaría a nosotros para domar la bestia del bosque. Nos pediría, dijo ella, que lo ayudásemos. Y nosotros, para hacerlo, tendríamos que transformarlo en lo que debe ser. Ayudarlo a reconocer su poder.- Hyorin sonrió. – Por eso, cuando vi tus ojos en el fondo del pozo, lo supe. Eras tú el de la leyenda.

El anciano asintió.

- El relato que acabas de escuchar se transmitió generación por generación en nuestra tribu. Hemos esperado tu llegada.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

- Hay algo que no entiendo.- dijo el rubio. - ¿Por qué están tan dispuestos a ayudarme? ¿Por qué cuando la profecía ha venido de la boca de una bruja que inspira desconfianza, como Morgana le Fay?

- Morgana no es una figura que nos provoca desconfianza, sino todo lo contrario.- dijo el anciano. – Ella fue peligrosa para aquellos que no tenían magia, pero jamás intentó dañarnos a nosotros. Para ella, nosotros éramos su gente. Su pueblo.

Hyorin dio un paso adelante.

- Además, ella lo dejó muy en claro: "Ayuden al hombre ojos de mercurio, ayúdenlo a hacerse fuerte. Su poder está en la tierra. Nace de ella, florece en ella."

Scorpius los miró con escepticismo.

- ¿Por qué querría ella que me ayudaran?- les preguntó.

- Eso no lo sabemos.- confesó el anciano.

Scorpius desvió la mirada a un lado. ¿Sería posible que la profecía de Morgana hablara de él y de Rose? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Qué relevancia podrían tener ellos en las predicciones de la bruja? Aquel, sin duda, era un descubrimiento inesperado y extraño. No tenía sentido.

- Tus habilidades.- le dijo el anciano, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – Sin uso alguno de varita, ¿cuáles son?

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en el líder.

- Puedo manipular ramas.- dijo el rubio. – Algunas. A veces.

El anciano sonrió.

- Para manipular ramas, tienes que manipular a los árboles. – le dijo. – Y para manipular a los árboles, debes poder manipular la energía de la tierra. Es en realidad, la tierra sobre la que ejerces poder.

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio. Jamás lo había pensado de ese modo, y se sintió algo estúpido al no haberse percatado de ello. Si era así, entonces su poder se extendía a mucho más que mover unas cuantas ramas de vez en cuando, como lo había estado haciendo en las clases de Control Mágico. Se sintió frustrado y enojado consigo mismo al pensar cuánto tiempo había perdido ignorando la extensión de sus capacidades.

De repente, Scorpius se vio halado por una fuerza brutal. Cayó de espaldas contra la tierra, golpeándose, y luego fue arrastrado un par de metros hasta quedar pegado contra el tronco del roble que el líder había tocado minutos antes. Adolorido y aturdido se dio cuenta de que sus tobillos estaban enlazados por raíces finas pero resistentes, y que su torso estaba pegado al tronco del roble, rodeado por raíces gruesas y ásperas que lo apretaban con gran intensidad. Scorpius gruñó al sentir cómo la presión le causaba un profundo dolor en las costillas. Levantó la mirada y vio a Hyorin y a su padre mirándolo con absoluta quietud a unos metros.

- Tu entrenamiento ha empezado.- le dijo el anciano. – Debes poder librarte de un roble como ese. Tu poder debe permitírtelo.

Scorpius cerró los ojos e hizo el intento de manipular las raíces de aquel roble, pero fue inútil. Con potencia sintió la barrera mágica que se lo impedía. Abrió los párpados.

- Es un árbol mágico.- le dijo, agitado. – Solo puedo hacerlo con árboles normales.

El anciano sonrió.

- He ahí el reto.- le dijo. – Por cierto, es un árbol mágico, tienes razón, pero es aún más especial.- hizo una ligera pausa. – A los de su tipo solemos llamarlos Trituradores. Se alimentan de sangre animal, cualquier sangre animal. Suelen atrapar a sus presas y…triturarlas, para extraer su sangre. No creo que te quede mucho tiempo, a lo sumo, hasta el anochecer. De modo que debes apresurarte. – sonrió. – Te esperaremos en la aldea.

Scorpius vio a Hyorin y al líder de la tribu dar media vuelta y caminar alejándose del lugar.

- ¡HEY!- les gritó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea. El aire se le acabó de inmediato, y cuando intentó llenar sus pulmones éstos solo pudieron contener la mitad de lo normal de oxígeno. La presión de las raíces era demasiado fuerte. Scorpius soltó un nuevo gruñido de dolor y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, ya no había rastro de Hyorin o su padre.

**3.-**

**- **¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Fred a sus primos, sentándose en la mesa gryffindoriana. Había entrado aquella mañana al gran comedor para desayunar y se había encontrado con todo el alumnado alterado. Ravenclaws corrían a mesas de hufflepuffs, y hufflepuffs corrían a mesas gryffindorianas. Los únicos que solo hablaban entre ellos eran los slytherins, pero aquello era usual. En las mesas se pasaban El Profeta como pan caliente.

Louis clavó sus ojos miel en los de su primo.

- Mataron a Gothias Gozenbagh, ¿puedes creerlo?- le soltó.

- ¿Quién?- dijo Fred, rascándose la cabeza.

- Es un miembro de la Orden de Merlín, tonto.- dijo Dominique, sentándose junto a Hugo. - ¿Has sabido algo de Rose?

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio. Sus ojos marrones parecían lejanos y preocupados. Lily frunció el ceño.

- No entiendo cómo pueden seguir con la competencia como si nada.- dijo la pelirroja, aruñando la mesa en el mismo sitio con constancia. – Los otros miembros de la Orden deberían cancelarla. Ha sido un asesinato no un pequeño accidente.

Lucy llegó corriendo a la mesa gryffindoriana.

- ¿Han sabido algo de Rose?- preguntó la pelinaranja. - ¿Es cierto que la competencia va a continuar?

- No entiendo en qué están pensando esos imbéciles.- dijo Hugo, interviniendo por fin, con la mirada perdida. – Rose tiene solo 17 años. No pueden exponerla a tal peligro, no es legal, ¿o sí?

Albus suspiró y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su primo.

- Dudo que suspendan la competencia ahora que la Orden ha perdido a uno de sus miembros.- dijo el moreno. – Ahora más que nunca necesitan de la competencia para renovar su equipo.

- Me encantaría escuchar lo que piensas respecto a todo esto, hermanito.- dijo Lily, mirando a Albus con agudeza.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- Pienso que el asesinato de Gothias Gozenbahg es, indudablemente, una provocación; un desafío, una amenaza.- dijo Albus, y todos parecieron escucharlo con atención, como si sus palabras fueran las más importantes de la mesa. – la muerte de un miembro de la Orden desestabiliza el poder, hace ver a la Orden endeble. Y si la comunidad mágica no siente seguridad en su organismo principal, ¿en qué otro?

Lyssander se aproximó a la mesa con parsimonia. Tenía ambas manos introducidas en su pantalón y parecía despreocupado por los asuntos recientes.

- ¿Qué tal todo?- les preguntó.

- Ahí.- respondió Fred.

- Podría ser mejor.- dijo Louis.

Lyssander asintió con algo de desinterés y clavó sus ojos celestes en Dominique.

- ¿Has visto a Roxanne?- le preguntó.

Dominique negó con la cabeza.

- No. En realidad no.- dijo la rubia.

Lyssander aceptó la negativa y tomó una manzana de la mesa de Gryffindor. Fred sonrió.

- ¿Tan pronto se te está perdiendo mi hermana?- le preguntó.

Lyssander rió y caminó hasta estar justo atrás del pelirrojo. Luego, de forma inesperada, le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda que estuvo a punto de hacer que el gryffindoriano escupiera la comida.

- Qué gracioso eres.- le dijo Lyssander. – Qué bueno que en unos cuantos años seremos familia.

Fred tosió un par de veces.

- Lo ansío.- dijo con sarcasmo, y sonrió, esta vez de forma genuina.

- ¿Todo esto sucedió ayer y recién lo difunden hoy?- preguntó Dominique, leyendo con atención el diario. - ¿Por qué?

- Seguramente estaban esperando el momento oportuno.- dijo Louis.

Dominique lo miró como a un niño.

- Claro Louis; porque siempre hay un momento oportuno para hablar de un asesinato a un líder mágico.- le dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Louis a su hermana, ofendido. – Te está haciendo mal pasar tanto tiempo con Roxanne.

Lucy se acarició la trenza.

- ¿Creen que tío Ron y tía Hermione estén de acuerdo con que Rose continúe en la competencia?- preguntó la hufflepuff.

- No.- respondió Hugo inmediatamente. – Por supuesto que no.

- Lamento bajarte de tu nube, Hugo.- dijo Lily. – Pero poco importa en esto lo que tus padres tengan por decir.

Hugo no miró a Lily y la ignoró. Era evidente que estaba molesto. Lily entornó los ojos: supo al instante que aún estaba resentido por la discusión que habían tenido en el corredor.

- Lily tiene razón.- dijo Albus, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa. – La Orden es la Orden. Y la competencia no es solo una competencia: es un evento legal que acaba con el posicionamiento de una persona en el cargo mágico más alto de nuestra sociedad. Nadie puede pararlo.

Más allá, en la mesa de slytherin, Megara revisaba El profeta con atención. Alexander estaba a su lado, los dos casi empujándose para leer el diario. Lorcan, quien estaba sentado frente a ellos, le arrebató el periódico a un alumno de cuarto año, quien solo refunfuñó por lo bajo pero no se atrevió a reclamar.

- Vaya, vaya.- dijo Lorcan mientras leía. – Cada vez las cosas se ponen más extrañas en el mundo mágico, ¿no lo creen?

- Ya lo creo.- dijo Megara, mordiéndose el pulgar mientras seguían con avidez la lectura. – Me pregunto si Scorpius estará bien…

- Claro que lo está. – dijo Alexander. – Él siempre está bien. Ni siquiera debe estar realmente asustado.

- Pues yo sí estoy asustada.- dijo Megara, mirando a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido. – Son demasiadas cosas en el mundo mágico, demasiados…incidentes. Es como el granizo antes del huracán.

- ¿Creen que eso es lo que estén pretendiendo? ¿Asustar a la gente?- preguntó Lorcan. – Es decir, es lógico pensarlo: primero, se revela el mundo mágico a los muggles, luego, los ataques aislados, ahora, la muerte de un miembro de la Orden. – los ojos celestes de Lorcan brillaron. –…es como una conspiración. ¿Lo imaginan?- preguntó, entusiasmado. – Tratan de desviar la atención de los magos y brujas hacia estos pequeños problemas, y luego, ¡BOOM!

Megara le arranchó el periódico a Lorcan y lo miró represivamente.

- ¿Pequeños problemas?- preguntó la morena con sarcasmo. - ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te parece que estos incidentes son…pequeños?

- Comparado con lo que puede venir, sí.- dijo Lorcan, tomando un poco de jugo.

- Scamander, eres mala compañía durante las tragedias.- dijo Alexander. – Me deprimes.

Megara suspiró y miró al techo. El cielo aparecía despejado y brillante.

- En verdad, espero que Scorpius esté bien.

**4.-**

**Me llamo Rojo**

Habían pasado ya tres horas. Tres largas y extensas horas. Y Rose no había logrado prender fuego ni a uno solo de sus dedos.

Había permanecido sentada sobre sus talones, en el suelo, inmóvil, temblando; convenciéndose a sí misma que no había marcha atrás, que debía superar aquella monstruosa prueba o lo perdería todo; no solo la competencia de Merlín, sino el respeto por sí misma. Si perdía lo primero, quedaría devastada. Si perdía, además, lo segundo, no habría posibilidad alguna de recuperación.

Si había algo que Rose no toleraba era el fracaso. En eso, Scorpius y ella eran iguales. Sin embargo, aquel año se había dado cuenta de que sus victorias, absolutamente todas, eran insignificantes al lado de las del slytherin. Scorpius había tenido que trabajar duro para ganarse el respeto de los de su casa, de los profesores, y del colegio. Ella, en cambio, había llegado con dos apellidos que la colocaban por encima del resto. Sus compañeros siempre la habían aceptado, los profesores también; no había tenido que esforzarse demasiado para demostrar que era brillante, pues era eso lo que habían estado esperando de ella al ser hija de Hermione Granger. Aquel año se había dado cuenta de que al lado de Scorpius, ella era una niña con poca experiencia en asuntos difíciles; una niña con poca experiencia saltando grandes obstáculos, simplemente porque jamás los había tenido. Eso la había deprimido durante bastante tiempo, y la había hecho sentirse débil.

Y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de superar sus debilidades: si lograba hacer lo que la bruja líder le había exigido, si lograba incendiarse a sí misma, no solo superaría sus miedos, sino que también se demostraría a sí misma que estaba hecha de una coraza dura, tan sólida como la de Scorpius, y que podría sobrevivir a cualquier embate.

Pensando en aquello, Rose se daba ánimos a sí misma para continuar. Aún así, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al viento.

No lograba entender cómo había conseguido salir ilesa de aquella hoguera. Había sido quemada viva con fuego mágico, y no tenía una sola marca en su cuerpo para probarlo. Recordaba muy bien el dolor: había sido indescriptible, agonizante, insufrible. Fue un dolor que se anidó en cada poro de su piel y se expandió hasta sus órganos. Había, sin duda alguna, sentido lo que era ser quemada viva; pero no había muerto, ni siquiera resultado levemente herida. Rose no podía explicarse lo sucedido, y por ello estaba confundida. Aún así no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en el asunto: tenía que usar sus poderes, y sus poderes involucraban el fuego. Era hora de dejar de temer lo inevitable.

El problema era que Rose no sabía si podría controlarlo. La pelirroja recordaba muy bien el incendio cuando era una niña, y cómo no pudo hacer nada para replegar las llamas que quemaban su habitación y amenazaban con herir a Hugo. Era cierto que en ese entonces ella era solo una niña, y que no sabía con certeza que el fuego había provenido de sí misma; pero después, en Hogwarts, en las clases de Control Mágico, se había atrevido a usar pequeñas llamas, y éstas se expandían por doquier sin que ella pudiera apagarlas. El fuego nacía de Rose, pero luego cobraba libertad y autonomía y hacía lo que quería sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Rose miró sus manos. Si quería dominar el fuego, debía aprender a dominar el dolor. El dolor era lo único que las llamas podían producirle; si lograba vencer esa barrera, podría tomar control de su poder y tendría las mismas posibilidades de Scorpius de ganar la tercera prueba.

Rose cerró los ojos. Sus manos temblaron espasmódicamente.

Soltó un leve grito y cejó caer su cabeza y brazos sobre la tierra, llorando. Su cuerpo entero temblaba. Respiró profundo, haciendo todo lo posible por dominar el miedo, y se sentó recta otra vez sobre sus talones, erguida. El sol quemaba su cabeza. Elevó sus dedos a la altura de su rostro y abrió los párpados. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la suave piel de sus manos. Mientras apretaba los dientes tensando las mandíbulas. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba contraído por la tensión.

Un ligero rayo amarillo brilló en su iris azul.

La yema de su dedo índice se prendió fuego, y éste se extendió hasta el nudillo, cubriendo el dedo en su totalidad. El dolor fue inmediato e insoportable. Rose gritó mientras gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Rápidamente el fuego se extinguió de su mano, pues el dolor la desconcentró y no le permitió mantenerlo. Ella era el combustible, y de ella dependía que las llamas se expandieran. Rose se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la tierra, derrotada, adolorida, atemorizada, y abrazó sus rodillas en posición fetal; temblando.

Era demasiado difícil.

Era imposible.

**Me llamo Negro**

Scorpius estaba bañado en sudor y su respiración se mantenía entre cortada y agitada. Llevaba más de tres horas enlazado a aquel roble, y no había logrado obtener resultado alguno. Conforme los minutos iban pasando, el dolor se hacía más intenso en sus costillas. Casi podía sentir cómo éstas estaban a punto de romperse, trituradas por la presión de aquellas gruesas raíces que lo envolvían. No solo el dolor y la presión lo afectaban, sino también el sofocante calor y la imposibilidad de respirar con normalidad. Su cabeza había empezado a dolerle por la falta de oxígeno, y sus ojos no enfocaban bien nada a su alrededor. Ya no podía sentir sus brazos.

Y eso, sin contar la nueva situación a la que había sido expuesto tan pronto Hyorin y su padre desaparecieron de vista.

Al parecer, el roble tenía otros métodos de extraer la sangre de su víctima hasta el preciado momento de la trituración. Scorpius había sentido, no sin intenso dolor, cómo la punta de una raíz se había clavado en su espalda baja, y desde entonces había sentido cómo, lentamente, su sangre le era drenada. Consciente de que podría morir allí, hizo todo lo que pudo por ejercer su poder sobre las raíces que lo aprisionaban, pero éstas no le obedecían. No era en lo absoluto como los árboles del bosque prohibido en Hogwarts. Estaba realmente en un grave aprieto.

Nunca antes Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se había sentido cercano a la muerte. La sensación era terrorífica. El slytherin no dejaba que el dolor y el agotamiento lo vencieran precisamente por el temor que sentí a morir; si se desvanecía debilitado por la falta de oxígeno, sangre y por el dolor, seguramente no volvería a despertar.

Hacía ya una hora que no sentía sus brazos.

Scorpius hacía lo que podía por mantener la calma; consideraba una muestra de vulnerabilidad y debilidad imperdonable permitir que el miedo lo poseyera. Casi se sentía avergonzado de encontrarse tan exaltado como estaba y no haber conseguido resultado alguno.

Las raíces que rodeaban su torso tensaron más su presión contra el tronco.

Un sonido ligero, seco, y un dolor punzante al lado derecho hizo que Scorpius gritara fuertemente, y que su grito se extendiera hasta las copas de los árboles de la selva.

Una de sus costillas se había roto.

**5.-**

La biblioteca estaba algo llena para el gusto de Megara. Nuevamente –y muy a su pesar- había tenido que volver a aquel sitio. Le estaba yendo mal en Aritmancia, y si quería pasar la materia, debía empezar por llenar los vacíos que su desconcentración en clases había provocado. Por supuesto, prestaría los libros necesarios y se dirigiría directamente a su sala común. Detestaba la biblioteca. Encontraba el lugar bastante categórico. Estaba hecho para el estudio, y únicamente para ello. Prefería estudiar en el campo de quidditch, o en su sala común. En un lugar en donde no le negaran hablar demasiado alto, o comer; y que no oliera a la colonia de su abuela.

Estaba sacando un libro de una estantería cuando vio a Albus Potter en el corredor charlando con una chica de ravenclaw. La chica estaba sonrojada y reía con torpeza. Se despidieron casi inmediatamente, y el moreno siguió su camino hacia la misma estantería en la que estaba la slytherin. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los oscuros de la morena.

Megara, quien había tenido el libro abierto entre sus manos, lo cerró con un sonido seco y entornó los ojos. Se dispuso a caminar en sentido contrario pero la voz de Albus la detuvo.

- Megara, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó en un tono bastante casual.

La morena bufó.

- No eres nada perceptivo. – dijo ella, mirándolo de frente, en un tono sarcástico que simulaba ser amable. – Hablar contigo es precisamente lo que estoy evitando.

Albus, quien tenía un libro bajo el brazo, lo depositó sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla.

- Sino hablamos, no podremos aclarar nada.- dijo el moreno con gran serenidad. – Y por lo que me dijiste ayer en el pasillo, asumo que estás malinterpretándome.

Megara soltó una risa corta.

- Potter. Guárdatelo.- le dijo, y continuó su camino pasando al lado de él y alejándose.

Albus se volteó con algo de hastío.

- ¿No crees que ya estamos bastante grandes para esto?- le dijo.

Megara se detuvo bruscamente y giró.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó, sin comprenderlo.

Albus dio tres pasos hacia ella.

- Esto.- le dijo. – Pelear como niños. No sé si es así como estás acostumbrada a solucionar problemas, puede que sea así, no te conozco.- dijo el moreno sin alterarse en lo absoluto. – Pero yo no. Yo no peleo. No encuentro inteligente el sarcasmo, tampoco me impresionan las actitudes infantiles. No voy a seguir insistiendo si no quieres hablar, pero te recomiendo que termines de leer el artículo de Zeller. Si vas a enojarte, al menos que sea por una buena razón.

Y con esto, Albus recogió su libro y caminó hacia la estantería, como si no hubiese tenido más que una charla sobre el clima con la slytherin.

Megara se mantuvo quieta, con la boca semiabierta, incapaz de ordenar sus ideas o de encontrar algo apropiado qué decir. ¿La había llamado inmadura? ¿infantil? ¿era eso lo que le había dicho? Megara se sentía ofendida, pero a la vez, dolida; no precisamente por las palabras de Albus, sino porque no tenía nada qué decir al respecto. El moreno no la había insultado, tampoco agredido, ni siquiera se había comportado de forma desagradable con ella; sus palabras eran tan honestas y directas como siempre, sin tapujos, respetuosas pero verdaderas. Y lo peor de todo, era que estaban en lo correcto.

Cuando Megara entendió esto último, en silencio, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Camino a la salida de la biblioteca cruzó un corredor en donde, si no hubiera tenido su mente en otra parte, habría visto a Alexander. El slytherin estaba con una chica de hufflepuff, besándola sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el lugar no fuese el apropiado. El nombre de la chica era Romina Fuher. Había tenido más de un encuentro sexual con ella desde quinto curso. Alguna vez, Romina había querido ser más que una novia casual, pero Alexander fue enfático cuando le explicó que él no estaba listo para aquello. En realidad, evitó decirle que además de no estar listo, jamás comenzaría una relación con una chica tan banal como ella. Eso se lo reservó para sí mismo. No quería herir sus sentimientos que –aunque no muy profundos- seguro los tenía.

Desde entonces, Romina los buscaba de vez en cuando de forma casual y sin ningún compromiso. Aquella tarde, después de clases, le había enviado una nota por medio de una chica de slytherin pidiéndole que se encontraran en la biblioteca. Alexander no se entusiasmó demasiado con la cita: tenía algunas materias en las cuales debía ponerse al día si no quería reprobar innecesariamente –las materias no le resultaban difíciles-, pero le pareció grosero no ir aunque fuera un momento para disculparse con Romina. El plan era explicarle que debía hacer deberes y quedar para otro día, pero las cosas no salieron como el slytherin las planeó. Romina tenía sus formas de persuasión, y eran formas muy eficaces.

Así que allí estaba Alexander, besando a Romina contra una estantería mientras la chica aferraba sus dedos en su cabello castaño y lo halaba de su corbata verde slytheriana.

Y entonces, una voz dulce y ligera que reconoció al instante lo hizo detenerse abruptamente.

- Madame Prince, ¿han prestado el libro de arte mágico renacentista?- preguntó Lucy en el pasillo contiguo. Alexander, aún con Romina pegada en la estantería y confundida, miró por entre los libros.

Lucy estaba al otro lado.

- No, querida.- dijo Madame Prince. – Nadie pide ese libro. Debe estar donde siempre.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo Lucy, sonriendo.

La pelinaranja dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Mierda!- soltó Alexander y empujó lejos de él a Romina justo a tiempo, pues Lucy cruzó diagonal a ellos y los vio.

La hufflepuff sonrió ampliamente.

- Hola Alex, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

Alexander miró a Romina. La chica se sostenía el brazo derecho que accidentalmente se había golpeado cuando el slytherin la empujó. Parecía furiosa.

- Vine a ver unos libros, para hacer unas tareas.- dijo el castaño, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo con una amplia sonrisa. – Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

- Ya veo.- dijo Lucy, acariciándose la trenza y sonriéndole con amabilidad. – Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Alexander suspiró, aliviado, al verla alejarse hacia la sección de arte. Pegó la espalda contra la estantería y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de ser descubierto. No quería meter a Rose en problemas, pero aquella farsa de ser gay estaba empezando a molestarle profundamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Romina había desaparecido.

- Genial.- murmuró para sí mismo.

Con pesadez caminó hacia la sección de arte, tras los pasos de Lucy. La encontró en una mesa, leyendo atentamente y tratando de abstraerse de las pequeñas risitas que soltaba una chica de Ravenclaw en una mesa cercana mientras un chico le hacía cosquillas con una pluma.

Alexander volteó una silla y se sentó en ésta, justo frente a Lucy. La pelinaranja levantó la mirada y al encontrarse con los ojos verdes del slytherin sonrió.

- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó ella. – Pareces decaído.

Alexander negó ligeramente con la cabeza. No podía explicarle que probablemente se había ganado el odio de una chica por empujarla lejos de él mientras se besaban, todo para ocultárselo a ella.

- No es nada. Ya se me pasará.- dijo el castaño. – No es importante.

La risa de la ravenclaw en la mesa de enfrente se volvió sonora de repente, pero se apagó al instante cuando el chico le tapó la boca. Lucy miró al ravenclaw y entornó los ojos.

- Odio a esa clase de chicos.- comentó mientras volteaba una página.

Alexander volteó y miró al muchacho. Era Frederick Swan. Lo conocía, aunque no eran amigos.

- ¿Esa clase de chicos?- preguntó el castaño, interesado. - ¿Qué clase?

Lucy lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que esa chica es la tercera con la que lo he visto en esta semana?- le preguntó. – Esa clase de chicos. Esos que tienen más novias que pares de zapatos.

Alexander se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó levemente, algo avergonzado por la alusión inconsciente de la hufflepuff.

- No veo qué puede tener de malo eso.- dijo el slytherin, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de justificarse. – Es decir, si es aceptado por ambas partes…no siempre todos quieren estar en una relación.

- No entiendo.- dijo Lucy. – ¿Quieren besarse y tocarse con una persona pero no compartir una relación con ella?

- Sí.- dijo Alexander. – Una relación implica algo más complicado que solo…

- Sexo.- completó Lucy. – Puedes decirlo, no soy mojigata.

Alexander levantó un poco las cejas, sorprendido. En realidad no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero la imagen que tenía de Lucy era precisamente esa, la de una chica excesivamente inexperta y pudorosa.

Lucy suspiró.

- Lo que pasa es que siempre que veo a chicos así me da la impresión de que son inmaduros y evitan tener una relación estable por miedo.

Alexander sonrió.

- ¿Miedo?- le preguntó, sintiéndose algo ofendido, pero sin demostrarlo. – No creo que ese sea el caso en lo absoluto.

- Ayúdame a entender, entonces.- dijo Lucy, cerrando su libro. – Explícame.

Alexander se aflojó un poco la corbata y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa.

- Es simple.- dijo el castaño. – Los hombres son mucho más…físicos, que las mujeres. Y con esto no digo que las mujeres no sean sexuales, solo que, usualmente, los hombres tenemos más urgencia respecto a ello. Es hormonal. Y a veces, los hombres solo quieren satisfacer esa necesidad.

Lucy lo miró con algo de incomprensión.

- Pero…todo eso lo pueden hacer si tienen una novia.- dijo la pelinaranja, con inocencia.

Alexander sonrió. La ingenuidad de Lucy le parecía extrañamente encantadora.

- Sí, pero, cuando un chico comienza una relación con una chica, usualmente es porque disfruta hacer con ella más cosas que solo satisfacer sus necesidades físicas.- dijo el castaño. – No todos funcionan así, pero, algunos lo hacen. Creo que tal vez la clase de chicos que no te agradan son más honestos que otros y no prometen cuando no tienen intención de cumplir.

- Puede ser.- concilió Lucy. – Aún así no me agradan. – los ojos avellana de la hufflepuff se iluminaron de repente al abrir el libro. – Wow…me alegro no haber tomado el tomo de pintura renacentista… ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Alexander no se movió de su puesto.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó con algo de desinterés.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos.

- Ven.- le dijo. – En verdad, vale el esfuerzo de ponerte de pie.

Alexander se desperezó y lentamente se levantó como si tuviera una mochila de ladrillos sobre la espalda. Tardó unos segundos en dar la vuelta a la mesa y sentarse al lado de Lucy, pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la página del libro, el color verde de sus irises se intensificó.

Lo que vio fue una pintura que capturó todos sus sentidos. Los colores, las formas, había algo en aquella imagen que lo conmovió, algo invisible, una belleza intangible. Leyó la nota al pie: decía, "La virgen, de Gustav Klimt". Era la pintura de varias mujeres retozando entre mantos mosaicos. Parecía sencillo, simple, pero algo profundo emanaba de los colores y de los rostros suaves, adormecidos, de aquellas mujeres.

Lucy y Alexander permanecieron en silencio observando la imagen durante varios minutos, cuando el slytherin salió de su abstracción volteó a ver a la hufflepuff. La pelinaranja continuaba viendo la imagen y en su mirada podía percibirse la admiración con la que lo hacía. Era como si, una vez más, Lucy pudiera ver más allá de las cosas, mucho más allá de lo que él podía.

- Es fantástico, ¿no te parece?- preguntó la pelinaranja, sin dejar de mirar la pintura.

Alexander se dio cuenta, de repente, que estaba realmente cerca del rostro de Lucy. Podía ver su piel blanca, sin gota alguna de maquillaje, y sus facciones como con una lupa. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron con inocente interés la pequeña nariz de la chica, y sus labios con forma de corazón. Se dio cuenta de que las pestañas de Lucy eran largas y claras, tan claras que parecían invisibles. La veía como hacía unos pocos segundos había estado mirando la pintura de Kilmt; no como un hombre solía mirar a una mujer aceptablemente bonita, sino con la distancia y el ascetismo con el que se observa una pieza de arte.

- Klimt…- dijo Lucy, leyendo la nota al pie. - ¿Cómo puede ser que recién lo descubra? Debe ser un pintor muggle.

Alexander volvió a mirar la pintura.

- Mira.- le señaló. – Estás ahí.

Lucy observó a la mujer de cabello naranja que dormía en la parte superior de la imagen y se percató de que, sorprendentemente, tenía un aire a ella.

- Vaya.- dijo sonriendo, divertida por el descubrimiento. – Es mi cabello.

Alexander pasó la página y los dos miraron absortos el siguiente cuadro cuyo nombre era "Danae". Era, otra vez, una mujer de cabellos naranjas, semidesnuda entre mantos mosaicos.

- Otra vez, eres tú.- dijo Alexander, sonriendo. – Eres la musa de Klimt.

Lucy rió por lo bajo, intentando no hacer ruido. Los dos voltearon la página. Esta vez se detuvieron por más tiempo. La pintura se llamaba "El beso", y era otra vez aquella mujer de cabellos naranja, pero esta vez estaba casi completamente cubierta por un manto mosaico, y junto a ella estaba un hombre quien, gentilmente, posaba un beso sobre el rostro adormilado de la chica.

- Es…hermoso…- soltó Lucy, cautivada, y sus ojos de repente se llenaron de lágrimas. – Pero no sé por qué, me hace sentir triste…

Alexander se mantuvo en silencio pues no quería decir nada inapropiado, pero la pintura, a pesar de su excepcional belleza, le produjo gran incomodidad. Supo de inmediato a qué se debía: el hombre que depositaba el beso sobre la mejilla de la chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, como el de Ben Wilson. El slytherin frunció ligeramente el ceño. La sensación que le produjo aquella imagen fue como la de usar zapatos una talla más pequeños y trotar por los campos de Hogwarts con ellos.

- Los otros me parecen más interesantes.- dijo el castaño tomando la punta de la hoja del libro. - ¿Te parece si pasamos la página?

Lucy miró al slytherin a los ojos por unos segundos, algo aturdida, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

- Está bien.- dijo la pelinaranja, finalmente. – Nadie puede quedarse en la misma página de un libro por siempre.

**6.-**

**Rojo & Negro**

Faltaba poco menos de una hora para que el sol se ocultara otra vez trayendo la oscuridad a la selva de Avalon y dándole la bienvenida a la bestia.

Faltaba poco tiempo, y ni Rose ni Scorpius habían logrado lo que se les había exigido para volver a estar a salvo antes de que la noche llegara.

Los dos podían sentirse, pero no podían pensar el uno en el otro. Creían que ninguno podía estar viviendo o experimentando algo peor que lo que vivían y por ende, ignoraban las sensaciones ajenas. Debían pensar en ellos mismos si querían sobrevivir; de modo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tanto Rose como Scorpius se olvidaron el uno al otro.

Rose temblaba sobre la tierra, bañada en sudor, boca arriba, con sus ojos azules clavados en el cielo rojizo de la tarde, húmedos, llorosos, pero ya sin derramar una sola lágrima. Su cuerpo tremulaba ya no solo por el miedo, sino por el dolor que había tenido que soportar tras las numerosas ocasiones en las que intentó prenderse fuego a sí misma, alcanzando en la más exitosa a encender su brazo entero; sin embargo, el intenso dolor acababa por nublar su mente, su entendimiento, su fuerza, y entre gritos el fuego iba amainando hasta desaparecer, y entonces solo quedaba Rose, temblorosa, adolorida, asustada, débil.

Y con el extinguir de las llamas, el martirio debía comenzar otra vez.

Rose estaba agotada tanto física como psicológicamente. Su extremidades temblaban víctimas de la tortura a las que las había mantenido sometidas durante horas. No había probado bocado desde hacía ya casi dos días, solo aquella sábila nutritiva que había bebido a medias el día anterior. Allí, echada boca arriba como un cadáver, podía ver cómo el cielo iba tiñéndose de rojo, naranja y violeta, anunciándole el acabose de la tarde y el comienzo de la noche.

El cielo parecía estar incendiándose.

La respiración de Rose se volvió densa y pesada, mucho más rápida de lo que ya estaba. El ritmo de su corazón tomaba una velocidad apremiante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó como si estuviese partiéndola en dos.

Su grito se elevó y se extendió por la selva; Rose pegó a la tierra con sus puños cerrados, aún boca arriba, inmersa en la frustración, el dolor y la agonía. Ya ni siquiera era el miedo lo que la paralizaba e impedía conseguir su propósito; era el dolor, el maldito dolor que extenuaba su cuerpo y la desconcentraba al poco rato, provocando que las llamas cedieran hasta desaparecer. ¿Cómo mantenerse concentrada? ¿Cómo seguir produciendo el fuego cuando su cuerpo era martirizado? ¿Cómo despejar la mente cuando lo único en lo que ésta podía pensar era en el intenso y agónico dolor?

Todo estaba en la mente, todo dependía de ello y permanecía allí; su poder, sus miedos, el dolor. Tenía que poder educar su mente, el problema era que el tiempo del que disponía era ridículo: había escuchado de magos, brujas, incluso muggles que soportaban intenso dolor sin emitir un solo grito y permanecían inmóviles, a veces cantando, leyendo, realizando otras actividades, de modo que no era imposible hacer que su cerebro se dividiera en dos: una parte que soportara el dolor, y otra que mantuviera la concentración necesaria para seguir expandiendo el fuego por su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que era posible. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo en los pocos minutos que le restaban?

Scorpius, muy lejos de allí, también hacía lo que estaba en sus manos por ignorar el dolor.

También trataba de ignorar la debilidad que sentía adueñarse de cada una de sus extremidades mientras su sangre continuaba siendo drenada. Si hubiera podido verse a sí mismo, sin duda alguna se habría alarmado: su rostro había empalidecido y, cubierto por gotas de sudor, semejaba más al de un cadáver que al de un joven de 17 años. El dolor de su costilla rota era intenso, pero lo era aún más cada segundo, cuando las raíces incrementaban la presión en su torso, triturando su cuerpo, sus huesos, como si fuese un insecto. Había intentado establecer conexión con el árbol, ordenarle –como hacía con los del bosque prohibido- que se moviera a su voluntad. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir el roble, de percibir claramente su magia, no podía en lo absoluto manipularlo. Debía ser un roble bastante viejo y por tanto, contener una magia natural antigua y sólida; difícil de penetrar.

La cabeza de Scorpius cayó y su mentón golpeó su propio pecho. La levantó inmediatamente con gran esfuerzo, negándose a sí mismo la derrota. No podía fracasar. No podía morir.

Entonces, una mano suave le acarició el rostro. Scorpius abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hyorin, quien lo miraba muy de cerca, arrodillada frente a él.

"Papá me envió a buscarte", le dijo, "Quiere saber qué tal te está yendo"

Scorpius encontró fuerzas suficientes para esbozar una media sonrisa débil.

- De maravilla…- murmuró de forma casi inentendible.

"No puedo ayudarte. Esto debes hacerlo por ti mismo, ojos de mercurio", dijo le dijo Hyorin.

- Creo que moriré…- soltó, agónicamente el rubio, cerrando los ojos para que éstos no lo cansaran más de lo debido.

"No morirás." dijo Hyorin "No aquí, no hoy. Ese no es tu destino. Tienes que salvarte a ti mismo hoy. Ni mi padre ni yo sabemos cómo vas a hacerlo, pero lo harás, porque hoy no es el día de tu muerte. Así que sabemos que hoy, no perecerás entre las raíces de este árbol."

Scorpius no dijo nada. No creía demasiado en el destino. Odiaba las clases de adivinación, y todo lo que fuera supersticioso lo irritaba, así que las palabras de Hyorin no le traían ningún alivio. Tenía que escapar de aquel árbol en ese mismo instante, costase lo que le costase.

"Por eso papá no tuvo miedo de dejarte a merced de El Gran Triturador", le dijo Hyorin, poniéndose de pie. "Es el árbol más peligroso y más fuerte de todo Avalon. Su magia es antigua y muy poderosa. Papá dijo que sería perfecto para poner a prueba tu poder natural."

Scorpius soltó otro pequeño quejido al sentir cómo una nueva costilla empezaba a romperse. ¿En verdad aquella chica estúpida estaba diciéndole todo aquello como si nada? Era mejor que aquel árbol acabara por tragárselo vivo de una vez, porque de lo contrario, si lograba escapar, Hyorin correría serio peligro.

Scorpius apretó las mandíbulas conteniendo un grito de dolor. No, no iba a permitir que un estúpido árbol anclado en una estúpida isla poblada por estúpidas tribus acabaran con él. Ese no podía ser su fin.

El rubio levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Hyorin retrocedió un paso al ver cómo lo gris en la mirada de Scorpius había casi desaparecido dando paso a un color negro espeso. Su pupila se había dilatado hasta casi cubrirlo todo.

- Voy… a ganar… esta…competencia….- murmuró de forma casi inaudible pero firme. – No voy a morir hoy.

Y entonces, Scorpius clavó sus dedos en la tierra como dardos.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lado de la isla, los miembros de la otra tribu organizaban todo lo necesario para el ritual nocturno que los protegía de la bestia. Colocaban ya caminos alrededor del sector por el que transitaría el fuego mágico con despreocupación, acostumbrados a la labor diaria que significaba aquello. La líder miró al cielo: lo violeta estaba superando lo rojo. En unos cuantos minutos, la noche los abrasaría.

A unos veinte metros, Rose hizo su aparición.

Los miembros de la tribu la miraron, extrañados y confundidos, como si no supieran bien si debían recibirla o no. La bruja líder fue una de las últimas en percatarse de la presencia de la pelirroja, y cuando lo hizo, la miró inexpresiva. Rose permaneció de pie a la misma distancia. Su cabello rojo caía como resórteres sobre sus hombros, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Estaba pálida y sudada, evidentemente extenuada; pero había algo en sus ojos azules y grandes que desencajaba con el resto, una especie de fuerza que no había antes, y que la bruja encontró desconcertante.

La bruja elevó su voz para que todos, incluída Rose, la escucharan:

- Soy mujer de palabra, niña.- le dijo. – Si no has conseguido lo que te pedí esta mañana, te sacaremos del nuestra área y deberás arreglártelas sola con la bestia. El sol está poniéndose.

Todos los de la tribu se mantuvieron quietos, mirando a Rose con la misma indiferencia e inexpresividad con la que la bruja líder lo hacía.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, Hyorin mantenía sus ojos verdes clavados en Scorpius.

El slytherin tenía los ojos abiertos, negros como dos pozos, mientras que sus dedos habían desaparecido entre la tierra. Hyorin no dijo nada ni hizo nada cuando sintió la tierra temblar, primero ligeramente, luego, como si cientos de elefantes estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia ella. Se volteó observando a su alrededor, buscando en la selva de dónde provenía aquello que parecía acercarse a gran velocidad bajo tierra. Entonces, sin que pudiera preverlo, la tierra bajo sus pies se elevó como una pequeña ola y ella tuvo que esforzarse manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer. La ola subterránea se adelantó hacia donde estaba Scorpius, y solo entonces, el motivo del temblor emergió del suelo.

- Por todo Avalon…- murmuró Hyorin.

Cientos, miles de raíces gruesas y delgadas, largas y cortas, salieron de la tierra y empezaron a envolver y trepar por el Gran Triturador. El temblor en la tierra no se detenía y a cada segundo llegaban nuevas raíces que emergían de la tierra como lanzas poderosas y trepaban por el enorme roble. Eran las raíces de muchos árboles; eran las raíces de todos los árboles de la isla.

- Está…- murmuró Hyorin. - …está invocándolos a todos los demás…

Al otro lado de la isla, Rose permanecía inamovible de su lugar, quieta, silente, con los ojos clavados en los de la bruja pero sin justificar de ningún modo su repentina aparición. La bruja líder pareció cansarse, y tras dar dos pasos adelante, le dijo:

- Si no lo has conseguido, si es por eso que guardas silencio, esperando clemencia, bien puedes ahorrarte cualquier tipo de súplica.- le dijo. – No estamos para…

De repente, el camino que la tribu había preparado alrededor de la aldea como protección se encendió con llamas cortas, pero constantes. Pronto, todo el sector estuvo rodeado por ellas, asegurándolos.

La bruja miró a Rose y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Conozco tus habilidades, niña.- le dijo. – Pero no fue eso lo que te pedí. No fue esto lo que acordamos como condición esta mañana. Tus trucos, por más talentosos que sean, no me impresionan con tanta facilidad.

Entonces, Rose cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Con gran lentitud y precisión fue despegando sus brazos de su cuerpo y elevándolos, poco a poco, como si fuera un ave a punto de desplegar sus alas.

Todos en la tribu soltaron sonidos de asombro cuando las dos manos de la pelirroja se encendieron como dos bolas de fuego, y luego, contuvieron la respiración cuando elegantemente el fuego fue subiendo en espiral por la piel blanca y brillante del antebrazo de Rose, escalando hacia su hombro, esparciéndose por su torso, pelvis, piernas, pies, hasta que las llamas fueron subiendo como serpientes domadas por el frágil cuello de la gryffindoriana, continuando por su mentón, y justo antes de que cubrieran los párpados cerrados de Rose, éstos se abrieron.

La bruja líder vio el azul intenso de su mirada antes de que las llamas en espirales de fuego tragaran por completo la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Nadie sintió el ligero temblor bajo sus pies, pues sus ojos estaban clavados en la joven de fuego, cuyos brazos extendidos simulaban a un fénix apunto de renacer. Pero lo cierto era que la tierra temblaba, y lo hacía en toda la isla mientras las raíces de los árboles eran convocadas por Scorpius.

Hyorin, frente al rubio, se mantenía boquiabierta y sonriente, maravillada por el escenario que tenía ante sus grandes ojos verdes. El roble triturador había sido totalmente cubierto por las raíces de la mayoría de los árboles en Avalon, y éstas lo apretaban con fuerza, clavándose en la madera vieja del roble, dañándolo. Scorpius no cedía; sus dedos continuaban clavados en la tierra mientras el Gran Triturador se retorcía aún con su presa atrapada, negándose a soltar su fuente de alimento. Sin embargo, las raíces continuaban llegando y clavándose como lanzas en el roble, atacándolo, torciéndolo.

Scorpius soltó un grito de dolor cuando las raíces del triturador por fin cedieron y lo soltaron. Aquella raíz que había estado en su espalda salió con brusquedad, causándole también intenso dolor. El rubio se arrastró lejos del roble, pero aún con sus manos clavadas en la tierra continuó haciendo que las cientos de raíces castigaran al Gran Triturador. El espectáculo era admirable: parecían cientos de látigos de madera enlazando, ahorcando, y apuñalando al roble que había estado a punto de asesinar a Scorpius. Los ojos negros del rubio estaban ahora clavados en el roble que le había causado tanto pesar mientras continuaba manipulando a las otras raíces que cobraban venganza por sus manos.

Al otro lado de la isla, las llamas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Rose en espirales parecían danzar sobre la piel de la pelirroja. Ya no se la veían en lo absoluto, pues a medida que pasaban los segundos, las llamas se intensificaban y simulaban mantos rojos que volaban con el viento. Los miembros de la tribu fueron inclinándose ante ella como piezas de dominó hasta quedar arrodillados en el suelo, todos rodeando la figura del fénix rojo en el que Rose se había convertido. Era un círculo de adoración, un círculo de profundo respeto ante el poder mágico que se alzaba frente a ellos.

La bruja líder permanecía de pie, con los labios entre abiertos y una expresión de completa sorpresa y admiración en su rostro. Miraba a la pelirroja cubierta en llamas: Rose estaba quieta, serena, libre, como si lo que recorriera su cuerpo no fuese más que agua.

- Al fin…- murmuró la líder. – Ha despertado.

A kilómetros de distancia, el Gran Triturador se encogía, torciéndose sobre sí mismo, atacado por cientos y miles de raíces. Y el ataque hubiera continuado de no ser que el dolor y la pérdida de sangre hicieron que Scorpius perdiera el conocimiento. Hyorin vio cómo la cabeza del rubio cayó sobre la tierra y sus ojos se cerraron.

Las raíces se fueron encogiendo, retirándose y regresando a su lugar natural.

Del Gran Triturador no quedó más que un trono torcido, cortado y sangrante.

**7.-**

Después de cenar, Roxanne fue directo a su sala común. Quería descansar de inmediato: estaba realmente agotada. Había pasado el día en clases, y cuando por fin había salido de ellas, tuvo que ayudar a una chica de primero con sus materias pues la jefa de la casa Ravenclaw se lo había pedido. No solo estuvo ocupada a tiempo completo, sino también preocupada. Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Rose y en lo sucedido con el asesinato de Gothias Gozenbagh. Había recibido la noticia de parte de Dominique durante clases y desde entonces el tema no había dejado de rondar por su cabeza. Roxanne no solía preocuparse, pero tenía un presentimiento extraño, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero en todo caso, era algo que la forzaba a pensar en el asunto.

Cuando llegó a su sala común respiró, aliviada. Algunos ravenclaws aún jugaban junto a la fogata o conversaban en las mesas. La morena fue directo a las escaleras y se dirigió a las habitaciones. Estaba contenta de que, por disposición general desde el año pasado, todos los alumnos que estuvieran en cursos inferiores a sexto podrían tener habitación propia. Durante los últimos años las salas comunes habían sido remodeladas, especialmente el sector de las habitaciones. En Ravenclaw, por ejemplo, habían creado todo un ala nueva de cuartos. Ya no tenían que estar tan apretados como antes, lo cual resultaba bastante cómodo. Era bueno llegar y descansar sin que nadie pudiera interrumpir su sueño.

Entró a su habitación y dejó sus cosas en una mesita sin prender la luz. Se sacó la túnica y se aflojó la corbata. Caminó con su varita encendió la luz y entonces, saltó y pegó y pequeño grito.

Lysander se encontraba de pie, apoyado contra una pared, mirándola. Roxanne se llevó una mano al pecho.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- le preguntó, molesta. - ¿Es que acaso la palabra PRIVACIDAD no significa nada en tu vocabulario?

Lysander sonrió.

- No, en realidad no.- dijo el rubio.

Roxanne, aún bajo los efectos de su sobresalto, bufó. El ravenclaw caminó hacia ella parsimoniosamente.

- De cualquier forma, es tu culpa.- dijo el rubio. – Eres tú quien ha desaparecido del mapa. Me obligaste a venir a buscarte. Por cierto, tienes una ropa interior muy….interesante.

- ¡Lysander!- exclamó la morena, sonrojándose y enojada. - ¿Revisaste mis cajones?

El rubio enlazó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Roxanne y la pegó a él. Ella trató de empujarlo, pero no funcionó. Sus ojos celestes estaban clavados en los oscuros de la morena.

- Chocolate…- le dijo casi en un susurro, y depositó un beso corto en el cuello de Roxanne. - ¿En dónde has estado?

Roxanne cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Quería responder, pero Lysander había empezado a darle besos en el cuello y la sensación que sus labios le producían era abrumadora.

- Tuve…que…ayudar a una chica de primero…- murmuró entrecortadamente mientras el ravenclaw la apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo y continuaba besándola en el cuello. - …me lo pidieron…

Roxanne se estremeció cuando sintió la humedad de la lengua de Lysander sobre su clavícula.

- Ayer en la biblioteca…- susurró el rubio mientras dejaba correr su mano por la parte baja de la espalda de la morena. - Me ignoraste.

Lysander mordió suavemente el cuello de Roxanne y ella soltó un gemido.

- …estábamos estudiando…- murmuró ella. – Estabas con Emiliana.

Lysander sonrió y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Roxanne, rozándolos con el lóbulo de su oreja. La morena estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

- No me digas que estás celosa, Chocolate.- le susurró.

Roxanne lo empujó y caminó hacia en espejo en donde fingió estar interesada en arreglarse el cabello negro y lacio. En realidad, solo quiso escapar rápido de los brazos de Lysander antes de que, desconcentrada por sus caricias, dijera algo de lo cual después se avergonzaría.

- No soy celosa.- dijo la morena con naturalidad.

Lysander se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ampliamente.

- Me extrañaste tanto como yo.- le dijo el rubio. – Admítelo.

Roxanne se volteó y lo miró a los ojos en silencio durante algunos segundos.

- ¿En serio revisaste mis cajones?- le preguntó.

Lysander rió.

- No evadas la conversación.- la reprendió.

La morena le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda. Lysander cortó la distancia y la apretó contra sí, haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¡Lysander no!- exclamaba la morena entre risas. - ¡Para! ¡para!

- Primero di que me extrañaste.- le ordenó el rubio sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama, Roxanne riendo al borde de la asfixia y Lysander in dejar de mover sus dedos por el cuerpo de la morena.

- ¡Basta! ¡Te extrañé! ¡Te extrañé!- exclamó la morena.

Lysander dejó el ataque a un lado y cayó sobre ella, sonriendo. Sus narices se acariciaron un par de veces mientras se miraban a los ojos a milímetros de distancia. Lysander depositó un beso lento y profundo en los labios de Roxanne. La morena arqueó la espalda cuando la lengua del rubio penetró su boca. Lysander perdió el aliento y rodó lejos de la morena, a un lado de la cama hasta quedar boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Roxanne, mirándolo.

- Todo.- dijo Lysander, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro. – Por eso me alejé. Es mejor que me vaya.

El rubio abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. A Roxanne no pareció gustarle la idea.

- No soy una niña, ¿sabes?- le dijo ella, sentándose sobre la cama y sacándose la corbata.

- No, no lo eres.- dijo el rubio sonriendo. – Pero, estás en quinto, y soy tu primer novio. Solo no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas. – Lysander caminó hacia la puerta. – No tengo prisa. De cualquier modo, serás mía.

Roxanne lo vio salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Bufó y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Decidió que, antes de dormir, tomaría un baño.

Con agua muy fría.

**8.-**

**Día 3 (y reminiscencias de día 2) de Rojo y Negro**

**Parte 1**

Scorpius y Rose tuvieron experiencias fuertes con la llegada de la noche del día dos. Ambos consiguieron usar sus poderes, explotarlos a un nivel que no sabían podían llegar a alcanzar. Rose, por su parte, aquella noche mientras se convertía en una flameada figura roja, pudo sentir en su interior una adrenalina que la alejaba del miedo y del dolor que siempre había padecido por culpa de su poder. Allí, frente a la tribu inclinada ante ella, se sintió como nunca antes se había sentido. En sus venas corría sangre caliente, hirviendo, podía sentir el poder envolviéndola y ella controlándolo. Jamás se había sentido tan completa, tan segura de sí misma, tan satisfecha de sus logros. Esa noche, bajo las llamas, nadie pudo ver que Rose lloraba; no del dolor ni por el miedo, sino por la inmensa alegría que cobijaba su corazón como con una manta tibia. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que durante años, desde lo sucedido en su infancia con el incendio, había vivido con terror de sí misma, atemorizada 24horas al día, presa del espanto. Se había acostumbrado a vivir así de tal manera que no conocía lo que era ser libre de aquel peso psicológico. Aquella noche, Rose se liberó de esas cadenas, y lloró porque el sabor de la libertad, de la ausencia de miedo, era el más dulce y tibio que existía.

Después de demostrar que había conseguido lo pedido, Rose, agitada, permitió que las llamas –las cuales habían empezado ya a debilitarse- cedieran en su cuerpo hasta desaparecer. Pudo sentir su corazón latiendo como un tambor y sus extremidades temblando, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros de distancia sin detenerse ni un segundo. Se sintió débil, y estuvo a punto de desfallecer. Uno de los miembros de la tribu, un hombre alto, musculoso y de tatuajes violentos, corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo. Inmediatamente la cargó en sus brazos como si fuera una pluma.

- Binädon me nüdug.- dijo la bruja líder.

Rose fue conducida a la cúpula de descanso, ese refugio que compartía con la líder de la tribu. Le dieron agua, sábila, y frutos frescos que devoró con ansiedad. Antes de acostarse a descansar, unas mujeres la bañaron con agua fresca, masajeando su cuerpo, ayudando a que éste dejara de temblar. Rose permitió que la tocaran sin ninguna reserva; su timidez parecía haber cedido ante el cansancio. Con los ojos cerrados dejó que la vistieran nuevamente con pieles y le exprimieran el cabello. Mientras se acostaba en el tapete de piel, cálido, que la llamaba al sueño, escuchó la voz de la bruja líder dirigiéndose a ella:

- Quisiera saber…el proceso.- dijo la bruja. – Tú proceso para hacer lo que hiciste.

Rose, acostada, con los ojos cerrados, se humedeció los labios y respondió:

- Estaba echada sobre la tierra, temblando, adolorida, agotada, sintiéndome a punto de desfallecer. No sabría decir si era mi cuerpo el que sufría más, o mi mente. ¿Es el miedo algo físico? Al menos, el dolor lo es. El miedo era el dolor de mi mente. – hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó: - Lo intenté una y otra vez sin conseguirlo…soportar el dolor era difícil, pero lo que realmente me impedía incendiarme era que el dolor no me permitía concentrarme. No podía dividir mi cerebro en dos: una parte que soportara el dolor, y otra que extendiera las llamas. Pensé que no lograría hacerlo…pero entonces…tuve una idea.- Rose abrió los ojos, mas no miró a la bruja sino al vacío. – Pensé que…tal vez…sí conseguía creer que solo el fuego acabaría con el dolor que sentía, mi mente, en defensa propia, trataría de mantener la concentración para que el fuego me cubriera por completo y así terminar con el sufrimiento. Lo curioso fue que…una vez que empezó a funcionar y el fuego bajó de mis hombros a mi pecho, el dolor en realidad fue cediendo. Era como si, mientras menos fuego hubiera en mi cuerpo, más doloroso fuera; y si las llamas iban cubriendo espacios amplios entonces la agonía desaparecía.- Rose volvió a cerrar los ojos. - El fuego…brillante y rojo…me abrazó con suavidad y gentileza, y el dolor se volvió secundario, como nubes alrededor de un sol resplandeciente…

La bruja guardó silencio durante varios segundos. Notó que Rose ya no estaba con ella, sino en el mundo de los sueños. Se acercó y retiró el anillo planteado del dedo de la pelirroja. Lo colocó al lado de Rose, sobre el tapete de piel.

- Esta noche, necesitas descansar.- murmuró.

Y así, al otro lado de la selva de Avalon, Scorpius permanecía inconsciente; agotado, exhausto, mientras Hyorin junto con otras mujeres lo bañaban y atendían sus heridas con magia sanadora. El líder de la tribu estaba sentado en una gran silla de roca, esperando a su hija. Tan pronto Hyorin acomodó a Scorpius para que durmiera plenamente, acudió al llamado de su padre.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?- le preguntó a la joven. – Que invocó a todos los árboles de la isla…

Hyorin asintió, sonriendo.

- Comprendió que no podría hacer que El Gran Triturador lo soltara, así que buscó otro método.- dijo ella. - ¿Es él, no es así? Es el de la profecía.

El líder miró al vacío.

- Está entonces, en nuestras manos prepararlo todo lo que podamos en el poco tiempo que nos queda.- dijo el mago. – De ello depende que el futuro esté lleno de luz, o sumergido en las tinieblas.

Hyorin esbozó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que hicimos bien al no decirle nada de lo que sabemos de su amiga?- preguntó la joven. – Quizás debemos advertirle que…

El líder levantó una mano en el aire, silenciando a su hija.

- No es nuestro deber revelar el futuro.- dijo el anciano. – Nosotros solo tenemos que ayudarlo en su transformación, nada más.

Hyorin asintió, y después de despedirse de su padre fue a la estancia en donde descansaba Scorpius. Le acarició la cabeza y depositó un beso en sus labios. Luego, como una niña, se acomodó a un lado del cuerpo tibio del rubio.

Pasaron la noche juntos, dándose calor. La calidez del cuerpo de Hyorin arrulló a Scorpius, y no despertó sino dos horas después de que el sol había salido en el exterior.

Toda la noche, Scorpius tuvo el mismo sueño de hacía ya varias noches atrás. Él estaba sentado en un gran mueble dentro de una habitación de tapiz barroco. Miraba un cuadro que le resultaba misterioso: el óleo de un bosque siendo consumido por intensas llamas. Luego, las manos de Rose resbalaban por su pecho y aparecía ante él, con su uniforme de Gryffindor, y algo distinto en su mirada. Era deseo, era una mirada lujuriosa que no parecía pertenecer a ella, pero a la vez, tenía su marca; única e irrepetible. La pelirroja, al igual que el sueño anterior, se sentó en su regazo con las piernas abiertas. Él, igual que antes, acarició su muslo. Ella, repitiendo la misma secuencia, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Atrás de ellos, nuevamente, las llamas salieron del cuadro y empezaron a incendiar el muro, aniquilándolo.

Agitado y algo asustado, como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla y no un sueño erótico, Scorpius se despertó. Al principio no pudo ver con claridad lo que lo rodeaba. Hyorin se había levantado y lo miraba a poca distancia, con incomprensión.

- ¿Estás bien, mercurio?- le preguntó.

Scorpius, recordando en dónde estaba, se tranquilizó y pasó una mano por su cabello rubio. Inmediatamente, las imágenes de lo sucedido el día anterior regresaron a su cabeza: El Gran Triturador, el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuvo que hacer para invocar a los árboles de la isla; la magia que había sentido recorriéndolo durante el proceso. Se preguntó por qué no había vuelto al pasado en sus sueños. Era evidente que Rose no había usado el anillo. ¿Estaría bien? La sombra de la preocupación volvió a nublar su mente. Trató de percibir a la pelirroja, cerrando los ojos, pero no obtuvo nada de ella, solo el vacío.

- Come.- dijo Hyorin, mostrándole los alimentos que había dejado junto a él. – Cuando termines, empezaremos la segunda parte de tu entrenamiento. Lo has hecho todo muy bien. Muy bien.

Scorpius observó su pecho: sus costillas estaban reparadas. Sin embargo, tenía algunas cicatrices por los cortes que el Triturador había hecho en su piel al apretarlo con sus raíces. Parecían cicatrices de guerra.

Después de devorar lo que le habían ofrecido de desayuno acudió nuevamente al llamado del líder de la tribu. No hubo plática. Scorpius se dejó llevar otra vez por uno de los túneles oscuros. Sin embargo, ahora podía manejarse con facilidad. No tenía idea de por qué, ya que seguía sin ver nada a su alrededor cuando estaba en ellos. El calor era fuerte, pero ya no lo sofocaba. Parecía, de una forma extraña, estar adaptándose a la vida en aquella tribu.

Scorpius se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. También se sentía, por mucho, más fuerte que cuando había entrado en la selva. Mientras avanzaban por el túnel pensó que, sin duda, aquella era la prueba más difícil y a la vez, más importante que hubieran tenido antes. El slytherin podía desde ya sentirse otra persona. Sabía, estaba convencido de que cuando la prueba terminara, quien emergería de la selva al exterior de Avalon no sería el mismo Scorpius que había entrado. Sería, sin temor a equivocarse, un mejor Scorpius, un mejor competidor. Se preguntaba si era eso a lo que se referían todos con la transformación: el explotar y empezar a controlar sus poderes naturales. Nunca antes se había sentido tan conectado con ellos.

Scorpius no tardó en darse cuenta de que esta vez, en lugar de ascender, descendían por el extenso túnel. Creyó que el centro de la aldea era lo más subterráneo que se podía estar, pero parecía haber estado equivocado. Esos túneles habían sido construidos por las tribus, y por tanto, a donde fuera que éstos lo llevaran continuaba siendo área tribal.

El slytherin se detuvo cuando el líder lo hizo. Era curioso cómo en la oscuridad total ahora podía apreciar siluetas de oscuridad más densa que identificaba como personas. Era como si sus ojos se hubiesen acostumbrado a ver en la negrura más espesa. Estaban en un espacio circular bastante pequeño. La única entrada y salida era aquel túnel por donde habían llegado.

- Ahora que reconoces el origen de tu poder, podrás regresar al mundo mágico y entrenar hasta controlarlo.- dijo el líder. – Lastimosamente, no tenemos tiempo suficiente como para entrenarte con nosotros. El superarte será una labor ardua que deberás llevar a cabo solo.- hizo una ligera pausa, y Scorpius sintió la mirada del mago sobre él. – Solo podemos ayudarte en una cosa más.

Scorpius sintió al líder algo lejano, no estaba seguro de su concreta ubicación. Escuchó su voz dentro de su cabeza:

"Debes agudizar tu oído, tus instintos. La tierra está viva, y debes poder comunicarte con ella. Si no logras hacerlo, serás su esclavo. Si no logras hacerlo, nunca serás quien debes ser"

Scorpius caminó rápidamente hacia el túnel por donde había llegado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tal túnel había desaparecido. Estaba en un lugar completamente sellado metros bajo tierra, en la oscuridad absoluta.

El aire empezaba a volverse pesado y escaso.

"Comunícate con la tierra, y encontrarás el camino de vuelta a nosotros."

Y fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el silencio se convirtiera en un pitido agudo en sus oídos.

**Parte 2**

Rose, por su parte, despertó revitalizada. La sábila, igual que la vez pasada, le había devuelto la energía. Vio el anillo plateado descansando junto a ella y se lo puso. Al recordar lo pasado el día anterior se revisó el cuerpo: las únicas heridas y marcas eran de hacía dos días, cuando había sido capturada por la tribu. Ninguna de ellas eran hechas por el fuego.

Rose supo, al ponerse de pie, que su cuerpo había cambiado. No estaba segura si el cambio había venido del interior y se manifestaba en el exterior, o viceversa; pero estaba convencida de que era diferente. Ella era diferente. Ya no se sentía frágil y quebradiza, como siempre; ya no se sentía como una hoja al viento, inestable y volátil. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y respiró profundo. ¿Era así como se sentía estar libre del miedo? No podía creer que toda su vida la hubiese vivido como si tuviera un cuchillo contra su garganta, amenazándola. Ahora que sabía que el fuego no podía dañarla y que el dolor se convirtió en un obstáculo soportable, el miedo que antes la consumía al punto del vómito y la pérdida del conocimiento se había transformado en uno controlable; uno que podía -si se esforzaba lo suficiente- ignorar.

Al salir de la cúpula de descanso, Rose recibió los rayos del sol como una caricia cálida sobre su rostro. Estaba orgullosa de su progreso y dispuesta a continuar con lo que hubiese que hacerse: ya nada podía ser peor de lo que había experimentado. Nada.

La bruja líder le sonrió astutamente al verla emerger del refugio. Varios miembros que pasaban cerca se inclinaron ante Rose y la pelirroja hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, confundida por las intensas muestras de respeto que recibía.

La líder le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que la siguiera. Rose así lo hizo. Pronto llegaron a un nuevo refugio; una cúpula cuatro veces más grande que en la que había descansado. Aquel lugar, totalmente construido por enramados, tenía el aspecto de un auditorio. Rose siguió a la líder hasta el centro y vio, no sin cierta curiosidad, cómo los miembros de la tribu empezaban a entrar al lugar y a, ordenadamente, formar un círculo amplio alrededor de ellas. En cuestión de segundos, la estancia tuvo llena. Y la gente seguía ingresando.

- Tu mente afecta tu realidad.- dijo la bruja líder. – Eso lo descubriste ayer. El dolor, el miedo, todos los obstáculos que frenan tu poder están en tu mente. Domina tu mente, y lo dominarás todo. – la bruja caminaba en círculos alrededor de Rose, perforándola con su mirada. – Aún no puedes controlar del todo tus poderes, eso solo lo conseguirás con el tiempo y el entrenamiento constante. Pero ahora, solo nos queda un día para transformarte en lo que debes ser, y nada mejor para ello que avivar las llamas.

Unos hombres musculosos de tatuajes violentos en su rostro arrastraron, atrás del gentío, algo con unas cuerdas. Rose no podía ver de qué se trataba, pero escuchó el claro relincho de un caballo. Los miembros de la tribu fueron abriéndose poco a poco para darle paso a los hombres y a la bestia que se resistía a ser domada. Rose retrocedió un paso cuando, al fondo de la estancia, vio a un cabello negro como la noche pararse en dos patas, intentando liberarse de las sogas que permanecían atadas a su cuello. Rose vio brevemente la musculatura del corcel, marcada, con algunas cicatrices. Poco a poco los hombres musculosos halaron a la bestia de entre la multitud, y la colocaron en el círculo, frente a Rose y a la líder.

La bruja sonrió.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo?- le preguntó a Rose mientras la pelirroja clavaba sus ojos azules y grandes en el caballo. - ¿Puedes sentir su poder?

Rose no respondió. Su mirada estupefacta estaba fija en los ojos rojos del caballo inyectados de sangre que la miraban con intensa violencia. Por sus fosas nasales salía humo caliente, y su pecho se inflaba cada vez que inhalaba aire para respirar. Sus venas se marcaban como caminos cruzados en su musculatura animal. Más que un caballo, habría parecido un toro, de no ser por su estilizada figura. Rose tenía la impresión de que, de no ser por aquellas gruesas cuerdas que los hombres sostenían con fuerza, aquel caballo sería tan peligroso como una pantera. Quizás más.

- Acércate.- le dijo la bruja. – Tócalo.

Rose miró a la bruja con dubitación. No estaba convencida que acercarse a aquel animal fuera realmente algo seguro. Tragó saliva. No tenía opción: cuestionar los mandatos de la bruja líder no iban a darle ningún resultado. Estaba allí para transformarse, y debía hacer caso a los extravagantes pedidos de los miembros de aquella tribu. Aún recordaba el consejo de Rizieri: "no desafíen a las tribus", les había dicho.

Rose respiró hondo y dio un paso inseguro hacia la bestia. El caballo, aún con sus ojos rojos fijos en ella, no hizo más que botar humo por sus fosas nasales. La pelirroja tragó saliva. "Vamos, Rose", se animó a sí misma, "Esto es un chiste al lado de lo que ya has superado".

Dio otro paso hacia delante, acortando considerablemente la distancia. El caballo relinchó botando fuego por sus fosas nasales, y se paró en dos patas, agitando las delanteras peligrosamente a escasos centímetros de Rose. La pelirroja retrocedió atemorizada hasta golpearse con la bruja líder. La bruja la tomó por los hombros y se colocó frente a ella.

- ¿Sabes qué animal es este?- le preguntó.

Rose negó con la cabeza. En realidad, no lo sabía. Pero estaba convencida de que no era un caballo común y corriente.

La bruja clavó sus ojos oscuros en los azules de la gryffindoriana.

- Es un caballo de fuego.- le dijo. – Un macho cabrío. Una especie rara en nuestras selvas, al borde de la extinción, al menos en Avalon.

Rose miró al caballo, incrédula. La bestia continuaba botando humo por su hocico.

- ¿Sabes por qué te rechazó al igual que lo hace con todos nosotros?- le preguntó la bruja. Rose guardó silencio, ignorante a la respuesta. La líder continuó: - Porque su instinto animal te percibió igual a nosotros. Te colocó en la misma categoría.

Rose seguía sin comprender. Lo que la bruja le decía era demasiado obvio. ¿Por qué el caballo tendría que considerarla diferente, si era, al igual que ellos, un ser humano? Ante los ojos del animal, y de cualquier otro, ella pertenecía a la misma especie humana.

La bruja la miró con seriedad y algo de impaciencia.

- Sigues sin comprenderlo, niña tonta.- dijo la líder. - ¡El caballo de fuego tiene la misma magia que tú posees, todos los animales que manipulen el fuego la tienen!- gritó, caminando alrededor de la pelirroja. - ¡Te rechazó porque no sintió tu magia, al igual que tú no percibiste la de él; te rechazó, porque tu fuego es tan débil que se vuelve casi imperceptible!

El caballo volvió a relinchar, enojado, e intentó soltarse de las sogas pero los hombres halaron más de éstas, domándolo y restringiendo sus movimientos. Rose miró al vacío: era cierto que no había sentido nada del caballo cuando éste ingresó a la estancia. ¿Tendría que haber sentido que sus poderes eran similares? Si así era, entonces, ¿se debía su falta de sensibilidad a que su fuego era débil? La bruja líder tenía razón. Rose sabía que sus llamas eran pequeñas y le costaba gran cantidad de energía mantenerlas vivas durante más de cincuenta segundos. Cuando intentaba llevarse hasta el límite y producir más fuego, la respiración le fallaba y empezaba a descomponerse.

La bruja líder se detuvo frente a Rose.

- Solo podrás avivar tus llamas e incrementar el poder de tu fuego mágico con intenso entrenamiento. Puede tomar años.- le dijo. – Pero, existen otros métodos que pueden ayudarte con más velocidad. Son métodos extremos.

Rose frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cuáles son…esos métodos?- preguntó.

- Asumo entonces que piensas aceptarlos.- dijo la bruja líder.

- Siempre y cuando no involucren ir el contra de mis principios.- dijo la pelirroja.

La bruja sonrió, y poco a poco fue soltando una risa seca y ajena a la situación.

- ¿Principios, dices?- soltó, y volvió a adoptar una expresión seria. – Creí que tus principios estaban centrados en ganar la competencia. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste el día que me rogaste quedar bajo mi tutela, niña estúpida?

Rose miró con desagrado a la bruja, pues encontraba sus palabras ofensivas, y a la vez, bastante cercanas a la realidad. Sí, era cierto que aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca. Era cierto que la competencia era su meta principal.

La bruja líder acortó la distancia y tomó fuertemente a Rose por el mentón, casi clavando sus dedos en la piel de la pelirroja.

- Vi dentro de tu cabeza, recuérdalo.- dijo la bruja. – Sé quién eres y quién puedes llegar a ser. Estás aquí, porque quieres convertirte en lo que debes; porque estás cansada de ser la niña atemorizada, la débil, la quebrantable chica indefensa que cayó en nuestras manos la primera vez. Admiro tus logros, y admito que tu perseverancia te ha llevado más lejos de lo que imaginé. Pero hay un camino largo que debes transitar, un camino que separa el desear algo de conseguirlo. – la bruja acercó su rostro al de Rose y bajó el tono de voz. - Es un camino duro y ponzoñoso, árido, lleno de espinas. Es el camino que separa a los exitosos de los mediocres. Decídelo tú.

Rose se acarició el rostro cuando la líder la soltó bruscamente. Se sentía intimidada y agredida, pero guardó silencio. Recordó las palabras que alguna vez Scorpius le había dicho "Estás acostumbrada a que todos te traten bien…ni siquiera sabes cómo defenderte porque nunca has tenido que hacerlo." En ese entonces a Rose le habían dolido esas palabras, pero admitió que eran ciertas. Si quería ser mejor, debía endurecerse. Resistir mejor las situaciones tensas, y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Rose miró a la bruja líder a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- le preguntó con voz firme.

La bruja sonrió.

- Debes comer su corazón.

Rose contuvo el aliento y clavó sus ojos en el caballo. No necesitó ninguna explicación para saber que la bruja hablaba del corazón de la bestia. La sola idea le pareció macabra y oscura. Retrocedió dos pasos, meneando la cabeza. La bruja se le acercó.

- Escúchame bien, niña.- le dijo. – Ese caballo es un animal, es puro instinto; su magia es pura, ineducable, natural, indomable. Es eso, esa pureza mágica, esa fuerza instintiva natural lo que tu fuego necesita para avivarse. Comer el corazón de este animal será suficiente para avanzar en tu entrenamiento, lo suficiente para que tus llamas aumenten de tamaño considerablemente, y que tu fuego se vuelva más intenso.- sus ojos estaban fijos en Rose. – No hará de tu fuego el fuego que debe ser, para eso, requerirás más tiempo, más entrenamiento, y sin duda más corazones de animales que tengan en su sangre fuego mágico, animales más elevados que este simple caballo de fuego. Pero, este corazón que te ofrecemos, será suficiente para despertar del todo tu poder, tu magia. Y con ello, tu transformación estará completa.

Rose miró al caballo con los ojos húmedos. La idea de sacrificar a aquel animal le parecía horrible.

- ¿Qué sucederá si me niego a hacerlo?- le preguntó a la bruja.

La líder la miró de forma inexpresable.

- Si te niegas, tu transformación quedará a la mitad y no habrás conseguido despertar tu poder natural.- le dijo. – Y quedarás muy atrás de los pasos de tu amigo competidor.

Rose miró con sorpresa y confusión a la bruja.

- ¿Qué es lo que saben de él?- preguntó la pelirroja, aturdida. No recordaba haberle hablado en lo absoluto de Scorpius.

- Sabemos que está con otra tribu, lejos de aquí, logrando lo que tú no tienes el valor de lograr.- dijo la bruja. – Y lo peor de todo es que él no tiene el potencial que tú tienes; tu rival jamás podrá ser la mitad de poderoso de lo que tú podrías, si no fueras una niña cobarde y estúpida.

Rose desvió la mirada y apretó sus manos en puños. Si no hacía lo que aquella bruja le decía, Scorpius volvería a ganar aquella prueba, dejándola atrás, como siempre. Estaba cansada de dejarse vencer de ese modo, estaba cansada de no ser más que una chica inteligente. Aquella competencia le había abierto los ojos durante aquel año. Se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que había logrado en sus años de estudio había sido relativamente fácil, nada complejo, nada espectacular. Que todo lo que estaba orgullosa había llegado a ella de forma simple mientras que a otros como a Scorpius les había costado duro trabajo. También se había dado cuenta de que lo que realmente valía no era la cantidad de conocimientos que albergara –después de todo, poco le había servido saber tanto de todas las materias a la hora de competir-, sino lo que hiciera con ellos, es decir, las actitudes, acciones y riesgos que tomara para conseguir lo que debía. Tanto le había costado darse cuenta de que debía empezar desde cero, que Scorpius le había tomado la delantera. Simplemente porque el slytherin había aprendido años atrás lo que ella había tenido que aprender en unos pocos meses. Porque Scorpius estaba mas endurecido que ella, y también más dispuesto a tomar riesgos ya hacer lo que era necesario hacer.

Rose cerró los ojos. Aquella competencia era importante para ella. Se lo debía a sí misma: tenía que demostrarse que era más que solo la hija de héroes de guerra. Tenía que demostrarse que más que Rose Weasley Granger, ella era ROSE. Un individuo fuerte y válido por sí mismo. El próximo miembro de la Orden.

"Quiero dedicar mi vida a proteger al mundo mágico, y para protegerlo, debo convertirme en alguien fuerte", pensó, "alguien que cuide bien del mundo que Merlín creó para todos nosotros; un mundo de paz y armonía, un mundo para magos y brujas." Abrió los ojos. "Si no soy una bruja fuerte, no podré proteger a nadie. No podré ser miembro de la Orden."

Rose se humedeció los labios y miró a la bruja.

- Lo haré.

**Parte 3**

**Somos Rojo y Negro**

Scorpius cayó sobre la tierra en la oscuridad después de varias horas de estar encerrado. Estaba seguro de que el oxígeno se le estaba acabando pues respirar cada vez era más difícil y, a pesar de que no veía nada, sabía que estaba mareado. No tenía idea de cómo establecer el contacto con la tierra que le permitiría salir de allí. Había intentado lo usual: clavar sus dedos en la tierra y percibir algo vivo que no fueran los árboles, pero eso era lo único que sentía, no a la tierra sino a lo que se alimentaba de ella. Pensó en llamar a las raíces de los robles una vez más, aquello lo rescataría, pero desistió; era cierto que saldría de allí, pero no lograría completar su transformación. No establecería contacto con la verdadera fuente de su poder: la tierra.

De modo que Scorpius se negó a rendirse, aún cuando podía sentir los estragos de la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo.

Al otro lado de la isla, Rose veía cómo con un afilado cuchillo degollaban al caballo, permitiendo que la sangre corriera por unos canales fuera de la estancia. Los relinchos fueron fuertes y ensordecedores. Casi sin aliento, la vio cómo los ojos del animal seguían clavados en ella mientras la energía lo abandonaba. Rose quiso pedir su varita y acabar con aquello rápidamente. Una Avada Kedavra habría liberado al pobre animal de su agonía. Sin embargo, bien sabía que pedir su varita podría haber sido considerado una ofensa. No debía criticar o desafiar los rituales de aquella tribu. Por los canales en donde era vertida la sangre asumía que no era la primera vez que desangraban a un animal.

Fue claro para Rose el momento en el que la bestia perdió la vida. En ningún momento ella abandonó la mirada roja del caballo, y cuando ésta se volvió artificial, nula, vacía, como dos grandes e inútiles canicas, la pelirroja supo que el animal había muerto. Los otros miembros de la tribu que habían ayudado al asesinato de la bestia no tardaron en saberlo también. Solo entonces se inició la extirpación del corazón.

Mientras esto sucedía, Scorpius, quien empezaba a quedarse inconsciente, escuchó latidos lejanos. No eran los suyos, de eso estaba convencido. Aún en la tierra el rubio pegó su oído contra el suelo y sus manos, palmas abiertas, acariciaron la superficie. Los latidos se volvían más densos, más profundos, más claros para sus tímpanos. Abrió sus ojos grises. Sí, podía sentir los latidos de la tierra. Estaba viva. Se colocó boca abajo, permitiendo que su pecho desnudo tocara el suelo, que sus latidos se mezclaran con los de la tierra. Poco a poco percibió un calor interior, y pudo sentir miles de capas subterráneas, cada una de las que envolvía a la tierra moviéndose. Estaba ahí, vivas, en constante movimiento pero nadie más podía sentirlo, solo él. Scorpius sonrió. De repente, se sintió conmovido. Allí, atrapado, escuchando los latidos de la tierra, percibiendo sus movimientos, entendió que la vida estaba en todas partes, incluso en aquello que parecía inanimado. Pensó que le hubiera gustado que Rose estuviera allí, con él, escuchando lo mismo que él escuchaba. Solo ella habría podido entender lo que él sentía. Quizás ahora, donde sea que estuviera, lo estaba sintiendo.

Pero Rose, a kilómetros de distancia, no sentía lo mismo que Scorpius. Estaba demasiado concentrada viendo el gran corazón que la bruja líder colocaba en sus manos como para percibir la sensación lejana del slytherin. Su mente estaba en otro sitio.

- Debes comerlo todo.- le dijo la bruja mientras soltaba el corazón y éste quedaba, sangrante, en las manos de la pelirroja. – No debe quedar nada de él.

Rose miró el órgano caliente que descansaba sobre sus manos. La sangre caía, cálida aún, por sus muñecas hasta su codo y luego al suelo. Era un pedazo de carne enorme que ocupaba en su totalidad el tamaño de sus dos manos unidas. Al verlo, sintió un profundo asco. Levantó la mirada: los miembros de la tribu la miraban con exigencia y ahora era ella la única que permanecía en el círculo, pues la líder se había unido a los suyos, observándola en silencio.

Rose miró el corazón caliente en sus manos, sangrante; era un corazón de fuego, pensó. Allí, descansando entre sus dedos, despedía una energía extraña que Rose percibía sin dificultad. Había magia en ese pedazo de carne equina. Levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia la tribu que la rodeaba, impaciente, y supo en su interior qué era lo que debía hacer.

- Yo soy fuego.- dijo Rose.

Y le dio una mordida al corazón.

En otro lado de la selva de Avalon, metros bajo tierra, Scorpius se sintió en comunión con su poder. Había descubierto que éste venía del centro de su pecho, en donde se anidaba un calor tibio y que compartía con los movimientos terrestres. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado; tan pronto estableció la conexión, pudo sentir las capas de tierra moviéndose alrededor de él, y pronto, sin poder ver absolutamente nada sintió claramente un túnel abriéndose y aire puro y fresco penetrando en sus pulmones. La tierra lo estaba liberando. La tierra lo salvaba. Scorpius tosió, y tardó un poco en poder ponerse de pie. Bajo sus pies sentía el movimiento y los latidos de la tierra, más viva que nunca, guiándolo. Su magia natural venía de allí, y el comprenderlo, el sentirlo, lo hacía sentirse por primera vez claro en cuanto a sus habilidades. Por primera vez sabía exactamente quién era él. Su magia lo definía.

Mientras Scorpius emergía por el túnel que la tierra creaba solo para él, Rose masticaba ascéticamente el quinto pedazo de corazón frente a una tribu que la aclamaba y que en gritos de apoyo salvaje le exigían continuar con el ritual. Para Rose, el primer bocado había sido el más difícil. El sabor a sangre y carne y músculo era repugnante. Pero entonces, mientras lo tragaba, una extraña energía empezó a envolverla. Era como lava en su interior, era estimulante, excitante, poderosa. Podía sentir hondas de electricidad recorriéndola, y la fuerza del fuego entrando en ella. A cada bocado, la sensación aumentaba. Podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo velozmente, como un caballo pura sangre corriendo a campo abierto. Escuchaba el clamor de la tribu lejano, como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Rose podía sentir su propia sangre fluyendo por sus venas, escuchaba cada sonido de su organismo, cada palpitar. Cada vez que ella mordía y desgarraba con fuerza un pedazo del corazón del caballo de fuego, la tribu se enardecía. Voluntariamente daba mordiscos grandes, fuertes, desgarrando el músculo con sus dientes. Poco a poco el corazón iba desapareciendo de sus manos, y la sangre, cayendo al suelo en un charco pequeño. Los ojos azules y grandes de Rose permanecían abiertos mientras comía. La sangre manchaba su boca y sus mejillas. La bruja líder la miraba con inexpresable satisfacción.

A la vez, Scorpius llegaba al centro de la aldea. Allí, pudo ver el árbol luminoso y a toda la tribu reunida, esperándolo. Avanzó hacia el líder.

Rose dio el último bocado. La tribu gritó en ovaciones poderosas. Ella respiró profundamente y sonrió. Sentía una energía poderosa recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. Su pecho se inflaba con nada respirar, como antes lo había hecho el caballo de fuego. El clamor de la tribu se volvió ensordecedor.

A kilómetros de distancia otra tribu también estallaba en ovaciones. Scorpius se detuvo, respirando agitadamente, con el torso desnudo, frente al líder. Todos lo aclamaban, era como si hubiese logrado algo imposible.

El líder sonrió.

- Te dejamos en lo que nosotros llamamos, el agujero negro.- dijo el anciano. – Es en donde la tierra no permite invasión humana, está tan profundo, que ni las raíces de los árboles más grandes lo alcanzan. Nadie jamás ha logrado escapar el agujero negro. Hemos mandado allí a nuestros prisioneros, a traidores. Todos han muerto y la tierra los ha consumido. Eres el único que ha logrado salir de ese lugar.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en el mago.

- Sentí la tierra.- le confesó. – Sentí sus latidos, sus movimientos. Y ella sintió los míos. Fue como si…por unos momentos, nos volviéramos una sola cosa. Como si fuésemos un mismo ser.

El líder asintió.

- Tu poder viene de la tierra.- le dijo. – Tú eres tierra.

Al otro lado de la selva, la bruja líder se abrió paso entre la tribu que ovacionaba a Rose en el centro del círculo. Se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Tú eres fuego.- le dijo. – Ahora que sabes quién eres, te has transformado.

El líder de la otra tribu miró a Scorpius a los ojos.

Ahora que sabes quién eres, tu transformación está completa.

- Te has convertido en lo que debes ser, - dijo la bruja a Rose. – y de ahora en adelante, solo deberás transitar el camino que ha quedado abierto ante ti. Para tu nuevo yo, para tu verdadero yo, hay un nombre con el que hoy vamos a bautizarte.

- El día de hoy, nace un nuevo tú.- dijo el líder a Scorpius, caminando alrededor del slytherin. – Y por ello, te bautizaremos con un nuevo nombre; un nombre que representa lo que eres, en lo que te has transformado.

- De ahora en adelante, tu nombre será tu marca.- dijo la bruja líder.

- De ahora en adelante, tu nombre, serás tú.- dijo el mago líder.

- Desde hoy y para siempre.- pronunció la bruja en voz alta. – Te llamarás Rojo.

- Tu nuevo yo, se llamará Negro.- dijo el líder.

Las tribus estallaron en clamor general.

Rose escuchó las ovaciones fuertes de su tribu y miró con curiosidad a la bruja líder.

- ¿Por qué Rojo?- le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué Negro?- preguntó, a kilómetros de distancia, Scorpius.

Los dos líderes sonrieron antes de responder.

- El negro es la combinación de todos los colores. Es el color de la tierra, que sostiene a todo, que es la base de todo. El negro, también, tiene la cualidad de absorber la luz, la energía, igual que la tierra. Tú eres tierra. Tú, eres Negro.

- El rojo es el color más intenso de todos, el más fuerte, el más enérgico.- dijo la bruja a la pelirroja. – Es el color de la sangre, fluído que corre por las venas de casi todos los seres vivos. También, es el color del fuego. Tú eres fuego. Tú, eres Rojo.

Rose pestañeó varias veces.

- Mi nombre es Rojo…- murmuró para sí misma.

- Mi nombre es Negro.- dijo Scorpius, asumiendo su nueva identidad.

Y mientras Rose y Scorpius eran bautizados, el sol se puso y llegó el final del día 3.

**9.-**

- ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?- le preguntó Alexander a Megara mientras se echaba sobre un sillón de la sala común de Slytherin.

La morena, quien tenía un grueso tomo sobre sus piernas, interrumpió su lectura para mirarlo con algo de molestia.

- ¿Es que acaso no ves que estoy leyendo?- le soltó ella.

Alexander miró el libro y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta leer?- le preguntó.

- ¿Insinuas que soy tonta?- dijo Megara, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

Alexander rió.

- Claro que no.- dijo el castaño. – Estás muy lejos de serlo. Solo que eres más numérica, algebráica, física…lo tuyo no es específicamente la lectura. Al menos de lo que te conozco.

Megara suspiró. Alexander tenía razón, lo suyo no eran los libros. Sin embargo, después de su última charla con Albus no pudo evitar regresar al libro en donde estaba el artículo de Gemina Zeller. Era la tercera vez que lo leía completo aquella noche, y se sentía fatal. Al final del extenso artículo, Zeller hablaba de una convocatoria para cronistas deportivos. Seguramente Albus quería que ella viera eso y participara, nada más. La morena cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Alex.- dijo Megara, abriendo los ojos nuevamente y cerrando el libro. - ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando, equivocadamente, trataste mal a alguien que no se lo merecía en lo absoluto?

Alexander se encogió de hombros y la miró despreocupado.

- Supongo que lo maduro es disculparse.- dijo el slytherin.

Megara frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

- Eso es humillante.- dijo la morena.

Alexander asintió.

- Sí, implica perder algo de dignidad.- dijo el castaño. – Porque es aceptar delante de otros que te equivocaste. Pero lo repito: es lo maduro.

Megara bufó.

- Odio la madurez.

Alexander lo meditó.

- Tiene sus altos y bajos.- terminó por decir.

La morena se estiró en el mueble y con el libro en los brazos se puso de pie. El castaño la observó caminar hacia el sector de las habitaciones.

- ¿Ya vas a dormir?- le preguntó.

Megara asintió sin darse la vuelta o dejar de caminar.

- Es mejor que descanse y me prepare para perder mi dignidad mañana.- dijo la morena.

**10.-**

**La tercera prueba**

La noche del día tres Rose no usó el anillo para dormir. Quería que su cuerpo tanto como su mente descansaran a plenitud, sin nada que pudiera agotarla antes de la prueba. Por ello, tanto ella como Scorpius descansaron profundamente esa noche, lejos el uno del otro.

Al día siguiente, tan pronto el sol se elevó en lo más alto del cielo, las tribus se encargaron de despedirlos.

- Debes alejarte desde ahora de esta área.- le dijo el líder a Scorpius, devolviéndole su varita. – Así, cuando caiga el sol, estarás a gran distancia de la tribu, en la zona céntrica de la selva, donde merodea la bestia.

Por su parte, la otra tribu despidió a Rose con señas de respeto y ausencia de palabras. La bruja líder se le acercó para ponerle la varita en la mano, y justo antes de que la pelirroja diera media vuelta y emprendiera su camino fuera de la tribu, la tomó del brazo y le dijo en voz baja:

- No olvides quién eres, Rojo.- le dijo. – Tus poderes van más allá de lo que imaginas.

Rose la miró con cierta incomprensión que trató de disfrazar manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo. Asintió e hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano. Luego volteó y siguió su camino.

Mientras avanzaba por la selva caminando despreocupadamente, Rose se dio cuenta de que habían pocas cosas que le daban miedo en aquel lugar ahora que había estado en manos de aquella tribu y sobrevivido para contarlo. Cuando recién ingresó, la selva le había parecido un lugar arisco y lleno de posibles peligros. Ahora, el único peligro que sentía tangible era el de la bestia, los otros, eran manejables. Pensó, sonriendo, en que pronto vería a Scorpius. Debía admitir que, durante aquellos largos y duros tres días, lo había extrañado.

Scorpius, al otro lado de la isla, caminaba despreocupadamente también por la selva. En su pensamiento estaba la bestia a la que debía enfrentarse cuando el sol se ocultara, una bestia de la que no sabía absolutamente nada. Tratar de intuir qué especie sería adivinar infructuosamente, al azar. No tenía dato alguno de aquel animal, a excepción de que solo emergía durante las noches, y era extremadamente peligroso.

También, en su mente, ocupaba un gran espacio la ansiedad por volver a ver a Rose.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Scorpius entornó los ojos. "Fueron solo tres días por Merlín", se reprendió a sí mismo. "¿En qué clase de imbécil me estoy convirtiendo?"

Y así deambularon los dos por toda la mañana, dirigiéndose hacia el centro, acortando cada vez más la distancia el uno del otro. La selva, esta vez, les pareció amistosa, fresca, agradable bajo los rayos del sol. Scorpius, al haber estado tanto tiempo bajo tierra, disfrutó más que nunca de la luz y del aire libre. Corrió algunos minutos, saltando por encima de raíces prominentes que emergían del suelo. Rose, en cambio, caminaba sobre las raíces intentando mantener el equilibro, entreteniéndose con sus formas sinuosas. Los dos, aquella mañana, olvidaron los problemas: la muerte de Gothias, el estado actual del mundo mágico, la peligrosa prueba que en unas horas debían enfrentar…Todo desapareció. Solo estaba la naturaleza y ellos, y la buena relación que habían establecido con sus poderes.

Cuando la tarde llegó, los dos vieron al cielo, reconociendo que cada vez faltaba menos tiempo.

Al bajar la mirada, se encontraron el uno frente al otro a metros de distancia.

Se mantuvieron quietos, como estatuas, mirándose. No hubo ni un solo sonido en la selva, ni un solo murmullo. Se miraban a los ojos directamente, pero no decían nada. Aquel silencio extenso se prologó por un minuto entero, entonces, Scorpius pareció salir de su abstracción y tragó saliva.

- Así que sobreviviste sin mí, después de todo.- dijo el rubio.

Rose, a metros de distancia, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- A penas.- le respondió.

Scorpius sonrió. Solo escuchar la voz de la pelirroja había llenado su pecho de una calidez que no sabía había perdido a lo largo de esos tres días. Los dos caminaron sin prisa, acortando la distancia, y solo se detuvieron cuando hubo no más de tres metros separándolos. Entonces, manteniendo el espacio entre ellos, empezaron a caminar en un círculo imaginario, mirándose.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?- preguntó Scorpius en tono burlón, mirando a la pelirroja de arriba abajo. Tenía prendas de piel que escasamente cubrían su cuerpo, y unas botas de cuero.

- ¿Qué le pasó a la tuya?- inquirió Rose, devolviendo el golpe de sarcasmo. Scorpius sonrió al darse cuenta de que su ropa estaba rota en algunas partes y manchada a pesar de que había sido lavada por la tribu varias veces.

- Supongo que los dos hemos tenido…inconvenientes.- dijo el rubio, mirándola a los ojos.

Los dos se detuvieron y Rose se sonrojó intensamente al sentir algo tibio en la zona baja de su vientre. Pudo ver, claramente, que los ojos grises de Scorpius empezaban a mirarla con una intensidad que poco a poco iba transformándose en deseo. El silencio se volvió aún más denso. Casi podían escuchar sus respiraciones. Ni siquiera se estaban tocando, pero la mirada del slytherin era suficiente como para despertar en Rose una excitación que la hizo sonrojarse y contener el aliento. ¿Cómo podía él causar eso en ella con una simple mirada? ¿Era eso algo normal?

Scorpius, mirándola fijamente pero sin hacer ademán de cortar la distancia entre ellos, rompió el silencio:

- Di que me extrañaste.- le exigió.

Rose se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva.

- ¿Tú me extrañaste?

- Esta vez no voy a ser yo quien lo diga primero.- dijo el rubio, mirándola cada vez con más intensidad. Era como si lo único que lo frenara en cortar la distancia y tomar a Rose entre sus brazos fuera ese deseo de escuchar lo que le exigía. – Esta vez, quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Rose volvió a tragar saliva. El deseo en su interior crecía desmedidamente y empezaba a marearla. Su respiración se volvió agitada. Quería sentir los labios de Scorpius contra los de ella, sus manos recorriéndola; lo necesitaba. Era un deseo poco pudoroso que la hacía sonrojarse y avergonzarse, pero la parte baja de su vientre ardía y podía sentir la atracción entre los dos como si fueran imanes resistiendo inútilmente su magnetismo natural.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas…?- quiso evadir la pelirroja.

- Rose.- la llamó por su nombre, mirándola con intensidad. – Solo dilo.

- Pero…

- Necesito escucharlo.- le dijo el rubio. En su tono de voz había sinceridad y firmeza. – Necesito saber que no soy el único que está perdiendo la cabeza aquí.

Rose cerró los ojos y suspiró, derrotada. Confesar lo que sentía era, probablemente, una de las cosas más difíciles para ella. Sus inseguridades la hacían sentirse expuesta si admitía sus sentimientos. Scorpius jamás podría entender cuánto le costaba a ella decir lo que él le pedía, porque él estaba lleno de confianza, de seguridad en sí mismo; porque él ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que sus sentimientos no tuvieran que ver con los anillos. En cambio ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía, y sabía que los anillos nada tenían que ver con ello.

Rose abrió los ojos y miró a Scorpius directamente, de forma penetrante.

- Eres un estúpido, Malfoy….- dijo la pelirroja con suavidad, pero a la vez firmeza. – Te extrañé desde el momento en el que nos separamos… ¿Por qué quieres que te lo…?

Pero Rose no pudo terminar, pues Scorpius cortó toda distancia entre ellos y la besó, colocando ambas manos en el rostro de la pelirroja, acariciándolo, y quitándole el aliento con un beso profundo, hambriento, lleno de necesidad. Rose enlazó sus manos en el cabello rubio del slytherin, enterrando sus dedos en él, y gimió cuando las manos de Scorpius bajaron de su rostro hacia su pecho, masajeando sus senos por encima del ropaje. Scorpius bajó, depositando besos y pequeños mordiscos por el cuello de la gryffindoriana, mientras que con su otra mano soltaba la parte de arriba de la ropa de piel de Rose. Cuando ésta cayó al suelo, los senos redondos, de pezones rosados, como pétalos, aparecieron ante él destruyendo cualquier rezago de autocontrol. El slytherin tomó a Rose entre sus brazos y la elevó hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de sus pechos. Besó uno de sus pezones, succionando y pasando su lengua sobre éste mientras la llevaba hacia un roble. Rose gimió cuando su espalda chocó contra la madera de un árbol. Sus piernas se enlazaron alrededor de la cintura de Scorpius, apretándolo contra ella, sintiendo su erección contra su zona pélvica. A los dos los quemaba algo por dentro, era una necesidad apremiante de sentirse, un deseo incontrolable que pedía a gritos consumarse.

Scorpius no paraba de besar el torso desnudo de Rose; sus hombros, su cuello, su clavícula, sus senos, su barbilla, sus labios, todo parecía poco e insuficiente. Con un brazo la sostuvo contra el tronco, y con la otra se desabrochó y bajó el cierre del jean. Elevó la falda de piel que cubría el sexo desnudo de Rose hasta la cintura de la gryffindoriana, y con un solo movimiento, mirándola a los ojos, entró en ella.

Rose contuvo la respiración y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio.

Algunos pájaros volaron desde las copas de los árboles directo hacia el cielo.


	26. La historia más triste

_Hola! He vuelto! pues bien, sé que quizás algunas deben odiarme, pero es injustificado ya que aunque me tardo, tampoco me tomo dos o tres meses, y les traigo capítulos de setenta páginas :) sí, este es un capítulo tan largo como los otros. Espero que lo disfruten. Pienso que es un capítulo bastante emocional, ya lo decidirán. Quiero agradecerles el apoyo constante, sus mensajes han sido y serán siempre el motor de la historia. Olvidé mencionar el capítulo pasado que he cambiado mi nick: ahora soy MonicaAlejandra55, es que quise poner mi nombre, va, un cambio pequeñito._

_Otra cosa que les quería decir es que sí, la escena de Rose comiendo el corazón del caballo fue TOTALMENTE inspirada en game of thrones (por dios amo esa serie! me puede!), antes de ver la serie, había pensado el ritual de forma distinta: el caballo siempre había estado planeado, pero antes pensaba hacer que Rose bebiera toda la sangre de éste. Sin embargo, cuando vi game of thrones dije: esto del corazón me servirá más, por algo que tengo planeado en el futuro y que no diré ahora porque spoilearé la historia jeje._

_Chicas y chicos entren al blog del fic www . rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com y vean el magnífico fan art que ha hecho Ayelen para el fic, y también los de fabiana! ha hecho de Roxanne&Lysander, Lucy&Alexander, Lily&Lorcan y Albus&Megara! comenten!_

_Y ahora sí las dejo leer con tranquilidad. Ojalá les guste el capítulo :)_**  
**

**Capítulo XXV**

**La historia más triste**

**1.-**

Rose yacía al lado de Scorpius con los ojos cerrados, mas no dormía. Tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho desnudo del rubio y escuchaba atentamente su respiración pausada, serena. El calor de la isla era intenso y húmedo; perlaba sus cuerpos con ligeras gotas de sudor que simulaban al rocío de las plantas por la mañana. Los dos eran jóvenes, quizás demasiado, y por eso nada les importaba en aquel momento, solo estar juntos. Ninguno lo decía, pero era innecesario. Tanto Scorpius como Rose podían sentirse mutuamente; podían sentir la plenitud del otro. Y aquello era más fuerte, poderoso y real que cualquier palabra pronunciada.

Rose, aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió los dedos de Scorpius hundiéndose en su cabello con suavidad y ternura, acariciando sus rizos como si fueran suaves pétalos rojos. La otra mano del slytherin resbaló lentamente por la espalda de la pelirroja. Rose se estremeció por la caricia.

Scorpius sonrió.

- Pensé que te habías quedado dormida.- le dijo.

Rose no dijo nada, pero se acurrucó gatunamente entre los brazos del rubio, restregando un par de veces la punta de su nariz contra su pecho desnudo. Sin abrir los ojos, dejó que sus manos corrieran por el torso desnudo del slytherin. Scorpius cerró los ojos, deleitado por la caricia. A su mente volvieron imágenes vívidas de Rose gimiendo tal y como lo había hecho minutos antes contra el roble, mientras él la penetraba como si no hubiese mañana. Era casi inverosímil como su deseo por Rose no se apagaba, todo lo contrario; con el tiempo y el contacto, éste solo parecía incrementar dentro de su sangre. No podía explicárselo, mucho menos comprenderlo. Sus experiencias con otras chicas habían sido distintas; después de tener sexo con ellas un par de veces, se había cansado, y ningún encuentro sexual resultó mejor que el primero, ese en el que había saciado todo su deseo contenido. Con Rose, por el contrario, era como si cada encuentro físico fuese mejor que el anterior, y su deseo no amainaba. Con el tiempo, la gryffindoriana se iba abriendo ante él como una rosa y le mostraba su verdadera identidad, aquello que estaba escondido tras el recato de su imagen impoluta, su rectitud y timidez; aquello al principio no había visto en ella. Solo ahora podía ver la intensidad que llevaba dentro, -era como si su espíritu fuese un ave en llamas-, y eso era una de las tantas cosas que lo seducían. Rose era tímida, pero en su interior había un océano de fuego; era inteligente y apasionada con todo aquello que se proponía. Admiraba esa pasión, especialmente porque él jamás la había tenido. A él siempre le había aburrido todo, encontraba el mundo sencillo y los placeres tediosos por estar al alcance de sus manos; solo con la llegada de la competencia descubrió lo que era realmente querer algo. Sus ansias por ganar se convirtieron en su pasión, en su primera pasión. La competencia de Merlín lo alejó de la banalidad de su vida e hizo que se fijara un propósito, una meta que iba mucho más allá de satisfacer sus propias necesidades. Por primera vez Scorpius encontró algo que realmente deseaba. Rose, en cambio, parecía tener pasión hacia todo en la vida. Desde que los anillos hicieron que pudieran sentirse mutuamente, percibía noche y día, sin ninguna dificultad, cómo la pelirroja experimentaba sensaciones intensas con cosas que a él no le movían un pelo; un olor delicioso, una buena comida, un comentario divertido…pequeñas cosas movían el corazón de Rose con la fuerza de un maremoto. Ya lo había pensado antes: ella sentía como una niña, con la ingenuidad y frescura de la primera vez.

Scorpius aspiró profundo. El olor del cuerpo de Rose flotaba en el aire y se había adherido a su propia piel. Todavía recordaba cómo ella había clavado las uñas en su espalda mientras él la penetraba con fuerza contra el roble. Estaba seguro –por el ardor que sentía en la piel- que le había dejado marcas. Nunca antes había estado tan desinhibida con él; aquello lo había enloquecido. Tuvo que luchar para no terminar rápidamente dentro de ella cuando Rose mordió su hombro y le pidió en el oído que siguiera, que no se detuviera. Aquello lo hizo perder el norte. Que Rose le diera órdenes jamás había sido tan estimulante.

La gryffindoriana detuvo su mano sobre el pecho del rubio y abrió los ojos, examinando la piel que hasta entonces solo había acariciado.

- ¿Y estas cicatrices?- le preguntó.

Scorpius miró su pecho y abdomen. Rose tenía razón: tenía tres cicatrices, una en el pecho y dos a la altura del ombligo. Seguramente eran secuelas de su encuentro con el Gran Triturador.

- Larga historia.- dijo el slytherin. – La tribu en la que estuve me ató a un árbol mágico. Escapé con vida. Es lo que importa.

Rose asintió. Scorpius también detuvo su mano en la espalda de la pelirroja.

- ¿Y las tuyas?- le preguntó. Había visto en su piel porcelánica varios hematomas y algunos raspones a lo largo de su espalda.

Rose suspiró.

- Larga historia.- le dijo. – Me arrastraron por la tierra. Nada del otro mundo.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Vaya prueba que nos tocó.- dijo. – Cuéntame. ¿Cómo te prepararon?

Rose se separó del rubio de inmediato y abruptamente se sentó en la tierra. Buscó con la mirada la parte de arriba de su traje y tras encontrarla la tomó. Scorpius notó que su rostro se había vuelto evasivo y algo frío.

- No quiero hablar de eso.- le dijo sin mirarlo, con una voz suave y algo apenada, pero él no lo notó.

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio viendo cómo la gryffindoriana se ponía la parte de arriba de su traje, y a medida que pasaban los segundos, su humor fue ennegreciéndose. Al principio, cuando Rose le había dicho que no quería hablar de ello, la respuesta lo había dejado descolocado y confundido hasta que poco a poco una idea irritante fue ocupando su mente. Había solo una razón por la que Rose podía no querer contarle lo sucedido con su tribu, y esa razón era la competencia. Probablemente no quería revelarle nada antes de la prueba. Quizás, a pesar de todo, ella no confiara en él. Scorpius no pudo evitar sentirse algo estúpido por pretender que Rose le contase de su entrenamiento. Era evidente que seguían siendo rivales, y aquello no cambiaría hasta que uno de los dos ganara la competencia. El rubio se puso de pie y se abrochó el pantalón en silencio. Definitivamente se había equivocado con Rose cuando creyó que era descifrable y simple; cuanto más iba conociéndola, más se daba cuenta de que el camino hacia el interior de la pelirroja era como un túnel sin fondo. Sabía que había llegado más lejos de lo que cualquiera dentro de ella, pero no tenía idea de cuánto más faltaba para llegar al final. Cuando observaba todo lo que había descubierto de Rose, de su personalidad, de su carácter e ideas, se percataba de que esas cosas estaban llenas de una luminosidad suave y delicada; pero cuando miraba hacia al frente, hacia aquello que estaba escondido y que aún no acababa de descubrir en ella, todo lo que veía era oscuridad, un muro grande y misterioso que lo alejaba y le impedía continuar el camino.

Rose, por su parte, se mantuvo cabizbaja y silente. En su cabeza los recuerdos de lo vivido en la tribu le produjeron un mal sabor de boca. Aún recordaba los ojos inyectados de sangre del caballo mágico, y cómo éste había sido asesinado. Pero, ¿quién era ella para juzgar aquel crimen cuando se había comido el corazón del equino?. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, al menos así lo había sentido en ese momento. Sin embargo, ahora dudaba. El caballo, el fuego…todo lo que había vivido en aquella tribu había sido muy doloroso. Era como si toda la violencia inflingida en ella hubiera despertado su adrenalina durante aquellos tres días; como si se hubiese dejado llevar por unos instintos básicos de supervivencia, salvajes, barbáricos. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que recordar su estancia en la tribu no le resultaba grato. Mucho menos hablar de ello. Por eso había evitado la pregunta de Scorpius, porque no quería volver a hablar de lo que vivió en aquella selva nunca más. ¿Se habría equivocado dejando que mataran a aquel caballo? Pudo haberse negado, pudo haber huido de allí. De pronto, Rose sintió una presión fuerte en el centro de su pecho. ¿Es que acaso, crecer y aceptar su poder tenía un precio tan alto? Algo en su interior le provocaba un sentimiento de culpa que nunca antes había sentido. Levantó la mirada y meneó la cabeza, tratando de serenarse. Debía recordar las palabras de Albus: ella estaba creciendo y tenía derecho a equivocarse. Equivocarse era aprender. "No soy una mala persona", se dijo a sí misma, "Me gustan los animales, y odio el fuego. Es así como soy. Así soy yo.", se repitió, "Nunca más haré algo que vaya en contra de lo que soy, ni siquiera por esta competencia. Nunca más."

Rose suspiró y miró a Scorpius por primera vez desde que sus pensamientos la envolvieron. Se sorprendió al verlo de pie, como si hubiese esperado encontrarlo en la misma posición de antes, acostado sobre la tierra. Los rayos del sol iluminaban su cabello rubio y despeinado, mientras que tostaban ligeramente su piel. Su torso estaba humedecido por diminutas gotas de sudor tropical. El calor de la isla era intenso.

- ¿Cómo fue tu tribu?- preguntó Rose, obligándose a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cordial. - ¿Te costó mucho el entrenamiento?

Scorpius, sin mirarla, le respondió:

- No quiero hablar de eso.- le dijo, imitándola.

Rose frunció el ceño y luego sonrió, comprendiendo de inmediato la reacción de Scorpius..

- No te lo tomes personal…- dijo la pelirroja. – Es solo que no quiero hablar de mi experiencia.

Scorpius soltó una risa algo pedante.

- ¿Personal?- preguntó. – No me lo tomo personal, Rose.- la miró con autosuficiencia. – En realidad, no me interesa.

Rose suspiró y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra que había quedado adherida a sus piernas.

- Si no te interesara, no entiendo me lo habrías preguntado en el primer lugar.- dijo la gryffindoriana en tono conciliador, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

- Te lo pregunté de forma retórica.- le dijo. – No esperaba que me contestaras más allá de un "me fue bien". Estamos compitiendo, sería absurdo que me dieras detalles. Ciertamente, yo no te los daría.

Rose guardó silencio. Hablar de la competencia después de haber hecho el amor no era lo más apropiado. "Vaya forma de arruinar el momento", pensó, pero no dijo nada. Con Scorpius siempre era así. Parecía ser que no lograban comprenderse. Tal vez se debía a que ninguno era totalmente sincero el uno con el otro. Rose lo sabía, y estaba segura de que el slytherin también. Ambos podían sentirse y era fácil percibir cuando se reservaban cosas para sí mismos. Habían aprendido a leerse mutuamente, y cada gesto, por más pequeño que fuera, los delataba. Aún así, siempre les restaba algo de intimidad, y ese punto de privacidad lo protegían con uñas y dientes. Era ese punto oscuro, inaccesible en cada uno de ellos, el que provocaba gran parte de los roces que tenían.

- Ah.- dijo finalmente Rose. – Entonces, no te interesa saber…

- No.- dijo Scorpius.

Rose agudizó la mirada, no creyéndole en lo absoluto.

- Eres demasiado orgulloso, Scorpius.- le dijo.

El rubio la miró como si no comprendiera de lo que le hablaba.

- No sé a qué viene eso.- le dijo con autosuficiencia. – De cualquier forma, no necesito que me cuentes nada. Te siento. Sé muy bien que la tuviste difícil allá. No es necesario que me lo digas.

Rose pestañeó un par de veces seguidas. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber sentido a Scorpius más que en unas efímeras, casi inexistentes ocasiones. ¿Habría estado tan agobiada por sus propias sensaciones que no había reparado en las del slytherin? Era la primera vez que le ocurría. Tenía que haber estado en un alto nivel de estrés emocional para haber ignorado completamente las sensaciones de Scorpius.

El rubio miró al cielo. El sol estaba en su apogeo. La tarde había recién empezado. Aún faltaban varias horas para que anocheciera y la competencia iniciara. Se preguntaba a qué clase de peligro se enfrentarían. De la bestia no había lograd recaudar mayor información. Tenía tan pocos datos en sus manos sobre su naturaleza como cuando había entrado a aquella selva.

Al bajar la cabeza soltó un quejido y se llevó una mano a la espalda. Los rasguños que Rose había dejado le ardían en la piel como quemaduras. La pelirroja se preocupó y caminó hacia él.

- ¿Te duele la espalda?- le preguntó con inocencia.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en ella.

- Claro.- le dijo. – Me la has destrozado.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. A Scorpius le regresaron a la mente imágenes vívidas de ella mordiéndose los labios para no gritar mientras él se movía impetuosamente en su interior. Tragó saliva. Se le secó la garganta. Su mirada no se despegó de ella ni por un instante.

- No te avergüences.- le dijo, y su voz bajó un tono. – Me gustó que lo hicieras.

Rose lo miró brevemente pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Su rostro se enrojeció notoriamente y un calor interno empezó a sofocarla. Los nervios la dominaron y prefirió guardar silencio por unos segundos. Scorpius empezó a verla sexualmente otra vez, y los dos contuvieron el aliento, sintiendo cómo el deseo los poseía de nuevo.

Rose, dispuesta a cortar la densidad del momento, se acercó a la espalda del rubio.

- Déjame ver.- le dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Scorpius la tajó cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, impidiéndole alcanzarlo. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los azules de la gryffindoriana, y una corriente eléctrica los invadió a ambos. Rose tragó saliva. La distancia entre los dos era tan corta que sus respiraciones se mezclaban con naturalidad. Scorpius recorrió, sin intención de ocultarlo, el cuerpo de Rose con su mirada. La pelirroja tembló. "Por Merlín", pensó, "Esto va a consumirme. "

La mano de Scorpius fue aflojando lentamente la presión sobre la muñeca de Rose, y luego, fue deslizándola por la mano de la pelirroja, acariciándola, envolviendo sus dedos con los de ella. Rose lo permitió hacerlo. Se sentía una muñeca entre sus manos; débil, manipulable. Él tenía el control.

De pronto, Scorpius volvió a ejercer presión y la haló bruscamente hacia él. Rose soltó un gemido cuando su cuerpo colisionó con el del slytherin. Rápidamente, el rubio envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la gryffindoriana. Sus narices se rozaban.

- Aún falta para que anochezca.- le murmuró mientras sus cuerpos empezaban a acoplarse. – Cuando el sol se oculte, volveremos a ser rivales. – la mano cálida del rubio se aferró a su espalda. – Y no dudes que haré todo lo que está en mis manos por quitarte del camino.

Rose, embriagada por el aliento del slytherin y la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndola, se dejaba tocar y abrazar como si no tuviera voluntad. Podía sentir el deseo del rubio por ella creciendo como una marea incontenible y mezclándose con el suyo. ¿Cómo podía un hombre desearla tanto? La sensación de provocar aquello era obnubilante, poderosa. Se entregó a esa sensación y hundió sus dedos en el cabello del slytherin. Con los ojos cerrados, y sintiendo los labios de Scorpius rozándole el cuello, respondió:

- Honestamente.- le dijo casi en un susurro.- No creo que me quieras fuera de tu camino.

Rose dejó que sus labios resbalaran por la oreja del slytherin y luego, pasó su lengua muy brevemente por ésta. Scorpius se estremeció de pies a cabeza y su erección chocó contra la pelvis de la gryffindoriana. Scorpius la apretó aún más contra él mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo.

- Vas a acabar conmigo, Rose.- murmuró, casi para sí mismo. – Vas a enloquecerme.

Y sin esperar más, la besó apasionadamente. Rose gimió dentro de la boca del slytherin cuando sintió la lengua del rubio acariciando la suya con maestría. Ambos se tambalearon y tropezaron con una rama, cayendo al suelo; pero poco les importó. Scorpius volvió a bajarse el pantalón con rapidez y elevó la falda de piel que cubría a Rose. Colocó las piernas de la pelirroja encima de sus hombros, abriéndolas más, y entró. La posición otorgó tal acceso que los dos gimieron al unísono. Scorpius empezó a moverse inmediatamente, con fuerza y ritmo. Rose arqueaba su espalda y gemía sin inhibirse. La selva, de repente, se transformó en el escenario perfecto.

Y así empezó a transcurrir la tarde en Avalon.

**2.-**

Megara se detuvo frente al campo de quidditch al ver a Albus subido en una escoba, jugando con otros gryffindorianos. Lo había estado buscando sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. La idea de tener que disculparse le sabía amarga, pero se sentía obligada a hacerlo. Aún recordaba las palabras de Albus en la biblioteca, sereno, pasible como siempre pero firme en sus convicciones, tratándola como si ella fuera una niña inmadura.

Lo peor era que, al lado de él, sí lo era.

Albus era, sin duda alguna, muy maduro para su edad. De hecho, era hasta ahora el chico más maduro que hubiese conocido jamás. Además, era amable, gentil y respetuoso. Casi demasiado perfecto para ser real. Podía comprender por qué las chicas de todas las casas suspiraban por él. Era en realidad, difícil no fijarse en Albus Potter.

"Cada quien con sus gustos.", se dijo la morena, cruzándose de brazos. Por las escalinatas del campo se amontonaba un grupillo de chicas mirando a los gryffindors jugar. Apostaba toda su herencia a que la razón tenía cabello negro y ojos verdes. Entornó los ojos con hastío. Al menos, Albus no parecía ser como los otros chicos que se inflaban y pavoneaban cuando eran seguidos por chicas. Él, por el contrario, parecía ni siquiera reparar en ello.

Las chicas de las escalinatas la vieron con desagrado y parecieron murmurar entre ellas. Megara les devolvió una mirada ácida. gryffindorianas. Hasta ahora la única que le agradaba de aquella casa era Rose. Deseó que Albus dejara de jugar para poder acercársele, disculparse, e irse. Sin embargo, se preguntó si acercarse a él con tantos gryffindorianos alrededor sería apropiado. ¿Qué pensarían ellos si los vieran hablar civilizadamente? Tampoco quería que escucharan como ella se disculpaba ante él. Aquello sería humillante y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Sin duda, si la vieran acercársele a Albus, pondrían toda su atención en ellos. Jamás creerían que llevaban una relación amistosa.

Megara detuvo sus pensamientos repentinamente: "relación amistosa", se repitió. ¿Eran en realidad, amigos? Megara sacudió la cabeza. Técnicamente, no lo eran. Solo habían compartido unas cuantas charlas y mantenían la cordialidad el uno con el otro. Era cierto que habían hablado de temas personales, pero, ¿eso significaba que eran amigos? Megara, hasta entonces, no se lo había planteado jamás. ¿Ella amiga de un gryffindor? No tenía sentido. Además, en realidad no sabía si Albus tenía algún interés de entablar una amistad con una slytherin. Era cierto que el moreno era amable, dulce y respetuoso con ella, pero también era cierto que lo era con el resto de la humanidad. Albus era así con absolutamente todos. Que hubiese conversado con ella unas cuantas veces y que le hubiese mostrado su apoyo no significaba gran cosa. Lo habría hecho por cualquiera.

Al entender esto, Megara se sintió repentinamente triste. No supo a qué se debía y por eso se sintió ridícula. Meneó la cabeza con la intención de sacudir sus pensamientos lejos de las ideas tontas que rondaban por su mente. Pocos segundos después, vio a los gryffindors bajar de sus escobas.

Albus caminaba con ellos, escoba en mano, sonriente y charlando.

Megara respiró hondo.

"Aquí voy", se dijo.

Megara emprendió el camino por el campo de quidditch a paso seguro. Cuando los ojos verdes de Albus se encontraron con ella tomó una expresión serena, pero algo sorprendida. Los gryffindors que lo acompañaba la miraron con displicencia.

- Potter, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó la morena en tono seguro.

Albus asintió.

- Claro.- le dijo.

Los gryffindors lo miraron con incomprensión.

- ¿De qué puedes querer hablar con esta?- preguntó uno de los leones.

Megara clavó sus ojos en el gryffindoriano de forma amenazante.

- "Esta", tiene nombre. Tarado.- le dijo. – Que no soy una cosa.

- Lo siento, pero no me gusta hablar con víboras.- dijo el gryffindoriano. Los otros rieron.

Albus lo miró con severidad.

- Greg.- le dijo. Su voz se había vuelto grave. – Discúlpate.

Un silencio denso se levantó sobre las cabezas de los presentes. Megara frunció el ceño y miró a Albus con sorpresa y confusión. ¿La estaba defendiendo?

El gryffindoriano borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró al moreno con incomprensión.

- Al, no estarás hablando en serio.- dijo el castaño. – No esperarás que…

La expresión de Albus era tranquila, como siempre; pero en sus ojos verdes estaba marcado el disgusto que sentía, y cualquiera que los viera podía saber que estaba molesto.

- Sí, espero de ti eso.- dijo el moreno. – Espero que te disculpes por haberle dicho lo que le dijiste.

Greg titubeó.

- Pero…

- Si no lo haces por el respeto que cualquier ser humano merece, al menos hazlo porque es una chica.- dijo Albus, esta vez mostrando su enojo en sus rasgos faciales también. – O porque te lo estoy pidiendo. Apelo a lo que quede de educación en ti.

Greg tragó saliva. Su rostro se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Sin mirar a Megara, pronunció las palabras requeridas:

- Me disculpo contigo, Zabini.- dijo.

Megara, aún sorprendida por la escena, no dijo nada. Albus clavó sus ojos en ella y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera.

- Vamos.- le dijo mientras avanzaba por el campo de quidditch.

La morena se apresuró a seguirlo. Mientras caminaban los dos hacia el castillo, Megara fue recuperando la coherencia de sus ideas. Entonces, rió.

Albus la miró extrañado, sin detenerse.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?- le preguntó. – Creí que estarías molesta después de…

Megara continuó riendo.

- Es que…- dijo intentando calmar su risa.- Ha sido muy cómico cómo lo obligaste a disculparse. Perdona, pero me causa mucha gracia. ¿Viste su cara? Estaba completamente roja.

Albus sonrió levemente. Contrario a Megara, a él no parecía habérsele ido con rapidez el enojo por lo sucedido.

Entraron al castillo y caminaron un rato más hasta que el gryffindoriano se detuvo en un pasillo desierto. A la derecha había una ventana con cristales de colores que formaban mosaicos. Megara se pasó una mano por el cerquillo, peinándolo, y miró a Albus. El moreno estaba algo sudado por el juego, y su cabello negro estaba más despeinado que nunca. Extrañamente, eso lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que ya era. Cuando Megara reparó en ello sacudió un poco la cabeza. "¿Desde cuándo me parece Albus Potter atractivo?", pensó, confusa. Por suerte, el moreno habló y la forzó a concentrarse en otra cosa.

- Bien.- le dijo. - ¿De qué querías hablar?

Megara se humedeció los labios y sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. "¿Desde cuándo me sonrojo como una tonta?", se preguntó a sí misma, y agradeció que su piel no fuera de un blanco pálido. Gracias al cielo, el color rosa en su rostro pasaba desapercibido.

Se aclaró la garganta.

- Este…sí. Yo…- empezó. - ¿Lindo clima no?

Albus se mantuvo calmado e inexpresivo. Miró por la ventana un rato y luego volvió a clavar sus ojos en la morena.

- No creo que quieras hablarme sobre el clima.- le dijo.

Megara suspiró.

- Por supuesto que no.- le dijo. - ¿Quién diablos habla sobre algo tan estúpido como el clima?

Albus sonrió.

- Entonces, dime.- la alentó. – Supongo que quieres disculparte.

Megara lo miró a los ojos, anonadada.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

- Estás hablándome, fuiste a buscarme al campo de quidditch; es lógico pensar que ya no estás enojada conmigo, por ende, terminaste de leer el artículo. Con todo eso, concluyo que debes sentirte avergonzada por cómo me trataste, de modo que es evidente que quieres disculparte.

Megara levantó una ceja.

- Bueno, ya que lo pones así. Está más claro que el agua.- dijo la morena. – En ese caso, nos vemos.

Megara se dispuso a dar media vuelta, pero Albus corrió y la interceptó del otro lado, impidiéndole el paso.

- Aún no te has disculpado.- le recordó.

La morena bufó y entornó los ojos.

- ¿En verdad necesitas oír algo que ya sabes que quiero decir?- le preguntó.

- No.- dijo el moreno. – No lo necesito.- se cruzó de brazos. – Eres tú quien lo necesita.

Megara frunció el ceño con incomprensión.

- No te sigo.- le dijo.

Albus sonrió.

- Que te haría bien darte cuenta de que pedir perdón no es algo de lo que hay que avergonzarse. Todo lo contrario: es algo digno.

Megara lo miró a los ojos y algo se estremeció en su interior. ¿Existían sobre la tierra ojos más hermosos que esos? Lo dudaba. No podían.

- Potter.- le dijo ella. – Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo me ves. Cómo crees que soy.

- No te conozco lo suficiente.- admitió el moreno.

- Claro que no.- dijo la slytherin. – No es eso lo que te pregunto. Ya debes tener una impresión. Y debes también conocer ciertas cosas de mí. Quiero saber cómo intuyes que soy.

Albus la miró en silencio por unos segundos. Se humedeció los labios.

- Impulsiva.- le dijo, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. – Esa es la primera palabra que viene a mi mente si pienso en describir lo que conozco de ti. Eres astuta…fue así como me ganaste en el primer partido de quidditch.- hizo una pausa pequeña. – Tienes un carácter fuerte y temperamental, lo sé porque he sido víctima de él.- completó con humor. Megara esbozó una media sonrisa. Albus meditó y tomó una actitud seria. - Te defiendes sola y eres bastante autosuficiente. El problema es que a veces te engañas a ti misma. Te gusta demostrarle a todos que no necesitas de nadie y que nada te afecta. Pero no es así. – el tono de su voz se volvió más íntimo. – Yo sé que no poder jugar quidditch es lo más traumático que te ha pasado. Puedo verlo. Y sé que aunque finjas estar bien, no lo estás.

El rostro de Megara se ensombreció y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, luego, ella habló:

- Lo siento.- le dijo, disculpándose.

- Yo también. – dijo Albus, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. Megara supo al instante, sin necesidad de ninguna explicación, que se disculpaba por el accidente que había causado el daño permanente a su brazo.

La morena se arregló la corbata , incómoda por la situación. Fijó sus ojos oscuros en los de Albus.

- Potter,- le dijo. – te agradezco lo que has hecho. Hablar conmigo, estar ahí. Sé que sientes que me debes algo, pero en realidad no es así. Fue un accidente y no fue tu culpa.- se pasó una mano por el cerquillo.- Lo que quiero decir es que, te lo agradezco, pero ya no es necesario que sigas haciendo estas cosas por mí. Si te soy sincera, no me gusta que me hables o seas amable conmigo porque sientes que debes hacerlo. Me gusta que la gente que me rodea esté allí porque quiere, no por estas circunstancias.

Albus frunció el ceño.

- No te hablo ni soy amable contigo por el asunto del accidente.- le dijo.

- ¿A no?- le preguntó. – Seamos honestos, Potter. Tú y yo no nos hablábamos antes de eso. Fue el accidente lo que hizo que empezáramos a hablar. Y si no recuerdo mal, específicamente fue cuando escuchaste que no podría volver a jugar quidditch y te sentiste culpable. ¿O me vas a decir que no es cierto?

Albus meditó en silencio y no respondió. Megara tenía razón: el accidente había sido el motivo de su acercamiento en primer lugar. Él se había sentido responsable y había querido hacer algo al respecto.

Megara suspiró.

- Mira, no te lo tomes a mal. En serio estoy agradecida.- le dijo. – Y sé que no fingiste ser amable conmigo, sé que en verdad lo eres. Eres uno de esos extraños especímenes que por naturaleza son buenas personas. Sé también que si hablabas conmigo, era porque querías hacerlo y no porque nadie te forzara. Lo sé. Pero, todo eso es porque sientes que debes ayudarme desde lo del accidente. Y en verdad, si crees que necesito ayuda, te equivocas; de hecho, tengo demasiada y sus apellidos son Nott y Malfoy. No me dejan respirar.- Megara sonrió. – El caso es que…no me siento cómoda sintiendo que me hablas porque te sientes responsable cuando no lo eres.

Albus no dijo nada. Parecía esta digiriendo lentamente las palabras de Megara, como si en realidad, el eco de las oraciones pronunciadas aún no acabase de sonar en su cabeza. La morena hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y suspiró.

- En fin, nos vemos Potter.- le dijo. – Que tengas un buen día.

Y con esto, Megara se encaminó por el pasillo.

"¿Que tengas un buen día?", pensó ella mientras se alejaba, "¿Qué clase de estupidez dije por Merlín!"

**3.-**

Roxanne salió de su alcoba con un libro grueso entre manos. Había estado buscándolo en la biblioteca para estudiar junto a Dominique para las próximas pruebas, pero no lo había encontrado. Después de varias horas de búsqueda infructuosa recordó que lo pidió prestado la semana pasada. "Qué tonta", se dijo, y regresó por él. En el camino pensó en lo contenta que estaba en ese periodo de su vida. Lysander, por supuesto, tenía mucho qué ver en esa felicidad. A veces, Roxanne no podía creer que estuvieran juntos. Jamás lo imaginó o aspiró a ello. Lysander era un año mayor a ella y era bastante atractivo, podía tener a la chica que le apeteciera. Nunca creyó que esa chica sería ella, no porque se considerara menos que él, sino porque en realidad, por extraño que pareciese, hasta hace pocos meses no lo había visto más que como un amigo algo irritante. Roxanne sonrió. ¿Quién se podría imaginar que fue él quien se fijó en ella primero, y quien la conquistó?

En realidad, seducirla no había sido gran reto para Lysander, y Roxanne lo sabía. A veces se sentía incómoda con ese hecho y quería volver en el tiempo para no dejarse tomar tan por sorpresa. Lysander nunca se sintió inseguro de tenerla; siempre supo que tendría a Roxanne en sus manos. Ella aún podía recordar sus flirteos –que ella tomaba como bromas de mal gusto- y declaraciones indecorosas frente a otros. Si hacía memoria, aquellas "bromas" habían empezado desde segundo curso. ¿Desde entonces Lysander había decidido que serían novios? En aquel momento, él estaba cursando tercer curso y salía con varias chicas. Durante los dos años siguientes tuvo algunas novias, pero no dejó de hacer esas bromas molestas. Solo ese año empezó con lo de "serás mi esposa", cosa que la había descolocado bastante. Seguramente, todo había en realidad empezado como una broma, y poco a poco, quizás cuando él estaba en cuarto o quinto curso, había comenzado a contemplar la idea de que tras las bromas hubiera algo de verdad. Porque lo que sí era seguro era que Lysander había entrado a sexto curso con una idea bien clara en la cabeza: convertir a Roxanne en su novia.

"Y como él siempre logra lo que quiere", pensó la morena, algo fastidiada. De repente, se sintió como una de esas chicas fáciles de seducir, y aquella sensación no le gustó. De haber podido regresar en el tiempo, se habría hecho más de rogar. Pero ahora era tarde. Lysander ya la había hecho su novia, y los dos estaban felices con ello. Roxanne se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué importaba lo rápido o no que se había dado todo entre ellos? Lo importante era que se querían. Ella era la primera novia oficial de Lysander. El rubio jamás había presentado a las chicas con las que salía como sus novias. Eso solo lo había hecho con ella.

Roxanne sonrió. "Debería pedirle que vayamos a pasear un rato antes de ir a estudiar con Dominique". No solía postergar sus estudios, pero probablemente pasaría todo el día sumergida en ellos, y ya Lysander se había quejado de que no le daba tiempo o espacio, así que un receso a las responsabilidades no parecía ser mala idea cuando se trataba de cuidar una relación.

Mientras cruzaba el pasillo de las habitaciones de mujeres de Ravenclaw, con la cabeza hundida en estos pensamientos, sin quererlo tropezó con el hombro de Emiliana Weiss, quien también iba también saliendo del sector. El libro de Roxanne se cayó al suelo haciendo eco en el pasillo. Las dos se miraron con sorpresa.

- ¡Disculpa!- exclamó Roxanne inclinándose para recoger su libro.- No te he visto. Estaba con la cabeza en otro lado y…

Pero se calló cuando Emiliana pateó deliberadamente el libro que ella estaba a punto de recoger del suelo, haciéndolo correr metros más allá. Roxanne se incorporó y miró a la castaña de ojos verdes, dos centímetros más alta que ella, con inusitado enojo. Emiliana mantuvo su rostro de finos y afilados rasgos inexpresivo, pero sus ojos eran como espejos reflejando el enojo de Roxanne.

- ¿Por qué demonios…?- comenzó la mulata, pero Emilia la interrumpió.

- Escucha, no tengo interés en pelear contigo.- dijo la castaña en un tono natural fingido. – Eso de mujeres peleando siempre me ha parecido vulgar. Así que no lo voy a hacer. Me rehúso. Al menos a pelear del modo que crees, no.

Roxanne frunció el ceño, confundida, y estuvo a punto de hablar pero la castaña volvió a tomar la palabra.

- No, no hables cuando no tienes nada qué decir. Aquí, la que tiene que decir cosas soy yo.- dijo Emiliana. – Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, a excepción de una sola cosa: Lysander. Creo que no es ningún secreto, tampoco tengo la intención de que lo sea, que estoy enamorada de él.

Roxanne retrocedió un paso, entre aturdida y disgustada. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la brutal honestidad de aquella chica.

- Soy su mejor amiga desde hace años, desde que entramos a Hogwarts, para ser precisos. Y tú, ¿quién eres sino una chica con la que nunca habló demasiado? A pesar de pasar mucho tiempo con los de tu familia, contigo no fue especialmente cercano. Se podría decir que eres una recién llegada a su vida. Alguien inesperado; pero tu llegada no me asusta.- dijo Emiliana. – Seré directa contigo: quiero a Lysander, siempre lo he querido, y no voy a descansar hasta que esté conmigo. Podría haberme callado mis intenciones y no decirte nada de esto, pero no lo considero justo. Todos tienen derecho a luchar por la persona que quieren, y yo te estoy manifestando el mío para que sepas que tendrás que defenderte. Porque voy a pelear con todas mis armas. ¿Comprendes?

Emiliana caminó hacia el libro que estaba tirado en el suelo y lo recogió en un movimiento grácil. Volvió hacia Roxanne y se lo entregó en la mano.

- Y un consejo.- le dijo Emiliana. – No te molestes en contarle a Lysander que te he dicho todo esto. Lo negaré todo. Y créeme, no querrás saber a quién va a creerle.

Roxanne la miró desafiante.

- No te preocupes.- le dijo. – Lysander y yo no hablamos de cosas insignificantes.

Emiliana le dedicó una mirada vacía y giró sobre sus talones hacia la sala común. Roxanne se quedó en su lugar, quieta por varios segundos. Aún no podía creer lo que había acabado de suceder. Siempre creyó que esa clase de cosas solo sucedían en las novelas rosa, o en la imaginación dramática de alguien extremadamente cursi. Sentía ridículo el hecho de que una chica se le hubiese acercado a decirle que planeaba quitarle a su novio. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más risible le parecía.

Suspiró y meneó la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala común.

Allí encontró a Lysander, y cuando sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los de ella, todo lo demás desapareció. Roxanne sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia él. El rubio también lo hizo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena. Se besaron tibia y delicadamente, luego restregaron sus narices una contra la otra.

- Hueles bien, Chocolate.- dijo el rubio, aspirando el aroma de Roxanne.

- Tú también.- le dijo ella, despeinándolo. - ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo? Luego tendré que ir a estudiar con Dominique.

Lysander hizo unos pucheros momentáneos que hicieron reír a Roxanne.

- No hay nada que quisiera más.- dijo el rubio.- Pero no puedo.

Roxanne frunció el ceño, resentida.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó.

Una voz femenina le dio la respuesta.

- Lysander, ¿vamos?- dijo Emiliana, levantándose de uno de los sillones de la sala común.

Roxanne la miró y luego dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia el ravenclaw.

- Lo siento, Chocolate.- le dijo, pellizcándole la mejilla. – Pero Emiliana está teniendo problemas con unas fórmulas de pociones, y me ha pedido que la ayude con eso. Mañana tenemos prueba.

Roxanne guardó silencio por unos segundos e inmediatamente asintió, esforzándose por dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa. Finalmente lo consiguió.

- Está bien.- dijo ella. – Suerte.

La mulata dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la sala común cuando sintió los brazos de Lysander envolviendo su cintura por atrás. El rubio depositó un beso en su cuello y le susurró en el oído:

- Esta noche.- le dijo. – Estaré en tu habitación.

Roxanne sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

- Te espero.- le dijo.

Y con esto salió de la sala común. Una vez afuera pensó en que tal vez, solo tal vez, no debería subestimar a Emiliana después de todo.

**4.-**

**- **A veces, quisiera saber qué es lo que piensas.- dijo Scorpius.

Los dos estaban otra vez sobre la tierra, acostados uno al lado del otro, muy cerca y acariciándose de vez en cuando. El cabello rojo de Rose estaba esparcido sobre el suelo, como sangre. Después de haber hecho el amor otra vez, habían caído rendidos, y habían decidido no tocarse más. "A este paso, cuando llegue la noche, estaremos exhaustos", le había dicho a ella. Rose estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

- ¿Lo que pienso?- preguntó Rose en un tono suave, con los ojos cerrados, somnolienta.

- Sí.- le dijo el rubio, meditando, en un ataque de honestidad. – Antes de conocerte creí que podía leerte con facilidad.

- Eso es lo que tu pedantería te hacía creer.- dijo la pelirroja. – No tienes idea cuántas veces me humillaste sin siquiera percatarte de ello.

- Puede ser.- admitió el slytherin.

Rose abrió los ojos y miró el perfil del rubio. Los rayos del sol iluminaban sus rasgos masculinos y los hacían parecer celestiales. Tragó saliva.

- De cualquier modo…- dijo ella, tratando de volver a concentrarse en la conversación. – Ahora puedes sentir todo lo que siento. Creo que con esto puedes leerme mejor que nadie.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

- Sentirte no es lo mismo que saber lo que piensas.- dijo el slytherin. – Antes creía que podía saber lo que pensabas, pero después me di cuenta de que en realidad no lo sé. No tengo idea de lo que hay en tu cabeza.

Rose guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- No soy tan profunda en realidad.- dijo la gryffindoriana. – En mi cabeza…no hay grandes misterios. Nada que sea interesante. – Rose lo miró con curiosidad. - ¿Por qué quieres saber lo que pienso?

Scorpius, aún sin mirarla, pareció pensar en la pregunta de la pelirroja.

- Supongo que cuando que empezamos a sentirnos mutuamente, aunque al principio lo odiaba, poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a ello y tomando interés.- dijo el rubio. – Es como si pudiera ser parte, literalmente, de otra persona. Esa persona eres tú, pero a veces siento que necesito más. Tal vez es cosa de los anillos, no lo sé. – el rubio la miró y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cuerpo de la pelirroja. – Rose, vístete. O no podré contenerme y terminaremos haciéndolo otra vez.

Rose se sentó y se colocó las dos prendas que cubrían su cuerpo con algo de dificultad. Cuando terminó miró a Scorpius a los ojos y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

Scorpius la miró con desconcierto.

- ¿Perdón?

Rose se colocó el cabello rojo atrás de las orejas y volvió a acostarse en la tierra.

- Asumo que te gusto.- dijo ella, sonrojándose intensamente.

- No creo que de eso quepa la menor duda.- dijo el slytherin.

- Bien.- dijo la pelirroja. – Quiero saber qué te gusta de mí.

- ¿Físicamente?- inquirió el rubio.

Rose guardó silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Te gusto solo físicamente?- le preguntó en un tono neutral fingido. Por dentro estaba nerviosa y susceptible a las respuestas de Scorpius, pero no quería demostrarlo. – No tienes que ser cortés. Solo sé sincero. Después de todo, no somos novios ni nada por el estilo.

Scorpius se humedeció los labios y dejó de mirarla para clavar sus ojos en el cielo.

- Tienes razón.- le dijo.- No somos novios. Ni nada por el estilo.

Los dos guardaron silencio por varios segundos, y a sus oídos solo llegaba el sonido de la selva. Scorpius se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, pero Rose no lo apresuró. Cuando él empezó a hablar, la pelirroja contuvo el aliento, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

- La primera vez que me fijé en ti, es decir, que noté que existías, fue…

- ¿La noche del accidente?- interrumpió ella, de repente. - ¿Cuándo casi me atropellaste con Alexander?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

- No.- le dijo. – Esa fue la segunda vez que noté que existías. Recuerdo las luces del auto cegándote…tus ojos azules, tu cabello rojo. Usabas ropa dos tallas más grande, y vestías como un chico. Cuando nos fuimos, Alexander dijo que le parecías hermosa y yo le dije que no lo había notado. Pero mentí.

Rose lo miró, sonrojada, pero él no le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Alexander dijo….? ¿Tu me consideraste…?- soltó ella, confundida.

- Le dije a Alexander que no me parecías nada especial.- continuó Scorpius, como si no la hubiese escuchado. – Porque creía estar enamorado de Megara, y porque no quería admitir que una Weasley me pareciera medianamente atractiva. Pero soy hombre. Y tú eres bella. Me di cuenta. Por supuesto que me di cuenta.

El sonido de los insectos de la selva se volvió más fuerte, pero Rose no los escuchó. Estaba anclada en las palabras de Scorpius.

El slytherin continuó:

- No creas que no me doy cuenta de que te avergüenzas de serlo.- le dijo. – Es como si no te gustara que los demás lo vieran. Por eso recoges tu cabello, no te pones ni una gota de maquillaje y usas ropa una talla de más. Y aún así, nadie pasa por algo que eres bella.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

- Yo…

- Que me diera cuenta de tu belleza no significa que me gustaras.- aclaró el rubio. – En lo absoluto.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

- Entonces, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que te diste cuenta de que existía?- le preguntó.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

- En primer año.- le dijo. – En el andén, cuando nos despedíamos de nuestros padres.

Rose recordó inmediatamente aquel día. Recordaba haber visto a Scorpius con Draco Malfoy, aquel hombre del que le habían hablado tanto, y luego, a su padre diciéndole claramente que lo venciera en todo. Recordaba haberlo visto, pero no que él le hubiese devuelto la mirada jamás. Scorpius Malfoy pasó de largo hacia el tren y abordó sin percatarse de su existencia.

O al menos, así lo había creído ella.

- Te vi llegar por el muro.- continuó Scorpius. – Y recuerdo que tu cabello rojo me pareció odioso y molesto. Tus ojos azules, en cambio, me parecieron los más hermosos que hubiese visto. Recuerdo que pensé "Quizás deba hablarle". Entonces, vi quiénes eran tus padres. – hizo una pausa, como si estuviera reviviendo el momento. – Y supe que eras una Weasley.

Rose continuaba mirando el perfil de Scorpius sin que él le devolviese la mirada.

- ¿Y?- preguntó ella.

- Y entonces, tus ojos azules también me parecieron odiosos.- completó el slytherin. – Antes que ser rechazado por ti, preferí ser yo quien lo hiciera.

Rose guardó silencio por unos instantes.

- ¿Rechazado?- preguntó, confundida.

- No es que me hubieses gustado, tenía solo 11 años.- aclaró Scorpius. – Solo, me llamaste la atención. Hablo del rechazo en general. De que me acercara a ti y tu voltearas el rostro…. de que me recordaras que soy un Malfoy, hijo de un ex mortífago.

Rose asintió, comprendiendo.

- Lo que quise decir con todo esto, es que aunque tu belleza no me pasó nunca desapercibida, no fue una que me quitara el sueño, o me impresionara demasiado.- dijo el rubio. – Así que, tu pregunta de si solo me gustas físicamente está fuera de lugar.

Rose no dijo nada. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a lo que Scorpius le estaba diciendo.

El slytherin continuó.

- Supongo que lo primero que me gustó de ti fue tu ingenuidad en ciertas cosas.- dijo el rubio. – Me inspirabas ternura, a veces. Me gustaba ponerte nerviosa, o decir cosas que sabía te harían sonrojar. Me parecía extraño. Eras la primera chica que conocía que se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad. – hizo una pausa pequeña. – Después, me gustó también esa otra parte tuya.

Rose frunció el ceño, confundida.

- ¿Qué otra parte?- le preguntó.

- La que está lejos de ser ingenua.- dijo Scorpius. – La que toma decisiones con astucia, casi como una slytherin. ¿Recuerdas? Fue así como me ganaste la primera prueba y como casi haces que pierda en la segunda.

Rose bajó la mirada.

- Creí que odiabas eso.- le dijo.

- Sí, lo odio.- dijo Scorpius. – Me parecía que tenías dos caras. Me parecías falsa. Pero, a la vez, me atraía. Y ahora pienso diferente: sé que tienes dos caras, pero no significa que por ello seas falsa. Simplemente, así eres. Puedes ser ingenua e inocente, como también puedes ser astuta y ambiciosa. Eres esa dualidad. Eso también me gusta de ti, aunque a veces lo deteste.

- Ambiciosa…- repitió Rose en un tono suave.

- Lo eres.- dijo Scorpius. – Quieres ganar esta competencia tanto como yo. – cerró los ojos, pues el sol empezó a molestarlo.- Puedes ser dulce, y cuando compites, todo lo contrario. Nadie sabe eso de ti. Todos conocen solo una de tus caras, pero yo he visto las dos. Todos conocen a la Rose impoluta, estricta, apegada a las normas, correcta, rectilínea. Con esa imagen me engañaste al principio, y pensé que eras sencilla. Me equivoqué.

Rose frunció el ceño.

- Soy sencilla.

Scorpius rió con sarcasmo.

- Eso es lo que crees.

Una bandada de pájaros cruzó por el cielo encima de ellos. Rose suspiró.

- ¿Es todo?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Te parece poco?- inquirió el rubio.

Rose guardó silencio. Scorpius sonrió. No era todo, pero no pensaba continuar. Su orgullo slytherin no se lo permitía. Ya se había abierto lo suficiente con ella. Ahora era su turno.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó el rubio, esta vez fijando sus ojos en ella. - ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

"Todo" pensó la pelirroja.

Suspiró.

- Tu cuerpo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría gustarme?

Los dos rieron al unísono. La broma de Rose pareció relajar la seriedad del ambiente. Scorpius no le insistió, y ella respondió solo cuando quiso, minutos después.

- Me gusta que seas todo lo que quiero llegar a ser.- dijo la pelirroja repentinamente. Scorpius, quien había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, los abrió y la miró incrédulo. – Eres…valiente, arriesgado, seguro de ti mismo….Si le temes a algo, pareces ocultarlo muy bien. No dejas que nadie pase por encima de ti…- Rose tragó saliva. – Haces que quiera ser mejor de lo que soy.

Scorpius guardó silencio y vio cómo las mejillas de Rose se tornaban de un rosa intenso. Estaba seguro de que se había arrepentido de haber dicho lo que dijo, podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, él no podía estar más feliz de que lo hubiese hecho. Era la primera vez que Rose le decía algo de esa naturaleza, y aunque no lo había esperado, la sensación de escucharlo era cálida y dulce. Sonrió. No se lo diría, pero ella también hacía que él quisiera ser mejor. El perfeccionismo de Rose, su perseverancia, su inteligencia metódica, lógica, analítica…Pero no se lo diría.

Tampoco le diría, al menos no allí, no en ese momento, que estaba convencido ya de que los anillos no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Quería asimilar lo que eso implicaba, y lo que pensaba hacer al respecto. No quería apresurarse, tampoco dar pasos en falso. Ya habría tiempo para decírselo.

En silencio, los dos, con el sol de la tarde, fueron quedándose dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Y un nuevo sueño empezó.

**5.-**

- Bien.- dijo Lily con pesadez cuando llegó al punto de encuentro con Lorcan. – Acabemos con esto.

El rubio sonrió, divertido.

- Pero si ni siquiera empieza, Lilith.- le dijo.

El slytherin le dio paso y los dos se internaron en el túnel que los llevaría directo a Hogsmade. En el camino no dijeron nada; los dos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Lily pensaba en lo tedioso que le resultaba cumplir con la cita que le debía al rubio, y en que haría lo posible por regresar temprano, pues tenía tareas acumuladas. Lorcan, por su parte, pensaba en que por fin había llegado el día de la cita, y que ahora quedaba todo en sus manos. Debía hacer las cosas correctamente. Una equivocación, por más pequeña que fuere, haría que Lily se le escapara de las manos.

Y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Al principio, Lily solo le había gustado. Pero ahora, era más que una obsesión. Tenía que conseguirla, costara lo que le costara. Tenía que derretir esa capa de hielo que todos en Hogwarts creían inquebrantable. Si no lo lograba, no podría vivir más consigo mismo.

Lily, hasta entonces, solo había estado jugando con él. Lorcan lo sabía. Lo tentaba, luego se escapaba. Hacía con él lo que seguramente hacía con todo aquel que insistía demasiado en salir con ella. Un coqueteo aquí, un coqueteo allá, y luego, cada quien por su camino y la pelirroja no volvía a gastar un solo segundo en pensar en su víctima. Lorcan lo sabía, y lo había permitido. Sabía que Lily lo miraba con superioridad, como a todos los que se fijaban en ella. Era consentida y vanidosa. Egocéntrica como ninguna chica que hubiese conocido antes.

Y le encantaba.

Tenía claro que si quería cambiar las cosas entre ellos, tendría que actuar con astucia en aquella cita.

De aquella cita dependía todo.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade los recibió una brisa fresca y algunas hojas de árboles caídas. Los dos miraron alrededor. El lugar estaba igual que antes; era difícil pensar que hacía pocos meses habían matado a varias personas en aquellas calles. Lily respiró hondo y suspiró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

- Bien, vamos a embriagarnos.- dijo la pelirroja. Le apetecía unas buenas jarras de cerveza de mantequilla.

La gryffindoriana se encaminó hacia la taberna, pero la voz de Lorcan la detuvo.

- Hey, Lilith.- le dijo. – Si quieres, podemos hacer eso luego.

Lily se dio la vuelta y lo miró entre sorprendida e incrédula. No había esperado que Lorcan le negara lo que ella quería hacer. Después de todo, pretendía conquistarla, ¿no? Bufó.

- ¿Luego?- preguntó. – No me parece. ¿Es que acaso has planeado un paseo romántico o un almuerzo a la luz de las velas? Porque desde ya te digo que odio esas cursilerías.

Lorcan rió y se cruzó de brazos.

- No he planeado nada, Lilith.- le dijo, sonriente. – Yo no planeo mis citas.

- Citas.- repitió la pelirroja. – No vas a ganar puntos dándome a entender las muchas citas que tienes y cómo ésta es igual a todas.

- No tengo intención de ganar puntos.- la corrigió Lorcan. – No estamos en un partido de quidditch.

Lily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró nada qué decir. Cerró la boca y guardó silencio, disgustada. Lorcan continuaba sonriendo.

- Escucha, los dos estamos aquí porque debes cumplir tu penitencia.- dijo el rubio. – Ese simple hecho hace que esto deje de ser romántico, ¿no te parece?

Lily asintió.

- Qué bueno que al menos no tienes esas pretensiones.- le dijo.

Lorcan se pasó una mano por la nuca.

- Bien, Lilith. Si quieres, después vamos a embriagarnos.- le dijo. – Pero ahora, necesito hacer algo. ¿Me acompañas?

Lily levantó una ceja.

- Necesitas hacer algo.- repitió. – Quieres decir que, técnicamente, aún no empieza nuestra cita.

Lorcan sonrió.

- Si quieres verlo de ese modo, hazlo. Me da igual. – dijo el slytherin. – La verdad, no había pensado en ello.

Lily se sintió molesta pero hizo el intento de ocultarlo. Lorcan, sin embargo, lo notó, y trató de contener la risa que estallaba en su interior. Sí, lo sabía muy bien. Si quería que Lily estuviera en sus manos, primero debía bajarla de esa nube en la que ella misma se colocaba, muy por encima de los demás. Sabía que acababa de herir su ego y vanidad al no mostrarse tan concentrado en la cita. Sin duda, no era eso lo que Lily esperaba.

- Vamos.- dijo Lorcan, y se puso en camino sin esperarla.

Lily lo miró boquiabierta.

- Esta tiene que ser la peor cita del mundo.- murmuró para sí misma, y luego se apresuró a seguirlo, percatándose de que no tenía otra alternativa.

Caminaron por las calles de Hogsmade unos minutos. Lily observaba a Lorcan, despreocupado y de buen humor a su lado, quien no hacía el menor intento de entablar conversación con ella. Parecía, en realidad, no estar esforzándose en lo más mínimo. Lily había sido asediada por varios chicos en Hogwarts, y todos ellos llegaban al punto del ridículo con tan de complacerla y ganar su aprecio. Lorcan le había demostrado ya su interés, pero no parecía dispuesto a trabajar para conseguirlo. "Tal vez, no le gusto tanto como creí", pensó la pelirroja. "Genial, un peso menos encima de mis hombros".

Pronto, Lorcan se detuvo en una pequeña tienda de animales. Lily se extrañó al verla. Debía ser relativamente nueva, pues no se había percatado de ella antes y Lily conocía muy bien Hogsmade. Lorcan abrió la puerta y entró con la gryffindoriana. Un hombre alto, delgado, y de unos 50 años fijó sus ojos en el rubio con alegría.

- ¡Lorcan! ¡Vaya sorpresa!- dijo el tendero, caminando hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

Lorcan lo abrazó con palmadas en la espalda, mientras que Lily observaba todo a su alrededor con inusitada curiosidad. Había peceras por todo el lugar con peces mágicos de colores y de distintos tipos. También había aves de pelajes maravillosos, y roedores, gatos, reptiles. La tienda era enorme y espaciosa, y el sonido de los animales se mezclaba en un bullicio total del que el dependiente parecía estar acostumbrado.

- ¿Y quién es esta dulce jovencita? – preguntó el hombre. - ¿Tu novia?

Lorcan rió.

- No, no. Nada de eso. Es la hermana de unos amigos.- le dijo. – Su nombre es Lily.- la miró. – Lily, él es Ralph.

Lily lo miró con neutralidad, pero en su interior algo bullía. ¿La hermana de unos amigos? ¿Es que acaso no podía decir "una amiga" y punto? La había reducido al nivel de una conocida. Era cierto que no eran amigos, y ciertamente no eran novios, pero por cortesía al menos debió…

"No hay caso."pensó Lily. "Este salió tan raro como sus padres"

- Bueno, bueno. ¿no deberías estar en clases?- preguntó. - ¿Y Lysander?

- Él está en el colegio. Ya sabes, es el gemelo un aburrido.- dijo el rubio. – Vine a ver a Sam.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! – exclamó el hombre. – Ya lo verás, está más fuerte que nunca.

Lily interrumpió la charla.

- Estas aves…- dijo. - ¿No deberían estar libres?

El dependiente suspiró.

- Qué más quisiera yo.- le dijo.

- No parece.- le dijo Lily, en un tono no agresivo, pero firme. – Es decir, están acá atrapadas y usted se llena los bolsillos por ello. No creo que liberarlas sea lo que más quiera.

El hombre sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

- Esta no es una tienda, cariño.- le dijo. – Es una fundación. Tomamos animales que han sido heridos o maltratados por sus dueños y que debido a eso no pueden vivir sin los cuidados permanentes de medimagos. Ninguna de las aves que ves, puede volar. Los traficantes de aves exóticas suelen hacerles eso cuando quieren capturarlas y venderlas en el mercado. Es una historia triste.

Lily guardó silencio, avergonzada por su reciente ataque y a la vez, conmovida por la historia. Miró a su alrededor con una expresión de tristeza, y luego volvió a ver a Ralph.

- Discúlpeme, qué tonta.- dijo ella, dócil esta vez. – A veces hablo sin pensar.

- No, no, tranquila.- dijo Ralph, sonriente. – Me gustan las chicas como tú, que defienden a los animales. – luego miró a Lorcan. – Ya te traigo a Sam.

Ralph desapareció por una puerta, dejándolos solos.

- Vaya que eres agresiva.- dijo el rubio, sonriendo. – Pobre Ralph, por un momento pensé que sacarías tu varita y lo hechizarías.

Lily se llevó una mano a la frente, avergonzada.

- No me lo recuerdes.- le dijo. – Todo es tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa?- repitió Lorcan.

- Debiste decirme que no era una tienda antes de entrar.- dijo Lily, molesta.

Lorcan rió.

- Está bien, Lilth. – le dijo. – Solo que no pensé que enloquecerías.

Lily elevó el mentón y se acarició las puntas del cabello rojo y lacio.

- ¿Quién es Sam?- le preguntó.

- Ya lo sabrás.- dijo Lorcan. – Tenía que aprovechar que estaba en Hogsmade para verlo.

Ralph abrió la puerta y apareció con un pequeño lobo siberiano en sus brazos, cargándolo con dificultad. Los ojos celestes de Lorcan se iluminaron. Lily contuvo el aliento.

- Sam.- dijo Lorcan acercándose al cachorro. - ¿Me recuerdas?

El lobo lo miró misteriosamente, y cuando el slytherin fue acercando su mano, el animal empezó a rugir. Lily lo tomó del brazo.

- No seas estúpido, ¿quieres?- le susurró al oído.

Ralph rió.

- No te asustes pequeña, este lobo reconocerá a Lorcan. Los lobos tienen buena memoria.

Lorcan colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del lobo, y éste olfateó su muñeca. Inmediatamente, se dejó tocar; dócil como ninguna otra criatura a las caricias del slytherin.

- No lo puedo creer…- dijo Lily, asombrada.

Lorcan le sonreía al animal y lo acariciaba con profundo afecto.

- Lo rescaté en un viaje con mis padres y Lysander. Le habían disparado unos muggles. Su manada fue masacrada, solo quedó él. Lo llevamos con los medimagos, y le salvaron la vida. Pero quedó enfermo para siempre. No podrá correr grandes distancias, ni cazar. Así que mamá me presentó a Ralph, uno de los pocos protectores de animales que hay. Decidió adoptarlo.

Lily miró a Lorcan como si fuera la primera vez que en verdad lo estuviera viendo. El rubio, en ese momento, no tenía su atención puesta en ella, sino en aquel pequeño lobo siberiano, ese al que le había salvado la vida.

Lily se acarició una oreja.

- ¿Cómo lo salvaste?- le preguntó a Lorcan.

Ralph intervino, pues el slytherin parecía no haberla escuchado en lo absoluto.

- Estos lobos viven en zonas muy frías. Luna me lo contó todo: llevaban horas buscando a Lorcan. Se había perdido en el bosque y caía una nevada despiadada. Si anochecía, la cosa se pondría negra. Justo cuando el sol se estaba ocultando lo encontraron. Estaba escondido tras unas rocas, con el cachorro ensangrentado envuelto en sus propios abrigos. Luna casi muere al ver a su hijo con el torso desnudo en esa nevada. – Ralph sonrió. – Pero gracias a que Lorcan hizo eso, el lobo no perdió su calor corporal y logró sobrevivir a pesar de la herida.

- Sí, solo que mamá quería matarme.- dijo Lorcan, por fin regresando a la conversación, pero sin dejar de acariciar al cachorro. – Porque cuando me llevaron al hospital, el doctor descubrió que tenía hipotermia. De cualquier forma, nada malo me ocurrió.

Lily miró a Lorcan con gran asombro y algo de admiración, pero el slytherin no se dio cuenta de ello; tampoco había planeado que la historia de Sam la impresionara. Sin saberlo, Lily parecía, por primera vez, haberse bajado de su nube para verlo directamente, a la misma altura. La pelirroja lo miraba en silencio, profundamente, descubriendo que atrás de ese engreimiento que lo caracterizaba, también podía haber otras cosas no tan irritantes.

"Al menos no es un estúpido egoísta", pensó Lily.

Lorcan la miró repentinamente.

- ¿Quieres tocarlo?- le preguntó.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos y titubeó. Lorcan sonrió.

- Vamos, hazlo conmigo.- le dijo, tomando su mano y colocándola bajo la suya. – Ahora es una sola.

Lily contuvo la respiración cuando Lorcan llevó su mano hacia el pelaje blanco del lobo. Éste se dejó acariciar, seguramente porque sobre la mano de Lily estaba la de su salvador. La pelirroja pudo sentir la tibieza de aquel cuerpo, y la suavidad del pelaje; también la respiración pausada, cálida, viva. No pudo evitar reír, emocionada. La sensación de aquel pequeño animal salvaje bajo sus manos, y la seguridad de la mano de Lorcan sobre la suya, era indescriptible. Algo que jamás había experimentado antes.

Lorcan miró a Lily quien continuaba sonriente, acariciando a Sam.

- Vaya.- dijo el slytherin. – Es la primera vez que te veo reír, Lilith.

Lily lo miró sin dejar de sonreír.

- No arruines el momento, Scamander.- le advirtió.

Y fue así como oficialmente, comenzó la cita.

**6.-**

Megara entró a la biblioteca y se sentó en una de las mesas con su cuaderno, pluma y tintero. Odiaba las bibliotecas, pero tenía que admitir que eran de los pocos lugares en donde se podía escribir con relativa tranquilidad en Hogwarts. Quería hacer una crónica de quidditch, algo referente a cómo el deporte se vivía en los colegios de magia. Le parecía que se habían escrito muchas cosas sobre quidditch, pero nadie jamás había tocado el deporte fuera de las grandes ligas, vivido por los jóvenes magos en todos los colegios. Creía que era un abordaje interesante y que, si lo enviaba a La Snitch –revista profesional y famosa de quidditch- quizás aceptaran publicarlo.

"Si no puedo jugarlo, al menos puedo escribir sobre cómo otros lo juegan", pensó con algo de tristeza.

Lo cierto era que se había sentido decaída casi todo el día y no sabía por qué. En realidad, sí sabía por qué, pero no quería admitírselo a sí misma. Haberle dicho a Albus lo que le dijo le había costado porque, aunque lo liberaba del peso de sentirse responsable por ella, significaba que otra vez volvían a ser completos extraños y cada quien por su camino. Se verían en clases y trabajarían en parejas, sí, pero sería como antes y no intercambiarían más palabras que las necesarias. Megara no quería reconocerlo, pero le había empezado a gustar más de lo debido la presencia de Albus. No se conocían demasiado, pero ella sentía que sí. Albus era transparente y sincero. Era el chico más directo, seguro y maduro que hubiese conocido antes. No conforme con eso era gentil y auténtico.

"Oh, no..no, no no no", pensó la morena, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, "solo eso te faltaba, Megara Zabini: caer bajo el encanto Potter. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Uno de los Weasleys?

Humedeció la punta de la pluma en el tintero.

Entonces, sintió a alguien sentarse frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa. Levantó la mirada.

Los ojos verdes de Albus Potter estaban frente a ella.

Megara entornó los ojos.

- Por Merlín, Potter.- le dijo. – Te liberé de toda culpa. ¿En qué otro idioma te lo explico?

Albus, como si no la hubiese escuchado, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué escribes?

Megara lo miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Estás sordo?

- No.- dijo Albus, con naturalidad.

La morena entornó los ojos suspiró, peinándose el cerquillo.

- Algo.- se limitó a decirle.

Albus sonrió y se echó hacia atrás. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, corroborando que no hubiese nadie cerca, y volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa. Esta vez, miró con seriedad a Megara.

- No te hablo, y de hecho, nunca te he hablado porque haya sentido lástima por lo de tu accidente.- dijo el gryffindoriano.

Megara bufó.

- Ay no por favor, ¡no otra vez ese tema!- soltó con tedio. – Bien. No sentiste lástima. Pero eres de los que siente la necesidad de ayudar a quien parezca que lo necesita, y creíste que necesitaba alguien con quién hablar que no fuesen mis amigos. Y hablamos. Y me sentí mejor. Y te lo agradezco. Pero…

Albus frunció el ceño.

- Pero ya no quieres seguir teniendo tratos con un gryffindor, ¿es eso?- se aventuró a preguntarle, curioso.

- No se trata de eso Potter.- dijo Megara.

- Pero me sigues llamando por mi apellido.- le dijo el moreno.

- No tiene nada que ver con que seas gryffindor.- le dijo ella. – Tu nombre no me gusta y ya.

Albus sonrió.

- Bien. Explícame entonces por qué ya no quieres que hablemos.

Megara se rascó la cabeza.

- No es que no quiera que hablemos.- le dijo. – Solo te dije que si ya no quieres hablarme, no tienes por qué hacerlo porque ya estoy mejor de todo este asunto.

- De que no puedes volver a jugar quidditch.- dijo Albus, llamando las cosas por su nombre.

- Sí. De eso.- dijo Megara, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

Albus se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bien.- le dijo. – Quiero.

Megara lo miró confundida y de mal humor.

- ¿Quieres qué?- le preguntó.

- Quiero seguir hablándote.- le dijo Albus. Megara estuvo a punto de replicar pero el moreno la interrumpió. – Escucha Megara, no lo hago por solidaridad, ni compasión, ni lástima, ni siquiera por generosidad. Lo hago por mí placer. Me gusta hablar contigo.

Megara guardó silencio, sintiendo otra vez cómo sus mejillas se acaloraban. Nuevamente agradeció que su piel no fuera tan blanca y tragó saliva.

- ¿Te gusta….hablar conmigo?- le preguntó. Automáticamente se arrepintió. ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? ¿Por qué siempre con él todo lo que salía de su boca eran idioteces?

Albus asintió, aún de brazos cruzados.

- Al principio solo fue por lo del accidente.- le dijo con honestidad. – Quería ayudarte. Podía imaginar lo mal que te sentías. Era todo. Pero después…

- Después….- insistió Megara. – Acaba de una vez lo que comienzas, Potter.

Albus sonrió.

- Me diviertes.- le dijo.

- ¿Parezco un payaso?- le preguntó la morena, molesta.

El moreno rió.

- No, no es eso.- le dijo. – Tampoco me pidas que lo explique. Creo que congeniamos, y ya.

Megara sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de velocidad, pero lo ocultó muy bien.

- ¿Un gryffindor y una slytherin?- le preguntó. – ¿No te da miedo que te muerda?

Albus sonrió.

- Correré el riesgo.

Megara esbozó una sonrisa cálida, y toda la tristeza que había sentido sobre sus hombros aquella tarde desapareció de repente.

"Por Merlín", pensó. "Estoy en problemas".

**7.-**

Lorcan y Lily entraron al Caldero Chorreante y buscaron una mesa. Casualmente había una libre, justo frente a una ventana. Caminaron hacia ella y se sentaron. Lily miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que los atendiera. Cuando lo encontró, lo llamó con la mano. El mesero aceleró el paso hacia ellos.

- Una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.- pidió la pelirroja.

- ¿Pequeña, mediana, grande o extra grande?- preguntó el mesero.

- Extra grande.- dijo la gryffindoriana. – Mejor que sean dos jarras extra grandes.

Lorcan elevó una ceja, mirando a Lily con desconcierto.

- Bebes mucho para ser una Potter, gryffindoriana de quinto curso.- le dijo.

Lily sesgó la mirada y esperó a que el mesero se fuera para responderle:

- No empieces, Scamander.- le dijo, provocadoramente. – No me conoces.

- Admito que este lado tuyo no lo conocía.- dijo Lorcan, divertido. – A las chicas suele no gustarles beber.

- No me digas. ¿Tan experto eres en lo que le gusta o no a una chica?- le dijo ella de forma incisiva.

Lorcan sonrió ampliamente.

- Algo.

Lily sonrió y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los del rubio.

- Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales, ¿no?- le dijo. – Creen que pueden ver a través de todas las chicas y saber sus más íntimos deseos y secretos.

- Solo los que somos observadores.- dijo Lorcan, cruzado de brazos y recostado en el espaldar de su silla. Sus ojos celestes estaban hundidos en los de ella.

Lily esbozó una media sonrisa escéptica.

- Pruébalo.- le dijo.

Lorcan meditó por unos instantes, acariciándose la barbilla, pero sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante.

- Bien. Te lo probaré.- le dijo, acercándose a la mesa y colocando los codos sobre ésta. – Te gustó tocar a Sam; la sensación poner tus manos encima de algo tierno y a la vez peligroso te produjo placer. ¿O me equivoco?

Lily lo miró con arrogancia.

- Eso lo sabría cualquier chico que hubiese estado allí. Empiezas a aburrirme.

Lorcan sonrió.

- Está bien, lo intentaré de nuevo.- le dijo, mirándola fijamente. – Odias salir con chicos.

- Qué perceptivo.- dijo Lily, con sarcasmo.

- Pero te encanta la atención que recibes si uno se te acerca.- le dijo el slytherin. – Le das piola, lo haces girar como un trompo a tu alrededor, y luego lo desechas, cuando te aburres.

Lily cruzó las piernas debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Hablas por experiencia propia?- le preguntó, de forma punzante.

Lorcan rió.

- No, Lilith.- le dijo. – Puede ser que esté girando a tu alrededor, pero aún no me has desechado.

Lily levantó el mentón y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Aún.- le dijo.

El mesero llegó con las dos jarras extra grandes de cerveza de mantequilla y colocó dos vasos frente a ellos. Se retiró inmediatamente. Lorcan se inclinó aún más contra la mesa.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes, Lilith?- le dijo.

Lily lo miró, quieta, durante algunos segundos.

- No lo sé.- le dijo. – Hazlo y veremos.

Lorcan sonrió pero luego, borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Sus ojos celestes, agudos, inteligentes, permanecieron clavados en los de la gryffindoriana.

- ¿De quién te enamoraste?- le preguntó.

Lily frunció el ceño, descolocada, y soltó una risa corta.

- ¿Qué?- soltó ella.

- Lo que oíste.- insistió Lorcan. – Me gustaría saber de quién estuviste enamorada y te hizo tanto daño que te dejó amargada y llena de rencor contra los hombres.

Lily dejó que sus labios se entreabrieran, asombrada por la osadía de Lorcan. Poco a poco su rostro se fue tensando y tornándose rojo por el enojo. Bruscamente se puso de pie, haciendo sonar la silla contra el suelo y miró furiosa al slytherin.

- Te pasaste, Scamander.- le dijo. – No voy a quedarme a escuchar tus idioteces. La cita terminó.

La pelirroja caminó como un tornado hacia la salida del Caldero Chorreante, pero la voz de Lorcan, elevándose por la taberna, la detuvo en seco.

- Vaya, vaya.- dijo el slytherin, poniéndose de pie. – Así que Lily Potter tiene miedo de terminar su cita conmigo.- Lily giró sobre sus talones y lo encontró de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. - ¿Es demasiado para ti? Puedo entenderlo. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Lily soltó una risa de incredulidad y caminó, furiosa, de regreso a la mesa.

- ¿Miedo a terminar esta cita?- repitió una vez que estuvo frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos. - ¡No seas ridículo!

Lorcan se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, fue lo que me pareció.- dijo el rubio. – Es decir, te hice una pregunta y saliste corriendo como si me tuvieras miedo.

- ¿Miedo?- volvió a decir Lily, claramente ofendida. - ¡Por Merlín que deliras!- se dejó caer sobre su silla y tomó la jarra, sirviendo cerveza en su vaso. – Terminemos con esta bendita cita de una buena vez, ¿te parece?

Lorcan se sentó, sonriendo.

- Bien.- le dijo. – Pero entonces hagamos que sea divertido.

Lily lo miró, aún furiosa, con escepticismo. Lorcan se aflojó la corbata del uniforme.

- A menos que tengas miedo, claro.- agregó.

Lily hizo acopio de su autocontrol para no perder los estribos.

- Suéltalo de una buena vez Scamander.- le dijo.

Lorcan se sirvió cerveza en su vaso también.

- Juguemos.- le propuso. – Quien acabe su vaso más rápido tendrá derecho a una pregunta, y sucesivamente. Está totalmente prohibido no responder. Tampoco hay reglas para las preguntas. Como ves, no es un juego para cobardes o malos bebedores.

Lily lo asumió como un reto y se aflojó también la corbata de su uniforme.

- Bien, Scamander.- le dijo. – Pero prepárate, porque nadie bebe más rápido que yo.

Y antes de que pudiera preverlo, Lily se llevó el vaso a los labios colocándolo en posición vertical. La cerveza empezó a desaparecer de éste como por arte de magia.

- Mier…- soltó Lorcan, pero no acabó porque se llevó su vaso a la boca también.

Pocos segundos después, Lily golpeó la mesa con su vaso vacío. Lorcan aún no había terminado el suyo.

- Oh Lorcan, creo que seré yo quien pregunte primero.- dijo Lily en un tono dulce fingido, disfrutando de su victoria.

Lorcan dejó de beber y la miró, aún sorprendido e incrédulo.

"Por Merlín, ¿en qué me he metido?"

**8.-**

**Sueño # 11**

Rose y Scorpius aparecieron en Camelot, fuera del castillo. Estaban en un modesto campo de entrenamiento donde varias mujeres blandían sus espadas contra muñecos de madera. Morgana caminaba entre ellas, corrigiendo sus movimientos de muñeca y sus posturas. Parecía en verdad dedicada a enseñarles cómo usar una espada adecuadamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veían concentrada en otro propósito que no fuera matar a Uther y destruir cuanto pudiera a su alrededor.

- Nos quedamos dormidos.- dijo Rose, con algo de preocupación.

- Solo espero que alguno de los dos despierte antes de que anochezca.- dijo Scorpius, preocupado también.

Morgana se acercó a una joven de no más de 20 años y la tomó por los hombros, echándoselos hacia atrás.

- Debes mantener una postura recta, pero relajada. Firme, pero flexible. Si pones tu espalda arqueada, pronto tu columna empezará a dolerte.- le dijo la morena. Tenía puesta una armadura masculina y unos pantalones que seguramente había tomado de Arturo. Su cabello largo y negro estaba peinado en una trenza. Aún bajo esa apariencia guerrera, seguía viéndose como una princesa.

"Su belleza es impresionante", pensó Rose.

- Escúchenme todas.- dijo la morena, elevando la voz. – Este entrenamiento no es un juego. Camelot puede ser atacado en el día menos esperado por cuestiones políticas, y entonces…

- Los caballeros están para defendernos.- intervino una mujer. – Nosotras no servimos para esto.

La mujer dejó caer la espada sobre el césped. Los ojos verdes de Morgana se clavaron en ella con notable enojo, mas su semblante permaneció frío.

- Bien.- dijo en un tono de voz neutro. – Váyanse las que quieran.- dijo caminando alrededor de las mujeres. – Váyan a casa a cuidar a sus hijos, a cocinar, a lavar y limpiar la casa. Dejen que sean sus esposos, sus hijos, sus nietos varones quienes derramen sangre en la guerra.

Las mujeres, de repente, parecieron avergonzarse por haber pensado en declinar del entrenamiento. Morgana continuó:

- No sean estúpidas.- les dijo con desprecio. - ¿Qué pasaría si un ejército de magos y brujas viene a Camelot con la intención de derrocar al rey? ¿Creen que nuestros caballeros tendrían oportunidad contra la magia? Una vez que ellos caigan, irán por ustedes y por sus hijas. ¿Saben lo que ocurre en una guerra? ¿Saben lo que han hecho los soldados de reinos como el nuestro cuando atacan comunidades mágicas? Violan y asesinan mujeres y niñas. ¿Qué les hace pensar que no lo harían con ustedes?

- ¿Ejército mágico?- repitió una de las mujeres, aterrada.

Morgana, dándose cuenta de que en el fervor de su arenga había hablado demasiado, se apresuró a desviar la conversación:

- Fue solo un ejemplo. Claro que eso jamás ha pasado.- dijo la morena. – A lo que me refiero es que, no siempre van a tener hombres que las protejan. Deben saber protegerse a sí mismas, y a los seres que aman. ¿Quién les ha dicho que los hombres son mejores con las espadas? Yo soy una mujer y puedo derrotar a su príncipe Arturo con los ojos cerrados.

Las mujeres rieron, encantadas con la perspectiva de poder femenino.

- Gracias Lady Morgana.- dijo una de las mujeres, haciendo una leve inclinación. – Gracias por dedicar su tiempo enseñándonos esto…

Morgana pestañeó varias veces y un gesto similar a los que tenía antes, cuando no estaba impelida por el rencor y el odio, se dibujó brevemente en su rostro. Luego, sus facciones se nublaron, como si algo parecido a la culpa la hubiese asaltado. Se aclaró la garganta.

- No es nada.- les dijo. – A veces, cosas malas pasan.- habló con sinceridad, Rose podía sentirlo. – Cosas que no se pueden evitar. Y es bueno que sepan defenderse, por si ocurre un ataque.

Scorpius soltó una risa corta de incredulidad.

- Claro que ocurrirá un ataque.- dijo el slytherin. – ¡El que ella está planeando junto a Morgause!

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

- Morgana no se está burlando de ellas.- le dijo. – En verdad quiere que aprendan a defenderse. Creo que siente algo de culpa.

- Me imagino que eso no la detendrá.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

- Nada la detendrá.

Arturo llegó caminando al campo junto a Merlín. Le sonrió ampliamente a Morgana mientras avanzaba a paso seguro, casi pedante, por el campo.

- Dime que no me has hecho quedar mal.- dijo el rubio.

Morgana clavó sus ojos verdes en él, sonriendo de forma vacía, y luego miró a Merlín sin intención de ocultar su molestia ante su presencia.

- Merlín, pule mi espada, ¿quieres?- dijo la morena, lanzándosela repentinamente. Merlín se echó hacia atrás, pues no sabía agarrar un arma, mucho menos en el aire, y ésta cayó al suelo clavándose en la tierra.

Arturo entornó los ojos.

- Creo que deberías unirte a este entrenamiento femenino, Merlín.- dijo el rubio. – Aprenderías.

Merlín fingió una sonrisa a Arturo.

- Ja…ja…- rió falsamente. Luego miró a Morgana y su sonrisa se borró, adquiriendo una actitud algo orgullosa y desafiante. - ¿Algo más, mi Lady?

Morgana amplió aún más su sonrisa, pero ésta pareció más falsa que nunca.

- No, gracias. Es todo por ahora.- le dijo.

Merlín sacó la espada del suelo y caminó a zancadas hacia una tienda roja en donde pulían las armas. Arturo rió. Morgana entornó los ojos.

- Qué lacayo más inútil que te conseguiste, Arturo.- le dijo.

- ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó. – Siempre ha sido así y lo sabes. Y aún así lo adorabas antes.- el príncipe reflexionó. – No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que desde que regresaste tú y él se han distanciado.

- Qué perceptivo.- dijo Morgana con ironía, pero él no pareció percatarse de ello. – Estuve fuera de Camelot un año, las cosas cambian. Cuando me raptaron de aquí era aún una niña en muchos aspectos. Crecí y…bueno, ya no tenemos cosas en común.

Arturo asintió, aceptando la mentira de Morgana. Inmediatamente cambió de tema, aburriéndose de la conversación:

- Vine a invitarte a una excursión que haremos.- dijo el rubio, entusiasmado. – Iremos por el bosque hasta el Valle de Excalibur. Guinevere quiere conocerlo.

- ¿El Valle de Excalibur?- preguntó la morena, riéndose. Rose notó que aquella risa era natural, y no fingida. - ¿A donde solíamos viajar de excursión cuando éramos niños y contábamos historias macabras?

- Sí.- dijo Arturo, sonriente. – Le conté a Guinevere de ese lugar y de cómo nos divertíamos cuando éramos niños. Quiere conocerlo.

Morgana enfrió su semblante.

- Ah, Guinevere.- dijo con lentitud.

Arturo asintió.

- Seremos solo Guinevere, Merlín, tú y yo.- le dijo. – Vamos, no te niegues.

Morgana esbozó una media sonrisa mientras que en sus ojos se reflejó el espectro de una idea peligrosa.

- Cuenta conmigo.- le dijo.

- Esto no va bien.- dijo Scorpius, inclinándose hacia Rose. - ¿Recuerdas el sueño anterior? Morgana le dijo a Morgause que le daría a Merlín donde más le doliera. Creo que enrolarse en este viaje tiene que ver con eso.

Rose lo miró con confusión.

- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó.

Scorpius botó aire.

- No lo sé.- le dijo. – No lo sé…

Merlín regresó con la espada en mano, sosteniéndola incómoda y erróneamente. Parecía que le pesara.

- Listo.- le dijo, enterrándola en la tierra frente a Morgana. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella brevemente, pero fue como un hierro chocando contra otro y echando chispas.

Arturo le dio una palmada en la espalda al moreno.

- Merlín, ¡nos iremos de viaje!- le dijo.

El moreno miró con confusión a su amigo.

- ¿Qué?- le soltó. - ¿A dónde?

- Al Valle de Excalibur.- le dijo Arturo. – Será un viaje de dos días, máximo. Camelot estará bien sin nosotros 48 horas.

Merlín clavó sus ojos en Morgana con seriedad mientras ella sonreía.

- Creo que debo quedarme.- dijo Merlín, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Morgana. Era evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que salir del reino y dejarlo a merced de la morena. Al parecer, no sabía que Arturo la había invitado también.– Gaius dijo que necesitaba que lo ayudara en unas cosas los próximos días.

- ¡Vamos, Merlín!- dijo el rubio. - ¿Cómo podrías tú ayudar a Gaius si no sabes hacer nada?

Morgana contuvo una carcajada. Merlín mantuvo la seriedad.

- Ya déjalo Arturo.- dijo la morena. – Que se quede. Nosotros nos divertiremos a lo grande.

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron por la sorpresa y contuvo el aliento. Si había algo que lo aterrara más que dejar Camelot en las manos de Morgana, era dejar que Arturo viajara con Morgana. Eso sí, ni hablar.

- Pensándolo bien…- dijo Merlín. – Tienes razón, soy un inútil. ¿En qué podría ayudar a Gaius? Probablemente, lo mejor sería que me hiciera a un lado. Trabajaría mejor.

Morgana sonrió venenosamente y a Rose se le estremeció la piel. Parecía que eso era exactamente lo que la bruja quería, que Merlín viajara con ellos. ¿Qué era lo que tenía entre manos?

De repente, el escenario cambió. Rose y Scorpius se sostuvieron de las manos, intentando mantener el equilibrio cuando se vieron en la habitación de Morgana. Era tarde por la noche, podían saberlo porque a través de los cristales la ciudad entera permanecía en tinieblas y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba las calles. Dentro de la alcoba estaba una sola vela encendida, iluminando tenuemente el lugar. Morgana estaba de pie frente a la ventana, con una bata blanca y larga de seda y su cabello ondulado cayendo por su espalda. Parecía esperar con ansiedad a alguien.

Un ruido tras la puerta hizo que Morgana saltara de su lugar y clavara sus ojos verdes en ésta con una expresión de temor casi infantil. El pomo de la cerradura giró.

Mordred entró, cubierto por un sobretodo negro.

- Llegaste.- soltó Morgana, esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

El adolescente se quitó la capucha y su cabello negro, despeinado y algo largo apareció. Sus ojos de un azul eléctrico, brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad. Rose notó que sus rasgos estaban empezando a adquirir cierta masculinidad temprana. El niño empezaba a desaparecer para dar paso a un próximo hombre. Su piel era pálida, y su nariz se perfilaba larga y sinuosa, sin que esto desentonara en lo absoluto con su rostro. Era, en realidad, un adolescente bastante atractivo. Había algo oscuro en él, misterioso, peligroso. Como si alguien milenario ocupara ese cuerpo joven. Como si, por dentro, existiera un anciano.

- Siempre vengo, si siento que me necesitas.- dijo Mordred. Su voz también se había masculinizado. – Morgause me lo contó todo.

Morgana desvió la mirada, dolida y atormentada. Mordred se mantuvo en su lugar.

- También me dijo que no te importa, que no lo reconoces como tu padre.- dijo, sonriendo. – Que sabes que nosotros somos tu familia.

- Por supuesto.- dijo Morgana, enfriando su semblante. – Yo reniego de Uther. No es mi padre. Ahora más que nunca lo quiero muerto.

Mordred caminó por la habitación por parsimonia, observando el lugar algo despectivamente. Su sobretodo acariciaba el suelo tras sus pasos.

- Morgause también me contó lo de Merlín.- le dijo. – Es extraño que no hubiese sentido nunca su poder.

- Pero me curó en cuestión de segundos cuando estaba a punto de morir.- dijo la morena. – Así que su magia no puede ser débil.

Mordred miró a Morgana con un semblante rígido.

- No digo que lo sea.- dijo el moreno. Su mirada se volvió profunda e hiriente. - ¿No me digas que porque te salvó esta vez, logró ablandarte?

Morgana endureció su rostro.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- le dijo. - ¿Crees que he olvidado que intentó matarme?

- Espero que no lo olvides.- dijo Mordred. – Que no olvides que fui yo quien te cuidó, y Morgause quien consiguió el antídoto.

Los ojos de Morgana se volvieron de piedra.

- Jamás podría olvidar lo que hicieron por mí. Tampoco podría olvidar lo que Merlín me hizo. Todo lo que me hizo. – la voz de Morgana se volvió oscura y densa. – No sé qué es peor: que me hubiese envenenado, o que durante años hubiese permitido que sufriera en agonía por culpa de mis poderes, los cuales yo desconocía. – tragó saliva, tenía los ojos húmedos. – La última vez me salvó porque Uther confesó que era su hija y le ordenó a Gaius que me salvara la vida costase lo que costase. Si yo moría, Gaius iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Merlín tuvo que hacerlo. No le quedó otra alternativa.

Mordred se mantuvo quieto, inexpresivo.

- He vigilado a Merlín, como se lo pediste a Morgause.- dijo el moreno. – Es difícil saber la magnitud de sus poderes. No los usa nunca.- la expresión de Mordred se volvió aún más despectiva. – Es como si se avergonzara de ser superior a los demás.

- Está contra los suyos. ¿Qué otra cosa esperas de él?- soltó Morgana.

Mordred tomó un cepillo del velador de la bruja y se lo llevó a la nariz, aspirando el aroma del cabello de Morgana. La morena lo vio y sonrió.

- No me has abrazado.- le dijo ella, con auténtica ternura. Rose se sorprendió: hacía mucho que no veía sentimientos puros en Morgana. No estaban muertos entonces. Después de todo, seguían allí.

Mordred dejó el cepillo con delicadeza en su exacto sitio.

- Ven tú, y hazlo.- le dijo el moreno.

Morgana caminó hacia él con los brazos extendidos, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Mordred enlazó sus brazos en la cintura de la bruja y la besó en los labios. Rose se sorprendió, no solo por el beso, sino porque se dio cuenta de que en poco tiempo Mordred había ya alcanzado la altura de Morgana.

La morena empujó gentilmente pero con firmeza a Mordred y cortó el beso. El adolescente esbozó una media sonrisa, satisfecho.

- No hagas eso.- dijo Morgana, mirándolo con severidad. – Eres…

- ¿Un niño?- preguntó Mordred. Sus ojos azules eléctricos estaban clavados en los de ella, y eran hipnotizantes. - ¿Te parezco un niño?

Morgana lo miró y guardó silencio. En realidad, ya no era un niño, tenía que admitirlo, pero para ella, Mordred siempre sería eso. No podía dejar de verlo de ese modo, a pesar de que sabía que en unos meses seguramente él sería más alto que ella, y en pocos años, no quedaría nada del niño que una vez recogió y cuidó; jamás lo vería de otra forma.

Scorpius miró a Rose y notó que su expresión era la de alguien que hubiese visto algo escandaloso. Sonrió.

- Rose.- dijo el rubio. – Cuando empezamos a tener estos sueños, Morgana tenía 17 años. Han pasado casi dos años desde entonces. Tiene 19, y Mordred…debe estar por los 15. La diferencia no es tanta.

- Sí que lo es.- dijo Rose.

- En unos cuantos años, no se notará.- comentó el slytherin.

Morgana se aclaró la garganta.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo.- le repitió mirándolo a los ojos, con firmeza. – Hablo en serio.

Mordred sonrió y se colocó la capucha.

- Seguiré investigando sobre los poderes de Merlín.- le dijo, cambiando de tema. – Te haré saber cualquier cosa que descubra.

El moreno estuvo a punto de caminar hacia la puerta, pero Morgana lo detuvo.

- Espera.- le dijo. – Tengo que pedirte algo.

Mordred la miró con algo de curiosidad, pero su rostro permaneció imperturbable.

- Mañana iré de viaje con Arturo, Guinevere y Merlín.- dijo la bruja. – Merlín va a estar muy pendiente de mí porque, seguramente, piensa que puedo ser un peligro para Arturo. Dejaré que ponga toda su atención en mí...

Mordred se cruzó de brazos.

- Con Merlín respirándote sobre la nuca, jamás podrás hacer nada en Camelot para asesinar al rey.

Los ojos de Morgana se volvieron huecos y fríos.

- Es precisamente por eso, que te necesito.- Mordred se concentró en las palabras de la morena. – Necesito saldar cuentas con Merlín por todo lo que me ha hecho, y además, sacármelo de encima por un tiempo. Y creo que sé cómo conseguirlo…

Mordred esbozó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- le preguntó.

Morgana elevó el mentón. Su rostro era un témpano de hielo.

- Quiero que mates a Gaius.

Rose retrocedió dos pasos y se tapó la boca. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente le resultaba inverosímil. ¿Podía ser Morgana capaz de tal atrocidad? Hacía unos pocos meses le había prohibido a Morgause que tocara a Gauis, y ahora, estaba dispuesto a matarlo. ¿Por qué?

Entonces, lo recordó.

Morgana había llenado su corazón de odio y rencor hacia Gaius también, porque él había sido su médico personal durante años y, aún sabiendo que lo que tenía no era ninguna enfermedad sino manifestaciones de sus poderes, la había medicado día y noche con pociones para desequilibrados mentales, causándole dolores y afecciones tanto físicas como psicológicas. Morgana, quien había puesto toda su fe en él, había descubierto su traición y sufrido por ello. Rose comprendía –no justificaba- el odio de Morgana. Nadie sabía cuántos años, cuántas noches, Morgana había vivido atormentada y medicada sin necesitarlo. Desde su punto de vista, Gaius era el peor de los hombres y merecía, por tanto, el peor de los castigos.

Mordred sonrió.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?- le preguntó.

Morgana tragó saliva. Sus ojos estaban húmedos pero vacíos, como dos agujeros sin fondo.

- Por la noche provoca un incendio en su casa. No dejes que escape. Cierra todas las salidas primero y no dejes que nadie lo salve.- dijo la morena. – Quiero que parezca un accidente, pero asegúrate de que antes de morir, él sepa que fui yo quien se encargó de su muerte. Quiero que sepa por qué.

Mordred no dijo nada, pero en su rostro estaba tatuado una especie de placer retorcido.

Antes de que Rose y Scorpius pudieran terminar de asimilar la noticia de los planes de Morgana, el escenario cambió.

Era de día, y estaban en las afueras de Camelot. Arturo, Guinevere, Merlín y Morgana bajaban de sus caballos y los ataban a un roble. Parecían ya tener algunas horas de viaje encima. Merlín no despegaba los ojos de Morgana ni un solo segundo.

- Gaius no puede morir así.- dijo Scorpius, de repente. – No puede…- tragó saliva. – Ella va a destruir a Merlín. Él no lo va a soportar.

- ¿Recuerdas la biografía que leímos de Merlín?- dijo la gryffindoriana. – Sabemos que la historia oficial está más que incompleta y equivocada, pero, en el libro decía que Gaius moría en un incendio, y que fue un accidente que Merlín nunca logró superar.- Rose bajó la mirada. – Me temo que en eso parecen no haberse equivocado los historiadores.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. Sus ojos metálicos se clavaron en Morgana con profundo desprecio.

- No tiene perdón.- dijo el slytherin. – Lo que está haciendo no tiene perdón ni justificación.

Rose se entristeció.

- No, no tiene perdón.- dijo la pelirroja. – Pero sí justificación. Sí puedo entender por qué lo hace.

Scorpius miró a Rose como si no la comprendiera en lo absoluto.

- No puedo creer que sigas poniéndote de su parte.- le dijo, molesto. – Y aún así pretendes ser miembro de la Orden.

Rose lo miró ofendida.

- ¡No me pongo de su parte!- le soltó. – Pero puedo sentir todo lo que ella siente, tu jamás podrías comprenderlo porque solo sientes el dolor de Merlín. Yo siento el de ella, y es un dolor tan fuerte que lo único que la mantiene viva es ese odio que se empeña en mantener. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? El dolor corrompe, Scorpius. – Rose fue levantando la voz. – Si le prendes fuego a una persona, no puedes esperar que si sobrevive, no lleve consigo las cicatrices. No puedes esperar que después de eso, esa persona quede como antes. No. Se asemejará más a un monstruo que a un ser humano. Pero no fue su culpa. No fue su culpa que el fuego la deformara. ¿Entiendes?

Scorpius miró a Rose con frialdad.

- No.- le dijo. – No lo entiendo. No te entiendo.

Rose no dejó de mirarlo ni por un instante.

- Trato de decirte que el mundo no se divide en buenas y malas personas.- le dijo la pelirroja. – Trato de decirte que las personas son mucho más complejas que eso. – hizo una pausa pequeña. – No puedes pedirme que no sienta compasión por ella. ¿Es que no ves que se está autodestruyendo con todo esto? ¿Crees que no sufre cada vez que avanza con su venganza?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, disgustado.

- Mejor no hablemos más de esto. Es evidente que pensamos y sentimos diferente.

Rose bajó la mirada sintiéndose de repente muy mal. No sabía si era por el desacuerdo que acababa de tener con Scorpius, por lo que estaba presenciando del pasado, o por los sentimientos pesados y el dolor de Morgana. Tal vez, era por todas esas cosas juntas.

También, y aunque Scorpius no lo supiera, se sentía mal por Merlín. Rose no quería imaginar cuánto iba a dolerle perder a Gaius de esa manera. De solo pensarlo lo dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Pero como siempre, las lágrimas no salieron.

- Voy a recoger algunas ramas para encender una fogata.- dijo Morgana, y dándose media vuelta se adentró en el bosque. Parecía desconcentrada y descompuesta. Se veía más pálida que nunca. Rose supo que debía estar atormentada por lo que había ordenado a Mordred. Tenía que estarlo.

Merlín la vio alejarse mientras hacía un fuerte nudo a las riendas de su caballo. Le dio dos palmadas al pura sangre y se dirigió a Arturo.

- Voy a acompañarla.- le dijo. – Nunca es bueno que una chica ande sola por el bosque.

Arturo asintió.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- le dijo.- Ve.

Merlín se dio media vuelta y caminó tras el sendero por el que había desaparecido Morgana. Era evidente que se negaba a perderla de vista ni un solo segundo. No quería arriesgarse.

No confiaba más en ella.

Rose y Scorpius se apresuraron a seguirlo. Después de un par de minutos vieron a Morgana recogiendo ramas en silencio. Merlín se detuvo a unos metros y no se movió por varios segundos. Miró a Morgana no con rencor ni distancia, como últimamente solía hacerlo, sino con tristeza y nostalgia. Caminó hacia ella. La bruja estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de su presencia.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos a cazar juntos?- dijo el moreno. – Salíamos con Arturo, pero tú y yo solíamos perdernos por este sector. – Merlín tocó un árbol mientras pesaba junto a éste. – Parece como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Morgana lo miró de forma vacua.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le soltó con irritación.

- Saber por qué aceptaste venir a este viaje.- le dijo el moreno, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella. – Dudo que haya sido para revivir viejas memorias.

Morgana levantó el mentón.

- Arturo me lo pidió.- le dijo.

Merlín rió con sarcasmo.

- No te importa el dolor que le causarás matando a su padre, ¿pero me dices que te importa satisfacer sus caprichos?- le preguntó, escéptico. – A Guinevere no la soportas, y a mí me odias. Tiene que haber una razón para que hayas decidido venir, y quiero saberla.

Morgana lo miró con desprecio.

- Por favor, Merlín.- le dijo, y su tono de voz se volvió enigmático. – Ya lo verás.

Merlín la miró amenazante.

- Si planeas hacerle daño a Arturo o a Guinevere, te advierto que…

Morgana, con varias ramas entre sus manos, caminó hacia él, desafiante.

- ¿Me adviertes qué?- le preguntó. - ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo diciéndome todo esto?

- Porque no entiendo cómo alguien puede querer herir a quienes fueron sus amigos.- dijo el moreno con firmeza y rencor en su voz.

Morgana esbozó una sonrisa dolorosa.

- No, por supuesto que no.- le dijo. – Tú solo los envenenas.

Merlín guardó silencio, tragó saliva, y bajó la mirada. No había más qué decir. Ella había acabado con todos sus argumentos.

- ¿Nunca vas a poder perdonarme, verdad?- preguntó Merlín, con profunda tristeza.

Morgana, mirándolo con frialdad, respondió:

- ¿Qué hubieses intentado matarme?- le preguntó. – Ojalá solo me hubieses hecho eso, Merlín. Porque eso es imperdonable, pero el resto….simplemente no tiene nombre.

Merlín levantó la mirada y sus ojos se chocaron con los de ella. Se sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos, en silencio. Morgana sonrió.

- Sé sincero.- le dijo. - ¿Te arrepientes de algo de todas las cosas que me hiciste?

Merlín respiró y sus ojos se humedecieron, mas su rostro se mantuvo impoluto.

- No.- le dijo. – Hice lo que tenía que hacer.- hizo una pausa. – Hice lo que pude, lo mejor que pude, dadas las circunstancias.

Morgana no borró su sonrisa, pero sus ojos parecían los más tristes del mundo. Lentamente, se fueron llenando de odio.

- Entonces, sé hombre y no pidas perdón.- le dijo.

Merlín irguió su espalda ligeramente y endureció su mirada sobre la bruja.

- A Arturo y a Guinevere voy a defenderlos.- le dijo en tono de amenaza. – Haré lo que sea para protegerlos.

Morgana dio dos pasos más hacia Merlín, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuera mínima.

- No esperaba otra cosa de ti.- le susurró.

Y con esto, dejó caer el cúmulo de ramas pesadas a los pies del moreno.

- Recógelas.- le ordenó. – Para eso están los sirvientes, ¿no?

Morgana le dedicó una última mirada llena de odio y despecho, y regresó al sendero. Merlín se quedó quieto, inmóvil en su sitio durante varios minutos. Luego, recogió las ramas del suelo y se dispuso a volver.

Scorpius y Rose lo siguieron.

Caminaron unos pocos minutos y luego vieron a Merlín detenerse. Morgana estaba arrimada a un árbol, escondida de Arturo y Guinevere, con una expresión vacía y de incomodidad. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los del moreno.

- Están besándose.- le dijo la bruja, explicando por qué permanecía allí, cruzada de brazos.

Merlín la miró inexpresivamente.

- No entiendo tu condescendencia hacia Arturo.- dijo el mago. – No te importa matar a su padre, pero lo ayudas con Guinevere. ¿Es una especie de compensación por el daño que quieres hacerle?

Morgana rió silenciosamente. Sus ojos, igual que dos serpientes, nunca dejaron de mirar al moreno. De repente, la sonrisa se desdibujó de su rostro.

- No es a él a quien quiero hacerle daño.- le dijo.

Los dos se miraron en silencio, desafiándose.

La voz de Arturo los obligó a cortar el contacto visual.

¡Hey! – gritó el rubio. - ¿Qué hacen allí? ¡Necesitamos encender la fogata!

En cuestión de un pestañeo el escenario cambió.

Rose y Scorpius se vieron dentro de Camelot, en la entrada de la ciudad. Las puertas habían sido abiertas y Arturo, Guinevere, Merlín y Morgana entraban en sus corceles. Varias personas se aglomeraban sospechosamente en el lugar, y Scorpius notó que Arturo observaba con extrañeza el movimiento en la plaza central.

- ¿Por qué este recibimiento?- preguntó Guinevere a Arturo. – Solo te has ido dos días…

El rubio continuaba mirando al su alrededor con desconcierto.

Algo está pasando.- le dijo a la castaña en un tono serio.

Los corceles se detuvieron y Arturo y Merlín bajaron. El príncipe ayudó a Guinevere a bajar de su caballo. Morgana saltó con facilidad del suyo.

- ¿Lo notas?- preguntó Arturo a Merlín.

- Sí.- dijo el moreno. – Algo ha sucedido en nuestra ausencia.

Sir Leon y Lancelot, dos caballeros de Camelot, aparecieron de entre la multitud y se acercaron a Arturo y a Merlín.

- ¡Qué caras!- soltó Arturo. – Lo que sea no puede ser tan malo.

Sir Leon y Lancelot se miraron como si buscaran que el otro tuviera el valor de empezar el diálogo, pero ninguno parecía poder hacerlo. Lancelot bajó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

- Ha habido un accidente.- dijo de repente, levantando la mirada y mirando a Merlín. – Un incendio.

- Ya…- dijo Arturo, deseando obtener la información completa. Su rostro se había ensombrecido.

Merlín dio un paso adelante.

- ¿El rey está bien?- preguntó, preocupado.

Sir Leon titubeó.

- No es el rey quien ha sido afectado.- dijo con tristeza. Sus ojos almendrados estaban fijos en Merlín. – Fue en la noche cuando todos dormían. Nadie lo notó, ni siquiera la guardia nocturna…No pudo escapar….Lo siento.

Rose miró a Morgana. La bruja estaba aún al lado de su corcel, escuchando todo, con la mirada perdida y los ojos húmedos.

- No entiendo.- dijo el moreno, sonriendo; pero en sus ojos se adivinaba que había empezado a comprenderlo, pues éstos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Arturo se volteó y miró a Merlín con una expresión inenarrable. Todos guardaron silencio. Guinevere se tapó los labios con ambas manos mientras que lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

- No.- negó Merlín, retrocediendo.

Sir Leon y Lancelot guardaron silencio, incapaces de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a pronunciar en un momento como ese. Merlín cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Durante varios segundos no se movió ni emitió un solo sonido. Luego, abrió los párpados. Sus ojos eran otros.

- ¡Gaius!- gritó, y corriendo se abrió paso entre los caballeros, empujándolos.

- ¡Merlín!- gritó Arturo, y corrió veloz tras de él.

Rose y Scorpius los siguieron de inmediato, sintiendo sus corazones sobresaltados por la pena. Mientras corrían por Camelot, Rose vio a Scorpius. El slytherin tenía la misma expresión que Merlín hacía unos segundos. Era evidente que estaba sintiendo cada gota del dolor del moreno.

Pronto llegaron a la que antes fue casa de Gaius y Merlín. Rose se llevó una mano a los labios cuando vio lo que quedó de ésta: ruinas y cenizas. El fuego lo había destruido todo. Aquel lugar desierto, muerto, había sido la tumba de Gaius. Del hogar acogedor, íntimo, que alguna vez compartió Merlín con el amable anciano no quedaba nada. Merlín estaba en el centro de los escombros, dándole la espalda a Arturo. El príncipe lo observaba con desolación. También sufría por el anciano que durante tantos años había sido médico de la familia, y más que eso, un amigo. "Pero más sufre por ver sufrir a Merlín", pensó Rose, adivinando los sentimientos del príncipe. Aún de espaldas resultaba claro que Merlín lloraba, pues sus extremidades temblaban ligeramente, como de quien solloza con amargura en el más profundo de los silencios.

Rose, aún sin poder respirar por la presión que sentía en el pecho, miró a Scorpius. El slytherin temblaba también, y sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

- Scorpius…- murmuró ella, extendiendo una mano hacia el rostro del rubio.

- No.- negó él, volteando el rostro a un lado y evadiendo la caricia de Rose. – No ahora, por favor.

Rose comprendió y bajó la mano. Volvió a mirar a Merlín. El mago cayó de rodillas sobre los escombros y una polvareda se elevó en el aire. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, rabiosamente, con un ardor y un dolor que se extendió por todos los sitios. Arturo dio un paso hacia él.

- Merlín…- dijo, pero no supo cómo continuar.

El moreno se pasó la mano cubierta por el guante negro, limpiándose las lágrimas, y se puso de pie otra vez. Se dio la vuelta con dificultad, como si estuviera sedado o mareado. Miró a Arturo, pero sus ojos azules estaban en otro lugar muy distante. En su rostro se notaban con claridad las señales del llanto: nariz roja y párpados rosáceos. El moreno se humedeció los labios.

- No me sigas.- le ordenó.

Y con esto, Merlín salió de entre los escombros y caminó por uno de los callejones del centro de la ciudad.

Scorpius lo siguió de inmediato. Rose tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

Merlín caminaba como un autómata. Se iba golpeando contra barriles, y gente que avanzaba por el lugar. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos como una llave abierta. Pronto llegaron a un sitio conocido: la entrada a la prisión subterránea donde estaba encerrado el dragón profeta, Vesporg.

"¿Por qué querrá venir a hablarle ahora?", pensó Rose. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Sentía una profunda pena, pesada, aguda. Una angustia inconmensurable. Mientras entraban con Merlín por la gran puerta de acero y bajaban por las escaleras de caracol, descendiendo por la tierra, pensó en Morgana. ¿Provendrían de ella esas sensaciones que experimentaba?

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Merlín caminó hasta el filo del abismo oscuro. Su respiración era agitada y pesada.

La voz ronca del dragón hizo eco por el lugar.

- Te esperaba, joven mago.- le dijo. – Aunque ciertamente, lamento las circunstancias.

El dragón se dejó ver, emergiendo del fondo de aquella oscuridad espesa. Merlín clavó sus ojos, dolidos y cansados, en la bestia.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le preguntó.

El dragón no se movió de su sitio y guardó silencio. Merlín perdió la paciencia.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!- le gritó. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- No soy dueño de las cosas que sé.- dijo el dragón. – La última vez que viniste, no sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Luego, lo supe.- hizo una pausa. – Pero tú no has venido a verme en mucho tiempo, así que no tuve cómo decírtelo.

Merlín retrocedió, mareado, y dejó que su espalda se pegara contra la pared rocosa de la cueva.

- La realidad es que has estado evitando verme desde que la bruja regresó.- dijo el dragón. – No creas que no sé por qué.

- Cállate.- le exigió el moreno, sin mirarlo. – Gaius está muerto y tú quieres seguir hablando de Morgana.- Merlín cerró los ojos; más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. – Está muerto…

Vesporg botó humo por sus fosas nasales.

- Tengo que hablar de ella.- dijo el dragón. – Especialmente ahora.

Merlín pareció no escucharlo, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío.

- Si no hubiera ido con Arturo, habría podido salvar a Gaius…- dijo en voz alta. – Habría podido evitar ese accidente.

El dragón hizo sonar las cadenas que ataban su cuello.

- No habrías podido.- le dijo. – Porque no fue un accidente.

Rose contuvo la respiración y a su vez, Merlín también lo hizo. Sus ojos azules, húmedos, emergieron del vacío para clavarse en los del dragón con extrema confusión.

- ¿Qué?- soltó, casi en un murmullo.

El dragón extendió levemente sus alas y las volvió a acomodar junto a su cuerpo.

- He dicho que no fue un accidente, joven mago.- dijo el dragón. – El incendio en el que pereció Gaius fue provocado.

Scorpius sintió como si respirar le fuese difícil. El rostro de Merlín parecía el de un fantasma: todo el color, toda la vivacidad había desaparecido.

- No…- soltó el moreno. – No puede ser…

- Siempre te has rehusado a escucharme, y por ello estás viviendo lo que ahora vives. Todas las decisiones que tomas tienen sus consecuencias, y aunque no las veas de inmediato, tarde o temprano volverán para cobrar sus deudas.- dijo el dragón. – Una vez yo te dije que dejaras morir a un niño. Te advertí de él, te dije que era mejor que permitieras que Uther lo ejecutara pero no escuchaste. Lo ayudaste a escapar, y ahora, él no es más un niño; y con sus propias manos prendió fuego a tu casa.

Merlín se despegó de la pared, horrorizado, confuso, sintiendo algo ardiendo en su interior.

- Mordred.- pronunció.

- Todas tus decisiones tienen consecuencias, joven mago.- repitió el dragón. – El niño al que salvaste mató a tu protector, es cierto. Pero lo hizo bajo las órdenes de la mujer a la que no te atreviste a matar.- los ojos de Merlín miraron al dragón con espanto. – Lady Morgana.

Merlín se tambaleó. Sus ojos se nublaron y su rostro, antes pálido como el de un cadáver, se enrojeció. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y todo su cuerpo se tensó, adquiriendo un aspecto sólido, inverosímil.

Vesporg lanzó humo de sus fosas nasales nuevamente. El olor a azufre fue insoportable.

- Fue ella quien dio la orden.- dijo el dragón. – Fue ella quien decidió la muerte de tu protector. Mi profecía empieza a cumplirse: se ha convertido en una asesina. Y este…es solo el comienzo. – hizo una pausa. – Te sacó de Camelot de forma intencional. Sabía que jamás dejarías a Arturo solo, y aprovechó tu ausencia para enviar a uno de los suyos a matar a Gaius, todo con la intención de debilitarte. Debes entender una cosa de ella: su mente es como un diamante… fría, dura y brillante.

Pero Merlín pareció no escucharlo. Co n una velocidad increíble se volteó, poseído por algo atemorizante, y subió corriendo las escaleras.

A Rose no le quedó duda alguna de adónde se dirigía. Y temió.

"Va a matarla", pensó con desesperación.

Rápidamente, el escenario cambió y tanto Scorpius como Rose se vieron en la habitación de Morgana. Allí, la morena caminaba de un lado a otro sosteniéndose el abdomen mientras lloraba. Rose ya conocía ese gesto de ella: era como si colocándose la mano sobre el estómago intentase recogerse a sí misma. Nunca lo conseguía.

Ahora no le cabía duda alguna: lo que había estado sintiendo provenía de ella. Rose podía sentir con claridad el dolor en Morgana. Ver el crimen que ideó llevado a cabo era muy distinto a solo haberlo planeado. No se arrepentía, Rose estaba segura de que no; pero eso no significaba que no estuviera sufriendo. Gaius la había traicionado, y a final de cuentas, nunca la había querido. Pero ella sí lo había querido y apreciado en algún punto. Morgana, alguna vez, habría dado su vida por Gaius.

"Morgana quiso a muchos que en realidad nunca la quisieron", pensó Rose, con tristeza. Gaius era un ejemplo de esas personas. El anciano había sido un gran hombre, y había dado todo por proteger a Merlín, guiarlo, y ser como un padre para él. Y así como había amado a Merlín igual que a un hijo, así mismo, jamás había sentido gran afecto por Morgana. Era difícil de comprender, pero así era. La había cuidado desde niña por ser el médico personal de la familia, pero no se compadeció en lo absoluto cuando el dragón le dijo a Merlín que lo mejor era que la mataran. Gaius siempre le aconsejó al moreno que callara lo de sus poderes e insistió en mantener a Morgana medicada. Y cuando ella fue envenenada, quien sufrió fue Merlín, no él. Al final, Gaius era tan capaz de amar como de ser indiferente por el dolor de otros.

"Al final, Gaius era humano", pensó Rose, "Ni mejor ni peor que otros".

La realidad era que Morgana jamás había recibido el afecto completo y absoluto de nadie, ni siquiera de Merlín. Uther había preferido a Arturo, Arturo a Merlín y a Guinevere, Gaius a Merlín, y Merlín a Arturo. Nadie, a excepción de Morgause y Mordred, había puesto a Morgana por encima de todo. La habían dejado sola durante mucho tiempo.

"La soledad puede matar a una persona", se dijo Rose.

Morgana se apoyó en la pared y sollozó. Rose sintió un vacío enorme en la boca de su estómago. ¿Cuánto más sufriría Morgana? La profecía del dragón…¿acaso no hubiera podido detenerse si Merlín le hubiese tendido la mano desde un principio? Cuán diferentes hubiesen sido las cosas si Merlín le hubiese explicado que no estaba enferma, que nunca lo estuvo: que lo que tenía era magia, y nada más. Tal vez, entonces, Morgana no habría encontrado las únicas respuestas en manos de Morgause, y no hubiese intentado matar a Uther.

"Y si eso no hubiese pasado, Merlín no hubiera tenido que envenenarla en primer lugar" pensó Rose. "Y esta cadena de agresiones y odios no habría empezado nunca"

- Explícame por qué llora.- exigió Scorpius a Rose, de repente, sin mirarla. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en la morena con inmenso repudio.

Rose tragó saliva y contuvo sus propias ganas de llorar.

- Scorpius…- le dijo, con la voz quebrada. – El amor hace que las personas sean mejores… las llena, y hace que al estarlo, esas personas quieran compartir con otros lo que sienten.- hizo una pausa. – La falta de amor hace lo contrario: seca a las personas por dentro, las hace sangrar y agonizar en vida…las deforma…las distorsiona. Finalmente, acaba con ellas.- Rose miró a Scorpius directamente a los ojos. – Dime si cuando ves a Morgana ves a un monstruo, o a una persona que jamás recibió una sola gota de afecto.

- Eso no justifica esto.- sentenció el rubio, aún sin mirar a Rose. – No lo justifica.

Morgana se despegó de la pared y se secó las lágrimas del rostro con su mano pequeña y blanca. Sus ojos se perdieron en un vacío duro, hueco, doloroso. Luego, caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación.

"¿A dónde irá?" se preguntó Rose.

Pero cuando la abrió y se dispuso a salir, los ojos azules de Merlín, muchos metros más allá en la punta del pasillo la detuvieron en seco. Rose contuvo la respiración. La expresión en el rostro del moreno era tan amenazadora, tan dolida, que a Morgana no le cupo duda de qué era lo que la motivaba. Scorpius miró el rostro de la morena. Parecía petrificada, asustada. Su expresión era la de una niña cuando ha sido descubierta tras haber roto un jarrón costoso.

Merlín comenzó a caminar a una velocidad impresionante hacia Morgana. La bruja, aterrada, cerró la puerta de su habitación con rapidez y le puso seguro. Retrocedió con el corazón en la boca dos pasos, y luego, cuando escuchó un golpe a puño cerrado contra la madera, saltó, atemorizada. Muchos más golpes siguieron a ese, y luego, Morgana vio el cerrojo de su puerta romperse en un estallido.

La puerta se abrió de par en par.

Merlín entró poseído por la furia y Morgana retrocedió, gritando, hasta golpearse de espaldas contra la pared. Merlín aprisionó su cuello con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra descargó un golpe contra la pared. Morgana saltó, presa de sus nervios. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con verdadero terror. Merlín apretó el cuello de la morena.

Morgana comenzó a ahogarse.

- ¡Asesina!- le gritó, mientras seguía apretando el cuello de la morena. - ¡Maldita asesina! Debí haberte matado cuando pude…debí haberle hecho caso a todos y acabar con tu venenosa existencia….

El rostro de Morgana se había tornado rojo y soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor. Algunas lágrimas corrían por las comisuras de sus ojos. Merlín había perdido el control de sí mismo.

- ¡Gaius te cuidó desde siempre! ¡veló por ti! ¡era un buen hombre!- gritó, mientras seguía apretando con más fuerza el cuello de la morena. - ¡Era mi única familia! ¡No merecía una muerte así!

Morgana enlazó sus manos en el brazo de Merlín, intentando sacárselo de encima infructuosamente. Rose, desesperada también, no comprendía por qué la morena no hacía uso de su magia. Ya antes lo había quemado para soltarse de él. Era como si Morgana no tuviese intención alguna de defenderse.

- ¡Lo destruiste!- gritó Merlín. La lágrimas volvieron a emerger de sus ojos azules. - ¡Me destruiste!

Entonces, el moreno fue aflojando la presión en el cuello de la bruja. Morgana volvió a respirar y tosió con fuerza. Los dedos de Merlín habían quedado marcados en su piel blanca. El moreno, desecho por el dolor, rompió en llanto y se fue resbalando por el cuerpo de la bruja hasta caer al suelo, sollozando intensa y desgarradoramente abrazado a las piernas de Morgana. Ella, pegada a la pared, lloraba también sin tregua.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Merlín, sin dejar de llorar como un niño. - ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¡¿Por qué?- parecía que casi no podía respirar por el dolor. - ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Hazlo! ¡Acaba conmigo de una vez por todas! Ya no puedo más….no puedo….

Morgana bajó la mirada, llorando aún y temblando, para mirar a Merlín. El moreno no la miraba, tenía su cabeza pegada a sus rodillas y sollozaba incontrolablemente. Morgana extendió su mano hacia el cabello negro azulado del mago, pero se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de acariciarlo. ¿De qué serviría que lo hiciera cuando le había hecho ya tanto daño? ¿De qué servía cualquier muestra de afecto cuando los dos se habían lastimado al máximo? ¿De qué? Morgana se contuvo. ¿Qué era la caricia de un enemigo sino la promesa de algo imposible? ¿En qué se diferenciaba una caricia a un golpe? ¿Qué podría sentir Merlín sino asco de ella después de todo lo que habían vivido? Qué lejos estaba aquel tiempo en el que unían sus manos como dos entrañables amigos. Qué lejos estaban aquellas noches en las que Morgana soñaba con los labios de Merlín sobre los de ella, con inocencia, con la pureza de la inexperiencia del primer amor. Ya nada quedaba de eso. Amor era una palabra que Morgana no había conocido jamás. Era algo que había sentido y que nunca fue ni sería correspondido.

"Pero sí lo fue…" pensó Rose, invadida por la tristeza del momento. "Merlín la amó…la amó mucho…"

Ya no sabía si eso seguía siendo así, pero estaba casi segura de que Merlín no había dejado de amarla hasta ese momento. La pregunta era si su amor podía sobrevivir tras lo que Morgana le había hecho. "¿Qué amor puede sobrevivir a esto?" se preguntó Rose.

Dos lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la pelirroja sin que pudiera contenerlas. Era la historia más triste del mundo: la historia de Merlín y Morgana era la más triste y trágica de todas.

Lentamente, el llanto de Merlín se fue apaciguando. Tras unos minutos, el moreno soltó las piernas de Morgana y se puso de pie sin mirarla, como si hubiese olvidado que ella estaba allí. Retrocedió uno, dos, tres pasos, y luego dio la vuelta haciendo su camino hacia la puerta. En el umbral se detuvo y volteó ligeramente. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en Morgana con firmeza y vacuidad. La bruja tragó saliva. En los ojos de Merlín había determinación, dolor, amenaza…una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrable.

- No te atrevas a asistir al funeral.- le dijo en un tono ausente. – De ahora en adelante, Morgana, no viviré para otra cosa que no sea para acabarte. Cada paso que de, cada gota de sangre que derrame, será para sacarte de Camelot y no tener que ver tu rostro nunca más.- Merlín regresó la mirada al frente, dándole la espalda. – Esto solo acabará con tu muere o con la mía. O tal vez, y mejor sea así, con la de los dos.

Y con estas últimas palabras, Merlín salió de la habitación.

Morgana, aún pegada a la pared, se secó las lágrimas con el rostro vacío de cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

- Que así sea…- murmuró para sí misma. Y volvió a sollozar mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, derrotada aún en su propia victoria.

Y entonces, Rose despertó.

**9.-**

Lily golpeó la mesa con su vaso vacío y sonrió. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por el calor de la bebida. Lorcan dejó su vaso a punto de terminar junto a la jarra y bufó.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- soltó, mareado por la bebida e indignado.

- Me toca preguntar otra vez, rubio.- dijo Lily, sonriendo tontamente.

Llevaban una hora y media bebiendo y jugando. En ese tiempo, Lily había prácticamente monopolizado las preguntas, pues casi siempre acababa su vaso primero que el slytherin. La última jarra estaba por terminar y Lorcan había tenido la oportunidad de hacer tan solo dos preguntas. La primera había sido tonta: le preguntó si lo encontraba atractivo. "No", había respondido ella, a secas, y con toda sinceridad. La segunda, fue más apropiada, pero Lily también se las había ingeniado para dar una respuesta lacónica. "¿Cuál es el recuerdo más feliz de tu vida?", le preguntó. "Cuando papá me enseñó a volar", respondió ella. Lily, por el contrario, llevaba más de cinco preguntas hechas. Había perdido ya la cuenta exacta. Y todas las cosas que había preguntado lograron sacar recuerdos vergonzosos y humillantes de la vida de Lorcan, justo como se lo había propuesto a sí misma.

- Mmmm…¿qué me apetece preguntarte ahora?- dijo Lily. Era evidente que disfrutaba de la perspectiva de continuar avasallándolo. - ¡Ya sé!- soltó, entusiasmada. - ¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué fue la última vez que lloraste?

Lorcan refunfuñó.

- Yo no lloro.

- Todos lloran.- replicó Lily. – Especialmente los hombres.

Lorcan bufó. Lily lo miró de forma burlona.

- ¿Así que no puedes con tu propio juego, Scamander?- le dijo, incisivamente. – Buu…¿vas a llorar?

El slytherin la miró a los ojos.

- ¡Bien!- exclamó. - ¡Voy a responderte!

Lorcan tomó lo que quedaba de su vaso, y se limpió la boca.

- Te escucho.- le insistió la pelirroja.

El slytherin miró por la ventana.

- Hace dos años.- le dijo en un tono bajo. – Cuando mi abuelo murió.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lily se borró lentamente. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en Lorcan con interés. En las facciones del rubio había algo de melancólico y triste. Ahora podía recordarlo: cuando Xenophilius Lovegood había muerto, Luna y Rolf habían invitado al sepelio a Harry y a Ginny. Había sucedido durante unas vacaciones de verano, y recordaba que durante esos meses ni Lorcan ni Lysander fueron a la madriguera.

Lily se humedeció los labios.

- Lo siento.- le dijo, con suavidad.

- No importa.- dijo Lorcan, aún mirando por la ventana. – Pocos días antes de su muerte nos habló de los Snorckack de cuernos arrugados; una criatura que había inventado para mamá cuando era niña, y que ella buscó durante muchos años, inocentemente, creyendo en el abuelo.- Lorcan sonrió. – Nunca nos había hablado de él, lo reservaba para mamá, como si fuera algo especial entre ellos….una broma íntima. Cuando la compartió con nosotros, Lysander y yo supimos que era su forma de decirnos que nos quería tanto como a mamá. – Lorcan bajó la mirada. – Tuvieron que pasar dos años de su muerte para que Lysander y yo nos decidiéramos a tatuarnos el Snorckack en el antebrazo.

Lily lo miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Se lo tatuaron?- le preguntó, maravillada.

- ¿Quieres verlo?- preguntó Lorcan, mirándola a los ojos.

Lily asintió. El rubio se remangó la camisa blanca y, en su antebrazo, apareció la pequeña criatura feroz e híbrida. La gryffindoriana rió llevándose ambas manos a los labios. Luego, miró al slytherin con inusitada ternura.

- Queda un solo vaso en esa jarra.- dijo la pelirroja, mirándolo a los ojos.- Bébelo. Te lo cedo.

- No es necesario.- dijo Lorcan.

Lily rió.

- ¡Claro que es necesario! ¡Es la oportunidad de tu vida! Podrás hacerme una última pregunta.- le dijo. – Además, te lo debo, por haber sacado el tema de tu abuelo sin quererlo.

Lorcan la miró, dudoso, por unos segundos. Finalmente tomó la jarra y sirvió lo que quedaba de cerveza en su vaso.

- Salud.- le dijo, elevándolo ligeramente hacia ella. Y lo bebió.

Lorcan dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados. Estaba mareado. Respiró profundo y abrió los párpados. Lily estaba frente a él, con su cabello rojo y lacio cayendo por sus hombros y sus mejillas pecosas sonrojadas por la bebida. La imagen le pareció perfecta.

- Mi pregunta es sencilla.- le dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa. – Y tienes que responderla.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Hazla. Y la responderé.

Lorcan esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Quiero saber si estuviste enamorada alguna vez.- le dijo. – Quiero que me digas si me equivoqué cuando te hice la pregunta que casi te hizo acabar con una cita que ni siquiera empezaba.

Lily guardó silencio y entornó los ojos. Lentamente se inclinó también sobre la mesa, acercándose más a Lorcan. Las puntas de sus narices se rozaban.

- Escucha…- le dijo. - ¿Ves a ese hombre grande y robusto que bebe con sus amigotes?

Lorcan, descolocado, asintió.

- Bien.- dijo Lily. – Si te le acercas y lo retas a una pelea de puños, independientemente de si ganas o pierdes, te responderé.

Lorcan sonrió.

- Lily,- le dijo. – Si hago eso, es probable que no puedas responderme por el simple hecho de que ese tipo va a matarme.

La pelirroja sonrió, restregando su nariz contra la del slytherin.

- Vamos, tú también tienes lo tuyo.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Pero ese tipo es un gigante.- dijo él.

- Es la única forma.- dijo Lily. – Si no, olvídalo.

Lorcan rió y se puso de pie, tambaleándose.

- Para mala suerte tuya, y quizás mía, estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para arriesgar mi vida de la forma más estúpida posible.- dijo el slytherin.

Y con esto, caminó tropezándose con otras personas hacia el gigante.

Lily, divertida, no se movió de su asiento. Observó cómo Lorcan le hablaba al hombre con seguridad, y luego, vio al hombre ponerse de pie y superarlo en altura como por tres cabezas. Lorcan de por sí era alto, pero aquel hombre era una bestia. Lily se puso de pie abruptamente cuando el sujeto lanzó un golpe cerrado contra el rostro de Lorcan, haciendo que éste cayera contra unas sillas y mesas para luego, resbalar al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Lorcan!- gritó la pelirroja, y corrió, tropezándose con gente que empezaba a acumularse alrededor, hacia el slytherin.

El hombre que había soltado el golpe fue tomado por varios meseros del Caldero Chorreante y exiliado del lugar. Lily se arrodilló al lado de Lorcan y lo zaranderó. El rubio, adolorido, abrió lentamente los ojos, pero inmediatamente los volvía a cerrar, entre mareado y afectado por el golpe.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lily. – Por Merlín…no creí que serías tan estúpido como para hacerlo.

Lorcan sonrió levemente, pero el dolor lo hizo borrar la sonrisa con rapidez.

- Soy muy estúpido.- dijo él. – Ahora responde.

Lily miró a su alrededor. Varias personas, a unos metros, los miraban. Ligeramente se inclinó hacia Lorcan y, casi en un susurro, le dijo:

- ¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien que no deberías?- le preguntó. Lorcan guardó silencio – Sé que crees que me quieres, así que en este caso lo sabes muy bien.- la pelirroja se humedeció los labios. – Duele, ¿no es cierto?- Lorcan, aún con los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño ligeramente. – Pero es un dolor placentero.

Lorcan abrió los ojos vio a Lily ponerse de pie. La pelirroja caminó lentamente por entre las mesas, dirigiéndose a la salida. El slytherin, con gran esfuerzo, se sentó.

- ¡Lilith!- le gritó. Ella se detuvo.– Aún no me has respondido.

Lily giró la cabeza, dándole el perfil, y sonrió con parquedad.

- Lo acabo de hacer, Lorcan.- fue todo lo que le dijo.

Y con esto, salió.

**10.-**

Alexander caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo a su sala común. Había empezado a llover y el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Las gotas golpeaban los cristales de la ventana y creaban una añoranza invernal. Deseó estar sentado en la sala común tomando un café, acompañado por Megara y Scorpius. Recordó que el último no estaba, y que Megara lo evadía más que nunca porque insistía en no ser consolada por su situación. De una forma y otra, estaba solo, al menos por el momento. "Vaya, qué pocos amigos tengo.", pensó el slytherin, sonriendo. La realidad era que se llevaba bien con casi toda su casa, especialmente con las chicas, pero jamás le apetecía demasiado compartir tiempo con otros que no fueran Scorpius y Megara. A menos que quisiera sexo. En ese caso, prefería otra clase de compañía.

Alexander suspiró. Recordó que no había tenido sexo en ya casi dos semanas. Primero, por el viaje de navidad a casa de Scorpius, luego, por lo de Megara, y después porque le habían encomendado la misión de vigilar a Lucy. Cuando había intentado retomar su actividad sexual, la hufflepuff había aparecido de la nada y todo había quedado arruinado. No es que la culpara; qué podía saber ella del desastre que había causado. Lucy era inocente en todo aquello. Probablemente, Lucy era de esas chicas que siempre era inocente en todo.

Además, tenía que admitir que no la pasaba mal cuando estaba con la pelinaranja. Claro, excluyendo los momentos en los que ella se refería en voz alta a sus supuestas tendencias sexuales. ¿Por qué Rose le habría dicho semejante barbaridad a su prima? ¿Él y Scorpius? La sola idea le parecía suficientemente perturbadora como para ponerlo de mal humor. Y eso que él era tolerante. No quería ni imaginar la reacción de Scorpius si se llegara a enterar lo que se había fraguado a sus espaldas.

Se detuvo de repente cuando, en uno de los pasillos colindantes, vio a Lucy bajando un tramo de escaleras. Quiso ir a saludarla, pero se frenó cuando vio que una chica colocó su pie deliberadamente para que la pelinaranja cayera. Lucy, al no preverlo, tropezó y cayó tres escalones, soltando un quejido de dolor prolongado. La chica rió y sus compañeras también. Eran de Hufflepuff.

- ¿!Cuál es tu problema!- soltó Lucy, en el suelo, sosteniéndose una pierna y dirigiendo sus grandes ojos avellana. Alexander se sorprendió: era la primera vez que veía a Lucy reaccionar ante una agresión. Casi la había considerado incapaz de ello.

La chica se volteó ligeramente mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras con sus amigas.

- Los defensores de traidores son mi problema, Weasley.- dijo ella. Sus amigas rieron. Pronto desaparecieron de vista.

Lucy suspiró y con esfuerzo se puso de pie. Movió su pie en el aire, comprobando que estaba bien, y luego lo apoyó en el suelo. Pareció dolerle un poco, pero no excesivamente. Levantó la mirada.

Sus ojos se chocaron de frente con los de Alexander.

El slytherin tenía el ceño fruncido.

La hufflepuff dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo, avergonzada.

- ¡Lucy!- la llamó, pero ella solo aceleró.

Alexander corrió tras ella.

Lucy huía por el pasillo como si escapara de la muerte misma. No quería enfrentarse a Alexander después de aquel suceso. Él le había preguntado si seguían molestándola, y ella lo había negado todo. Ahora el slytherin había comprobado con sus propios ojos que ella le mintió. No tenía ganas de justificarse.

Cuando el pasillo acabó solo quedaron las grandes puertas que daban al exterior del castillo. Lucy se detuvo al ver la lluvia torrencial, pero al voltear y ver que Alexander avanzaba rápidamente hacia ella, salió.

Alexander frenó, casi resbalándose, en el umbral de las puertas.

- ¡Lucy!- volvió a gritar.

La pelinaranja corría por los campos abiertos en medio de la tormenta. Alexander recordó que no era la primera vez que la había buscado en aquellas condiciones. Antes, había sido junto a Scorpius. Ahora, tendría que hacerlo él solo. Era como si cada vez que Lucy quería huir del mundo el cielo decidiera ayudarla lanzando agua y entorpeciendo la visión de los otros. Alexander dio un respingo.

"Ah no, Lucy Weasley", pensó, "un poco de agua no me va a ahuyentar"

Y corrió tras ella.

El agua era helada y lo empapó en cuestión de segundos. Podía ver a Lucy corriendo no muy lejos de él. Aceleró. Algo de barro salpicó sobre sus pantalones. Como la túnica se le había vuelto pesada por la cantidad de agua que había absorbido se la quitó sin dejar de correr, lanzándola a la tierra. Pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para estirar su brazo y agarrarla. Así lo hizo: tomó el brazo de la pelinaranja y la forzó a detenerse y voltear. Lucy soltó un pequeño grito. Estaban al pie de la cabaña de Hagrid.

- ¿!Qué es lo que quieres!- gritó Lucy, no de forma agresiva sino confusa y ofuscada.

- ¿!Qué es lo que te obsesiona con correr en la lluvia como una desquiciada!- le gritó de vuelta el slytherin. Clavó sus ojos verdes en ella. - ¡Eres una mentirosa!

Lucy lo miró avergonzada. Todo su cabello estaba mojado y su trenza casi desecha. Varios mechones caían, empapados, sobre su frente y cuello.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó ella, esta vez sin levantar la voz, apenada.

Alexander suspiró y desvió la mirada. Lucy notó que estaba molesto. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. No parecía de los chicos que se enojaban fácilmente. El agua había hecho que su cabello castaño cayera sobre su frente y que toda su camisa blanca se hubiera adherido a su cuerpo. Gotas resbalaban por su rostro y barbilla.

El slytherin la volvió a mirar, esta vez, condescendientemente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que siguen atacándote?- preguntó él, frustrado. – Y peor aún: que también lo hacen los de tu propia casa.

Lucy bajó la mirada. La lluvia seguía cayendo torrencialmente sobre ellos.

- Porque es un problema mío.- le dijo. – Soy yo quien tiene que aprender a defenderse. No siempre vas a estar ahí de casualidad para espantar a quien decida intimidarme.

- Eso es porque no quieres.- dijo Alexander, cruzándose de brazos. – Si le dijeras a tus primos, yo ni siquiera tendría que poner demasiada atención en el tema. Son un ejército. Nadie te tocaría.

Lucy clavó sus ojos en el slytherin, dolida.

- ¿Te parece que soy tan inútil que necesito de mi familia para todo?- le preguntó. – Yo sé que no tengo el talento de Rose, ni el carácter fuerte de Lily, ni la inteligencia y personalidad de Roxanne, ni la reputación impecable de Dominique. Sé que no soy popular como Albus, ni buena en los deportes ni el ajedrez como Hugo, ni graciosa cono Fred y Louis. Soy bastante plana. No tengo grandes virtudes. Soy una hufflepuff.

- Lucy…- dijo Alexander, intentando explicarle que no era eso lo que quería decir, pero ella no lo dejó avanzar.

- …pero, a pesar de que sé muy bien todo eso, que sé bien que dentro de mi familia llena de matices y colores intensos soy, probablemente, el más aburrido y opaco de todos, pienso y siento como todas las demás personas ¿sabes? – sus ojos se humedecieron, y él lo notó a pesar de las gotas de lluvia que mojaban su rostro. – Y no soy una discapacitada. Puedo manejar mi vida. Quizás no mejor que otros, porque no soy nada extraordinaria, pero puedo manejarla relativamente bien. Y sé lo que hago. Y no es que quiera hacerme la mártir, como dice Lily. No es que me encante sacrificarme por otros. Simplemente hago lo que siento que debo hacer, y no me lo cuestiono. Y quiero que respetes eso. Quisiera en verdad que lo respetaras y fueras mi amigo, no un guardaespaldas o cuidador, como mis primos y primas. Lo que quiero de ti es tu amistad y comprensión. Solo eso.

Lucy se detuvo y tomó aire, como si se hubiese quedado sin él por la explosión de sinceridad que había tenido. Alexander la observó en silencio durante algunos segundos, luego, sonrió. Asintió ligeramente.

- Está bien Lucy.- le dijo. – Trataré de respetarlo.- su expresión volvió a ser seria. – Pero tienes que entender que me resulta difícil no intervenir si veo que te están haciendo daño, ¿comprendes?

Lucy lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo es que hemos llegado a ser amigos tan pronto?- le preguntó.

Alexander guardó silencio. No lo había pensado. En realidad, hasta ese momento no se había planteado que la situación que tenía con Lucy podía llamársele amistad. Al principio había estado pendiente de ella porque Scorpius se lo había pedido, pero tras hablar con ella y compartir tiempo juntos, había nacido de él estar preocupado porque otros no la molestaran. El pedido de Scorpius no había sido para él una carga en lo absoluto. Encontraba los ratos que pasaba con Lucy como momentos apacibles e íntimos. No le disgustaba hablar con ella, y en verdad, para el poco tiempo que llevaban dirigiéndose la palabra (cuatro días), se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo a su lado como para hablarle del mismo modo que le hablaba a Megara. Al darse cuenta de ello no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Qué otra cosa si no amistad podría llamársele a esa extraña conexión que tenía con Lucy?

Alexander notó que Lucy había empezado a temblar. Solo en ese momento sintió el frío también calando sus huesos. La lluvia estaba helada.

- Hay que regresar, o nos enfermaremos.- le dijo.

Pero cuando los dos se voltearon vieron, a lo lejos, la gran puerta de entrada al colegio cerrada. Notaron que ya había anochecido, y no sabían con exactitud hacía cuánto. Seguramente ya había dado el toque de queda para el exterior. Si alguien descubría que estaban afuera, probablemente acabarían sancionados.

Alexander maldijo por lo bajo. Lucy lo tomó de la mano y lo haló hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. El castaño puso resistencia.

- ¿Allí?- le preguntó, en un tono muy slytheriano.

- Sí, allí.- dijo Lucy, seria. – Es la única salida, si no quieres morir congelado y resfriado a la vez.

Alexander tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que la hufflepuff tenía razón. No le agradaba la idea de entrar a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero no veía otra opción posible. Definitivamente, tocar salvajemente la puerta para que Filch les abriera y luego los acusara con los jefes de casa no era una alternativa tentadora.

"A casa del gigante, entonces", se dijo Alexander, y se dejó llevar por Lucy.

Primero tocaron la puerta con fuerza, pero nadie respondió. Después de unos minutos en los que ambos creían estar a punto de morir, Lucy se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

- ¡Cierto!- exclamó. - ¡Hoy es viernes! ¡Hagrid parte los fines de semana a cuidar de su hermano!

- ¿Qué!- soltó Alexander. Ya se había hecho a la idea de entrar a la cabaña y calentarse.

- No te preocupes.- dijo Lucy. – Eso es algo bueno.

La pelinaranja empujó la puerta y ésta se abrió con facilidad. Los dos entraron rápidamente y la cerraron. Adentro, todo era mucho más cálido. Los dos frotaron sus manos una contra otra, dándose calor.

Alexander observó el lugar con interés. La cabaña era pequeña y rústica, algo desordenada y de un olor extraño, pero inusualmente acogedora. Los tapices de los muebles estaban despedazados, seguramente por el enorme perro que dormía pesadamente sobre una de las alfombras. En general, el lugar no le desagradó tanto, teniendo en cuenta que estaba acostumbrado a otra clase de entorno mucho más sofisticado.

- Encenderé la chimenea.- dijo Lucy, sacando su varita y dirigiéndose a hacia la pequeña chimenea de Hagrid.

- ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta mañana?- preguntó Alexander, pasando una mano por una estantería y encontrando polvo en ésta.

- A menos que quieras que Filch te atrape, yo diría que sí.- dijo Lucy tras encender el fuego. Lo miró con severidad. – Y no critiques el hogar de Hagrid, o te la verás conmigo.

Alexander levantó las manos en el aire, sonriendo.

- Jamás haría tal cosa.- le dijo.

Lucy apretó su trenza haciendo que un chorro de agua cayera al suelo de madera.

- Es acogedora, ¿no lo crees?- dijo la pelinaranja, observando el lugar con afecto.

- Lo es.- afirmó Alexander. - ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

- A veces.- dijo Lucy, sacándose los zapatos y las medias, que también estaban empapadas. – Cuando quiero hablar con Hagrid. Es muy reconfortante.

Alexander la imitó y se sacó sus zapatos y medias también. Los dos las tendieron junto al fuego después de exprimirlas. Entonces, luego de colgar la última media, el Slytherin se detuvo en seco. Lucy había empezado a desabotonarse la blusa con una naturalidad impactante. Era como si él, en definitiva, no estuviera allí.

- Lucy.- la llamó el castaño con la voz algo ronca y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse. - ¿Qué haces?

La pelinaranja iba por la mitad de los botones. Sin detenerse, lo miró.

- Pues….me saco la blusa.- le dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Y deberías hacerlo tú también, si no quieres enfermarte.

Alexander tragó saliva y desvió la mirada cuando el hombro desnudo de Lucy, tan solo cubierto por la tira del sujetador, emergió a la vista.

- Lucy…- dijo el slytherin, nervioso. – No creo que sea una buena idea que hagas eso.

Lucy lo miró perpleja por unos segundos, y luego, estalló en una risa inocente y genuina. Alexander la miró a los ojos, confundido. No veía qué podía tener de cómico nada de lo que había dicho.

- Por favor, Alex.- dijo Lucy, sonriendo. – Si lo dices por mí, en verdad no me importa. No es como si te gustaran las mujeres o algo así.

Y con esto, Lucy se quitó la blusa. Alexander giró inmediatamente y clavó los ojos en una de las ventanas. Sus mejillas y, para ser exactos, todo su cuerpo estaba acalorado.

"Maldita sea", pensó. No quería voltear. Lucy hacía aquello porque creía que él no la vería como un hombre a una mujer. Se quitaba la blusa tal y como seguramente se la quitaba frente a sus compañeras de cuarto, sin pudor, con ingenuidad y confianza. Alexander sentía que si la miraba estaría traicionando esa confianza que ella había depositado en él; sentía que si la miraba, estaría incurriendo en un acto bajo y vil. Estaría aprovechándose de la mentira que no había desmentido y por lo tanto, de Lucy.

Sintió a la hufflepuff acercársele e instintivamente retrocedió, aún evitando mirarla. Lucy se detuvo a su lado, a penas a unos centímetros. Frunció el ceño.

- Alex, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.- le dijo. – Tengo muchos primos varones, los he visto a todos sin camisa. No es nada importante.

Alexander sintió las manos de la hufflepuff tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y forzándolo a voltear hasta quedar frente a ella. El castaño no pudo evitar mirar más.

Perdió todo el aliento.

La piel blanca de Lucy era iluminada tan solo por la luz tenue de la chimenea y se veía tersa, húmeda, irreal. Sus hombros eran delicados y estilizados, y sus clavículas, ligeramente marcadas, le daban un aspecto aristocrático que hasta entonces no había notado en ella. Alexander se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente. El sujetador de la hufflepuff era blanco y también estaba mojado, de modo que unos pezones color ámbar aparecían claramente a través de la fábrica. Sus senos eran redondos, erectos, del tamaño ideal; no demasiado grandes, ni tampoco demasiado pequeños. Al bajar, su abdomen se mostraba como el de una chica que no hacía ejercicio, pero que tampoco lo necesitaba en lo absoluto. Las curvas de su cintura eran deliciosas y llevaban a sus caderas vestidas como en una obra de arte. Lucy tenía el cuerpo de una diosa, pensó Alexander. Sin darse cuenta, durante aquel tiempo de estupefacción ante la belleza del torso semidesnudo de Lucy, la pelinaranja había estado desabotonándole la camisa maternalmente y ahora ésta estaba abierta. Ella la empujó hacia atrás, quitándosela, y sus senos rozaron ligeramente el pecho algo bronceado y atlético del slytherin. Alexander cerró los ojos, y cuando la sintió alejarse para colgar la camisa cerca de la chimenea aprovechó para sentarse sobre una alfombra y así ocultar la erección que empezaba a hacerse evidente en sus pantalones.

- La falda y el pantalón nos los quedaremos. – sentenció Lucy. – Puedo con torsos desnudos pero más allá sería muy extraño, ¿no crees?

Alexander asintió. Definitivamente sería extraño. Quiso decir algo pero su lengua no atinó a moverse, ni su cerebro a pensar en algo digno de decirse. Respiró hondo. Lucy empezó a deshacer su trenza. Con parsimonia caminó hacia la chimenea y se sentó frente a él en la alfombra.

- Auch…- soltó ella, tomándose el tobillo y parte de la pantorrilla.

- ¿Te duele?- le preguntó el slytherin.

- Un poco.- admitió.

Alexander se acercó un poco.

- Estira tu pierna.- le ordenó. – Te daré un masaje.

Lucy lo miró deleitada con la idea.

- ¿Sabes dar masajes?- le preguntó.

- Soy un experto.- dijo Alexander, sonriendo.

Lucy le sonrió infantilmente y le entregó su pierna con plena confianza. Alexander colocó sus manos sobre ésta: la piel de la hufflepuff estaba suave, húmeda y tibia. Con atención inusitada, deslizó sus dedos por la pantorrilla de Lucy hasta su pie. Era curioso, pues había estado con muchas chicas, pero era la primera vez que prestaba atención a las formas de un par de piernas femeninas. No es que no se fijara en ellas, era un hombre; pero era la primera vez que en verdad veía las piernas de una mujer, no solo desde el deseo sexual, sino desde uno netamente estético. Su erección de hacía unos segundos había cedido y ahora podía observar la belleza del cuerpo semidesnudo de Lucy con la mente despejada. ¿Era así como veía Klimt a las mujeres que pintaba? No desde su deseo masculino, sino desde la esencia misma, la belleza pura, impoluta, que había en un cuerpo femenino. ¿Era eso lo que inspiraba a los poetas y artistas? Lucy cerró los ojos disfrutando del masaje y sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar un suspiro. Esa sublimidad en la belleza de un cuerpo…¿Por qué nunca había notado aquello cuando tenía relaciones con una chica? "Porque me he dejado llevar únicamente por mis deseos", se respondió a sí mismo. Pero ahora que se había visto obligado a ver un cuerpo femenino sin lascivia ni lujuria, podía ver las formas perfectas, casi artísticas en el cuerpo de Lucy. Sintió algo cálido y conmovedor en el interior de su pecho.

- En verdad eres un experto.- dijo Lucy, aún con los ojos cerrados. – Lo haces muy bien.

Alexander sonrió levemente. Era la primera vez que le decían eso sin que tuviera ninguna connotación sexual.

- Danae.- dijo él, mientras continuaba masajeando lenta y firmemente la pierna de la pelinaranja.

Lucy abrió los ojos, casi somnolientos por el placer que experimentada ante el masaje del slytherin.

- ¿Danae?- repitió ella, desorientada.

- La pintura de Kilmt, "Danae".- dijo Alexander. – Eres tú.

Lucy sonrió y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra.

- Ojalá fuera tan hermosa como ella.- deseó en voz alta. – Así podría vivir en un cuadro de Klimt por siempre.

Alexander sonrió y siguió masajeando, sintiendo cómo los músculos de la pierna de Lucy se relajaban.

- Alex.- dijo ella, de repente, en un tono meditativo. – Creo que nunca había tenido un amigo antes de ti.

Alexander clavó sus ojos verdes en Lucy. Ella continuó:

- A mi lado siempre había estado solo mi familia y Ben.- dijo la pelinaranja. – Ben no era mi amigo, sino mi novio; y mi familia era lo que era, mi sangre.

Lucy se sentó y su cabello largo, ondulado y naranja cayó espeso sobre sus hombros. Mirando al slytherin a los ojos, le dijo:

- Me alegra tenerte ahora.

Alexander sintió una extraña calidez en su interior, algo inexpresable que se extendía desde el centro de su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo. Sonrió.

Afuera, la lluvia caía con la misma intensidad con la que había empezado.

**11.-**

**La tercera prueba**

En Avalon no llovía y a pesar de que el sol ya se había puesto, el calor de la isla continuaba intacto.

Rose abrió los ojos bruscamente, despertando del sueño con un sabor amargo en los labios y el corazón latiéndole a mil. Se sentó inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor. La negrura nocturna era absoluta, pero la luna iluminaba todo lo necesario. A su lado vio a Scorpius, todavía dormido.

"Por Merlín", pensó ella, "!La prueba!"

Rose zarandeó a Scorpius, despertándolo, y se puso de pie. Ya había anochecido. La bestia debía estar deambulando por la selva y ellos estaban perdiendo el tiempo allí, quietos, sin mover un solo dedo para buscarla.

Scorpius se incorporó también y se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano. No parecía encontrarse bien.

- ¿Estás…?- comenzó ella, pero el slytherin la interrumpió.

- No.- le respondió con una dureza inesperada. – No estoy bien.

Rose lo miró preocupada. Tal vez aún estaba afectado por lo que habían vivido durante el sueño. Las emociones de Merlín debían ser pesadas dadas las circunstancias, y Scorpius era quien debía cargar con ellas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que había algo más; y ese algo tenía que ver con ella.

- Scorpius…- dijo ella en un tono suave. - ¿Sigues disgustado por la discusión que tuvimos sobre Morgana?

Scorpius no la miró. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el vacío, confusos y llenos de frustración e incomprensión.

- Morgana mató una parte de Merlín.- le dijo. – Y él la sigue amando….No puedo entenderlo.

Rose lo miró aturdida y sorprendida a la vez. Scorpius parecía indignado y lleno de frustración. ¿Sería posible que él supiera los exactos sentimientos de Merlín? Entonces, ¿en verdad seguía amando a Morgana a pesar de lo que había hecho?

- Merlín…¿aún la ama?- preguntó Rose, incrédula.

Scorpius soltó una risa seca.

- Pude sentirlo todo y fue como si pudiera interpretar el interior de Merlín con la facilidad con la que leo un libro.- dijo el slytherin. – Soltó el cuello de Morgana porque se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No podía matarla. Sigue amándola igual que la primera vez.

Rose contuvo el aliento. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Existía, en verdad, un amor así, indestructible, que lo soportaba todo y lo sobrevivía todo?

Rose tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya intentó matarla antes.- dijo la pelirroja. – No entiendo por qué ahora dices que no puede.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos.

- No estás hablando de la farsa del envenenamiento, ¿verdad?- le soltó, intolerante. – Porque creo que es obvio que le dio el veneno a Morgause sabiendo que ella buscaría el antídoto que salvaría a Morgana. Por eso no vertió toda la botella en el agua de la cantimplora. Si en verdad hubiese querido matarla, se habría asegurado de que así fuera.

Rose lo miró con incomprensión.

- Hablas de Merlín como si fuera perfecto, y no lo es.- dijo la pelirroja. – Estás indignado porque él quiere a Morgana, alguien a quien desprecias, pero ella es el resultado de los errores de todos en Camelot: de los de Uther, de los de Arturo, de los de Gaius y de los de Merlín; especialmente los de él.

Scorpius miró a Rose como si ella le hubiese arrojado una piedra.

- No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio.- dijo el slytherin. - ¿Qué haces en esta competencia, ah?- caminó hacia ella desafiante. - ¿Qué haces aquí si no crees en Merlín?

- ¡Yo sí creo en Merlín!- exclamó ella, ofendida. – Creo en él y en todo lo que hizo. Creo que es un mago valiente que tuvo que luchar contra muchas cosas y renunciar a su propia vida para salvaguardar un futuro que ni siquiera iba a vivir.- Rose empezó a acalorarse. – Pero que crea en él no significa que lo coloque en un pedestal como tú y sea ciega a su humanidad. Estamos viendo con nuestros propios ojos lo que verdaderamente sucedió, y la historia va más allá de dividirse solo en héroes y villanos. Merlín cometió errores con Morgana, y contribuyó a hacerla lo que es ahora.

- ¡Merlín hizo lo que tenía que hacer!- soltó el rubio. – Su único error, y lo único que no logro entender de él, son sus sentimientos hacia Morgana. Ella permitió que Iselda muriera y dio la orden para que asesinaran a Gaius. Si Merlín la hubiera matado cuando debió haberlo hecho, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Rose miró a Scorpius anonadada. Estuvo boquiabierta durante algunos segundos, luego cerró los labios y adquirió una expresión de decepción.

- No puedo creer que pienses eso.- le dijo. – Tu conociste a la Morgana del inicio…era generosa e inocente…tan inocente e ingenua que tenía miedo de sí misma. Si Merlín la hubiese matado, no sería el Merlín que tanto admiras: sería un asesino.

- Tienes razón, Merlín no es un asesino.- dijo el rubio. – Tu Morgana sí.

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron.

- Tú no sabes todo lo que sufrió y sufre Morgana.- le dijo. – Ella es el huracán que crearon Uther, Gaius y Merlín. Los tres juntos renegaron de ella y la hundieron, en lugar de darle la mano y salvarla. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas si alguien hubiese hecho algo por ella en el momento oportuno. No como Uther, que la negó como hija y la hizo crecer en temor por su naturaleza, o Gaius, que decía que su problema era psicológico y la medicaba como una loca, o Merlín, que jamás la ayudó a entender su magia y además optó por envenenarla y entregarla a Morgause como un paquete pesado con el que ya no quería seguir cargando.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, respirando hondo. Había empezado a recuperar el control de sus emociones. Al despertar del sueño, su interior aún permaneció conectado con las sensaciones vividas en el pasado. Solo ahora empezaba a conectarse con el presente.

- El dragón tuvo razón desde el principio.- dijo el slytherin con firmeza. – Morgana es peligrosa. Los dos lo hemos visto. Hemos visto cómo lentamente se convierte en un arma que empieza a amenazar todo lo que Merlín está destinado a proteger.

Rose frunció el ceño y de devolvió una mirada de profundo desacuerdo.

- Morgana no es un arma. – le dijo con suavidad, como si la voz se le hubiese agotado. - Es una persona.

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el ruido nocturno de la selva desapareció de forma abrupta. El silencio congeló a Rose y a Scorpius, quienes se miraron directamente a los ojos y no se atrevieron a mover un solo músculo.

No cabía duda: la bestia debía estar cerca.

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había pensado nuevamente en la prueba con la seriedad que se merecía. El sueño del pasado los había hecho casi olvidar lo que acontecía en el presente. Pero ahora que estaban allí, quietos como dos estatuas, respirando lo más silenciosamente posible y sintiendo el peligro rondándolos, recordaron el verdadero motivo por el que estaban allí: ganar la tercera prueba.

El corazón del slytherin y la gryffindoriana latían de forma salvaje dentro de sus pechos. Sabían que debían ganar, dar todo de sí para domar a la bestia. Esa era la consigna. Pero se enfrentaban a un problema básico y complejo a la vez: no tenían la menor idea de a qué clase de bestia se enfrentarían. El desconocimiento de su enemigo era, precisamente, lo más turbador de la prueba. Estaban en un sector que les era ajeno y ni siquiera podían crear un plan de cómo batirse a duelo con aquella criatura porque no sabían qué era. En cambio, aquella bestia debía conocer cada rincón de aquella selva, y sin duda, debía ya haber sentido sus presencias invadiendo su espacio. Estaban en una posición de evidente desventaja.

Scorpius movió lentamente su dedo índice y lo depositó sobre sus labios, indicándole a Rose que guardara silencio. Con lentitud, fue extrayendo la varita del bolsillo de su jean. Rose lo imitó, empuñando su varita desde el bolsillo de su falda y sacándola. Los dos estaba frente a frente. Rose observaba el bosque atrás de Scorpius, y Scorpius el bosque atrás de Rose. Juntos, tenían una visión de 180 grados del lugar. Estaban listos para reaccionar ante un ataque desde cualquier sitio.

El problema fue que el primer ataque vino del cielo.

Un rugido ensordecedor los hizo levantar la mirada y, tras ver una mancha negra de dimensiones extraordinarias cubriendo el cielo y volando directo hacia sus cabezas, los dos se lanzaron al suelo. Escucharon cómo varios árboles caían, atropellados por la bestia que los había sobrevolado. Rose rodó por la tierra, esquivando troncos que caían a su alrededor. Scorpius se arrastraba también. ¿Qué clase de animal tan grande podía vivir en una selva como aquella? No tenía lógica. No podía siquiera moverse con facilidad.

"Eso será una ventaja para nosotros", pensaron Rose y Scorpius.

Cuando los troncos dejaron de caer, los dos competidores se pusieron de pie y contuvieron el aliento.

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Frente a ellos estaba un rabioso dragón de escamas negras y rugosas, cresta de puntas a lo largo de su lomo y una cola en punta de flecha que se movía como un látigo por la tierra. Sus ojos eran de un color púrpura oscuro. Debía medir unos ocho metros.

- Imposible…-soltó Scorpius. Si esa era la tercera prueba, era entonces una prueba suicida. ¿Domar un dragón? ¿Cómo diablos lo conseguirían? Era incluso más probable que pudieran herirlo, hasta matarlo; pero ¿domarlo? ¿A ese gigante?

Rose se humedeció los labios, estupefacta ante la grandeza del animal.

- Scorpius…- murmuró, respirando agitadamente. – Esto tiene que ser una broma….

- Me temo que no lo es, Rose.- dijo Scorpius, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la bestia que los miraba mientras espeso humo salía de sus ardientes fosas nasales.

- ¿Qué clase de dragón es?- preguntó Rose, atemorizada, también sin despegar sus ojos de su enemigo.

Scorpius lo examinó rápidamente por segunda vez. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Es un Hébrido negro.- dijo, en un tono de completa admiración. – De lo más peligrosos dragones que existen.

- Un Hébrido negro.- repitió Rose. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. No era buena reconociendo criaturas mágicas, odiaba la materia de Hagrid, pero sabía muy bien qué clase de bestia era un Hébrido negro. – Son carnívoros, ¿sabes?

Scorpius continuaba observando al dragón con inusitado interés y excitación. Rose podía sentir el entusiasmo del slytherin. Él disfrutaba el nuevo reto. Su competitividad había despertado, pero no contra ella: toda su atención estaba fija en el Hébrido negro. El dragón era su verdadero oponente. Casi había olvidado que Rose estaba allí.

Rose se sintió ligeramente ofendida por ello. Era como si Scorpius no considerara una posibilidad que ella pudiera ser quien acabara domando al dragón. Lo cierto era que ni ella mismo lo creía: no tenía idea de cómo empezar, y la bestia le ponía los pelos de punta. No le gustaban las criaturas salvajes ni peligrosas. Empezó a sentirse insegura y temerosa.

"No, no puedo permitir que mis nervios e inseguridades puedan conmigo", pensó, cerrando los puños. "He pasado por mucho estos tres días….esto no puede detenerme"

Trató de pensar: ¿había leído alguna vez sobre cómo domar un dragón? No, en realidad no. Tampoco sabía de magos o brujas que hubiesen podido hacerlo. Por supuesto que era posible, pues su tío Bill le había contado historias deslumbradoras sobre un par de dragones que logró domar. Sin embargo, esos eran casos excepcionales. Lo normal era que los humanos y los dragones mantuvieran una distancia sana entre ellos. Y si uno de los dos rompía el pacto, lo usual era que fuera el dragón el que tuviera todas las de ganar.

Rose hizo memoria. Hagrid tenía que haber hablado de aquello alguna vez. No, nunca había mencionado nada sobre dragones. Era extraño, pero no lo había hecho. Solo superficialmente.

"Pero tiene que haber dicho algo sobre domar animales salvajes", pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tanto ella como Scorpius retrocedieron cuando el dragón rugió y dio un pequeño salto que hizo temblar la tierra. Su cola era como una enorme serpiente zigzagueando en el aire.

Rose trató de concentrarse. Un animal estaba domado cuando permitía que alguien se subiera a su lomo. Era la único que sabía de las criaturas en general. Con el dragón no debía ser diferente. "Tiene que ser eso", se dijo la pelirroja, "debo lograr que me permita subir a su lomo".

Scorpius, por su parte, había llegado a la misma conclusión. El problema estaba en que aquel era un dragón grande y agresivo. No se dejaría montar, a menos que él le demostrase que era más poderoso que él. Los dragones solo rendían respeto a quienes consideraban sus superiores.

Debía demostrarle quién tenía las riendas de la situación.

Scorpius avanzó lenta pero firmamente hacia la bestia. El dragón agitó su cola y la dirigió ferozmente hacia el slytherin.

- ¡Expeliarmus!- soltó él, y la cola fue empujada hacia atrás, pero ésta regresó como un péndulo con más fuerza que nunca. Scorpius tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para esquivarla.

Rose asió su varita y apuntó a la bestia que se dirigía amenazantemente hacia el rubio.

- ¡Confundus!

El hechizo cayó sobre el dragón, pero no pareció surtir gran efecto. Se desorientó durante dos segundos, y luego volvió su rabiosa mirada hacia la pelirroja. Entonces Rose recordó lo que los de la Orden le habían dicho antes, que la magia con varitas no serviría de nada para domar a aquella bestia: podrían herirla, atarla, inmovilizarla….pero no lograrían domarla con ella. Para conseguir lo que querían, debían usar su magia natural. Para eso habían sido los tres días de intenso y doloroso entrenamiento.

El dragón rugió y lanzó una columna de fuego hacia Rose. La gryffindoriana gritó y corrió, esquivándola, pero ésta se extendió por el lugar, creando un camino de fuego que empezó a distenderse por la selva. Aquel no era fuego mágico, era fuego normal. Si la tocaba, la quemaría. El temor inhundó a Rose y la hizo marearse. El dragón estiró sus enormes alas y agitó su larga, pesada y violenta cola en el aire, dispuesto a clavar su punta filada sobre el cuerpo de Rose.

- ¡No!- gritó Scorpius lanzándose sobre la cola del dragón.

La bestia enfureció.

El dragón levantó su cola y la agitó con fuerza hasta desprender al rubio de ésta. Scorpius fue lanzado contra un tronco y luego cayó a la tierra.

- ¡Scorpius!- gritó Rose.

El dragón se dirigió hacia ella.

"Sí, vamos, persígueme", pensó Rose, mientras empezaba a correr. Quería llevar al dragón lo más lejos de Scorpius posible. Al menos así le daría tiempo a recuperarse.

El slytherin tosió sangre y la escupió sobre la tierra. Ignorando el dolor se incorporó y vio al dragón trotando hacia Rose y alcanzándola con facilidad. Su cola danzó velozmente sobre la tierra, levantando polvo, y haciendo tropezar a la gryffindoriana. Rose gritó.

Scorpius plantó con fuerza sus pies en la tierra.

Alrededor de sus pupilas brilló brevemente un destello amarillo.

Rose vio unas raíces salieron como estacas de la tierra y formando una pared entre ella y el dragón. La bestia pareció confundida, pero rápidamente lanzó fuego contra las raíces y éstas ardieron. Las ramas de unos árboles se inclinaron hacia abajo y se enredaron alrededor de las muñecas de Rose. La pelirroja gritó al verse elevada en el aire a una altura considerable y luego lanzada a metros de distancia del dragón. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, se preguntó. Levantó la mirada y vio a Scorpius. El rubio estaba quieto y concentrado, con sus manos orquestrando el movimiento de las raíces y ramas.

"!Por supuesto!", recordó ella, "!Ese es su poder!". Cuando habían estado en clase de Control mágico, él la había hecho caer manipulando algunas ramas y raíces. En ese entonces, lo había hecho torpemente y a duras penas había podido manipular unas cuantas.

Su evolución era notoria.

El dragón volteó hacia él con ferocidad, dándose cuenta de dónde provenían aquellos ataques. Su cola se dirigió como una flecha hacia él, y aunque Scorpius hizo que varias ramas se interpusieran en su camino, la cola del dragón las rompió con una facilidad alarmante. Scorpius optó por saltar y esquivar la punta de la cola que se clavó en el suelo, pero luego, cuando el dragón deslizó su cola por la tierra y luego la elevó contra él, no pudo escapar.

Scorpius fue golpeado brutalmente en la cabeza con todo el peso de la cola de aquella bestia.

- ¡Scorpius!- gritó Rose.

El slytherin cayó al suelo, inconsciente, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por una herida abierta a un lado de su frente.

El dragón elevó su cola y se dispuso a dar el golpe final.

Entonces, un infierno rojo se prendió bajo sus patas.

El dragón rugió, adolorido, y se elevó en el aire, retrocediendo, para luego volver a caer en la tierra, lejos del fulguroso fuego que se había prendido debajo de él. Rose, plantada a unos metros, lo miraba fijamente y con firmeza. El dragón rugió, arañando la tierra con sus patas. Humo espeso brotó de su hocico y nariz.

Rose caminó pausadamente hacia Scorpius, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la bestia. El dragón la observaba, tal vez, más rabioso que antes. Rose no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente al slytherin. Scorpius empezó a abrir los ojos con pesadez. Le dolía la cabeza con una intensidad indescriptible. Le costaba mantener los párpados abiertos por mucho tiempo. Había cometido un error fatal: permitió que el dragón lo hiriera.

"Tengo que levantarme…" pensó. "No puedo dejar a Rose sola…"

El dragón rugió ensordecedoramente y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Luego, lanzó una pared de fuego hacia Rose y Scorpius.

Un destello amarillo brilló alrededor de las pupilas de Rose.

Desde los pies de la gryffindoriana avanzó un muro de fuego rojo, veloz, que chocó contra el del dragón.

Los dos fuegos se encontraron y se elevaron por encima de las copas de los árboles en un remolino de llamas.

Scorpius contuvo la respiración.

Un viento brutal empezó a correr ensalzando el remolino de fuego. Rose dio un paso hacia delante. El fuego rojo creció, tragándose el del dragón. Rose sintió cómo su fuego tenía ganas de devorar lo que estuviera alrededor, y tuvo miedo; miedo de no poder controlarlo, como había pasado otras tantas veces. Era la primera vez que lograba crear tanto fuego, con llamas tan intensas y fuertes, no sabía si podría moldearlo a su antojo.

El dragón rugió y retrocedió, sintiéndose amenazado. Rose sintió la energía convirtiéndose en adrenalina en su interior. Trató de llevar esa energía que corría por todo su cuerpo hacia un centro, canalizándola. El remolino de fuego rojo retrocedió y se encogió, regresando a su punto de origen sin siquiera rozarla.

Cuando el fuego se apagó, Rose se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando y su cuerpo estaba tan cansado como si hubiese corrido kilómetros sin detenerse. Sin embargo, podía mantenerse de pie, y no estaba del todo exhausta. Antes, jamás habría podido crear tan intenso fuego, y si lo hubiese hecho, seguramente habría agotado todas y cada una de sus energías.

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los grandes ojos púrpura del dragón. La bestia estaba quieta, mirando a Rose mientras respiraba con serenidad. La pelirroja sintió un cosquilleo extraño. Podía verse reflejada en los ojos de aquel animal, y de algún modo, sintió que el dragón no planeaba atacarla más. Era difícil de explicar, pues no tenía lógica alguna; Rose solo lo sabía. Tenía la completa seguridad de que se había establecido una tregua de respeto entre ella y la criatura. Algo que había surgido mediante el encuentro cara a cara de sus fuegos. Una conexión.

Scorpius se apoyó en la tierra, sentándose con dificultad. Vio a Rose dar varios pasos hacia el dragón, y éste mantenerse estático, tranquilo, sereno. La pelirroja caminaba lento, pero firmemente hacia la bestia. El dragón no dejaba de mirarla.

- Rose…- la llamó el slytherin, preocupado.

La gryffindoriana pareció no escucharlo. Cuando quedó menos de un metro de distancia entre ella y la criatura, Rose respiró hondo, temblando de pies a cabeza; bastaba un solo movimiento de parte de aquel animal para que acabara con ella. Pocas veces en su vida Rose se había sentido tan vulnerable ante la grandeza del peligro. Ser parte de la Orden significaría muchos momentos como aquel, así que debía acostumbrarse.

Rose estiró su mano derecha, blanca, delicada, hacia la criatura. Ésta se mantuvo quieta y serena, sin hacer ademán de molestia ante la invasión de su espacio. Rose colocó lentamente su mano sobre las escamas del dragón. El dragón rugió inofensivamente.

La sensación le hizo perder el aliento.

Las escamas eran duras como hierro, pero cálidas, y a través de ellas podía sentir la sangre del dragón corriendo por numerosos canales, el sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. También podía sentir el ardor del fuego en su interior. La energía corrió entre ellos como si con aquel contacto se sintieran criaturas semejantes: las dos provenían del fuego y lo manipulaban. Eran especies de esencias gemelas.

El dragón, ante la estupefacción de Scorpius, se inclinó sobre la tierra y extendió sus alas para que Rose pudiera subir por ellas y montarlo. La pelirroja trepó, agarrándose de las escamas del dragón, primero por sus alas, y luego por su cresta hasta que se acomodó entre ellas, sobre el lomo de la bestia. El dragón se incorporó, magnífico, letal, de una belleza oscura, con Rose sobre su lomo.

La pelirroja miró a Scorpius desde la cima de la criatura, triunfante, gloriosa, sintiendo aún el calor y la adrenalina que le producía la conexión de sangre que tenía con el dragón. Scorpius, incrédulo, la miraba con los labios semiabiertos y la mente en blanco, como quien ve algo que va más allá de cualquier tipo de lógica. Creía estar inconsciente, delirando por el golpe: ¿era realmente Rose quien montaba al dragón, y no él? ¿Le había en verdad ganado Rose Weasley?

La tercera prueba había acabado.


	27. En el lomo de la bestia

_Hola queridas y queridos lectores! no tengo mucho tiempo, es tarde y estoy muerta, sólo quiero desearles FELICES FIESTAS! que tengan un excelente año nuevo! Este es mi regalo de fin de año para ustedes...no hay tanto desarrollo de parejas secundarias como en otros capítulos, pero es que en el tiempo que se desarrolla este capítulo no me daba para avanzar demasiado con ellas. Prometo que en el próximo habrá de todas las parejas avances!_

****_Bueno, a parte de este capítulo hay más regalos: entren al blog del fic, www . rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com , encontrarán dos videos sobre Lucy y Alexander y además muchos fanarts hechos por lectoras! (si me faltó subir alguno, háganmelo notar y lo subiré de inmediato, creo que sí los recogí todos)_

_En fin, feliz año, espero que les guste este capítulo:_

**Capítulo XXVI**

**En el lomo de la bestia**

**1.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sintió contra las yemas de sus dedos un líquido espeso. Era sangre, estaba seguro. El golpe del dragón había sido brutal, tenía suerte de estar vivo. Se sentía mareado y confuso; la visión empezaba a distorsionársele. Tenía sus ojos grises clavados en Rose, quien permanecía sobre el lomo del dragón, con el cabello rojo como sangre iluminado por la luz de la luna. ¿Era real lo que estaba viendo, o tras el golpe había quedado inconsciente y estaba imaginándolo todo?

No, aquello era real.

Rose había domado al dragón.

Rose, pequeña, tímida, frágil, había logrado domesticar a un mortal Hébrido Negro. Era ella y no él quien lo había conseguido. Era ella quien estaba elevada a metros de altura en el lomo de la bestia.

Un sabor amargo se esparció en el interior de su boca.

Era el desagradable sabor de la derrota.

-Scorpius…¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rose, casi gritando desde la distancia.

Scorpius había notado el tinte de preocupación en el tono de la gryffindoriana. Era como si no hubiese caído en cuenta de que había ganado la prueba. Podía sentirla; Rose parecía mucho más concentrada en verificar que él estuviera bien y en ningún momento experimentó satisfacción alguna. Era evidente que la pelirroja aún no había caído en cuenta de lo que había logrado hacer.

El slytherin no respondió.

Una pequeña brisa trajo consigo a Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban, quienes aparecieron tomados de la mano a pocos metros de ellos. El dragón se sobresaltó y agitó furioso sus alas. Un rugido seco emergió de su garganta. Rose se asió del lomo de la bestia, intentando no caer. A aquella distancia, bien podría hacerse mucho daño.

-¡Contrólalo!- gritó Rizieri a Rose, enérgico. - ¡Ahora te obedece a ti!

Rose sintió su corazón bombeando dentro de su pecho a un ritmo acelerado y antinatural. ¿Cómo podría controlarlo, si ni siquiera sabía bien cómo había logrado domarlo? La pelirroja clavó sus manos en las escamas del dragón, aferrándose a él mientras el animal daba tumbos, rabioso por la presencia de nuevos intrusos. Rose gritó cuando estuvo a punto de caer, pero apretó sus muslos y se abrazó completamente al animal, alcanzando el inicio del grueso cuello del dragón. Cerró los ojos y susurró:

-Son amigos, tranquilo…- le dijo. - …tranquilo.

Scorpius notó que la bestia reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Rose, pero no parecía entenderla. Entonces, pudo sentir cómo la gryffindoriana intentaba sosegarse. Cuando lo hizo, la bestia empezó a imitarla.

Era como si Rose y el dragón tuvieran una conexión íntima.

Era como si fueran un mismo ser.

-Shhhh…- susurró Rose, aún con los ojos cerrados, abrazando a la bestia.

El dragón se quedó quieto por unos segundos y luego, lentamente, empezó a replegar sus alas y a inclinarse contra la tierra en un acto de sumisión total.

"Lo está haciendo para que ella baje" pensó Scorpius, incrédulo. Jamás había visto a una criatura tan feroz, tan agresiva, teniendo consideraciones por nadie que no fuera sí misma. Era inaudito.

Rose abrió los ojos y se volvió a sentar en el lomo. Sus manos acariciaron las escamas del dragón mientras se incorporaba. Bajó resbalándose con cautela por el enorme cuerpo de la criatura. En cuestión de pocos segundos estuvo otra vez sobre la tierra.

Earlena caminó hacia Scorpius y tras observarlo brevemente se volteó hacia Ásban y Rizieri.

-Está herido.- les dijo. – Pero no es nada grave.

Scorpius no escuchó nada más. La cabeza le pesaba. Sintió la mano de Earlena enlazándose con la suya.

Y luego, el bosque quedó atrás.

**Yo, Rojo**

-Scorpius…¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, con el alma en los labios.

Había visto cómo la cola del dragón había impactado contra la cabeza del slytherin. Verlo consciente era una buena señal, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir un vacío en la boca de su estómago y una angustia apremiante. La sola perspectiva de que algo grave pudiera haberle pasado a Scorpius era suficiente como para acabar con toda su tranquilidad. Tragó saliva. Abajo, el rubio se movía pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

No le respondía.

Estuvo a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban aparecieron a unos pocos metros. Verlos fue como hallar un oasis en el desierto. "Ellos cuidarán de Scorpius", pensó, relajándose.

Entonces, el dragón agitó sus alas y soltó un rugido.

Rose había olvidado que estaba sobre el lomo de una criatura irascible y violenta. Se aferró fuertemente a las escamas del dragón mientras éste se agitaba. Su corazón empezó a latir como un tambor, de forma incontrolable.

-¡Contrólalo!- gritó Rizieri, enérgico. - ¡Ahora te obedece a ti!

Rose soltó un pequeño grito cuando en un movimiento brusco, estuvo a punto de caer. Se abrazó fuertemente al animal y cerró los ojos.

-Son amigos, tranquilo…- le dijo. - …tranquilo.

Dentro de ella podía sentir el calor y la violencia de la bestia como si estuviese en el interior de ésta. Allí, abrazada al dragón, volvió a sentir la respiración y la tibieza de la sangre de la criatura. Escuchó claramente los latidos del corazón del dragón. Sin quererlo, se sintió conmovida. Su propio corazón empezó a tranquilizarse y la bestia la imitó, como si su conexión los hiciera ser una misma cosa.

-Shhh….- le susurró, acariciando la piel dura de dragón.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento de ternura y protección que sentía hacia aquel animal? No se trataba de Ulises, su gato, ni de una mascota: era una bestia, un espécimen letal, destructor, agresivo. ¿Cómo podía entonces inspirarle tanto respeto, tanta calidez, una criatura cuya naturaleza tendía a la violencia? El dragón también sentía lo mismo hacia ella, lo sabía. Era sencillamente inexplicable.

Rose sintió cómo el dragón se inclinaba en el suelo, permitiéndole bajar. Se incorporó y abrió los ojos como saliendo de un ensueño. Tenía los vellos de los brazos erizados por la extraña conexión que sentía en forma de estremecimiento recorriéndola por dentro. Bajó de la criatura sin mayor dificultad. Las miradas se Rizieri y Ásban estaban fijas en ella, y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. El primero la miraba con escepticismo, como si no pudiera creer que fuera ella y no Scorpius quien hubiera domado al dragón, mientras que el segundo la observaba de una forma indescifrable. Si bien a Rose le molestaba que Ásban siempre evitara mirarla, ahora hubiera preferido que no tuviera sus ojos clavados en ella. Le transmitía una sensación de aversión y rechazo alarmantes. No pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal.

Earlena caminó hacia Scorpius. Rizieri se acarició la barbilla.

-Así que domaste al Hébrido Negro.- dijo él, con sus ojos oscuros y grandes fijos en Rose. – Inesperado. Quién lo diría. Parecías bastante…

-¿Incapaz?- dijo Rose, pero se arrepintió al instante. Había permitido que se le escapara lo que pensaba en voz alta. En la cena, antes de que Gothias muriera, había tenido que tolerar el favoritismo hacia Scorpius por parte de la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden, quienes parecían encontrarla insignificante al lado del slytherin. Como todos.

Rizieri sonrió.

-Nunca creí que fueras incapaz, pequeña.- dijo el mago. – Si lo fueras, no estarías aquí. Es solo que pensé que este no sería tu tipo de prueba.

Rose miró a Rizieri a los ojos.

-Por supuesto…- murmuró la pelirroja. – ¿Y cuál es mi tipo de prueba?

Rizieri soltó una risa corta y levantó una ceja.

-Tranquila, no es eso lo que quise decir.

La voz de Earlena interrumpió la discusión.

-Está herido.- les dijo, justo al lado de Scorpius. – Pero no es nada grave.

Los dos deben someterse a una revisión. Los medimagos ya están en la casa Annubin.- dijo Ásban. – Será mejor que te adelantes con Scorpius.

Earlena asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- les dijo. – Lo llevaré. No tarden demasiado. Estos chicos necesitan descansar.

La bruja tomó a Scorpius por la muñeca y en cuestión de segundos desapareció con él.

El sonido de la respiración pausada del dragón era lo único que interrumpía el silencio.

-Bien, al grano.- dijo Rizieri, suspirando y enlazando las manos. – Ganaste la tercera prueba, domaste al dragón. Creo que debes saber que de ahora en adelante, la bestia es tuya.

Los ojos azules de Rose brillaron, entre incrédulos y estupefactos.

-¿Perdón…?- soltó, confundida.

Rizieri sonrió, mirando al dragón.

-Son pocos los magos que pueden domar a un dragón. Una cosa es manejarlos, otra muy distinta establecer el vínculo de lealtad con uno de ellos. Este dragón era salvaje, ahora tiene dueña. Te obedecerá y te será fiel hasta la muerte. La conexión que los une es indestructible. Es para siempre.

Rose titubeó, aturdida.

-Pero…yo….¿cómo es que…?- se detuvo y guardó silencio por unos brevísimos segundos. - ¿Mío?

Rizieri asintió.

-Puedes ponerle un nombre, si quieres.- le dijo. – Te recomiendo que te tomes tu tiempo. El nombre que le pongas formará parte del vínculo que han establecido. El dragón permanecerá en Avalon hasta que te gradúes y puedas disponer de él. Así que tienes tiempo para pensar en cómo llamarlo.

Rose se volteó y clavó sus ojos azules en el dragón que apaciblemente la observaba, como esperando a que ella diera cualquier orden para dejar a un lado la quietud. La pelirroja estaba segura de que bastaría un pestañeo de permiso de su parte para que la bestia arremetiera contra Rizieri y Ásban. Podía ver en sus grandes ojos oscuros las ansias de violencia; pero no era una violencia malvada, sino natural. Provenía, pura, del interior de la bestia. Era una manifestación de su poder, de su naturaleza. Nada tenía que ver con el bien o el mal.

Rose sintió el peso y la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro. Sobresaltada miró hacia su derecha y vio a Rizieri.

-Esta prueba es sin duda la más difícil que les ha tocado hasta ahora.- dijo el mago. - Para domar a un dragón, para establecer un vínculo con él, es necesario demostrar que eres su igual, incluso superior. Por ello era preciso que aprendieran a despertar y manejar su magia interior. La varita no les serviría aquí. Para domarlo debiste demostrarle que estabas segura de lo que hacías, segura de tu magia.

Rose titubeó y pestañeó varias veces, reflexionando. ¿Le había demostrado seguridad y conocimiento de su propia magia? ¡Pero si ella recién estaba aprendiendo a superar sus miedos! ¿Cómo era que Scorpius, mucho más seguro, no lo había conseguido? ¿Tendría que ver con el fuego? Rose meditó: tal vez, fue ese pequeño momento en el que ella se puso frente a Scorpius y ese remolino de fuego (que aún no se explicaba cómo pudo producirlo) emergió de ella. Aquello había sucedido en su intento de proteger a Scorpius. Su fuerza y su seguridad habían aflorado en el momento en el que quiso evitar que dañaran al slytherin. Fue el único instante en el que se sintió segura de sí misma. Tenía que estarlo para protegerlo.

-Felicitaciones.- dijo Rizieri a la pelirroja y luego volteó a ver a Ásban.- Ya no queda nada más por decirle, ¿no?

Ásban, quien mantenía un semblante contrariado –y Rose podía adivinar que se debía a que ella había ganado la prueba, y no su preferido-, meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

-No. Ya lo has dicho todo.- dijo el mago.

Rizieri asintió.

-En ese caso, volvamos.

El mago tomó a Rose de la muñeca y velozmente desaparecieron.

**2.-**

Megara caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con extrema cautela. Era muy entrada la madrugada, y si Filch la veía fuera de su sala común sería suficiente para una expulsión. Había intentado dormir sin lograrlo en lo absoluto, así que decidió tomar su cuaderno y continuar trabajando en la crónica deportiva que pensaba enviar al concurso. Sin embargo, por algún motivo no pudo hacerlo en su habitación. Lo intentó también en la sala común con el mismo resultado. Decepcionada, recordó la torre de Astronomía.

"Tengo tanto derecho a ese lugar como Albus Potter", se dijo a sí misma.

Llegar no se le hizo complicado. Era buena escabulléndose de forma silenciosa. La noche era espesa y caía una lluvia torrencial. "¿Estará Albus?", pensó Megara. Automáticamente se reprendió por habérselo preguntado. ¿Qué le podía importar a ella si Albus estaba o no?

Empezó a subir las escaleras con cuidado. No le convenía delatarse estando tan cerca.

Adentro escuchó una voz femenina.

Frunció el ceño.

Subió el último escalón.

—Podríamos jugar Quidditch. Me gusta mucho, sólo que no soy buena. Nunca he estado siquiera cerca de pertenecer al equipo de mi casa.— decía una chica rubia con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. — ¿Me enseñarías?

—Claro.— dijo Albus con naturalidad. —Podríamos arreglarlo.

La chica sonrió ampliamente. Tenía ojos grandes y azules.

—¡Genial!— exclamó. —Tendré el mejor profesor.

—No soy tan bueno.— dijo Albus con cierto desinterés.

—¡Lo eres! ¡Eres el mejor jugador del colegio!— soltó ella, y luego sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Megara, quien había tumbado un objeto de metal que cayó al suelo haciendo eco.

Albus volteó y posó sus ojos celestes en los de la morena. Sonrió con calidez.

—Megara.— dijo el moreno. —Creí que no vendrías.

La morena notó que la ravenclaw la miraba con inusitada molestia. Recogió el objeto y con torpeza y nerviosismo lo puso sobre la mesa. Se aclaró la garganta y recuperó su postura.

—Yo deseaba que no estuvieras, pero veo que no sólo estás tú, sino que encima, hay otra persona más. ¿Es que no se puede tener privacidad en Hogwarts?— soltó la slytherin dando media vuelta.

—¡Espera!— dijo Albus, poniéndose de pie. Megara se volteó ligeramente y lo miró con autosuficiencia. Albus guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—No tienes que irte. Ya me iba.

—Yo también.— dijo la rubia inmediatamente. —Me llamo Alba. No sabía que este lugar era tan concurrido en las madrugadas.

Megara entornó los ojos.

—Yo tampoco.— le dijo con una sonrisa fingida. —Bien. En ese caso. Váyanse ya, ¿no?

Albus miró a Alba.

—Ella es Megara Zabini, seguro la conoces.— dijo el moreno.

—¡Claro!— dijo Alba. —¿Ya no juegas quidditch, no?

Megara pensó en todas las distintas formas en las que podía golpear a aquella chica de sexto curso con ayuda de un puño. En lugar de expresarlas, forzó una sonrisa que no se esforzó en disfrazar de real.

—Disculpa si no sé quién eres.— dijo Megara en un tono venenoso. —No suelo conocer a nadie que esté por debajo de séptimo curso. Son tantos ustedes, los pequeños.

Alba pareció no tomar bien el comentario de Megara en lo absoluto, pero lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo. La slytherin se puso de buen humor al instante.

—Alba, adelántate.— dijo Albus. —Bajo enseguida.

La rubia asintió de mala gana y se dirigió a las escaleras. En cuestión de segundos desapareció.

Megara se sentó junto a una columna y abrió su cuaderno, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Albus. El moreno la miró de brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué vienes tan tarde? Falta poco para que amanezca.

—Quería evitar encontrarte.— dijo Megara con acidez. —¿Es que no ves que pretendo escribir? Nadie escribe bien acompañado.

Albus esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedaste en tu habitación?— le preguntó.

Megara despegó la mirada de su cuaderno y miró al gryffindoriano con molestia. Albus levantó una ceja mientras continuaba con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Por qué no mejor haces lo que prometiste y te vas, Potter?— le dijo Megara.

—Está bien, me voy.— dijo Albus. —Suerte con la crónica.

El gryffindoriano se desperezó y caminó con naturalidad hacia las escaleras.

En cuando se fue, Megara soltó un bufido.

—¿Y esa quién demonios era?— soltó en voz alta.

Le irritaba sobremanera que Albus hubiese introducido a una chica en la torre. Aquel era un espacio privado. ¿Quién era la ravenclaw de cualquier forma? Albus le había dicho que solía visitar la torre solo, y también que no salía con nadie.

Tal vez se trataba de una de las tantas admiradoras del moreno.

Megara soltó otro bufido y se pasó las manos por el rostro, despeinándose el cerquillo. "¿Acaso no soy yo otra de sus tantas admiradoras?", pensó. La rabia la llenó de pies a cabeza.

No, no podía ser que de todos los chicos en Hogwarts ella se fijara en el único que no debía.

No debía. ¿Por qué no debía?

Porque era Albus Potter, porque tenía mil chicas a sus pies y no quería ninguna.

"Qué selectivo" pensó Megara con sarcasmo. No, primero muerta antes que convertirse en una de esas tantas chicas. Sí, se sentía atraída hacia el gryffindoriano: pero jamás se lo haría saber.

Jamás.

"Qué molesto. No se supone que debía traer a extraños a la torre", pensó, "Me pregunto si le gustaría que yo trajera a alguien a la torre también."

Los ojos negros de Megara se iluminaron mientras que una sonrisa llena de astucia femenina se dibujó en su mirada.

Una idea se había encendido en su cabeza.

Y pensaba llevarla a cabo.

**3.-**

En la amplia recepción de la casa de Annubin corrían de un lado a otro enfermeras y medimagos. Ni bien Rose posó un pie en el lugar y dos mujeres delgadas y altas la condujeron a una camilla improvisada. Luces, artefactos y muchas manos empezaron a recorrerla ante su desconcierto e incomodidad. La revisaban exhaustivamente para comprobar su perfecto estado físico.

Un quejido masculino la obligó a voltear.

Scorpius estaba en una camilla a unos pocos metros de distancia, sentado. Varios medimagos curaban con magia la herida en su cabeza, mientras que algunas enfermeras le sacaban la camisa, dejando al aire las marcas de uñas que tenía en su espalda.

Rose se sonrojó.

Frunció el ceño cuando una de las enfermeras intentó quitarle la parte de arriba de su ropaje. Earlena caminó hacia ella.

Rose, tienen que revisarte.

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos azules, tímidos y temerosos en la bruja.

-Hay hombres aquí…- susurró, avergonzada.

-Todos son médicos. Profesionales. – dijo la bruja. – En cuanto a Scorpius, como puedes ver, está demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de nada más que no sea su curación.

Con resquemor Rose se dejó quitar la parte superior de su ropaje y la revisión siguió su curso. Le dieron unas pastillas y un brebaje a beber con un sabor nauseabundo. Tras una hora de intenso revuelo, Rose pudo volver a vestirse. Su mirada no había parado de dirigirse hacia el slytherin, quien se encontraba de pie, sin camisa, aún en revisión pero con su herida tratada.

Él no había volteado a verla ni una sola vez.

Scorpius sabía que Rose estaba a sus espaldas, no muy lejos de él. Había sentido su aroma tan pronto como puso en pie en la estancia. Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Estaba contrariado, y no quería que ella viera en sus ojos la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Porque lo cierto era que estaba celoso.

Scorpius Malfoy era muchas cosas, y entre ellas, un competidor feroz. Quería estar contento por el logro de Rose, pero no podía. Verla sacar magia de sí misma con tanta fuerza e intensidad lo había descolocado. ¿Qué era su poder al lado del remolino de fuego que como un tornado había salido de la pelirroja sin la intervención de varita alguna? Había estado muy confiado de sus propios logros en manos de la tribu subterránea, pero comparado con el avance de Rose, se había quedado corto. Aquello le había acarreado la pérdida de la prueba. Aún podía recordar a la gryffindoriana montando al dragón, triunfante, gloriosa, y él en el suelo, estupefacto. ¿Cómo era que Rose, su Rose, la que él conocía y que no le representaba inseguridad alguna había terminado desplazándolo?

El slytherin sentía un sabor amargo y seco entre los labios: era el sabor de la derrota.

Se sentía, a su vez, como un canalla por sentir envidia del triunfo de Rose. Esta vez no podía criticarle nada ni acusarla de nada. Había ganado porque lo había merecido más que él. Porque, en el poco tiempo que tuvieron, fue ella quien demostró más poder frente al dragón.

Pero, ¿por qué?

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Tal vez, si no hubiese estado preocupado intentando proteger a su rival, a su competencia, se habría concentrado más en la prueba y el resultado habría sido distinto. No lo había pensado antes, pero su relación con Rose podía muy bien afectar su desempeño en la competencia. La sola idea lo puso de mal humor. No estaba dispuesto a hacer a un lado sus metas profesionales por una chica.

"Una chica", pensó. Pero Rose no era cualquier chica. No era una más, no era como las otras; era la única que se había metido tan dentro de él que ya no tenía la menor idea de cómo sacársela. No sabía si era amor, pero estaba convencido de que la quería. Aquello era un hecho.

Era por eso que no podía voltearse y mirarla a los ojos. No quería que viera su enojo, sus celos, su confusión. Lo que menos quería en aquel momento era verla o hablarle. Necesitaba estar solo y recuperarse del golpe a su ego que había significado perder la tercera prueba.

-Listo.- dijo uno de los medimagos. – Tómate estas pastillas una vez al día durante una semana, y todo irá bien.

Scorpius se metió el frasco de pastillas en el bolsillo de su jean y se empezó a colocar la camisa. La voz de Earlena lo forzó a voltear. Al lado de la bruja, estaba Rose.

-Scorpius, acércate.- dijo la bruja, llamándolo.

El slytherin caminó hacia ellas abrochándose los botones de la camisa. Sus ojos grises evitaron a toda costa los azules de Rose.

-Bien, vayan a descansar.- dijo Earlena. – A las dos de la tarde les enviaremos unos guardias para que regresen a Hogwarts.

Scorpius clavó su mirada en Earlena.

-¿Cómo están las cosas allá afuera?- le preguntó.

La bruja suspiró y su mirada se volvió opaca.

-Caóticas.- le dijo. – Están difíciles. Pero eso no debe preocuparles, ustedes están a salvo en Hogwarts.

-Nuestros padres están afuera.- dijo Scorpius con una seriedad indescriptible.

Earlena asintió.

-Sus padres están bien. Aunque asumo, no muy contentos por su decisión de proseguir en la competencia. – la bruja se arregló la túnica y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y triste. – Ahora vayan a dormir. Descansen todo lo que puedan: se lo merecen.

Tras despedirse de Earlena, Rose y Scorpius subieron las escaleras hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. El camino fue tenso y silencioso. Rose tenía sus ojos clavados en la espalda del slytherin, quien caminaba delante de ella sin voltear. Tenía la impresión (y además lo podía sentir) de que algo lo ofuscaba. Sólo cuando llegaron al pasillo y él estuvo a punto de entrar a su habitación sin decir nada, Rose se atrevió a hablarle:

-Scorpius.- le dijo, y él se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta. - ¿Estás bien?

El rubio, sin mirarla, respondió en un tono involuntariamente hosco.

-Sí.- le dijo.

Rose esbozó una ligera sonrisa, aliviada.

-Qué bien.- suspiró. – Por un momento pensé que…

-Rose, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no tengo ganas de hablar.- la interrumpió él, secamente. – Nos vemos mañana.

Y con esto, Scorpius entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Adentro se deshizo de su ropa y se bañó.

Antes de acostarse, se sacó el anillo.

**4.-**

—Me gustaría ser como Lily.— dijo Lucy.

Alexander bufó.

—No hagas ese sonido.— dijo la pelinaranja. Estaba acostada en la alfombra junto a la fogata. Alexander estaba a su lado, sentado. —Lily es fuerte en muchas cosas. No sólo de carácter, sino también en el área emocional. Ella no se habría destruido por…

—¿Porque su novio la dejara por otra…?— completó Alexander.

Habían estado conversando durante horas. La lluvia no había cesado ni un segundo, así que ambos habían perdido la esperanza de poder regresar a dormir. La chimenea de Hagrid no era demasiado grande, pero misteriosamente le daba la tibieza necesaria al lugar. Quizás porque la cabaña en sí, tampoco era muy espaciosa.

Lucy miró a Alexander a los ojos.

—¿Tan evidente es el daño que Ben me hizo?

Alexander recorrió el rostro de la hufflepuff con sus ojos verdes lentamente.

—Hay algo triste y melancólico en tu rostro.— dijo el slytherin.

Lucy volteó y miró al techo.

—Alex, tal vez tienes razón al defender a esos hombres que andan chica tras chica. Tal vez enamorarse no sea bueno después de todo. Puede hacerte muy feliz, pero también puede acabarte.— dijo ella en un tono neutro. —Es mucho mejor permanecer estable, aunque eso signifique no amar.

—No lo sé.— dijo Alexander, pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño. —No me atrevería a hablar de algo que no he sentido.

Lucy se sentó.

—Creí que estabas enamorado de Scorpius.

Alexander entornó los ojos. Aquella frase había sonado como un chirrido en sus tímpanos. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle la verdad, que no era gay, que jamás lo había sido y que jamás lo sería, cuando ella lo interrumpió:

—Oh, entiendo. Sólo es algo físico.

Alexander sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban de sólo imaginar la posibilidad de que existiese algo "físico" entre él y su mejor amigo. La idea le repugnó intensamente.

—Vamos, no tienes que hacerte el mojigato conmigo.— dijo la pelinaranja, acostándose nuevamente en la alfombra. —No es como si yo fuera virgen o algo por el estilo.

Alexander sintió cómo todas sus ideas se detuvieron en seco abruptamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? Tardó varios segundos en comprender que no se había equivocado y que lo que había escuchado era cierto: Lucy le había dicho que no era virgen.

El conocimiento de aquello lo quemó por dentro.

Jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que Lucy Weasley tuviera una vida sexual activa. Desde que empezó a conocerla le pareció tan ingenua, tierna, delicada….que se le hacía difícil creer que pudiera saber lo que era el deseo sexual. Estaba desconcertado.

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?— le dijo Lucy, sonrojándose. —Estuve con Ben durante cuatro años. Es evidente que no sólo nos cogimos de la mano….

—Ya.— fue todo lo que Alexander acertó a decir. Contra todo lo esperado, saber que Ben había obtenido tanto de Lucy para luego botarlo al tacho de la basura le provocaba un sabor amargo en los labios y un ardor en la boca del estómago.

Lucy, arrepentida de haber confesado cosas tan íntimas, se puso repentinamente de pie, dispuesta a cambiar el tema de conversación.

—¿Y si me enseñas a golpear?— preguntó la hufflepuff.

—¿Qué?— soltó Alexander, aturdido.

—Sí…ya sabes, para defenderme.— dijo ella. —En caso de que vuelvan a molestarme.

Alexander la observó en silencio. Lucy seguía arrebolada y tras unos segundos de silencio prolongado empezó a boxear en el aire, incitándolo a enseñarle cómo. El slytherin sonrió.

—Así no debes cerrar tu puño.— le dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella. —Es así.

Alexander tomó entre sus manos la mano de Lucy y sintió un suave confort en su interior. ¿Se podía estar más cálido?

Afuera, la lluvia continuaba intermitente.

**5.-**

Rose entró a su habitación algo confundida y con un mal sabor de boca. La luz del sol empezaba a perfilarse por los cristales de la ventana, ahuyentando la oscuridad. Sentía un calor indescriptible, sofocante. Se deshizo de los ropajes que la tribu le había dado y quedó totalmente desnuda. Se pegó una ducha rápida, dejando que el agua caliente reconfortara su cuerpo adolorido.

Cayó sobre la cama.

¿Por qué Scorpius no quería hablarle?

La respuesta le llegó rápidamente: porque ella había ganado la prueba y él no. Rose se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir al slytherin e interpretar sus sentimientos. Además, lo conocía bastante bien. No había nadie más competitivo que Scorpius. Debía, sin duda alguna, estar sentándole mal haber perdido frente a ella. Lo sabía porque Rose había experimentado esa sensación en la segunda prueba, cuando no consiguió vencerlo. Los dos se tomaban muy en serio la competencia. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un juego.

Rose tragó saliva. ¿Sería así cada vez que uno de los dos perdiera? ¿Se crearía un abismo entre ambos después de cada prueba? Suspiró. De cualquier forma, ¿qué era lo que tenían ella y Scorpius? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Novios?

"No, novios no", pensó, con inusitada tristeza. ¿Sabría Scorpius lo que ella sentía por él? ¿Le correspondería aunque fuera en lo más mínimo?

Apretó los párpados. Un sueño pesado comenzó a envolverla y a desconectarla de sus pensamientos.

Pronto, en su mente no quedó nada.

**Sueño# 12**

Rose abrió los ojos y se vio en las afueras de Camelot, a plena luz del día. Sus ojos azules buscaron alrededor a Scorpius, pero no lo hallaron. ¿Se habría quitado el anillo? Frunció el ceño, aturdida. ¿Tan profundas eran las heridas de su ego que prefería perderse de lo que los sueños pudieran revelarle antes que verla?

No pudo pensar más en ello, pues vio a Morgana adentrándose en la espesura del bosque. La pelirroja la siguió.

Los pasos de la bruja eran sólidos y pesados. Poco quedaba ya de aquella chica que caminaba por el mundo con timidez y temor. Tras unos pocos minutos, Rose la vio detenerse frente a la figura alta y estilizada de Morgause. La rubia observó a su hermana con una sonrisa amplia dibujada en su bello rostro juvenil. Por el contrario, Morgana permaneció seria, inexpresiva. Sus ojos verdes parecían dos cadáveres.

-Mordred me lo contó todo.- dijo Morgause, caminando entusiasmada hacia su hermana. – Fue una estrategia perfecta. Con Gaius fuera del ruedo, el lacayo ese debe estar sufriendo demasiado como para intervenir en nuestros planes. Es el momento de atacar.- Morgause tomó las manos de la morena con dulzura y se las llevó a los labios. – Es nuestro momento, hermana.

Rose vio cómo Morgana perdía la mirada en un vacío oscuro. Su belleza pálida se acentuaba con el contraste de su cabellera negra y espesa. La sonrisa en el rostro de Morgause se evaporó al instante. Su semblante se volvió preocupado.

-Morgana, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó, y al no obtener respuesta tomó a su hermana por la barbilla, forzándola a mirarla a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron en silencio por unos pocos segundos, pero fueron suficientes como para que la rubia viera perfectamente en el interior de la morena. – Es ese sirviente otra vez, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Morgana se nublaron con una capa que Rose reconoció era de dolor y miedo.

-Ha pasado una semana desde la muerte de Gaius y no hay noche en la que no tenga la misma pesadilla una y otra vez.- dijo la morena en un tono ronco, perdiendo la mirada en un vacío insondable. – Merlín, en la niebla, acechándome. El mismo sueño de siempre…

-No me digas que le temes.- dijo Morgause.

-Mis premoniciones jamás han fallado.- dijo Morgana, mirándola a los ojos. – En mi sueño siento miedo ante su presencia, siento que quiere destruirme; siento que tiene el poder de hacerlo…¿por qué? ¿por qué si es tan insignificante? Su magia no puede ser superior a la mía…

Morgause soltó una pequeña risa y meneó la cabeza.

-Vamos, hermana…- le dijo con suavidad y a la vez con firmeza. – Creo que ya es tiempo de que dejes de engañarte a ti misma y de intentar hacerlo conmigo.- sus ojos oscuros la miraron con ternura. – Merlín es un sirviente insignificante, pero no es insignificante para ti…

-Basta.- dijo con sequedad la morena.

-Lo quieres, Morgana.- dijo Morgause, fortaleciendo su voz.

-¡Lo odio!- gritó la morena con rabia mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-¡Estás enamorada de él!- gritó Morgause, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Crees que no puedo ver a través de ti? ¡Eres mi hermana! Cuando te saqué de Camelot hace casi dos años, agonizando repetías su nombre, el nombre de tu verdugo. Todas y cada una de las horas que pasaste delirando por a fiebre mientras Mordred y yo hacíamos hasta lo imposible por extraer el veneno de tu organismo, lo único que suspirabas era el nombre de ese lacayo.

Morgana se soltó con brusquedad de Morgause y la miró con una ira inconmensurable. Rose pudo ver cómo la rubia pareció sorprenderse del gesto que le dirigía su hermana.

-No vuelvas a repetirlo. No sabes nada de lo que siento.- dijo Morgana en un tono agresivo. – Lo odio. Maté a Gaius para regocijarme en su dolor.

-Sufres, Morgana.- le dijo la rubia. – Sufres porque él sufre. Puedo ver el dolor en ti como si fuera el mío. Le haces daño pero a la vez, te lastimas con ello. Te dices a ti misma que te vengas de cómo te engañó y traicionó tu amistad igual que todos en Camelot, pero en realidad lo castigas por no quererte. – Morgause dio un paso hacia la morena. – Tratas de hacerle pagar por no amarte.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Morgana, llevándose las manos a los oídos y tapándoselos con fuerza. Más allá, el tronco de un árbol se encendió como un tótem de fuego.

Morgause miró estupefacta a su hermana.

-Lo único que quiero, es que tengas lo que mereces.- le dijo. – Quiero que seas la reina de Camelot, y quiero que seas feliz. – Morgause hizo un silencio. – Pero estoy empezando a dudar si realmente estoy ayudándote a conseguirlo, o solo estoy permitiendo que te hundas más.

Una lágrima tibia corrió por el rostro inexpresivo de Morgana. Respiró profundo y se humedeció los labios.

-Sólo podré ser feliz si destruyo a mis enemigos.- dijo la morena. – A aquellos que me pisotearon y abusaron de mi ingenuidad. He acabado ya con Gaius…sigue Uther.

Morgause asintió varias veces, aceptando el deseo de su hermana.

-Bien.- le dijo. – He conseguido ya aliados.

Morgana clavó sus ojos verdes en la bruja, interesada.

-Continúa.- le pidió.

-El rey Cenred ha tenido una mala relación con Uther durante décadas, y le agrada la idea de apoyar a una legítima heredera al trono, si le prometes tu mano en matrimonio luego de que te entregue el reino.

Los ojos de Morgana se volvieron de piedra y su rostro se tensó.

-¡Eso nunca!- exclamó. – Camelot es mío y no tengo intención alguna de casarme y convertirme en la esposa de un rey cuando puedo gobernar sola. No necesito de ningún hombre.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Morgause, sonriendo. – Le dije que aceptarías encantada… lo que no significa que cumpliremos con nuestra palabra.

Morgana asintió, comprendiendo hacia a dónde se dirigía el plan de su hermana.

-Cuándo.- preguntó la morena con frialdad.

-Cuando gustes.- dijo Morgause. – Las tropas estarán listas para atacar cuando tú lo dispongas.

Morgana respiró y las venas de su cuello porcelánico brotaron por encima de su piel.

-Que sea dentro de dos días. Al atardecer.

Morgause asintió.

-¿Y Uther?

Los ojos verdes de Morgana se convirtieron en dos víboras.

-De papá, me encargo yo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rose se vio en el comedor del castillo. Arturo, Uther, Guinevere y Morgana comían en silencio. Unos pocos sirvientes permanecían en las esquinas, rígidos, dispuestos a ser útiles si alguien los necesitaba. El ambiente era opaco, y Rose pudo sentirlo con claridad. La tristeza por la muerte de Gaius flotaba intacta en el aire.

"¿Por qué te quitaste el anillo?", se preguntó pensando en Scorpius otra vez con una tristeza y un nudo en la garganta. "Habrías querido ver esto.."

Morgana se aclaró la garganta y clavó sus ojos verdes en Arturo.

-Necesito que me prestes a un sirviente que sepa limpiar y pulir armas.— dijo la bruja. —Hoy estuve entrenando con el grupo femenino y algunas espadas estaban en malas condiciones.

-Toma al que quieras— dijo Arturo, meditabundo.

Morgana empezó a jugar con su comida.

—Me gustaría que fuera Merlín.— dijo finalmente.

Arturo salió de su abstracción y miró a Morgana con incredulidad.

—Morgana, sabes muy bien que Merlín no se encuentra en condiciones de….

—¿Es por eso que no lo he visto por el castillo?— se apresuró a preguntar, incisiva— ¿Le has dado la semana libre?

Guinevere agudizó la mirada sobre la morena. Arturo tomó una actitud de indignación.

—Le he dado libre cuando necesite para reponerse— le dijo a Morgana con dureza. —No puedo creer que no entiendas que no está en condiciones de trabajar.

—No, no lo entiendo.— dijo la morena. — ¿Es que acaso crees que Merlín va a sentirse mejor escondido en la nueva casucha que le conseguiste?

—Morgana…— trató de calmarla Uther.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— soltó Arturo, molesto.

Morgana dio un respingo. Sus ojos verdes eran insondables y Rose no pudo leerla.

La muerte de Gaius es un dolor que Merlín no va a superar nunca, y eso es un hecho.— dijo la morena —¿No crees que le haría mejor trabajar, tener la mente y las manos ocupadas, regresar lo más pronto posible a la vida normal? No creo que estar encerrado llorando día y noche vaya a hacerle ningún bien.

Todos guardaron silencio. Tanto Guinevere como Arturo bajaron la guardia, comprendiendo lo que Morgana quería decirles y encontrando sentido en sus palabras. Rose observó a la morena con confusión: ya no podía decir si lo hacía como parte de su plan, o porque en verdad estaba preocupada por Merlín.

Arturo se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y suspiró.

—Está bien, tienes razón— le dijo. —Me ocuparé de ello.

Morgana asintió y siguió comiendo con lentitud.

Sus ojos eran dos pantanos.

Rápidamente Rose se vio en una casa humilde desde cuya ventana se podía ver el castillo. Merlín estaba arrojado sobre la mesa, dormido, con un sin número de botellas y hierbas a su alrededor.

"Es su nueva casa", se dijo Rose, observando el lugar con detenimiento, "Y ha ubicado todo tal cual estaba en la de Gaius"

Aunque Merlín dormía, no le costaba nada a Rose notar que había pasado horas interminables llorando. Sus párpados estaban levemente inflamados y rosáceos, al igual que la punta de su nariz. Algo de barba había crecido alrededor de su mentón, tan negra como su espeso y desordenado cabello.

Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el moreno abriera lentamente los ojos. Rose sintió una compasión y una ternura infinita: la mirada azul, cristalina, sabia y gentil de Merlín marcaba claramente una herida profunda y abierta, una más sumándose a la que le había producido cortar lazos con Morgana hacía ya casi dos años atrás. Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Dos golpes más lo obligaron a incorporarse. Lo hizo con pesadez, como si su cuerpo entero, joven y ágil, fuera el de un anciano; como si encima de él colgaran todas las penas y las zozobras del mundo. Rose admiraba a Merlín profundamente. Era un joven que cargaba sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad enorme: el destino del mundo mágico. Sabía bien que estaba destinado a cuidar y apoyar a Arturo, y aunque su corazón estuviera en otro sitio, hacía lo que conocía era lo correcto. Lo hacía desde las sombras. Sin recibir ninguna gratificación por sus esfuerzos. Nada.

Se conformaba con permanecer tras bastidores, disfrazado de sirviente cuando era en realidad un mago poderoso y brillante.

"La palabra ego no existe para Merlín", pensó Rose, conmovida. "Sólo piensa en los demás y se pone a sí mismo al final."

Merlín caminó arrastrando los pies y pasándose ambas manos —cubiertas por guantes de cuero negro— por el rostro, alejando el sueño. Cuando abrió la puerta, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Rose dejó que sus labios se entreabrieran por la sorpresa.

No era Arturo quien estaba en el umbral, sonriendo.

Era Morgana.

El rostro de Merlín se endureció y sus ojos azules se volvieron los de un lobo, agresivos y a la defensiva.

-Qué quieres— le soltó en un tono grave y seco.

Morgana pestañeó varias veces con fingida ingenuidad.

-¿Es esa la forma de recibirme? Vamos, creí que me habías extrañado tanto como yo a ti.— Morgana pasó a su lado sin su permiso e ingresó en la casa. La observó con detenimiento. —Veo que te has puesto cómodo. Ni extrañarás la antigua casu…

Pero no pudo terminar. Merlín caminó hacia ella y la empujó contra la mesa, rodeando el cuello de la morena con su mano. Morgana se asustó al principio, pero luego sonrió de forma provocadora.

-¿Te encanta esto, verdad? Empujarme contra las cosas y ejercer tu fuerza masculina sobre mí. ¿Vas a intentar ahorcarme otra vez? Porque te advierto que no me intimidas en lo absoluto. No existe aún el hombre que pueda derrotarme.

Rose observó a Merlín: su respiración era agitada y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de rabia contenida. Miraban muy de cerca de Morgana, quien mantenía el mentón elevado a pesar de su posición. Sus manos apretaban el cuello de la bruja ligeramente, sin ejercer una presión demasiado peligrosa.

—Tienes muchas agallas para venir aquí sola— le dijo el moreno. —He intentado matarte más veces de las que puedo contar, incluso antes de que asesinaras a sangre fría al que era como mi padre. ¿Crees que no me atrevería ahora?

Aquellas palabras parecieron mover fibras sensibles de Morgana, pues su rostro adquirió una expresión de dolor, ofensa e ira mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas al moreno lejos de ella. Merlín se dejó empujar y la soltó.

—¿Tienes miedo?— le preguntó el moreno, esbozando una media sonrisa de provocación, pero sin dejar a un lado su semblante de rencor contenido.

Los ojos se Morgana se volvieron oscuros y ponzoñosos.

-¿Miedo de ti?— le preguntó, y soltó una risa seca y corta. —Eres un simple sirviente. Lo mismo que le hice a tus manos puedo hacerle a tu cabeza, y mucho más.

-Es para eso que usas la magia: para destruir.— le dijo Merlín, sus manos empezaron a temblar. Rose lo notó. —Personas como tú no deberían tener el don que tienen.

Mogana apretó los dientes.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando no tienes magia.— le dijo la morena, incisivamente, como si esperara que él confesara de una buena vez su naturaleza. —Y si la tuvieras, sin duda tu historia sería diferente a la mía. Gaius te habría ayudado, no como a mí, que me medicó desde los 11 años y me declaró enfermiza. — los ojos verdes de Morgana estaban llenos de odio. — Sabes muy bien cómo me llamaban en Camelot. Decían que estaba loca.

-No, no estás loca.— dijo Merlín —Sólo eres una asesina.

Morgana levantó el mentón.

—Tú también lo serías, si no hubieses fallado tantas veces— le dijo.

Un silencio inquebrantable se levantó en la habitación. Merlín tenía los puños cerrados.

—Lárgate— le dijo, mirándola furioso a los ojos. —No soporto tenerte cerca. Me repugna ver en lo que te has convertido.

—Si no me hubiese convertido en esto, Merlín, hacía mucho tiempo que estaría muerta ya. Habría muerto en manos de Uther, o en las de las medicinas de Gaius, o en las tuyas. La Morgana de antes, esa pusilánime, no habría sobrevivido a todo lo que ustedes le hicieron.

—Largo.— repitió Merlín, encolerizado.

Morgana lo observó de arriba abajo, fijándose en el descuido de su aspecto personal.

—¿Piensas quedarte encerrado llorando por un cadáver?— le dijo. — Mírate: ¿te vas a dejar morir o qué?

Merlín la miró con sorna.

—Como si te importara en lo más mínimo.— dijo el moreno. —Debes encontrar un inexplicable y enfermo placer en mi sufrimiento. ¿Verdad?

Morgana no dijo nada, su rostro era un papel en blanco. Sin embargo, Rose pudo sentir, aunque leve, un ligero estremecimiento de conexión con la bruja y supo, aunque tenía sus dudas, que Morgana estaba preocupada por la salud y sanidad mental de Merlín.

La puerta se abrió y Arturo apareció en el umbral. Sus ojos celestes miraron a Morgana y luego a Merlín con sorpresa.

—Morg…¿qué haces aquí?— le preguntó el rubio. —Creí que dije que me encargaría de hablar con él.

Morgana sonrió.

—Sí, es sólo que quise pasarme para darle el pésame.— dijo la bruja. Merlín clavó sus ojos azules de forma agresiva en ella, pero Arturo no lo notó. —Nunca tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Ahora los dejo.— la morena miró brevemente a Merlín. —Hasta pronto.

Rose vio a la bruja caminar hasta la salida y desaparecer. Merlín se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado y espeso. Bufó y cerró los ojos. Arturo lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Estás hecho un desastre.— le soltó. —Morgana tenía razón: te hará bien salir de estas cuatro paredes.

-¿De qué hablas?— le preguntó Merlín con hastío.

-De que necesito que la ayudes con su grupo de entrenamiento, limpiando y puliendo las armas que usan las mujeres. Te hará bien respirar aire fresco.

Merlín miró a Arturo con incredulidad y enojo.

—Soy tu sirviente, eso lo sé y lo soporto bastante bien— le dijo en un tono duro—Pero no pienso convertirme en el esclavo de Morgana. Eso nunca.

—Merlín, lo hace por tu propio bien— dijo Arturo, indignado. —Y no eres mi sirviente; eres mi amigo.

Merlín soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Desde cuándo tus amigos limpian tus botas, tu ropa, tus armaduras, y todo lo demás?— dijo el moreno, dejándose caer sentado sobre una silla. —Vamos, Arturo. Sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar.

Arturo caminó hacia él y tomándolo de los hombros lo levantó hasta que ambos estuvieron mirándose frente a frente.

—¿De verdad piensas así?— le preguntó el rubio.

Los dos se miraron en silencio. Merlín suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—No. Claro que no.— le dijo.

Arturo le dio una palmada gentil y cariñosa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sé que lo que sufres es irreparable.— le dijo. —Pero la vida sigue. Y no voy a dejar que te dejes aplastar por esto. Gaius no lo habría querido así.

Merlín asintió levemente y se pasó una mano por los rastros de barba crecida.

—Supongo que sí me he descuidado— dijo, dándole la razón a Arturo. — Hay muchas cosas qué hacer en Camelot. Y no puedo darle la espalda a los problemas…ni a aquellos que quieren causarlos.

Arturo pareció confuso ante las palabras del moreno, pero decidió no preguntarle a qué se refería. Caminó hacia la puerta con paso seguro.

—Deja esas armas como sólo tú sabes dejarlas. Morgana quiere que funcionen bien para sus discípulas.

Merlín pareció estremecerse ante la última palabra pronunciada por el príncipe. "Discípulas". Meditó, y Rose lo hizo con él: ¿qué pretendía Morgana con aquellas mujeres a quienes entrenaba? ¿tendría un propósito oculto?

De repente, el escenario se deshizo ante Rose. Pronto se vio en el campo de entrenamiento. Morgana dirigía a su grupo de mujeres, quienes blandían espadas unas contra otras ayudadas por sus escudos. Otras disparaban flechas a blancos lejanos. A Rose le bastó verlas durante unos pocos segundos para notar su evolución. Además, el grupo había crecido: nuevas mujeres de Camelot parecían haberse interesado. Incluso había adolescentes.

—Si quieren mejorar, si quieren ser tan buenas como sus maridos, hermanos e hijos, o incluso mejores que ellos, recuerden que no se lucha con los brazos y por tanto no importa que no tengan gruesos músculos; se lucha con el fuego que se lleva adentro.— dijo Morgana mientras se paseaba entre sus aprendices. —Luchen por lo que aman o por lo que odian, de cualquiera de los dos deben extraer la fuerza. Es eso lo que las hará vencer: la intensidad con la que lo deseen.

Merlín estaba a unos metros puliendo espadas y escudos. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en Morgana y parecía haberla escuchado con atención. Rose podía sentir que la morena en verdad disfrutaba de enseñarles a aquellas mujeres. ¿Cómo podía enseñarles a defenderse y, con la otra mano, dar la orden para que un ejército invadiera Camelot?

"Tal vez por eso lo hace", pensó Rose, "Tal vez siente lástima de quienes no podrán defenderse. Quiere al menos darles armas…"

Para Morgana no había otro camino: debía invadir Camelot para tomar la corona a la que tenía derecho —pero que jamás le darían por ser ilegítima—. Era probable que no deseara mal a los habitantes de Camelot en general: era a Uther, a Guinevere, a Arturo y a Merlín a quienes guardaba rencor. Y Rose se atrevería a decir que sólo a Uther era a quien realmente deseaba ver muerto.

"Aunque le dijo a Morgause que mataría a Arturo si se rehusaba a dejar la corona", reflexionó la gryffindoriana. Sin embargo, había algo que no le terminaba de convencer de aquellas palabras. No creía que Morgana fuera realmente capaz de herir a Arturo.

O tal vez, sí.

—¡Sasha!— gritó una joven de cabello cobrizo y ondulado.

Morgana se volteó y vio a una de las chicas sosteniendo su espada mientras miraba impávida sus propias manos. Agua caudalosa brotaba de ellas.

Todas las mujeres detuvieron su entrenamiento y miraron con espanto y sorpresa a la pequeña chica de cabello rubio. Su amiga, la que la había llamado desde un inicio, corrió hacia ella y trató de cubrirle las manos, pero era muy tarde ya: todas lo habían visto. Merlín, desde la distancia, se había puesto de pie y observaba la escena estupefacto. Más allá, unos soldados de Camelot también lo habían presenciado.

Morgana parecía una estatua. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en las manos que continuaban regando agua por el césped. Tras unos segundos más, la bruja caminó rápidamente hacia la joven y la tomó de las manos, apretándoselas.

—Tu nombre— le exigió, casi en un susurro.

—Sasha— repitió ella, temerosa y sollozante.

La chica de cabello cobrizo se interpuso.

—Por favor mi Lady, no es lo que parece que es. Tenga piedad, por favor: sálvela, perdónela…por favor…— repitió ella.

Morgana miró alrededor con ansiedad. Los soldados estaban esperando una orden.

—Escucha…te han visto.— dijo la morena en voz muy baja—Todos te han visto. Tenemos que sacarte de Camelot. Tenemos que sacarte ya.

Sasha asintió, temerosa. No podía tener más de 15 años.

—Yo puedo escapar con ella…ayudarla— dijo la joven de cabellos cobrizos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— le preguntó Morgana.

—Freya— respondió ella.

—Bien, Freya.— le dijo.— Hay que movernos ahora mismo.

Morgana abrazó a Sasha con su brazo derecho y empezó a caminar a gran rapidez con ella y Freya lejos del campo. Los soldados, desde la distancia, empezaron a discutir entre ellos mientras se disponían a seguirlas.

Rose se adelantó.

Morgana, Sasha y Freya llegaron al caos de la ciudad y se internaron por un callejón. Caminaban a prisa.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que tienes magia?— le preguntó Morgana.

—Desde que tengo memoria.— dijo Sasha asustada —Pero juro que no soy mala…no sé por qué sale de mí…!yo no hago nada malo lo juro!

Morgana se detuvo bruscamente y la tomó de la barbilla.

—Nunca más vuelvas a decirte a ti misma que eres mala.— le dijo, mirándola a los ojos —No eres mala y tu naturaleza no es malvada. Los malvados son todos aquellos que te hacen creer que estás enferma y que eres un monstruo. Nunca más vuelvas a creer algo así. Tu magia no es un castigo: es un don.

Rose sintió como si aquellas palabras que la bruja había pronunciado no fueran realmente dirigidas a Sasha; era como si Morgana se estuviera hablando a sí misma, a la Morgana de antes, esa asustada y confundida.

Una figura en el callejón las sacó de la conversación y las puso en guardia. Pronto la luz del sol iluminó a Merlín y la morena tensó su rostro.

—Qué haces aquí— le preguntó con agresividad —¿Vas adelatarla acaso? ¿Vas a denunciarla ante Uther y condenarla a muerte?

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ayudarte.— le dijo a la morena. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tú y yo queremos lo mismo: sacar a Sasha de Camelot.

Morgana frunció el ceño.

—¿La conoces?— le preguntó.

—Merlín es el ayudante de Gaius…que en paz descanse— dijo Freya, sonrojándose. — Y Gaius solía atender a cualquiera que lo necesitara gratuitamente. Casi todo Camelot conoce a Merlín…

—Como sea— dijo Morgana, interrumpiéndola. —Si vamos a hacer esto juntos, hay que darnos prisa.

La morena, Merlín, Sasha y Freya siguieron avanzando por el callejón hasta encontrar una nueva salida. El sol pegaba fuertemente sobre aquella boca que daba al centro de la ciudad. Justo a tres metros de emerger, tres soldados se pararon en la salida y desenvainaron sus espadas.

—Mi Lady, deténgase.— dijo uno de los soldados. —La joven que la acompaña es una hechicera. Tenemos órdenes del rey de aprehenderla y sentenciarla.

Sasha se abrazó a Freya con fuerza y empezó a sollozar silenciosamente. Morgana levantó el mentón.

—¿Cómo se atreven a señalarme con esas espadas?— les soltó, furiosa —¡El rey va a saber de esta insolencia! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero, abran el paso!

—Lo sentimos, mi Lady.— dijo uno de los soldados. — Pero sólo seguimos órdenes de la familia real.

Morgana apretó los puños y la cólera la embargó. Rose entendía por qué. Ella también era una Pendragon, el problema era que nadie lo sabía. No tenían salida. Estaban atrapados.

—No…!No por favor! ¡No!— gritó Freya cuando los soldados se abrieron paso entre Merlín y Morgana y tomaron a Sasha por los brazos. Morgana temblaba, aterrada por la perspectiva de lo que se venía. Rose podía sentirla: todo aquello le traía recuerdos de traumas pasados…todo el miedo al que estaba acostumbrada a sentir por su magia, a que le hicieran lo que iban a hacerle a Sasha…

Los soldados se llevaron a la joven mientras Freya caía llorando desgarradoramente en el suelo. Merlín permanecía estático, su expresión era la del fracaso, la de la pérdida total e inimaginable.

Morgana apoyó una mano en el muro. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se sostuvo el vientre. Su temblor se volvió espasmódico. Merlín dio un paso hacia ella, pero pronto se detuvo. Rose lo vio dirigir sus atenciones a Freya, a quien recogió del suelo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"¿Está murmurando algo?", pensó Rose al ver los labios de Morgana moviéndose. Se acercó a ella lentamente, hasta que pudo escuchar las palabras que repetía una y otra vez:

—Voy a matarte, Uther.

El escenario volvió a cambiar. Esta vez era de noche y Rose estaba en una torre alta de Camelot. Unas fuertes campanadas de extendían por la ciudad, y abajo la gente corría de un lado a otro, desesperada. Merlín caminó hacia Arturo, quien desde la torre observaba al horizonte con angustia reflejada en su mirada. Merlín fijó sus ojos azules en el mismo horizonte, y entonces lo entendió.

A lo lejos, un numeroso ejército avanzaba hacia Camelot.

Las campanadas de alarma de la ciudad seguían sonando y todo era caos.

"Es el ejército de Cenred", pensó Rose, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. "Van a atacar a Camelot…"

—Arturo— murmuró Merlín, espantado ante la visión del ejército que se aproximaba.

Pero Arturo no respondió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el peligro que se acercaba segundo a segundo a la ciudad fortificada. Rose no tenía idea de cuántos hombres eran, pero parecían miles de ellos.

—Príncipe Arturo— dijo Sir Leon, llegando a la torre y cuadrándose. —Estamos ya llevando a las mujeres y a los niños a los refugios subterráneos. Los caballeros y soldados estamos repartiendo el armamento y ubicándonos en los lugares estratégicos.

—¿Se lo han dicho a mi padre?— preguntó Arturo, sin despegar la mirada del ejército enemigo.

—Lady Morgana dijo que lo pondría al tanto— dijo Sir Leon. —Insistió en hacerlo.

El rostro de Merlín empalideció de repente, como si un presentimiento oscuro y terrible hubiese llegado a él de repente. Retrocedió uno, dos, tres pasos. Y luego salió corriendo torre abajo directo al castillo.

Rose corrió tras él.

Sí, ella también tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a aquella noticia. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que los soldados se llevaron a aquella joven, Sasha, contra su voluntad por hechicería? Debía haber pasado un día de aquello. Seguramente Sasha había sido ejecutada aquella misma mañana. Si Morgana planeaba matar a Uther, tal y como lo llevaba articulando desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, aquel era el momento perfecto: con todo el caos en la ciudad, nadie intervendría.

Rose corría tras Merlín con gran velocidad. Juntos atravesaron la entrada del castillo. Los pasillos estaban muertos, desiertos: toda la servidumbre había sido despachada. Las campanas seguían sonando de forma altisonante.

Merlín llegó a la entrada del salón del trono. Alrededor habían soldados caídos y rastros de fuego. Sus ojos irradiaron una pequeña luz amarilla y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Su corazón se detuvo.

También el de Rose.

El cuerpo de Uther Pendragon, rey de Camelot, yacía en el suelo; sus ojos estaban desorbitados y la piel de su rostro quemada en la forma de dos manos que parecían haberse clavado en la piel de su cara. De sus oídos salía sangre que pintaba el suelo de muerte.

Sentada en el trono, estaba Morgana.

Rose se llevó ambas manos a los labios.

La bruja tenía puesta la corona y sus ojos estaban huecos, vacíos, mirando a la nada. Lágrimas caían ininterrumpidamente por su rostro, un rostro que lejos de estar feliz, parecía desolado. Las manos de la morena estaban manchadas de sangre, clavadas en ambos brazos del trono. Toda ella tremulaba como un animal asustado, y su respiración era agitada, entrecortada.

Rose se llevó una mano al pecho y empezó a llorar. Podía sentir claramente el dolor de Morgana. Había eliminado al hombre que odiaba: al asesino. Y sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se había roto. Morgana estaba en shock. Rose dudaba que hubiese siquiera notado la presencia de Merlín.

El sonido de la campana de alerta se detuvo.

De afuera, sólo llegaron alaridos.

**4.-**

Rose despertó gritando desgarradoramente. Se quitó el anillo a pesar de que ya no le quemaba, y hundió el rostro contra la almohada, llorando como una niña. El sentimiento era terrible: era como si el mismo dolor que Morgana sentía habitara en ella. Sollozando se apretó más contra la almohada.

Lentamente, el dolor de Morgana la fue abandonando.

Rose se incorporó, temblorosa, y bebió un poco del agua que descansaba en un vaso sobre su velador. Respiró hondo: todavía podía sentir la confusión, la agonía de Morgana Pendragon dentro de ella.

Una punzada en el centro de su frente la hizo desfallecer y caer al suelo. La inconciencia duró unos pocos segundos. Rose se sostuvo la frente.

Una nueva punzada la golpeó.

Y una escena nítida empezó a formarse en su cabeza mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Uther observaba petrificado por la ventana el caos del reino. Estaba en el salón del trono. El sonido de gritos y cuerpos chocando contra muros lo sacaron de su abstracción. Miró la gran puerta de entrada mientras ésta se abría de par en par con ímpetu. Afuera, había fuego, y los soldados que habían resguardado la entrada yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

Morgana estaba en el centro del desastre.

La bruja caminó a paso decidido y las puertas se cerraron fuertemente a sus espaldas. Uther la observó anonadado.

—¿Estás bien, Morgana?— le preguntó caminando hacia ella. —¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando allá afuera?

Morgana lo esquivó antes de que él pudiera tocarla. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca, pero con un odio visceral y atormentado. Su expresión era temible y su piel más blanca que nunca bajo un vestido rojo carmesí.

Uther se congeló ante esa mirada de piedra.

—¿Nunca has sabido lo que pasa fuera de estas cuatro paredes, no es cierto?— dijo la morena, clavándole ambos ojos como dos puñales. Su cuerpo temblaba de ira y desprecio. —Eres patético.

Uther entreabrió los labios, desconcertado. Morgana continuó:

—Nunca he podido entender cómo se puede ser tan cruel. Cómo se puede obligar a alguien a crecer viendo hogueras desde su ventana. Cómo se puede enviar a matar a niños, jóvenes, madres…Sólo porque poseen poderes de los que tú careces.

—¿De qué…?— soltó Uther, empezando a perder la paciencia. Dio un paso hacia Morgana pero fue como si algo invisible lo empujara con tanta fuerza que cayó metros más adelante hasta golpearse de espaldas con una columna.

Uther miró a Morgana con confusión e incredulidad.

Los ojos de la bruja habían destellado.

—No hables, no quiero tener que escuchar tu asquerosa voz nunca más.— dijo Morgana, desencajando sus facciones. El temblor de su cuerpo iracundo era, esta vez, imposible de esconder. —Hoy fue la última vez que haya tenido que ver a uno de los míos quemándose en el centro de la plaza de Camelot por culpa tuya.

Uther frunció el ceño, aturdido, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Morgana….—murmuró, mientras la verdad se le develaba.

La bruja levantó el mentón. Sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas que no se permitió soltar.

—Tantos años siendo engañada por todos….¿cuánto tiempo más creíste que ibas a seguir dándome el papel de estúpida, Uther?— le soltó con rencor —Tantos años temiendo que mi enfermedad no fuese una enfermedad, sino magia, aquello de lo que hablabas y decías era característica de gente malvada, despiadada, que debía morir….—lágrimas empezaron a perlar el rostro del rey, quien empezaba a comprenderlo todo. —Tantos años temiendo que la próxima en la hoguera fuera yo. Tantos años de temerle al fuego…...—Morgana tragó saliva. —Tantos años de ser Morgana Le Fay, cuando en realidad soy una Pendragon más. Quieras o no…tu hija ilegítima.

Uther pareció perder la voz, pues su boca se abrió con sorpresa pero nada emergió de aquel agujero, ni un solo sonido, ni el más leve de los murmullos. Morgana lo vio en su perplejidad, y sonrió de forma vacua.

¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido? Lo sé desde hace ya algún tiempo.— le dijo en un tono lúgubre.

La sonrisa en su rostro se borró bruscamente, de forma antinatural.

—Quiero que sepas que te odio más que a nadie en el mundo, porque eres quien más daño en este mundo me ha hecho.— dijo Morgana, y una lágrima corrió por su pómulo derecho. —Camelot caerá hoy.

Uther se despegó de la columna y se sostuvo el pecho con ambas manos, como si tuviera una espada atravesándole el corazón.

—Morgana…si yo hubiera sabido que…eras como tu madre…yo…—lágrimas seguían cayendo por el rostro del rey. — ….tú eres mi excepción en absolutamente todas las cosas. Mi única debilidad. Jamás habrías ido a la hoguera….¿es que acaso no sabes cuánto te he querido?

—Tanto me has querido, que me encerraste en una celda cuando te contradije. Que me ocultaste en este castillo. Que me negaste tu apellido.— Morgana temblaba de indignación y dolor. —Que me negaste a un padre.

—No…—soltó Uther, destruido. —Te lo he dado todo….

—Todo no es dinero ni joyas ni vestidos.— dijo Morgana con desprecio. —Eso, eso es nada. Lo que me diste fue a un padre muerto, una tumba que visité durante años y que está vacía. Una madre desconocida. Lo que me diste fue la soledad más grande que un ser humano puede soportar….y el miedo; me diste el terror, el horror de temer a mi propia naturaleza.

Uther dio un paso hacia delante y Morgana retrocedió. Él tragó saliva.

-Nunca quise hacer otra cosa que protegerte…— pronunció, y continuó caminando hacia ella.

-¡Aléjate!— le gritó Morgana, temblando y llorando. —¡Eres un asesino!

Pero Uther continuaba acercándose a ella. Morgana empezó a perder el control. Varios objetos salieron volando despedidos contra las paredes mientras que los cristales de las ventanas tremolaban. Uther lo notó, pero no hizo el menor caso.

—¡No te me acerques! ¡Aléjate!— gritó otra vez Morgana, y las cortinas, los manteles, se prendieron en llamas calurosas e intensas. La bruja parecía no haberlo provocado apropósito: sus ojos verdes miraban el fuego con horror.

Uther nuevamente se vio empujado, y esta vez cayó al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Se quejó por el dolor y la corona rodó hasta los pies de Morgana. La morena la observó allí, centelleante, recordándole que debía ser fuerte y acometer sus planes.

Ya era hora de desterrar para siempre a la Morgana del pasado.

La bruja caminó hacia Uther y desde arriba lo miró con frialdad extrema.

—Tu muerte evitará más muertes en el futuro. Tu muerte no será inocente. Tus manos están manchadas de sangre….como las mías.— dijo la morena con los ojos inundados. —Al parecer, Padre….me parezco más a ti de lo que crees.

Morgana se arrodilló junto a él y pegó sus manos en el rostro de Uther.

Éstas se encendieron.

Gritos intensos y desgarradores se extendieron por el salón del trono.

Los gritos eran de Uther.

También de Morgana…quien no dejó de llorar ni de temblar ni un solo instante. Ni siquiera cuando la vida se escapó para siempre del cuerpo del rey.

Fue entonces, entre tanto dolor, tantos gritos y tanto fuego, que Rose emergió a la realidad del presente; sudorosa, temblorosa en el suelo de su habitación. Agitada se incorporó y notó que estaba desnuda. Con velocidad se colocó una blusa y un jean y, descalza, sin peinarse, salió de su habitación a paso frenético.

Scorpius, quien dormía sobre su cama, despertó abruptamente con los golpes ininterrumpidos de puños contra su puerta. Frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Sobresaltado se colocó el jean y se dirigió velozmente a la puerta con el torso desnudo.

La abrió.

Rose entró casi empujándolo. Scorpius cerró la puerta y la miró: la blusa estaba mal abotonada y húmeda, su cabello parecía una jungla roja sobre su cabeza. La pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro, temblorosa, agitada, fuera de sí.

—Rose, ¿qué demonios haces?— le preguntó en tono cansino, pero severo. Sus ojos metálicos la miraban con atención y fijeza.

Rose no paró de dar vueltas en la habitación.

—Lo mató. Ella lo mató. Ya lo hizo. Lo hizo y lo vi y fue horrible. Fue espantoso.— dijo la gryffindoriana, abrazándose a sí misma y frotándose los brazos.

—Tranquilízate. No te estoy entendiendo.— dijo Scorpius en un tono neutro y pesado. Aún le dolía la cabeza y quería seguir descansando lo más que pudiera.

Aún no olvidaba su fracaso en la prueba.

—¡Lo mató! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Morgana mató a Uther, ¡a su propio padre!— soltó, elevando la voz. —La sentí, pude sentirla todo el tiempo y es horrible sentirla porque nadie, nadie más que yo puede sentir su dolor….y es un dolor insondable…incalculable…un dolor que la está convirtiendo en un monstruo…en el reflejo de ese dolor…!pero no es su culpa! Y nadie lo entiende…nadie puede entender que no es su culpa sólo yo. Sólo yo, porque sólo yo puedo sentir lo que ella lleva por dentro. Nadie más lo entiende….estoy sola en esto…..Y ella cada vez hace cosas más terribles, más grotescas…y se hace más daño…y destruye todo a su paso y….— Rose se detuvo en seco. Lágrimas corrían por sus arreboladas mejillas. —¿Por qué no estuviste?

Scorpius la miró inexpresivamente y no contestó durante algunos segundos. Miró al anillo en el velador y caminó hacia él con hastío. Se lo puso.

—Ya está. Lo tengo puesto.— le dijo el slytherin. —¿Contenta?

—No.— dijo Rose, indignada.—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola en esto? Lo estamos haciendo juntos. Estamos juntos en esta historia y tú te das el lujo de sacarte el anillo y la responsabilidad sólo porque….

—¿Por qué? ¿ah?—soltó Scorpius, molesto. —Termina lo que empiezas, Rose.

La luz de la tarde penetraba por los cristales de la ventana, iluminándolos a ambos. La gryffindoriana tenía sus ojos azules fijos en los del rubio.

—Te siento.— le dijo.—Sé muy bien que estás molesto porque no ganaste esta prueba…

—Dilo como realmente es, sin eufemismos, Weasley.— dijo Scorpius. —Estoy molesto porque perdí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

Rose bajó la mirada y se acarició los dedos de las manos. Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Claro que es lo que quieres decir.— se contestó a sí mismo. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Borró la media sonrisa de su rostro.—Pues bien: sí, estoy furioso por haber perdido, ¿y qué?

Rose levantó la mirada otra vez y chocó con los ojos de mercurio del slytherin. El sol bañaba sus rasgos y su torso desnudo como en una pintura renacentista.

—Tenemos que parar esto.—dijo Rose.—No podemos adoptar esta postura infantil cada vez que perdamos una prueba. Quieras o no, estamos juntos investigando el asunto de los anillos….y estas cosas no pueden interferir con…

—¿Con nuestra relación?— la interrumpió Scorpius. —Vamos Rose, deja de darle vueltas a todo lo que dices y habla sin miedo. Crees que has madurado mucho, pero sigues siendo la misma niña asustadiza y tímida del inicio.

—¡No lo soy!—exclamó ella, sonrojada. —Nada tiene que ver lo nuestro con los anillos.

—¿Eso crees?— preguntó Scorpius, sabiendo que daba con ello un golpe que iba a dolerle a la pelirroja.

Rose bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—No estoy hablando de nosotros.— dijo con una voz oscura.

—¿No?— dijo Scorpius dando dos pasos hacia ella y sin dejar de mirarla —Creí que era de eso de lo que hablábamos. "Nosotros" incluye los anillos, la competencia, la investigación, y también el hecho de que nos acostamos esporádicamente.

Rose lo miró ofendida y tensó todo su cuerpo. Scorpius asintió.

—No se trata de madurar. Tenemos 17 años y dudo que seamos, ninguno de los dos, ejemplo de madurez extrema. Pero si te interesa saberlo, te lo diré: sí, estoy molesto. No contigo, sino conmigo. Por permitirte que me ganaras.

Rose soltó un respingo de incredulidad.

—¿Permitirme que te ganara?— repitió.

-No debí bajar la guardia.— dijo Scorpius.— Por protegerte del dragón, perdí oportunidades en las que pude haberlo domado. No debió importarme tu situación. ¿Entiendes? El nosotros me afecta en esta competencia.

-Es sólo una prueba. Aún quedan seis más, no puedes….

-Te equivocas; no es sólo una prueba. Es aquí en donde tú y yo diferimos totalmente.— dijo Scorpius, mirándola a los ojos. —Para ti esto es una competencia en la que puedes demostrar una vez más lo perfecta que eres, y lo digna que eres de llevar los apellidos Weasley y Granger. Para mí, en cambio, lo es todo: significa sacar del fango el apellido de mi padre. Significa que ya no relacionen más el apellido Malfoy con la palabra mortífago, sino con la Orden de Merlín. Significa que Slytherin no sea más recordada por ser la casa que sacó más mortífagos y en la que están la mayoría de sus hijos; sino porque de ella salió el siguiente miembro de la Orden. ¿Entiendes, ahora, lo que esto significa para mí? No es una prueba más. No es una competencia más.— Scorpius meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, despejándose del fervor de su discurso. — Y ahora, si no te importa, quiero estar solo lo que nos reste de tiempo para descansar.

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se permitió dejarlas correr. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar a Scorpius. El slytherin sintió su aroma a rosas y fresas cuando cruzó justo a su lado y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

Una vez solo, Scorpius se pasó una mano por el rostro de forma pesada. Había hecho lo correcto, lo mejor que había podido conociendo su carácter; si permitía que Rose estuviera más tiempo allí, con él, habría acabado diciendo cosas que no sentía. Aquellas horas de sueño habían servido para aclarar sus ideas: de ahora en adelante, daría en las pruebas lo mejor de sí y más, ya no se preocuparía por Rose pues dentro de la competencia ella no era su amante, sino su rival, y debía aprender a separar muy bien aquellos dos papeles que la pelirroja tenía en su vida.

Aparte de haberle quedado claro que debía poner la competencia por encima de todo y de todos, también le había quedado claro que debía hablar con Rose sobre su relación: debía decirle que lo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con los anillos, que estaba seguro de ello.

Debía decirle que la quería.

Scorpius bufó y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás.

No tenía idea de a dónde lo conduciría su relación con Rose Weasley; no sabía, tampoco, a dónde se dirigían sus sentimientos: si a una profundidad insondable, o a un corte seco, limpio, común en las pasiones juveniles. Pero le parecía, aún en aquel estado, que lo mejor era vivir lo que sentía de la forma más honesta posible.

"Se lo diré en Hogwarts, cuando mi humor mejore", pensó

Dos horas más tarde guardias de la Orden tocaron su puerta.

Era hora de regresar.

**5.-**

Alexander caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la biblioteca. Se había atrasado con algunas tareas y ya era hora de hacerlas. Sonrió recordando la noche pasada en la cabaña de Hagrid. Lucy se había dormido en sus brazos, acurrucada, después de horas de conversación ininterrumpida -y de boxeo esporádico-. Mientras ella dormía, él había deslizado sus dedos por los hombros desnudos de la Hufflepuff; su piel era tan suave que parecía irreal. Aún percibía la sensación de la piel de la pelinaranja contra sus dedos.

Era sublime.

Aún así, no era aquello lo que lo hacía sonreír. Sino que, en la mañana, cuando los dos se despidieron y se dirigieron al castillo y a sus respectivas salas comunes, Alex se encontró con Ivanna, una Slytherin con la que se había acostado un par de veces y con la que siempre el sexo era una experiencia espectacular. Tenían una química imbatible, o al menos así lo había creído; porque cuando entraron en su habitación, las cosas no funcionaron con tanta intensidad, al menos no de su parte. Al acabar, Alexander se sintió decepcionado. Se puso de pie y recogió su ropa del suelo.

Entonces Ivanna habló:

—Tienes algo raro en la espalda…— le dijo, frunciendo el ceño como si no comprendiera una ecuación algebráica.

Alexander se acercó al espejo y entonces lo vio: dibujos. Su espalda estaba llena de ellos, y los reconoció al instante: eran de Lucy.

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro mientras los veía con ayuda del espejo. ¿Cuándo se los había hecho? Tal vez en la madrugada, cuando por fin habían caído dormidos los dos, ella se habría levantado. En todo caso, no recordaba haber sentido que dibujaran sobre él en lo absoluto.

Alexander entró a la biblioteca. Le había costado bañarse por el simple hecho de que no quería borrar los dibujos de su espalda. Sin embargo, lo hizo y la tinta negra corrió hasta desvanecerse.

Dejó sus libros sobre una mesa y mientras se sentaba levantó la mirada al frente. Lucy, quien recogía su cuaderno de una mesa lejana, caminaba hacia él. El slytherin sonrió.

—Lucy Lu.— le dijo de muy buen humor mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. —¿En qué momento me dibujaste en la espalda?

Lucy lo miró algo perpleja, como si no hubiera entendido lo que él le decía. Rápidamente recordó a qué se refería y asintió con algo de desinterés. Parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado.

—Me levanté antes que tú, y estaba aburrida.— dijo la pelinaranja, sonriendo tímidamente. —Espero que no te haya molestado. Olvidé decírtelo cuando despertaste.

—No me molestó, todo lo contrario— le dijo el castaño.

Lucy se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada. Con ambas manos empezó a jugar con su trenza.

—Alex, quiero pedirte un favor…

El slytherin clavó sus ojos verdes en ella con cierta sorpresa. Le parecía extraño que Lucy quisiera pedirle algo cuando habían pasado juntos hacía unas pocas horas. ¿Qué había sucedido durante la mañana que forzaba a Lucy a pedir ayuda?

—¿Te han molestado otra vez?— le preguntó Alexander en un tono árido que se iba oscureciendo.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—No, no…no es nada de eso.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Es que….— Lucy respiró hondo y luego suspiró. —Mcgonagal me habló hace un par de horas. Mañana tendré que ir a testificar a favor de Ben.

Alexander se echó un poco hacia atrás y asintió, comprendiendo lo que la hufflepuff le decía. Sintió una pequeña molestia, un pequeño ardor en su interior, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y bien?— le preguntó. —¿En qué necesitas ayuda?

Lucy pestañeó varias veces.

—Mcgonagal dice que puedo llevar a alguien que me acompañe…como apoyo.— dijo la pelinaranja. — ¿Entiendes lo que trato de pedirte?

Alexander se mantuvo quieto, mirándola pero en silencio.

—No comprendo por qué no llevas a uno de tus primos.— le dijo, cortando el contacto visual. Por alguna razón, no le apetecía para nada acompañar a Lucy.

—Ellos me juzgan por ayudar a Ben.— dijo ella—Lo aceptan, pero veo en sus miradas que no están de acuerdo con ello. Puedo entenderlos: no quieren que me exponga. Pero de por sí va a ser un momento difícil ver atestiguar en el Ministerio de Magia como para que también me sienta incómoda por quien me acompañe. — Lucy fijó sus ojos grandes y pardos en los del slytherin. —Por favor, sé mi acompañante.

Alexander suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño. Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, miró a Lucy con sus brillantes ojos verdes y sonrió.

—Cuenta conmigo.— le dijo.

**6.-**

La última en bajar fue Rose. Scorpius junto con los guardias de la Orden la esperaron en el lobby durante más de quince minutos. El slytherin, echado sobre el sofá empezaba a impacientarse cuando la gryffindoriana apareció bajando las escaleras.

—Ya era hora.— dijo Scorpius, malhumorado, poniéndose de pie.

Rose le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia y luego se dirigió a los guardias.

—Disculpen la tardanza.— les dijo. Su cabello indomable estaba otra vez recogido en una rosca. Varios rizos saltaban alrededor.

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia y los escoltaron fuera de la casa Annubin.

Durante el trayecto hacia la playa ni Rose ni Scorpius intercambiaron palabra alguna. El slytherin la miraba ocasionalmente mientras caminaban, pero ella parecía ignorarlo por completo. Por el rosado de sus mejillas supo que aún estaba molesta con él, aunque fingía indiferencia.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, junto a una palmera los esperaba Rizieri y una roca similar a la que habían tocado para aparecerse de llegada.

—Espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente.— dijo el mago. Su semblante era sereno, pero en sus ojos estaba claro en cansancio por los acontecimientos brutales de hacía pocos días. —Recibirán las pistas de la próxima prueba pronto. Con todo lo ocurrido, hemos olvidado traerlas.

Scorpius y Rose asintieron. Rizieri suspiró.

Como ya lo saben, vamos a apresurar los plazos de las pruebas.— les dijo. —La Orden necesita un líder urgentemente, dadas las circunstancias del mundo mágico actualmente…

¿Qué ha pasado en estos días?— se aventuró a preguntar Rose.

Ya lo verán ustedes mismos cuando regresen a Hogwarts. Debe estar por toda la prensa.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo nos llega El Profeta.— dijo el slytherin. — Es el diario más cínico que conozco.

Rizieri no dijo nada más al respecto. Se hizo a un lado y les mostró la roca.

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto.— les dijo.

Rose y Scorpius dieron tres pasos hacia delante.

—A la cuenta de tres.— les advirtió Rizieri. — 1, 2…..3

Impredeciblemente, Scorpius tomó la mano de Rose y junto a la suya, la pegó a la roca.

Los dos desaparecieron de la Isla de Avalon.

Y llegaron a los campos de Hogwarts.

Rose se tambaleó un poco, pero logró recomponerse. Scorpius, por el contrario, aterrizó como un experto. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en la gryffindoriana y ella los evitó a toda costa. Tras tomar su equipaje, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Scorpius la siguió.

—¿Piensas permanecer muda para siempre?— le dijo Scorpius mientras avanzaba atrás de ella. —¿Se supone que es un castigo por mi mal comportamiento?

—Ya. Al menos admites que te has portado como un idiota.— dijo Rose, sin dejar de caminar.

Los dos entraron al castillo.

—Estaba ironizando, Rose.— dijo el rubio. —Detente. Tenemos que hablar.

Rose se detuvo en seco y dejó el equipaje en el suelo. Se volteó para mirarlo de frente.

Temía absolutamente aquellas palabras pronunciadas: "tenemos que hablar".

¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? ¿Que ya no quería saber nada de ella porque era una distracción para la competencia? El corazón de Rose empezó a bombear sangre con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. No, no iba a poder soportarlo.

Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

¿Qué vas a decirme que ya no sepa?— dijo la pelirroja, sonrojada. Sus ojos estaban puros, azules, pero llenos de miedo indiscutible. —Si no te importa, ahora soy yo la que no tiene ganas de hablar. Quiero ir a mi sala común y descansar.

No te quitaré más que dos minutos.— dijo el slytherin. Repentinamente, se había puesto nervioso también. ¿Y si ella no quería nada serio? No tenía la menor intención de hacer el papel de idiota otra vez. Ya bastante se había humillado delante de Rose Weasley.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me dijiste suficiente en la isla, ¿no crees?— dijo ella. —Perdona si no me dan ganas de escucharte reducir lo que sea que tenemos a que "nos acostamos esporádicamente"

—¿Acaso no lo hacemos?— preguntó Scorpius. —Precisamente de eso quiero hablar….

—Rose, no puede ser cierto.— dijo una voz ahogada, interrumpiéndolos.

La gryffindoriana y el slytherin se voltearon sólo para mirar, con espanto e incredulidad, a Hugo Weasley, de pie a pocos metros con los puños cerrados. Rose empalideció: no le cupo duda al ver la expresión lívida y furiosa de su hermano.

Hugo lo había escuchado todo.

-Hugo...- dejó salir Rose de entre sus labios, pero nadie pudo escucharlo porque sonó como un suspiro bajo el agua.

A pocos metros, el gryffindoriano temblaba. Sus ojos estaban furiosos y húmedos.

-Dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no es cierto.- le dijo el castaño. -Miénteme. Hazme creer que no es verdad. Por favor...

Scorpius desvió la mirada. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. A él poco o nada le importaba lo que Hugo Weasley pudiera pensar de su relación con Rose, pero sabía que para la pelirroja el asunto era distinto.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo ayudarla con su hermano, cómo hacerle entender a alguien como Hugo Weasley que lo que ellos tenían no era nada prohibido, mucho menos incorrecto.

Rose estaba petrificada. Ni un sólo músculo de su cuerpo se movía, y no parecía acertar a decir absolutamente nada.

Era evidente que estaba consternada por la presencia de su hermano.

Hugo se pasó una mano por la cabeza y su rostro empezó a enrojecer.

-¿Cómo puedes, Rose?- le espetó.- ¿Cómo puedes comportarte como si fueras...?

Scorpius saltó, reaccionando por primera vez como si le hubiesen tocado en sus fibras más sensibles.

-Controla tu lengua, Weasley- le dijo el slytherin. -No te voy a permitir que digas nada en contra de tu hermana.

Hugo frunció el ceño, iracundo y dio dos pasos de gigante hacia el slytherin mientras exclamaba:

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi relación con Rose!- le dijo. -¡Jamás la ofendería! ¿Pero cómo vas a saberlo, si no la conoces? ¡No sabes nada de su vida!

Scorpius se mantuvo sereno, pero firme ante las provocaciones de Hugo. Para él, el hermano menor de Rose no era más que un niño al que le faltaba mucho por crecer.

-La conozco más de lo que crees. - le dijo el rubio. -Me atrevería a decir, que mucho más de lo que nadie llegará jamás a conocerla.

-Maldito infeliz.- soltó Hugo dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él.

-¡Nooo!- gritó Rose, interponiéndose. Sus ojos azules miraron a su hermano, implorándole. - Por favor Hugo, para, para ya.

Hugo la miró dolido y lleno de resentimiento y decepción.

Y entonces, pronunció las palabras que lo cambiarían todo:

-¿Cómo puedes intimar con el hijo del mortífago que torturó a nuestra madre?

Rose se congeló. El pasillo estaba desierto y silencioso, como si sus presencias fueran invisibles o fantasmales. Lo había dicho: Hugo había dicho lo único que jamás debió decir, lo que Scorpius no estaba destinado a saber nunca. Todo el esfuerzo de Draco Malfoy para proteger a su hijo de un pasado vergonzoso y vituperable había sido lanzado al fango, pero no sólo eso: ella también había quedado expuesta. "Sabe que se lo he ocultado...ahora lo sabe", pensó, mortificada y agobiada. A su espalda estaba el slytherin. No podía verlo, pero no lo necesitaba; podía sentirlo y eso era suficiente. Algo parecido al dolor y a la oscuridad invadió su pecho. De repente, no pudo respirar.

La pelirroja se volteó lentamente, sofocada. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los metálicos de Scorpius:

Estaban llenos de lágrimas.


	28. La estampa de Scorpius Malfoy

_HOLA queridísimas lectoras/res! He regresado. Sí, lo sé, lo siento otra vez por la tardanza, compréndanme, les consta a las que me han seguido desde mucho tiempo atrás que en el pasado no me tardaba nada en publicar, era porque tenía tiempo, menos estudios, menos responsabilidades, etc. Esto viene con lo de crecer...ahora tengo una banda un trabajo de 7 horas y además estudio. C'est la vie. Muchas gracias por tooooooooda su comprensión. Son fieles a la historia, y sus reviews son los que me hacen continuarla porque me dan todo el impulso de sentarme a escribirla en mis tiempos libres. Debía agradecérselos, son geniales! :)_

_He subido al blog cuatro regalitos míos y de Fabi. El primero es un soundtrack del fic que ha sido creado por mí y por fabi, espero que les guste, las canciones las pueden bajar por su cuenta o escucharlas en youtube. El segundo regalo es un video sobre lo que ocurre en este capítulo con Morgana y Merlín, hecho por fabi. Y el tercer y cuarto regalo son DOS VIDEOS PROMOCIONALES a lo que va a pasar el siguiente capítulo. Son como pequeños adelantos, pequeñas probaditas de lo que vendrá en el capítulo XXVIII. Espero que los disfruten. Alaben a fabiana, es una genia!_

_Sin más, les dejo otra vez el blog: www . rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com_

_Que disfruten de los regalos y del capítulo!_

**Pd: he corregido errores ortográficos y de puntuación que el corrector automático de word me había cambiado. Es una nueva versión.**

**Capítulo XXVII**

**La estampa de Scorpius Malfoy**

**1.-**

Rose tragó saliva mientras sentía en su interior un agujero insondable, como si un taladro estuviese cavándola y abriéndola de forma dolorosa. "Esto es de Scorpius…esto es lo que él siente", pensó, sin aire, inmóvil como una estatua con los ojos clavados en los metálicos de Scorpius. Éstos parecían ausentes, húmedos; su rostro tenía una expresión muda, silente, de estupor e incomprensible dolor. Rose no podía moverse, estaba paralizada por los sentimientos de Scorpius que sólo ella podía sentir. La boca se le había secado: era ahora un desierto. Su lengua se había transformado en una montaña de arena lista a ser barrida por el viento.

Mientras tanto, la presión en el pecho persistía.

Scorpius no lograba articular ninguna idea coherente. En su cabeza las palabras de Hugo Weasley habían sido igual que una bomba. Aún no se recuperaba del desastre que produjeron en él. Tras unos segundos prolongados, el slytherin comenzó a saborear la herida: "el hijo del mortífago que torturó a nuestra madre", se repitió mentalmente, "el hijo del mortífago que torturó a nuestra madre". ¿Qué clase de ignominia era esa? "No puede ser cierto", pensó. "No puede serlo".

Scorpius, devastado, con una voz temblorosa, elevó su brazo derecho, señaló con el dedo a Hugo Weasley y dijo:

—Mientes.— soltó, casi en un murmullo.

Hugo, confundido y a la vez indignado por la negación de Scorpius respecto al crimen de su padre, frunció el ceño aún más furioso que antes.

—¡Cómo puedes negar lo que hizo tu padre? ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es bajar la cabeza y cerrar la boca, Malfoy! ¡Y nunca haberte metido con mi hermana!

Scorpius, aturdido, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándose, y tragó saliva. Sus ojos grises buscaron refugio en los azules de Rose. La pelirroja se estremeció: la mirada de Scorpius nunca había sido tan desolada.

—¿Es cierto?— preguntó, sofocado. —Dime, por favor, que no es cierto…

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas. No, no podía mentirle. Una cosa era no interferir en un secreto familiar, y otra muy distinta, mentirle. No podía hacerlo.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Y mientras el silencio se prolongaba, Scorpius fue comprendiendo toda la verdad en la mirada compasiva de Rose.

Entonces, ella susurró:

—Lo siento…

Scorpius cerró los ojos.

Fue poco lo que duró aquella reacción aparente resignación. En realidad, fue como si tragara amargamente la píldora de la verdad que le habían puesto en frente. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, éstos ya no eran los mismos. Scorpius no miró a Rose, ni a Hugo; era como si los hermanos Weasley hubieran desaparecido, como si no existieran. Se dio la vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario de forma ininterrumpida y rápida, pero ondulante.

Rose hizo el intento se ir tras de él, pero Hugo la tomó por la muñeca.

—¿Qué haces!— le preguntó. —¡Tenemos que hablar!

—¡Hugo, él no sabía nada de lo que su padre hizo!— le gritó. — ¿Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Tienes acaso la menor idea?

Rose se soltó bruscamente de Hugo y corrió tras los pasos de Scorpius.

Hugo permaneció firme en su lugar, confundido, enojado y a la vez, dolido. Incapaz de comprender a su hermana.

Y fue entonces cuando, por primera vez en su vida, se preguntó si realmente la conocía; si, después de tanto tiempo, conocía a la chica de 17 años en la que se había convertido su hermana, en esa que, evidentemente, ya era una mujer.

Un vacío llenó el corazón de Hugo.

¿Quién era Rose, en realidad? ¿Cuáles eran sus deseos, sus anhelos, sus proyectos? En algún punto de su adolescencia, dejó de mirarla, de mirarla de verdad; se ver dentro de su hermana. En algún punto, creyó que Rose se mantendría siendo la que fue a los 11 años, a los 12, a los 13. En algún punto, su hermana cambió y él se perdió del cambio.

Hugo se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo y suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

En Hogwarts, los Gryffindors festejaban la victoria anunciada: Rose Weasley había ganado la tercera prueba.

A unos metros, la pelirroja aceleraba el paso por el pasillo tras los pasos de Scorpius y, en una esquina, se chocó de frente con un grupo de gryffindorianos que la vitorearon.

—¡Felicidades Rose!

—¡Te estamos haciendo una fiesta en la sala común! ¡Debes ir!

—¡Es en tu honor!

—¡Gryffindor está festejando desde ya que tendremos a una de los nuestros en la Orden de Merlín!

Todos hablaban a la vez, interrumpiéndose los unos a los otros. La pelirroja no los escuchó. Se abrió paso entre la masa y continuó su camino.

En su pecho, su corazón latía como un tambor.

¿Cómo podría ayudar a Scorpius? ¿Es que acaso había forma de hacerlo? ¿Cómo explicarle que no se lo había ocultado por otra razón que no fuera entrometerse en lo que no le concernía? ¿Cómo aliviar el dolor que sabía el slytherin sentía en ese preciso momento? ¿Cómo sanar semejante decepción respecto a su padre?

Rose se detuvo finalmente en un pasillo desierto y alejado de las aulas frecuentes. Al fondo estaba Scorpius apoyado contra el muro, cabizbajo, silente. Estaban cerca del ala inutilizada del castillo, un ala que se había conservado en ruinas como recuerdo de la batalla que se había librado en Hogwarts años atrás, durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Bastaba caminar unos metros más allá de donde estaba Scorpius para ver en los muros erosionados una placa conmemorativa a las víctimas que perecieron en la lucha contra los mortífagos. ¿Por qué Scorpius había caminado hasta allí precisamente? ¿Había sido de forma consciente, o involuntaria?

Rose caminó hacia él, y cuando sus pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo, el rubio levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al verla, como si no la esperara; como si fuera lo que menos quisiera ver en aquel momento.

Rose se detuvo a una distancia considerable, paralizada.

—Yo…quiero que sepas que…— comenzó ella, pero él la interrumpió.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabías?— le preguntó en un tono seco, impersonal.

Rose tragó saliva.

—Desde siempre.— le dijo —Mis padres nos contaron todo sobre la guerra. Todo sobre aquellas épocas.

Scorpius desvió la mirada hacia el frente, dándole el perfil.

—Quiero saberlo todo.— le exigió.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

—Scorpius….no tiene caso que…

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer— le dijo en un tono ronco y negro que le erizó la piel a la pelirroja. — Quiero saberlo todo.

Rose bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo contárselo? ¿Es que acaso sabía bien todos los detalles? No, lo que conocía era la historia que su padre le había relatado una y otra vez desde niña, nada más. ¿Era acaso la perspectiva de Ron Weasley, la verdadera?¿La real? ¿La única?

—Yo…no sé cómo…

—¡Dímelo!— le gritó, fuera de sí, el rubio. Ahora su cuerpo temblaba como si hubiera acabado de entrenar para un partido. Rose pudo notar la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Jamás lo había visto así.

—Lo único que sé es lo que me ha contado mi padre. —dijo la pelirroja. —Que hubo una ocasión en la que el tío Harry, papá y mamá fueron secuestrados por mor…—se detuvo, pero agarró valor para continuar. —…mortífagos, y fueron llevados a la mansión Malfoy.

—Sigue.— le dijo una voz ida, ausente y oscura.

—En la mansión estaban tus abuelos, y tu padre.— continuó ella, sofocada por la tensión del momento. —…Bellatrix Lestrange…torturó a mi madre…

Los ojos de Scorpius se clavaron como dagas en ella.

—Tu hermano dijo que había sido mi padre.— le soltó, impaciente.

—No, no fue tu padre quien lo hizo.— dijo Rose, bajando la voz; había algo en el enojo de Scorpius que no era igual al de siempre. Había algo que la asustaba. — …dijo eso porque…para él es como si hubiese sido tu padre…

—Por qué.— exigió él.

—Porque tu padre estuvo presente en ese lugar, en la misma estancia, mientras torturaban a mi madre.— dijo Rose, con dolor. — …y no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Scorpius volvió a cortar el contacto visual con Rose. Era como si no resistiera mirarla ni un segundo. Por dentro, no sentía más que rencor, vergüenza y decepción: todo hacia su padre. Rencor porque le había ocultado aquello durante años, vergüenza y decepción por lo que había sido capaz de hacer: ver cómo a una de sus compañeras la torturaban sin mover un solo dedo…

La actitud más cobarde, más indigna, más indecente de todas.

Malfoy. Ese era el apellido que le había tocado. Esa era su estampa. Su naturaleza. Aquella de la que no podría escapar sin importar cuánto se esforzara por hacer las cosas bien.

Malfoy.

Scorpius soltó una risa seca y ronca. Rose lo miraba con compasión y , a la vez, con reticencia.

—¿Por qué ríes…?— le preguntó.

Scorpius, sin mirarla, le respondió:

—Todos tienen razón.— le dijo. —Todos siempre han tenido razón: no soy ni seré nunca nada más que el hijo de un mortífago.

—No digas eso Scorpius.— dijo Rose, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. —No es cierto.

Scorpius volvió a mirarla, esta vez con furia.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?— le espetó. — ¿Pensabas decírmelo?

Rose no pudo hablar: sentía la lengua atada al inicio de su garganta. Tardó algunos segundos en recomponerse.

—Yo….

—No pensabas hacerlo, ¿verdad?— le soltó.

—No es como crees que es…— dijo Rose al borde del llanto. — Esto era algo en lo que yo no podía interferir. Era un asunto entre tu padre y tú…

Scorpius soltó aire y volvió a reírse secamente. Rose tragó saliva. Por alguna razón, sentía que no estaba allí con el Scorpius que ella conocía, y eso la intimidaba.

Por alguna razón, se sentía expuesta.

—No tienes idea.— le dijo él— Lárgate.

Rose permaneció quieta en su lugar, respirando lenta y dificultosamente.

—No.— dijo ella. —No voy a irme ahora. No voy a dejarte así.

Scorpius cerró los ojos. No, no podía seguir estando cerca de ella. No lo soportaba.

Tenía que alejarla de él a cualquier precio.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos con extrema frialdad mientras que una sonrisa cínica y hueca se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?— le dijo con aparente apatía. —No soporto verte. No quiero saber nada ni de ti ni de tu familia.

—Scorpius…— trató de insistir ella.

—Se acabó.— le dijo con tal brusquedad que Rose tembló. — Ya no me apetece seguir jugando contigo. ¿Lo entiendes? Lo que teníamos, era sólo un juego. Me apetecía cogerme a una Weasley y tú eras la más fácil de todas.

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas y dos de ellas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Scorpius con incredulidad.

—Estás mintiendo.— le dijo ella— Estás tratando de vengarte de mí porque no te dije lo de tu padre…pero estás pasando la línea…

Scorpius no dejó de mirarla a los ojos ni por un segundo.

—¿En verdad crees que miento? No seas ilusa.— le dijo con neutralidad. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros que nunca. —Era eso lo que pensaba decirte antes de que tu hermano nos encontrara. Fue divertido mientras duró. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que podría tenerte algún tipo de afecto? Me tienes cansado. Me aburres. Me sofoca tu presencia constante. He terminado contigo.

Rose retrocedió dos pasos, sollozando en silencio, pero sin bajar la cabeza ni un instante. Si tan sólo pudiera sentir otra cosa que no fuera esa oscuridad proviniendo de Scorpius hacia ella. Si tan sólo pudiera acallar su propia oscuridad, su propio dolor.

—Lárgate de una vez.— le espetó Scorpius. — Ten dignidad y vete. Tu hermano tiene razón: ¿cómo puedes estar con el hijo de Draco Malfoy, aquel que no hizo nada cuando torturaron a tu madre? Especialmente, cuando no le importas en lo más mínimo. —apartó la mirada de ella— No pensaba decírtelo de este modo, pero dadas las circunstancias no encuentro otro modo de hacerlo: no te quiero. Eres sólo una chica más. Te usé para olvidarme de Megara. Ella es la única chica a la que he querido.

Rose continuó retrocediendo. Sus extremidades temblaban. "Tengo que escapar de aquí, tengo que desaparecer", fue lo único que pudo pensar. Dio media vuelta y corrió lejos de toda aquella oscuridad, lejos de las ruinas y del recuerdo de la muerte.

Lejos de Scorpius.

El slytherin la vio desaparecer como un punto que giraba hacia otra esquina del castillo, y cuando no quedó rastro de ella, se dejó caer contra el muro en donde hacía más de 20 años se había librado una batalla decisiva. Se derribó sobre él llorando como un niño, como hacía años no había llorado; pero aquel era un llanto antiguo, soterrado, decrépito…

Era el llanto de toda una generación.

**2.-**

—No lo entiendo.— dijo Dominique, tratando se seguir el paso apresurado de Roxanne por los pasillos del castillo. —En verdad no lo entiendo.

—No hay nada qué entender.— le respondió la morena sin bajar el ritmo de sus pasos. —Te dije que si querías, podías esperarme en la sala común.

—Roxy, algo te pasa, por Merlín, ¡Estás corriendo!— dijo la rubia acelerando el paso.

Fue incapaz de alcanzar a Roxanne.

Las dos Ravenclaws entraron a la biblioteca de forma nada silenciosa. Dominique se sonrojó al ver que varias miradas se fijaban en ellas con los ceños fruncidos. Sin embargo, a Roxanne poco parecía importarle. Siguió caminando a paso rápido, dejando atrás mesas llenas de estudiantes y estanterías de libros.

Finalmente, se detuvo.

Dominique paró en seco, recobrando el aire, y vio a su prima apoyarse en una mesa bastante alejada de las otras. En ésta se encontraban Lysander y Emiliana Weiss.

Los ojos celestes de Lysander se clavaron en Roxanne, primero con sorpresa, y luego con intensa alegría. Una sonrisa auténtica se dibujó en su rostro mientras dejaba a un lado el libro y las explicaciones que parecía haberle estado dando a Emiliana.

A la castaña, la presencia de Roxanne no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Chocolate, qué sorpresa.— le dijo el rubio con suavidad. —¿Pasa algo?

Roxanne negó con la cabeza.

—¿Podemos hablar…en privado?— le preguntó, evitando la mirada escrutadora de Emiliana.

—Por supuesto.— dijo Lysander poniéndose de pie. Sin mirar a Emiliana, le dijo: —Ya vengo, adelántate, ¿si?

Roxanne tomó de la mano a Lysander —para gran sorpresa de éste— y lo llevó tras unas estanterías algo alejadas.

Dominique suspiró, se rascó la cabeza, confundida, y se sentó junto a Emiliana. Intercambiaron miradas amables, pero se mantuvieron en silencio. No tenían nada qué decirse.

A una distancia prudente, Roxanne se detuvo y soltó con delicadeza la mano de Lysander.

—Wow.— le dijo el rubio, sonriendo y acercándose peligrosamente a ella. — Es la primera vez que tomas mi mano en público, ¿lo sabías?

—Ya.— dijo Roxanne, apartándolo. — Te estuve esperando anoche.

Lysander dejó que sus ojos recorrieran las piernas de Roxanne y, casi distraídamente, respondió:

—No pude avisarte…tuve que quedarme con Emiliana más tiempo estudiando. No entendía nada.

—Podías al menos haberme informado.— dijo la morena, evidentemente enfadada y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Lysander la miró a los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Me extrañaste?— le preguntó juguetonamente.

Roxanne entornó los ojos.

—¡Estoy hablándote en serio!— soltó, frustrada.

El rubio se aflojó la corbata.

—Te dije que iba a estar ayudando a Emiliana con sus estudios. No creas que no quise ir a verte— dijo el rubio, finalmente adoptando la seriedad que la ravenclaw le exigía. —Moría por ir a verte. Por estar contigo. ¿Es que no se me nota?

Roxanne pestañeó varias veces, intentando conservar su posición de indignación.

—Me es indiferente.— dijo ella. —No me gusta que me dejen plantada.

Lysander enredó su dedo índice en un trozo de cabello negro de Roxanne, acariciándolo.

—Esta noche. Once en punto. Tu habitación.— dijo el rubio, mirándola intensamente. —No faltaré.

Roxanne se sonrojó.

—No se trata de eso.— le soltó. —Se trata de que si quedamos en vernos, al menos debes avisarme si los planes se han cancelado.

—Está bien, está bien.— cedió el rubio. — Lo admito. Fue mi culpa. No lo volveré a hacer.

Roxanne pareció relajarse ante las disculpas del ravenclaw. No las había esperado, mucho menos tan pronto. Creyó que discutirían un tanto más antes de que Lysander se diera cuenta de su falta de tacto varonil. Sin embargo, nada había ido como ella lo había previsto.

—Bien.— dijo Roxanne, sin saber qué más decir.

Lysander mantenía una sonrisa deleitante en su boca.

—¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando te enojas.— le susurró cerca del oído. Luego se alejó de ella al escuchar un carrito aproximándose. Madame Prince pasó por el corredor empujando un coche con libros. Los miró por sus grandes gafas con algo de reprobación, y continuó su camino. Lysander se encaminó otra vez hacia la mesa en donde había estado estudiando, pero a la mitad del camino se volteó, y en voz alta dijo:

—Y, Chocolate, la próxima vez sólo dime que me extrañas.— dijo el rubio, triunfante, llamando la atención de media biblioteca. Roxanne se sonrojó intensamente y frunció el ceño, observando cómo todos dejaban de hacer sus tareas para fijarse en ellos. —Cuando nos casemos, tendremos todas las noches para nosotros.

"Por Merlín", pensó la morena mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, cubriéndoselo por la vergüenza. "¿Por qué a mí? ¿por qué?"

Lysander pellizcó una mejilla de Dominique y se sentó junto a Emiliana otra vez. La rubia se acarició la mejilla adolorida y se puso de pie a regañadientes, caminando hacia Roxanne, quien seguía con el rostro cubierto.

—Vaya.— dijo la rubia, alisándose el uniforme. —Lysander es bastante… poco pudoroso en cuanto a su vida privada, ¿no crees?

Roxanne dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Es un perfecto idiota.— le dijo a su prima. —Eso es lo que es.

**3.-**

Rose se detuvo mareada por el ímpetu del llanto en una esquina. Pocas veces se había dado el lujo de llorar por Scorpius, por cada uno de los desplantes y palabras duras que había recibido de él durante todos aquellos meses. Habían sido pocas, casi inexistentes, las veces en las que se permitió derrumbarse como ahora lo hacía por un par de palabras mal dichas, por expresiones secas, distantes, heladas. Tal vez por eso, porque llevaba mucho tiempo mordiéndose los labios, la lengua, apretando los párpados, los puños, los dientes, ahora había explotado y perdido el control de sí misma. Rose se resbaló por la pared llorando como hacía años no lloraba: llorando como cuando era una niña y las lágrimas no eran motivo de vergüenza, cuando aún tenía derecho de llorar y mostrar sus sentimientos al mundo.

La voz de Scorpius era un taladro ininterrumpible en su cabeza: _Lo que teníamos, era sólo un juego. Me apetecía cogerme a una Weasley y tú eras la más fácil de todas._

Rose dejó salir un ruido inarticulado entre sus sollozos que hizo eco en el pasillo que, afortunadamente, estaba desierto.

"No lo creo….no lo creo…no puedo creerlo.", se dijo a sí misma, herida en lo más hondo. No, no creía que Scorpius fuese tan maquiavélico. Podía no estar enamorado de ella, podía no quererla tal y como lo decía…pero, ¿usar aquellas palabras para decírselo? ¿por qué había tenido que ser tan duro, tan cruel?

"Es por lo de su padre…por eso lo dijo; no es lo que de verdad siente.." quiso justificar mentalmente, pero de inmediato tachó la idea. ¿Cómo alguien que tiene el más mínimo afecto por otra persona es capaz de soltarle algo tan insultante, tan cruel? No, no había justificación posible. Rose, sin importar las circunstancias, jamás le habría dicho algo semejante a Scorpius. Porque lo quería. Era así de sencillo.

"Pero él no te quiere a ti", se dijo a sí misma. Algunos rizos sueltos de su lazo se pegaban a sus mejillas húmedas. "No te quiere, por eso siempre puede decirte lo que le venga en gana…lo más hiriente, lo más terrible." Rose se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Su pecho temblaba. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan bajo, tan ruin, como lo que Scorpius le había dicho. Así era él y así había sido siempre. Desde el principio la había tratado de la peor manera, y ella de cierta forma lo había permitido, no porque quisiera dejarse humillar, sino porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo responder a sus agresiones. Poco a poco había ido aprendiendo a responderle, a defenderse de algún modo, pero siempre había sido insuficiente. Se había dejado maravillar por las virtudes de Scorpius, por todas aquellas virtudes que le envidiaba y a la vez, admiraba. Era así como había llegado a quererlo.

Pero quererlo le significaba mucho dolor.

"Ya no quiero….ya no quiero seguir con esto…" murmuró en una voz ahogada. Se sentía sola como nunca antes se había sentido. Querer a alguien y no ser correspondida era la sensación de soledad absoluta. No podía existir algo peor que aquella presión en el pecho que la agobiaba. No sólo Scorpius no la quería, sino que también la humillaba y le decía cosas terribles como si ella no fuera nadie, como si no hubiesen tenido relaciones juntos, como si no hubieran compartido tantas cosas.

Como si ella no le hubiese dado su primera vez.

No quería ser una mojigata, tampoco se consideraba tal. Era tímida e insegura con ciertas cosas que no tuvieran que ver con su intelecto, pero no manipulable. Siempre supo lo que hacía cuando decidió acostarse con Scorpius. Se entregó a ese sentimiento intenso que la carcomía por dentro, un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado; un sentimiento que no pertenecía al mundo tal y como lo había concebido ella, ese mundo recto, claro, estructurado, perfecto. Lo había hecho de forma consciente, sí; pero eso no significaba que no le doliera en lo más profundo haber dado todo de sí y que nada hubiera sido suficiente para que Scorpius Malfoy sintiera el más mínimo afecto por ella.

Por primera vez se sintió total y absolutamente insignificante; como una hormiga deambulando por el mundo, perdida de su hormiguero.

Scorpius tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir de ese modo.

_¿Qué creías? ¿Que podría tenerte algún tipo de afecto? Me tienes cansado. Me aburres. Me sofoca tu presencia constante. He terminado contigo._

No, ya no podía seguir engañándose más: Scorpius Malfoy no la quería.

Rose se llevó una mano al centro del pecho. Sentía una agonía lenta, tibia, como sangre manando por sitios donde no debía. Como una mordida hecha desde adentro. Incicatrizable.

"De modo que esto es lo que sentías, Lucy", pensó, recordando a su prima, "…de modo que es así como se siente que la persona que quieres no te quiera a ti."

Rose se sentía agotada, como si en su llanto incontenible hubiese agotado todas sus fuerzas. Ya no sollozaba de forma descontrolada, pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo torrencialmente por sus mejillas. Con esfuerzo se aferró a la pared y se puso de pie.

Se preguntó si aquel vacío exorbitante, insoportable, que sentía no era una mezcla entre su dolor y el que Scorpius sentía en aquel momento por haberse enterado del pasado oscuro de su padre. Cuando estuvo de pie, se forzó a no preguntárselo más. Daba igual: el problema era que lo sentía.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor y corroboró que no había nadie. Nadie la había visto llorar, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía desnuda? Tenía que llegar a su sala común y esconderse en su habitación. Tal vez dormir.

Tal vez dormir y no despertar.

Rose se secó las lágrimas y se forzó a contenerlas. Al menos en la sala común no pensaba llorar frente a otros. Tendría que aguantarse el dolor hasta que estuviera encerrada en su habitación, sola.

"Sí, eso es lo que tengo que hacer", se dijo, dándose ánimo.

Rose caminó y dio la vuelta al pasillo contiguo. Tras subir unas escaleras y pasar por unos cuantos corredores llegó a la sala común e Gryffindor. Dio la contraseña, tomó aire y entró.

Música estruendosa y risas y gritos por todas partes la sorprendieron de forma desagradable.

Entonces lo recordó. Estaban festejando. Los de su casa le habían hecho una fiesta para felicitarla por su victoria.

"En realidad, festejan la victoria de la casa por encima de la de Slytherin", pensó, disgustada. No tenía fuerzas para soportar aquella fiesta superficial.

Ni bien dio dos pasos hacia adentro todos los gryffindors gritaron y aplaudieron, ensalzándola. Rose ni siquiera fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa políticamente correcta, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello. Nadie a excepción de sus primos.

Lily fue la primera en dejar de sonreír entre el tumulto. Fred y Louis, quienes estaban ya bastante bebidos, no parecieron reparar en el semblante afectado de Rose. Albus, sin embargo, se apartó de entre las chicas que lo rodeaban y clavó sus ojos azules con preocupación en los de su prima.

Ella lo evadió.

Rose se abrió paso entre la gente que la vitoreaba y le daba golpecitos en la espalda, entre la cerveza y el sudor, y el cigarro de frutas, y la saliva y el ruido hasta que por fin llegó a las escaleras.

Corrió lo más rápido posible por ellas hasta desaparecer.

Cuando llegó a su habitación lanzó la puerta destinada a cerrarse de un solo empujón, pero ésta fue detenida por el pie de Albus, quien sin importarle infringir las normas había subido hacia el sector femenino y alcanzado a la gryffindoriana. Rose, incapaz de continuar fingiendo, se deshizo en un llanto cansado y tierno. Cayó sentada sobre su cama, derrotada, avergonzada por no poder contenerse delante de su primo, humillada por su propia debilidad.

Albus no dijo nada. La miró con el ceño levemente compungido, como si estuviera presenciando una escena triste de la que no podía ser parte. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia Rose hasta sentarse a su lado. Corrió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su prima y la pegó contra sí, abrazándola con fuerza y calidez.

Rose se sintió cómoda y segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Rose, yo…— comenzó Albus, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Abrázame.— le pidió entre lágrimas y apretándose contra él. — Sólo abrázame, por favor…

Albus calló y le depositó un beso íntimo, largo y fraternal sobre la cabeza.

No la soltó ni un segundo.

**4.-**

Fred salió de la sala común tambaleándose levemente tras una chica de cabello corto y oscuro, tan corto como lo podría usar un hombre; sin embargo, su cuello era como el de un cisne y sus ojos grandes con pestañas prominentes.

—Teresa, ¡heeeeeeyyyy!— soltó Fred, sin notarlo, de forma muy escandalosa.

La chica se volteó con cierta molestia.

—¿Qué quieres Weasley?— le preguntó en una voz suave y melodiosa.

—Bueno, yo….

—No.— le interrumpió ella.

—Pero… si no sabes aún lo que quiero.— dijo Fred.

—Cualquier cosa que sea, la respuesta es no.— Teresa lo empujó con delicadeza lejos de ella. — Hueles a alcohol. Háblame cuando estés sobrio, Weasley.

Teresa volvió a entrar a la sala común Gryffindoriana y Fred suspiró. Hizo ademán de volver tras sus pasos, pero se tambaleó y cayó sentado al suelo. Se rió a carcajadas. Se había excedido en la bebida apostando por Louis quién tomaba más, y ahora sufría las consecuencias. De cualquier forma, estaba feliz y pasándosela de lo mejor. Era joven y tenía derecho a emborracharse de vez en cuando.

—Weasley, si te ve algún profesor, estarás suspenso por quién sabe cuánto tiempo— dijo una voz masculina que se proyectaba desde el pasillo.

Fred se restregó los ojos para ver bien de quien se trataba. Cuando lo descubrió, sonrió.

—¡Heeeeeyyyy! ¡Lorcan!— dijo con gran animosidad. —Siéntate aquí, a mi lado, amigo mío.

Lorcan se detuvo frente a él y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

—Vaya, estás realmente ebrio.— le dijo, divertido.

—Eso es.— fue lo único que atinó a decir Fred.

Lorcan miró hacia la puerta de la sala común Gryffindoriana mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

—¿Hay una fiesta?— preguntó, interesado.

—Claro, por el triunfo de Rose en la tercera prueba.— dijo Fred. — ¿A que a los de tu casa no les hace ninguna gracia, eh?

Lorcan rió.

—No, no les hace nada de gracia.— le respondió a Fred. Se aclaró la garganta. — mmm…eh, ¿Lily está adentro?

—Sí, está adentro, aburriéndose porque ya ningún chico se le acerca, al menos de nuestra casa.

Lorcan se sentó al lado de Fred, interesado.

—¿Por qué? Es popular, tengo entendido que muchos chicos…

—Sí, sí, pues…así era antes, antes de que se creara la leyenda de que ella los humilla a todos y no acepta a ninguno.— dijo Fred, casi gritando. — Los chicos la miran pero le tienen miedo, así que no se le acercan….y mejor así, tienen razón en temerle, ya ha hecho sufrir a varios…— Fred suspiró. — Las mujeres son malas.

Lorcan sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Justo en ese momento, cuando se disponía a dar por terminada la conversación, levantarse, e irse —dado que no había forma de ver a Lily si estaba dentro de su sala común—, Fred dijo algo que lo ató al suelo:

—En realidad, Lily está amargada desde hace años porque Teddy escogió a Victoire, y no a ella….— dijo distraídamente.

Lorcan lo miró con estupefacción. ¿Teddy? ¿Teddy Lupin? ¿No era él el primo postizo de los Potter y de los Weasley?

No, no podía sólo quedarse con esa información. Debía saber más.

—Teddy escogió a Victoire…— le dijo a Fred, como incitándolo a seguir hablando.

—Pues sí….bueno, en realidad no es que escogió, porque nunca hubo duda para él: siempre quiso a Victoire. Es la más guapa de la familia, ¿sabes?, y bien, como él no es técnicamente un Potter ni un Weasley….es un casi incesto, pero no incesto, ¿comprendes?

—Ya…— dijo Lorcan. — Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Lily?

Fred se rascó la nariz pecosa.

—¿Lily? Ah, sí. Bueno, es como un secreto familiar en realidad, o mejor dicho, no sé si sea un secreto. El asunto es que todos los primos lo sabemos, pero nadie habla de ello. Una vez, Hugo dijo algo en una cena hace muchos años. Lily le pegó y se armó un problema enorme…creo que Lily no le habló en un mes…eso, bueno, que nadie me ha dicho que sea un secreto, simplemente no se habla de ello y ya…

—¿De qué no se habla?— insistió, suspicazmente Lorcan.

—De que Lily estaba enamorada de Teddy y eso….ya sabes, ella pequeña, Teddy un poco mayor, él la consentía y le contaba cuentos, los dos jugaban juntos y eran inseparables y todo lo demás, luego llega la adolescencia de Teddy y él empieza a fijarse en Vitoire…pero Lily sólo era una niña en ese entonces, ella decía que se iba a casar con Teddy pero nadie le hacía caso porque era una niña y todos lo tomábamos como una broma. Hasta que, bueno, hasta que lo de Teddy y Victoire se hizo serio….entonces Lily dejó de hablarle para siempre. Hace años que no se dirigen la palabra si no es para algo como "pásame la salsa". Teddy ha intentado por todos los medios, ya sabes, acercársele, porque la quiere mucho, como una hermana menor….pero Lily sigue sin hablarle hasta ahora, así que todos sabemos por qué es. Tampoco quiere salir con ninguno de los chicos la buscan, y los trata mal, y los humilla y se burla de ellos…y todos sabemos que es porque está amargada desde hace cinco años porque Teddy fue su primer amor y él prefirió a Victoire, estas cosas que marcan a las chicas para siempre y tal…¿me escuchas?

Lorcan había dejado de escuchar hacía algunos segundos. Las palabras de Fred le llegaban como a través de un lejano túnel. Sus pensamientos corrían a mil dentro de su cabeza. No podía creer que hubiese acertado tanto con Lily: sí que había habido otro chico en su vida, uno que la lastimó. Pero aquello no era precisamente la historia que Lorcan había imaginado: según la versión de Fred, Teddy no la había lastimado, era Lily quien se había lastimado sola enamorándose de su primo mayor. Todo parecía ser la historia de una chiquilina caprichosa cuyo ego había quedado herido cuando fue desplazada por una prima suya, y que desde entonces no había podido recuperarse de ello. Se le había vuelto una obsesión.

"Cada que cavo en tu interior, Lilith, encuentro más y más superficialidad.", pensó.

Pero no, no podía ser así. Estaba siendo injusto con ella, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de ser injusto. No podía sentir otra cosa en su interior que no fuera lava ardiendo, una rabia incontenible, una envidia poco sana hacia Teddy y lo que significaba para Lily.

No era ella la única que jugaba. Él también podía jugar; él también sabía jugar. Desde el principio, el reto de conquistar a Lily había sido un juego apasionante. Entonces, ¿por qué algo que había empezado como un reto personal lo afectaba tanto? ¿Sentía algo profundo por Lily, o era su propio ego aplastado ante la dificultad de conquistarla? No podía saberlo. Estaba confundido. Confundido y furioso.

Lorcan se puso de pie en silencio y se sacudió el pantalón. Fred lo miró desde abajo.

—Hey, esto no puedes repetirlo, eh. — le dijo— Es un secreto familiar.

Lorcan se sacó la corbata, harto de ella, y la guardó con descuido y algo de brusquedad en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Descuida.— le dijo en una voz seca mientras se iba. — Soy una tumba.

**5.- **

—Son las 12 de la noche, ya debería estar aquí.— dijo Alexander desde el sillón de la sala común, jugando con su corbata.

Megara, quien había permanecido sentada sobre una mesita, saltó con agilidad gatuna y se paseó junto a la fogata.

—Sí, debería…Ya es muy tarde.— dijo la morena. — No entiendo en dónde se ha metido.

—¿Crees que esté mal por haber perdido la tercera prueba?— preguntó el castaño.

Megara lo miró con cierta nulidad.

—No es muy de Scorpius no dar la cara. Claro que debe sentirse mal, es muy competitivo. Pero eso no le impediría aparecerse por aquí.

Alexander se pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose.

—En realidad, nadie lo ha visto en Hogwarts.— dijo el castaño. — Le he preguntado a varios.

Megara levantó una ceja.

—¿Insinúas que no está aquí?— preguntó. — Es ridículo. Ambos llegaron esta tarde, lo anunció Mcgonagal en el Gran comedor…dijo que llegarían. Y por lo que sé, la fiesta en Gryffindor continúa a estas horas. Rose debe estar allá.

—Bien.— dijo Alexander. — Entonces tal vez debamos preguntarle a Rose.

Megara lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Y qué pretendes, tocar la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor y presentarnos de la nada en su fiesta?— le dijo la morena con sarcasmo.

—No sé, algo tenemos que hacer, ¿no te parece?— dijo el castaño clavando sus ojos verdes en la morena. —Puede estar en problemas, o quién sabe qué lío.

Megara se pasó una mano por la frente, pensando.

—No debemos pensar lo peor, Alexander. No creo que sea conveniente que vayamos a informarle a algún profesor ni mucho menos. Puede ser que Scorpius esté haciendo algo en especial y no quiere ser molestado; puede que si le avisamos a alguien, lo metamos en problemas.

Alexander suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tienes razón.— dijo, finalmente. —Supongo que debemos esperar. Pero si hasta mañana por la mañana no sabemos nada de él, buscamos a Rose.

—Me parece una buena idea.— dijo Megara. De repente sus ojos oscuros se habían clavado en un slytherin de sexto que jugaba ajedrez con un amigo unos metros más allá.

Se pasó la lengua por el labio superior, no de una forma sensual, sino más bien infantil y astuta a la vez.

—Alex, ¿no crees que deberías ya irte a dormir?

Alexander asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me voy.— dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándose. —¿Vas a dormir también?

—En unos minutos.— dijo la morena. —Tú primero.

Alexander la miró con cierto desconcierto, pero optó por no preguntarse más sobre la actitud de su mejor amiga y subir a descansar. No se le olvidaba en lo absoluto que al día siguiente debía acompañar a Lucy a declarar al Ministerio de Magia. La idea no era de su agrado, pero lo había prometido, y no iba a romper su promesa; mucho menos a dejarla sola.

Megara observó a Alexander subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios masculinos y, tan pronto desapareció, se encaminó hacia el chico slytherin de sexto que jugaba ajedrez.

—Oye, tú.— le dijo.

El slytherin levantó la mirada del juego y al ver a Megara, su rostro se turbó casi imperceptiblemente. Sus ojos eran grandes y acaramelados.

—Hola— dijo él.

—¿Adam West? ¿No?— le preguntó Megara, sin ningún tipo de timidez.

—Sí.— dijo él.

Megara sonrió. Él era perfecto. Lo llevaría a la torre de astronomía y, con algo de suerte, Albus acudiría aquella noche. De ese modo dejaría su punto muy en claro. Aunque ya estaba empezando a duda sobre cuál era su punto en realidad.

La morena se arregló el cerquillo de modo bastante femenino y mantuvo su sonrisa:

—¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?

**6.-**

Eran las 12 y media de la noche y empezaba a hacer frío. Nadie habría optado por salir de Hogwarts en lo que parecía ser el inicio del invierno, del verdadero invierno, porque hasta entonces el frío había sido imperceptible. Nadie había optado por salir de Hogwarts en tales condiciones. Nadie a excepción de Scorpius.

El rubio caminaba sin rumbo por el interior del bosque perdido. Había pasado horas en la parte abandonada del castillo, con su cabeza corriendo a mil y sus pensamientos sofocándolo. Tan pronto pudo tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar como un estúpido, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. No recordaba cómo ni cuándo había entrado al bosque prohibido, lo único que sabía era que cuando se había percatado de ello, ya estaba entre árboles , tierra y frío. Pero no le importó.

Aquel lugar era perfecto para pensar.

Las ideas amargas no dejaban de arraigarse con sus raíces en la cabeza de Scorpius y crecer hasta convertirse en fantasmas, monstruos. ¿Sabrían todos en Hogwarts de la tortura a Hermione Granger? ¿Sabrían todos que su padre estuvo presente sin mover un solo dedo? La idea de que todos en el castillo estuvieran enterados de aquel hecho menos él le producía náuseas. ¿Era por eso que los gryffindors no lo soportaban? ¿era por eso? Scorpius golpeó con su puño cerrado a un árbol. Sus nudillos sangraron. No, no era por eso. No era solo por eso.

Su padre había sido un mortífago.

Scorpius dio repetidos golpes al árbol. ¿Por qué se lo habían ocultado? ¿Cuántas cosas más sus padres le escondían? La distancia entre él y su padre nunca fue tan grande. Parecía un abismo infranqueable, insuperable.

Scorpius se dejó caer a la tierra, abrazado al árbol que había golpeado tantas veces. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba compitiendo para ser un miembro de la Orden de Merlín, pero, ¿se lo merecía? ¿merecía el hijo de un ex mortífago, de un cobarde, ser miembro de la sociedad que protege a la civilización mágica? ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿A no llevar el apellido, la estampa, que llevaba? ¡Él no tenía una familia de oro, ni un pasado heroico y glorioso! ¿A qué jugaba compitiendo con Rose por un puesto en la Orden?

—No merezco nada….— dijo en voz baja, como susurrándole dolorosamente al tronco del árbol. — Nada…

Y el cansancio lo derrumbó.

**7.-**

Roxanne cerró el libro de Aritmancia y lo dejó sobre el velador. Estaba acostada en la cama, aún con el uniforme puesto; esperaba a Lysander. Eran ya más de las 12 y media y ni rastros del rubio.

Suspiró. ¿Y si Emiliana hablaba muy en serio cuando decía que planeaba separarla de Lysander? Le parecía ridículo incluso pensarlo. Sin embargo, por primera vez sentía miedo de perder a alguien. Y se trataba de un miedo genuino.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar eso", se dijo a sí misma y se puso de pie mientras desabrochaba los botones de su blusa y se sacaba la corbata. Dormiría. Se pondría la pijama y dormiría. Tal vez así dejaría de pensar en estupideces.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando entrar a Lysander. Roxanne lanzó un pequeño grito y se cerró la blusa abierta con las manos. El ravenclaw la miró con intensidad y sonrió.

—Llegaré tarde siempre si me recibes así.— dijo Lysander.

—Qué gracioso.— dijo Roxanne, sonriendo de forma fingida. —Ja, ja….ja.

Lysander caminó hacia ella, pero la morena lo esquivó, sosteniéndose la blusa.

—Iba a dormir ya. Pensé que no vendrías.— le dijo, abotonándose la blusa.

Lysander se pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose el cabello.

—Emiliana no acababa aún sus ejercicios, necesitaba de mi ayuda.— dijo él.

Roxanne se abrochó el último botón y se sentó sobre la cama. Suspiró.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer", se dijo a sí misma. Y luego habló.

—Lysander, creo que debo contarte algo.—le dijo.

El rubio se sacó la corbata como si hubiera esperado todo el día para hacerlo, y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó.

Roxanne se humedeció los labios.

—Quizás debí habértelo dicho cuando ocurrió.— dijo la morena. —Supongo que tenía miedo de que no me creyeras. Aún lo tengo.

Lysander borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

—Jamás dudaría de lo que me dijeras.— dijo el rubio. —Confío en ti más que en nadie.

Roxanne tomó aire.

—Hace unos días Emiliana se acercó a hablarme.— dijo ella. — Dijo que iba a intentar que tú y yo ya no estuviéramos juntos. Me dijo que te quería…no como una amiga.

Lysander se mantuvo quieto y la expresión en su rostro fue ininterpretable. Roxanne aguardó unos segundos, esperando a que él dijera algo, pero el silencio y la quietud se mantuvo intacta durante demasiado tiempo. La morena optó por continuar:

—No pensaba decírtelo, ni tomarlo en serio.— dijo ella. —Pero cada vez te veo menos casualmente porque estás ayudándola en cosas que se supone no necesita ayuda. Todos hablan de lo lista que es y si mal no tengo entendido es una de las mejores estudiantes de su año. No puedo evitar pensar que quizás la tomé muy a la ligera. Que tal vez debía decirte lo que me dijo.

—¿Hace cuánto sucedió esto?— le preguntó el rubio.

—Unos días.— dijo Roxanne. —¿Es que acaso importa?

Lysander no se movió de donde estaba. Roxanne empezó a sentirse incómoda.

—No, no importa.— dijo el ravenclaw. —Sólo que no entiendo por qué no me lo contaste cuando sucedió.

Roxanne se puso de pie.

—Te lo dije: porque temía que no me creyeras.— le soltó. —Y creo que eso es justamente lo que está pasando.

Lysander se pasó una mano por la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

—No suena a Emiliana hacer algo como eso.— le dijo. —Pero si me lo dices, por supuesto creeré en tu palabra.

Roxanne se cruzó de brazos.

—No pareces muy convencido.

Lysander guardó silencio. Aquella quietud fue como un dardo para la ravenclaw.

—Estoy cansado. Iré a dormir.— dijo él finalmente de forma distante. —Mañana hablaré con ella.— le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. —Todo va a estar bien.

Lysander le dio un beso casi paternal, sobre la frente, y luego caminó hacia la puerta. Roxanne no dijo nada, pero sintió que algo no andaba bien. La sensación no la abandonó hasta que Lysander dejó la habitación. Entonces, ya no sintió otra cosa más que soledad, y se sorprendió.

Era un sentimiento que jamás había tenido antes.

**7.-**

Rose se sacó la ropa con un agotamiento inconmensurable. Albus se había despedido de ella con un beso en la frente hacía unos pocos minutos, creyendo que la había dejado dormida. En realidad, Rose quería dormir, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que su primo hubiese dejado la habitación, de modo que fingió haberse quedado dormida. Estaba agotada al extremo: habían sido tres días en la isla de las manzanas, Avalon, realizando el entrenamiento más duro que jamás hubiese hecho, luego la prueba con aquel dragón y después…

Después lo de Scorpius.

Su mente daba vueltas y sentía que podría dormir eternamente. Había dejado de llorar hacía ya algunas horas, pero sentía como si siguiera haciéndolo. Tal vez era verdad que por dentro seguía llorando. No podía estar segura.

Suspiró y miró el anillo que descansaba en el velador. Quería descansar, pero de ningún modo podía no continuar con la historia de Merlín y Morgana. No en aquel punto tan crucial. Se mordió el labio. ¿Scorpius usaría el anillo? No, seguro que no. No debía tener cabeza para ello en aquellos momentos, y quizás eso fuera lo mejor; así ella podría viajar y no tener que verlo en sueños. Aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo.

La pelirroja se colocó el anillo y lo acarició levemente. Se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con una manta cálida del frío de invierno.

Poco a poco se fue hundiendo en la almohada hasta que perdió toda noción con la realidad.

**Sueño #13**

Rose abrió los párpados con violencia. Estaba en el salón del trono y el cuerpo de Uther yacía en el frío mármol que cubría el suelo. Su rostro estaba deforme, quemado por dos manos que ahora acariciaban el trono. Merlín parecía ahogarse en su propio asombro, en su propia incredulidad. Sus ojos azules pasaron del cadáver a los ojos verdes, reptilescos, helados de Morgana. La bruja estaba espléndida, pensó Rose: tenía un vestido rojo sangre que contrastaba con la blancura casi pálida de su piel y el negro azabache de su cabello largo y ondulado. Sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas duras. Sobre su cabeza descansaba la corona del rey destronado. Ella permanecía inmóvil en el trono, y su rostro estaba descompuesto: pálido, de una belleza enferma. Sus ojos verdes estaban humedecidos mientras que varias de sus extremidades temblaban, no a simple vista; era un detalle que sólo un buen observador habría podido percibir.

—Lo mataste.—pronunció Merlín, en un tono quebrado, de derrota e incomprensión total.

Morgana titubeó antes de hablar. Sus labios temblaban, pero sus ojos seguían vacíos, como una herida abierta; sus ojos eran dos grandes heridas.

Lentamente, se forzó a esbozar una media sonrisa que a penas fue perceptible y surgió más bien como una mueca.

—Ya no habrán más brujas ni magos sacrificados a la hoguera como sucios criminales.—dijo la morena, desviando su mirada al vacío. — Estoy construyendo una nueva era.

—¿Qué era?— preguntó Merlín con desprecio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, como si no pudiera creer el horror de las acciones de Morgana. Rose se estremeció: qué lejanos estaban ahora uno del otro. Qué lejanos y ajenos. —¿La tuya?

Morgana clavó sus ojos verdes en Merlín con dureza.

—¿Por qué no?— soltó. — Soy Morgana Pendragon, hija de Uther y hermana de Arturo Pendragon, después de todo.

Merlín dio un paso hacia atrás como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en el centro de su estómago. Parpadeó varias veces. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Cómo se había enterado de ello?

Morgana se puso de pie, se sacó la corona, y la dejó en una esquina del trono. De pie aún se veía más hermosa, pensó Rose, pero había algo en su rostro, en su expresión, que estaba más cercano a la mortandad que a la vida; a lo lúgubre, a lo añejo.

—No entiendo de qué hablas.— dijo Merlín, fingiendo.

—No tienes que mentir más, Merlín. Sé muy bien que tú también lo sabes.— le espetó ella con sequedad. —Es hora de quitarnos las máscaras. Pronto Camelot caerá y seré yo quien gobierne así que no hay caso de que sigamos hablando con subterfugios, ¿no te parece?

Morgana bajó los tres escalones del trono. Merlín la miraba casi petrificado.

—¿En qué clase de monstruo te has convertido?— soltó el moreno, con dolor. —Primero fue Iselda, luego Gaius y ahora….

—Puedes decirlo: mi padre.— dijo Morgana con acidez. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y húmedos. —Y no me arrepiento de ello.— la bruja dio dos pasos hacia delante, sin mirar el cadáver de Uther. — Era un asesino. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos niños, niñas, jóvenes y ancianos murieron durante estos años de reinado de Uther? Todos ellos fueron asesinados sólo por ser como yo, por tener magia.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces tú ahora?— le soltó Merlín, dando dos pasos hacia delante también y señalando la ventana del salón desde donde se veía fuego, detonaciones y desde donde se escuchaban gritos y espadas. —Mujeres y niños están muriendo en este mismo instante por el ataque a Camelot que has propiciado.

—Me alegro.— dijo Morgana con frialdad. No, no se alegraba de ello. Por eso había entrenado a las mujeres de Camelot durante aquellas semanas previas, por eso les había enseñado también a las niñas; por eso se había encargado de que el mantenimiento de los túneles secretos de escape subterráneos de Camelot estuvieran habilitados. Pero no tenía la menor intención de mostrar sus debilidades frente a Merlín. Que creyera lo que quisiera. Morgana tenía muy en claro que si quería conseguir mejorar la vida de los magos y brujas tendría que ensuciarse las manos. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Rose la entendía como si la bruja misma se lo hubiese explicado: Morgana tenía claras sus metas, sus objetivos, sus ideales, y jugaba sucio porque esa era la única forma que había aprendido a jugar.

Los ojos de Merlín estaba inundados de lágrimas.

—No te creo.— le dijo.

Morgana le dio la espalda y, protegida de la mirada interrogadora del mago, cerró los ojos desarmando esa máscara de piedra, esa expresión dura y sin sentimientos por unos segundos. Cuando los abrió, la misma frialdad de siempre continuaba allí anidada en cada uno de sus rasgos.

—Para fundar hay primero que conquistar. Y sólo se conquista con sangre y derrota de por medio.— dijo la bruja. —Puedes despreciarme y verme tan vil como quieras pero no eres mejor que yo, Merlín. Tú luchas por aquello que crees correcto con todas tus armas, lo mismo hago yo. Yo creo que es correcto que los niños y niñas con magia tengan una calidad de vida igual que aquellos que no la tienen. Creo que tienen derecho a vivir sin miedo.

—¿Y para conseguirlo haces todo esto? — espetó Merlín. — ¡Yo también quiero eso, pero no es esta la forma!

Morgana se volteó y lo miró rabiosa.

—¡No, por supuesto! ¡La forma es envenenando a tu amiga!— le soltó ella. —Si es que en algún momento eso signifiqué para ti.

—Hay cosas que tú no puedes entender.— dijo el moreno.

Morgana rió.

—Te equivocas, Merlín. Lo entiendo todo.— dijo la morena. — No hablemos de medios y fines y moralidad cuando para proteger a Camelot y a un rey déspota me sacrificaste. Cuando me negaste las respuestas que yo tanto necesitaba durante años.

Merlín frunció el ceño, confundido.

—No entiendo.— le dijo.

Morgana caminó hacia una mesa y tomó una espada que desenfundó y le lanzó a Merlín. El mago la agarró torpemente. La bruja caminó hacia al cadáver de Uther y desenvainó la espada del antiguo rey.

—Te doy una segunda oportunidad, Merlín.— le dijo la bruja. — No usaré mi magia contra ti: peleemos mano a mano. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, esta vez sí logres matarme.

Antes de que Merlín pudiera responder ante aquella provocación, la bruja se lanzó contra él, atacándolo con la espada. El moreno atajó el ataque con la suya. El hierro tembló. Los dos quedaron a unos pocos centímetros ejerciendo fuerza sobre sus armas. Éstas chirriaron y se deslizaron una lejos de la otra. Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate.

—Debería hacerlo.— dijo Merlín. —Debería matarte y acabar con toda la muerte y el sufrimiento que vas a traer sobre Camelot.

Morgana volvió a atacarlo y Merlín se escapó del golpe por un milímetro. Rose se tapó la boca con ambas manos. El moreno no era bueno con la espada. Tenía todas las de perder.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo haces de una buena vez?— lo provocó Morgana. Sus ojos verdes eran dos serpientes.

—Sabes muy bien que no soy bueno con las espadas.—se justificó Merlín.

Morgana levantó una ceja.

—Pues usa tu magia, entonces.

Merlín empalideció. Por unos segundos Rose creyó que el moreno iba a desmayarse ahí mismo, frente a los pies de Morgana. Permaneció inmóvil, estático, tieso de pies a cabeza y con los ojos abiertos con incredulidad y sorpresa.

Morgana sonrió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podrías engañarme, Merlín?— le dijo la bruja, borrando tétricamente la sonrisa de su rostro. —¿Qué tan estúpida piensas que soy?

Morgana tiró su espada al suelo y el hierro hizo eco en el salón. Pocos segundos después, Merlín lo hizo también.

—Así que lo sabes.— dijo el moreno.

—Sí, lo sé.— dijo la morena con odio. — Estoy enterada de cada una de las traiciones que recibí en este castillo. La de Uther, Gaius, la tuya. Puede ser que me haya convertido en un monstruo Merlín, pero soy el resultado de lo que ustedes hicieron de mí. Yo no pedí que me hicieran lo que me hicieron.

—Todos hemos sufrido, Morgana.— dijo Merlín. — Todos hemos tomado decisiones, unas peores que otras, cuando las hemos creído correctas. No hagas responsable a otros del camino que escogiste.

—No estoy haciéndote responsable a ti ni a Uther ni a Gaius.— dijo Morgana. — Yo tomé el camino, pero ustedes me condujeron a él. Sin ustedes, no habría llegado a esto. Y ahora sé que este es el modo de voltear las cartas en este asqueroso mundo en donde no hay cabida para gente como nosotros. Me repugna que te pongas del lado de aquellos que han torturado y asesinado a los tuyos durante décadas…

—¡Lo hago porque creo que hay un término medio!— gritó Merlín. —¡Porque tengo fe en que se puede llegar a un consenso, a un punto en el que nadie, de ninguno de los dos lados, tenga que morir, sufrir y perderlo todo! ¡Porque anhelo paz, no poner a un grupo por encima de otro! ¿Qué diferencia habrá en un reinado liderado por ti al de Uther? La única diferencia consistirá en que serán otros los que mueran y por otras razones. Se seguirá cortando cabezas.

Morgana soltó una risa seca.

—Así es el mundo Merlín. No existe tal cosa como la paz.

Merlín dio dos pasos hacia delante.

—Tener magia es tener una gran responsabilidad, Morgana.— le dijo el moreno. —No se supone que la uses para esto.

Los ojos de Morgana se volvieron amarillos y una silla se disparó contra Merlín. El mago la esquivó magistralmente.

—La uso para lo que creo salvará a muchos de pasar por lo que yo tuve que pasar.— dijo ella. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y su máscara pareció quebrarse por unos pocos segundos. — Ahora que podemos hablar sin tapujos, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…— se humedeció los labios, intentando no abandonar del todo la dureza en su rostro. — ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

Los ojos de Merlín se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. La bruja continuó:

—Éramos amigos. Yo confiaba en ti…¿por qué no me dijiste que no estaba enferma? ¿por qué no me explicaste que no estaba loca, que tenía magia? ¿por qué durante tantos años permitiste que sufriera sin saber qué me ocurría? ¿por qué?

Merlín tragó saliva. Quería decirle muchas cosas, quería decirle que hubiera querido ayudarla, que hubiera querido explicarle que tenía magia y que no había nada malo en ello, pero no podía. No podía decirle la profecía del dragón, no podía revelarle que su destino era proteger a Arturo; no podía decirle que hubiera dado todo porque ella no sufriera todo lo que tuvo que sufrir. Por eso, guardó silencio.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Morgana.

—¿Me quisiste, aunque sea un poco, alguna vez?

Merlín contuvo cada una de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. No, no podía decirle que la había querido como a nadie, que la había amado; que, aún ahora, a pesar de la muerte de Gaius y de Iselda, aún después de todo lo que se han hecho mutuamente, aún sabiendo que serían enemigos eternos y que jamás podrían volver a tomarse de las manos ni a mirarse a los ojos con la ternura de antes, la seguía amando.

Merlín cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Recordó las palabras del dragón: _No permitas que la bruja se entere de tus sentimientos hacia ella, mucho menos de tus poderes. Su desconocimiento de éstas dos verdades es lo que ahora te da ventaja sobre ella. En el momento en el que la bruja descubra que contrario a lo que ella piensa, la amas y tienes magia, usará estos conocimientos en tu contra. Se aprovechará de tu debilidad hacia ella._

"Ya sabe que tengo magia. No puedo permitir que sepa otra verdad más.", pensó.

Abrió los ojos.

—Siempre supe que ibas a ser un peligro, así que desde que llegué a Camelot decidí hacerme tu amigo más cercano. Pero todo fue con un solo móvil: detenerte. Mis sentimientos nunca estuvieron involucrados. Nuestra amistad, en realidad, nunca existió.

Morgana cerró los ojos y una nueva, única, lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Su cuello se tensó, como si dos manos lo apretaran con fuerza. Rose se llevó una mano al pecho. Sí, podía sentirlo: podía sentir el dolor, la llaga en el pecho de Morgana. La pelirroja no sólo lo sentía, también comprendía ese dolor ahora mejor que nadie: el dolor de un amor no correspondido. Un dolor que también es una especie de soledad. La peor de todas, la más real.

Morgana soportó el trago amargo durante unos pocos minutos. Luego, abrió los ojos. Rose contuvo el aliento: la mirada de la bruja había endurecido y envejecido cinco años más. Sus ojos eran verdes y peligrosos. Ya no había rastro de debilidad. Ni una sola gota, ni una lágrima. Era otra la Morgana que había abierto los ojos en ese salón. Una Morgana había muerto con la caída de unos párpados.

Los ojos verdes —esas serpientes— de Morgana parecieron sisear en un lenguaje oracular. Ni Merlín ni Rose vieron en ellos nada agradable: en su interior nacía una profecía de muerte.

—¿Qué tonta, no?— dijo en un tono seco, oscuro y perturbador. —Gracias. Era todo lo que quería saber.

Morgana levantó su mano en el aire y con ella salió despedido Merlín. Rose gritó, pero su grito fue asfixiado en la temporalidad: en el pasado ella no existía y su voz era un espejismo. Merlín cayó metros más allá golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza contra el suelo. Lanzó un quejido y permaneció en el suelo, aturdido.

—Dame una razón para no matarte como hice con Uther.— dijo Morgana mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. — Después de todo, luego de él eres tú a quien más odio.

Merlín soltó una risa entre el dolor de su golpe y se incorporó con dificultad, clavando sus ojos azules en los de hierro de Morgana.

—Que no vas a poder.

Y los ojos de Merlín se pintaron de amarillo en una milésima de segundo.

Morgana salió disparada en el aire muchos metros más allá de los que Merlín había volado hasta golpearse contra la pared al fondo del salón. La bruja gritó y cuando cayó al suelo se quedó inmóvil, adolorida en varios puntos esenciales de su cuerpo. Pero más que nada, no se movió por la sorpresa. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Nunca antes había sido atacada con la magia de otro ser como ella, de un mago. Sí, Morgana lo había hecho volar de la misma forma que él a ella, pero había una gran diferencia entre la precisión del golpe de Merlín y el de la bruja. Morgana había lanzado por el aire a Merlín y consigo unos cuantos objetos y estatuas que habían estado cerca del mago, agotándose un poco por el esfuerzo. En cambio, el golpe de Merlín había sido certero: ella había sentido la fuerza de su magia golpearla en el estómago y luego salió despedida, sin más, sin que ningún otro objeto se viera afectado por ello. La bruja se incorporó con lentitud, y cuando clavó sus ojos en el moreno, vio con incredulidad que no parecía cansado en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo…?— comenzó ella, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Morgause se lo había dicho: no podía existir nadie con un poder mayor al de ella. Entonces, ¿cómo era que Merlín, un sirviente que resultaba tener magia, tenía aquella fuerza mágica?

Merlín dio dos pasos hacia delante, firme, sereno. Sus ojos eran dos columnas que sostenían el universo.

—De nada sirve tener magia si no sabes usarla; si no sabes educarla, dominarla, si no la fusionas contigo.— dijo el moreno. —No puedes luchar contra mí, Morgana. Tus poderes te controlan a ti, no tú a ellos.

—¡Cállate!— gritó Morgana y elevó su mano. Un camino se fuego creció corriendo hacia Merlín, pero era un fuego pequeño e inofensivo que Merlín eliminó de un soplo con la velocidad de un aplauso.

Morgana cayó sentada en el suelo, agitada, agotada.

—Gastaste energía en matar a tu padre de la forma en la que lo hiciste. — dijo Merlín. —Necesitarás horas hasta que puedas luchar dignamente. No hay salida, Morgana: detén el ataque, o….

—¿O vas a matarme?— le soltó sonriendo, temblando en el suelo de rabia, impotencia, o quién sabe de qué otra cosa; Rose no podía estar segura. —Hazlo, Merlín. Más te vale que lo hagas: porque no pienso mover un solo dedo para detener a las tropas de Cenred.

Rose miró a Merlín con desesperación y vio en sus ojos azules la verdad: no iba a matarla, ya no podía siquiera intentar hacerlo. Lo había hecho una vez, y había fallado apropósito en el intento. Rose lo sabía con sólo mirarlo, sabía que Merlín había crecido lo suficiente y madurado lo bastante como para tomar sus propias decisiones y sus propios caminos: el dragón le había aconsejado matar a Morgana, pero él no lo haría; no lo haría aunque supiera que aquella era la solución a todos los males que podrían caer sobre Arturo en el futuro, y sobre él mismo. No lo haría porque no quería conseguir la paz con el asesinato de la mujer que amaba. No, no era así como quería construir el futuro mágico.

"Pero entonces, ¿cómo va a detenerla?", pensó Rose, afligida.

En ese momento sucedió algo extraño. Morgana cerró los ojos bruscamente y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

Pocos segundos después, Rose también lo hizo.

Los gritos de ambas se mezclaron.

Una visión clara: Camelot invadida, las tropas de Cenred abriéndose paso entre cadáveres y soldados caídos. La entrada del castillo siendo defendida por Arturo y los caballeros de Camelot, un soldado enemigo embistiendo a Arturo por detrás y clavándole su espada. Sangre.

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos, adolorida y agitada, vio que estaba arrinconada en una esquina del salón del trono y las manos clavadas en su cabeza. Morgana estaba acostada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos también.

Una angustia parecía bañarla de pies a cabeza.

—No…— fue lo único que suspiraron sus labios.

Morgana se puso de pie y corriendo salió del salón. Merlín gritó su nombre y corrió tras de ella sin entender sus razones para huir de aquel modo.

Rose los siguió.

El castillo aún no estaba invadido y permanecía desierto mientras Morgana corría con todas sus fuerzas repitiéndose "no, no, no…" una y otra vez. Merlín gritaba su nombre y corría tras de ella, pero no lograba alcanzarla: jamás había visto a Morgana correr tan rápido.

Afuera, Rose cerró los ojos cuando una oleada de tierra levantada por el viento se dirigió hacia ella. Camelot estaba en llamas. En las puertas del castillo, la escena que tanto la gryffindoriana como la bruja habían visto se reproducía de igual forma: Arturo batallaba, y el soldado enemigo se disponía a atacarlo por la espalda.

Morgana tomó la espada de un cadáver y corrió hacia el guerrero de Cenred.

—¡No!—gritó Merlín al ver el peligro que corría Arturo, pero no tuvo que intervenir.

El guerrero fue atravesado por la espada de Morgana pocos segundos antes de que Arturo fuera asesinado.

Rose contuvo la respiración. "Lo ha salvado. Lo ha salvado", pensó. Morgana era una caja de sorpresas. Su odio, su vengativa mente, sus ideales estaban constantemente chocando con retazos de la Morgana primigenia, la inocente y dulce muchacha que había sido en un principio y que ella a veces parecía haber muerto del todo. Arturo se volteó y vio a la morena con espada en mano y un guerrero en el suelo. Lo entendió todo.

—¡Arturo cuidado!— gritó Morgana, observando cómo venían nuevos soldados. —¡Son demasiados!

Arturo vio una masa de guerreros dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—¡Al castillo!— gritó, liderando a los caballeros y tomando a Morgana de la mano.

Merlín se colocó rápidamente en la puerta mientras todos ingresaban y tan pronto entraron, cerró las puertas.

Pronto empezaron a ser empujadas y golpeadas.

Rose, en el interior del castillo, escuchó los golpes del peligro que peleaba para entrar. El rostro de Morgana estaba pintado por la angustia. Era evidente que no había resistido la idea de que Arturo fuera asesinado. Había sido su plan y su intención que los lazos con su hermano no la detuviera, pero allí estaba, salvándole la vida y entorpeciendo su propio plan.

Merlín, apoyado en una pared, agotado, la observaba con incomprensión. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había salvado a Arturo? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, aún había algo bueno dentro de ella, algo que era capaz de querer, de amar; algo que había sobrevivido a todos los daños, a todas las heridas, a la dureza de la vida.

—Escucha.— dijo Morgana entre los azotes y golpes que iban derribando la puerta. — Hay un túnel en el castillo, está en la recámara del rey. Úsalo, tú y los caballeros de Camelot.

—No abandonaré la ciudad, ni a ti, ni a mi padre— dijo Arturo. —Moriré hoy, aquí, a tu lado, si es necesario.

—¡No seas imbécil!— le gritó Morgana. — ¡No tienes que morir! Haz lo que te digo. Sal por el túnel, dale la vuelta al castillo y regresa a esta entrada. Atácalos por la espalda. Yo los distraeré. Haré que me sigan por el castillo.

—¡No voy a dejarte aquí!— gritó Arturo.

La puerta se desprendió. Estaba a punto de caer.

—¡Arturo, ve!— gritó Merlín. — Yo me quedaré con ella.

Los ojos de Morgana se clavaron brevemente en los de Merlín, pero Rose no supo interpretar aquella mirada. Arturo asintió y corrió hacia Merlín. Lo tomó por la nuca y le besó la frente.

—Sólo en tus manos podría poner a alguien que es como mi familia, mi hermana.— dijo el rubio.

Morgana bajó la mirada y tragó saliva. Aquellas palabras le parecieron una cruel ironía.

—¡Vámonos!— le ordenó Arturo a los caballeros.

Se alejaron lo más rápido posible.

Otro golpe a la puerta y ésta cayó como un muro.

Morgana y Merlín retrocedieron, atemorizados.

—Más vale que desaparezcas.— dijo Morgana al moreno.

—Voy a cumplir la palabra que le di a Arturo.— dijo el moreno, sin mirarla.

—Estúpido.— dijo ella, mirándolo. — ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que son mis soldados? Cenred está atacando Camelot porque así lo quise yo. No van a hacerme nada.

Merlín la miró a los ojos con astucia.

—Precisamente.

El mago tomó a Morgana del cuello y la pegó contra sí de modo que la espalda de la bruja quedó pegada a su pecho, inmovilizándola. Los soldados entraron al castillo como una manada indomable y los ignoraron. Corrieron hacia las escaleras y desaparecieron en busca de una presa más grande. Morgause estaba con ellos y a paso firme caminó, sonriendo, hacia Morgana.

Se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Merlín.

—Suéltala.— le ordenó con una voz amenazadora. —¿Qué no te cansas de entrometerte?

Morgana intentaba soltarse, pero no lo conseguía. Merlín era más fuerte. Trató de calentar sus manos y quemarlo, pero su magia estaba demasiado debilitada y no lo conseguía. Merlín tenía razón: no sabía controlar sus poderes.

—Detén el ataque, y la soltaré.— dijo Merlín. En sus ojos azules había resolución.

Morgause enfureció.

—Estúpido. Cuando te haya quitado a mi hermana de las manos, te mataré como el insecto que eres.— dijo la rubia caminando hacia él.

Merlín pegó sus labios al oído de Morgana.

—Detén el ataque.— le dijo.

—No.— respondió ella.

—Es la última vez que te lo pido, Morgana.— le dijo. —Detén el ataque.

Morgana rió.

—Nunca.— le espetó.

Entonces, los ojos de Merlín brillaron.

La tierra empezó a temblar y Morgause se detuvo, aterrada, perdiendo el equilibrio e intentado estabilizarse. Las vigas y las columnas empezaron a resquebrajarse y el suelo a agrietarse. Aquello era increíble y Morgana no podía comprenderlo: Merlín podía hacer que la tierra se moviera.

¿Qué clase de magia era aquella?

Una columna cayó en dirección a Morgause.

La bruja no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

—¡Noooo!— gritó Morgana con fuerza.

Merlín se detuvo, y la tierra también.

Rose se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver sangre correr por el suelo haciendo un camino rojo intenso.

Morgana se soltó bruscamente de Merlín, quien pareció permitírselo. La bruja cayó rendida junto al cuerpo de su hermana y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Sólo con tocarla supo que ya no estaba allí, que ya no lo estaría jamás. El golpe en la cabeza había sido certero e inequívoco.

Morgana empezó a temblar.

Merlín estaba quieto, observando la escena de un modo impersonal. No había sido su intención que aquello ocurriera, había sido un accidente; pero por alguna razón no se sentía mal por Morgana. El ataque tendría que ser detenido. Morgana no estaba en condiciones de tomar Camelot sin el apoyo de su hermana.

—Hermana….— murmuró la morena, temblorosa, sufriendo lo que parecían los inicios de un ataque de nervios. — Hermana….

Pero Morgause estaba muerta, y esa era la única realidad.

—No puedes dejarme sola….no puedes…— murmuró Morgana con una voz quebrada. Rose sintió un agujero en el estómago, una especie de vértigo que la conducía al abismo. La soledad de Morgana era palpable para ella. Dolorosa, insondable.

Merlín dio un paso hacia el cadáver de Morgause y Morgana, quien se aferraba al cuerpo con uñas y dientes, como si de ese modo pudiera revivirla o transformar el presente.

—¿Cómo es que no pude ver esto….cómo, cómo?— empezó a decir la morena en un discurso delirante. Parecía haber perdido la noción de la realidad.

Merlín respiró hondo.

—Se acabó, Morgana.— le dijo.

La bruja de repente fue arrancada de su ensoñación. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron como dagas en Merlín , húmedos, llenos de lágrimas, y su respiración se volvió taurina, pesada, animalesca.

—No, te equivocas.— le dijo. — Esto sólo empieza.

Lágrimas gruesas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la bruja y el temblor de su cuerpo se transformó en fuego. Merlín se impulsó hacia atrás cuando una barrera de fuego que subió hasta el techo empezó a comerse el castillo a la velocidad de un rayo y con una fuerza hasta entonces desconocida. Era el dolor de Morgana. El dolor estaba alimentando el fuego.

La bruja se puso de pie, tambaleante, y caminó hacia fuera como si estuviera embriagada de vino. Merlín tuvo que esquivar el fuego que crecía y crecía y con ciertos movimientos de su mano crear viento que desviara las llamas de él para seguirla. Pronto, tosiendo y sudando logró salir del castillo, casi arrastrándose. Si Morgana hubiera querido matarlo, lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, había salido sin preocuparse por él.

Algo andaba mal.

Desde la tierra vio a Cenred en su caballo y a Morgana frente a él, llorando. Arturo y los caballeros habían llegado y estaban en posición de ataque pero con todas las de perder. Guinevere lloraba entre los brazos del príncipe.

Morgana, a unos metros de Cenred, habló:

—Es a mí a quien quieres, me lo dijo Morgause.— dijo la morena. —Tómame entonces. Tómame a cambio de que retires tus tropas.

Rose no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Morgana? En un principio, Morgause había conseguido que Cenred atacara Camelot bajo la promesa de la mano de Morgana, pero era eso lo que la bruja quería, que Cenred atacara Camelot y luego no cumplir con el trato, posiblemente matarlo con el fin de no cumplirlo. Pero ahora, Morgana parecía ofrecerse a cambio de que el ataque se detuviera. No tenía sentido.

"Tal vez lo hace porque su hermana ha muerto.", dijo Rose, "sin ella, no podría matar a Cenred." Pero, si era ese el motivo, entonces, ¿por qué entregarse a Cenred? Nada tenía sentido.

Cenred sonrió.

—Es un trato justo, Lady Morgana Pendragon.

Los ojos de Arturo se nublaron.

—¿Qué?...— murmuró.

Cenred estiró la mano y se la ofreció a Morgana para que subiera al caballo. La bruja la tomó, aún llorando, y subió con él.

—No…— murmuró Arturo, quien había empezado a llorar por el conocimiento de su parentesco real con Morgana. — ¡Morgana no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Morganaaaaa!

—Adiós, príncipe Arturo.— dijo Cenred. —Su hermana ha salvado su vida y la de Camelot.

Con esto, Cenred agitó las riendas de su caballo.

¡Retiren las tropas!— gritó.

Merlín se puso de pie con esfuerzo y miró a Morgana, quien desde el caballo mantuvo su mirada neutra, triste, dura y llena de rencor clavada en él. Rose sentía la intensidad de aquellas miradas encontrándose y se sobrecogía.

Luego de unos segundos, el caballo de Cenred dio media vuelta y se alejó. Los soldados enemigos fueron siguiéndolo.

Camelot en ruinas fue vaciándose de sus destructores.

Arturo cayó de rodillas, sintiendo la victoria como una derrota irreparable.

Merlín cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas brotaron limpiando su rostro de los rastros oscuros del fuego.

Bruscamente, miles de años después, Rose abrió los ojos.

**8.-**

Cuando Megara despertó aquel sábado por la mañana, una sonrisa tibia y alegre se dibujó en su rostro. Cerró los párpados y con placer recordó lo sucedido la noche pesada como quien vuelve sobre las historias que más le gustan.

Había llevado a Adam a la torre de astronomía con la ilusión de encontrar a Albus allí, pero cuando llegó, el gryffindoriano no había aparecido. Megara suspiró mientras Adam recorría el lugar con cierta sorpresa y confusión.

— No entiendo qué hacemos aquí.— dijo el chico.

Megara se despeinó el cerquillo.

—Quería caminar y compañía. ¿Qué no te gusta el lugar?— le dijo con algo de antipatía.

—Claro que me gusta.— dijo el slytherin. —Es solo que, bueno…

Megara bufó.

—Si quieres irte, ándate.— le dijo. — Me da igual ya no te necesito.

Y fue en ese momento cuando unos pasos por las escaleras la alertaron. Megara corrió hacia Adam y lo abrazó. El chico parecía desconcertado.

—Abrázame, anda.— le dijo. — Es mi agradecimiento por haberme acompañado.

El slytherin le devolvió el abrazo no sin cierto recelo, pero finalmente accedió de buena gana como quien se rinde ante la petición nada forzosa de una chica nada fea.

Albus se detuvo en la entrada y Adam se separó de la morena, sonrojado.

—No sabía que estabas aquí.— dijo el gryffindoriano a la slytherin con naturalidad. No parecía incómodo en lo absoluto, tampoco enfadado.

A Megara, eso no le agradó.

—No pasa nada, Adam ya se iba.— dijo la morena. — ¿No es así?

El slytherin se arregló la corbata.

—Eh, sí.— dijo. —Bueno, adiós.

Adam salió rápidamente de la estancia, confundido y algo avergonzado. "Qué pedazo de idiota", pensó Megara. Habría sido mejor haber traído a alguien con más carácter. Pero ya estaba hecho. Y además, Albus no parecía haber reaccionado como ella quería.

Claro, ¿por qué habría de haber reaccionado como ella quería?

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿que supiera lo molesto que era que nuevas personas ocuparan un lugar que era secreto de ambos y de nadie más, o que se pusiera celoso?

Aquellas preguntas en su cabeza la pusieron de mal humor.

Albus caminó hacia el centro de la estancia y se apoyó contra una columna, hundiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Es tu amigo?— le preguntó.

Megara levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué no es evidente?— le dijo. — Potter, a veces eres lento con ciertas cosas. ¿Para qué lo traería aquí si no fuera mi amigo?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser tu novio.

Megara se atragantó con su propia saliva y tosió. Luego de unos segundos de conmoción lo miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda del universo.

—¿Adam, mi novio?— dijo ella y frunció el ceño. — Por favor. Un cordero tiene más personalidad.

Albus sonrió.

—Eso yo no lo sé. No lo conozco.— le dijo.

Megara bufó. Daba lo mismo. A Albus claramente no le importaba un comino lo sucedido.

Tendría que ser más directa.

—¿Acaso no te molesta que venga gente a este lugar que se supone es privado y que toda la gracia que tiene es que nadie, nadie, a excepción de nosotros viene a altas horas de la noche?

Albus la miró de forma reflexiva.

—Por eso lo trajiste.— dijo el moreno, comprendiendo de repente todo. —Porque yo estaba acompañado la otra noche y no te gustó.

Megara se sonrojó.

—No, Potter. No es porque tú estuvieses acompañado.— dijo la slytherin. — Lo que no me gustó, es ver que este sitio se convierte en un lugar público.

—Es un lugar público.— dijo Albus.

—No durante la noche.— dijo ella con astucia.

Albus sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Alba me siguió, yo no la traje aquí.— dijo el moreno. — No podía prohibirle entrar. La sala de astronomía no es mía.

Megara se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu popularidad empieza a molestarme.— dijo la morena. — Pues fíjate la próxima vez que vengas en que nadie te siga. O turnémonos las noches: unas noches vengo yo, otras tú.

—No creo que sea necesario.— dijo Albus sin darle importancia al discurso de Megara.

La morena estuvo a punto de regañarlo por la poca atención que le ponía a sus palabras, pero entonces notó que algo sucedía. Albus miró por el balcón de la torre a la luna y la luz nocturna reflejó algo parecido a un pesar en sus ojos azules que la estremeció. Megara frunció el ceño.

—Potter, ¿te pasa algo?

Megara caminó hacia él y ambos se sentaron apoyados en la misma columna, mirando hacia el balcón.

—A mí no, pero sí a alguien que me importa.— dijo el moreno. —Y no sé cómo ayudarla.

Megara se sintió conmovida ante la repentina sinceridad de Albus. Le estaba haciendo una confesión de su vida íntima y personal con una soltura y una naturalidad que sólo se tiene con los amigos.

—¿Se trata de alguna de tu hermana?— le preguntó.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Es Rose.

Megara frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Rose?— repitió. —¿Qué le ocurre?

Albus suspiró.

—No lo sé, no quiere decírmelo.— dijo el moreno. —Rose…sé que está pasando por cosas que no puedo entender, por presiones que no puedo siquiera imaginar. Lo que no entiendo es por qué desde que ha empezado esta competencia tengo la sensación de que algo va mal, muy mal, con ella.

Megara lo miró confundida.

—No te entiendo.— dijo la morena.

—Yo tampoco me entiendo bien.— dijo Albus. — Puede ser mi imaginación, pero desde que la competencia empezó la veo más triste, más decaída y vulnerable. Más insegura. Siento como si estuviera pasando por cosas importantes y difíciles, y yo no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla. Tengo…algo parecido a un mal presentimiento. Como cuando estás en el campo de Quidditch y sientes que vas a perder. No tiene lógica, nada te asegura que así será pero lo sabes. Sabes que perderás. Y luego pierdes, pero sigues sin poder explicártelo. ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que sí.— dijo Megara, pensativa. Se preguntó si la razón por la que Rose estaba mal tenía que ver con la desaparición de Scorpius. Quiso comentarlo, pero lo pensó dos veces: no era recomendable hablar de algo así con Albus. No creía que nadie de la familia Potter o Weasley supiera nada de la relación entre Rose y Scorpius, y no quería ser ella la que abriera la boca en el momento menos oportuno.

Albus suspiró otra vez y pegó la cabeza a la columna.

—Estoy cansado.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste a dormir en tu sala común?— preguntó Megara.

Albus dijo lo siguiente con absoluta naturalidad, como todo lo que salía de sus labios:

—Porque quería verte.

Megara se sonrojó y sintió un calor intenso en el centro de su pecho. Se despeinó el cerquillo y fingió completa imperturbabilidad.

—No te culpo.— le dijo, sonriendo.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Te importa si descanso sobre tus piernas?— le preguntó.

Megara se humedeció los labios.

—No. Adelante.

Albus colocó su cabeza sobre los muslos tibios de la slytherin y ella se estremeció. Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada y ella no se atrevió tampoco a acabar con el silencio, ni tampoco a acariciar el cabello negro azulado del gryffindoriano. Megara observó la luna y trató de tranquilizarse. "No puede ser, Megara Zabini. Eres una tonta, una tonta", se repetía. Y entonces, lo dedos.

El tacto al principio la sobresaltó y le erizó la piel. Las yemas de los dedos de Albus rozaron con delicadeza la piel de su rodilla y su corazón empezó a desbocarse. Jamás había sido tocada con tanta delicadeza, como si su rodilla fuese una flor, o algo único y valioso. Pensó, "sólo ha sido un roce, un roce accidental". Pero entonces, los dedos de Albus regresaron a acariciar su rodilla y Megara perdió el aliento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y pasaron así, de ese modo, durante un par de horas antes de ponerse de pie y despedirse. Megara, mientras se colocaba un jean y una blusa de fin de semana, pensaba en esa caricia de Albus. ¿Habría significado algo? Se encogió de hombros. ¿Y qué si no significaba? Albus Potter podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—Para lo que me importa.— se dijo a sí misma.

Entonces salió de su habitación.

Cuando bajó a la sala común vio a Alexander hablando con unos chicos se séptimo y luego alejarse con una expresión de preocupación. Ella caminó hacia él.

—¿Y Scorpius?

—No pasó la noche en su habitación y nadie ha sabido nada de él— dijo Alexander— Creo que es hora de ir a hablar con Malone o con alguna autoridad.

Megara iba a dar su consentimiento, preocupada también por Scorpius, cuando el rubio hizo su aparición en la sala común. Todos los slytherins que paseaban por ahí voltearon a verlo: tenía un aspecto lamentable. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su camisa manchada de tierra. Bajo sus ojos grises habían profundas ojeras, y su rostro había perdido todo color. Parecía no haber dormido en lo absoluto.

—Scorpius, por Merlín.— dijo Megara acercándose a él y tomándolo de la muñeca para halarlo a un sector más privado de la sala común. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de su mejor amigo. — ¿En dónde demonios has estado?

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en devolverle la mirada. Estaba ausente, totalmente desconectado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Alexander y Megara intercambiaron miradas de preocupación: Scorpius jamás se habría dejado ver en este estado por los de su casa. Le gustaba mantener una imagen íntegra como prefecto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

—Responde, Scorpius. ¿En dónde has estado?— insistió Alexander. — Hemos estado preocupados y…

—Por ahí.— respondió el rubio, interrumpiéndolo. —He estado por ahí.

Con esto se soltó de Megara y caminó a paso firme hacia los dormitorios masculinos sin mirar hacia atrás. Megara y Alexander se mantuvieron en silencio, quietos, descolocados durante varios segundos hasta que el castaño decidió romper el silencio:

—¿Qué le ha pasado?— soltó, como al aire.

Megara se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo sé.— dijo, pensativa. —Pero puedo averiguarlo.

**9.-**

Rose entró al comedor sintiendo que el dolor en su cabeza iba a atormentarla el resto del día. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Scorpius con la mirada. No lo encontró: era demasiado temprano. El desayuno en el gran comedor los fines de semana era concurrido por unos pocos, aquellos que se levantaban a tiempo, o aquellos que, como ella, no podían dormir más. Rose se sentía agotada. Sólo cuando fue caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor recordó el asunto inacabado:

"Hugo", pensó.

Sus primos estaban en la mesa charlando animadamente, pero no había rastro de su hermano. Era raro, ya que aunque Hugo odiaba levantarse temprano los sábados, lo hacía para entrenar Quidditch. El deporte era lo único que lo motivaba. Y las chicas.

Rose se sentó apesadumbrada junto a Albus, quien automáticamente fijó toda su atención en ella.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— le preguntó.

—Sí.— mintió Rose. — Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?— dijo el moreno.

Rose le sonrió cálidamente.

—No, gracias Al. Se me pasará.

Lily lanzó el profeta sobre la mesa y le dedicó una breve mirada peyorativa.

—Ese diario cree que somos idiotas.— dijo la pelirroja. — Dice que la muerte de Gothias Gozenbagh fue natural. ¡Por favor!— Lily clavó sus ojos en Rose. —Pero ahora que tenemos información de primera mano….

Louis, Fred, Lily y Albus fijaron su mirada en Rose. La pelirroja se llevó un rizo suelto atrás de la oreja.

—Bueno,—comenzó. —En realidad no sé mucho más que ustedes. Gothias fue asesinado. La Orden no tiene idea de quién lo hizo. Parece ser que lo envenenaron.

—¿Alguna sospecha de quién o quiénes pudieron haberlo hecho?— insistió Louis.

—¿Muggles?— preguntó Fred.

Rose lo miró con reprobación.

—Eso no es algo que se sepa.— dijo ella.

—Vamos Rose, ¿quiénes más sino ellos?— dijo Fred. — ¿A mano de quiénes han estado los últimos ataques a la civilización mágica? Pues de muggles. Muggles rabiosos que odian tener que compartir el mundo con "fenómenos" como nosotros.

—No todos los muggles son así.— dijo Albus.

—No he dicho que todos lo sean.— precisó Fred. — Pero hay que entender que lo que El profeta quiere ocultarnos es evidente: que las cosas se están saliendo de control. Que vamos camino a una guerra con los muggles por culpa de la revelación por parte de Exus al mundo muggle. ¿Supieron de los carnets de identidad? En varios países se está exigiendo que en los carnets se especifique si la persona es "normal" o "mago/bruja". Si leen un poco de historia muggle, sabrán cuánto esto se parece al Tercer Reich.

—Nosotros no hemos sido mejores.— intervino Lily. —¿O tengo que recordarte la Era Oscura? Sangre pura, sangre sucia. Mestizaje, asunto racial. Muggles y magos: somos la misma mierda.

—Vaya boquita.— dijo Louis.

En ese momento Hugo entró al gran comedor. El corazón de Rose se petrificó y por unos breves segundos no pudo siquiera respirar. De no se que Mcgonagal tomó la palabra llamando la atención de los estudiantes, probablemente no hubiera sabido cómo recuperarse de la situación.

—Queridos alumnos, sé que no es usual que me dirija a ustedes los fines de semana, pero es necesaria una excepción.— dijo Mcgonagal. —Nos vamos a someter a un cambio importante, y creo que es necesario que estén enterados lo más pronto posible.

Hugo se sentó en la mesa con un seco "hola" general. Rose se humedeció los labios. Él no quiso encontrar la mirada de su hermana. Mcgonagal continuó:

—Desde hoy hasta nuevo aviso, tres delegados de la Orden de Merlín van a vivir dentro del castillo.

Hubo murmullos generales.

—Su labor será trabajar en conjunto con los profesores que deben evaluar a la señorita Weasley y al señor Malfoy. Como ya saben, el desarrollo académico de ambos está siendo diferente al de ustedes. También estarán aquí para servir de ayuda a los dos competidores. — Mcgonagal se aclaró la garganta. —De ahora en adelante los verán continuamente por Hogwarts, y no deben sentirse incómodos con su presencia. Quiero que les den la bienvenida.

Se unieron a Mcgonagal tres jóvenes altos, y Rose abrió los labios al reconocer a uno de ellos como Aarón Gozenbagh.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿No creen que están demasiado jóvenes?— dijo Fred.

—Deben rondar por los 25, máximo.— comentó Louis.

—Deben ser magos excepcionales para a tan corta edad ya trabajar para la Orden, muy cerca de los miembros formales.— dijo Lily.

Los otros dos delegados eran mulatos y de pómulos marcados. Gemelos. Mcgonagal habló:

—Fiodor y Gania Abramovich.— dijo, presentando a los gemelos. — Y Aarón Gozenbagh.

Los murmullos en el comedor se intensificaron. El apellido lo dejaba claro: era hijo del recientemente asesinado miembro de la Orden. Todas las chicas tenían sus ojos puestos en los tres chicos. Eran diferentes y atractivos físicamente. Aarón, sin embargo, tenía un tipo menos robusto que el de los gemelos Abramovich; era alto y de rasgos finos, casi femeninos, de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado hasta los hombros. Rose se lo había visto suelto, pero ahora lo usaba con una coleta, lo que permitía ver su rostro con mucha más atención. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos: oscuros, grandes, sin pupila.

Los aplausos débiles de una bienvenida confusa no tardaron en llegar. Aarón no pareció encontrar a Rose con la mirada, tampoco intentar buscarla. Tenía una actitud serena y algo ausente.

—Vaya, pobre sujeto.— dijo Louis. —Su padre acaba de morir hace unos días y ya está trabajando.

—Mejor para él.— dijo Lily. —Se mantendrá ocupado.

—Estás muy silencioso, ¿eh?— dijo Fred, dándole un codazo a Hugo.

El castaño ni siquiera lo miró, sólo hizo un gesto aprehensivo y siguió desayunando lenta y pobremente. No parecía ser él en lo absoluto.

Rose tomó aire.

—Hugo, ¿te importa si hablamos?

El castaño levantó la mirada y la miró en silencio durante algunos segundos en los que pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa, desde una explosión infantil de su parte, a una tajante y ofensiva respuesta. Sin embargo, el castaño pareció hacer un esfuerzo; se limpió la boca y se puso de pie.

—Vamos.— dijo con simpleza y laconismo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

Rose lo siguió en silencio, escuchando mientras se alejaba los murmullos de confusión de sus primos, quienes no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Antes de salir del comedor, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Ni rastro de Scorpius.

Hugo no caminó demasiado lejos. Pasaron por unos pasillos y doblaron dos esquinas cuando de repente se detuvo. La pelirroja miró alrededor: no había nadie. Era sábado. Todos estaban comiendo o durmiendo.

—Dime.— dijo Hugo con una voz cansada.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

—Escucha…yo…ni siquiera sé bien qué decirte.— dijo la pelirroja, agotada también. —Sé que no puedes comprender mi relación con Scorpius Malfoy. Pero tampoco sé qué clase de relación tengo en realidad con él.

Hugo frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bromeando?— le soltó. —¡Te estás acostando con él! ¿cómo puedes no…?

—¡Pues no lo sé!— gritó Rose.

Hugo guardó silencio. Era la primera vez que la pelirroja le gritaba con aquella expresión en el rostro: era una expresión de desorientación, de completo vacío. Decidió callarse. Era evidente que no tenía idea de lo que había en el interior de su hermana.

La gryffindoriana se pasó una mano por la cabeza y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos.

—Hugo, quiero que entiendas una cosa: soy dos años mayor a ti, pero no sólo soy eso. En verdad, soy mayor a ti. En verdad soy más grande. ¿Comprendes?— Rose abrió los ojos y lo miró con sinceridad. —Además, soy una persona que tiene sus propias ideas, su propia forma de vivir. Quiero que lo respetes.

Los ojos de Hugo se humedecieron y él desvió la mirada, hundiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

—Entiendo.— dijo el castaño. —O al menos quiero entenderlo.— hizo una pausa corta. —Lo que hagas con tu vida es tu asunto, no tengo que aprobar tus decisiones, tienes razón en eso. Yo…es que no tenía idea de que habías en realidad crecido tanto…

—Hugo…— dijo Rose, pero él la interrumpió.

—Ya sé que eres la mayor, pero siempre te he visto como si fueras mi hermana pequeña de algún modo.— confesó Hugo, sin abandonar el tinte de disgusto en el tono de su voz. —No es fácil para mí aceptar esto. No es fácil para mí aceptar que quieres a ese sujeto…

Rose tragó saliva.

—No somos novios.— dijo la pelirroja. —No es tan profundo como te imaginas que es.

Hugo volvió a clavar sus ojos castaños en los de su hermana. Esta vez, ella se estremeció:

—¿Cómo puede alguien no sentir algo profundo hacia ti, Rosie?— dijo Hugo. —No, no entiendo tu relación con Malfoy por muchas razones, y no es sólo por lo que hizo su padre con nuestra madre; es porque no entiendo que todo este tiempo hayas estado con alguien a escondidas. ¿Es que acaso ese imbécil se avergüenza de ti?

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron mientras los entornaba.

—No es así, Hugo.—dijo la pelirroja. — Por favor, comprende…

—Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, Rose.— dijo Hugo, esta vez con un tono mucho más seco. —Estoy tratando, trato todo el tiempo. Sólo porque eres tú. Por ti estoy tratando.

Rose suspiró.

—Lo que sentimos, Scorpius y yo, lo sentimos diferente.— dijo la pelirroja. —Es complicado, Hugo. Lo único que te pido es que por favor, dejemos todo esto atrás.

Hugo la miró, confundido.

—¿Es que no vas a decírselo a nadie?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Entiende: Scorpius Malfoy y yo no tenemos nada.— dijo ella, tratando de no derrumbarse. — Quizás, algún día, comprendas que algunas relaciones son complicadas. Que no todo es blanco y negro.

Hugo meneó la cabeza.

—No, nunca voy a comprender que estés con alguien que no es capaz de dar la cara al mundo por ti.

—No estamos juntos.— repitió Rose, con cansancio.

—Como sea, Rose.— dijo Hugo. —No entiendo nada.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse de vuelta. Observaban el suelo y las paredes, como si hubiera algo magnífico en las pierdas pulidas, en las baldosas.

—No te preocupes por mí.—dijo Rose, de repente.

Hugo asintió.

—Sabes lo que haces.— le dijo en un tono impersonal. —Eres grande.

Y con esto, Hugo dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, alejándose de Rose y del comedor.

**10.-**

A la salida del gran comedor, Alexander fue interceptado por Malone, quien lo escoltó hacia la oficina de Mcgonagal. "Acompañarás a Lucy Weasley, ¿no?", le dijo Malone, "Es tarde ya, así que apresúrate, Nott".

El slytherin se vio pronto en una pequeña antesala con decorados algo góticos, algo rococós (había aprendido lo que era rococó en uno de los libros de arte que solía ojear desde que conoció empezó a ser amigo de Lucy). La pelinaranja estaba sentada en una silla con el cuerpo recto y tenso. Su mirada se sobresaltó cuando Malone y Alexander entraron, y aunque quiso parecer natural al saludarlos, lo cierto es que ni una palabra salió de su boca más que un murmullo inentendible. Alexander notó que Lucy se había hecho mal la trenza. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa y tensa.

—En cualquier momento saldrá la profesora Mcgonagal. Mientras tanto, esperemos.— dijo Malone.

Alexander se sentó en una butaca y le dedicó una mirada reconfortante a Lucy, sin embargo, ella la recibió sin ninguna consecuencia positiva. Jugaba con sus dedos y de vez en cuando se mordía las uñas. Su mirada se perdía en vacíos vanos.

Alexander suspiró. En el fondo no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que acompañar a Lucy al Ministerio de magia. En realidad, lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia era que Lucy estuviera tan resuelta a declarar a favor de Ben. Estaba de acuerdo con que el ravenclaw debía ser inocente (dudaba mucho que alguien tan sencillo y simple como Ben Wilson tuviera algún plan macabro o terrorista entre manos), pero, ¿por qué Lucy se empeñaba en defenderlo? ¿es que acaso él no la había lastimado? No lo comprendía. Había algo que le disgustaba de todo aquello, pero no creía que fuera su deber emitir ninguna opinión al respecto. Debía callarse y aceptarlo. Y estar ahí para Lucy.

Nada más.

Alexander se arregló la corbata (cosa que nunca hacía, pero la tensión en aquella antesala lo ponía tenso también). Lucy estaba claramente nerviosa. ¿Era acaso por la posibilidad de volver a ver a Ben? La idea le creó una molestia en el estómago. Una sensación detestable en el pecho.

Mcgonagal apareció por la gárgola girante. Aquel pájaro de piedra mostraba unas escaleras en forma de caracol. Alexander las miró con detenimiento: nunca había estado en la oficina de Mcgonagal, tenía una curiosidad insatisfecha desde hacía ya siete años por saber cómo era por dentro.

Pero sus deseos no se cumplirían. Mcgonagal los miró con atención:

—Irán acompañados por el profesor Malone. La señorita Weasley testificará, y regresarán de inmediato. Sin demoras.— dijo ella, resaltando las últimas palabras. —¿Entendido?

Lucy y Alexander asintieron.

—Bien.— dijo Mcgonagal. —Adelante, profesor Malone.

El jefe de la casa de Slytherin le ofreció sus manos a los dos jóvenes. Lucy y Alexander titubearon unos segundos, encontrándolo extraño e incómodo, pero finalmente tomaron una mano cada uno.

Se aparecieron en cuestión de unos pocos segundos.

Tanto Lucy como Alexander se tambalearon al caer de pie en el suelo de la recepción del Ministerio. También sintieron náuseas.

—Se acostumbrarán.— dijo Malone. —Cuando aprendan a hacerlo dentro de unos meses.

Alexander miró a su alrededor: todo era caótico y marmóreo. Sí, así era: puro mármol y puro caos. La gente caminaba con papeles y maletines de un sitio a otro. Nadie se detenía. Nadie los veía.

Eran invisibles.

—Síganme.— dijo Malone con pesadez.

Luxy y Alexander se abrieron paso entre la gente que se aglomeraba por todo el lugar hasta los ascensores. Malone presionó un botón y entró en uno con dificultad. Alexander tomó la mano de Lucy y, empujando a brujas y magos, consiguió hacerse espacio con ella en el interior del mismo. Malone presionó otro botón de entre cientos y cientos.

Aquel lugar era caótico y asfixiante.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó el castaño a la hufflepuff.

—Sí…— respondió ella como desde el fondo de un extenso túnel.

El ascensor subió, dio giros a la derecha, a la izquierda, en una zigzagueante escalada por los pisos del Ministerio. De vez en cuando la gran caja metálica se detenía y bajaban magos y brujas, y subían otros. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que pudieron llegar al piso de Casos Judiciales Mágicos. Entre empujones, Malone, Lucy y Alexander lograron salir.

—Bien. Estamos vivos.— dijo Malone en un tono malhumorado. —Síganme.

Empezaron a caminar.

—Hey, Lucy Lu.— dijo Alexander, sonriéndole, aunque en realidad no le apetecía hacerlo en lo absoluto. — Todo va a estar bien. Es sólo una declaración.

Lucy esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno.— dijo ella. —Es solo que no veo la hora de acabar con esto.

Pronto llegaron a unas puertas grandes custodiadas por dos guardias. Malone tomó la palabra.

—Traigo a Lucy Weasley, del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.— le dijo. —Es un testigo y va a ser llamada a testificar.

El guardia revisó con pereza una lista, pasando su dedo rechoncho por nombres desconocidos hasta que se detuvo en uno.

—Bien. Pasen.— les dijo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Lucy contuvo la respiración. Aquel salón estaba lleno de delegados judiciales mágicos, quienes ocupaban parte del estrado. Ben estaba sentado en una silla junto a su abogado. Otro abogado —parecía ser el acusador— estaba dando un discurso al jurado y a la jueza. Malone siguió con cautela a unos bancos en donde estaban varias personas desconocidas para Alexander, sin embargo, Lucy pareció reconocer a los que parecían ser los padres de Ben. La pelinaraja los saludó algo turbada, y se sentó. Alexander hizo lo mismo y notó que la mamá de Ben no dejaba de llorar.

—Como ha podido ver, su señoría.— decía el abogado acusador. — Los hechos son irrefutables: Benjamin Wilson ha incurrido en un crimen gravísimo en tiempos difíciles. Hogwarts no ha sido atacada por Muggles, pero bien podría serlo gracias a este pequeño gamberro. Hogwarts alberga a miles de estudiantes. Ya una ha fallecido por culpa de un ataque muggle: Vaneska Duncan y su familia fueron masacrados. ¿Va a escapar impune este jovenzuelo tras poner en riesgo a cientos de jóvenes inocentes?

Alexander miró a Ben. Estaba sentado, o mejor dicho, regado sobre la silla. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el suelo; no se había percatado en lo absoluto de la llegada de Lucy. Parecía encontrarse en otro sitio.

El abogado acusador fue a sentarse y el defensor se puso de pie.

—Bien.— dijo. —Llamo al estrado a Lucy Weasley, quien se ha ofrecido a declarar a favor de Benjamin Wilson. Quizás, después de su intervención, podamos entender más sobre el joven a quien se ha llamado injustamente un criminal.

Lucy empalideció. Alexander la miró sin saber qué decirle. Por unos segundos pensó que no se levantaría, que se quedaría allí, sentada, petrificada; pero no fue así, Lucy se puso de pie y, tensa como una tabla, con su tez pálida y su trenza mal hecha, caminó hacia el estrado.

Cuando ella se sentó, Alexander notó que los ojos avellana de la Hufflepuff se fijaron nerviosos en los de Ben, quien al escuchar el nombre de la pelinaranja había vuelto a sentarse recto en su silla y parecía haber despertado de su ensueño.

—Díganos, ¿quién es usted para Ben Wilson?— dijo el abogado defensor.

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

—Fui su ex novia.— dijo ella.

—¿Desde cuándo y hasta cuándo mantuvo una relación sentimental con Benjamin Wilson?

Lucy bajó la mirada.

—Desde hace cuatro años. Terminamos hace unos pocos meses.

—Es decir que durante cuatro años el acusado y usted han sido inseparables, ¿cierto?

Lucy miró a Ben y tragó saliva.

—Sí.— afirmó con suavidad.

—Por lo tanto, diría usted que lo conoce como si fuera alguien más de su familia, ¿no es verdad?

Lucy respiró hondo.

—Sí.— volvió a afirmar.

—Ya veo.— dijo el abogado defensor. —¿Cree usted, tras todo ese conocimiento que posee del acusado, tras todos esos años de íntima convivencia, que él, deliberadamente, vendió fotografías mágicas de Hogwarts a muggles con una intención terrorista y criminal?

Lucy miró al abogado.

—No.— dijo con absoluta convicción. —Ben jamás haría algo así. Ama el mundo mágico y a Hogwarts. Si lo hizo, fue porque no midió las consecuencias, y por una buena razón.

—¿Es esa razón la de obtener dinero muggle —del cual él carecía— para ayudar a su actual novia muggle, quien se encontraba en un aprieto?

Lucy asintió.

—Estoy cien por ciento segura de que esa fue la razón.— dijo, resuelta.

—Es todo, gracias.— dijo el abogado defensor.

Lucy suspiró. No había sido tan malo después de todo. Pero entonces, el abogado acusador se puso de pie y tanto ella como Alexander supieron que el interrogatorio aún no había terminado.

—Señorita Weasley.— dijo el abogado acusador. — De modo que usted fue novia del acusado, ¿dígame si me equivoco?

Lucy tragó saliva.

—Sí, fui su novia.— dijo ella.

—¿Y la relación terminó por…?

Lucy se tensó y bajó la mirada. Por varios segundos se abstuvo de responder. Luego recuperó fuerzas.

—Ben terminó conmigo. Se había enamorado de su actual novia.

—Entiendo.— dijo el abogado acusador. —Entonces, usted no quería que la relación terminada, ¿no es cierto?

Lucy miró al abogado acusador con cierta incomprensión. Alexander podía imaginar lo que ella estaba pensando: ¿por qué aquellas preguntas? ¿a dónde quería llegar?

Lucy se humedeció los labios otra vez.

—Cierto.— dijo ella.

El abogado acusador sonrió.

—Porque estaba enamorada de él, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Lucy se humedecieron.

—Cierto.— respondió, algo molesta.

—¿Y cómo es, su señoría, que podemos creer en la opinión de una adolescente que, además, está enamorada del acusado? Es evidente que va a declarar que Benjamin Wilson es inocente.

Lucy perdió la compostura y se puso de pie, tirando la silla donde había estado sentada hacia atrás y haciendo eco en la sala.

—¡No se trata de una opinión!— soltó, levantando la voz. — Se trata de lo lógico y lo visible para cualquiera.— su voz era quebradiza, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Cosa que nunca hizo. — Usted mismo lo ha dicho: soy una adolescente. ¡Y Ben también! ¡Tenemos sólo 17 años y hemos vivido felices! ¿Qué clase de rencor social podría tener alguien como Ben, que lo ha tenido todo? ¿Por qué querría lastimar a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es que, si es realmente un criminal de mente fría, se ha dejado atrapar tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué no quemó o hizo desaparecer las pruebas que lo inculpaban? ¡Ben puede ser un tonto, pero no un criminal, no un terrorista! ¡Lo único que quería era ayudar a su novia! ¿Pueden en verdad condenar a un chico por querer ayudar a la persona que más quiere en el mundo? ¿Es esa la justicia? ¿Por qué estamos aquí gastando tiempo y dinero y voz en acusar a un adolescente que quiso apoyar económicamente a su novia muggle mientras que grupos como Exus están libres, mientras que verdaderos criminales, como aquellos que le compraron las fotografías mágicas a Ben, están libres?

Lucy se detuvo para tomar aire. Estaba agitada. Su pecho se movía de arriba abajo y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas. Miró a la gente a su alrededor, avergonzada por su explosión. Su discurso parecía haber silenciado a todos, pero Alexander no sabía muy bien si aquel silencio era de apoyo o de detracción.

—Gracias, señorita Weasley.— dijo la jueza, acabando con el silencio. —Doy por terminada la sesión de hoy. Proseguiremos mañana con nuevos testigos.

El jurado se levantó y la sala comenzó a vaciarse. Los padres de Ben fueron los primeros en salir junto al abogado defensor. Parecían querer hablar con él. Un guardia permaneció al lado de Ben, quien no despegaba sus ojos de Lucy. Malone se mantuvo en una esquina, esperando a que todos salieran o a que Lucy se moviera; pero la pelinaranja miraba al suelo, avergonzada, y seguía en el estrado, quieta, como si no se diera cuenta de nada.

Alexander decidió intervenir y caminó hacia ella.

—Hey, Lucy Lu.— le dijo con suavidad. —Vamos, ya ha terminado.

Alexander le extendió la mano. Lucy salió de su abstracción con lentitud y estuvo a punto de tomar la mano del slytherin, pero la voz de Ben la detuvo en seco:

—Lucy.— dijo el ravenclaw.

La pelinaranja lo miró y su rostro se tensó. Alexander mantuvo su mano extendida en el aire.

—¿Puedes acercarte?— le pidió Ben.

La sala ya estaba vacía a excepción de Lucy, Alexander, Malone, el guardia que se mantenía a unos metros de Ben, y Ben mismo, quien estaba esposado a la silla. Como un verdadero criminal.

Lucy bajó del estrado ignorando la mano de Alexander. El castaño la dejó caer, vacía.

Los pasos de la hufflepuff hicieron eco en el salón mientras se acercaba a la silla de Ben. Cada uno de esos pasos eran como pequeños golpes en el pecho del slytherin, y no entendía por qué. A tal distancia, ya no podría escuchar lo que ellos hablaran. Algo le dolía por dentro. Algo que jamás le había dolido antes. O tal vez era el dolor mismo el que era diferente, desconocido.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Lucy, tratando de recuperarse de toda aquella conmoción. —Siento si…no fui de mucha ayuda…

—Lo fuiste.— dijo Ben. —En verdad lo fuiste.— sus ojos se humedecieron. —No sabes el bien que me ha hecho verte.

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas también, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no puedes recibir muchas visitas.— dijo la pelinaranja.

Ben miró al guardia y luego al reloj. Regresó su mirada hacia Lucy.

—En cualquier momento regresará el abogado, y te obligarán a salir. Siempre es así.— dijo con una voz apesadumbrada.

Los dos guardaron silencio, un silencio profundo y denso. Ben fue quien decidió romperlo, con gran dificultad.

— Perdóname.— fue todo lo que dijo. Su voz se había quebrado como la de un niño al decirlo, y ahora sollozaba, aunque luchaba por no hacerlo, avergonzado de su propia debilidad. Se veía asustado. Realmente asustado.

Lucy tomó inmediatamente la mano de Ben entre las suyas.

—Te perdono, Ben.— le dijo. —Te perdoné desde el principio.

—Yo te quiero, Lucy.— le dijo, llorando. —No quería lastimarte. Siempre has sido importante para mí y yo….

—Está bien, Ben…— dijo Lucy, sonriéndole con ternura mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. — Te enamoraste de alguien más. No fue tu culpa. No has hecho nada malo.

—Fui un cobarde.— dijo Ben. —Debí decírtelo. Debí decirte la verdad. Te merecías saber la verdad.

Lucy tomó el rostro de Ben entre sus manos.

Metros más allá, Alexander se sintió incapaz de continuar en la sala. A paso rápido caminó hacia Malone y hacia la salida. El profesor pareció desconcertarse ante la veloz salida del slytherin, y lo siguió.

Lucy acarició el rostro del ravenclaw.

—Ya no importa Ben.— le dijo. —En verdad ya no importa.— otra lágrima cayó por su rostro pecoso. —Yo solo quiero que salgas de esto, y que seas feliz.

Ben besó las manos de Lucy.

—Yo también quiero que seas feliz, Lucy.— le dijo. —En verdad te amé. Te amé mucho.

Lucy lo soltó lentamente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, secándose el rostro. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, cariñosa, pacífica.

—Yo también te amé mucho, Ben.— le dijo. —Nos veremos pronto. Ya lo verás.

Y con esto, Lucy se encaminó hacia la salida.

Afuera la pelinaranja pudo respirar. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en notar que Malone y Alexander estaban frente a ella, esperándola. Cuando lo hizo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Lo siento.— dijo ella.

—Vámonos.— dijo Malone, dándose media vuelta y caminando por el pasillo. Alexander y Lucy empezaron a caminar tras él a una distancia prudente del profesor. El slytherin, quien se encontraba molesto sin saber muy bien por qué, no pudo evitar escupir algo del veneno que tenía por dentro:

—Supongo que todo tu esfuerzo no servirá de nada.— dijo el castaño. — El abogado acusador parece ser muy bueno.

—La familia de Ben no puede darse el lujo de pagar un abogado.— dijo la pelinaranja. — Seguro el abogado defensor es uno del Ministerio.

—Asumo que con esto lo dejarás al fin.— dijo el slytherin.

—¿Dejar qué?— preguntó ella, confundida.

—De ayudar incluso a quienes no les importas.— dijo él, de forma dura. —Creo que deberías escuchar más a tu prima Lily y empezar a ayudarte más a ti misma. Tu situación en Hogwarts es ya bastante difícil.

Lucy lo miró con gran incomprensión.

—¿En serio me estás diciendo esto?— le preguntó.

Alexander guardó silencio por unos minutos hasta que llegaron al elevador, entonces, acabó su discurso:

—Digo lo que pienso.— dijo el slytherin. —Y pienso que ya es hora de que dejes el papel de novia intachable y aceptes que Ben te dejó.

Lucy lo miró, perpleja, mientras él entraba al ascensor con Malone.

—Señorita Weasley, no tenemos todo el día.— dijo Malone, irritado.

Lucy subió al elevador en completo silencio. Confundida por la actitud fría, incluso hiriente, de Alexander.

Era la segunda vez en menos de dos días que lo veía enojado.

**11.-**

Rose se sentó en una mesa de la biblioteca y descansó los brazos del peso de varios libros y cuadernos. Tenía mucho en lo que ponerse al día. Habían pasado cuatro días enteros en los que no había asistido a clases por asuntos de la competencia. Sin duda alguna, aquel año estaba probando ser el más difícil que jamás hubiera experimentado.

La pelirroja suspiró: sintió ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitió a sí misma.

Estaba agotada, no sólo en el área sentimental, sino en la académica. Era demasiado: la competencia, el asunto de los anillos, Merlín, Morgana, su relación con Scorpius, el colegio y, ahora, su hermano. No conseguía entender de dónde había sacado tantas fuerzas para lidiar con todo aquello. Hacía a penas unos meses su vida era la de una adolescente normal. Ahora cargaba sobre sus hombros pesos inaguantables.

Una voz femenina la sacó de su abstracción.

—Rose.— dijo Megara, sentándose frente a ella en la mesa. —Necesito hablar contigo.

La pelirroja miró a la morena con algo de confusión y trató de despejar la mesa —los libros hacían una torre que hacía casi imposible ver a la slytherin—.

—Dime, ¿pasa algo?— preguntó Rose.

—Es eso precisamente lo que me pregunto yo.— dijo Megara. —¿Qué está pasando con Scorpius?

Rose bajó la mirada y su tez empalideció levemente. La morena tomó aire.

—Estuvo todo el día de ayer desaparecido, y luego, cuando por fin apareció esta mañana, estaba completamente ausente y afectado. No ha bajado a comer, y no parece querer salir de su habitación. — dijo en un tono preocupado. —Rose, te lo ruego. Eres la única que puede saber qué está pasando por su mente. Me preocupa. Nunca lo he visto así.

La pelirroja tragó saliva. ¿Es que acaso jamás iba a terminar aquella pesadilla? ¿Iba a tener que volver sobre los temas de los que quería alejarse una y otra vez sin descanso?

Tomó fuerzas y se humedeció los labios.

—Scorpius se enteró de una verdad familiar muy dura.— le dijo.

Megara tensó el entrecejo.

—¿Verdad familiar?— repitió. —¿Cuál?

Rose se pasó una mano por la frente. ¿Era correcto que lo dijera? No lo sabía, pero ya no tenía más fuerzas para pensar en ello. Estaba agotada y su juicio estaba nublado. Tal vez era mejor que Megara lo supiera. Así podría ayudar a Scorpius.

—Durante la guerra, mi madre fue capturada y torturada.— dijo Rose. Megara la miraba a los ojos, aún sin entender qué relación tenía aquel asunto con Scorpius. Entonces, la pelirroja se lo aclaró: —Mi madre fue capturada y torturada en la mansión Malfoy.

El rostro de Megara se ensombreció. Sus ojos parecieron hundirse hasta el fondo de ella misma. Rose continuó.

—Bellatrix Lestrange, la tía del padre de Scorpius, fue quien la torturó.— dijo Rose. —Y…Draco Malfoy lo presenció todo.

Megara se puso de pie bruscamente.

—¿El papá de Scorpius estuvo allí?— preguntó, espantada.

Rose tragó saliva y asintió. Megara se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cubriéndosela.

—¿Se lo has dicho tú?— le preguntó.

—No.— respondió Rose. —Jamás lo hubiese hecho.

Megara miró a los ojos a la pelirroja.

—¿Entonces quién?

Rose titubeó y volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Fue mi hermano.— dijo. —Hugo no sabía que Scorpius no conocía la historia.

Megara volvió a sentarse como quien se deja caer sobre el asiento con todo su peso. Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo.— dijo Megara. —Esto bien pudo haber destruido a Scorpius.

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron y desvió la mirada. La morena abrió los párpados y se puso de pie.

—Yo sé que no puedes entender del todo lo que esto significa. Eres hija de héroes.— dijo Megara. —Pero no hay nada más horrible que crecer conociendo los crímenes de tus padres.

Rose la miró a los ojos: Megara también los tenía húmedos.

—Scorpius debe estar devastado.— dijo la morena. —Y me temo que sólo tú podrás hacer algo al respecto.

Rose se puso de pie.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.— dijo la pelirroja. —Él no quiere saber nada de mí. Hemos dejado el asunto así: no relacionarnos más de lo necesario.

Megara frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?— le preguntó. — Scorpius y tú tienen algo que va mucho más allá de eso, lo sé.

Rose se volteó y le dio la espalda.

—Ya no.— le dijo.

Megara se puso de pie otra vez.

—¿Él te dijo eso?— preguntó la morena. —Porque si lo hizo, mintió. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Está afectado por lo de su padre, pero eso no significa que…

Rose la interrumpió:

—Lo que dijo tiene sentido, y aunque a mí me gustase escuchar algo diferente, pensar que lo dijo porque estaba afectado, no puedo cerrar los ojos ante lo que es real.— le dijo. —Las cosas estarán mejor así. Estoy segura de que podrás hacer algo por él.

Megara meneó la cabeza.

—Rose, por favor, piénsalo.— dijo la morena. —Si en verdad quieres a Scorpius como sé que lo quieres, haz un esfuerzo por olvidar las palabras estúpidas que seguramente te dijo. Te necesita.

Rose cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pero no se volteó. No se sentía con fuerzas como para mirar a Megara a los ojos otra vez.

La morena dio dos pasos lejos de la mesa.

—Gracias por contármelo.— le dijo a la gryffindoriana.

Y con esto, se fue.

**12.-**

A las 2 de la tarde Scorpius salió de su habitación, bañado, vestido, y con una apariencia superficialmente normal. Los slytherins lo vieron cruzar la sala común como un rayo y salir sin mirar a nadie, sin detenerse por nada. Había sido comentado por los que lo presenciaron cómo Scorpius Malfoy había ingresado a la sala común en terribles condiciones aquella mañana. Era rumoreado que se trataba de una depresión natural debido a su derrota en la última prueba. Sin embargo, nadie parecía reclamarle nada; más bien, la casa Slytherin apoyaba a su campeón más que nunca.

Por supuesto, aquellos rumores no habían llegado a oídos de Scorpius, y francamente, le tenía sin cuidado lo que dijeran de él en aquellos momentos. Era, en realidad, la primera vez que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que se dijera sobre él. Su mente estaba lejos de sosegarse: oscura, pantanosa, caótica…Sus ideas no le daban tregua. Tras horas y horas de tortuosas preguntas (¿por qué su padre le había mentido? ¿por qué nunca le hablaba con la verdad? ¿era por eso, por lo de Hermione Granger, que no le permitía ver a sus abuelos? ¿era por eso, y quién sabe qué otros secretos más sórdidos, que su padre no le hablaba más de lo necesario? ¿Cómo era que jamás había escuchado hablar de Bellatrix Lestrange?), se había decidido a hacer lo único que podía hacer con el veneno que lo carcomía por dentro:

Devolvérselo a su padre.

"Así somos los Malfoy, después de todo.", pensó mientras caminaba a zancadas hacia la lechucería. La carta la había escrito en su habitación. Era corta y no la había meditado demasiado. Desde que se había enterado de ese pasado sucio y vergonzoso de su padre no había podido pensar largamente en nada. Sus pensamientos eran cortos, atropellados, inconexos. A causa de esto, su humor era pésimo y el dolor en su cabeza no cedía. Sentía punzadas en el centro de su frente y esparciéndose por todo su cráneo. Nunca le había dolido la cabeza con tanta intensidad. Podía deberse a las pocas horas de sueño —en realidad, eran nulas— o al estrés emocional que le provocaba enterarse de cosas tan terribles a sus 17 años, cuando debió saberlas antes. "17 años de quién sabe cuántos secretos más", pensó mientras aceleraba el paso.

Cuando llegó a la lechucería buscó a Pigmaleón, la lechuza que su madre le había regalado hace un par de años. Era una bestia de color negro y ojos amarillos, robusta, que dejaba a las otras lechuzas rezagadas. Le ató la carta a una pata con una cinta verde y le acarició brevemente la cabeza.

El ave voló rápidamente fuera del castillo.

Scorpius se quedó allí unos minutos, quieto, con la mente ausente y en blanco. Sólo recordó una vez más lo que había escrito en aquella carta dirigida a su padre, no recordaba haber puesto encabezado, se había saltado todas las normas de etiqueta en cuanto a cartas y no le importaba. La frase era unívoca y contundente:

"_Sé el papel que jugaste años atrás en la tortura de Hermione Granger. _

_Scorpius."_

Ahora que la pensaba y la recordaba con tanta nitidez, se sentía plenamente orgulloso de ella. En el momento aquella carta había respondido al impulso de sacar todo aquello que tenía por dentro. Como si él fuera un títere y alguien arriba hubiese halado las cuerdas, Scorpius había tomado una pluma, un tintero y un pergamino. No había pensado demasiado, solo escrito aquella frase perfecta. En ese instante no pudo apreciar lo inteligente de la oración, pero allí, en aquella lechucería, rodeado de aves y sus excrementos, lo veía todo con claridad: a aquella frase no le sobraba nada, ni una sola letra; decía lo que tenía que decir, lo que podía decirse por correspondencia. El efecto que tendría aquella carta era certero: su padre la tomaría entre sus manos, la leería, y vendría al colegio a buscarlo. No tendría otra opción. Scorpius no creía que ignorara la carta, mucho menos que optara por esperar, tratándose de un asunto tan serio, a la siguiente ocasión en la que pudieran verse; tampoco creía que su padre optaría por responderle con otra carta. Se trata de un asunto demasiado delicado, demasiado oscuro y complejo, demasiado sucio como para ser tratado por escrito. No. Scorpius había hecho bien: podría haber descargado su ira, su rencor, todo su veneno en una carta de varias hojas; podía haber escrito todo un manifiesto, pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque, aún sin pensarlo, sin ser consciente de ello, sabía que para decir todo lo que en realidad quería decir, para escupir todo su veneno hacia fuera, necesitaba que su padre, que Draco Malfoy estuviera frente a él. El papel no servía, la pluma no servía: sin quererlo, Scorpius había escrito una carta que forzaría a su padre a hacer justo lo que él quería que hiciera: visitar Hogwarts. La carta, la línea que había escrito, no delataba sus ideas ni sus sentimientos al respecto, sólo una verdad: que él sabía lo que su padre había hecho. Nada más.

Era, en todos los sentidos, una carta perfecta.

Scorpius apretó los puños. No se había dado cuenta de ello, pero estaba tiritando. Hacía frío y él estaba a penas con un ligero abrigo encima.

Minutos después, empezó a nevar.

**13.-**

Lily jugaba quidditch en la cancha con Albus, Fred y Louis con algo de desánimo. Estaban incompletos sin Hugo, y por ello el juego no parecía avanzar del modo correcto. Lo había buscado para pedirle que se uniera, pero no lo habían encontrado en ningún sitio. La última vez que la gryffindoriana supo de él fue en el desayuno, cuando salió del comedor acompañado de Rose en una actitud bastante extraña y sospechosa.

—Alguien más podría ir por Hugo, ¿no?— dijo la pelirroja, malhumorada, mientras descendía en su escoba al césped. —Este juego no tiene sentido sin él.

—Ya fuiste tú y no lo encontraste.— dijo Fred. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que cualquiera de nosotros tendría mejor suerte?

Lily clavó sus ojos miel en el pelirrojo con dureza.

—Seguro no quieres ir por Hugo porque sabes que te haría trizas en la cancha. Después de todo, él está en el equipo de quidditch, y tú no.

Fred miró a Albus entornando los ojos.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué tienes una hermana tan malvada?

Lily le sacó la lengua y se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso al castillo. Mientras se alejaba de su hermano y de sus primos, quienes retomaron el juego sin ella, se soltó la coleta dejando que su cabello rojo y lacio cayera por sus hombros como un manto de seda. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en castillo, la figura de Lorcan se lo impidió.

Lily bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Scamander?— le preguntó con suavidad e indiferencia fría. —Cumplí con la apuesta: nuestra cita sucedió. No veo qué otro intercambio tengamos que hacer tú y yo.

—Aún tenemos que hacer un intercambio de verdades, Lilith.— dijo Lorcan. Sus ojos celestes tenían una expresión seria que llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

Jamás lo había visto tan serio.

—¿Intercambio de verdades?— dijo Lily. —De acuerdo, yo empiezo: creo que deberías cortarte el cabello.—le dijo señalándole su melena rubia y despeinada.

Lorcan ignoró aquel comentario y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas sobre tu primo Teddy?

El rostro de Lily pasó de la prepotencia al asombro, y luego de pocos segundos, sus facciones empalidecieron y se volvieron de piedra. Descruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué quieres saber de Ted?— soltó ella con falsa naturalidad. —No soy yo quien puede hablarte de él. No somos tan cercanos.

Los ojos de Lorcan brillaron y sonrió con ironía.

—" ¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien que no deberías?"— dijo el slytherin, citando la frase que Lily le había dicho al final de su cita. — "Duele, ¿no es cierto?"— Lorcan se inclinó lo suficiente como para rozar con su nariz la oreja de la gryffindoriana. —"Pero es un dolor placentero".

Lily se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de Lorcan. Su ceño se había fruncido y, esta vez, parecía bastante molesta.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Scamander?— le dijo ella, alterada. —¿Por qué no entiendes que no quiero saber de ti y me dejas en paz de una buena vez?

Lorcan soltó una risa seca y fue entonces cuando la pelirroja notó algo que había dejado pasar antes: él también estaba molesto.

—No te preocupes, Potter.— le dijo. —Lo haré. Pero primero voy a decirte lo que nadie te ha dicho por miedo. — la miró con dureza y sequedad. —Yo no te tengo miedo.

—Esto es ridículo— murmuró ella, y se dispuso a irse pero Lorcan la tomó por la muñeca y la haló de vuelta. Lily gimió. La presión que Lorcan había ejercido era bastante fuerte, y aún la mantenía, apretando su muñeca para asegurarse de que ella no se soltara.

—Te vas a ir, pero no antes de escucharme.— dijo el slytherin. —¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? Vas por Hogwarts creyendo que te pertenece, que por tu apellido y tu belleza tienes derecho a tratar a quien sea como un insecto. ¿A cuántos chicos has hecho sentir miserables sólo porque tú te sientes miserable? ¿Sólo porque es a ti a quien no quieren? Porque Teddy Lupin no te quiere.

—¡Suéltame!— gritó Lily. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

Lorcan reforzó la presión.

—Hiciste que me golpearan durante nuestra cita, ¿es así como te diviertes con los que se interesan por ti?— dijo el slytherin. —Tal vez lo haces porque sabes que en cuanto te conozcan, perderán todo el interés. Porque sabes, Lilith: no eres la mitad de lo que creí que eras. Creí que tenías a tus espaldas una pérdida dolorosa, que alguien te había lastimado, pero no es así; nadie te ha hecho nada. Eres tú quien va por la vida envidiando lo que jamás le perteneció. Lo que nunca fue suyo. Y tratando a los otros como basura por la amargura que tienes adentro. Una amargura que tiene raíz en un capricho. Porque no amas a Lupin: estás encaprichada con él.

Lily soltó una bofetada contra Lorcan tan fuerte que le hizo girar la cabeza. Su mejilla inmediatamente enrojeció. Lorcan la soltó. Lily estaba fuera de sí.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de lo que no conoces!— le gritó ella. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Lorcan se pasó brevemente una mano por la mejilla y sonrió sardónicamente.

—Te equivocas.— le dijo él. —Conozco muy bien la historia. No te preocupes, no te volveré a molestar, Lilith. No me gusta la gente que pisa a los demás, que los humilla, sólo para sentirse mejor consigo mismos. — Lorcan fue retrocediendo, resuelto en cada una de las palabras que decía. —No me gustas.

Y con esto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

**14.-**

Megara entró a la sala común como un bólido. Alexander, quien había estado sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro, se puso bruscamente de pie.

—¡Meg!— la llamó, y ella se detuvo. Caminó hacia él. — ¿En dónde te habías metido?

Megara estuvo a punto de hablar, pero entonces miró el libro que yacía en el sofá y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estabas leyendo?— le preguntó, extrañada.

Alexander se encogió de hombros. La morena tomó el libro entre sus manos y miró la portada.

—¿Leyendo un libro de arte?

Alexander asintió. Ella dejó el libro otra vez sobre el sofá.

—Escucha, he hablado con Rose.— dijo la morena. —Lo que le pasa a Scorpius no es ningún chiste.

Megara le relató detenidamente lo que Rose le había contado. Alexander cayó rápidamente en un estupor y luego en una preocupación evidente. Podía imaginar lo duro que debía ser aceptar aquella noticia para Scorpius. Él mismo no acababa de creérselo: ¿cómo era que Draco Malfoy había decidido no contarle algo de tal magnitud?

—Nuestros padres estuvieron, queramos aceptarlo o no, inmersos en un mundo oscuro y sórdido durante su juventud.— dijo Megara. —Tal vez, para ellos es difícil contarnos estas cosas.

—¿Crees que nuestros padres también tengan secretos así?— preguntó Alexander.

Megara lo miró a los ojos.

—No lo sé. — le dijo. —Es muy probable que sí, y que Scorpius haya tenido la mala fortuna de enterarse del secreto de su familia. Hay veces que es mejor no saber. Hay cosas que no se deben saber.

En ese momento Scorpius hizo su aparición en la sala. No miró a su alrededor ni buscó a nadie. Nuevamente parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos y caminó directo a los dormitorios. La voz de Alexander lo detuvo:

—¡Scorpius!— lo llamó.

El rubio paró el seco. Pareció desorientado por unos segundos, y luego caminó hacia sus amigos.

—Hola.— les dijo. — ¿Pasa algo?

Megara y Alexander intercambiaron miradas.

—Scorpius…estás demasiado raro.— dijo la morena. — Sabemos qué es lo que te pasa, y en verdad lo sentimos. Lo sentimos mucho. Pero no puedes dejar que esto te consuma, ¿entiendes?

Los ojos del rubio se enfriaron y endurecieron.

—Fue ella, ¿no es así?— soltó.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Megara.

—Fue ella quien les dijo.— dijo el rubio.

—Scorpius, por favor.— dijo Megara. — Somos tus amigos…

—Siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman.— murmuró Scorpius con ira contenida. —Siempre metiéndose en mi vida.

—Hey, Rose no tiene la culpa de nada.— dijo Alexander. —Fuimos Megara y yo quienes insistimos en saber qué te pasaba.

—Pues no quiero hablar de ello.— les dijo en un tono casi amenazador

—¿Crees que no te entendemos?— preguntó Megara. — ¿Crees que no sabemos lo que es tener una familia con un pasado sórdido? ¿Lo que es saber que nuestros padres hicieron cosas terribles a nuestra edad? ¿Crees que no podemos comprender por lo que estás pasando?

Scorpius miró a Megara con dureza.

—No.— le dijo. —No pueden comprenderlo.

Megara guardó silencio. La verdad era que no estaba segura de poder comprender por lo que Scorpius estaba pasando en lo absoluto. Ella sólo suponía las cosas que sus padres habían hecho. Había una gran diferencia entre suponer, y saber.

Alexander estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Malone ingresó a la sala común.

—Malfoy, has sido convocado por Mcgonagal.— le dijo. —Vamos. Es por un asunto de la competencia.

"La competencia", pensó Scorpius. No había vuelto sobre ese echo en su vida desde la noche pasada. Ya no sabía con certeza si en verdad quería seguir compitiendo. ¿Para qué? Su apellido no lo merecía. Él era un Malfoy. Los Malfoy's no merecían nada. La Orden de Merlín era un sitio ideal para gente como Rose. Para hijos de héroes de guerra; para gente con sangre heroica en las venas.

—No tengo todo el día, Malfoy.— dijo Malone, hastiado.

Scorpius caminó hacia la salida de la sala común.

No volteó a despedirse de sus amigos.

**15.-**

Rose estaba sentada en la sala de espera fuera de la oficina de Mcgonagal. Había sido convocada por un asunto de la competencia, y sin embargo, sus expectativas estaban puestas en que en cualquier momento Scorpius llegaría también. No sabía si iba a poder sobrellevar bien su presencia. Aún todo era demasiado reciente. Ni siquiera sabía cuál iba a ser la actitud del slytherin con ella de ahora en adelante. Podría odiarla, podría no querer hablarle nunca más.

"Da lo mismo: ahora lo único que debe ser importante para ti es la competencia", se dijo a sí misma. Era así como lidiaba con sus problemas emocionales, era así como siempre habría lidiado con ellos: trabajando duramente, manteniendo la mente ocupada en otra cosa.

Rose se acarició la frente. ¿A quién quería engañar? Nunca, jamás, había tenido problemas emocionales en el pasado. Su vida había sido monótona, plana, sin altos ni bajos. En otras palabras: estable. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a todo aquello. La primera vez que se enamoraba, la primera vez que la rechazaban. La primera vez que enfrentaba sus miedos, la primera vez que competía por algo más importante que Hogwarts y sus notas. Era demasiado, demasiado para ella. Pero debía resistir. No podía rendirse. Tenía que demostrarles a todos, incluido a Scorpius, que ella era fuerte por su cuenta y no por su apellido, no por lo que sus padres hicieron en el pasado. Era ella, Rose Weasley Granger, quien a pesar de todas las dificultades llegaría a la Orden de Merlín y se convertiría en uno de sus miembros. Era algo de debía hacer, no por nadie, sino por ella misma. Para demostrarse que no era tan insignificante como se sentía cuando estaba al lado de Scorpius. Para demostrarse que era alguien.

La escalera de la oficina de Mcgonagal apareció ante ella, y Rose se puso inmediatamente de pie. Mcgonagal bajó.

—Señorita Weasley, suba.— dijo la profesora. —El señor Malfoy ya entrará en su momento con el profesor Malone.

Rose asintió y caminó hacia las escaleras. El trayecto hacia arriba fue corto. La oficina de Mcgonagal estaba igual que siempre, con los cuadros de todos aquellos que fueron directores mirándola con curiosidad. Instintivamente buscó a Dumbledore y a Snape, personajes de quienes sus padres le habían hablado tanto, para verlos una vez más. No siempre tenía la oportunidad de visitar la oficina de la directora.

Fue sólo tras unos segundos dentro cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola con Mcgonagal en aquella oficina: junto a la ventana, Aarón y los gemelos Abramovich permanecían de pie y en silencio. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Aarón. El castaño le sonrió.

—Siéntese.—le dijo Mcgonagal a Rose.

La pelirroja optó por la silla a la derecha del otro lado del escritorio y se sentó. Espalda recta, falda impoluta.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Scorpius y Malone entraron a la oficina y Rose contuvo la respiración.

Por unos brevísimos segundos, los ojos de la pelirroja y del slytherin se encontraron y colisionaron, pero él apartó la mirada de ella casi de inmediato, no con desdén, sino con total y sincera indiferencia. Era como si hubiera posado los ojos en un jarrón, una mesa, un objeto inanimado y no en Rose. Ella bajó la mirada y tragó saliva. Aquello le había dolido.

—Siéntese, señor Malfoy.— dijo Mcgonagal, mostrándole un asiento junto a Rose.

Scorpius caminó hacia la silla vacía, y en el camino, sus ojos metálicos se clavaron en Aarón con cierto desconcierto. Su rostro había permanecido indiferente, frío, hasta ese momento. Tensó levemente el entrecejo sin cortar el contacto visual con Aarón mientras avanzaba hacia la silla. El castaño le sonrió. Él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien.— comenzó Mcgonagal cuando Scorpius se sentó. —Como dije en el desayuno, el señor Gozenbagh y los hermanos Abramovich trabajan para la Orden de Merlín, y en la versión oficial están aquí para asistirlos por el asunto de la competencia.— Mcgonagal miró a Rose y a Scorpius con seriedad. — Pero esa es sólo la versión oficial: no significa que sea la verdad.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius se tensaron en sus asientos. Mcgonagal había logrado captar su completa atención. Deseaban intensamente entender de qué se trataba todo aquello, y sin embargo, notaban por el semblante de la directora que no se trataba de nada bueno.

—A los alumnos en Hogwarts no puede decírseles ciertas cosas porque habría caos, pero a ustedes no se les puede ocultar cosas que les compete de forma intrínseca.— dijo ella. —Ya están en séptimo, son grandes, y deben estar al tanto de lo que está sucediendo.

Mcgonagal se inclinó sobre el escritorio dejando que sus manos descansaran sobre la mesa.

—La relación entre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle está en una etapa difícil. Eso lo saben. El ataque a Gothias Gozenbagh, sin embargo, no pudo haber sido hecho por muggles. Las sospechas inmediatas van directo a Exus, miembros ocultos de esa organización que buscan desestabilizar el mundo mágico.

—No entiendo por qué magos querrían desestabilizar su propio mundo.— dijo Scorpius.

—Como sabe, señor Malfoy, Exus es un grupo de fugitivos mágicos. La sociedad mágica los quiere en Azkaban. Si ahora están libres es porque se esconden tras la protección de líderes muggles, a quienes se han unido a cambio de esa protección. Los miembros de Exus son los que delataron al mundo mágico en primer lugar, los que decidieron develarnos a los muggles. Es muy probable que su siguiente paso de desestabilización sea, precisamente, lastimar a otro miembro de la Orden.— Mcgonagal agravó el tono de su voz. —Quieres asesinaron a Gothias Gozenbagh lo hizo porque era el miembro activo más frágil de la Orden. Su edad era avanzada, era un blanco mucho más fácil que los otros miembros. Si lo que esas personas quieren es seguir causando pánico, continuarán lastimando a miembros de la Orden, y los siguientes más débiles en la lista son ustedes.

Rose y Scorpius guardaron silencio. Ya habían sospechado que la conversación iría por aquellos caminos, pero secretamente esperaron que no fuera así. Ahora ya no había nada qué esperar. Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas, y ya no existía vuelta atrás.

—Uno de los dos se convertirá en el cuarto miembro de la Orden de Merlín, en el miembro más joven.— continuó Mcgonagal. —Atacar a Rizieri, Earlena o Ásban no sería prudente: no son viejos, su fuerza está intacta y sus poderes también. Ustedes, en cambio, son el fruto a madurar. Están aprendiendo y creciendo a un ritmo acelerado debido a la competencia, pero sus poderes no se asemejan al nivel de los de los otros miembros de la Orden. Son, por tanto, los más débiles. El blanco más fácil después de Gothias.

Rose tragó saliva y giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia su derecha. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Aarón, quien parecía entristecido por la mención del asesinato de su padre. Sus ojos negros estaban húmedos.

—Evidentemente, los asesinos de Gothias no son magos o brujas a los que haya que subestimar. La isla de Avalon tenía una seguridad impecable, mucho mejor que la de este castillo. Si pudieron asesinar a Gothias en esas circunstancias, Hogwarts no será un impedimento si quieren llegar a ustedes.— Mcgonagal se puso de pie. —Por eso, la Orden ha enviado a estos tres jóvenes. Son magos excepcionales, aún en su juventud, y están entrenados precisamente para proteger. Conocen todas las técnicas, son hábiles, se han encargado de la seguridad de la sede de la Orden durante los últimos tres años. Están aquí para rondar Hogwarts las 24 horas y asegurarse de que sea imposible acceder a ustedes.

Scorpius miró a los tres guardianes de la Orden. Parecía justamente lo que eran: superdotados. Ninguno pasaba de los 25 —Aarón tenía 21— y ya habían entrado a trabajar codo a codo con los miembros de la Orden. No se trataba de magos cualquiera. Eran de los mejores.

—Demás está decirles que si alguno de los dos quiere retirarse de la competencia, está en su derecho de hacerlo.— dijo Mcgonagal. —La competencia no es obligatoria. Y ninguno de los dos tiene que cargar con esto sobre sus espaldas si no es lo que realmente quieren hacer. El próximo miembro de la Orden debe ser alguien que resista este tipo de situaciones. Si no se sienten capaces, es este el momento de decirlo.

Rose bajó la mirada y Scorpius miró a Mcgonagal a los ojos. ¿Y si abandonaba la competencia? ¿ y si dejaba de intentar ser algo que no era, tener un apellido que no tenía, y dejaba todo el heroísmo a una Weasley? Era Rose quien estaba destinada a ser el cuarto miembro de la Orden, no él. Él era el hijo de un ex mortífago. Nada más.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirlo, pronunciar las tan sorpresivas palabras de "me retiro". Pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. No pudo pronunciarlas. Su lengua se había vuelto pesada y la sangre por dentro le había comenzado a bullir. Él no era su apellido. No se sentía su apellido. Él no era el que abandonaba una competencia. Él no era un desertor. Por más que quería acomodarse a la historia de su familia, esa historia que debía aceptar, no podía. Seguía queriendo ser mejor que eso. Seguía queriendo tener los derechos que Rose tenía al estar allí. No: no podía. Él no era un cobarde.

De modo que el silencio se extendió por la oficina lo suficiente como para que Mcgonagal supiera que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a retirarse de la competencia.

La directora volvió a sentarse.

—Bien.— les dijo. —Ahora queda otro asunto por resolver.

Mcgonagal sacó un sobre de un cajón y lo abrió.

—Este sobre me ha sido enviado por la Orden. Contiene la pista para la cuarta prueba, y las instrucciones que me han dado son claras: pongan mucha atención a mi lectura, porque no tengo permitido entregarles el sobre. Leeré una sola vez las palabras de la carta, y cuando haya acabado, el papel se autoincinerará. De modo que no habrá forma posible de repetir lo que se ha dicho. ¿Entendido?

Rose y Scorpius asintieron a la vez.

Mcgonagal sacó la carta y la desplegó. Con voz alta y pausada, leyó:

"_Ser miembro de la Orden de Merlín es ser un protector; el más alto protector de la sociedad mágica. Para convertirse en uno deberán demostrar que pueden proteger a otros y sobrevivir en el camino. El camino, a veces, es intransitable para los seres humanos. Cuando es así, hay que saber ser más que un hombre o una mujer. Hay que transformarse. _

_Porque para un miembro de la Orden, ningún camino puede ser imposible_.

_Merlín."_

Frente a la gryffindoriana y el slytherin a carta y el sobre se incendiaron hasta convertirse en cenizas sobre el escritorio de Mcgonagal. El silencio duró varios segundos. Nadie se atrevía, ni podía, decir nada. Luego, Mcgonagal puso dos papeles sobre el escritorio y se los extendió a ambos.

Rose y Scorpius tomaron cada uno el papel ofrecido y lo leyeron.

Sus expresiones fueron de total y absoluto desconcierto.

Rose clavó sus ojos en Mcgonagal.

—Esto es del Ministerio.— dijo la pelirroja, estupefacta.

—Así es.— dijo Mcgonagal.

—Es una petición. Un formulario.— dijo Rose, aún sin poder ordenar su mente.

Mcgonagal asintió. Entonces, Scorpius intervino: levantó su mirada gris y confusa hacia la directora y dijo lo que debía decirse. Sus palabras no hicieron otra cosa que confirmar las sospechas de Rose, y cuando las dijo, todos en la oficina entendieron que la cuarta prueba iba a ser —si es que aquello era posible— más difícil y compleja que cada una de las tres anteriores.

Scorpius se puso de pie.

—Quieren que nos registremos como animagos.


	29. La confesión de Scorpius

_QUERIDÍSIMAS/MOS LECTORAS/RES! he vuelto! Espero que no me odien demasiado porque les traigo un capítulo enorme. He estado a tope con todas las cosas en mi vida que van por encima del fic, así que me disculpo por la tardanza, aunque igual creo que cumplo bastante bien en comparación con otras autoras que desaparecen meses y meses y meses e incluso años. Está bien, lo sé, lo sé, yo también me tardo meses (dos), y lo siento jaja. Pero créanme que es lo que puedo dar, no puedo dar más y tampoco lo ofrezco: les ofrezco esta historia y prometo ponerle todo mi empeño, a cambio, les pido que me esperen y me den tiempito para hacerla bien. En fin, LES AGRADEZCO UN MUNDO SU PACIENCIA Y SU INCONDICIONALIDAD. Extraño responderles una a una sus mensajes como lo hacía antes, pero es imposible (con todo lo que me demoro en publicar imagínense!) De cualquier forma, sepan que les tengo muchísimo afecto y que estoy muy, pero muy agradecida por sus lecturas y apreciaciones de la historia._

_Ahora, tengo algo que decirles a parte de que las/los quiero: tal vez cuando lean este capítulo se frustrarán mucho y odiarán a un personaje o a varios personajes porque no reaccionan de las formas que ustedes querrían que reaccionaran. Sólo quiero adelantar que TODO lo escribo por una razón. Créanme que no es sólo para dar tensión y provocar dolores de cabeza a mis lectores, jaja, tengo la trama y todo lo que va a pasar perfectamente hilado en mi cabeza: las cosas que pasan en este capítulo, las reacciones de los personajes, la concatenación de los hechos, es totalmente premeditada porque es lo que causará lo que capítulos más adelante va a pasar. Les repito, ni hemos llegado a la mitad del fic. Este fic va a ser enormemente largo, jajaja. Lo tengo todo pensado. Sólo quiero que sepan esto antes de leer el capítulo y que sepan que todo tendrá un propósito mayor en esta historia. _

_Bueno, al terminar el capítulo pásense por el blog del fic www . rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com , encontrarán un video fantástico de Albus y Megara hecho por SAKURA y deliciosos fan arts de MEL. Créanme, están estupendos!_

_Sin más las/los dejo leer tranquilas/los_

_LOVE AND ROCKETS  
_

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**La confesión de Scorpius  
**

**1.-**

**Yo, rojo.**

"_Dos semanas…"_

Rose respiró profundo mientras caminaba lenta y pesadamente por un pasillo de Hogwarts, directo hacia su sala común. Tenía la mirada casi en el suelo, perdida en algún punto intermedio entre el horizonte y la tierra. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

"_Sólo dos semanas…"_

Mcgonagal había sido bastante clara luego de entregarles a ella y a Scorpius los formularios del Ministerio para que se registraran como animagos: dentro de dos semanas se llevaría a cabo la cuarta prueba. "Debo convertirme en animago en dos semanas", pensó otra vez sin apartar la mano de su frente. Podía sentir sus labios secos y su cabeza confusa, como si estuviera llena de un espeso humo caliente. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a convertirme en un animago en sólo dos semanas?", pensó con desesperación. Se detuvo en seco. Su corazón empezó a latir, convulso. De repente, algo parecido al pánico la inundó de pies a cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se tambaleó. Su mano logró apoyarse en el muro más cercano y, con delicadeza, se apoyó en él. "Dos semanas", se repitió. Seguro que el tiempo real de preparación para aquella prueba originalmente era mucho mayor, pero los miembros de la Orden habían sido claros respecto a los cambios que el asesinato de Gothias traería consigo: les habían dicho a ella y a Scorpius que la competencia debía agilizarse, que necesitaban que llegara a su fin lo más pronto posible porque la Orden de Merlín no podría continuar sólo con tres miembros, que aquello sólo debilitaría la imagen de la organización delante de un mundo mágico ya bastante agitado por los sucesos e incidentes con muggles de los últimos meses. "Pero esto es imposible", se dijo a sí misma, "convertirme en un animago en dos semanas es imposible".

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con mayor pesadez.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia su mano izquierda en donde tenía el formulario. Lo había olvidado por completo. De repente sintió como si en su mano estuviera sosteniendo el peso del mundo entero.

Su garganta se secó.

Suspiró otra vez y dejó salir un leve quejido de incomodidad, de molestia con la vida.

Abrió los ojos.

Scorpius había salido inmediatamente de la oficina de Mcgonagal. Tan pronto ella acabó de dar la información necesaria él se puso de pie, de despidió amable pero parcamente de la directora, y caminó hacia las escaleras de caracol para perderse en ellas.

Ni una sola vez estableció contacto visual con ella.

Rose sentía un agujero en el pecho similar a un pozo negro. Había soportado muchas cosas de Scorpius Malfoy, pero era la primera vez que él la ignoraba. Era como si ella hubiese desaparecido para el slytherin. Podía sentirlo y, más que nada, lo sabía: ella no estaba en sus pensamientos. En lo que menos pensaba Scorpius era en ella. Rose lo sabía y tenía que aceptarlo. El problema era que resultaba mucho más difícil de lo que ella creía soportar que el slytherin actuara como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos jamás. Como si no hubiese significado nada para él.

"No significó nada para él, tonta" pensó, "te lo dijo en tu cara, ¿qué más necesitas para entenderlo? Olvida ya este asunto y concéntrate en lo que es verdaderamente importante: la competencia."

Rose elevó el formulario ante sus ojos. Las casillas a llenar eran sencillas, las preguntas consistían en datos personales básicos y luego una última pregunta: "¿En qué animal puede ud. transformarse?" Rose volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber en qué animal podía ella transformarse? Aquel formulario era un documento hecho para llenarse una vez que la persona lograra ser un animago, pero, ¿cómo es que alguien conseguía serlo?

Rose retomó su camino y dobló una esquina. Pronto estuvo frente a la puerta de su sala común.

Cuando entró se sintió aliviada de ver el lugar casi vacío. Dos chicos de cuarto jugaban ajedrez junto a la chimenea y algunas chicas los observaban en silencio; las mesas estaban ocupadas por varios chicos y chicas de todas las edades, pero leían, de modo que era casi como si no estuvieran. La quietud reconfortó a Rose y se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza y la razón era evidente: el estrés emocional.

Albus bajó las escaleras del área de dormitorios masculina y esbozó una tibia sonrisa al ver a Rose. Ella intentó devolvérsela, pero se encontró haciendo una mueca extraña que más bien parecía una tensión muscular en su mejilla derecha. El moreno caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Hey, — le dijo. —Te estuve buscando.

Rose lo miró con condescendencia.

—Estaba en la oficina de Mcgonagal. Me dio esto.— dijo ella, entregándole el formulario.

Albus observó el pergamino con detenimiento. Sus cejas no se tensaron ni un solo segundo.

—De modo que vas a convertirte en una animaga.— dijo el gryffindoriano.

Rose dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el respaldar del mueble.

—Se supone que debo.— le dijo. —En dos semanas. Es para la siguiente prueba de la competencia.

Albus clavó sus ojos verdes en ella.

—¿Dos semanas?— le preguntó.

Rose asintió. Los dos guardaron silencio. La pelirroja sintió la mirada compasiva y a la vez escrutadora de su primo por varios segundos. Lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado como para no saberlo: estaba preocupado por ella, porque la había visto llorar la noche pasada de forma incontenible y ella no le había dado ninguna explicación. Tampoco podía dársela ahora, eso era un hecho. No quería seguir poniendo en palabras sus problemas. Aquello sólo le hacía pensar más en ellos y sentirse peor. Finalmente decidió cortar el silencio:

—Al, estoy bien. — le dijo. —Ayer estuve mal. La competencia a veces me debilita. Estaba en mi periodo. Ya estoy mucho mejor. No tienes que preocuparte.

—No, no tengo. No es un deber.— dijo el moreno. —Preocuparme por ti es algo que hago naturalmente. Porque te quiero.

Rose miró a Albus con suavidad y él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, serena, de esas que sólo Albus podía regalar a otros.

La pelirroja se llevó un rizo rojo atrás de la oreja.

—Es sólo que…— comenzó Rose. — Cada día esta competencia se pone más difícil y yo… en realidad no sé si voy a poder con ella. —se humedeció los labios. —No sé si soy lo suficientemente inteligente, talentosa, valerosa, como para ganar. No sé si soy la clase de persona que debería ser parte de la Orden de Merlín.

—Rosie…

—A veces me siento tan pequeña.— dijo Rose, mirándolo a los ojos. —Minúscula. Como si no valiera nada.— se llevó una mano a la frente y sonrió con tristeza. —Esta competencia ha destrozado mi autoestima.

—Vas ganando.— le dijo Albus. —No deberías tenerte tan poca consideración.

Rose meneó la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso. — dijo. —Perder o ganar una prueba…Al principio se trataba de eso pero ahora todo es mucho más grande. Si gano, seré miembro de la Orden. ¿Me lo merezco? ¿En realidad puedo proteger y ayudar a otros? ¡Ni siquiera me siento capaz de convertirme en una animaga en dos semanas! Seguro que esto es una pequeñez en comparación con lo que los miembros de la Orden han tenido que hacer en menos tiempo a lo largo de sus vidas, pero yo estoy aquí, con este formulario, y no puedo dejar de sentirme asustada. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy una niña.— los ojos de Rose permanecían anclados en los de Albus. —Scorpius tiene razón: siempre la ha tenido. No soy más que una niña mimada que siempre lo ha tenido todo y que ante la menor situación diferente o fuera de su alcance entra en pánico. Ni siquiera sé por qué quiero ganar esta competencia. Creí que lo sabía, pero ahora no lo sé. ¿No se supone que debería tener una buena razón, algo que fuera más allá de mi ego? ¿Te parece que alguien como yo, alguien que siempre lo ha tenido todo fácil, tiene derecho a ganar esta competencia?

Albus miró hacia al frente y guardó silencio. En la tabla de ajedrez las piezas descansaban quietas y junto a la chimenea los dos chicos de cuarto pensaban en su siguiente movida. El silencio era incólume.

Albus botó aire.

—Nadie tiene esta competencia comprada, Rose.— le dijo con suavidad. —Nadie, por lo tanto, tiene el derecho de ganarla. Tienes razón: a lo largo de tu vida siempre has tenido personas que te protegen y que buscan lo mejor para ti, siempre has sido respetada, condecorada, preferida por los profesores; siempre te ha resultado fácil el colegio porque estudiar siempre fue tu fuerte. Tienes razón: esta competencia no es lo mismo. Aquí tus virtudes, tu zona de confort no existe. Es normal que te sientas minúscula, es normal que estés asustada: nada de eso significa que no merezcas ganar. Ni tú ni Scorpius comenzaron la competencia con el derecho de ganarla, se irán ganando ese derecho poco a poco conforme vayan avanzando.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—A veces siento que es una burla del destino que sea hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.— dijo. —Fueron tan valientes durante la guerra y con tan poca experiencia, con tan pocos conocimientos; soportaron la tensión en momentos de verdadera crisis y sobrevivieron. En cambio yo, ya lo ves, dejo que mis nervios y temores se apoderen de mí en algo tan menor a una guerra como lo es una competencia. Soy risible.

—No lo eres.— dijo Albus. —Sé de lo que hablas. Soy hijo de Harry Potter, recuérdalo.

Rose sonrió, esta vez, de forma genuina. A la sonrisa le siguió un silencio breve.

—¿Sabes? En realidad mi única verdadera y auténtica virtud es la perseverancia.— dijo Rose. —Todo el tiempo estoy asustada, muerta de miedo con respecto a casi todo; y siempre dudo de mis capacidades, al menos siempre desde que empecé esta competencia.— se humedeció los labios. —Pero de alguna manera, no sé cómo, nunca abandono lo que hago…Nunca me rindo. Con los estudios era fácil: insistía hasta comprenderlo todo de pies a cabeza, incluso en las materias en las que no era muy buena, y entonces todos creían que era un genio, pero nunca lo he sido. Sólo trabajaba mucho para lograr entenderlo todo. Trabajar mucho es algo que cualquiera puede hacer, pero la gente no lo hace. No me había dado cuenta hasta que empecé esta competencia de que mis talentos en realidad son inexistentes y que se reducen a eso: a mi perseverancia con las cosas. En la segunda y tercera prueba soporté el fuego a pesar del dolor y del miedo, y tras mucho esfuerzo logré superar las situaciones, pero no fue porque fuera especialmente talentosa, sino porque no me rendí.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no lo crees?— dijo Albus. —La competencia te está ayudando a conocerte, a conocer tus limitaciones y tus cualidades. Perseverar, Rose, no es una virtud cualquiera. Es la clase de virtud que puede llevarte a donde quieras.

—Sí, hasta cierto punto.— dijo Rose. —Con perseverancia se puede lograr mucho pero no todo. Por ejemplo: no puedo sólo con perseverancia convertirme en animaga en dos semanas.

Albus asintió.

—Sí, la perseverancia tiene su propio tiempo y no necesariamente se va a ajustar a esas dos semanas.

—No tengo la menor idea de por dónde empezar.— dijo Rose con un tono agotado. —Iré a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre cómo convertirme en animaga pero dudo que la encuentre. Hay una razón por la cual no se publican libros que muestren los pasos para convertirse en un animago: el Ministerio debe controlar que no cualquiera intente transformarse en uno, por lo tanto, la información es prácticamente un secreto de estado.

El moreno adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte.

Rose frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—No lo entiendo cómo podrías.

Albus se puso de pie.

—Papá me ha contado historias sobre mi abuelo y sus amigos, sobre cómo se convirtieron en animagos para proteger al papá de Teddy aquí, en el colegio. Quizás él sepa algo sobre el proceso de transformarse en uno.

Los ojos de Rose brillaron tenuemente.

—¿Crees que tío Harry sepa cómo?— le preguntó, esperanzada.

—No es seguro que lo sepa, pero creo que si no lo sabe, al menos podrá darnos datos de dónde podremos encontrar esa información.— sonrió ampliamente. —Iré a escribirle.

Rose lo vio alejarse hacia la salida de la sala común.

—¡Gracias!— le soltó antes de que desapareciera por el umbral.

Respiró hondo. No había tiempo para más inseguridades y temores; no había, tampoco, más tiempo para pensar en Scorpius. La competencia seguía en pie y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que continuar, que dejarse llevar por esa corriente poderosa, aunque no supiera bien a dónde la estaba llevando.

**2.-**

**Yo, negro**

Scorpius llegó a su habitación y dejó el formulario entre dos libros pesados antes de dejarse caer sentado sobre la cama. Miró por el cristal de la ventana: el sol de la tarde era resplandeciente, pero a penas calentaba la nieve helada que caía impetuosa del cielo. "Animago", pensó, "en dos semanas". Casi le parecía una burla.

El silencio y el frío de la habitación le pareció asfixiante. Bruscamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

Sin darse cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía acabó por salir de la sala común de Slytherin. Caminó unos minutos sin rumbo fijo hasta que no encontró más razones para seguir. No se sentía cómodo en ningún lugar del castillo. No importaba cuánto caminara, la sensación de angustia y aspereza lo perseguiría a donde fuera.

Se apoyó contra una pared. El muro estaba helado.

Soltó una risa vana, corta, vacía. No tenía ganas de seguir compitiendo. En realidad, no le podía importar menos la competencia. Entonces, ¿por qué no le había dicho a Mcgonagal en su oficina que deseaba retirarse? No había sido capaz de hacerlo y no sabía por qué. Tal vez, en el fondo, continuaba creyendo absurdamente que con la competencia podría limpiar el nombre de su familia.

"Ni ganando todas las competencias del mundo podré limpiar un apellido tan sucio como el Malfoy", pensó con sarcasmo, y volvió a sonreír de forma vacía.

Era Rose quien estaba destinada a ganar la competencia, esa era la realidad y él no estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ella. No quería más ser un miembro de la Orden. Cuando se graduara, se alejaría de todos y viajaría por el mundo, solo, sin dinero, con una mochila y una cantimplora. Era eso lo que en verdad deseaba. Estaba harto de pertenecer a un sistema que le decía qué hacer, qué pensar y cómo comportarse. No veía ya la hora de dejar el colegio.

Bufó. De cualquier manera, por lo pronto, no tenía otra opción que continuar en la competencia. Podía retirarse, nadie se lo impedía, pero había una espina en su interior, algo que le impidió abrir la boca en la oficina de Mcgonagal. Tal vez, rezagos del antiguo Scorpius y sus ambiciones estúpidas.

¿Cómo conseguir información sobre los animagos? Aquello era casi imposible. ¿Cómo esforzarse en algo que ya ni siquiera quería obtener?

"La sección prohibida", pensó, y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Claro: era allí en donde debía buscar. Si en Hogwarts había información sobre cómo convertirse en un animago debía estar allí, en la sección prohibida. Entrar no le costaría nada. Jamás lo había hecho: había tenido más que suficiente para leer en la biblioteca. Tal vez ya era hora de averiguar qué había en el área restringida, pero debía ser cuidadoso y escoger el momento oportuno.

Una voz cálida lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

—Scorpius Malfoy.— dijo Cassandra Welkins, cruzándose de brazos. —Eres la última persona que pensé encontrarme vagando en un pasillo una tarde de domingo.

Scorpius la miró inexpresivo. Su cabello castaño y rizado estaba suelto y sus ojos pardos parecían vivaces y estimulantes. Su aspecto era tal y como lo recordaba hacía un año, cuando tuvo una aventura fugaz con ella y luego lo dejaron. También como aquella vez hacía algunos meses, cuando se encontraron en la biblioteca y luego él la acompañó a su sala común. Aquella vez que vio a Rose salir de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Sí, hacía ya algún tiempo que no la veía. Era bastante curioso cómo viviendo en el mismo castillo a veces uno no veía a una persona durante meses. Reflexionó poco sobre ello y luego hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

—No hay muchos lugares interesantes a dónde ir.— le respondió él con parquedad.

Cassandra sonrió. En las comisuras de sus labios se dibujaron dos hoyuelos.

—Tienes razón. Hogwarts es enorme, pero todos sus lugares tienen un gemelo o dos y hasta tres. Eso hace que deje de ser tan interesante, ¿no lo crees? Un castillo en donde cada sitio sea único…ese sería un verdadero lugar en donde pasar un sábado.

Scorpius la miró con extrañeza y guardó silencio. Cassandra siempre había sido así: pensaba las cosas de una forma bastante peculiar, y eso solía agradarle. Sin embargo, ahora eran pocas las cosas que le agradaban y le costaba entrar en el humor de la hufflepuff.

—De cualquier forma, déjame decirte que cualquier lugar es mejor que un pasillo.— dijo Cassandra.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Scorpius.

—Porque es un lugar de tránsito.— dijo ella. —Es un lugar que la gente cruza no para llegar a él, sino para ir a alguna otra parte. Por eso son sitios sin el mayor chiste arquitectónico y en invierno son muy fríos; porque nadie se queda demasiado tiempo en ellos. Es así.

Scorpius le dio una mirada al pasillo.

—Parece que ahora es el lugar perfecto para mí.— dijo el rubio.

La castaña sonrió.

—¿No te importa si te hago compañía?— dijo Cassandra encogiéndose de hombros. — Acabo de pelearme con mi mejor amiga, con mis padres y con casi todos los de mi casa. Tampoco tengo a dónde ir.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué te has peleado con todos?— le preguntó. Su curiosidad era real.

Cassandra se apoyó en el muro contrario y se estremeció brevemente por el frío.

—Por defender a Lucy Weasley.— dijo ella. —Todos la martirizan y no la dejan en paz. Constantemente tengo que encontrarme con grupos de gente intentando armar ataques en su contra. Hasta entran en su habitación y destruyen sus cosas. No estoy dispuesta a ser parte de eso, mucho menos a dejar que suceda en mi presencia.

Scorpius perdió la mirada en un punto de la pared.

—Así son los Weasleys, siempre están metidos en problemas.— dijo él, casi murmurándolo. —Lucy Weasley es una tonta. Se pone en esa situación porque quiere.

Cassandra lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—No es una tonta, Scorpius.— dijo la castaña. —No la conozco, jamás hemos hablado y tampoco quiero hablarle porque sé que no tendremos cosas en común, pero creo que lo que hace es valiente y genuino. Hace lo que cree que es correcto a pesar de las consecuencias. Y la respeto por eso.

Scorpius miró a Cassandra a los ojos, por primera vez percatándose del todo de su presencia. Sus miradas se sostuvieron por varios segundos.

—Así que ahora todos te dan la espalda.— dijo el slytherin.

Cassandra entornó los ojos.

—Como si me importara.— dijo ella. —Que hagan lo que quieran, los muy tarados. ¿Sabes? Nadie me obliga a estar con ellos y a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Tengo mis propias ideas y mi propia personalidad. Hago sólo lo que yo quiero. No los necesito.

Scorpius sonrió de forma espontánea y aquello le sorprendió profundamente. Era la primera vez desde que supo el secreto de su padre que sonreía porque en verdad lo sentía.

Cassandra se acarició la nuca.

—Claro que si quieres estar solo, no pasa nada. El castillo está lleno de pasillos.— dijo ella.

Había algo fresco en Cassandra, algo limpio que lo contagiaba de esa misma limpieza. Tal vez tenía que ver con que ella no conocía sus problemas y no estaba tratando de ayudarlo como lo hacía Alexander y Megara, como si fuera un animal indefenso y herido. Tal vez era porque ella lo trataba como un igual. No lo sabía. Lo que era cierto e indudable era aquella sensación de comodidad, de tranquilidad y sosiego, que empezaba a regresar a él con la sola presencia de la hufflepuff. Y no quería perder esa sensación otra vez.

—No.— dijo Scorpius. —Quédate.

**3.-**

Lucy acarició con delicadeza el pequeño paquete azul que llevaba en su mano y siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca. Había buscado a Alexander en varios lugares de forma infructuosa, así que pensaba poder encontrarlo en la biblioteca, aunque le parecía extraño que el slytherin hubiese adoptado esa costumbre.

Suspiró. No entendía aún por qué Alexander se había enojado tanto con ella a la salida del juicio de Ben. Lo había pensado bastante y sospechaba que tenía que ver con todo lo que él había tenido que soportar sólo para ayudarla. Alexander seguramente había tenido cosas qué hacer la mañana del sábado, y sin embargo, ella lo había hecho acompañarla. Probablemente estaba harto de sujetarle la espalda, y ella podía entenderlo. No era justo: una amistad era recíproca. Y ella, ¿qué había hecho por él en todo ese tiempo? Lucy no quería que Alexander pensara que la amistad entre los dos era unilateral, quería que supiera cuánto valoraba lo que él había hecho por ella todo ese tiempo. Acarició nuevamente el paquete: adentro descansaba un brownie de chocolate con chispitas de caramelo que le había hecho con sus propias manos. Pensó que sería un buen detalle para demostrarle lo que su amistad significaba para ella. Lucy lo había horneado ella misma, con mucha dificultad y tras varios intentos fallidos. Algunos elfos domésticos le prestaron la cocina y la ayudaron, pero casi todo lo tuvo que hacer sola. Nunca había hecho algo así para nadie, ni siquiera para Ben.

Entró a la biblioteca.

Lucy caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo, atisbando en cada pasillo y en cada mesa que dejaba atrás rastros de la presencia de Alexander. Se detuvo en seco en la sección de arte al verlo buscando un libro en la estantería de pintura cubista. El slytherin pasó su dedo por varios libros y sacó uno bastante grande. Lo abrió con curiosidad y gran concentración. Lucy se acarició la trenza naranja y se humedeció los labios antes de aproximársele.

—Uhmm….hola.— dijo Lucy con voz suave.

Alexander despegó sus ojos verdes del libro para posarlos en la hufflepuff. Pareció algo sorprendido de verla, pero la sorpresa duró unos pocos segundos, luego su rostro se normalizó y adquirió un matiz serio y distante que la intimidó.

—Hola, Lucy.— le dijo, y cerró el libro para ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar. —Ya me iba. La sección de arte es toda tuya.

Alexander se encaminó hacia el pasillo pero Lucy lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo. El contacto le quitó el aire a ambos y por unos momentos se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Lucy se sonrojó.

—Escucha…— le dijo. —Yo…en verdad siento haberte molestado con mis problemas. Tú no tenías por qué acompañarme al juicio. A veces no me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que puedo llegar a ser.

Alexander frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Egoísta?— repitió con incredulidad.

Lucy asintió, avergonzada.

—Lo siento.— le dijo con suavidad. —Te enojaste por mi culpa. Y en verdad lo siento.

Alexander se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y clavó sus ojos en ella.

—¿Crees que me enojé contigo porque tenías una actitud egoísta? ¿Crees que estoy cansado de que me pidas favores o de ayudarte?

Lucy bajó la mirada y extendió el paquete azul hacia el slytherin.

—Lo hice yo.— le dijo tímidamente. —Lo hice para ti.

Alexander tomó el paquete, confundido, y lo abrió. Un brownie de chocolate hermosamente decorado apareció en el fondo de la pequeña caja. Algo cálido y denso se empezó a expander por su pecho, algo intenso, bastante similar a un ardor. Apretó las mandíbulas y botó aire.

—Lucy.— dijo mientras dejaba la cajita con delicadeza sobre la mesa. —No estaba molesto contigo porque me pediste acompañarte al juicio de Ben, mucho menos porque te he ayudado estos últimos días. Eso lo hice por mi cuenta. Porque quise.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos.

—No entiendo, entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan enojado?

Alexander cerró los ojos brevemente. Luego los abrió.

—Porque no entiendo que la vida sea como es.— le dijo en un tono enérgico. —No comprendo que la vida sea tan inequitativa, tan injusta. No soporto a Ben Wilson, para ser honesto. No soporto que un tipo como él, un tipo cualquiera, tenga a alguien que se preocupa por él y que lo quiere por encima de todo, alguien como tú: alguien que es inteligente, honesta, talentosa, valiente. Ese imbécil no te merece. No merece todo lo que haces por él. No merece lo que soportas por él….

Alexander se enmudeció. De repente se sintió acalorado y agitado, como si hubiera jugado un partido entero de Quidditch. Sí, era cierto: desde que había regresado del juicio no había dejado de sentirse mal, como si se hubiera tragado una seta venenosa y el veneno lo estuviera matando lentamente. Trató de pensar en cuál era la razón todo aquel tiempo sin encontrar respuesta alguna, y entonces, Lucy aparecía, dulce, con aquel regalo en sus manos, y él explotaba y entendía de repente lo que en verdad sentía: celos y envidia. Todo hacia Ben Wilson. Lo detestaba porque lo envidiaba. Envidiaba lo que Lucy hacía por él, lo que ella sentía por él.

Cerró los ojos, aturdido. "¿Es que acaso estoy enloqueciendo?" pensó. Su corazón latía de forma salvaje, como nunca antes. No, no podía realmente estar enamorándose de Lucy Weasley. Él había salido con muchas chicas, más guapas, más inteligentes, y jamás se había sentido así por ninguna de ellas. No tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podía Lucy despertar todo ese calor intenso en su interior? No, no podía estar enamorándose de ella.

No podía estar enamorándose de una chica que ya estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada tersa, acuosa, afectiva de Lucy sobre él, en él. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como si no lograra salir aún de su propio ensimismamiento. Lucy permanecía quieta, silenciosa. Nunca antes alguien le había dicho que veía en ella las cualidades que el slytherin había mencionado. Esas cualidades eran siempre de otros: de sus primas, de sus primos, de sus compañeros…nunca de ella. Ella era sólo una chica simple, plana. Una hufflepuff.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era mucho más que una chica servicial.

Finalmente, la pelinaranja habló con una voz tenue:

—¿En verdad piensas eso de mí?— le preguntó, conmovida. —¿Piensas…que soy valiente e inteligente?

Alexander se estremeció. "Sí, en verdad lo pienso", se dijo en su interior, pero las palabras no lograban salir. "Eres eso y más". El castaño pasó su mirada por las estanterías. ¿Qué hacía en la sección de arte? ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan interesado en la pintura, en los grabados, en los dibujos? Ese era el mundo de Lucy, no el de él. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí? ¿Desde cuándo la pelinaranja había empezado a meterse en su sangre? ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser una extraña para convertirse en alguien que le causaba aquellos sentimientos?

—¡Alex!— gritó Megara al final del pasillo. Varios alumnos en la biblioteca la callaron con un "shst!", pero ella hizo caso omiso y caminó hacia el slytherin. — Te he estado buscando por todo el colegio. Tienes que acompañarme. Es urgente.— Megara posó sus ojos oscuros en Lucy con inexpresividad y algo de agresividad. —Hola.

Lucy retrocedió un paso y se acarició las manos con timidez.

—Hola.— respondió en un tono suave y gentil.

Alexander miró a Lucy, aliviado por la presencia de Megara. Lo que menos quería ahora era estar cerca de la hufflepuff; no quería verla en su constante lucha por proteger a Ben Wilson, no quería verla sacrificarse por otro chico. No lo soportaba más. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos por ella avanzaran. Si eso sucedía, estaría perdido.

—Nos vemos luego.— le dijo con distancia. —No te preocupes. Fue cosa del momento. Ya no estoy enojado contigo. Es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Y con esto tomó a Megara por la muñeca y los dos se encaminaron hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Lucy los vio alejarse en silencio. Se sintió triste, como si el frío del invierno empezara a colársele en el cuerpo. Con los ojos aún acuosos miró la mesa frente a ella.

La cajita azul sobresalía en la punta.

Mientras tanto, Alexander y Megara caminaron por un pasillo de Hogwarts y se detuvieron frente a un gran ventanal. La morena corroboró que no hubiese nadie cerca antes de pronunciar palabra alguna:

—No encuentro a Scorpius por ninguna parte.— le dijo al castaño. —Sé que él ya no es un niño y que no debería preocuparme tanto por él, pero me preocupo. No creo que en este caso sea mejor dejarlo solo. Ya ha tenido mucho tiempo para estar solo y es hora de hacerlo entrar en razón. Ni siquiera nos ha pedido nuestros apuntes para ponerse al día con las materias, cosa que no es nada común en él.— la morena soltó aire y se llevó una mano al cerquillo. —Siento que se está olvidando de todo lo que es realmente importante para él. Y no creo que debamos permitirlo. — suspiró. —Creo que incluso le ha dicho cosas hirientes a Rose.

Alexander frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— le preguntó.

—Cuando hablé con ella creí intuirlo.— dijo la morena. —¿Comprendes que esto no puede seguir así? Siento que esta vez no es como otras veces. Siento que Scorpius en verdad está mal y que nos necesita. Si no lo ayudamos, me temo que haga estupideces de las que luego se arrepienta.

Alexander colocó ambas manos en los hombro de Megara y la miró a los ojos.

—Tranquila.— le dijo. —Vamos a buscarlo, juntos. Lo encontraremos y después veremos qué hacer. Todo va a estar bien.

Megara asintió lentamente reconfortada por las palabras de su mejor amigo. Los dos volvieron a caminar.

—Por cierto, la caja azul que estaba sobre la mesa de la biblioteca…— dijo la morena. — ¿Era tuya o de esa chica Weasley?

Alexander mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

—No era de ninguno de los dos.

**4.-**

Rose entró a la biblioteca con los brazos ocupados por libros. Escogió una mesa al final, alejada de todos. La tarde de domingo era fría, se podía adivinar por los cristales de las ventanas; sin embargo, dentro del castillo el frío invernal no calaba del todo. Rose dejó los libros sobre la mesa y respiró hondo mientras se sentaba.

Ponerse al día en las materias del colegio la haría olvidarse de sus problemas, al menos por unas cuantas horas.

Una voz masculina la forzó a mirar hacia delante y encontrarse con unos ojos negros, sin pupila.

—Veo que te gustan las bibliotecas.—dijo Aarón, sentándose frente a ella. —Debí suponerlo.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa tímida y tibia. De repente, sus ojos azules se entristecieron.

—Nunca tuve tiempo para decirte cuánto siento lo que le pasó a tu padre.— dijo la pelirroja. —En verdad, lo siento.

Aarón borró la sonrisa de su rostro por unos segundos y desvió la mirada. Le costó algo recuperarse, pero regresó y con él, su sonrisa blanca, amplia, contagiosa, que lo hacía parecer un adolescente y no un joven de 21 años.

—Está bien.— dijo él. —Papá tuvo una gran vida. Ojalá yo pueda hacer algo similar con la mía. Esa sería la única forma de honrarlo.

Rose asintió y lo observó detenidamente. El uniforme de su rango en la Orden era negro a excepción de la camisa, que era blanca. Sobre su chaqueta tenía bordada la insignia de la Orden de Merlín. Si bien se había peinado el cabello y recogido en una coleta durante su presentación en Hogwarts, ahora lo llevaba tal y como en la isla de Avalon, suelto, algo largo, castaño, brillante. Aún sentado, como estaba, Rose podía percibir que su altura era al menos una cabeza más arriba que la de ella. Sus rasgos seguían siendo los que guardaba en su memoria: lisos, finos, casi femeninos. Era tal y como lo recordaba, aunque quizás con más ropa.

—Al parecer te gustan también las bibliotecas.— dijo Rose, retomando la conversación y cambiando de tema.

Aarón asintió. Rose notó que un grupo de chicas de distintas casas lo observaban desde una estantería, suspirando.

—Son quietas, silenciosas…— dijo Aarón. —No tienen nada que ver con el mundo exterior. En las bibliotecas la paz es impuesta. Me gusta que sea así.

Rose dio un vistazo alrededor y sintió más que nunca el silencio y la quietud de la que el castaño le hablaba.

—Nunca lo había pensado.— dijo ella. —Que en las bibliotecas la paz es impuesta. ¿No crees que eso hace que la paz sea algo…violenta?

Aarón abrió uno de los libros de Rose sin demasiada curiosidad.

—Todo es violencia.— dijo él. —Para que haya paz, para que seamos civilizados, hay gente atándonos con reglas, limitándonos. Es la paradoja de la paz: sólo se la puede obtener con violencia.— miró a Rose a los ojos. —Qué mundo, ¿no?

Rose sonrió tenuemente, pero de forma genuina. Aarón la observó con extrema atención.

—¿Te pasa algo?— le preguntó mientras empezaba a jugar con una pluma sobre la mesa. —¿Se te ha muerto algún padre últimamente?

Rose lo miró algo sorprendida. Aarón sonrió.

—Disculpa. Mi humor negro siempre me mete en problemas.— le dijo.

Rose sonrió.

—No, está bien.— dijo la pelirroja. —Creo que es una forma sana y valiente de encontrarle humor a la vida…porque en realidad, la vida no es nada graciosa.

Aarón la miró a los ojos.

—Vaya, eres bastante madura para tener sólo 17 años.— dijo el castaño. —Aunque ya lo imaginaba, por lo que llegué a conocerte en Avalon, me parecía que eras extraña.

—¿Extraña?— preguntó Rose.

—Y lo he corroborado desde que estoy en Hogwarts.— dijo él. —Eres una Weasley y estás compitiendo para obtener la distinción más grande del mundo mágico, todo eso debería hacerte popular, y sin embargo, casi siempre te veo sola. No creo que se deba a que otros te rechacen, todo lo contrario; sospecho que eres tú quien rechaza compañía.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me has visto rechazándola?— le preguntó.

—No.— dijo Aarón. —Intuyo que no estás rodeada de gente porque tus compañeros ya están acostumbrados a que no te guste andar con ellos. Apuesto todo lo que tengo que cuando entraste al colegio bastantes personas se te acercaron, y tú preferiste la biblioteca y el silencio. ¿Me equivoco?

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Vaya. ¿Eres un psicoanalista o algo parecido?

Aarón rió.

—No, sólo soy observador. Es mi trabajo serlo. Por eso soy el mejor en lo que hago.— dijo el castaño. —En fin, eres extraña por eso. La gente no suele escoger estar sola, lo están porque alguna cosa en ellos provoca rechazo por parte de otros. En ti, todo es atrayente, pero parece que te gusta camuflarlo. Ni siquiera te esfuerzas, como lo suelen hacer las chicas, en tu aspecto personal. Y aún así te ves bien.

Rose se sonrojó. Aarón se apoyó más contra la mesa, acercándose.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa?— le preguntó. Rose bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. —Tiene que ver con Scorpius Malfoy, ¿o me equivoco?

Rose lo miró bruscamente a los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Es que acaso era tan fácil leerla?

Aarón sonrió.

—Sí, es por él.— dijo, seguro de su afirmación. —Está bien si no me lo quieres contar. Una vez en Avalon me dijiste que él era complicado y que su relación, cualquiera que esta sea, lo es también. No pienso entrometerme en tus asuntos, sólo quiero que sepas que eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar en este castillo, y que me agradas, precisamente porque eres extraña. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Aarón se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse.

Fue entonces, cuando la idea vino a Rose:

—Espera.— le dijo, y él se volteó. —De casualidad, ¿sabes de dónde se pueden obtener los pasos para convertirse en animago?

**5.-**

Alexander y Megara llevaban media hora recorriendo el castillo cuando, a punto de rendirse, encontraron a Scorpius sentado en un pasillo. Frente a él estaba sentada Cassandra Welkins y los dos charlaban de forma amena, espontánea, aún ignorantes de la presencia de los dos slytherins al final del corredor. Megara entornó los ojos y soltó aire, aliviada.

—Bueno, lo encontramos.— dijo la morena a Alexander. —Ahora viene la parte más difícil.

Alexander asintió y respiró hondo.

—Aquí vamos.

Los dos amigos caminaron por el pasillo en dirección a Scorpius y Cassandra. El rubio y la hufflepuff voltearon al escuchar sus pasos reverberantes y se silenciaron. La sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius se esfumó al instante.

—Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, ¿sabías?— soltó Megara, molesta. Luego miró con algo de frialdad a Cassandra. —¿Te importa? Queremos hablar con él de cosas privadas.

Cassandra se puso de pie. Scorpius la imitó al instante.

—No puedes venir y despedir a la persona con la que estoy hablando, Megara.— le dijo en un tono seco. —No creo que haya dejado ningún asunto pendiente por hablar con ustedes.

—Te equivocas. Y mejor será que le digas que se vaya.— dijo Megara. — Al menos que no te importe que hablemos delante de ella.

Scorpius apretó los dientes y miró con verdadero enojo a su amiga. Alexander decidió intervenir:

—Scorpius, hombre… en verdad necesitamos hablar contigo.— le dijo.

El rubio miró con seriedad a Cassandra.

—Discúlpanos.— le dijo. —Ya hablaremos después.

Cassandra sonrió.

—Por supuesto.— le dijo con amabilidad y luego miró a Megara y a Alexander. —No los molesto más. Adiós.

Megara miró a la hufflepuff alejarse por el pasillo. Los tres slytherins guardaron completo silencio hasta que la figura de la castaña hubo desaparecido del todo.

Entonces, Scorpius habló:

—¿Qué quieren?— les soltó de forma agresiva. —¿Consolarme? ¿Preguntarme cómo me siento? ¿Tratarme como un enfermo? Pues ya me ven. Estoy más sano que nunca.

—No, estás más loco que nunca.— dijo Megara, enfrentándolo. — ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? Entiendo que estás pasando por una situación bastante terrible, pero no puedes hacer a un lado a las personas que te quieren y que se preocupan por ti. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de quiénes son tus amigos?

Scorpius soltó una risa seca y entornó los ojos.

—No hagas un drama de esto.— le dijo. —Quiero estar solo.

—Solo no es precisamente como estabas.— le rebatió ella.

—¿Celosa?— dijo el rubio.

—No seas idiota, ¿quieres?— dijo Megara, enojándose aún más. —No es un chiste.

Scorpius pareció exasperarse.

—¡Por supuesto que no es un chiste! ¿Crees que no lo sé?— le soltó, furioso. — Estoy cansado de que me vean con lástima. No necesito su maldita lástima. Creen que deben ayudarme pero no necesito de su ayuda. Estoy mejor que nunca. Por fin veo las cosas claras.

Alexander lo miró a los ojos.

—No ves nada claro, Scorpius.— le dijo. — Ni siquiera estás poniéndote al día con las materias cuando sabes que los exámenes se acercan. Estás haciendo todo lo que te importa a un lado: los estudios, la competencia, tus amigos, Rose…

Scorpius miró a su amigo de forma casi amenazante. Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron por completo.

—Muchas de esas cosas que mencionaste ya no me importan más.— le dijo con sequedad. —Todas, de hecho, a excepción de ustedes: pero si siguen interfiriendo en mi vida, probablemente cambie de parecer.

Megara dio un paso hacia delante.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que le dijiste o hiciste a Rose, pero cuando hablé con ella la vi muy triste; más triste de lo que la he visto nunca. Y tú estabas aquí, hablando con la hufflepuff esa, riéndote, en lugar de buscar a Rose y disculparte. Este no eres tú.

Scorpius la miró con ira contenida.

—No tengo nada qué decirle a Rose Weasley.— le dijo, furioso. —Si tan amiga te has hecho de ella, pues ve y consuélala tú misma. Ella y yo ya no tenemos nada. Terminamos lo que sea que estábamos teniendo.

Alexander frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?— soltó el castaño. — ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa hueca y vacía de contenido.

—¿No te gustaba ella antes? Pues siéntete contento: ahora puedes tenerla si te place.

—¡Rose no es un objeto!— gritó Megara y lo tomó por la barbilla, forzándolo a mirarla a los ojos. La mirada del slytherin era un pantano negro y espeso — ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo!

Scorpius se soltó de ella.

—Déjenme en paz.

Y con esto, caminó lejos de sus amigos. Más lejos que nunca.

**6.-**

Megara entró a la biblioteca por segunda vez en menos de cuatro horas. Su mirada se encontró con la de Madame Prince, severa y anciana. Le sonrió de forma fingida y siguió su camino. Conocía bien todas las miradas molestas que atraía en aquel claustro de estudio por el ruido que hacían sus zapatos al caminar. Lo aceptaba: no sabía ser silenciosa. Odiaba las bibliotecas, esos habitáculos muertos en donde la gente se las arreglaba para que ni siquiera su propia respiración produjera el más mínimo disturbio. El ambiente le provocaba una altísima tensión en el cuerpo. Era un lugar insoportable.

Contuvo la respiración de forma involuntaria, como si se hubiera sumergido en una piscina y tuviera que conservar todo el oxígeno posible hasta alcanzar la superficie. Hacía algunas horas había entrado en esa biblioteca en busca de Alexander; ahora venía por Rose.

El cabello rojo de la gryffindoriana, aunque recogido en una rosca, funcionó como una luciérnaga encendida en medio de la noche. Megara volvió a respirar en cuanto vio a Rose estudiando y escribiendo en pergaminos sobre una mesa lejana y solitaria. Si tenía que escoger dos adjetivos para describir a Rose Weasley, sin duda alguna serían aquellos: lejana y solitaria.

Se aproximó a paso seguro y pesado.

Rose estaba tan abstraída en sus tareas que no sintió la presencia de Megara hasta que la morena apoyó sus manos sobre sus pergaminos y libros abiertos.

—Rose, tenemos que hablar.— le dijo la slytherin.

La pelirroja levantó su mirada azul y en cuanto chocó con los ojos de Megara la tristeza la envolvió de nuevo: todos sus problemas con Scorpius regresaron a su memoria y la sensación de vacío, cansancio y pesar la invadió por dentro. Miró a su alrededor. Algunos alumnos de distintas casas las observaban con curiosidad y extrañeza. Una slytherin y una gryffindor charlando significaba siempre lo mismo: pelea.

Rose se sintió incómoda pero trató de fingirlo lo mejor que pudo. Le señaló la silla a Megara para que tomara asiento y carraspeó ligeramente.

No quiero parecer grosera ni mucho menos…— comenzó la pelirroja. —Pero ya te he dicho todo lo que sé sobre Scorpius. No hay nada más que yo pueda saber sobre él y sus problemas. Y, la verdad, no quiero hablar más de ello.

Rose.— comenzó Megara y la pelirroja puso toda su atención en la morena. Había algo en los ojos de la slytherin que la conmovió: una preocupación densa y arraigada. — Sé que no debería pedírtelo, que no es tu problema y que debería respetar tu derecho a alejarte de Scorpius en estos momentos en los que su compañía puede ser tan tóxica.— Megara se cubrió el rostro con las manos durante breves segundos. —Pero es que ya no sé qué más hacer. Estoy preocupada por él.

Rose tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo. Megara continuó:

—No es como otras veces. Yo nunca lo he visto así y tengo miedo: tengo miedo de que arruine todo lo que es importante para él.— dijo la morena. —No está poniéndose al día con las tareas y tampoco parece preocuparse por la competencia; no come, anda por ahí como un zombie y ni siquiera quiere hablar con Alexander o conmigo. Él no es así.— suspiró. —Yo no puedo permitir que él mismo se destruya, no con todo lo que le ha costado obtener lo que ha obtenido. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas noches pasó en vela estudiando y preparándose cuando alguna materia se le complicaba? ¿Cuánto trabajó para ser junto a ti el mejor alumno de Hogwarts?

Rose guardó silencio. Su mirada seguía perdida en el suelo. Megara sonrió con tristeza.

—Claro que no lo sabes.— dijo la morena. —No sabías nada de él entonces. Pero yo sí: yo lo conozco desde siempre.

Rose intervino:

—No entiendo por qué me cuentas todo esto.— dijo ella. —No entiendo en qué puedo serte útil.

Megara la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?— le preguntó. —Te estoy pidiendo que no lo abandones.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en la morena. Estaban acuosos e impactados.

Megara continuó:

—No sé qué tan cruel ha sido Scorpius contigo, pero sé cuán frío e hiriente puede llegar a ser.— dijo la morena. —Y sé que terminó todo tipo de relación contigo…pero no es eso lo que él en realidad quiere.

Las manos de Rose empezaron a temblar. Las bajó de la mesa y las dejó descansar sobre sus piernas.

—Creo que te equivocas.— dijo la pelirroja, intentando mantener la compostura. —Scorpius…lo que él quiere ahora, lo que él siempre ha querido es para mí un misterio. Pero sé que no es a mí.

Megara empezó a exasperarse.

—Rose, tú podrás conocerlo desde hace unos meses y quizás de una forma en la que yo jamás lo he conocido, pero sigo siendo su mejor amiga desde hace más de 10 años y creo que sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando cuando te digo que no le eres indiferente y que significas mucho para él.

Rose la miró con total descrédito.

—¿Es que acaso te lo ha dicho?— le preguntó.

Megara rió cortamente y con sarcasmo.

—¿Es que acaso Scorpius dice lo que siente?— meneó la cabeza. —Yo sé leerlo. Sé que eres importante para él: si no lo fueras, no se esforzaría tanto en alejarte de él.

Rose cerró sus libros y empezó a recoger sus pergaminos.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido.

Megara se puso de pie.

—Lo que te pido es en realidad una súplica.— dijo la morena. —Por favor, intenta acercarte a él. Por favor, intenta hablarle: intenta hacer que entre en razón. Por favor.

Rose se detuvo. Sus ojos habían ya soltado algunas pocas lágrimas pero su rostro permanecía firme.

—Megara, no tienes idea de lo hiriente que puede llegar a ser Scorpius porque nunca has tenido que recibir sus ataques.— le dijo. —Yo sí. Y por mi sanidad mental, no puedo continuar. No puedo hacer lo que me pides. No creo poder tolerar ser humillada una vez más.

Megara se acercó a Rose lo suficiente como para hablarle un voz muy baja.

—Soy una slytherin. Rogar no es mi fuerte. De hecho, hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora es más difícil para mí de lo que podrías jamás imaginar. Pero lo hago porque creo que sé que eres una persona honesta, que eres confiable; y también lo hago por amor.

Rose miró a los ojos a Megara. La morena continuó:

—Amo a Scorpius como a un hermano.— dijo la slytherin. —Y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarlo. Vine hasta aquí para suplicarte que no lo dejes, que trates de hablar con él, porque ya lo he intentado yo y no ha funcionado. Porque he llegado hasta el límite de mis fuerzas y de lo que tengo capacidad de hacer. Ya no puedo ayudarlo más. Pero sé que tú sí puedes. Tú eres diferente. No eres su amiga, eres algo más. Eres algo más importante para Scorpius, aunque él no lo quiera ver.

Una nueva lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la pelirroja, pero la limpió de inmediato con su mano y mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos, en cambio, eran lagunas en donde nadaban flores caídas.

—No sé qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Scorpius.— dijo la morena —Pero sé que lo quieres al menos lo suficiente como para que esta charla te afecte. Y si es así, si en verdad lo quieres tanto como creo, te pido que vengas conmigo y vayamos las dos a buscar a Scorpius.

Rose negó débilmente con la cabeza. Entonces Megara dijo la frase decisiva:

—Hazlo por él.

Y la pelirroja se congeló.

—Nos necesita.— dijo la morena, insistiendo. —Te necesita.

Rose bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Adentro de ella su corazón latía desbocado. Era casi increíble que, a pesar de la herida, la sola idea de poder ayudar a Scorpius en algo le diera nuevas fuerzas. ¿Era eso amor? Poner al otro por encima de uno mismo, ¿era eso amar a alguien?

**7.-**

Hacía frío: esa era la única forma de describir aquella tarde de domingo en Hogwarts. El sol aún estaba por lo alto pero amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento. Scorpius salió del castillo y el frío le congeló las manos descubiertas. A pesar del invierno, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts jugaban quidditch en el exterior o paseaban; eran alumnos hastiados del castillo, de las mismas esquinas, de los mismos corredores. Scorpius sintió que quizás era eso lo único que él tenía en común con ellos: todo lo demás sólo los distanciaba.

No podía entender por qué, pero estaba rabioso. Quería deshacerse de ese enojo, de esa ira que lo carcomía por dentro, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Había sido grosero con sus amigos: no se lo perdonaba a sí mismo. Aún recordaba los rostros de Alexander y Megara, sus expresiones llenas de preocupación y angustia. Pero era eso precisamente lo que lo sacaba de quicio: ¿es que no podían dejar que él encontrara solo la salida de ese laberinto emocional en el que se encontraba? Ellos creían que él estaba perdido, pero no era así: la vida, para todos, era ese mismo laberinto. La única diferencia radicaba en que él se había dado cuenta de ello. La competencia, las notas, las clases …antes tenían un significado para él, pero ahora no. Todo había perdido su significado. Alexander y Megara…ahora más que nunca los sentía lejanos. Ellos no podían comprender que lo que menos necesitaba él ahora era sermones o consejos. ¿De qué servían los sermones y los consejos si estaba atrapado? La única forma de llegar al centro del laberinto era encontrando el camino por sí solo. No existían fórmulas ni reglas: necesitaba espacio para pensar qué era lo que en verdad quería hacer con su vida.

"Todo este tiempo he hecho cosas para que los demás sepan que no soy todo lo que mi apellido connota", pensó con rabia, "todo este tiempo he hecho cosas para los demás, para que los demás piensen bien de mí, para obtener su aprobación: he sido un maldito esclavo de las opiniones de otros". Scorpius aceleró el paso, ni siquiera veía hacia dónde caminaba. Ya no estaba seguro de haber hecho a lo largo de su vida cosas que realmente quería hacer. Probablemente no tenía idea de lo que quería. Ahora que sabía lo de su padre, que la venda había caído tras conocer en un caso particular la faceta más terrible de su progenitor, de repente, se había dado cuenta de que no importaba cuánto se esforzara: no podía borrar un dedo el pasado criminal de su familia. Había sido estúpido asumir que podría hacerlo. Lo que tenía que hacer era aceptarlo: aceptarlo y lidiar con ello. Pero lidiar con algo así era difícil, pesado, amargo y lo llenaba de rabia con su padre el hecho de que le hubiera puesto ese peso sobre los hombros incluso antes de nacer, un peso que se pasaría generación tras generación, eterno, cíclico, porque la sangre no se limpiaba nunca del todo y siempre quedan rastros en los espacios y en el tiempo.

Entonces, ¿qué se suponía debía hacer con su vida ahora que se daba cuenta de que no importaba cuánto se esforzara, el pasado seguiría allí? No había caso intentar cambiarlo: todo lo que lo impulsaba a ser el mejor ya no estaba. En su lugar sólo quedaba una molestia interna y un desprecio hacia su propia condición. Jamás se había avergonzado de ser un Malfoy porque jamás había aceptado el pasado, jamás había pensado ni averiguado a profundidad lo que su familia había hecho. Poco, o mejor dicho, nada sabía de su tía Bellatrix Lestrange ni de sus abuelos: Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy. Podía haber buscado información, podía haberlo hecho. Y sin embargo, siempre huyó de enterarse de los detalles.

En el fondo, nunca se avergonzó de ser un Malfoy porque nunca conoció a su familia.

Ni siquiera podía decir que conocía a su propio padre.

Necesitaba hablarle. Necesitaba que llegara de una buena vez —tenía que venir a buscarlo después de la carta— y exigirle que le explicara por qué jamás le contó la verdad completa, detallada, de su pasado. Necesitaba hablar con la verdad, de hombre a hombre con su padre, por primera vez.

Sintió un pequeño dolor en el hombro y regresó a la realidad con una voz chillona y ruidosa.

—¡Mira por dónde caminas, Malfoy!— exclamó con tono despreciativo Rob Finnigan mientras se acariciaba su propio hombro. —Maldito slytherin…

Y eso fue todo lo que Scorpius pudo soportar.

Todo fue demasiado rápido para los dos amigos que acompañaban a Rob Finnigan. De repente, el gryffindor había caído al suelo y Scorpius Malfoy estaba sobre él golpeándolo como si quisiera matarlo. Por unos segundos los amigos de Finnigan se quedaron quietos, convertidos en piedra, pero reaccionaron justo en el momento en el que Rose y Megara salieron del castillo metros atrás.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Rose, mira!— exclamó Megara tapándose la boca y señalando a la distancia.

Rose contuvo la respiración.

Los dos gryffindors se lanzaron sobre Scorpius para ayudar a Rob Finnigan y empezaron a golpearlo. El rubio devolvió varios golpes hiriendo a sus contrincantes, pero en cuanto Rob Finnigan, sangrando por la nariz, se puso de pie y se unió a sus camaradas para darle una paliza a su agresor, las fuerzas del rubio flaquearon. Pronto cayó al suelo atontado por los golpes de los gryffindorianos y aún allí, sobre el césped helado y mojado por copos de nieve, sus atacantes lo patearon repetidas veces.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Paren! ¡Ayuda!— gritaba Megara mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar de la pelea. Rose corría tras ella incapacitada de hablar, silenciada por el miedo, por la violencia y por los propios latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Cuando Megara llegó se lanzó sobre la espalda de uno de los gryffindorianos y éste se la sacó de encima empujándola. Rose llegó pocos segundos después.

—Si no se detienen ahora juro que les lanzaré una maldición de las que no olvidarán jamás.— dijo la pelirroja.

Los tres gryffindorianos se detuvieron en seco al ver a Rose apuntándolos con su varita. La pelirroja los miraba con severidad y gran agitación. Jamás la habían visto así.

Megara, en el suelo, parecía estupefacta. Apuntar a compañeros de clase con la varita estaba prohibido. Era la primera vez que veía a Rose romper una regla.

—…Fue él quien empezó.— dijo Rob Finnigan, temeroso.

—Si no se largan de aquí ahora mismo me encargaré de que Mcgonagal se entere de esto.—dijo la pelirroja. Ellos la miraron con incredulidad. —¿Acaso creen que voy a tener favoritismo con ustedes porque son de mi casa? Lo que acaban de hacer es barbárico.

—¡Fue él quien empezó!— gritó Rob, señalándose la nariz. — ¡Esta nariz no se rompió sola!

—No me importa quién empezó. —dijo Rose sin bajar su varita. —Créanme: no quieren saber lo que he aprendido a hacer durante la competencia. Desaparezcan.

Los tres gryffindorianos se encaminaron hacia el castillo y Rose guardó su varita. Tanto ella como la morena corrieron hacia Scorpius, quien permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. Varios alumnos que jugaban Quidditch en las inmediaciones empezaron a acercarse con sigilosamente.

—Scorpius…Scorpius…— lo llamó Megara.

Rose acarició el rostro del rubio. Estaba libre de daños a excepción del labio y la ceja derecha, que estaba partidos. ¿Por qué había generado aquella pelea? Era casi como si hubiera deseado ser golpeado. Rose no lo comprendía, pero sentía dentro de sí todo el dolor y toda la angustia que albergaba el slytherin. Y no era precisamente por la conexión que tenían gracias a los anillos. Ella sentía el dolor de Scorpius con o sin esa conexión: sufría por él.

Megara levantó la mirada al grupo de estudiantes que empezaba a acercarse.

—¡Ayúdennos a llevarlo a la enfermería! ¡Por favor!— les pidió.

Rose seguía acariciando el rostro del rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos. Megara lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Dos ravenclaws se acercaron y tomaron a Scorpius entre los dos.

—Va a estar bien.— dijo Megara a la pelirroja. —Ya lo verás.

Las dos siguieron a los ravenclaws sin prestar demasiada atención a la procesión de metiches que iba tras de ellas, estudiantes que preferían dejar sus actividades normales con tal de enterarse de lo sucedido. Nada de aquello era común en Scorpius Malfoy: siempre le había huido a las peleas, siempre había sido demasiado indiferente a los demás como para inmiscuirse en una. Nadie lo había visto enojado jamás.

Cuando entraron al castillo, el sol comenzó a caer.

**8.-**

Alexander entró a su sala común y se sorprendió al verla vacía. La tarde empezaba a morir por los cristales de las ventanas y creyó encontrarse con gente regresando a sus salas comunes debido al frío. Entonces recordó que tal vez estaban en el gran comedor, cenando. "Es algo que yo debería hacer", pensó. Pero no sintió ganas y se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles.

Lo de Scorpius era un problema grave, pero no era lo que lo aquejaba. Casi se sentía culpable por no tener todos sus sentidos enfocados en ayudar a su mejor amigo. Lo cierto era que él se sentía tan perdido como seguramente se sentía Scorpius. En su cabeza sólo había un pensamiento recurrente: Lucy.

Alexander se pasó una mano por la cabeza y botó aire. ¿La quería? ¿Querer a alguien implicaba sentir esa opresión en el pecho, esa pesadez, esa angustia asfixiante e inenarrable? Jamás había experimentado algo parecido por nadie. No podía comprenderlo. Estar cerca de Lucy había pasado con gran rapidez de ser una obligación a un placer. Poco a poco la dulzura de Lucy se había colado en su interior como una especie de miel pura, ámbar, que lo volvía tibio por dentro. ¿Cómo era que aquello había ocurrido? Lucy Weasley jamás le llamó la atención antes. La había visto tantas veces a lo largo de esos años, con su larga trenza naranja, sus pecas revoltosas, su piel porcelánica y sus grandes ojos pardos, y jamás se había fijado en ella. Le había parecido bastante común: una chica agradable, no demasiado bella. Y ahora estaba intoxicado con cada detalle de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que no podía tener. El más leve roce provocaba en él cosas que ninguna otra chica había sido capaz de provocar antes. Era su personalidad: su suavidad y a la vez la dureza y valentía de sus convicciones, su talento, la inmensa ternura que le inspiraba. La encontraba inagotablemente interesante. Jamás había encontrado a una chica interesante más allá de su físico. Pero había salido con chicas mucho más bellas que Lucy, mucho más inteligentes, mucho más talentosas, ¿qué era entonces lo que la hacía diferente a todas las demás?

Alexander se llevó una mano al pecho. Su corazón latía acelerado, como si hubiese acabado de jugar un partido de quidditch, y algo en su interior ardía: algo parecido a una llama que le quitaba el aliento. No, no podía estar sintiendo todo aquello por Lucy Weasley. No podía quererla y desearla a la vez. Iba a enloquecer.

Jamás había albergado por una misma persona sentimientos y deseo.

Cerró los ojos. No podía estarse enamorando de ella. Lucy Weasley estaba aún enamorada de Ben Wilson y él no pretendía seguirle los pasos a una chica que quería a otro. No se lo pensaba permitir a sí mismo. No podía soportar semejante humillación. Tenía que alejarse de ella, retomar su vida anterior. Debía olvidarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que se hundiera del todo en Lucy y se perdiera para siempre.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya.— dijo una chica de cabello negro y ensortijado. —Qué bueno encontrarte.

Alexander abrió los ojos y la miró. La chica se sentó junto a él y le pasó un dedo por la oreja muy seductoramente.

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?— le susurró.

"Voy a sacarte de mi cabeza, Lucy.", pensó el castaño, "Así sea lo último que haga".

Alexander miró a la slytherin y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Quiero.

**9.-**

Rose se mordió el labio inferior. Madame Pomfrey revisaba a Scorpius y le untaba algunas cremas mágicas en las heridas. El slytherin aún no había recuperado el conocimiento y la luz se había extinguido dando paso a una noche espesa y fría. La pelirroja suspiró. Ver a Scorpius en aquella condición no hacía otra cosa que romperla por dentro. Quería extirparte ese dolor que el rubio sentía en su pecho, pero no podía. Miró a Megara. La morena estaba sentada en una silla no muy lejana con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano. Se veía realmente cansada.

Rose se dispuso a acercársele cuando la voz de Madame Pomfrey se levantó en el aire llamando la atención de las dos chicas:

—No tiene nada grave.— dijo la bruja. —Se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y tiene algunos hematomas en la espalda y por las costillas, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Se despertará en cualquier momento.—miró con severidad a Rose y a Megara. —Las peleas no solucionan nada. Díganselo al señor Malfoy.

Megara suspiró y se despeinó el cerquillo.

—Todo está bien.— dijo la slytherin, poniéndose de pie. —Es un alivio.

Rose miró a Scorpius sobre la camilla, inconsciente, con dos pequeñas cicatrices —una en la ceja, otra en el labio— como marcas de la pelea. Se borrarían en cuestión de días y volvería a tener un rostro perfecto, impecable, antinaturalmente atractivo: el mismo rostro de siempre. Pero aún así todo habría cambiado. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado golpear de ese modo? Si lo hubiese querido habría podido escapar de los ataques de los tres gryffindors, ella lo sabía porque lo había visto: Scorpius se había dejado golpear. Había querido ser golpeado. Había buscado esa agresión.

Megara le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Rose…— le dijo con suavidad. —Va a estar bien. Ya escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey.

La pelirroja asintió.

—Lo sé.— le dijo. —No es eso lo que me preocupa.

Megara asintió.

—Entiendo.— le dijo, y guardó silencio.

Rose acercó una silla a la camilla y miró a la morena.

—Ve a comer.— le dijo. —Ya debe estar lista la cena. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte.

Megara la miró dubitativa.

—¿Estás segura?— le preguntó. —No quisiera que tuvieras que molestarte tanto…también tienes que comer.

Rose sonrió levemente.

—En realidad no tengo nada de hambre.— le dijo. —Pero tú sí pareces hambrienta y cansada.

Megara sonrió.

—Lo estoy.— le dijo. —Ha sido un día agotador.

Rose asintió. Megara la miró con gratitud y luego se acercó a Scorpius para darle un beso en la frente. Le susurró:

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?— dijo. —¿Cuánto más piensas preocuparnos a todos?

Megara se distanció tres pasos de la camilla y miró a Rose a los ojos.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te traiga algo de comer?— le preguntó.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—No, en verdad no tengo hambre.— le dijo. —Estoy bien. Me quedaré hasta que despierte.

Megara sonrió.

—Gracias. Puedes buscarme a mí o a Alexander si algo sucede. — la morena se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Antes de salir se volteó y dijo: —Gracias por ayudar a Scorpius.

Luego desapareció.

Rose suspiró. Tanto Rob Finnigan como sus amigos habían dejado la enfermería unos cuantos minutos antes. No se habían dignado a mirarla. Seguramente no entendían la reacción que ella había tenido aquella tarde. La verdad era que ni ella misma comprendía del todo lo que había sucedido. Jamás había levantado su varita contra algún compañero. En realidad, jamás había levantado su varita contra nadie. Al menos no en serio, no con la verdadera intención de atacar. Era la primera vez que quebrantaba las normas de ese modo y sin pensárselo dos veces. Rob y los demás podían, si querían, acusarla con algún profesor. Dudaba que lo hicieran, pero podían hacerlo. No tenía caso engañarse: a pesar de ser la prefecta de Gryffindor nunca había sido una verdadera líder. Los gryffindorianos no le obedecían como los slytherins a Scorpius; tampoco la admiraban ni la respetaban a ella, sino a su apellido: su apellido y todo lo que connotaba. Scorpius, en cambio, se había ganado a pulso, con su personalidad y su fuerza de carácter, a todos los de su casa. Los tenía en la palma de su mano. Rose suspiró. Era eso lo que le había atraído de él desde el principio: su fuerza interior y su valentía. Dos virtudes que ella recién estaba aprendiendo a desarrollar por sí sola, sin el apoyo de los demás, sin el apoyo de su apellido.

Los ojos de Rose se clavaron en Scorpius cuando lo sintió quejarse de forma casi silenciosa. El ceño del rubio se tensó y abrió levemente los labios. Tragó saliva. Sus manos fueron las siguientes en moverse: se apoyó en la camilla y trató de sentarse, pero pareció costarle demasiado. Rose se acercó a él de inmediato y le colocó una almohada atrás de la espalda para que pudiera recostarse sentado contra el espaldar de la camilla. Scorpius tomó con brusquedad a Rose por la muñeca, impidiendo que continuara ayudándolo. La pelirroja se petrificó en su lugar y miró a Scorpius. El rubio seguía con los ojos cerrados pero parecía tener claro quien estaba a su lado. Parecía respirarla, olerla e identificarla con absoluta facilidad. Lentamente abrió los ojos.

—Qué haces aquí.— le dijo en un tono no inquisitivo, sino más bien agresivo y seco.

Rose tragó saliva.

—Finnigan y los demás te dejaron inconsciente. Megara y yo junto a algunos chicos de Ravenclaw te trajimos aquí.— dijo de forma explicativa. —Megara estaba cansada y tenía hambre. Me pidió que me quedara hasta que despertaras.

—Ya estoy despierto.— le dijo el rubio, soltándola. Rose dio dos pasos hacia atrás. —Puedes irte.

Scorpius alcanzó un vaso con agua que descansaba en una mesita cerca de la camilla. Lo bebió con intensidad. Volvió a fruncir el ceño: se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la otra a la cicatriz en la ceja. Luego la dejó correr hacia su boca. Se palpó la cicatriz en el labio.

Rose respiró hondo. No sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y recto, como una tabla. Su corazón estaba desbocado, completamente fuera de control. Sentía una acidez en la garganta, como si le doliera tragar saliva. Trató de tranquilizarse: tenía que encontrar una manera de llegar a él, de ayudarlo, de hacerle entender que no podía seguir haciéndose daño ni culpándose por un pasado ajeno a él. De alguna forma tenía que intentarlo.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en ella con fastidio.

—Dije que podías irte.— le repitió con sequedad. —¿Estás sorda?

Rose no se movió de su lugar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— le preguntó ella. Sentía una piedra en la garganta, pero trató de que su voz no se debilitara por ello. — ¿Buscando peleas, dejando todas tus responsabilidades a un lado, ignorando a tus amigos…?

—Tú y yo no somos amigos.— le dijo Scorpius.

Rose tragó saliva y resistió el embiste.

—No me refería a nosotros.— dijo la pelirroja.

—Qué bien.— dijo el rubio. —Porque no hay un nosotros.

Rose desvió la mirada y respiró hondo. No, no podía ser tan débil. Tenía que soportar todo aquello. Debía hacerlo.

Scorpius la observó manteniendo su inexpresividad. Por dentro, una llama lo quemaba. Una llama incandescente e inagotable. La ignoró.

—No puedo imaginar lo difícil que esto debe ser para ti … lo difícil que desde siempre todo ha sido para ti.— continuó Rose. —Pero sí que puedo sentirlo.— lo miró a los ojos. —Te siento, Scorpius. Te siento y sé bien cuánto y cómo sufres.

—Ignóralo.— le dijo él. —Ignora mis sentimientos como yo hago con los tuyos. — Rose bajó la mirada, avergonzada. —Recuerda que también puedo sentirte. Te siento muy bien ahora mismo. Sé perfectamente lo nerviosa que estás y lo mucho que te afecta todo lo que te digo. —Scorpius la miró incisivamente. —Eres una niña. Olvídame. Déjame en paz. ¿Crees que tengo ganas de lidiar contigo?

Rose levantó la mirada y lo miró con fuerzas renovadas.

—No eres tú quien tienes que lidiar conmigo. Soy yo.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Eres tú quien anda por ahí haciendo estupideces y niñerías. Eres tú quien dejó a un lado toda la madurez y la valentía de la que presumías para aceptar las cosas que no se pueden cambiar y andar por el mundo desarmando todo lo que tanto te costó construir. —Rose dio un paso hacia delante. — ¿Es que acaso no puedes ser más egoísta? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que están Alexander y Megara? ¿Tienes idea lo que preocupada que estoy?

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron brevemente; dos segundos casi inexistentes y que Rose no percibió.

—No entiendo por qué tanta preocupación, Weasley.— le dijo el slytherin. —Es mi vida. ¿Es que acaso no te hace feliz que baje la guardia? Ahora por fin podrás ser la mejor en todo, no tendrás competencia.

—¡No quiero que bajes la guardia!— exclamó ella. —¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes!

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad y hastío.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?— le soltó, con irritación. —¿Por qué no puedes desaparecer y dejarme en paz?

Entonces, Rose lo dijo:

—¡Porque estoy enamorada de ti, imbécil!

Durante varios segundos hubo un silencio profundo y hermético. Los ojos de Rose se habían llenado de lágrimas y su boca permanecía semi abierta, impactada por lo que había dicho, por lo que se había permitido decir. Scorpius, por su parte, ya no la miraba. Tenía los ojos grises fijos en un punto vacío de la enfermería. Tragó saliva. No encontró fuerzas para mirar a Rose otra vez.

La pelirroja respiró hondo y el sonido de su respiración fue duro, denso, árido. Sus manos temblaban. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Se sentía aliviada.

Era como si un enorme peso que hubiese estado depositado durante meses sobre su espalda hubiera al fin desaparecido. Una frescura, un placer inexplicable se apoderó de su psiquis y de su cuerpo. Al fin lo decía. Al fin era sincera consigo misma y con Scorpius. Sí, estaba enamorada de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo se lo había negado a sí misma? ¿Cuánto tiempo había evitado pronunciar aquellas palabras que ahora la liberaban de un peso agigantado por las horas, los días, los meses?

Rose miró a Scorpius.

—Yo…creo que te quise desde el principio.— dijo la pelirroja. —Admiraba tu inteligencia, tu capacidad para liderar, tu ausencia de miedo, tu facilidad para tomar riesgos…— se humedeció los labios. —Todo lo que tú tomabas por orgullo y prepotencia de mi parte, no era más que timidez. Me intimidabas. Te veía y no creía poder superarte en nada. Tú habías corrido verdaderos retos a lo largo de tu vida, yo sólo había transitado por un camino fácil y liviano. — Rose hizo una pequeña pausa. — Te admiraba a pesar de que tú me despreciabas y me considerabas insignificante. Y después entendí que es muy fácil pasar de la admiración a un sentimiento mucho más profundo. — se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja. —Y si no te lo dije nunca fue por miedo. Porque en el fondo no soy muy valiente. Le tengo miedo a muchas cosas. La única razón por la cual acabo lanzándome al fuego es porque persevero. La perseverancia es mi única virtud. Por eso estoy aquí a pesar de todas y cada una de las veces que me has humillado. Porque me importas. Porque eres importante para mí. No haría nada de esto por ninguna otra persona…

—Yo no te he pedido nada.— dijo Scorpius.

—Ya lo sé.— dijo Rose. —Pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos por ti.

Scorpius tragó saliva. Se mantuvo callado durante algunos segundos más. Luego miró a Rose a los ojos. Sus ojos grises se volvieron dos muros intraspasables.

—Pues lo siento por ti.

Rose cerró los ojos. Una lágrima volvió a caer por su mejilla. En su pecho, una llaga se abrió provocándole un dolor intenso. Megara se había equivocado: no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por Scorpius. Rose lo había intentado. Se había abierto con él. Ya no le quedaba nada más por decir, nada más para dar. Todo había sido rechazado. Scorpius no quería nada de ella.

Y su amor por él no la hacía olvidar el amor por sí misma.

Se había dejado humillar por última vez. Ya no más.

Abrió los ojos.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo con una voz suave. — No soy de la clase de chicas que persiguen a quien no las quiere. No volveré a molestarte.

Scorpius la miró en silencio. Ella continuó:

—Mis sentimientos…Sigue haciendo como hasta ahora respecto a ellos: ignóralos. — le dijo. —Te prometo que haré lo mismo.

Y con esto Rose caminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería, pero justo antes de salir se detuvo y volteó hacia el rubio:

—Voy a seguir usando el anillo y regresando al pasado con o sin ti.— le dijo. —Si no quieres usar el tuyo, es tú decisión. Haz lo que quieras con él.

Y salió.

Una vez que no quedó rastro de ella, Scorpius cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, al centro de su pecho, y la apretó contra éste como si quisiera evitar que lo que había en su interior saliera de su cuerpo al exterior. Sentía un agujero extenso, como un túnel que lo recorría, un laberinto de agujeros, un mar hecho de remolinos. Jamás se había sentido así antes.

Jamás.

Por un momento trató de convencerse de que la agitación que sentía, de que esa tormenta y ese fuego en su interior que lo mareaban se debía a los medicamentos mágicos que Madame Pomfrey seguramente le había dado. Pero no logró creérselo. No consiguió persuadirse de ello.

Casi no lo sentía por la punzada que lo perforaba de lado a lado, pero su corazón seguía allí.

**10.-**

Megara cenó unas cuantas frutas y luego abandonó el comedor. Alexander no se presentó, así que no veía razón por la cual continuar en aquel lugar. Pensó en volver a la enfermería, pero se echó para atrás al instante. Tal vez era mejor dejar a Rose con Scorpius, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, las cosas se arreglarían sin se quedaban solos un rato.

Aunque en realidad, tenía pocas esperanzas depositadas en ello.

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo de Hogwarts se llevó una mano a la frente. Se sentía agotada por dentro y por fuera. No tenía idea de cómo ayudar a Scorpius en aquel momento en el que parecía haberse derrumbado. Jamás creyó que él, Scorpius Malfoy, pudiera derrumbarse. Había olvidado que su mejor amigo también era humano. Había olvidado que tenía derecho a flaquear como cualquier otro.

El problema era que Scorpius no era cualquier otro: tenía una competencia importante en marcha y si se descuidaba podría perder todo por lo que había luchado durante años. Megara sentía una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros: no podía dejar que Scorpius olvidara quién era. Era su amiga, su mejor amiga: no podía dejarlo caer.

Se detuvo en seco. No tenía ganas de ir a la sala común de Slytherin. No tenía ganas de ver las caras de sus compañeros, esas personas distantes y frívolas. Quería un poco de paz, un poco de quietud, un poco de silencio; un silencio que la arrullara y que le permitiera descansar aunque sólo fueran unos cuantos segundos de toda esa presión que la corroía.

"La torre", pensó.

No era demasiado tarde —a penas las 11 pm— pero ya todo el alumnado parecía estar regresando a sus salas comunes. Mañana era lunes y todos querían estar descansados para iniciar nuevamente las clases. Megara caminó directo hacia la torre de astronomía. Allí encontraría paz y quietud. Dudaba que Albus estuviera ya que era muy temprano, lo cual de cierto modo la tranquilizaba: quería estar sola.

Empezó a subir las escaleras. Los ecos de sus propios pasos le dieron una anticipada alegría. La torre de astronomía, por las noches, era un lugar que le pertenecía: era de ella —y de Albus— y allí podía encontrar la soledad que tan difícilmente se obtenía en Hogwarts. Ya casi se sentía liberada de sólo pensar en que en cuestión de segundos atravesaría la puerta y entraría a la torre.

Pero entonces, la figura de Albus Potter apoyado en una de las columnas, mirando el cielo estrellado y frío de invierno, la forzó a detenerse en el marco de la entrada. Los ojos verdes del moreno se clavaron en ella sin sorpresa, sin alteración alguna. Megara suspiró.

—Supongo que hoy no es mi día.— murmuró mientras ingresaba.

Albus se separó de la columna y descruzó los brazos.

—No te esperaba.— dijo el gryffindoriano. La examinó brevemente con inexpresividad. Luego frunció levemente el ceño. —¿Te pasa algo?

Megara lo miró con algo de fastidio. No, no quería tener a Albus cerca en aquel momento. Lo que menos necesitaba era el trato maduro, lejano, totalmente neutro del gryffindoriano. Cada vez que hablaba con él sentía que bien podía el moreno ser así de amable, así de atento, así de sincero con cualquiera.

No, no tenía ganas de sentirse "no especial" con Albus. Ya era lo suficientemente pesado tolerar esa realidad todos los días de forma natural como para que tuviera que tolerarla ahora.

Respiró hondo.

—Sí, por supuesto que me pasan cosas. ¿Sabes? Mi vida no es perfecta.— dijo la morena mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro. —No espero que lo entiendas. Después de todo nada parece desestabilizarte en lo más mínimo. Pareces jamás haber tenido una crisis. Dudo que sepas siquiera lo que significa.

Albus se mantuvo tranquilo. Las palabras de Megara no parecieron afectarlo ni un ápice.

—¿Quieres contármelo?— le preguntó el moreno. —A veces hablar ayuda. Que yo lo entienda o no es algo secundario e intrascendente.

Megara entornó los ojos.

—Claro, olvidé que eres inmensamente maduro y que lo sabes todo.— le dijo con sarcasmo. —Secundario…intrascendente.— repitió. —Tal vez así te parezcan mis problemas.

Albus hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

—Da igual lo que yo piense.— dijo. —¿No lo crees?

Megara se detuvo bruscamente y miró el cielo estrellado. Hacía frío, pero no tanto como debería: seguramente habían echando algún hechizo en la Torre para que se mantuviera a una temperatura habitable. Los cristales de los telescopios podrían romperse o resquebrajarse a tan bajas temperaturas. Era lógico que los profesores hubieran ayudado a regular el clima de la estancia.

Megara suspiró.

—¿Sabías que el papá de Scorpius estuve presente cuando Hermione Granger fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange?— le preguntó.

Albus asintió.

—Conozco vagamente la historia.— le dijo.

—Pues Scorpius no la conocía en lo absoluto.— le dijo. — Y ahora que lo sabe por culpa de tu primo Hugo, no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, con toda la rabia y confusión que le provoca saber que su padre tiene las manos manchadas con el dolor no de cualquier persona, sino nada más ni nada menos que con una de las heroínas de guerra; con la madre de su rival en la competencia de Merlín. ¿Qué puede ser más humillante que eso?

Albus guardó silencio. Megara rió con sequedad y sarcasmo.

—No tengo idea de cómo ayudarlo porque, honestamente, si yo estuviera en su situación probablemente me sentiría igual de perdida.

—Lo que hizo o dejó de hacer Draco Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con Scorpius.— dijo Albus.

Megara lo miró con irritación.

—No tienes ni la más leve idea de lo que estás diciendo.— le dijo con rabia. — Tu padre es un héroe: tú no has tenido que crecer con historias horribles sobre lo que tus padres hicieron. No tuviste que soportar que te llamen "hijo de exmortífago", que tu apellido, a la más pequeña pronunciación, evoque crímenes pasados. No sabes lo que es ir de paseo por Hogsmade y que tu entrada esté prohibida en una que otra tienda porque saben cómo te llamas y años atrás los dueños de esa tienda perdieron a su familia por una guerra que tus padres apoyaron.— los ojos de Megara se humedecieron, pero la dureza y el ímpetu de su postura no cedió. —Con todo eso hemos tenido que lidiar muchos Slytherins, muchos hijos de ex mortíos. ¿Y sabes? Lo hemos confrontado, hemos logrado vivir con ello. Pero todo tiene un límite, Potter. Y lo que Scorpius ahora conoce de su padre tal vez fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Los ojos de Albus brillaron brevemente y su cuerpo pareció, por primera vez, reaccionar en una discusión.

—Todo lo que me dices, es cierto: no puedo saber lo que se siente.— dijo el moreno. —Pero sigo creyendo que ese pasado no te mancha a ti ni a tus amigos. Tú eres una persona distinta a la que fueron e incluso son tus padres. Lo mismo ocurre con Scorpius. Cada quien construye su propia vida, su propia historia. No relaciono en ningún punto la guerra con tu apellido. Un apellido no es nada sin las personas que lo portan. Y cada quien es un individuo. Tú eres única e irrepetible. No puedes creer que eres el reflejo de los errores de tus padres. Es una estupidez.

Megara meneó la cabeza, irritada.

—No se trata de eso, Potter.— le dijo. —Sé muy bien quién soy y qué clase de persona soy. Scorpius también. O al menos lo sabía antes. No se trata de lo que sepas, se trata de lo que sientes. Y es difícil vivir con estas cosas. Eso es lo que no puedes saber ni podrás saber jamás. Tu vida es un paraíso.

—Mi vida.— dijo Albus. —No la conoces.

Megara soportó aquella bofetada y sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Tienes razón. No sé nada de ti.— dijo la morena. —Pero adivino que no hay mucho por saber.

Albus la observó impasible.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?— soltó, casi sin interés. Casi como si no hubiese querido preguntarlo en primer lugar.

Aquello sólo consiguió exasperar más a la morena.

—Tú y yo somos muy distintos.— dijo la slytherin. —A pesar de estar en una casa cuyo emblema es el león, te falta sangre en las venas. Nada te perturba, nada te saca de tu tranquilidad, de tu neutralidad hacia todo y hacia todos. Yo soy impulsiva e intensa y tu sosiego me desespera. No sé si es por tu madurez, o porque sabes que puedes obtenerlo todo con tan sólo levantar un dedo. Tal vez te aburre Hogwarts porque está a tus pies. Tal vez. No lo sé. Porque a pesar de que durante los últimos meses hemos compartido varias charlas no creo haber intimado realmente contigo. Eres una pared. Un muro que devuelve los golpes y las palabras. Nada parece sacarte de tu lugar, de tu inamovilidad.

—Crees que no hemos intimado.—dijo Albus, mirándola a los ojos de forma ininteligible.

—Eres inasible. Jamás he conocido a alguien tan frío.— dijo la morena. —Nunca te he visto molesto o sobresaltado por alguna cosa, excitado por algún tema…ni siquiera pareces interesado en las cosas básicas que le interesan a los hombres de carne y hueso.

Albus esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Me estás hablando de sexo?

Megara se sonrojó levemente, pero su actitud no fue la de una chica avergonzada en lo más mínimo.

—Me alegra que sepas entender entre líneas.

Albus la miró con cierta incredulidad.

—No sabes nada de mi vida sexual.— le dijo el moreno. —Me sorprende que te sientas tan cómoda hablando de ella.

Megara se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso, justamente eso es otra de las cosas que me sacan de quicio de ti: siempre haces sentir a los demás como unos estúpidos o inmaduros. Como si no supieran de lo que hablan.

—Es que no sabes de lo que hablas.— dijo Albus con seriedad.

Megara se irritó aún más.

—¡Claro que lo sé!— le soltó. —Un día me dijiste que no tenías novia porque te tomas estos asuntos muy en serio. Porque no te gusta usar a las chicas, porque tienes primas y una hermana, y porque piensas que para una relación debe haber algo especial. ¿No es así?

—Sí.— dijo Albus. —Eso dije.

—Asumo entonces que no te acuestas con todas las chicas que se te acercan buscando eso o más de ti, ¿no?— le soltó.

—No.— dijo él. —El sexo por el sexo no me interesa.

—¿Lo ves?— le dijo Megara, intentando irritarlo. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué había acabado en un tema como aquel. En ese momento lo único que le interesaba era obtener una reacción humana de parte de Albus. —Apuesto que no tienes idea de lo que es sentir pasión por alguien.

Albus volvió a sonreír.

—Sé muy bien lo que es la pasión, Megara.— le dijo. —La he sentido. Eso no significa que me acueste con cualquiera sólo para satisfacerme. Pienso en la otra persona: a nadie le gusta ser utilizado.

—Te equivocas.— le dijo la morena, desafiante. —No tienes idea sobre las pasiones humanas. A veces, lo único que una persona quiere es ser utilizada. Punto final.

—¿Eso crees?— le preguntó Albus, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola a los ojos con el mentón ligeramente elevado. — ¿Tu usas a chicos para satisfacerte?

Megara dudó por un instante, pero no lo mostró.

—No soy virgen— le dijo. —Soy apasionada e intensa, como te dije antes. Siento como cualquier criatura viviente. No sólo soy mi mente: también soy mi cuerpo. Y me llevo muy bien con mi cuerpo.

Albus intensificó su mirada.

—Aún no me has respondido lo que te pregunté.

Megara elevó el mentón y tragó saliva. La calefacción mágica estaba funcionando perfectamente, porque había empezado a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo.

—No tengo novio y nunca lo he tenido.— le dijo la morena. —Creo que eso ya te dice algo.

Albus dio dos pasos hacia ella. Megara sintió que empezaba a marearse: los ojos de Albus eran penetrantes, pero no dio ni un paso atrás. Quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir sus mutuas respiraciones sin dificultad.

—Pues bien por ti.— le dijo el moreno casi susurrándoselo. —A mí no me gusta tocar a nadie sin que lo que esté debajo de esa piel me interese.— Albus deslizó sus dedos por el cuello de Megara, acariciándolo. La morena se petrificó. — A eso yo le llamo pasión.— sus dedos continuaron bajando hasta la clavícula de la slytherin. — No se trata de algo netamente corporal. Es mucho más intenso.— sus dedos volvieron a subir por el cuello de Megara. Ella tembló. —Es más que sólo contacto físico.— los dedos de Albus subieron por el mentón de la morena y acariciaron sus labios húmedos. Sus ojos verdes se anclaron allí, en la boca de Megara. — Una atracción física puede nacer fácilmente, casi con cualquier persona. Eres tú quien no tiene idea de lo que es sentir pasión por alguien.

Megara respiró hondo y trató de no flaquear. Los ojos de Albus volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella, tan cerca el uno del otro, que ya no podían ver ninguna cosa más a su alrededor.

—Estoy segura de que eres incapaz de ser intenso.— le dijo ella, volviéndolo a desafiar y tratando de mantenerse firme a pesar de la cercanía. —Una persona tan comedida como tú, jamás podría conocer lo que es dejarse llevar por alguna emoción.

Albus esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Estás tratando de convencerme de algo?— le preguntó.

Megara negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera esperaba que estuvieras aquí.— le dijo. —Sé perfectamente que no podré obtener ninguna reacción de tu parte. Ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando traje a Adam aquí.

Albus la miró con mayor intensidad.

—¿Lo trajiste para darme celos?— le preguntó. —No me sorprendería: es la típica actitud de una niña.

Megara se sonrojó intensamente.

—¿Estás absolutamente loco?— le soltó. —Yo no….

Pero eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que los labios de Albus besaran los suyos con gran intensidad. Megara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: de repente, las manos del moreno se habían anclado en su cintura y la pegaban contra él. La slytherin gimió dentro de la boca de Albus cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Contra su pelvis pudo sentir una erección.

Jamás había recibido un beso tan excitante, tan sexual, como aquel.

Pronto la sorpresa sólo dejó paso a un intenso placer. Megara correspondió el beso y se dejó llevar. Las manos de Albus empezaron a recorrer su cintura, sus caderas, su espalda, tocándola de una forma sensual que sólo logró enloquecerla por completo. El moreno la fue lentamente llevando hacia atrás mientras seguía besándola hasta que la espalda de Megara chocó contra una columna. Albus se separó de los labios de la slytherin sólo para bajar por su cuello, dando besos y mordiscos apasionados que producían en Megara pequeños y ahogados gemidos. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero en cuestión de segundos la morena sintió su jean desabrochado y el aliento agitado de Albus en su oído:

—Si quieres que me detenga, pídemelo.— le dijo mientras que sus manos ya empezaban a quitarle el abrigo a Megara.

La slytherin dejó salir otro gemido.

—Si te detienes, te mato.

Albus soltó el abrigo de Megara al suelo y se sacó el suyo con gran velocidad mientras ella se deshacía de sus vaqueros y zapatos. El moreno volvió a Megara con renovado ímpetu y la espalda de la slytherin volvió a chocar contra la columna. Gimió. Sus lenguas volvieron a enlazarse. Megara recorrió con sus manos la espalda ancha y atlética del moreno, clavando sus dedos en la piel suave y masculina de Albus. La sensación de su piel rozando la de él era suficientemente excitante como para obligarla a gemir.

Pronto los dos cayeron al suelo, pero no sintieron el frío del mármol.

Con gran habilidad Albus desabrochó el brasier de Megara. Sus pechos eran pequeños, redondos, con pezones color miel. Albus quedó hipnotizado y enloquecido por el color de la piel de Megara: no era del todo blanca, pero tampoco llegaba a ser morena. Era como leche con una cucharada de café. Casi le daban ganas de bebérsela entera.

Megara tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca cuando Albus comenzó a jugar con su pezón succionando suavemente y pasando su lengua con algo de presión. Arqueó la espalda y Albus intensificó sus juegos mientras que deslizaba sus manos hacia la ropa interior humedecida de la slytherin. Se la quitó con impaciencia. Las ropas en el suelo los rodeaban en una especie de círculo imperfecto, tempestuoso, irreverente. Megara desabrochó el jean de Albus mientras que él continuaba besando sus senos y recorriéndola con sus manos. En cuestión de segundos tanto el jean como los boxers de Albus estuvieron a la altura de sus rodillas. Megara tuvo que morderse los labios y aún así no contuvo un sonoro gemido cuando él entró en ella.

La sensación era indescriptible.

Megara tembló de pies a cabeza mientras enlazaba sus piernas alrededor de Albus. El moreno la tomó por las muñecas y las colocó contra el suelo, justo arriba de la cabeza de Megara, maniatándola, imposibilitándola de mover las manos o los brazos. Aquello sólo excitó más a Megara, quien no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando: que Albus Potter fuera tan posesivo, tan dominante en esa área cuando en el resto de cosas en la vida parecía no importarle en lo absoluto liderar. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron, lujuriosos, con los verde esmeralda del moreno. Él sostuvo las muñecas de la slytherin contra el suelo con sólo una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la clavó en el muslo de la morena.

La segunda embestida les sacó a ambos gemidos guturales.

Megara trataba de no ser demasiado ruidosa, pero guardar la compostura era casi imposible. La sensación de Albus en su interior era desbordante. Podía sentirlo ocupándola toda, encajando en ella perfectamente. En cada embestida una oleada de placer se expandía desde su vientre hacia todas las zonas de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera cuando terminaron fueron capaces de sentir el frío de invierno.

**11.-**

Cuando Rose llegó entró a su habitación miró por la ventana: la luna estaba clara y brillante, iluminaba todo el bosque. Respiró profundamente. Sentía el cansancio anclado en cada hueso de su cuerpo. Ya no quería pensar más: ya no quería seguir atormentándose. Crecer era más duro de lo que jamás imaginó. Sus sentimientos y su orgullo propio estaban heridos. ¿Qué había hecho tan mal para merecer todo aquello? No comprendía en qué momento la vida había dejado de ser fácil y sencilla para convertirse en aquel nudo de inseguridades y dudas. Se sentía insignificante, sola, débil. Era así como se sentía, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de rendirse.

"Todo pasará. Te recuperarás", se dijo a sí misma, "ningún dolor es eterno".

Al menos lo de Scorpius ya estaba finiquitado: debía olvidarse de él y aceptar que ella no significaba nada en la vida del rubio. Dolía, sí: pero tenía que afrontarlo y seguir adelante. Lo único que le quedaba era el colegio y la competencia. Pensaba aferrarse a las dos cosas con uñas y dientes. Con suerte, en el proceso se descubriría a sí misma.

Rose miró el anillo sobre el velador. No importaba si Scorpius optaba por dejar de soñar con el pasado, ella no abandonaría el misterio de los anillos. Su vida y sus problemas personales no tenían por qué interferir con la investigación. Los misterios seguían sin resolverse y ella no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

"Lo haré sola, si es necesario", se dijo.

Así que se puso una pijama, se soltó el cabello y se acostó sobre la cama.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, se puso el anillo.

**Sueño #14**

Rose abrió los ojos en un salón del trono totalmente distinto al que estaba familiarizada. Las cosas habían sido cambiadas de lugar y algunas columnas reemplazadas por otras. También los cuadros eran diferentes al igual que el mobiliario. Era difícil de creer que allí había ocurrido un crimen tan atroz como lo fue el asesinato de Uther Pendragon, antiguo rey de Camelot.

Arturo estaba sentado en el trono y a su lado, en un trono igual de grande, estaba Guinevere.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?", se preguntó Rose.

Varios soldados permanecían en línea a unos metros de Arturo. El rubio los miró con seriedad.

—¿Y?— les preguntó. —¿Qué han obtenido?

Sir Lancelot dio dos pasos adelante.

—Mi Lord, nuevamente nos han impedido el paso al reino Essetir.— dijo con pesar. —El rey Cenred no quiere volver a tener tratos con nadie de Camelot.

—¡Y sin embargo tiene a Morgana!— exclamó Arturo, perdiendo la compostura. Carraspeó y respiró hondo. —Discúlpenme. Es sólo que ha pasado más de un año y aún no he podido traerla de vuelta a casa.

Rose vio cómo Guinevere tomó la mano de Arturo entre las suyas, dándole apoyo silencioso y afectivo.

—Lo hemos intentado todo.— dijo Lancelot. —Pero el rey Cenred no está dispuesto a dialogar. Y ahora que Lady Morgana se ha convertido en su esposa, me temo que queda fuera de nuestro alcance.

Arturo golpeó el trono y se llevó una mano a la frente, cubriéndose el rostro.

—Déjennos solos.— dijo Guinevere.

Los soldados empezaron a salir uno a uno. Pronto las puertas se cerraron.

—El destino de Morgana ha sido terrible.— dijo Guinevere, acariciando la cabeza de su esposo. —Casada a la fuerza con ese rey déspota, cautiva en un reino tan lejano al nuestro….pero así como ella se ha mantenido fuerte y viva durante este tiempo, nosotros también debemos hacerlo y tener fe de que podremos recuperarla.

Arturo suspiró y se puso de pie para abrazar a Guinevere.

—No sé qué sería de mí sin ti.— le susurró tiernamente. —Eres mi fortaleza.

Guinevere lo acarició con ternura.

—Y tú la mía, amor.

Dos pestañeos llevaron a Rose a una habitación dentro del castillo. La pelirroja la observó con detenimiento: no creía haber estado allí antes.

La puerta se abrió y Merlín, seguido por una mujer negra muy atractiva y esbelta, entraron a la habitación. Rose se tensó: las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente durante aquel año. Merlín ya no vestía como un sirviente sino como alguien de la corte. ¿Cómo había ocurrido algo así?

El mago caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla. Pareció intentar concentrarse en los papeles que tenía frente a él, pero terminó por ignorarlos. Miró por la ventana. El sol era fulminante.

—Las noticias que tengo de Lady Morgana no son muy alentadoras.— dijo la mujer. —¿Aún así quieres escucharlas?

Merlín la miró a los ojos con decisión.

—Sí, por favor, Nimue.— le dijo.

La mujer asintió.

—Cenred, recientemente, la forzó a desposarse con él.— le dijo. —Legalmente, Lady Morgana le pertenece.

Merlín escuchaba jugando con su mano derecha sobre el escritorio y con la mirada perdida en un vacío insondable.

Nimue continuó:

—Los druidas me contaron que todo este tiempo Cenred ha tenido a Lady Morgana presa en las mazmorras de su castillo. Tengo entendido que la maltrataba físicamente.— hizo una pausa. —Esos, al menos, son los rumores.

Merlín miró nuevamente por la ventana. Su expresión era imposible de interpretar.

—Sin embargo, tengo noticias que podrían interesarte.— dijo ella. —Los druidas dicen que Lady Morgana consiguió escapar del reino de Cenred hace dos días. Por supuesto, la están buscando por doquier y quieren mantener su desaparición en secreto.

El moreno miró a Nimue con esperanzas renovadas y se puso de pie.

—¿Sabes hacia dónde huyó?— le preguntó.

La mujer sonrió.

—Hacia el único lugar posible: el bosque.

"¿Quién es esta mujer?", pensó Rose, observándola con detenimiento. Parecía hecha de ébano: alta, esbelta, con una piel nocturna, sin nubes, sin estrellas. "¿Por qué Merlín no viste más como un sirviente?", aquella parecía ser su habitación; el mago ahora vivía en el castillo.

Rose no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello porque el escenario cambió:

Pronto se vio en la espesura del bosque. El sol la golpeó fuertemente en la cara y tuvo que retroceder, mareada, hasta que chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. Miró a su alrededor, acostumbrándose a la luz, y entonces la vio:

Morgana corría a una distancia no muy lejana. Vestía harapos negros y rasgados. El sonido de el trote de unos caballos alertaron a Rose. "La persiguen", pensó.

Y se apresuró a correr tras de ella.

Morgana llegó a un área rocosa y se escondió tras un cedro. Su respiración era agitada. Rose la observó con preocupación: estaba más pálida que nunca y a la vez, más bella que nunca. El dolor y la tristeza que se transfiguraba en su rostro y en sus ojos verdes la pintaban de un vaho casi poético. Los rumores que le llegaron a Merlín debían ser ciertos: las muñecas de Morgana tenían cicatrices profundas de grilletes y tenía magulladuras en las piernas que se dejaban ver por los tirones del vestido. Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron. "Ha sido torturada..", pensó, "Un año y medio soportando agresiones físicas…¿es que el infierno para Morgana nunca termina?"

Los caballos, a una distancia bastante prudente, se detuvieron en seco. Rose no alcanzaba a verlos bien pues estaban en una cuesta. Morgana se pegó al tronco y con cautela asomó ligeramente la cabeza.

Una voz se elevó en el bosque:

—¡Identifícate, lacayo!— gritó una voz masculina.

Morgana trató de divisar a través de los árboles y las rocas que invadían la cuesta, pero no podía ver más que sombras.

—Mi nombre es Merlín.— dijo una voz cálida y conocida. —Sirvo al rey Arturo Pendragon, en Camelot.

Morgana frunció el ceño, confundida, y Rose notó que el impacto en ella fue tal que clavó los dedos en el tronco del árbol.

—¿Merlín?— soltó la bruja casi en un murmullo.

Unas risas bajo la cuesta llegaron a los oídos de Rose y de Morgana.

—¡Así que un viajero de Camelot!— dijo un soldado. —Pues nosotros somos del reino Essetir y servimos a al rey Cenred. Apuesto que tenemos una presa en común: Lady Morgana.

Morgana se tensó.

—No sé de lo que hablan.— dijo Merlín en un tono despreocupado. —Yo vine aquí a dar un paseo y a recoger setas.

—¿Setas?— murmuró Morgana para sí misma. —Imbécil…

Los soldados rieron a carcajadas.

—¡Setas!— soltaron al unísono.

—Sí, son realmente valiosas.— dijo Merlín. —Para brebajes medicinales y mágicos.

Los solados dejaron de reírse.

—Mágicos…— repitió uno. —Así que eres un asqueroso brujo…

—Yo no diría que soy asqueroso.— dijo Merlín. —Además, prefiero la palabra "mago".

—Tonto…— murmuró Morgana con rabia. —Tonto, tonto…grandísimo estúpido.

—¿Y pretendes que creamos que estás aquí buscando setas para brebajes y no buscando a Lady Morgana?

—Creí que ella estaba en Essetir. Yo no puedo entrar allí. Sólo soy un sirviente.— dijo Merlín.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes.— dijo uno de los soldados. —De cualquier forma, sólo para asegurarnos de que no seas un problema, vamos a matarte. Espero que no lo tomes como algo personal.

Morgana cerró los ojos.

—Estúpido.— volvió a murmurar. —Completamente estúpido.

Se escucharon gritos y espadas desenvainándose; algunos golpes, y luego, un temblor de tierra: gritos masculinos.

Y un quejido que hizo a Morgana salir de su escondite de forma inmediata.

Rose la siguió.

Un soldado amenazaba a Merlín, quien permanecía en el suelo con la herida de una espada en el costado de su abdomen, con la punta de su daga en el cuello. Los demás soldados estaban ahorcados por ramas de árboles que se habían enroscado en sus cuellos.

—Dile adiós a la vida, mago Merlín.— dijo el soldado.

Antes de que pudiera cumplir su cometido, el soldado empezó a incendiarse.

Gritos agónicos de dolor se expandieron por el bosque. Morgana corrió cuesta abajo y con una mano extendida lanzó al soldado a varios metros de distancia, lejos de Merlín.

Morgana se acercó al mago tendido en el suelo, desangrándose.

—Eres un imbécil. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?— dijo la morena con inexpresividad.

Merlín trató de decir algo, pero no pudo. Sólo consiguió esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Y luego se desvaneció.

El escenario cambió ante Rose de manera drástica.

La luz desapareció de súbito. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, iluminado tan sólo pero alguno que otro agujero que simulaba ser ventana. El lugar era de piedra y tenía plantas, calderos, leña…parecía estar adecuado para la supervivencia humana. Rose se abrazó a sí misma: el ambiente era bastante sobrecogedor.

Morgana apareció en una esquina cargando un balde lleno de agua. Entonces, Rose lo vio:

Merlín permanecía desfallecido, colgado de las muñecas con todo su peso, totalmente inconsciente.

La bruja le lanzó el agua fría con agresividad.

Merlín pareció emerger del fondo del mar y despertó lanzando quejidos sordos.

Morgana se acercó a él.

—Buen día.— le dijo.

Merlín tosió dos veces y haló las cuerdas que le sujetaban las muñecas. No pudo soltarse así que permaneció colgado a pesar de que, para su satisfacción, pudo asentar los pues en la tierra y liberar a sus muñecas del peso de su cuerpo.

—¿Lo es?— le preguntó el mago, clavando sus ojos en ella.

—No seas así.— dijo Morgana en un tono de súplica falsa, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Merlín estaba empapado y gotas corrían de su cabello negro hacia su rostro. Rose notó que para ir a buscarla (porque era evidente que a eso había ido al bosque), se había vuelto a poner sus ropas de sirviente. —Tenemos mucho de lo que ponernos al día.— le dijo Morgana fingiendo un tono amable sarcástico. —Después de todo no te he visto desde que condenaste a mi hermana a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, frustraste mis planes de tomar Camelot y me forzaste a vivir en esta pocilga…

Merlín sonrió, intensificando su mirada hacia la morena.

—Estoy bastante orgulloso de esos logros.— le dijo. —Puedo morir tranquilo.

Morgana borró todo sarcasmo de su rostro y éste se vació por completo de emociones.

—Oh, pero tú no vas a morir.— le dijo. —No, no, no…— se acercó tanto a él que sus narices se rozaron. Los ojos de Morgana se transformaron en dagas. Le susurró con frialdad: —No voy a hacértelo tan fácil.

Morgana se alejó de él y Rose notó a Merlín tragando saliva. La bruja caminó hacia una mesa y echó varias hierbas a un caldero.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de que escapé de Cenred?— le preguntó la bruja.

Merlín se mantuvo serio.

—No lo sabía.— mintió. —Vine a recoger setas.

Morgana lo miró con dureza.

—Debió sentarte muy mal la noticia de que había escapado de Essetir.— dijo ella mientras colocaba el caldero sobre una llama ardiente. —Debiste pensar que el idiota de Cenred tendría la suficiente fuerza e inteligencia como para mantenerme cautiva para siempre. Apuesto a que viniste a buscarme para intentar matarme otra vez.

Merlín esbozó una sonrisa fría.

—Hay muchas setas venenosas en este bosque, hay que admitirlo.— fue todo lo que dijo.

Morgana se mantuvo inexpresiva.

—Te advierto que no vas a poder evitar que regrese a Camelot.— dijo la bruja. —Y tomaré lo que es mío.

—¿Y qué es tuyo en Camelot, si se puede saber?— preguntó el mago, mirándola de forma desafiante.

Morgana dejó el caldero y lo miró a los ojos.

—El trono.— le dijo.

Merlín volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sobre mi cadáver.— le dijo.

Morgana levantó el mentón.

—Ya tendré tiempo de pasar por encima de tu cadáver.— le dijo. —No te preocupes.

Merlín sintió una punzada intensa y soltó un quejido. Bajó la mirada hacia su abdomen: la herida que le habían hecho seguía abierta, pero ya no sangraba. Morgana caminó hacia él con un hilo de origen vegetal y una aguja que a Rose le pareció más bien un muy delgado pedazo de metal esterilizado.

—Esto va a ser divertido.— dijo Morgana mientras se acercaba a la herida de Merlín. —Y como quiero que te diviertas conmigo, no te daré nada para el dolor. Después de todo, eres un mago. Lo soportarás bien.

Morgana empezó a coser la herida abierta de Merlín y el moreno soltó un grito intenso, luego se mordió los labios al ver que la bruja sonreía con sus gritos: parecía no querer darle el placer de escucharlo sufrir.

—Dolor.— le dijo la morena mientras continuaba cosiendo la herida. —Es una palabra a la que no estás familiarizado, ¿verdad?— le dijo, y sonrió. —Se podría decir que yo soy tu dolor. Yo soy quien se encarga de ajustar cuentas con la vida y producírtelo.

Merlín temblaba por el intenso dolor que sentía, pero no gritaba más.

Morgana continuó:

—Nacimos destinados a ser el dolor del otro.— le dijo. —Tú el mío, yo el tuyo.— su rostro se volvió tenso y severo. —No tienes idea de lo que tuve que soportar en Essetir…de cuántas veces me cosieron como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo. De cuántas veces me golpearon, azotaron, torturaron…— Morgana sonrió amargamente. —¿Sabes que a Cenred le excita el sadismo? Ese cerdo pervertido….

Morgana tiró del hilo para cortarlo y Merlín volvió a gritar. La bruja se incorporó y volvió a estar a la altura del moreno, quien aún temblaba.

—¿Sabes lo que es una cauterización?— le dijo. —Duele bastante. —sonrió. —Asumo que debiste aprender la forma de hacerlo a través de Gaius.— Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en ella con odio intenso. —Lástima que esté muerto. Y lástima que yo no utilice sus métodos.

Morgana colocó su mano sobre la herida del moreno.

Una llama pequeña pero intensa emergió de sus dedos.

Merlín gritó agónicamente y Rose se cubrió el rostro.

Cuando se lo descubrió, la luz del día ya no entraba por ningún agujero. Habían pasado algunas horas y Merlín parecía haberse vuelto a dormir. Morgana había encendido una fogata que iluminaba bastante bien el lugar. Rose pestañeó un par de veces seguidas: Morgana se curaba a sí misma algunas heridas en sus piernas y en su espalda.

La visión de la espalda de Morgana sobrecogió a Rose.

La piel tersa y blanca de la bruja estaba cubierta por cicatrices horribles que corrían a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Rose se llevó la mano a los labios. ¿Qué clase de horrores había experimentado Morgana?

Merlín abrió los ojos lentamente. Pareció confundido durante algunos segundos, pero al ver a Morgana la desubicación en su rostro desapareció. Sus ojos azules recorrieron con una expresión de espanto y dolor las cicatrices que Morgana limpiaba en su cuerpo. Rose supo que las mismas preguntas que ella misma se había hecho ahora Merlín se las formulaba en su cabeza.

El moreno se humedeció los labios.

—¿Qué te hicieron allá?— preguntó, espantado por cómo se habían atrevido a lacerar el cuerpo de una mujer.

Morgana, quien hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que Merlín había despertado, lo miró con breve sorpresa y luego con frialdad.

—Lo que reyes como Cenred o Uther le hacen a brujas como yo.— le dijo.

Merlín frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo hizo porque eras una bruja?— le preguntó.

Morgana se concentró en la limpieza de una cicatriz que no cerraba del todo aún.

—Cenred tiene un campo en donde tortura y asesina a magos y brujas.— dijo la morena. —Como estaba obsesionado conmigo, me permitió el lujo de vivir presa en sus mazmorras y vivir: pero no me liberó de los castigos.

Merlín tragó saliva.

—No puede ser que exista un lugar así.

Morgana se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos con dureza.

—Eres un estúpido, Merlín. Un imbécil.— dijo ella. —Lo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí es que yo sí conozco a mi gente: conozco los dolores, los sufrimientos de los míos, de los de mi raza. ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que nuestra comunidad ha tenido que soportar por parte de esos humanos que tanto te empeñas en proteger?

Merlín meneó la cabeza.

—Todos los humanos tienen corazón, igual que nosotros.

Morgana se puso de pie.

—Un corazón podrido de odio hacia todos los que son diferentes a ellos.— dijo la bruja. —No voy a permitir que el mundo siga siendo como lo es ahora. Voy a tomar el trono y voy a liberar a mi gente.

—¡Yo también quiero liberarlos!— exclamó Merlín. —¡Quiero que sean libres, que vivan bien, en armonía! Pero no quiero causar una guerra para conseguirlo. Quiero que magos y brujas puedan vivir en paz junto a los humanos normales…

Morgana rió con sequedad.

—A eso me refiero cuando digo que no sabes nada de tu gente.—le dijo la bruja. —Tampoco de los humanos: jamás aceptarán vivir en paz junto a nosotros. Siempre nos odiarán, siempre buscarán lastimarnos, segregarnos, matarnos. Entiéndelo de una buena vez: no hay bondad en sus corazones, no para nosotros. La guerra es necesaria: es la única salida. Por medio de ella los humanos entenderán que no estamos dispuestos a someternos más a su violencia; por medio de ella empezarán a temernos y dejarán de tratarnos como animales.

—¿Y para conseguirlo quieres sacar a tu hermano del trono?— dijo el moreno. —¿Piensas destronar a Arturo? ¿También vas a matarlo?

Morgana lo miró de forma inexpresiva.

—Arturo jamás aceptará que es sólo un humano corriente y que los poderosos somos otros.— dijo la morena. —Es hora de que la magia tome el trono.

Merlín haló las cuerdas de forma inútil.

—Vine por ti.— le dijo. —Vine a buscarte, a impedir que regreses a Camelot.

Morgana le dio la espalda. Él continuó:

—Todo está allá mejor sin ti.— le dijo con firmeza. —Siento mucho todo por lo que has pasado. Sé que estás cansada y yo también lo estoy. Camelot no te necesita. Arturo no es Uther: ha prohibido la ejecución de magos y brujas en el reino.

—¿Y les ha abierto espacios?— preguntó Morgana.

Merlín bajó la mirada.

—No.

—De modo que no los ejecuta, pero los echa de Camelot y los forza a vagar sin rumbo hasta que otros soldados como los de Cenred los capturan y los matan.— dijo la morena. —Qué buena forma de lavarse las manos.

—Las cosas no son así.— dijo Merlín. —Arturo ha sido educado toda su vida creyendo que la magia pervierte el alma de las personas. Si saca a las brujas y a los magos de Camelot es porque cree que así está protegiendo a su gente. Aún tiene mucho por aprender.

Morgana lo miró con sarcasmo.

—¿Y crees que aprenderá que la magia es una virtud y no una enfermedad?

Merlín se mantuvo firme y su mirada también.

—Sí.— le dijo. —Y cuando lo haga, todos empezaremos a vivir en paz, juntos.

Morgana negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ocultos?— le preguntó. —¿Quieres construir un mundo mágico que se mantenga oculto como una ratonera que aloja seres infectos? Yo no quiero eso: quiero verdadera libertad para los míos. Quiero que no tengamos nunca más que vivir escondiendo nuestros poderes de los humanos sólo porque son demasiado estúpidos como para entenderlos.

Merlín tragó saliva.

—Es la única forma de asegurar la paz.— le dijo.

Morgana sonrió con frialdad.

—¿La paz?— repitió. —¿Qué es eso?— se acercó a él. —La paz no existe, sólo el poder y quien lo posee.

Entonces, dos golpes en la puerta los petrificaron a ambos.

Una voz tranquilizó a Morgana.

—Soy yo.— dijo una voz masculina, juvenil. —Mordred.

Morgana respiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, salió. Rose se apresuró a salir con ella.

La morena cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Qué bueno verte.— dijo Morgana. —Creí que te había sido imposible encontrarme.

—Nunca me es difícil encontrarte.— le dijo.

Rose lo observó: ya no tenía en lo absoluto la apariencia de un niño, sino más bien la de un adolescente hecho y derecho. Había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que lo vio: superaba a Morgana en altura ya por algo más de una cabeza. Su espalda ancha, su cuerpo en general, tenía la forma del cuerpo de un hombre. Miraba a Morgana con sus ojos grandes y celestes una expresión de escepticismo.

—¿Por qué no me hiciste entrar?— preguntó él.

Morgana se mantuvo imperturbable.

—Estoy ocupada.— le dijo. —Necesito regresar a Camelot lo más pronto posible. ¿Puedes ayudarme a deshacerme de los soldados que me persiguen? Hoy casi me atrapan.

Mordred miró la puerta cerrada al interior de la casucha de piedra y luego a Morgana. Guardó un silencio breve.

—No vas a necesitar ayuda de nadie para regresar a Camelot.— le dijo el moreno. —Vine a darte una buena noticia.

Morgana lo miró, intrigada. Mordred continuó con una sonrisa en los labios:

—El rey Cenred ha sido asesinado hoy en su trono.— dijo en un tono solemne. —Morgana, ya no tienes que seguir huyendo. Ahora eres la reina de Essetir.

Morgana dejó que sus labios se entreabrieran por la sorpresa.

Cientos y miles de años más adelante Rose abrió con brusquedad los ojos y el pasado se borró. Ya no habían rastros de Morgana, Mordred o Merlín. La pelirroja se llevó una mano al pecho.

Su corazón, por dentro, era una llama incesante.

**11.-**

**Alexander**

Tan pronto amaneció Alexander salió de la cama de Lisa March y fue directo a la suya. Se bañó, se vistió y se peinó —como siempre— pobremente. No necesitaba hacer grandes esfuerzos con su cabello espeso y lacio. Éste parecía peinarse solo.

Bajó a la sala común en donde no encontró ni a Scorpius ni a Megara. El día tenía un sabor amargo, y no entendía bien del todo por qué. No sólo se trataba de sus propios problemas —sus problemas tenían nombre y apellido: Lucy Weasley—, sino de algo pesado que parecía suspenderse en el ambiente. No lograba comprender de qué se trataba, pero lo sentía.

Salió en dirección al gran comedor con la esperanza de encontrar allí a sus amigos, pero fue un fracaso. La mesa de slytherin estaba llena ese lunes y ni rastro de sus mejores amigos. Se sentó. Desayunó una tostada y un café. Procuró no levantar la mirada hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Procuró olvidar que existía alguien llamado Lucy.

"Quiero mi vida de antes", pensó, "quiero que todo vuelva a no tener importancia".

Acabó de desayunar lo más rápido posible y salió en busca de sus libros para la primera clase del día: Aritmancia.

Para su sorpresa —y a pesar de que la clase estaba a punto de empezar— en el aula encontró a Megara, pero no a Scorpius.

—¿En dónde está?— le preguntó a la morena.

—Debe estar descansando en la enfermería.— le dijo ella sin darle gran atención. Su voz estaba cansada y pesada. —Ayer tuvo una pelea con unos gryffindors. Pero no te preocupes, no le pasó nada grave.

Alexander no comprendía nada: ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo a su alrededor? Era como si el mundo se hubiera puesto boca abajo y él no fuera capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Suspiró. Clavó sus ojos verdes en el perfil de Megara: tenía ojeras y parecía no haber dormido a lo largo de toda la noche. ¿Habría sido por Scorpius?

En ese momento Albus Potter y Rose entraron al salón seguidos por la profesora de Aritmancia. Megara se sentó recta de repente, como si la entrada de ellos la hubiese despertado bruscamente.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

—Uhum.— dijo Megara. Sus mejillas se habían encendido escandalosamente.

Alexander decidió pasarlo por alto: si algo había aprendido de Megara era a no preguntar cuando la otra persona no parecía querer responder. De modo que no insistió más.

La clase fue larga y aburrida.

Luego siguió Herbología. Ni rastro de Scorpius.

Alexander notó que Rose tenía dificultad en seguir la clase: había faltado ya a varias sesiones y era normal que estuviera distanciada de los avances. Albus Potter la ayudaba a todo momento y, de vez en cuando, le daba la impresión de que el gryffindoriano miraba hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados Megara y él, pero sólo era una impresión. No hubo participaciones interesantes durante las dos horas siguientes. Los alumnos parecieron sumidos en un sueño ininterrumpido y viscoso.

La siguiente clase fue la de Adivinación. En ella, en cambio, a la única que pareció irle bien fue a Rose. Firenze era muy estricto en cuanto al uso de las hierbas sobre las tazas y la numerología en las interpretaciones simbólicas. Sólo Rose consiguió sacar interpretaciones lógicas y sin ayuda de los libros ni del profesor.

A la hora del almuerzo decidió ir a la biblioteca. No tenía apetito y continuaba anidando una sensación extraña. Megara había desaparecido a la salida de la clase de Adivinación sin decir una sola palabra y Scorpius no aparecía por ningún lado. Tal vez es el invierno, se dijo a sí mismo. Aquel maldito, frío invierno.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía. Justo como lo sospechaba la gran mayoría de estudiantes estaban en el gran comedor almorzando. Sin embargo, en una u otra esquina había algún alumno leyendo abstraído. Alexander se sintió en paz. Tenía libros de arte bajo el brazo y tenía la única intención de devolverlos. No quería volver a abrir libros de arte: aquellos intereses venían ligados a Lucy, y quería sacársela de la cabeza lo más pronto posible. Para ello debía ser eficiente y borrar de su vida todo rastro de la pelinaranja.

Era lo mejor.

En el momento en el que depositó los libros en el carrito de devoluciones de Madame Pomfrey, una mano femenina se posó sobre su hombro.

—Así que estabas aquí.— dijo Lisa March mientras se echaba el cabello negro y ensortijado hacia atrás de forma coqueta. —Qué difícil es encontrarte.

Alexander asintió.

—Eso se debe, tal vez, a que no quiero ser encontrado.— le dijo.

Lisa sonrió.

—Vamos, no seas tan malhumorado.— le dijo ella. —No puedes ser así con la persona que te llevaste a la cama la noche pasada.— Lisa se inclinó hacia él y le depositó un beso sobre los labios. —Y por cierto: estuviste excelente.

Alexander sonrió y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Fue entonces, y no antes, cuando vio a Lucy junto a la estantería a menos de dos metros de ellos, de pie, mirándolo con la boca semi abierta, con los ojos temblorosos, y supo que todo su malestar de aquella mañana, de aquel día nefasto, no era otra cosa más que una premonición: una premonición de ese momento, de ese instante en el que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Lucy y ella ya no lo miraba como antes.

Lisa March se volteó y miró a Lucy.

—Hola.— le dijo con extrañeza. — ¿Necesitas algo?

Lucy, aturdida, con una expresión entre confusión y dolor — ¿se sentía traicionada?, se preguntó Alexander, ¿se sentía traicionada, engañada por él, ahora que sabía la verdad? ¿o aún era incapaz de aceptar que todo había sido una mentira?—, se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano y dudó unos segundos antes de responder:

—Sí.— dijo ella. —Quisiera hablar con Alexander…. Por favor.

Lisa miró al castaño en busca de una confirmación. Alexander sólo pudo asentir sin mirarla, sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Lucy.

—Bien, hablamos luego entonces.— dijo Lisa.

Y se fue.

Lucy dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo. Alexander sentía un nudo pesado en la garganta. Ninguno de los dos habló por varios segundos. El castaño se llenó de valor para romper el silencio.

—Ahora lo sabes.— dijo el slytherin. —Quizás es mejor que haya sido así.

Lucy pestañeó varias veces. En su rostro estaba reflejado el dolor.

—¿Qué significa esto?— le preguntó la hufflepuff. —Yo creí que….creí que tú…

—Pues no lo soy.— dijo Alexander.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— le preguntó, dolida. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

Alexander respiró hondo.

—No quise mentirte, Lucy.— le dijo. —Espero que sepas que lo que te digo es cierto. Yo…ni siquiera sé por qué Rose te dijo algo así. No quise meterme en ese asunto. Decidí esperar a que ella regresara y preguntarle. Pensé que tal vez existía una buena razón por la que….

—¿Una buena razón?— repitió Lucy, indignada. —¿Una buena razón para mentirme?

Alexander dio un paso hacia delante.

—No es así, Lucy.— le dijo. —Nunca quise engañarte. Rose…

—¿Rose?— le preguntó. —¿Eres amigo de ella?

Alexander suspiró.

—Es una larga historia.— le dijo. —Los dos fuimos a la casa de Scorpius en Navidad, juntos, y nos relacionamos…

Lucy bajó el tono de su voz.

—No entiendo por qué me mentiste con algo así.— le dijo y su voz se quebraba. —No tiene sentido. Es la mentira más absurda, más ilógica…— lo miró a los ojos. —Creí que éramos amigos…

El reclamo triste y dolido de Lucy hería a Alexander hondamente, quizás mucho más que si la pelinaranja hubiese hecho un escándalo. En su tono había decepción: y eso, probablemente, era lo que más lo lastimaba.

Nunca antes había experimentado esa clase de dolor.

—Alexander.— dijo una voz masculina.

El castaño se volteó y vio a Scorpius caminando hacia él desde el inicio del pasillo. Alexander tomó a Lucy y la escondió en una esquina.

—Por favor, no te vayas.— le susurró. —Déjame deshacerme de él, y te lo explicaré todo.

Lucy, aturdida, fue incapaz de decir o hacer ningún gesto de aceptación. Alex emergió de aquel recoveco entre la estantería y el muro y se topó de frente con su mejor amigo.

—No fuiste a comer.— le dijo el rubio.

—No, en realidad no tenía hambre.— le dijo el castaño, mirándole con atención las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en el rostro. —Tú no fuiste a clases.

—No.— respondió el rubio con desinterés. —En realidad no tenía ganas.

Alexander lo miró con incomodidad.

—¿Me buscabas para algo especial?— le preguntó, tratando de librarse de él lo más pronto posible.

Scorpius, quien se había distraído viendo algunos libros, lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí, para dos cosas.— le dijo. —Primero para pedirte que me prestes tus apuntes de clase.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido ponerte al día.— dijo el castaño.

—No tengo opción.— dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos. —Al menos no hasta que decida si lo que quiero es seguir estudiando o no. Tal vez decida dejar la competencia y salir del colegio. Viajar. Hay más cosas en el mundo que obtener un título mágico.

Alexander, en cualquier otro momento, hubiera intentado replicar el comentario de Scorpius, pero en ese instante no tenía cabeza para la locura repentina de su amigo. Casi podía sentir a Lucy recuperándose del impacto allí, escondida. Si no se apresuraba en acabar la conversación con Scorpius, tal vez Lucy se iría.

—Mis apuntes están en mi habitación. Puedes ir por ellos. ¿Qué más necesitas?— le preguntó Alexander con premura.

Scorpius lo miró a los ojos.

—Nada.– le dijo. —Venía a decirte que olvides lo que te pedí antes de irme de Hogwarts por la tercera prueba: olvida todo lo de vigilar a Lucy Weasley.

El corazón de Alexander se detuvo en seco. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar porque Scorpius continuó:

—No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te pedí que la protegieras de los que la molestaran. — dijo el rubio. —Los Weasleys no son nuestro problema. Que se las arreglen ellos solos.

Y con esto dicho, Scorpius dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, alejándose cada vez más de un Alexander que temía darse la vuelta para enfrentar a Lucy.

Aún así, de espaldas, pudo sentirla emerger de su escondite. Cerró los ojos. Tragó saliva.

Se volteó lentamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo que vio lo partió por dentro: Lucy lloraba. Sus ojos eran océanos vacíos de vida, huecos, húmedos. Sus ojos eran dos heridas abiertas.

—Lucy…— comenzó él, pero ella no le permitió terminar.

—Nunca fuimos amigos realmente, ¿verdad?— dijo la pelinaranja. —Todo sólo existió en mi cabeza. Como siempre.— hizo una pausa en la que se limpió algunas lágrimas a pesar de que su rostro automáticamente volvía a empaparse. —Ni siquiera te acercaste a mí en primer lugar porque lo hubieses querido así, sino porque te pidieron que lo hicieras. Por lástima.

Alexander caminó hacia ella.

—Eso no es cierto.— le dijo. Lucy retrocedió y él se detuvo. Guardaron la distancia.

—No te conozco.— le dijo la hufflepuff. —No tengo idea de quién eres. ¿Te gustan las chicas? Todo este tiempo debí ser una carga abominable…

—No.— dijo el slytherin. —Escucha…sí, es cierto que me acerqué a ti porque Scorpius me lo pidió…

Lucy elevó la mano en señal de que se detuviera.

—¿Quién te dijo a ti y a Scorpius Malfoy que yo necesito que me cuiden?— le preguntó, indignada. — ¿Quién?

Alexander se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Lucy, la primera vez que te vi este año fue cuando Scorpius te sacó del bosque prohibido, desfallecida, en medio de una tormenta. — le soltó. —Perdónanos por creer que necesitabas algo de ayuda.

Lucy frunció el ceño, dolida.

—No lo hicieron por mí.— dijo la pelinarajna. —Lo hicieron por Rose, ¿o vas a negármelo?

Alexander guardó silencio.

—Ya no quiero seguir mintiéndote.— le dijo.

Lucy rió con sequedad.

—Vaya.— le dijo. —Es gracioso que lo digas. Todos parecen disfrutar mucho mintiéndome.

—Las cosas no son así.— insistió él.

—Odio las mentiras— dijo Lucy.

—Lo sé.

La hufflepuff se acercó al slytherin con el rostro marcado por las lágrimas.

—Dime algo que no haya sido mentira en toda nuestra amistad. — le pidió. —Cualquier cosa.

Alexander la miró a los ojos pero ninguna palabra emergió de sus labios. Muchas cosas no habían sido mentira, pero no tenía idea de cómo verbalizarlas. Jamás había tenido que expresar algo tan complejo, definir las verdades de un sentimiento.

Lucy se cansó de esperar y dio media vuelta.

Alexander la tomó del brazo y la hizo volver.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con una distancia y una frialdad que sobrecogieron al slytherin. Jamás pensó que aquella mirada podía estar dibujada en los ojos tiernos y cálidos de Lucy.

—Odio las mentiras— le dijo con dureza. —Odio que me mientan. No quiero tu lástima. No quiero volver a hablarte nunca más.

Lucy lo empujó y Alexander, sorprendido por aquella actitud ligeramente violenta y agresiva de la hufflepuff, se dejó empujar. La miró alejarse, estupefacto, incrédulo ante las miradas, las palabras y los gestos que Lucy le había dirigido.

Una presión profundo e insoportable se alojó en el centro de su pecho.

Y dolía.

**12.-**

Megara se sentó en el comedor y miró a su izquierda y a su derecha. No había rastro de Alexander ni de Scorpius. Los slytherins conversaban animadamente, felices de que las clases hubieran terminado por aquel día. La morena bostezó y mientras se servía ensalada en el plato se forzó a sí misma a no levantar la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Con sólo pensarlo una oleada de calor la invadió de pies a cabeza.

Soltó el tenedor accidentalmente y tuvo que recogerlo con torpeza. Estaba cansada. No había conseguido dormir durante las pocas horas que tuvo para hacerlo. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido entre Albus y ella. Toda la noche. Ninguno de los dos abandonó la torre de astronomía hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Fue ella quien salió primero, sigilosa, escapando del moreno.

"¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?", pensó mientras comía, cabizbaja, molesta consigo misma.

¿Cómo podía haberse permitido acostarse con Albus Potter? ¿Qué era lo que significaba todo aquello? Unos minutos antes de que empezaran a besarse apasionadamente él le había dicho que no le interesaba el sexo por el sexo, ¿por qué entonces se había acostado con ella, no sólo una, sino tres veces?

Megara volvió a dejar caer el tenedor. Algunos slytherins la miraron sin disimulo y comentaron entre ellos. Megara les devolvió la mirada con antipatía y luego les sacó la lengua.

—Métanse en sus asuntos.— les dijo, en voz alta.

Los slytherins volvieron a lo suyo. Megara observó su reflejo en una de las copas. Tenía ojeras oscuras y profundas. Suspiró. Tenía que controlarse: no podía andar por el mundo con el corazón latiéndole a mil y la sangre hirviéndole por dentro. Albus compartía clases con ella, no podía escapar de su presencia así como así. Además, ¿por qué tenía tanto temor a un encuentro con el moreno? ¿de qué estaba huyendo? ¿Desde cuándo ella le huía a un chico?

Entonces, accidentalmente, levantó la mirada: Albus entraba al comedor acompañado por Fred, Louis y Hugo Weasley. Conversaba con sus primos y sonreía, despreocupado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía algo de ojeras, pero no le sentaban mal y físicamente no parecía cansado. Megara intentó dejar de mirarlo, pero no pudo. Lo vio avanzar hacia su mesa y vio cómo varias chicas voltearon a verlo y cuchichearon a su paso. "Babosas", pensó con desagrado.

A su derecha, unas voces femeninas demasiado elevadas llegaron a ella:

—No sé, ¿vieron cómo entró a la sala común el otro día?— dijo una chica de cabello corto. —Estaba acabado.

—Pero eso no tiene necesariamente que ver con la competencia.— dijo otra. —Vamos, es Scorpius Malfoy: el mejor de nuestra casa.

—O al menos lo era.— dijo otra. —Dicen que hoy no asistió a clases. Parece ser que Rose Weasley lo está venciendo.

—¿Rose Weasley?— soltó una. —Por favor. Si es una princesita. Las princesitas no ganan competencias: son sólo adornos en un balcón.

—Sea como sea. — dijo la de cabello corto. —Más le vale a Scorpius ganar la competencia. Nos lo debe a todos.

Megara rió con sarcasmo. La chica de cabello corto se volteó a mirarla.

—Disculpa, me dio la impresión de que te reías de nuestra conversación privada.— dijo.

Megara volteó a verla despectivamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Era privada?— le preguntó. —Porque en realidad, estaban gritando. Deben tener cuidado con esas tácticas que tienen para llamar la atención. — Megara dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa. —Pero ahora me ha dado curiosidad, dime, ¿qué es lo que crees que Scorpius les debe?

La chica miró a Megara con frialdad.

—Tiene la responsabilidad de limpiar el nombre de Slytherin otra vez. Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie— le dijo. —Después de todo, por apellidos como los suyos es que todos en esta casa estamos marcados.

Todo lo demás fue demasiado rápido: Megara tomó su copa llena de jugo de calabazas y se lo lanzó a la slytherin sobre la cabeza. La chica gritó y se puso de pie, empapada. Megara también se incorporó: todos en el gran comedor las miraban ahora, incrédulos.

—¡Eres una….!

—¡Shh! Cuidado con tu lengüita, que hay cosas mucho más peligrosas sobre esta mesa y créeme, pienso usarlas.— le dijo la morena.

Unos slytherins de sexto y séptimo empezaron a reírse, divertidos, y a corear "¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!", mientras daban palmadas sobre la mesa.

Megara miró al frente. Los ojos de Albus la observaban a lo lejos. Los evitó.

—Y por cierto...— le dijo la morena acercándose a la slytherin lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído. —Que sea la última vez que hablas mal sobre los apellidos que conforman tu propia casa. Podrías amanecer un día de estos sin una lengua que te ayude a continuar con ese discurso tan desagradable.

Y con esto, Megara caminó hacia la salida del comedor.

Unos ojos verdes la siguieron y ella pudo sentirlo.

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera del gran comedor un motor interno le forzó a seguir caminando por el pasillo a gran velocidad y con decisión. Sólo cuando escuchó la voz de Albus todo por dentro y por fuera se detuvo:

—Megara, espera.— le dijo el moreno.

La slytherin se quedó quieta y volteó para verlo caminar hacia ella por el pasillo.

Su corazón empezó a latir desmesuradamente.

Albus la miró a los ojos, intrigado.

—¿Qué pasó allá?— le preguntó.

Megara se despeinó el cerquillo.

—Nada.— le dijo. —Puse en su lugar a alguien, es todo.— sonrió. —Le enseñé a no meterse conmigo o con mis amigos.— hizo una pausa corta pero densa; luego habló con algo de hastío: — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Albus se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido ayer por la noche?— le preguntó.

Megara lo miró a los ojos. Parecía mentira que le estuviera preguntando aquello como si fuera cualquier cosa, como si no hubiese sucedido nada entre ellos, de la forma más natural y tranquila posible.

—En realidad, me fui a las 4 de la madrugada.— le dijo. —No fue nada rápido.

Albus asintió.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo. —Pero podías haberme despertado.

Megara introdujo las manos en su túnica.

—¿Para qué?— le preguntó. — Da igual. ¿Vienes a reclamarme que no te desperté?

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Entonces?— le preguntó.

Albus la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Vine a preguntarte por qué estás tan nerviosa.— le dijo. —Vine a preguntarte por qué huyes de mí.

Megara abrió los labios con incredulidad. Le costó articular una respuesta.

—¿Nerviosa? ¿Huir de ti?— le preguntó. — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Albus permaneció inexpresivo.

—Te pasaste mirándome durante todas las horas de clase y cometiendo torpezas durante los ejercicios. — le dijo el gryffindoriano. — Además, cada vez que levantaba la mirada desviabas la tuya. No fue tan difícil darme cuenta, ¿sabes?

Megara soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Por Merlín que eres egocéntrico, Albus Potter.— le dijo. —Por supuesto que cometí torpezas en las clases: ¿no ves mis ojeras? Estoy muerta de cansancio. De hecho, justo ahora iba directo a mi sala común. Tengo la intención de dormir y no despertar hasta mañana.

Albus levantó una ceja.

—¿Y no crees que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó ayer?

Megara no supo qué decir. En el fondo tenía miedo a hablar de ello. Lo que menos quería escuchar era a Albus diciéndole que se había dejado llevar por las provocaciones que ella le había hecho, que lo que había pasado había tenido lugar sólo como demostración, como prueba de que él también podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos. Y sin embargo, por otro lado, estaba la posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho porque sintiera algo hacia ella. Pero si Albus la quería de algún modo no amistoso, ¿por qué no se lo decía? ¿por qué era tan insufriblemente neutral y lejano?

En ese momento dos chicas de Gryffindor salieron del comedor y caminaron hacia ellos.

—¡Albus! Te estábamos buscando…— dijo una de ellas. Megara notó que llevaba la falda al menos cinco centímetros por arriba de lo normal. —Dijiste que nos ayudarías con los deberes de Runas Antiguas, ¿recuerdas?

Albus esbozó una sonrisa algo indiferente.

—Lo recuerdo.— les dijo. —¿Ahora?

Megara carraspeó.

—Bueno, tendremos que dejar esa charla para otro día, Potter.— le dijo. Albus frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar que ella lo llamaba sólo por su apellido otra vez. — Nos vemos.

Y con esto, Megara escapó.

**13.-**

Alexander miró al techo. Nunca lo había entendido bien del todo, pero le fascinaba que en Hogwarts los techos estuvieran tan lejanos e inalcanzables, eran como una especie de cielo en sí mismo; un cielo que nunca cambiaba —a excepción, por supuesto, del techo del gran comedor. Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y lo empujó hacia atrás. Estaba sentado en un pasillo desierto de Hogwarts porque no tenía la menor idea de a dónde ir.

Se sentía perdido.

Sonrió. Era increíble cómo todo había cambiado en su interior en cuestión de días. Se sentía terriblemente mal, algo en su interior dolía de forma lacerante, pero en ese sadismo existía algo de placer. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo como ahora. Y todo gracias a Lucy. Jamás creyó que podría sentirse así, tan atraído, tan atado a otra persona. Dolía, claro que dolía, porque desde cualquier punto de vista querer a Lucy no era posible. Se había enamorado de la única chica en todo Hogwarts que jamás se enamoraría de él.

—Ben Wilson…— murmuró. —Eres un imbécil.

Al principio no había entendido cómo era que Lucy se había vuelto alguien especial para él, pero ahora le quedaba más claro que nunca: era dulce, cálida, tierna, inteligente, suave, valiente, talentosa, leal…leal hasta la muerte. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien así?

"Pero ahora ella te odia", pensó. Y quizás era mejor así. Quizás era mejor arrancar de raíz esa relación. Lucy tenía todo el derecho de despreciarlo: él le había mentido y desde un principio no se acercó a ella por interés genuino, sino porque Scorpius le había pedido que lo hiciera.

Alexander suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. "Si supieras cómo han cambiado mis sentimientos hacia ti, Lucy Weasley", pensó.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo forzaron a levantar la mirada. Un cabello rojo y recogido, con algunos rizos rebeldes sueltos por lugares clandestinos, se fue acercando por el pasillo. Rose se detuvo ante él y sonrió tibiamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó la pelirroja.

Alexander la miró a los ojos.

—Siento.— le dijo. —Sólo hago eso: sentir. Me he sentado aquí para sentir.

Rose se dejó resbalar por la pared y se sentó al lado del slytherin.

—Sentir, duele.— le dijo la pelirroja.

—Lo sé.— dijo Alexander. — Como la vida.

Rose sonrió con tristeza.

—Se supone que debería estar investigando para la cuarta prueba, pero me siento desanimada y agotada.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —¿Te ocurre algo?

Alexander la miró con condescendencia:

—¿Por qué le dijiste a tu prima Lucy que Scorpius y yo éramos gays?

Rose frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Perdona?

Alexander suspiró.

—Ella y yo….empezamos una amistad. Me dijo que tú le habías dicho que yo era gay, y como no sabía la razón por la que habías hecho eso, yo decidí seguir el juego.— dijo el castaño. —El problema es que hoy se enteró de que no me gustan los hombres y ahora me odia por haberle mentido. — Alexander esbozó una media sonrisa. —Nunca me ha odiado una chica, todo lo contrario. Se siente extraño.

Rose meditó durante algunos segundos, y lo recordó: una tarde, o quizás una mañana, en la enfermería con Lucy. Su prima le había preguntado por Scorpius y su relación con él. Las preguntas inquisitivas sobre su cercanía con el slytherin la pusieron nerviosa y —no recordaba bien cómo— acabó diciendo algo que Lucy interpretó completamente mal. Ahora lo recordaba. Lucy pensó que Scorpius y Alexander eran homosexuales. Y ella nunca la desmintió para ahorrarse el problema que ello implicaba.

La gryffindoriana se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento.— le dijo. —Ahora lo recuerdo. En realidad…todo fue una confusión— se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja. —Lucy entendió mal lo que yo le dije. Nunca le dije que tú o Scorpius fueran gays. Mi error fue no desmentirla…discúlpame; nunca imaginé que tú y ella se relacionarían de ningún modo.

Alexander la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó. —¿Qué hay de raro en ello?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Es que nunca un slytherin se ha relacionado con una Weasley.— dijo Rose. —Además, Lucy es tímida y especial. Es…diferente. Y a la gente no le gusta la gente diferente.

Alexander sonrió tibiamente.

—Tú eres diferente también.— le dijo. —Y a mí me gustas.

Rose se sonrojó.

—Gracias.— le dijo.

—Pero debo decirte que tu comentario no es del todo cierto.— le dijo el castaño. —Un slytherin sí se ha relacionado con una Weasley. Scorpius y tú…

Rose lo detuvo al instante.

—Scorpius y yo nada.— dijo la pelirroja. —Me lo ha dejado muy claro. Y yo lo he aceptado. Es una historia terminada.

—No sé qué es lo que Scorpius te ha dicho, pero Rose, créeme cuando te digo que en este momento no debes escucharlo.— dijo el castaño. —Para él eres importante. Nunca lo he visto tan preocupado por una chica, tan interesado por una, hasta que tú apareciste.

—Eso no es cierto.— dijo Rose. —Megara…

—Lo de Megara fue una confusión, todos lo supimos siempre, incluso él, creo, lo supo siempre.— dijo Alexander. —Rose…mi amistad con Lucy empezó porque Scorpius me pidió, antes de que viajaran para la tercera prueba, que la cuidara de los alumnos que quisiera molestarla por la decisión que tomó de apoyar a Ben Wilson. Y no lo hizo por Lucy, sino por ti.

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron y miraron al vacío.

—Lo que siento por él…— comenzó ella, pero decidió rectificar: —Querer a alguien es doloroso porque en el camino puedes dejar de quererte a ti mismo.— dijo esta vez con fortaleza. —Yo ya no puedo más. Intenté ayudarlo, intenté que confiara en mí, que se apoyara en mí; le dije lo que sentía…— se sonrojó intensamente. —Pero no recibí nada de su parte. Y, ¿sabes?, no me gusta rogar por el afecto de otras personas. Estoy aprendiendo a aceptar que no me quieran. Creo que es lo mejor y lo único que puedo hacer después de tantas humillaciones por las que me he permitido pasar.

Alexander guardó silencio. No había nada que pudiera decirle: en el fondo, apoyaba su decisión. Rose ya había hecho más que suficiente. Scorpius estaba comportándose como un imbécil —le dolía admitirlo porque era su amigo— y la estaba perdiendo. Alexander temía que cuando Scorpius se diera cuenta de ello ya fuera demasiado tarde para ambos.

Suspiró. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Rose.

—Ven.— le dijo. —Caminemos un poco.

Rose sonrió y tomó la mano ofrecida.

En el pasillo continuo Scorpius se detuvo al encontrarse con Cassandra. La castaña sonrió al verlo.

—Te buscaba.— le dijo con frescura. —Me enteré de la pelea que tuviste con algunos gryffindorianos y estaba preocupada.

El rubio la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—Estoy bien.— le dijo.

—Sí, ya veo.— dijo Cassandra, señalándole con el índice las cicatrices que tenía en la ceja y en el labio. —Te han quedado marcas preciosas que durarán al menos un mes.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Madame Pomfrey me puso un ungüento mágico: durará unos días, como máximo.— le dijo.

Cassandra se cruzó de brazos.

—De modo que andas por ahí buscando peleas para que Madame Pomfrey te ponga las manos encima. Qué sucio.— le dijo en tono burlón.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Tu mente funciona de una forma bastante perversa.— le dijo.

Cassandra sonrió.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es una de mis tantas virtudes.— se arregló la corbata. —Bueno, ahora que sé que estás bien me iré. Debo hacer eso que tanto odio: tareas.

—Espera.— le dijo Scorpius. —¿Tienes que irte?

Cassandra lo miró con intriga.

—¿Quieres que me quede?— le preguntó. —Vaya, Scorpius Malfoy quiere compañía. Eso es nuevo.

Scorpius miró hacia el lado derecho, dándole el perfil a la hufflepuff.

—He estado teniendo problemas últimamente. No me he sentido bien alrededor de nadie.— le dijo. —Pero contigo es diferente.

Cassandra asintió.

—Está bien.— dijo ella. —Lo imaginaba ya: es decir, imaginaba que estabas teniendo dificultades.

Scorpius la miró con extrañeza. Clavó sus ojos grises en ella con repentino y genuino interés.

—Lo sabías.— le dijo.

—Está escrito en toda tu cara.— dijo la hufflepuff. —Cualquiera que te vea puede saber que la estás pasando mal.

—Pero no me preguntaste por ello.— le dijo el slytherin. —No me preguntaste qué me pasaba.

Cassandra suspiró.

—No, no lo hice.— dijo la castaña. —No veía el punto. Cuando una persona se siente mal, a veces, lo que menos quiere es hablar de ello. Y me gusta respetar eso. Si en algún momento querías contármelo, estaría dispuesta a escucharte. Si no querías, por mí bien.

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué dejamos de hablarnos?— le preguntó.

Cassandra sonrió.

—No dejamos de hablarnos: tú dejaste de hablarme.— le dijo ella. —Justo después de que nos acostáramos.

—Pero no me buscaste.— insistió él.

Cassandra levantó una ceja.

—Yo no le ruego a nadie.— dijo la hufflepuff, luego volvió a sonreír. —Además, no me gusta presionar a otros. Lo nuestro…tú y yo nunca dijimos que fuera algo serio. Si te alejaste de mí no me quedaba más que aceptarlo. Tampoco es que te guardé rencor por ello. Sólo entendí que las cosas eran así.

Mientras tanto Rose y Alexander caminaban en un silencio reconfortante para ambos, bastante cerca de la esquina del pasillo colindante.

—Gracias por intentar ayudar a Scorpius.— dijo Alexander de repente. —Es como un hermano para mí. Que lo hayas intentado ya te pone entre mis personas favoritas.

Rose sonrió, pero justo cuando cruzaron la esquina su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

En medio del pasillo estaban Scorpius y Cassandra Welkins besándose de forma apasionada e intensa. Scorpius la tenía pegada contra la pared y Cassandra aferraba sus manos al pecho del rubio.

Rose sintió un dolor intenso en el centro de su pecho y no pudo respirar más.

Scorpius soltó un ligero gemido y se separó de Cassandra llevándose una mano al pecho. Parecía mareado por la sensación ajena que había experimentado. Giró a su derecha:

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los azules, húmedos, de Rose.

La pelirroja pudo sostenerle la mirada, pero estaba quieta, como de piedra, y sus labios semi abiertos, como si hubiese visto una catástrofe. Alexander, a su lado, la notó temblar.

El castaño clavó sus ojos verdes con enojo evidente en Scorpius.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?— le soltó.

Scorpius lo miró con dureza.

—No es de tu incumbencia.— le espetó. —Veo que te tomaste muy en serio mis palabras y empiezas a provechar el tiempo perdido con Weasley. Me alegro.

Pero no se alegraba. Alexander pudo ver la furia en los ojos de Scorpius y supo que se estaba haciendo una idea errónea del asunto.

—No puedes jugar con ella.— le dijo Alexander refiriéndose a Rose, y Scorpius lo entendió. —No puedes hacerle esto.

Scorpius tomó la mano de Cassandra y la apretó contra la suya.

—Me voy a la sala común. Esta conversación no tiene punto.— le dijo dándose la vuelta.

—¡Scorpius!— lo llamó casi gritándole por la indignación. —¡Detente ahora!

Rose tomó a Alexander por el brazo, deteniéndolo. Scorpius se dio media vuelta y los miró.

La pelirroja dijo en voz alta al castaño:

—Déjalo.—le dijo. —Malfoy es libre de hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera. No te preocupes.— su voz se quebró levemente. —Ahora él y yo no somos más que rivales en una competencia. — Rose volteó y miró a Scorpius a los ojos. —No nos debemos nada.

Y con esto, Rose giró por la esquina de vuelta al otro pasillo, desapareciendo por completo de vista.

Alexander intentó seguirla pero se detuvo inmediatamente al sentir que Scorpius retomaba su camino con Cassandra.

No, no podía permitir que las cosas quedaran así.

Alexander caminó con ímpetu siguiéndoles los pasos hasta llegar a la sala común. Entraron los tres.

El lugar estaba vacío. Cassandra, quien parecía confundida y descolocaba, observó la sala común de Slytherin con atención casi infantil. Scorpius la soltó con gentiliza.

—Sube por los dormitorios masculinos. A tu derecha, la última habitación de todas es la mía. Espérame allí.— le dijo.

Cassandra asintió entendiendo que mejor era reservarse sus opiniones sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y subió. Cuando no quedó rastro de ella. Alexander tomó la palabra.

—No sé a quién demonios quieres engañar, pero a mí no me engañas, Scorpius.— le dijo Alexander, molesto. —No voy a permitir que sigas lastimándola. Rose no se merece nada de esto.

Scorpius lo miró con furia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿eh?— le dijo el rubio. —¿Que esté con alguien con quien no quiero estar? ¡No busco lastimarla, sino alejarla de mí de una buena vez!

—¿Estás loco?— le soltó. — ¿Ahora piensas mentirme? ¿Decirme que Rose Weasley no significa nada para ti? ¿Piensas en verdad que puedes engañarme respecto a lo que sientes? ¡Estás enamorado de ella!

Y entonces, Scorpius lo confesó:

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy, maldita sea!

Alexander se silenció y se mantuvo paralizado, confundido, mirando a su amigo como si no pudiera entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Scorpius estaba agitado pero su mirada era gris, metálica, sin oscuridades. Esta vez, su mirada era cristalina como un lago de plata. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su amigo como dos dagas, o dos anzuelos, Alexander no podía estar seguro.

—¿Me crees tan imbécil como para no conocer mis propios sentimientos?— le espetó el rubio. —¡Sé perfectamente que estoy enamorado de Rose Weasley Granger! ¡Lo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo y no estoy confundido respecto a ello! ¡Jamás he sentido algo así por nadie! Mi amor por ella es algo que tengo bien claro. Más claro que cualquier cosa en mi vida. ¿Entiendes?

Alexander negó con la cabeza, aturdido.

—No, no entiendo nada.— le dijo bajando ya el tono de voz. —No entiendo por qué le haces todo esto si sabes que la amas.

Scorpius se aflojó la corbata con un solo movimiento y empezó a caminar por la sala común como un león enjaulado.

—Yo amo a Rose Weasley.— le dijo. —Pero no quiero amarla.

Alexander frunció el ceño. Scorpius continuó:

—Amarla me afecta en formas intolerables.— le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y deteniéndose abruptamente. — ¿Crees que puedo estar junto a un rostro que me recuerda los crímenes de mi padre? No puedo siquiera verla a la cara sin sentir vergüenza por algo que no hice.— Scorpius se dejó caer en un sillón y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas. —No puedo estar con ella. Estar con ella me hace sentir inferior….me recuerda que soy un Malfoy y ella una Weasley; me recuerda el pasado de mi familia. No me gusta recordar esas cosas: no me gusta sentirme así.— Scorpius levantó la cabeza y miró a Alexander a los ojos. —No puedo estar con alguien que me hace odiarme a mí mismo. ¿Entiendes?, la amo, pero no quiero amarla. No quiero amar a Rose Weasley.

—No es algo que puedas decidir por ti mismo.— le dijo Alexander.

—Lo puedo decidir.— dijo Scorpius, poniéndose de pie. —Decido alejarla de mi vida, decido sacarla de mi cabeza, olvidarla. Es una decisión que he tomado y lo voy a conseguir. Cueste lo que cueste, voy a olvidarla.

Alexander menó la cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

—Entonces, todo lo que le has dicho hasta ahora…¿ha sido para alejarla de ti?— le preguntó.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

—Si tuve fuerzas para decirle cosas terribles y guardar silencio cuando me confesaba lo que sentía por mí, créeme, tendré fuerzas para dejar de amarla.— dijo el rubio. —Es lo mejor para los dos. Ella me olvidará y será feliz. Yo la olvidaré y también lo seré. No quiero volver a sentirme como me sentí cuando supe lo que había hecho mi padre con la madre de Rose. Me sentí avergonzado de mi familia. Y esa vergüenza no existe cuando estoy solo o con ustedes, pero emerge cada vez que la veo a ella: la veo y pienso en lo que mi padre hizo, y siento vergüenza de ser un Malfoy. — Scorpius hizo una pausa. —Dime, Alex, ¿cómo haces para amar a alguien que te hace sentir mal contigo mismo con sólo existir?

Alexander no dijo nada porque no sabía qué responder. Jamás se imaginó que detrás de todo el rechazo de Scorpius por Rose hubiese una verdadera razón. Una razón complicada, palpable, dolorosa. Y no sabía qué decir.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?— le preguntó Scorpius. —Lo he pensado y no encuentro una mejor forma de acabar mi relación con Rose que esta. No quiero que sienta que tiene la culpa cuando no la tiene. Prefiero que piense que no la quise nunca. Es mejor para los dos. Es mejor así.

Alexander suspiró y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Creo que te equivocas, Scorpius. Y me temo que tendrás que darte cuenta de ello tú solo, tal vez, incluso, cuando sea demasiado tarde.

—Estoy tratando de organizar mi vida.— dijo Scorpius. —Y Rose no tiene cabida en ella ahora. Sería estúpido y egoísta de mi parte pedirle que me espere.

El rubio caminó hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de varones. Justo antes de subir, miró a Alexander.

—Rose se recuperará.— le dijo. —Y yo haré lo mismo. Es lo mejor para los dos.

Y subió, apesadumbrado, las escaleras hacia el futuro que había decidido era mejor para él: Cassandra.


	30. ¡Felíz cumpleaños, Lucy!

_Queridísimas, he vuelto!_ _Sé que dije en los reviews que iba a postear mañana el capítulo, pero lo dije porque quería pegarle una revisión y si había cosas que no me gustaran corregirlas. Sin embargo lo he checado ya (en el trabajo, miren qué buena trabajadora soy) y creo que no tengo nada más qué agregar, de modo que decidí subirlo ahora. _Gracias_ por todos sus mensajes, todo su apoyo, toda su espera. Me he esfozado mucho en este capítulo, y en verdad espero que de la talla de sus expectativas. Sólo puedo decir que hay en este episodio algunos giros en la trama, cambios, evoluciones de personaje, creo que en general es un capítulo que me gusta bastante. El que le sigue a este seguramente me sacará canas verdes y me exigirá mucho más, ya se darán cuenta cuando terminen de leer este capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Fabiana ha sido genial y me ha hecho videos del fic que le han quedado FANTÁSTICOS. Uno es de Rose, Scorpius, Merlín y Morgana, mientras y otro de Morgana y su evolución como personaje. Además, he subido al blog una foto de Aarón, para que sepan cómo es :)  
_

_Nuevamente la dirección del blog (sin los espacios): rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com  
_

_En fin, miles de agradecimientos y espero que disfruten del capítulo._

_LOVE AND ROCKETS_

**Capítulo XXIX**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy!**

**1.-**

**Me llamo rojo**

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— soltó Fred con la boca llena de chocolate.

—Traga antes de hablar, ¿quieres?— lo reprendió Lily mientras entornaba los ojos y volvía su mirada gatuna a Albus. —He hablado con Roxanne, Dominique y Lysander, y se encargarán de la bebida.

—Genial.— interrumpió Fred con la boca aún llena de chocolate. —Pero, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

—¿Qué hacemos respecto a qué?—le dijo Lily, molesta.

—Respecto al lugar.— dijo Fred. —¿En dónde diablos vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Lucy?

—Tú cállate, ¿quieres?— dijo la pelirroja. —Por Merlín, Albus, haz que se calle.

Albus miró a Fred, quien seguía comiendo chocolate junto a la fogata de la sala común.

—Fred, Lily tiene razón. Ya solucionaremos lo del lugar, por lo pronto debemos organizarnos con todo lo demás.— el moreno clavó sus ojos verdes en Rose. —Tú no te preocupes, Rose. Sabemos que tienes mucho que estudiar y necesitas tiempo para prepararte para la cuarta prueba. Estás exonerada de los preparativos.

—Pero yo quiero ayudar.— dijo la pelirroja, llevándose un rizo atrás de la oreja. —El cumpleaños de Lucy es sólo una vez al año, no me cuesta nada esforzarme para…

—Tú esfuérzate para ganar la cuarta prueba.— dijo Louis, quitándole algo de chocolate a Fred. —Aplasta a Malfoy y a los slytherins esos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo orgulloso que me siento diciendo que mi apellido es Weasley? No sólo mi familia está llena de héroes de guerra, sino que también tengo una prima que será miembro oficial de la Orden de Merlín.

—¿Me pregunto qué querrá Lucy?— dijo Fred, cambiando el tema (para alivio de Rose). —No tengo idea de qué regalarle.

—¿No tienes aún un regalo?— soltó Lily. —¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para pensarlo?

Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo algunas cosas que compré en las vacaciones para regalar a lo largo de los cientos y miles de cumpleaños que nuestra familia debe celebrar.— dijo. —Pero no sé cuál darle a Lucy. ¿Qué le gusta?

—El cine.— dijo Albus. —Dale algo que tenga que ver con eso y la harás feliz.

—El cine y el arte.— dijo Rose. —Pinturas, dibujos…Un cuaderno para dibujar le gustaría bastante, por ejemplo. Pero no puedes darle eso porque es mi regalo.

—¿Entonces qué le regalo? ¿Crayones?— dijo Fred, irritado.

Louis le dio una palmada en la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario de su primo.

—Son demasiadas cosas, creo que enloqueceré.— dijo Lily, levantándose del sillón y mirando a su hermano. —Yo me encargaré de los dulces. Me llevo bien con los elfos domésticos, aman a papá y por lo tanto a mí, seguro me dejarán entrar a la cocina y preparar algunas cosas.

—¿Sabes cocinar?— preguntó Louis, sorprendido.

—Sí, por supuesto que sé.— dijo Lily, irritada. —Cualquiera con dos dedos de cerebro puede hacerlo.

—Rose no sabe.— dijo Hugo, dejando a un lado repentinamente su revista de quidditch. —Es pésima en la cocina.

—Bueno, Rose es la excepción.— concedió Lily. —Ella es un genio.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

—¿Seguros que no necesitan de mi ayuda?— les preguntó a sus primos.

—Rosie, somos una manada. Estaremos bien sin ti.— dijo Louis. —Ve a estudiar y a hacer todas esas cosas que los genios hacen cuando están solos.

—De acuerdo.— dijo Rose poniéndose de pie con sus libros en brazos.

—Eso sí.— dijo Albus mirándola a los ojos. —No olvides no aparecerte por el gran comedor durante lo que dure el desayuno. Y si te topas con Lucy, recuerda que debes fingir que no sabes que es su cumpleaños.

—Debe parecer que todos lo hemos olvidado por completo. —enfatizó Lily. —Por la noche le daremos la gran sorpresa. Todo tiene que salir perfecto.

—Lucy se lo merece.— dijo Hugo. —No ha pasado un buen año. Al menos haremos que esta sea la noche de su vida.

Rose asintió y sonrió cálidamente a sus primos antes de salir de la sala común de gryffindor. Era muy temprano. Los pocos alumnos que ya se habían despertado debían estar dirigiéndose al gran comedor, cosa que ella no podía hacer. La noche pasada, durante la cena, los Weasleys y Potters habían guardado comida en los bolsillos de sus túnicas para comer a la mañana siguiente, mañana en la que ya habían decidido no pondrían un solo pie en el comedor. La consigna era la siguiente: evitar a Lucy. Evitarla del todo sería imposible, pero al menos había que hacer el esfuerzo. Ese día Lucy cumplía 17 años. Era, por lo tanto, un día que todos deseaban fuera especial para ella, pero necesitaban tiempo. La organización improvisada de una fiesta de cumpleaños en un castillo en donde las fiestas no estaban permitidas y mucho menos fuera de las salas comunes era bastante difícil. Rose no tenía la menor idea de cómo el batallón Weasley y Potter lograrían encontrar un lugar apropiado para la celebración. Todo era un caos. Sin embargo, por primera vez en los últimos dos días se sentía medianamente alegre: el cumpleaños de Lucy llenaba su cabeza con otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con Scorpius Malfoy y la competencia. Era un alivio entre tanto peso.

Rose suspiró y se escondió tras una estatua en el pasillo. Sacó un sánduche envuelto en plástico y empezó a comerlo. Tendría que esperar a que fueran las ocho de la mañana para ir a la clase de pociones, antes no encontraría siquiera el aula abierta. Era realmente temprano. El sabor de la mermelada de frutimora inundó su paladar de placer. Sonrió al imaginarse el rostro de Lucy, iluminado, feliz, al ver todo lo que sus primos habían preparado para su cumpleaños. Esa imagen le producía una sensación cálida y de paz. Se dejó embargar por ella.

Y entonces, recordó a Scorpius. Tragar el bocado masticado le costó demasiado. Los dos días anteriores habían sido terribles: Scorpius se paseaba por Hogwarts de la mano de Cassandra Welkins y todos lo comentaban. Hablaban de cómo era ella la primera chica con la que Scorpius se exhibía dentro del colegio, de cómo hacían una linda pareja, ¿y Megara Zabini?, se preguntaban otros. Los comentarios del colegio entero zumbaban en los tímpanos sensibles de Rose con estridencia. Aún así, a pesar de todo, Rose había tenido que fingir normalidad y total indiferencia al asunto. Le costó mucho ignorar lo que veía si es que se topaba con Scorpius y Cassandra en alguna esquina, pero lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y creyó conseguirlo en varias ocasiones. Por fortuna, Scorpius había dejado de ir a la biblioteca. Por un accidente casual ella había visto que ahora estudiaba en las afueras de Hogwarts con Cassandra. "Al menos no tendré que verlos mientras estudio", pensó Rose, aliviada. Pero el dolor no desapareció.

Era difícil, por no decir inmensamente doloroso, saber que los labios de Scorpius ahora besaban otros labios que no eran los de ella. Resultaba casi una pesadilla imaginar las manos del slytherin acariciando el cuerpo de Cassandra como lo había hecho con el suyo. Se sentía agotada, a punto de desfallecer, de sólo imaginar que Cassandra, lentamente, empezaba a llenar un lugar que ella nunca ocupó en el corazón de Scorpius. Porque ella nunca fue nada para él. Eso ya lo tenía claro.

Sin embargo, la noche pasada, cuando el reloj marcó las 12 y empezó el cumpleaños de Lucy, Rose decidió que ya no se permitiría sufrir más: se había enamorado y no había sido correspondida ¿Y qué? No era la primera vez que algo asó sucedía en la historia de la humanidad. Tenía que superarlo. Era hora de que se hiciera más fuerte: se concentraría en la competencia y haría a un lado el asunto de Scorpius. Nunca más se humillaría ante él. Nunca más.

—¡Vaya!— soltó Aarón al ver a Rose detrás de la estatua. —¿Sabes que pareces un espectro allí escondida en la oscuridad?

Rose se sonrojó y tragó un bocado de su sánduche.

—Lo siento.— murmuró, con la boca un poco llena.

Aarón la miró y sonrió. Parecía divertirse con ella. El castaño le señaló con humor el pecho. Rose se miró y notó que estaba llena de migajas de pan. Volvió a sonrojarse.

—Soy un desastre.— murmuró, avergonzada.

—Eres divertida.— dijo Aarón, entretenido. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar desayunando?

Rose pensó rápidamente en algo qué decir.

—¿No deberías tú estar desayunando también?— le preguntó.

Aarón se cruzó de brazos.

—No, a esta hora siempre hago un recorrido por el castillo.— dijo el castaño. —Por seguridad. Ya sabes.

Rose asintió. A su derecha vio a varias chicas en una esquina, observándolos.

—Tienes fans.— dijo la pelirroja. —¿Te has dado cuenta?

Aarón se volteó y miró a las chicas, acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y las saludó. Las chicas se sobresaltaron, rieron, devolvieron el saludo, y empezaron a hablar entre ellas como si hubiera sucedido un hecho de relevancia internacional al frente de sus narices. Aarón volvió a mirar a Rose.

—Me he dado cuenta.— le dijo. —¿Cuántos años tienen, 12?

—16.— lo corrigió Rose.

—Da igual, yo tengo 21, son pequeñas e inmaduras para mí.— le dijo a Rose. —Pero me parece divertido. Siempre y cuando no interrumpan mi trabajo, el cual consiste en protegerte a ti y a Scorpius.

—Pues yo tengo 17 y no soy pequeña ni inmadura.— dijo Rose, algo ofendida. —La edad no tiene nada que ver con el crecimiento interior de una persona.

Aarón sonrió.

—Sí tiene que ver, y mucho. — dijo el castaño. —Pero debo admitir que tu caso es una excepción. No eres como la mayoría de chicas de tu edad. ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?

Rose terminó de comer su sánduche y esperó a tragar el último bocado antes de hablar.

—Gracias por recordármelo.— le dijo la pelirroja.

—No importa, Rose. Mejor que no lo seas.— dijo el castaño. —En mi opinión, si ser como la mayoría de las chicas de tu edad es ser como ellas…— le señaló el grupo de chicas que continuaban en la esquina. — Es preferible ser diferente, ¿no lo crees?

Rose rió. Aarón enmudeció y estuvo serio unos cuantos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Vaya, he logrado hacer que rías.— le dijo. —Te va muy bien lo de reír, deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

Rose se sonrojó. Aarón se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y ondulado.

—Ahora ¿puedo saber qué haces desayunando escondida detrás de una estatua?

Rose suspiró.

—Lo que pasa es que es el cumpleaños de mi prima Lucy.— le confesó. —Todos estamos como locos tratando de organizarle una fiesta sorpresa, pero no tenemos un lugar en dónde festejar su cumpleaños con tranquilidad. Mi familia es grande y están repartidos en distintas cosas, de modo que ninguna sala común se presta a ello. Además, debes ya saber que está prohibido hacer fiestas, peor aún después de las nueve de la noche, cuando se supone que todos deberíamos estar en nuestras respectivas casas.

Aarón se llevó una mano a la barbilla y reflexionó durante unos segundos.

—¿Y si te ayudo con eso?— le preguntó. —Creo, de hecho, que tengo la solución a tu problema.

Rose lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Qué te parece la sala de los menesteres?—preguntó Aarón.

Rose guardó silencio. Aquel lugar no se le había cruzado por la cabeza como posibilidad. La sala de los menesteres era un espacio móvil, mutante y cambiante que iba por todo Hogwarts completamente camuflada. Sus padres le habían hablado de ella y cuando leyó la Historia de Hogwarts, libro recomendado por su madre, se enteró de las cualidades mágicas de la sala. Sin embargo, durante los casi 7 años que llevaba en el colegio jamás la había visto. La idea de usarla para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucy le pareció genial y a la vez peligrosa.

—Pero…— dijo Rose. —Si nos descubren allí nos expulsarán a todos.

Aarón sonrió.

—Sí, pero yo no permitiré que eso ocurra.— dijo el castaño. —Es sencillo: ustedes van después de las nueve a la sala de los menesteres, entran, y se quedan allí hasta las 12 de la noche festejando el cumpleaños de tu prima. A las 12 en punto yo estaré allí para escoltarlos y dejarles el camino libre. Nadie tendrá por qué enterarse. Eso sí: deben salir a las 12 en punto.

—¿Por qué a las 12?— preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

—Porque a las 12 me toca hacer rondas nocturnas en las afueras del castillo.— dijo Aarón. —Y el deber es el deber.

Rose sonrió cálidamente.

—Gracias.— le dijo. —En verdad nos has sacado a todos de un lío.

Aarón se arregló el cuello de la camisa y la insignia de la Orden.

—No me cuesta nada.— le dijo él. —Además, si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces. Me agradas, Rose. Eres mi única amiga en este castillo. No les gusto nada a los hermanos Abramovich porque creen que no merezco estar aquí, que no gané nada con mi esfuerzo sino por mi apellido, ya sabes: por ser hijo de un ex miembro de la Orden.

Rose asintió.

—Sé muy bien lo que se siente.— le dijo.

Los dos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. En ese tiempo, Rose lo observó con curiosidad. Notó que realmente era atractivo: su espalda era ancha pero esbelta y sus ojos oscuros, exóticos y profundos, naturalmente coquetos. Era normal que tuviera un séquito de chicas persiguiéndolo por Hogwarts. Rose se preguntó si Aarón tendría alguna novia. Parecía lo más natural que la tuviese.

—¿Ya nombraste a tu dragón?— le preguntó el castaño, de repente.

Rose emergió de sus cavilaciones y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué nombre ponerle. Supongo que igual no importa ya que no lo veré hasta que me gradúe y pueda sacarlo de Avalon.

—Pero él te siente.— le dijo Aarón. —Ahora que eres su dueña, están atados por un lazo natural bastante íntimo y fuerte. Necesita que lo nombres. Basta con que lo pienses para que él sepa a cuál nombre responder.

Rose miró al suelo y reflexionó. No tenía idea de cómo llamar a un dragón. ¿Qué tipo de nombres eran apropiados? ¿Encontraría un libro que hable de ello en la biblioteca?

Aarón sacó su varita y escribió en el aire: "ROSE"

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntó la pelirroja.

—Los dragones deben ser llamados con nombres cortos, y mientras más relación tenga su nombre con el de su amo, mejor.

Aarón hizo un movimiento de su varita y las letras empezaron a cambiar de lugar. En el aire, suspendidas, estaban las letras ordenando la siguiente palabra: "EROS"

Rose miró la palabra y sintió algo extraño en el centro de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al corazón. Una tibieza, como el canto de un dragón, empezó a llenarla por dentro.

—¿Lo sientes?— le dijo Aarón. —Si este nombre te hace sentir algo es que el dragón lo ha aprobado. Es perfecto: tu nombre, Rose, es el anagrama de Eros. El dios del amor, la pasión, la lujuria, como quieras llamarlo.

Rose abrió los ojos y miró a Aarón, quien le sonreía, con inusitada fijeza.

—Lo sentí.—dijo ella. —Sentí al dragón…

—Te lo dije: están unidos. Él te pertenece y tú le perteneces a él. Ya nunca más te dejará. Ese hébrido negro es capaz de dejarse matar por ti. Tienes lo que pocas personas en el mundo mágico consiguen: la lealtad de un dragón.

—Eros…—pronunció Rose, saboreando el nombre en su boca. —Es perfecto.— le dijo. —Es un nombre perfecto.

Aarón hizo una reverencia corta y de burla.

—Me alegra haberte servido de algo más que de guardaespaldas.— le dijo. —En fin, ahora me voy. Debo seguir con mi ronda.

Rose sonrió. Aarón introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos mientras que con la otra borraba las letras que se suspendían en el aire.

—Toma.— le dijo mientras le entregaba un papel doblado.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es?— le preguntó.

Aarón sonrió y se le acercó un poco:

—Son las instrucciones para ser un animago.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa y contuvo la respiración. El papel se mantuvo en sus manos blancas y tersas, quieto, como una roca.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?— le preguntó.

Aarón se encogió de hombros.

—Los copié de un libro que estaba en donde no te habrías atrevido a entrar.— le dijo, y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro: —En la sección prohibida.

**2.-**

**Me llamo negro **

Scorpius entró al gran comedor con la pesadez típica de las mañanas. Se había levantado más temprano de lo usual porque desde hacía ya algunos días no conseguía dormir de forma ininterrumpida. Disimuladamente miró hacia la mesa de los gryffindors: Rose no estaba allí. En realidad, ningún Weasley estaba allí, lo que le pareció extraño. Se sentó en su mesa y se sirvió un poco de jugo. Tenía poca hambre, pero sabía que debía alimentarse bien, de lo contrario, no tendría fuerzas para todo el trabajo que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Afortunadamente y gracias a Cassandra había logrado ponerse al día respecto a las materias de séptimo, pero aún debía rendir un par de lecciones a las que no había podido presentarse por asuntos de la competencia y, además, prepararse para la cuarta prueba. Debía dar lo mejor de sí, aunque no estuviera interesado como antes en la competencia, mucho menos en las clases. Había algo en su interior que lo forzaba a no dejarlo todo a un lado, y no sabía qué era. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería ser un adolescente normal, un chico más en Hogwarts que pasara desapercibido, alguien de quien nadie esperara nada. Tal vez, pensó, lo que lo obligaba a continuar con todo aquello eran todas las expectativas que los slytherins tenían de él. Lo tenían por su ídolo, una figura reivindicadora del orgullo de las serpientes. ¿Cómo podía decepcionar a todos de ese modo? ¿A ellos, a los slytherins, a todos los que como él tenían un pasado familiar desacreditador y que veían en él la única forma de volver a sentirse orgulloso de ser un slytherin?

Había tenido dos días para pensar profundamente en su posición en la vida. Cassandra se lo había dicho: él no era normal, no era un chico más y era hora de que lo aceptara. Rose y él habían dado por terminada su adolescencia cuando aceptaron competir por un puesto en la Orden de Merlín. Ya nada sería igual después de eso. Ya nada lo era.

Scorpius mordió una manzana y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa gryffindoriana. Ni rastro de Rose. ¿En dónde podía haberse metido? ¿Y en dónde estaban sus odiosos primos? Trató de alejar de su mente aquellas preguntas: Rose ya no debía importarle. Ya nada de ella debía importarle.

Y sin embargo, los últimos dos días habían sido una verdadera agonía.

Scorpius había vuelto a asistir a las clases con normalidad y allí había tenido que hacer pareja con Rose. Pensó que esos encuentros serían incómodos, pero que las cosas no trascenderían más allá de la inevitable incomodidad. Pronto entendió que se había equivocado. Rose adoptó en cada clase, en cada labor compartida, una actitud de distante cordialidad e indiferencia que, si bien al principio sólo encontró molesta, poco a poco empezó a volverse insoportable. No era que ella estuviera haciendo algo mal; él mismo le había exigido en el pasado que se alejara, que no le hablara si no era necesario. Pero Scorpius jamás imaginó que Rose se lo tomaría al pie de la letra. Tampoco imaginó que esa distancia, esa frialdad, esa actitud de "entre nosotros no hay nada", le causaría una sensación de vacío e irremediable rabia en contra de la pelirroja. En varias ocasiones intentó desatar una pelea con ella sólo para desahogarse o para escucharla decir algo que no fuera "pásame la loción de mandrágora", pero cada uno de esos intentos fue inútil. Si él le recriminaba el mal uso de determinado ingrediente o el mal cálculo de algún problema numérico de runas, Rose se limitaba a dirigir la mirada a un lado y a disculparse con neutralidad. Y allí se acababa todo.

Lo más cerca que estuvo de tener una respuesta de parte de la gryffindoriana fue durante la clase de Adivinación, cuando Rose, tras ser elogiada por Firenze debido a su "talento innato y fina intuición en cuanto a la selección de plantas", y tras una hora y media de ignorarlo por completo, Scorpius le dijo:

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza lo que Firenze te dijo, Weasley.— murmuró Scorpius, quien machacaba unas hortalizas a su lado. —Son sólo plantas. Cualquier retrasado podría escogerlas apropiadamente y pasar esta inútil clase.

Rose, por primera vez en más de 10 horas de clases ignorándolo y contestándole con monosílabos, lo miró directamente con una expresión de profunda ofensa.

—¿Qué sabes tú de adivinación para decir que es una clase inútil?— le espetó tratando de mantener la voz baja. Firenze continuaba revisando el trabajo de los demás alumnos. —No sabes nada de esta clase, ni siquiera eres bueno en ella, por eso la criticas. Firenze es un centauro serio y respetuoso con su arte. Si no tienes respeto por él al menos cierra la boca y no me obligues a escucharte.

Scorpius guardó silencio por unos breves segundos. Se sintió avergonzado. No había querido ofender a Firenze, no tenía nada en contra de aquel viejo centauro. Aún así, creía que Adivinación era una clase bastante absurda y ridícula, de modo que continuó:

—¿No me digas que crees en eso de la adivinación?— le dijo. —Es bastante ridículo.

Rose machacó los pétalos de un lirio con algo de fuerza sobre la mesa. Algunos alumnos voltearon a verla pero inmediatamente siguieron en lo suyo.

—Creo en la adivinación, Malfoy.— le dijo Rose. —Hace más de treinta años una mujer tuvo una premonición sobre Voldemort y un niño que iba a poder acabar con él: mi tío. Así que sí, creo y respeto la adivinación.— le dijo. —No es mi culpa que no sepas nada de historia.

Scorpius se enfadó.

—Sé muy bien lo de la famosa profecía, pero esa mujer tenía una aptitud para ello. La adivinación no es algo que se pueda enseñar. Nada se puede aprender de una materia como ésta.

Rose volvió a machacar con algo de fuerza otros pétalos de lirio. Tomó entre sus dedos una hoja de azafrán y se la mostró al slytherin.

—¿Ves esto, Malfoy?— dijo Rose. —Es una hoja de azafrán. Se puede distinguir por su forma y su olor, pero muchos las confunden con hojas de alto contenido venenoso. Hay que saber tocarlas, olerlas, apreciarlas, para identificarlas y no morir en el intento de hacer la fórmula que estamos tratando de hacer. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que estamos tratando de hacer? Una pasta densa que ayuda a canalizar el poder de los que practican legimancia. ¿Y sabes qué es la legimancia? El arte de leer la mente de otros. ¿Y sabes para qué se usa ese arte? Pues, históricamente, se ha usado para el mal, para obtener información de otros sin su consentimiento. ¿Y sabes que la legimancia es un arte adivinatorio? Apuesto a que no lo sabías, pero lo es. Aunque al menos espero que sepas que la legimancia sí se puede aprender, al igual que la oclumancia, que también es un arte adivinatorio. De modo que te pido que estudies sobre la adivinación y sus ramas antes de decir que no hay nada que se pueda aprender de ella.

Y tras decir aquello la conversación terminó. Scorpius, inesperadamente, no encontró fuerzas para rebatirle nada. Confundido abandonó el aula en cuanto la clase terminó, y sólo después de un par de horas se enfadó por haber permitido que Rose le hablara de aquel modo.

Y esa fue la única vez en los últimos dos días que tuvieron algo parecido a un diálogo.

Scorpius dejó la fruta terminada sobre su plato y volvió a buscar con la mirada a Rose, pero no la encontró. Dio un respingo. Ignorarla le estaba resultado mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Cassandra, quien había sido su principal apoyo en los últimos días, había logrado eliminar esa sensación amarga que le provocaba la ausencia de Rose. Nunca pensó que sacar a la pelirroja de su vida fuera a ser un asunto fácil, pero tampoco pensó que fuera tan difícil. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era su vida antes de Rose. ¿Había sido su vida tan vacía, tan pueril, tan aburrida, antes de que ella se metiera en su interior como una peste? Recordaba haber sido feliz con Alexander, con Megara, con su familia; pero también recordaba haber estado inmerso en la más profunda monotonía de la vida y de las relaciones humanas. Recordaba haber querido sentir algo por alguien, saber qué era eso.

Y ahora que lo sabía no hacía más que querer olvidar lo que sentía.

Después de confesarle la verdad a Alexander, de decirle que estaba enamorado de Rose pero que no quería estarlo, que se sentía mal a su lado, avergonzado, pequeño, miserable —ahora descubría que se sentía igual, si no peor, sin ella—, subió las escaleras de su sala común y entró a su habitación. Cassandra estaba allí, esperándolo, y lo miraba con una compasión infinita. Scorpius no necesitó más para saber que ella lo había escuchado todo.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo Cassandra. —No pienso decirle a nadie lo tuyo con Rose.

—No hay nada entre ella y yo.— dijo él. —Ya no. Y nunca más.

Cassandra lo miró a los ojos mientras caminaba hacia él.

—No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí si estás enamorado de otra chica?— le preguntó.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella.

—Necesito que me ayudes a olvidarla.— le dijo.

Cassandra se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué yo?— le preguntó. —¿Por qué no otra? ¿Por qué no una más bonita, más inteligente, más como Rose Weasley? Yo no estoy a su altura.

Scorpius la tomó de la barbilla.

—No digas eso.— le dijo con seriedad. —No lo vuelvas a decir. Tú y ella no son comparables, son distintas; Rose no es mejor a ti ni tú mejor a ella. Y eres la única que puede sacarla de mi cabeza.

Cassandra frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó.

Scorpius la miró con sinceridad.

—Porque me gustas.— le dijo. — Eres la única chica que me ha gustado desde que Rose entró en mi vida. Si no logro olvidarla contigo, no lo conseguiré con nadie.

Cassandra había guardado silencio durante algunos segundos, meditando cabizbaja las palabras de Scorpius mientras él la miraba con impaciencia. Si se hubiera negado, todo habría estado perdido. Por suerte, Cassandra lo miró y sonrió:

—Está bien, será un reto para mí.— le dijo. —Eso sí: nada de acostarnos. Sé que ya lo hicimos la primera vez que salimos, un año atrás, pero ahora es diferente. Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso. ¿Te parece?

Desde entonces los dos se habían reunido después de clases a leer o a hacer tareas juntos, no en la biblioteca porque ese era terreno de Rose, pero sí en las afueras de Hogwarts. Con sus amigos no había hablado mucho últimamente, parecían ocupados en asuntos que él desconocía, aunque, para alivio suyo, al menos Alexander había dejado de presionarlo respecto a Rose. Parecía respetar la decisión que había tomado, y se lo agradecía. Megara, por otro lado, era más testaruda y no le dirigía la palabra desde el último altercado que tuvieron. Pasaba de él por completo.

Alexander se sentó junto a Scorpius y se sirvió una taza de café.

—¿Despierto tan temprano?— le preguntó.

—No es temprano, Alex.— le dijo Scorpius. —Las clases van a empezar en diez minutos.

—Oh, entonces soy yo el que está tarde.— dijo el castaño apresurándose con su comida. —¿Y Megara?

—No lo sé.— dijo Scorpius. —No me sorprendería que se saltara el desayuno sólo para no tener que verme. ¿Desde cuándo le importa más Rose Weasley que yo?

Alexander se encogió de hombros.

—No le importa más Rose que tú. Te adora y lo sabes.— dijo Alexander. —Dale tiempo. No le gusta lo que haces porque no entiende por qué lo haces. Tal vez si le dijeras lo que me dijiste…

—No tengo ganas de repetir esa historia.— dijo el rubio con sequedad.

—Como quieras.— dijo Alexander mientras comía una tostada. —Pareces pensativo.

—Estoy pensando.— dijo Scorpius.

—¿Se puede saber en qué?— le preguntó.

Scorpius se acercó más a su amigo y bajó el tono de voz.

—Pienso en la competencia.— le dijo. —Y en que hoy tendré que romper las reglas por milésima vez.

Alexander lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Voy a entrar a la sección prohibida.

En ese momento, la voz de Malone a las puertas del comedor lo obligó a dirigir su atención hacia él.

—Señor Malfoy.— dijo en voz alta. —Sígame, tiene visitas.

Scorpius palideció. Su padre: tenía que ser él. Ya estaba allí, en Hogwarts, tal y como lo había planeado. Había llegado el momento de la confrontación, el momento que tanto había esperado, pero ya no se sentía seguro de qué decir. Recordaba su rabia por haber sido mentido durante años, pero sacando el asunto de los secretos de familia que él desconocía, no tenía idea de cómo empezar a expresarle sus sentimientos a su padre. Permaneció quieto en su asiento durante algunos segundos. Malone pareció irritarse.

—Señor Malfoy, no tengo todo el día.— le dijo.

Scorpius se puso de pie y caminó con cierta lentitud, como si estuviera cargando sobre sus hombros un inmenso peso. Alexander lo miró desde la mesa de slytherin, confundido, pero no alcanzó a decirle nada. Pronto, Scorpius se vio fuera del comedor y caminando a espaldas de Malone directo a rectorado.

—La profesora Mcgonagal les ha cedido su sala de estar para que hablen más cómodamente.—dijo Malone. —Es extraño que los alumnos reciban visitas en esta época del año, y debo admitir que me ha sorprendido esta visita no sólo por eso, sino porque ha pedido hablar contigo. —Subieron un par de escalones. —Usualmente, viene a Hogwarts por otros asuntos.

Scorpius escuchaba a Malone sin escucharlo. Su corazón le latía en el pecho con una rara rapidez y anticipación. Pensó en qué decir cuando estuviera frente a frente con su padre. ¿Cómo lo miraría él? ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Avergonzado? ¿Cómo justificaría su silencio de tantos años respecto a la tortura de Hermione Granger.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de entrar a la sala de recepción de la oficina de Mcgonagal y, para su chocante sorpresa, ver el rostro apacible y candoroso, pero maduro y enigmático, de Hermione Granger observándolo en el lugar que debía estar ocupando su padre.

Una sonrisa fresca y femenina se dibujó en los labios —tan parecidos a los de Rose— de la mujer castaña, sobria y serena que lo miraba desde un sillón rojo.

—Hola, Scorpius.—le dijo ella. —Siéntate, por favor.

**3.-**

**Yo, Lucy**

Lucy entró a su primera clase, Aritmancia, sintiendo un extraño vacío. Eran las 8 de la mañana del día de su cumpleaños y nadie parecía haberlo recordado. No esperaba nada de sus compañeros, quienes la rechazaban notoriamente desde que decidió declarar a favor de Ben en el juicio, pero de sus primos sí. El día había empezado de forma bastante rara: ninguno de sus primos asistió al gran comedor durante el desayuno. Lucy se sorprendió, porque había estado esperando el usual agasajo en la mañana que siempre le hacían en su cumpleaños. Se preguntó, mientras desayunaba, si sus primos tendrían algo entre manos. "Tal vez me están preparando una sorpresa", pensó con ilusión. Pero cuando vio a Dominique y a Roxanne entrar al comedor a último momento, riendo y charlando entre ellas y saludarla a lo lejos comprendió que algo terrible podía haber ocurrido: sus primos podían haber olvidado su cumpleaños.

Normalmente no le daba gran importancia a días como aquellos. Cumplir un año más no le parecía algo especial ni tampoco exigía grandes atenciones cuando los cumplía. Sin embargo, aquel año había sido uno bastante duro para ella. Desde su ruptura con Ben se sentía inmensamente sola: ninguno de sus primos estaba en su casa, por lo que desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba sola salvo contadas excepciones. También iba sola a clases y sola hacía sus deberes. Aquella insoportable soledad se había mitigado cuando Alexander entró en su vida, pero ahora él ya no estaba. Aquel año, en oposición a los demás, habría querido tener la atención de sus primos durante su cumpleaños.

Suspiró al pensar que tal vez estaba siendo egoísta. Sus primos también tenían muchas cosas qué hacer y era normal que se les hubiera pasado la fecha. No tenía razón para sentirse mal en lo absoluto.

A su mente volvió la imagen de Alexander y se le hizo un agujero en el estómago.

¿Por qué había tenido que mentirle? Lucy no lo comprendía. Desde el principio, todo su interés hacia ella había sido fingido, ordenado por Scorpius Malfoy —cosa que ella aún no comprendía—, y nada más. Aquella realidad la hería profundamente. Lucy había depositado no sólo su confianza, sino sus más íntimos secretos, pensamientos y sentimientos en manos de Alexander. ¿En qué estaba pensando al creer que un chico como él, popular, atractivo, inteligente, slytherin, se interesaría en alguien como ella, una insignificante, distraída y aburrida hufflepuf?

Además de eso, no podía evitar sentirse objeto de burla. Durante días Alexander le había hecho creer que era gay, y ella se había tragado el cuento entero. Se preguntaba cuánto Alexander se habría reído de ella a sus espaldas, llamándola tonta, tarada o ingenua. Se preguntaba si ella era realmente la única en todo Hogwarts que no tenía idea de lo mujeriego que era Alexander Nott, y por lo tanto, una completa idiota. Aquellas ideas la sofocaban y no la dejaban tranquila. Aún peor que todo eso era el dolor que había sentido al ver a Alexander besándose con una chica. Era un dolor profundo que al principio confundió con el reconocimiento de traición por parte del castaño, pero que en los días siguientes, al verlo por Hogwarts con la misma chica y con otras, ese dolor continuó extendiéndose en el centro de su pecho. Se trataba de un sentimiento extraño e indescriptible. Era como si se sofocara de adentro hacia fuera. Jamás había experimentado una sensación semejante. ¿Por qué le molestaba ver a Alexander con otras chicas? ¿Tenía que ver con la mentira que le había hecho creer o con algo más? La probabilidad de que fueran celos le había parecido imposible de aceptar. No podía sentir celos por alguien a quien no conocía; porque lo cierto era que ella no conocía al verdadero Alexander.

"Soy una tonta", pensó, "Una verdadera tonta".

Cuando la clase terminó Lucy recogió sus libros y salió del aula. Aún hundida en sus cavilaciones fue incapaz de ver a Alexander apoyado en la esquina del pasillo. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de su presencia, el castaño la tomó del brazo cuando ella pasó justo al lado de él y la empujó al pasillo continuo.

Lucy no pudo decir nada: el slytherin la pegó contra la pared y le tapó la boca con su mano derecha mientras veía a los hufflepufs y ravenclaws desaparecer poco a poco por el pasillo contrario, seguramente yendo a su clase de Herbología. La pelinaranja permaneció quieta durante algunos segundos, sorprendida y confusa, pero cuando logró recuperarse del shock y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, forcejeó.

Por suerte para Alexander, los hufflepufs y ravenclaws ya se habían ido y pudo soltarla de inmediato.

Lucy se pasó los dedos por los labios y lo miró con creciente enojo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— le soltó. —¿Estás loco?

Alexander le dedicó una mirada neutra y tranquila.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Lucy apretó los libros contra su pecho.

—No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar.— le dijo, evasiva.

La pelinaranja intentó seguir su camino, pero Alexander se interpuso.

—Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, Lucy Lu.— le dijo el slytherin en tono burlón, pero a la vez severo. —Una de ellas es que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente: cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. Y ahora, quiero hablar contigo.

Lucy lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿No te parece que ya has hecho suficiente?

Alexander meneó la cabeza. Las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles. Durante los dos últimos días había puesto en práctica su decisión de ignorar a Lucy y hacer como si su amistad con ella jamás hubiera tenido lugar. Creyó que era lo mejor: que podría olvidarla pues, si bien la quería, ¿cuánto podía querer a una chica que llevaba tan poco tiempo de conocer? Pensó que aquella sería la mejor opción ya que Lucy estaba enamorada de Ben y era, probablemente, la única chica en todo Hogwarts que no lo veía como un hombre. Sin embargo, aquellos dos días habían sido también suficientes para pensar el asunto de pies a cabeza: Lucy era la única persona en ese momento de su vida con la que podía compartir conversaciones realmente trascendentes, la única con la que quería estar, no por obligación, sino por voluntad propia. Había algo en su sencillez, en su naturalidad, que lo atraía irremediablemente. Sí, lo había pensado de pies a cabeza: no tenía por qué renunciar a Lucy, no quería hacerlo. Si lo único que podía tener de ella era su amistad, pues bien: tomaría eso. Pero bajo ningún concepto se resignaría a no tenerla más en su vida.

—Lucy, he intentado alejarme de ti, créeme; no he dejado de hacer eso en las últimas 48 horas.— comenzó el slytherin. —Pero no puedo. Lo único que hago es pensar en ti y en que te lastimé sin querer hacerlo; en que traicioné tu confianza a pesar de que era lo que menos quería hacer.— Alexander la miró a los ojos. — Estoy siendo honesto: creo que jamás he sido tan honesto con alguien como lo estoy siendo ahora contigo. Y no lo hago por obligación, sino porque tú me lo inspiras. Es cierto que todo empezó siendo sólo un favor que le estaba haciendo a mi mejor amigo, pero luego las cosas cambiaron. Ahora tú no eres lo que eras antes para mí: no eres sólo una Weasley más, la prima de Rose, una hufflepuf; eres especial. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—¿Especial?— le preguntó Lucy con reticencia. —¿Especial cómo? ¿No querrás decir tonta? ¿Ingenua? ¿Estúpida?

—No.— dijo Alexander. —Lo que quiero decir es que…— se rascó la cabeza. —¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? ¿Es que acaso un slytherin no puede ser amigo de una hufflepuf? ¿No puede un slytherin querer la amistad de una hufflepuf?

Lucy bufó.

Ni siquiera los de mi propia casa quieren ser mis amigos y tú ya me mentiste antes, ¿por qué habría de creerte?—le preguntó. —¿Por qué querrías ser amigo de una hufflepuf como yo, en primer lugar?

Alexander se pasó una mano por la cabeza y cerró los ojos, agotado. Luego los abrió nuevamente. Sus ojos verdes eran grandes y claros. Lucy casi se perdió en ellos, pero recordó que el verde era el color de los reptiles.

—Porque eres diferente y eso es refrescante.— empezó el slytherin. —No intentas ser mejor que otros, tampoco sientes envidia por aquellos que te superan en algo; simplemente haces lo que haces lo mejor que puedes y te basta con saber que has dado tu mejor esfuerzo, incluso si ese esfuerzo no da demasiados frutos.— hizo una pausa. —No tratas de dar una imagen que provoque admiración en otros, sólo eres tú, con tus torpezas y distracciones. — hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Además, eres ridículamente generosa y buena. Piensas en otros antes que en ti misma. A veces eso me exaspera, lo admito, soy un slytherin, pero también hace que te admire, porque siempre y cuando se trate de ayudar a otros, de repente, te conviertes en la persona más valiente del mundo, capaz de soportarlo todo. Esto a cualquier slytherin le podría sonar simple e insignificante. A mí también me lo parecía antes de conocerte y darme cuenta de que en esa simplicidad están las únicas cualidades que realmente debe tener un ser humano. ¿Tengo que seguir explicándome? Por Merlín, Lucy: incluso he leído libros de arte sólo para saber qué es lo que lees.

—No te he pedido tal cosa.— le contestó ella.

—Ya lo sé— dijo él —Lo hice por cuenta propia. Porque me interesas.

Lucy bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. Alexander notó que sus manos, pequeñas y blancas sobre los libros, temblaban con ligereza.

Cuando ella levantó la mirada, el slytherin notó que sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

—Lo que dices….— comenzó ella. —Ojalá pudiera creértelo.

Alexander sintió un golpe duro en la boca del estómago. No pudo respirar más.

—No me siento bien.— continuó Lucy. —Dices que quieres ser mi amigo, pero un amigo no miente, no hace todo lo que tú hiciste y sin ninguna razón realmente válida. —apretó los libros contra su pecho. —Tal vez sea yo: tal vez es mi culpa porque no me acostumbro a que el mundo es así, a que la gente es así. Tal vez no deba esperar tanto de otros, no lo sé.— se humedeció los labios. —Lo único que sé es que…tú puedes decir todas esas cosas de mí porque llegaste a conocerme un poco, pero yo…yo no sé quién eres.

Alexander no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna y se mantuvo quieto, mirándola a los ojos.

—Es curioso, pero antes, cuando pensaba que eras gay, jamás te vi con chicas y ahora lo único que hago es verte con ellas.— siguió Lucy, pensativa. —Cuando creí conocerte, jamás pensé que eras de esos chicos que no se toman en serio nada. Y ahora, parece que te gusta salir con muchas, al menos eso es lo que dice todo Hogwarts. Que jamás has tenido algo similar a una novia porque no te interesa establecer una relación con nadie.

—¿Eso dicen?

—Sí, eso dicen.— dijo Lucy.

—Pues es cierto.— dijo Alexander. — Me gustan las mujeres y no estoy interesado en relaciones. Es así. Eso no va a cambiar. Pero nada de esto tiene que ver con nuestra amistad. Recuerdo muy bien cuando una vez en la biblioteca me dijiste que odiabas a los chicos de mi tipo, que eran incapaces de establecer relaciones importantes, que sólo iban por ahí jugando con los sentimientos de otros; pero yo no soy así. Jamás he salido con una chica mintiéndole respecto a mis intenciones. El problema es que tú eres muy mojigata, y crees que todas las chicas quieren lo que tú quieres.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiero?— preguntó Lucy, desafiante.

—Ser la única.— dijo él. —Ser importante. Ser querida. Ser amada. Eso.

Lucy miró al suelo. Alexander soltó aire.

—Mi vida íntima es mi vida íntima y no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro.— dijo Alexander. —Puedo ser un desastre en mi vida sentimental, si es así como quieres definirlo, pero te puedo asegurar que como amigo soy el mejor. Yo no te pido que cambies, tampoco hagas lo mismo conmigo.

—No te pido que cambies.— dijo Lucy. —No te pido nada, sólo que olvidemos todo esto y hagamos como si no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca.

—¿Por qué insistes en no darme una segunda oportunidad?— soltó el slytherin frustrado y molesto. —A Ben se la distes, y él te hizo algo mucho peor que yo.

Lucy le dedicó una mirada de resentimiento que le heló la sangre. "No debí haber mencionado a Ben", pensó, pero ya era tarde.

Entonces, por primera vez, Lucy fue despiadadamente hiriente:

—A Ben lo conozco y lo amé durante cuatro años.— le dijo ella. —No te compares con él: a ti ni siquiera te conozco, sólo eres un extraño que me mintió.

Y con esto, Lucy se abrió paso y salió corriendo por el corredor. Alexander no tuvo fuerzas para perseguirla. Notó que sentía un ardor que le subía hasta su garganta, un dolor acuoso y denso.

Un pozo.

Pero a pesar de eso, sonrió, porque le pareció irónico e increíble que de entre todas las chicas que tuvo y que tendría en el futuro, de todas las chicas que morían por estar con él, la única que él realmente quería, Lucy Weasley, fuera la que no podía tener. Más gracioso y cruel aún le pareció verse a sí mismo humillado y rechazado por una hufflepuf en medio de un corredor de Hogwarts.

**4.-**

**Nosotros, los ravenclaws**

Después de clases, Dominique, Roxanne y Lysander se reunieron en la sala común de Ravenclaw para afinar los detalles sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucy. Rose les había informado que había conseguido la sala de los menesteres para la celebración, noticia que alivió a todos. Conseguido el lugar todo lo demás era relativamente sencillo. Roxanne había logrado conseguir que sus padres le enviaran un paquete con varias latas de cerveza de mantequilla, Dominique había preparado un ponche de frutas delicioso y Lysander se había encargado de los cócteles. Bebidas tendrían para rato.

Mientras organizaban cómo llevar todo aquello a la sala de los menesteres —en cuanto Rose les explicó a todos que Aarón los ayudaría a escabullirse sin problemas, Albus recordó que tenía un mapa que había tomado del cajón de su padre en donde se podía ver todo el interior de Hogwarts, y por lo tanto, la localización exacta de la sala—, Roxanne observaba a Lysander a la luz de la chimenea. Desde que le contó lo que había sucedido con Emiliana, Lysander no había vuelto a tocar el tema. Durante los últimos dos días no se había reunido más con Emiliana a estudiar y, por el contrario, había pasado más tiempo leyendo con ella. Al principio Roxanne creyó que la compañía permanente de Lysander iba a fastidiarle, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario: el ravenclaw era un excelente compañero de estudio. Lysander era silencioso e intenso en sus investigaciones, investigaciones interesantes que siempre compartía con ella. No había sesión de estudios en la que no compartieran sus notas y apuntes para nutrirse de sus mutuos descubrimientos. Jamás pensó que acabaría siendo la novia de Lysander Scamander; ni siquiera lo planeó o deseó en un primer lugar. Sin embargo, ahora no podía hacerse a la idea de no serlo, de no estar con él. Un sentimiento extraño y profundo se había arraigado en el interior de Roxanne, era un sentimiento cálido y suave que la reconfortaba, pero a la vez la hacía vulnerable. Roxanne miró con más atención a Lysander mientras el rubio discutía con Dominique el tamaño apropiado de las copas para los cócteles y su decoración: era espeluznantemente atractivo. ¿Por qué de todas las chicas en Hogwarts que habrían caído a sus pies fulminadas, la eligió a ella? Era algo que aún no comprendía. No era que no se considerase bonita, sabía muy bien que lo era, pero tampoco era —había que admitirlo— la más guapa de Hogwarts. La misma Emiliana era mucho más bella. Y a pesar de ello, Lysander la había preferido a ella por encima de todas.

Roxanne dejó a un lado sus pensamientos cuando se percató de que Emiliana estaba justo frente a ella y Lysander, a espaldas de Dominique. De repente, el trío se silenció. La castaña se humedeció los labios.

—Lysander, ¿podemos hablar?— le preguntó.

El rubio miró a Roxanne y luego a Dominique de forma breve y simbólica. Luego miró a Emiliana.

—Claro que podemos hablar, pero puedes hacerlo delante de mi novia y mi amiga.— le dijo. —No hay nada que ellas no puedan saber.

Emiliana bajó la mirada. Roxanne notó la incomodidad que la ravenclaw sentía en ese instante y se preguntó si se atrevería a decir algo inapropiado en frente de ella y Dominique.

Emiliana se llevó el cabello atrás de la oreja.

—Es sólo que no entiendo por qué has desaparecido así, de repente.—dijo ella.

—No he desaparecido.— dijo Lysander.. Roxanne notó que tenía un aspecto serio muy extraño en él. —Estoy aquí.

—Me refiero a que parece como si estuvieras evitándome.— dijo Emiliana. —En clases ya no te sientas a mi lado, tampoco has ido a la biblioteca como siempre y cuando intento acercarme siempre estás rodeado de gente.

Lysander la miró a los ojos.

—Tal vez eso sea consecuencia de que sé que has amenazado a mi novia.—le dijo, esta vez en un tono bastante severo. —Y no quiero que vuelvas a acercártele.

Roxanne miró a Lysander impresionada. No tenía idea de que le había creído sin lugar a dudas. Tampoco había esperado una actitud tan defensiva de su parte. Era evidente que no lo conocía bien del todo; que Lysander estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Emiliana tenía una expresión de ofensa e intenso dolor.

—No he amenazado a Roxanne.— le dijo. —Lysander, tienes que creerme.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Emiliana somos amigos desde siempre.— le dijo. —Te conozco, y a Roxanne la estoy conociendo. Por lo que sé de las dos, no me cabe duda de que hiciste lo que Roxanne me dijo que hiciste. Ya te lo he dicho: no quiero que te metas más en mi vida. Todo lo puedo tolerar de ti, menos que molestes a Roxanne. Eso es algo que no te voy a perdonar. ¿Entendiste?

—¡No he amenazado a tu maldita novia!— exclamó Emiliana, perdiendo los estribos.

Lysander se puso de pie, amenazante, y miró a Emiliana don una dureza que Roxanne desconocía en él.

—Lo hablamos antes, Emiliana: dijimos que nuestra amistad se mantendría mientras tú no te metieras en mi relación con Roxanne, mucho menos con ella. Y es eso lo que has hecho. No hay nada más que decir. Eres tú quien ha puesto fin a nuestra amistad, no yo.

Emiliana soltó una risa falsa.

—¿A quién quieres engañar, Lysander?— le soltó, con los ojos humedecidos, y señaló a Roxanne. —Evidentemente a ella, porque a mí no. Haz lo que quieras. No te voy a perdonar esta humillación: he terminado contigo.

Emiliana dio media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras de la sala común. Lysander permaneció unos segundos de pie, quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Roxanne no podía moverse tampoco, había algo que sentía se le escapaba de la situación, algo que no terminaba de encajar del todo, pero antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo, Lysander habló:

—Necesito un paseo.— le dijo. —Regreso en una hora.

Y con esto, se abrió paso a la salida de la sala común. Roxanne y Dominique lo vieron salir pasmadas, sorprendidas aún por lo que acababan de presenciar.

—Vaya…¿Emiliana Weiss te había amenazado?— preguntó Dominique.

Pero Roxanne no respondió. Su cabeza estaba en otro sitio y sus ojos aún miraban la puerta de la sala común por donde Lysander había desaparecido.

Y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

**5.-**

**Yo, Lily**

Lily salió del castillo a paso firme hacia Lorcan, quien se encontraba jugando a pases de quidditch acompañado con unos slytherins. Podía distinguir el porte y el cabello rubio oscuro que cubría la orejas de Lorcan a kilómetros de distancia. Incluso creía ser capaz de diferenciarlo por completo de Lysander: sólo bastaba ver esa expresión petulante, muy slytherinesca, pintada en su rostro. No podía entender cómo era que los gemelos habían engañado tantas veces a todos cambiándose de uniformes e infiltrándose en casas que no les pertenecían. Había escuchado esas historias de los "intercambios Scamander" varias veces, todo el colegio comentaba esas hazañas. Sin embargo, hacía años que no escuchaba a nadie comentarlo. Tal vez ya no se cambiaban, pensó Lily. "En fin, siempre llega el momento de madurar", se dijo.

Se detuvo frente al campo.

—¡Scamander!— gritó con fuerza, y Lorcan la miró con indiferencia mientras atajaba una quaffle.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter?— le preguntó a lo lejos mientras volvía a lanzar la quaffle, sin prestarle gran atención a la pelirroja.

Lily se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ven! ¡¿O es que quieres que hablemos a gritos?

Lorcan bufó y entornó los ojos. Se acercó a sus amigos y pareció decirles algo. Lily se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja. Lorcan se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió su camino hacia la gryffindoriana.

—Honestamente, Potter.— dijo Lorcan. —¿Es que no podías escoger un mejor momento para hablarme? Además, no tengo idea de qué podríamos hablar tú y yo.

Lily lo mira de arriba abajo.

—Estás hecho un desastre.— le dijo.

—He estado jugando quidditch, Potter.— le dijo el rubio. —Como sea. ¿Te importaría si vas al grano? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Lily trató de no demostrar lo ofendida que estaba por la actitud de Lorcan.

—Es el cumpleaños de Lucy.—dijo ella.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo Hugo.— dijo el rubio. —Le dije que me avisara si necesitaba algo de ayuda y que me informaran en donde tendrá lugar la celebración.

—Será en la sala de los menesteres.— dijo Lily. —Y sí, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Lorcan se cruzó de brazos.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar?— preguntó.

—Tú yo estamos encargados de conseguir la comida.— le dijo con ligereza.

—Bien.— dijo Lorcan. — ¿Qué te parece si nos dividimos el trabajo?

Lily lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Estás loco?— le soltó.

Los dos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos y Lily se sonrojó. ¿Por qué no le decía que sí y acababa con aquello de una buena vez? No, no podía. Las cosas no se harían como él quería que se hicieran. ¿Quién se creía Lorcan para tratarla con tanta indiferencia?

—Deja de ser infantil, ¿quieres?— le dijo ella. —Si trabajamos juntos lo haremos de forma más eficiente. Es el cumpleaños de mi prima, quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Lorcan esbozó una media sonrisa cínica.

—No se trata de eso, Potter.— le dijo. —Es que simplemente no me agradas. Prefiero pasar el menor tiempo posible a tu lado.

Lily sonrió venenosamente.

—Pues hasta hace poco te morías por mí, Scamander. No creo que hace falta que te lo recuerde.

Lorcan desdibujó su sonrisa.

—Eso fue antes de conocerte, Potter.— le dijo y dio media vuelta para irse. —Dividiremos el trabajo: tú te encargas de lo dulce y yo de lo salado.

Entonces, Lily tuvo una idea.

—Detente.— le ordenó. —El trabajo no puede dividirse.

Lorcan se volteó cansinamente y la miró con hastío.

—¿Ah sí?— le dijo. —¿Y por qué?

Lily lo miró triunfante.

—Porque no va a haber tal cosa como aperitivos salados. La celebración será después de la cena así que estaremos repletos. Nuestra labor es hacer una tarta grande y pequeños dulces para picar. Es todo. Como puedes ver, si queremos terminar antes de tiempo, debemos trabajar juntos.— Lily dio dos pasos hacia él. —Tenemos que ir a la cocina, los elfos domésticos nos dejarán pasar.

Lorcan entornó los ojos y asintió con pesadez.

—Esta bien.— le dijo. —Nos encontramos en quince minutos en le corredor de la cocina. Iré a darme una ducha.

El rubio dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el castillo. Lily lo observó alejarse con una sonrisa de victoria. No tenía idea por qué, pero se sentía feliz de haber atado a Lorcan toda la tarde con ella.

**6.-**

**Yo, Megara**

Megara dejó accidentalmente caer de la estantería un libro pesado que causó un estrépito por todo el lugar. "Maldición", murmuró para sí. En la mesa de enfrente unas chicas de Ravenclaw la miraban con desdén.

—Sí, se me cayó un libro: es el fin del mundo.— les dijo en voz alta. Luego recogió el libro del suelo y murmuró para sí. —Idiotas.

Se sentó en la mesa y suspiró. Ya casi había acabado con sus tareas del día. "Cómo odio las bibliotecas", pensó. Y sin embargo estaba allí, de pésimo humor, fastidiada con el ambiente, la gente y consigo misma. La razón tenía nombre y apellido: Albus Potter. No podía engañarse a sí misma: durante los dos últimos días había ido a la biblioteca con espantosa insistencia sólo con la esperanza de encontrarse con él. Lo cierto era que el gryffindoriano no había dado rastros de vida desde hacía ya tres noches atrás, cuando entre los dos…

Megara suspiró. "Soy una imbécil", pensó. Era evidente que lo que había pasado entre ellos no tenía la menor importancia. Albus se lo estaba dejando claro. Se sentía como esas chicas estúpidas que andaban por Hogwarts únicamente preocupadas por si los chicos de los que estaban enamoradas les prestaban o no atención. Aquella sensación de idiotez no hacía más que enojarla más consigo misma. "¿Qué diablos me pasa? Soy patética", se dijo a sí misma mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba recoger sus libros. Necesitaba un paseo fuera de aquella cueva odiosa.

Los corredores estaban algo ocupados por alumnos que se dirigían a algún sitio. Megara los ignoró. Su hombro de repente golpeó contra el hombro de alguien y al voltearse para pedir disculpas se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Alexander. El castaño se acarició el hombro y la miró con una expresión de dolor.

—Meg, tienes un hombro de acero.— le dijo mientras le extendía una carta. —Te estaba buscando: esto te acaba de llegar.

Megara tomó el sobre y vio a Alexander alejarse por el pasillo. Parecía triste. Decidió que hablaría con él después, por la noche, y trataría de indagar en lo que le pasaba.

El sobre no tenía nada más que su nombre, Megara Zabini, escrito en el reverso. La morena lo abrió y extrajo una carta que tenía escritas a penas unas pocas líneas:

"Señorita Megara Zabini, nos comunicamos con usted de la revista _La Snitch_ para informarle que su artículo _Ligas menores: quidditch en campos colegiales_ será publicado en nuestro siguiente número.

Nos gustaría seguir continuando con su colaboración como redactora. Estamos interesados en su abordaje del Quidditch desde el espíritu juvenil y colegial.

Redacción _La Snitch_"

Megara permaneció quieta durante algunos segundos. Releyó la carta al menos tres veces antes de guardarla y asimilar que la revista de quidditch más importante del mundo mágico le pedía su colaboración como redactora. Su corazón latía a mil. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿En verdad todo aquello estaba sucediendo? No recordaba ya la última vez que se sintió tan feliz, tan realizada como en aquel instante. Su primer impulso fue buscar a Albus: no importaba si las cosas entre ellos estaban aún pantanosas, era él quien la había motivado a escribir sobre quidditch en primer lugar. Tenía que contárselo.

Instintivamente caminó hacia las afueras del castillo y bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que encontrara a Albus sentado bajo un roble acompañado por Hugo, Fred y Louis Weasley. La presencia de los tres últimos la hizo dudar si avanzar o no, pero finalmente decidió seguir; ni siquiera los Weasleys podrían acobardarla en ese momento.

Megara caminó a paso seguro hacia los cuatro gryffindors, quienes hablaban en voz baja y con aparente cautela. Ellos sólo la vieron cuando ya estuvo plantada a menos de un metro del roble. Albus clavó sus ojos verdes en la slytherin con extrañeza.

—Necesito hablarte.— dijo Megara.—A solas.

Hugo, Fred y Louis miraron a Albus con confusión y recelo mientras el moreno se ponía de pie y llevaba a Megara a una distancia prudencial.

—Dime.— dijo Albus con impaciencia. —Por favor, trata de ser rápida. Estoy ocupado.

Megara sintió las palabras del moreno como una bofetada. No podía creer que la estuviese apresurando, como si no pudiera derrochar su precioso tiempo en ella. La felicidad de Megara se embarró por el orgullo herido y su expresión se volvió desafiante.

—No te preocupes, no pienso quitarte más tiempo.— le dijo, y le pegó la carta al pecho. —Gracias.

Megara dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso hacia el castillo. Albus, totalmente confundido, tomó la carta y la leyó.

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro.

**7.-**

**Me llamo Hermione Granger**

Scorpius estaba convencido de que había perdido ya todas las clases de la mañana. Hermione Granger había entrado al despacho de Mcgonagal excusándose y pidiéndole que la esperar: y así hizo él. Durante aquellas horas en las que ella había desaparecido, Scorpius había tenido tiempo para calmarse, pero no para comprender la situación. ¿De qué quería hablar Hermione Granger, la madre de Rose, la esposa de Ron Weasley, heroína de guerra, con él?

Scorpius paseó sus dedos por la tela roja del sillón en donde estaba sentado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? ¿Qué podía él decirle a una señora como aquella? Se sentía inquieto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

En ese momento Hermione bajó las escaleras de la oficina de Mcgonagal. Scorpius se puso de pie inmediatamente y sn saber muy bien por qué. Sus ojos grises, expectantes, la miraron no sin cierta timidez. Hermione sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y caminó hasta una silla cerca del rubio.

—Siéntate, por favor.— le dijo. —Disculpa que haya tardado tanto, mis conversaciones con la profesora Mcgonagal tienden a extenderse de forma imprevisible.

Scorpius asintió con torpeza y se sentó. No atinaba a decir nada, estaba en un estado de completa confusión. Hermione se sentó y cruzó las piernas; unas piernas largas y delgadas, no tonificadas pero esbeltas, idénticas a las de Rose. Usaba una falda que rebasaba el nivel de su rodilla, ajustada, de color negro y una blusa de seda blanca. Vestía con sobriedad y elegancia. Su peinado iba acorde con su imagen: el cabello castaño recogido en una rosca muy bien hecha, no como la de Rose, no; la de ella era una rosca que dominaba perfectamente un cabello que a leguas parecía ser incontrolable. Scorpius se fijó en el rostro de Hermione mientras ella se servía un poco de café en una taza dispuesta para visitantes. Tenía las cejas pobladas, gruesas, pero armonizaban perfectamente con sus facciones finas y sus ojos grandes, de pestañas largas, muy parecidos a los de Rose a excepción del color: Rose había heredado los colores de su padre y las formas de su madre. Cuando Hermione se llevó la taza a los labios, Scorpius reconoció, no sin antes desviar la mirada con algo de vergüenza, que eran una réplica de los labios que tantas veces había besado. Una réplica exacta, pero madura, de los labios de Rose. Así se verán sus labios dentro de algunos años, pensó. Y se estremeció.

Hermione respiró hondo y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿No te gusta el olor del café?— le preguntó de repente. —Es un olor delicioso. Nunca me canso de él. Creo que por eso tomo café, porque en realidad no me gusta tanto beberlo; verás, tengo el paladar de una niña. Sólo me gusta lo dulce.

Scorpius se petrificó. Los gestos de Hermione Granger mientras hablaba…todos y cada uno de ellos eran similares a los de Rose.

¿Qué clase de tortura era aquella?

—Supongo que debes estar confundido.— dijo Hermione. —No es para menos. Seguramente soy la persona a la que menos esperabas encontrar esta mañana.

Scorpius guardó silencio durante unos breves segundos.

—No quiero sonar ofensivo.— comenzó él. —Pero no entiendo qué puede querer hablar conmigo.

Hermione lo observó detenidamente.

—Te pareces mucho a tu padre.— le dijo. —Tienes sus mismos ojos. En mi opinión, lo único agradable que tenía tu padre cuando estábamos en el colegio. —Hermione reflexionó. —Bueno, tal vez su cabello también estuviera bien. Pero siempre lo bañaba en laca, ¿sabes? No sé por qué lo hacía. No lo necesitaba.

Scorpius empezó a sentirse incómodo. Había bastado que Hermione mencionara a su padre para que él quisiera dar por terminada la conversación y alejarse de allí. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo: y allí estaba, frente a frente con la mujer a la que su padre permitió que su familia torturara.

—Creo que sabes ya que tu padre y yo nunca fuimos amigos.— dijo la castaña. —De hecho, nos odiábamos; o él me odiaba a mí y yo le tenía lástima. Al menos así fue al final, en todo caso.

Scorpius se puso abruptamente de pie.

—Lo siento.— le dijo el slytherin. —Pero sigo sin entender qué estoy haciendo aquí.

Hermione lo miró con serenidad.

—Estás aquí porque yo te he convocado.— le dijo. —Porque tenemos que hablar de tu padre.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo.— le dijo.

—Si quieres empezar a entender, mejor siéntate.— le dijo Hermione.

Scorpius volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez más tenso y alerta que antes. Hermione volvió a beber un sorbo de café y luego dejó la taza sobre una mesita.

—Hay una historia que debes escuchar, no por boca de mi hijo ni de nadie en este castillo, sino por la mía. Creo que ni tu padre sabría contarla como es debido.— dijo Hermione. —Se trata de la historia más contada y a la vez, más desconocida de todas: la historia de la captura de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger en Mansión Malfoy.

Scorpius endureció sus facciones y desvió la mirada.

—Conozco esa historia.— le dijo. —No necesito volver a escucharla.

—Te equivocas.— dijo Hermione. —Rose me contó en una carta lo equivocado que estabas, y creyó que sería buena idea que escucharas mi versión de los hechos. Después de todo, fui a mí a quien tu familia torturó. Sé más de los hechos que nadie.

Scorpius volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Hermione.

—Rose.— murmuró. —Es ella la que está equivocada: no necesito escuchar su versión.

—Pero vas a escucharla.— le dijo Hermione. —Quieras o no. De modo que yo de ti me pondría cómodo.

Scorpius la miró en silencio. Estaba disgustado, pero intentaba no actuar irracionalmente ni comportarse de forma grosera. Estaba empleando un gran esfuerzo para dominar su carácter. Habría querido no tener escrúpulos, levantarse e irse, dejar a Hermione Granger con la palabra en la boca —después de todo, ella no era nadie para él—, pero no podía. Algo lo ataba a la silla y no sabía si se trataba de la personalidad autoritaria y mandona de la mujer sentada frente a él, o si era él mismo quien en el fondo no se permitía salir de la estancia.

—Muy bien.— dijo Hermione. —De Draco hay muchas cosas que podría contarte. De más está decirte que no nos llevábamos nada bien. Tu padre me odiaba por ser sangre sucia y yo por, bueno, todo. No soportaba su racismo, siempre he estado en contra de toda clase de discriminación. —Hermione se reclinó sobre la silla. —Una vez le pegué y lo disfruté mucho. A tu padre no le hizo ninguna gracia, por supuesto, pero se lo merecía. Más de una vez había sido él quien me había golpeado; no físicamente, tu padre jamás agredió a una mujer de ese modo, pero podía ser bastante hiriente de otros maneras.

Scorpius volvió a desviar la mirada. ¿En verdad tenía que escuchar todo eso? No sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo, sino que también estaba pasando un mal rato.

Hermione lo miró con agudeza y continuó.

—Sin embargo, ya en ese entonces empecé a pensar que había una razón bastante profunda que, si bien ni justificaba la horrible visión del mundo de tu padre, al menos daba origen a ella.—le dijo. —Esa razón tiene un nombre y un apellido: Lucius Malfoy.

Scorpius volvió a mirarla, tenso de pies a cabeza.

—Tu abuelo, perdona que te lo diga, era un ser despreciable.—dijo Hermione. —Tal vez aún lo siga siendo, debe ser esa la razón por la que tu padre no te deja verlos.

—¿Cómo sabe que no puedo ver a mis abuelos?— preguntó Scorpius, incrédulo.

Hermione meneó de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—Trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, regulo leyes.— dijo ella. —Tu padre tiene una orden de restricción para tus abuelos. En cuanto cumplieron su condena en Azkaban, se les prohibió por decreto legal acercarse a ti más de 500 metros. Tu padre se aseguró de que no pudieran acercarse a ti.

Scorpius permaneció quieto, inmóvil. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Por qué su padre había hecho algo semejante? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho en primer lugar.

Hermione continuó:

—Lucius Malfoy fue, alguna vez, el ídolo de tu padre.— dijo ella. —No puedes culparlo: todos tenemos por ídolos a nuestros padres y les creemos lo que nos dicen y los respetamos. Draco tuvo la mala suerte de tener como padre a un sujeto despreciable que buscaba el regreso de Voldemort y la masacre de todos los impuros como yo.— hizo una pausa. —Pero es difícil aceptar que alguien a quien amamos y admiramos incondicionalmente puede estar equivocado; que puede ser un ser vil, hueco, perverso. Y sin duda, un niño no está en condiciones de diferenciar el bien y el mal cuando toda su vida le han enseñado que lo que está bien es insultar y desdeñar a los que no son como él. Supongo que no puedes entender de lo que te hablo: tú has tenido un hogar con valores. Tu padre no tuvo tanta suerte.

Scorpius miró a Hermione con incomprensión. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo aquello? La castaña le devolvió la mirada con neutralidad.

—Podría contarte muchas cosas de tu padre.— dijo ella. —Podría contarte, por ejemplo, cómo introdujo a mortífagos en Hogwarts forzado por su propio padre. Cómo fue convertido en un mortífago, cómo lo asignaron a matar a Albus Dumbledore. En cambio, voy a contarte cómo fue incapaz de hacerlo: cómo, a pesar del miedo y de lo que su familia lo forzaba a hacer, no pudo asesinar a Dumbledore. — hizo una pausa. —Y en lugar de contarte cómo tu padre miró mientras Bellatrix Lestrange me torturaba, voy a contarte cómo evitó que me mataran a mí, a Ron y a Harry.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises con asombro en Hermione. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no podía ser cierto. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

—Sí.— continuó Hermione. —Voy a contarte cómo aquella vez, en la mansión Malfoy, cuando le pidieron a Draco que reconociera a Harry, a quien yo había hechizado con un rostro inflamado para que fuera irreconocible y así no lo entregaran a Voldemort, tu padre miró a los ojos verdes de quien había sido su rival durante siete años, ojos que él conocía mejor que nadie, y mintió: dijo que no sabía si era Harry Potter. — la castaña hizo una pausa y perdió la mirada en un vacío. —Recuerdo haber estado allí, mirando a Draco mientras examinaba el rostro deformado de Harry; recuerdo haberlo visto detenerse en los ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada a través de los hematomas y vi, sí que lo vi, la expresión de reconocimiento en el rostro de tu padre. Recuerdo que en ese instante perdí todo el aire y pensé: estamos perdidos. Pensé: Draco va a decirle a su padre, a su tía, a todos que Harry es Harry y entonces nos lanzarán una Avada Kedabra a Ron y a mí, y a Harry lo llevarán donde Voldemort, quien le lanzará un Avada Kedabra también. Pensé: este es el fin.

Hermione tomó un poco de café de su taza. Scorpius notó que había empalidecido de repente.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— le preguntó.

—Sí.— dijo ella, sonriéndole. —No te preocupes. A veces los recuerdos son tan vívidos que consiguen afectarte. —hizo una pausa. —Entonces, mientras yo pensaba todo eso, tu padre elevó la voz y dijo: "no estoy seguro, no sé si es Potter". Recuerdo que hasta ese momento yo había tenido los ojos cerrados y los abrí. Los abrí porque no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tu padre retrocedió y fingió no haber reconocido a Harry. Tu padre, esa noche, a su manera, nos salvó la vida a los tres y traicionó a su familia.

Hermione miró a Scorpius a los ojos.

—Esa es la historia que nadie cuenta.— le dijo. —Y que creo que debes saber antes de empezar a juzgar a tu padre.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Todo aquella información era demasiada para digerir en pocos segundos. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

—Rose me comentó que cuando Hugo mencionó lo de la tortura lo habías tomado muy mal.— dijo Hermione. —Debes perdonar a mi hijo. Tal vez sea mi culpa por siempre dejar que sea Ron quien hable cuando cuenta las historias de guerra.

—Lo tomé de la única forma que podía tomarlo alguien.— dijo Scorpius.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Perdona lo que voy a decirte, pero tú no tienes derecho a juzgar a tu padre.— le dijo. —Tú no estuviste allí, no tienes la menor idea de lo que es estar en una guerra y tener que decidir qué lado es el correcto.

—A mí me parece que lo correcto era evidente.— replicó Scorpius.

—Eso es porque te han enseñado qué es el bien y qué es el mal, porque tus padres han hecho una buena labor contigo.— dijo Hermione, esta vez en un tono severo. —Tu padre tuvo, en cambio, que transitar un camino muy complicado y duro completamente solo. Tú no puedes saber qué es que toda tu vida te hayan educado de una manera, para concebir el mundo de una forma muy específica, y que poco a poco vayas abriendo los ojos para entender que todo lo que te han enseñado es una mentira, una falsedad. Tu padre tuvo que abrir los ojos solo, y mientras lo hacía nos salvó a Ron a Harry y a mí con un "No sé si es Potter". — Hermione se puso de pie. —Tú no eres mi hijo y no voy a darte clases de gratitud, pero creo que deberías estar agradecido con tu padre, quien desde que naciste hasta el día de hoy ha hecho todo lo posible porque no tengas que vivir lo que él vivió. Y si eso no es amor, entonces ni tú ni yo sabemos lo que es amar a alguien.

Con esto, Hermione caminó hacia la salida y sus pequeños tacones hicieron eco en la estancia. Antes de salir se volteó y miró a Scorpius por última vez:

—No he intercambiado palabras con tu padre desde hace más de 20 años.— le dijo. —Nos hemos visto, eso sí, y creo que en varias ocasiones ha hecho un gesto con la cabeza hacia Ron y hacia mí en forma de saludo. Sólo puedo decirte que el mejor espejo de un hombre son sus hijos, y hoy, al verte a ti, he visto el gran hombre en el que Draco Malfoy se ha convertido. Adiós.

Hermione salió de la sala de estar de la oficina de Mcgonagal y avanzó por un pasillo de pocos metros. Al girar en la esquina se topó de frente con Rose.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó Hermione. —Me asustaste, pequeña.

—¿Hablaste con él?— preguntó Rose, preocupada.

—Sí, lo hice.— dijo la castaña. —Creo que todo ha ido bien. Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Rose suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Bien.— murmuró. —Ya he solucionado el problema.— miró a su madre como si le debiera una explicación. —Me sentí muy culpable porque no controlé a Hugo y permití que le dijera a Scorpius cosas que no debía decirle. Te pedí que vinieras porque no veía otra alternativa. Scorpius y yo no nos hablamos así que a mí no me habría escuchado.

Hermione la miró como si pudiera ver a Rose por dentro.

—Para no llevarte bien con ese chico te preocupas bastante por su bienestar.— dijo la castaña, pero no le dio tiempo a Rose de responder. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano y le dijo: —Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado con tus sentimientos. Scorpius Malfoy parece un buen chico, pero hasta los más nobles de corazón pueden lastimar a otros.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Mamá, no te imagines cosas.— le mintió. —Es sólo un compañero de clases.

—Está bien.— dijo Hermione. —Me voy, tengo mucho que hacer.

Rose detuvo a su madre repentinamente.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en el mundo mágico?— le preguntó. —¿Ha habido más ataques muggles? ¿Qué está pasando en el mundo muggle?

Hermione ignoró las preguntas de su hija y siguió caminando.

—Rose, ya hablaremos de eso cuando te gradúes.— le dijo mientras se alejaba. —Adiós, cariño.

Y la figura de Hermione Granger se fue desvaneciendo al final del corredor.

Rose soltó aire y se preguntó si habría algún modo de infiltrar por Hogwarts un diario subversivo que dijera la verdad de lo que estaba pasando, no como El Profeta.

Entonces, recordó que en el bolsillo de su túnica tenía el papel que Aarón le había entregado con los pasos a seguir para transformarse en un animago. Había olvidado por completo que lo tenía en sus manos y podía empezar ya con el proceso para la cuarta prueba. Con algo de anticipación sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo desplegó frente a sus ojos.

En una letra apresurada pero clara se apuntaba lo siguiente:

_1.- Quien quiera convertirse en un animago debe saber cuál es el animal que lo representa._

_2.- El animal representativo de cada uno no es seleccionable, viene dado con la personalidad y el carácter de la persona._

_3.- No todos pueden ser animagos._

_4.- Para ser un animago se necesita la misma poción que para cualquier transformación salvo dos diferencias esenciales: la poción debe contener la sangre del que la fabrica y un cabello, pluma, escama o cualquier elemento del animal representativo. _

_5.- La poción debe reposar a la luz de la luna durante tres días antes de ser bebida._

_6.- Si la poción es bebida antes de tiempo, quien la beba morirá debido al alto nivel de agentes tóxicos que aún no se han eliminado._

_7.- Si la poción es bebida y no ha sido bien preparada, quien la beba podrá morir o en su defecto, entrar en un coma epiléptico, sufrir un ataque cardíaco, la gangrenación de algún miembro u órgano corporal, ceguera, entre otros efectos secundarios e irreversibles._

_8.- Si la poción ha sido correctamente preparada y tras ser consumida por quien la preparó no surte efecto, abandone el proyecto: usted no puede ser animago._

_9.- Sólo se puede ser animago si su animal representativo no es mágico._

Rose se pegó el papel al estómago y suspiró. Jamás en su vida había sido capaz de hacer un Patronus. La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había dejado lo del Patronus para séptimo curso, y ella había faltado a más clases de las que podía enumerar. Sus compañeros ya estaban practicando el Patronus. Tal vez debía pedirle ayuda a Albus, él sin duda podría ayudarla.

Asintió. Sí, eso era lo que haría: le pediría a Albus ayuda para conseguir su patronus. La cuarta prueba se acercaba y necesitaba saber, lo más pronto posible, cuál era su animal representativo.

**8.-**

**Yo, Lily**

Los elfos corrían de un lado a otro, serviciales, entregando elementos a Lily y a Lorcan, batiendo, y a la vez limpiando el desastre que se adueñaba de la cocina mientras la gryffindoriana y el slytherin preparaban la tarta de cumpleaños de Lucy. Lily a la vez estaba pendiente de los bocadillos, unos pequeños dulces con decoración festiva y colorida. Admitió para sus adentros que Lorcan era bastante competente en la cocina. Incluso se llevaba bien con los elfos. No dejaba de charlar con ellos, sonreírles, y hasta jugar a su lado sin descuidar su labor ni un instante. A la pelirroja le sorprendió ver que a Lorcan en verdad le interesaba lo que los elfos domésticos tuvieran que decir. Los escuchaba con atención e incluso los interrogaba por sus historias. Era la primera vez que veía a un chico interesado por los cuentos de los elfos. Resultaba agradable. Lily amasaba con sus manos una pasta cremosa y densa para la tarta mientras observaba al slytherin charlando con los elfos.

De repente, decidió hablar:

—Te gustan las criaturas diferentes a ti, ¿verdad Scamander?— le preguntó.

Lorcan la miró como si no le hubiese gustado nada escucharla.

—Sí.— se limitó a responderle.

—Me doy cuenta.— dijo Lily. —Proteges a cachorros lobos y te gustan los elfos. Tienes debilidad por los seres indefensos.

Lorcan se sintió irritado.

—No hay tal cosa como seres indefensos,— le dijo. —Sólo eres abusivos que deciden aprovecharse de otros. Los elfos, para tu información, no son criaturas débiles.

—No es eso lo que quería decir.— se corrigió Lily, algo avergonzada y notando que varios elfos la miraban con cierto recelo. —A mí me gustan los elfos. Papá siempre me habló de uno en especial que fue héroe de guerra, Dobby.

Los elfos volvieron a sus labores y dejaron de mirar mal a Lily, lo cual fue un alivio para ella.

—Sólo estaba tratando de crear un tema de conversación contigo.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —No tienes que tomarte todo a la defensiva.

—No me tomo todo a la defensiva, Potter.— le dijo. —Es sólo que casi todo lo que dices me pone de mal humor, es todo.

Lily lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me desprecias tanto?— le preguntó.

Lorcan dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y miró a la pelirroja de frente.

—Antes de conocerte siempre creí que tenía que haber algo más que ego detrás de esa forma tan desdeñosa, arisca e hiriente de ser que tienes.— le dijo con honestidad. —Pero ahora sé que no, que detrás de todos esos aires de princesa que te das sólo hay más ego. Eso te convierte en una de las personas más superficiales y vacías que conozco. —Lorcan se cruzó de brazos. —Lo peor de todo es que no te basta con ser de ese modo: tienes que castigar a cualquiera que se te acerque haciéndolo sentir nimio, insignificante, y sólo porque Teddy Lupin no te hizo caso.— dio dos pasos hacia ella, acercándose lo suficiente como para casi rozar su nariz. — Eres una niña caprichosa que no sabe nada acerca de las cosas importantes en la vida. Estoy convencido que por tu ego y tus caprichos muchos han sufrido, incluso el pobre Ted, quien seguro te quería y tuvo que soportar que le retiraras la palabra, como si él te hubiese hecho algo grave al no enamorarse de ti. Y todo porque tu ego tiene el tamaño del universo.

Lily temblaba y sus ojos se habían humedecido. Sin embargo, su expresión seguía siendo digna, llena de orgullo y prepotencia.

—No sabes lo que dices.— dijo la pelirroja.

—Claro que lo sé.— dijo Lorcan. —¿Qué me vas a decir, que estabas enamorada de Ted y que sufriste indeciblemente cuando él se unió a Victoire? ¡Por favor! ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando eso pasó, diez? ¿Qué puede saber una niña de diez años sobre el amor? El amor, Potter, es algo que sólo existe cuando dos personas se conocen íntimamente. Tú no tuviste esa cercanía con Ted porque tú eras una niña y él un adolescente. Él sólo jugaba contigo y sentía ternura hacia ti. Nada más.

Lily sacó las manos de la masa y golpeó la mesa, apoyándose en ella.

—¡¿Y qué sabes tú del amor, Scamander? Eres sólo un niño que juega quidditch y a cazar chicas que se hacen las difíciles.

—Probablemente tengas razón.— dijo Lorcan. —Sé poco del amor, pero estoy seguro de que sé más que tú. Al menos yo no voy por el mundo pisando a otros y sintiéndome el rey de Hogwarts. — el rubio, del otro lado de la mesa, se inclinó aún más hacia ella y sus narices se rozaron. —No eres gran cosa, Lily Potter.

Lily enarcó una ceja.

—Medio colegio se muere por mí.— le dijo.

—Eso es porque no te conocen.— le respondió Lorcan.

—Eres odioso, Scamander.

—Si lo dices porque soy capaz de decirte la verdad a la cara, pues entonces sí, lo soy.— dijo el slytherin, y con esto abandonó la mesa y regresó a su puesto de trabajo.

Lily permaneció quieta y por primera vez fue incapaz de decir la última palabra en una discusión. La verdad era que no tenía idea de qué decir. Volvió a amasar sobre la mesa y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban.

¿Es que acaso Lorcan había logrado afectarla con sus palabras?

**9.-**

**Me llamo Negro**

Scorpius atravesó el largo pasillo que llevaba al área de la biblioteca y giró hacia la derecha. Tenía un único objetivo en mente: Rose. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Había tenido tiempo ya para procesar su conversación con Hermione Granger y el pantano en su cabeza había desaparecido. Hermione tenía razón: su padre había pasado por situaciones que él desconocía y no tenía derecho a juzgarlo. Su padre, además, era un buen hombre. Él lo sabía porque siempre le había enseñado los valores correctos, aún en su parquedad y en la distancia que inevitablemente los separaba. Jamás estuvo ausente como padre. Jamás falló como padre.

Sin embargo, Rose no debió haberse metido en sus asuntos.

Scorpius entró a la biblioteca y caminó por el pasillo entre las estanterías, directo hacia la mesa en donde Rose siempre se sentaba a estudiar.

Como era previsible, allí la encontró. Revisaba, de pie, lo que decía uno de sus libros en la mesa y luego se dispuso a girar hacia la estantería. En ese movimiento breve levantó la mirada y vio al rubio aproximándose. Su sangre se congeló, pero volteó con normalidad hacia la estantería e ignoró la presencia inesperada de Scorpius en la biblioteca.

Entonces, el rubio llegó y colocó ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Rose, apoyándose en la estantería. La pelirroja, sintió el calor del cuerpo del slytherin rozando su espalda y no se atrevió a moverse. Una voz familiar le murmuró al oído:

—Tenemos que hablar.

Rose se dio la vuelta y se encontró aún aprisionada contra la estantería. Scorpius estaba muy cerca de ella, a pesar de la distancia entre sus cuerpos, los ojos grises del rubio se clavaban en ella desde una cercanía que a ella le parecía exagerada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que, sin planearlo, tenía la espalda totalmente pegada contra la estantería, como un pequeño animal acorralado. Su corazón latía a mil, pero trató de dominarse. Había tomado una decisión: sacar a Scorpius Malfoy de su cabeza y no volver a dejarse humillar por él.

Sin embargo, sus nervios estaban tomando control en ella, y Scorpius seguramente podía sentirlo.

"Vamos, Rose", se dijo a sí misma "No te hagas esto"

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Cuando los abrió, había recuperado ya el control de sus emociones.

—¿Qué ocurre?— atinó a decir.

Scorpius desvió brevemente su mirada hacia los labios de la pelirroja y los dos se sintieron incómodos, pero fingieron que nada había ocurrido.

—Enviaste a tu madre a hablar conmigo sobre lo de mi padre.— dijo Scorpius. — ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Rose empujó uno de los brazos de Scorpius y se liberó de él. Caminó hacia su mesa y se sentó.

—No he enviado a mi madre a hablar contigo.— mintió. —No sé de lo que me hablas. Tal vez Hugo le comentó lo sucedido y ella decidió venir.

Scorpius se sentó a su lado y empujó los libros en los que Rose posaba toda su atención.

—No sabía que además de entrometida eras mentirosa.— le dijo él. —Deja de mentir: tu madre me lo dijo. Fuiste tú quien la envió.

Rose lo miró con cansancio.

—Sí, de acuerdo.— dijo ella. — Lo hice para que dejaras de ir por la vida sintiendo autocompasión. Si ibas a juzgar a tu padre, al menos quería que fuera conociendo la historia completa y por boca de alguien que la vivió. No por los comentarios de otros. Se lo debía a tu padre.

—¿A mi padre?— preguntó Scorpius, desubicado.

—Él me había pedido que no interviniera, que no te contara nada sobre la tortura de mi madre.— dijo Rose. —No puedo evitar sentir que tuve la culpa de que te enteraras de ese modo. Debí haber controlado a Hugo. Sólo intenté arreglar un poco el desastre. No te preocupes, creo que me he mantenido alejada de ti los últimos dos días y eso demuestra que no pienso molestarte más.

Rose volvió a empujar hacia ella los libros que Scorpius había apartado. El rubio guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Sentía una piedra en la garganta y no tenía la menor idea de qué decir. Podía ponerse de pie e irse, pero no quería hacerlo. Rose había abierto un libro y vuelto a clavar su mirada en una página cualquiera, ignorándolo por completo.

Al parecer se le daba muy bien hacer como si él no existiera.

Scorpius suspiró.

—Gracias.— le dijo.

Rose detuvo su lectura, pero no lo miró. Un silencio se extendió entre ambos.

Scorpius continuó:

—Y siento haberte tratado como te he tratado últimamente.— dijo el rubio. — No debí comportarme así contigo. No te lo merecías. Estaba pasando por un mal momento, no podía ver nada con claridad, pero ahora estoy empezando a ver las cosas como son, quizás por primera vez.

Rose asintió, aún sin mirarlo.

—Me alegro.— se limitó a decirle.

Los dos volvieron a guardar silencio. Scorpius se aflojó un poco la corbata.

—Escucha: quiero volver a usar el anillo.— dijo el slytherin. —Para mí…eso es importante. Sé que hemos decidido tomar distancia el uno del otro, y eso creo que debe mantenerse, pero no podemos evitar compartir ciertas cosas porque estamos en una misma competencia y tenemos un misterio por resolver.— dijo el rubio. —Tal vez si mantenemos las cosas estrictamente en el plano….

—No tengo problema alguno con que uses el anillo otra vez.— dijo Rose, interrumpiéndolo y sin mirarlo. Había reanudado su lectura. —Si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Scorpius la miró con incomodidad.

—Bien.— se limitó a decir. —Ahora necesito que me pongas al día con las cosas que han pasado en Camelot. Y…— empezó a irritarse. —¿Podrías mirarme mientras te hablo?

Rose cerró el libro con hastío y lo miró a los ojos. Los dos se miraron sin decirse nada, como presas de una especie de hipnotismo. Scorpius tragó saliva: los ojos azules de Rose eran grandes y brillantes. Eran un océano.

El slytherin cortó el contacto visual luego de unos segundos. Rose decidió tomar la palabra:

—Ahora estoy ocupada, Malfoy.— le dijo, y al escuchar su apellido y no su nombre, Scorpius sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. —Si no te importa, te pondré al día en otro momento.

Rose prosiguió con la lectura de su libro y Scorpius se sintió, por primera vez, rechazado de forma directa. Sin saber qué decir, y algo ofendido en su amor propio, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Se sentía mareado y confundido. Mientras se alejaba se cruzó con Aarón, quien caminaba en sentido contrario a él, y no pudo evitar girar para verificar hacia dónde se dirigía. El castaño avanzó directo hacia la mesa de Rose y se sentó frente a ella. La pelirroja, al levantar la mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y cálida que Scorpius no recordaba haber recibido jamás de su parte.

Una repentina llama se encendió en la boca de su estómago. Algo muy similar a la rabia.

**10.-**

**El gran comedor**

Cuando Albus, seguido por Hugo, Fred y Louis entraron al gran comedor para cenar, el lugar ya estaba lleno. Se dirigieron directamente hacia su mesa y trataron de no mirar hacia la de Hufflepuf. Habían conseguido exitosamente evitar cualquier acercamiento con Lucy que pudiera delatarlos. Ya faltaban pocas horas para la celebración y no querían arruinarlo.

—¿Todo listo?— preguntó el moreno a Lily.

—Todo listo.— corroboró ella. —¿Y Rose?

—Dijo que nos encontraría en la sala de los menesteres.— dijo Hugo. —Ese tal Aarón Gozenbagh nos ha dado la solución perfecta. Parece un buen tipo.

—Sí, las amistades de Rose nos resultan beneficiosas.— dijo Louis, empezando a servirse comida.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los slytherins, Scorpius comía poco. Megara y Alexander lo miraban revolver su comida con desatención. Finalmente, la morena optó por intervenir.

—Eso es para comer, ¿sabes?— le dijo. —No para jugar.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada de agotamiento.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir odiándome?— le preguntó.

Megara entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No te odio.— le dijo. —Sólo no te entiendo y me pareces un pobre tonto. Nada más.

Scorpius volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su comida. No necesitaba mirar más hacia la mesa de los gryffindors para saber que Rose no estaba allí. ¿Es que acaso no comía jamás? Por lo que sabía de ella, se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca. Conociéndola, estaba demasiado abstraída con sus estudios y preparándose para la cuarta prueba como para recordar que tenía que comer. Empezó a preocuparse, pero entonces recordó que la había visto hacía poco tiempo con Aarón en la biblioteca. Quizás aún seguían juntos.

Scorpius perdió todo el apetito e hizo a un lado el plato.

—¡Hey!— le reclamó Megara. — Tienes que comer algo.

—No tengo hambre.— respondió él con parquedad.

En ese momento, Lorcan se les unió, suspirando.

—He tenido una tarde que no imaginan.— les dijo, y luego miró a Scorpius. — Con que Cassandra Welkins ¿eh? Eso no me lo esperaba. Todos lo comentan. Parece una chica agradable.

Megara sesgó la mirada.

—Define agradable.— dijo como para sí misma.

Scorpius se sintió irritado y miró a su amiga con ferviente molestia.

—No empieces, Megara.— le dijo. —No voy a permitirte que hables mal de ella en mi presencia.

—Oh, pero qué sobreprotector.— dijo la morena. —Tendré que hablar mal de ella a tus espaldas, entonces.

—Megara…— intervino Alexander.

—No me agrada la tal Cassandra, ¿ok?— dijo Megara mirando a sus dos amigos. — Y eso no va a cambiar.

—Ni siquiera la conoces.— dijo Alexander.

—No me importa.— dijo la morena dedicándole una mirada que lo decía todo por ella a Scorpius.— Conozco a otras y mejores.

Lorcan se puso de pie repentinamente.

—Discúlpenme, pero tengo que irme.— dijo.

—Pero si acabas de llegar.— dijo Megara, curiosa y luego miró en dirección donde el rubio miraba. —Ah, los gryffindors. Nos cambias por ellos. Grata sorpresa.

Lorcan sonrió.

—¿Celosa?

—¿De ti?— dijo Megara. — Siempre.

Lorcan volvió a sonreír.

—Lo que pasa es que debo afinar unos detalles con ellos. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Lucy Weasley y estamos preparándole una pequeña fiesta sorpresa.

Alexander dejó de comer de repente y clavó sus ojos verdes en Lorcan.

—¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Lucy?— soltó, casi sin percatarse de que lo había preguntado en voz alta y con excesivo interés.

Lorcan lo miró extrañado.

—Pues, sí.— le dijo. —¿Por qué te importa?

Alexander bajó la mirada.

—Por nada.— mintió.

Lorcan meneó la cabeza.

—En fin, nos vemos.— les dijo.

Megara lo vio alejarse y su cabeza empezó a comprender cosas pasadas: ahora entendía el secretismo de Albus con sus primos durante la tarde y el por qué de su impaciencia con ella. Seguramente planeaba la fiesta sorpresa de su prima.

Un alivio indescriptible la invadió de pies a cabeza.

Scorpius se puso de pie y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Alexander.

—A la sala común.— le dijo. — Estoy cansado.

Scorpius salió del comedor y empezó su caminata hacia la sala común de los slytherins. El castillo estaba desierto: todos estaban cenando. Las luces de las antorchas emanaban calor e iluminaban tenuemente los pasillos. El rubio avanzó hasta que, junto a la entrada de su sala común, vio la sombra de un hombre y se detuvo.

Le pareció extraño y por ello su primera reacción fue parar. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la voz de la sombra, sus sensaciones negativas desaparecieron para dar lugar a una gran sorpresa:

—Me alegra verte, hijo.— dijo una voz grave y suave a la vez.

Draco Malfoy emergió de la oscuridad y la luz de las antorchas lo iluminaron. Scorpius se sintió reconfortado al verlo, todo lo contrario a lo que había esperado sentir unos días antes. Los ojos grises de su padre parecían tristes y su rostro marcado por el insomnio. Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez él tenía la culpa de esa expresión. ¿Qué nivel de preocupación le había causado a su padre con la carta enviada? ¿Había forma alguna de repararlo?

—Entremos.— dijo Draco. —Tengo curiosidad por volver a ver la sala común de Slytherin.

Scorpius asintió. Se acercó a la entrada y murmuró la contraseña. Padre e hijo ingresaron a la sala común. Draco se paseó por ella y la observó con detenimiento.

—No ha cambiado nada.— dijo como para sí mismo. —Y a la vez, ha cambiado todo.— Draco se volteó para mirar de frente a su hijo. —Recibí tu carta.

Scorpius intervino de inmediato.

—Escucha, papá.— le dijo. —Me molestó saber que hay cosas que no conozco de tu pasado, cosas que no te atreves a compartir conmigo.— Scorpius miró a los ojos de su padre. —Pero he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, para calmarme y digerir uno de los tantos secretos que seguramente tienes conmigo. Y ya pasó. Sólo me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me contaras este tipo de cosas, me gustaría no tener que enterarme por la boca de otras personas.

Draco caminó hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella.

—Tal vez hago mal al no hablarte de mi pasado.— dijo el rubio. — Supongo que en el fondo quiero evitarte en lo que pueda la vergüenza de saber lo que una vez hice.

Scorpius no se movió y tragó saliva. Se sintió profundamente conmovido por las palabras de su padre, quien le daba la espalda, quizás porque no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cuando naciste,— continuó Draco. —Ese fue el día en el que, por primera vez, me sentí avergonzado, realmente avergonzado de mí mismo. Sentí que no merecía ser tu padre; pensé en el momento en el que vendrías a mí a preguntarme por tus abuelos, por tu familia, y yo no podría decirte otra cosa que la verdad: que eran criminales, que yo mismo había sido un criminal.

Papá…— intentó intervenir Scorpius.

Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme, por haber puesto sobre tus hombros una historia que no te pertenece y que sólo te avergüenza.

Scorpius dio tres pasos hacia su padre y luego se detuvo. Por un breve instante pensó en Hermione Granger, y mentalmente le agradeció haberle abierto los ojos. Draco dio media vuelta y lo miró de frente. Su rostro estaba impoluto, pero reflejaba una tristeza añeja.

—Eres mi padre.— dijo Scorpius, con dificultad. — No tienes nada qué explicarme, nada de qué justificarte. No tengo nada qué perdonarte. — hizo una pausa. —Me ha costado mucho entenderlo, pero ahora lo sé: el pasado no es el presente. Eres tú quien debe perdonarme a mí…— Scorpius bajó la mirada. —Perdóname por todas las veces que sentí vergüenza de llamarme Malfoy. Te prometo que nunca más volveré sentir algo así. De ahora en adelante llevaré con orgullo tu apellido y te defenderé por encima de todo.

Draco pareció esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras caminaba hacia su hijo. Scorpius no esperaba que su padre abriera los brazos y lo enlazara en un abrazo paternal que no recordaba haber recibido antes. Los dos se mantuvieron así unos breves segundos y, cuando por fin se separaron, no pudieron evitar pasar por un momento de silencio algo incómodo.

—Tengo que irme.— dijo Draco. —Es tarde y no tengo permiso para estar aquí. A Mcgonagal nunca le caí muy bien, aprovechará para darme una que otra reprimenda, como si fuera un niño.

Scorpius asintió y lo acompañó hasta la salida.

—Aquí está bien, no es necesario que me acompañes más y tengas problemas.— dijo Draco. — Adiós, hijo. Suerte con la competencia.— justo antes de salir se detuvo, como si hubiera recordado algo de repente. —Y mándale un saludo a Rose.

Scorpius hizo un gesto de complacencia y vio a su padre salir de la sala común. Por primera vez en días, sintió una paz interior y una seguridad en sí mismo indestructible. Ya casi no podía entender cómo había pensado en abandonar la competencia: ahora estaba más motivado que nunca. Ganaría y haría que para siempre las generaciones venideras respetaran a su padre y al apellido Malfoy. Haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él y que nunca más tuviera que preocuparse por asuntos del pasado. No se detendría hasta conseguirlo.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa. Todo aquello que había tenido que experimentar, toda la rabia, toda la vergüenza, todo ese reencontrarse consigo mismo otra vez había valido la pena: ya no era más un ser vulnerable a los comentarios de otros. Se sentía fuerte y maduro.

Se sentía listo para vencer a Rose.

**11.-**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy!**

Lucy estaba a punto de entrar a su sala común, deprimida y cabizbaja —el día había sido terrible: ni una carta de sus padres, ni un howler de Molly cantándole feliz cumpleaños y ni una felicitación de parte de sus primos—, cuando Lorcan apareció frente a ella y la sobresaltó.

—¡Lucy! ¡Qué bueno encontrarte! Necesito que me ayudes.— dijo el rubio— Lysander acaba de tener un accidente y no sé cómo llevarlo a la enfermería sin que nadie se de cuenta. Pueden expulsarlo esta vez. Tomamos químicos a escondidas del despacho de Malone.

—No puede ser….¿otra vez?— soltó Lucy, asustada.

—Sí. Así somos. Cabezotas. Ya nos conoces.— dijo Lorcan tomando a la hufflepuf de la muñeca. —Vamos, necesito que me ayudes. ¡Es urgente!

Lucy se dejó llevar con premura por Lorcan, asustada y preocupada por Lysander. ¿Estaría bien? "¡Ojalá no sea nada grave!", pensó, consternada. En el camino, mientras atravesaban pasillos y subían y bajaban escaleras, Lucy empezó a preguntarse por qué Lorcan había ido a buscarla a ella precisamente de entre todas las personas que podían haberlo ayudado. "Tal vez no me buscaba", pensó "tal vez me encontró en el camino y decidió que mejor yo que nadie".

Finalmente Lorcan se detuvo frente a una pared que empezó a develar una puerta grande y suntuosa.

—¿Qué clase de lugar es este?— preguntó Lucy, entre tímida, asustada y asombrada.

—Ya lo verás.— dijo el rubio.

Y entonces, Lorcan abrió la puerta.

Los Weasleys y los Potter esperaron a que Lucy y Lorcan cerraran la puerta tras de ellos para encender las antorchas y estallar en una canción de cumpleaños. Lucy dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendida al ver a sus primos aglomerados en una sala decorada con globos, dulces y regalos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y reía entusiasmada.

—¿A que no te esperabas esto, preciosa?— dijo Lorcan, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Feliz día, Lucy.

La pelinaranja sentía su corazón rebosar de felicidad. ¿Cómo había llegado a dudar de sus primos? Ellos jamás habrían olvidado su cumpleaños.

El grupo entero se fue acercando a ella con sus respectivos regalos, serpentinas, confetis y gorros bastante ridículos que la hicieron reír.

—No puedo creer que en verdad hayas pensado que podríamos haber olvidado una fecha como esta.— dijo Hugo mientras la abrazaba.

—Yo tampoco lo creo…— dijo Lucy.

—Trabajamos mucho para que esto sea perfecto, así que mejor será que lo disfrutes.— dijo Roxanne, también abriéndose paso entre los demás para abrazarla.

—Pensaba que…— empezó Lucy, emocionada.

—Ya sabemos lo que pensaste.— dijo Lily. —Por cierto, me costó mucho interceptar los regalos y las cartas de tus padres y Molly. Están sobre la mesa.

Lucy dio un pequeño salto de emoción. De sólo pensar que su hermana Molly le había escrito ya era suficiente como para hacerla sentir que la noche era perfecta.

Rose se abrió paso entre los primos y amigos y abrazó a Lucy.

—Te quiero, Lucy.— le dijo.

—Yo también, Rose— le respondió, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

—¿Ves?— dijo Rose. —No siempre tengo malas noticias cuando te digo que te quiero.

Lucy le sonrió cálidamente. Entonces Lysander llamó la atención de todos golpeando una copa de cristal llena de un coctel azul fluorescente.

—Disculpen la interrupción, pero hay poco tiempo y mucho qué beber y comer.— dijo el rubio.

—¡Y regalos qué abrir!— dijo Dominique reuniendo todos los regalos en el centro. —¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Que sólo tenemos tres horas para celebrar!

Lucy sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia los regalos.

La felicidad había vuelto a su corazón.

**12.- **

**Me llamo Negro**

Eran casi las doce de la noche: la hora perfecta.

Scorpius se deslizó por el pasillo desierto y oscuro hacia la puerta de la biblioteca; conocía el truco y la abrió con maestría. El lugar estaba silencioso y oscuro, como un cementerio. "Así debería ser siempre" pensó mientras avanzaba por las estanterías hacia el fondo, el final de la biblioteca: la sección prohibida.

Las puertas altas y grandes de la sección prohibida eran fáciles de abrir: nadie temía que un alumno se atreviera a romper las reglas y entrar por su cuenta allí adentro. En el interior de aquel habitáculo había libros peligrosos y que estaban relacionados con la magia oscura. Scorpius dudaba que, después de la guerra, alguien quisiera manchar su nombre entrando en la sección prohibida sin permiso.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él; tal vez porque ya no le importaba lo que otros pensaran, tal vez porque estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier riesgo con tal de ganar la competencia, no lo sabía. Sólo estaba convencido de una cosa: no tenía miedo.

Entró a la sección prohibida y sacó su varita.

—Lumus.— murmuró. Y se hizo la luz.

Había pocas estanterías en el lugar, pero estaban a rebosar de libros. Si se ponía a buscar uno por uno podría tomarle días enteros, y él no contaba con ese tiempo. Tenían que estar agrupados de algún modo específico. Scorpius recordó que en la biblioteca los libros de ordenaban por temática y por autor. Si allí estaban las instrucciones para convertirse en animago, seguro debían reposar en una sección de transformaciones o animales.

Scorpius empezó a buscar.

Pasó secciones de venenos, hechizos y pociones irreversibles, magia prohibida e ilegal y entonces lo encontró: transformaciones ilegales.

La sección llenaba al menos cuatro repisas enteras. Scorpius respiró hondo. No podía tocar los libros: sabía bien que existían lomos venenosos y explosivos, aunque fuera natural que estuvieran en las secciones de venenos y hechizos y pociones irreversibles. Sin embargo, desconocía los peligros que podían aguardarle libros de transformación ilegal, de modo que prefirió no acercarse más de lo necesario a la estantería. Era, sin duda, la decisión más inteligente. Scorpius dirigió su varita hacia los libros y fue iluminando sus lomos uno a uno, revelando sus títulos. No podía buscar por autor, pues no tenía idea de quién podría haber escrito sobre los animagos, así que tendría que limitarse a investigar por su cuenta y dejarse llevar por su intuición. Pronto se dio cuenta de que los títulos cambiaban tras pocos segundos de ser leídos y se transformaban en otros. Era como si constantemente los libros sobre transformaciones ilegales se transformaran en otros, cambiando su orden de forma aleatoria. Scorpius comprendió que si quería tomar un libro tendría que actuar rápidamente a penas acabara de leer su título. Sacarlo de la estantería seguramente anularía la transformación. O al menos era eso lo que esperaba.

El slytherin se detuvo repentinamente en el lomo de un libro donde se podía leer con claridad: "Animagia"

Scorpius sacó el libro lo más velozmente que pudo y, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, la transformación se detuvo y volvió a la normalidad. El rubio dio un suspiro de alivio mientras lo abría. Se dio cuenta, inmediatamente, de que el libro había sido leído hacía poco porque no tenía rastros de polvo como los otros tomos en las estanterías. Alguien había manipulado aquel libro pocos días atrás, era innegable. Y sus sospechas cobraron claridad cuando se percató de que una página tenía un doblez en la esquina superior.

La página contenía las instrucciones para la transformación en animago.

Scorpius meditó en silencio durante unos segundos. Sólo una persona podría haber investigado cómo ser un animago en los últimos días: Rose Weasley. La idea era obvia, pero a la vez desconcertante. ¿Cómo es que la gryffindoriana podía estar adelantándosele? Y más desconcertante aún era que ella, la Rose que él conocía de pies a cabeza, se hubiera aventurado a entrar a la sección prohibida. Casi no podía creerlo.

Entonces, una figura irrumpió en el silencio de la sección prohibida abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

Scorpius retrocedió dos pasos.

La pálida luz de la luna que penetraba por los cristales iluminó el lugar y los rostros del slytherin y el de Aarón Gozenbagh, mirándose directamente a los ojos en la oscuridad atenuada.

Aarón sonrió.

—Vaya.— dijo. —Creí que eras un alumno haciendo algo ilícito.

Scorpius mantuvo su rostro completamente inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos había algo desafiante.

—Soy un alumno, — dijo el rubio. —Y estoy haciendo algo ilícito.

Aarón rió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Las cosas como son.— dijo el castaño. —¿O me equivoco?

Scorpius guardó silencio. Los dos se mantuvieron quietos en sus lugares, mirándose fijamente: Aarón, con una expresión divertida y despreocupada; Scorpius, con una seriedad e irritación transparentes.

—Técnicamente, tendría que llevarte a la oficina de Mcgonagal y que ella decidiera qué hacer contigo.— dijo Aarón. —Pero vamos: sabes bien que no lo haré.

Scorpius no abandonó su expresión de molestia y desconfianza.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?— preguntó el slytherin.

—Porque no estás haciendo nada ilícito.— dijo Aarón. —Bueno, sí, lo estás haciendo. Pero no se trata de nada incorrecto. Yo mismo entré aquí hace poco y no me está permitido. Sólo buscas información que necesitas para la cuarta prueba. No tiene nada de malo. Aunque claro, podías haber pedido permiso a algún profesor para que te autorizara a entrar. ¿No crees que habría sido más fácil?

—Me gusta hacer las cosas por mí mismo.— dijo Scorpius en un tono distante y grave. —Y no me gusta tomar el camino fácil. Ni deberle nada a nadie.

Aarón sonrió.

—Me temo que vas a tener que deberme algo a mí.— dijo el castaño. —Anda, copia lo que tengas que copiar y te escoltaré fuera de la biblioteca hasta tu sala común para que nadie te encuentre.

Scorpius consideró la oferta de Aarón ofensiva. ¿Es que en verdad creía que lo necesitaba? No tenía la menor intención de deberle nada a nadie, mucho menos a él.

—Puedo regresar a mi sala común solo, pero gracias por la oferta.— dijo el rubio con cierto cinismo.

Aarón mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Sé muy bien que no te agrado, Scorpius.— dijo el castaño. —Sé muy bien que no te agradé nunca.— dio dos pasos hacia él. —Pero me temo que soy tu superior, y además, algo así como tu guardaespaldas. También me temo que tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga. De modo que, ¿qué te parece si hacemos la situación menos amarga para ambos y copias lo que necesites de ese libro? No pienso dejarte deambular por el castillo en la noche, solo. Las cosas ya no son como antes.

Aarón dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la sección prohibida.

—Te espero afuera.— le dijo.

Scorpius lo vio salir y bufó. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Empezó a copiar en un trozo de papel las instrucciones para la transformación en animago.

Cinco minutos más tarde se encontró con Aarón a la salida de la biblioteca. El castaño miró el reloj y se acomodó la insignia.

—Vaya, el tiempo pasa realmente rápido.— dijo Aarón. —Me temo que tendrás que acompañarme en busca de Rose y sus primos antes de ir a tu sala común.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en el castaño.

—¿Qué?— le dijo, confundido.

—Están en la sala de los menesteres festejando el cumpleaños de Lucy Weasley.— dijo Aarón. —Prometí ayudarlos con eso.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿No está eso prohibido?— le preguntó, tentativamente.

—Sí.— dijo Aarón. —Tan prohibido como entrar a la sección prohibida sin permiso a media noche.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Aarón dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. El slytherin lo siguió.

Ya iban a mitad del camino cuando Aarón volvió a hablar:

—Habría permitido que se quedaran más tiempo celebrando, pero con Peeves y los gemelos Abramovich rondando por ahí, no es conveniente que la fiesta se prolongue.— dijo el castaño.

Scorpius no dijo nada. ¿Desde cuándo Rose y Aarón tenían una relación tan estrecha como para que ella le pidiera este tipo de favores?

De repente, Aarón se detuvo.

—Espérame aquí.— le dijo. —Saldré con ellos y será mejor que me sigas escondiéndote, creo intuir que no te llevas bien con esta familia.

—Intuyes bien.— dijo el rubio.

—Pues bien.— dijo el castaño. —Hagámoslo.

Aarón avanzó y dejó a Scorpius tras una estatua de una esquina distante. Cuando se acercó a un muro descubierto, este se transformó en una puerta que se abrió de inmediato. Aarón entró y Scorpius no pudo ver nada más. Luego de unos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse y una manada de Weasleys y Potters emergió junto a Lorcan y Lysander. Todos estaban contentos y efusivos. Lucy Weasley cargaba una bolsa llena de regalos.

Entonces, vio a Rose.

La pelirroja iba sostenida por su hermano y su primo Albus: parecía estar ebria.

—¿Cómo dejaste que tomara tanto, Hugo?— soltó Lily de forma recriminatoria.

—¡Sólo le di un coctel!— dijo el castaño, defendiéndose. —¡Olvidé lo mala bebedora que es!

—¡Shh!— dijo Aarón. —Vamos: acompañaré a los gryffindors porque son más numerosos y llevan a una chica alcoholizada. — miró a los ravenclaws, al slytherin y a la hufflepuf. —¿Creen que puedan regresar solos?

—Por supuesto.— dijo Lorcan.

—Perfecto.— dijo el castaño.

Dominique suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse con los gryffindors.

—Es tan guapo…— murmuró.

—¿También estás ebria?— dijo Lysander, tocándole la frente.

—¡No!— exclamó la rubia.

Y eso fue lo último que Scorpius escuchó mientras el grupo se alejaba. Estuvo a punto se obedecer a Aarón y seguirlo de cerca, pero se arrepintió: no tenía ningún sentido hacer semejante cosa cuando podía dar media vuelta y volver a su sala común sin necesidad de que lo escoltaran.

Y así lo hizo.

**13.-**

**Yo, Megara**

Megara se despeinó el cerquillo con la mano mientras giraba la página de la revista Snitch. La torre de astronomía estaba más fría de lo que debería. Era extraño: siempre mantenía un calor primaveral, incluso en inverno.

Se había pasado el día entero leyendo las crónicas y artículos de los redactores oficiales de la revista. Algunos le habían fascinado y otros aburrido. Creía ser capaz de mejorar su escritura con gran velocidad si ponía empeño en ello. Leería más crónicas y artículos deportivos y se empaparía de las técnicas narrativas que encontrara más interesantes. La idea le entusiasmaba intensamente.

Tal vez porque no lo esperaba, porque era ya bastante tarde y porque su mente había estado ocupada en la lectura, se sorprendió al ver a Albus entrar a la torre. La morena lo miró como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí, de pie frente a ella, mirándola. Era cierto: no lo había esperado. Creyó que por la celebración del cumpleaños de Lucy, Albus no se presentaría en la torre. Durante las últimas dos noches Megara había esperado la aparición del gryffindor con impaciencia, y él no había asistido. Pero ahora, justo aquella noche en la que no era esperado, entraba por la puerta.

Era casi insultante. Megara regresó a su lectura.

—¿Estás ignorándome?— preguntó el moreno.

Megara levantó la mirada de la revista y lo miró con sarcasmo.

—¿Yo? ¿Ignorando al gran Albus Potter?— le dijo. —No, no me atrevería a tanto.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—¿Vamos a volver con las actitudes infantiles? No sé por qué insistes en regresar a ellas, tú no eres así.

Megara se puso de pie.

—Potter, ¿qué haces aquí?— le preguntó.

Albus la miró a los ojos de una forma ilegible.

—Vine a verte.

Megara enarcó una ceja y soltó una pequeña risa cínica.

—¿Verme?— repitió. —No entiendo por qué querrías verme. Creo que todo está bastante claro entre nosotros.

Albus se cruzó de brazos y la miró con seriedad.

—¿Ah sí?— le dijo. —¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que está claro?

Megara entornó los ojos.

—Mira, Potter.— empezó. —Asumo que no has venido más a la torre de astronomía porque te sientes algo incómodo por lo que pasó entre los dos. Tal vez, en tu pequeña cabeza, crees que seré como las tantas chicas que pululan a tu alrededor; peor aún, tal vez crees que estoy muriendo por ti sólo porque nos acostamos. Pero déjame sacarte del error y aliviar tu conciencia: no es la primera vez que me acuesto con un chico, para mí esto no es nuevo: además, no tengo la menor intención de perseguirte ni nada por el estilo. En realidad, para mí esa noche significó lo mismo que para ti: nada importante.— hizo una pausa. —De hecho, no puedo creer que te hayas dejado arrastrar por tus impulsos sólo para demostrarme que tenías algo de sangre en las venas.

Albus la miró con incredulidad.

—Yo no hice nada para demostrarte algo, Megara.— le dijo en un tono seco y severo que paralizó a la slytherin. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar en ese tono. — No hables por mí. No tienes idea de lo que pienso o siento. No hagas como si lo supieras.— Albus sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña rosa que había guardado para entregársela como felicitación por la publicación de su artículo en la revista y la dejó caer al suelo. — Si para ti lo que pasó entre nosotros ha sido algo sin importancia, bien por ti. Yo no me acuesto con alguien que no significa nada para mí, pero no soy estúpido y entiendo muy bien lo que dices. Adiós.

Albus dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero Megara lo interceptó y enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su torso, abrazándolo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del gryffindoriano.

—Nada de lo que dije es cierto.— murmuró, avergonzada y al borde de las lágrimas. —Perdóname.

Albus, sin saber muy bien que hacer, con su mano derecha le acarició la cabeza, no sin algo de resentimiento.

Megara continuó:

—Estaba dolida.— le dijo. —Creí que yo no te importaba.

Albus tragó saliva.

—¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?— le preguntó. —Lo único que he hecho desde el inicio es demostrarte que me importas y preocuparme por ti.

—Lo hacías como lo habrías hecho con cualquiera, parecías tratarme con la misma amabilidad que a todas.— dijo la morena. —Además, después de lo que pasó no me buscaste y dejaste de venir a la torre.

Albus comprendió.

—El cumpleaños de Lucy se acercaba y estuve muy ocupado organizándolo con mis primos.— dijo el moreno mientras se separaba de ella y la tomaba por los hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Megara, es una inmadurez que asumas cosas sin hablarlas primero conmigo.

—Tú tienes la culpa de ello.— le dijo la morena. —Nunca me dices nada. Eres enigmático y distante, incluso en tu cordialidad y amabilidad extrema.

—Tal vez no sea muy expresivo con palabras.— dijo el gryffindoriano. — Pero creo serlo con acciones. Creo que en todo este tiempo no he dejado de hacer cosas por ti que no hago por cualquier chica que se me acerque.

Megara asintió.

—Bueno, pero yo pensé que lo hacías porque te sentías culpable por de mi accidente.

—Creí que ha habíamos aclarado ese incidente.— dijo el moreno.

Megara esbozó una sonrisa algo tímida.

—Sí.— le dijo. —Lo siento.

Albus la tomó de la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si no ves lo que siento por ti, estás ciega.

Entonces, Albus la besó. Y la calidez, suavidad e intensidad de los labios del gryffindoriano hicieron que Megara, una vez más, se sintiera vulnerable y, al mismo tiempo, inexplicablemente feliz.

**14.-**

**Yo, Lucy**

Lucy caminaba a su sala común tarareando por lo bajo una canción. Se sentía feliz y completa. No sólo había tenido regalos hermosos, sino que había recibido cartas de su familia y el agasajo general de sus primos y amigos más cercanos. Se sentía querida, la sensación de soledad que la había embargado a lo largo del día había quedado extinta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía feliz de una forma tan sincera.

Desde su ruptura con Ben las cosas en su vida habían ido cuesta abajo. No recordaba haberse vuelto a sentir contenta sino hasta cuando Alexander entró en su vida y sintió el calor de su amistad. "Olvidé que es una serpiente", pensó. Y entonces recordó sus ojos: verdes, brillantes, audaces, seductores. ¿Podían los reptiles tener ojos tan hermosos? Lucy suspiró. ¿Cómo saber si lo que Alexander decía era cierto? ¿Cómo saber si él en verdad quería su amistad sin ningún tipo de segundas intenciones, sin más mentiras de por medio? Aunque se lo negara a sí misma, la realidad era que lo extrañaba. Pero no quería ser débil. Siempre había sido débil y todos habían acabado aprovechándose de su debilidad.

¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto?

Lucy se detuvo bruscamente al llevar a la entrada de su sala común y ver a Alexander sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared con un regalo entre sus manos, completamente dormido. "¿Cómo ha podido quedarse dormido aquí?" pensó, preocupada. Caminó hacia él y se arrodilló.

—Alex…— le dijo. —Despierta, Alex.

Lucy colocó su mano sobre el hombro del castaño y lo movió ligeramente, con timidez.

—Alex.— le dijo. Pero no lo movía con suficiente fuerza como para despertarlo.

Lucy lo miró en silencio. Su rostro era perfecto, masculino, y algunos mechones de cabello castaño le caían sobre la frente. Sintió ganas de acariciar ese rostro dormido, pero se contuvo. Entonces recordó, mirándolo así, inofensivo, todas esas veces que él la defendió de otros. Lucy se humedeció los labios y llevó su mano lentamente hacia los mechones que caían por la frente de Alexander. Con cuidado, a penas usando las yemas de sus dedos, los retiró.

Y entonces, unos ojos verdes se abrieron a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Lucy se asustó y se echó hacia atrás. Su corazón bombeaba sangre con ímpetu.

Alexander sonrió.

—Volviste.— le dijo con ternura.

Lucy lo miró reprobatoriamente.

—¿Crees que voy a perdonarte sólo porque decides dormir fuera de mi sala común con un regalo?— dijo ella, fingiendo una dureza no característica de ella.

—No.— dijo él. —Creo que vas a perdonarme porque me quieres.

Lucy sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Sus mejillas se encendieron intensamente.

Alexander continuó.

—Quieras o no, ya se formó un lazo entre los dos.— le dijo el slytherin. —Creamos un vínculo…una amistad, llámalo como quieras.

Lucy lo miró con vulnerabilidad y Alexander le tomó la mano.

—Acéptalo y dejemos esto de una vez por todas.— le dijo. —Prometo ser un amigo que no te pida ser otra cosa que no eres. Prometo aceptarte así y ayudarte en todo, aunque no me gusten tus decisiones. Si tú prometes lo mismo, creo que podremos hacer esto de inventarnos una amistad entre hombre y mujer, entre un slytherin y una hufflepuf, cosa que jamás ha existido hasta ahora.

Lucy sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bajó la mirada y borró la sonrisa de su rostro casi de inmediato. Alexander continuó acariciándole la mano con el pulgar de la suya.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?— le preguntó.

Lucy lo pensó y lo supo: tenía miedo a volver a enamorarse y a ser lastimada otra vez. Dos desilusiones en un mismo año eran demasiado para ella. Sentía que no le costaría nada enamorarse de Alex —si es que ya no lo estaba— y eso era algo que no podía suceder porque alguien como Alexander Nott, de la casa slytherin, jamás se fijaría en ella.

Y sin embargo, ¿cómo negarse a lo que esos ojos verdes le pedían mirándola con esa ternura? ¿cómo no rendirse a la sensación de la mano de Alexader acariciando la suya que le erizaba la piel?

—Si acepto…— dijo Lucy. —…¿prometes no volver a mentirme jamás?

Alexander borró la sonrisa de su rostro y adquirió una expresión seria y sincera. Se llevó la mano de Lucy a los labios y la besó. Lucy cerró los ojos.

—Lo prometo, Lucy.

La pelinaranja abrió los ojos y asintió.

—De acuerdo.— dijo ella, tratando de soltarse de la mano del slytherin sin conseguirlo. —Es un trato.

Alexander sonreía mientras le sostenía la mano sin soltarla. Lucy empezó a halar con fuerza.

—¡Alex!— le dijo.

Y el slytherin la haló con delicadeza, pero contundencia, hacia él. Lucy cayó en sus brazos y él, con su nariz, empezó a olfatearla por el cuello, rostro y cabello, haciéndole cosquillas. Lucy estalló en risas que, por cuestión de suerte, nadie escuchó. Finalmente, Alexander se detuvo, pero no dejó de acunarla en sus brazos. Los dos se miraron con inmensa ternura y el slytherin acarició su nariz contra la de la hufflepuf.

Y ese fue el fin de una noche que Lucy recordaría como perfecta.

**15.-**

Scorpius entró a su habitación y se sacó la túnica y la camisa, lanzándolas al suelo. Se sentía molesto y no entendía del todo bien a qué se debía. Aarón le parecía irritante. Detrás de aquella sonrisa y actitud amable había un aire de superioridad, egocentrismo y astucia que no le producían confianza. Desde que lo conoció en Avalon su antipatía hacia él no había hecho más que crecer sin límites. No entendía qué era lo que Rose encontraba agradable en él: ¿que fuera tan joven y estuviera ya en la Orden? Tal vez eso le parecía intrigante a la pelirroja. Y ahora, para rebosar el vaso de agua, le debía un favor al castaño por no haberlo llevado a rectorado esa noche. Scorpius bufó. ¿Por qué Aarón se prestaba a ayudar a Rose en cosas tan superfluas y peligrosas como una fiesta de cumpleaños nocturna? No tenía sentido. Se comportaba como un perro faldero más que como un guardaespaldas.

Entonces, una pequeña luz en su pensamiento le hizo atar cabos. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Aarón: "Yo mismo entré aquí hace poco y no me está permitido", había dicho. ¿Para qué alguien como Aarón habría querido entrar en la sección prohibida?

Scorpius recordó la página con el doblez, el libro sin rastros de polvo.

"Rose jamás rompería las reglas si pudiera evitarlo", pensó.

¿Podría ser posible que Aarón hubiese copiado las instrucciones por ella?

Scorpius sintió una marea de rabia arrasando todo en su interior. Se llevó una mano al cabello rubio echándolo hacia atrás. ¿Podía Rose en verdad haber enviado a Aarón a que hiciera el trabajo sucio por ella? No, aquello no sonaba característico de ella: pero sí podría haberle pedido ayuda. Lo que lo hacía aún peor: ¿era justo que Rose tuviera la ayuda de un asistente de la Orden? Nuevamente, él estaba en desventaja. Siempre en cuanto a apoyo y contactos estaría en desventaja con Rose.

Y no era justo.

No era justo que Rose se aprovechara de su amistad con Aarón Gozenbagh para obtener ayuda o beneficios dentro de la competencia. ¿Es que acaso ella no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía?

Scorpius se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró a su lado derecho: sobre el velador descansaba el anillo. Lo tomó y se lo colocó. Una sensación cálida envolvió su mano. Rogó porque Rose, aún en su ebriedad, se hubiese puesto el anillo antes de dormir y cerró los ojos.

Pocos minutos después, se quedó dormido.

**Sueño #15**

Scorpius abrió los párpados y se vio en la entrada de un reino desconocido. No, no era Camelot: aquel lugar tenía murallas oscuras, mohosas, y la gente y soldados que se alineaban armonizaban con ese ambiente hostil. Con la mirada buscó a Rose y la encontró a unos metros de él, viendo cómo las puertas de la ciudad empezaban a abrirse. Se abrió paso entre la gente y caminó hacia ella. La forzó a voltearse y a darle la cara.

—¿Le pediste a Aarón ayuda para conseguir las instrucciones de animagia?— le soltó.

Rose parecía descolocada. No había esperado verlo: era como si se hubiera acostumbrado a viajar al pasado sola. Una vez que se ubicó, lo miró con incomprensión.

—¿De qué hablas?— le preguntó.

—Aarón entró a la sección prohibida para buscar por ti las instrucciones para la transformación en animago, ¿verdad?— le dijo con dureza.

Rose se soltó de Scorpius.

—Sí, lo hice.— le dijo. —Le pedí ayuda. Es mi amigo y podía darme una pista.

Scorpius rió con incredulidad.

—No puedo creer que seas tan cínica.— le dijo. —¿Es que acaso no puedes hacer las cosas por ti sola? Te creí más valiosa como rival. Ahora veo que me he equivocado.— se acercó a ella y Rose retrocedió, algo atemorizada. —No importa a cuántos esclavos tengas haciendo cosas por ti, Weasley: voy a ser yo el próximo miembro de la Orden. Seré yo quien gane esta competencia, no tú. Hazte a la idea de ello.

Rose lo miró con confusión y a la vez cansancio. ¿Es que jamás terminarían las peleas entre ellos? ¡Sólo había pedido referencias a Aarón sobre dónde podría encontrar las instrucciones! Jamás le pidió que las buscara por ella: ese había sido un gesto noble y voluntario de su parte.

—Eso ya lo veremos.— se limitó a decir la gryffindoriana. —Puedes pensar de mí lo que quieras. Ya no me importa.

Y con esto Rose volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la gran entrada de aquella ciudad. Cinco jinetes negros entraron seguidos por Mordred, y luego, por Morgana y Merlín, quien estaba encadenado a las riendas de su caballo. Los soldados miraron a Morgana y a su prisionero entrar con recelo, pero les permitieron continuar largamente hasta el centro de la ciudad de piedra oscura. Scorpius no comprendía nada: Morgana estaba vestida con harapos, conservaba su belleza impactante y fría, pero algo parecía haberse vuelto más negro en su interior. Merlín, por otra parte, seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba salvo por lo sucio que estaba. Seguramente no se había bañado en días. Parecía agotado, a punto de desfallecer. Si el camino había sido largo estaba claro que Morgana no había sido lo suficientemente compasiva como para darle agua cada cuanto en el trayecto porque sus labios estaban secos y pálidos. Lo único que permanecía luminoso en el rostro de Merlín eran sus ojos grandes y azules.

—¿Qué lugar es este y qué está pasando?— preguntó Scorpius.

Rose, con los ojos clavados en la escena, habló:

—Morgana mató a Uther y se unió con Cenred, el rey de Essetir, para invadir Camelot a espaldas de Arturo. Merlín, durante el ataque a la ciudad, le reveló a Morgana sus poderes y mató a Morgause.— le dijo. —Morgana quedó destrozada por la nueva traición de Merlín y no encontró fuerzas para continuar el ataque. Además, tuvo una visión de Arturo siendo asesinado por las tropas de Cenred y quiso evitarlo. Para hacerlo se ofreció como botín de guerra a Cenred, y él aceptó. Pasó un año: Arturo se hizo rey, Merlín subió de cargo a uno que desconozco, y hace poco tuvieron noticias de Morgana: había sido prisionera de Cenred y sometida a numerosas torturas de su parte todos esos meses. Cenred, además, la forzó a casarse con él. Morgana logró escapar de Essetir y Merlín partió en su búsqueda. Ella lo encontró y lo salvó de unos soldados que la buscaban. Lo tomó como prisionero. Entonces Mordred se presentó para darle buenas noticias: Cenred fue asesinado y ahora ella es la reina de Essetir. Por eso, ha vuelto a su reino. Estamos en Essetir.

Scorpius comprendió vagamente el rápido resumen de los acontecimientos de Rose. Caminó con ella en dirección a Morgana quien no se bajó de su caballo negro mientras los soldados y la gente empezaban a formar un círculo a su alrededor. Mordred bajó de su corcel y haló las cadenas de Merlín, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Morgana paseó su mirada fría y distante encima de la gente que la miraba: su ahora pueblo.

Y entonces, habló:

—Mi nombre es Morgana Pendragon, hija bastarda de Uther Pendragon, hermana del rey Arturo de Camelot, y de ahora en adelante, reina de Essetir.— comenzó.

Un soldado bufó. Morgana clavó sus ojos en él.

—¿Tiene algo qué decir?— le preguntó.

El soldado la miró con desprecio y desdén.

—Essetir jamás ha tenido una mujer como líder. Es un insulto.— dijo. —Una mujer no lidera ejércitos. Una mujer está destinada a abrir las piernas y servir a su marido. Que es, y todos lo sabemos, lo que el rey Cenred la forzaba a hacer cuando aún vivía.

El soldado rió y varios empezaron a unírseles. Morgana los miró con neutralidad y distancia y luego clavó sus ojos verdes en el que había empezado su arenga. De repente, el soldado empezó a toser mientras reía.

Pocos segundos después, dejó de reír.

Rose y Scorpius vieron cómo el hombre se llevó las manos a la garganta mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Los demás soldados se alejaron de él y también pararon sus burlas. Una llama de fuego emanó de la boca del soldado entre sus gritos de desesperación.

La gente se llevó las manos a la boca, algunos incluso gritaron; Morgana, ante el fuego que consumía el interior del soldado que se había atrevido a ofenderla, sonreía llena de placer.

En cuestión de segundos el soldado cayó muerto, con una llama débil aún emanando de su lengua quemada. El silencio en el lugar fue sepulcral. Morgana, con una sonrisa vil en sus labios, miró a todos.

—Y ahora que tengo su atención, vamos a dejar en claro ciertas cosas.— dijo Morgana, imponente sobre su caballo negro e inquieto —Si Essetir no ha tenido a una mujer jamás como líder, pues la historia va a cambiar desde el día de hoy: seré yo quien lidere ejércitos y seré yo quien reine sobre todos ustedes. Quienes se atrevan a desafiarme terminarán como él.— y señaló al soldado carbonizado— Y créanme, no quieren saber lo que es morir así.

Rose estaba impactada y Scorpius horrorizado. Merlín continuaba en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y clavados en el cadáver de aquel hombre quemado. ¿En qué momento Morgana había aprendido a dominar su poder de ese modo?

—No es un secreto que tengo magia. Y si lo era, pues ahora lo saben: soy una bruja y mis poderes son grandes.— dijo Morgana. —En manos de Cenred, Essetir se convirtió en una cárcel de magos y brujas. Bajo esta tierra hay túneles y cámaras que ustedes bien conocen donde se tortura a gente como yo. Yo misma fui prisionera en estos muros y sé muy bien el horror y los crímenes que se fraguan dentro de estas murallas. Cenred fue un rey que despreció la magia y consideró que debía erradicarse. Ofreció monedas de oro a quienes delataban a brujas y magos, y muchos de ustedes delataron a sus amigos, a sus madres, a sus padres, a sus hijos…— Morgana los miró con desdén. —Pero Cenred ha muerto.— les dijo. —Y el tablero se ha volteado: Essetir, bajo mi mando, será el reino de la magia. — la gente empezó a asustarse. —Los prisioneros serán liberados y los torturadores torturados. Cada persona que delató a un mago o a una bruja se convertirá en mí prisionero.— unos gritos de espanto se alzaron. —Ya que tenemos tantos sótanos de tortura y tantas cárceles: vamos a usarlas.

Morgana levantó el brazo y las puertas de entrada al reino se cerraron. La gente que había pensado huir estalló en gritos.

—Bienvenidos a mi reino.— les dijo Morgana.

Y entonces cientos de magos y brujas empezaron a aparecerse entre la gente.

—¡Druidas!— gritaron los soldados.

Morgana cerró los ojos sobre su jinete y fuego empezó a crecer sobre las cabezas de los soldados de Essetir. Rose retrocedió, asustada. Scorpius la tomó de la mano y la forzó a correr hacia un lugar menos convulso. Los druidas seguían apareciéndose dentro del reino y atacando a los soldados. La gente corría a refugiarse, pero era inútil. En cuestión de minutos el lugar fue tomado por el ejército de magos y brujas de Morgana y el pueblo no pudo hacer más que rendirse.

—¡No teman si son leales y honestos!— gritó Morgana, cabalgando entre los cadáveres. —¡Espántense los que alguna vez delataron a sus compañeros! ¡Mi reino será el reino de los exiliados, de los nómadas, de los maltratados! ¡Mi reino hará justicia sobre todos aquellos que derramaron sangre! ¡De ahora en adelante ningún mago, ninguna bruja, volverá a ser desterrado, marginado, torturado o asesinado! ¡Y para el resto, aquellos que no tienen magia, si respetan la vida y aceptan la magia también serán acogidos bajo la protección de mi reino!

Rose le señaló a Scorpius a varias personas demacradas, esqueléticas, llenas de heridas y marcas de tortura que empezaban a emanar de las puertas de las cárceles, liberados por los druidas que seguramente Mordred había unido a la causa de Morgana.

—Por Merlín…— murmuró Rose mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver a niños con miembros amputados saliendo de los claustros. Merlín, ahora levantado del suelo por Mordred, vio también el espectáculo y lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—Los fuertes ahora seremos nosotros.— dijo Morgana, y sus ojos resplandecían. —No volveremos a ser víctimas.

La gente del pueblo empezó a salir de sus escondites, o al menos lo hicieron los que encontraron verdad y honestidad en las palabras de Morgana. Emergieron de huecos oscuros y otra vez empezaron a rodearla; pero esta vez no tardaron en inclinarse, con lágrimas en los ojos, y pronto el lugar estuvo lleno de gente inclinándose ante su nueva reina. Rose se preguntó cuántos de ellos tenían magia y habían pasado su vida asustados de ser descubiertos, cuántos de ellos ahora veían en Morgana a su líder, su redención, su única salvación.

De repente el escenario cambió. Rose y Scorpius se vieron en un salón del trono poco iluminado y frío. Morgana tenía una corona poco suntuosa y permanecía sentada en el trono. Su atuendo había sido cambiado por unos pantalones y botas de cuero. Se veía algo pálida, pero por lo demás parecía estar tomando las riendas de Essetir. Mordred estaba a su lado y nuevos soldados protegían el salón. Tres hombres se encontraban frente a la bruja.

—Quiero que te encargues de hacer escuelas de enseñanza mágica.— dijo Morgana a Mordred. —Pon a los mejores druidas como profesores. Quiero que los magos y las brujas de este reino aprendan a usar su magia y no a temerle como si fuera una monstruosidad o un defecto.— Morgana dirigió su mirada hacia los tres hombres que permanecían frente a ella. —¿Y bien? Infórmenme de los avances.

—El agua ha sido restituida a los pozos que habían quedado secos.— dijo uno de los hombres. —Los baños públicos se han abierto nuevamente.

—Bien.— dijo Morgana.

—La comida ha sido racionada y se está entregando en partes iguales a la población.— dijo otro hombre.

—¿Y la ganadería y la agricultura?— preguntó la bruja.

—Hemos puesto ya a los ganaderos y a los agricultores a trabajar.— dijo el hombre.

Morgana miró al tercer hombre y sonrió fríamente.

—¿Y tú?— le preguntó. —Dame buenas noticias.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—Las cárceles están llenas.— le dijo. —Hemos capturado a cada persona que figuraba en la lista de acusadores de magos y brujas. También tenemos encarcelados a los soldados que se encargaban de ejercer las torturas.

Morgana intensificó su mirada.

—¿Y?— lo incitó a seguir.

El hombre jugó con sus manos.

—Están siendo torturados, mi reina.— admitió él.

Morgana sonrió ampliamente.

—Perfecto.— dijo la morena. —Escúchame bien: no quiero que mueran todavía. Quiero a cada uno de esos prisioneros con vida. Quiero que sufran como hicieron sufrir a mi gente.

—Mi reina.— dijo el hombre. —Quien mantenía con vida a los prisioneros para que soportaran las torturas incluso durante años era el médico real, y fue asesinado durante la toma del trono.

Morgana no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Ya tengo una solución para eso.— dijo mientras miraba a Mordred. —Tráemelo.

Mordred esbozó una media sonrisa y entró por una pequeña puerta que se encontraba unos metros tras el trono. Cuando salió tenía a Merlín, halado por una cadena que ataba sus manos. De un empujón lo forzó a arrodillarse frente a Morgana. La morena sonreía con placer.

—Me he enterado de que en el último año seguiste los pasos de nuestro querido Gaius y te convertiste en el médico real de Camelot.— dijo la bruja.

Merlín luchó por soltarse de las cadenas pero Mordred lo haló e hizo volver a su posición de rodillas frente a Morgana.

—Gaius era excelente en su trabajo.— dijo Morgana. —¿Estás a su altura?

Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en Morgana con desafío.

—Me sorprende que hables con tanta naturalidad del hombre que te cuidó desde niña y que mataste.— dijo el moreno.

—¿Te refieres al hombre que me medicó durante años y dijo que tenía desórdenes mentales?— dijo Morgana. —Vamos, Merlín. Creí que ya no había rencores entre nosotros: después de todo, tú también mataste a mi hermana. Los dos nos hemos hecho infelices mutuamente. No hay víctimas en este salón.

Merlín guardó silencio, pero no bajó la mirada ni por un instante. Morgana se puso de pie y tomó una copa que tenía a su lado. Caminó hacia Merlín hasta que estuvo de pie frente a él. Lo tomó bruscamente por la barbilla y le puso la copa en los labios. Merlín se resistió pero finalmente bebió el vino de la copa.

—Tranquilo, si quisiera asesinarte ya lo habría hecho. — dijo Morgana. —Además, ya te dije que no te haré las cosas tan fáciles.

Morgana tiró la copa al suelo y un sirviente la recogió.

—Mordred.— dijo la morena. —Suéltalo.

Mordred miró a Morgana con asombro pero ante la mirada decidida de la bruja caminó y, tras murmurar unas palabras, las cadenas que ataban las muñecas de Merlín cayeron al suelo.

—Déjennos solos.— dijo Morgana.

—Pero…— dijo Mordred.

—Retírense.— volvió a decir la morena. —No hay de qué preocuparse. Él ya no puede lastimarme. Ha visto el nivel de mis poderes: ya no soy la niña que no sabía controlar su magia.

Mordred dio una indicación y los soldados salieron del salón junto a él. Las puertas se cerraron.

Merlín se puso de pie. Su cabello negro azabache era un desastre y estaba sucio. Morgana lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te he quitado las cadenas, pero aún eres mi prisionero.— dijo Morgana. —Sólo lo he hecho porque para la labor que necesito que cumplas vas a necesitar tus manos.

—No voy a hacer nada para ti, Morgana.— dijo Merlín. —Tus poderes son grandes, pero yo también tengo los míos.

Morgana sonrió.

—Merlín, escucha mi propuesta.— le dijo. —Los magos y brujas que sufrieron torturas durante el reinado de Cenred y que sobrevivieron tienen heridas bastante graves. Quiero que los trates.

Merlín miró a Morgana con recelo. Era evidente que no había caído en su juego.

—Eso y qué más quieres, Morgana.— dijo el moreno.

La morena sonrió.

—También quiero que sanes a mis prisioneros.— le dijo.

—Es decir que pretendes que cure a esa gente una y otra vez para que puedan seguir siendo torturados.— dijo Merlín, con astucia.

Morgana rió.

Me encanta que nos entendamos con tan pocas palabras.— dijo la bruja.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haré.

—Oh, sí lo harás.— dijo Morgana. —Porque si no lo haces me encargaré de matarlos a todos y será una masacre que caerá sobre tu consciencia.— dijo la bruja. —Y si tratas de escapar, también los mataré. Si intentas liberarlos, mataré a sus familiares. Tenlo presente: por cada acción que vaya en contra de lo que te está permitido, correrá sangre.

Merlín tragó saliva.

—Esa basura de gente merece cosas peores de lo que les estoy haciendo.— dijo Morgana. —Tú mismo viste a esos niños…amputados, torturados.

—No eres tú quien debe hacer justicia, Morgana.— dijo él. —Ni yo soy quien para juzgarlos.

Morgana lo miró con desdén.

—Estoy harta de tu patetismo.— le dijo. —Me das asco. Sólo defiendes a los que agreden a los tuyos. Por ti seguirían muriendo uno tras otro magos y brujas. Sin piedad.

—No eres quien para hablar de piedad.— le dijo Merlín.

Morgana lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Vas a hacerlo, entonces, o tendré que matar a cientos en tu nombre?— dijo la bruja.

Merlín cerró los ojos.

—¿Es que esta oscuridad no tendrá fin, Morgana?— le preguntó.

Morgana negó con la cabeza.

—Abre los ojos, Merlín.— le dijo. —Es fácil hablar de oscuridad cuando siempre se ha estado en la luz. Lamentablemente, no todos los magos y brujas hemos tenido tu suerte. No todos hemos estado protegidos. La mayoría hemos sufrido hasta el límite. Y de ese modo hemos aprendido que en este mundo sólo existe una cosa: el poder y la violencia. Pienso controlar ambas cosas en beneficio de los míos. Y tú no vas a estorbarme más.

Merlín abrió los ojos. Morgana caminó hacia él y empezó a caminar en círculos a su alrededor.

—¿Es que acaso vas a negarte a hacer tu deber?— lo tentó ella. —No te pido más que lo evidente: que cures a los heridos.

—Para que puedas seguir torturándolos.— completó Merlín.

—Eso no te concierne.— dijo Morgana. —Lo único que debes hacer es tu trabajo: salvarlos. Pero primero quiero que atiendas a los magos y a las brujas que estuvieron años en esos calabozos. Quiero que sean tu prioridad, ¿entendiste?

Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella con cierta rebeldía. Pero finalmente asintió. Scorpius entendió que el mago jamás se negaría a hacer su labor de médico, mucho menos cuando la bruja lo amenazaba con causar más muertes.

—Supongo que usas tu magia para sanar, ¿cómo has hecho todo este tiempo para ocultárselo a Arturo?

—Él sufre mucho por ti.— dijo el moreno, cambiando el tema de conversación. —Todo este tiempo ha hecho hasta lo imposible por llevarte de regreso a Camelot. Asumo que ahora que tienes un reino propio no pretendes….

—Te equivocas.— dijo Morgana adquiriendo una expresión seria y fría. —Camelot es un lugar infesto que me hizo mucho daño. Aún tengo pesadillas con ese espacio lleno de odio y desprecio hacia la gente como yo. Allí crecí, allí recibí mis primeras heridas. Sólo podré darle fin a todo cuando tome lo que me pertenece.

—Camelot no te pertenece.— le dijo Merlín, elevando la voz. —El rey de Camelot es Arturo y está destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

Morgana rió.

—Eso ya lo veremos.— le dijo la bruja, y Scorpius sintió un deja vú: Rose le había dicho lo mismo, con las exactas palabras, hacía pocos minutos. —Soy tan Pendragon como Arturo.

—Él te quiere.— dijo Merlín. —Y aún así pretendes sacarlo del trono.

Morgana le dedicó una mirada fría.

—Su amor no me protegió jamás.— fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzar un quejido y encorvarse. Su rostro se llenó de dolor y empalideció aún más.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y Mordred ingresó a la estancia. Rose notó que era un adolescente ya casi de la misma edad que ella y Scorpius, pero parecía tener más edad. Tal vez se debía a sus experiencias, a su mirada azul vacía, hueca, a su belleza de piedra.

—Morgana.— murmuró Mordred mientras se apresuraba hacia ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos. Merlín observaba a la bruja con confusión y preocupación a la vez.

Morgana se fue recuperando poco a poco y, aún jadeando, miró a Merlín.

—Eso es todo. — le dijo. —Mis soldados te llevarán a una habitación para que tomes un baño y comas algo. Te necesito fuerte y sano.

Merlín no dejó se mirarla ni por un instante.

—Son las heridas en tu espalda.— dijo el moreno. —No están sanando apropiadamente, necesitas ayuda.

Merlín hizo ademán de aproximarse a la morena pero Mordred dio un paso adelante, impidiéndoselo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.— le dijo. —Ella ya tiene alguien que está curándola y que no intentó matarla. No te necesita. Vete. Los soldados están afuera y te llevarán a tu nueva habitación.

Merlín miró a Mordred con desinterés y volvió a clavar su mirada en Morgana, quien ahora estaba mucho mejor.

—Hazle caso a Mordred, Merlín.— le dijo la bruja. —Tú y yo nos conocemos: sabes muy bien que no voy a permitirte acercarte demasiado a mí. Ya lo hice una vez y casi muero como consecuencia de ello. No volverá a ocurrir.

Merlín guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Sea quien sea que te esté sanando, es evidente que se le está yendo de las manos.— dijo el moreno. —He visto tus heridas y sé cómo curarlas para siempre.

—Vete, no seas necio.— dijo la morena.—Empiezas a aburrirme.

Mordred le dedicó una mirada agresiva a Merlín, pero no lo intimidó. El moreno fue retrocediendo de espaldas hacia la puerta del salón. Antes de salir, dijo:

—Tus heridas te irán debilitando lentamente.— le dijo. —Y vas a tener que recurrir a mí tarde o temprano para sanarlas.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras que sonaron proféticas, salió.

De repente, el escenario cambió. Morgana estaba con un vestido blanco de seda en su habitación. Era de noche y se disponía a acostarse en la cama. Sentada en un banco junto a la cama estaba una anciana druida que recogía sus ungüentos y frascos herbales. Morgana parecía pálida. Hermosa, pero pálida. Se acostó con dolor y sudando frío.

—Me temo que mi magia no es tan poderosa como para detener la infección, mi Reina.— dijo la anciana.

Morgana, agotada, la miró.

—¿No conoces a nadie de tu pueblo que pueda ayudarme?— le preguntó, tomándole la mano. —Necesito tener fuerzas, necesito vivir para todo lo que tengo que hacer.

La anciana se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició la frente.

—Oh, dulce Morgana. Vas a vivir, no te preocupes.— dijo la anciana. —En tu destino no está escrito que mueras ahora, en estas paredes.— hizo una pausa. —Hay alguien que conozco y que puede salvarte sin lugar a dudas.

Morgana la miró esperanzada.

—¿Quién?— preguntó.

—Emrys.— dijo la bruja. —Emrys es el mejor galeno mágico que existe. Su destino es la sanación del mundo.

Morgana frunció el ceño.

—No conozco a Emrys.— le dijo, sorprendida de que no conociera a un personaje tan importante.

La anciana sonrió.

—Claro que lo conoces, mi Reina.— le dijo. —Emrys es como los druidas llamamos al galeno que asignaste para sanar a los ex prisioneros y a los actuales en Essetir. Ese que se hace llamar Merlín.

Morgana volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, disgustada y preocupada.

—No puedo ponerme en sus manos.— dijo la bruja mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. —Me matará: sé que lo intentará otra vez.

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

—Emrys no va a volver a intentar matarte, mi Reina.— le dijo. —Su camino ya ha sido trazado y no es el de la muerte. — la anciana miró a los ojos de Morgana. —Aquel al que llaman Emrys caminará en tu sombra: él es tu destino…—su voz se volvió más grave. —…y él es tu condena.

Morgana miró a la anciana con temor y angustia. Cerró los ojos: una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Y entonces, Rose y Scorpius despertaron.

**16.-**

**Me llamo Rojo**

Rose estaba quieta sobre su cama, con los ojos abiertos, aún impactada por lo que había presenciado en el pasado. Morgana era ahora poderosa, pero no podría seguir con sus planes si Merlín no la curaba antes. ¿Lo haría? ¿Merlín volvería a sanar a su más peligrosa enemiga?

Rose se sentó en la cama y sintió que la cabeza le pesaba. Recordó la noche anterior: había bebido un poco y eso había sido suficiente como para embriagarla. Se sintió avergonzada. Necesitaba bañarse: estaba empapada en sudor. Caminó al baño y se metió a la ducha. El agua tibia recorrió su cuerpo con grato placer. Rose pensó en lo incompleta y falsa que era la historia: en ninguna parte se hablaba de Morgana convirtiéndose en la reina de Essetir y ayudando a aquellos que sufrieron. Sí, era cierto que si por un lado Morgana ayudaba a unos, por el otro se vengaba de otros de la forma más cruel posible, pero también era cierto que ella no era esa figura negra que los libros de historia querían pintar. Jamás recogían lo mucho que ella había sufrido. La retrataban como una villana desde el inicio.

Rose salió de la ducha, se secó, se vistió, se peinó y recogió sus libros. Por la ventana se veía el sol intenso reflejándose sobre los rastros de nieve que habían quedado de la nevada pasada y que poco a poco iban derritiéndose. Cada vez los inviernos duraban menos, y aquello le gustaba. Suspiró y dio la vuelta hacia la puerta cuando un estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose y un dolor en la mejilla la hicieron girar y pegarse contra la pared. Su ventana había sido rota con el peso de su lechuza, Cycill, quien agitada se revolcaba sobre su cama emitiendo quejidos intensos.

—¿Cycill?— murmuró Rose, aún espantada.

Los vidrios llenaban por completo el suelo de su habitación. Al llevarse una mano a la mejilla notó que ésta estaba húmeda: un vidrio le había cortado el pómulo derecho. Sus manos temblaban.

Entonces, los quejidos se apagaron y Cycill dejó de moverse. Antes de que Rose pudiera acercársele, la lechuza explotó en pedazos.

La explosión tuvo tal fuerza que lanzó a Rose contra la pared. Un gas negro emanó del cadáver del animal y empezó a extenderse por la habitación.

Rose intentó gritar, pero su voz no salió de su garganta. Con gran esfuerzo trató de levantarse pero no pudo: el gas empezaba a entrar a sus pulmones y a ennegrecerlos. Rose se arrastró por el suelo con la mirada fija en la puerta. Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzarla. Si tan sólo pudiera abrirla y salir…

Su corazón latía desaforado y la visión se le volvió pesada, doble, triple.

Rose emitió un gemido inaudible antes de desfallecer.


	31. La profecía de Morgana la Fey

_Bueno, he regresado. Gracias a todas y a todos por apoyarme, por esperar pacientemente, y por seguir leyendo. Como ya todos conocen, este mes se ha armado un revuelo en los reviews por comentarios agresivos que, seguro, son de la misma persona. Repito lo que ya he dicho en los reviews: no me ofenden esos comentarios de gente que ni conozco y que ni respeto ni nada. Me resbalan. Los únicos comentarios que me importan son los de mis lectores, esos que leen y aceptan la lectura como lo que es: un regalo. Porque, es que yo no les pido nada por escribir esto, como mínimo un review y ya. De modo que este fic es eso: un regalo. Nadie puede exigir un regalo, el regalo se da o no se da. Gracias por respetar el hecho de que tenga una vida personal y de que sea perfeccionista. Este capítulo, ya lo verán, me ha costado muchísimo. No sé si estoy contenta con él, ustedes mismos leerán y decidirán si está a la altura. Pero también notarán que, por la cantidad de giros en la historia, lo difícil que fue escribirlo._

_Fuera ya de esas historias, les cuento que ya vamos por la mitad del fanfic. Estoy muy emocionada con la historia porque ya va a venir mi parte favorita. Por cierto, aclaro para quienes me han mencionado el carácter "débil" de Rose: eso va a cambiar pronto. Este no es un fic en donde los personajes mantienen su personalidad y su carácter sin ninguna evolución: según avance la historia, los personajes cambiarán con ella.  
_

_Ahora les dejo el link del blog: hay videos (les recomiendo verlos luego de leer el capítulo porque sino se spoilean), y fanarts. Están fantásticos!  
_

_Sin más, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Sianinaalr. Gracias, chica! Y a todas las lectoras y lectores que leen esta historia sin exigirme nada más y que me han apoyado con sus comentarios estos días.  
_

_Mensaje a Mariana: todo está olvidado :) gracias por decidir seguir leyendo mi historia.  
_

_LOVE AND ROCKETS: les va el capitulote:  
_

**Capítulo XXX**

**La profecía de Morgana le Fay**

**1.-**

**Me llamo negro**

Scorpius despertó bruscamente con un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió respirar durante varios segundos. El sol de la mañana penetraba por la ventana de su habitación e iluminaba las sábanas blancas de su cama con una luz radiante y cegadora. Cuando por fin consiguió respirar, soltó un gruñido y se saltó de la cama como un gato asustado. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho como un tambor. Sus poros se abrían para lanzar una fina capa de sudor que empezó a cubrir su torso desnudo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Qué es esto?— murmuró para sí.

Se miró las manos con estupefacción: temblaban.

Corrió al baño, se quitó la ropa interior y se metió a la ducha. El agua fue aflojándole los músculos tensos, como rocas.

—Rose.— murmuró. —Tienes que ser tú.

No había otra explicación. Podía sentirla. Sabía que esas sensaciones que experimentaba no eran suyas. ¿Le estaría ocurriendo algo? Meneó la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua. No, era imposible. Hogwarts era una fortaleza y, además, ¿qué podía ocurrirle a alguien como Rose? A lo mejor se trataba de una pelea con sus primos o con su insoportable hermano menor. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Rose era frágil como una hoja. Con un soplo temblaba y perdía su norte.

Además, él ya no debía preocuparse por ella. Cualquier cosa que le pasara ya no sería más su problema. En realidad, nunca lo fue.

—No me necesita.— pensó.

Rose tenía una más de una decena de primos que le cuidaban las espaldas. No había motivo alguno para preocuparse. Seguro, lo que fuera que le estuviera afectando, debía ser una de aquellas cosas intrascendentes de niñas. Sí, alguna cosa de mujeres.

Scorpius salió de la ducha completamente recompuesto. Ya no sentía a Rose en lo absoluto. Se cepilló los dientes, se vistió, se arregló la corbata —apenas se la ató— y salió con un humor inmejorable directo al gran comedor.

Una de los motivos por los que Scorpius estaba de buen humor tenía un nombre: Cassandra. La hufflepuf había sido más que un apoyo en sus momentos de confusión. Ahora que por fin había aclarado su mente gracias a la charla con Hermione Granger y con su padre, veía lo mucho que Cassandra había contribuido a que su espíritu no se quebrantara del todo. Alexander y Megara habían tratado de apoyarlo, pero en aquellos momentos no consiguieron animarlo realmente, sino crearle más estrés y más preocupación de la que ya cargaba sobre su espalda. Cassandra, en cambio, había sido como una brisa fresca en medio de un calor agobiante. Era una inteligente, astuta, graciosa y sin prejuicios. En el pasado había salido con ella, pero no la había tomado en serio porque pasaba por un momento en el que no se tomaba en serio a nadie. Ahora era diferente. Ahora veía a Cassandra tal y como era. Todos aquellos días estudiando a su lado y charlando sobre trivialidades lo habían limpiado por dentro. Su compañía se había vuelto valiosa e, incluso, imprescindible para él en menos de una semana. Jamás le había pasado eso con una chica, ni siquiera con Rose. Estaba convencido de que, si en algún momento olvidaba a la pelirroja, sería gracias a Cassandra. Y eso lo hacía sentirse renovado.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. La mesa Gryffindoriana estaba, en su totalidad, vacía. Las otras mesas tenían a sus alumnos en ellas, pero parecían distraídos y no dejaban de hablar en murmullos que, al unirse, se volvían ensordecedores.

Qué extraño, pensó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en el vacío de la mesa gryffindoriana. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió al sentarse y darse cuenta de que ni Megara, ni Alexander ni Lorcan se encontraban allí. Ya era bastante tarde: en pocos minutos las clases iniciarían. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Scorpius miró hacia la mesa de los hufflepufs: Lucy Weasley tampoco estaba.

Empezó a inquietarse.

Entonces, Cassandra irrumpió en el comedor y corrió hacia él con una expresión lívida. Se detuvo con ambas manos sobre la mesa slytheriana e intentó recuperar el aliento. Scorpius la miró, aturdido.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa a todos hoy?— soltó el slytherin.

Cassandra lo miró con preocupación.

—Escucha…Scorpius.— soltó, agitada. —En cuanto lo he sabido he venido a informarte. Tienes que tomarlo con calma, ¿sí?

El rostro de Scorpius empalideció y se liberó de toda expresión.

—Habla.— le exigió.

Cassandra tragó saliva.

—Es Rose Weasley.— le dijo. —Ha sido atacada en su habitación. Nadie sabe por qué o por quién. Está en la enfermería.

Antes de que Cassandra lo dijera, Scorpius la había imaginado decirlo. Cuando su temor se materializó, permaneció quieto, con la mirada perdida durante algunos segundos. Fue como si el mundo se detuviera, como si su cerebro se detuviera: no pensó en nada, su cabeza era una hoja en blanco. Y de repente, todo se aceleró a una velocidad inclemente. Scorpius se puso de pie como si hubiese sido empujado de su silla y salió corriendo del comedor.

Su mente, durante todo el proceso, continuó en blanco.

**2.- **

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe para dejar entrar a Lorcan, seguido por Megara Zabini y Alexander Nott. Afuera un cúmulo de estudiantes se apretaban junto a la entrada. Lorcan no los permitió asomarse y les cerró las puertas en las narices.

Fred miró a los slytherins con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y ellos qué hacen aquí?— soltó.

—Somos amigos de Rose.— dijo la morena con una voz comedida pero sólida. Sus ojos oscuros se desviaron para ver a Albus. El moreno estaba entre los Weasleys, todos y cada uno de ellos, que rodeaban una camilla.

—¿Desde cuándo son ellos amigos de…?— comenzó Louis, confundido, pero Albus lo detuvo levantando una mano en el aire.

—Ahora no.— le dijo.

Louis se calló.

Alexander miró a Lucy, quien estaba sentada en la camilla a los pies de Rose. Conforme los Weasleys fueron apartándose, Megara y Alexander pudieron ver a la pelirroja sentada sobre la cama, pálida, con raspones en el rostro. Su cabello rojo estaba suelto y tenía una apariencia débil y silenciosa. Sus labios estaban resecos, partidos.

—¿Qué le pasó?— preguntó Alexander.

Albus lo miró y fue el único dispuesto a responder:

—No lo sabemos.— dijo el moreno. —Al parecer la lechuza de Rose entró a su habitación y explotó esparciendo un gas que pudo haberla matado.— cuando pronunció esto último, su rostro pareció inundarse con un temor que Megara jamás había visto en él. —De no haber sido por Aarón, quien vio a la lechuza romper el vidrio de Rose desde el exterior, quién sabe qué habría sucedido.

—Aarón entró a la sala común como un bólido y la sacó.— dijo Lily, mirando dubitativamente a los slytherins.

—¿Rápido?— dijo Fred. —¡No había visto a nadie moverse tan velozmente como él! Se nota que es un guardián de la orden.

—Afortunadamente Rose está bien.— dijo Albus, retomando la palabra. —No tuvo tiempo de inhalar demasiado gas por lo rápido que fue Aarón en sacarla. Madame Pomfrey ya ha limpiado sus pulmones, pero aún los tiene adoloridos.

Rose continuaba sin hablar, pero miró a Megara y a Alexander y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Tiene prohibido hablar hasta dentro de diez minutos.

—¿En verdad está bien?— preguntó Megara, preocupada.

—Sí.— dijo Lucy. —Estoy segura de que ella querría decirles: Gracias a los dos por preocuparse.

Megara y Alexander le sonrieron. El castaño hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Hay demasiada gente allá afuera.— comentó, mirando a Rose a los ojos. —Todo Gryffindor quiere saber el estado de su campeona.

La pelirroja le sonrió levemente.

Madame Pomfrey se abrió paso entre los primos y le colocó un termómetro en la boca a la gryffindoriana.

—Dentro de una hora la poción que le di hará total efecto y podrá hacer su vida normal, así que no se preocupen por esta florecilla. — les dijo. Todos suspiraron, aliviados.

Las puertas de la enfermería se volvieron a abrir y dejaron entrar a Aarón y al estrépito de murmullos que venían de afuera. El castaño cerró rápidamente las puertas y apagó el ruido. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello lacio, echándolo hacia atrás. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los presentes con poca atención, como si mirara a través de ellos. No llevaba su chaqueta negra de la Orden y su camisa blanca tenía los dos primeros botones desabotonados y las mangas remangadas.

—Hola a todos.— dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Madame Pomfrey, mirando de reojo a Rose. — ¿Cuál es su estado?

—Estable.— le dijo ella. —Ahora debo hacerle una revisión a usted, señor Gozenbachg. También usted inhaló gas.

—Yo estoy bien.— dijo el castaño.

Dominique, al otro lado de la sala, suspiró y se acercó al oído de Roxanne.

—¿A que es guapísimo?

Roxanne entornó los ojos.

—Este…— dijo Hugo, elevando la voz. —Disculpen la interrupción, pero…— miró a Aarón. —quiero saber quién le hizo esto a mi hermana.

Aarón esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Estuve, justamente, recogiendo junto a los elfos domésticos los pedazos de la lechuza…— se interrumpió y miró a Rose, apesadumbrado. —Lo siento.— le dijo, y luego volvió a mirar a Hugo. — Era necesario para ver qué era lo que tenía adentro. Lo hemos visto con el profesor Malone y, al parecer, el ave comió un fruto explosivo y venenoso de un árbol del bosque prohibido. Es algo muy extraño: las lechuzas no comen frutos, mucho menos se acercan a este tipo de árboles; sienten su toxicidad. En fin, pudo haber sucedido que algún ratón ingiriera el fruto caído y luego la lechuza lo ingiriera a él. Es la explicación más razonable y probable.

Hugo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. No inquirió más a Aarón, pero era evidente que la explicación no le pareció suficiente. Lo mismo sucedió con los demás. Quizás habían esperado una justificación más contundente, menos azarosa y tonta. Rose, desde la camilla, guardaba silencio. Su tez era pálida, como la pared de un hospital.

Aarón hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Ahora, necesito que me dejen solo con Rose.— dijo el castaño. —Por cuestiones de seguridad tiene que relatarme detalle a detalle lo que ocurrió.

—¡Pero si no puede hablar!— exclamó Louis.

—Dentro de un minuto podrá.— dijo Lily.

—Sus clases ya han comenzado. Deben retirarse. Es una orden.— dijo Aarón, sonriendo.

—Es difícil hacerle caso a un tipo que tiene casi tu misma edad.— comentó Fred mientras se dirigía con los demás hacia la salida.

Alexander y Megara se volvieron y miraron a Rose.

—Recupérate pronto.— dijo Alex.

—¡Ánimo!— soltó Megara, esbozando una sonrisa.

Rose le sonrió.

Lucy depositó un beso en la frente de la pelirroja.

—Te quiero mucho, Rosie.— le dijo. —Nos vemos pronto, ¿sí?

Rose asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada tierna.

Las puertas se abrieron y, poco a poco, los Weasleys, Potters y los slytherins salieron de la enfermería.

Cuando no quedó rastro de ellos y el reloj marcó el fin del último minuto de silencio de Rose, la pelirroja, con voz cansada y adolorida, le dijo a Aarón:

—Lo que les dijiste…— dijo con extrema dificultad— …es mentira, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa, siempre franca y jovial de Aarón, se desvaneció de repente.

—Sí.— dijo adoptando un tono serio y preocupado. —Es mentira.

**3.-**

**Yo, negro**

Scorpius llevaba casi media hora en la esquina de la enfermería. La masa de gryffindors apenas le dejaban ver la entrada. Eran como hormigas, o peor aún: una plaga de langostas. Jamás, en toda su vida, había odiado tanto a los leones como ahora. Lo había sopesado más veces de lo debido: si se acercaba y, suponiendo que los gryffindors lo dejaran pasar, cosa bastante improbable, en la enfermería de encontraría con otro batallón: los weasleys y los potters. Y ellos lo echarían a patadas.

Allí, en la esquina del corredor, intentó tranquilizarse: si Rose estuviera realmente grave, ya se sabría. Habrían llegado sus padres e incluso la habrían llevado a un hospital. Lo que fuera que le hubiese ocurrido, no podía ser nada en extremo violento. Pero entonces recordaba la sensación espantosa con la que se despertó y su garganta se cerraba.

—Voy a volverme loco…— murmuró para sí mismo, pegando la cabeza contra el muro y cerrando los ojos.

De una u otra forma, así fuera por la fuerza, tenía que enterarse de cómo estaba Rose. Si no lo hacía pronto, perdería sus cabales.

Hacía pocos minutos había visto a Aarón Gozenbagh abrirse paso entre los gryffindors y entrar a la enfermería. ¿Es que acaso ese sujeto tenía más derecho de enterarse de las cosas que él? ¡Era él quien competía con Rose! ¡Él era su contrincante! Tenía derecho a saber cómo estaba la persona con la que competía por el honor más grande del mundo mágico. Sí, se convenció a sí mismo: tenía más derecho que nadie.

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Scorpius vio salir a Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter, Albus Potter, Lucy Weasley, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique Weasley, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander…¿Megara y Alexander?

¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Hasta sus amigos tenían más derecho que él a entrar a esa enfermería!

La voz de Lily Potter se elevó y calló a los gryffindorianos:

—Escuchen, metiches: si de verdad les importa Rose, salgan de aquí y dejen de acosarla.— les dijo.

Albus interrumpió a su hermana y tomó la palabra:

—Rose aprecia mucho su preocupación por ella.— les dijo. —Está bien y en unas horas se reintegrará a las clases. Por ahora, creo que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo.

Los gryffindors escucharon las palabras de Albus con alivio. Algunos se dieron palmadas en las espaldas, como si se dieran fuerzas y ánimos. Rose parecía ser apreciada y querida entre los suyos. Esto no era así antes, pensó Scorpius. Debe ser la competencia lo que los une, se repitió, tal vez han aprendido a valorarla.

Los gryffindors empezaron a dispersarse y a alejarse por el lado contrario del pasillo. Scorpius esperó a que la mayoría hubiera desaparecido para tomar a Alexander y a Megara de los hombros y empujarlos hacia su esquina.

—¡Auch, Scorpius!— dijo Megara, acariciándose el hombro. —¿Qué haces escondido aquí como un perseguido político?

Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está?— les preguntó.

Megara cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó una ceja.

—Me sorprende que te importe, ¿por qué no mejor entras y se lo preguntas?

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

—Bien.— dijo el rubio, orgulloso, se abrió paso entre sus amigos. Alexander lo detuvo.

—Mejor es que no lo hagas.— le dijo el castaño. —Si tomaste la decisión de alejarte de ella, mejor que sea definitiva. Así la harás sufrir menos.

Scorpius bajó la mirada brevemente, frustrado, pero se recuperó, o fingió recuperarse, rápidamente.

—¿Cómo está?— insistió.

Megara bufó.

—Bien.— le dijo. —Fue un accidente muy extraño. Algo así de que su lechuza comió ni se qué cosa mágica explosiva y gaseosa del bosque prohibido. Bah, cosas así. Le explotó en pedacitos, la lechuza, en la habitación. Pobre Rose. Pero ella es fuerte y se recupera de todo.

Esto último Megara lo dijo con cierto tono venenoso y miró a Scorpius con intensidad.

—De-to-do.— reiteró y caminó por donde los gryffindors se habían ido.

Alexander menó la cabeza y le dio dos palmadas en el hombro a Scorpius.

—Estará bien.— le dijo. —Ahora debemos regresar a clases. Vamos.

Scorpius guardó silencio. La explicación burda de Megara le parecía absurda. Era evidente que allí había gato encerrado. Miró la puerta de la enfermería como si se tratara de un obstáculo invencible. Alexander tenía razón: debía aferrarse a su decisión de alejarse de Rose. No podía seguir jugando a aparecer y desaparecer de la vida de la pelirroja así como así.

—Rose no te necesita.— le dijo el castaño. —Por más difícil que sea para ti aceptarlo.

Scorpius lo miró con cierto resentimiento pero no pudo decirle nada porque Malone apareció de repente.

—Aquí están, lo suponía.— dijo el profesor. —Señor Nott, vaya a clases y deje de tontear por el castillo, ¿quiere? Señor Malfoy, sígame.

—¿Para qué?— preguntó Scorpius, extrañado.

Malone le dirigió una mirada cansina.

—Haga lo que le ordeno y cállese.

Alexander miró a Scorpius con extrañeza y, con lentitud, se giró en dirección a las clases. Scorpius permaneció quieto.

—Vamos.— le dijo mientras se giraba. —Qué día tan horroroso.

**4.-**

**Yo, rojo**

Rose intentó ponerse de pie, pero sintió una punzada en sus pulmones y volvió a caer, sentada, en la cama. Aarón corrió hacia ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja asintió. En realidad, las palabras de Aarón confirmándole lo que ya sabía no habían sido una sorpresa. Desde que recobró el conocimiento y se vio en la enfermería, rodeada por sus primos, agradeció que Madame Pomfrey le hubiese prohibido hablar porque pudo pensar sin interrupciones durante un par de horas y recordar, con detalles, lo ocurrido. Quizás sus primos habían aceptado la excusa de Aarón, aquella de que Cycill, su lechuza, había comido algo del bosque. Pero ella no. Rose conocía a su lechuza. Además, ¿qué clase de fruto explotaba con un gas como aquel que inundó su habitación? Rose se llevó las manos a la frente. Tenía la piel reseca, casi como si no fuera la suya. Suponía, aún sin verse en el espejo, que su apariencia debía ser deplorable.

—Escucha.— dijo Aarón. —Todo está bien. Mientras yo esté aquí, yo y mis compañeros, nada malo va a ocurrirte. Eres prácticamente intocable.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en los de Aarón. Su mirada era cálida y reconfortante.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— soltó, aún con la voz débil. —Quiero saber la verdad.

Aarón se inclinó y recogió los zapatos de Rose del suelo. Con un solo movimiento quitó la sábana que cubría los pies de la pelirroja y empezó a ponérselos. Rose permaneció quieta, sorprendida ante el gesto.

—Voy a decirte la verdad, Rose.— empezó el moreno. —Siempre he creído que tú y Scorpius merecen saber la verdad. Pero en este momento, aquí, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Te sientes mejor ya?

Rose asintió.

—Sí.— afirmó. Su voz había ganado cierta fortaleza.

—Bien.— dijo el castaño mientras terminaba de colocarle el zapato izquierdo. —Ahora, sígueme. Tenemos que ir donde Mcgonagal.

—¿Puedo ir al baño primero?— preguntó ella. —Debo estar hecha un desastre…no quiero aparecerme así donde Mcgonagal…

Aarón le sonrió.

—Claro, ve. Pero usa este.— le dijo señalándole el baño de la enfermería. —Y no te preocupes, ni siquiera un par de raspones te harían ver desastrosa.

Rose se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia el baño. Aarón, mientras la veía alejarse, borró su sonrisa y su rostro se pintó de una evidente preocupación. Suspiró y se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar al entrecejo, con los ojos cerrados. Respiró hondo.

—Señor Gozenbagh, ¡tiene que hacerse una revisión!— espetó Madame Pomfrey. —No es juego. Ha inhalado un gas sumamente tóxico.

Aarón volvió a sonreír, esta vez con cansancio, y elevó la mano a la altura de su rostro.

—Prometo que vendré a hacerme revisar en cuanto acabe esta locura de día.—le dijo.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Si es un jovencito de veinte años!

—Veintiuno.— le corrigió él. —El deber va primero.

Rose salió del baño con el cabello recogido y unos cuantos rizos cayéndole alrededor del rostro. Su semblante parecía haber mejorado y el rosa empezaba a regresar a sus mejillas. Gracias a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, Rose se recuperaba del incidente a una velocidad fuera de lo común.

—¿Ves?— le dijo Aarón, sonriéndole, y luego se dirigió a Madame Pomfrey. —¿Le parece a usted que ella tiene una apariencia desastrosa?

Madame Pomfrey examinó a Rose brevemente con la mirada. La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada asesina a Aarón y se sonrojó.

—¡Por Melín!— dijo la enfermera. — Lo único desastroso de esta chica es su cabello, idéntico al de su madre, bueno, el de la señorita Granger no era rojo; pero era así de indomable. Pobre chica.

Rose se llevó, infructuosamente, dos rizos atrás de la oreja. Aarón rió.

—Bien, vámonos.— le dijo.

Rose se apresuró a seguir al castaño.

—Adiós, Madame Pomfrey.— le dijo ella. — Gracias por todo.

—De nada, querida.— le dijo la enfermera.

Una vez afuera, Rose se apresuró a seguirle el paso a Aarón. Lo examinó con la mirada mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El cabello castaño del chico bailaba sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba. La pelirroja notó que tenía las mangas remangadas y que su aspecto era bastante informal, casi como lo había conocido en la Isla de Avalon. A veces, cuando se quedaba atrás porque los pasos de Aarón eran más grandes que los suyos, contemplaba su espalda ancha pero esbelta que casi invitaba al abrazo, o a recostarse sobre ella, con curiosidad.

Inmediatamente recordó la suavidad de la piel de la espalda de Scorpius, esa piel en la que había clavado sus dedos tantas veces.

Meneó la cabeza y borró esa imagen de su mente.

Pronto llegaron a la sala que antecedía a la oficina de Mcgonagal. Antes de subir por la escalera de caracol, Rose miró a Aarón y le preguntó:

—¿Aquí me vas a decir la verdad de lo que me ocurrió esta mañana?

—Ya lo sabrás.— le dijo.

Los dos subieron las escaleras.

En la oficina de Mcgonagal habían cinco personas: Malone, los hermanos Abramovich, la misma Mcgonagal y Scorpius Malfoy, sentado con los brazos cruzados en una silla, con aparente tedio. Ni bien Aarón y Rose entraron, el slytherin se incorporó y clavó sus ojos grises en la pelirroja. Rose lo ignoró, pero sintió el calor de su mirada recorriéndola como agua hirviendo.

—Siéntese, señorita Weasley, por favor.— dijo Mcgonagal señalándole la silla junto a Scorpius.

Rose caminó y se sentó sin mirar a Scorpius ni una sola vez. El rubio volvió a tomar asiento en su silla sin dejar de observarla. Sus ojos grises recorrieron los rasguños en el rostro de la gryffindoriana con el ceño levemente tenso.

—En fin.— empezó Mcgonagal. —Supongo que para usted, señor Malfoy, no es un secreto lo que le ocurrió esta mañana a la señorita Weasley. Las noticias de este tipo vuelan.

—¿Perdón?— dijo Scorpius, despegando su mirada de Rose por primera vez. —Ehh.., sí, sí. Claro. Me enteré de ello.

—Señorita Weasley, —continuó Mcgonagal. —No sabe la preocupación, la angustia, por la que hemos pasado todos. Hogwarts es un colegio y un lugar que debe ofrecerles la mejor seguridad posible. Le aseguro que haremos todo lo posible para que este evento desafortunado no vuelva a ocurrir.

Rose asintió y se mantuvo en silencio, pero sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la directora porque sabía, no podía ser de otro modo, que no había sido llamada allí sólo para eso.

El rostro de Mcgonagal se nubló por la preocupación soterrada.

—Como bien lo decía Albus Dumbledore: la verdad debe ir por encima de todo.— dijo la directora. —Es por eso que me siento en la obligación moral de hablarles con la verdad en la mano, especialmente cuando se trata de asuntos que les competen de forma directa. —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Señorita Weasley, lo que le ocurrió a su lechuza no fue un accidente. Alguien, o algunas personas, quién sabe, intentaron lastimarla apropósito.

Rose se tensó sobre su asiento y Scorpius miró con incredulidad a la directora.

—¿Qué?— soltó el slytherin. —Es ridículo.

Aarón intervino.

—No lo es.— dijo, adoptando una actitud seria. —Llevábamos temiendo esto desde hace algún tiempo: esa es la razón de nuestra presencia aquí.— dijo el castaño, mirando a los gemelos Abramovich. —Vinimos para protegerlos de un peligro abstracto que ahora se ha vuelto real.

—Peligro..—repitió Rose. — ¿Creen que fue…?

—Sin duda alguna fue obra de los mismos que asesinaron a mi padre.— aseguró Aarón.

Rose contuvo la respiración. Jamás, en toda su vida, había sentido lo que sentía en aquel preciso momento: miedo por su vida. Nunca había sido atacada con una intención clara de hacerle daño en el proceso. Jamás había sido el blanco de nadie. Se llevó una mano a la garganta. Ya no tenía voz.

Scorpius pegó la espalda contra el respaldar de la silla. Su respiración era calmada, pero sentía los vellos de sus brazos levantándose y su piel enfriándose.

—Lo que estás tratando de decirnos es que Rose pudo haber muerto.— dijo Scorpius, sin moverse de su silla. —Que lo que ocurrió esta mañana fue un intento de asesinato.

Aarón lo miró a los ojos.

—Recogimos los pedazos del ave: fue hechizada y alguien colocó en su interior algo similar a una granada con un gas lo suficientemente mortal como para matar a un grupo de veinte personas.

Scorpius pestañeó una vez y luego perdió su mirada en algún vacío. Su cuerpo entero había empezado a temblar imperceptiblemente, pero él lo sentía: ¿qué era esa sensación extraña que lo recorría de pies a cabeza y que empezaba a bañarlo con un sudor frío? ¿Era eso, acaso, miedo?

—Lo que buscan es precisamente lo que los llevó a matar a mi padre.— dijo Aarón. —Quieren desestabilizar el mundo mágico atacando a su más sólido pilar: la Orden de Merlín. Sospechábamos que si ya se habían atrevido a matar a el miembro más débil, irían por los siguientes: ustedes.

—¿Débiles?—preguntó Rose. —Fui yo la atacada, no Scorpius.

—Probablemente porque te consideren la más débil y el blanco con más efecto mediático. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría la gente si una de las concursantes para ser miembro de la Orden muriera asesinada, pero no sólo eso, sino que una Weasley Granger muriera asesinada? Con ello sería como asesinar el mismo símbolo de la paz sobre la que se ha erigido el mundo mágico desde la última guerra.

—Exus.— dijo Scorpius. —Son ellos, ¿no es así? Son los más interesados en crear una crisis en nuestro mundo, especialmente ahora que los muggles saben de nosotros y no nos aceptan.

Mcgonagal intervino.

—Señor Malfoy, los medios de comunicación han intentado mantener las cosas en calma por medio de la desinformación. Yo no sé si sea la decisión correcta, lo que sé es que en este colegio no voy a permitir que se hable de forma negativa de los muggles. Es cierto que algunos de ellos han tomado nuestra existencia como una amenaza, pero la historia no ha ayudado a que eso sea de otra manera: hay cientos de archivos que Exus ha revelado en donde se prueban las cientos y miles de veces en las que los muggles han sido torturados, asesinados y en las que sus memorias han sido borradas por magos y brujas. Sin contar que hace pocos años vivimos una guerra en la que se pretendía limpiar al mundo de los sangres sucia y de los muggles. Es plenamente justificable que duden de nuestras buenas intenciones.

—De modo que es un hecho que El profeta oculta información sobre lo que realmente está ocurriendo en el mundo muggle, ¿no es así?— soltó Rose. Scorpius la miró: podía sentirla nuevamente, como antes de que pelearan y él consiguiera ignorar los sentimientos y sensaciones de la pelirroja dentro de él. Ya no parecía estar asustada como hacía unos segundos, más bien, parecía impresionada, confundida, en shock. Y ofendida. Ofendida y molesta.

—El profeta es sin duda una basura.— dijo Aarón.

—¡Señor Gozenbagh!— soltó Mcgonagal, mirándolo aprehensivamente.

—Lo es.— dijo el castaño. —Rose y Scorpius son ya lo suficientemente maduros como para entenderlo.

—¿Por qué no circula El oráculo dentro de Hogwarts?— preguntó Rose, clavando sus ojos azules en la directora.

Mcgonagal la miró con desconcierto.

—¿El Oráculo?— le dijo. —¡Es un periódico que circula clandestinamente!

—Pero que dice la verdad.— dijo Rose, tensa, sobre su silla.

Scorpius miró a Mcgonagal.

—Sabemos bien que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger son parte del Escuadrón Azul y que están buscando a Exus.— dijo el slytherin. —Tal vez no podamos tener nuestras manos en El Oráculo, pero eso no significa que estemos totalmente desinformados.

Mcgonagal miró a Rose y a Scorpius en silencio. Suspiró. Aarón tomó la palabra otra vez:

—Mi deber…— miró a los hermanos Abramovich.— Nuestro deber.— se corrigió. —Es protegerlos. Somos los mejores en nuestro trabajo, por eso estamos dentro de la Orden. Lo que ocurrió esta mañana no volverá a suceder. De eso pueden estar seguros.

—¿Ah sí?— dijo Scorpius, clavando sus ojos grises como dagas en el castaño. —Si son eres el mejor, entonces ¿por qué esa lechuza pudo entrar en la habitación de Rose?

—¡Señor Malfoy!— soltó Mcgonagal.

—Está bien.— dijo Aarón a la directora. —Tiene derecho a cuestionárselo.— luego miró al slytherin. —Hasta este momento no habíamos, ni Fiodor ni Gania ni yo, tenido la total potestad sobre cómo y bajo qué reglas protegerlos. Ustedes seguían siendo, por encima de todo, alumnos comunes de Hogwarts.

—¿Hasta hoy?— preguntó Rose.

—La directora ha decidido, tras lo ocurrido esta mañana, darme la total potestad de su seguridad.— dijo Aarón. —De ahora en adelante podré disponer respecto a ciertos detalles que considero esenciales para poder protegerlos. Si desde un inicio yo hubiera podido hacer mi trabajo sin ningún tipo de restricción, lo de esta mañana no habría sucedido. Aún así, precisamente porque hago rondas afuera de sus habitaciones y del exterior de Hogwarts, pude ver a la lechuza de Rose entrar rompiendo el vidrio y actué de inmediato. Desde que llegué quise aplicar mis propias estrategias pero la profesora Mcgonagal me frenó: exigió que tuvieran una vida normal dentro del colegio y que tratáramos de ser casi imperceptibles para ustedes. Lamentablemente, es tiempo ya de entender que ustedes no son alumnos normales y, por lo tanto, no podrán tener una vida estudiantil normal, mucho menos en una época como ésta; menos aún cuando uno de ustedes será el próximo miembro de la Orden.

—Al grano, Gozenbagh.— dijo Scorpius, irritado. —Estoy deseando escuchar cuál es tu maravilloso plan para evitar que Rose vuelva a ser atacada en tus narices.

—¡Señor Malfoy!— volvió a soltar Mcgonagal. —¡Es la última vez que…!

Rose volteó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en Scorpius con displicencia. Por un momento, Scorpius creyó que ella rompería el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos, que le quitaría aquel peso de encima, pero la gryffindoriana no dijo nada. Se limitó a volver su mirada hacia Aarón.

El castaño ignoró el comentario de Scorpius.

—Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que lo tenemos todo perfectamente pensado y ésta es la única manera de asegurarnos de que nada como lo de esta mañana volverá a ocurrir.— dijo el castaño. —En este momento varios elfos domésticos se están encargando de recoger todas sus cosas. Van a mudarse.

—¿Mudarnos? ¿A dónde?— inquirió Rose, descolocada.

Aarón se cruzó de brazos.

—De ahora en adelante los campeones compartirán una misma sala común, que además, es la única sala a la que nadie ni nadie que quiera lastimarlos podrá entrar jamás.— esbozó una media sonrisa. —La sala de los menesteres.

Rose y Scorpius fueron incapaces de emitir un solo sonido. Un silencio denso y duro, como una roca, se extendió por la oficina de Mcgonagal. Scorpius fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Qué?

Rose aferró sus manos a la silla en donde estaba sentada y cerró los ojos. ¿Era posible que no existiera modo alguno de separarse de Scorpius Malfoy? Justo cuando había conseguido distanciarse del slytherin al punto en el que casi no se veían, tendría que verlo día y noche, día tras día, sin interrupciones?

Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—Rose, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Aarón, acercándose y tomándola por la barbilla, haciendo que la pelirroja levantara el rostro y examinando su semblante.

Scorpius sintió una punzada en el estómago.

—¿Cómo se supone que viviremos en la sala de los menesteres?— dijo, interrumpiendo, tan sólo con su pregunta, el contacto de Aarón y Rose.

El castaño soltó a la pelirroja pero continuó mirándola con preocupación.

—Estoy bien.— dijo Rose, abriendo los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente. —Sólo algo agotada, es todo.

Aarón miró a Scorpius.

—La sala de los menesteres es perfecta para los dos. La hemos adecuado como sala común, y cuando ustedes entren es en eso en lo que se convertirá. El hecho de que sea móvil, es decir, que se trate de una sala que vaya mutando y paseando por todo Hogwarts, tal vez sea una molestia para ustedes, pero les aseguro que vuelve imposible la tarea de cualquiera que quiera lastimarlos. Además, sólo ustedes dos podrán ingresar. La hemos hechizado de tal modo que sólo ustedes o personas a quienes ustedes le permitan la entrada, conseguirán hacerlo. Esta norma es en extremo literal: ni siquiera los elfos domésticos podrán entrar, de modo que deberán encargarse de la limpieza.

Mientras Aarón hablaba, Scorpius volvió a fijar sus ojos grises en Rose. La idea de compartir la sala común con ella le parecía magnífica. No sólo así podría, al menos, estar cerca de ella (Rose no le dirigía la palabra a no ser que fuera necesario desde hacía días, y aquello se le hacía difícil de tolerar; pero ya era el colmo que, incluso, huyera de él cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo espacio), sino que también podría asegurarse de que nada malo le volviera a ocurrir. Podían no hablarse y hacer como si no se conocieran todo el tiempo, pero compartiendo la sala común, al menos tendría la excusa perfecta para verla de vez en cuando fuera de un aula de clase.

"Recuerda lo que decidiste." Se dijo a sí mismo, "Decidiste que no te convenía estar con Rose Weasley. ¿Por qué sigues deseando su atención?"

—Por supuesto,— dijo Mcgonagal, interviniendo. —La sala común tendrá dos sectores opuestos para sus respectivas habitaciones y una sala común en donde podrán hacer tareas, leer, etc. Será como cualquier otra sala común del castillo, sólo que mucho más pequeña.

Rose rompió su silencio, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Me niego a dejar la sala común de Gryffindor.— dijo la pelirroja, resuelta.

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad. ¿Tanto detestaba su compañía, su presencia? ¿A tal extremo llegaba su resentimiento hacia él?

"Bien por ti, Scorpius", se dijo a sí mismo con sarcasmo, "Lo conseguiste: te odia".

—Me temo, señorita Weasley, que la mudanza no es discutible.— dijo Mcgonagal. —Les he avisado a sus padres de lo que le ha ocurrido. Están consternados. Si no han podido venir es porque, como usted ya sabe, son miembros del Escuadrón Azul y se encuentran trabajando arduamente para detener a las personas que asesinaron a Gothias Gozenbagh y que, al parecer, intentarlo lastimarla a usted.

—Asesinarme.— dijo Rose, perdiendo su mirada en un vacío. —Quisieron asesinarme. Digamos las cosas por su nombre.

Todos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. Fue Aarón quien rompió la tensión del momento:

—En fin.— les dijo. —Síganme. Los llevaré a su nueva sala común.

Scorpius se puso de pie con desgano.

—Sabemos muy bien donde queda.— le dijo el slytherin. —En el séptimo piso. Siempre abre sus puertas en el séptimo piso.

Aarón le sonrió.

—Los llevaré de cualquier forma.— le dijo.

Rose no se movía de su silla. Permanecía quieta, estática y con la mirada clavada en el vacío. Todo aquello era demasiado. En un principio, cuando supo que habían querido asesinarla, había sentido genuino miedo; un temor que la paralizó por dentro y que jamás había experimentado antes. Ahora estaba convencida de que nadie conocía el verdadero miedo que inspiraba la muerte hasta que se enfrentaba a él cara a cara. La sensación de haber sido atacada, de ser el blanco de completos desconocidos, era sin duda inquietante. Sin embargo, el temor inicial que experimentó había desaparecido para dar paso a la indignación: ¿por qué a ella? ¿por qué la habían atacado a ella y no a Scorpius? Por supuesto que no habría soportado que algo malo le ocurriera al slytherin: casi prefería que le ocurriera a ella misma, y eso la indignaba aún más, porque estaba convencida de que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que a ella pudiera pasarle. No, lo que le molestaba era que desde el exterior todos creyeran que ella era la más débil en la competencia. Estaba harta de ser menospreciada y subestimada, de ser comparada con sus padres, de que tuvieran tantas expectativas respecto a su futuro y que, a la vez, nadie creyera en su fuerza, ni en su inteligencia, ni en su valía. Que todos la consideraran la frágil de la competencia. Estaba cansada de eso.

Era ella la que estaba ganando, hasta ahora, no Scorpius. Entonces, ¿por qué los que la atacaron la veían como la más débil?

—Señorita Weasley.— intervino Mcgonagal. —Sé que hoy ha sido, sin duda, un día bastante difícil. Este cambio de sala común no implica que no pueda entrar a la de Gryffindor cuando guste.

—Bueno…— interrumpió Aarón. —Sería recomendable que no lo hiciera.— dijo. — Hay demasiada gente en la sala común gryffindoriana y total ausencia de profesores o mayores de edad. Es el lugar perfecto para que…

—Paren, por favor.— dijo Rose poniéndose de pie. —Lo he entendido ya. No tengo opción, ¿cierto? Tengo que hacer lo que se me impone. Lo haré. Haré lo que me digan que haga. Es lo que siempre he hecho: obedecer.

Scorpius fijo sus ojos grises en la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie también. La notaba cansada y angustiada. No había duda de que Rose estaba en un estado nervioso alterado.

—Hay una cosa más.— dijo la directora. — Hoy por la tarde deberán asistir a una rueda de prensa en la sede de la Orden de Merlín. Los medios de comunicación están interesados en hablar con los campeones. Esto ha surgido de improviso, no hemos podido cambiar la fecha sin que nos pregunten a qué se debe. Y explicar lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy no es conveniente. Lo de su rostro, señorita Weasley, no debe preocuparle: todos creerán que se debe a la última prueba en Avalon, y si se lo preguntan, ésa será la respuesta menos complicada.

Rose contuvo la respiración: ¿una entrevista? ¿una rueda de prensa? ¿era aquello un chiste de mal gusto? ¿podía ser aquel día peor de lo que ya era? La pelirroja suspiró. No podía ser cierto: de sólo pensar que debía hablar frente a cámaras y quién sabe cuántos periodistas sentía su sangre helarse por completo. No era buena hablando en público.

Aarón miró a Mcgonagal e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Me los llevaré, entonces.— dijo el castaño.

—De acuerdo.— dijo Mcgonagal. —Descanse, señorita Weasley, al menos hasta antes de la entrevista.

Rose asintió pero su rostro denotaba incomodidad, nerviosismo y confusión. Aarón avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Síganme.— les dijo.

Rose y Scorpius se pusieron en camino.

El trío transitó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con Aarón a la cabeza, en total silencio. Rose tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y parecía ausente. Scorpius la miraba de vez en cuando, fijándose especialmente en los raspones que marcaban su rostro usualmente liso, suave a la vista y al tacto. Sentía una opresión en el pecho al ver que esa piel que él conocía mejor que nadie, tan suave, tan delicada, había sido cortada. Se decía a sí mismo que eran heridas que sanarían en pocos días, y era cierto; pero no podía dejar de sentir que las marcas de lo ocurrido aquella mañana eran mucho más profundas de lo que parecían.

—Rose.— dijo Aarón sin voltear mientras caminaban. — En verdad siento mucho lo de Cycill. ¿Así se llamaba, verdad?

Rose asintió.

—Sí.— dijo con una voz apagada.

—No debió ser una experiencia nada agradable. En verdad lo lamento.— dijo el castaño.

—Sí, yo también…— dijo la pelirroja, profundamente apenada. Scorpius notó que sus ojos azules se humedecieron, pero no soltó ninguna lágrima.

En el camino algunas chicas de distintas casas se reunían en grupos para mirar y suspirar por Aarón. Scorpius lo notó y le pareció en extremo irritante. ¿Es que todas las chicas en Hogwarts tenían que ser así de estúpidas? Le era, ahora, fácil entender por qué se había enamorado de Rose en primer lugar.

Ante aquel pensamiento, tragó saliva y meneó la cabeza.

Tenía que olvidar a Rose. Eran rivales en todo. Rose Weasley simplemente no era lo que le convenía en aquel momento de su vida: su meta debía circunscribirse en ganar la competencia y lavar de una buena vez su nombre. Se lo debía a su padre: quería que en el futuro, cuando la gente hablara de Draco Malfoy, no sólo lo recordara por haber sido un mortífago, sino por ser el padre de un miembro de la Orden de Merlín; el padre de uno de los principales protectores del mundo mágico.

Cuando por fin llegaron al séptimo piso del castillo se pusieron frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Aarón se dio la vuelta para mirarlos de frente.

—La sala común siempre tendrá entrada aquí para ustedes, como ya lo saben. Pero irá moviéndose por todo el castillo cuando estén en el interior, de modo que es posible que cuando salgan puedan aparecer por alguna otra parte del castillo. Ése será el único inconveniente que encontrarán allí adentro. Por lo demás, es una fortaleza. Ni siquiera yo puedo entrar sin que alguno de ustedes me invite. Ningún hechizo que quisiera lanzar para penetrar este espacio podría revertir el que con Fiodor y Gania hemos levantado en la sala de los menesteres. Al menos aquí podrán estar totalmente seguros.

—Gracias.— dijo Rose.

—Por nada, es mi trabajo.— dijo Aarón.

—Exactamente.— murmuró Scorpius por lo bajo.

—Fiodor y Gania harán guardia continua a este piso. Yo me encargaré de asegurarme de que todo sea seguro en el resto del castillo.

—¿Podrás hacerlo?— le preguntó Scorpius, desafiante.

Aarón lo miró sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo.

—Sí, soy el mejor en lo que hago.— le respondió. —Por eso tengo veintiún años y estoy dentro de la Orden.

Scorpius tomó esa respuesta con total indiferencia y caminó hacia el tapete.

—Y bien.— dijo el slytherin. —¿Cómo se supone que entraremos?

Rose entornó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Perdónalo. No conoce los buenos modales, es evidente.— le dijo a Aarón.

—No pasa nada.— dijo el castaño. — A mí me parece de lo más encantador.— dijo con ironía.

—¿Vamos a entrar sí o no?— insistió Scorpius.

—Sí.— dijo Aarón.— Pero antes, deben dejarme entrar con ustedes. Tengo algo qué decirles y el único lugar en el que puedo hacerlo es allí adentro. Donde sé que nadie más podrá escucharnos.

Rose miró a Aarón y notó que su semblante se había vuelto serio y en extremo maduro. Aquello reafirmaba sus facciones y las hacía más masculinas y fuertes de lo normal.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?— le preguntó.

Aarón la miró a los ojos.

—Sí.— le dijo. —Y es algo que les interesa conocer.

Scorpius bajó la guardia y miró a Aarón con detenimiento: parecía hablar en serio. No podía evitar tener curiosidad. ¿Qué podía querer decirles alguien como Aarón? ¿Tendría que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Rose esa mañana? ¿Con Exus? ¿El Oráculo? ¿El Escuadrón Azul?

—Está bien.— dijo Rose. — ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—Es fácil.— dijo el castaño. —Deben ponerse frente al tapete, cerrar los ojos, imaginar la sala común, y listo. Para dejarme entrar solo deben autorizarlo en voz alta. Es sencillo.

—De acuerdo.—dijo Rose, y caminó hacia el tapete, estiró la mano y lo acarició con las yemas de sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos.

Scorpius y Aarón la observaron y, en cuestión de segundos, una puerta similar a la de cualquier sala común, pero con un cuadro de Barnabás en frente, se presentó frente a ellos.

—Así que ustedes son los campeones.— dijo el viejo Barnabás, tosiendo. —Vaya. Pero si son unos niños.

—Queremos que él entre con nosotros.— dijo Scorpius, señalando a Aarón con la cabeza.

—Como quieran. Yo sólo soy un cuadro.— dijo Barnabás.

El cuadro se hizo a un lado y la entrada a la sala común se presentó ante ellos.

—Aquí vamos. — dijo Aarón.

Cuando traspasaron la entrada el cuadro volvió a cerrarse. Rose y Scorpius observaron el lugar con la boca semiabierta. La sala común era más pequeña que la de sus respectivas salas comunes, pero era acogedora, con una chimenea elegante y muebles suntuosos. La mitad de la sala estaba decorada con grabados de Gryffindor y la otra con grabados de Slytherin. Varios de estos se movían y paseaban por los marcos de las paredes. A cada extremo opuesto de la estancia se veían los inicios de unas pequeñas escaleras que seguro llevaban a sus habitaciones.

—Está bastante bien, ¿verdad?— dijo Aarón.

Scorpius se aflojó la corbata y caminó hasta uno de los muebles hasta dejarse caer en él.

—Bien.— le dijo. —¿Qué es lo que nos interesa tanto saber y que no podías decirnos en la oficina de Mcgonagal?

Aarón asintió y volvió a tomar una expresión seria.

—Rose, creo que será mejor que te sientes también.

La pelirroja miró a Aarón con extrañeza y se dirigió al mueble en donde Scorpius estaba sentado, pero tuvo cuidado de acomodarse a una distancia considerable. El slytherin lo notó.

—No voy a comerte, Rose.— le dijo el rubio, algo ofendido.

Rose le dedicó una mirada indiferente.

—Claro que no lo harás.— le dijo la pelirroja. — ¿De qué hablas?

Aarón se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos.

—Bien, no sé muy bien cómo comenzar esto.— dijo el castaño, inclinándose hacia delante y descansando los codos sobre las rodillas. Algunos mechones de su cabello castaño oscuro le cayeron sobre la frente. —Desde que papá murió no he hecho otra cosa que estar detrás de quienes fueron los responsables de su muerte. He investigado por mi cuenta porque ni Earlena ni Rizieri ni mucho menos Ásban me han permitido involucrarme en un asunto que me concierne directamente.— la voz de Aarón se volvió densa y pesada, rencorosa, pero sólo fue por unos momentos y rápidamente ese tono glacial se evaporó. —De modo que he actuado por mi cuenta. Y es así como he hallado muchas respuestas a interrogantes que no podía responderme. Mis descubrimientos son varios y se los haré saber a su tiempo porque creo que también les conciernen de forma directa. No considero ético ni moralmente correcto que se les oculte información que les afecta. Es lo que Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban querrían que yo haga. Pero ellos no son mis padres. Mi padre está muerto.

Aarón guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. La atención de Rose y de Scorpius estaba fija en él. Si bien el slytherin detestaba la presencia de Aarón, no podía negar que el castaño había captado su atención.

Aarón clavó sus ojos oscuros en Rose y en Scorpius:

—Fue mi padre quien le envió los anillos a Rose.

**5.-**

Lucy colocó los libros sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y suspiró. Había buscado a Rose después de clases por todo el colegio de forma infructuosa. Ni Albus, ni Lily, ni Hugo, quienes también la habían estado buscando, le pudieron dar alguna pista. "Tal vez esté en su dormitorio, descansando", pensó. Sí, esa tenía que ser la respuesta. Aunque no veía cómo Rose podría conseguir descansar en la misma habitación en donde había estallado su lechuza en mil pedazos.

Suspiró y se sentó. Tenía mucho por estudiar. Sin embargo, su mayor preocupación era la salud de su prima. No se quedaría tranquila hasta que la viera y pudiera hablar con ella.

Una breve caricia en el lóbulo de la oreja la hizo estremecerse y voltear. Alexander caminó hasta el otro lado de la mesa y se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. Lucy sintió un calor extraño en su vientre.

—Supuse que estarías aquí.— dijo el castaño. — ¿Cómo sigue Rose?

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

—No he podido verla. No sé en dónde está.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Ya dejó la enfermería pero nadie ha conseguido ubicarla.

Alexander pensó durante algunos segundos.

—No debe ser nada. Tampoco he visto a Scorpius hace horas.— le dijo el castaño. —Seguro están haciendo algo de la competencia. No debes preocuparte.

Lucy apoyó el codo en la mesa y descansó su barbilla sobre su mano.

—Es solo que lo que le ocurrió hoy a Rose fue espantoso.— dijo la pelirroja. —No sé qué habría hecho yo si algo así le sucediera a mi lechuza. Es una lechuza vieja pero le tengo mucho afecto. Se llama Ginger, porque tiene el pelaje de un color extraño, algo rojizo. ¿Quieres conocerla? Podría enseñártela algún día.

Alexander sonrió ampliamente y rió un poco. Lucy sonrió también.

—¿Por qué te ríes?— le preguntó. —Te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

—Lo sé.— dijo el slytherin clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. —Por eso me río.

Durante algunos instantes los dos se miraron fijamente, sonriendo. Lucy sintió otra vez una calidez extraña que la invadió por completo.

Entonces, una chica rubia, de slytherin, deslizó su mano por el hombro de Alexander.

—Alex, qué bueno que te encuentro.— dijo ella inclinándose hasta el oído del castaño. Le susurró algo que Lucy no pudo escuchar.

La hufflepuf sintió, esta vez, como si una piedra la recorriera por dentro, rasgándola. La slytherin casi rozaba la oreja de Alexander con sus labios. El castaño escuchaba con atención las palabras de la chica. Cuando por fin ella terminó, se volvió a incorporar, pero no soltó el nombro del slytherin.

Lucy tragó saliva e intentó mirar hacia otra parte. De repente, le costaba respirar.

—¿Vienes?— le dijo la rubia.

Alexander le sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, ahora estoy ocupado.— le respondió.

—Qué lástima.— dijo ella, y antes de irse le dedicó una mirada agria a Lucy.

La pelinaraja miró evitó mirar a Alexander durante algunos segundos. Ahora que por fin habían arreglado las cosas, que habían decidido sostener su amistad, iniciar desde cero, esta vez sin mentiras y sin deshonestidades, Lucy no podía arruinar todo soltando un ataque de celos que no le correspondía. Aún no comprendía cómo podía estar sintiendo aquello por Alexander, pero sabía que debía ocultarlo. El slytherin buscaba su amistad, nada más. Y ella no estaba en condiciones de enamorarse de alguien y salir lastimada otra vez.

Lucy respiró hondo y abrió uno de sus libros.

—Vaya, cuesta entender cómo no vi antes lo popular que eres con las chicas.— dijo Lucy, intentando que su tono pareciera neutral.

Alexander la miró fijamente, pero ella tenía los ojos clavados en su libro.

—Bueno, yo me encargué de ser bastante discreto también.— dijo el slyterin. Lucy no dijo nada, así que él se cruzó de brazos y fijó con mayor intensidad su mirada en ella. —Vamos, dilo, Lucy. Sé que te estás atorando con ello.

Lucy levantó la mirada.

—No sé de qué hablas.— dijo la hufflepuf

—¿A no?— le dijo él, sospechoso. —Sé muy bien que no apruebas a los chicos que salen con muchas chicas. Lo has dicho antes. Y lo veo ahora en tu rostro. — le dijo, señalándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

—No te he criticado.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Hicimos un trato: seríamos honestos, como realmente somos, y nos aceptaríamos tal y como somos. Es lo que estoy haciendo.

Alexander se apoyó en la mesa.

—No te creo.— le dijo, mirándola con intensidad.

Lucy se sintió nerviosa y no supo por qué.

—Bueno, ya que me forzas… es que no entiendo por qué salir con tantas chicas y no con una sola. ¿Por qué no querer a una sola?

Alexander la miró en silencio durante un instante y luego volteó la cabeza hacia un lado. Claro que podía querer a una sola, de hecho, ya lo hacía: a Lucy. Pero ella seguía enamorada de su estúpido ex novio y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Prefería tenerla como amiga a no tenerla en lo absoluto. Y eso no podía decírselo. No podía.

Alexander volvió a mirar a Lucy.

—Supongo que algún día querré a una sola.— le dijo. —Y probablemente le daré todo de mí, sin dudarlo.— hizo una pausa. —Pero aún no la he conocido, ¿entiendes?

Lucy tragó saliva.

—Sí, supongo.— le dijo.

Alexander se puso de pie y miró a la ventana de la biblioteca por donde entraban los rayos del sol.

—Hace un día espléndido.— le dijo. —Salgamos a caminar.

Lucy miró los libros que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Pero…estoy muy atrasada…

—Te prometo que te ayudaré con todo después de una media hora de paseo. Es un trato: tú me das el placer de tu compañía y yo te hago las tareas.

—¡Hey! ¡No quiero que me hagas las tareas, yo sí quiero aprender!

Alexander rió.

—Pues te aseguro que aprenderás mejor bajo mi tutela, tengo trucos para casi todas las materias y, además, soy un excelente profesor.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior.

—Mmm…está bien.— dijo, sonriendo.

—Perfecto.— dijo el castaño mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas.

Abandonaron la biblioteca juntos, convirtiéndose así en el centro de las miradas de muchos.

**6.-**

Rose y Scorpius permanecieron inmóviles, con sus miradas clavadas en Aarón, en silencio. Ninguno de los dos acababa de reaccionar, de asimilar, lo que el castaño les había confesado. Tanto tiempo usando los anillos, tanto tiempo buscando una respuesta a quién se los había entregado y ahora, así, como si nada, Aarón les ponía la verdad sobre la mesa.

—¿Gothias?...— soltó Rose, aturdida. —¿Cómo lo sabes…? ¿Cómo sabes lo de los anillos?

Aarón fijó su mirada en la pelirroja.

—Papá tenía un diario.— dijo el castaño. — Nadie lo sabía. Creo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que yo lo sabía. Cuando era niño conseguí abrir el cajón que hechizaba para que nadie pudiera hurgar entre sus cosas. Siempre fui más adelantado en magia de lo que eran los de mi edad, y sobre todo cuando se trataba de burlar cuestiones de seguridad. Es por eso que soy el mejor en lo que hago: porque sé pensar como los que invaden espacios ajenos.— hizo una pausa. —Cuando papá murió y me dijeron que había sido envenenado en Avalon, lo primero que hice fue recuperar su diario. Sabía que sólo allí podría encontrar pistas para llegar a quienes se habían atrevido a lastimarlo.— sus ojos se entristecieron brevemente, pero se forzó a seguir. —Fue entonces, leyéndolo, como me enteré de todo lo que sé hoy.— miró a Rose fijamente. —Papá te envió los anillos de Avalon, los anillos que son considerados una leyenda y que han permanecido ocultos durante cientos de años, a ti, Rose, porque es a ti a quien le pertenecían. Era tu destino entregarle el segundo a quien quisieras: y se lo entregaste a Scorpius.

Rose y Scorpius no conseguían hilar las ideas. Todo aquello era demasiada información para similar. La pelirroja se puso de pie bruscamente.

—¿Mi destino?— preguntó. —No entiendo lo que dices.

Aarón se puso de pie.

—Papá lo explica en su diario, Rose.— dijo el castaño. —Él fue durante toda su vida un investigador, un arqueólogo del pasado, yo desconocía sus investigaciones, sólo sabía que eran para la Orden. Cuando leí su diario comprendí cuál había sido su búsqueda durante todos estos años: la verdad. La absoluta verdad detrás del pasado de Merlín y Morgana, los personajes que sentaron las bases de las leyes que rigen el mundo mágico.

Scorpius se levantó del mueble también y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás.

—No te estás explicando bien.— dijo Scorpius. —¿Por qué Gothias le envió los anillos a Rose? ¿Por qué justamente a ella? ¿Tienes idea de lo que hacen esos artefactos?

—Sí.— respondió Aarón. —Les permiten vislumbrar el pasado. La historia de Merlín y Morgana.

Scorpius enmudeció. Aarón no tenía forma de conocer lo que los anillos podían hacer. Ni Rose ni él le habían contado eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Earlena, a quien le mintieron y le dijeron que no conocían los poderes de los anillos. Tenía que ser cierto lo que Aarón les estaba contando, de otro modo jamás sabría todo aquello.

—Fue Gothias…— dijo Rose, repitiéndoselo a sí misma, como si no pudiera creerlo. —Él me envió los anillos. Fue él…

Aarón miró el reloj en la pared y se apresuró a decir:

—No puedo seguir explicándoles esto sin pruebas de lo que digo.— les dijo el castaño. —Si no les he contado lo que sé hasta el día de hoy es porque quería ser prudente. Esperaba el momento oportuno y ahora lo es. Escúchenme bien: cuando vayan a la Orden, en cuanto acaben la entrevista con los periodistas, deben conseguir escaparse hasta el último piso; busquen un pasillo de paredes rugosas y murmúrenle al muro: finite encantatem. Se abrirá para ustedes una entrada a un sótano. Allí busquen un tomo grueso cuyo lomo carece de título y léanlo. Se les aclararán algunas ideas.

Y con esto Aarón se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera!— exclamó Rose. —No te puedes ir así. Necesitamos que nos expliques todo esto.

Aarón se volteó y miró a la gryffindoriana con resolución.

—Les doy mi palabra que sabrán toda la verdad, todo lo que sé.— les dijo. —Pero necesito contarles esto con pruebas en mano. Hoy mismo, en la Orden, en donde les dije. Los alcanzaré. Los espero en media hora a la entrada del gran comedor. Debemos estar a las cinco, puntuales.

Y con esto salió de la sala común.

**7.-**

Megara salió de la sala común de slytherin con la intención de dar un paseo y aclarar un poco su mente. En todo el día no había hecho más que pensar en Albus y en que ahora estaban juntos. Era la primera vez que sentía algo similar por alguien y no podía evitar sentirse expuesta, débil, vulnerable. Era una sensación que le disgustaba y, a la vez, la llenaba de adrenalina de pies a cabeza. Aún así, una nueva interrogante había surgido en su cabeza: ¿lo suyo con Albus era un secreto?

La pregunta había surgido de improviso en su mente aquella mañana, cuando entró con Alexander a la enfermería para ver a Rose. Notó el rechazo instantáneo de casi todos los Weasleys y de Lily Potter. Albus, por supuesto, fue amable; pero fue entonces cuando Megara comprendió que nadie sabía que ellos estaban en una relación. Nadie siquiera lo sospechaba. Ella misma no le había dicho nada a sus mejores amigos: Scorpius y Alexander. Pero es que jamás se había planteado que fuera posible que alguien como ella estuviera con alguien como Albus. Eran, en tantos sentidos, tan dispares…

Megara suspiró mientras cruzaba el umbral hacia el exterior del castillo. Por una parte no se sentía bien ocultando su relación como si se tratara de algo malo; pero por otra, no quería ser objeto de comentarios en los que los demás dijeran "¿una Zabini con un Potter? ¡Es como mezclar a una rata y a un unicornio!". No, no estaba dispuesta a ser consideraba inferior una vez más por un pasado que no le pertenecía.

—Cada vez detesto más a la gente.— murmuró para sí misma.

Si Megara hubiera podido hacerlo reduciría el mundo a las personas que consideraba importantes en su vida y nada más. Todos los otros le parecían insectos molestos. No quería saber nada de ellos.

Megara se detuvo repentinamente ante un pensamiento pavoroso: ¿y si Albus quería mantenerlo en secreto porque se avergonzaba de estar con una Zabini? ¿y si temía que su impecable reputación se viera manchada por mezclarse con una hija de exmortífagos?

Entonces, vio a Albus. El moreno estaba con unos gryffindorianos charlando a la sombra de un roble. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ella y Megara, por la sorpresa, dio media vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario.

Albus dejó a sus amigos y comenzó a seguirla. Pronto aceleró el paso y la detuvo. Había alumnos de distintas casas por doquier, disfrutando del sol. Megara lo miró de frente y el moreno se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó. —¿Por qué no me saludas?

Megara se despeinó el cerquillo y bufó.

—No sabía si era lo correcto ya que estabas con tus amigos.— le dijo.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo.— le dijo. —¿Por qué no sería lo correcto?

Megara entornó los ojos.

—Albus, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero nadie tiene idea de que estamos juntos. De hecho, no saben siquiera que nos hablamos. En este mismo instante, mira a tu alrededor: todos nos miran extrañados. No entienden qué hace un Potter hablándole a una Zabini.

Albus dejó correr sus ojos verdes por las afueras de Hogwarts y notó que Megara tenía razón: muchos los miraban como si fueran motivo de atracción. El gryffindoriano regresó su mirada hacia la morena.

—Que piensen lo que quieran.— dijo el moreno. —No me puede importar menos.

Megara fijó sus ojos oscuros en él, sorprendida.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres que lo mantengamos en secreto?— le preguntó.

Albus hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Lo quieres tú?

Megara negó con la cabeza.

—No.— le dijo. —Como si me importara lo que la mayoría de estos idiotas piensa…

—Me alegra que pienses así.— le dijo el gryffindoriano. —Porque hace varios minutos que quiero hacer esto.

Y antes de que Megara pudiera preverlo, Albus la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo para besarla. Sus labios se unieron a los suyos con intensidad y Megara soltó un pequeño gemido. No tardó en enlazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Albus.

Los alumnos que los observaban quedaron boquiabiertos, como si se les hiciera imposible comprender lo que veían. Los mismos gryffindorianos que acompañaban a Albus no conseguían salir de su asombro.

Metros más allá, Alexander y Lucy, quienes habían estado caminando y conversando, se detuvieron en seco al ver a Albus u a Megara besándose en público.

—Vaya.— dijo Alexander. —¿Desde cuándo Megara…?

—¡Qué bien!— dijo Lucy, ajena a los prejuicios de los demás. — ¡Por fin Albus tiene una novia! ¡Cuánta emoción!

**6.-**

**Yo, negro**

Después de que Aarón dejó la sala común, Rose subió directo a su habitación sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra a Scorpius. El slytherin optó por hacer lo mismo y así echarle un ojo al que de ahora en adelante sería su dormitorio.

El lugar era cómodo y los elfos domésticos se habían encargado de colocar todas sus cosas en perfecto orden. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con pesadez. Suspiró. Vivir con Rose no le iba a resultar nada fácil. Posiblemente iba a ser insoportablemente difícil. De repente no le pareció tan buena idea la de tener que compartir una habitación con la gryffindoriana. Aquello sin duda iba a hacer su tarea de sacarla de su vida mucho más complicada.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. Aún se sentía conmocionado por el temor que había sentido ante la posibilidad de que lastimaran a Rose. Ahora no le quedaba más que confiar en Aarón y en los Abramovich para que ningún accidente volviera a ocurrir. Él mismo estaría pendiente. Estaba tan sólo a unos metros de la habitación de Rose. Podría ayudarla de inmediato si es que algo se presentara.

Cerró los ojos. Sí, Rose estaba a una distancia ínfima. Bastaba bajar unos pocos escalones, cruzar la sala común, subir otro par de escaleras y alcanzar la habitación de la pelirroja. Incluso a esa distancia Scorpius podía aspirar el aroma a fresas y rosas que despedía el cabello rojo de la gryffindoriana. Era una verdadera pesadilla.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de verla, de escucharla. Tenía que hablarle, aunque ella se negara a contestarle. Se puso de pie y salió de su dormitorio. Iría a verla con cualquier excusa, cualquiera bastaría. Total, que hablaran no significaba nada.

Bajó las escaleras y atravesó la sala común a paso firme. Sólo disminuyó el paso cuando subió las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Rose y vio, sobre la puerta, un león dorado representando la casa de Gryffindor, una casa opuesta a la suya, enemiga, rival, allí, frente a él, recordándole que estaba enamorado de la persona a la que debía vencer en una competencia.

Aún así, Scorpius entró sin tocar.

Rose, quien se encontraba reacomodando las cosas de su dormitorio, se sobresaltó y lo miró con descontento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le soltó, exigiéndole una respuesta inmediata.

—Tranquila.— dijo Scorpius, y rápidamente inventó una excusa: —Sólo vine a ver si tu habitación era más grande que la mía.

Rose lo miró con cansancio y enojo.

—Podrías haber tocado la puerta, Malfoy.— lo reprendió. —No se te iba a caer la mano por hacerlo.

Scorpius se cruzó se brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—¿No crees que deberíamos discutir lo que Aarón nos ha dicho? No se trata de cualquier cosa.— dijo el slytherin.

Rose lo miró de forma cansina.

—No podemos discutir nada porque Aarón no nos ha terminado de explicar absolutamente nada.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Por lo demás, tiene sentido lo que dice: que haya sido Gothias. Lo he pensado y actuamos torpemente el día de la cena en Avalon creyendo que debíamos buscar asombro en quien nos viera los anillos. Era evidente que quien me los hubiese enviado no se sorprendería de vérnoslos puestos.

Scorpius asintió.

—Aún así, ¿no te parece extraño que Aarón sepa tanto de esto? Es decir, se justifica por los diarios de Gothias, ¿pero qué es eso que no pudo terminar de decirnos ahora?

Rose se sentó sobre su cama y lo miró con indiferencia.

—No creo que podamos hablar de esto ahora.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Ahora, si no te importa, quisiera estar sola.

Scorpius guardó silencio, pero no se movió de su lugar. Unos segundos después, en un tono suave, poco habitual en él, le dijo:

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?— le respondió ella.

Scorpius le señaló con el dedo índice las marcas en su rostro. Rose se sonrojó y se acarició las mejillas.

—Pues estoy bien, no tienes que fingir que te importa.— le dijo la pelirroja.

—Bueno, no debes estar bien si tu lechuza explotó en pedazos. Es un asunto de lógica.— le dijo Scorpius.

Rose lo miró con hartazgo.

—Mira, Malfoy.— le dijo. —Estoy ocupada. Demasiado ocupada como para pensar en Cycill. Y sí, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Estoy destrozada por lo que le pasó a mi lechuza. Pero ¿sabes?, no tengo tiempo para derrumbarme. Debo continuar sea como sea. ¿Entiendes? Porque tengo que aprender a transformarme en un maldito animal y porque hoy tenemos una rueda de presa de la que estoy segura que no sobreviviré. Así que no tengo tiempo, no he tenido tiempo en todo este día para llorar la muerte de Cycill. Así que, ¿te importa si te vas y me dejas sola de una vez?

Scorpius terminó de entrar a la habitación y, ante el asombro de la pelirroja, cerró la puerta tras de sí de un portazo.

—Escucha, sé que hemos peleado demasiado. Ya me he disculpado por lo mal que te he tratado. Y aunque los dos acordamos que lo mejor sería mantener la distancia, como puedes notarlo, eso va a ser imposible.— le dijo el slytherin. —Estamos compartiendo la misma sala común y un asunto bastante grande llamado anillos de Avalon, así que, como mínimo, deberíamos aprender a ser cordiales el uno con el otro.

Rose ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? Hasta ayer por la noche estabas furioso conmigo porque Aarón me ayudó en algo de la competencia. ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no, Rose.— le dijo. —Pero eso no significa que no me importe lo que te ha pasado.

Rose clavó sus ojos en él como si le hubiera lanzado una ofensa.

—Sinceramente, no te creo.

El slytherin tragó saliva y aguantó el golpe que la gryffindoriana le había asestado sin parpadear.

—Bien.— se limitó a decirle. —Te espero afuera: en diez minutos tenemos que salir. Espero que mi compañía no te sofoque tanto, porque tendrás que soportarla quieras o no.

Y con esto, abandonó la habitación.

Ya en la sala común empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Rose lo sacaba de quicio. No le daba espacio alguno en su vida: lo había desterrado por completo. Se suponía que eso era lo que él debía hacer también. Se suponía que no debía molestarle.

"¿Por qué me importa tanto?", pensó.

Y el olor: toda la sala común oliendo al cuerpo y al cabello de Rose en cada esquina.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y suspiró. Definitivamente la convivencia sería un infierno.

Diez minutos después, Rose bajó y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Se dirigió directo a la salida de la sala común en completo silencio. Scorpius la siguió, algo herido frente a tanta indiferencia.

En el exterior estaban los gemelos Abramovich, quienes los escoltaron hasta el gran comedor en donde los esperaba Aarón.

—Bien.— les dijo el castaño. —¿Listos?

Los dos asintieron.

Aarón colocó una roca sobre la mesa de Gryffindor.

—La tocamos a la cuenta de tres. ¿Entendido?— les dijo.

Los dos se limitaron a asentir.

—Uno…dos…¡tres!

Aarón, Rose y Scorpius, desaparecieron.

**12.-**

Roxanne se encontraba haciendo los deberes en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Estaba concentrada y quería obtener las mejores calificaciones posibles. A pesar de que toda su atención estaba fija en los estudios, varias veces en el día había notado que Lysander adoptaba una actitud extraña, como si estuviera anormalmente abstraído o pensando en quién sabe qué cosa. De hecho, casi no habían hablado con todo el asunto de Rose y el susto que se llevaron todos debido a ello. La morena estaba aliviada de que a su prima no le hubiera ocurrido nada grave. Jamás lo habría podido soportar.

En ese momento, Lysander entró a la sala común y se dirigió directamente hacia Roxanne. La morena esperó un beso o un saludo afectivo, como los que el rubio solía darle, pero esta vez no hubo tal cosa. Lysander se sentó frente a ella y la tomó de las manos. Su rostro denotaba una intensa preocupación.

—Lysander, ¿qué pasa?— le preguntó ella.

Lysander la miró a los ojos. Roxanne se estremeció.

—Necesito que me perdones.— le dijo, antes que nada. —Debí habértelo dicho desde un principio pero pensé…. Soy un imbécil.

A Roxanne le bastó escuchar aquello para palidecer y borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Miró a su novio con miedo. No podía imaginar qué era a lo que Lysander se refería, pero temía averiguarlo.

En ese momento Emiliana entró a la sala común. Rápidamente clavó sus ojos en Roxanne y en Lysander. Caminó hacia ellos.

—¡Lysander para!— exclamó. —¡No es necesario! ¡Déjalo ya!

—No.— dijo Lysander, clavando sus ojos celestes en Roxanne. —No quiero seguir ocultándotelo. — suspiró— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. De eso estoy convencido. Y quiero que lo sepas.

Roxanne no decía nada. Estaba confundida. Emiliana estaba allí y se veían triste e incómoda. Y Lysander parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Hay algo que no te conté y que debí contártelo cuando empezamos nuestra relación.— dijo el rubio, armándose de valor. —Te mentí cuando te dije que entre Emiliana y yo no había ocurrido nada jamás. Ella y yo…tuvimos una relación hace un año.

Roxanne no pudo decir nada: el aire se apagó en sus pulmones y lo único que escuchó fueron los latidos de su corazón, como un eco lejano. Se puso de pie bruscamente, soltándose de Lysander.

—¿Qué?— dijo la morena. —¿Por qué me mentiste?

Lysander se mantuvo en silencio. Parecía en extremo avergonzado. Emiliana había empezado a llorar en silencio. Se secó las lágrimas del rostro y miró a Roxanne.

—Porque hicimos algo que no debimos hacer.— dijo la castaña. —Yo lo desafié. Le dije que no se había olvidado de mí aún y que no podría hacerlo jamás. Y Lysander tomó ese desafío en serio. Y entonces…

—Y entonces me usó…— completó Roxanne, entendiendo todo de repente. —…Me usó para demostrarte que podía olvidarte.

Todos en la sala común de Ravenclaw observaban la escena boquiabiertos. En una esquina, Dominique, quien se había integrado recientemente al tumulto, se llevaba una mano a la boca mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Los ojos de Roxanne también se inundaron y, pronto, dejaron correr lágrimas por su rostro. Su semblante, sin embargo, era frío y altivo, como el de una estatua. En el fondo lo había sospechado: que había alguna explicación a la estrecha relación entre Lysander y Emiliana, que las cosas no podían ser tan perfectas como ella las había imaginado.

Lysander no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo.

—Me usaste.— dijo Roxanne,cerrando las manos en puños y temblando. —Todo fue mentira. Todo. Lo de que desde siempre te habías fijado en mí, lo de que desde siempre te gusté. Todo fue mentira.

Lysander levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos celestes, llenos de lágrimas, en Roxanne.

—No, no te mentí en eso.— dijo el rubio. —Siempre me has atraído. Yo hice todo mal. Estaba confundido. Perdóname. Fui un imbécil…

Roxanne rió con tristeza.

—No.— le dijo. —La imbécil fui yo. Pero no te preocupes: los Weasleys aprendemos rápido. No volveré a cometer la misma estupidez.— luego miró a Emiliana. —¿Querías a Lysander? Pues es todo tuyo.

Roxanne se abrió paso entre los dos Ravenclaws, pero el rubio la tomó por el brazo.

–Espera, por favor…— fue todo lo que Lysander pudo decir, porque Roxanne se giró y dejó caer sobre el rostro del ravenclaw un golpe a puño cerrado que lo forzó a soltarla y a retroceder.

Los ravenclaws elevaron murmullos, impresionados. De la nariz del gemelo Scamander corría un hilo de sangre.

—¡Si te vuelves a acercar a mí juro que te romperé toda la cara, Scamander!— le gritó la morena. —¡Lo juro!

Y subió corriendo hacia su habitación. Dominique la siguió, apenada en extremo, entre las carcajadas y los comentarios hirientes de decenas de ravenclaws.

**8.-**

Rose, Scorpius y Aarón aparecieron en el cuarto piso de la Orden. Dos hombres grandes y con las insignias de Merlín parecían esperarlos. Aarón los saludó con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación. Rose y Scorpius les hicieron un gesto con la cabeza.

Los dos hombres dieron la vuelta y caminaron.

—Vamos.— les dijo Aarón.

Rose y Scorpius siguieron al castaño por un pasillo largo y lleno de candelabros y de techos suntuosos, con dragones pintados que volaban en ellos.

Pronto los dos hombres llegaron frente a una puerta y la abrieron. Aarón entró. Rose y Scorpius lo imitaron.

Adentro había una mesa circular en donde se encontraban sentados Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban.

—Hola chicos.— dijo Earlena, y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza mirando al castaño. —Aarón.

Aarón se inclinó levemente.

—Rose, supimos lo que pasó.— dijo Earlena. —Estamos muy contentos de que estés bien. Sabíamos que no era una mala decisión enviar a Aarón, Fiodor y Gania a Hogwarts.

Rizieri rió.

—Por supuesto que no fue una mala decisión, si fue mía la idea.— dijo el mago mientras fijaba su mirada en Scorpius y en Rose. —Vamos, siéntense.

Rizieri les señaló dos sillas frente a ellos y los dos se sentaron, en silencio. Ros sintió la mirada intensa y dura de Ásban sobre ella, pero la ignoró. Scorpius, por su parte, consideraba todo aquello de la rueda de prensa una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo promocionarse como el próximo miembro de la Orden de Merlín, sino más bien ganarse el puesto a pulso. En aquel momento podría estar preparándose para la próxima prueba y, en cambio, estaba allí para brindar respuestas a preguntas molestas. Lo único que realmente justificaba aquella visita era la información que podrían obtener de parte de Aarón. Aquello era lo único que lo mantenía atento.

—Antes del inicio de la rueda de prensa hemos querido hablar con ustedes porque creemos nuestro deber advertirles con lo que se van a encontrar.— dijo Earlena. —Tras esa puerta…— dijo señalando una puerta al fondo de la sala. —Hay decenas de periodistas mágicos. Cada uno de ellos redactará una nota sobre ustedes, o mejor dicho, sobre el que cause mayor impresión. Los medios de comunicación son también medios que promocionan, y sin duda están buscando alinearse del bando de alguno de los concursantes. Les harán preguntas incisivas, íntimas, a veces hasta ofensivas, y ustedes deben mantener la compostura y recordar que lo que tienen en frente con sólo periodistas: es decir, provocadores que juegan a descontrolarlos. Si ustedes no pierden el control de la entrevista, ellos pierden. Si no es así, me temo mucho que será al revés.

Rose tragó saliva. Había escuchado atentamente las palabras de Earlena, pero no creía haber comprendido lo que le decía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿Qué clases de preguntas le harían? ¿A qué se refería con "preguntas incisivas"? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas? Si bien Rose ya se encontraba nerviosa desde antes, ahora lo estaba más que nunca. No quería estar en aquella rueda de prensa. No quería.

Scorpius, a su lado, sintió el intenso nerviosismo de la pelirroja. No le fue difícil entender a qué se debía.

—Bien.— dijo Rizieri. —Aarón: llévalos.

Aarón asintió y caminó hacia la puerta el fondo de la sala. Rose y Scorpius se pusieron de pie. La pelirroja sintió el corazón subiéndosele a la garganta. No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la gryffindoriana empezó a aterrarse. Tembló ligeramente y palideció. Cerró los ojos. Tenía que poder, tenía que encontrar valor y fuerzas de alguna parte de sí misma. A pesar de aquel terrible día, de Cycill, de todo. A pesar de todo.

Entonces, justo cuando Aarón abrió la puerta y los flashes empezaron a sonar. Scorpius tomó a Rose de la mano y se le acercó al oído:

—Todo estará bien.—le susurró.

Y juntos, tomados de la mano, entraron.

El salón era un completo caos. Las luces de los flashes marearon a Rose al instante y al menos una veintena de voces se elevaron haciendo eco en la estancia. Rose sentía sus piernas temblando como si fueran de gelatina. Si caminaba, era porque Scorpius la llevaba de la mano y la halaba y guiaba entre aquel mar de gente. Pronto, y casi sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, se vio sentada en una silla. A su lado estaba Scorpius, quien sonreía. El slytherin volvió a acercársele al oído:

—Sonríe.— le dijo. —O van a notar tu nerviosismo. Recuerda: o ganas tú, o ganan ellos. Considéralo una prueba más.

Rose notó que Scorpius ya no la sostenía de la mano. Era como si todo en aquel momento estuviera ocurriendo a una rapidez brutal y ella no consiguiera enterarse de nada. Intentó sonreír, pero no sentía su propia sonrisa. No podía asegurar que estuviera sonriendo o esbozando alguna mueca extraña.

"Necesito que este día termine, por favor, que termine pronto", se dijo a sí misma. Su corazón latía como un tambor muy cerca de sus tímpanos.

De repente, las voces se callaron y sólo continuó el sonido de los flashes. Los periodistas se sentaron. Todos tenían plumas y cuadernos sobre sus piernas. La primera en lanzar una pregunta fue una mujer de cabello magenta:

—Scorpius, Rose, dígannos, ¿qué ha sido para ustedes convertirse en los nuevos prospectos de miembros para la Orden? ¿Ha cambiado en algo su vida juvenil y estudiantil? ¿Cómo ven la posibilidad de convertirse en parte de la organización más importante del mundo mágico?

Los flashes sonaban como destellos.

—Para ambos ha sido un honor ser seleccionados para esta competencia.— dijo Scorpius con fluidez y seguridad. A su lado, Rose ni siquiera había retenido con eficiencia la pregunta. —Nuestra vida personal y estudiantil se ha visto afectada en cuanto a que hemos tenido que dar lo mejor de nosotros e incluso más en un periodo poco común para jóvenes de nuestra edad. Hemos tenido que aprender cosas que muchos de nuestros compañeros desconocen. Sin duda alguna tenemos encima una presión bastante grande, pero la tomamos como lo que es: un reto. Y los dos queremos ganar.

Los flashes estallaron con mayor fuerza.

—Rose, hasta ahora llevas ganadas dos pruebas de tres, ¿sientes que tienes una amplia ventaja sobre tu rival?— preguntó un hombre bastante bajo de estatura.

La pelirroja se humedeció los labios. Intentó hablar, pero las palabras, al principio, no salieron de su boca. Luego de unos segundos, con una voz notablemente débil y frágil, respondió:

—Las pruebas son muy difíciles…— dijo ella, con dificultad. —Exigen mucho de nosotros. No siento que llevo ventaja sobre Scorpius. Creo que eso sólo se sabrá cuando estemos en un periodo más avanzado de la competencia.

Los flashes volvieron a estallar.

—¿Y no crees que tu apellido, ya sabes, ser hija de héroes de guerra, te coloca una especial responsabilidad sobre los hombros de continuar con la excelencia familiar?— preguntó una mujer de nariz torcida.

Rose tuvo que cerrar brevemente los ojos debido a un flash que estalló en su cara. Luego se humedeció los labios y buscó a la persona que le había hecho la pregunta con la mirada.

—Perdón, ¿puede repetir la pregunta?— dijo la pelirroja.

El salón estalló en carcajadas.

Scorpius intervino rápidamente.

—Sin duda Rose quiere continuar el camino de sus padres.— dijo el slytherin, y luego la miró. —¿No es así?

Rose asintió, confundida e incómoda.

—Scorpius, ¿crees que te crea una amplia desventaja ser el hijo de un ex mortífago?— preguntó otra vez la mujer de cabello magenta.

Scorpius se acomodó en su silla.

—Estoy orgulloso de mi padre. Yo no conocí al mortífago del que todos hablan. Yo conocí a un hombre que supo educarme con valores sólidos y que me hizo el hombre que soy ahora. Algo tuvo que hacer bien para que esta tarde esté yo aquí, sentado en esta silla, con ustedes.

Los flashes estallaron nuevamente.

—Scorpius, ¿sientes que estás muy por detrás de Rose en la competencia?— preguntó un hombre de saco rosa.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Rose ha empezado con ímpetu.— dijo el slytherin. —Ya veremos si consigue mantenerlo con alguien como yo pisándole los talones.

Los flashes los bombardearon.

—Rose, al parecer eres bastante tímida. ¿Crees que una competencia como ésta es demasiado para alguien con tu carácter? ¿Cómo sobrellevas ser el centro de la atención del mundo mágico? ¿Qué te ha sucedido en el rostro?

Rose se sintió mareada y sofocada. Intentó ocultarlo. Nuevamente, las palabras tardaron en salir.

—La tercera prueba.— dijo. —Es lo que ha dejado estos rasguños. Son pruebas muy difíciles y peligrosas. Lo sobrellevo bien, gracias. No es una competencia de carácter, sino de inteligencia, destreza y capacidades.

—¿Por qué quieres ganar esta competencia, Rose? ¿Qué te impulsa?— preguntó el hombre del saco rosa.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada brevemente y luego se recompuso como pudo.

—Quisiera…encontrarme a mí misma a través de esta competencia.— dijo la pelirroja. —Por eso es tan importante para mí ganar. Tal vez mi lugar en el mundo sea aquí.

Los flashes estallaron nuevamente, cegándola.

—¿Y tú, Scorpius, por qué quieres ganar?

El slytherin respondió al instante y con extrema seguridad:

—Quiero evitar que vuelva a haber una guerra como la que vivieron mis padres.— dijo el rubio. —Quiero evitar que gente inocente muera; que otros sean manipulados por su propia familia, como lo fue mi padre, para ser parte de un grupo de asesinos. En otras palabras: quiero proteger al mundo mágico del pasado. Y que otros tengan la oportunidad de crecer, como yo, en un ambiente pacífico y sano.

Los flashes se intensificaron a tal punto que esta vez, incluso Scorpius, tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Aarón intervino colocándose frente a ellos.

—Lo siento, pero el tiempo ha terminado.— les anunció. —Que tengan buena tarde.

Con un gesto de la cabeza les indicó a Rose y a Scorpius que se levantaran y lo siguieran. Pronto alcanzaron otra puerta y salieron a un pasillo.

El castaño los miró.

—Hagan lo acordado. Yo los veré allí, debo deshacerme de los periodistas.— les dijo.

Y volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rose se pegó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Aún estaba temblando. No podía entender por qué se había sentido tan nerviosa y expuesta. Tal vez eran los efectos del día desquiciado que había tenido. Tal vez necesitaba descansar.

De repente sintió una mano cubriendo su muñeca y se vio impulsada a caminar. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Scorpius llevándola hacia el ascensor. Entraron a gran velocidad y el slytherin pulsó el botón del último piso. El ascensor empezó a descender.

—Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez.— le dijo Scorpius, clavando sus ojos grises en ella. — ¿Estás bien?

Rose sintió cómo por dentro de deshacía lentamente. Recordó a Cycill, la pequeña lechuza que le había regalado su abuela, Molly, y que había crecido junto a ella todos esos años de colegio. Cycill, su querida Cycill, hecha pedazos por su habitación. Recordó que habían intentado asesinarla, que había pasado por estúpida en aquella entrevista, y que no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para llorar a su ave muerta. Ni siquiera podría darle sepultura.

Y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro.

—Estoy bien.—volvió a mentir, sollozando. —¿Qué no ves que estoy bien?

Scorpius sintió un agujero en el pecho al verla así y, mientras el ascensor continuaba bajando, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Sorpresivamente, Rose se dejó abrazar y pegó su rostro húmedo contra el pecho del slytherin. El rubio la apretó de forma protectora entre sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la pelirroja, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

Los dos permanecieron así, en silencio, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Entonces, Rose se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas del rostro. Scorpius se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado consigo mismo por haber cedido a sus deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y no a su cabeza.

Rose fue la primera en salir del ascensor.

Afuera había pasillos que se intercalaban unos con otros. Rose y Scorpius observaron el lugar e intentaron ignorar lo que había ocurrido apenas unos segundos atrás.

—Bien, hagamos esto.— dijo el slytherin caminando por el pasillo y pasando su mano por las paredes.

Rose lo imitó.

No tardaron demasiado en encontrar la pared rugosa. A simple vista era imperceptible la diferencia con las otras paredes, pero al tacto era evidente lo distinta que era a las demás. Scorpius y Rose se detuvieron frente a ella.

La pelirroja sacó su varita y murmuró:

—Finite incantatem.

La pared se abrió y les mostró unas escaleras descendentes y oscuras. Los dos observaron aquella oscuridad con escepticismo.

—Yo voy primero.— decidió Scorpius.

Entró seguido por la pelirroja.

La pared, a sus espaldas, se cerró. Varias antorchas se encendieron iluminándoles el camino hacia abajo. Rose notó, mientras bajaba, que las escaleras eran de piedra y que estaban algo húmedas. Aquel lugar no debía ser muy concurrido. Quizás, hasta se trataba de un lugar secreto y conocido por pocos.

Pronto llegaron a un espacio con luz tenue y una extraña superficie circular en el centro. Alrededor habían, quizás, cientos de libros.

—Empecemos.— dijo Scorpius. — O no acabaremos jamás.

—Espera.— lo detuvo Rose. —Aarón nos habría advertido de que había tantos libros aquí si en verdad los hubiese.— la pelirroja volvió a sacar su varita. —Finite incantatem.

Todos los libros en la estancia desaparecieron, excepto uno.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eres brillante.— murmuró.

Rose sonrió levemente, sintiéndose reconfortada por primera vez en todo el día. Los dos caminaron hacia el tomo grueso y de piel que descansaba sobre una repisa. Su lomo carecía de título. Tampoco había nada en su portada. Scorpius lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Qué extraño.— dijo, mientras lo observaba. Intentó abrirlo de forma infructuosa. —No puedo abrirlo.

—Tiene que poderse abrir.— dijo Rose, arrebatándoselo y observándolo meticulosamente mientras caminaba lejos de la estantería. —Tiene que haber alguna forma.

Y entonces, al pasar cerca de la llama de una antorcha, el libro vibró en las manos de la gryffindoriana.

Rose se sobresaltó y soltó el libro, que cayó haciendo un estruendo.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— dijo Scorpius, corriendo y tomando el libro en sus manos.

—¡Se movió! ¡Lo juro!— dijo Rose. —Creo que fue el fuego de la antorcha. Creo que, tal vez, se pueda abrir con fuego.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en la pelirroja con extrema incredulidad.

—Si crees que voy a dejarte incendiarlo, estás equivocada.— le dijo.

—No voy a incendiarlo.— le dijo la pelirroja. —No seas ridículo.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres?— le preguntó.

Rose caminó hacia la superficie circular y la observó con detenimiento. Aquella cosa debía estar allí por algo y, dado que ése era el único tomo, tenía que estar relacionado con él. Era una cuestión de lógica.

—Ponlo en el centro.— ordenó Rose.

—¿Qué?– preguntó Scorpius. —¿Se puede saber qué piensas hacer?

—Sólo hazlo.— dijo Rose, con resolución.

Scorpius, a regañadientes, caminó hacia la superficie circular y dejó el tomo en el centro. Rose inspeccionó el lugar y encontró una vela apagada sobre una de las estanterías. Acercó su dedo índice y de éste emergió una pequeña llama con la que encendió la vela.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— le preguntó.

—Ya lo verás.— le dijo Rose, llevando la vela hacia la superficie circular. Justo en el borde había un camino humedecido que bordeaba toda la superficie. Rose acercó la llama allí.

Un círculo de fuego se encendió y el tomo se abrió bruscamente, pasando sus páginas a una velocidad impresionante mientras se elevaba en el aire. Scorpius y Rose permanecieron boquiabiertos mientras esto ocurría. Apenas conseguían moverse.

Entonces, el libro se detuvo en una página y se extendió ante ellos. Cuando leyeron lo que decía, no pudieron evitar contener la respiración.

"_Profecía, por Morgana le Fay"_

—Es la profecía que Gustav Bermmer aseguró haber encontrado junto a los anillos. La profecía que jamás fue encontrada, la perdida.— dijo Scorpius. —En verdad existe. Es real. Igual que los anillos.

Rose dejó correr sus ojos rápidamente por el texto:

"_Tantos años encerrada en esta torre tendrán algún sentido si consigo hacer que lo que he visto pueda ser leído por quien he visto en mis sueños: ella es la respuesta. Si estás leyendo estas líneas, tú, la de fuego, tú, que compartes mi sangre, tú, que ardes en ti misma y por ti misma, entonces habré cumplido mi cometido. Los anillos son tuyos. Sólo con ellos tus poderes podrán ser lo que deben ser. Sólo con ellos podrás ver. Eres tú la destinada a conseguir lo que yo nunca pude. Existirás. He trabajado en los anillos desde esta torre, desde este confinamiento, he preparado esto no para mí, sino para ti. Ellos serán tu única salvación. Crearán el lazo, y por ello son la clave de todo. En su circunferencia reinará la convergencia entre el pasado y el futuro. Son el sello. Y nos…"_

El resto era ilegible. La letra era de difícil lectura: se notaba que había sido escrita con rapidez y en un estado mental poco saludable. Era prácticamente inentendible. Resultaba imposible articular en ella un sentido concreto y, sin embargo, parecía contener un significado, una verdad, potente, poderosa y destructiva a la vez.

Aarón apareció al final de la escalera y los observó. Su rostro, como era poco común, tenía una seriedad alarmante.

—Bien.— les dijo. —Llego a tiempo.

**9.-**

Lily caminaba alrededor del lago por las afueras de Hogwarts. Era una tarde cálida y maravillosa de primavera. Y sin embargo ella no sentía que el clima armonizaba de forma correcta con sus emociones. Las palabras de Lorcan, aquellas que le había lanzado en la cocina mientras preparaban la sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Lucy, aún rondaban su cabeza de forma insistente. No podía dejar de preguntarse si en verdad se merecía todo aquello que el slytherin le había dicho. ¿En verdad era tan soberbia y egocéntrica como él decía? Si lo era, no era intencional. Lo de Teddy la había lastimado cuando era una niña, pero tal vez Lorcan tenía razón al decir que era una tontería por la que ella había hecho sufrir a otros sin ningún sentido. Aunque, en realidad, aquello lo había hecho por simple diversión. Estaba cansada de la gente.

"Sí, tengo mal carácter, ¿y qué?", pensó mientras jugaba con una hoja en su mano. "Además, no tengo que corresponder a todos los que se me acercan, ¿o sí? Si no me interesan, no me interesan. ¡Ni siquiera me conocen!"

Lo cierto era que, de una forma extraña, Teddy se había convertido en el modelo de chico perfecto para ella. Y, hasta entonces, jamás había encontrado a alguien que se le pareciera mínimamente. Mucho menos que lo superara. A Lorcan lo había visto inicialmente como a todos los demás chicos: con indiferencia y desprecio. Sin embargo, de repente se veía a sí misma dándole demasiada importancia a lo que el slytherin dijera. E, incluso, pensando en él más de la cuenta. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que él pensara o no de ella?

Entonces, justo en ese instante, escuchó unos gritos de auxilio. Lily miró a su alrededor y vio a varias niñas de primer año juntas al filo del lago, desesperadas, señalando el agua; y en el agua, una niña gritando y ahogándose.

La pelirroja corrió hasta allí y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al agua.

—¡No sabe nadar! ¡No sabe nadar!— gritaban las amigas desde la orilla.

Chicos que estaban jugando quidditch en las cercanías aparecieron, entre ellos Lorcan, quien, al ver a las dos chicas luchando en el agua, se lanzó también.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡El agua aún debe estar helada por el deshielo! ¡Recién comienza la primavera!— soltó uno de los chicos.

Lorcan nadó velozmente hacia Lily, quien ya arrastraba consigo a la niña de primer año, y la ayudó impulsándola hacia la orilla.

Una vez que llegaron allí, todos se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos. Lorcan, temblando de frío, miró a Lily y a la niña.

—¿Están bien?— les preguntó.

—Sí.— respondió la niña, temblando.

Lily también temblaba y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Las dos tenían los labios azules.

Lorcan miró a uno de sus amigos y le señaló a la niña de primer año.

—Llévala a la enfermería.— le exigió. —Yo llevaré a Lily Potter.

—No-ti-e-ne-ne-ne-nes-que-e-mo-le-e-es-tar-r-r-te— dijo Lily, tiritando.

—Silencio, Potter.— le dijo Lorcan. —Demasiado tarde para no molestarme.

Y tras decir esto, la cargó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí y dándole calor mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería.

Lily, aún temblando, sonrió.

—¿Vas a darme calor como a ese cachorro de lobo que salvaste?— le preguntó, divertida ante la idea.

—Ya quisieras que te abrazara toda la noche.— le dijo Lorcan. —Te encantaría, Potter. Pero no.

Lily no dijo nada. La respuesta a pasar toda una noche abrazada a Lorcan Scamander era, para ella, un sí definitivo, y eso, la asustó.

**10.-**

En el sótano de la Orden, Aarón permanecía quieto frente a Rose y a Scorpius, quienes, a su vez, tenían la profecía de Morgana suspendida ante ellos. El castaño avanzó hasta colocarse frente a la superficie circular y, con un movimiento limpio de varita, apagó el fuego encendido por Rose.

El tomo cayó cerrado en el centro de la circunferencia.

—Bien.— dijo el castaño. —Ahora creo que tengo las pruebas suficientes como para continuar mi relato.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en Aarón con extrema confusión.

—¿Por qué esta profecía está aquí, escondida? — preguntó. —Se supone que estaba perdida y…

—También se supone que los anillos de Avalon estaban perdidos y, sin embargo, mi padre los tuvo en sus manos durante años.

—No entiendo nada de esto…— dijo Rose, confundida.

Scorpius dio un paso hacia delante.

—Creo que ya es hora de que hables, Gozenbagh.— dijo el slytherin. —¿Qué significa todo esto?

Aarón asintió.

—El diario de mi padre, como les dije, me reveló muchos secretos que yo desconocía. Entre ellos, que cuando él se unió a la Orden, su predecesor, Damien Xelsor, le encargó la protección de los anillos de Avalon y de la profecía de Morgana. Dos artefactos que, según la historia oficial, jamás fueron encontrados, pero cuya realidad es muy distinta: desde siempre han estado en manos de la Orden, pasando de generación en generación, de un miembro a otro, que debía protegerlos hasta que llegara el momento.

—¿El momento?— preguntó Rose. —¿Qué momento?

Aarón suspiró y meneó la cabeza, abrumado, como si no supiera cómo empezar.

—Según el diario de mi padre de los últimos diez años, los anillos de Avalon y la profecía de Morgana eran artefactos que se habían mantenido ocultos porque Morgana, desde siempre, fue considerada una figura peligrosa por el mundo mágico. De modo que cuando se creó la Orden de Merlín se decidió que aquellos objetos no podían ver la luz del sol. Se consideró destruirlos, pero finalmente se optó por conservarlos. La profecía de Morgana es sólo una parte, en ese tomo hay apuntes, algunos borrados, otros ilegibles, que la bruja hizo durante su encierro en la torre. Por ejemplo, en una de sus páginas menciona algunas de las funciones de los anillos. Si han leído la profecía, deben saber ya que Morgana vaticina la llegada de una mujer, una mujer que lo cambiará todo en el mundo mágico. Una mujer de fuego.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron brevemente, aturdidos, e incapaces de descifrar las insinuaciones de Aarón. El castaño continuó:

—Papá, pocos meses antes de morir, descubrió que la llegada de esa mujer la iba a vivir él, en su época. Descubrió que, luego de tantos miembros guardando los anillos y la profecía, sería él quien descubriría a la chica de fuego de la que Morgana hablaba. Toda su vida pasó estudiando la línea genética desaparecida de Morgana Pendragon: el elemento fuego. Como bien lo saben ya, la mayoría de nosotros somos una mezcla entre fuego, tierra, aire y agua, los poderes mágicos de la naturaleza. Morgana era muy poderosa porque en su sangre corría un único elemento: el fuego. Esa fuerza de la naturaleza la dominaba por completo, y quizás por eso acabó perdiendo el control de sí misma. Mi padre dedicó su vida a investigar esta condición genética desaparecida. Y entonces, poco antes de que se los anunciara a ustedes como los nuevos concursantes para la Orden, papá llegó a ti, Rose.

La pelirroja miró a Aarón con total desconcierto y, a la vez, Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en la gryffindoriana.

—No estoy entendiendo lo que dices…— le dijo ella.

Aarón tragó saliva.

—Papá se topó con un incidente registrado en la base de datos de accidentes mágicos. Fue cuestión de azar: él estaba buscando algo que la Orden le había pedido y, entonces, dio con un incidente que ocurrió hace muchos años atrás, cuando tú eras una niña. — hizo una pequeña pausa. —Tus padres, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, tuvieron hacerte examinar por un incendio que ocasionaste en la casa en donde vivían en ese entonces. A papá le llamó la atención que una niña tan pequeña y con su magia a un nivel tan débil fuera capaz de incendiar una casa entera. ¿Empiezas a comprender?

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron: sí, lo recordaba. Todo aquel fuego, todas aquellas llamas. Era el peor recuerdo de su infancia, el peor de todos.

—Papá empezó a investigarte y, poco después, logró descifrar la inscripción en los anillos. Y eso lo hizo saber con seguridad que eras tú, Rose, de quien Morgana hablaba en su profecía.— Aarón sacó su varita y escribió en el aire. — Lo que dice en sus anillos en un idioma antiguo es lo siguiente:— empezó a escribir en el aire — "Rojo y Negro".

Rose negó con la cabeza. La imagen de su iniciación en el bosque, junto a la tribu, llegó a su mente con claridad extrema. Ella había sido llamada Rojo.

Scorpius pensó en lo mismo: su nombre era Negro.

—No.— murmuró Rose.— Es imposible.

—Los nombres que les pusieron las tribus no son arbitrarios.— dijo Aarón. —Yo mismo he investigado todo esto y lo he corroborado. Negro, para la tierra. Rojo, para el fuego. Mi padre los investigó a ambos y entendió algunos fragmentos sueltos de la profecía de Morgana.

Aarón tomó una de las antorchas que colgaban de la pared y la acercó al libro hasta que pudo abrirse. Buscó entre sus páginas y se detuvo en una específica. Entre garabatos ilegibles, se podía leer sólo lo siguiente:

"_La veo todas las noches, en mis pesadillas. Ella encarna mis pesadillas. En el fondo, la compadezco. Tiene mi sangre. Llevará también mi dolor."_

"_Su sangre es la mía, pero la de Negro es la de Merlín. Tierra. Vida."_

"_En la guerra, la sangre de fuego liderará mis tropas."_

"_Lo único que puedo hacer por Rojo, por el porvenir de los míos, es conducirla. Los anillos la harán entender y…"_

Scorpius y Rose dejaron de leer justo allí porque el resto era ilegible. El slytherin se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Qué era toda aquella locura? ¿Podría ser que, en verdad, ellos fueran de quienes Morgana hablaba en sus profecías? Podía recordar perfectamente en sus sueños al pasado con Rose a la bruja Morgana y sus premoniciones nocturas: todas y cada una de ellas habían sido ciertas. Morgana le Fay tenía el poder de la adivinación.

Aarón continuó, agotado:

—Los anillos no tienen mayor poder que el que tú tienes, Rose.— dijo Aarón. —sólo funcionan contigo porque eres tú quien tiene el poder de ver hacia el pasado, no los anillos en sí mismos. Así como algunos pueden ver el futuro y, como Morgana, tienen profecías; tú puedes ver hacia atrás., hacia el pasado. Es un don que tienes de nacimiento. Papá lo puso en su diario. Como miembro de la Orden no le costó nada obtener todo tu historial médico y mágico. Toda tu vida has sufrido de sueños intranquilos y pesadillas que no recuerdas a la mañana siguiente. Siempre has creído que se trataba de algo normal y te acostumbraste a ello, pero no es así: no son pesadillas, Rose. Mientras duermes, tu cabeza y tu poder funcionan con mayor eficacia. Si antes de los anillos no podías recordar nada al día siguiente era porque no has educado tu poder. Los anillos son algo así como un medio que dirige tu poder hacia la era merlineana de forma específica, pero el poder es tuyo. Eres tú quien hace que Scorpius y tú puedan ver lo que ocurrió hace cientos de años atrás — hizo una pequeña pausa. —El otro anillo funciona, precisamente, como una cadena para que puedas llevar a otros a aquello que ves mientras duermes. Y una vez que se lo has dado a alguien, ese será su dueño para siempre. Está entre los datos que Morgana apuntó aquí, en este tomo. Existe un lazo que se forma entre los dos portadores de los anillos, un lazo que papá jamás terminó de comprender bien. Mi padre también pasó gran parte de su vida investigando la vida de Morgana. Por eso, conociendo lo que los anillos te harían, Rose, es decir, conociendo que volverían visibles para ti esas pesadillas que no recordabas al día siguiente y que en realidad eran visiones, creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para saber a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido en la era merlineana con Morgana y Merlín, y no sólo eso, sino averiguar más sobre ese lazo misterioso que establecen los anillos. Y, dado que en principio Morgana quería que los tuvieras, papá te los envió.

—No tiene sentido…— murmuró Rose, pálida.

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio, demasiado confundido como para poder intervenir o decir algo más.

Aarón prosiguió dejando el tomo sobre la superficie circular.

—El problema es que papá empezó a temer que la profecía de Morgana fuera, en realidad, un anuncio de peligro al mundo mágico. — dijo el castaño mirando a Rose. — Empezó a temer haberse equivocado al enviarte los anillos, al haberte acercado más a un destino que bien podía ser convertirte en la sucesora de Morgana: una bruja con ideas peligrosas para la paz del mundo mágico.— Aarón hizo una pausa. —Ante ese temor. Decidió que la única forma de evitar que te convirtieras en lo que la profecía vaticinaba era alejándote de la misma profecía. De modo que papá creyó que podría destruirla y destruir a la única persona viva que tenía conocimiento de su paradero: él mismo.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en Aarón.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que…?

Aarón asintió.

—Mi padre no fue asesinado.— dijo el castaño. —Se suicidó.

Scorpius retrocedió un paso y Rose, aletargada, se dejó caer sentada sobre una piedra.

**11.-**

Lily estaba envuelta en una manta azul y cálida. Madame Pomfrey preparaba, al otro lado de la habitación junto a Lorcan, una taza de chocolate caliente. El rubio también estaba envuelto en una manta pero se había recuperado del frío con mucha mayor rapidez. Lily lo observaba con curiosidad desmedida. La niña a la que ella había salvado ya había regresado con sus amigas a su habitación envuelta en una manta. Parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño.

En ese momento, Lorcan caminó hacia Lily con una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Toma.— le dijo, ofreciéndosela.

Lily la tomó y sintió el agradable calor de la taza entre sus dedos fríos.

—Gracias.— se limitó a decir.

Lorcan clavó sus ojos celestes en ella como si quisiera descifrarla.

—Te lanzaste a salvar a esa niña, Potter.— le dijo, de repente. —Es, quizás, la cosa menos egoísta que te he visto hacer hasta ahora. ¿Quién diría que eres capaz de ese tipo de gestos?

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Lo habría hecho cualquiera, Scamander.— le respondió. —Es lo lógico que si alguien se ahoga y otro sabe nadar, el otro haga algo.

Lorcan se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues en ese lago éramos sólo tú y yo los que nos lanzamos por esa niña.— dijo el rubio. —Todos los demás se quedaron en la orilla.

Lily guardó silencio. No lo había pensado, pero Lorcan tenía razón.

—Vaya bastardos.— murmuró en voz baja.

Lorcan sonrió, pero se apresuró a ocultar su sonrisa.

—Tal vez no seas tan egoísta como pensé en un principio, Lilith.— dijo el rubio. —Tal vez sólo eres un poco Slytherin.

Lily clavó sus ojos miel como dagas sobre Lorcan.

—¿Slytherin? ¿Yo?

El rubio asintió.

—Sí.— le dijo. —Algo insufrible, pero buena en el fondo.

Lily desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzada por el halago del slytherin, pero ocultándolo como si fuera un tesoro.

Lorcan pareció meditar.

—Aunque "valiente" sigue siendo lo que predomina en ti, de modo que en Gryffindor estás bien.— le dijo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería. —Sigue así, Potter. Y quizás podamos ser amigos.

Lily quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo….?

Pero Lorcan ya había salido de la enfermería.

**12.-**

Por alguna razón inexplicable para Rose, había empezado a temblar y a sudar frío. Hacía algunos minutos que Aarón había revelado una verdad espantosa: Gothias Gozenbagh, miembro de la Orden de Merlín, había muerto por sus propias manos. ¿Cuántas personas conocían esa verdad? ¿Lo sabía Ásban, Earlena, Rizieri? ¿Por qué los medios seguían afirmando que se trataba de un asesinato? Todos los datos que Aarón les brindaba abiertamente, la profecía de Morgana ante sus ojos, todo, absolutamente todo le parecía irreal. Era, simplemente, demasiada información.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en Aarón.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— le preguntó. —¿Cómo puedes afirmar con tanta seguridad que tu padre hizo semejante cosa?

Aarón suspiró. Algunos mechones castaños cayeron por ambos lados de su rostro.

—Fui el primero en investigar la muerte de mi padre.— dijo el castaño. —Papá lo hizo todo muy bien: fingió su muerte por asesinato para todos los demás ineptos, pero se olvidó de que él me había educado para no caer ni siquiera en las trampas más sofisticadas. Él mismo envenenó su comida durante la cena. Era imposible que la seguridad en Avalon hubiese sido saltada. Por eso, después de la cena, se encargó de lanzarles el hechizo obliviate a todos los cocineros, y así crear un rastro falso. Luego fue a su habitación, tomó la profecía de Morgana y sus diarios personales, y se fue a la torre en donde Morgana había vivido encerrada los últimos años de su vida. Lanzó todo al mar, creyendo que los remolinos oceánicos se tragarían todo para siempre. Regresó a su habitación y murió.

Scorpius lo miró, alterado.

—Lo que dices no tiene pies ni cabeza.— le dijo en un tono agresivo. —¿Cómo demonios recuperaste la profecía y sus diarios si eso sucedió tal y como lo cuentas?

Aarón hundió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—Después de dejar a Rose en el lobby, esa noche en la que caminamos por la playa, regresé a continuar con un paseo nocturno.— dijo él. —Vi a mi padre arrojarlo todo al mar. La actitud me pareció inmensamente sospechosa, de modo que me lancé tras los cuadernos que había arrojado. No me costó hallarlos porque usé magia y soy muy buen nadador. Me pasé la noche entera husmeando en ellos. Al día siguiente, mi padre estaba muerto.

Rose, por primera vez durante varios minutos, rompió su silencio:

—¿Por qué tu padre haría una cosa tan horrible como matarse? No lo entiendo, no lo puedo entender…

Aarón la miró a los ojos.

—Rose, mi padre tomó la decisión que creyó correcta: estaba ya muy anciano, sabía que iba a morir de cualquier forma en un par de años. Pensó que había cometido un error al darte los anillos, que te había impulsado a cumplir la profecía de Morgana.— suspiró. —Quiso detener esa profecía y la mejor forma, a su parecer, era eliminando todo rastro de ella. Incluyéndose a sí mismo. Además, el efecto mediático que tendría su supuesto asesinato forzaría a los de la Orden a apresurar la competencia. Papá lo escribió muy bien en sus diarios, los que, por cierto, les he traído para que lean con paciencia en los próximos días y estén seguros de que lo que les cuento no es una historia inventada.

Aarón sacó de su saco un cuaderno viejo y roído que puso encima de la superficie circular.

—Conforme se va leyendo sus páginas éstas se van renovando. Contiene más de diez cuadernos en su interior.— dijo el castaño. —Es increíble, pero aún no he acabado de contarles todo lo que necesitan saber.— se humedeció los labios y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano. —Papá, al fingir su asesinato, también quería provocar el aceleramiento de la competencia, y esto tenía un fin: evitar que tus poderes, Rose, tuvieran tiempo para desarrollarse.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en Aarón con total incomprensión.

—¿Mis poderes?

Aarón asintió.

—Rose, si mi padre tenía razón en sus predicciones en sus asociaciones, si en verdad tú eres la chica de la que habla Morgana en su profecía, si todo eso es cierto, entonces, eres la primera mujer, la primer persona en más de cientos de generaciones cuya magia está constituida con un solo elemento: el fuego.

Rose empalideció sólo con escuchar aquella palabra. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—Si Morgana creía que eras tú quien continuaría su legado, entonces tú y tus poderes son un peligro para el mundo mágico. Ese fue el razonamiento de papá. Y luego, aterrado ante esta posibilidad, pensó: "si no hay suficiente tiempo para que Rojo desarrolle sus poderes, todavía hay esperanza para que quien gane la competencia sea Negro."— Aarón miró a Scorpius. —Porque no hay forma de que una sangre de fuego pura sea vencida por un mago común y corriente con una tendencia mágica hacia la tierra. Un mago como Merlín.

—Es imposible— soltó Scorpius. —Imposible y ridículo.

—Y sin embargo, todo lo que mi padre planeó se está cumpliendo: la competencia se ha acelerado. Todo para dar ventaja a quien según todos tiene más posibilidades de ganar: Scorpius.

Rose miró con incredulidad a Aarón.

—¿Los otros miembros de la Orden saben todo esto?— preguntó la pelirroja.

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—Que yo sepa, ninguno sabe nada.— dijo el castaño, y entonces, su mirada se ensombreció. —A excepción de Ásban.

Rose se puso de pie lentamente. De repente todas las piezas empezaban a encajar una a una, como un rompecabezas macabro y laberíntico.

Aarón continuó:

—Lo de la profecía es una teoría: no sabemos a ciencia cierta si Rose en verdad es lo que Morgana dice, ni siquiera sabemos si la profecía de Morgana dice lo que creemos que dice.— dijo el castaño. —He estudiado a Morgana toda mi vida porque mi padre me transmitió ese mismo interés. Poco o casi nada se sabe de sus intenciones, de sus planes, ni siquiera se sabe si estaba cuerda cuando escribió esa profecía. Sin embargo todos tienen pavor a la figura de Morgana. La repudian. Es la representación misma del mal para todos en la Orden de Merlín. Es así como ha sido durante años. El cielo representado por Merlín y el infierno representado por Morgana. Ángel y demonio. En esas dicotomías se ha construido nuestra civilización.— tomó un poco de aire y miró a Rose. —No quiero, no permitiré que seas víctima de lo que son sólo sospechas o conjeturas de algo que no está del todo claro. Ásban…estoy convencido de que fue él quien estuvo detrás del ataque que recibiste esta mañana.

Rose contuvo la respiración y Scorpius miró, furioso, a Aarón.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de toda la mierda que estás diciendo?!— le soltó.

Aarón no perdió la calma.

—Revisé esa lechuza por mí mismo: tenía un explosivo de gas venenoso en su interior, pero no contenía suficiente gas para matar a nadie. Sí lo suficiente como para lastimar a una persona, como para asustarla.— dijo el castaño. —Llevo semanas tras los pasos de Ásban. Él sabe que yo sé la verdad y yo sé que él la conoce. Después del funeral de mi padre me di cuenta de que mis cosas habían sido esculcadas por alguien. La profecía ya no estaba. Hace poco descubrí en dónde Ásban la había escondido: aquí. — Aarón levantó los brazos a la altura de sus hombros, mostrando el lugar. —Lo conozco: no hay nadie más supersticioso que él en la Orden. Odia la figura de Morgana con todo su ser. Hace unos años intentó hacer que retiraran su cuadro de la sala en donde estaba. Por supuesto, no lo consiguió. No sé desde hace cuanto Ásban conoce la profecía, creo que la leyó mucho antes de la muerte de mi padre porque, de otro modo, no habría buscado entre mis cosas en busca de algo tan específico y sin llevarse los diarios de mi padre.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza, mareado.

—Suponiendo que todo lo que dices sea cierto, suponiendo que no estás ocultándonos nada y que esto, aunque absurdo y monstruoso, es verdad: ¿por qué Ásban querría intimidar a Rose?

—Es obvio: para que el miedo la force a retirarse de la competencia.— dijo Aarón, cruzándose de brazos —Ásban piensa de esta manera: si Rose cree que un grupo subversivo de la talla de Exus, quien supuestamente mató a un miembro de la Orden, está tras su pellejo, probablemente tema por su vida y deje la competencia. Lo cual salvaría al mundo de tener dentro de la Orden a la heredera de la sangre de Morgana Pendragon. No planeaba matarla, sólo asustarla. Repito: el gas dentro de Cycill jamás habría podido matar a una persona. No era suficiente como para hacerlo.

—Y sin embargo le dijiste a Mcgonagal que sí.— dijo Scorpius, mirándolo con escepticismo.

—Por supuesto que le dije que sí.— dijo Aarón. —Gracias a eso he podido disponer al cien por ciento de la seguridad de Rose. Gracias a eso, Ásban no podrá asustarla nunca más.

—Quieren que salga de la competencia…— murmuró Rose, como para sí misma. —Todos quieren que abandone…todos creen que soy débil…que soy un peligro…

Aarón miró a Rose con determinación.

—Yo no creo que seas un peligro para nadie.— dijo con decisión. —Tampoco creo que seas débil, y estoy convencido de que no abandonarás la competencia. Hoy les he revelado todo lo que sé porque creo que es justo que sepan la verdad; que sepan todo lo que se ha ido fraguando a sus espaldas sólo por una teoría que no puede comprobarse.

Scorpius empezó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro. Las ideas se atropellaban una contra otra en su cabeza. ¿En dónde estaba el enemigo? ¿Debía confiar en Aarón o en Ásban? ¿Y si la profecía era cierta? ¿Y si en verdad Rojo y Negro eran Rose y él?

El slytherin se detuvo y miró a Aarón con agotamiento.

—Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora con todo lo que nos has dicho — le dijo.

Aarón lo miró con una expresión neutral.

—Continuar.— dijo el castaño. —Continuar usando los anillos y llegar al fondo de esto. O rendirse, dejar de usarlos y olvidar el asunto. Son libres de tomar cualquier decisión: mi deber está en protegerlos. O mejo dicho: en proteger a Rose. Yo he cumplido con mi deber ético y moral de informarles lo que ocurre.

Rose se mantuvo en silencio. No podía articular ni una palabra más. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Scorpius la miró y notó que estaba exhausta y que, ante la saturación de información, su mente había quedado en blanco.

El silencio invadió aquel sótano como una marea indomable e imparable. Aarón, tras unos minutos de respeto a ese silencio, caminó hacia las escaleras.

—Tomen el diario de mi padre.— les dijo. —Y salgamos de aquí. Hay que regresar al colegio.

**13.-**

—¿Has visto a Scorpius?— preguntó Megara, sentándose de slytherin en la mesa junto a Alexander, quien ya había empezado a cenar.

El castaño fijó sus ojos verdes en ella con algo de picardía.

—No.— le respondió. —Pero te vi a ti con Albus Potter.

Megara casi se atraganta con un trozo de pan que había mordido. Tosió y su rostro se encendió.

—Todo Hogwarts debe saberlo ya.— dijo el castaño. —Date cuenta de cómo te miran.

Megara se fijó en su alrededor. Todos cuchicheaban y, en efecto, la miraban. Algunas chicas parecían observarla con evidente desprecio, seguramente celosas de que Albus Potter, el gran Albus Potter la hubiese escogido a ella. Megara bebió un poco de zumo y le sacó le lengua a algunas ravenclawnianas que la miraban a la distancia. Éstas dejaron de observarla al instante.

—Que digan lo que quieran.— dijo la morena. —Mi vida es mi vida. Y hago lo que me apetece.

Alexander sonrió.

—Bueno, sí: sólo que yo no sabía que lo que te apetecía era Albus Potter.

Megara le dedicó una mirada asesina y luego sonrió.

—Y yo tampoco sabía que a ti te apetecía Lucy Weasley.— le dijo, mordaz.

Alexander borró la sonrisa de su rostro y Megara sonrió, victoriosa.

—Hogwarts también habla de cómo te paseas con Lucy Weasley por doquier. — dijo la slytherin. —Supongo que los dos apuntamos a la misma familia.— y con este último comentario, Megara mordió una manzana.

Alexander bufó.

—Lucy y yo sólo somos amigos. Es muy diferente a lo tuyo con Albus.— dijo el castaño.

—Ya.— dijo Megara. —Dime, mirándome a los ojos, que sientes la misma amistad hacia Lucy Weasley que sientes hacia mí.

Alexander fijó sus ojos en los marrones de Megara y se mantuvo en silencio. No consiguió sostenerle la mirada por más de dos segundos.

—Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabes?— le dijo, mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

Megara rió.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es parte de mi encanto.— dijo, y notó que en la mesa de gryffindor varias chicas la observaban. Entornó los ojos. —¿En serio te parece tan irreal que esté con Albus Potter? ¿Te parece también, como a todos, que estoy muy por debajo de él?

Alexander clavó sus ojos verdes en su amiga.

—Meg,— le dijo— a mí me parece que cualquier tipo, incluso Albus Potter, es demasiado poco para ti. Eres preciosa, inteligente, divertida. Cualquiera querría tenerte. Encuentro normal que Albus Potter se haya fijado en ti. Y él me parece un tipo decente. Así que me alegro por ti.

Megara sonrió levemente y colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Alexander para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias.— fue todo lo que le dijo.

—Vaya, tienes sentimientos después de todo.— dijo Alexander en tono burlón.

En ese momento, Aarón, Rose y Scorpius aparecieron, de la nada, en el centro de gran comedor.

Todos se quedaron mudos.

Aarón sonrió ampliamente y se rascó la cabeza.

—Vaya.— dijo. —Olvidé que ya era la hora de la cena.

Rose y Scorpius, tras unos segundos de confusión, se encaminaron a sus respectivas mesas.

Los murmullos reanudaron.

Scorpius se sentó al lado de Alexander. Su semblante era sombrío. Megara frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

Pero el slytherin no respondió.

Al otro lado del salón, en la mesa de gryffindor, Albus, Hugo, Fred y Louis miraban a Rose con consternación. La pelirroja no sólo estaba pálida, sino decaída y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Rose— insistió Albus. —Creo que debes ir a la enfermería. No te ves nada bien.

La pelirroja ignoró el comentario de su primo. Hugo se sentó al lado de ella y la tomó por el brazo.

—Tonterías.— dijo. —Si no quieres ir a la enfermería, te llevaré a ella.

Rose se soltó bruscamente de su hermano y se puso de pie.

—Déjenme en paz, por favor.— fue todo lo que dijo, y caminó hacia la salida del gran comedor.

Scorpius la siguió con la mirada y, entonces, sintió una mano en su hombro:

—Señor Malfoy,— dijo Malone. —Sígame. Tiene una visita.

**14.-**

Rose se detuvo frente a la puerta de su sala común, la de gryffindor, paralizada al recordar que esa ya no era su sala común. Dio media vuelta y emprendió un camino desatento hacia cualquier sitio. No quería ir a dormir aún. No podría hacerlo. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y organizar sus pensamientos. Aquel día había sido una verdadera pesadilla: Cycill, la rueda de prensa, la profecía de Morgana, el suicidio de Gothias, el ataque de Ásban, los anillos…Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza confundiéndola por completo.

Sin darse cuenta alcanzó las afueras del castillo y sintió una brisa fresca sobre su rostro. Era de noche. La luna era como el espejo de sus aflicciones. Caminó hasta que, de pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Rose se volteó y vio a Aarón.

—Disculpa que interrumpa tu caminata.— le dijo en un tono suave y sosegado. —Pero me quedé preocupado por ti.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Ha sido un día terrible.— le dijo. —Pero estoy bien.— fijó sus ojos azules en él: tenía una tez limpia y que la luz de la luna iluminaba con delicadeza. —Gracias por decirnos toda la verdad, todo lo que conoces de la verdad. Y gracias por no creer que soy Rojo. Que soy un peligro o algo por el estilo…

Aarón empujó su cabello castaño oscuro hacia atrás y suspiró.

—Ásban cree que soy demasiado joven e inexperto, y tal vez tenga razón.— dijo el castaño. —Pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que están haciendo, y no puedo evitarlo. No creo que una profecía hecha hace cientos de años defina a un ser humano el día de hoy. No quiero ser parte de esa histeria colectiva.

Rose lo miró con cierta timidez. Ahora más que nunca notó por qué Aarón les resultaba tan atractivo a todas las chicas en Hogwarts: tenía un aire juvenil debido a su edad pero, a la vez, maduro e intenso. También, un halo de misterio.

—Debió ser muy doloroso para ti enterarte de que tu padre se suicidó.— dijo la pelirroja. Su voz se quebró un poco. —…por mí.

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—No digas estupideces.— le dijo. —No es tu culpa.

Rose bajó la mirada. Aarón suspiró.

—Las decisiones que mi padre tomó fueron suyas. Tú no lo forzaste a hacer nada. Es sólo que yo esperé más de él: esperé que no fuera tan supersticioso, que no depositara toda su fe en una profecía fragmentada y de la que no sabemos nada. Él ha estudiado, igual que yo, a Morgana porque desde siempre sintió que habían cabos sueltos en la historia del asesinato de Merlín. No me preguntes por qué, pero Morgana jamás fue para mí un personaje negativo. Siempre sentí que había algo más. Y creo que hasta le tengo un poco de lástima. Ella creía en una forma de proteger el mundo mágico, una forma que difería a la de Merlín. Pero no pudo ser esa bruja malvada que la historia pinta. Las personas no somos blancos y negros. Somos matices entre ambas tonalidades.

Rose asintió.

—Ahora que puedo ver el pasado gracias a los anillos…He visto con mis propios ojos que Morgana fue sólo una víctima más. Dudo que nadie pueda entenderla, porque nadie vivió lo que ella vivió.

Aarón hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Papá pensaba igual, no sé por qué de repente tuvo miedo de estar equivocado respecto a Morgana. Ásban siempre discutió con mi padre al respecto: él insistía que Morgana era una figura que no merecía ser estudiada, sino olvidada, sepultada. Yo, al ser el hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo mágico, siempre tuve que abrirme camino con mucha dificultad. Tuve que demostrar cientos y miles de veces que me merecía los triunfos que acumulaba. Todos pensaban que era gracias a mi padre y a sus influencias que yo escalaba con rapidez, pero no fue así. Desde siempre tuve una gran responsabilidad: demostrarme a mí y a los demás que valgo la pena.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules con intensidad en el castaño. Aarón no podía saber cuánto ella lo entendía. Tal vez ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

—Sin embargo estás en la Orden.— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —Eres joven y has logrado entrar en la organización más importante del mundo mágico.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Sí, pero a veces no sé si entré a la Orden para demostrarles a otros que podía hacerlo sin ayuda de mi padre, o porque realmente quise hacerlo.— dijo el castaño. —En realidad, no tengo muy claro mi futuro. La muerte de mi padre me ha hecho pensar sobre mi vida. Supongo que debo averiguar lo que quiero ahora, antes de que pierda cualquier oportunidad de conseguirlo.

Rose asintió.

—Es muy difícil descubrir lo que quieres cuando todos parecen saberlo por ti.— dijo la pelirroja. —A veces yo también dudo: no sé si estoy compitiendo porque en verdad quiera ser un miembro de la Orden, o porque quiero demostrarles a todos que soy más que la hija de dos héroes de guerra y que soy capaz de hacer algo bueno por mí misma.

Aarón la miró con empatía y comprensión.

—Supongo que los dos hemos pasado por disyuntivas similares.— le dijo.

Rose sonrió. Aarón sonrió también.

—Me alegra que sonrías.— le dijo. —Ya era hora de que lo hicieras. El día no ha sido tan terrible, después de todo.

Rose mantuvo su sonrisa. De repente, ya no se sentía tan mal como hacía unos minutos atrás. La charla con Aarón había logrado animarla.

El castaño levantó su mirada hacia la luna.

—Si me preguntas.— le dijo él— creo que debes seguir en la competencia. Aunque sea duro para ti estar compitiendo con alguien que te importa.

Rose lo miró con intriga y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Scorpius no es nada para…

Aarón bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—No tienes que mentirme.— dijo el castaño. —Tampoco decirme la verdad. Puedes guardar silencio. Siempre es mejor que engañar a otros.

Rose se humedeció los labios. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la suficiente confianza con Aarón como para decirle la verdad. Había algo en él que le inspiraba seguridad y tranquilidad.

—Scorpius y yo….ya no hay nada entre nosotros.— dijo la pelirroja, no sin cierto dolor en su garganta.

Aarón entendió y guardó silencio.

—Sé lo que es perder a alguien que te importa.— le dijo, pensativo, y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia la luna. —Hace algunos años me enamoré de alguien y estuve a punto de dejarlo todo por esa persona.

Rose lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?— le preguntó.

Aarón continuó mirando la luna menguante, pero sus ojos parecieron entristecerse.

—Ella me abandonó.— dijo en un tono neutral que contrastaba con su mirada. —Supongo que no me quiso como yo a ella.

Rose se entristeció. Comprendía a Aarón totalmente. Tenían más cosas en común de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—Me parece difícil de creer que alguien pueda dejarte.— dijo Rose. —Teniendo en cuenta que todo Hogwarts quisiera estar contigo.

Aarón sonrió.

—Es la paradoja de la vida.— dijo el castaño. —En todo caso, soy la prueba de que se sobrevive a esta clase de asuntos. Ya lo verás: no necesitas a Scorpius ni a nadie. Sólo a ti misma.

Rose encontró fuerza en aquellas palabras. Una fuerza que no sentía adentro de sí misma hacía meses.

**13.-**

Scorpius entró en la oficina de Malone y se encontró, sorprendido, con la silueta de Ásban de pie frente a la chimenea. Malone hizo una leve reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Scorpius se mantuvo inmóvil.

—Siéntate.– le dijo Ásban. —Que de lo que tenemos que hablar no es nada sencillo.

Scorpius caminó hacia un sillón y se sentó. Hizo todo lo que pudo por fingir normalidad, pero la información que Aarón le había dado rondaba su mente en todo momento. No podía comprender por qué Ásban querría hablar con él. Mucho menos por qué había ido a Hogwarts para hacerlo cuando esa misma tarde él había estado en la Orden.

—Supongo que te preguntarás qué hago aquí.— comenzó el miembro de la Orden.

—Me pregunto eso, y por qué estamos en la oficina de Malone y no en la de Mcgonagal.— dijo Scorpius. —También por qué no está Rose aquí.

Ásban asintió.

—Es esencial que Rose no esté aquí.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en el mago con escepticismo. Ásban se sentó en un sillón frente al slytherin. En medio de ambos, estaba la chimenea. Y el fuego.

—Iré directo al grano porque ya no soy lo suficientemente joven como para dar rodeos.— dijo el mago. —Sé muy bien lo que Aarón les mostró hoy en la Orden. Sé lo que les dijo.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Fue lo que creyó más prudente. Pero se mantuvo impasible y firme.

Ásban continuó:

—Todo lo que les dijo, es cierto.

Scorpius continuó sin moverse, pero esta vez su expresión denotó la decepción que aquella confesión le había significado. En el fondo esperó que lo que Aarón les había dicho fuera sólo una patraña. Por eso se llevó con él el diario de Gothias, porque quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que todo aquello fuera cierto.

—Todo es cierto, salvo una cosa:— dijo el mago. —Yo no envié esa lechuza a Rose Weasley; no tengo idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho. Por todo lo demás, Aarón es un chico bastante inteligente y talentoso: no conseguí impedir que llegara al fondo del asunto.

Scorpius rompió su silencio:

—Entonces es cierto que Gothias se suicidó porque creyó que Rose era la de la profecía y quiso evitar que ganara la competencia.— dijo el rubio.

—Ni Earlena ni Rizieri saben esto, pero sí, es verdad.— dijo Ásban. —Y es cierto que yo apoyo el último deseo de Gothias: no quiero que Rose Weasley Granger gane la competencia de Merlín.

Scorpius se puso de pie.

—No entiendo para qué quieres hablarme de esto.— le dijo.

Ásban prosiguió:

—Controlo cada espacio de la Orden. Aarón puede ser muy listo, y lo es, pero no previó que también controlara el sótano en donde tuvieron su reunión. Como tú mismo lo leíste, la profecía de Morgana anuncia una guerra y a su heredera como defensora del mundo que ella siempre ideó. Si Rose Weasley Granger es Rojo, si ella es la heredera de Morgana, como estoy convencido que es, su integración a la Orden implicaría un inminente peligro.

Scorpius lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que Rose sea de quien Morgana hablaba en esa profecía? ¿Cómo puedes saber que en verdad Morgana se refería a una bruja que significaría un peligro para el mundo mágico, y no a otra cosa? Yo mismo leí esa profecía y no clara.

Ásban se puso de pie.

—He estudiado durante años ese linaje perdido de fuego mágico.— dijo el mago. —Tiene características precisas que son inalterables: la capacidad de producir fuego sin ayuda de varita, facultades adivinatorias nocturnas, poco control sobre el fuego mágico producido, ¿te suena familiar?

Scorpius guardó silencio. Todo aquello se ajustaba a Rose, pero no podía creerlo. Él la conocía: Rose jamás podría ser un peligro para nadie.

—Escucha: Rose es ahora sólo una jovencita.— dijo Ásban. —Pero no sabemos el futuro. Puede que la profecía no signifique nada, pero ante la duda, mi deber es proteger el mundo mágico que Merlín creó. Y, ante la duda, prefiero mantener a Rose Weasley Granger vigilada.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo.— dijo Scorpius, enojado.

—Quiero que ganes esta competencia, pero no puedo hacerlo por ti.— dijo Ásban. —Tampoco puedo evitar que Rose continúe compitiendo. Ni alejarla de los anillos que Gothias jamás debió entregarle. Lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerme informado de sus movimientos, de sus cambios, de su evolución como bruja. Ante el menor cambio, yo debo estar informado y preparado. Rose puede no ser un peligro ahora para nadie, pero no sabemos qué pueda ocurrir después.— hizo una pausa. —Para vigilarla de cerca, te necesito.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No me voy a convertir en un espía de la Orden.— dijo el slytherin con firmeza. —Mucho menos para espiar a Rose.

Ásban dio dos pasos hacia él.

—Es todo lo que te pido: que me tengas al tanto de sus movimientos diarios. Eso no la hará daño a nadie e, incluso, puede ayudarnos a averiguar quién mató a la lechuza de Rose e intentó intimidarla, y por qué lo hizo.— Ásban miró a los ojos a Scorpius. —¡Por Merlín! Soy un mago de la Orden, ¿crees que estaría en donde estoy si no me preocupara el mundo mágico? ¿crees que soy capaz de intimidar a una joven de 17 años para que abandone una competencia?

—Eso no es lo que creo yo, es lo que cree Aarón.— se limitó a decir Scorpius.

—Aarón es brillante, y quizás eso sea lo que me da más temor de él. Está obsesionado con la figura de Morgana, quizás más de lo que su padre lo estuvo en su momento. Morgana fue la asesina de Merlín: es un personaje que sólo puede traer oscuridad.

Scorpius miró a un lado, meditando. Tal vez Ásban tenía razón: ¿qué mal podría hacerle a nadie que los de la Orden estuvieran al tanto de los movimientos de Rose? Además, de ese modo comprendería lo que él ya sabía: que Rose era inocente y buena, que jamás le haría daño a nadie. Scorpius cerró los ojos: tal vez, si aceptaba entrar en el juego de Ásban, conseguiría averiguar más de todo aquel lío que los envolvía a Rose, a los anillos y a él y, a la vez, probar que esa profecía no correspondía a la Rose que todos conocían.

—Digamos que acepto informarte diariamente de los movimientos de Rose que, básicamente, consisten en ir a la biblioteca, estudiar, comer y dormir.— dijo Scorpius con ironía. —¿Cómo se supone que lo haría?

Ásban sacó de su túnica un cuaderno rojo y lo colocó sobre el escritorio de Malone.

—Este es un cuaderno que tiene su gemelo. El otro lo tengo yo.— dijo Ásban. —Todo lo que escribas en él se escribirá en el mío, y viceversa. Es bastante sencillo.

Scorpius miró con escepticismo el cuaderno sobre el escritorio.

—Si acepto, quiero que me prometas algo.— le dijo a Ásban.

El mago lo miró a los ojos con sincero interés.

—¿Qué cosa?— le preguntó.

—Prométeme que no vas a intervenir, como lo hizo Gothias, para que Rose pierda la competencia y la gane yo.— dijo el slytherin. —En efecto, voy a ganar esta competencia: pero lo haré limpiamente. No como ustedes pretenden que lo consiga. Eso no va conmigo.

Ásban sonrió y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Es por esto por lo que quiero que ganes, Scorpius.— dijo el mago. —Me recuerdas, nos recuerdas a todos, a Merlín.

Scorpius caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos.

—No soy Merlín y Rose no es Morgana.— dijo, justo antes de salir. —Si Gothias lo hubiera entendido quizás no estaría muerto y no le habría causado tanto dolor a su hijo. Si lo entendieras tú, quizás empezarías a dormir tranquilo.

Y con esto, salió.

Scorpius caminó con el cuaderno bajo el brazo hacia el séptimo piso y con su cabeza dándole vueltas. Si Ásban decía la verdad, si él no había atacado a Rose, entonces, ¿quién? ¿Quién más querría que ella dejara la competencia?

Justo al doblar la esquina se detuvo y se ocultó. Vio, frente al tapete de Barnabás que se transformaba poco a poco en la puerta a la sala común, a Rose y a Aarón.

Desde la distancia no pudo escuchar lo que decían, pero los vio a ambos sonreír y, justo cuando el castaño se iba a retirar, vio a Rose tomarlo por la muñeca y hacerlo volver para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

Y entonces, y para siempre, supo que Aarón Gozenbagh estaba destinado a convertirse en su enemigo.


	32. El agujero

_¡Y estoy de vuelta! Gracias, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews. De verdad que son impresionantes. No sé si seguiría este fic sin todo ese apoyo que tengo de ustedes, en verdad. Bueno, no quiero hacer esto más largo de lo debido. Sólo decirles que ya casi se cumple el aniversario de este fanfic, y eso lo he querido festejar con este capítulo muy largo (70 págs en word, digamos que una pág por día que he tardado en publicar) y, por supuesto gracias a Fabiana, con unos videos increíbles que ella ha hecho. También he subido al blog fan arts y dibujos FANTÁSTICOS hechos por lectoras de la historia. Les van a encantar, estoy segura, a mí me fascinaron.  
_

_Videos: los videos de fabiana los encontrarán en www . rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com (unan los espacios). Hay un video de Rose/Scorpius, otro de Megara/Albus, otro de Lucy/Alexander, otro de Lily/Lorcan y dos videos que son de lo que ocurre en este capítulo, así que, NO LOS VEAN hasta que terminen de leer, porque se harán auto spoiler. ok?  
_

_También hay otro video hecho por una lectora, Olguita es su nick en youtube. El video es IMPRESIONANTE, es sobre Rose y Scorpius y su relación.  
_

_Como ven, no sólo he venido con un nuevo capítulo sino con fan arts y videos para ustedes. El capítulo es mío, pero los fan arts y los videos son de amigas y apreciadísimas lectoras: en otras palabras, que nada de esto se haría si no fuéramos gente que compartiera el mismo gusto por fanfictions de Harry Potter. Sólo me queda desearles que disfruten del capítulo y espero que tengan un hermoso hermosísimo fin de semana.  
_

_LOVE AND ROCKETS  
_

**Capítulo XXXI**

**El agujero**

**1.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose y Aarón atravesaron el portal y entraron al castillo. La noche era poco cálida, pero no lo suficientemente fría como para hacerlos temblar. El castaño se había ofrecido a escoltarla hacia su sala común. Rose aceptó: no podía huir de Scorpius ni de sus problemas para siempre. Lo mejor era enfrentarlos, crecer, madurar, y dejar de ser una niña temerosa. Aquel, sin duda alguna, había sido el peor día de su vida. Aún era incapaz de aclarar del todo su cabeza, pero la compañía de Aarón y sus palabras de algún modo habían logrado sosegarla. Rose no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero había algo en aquel chico que la tranquilizaba y la hacía sentirse segura. También había algo en él que la atraía y que despertaba su curiosidad. No sabía muy bien qué era. Poco importaba.

Los dos caminaban en silencio. Aarón parecía sereno y pensativo. Rose lo observaba de reojo de vez en cuando y, de repente, decidió romper la quietud que se había instaurado entre ellos.

—¿Y tu madre?— le preguntó la pelirroja, de repente.

Aarón pareció salir de su ensoñación y la miró con cierta sorpresa. Sin duda alguna no se había esperado una pregunta así. Rose se humedeció los labios.

—Es sólo que…debes tener una.— dijo con suavidad. —Y sólo has hablado de tu padre así que…me preguntaba…

Aarón la interrumpió, sin mirarla.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años.— dijo con una voz neutra pero que Rose sintió fingía una falsa indiferencia. —No hay mucho qué contar de ella. Casi no la recuerdo.

Rose tragó saliva.

—Lo siento.— dijo, avergonzada. —No sé por qué siempre termino haciendo preguntas impertinentes.

Aarón la miró sin dejar de caminar y le sonrió. Una vez más, aquella dentadura blanca y perfecta apareció ante ella.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo. —No has sido impertinente. —hizo una pausa y meditó. —Ahora que lo pienso, desde que mi madre murió mi relación con papá fue distante y fría. Creo que yo se la recordaba. Dicen que me parezco mucho a ella.

—¿No tienes ninguna foto de tu madre?— preguntó Rose.

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—Papá no conservó ninguna. Le hacía mal.— dijo el castaño.

Pronto llegaron frente al tapete de Barnabás y se detuvieron. Rose se volteó y miró al castaño con cierta timidez.

—¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de ella?— le preguntó la gryffindoriana, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —De tu madre, digo.

Aarón suspiró.

—Nada.— dijo el castaño, cruzándose de brazos. —Bueno… cada vez que una mujer me ha dado un beso en la mejilla como saludo o muestra de amistad, involuntariamente, recuerdo a mi madre.— suspiró y hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Es la única memoria que conservo de ella: la forma en la que me besaba en la mejilla. Pero no puedo recordar nada más. Extraño, ¿no te parece?

Rose bajó la mirada de repente y sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron. Aarón dejó de sonreír.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y la clavó en el castaño.

—Sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hemos estado hablando, pero no puedo evitar que la pregunta me atormente: ¿Es cierto que tengo los mismos poderes que Morgana?— preguntó, de repente. —¿Es cierto que mi magia está regida por un solo elemento? Dime: ¿soy una aberración de la genética?

Aarón mantuvo un semblante serio e impasible.

—No voy a mentirte.— dijo el castaño. — Tus exámenes médicos durante los últimos diecisiete años de tu vida se lo confirmaron a mi padre: tu magia no es como la del resto. Tu magia está regida por un único elemento, como la de Morgana.— hizo una pausa. —Pero eso no te hace Morgana le Fay.

Rose se llevó un rizo rojo detrás de la oreja.

—¿Cómo puede ser cierto esto?— preguntó, nuevamente angustiada. —Los genes mágicos evolucionaron, ya nadie tiene en su magia sólo un elemento, sino la mezcla de los dos sobrevivientes: tierra y fuego. Es lo que nos dota de cierto equilibrio.

Aarón asintió.

—Se creía que no existía ya la pureza en la magia, que éramos todos productos de elementos mestizos. Pero tú eres la prueba de que no es cierto, de que aún pueden existir magos y brujas con la magia originaria, primigenia.— dijo el castaño. —Aún así debes entender que eso no te hace Morgana, ni su discípula, ni seguidora ni su reencarnación. Eres Rose Weasley Granger. Una chica con una magia especial. Eso es todo.

—Pero da la casualidad que mi magia es muy similar a la de Morgana.— dijo la pelirroja.

Aarón esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Tú misma lo has dicho: similar.— dijo el castaño. —Después de todo, tú no puedes ver el futuro, sino el pasado.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

—No trates de tranquilizarme como a una niña.— dijo la pelirroja. —Recuerdo muy bien nuestra conversación en Avalon. Recuerdo muy bien cuando me dijiste que Morgana, como yo, era sangre de fuego, un elemento que calificaste como el más poderoso y peligroso de la magia.

—Todo lo grande y poderoso puede ser también peligroso, Rose.— dijo el castaño. —Pero eso no implica que tenga que serlo.

Rose bajó la mirada.

—Todos estos años…siempre le tuve miedo al fuego.— dijo, con voz apagada. — No, miedo es poco: sentía que quería morirme si estaba cerca de una llama. La muerte me parecía nimia, pequeña. —tragó saliva. —¿Cómo puedo temerle tanto a algo que es una parte intrínseca de mí? Ahora entiendo lo que Morgana sufrió durante su infancia y adolescencia. No hay nada más horrible que sentir miedo de ti mismo.

Aarón asintió.

—A veces lo que nos es desconocido nos aterroriza.— le dijo.

Rose fijó sus ojos azules en el castaño.

—¿Hay alguien más como yo? ¿Hay alguien cuya magia sea regida por un único elemento y no por su combinación?

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que eres el único caso conocido en los últimos siglos.

Rose cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente. Pocos segundos después, abrió los párpados.

—Sé que no he sido otra cosa que una molestia a lo largo de este día.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Pero…gracias. Gracias por estar y…por decirme la verdad.

Aarón se encogió de hombros. Rose clavó sus ojos en los oscuros y grandes de el castaño. Eran como dos pozos profundos e insondables.

—No me lo agradezcas. Estoy aquí porque tengo un deber que cumplir, y no me gusta hacer mal mi trabajo.— dijo el castaño. —Jamás he hecho mal mi trabajo.

—Sí.— dijo Rose. —Pero decirnos la verdad a Scorpius y a mí no entraba dentro de tus deberes laborales e igual lo hiciste.

Aarón asintió.

—Eso lo hice por honor.— dijo el castaño. —No entraba dentro de mis deberes laborales, pero sí dentro de mis deberes morales. Y esto último es más importante que lo primero. —Aarón se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño echándoselo hacia atrás de forma inútil, porque varios mechones volvieron a caer a los lados de su rostro. —Te dejaré descansar. Nos vemos mañana.

Aarón sonrió y dio media vuelta. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando Rose lo tomó por la muñeca y lo hizo voltear.

Depositó un breve beso sobre la mejilla del castaño, descolocándolo por completo.

Aarón permaneció quieto y sorprendido. No consiguió articular palabra alguna, pero sus ojos oscuros, fijos en los de Rose, exigían una explicación.

La pelirroja se apresuró a dársela:

—Este es un beso de amistad y de gratitud, como los que dijiste que te habían dado otras amigas tuyas y que te remitían a tu madre.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Es mi forma de decirte gracias. Espero algún día poder pagarte lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy.

Aarón negó con la cabeza, confundido, y luego sonrió con dificultad.

—Recibo tu amistad, pero no tu agradecimiento, Rose.— dijo el castaño. —Soy tu cuidador. Mi deber es protegerte y no debes agradecerme por ello. Y respecto a lo otro: cualquier persona con un mínimo de integridad habría hecho lo mismo.

Aarón le hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para perderse por el pasillo. Rose lo vio alejarse y sintió el mismo vacío de siempre apoderándose de ella. Por alguna inexplicable razón, cuando estaba con Aarón aquel hueco en el centro de su pecho se volvía imperceptible. Era como si el castaño tuviera el poder de reconfortarla con su sola presencia. Era extraño, pero sentía una conexión con él a un nivel íntimo, como si fueran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Entonces, Rose cayó en cuenta de que Aarón, posiblemente, era su primer amigo fuera de su familia. Alexander y Megara también eran sus amigos, pero ellos no se habían interesado en ella sino por accidente: porque Scorpius lo había propiciado. En realidad, Rose no podía sentir a Alexander y a Megara como sus amigos, sino como los amigos de Scorpius con los que, daba la casualidad, se llevaba bien. Sabía que, en el momento de escoger, ellos elegirían a Scorpius. Su relación con Aarón, en cambio, había iniciado de forma natural y real. Todavía recordaba sus palabras en la biblioteca: "Eres una Weasley y estás compitiendo para obtener la distinción más grande del mundo mágico, todo eso debería hacerte popular, y sin embargo, casi siempre te veo sola. No creo que se deba a que otros te rechacen, todo lo contrario; sospecho que eres tú quien rechaza toda compañía". Aarón había acertado aquella vez: Rose había dedicado su vida entera a enorgullecer a sus padres, a ser la mejor siempre en todo para así dar con el nivel de su familia. En el proceso se fue convirtiendo en un ser solitario y no cosechó ninguna amistad fuera de su círculo familiar. Y a veces, en momentos duros como aquellos, se lamentaba de no haber disfrutado su niñez y adolescencia al cien por ciento.

¿De qué servía haberse convertido en quien era ahora si no se reconocía frente al espejo? ¿Era Rose Weasley Granger, la imagen que había construido para otros, ella misma en verdad, o sólo un personaje?

Rose suspiró y cerró los ojos frente al tapete de Barnabás. La puerta de su sala común se abrió.

Una vez allí adentro el silencio la hace suspirar otra vez. Aquella sala cómoda y vacía le parecía ajena. Sintió tristeza al pensar que ya no volvería a compartir la sala con otros gryffindors. Era allí, en esa soledad, como terminaría su etapa estudiantil.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación. Subió un par de escalones y alcanzó la puerta.

Entró.

La habitación también le pareció ajena, como si allí viviera otra persona muy diferente a ella. ¿Cómo podía su vida, en tan solo unas horas, haber cambiado tanto?

Empezó a desabrocharse la blusa cuando tres golpes seguidos y violentos sonaron contra su puerta.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Rose se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Con sorpresa se chocó contra los ojos grises de Scorpius Malfoy mirándola con dureza en el umbral.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó ella. —¿Qué haces aquí?

**Yo, negro**

Scorpius observó a Aarón alejarse por el pasillo y a Rose entrar a la sala común. Tan pronto su cabello rojo desapareció de vista, se encaminó hacia el tapete de Barnabás con la sangre ardiéndole. ¿Qué había significado aquel beso en la mejilla? Rose no era de la clase de chicas que iba repartiendo besos por ahí; es más, su timidez era tan grande que aún se le hacía difícil de creer lo que había visto. ¿Cómo era que Aarón Gozenbagh había obtenido tal gesto de parte de ella? Por la distancia le había sido imposible escuchar lo que se decían, pero aquello poco importaba.

Dentro de su pecho empezaba a correr veneno.

Entró a la sala común y caminó con una bestia enjaulada de un lado a otro. Sus ojos, de vez en cuando, se clavaban en las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de la gryffindoriana. Podía olvidarlo todo: debía olvidarlo todo. Lo correcto era ir a su habitación y hacer a un lado a Rose de su vida. Ella tenía derecho a hacerlo que quisiera, ya fuera con cualquier otro chico o con Aarón Gozenbagh. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

¿A quién estaba engañando?

Decidido, avanzó como un bólido en dirección contraria a su propia habitación. Saltó un par de escalones y golpeó con puño cerrado la puerta que lo separaba de Rose.

La pelirroja abrió, desconcertada.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó, confundida. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Scorpius se paralizó. Por dentro sentía una ira desmedida que le carcomía los huesos, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarla. Jamás había experimentado algo así. ¿Para qué se había dirigido a la habitación de Rose? ¿Qué pensaba decirle ahora? La pelirroja tenía tres botones de la blusa desabrochados y podía ver la piel, lisa, deliciosamente blanca de su pecho. Esa piel había estado en sus labios, en sus manos. Ahora no era más que un recuerdo de un pasado al que no podían volver.

—Necesito saber si vas a usar el anillo esta noche.— le dijo en un tono seco y casi violento. No se le ocurrió ninguna otra cosa que decir.

Rose pestañeó tres veces. Los anillos y el pasado no habían cruzado por su mente desde hacía ya algunas horas y, con todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, no se había planteado otra cosa que descansar.

—No he pensado en ello…— admitió la gryffindoriana. —Ha sido un día terrible, y lo sabes. Estoy agotada.

Scorpius mantuvo su frialdad y no pareció conmoverse por las palabras de Rose. ¿Cansada?, pensó. "Pero no para estar con Gozenbagh, ¿verdad?"

El slytherin endureció su mirada.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de que estás muy agotada.— le dijo en un tono punzante. Aún así, no es mi problema. Debes usar el anillo esta noche. Te lo exijo.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules con incredulidad en el slytherin.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿Es que acaso no sabes por lo que he pasado hoy?— le soltó. —¿Y quién te crees tú para exigirme cosas a mí?

—Estamos en una situación en la que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo por culpa de tus debilidades.— dijo el rubio. Rose recibió el golpe intentando fingir que no le dolió. —La profecía que vimos hoy está incompleta; Aarón culpa a Ásban, Ásban cree que eres peligrosa pero nadie nos explica por qué. Ni tú ni yo somos las reencarnaciones de nadie, eso nos lo han dejado claro, pero a la vez dicen que tienes cosas en común con Morgana. Aunque varios misterios se han develado para nosotros el día de hoy, aún estamos muy lejos de armar de forma correcta este rompecabezas, y lo sabes. Tenemos que seguir con los sueños, ahora más que nunca. De cualquier forma no descansarás bien si no usas el anillo. Las pesadillas de siempre te atacarán mientras duermes.

Rose se humedeció los labios y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y meneó la cabeza antes de volverlos a abrir.

—Como quieras, usaré el anillo.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Ahora, déjame en paz.

Rose intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Scorpius colocó su pie entre ésta y el marco, obstaculizándole la acción. Rose levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se chocaron, estremecidos, con los duros y oscuros ojos grises del slytherin.

—Espero que tus nuevas amistades no entorpezcan nuestra investigación.— le dijo el rubio con una suavidad fría, gélida. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero recuerda que Aarón es una pieza más de todo este misterio. Y no me fío del todo de él.

Después de decir esto, Scorpius sacó su pie de entre la puerta y el marco.

—Buenas noches, Weasley. —le dijo. —Nos vemos en tus sueños.

Y se fue.

**Me llamo Rojo**

Rose cerró la puerta y la aseguró. Su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Qué le había querido decir con todo ese discurso respecto a Aarón?No conseguía comprender por qué le había dicho todo aquello.

Se cambió el uniforme por una pijama y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Se colocó el anillo.

Le costó varios minutos quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Sueño #16**

Rose abrió los ojos y no vio más que oscuridad. Trató de encontrar formas, siluetas, pero la negrura era tan espesa que caló en su mente y se convirtió en miedo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se golpeó contra un muro frío y húmedo. Soltó un quejido y éste hizo eco contra los demás muros que no podía ver pero imaginaba la rodeaban. Su respiración empezó a agitarse.

Entonces, la voz de Scorpius la sosegó.

—No tengas miedo.— dijo el slytherin. Su voz sonaba algo distante. —Estamos dentro de tu cabeza, después de todo.

Rose tragó saliva.

—¿En dónde estás? No puedo ver nada…— dijo Rose.

—No puedo creer que le tengas miedo a la oscuridad.— dijo el slytherin, empezando a caminar hacia ella. Rose escuchó sus pasos aproximándose. —El fuego, la oscuridad…¿qué más deberíamos agregar a la larga lista de temores infundados de Rose Weasley Granger?

De repente, Rose sintió la calidez del aliento de Scorpius rozándole la oreja.

—Es por eso que voy a ganar esta competencia.— dijo el rubio, susurrándole al oído. —Mi lista de temores es mucho más corta.

Rose se alejó de rubio aún sin ser capaz de verlo, apoyándose en el muro.

—¿Cómo puedes saber mi ubicación?— preguntó la pelirroja. —Es imposible ver nada en este lugar.

—Me guío por tu voz.— dijo Scorpius. —Estamos en algo similar a una cueva. Estoy convencido de ello.

El eco de unos pasos los hizo guardar silencio y concentrarse en la tenue luz que empezaba a inundar un pasillo. Rose pudo entonces divisar las paredes cavernosas que la rodeaban y ver, a lo largo de lo que parecía ser un túnel sin fin, rejas de hierro formando pequeñas celdas.

La pelirroja tragó saliva y Scorpius observó con incredulidad aquellas cárceles.

—¿Qué clase de lugar es este?— soltó el slytherin, casi para sí mismo.

Merlín, acompañado por un druida y una anciana, druida también; Rose la reconoció como la misma que había atendido a Morgana y que le había revelado que Merlín era conocido como Emrys por los druidas.

Los ojos azules de Merlín, quien sostenía la antorcha que iluminaba aquel agujero, se ensombrecieron al ver las cientos de celdas. El moreno se detuvo y se convirtió en una estatua. Apenas conseguía procesar lo que tenía al frente.

La anciana tomó la palabra.

—Estas son las celdas en donde Cenred enviaba a cualquier niño, niña, adulto o anciano que tuviera magia dentro de su reino.— le dijo. —Aquí eran encerrados y torturados hasta que admitieran que eran impíos, y entonces, bien….digamos que hay suficientes fosas comunes alrededor del castillo que cuentan la historia por sí mismas.

Merlín, horrorizado, clavó sus ojos azules en la anciana.

—¿Y nadie hizo nada al respecto?— soltó con indignación.

—Sí.— dijo la anciana. —Morgana hizo algo al respecto.

Merlín guardó silencio y volvió a clavar sus ojos en las celdas en donde, hacía poco, habían estado encerrados cientos de magos y brujas sufriendo vejaciones de todo tipo.

La anciana retomó su discurso.

—¿Ahora entiendes, Emrys, por qué Morgana es para todo este reino lo más similar a un ángel?— le dijo. —Un ángel destructor, pero un ángel.

—Morgana ha creado su propio patio de tortura. Ha aprendido mucho de Cenred.— dijo el moreno con amargura. —Me está forzando a curar a quienes seguían las órdenes de Cenred sólo para torturarlos una y otra vez.

La anciana rió.

—Todos sabemos que su mayor debilidad es el rencor y las ansias de venganza, pero ¿no es este un mundo sucio y cruel? Morgana vio con sus propios ojos cómo esta gente fue martirizada y asesinada. Ella misma fue víctima de las torturas de Cenred. Morgana le Fay tiene un corazón duro para el perdón. No lo conoce.

Merlín guardó silencio. El druida a su derecha habló por primera vez:

—Los druidas estamos contigo, Emrys, porque sabemos que de tu mano de instaurará un orden mágico superior. Es ese el destino. Pero no vamos a mover un solo dedo en contra de Lady Morgana.

—¿Entonces apoyan su venganza?— preguntó Merlín, con dureza.

—No siento lástima por los hombres que están siendo torturados ahora mismo, si es lo que me preguntas.— dijo el druida. —Morgana se encarga de esos horrores, pero también le ha dado luz y esperanza a la gente que liberó de estos calabozos. Esa gente la ama, la ama de verdad. Tanto como Camelot ama a Arturo.

Merlín volvió a mirar las celdas con un dolor que se traslucía en su mirada. La anciana druida tomó nuevamente la palabra:

—Morgana va a morir.— le dijo. —Las heridas en su espalda se han infectado y la ningún conocimiento médico es capaz de salvar un cuerpo infectado. Sólo la magia puede hacerlo.

Merlín miró a la anciana a los ojos.

—Sólo tú, Emrys, puedes salvarla…o condenarla.— dijo la anciana. —Será tu decisión: puedes salvarla o dejarla morir. Queda en tus manos.

Scorpius fijó su mirada en Merlín. Lo mejor, ambos lo sabían, era que optara por dejarla morir, tal y como el dragón había dicho que era lo mejor. Morgana, con razones o no, era un peligro para todos. Su fuerza y sus ansias de venganza no se calmarían hasta que vieran correr sangre, y el deber de Merlín era impedir que eso ocurriera. Sin embargo, Scorpius supo sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces que Merlín no sería capaz de dejarla morir: ya había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo varias veces en el pasado y no había logrado conseguirlo. Le bastaba mirar de lleno dentro de esos brillantes y grandes ojos azules para entender que allí no había un asesino.

Y era eso lo que lo diferenciaba de Morgana.

Y también lo que lo ponía en desventaja.

Rápidamente el escenario cambió y tanto él como Rose se vieron en la habitación de Morgana Pendragon. La bruja caminaba encorvada de un lugar a otro, adolorida, mucho más descompuesta que la última vez que la vieron. Rose se conmovió ante el dolor de la morena. Morgana respiraba con pesadez y algo parecido a un quejido se suspendía, silencioso, debajo de su lengua. Su piel estaba perlada por el sudor.

Dos golpes en la puerta la hicieron detenerse.

—Adelante.— dijo con una voz que fingía fuerza y sólo emergió en un estado quebrado y anguloso.

Merlín abrió la puerta y entró. Cerró la puerta tras de él con seguro. La morena lo miró amenazante y, a la vez, en guardia.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— soltó.

—Tranquila.— le dijo el moreno, guardando su distancia. —No vine a lastimarte.

—Largo.— le dice, casi temblando. —¡Lárgate de aquí!

Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en ella.

—No vas a conseguir echarme de aquí, Morgana.— le dice el moreno. —Mucho menos ahora, que estás débil.

Morgana esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Vas a matarme?— dijo la bruja. —¿Al fin vienes a cumplir tu cometido?

Merlín se cruzó de brazos.

—Si te quisiera muerta, ya estarías muerta.— le dijo el moreno.

—Claro: porque no has fallado miserablemente en cada uno de tus intentos de asesinato.— dijo Morgana con sarcasmo, apoyándose en su velador. —¿Cómo conseguiste burlar a mis guardias? Tienen estrictamente prohibido dejar pasar a nadie que no sea Mordred y la vieja druida.

Merlín esbozó una media sonrisa llena de ingenio y de astucia.

—Soy un mago, Morgana.— le dijo el moreno. —Tengo mis métodos.

Morgana clavó sus ojos verdes, serpentiles, en él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— le dice. — ¿Vienes a regocijarte en mi enfermedad y dolor? ¿Es así como piensas vengar a Gaius?

El rostro de Merlín se volvió serio y tajante.

—No menciones a Gaius, Morgana.— le dijo con dureza. —O tal vez cambie de opinión y deje que tu infección acabe contigo.

Morgana tosió y se sostuvo del velador, manteniéndose firme.

—¿Tratas de decirme que pretendes curarme?— le dijo la morena, y rió. — ¡Como si fuera a creértelo!

Merlín se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, mirándola con dureza.

—No estoy para juegos; ni tú tampoco.— dijo el moreno. —La druida debió habértelo dicho: tu infección es mortal. Sólo la magia puede curarte. Mi magia.

Morgana soltó una pequeña y juvenil carcajada.

—¿Y crees que te dejaré ponerme un dedo encima?— dijo la morena. Su rostro se ensombreció. —¿Después de que has intentado matarme?

Merlín la miró con cierto brillo de victoria y dominio en sus ojos.

—No te queda otra opción que confiar en mí.— le dijo, triunfante. —No te queda otra salida que poner tu vida en mis manos.

Morgana resbaló levemente sobre el velador y dejó caer un florero al suelo. Se repuso como pudo y miró a Merlín con desafío.

—Jamás, ¿me escuchas? Jamás permitiré que te me acerques.— dijo la morena, temblando. —Cada vez que has estado cerca de mí has intentado matarme. No permitiré que lo hagas. No lo permitiré.

Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en ella.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto.— le dijo el moreno. —Una vez te salvé. Aquella vez que escuchaste lo que no debiste escuchar: que Uther era tu padre. Curé la herida en tu cabeza. Lo sabes bien porque, si estabas consciente como para escuchar lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, debiste también haberme sentido usar mi magia para sanarte.

Morgana permaneció seria.

—Es cierto.— dijo la morena. —Nunca pude explicarme ese acto de generosidad desmedida. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Después de todo, quien me hizo caer por la escaleras y romperme la cabeza fuiste tú. ¿Por qué curarme después?

Merlín desvió la mirada.

—Eso es intrascendente ahora.— le dice descruzando los brazos. —Ahora lo importante es sanarte, por segunda vez.

Merlín dio un paso hacia Morgana y la bruja retrocedió tres más hasta golpearse contra la pared. El mago se detuvo en seco. La morena temblaba contra la pared; su respiración era agitada, pesada, y su camisón blanco se adhería a su piel húmeda por el sudor. Por primera vez comprendió algo que jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza y, con incredulidad, la miró a los ojos antes de preguntarle:

—¿Me tienes miedo?

Morgana clavó sus ojos en él con intensidad.

—No.— le dijo, ofendida. —No es a ti a quien temo: le temo a la muerte.

—Si no dejas que te toque, morirás de cualquier forma.— dijo el moreno. —Da lo mismo morir en mis manos o en las garras de la infección. De una u otra manera llegarás al mismo destino. Pero queda una opción: confiar en mí y, tal vez, contra todo lo que esperas, mañana estarás como nueva.

Morgana cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No….no puedo confiar en ti.— murmuró casi para sí misma.

Merlín se mantuvo firme.

—Tendrás que ponerte en mis manos, quieras o no.

Morgana abrió los ojos bruscamente y miró a Merlín. Su piel estaba pálida y sus labios secos. Su belleza se desvanecía como la de una flor a punto de marchitarse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al viento. Era sorprendente que pudiera mantenerse de pie.

—He pasado por cosas peores que estas.— dijo la bruja. —Voy a sobrevivirte, Merlín.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

Morgana tragó saliva. Estaba en una encrucijada evidente. No le quedaba otra alternativa que ponerse en manos de Merlín, pero estaba claro que la idea no le gustaba. Con lentitud se despegó de la pared y clavó sus ojos verdes en el moreno, esta vez sosegados, limpios de agresividad: cansados.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?— le preguntó la morena.

Merlín provocó tanto en ella, como en Rose y Scorpius, cierto sobresalto al decir con naturalidad:

—Quitarte la ropa.

Morgana frunció el ceño y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como si, con la sola idea de desnudarse, se sintiera desnuda.

—Debes estar loco si piensas que voy a desnudarme frente a ti.— dijo la morena.

Scorpius estaba seguro de que, si hubiera estado sana, se habría sonrojado.

Merlín entornó los ojos.

—Debo examinar tu cuerpo, encontrar las zonas en las que se ha esparcido la infección. Para ello, necesito que mi piel toque directamente la tuya. Es la única manera.— le dijo con cierto hastío.

—¡Absolutamente no!— se negó Morgana, y volvió a tambalearse. Se sostuvo en la pared.

Merlín clavó sus ojos azules, como océanos, en ella.

—Soy un médico. Te aseguro que no te veré como una mujer, sino como una paciente: una enferma a la que debo curar.— inmediatamente agregó. —Soy profesional.

Morgana cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se mantuvo así, con los ojos cerrados, durante varios segundos. Cuando abrió los párpados, su mirada se clavó en la del mago frente a ella.

—Bien.— se limitó a decir.

Y entonces, empezó a abrirse el camisón blanco.

Rose miró a Scorpius, incómoda, y el rubio se mantuvo impertérrito.

—Vamos, Weasley.— le dijo sin mirarla, pero sintiendo sus ojos azules fijos en él. —No será la primera ni la última vez que tú y yo veamos el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda.

Rose dejó de mirarlo y volvió sus ojos hacia al frente. El sólo imaginar que, probablemente, el próximo cuerpo femenino que Scorpius vería sería el de Cassandra le produjo un dolor intenso en el vientre.

El camisón de Morgana cayó al suelo.

Merlín, quien parecía intentar ocultar cualquier rastro de expresión en su rostro, no pudo evitar que en su mirada hubiera un ligero temblor; como una llovizna golpeando suavemente las olas del mar.

La piel de Morgana parecía de marfil: era blanca y de apariencia suave, tersa. Sus senos eran redondos y firmes, su cintura delicada, sus piernas esbeltas. Su belleza era tan deslumbrante como su rencor y sus ansias de tomar la justicia por mano propia.

Merlín tragó saliva y caminó hacia ella. Morgana se mantuvo estática. El moreno empezó a caminar a su alrededor: sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Scorpius lo notó al instante. El moreno se detuvo en la espalda de la bruja, espantado. Scorpius se colocó a su lado y Rose hizo lo mismo. Las heridas en la espalda de Morgana estaban ennegrecidas.

Merlín, concentrado en lo que veía, llevó su mano a la espalda de la bruja. El leve roce hizo que Morgana se volteara y diera dos pasos hacia atrás, agitada.

—Te dije que tendría que tocarte, Morgana.— le dijo el moreno. —Esto no es un juego: la gangrena te matará en menos de lo que crees si no me dejas actuar.

Los ojos de Morgana se humedecieron y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la bruja se quebró. Rose miró, sobrecogida, cómo la morena lloraba silenciosamente mientras se dejaba caer sentada sobre la cama. Merlín también quedó impresionado y era evidente cómo las lágrimas de Morgana le provocaron dolor también. Era como si, después de tantos años, la viera otra vez débil, frágil, temerosa: como cuando aún era inocente e ingenua.

—Bien.— volvió a decir la morena.

Merlín suspiró y caminó hacia ella.

—Recuéstate.— le pidió con suavidad.—Boca abajo.

Morgana lo miró con algo de desidia y lo obedeció.

Merlín apartó con delicadeza el cabello negro azulado de la bruja para poder concentrarse en su espalda. Dos de los dedos de su mano hicieron contacto con su piel. Morgana se estremeció. Merlín continuó palpando, concentrado.

—Es irónico todo esto.— dijo la morena. —Tú y yo… en esta situación. Empezamos como amigos, luego nos convertimos en enemigos, y ahora estamos aquí, en una especie de tregua que sabemos que no durará porque los dos tenemos una idea muy distinta y opuesta de lo que se debe hacer para conseguir salvaguardar los derechos de los magos y de las brujas.

Merlín parecía extremadamente concentrado en su labor.

—Yo deseo lo mismo que tú, Morgana.— dijo el moreno. —Pero tus medios jamás serán los míos. No se puede borrar el dolor creando más dolor. Buscas la paz por medio de la guerra. Es algo incoherente, ¿no crees?

—Yo no inventé la violencia.— dijo la bruja. —Ya estaba allí antes de que yo naciera.— gimió un poco y se apretó a la almohada.— Yo sólo quiero proteger a los míos.

—Yo también quiero proteger a los míos.— dijo el moreno. —Por eso seguiremos siendo enemigos, ahora y para siempre.

Los dos guardaron un silencio profundo. Scorpius vio a Merlín detenerse y observar con espanto y dolor las marcas de las heridas en la espalda de Morgana. Estaba claro que el mago no podía creer que alguien le hubiera infligido semejantes heridas. ¿Por qué clase de martirios y torturas había pasado Morgana? Scorpius vio los ojos azules de Merlín humedecerse y llenarse de compasión. Casi se sintió contagiado por esos mismos sentimientos. Morgana, al estar boca abajo, no podía ver los sentimientos de Merlín reflejados en sus ojos. No podía saber nada.

—Siento no haber sido el amigo incondicional que creías que era.— dijo Merlín, de repente. —Siento haber tenido que agredirte para detenerte. Nunca tuve otra opción.

Morgana tragó saliva y sus ojos verdes se humedecieron también.

—No importa.— dijo la morena. —Lo entiendo, Merlín, no creas que no. Entre Arturo y yo, escogiste a Arturo. Igual que Uther. Yo, en realidad, jamás fui la primera opción de nadie en Camelot. Sólo con Morgause…— hizo una pausa, sintiendo la muerte de su hermana. —Y ahora con Mordred…Ellos son mi única familia. Asumo que Arturo es la tuya. Entiendo que quieras defenderlo. Pero eso no va a detenerme.

—Lo sé.— dijo Merlín. Los dos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. —Mordred está enamorado de ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Morgana sonrió levemente. Merlín no había visto una sonrisa sincera en ella desde hacía años.

—Es sólo un niño.— dijo la morena. —No sabe diferenciar el cariño del amor.

—Es peligroso.— dijo Merlín.

—Yo también.

Merlín suspiró y se puso de pie. Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Morgana lo miró y se sentó bruscamente en la cama.

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntó, nerviosa.

—Voy a curarte emitiéndote energía mágica de mi cuerpo.— le explicó mientras continuaba sacándose la camisa. Servirá para purificar y erradicar la infección.

Morgana negó con la cabeza y elevó la mano en el aire.

—¡Detente!— le dijo. —¿Vas a desnudarte por completo?

Merlín entornó los ojos.

—No.— le dijo. —Sólo verás y sentirás mi torso. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Morgana sintió un punzante dolor en su espalda y se dejó caer de lado sobre la cama nuevamente. Ya no parecía avergonzada por su desnudez. El dolor la había hecho olvidar por completo la situación.

—Asumo que eso es un sí.— dijo Merlín, sacándose las botas.

Rose observó cómo Merlín se subía a la cama y se colocaba detrás de Morgana, abrazándola. Su pecho se pegó la espalda de la bruja y Morgana soltó un suspiro. Los brazos cálidos de Merlín la sujetaron contra él.

—Tranquila.— le murmuró el moreno. —Vas a sentirte algo extraña, es normal.

Morgana se estremeció.

—Sujeta mi mano.— le dijo el moreno.

Morgana tomó la mano de Merlín.

La morena empezó a temblar y cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— logró preguntarle con debilidad. —¿Por qué..? Después de todo…¿por qué?

Merlín no respondió hasta que la supo inconsciente. Morgana dejó caer su cabeza y su cuerpo se destensó, flácido, como el de una muñeca de trapo. Sólo entonces, él le susurró al oído:

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Scorpius tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía Merlín, después de todo lo que Morgana le había hecho, seguir queriéndola? ¿Cómo podía una persona amar a alguien por encima de todos esos horrores? Negó con la cabeza. Si eso era así, si en verdad era posible amar a alguien tanto como Merlín amaba a Morgana, entonces él mismo no tenía escapatoria: ¿y si jamás dejaba de sentir lo que sentía por Rose? La miró: parecía conmovida. Rose miraba a Merlín y Morgana, abrazados sobre la cama. Scorpius volvió a tragar saliva. ¿Por qué sentía todo aquello por ella? ¿cómo era posible que se hubiese hundido en Rose Weasley Granger de aquella manera? ¿Qué tenía ella que no tenían las demás, todas las otras chicas con las que alguna vez tuvo algo? Nada en sus sentimientos respondía a lógica alguna. Nada.

Bruscamente, la noche se transformó en día. Rose y Scorpius sintieron que se tambaleaban, pero seguían en la misma habitación. Morgana y Merlín permanecían dormidos, abrazos. La bruja había recuperado su color natural y su belleza era más esplendorosa que nunca antes. Abrió los ojos.

Morgana se incorporó con lentitud, aún confundida por lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se vio desnuda, luego vio a Merlín a su lado y se sobresaltó. Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia su camisón, con el que se cubrió. Sólo entonces volvió a fijar la mirada en Merlín. El moreno dormía profundamente. Varios mechones de cabello negro espeso caían sobre su frente. Su pecho y sus brazos desnudos atrajeron a Morgana, quien se sentó a su lado y, con algo de timidez, dejó correr su dedo índice por el pecho del moreno.

El ceño de la bruja se frunció.

Puso su mano sobre la frente de Merlín.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre…— murmuró para sí misma con preocupación.

Retiró los mechones negros del rostro de Merlín y notó que su tez estaba pálida. Seguramente, tras curarla, había quedado agotado. ¿Cuánta magia se necesitaba para sanar a alguien que estaba condenada a muerte? Morgana se puso de pie rápidamente, se puso bien el camisón, y corrió desesperada hacia la puerta. La abrió.

—¡Rápido! ¡Llamen a la anciana druida! ¡Ahora!

Morgana caminó hacia el espejo y, descubriéndose la espalda, vio que no había marca alguna de las antiguas heridas. Era como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Estaba como nueva.

Era increíble. Mientras que su poder servía para destruir, el de Merlín servía para sanar.

Morgana se volteó y miró al moreno sobre la cama. Su apariencia era débil, frágil. Ella jamás lo había visto tan descompuesto.

—No te vayas a morir ahora, ¿me entiendes?— le dijo, mirándolo mientras caminaba hacia él. —No vas a ser mi cargo de conciencia. No te lo voy a permitir. No te mueras.

Entonces, Merlín habló:

—¿Crees que daría mi vida para salvar la tuya, Morgana?— dijo el moreno, abriendo los ojos. —No lo creo…

Morgana sonrió, aliviada, pero rápidamente ocultó su sonrisa. Rose se estremeció: hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír.

Merlín tosió profusamente.

—Solo estoy agotado…es todo.— dijo él.

En ese momento la anciana druida entró en la habitación. Morgana clavó sus ojos verdes en ella y sonrió son frialdad.

—Qué bueno que llegaste.— le dijo con dureza. —Encárgate de que se reponga. Que no salga de esta habitación hasta que esté cien por ciento sano, ¿me entendiste?— luego se dirigió a Merlín. —Y con esto, saldo mi deuda contigo. Después de todo, intentaste matarme ya una vez: creo que podemos olvidarnos del asunto.

—Te he salvado dos veces.— le dijo Merlín, débil desde la cama, pero mirándola con firmeza.

—Y no tengo idea por qué.— dijo Morgana. —Eso no cambia nada. Tú y yo tenemos ideales opuestos. Puedes dar la tregua por terminada.

Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella con desafío.

—Nunca hemos estado tan de acuerdo.

Rose despertó.

**2.-**

En el gran comedor, la mesa de Gryffindor apenas se escuchaba de entre todas las demás, en las que se hablaba animadamente del tema central del día:

—¿Que estás saliendo con Megara qué?— dijo Hugo, casi escupiendo su café sobre la mesa.

Albus lo miró y sonrió, pasándole una servilleta.

—Límpiate.— le dijo. —Sí, estoy con Megara.

—Zabini.— dijo Fred, como para enfatizar.

Albus lo miró sin darle importancia a lo que dijo.

—Sí, Zabini.

—Slytherin.— dijo Louis. —Amiga de Scorpius Malfoy y de Alexander Nott.

Albus asintió mientras se servía café en una taza.

Lily tenía sus ojos gatunos clavados en él.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo de que le arruinaste el brazo de por vida?— dijo la pelirroja, con suspicacia. —¿Es algo así como una labor de caridad?

Hugo rió, pero al ver la mirada severa de Albus, borró rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

El moreno fijó sus ojos verdes en los de su hermana, pero no le dijo nada. Se limitó a morder una tostada con mermelada y a continuar con su desayuno.

Lucy se aproximó a la mesa gryffindoriana y se sentó junto a Albus, sonriéndole, y chocando levemente su hombro contra el de él.

—Al, felicidades.— le dijo, contenta. —Me imagino que debes estar muy feliz. Megara Zabini es muy guapa.

Albus le sonrió a su prima.

—Sí, lo estoy.— le dijo, y luego miró a Lily. —Sí, lo es.

Lily permanecía de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, sin probar bocado.

—Pues me imagino, entonces, que no te debe molestar su pasado con Scorpius Malfoy. Con quien, por cierto, sigue siendo muy unida, ¿no?— soltó Lily de forma punzante.

Albus pareció confundido. Era evidente que no tenía idea de lo que su hermana le hablaba. Fred sonrió.

—Albus, ¿en verdad no lo sabes? ¡Vaya! Y yo creí que no me enteraba de nada.

Lily continuó:

—¿Es que tu novia no te ha contado que hasta hace unos pocos meses todo Hogwarts creía que ella y Scorpius Malfoy acabarían comprometidos, casados y con hijos? Lo de Cassandra Welkins sí que fue una sorpresa para todos. Zabini y Malfoy siempre estuvieron destinados.— y con esto, Lily por fin tomó una manzana y la mordió.

Albus la miró con seriedad.

—Pues es evidente que la predicción de todos fue errónea.— dijo el moreno.

—Ya, pero, ¿no crees que todos tendrían razones para decirlo?— dijo la pelirroja.

Albus esbozó una media sonrisa.

—El pasado de Megara con cualquier otro chico, me tiene sin cuidado.— le dijo a su hermana.

Louis le deslizó a Lily un tarro de miel por la mesa. La pelirroja lo miró confundido.

—¿Para qué me das esto?— le preguntó.

—No sé.— le dijo el rubio. —A ver si te endulzas un poco.

Lucy contuvo una carcajada llevándose una mano a la boca. Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina a Louis.

En ese momento Rose entró al gran comedor seguida por Scorpius Malfoy. Los dos, sin siquiera mirarse, se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas.

Hugo miró son rabia a Scorpius.

—Así que Megara, Cassandra y…..— se interrumpió al ver a Rose sentándose en la mesa con ellos. —Malfoy es todo un casanova. ¿No lo crees, Rose?

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos azules en su hermano con cierto reproche escondido.

—No lo sé.— dijo. —No soy tan cercana a él.

Lucy miró a Rose y apoyó su codo sobre la mesa.

—¿Cierto que ahora compartes una sala común de campeones con Malfoy?— preguntó la pelinaranja. —¿Cómo llevas eso?

Rose suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa leve.

—Si pude con la muerte de Cycill, podré convivir con Malfoy .— dijo la pelirroja.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Lily. —Porque si me entero de que el cretino ese te molesta de algún modo…

—No nos dirigimos la palabra.— dijo Rose, explicándole a sus primos. —Es así como la llevamos en paz.

Todos aceptaron la justificación de la pelirroja.

—¡Por cierto!— dijo Lucy a Rose. —¿Sabes que Albus y Megara son novios?

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en los de Albus y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿De verdad? Te felicito, Albus.— le dijo ella. —Megara es una gran chica.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes con los slytherins?— dijo.

Lucy suspiró.

—No veo a Dominique ni a Roxanne. ¿No les parece extraño?— comentó, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando, al mirar hacia la puerta del gran comedor, vio la figura de un chico alto y de cabello ensortijado cuyos ojos se fijaron en los de ella.

—Ben…— murmuró Lucy, sorprendida.

Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor voltearon a ver, y así mismo lo hicieron las otras mesas. Hugo apenas podía creer lo que veía.

—¿Ben Wilson?— soltó al aire. —¿Está libre?

Lucy sonrió ampliamente y saltó de la mesa. Todos la vieron correr hacia el ravenclaw, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se dieron, públicamente, un abrazo.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—¿Es que Lucy jamás aprenderá?— dijo.

Lucy y Ben continuaron abrazados y ajenos al silencio y el descontento del colegio entero. Era evidente que a pocos les agradaba el regreso de Ben.

Lucy, contenta, le preguntó, aún abrazándolo:

—¿Estás libre ya? ¡Cuánta alegría!

—Gracias a ti.— le dijo Ben, afectuosamente.

Rompieron el abrazo y se miraron, contentos.

Desde la mesa de slytherin, Alexander lo observaba todo con la sensación pesada de una piedra en la garganta, desgarrándolo por dentro.

**3.-**

Después de la clase de herbología en la que, afortunadamente para Rose, el profesor Longbottom no la forzó a trabajar con Scorpius, los slytherins y gryffindors se dirigieron a las afueras de Hogwarts para su clase de control mágico. Rose ya casi no recordaba su última clase con la profesora Doorfles. Suspiró al recordar que le tocaba hacer pareja con Scorpius. Y que sería la presa.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la presa? ¿Por qué, como siempre, ella tenía que ser la frágil, la débil?

—Hey, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó Albus. —Lo de Cycill recién ocurrió ayer…supongo que sigues afectada.

Rose sonrió.

—No tengo tiempo para afectarme por nada.— le dijo. —Tengo clases y una competencia. El estrés me impide pensar demasiado en ese tipo de cosas.

—Eso no es algo bueno, lo sabes, ¿verdad?— le dijo mientras avanzaban por el césped hacia el inicio del bosque prohibido, donde los esperaba la profesora Doorfles.

Rose asintió.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción.— dijo la pelirroja. —Por cierto, Al: necesito tu ayuda.

Albus la miró sonriente.

—¿Tú? ¿Mi ayuda? Es una broma, ¿verdad?— le dijo. — ¿Hay algo que Rose Weasley, la campeona de Gryffindor, no pueda hacer por su cuenta?

Rose entornó los ojos.

—No te burles. Hay algo que tú sabes hacer muy bien y yo no.— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —Quiero que me enseñes a hacer un patronus.

Albus se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Perdona?— le dijo. —¿Qué?

—Como escuchaste.— dijo Rose. —Mira, necesito hacer un patronus real de modo que sepa cuál es mi animal mágico y así convertirme en una animaga para la siguiente competencia. Es uno de los pasos.

Albus se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces ya sabes cómo hacerlo. Le escribí a papá, pero no supo responderme.

—Ya no importa.— dijo Rose. —Yo sé que tío Harry te enseñó tanto a ti como a Lily a hacer un patronus. Y sé también que a Lily no le sale tan bien como a ti. — lo miró suplicante. —Por favor, Albus. En verdad necesito convertirme en una animaga.

Albus la miró aprehensivamente y, luego, sonrió. Caminó hacia ella y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros mientras seguían su camino hacia la profesora Doorfles.

—Haré lo que me pidas.— le dijo.

Rose sonrió, contenta.

Alrededor de la profesora de Control Mágico se agrupaban ya los gryffindors y slytherins. Scorpius, Megara y Alexander habían sido de los primeros en llegar. El rubio había visto a Rose a la distancia charlando con su primo, avanzando hacia los demás. Cada vez que se atrapaba a sí mismo mirándola se reprendía y fijaba la mirada en cualquier otro sitio. Sin embargo, su atención siempre volvía a ella.

Entonces, usaba la excusa del cuaderno.

"Tienes que fijarte en ella porque tienes que escribir en ese estúpido cuaderno todo lo que hace para que Ásban entienda que no se trata de la próxima destructora del mundo mágico, es todo", se decía a sí mismo. Pero no se lo creía.

—¿Te pasa algo, Alexander?— le preguntó Megara al castaño.

—No.— dijo él, fingiendo una sonrisa. —¿Por qué debería pasarme algo?

Megara se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.— dijo la morena. —Estás raro desde el desayuno. Parece que quisieras matar a alguien. — luego bajó la voz un poco. —Tal vez su nombre comienza con B.

Scorpius los miró con confusión.

—¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?— les preguntó.

Alexander se apresuró en intervenir.

—Megara se puso de novia con Albus Potter.— le dijo al rubio, sonriendo y dándole dos palmadas en la espalda a la morena mientras la miraba, triunfante. —Pilluela. Cuéntale.

Megara le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Muy gracioso. Ya verás cuando en el bosque prohibido accidentalmente me equivoque de pareja y empiece a atacarte.

Scorpius fijó sus ojos grises en la morena.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Con Potter?— le preguntó con genuina sorpresa. —No me lo esperaba.

Megara bufó.

—Bueno.— dijo la morena. —Ahora sabes que mis poderes seductores tienen niveles inimaginables. Si hubieras seguido con Rose, habríamos sido una verdadera familia.

Scorpius ignoró el comentario de Megara y le pasó la mano por la cabeza, despeinándola.

—Me parece bien que estés con Potter.— dijo el rubio. —Es un buen tipo. No un cretino, como los demás en su familia.

Albus, desde el otro extremo, observó el gesto de la mano de Scorpius sobre la cabeza de Megara y sintió una extraña incomodidad que jamás había experimentado antes.

La profesora Doorfles levantó la voz con algo de tedio.

—Sí, sí, es viernes y todos queremos ya que llegue el fin de semana.— les dijo. —Sí: buuuh, clase de Control Mágico, buuh. ¿Pero saben qué? Ni ustedes ni yo tenemos otra opción. Yo quisiera estar en París escribiendo poesía y ustedes que ya llegue el fin de semana: parece que están más cerca de conseguir sus metas que yo.

Algunos tuvieron que disimular sus sonrisas. Los discursos de Ceylan Doorfles siempre acababan por ser bastante cómicos.

—Bien. Ya tienen sus parejas, ya saben qué hacer.— les dijo. —Recuerden que más que una cacería esto sirve para que sepan dominar sus poderes sin uso alguno de varita. Aprovechen estas clases. O no. Hagan lo que quieran. A mí me van a pagar igual.

Todos se quitaron sus túnicas y empezaron a ponerse en fila. Primero, las presas. Las mujeres de cabello largo empezaron a recogérselo. Algunas estiraban sus medias, otras las doblaban. Los hombres se aflojaban las corbatas, algunos hasta se las quitaban y se abrían varios botones de la camisa, luego se recogían las mangas hasta los codos.

—Al sonar de mi silbato salen las presas.— dijo la profesora Doorfles. —Cuando vuelva a tocar el silbato, salen los cazadores. Recuerden: si atrapan a su contrincante deben pronunciar "pie de limón" y serán los ganadores. Si sucede algún accidente, la palabra es "mentecato". Al sonar mi silbato por tercera vez deben regresar de inmediato. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron.

Rose no se volteó a ver a Scorpius, quien estaba colocado detrás de ella en la fila de cazadores, pero podía sentir la mirada gris del slytherin clavada en su nuca.

El silbato sonó.

Rose, junto a todas las demás presas, se internó en el bosque corriendo a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía.

Esta vez no iba a permitir que Scorpius la atrapara. No.

Esta vez tenía un plan.

**Megara & Albus**

Albus corría con fuerza por el bosque, zigzagueando, esquivando árboles, saltando piedras, intentando hacerle el camino confuso a Megara. Hacía ya más de cinco minutos que había sonado el segundo silbato. La morena ya debía estar tras sus talones. Tenía que admitirlo: si bien él era mucho mejor que ella en Quidditch incluso antes del accidente, Megara era una cazadora nata. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que tuvieron clase de Control Mágico: la slytherin lo atrapó en menos de veinte minutos.

Sonrió mientras se escondía tras un árbol, recuperando el aire. Megara era veloz, ágil e inteligente. No podía continuar sólo corriendo y esperar no ser atrapado. Tenía que establecer un plan. Especialmente cuando en las últimas clases había sido atrapado una y otra vez por ella sin descanso.

Se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando un peso cayó sobre su espalda y lo hizo caer al suelo con brusquedad.

Ya en la tierra, unos labios cálidos se acercaron a su oído.

—Te atrapé.— dijo Megara, sonriendo.

Albus bufó y se dio la vuelta con Megara encima de él hasta que la tuvo sentada sobre su abdomen.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes ser tan rápida?— le preguntó, incrédulo.

Megara se encogió de hombros.

—No lo soy.— le dijo. —Sólo soy más astuta.— le señaló los árboles. —Las ramas de estos árboles son lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar mi peso. Me subo a un árbol y salto de uno en otro. Así puedo tener una visión más amplia del bosque y, por supuesto, voy más rápido.

—¿Qué esperas para decir la frase?— dijo el moreno.

—Puede esperar.— dijo la morena mientras se inclinaba hacia él y lo besaba.

Albus respondió al beso de la slytherin, primero con suavidad y poco a poco, con intensidad agobiante.

El gryffindoriano cortó el beso para tomar aire y, al sentir sus deseos acumulados y a punto de descontrolarse, clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Megara.

—Creo que debemos parar.— le dijo. —Eso, o terminaré desnudándote aquí mismo.

Megara sonrió y elevó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?— le dijo, desafiante.

Albus sonrió.

—¿Aquí?— le dijo. —Es peligroso. Cualquiera puede pasar y vernos.

Megara mantuvo una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Y?— le preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia el oído del gryffindoriano. Le susurró: —Eso lo hace más divertido.

Albus sonrió y, con un solo impulso, se puso de pie sosteniendo a Megara y la empujó contra un árbol. Volvió a besarla con furiosa intensidad. La morena gimió dentro de la boca del gryffindoriano cuando sintió su erección, firme, contra su pelvis, deseándola tanto como ella a él. Albus le elevó la falda y ella enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno. Él continuó besándola mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón y, luego, hizo la ropa interior de Megara a un lado.

Entró en ella.

Megara no pudo evitar gemir. Albus le cubrió la boca con su mano y entró por segunda vez, con mucho más ímpetu. La slytherin se aferró a la espalda del gryffindoriano y arqueó la suya contra el árbol. Le costaba mucho controlarse. El placer que la recorría de pies a cabeza era indescriptible. Albus la sujetaba sin mayor esfuerzo. Sus brazos y espalda eran fuertes, masculinos, y la slytherin no podía dejar de tocarlos. Albus la besó en el cuello y continuó entrando en ella rítmicamente. Todo alrededor de los dos daba vueltas; nada era real, sólo ellos.

Cuando acabaron, Megara se dejó correr del tronco hasta la tierra y Albus cayó sentado a su lado, tomándola de la mano. Los dos estaban agitados y guardaron silencio durante varios segundos mientras recuperaban el aire. Luego se miraron y sonrieron.

—No puedo creer lo que hicimos.— dijo Albus.

Megara mantuvo su sonrisa amplia.

—Te dije que sería divertido.

**Rose & Scorpius**

Hacía ya quince minutos que Scorpius llevaba siguiéndole el rastro a Rose con gran velocidad. Le era fácil encontrar sus huellas, diferenciarlas de las demás, encontrar el rastro de su aroma, ése que conocía mejor que nadie. Estaba convencido de que estaba cerca, de que tarde o temprano la encontraría: Rose no era ningún misterio para él. Además, era bastante lenta y poco ágil.

La batalla estaba ganada.

Y sin embargo, Scorpius no conseguía deshacerse del malhumor que lo invadía desde la noche pasada. Todo se debía a lo que había visto: Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla a Aarón.

De sólo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Mientras avanzaba, golpeó un árbol.

¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo, desde el inicio, entre Rose y Aarón Gozenbagh? Lo recordaba muy bien, recordaba perfectamente haberse sentido así, malhumorado y atravesado por un sentimiento de ira, en Avalon, cuando conoció a Aarón por primera vez. Desde ese momento había detestado su inclinación hacia Rose. La forma en la que la miraba y le hablaba, su interés hacia ella.

No, aquello era imposible. Tenía que estar imaginando cosas. Era poco probable que un sujeto como Aarón se fijara en una chica como Rose. Era un tipo aterradoramente perfecto: veintiún años y trabajaba en la Orden como el mejor en su categoría, Seguridad Mágica. Era bastante atractivo (a Scorpius no se le había escapado que muchas chicas de slytherin hablaban sobre él a las horas de la comida), inteligente, de un apellido con una reputación más que impecable… ¿Cómo podría alguien así fijarse en una chica de diecisiete años que, fuera de su apellido, todavía no había logrado nada por sí misma? ¿Qué podría un sujeto como Aarón Gozenbagh encontrar de atractivo en Rose? No, seguramente se trataba de un error. Aarón había, desde el inicio, mostrado una inclinación hacia Rose porque la había encontrado amable y él, en cambio, jamás lo trató con gran afecto. Esa tenía que ser la explicación.

Y fue entonces cuando, muy a su pesar, tuvo que retractarse: sí, Aarón podía muy bien fijarse en alguien como Rose. Suspiró y bajó el ritmo de la marcha. La pelirroja era, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, capaz de despertar las pasiones más intensas en cualquier hombre. Era su suavidad, su inocencia y timidez, las que al principio inspiraban ternura, ansias de protección; su inteligencia, su inacabable interés por aprender y siempre conseguirlo, su valentía, su persistencia ante todo; su belleza, además, era innegable, aunque llevara el cabello siempre recogido, aunque no usara ni una gota de maquillaje; éstas eran sólo algunas de las cualidades que envolvían a cualquiera y, luego, de repente, sin que la víctima pudiera darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para escapar.

No, no podía pasar. Quería a Aarón lejos de Rose. Quería a cualquier otro hombre que no fuera él lejos de Rose.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Y entonces, el crujir de una rama.

Scorpius se paró en seco y giró hacia su izquierda. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Eres mía, Weasley.

Un cuerpo femenino con cabellos rojos como el fuego emergieron de detrás de un tronco.

Rose corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección contraria a su cazador.

Scorpius inició la carrera tras su presa como un lobo hambriento.

Las ramas de los árboles pasaban a gran velocidad mientras los dos corrían uno detrás del otro. Rose ponía todo de sí por adquirir mayor velocidad, pero Scorpius acortaba la distancia entre ambos a cada segundo. El viento zumbaba en sus oídos. Sus corazones latían como tambores.

Rose no volteaba.

—¡Ríndete ya, Weasley! — le gritó Scorpius, acelerando. —¡Voy a alcanzarte! ¡Eres mía!

Dos segundos después el pie de Scorpius se hundió en la tierra y su cuerpo entero lo siguió cayendo en el fondo de un agujero de tres metros de profundidad. El rubio cayó acostado, boca arriba, contra la tierra negra y densa. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la luz intensa del sol en la boca del pozo, un cabello rojo, unos ojos azules, una sonrisa desde arriba.

—Se han invertido los papeles, Malfoy.— dijo Rose, victoriosa. —Ahora tú eres mi presa.

Scorpius no pudo dejar de sentirse, otra vez, como un insecto atrapado en una telaraña. Con dificultad se puso de pie, se sacudió la tierra y, luego, miró hacia arriba.

—Sácame de aquí, Weasley.— le dijo con seriedad. —Te lo advierto.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero creo que me atendré a las temibles consecuencias.— le dijo la pelirroja. —No hay forma de que te saque de allí, al menos no hasta que termine la clase. Sé muy bien que eres mejor cazador de lo que yo soy presa. Pero lo que no sabes es que yo soy mejor cazadora que tú. Y caíste en mi trampa.

Scorpius apretó los puños y bajó la mirada al interior del pozo. No podía creer lo imbécil que había sido. ¿Cómo había caído en una trampa como aquella? ¿Es que acaso no lo había previsto? Se había dejado engañar como un idiota y no podía perdonárselo. Se sentía humillado y desafiado.

Con ira, volvió a mirar a Rose.

—Juro que me las vas a pagar, Weasley.— le dijo, amenazante. —Voy a atraparte y desearás no haberme conocido jamás.

—Eso lo deseé hace mucho tiempo ya.— dijo Rose, con sarcasmo. —Y dudo que puedas atraparme estando allí abajo. Debo admitir, Malfoy, que me agrada esta situación. Es divertido. Después de todo, siempre soy yo la que está en el pozo y tú estás arriba, observándome. Dime, ¿qué se siente?

Scorpius la miró con ira contenida.

—Te voy a dar un minuto para que reflexiones y me saques de aquí.— le dijo el slytherin. —Si no lo haces, esto es la guerra.

Rose pareció lo escucharlo.

—Bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar a que termine la clase.— dijo la pelirroja. —Tienes que admitir que fui muy ingeniosa. Casi olvido que el bosque en este sector tiene agujeros que sirven como trampas para animales. Siempre están descubiertos. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue cubrirlo y traerte hasta él. Fue más fácil de lo que creí, aunque hubo un momento en el que temí que me alcanzaras antes de llegar al hoyo.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa fingida.

—Lo siento, Weasley.— le dijo. —Mi paciencia se acabó.

El rubio hundió sus puños en el muro de tierra que tenía en frente y cerró los ojos. Rose sintió la tierra estremecerse. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una raíz emergió de la tierra y enlazó su tobillo como una soga, arrastrándola hacia el pozo. Rose clavó sus dedos en la tierra en un intento vano de sujetarse y evitar la caída, pero fue inútil.

Gritó.

Scorpius la esperaba para sujetarla antes de caer y así lo hizo, pero la fuerza de la velocidad y el peso de Rose lo hizo caer con ella sobre la tierra húmeda.

No tuvieron tiempo de recuperarse.

La pelirroja lo pateó en el pecho, empujándolo lejos de ella, y Scorpius soltó un gemido de dolor. Rose intentó arrastrarse más allá, pero el slytherin fue más rápido y la agarró por el tobillo, halándola hacia él. Rose tomó un puñado de tierra en su mano y se la lanzó a Scorpius en la cara, cegándolo.

El rubio lanzó un grito de rabia y la soltó para limpiarse los ojos.

Rose aprovechó el momento para intentar incorporarse, pero la tierra era blanda y ella se hundía fácilmente. En cuanto Scorpius pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente se lanzó sobre ella y los dos cayeron sobre la tierra. El peso del slytherin sobre el cuerpo de Rose la hicieron gritar y sofocarse. Intentó sacárselo de encima: pateó, empujó, pero era imposible. Scorpius la tomó por las muñecas y las aprisionó contra la tierra, arriba de su cabeza, mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de la gryffindoriana para inmovilizarla con su peso. Sus ojos grises se habían oscurecido.

—Nunca creas que puedes superarme, Weasley.— le dijo claramente enojado. —Siempre voy a estar por encima de ti.

Sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban de forma embriagadora. Los dos estaba agitados y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Se miraban a los ojos fijamente, muy de cerca. Scorpius bajó la mirada hacia los labios de la pelirroja que estaban apenas a unos milímetros de los suyos.

—Te crees muy especial, ¿no es así?— le dijo el slytherin. —Piensas que no hay nadie como tú, pero te equivocas.

Rose intentaba soltarse pero sabía que estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo. No entendía bien hacia dónde se había dirigido el discurso del slytherin, pero tampoco le prestaba demasiada atención. Scorpius, por su parte, ya no estaba seguro de estar furioso por haber caído en la trampa de Rose o por no ser capaz de salir de ella, de olvidarla, de dejar de sentirse estúpidamente atraído hacia su red. Todo se había convertido en una gran metáfora de lo que sentía y no podía eliminar.

Scorpius cerró los ojos. Se sentía mareado. No podía continuar estando tan cerca de ella. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Era su competencia y una Weasley Granger, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

El slytherin abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

—Acabemos con esto de una buena vez.— le dijo. —Pie de….

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Rose, de repente, cortó la distancia entre sus labios y lo besó.

Scorpius se dejó besar, impactado.

Los labios, suaves y cálidos de Rose, se movían sobre los suyos embriagándolo por completo. Una tibieza que hacía algún tiempo ya no experimentaba en el centro de su vientre lo invadió y su deseo se encendió. Después de varios segundos, hipnotizado por los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, reaccionó y cortó el beso. Rose pareció entender lo que había hecho y se sonrojó intensamente. Parecía avergonzada hasta el extremo. Scorpius, por su parte, había perdido el aliento y un deseo incontrolable había empezado a llenarlo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso..?— le preguntó, atontado.

—¡No lo sé!— exclamó Rose. —No sé qué hice. Yo sólo quería evitar que dijeras la frase y….no sé….fue lo primero que….

Pero la pelirroja no pudo continuar porque el slytherin volvió a cortar el espacio entre ellos y la besó con una fogosidad que hizo temblar a Rose. La lengua de Scorpius entró en ella como una serpiente y ella gimió, sintiendo su propio deseo consumiéndola por dentro. Scorpius la besaba con desesperación, como si hubiera estado deseando hacerlo desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo, como si la necesitara, como si se tratara de una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Cuando sus pelvis chocaron, Rose gimió sonoramente.

Scorpius sintió que ya no tenía el control de la situación.

Rose sintió las manos del rubio recorriendo su cuerpo, tomando sus piernas, apretándolas contra sus manos y haciendo un camino seguro hacia sus muslos. Le habría permitido seguir, habría dejado que su deseo la guiara, como antes, de no ser que las cosas habían cambiado demasiado y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a dejarse lastimar más. Recordó las últimas palabras que escuchó del slytherin: "Siempre voy a estar por encima de ti."

Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Scorpius soltó un grito de dolor y rodó metros más allá cuando la pelirroja lo golpeó en sus partes más íntimas. Rose aprovechó el dolor de su contrincante para ponerse de pie y retroceder hasta el extremo opuesto del agujero. Scorpius tardó varios segundos en recuperarse y ponerse de pie. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, los clavó en los de Rose, metros más allá. Los dos estaban con el uniforme desarreglado, llenos de tierra, pero poco importaba. Se miraban, quietos, desafiantes.

—Yo te besé porque era la única forma de impedir que dijeras la frase y ganaras.— dijo Rose. —Pero, ¿se puede saber por qué tú a mí?

Scorpius tragó saliva y fingió serenidad.

—Para devolverte el golpe, Weasley.— mintió. —Si invades mi espacio personal, yo invadiré el tuyo.

—No te preocupes.— dijo Rose. —No volveremos a invadir nuestros espacios, tenlo por seguro.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Al menos cuando se termine esta clase.— le dijo. —Porque en este mismo instante pienso volver a invadir tu espacio personal.

Rose no titubeó ni por un segundo.

—Lo dudo.— le dijo.

Scorpius caminó hacia ella pero se detuvo en seco cuando, de repente, la piel de Rose se cubrió, entera, por un manto de fuego. Con la boca semiabierta, vio cómo de pies a cabeza la gryffindoriana se transformaba en una antorcha humana. Sus ojos, azules y grandes, sin embargo, eran visibles detrás de aquella tela traslúcida de fuego que la cubría.

—¿Cómo….?— soltó el rubio, impactado, incapaz de articular oración alguna.

—Supongo que creíste que eres el único que ha aprendido a dominar su elemento.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Me temo que eres tú quien se siente especial cuando no lo es.

Scorpius no conseguía reaccionar. Sus ojos grises la observaban de pies a cabeza y no lograba asimilar lo que veía. ¿En qué momento Rose había aprendido a hacer aquello? ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que el fuego no la lastimara?

—Es imposible.— dijo el rubio. —Tú le tienes miedo al fuego…

—Se lo tengo.— dijo Rose. —Pero aprendí a dominar mi miedo en Avalon.

Entonces, Scorpius comprendió.

—Las tribus…— murmuró, casi para sí. —Te enseñaron a superar tu miedo.

Rose se tambaleó y tuvo que sostenerse del muro de tierra para no caer. Era verdad: había aprendido a dominar su temor, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más resistiría tan concentración de magia emanando de sus poros sin ayuda alguna de varita?

—No vas a durar mucho.— le dijo el slytherin.

—Duraré lo suficiente.— dijo la pelirroja. —La clase está por acabar.

Rose tenía razón: la clase terminaría en unos cuantos minutos. Si Scorpius quería ganar, tendría que actuar con rapidez.

—No vas a quemarme.— dijo el rubio. —Si ahora mismo corro hacia ti y te abrazo, no me quemarías. No harías algo así.

—Pruébame.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Ya que estás tan seguro de conocerme.

Scorpius asintió.

—Sí.— le dijo. —Lo estoy.

Y con esto corrió hacia Rose y, con los ojos cerrados, enlazó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

No hubo dolor alguno.

La tenía apretada contra sí, podía sentir su tibieza, su aroma, los latidos de su corazón contra el suyo. Abrió los ojos y vio que el manto de fuego había desaparecido.

Rose lo había eliminado antes de que él la tocara.

El silbato de la profesora Doorfles sonó.

**Albus & Megara**

Albus y Megara se reunieron con el resto de gryffindors y slytherins que ya habían regresado del bosque. Aún faltaban unas cuantas parejas y Ceylan Doorfles parecía esperarlas con ansiedad.

—¡Mira, allí vienen Rose y Scorpius!– le dijo la morena al gryffindoriano.

Pronto su entusiasmo desapareció.

Rose y Scorpius, con su sola presencia, hicieron que todo el alumnado enmudeciera. Parecían haber retornado de una guerra. Si bien ya antes habían vuelto así, ahora parecían haber pasado por una batalla mucho peor. Estaban llenos de tierra de pies a cabeza y sus uniformes estaban totalmente desordenados.

La profesora Doorfles se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y los miró con sorpresa y reprobación.

—¿Es que algún día ustedes dos regresarán en condiciones normales?— les preguntó, luego miró a todo el grupo. —¿Es que algún día me darán un respiro?

Rose y Scorpius no dijeron nada. Se mantuvieron en un estricto silencio. Tampoco se miraban. Parecían hartos de estar allí.

La profesora Doorfles volvió a mirarlos y los señaló con su dedo índice.

—Esta vez voy a hacerme la de la vista gorda.— les dijo. —Voy a hacer como que nada ocurre. Pero la próxima vez los llevaré a los dos a rectorado. ¿Entendido? ¡Ésta es una clase, no un campo de guerra!— bufó. —¡Largo de aquí, todos!

Los gryffindors y slytherins empezaron a dispersarse y volver al castillo. Los primeros en irse fueron Rose y Scorpius.

Megara y Albus se pusieron en camino cuando la voz de la profesora Doorfles los detuvo.

—Megara Zabini y Albus Potter, ¿a dónde creen que van?— les preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mmmm…¿a tomar una ducha?— dijo Megara.

Albus asintió, apoyando lo que la morena dijo.

—No, no, no.— les dijo la profesora Doorfles. —Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte que no sea rectorado.— clavó sus ojos en ellos. —¿O es que creen que no sé lo que ocurre en mi propia clase?

Megara se sonrojó y Albus pareció petrificado.

—Escandaloso.— dijo la profesora Doorfles. —Pero no seré yo quien se encargue de esto. Se lo dejaré a una autoridad competente. Yo no me meto en estos asuntos de adolescentes con hormonas descontroladas. Síganme.

Megara y Albus intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y siguieron a la profesora Doorfles.

—Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy por poco se unen a ustedes.— les dijo. —Tuvieron suerte.

**4.-**

Lucy decidió no ir a almorzar. El día había sido sumamente difícil para ella. En cada clase los hufflepufs y ravenclaws no se cansaban de molestarla, hacerla caer, robar sus cosas y esconderlas…Con la llegada de Ben la situación se había intensificado. El mismo Ben, durante las clases, había sido víctima ya de varios acosos.

La pelinaranja apretó los libros contra su pecho mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. No quería encontrarse con nadie. Todos en Hogwarts parecían detestarla por apoyar a Ben, y ella no lo comprendía en lo absoluto.

De repente escuchó unos pasos aproximándose por el corredor y se escondió tras una estatua.

Una chica de gryffindor pasó sin verla y continuó su camino.

Lucy suspiró y salió de su escondite. Casi inmediatamente cayó al suelo, empujada, y sus libros se deslizaron por el suelo.

—Lo siento, Weasley.— dijo un chico alto de Ravenclaw con sarcasmo. —Cada vez que veo a la novia de un soplón, siento el impulso de empujarla. Debe ser algo innato, quién sabe. O tal vez que Vanessa Duncan era mi amiga. No lo sé.

Lucy, desde el suelo, no tuvo tiempo a responder. Alexander haló al ravenclaw por el cuello de la camisa y lo pegó contra la pared del pasillo.

—Curioso.— dijo el slytherin. —En mi caso, cada vez que veo a un cretino siento el impulso de romperle la cara. Debe ser algo innato, quién sabe.

El ravenclaw, atrapado contra la pared, sonrió.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa, Nott.— le dijo.

—Te equivocas.— le dijo el castaño. —Es lo único que me importa.

Lucy se puso de pie y corrió hacia Alexander, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Suéltalo, por favor, suéltalo.— le rogó. —No quiero que tengas problemas, sólo déjalo. Estoy bien. No pasó nada, por favor, suéltalo.

Alexander bufó y soltó al ravenclaw. Sus ojos verdes permanecieron clavados en él de forma amenazante.

—Más te vale no volver a ponerle un solo dedo encima.— le dijo. —Lárgate.

El ravenclaw caminó de espaldas unos segundos, sin cortar el contacto visual con Alexander, y luego siguió su camino, alejándose.

Lucy soltó al castaño y él se volteó para mirarla de frente.

—¿Qué significa esto?— le soltó el slytherin, molesto. —¿Cómo puede ser que sigan molestándote y que tú no hagas nada al respecto?

Lucy bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Habían dejado de hacerlo…lo juro.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Pero ahora que Ben regresó…todo se ha vuelto peor que antes. Dicen que soy la novia del traidor, y ni siquiera soy su novia pero nadie parece creerlo.

Alexander se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño.

—No puedes culparlos, ¿no crees?— le dijo con sequedad. —Después del recibimiento que le distes, ¿qué esperabas que pensaran todos?

Lucy fijó sus ojos avellana, grandes, en los del slytherin con sorpresa. No entendía a qué se debía el tono agresivo y exaltado de Alexander. Parecía descolocada.

—Bueno….yo…es que no tiene nada que ver.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Lo conozco desde hace años y fuimos novios, es evidente que tengo sentimientos hacia él y que me pone contenta que esté libre…pero eso no quiere decir que…

—Así que estás feliz de que haya regresado.— dijo Alexander.

Lucy pestañeó varias veces.

—Pues…sí.— dijo ella con sinceridad. —No quería que fuera a la cárcel. Ahora tengo que ayudarlo a ponerse al día y…

—¿Qué?— soltó Alexander, incrédulo. —¿Vas a ayudarlo? ¿Es que no te cansas se arrastrarte por alguien que te hizo tanto daño?

Lucy enmudeció durante algunos segundos.

—Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo.— le dijo, finalmente. —Yo no le guardo ningún rencor a Ben. No soy rencorosa, simplemente no soy así.

—No te pido que seas rencorosa.— le dijo Alexander, frustrado, caminando de un lado a otro. —Sólo que seas más inteligente.

Lucy lo miró con seriedad.

—Me estás ofendiendo, Alex.— le dijo.

—Tómalo como quieras.— le dijo el slytherin, enojado. —Pero entonces que sea Ben Wilson el que se encargue de ahora en delante de protegerte, porque yo pienso desentenderme de este asunto.

Lucy vio, impactada, cómo Alexander se iba a paso firme por el pasillo. Era la segunda vez que lo veía fuera de sí: la primera fue después del juicio de Ben. No comprendía por qué estaba tan molesto. Se sintió entristecida, como si algo importante le faltara. Tal vez el slytherin ya estaba empezando a hartarse de ella y de sus decisiones que siempre ponían a otros por encima. Tal vez por eso Ben, en un principio, había dejado de quererla. Ella jamás sería como las chicas en las que Alexander se fijaba: después de todo, él era un slytherin, astuto, ambicioso, inteligente, y ella…ella era una hufflepuf.

Una aburrida y simplona hufflepuf.

Suspiró y recogió sus libros del suelo.

Cuando una lágrima cayó sobre el lomo de uno de sus libros se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

**5.-**

Lorcan caminaba por las afueras de Hogwarts cuando vio a Lysander sentado junto a un árbol frente al lago. Inmediatamente se encaminó hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te he estado buscando por todas partes.— dijo Lorcan, sentándose a su lado. —¿Es cierto lo que dicen los ravenclaws?

—¿Qué dicen los ravenclaws?— preguntó Lysander, sin mirarlo, y sin un real interés en su pregunta.

—Que lo tuyo con Roxanne…— comenzó Lorcan. —Que tú y ella ya no están juntos.

Lysander tenía sus ojos celestes clavados en el lago.

—Es cierto.— dijo. —Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Lorcan se aflojó la corbata de slytherin.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?— le preguntó.

Lysander se echó el cabello rubio hacia atrás.

—Todo fue un malentendido.— dijo el rubio. —Que, sin embargo, no puedo probar ni negar.

Lorcan lo miró, confundido.

—Ahora entiendo mucho menos.

Lysander pegó la cabeza contra el tronco.

—¿Recuerdas lo mío con Emiliana?

—Más bien recuerdo que estabas detrás de ella y ella se resistía. Sí.— dijo Lorcan.

—Durante unos meses creí que estaba enamorado de ella.— dijo Lysander. —Y se lo dije, pero a ella no le importó. Al principio me sentí mal pero, poco a poco entendí que en realidad a mí tampoco me importaba. Y entonces volví a fijarme en Roxanne, quien, ya lo sabes, siempre me había atraído. Cuando estaba intentando iniciar una relación con ella, Emiliana me provocó y dijo que sólo estaba con Roxanne para olvidarla. Y yo…

—¿Tú qué?— le preguntó Lorcan.

—Yo cometí el error de decirle a Emiliana que con Roxanne lo iba a conseguir.

Lorcan meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—No lo sé, fue sólo una respuesta estúpida que Emiliana tomó como un desafío que yo no pretendía hacer. Nunca quise decir que estaba con Roxanne para olvidarla a ella, porque no es cierto. Siempre me atrajo Roxanne y lo sabes. Desde que éramos unos niños fue así. Desde siempre.

—Sí, lo sé.— dijo Lorcan.

—Pero Emiliana empezó a presionarme y a decirme que le diría a Roxanne la verdad, la verdad que ella cree que es verdad. Y no pude soportar la idea de que le dijera nada, prefería decírselo yo mismo. Hice mal al no decirle a Roxanne que tuve algo con Emiliana. Le mentí y, claro, ahora no me cree cuando le digo que, aunque sí le dije lo que le dije a Emiliana, no era en verdad lo que pensaba, mucho menos lo que sentía.

Lorcan meneó la cabeza otra vez.

—Vaya, estás en un lío bastante grande.— le dijo.

—Sí.— le dijo Lysander. —Pero lo voy a solucionar.

Lorcan sonrió.

—De verdad la quieres, ¿no?

Lysander fijó sus ojos celestes en los de su hermano.

—Antes, sólo me atraía.— dijo Lysander. —Ahora es mucho más que eso. Es tanto más que…No sé qué haría si la perdiera.

—Y tus bromas con que te ibas a casar con ella.

Lysander sonrió y lo miró.

—No eran bromas.— le dijo.

En ese momento Fred, seguido por Louis, se colocó frente a los gemelos. El pelirrojo fijó sus ojos miel en Lysander con seriedad y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste a mi hermana?— preguntó el pelirrojo.

Lysander lo miró inexpresivamente.

—No escuches lo que dicen los ravenclaws. Roxanne y yo pasamos por un mal momento, pero estaremos bien.— dijo el rubio.

—Ya.— dijo el gryffindor. —Pero no he visto a mi hermana en todo el día. No es que hablemos todos los días, pero siempre la veo. Y no la he visto. ¿Entiendes?

Lysander suspiró.

—Entiendo que te preocupe.— dijo el rubio. —Lo único que puedo decirte es que estoy enamorado de tu hermana y que intentaré arreglar las cosas.

Fred descruzó los brazos.

—Bien.— le dijo. —Porque está de más decirte que si lastimas a mi hermana de cualquier modo, tu amistad conmigo puede darse por terminada. Y espero que no lo tomes a pecho. Son cuestiones de familia.

Lysander asintió.

—Lo entiendo.— le dijo.

Fred asintió también y le hizo un gesto a Louis para que lo siguiera mientras se alejaba de los gemelos. Louis se despidió con la cabeza de los Scamander y siguió a su primo.

Lorcan bufó.

—De sobra está decirte que, si necesitas algo, cuentas conmigo.— le dijo a su hermano.

Lysander le sonrió.

—Lo sé.

**6.-**

**Yo, Aarón**

Era una tarde soleada pero fresca. Recién empezaba la primavera y el calor aún estaba lejos de ser sofocante. Aarón hacía sus guardias alrededor del castillo como todos los días. Algunas chicas se le habían acercado con excusas delirantes, pero él había sabido manejar la situación. Después de la muerte de su padre, aceptar aquella misión (o mejor sería decir que se ofreció a ser parte de ésta) había sido una decisión de la que no se arrepentía. Hogwarts era un colegio tranquilo y le aportaba esa misma tranquilidad. No tenía nada que ver con las situaciones de alto estrés en la Orden, ni mucho menos. Aarón empezó a jugar con una pequeña pelota de hule mientras caminaba. La lanzaba en el aire y la agarrama con la misma mano, entretenido. Sí, después de la muerte de su padre era un lugar así lo que necesitaba. Un lugar pacífico en donde pudiera aclarar sus objetivos.

Aunque, ¿por cuánto tiempo duraría esa paz?

Él mismo había sentenciado esa paz a morir en cualquier momento cuando decidió meter las narices en los asuntos de su padre y de la Orden. Pero ahora estaba metido en ello de cabeza y no podía salir tan fácilmente. Había en todo aquel misterio algo que le incumbía de forma personal. Morgana siempre había sido un enigma para él y para su padre. Algo en ella lo había atraído con ímpetu desde que tenía memoria. Su padre había optado por no continuar indagando; se había dejado petrificar por el temor del peligro que encerraría la verdad de lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Pero Aarón no sentía ese miedo. Lo único que sentía era una intensa e insosegable necesidad de llegar al fondo de aquel pasado histórico, de encontrar la verdad de los hechos.

Y, en el camino, se había enterado de lo de Rose y Scorpius: los anillos.

Aarón estaba convencido de que había hecho bien al contarles todo lo que sabía. Al principio había dudado al respecto, porque no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera lo que realmente le convenía. Pero había decidido hacer una excepción. Su objetivo, sus metas, estaban muy claras por el momento: llegar al fondo de la verdad respecto a la profecía de Morgana y de la muerte de Merlín. Era lo único que realmente le importaba, lo único que lo mantenía sólido y firme frente a las vicisitudes que había soportado en los últimos meses.

Un grito de dolor llamó su atención. Metros más allá una chica yacía en el suelo y se sostenía el tobillo. Sus amigas la rodeaban, preocupadas. El castaño guardó la pelota de hule en el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó hacia ellas.

—¡Auch! Duele…— dijo la chica, acariciando su tobillo.

—No exageres, Jasper, fue sólo una pequeña torcedura.— dijo otra chica.

—¿Y si se rompió algo?— dijo otra.

Aarón se detuvo frente al grupo.

—Si se hubiera roto algo, créanme, todos lo sabríamos.— dijo el castaño.

Las chicas se voltearon a verlo y se sonrojaron, haciéndole espacio para que pudiera acercarse a Jasper.

Aarón se inclinó frente a ella y tomó el tobillo de la chica entre sus manos. Jasper parecía sin aliento. Todas las demás guardaron silencio.

—¿Te duele?— le preguntó el castaño mientras tocaba su tobillo en determinados sitios.

—Un poco.— dijo Jasper con una voz suave y tímida.

Aarón clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de ella y sonrió. Jasper se sonrojó intensamente.

—Traquila, no tienes nada.— le dijo el castaño, poniéndose de pie. Luego miró a las otras chicas. —Ayúdenla a ir a la enfermería. — luego volvió a ver a Jasper. —Madame Pomfrey te dará algo para el dolor y estarás bien.

Las otras chicas ayudaron inmediatamente a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias…— le dijo Jasper a Aarón.

—Por nada.— dijo el castaño, sonriendo.

Mientras se alejaban, Aarón pudo escuchar a una de las chicas decir:

—Por Merlín, ¿por qué es tan perfecto?

Aarón sonrió mientras volvía a tomar la pelota de hule entre sus manos. La aparición repentina de Gania corriendo hacia él lo hizo detenerse de repente.

—Te he buscado por todas partes….— dijo el moreno, tomando aire.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Aarón, preocupado.

—No, no.— dijo Gania. —Bueno, sí. Ásban está aquí y quiere hablar contigo. Está en la oficina de Malone.

Aarón borró la sonrisa de su rostro y volvió a guardar la pelota de hule en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras se encaminaba de vuelta hacia el castillo. Gania se apresuró a ir detrás de él.

—Aarón, si necesitas algo…— dijo Gania mientras avanzaban.

—No voy a necesitar nada.— dijo el castaño. —Sé lidiar con él, no te preocupes.

Gania se detuvo y lo dejó seguir su camino a la oficina de Malone.

Aarón caminó a paso firme durante algunos minutos hasta que llegó y, sin tocar la puerta, la abrió.

Ásban se encontraba sentado a la cabecera del escritorio de Malone. Su mirada severa se fijó en el castaño mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—No puedo imaginar de qué quieres hablar conmigo.— dijo Aarón mientras daba tres pasos hacia delante e introducía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—No seas insolente, jovencito.— dijo Ásban desde su asiento. —Sabes muy bien que sé lo que estás haciendo. No voy a permitir que te entrometas en asuntos de la Orden.

Aarón esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—También eran asuntos de mi padre, y ésos sí me competen.

Ásban se mantuvo firme.

—Mira, Gozenbagh.— le dijo. —La única razón por la que no te saco a patadas de la Orden es porque tienes el apellido que tienes. Lo hago por respeto a la memoria de tu padre.

—Es curioso que no honraras a mi padre en vida y ahora lo hagas en muerte.— dijo el castaño en un tono venenoso. —Disculpa si no me lo creo demasiado.

—Tu padre supo entender el peligro de sus investigaciones al final de sus días, y tomó la decisión correcta.— dijo el anciano.

—¿Quieres decir, matarse?— dijo Aarón.

Ásban evadió la pregunta del castaño.

—Sé muy bien que estuviste en el cuarto oscuro de la Orden con Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Que les dejaste leer los restos recuperados de la profecía. Que les diste el diario de tu padre.

—Sé que lo sabes.— dijo Aarón. —Y me importa una mierda.

Ásban dio un golpe fuerte y sonoro sobre el escritorio de Malone y se puso de pie. El castaño no se sintió intimidado ni por un segundo.

—Sé muy bien lo que haces y lo que tramas.— dijo el anciano. —Tratas de poner a los campeones en mi contra.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Yo no estoy intentando hacer eso.— dijo él. —Eso lo haces tú, por tu cuenta.

—Todo lo que hago es para mantener la paz en el mundo mágico.— dijo Ásban. —Todo lo que hago es proteger este mundo que ha sido puesto en mis manos para proteger y salvaguardar.

—¿A costa de una pobre adolescente?— dijo Aarón, desafiándolo.

—No tienes idea con lo que juegas, Gozenbagh.— dijo el anciano. —Los poderes de esa chica no son cualquier cosa y no son objetos de tu investigación personal y absurda. ¿Crees que no sé lo que haces? ¿Que no sé por qué decidiste venir a este colegio aburrido, siendo como eres, un joven activo y con ansias de aventuras? Te interesa esa chica porque su gen mágico es el mismo que el de Morgana le Fay, el enigma que has estado intentado resolver desde hace años.

Aarón caminó hacia el escritorio.

—Rose me interesa por más razones que esas.— dijo el castaño. —Porque es un ser humano, y porque no creo que sea justo que tenga a tantas personas en su contra en esta competencia sin haber hecho nada. — clavó sus ojos oscuros en Ásban. —No voy a negar que mi principal móvil es llegar hasta el fondo de este asunto, y que ella será de gran ayuda para que yo pueda descubrir lo que mi padre temió descubrir: ese paralelismo entre Morgana y Rose, la profecía. Pero también estoy interesado en apoyarla en esta competencia, y de protegerla de los futuros ataques que seguro recibirá. Ya me conoces: me encanta ponerme del lado de los que tienen todo en contra.

—Yo no la ataqué.— dijo Ásban.

—Perdóname si no te creo.— dijo Aarón.

Ásban meneó la cabeza con frustración.

—Eres igual a tu padre.

—No.— dijo Aarón con autosatisfacción. —Soy mejor.

Ásban lo miró con ira contenida.

—Tu padre también quería investigar la figura de Morgana y sólo supo lo peligroso que era cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Aarón apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio, enfrentándose a Ásban de frente.

—Mi padre se dejó influenciar por los temores que tú le sembraste, pero él en el fondo jamás creyó que había una única lectura en la profecía de Morgana. Fuiste tú quien le hizo creer que se equivocaba: le hiciste creer que había hecho todo mal y por eso se mató. Por tu culpa.

—¡Tu padre se mató porque creyó que era la única forma de apresurar la competencia y, con suerte, detener a esa chica!

—Rose no ha hecho nada. Y la profecía tampoco dice que hará nada malo.— dijo Aarón, elevando la voz.

—La profecía dice que seguirá los pasos de Morgana.

—Ni tú ni yo tenemos pruebas de lo que eso significa realmente.— dijo el castaño.

—No te importa nada más que llegar al fondo de tus investigaciones personales. — dijo el anciano. —Te conozco, Gozenbagh. Tampoco te importa esa chica.

—Si me importa Rose o no, es irrelevante.— dijo Aarón, esbozando una media sonrisa. —Lo importante es que, aunque te pese, estaré muy cerca de ella, impidiendo que consigas sacarla de la competencia.

Ásban lo miró con decepción.

—¿Cómo puedes pertenecer a esta Orden y defender la memoria de la asesina de Merlín?

—De la misma manera como tú llevas a Merlín en tu insignia y aun así vas tras los pasos de una chica de diecisiete años.— le dijo Aarón.

Ásban suspiró.

—Vine a tratar de convencerte que te mantengas al margen de todo esto. — le dijo. —Es Scorpius Malfoy quien debe ganar esta competencia. Informaré a Rizieri y a Earlena de la profecía y de toda la verdad. Seremos todos contra Rose Weasley Granger.

—No todos.— dijo Aarón, mirándolo de forma desafiante.

—Esa chica te importa tan poco que no te interesa lo que pueda sufrir con tal de utilizarla para llegar al fondo de tus investigaciones.— dijo Ásban. —Lo mejor para Rose Weasley sería dejar la competencia y hacer una vida normal, lejos del poder mágico; lejos de todo aquello que pueda corromperla.

Aarón sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Disculpa, pero tú no sabes lo que es mejor para nadie.— le dijo. —Mi padre está muerto por las ideas que tú le metiste en la cabeza. Pero yo no soy como él. No soy débil. Necesitarás mucho más que palabras para detenerme.

Y con esto, Aarón se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina.

—No te olvides de lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste ayudar a quien no debías.— le dijo el anciano. —Ese error te dejó marcas imborrables.

Aarón abrió la puerta y, sin mirar a Ásban, le respondió:

—No lo he olvidado.— le dijo. —He aprendido de mis errores.

Tras decir esto, salió y cerró la puerta.

**7.-**

Después de tomar una ducha e ir a la biblioteca a recoger algunos libros para estudiar —su plan inicial era quedarse en la biblioteca, pero estaba atestada por la proximidad de los exámenes—, Rose se encaminó de vuelta a su nueva sala común. Pensó en estudiar allí: había una mesa para dos lo suficientemente amplia y, sobre todo, silencio. No temía encontrarse a Scorpius allí más de lo necesario: el rubio pasaba el menor tiempo posible en la sala común.

Mientras subía al séptimo piso, la pelirroja le preguntó la hora a un cuadro. Cuatro y media de la tarde. Le daba tiempo para estudiar un poco antes de su reunión con Albus para entrenar el patronus. Había quedado de verse con él justo frente al tapete de Barbanás. Rose creía que el único sitio realmente seguro donde podrían practicar era, precisamente, su sala común. Tal vez, incluso, su habitación; de ese modo Scorpius no tendría por qué enterarse de nada.

La gryffindoriana se detuvo frente al tapete de Barnabás y cerró los ojos. Pronto la puerta de su sala común apareció y entró.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Cassandra sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

La castaña se puso de pie rápidamente al ver a Rose, detenida, mirándola con evidente incomodidad. Le sonrió.

—Hola.— dijo la hufflepuf con amabilidad. —Scorpius me hizo entrar, es sólo por unos minutos. Es que fue por unos libros. En cuanto salga nos iremos.

Rose se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja.

—No hay problema.— le dijo.

—Espero que no te moleste que esté aquí.— dijo Cassandra. —Prometo no incomodar.

Rose dejó sus libros sobre la mesa.

—No pasa nada.— le dijo, forzando una ligera sonrisa.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió por la sala común. Cassandra seguía sin sentarse y Rose, en cambio, se acomodó en una silla frente a la mesa mientras fingía leer unos apuntes.

Fue Cassandra la primera en romper el silencio.

—Espero que ya estés mejor…— le dijo. —Digo, por lo de tu lechuza.

Rose la miró y asintió.

—Sí, estoy mejor. Gracias.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló, raudo, entre las dos.

Los pasos de Scorpius bajando las escaleras hicieron que ambos voltearan hacia él. El slytherin miró a Rose durante algunos segundos y luego regresó a Cassandra.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar.— le dijo.

—No te preocupes, no fue tanto tiempo.— dijo la castaña.

Scorpius volvió a mirar Rose, quien tenía la mirada fija en sus apuntes y parecía ajena a todo a su alrededor.

—Weasley.— le dijo. —Espero que no te haya molestado que haya hecho entrar a Cassandra. Debí avisarte que lo haría.

Rose no se dignó a mirarlo.

—Puedes hacer entrar a quien quieras, es también tu sala común, Malfoy.— le dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius guardó silencio. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Era acaso una tentativa, o lo que intentaba decirle era que ella también podía hacer entrar a quien quisiera?

La sola idea de que Aarón pudiera poner los pies allí adentro otra vez, y no por cuestiones de seguridad, le erizó la piel y le calentó la sangre.

—Bien.— le dijo Scorpius con sequedad antes de irse. —Que te diviertas.

El rubio tomó a Cassandra de la mano y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común.

Mientras ellos se iban, Rose cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

Afuera, Cassandra se soltó suavemente de Scorpius y lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— le dijo ella.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.— dijo el slytherin.

Cassandra entornó los ojos.

—¿Estás tratando de poner celosa a Rose Weasley?— le preguntó.

Scorpius la miró con cansancio.

—No.— le dijo. —No pierdo mi tiempo de esa manera.

—Va.— le dijo ella. —Entonces explícame qué pasa, porque algo pasa.

—No pasa nada.— dijo Scorpius con sequedad.

Cassandra se cruzó de brazos.

—Mira, Scorpius.— le dijo. —Yo acepté esta situación con la condición de que fuéramos sinceros el uno con el otro. Se sentía un ambiente bastante extraño allí adentro y, además, no creo que yo deba entrar a tu sala común cuando hace poco tú y ella tenían una relación. Para ella puede ser doloroso…

Scorpius rió con sarcasmo y se cruzó de brazos.

—A ella no le duele nada, créeme. Se está olvidando de mí mucho más rápido de lo que pensé.

Cassandra frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Scorpius se aflojó la corbata.

—Digamos que se está haciendo bastante amiga de su perro guardián.— le dijo. —Aarón Gozenbagh.

Cassandra miró con incredulidad al slytherin.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?— preguntó. —Rose Weasley es libre para hacer lo que quiera, tú mismo la expulsaste de tu vida. Déjala ser. Ahora no puedes reprocharle que te reemplace con rapidez. De hecho, ya era bastante extraño que no se le conociera ningún novio salvo esa vez que salió con Embers.

Scorpius sintió rabia de sólo escuchar el apellido de Vladimir. Cassandra continuó:

—Además, ten en cuenta que Rose Weasley no sólo es bastante guapa, muy a pesar de ese look de nerd que tiene; también es la más inteligente y talentosa chica de Hogwarts. Aarón Gozenbagh no será el primero ni el último que le ponga los ojos encima. Pero quizás sea el que más esté a su nivel.

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Estás de mi lado o del lado de Rose Weasley?— le preguntó.

Cassandra entornó los ojos.

—Del tuyo.— le dijo. —Por eso mismo tengo que hacerte ver lo que parece que no quieres ver. Si en verdad quieres olvidarte de Rose y sacarla de tu vida: hazlo. Pero no empieces a tomar la actitud infantil de un niño al que le quitan el dulce cuando otro venga y tome lo que tú dejaste.

Cassandra caminó por el pasillo, alejándose de Scorpius. El rubio la miró marcharse sumido en una completa confusión.

—¿No íbamos a estudiar juntos?— le soltó el slytherin.

—No, hoy no.— dijo Cassandra mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina.

**8.-**

Lucy estaba sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca dibujando en su cuaderno. No se sentía cómoda, como otras veces, allí adentro: el lugar estaba atestado de gente y no todos guardaban silencio. Suspiró. Tal vez si salía a las afueras del colegio encontraría algo de paz y quietud.

—Hola.— dijo una voz que la forzó a levantar la mirada y cerrar su cuaderno al instante.

Ben se sentó frente a ella en la mesa. Su cabello castaño, rizado y espeso se elevaba en un pequeño afro. Sus ojos azules la miraban con algo de preocupación.

—Hola, Ben.— dijo Lucy, forzando una sonrisa.

—No te ves muy animada.— dijo el ravenclaw, luego miró un poco a su alrededor. Varios alumnos de otras mesas lo miraban con desprecio. —Tengo una pregunta: ¿esto ha sido así desde que me fui?

Lucy desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—¿Así cómo?— le preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida.

Ben suspiró.

—Lucy, sabes a lo que me refiero.— dijo el castaño. —He visto cómo te tratan y, por supuesto, noto cómo me tratan a mí.

Lucy lo miró, apenada.

—Lo siento, Ben.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Me gustaría decirte que las cosas son tal y como antes de que te fueras, pero no es así. Casi nadie en Hogwarts siente afecto hacia nosotros…

Ben negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—No, esto no debe involucrarte.— dijo el ravenclaw. —Tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que hice. No tendrías que estar soportando todo esto.

Lucy le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—No te preocupes. Lo que digan o hagan los otros es lo que menos me importa.— dijo ella. —No son mis amigos. No significan nada para mí.

Ben la miró con seriedad.

—Pero no puedo aceptar que te traten mal.— le dijo. —Porque no te lo mereces. Después de todo por lo que te hice pasar….que tengas que soportar esto sólo por ayudarme…

Lucy lo interrumpió.

—Olvídalo, Ben.— dijo la hufflepuf. —Ya todo está olvidado. Dejémoslo atrás.

Ben volvió a echar un ojo a las mesas de alrededor: varios alumnos los miraban despectivamente.

Miró a Lucy otra vez.

—No entiendo por qué se meten contigo.— dijo él. —Ya estoy aquí: pueden descargarse todo lo que quieran con el verdadero culpable de todo.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Ellos no me van a perdonar que haya decidido apoyarte en el juicio. Me consideran tan traidora como tú. Además, no creen que tú y yo hayamos terminado. Piensan que seguimos juntos, lo que hace que todo sea aún peor…

Ben la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Juntos?— repitió. —Pero si todos saben que nos separamos, y también saben por qué nos separamos.

Lucy asintió.

—Bueno, digamos que se les olvidó.— dijo la hufflepuf.

Ben clavó su mirada en Lucy y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos antes de volver a hablar:

—¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?— le dijo él. —Después de que te mentí…de que no tuve el valor de decirte lo que en verdad ocurría…¿por qué?

En ese momento, Alexander Nott, quien había visto a Ben sentarse con Lucy hacía unos minutos, se detuvo detrás de la estantería contigua a ellos y se escondió, fingiendo buscar un libro.

Lucy suspiró.

—Yo ya no te guardo ningún rencor por eso, Ben.— le dijo la pelinaranja. —Tal vez eso me haga débil: ser una persona que olvida con facilidad y que no es rencorosa. Pero no puedo forzarme a odiarte cuando no es lo que siento. Yo no soy así. Fuiste mi primer amor…

Alexander sintió algo parecido a una estaca clavándosele en el pecho.

—…y siempre serás importante para mí por eso.— dijo Lucy. —Ahora, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Ben tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

—Supongo que debía esperar algo así de ti.— dijo él. —Siempre fuiste la mejor persona que haya conocido jamás.— la miró con afecto contenido. —Y también debí esperar que te hayas olvidado de mí después de todo lo que te hice.

Alexander, por entre las estanterías, vio a Lucy sonreír.

—No es que te haya olvidado.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Simplemente mis sentimientos por ti pasaron de un estado a otro. Igual que los tuyos hacia mí.

Ben le sonrió, pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y adoptó una actitud seria.

—Tal vez sea mejor que no nos hablemos, al menos durante algún tiempo.— dijo Ben. —De ese modo dejarán de creer que seguimos juntos y, con algo de suerte, te dejarán en paz.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Ben, no voy a cambiar nada en mi vida sólo para evadir problemas que están ahí. Lo que debo hacer es enfrentarlos. No quiero ser la clase de persona que se esconde de sus problemas.— dijo la pelinaranja.

Alexander, detrás de la estantería, vio cómo un grupo de hufflepufs miraba a Lucy y a Ben de forma maliciosa. En cuestión de segundos formaron un grupo y empezaron a caminar hacia ellos.

Era suficiente: no iba a permitir que por culpa de Ben Wilson Lucy sufriera un solo maltrato más. Podía enojarse, incluso decir que ya no se preocuparía más por el asunto, pero no podía desentenderse de la hufflepuf. Quería hacerlo, sí: deseaba volver a ser el mismo slytherin de antes de conocerla, interesarse en todas las chicas por igual, ser libre, no tener remordimientos, disfrutar, vivir sólo para el placer. Pero ya ninguna chica, sin importar lo atractiva que fuera, lograba despertarle las sensaciones que un solo roce de Lucy le despertaban. Era casi imposible de entender que alguien como Lucy Weasley hubiese conseguido atarlo de esa manera.

Poco le importaba lo que le ocurriera a Ben Wilson: era un imbécil. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que sacar a Lucy de esa situación fuera como fuera.

Se aflojó la corbata y emergió de la estantería hacia la mesa en donde la hufflepuf y el ravenclaw continuaban charlando.

Hizo lo único que le pareció sensato en ese momento, lo único que no sólo alejaría al grupo de hufflpufs, sino que también le dejaría en claro quién era él en la vida de Lucy a Ben Wilson.

El slytherin se colocó a las espaldas de Lucy y se inclinó rozando sus labios contra la oreja de la hufflepuf. Lucy sintió la calidez de un aliento sobre su cuello y se estremeció, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues la mano de Alexander enlazó la de ella sobre la mesa, a vista de todos y, cuando vio esa mano suave, masculina, sobre la suya, supo de quién se trataba.

—Lucy, necesito hablar contigo.— le susurró el castaño en el oído en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ben, quien los observaba de frente como una estatua, lo oyera muy bien.

Luego, Alexander depositó un beso en el cuello de la pelinaranja, forzándola a cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse intensamente. Lucy no reaccionó de inmediato. El contacto de los labios de Alexander con su piel la dejó sin aliento. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, aturdida, durante algunos segundos. Mientras tanto, Alexander clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Ben y esbozó una sonrisa que bien podía ser de amistad como de amenazante desafío mientras se incorporaba sin soltar la mano de Lucy. El slytherin miró con disimulo al grupo de hufflepufs que se había detenido a una distancia prudente y miraba la escena con extrema confusión.

Lucy abrió los ojos pocos segundos después y miró a Alexander, confundida.

—Alex…

—¿Vamos?— le dijo él, halándola levemente de la mano y obligándola a levantarse. Luego miró a Ben. —Wilson, ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con ella en otro momento.

Ben lo miró con seriedad y, a la vez, con algo inexplicable que titilaba en sus pupilas.

—No hay problema.— dijo con incomodidad.

Alexander volvió a halar con delicadeza a Lucy y la pelinaranja tomó su cuaderno de la mesa mientras empezaba a caminar lejos de la mesa.

—Hasta luego, Ben…— alcanzó a decir mientras se dirigía tomada de la mano de Alexander hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Todos los alumnos en las mesas los vieron salir, impactados.

Una vez afuera, Alexander soltó a Lucy y ella lo miró entre nerviosa y aturdida.

—¿Qué fue…?— comenzó ella, pero el slytherin la interrumpió.

—Escucha, ahora nadie podrá decir que sigues saliendo con Ben Wilson.— dijo el castaño. —De ahora en adelante me encargaré de que a nadie le quepa la menor duda de que estás conmigo.

Lucy pestañeó un par de veces, boquiabierta.

—Alex…no creo que esté entendiendo bien lo que estás diciendo.— dijo la pelinaranja. Su corazón latía como un tambor dentro de su pecho.

Alexander esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Es una idea perfecta.— dijo el castaño. —¿Quién se atreverá a meterse conmigo sabiendo que eres mi novia? Olvidarán cualquier vínculo que tenías con Ben y te dejarán en paz.

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente. ¿Novia de Alexander? La idea le parecía delirante. Una parte de ella lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, y eso la sorprendía y la atemorizaba a la vez, pero entonces recordaba que lo que él le estaba proponiendo era un noviazgo falso, una relación fachada, no una real, y eso la hacía sentirse extraña.

—No sé si sea lo correcto…— dijo Lucy.

Alexander la miró algo ofendido.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te relacionen con un slytherin? ¿es eso?— le dijo el castaño.

Lucy negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—¡Qué dices! ¿Estás loco?

Alexander sonrió.

—Un poco.— le dijo. —Soy un slytherin, Lucy. No lo olvides.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Alexander, instintivamente, pegó a Lucy contra la pared y la besó.

El corazón de la hufflepuf se detuvo durante algunos segundos.

Alexander le exigió con sus labios abrir su boca, dejarlo entrar, y ella no pudo oponérsele. Besaba como Lucy imaginaba que debía besar un slytherin: con ímpetu, con lujuria, con pasión desbordada y casi animalística. Podía sentir un deseo rabioso desatarse en el centro de su vientre. No pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse en ese beso y responderle con la misma intensidad.

Alexander gimió levemente dentro de la boca de Lucy cuando la sintió responder a sus labios, a su lengua, y besarlo de una forma que jamás imaginó podría hacerlo una chica como ella. La forma de besar de Lucy era una mezcla de dulzura y pasión que lo embriagaba y despertaba todos sus instintos masculinos. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado sólo con un beso.

Los alumnos que salieron de la biblioteca los vieron y se alejaron murmurando entre risitas tontas y quejas, pero ni Lucy ni Alexander los sintieron.

Varios minutos después el slytherin se separó de los labios de Lucy como si necesitara tomar aire, respirar, después de haberse hundido en el océano. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos seguían juntos contra la pared, y las manos del castaño continuaban apretando la cintura de Lucy. La pelinaranja mantuvo los ojos cerrados: su respiración era agitada y su pecho se elevaba y descendía como si hubiese corrido kilómetros. Los ojos verdes, intensos, de Alexander permanecían clavados en ella y, cuando Lucy abrió los suyos, sus miradas se mezclaron.

El slytherin fue el primero en hablar.

—Supongo que has cambiado de idea.— le dijo. Sus narices se rozaban. —Prometo no excederme.

"Por favor, excédete", pensó Lucy, pero no lo verbalizó. Su cuerpo aún temblaba por la intensidad de su deseo.

—Bien…— dijo ella, suavemente. —Está bien. Hagamos esto.

Alexander sonrió y la soltó lentamente mientras retrocedía.

—Puedes estar segura, Lucy, de que en poco tiempo nadie volverá a meterse contigo.— le dijo, y le sonrió. —Nos vemos.

Y con esto, Alexander se encaminó por el pasillo. Lucy lo vio alejarse y se llevó una mano a los labios y otra al centro de su pecho.

"Por Merlín, ¿qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?", pensó.

**9.-**

Megara jugó con su cabello enrollando un pedazo en su dedo y dándole vueltas mientras suspiraba. A su lado estaba Albus, cruzado de brazos. Los dos permanecían sentados afuera de la oficina de Mcgonagal, esperando a ser llamados. Habían guardado silencio durante todo el camino con la profesora Doorfles, y una vez solos, lo habían sostenido. La situación era realmente incómoda. ¿Cómo era posible que la profesora Doorfles supiera lo que ocurría dentro del bosque? ¿Eso significaba que los había visto? La sola idea le ponía los vellos de punta a Megara.

—Qué desagradable…— murmuró para sí misma.

Albus la miró con seriedad.

—¿Crees que nos expulsarán?— le preguntó.

Megara bufó.

—No, claro que no.— dijo la morena, despreocupada. —A lo mucho nos castigarán. Fuera de eso no esperes más que un sermón sobre la sexualidad, la juventud, las enfermedades, etc.

Albus se acomodó en la silla.

—No entiendo por qué dejo que me arrastres a este tipo de cosas.— dijo el moreno. —Nunca he estado en el rectorado antes. Nunca.

Megara lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Arrastrarte? ¿Yo?— dijo la slytherin, ofendida. —Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me empujó contra un árbol y me tomó como animal en celo.

Albus entornó los ojos.

—Es eso lo que haces conmigo.— dijo el gryffindoriano. —Me cuesta controlarme, sabes.

Megara sonrió y chocó su hombro con el de él.

—Albus Potter, el controlado, maduro y distante…descontrolado por mí.— se mordió el labio inferior. —Creo que me gusta.

Albus sonrió.

—¿Son así todas las chicas de tu casa?— le preguntó.

Megara negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo yo.— le dijo.

Albus la miró con intensidad.

—Me lo imaginaba.— le dijo.

Megara se peinó el cerquillo con los dedos.

—¿En verdad nunca has estado en rectorado antes?— le preguntó, incrédula. —Yo he estado cientos de veces.

Albus la miró impresionado.

—Vas a ser una mala influencia para mí, lo sé.— dijo el gryffindoriano.

Megara sonrió ampliamente.

—Es lo que necesitas en tu vida, Potter.— le dijo. —Te aseguro que conozco todos los castigos posibles implementados por Mcgonagal. Scorpius, Alexander y yo nos metimos en muchos problemas hasta que en quinto curso empezamos a perder interés en desafiar la autoridad.

Albus se aflojó la corbata.

—Scorpius y tú han sido amigos desde hace mucho, ¿no?— le preguntó.

Megara suspiró.

—Desde tiempos inmemorables.— le dijo.

Albus guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Lily me dijo que tú y él habían pensado en…llevar su relación a otro nivel.— le dijo el moreno.

Megara lo miró con intriga.

—No.— le dijo. —Bueno, tal vez él lo pensó durante algún tiempo…y yo, cuando tenía doce años y era una niña…Pero siempre fue todo resultado de la confusión que te produce tener un amigo a quien quieres y admiras y da la casualidad de ser de otro sexo.

—Yo nunca he sentido nada por una amiga que no sea amistad.— dijo Albus, mirándola a los ojos.

Megara sonrió levemente.

—¿Estás celoso?— le preguntó, divertida.

Albus entornó los ojos.

—Tal vez.— le dijo. —Un poco.

Megara rió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

—Créeme, Albus: de quien menos debes tener celos es de Scorpius.— le dijo ella. —Los dos tuvimos nuestros momentos de confusión, pero salimos de ellos y nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro amor es fraternal. Jamás podríamos vernos como otra cosa que no fuera como amigos…casi hermanos. Además, si de algo sirve decírtelo, Scorpius está enamorado de alguien más.

—Cassandra Welkins.— dijo el gryffindoriano. —Sí, los he visto juntos.

Esta vez fue Megara quien entornó los ojos y volvió a acomodarse recta en su silla.

—No es de Cassandra Welkins de quien Scorpius está enamorado, de eso puedes estar seguro.— dijo la morena.

En ese momento Malone apareció en el lugar y se puso frente a ellos.

—Así que ustedes son los de las hormonas.— les dijo.

Megara y Albus guardaron silencio, incómodos.

—La profesora Doorfles me lo contó todo.— les dijo. —No queremos importunar a la profesora Mcgonagal con un asunto tan pueril. Por esta vez, los voy a dejar ir: pero si vuelve a suceder…

—No volverá a suceder.— dijo Megara con un tono inocente y falso con Albus detectó al instante. —Lo prometemos.

—Sí, sí: lo prometen.— dijo Malone, no creyéndole ni una sola palabra a la slytherin. —Ahora váyanse.

**10.-**

Lily abrió con tedio la revista de Quidditch que tenía en sus manos. Debería estar estudiando, pero no le apetecía hacerlo. Hacía un sol radiante y tomó lo primero que tuvo a mano —la revista— y salió a caminar por las afueras de Hogwarts. No se sentía en lo absoluto de buen humor: ¿cómo podía ser que su familia entera fuera tan absolutamente subnormal? ¿Qué creía Lucy que hacía al recibir a Ben Wilson de esa manera después de lo que hizo? "Yo lo habría recibido arrancándole una oreja con mis propios dientes", pensó la pelirroja. Lucy era demasiado buena: ese era el problema. Era demasiado ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, no tenía idea de cómo protegerse porque suponía que todos eran tan buenos como ella. Y se equivocaba.

Lily cambió la página.

Y claro, ahora Albus estaba de novio con nada más y nada menos que Megara 'Reina de Slytherin' Zabini. Sólo una vez en su vida, en cuarto curso, había tenido un intercambio de palabras con ella, y no había sido agradable. Se trataba de una chica con una lengua tan venenosa como la de ella, y eso no le gustaba.

—Ya tengo suficiente conmigo misma.— murmuró para sí.

De cualquier forma, Albus era libre para hacer lo que quisiera; siempre y cuando eso no significara que ella tuviera que llevarse bien con Megara 'Mejor amiga de Scorpius Malfoy' Zabini. No tenía la menor intención de hacer nuevas amistades. Mucho menos con una chica que tenía la falda tan corta como su cabello.

Se detuvo en una página cuando, con sorpresa, vio el nombre de Megara Zabini como autora de un artículo en ella. ¿Escribía para una revista de Quidditch?

—Lo que me faltaba…— murmuró mientras dejaba la revista a un lado.

Unos gritos masculinos de pelea hicieron que su atención se fijara unos metros más allá. Lily clavó sus ojos verdes en la escena: un chico de Ravenclaw empujaba a Ben Wilson mientras que varios alumnos se detenían alrededor, burlándose. Lily frunció el ceño. "Cobardes", pensó, "¿cómo se atreven a molestar en grupo a un solo chico, aunque fuera la lacra de Ben Wilson?". Lily se dispuso a intervenir cuando vio a Lorcan entrar en escena. El slytherin pareció hablar con el ravenclaw, intentar disuadirlo. Ben Wilson, por los empujones, había caído al suelo. El ravenclaw no le hizo caso e intentó patear a Ben, pero Lorcan lo empujó.

Lily se sobresaltó.

El ravenclaw lanzó un golpe contra Lorcan, pero el slytherin lo esquivó y le devolvió el golpe.

Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

El ravenclaw cayó al suelo, vencido. Lorcan ayudó a Ben a ponerse de pie. Poco a poco, el grupo de alumnos fue dispersándose. El slytherin hizo su camino hacia el castillo.

Lily, sin saber muy bien por qué, lo siguió.

"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?", se preguntó mientras seguía los pasos del slytherin por los pasillos a una distancia prudente.

Pronto llegaron a la biblioteca. Lily se aseguró de no ser vista y entró con él.

"Bien…las estanterías me cubrirán", pensó, sorteando estanterías de libros y siguiendo a Lorcan. El slytherin se detuvo en la sección de biología y cuidado animal, tomó un grueso libro, y se sentó en una mesa.

Aquello era extraño. ¿Qué hacía Lorcan en la biblioteca? No lo conocía demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para saber que no era un chico de biblioteca.

Una chica de slytherin se sentó al lado de Lorcan, sonriéndole y pasándole una mano por los hombros. Lily frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué todas las slytherins son tan regaladas?", pensó. Lorcan le sonrió también a la chica y empezaron a charlar. "¿Qué diablos hago aquí?", pensó Lily, otra vez. "Esto es realmente patético. Debería irme y recuperar lo que queda de mi dignidad", pensó. Pero sus pies no le hicieron caso. Detrás de la estantería, a través de los libros, vio a Lorcan reír con la slytherin, divertido por algo que ella le dijo, y sintió algo similar a una punzada en el centro de su vientre.

De pronto, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—¡Hey, Lily!— dijo una voz que la sobresaltó.

Lily se volteó, alterada, y vio frente a ella a un hufflepuf. No recordaba del todo su nombre: estaba en séptimo y jugaba quidditch. Era alto y de cabello espeso y negro. Sus ojos grisáceos la miraron con cierta timidez.

—Hola.— se limitó a decir ella, incómoda.

—Disculpa que te haya asustado.— le dijo él. —Es sólo que he estado buscándote.

—¿Ah, sí?— preguntó ella, distraída, mirando de reojo por entre los libros y corroborando que Lorcan seguía charlando con la chica de slytherin. Bien. No se había dado cuenta de nada.

El hufflepuf se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Sí…es que…bueno, he estado pensando en ti últimamente.— le dijo.

Lily frunció el ceño. "¡Por Merlín, si ni siquiera sé quién eres!", pensó. Todos los chicos que se le habían acercado durante los últimos años eran así (y habían sido muchos): no la conocían en lo absoluto, pero creían estar enamorados de ella.

—¿Has pensado en mí o en mi cabello, ojos y cuerpo?— dijo la pelirroja, fingiendo una sonrisa.

El hufflepuf se sonrojó y tomó una actitud de galán.

—Bueno, en eso también.— dijo, apoyándose en la estantería.

Lily no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Oh, ya veo.— le dijo. —Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada.— el hufflepuf empalideció. —No me gustan los chicos de cabello oscuro.

Y con esto se volteó de nuevo a la estantería, fingiendo buscar algún libro, cuando en realidad clavaba sus ojos en Lorcan y la chica de slytherin, que se había ya puesto de pie y parecía a punto de irse. "Bien. Ya se va.", pensó.

La voz del hufflepuf la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes?, eres tan pesada como todos dicen que eres. ¿Quién te crees que eres, la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts?— le soltó. —¿Es que acaso crees que todos se mueren por ti?

Lily clavó sus ojos verdes en él y pestañeó dos veces. El hufflepuff se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

—Sí.— dijo Lily. —¿No crees que soy hermosa?

El hufflepuff empalideció y retrocedió dos pasos.

—Las chicas como tú no deberían existir.— murmuró casi para sí. —Son unos monstruos.

Intimidado y derrotado caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Lily entornó los ojos y los regresó hacia Lorcan, quien leía el libro, solo, en la mesa.

Entonces, la voz del slytherin se levantó lo suficiente como para que ella la escuchara.

—Puedes salir de ahí, Potter.— dijo Lorcan sin despegar los ojos de su libro. —Debes estar cansada de mirar por entre los libros.

Lily retrocedió hasta golpearse con una mesa. ¿Cómo había podido descubrirla? ¿Cómo? "Genial, ¿a ver cómo arreglas esto, Lily", se dijo a sí misma mientras tomaba rápidamente un libro y salía de la estantería hacia la mesa de Lorcan.

—Estaba buscando un libro, Scamander.— le dijo.

Lorcan clavó sus ojos celestes en ella mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldar de su silla y se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Lees?— le preguntó.

Lily fingió una sonrisa.

—Muy gracioso, Scamander.— le dijo. —No te preocupes que no estaba espiándote, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en mi vida.

—Como destrozar los sentimientos de otros, por ejemplo.— le dijo, venenosamente. —Ese pobre chico…le tomará algunos meses volver a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo para acercarse a otra chica.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Pues me alegro.— dijo ella. —Estoy cansada de los tipos que creen que sería genial salir conmigo.

—Déjalos en paz, pobres. No saben que se equivocan— dijo Lorcan, sonriendo.

Lily le dedicó una mirada dura.

—Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

—Pero él sí sabía tu nombre.— dijo Lorcan. —Podrías haber sido menos dura.

Lily lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo es que logras hablar con una de tus amigas slytherianas y, a la vez, escuchar lo que pasa detrás de una estantería?— le preguntó.

Lorcan suspiró.

—En primer lugar, no es una amiga. Es la chica con la que estoy saliendo.— le dijo. —Y en segundo lugar, me pregunto qué clase de interés tienes en la curación de irritaciones genitales.

Lily lo miró entre confundida y disgustada. Lorcan le señaló el libro que ella tenía en la mano.

"oh por Merlín…", pensó Lily mientras miraba la portada del libro y se sonrojaba intensamente.

Lorcan sonrió.

—Vaya, debe ser de las pocas ocasiones en las que te he visto sonrojarte, Potter.— le dijo el slytherin.

Lily dejó el libro sobre la mesa con rapidez e incomodidad.

—Jamás en mi vida he tenido una irritación….allí.— dijo, molesta.

—Gracias por informarme de ello.— dijo Lorcan con sarcasmo, sonriendo. —No podría haber pasado un día más sin saber que no tienes enfermedades sexuales. Ya sabes: muero por llevarte a mi cama, y si estuvieras enferma, eso lo habría arruinado todo.

Lily, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió nerviosa y acalorada. Lo ocultó.

—Muy gracioso, Scamander.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Déjame recordarte que si no me equivoco, ese era precisamente tu plan hace algunos meses.

Lorcan aceptó el golpe con elegancia.

—Está bien. Punto para ti, Potter.— le dijo. —No voy a negar que llegaste a atraerme como a la mayoría de chicos de este colegio. Soy un hombre y tú eres bastante…bueno, sabes el efecto que produces. No necesito decírtelo.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—No tienes que continuar, Scamander. Sé muy bien lo que vas a decir: que me conociste y perdiste todo interés en mí.— dijo la pelirroja. —Me lo has repetido hasta el hartazgo. ¿Por qué no mejor se lo cuentas a todos los hombres en Hogwarts? A lo mejor así dejo de ser repetidamente molestada por extraños.

Lorcan esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tal vez lo haga.— se limitó a decir.

Lily clavó sus ojos verdes en él llevándose una mano a la cadera y dejándola descansar allí.

—Aún así, déjame decirte, Scamander, que te equivocas si crees que porque sabes uno que otro error de mi pasado con Teddy, me conoces.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Lo cierto es que no me conoces nada.

Lorcan levantó una ceja.

—¿Un error?— le preguntó, intrigado. —¿Es que ahora consideras que te equivocaste al exiliar de tu vida a tu prima Victoire y a Teddy Lupin por una niñería? ¿Será posible que hayas madurado, Potter?

Lily lo miró con irritación.

—A sí que tienes novia, Scamander.— le dijo, cambiando el tema. —No puedo imaginar qué pudo ver en ti. Pero vamos, ¿qué se yo de los gustos de las slytherianas? Por lo que sé la única que ha hecho una elección decente es Megara Zabini.

Lorcan la miró divertido, aceptando el veneno de Lily nuevamente.

—Para ser una gryffindoriana, tienes la lengua llena de espinas y siseante, como la de una serpiente.— le dijo. Sus ojos celestes brillaban. —No es mi novia.— le dijo finalmente. —Es la chica con la que salgo. Y no sé lo que vio en mí: probablemente lo mismo que tú veías con interés escondida tras la estantería.

Lily recibió el golpe de Lorcan de mala manera. Guardó silencio, pero su rostro estaba claramente irritado. El slytherin hacía un gran esfuerzo por no reír.

—Mira, Scamander. Tu ego tiene el tamaño del universo así que, si crees que estaba espiándote, puedes seguir engañándote cuanto quieras.— dijo Lily, enfadada. —No tengo interés alguno en seguir prolongando esta conversación.

Lily se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar en dirección hacia la salida.

La voz de Lorcan se elevó llamando la atención de todos en la biblioteca.

—¡Hey, Potter!— exclamó él.

Lily se volteó.

—¡No olvides tu libro!— dijo Lorcan, sonriente, levantando el libro sobre su cabeza y haciéndolo visible para todos.

Lily cerró las manos en un puño, rabiosa.

—¡Gracias, Scamander!— le respondió, levantando su voz también. —¡Pero te lo regalo, tal vez debas metértelo en el….!

—¡Señores, por amor a Merlín!— interrumpió Madame Pince, escandalizada. —¡Esta es una biblioteca!

Lorcan sonreía ampliamente, divertido, desde su mesa.

Lily se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir.

**11.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

—Tienes que pensar en algo feliz.

—¿Algo feliz?...¿Qué tan feliz?

—Muy feliz.

—¿Tan feliz?

—Sí, así de feliz. Debe ser extraordinariamente feliz, sino no funciona.

—¿Pero cómo voy a saber qué es lo más feliz en mi vida si he tenido una vida llena de felicidades?

—Bueno, yo también…pero lo conseguí. Siempre hay algo más que te produce más felicidad que cualquier cosa. La verdadera felicidad.

—Hablas como si existiera una felicidad falsa.

—Existe. Claro. Estamos todos llenos de felicidades falsas y creemos que somos felices con ellas, por eso es tan difícil ver la verdadera felicidad, que está en cosas que ni te podrías imaginar.

—¿Y cuál es tu recuerdo feliz?

—Eso no te lo voy a decir, es personal.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo intentaré otra vez.

Rose cerró los ojos empuñando su varita e intentó pensar en un recuerdo feliz: Navidad en la madriguera. Había estado en su habitación con Albus hacía ya un par de horas practicando su patronus sin ningún éxito. Para haber tenido una vida esplendorosa, llena de éxitos y de amor fraternal, se le estaba complicando mucho encontrar su momento; ese que represente para ella la felicidad real.

—Especto Patronus

Una débil línea azul salió de la varita y se desvaneció en el aire. Nada más.

Albus, acostado en la cama, bufó.

—Lo siento, Rosie.— le dijo. —No puedo ayudarte más: tienes que encontrar ese pensamiento feliz que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para generar un patronus. Es así.

Rose suspiró, deprimida.

—Y hasta que no lo consiga, no podré saber cuál es mi animal…— dijo, sentándose en la cama. —¿Por qué todo esto tiene que ser tan difícil? Estoy harta de sentir que para Scorpius todo es mucho más fácil que para mí.

—Eso no lo sabes.— dijo Albus, sonriéndole. —Seguro que él también sufre. Crear un patronus no es sencillo.

Rose entornó los ojos.

—Tú puedes hacerlo.— le dijo.

—Sí, pero yo tuve a mi padre enseñándome cómo. ¿Puedes pensar en otro profesor mejor en el mundo mágico?— le dijo el moreno.

Rose negó con la cabeza y encogió la nariz.

—Estoy agotada…cansada, harta….— le dijo a su primo. —Todo este año ha sido tan difícil para mí, que ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Extraño esos momentos en los que mi única preocupación era estudiar para la siguiente lección. Ahora tengo sobre mis hombros la competencia más relevante del mundo mágico y…— Rose pensó en los anillos, Merlín, Morgana y su profecía, pero guardó silencio. —….todos esperan tanto de mí.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Todo Gryffindor espera que ganes.— le dijo. —Pero yo sólo espero que seas feliz y que hagas lo que quieras. Es una competencia importante, pero recuerda que si quieres dejarla a un lado, puedes hacerlo.

Rose lo miró con preocupación evidente.

—¿De verdad crees que tengo esa opción? — le preguntó. —Dejar la competencia….¿No me haría eso una cobarde frente a todos?

Albus se puso de pie, saltando fuera de la cama.

—Rose, ¿qué importa lo que piensen los otros?— le soltó. —No eres una cobarde, pero si sientes que debes demostrártelo a ti misma, haz lo que tengas que hacer.— Albus se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente. —Yo siempre voy a quererte, dentro o fuera de la competencia. Me da igual.

Rose le sonrió a su primo y se puso de pie.

—Gracias por haberme ayudado.— le dijo. —Seguiré practicando.

—Lo conseguirás.— le dijo Albus. —Ya lo verás.

Rose caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y dejó que su primo pasara primero antes de cerrarla tras de ellos. Los dos bajaron por las escaleras hacia la sala común.

—¿Y Malfoy?— preguntó el moreno. —¿Te molesta demasiado? Ya sabes, ahora que viven prácticamente juntos.

Rose desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Casi nunca está.— dijo la pelirroja. —Evitamos estar aquí más de lo necesario para sí no tener que vernos.

Albus la miró con extrañeza.

—Vaya…— comentó. —Pensé que se llevaban bien. Creo que me equivoqué.

Rose retomó el camino hacia la salida de la sala común.

—Sí, te equivocaste.— le dijo.

Albus la siguió y juntos salieron hacia el pasillo. La puerta volvió a transformarse en el tapete de Barnabás y el moreno sonrió.

—Me gusta tu nueva sala común, en serio.— le dijo.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Vienes a comer?— le preguntó él.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, creo que prefiero quedarme y practicar.— le dijo.

—Está bien.— dijo Albus. —Pero deberías comer algo, aunque fuera una fruta.

—Tengo manzanas en mi habitación.— dijo la gryffindoriana.

—No las vi.— le contestó Albus.

—Al…— dijo ella con cansancio.

—Está bien. No te presionaré, no eres una niña. Sabes lo que haces.— le dijo el moreno encaminándose con el pasillo. —Nos vemos.

Rose vio a su primo doblar en la esquina y desaparecer. Suspiró. Aún le quedaba mucho por hacer: le sorprendía que no hubiera colapsado ya bajo la presión de las clases y de la competencia. A veces se sorprendía a sí misma consiguiendo lidiar con el cansancio y la preocupación de la profecía de Morgana, sin contar sus problemas sentimentales respecto a Scorpius. Oh sí, no había que descontar eso.

Volvió a suspirar y dio media vuelta hacia el tapete de Barnabás pero, entonces, una voz la hizo voltear nuevamente.

—Rose.— escuchó a sus espaldas. —Qué bueno que te encuentro fuera.

La pelirroja giró reconociendo la voz cálida y masculina de Aarón. El castaño sonrió ampliamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Ella también le sonrió.

—Hola, Aarón.— le dijo ella. —¿Qué sucede?— su rostro se ensombreció. —¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—No, no.— le dijo. —No te preocupes. Sólo necesito que me acompañes a un sitio. No tomará demasiado tiempo, lo prometo.

Rose lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Un sitio?— le preguntó. —No entiendo…¿a dónde?

Aarón se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, tendrás que venir sin que yo te lo diga.— le dijo. —Me temo que tendrás que confiar en mí. ¿Lo harás?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, meditando. Aarón lo notó y, de repente, se sintió extrañamente cautivado por ello.

Rose no lo notó.

—Está bien.— le dijo ella.

—Genial.— dijo Aarón. —Vamos.

Los dos se encaminaron por el pasillo. Ya era de noche y todos los alumnos debían estar seguramente en el gran comedor, cenando. Rose notó que era una noche nublada y casi sin luna. Apenas aparecía una línea blanca en el cielo, brillante, débil.

—¿Qué tal tu día?— preguntó la pelirroja, rompiendo con el silencio.

—Bastante entretenido.— dijo Aarón. —He descubierto nuevos lugares dentro del castillo. Es una estructura sorprendente y compleja. Bastante impresionante.

—¿No te aburre tener que deambular por aquí sin ningún sentido aparente?— preguntó Rose.

Aarón le sonrió.

—Claro que tiene sentido: protegerte a ti y a Scorpius.— le dijo el moreno. —Créeme, en unas pocas semanas sabré más de este castillo que el mismo tomo de Historia de Hogwarts.

Rose sonrió.

—Mamá siempre hablaba de ese libro, jamás lo leí, por cierto.— dijo ella.

—Eres bastante distinta a tu madre, y a la vez, parecida.— dijo Aarón.

Rose se detuvo de repente.

—¿Conoces a mi madre?— preguntó.

Aarón se volteó y la miró.

—Claro.— le dijo. —La he visto en la Orden un par de veces.

Rose tragó saliva.

—¿Por lo del escuadrón azul?— le preguntó.

Aarón asintió.

—Ha tenido una que otra reunión con el equipo de defensa de la Orden.

—¿Y con los miembros?

Aarón hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Earlena y Rizieri han intercambiado saludos con ella.— dijo el castaño. —Ásban, por otro lado, está muy ocupado siendo Ásban.

Rose notó algo en la mirada de Aarón similar al rencor y algo más oscuro y pantanoso que no consiguió descifrar cuando mencionó al mago. Frunció el entrecejo.

—No te llevas nada bien con Ásban, ¿verdad?— le preguntó.

Aarón la miró con neutralidad. Aquel desliz de transparencia en su mirada se había desvanecido por completo. Otra vez volvía a ser perfecto y imperturbable, como una pared lisa y sólida. Como un libro en un idioma ilegible.

—Ásban y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias.— dijo el castaño. —¿Seguimos?

Rose asintió y continuó caminando junto a él. En cuestión de minutos estuvieron en las afueras de Hogwarts y una brisa fría hizo que Rose se estremeciera. No podía ver demasiado a la distancia: era una noche realmente oscura.

—Toma.— dijo Aarón, sacándose su túnica de la Orden. —Te quedará algo grande, pero servirá.

Rose la tomó y se la colocó con algo de torpeza. Aarón la observó acariciando sus propios labios con el pulgar de su mano derecha y no pudiendo contener una sonrisa al ver que la túnica resbalaba al suelo y que le colgaba a Rose como una sábana.

—Parezco un espectro.— dijo Rose, avergonzada.

—Bueno, no voy a decirte que no.— le dijo el castaño.

Rose rió con soltura y Aarón la tomó de la mano.

—Ven, continuemos.

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius caminaba hacia el gran comedor cuando vio, en una intersección del pasillo, a Rose y a Aarón. Los vio durante apenas un par de segundos antes de que volvieran a desaparecer, pero aquello había sido suficiente para descolocarlo por completo.

¿Qué estaban haciendo juntos?

Scorpius sintió una punzada en su estómago y se quedó quieto, paralizado en su lugar, sintiendo cómo la sangre empezaba a hervirle por dentro.

Cassandra tenía razón: Rose podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

¿Pero tenía que ser con Aarón Gozenbagh? ¿Tenía que olvidarlo tan rápido cuando él aún no hacía más que…?

No continuó con ese pensamiento. Ya no quería saber más del asunto: había tomado una decisión y debía aferrarse a ella. Rose y él habían tenido una relación durante poco tiempo, y ahora no eran nada, fin del asunto. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer debía tenerlo sin cuidado.

—Al diablo.— murmuró mientras se encaminaba hacia la intersección en donde había visto a Rose y a Aarón. —No sé a quién quiero engañar.

Scorpius tomó el pasillo por el que la gryffindoriana y el castaño habían avanzado y aceleró el paso. Intentó justificarse a sí mismo: debía saber cuáles eran los pasos de Rose si tenía que escribirlos en el cuaderno que Ásban le había dado. Sí, lo que hacía estaba bien porque no había movimiento que Rose Weasley hiciese que él no siguiera con detenimiento. Era su deber ahora. Si lo que Ásban quería era quitarse las dudas de encima de que Rose no era más que una inocente chica de diecisiete años, él lo ayudaría.

Pronto llegó al umbral de la puerta que conducía a las afueras de Hogwarts y los vio, metros más allá, detenidos. ¿Por qué salían del castillo a la hora de la cena? ¿Para asegurarse de no ser vistos? No lo entendía. Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en Rose. La pelirroja se abrazó a sí misma: tenía frío. Aarón se sacó su túnica y se la dio. La gryffindoriana se la colocó encima mientras el castaño la observaba.

Scorpius sintió nuevamente una punzada en el estómago.

¿Por qué la miraba así? Quería sacarle ojos y así impedir que volviera a ver a Rose de esa manera. Conocía bien esa mirada masculina. La podía reconocer incluso en la oscuridad de esa noche espesa.

Entonces, contuvo la respiración:

Vio a Rose reír con una soltura que le erizó los vellos de los brazos. Reía de verdad, ampliamente, con ligereza y frescura. ¿Cuándo había ella reído así en frente de él? Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, después de lo que habían compartido y del tiempo en el que fueron mucho más que amigos, ¿por qué ella jamás le regaló una risa tan espontánea, tan natural, tan real?

Un agujero, como el que Rose había abierto en la tierra para que él cayera, se abrió en su pecho haciéndolo sentir ridículo y vacío.

Rose jamás se había reído así con él porque él no había hecho más que hacerla sentir disminuida e insegura. Scorpius había tomado muchas cosas de ella, su primer beso, su primera vez, su confianza en sí misma… Durante el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, jamás le dijo lo que sentía por ella, jamás se abrió con Rose, ni Rose se abrió con él. Nunca se relajaron el uno con el otro como para bromear y reír. De repente, un vacío aún mayor lo partió por completo: no conocía a Rose tanto como creía. Había muchas cosas que no había visto ni sentido de ella porque no hubo tiempo para que esas cosas surgieran frente a él. Rose nunca le había regalado la risa que le acababa de poner en bandeja de plata a Aarón.

Odiaba a Aarón. Lo odiaba como jamás había odiado a nadie.

Entonces, lo vio tomar la mano de Rose y conducirla en dirección hacia el bosque.

Un mal presentimiento se ancló dentro de él.

**Yo, Rojo**

—¿Vamos al bosque?— preguntó Rose.

—Sí.— dijo Aarón, sonriéndole con confianza.

—¿No crees que es algo tarde y que está muy oscuro como para eso?— dijo Rose, deteniéndose de repente.

Aarón soltó su mano.

—Rose, me alegra que desconfíes.— dijo el castaño. —Me preocuparía que te dejaras llevar así como así de la mano de un chico al que apenas conoces.

Rose se humedeció los labios y lo miró con incertidumbre.

—No es que dude de ti.— dijo ella. —Es solo que….aún estoy nerviosa por lo que ocurrió y….

—¿Por qué no dudas de mí?— le preguntó Aarón.

Rose guardó silencio. El castaño la miraba, esta vez sin rastro alguno de la sonrisa que siempre pintaba en su rostro; más bien, tenía una serenidad casi pasmosa en su rostro, distante, lejana. Sus ojos eran oscuros como un pantano, y Rose no podía ver nada en ellos.

—¿Qué?— soltó ella, confundida.

Aarón se encogió de hombros.

—Es una pregunta natural.— le dijo a la pelirroja. —Es decir, no me conoces en lo absoluto.— el castaño se mantuvo quieto en su lugar. —Has hablado conmigo un par de veces, es cierto, pero yo pude haber estado fingiendo siempre sólo para hacer que confíes en mí. Es lo que haría alguien que quisiera hacerte daño: ganarse tu confianza. Así no verías venir el golpe.

Rose tragó saliva. Sus ojos azules continuaban fijos en los de Aarón.

—Yo….— empezó, pero él la interrumpió.

—En verdad me pregunto qué te hace confiar tanto en mí que te dejas guiar hasta aquí, de mi mano, a la hora de la cena, cuando nadie podría oírte, a las afueras de Hogwarts, casi a la entrada del bosque.— dijo Aarón. —Yo podría ser un asesino, un psicópata. Incluso podría ser un aliado de Ásban y querer sacarte del juego. Podría, también, haberte mentido cuando te dije que no te culpaba de la muerte de mi padre: podría querer vengarme de ti. Después de todo, mi padre se suicidó por algo que tenía que ver directamente contigo.

Rose se mantuvo en su lugar y miró hacia el cielo. Ni rastro de la luna. Por alguna extraña razón no se sentía atemorizada por las palabras de Aarón. Por alguna extraña razón no dudaba de él en lo absoluto, ni siquiera ahora, tras sus provocaciones. Pero no podía explicarlo: no podía explicar por qué confiaba en él.

Rose volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, esta vez con serenidad, la misma que el castaño tenía en su rostro.

—No lo sé.— le respondió. —No sé por qué no dudo de ti, ni por qué creo en lo que dices, ni por qué me he dejado traer hasta aquí de tu mano. No es algo que pueda explicar. Sólo sé que, por algún extraño motivo, confío en ti. Y que estoy aquí, y que voy a ir a donde me lleves.

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—Rose, dime que no haces esto con cualquier extraño.— le dijo él. —Porque como tu guarda espaldas, me aterra.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

—Te prometo que no iré de la mano en la noche al bosque prohibido con ningún extraño que no seas tú. ¿De acuerdo?— le dijo ella.

Aarón sonrió.

—Por ahora, me basta con tu palabra.— le dijo él, y retomó el camino hacia el bosque. —Vamos, entra conmigo.

Rose lo siguió.

Pasaron algunos árboles y no avanzaron demasiado en las profundidades del bosque porque Aarón se detuvo de repente. La pelirroja lo miró, confundida.

—¿Es aquí?— le preguntó.

Aarón sonrió.

—Sí.— le dijo, y se inclinó junto a un árbol para tomar un frasco lleno de un polvo gris. —Creí que querrías tener esto.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo a Rose entender, mientras tomaba el frasco entre sus manos, que aquel polvo gris eran las cenizas de su lechuza, Cycill. Sintió una tibieza y una melancolía en el centro de su pecho. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Aarón continuó.

—Todo pasó tan rápido, tuviste que lidiar con todo y dejar a un lado lo de tu lechuza…por eso pensé que, quizás, querrías despedirte bien de ella.— le dijo el castaño.

Rose miraba las cenizas en el frasco con profunda atención. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Un sola. Y no volvió a llorar más.

Miró a Aarón.

—¿Puedo decir unas palabras?— le preguntó la pelirroja.

—Claro.— dijo él.

Rose abrió el frasco y suspiró. Cerró los ojos.

—Cycill.— comenzó. —No creo que puedas oírme: creo que cuando morimos, eso es todo; que no hay nada más allá. Bueno, quizás los cuadros. O quizás te hagas un fantasma. Pero si no ocurre nada de eso, creo que eso es todo. Aún así, hago esto por mí, aunque no puedas escucharme:— se humedeció los labios— ….fuiste una buena lechuza, una genial mascota, y no merecías haber muerto de esa manera tan horrible….— se detuvo durante unos segundos porque su voz se quebró, pero consiguió recuperarse. —Siento no haber podido protegerte. Tuviste una ama inútil. Lo siento.

—No digas eso…— murmuró Aarón.

Rose no lo escuchó. Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

—No voy a olvidarte, Cycill.— dijo. —Al menos ahora sé que no sufres más. Y te prometo que quien te lastimó, algún día, va a pagar lo que hizo. Lo prometo.

Rose volteó el frasco y las cenizas cayeron a la tierra. El viento rápidamente las hizo confundirse con la tierra y las hojas caídas. Pronto no quedó nada de ellas.

Rose miró a Aarón y él le devolvió la mirada.

—Gracias.— le dijo la pelirroja.

Aarón mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los grandes y azules de la pelirroja y no pudo decir nada, porque el crujido de una rama lo alertó de inmediato y lo hizo ponerse frente a Rose y sacar su varita.

—¿Quién está ahí?— preguntó en voz alta.

Nadie respondió.

Aarón empujó a Rose contra el árbol, aún dándole la espalda.

—No te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido?— le dijo, sin mirarla.

—Pero…

Aarón se volteó sólo de perfil. Rose vio una expresión severa en él que jamás había visto antes.

—Vas a obedecerme, Rose.— le dijo. —No es una petición.

Rose asintió, algo nerviosa.

Aarón se encaminó a paso decidido hacia donde había emergido el crujido con la varita en mano y extendida. No tuvo que caminar demasiado porque un chico rubio, alto, emergió de detrás de un árbol con las manos en alto y la expresión de quien ha perdido un juego importante.

—Baja tu varita, Gozenbagh.— le dijo el rubio. —Soy yo.

Aarón, sorprendido, bajó la varita lentamente.

—¿Scorpius?— preguntó el castaño.

Dos metros atrás de él, Rose, impactada, miraba con incredulidad al slytherin.

Aarón se volteó y le sonrió a la pelirroja.

—Hemos pasado un susto innecesario.— le dijo, de buen humor.

Pero Rose no sonrió, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en Scorpius, como espinas, duros, áridos, y él también la miraba con intensidad. Aarón volvió a mirar al rubio mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Lo que no me queda claro…— dijo el castaño, sin borrar su sonrisa. —Es qué haces aquí.

Esta vez, fue Rose quien respondió.

—¿Qué no es obvio?— dijo, molesta. —Nos estaba siguiendo.

Aarón borró su sonrisa al ver el ambiente de tensión in crescendo. Hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y, sin más, les dijo:

—Vamos: los escoltaré a su sala común.

**Rojo y Negro**

Rose entró en la sala común como un bólido y caminó hasta la fogata para luego voltearse y cruzarse de brazos. Scorpius, hastiado, se aflojó la corbata mientras caminaba con pesadez por la sala.

—No sé tú, pero estoy cansado e iré a dormir.— le dijo el rubio.

Rose no le hizo el menor caso.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?— le preguntó, furiosa.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos en ella con fingida incredulidad.

—No seas ridícula.— le dijo.

Lo peor que podía pasarle era lo que, en efecto, le pasó: Aaron lo había descubierto detrás de ese árbol. Se había visto forzado a salir de allí y mostrarse antes de que el guerrero de la Orden lanzara algún hechizo y lo lastimara. Todo por haberlos seguido, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Y ahora Rose estaba furiosa: jamás la había visto así. ¿Qué excusa le pondría? ¿Cómo pensaba justificarse?

—¿Ridícula?— le soltó la pelirroja dando dos pasos hacia él. —Eres tú quien se ridiculiza a sí mismo: ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? ¡No quiero que me sigas más!

Algunos rizos rojos caían a los lados del rostro de Rose. Scorpius arrojó su corbata sobre el sofá.

—No habría tenido que seguirte si no hubieras entrado al bosque prohibido en medio de la noche con un sujeto al que apenas conocemos.— dijo el rubio, con severidad. — Soy yo el que debería preguntarte qué crees que estás haciendo.

Rose lo miró llena de indignación.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer todo esto y encima decir que es mi culpa?— le soltó, rabiosa. —Mira, Malfoy: he soportado demasiadas cosas de ti, y he hecho exactamente lo que me pediste: me he apartado de tu vida, te he dado tu espacio. Y cuando por fin logro darme un respiro de ti, ¿empiezas a seguirme? ¿a meterte en mi vida? No, te equivocas. No te lo voy a permitir. No quiero que me vuelvas a seguir, ¿entendiste?

Scorpius la miró con ira contenida.

—No tengo ningún interés en meterme en tu vida, Weasley.— le dijo no sin cierta agresividad. —Pero tengo que hacerlo cuando arriesgas todo, lo de los anillos, lo de Merlín y Morgana, todo el misterio que estamos intentando resolver por intimar con Aarón Gozenbagh, de quien, te recuerdo, no sabemos absolutamente nada.

Rose pareció enfurecerse aún más.

—¿Intimar? ¿Intimar con quién? ¿Con el enemigo?— le dijo. —¿Crees que Aarón es un peligro para nuestra investigación? ¡Es mi amigo y confío en él!

—¡Por favor, Weasley!— exclamó Scorpius, furioso. —¡No lo conoces más que hace una semana y algo más, desde Avalon! ¡Puedes intimar todo lo que quieras con él mientras no se te ocurra involucrarlo en lo nuestro!

—¿Lo nuestro?— le soltó Rose, enfadada. —¡Me gustaría saber qué diablos es eso!

Scorpius estaba lleno de ira, pero no estaba seguro de si toda esa rabia que sentía era de él o se mezclaba con la de Rose. Jamás habían peleado así: jamás ella le había respondido, desafiándolo, poniéndolo en su lugar como ahora lo estaba haciendo. ¿Tanto había cambiado Rose en apenas unos días o es que había alcanzado ya su límite, un límite que Scorpius no había conocido antes?

—Lo nuestro es lo de los anillos, lo de Merlín y Morgana, lo de la profecía, y lo sabes.— le dijo el rubio con severidad. —Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

—Lo que ocurre es que no me interesa lo que digas.— dijo Rose. Scorpius se quedó impactado por aquello. En efecto, la pelirroja estaba en verdad enojada. —Si yo quiero "intimar" con Aarón, lo haré. Y no es tu problema. Y te lo repito: no me gusta que me sigan. No te quiero respirando en mi cuello, Malfoy. Así cómo tú estabas sofocado por mi presencia, ahora soy yo quien está sofocada por la tuya.

Scorpius se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras de su habitación.

—¡Malfoy!— le gritó Rose. — ¿Qué diablos haces?

—Te libero de mi presencia, Weasley.— le dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

Rose lo enfrentó.

—¡No te vas a ir sin prometerme que no vas a volver a seguirme!

—¿Ah sí?— le preguntó Scorpius, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia ella. —Me gustaría ver cómo me lo impides.

Inmediatamente Rose sacó su varita y lo apuntó. Scorpius se paralizó, impresionado. Jamás habría sospechado que ella haría tal movimiento. Lo había dejado sin palabras. Simplemente no lo había visto venir.

El slytherin rió, aún en su derrota.

—Supongo que nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Weasley.— le dijo.

Rose lo apuntaba con firmeza.

—No estoy bromeando, Malfoy. Juro que si me dejas con la palabra en la boca esta vez vas a arrepentirte.— le dijo. —Estoy cansada de ser la que se trague todas tus palabras hirientes, tus malos tratos, de ser la que sin decir nada, callada, haga todo lo que exijas y que tú no cumplas tu parte. Creí que cuando quedamos en que íbamos a mantener la distancia entre los dos, eso iba para ambos, no que se trataba de un acuerdo unilateral.

Scorpius la miró.

—Un acuerdo unilateral.— repitió el slytherin. —Si vamos a hablar en términos legales, ¿por qué no mejor hacemos un contrato?

Rose lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, un contrato.— dijo el slytherin. —Si estás en desacuerdo con mi forma de tomar nuestro acuerdo, pongámoslo por escrito. Las reglas de nuestra relación.

—No tenemos una relación.

—Aunque te pese, Weasley, la tendremos siempre que estemos compitiendo por lo mismo y en la misma investigación.— le dijo Scorpius, taladrándola con la mirada. —Ahora baja tu varita. Podría quitártela y hacerte pagar por esto en cuestión de minutos si quisiera hacerlo, pero no, lo único que quiero es ir a mi habitación y dormir.

Rose no perdió su firmeza.

—¿En verdad crees que podrías desarmarme con tanta facilidad?— le preguntó.

—Sí.— respondió Scorpius. —Podría hacerlo sin titubear.

Rose elevó un poco más su varita. Estaba cansada de que Scorpius siempre la subestimara. ¿Es que aquello no acabaría nunca?

—Yo también estoy cansada, Malfoy, pero no voy a ceder más ante ti.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Hagamos ese contrato. Firmémoslo, y establezcamos cuáles con nuestros límites. El primer punto será que ninguno de los dos tiene permitido seguir al otro sin su consentimiento. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece estupendo.— dijo el slytherin mientras bostezaba y empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa del colegio.

Rose dejó de respirar.

—Malfoy, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Scorpius sonrió.

—Ya que no me vas a dejar subir a mi habitación hasta que discutamos todos los puntos de nuestro contrato, me pondré cómodo en el sofá. Tengo sueño, Weasley, y no voy a dormir tarde por tu culpa.— iba por el quinto botón de su camisa y parte de su pecho ya era visible. Rose había empezado a sonrojarse. —Duermo desnudo, por cierto.

Rose tuvo que despegar la mirada del pecho del rubio cuando éste se sacó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo para empezar a desabrocharse los pantalones.

—Tú no duermes desnudo..— dijo Rose, nerviosa. —Recuerdo perfectamente que en Navidad en tu mansión….

—Eso era en invierno, estamos en primavera, Weasley.— le dijo Scorpius. —Mis hábitos cambian con las estaciones.

Scorpius bajó cierre de su pantalón y Rose cerró los ojos.

—¡Scorpius detente ya!— exclamó.

El slytherin aprovechó para tomarla por la muñeca con la que sostenía su varita y pegársela en su espalda, torciéndole levemente el brazo, lo suficiente como para inmovilizarla mientras que, con su otro brazo, la agarraba firmemente de la cintura y la pegaba contra él.

Rose forcejeó, pero fue inútil. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los grises del rubio. Su pecho acariciaba directamente el torso desnudo del slytherin. El olor de su piel era masculino, delicioso, y le costó mucho disimular su nerviosismo y su respiración agitada.

Por suerte, la respiración del rubio era tan pesada como la de ella.

—Te dije que podría desarmarte.— dijo el slytherin.

—Hiciste trampa.— le dijo ella intentando soltarse, pero Scorpius sólo la apretó más contra él.

—Creo que me agradas más ahora, Weasley.— le dijo el rubio. —Estás mucho más desafiante y prepotente. ¿Eras así o terminar nuestra relación te hizo volverte mucho más fuerte?

Rose lo miró con resentimiento.

—Tú no me hiciste fuerte, Malfoy.— le dijo. —Fuiste un error, de esos de los que no se aprende nada.

Scorpius soltó a Rose, herido, pero se volteó para que no fuera evidente y empezó a recoger su camisa y su corbata. ¿Un error? ¿Era así como ella pensaba de lo que habían tenido? ¿Por qué sentía como si le hubiesen lanzado un crucius den el centro del pecho? Se aclaró la garganta, con su ropa en mano y caminó hacia su habitación.

—Mañana discutiremos lo del contrato, Weasley.— le dijo el slytherin. —Por ahora te tendrá que bastar con mi palabra: no te volveré a seguir.

Y con esto, subió las escaleras.

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius cerró la puerta tras de sí y lanzó su camisa y corbata al suelo con furia mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, boca arriba. Su corazón latía a mil. Tan solo bastante con tenerla cerca para que aquello ocurriera. Olvidar a Rose, hacerla a un lado, le estaba resultando imposible. No podía hacerlo. Cuando tomó la decisión de separarse de ella, de hacer su vida a parte, de borrar sus sentimientos, jamás creyó que iba a ser así. Pensó que sería fácil, que sería sencillo. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a enamorarse tanto de ella? Era como una estaca clavada en el pecho y no podía sacársela. Si estaba cerca de Rose lo único que quería era tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla, desnudarla, y hacerla suya hasta que los dos cayeran desmayados, hasta que ya no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Así era su deseo por ella. Lo estaba consumiendo.

No, olvidarla era imposible. Imposible.

A su lado, en el velador, vio el cuaderno que Ásban le había dado. Con hastío lo tomó y humedeció su pluma en un tintero.

"_Viernes: Rose desayunó leche, jugo de calabaza, una tostada y una manzana. En clase de herbología logró extraer el jugo de mandrágora sin problemas. Durante la clase de Control Mágico huyó de mí y ganó. Estudió el resto del día en su sala común. Le hizo un pequeño funeral a su lechuza muerta, Cycill, por la noche. Luego fue a su sala común a dormir."_

Scorpius cerró el cuaderno y se volvió a acostar. No había querido contarle a Ásban lo de los avances con el fuego que había tenido Rose porque temía que el mago lo malinterpretara. También prefirió omitir lo de Aarón porque aún no entendía bien la mala relación que ambos tenían (Ásban y Aarón), y prefería ser prudente. En cuanto a su disputa con Rose, eso era una cuestión privada que no le incumbía a nadie.

¿Cuántos días de descripción exhaustiva de la vida de Rose le tomaría para hacerle entender a Ásban que ella era inofensiva? ¿Por qué Ásban le tenía tanta aversión a Morgana? Era algo casi patológico. ¿En verdad creía que la historia podría volver a repetirse? La profecía de Morgana estaba incompleta y, además, no era nada precisa. ¿Cómo saber lo que la bruja quería en verdad decir y, en caso de que se supiera, por qué creerle?

Scorpius suspiró y tomó su varita. Estaba agotado.

Al menos no tenía nada más en qué preocuparse, salvo por encontrar un pelo del animal en el que se transformaría. Su animal lo conocía ya desde hacía algunos años, cuando su padre le enseñó a realizar su propio Patronus. Sólo tenía que realizar la poción y, si todo salía como él lo preveía, se convertiría en un animago al final de la semana entrante, justo para la prueba.

Con agotamiento, levantó ligeramente su varita.

En la habitación contraria, Rose practicaba su Patronus. Ahora estaba convencida. Sólo había un recuerdo que representaba para ella la felicidad absoluta.

Cerró los ojos.

Scorpius, en su habitación, también los cerró.

Rose pensó en sus abuelos Granger, en lo mucho que se amaban y en los maravillosos momentos que había pasado con ellos. Eran sus abuelos favoritos, aquellos de los que había aprendido cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la magia, sino con la vida en general.

Pensar en ellos la llenó de paz y confort.

Scorpius, con los ojos cerrados, pensó en cuando tenía siete años y se había perdido en el bosque. Su padre lo había encontrado y, cuando lo hizo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó como hasta ahora jamás lo había hecho: temblando, llorando, aterrorizado por la posibilidad de que algo le hubiese ocurrido. En ese momento Scorpius supo cuánto su padre lo amaba, y que ese amor era verdadero, real, como ningún otro. Un amor del que jamás podría dudar.

Rose sonrió.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Especto…

—…patronus

Scorpius abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver la silueta azul de un lobo corriendo, salvaje, indomable por su habitación.

Rose, en su cama, vio petrificada la figura imposible, rotunda y mesiánica que le revelaba su próximo fracaso:

Un dragón.

* * *

**PD. (SPOILER: NO LEER SI NO QUIEREN SABER NADA DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO): **_He hecho a Scorpius sufrir un poco en este cap, sólo quiero decir que en el próximo es cuando tendrá el verdadero sufrimiento buajajajaja. Se lo merece: tiene que reaccionar y darse cuenta de las cosas que importan en la vida. Como ven, los personajes van a ir teniendo una evolución, sobre todo Rose y Scorpius. Es todo, no pienso spoilear demasiado._


	33. Un giro en el tablero

_Sí, sí, lo sé: les dije que subiría el capítulo el domingo y me he adelantado. Yo como siempre haciendo de las mías jaja. Es que la verdad, ya no pude contenerme; y encima lo terminé antes de lo previsto. Pues tengo que decirles que no hay derecho a que me odien por mi tardanza en subir el capítulo: ¿saben por qué? Porque no creo que nadie en fanfiction haya subido jamás un capítulo como el que están apunto de leer: 90 páginas en word. Sí, me he demorado, pero ahora merezco que me quieran otra vez :) tendrán lectura para rato. Es sin duda el capítulo más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora y uff, me sacó canas verdes. Solo quiero decirles que en verdad he puesto lo mejor de mi imaginación en él y creo que estoy satisfecha. El título lo dice todo: un giro en el tablero. Las piezas ganadoras, de repente, empezarán a perder. Ya lo irán viendo por ustedes mismas. _

_Una vez más quiero agradecerles por la lectura y por la espera. La única forma en la que puedo retribuirles sus reviews tan fantásticos que leo siempre (aunque no pueda responder por falta de tiempo) es manteniendo el nivel de la historia y continuándola hasta el final. Muchas gracias a todas y a todos :) Falta tan poco para que lleguemos a los 4.000 reviews que se me hace casi inverosímil._

_En el blog se encontrarán algunas sorpresillas: la primera, un fan art hermosísimo de MARIU, y la segunda, dos videos de Fabiana: uno sobre Rose y Scorpius, y otro sobre lo que pasa en este capítulo con Aarón (no lo vean hasta que terminen de leer este capítulo kilométrico, porque sino se spoilearán). Dirección del blog: rojoynegrofanfic. blogspot . com (sin espacios)_

_Perdonen si encuentran algunos errores de tipeo o cosas por el estilo: son 90 páginas en word, así que ya se imaginarán lo pesado y difícil que resulta corregir. Seguro se me pasaron cosas, pero lo he revisado ya tantas veces que hasta podría recitar de memoria partes enteras.  
_

_Sin más los dejaré leer el capítulo. LOVE AND ROCKETS._

**Capítulo XXXII**

**Un giro en el tablero**

**1.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius sintió los rayos del sol golpeando su rostro y supo, sin abrir los parpados, que había amanecido. La falsa ventana, invisible desde el exterior del castillo, le anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día probablemente agotador: un día menos en el reloj que lo llevaría a la cuarta prueba, la que no podía darse el lujo de perder.

"Tiene que ser más fácil ahora", pensó el slytherin, "Tiene que ser más fácil vencerla ahora que ya no estamos juntos".

Y el recuerdo de que Rose ya no era suya le hizo sentir un extraño dolor en el centro de su pecho.

Meneó la cabeza sobre la almohada, aún sin abrir los párpados. Iba a ganar la compentencia. Iba a derrotar a Rose Weasley Granger y luego, cuando lo hiciera, dejaría el colegio para unirse a la Orden y no la vería nunca más.

No volvería a ver su cabello rojo, inútilmente atado en una rosca; no volvería a ver sus ojos azules, grandes y transparentes; no volvería a ver sus labios rosa, siempre apetecibles, suaves incluso a la distancia; no volvería a ver sus rizos cayendo, indómitos, a los lados de su rostro o sobre su nuca; no volvería a escuchar su voz, cálida, como la arena de una playa; no volvería a sentir sus manos, menudas y estilizadas, acariciándolo, como cuando….

Scorpius soltó un gruñido de frustración y abrió los párpados.

Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Rose, a pocos metros de él, con el uniforme de Gryffindor puesto, pero sin zapatos ni medias, mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Por qué había entrado a su habitación? Aquello no era en lo absoluto normal. No era algo que Rose haría sin ningún motivo fuerte que lo justificara.

—Rose…— fue lo primero que dijo, pero se detuvo.

Rose deslizó sus ojos azules por el torso desnudo de Scorpius y la sangre del slytherin empezó a hervir. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Maldición. ¿Cómo podía excitarse tanto con solo una mirada? Scorpius tragó saliva. Rose permaneció quieta en su lugar y durante algunos segundos ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Con delicadeza, Rose llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabello y tiró del listón azul que sostenía sus rizos.

Una cascada roja cayó por los hombros de la gryffindoriana y Scorpius perdió el aliento.

El slytherin se tensó sobre la cama.

—Rose, creo que debes irte.— le dijo, sintiendo que el deseo empezaba a nublar su cabeza y su voluntad.

Pero Rose no lo escuchó: la pelirroja, con una lentitud en extremo frustrante, se sacó la corbata y empezó a desabrocharse la blusa. Su piel, blanca y marmólea, se reveló ante Scorpius obnubilándolo. Era incapaz de decir algo, mucho menos de moverse de la cama.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?", pensó, sintiendo su corazón latir a un ritmo frenético dentro de su pecho.

Rose dejó caer la blusa al suelo y, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, se quitó las bragas por debajo de la falda, haciendo que éstas cayeran al suelo.

Scorpius cerró los ojos.

"Esto tiene que ser un sueño", pensó, "Tiene que serlo".

Entonces sintió los rizos, suaves y espesos, de Rose acariciando su rostro. Abrió los ojos. Estaba muy cerca de él y, con una mano, lo empujó haciéndolo caer boca arriba en la cama. La pelirroja se colocó encima, sentada sobre el abdómen del rubio —Scorpius pudo sentir el sexo de Rose en contacto directo con su piel y su erección estuvo a punto de llevarlo al límite—, y deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del slytherin. Scorpius suspiró y llevó sus manos a los muslos de la gryffindoriana, acariciándolos, apretándolos contra él. ¿Podía haber una sensación más exquisita que aquella?

"Si es un sueño, más vale aprovecharlo", pensó, y se sentó aprentando a Rose contra él mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

La pelirroja gimió dentro de la boca del slytherin y él supo que no había mayor placer que hundirse en Rose. Desabrochó, con una mano, el sujetador de la gryffindoriana y besó, mordiendo de vez en cuando, sus senos redondos y duros. Rose estaba tan excitada como él, podía sentirlo, y eso lo volvía loco.

De repente, se detuvo. Scorpius separó sus labios del cuerpo de Rose y la miró directo a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

—Retráctate.— le exigió el rubio. Rose lo miró como si no entendiera nada. —Dime que es mentira lo que dijiste ayer por la noche: que fui un error en tu vida.

Rose guardó silencio y una media sonrisa, absolutamente ajena a ella, se dibujó en su rostro.

—Scorpius, estás perdido.

Y lo empujó con ambas manos.

Scorpius volvió a caer boca arriba sobre la cama. Esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos, Rose no estaba allí.

Se levantó exaltado. Sí: tal y como lo había imaginado, había sido un sueño. Pero uno tan real que su piel estaba ardiendo y una erección indisimulable.

—Mierda.— soltó mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Scorpius abrió el chorro de agua fría y se metió en la ducha. El contacto del agua helada contra su piel lo hizo soltar un suspiro. Su erección empezó a bajar.

—Hasta en sueños quiero hacerte cosas impronunciables, Weasley.— murmuró, frustado, para sí.

Y entonces una realidad lo golpeó casi tan fuerte como el chorro de agua.

No había soñado con Merlín ni Morgana.

Rose no había usado el anillo.

—Maldita sea.— murmuró, fastidiado, mientras salía de la ducha empapado y se envolvía una toalla alrededor de la cintura. —Maldita sea, Weasley.

Rose tendría que darle una muy buena explicación para salvarse de la que le esperaba.

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose suspiró y se incorporó con pesadez, sentándose en el borde de la cama. La luz del sol iluminó sus piernas descubiertas y las hizo ver más blancas que nunca. "Por Merlín, soy un fantasma", pensó, agotada, mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente. La noche había sido espantosa: no había podido dormir porque la imagen de su patronus la había mantenido en un insomnio inquebrantable. Un dragón. De todos los animales que había en el mundo: un dragón. ¿Por qué tenía que estarle pasando eso? Era casi seguro que perdería la cuarta prueba si no conseguía transformarse en una animaga. No podía perder. Todos estaban contando con que venciera a Scorpius una vez más. La presión que tenía sobre sus hombros era grande. Además, no quería fracasar. No quería que Scorpius le demostrara, una vez más, que era superior a ella.

No, no lo iba a permitir.

Tenía que haber alguna otra forma. Lo cierto era que no tenía idea de cuál sería la utilidad en la cuarta prueba de la transformación en un animal. A lo mejor sólo necesitaba tener las características de uno. Si no podía ser una animaga, entonces, debía haber otras alternativas que le permitieran tener las ventajas de un animal sin necesariamente serlo.

Rose se puso de pie y el gran abrigo gris que usaba como pijama dejó desnudo su hombro derecho. Empezó a morderse las uñas mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. El sol la cegó por unos instantes. En verdad se sentía agotada: si quería aprovechar bien el día tendría que tomar una poción vigorizante y unas cuantas tazas de café.

Suspiró. ¿En qué momento su vida se había convertido en un verdadero caos? Eran demasiadas responsabilidades juntas y, claro, también estaba lo de Scorpius. No podía creer que la noche anterior hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentarlo, de decirle lo que le dijo. Ni ella misma se reconocía; ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había sido tan tajante con Scorpius en el pasado. De alguna u otra manera era él siempre quien terminaba teniendo el control de la situación, sin embargo, ayer no se dejó amedrentar. Jamás habría sido capaz de hacerlo en el pasado; meses atrás era Scorpius quien siempre tenía la última palabra sin importar cuánto éstas pudieran lastimarla a ella. Sin duda, algo estaba cambiando y Rose podía sentirlo. ¿Podría ser, quizás, que estaba madurando? ¿Sería posible que empezara a dejar a un lado la timidez que la paralizaba para hacerse valer frente a los demás y, sobre todo, para defenderse? Rose sonrió, reconfortada con la idea. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba empezando a superar sus miedos y a tener más confianza en sí misma. Y era Scorpius quien, a pesar de todo, la estaba obligando a ser más fuerte. Aún después de todo el daño, era él quien la impulsaba en cada situación a valerse por sí misma.

La pregunta era, ¿sería capaz de seguir así de firme frente a él?

Pocas veces se había enojado como ayer por la noche. La indignación que le provocó Scorpius la hizo reaccionar del modo en que reaccionó, pero ¿podría mantenerse sólida ante él cuando tenía que verlo todos los días, incluso en sus sueños? Ella misma se aplaudía por lo bien que soportaba y fingía indiferencia cuando veía a Scorpius de la mano de Cassandra, como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos, como si apenas unos días atrás no hubieran hecho el amor en una isla.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose brúscamente la hizo girar sobre sus talones. Scorpius entró a la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta y clavó sus ojos grises en ella con hastío.

—¿Se puede saber por qué diablos no usaste el anillo, Weasley?— le preguntó, molesto.

Rose se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, impactada e incómoda a la vez. Sus ojos azules recorrieron con vergüenza el torso desnudo del slytherin para luego desviar la mirada a otro sitio. ¿En verdad tenía que entrar a su habitación así, empapado, y semidesnudo?

—Malfoy, ¡sal ahora mismo de mi habitación!— le soltó, irritada y sonrojada. —¿Es que acaso no te quedó claro ayer que detesto que invadan mi privacidad?

Scorpius entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Rose notó que varias gotas de agua corrían por sus brazos torneados y también por su rostro. Su cabello rubio goteaba y algunos mechones estaban pegados a su frente.

"Merlín: mátame", pensó Rose, intentando clavar la mirada en algún otro sitio que no fuera en el cuerpo mojado de Scorpius.

—Mira, Weasley, tu privacidad me importa un cacahuete.— le dijo mientras daba dos pasos hacia ella. —Tú no tienes privacidad: al menos no conmigo. Tú y yo compartimos demasiado, quieras o no, ésa es la realidad. Así que supéralo.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en el slytherin con furia y dio dos pasos más hacia él, acortando significativamente la distancia.

—Malfoy, te lo advierto: o te vistes o…

Scorpius rió.

—Creí que querías que me fuera, pero ahora veo que tu incomodidad se debe a otra cosa.— le dijo el rubio. — Vamos, Rose. Me has visto mucho más desnudo que ahora. No te hagas la mojigata.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y Scorpius tuvo ganas de tomarla allí mismo, entre sus brazos, y acabar con el deseo que nuevamente empezaba a acumularse en su interior. ¿Es que acaso le bastaba con mirarla para sentirse absolutamente reducido por sus propios deseos? ¿Cómo había pasado de sentir total indiferencia hacia ella, todos esos años en Hogwarts, a volverse loco con tan solo tenerla cerca? ¿En qué momento había ocurrido?

Scorpius recorrió el cuerpo de Rose con su mirada: tenía las piernas descubiertas hasta los muslos y, encima, un abrigo gris poco femenino, pero que dejaba adivinar el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja bajo él. Sí: estaba seguro de que Rose estaba completamente desnuda bajo ese abrigo. Se humedeció los labios y la gryffindoriana se sonrojó aún más, paralizada ante su mirada. El rubio se detuvo en el hombro desnudo, delicado, con unas pocas pecas. Se imaginó a sí mismo besándolo, pasando su lengua por él, saboreando la piel de la gryffindoriana.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ves?— le soltó ella, a la defensiva.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en ella.

—Sólo intento guardar esta imagen de ti.— le dijo. —Me parece más auténtica, menos forzada: siempre vas por el colegio con una imagen impoluta, como si fueras perfecta, un robot. En cambio ahora mismo eres un desastre…— Scorpius pasó su mano por el cabello rojo, suelto, espeso, inflamado, de Rose. Ella no se movió y le sostuvo la mirada. —Soy el único que ha tenido el privilegio de verte así.

Rose se mantuvo firme.

Sal de mi habitación.— le dijo. —AHORA.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

Primero dime por qué demonios no usaste el anillo.— le soltó. — No tenemos tiempo que perder, Rose. Lo sabes. — clavó sus ojos grises en el rostro de Rose, examinándolo. —Te ves terrible.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y el slytherin no pudo evitar notar que los pechos de la gryffindoriana aparecieron apretados contra el abrigo.

—Claro que me veo terrible: no he dormido en toda la noche.— le dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el espejo y confirmaba que tenía unas ojeras bastante notorias. —He sufrido de un episodio de insomnio, no es que sea tu problema, por cierto; pero ya que entras a mi habitación como si fuera la tuya y no habrá forma de sacarte de aquí hasta que te lo diga, ahora lo sabes. — se volteó y lo miró de frente. —No pude dormir y por eso no pudimos soñar. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Scorpius bufó.

—La próxima vez tómate un somnífero.— le dijo, y luego esbozó una media sonrisa. —¿O preferirías que te abrazara y te cantara una canción de cuna?

Rose esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

—Preferiría que salieras de mi habitación y no volvieras a entrar nunca más.

Scorpius la miró, divertido.

—¿Siempre eres así cuando te enojas?— le preguntó. —Como ayer por la noche, me refiero.— dio dos pasos hacia ella. —Pensé que te conocía de mal humor, pero ahora veo que no.

—Lo de ayer por la noche no será nada comprarado con lo que te haré si no sales ya de mi habitación.— le dio Rose, amenazante. —¡Vete ya!

Scorpius retrocedió, sonriendo.

—Está bien, Weasley.— le dijo. —Te espero abajo, tenemos que discutir lo del contrato.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—¿Discutir qué?— soltó.

Scorpius se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—El contrato, Rose: ese que haremos para segurarnos de que yo no vuelva a irrumpir en tu privacidad, ¿recuerdas? ¿O es que tu ataque de ira nocturno te borró la memoria?

Y con esto, Scorpius salió de la habitación dejando a Rose muy quieta en su lugar.

Casi lo había olvidado: sí, el bendito contrato.

Quizás así lograrían marcar los límites.

**Rojo y Negro**

Cuando Rose terminó de secarse el cabello lo ató a un listón azul en una rosca redonda que dejó su nuca al descubierto. Como siempre, algunos rizos se soltaron a los lados de su rostro y ella los echó hacia tras de sus orejas. Se alisó la blusa con las manos; era sábado, y lo que más odiaba de ese día era tener que usar ropa que no fuera del colegio. Se miró al espejo y suspiró. Era la primera vez que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener maquillaje. ¿Cómo ocultar sus ojeras? Tendría que pasar por la enfermería antes de ir a desayunar y pedirle, rogarle, a Madame Pomfrey que le diera una poción vigorizante.

Era eso o parecer un muerto viviente durante todo el día y arriesgarse a ser asesinada por algún cazador de zombies.

Suspiró otra vez: ahora tendría que bajar y enfrentar a Scorpius. Por lo menos ahora estaría vestido, así que las cosas no podrían ir demasiado mal.

Salió de su habitación.

Abajo, en la sala común, Scorpius la esperaba sentado en uno de los muebles. Tan pronto la escuchó llegar el slytherin clavó sus ojos grises en ella. Llevaba un blue jean ajustado y una blusa negra de tiras que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. El escote era mínimo, pero suficiente para tentar a Scorpius. El rubio se aclaró la garganta y se prohibió a sí mismo mirar más el cuerpo de Rose.

No podía entenderlo: la chica llevaba un jean y una blusa, no un vestido corto ni un traje de dominatrix. ¿Qué era lo que lo alteraba tanto? ¿Es que acaso estaba perdiendo el juicio? Tenían que ser sus hormonas: sí. Después de todo, no se había acostado con nadie desde que terminó con Rose. Otro periodo de abstinencia, como el que había tenido cuando quiso conquistar a Megara, era lo que menos necesitaba. Tal vez llevar la relación con Cassandra a otro nivel lo ayudaría a despejar su mente. Después de todo, Cassandra ya había sido suya antes. No era como si fueran dos desconocidos en ese aspecto.

—Err..— dijo Rose, llamando su atención. —Estoy aquí, Malfoy.

Scorpius salió de sus cavilaciones y notó que Rose ya se había sentado en el mueble justo frente a él. Los separaba una pequeña mesita en donde no había más que un pergamino y una pluma sumerjida en un frasco de tinta. El rubio la miró a los ojos y ella se estremeció: fue una mirada intensa y seria.

—Bien.— le dijo. —Pongámonos a ello.

Rose vio cómo el slytherin tomó la pluma, escurriendo la tinta, y desplegó el pergamino.

—El pergamino es mágico. Una vez que lo firmemos, si incumplimos con alguna de las disposiciones, sufriremos las consecuencias que nosotros mismos impongamos en él. ¿De acuerdo?— le dijo.

Rose se tensó sobre el sofá.

—De acuerdo.— murmuró, insegura.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Sabía que te acobardarías.— le dijo.

—No me estoy acobardando.— respondió ella mirándolo con cierta molestia. ¿Quién era él para llamarla cobarde?— Simplemente que parece que lo tienes todo muy bien pensado. Te advierto que no caeré en ninguna trampa. Este contrato será negociado antes de ser firmado.

Scorpius sonrió.

—No esperaba otra cosa.— le dijo. —Así que puedes dejar la postura incómodamente recta que tienes y relajarte un poco. Respira, Weasley. Sé humana de vez en cuando.

Rose ignoró el comentario de Scorpius y respiró hondo. Jamás había firmado en un pergamino mágico, pero sabía muy bien lo que significaba: todo aquello que se estipulara en él tendría lugar en la realidad. Aquello no era ningún juego. Si los términos se incumplían, habría consecuencias.

—Yo pondré la primera regla.— dijo la pelirroja, tomando la delantera. —Si te parece bien.

Scorpius la miró con intriga.

—Adelante.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

Primer punto del contrato: no seguir al otro a escondidas. Bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia.

Scorpius rió.

—Vamos, Rose. Apenas comienzas y ya lo has hecho mal. ¿Qué ocurre si veo que estás en peligro, o si tú ves que yo estoy en peligro? Debe haber excepciones a esa regla, ¿no crees?

Rose bajó la mirada. No le estaba gustando nada cómo se encaminaba aquella negociación.

—Bien: no seguir al otro a escondidas bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia a menos de que la vida de la persona seguida esté en inminente peligro. ¿Te parece bien?

Scorpius asintió y empezó a escribir.

—Sí, suena más razonable.— le dijo.

—Eso significa que si la vida el otro no está en inmimente peligro, y es seguido, se habrá roto la primera regla sin importar que el perseguidor haya creído que la situación implicaba peligro.

—O perseguidora.— corrigió Scorpius. —Lo estoy anotando, también.

—Bien.— dijo Rose.

Scorpius puso el punto final luego de algunos segundos. Después, dibujó el número dos en el pergamino.

—Mi turno.— le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. — Segundo punto del contrato: Ninguno de los dos puede dejar entrar a nadie a la sala común sin el permiso del otro.

Rose lo miró intrigada. ¿Qué clase de punto era ese? ¿En qué se beneficiaba Scorpius de algo como aquello? Después de todo, era él quien metía a su novia en la sala común. Ella no hacía entrar a nadie, salvo a Albus el día anterior, pero aquello había sido una excepción y Scorpius no se había enterado.

Pero el slytherin sabía muy bien lo que hacía: no quería, bajo ningún concepto, que si la relación entre Rose y Aarón crecía hacia a donde él temía que creciera, él pusiera un solo pie en la sala común.

Era así como iba a impedirlo.

—De acuerdo, me parece bien. No tengo objeciones.— dijo Rose, después de pensárselo algunos segundos.

—Perfecto.— dijo Scorpius mientras empezaba a escribir.

Rose empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos. No lo lograba entender, ¿por qué quería Scorpius controlar quién entraba o no a la sala común? ¿Debía preguntárselo?

—Tu turno.— dijo el slytherin.

Rose supo de inmediato cuál sería el siguiente punto:

—Ninguno de los dos podrá entrar en la habitación del otro sin permiso previo.— le dijo con firmeza.

Scorpius la miró silencio durante algunos segundos. Luego, empezó a escribir.

—Bien.— dijo el rubio. —Mi turno: Si alguno de los dos decide no usar el anillo durante la noche, deberá informarle de inmediato al otro.

Rose lo miró con desconcierto.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si ocurre una emergencia, como, por ejemplo, insomnio. Eso no puede ser previsto.— dijo ella.

—No, no puede: es por eso que, por fortuna, dorminos a unos metros de distancia y podrás despertarme y hacérmelo saber. De ese modo, tomaré las medidas que crea convenientes.

—¿Cómo cantarme una canción de cuna?— soltó Rose, molesta.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Soy un muy buen cantante, Weasley. Especialmente por las noches.— le dijo.

—Pues perdóname si no quiero averiguarlo.— le respondió Rose, intentando no sonrojarse. —De acuerdo.

Scorpius comenzó a escribir.

—Listo. ¿Algo más?— le preguntó el slytherin.

Rose se lo pensó durante algunos segundos. No, realmente ya no había nada que quisiera estipular en el contrato. Si lograba hacer que Scorpius no la siguera más y que no entrara en su habitación sin permiso, todo estaría bien. Sin duda sería mucho mejor dejar de verlo de por vida, pero aquello no podía hacerse. Al menos no hasta que la competencia acabara y ambos se graduaran.

—No. Es todo por mi parte.— dijo Rose.

—Bien.— dijo el rubio. — Ahora escribiré lo siguiente: Romper el contrato implica la sumisión del que lo rompió a los deseos del otro durante una semana. En caso de incumplimiento de esta última norma, quiero decir, en caso de que alguno de los dos nos rehusemos a cumplir con el castigo, un ataque de cosquillas nos atacará y no parará hasta que hagamos lo que el otro ordena. ¿Te parece suficiente y razonable?

Rose lo miró a los ojos intentando desentrañar sus verdaderas intenciones, pero no pudo ver nada sospechoso.

—Me parece suficiente y razonable.— dijo ella.

Scorpius escribió esa última norma y, cuando hubo terminado, firmó. Le deslizó el pergamino y la pluma por la mesita. Rose se dispuso a firmar.

—Espero que no te acobardes ahora.— le dijo el slytherin.

Rose lo miró con dureza.

—Ya veremos quién de los dos es el cobarde.

Y firmó.

**2.-**

Era sábado y el desayuno en el gran comedor estaba excesivamente animado. Lucy lo notó apenas entró; también notó que Alexander Nott aún no estaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Su corazón parecía estarle latiendo en la punta de su lengua. No volvió a voltear a la mesa de Slytherin y siguió su camino hacia la de Hufflepuff. Tal vez si no miraba hacia allá lograría tener un desayuno medianamente tranquilo. La realidad era que no tenía idea de cómo mirar a Alexander tras lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Sí: él lo había hecho como un remedio a su situación social complicada desde la llegada de Ben. Pero ella había sentido que su mundo entero había sufrido un cataclismo: sólo el recuerdo de los labios de Alexander sobre los suyos, la forma en la que la tomó por la cintura, su lengua acariciando la suya, era suficiente como para sonrojarla y dejarla sin aliento.

Estaba confundida: jamás se había sentido así antes. Ni siquiera con Ben.

Con Ben las cosas habían sido más moderadas, más tiernas, inocentes. En cambio, lo que sentía por Alexander era algo que la golpeaba como una ola gigantesca que amenazaba con ahogarla. Era una pasión que nunca antes había experimentado. Algo que calaba en sus huesos. Y sólo había bastado un beso para que ella se diera cuenta de ello.

¿Podría ser posible que estuviera enamorándose de Alexander Nott?

"No, Lucy. No otra vez", pensó mientras avanzaba como un fantasma hacia su mesa. No podía darse el lujo de enamorarse otra vez: hacía sólo unos meses que su corazón se había roto. No tenía fuerzas para someterse a más dolor.

Alexander Nott era demasiado para ella. Él podía y tenía a todas las chicas que quería en la palma de sus manos. ¿Por qué pondría sus ojos en alguien como ella? Lucy sintió un vacío en el centro de su pecho. Alexander no sólo era brillante, inteligente, decidido, fuerte, honesto, astuto y divertido: también era sobrehumanamente atractivo. Todas las chicas de Hogwarts suspiraban por él y por Scorpius Malfoy. Ella, en cambio, era una chica normal: ni fea ni guapa, ni inteligente ni tonta, ni talentosa ni inútil. Era la absoluta mediocridad. El medio. Una Hufflepuff en una familia de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws.

Y, sin embargo, lo único que deseaba era volver a sentir los labios de Alexander sobre los suyos.

Se sonrojó intensamente de sólo pensarlo.

—¡Hey, Lucy! ¡Ven!— gritó Louis desde la mesa de Gryffindor. —¡Hoy desayunamos en familia!

Lucy se volteó y miró a Fred y Louis haciéndole señales desde la mesa gryffindoriana. Pudo ver en ella a Albus, Lily y Hugo. Se encaminó hacia allí.

—Hola.— les dijo a sus primos, sonriendo.

—Hola, Lucy.— dijo Hugo con una seriedad inusual en él. —¿No tienes nada que contarnos?

Lucy lo miró con desconcierto.

—Ummm, no.— le respondió, confusa, sentándose.

Lily clavó sus ojos gatunos en la pelinaranja.

—¿Segura?— le preguntó. —Entonces no es cierto lo que dicen por ahí. Eso de que te andas besando apasionadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts con alguien del que aún no sabemos cómo se llama pero que créeme, nos enteraremos.

Lucy empalideció. ¿Cómo era posible que el rumor corriera con tanta velocidad? Con angustia miró a Albus en busca de auxilio, pero el moreno parecía mirarla con la misma curiosidad que todos los demás. Respiró profundo: no parecían saber que se trataba de Alexander Nott. Al menos aquello era un alivio. Por ahora.

De esta no saldría viva, eso era seguro.

—Es…complicado.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Digamos que…estoy saliendo con alguien.

Hugo se regó un poco de leche sobre la camisa y Fred abrió tanto la boca que el pedazo de pan que había estado masticando cayó sobre la mesa.

Lily sólo miraba a Lucy con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Se puede saber quién es el afortunado?— soltó la pelirroja al aire mientras tomaba su taza de café y bebía un sorbo. —Oh, déjame adivinar: Ben Wilson.

Lucy negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, no es Ben. Con Ben todo terminó, en serio.— dijo, justificándose. —Sólo somos amigos.

Albus acarició la cabeza de Lucy.

—Hey, es tu vida privada.— dijo el moreno. —Si no quieres decirnos ahora, está bien. No dejes que Lily te presione

Lucy asintió tímidamente. Creyó conveniente guardar silencio, especialmente porque Hugo parecía bastante molesto y mordía su sandwich como si fuera un pedazo de piedra.

—¿En dónde están Roxanne y Dominique?— preguntó Albus, cambiando de tema. —No las he visto desde antes de ayer.

—Tal vez porque has estado muy ocupado con Megara 'mejor amiga de Scorpius Malfoy, rival de Rose y por tanto enemigo' Zabini. — murmuró Lily mientras extendía el profeta sobre la mesa y deteniendo su mirada en la portada. —Y hablando de rivalidades…. Creo que ya sé por qué el comedor está tan animado.

En ese momento Rose entró al comedor. No le fue difícil notar que todos la miraron de forma extraña. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado porque Scorpius entró unos segundos después y la mesa de slytherin rompió en ovaciones para él.

Rose se sentó junto a sus primos, aturdida.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?— preguntó la pelirroja.

Lily tomó el profeta y se lo pasó.

—No te va a gustar, Rose.— le advirtió.

Rose miró la portada del diario y vio una fotografía de ella y de Scorpius, juntos, en la Orden. Sí, recordaba perfectamente la entrevista que había tenido lugar en el edificio. Esa horrible entrevista en donde ella tenía aún las marcas de los cortes que los cristales habían hecho en su rostro, en donde no había sabido responder nada de la forma correcta porque en lo único que podía pensar era en Cycill. Sí, esa entrevista estaba bastante presente en su memoria. Ahora estaba impresa y con un titular que la hizo sentirse pequeña y desminuida: "Scorpius Malfoy, el campeón de la entrevista"

Rose tragó saliva y Fred le arrebató el diario para leer en voz alta la noticia y que todos pudieran enterarse de qué se trataba:

—"Hay dos campeones según la Orden de Merlín, pero uno sólo en las encuestas: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se ha convertido, en unos pocos meses, en el favorito de los medios de comunicación y de los periodistas. No sólo tiene el porte y la apariencia de un líder, también es dueño de una envolvente oratoria que fue capaz de opacar a la tímida y nerviosa Rose Weasley Granger, quien a pesar de ser hija de los héroes de guerrra Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, parece haber heredado muy poco de su sangre revolucionaria…"— Fred hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta. Rose guardaba silencio y tenía la mirada clavada en un punto perdido.—"Durante la entrevista que a continuación verán transcrita, Scorpius Malfoy sobresalió, contra toda expectativa de los periodistas presentes, por su firmeza, madurez e inteligencia en cada respuesta. Rose Weasley, en cambio, se quedó atrás con respuestas lacónicas y poco ingeniosas…"— Fred volvió a detenerse y Louis le dio un codazo para que continuara. —"El tablero, sin duda, ha dado un giro inesperado: si bien cuando los nombres de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley fueron anunciados como los nuevos campeones de la Orden, la audiencia se inclinó favorablemente por Rose Weasley, hija de héroes, a quien consideraban mejor opción. La elección de Scorpius Malfoy como competidor, incluso, llegó a enfadar a algunos que recordaron la participación de Draco Malfoy y su familia en la masacre de la Gran Guerra. Hoy por hoy, tras la entrevista que este diario reproduce, los periodistas y los medios han cambiado de idea: si en este momento se necesita a alguien dentro de la Orden es a un verdadero líder como Scorpius Malfoy. "

—Basta.— dijo Albus, arrebatándole el periódico.—Esto no es más que mierda.

—¿Qué clase de nota es ésa?— preguntó Lily, furiosa. —¿Es que el profeta ha perdido toda noción de periodismo serio y respetable? ¡No hay ni una sola gota de imparcialidad en esa columna!

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, Lily.— dijo Louis. —Es una columna: no tiene que ser imparcial.

—¿Una columna que incluye una entrevista?— preguntó Lily. —¿Qué clase de broma es ésa?

Rose no decía nada. Sólo escuchaba miles de voces mezcladas por todo el gran comedor, miles de ojos clavados en ella, y todo era lejano, absurdamente distante. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. Se sentía insignificante, como una hormiga lista para ser aplastada. Todos creían que Scorpius era mejor; y quizás fuera cierto. Quizás era él quien merecía ganar, quizás era él el verdadero líder. Tal vez ella no era como sus padres; tal vez ella no era buena para nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio, a través de todas las cabezas que se interponían en el camino, la mesa de slytherin llena de copias del diario el profeta, festejando, vitoreando a Scorpius quien aceptaba los halagos con serenidad, mientras leía la nota en El Profeta. Un sabor amargo se deslizó por su garganta. ¡Por supuesto que había dado respuestas estúpidas en esa entrevista! ¡La habían atacado y habían asesinado a su lechuza frente a ella! ¿Cómo habría podido estar en condiciones de responder cualquier cosa?

Lucy tomó la mano de Rose y el contacto, suave y cálido, la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Rose: no importa lo que diga El Profeta ni lo que diga el colegio.— le dijo la pelinaranja. —Tú mereces estar en donde estás y eres quien le lleva la delantera a Scorpius.

—Lucy tiene razón, Rose.— dijo Albus. —No dejes que los demás te digan quién eres o qué puedes llegar a hacer.

Rose se encontró con los ojos de Hugo, quien la miraba en silencio.

—¿Quieres que le rompa la cara a Malfoy?— le preguntó su hermano con ironía soterrada. —Porque me encantaría hacerlo: nunca más escribirían que tiene el porte de un líder.

Rose sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Olvidémoslo.— dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba su taza de café. —No dejaré que me afecte.

—¡Así es, Rosie!— dijo Louis poniéndose de pie y levantando la voz. —Porque no olvidemos que quien va ganando hasta ahora la competencia es "la tímida y poco ingeniosa gryffindoriana" de cabello rojo.

Louis lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el comedor entero lo escuchara. La mesa de Gryffindor se deshizo en vítores y en aplausos ante la aclaración pública de Louis. Rose se sonrojó y lo miró reprobatoriamente mientras que el rubio se sentaba en la mesa con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—A veces hay que poner los puntos sobre las íes.— dijo Louis, guiñándole un ojo a Rose.

La pelirroja meneó la cabeza y entornó los ojos. Se encontró con la mirada de Scorpius, quien la observaba desde la mesa de slytherin con el periódico ahora abandonado sobre la mesa. Su expresión era neutra e imperturbable. Limpia. Como la de una estatua de mármol.

Rose cortó el contacto visual pocos segundos después, incapaz de mantenerlo por más tiempo. De un solo sorbo tomó todo el contenido de su taza de café.

En ese momento Dominique entró al gran comedor y se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus primos. La rubia se detuvo frente a ellos y pareció tomar un respiro. Su cabello rubio, lacio, estaba sujetado en una coleta, como siempre, pero sus ojos celestes parecían turbios y cansados.

—Lily, Rose, Lucy…— dijo la rubia. —¿Puedo hablar con ustedes en privado?

Louis miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso vas a discriminarnos por ser chicos?— preguntó el rubio.

Dominique entornó los ojos.

—No, pero hay cosas que son de chicas, Louis….como…eso que viene todos los meses y es rojo…

—¡EWWWW!— soltaron Fred y Louis al unísono.

Dominique suspiró y miró a sus primas.

—¿Vienen conmigo?— les dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la salida de la sala común.

Lily fue la primera en levantarse, pero tras ella fueron Rose y Lucy, siguiendo los pasos de Dominique.

Pronto estuvieron fuera del comedor y se detuvieron en la intersección de dos pasillos.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Lily, intrigada.

Dominique volvió a suspirar.

—Roxanne no ha estado bien estos últimos días. Terminó con Lysander, no sé si ya se hayan enterado por su cuenta…

Rose, Lucy y Lily parecieron impactadas. No, no les había llegado la noticia; lo cual era bastante incompresible dado que sí que se enteraban de muchas otras cosas.

—¿No lo sabían?— preguntó Dominique al ver sus rostros llenos de sorpresa. —Podía esperarlo de Rose que no tiene vida fuera de la competencia, ¿pero ustedes?— les preguntó a Lucy y a Lily.

—No tengo muchos amigos…— comentó Lucy, avergonzada. —Nadie me habla desde que defendí a Ben.

—Por más extraño que parezca, no me enteré de nada de esto.— dijo Lily, preocupada. —¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Dominique bufó.

—Es una larga historia y se las contaré de camino a la habitación de Roxanne. Hay que sacarla de allí. Es por eso que las busqué…creo que si la forzamos a salir a pasear por Hogsmeade quizás se sienta mejor.

Lily asintió, reflexionando la propuesta.

—Me parece una excelente idea.— dijo la pelirroja. —Estar encerrada no puede ser bueno. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Hacemos una escapada de sábado sólo nosotras?— les preguntó Lily a Lucy y a Rose.

—Eso no está como….¿prohibido?— preguntó Rose.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Rose: es Roxanne. Creo que podemos dejar las reglas a un lado cuando se trata de ella, ¿no crees?

Rose asintió. Le rompía el corazón imaginar que Roxanne podría estar pasándola tan mal como cuando ella terminó con Scorpius. No quería ni siquiera recordarlo.

—¿Y tú, Lucy?— preguntó Lily. —¿Te unes?

Lucy se acarició la trenza y asintió enérgicamente.

—Por supuesto….además, sé muy bien cómo se siente…— murmuró por lo bajo.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Scorpius se libró de las felicitaciones aprovechando que Megara y Alexander llegaron y empezaron a desayunar junto a él.

—Vaya: parece que ahora tienes a los medios de tu lado, Scorpius.— dijo Alexander, echándole un ojo al periódico. —Esta es una victoria importante. Ya no se refieren a ti por el pasado de tu familia.

—Pobre Rose…— intervino Megara, quien también leía el diario. —Esta nota es bastante cruel. Repugnante.

Scorpius la miró aprehensivamente.

—Se supone que estás de mi lado y, por tanto, la nota debe parecerte fantástica.— dijo el rubio.

Megara lo miró con dureza.

—¿Y es que acaso a ti no te parece que la nota es de una bajeza enorme?— le preguntó.

Scorpius guardó silencio y Megara sonrió, victoriosa. No necesitaba una respuesta de su mejor amigo para leer lo que pensaba entre líneas.

El rubio clavó sus ojos grises en Alexander.

—¿Por qué no hablamos mejor del otro tema del que toda la mesa de Slytherin ha estado hablando?— dijo Scorpius. —La relación de Alexander con Lucy Weasley, por ejemplo.

Alexander se derramó café sobre la camisa y Megara esbozó una sonrisa amplia mientras unía las manos a la altura del pecho.

—¿Lucy Weasley? ¡Lo sabía!— soltó la morena, entusiasmada. —Así que el señor 'no creo en el amor y tampoco me interesa' está loco por una Weasley.

Alexander le dedicó una mirada asesina y empezó a limpiarse la camisa con una servilleta.

—No es un noviazgo real, lo hago para que los hufflepuffs la dejen en paz.— dijo el castaño. —Si todos creen que es mi novia les aseguro que nadie se atreverá a tocarla.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto el bienestar de Lucy Weasley?— preguntó Scorpius, intrigado.

Alexander clavó sus ojos verdes en él.

—Desde que tú me enviaste a una misión de la que no he podido desprenderme, así que gracias.— le dijo con sarcasmo.

Megara mantuvo su amplia sonrisa.

—Vamos, Alex, a mí no me engañas: estás enamorado de Lucy Weasley.— le dijo la morena. —Jamás te he visto así por nadie.

Alexander la miró irritado y Scorpius rió.

—Hey, no te rías.— dijo el castaño, señalando a Scorpius con su dedo índice. —Que no soy yo quien más enloquecido está por una Weasley y no quiere admitirlo.

Scorpius borró de inmediato su sonrisa y volvió a su desayuno; sin embargo, en cuanto vio a Lorcan aparecer y caminar hacia la mesa se puso de pie y lo llamó. Lorcan se dirigió hacia él y Scorpius lo llevó a una esquina.

—Necesito que me ayudes en algo.— dijo Scorpius, en voz baja. —Debe ser un secreto.

Lorcan sonrió, divertido.

—¿De qué se trata?— le preguntó. —Si es divertido, cuenta conmigo.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius brillaron.

—Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un pelo de lobo.— le dijo, mirándolo con intensidad. —Sé que tienes uno en Hogsmeade.

Lorcan sonrió.

—Tengo uno.— dijo el slytherin. —Te llevaré ahora mismo si quieres, pero antes, debes decirme para qué necesitas algo así.

Scorpius guardó silencio unos breves segundos y luego esbozó una media sonrisa que lo hizo ver confiado y más seguro que nunca de lo que quería hacer.

Sin más, le respondió a su amigo:

—Para convertirme en uno.

**3.-**

Megara llegó a las afueras de Hogwarts y sintió el aire fresco penetrar por su nariz ofreciéndole un olor primaveral. La morena se frotó los brazos: a pesar del sol, aún hacía frío. Megara odiaba el invierno. El frío le parecía lo peor en el mundo. Mucho peor que las clases de Pociones, o las de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Recorrió con la mirada el campus y divisó, a lo lejos, un grupo de gryffindors jugando Quidditch.

Que le cortaran un dedo si Albus no estaba allí.

La morena caminó en línea recta hacia el lugar. Pudo ver que, mientras otros gryffindorianos jugaban, Albus conversaba con uno de sus amigos.

—¿Vamos a entrenar sin Lily?— le preguntó el chico.

Albus se rascó la cabeza.

—Si no ha venido, dudo que haya algo que la haga venir.— dijo el moreno, y esbozó una media sonrisa. —De cualquier forma, Lily no necesita entrenamiento.

El gryffindoriano entornó los ojos y se subió a la escoba.

Megara aprovechó el momento.

—Albus..— lo llamó, y le sonrió.

El gryffindoriano clavó sus ojos verdes en ella y esbozó la sonrisa más hermosa que Megara hubiera visto jamás.

"Malditos genes", pensó la morena, "¿Podría haber salido más perfecto?"

Albus caminó hacia ella. Tenía el uniforme de Quidditch puesto y varios mechones negros sobre su frente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

La besó suavemente, pero fue suficiente como para que Megara se estremeciera.

—¿Quieres quedarte a ver el entrenamiento?— le preguntó el moreno, tomándola de la mano.

—En realidad, no estoy muy interesada en ver a los gryffindors entrenar.— dijo Megara con cierto sarcasmo inofensivo. —Vine porque quería preguntarte cuándo podremos vernos hoy y….ya sabes….hacer algo.

Albus sonrió juguetonamente.

—¿Algo?— le preguntó. —¿Algo como qué?

Megara lo miró sonriente.

—Tu mente es un frasco de lodo. Me refería a cualquier cosa, no solamente a ESO.— le dijo la morena. —Aunque ESO también es una opción plausible…

Albus mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Hoy…va a ser complicado que nos veamos durante el día. En realidad creo que no será posible.

La sonrisa de Megara se evaporó de inmediato.

—No entiendo.— dijo la morena. —Es sábado, ¿qué cosas tan importantes e impostergables tienes que hacer hoy?

Albus se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Tengo que entrenar durante un par de horas y, luego, tengo que ayudar a Nina Thomas y a Nadja Patil con unos ejercicios de runas. Después iré de voluntario a la enfermería durante el resto del día.— le dijo.

Megara frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Ni siquiera entraría en una discusión sobre por qué Albus prefería ayudar a las tontas de Thomas y Patil, quienes seguramente se derretían por él, como medio Hogwarts, y estaban menos interesadas en Runas que en la voz de Albus cerca de sus oídos.

—¿Voluntario a la enfermería?— le preguntó. —¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí?

Albus sonrió.

—Tal vez un poco.— dijo el gryffindoriano. —Creo que quiero ser medimago. Madame Pomfrey se ha ofrecido a dejarme aprender ciertas cosas los sábados. Así estaré seguro si es mi verdadera vocación.

Megara bufó.

—¿Eso significa que no podremos estar juntos los sábados?— le preguntó.

Albus asintió.

—Al menos no los próximos sábados…— dijo el moreno, con pesar. —Después, las cosas pueden cambiar. Aún así podremos vernos por las noches en la torre…

Megara se volteó y caminó hacia el castillo. Albus la siguió.

—Megara, no lo tomes así…— dijo el moreno, intentando alcanzarla.

—No, claro, ¿cómo voy a tomarlo si mi novio acaba de decirme que no puede pasar tiempo durante el día conmigo, pero sí durante la noche? — dijo Megara, volteándose. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber hecho público lo nuestro? ¿Te averguenza que te vean con una slytherin?

Albus adoptó una actitud severa y Megara supo que había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Creo que estás alterada y no estás diciendo cosas racionales.— le dijo el moreno. —Es la única razón por la que voy a voltearme y hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que dijiste. Que tengas un buen día.

Y con esto, Albus se dio media vuelta y regresó a su entrenamiento.

Megara se quedó allí, plantada, durante algunos segundos antes de retomar su camino hacia el castillo. Mientras avanzaba, pensó en lo explosiva que era y en cómo era imposible que aprendiera a domar su lengua; pero también pensó en que jamás había sentido que tenía que domarse a sí misma hasta que conoció a Albus, y eso no le gustaba. ¿Su relación con él implicaría que tendría que cambiar sus modos, todo aquello que la hacía ser ella? Albus era maduro, sereno, casi perfecto, y ella se sentía atraída hacia esa perfección, pero sabía muy bien que jamás encajaría en ese mundo. Megara se conocía: era impulsiva, intensa, directa y no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba ni lo que quería. Como toda slytherin, también podía ser venenosa e hiriente, pero jamás con malas intenciones.

Bueno, tal vez una que otra vez había tenido malas intenciones.

Suspiró. ¿Era acaso tan malo querer pasar tiempo con el que era su novio? No podía evitarlo: quería ser parte de la vida de Albus como jamás había querido ninguna otra cosa antes. Si bien era cierto que debía darle su espacio, y que estaba feliz, en el fondo, de que Albus quisiera ser un medimago y quería apoyarlo en eso, también deseaba ser parte de ese proceso. Era extraño pero…salvo por el contacto físico y por el hecho de que todos en Hogwarts sabían de su relación con él, Megara no sentía que las cosas hubieran cambiado demasiado entre ellos.

Albus seguía siendo un muro infranqueable para ella.

Encima, se había vuelto cosa de todos los días que tuviera que escuchar de forma accidental por los pasillos comentarios como "¡Qué suerte tiene Zabini!" o "Albus se merece algo mejor". ¿Es que acaso nadie se preguntaba si era Albus quien tenía la suerte de tenerla a ella o de si ella se merecía algo mejor?

Caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts empezó a enfadarse aún más. ¿Nina Thomas y Nadja Patil? ¿Por qué tenía que enseñarles Runas en primer lugar a dos descerebradas que jamás, jamás, entenderían nada que no estuviera relacionado con esmalte de uñas? Ese tiempo habría podido ser usado de otra manera como, por ejemplo, pasar tiempo juntos.

Sin quererlo había llegado al tercer piso, pero sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio a Scorpius y a Lorcan junto a la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Megara se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

—¿Van a Hogsmeade?— les preguntó, acercándose a ellos. —¿Sin mí?

Lorcan le sonrió y Scorpius entornó los ojos.

—Puedes unirte si quieres.— dijo el rubio, clavando sus ojos grises en ella.

—Quiero.— les respondió.

**4.-**

Cuando Lily, Rose, Lucy y Dominique entraron al cuarto de Roxanne no pudieron más que permanecer quietas con la boca semiabierta. De todas las cosas imaginadas, en definitiva, aquello era lo que menos esperaban: la morena tenía el tocadiscos puesto y bailaba, sí: bailaba. Si bien habían esperado encontrarla en un mar de lágrimas, aquello era el extremo opuesto. Rose la observó durante algunos segundos sin comprender bien lo que ocurría en el interior de su prima, y entonces recordó que así había sido siempre: Roxanne no era la clase de chicas que dejaba que otros vieran sus debilidades. Rose aún recordaba aquella vez en la que Fred rompió el juguete favorito de Roxanne, aquel que le había regalado la mamá de Angelina, su abuela, poco antes de morir: Roxanne no soltó ni una sola lágrima, aunque bien sabían todos que no superó aquel evento en toda su infancia.

Por otro lado, Roxanne había empezado a bailar nuevamente y aquello era impactante.

Tanto Rose como Lily, Lucy y Dominique recordaban la época en la que Roxanne decidió estudiar ballet. No duró mucho porque decidió inclinarse hacia la danza moderna. Era excelente en ello. Sin embargo, cuando cumplió 11 años y llegó el momento de decidir entre entrar a una academia de danza o a Hogwarts, Roxanne optó por lo segundo. "Ya habrá tiempo para el baile", le dijo a la familia. Desde entonces no la habían visto bailar salvo en ocasiones especiales o cuando tenía algún reto por cumplir. Todos creían que lo había dejado de lado.

Lucy aplaudió cuando Roxanne terminó.

—¡Eres increíble, Roxy!— le dijo, entusiasmada.

Roxanne se volteó y reparó al fin en que sus primas habían invadido su habitación.

—¿A qué se debe la ocasión, si se puede saber?— preguntó la morena, soltándose el cabello, negro y lacio, de la coleta. Cayó por su espalda como un manto oscuro.

Lily se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Fue la primera en hablar:

—Dejemos el show. Sabemos que terminaste con Lysander y venimos a sacarte de aquí.

Roxanne pareció imperturbable. Tomó un cepillo y empezó a cepillar su cabello.

—No quiero salir de aquí. Estoy ocupada.— dijo la morena.

—Puedes bailar afuera…como…en Hogsmeade.— dijo Dominique, tentativamente.

Roxanne la miró directo a los ojos.

—No creas que no sé que les fuiste con el chisme, Dom.— le dijo. —Traidora.

Dominique abrió la boca como si quisiera responder a la ofensa, pero no pudo porque Lily intervino.

—Si Dominique no nos hubiese informado, lo habríamos sabido por otros medios.— dijo la pelirroja. —Ahora bien: podemos quedarnos discutiendo aquí todo el día sobre por qué es poco sano que no salgas de tu cuarto, o podemos ir a divertirnos y olvidarnos del idiota de Lysander Scamander. ¿Qué dices?

Roxanne suspiró y dejó el cepillo sobre el velador.

—¿No voy a conseguir que se vayan y me dejen en paz, no?

Lily sonrió astutamente y negó con la cabeza.

Roxanne bufó.

—Rose no puede salir del colegio, ¿no le causaría problemas con sus gorilas guardespaldas?— le dijo la morena.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Es solo una pequeña salida, y es Hogsmeade. Nadie sabe que estaré allí.— dijo Rose. —No creo que corra ningún peligro.

Roxanne meditó durante algunos minutos. Sus primas la miraron, expectantes, y decididas a no dejarla sola aunque se los rogara.

Finalmente, la morena cedió.

—Bien. Ustedes ganan.— dijo Roxanne. —Pero si alguien se atreve a tocar el tema de Lysander, les juro que me doy la vuelta y regreso, ¿entendido?

Todas asintieron.

**5.-**

Alexander entró a la biblioteca. Había buscado a Lucy por todas partes sin ningún éxito. Llegó tarde a desayunar, por lo que le pareció normal ya no encontrarla en la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero desde entonces había recorrido prácticamente todo Hogwarts sin dar con ella y empezaba a preguntarse si no estaría huyendo de él. La sola idea hizo que sintiera un nudo en la garganta. ¿Podría ser que se hubiese arrepentido de lo que acordaron?

Caminó por la biblioteca, buscándola: no estaba en ninguna parte.

Alexander se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño. No, ahora no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Besarla sólo había conseguido aclararle aún más sus sentimientos: estaba loco por Lucy Weasley. La quería como jamás había querido a ninguna otra chica en toda su vida. El beso que se dieron sólo logró confirmarle que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran sólo abstractos, sino físicos: la deseaba de forma casi dolorosa. No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche pensando en sus labios y en que quería sentirlos nuevamente, bajo cualquier precio.

Poco le importaba si Lucy seguía enamorada de Ben Wilson: ya se encargaria él de hacer que sus sentimientos cambiaran.

Se encargaría de enamorarla, de hacer que fuera él quien apareciera en sus sueños, se metería tan dentro de ella que Lucy no volvería a pensar en el imbécil de Wilson nunca más en su vida.

—¿Buscas a Lucy?— le dijo de repente una voz que lo hizo voltear.

Ben Wilson colocó unos libros en la estantería y fijó sus ojos miel en los de él, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro que a Alexander le pareció absurdamente fingida.

El slytherin decidió seguir el juego.

—Sí, ¿la has visto?— le preguntó.

Ben se cruzó de brazos.

—Me sorprende que no sepas en dónde está, después de todo, tienes una relación estrecha con ella, ¿no es así?

Alexander esbozó una media sonrisa y dio dos pasos hacia el ravenclaw.

—No tengo una relación estrecha con Lucy.— le dijo él, clavando sus ojos verdes en Ben. —Soy su novio.

Ben borró la sonrisa de su rostro pero se mantuvo impasible.

—Supongo que debí haberlo visto venir.— dijo él. —Lucy es una chica especial. Debí suponer que reharía su vida pronto con alguien más, sólo que…

Alexander lo miró con dureza.

—Solo que no esperabas que fuera con un slytherin.— completó la frase. —¿No es así?

Ben le sostuvo la mirada sin decirle nada durante algunos segundos. Alexander se mantuvo firme e incluso en una actitud algo arrogante.

—No te conozco, no sé qué clase de tipo seas.— dijo Ben. —Sólo quiero que sepas que si la lastimas, será lo último que hagas.

Alexander borró la sonrisa de su rostro y lo miró de una forma atemorizante.

—Perdóname si no me creo tu discurso, Wilson.— le dijo el castaño. —Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien la lastimó. Yo estuve para recoger los pedazos de lo que tú rompiste. Los recogí y los uní, y ahora, tengo algo completo y magnífico en mis manos que no pienso arruinar del modo en el que lo hiciste tú.

Los ojos de Ben brillaron por algo parecido a la culpa, y luego se endurecieron y se mancharon de algo que Alexander reconoció como celos.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella?— le preguntó el ravenclaw. —Porque dudo que alguna vez hayas sentido lo que yo sentí por Lucy, o lo que ella sintió por mí.

Alexander recibió la estocada en el centro de su estómago, pero como todo buen slytherin, logró disfrazar su herida. No iba a permitir que Ben ganara esa discusión. No iba a ceder en su territorio.

Wilson no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

—No sólo estoy enamorado de Lucy, no sólo la quiero para mí, no sólo pretendo protegerla de ratas como tú: pretendo que sea para toda la vida.— le dijo el castaño. Sus ojos verdes eran dos serpientes. —Mi amor por ella es tan grande que no veo a nadie más, sólo a ella. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo, Wilson? Porque tengo entendido que la engañaste con una muggle.

Ben apretó los puños y pareció estar a punto de golpear a Alexander, pero se contuvo. El slytherin esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Y Lucy…— dijo Alexander lamiéndose los labios. —Me ama como sé que jamás ha amado a ningún otro. Eso es algo que cualquier hombre sabe cuando una mujer se le entrega, ya sabes…totalmente. — Ben palideció. — Ella es intensa. Chicas así no aman a medias. — el slytherin dio otro paso hacia Ben, mirándolo amenazadoramente. —Quizás fuiste el primero, Wilson; pero yo seré el último y el mejor.

Alexander dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca. La voz de Ben lo detuvo.

—No me importa lo que digas, Nott.— dijo Ben en un tono grave. —Si la lastimas, juro que haré que lo pagues.

Alexander, sin darse la vuelta, le respondió.

—Tu opinión no puede tenerme más sin cuidado.— le dijo. —Pero debes tener claro una cosa, Wilson: Lucy es mía.

Y con esto, Alexander abandonó la estancia.

**6.-**

Scorpius, Lorcan y Megara entraron a la tienda de animales y la campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando su llegada. Megara miró alrededor del lugar con atención: había toda clase de animales mágicos y no mágicos. Vio, impresionada, la extensión de la tienda y los pisos que se superponían sobre ella.

—Este lugar es enorme…— dijo la morena.

—Te sorprendería saber cuánta gente disfruta de maltratar animales.— dijo Lorcan. —Ralph cuida de todos ellos. Es una tarea agotadora.

—¿Dónde está Ralph?— preguntó Scorpius, hundiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

En ese mismo momento, un anciano que vestía con colores extravagantes y un delantal manchado, salió de detrás del mostrador y le sonrió ampliamente a Lorcan.

—¡Muchacho!— le dijo, feliz. —¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Eres Lorcan o Lysander?

Lorcan rió.

—Soy Lorcan.— le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y le daba la mano. —Siento venir a molestarte, pero mi amigo necesita un pelo de Sam, ¿puedes sacarlo?

Ralph miró a través de sus gafas a Scorpius y a Megara, quienes se acercaron y se presentaron respectivamente.

—Scorpius Malfoy.— dijo el rubio.

—Megara Zabini.— dijo la morena.

—Mucho gusto.— dijo Ralph, dándole la mano a los dos.

En cuanto Ralph se dio la vuelta para buscar a Sam, Megara se limpió la mano sobre la camisa de Scorpius.

—¿Qué haces?!— le recriminó el rubio.

—Tenía la mano pegajosa de quién sabe qué.— dijo Megara. —Probablemente del excremento de alguno de estos animales. Eww….necesito un lavabo.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

—Exagerada.— murmuró, para sí.

Lorcan suspiró.

—He pensado que quizás, cuando termine Hogwarts, me dedique a esto.— dijo mientras miraba el lugar y a los animales. —Alguien tiene que cuidar a estos animales y Raph necesita ayuda.

—Vaya, no sabía que te gustaban tanto los animales.— dijo Megara.

Lorcan sonrió.

—Me encantan.

Ralph apareció, minutos después, justo cuando Scorpius y Megara se habían puesto a jugar contando los peces multicolores de una pecera, con Sam en brazos. La visión de aquello fue algo perturbadora: Sam ya no era más un pequeño cachorro y, aunque aún era un lobo pequeño, ya había alcanzado suficiente tamaño como para que Ralph tuviera dificultades al cargarlo.

—Te ha extrañado, Lorcan.– dijo el anciano.

Lorcan caminó y tomó a Sam para luego dejarlo en el suelo y arrodillarse junto a él. El lobo se comportaba con él como si fuera un cachorro y él su amo. Megara y Scorpius estaban impresionados.

—Está poniéndose fuerte.— dijo Lorcan, acariciándolo. —Su cabello está brillante.

—Sí.— dijo Ralph. —Pongo mucha atención a su salud.

Scorpius miró por una de las ventanas de la tienda: casi todos los locales en Hogsmeade habían colocado rejas negras en sus ventanas y entradas. De una u otra forma le daba un aire lúgubre al lugar.

—¿Por qué las rejas negras?— preguntó Scorpius.

Ralph carraspeó.

—Bah, cosas de esta gente.— dijo el anciano. —Por el ataque muggle que hubo hace unos meses: no lo superan. Se sienten más seguros así. A mí me parece ridículo.

El lobo se quejó un poco cuando Lorcan le arrancó un pelo y lo metió en un pequeño tubo de cristal.

—Toma, ¿es todo lo que necesitas?— le preguntó a Scorpius mientras se lo entregaba.

El rubio asintió mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo del jean.

—Sí, es todo. Gracias.

Megara miró a Ralph y le sonrió.

—En verdad lo felicito por lo que hace.— dijo la morena. —Es admirable.

—Bah.— fue todo lo que dijo el anciano mientras tomaba a Sam para volverlo a llevar adentro.

Scorpius vio cómo se alejaba con el lobo.

—¿No es esta tienda un lugar demasiado pequeño para un lobo?— le preguntó a Lorcan.

El rubio asintió.

—Ralph tiene jaulas mágicas: su interior es mucho más grande de lo que parece. De cualquier modo, Sam no puede caminar demasiado.

Megara miró a Lorcan con renovada curiosidad.

—Por cierto, supe que andas saliendo con Libby Dworkin. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas de eso?

Lorcan sonrió.

—Todo bien, nos divertimos juntos.— dijo el slytherin. —Aunque no estoy del todo seguro de que sea mi tipo.

Megara suspiró.

—Claro que no, tu tipo son las pelirrojas.— le dijo en un tono burlón y luego miró a Scorpius de reojo. —En realidad, parece que el tipo de todos los slytherins rubios son las pelirrojas gryffindorianas.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada severa y, en lugar de ignorar sus palabras, decidió contraatacar:

—¿Qué haces tú aquí en primer lugar?— le preguntó. —¿No deberías estar con Albus Potter?

Megara bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Albus Potter es un idiota.— dijo ella. —Es tan perfecto y tiene tantas cosas que hacer que no tiene tiempo para gastar con su novia imperfecta que tiene excesivo tiempo libre. No lo había dicho antes por compasión hacia ustedes pero: odio a los hombres, ¿lo sabían? Los odio.

Scorpius y Lorcan intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

—Parece ser que alguien necesita un trago.— dijo Lorcan. —Y ya que estamos aquí…

Megara asintió con intensidad.

—¡Eso es! Emborachémonos y olvidémonos de los gryffindors.— dijo la morena.

Lorcan frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué Scorpius tendría que tener en mente a los gryffindors?— preguntó.

Megara entornó los ojos.

—¿Es que no es obvio?— le dijo. —Rose Weasley Granger….

Scorpius tomó a Megara y le tapó la boca mientras la pegaba contra su pecho. La morena intentó soltarse sin obtener buenos resultados. El rubio le sonrió a Lorcan.

—Se refiere a la competencia. Ya sabes.— dijo él, y soltó a Megara.

La morena le dedicó una mirada asesina y se arregló el cerquillo.

—Como sea.— dijo Lorcan. —Vámonos a un bar.

**7.-**

Cuando Lily, Rose, Lucy, Roxanne y Dominique llegaron a Hogsmeade, lo primero que les causó una gran impresión, y no muy agradable, fue notar que la mayoría de las tiendas y locales tenían gruesas rejas negras cubriendo sus ventanas y puertas. Las chicas caminaron, en silencio, observando el extraño y poco amigable Hogsmeade que tenían en frente. Rose sintió como si estuviera en otro sitio; un lugar en el que jamás había puesto los pies antes. No le pareció absurdo el que los magos y brujas de Hogsmeade hubieran tomado esas medidas: estaba prohibido, aún más que antes, atacar a un muggle con magia. Si un ataque como el reciente se volvía a repetir, muy difícilmente los habitantes de Hogsmeade lograrían salvaguardarse si no era de esa manera.

Usar magia estaba absolutamente fuera de cuestión.

—Qué deprimente.— murmuró Lily. —Metámonos al bar cuanto antes.

Dominique sonrió y aplaudió.

—¡Sí, bebamos muchas cervezas de mantequilla!— dijo la rubia, entusiasmada.

—Parece ser que ya despertó en ti el gen adicto al alcohol de Victoire…— comentó Roxanne, luego miró a Rose y a Lucy. —¿Qué opinan ustedes?

—Iremos a donde quieran. —dijo Lucy. —¿Verdad, Rose?

La pelirroja asintió.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien.— dijo la pelirroja. —No recuerdo la última vez que probé una.

Las cinco chicas caminaron con premura por las calles de Hogsmeade. No había mucha gente paseando por allí, lo que le daba al lugar un ambiente aún más apagado y grisáceo. Rose jamás había ido al callejón Knockturn, pero imaginaba que debía parecerse bastante a como era Hogsmeade en ese momento.

Lily, quien encabezaba al grupo, fue la primera en entrar a Las tres escobas y escoger una mesa redonda y amplia en donde incluso sobraron un par de sillas libres. Dominique se apresuró a pedir cerveza de mantequilla para todas y, una vez que estuvieron cómodas, Lily empezó con las preguntas…

Pero no a Roxanne.

—Lucy, ya que estamos aquí y todas vamos a embriagarnos, ¿por qué no nos cuentas con quién andas besándote por los corredores de Hogwarts?

Rose y Dominique, quienes en ese preciso momento habían bebido un sorbo de su recién servida cerveza de mantequilla, tuvieron que llevarse una mano a la boca para limpiarse gotas de la bebida que resbaló por sus labios frente a la sorpresa. Roxanne sólo sonrió, impresionada.

—Vaya, Lucy.— dijo la morena. —Eso no me lo esperaba.

Lucy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Dominique meneó la cabeza, incrédula.

—¿Ya tienes novio otra vez?!— le soltó, impactada. —¿Cómo puede ser que no nos lo hayas contado? ¡Lucy, esto es un crimen!

Lily tenía sus ojos miel, gatunos, taladrando a su prima desde el otro lado de la mesa. Lucy podía sentir el calor de su mirada inquisidora como un cigarrillo apagándose en su mejilla izquierda.

Levantó la mirada en busca de algún auxilio, pero sólo encontró la cerveza de mantequilla y los ojos grandes y azules de Rose, que también la observaban con curiosidad.

"Genial, esto es estupendo", pensó Lucy. Si había alguien que era lo opuesto a la intromisión, esa persona era su prima Rose. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que fallarle?

—No creo que tengamos que presionar a Lucy.— dijo Rose, finalmente. —Seguro lo dirá cuando se sienta cómoda, ¿verdad?

"Oh, Rose. Si no fueras mi prima y si no fueras una chica, me casaría contigo" pensó Lucy, aliviada.

Pero Lily contraatacó.

—Es sólo que no entiendo por qué no nos lo cuenta.— dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza. —Es decir: todo Hogwarts anda hablando de los espectáculos públicos que ella anda dando con su…¿novio? ¿o cómo le llamas a la persona que besas en público?

Dominique apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró sonriente a Lucy.

—¿Qué tal besa?— le preguntó, entusiasmada. —¿Es apasionado? ¡Dime que es guapo!

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente y bebió largamente de su cerveza de mantequilla. "¿Este paseo tiene como fin torturarme?", pensó la hufflepuff.

Por suerte, Roxanne cambió de tema:

—Hablando de cosas que se dicen en Hogwarts…— dijo ella cruzando las piernas. El color de su piel era oscuro y brillante. Tenía, sin duda, la piel más hermosa de las cinco. —Como he estado pasando mucho tiempo en mi sala común, ya saben, escuché ciertos comentarios sobre Aarón Gozenbagh…el guardaespaldas de Rose…— Roxanne miró a la pelirroja con interés. —¿Es cierto que son cercanos?

Esta vez fue Rose quien se sonrojó con intensidad.

—¿Cercanos?— preguntó, nerviosa. —¿A qué te refieres?

Roxanne sonrió.

—Eso es lo que dicen.— dijo la morena. —Que te han visto con él, charlando; dicen que eres afortunada…Y opino lo mismo. Gozenbagh está muy…

Rose se aclaró la garganta y notó que Roxanne se había humedecido los labios luego de haber omitido que Aarón era atractivo. Claro que sabía que era atractivo: no estaba ciega. Pero lo que no se imaginó nunca era que el castaño no sólo hubiera conquistado a medio colegio, sino también a sus primas.

—Claro que he charlado con él, es mi guardaespaldas. Es…normal.— dijo ella, pero no consiguió terminar con las miradas sospechosas.

—La verdad, a mí no me importaría ser cercana a un tipo como Gozenbagh…— dijo Dominique mirando al techo con ilusión desbordada. —Seguro que es intenso. Debe saber besar muy bien, tiene 21 así que ya no es un niño…Rose, por favor, quédatelo.

Rose se sonrojó nuevamente y sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Desde cuándo Dominique pensaba en ese tipo de cosas? ¿Qué estaba pasando con su familia?

—Aarón no es un objeto que yo me pueda quedar.— dijo la pelirroja, finalmente.

Lily esbozó una media sonrisa y Rose supo que nada bueno podría salir de aquello.

—No es un objeto, pero, Rose…podrías tenerlo si lo quisieras.— dijo Lily, bordeando la boca de su jarra con el dedo índice. —Eres hermosa, inteligente y, además, ya casi tienes un pie en la Orden. Serás la bruja más importante del mundo mágico.

Rose entornó los ojos.

—No es eso lo que piensan los medios de comunicación.— murmuró.

—Al diablo con los medios, son unos imbéciles.— dijo Lily. —Papá me contó cómo dijeron que Voldemort no había regresado cuando todos sabían que lo había hecho poco antes de la Gran Guerra. — bebió de su cerveza. —Idiotas.

Rose vaciló un poco y luego bebió otra vez de su jarra.

—Alguien como Aarón Gozenbagh jamás se fijaría en mí.— dijo la pelirroja. —Soy menor y, además, soy su trabajo.— meditó unos instantes antes de continuar. —Él es demasiado maduro y profesional. No es un chico normal de 21 años.

Dominique pestañeó varias veces.

—Hablas de él como si se tratara de un dios.— le dijo. —Apuesto lo que quieras a que te mueve el piso.

Rose negó con la cabeza a pesar de volver a sentir que la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

—No me interesan los chicos, por ahora.— dijo. —Tengo una competencia por ganar.

Lily elevó su jarra.

—Brindemos por eso.— dijo. —Por los logros vitales que no tengan que ver con hombres. ¿Quién los necesita? Son un estorbo.

Roxanne secundó a Lily y elevó su jarra. Lucy, Rose y Dominique se les unieron, algo inseguras, pero cuando sus jarras chocaron un poco de cerveza se regó y todas rieron. Rose se sintió cómoda y alegre: hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con sus primas. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar con ellas. Todas eran tan diferentes entre sí, pero estaban unidas por un lazo que pasaba por encima de aquello en lo que se diferenciaban; algo cálido y confortable. Algo imposible de romper.

En ese preciso momento Lorcan, Megara y Scorpius entraron al bar y los ojos de Rose se encontraron de inmediato con los del slytherin, grises, profundos, como los de un animal acostumbrado a la nieve. No pudo despegar su mirada de la de él; tampoco pudo calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Los dos grupos se miraron en silencio.

Madame Rosmerta hizo sonar una melodía parecida a un blues.

**8.-**

Gania y Fiodor encontraron a Aarón al final del pasillo y apresuraron el paso. El castaño, cuando los vio, también optó por cortar la distancia y avanzar hacia ellos. A la mitad del pasillo los tres se encontraron. Parecían agitados, especialmente Aarón: su tez, siempre firme y saludable, estaba empalidecida y su mirada traslucía cansancio. La luz que penetraba el castillo a través de los ventanales era insuficiente: la tarde no era soleada y hacía un poco más de frío que otros días.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Gania a Aarón.

El castaño lo miró como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—¿Los encontraron?— preguntó.

Fiodor y Gania negaron con la cabeza.

—No, pero sabemos a dónde se fueron.— dijo Fiodor.

Aarón frunció el entrecejo.

—¿…quieres decir que…— parecía enfadado. —¿…están fuera de Hogwarts?

Fiodor asintió.

—La estatua del tercer piso que abre camino a Hogsmeade está un poco desplazada. Creo que han salido por allí.— dijo el moreno. Su piel era de ébano y sus ojos grandes y pardos.

Aarón empezó a caminar de un punto a otro repetitivamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan imprudentes?— murmuró, enfadado.

Se apoyó en una pared y tosió levemente. Gania y Fiodor se miraron con preocupación.

—Aarón, no te ves nada bien.— dijo Gania acercándose a él y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro. —Déjanos el trabajo. Los encontraremos, ve a descansar.

Aarón se soltó bruscamente de Gania y miró a los gemelos con resolución.

—No.— les dijo. —Iré yo a buscarlos. Ustedes permanezcan junto a la estatua en caso de que regresen.

Fiodor suspiró.

—¿Crees que sea necesario que vayas por ellos?— le preguntó. — Aarón: también deberías preocuparte por tu salud…

Aarón miró a Fiodor con severidad.

—Estoy bien, y pienso hacer mi trabajo hasta las últimas consecuencias. ¿Entendido?— dijo el castaño, y tras unos segundos de silencio, se encaminó hacia el tercer piso. —No es como si este fuera el trabajo más complicado que haya tenido en mi vida…..— murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Fiodor y Gania lo vieron alejarse y desaparecer.

**9.-**

—Bien, ¿ven esa mesa al fondo que está en el extremo opuesto de la de las primas y de la hermana de mi novio?— preguntó Megara, fingiendo una sonrisa. —Es ahí en donde nos sentaremos, ¿ok?

Megara se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la susodicha mesa cuando Lorcan la tomó por el brazo y la hizo volver.

—Meg, vamos, no seas así.— dijo el rubio. —No tiene caso que nos sentemos en otra mesa cuando nos conocemos y tú prácticamente eres ya parte de su familia.

Megara bufó y entornó los ojos.

—¿Familia de los Potter-Weasley? ¿Hablas en serio?— le preguntó. —Si me sientas con ellas me arrancarán los ojos y se los lanzarán a los cuervos.

Lorcan levantó la mirada y vio a las Weasley-Potter, mirándolos. Las saludó con la mano y les sonrió. Volvió a Megara.

—Lo que yo veo son cinco dulces chicas con la intención de embriagarse.— dijo el rubio. —Bueno, quizás cuatro, porque Lily Potter es todo menos dulce. Y no puedo simplemente sentarme en otra mesa cuando soy amigo de ellas y de su familia, sería poco educado.

Megara frunció el entrecejo.

—Pues ve y siéntate con ellas.— dijo la morena. —Porque no hay forma de que yo….

Entonces Scorpius zanjó la discusión:

—Sentémonos con ellas.— dijo el slytherin mientras se encaminó a la mesa de las Weasley Potter.

Megara lo vio alejarse con la boca semi abierta.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa?— preguntó, pero Lorcan ya había avanzado también y ella supo que no tendría salvación posible. —Merlín, dame fuerzas…— murmuró.

Sentada en su silla, Rose se tensó y su corazón se detuvo cuando, tras varios segundos de sostenerle la mirada, Scorpius caminó directo hacia su mesa. "¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?" se preguntó mentalmente, nerviosa y alterada. "Esto no puede estar pasando".

—Hola, qué suerte encontrarlas por aquí.– dijo Lorcan, saludándolas. Scorpius permanecía a su lado, con los ojos clavados en Rose, absolutamente desentendido de las demás chicas. Lorcan miró las sillas libres.—¿Podemos?

Lily esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Adelante.— le dijo la pelirroja a Lorcan. —Estaba a punto de decirles que estaban invitados a sentarse con nosotras, pero creí que sería mejor hacerlo cuando terminaran de discutir en la entrada.

Rose miró a su prima con estupefacción. ¿Desde cuándo Lily querría que tres slytherins con los que no se llevaba bien en lo absoluto se sentaran en su mesa? ¿Es que acaso estaba en un universo paralelo en donde su prima era sociable con gente que no fuera de la familia?

Un momento: ¿Lily le estaba sonriendo a Lorcan?

Era definitivo: estaba en un universo paralelo y, por la mirada penetrante de Scorpius sobre ella, seguro era un universo perverso.

Megara se colocó al lado de Scorpius e hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Lily clavó sus ojos miel en ella con renovado interés.

—Hola, Megara.— le dijo.

La sola frase provocó en Rose, Lucy, Dominique y Roxanne escalofríos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando Lily?

"Este universo paralelo no es sólo perverso: es de horror", pensó Rose, incómoda. ¿Cómo habían pasado de una tarde en familia agradable a aquello? Y lo peor de todo era que la tortura recién estaba comenzando. Tomó valor y miró a Scorpius otra vez, quien continuaba con sus ojos grises fijos en ella. Le dedicó una mirada llena de molestia: ¿qué era lo que pretendía acercándose así, a su mesa? ¿cómo era aquello de que iban a sentarse con ellos? ¿No era esto una irrupción en su privacidad? ¡Sabía que debió haber estipulado con mayor precisión ciertos puntos en el contrato!

—Hola.— respondió Megara con una actitud algo insolente que todas en la mesa percibieron.

Rose conocía a Megara y no había forma alguna de que se dejara amedrentar por Lily.

Aquella mesa pronto se convertiría en el círculo del infierno.

Scorpius tomó una silla y se sentó. Fue el primero en hacerlo. A Rose no se le escapó que escogió justo la silla que daba frente a ella, de modo que quedaron frente a frente. Lorcan lo imitó y lo mismo hizo Megara. Un mesero les dejó jarras con cerveza de mantequilla.

"No voy a poder soportar esto", pensó Rose, y tomó largamente de su jarra de cerveza.

Lorcan rompió el silencio con naturalidad, como si no notara en lo absoluto la tensión en el ambiente:

—¿Qué hacen por aquí?— les preguntó, sonriendo. —Veo que decidieron dejar fuera a los demás.

—Es….bueno, era, una tarde entre chicas solamente.— dijo Dominique, sonriendo. —Ni Albus, ni Hugo, ni Fred ni Louis saben que estamos aquí. Estamos pasando el rato.

—Ya veo.— dijo Lorcan, y miró a Roxanne, quien permanecía silente. —Rox, creo que deberías hablar con mi hermano. Supe lo que pasó y….

Roxanne no lo dejó continuar.

—No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar.— dijo la morena. —No tengo nada qué decirle…sólo uno que otro golpe que omití el día en el que le rompí la nariz.

Scorpius rió levemente y todos lo notaron. Sus ojos grises seguían fijos en Rose.

—Así que es de familia.— fue todo lo que dijo.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y bebió de su cerveza.

Lucy pareció confundida.

—¿Rose te rompió la nariz?— le preguntó a Scorpius, asombrada.

El slytherin sonrió, aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirroja.

—Sí, lo hizo.— dijo el rubio. —También me la arregló, así que lo dejé pasar. Como tantas otras cosas.

Rose dejó su jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

—Te lo merecías.— dijo en un tono suave pero firme.

—No voy a negarlo.— dijo el rubio.

Un nuevo silencio se levantó en la mesa. Rose y Scorpius continuaban en una batalla de miradas que parecía estar a punto de estallar. Nadie se atrevió a intervenir.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó el rubio a la pelirroja, enfrente de todos.

—Ya lo dijo Dominique: pasando el rato.— respondió Rose. —¿Y tú?

—Avanzando en el proceso de convertirme en un animago.— dijo el rubio con neutralidad, pero su mirada era intensa. —Parece ser que tú ya lo has conseguido, dado que estás tan tranquila y relajada un sábado, con tus primas.

Rose se sintió derrotada: Si el rubio estaba en el proceso de convertirse en un animago eso significaba que podía hacerlo. Scorpius ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que le iba a costar a ella igualarlo en esa prueba.

Esta vez fue Lily quien rompió el silencio.

—Malfoy, ¿qué se siente ir perdiendo en la competencia?— le dijo, venenosamente. —Es decir, puede que los medios estén a tu favor, pero todos sabemos que es Rose quien te lleva la delantera…

Scorpius no se inmutó ante el comentario de Lily.

—No será así por mucho tiempo.— le respondió.

Todos, a la vez, bebieron de sus jarras.

—Por cierto,— dijo Scorpius al fin despegando sus ojos de Rose para fijarlos en Lucy. —No sé si ya se lo has dicho a tus primas, por eso no diré nada; sólo te pido que seas buena con él y no lo lastimes.

Lucy hundió la mirada en su jarra de cerveza y guardó silencio, avergonzada. ¿Cómo iba a engañar a sus primas y decirles que estaba de novia con Alexander cuando era sólo una farsa? ¿Y cómo explicarles el porqué de la farsa sin tener que contarles que había sido objeto de burlas y de ataques de sus compañeros en Hogwarts? Era como si no pudiera hablar sin tener que, necesariamente, mentir. Por eso prefería el silencio. Pretendía distenderlo lo máximo posible.

—Scorpius… el novio de Lucy no necesita que nadie lo cuide.— dijo Megara mirando a Lucy. —Si alguien lo lastima, habrá otros que se encarguen de cobrar el daño hecho.

Lucy tragó saliva y Lily bufó.

—¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo!— soltó la pelirroja. —¿No me vas a decir que hasta ellos saben y nosotras no, Lucy?

Lorcan intervino.

—Todo Hogwarts lo sabe, Lilith.— le dijo el rubio. —Cálmate y deja que Lucy lo cuente cuando quiera hacerlo.

Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—¿Y a ti quién te dio vela en este entierro?— le lanzó.

—Entierro…— murmuró Dominique. —Sí, es la metáfora perfecta para todo esto…

—Al menos todos tenemos alcohol sobre la mesa.— soltó Megara, bebiendo de su jarra.

Lily clavó sus ojos miel en ella.

—¿Por qué llevas el cabello corto?— le preguntó, fingiendo amabilidad.

Megara la miró, confundida.

—Porque…me gusta.— respondió.

—Ya.— dijo Lily, mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza. —Es obvio que a Albus le gustan los soldaditos. Ya sabes, por tu cabello…que es como un pequeño casco.

Lorcan escupió un poco de cerveza al no poder contener una risa involuntaria. Megara le dedicó al rubio una mirada asesina y luego volvió a Lily.

—¿Sabes qué es como un pequeño casco?— le preguntó a la pelirroja en un tono suave y sonriéndole. —Tu personalidad. Ya sabes: dura y hueca.

Lorcan volvió a contener una risa, pero esta vez no tenía cerveza en la boca de modo que tosió para ocultarla.

—Lily, toma más cerveza.— dijo Dominique llenándole la jarra a su prima con parte de la suya. —La necesitas más que yo.

Lorcan se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?— preguntó. —Cualquier cosa será mejor que seguir hablando…¿no creen?

Todos asintieron.

—¿Tienes alguna idea, Lilith?— le preguntó Lorcan. —Tú eres la de los juegos.

Lily lo miró cansinamente.

—¿Yo?— le dijo.

Lorcan se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, la última vez que jugamos algo en Hogsmeade fuiste tú la que propuso el juego, ¿recuerdas? Estábamos todos menos Rose…un juego de bebidas…

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Ese juego lo perdí. No, ahora jugaremos otro.— dijo la pelirroja, colocando su varita en el centro luego de decir una palabra que casi nadie logró captar. Rápidamente, antes de que nadie pudiera decir que no quería jugar, empezó a explicar las reglas: — El juego consiste en dejar girar la varita sobre la mesa y, quien quede señalado por primera vez tendrá derecho a hacerle una pregunta personal a quien quede señalado por segunda vez. La persona a la que se le haga la pregunta debe decir la verdad. Si miente, la varita disparará un chorro de agua. La acabo de hechizar para que lo haga. Si alguien no quiere mentir pero tampoco decir la verdad, tendrá que realizar una penitencia que será decidida por la misma persona que realizó la pregunta sin contestar. ¿Entendido?

—¿Qué?— dijo Dominique, confundida.

—Ya aprenderás en el proceso.— dijo Lily. —Es como verdad o reto, pero con magia de por medio. ¿Están listos?

Todos asintieron, algo inseguros.

Lily hizo girar la varita en el centro de la mesa circular.

La varita detuvo su punta en Lucy.

La segunda vez apuntó a Lorcan.

—Uhmmm— dijo Lucy, pensando qué preguntar. — Qué tal si…dices algo que…sea verdad.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?— dijo Lily. —Lucy, has desaprovechado tu oportunidad.

Lorcan miró a Lily a los ojos.

—¿Te habría gustado ser quien me hiciera una pregunta, no Lilith?— le soltó el rubio.

Lily rió sarcásticamente.

—No.— le dijo. —Hasta en eso me aburres.

Lorcan sonrió y bajó la mirada. Meditó unos instantes y luego miró a Roxanne.

—Lysander te ama.— le dijo.

La varita no echó ningún chorro de agua. Roxanne guardó silencio y miró hacia otro lado. Nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio que se levantó en ese momento sobre la mesa.

Esta vez Lorcan, victorioso, hizo girar la varita.

La primera en ser apuntada fue Megara.

La segunda, Lily.

La morena sonrió y miró a Lily —quien no se veía nada feliz— con inmensa satisfacción.

—Bien, aquí va mi pregunta.— dijo Megara, disfrutando el momento. —¿Por qué no te has puesto de novia con ninguno de los cientos de chicos que te han pretendido?— bajó la voz y se dijo a sí misma: —La respuesta es que eres una estirada pero vamos, eso lo debes decir tú.

Lily entornó los ojos, aburrida.

—Porque no he estado interesada en ninguno de ellos.— dijo la pelirroja y sus ojos se chocaron con los celestes de Lorcan mientras lo decía.

Entonces un chorro de agua se disparó y empapó la blusa de Lily, quien gritó y se puso de pie, huyendo del agua, ante la sorpresa de todos.

No tardaron en estallar las risas.

—¡Estúpido juego y estúpida varita!— soltó la pelirroja. —¡Dije la verdad!

—Sí, como sea.— dijo Megara, divertida. —Es un juego, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Lily la miró irritada y volvió a sentarse.

Megara hizo girar la varita nuevamente.

La primera víctima fue Dominique.

La segunda, la misma Megara.

—Ya sé lo que voy a preguntar.— dijo la rubia clavando sus ojos celestes en Megara. —¿Amas a Albus?

Megara elevó una ceja. ¿Por qué tenía que dar cuentas de sus sentimientos hacia Albus a sus primas que no hacían más que dudar de ella y hacerle preguntas que no les correspondía hacer? No, no pensaba caer en el juego de las Weasley-Potter. Tampoco iba a confesar sus sentimientos a un grupo de extrañas. A la única a la que podría responderle eso con sinceridad sería a Rose, pero ella jamás le haría una pregunta así. Ella respetaba la intimidad de otros.

—Escojo el reto.— dijo la morena.

Ni a Dominique ni a Lily les gustó esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué no quieres responder?— preguntó Lily.

Megara la miró de forma neutral.

—No tengo por qué hablar de mis sentimientos con extraños.— le dijo.

Lily la miró desafiantemente.

—Pues si piensas seguir con mi hermano tendrás que aguantar a las extrañas de esta mesa; especialmente a mí.

Megara levantó una ceja.

—Yo no tengo que aguantarte, Potter.— le dijo. —No te confundas: estoy con Albus, no contigo. Y eso no nos hace hermanas, mucho menos amigas.

—Ni que lo digas.— dijo Lily, quien bebió más de su cerveza y luego se cruzó de brazos, fastidiada.

Dominique pensó durante algunos segundos apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa.

—Tu reto, en ese caso, será…— dijo la rubia sonriendo. —Debes subirte a la mesa y cantar la canción del sombrero seleccionador. Y que todos te escuchen muy bien.

Nuevamente las risas se alzaron en la mesa.

—¿Esto es en serio?— preguntó Megara.

—Ya lo escuchaste.— dijo Lorcan mientras quitaba la varita del centro de la mesa.

Todos se dispusieron a quitar sus jarras.

Megara entornó los ojos.

—Este debe ser el peor juego del mundo.— dijo mientras se subía a la mesa.

Ni bien lo hizo y ya tuvo todas las miradas de pub sobre ella.

Se aclaró la garganta.

"_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar…"_

Todos en la mesa, menos Rose y Scorpius que no se quitaban la mirada de encima, rieron al escuchar a Megara cantar en voz alta y solemne la canción del sombrero seleccionador. Muchos en el bar también rieron a carcajadas y soltaron comentarios como "¡Sigue, bonita!" a los que Megara les hizo un gesto con su mano derecha bastante ofensivo sin dejar de cantar.

Por unos breves segundos Rose creyó ver que Scorpius contenía una ligera sonrisa sardónica.

¿Es que acaso, el muy pedante, estaba disfrutando de todo aquello?

Finalmente, cuando Megara terminó, todos en el pub aplaudieron y ella hizo una pequeña reverencia. Volvió a sentarse con dignidad y mantuvo su mentón elevado; le quitó la varita de Lily a Lorcan y la volvió a poner en el centro de la mesa, impulsándola a girar.

La primera señalada fue Roxanne.

El segundo, ante la anticipación de todos en la mesa, fue Scorpius.

—Vaya: haz que tu pregunta valga la pena, Rox.— dijo Dominique y luego miró temerosa a Scorpius, quien había depositado sus ojos grises en ella. —No es que tenga nada en contra tuya, sólo que…bueno….olvídalo.

Roxanne meditó durante algunos segundos con sus ojos grandes y oscuros fijos en Scorpius. El slytherin permanecía tranquilo, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que Roxanne Weasley pudiera preguntarle.

A la morena se le iluminaron los ojos cuando supo qué era lo que quería preguntar:

—¿Odias a Rose?— inquirió Roxanne.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en la morena y respondió de inmediato, sin vacilaciones.

—No.

La varita no se movió ni lanzó ningún chorro de agua.

Lily bufó.

—¿Lo ven?— soltó. —Es obvio que mi varita no está funcionando bien.

—Yo creo que dice la verdad.— dijo Lucy, sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿Es que no hay nada que te ponga nervioso en lo absoluto?— le preguntó Dominique a Scorpius. —Eres silencioso y aterradoramente sereno. En verdad podrías ser parte de una película de terror si no fueras tan físicamente perfec…

Lily le dio un codazo a su prima y ella se cayó.

—Dom…es obvio que has bebido demasiado.— dijo la pelirroja, quitándole la jarra de cerveza.

Dominique hizo pucheros.

—Pero…si te di la mitad de la mía…— dijo, triste. —Esto se llama traición familiar…

Roxanne hizo girar la varita nuevamente para acabar con el berrinche de Dominique.

La primera víctima fue Rose. Scorpius pareció, de repente, interesarse en el juego.

La segunda fue Lorcan.

La pelirroja, quien en el fondo tenía cero interés por el juego y lo único que realmente quería era regresar a Hogwarts y permanecer lo más lejos posible de Scorpius, miró a Lorcan con un propósito entre ceja y ceja.

—Mi pregunta es: ¿exactamente qué vinieron a hacer a Hogsmeade?— preguntó la pelirroja. —Detalles incluidos.

Lorcan miró a Scorpius con nerviosismo, pero el rubio no le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en Rose y comprendió lo que ella quería saber: quería saber cuáles eran los pasos a los que él se había referido en su proceso de transformación a animago. Quería tener la información: saber cuanto pudiera de lo que él estaba consiguiendo. Se hubiera enfadado por el ingenioso movimiento de Rose de no ser que le pareció astuto y audaz; y esas eran virtudes que él valoraba.

Lorcan carraspeó.

—Paseando…ya te lo dijimos.— dijo el rubio.

La varita echó un chorro de agua sobre Lorcan quien, como ya se lo esperaba, lo recibió con pasividad.

Rose se humedeció los labios. Sus ojos azules estaban atrapados en los del slytherin.

—Así que sí fue por algo de la competencia, después de todo.— dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué pensabas? ¿que vine a seguirte, Weasley?— le preguntó.

Un nuevo silencio se generó en la mesa.

Esta vez fue Rose quien hizo girar la varita.

La primera en ser señalada fue Dominique; la segunda, Lucy.

—Esto es fácil.— dijo la rubia. — Quiero que me digas si la persona con la que te has estado besando públicamente es Ben.

Lucy miró a su prima con horror.

—¡No!— le dijo, y bebió de su cerveza. —Por Merlín. No.

—Genial.— soltó Roxanne. —Muy bien, Dominique: gracias por arruinar la oportunidad que tenías de preguntarle quién es el sujeto con el que sale.

Dominique meditó durante algunos segundos.

—Tienes razón, Rox….qué tonta.— murmuró casi para sí misma.

Lily meneó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puede embriagarse tan rápido?— preguntó de forma retórica.

Lucy hizo girar la varita.

La primera apuntada fue Lily; el segundo, Scorpius.

Y de repente todos en la mesa se miraron con consternación. Todos menos Scorpius y Lily. El primero continuaba despreocupado y la segunda, en cambio, parecía haber recobrado su interés en el juego. Rose se mordió los labios: ¿Lily haciéndole una pregunta a Scorpius? De aquello no podría salir nada bueno.

—Lo que quiero saber es muy sencillo, Malfoy.— dijo la gryffindoriana, clavando sus ojos en el slytherin. —Quiero sabe por qué no le quitas los ojos de encima a mi prima.

Por primera vez Scorpius pareció concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y miró a Lily.

—¿Cuál de todas?— preguntó con cinismo.

Lily agudizó la mirada.

—No te hagas el tonto, no te queda.— le dijo. —Sabes muy bien que hablo de Rose. No es como si hubieras visto a nadie más desde que llegaste aquí.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa dirigida a Lily.

—¿Celosa?— le preguntó.

Lily recibió aquella pregunta como un balde de agua fría y Dominique rió como si fuera el mejor chiste de la historia. Megara también tuvo que contener su propia risa, al igual que Lorcan. Lucy y Roxanne sólo parecían confundidas.

Rose, en cambio, deseaba que la tierra se abriera y que se la tragara de una vez por todas.

—¿Vas a responder o vas a darme la satisfacción de ponerte una penitencia?— dijo Lily irritada.

Scorpius la miró como si fuera la primera vez que realmente posara los ojos en Lily Potter. Después de examinarla de una forma que la gryffindoriana encontró ofensiva, volvió a clavar sus ojos grises en Rose.

—Es difícil quitarle los ojos de encima, ¿no crees?.— dijo el slytherin. —Desde que empezó esta competencia, es lo único que hago.

Lily lo miró confundida.

—Esa no es una respuesta.— le dijo.

—Lo es.— dijo el slytherin. —Es mi competencia y he desarrollado la necesidad de mirarla. La miro porque necesito hacerlo. ¿Satisfecha?

La varita no lanzó ningún chorro de agua esta vez.

—Cortemos con esto. Siguiente vuelta…— dijo Lorcan haciendo girar la varita otra vez.

Las seleccionadas por el azar fueron Roxanne y Rose.

—Bien, vamos a calentar esto que está empezando a aburrirme.— dijo la morena. —Ya sé que nunca has tenido un novio oficial y eso, pero, Rose…¿eres virgen?

Ya. Ahí estaba. La pregunta que sin duda no iba a poder responder. Rose vio a Scorpius sonreír, mirándola, disfrutando del momento. Él estaba convencido de que no había forma de que ella respondiera con la verdad a sus primas. Decir una mentira le significaría un chorro de agua que diría la verdad por ella, así que la única salida era tomar un reto. Pero, si lo tomaba, sus primas sabrían que no quería responder a la pregunta, lo que las haría presuponer que, en efecto, no era virgen.

No había salida alguna.

Rose respiró profundamente. Por lo menos quería salir de aquello con dignidad; y mejor si lograba poner incómodo a Scorpius en el trayecto.

—No soy virgen.— respondió la pelirroja.

Lily dejó caer su jarra de cerveza al piso; Lorcan se atragantó con su bebida; Lucy permaneció petricada; Dominique abrió la boca como si fuera un buzón y Roxanne no pudo siquiera pestañear.

Scorpius, al otro lado de la mesa, pareció sorprendido de que ella se hubiese atrevido a decirlo así, tan fácilmente. Por primera vez en toda la noche Rose notó en el slytherin algo más que burla, serenidad o indiferencia.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Rose se sintió relajada después de decirlo.

Bebió un poco de su cerveza mientras esperaba a que todos se recuperaran.

—Pero….— soltó Lily, aturdida. —Si tú jamás….¡Dime por favor que no fue con Vladimir Embers!

Scorpius soltó una risa seca, llena de irritación.

—Creo que Weasley tiene mejor gusto que eso.— comentó.

—Sólo tengo que responder a una pregunta, y ya lo hice.— dijo Rose. —Pero si te permitirá dormir tranquila, Lily: no, no fue con Vladimir.

Rose hizo girar la varita en un intento porque sus primas quitaran la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto de sus rostros. La varita apuntó la pareja de Lorcan y Scorpius.

Lorcan, quien apenas salía de la sorpresa de saber que Rose no era virgen, se tomó unos segundos en recuperarse y en regresar al juego.

—Bien…vaya. Qué día.— dijo el rubio dejando sus pensamientos a un lado y volviendo a la realidad. —Scorpius…bueno, ya que estamos con preguntas fuertes gracias a Roxanne, ¿cuál fue tu experiencia sexual más divertida?

Rose bebió de su cerveza. No quería siquiera escuchar la respuesta que Scorpius daría. No sabía con cuántas chicas él se había acostado a lo largo de su vida, pero lo último que le faltaba era escuchar la experiencia sexual del slytherin con otras. No, aquello era demasiado.

Scorpius sonrió. Había vuelto a su actitud campante y tranquila.

—Una vez lo hice en el tren, camino a Hogwarts.— dijo el rubio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rose. La pelirroja sintió su rostro encenderse como una antorcha. —Pero creo que la mejor experiencia, y la más divertida también, fue cuando lo hice en el bosque de una isla. Todavía tengo marcas.

—¿Marcas?— preguntó Roxanne.

—Me clavó las uñas en la espalda.— dijo Scorpius. —La chica con la que lo hice.

Rose empezó a ponerse nerviosa otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que contar aquello frente a todos? ¿Es que no tenía ningún tipo de respeto? Scorpius sabía muy bien que la estaba alterando y lo disfrutaba: a él le gustaba tenerla así, bajo su poder, estremecida por sus palabras. Rose no iba a permitir que ganara. No lo iba a permitir.

Respiró hondo y fingió tranquilidad. Decidió no mirarlo: de ahora en adelante ignoraría su presencia hasta que el juego terminara y todos pudieran irse al castillo.

Roxanne hizo girar la varita. La pareja elegida fue Megara y Rose.

La pelirroja suspiró. Megara estaba bien: ella no le haría preguntas incómodas ni mucho menos imposibles de responder frente a su familia.

—¿Con quién perdiste la virginidad?— preguntó la slytherin.

Rose la miró con desesperación y todos en la mesa guardaron silencio. Incluso Scorpius pareció incómodo ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo podía Megara estarle preguntando eso frente a su familia? La morena sabía muy bien de quién se trataba, era evidente que lo estaba haciendo a propósito; pero, ¿qué era lo que quería conseguir con aquello?

Megara se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta en silencio. Estaba cansada de ver a Scorpius y a Rose dándose indirectas cuando para ella estaba claro que debían estar juntos. Scorpius, por ser un idiota, no se daba cuenta de ello todavía, pero ella sí: ella sabía que Scorpius estaba enamorado de Rose y que no podría olvidarla. Y si tenía que dar un empujón para que las cosas volvieran al lugar de donde jamás devieron haberse movido, pues lo haría.

—¿Vas a responder o prefieres un reto?— preguntó la slytherin.

Rose leyó claramente en la mirada de Megara lo que había que hacer. Por alguna extraña razón la morena la había puesto contra la pared para así guiarla a escoger el reto, pero ¿por qué? De cualquier manera no había otra salida.

Decidió lanzarse a la piscina.

—Reto.— respondió Rose.

Lily, Lucy, Dominique, Roxanne y Lorcan bufaron, decepcionados. Megara fue la única en la mesa que sonrió, victoriosa.

—La penitencia es simple, Rose, no quiero torturarte demasido.— dijo la morena. —¿Ves ese chico de allá?— le señaló, en la barra, a un joven de cabello negro y ojos pardos que se reía con unos amigos. Todos en la mesa lo miraron, igual que Rose. —Sólo tienes que besarlo.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Besarlo?— repitió, incrédula.

Megara asintió.

—En la boca. Y que dure por lo menos un minuto.— dijo la morena. —Bueno, si no te gusta puedes besar a cualquier otro. Tú escoge.

Muchos en la mesa rieron frente a la perspectiva, pero no Scorpius. Su expresión se había vuelto seria. Profundamente seria.

Lorcan, divertido, le dijo al grupo:

—Vamos, Rose no va a hacerlo así que no sé por qué estamos siquiera contemplando la posibilidad.— dijo el rubio.

—Es verdad, no hay forma de que Rose haga tal cosa.— dijo Lily. —Supongo que el juego ha terminado.

Rose guardó silencio. Tal vez fue debido al alcohol, o quizás al grado de irritabilidad que había alcanzado para ese punto de la tarde, pero se sintió molesta por los comentarios de Lorcan y de Lily. ¿Por qué ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como besar a un desconocido? ¿Es que acaso no tenía la valentía para hacerlo? ¿Es que la consideraban todos tan metódica y estricta? Recordó cómo una vez Scorpius le dijo que ella se parecía a Mcgonagal.

No. Esta vez iba a cumplir su penitencia.

Después de todo era sólo un juego.

Rose se bebió de un solo sorbo lo que restaba de cerveza de su jarra y se puso de pie. Ante la estupefacción de todos, le dijo a Megara:

—Lo haré.

La pelirroja caminó alrededor de la mesa con tranquilidad para dirigirse hacia la barra en donde estaba el chico señalado. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a demostrarles a todos que ella no era una mojigata.

Ni bien pasó por detrás de Scorpius y sintió una mano agarrándola firmemente por la muñeca.

Cuando se volteó, chocó de frente contra el pecho de Scorpius, que ya se había puesto de pie. Todo ocurrió rápido: el slytherin deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la gryffindoriana y con su otra mano sujetó la nuca de Rose antes de hundirse en un beso intenso e inmovilizador. Rose ni siquiera cerró los ojos por la sorpresa. No tuvo tiempo de pensar ni de reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Scorpius ya llevaba varios segundos besándola.

En la mesa, todos y cada uno de los que permanecían sentados miraban la escena con la boca semiabierta.

—Chicas…— murmuró Dominique, casi sin aire. —Creo que estoy viendo cosas….Por Merlín, estoy muy borracha.

Scorpius profundizaba en el beso como si no hubiera nadie alrededor, y lo cierto era que desde el instante en el que sus labios sintieron los de Rose, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, todo para él se volvió difuso. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en algo concreto mientras la besaba; sólo podía sentir el placer, el alivio, que era volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Entonces sintió cómo Rose lo empujaba con fuerza y el beso terminaba de improviso. De inmediato recordó en dónde estaba y con quiénes estaba. Y recordó, también, por qué lo había hecho.

"Por Merlín, Morgana, Camelot y todos los magos y brujas respetables de este mundo que no permitiré jamás que beses a otro chico", pensó Scorpius justo antes de ponerse de pie y besar a Rose.

Había sido un impulso incontrolable. Un impulso estúpido. Y, sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Pero vio los ojos azules de Rose llenándose de lágrimas, vio su cuerpo temblar a pocos metros de él, y luego la vio salir corriendo del pub como si algo horrible hubiera sucedido. Entonces recordó que todo ya había terminado entre ellos y que él mismo lo había decidido así.

Rose se había ido y ahora sólo le quedaba un vacío enorme en el pecho que le hizo darle poca o nula importancia a las miradas de las Weasley-Potter, miradas de absoluto desconcierto, estaban ancladas en él.

No vaciló ni un segundo más: corrió detrás de Rose.

Lily, Lucy, Dominique, Roxanne, Lorcan y Megara lo vieron salir rápidamente del pub tras los pasos de la pelirroja. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. De repente no había nada que decir. Nada que tuviera sentido pronunciar. Lo único importante era el silencio en el que todos empezaban a entender lo que había acabado de ocurrir; un silencio revelador que comenzaba a esclarecer una verdad insólita.

Roxanne, muy quieta en su silla, miró a sus primas.

—Rose…y…Malfoy…¿es esto posible?— inquirió.

—Cállate.— dijo Lily, quieta, pálida, sobre su silla. —No lo digas. No lo pienses. Esto no puede salir de aquí. ¿Entendido? Hugo no puede saberlo. No puede.

—Estoy tan borracha…— murmuró Dominique, dejándose resbalar sobre su silla.

—No es algo tan malo.— comentó Lucy, nerviosa. —Es decir…no tiene por qué serlo, ¿no?

—Oh no, Lucy.— dijo Lily. —Es algo muy malo. Muy, muy, malo. No quiero imaginar a tío Ron si se entera. Así que todas le haremos un gran favor a Rose manteniendo esto en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…Scorpius está con Cassandra Welkins.— dijo Lorcan, aturdido.

Todas guardaron silencio otra vez, uno incluso más denso que el anterior.

—Por Merlín, lo había olvidado.— dijo Lily —Esto es mucho más terrible de lo que imaginé.

—Estoy tan borracha…chicas…—dijo Dominique, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Esto quiere decir que Rose perdió su virginidad con….Scorpius Malfoy?— preguntó Roxanne.

—¡Ding, ding, ding, ding!— dijo Megara, simulando tener una campana en su mano. —¡Has acertado! Te llevas el primer premio a la conclusión más obvia del año.

Lily miró a Megara con enorme fastidio.

—¿Tú lo sabías?— le preguntó. —¿Tú?

Megara le sonrió.

—Scorpius es como mi hermano.— le dijo. —Y Rose y yo nos llevamos muy bien. De hecho, creo que se lleva mejor conmigo que contigo.

Lily ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para responderle a Megara. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y se apoyó en la mesa.

—Esto no puede ser cierto….— murmuró para sí.

—¿Qué hace entonces Malfoy con Welkins?— preguntó Roxanne a Megara. —Ya que es como tu hermano, quizás nos puedas decir si está o no jugando con Rose.

Megara se encogió de hombros.

—Que sea como mi hermano no lo hace menos idiota.— dijo la slytherin. —Créeme: yo tampoco sé qué hace con Welkins.

—Estoy tan….— comenzó Dominique, pero Lily la interrumpió.

—Sí, sí, Dominique: borracha. Ya lo sabemos. ¡Muy borracha!

En ese momento Aarón entró al pub y todos lo miraron con temor. ¿Qué hacía el guardián de Rose y de Scorpius allí? ¿Cómo era que los había encontrado en primer lugar? ¿Podía algo salir peor aquella tarde?

—Oh no, ¿esto significa que estamos castigados?— preguntó Lucy.

Aarón clavó sus ojos oscuros en el grupo y corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Pero qué….?— dijo Lily justo cuando fue empujada por Aarón al suelo y un rayo destrozó la silla en donde la pelirroja había estado sentada.

Cientos de gritos se elevaron en el pub y la gente se levantó de sus mesas corriendo hacia la salida.

Aarón protegió a Lily tomando una mesa caída y colocándola detrás de ésta.

—¡Aquí, vengan, ahora!— les gritó a los demás, quienes corrieron para guarecerse tras la mesa con Lily.

Aarón sacó su varita y, luego de contar hasta tres, se puso de pie y lanzó un hechizo a la ventana abierta del extremo opuesto del pub. Un hombre con una túnica plateada esquivó el hechizo y corrió, escapando.

Lorcan tomó a Lily de la mano.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

La pelirroja temblaba, pero asintió.

Aarón se volvió a inclinar en dirección a ellos, de cuclillas.

—¿En dónde están Rose y Scorpius?— les preguntó.

Megara negó con la cabeza.

Salieron hace un momento, pero no sabemos en dónde están.— dijo ella, nerviosa. —¿Por qué nos han atacado?

Aarón respiró y cerró los ojos, pensando con urgencia. Estaba pálido y no parecía encontrarse bien de salud.

—Eres un príncipe…— murmuró Dominique, quien no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y miraba a Aarón con ojos brillantes.

El castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Escuchen: no puedo escoltarlos de vuelta al castillo porque tengo que encontrar a Rose y a Scorpius. Están en peligro.— les dijo. —Necesito que regresen lo más pronto posible y que traten de mantenerse a salvo mientras lo hacen. — Aarón miró a Lily y se sacó su túnica para dársela. Luego miró a Lorcan. —Cúbrela: su cabello es rojo y tiene rasgos muy parecidos a los de Rose. De lejos, estoy convencido de que la confundieron con ella. No es a ustedes a los que quieren, así que les ruego que vuelvan y me dejen hacer mi trabajo.

—¿Rose en peligro? ¿Peligro de qué?! ¡Espera!— gritó Roxanne.

Pero Aarón salió despedido del pub.

**10.- **

Albus terminó de colocar la gasa sobre el brazo de una ravenclaw y la chica sonrió. Inmediatamente se dispuso a anotar lo que había hecho en la ficha de la chica. Madame Pomfrey estaba a unas camillas de distancia, atendiendo a estudiantes con lesiones más graves o enfermedades de difícil tratamiento. No era común que hubiera muchos alumnos en la enfermería, pero los meses después del invierno siempre eran movidos.

—Puedes venir para que Madame Pomfrey te cambie la gasa cuando quieras.— le dijo Albus a la ravenclaw.

—¿Y no puedes hacerlo tú?— le preguntó la rubia, sonriéndole.

Albus esbozó una tibia sonrisa.

—Yo sólo estaré aquí los sábados.— dijo el moreno.

—Entonces vendré esos días.— dijo la chica.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario. Madame Pomfrey puede hacerlo mejor que yo.— le dijo con amabilidad.

—Lo dudo...— murmuró la chica por lo bajo.

Entonces, Albus vio entrar por la puerta de la enfermería a Lysander. Tuvo cierta dificultar en diferenciarlo de Lorcan ahora que no llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw puesto, pero finalmente consiguió reconocerlo.

El rubio caminó hacia él y lo saludó.

—Albus, ¿qué tal todo?— le preguntó. —¿Cómo así por aquí?

—Estoy de voluntario. — dijo Albus. — La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Lysander inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Tuve un par de vahídos esta mañana.— dijo el rubio sin darle mayor importancia. —Supongo que debo hacerme revisar.

Albus le mostró una camilla y el ravenclaw se sentó en ella.

—La verdad, no te ves bien.— dijo el gryffindor. —¿Estás comiendo como se debe?

Lysander negó con la cabeza.

—A penas he probado bocado desde que tu prima me dejó.— dijo el rubio sonriendo. —Es curioso como jamás piensas que estarás así por una chica hasta que lo estás.

Albus asintió, comprendiendo.

—Escucha, Lysander. Sé que debes estar pasando por un mal momento, pero debes comer.— le dijo el moreno. —Te voy a dar una poción con vitaminas, pero debes comer. Es así se sencillo.

—Lo sé.— dijo el rubio. —Lo haré.

Albus caminó hacia una estantería y tomó una poción roja.

—Fred me contó lo que pasó.— dijo el moreno. —Debes darle tiempo a Roxanne. Por ahora no creo que sea bueno que te le acerques demasiado.

Lysander suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero no es fácil.— dijo el ravenclaw. —No soporto haberla perdido. Le estoy dando su espacio, pero en el fondo es mentira porque siempre la sigo con la mirada, siempre. Siempre sé en dónde está y cuando no lo sé, como ahora, me siento más miserable de lo usual porque es como si ya no fuera parte de su vida.

Albus le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Si amas a Roxanne, lucha por ella.— le dijo, fijando sus ojos verdes en él. —Te equivocaste, eso es cierto, pero aún puedes repararlo. Roxanne es…complicada; tiene una personalidad muy fuerte y no te voy a mentir, te va acostar volver a estar con ella. Pero no es imposible.

Lysander esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias, Al.— le dijo mientras bebía un poco de la poción. —¡Esto sabe a mierda!

Las puertas de la enfermería volvieron a abrirse. Albus y Lysander vieron a Fred y a Louis caminar hacia ellos a paso frenético. Tenían una expresión extraña en sus rostros.

—Albus, Lysander….al fin.— dijo Fred. —Estábamos buscándolos por todas partes. También a las chicas que, por cierto, no aparecen por ninguna parte.

Lysander frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no aparecen?— preguntó.

—No sé en dónde diablos se metieron.— dijo Fred. —En todo caso, la noticia corre por todo Hogwarts y créannos, que nosotros no hicimos nada para averiguarlo. Simplemente es imposible no enterarse.

Albus mió confundido a sus primos.

—¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?— les preguntó.

Louis asintió.

—Sabemos quién es el nuevo novio de Lucy.– dijo el rubio. —¿Quieren tomar algo antes de saberlo?

—¿Algo como qué?— preguntó Albus.

—No sé, como…cicuta. Dicen que mueres después de beberla.— dijo Louis.

Albus bufó.

—Paren, ¿de acuerdo?— les dijo. —Sea quien sea el novio de Lucy, debemos respetar su decisión y, además, no puede ser tan malo.

Fred negó con la cabeza y se abrió más el cuello de la camisa.

—Es Alexander Nott.

Albus y Lysander permanecieron inmóviles y con los labios entreabiertos.

El frasco de la poción cayó sobre la camilla.

**11.-**

Scorpius siguió los pasos frenéticos de Rose por un callejón vacío. Llevaba siguiéndola sin atreverse a alcanzarla durante varios minutos. Podía correr y tomarla de brazo, hacer que se detuviera por la fuerza, como solía conseguirlo siempre: pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía incapaz de tomar esas medidas ahora. Sentía que no tenía el derecho de rozarla, siquiera de invadir mínimamente su espacio persona. Entonces hacía lo único que podía hacer: seguirla, seguir sus pasos rápidos y agitados, llamarla por su nombre —lo había hecho varias veces y ella ni siquiera se había volteado— avanzar a paso veloz detrás de ella pero guardando una distancia de dos o tres metros. Rose sabía muy bien que Scorpius la seguía: lo había escuchado pedirle que se detuviera varias veces y había hecho caso omiso. También podía sentirlo tras sus pasos, cerca. Aún así no se detenía: quizás porque esperaba que él se rindiera, que dejara de perseguirla, que abandonara el objetivo.

Pero Scorpius no estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

—¡Rose!— le gritó, mientras atravesaban el callejón. —¡No voy a parar, así que detente!

Rose se detuvo y se giró velozmente, enfrentándolo. Sus ojos azules estaba húmedos, pero no lloraba. Su expresión era de enfado e indignación.

—¡Nuestro contrato estipulaba que no podías seguirme, de modo que lo has roto, Malfoy!— le gritó Rose. —Ahora desaparécete.

—Nuestro contrato decía que no podíamos seguir al otro a escondidas. Tú sabías muy bien que estaba detrás de ti todo este tiempo. — dijo el rubio.

Rose se llevó una mano a la frente, respirando de forma agitada. Varios rizos rojos habían saltado de su lugar y caían alrededor del rostro de la gryffindoriana.

—¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Malfoy?!– le gritó. —¡¿Qué mierda pasó por tu cabeza cuando decidiste besarme en frente de la mitad de mi familia?! ¿Es que no estás harto ya de humillarme?

Scorpius recibió el golpe y respondió, alterado:

—¿Humillarte?— repitió, incrédulo. —¡Quise ahorrarte la incomodidad de besar a un total desconocido!

Rose soltó una risa fingida.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Disculpa, había olvidado lo generoso y altruista que eres, especialmente conmigo!— le soltó. —¿Por qué no dejas de atormentarme? ¿Tienes idea del problema que me has causado?! ¿Cómo se supone que explique esto a mis primas?! ¿Qué se supone que debo decirles?!

—¡Eso no es mi problema!— gritó Scorpius, fuera de sí. —¿Te preocupa lo que tu familia pueda decir?— dio un paso hacia ella y la miró con frialdad.— Había olvidado cómo son los Weasleys: pura apariencia.

Rose caminó hacia él amenazadoramente pero se detuvo a unos centímetros del slytherin.

—No te voy a permitir que vuelvas a meterte con mi familia.— le dijo, señalándolo con el dedo índice. —Juro que…

—¿Qué?— le dijo Scorpius, acortando aún más la distancia. —¿Qué piensas hacerme, pequeña y débil Weasley? ¡Si te da tanta vergüenza admitir que tuviste algo conmigo, atrévete a negarlo!

El rostro de Rose estaba rojo por la indignación y sus ojos parecían lagunas de aguas densas.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿De qué demonios hablas?— le dijo ella, ofendida. —¡Eres tú quien jamás quiso hacer público lo nuestro! ¡Ni siquiera quisiste hablarlo conmigo en primer lugar! ¡Yo no sabía si era tu novia o tu aventura de paso, o el instrumento para olvidar a Megara! ¡Ni siquiera me diste la cortesía de aclararme qué era para ti hasta que decidiste terminar conmigo y decirme que sólo me utilizaste y que ya estabas aburrido de mí! ¿Y tú me hablas de vergüenza, Malfoy?

Scorpius ni siquiera recordaba bien las cosas que le había dicho a Rose cuando había terminado todo con ella: lo único que recordaba era el dolor y la humillación de saber que su padre había sido partícipe de la tortura de Hermione Granger. Sabía que había dicho cosas, cosas hirientes con el fin de que ella se alejara y lo olvidara, pero no recordaba cuáles. Escucharlas de la boca de Rose lo hizo sentirse como un canalla. Un insecto que merecía lo peor.

Pero también surgió en él, a la par, una ira irreprimible que tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¿A qué estaban jugando? Poco importaba todo aquello. La realidad era que jamás habrían podido estar juntos. La realidad era que sus familias jamás lo habrían permitido en primer lugar. ¿Y Rose lo culpaba por haber tomado la decisión más sabia de todas? Rose no tenía idea de lo mucho que le había costado a él alejarse de ella. No podía siquiera sospecharlo. Él no había planeado lastimarla, mucho menos seguir enamorado de ella como un imbécil…Pero no podía evitarlo. Y esa sensación de impotencia lo hacía sentirse débil y minúsculo, una sensación que jamás había tenido antes.

—¿Quieres que hablemos claro? Pues lo haremos, Weasley.— le dijo Scorpius, enfadado. — Tú nunca habrías podido presentarme a tu familia como tu novio. Lo nuestro estaba condenado incluso antes de nacer. Tu padre no lo habría aceptado. Tu madre es amable pero no sé si habría querido tener a un Malfoy en su casa después de lo que mi familia le hizo. Tu hermano me detesta y tus primas van por el mismo camino. ¿Por qué te engañas echándome la culpa de todo esto cuando sabes que el origen es algo mucho más profundo? Estás así de alterada porque eres incapaz de contarle a tu familia lo que tuviste conmigo, así que sí: yo te hablo de vergüenza.

Rose lo empujó y Scorpius retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué se supone que debo contarles?!— le espetó. — ¿Que me acosté contigo y lo estuvimos haciendo esporádicamente hasta que me dijiste que estabas cansado y harto de mí? ¿Eso se supone que debo decirles a mis primas? ¿Es que acaso tuvimos una relación de la cuál sentirnos orgullosos? ¿Qué debo decirle a mi familia? ¿Qué perdí mi virginidad y me enamoré de Scorpius Malfoy y que luego él me dijo que sólo se había acostado conmigo sólo porque era la más fácil de todas las Weasleys? ¿Te parece una linda historia para contar mientras cenamos o almorzamos en familia?!

Scorpius guardó silencio, impactado. ¿En verdad le había dicho algo tan hiriente? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, ¿cómo había podido ser tan cruel? El slytherin se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué no había dejado que las cosas transcurrieran como debían? Si Rose besaba a un chico ya no debía importarle: él mismo se puso los límites. ¿Cómo podía traicionarse a sí mismo de esa manera y, de paso, lastimar una y otra vez a Rose?

¿En qué preciso momento había empezado a perder el control de sus acciones y de sus sentimientos? Jamás había sido hiriente ni cruel con ninguna chica, ¿por qué tenía que haberlo sido con la que más le importaba? ¿Con aquella a la que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza ni de su pecho? Scorpius bajó la mirada, derrotado. Su relación con Rose había sido como una montaña rusa y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Con ella había experimentado sensaciones y sentimientos que jamás creyó que existieran. En un principio, antes de enamorarse como un estúpido de Rose, cuando aún creía estar enamorado de Megara, lo único que deseaba con ardiente curiosidad era saber qué era sentir algo real por alguien; algo fuerte y abrumador, algo que lo hiciera salir de la monotonía y del aburrimiento. Pero nunca imaginó que sentir algo real por alguien fuera tan incómodo, tan doloroso, tan desosegante…

—Rose…— dijo el slytherin en un tono suave. —Lo que te dije entonces no era….

Scorpius levantó la mirada y vio, detrás de Rose, claramente, una figura encapuchada al final del callejón con una varita extendida hacia ellos. Le bastó sólo un segundo para reaccionar.

Empujó a la gryffindoriana a un lado y un rayo azul impactó contra el muro opuesto.

Un nuevo rayo se dirigió hacia ellos y Scorpius se colocó sobre Rose, cubriéndola y protegiéndola con su cuerpo, dispuesto a recibir el ataque si era necesario.

—¡Scorpius, no!— gritó Rose, intentando soltarse y evitar que él saliera lastimado.

La presencia de un nuevo cuerpo los hizo notar que el rayo había sido interceptado.

Scorpius levantó la mirada. Aarón tenía su varita extendida y recibía cada hechizo lanzado rechazándolo y devolviéndolo con pericia.

Uno de los rayos rebotó y le dio en la pierna al hombre encapuchado.

Rápidamente se dio a la fuga.

—Quédense aquí.— les dijo Aarón. —Es una orden.

El castaño salió corriendo velozmente tras el encapuchado.

La persecusión fue intensa: el hombre de la túnica plateada corría como podía y Aarón lo seguía a gran velocidad por los callejones de Hogsmeade. Pronto llegaron al territorio de la Casa de los Gritos. El encapuchado entró saltando los alambres de púas y Aarón redobló la velocidad, dando todo de sí para alcanzalo.

En medio de la persecusión, el castaño lanzaba hechizos que el encapuchado siempre lograba esquivar. Justo antes de que el agresor lograra entrar a la Casa de los Gritos fue herido atrás de la rodilla con una estrella de púas que le desgarró parte de la pierna y lo hizo caer.

Aarón, a pocos metros, suspiró, aliviado por haber acertado. Corrió rápidamente hacia el encapuchado y le descubrió el rostro: era un hombre de más de treinta años con varias cicatrices en el rostro. Un hombre que Aarón no había visto jamás en su vida.

—¿Quién eres y por qué persigues a los campeones?— le preguntó, sujetándolo violentamente por el cuello. —Habla.

El hombre, aún adolorido, sonrió cínicamente.

—Sabes muy bien que sólo vine por ella.— murmuró con una voz grave. —Y detrás de mí hay muchos más. Muchos que cumplirán….

—No si te meto en una sala de interrogación.— le dijo Aarón, y de un solo movimiento le retiró la estrella de la pierna haciéndolo gritar de dolor. —Media hora conmigo y me contarás hasta tus secretos más atroces…

El hombre rió y sangre empezó a correr por las comisuras de sus labios.

—Eso no ocurrirá, muchacho.— le dijo, tosiendo y mirando la estrella de púas que Aarón sostenía en su mano derecha. —Todavía guardas tus armas para cazar monstruos…., monstruos como tú….buena elección: pero me temo que esta vez tu presa ha conseguido escapar a donde no podrás perseguirla…..

El hombre escupió un pedazo de plástico y Aarón lo recogió: sí, reconocía muy bien una cápsula de veneno. Al muy bastardo le habían dado una para que, en caso de ser atrapado, se sacrificara por la causa.

—Maldito Ásban…— murmuró Aarón, y luego volvió a sujetar al hombre por el cuello. —¿Fue él, no es cierto? ¡Habla!

Pero el hombre, ya callado para siempre, había dejado de respirar.

**12.-**

Roxanne, Lucy, Dominique, Megara, Lily y Lorcan llegaron al sótano de Honeydukes. Habían seguido las instrucciones de Aarón y regresaron tan pronto como pudieron al pasadizo que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Todo parecía estar listo para el trayecto de vuelta, pero, justo antes de entrar, Lily se detuvo.

—Vayan ustedes.— les dijo a sus primas, Megara y Lorcan. —Me quedaré.

—¿Cómo que te quedarás?— soltó Roxanne. —¿Estás loca?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo irme sin Rose.— dijo, temblando. Estaba pálida. —Tengo el cabello rojo: puedo distraer a quienes sean quienes estén buscándola.

Todos guardaron un silencio denso y pesado.

—Lily, no es una buena idea…— dijo Lucy, quien tenía sujetada a Dominique. —Aarón seguro los encontrará…no podemos exponernos…

Lily miró a Lucy a los ojos.

—Dime que no harías lo mismo si tuvieras el cabello de mi color, Lucy.— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —Dime que no intentarías ofrecerte de carnada si se trata de salvar a Rose…

Lorcan, quien había hasta entonces guardado silencio, intervino.

—Todos estamos angustados y preocupados.— dijo en voz alta y mirando a la pelirroja —Pero lo que propones, Lily, es descabellado. No sólo pondrás en riesgo tu vida, sino que probablemente seremos un estorbo para la labor de Aarón. Y si lo que queremos es que Rose y Scorpius salgan bien de esta, necesitamos no ser un estorbo para el capitán del equipo de seguridad de la Orden.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas y Lorcan se sintió como abrazado por una ráfaga de frío. Era la primera vez que veía a Lily llorar. Y la sensación era bastante desagradable.

Roxanne caminó hacia su prima y la abrazó largamente.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien…— dijo la morena, no muy convencida de ello.

Lorcan guardó silencio. Nunca antes había visto a Lily con una apariencia tan frágil. La pelirroja había estado a punto de ser atacada y encima, temía por la vida de su prima. Era suficiente para derruir cualquier máscara de frialdad y de perfecta indiferencia. Por primera vez, Lorcan veía a una Lily vulnerable y sensible.

Sintió una extraña tibieza en el centro de su pecho.

—Esto es estúpido.— dijo Lily, alterada, mientras cortaba el abrazo con Roxanne. —¡Jamás debimos haberla sacado del Hogwarts! Si algo le pasa será nuestra culpa…

Unos pasos bajando las escaleras del sótano los hizo voltear hacia la luz.

Aarón, Rose y Scorpius, seguidos por otros magos que parecían de la policía mágica, bajaron.

Lily y Roxanne se avalanzaron inmediatamente sobre Rose, abrazándola. Lucy sonrió, aliviada desde lejos —el peso de Dominique, que estaba casi inconsciente, no la dejó moverse—. Megara corrió a los brazos de Scorpius y lo abrazó también.

—¿Estás bien, idiota?— le preguntó la morena pegada a su pecho.

—Sí. Creo.— dijo el slytherin de forma distraida.

Aarón no miró a nadie, solo caminó directo hacia la puerta del pasadizo que llevaba a Hogwarts y la abrió.

—Entren.— les dijo a todos en un tono grave y seco. —Es hora de volver a donde nunca debieron haber salido.

**13.-**

Nunca antes Rose había estado tan feliz de regresar a Hogwarts. Sus primas estaban sanas, y todo lo que había podido tener un final catastrófico no lo tuvo gracias a Aarón. Ni bien todos salieron del túnel se encontraron con Gania y Fiodor resguardando el lugar. Aarón fue el último en salir. Los gemelos Abramovich empujaron la estatua y lanzaron un hechizo sellador.

Ni Aarón, ni Gania, ni Fiodor tenían una expresión feliz en sus rostros. Más bien parecían irritados, y con razón. Habían puesto en riesgo sus vidas de la manera más estúpida posible. Rose se sintió avergonzada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Gania, quien tenía sus ojos clavados en sus primas, Lorcan y Megara.

—Síganme.— les dijo con rudeza. —Los escoltaré a sus salas comunes.

Las Weasley-Potter miraron por última vez a Rose antes de encaminarse por el pasillo. Lorcan y Megara hicieron lo mismo con Scorpius, despidiéndose de él con un gesto austero.

En cuestión de minutos Rose y Scorpius se quedaron solos con Fiodor y Aarón.

El castaño clavó sus ojos oscuros en el rubio y luego en la pelirroja. Luego caminó por el pasillo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Fiodor miró a Rose y a Scorpius, quienes no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Qué están esperando?— les preguntó, irritado. —Síganlo.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada severa al gemelo. Rose, en cambio, hizo de inmediato lo que le habían ordenado y siguió los pasos de Aarón. El slytherin bufó y se vio obligado a hacer exactamente lo mismo. No había forma de que permitiera que Rose se quedara sola con Aarón, y ahora menos que nunca. El castaño parecía estar mucho más que enfadado. Jamás lo había visto tan serio, mucho menos dejar a un lado la máscara de amabilidad que tanto le molestaba a Scorpius.

Estaba jodidamente enfadado, y de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos a unos metros de Aarón, que caminaba dando zancadas, Scorpius se sintió ridículo: ¿por qué tenía que hacerle caso a un sujeto que tenía casi su edad? ¿Por qué tenía que seguirlo por medio Hogwarts como un esclavo? Lo que necesitaba ahora eran respuestas: las merecía y sin duda las exigiría. ¿Era ese encapuchado el mismo que hechizó a la lechuza de Rose? ¿Era el mismo que intentó lastimarla? Scorpius no se engañaba: el hombre de túnica plateada no lo había apuntado a él en primer lugar, sino a ella. Si él hubiera tardado unos segundos más en levantar la mirada Rose habría sido herida o….

El sólo pensarlo le hizo sentirse desvalido.

Bruscamente, Scorpius detuvo su andar.

—¡Gozenbagh, detente!— gritó. Tanto Rose como Aarón se detuvieron, pero el castaño continuó dándole la espalda.—¡Te exijo que dejes de pasearnos por el castillo como si fuéramos tus mascotas y hables de una vez!

—Scorpius….— dijo Rose, pero él no la escuchó.

—¡Queremos saber qué mierda pasa y quién era ese hombre que estuvo a punto de…!

En ese momento Aarón dio media vuelta y Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en un semblante pálido e iracundo. El castaño caminó rápidamente hacia él y se detuvo tan sólo a unos centímetros. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros que no intimidaron a Scorpius.

—Ustedes dos van a hacer lo que yo diga.— dijo en un tono que estremeció a Rose de pies a cabeza. —Si me da la gana de que caminen por todo el colegio como mis mascotas, lo harán. Si quiero que se callen, lo harán. ¿Y sabes por qué tendrán la cortesía de hacerlo?— Aarón hizo una pausa que volvió su discurso aún más intimidante. —Porque salvé sus vidas y me lo deben. ¿Alguna objeción?

Rose permaneció quieta y dócil a un lado, pero Scorpius, aunque decidió guardar silencio —después de todo, en verdad Aarón les había salvado la vida—, tenía la misma mirada autosuficiente de un inicio. Seguía sin confiar en Aarón: había algo que ocultaba, algo en lo que no era transparente en lo absoluto. Quería leerlo, quería entrar dentro de su cabeza y desentrañar el misterio, pero no podía hacerlo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, esperar a que él diera un paso en falso y así descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Aarón le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más y luego volvió a darse la vuelta y a continuar caminando.

Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron.

Pronto llegaron a una zona de aulas abandonadas del castillo. Aarón entró en una de ellas y los dos campeones lo siguieron. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, con un simple movimiento de mano del castaño, la puerta se cerró estruendosamente.

Aarón tomó una silla y se sentó. Su expresión era nula: vacía, hueca, como un pedazo de cemento. Rose jamás había visto antes tanta dureza en él. Sus facciones delicadas y siempre atractivas habían tomado un cariz oscuro, que no lo hacía menos atractivo, pero que le daba una apariencia intimidante que Rose jamás había imaginado que podría tener.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en Rose y en Scorpius.

—¿Qué diablos hacían fuera del colegio?— les preguntó en un tono grave y rugoso.

Scorpius entornó la mirada.

—No salimos juntos.— le dijo. —Ella salió con sus primas y yo con mis amigos. Nos encontramos por casualidad.

Aarón pareció no encontrar interesante su respuesta.

—No es eso lo que quiero saber. — dijo el castaño, claramente irritado. —No me interesan sus asuntos personales.— les dijo. —Lo que quiero saber y entender es por qué demonios salieron de Hogwarts teniendo consciencia de que hay quienes quieren lastimarlos.

Rose se sintió más idiota que nunca. ¿Cómo había podido arriesgarse así después de lo que había ocurrido con Cycill? ¿Es que había perdido totalmente el juicio? Pero, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que aquello iba a suceder? ¿Es que acaso la estaban vigilando tan de cerca?

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

—Hablemos de forma directa, Gozenbagh.— le dijo el rubio. —No hables en plural cuando sabes muy bien que no era a mí a quien querían.

Aarón miró a Scorpius con rudeza.

—Bien.— dijo mientras se ponía de pie. —Hablemos directamente, entonces.

El castaño empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Rose y de Scorpius. La gryffindoriana estaba tensa y arrepentida, pero el slytherin sólo estaba cansado e irritado. No le gustaba nada ser tratado como un niño, mucho menos por un sujeto que tenía apenas unos pocos años más que él.

—¿Qué clase de estúpida idea pasó por sus cabezas cuando decidieron salir de Hogwarts?— soltó el castaño, sin detener su caminata. —Lo que hicieron estuvo a punto de costarles sus vidas.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en él.

—Y tu puesto de trabajo, ¿no es cierto?.— dijo el slytherin. —Hablemos de lo que en verdad importa: Rose. No era a mí a quien ese hombre quería.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa seca y fingida.

—¿Crees que estabas a salvo sólo porque no era a ti a quien buscaba?— le preguntó. —Te habría matado si era necesario con tal de cumplir su verdadero objetivo. No seas imbécil.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia él, furioso por el insulto, pero Rose lo detuvo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Aarón.

—¿Quién era ese hombre?— le preguntó.

Aarón la miró con dureza.

—Ese hombre se suicidó para evitar que yo lo obligara a hablar.— dijo Aarón. —Ustedes creen que están siendo acosados por criminales comunes, pero no tienen ni idea. Ellos están organizados y son capaces de quitarse la vida si es necesario con tal de no ser descubiertos. — siguió caminando alrededor de los campeones. —No importa cuánta seguridad desarrolle alrededor de los dos si son tan idiotas como para salir del campo de protección que he creado para ustedes.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora vas a decir que ese hombre fue enviado por Ásban?— le preguntó. —¿Es eso lo que vas a hacernos creer?

Aarón miró a Scorpius y el slytherin no logró ver nada en sus ojos. Sus pupilas eran pantanos.

—Puedes creer lo que te dé la gana.— le dijo el castaño. —Yo sé muy bien lo que hago, y sé muy bien quién es Ásban.

Scorpius lo miró con desafío.

—Perdóname si me cuesta creer que un miembro de la Orden de Merlín sea un canalla persecutor de una chica de 17 años.— le dijo. —¿Qué se supone que debo tomar como evidencia? ¿Tu palabra?

Aarón sonrió, pero no era la misma sonrisa que Rose estaba acostumbrada a ver en él. Ésta era mucho menos agradable.

—No tengo la menor intención de convencerte de nada, Scorpius.— le dijo el castaño. —No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que opines o lo que pienses de mí. Lo único que me interesa es mantenerte con vida, porque es mi trabajo. El resto no me podría dar más igual.

Y con esto, Aarón dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del aula. Pronto desapareció por la puerta.

Scorpius vio con sorpresa e incomodidad cómo Rose salió corriendo tras de él.

La pelirroja corrió por el pasillo e interceptó a Aarón, forzándolo a detenerse. Sus ojos azules, llenos de arrepentimiento, se fijaron en los de él.

Aarón suspiró, aún molesto.

—Ahora no es el momento, Rose.— le dijo él, y trató de esquivarla, pero ella se interpuso.

—No, por favor, escúchame.— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —Yo…me siento muy avergonzada, en verdad: lo siento. No quise poner en peligro a nadie…

—Fue una estupidez.— dijo Aarón. —Pudiste haber hecho que tu prima Lily saliera lastimada. ¿Sabes que la atacaron en el pub porque la confundieron contigo?

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron y durante unos segundos fue incapaz de decir nada.

—No…no lo sabía…— murmuró, dolida.

Aarón se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—A pesar de las estupideces que tú o Scorpius puedan hacer, yo seguiré haciendo mi trabajo, así que no te preocupes.— le dijo el castaño con frialdad. —Puedes volver con tu familia y disculparte con ellos. Eso tendría más sentido que disculparte conmigo. Yo sólo hago mi trabajo.

Rose no intentó detenerlo esta vez. Aarón continuó su camino y ella lo escuchó alejarse por el pasillo en silencio. Se sintió extrañamente triste. Las palabras de Aarón hicieron eco en su cabeza: "Yo sólo hago mi trabajo". ¿Sería posible que se hubiera estado engañando todo ese tiempo y que Aarón no fuera su amigo en lo absoluto? Era la primera vez que el castaño la trataba con tanta frialdad, con tanta distancia, como si, en efecto, ella no fuera otra cosa que una carga sobre sus hombros, un deber más por cumplir.

Rose tragó saliva y miró al suelo. Se sintió más sola que nunca.

Con pasos lentos regresó al aula en busca de Scorpius. Quería agradecerle haberse expuesto para salvarla. A pesar de todo lo que el slytherin le había hecho, no podía ignorar que aquella tarde él había tomado un riesgo para protegerla. A Rose no le sorprendía que lo hubiese hecho: Scorpius era valiente y tenía el espíritu y las ganas de salvaguardar el mundo entero. Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera. Aún así, creía que era justo agradecércelo.

Pero cuando regresó al aula, Scorpius ya se había ido.

**14.-**

Después de dejar a Dominique en su sala común y encargársela a Roxanne, quien le aseguró que permanecería con ella hasta que reaccionara y luego le daría una ducha de agua fría, Lucy se encaminó hacia su sala común casi por inercia. En realidad no había nada que quisiera hacer en particular; tal vez dibujar, pero no sabía si tendría las fuerzas para hacerlo. Aún recordaba el incidente en Hogsmeade y la piel se le erizaba como si aún lo estuviera viviendo. ¿Por qué había gente intentando lastimar a Rose? No lo comprendía. ¿Quién podría querer herir a alguien como su prima? Le parecía absurdo e irreal.

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo. El sólo imaginar que algo malo podría ocurrirle a Rose la hizo sentirse descompuesta.

Pero, nada tenía por qué pasarle si tenía a Aarón y a los gemelos Abramovich cuidándola, ¿no?

De repente sintió el calor de una mano envolviendo su muñeca y halándola. La sorpresa la hizo ceder y pronto se vio pegada contra el muro. Los ojos verdes e hipnóticos de Alexander la miraron brevemente antes de besarla.

Lucy sintió que su cuerpo se transformaba en gelatina.

Era fácil seguir la intensidad de Alexander: los labios de Lucy actuaban por su cuenta, como si supieran instintivamente qué hacer. El slytherin pegó su cuerpo al de ella y la hufflepuff gimió dentro de la boca del castaño. Él sonrió, aún besándola, y luego introdujo su lengua en la boca de Lucy. La pelinaranja creyó que estaría a punto de desfallecer en los brazos del slytherin, pero él la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura, la guiaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo en cada caricia. Lucy sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad imposible y un deseo intenso recorrerla de forma casi indecente.

Estaba siendo besada por Alexander Nott.

¿Era eso posible? ¿En qué mundo un chico como él la besaría a ella de esa manera, así, como la estaba besando ahora: tan intensamente, tan profundamente, tan…? ¡Por Merlín! Era como si en los brazos del slytherin ella perdiera toda su voluntad y toda su cordura. Estaba convencida de que debía ser un verdadero espectáculo verlos besarse de esa manera poco inocente por los pasillos del colegio.

Alexander, quien había comenzado un beso desesperado e intenso, fue disminuyendo el ritmo y poco a poco alejándose hasta que sus labios se separaron. Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos, él la miraba muy de cerca —sus narices se rozaban— y ella seguía pegada a la pared, con el cálido cuerpo del slytherin pegado al suyo.

Tragó saliva. Alexander sonrió.

—Pasaron unos gryffindors y….bueno, pensé que estaría bien que también lo vieran.— dijo el castaño. —Es mejor que todos lo sepan, así nadie se te acercará sin saber que habrá consecuencias.

Lucy pestañeó varias veces, aturdida.

—Vaya…— dijo ella en voz baja y suave. —No los vi…a los gryffindors…

Alexander rozó la nariz de Lucy intencionalmente y el sólo contacto le envió una corriente eléctrica a la hufflepuff por todo el cuerpo.

—Qué lástima.— dijo el slytherin. —¿En dónde has estado? Te busqué y no estabas por ninguna parte.

Lucy intentó tranquilizarse. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila teniendo a Alexander tan cerca de ella, sintiéndolo sobre ella? Le robaba el aliento el color verde de sus ojos, su nariz recta y suave, sus labios que besaban tan placenteramente bien…

Lucy cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el aliento del slytherin sobre su cuello y le pareció lo más excitante que hubiese experimentado jamás. Se imaginó los labios de Alexander besándola hasta su clavícula…y luego bajando…

Lucy abrió los ojos bruscamente y vio al castaño sonreírle.

—Estás sonrojada, ¿lo sabes?— le dijo él.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, tal vez no lo estaría si me besaras de una forma más comedida…— le dijo en un tono muy bajo y tímido.

Alexander rió suavemente.

—Yo no beso así.— le dijo.

"Oh Merlín: sálvame", pensó Lucy.

Alexander volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella peligrosamente.

—Aunque puedo tratar, si me enseñas.— le dijo, y la besó nuevamente, esta vez de forma corta.

Lucy sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero, por otro lado, deseaba besar a Alexander más que nada en el mundo.

—Está bien.— le dijo la pelinaranja. —Pero esta vez yo guío, ¿de acuerdo?

Alexander asintió, divertido.

Lucy lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo hizo girar, de modo que era él quien estaba contra la pared ahora. Aquello lo sorprendió. Lucy se pegó al cuerpo del slytherin.

Unió sus labios con los de él.

Al principio fue un beso lento, tortuosamente lento para lo que estaba acostumbrado Alexander. Pero pronto el slytherin sintió el efecto: su deseo por Lucy se había intensificado como no creyó que fuera posible. El beso era lento, pero profundo y seductor; podía disfrutar largamente de los labios de la huffepuff, de sus pequeños gemidos, de su lengua, de su calor.

Entonces, Lucy cortó el beso y Alexander gruñó por la insatisfacción. La pelinaranja se sepató torpemente de él, sonrojada. Su timidez había vuelto.

"Por Melín: ¿por qué hice eso?", pensó Lucy avergonzada.

—Wow…— dijo Alexander, mirándola con intensidad. —Si a ti te parece que eso es un beso más comedido, no seré yo quien te diga que no lo es…

Lucy evitó mirarlo, nerviosa. Él sonrió y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Quieres que caminemos un rato?— le preguntó él. —Así me cuentas en dónde has estado…

Lucy lo miró tímidamente y asintió.

**15.-**

Roxanne, Dominique y Lily caminaban por el pasillo de la segunda planta de Hogwarts. Roxanne había optado por meter a Dominique a la ducha de inmediato para que reaccionara luego de una batalla campal para que se quitara los zapatos y dejara de decir que estaba borracha. El agua fría había servido para hacer que su prima volviera en sí. La rubia tenía aún el cabello mojado y estaba tan impactada por los recuerdos de lo sucedido —y que sus primas le confirmaron que no lo había imaginado— que a penas conseguía hablar. Juntas, las tres, decidieron caminar un rato, porque no estaban de humor para pasar el resto del día encerradas en sus salas comunes.

Fue entonces cuando Fred, Louis y Hugo las encontraron y se apresuraron juntarse con ellas. Lily se tensó y miró con seriedad a sus primas.

—Ya saben.— les dijo. —Boca cerrada. Ni un solo comentario de lo que pasó. ¿Entendido?

Roxanne y Dominique asintieron.

Hugo fue el primero en hablar, metiéndose ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

—¿En dónde se habían metido?— les preguntó. —Las hemos buscado como desquiciados por todo Hogwarts.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa tan natural que heló la sangre de Roxanne y de Dominique.

—Sólo hemos estado paseando, no exageres.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Debimos habernos cruzado, seguro.

Fred se cruzó de brazos.

—No mientan.— les dijo. —Sabemos muy bien que fueron a Hogsmeade.

Lily, Roxanne y Dominique empalidecieron.

—No sabemos de qué…—comenzó Lily, pero Hugo la interrumpió.

—Shhh.— le dijo el castaño. —Ni lo intentes, Lils: ni se te ocurra mentir. Lorcan nos lo contó todo.

Dominique empezó a toser fuertemente y Roxanne le dio varias palmadas nerviosas en la espalda.

Lily permaneció firme.

—¿Ah sí?— preguntó ella. —¿Y qué es "todo"?

Hugo entornó los ojos.

—Que te atacaron.— dijo él. —Que quisieron atacar a Rose.— la voz de Hugo pareció temblar al decir la última frase.

Lily suspiró. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Era en verdad un alivio.

Entonces, Dominique decidió abrir la boca:

—No tienes que preocuparte, Hugo. Rose está bien. Por suerte había salido del pub con Scorp….— dijo la rubia, pero Roxanne la pisó para que se callara.

Lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde: los ojos de Hugo pasaron de preocupación a enfado en cuestión de segundos. Lily supo que aquello sería un problema: conocía a Hugo mejor que nadie y sabía muy bien el significado de esa mirada.

Ya Roma podía empezar a arder otra vez por lo que a ella le importaba. Hugo era una perspectiva mucho más aterradora.

—¿Y qué hacía el imbécil de Malfoy con mi hermana?— soltó Hugo, irritado. —¿Quién diablos se cree que es? Primero juega con ella y se va con Cassandra Welkins y ahora….

Lily, Roxanne, Dominique, Fred y Louis miraron a Hugo con sorpresa. El castaño ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lily arrugó la nariz: ¿era posible que Hugo ya lo supiera? ¡Cómo podía ser que hasta Hugo tuviera conocimiento de aquello y ella no!

—¿Tú lo sabías?— soltó Lily, ofendida.

Hugo la miró, ofendido también.

—¿Tú también lo sabías?— le preguntó.

Fred soltó una carcajada.

—Momento…— dijo Fred, riendo. —¿Estamos hablando de Rose, nuestra Rose, y de Scorpius Malfoy hijo de Draco Malfoy y slytherin?

El silencio de Hugo y de Lily le hizo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Louis carraspeó con incomodidad.

—Creo que aún estoy dormido.— dijo el rubio. —Porque…esto es de locos.

Dominique se apoyó en Roxanne, cansada.

—Nosotras nos enteramos hoy….— dijo la ravenclaw. —Pero no entendemos muy bien lo que ocurre entre ellos.

—Lo que ocurrió entre ellos, querrás decir.— dijo Hugo, fastidiado. —Rose no me lo contó: yo la sorprendí con él hace unas semanas. Me dijo que lo de ellos no era nada serio y que ya no estaban juntos. Poco después el imbécil de Malfoy estaba con Welkins por doquier, como si yo fuera a creerme que Rose estaría con alguien sin tener sentimientos de por medio.— bufó y se pegó a la pared. —Rose no me lo dirá nunca pero sé que ese idiota jugó con ella y que la lastimó. No saben cuánto he tenido que contenerme para no romperle la cara….

Roxanne negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso explicaría por qué Malfoy y Rose no dejaban de lanzarse indirectas, pero, si es cierto que él la dejó y que jugó con ella, ¿por qué la besó?

Hugo empalideció y Lily miró a la morena con reproche. Roxanne entornó los ojos.

—No es como si este detalle empeorara las cosas, Lily.— dijo la ravenclaw. —Hugo tiene derecho a saberlo, es su hermana. Y somos su familia. Nada de esta relación secreta de Rose con Malfoy parece ser tan sencillo como lo plantean. Y, por último, quizás debamos hablar con ella.

Fred entornó los ojos.

—Claro, porque es tan obvio que confía en nosotros y que quiere decirnos todo sobre su tórrido romance con Malfoy.— dijo el pelirrojo con sarcamo. —Y eso que no les hemos dicho lo de Lucy…

Lily, Dominique y Roxanne fruncieron el entrecejo, confundidas.

—¿Lucy?— preguntó Lily. —¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Louis sonrió.

—Empiezo a encontrar todo esto bastante gracioso, debo admitirlo.— dijo el rubio. —¿A que no adivinan quién es el novio secreto de Lucy?

Las tres primas se miraron aturdidas. No tenían ni idea. Hugo bufó nuevamente y lo soltó como un balde de agua fría:

—Alexander Nott.

**16.-**

Scorpius mezcló los ingredientes en el caldero y Lorcan arrojó el pelo de lobo. No era así como el rubio había planeado empezar con la preparación del brebaje para su transformación en animago: habría querido hacerlo solo, pero se encontró en el camino con Lorcan, de quien ya no pudo deshacerse. Juntos entraron a los baños de los prefectos y pusieron manos a la obra. En el fondo Scorpius estaba agradecido con Lorcan por ofrecerse a echarle una mano porque era evidente que no lograba concentrarse. En lo único que podía pensar era en cómo Rose había salido corriendo detrás de Aarón. Él también había arriesgado su vida por ella. Se habría dejado herir con tan de que ella no recibiera un solo rasguño.

Pero a Rose eso no le importaba: prefería salir corriendo detrás de Aarón Gozenbagh.

Scorpius bufó sin importante que Lorcan lo escuchara. ¿Podría ser que ella ya estuviera olvidándolo? ¿Cómo era que podía hacerlo tan rápido? Scorpius empezó a machacar con fuerza unas hierbas, golpeando la pierdra contra la madera con violecia. Lorcan, en silencio, lo miraba anonadado.

—Hey, Scorpius…— le dijo el rubio. —Relájate, ¿quieres?

El slytherin lo miró fugazmente y echó la hierba machacada en el caldero. Odiaba sentirse así, confundido y enfadado a la vez. No había dejado de sentirse así desde que Rose entró en su vida, y lo detestaba. Quería volver a ser como antes, cuando todo era mucho más sencilllo, cuando sabía perfectamente lo que quería y cómo debía obtenerlo.

Lorcan vio a Scorpius tomar una navaja y cortarse la palma de la mano sin dubitaciones.

—¡Mierda!— exclamó Lorcan al ver la sangre caer dentro del caldero. —¿Necesita tu sangre?!

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en él.

—Sí.— le dijo. —No tienes que mirar, si te afecta.

Scorpius apretó la mano en un puño y la sangre salió con más fluidez cayendo sobre la poción. Lorcan miró a otro lado.

—Yo…— comenzó Lorcan, con cierta timidez poco característica de él. —Yo sólo quería decirte que…ya sabes, si necesitas hablar con alguien que no sea Alexander o Megara, aquí me tienes.

Scorpius mantuvo su mirada fija en la sangre que caía de su mano.

—¿De qué tendría necesidad de hablar, Scamander?— le preguntó en un tono impersonal.

Lorcan carraspeó.

—No sé.— le dijo, aunque ambos sabían que el suceso en Hogsmeade, el beso que él le había dado a Rose en frente de todos, había hablado por sí solo. —Lo digo porque te veo alterado. Es todo.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Le agradecía a Lorcan que no mencionara el asunto a pesar de su evidencia: Alexander y Megara habrían tomado el toro por los cuernos y abordado el tema con todas su letras. Lorcan, sin embargo, parecía tener mucho más tacto y entender que había cosas que era mejor no poner en palabras, al menos no de forma directa.

Y quizás fue por esa actitud que Scorpius sintió, de repente, ganas de hablar.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien?— le preguntó.

Lorcan volvió la mirada hacia Scorpius, sorprendido por la pregunta. El slytherin había tomado un pedazo de tela blanca y empezaba a hacerse un torniquete con ella. En su rostro no había ninguna expresión de dolor o de preocupación por la herida de su mano. Parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía.

—No.— admitió Lorcan, sonriendo. —No es que no quiera hacerlo algún día, es sólo que…no creo que sepa, por ahora, lo que es eso en realidad. —hizo una pausa, meditando su respuesta. —Bueno, hay alguien que….Pero, es muy complicada y…no sé si yo quiera involucrarme con alguien así.

Scorpius, concentrado, empezó a enrrollarse la mano con la tela.

—Se supone, o al menos eso era lo que siempre creí, que estar enamorado de alguien te hace sentir bien.— dijo el rubio. —Hace poco quería más que nada saber qué era sentir algo real por alguien, tal vez lo deseaba por la monotonía y el hastío, por razones infantiles, pero créeme, buscaba sentirlo todo el tiempo; incluso me engañé a mí mismo creyendo que Megara y yo…Ya sabes esa historia.

Hizo una pausa y se apoyó en la pared. Un lavabo goteaba incesantemente y el eco se distendió por el baño. Lorcan escuchaba a su amigo con atención, incluso sus silencios; encontró asombroso que Scorpius hablara de un tema tan íntimo de forma neutral y distante. "Cualquiera que lo escuchara", pensó "creería que no le afecta en lo absoluto".

Scorpius suspiró.

—El asunto es que nunca sabes lo que es estar enamorado de alguien hasta que lo estás. Y no es como si te dieras cuenta de ello paulatinamente: de la noche a la mañana, como una revelación, sabes que sientes algo por alguien, y que es real, tan real que casi puedes tocarlo.— dijo el rubio, dedicado a su mano. La tela estaba manchada de sangre, pero la hemorragia parecía haberse detenido. — Y entonces te das cuenta de que no tenías ni la más mínima idea de lo que habías estado deseando. De que no es como creías que era; de que no se siente bien, al menos no como tú imaginabas.

Lorcan tragó saliva. Estaba tan concentrado en las palabras de Scorpius que no se atrevía a emitir ni un solo sonido por miedo a romper la atmósfera de confianza que se había instaurado entre ellos.

—Te das cuenta de que, de repente, tienes dos caminos y sólo puedes tomar uno.— dijo Scorpius, sereno. —El primero es dejarte llevar por lo que sientes y ceder a todo lo que tengas que hacer para mantener tus sentimientos: en mi caso, eso significaba poner a un lado todo lo que siempre quise ser y lograr.

—La competencia.— murmuró Lorcan.

Scorpius asintió.

Sí, pero no sólo eso.— dijo el slytherin. — También habría tenido que olvidarme de limpiar mi apellido, el de mi padre, por mis propios medios. De la noche a la mañana me habría convertido en nada más y nada menos que el novio de Rose Weasley Granger.— dijo el rubio. —Y eso sería todo. Sería una extensión más de ella y nada más. Mi identidad desaparecía tras su nombre. Pero, además, contra todos mis principios, tendría que vivir recordando el pasado de mi familia porque, ¿cómo poner eso atrás cuando Rose tiene un tío fallecido en la guerra, una madre torturada y un primo huérfano?— Scorpius pegó la cabeza a la pared. —El primer camino, seguir a tus sentimientos, a veces significa mutilar lo que eres y la clase de persona que quieres ser.

Lorcan guardó silencio. El eco de la gota cayendo en algún lavabo persistía.

—Así que optas por el segundo camino.— continuó Scorpius. —Que es el de la cabeza; el que te llevará a ser el hombre que quieres ser y a conseguir lo que quieres conseguir. Y tomas esa decisión porque sabes que es la correcta, que es la sensata, la inteligente. Y tú quieres ser un hombre inteligente, correcto y sensato.— Scorpius hizo una pausa y, mirando al suelo, esbozó una media sonrisa irónica. —Entonces pasan los días y a ella no la extrañas. No la extrañas en lo absoluto. Cuando estás sin ella, cuando no la ves, vuelves a ser quien eras antes y se siente bien porque otra vez tienes el control. Pero, de repente, bastan dos segundos de estar junto a ella, de hablarle, para que te des cuenta de que no hay nada mejor, y con ello me refiero a nada, que tenga más sentido que esos minúsculos momentos en el que puedes respirar cerca de su cuerpo. Y los comparas con el resto de tu día y tienes la sensación de llevar una existencia pesada a cuestas, una que jamás quisiste llevar.

Scorpius se despegó de la pared y caminó hacia el caldero: intensificó el fuego y el brebaje empezó a hervir.

—¿Cuál te parece que es la decisión correcta?— le preguntó Scorpius a Lorcan. Sus ojos grises lo miraron con transparencia, interesados genuinamente en su respuesta.

Lorcan suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no importa que camino elijas, siempre hay algo que vas a perder.— dijo el rubio. —Lo siento, Scorpius. Creo que es algo que debes descurbir tú solo y, para ser honesto contigo, no quisiera estar en tu lugar.

Scorpius volvió a clavar su mirada en el caldero.

—Yo tampoco.— le respondió.

**17.-**

Después de todo lo ocurrido, Rose no pudo más que ir a la biblioteca y centrar todas sus preocupaciones y temores en la competencia. Quería ir a hablar con Lily, pedirle perdón por haberla puesto en riesgo de ese modo, pero sentía una vergüenza tan profunda y una culpa tan pesada sobre sus hombros que prefirió esperar un poco a que sus ánimos se calmaran. Sólo así tendría fuerzas para disculparse con Lily mirándola a la cara.

Cualquiera que posara sus ojos en ella la vería sepultada por libros que se apilaban sobre la mesa y la rodeaban como en una cárcel. Rose los ojeaba todos con interés y concentración: tenía que haber una forma de lograr ganar la cuarta prueba sin tener que transformarse en un animago. Era cuestión ser salir al paso con las propias exigencias de la competencia. Recordaba bien el mensaje que le había leído a ella y a Scorpius de Merlín:

"_Ser miembro de la Orden de Merlín es ser un protector; el más alto protector de la sociedad mágica. Para convertirse en uno deberán demostrar que pueden proteger a otros y sobrevivir en el camino. El camino, a veces, es intransitable para los seres humanos. Cuando es así, hay que saber ser más que un hombre o una mujer. Hay que transformarse._

_Porque para un miembro de la Orden, ningún camino puede ser imposible._

_Merlín."_

Rose se mordió el labio inferior. "El camino, a veces, es intransitable para los seres humanos.", repitió mentalmente, "Cuando es así, hay que saber ser más que un hombre o una mujer. Hay que transformarse".

Pero ella no podía ser una animaga.

Rose apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y cerró los ojos. Tenía que haber una manera. Era cierto que no podía transformarse en una animaga, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera transformarse en nada.

Abrió los ojos.

¡Claro! ¡Eso era! Si no podía convertirse en un animal, quizás podría adquirir ciertas cualidades de uno. Había pociones y métodos que podrían servir: darle una velocidad extrema y una fuerza importante. Eso, quizás, la ayudaría en el camino.

Y entonces pensó en Eros.

Si hubiera una forma de llamarlo, a su dragón, que era en cierta forma parte de ella por la conexión que tenían, quizás lograría salvar los obstáculos de la prueba sin necesidad de transformarse en un animal. La pregunta era: ¿cómo llamar a Eros? ¿Era acaso eso posible? Rápidamente se puso de pie y algunos libros resbalaron por la mesa. Tenía que bucar un libro sobre dragones, quizás en uno encontraría la respuesta que necesitaba.

Rose caminó hacia la estantería de animales y criaturas mágicas y encontró varios libros que clasificaban tipos de dragones, pero sólo uno que hablaba de los dragones y sus amos. El tomo, por lo que Rose notó, no había sido abierto en mucho tiempo. Lo supo por la capa de polvo que cubría su lomo. Era entendible: ¿cuántos alumnos en Hogwarts se habían convertido en domadores de dragones? Desde su tío Charlie, no conocía a ninguno.

Regresó a su mesa con el tomo entre sus manos y se sentó. La introducción del texto dejaba en claro que muy pocos magos y brujas son capaces de domar a un dragón y que, aquellos que logran hacerlo, es porque lo llevan en la sangre. Rose frunció el entrecejo. Sí: su tío Charlie era muy bueno con los dragones. Tal vez en la familia Weasley estaba esa capacidad que de algún modo le había sido transmitida. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en sus propios poderes. El fuego estaba en su sangre y ardía; la esencia misma de un dragón era el fuego.

Rose menó la cabeza y volvió a las páginas del libro.

Pasó unas cuantas páginas y llegó a una en especial: el autor hacía énfasis en que una cosa era domar a un dragón, y otra establecer una conexión con él. En el caso de haber conseguido lo segundo, el dragón lo reconocería como su igual y como superior y se sometería a la voluntad de su amo. "El amo," leyó Rose, "puede comunicarse con su dragón sin importar la distancia. El amo es quien tiene el poder de llamarlo y de hacerlo responder a sus llamados". Rose se mordió otra vez el labio inferior. "Este libro está escrito en masculino", pensó, "Pero yo soy la ama de Eros, y soy una mujer". Pasó las páginas y encontró una lista de grandes y conocidos amos de dragones.

En la lista no figuraba ningún nombre femenino. El primero, encabezando la lista, era el de Merlín.

Rose frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Merlín no era un domador de dragones ni mucho menos había establecido conexión con ninguno. Simplemente podía hablar con Vesporg, el dragón parlachín que permanecía encadenado debajo del castillo de los Pendragon. Tal vez los historiadores habían tenido constancia de esa relación y supusieron que Merlín era un domador de dragones.

Una vez más la historia lo había distorsionado todo.

Bufó y cerró el tomo. ¿Cómo podría llamar a Eros? El libro decía que no había una forma específica, que cada amo descubre, de forma personal, cómo invocar su dragón. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía descubrirlo?

En ese momento vio a Aarón entrar a la biblioteca a paso rápido y dirigirse, sin notar la presencia de la pelirroja, hacia el lado opuesto de las estanterías. Rose no supo por qué, pero de pronto se vio a sí misma ponerse de pie y caminar las los pasos del castaño. Le parecía extraño verlo en la biblioteca un sábado y, además, era evidente que no había entrado allí en su búsqueda: no, Aarón parecía buscar otra cosa. Rose lo siguió sigilosamente no con la intención de espiarlo; realmente no sabía por qué se escondía y evitaba que él supiera que ella estaba allí. Tal vez porque temía que él volviera a portarse frío y distante con ella. Quién sabe.

O tal vez estaba cansada del halo de misterio que lo envolvía y quería quitárselo de encima.

Rose se detuvo tras una estatería y vio, con sorpresa, cómo Aarón entraba a la sección prohibida. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo él allí? ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? Rose tragó saliva y se encaminó hacia la puerta entre abierta. Cuando estuvo allí, se asomó discretamente.

El lugar era bastante oscuro pero pudo ver a Aarón buscando algo en las estanterías. Sacaba libros con torpeza y los lanzaba. Se veía agitado, y ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento, notó que estaba pálido. No se veía precisamente saludable. ¿Estaría enfermo? Rose, desde la distancia, creyó notar que parecía afiebrado. ¿Por qué no iba donde Madame Pomfrey? ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando un sábado por la tarde en la sección prohibida?

Aarón dio un golpe de frustración a puño cerrado contra una estantería de madera y ésta se rompió. Algunos libros cayeron al suelo como consecuencia.

Entonces, Rose se paralizó ante las siguientes palabras:

—Sal de ahí, Rose.— dijo Aarón. —Sé que estás. Puedo olerte.

Rose tragó saliva y, nerviosa, entró a la sección prohibida. Nunca antes había puesto en pie allí y sabía muy bien que estaba rompiendo varias reglas simultáneamente, pero, ¿qué más daba ya?

Aarón clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella. No parecía contento.

—Veo que has adoptado la costumbre de Scorpius de seguir a la gente.— dijo el castaño en un tono poco gentil. —Lo que hace la mala compañía.

Rose se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Yo…— comenzó ella. —Lo siento. No quería…

—No.— dijo el castaño. —Sí querías. Si no hubieras querido seguirme entre las sombras, no lo hubieras hecho. Así de simple.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

—Está bien.— dijo la pelirroja. —Quería.— admitió, tímidamente. —Pero no tenía ninguna mala intención…

Aarón la miró con la misma expresión cansina y dura de hacía unos minutos. Esa expresión, pensó Rose, lo hacía ver mucho más joven. Como si fuera un alumno más de Hogwarts.

No me interesan tus intenciones.— le dijo el castaño. —Creo que he sido bastante amable y paciente contigo. Y debo decir que hoy no es mi día. Lo que menos necesito es que me estén siguiendo. Mi privacidad es mi privacidad. No me gusta que la invadan.

Rose caminó hacia él, cortando la distancia.

—Pareces…enfermo.— le dijo, y estiró su mano para tocarle la frente. —Estás ardiendo en fiebre. Debes ir a la enfermería.

Aarón tomó a Rose por la muñeca con algo de brusquedad, impidiendo que ella siguiera tocándolo. Rose clavó sus ojos azules en los de él y no vio más que oscuridad, una pared infranqueable.

—No te preocupes por mí.— le dijo en un tono gélido. —Sé cuidarme solo.

Y con esto Aarón la soltó y salió de la sección prohibida.

Rose se mantuvo allí, quieta durante algunos segundos. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los libros que Aarón había lanzado al suelo eran todos de pociones.

¿Qué clase de poción quería o pretendía realizar?

**18.-**

Dominique, Roxanne, Lily, Hugo, Louis y Fred miraban, desde lejos, y cuidándose de no ser vistos, a Lucy y a Alexander Nott caminando por las afueras de Hogwarts. Podían verlos reír y conversar animadamente, como si llevaran años juntos, como si se conocieran mejor que nadie.

—¿Cómo pudimos no darnos cuenta de….esto?— preguntó Dominique, asombrada.

—¿Quién podría haberse dado cuenta?— dijo Louis. —No es como si se comportaran así frente a nosotros.

—¿En qué momento Lucy dejó de llorar por Ben Wilson y a sonreír por Alexander 'mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, rival y ex amante de Rose, y mejor amigo de Megara Zabini, odiosa novia de mi hermano' Nott?— dijo Lily, impactada.

—La pregunta es: ¿qué le pasa a esta familia con los slytherins?— dijo Fred.

—¿Qué diablos puede ver Lucy en Alexander Nott?— soltó Hugo, fastidiado.

—La pregunta es qué no hay que ver en Alexander Nott…— soltó Roxanne. —Admitámoslo: está muy….

—Juro que si terminas la frase haré que te arrepientas, Roxy.— dijo Hugo, malhumorado.

—Bien.— dijo ella. —Pero tú preguntaste.

—Lucy se ve feliz.— dijo Dominique. —Y eso es lo importante, ¿no?

—Ya.— dijo Hugo, cruzándose de brazos, casi refunfuñando. —Supongo.

—¿Qué hacen?— preguntó, de repente, una voz a sus espaldas.

Los Weasley Potter giraron para encontrarse con Albus, quien los miraba con extrañeza. El sol estaba por ocultarse y la tarde en cualquier momento se transformaría en noche. Sus ojos verdes miraban a sus primos con curiosidad.

—Vigilamos a Lucy y a Nott.— comentó Dominique, divertida. —Ahora hacemos eso.

—¿Tú podrías haberte imaginado esto?— le preguntó Lily a Albus, señalándole a la pareja.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo haberlos visto antes juntos…un par de veces, charlando.— dijo el moreno. —No entiendo qué hacemos aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar con ellos?

Los seis primos lo miraron como si la idea ni siquiera hubiera cruzado por sus cabezas.

Lucy y Alexander, metros más allá, conversaban animadamente sobre películas muggles. Alexander no había visto jamás una y Lucy le contaba sus favoritas. Habían hablado previamente sobre lo sucedido en Hogsmeade. Alexander no había querido hablar demasiado sobre Rose y Scorpius, a pesar de que la pelinaranja le hizo varias preguntas. No quería meter la pata y decir algo inapropiado, algo que Lucy pudiera comentarle a Rose. Scorpius lo mataría.

—Las de zombies también son muy divertidas..— dijo Lucy, sonriendo. —¿De verdad jamás has ido al cine?

Alexander negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es algo muggle.— dijo el castaño. —Nosotros nos entretenemos con magia.

Lucy empezó a jugar con su trenza.

—Pues, te pierdes de mucho.— dijo ella. —En verdad lo digo: los muggles han creado cosas realmente fantásticas. A veces creo que son mucho más creativos que nosotros. Y más interesantes también.

Alexander se acercó a ella y deslizó su dedo índice por el perfil de la hufflpuff.

—¿Más interesantes y creativos que tú?— le preguntó. —No lo creo.

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente. La mirada de Alexander sobre ella era profunda y no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa. Y él lo sabía: por eso sonreía. Lucy odiaba ser tan transparente. Debía aprender a ocultar sus sensaciones.

Entonces la hufflepuff levantó la mirada y su rostro pasó de sonrojarse a palidecer.

—¡Ajá!— exclamó Louis, caminando hacia ellos. —¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo, picarona?

Lily miró a Louis con desprecio. ¿Qué clase de introducción había sido esa?

—Louis, ¿hablas en serio?— soltó Dominique, entornando los ojos.

Lucy mantuvo la boca semiabierta. Sus primos, todos salvo Rose, estaban allí, mirándola: y sabían la verdad, o al menos parte de ella. ¿Podía algo ser peor que aquello?

Alexander sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Lucy por la cintura. Ella permaneció tensa y en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que pretendía el slytherin con esa muestra pública de afecto.

—¿No vas a presentárnoslo?— preguntó Fred a Lucy.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si ya lo conocemos?— soltó Roxanne. —Eres muy tonto a veces.

—No creas que estábamos espiándote.— dijo Lily. —Simplemente se dio la casualidad de que te vimos de lejos y, bueno, el rumor ya había llegado a nosotros.

Alexander decidió intervenir.

—Es mi culpa,— dijo sin soltar a Lucy. —En realidad fui yo quien le pidió que no les dijera todavía nada. Quería estar presente y hablar con ustedes también. — le dio un beso a Lucy en la mejilla. —Ella me ha contado lo unidos que son.

Lucy seguía pálida y no consiguió más que forzar una tímida y débil sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora lo sabemos.— dijo Hugo. —Y seré claro contigo, Nott. Si lastimas a Lucy, yo..

—Hugo, no creo que sea necesario que lo amenaces.— dijo Albus.

—Déjalo hacerlo.— dijo Lily. Tenía sus ojos miel clavados en Alexander y él supo, de inmediato, quién era la reina del grupo y de quién debía cuidarse. —Creo que todos aquí queremos saber si sus intenciones son serias.

Alexander le sostuvo la mirada a Lily sin ninguna dificultad. Lucy se moría de la vergüenza.

Mis intenciones con Lucy son serias hasta el límite de la seriedad.— dijo el slytherin. —Es mi novia. La primera que haya tenido jamás.

Curioso.— soltó Lily. —Porque se te han conocido muchas novias por todo Hogwarts. Todas con la duración de una única noche.

Alexander recibió el golpe con serenidad. Sí, no se había equivocado con Lily: una serpiente siempre reconoce a otros reptiles venenosos.

—Nunca han sido mis novias.— dijo el slytherin, sin perder la seguridad en sí mismo ni borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Nunca he sentido nada por nadie, hasta que conocí a Lucy.— la apretó más contra él, y Lucy se sonrojó. —Y ahora es ella la única que me importa. Y no me molesta en lo absoluto que todo el colegio sepa que es así.

Lily guardó silencio, pero no dejó de mirar con excepticismo a Alexander. Fue Albus que decidió romper el momento incómodo de una vez:

—Bien, sólo queríamos decirte, Lucy, que estamos felices por ti.— dijo el moreno. —Y, Alexander, si estás con Lucy eres parte de la familia. Puedes contar con nosotros.

Alexander le sonrió a Albus, pero en el fondo supo que del grupo había, ciertamente, dos con cuyo apoyo no contaba: Lily Potter y Hugo Weasley. A ellos, lo supo desde ese momento, tendría que ganárselos.

Y no sería fácil.

**19.-**

Rose caminaba hacia su sala común con un grueso tomo sobre dragones. Quería dejarlo en su habitación antes de que comenzara la cena y, una vez más, tuviera que ver a Cassandra invitada en la mesa de slytherin como la novia oficial de Scorpius. De sólo recordarlo se le removió el estómago. Creyó que poco a poco iría acostumbrándose a verlos juntos, pero no había forma de acostumbrarse a eso. Era imposible. Cada vez era igual o más duro que la anterior. Y a ella no le quedaba más que el silencio.

Entonces recordó que aún no había hablado con su primas. Seguramente ya debían haber sacado sus propias conclusiones sobre lo ocurrido con Scorpius en Las tres escobas: que él y ella habían tenido una historia. Pero también era seguro que querrían una explicación de su parte. Una que, además, no tenía ánimos de elaborar.

—Rose.— la llamó una voz a sus espaldas— Espera.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta con el tomo pegado contra su pecho y vio a Fiodor Abramovich —había aprendido a diferenciarlos por una pequeña cicatriz en el cuello que tenía Gania— caminando hacia ella. La gryffindoriana no dijo nada. No podía imaginar para qué Fiodor querría hablar con ella si no era para darle un nuevo sermón sobre lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade.

Contra sus sospechas, el asunto que Fiodor quería tocar era muy diferente.

—Tienes una visita.— le dijo el moreno. —Está en la oficina de Malone. Te escoltaré hasta allí y esperaré afuera.

Rose asintió, confundida, y juntos empezaron a caminar. ¿Una visita? ¿De quién? La pelirroja no comprendía en lo absoluto nada de lo que ocurría. Podría, por supuesto, preguntarle a Fiodor de quién se trataba, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca y temía, además, recibir una negativa de parte del moreno —quien no la miraba muy amablemente desde lo sucedido por la tarde en Hogsmeade—. Decidió que era mejor esperar y verlo por sí misma.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de Malone, no pudo más que paralizarse.

Sentado en un sillón junto a la fogata estaba Ásban.

—Adelante. Pasa.— le dijo el anciano con una voz firme. —No te quedes allí en la puerta.

Rose se humedeció los labios y se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja mientras entraba en el despacho y cerraba la puerta tras de ella. Avanzó unos pasos hasta el centro, tímidamente, con el libro sobre dragones apretado contra su pecho, insegura y nerviosa. ¿Querría hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade? ¿Estaría enterado ya? Era evidente que debía estarlo, después de todo, había muerto un hombre. La Orden tenía que saberlo todo.

Ásban clavó sus ojos claros en Rose.

—Siéntate, que no muerdo.— le dijo señalándole el sillón de enfrente.

Rose caminó con torpeza hacia allí y se sentó con la espalda recta y tensa. Podía sentir la mirada de Ásban fija en ella, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo y prefirió observar con fingida atención al suelo.

—Si temes que venga a reprenderte por lo que pasó hoy, puedes relajarte.— dijo el mago, encendiendo una pipa. —Fue una equivocación, tuya y de Scorpius, pero creo que la experiencia ha servido mejor que la prohibición: dudo que vuelvan a ponerse en riesgo de ese modo.

Rose levantó la mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró al despacho. Seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de siempre: cabello blanco, barba blanca y una firmeza y solidez en su porte que denotaba una juventud y fuerza de espíritu invencibles. Por alguna razón, esta vez fue Ásban quien no le sostuvo por mucho tiempo la mirada.

—De lo que vengo a hablarte es de algo mucho más importante.— dijo el mago. —Algo que quiero que quede claro entre nosotros.— hizo una pausa y volvió a mirarla. —Creo que sabes muy bien que desde el principio he tenido ciertas…reticencias respecto a ti.

Rose guardó silencio unos segundos, luego asintió, sin saber qué más decir o hacer. Por supuesto que la preferencia de Ásban por Scorpius había sido patente desde el primer día. ¿Era eso lo que debía decirle? No, preferible era callar.

—Quiero que entiendas que ser miembro de la Orden acarrea consigo un sin número de responsabilidades.— dijo Ásban. —Tantas que no hay tiempo para delicadezas de por medio. Pude haber sido más delicado contigo, fingir que no sabía que había algo en ti que se relacionaba con los poderes de Morgana la Fey y su profecía; pero no soy de los que les gusta fingir.— Ásban la miró a los ojos. —Supe que eras de la que hablaba la profecía desde que te vi mirando el cuadro de Morgana en la Orden. Dijiste que la habitación olía a lirios, estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas.— hizo una pausa y aspiró de su pipa. —Pero la habitación no olía a nada, Rose. Aún así tú oliste lirios, la flor favorita de Morgana según las biografías oficiales, la flor con la que la sepultaron cuando encontraron su cadáver en la torre de Avalon.

Rose palideció y bajó la mirada. Ásban continuó:

—¿Quién podría oler algo relacionado con la vida de Morgana mientras ve su cuadro si no es alguien con poderosas facultades psíquicas y adivinatorias?— dijo el mago. —Facultades como las de Morgana.

—Yo no puedo ver el futuro.— dijo Rose, interrumpiéndolo. —No soy como Firenze, ni como ninguna de las brujas que arman profecías.

Ásban sonrió.

—No, no lo eres.— dijo el mago, sosteniendo su pipa. —Pero ves el pasado como si te perteneciera, ¿no es así?

Rose giró su rostro a un lado y clavó sus ojos azules en la fogata.

—No sé hacerlo bien.— admitió.

—Claro que no sabes hacerlo bien.— dijo Ásban. —No has educado tu poder. Tampoco has educado tu capacidad de producir y manipular el fuego. Estás aprendiendo a hacerlo. Lo que no significa que en un futuro no lo consigas y te conviertas en…

—¿Morgana?— dijo Rose, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No.— dijo Ásban. —Iba a decir que puede que en el futuro te conviertas en una gran bruja.

Rose bajó la guardia y sus ojos se humedecieron. Se sentía alterada, como si tuviera que defenderse de ataques que en realidad no llegaban nunca. Respiró hondo y decidió calmarse. Apretó el libro contra su pecho.

Ásban miró el tomo brevemente entre los brazos de Rose, y luego la miró a ella:

—No voy a mentirte: la profecía de Morgana, aunque no está clara, me preocupa.— le dijo el mago. —Eso hace que tome una distancia inmediata contigo, y quizás por ello has tenido la percepción de que te rechazo. En realidad sólo me alejo para verte con objetividad. No estaría aquí hablándote de mis ideas sobre ti de no ser que sé muy bien que Aarón te está llenando la cabeza de nociones falsas.

Rose clavó sus ojos en Ásban, confundida. El mago continuó:

—Sé muy bien lo que él te está haciendo creer de mí, puedo imaginarlo porque conozco a Aarón desde que era un niño.— dijo el mago. —No creo que sea necesario que hable demasiado sobre él: es inteligente, es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero está en el camino equivocado y no se da cuenta de ello. Su única preocupación, lo que de verdad le importa, es indagar más y más en la vida de Morgana la Fey sin importarle las consecuencias.— Ásban hizo una pausa. —No te engañes, Rose. No sé lo que te haya hecho creer, pero a Aarón no le importa nadie: sólo su propia ambición. Y no dudará en utilizarte si con ello puede echar mano sobre lo que le interesa.

Rose miró a Ásban en silencio. Era cierto que Aarón era un misterio, que desde Avalon estaba claro que la figura de Morgana le interesaba profundamente. Tal vez Ásban tenía razón en lo que decía y, de cierta forma, sentía que había una gran dosis de verdad en las palabras del mago de la Orden. Pero había algo inexplicable, algo indescriptible, que le hacía desconfiar de la total veracidad de las palabras de Ásban. Había algo que le inspiraba desconfianza en él, algo que Aarón, aún envuelto en su halo de misterio, por el contrario, no le inspiraba. ¿Cómo podía saber en cuál de los dos creer? ¿Cuál era la respuesta?

—¿Es todo?— preguntó Rose, suavemente. —Es hora de cenar, y…

—Claro, claro.— dijo Ásban. —Sí, eso es todo. Disculpa que haya tomado parte de tu tiempo en esto, pero creí que necesitabas escuchar el otro lado del problema.

Rose se puso de pie e hizo un gesto respetuoso antes de salir por la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo afuera respiró nuevamente y su cuerpo se relajó. Fiodor le preguntó si estaba bien.

Ella no supo qué responder.

**20.-**

—Al, te haría bien dejar de mirar a la mesa de slytherin como un psicópata.— dijo Louis mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca. —Te aviso cuando Zabini llegue, si quieres.

Albus clavó sus ojos verdes en Louis y siguió cenando. Megara no aparecía por ninguna parte. La había buscado poco antes de la cena sin encontrarla. Sus primos le habían narrado, a grandes rasgos, lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade. Estaba preocupado por Rose, pero también se alteró ante la posibilidad de que algo malo hubiera podido ocurrile a la slytherin durante el ataque. La última vez que hablaron habían terminado la conversación algo molestos el uno con el otro. Pero ahora eso poco importaba: lo único que realmente quería era verla.

—Albus, Zabini va a creer que eres un enfermo si no paras de mirar a su mesa.— dijo Hugo.

—No es como si ella pudiera juzgarme.— dijo el moreno. —No está allí.

—Ya.— dijo Fred. —Pero los slytherins van a creer que intentas hechizarlos o algo por el estilo.

—Por favor, no hablemos más de slytherins.— dijo Lily, interviniendo. —Tengo suficiente de ellos por el día de hoy.

—Sí, te entiendo.— dijo Hugo revolviendo su sopa. —Más de ellos y vomitaré.

Roxanne y Dominique, quienes estaban cenando en la mesa de Gryffindor también, miraron a la vez directo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

—No están los tres mosqueteros.— dijo Roxanne. —Ninguno de ellos.

Lily bufó.

—Aún no puedo creerlo.— dijo. —Rose se merece algo mucho mejor que Scorpius, ¿cómo es que fijó sus ojos en él?

Dominique mordió un pedazo de pan y, con la boca llena, le dijo:

—¿Hay alguien mejor que Scorpius Malfoy en este colegio?— dijo la rubia. —Me refiero al paquete completo: no sólo es increíblemente guapo, también es intelectualmente seductor. Ahora que lo pienso todo tiene sentido. Si Rose iba a fijarse en alguien de este colegio, ese alguien tenía que ser Scorpius Malfoy. Es el único que está a su nivel.

Hugo gruñó.

—Louis, calla a tu hermana o lo haré yo.— dijo el castaño. —Y no será una escena agradable.

Dominique frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes, Hugo? No es mi problema que no te guste escuchar la verdad cuando te la cantan.

En ese momento Rose entró al gran comedor y, sin mirar la mesa de Slytherin, se sentó en la mesa gryffindoriana junto a sus primos. Todos guardaron silencio y la pelirroja se sonrojó intensamente. Ya no podía seguir evadiendo a su familia ni tampoco tenía ganas de seguir haciéndolo. El día había sido agotador y sólo deseaba que todo acabara lo más pronto posible.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

—Rose.— soltó Fred rompiendo el silencio. —Lucy está saliendo con Alexander Nott.

Rose, quien había empezado a beber un poco de jugo de calabaza, tosió profusamente al atorarse con el líquido en su garganta. Sus ojos azules, impresionados, se fijaron en su primo.

—¿Qué?— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. —¿Es una broma?

Lily fijó sus ojos miel en ella.

—¿Cuál?— le preguntó a Rose. —¿La relación de Lucy con Nott o la tuya con Malfoy? Porque si me preguntas, las dos me parecen bastante risibles.

Un nuevo silencio se instauró en la mesa y Rose no hizo nada por romperlo. Miró a Lily de frente: la conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba molesta porque no le había contado nada de lo sucedido con Scorpius. Lily era así: le gustaba saberlo todo y creía tener el control de todo. Así lo había sido cuando eran niñas: no había secreto que las primas Weasley no compartieran con Lily, la más pequeña, pero también la más fuerte y valiente de todas. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaban; la gente crecía, maduraba, y Lily no podía seguir creyendo que porque las unía un vínculo de sangre y de cariño y de afecto Rose o Lucy o Dominique o Roxanne tenían que darle cuentas de sus vidas.

Rose suspiró y miró brevemente a Hugo, quien también la miraba con cierto rencor soterrado.

—Supongo que ya todos saben lo que pasó en Hogsmeade.— dijo la pelirroja. —Y me refiero a lo de Scorpius y yo, no a lo otro, de lo que no quiero discutir y además, tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo en algún futuro.— hizo una pausa, tomando fuerzas para continuar. —Quiero que sepan que son mi familia y que los quiero. Pero eso no significa que deba ponerlos al tanto de mi vida privada. De modo que, si algunos de ustedes, y sé que no todos, sienten que debo disculparme por no haberles contado de…lo que sea que tuve con Scorpius Malfoy y que duró tan poco como un pestañeo, los sacaré de su error: no voy a disculparme por no publicar en un cartel mi vida íntima.

El silencio en la mesa se hizo notorio, denso y pesado. Ni Roxanne, ni Dominique, ni Fred, ni Louis, ni Albus parecían molestos por las palabras de Rose; pero otro era el cantar cuando se trataba de Lily y de Hugo, cuyas expresiones lo decían todo.

Rose, a pesar de ello, continuó:

—Aún así, dado que todo ha salido a la luz, saciaré su curiosidad.— dijo la pelirroja. —Scorpius y yo tuvimos algo, pero jamás fuimos novios; entre él y yo nunca se estableció que estuviéramos en una relación sentimental ni nada por el estilo.

Lily, enfadada, pero con voz baja y rígida interrumpió:

—¿Quieres decir que sólo se acostaron y ya?— le preguntó. —Felicidades, Rose: te convertiste en otra de las muchas que pasó por las manos del gran Malfoy Greengrass.

—Lily, para.— dijo Albus, molesto, mirando a su hermana de forma casi amenazadora. —Te lo advierto.

Los ojos de Rose se habían humedecido pero, como siempre, no soltó ninguna lágrima. Lily también parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—¿Crees que puedes seguir diciendo estas cosas y creer que no sabemos que tú sentías algo por él?— dijo Lily. —Lo que más me da rabia es que quizás has sufrido por su culpa y ninguno de nosotros hemos podido estar ahí para ti. Y sí, me enfada hasta morir todo esto, porque quieres hacernos creer que eres de esas personas que tendrían una relación puramente física cuando todos en esta mesa te conocemos mucho mejor que eso. Así que un poco de verdad no nos haría mal, ni a ti, ni a nosotros.

Rose respiró profundamente, tranquilizándose y manteniéndose serena.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Lily?— dijo Rose, mirándola a los ojos con agotamiento. —¿Que me enamoré de Scorpius y él no de mí? ¿Que por su cabeza jamás cruzó la idea de que yo fuera más que un plato desechable? ¿O que no pasó ni una semana desde que lo nuestro terminó a su noviazgo con Cassandra Welkins?

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Lily.

—Voy a matar a ese bastardo.— dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie, pero Hugo la tomó por la muñeca y la haló de vuelta a su sitio.

—¡Ni lo pienses, Lily!— le dijo el castaño. —¿Acaso crees que yo no he querido hacer lo mismo desde que lo supe? Por Merlín, ¡es mi hermana!— Hugo hizo una pausa, calmándose a sí mismo y corroborando que nadie los había escuchado: había tanto ruido en el gran comedor y todos estaban tan inmersos en sus propias discusiones que nadie había reparado en ellos. —Pero no voy a darle el lujo a Malfoy de pavonearse por Hogwarts diciendo que enamoró a Rose Weasley y que la dejó.— Hugo miró a su hermana. —Yo entiendo a Rose: quiere mantener su dignidad.

Rose miró su plato vacío en silencio. No tenía ganas de comer. La discusión le había quitado toto el apetito.

De repente sintió la cálida mano de Albus sobre la suya.

—Rose.— dijo el moreno. —Scorpius Malfoy es un imbécil si no se enamoró de ti. ¿Lo entiendes? Eres todo lo que cualquier hombre querría tener. Todo y más.

Dominique suspiró.

—Pero…no entiendo: si Malfoy no te quiso, Rose, ¿por qué te besó en el pub en frente de nosotras? Es decir, ¿qué ganaba con ello?

Rose meneó la cabeza.

—No lo sé.— dijo, cansada. —Fastidiarme, tal vez. La verdad estoy cansada que interpretar lo que pasa o no pasa dentro de su cabeza.

Roxanne se cruzó de brazos.

—A mí me dio la impresión de que él quería impedir que besaras a otro chico, como lo impuso Megara.— dijo la morena. —¿Estás segura de que él no siente nada por ti?

Rose miró a su prima a los ojos.

—A ver: me dejó y se puso de novio con Cassandra Welkins. Le dije que estaba enamorada de él y me dijo que "lo sentía" por mí. — Rose fingió reflexionar. —Sí, creo que estoy bastante segura de que no me quiere.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pretende esa maldita serpiente?— soltó Lily, enfadada. —Si te hizo a un lado que mantenga su palabra. ¿Por qué te mira como te miró toda la tarde en el pub? ¿Por qué te besa? ¿A qué clase de juego perverso cree que ha estado jugando llevando a la Welkins esa, que, por cierto, no te llega ni a los talones, a su mesa y besándola públicamente aún sabiendo que podías verlo?

Rose se puso de pie bruscamente y todos la miraron en silencio.

—Lo siento pero ha sido un día bastante cansado, y ya no quiero seguir hablando más de todo esto.— dijo la pelirroja, luego miró a Lily. —Gracias por preocuparte tanto, pero es mi problema y debo enfrentarlo sola. Quiero, además, pedirte perdón por el ataque que recibiste esta tarde y que estaba destinado a mí. Me he sentido culpable todo el día, si algo te hubiera pasado…yo…

Lily la interrumpió.

—Calla, tonta.— le dijo. —Ya no digas nada.

Rose asintió torpemente y se encaminó hacia la salida del gran comedor.

Una vez afuera, suspiró. Ahora sabía exactamente por qué no había querido hablar con sus primos sino hasta el último momento: se sentía fatal. El sentimiento se no ser nada, de ser simplemente un estorbo en la vida de Scorpius, ese que había tenido cuando él le dijo todas aquellas cosas desagradables y puso distancia entre los dos, había vuelto a ella. Sentía ganas de llorar, de echarse a llorar al suelo como una niña. Rose recordó cómo, después de que Scorpius le dijera lo que le dijo, ella lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho: sin respirar, dejándose caer de la pared al suelo. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante el recuerdo y sintió lástima por ella misma. El dolor de entonces no había decrecido en su interior, simplemente se había acostumbrado a él.

Llegó a su sala común deseando, con todas sus fuerzas, que Scorpius no estuviera allí. Por suerte, cuando entró, el lugar estaba vacío. Seguramente el rubio estaba camino al gran comedor, dispuesto a cena con la que ahora era su novia.

¿Por qué tenía que humillarla de esa manera? No bastaba con ella tuviera que soportar verlo con otra día y noche, sino que la había besado frente a su familia dejando patente la relación que alguna vez tuvieron. ¿Con qué otro fin que no fuera el de humillarla aún más? No le bastaba con todo lo que le había hecho, ahora también quería que su familia lo supiera y extender de ese modo su vergüenza. Porque sí, se avergonzaba de haberse dejado utilizar por él; de haber creído que Scorpius Malfoy podría jamás tener sentimientos hacia ella. Todo había estado claro desde el principio y ella no quiso verlo: Scorpius siempre la rechazó y la miró como un ser insignificante y molesto. Para él, desde el inicio, ella fue un ser invisible que no le preocupaba en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo pudo hacer ojos ciegos a la evidencia de que si alguien iba a salir lastimado en esa historia sería ella?

Rose entró a su habitación y empezó a desnudarse. Quería dormir y evitar seguir pensando en todo aquello. Entonces recordó lo del anillo: según el contrato tendría que usarlo o, en su defecto, avisarle a Scorpius que no lo usaría. En cualquiera de los dos casos tendría que hablarle, cosa que no quería hacer.

Bufó mientras se ponía encima una blusa blanca suelta y un pantalón de tela azul. Se soltó el cabello y sus rizos rojos, indomables, cayeron como resorteres sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Entonces, casi por accidente, miró por la ventana de su habitación y vio, corriendo directo hacia el bosque prohibido, a Aarón. En cuestión de segundos lo vio desaparecer entre el follaje y los árboles.

Rose se quedó mirando a través del cristal, como si fuera una estatua. ¿Qué era lo que hacía Aarón en el bosque prohibido a esa hora? ¿Por qué corría? Rose frunció el entrecejo y recordó su charla con Ásban.

Tal vez esta era la oportunidad para saber en quién debía confiar.

Rápidamente tomó un abrigo y se lo echó encima con torpeza mientras se colocaba unas pantuflas. Seguramente se veía ridícula, pero no tenía tiempo que perder: cada segundo que pasaba era uno en el que Aarón se le perdía en el bosque.

Corriendo, Rose dejó su habitación y la sala común.

Con mucho cuidado dobló la esquina del pasillo en donde Gania hacía guardia y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia las escaleras. No recordaba la última vez que había bajado así, desesperadamente, la escaleras del castillo.

Tenía que alcanzarlo: debía hacerlo.

Poco le importaba ya que él volviera a enfadarse con ella por irrumpir en su privacidad. Aquello la tenía sin cuidado: era algo que debía hacer para esclarecer su mente. La voz de Ásban y a de Aarón se mezclaban en su cabeza como un ángel y un demonio, uno que intentaba salvarla y otro condenarla. La pregunta sustancial era: ¿quién era el ángel y quién el demonio?

¿Cuál de los dos era el peligro?

Rose corrió por las afueras de Hogwarts directo hacia el bosque. Mientras lo hacía no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo: era de noche y ella corría a la boca abierta del lobo. Pero no había marcha atrás: era darlo todo o no tener nada.

Y Rose entró al bosque sin disminuir la velocidad. Era muy buena cazadora, lo había aprendido en los años anteriores de la clase de Control Mágico. Sin detenerse siguió las huellas, las ramas rotas, los caminos que indicaban el paso torpe de Aarón por ellos. Casi parecía que hubiera querido que lo siguieran, o tal vez no tenía idea de que podían seguirlo y no había tenido el suficiente cuidado.

Después de unos minutos de correr llegó a un claro y lo encontró a él en el centro. Rose se detuvo bruscamente. El silencio en el bosque era denso y tétrico. Aarón, quien le daba la espalda, se volteó lentamente y Rose se impactó al ver la extrema palidez y la oscuridad en los ojos del castaño. Aarón frunció levemente el ceño al verla a unos pocos metros de él.

—No…— murmuró. —No puede estar pasando esto….— sus ojos se llenaron de ira, desesperación y algo que Rose identificó como extrema preocupación. —¡Vete ya, Rose! ¡Corre y no mires hacia atrás!

Pero Rose no pudo moverse, sólo vio cómo Aarón cayó del rodillas contra la tierra y empezó a gritar desgarradoramente. La luz de la luna cayó sobre él como un manto y Rose notó que era la primera vez desde que Aarón estaba en Hogwarts que había luna llena.

Y, de repente, todo cobró un nuevo sentido.

Rose contuvo la respiración y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No podía moverse. Estaba paralizada, allí, entre los gritos de Aarón y el sonido de sus huesos ensanchándose y rompiendo su ropa, gritos que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en alaridos y luego en los rugidos de una bestia. ¿Por qué lo había seguido? ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso cuando él le dijo que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos? Y, lo más importante: ¿por qué no podía correr por su vida?

Rose empezó a llorar, aterrada porque sus piernas no le hacían caso. "Tengo que correr, tengo que salir de aquí", pensó, pero casi de inmediato supo por qué sus piernas no le habían hecho caso: ¿cómo correr de vuelta al castillo con un hombre lobo a cuestas? ¿cómo llevar directo a Hogwarts —porque seguro iría tras sus pasos— a un monstruo que podría lastimar a otros una vez allí? ¿Cómo conseguir salvar a Aarón, quien no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, si, después de llevarlo a Hogwarts, los profesores lo atacarían con hechizos que seguro lo lastimatían si no es que lo mataban? Y después de eso seguro Aarón sería destituido de su puesto en la Orden. ¿Cómo hacerle eso? ¿Cómo destruir su vida de esa forma cuando él lo había dispuesto todo para que nadie saliera herido?: había corrido hacia el bosque, metiéndose en sus profundidades, adentrándose entre los árboles lo suficiente como para no encontrar el camino de regreso a Hogwarts en ese estado. Y Rose lo había arruinado todo: ella, al seguirlo, había puesto todo en peligro.

No: no podía correr hacia Hogwarts.

Tendría que salvarse por su cuenta y, así, salvar a Aarón también.

La bestia en el centro del claro ya estaba transformaba y temblaba contra la tierra, salivando, emitiendo gruñidos que no hacían más que ponerle la carne de gallina. Parecía no haber reparado en su presencia aún. Rose tragó saliva. No había traido consigo su varita. Estaba sola y completamente desarmada.

Rose retrocedió lentamente, deshaciéndose de sus pantuflas y sintiendo la tierra contra sus pies.

El licántropo giró con brusquedad para clavar sus ojos grandes y huecos sobre ella. Rose vio, con terror, los dientes rabiosos y grandes asomarse por el hocico justo antes de lanzarse hacia ella.

Esta vez sus piernas reaccionaron con rapidez.

Rose corrió, sin gritar, velozmente en dirección contraria a Hogwarts, adentrándose más y más en la espesura del bosque. Los rugidos del licántropo, corriendo mucho más rápido que ella, alcanzándola, la hicieron acelerar más y zigzaguear entre los árboles. La primera vez que lo hizo, el licántropo se chocó contra un roble y rugió con más fuerza, pero aprendió pronto el truco y saltaba sobre los troncos con una agilidad impresionante.

Rose, en pocos minutos, empezó a cansarse y a darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no resistiría más esa velocidad; sus piernas temblaban y le dolían por el esfuerzo. No: tenía que encontrar otra manera.

Bruscamente la pelirroja se detuvo y, pocos segundos antes de que el hombre lobo se lanzara sobre ella, encendió su cuerpo entero en llamas grandes e intensas.

El licántropo se detuvo, retrocedió, y empezó a rodearla, manteniendo la distancia. Rose, a través del fuego, pudo ver los ojos inyectados de sangre de la bestia: unos ojos que no eran en lo absoluto los de Aarón. En ese momento el castaño de 21 años que le había salvado la vida por la tarde no existía. Sólo aquel monstruo.

Rose cayó de rodillas contra la tierra, temblando, y el fuego de su cuerpo desminuyó en intensidad. Estaba agotada y aún no sabía cómo canalizar su magia de forma duradera. Volverse una llama humana de fuego requería mucha de su energía, y sabía bien que no podría mantenerse así por mucho tiempo.

"No, por favor", le suplicó Rose a su cuerpo, "Por favor, no". Pero sus brazos y piernas habían empezado a temblar espasmódicamente por la tensión y el agotamiento. Su corazón latía a mil, como si aún estuviera corriendo, y conforme su fuerza se iba acabando las llamas iban cediendo sobre su piel.

"Por Merlín, voy a morir…", pensó Rose, entendiendo que ya no podía hacer nada más: su cuerpo era, después de todo, un cuerpo como cualquier otro. Tenía su propio límite.

Las llamas fueron, paulatinamente, desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

Rose, en el suelo, pegó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y miró al licántropo a pocos metros de ella, esperando su oportunidad. No había ya más alternativa. Era así como acabaría todo.

La última llama en su cuerpo se apagó y Rose clavó sus ojos azules en la bestia.

El licántropo corrió velozmente hacia ella con el hocico abierto y Rose gritó, esta vez, sin contenerse.

De repente, el animal detuvo su hocico a unos centímetros del rostro de Rose. La pelirroja, sorprendida, se mantuvo quieta. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de la bestia y encontró en ellos algo diferente: humanidad. Rose, sorprendida, aún expuesta a los dientes y las garras de la bestia que temblaba a pocos centímetros de ella, supo que la parte de Aarón que aún estaba dentro de aquel monstruo estaba luchando contra sus instintos; luchando para no despedazarla.

—¿Aarón?— preguntó, Rose, agitada, mirándolo a los ojos. Su cuerpo entero sudababa y varios rizos rojos se habían pegado a su rostro y a sus hombros.

La bestia rugió como si algo en su interior le doliera y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Rose, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se arrastró hacia el animal y lo tocó.

El rugido de la bestia fue más intenso que nunca, pero, poco a poco empezó a calmarse y quedó echado contra la tierra, como un lobo herido o moribundo. Rose logró ponerse a su lado y sus ojos azules buscaron los del animal. Ya no eran huecos: eran oscuros, profundos y misteriosos, pero humanos. Eran los ojos de Aarón.

El licántropo empezó a gemir. Rose lo acarició y permaneció allí, echada sobre la tierra junto a él.

—Me quedaré aquí.— murmuró Rose. —Contigo.

Y la bestia cerró los ojos.

**21.-**

**Yo, rojo**

Cuando la luna volvió a ocultarse eran las 5 de la mañana y aún estaba oscuro. Rose se había quedado dormida, pero cuando despertó vio a Aarón echado a su lado, desnudo, con su piel brillante y saludable humedecida por una fina capa de sudor. Ya no estaba pálido: el color natural había vuelto a sus mejillas. Respiraba apaciblemente como si la noche anterior no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla.

Rose se puso de pie y despegó sus ojos del cuerpo desnudo de Aarón con cierta timidez. Tenía que buscar la ropa del castaño que había quedado desgarrada en alguna parte del bosque. Fue por ella sin premura: todavía faltaban unas horas para que saliera el sol. En Hogwarts todos debían seguir dormidos. No podía llevar a Aarón donde Madame Pomfrey sin que se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero sí podría llevarlo a su habitación y curarle las heridas que tenía en los nudillos. Allí podría recomponerse: todo sería como si jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Rose regresó al lugar en donde estaba durmiendo Aarón con la ropa rota entre sus brazos. Con delicadeza y algo de culpa, acarició el rostro del castaño y lo llamó por su nombre.

Aarón abrió los párpados con pesadez.

Rose se incorporó y se dio la vuelta.

—He traido tu ropa.— le dijo. —Póntela. Tenemos que regresar al castillo antes de que amanezca.

Aarón se miró a sí mismo, confundido, y entonces pareció comprender lo que había pasado. En silencio, sin emitir un solo sonido, se colocó el jean desgarrado y la camisa. Cuando Rose se volteó notó que al castaño le costaba mantenerse en pie: su cuerpo debía estar agotado y adolorido. Rápidamente caminó hacia él, tomó su brazo y se lo colocó sobre los hombros, sirviéndole de apoyo.

—Vamos a mi habitación.— dijo la pelirroja. —Te curaré.

Aarón cerró los ojos, cansado, y se dejó conducir.

Atravesar el castillo y subir hasta la sala común fue una verdadera odisea. Rose mantuvo sus sentidos atentos todo el tiempo, asegurándose de que nadie los viera; cruzó los pasillos que sabía estarían vacíos y pronto llegó a la meta.

Una vez adentro solo pidió que Scorpius estuviera en donde debía estar: su habitación.

Y el deseo pareció ser cumplido porque cuando entró a la sala común, ésta estaba vacía y sumida en un profundo silencio.

—Vamos.— le dijo Rose a Aarón, impulsándolo a continuar.

Rose sólo se sintió segura cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación y vio a Aarón sentado en su cama, recuperando sus sentidos.

Rápidamente llenó una vasija con agua y, con ayuda de una toalla, le humedeció el rostro a Aarón y empezó a lavarle las heridas de las manos. Las miró con detenimiento y notó que éstas se estaban curando solas y a una velocidad bastante considerable. Aún así creyó apropiado desinfectarlas y se puso manos a la obra.

Aarón, sentado sobre la cama de Rose, la miraba en silencio.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto?— le preguntó, de repente.

Rose, sin mirarlo, le dijo:

—Porque te lo debo.— dijo la pelirroja. —Y siento haberte seguido. Y haberme metido en tu vida. — hizo una pausa. —Siento haber desconfiado de ti.

Aarón tragó saliva. Tenía sus ojos oscuros clavados en ella.

—Soy un monstruo.— dijo él, con cierto sarcasmo fingido. —Ahora lo sabes.

Rose fijó sus ojos azules en Aarón y él guardó silencio, hundiendose en esa mirada oceánica y transparente.

—No eres un monstruo, Aarón.— le dijo ella. —No vuelvas a decir algo por el estilo porque es una tontería.

Rose continuó con su labor y Aarón no dejó de mirarla ni siquiera por un segundo. Parecía atrapado por Rose, absolutamente aprisionado en ella.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?— soltó él, de repente. —¿Cómo….?— tragó saliva. —Un licántropo es una bestia cuando se transforma. Nunca, no importa cuánto lo he intentado, he podido tener control sobre lo que hago cuando me transformo…— hizo una pausa sin quitarle los ojos de encima. — ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer que yo….?— volvió a detenerse. —No es normal.

Rose lo miró a los ojos, pensativa.

—No fui yo.— le dijo. —Fuiste tú. Tú peleaste contra lo que te ocurría. Esa fuerza no me pertenece a mí, sino a ti…

—No.— dijo Aarón. —No lo entiendes porque no sabes lo que es estar enfermo de esto.— dijo el castaño. —Jamás tengo recuerdos de lo que hago cuando me transformo: nunca. Y ahora…puedo recordar todo lo que ocurrió desde el momento en el que me detuve y no te ataqué. Lo recuerdo como si….como si hubiese estado consciente.

—Yo no hice nada, eso te lo puedo asegurar.— dijo Rose.

Aarón la tomó de la mano haciendo que detuviera sus movimientos.

—Todo tu cuerpo estaba en llamas…— le dijo, impresionado. —¿Eras tú?

Rose tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios.

—Sí, era yo.— dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaba la mirada y volvía a la tarea de desinfectar los nudillos de Aarón. Durante algunos minutos los dos estuvieron en silencio. —¿Desde cuándo…te convertiste en un licántropo?

Aarón guardó silencio y giró la cabeza a un lado. Rose supo que había tocado un punto sensible.

—No tienes que avergonzarte…— le dijo la pelirroja. —El papá de Teddy era uno, y fue uno de los hombres más valientes que jamás hayan existido.

—Lupin.— dijo Aarón. —Sí, conozco su historia.

Un nuevo silencio se distendió en la habitación. Rose no quiso insistir; no quería presionarlo a contar algo que no quería contar. Ya suficientes incomodidades le había causado por su estúpida decisión de seguirlo a sus espaldas.

Entonces, Aarón rompió el silencio.

—Antes de trabajar en el departamento de seguridad de la Orden, mi trabajo era otro.— dijo el castaño. —Era un cazador de criaturas mágicas rebeldes.

Rose lo miró con desconcierto: había oído alguna vez a sus padres hablar de esos cazadores. Eran hombres y mujeres físicamente entrenados para tratar con bestias y seres mágicos oscuros. Estaban entrenados para ello y funcionaban, usualmente, para el Ministerio o la Orden.

Aarón continuó:

—A penas me gradué entré a ser un cazador. Mi expediente y el entrenamiento que recibí me lo permitieron. En realidad, Rose, soy mucho mejor con las armas que con la magia. Y soy mejor con los monstruos que con las personas.— dijo el castaño. —El problema fue cuando conocí a Angélica.

Rose terminó de desinfectar las heridas de las manos de Aarón y lo miró con atención.

—Fue durante un operativo. Yo tenía 19 años.— dijo el castaño, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. —Nos habían llamado porque un licántropo había atacado a una familia. Cuando llegamos a la casa habían tres personas muertas: dos niños y una mujer. Encontramos viva a una chica de 17 años, Angélica, que fue inmediatamente detenida para interrogación. Querían que ella diera datos sobre el ataque. Hay un grupo de licántropos que llevábamos siguiendo hacía algún tiempo: un grupo que se resistía a tomar los medicamentos, una especie de secta. Disfrutaban de sus transformaciones y de asesinar a gente inocente. Teníamos sospechas de que el ataque había sido realizado por un licántropo de este grupo.— hizo una breve pausa. —La labor de interrogración cayó en mis manos. Así que me encargué de estar con Angélica durante días, hablando con ella. No me dio ningún dato en especial, pero supo cómo engañarme y hacer que me enamorara de ella. Parecía tan frágil, tan dolida por lo que le había ocurrido a su familia…— volvió a silenciarse, pero pronto retomó su relato: —Los demás empezaron a sospechar que Angélica estaba encubriendo a quienes atacaron a su familia, pero yo no quise creerlo. En verdad no podía pensar que ella quisiera algo así. Creí conocerla. Entonces, a pedido de ella, la ayudé a escapar. Se suponía que debíamos haber huido juntos, pero ella lo tenía ya todo planeado. Escapamos en una noche de luna llena.— Aarón esbozó una sonrisa triste. —Angélica no estaba aliada con licántropos: ella era un licántropo. Había matado a su familia para entrar a la secta y unirse a los otros monstruos. Esa noche me atacó y me hubiera matado si no fuera porque mis compañeros nos venían siguiendo y lograron detenerla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.— Aarón miró a Rose a los ojos. —Como consecuencia me expulsaron del grupo y entré a un departamento menos peligroso: el de seguridad. Todo, por supuesto, con la condición de que estuviera adecuadamente medicado para evitar las transformaciones en noches de luna llena…

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Pero…, si estás medicado, ¿cómo fue que te convertiste?— le preguntó la pelirroja.

Aarón miró hacia la ventana.

—De la Orden me envían los frascos con medicina que evitan mi transformación.— dijo él. —Este mes me llegó el mismo frasco de siempre, pero su contenido había sido manipulado. No lo sospeché hasta que llegó el día de luna llena y empecé a descomponerme. Supe que algo andaba mal, pero ya era demasiado tarde: no podría evitar mi transformación, ni siquiera pude encontrar una poción alternativa, era eso lo que buscaba en la sección prohibida cuando me encontraste. Así que me interné en el bosque. Era la única manera.

Rose pareció meditar en silencio.

—No entiendo, ¿quién pudo haber manipulado tu poción?— dijo la pelirroja.

Aarón la miró con intensidad.

—Sé muy bien quién fue.— dijo el castaño. —Ásban.

Rose guardó silencio y miró al castaño con confusión. ¿Por qué estaba Aarón tan seguro de que era Ásban quien estaba detrás de cada cosa mala que ocurría? ¿Qué era lo que no le estaba contando?

—Aarón, escucha…— le dijo ella. —¿Por qué querría Ásban que te transformaras en Hogwarts?

—Está claro.— dijo Aarón. —Para que me consideren un peligro y pidan mi traslado. Quiere sacarme del camino como sea porque estoy aquí, en el castillo, protegiéndote. Soy un obstáculo para sus planes.

Rose se cruzó de brazos. No creía conveniente contarle ahora a Aarón la visita que había recibido de Ásban. Sólo conseguiría alterarlo más. Era evidente que lo tenía entre ceja y ceja y que si le contaba lo que había ocurrido sólo lograría echar más leña al fuego

—No entiendo por qué odias tanto a Ásban.— dijo la pelirroja.

—Tengo mis razones.— respondió el castaño poniéndose de pie.

—¿Cuáles?— le preguntó Rose.

Aarón guardó silencio y evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo sabrás cuando tenga pruebas.— le dijo con sequedad. —Ásban no es quien tú crees que es.

Rose no se atrevió a decir nada, pero sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. El sol empezó a salir y a iluminar la habitación por la ventana anunciando la llegada del día. Era hora de despedir a Aarón. A ninguno de los dos les convenía ser vistos juntos a esa hora, mucho menos en ese lugar. El castaño se veía saludable. No quedaba rastro alguno de la transformación, salvo la ropa destrozada que llevaba encima.

Juntos salieron de la habitación en silencio y se detuvieron en medio de la sala común para despedirse. Rose se miró a sí misma y notó que estaba llena de tierra y que su aspecto debía ser lamentable. Notó que Aarón miró su cabello con atención. "Por Merlín", pensó ella "Debo tener el cabello hinchado sobre mi cabeza como una esponja".

—No debo estar dando una buena impresión ahora…— comentó ella, tímidamente.

Aarón esbozó una sonrisa y señaló su ropa destrozada.

—Comparada conmigo, estás bastante bien.— le dijo.

Los dos rieron por lo bajo y luego se miraron en silencio. Rose se sentía culpable y avergonzada por haberlo seguido. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que disculparse con Aarón en tan pocas horas?

—En verdad lo siento.— le dijo. —Y de más está decirte que no le diré nada a nadie.

Aarón asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. —Creo que confió en ti.

Tras decir esto, el castaño se dirigió a la puerta de la sala común y salió. Rose suspiró y se quedó allí, quieta, durante algunos segundos antes de subir a su habitación, deseando más que nunca una ducha.

Entre las sombras de las escaleras que daban directo a la habitación de Scorpius, el rubio apretaba, sin importale el dolor, su mano herida en un puño.

La herida no tardó en abrirse.


	34. La caída de Hyperion

_Hola queridísimos lectores (porque hay algunos chicos por ahí). He vuelto. Me he tardado, lo sé, y sé también que no me he comunicado con ustedes en algunos días. No me gusta ventilar mi vida privada cuando se trata de asuntos bastante íntimos así que sólo me limitaré a decir que tuve problemas en mi vida personal, problemas bastante importantes, duros, que aún me tienen afectada. No diré más._

_Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que siempre encuentro en la mayoría de ustedes. Es realmente gratificante, y sobre todo en estos días en los que no le he pasado bien, ha sido muy bueno recibir de vez en cuando mensajes que han caído en mi correo electrónico (el único que he revisado en estos días que me he alejado del internet). Una vez más: GRACIAS POR TODO. Consiguen sacarme una sonrisa incluso en momentos duros. La preocupación que muchas de ustedes han mostrado por mí me ha conmovido mucho. Gracias._

_Quisiera decir, por otra parte, que también hubo comentarios que no me han gustado. No me detendré en ellos demasiado. Sólo quisiera decir que yo no prometí subir el capítulo nuevo el 15 de abril, sólo dije que esa era la fecha en la que yo creía que iba a terminar el capítulo, pero que siempre podría no ser esa la fecha, porque yo no puedo adivinar cuándo acabaré, simplemente no tengo ese tipo de poderes. Aunque hubiera hecho la promesa de publicar el 15, que no la hice, no creo que esto se deba convertir en un lugar de exigencias. Es un lugar de diversión y así como ustedes se toman su tiempo para leer, yo me lo tomo para escribir._

_Creo que se debe notar que no estoy con mucho ánimo. La verdad es que he pasado unos días bastante pesados. El capítulo me ha costado mucho de escribir. Muchísimo. No sé si estoy muy contenta con él, pero he dado lo mejor de mí dadas las circunstancias y de eso sí estoy orgullosa. Si es un buen capítulo o no, ya queda en sus manos. Tiene 100 páginas en word, así que tómense su tiempo en leerlo. Algunas lectoras me aconsejaron que no me detuviera en tantos detalles, por el bien de la historia, y que avanzara más con los hechos y los días; quiero decir que intenté tomar el consejo sin ningún éxito. Es mi forma de escribir, así, abundante. Lo siento, no es que no considere un buen consejo su recomendación, es que de verdad no he podido cambiarlo._

_Con respecto al capítulo sólo diré que está mucho más centrado en Scorpius y en lo que ocurre dentro de él, como pueden ver en el título. _

_Pásense por el blog del fic ( www . rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com) y vean unos videos hechos por lectoras, Mariu y Olguita. Ambos de Rose/Morgana. Un video sobre el fic en general hecho por Mar Marin, y varios fan arts. Son geniales y no deben perdérselos por nada del mundo._

_LOVE AND ROCKETS_

_P.D: noten que he agregado un epígrafe al capítulo. Lo haré más amenudo. Es una canción. Iré seleccionando canciones que vayan con cada capítulo de ahora en adelante._

**Capítulo XXXIII**

**La caída de Hyperion**

"_She isn't real  
I can't make her real"_

Vermillion pt 2, Slipknot

**1.-**

**Domingo**

_[6.00 a.m.]_

Rose salió de la ducha y, después de escurrir el agua de su cabello rojo y espeso, se envolvió en una toalla. Le había costado algo de trabajo deshacerse de toda la tierra que se había impregnado en su cuerpo. Con la palma de su mano desempañó el espejo y se encontró de frente con sus ojos azules, grandes, más agotados que nunca. Lo que había dormido en el bosque, junto a Aarón, había sido insuficiente. Su cuerpo empezaba a reclamarle descanso, pero ya era muy tarde: no podría dormir ni aunque así lo quisiera. Hacía pocos minutos Aarón había abandonado la sala común. Era domingo. Sus ojos oscuros, masculinos, se habían posado en ella antes de decirle "Creo que confío en ti". La pregunta era: ¿confiaba ella en él? Rose no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía. Se trataba de algo inexplicable, algo que poco tenía que ver con la lógica o la razón y más con las entrañas, con la intuición.

Y, sin embargo, una bruja precavida no se dejaba guiar únicamente por lo que sus vísceras le decían.

Rose suspiró y puso una gota de pasta dental sobre su cepillo de dientes. La conversación con Ásban aún estaba en su memoria, nítida, como tallada en piedra. ¿Por qué querría alguien como Ásban mentirle? Él era un miembro de la Orden, era un héroe consagrado, un protector del mundo mágico. Desconfiaba de ella, ya se lo había dicho, por las conexiones que existían entre ella y Morgana, pero al menos se lo había dicho a la cara. Rose podía entenderlo: podía entender que Ásban, frente a la profecía de Morgana, temiera que ella y los poderes que parecía tener se salieran de control. Entendía que Ásban quisiera tenerla bajo vigilancia. ¿Eso lo convertía, acaso, en un ser despreciable y peligroso como parecía insinuar Aarón? Recordaba perfectamente las palabras del moreno: "Ásban no es quien tú crees que es". ¿A qué se había referido con eso?

Claro que también cabía la posibilidad de que quien estuviera mintiendo fuera Aarón. Después de todo, ¿qué era lo que sabía de él? Si bien hacía unas horas el moreno se había abierto con ella y había sentido sinceridad de su parte al contarte cosas de su pasado, aquello era sólo una parte de todo el misterio que lo envolvía. De no haber sido que descubrió su licantropía en el bosque, de forma accidental, el chico jamás le habría contado nada sobre Angélica y su pasado como cazador de monstruos. Esa era la realidad.

Y entonces, ¿a quién debía creerle?

Cuando Rose terminó de cepillarse los dientes caminó hacia su habitación y empezó a desenredarse el cabello con pesadez. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le pedían descanso, pero escucharlos era imposible. Rose se sentía alterada. No podía dejar de pensar en el contrato que había roto. Conocía muy bien a Scorpius y el rubio no iba a perdonárselo. Las reglas lo estipulaban: la atormentaría haciéndola su esclava durante una semana. Así sería. La pelirroja suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Trató de recordar lo escrito en el contrato, pero no había escapatoria alguna, las reglas habían sido claras: si ella no usaba el anillo y no le avisaba de ello al slytherin con antelación, el contrato quedaría roto. Era una fortuna que el rubio no supiera lo de Aarón, porque con eso serían dos reglas rotas y, aunque el castigo sería el mismo, estaba convencida de que Scorpius intentaría meterse en lo que no le incumbía. Estaba claro que no le caía nada bien Aarón. Aunque Rose no entendía bien del todo por qué, así había sido desde el principio.

Rose tragó saliva. Definitivamente lo de la presencia de Aarón en la sala común debía guardárselo. Era mejor que Scorpius no supiera nada al respecto.

_[8.00 a.m.]_

Luego de secarse el cabello, recogérselo con un listón azul en una rosca bastante tensa, ponerse un jean, una blusa rosa y meterse la varita en el bolsillo, Rose decidió salir de la sala común hacia el gran comedor. Era muy temprano y seguramente pocos alumnos estarían desayunando, pero esa no era la razón por la cual la gryffindoriana había decidido ir tan temprano. En realidad, Rose quería escapar de las garras de Scorpius. Lo conocía mejor que nadie: ahora que ella había roto el contrato no había forma de que el rubio no empezara a martirizarla lo más pronto posible. Rose quería disfrutar, al menos un poco, de su libertad antes de que él se la arrebatara.

Su esclava por una semana. ¿Qué la obligaría a hacer? Rose no podía dejar de preguntárselo. Por un lado no creía que Scorpius la utilizara demasiado: el slytherin era un chico independiente y no necesitaba de nadie que le hiciera las cosas. No veía cómo alguien como él podría beneficiarse de tenerla como esclava más que el puro placer de humillarla, cosa que al slytherin parecía gustarle bastante.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de su habitación de forma silenciosa. Lentamente, con el corazón en la punta de la lengua, bajó las escaleras sin producir el más mínimo sonido. Respiró tranquila al notar que la sala común estaba desierta. Desde allí dio un vistazo rápido hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de Scorpius y vio la puerta cerrada.

Suspiró, aliviada: Scorpius aún no había despertado.

_[9.00 a.m.]_

Rose había terminado de desayunar hacía más de media hora, pero continuaba en la mesa de Gryffindor porque sus primos estaban allí, y porque temía encontrarse a solas con Scorpius, quien aprovecharía la situación para usar el poder que tenía ahora sobre ella. En público, sin embargo, Rose estaba segura de que no lo haría.

Scorpius no era tan cruel.

Aún así, cuando vio a Megara y a Alexander aparecer y dirigirse a la mesa de slytherin no pudo más que sorprenderse. ¿Por qué Scorpius no había bajado todavía a desayunar? Era extraño. Si bien el rubio no era especialmente madrugador, tampoco era un perezoso y siempre se levantaba a una hora razonable. No era que Rose lo espiara ni mucho menos. Ella simplemente se fijaba en esas cosas.

"O tal vez me fijo demasiado en lo que no debería", pensó la pelirroja mientras se servía un vaso de zumo de calabaza, "porque soy una tonta".

La gryffindoriana notó que Albus, su primo, había dejado de mirar a Hugo, con quien hasta entonces había mantenido una charla sobre Quidditch, para clavar sus ojos verdes en la mesa de slytherin. Hugo entornó los ojos cuando notó que su primo había dejado de prestarle atención.

—Al, se te van a salir los ojos y, cuando rueden por el suelo, los reptiles de la mesa del fondo se los comerán.— dijo el castaño.

Albus lo miró con cansancio.

—No les digas reptiles.— le dijo. —Son personas.

—A mí me parecen venenosos, escamosos y de sangre fría.— dijo Hugo, mordiendo una tostada. —Si esas no son las características de un reptil, pues no sé qué otra clase de monstruo sean.

—Ya cállate, Hugo.— dijo Lily mientras se llevaba una fresa a la boca. —Estamos desayunando: no es tiempo para hablar de bichos.

Rose sonrió levemente y guardó silencio. Desde que sus primos llegaron y se sentaron con ella no tocaron el tema de la velada pasada. Ninguno mencionó a Scorpius y ninguno trató de sacarle más información sobre la historia entre ambos. Todos parecían haber llegado al acuerdo de no hundir más el dedo en la llaga, y Rose estaba agradecida. Incluso Lily había cambiado su actitud y fingía que nada había ocurrido. Rose sabía mejor que nadie lo que le costaba a Lily fingir, y sabía lo mucho que le había ofendido a su prima que ella no le contara lo sucedido con Scorpius. Por eso se sentía especialmente agradecida con ella, y con Hugo, por supuesto. Casi sentía ganas de abrazarlos a los dos y agradecerles por no insistir más en un asunto que a ella aún le dolía. Pero Rose no era de las que daba esas demostraciones de afecto en lugares públicos. Y ni Lily ni Hugo disfrutaban de cursilerías.

Ya tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo por ellos en algún momento.

Si bien ni Hugo ni Lily habían vuelto a tocar el tema del sábado, sus comentarios negativos hacia los slytherins habían subido de tono, si es que aquello era posible. A Rose no le importaba. Podía lidiar con ello. Con lo que no podía lidiar era con que le recordaran cómo para Scorpius Malfoy no fue más que una aventura de unas cuantas semanas.

Eso ya lo sabía: no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

—Lily.— dijo Albus bebiendo un poco de café. —¿Qué quieres que te regale por tu cumpleaños? Ya está bastante cerca.

Lily se echó el cabello, rojo y lacio, hacia atrás con la mano derecha.

—Nada.— dijo la pelirroja. —Odio los cumpleaños: y eso incluye al mío.

—¡Vamos, Lils!— dijo Hugo. —¿Es que no hay forma de animarte de vez en cuando?

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Si dejas de molestarme, estaré de buen humor.— dijo la pelirroja, y luego miró a Albus. —No quiero que hagan nada ridículo como una fiesta sorpresa ni nada por el estilo. No quiero festejarlo y lo digo en serio.

—Pero Lily, no tiene sentido.— dijo Fred, mirando a su prima. —Los cumpleaños son geniales: hay torta y regalos. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

—Déjala.— dijo Albus. —A Lily no le ha gustado festejar su cumpleaños desde que cumplió 11. Sólo quise intentar preguntarle si quería algo a ver si por lo menos me dejaba hacer eso por ella.

Lily miró con ternura a su hermano.

—Al, tú eres un regalo.— le dijo. —No necesito nada más. Los tengo a ustedes, aunque a veces sean insoportables. Punto final. No quiero festejar mi cumpleaños y mataré a quien desafíe mi deseo.

—Yo no desafiaré tu deseo.— dijo Louis. —Estoy convencido de que eres una psicópata en potencia, Lily. Creo que prefiero seguir tus órdenes para siempre antes que morir de alguna forma horrorosa.

Rose descansó su barbilla sobre su mano derecha y miró a su prima.

—Bueno, pero podemos "no festejar tu cumpleaños" e igual hacer algo.— dijo la pelirroja. —Todos juntos.

—Mientras no sea para agasajarme, me parece bien.— dijo Lily.

Hugo sonrió.

—No, Lily, no te preocupes por eso. Nadie aquí quiere agasajarte.— le dijo, y Fred y Louis rieron.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Hugo, tú eres el primero en siempre regalarme cosas estrambóticas el día de mi cumpleaños, así que no finjas que no soy tu prima favorita.— le dijo la pelirroja, mordiendo una manzana.

—Ya.— dijo Hugo, levantando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa burlona. —Pero todos saben que tengo mal gusto.

Esta vez todos en la mesa rieron y Lily le dio un codazo al castaño.

En ese momento Lucy entró al gran comedor. Rose la miró con ternura y sintió ganas de estar con ella. Lucy había sido, de todas sus primas, con quien había mantenido desde siempre una relación más estrecha, casi de complicidad. Lucy y Albus habían sido sus confesores, aquellos a los que les contaba hasta sus más íntimas inquietudes. Sin embargo aquel año, con la competencia, con lo de Scorpius, Rose había tomado cierta distancia, casi sin darse cuenta, y eso era algo que le pesaba.

Sin pensarlo más la pelirroja levantó su mano en el aire para llamar la atención de Lucy. La hufflepuff la vio y le sonrió ampliamente. Hugo gritó por encima del bullicio del gran comedor:

—¡Lucy, ven a desayunar con nosotros!

Lucy se sonrojó levemente y caminó hacia la mesa de gryffindor. Rose podía adivinar el motivo del recelo de su prima al acercarse: todos sabían que ahora estaba saliendo con Alexander Nott, cosa que no debía agradar especialmente ni a Hugo ni a Lily. Seguramente Lucy temía que le reclamaran algo, o que le hicieran preguntas molestas. Rose podía comprender la preocupación de su prima. Tener una familia tan numerosa, con tantos primos revoloteando a tu alrededor, era igual a tener que rendirles cuentas siempre, para cualquier cosa, porque al fin y al cabo eran familia, y a la familia no se la puede ignorar.

Lucy se sentó al lado de Rose con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en su rostro.

Hugo clavó sus ojos pardos en ella.

—Lucy.— empezó el castaño. — Quiero que sepas que, aunque no me gusta nada Nott, no, de hecho, desprecio a Nott, respeto tu decisión de salir con cuanta serpiente se te pase por delante.

Lily le volvió a dar con codazo a Hugo y este soltó un quejido.

—¡Auch!— dijo el castaño mirando a Lily con reproche. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo expresar mis sentimientos?

—No sabía que los tenías.— dijo Lily.

—¡Por favor!— dijo el castaño. —Si eres tú la reina de los comentarios venenosos hacia slytherins. Además, no puedo mentir. Nott ha sido mi rival desde siempre por ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de slytherin. Todos lo saben. No voy a fingir que me agrada tenerlo en la familia.

Lucy tragó saliva.

—No me he casado con él, Hugo.— le dijo ella con timidez. —Alexander no es parte de la familia.

Hugo se cruzó de brazos.

—Aún.— dijo el castaño. —¿Crees que no he visto cómo te mira? El muy degenerado.

Lucy miró, casi sin quererlo, hacia la mesa de slytherin y chocó con los ojos verdes de Alexander Nott, unos ojos intensos y depredadores que la hicieron temblar. El castaño le sonrió, y eso fue todo lo que Lucy necesitó para que todo su rostro se encendiera como una mecha. Se apresuró a bajar la mirada, a huir de la innombrable belleza de Alexander Nott. "Por Merlín, ¿se puede ser tan atractivo?", pensó ella, nerviosa, tratando de borrar las marcas del bochorno de su rostro. Bastaba con que él la mirara para que Lucy sintiera cada parte de su cuerpo someterse a una marea de sensaciones. ¿Cómo era que Alexander conseguía ponerla así con una simple mirada? Lucy bebió un poco de zumo. El slytherin la alteraba de formas inconcebibles. Nunca antes había deseado tanto ser besada y acariciada. Era como si…

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse de sólo pensarlo. No, no podía ser. Respiró hondo. No se acostaría con Alexander. Tenía que repetírselo a sí misma como un mantra. No importaba cuánto lo deseara, no se acostaría con él. "No te acostarás con Alexander Nott, no te acostarás con Alexander Nott", se repitió mentalmente. Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que aquello llegara tan lejos. Además, el propósito sería fácil porque estaba convencida de que el slytherin no querría acostarse con ella. Alexander sólo la estaba ayudando.

Aunque a veces, tenía que admitirlo, sentía que Alexander estaba aprovechando la situación para besarla incluso cuando no era necesario. Aunque no podía asegurarlo del todo y no tenía la menor intención de preguntárselo.

—Como te decía, Lucy,— dijo Hugo —Acepto tus absurdas preferencias con respecto a hombres. Pero si el degenerado de Nott se atreve a hacerte algo, le romperé la cara. — Hugo bebió un poco de su zumo. —Y luego le romperé la cara a Malfoy, sólo porque se la tengo guardada.

Rose evitó mirar a su hermano y se produjo un nuevo silencio en la mesa de Gryffindor. Por suerte, éste no duró demasiado: Dominique entró al gran comedor y saltó tres veces, moviendo sus manos en el aire, saludando a sus primos justo antes de correr hacia la mesa.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa a ésta?— preguntó Louis.

—¡Chicos, estoy tan feliz!— dijo la rubia sentándose junto a Albus. —He obtenido la mejor calificación de mi clase en Adivinación. Firenze dice que tengo talento, como Rose.

Hugo miró a su hermana y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Como Rose?— dijo el castaño. —Creo que debes ocultarle a nuestra madre que te gusta adivinación, Rosie. Será una decepción para ella.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—No es que me guste.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Sólo trato de aprender de la materia, como de todas. Y Firenze exagera con respecto a mi supuesto talento.

Dominique miró a su prima y negó con la cabeza.

—Firenze dice que lo tuyo es algo natural.— dijo la rubia. —Talento natural.

—Genial.— dijo Louis. —Sólo faltaba esto para que terminara de volverse loca.

Dominique le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

—Pues cuando aprenda a leer la bola de cristal no me pidas que te diga nada respecto a tu futuro.— le dijo la rubia. —Porque no lo haré.

—¿Sabes leer la bola de cristal?— preguntó Albus a Rose.

—No.— dijo la pelirroja. —Jamás he visto nada.

Dominique entornó los ojos.

—Eso no significa nada. Yo tampoco he visto ninguna cosa.— dijo la rubia. —Lo importante es que tenemos talento innato. Sólo hay que desarrollarlo.

—Odio el esoterismo.— dijo Fred. —Me da miedo.

—No es esoterismo, Fred.— dijo Dominique, irritada. —La adivinación es una ciencia.— Hugo rió y la ravenclaw lo miró con severidad. —Las profecías que han sido hechas por grandes adivinas han servido siempre al desarrollo del mundo mágico. Si no existiera la adivinación, esta familia no existiría porque tío Harry habría muerto y tía Hermione jamás se habría hecho amiga de tío Ron o de tía Luna y todos habrían muerto en manos de Voldemort.

La conversación no prosiguió porque, justo en ese instante, Roxanne y Lysander entraron al gran comedor simultáneamente. La morena miró al rubio con displicencia y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Rose vio cómo Lysander, algo dolido, se quedó quieto en la entrada y luego empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw justo antes de detenerse en seco, girar, y caminar decididamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lysander se sentó entre Hugo y Louis, como si nada, y Roxanne lo miró impertérrita.

—No quiero ser descortés pero, ¿qué haces aquí?— le preguntó la morena con desagrado.

Lysander esbozó una sonrisa.

—Los Weasley-Potter son mis amigos, lo han sido desde siempre.— dijo el rubio. —Y ya que tú no haces más que despreciarme, y yo he decidido aceptarlo, lo mejor es que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce natural. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no me convierte en un desterrado de esta familia. A menos que Fred lo quiera así.

Lysander y Roxanne miraron a la vez a Fred, quien tenía la boca llena y pareció mirarlos a ambos con sorpresa. El pelirrojo deglutió la comida y se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo no me voy a oponer a que Lysander se siente aquí.— dijo el pelirrojo. —Es uno más de la familia. Tía Luna es como si fuera nuestra tía y él es como si fuera nuestro primo.

Roxanne bufó.

—No puedo creerlo.— dijo la morena mientras se ponía de pie. Clavó sus ojos en Lysander justo antes de irse. —Pues que te aproveche.

Y con esto caminó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Lily miró a Lysander a los ojos.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero lo arruinaste todo.— le dijo la pelirroja.

Lysander suspiró.

—Ya lo sé.— le respondió.

Fred suspiró.

—La verdad es que aún tengo la esperanza de que consigas regresar con mi hermana.— dijo el pelirrojo. —Creí que ya no tendría que preocuparme de los cretinos que la rondan.

Lysander frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué cretinos la rondan?— preguntó.

De repente Louis empezó a reír a carcajadas, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¡Vaya espectáculo!— soltó mirando a la mesa de Slytherin.

Todos voltearon y vieron, en una esquina de la mesa, a Lorcan besando a Libby, su reciente novia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que todos estuvieran mirándolos.

—Qué vulgar.— comentó Lily, dándoles la espalda y volviendo a su desayuno. —Ya no sé si me apetece seguir comiendo.

—Lo de Libby y Lorcan, ¿va en serio?— le preguntó Hugo a Lysander.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, parece que sí.— respondió. —Por lo pronto sé que se llevan bien y que a Lorcan le gusta.

Lily mordió con excesiva fuerza la manzana que aún no terminaba de comer.

—¿No es Libby la chica que el año pasado se embriagó en la torre y besó a prácticamente todo el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw?— soltó la pelirroja venenosamente.

Lysander fijó sus ojos celestes en ella.

—No estarás celosa, ¿verdad?— le preguntó.

Lily fingió una risa seca.

—¡Por favor!— le dijo. —Yo tendría a tu hermano en la palma de mi mano si así lo quisiera.

Lysander sonrió.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú.— murmuró, pero Lily lo escuchó muy bien.

—Pues déjame recordarte que estuvo tras de mí hace poco.— le dijo la gryffindoriana.

—Eso es cosa del pasado.— dijo Lysander.

Lily se cruzó de brazos.

—No es cosa del pasado.— dijo la pelirroja. —Si quisiera podría quitárselo a la facilona de Libby Dworkin, quien no es la gran cosa.

—Creo que estás un poco obsesionada con mi hermano y no te das cuenta.— dijo Lysander.

Lily volvió a soltar una risa sarcástica.

—Qué imaginación tienes.

Dominique saltó sobre su asiento al mirar, en la entrada del gran comedor, a Aarón, Fiodor y Gania ingresando en la estancia, charlando y riendo juntos de forma despreocupada. La rubia se puso de pie y se abrió espacio entre Albus y Rose, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

—Rose…tienes que ponerte de novia con Aarón Gozenbagh.— le dijo Dominique. —Hazlo por mí.— la rubia unió las manos como en un rezo. —Por favooooor.

Rose la miró, incrédula.

—Dom, ¿qué te ocurre?— le preguntó, sonriéndole. —¿Te gusta Aarón?

Dominique clavó sus ojos celestes en Aarón, quien en esos momentos se reía por algún comentario de Gania.

—Por Merlín, es un príncipe.— dijo la rubia. —No soy la única. Mira a todo el comedor.

Rose miró las mesas contiguas y notó que varias chicas suspiraban y murmuraban mirando a Aarón descaradamente. Era cierto que otras miraban a Fiodor y a Gania, pero la mayoría tenía sus ojos fijos en el castaño.

Dominique suspiró.

—Es un dios griego.— dijo. —O lo más parecido a un Adonis que yo haya visto jamás. — luego miró a Rose. — Rosie, todos en el colegio hablan de cómo Aarón Gozenbagh y tú se la pasan juntos.

—¿Qué?— soltó Hugo casi escupiendo su comida.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Eso es mentira.— dijo la pelirroja. —No pasamos todo el tiempo juntos.

Dominique sonrió.

—Pero muchos los han visto juntos y eso es lo que se dice.— dijo la rubia. —En todo caso, existe el rumor de que tú y él se pondrán de novios. Muchas chicas en Hogwarts te envidian. ¡Por favor ponte de novia con él!

Rose ignoró a Dominique y fijó sus ojos azules en Aarón. Él le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió ampliamente. El castaño pareció disculparse con Fiodor y Gania y se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Dominique se tensó.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, viene hacia acá.— dijo la rubia.

—Pues deberías avergonzarte porque borracha le dijiste que era un príncipe.— dijo Lily.

—¿Qué?!— soltó la rubia, mortificada. —¡Qué humillación!

Aarón se detuvo frente a Rose, sonriéndole. Los Weasley-Potter guardaron silencio.

—Hola.— le dijo él.

—Hola.— respondió Rose tímidamente.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo?— le preguntó.

Rose se sintió intimidada por las miradas de sus primos y de muchas chicas en el comedor. Tragó saliva y se llevó un rizo hacia atrás de la oreja.

—Claro.— le dijo y se puso de pie.

Los dos caminaron hacia una esquina segura del gran comedor. Aarón fue el primero en detenerse y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Todos nos están mirando.— dijo la pelirroja casi en un susurro.

Aarón no desdibujó su sonrisa.

—Sí. — dijo el castaño. —La verdad es que no me importa.

Rose lo miró brevemente y le sonrió, pero luego desvió la mirada porque, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía nerviosa.

—Sólo quería agradecerte otra vez por todo.— dijo el castaño. —Sentí que debía hacerlo por segunda vez, con una apariencia más decente.

Rose sonrió. Era cierto que la última vez que se vieron ambos tenían una apariencia desastrosa. La pelirroja notó que Aarón parecía no tener ninguna herida en sus manos. Era como si jamás hubiese ocurrido lo de la noche anterior.

Aarón notó la sorpresa de la pelirroja y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Una de las pocas ventajas de ser un licántropo es que tus heridas sanan con una rapidez sobrenatural.— le dijo el castaño. De su bolsillo sacó una rosa de papel y se la entregó a Rose. —Toma, es origami. Suelo hacer cosas con papel cuando estoy aburrido, la cual ocurre la mayoría del tiempo.

Rose se sonrojó y tomó la rosa de papel entre sus manos.

—¿Para mí?— le preguntó.

Aarón rió.

—Sí, pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho.— le dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba. —Nos vemos pronto.

Rose lo vio caminar hacia Fiodor y Gania y sólo regresó a la realidad cuando notó que tenía una rosa de papel en sus manos y que medio comedor la miraba y murmuraba por lo bajo. Rápidamente guardó la rosa en el bolsillo de su jean, sin miedo a arrugarla, y caminó de vuelta a la mesa junto a sus primos.

—Rose, ¿estás saliendo con Aarón Gozenbagh?— preguntó Fred.

—Si la respuesta es no, deberías empezar a hacerlo ya.— dijo Dominique.

—Al menos es mejor que Scorpius Malfoy.— dijo Lily.

—Yo preferiría que Rose no estuviera con nadie.— dijo Hugo. —Todos son inferiores a ella.

Rose suspiró e ignoró la discusión de sus primos. Tenía que aprovechar el día para leer más sobre dragones y averiguar la forma de adquirir algunas destrezas animales en caso de que no pudiera invocar a Eros. Ya sólo quedaba una semana para la prueba.

Rose miró a la mesa de Slytherin por última vez y notó que Scorpius continuaba sin aparecer.

_[12.00 p.m.]_

—Entonces la poción matalobos estaba alterada.— dijo Gania.

—Sí, es lo que sospecho.— dijo Aarón. —De otro modo jamás me habría transformado.

—Lo que no entiendo es quién pudo haberlo hecho, y con qué fin.— dijo Fiodor.

Aarón, Gania y Fiodor hacían, como todos los días, su ronda por el castillo y sus afueras mientras charlaban. Siempre empezaban por el interior y dejaban los jardines al final, porque era lo más placentero, especialmente ahora que la primavera comenzaba. Llevaban varios minutos fuera del castillo, respirando el aire fresco y chequeando que todo estuviera como debía estar. Gania fue el primero en detener la caminata.

—Crees que fue Ásban, ¿verdad?— preguntó el moreno mirando a Aarón a los ojos.

El castaño se mantuvo serio e imperturbable.

—Sé que fue él.— le respondió. —Supongo que es su táctica para intimidarme, pero no lo va a conseguir. No tengo nada qué perder.

Fiodor se cruzó de hombros. A la luz del sol su piel negra brillaba como ébano puro. Si en algo se diferenciaba de su gemelo, Gania, era en que tenía un tinte taciturno en su mirada.

—Si quieres puedo encargarme de hacer la poción matalobos para ti, aquí, en el colegio, cada mes. — dijo Fiodor. —Así no tendrás que preocuparte de que la adulteren.

—Eso estaría bien.— dijo el castaño, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Gania suspiró.

—Aarón, sabes que estamos contigo en esto, pero necesito recordarte que sólo tenemos 21 años y que un mago como Ásban nos puede derrotar con una sola mano.— dijo el moreno. —No es un juego.

Aarón lo miró a los ojos.

—Sé perfectamente que esto no es un juego, y jamás lo ha sido para mí.— dijo el castaño. —Pero no le tengo miedo y lo repito: no tengo nada que perder.— Aarón hizo una pausa y miró al suelo, reflexionando. —Tal vez nosotros somos frágiles frente a alguien como Ásban, pero no ella.

Fiodor dio un paso hacia delante y miró alrededor, corroborando que no había nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlos.

—Te refieres a esa chica, ¿no es así?— dijo el moreno. —A Rose Weasley.

Aarón miró a su amigo con extrema seriedad.

—Creo que estoy empezando a descubrirla.— dijo en un tono suave y reflexivo. —No es nada de lo que pensé que era. Creo que en verdad es poderosa, mucho más de lo que puedo imaginar o nadie puede imaginar. Ni siquiera ella sabe que lo es.

Gania bufó.

—Dijiste que era una niña; que los temores de Ásban eran los de un anciano con ansias de poder desmedido.— dijo el moreno. —Dijiste que no había nada especial en ella, salvo su linaje, su extraña conexión con la magia de Morgana la Fey.

Aarón se cruzó de brazos y movió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Creo que me equivoqué.

Fiodor y Gania soltaron, al unísono, un sonido gutural de sorpresa y descontento.

—¿Entonces Ásban puede tener razón? ¿Puede esa chica ser un mal para el mundo mágico?— soltó, preocupado, Gania.

Aarón negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Eso es lo que él quiere que todos crean, que está preocupado por el mundo mágico, que Rose es un peligro, que él sólo intenta salvar el futuro de la magia.— dijo el castaño con desdén. —Rose tal vez posea un poder que puede desarrollarse y ser grande, pero eso no la hace un peligro inminente. Es su naturaleza, así de simple. Es una chica que tiene un poder genuino y único y creo que Ásban lo sabe y no la quiere dentro de la Orden por esa misma razón.

—Si Ásban quiere el cuello de Rose Weasley, tendrá el cuello de Rose Weasley.— dijo Fiodor. —Nosotros no vamos a poder impedirlo, tiene toda la ventaja necesaria.

—No, te equivocas.— dijo el castaño. —Él tiene un nombre que cuidar y que no puede arriesgarse a manchar, por lo que debe ser muy cuidadoso. Esa es la razón por la que Rose aún sigue en la competencia y por la que yo sigo aquí, en Hogwarts.

Gania negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no lo esperábamos.— dijo el moreno. —Nunca esperamos que lo de Rose fuera cierto, que en serio tuviera poderes excepcionales. Esto rompe la estructura de nuestros planes. Esa chica….

—Rose puede serme útil.— dijo Aarón mirando a sus amigos. —No creí que fuera así, creí que era un chivo expiatorio para Ásban, pero ahora creo que no, que en verdad él teme en lo que ella pueda convertirse.

—¿A que sea un peligro?— intervino Fiodor.

—Sí, pero no necesariamente un peligro para el mundo mágico, sino para él.— dijo Aarón. —Porque ella puede descubrir la verdad de Morgana la Fey y cambiar la historia. El trabajo que quería hacer mi madre antes de que él…

—No tenemos pruebas de que Ásban haya matado a tu madre, Aarón.— dijo Gania. —No empecemos a perder la cabeza.

Aarón miró a Gania a los ojos con tranquilidad.

—Sé que él lo hizo.— dijo el castaño, convencido. —Cuando tenía cinco años leí la carta que él le envió para citarla, la leí antes de que ésta se quemara de forma espontánea. La citó en el parque donde la encontraron muerta. Nadie lo sabía más que mi madre y yo, por supuesto. Y no lo comprendí sino hasta muchos años después, cuando supe lo que mi madre estaba haciendo: investigando sobre Morgana. ¿Es que no lo ven? Cada vez que ha habido alguien que haya decidido investigar sobre ella, esa persona ha muerto de forma accidental o se ha suicidado. No es una coincidencia. Voy a llegar al fondo de esto. Voy a saberlo todo sobre Morgana la Fey, voy a seguir con la investigación que mató a mis padres, y voy a desenmascarar a Ásban.

Durante algunos segundos el trío guardó silencio y sólo se escuchó el viento chocando contra las ramas de los árboles y agitando sus hojas con suavidad.

Fiodor se aclaró la garganta.

—Si, en efecto, fue Ásban quien adulteró tu poción matalobos, está jugando en serio; muy en serio.— dijo el moreno.

—Sí.— admitió el castaño, y luego sonrió. —Pero yo tengo una ventaja: Rose.

Gania meneó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes que es verdad lo de sus poderes?— le dijo.

Aarón suspiró.

—La he investigado. Su historial tiene cosas extrañas.— dijo el castaño. —Cosas que no corresponden a una bruja común y corriente. Incendió su casa entera cuando apenas era una niña, sin ninguna varita. ¿Quién puede hacer eso? No conozco a nadie.— Gania y Fiodor intercambiaron miradas. —Además, es por ella que los anillos funcionan. Scorpius Malfoy sólo tiene la suerte de poder ser parte de ello porque hay otro anillo que lo conecta a la mente de Rose. Ella ve el pasado, lo ha hecho siempre, a eso se debían sus pesadillas nocturnas, que por cierto ha sufrido desde que tiene memoria, y a eso se debe que no las recuerde. No sabe manejar sus poderes. Pero ahí están. Todo encaja con la profecía. Su magia es pura, la más pura que ha existido en millones de años.— Aarón hizo una pequeña pausa. —Si es cierto y ella posee el fuego en su sangre, sin ninguna mixtura, si es cierto que posee esa magia ancestral, eso significaría que podría convertirse en la bruja con los poderes más grandes del mundo mágico desde Morgana Pendragon.

—Cuidado, Aarón.— le dijo Gania. —Tu obsesión con Morgana puede llevarte a algo peligroso. Rose Weasley es una chica de 17 años, no un experimento.

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no es un experimento para mí.— le respondió. —Es sólo que creo que hay mucho por descubrir en cuando a la historia oficial de Morgana, algo que Ásban no quiere que se sepa, y Rose es la clave para desentrañar la verdad.— se encogió de hombros. —Puede ser que al principio haya visto a Rose como un instrumento, pero ahora no es así.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué cambiaste de opinión?— preguntó Gania, taladrándolo con la mirada.

Aarón guardó silencio, desubicado, y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—No lo sé.— le dijo. —Sólo cambié mi opinión, es todo.

Fiodor se acarició la cabeza con descuido y miró a Aarón.

—¿Qué tal la transformación de ayer? No ocurrió nada raro, ¿no?— le preguntó.

El castaño tosió dos veces y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Todo fue bien.— dijo. —Me interné en el bosque y ocurrió de forma normal. Aunque…— hizo una pausa y miró a Gania. —Quería preguntarte algo.

Gania levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?— le preguntó.

Aarón se pasó una mano por la nuca.

—Estaba leyendo sobre licantropía hace unos días y, me preguntaba si es posible que una persona pueda domar a un hombre lobo.

Gania guardó silencio, mirando a su amigo con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

—En primer lugar, ¿qué hacías leyendo sobre licantropía cuando lo sabes todo sobre ella?— inquirió.

—No lo sé todo.— dijo Aarón. —Es por eso que estoy haciéndote esta pregunta. Quiero saber si es posible que alguien pueda domar a un hombre lobo.

—¿Domar cómo?— insistió Gania, aturdido.

Aarón empezó a impacientarse.

—Como….eliminar su nivel de agresividad.— le dijo, cansado. —Como…evitar que un hombre lobo ataque o, hacerlo de repente consciente de su condición.

Gania negó con la cabeza.

—Es imposible.— le respondió. —Sólo hay una forma de que eso ocurra, y es que el licántropo se haya enfrentado a un ser con un poder casi sobrenatural, muy por encima del de él, que lo someta. Aún así no hay forma de que el licántropo se vuelva consciente de su condición. Durante la transformación el humano se convierte en bestia y no hay tal cosa como la conciencia. Eso desaparece.

Aarón asintió en silencio, pero entonces Fiodor intervino.

—Claro que también está el mito de la imprimación.— dijo el moreno. —Que cuando un hombre lobo se imprima en alguien, ya sea por afinidad o por lo que sea, sus niveles de agresividad disminuyen.

Aarón rió.

—Como tú mismo lo has dicho: eso es un mito, y bastante cursi, además.

—Claro que es un mito.— dijo Gania. —Pero como todos los mitos, tiene un origen real. Ha habido casos en los que licántropos han conseguido controlar sus impulsos de destrucción frente a seres amados. Y eso es un hecho. Llámalo como quieras, imprimación o autocontrol, da lo mismo. Existe.

Aarón mantuvo su sonrisa durante un par de segundos y luego ésta fue deshaciéndose a medida que su rostro adquiría una tesitura más reflexiva y meditativa, como si estuviera pensando en algo o en alguien, o intentando resolver una compleja adivinanza.

Finalmente, el castaño meneó la cabeza con despreocupación.

—Imposible.— murmuró casi para sí mismo.

Y, en silencio, los tres reanudaron su ronda diaria.

_[12.30 p.m.]_

Rose caminaba hacia la sala común a pasos lentos e inseguros, apretando contra su pecho el tomo de dragones y con la mirada perdida. Había pasado unas cuantas horas en la biblioteca, leyendo y encontrando algunas recetas de pociones que le otorgarían velocidad extra y fuerza necesaria durante la competencia, recursos que parecía que iban a ser sus únicos aliados en la cuarta prueba. No importaba cuánto hubiera buscado en el tomo de dragones, en ninguna parte se especificaba algún método que ella pudiera usar para llamar a Eros. Todo indicaba que era una búsqueda personal que variaba en cada amo de dragones y, por lo tanto, no había una regla fija al respecto.

Lo que sí le había quedado claro era que se trataba de una invocación sumamente compleja y que existían pocos amos de dragones que podían hacerlo.

"Eso me descalifica por completo", pensó Rose mientras avanzaba, "soy una aprendiz de bruja competente, pero jamás lo conseguiré ahora, con el poco desarrollo y evolución que tiene mi magia y mi autocontrol".

La única razón por la que había decidido abandonar la biblioteca era el bullicio que emitían los grupos de estudio de otras casas. Los exámenes se estaban aproximando y eso convertía todos los años a la biblioteca en un lugar poco apetecible, lleno de gente que no tenía idea de cómo comportarse en un sitio así. La opción restante tampoco era excesivamente agradable: ir a la sala común. Rose tragó saliva. No comprendía por qué Scorpius aún no la había buscado para ejercer su nuevo poder sobre ella. No tenía ningún sentido. A menos que el rubio hubiera decidido ignorar el contrato con tal de no verla más, cosa que resultaba mucho más comprensible. Aún así había algo no encajaba. El slytherin no había dejado de molestarla, seguirla y presionarla durante los últimos días, sin embargo, justo aquella mañana en la que podía empezar a torturarla con toda la libertad posible, era como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa.

"Tal vez la discusión que tuvimos en Hogsmeade lo hizo recapacitar y de ahora en adelante no me moleste más", pensó Rose y, curiosamente, no se sintió aliviada sino profundamente triste.

La gryffindoriana se detuvo en seco frente al tapete de Barnabás y clavó sus ojos azules en la figura femenina que se encontraba apoyada junto a la pared. Cassandra le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió levemente.

—Hola, Rose. — dijo la hufflepuff.

—Hola.— dijo la pelirroja en un tono suave y confuso.

Un silencio tenso se erigió, como de costumbre, entre las dos chicas.

Cassandra carraspeó y se echó el cabello castaño y rizado a un lado.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, pensé que nadie aparecería.— dijo la castaña intentando ser amable, aunque era evidente que su intento era forzado y poco natural.

—¿Quieres entrar?— le preguntó Rose. —¿En dónde está Scorpius?

Cassandra entornó los ojos.

—Es exactamente lo que me gustaría saber.— dijo ella. —Quedamos en encontrarnos en las afueras de Hogwarts a las diez, y dos horas después estoy aquí, esperando a que dé alguna señal de vida.

Rose se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja y se sintió algo culpable por alegrarse de que el rubio hubiese dejado plantada a su novia.

—¿Lo has buscado por el colegio?— preguntó la pelirroja. —Es decir, ¿cómo sabes que está en la sala común?

Cassandra se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro que lo busqué por el colegio.— dijo ella como si fuera evidente y la pregunta de Rose fuera un tanto tonta. —No ha ido a desayunar y nadie lo ha visto en toda la mañana. El único lugar que me queda por revisar es la sala común. Tal vez está en su cuarto, no lo sé. No es usual que me deje plantada.

Rose guardó silencio, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que Cassandra no podía saber lo que era o no usual en Scorpius porque lo conocía sólo de unas cuantas salidas en el pasado, sexo esporádico, y una relación de unos pocos días en el presente. La pelirroja se sonrojó por el veneno que parecía pulular en sus ideas y se arrepintió de inmediato.

—Si quieres puedes entrar conmigo, no creo que a Scorpius le moleste.— dijo la pelirroja. La realidad era que el contrato ya estaba roto y que lo que habían acordado ya no tenía que ser respetado. Además, no tenía cara para negarle la entrada a Cassandra. Lo que menos quería era que la hufflepuff creyera que ella no la dejaba pasar a propósito, para fastidiarla. Prefería no buscarse más problemas que pudieran tener el nombre de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy en el medio porque, honestamente, de esos ya tenía bastantes.

Cassandra sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.— le dijo.

Rose caminó hacia el tapete de Barnabás y pronto éste se reveló como una puerta. Las dos chicas entraron juntas, en silencio, resignándose a la realidad de que no tenían demasiados temas en común o interés en iniciar una conversación. Una vez dentro de la sala, Rose caminó hacia la mesa y depositó allí su libro. De reojo vio a Cassandra subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Scorpius, llamándolo por su nombre. La pelirroja se sentó y, discretamente, vio a la castaña a lo lejos, tocando la puerta cerrada del slytherin. Era extraño. ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio no hubiera salido todavía de su habitación? Aquello no era común en él, de hecho, era extraño e inquietante. ¿Estaría enfermo? Rose sabía que Scorpius era lo suficientemente cabezota como para resistirse a ir a la enfermería. Lo creía capaz de soportar fiebre y dolor innecesario con tal de no mostrarse débil frente a otros.

A la distancia Rose vio a Cassandra girar el pomo de la puerta de Scorpius, pero ésta se encontraba cerrada por dentro. Rose frunció el ceño, preocupada. Scorpius estaba allí, en su dormitorio, ahora era innegable. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el centro de la sala común, acercándose lo suficiente como para escuchar a Cassandra pedirle a Scorpius que abriera la puerta y, como respuesta, unos pasos dentro de la habitación y luego un portazo de lo que podía ser únicamente la puerta del baño.

Después de eso sólo hubo silencio.

Cassandra bajó las escaleras sumida en una profunda confusión. Miró a Rose, quien se encontraba en el centro de la sala, directamente a los ojos.

—¿Tuvo alguna pelea contigo o algo así?— le preguntó.

Rose se sorprendió por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre peleamos.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Si crees que es por eso que está allí encerrado tengo que desengañarte. Nunca ha hecho algo parecido a esto sólo por una pelea conmigo.

La hufflepuff se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Estoy preocupada.— dijo. —Scorpius jamás se ha comportado así conmigo. Nunca me ha evitado de esta manera. Parece que no quiere salir de allí ni hablar con nadie.

Rose se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo Cassandra todo aquello? ¿Qué se suponía que ella debía responderle? Si había en todo Hogwarts alguien poco indicado para charlar con Cassandra Welkins sobre el temperamento de Scorpius Malfoy esa persona era ella, Rose Weasley. No entendía por qué la castaña, que sabía muy bien que ella y el slytherin habían tenido algo hacía apenas una semana, le preguntaba sobre Scorpius y hablaba de él con tanta naturalidad en su presencia. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo inapropiado que era?

Rose se aclaró la garganta.

—Quisiera poder ayudarte pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que le ocurre.— dijo la pelirroja. —Y, como bien lo sabes, él y yo no somos especialmente cercanos.

Cassandra asintió.

—Sí, lo siento. — dijo la hufflepuff. —Sólo pensé que, tal vez, tú podrías saber algo de lo que está pasando ya que convives con él.

Rose no creyó necesario decir nada más, de modo que sólo negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio.

—Bueno, supongo que debo irme.— dijo Cassandra encaminándose hacia la salida. —Gracias por haberme dejado entrar.

Rose hizo un gesto amable con la cabeza y, en un inquebrantable silencio, la vio salir.

Una vez que Cassandra estuvo fuera suspiró y no pudo evitar que la poseyera un sentimiento de alivio. Automáticamente su mirada de dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban al dormitorio del slytherin. Scorpius no había salido de su habitación en toda la mañana. Ni siquiera había ido a desayunar: el rubio no había probado bocado alguno. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo compaginaba con el carácter y el perfil de Scorpius. ¿Y si estaba enfermo? Rose sintió el impulso de subir las escaleras y tocar la puerta, tal y como lo había hecho Cassandra, pero se resistió a esos deseos. Ella no era nada para Scorpius y no tenía derecho a interferir en su vida. Tampoco debía ser ella la que se preocupara por él, sino su novia. Debía recordarlo y aprender a ocupar su lugar.

Debía sacarse a Scorpius de la cabeza.

Rose caminó hacia la mesa y, justo antes de sentarse, abrió el tomo de dragones y clavó su mirada en las letras de los viejos pergaminos.

_[2.00 p.m.] _

Rose golpeaba rítmicamente la mesa con sus dedos, uno tras otro, mientras intentaba concentrarse en el libro que tenía abierto frente a ella. Sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar era en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Scorpius. ¿Es que no pensaba salir de allí en todo el día? Con algo de impaciencia se puso de pie. Era hora de almorzar y su estómago empezaba a hacerse sentir dentro de ella. Tal vez si salía de la sala común dejaría de pensar en Scorpius, al menos por un rato. Lo necesitaba. Justo antes de atravesar la salida se detuvo y lanzó una última mirada a las escaleras slytherianas. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba comer en todo el día?, pensó, preocupada.

"Olvídalo, Rose", se dijo a sí misma, "Tú no eres su novia, deja de actuar como si lo fueras".

_[2.30 p.m.]_

Rose revolvía su comida con desinterés mientras miraba directo hacia la mesa de slytherin. Allí estaban Megara y Alexander con dos invitados suyos: Albus y Lucy. Parecían charlar amenamente y disfrutar del almuerzo. En paralelo, sus otros primos alrededor de ella hablaban de Quidditch y alguna otra cosa que Rose no entendió bien.

¿Acaso Scorpius no pensaba bajar?

_[3.00 p.m.]_

Rose entró nuevamente a la sala común y, sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hacia las escaleras del slytherin, subiéndolas, y se detuvo en seco frente a la larga puerta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Evidentemente en nada inteligente, se dijo a sí misma y retrocedió dos pasos. ¿Qué pensaba decirle en caso de que él le abriera la puerta? ¿"Scorpius, tienes que comer"? ¡Como si fuera su problema! No haría más que humillarse otra vez frente a un chico que le había dejado claro en múltiples ocasiones que no quería nada con ella.

Con lentitud y pesar dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

_[5.00 p.m.]_

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que salir de la sala común o iba a volverse loca, subir nuevamente las escaleras, y esta vez tocar la puerta de Scorpius para acabar con la angustia que empezaba a corroerla por dentro.

Rose tomó el libro de dragones y se puso de pie. A paso frenético se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común.

Afuera se detuvo bruscamente al encontrarse de frente con Alexander y Megara.

—La Welkins nos lo ha contado todo.— dijo la slytherin, cruzada de brazos. —¿Podemos pasar e intentar averiguar lo que le ocurre?

Alexander hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Tememos que sea, otra vez, algo que tenga que ver con su padre, su apellido, mortífagos, etc. — dijo el castaño. —Es probablemente la única debilidad de Scorpius, lo único que lo afecta de esta manera.

Rose suspiró y luego asintió, algo nerviosa, pero a la vez excitada: quizás ellos lograrían obtener una respuesta y entonces ella podría volver a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos.

—Está bien.— dijo la pelirroja.

Los tres entraron a la sala común a la vez. Rose volvió a dejar su libro sobre la mesa y vio cómo los slytherins se dirigían inmediatamente a las escaleras slytherianas.

La pelirroja avanzó con ellos y se quedó quieta al inicio de las escaleras, un lugar de prudente distancia pero donde podría escucharlo y verlo todo.

La primera en tocar la puerta fue Megara. Sus golpes fueron duros y rítmicos, sólidos, firmes, y sonaron por toda la sala común.

—Scorpius sabemos que estás allí, así que ábrenos, porque no tenemos tiempo para jugar al gato y al ratón.— dijo la morena.

Detrás de la puerta se escucharon pasos y luego el sonido de un peso cayendo sobre un colchón.

Megara bufó.

—No seas ridículo.— soltó.

Alexander se abrió paso y tocó la puerta con su puño cerrado.

—Scorpius, estamos preocupados por ti.— dijo el castaño. —Ábrenos, sólo queremos hablar.

Ningún sonido de movimiento emergió de la puerta cerrada.

Megara empezó a impacientarse.

—Mira, rubio, o nos abres ya o pienso quedarme aquí hablándote como una cotorra desquiciada todo lo que sea necesario. Y sabes que hablo en serio.

Rose se inquietó cuando se escucharon los claros sonidos de pasos en dirección hacia la puerta.

El pomo giró violentamente y la madera crujió.

La puerta, ante el asombro de los slytherins y de la gryffindoriana, se abrió.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en sus amigos con irritación y algo que Rose pudo jurar que era ira contenida. Tenía la camisa desabotonada y su cabello rubio estaba desordenado. Parecía cansado e iracundo a la vez.

—Fuera.— fue todo lo que dijo, pero lo pronunció con tanta firmeza y con tanta rabia que Megara y Alexander retrocedieron un paso y guardaron silencio.

Antes de volver a cerrar la puerta, los ojos grises de Scorpius se deslizaron por entre Megara y Alexander y se chocaron con los azules de Rose, al fondo de la escalera, y ella se petrificó. El contacto visual duró poco, apenas unos segundos antes del portazo, pero fue suficiente como para que Rose se sintiera desarmada, como un juguete. Scorpius jamás la había mirado así. Sus ojos habían sido como cubos de hielo deslizándose por su espalda; gélidos e impersonales.

Megara se aclaró la garganta y Alexander se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Creo que debemos irnos.— dijo el castaño.

—Sí.— dijo la morena, asintiendo. —Tengo la impresión de que si lo desobedecemos, moriremos. Y no tengo ganas de morir hoy.

—Pero…— murmuró Rose, aturdida, mientras los veía bajar las escaleras y se apartaba para darles paso, sin embargo no continuó la oración porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

En silencio vio salir a Megara y a Alexander de la sala común, ambos tan confundidos como ella misma.

Una vez sola se llevó una mano al centro de su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza, como una locomotora.

_[7.00 p.m.]_

Albus caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio y meditabundo. Había buscado a Megara por doquier sin ningún resultado. Durante el almuerzo la morena había actuado distante y él sabía perfectamente que algo ocurría. Estaba convencido de que la slytherin aún no le perdonaba del todo su decisión de pasar los sábados en la enfermería. Megara era transparente y él estaba aprendido a leer a través de sus gestos y de sus palabras. Aunque a veces no entendía del todo las razones por las que ella se disgustaba, hacía el intento de ponerse en su lugar, de comprender qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Después de todo era la primera vez que tenía una novia.

Una cosa era salir con chicas, cosa que había hecho en varias ocasiones, o acostarse con ellas, cosa que sólo había hecho con dos antes de Megara, cuando aún no tomaba la decisión de no limitar su vida sentimental al sexo, y otra muy distinta era tener una relación estable con una sola chica a quien a veces no comprendía en lo absoluto.

La cuestión era, ¿valía la pena todo el esfuerzo que le significaba tener en su vida a Megara Zabini?

Albus no lo dudó ni un segundo. Jamás se imaginó que acabaría teniendo sentimientos hacia una chica como ella. Todo había iniciado por un accidente: él rompiéndole el brazo y luego sintiéndose culpable por esa lesión que le había significado a la slytherin la renuncia al Quidditch. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a admirar la fortaleza de la morena, esa misma que la hacía seguir con su vida sin llorar como una Magdalena o pedir ayuda a otros. Le sorprendió que Megara aceptara su situación y lidiara sola con sus problemas, sobreponiéndose día a día y jamás mostrando sus puntos débiles a nadie. Esa fortaleza fue, quizás, lo primero que lo atrajo de ella. Había cosas que no le acababan de gustar del todo de la slytheriana, como lo impulsiva y caprichosa que era, la forma en la que siempre estaba a la defensiva o lo poco clara que era para expresar sus sentimientos. Esas cosas a veces lo descolocaban y lo frustraban pero, curiosamente, también llamaban su atención. Megara era un misterio para él. Albus era tranquilo, sincero y directo. Si sentía algo, lo decía, y lo que pensaba lo articulaba de la forma más sencilla posible. Era, además, la clase de persona que reflexionaba dos y hasta tres veces antes de hacer las cosas, especialmente cuando éstas involucraban a otros. Todo esto chocaba con el carácter excesivo de Megara. Pero Albus se había comprometido y estaba decidido a hacer que la relación funcionara.

El gryffindoriano se detuvo, aliviado, cuando vio a Megara al otro lado del pasillo. La morena lo miró a la distancia y caminó hacia él con algo de cansancio. Albus hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le sonrió.

—Te estaba buscando.— le dijo.

—No me digas.— le dijo la morena. —Creí que estarías ocupado, como siempre.

Albus ignoró el comentario.

—¿En dónde estabas?

Megara se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo una vida, aunque no lo creas.— le dijo ella. —Yo también puedo ser una persona muy ocupada.

—No creo que sea necesario que uses el sarcasmo para hablar conmigo.— dijo el moreno adoptando un talante serio. —Somos adultos, no niños. Si algo te molesta espero que me lo digas de frente.

Megara levantó una ceja.

—Perdona, pero creo que es bastante obvio lo que me molesta.— dijo la morena. —Y como tú ya me has dejado muy claro que tu decisión es irrevocable, y yo no voy a insistirte más en ello, pero tampoco pienso fingir que no me molesta, porque sí, me molesta, y hablar de ello no va a solucionarlo, pues prefiero el sarcasmo.

Megara caminó intentando esquivar a Albus, pero el moreno la tomó del brazo con una suave firmeza y la forzó a quedarse.

—Está bien, leeré entre líneas.— dijo el gryffindoriano. —Crees que no paso suficiente tiempo contigo, pero no es algo que sólo dependa de mí. Ayer por la noche fui a la torre de astronomía y te esperé. Tú no fuiste.

Megara lo miró con irritación.

—¿Es que acaso la torre va a ser el único lugar en el que nos veamos?— le soltó. —Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es que todo el colegio murmure que soy poco indicada para ti, que te mereces algo mejor, y que casi no se nos ve juntos.

Albus entornó los ojos.

—No sabía que te importaba tanto lo que decían los demás.— dijo el moreno.

—No solía importarme hasta que, de repente, me convertí en el centro de la atención por ser la novia de Albus Potter. Y lo odio.— dijo Megara.

De repente, Albus deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la slytherin y la pegó contra él. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la morena, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Al sentir los ojos verdes de Albus sobre ella, Megara tragó saliva.

—¿Sabes qué creo?— murmuró el gryffindoriano en voz baja, íntima, muy cerca de ella, tanto que sus narices se rozaban. —Creo que eres demasiado orgullosa como para pedirme que pase más tiempo contigo. Pero lo que no sabes, y creo que deberías saber, es que sólo bastaría con que me lo pidieras para que yo decida darte lo que quieres.

Megara intentó no demostrar que la cercanía del moreno la intimidaba y hacía latir su corazón como un tambor de hojalata.

—No quiero pedirte algo que deberías querer hacer por cuenta propia.— le dijo la morena manteniendo su firmeza.

Albus bajó la mirada y asintió, pero no la soltó.

—No estoy acostumbrado a esto.— le dijo. —A tener una relación. Hasta hace poco no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre lo que hacía con mi tiempo. Admito que he sido egoísta y lo siento.

Megara guardó silencio y lo miró a los ojos. Aquello había sido algo inesperado. De repente sintió como si su pecho se hubiera inundado de agua tibia y todo en su interior se reblandeciera. ¿Cómo podía Albus ser tan perfecto? Se estaba disculpando con tanta madurez, exponiéndose ante ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ceder en una disputa o admitir que te has equivocado. Ella jamás lo habría hecho, pero una vez más Albus la había dejado sin palabras.

El gryffindoriano continuó:

—Quiero que sepas que estoy aprendiendo, que quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.— le dijo el moreno. —Pero no puedo avanzar si tú no me ayudas, si no me dices cuando algo te molesta, si no me pides que cambie por ti.

—No quiero que cambies.— se apresuró a decir Megara.

—Cambiar es algo bueno y natural.— dijo el gryffindoriano. —Si no cambias no creces, no aprendes, no te superas a ti mismo. Yo quiero cambiar. Y quiero aprender a ser el novio que necesitas, pero tienes que comunicarte conmigo. ¿Entiendes?

Megara contuvo la respiración durante algunos segundos y guardó silencio. Finalmente, derrotada, entornó los ojos.

—Potter, eres odioso.— le soltó antes de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo.

Albus se golpeó contra la pared por la fuerza con la que la morena había caído sobre él y, luego de la sorpresa, le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, recorriendo sus manos por la espalda de la slytheriana con ternura.

_[10.00 p.m.]_

Después de unas cuantas horas de estudio en la sala común, Rose decidió irse a la cama y descansar. Mientras se quitaba la ropa pensó en la mirada que Scorpius le había dado, una mirada extraña, pero tan significativa, que logró alterarla profundamente. No entendía por qué el rubio había decidido confinarse dentro de su habitación, mucho menos lo que le ocurría como para rechazar a su novia y a sus amigos y, aunque sabía que no debía importarle, Rose no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad hacia las razones que se escondían detrás de aquella inusual actitud.

Con cansancio se acostó sobre la cama y deslizó el anillo plateado por su dedo. Ya era hora de volver al pasado.

Antes de caer rendida por el sueño volvió a pensar en Scorpius y en sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a las nubes que traen consigo una tormenta.

O al brillo de la hoja de un cuchillo.

**Sueño #17**

Rose abrió los ojos bruscamente y se vio enceguecida por la luz de un sol vigoroso. Morgana, a pocos metros de ella, caminaba junto a Mordred, unos soldados y la anciana druida por Essetir, la ciudad fortificada que antes había pertenecido a Cenred y que Morgana había tomado y revolucionado. Rose apenas pudo reconocer el paisaje que tenía ante ella. La última vez que vio Essetir era un espacio decadente, roído por los malos cuidados, poblado por gente sucia, hambrienta y oscura que transitaba con temor y desconfianza. Morgana había irrumpido en ese lugar pestilente en donde se torturaban magos y brujas druidas por órdenes del reinado de Cenred y había invertido los papeles. Ahora Rose podía ver el cambio con asombro ante ella: La gente sonreía y paseaba por el mercado comprando alimentos de colores intensos y llamativos, los niños jugaban alrededor de una pileta de agua, las casas y tiendas habían sido pintadas y restauradas; era una ciudad irreconocible. Pero era Essetir y Rose lo sabía porque las puertas de entrada a los calabozos seguían existiendo y eran visibles al público, mas no tenían miedo: los que eran enviados allí eran los otros, los que alguna vez habían sido torturadores, los enemigos de la magia, los que discriminaban aquello que temían.

Morgana había devuelto la vida y la esperanza a cientos de personas antes condenadas. La consideraban un ángel guerrero.

Lo has conseguido, Morgana.— dijo Mordred, satisfecho. —Has creado una fortaleza para los que son como nosotros y para quienes nos aceptan. Y has vengado con sangre a quienes nos han lastimado.

Esto es sólo el primer paso.— dijo la morena. —No me contento con esto. Quiero más. Quiero respeto para la magia, para todos nosotros.

Eso va a ser mucho más complicado de conseguir. —dijo Mordred. —Eres la única reina de una ciudad de magos y de brujas, los otros reinos no te reconocen como reina y han roto las alianzas con Essetir.

La anciana druida intervino:

—Ningún reino está dispuesto a establecer alianzas con una reina, es decir, con una mujer.— dijo ella. —Mucho menos si es una bruja.

—Nadie respeta el poderío de Essetir.— dijo Mordred. —Tampoco te respetan a ti, Morgana. Corre el rumor de que mataste a Cenred para tomar el trono.

Morgana soltó una corta y amarga risa.

—Ojalá hubiera podido tener ese placer.— dijo ella.

—Fue mi placer.— dijo Mordred. —Me encargué de que supiera que lo hice en tu nombre, por ti; por todo lo que te había hecho.

Morgana le sonrió tiernamente a Mordred y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto casi maternal.

—No sé qué haría sin ti.— le dijo Morgana al moreno. —Probablemente no habría tenido fuerzas para continuar y luchar por lo que me pertenece, lo que nos pertenece a todos.

Mordred sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban sobre Morgana.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso ahora?— le preguntó, expectante.

—El siguiente paso es tomar lo que me corresponde: Camelot.— dijo Morgana, respirando hondo. —Con Camelot bajo mi poder seré la reina de dos ciudades fortificadas y tendré el poder que necesito. Los reyes de los alrededores no podrán ignorarme más. Tendrán que convertirse en mis aliados, o en mis enemigos. En cualquiera de las dos opciones, seré yo quien prevalezca.

Mordred asintió.

—Estoy dispuesto a seguirte hasta el final.— dijo el moreno. —¿Qué quieres que haga?

Morgana esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Por lo pronto quiero que lleves a Merlín a la sala del trono. — retomó la caminata en dirección hacia el castillo. —Te esperaré allá.

Rose vio cómo la anciana druida y los soldados que escoltaban a Morgana la siguieron. Mordred se dirigió en dirección opuesta.

En cuestión de segundos Rose se vio en medio de la sala del trono de Essetir. Morgana, bella como siempre, con su piel pálida, blanca como el marfil, y su cabello negro, largo y ondulado, parecía una escultura más que un ser humano. Estaba sentada cómodamente sobre el trono cuando las puertas se abrieron y Mordred entró empujando a Merlín hasta que lo hizo caer de rodillas frente a Morgana.

Rose tragó saliva: ¿por qué Scorpius no estaba allí, con ella? ¿también pensaba perderse de los sueños?

—Hola, Merlín, tanto tiempo sin vernos.— dijo Morgana sonriéndole con frialdad.

—Sí, ya te extrañaba.— dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Tenía ambas manos encadenadas con grilletes. —Y ahora que nos hemos reencontrado, creo que es oportuno preguntarte cuándo piensas dejarme ir.

Morgana se llevó un dedo a los labios, fingiendo que pensaba.

—Déjame pensar.— dijo la morena. —¿Te parece bien hoy mismo?

Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en la bruja con verdadera sorpresa. Rose notó que Merlín parecía desaseado y tenía una ligera barba creciéndole al igual que su cabello negro y desordenado. Su camisa, además, estaba manchada de sangre, pero no parecía ser la de suya, puesto que no estaba herido. Rose recordó que Morgana había forzado a Merlín a asistir a los torturados en los sótanos, ofreciéndoles ayuda médica que previniera que murieran con el único fin de que pudieran seguir siendo torturados.

—No voy a caer en otra de tus mentiras.— dijo Merlín, esta vez serio. —Sé muy bien lo que intentas hacer: darme esperanzas para luego arrebatármelas y regresarme a ese sótano oscuro.

Morgana entornó los ojos.

—Admito que me gusta torturarte, aunque debes saber que no lo hago de la misma manera que con otros de mis enemigos. Es decir, tú no estás siendo maltratado, Merlín. Tienes agua, comida y nadie te golpea. Ahora que lo pienso, la estás pasando mucho mejor que yo cuando Cenred aún vivía y me tenía atada en una mazmorra.— Morgana se levantó del trono. —Crees que soy cruel, pero no tienes ni idea.

Merlín esbozó una sonrisa fría.

—No, sólo mataste a Gaius, que era como mi padre.— dijo el moreno.

—Bueno, tú intentaste matarme a mí primero haciéndote pasar por mi amigo.— dijo la morena. —Creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—Si ésta va a ser una discusión sobre quien lastimó más a quien, prefiero regresar a los sótanos.— dijo Merlín, hastiado.

—Merlín, por más que me guste hacerte la vida imposible en venganza por lo que me hiciste, créeme…— Morgana se llevó una mano al pecho. —Que ahora te digo la verdad: hoy mismo saldrás de Essetir directo hacia Camelot.

—¿Y por qué habrías de darme la libertad?— le preguntó, muy serio, Merlín.

Morgana sonrió.

—Porque pienso ir contigo.— dijo la bruja.

Rose vio cómo Mordred pareció descolocarse ante las palabras de la morena. Era evidente que no se esperaba aquello. La bruja posó sus ojos verdes sobre él.

—Regresaré a Camelot con Merlín, Mordred.— dijo la bruja. —Necesito que te quedes al mando de Essetir en mi ausencia.

Mordred, quien no parecía contento con la noticia, se limitó a asentir.

—Lo haré.— le dijo, diligente. —Puedes confiar en mí.

Morgana le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Lo sé.— le dijo. Y luego volvió a Merlín. —Tú y yo regresaremos a casa. ¿No te parece emocionante?

Merlín miró a la morena con desafío.

—Los rumores de que eres una bruja y de que tomaste Essetir deben ya haber llegado a los oídos de Arturo.— dijo el moreno. —Te pedirá muchas explicaciones.

—Ese bastardo te considerará su enemiga de inmediato.— dijo Mordred, interviniendo. —Aprovechará la oportunidad de tenerte dentro de sus muros para matarte.

Merlín miró con desprecio a Mordred.

—Arturo no es así.— le dijo elevando un poco la voz. —Es difícil para ti comprenderlo ya que no sabes nada sobre la lealtad.

—¿Y tú sí?— dijo Mordred, caminando hacia Merlín. —¿Tú, quien intentó envenenar a una dulce chica que puso toda su confianza en ti? Creo que sé más de lealtad que tú, Merlín.

Morgana caminó y se detuvo entre los dos magos.

—Mordred, sé cuidarme sola.— le dijo la morena en un tono firme. —Arturo no me inspira temor.

Merlín miró a Morgana con una expresión evidentemente nerviosa.

—No viajes a Camelot.— le dijo él. —Quédate en Essetir. Aquí has construido un lugar seguro para magos y brujas, lidera este espacio y no vuelvas más a Camelot.

Morgana volteó y miró a Merlín con frialdad y resolución.

—Mi nombre es Morgana Pendragon, hija de Uther Pendragon. — dijo la morena. —No voy a olvidar a Camelot, Merlín: Camelot me pertenece. Sólo quiero lo que es mío, nada más.

—¿No querías ser reina?— preguntó Merlín. —Pues ya lo eres. Detente.

—Yo no quiero ser reina.— dijo Morgana, ofendida. —Mi ambición no es reinar, no es crear un refugio para magos y brujas: quiero un mundo para magos y brujas, un mundo que los acepte y en el que no tengan que esconderse como cucarachas.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—Este no es el modo.— le dijo.

—Cuando sólo hay un modo, ése es el modo correcto.— dijo Morgana. —Hace mucho tiempo que me resigné a mancharme las manos con el fin de que futuras generaciones las tengan limpias y vivan en paz. Es el mayor sacrificio que alguien puede hacer por otros, por su raza. — la bruja hizo una pausa y elevó el mentón. —Sé muy bien que seré recordada como una asesina, pero no me importa. Entiende que ninguna de esas banalidades me importan.

Merlín fingió una media sonrisa.

—Claro, olvidé lo altruista que eres.— le dijo con sarcasmo.

Morgana entornó los ojos y miró a Mordred.

—Haz que se duche o algo, y dale algo de ropa, y una navaja para que se corte la barba y no parezca un mendigo.— luego miró a Merlín con inexpresividad. —No queremos que mi hermano piense que la has pasado mal conmigo, ¿verdad?

Merlín guardó silencio y sólo se limitó a devolverle la mirada a Morgana con desenfado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rose se vio dentro de unas murallas conocidas: Camelot. Las puertas se abrían frente a ella con lentitud. Todos los aldeanos y paseantes miraban con curiosidad a las puertas, preguntándose quiénes serían los visitantes. Arturo, con Guinevere a su lado, permanecía en los escalones que daban entrada al castillo junto a los caballeros que solían escoltarlo.

Cuando Morgana y Merlín entraron cabalgando en dos caballos negros, el rostro firme de Arturo se transfiguró por la emoción. Morgana sonreía mientras hacía su entrada en Camelot, pero Merlín se mantenía serio y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas poderosas, como si quisiera que tuviera en cuenta lo mucho que él la estaba vigilando. A Morgana, por otro lado, parecía importarle poco.

Arturo corrió, primero, a los brazos de la morena, aquella amiga con la que había crecido, a la que consideraba como parte de su familia, a la que había perdido en la última batalla contra Camelot.

Rose vio a Arturo ayudar a Morgana a bajar del caballo y abrazarla entre sus brazos. Morgana devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo; y Rose supo en el fondo de sí que la bruja estaba genuinamente contenta de volver a ver a su hermano.

Merlín, a unos metros, observaba la escena en silencio.

—Has vuelto, has vuelto.— repitió Arturo sin soltar a Morgana. —Por fin has vuelto a casa.

Morgana guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Sí, he vuelto a casa.

Arturo se separó de su hermana —era curioso, pensó Rose, que el rubio quisiera a Morgana como su hermana, pero que no supiera que en realidad lo era, que sus sentimientos no podían ser, en efecto, más correctos— y caminó hacia Merlín, a quien también abrazó con fuerza.

—Nimue y los demás estuvieron buscándote durante semanas, no sabíamos a dónde habías ido.— dijo Arturo separándose de Merlín. —Creí, por un momento, que nos habías abandonado.

Merlín le sonrió a su amigo.

—Estuve tentado de hacerlo.— le dijo. —Después de todo, sigues siendo un insoportable.— Arturo rió. —Salí en busca de Morgana. Y la encontré.

Arturo volvió a mirar a Morgana, esta vez de forma mucho más detenida y precavida.

—¿Es cierto lo que se murmura?— dijo en voz alta. —¿Mataste a Cenred y tomaste Essetir?— tragó saliva y luego soltó una risa de incredulidad. —Incluso dicen que eres una bruja y que eres mi hermana.

Morgana tomó aliento y mantuvo su mentón en alto.

—No maté a Cenred, aunque la muy rata se lo merecía.— dijo ella. —He tomado Essetir, es cierto. Y sí: soy una bruja, y soy tu hermana.

Merlín miró a Morgana con sorpresa, como si no pudiera dar crédito a la confesión que acababa de lanzar en público. Arturo volvió a reír, sin poder creer que las palabras de Morgana eran más que una broma, pero luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y la seriedad que expresaban lo hicieron palidecer.

Guinevere, en las escaleras, se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

Los guardias de Camelot se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia y apuntaron con sus lanzas a Morgana. Arturo los detuvo elevando su mano en el aire.

—Tranquilos.— les dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Morgana. —Entremos al castillo. Tenemos que hablar.

Morgana asintió y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, seguida por Arturo y Merlín.

En Camelot se levantó una polvareda y, además, un sentimiento de desconfianza hacia la recién llegada: una bruja.

Rose se mareó cuando una vez más el cambio de escena la hizo encontrarse en una nueva estancia que también reconoció: los nuevos aposentos de Merlín. El mago había subido de categoría con el reinado de Arturo y era ahora consejero real. Nimue, aquella joven negra y alta, atractiva como ninguna, que Rose había visto poco antes de que el mago partiera en busca de Morgana, se colocó a espaldas del moreno y le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Merlín guardaba silencio y parecía abstraído, confuso y preocupado. Seguramente temía por los planes de Morgana respecto a tomar el trono de Camelot. Rose misma estaba aturdida y no podía imaginar cuáles habrían sido los motivos de Morgana para revelarle a Arturo la verdad de esa manera. Algún plan debía esconderse tras esa confesión.

Nimue preparó la tina con agua caliente.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó ella. —Tardaste en volver.

Merlín se humedeció los labios.

—Ella me mantuvo prisionero.— le dijo. —Una vez más cometí un error al ir tras ella. Ahora está aquí, y no sé cómo voy a sacarla.

Nimue miró a Merlín en silencio.

—Aunque hubieses decidido quedarte y no ir en su búsqueda, Arturo habría persistido y no se habría detenido hasta traerla de vuelta.— le dijo ella. —Hiciste lo correcto.

Nimue se acercó a Merlín y le acarició el hombro desnudo.

—Te dejaré solo para que puedas darte un baño y relajarte.— le dijo, y sonrió. —Morgana es mucho más hermosa de lo que la gente decía.

Merlín asintió.

—Morgana siempre es todo lo que la gente dice y más.

Nimue se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación y, antes de que Rose pudiera meditarlo mejor, fue corriendo tras sus pasos. No sabía nada de aquella chica. ¿quién era? ¿cómo había llegado a trabajar en el castillo? Y, sobre todo, ¿quién era para Merlín? Había, además, algo que no le gustaba de ella, pero no podía señalar exactamente qué.

Nimue caminaba por los pasillos velozmente, como si supiera que estaba llegando tarde a algún evento importante. Rose no lo comprendió hasta que la chica se detuvo entre las puertas entre abiertas del salón del trono, dispuesta a espiar. Adentro, Morgana y Arturo estaban sentados frente a frente en una mesa. Rose logró entrar al salón con facilidad.

Arturo se humedeció los labios.

—¿Cómo es posible que tú y yo seamos hermanos y que mi padre jamás lo haya dicho antes?— preguntó el rubio con los ojos encharcados.

Morgana parecía una estatua: sus ojos verdes eran lo único vivo.

—Eso se debe a que Uther violó a mi madre, es decir, a la madre de Morgause: una druida.— dijo la bruja. —Por supuesto que esa no fue la versión que él le dio a Gaius, cuando se lo confesó delante de mí sin que supiera que yo podía escucharlo. Pero tuve tiempo para investigar, una vez fuera del castillo.

Arturo negó con la cabeza y una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.

—No…— murmuró, dolido. —No puede ser.

—No sé qué te sorprende.— le dijo Morgana. —La realidad es que fuimos bastante ingenuos al no sospecharlo nunca. Uther nunca fue un alma caritativa: ¿cómo podría haberme acogido en su castillo si no era porque era sangre de su sangre?

—¡Padre no fue un violador!— exclamó Arturo.

—¡Uther fue un violador y un asesino!— gritó Morgana, golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado. Todas sus facciones se habían tensado y sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos. —Sabes muy bien a cuántos condenó a muerte en la plaza de Camelot. Esta ciudad tiene las paredes manchadas de sangre.

—Lo hizo porque quería proteger Camelot de la magia.— dijo Arturo. —Padre sólo quería protegernos a todos.

Morgana volvió a pegar su espalda al respaldo de la silla.

—Quieres decir que él quería proteger a personas como tú de personas como yo.— dijo la morena. —¿Es eso?

Arturo tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Era evidente que estaba confundido.

—Mi padre siempre nos dijo a todos que la magia era el enemigo.— dijo el rubio. —Lo dijo y…es cierto que varios hechiceros intentaron tomar Camelot a la fuerza durante estos años. Es cierto que han incendiado aldeas…

—Es cierto también que muchos de esos magos y brujas de las que hablas han sido incendiados en el centro de esta misma ciudad.— dijo Morgana. —Quid por quo.

Arturo guardó silencio. Miraba a Morgana entre dolido y aturdido, como si la verdad fuera algo demasiado grande e inasible.

—Eres mi hermana, entonces.— dijo el rubio.

—Sí.— se limitó a decir Morgana.

—Y eres una bruja.— dijo él.

—Lo soy.— dijo ella.

Arturo se pasó una mano por el rostro, agotado, y cuando su cara estuvo descubierta Rose notó que parecía como si tuviera cinco años más encima.

—No puedo reconocerte como reina de Essetir.— dijo Arturo. —Porque eres una bruja y porque has tomado el trono por la fuerza.

Morgana tensó los músculos de su rostro.

—El trono, después de la muerte de Cenred, me correspondía legítimamente.— dijo la morena. —Él me desposó. Soy la reina.

—Aunque eso sea cierto, la magia está prohibida en todos los reinos de la región.— dijo el rubio. —Ningún rey de los alrededores puede reconocerte si eres una…

—Hechicera.— dijo Morgana, interrumpiéndolo. —Me gusta más que "bruja".

Arturo asintió.

—…una hechicera.— le dijo. —No van a aceptarte.

—¿Y tú lo harás?— preguntó Morgana. Rose notó que sus ojos, a pesar de ser firmes, estaban húmedos y parecían pedir a gritos esa aceptación.

—Como hermana, te acepto.— dijo Arturo, mirándola a los ojos. —Pero no puedo aceptar tu reinado en Essetir, ni tu magia.

—Veo que aunque Uther esté muerto logró convertirte en su verdadero sucesor.— dijo Morgana.

—La magia es peligrosa.— dijo Arturo.

—Todos somos peligrosos, Arturo.— le dijo Morgana. —Y sin embargo, eso no nos quita el derecho de vivir en paz.

Arturo apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

—Morgana, deja Essetir.— le pidió. —Renuncia a…tus poderes. Sé una asceta. Regresa a Camelot como lo que eres: Morgana Pendragon, mi hermana.

Morgana recibió las palabras de Arturo como una bofetada.

—¿Por qué tendría yo que renunciar a mis poderes?— le preguntó ella. —¿Por qué tendría que renunciar a mi naturaleza, a lo que soy en verdad, a mi esencia, a lo que es tan característico en mí como lo son los cuernos en los venados y las garras en los tigres? ¿Por qué tendría que avergonzarme de lo que soy?

Arturo bajó la mirada y calló. Rose pudo notar la aflicción en su rostro. También podría notar el dolor que Morgana intentaba disfrazar.

—Si no aceptas mi ofrecimiento, tendré que pedirte que abandones Camelot y que no vuelvas más.— dijo el rubio en un tono limpio, pero herido. —Te daré una semana para tomar una decisión.

Morgana cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Te estás volviendo como Uther.— le dijo.

Arturo la miró a los ojos.

—Por favor, piénsalo.— le dijo. —No quisiera tener que perderte otra vez.

Morgana se puso de pie haciendo sonar la silla al empujarla hacia atrás.

—El viaje ha sido largo y merezco un descanso.— dijo ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. —Hasta pronto, Rey Arturo.

Morgana se dirigió a la salida del salón y Rose se apresuró a seguirla. Se percató de que Nimue se escondió detrás de una estatua para no ser vista y que la morena, al salir, no notó su presencia.

Rose aceleró el paso tras Morgana cuando, de repente, a oscuridad la envolvió por completo. Se tambaleó. Sus manos tocaron paredes rugosas. A unos metros una antorcha le encendida le trajo nuevamente la luz: Merlín bajaba el último escalón de la escalera y Vesporg, el dragón que hablaba, emergió de la negrura echando humo por sus fosas nasales y haciendo sonar sus cadenas.

He venido a verte porque necesito algún consejo.— dijo Merlín, angustiado. —Gaius ya no está, y no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. Morgana está en Camelot y quiere tomar el reino. No sé lo que planea…no sé si quiere o no matar a Arturo, no sé si piensa matarnos a todos…No sé nada ya.

La voz de Vesporg, profunda y rugosa, se elevó por el lugar.

—Todo esto está ocurriendo porque no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para matar a la bruja cuando debiste hacerlo.— dijo el dragón. —Todo lo que venga en el futuro caerá sobre tus hombros, y te arrepentirás de haberle salvado la vida una vez más.

—No puedo ser lo que quieres que sea.— dijo Merlín. —No puedo ser un asesino: no puedo matarla, porque la quiero. Aún así he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mis manos para detenerla, siempre.

—El corazón de la bruja se endurece cada día más, y no faltará mucho tiempo para que decida hundir el puñal sobre la espalda de su hermano.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—No…— murmuró. —Morgana ha protegido a Arturo hasta ahora.

—Eso está a punto de cambiar, joven mago.— le dijo el dragón. —La bruja sentirá el rechazo de su hermano y eso será suficiente para volverla en su contra. La respuesta a tus problemas sigue siendo la misma: la bruja debe morir.

—¡No voy a matarla!— exclamó Merlín.

Vesporg echó humo.

—Pues atente a las consecuencias de tu decisión.

Y el dragón volvió a hundirse en la oscuridad.

Antes de que pudiera siguiera digerir lo que acababa de ver, Rose sintió el vértigo de un nuevo cambio de escenario. Esta vez estaba en la habitación de Morgana y la bruja permanecía de pie junto a la ventana, mirando a través de ella. Aquel espacio había sido el lugar en donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida, encerrada, atemorizada, sola. En aquellos momentos, mientras Rose la observaba, intentó imaginar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de la bruja sin ningún éxito.

Y entonces, el relámpago.

Morgana y Rose gritaron al unísono y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. Varias imágenes nubosas se presentaron ante sus ojos: aplausos, el castillo de Camelot, un vestido grande y largo subiendo por el cuerpo de Guinevere, Guinevere besando a Sir Lancelot, Arturo devastado, de rodillas, llorando; y luego, Arturo agonizando en una cama, solo, completamente solo.

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos se vio acostada en el piso y, a unos metros de ella, Morgana también en el suelo, con su cabello negro desperdigado y sus ojos verdes bien abiertos. Ambas respiraban con gran intensidad. Rose intentó incorporarse: había compartido la visión de Morgana, lo sabía.

La bruja, aquella a la que todos llamaban fría, insensible y vengativa, inmóvil en el suelo, lloraba.

**2.-**

**Lunes**

_[8.00 a.m.]_

Rose abrió los ojos y, sin moverse de la cama, se quitó el anillo para dejarlo sobre en velador. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? La visión de Morgana estaba destinada a convertirse en realidad, la bruja no fallaba jamás en sus premoniciones. Rose se sentó sobre la cama. Morgana había llorado al ver el final de los días de Arturo, su hermano, solo y triste, traicionado por todos, por su propia esposa. Eso sólo podía significar que Morgana aún lo quería, que todavía había esperanzas para ella. Vesporg tenía que equivocarse: Morgana no podría hacerle daño a Arturo, no podría. Rose se puso de pie y se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo y esponjoso. Era incapaz de explicar la razón de la afinidad que sentía hacia la bruja, tal vez se debía a que compartían poderes similares, lo cierto era que Rose siempre acababa inclinándose hacia ella y creyendo en esa humanidad que todos le negaban en el presente.

Morgana no había sido una bruja fría e indolente, sino todo lo contrario. Había sufrido tanto que ese mismo dolor la había llevado a tomar malas decisiones. Rose no sentía más que compasión hacia ella y, además, una infinita tristeza.

Se metió a la ducha y, mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, recordó la mirada gélida que Scorpius le había dedicado la tarde anterior. Desde entonces el rubio no había vuelto a abrir la puerta de su habitación, ni siquiera había usado el anillo. Rose no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era él quien más insistía en que los anillos debían ser utilizados noche a noche, ¿por qué no lo había usado? ¿Qué le ocurría, por qué la había mirado de esa forma tan fría y por qué se comportaba de un modo tan poco característico?

Rose no tardó más de quince minutos en salir de la ducha, cepillarse los dientes, secarse el cabello y vestirse con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Una vez que se ajustó la corbata y se miró al espejo supo que no importaba lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando a Scorpius, no había forma de que el rubio faltara a clases. Si lo hacía, entonces algo realmente grave estaba ocurriendo detrás de todo ese domingo de encierro.

Se humedeció los labios. Si Scorpius salía de su dormitorio, ¿la obligaría a cumplir con el castigo del contrato?

Rose meneó la cabeza y se forzó a sí misma a dejar esos pensamientos a un lado. No era momento para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas cuando tenía la cuarta prueba pisándole los talones. Tenía que concentrarse en aquellas cosas que en verdad eran importantes.

Decidida a pensar única y exclusivamente en la competencia, Rose salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la sala común se detuvo bruscamente y contuvo la respiración.

Scorpius estaba sentado en uno de los muebles, justo de frente a ella, mirándola, como si hubiese estado esperando a que ella bajara; como si, allí, solo, hubiera estado durante algún tiempo con sus ojos metálicos fijos en los escalones. Rose no supo por qué, pero sintió como si estuviera en la clase de Control Mágico y Scorpius la hubiera cazado igual que a un cervatillo. Era su mirada: fría y penetrante, clavándose muy adentro de ella, lo que la hizo retroceder un paso y casi caer de espaldas sobre las escaleras que acababa de bajar.

Era ridículo, ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué Scorpius la miraba así?

—¿Qué haces….ahí?— le preguntó la pelirroja con suavidad, inmóvil en su sitio, como si la distancia fuera lo único que la protegiera del slytherin.

Scorpius mantuvo su rostro impasible e inexpresivo.

—Te esperaba.— dijo el rubio. —La paciencia es una de mis virtudes.

Rose no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar. Algo en el tono de voz de Scorpius, tan seco, tan impersonal, le erizó la piel y le secó la garganta. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero sospechaba que no era nada bueno.

La pelirroja tragó saliva.

—Sé que rompí el contrato.— empezó ella, nerviosa pero intentando ocultarlo por todos los medios posibles. La mirada de Scorpius la traspasaba como una daga. —No usé el anillo y lo lamento. Es ridículo pero…me quedé dormida y olvidé ponérmelo.

Scorpius se mantuvo quieto en el mueble, pero su mirada se oscureció perceptiblemente.

—Te quedaste dormida.— repitió él. —Y olvidaste ponértelo.

Rose asintió, incómoda.

—No volverá a ocurrir.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Si quieres igual cumpliré con el castigo, me da lo mismo. Sólo me gustaría que tuvieras en cuenta que la prueba es en una semana, y necesitaré tiempo para prepararme…

Rose paró de hablar cuando vio a Scorpius ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella. Sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse y, de forma casi involuntaria, se movió hacia la izquierda, con la pared a su espalda, en un intento vano para mantener distancia. Sin embargo, Scorpius no detuvo su andar hasta que forzó a Rose a pegarse como una calcomanía a la pared y él la encerró entre sus brazos apoyando ambas manos en el muro.

Rose se sintió agitada y nerviosa, pero aún así tuvo fuerzas para mirar a Scorpius a los ojos.

No tardó en arrepentirse.

Estaban tan cerca que ahora le era evidente que algo había cambiado en el slytherin. Rose había visto esos ojos grises cientos de veces y en cientos de circunstancias, pero jamás los había visto con la expresión que ahora mostraban. Scorpius se mantenía inexpresivo y tranquilo, sin embargo, su mirada era una tormenta dedicada únicamente a ella. Rose no podía leer a través de esas olas y esos relámpagos imaginarios que se movían en el iris del slytherin. Todo su cuerpo, a pesar de ello, reaccionaba paralizándose.

Cuando Scorpius habló, ella supo que estaba en problemas.

—Eres una mentirosa.— le dijo en un tono duro.

La gryffindoriana frunció el entrecejo.

—No entiendo….— murmuró.

Scorpius no cedió ni un ápice.

—Cortemos con toda la mierda y hablemos claro.— dijo el rubio. —Lo de los anillos es lo que menos me importa, por ahora. Rompiste otra regla y lo sabes.

Rose se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada al rubio y por ocultar su nerviosismo, ese que la hacía hundirse en la pared.

—No sé de lo que me hablas….— dijo ella por lo bajo.

Scorpius la miró en silencio con extrema dureza. Cortó aún más la distancia y Rose volteó la cabeza un lado y cerró los ojos, atemorizada. Había algo amenazante en esa cercanía del slytherin. Era como si fuera otra persona.

Scorpius rozaba su nariz contra la oreja de la gryffindoriana.

—Te vi con Gozenbagh.—le susurró y su aliento la congeló por dentro. —Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo.

Rose tragó saliva y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo podía haberlos visto? ¿En qué momento, cuándo, a qué se refería? Su mente empezó a girar en un carrusel enloquecido. Scorpius no los había visto en el bosque, allí era imposible. De haberlos encontrado el rubio habría intervenido de alguna manera para ayudarla cuando Aarón se transformó en un licántropo. No, no tenía sentido. Rose y Aarón entraron a la sala común en la madrugada: tenía que haberlos visto allí, y sólo allí. No había otra explicación.

Y ahora, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle?

Scorpius volvió a hablar poniéndole fin a sus reflexiones caóticas:

—Te diré lo que pienso.— dijo el slytherin con una calma que sólo intimidó más a Rose. —Creo que hay algo que tú y él ocultan, y quiero saber lo que es.— hizo una pausa. —Sé que estuvo en tu habitación menos de una hora y que se despidieron aquí, en la sala común. He pasado horas pensando detenidamente cuál era el significado de lo que vi, y creo que es lógico pensar que algo ocurrió esa noche. Ahora, puedo obtener la respuesta que quiero por las buenas, o por las malas. Es tú decisión.

Rose empezó a respirar agitadamente. Se sentía atrapada en todos los sentidos y la actitud de Scorpius no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Trató de empujarlo con las manos, pero el pecho del rubio era una roca y fue incapaz de moverlo.

—No te debo ningún tipo de explicación, Malfoy.— dijo la pelirroja. —No tengo por qué contarte nada de mi vida.

—Te equivocas.— dijo el rubio. —Mira, quiero dejar en claro que cualquier tipo de relación íntima que tengas con Gozenbagh me tiene sin cuidado, lo que me interesa es otra cosa. Lo que me interesa es saber lo que ocurrió esa noche, la razón por la que lo metiste a la sala común.

—Nada de eso te incumbe.— dijo Rose.

—Me incumbe.— dijo el rubio. —Así que lo diré una vez más: puedo obtener la respuesta que quiero por las buenas, o por las malas. Elige.

Rose se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos con firmeza.

—Quisiera saber cómo vas a intentar hacer que te lo cuente.— le dijo la pelirroja, desafiante.

Scorpius retrocedió dos pasos, liberándola, y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Rose, te ordeno que me digas lo que pasó ayer por la noche.— le dijo el rubio.

Rose guardó silencio, confundida. ¿En verdad esperaba que ella siguiera sus órdenes como un borrego? ¿Creía que iba a ser tan fácil?

Y entonces, justo cuando iba a decirle que no pensaba decírselo, lo comprendió todo. De repente, a una velocidad incalculable, Rose sintió como si miles de dedos corrieran por su abdomen, sus axilas, su cuello, sus piernas, y tuvo que encogerse y reír contra su voluntad, aunque lo que sentía estaba lejano al humor y mucho más cerca de la humillación personal, pero no pudo evitarlo. Scorpius se mantuvo quieto, como una estatua, mirándola con total indiferencia. La gryffindoriana buscó la pared para apoyarse y notó que su cuerpo empezaba a desobedecerla, a moverse de un lado a otro, mientras las risas continuaban saliendo de su boca. Con cada segundo que pasaba las cosquillas se volvían más intensas y Rose se vio a sí misma deslizándose y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Scorpius caminó hacia ella con lentitud.

—Te diré lo que pasará ahora.— dijo el rubio, inclinándose frente a ella mientras Rose continuaba riendo sin parar. —Las cosquillas seguirán intensificándose hasta que empiecen a dolerte los músculos del abdomen y la respiración se te dificulte. — Rose cayó acostada al suelo, riendo. Lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. —En cuestión de segundos se te hará casi imposible mantener una respiración normal y comenzarás a asfixiarte. Es lo que ocurre cuando las cosquillas no cesan. Claro que todo esto puede detenerse, y lo hará, si haces lo que te he pedido.

Rose se dejó caer completamente al suelo, acostada boca arriba, encogiéndose como un feto por el dolor que empezaba a sentir en los músculos de su abdomen. La risa no paraba y sus consecuencias comenzaban a notarse. Rose trató de pensar en algo más que el dolor, pero no pudo. Su respiración era cada vez más corta y errática. No, no iba a ceder. No iba a darle una respuesta a Scorpius porque le había prometido a Aarón guardar el secreto. Lo que ocurrió la noche pasada era un asunto íntimo del castaño y ella no tenía derecho a contárselo a nadie más. No importaba cuánto tuviera que sufrir, no rompería su promesa y no haría lo que Scorpius quería que hiciera.

El slytherin se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Rose y la miró batallar en silencio. Necesitaba obtener una respuesta fuera como fuera. El domingo había paseado dentro de su habitación con un demente, atando cabos, creando suposiciones, y supo que así sería el resto de sus días si no escuchaba la verdad por los labios de la gryffindoriana. La realidad era, aunque él hubiera intentado cambiarla, que estaba enamorado de Rose y que lo que sentía por ella lo estaba consumiendo. Se sentía débil, desprotegido y frágil, voluble e inestable; era en eso en lo que se había convertido y lo odiaba, pero no podía ignorar lo que había visto, tenía que saber qué diablos hacía Aarón en la habitación de Rose. Tenía que saberlo.

Scorpius intentó mantenerse firme cuando vio que la pelirroja empezaba a sofocarse en el suelo. Lentamente vio cómo el rostro de Rose pasaba de estar enrojecido por los largos minutos de risa sin interrupciones a adquirir un tono violáceo que lo angustió de inmediato. "Sé fuerte, Scorpius, ella no va a permitir que esto continúe hasta el final", se dijo a sí mismo convenciéndose de que Rose cedería en cualquier momento y que si él no resistía verla así lo arruinaría todo.

Entonces Rose se tensó como una tabla y ningún ruido emergió de sus labios, ni siquiera las risas que hasta ese momento habían fluido sin ningún problema. La pelirroja se llevó ambas manos al pecho y el tono violáceo de su rostro fue tornándose azul.

Scorpius empezó a impacientarse.

—¡Sólo dilo, Rose!— le gritó, angustiado.

Pero ella resistió y parecía como si estuviera dispuesta a morir con tal de no hacer lo que él le exigía.

—¡Maldita sea!— gritó Scorpius sintiéndose incapaz de verla en tal estado de sufrimiento. —¡Retiro la orden!

Las cosquillas se detuvieron y Rose emitió un gemido gutural como de quien sale bruscamente del agua tras haber pasado varios minutos sin respirar. Inmediatamente después, la pelirroja tosió y cerró los ojos, mareada, y se llevó ambas manos a la altura de su abdomen. El cuerpo entero le dolía intensamente y su cabeza daba vueltas. Había estado a punto de asfixiarse. Cuando firmó el contrato creyó que las cosquillas serían inofensivas. Qué ingenua había sido.

Rose abrió los ojos aún tirada en el suelo y miró a Scorpius, quien la observaba con frustración a unos pocos centímetros.

—Está bien, Rose.— le dijo el rubio. —Tengo otros métodos para hacerte hablar. Romperé tu coraza con golpes pequeños, uno tras otro y, aunque tarde más, obtendré lo que quiero. Ya te lo dije: soy muy paciente. — se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla. —Ya veremos cuánto resistes esta semana.

Y con esto Scorpius caminó hacia la salida de la sala común. Justo antes de salir volteó y miró a la pelirroja que aún yacía en el suelo.

—Ven.— le dijo, y esbozó una media sonrisa que a la gryffindoriana le heló la sangre. —Vamos a desayunar.

**3.-**

**Flash back: **

**Sábado**

_[9.30 p.m.]_

Scorpius terminó de cenar y se encaminó hacia su sala común. Había acudido al gran comedor algo tarde, por eso no le sorprendió encontrar el lugar casi vacío. Mientras comía pensó en la poción de animago y en que pronto sería tiempo de tomarla y de, además, llenar la solicitud en la que especificaba en qué animal se transformaría para que constara de forma legal. No lo había pensado antes con demasiado detenimiento, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la competencia lo estaba forzando a desarrollar sus habilidades a una velocidad impresionante. Se sentía satisfecho. Quería ser el mejor y superarse día a día. La sola idea de transformarse en un lobo cada vez que así lo quisiera le provocaba una excitación difícil de disimular.

Y sin embargo, Rose todavía pululaba por su interior de forma perenne.

Era ridículo. Eran rivales: no debía quererla como lo hacía, no debía desearla como lo hacía. Tampoco debió contarle sus sentimientos a Lorcan, dejándose al descubierto como un imbécil. ¿En qué clase de sujeto débil y melancólico se había convertido?

¿Amor? ¿Es que acaso eso era más importante que el éxito y que su futuro? No estaba en una novela de Jane Austen —su madre, Astoria, tenía todas las obras de la escritora muggle en su biblioteca—. Era un hombre y competía por la más alta distinción en el mundo mágico.

Unos rizos y un olor a fresas no iban a detenerlo.

Giró por el pasillo y, de repente, se detuvo. Una sensación rápida, parecida a un golpe, lo inundó de pies a cabeza, paralizándolo. Esa sensación, líquida, ácida, se alojó en su pecho y lo forzó a llevarse una mano al corazón. Éste latía desbocado. Su boca se secó y se volvió árida, como un desierto. Sus manos y piernas empezaron a temblar de forma incontrolable. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, pero fue inútil. Supo, casi de inmediato, que aquel sentimiento de terror, que esa intensidad dura y agria no era suya.

Esa sensación, como pequeños rayos quemándolo por dentro, era de Rose.

Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Scorpius corrió lo más rápido que pudo directo hacia la sala común. El camino se le hizo eterno y la sensación compartida dentro de él era apremiante. Mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas tuvo la certeza de que Rose estaba en peligro. No podía probarlo, tampoco tenía ningún indicio salvo esa sensación desagradable que lo embargaba y que era, estaba convencido, lo que Rose estaba sintiendo; pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello no era una falsa alarma.

Tal vez estaba siendo atacada por segunda vez, por la misma persona que hizo explotar a Cycill.

El sólo pensar que algo malo podría pasarle desesperó aún más al slytherin.

Scorpius entró a la sala común y lo primero que hizo fue gritar su nombre. Gritó con fuerza, asegurándose de que si la pelirroja estaba allí, lo escuchara, pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces sintió una presión insoportable en el centro de su estómago y cayó al suelo, mareado. De repente se sintió débil, agotado, como si no pudiera moverse. Desde el suelo pudo ver las escaleras hacia la habitación de la gryffindoriana y, al fondo, la puerta abierta. Volvió a llamar a Rose por su nombre, esta vez con menos fuerza.

La sensación de debilidad y parálisis duró poco tiempo, apenas unos segundos, y luego sólo sintió una repentina paz y tranquilidad que no provenían de él, estaba seguro.

Luego, la nada.

Scorpius se levantó del suelo. Su cuerpo aún temblaba por las sensaciones pasadas. Rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Rose y, justo antes de entrar, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. El contrato estipulaba que no podía ingresar al dormitorio de la gryffindoriana sin el debido permiso, no lo había olvidado y no pensaba violar las reglas. Desde afuera observó el cuarto vacío, desolado, y el baño no estaba en condiciones diferentes. Retrocedió en silencio, meditativo. Si Rose había estado en peligro, ahora ya no lo estaba; podía sentirlo. Pero, ¿qué era lo que él debía hacer? Bien podría avisarle a algún profesor, aunque no podría explicarle cómo era que él sabía que Rose Weasley Granger había estado corriendo algún tipo de peligro. La segunda opción, y la más razonable, era acudir a Aarón Gozenbagh, pero de sólo pensarlo sintió una desagradable molestia en el estómago. No: no había forma de que le pidiera ayuda a Gozenbagh. Además, Rose ya estaba bien. No tenía pruebas de ello, pero lo sentía. Lo sentía con tanta intensidad que era como si estuviera viéndola con sus propios ojos.

No había razón por la que desesperarse. Lo normal, lo recomendable, lo absolutamente sensato, era esperar a que Rose volviera. No podía tardar demasiado y, si no lo hacía, él mismo se encargaría de salir en su búsqueda.

**Domingo**

_[1.00 a.m.]_

Scorpius daba vueltas por la sala común. Era la una de la madrugada y ni rastro de Rose. Ella no era la clase de chicas que desafiaban las normas, así que si no estaba allí debía ser por una razón fuerte y poderosa. Scorpius empezó a angustiarse y a caminar dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado. ¿Y si se encontraba durmiendo con alguna de sus primas? Una vez ya lo había hecho: él mismo la había atrapado saliendo de la sala común de Hufflepuff. No era una locura pensar que, tal vez, Rose había tomado la decisión de ausentarse de la sala común por esa noche. Pero las piezas no encajaban del todo y Scorpius no podía quedarse tranquilo.

Pocos minutos después salió a buscarla.

_[5.30 a.m.]_

Scorpius regresó agotado y con un intenso dolor de cabeza a su sala común. Aún estaba oscuro, pero faltaba poco para que el sol empezara a asomarse por entre las nubes. Había recorrido todo Hogwarts, esquivando a Peeves y a otros fantasmas, sin encontrar ni un solo rastro de Rose. Dejó de buscar en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era seguir haciéndolo. Lo más seguro, la única explicación posible, era que la pelirroja hubiera decidido dormir con una de sus primas. Debía ser así.

Entonces, ¿habría usado el anillo?

No, aquello era imposible. Scorpius recordaba haberlo visto sobre el velador de la gryffindoriana cuando inspeccionó a la distancia su habitación. Rose había roto en el primer día una de las reglas del contrato.

Y sin embargo ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Antes las cosas eran más fáciles, cuando sus preocupaciones en Hogwarts se reducían a dos únicas personas: Alexander y Megara. Antes él era más fuerte, más seguro de sí mismo. Ahora, en cambio, las cosas habían cambiado. Rose lo había transformado en un ser débil y emocionalmente inestable. Su humor, su predisposición, su ánimo, todo estaba enlazado a ella, a su olor, a sus ojos, a su voz.

Se dejó caer, agotado, sobre el sofá de la sala común. Hacía meses que había perdido su libertad y su independencia. Y ni siquiera terminando las cosas con Rose, poniendo distancia de por medio, había conseguido volver a sentirse como antes de que ella se le metiera por dentro como una infección que amenazaba con aniquilarlo. Odiaba sentirse así; odiaba haber pasado toda la noche pendiente de si Rose regresaba o no; odiaba haber ido a buscarla por todo el castillo como un imbécil durante horas. ¿En qué clase de persona ridícula se había convertido?

Entonces sus ojos grises subieron, casi por accidente, las escaleras de la habitación de la gryffindoriana y vieron, con sorpresa, que la puerta, antes abierta, ahora estaba cerrada, y que una luz tenue emergía por entre los resquicios de la madera anunciándole que la búsqueda había terminado.

Scorpius se puso bruscamente de pie pero no caminó, no avanzó hacia las escaleras de la gryffindoriana; se quedó allí, parado, como una estatua, forzándose a sí mismo a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Si Rose había vuelto, entonces no había dormido con ninguna de sus primas. Eran las 5.30 de la madrugada. ¿En dónde había pasado la noche?

Después de percatarse de la incoherencia de los hechos, Scorpius caminó hacia las escaleras, las subió y se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de Rose; su mano derecha quedó suspendida en el aire, a punto de golpear la madera y anunciarse, cuando creyó escuchar una voz masculina por unos breves segundos antes de escuchar la voz de Rose.

Entonces su cuerpo se tensó: Rose estaba con alguien.

Y ese alguien era un chico.

Scorpius retrocedió lentamente, temiendo ser descubierto, y respiró profundamente. Bien podía hacer dos cosas: tocar la puerta, esperar a que Rose la abriera, hacer un escándalo y humillarse a sí mismo.

O bajar a la sala común, tranquilizarse, y pensar con cabeza fría.

La segunda opción parecía ser la más sensata, por el momento, de modo que Scorpius bajó las escaleras para volver a refugiarse en la oscuridad de la sala común. ¿Quién podía estar allí adentro con Rose? Tenía que ser uno de sus primos, o quizás su hermano, no había otra explicación. Pero en el fondo el slytherin sentía algo parecido a una espina clavándosele entre las costillas, una preocupación, un presentimiento. Y su temor tenía nombre y apellido.

No, era imposible que Rose estuviera en su habitación, a esa hora de la madrugada, con Aarón Gozenbagh. No tenía el menor sentido. Scorpius empezó a caminar, otra vez, como una bestia enjaulada, de un lado a otro, por la sala común. Habían pasado sólo unas horas y Rose ya había roto dos reglas del contrato. ¿Tan poco le importaba? ¿Quién demonios era el chico que estaba con ella en su dormitorio?

—Maldita sea…—murmuró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás. —Maldita seas, Weasley.

Podía subir las escaleras, tocar la puerta, y averiguar de quién se trataba en cuestión de segundos. Sí, podía hacerlo y, aunque lo deseaba intensamente, había otra parte de él que se lo prohibía: su orgullo. ¿Por qué habría de hacer una escena de celos, de esas ridículas y humillantes, por alguien que no debía significar nada para él? Rose era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Él no podía seguir comportándose como un niño inquieto ante la amenaza de que alguien le quitara su juguete favorito. Rose no era un juguete: él la había dejado.

Rose Weasley Granger podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

Su sentido común, el del Scorpius de hace unos meses atrás, le decía que regresara a su habitación y se olvidara del asunto, que intentara dormir unas cuantas horas antes de que fuera tiempo de ir a desayunar, que siguiera adelante con su vida y dejara de ser la sombra de Rose Weasley. Sí, eso le decía su sentido común, el Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy de antes.

Pero ahora él era otro.

Scorpius se sentó en uno de los muebles y mantuvo su mirada gris clavada en la puerta de la gryffindoriana que, lejana, seguía emitiendo una tenue luz amarilla. No: no haría un escándalo y no se humillaría a sí mismo, pero necesitaba saber quién era el chico que estaba en la habitación de Rose. En algún momento tendría que salir, y entonces él lo vería y satisfacería su angustiante curiosidad de una vez por todas. Esperaría ahí, en la oscuridad, como un lobo entre los arbustos, en silencio, hasta que pudiera obtener lo que deseaba. Sólo entonces volvería a su habitación; sólo entonces se olvidaría del asunto.

_[6.00 a.m.]_

Scorpius vio cómo la luz del sol empezó a filtrarse por los falsos cristales de las ventanas de la sala común sin percatarse realmente de ello. Sus ojos grises, cazadores, seguían fijos, como hacía media hora, en la puerta de la habitación de Rose. Sólo se movió de su lugar cuando escuchó, entre el imperturbable silencio, unos claros pasos de pies desnudos chocando contra la madera y vio cómo el pomo de la puerta de la gryffindoriana giró dibujando un semicírculo en el aire. Sólo entonces Scorpius se puso de pie y rápidamente subió sus escaleras y se ocultó en el rellano, justo frente a la puerta de su habitación, tras la esquina de una pared.

Desde allí escuchó los pasos de dos personas bajando las escaleras y luego deteniéndose en lo que él imaginó era la mitad de la sala común. Lentamente, Scorpius se asomó y, entonces, vio lo que hubiera dado todo por no ver.

A lo lejos, Rose y Aarón intercambiaban unas palabras que él no conseguía escuchar por la distancia, pero que tampoco le interesaba oír. De repente, y sin darse cuenta de ello, había empezado a apretar su mano herida en un puño, lastimándose, abriéndose la herida. Algo parecido a la asfixia se alojó en su pecho y la espina entre sus costillas se clavó atravesándolo por completo. Los vio despedirse y luego vio a Rose subir a su habitación. Entonces Scorpius notó que en el suelo habían dos gotas de sangre. Destensó la mano y el dolor de la herida le pareció inocuo comparado con el que sentía por dentro. Se sentía descompuesto, mareado y, a la vez, iracundo. Jamás se había sentido así antes.

Era una sensación vaporosa, un dolor filoso que lo hizo apoyarse contra la pared. No podía ser: Rose y Aarón no podían haber tenido más que una conversación dentro de aquella habitación. No podía ser lo que él estaba pensando. Si Rose se hubiera acostado con Aarón, él lo sabría. Lo habría sentido. Por el contrario, lo único que sintió por parte de la pelirroja había sido una angustia desbordante, miedo y agitación. No, era imposible: no podían haberse acostado. Algo había ocurrido, era evidente, pero no era eso. Lo sabía. Y, sin embargo, Scorpius no podía dejar de sentir que le faltaba el aire. Los celos eran como pequeños parásitos invadiéndolo por dentro. No soportaba que Aarón hubiese desarrollado una relación tan cercana con Rose como para meterse en su habitación en medio de la madrugada. Mientras más lo pensaba, más descompuesto se sentía. No podía tolerar la idea de que ese tipo, de que ningún tipo, tocara a Rose. Era como una enfermedad que amenazaba con enloquecerlo.

Scorpius caminó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta dando un portazo. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, nuevamente; su cabeza corría a mil y su pulso era frenético. ¿Y si se habían acostado? No había podido verlos bien, pero notó que Aarón llevaba la ropa bastante desarreglada y que Rose estaba en pijama. No era una locura pensarlo: Gozenbagh se había fijado en Rose desde el primer momento en la isla. Scorpius lo había notado. La forma en la que la miraba lo delataba. Podían haberse acostado sin que Scorpius lo sintiera, después de todo, a él le constaba que ya no percibía las sensaciones de Rose con la misma intensidad de antes. Quizás, justo cuando él dejó de sentirla, había ocurrido algo entre ellos, no dentro de la sala común, sino afuera, y luego habían vuelto mientras él la buscaba por Hogwarts. Aquello era posible, y de sólo pensarlo sintió que su mundo entero, su entereza, se derrumbaba en mil pedazos.

Scorpius se dejó caer sobre la cama. Imaginar el cuerpo de Rose, ese que hasta entonces sólo él había poseído, en manos de otro hombre lo hizo sentirse reducido a un despojo.

Y así, con una sensación de absoluto vacío, cerró los ojos.

**4.- **

**Lunes**

_[8.30 a.m.] _

—No eres humano.— dijo Louis. —Nadie puede jugar ajedrez así.

Hugo sonrió y se encogió de brazos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy talentoso.— dijo el castaño.

—Cuánta modestia.— dijo Fred, sonriendo.

Hugo asintió.

—También soy humilde.— le dijo. —¿Ven? Soy perfecto.

Albus dejó caer sobre la mesa el trozo de pan que se iba a llevar a la boca, llamando la atención de sus primos. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en la entrada del gran comedor.

—¿Rose?— murmuró, confundido.

Lily, Hugo, Fred y Louis se voltearon y vieron en la entrada a Scorpius Malfoy caminando hacia la mesa de slytherin y a Rose siguiéndolo a unos pocos metros. Los murmullos en el lugar empezaron a desaparecer hasta instaurarse un silencio de asombro e incredulidad. ¿Qué hacía Rose Weasley a las espaldas de Scorpius Malfoy, caminando hacia la mesa de slytherin con tanta naturalidad?

—Creo que estoy alucinando.— dijo Fred, boquiabierto.

—¿Pero qué diablos hace?— soltó Lily, indignada.

Scorpius se sentó al lado de Alexander, quien miraba a su amigo y a la pelirroja con absoluto desconcierto. Rose no se sentó, se mantuvo de pie atrás de Scorpius, como una sombra. El rubio se sirvió café en una taza como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

Alexander se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—Rose, hola.— dijo el castaño, mirándola. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Scorpius se dispuso a contestar, pero Scorpius la interrumpió.

—Rose va a acompañarme a desayunar.— dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su amigo. —Así de buenos amigos somos.

Rose se tensó y desvió la mirada sin decir nada. Podía sentir las cientos de miradas en el gran comedor fijas en ella como estacas. Ahora le quedaba claro que Scorpius pensaba hacerle la vida imposible y que no se detendría hasta obtener una confesión. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder; ya no era la chica blanda que él conoció a principio de año. Iba a guardar el secreto de Aarón no sólo por respeto al castaño, sino porque sabía que eso irritaría a Scorpius. Desde el principio al slytherin no le había caído nada bien Aarón, y Rose lo sabía. Si él pensaba torturarla durante toda esa semana, pues que se preparara, porque ella se mantendría como una tumba.

Alexander clavó sus ojos verdes en Scorpius.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí?— le preguntó.

Scorpius bebió de su taza de café con parsimonia. Parecía estar disfrutando ampliamente de la situación.

—Rose rompió un contrato y eso tiene consecuencias.— se limitó a decir el rubio. Luego miró a Rose. —¿Me podrías servir un poco de jugo? Muero de sed.

Rose se mantuvo seria, respiró hondo y extendió su mano hacia la jarra de jugo de calabaza para luego llenar el vaso a la derecha del slytherin. En el gran comedor se elevaron murmullos de desconcierto, indignación y burla.

Alexander se pasó una mano por la cabeza, disgustado.

—¿Piensas tenerla de pie todo el tiempo? ¿Sin desayunar?— le preguntó el castaño. —¿Sirviéndote en frente de todos como una mucama?

Scorpius asintió.

—Rose no comerá si a mí no me place.— dijo el rubio y luego miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa fingida. —Claro que esto puede acabar cuando tú lo decidas. — hizo una pausa. —Es más, si me dices lo que quiero saber, la semana de esclavitud quedará perdonada. Queda en tus manos.

Rose guardó un silencio incorruptible y le dedicó una mirada displicente al slytherin, una mirada que lo retaba a continuar con su tortura, porque fuera como fuera, no obtendría nada de ella.

Megara llegó y se quedó de pie mirando la escena con profunda confusión.

—Rose.— dijo mirando a la pelirroja. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sufro, ¿y tú?— respondió la gryffindoriana con sarcasmo.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Rose será mi dama de compañía durante una semana.— le dijo a su amiga.

La morena se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Scorpius, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?— le dijo. —¿La estás obligando a hacer esto públicamente?

Scorpius bebió un sorbo de café.

—Creo que es evidente.— le dijo.

Cassandra, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, se aproximó hacia la de Slytherin.

—Scorpius, ¿qué está pasando?— le preguntó la castaña.

El rubio le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Siéntate conmigo.— le dijo.

Cassandra miró a Rose, confundida, y se sentó junto a Scorpius. El rubio la besó en los labios tierna y lentamente. Rose volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Perdóname por no haberte abierto la puerta ayer.— le dijo el rubio. —No tenía ganas de salir.

Cassandra pestañeó varias veces.

—Está bien, no pasa nada…— murmuró, aturdida.

Scorpius miró a Rose.

—¿Podrías servirle algo de jugo y de café a Cassandra?

La hufflepuff se sonrojó intensamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es necesario.— se apresuró a decir. —Puedo hacerlo sola, Scorpius.

Rose respiró hondo y se forzó a sonreír. Esto era una guerra. Si Scorpius quería jugar, pues ella también movería sus piezas.

—No es ningún problema para mí hacerlo.— dijo la gryffindoriana a Cassandra mientras empezaba a servirle café y jugo. —¿Quieres también que unte mantequilla en tu tostada?

Scorpius miró a Rose con algo de cansancio.

—Creo que voy a prohibirte que hables durante el desayuno.— le dijo.

Rose hizo una reverencia burlona.

—Como quiera, amo Malfoy.— le dijo.

Alexander y Megara rieron. Todo el gran comedor tenía la mirada fija en Rose y en Scorpius; eran el centro de la atención y de los comentarios. La pelirroja mantuvo su firme postura y sólo se sintió nerviosa cuando vio cómo, a lo lejos, Lily, Hugo, Fred, Louis y Albus se levantaban de la mesa de Gryffindor y se aproximaban hacia la de Slytherin.

"Por Merlín", pensó Rose sin moverse de su lugar.

—Parece que estamos a punto de tener una reunión familiar.— dijo Alexander mientras miraba al grupo de los Weasley-Potter avanzar hacia ellos.

Scorpius se dirigió a Rose sin mirarla.

—Tienes prohibido hablar, Weasley.— le dijo.

—Scorpius no pienso apoyarte en esto.— le dijo Megara.

—Claro, olvidé que ahora eres una Potter.— le dijo el rubio dedicándole una mirada severa.

—Deja en paz a Rose.— le dijo la morena. —¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas lo que todos aquí sabemos y dejas a un lado estas niñerías?

—¿Y qué es lo que todos saben?— preguntó Scorpius.

Pero Megara no pudo decir más porque los Weasley-Potter llegaron a la mesa, encabezados por Hugo, quien tenía sus ojos pardos clavados en su hermana.

—Rose, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?— le preguntó el castaño, furioso.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Lo siento, Weasley.— dijo el slytherin. —Le prohibí a tu hermana hablar, así que me temo que no va a poder responderte.

Hugo miró a Scorpius como si fuera un insecto y la expresión de su rostro se oscureció.

—¿Prohibirle hablar?— repitió. —¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, Malfoy?

Scorpius borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró a Hugo con desafío.

—Soy el dueño de la vida de tu hermana, por lo menos durante una semana.— le respondió. —Así que si quieres que sea bueno con ella deberías cuidar tus palabras.

Alexander se apresuró a intervenir.

—Hugo, parece ser que Rose rompió un contrato mágico que firmó con Scorpius.— le dijo. —Y la penalización es…

—Tu hermana será mía durante una semana.— dijo el rubio con satisfacción mientras mordía un trozo de pan. —¿Hay algo más que necesites saber?

Albus, Fred y Louis tuvieron que abalanzarse sobre Hugo para impedir que éste se lanzara sobre la mesa para golpear a Scorpius. Hugo, atrapado entre los brazos de sus primos, forcejeó para liberarse de forma inútil.

—¡Saquémoslo de aquí!— exclamó Fred.

—¡Maldita rata verde, voy a matarte!— gritó Hugo mientras luchaba por soltarse.

Fred, Albus y Louis lo arrastraron fuera del gran comedor. Los hufflepuffs, ravenclaws, gryffindors y slytherins estaban alterados y sorprendidos. Todos miraban hacia la mesa de Slytherin, centro del conflicto. Lily se mantuvo firme frente a Scorpius mientras sus primos desaparecían por la puerta. Sus ojos gatunos, pardos, se clavaron en los metálicos del rubio como dos agujas.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, no es así?— le dijo. —Forzar a Rose a hacer lo que quieres que haga, humillarla frente a todos…— hizo una pausa. —Empiezo a sospechar que tienes algún tipo de obsesión retorcida con mi prima. Parece que no puedes dejarla ni un segundo en paz, ¿tanto la necesitas, Malfoy?

Scorpius se mantuvo en su lugar, quieto, mirando los ojos desafiantes de su interlocutora. Lily Potter era como una serpiente, siseante, peligrosa, y sus palabras eran venenosas y certeras.

—¿Alguna cosa más, Potter?— le preguntó él, fingiendo que la ignoraba.

Lily esbozó una media sonrisa fría, amenazante, y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyándose con ambas manos y acercándose más hacia Scorpius.

—No.— dijo ella en un tono suave. —Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa: te has metido con la familia equivocada.

Después de eso Lily retrocedió y caminó hacia la salida del gran comedor.

Alexander carraspeó.

—Creo que Lily Luna Potter acaba de amenazarte.— le dijo a su amigo.

Scorpius miró a Rose a los ojos.

—Linda familia.— le dijo con sarcasmo. —¿Quieres seguir adelante con esto?

Rose giró la cabeza hacia un lado y mantuvo su mentón elevado, dándole a entender que no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

La mirada de Scorpius se oscureció.

—Como quieras.

_[11.00 a.m.]_

Las clases fueron insoportables para Rose. Cada una de ellas se transformó en su propio infierno personal y, aunque lo soportó con admirable ascetismo, por dentro no podía dejar de sentir ganas de golpear al único culpable de que la estuviera pasando tan mal: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. El slytherin no había dejado de ordenarle cosas, incluso frente a los profesores, y los slytherins no hacían más que reírse y burlarse de la situación, aplaudiendo el comportamiento de su campeón. En clase de Herbología, Scorpius había dejado caer su cuaderno al suelo varias veces, una tras otra, y le había ordenado recogerlo todas y cada una de ellas, no antes sin asegurarse de que toda la clase lo viera. Rose mantuvo su postura de imperturbabilidad e incluso le sonreía falsamente cuando le colocaba el cuaderno sobre el escritorio. La reacción del rubio siempre era la misma: se le acercaba al oído y le susurraba: "todo esto puede acabar, es tú decisión". Rose se abstuvo de responderle las primeras cinco veces que lo hizo, pero luego, cuando él le devolvió el habla en Runas Antiguas y lanzó "accidentalmente" su pluma al suelo, y ella la recogió previendo la orden que estaba a punto de llegar a su oído, y cuando la puso sobre la mesa y él se le acercó para repetirle "todo esto puede acabar, es tú decisión", Rose lo miró a los ojos con ira contenida y le susurró: "primero muerta".

Su entereza la ayudó a soportar el acoso de Scorpius durante todas las horas de clase. Cuando por fin éstas terminaron, sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa: en que prefería morir por un ataque de cosquillas y ser humillada frente a todos durante una semana entera antes que darle gusto al slytherin.

_[1.00 p.m.] _

Por un breve momento Rose creyó que lograría escabullirse para comer en su mesa, pero sus esperanzas se hicieron trizas cuando la voz de Scorpius le soltó, a la entrada del gran comedor, la orden de seguirlo. La pelirroja suspiró y entornó los ojos. No podía creer que Scorpius estuviera comportándose de esta manera. Jamás creyó que llegaría tan lejos en su intento por atormentarla. ¿Por qué quería saber lo que había estado haciendo Aarón en su habitación la noche pasada? ¿A él qué le importaba?

Scorpius se sentó en la mesa de slytherin y Rose se quedó de pie justo detrás de él. A la distancia pudo ver a Cassandra Welkins acercándose y respiró hondo. ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar aquel día?

—Scorpius, necesito hablar contigo.— le dijo la hufflepuff.

—Siéntate.— le dijo el rubio. —Podemos hablar luego, si quieres.

Cassandra miró con incomodidad a Rose y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero comer en mi mesa.— le dijo. —Cuando tengas tiempo para hablar conmigo, búscame.

Scorpius vio a Cassandra alejarse y, en el camino, cruzarse con Albus, quien se dirigió directamente hacia él.

El slytherin entornó los ojos.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo.— murmuró para sí.

Albus se detuvo frente al rubio y lo miró con seriedad.

—Malfoy, — le dijo. —Vine para negociar contigo.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa de incredulidad.

—¿Perdona?— le preguntó y luego miró a Rose. —Tu familia es muy graciosa.

Albus se aflojó la corbata.

—Quiero que dejes a Rose en paz.— le dijo el moreno. —Y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que olvides el asunto de ese contrato y la deuda con mi prima quede saldada.

Scorpius rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Potter, pero no hay nada que puedas darme que supla lo que Rose me da.— le dijo el slytherin. —Aunque suene mal, es así.

Albus apoyó ambas manos en la mesa.

—Puedo hacer que tu casa gane el próximo partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor.— dijo el moreno en voz baja. —Lo que sea: sólo déjala en paz.

Scorpius dejó por un momento su aire burlón y de sarcasmo para clavar con seriedad sus ojos grises en los de Albus.

—No pienso lastimar a tu prima, Potter.— le dijo con absoluta sinceridad. —No sería capaz de algo así. Y ella lo sabe. Es por eso que estamos aquí, porque ella no quiere dar su brazo a torcer y yo no encuentro otra forma de hacer que me diga lo que necesito saber.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?— le preguntó, disgustado.

Rose se tensó detrás de Scorpius. Temía que el rubio le dijera que la había visto con Aarón en la madrugada, en la sala común. ¿Cómo se suponía que le explicaría eso a sus primos?

Sin embargo, Scorpius se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a ella.— le dijo al moreno.

Albus clavó sus ojos verdes en Rose.

—¿De qué está hablando, Rosie?— le preguntó.

Rose tragó saliva.

—Al, estoy bien, en serio.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Lo que estás viendo….es nuestra dinámica, la de Malfoy y yo: Fastiarnos mutuamente, hacernos la vida imposible. Es así como sobrellevamos todo. No es tan grave como parece.

Albus volvió a mirar a Scorpius.

—Malfoy, no creo que seas esta clase de persona.— le dijo él. —He tenido un par de encuentros contigo este año, y me parece que eres un tipo muy distinto al que finges ser frente a toda mi familia e incluso frente a Rose.— hizo una pausa. —No puedes tenerla así toda una semana. Ni siquiera ha comido.

Scorpius bajó la mirada y su soberbia y pedantería pareció disminuir. Rose frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida. ¿Podía ser que las palabras de Albus estuvieran causando algún tipo de efecto en Scorpius? ¿Era eso posible?

El rubio levantó la mirada y tomó una manzana de la mesa para luego lanzarla hacia atrás. Rose tuvo que agarrarla para que ésta no cayera sobre su cabeza.

—¿Feliz, Potter?— le preguntó Scorpius regresando a su estado desafiante. —Tu prima y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes y las solucionaremos a nuestro modo. Voy a pedirte que no te metas más en esto y que confíes en que no soy ningún monstruo y que Rose no morirá en mis brazos, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus retrocedió decepcionado por no haber conseguido nada.

—Veo que no lograré hacer que cambies de opinión.— le dijo al rubio, y luego miró a Rose a los ojos. —Hablaremos después, Rose.

Y con esto el gryffindoriano caminó hacia la salida del gran comedor. Fue en ese momento en el que Rose notó que ninguno de sus primos y primas estaban en sus mesas. Era como si no pretendieran ir a almorzar. Tal vez era una táctica para no tener que verla en esas condiciones, Rose no podía saberlo con exactitud, pero sintió un vacío en el centro de su estómago.

Sus ojos azules se humedecieron.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?— le dijo a Scorpius, agotada.

El rubio no volteó para mirarla, no quería que ella lo viera a los ojos y que se diera cuenta de lo que él sentía en esos momentos. El slytherin quería que todo aquello acabara de una buena vez. Tal vez al principio sintió que se estaba vengando de Rose por haberle mentido, por querer ocultarle lo de Aarón, pero ahora ya no encontraba ningún placer en ese juego; lo único que intentaba ocultar era lo mucho que le dolía la posibilidad de que entre ella y Aarón hubiera ocurrido algo. ¿Qué podía decirle a Rose en esos momentos? ¿Que sentía que tenía todo roto por dentro desde que la vio con él? ¿Que le costaba respirar, pensar…que no lograba concentrarse en nada? ¿Que estaba enamorado de ella como un imbécil y que jamás había dejado de estarlo? ¿Que se había convertido en un idiota que no tenía control sobre sí mismo? ¿Que se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de dejarla? No, no podía mostrar su debilidad, no podía rendirse así, como si nada, a los pies de Rose, mucho menos ahora que no sabía si ella seguía sintiendo algo por él o si había empezado una relación con Aarón Gozenbagh. No, no podía detenerse. Necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido esa noche entre Rose y Aarón. Necesitaba que ella se lo dijera.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y, en un tono grave, se limitó a decirle:

—Come.

Rose suspiró. Toda la situación le parecía increíble. No entendía la actitud de Scorpius, tan ajena a su carácter habitual, y no se entendía a sí misma, ahí, dispuesta a convertirse en la comidilla de Hogwarts sólo para llevarle la contraria. Porque no iba a engañarse: si bien parte de sí misma se negaba a revelar el secreto de Aarón por una cuestión de lealtad y de amistad, también había una parte que no lo hacía por simple testarudez y ganas de devolverle el golpe al slytherin. ¿Desde cuando el rubio estaba dispuesto a perder su preciado tiempo en torturarla? Era como si se le hubiera metido entre ceja y ceja saber la razón por la que Aarón había estado en la sala común la noche pasada. Rose no podía entender el origen de tanto interés ni la desconfianza que sentía hacia el castaño. Nada tenía sentido.

_[3.00 p.m.] _

Lorcan vio, son sorpresa y algo de hastío, a Lily Potter sentándose frente a él en la mesa de la biblioteca. La pelirroja cruzó las piernas y, sonriendo, apoyó su codo derecho sobre la madera del escritorio y descansó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

Parecía contenta y abierta al diálogo.

Aquello no podía significar nada bueno, pensó Lorcan.

—¿Qué quieres, Lilith?— le soltó cerrando su libro de Pociones Explosivas con un solo y limpio movimiento.

Lily no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?— le dijo. —¿Que no puedo venir y sentarme con mi buen amigo Lorcan Scamander?

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y la miró con seriedad, como si quisiera leer detrás de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Me das miedo, Potter.— le dijo. —Así que ve al grano antes de que empiece a pensar que intentas asesinarme o algo por el estilo.

Lily sesgó la mirada.

—Como si estuviera dispuesta a perder mi tiempo quitándote la vida…— murmuró la gryffindoriana con claridad. —Aunque quisiera matarte ya estás a punto de hacerlo por ti mismo, probablemente a causa de alguna enfermedad venérea que Libby Dworkin te ha transmitido.

Lorcan se acercó más a la mesa y clavó sus ojos celestes en Lily.

—Será la primera y la última vez que te pida amablemente que no hables de mi novia.— le dijo él. —La próxima vez no seré tan gentil.

Lily esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Veo que ahora que estás en una seudorelación has perdido tu sentido del humor.— le dijo la pelirroja.

Lorcan fingió una sonrisa.

—No.— le dijo. —Lo que pasa es que tus comentarios nunca me hicieron demasiada gracia.

Lily adoptó una expresión de irritación y entornó los ojos.

—Como sea.— soltó. —Necesito tu ayuda, por esto estoy aquí.

Lorcan sonrió.

—Y aquí vamos.— dijo. —¿Ves? No es tan difícil ser sincero en la vida. Te haría bien. Tal vez dejarías de ser una amargada, por ejemplo.

Lily fingió una sonrisa.

—Tal vez yo dejaría de ser una amargada si tú dejaras de existir, por ejemplo.

—Me temo que me extrañarías.— dijo el rubio.

—Me temo que te equivocas.— le respondió

—Me temo que estás empezando a perder tu tiempo y, lo que es más importante, el mío.

—Me temo que eres tú quien está haciéndome perder mi tiempo, pero da igual.— dijo Lily dando una ligera palmada sobre la mesa. —Supongo que sabes lo que tu amigo Scorpius Malfoy está haciendo con mi prima Rose.

Lorcan asintió con la cabeza.

—No voy a justificarlo, de hecho, no pienso decir nada al respecto dado que soy amigo de las dos familias y no me interesa meterme en donde no me llaman.— dijo el rubio.

—Pues ahora yo te llamo a intervenir.— dijo Lily. —Necesito que hagas una cosa muy sencilla, pero que puede ayudar a Rose de una manera inimaginable. — la pelirroja hizo una pausa. —Necesito que me metas en la sala común de Slytherin.

Lorcan frunció el entrecejo y se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?— le soltó, confundido.

Lily bufó.

—Mira, la idea es ésta:— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Quiero meterme en la antigua habitación de Scorpius y revisar entre las cosas que pudo haber dejado allí. Algunas cosas de Rose se quedaron en su alcoba de Gryffindor, supongo que por si acaso necesitara volver, da igual. Mi idea es la de tal vez encontrar algo con lo que pueda chantajear a Scorpius para que deje a Rose en paz y….

Lorcan se levantó de la mesa.

—Lily, estás loca.— le dijo, enojado. —No pienso meterte en mi sala común y no pienso apoyarte en este plan desquiciado.

Lily se puso de pie.

—Pues ahora veo qué tan amigo de Rose realmente eres.— le dijo la pelirroja. —No tienes idea lo que el bastardo de tu amigo le está haciendo pasar. No sólo la humilla frente a todo el colegio ordenándole cosas como si fuera su esclava, sino que juega con sus sentimientos. — el rostro de la pelirroja empezó a enrojecerse. —Sabe muy bien lo que Rose siente por él y sin embargo no deja de torturarla en público, el muy animal. Primero muerta antes de seguir permitiendo que ese imbécil siga aprovechándose de Rose.

—¿Aprovechándose de Rose?— soltó Lorcan, molesto. —No sabes de lo que hablas, Lily. Yo no pienso sacarte de tus equivocadas ideas, sólo te diré que Scorpius es uno de los mejores tipos que he conocido en mi vida y que si ahora se está comportando mal con Rose, no es porque la odie o quiera torturarla, como dices, sino porque está confundido y porque él mismo la está pasando bastante mal, créeme. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

Lily soltó una risa fingida.

—Me importa un rábano cómo la pase Scorpius Malfoy.— le dijo. —Lo que me importa es Rose. Y voy a entrar a tu sala común con tu ayuda o sin ella.

Lorcan se volvió a sentar frente a la mesa.

—¿Ah sí?— le dijo. —Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Lily levantó la mirada y buscó por la biblioteca durante algunos segundos. Pronto sus ojos miel se clavaron en una mesa de Slytherins de cuarto curso que estaban leyendo y estudiando en una mesa contigua.

—Pues mírame.— le dijo.

Lorcan observó a Lily caminar hacia la mesa de slytherins y, cuando la alcanzó, apoyar ambas manos sobre ella. Los slytherins parecieron petrificarse cuando vieron a la pelirroja frente a ellos y se pusieron nerviosos. Desde la distancia Lorcan vio a Lily sonreírles coquetamente y jugar con su cabello mientras les hablaba de algo. Los slytherins babeaban sobre la mesa y Lorcan entornó los ojos. "Increíble", pensó con irritación, cuando vio a los cuatro chicos ponerse de pie junto a la pelirroja y dirigirse hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Mientras avanzaban, Lily volteó ligeramente la cabeza y le dedicó a Lorcan una mirada de victoria.

_[4.00 p.m.]_

Luego de obtener permiso por parte de Scorpius para subir unos minutos a su habitación, ir al baño y cepillarse los dientes, Rose cerró la puerta tras de sí y respiró hondo. El slytherin se encontraba en la sala común, esperándola, y le había dado órdenes precisas de no tardar más de cinco minutos. La discusión había durado todo el camino del gran comedor hacia el tapete de Barnabás. Rose había insistido en que necesitaba ir al baño y Scorpius, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, le había preguntado para qué. Luego de que la pelirroja se detuviera, sonrojada e indignada, y él sonriera, divertido ante su reacción, Rose se apresuró a decirle: "Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y verlo con tus propios ojos, ya que tienes tanta curiosidad". El desafío, lejos de representar una ofensa para Scorpius, lo hizo meditar en silencio, como si en verdad estuviera planteándose la posibilidad de acompañarla al baño. Eso indignó aún más a la gryffindoriana. "Cerdo", murmuró ella mientras retomaba el camino hacia la sala común. "¡Hey! Tú lo ofreciste, no yo", le respondió el rubio, "Pero no te preocupes que tus intimidades no me interesan, por el momento", hizo una ligera pausa, "Tienes cinco minutos, y no más".

Rose se apresuró en usar el baño y asearse. También aprovechó para humedecerse el rostro y, en soledad, intentar fortalecerse por dentro. No importaba cuánto Scorpius la provocara, cuánto más decidiera humillarla en público, ella debía mantenerse firme y no revelarle lo que quería saber. "Si lo hago le daré exactamente lo que quiere", se recordó a sí misma, "Y todo este martirio habrá sido en vano".

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente otra vez, llenando sus pulmones de aire.

"Es un secreto de Aarón y bajo ninguna circunstancia debo revelarlo", se recordó a sí misma por última vez.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y salió.

Al bajar las escaleras pudo ver a Scorpius apoyado sobre la mesa de estudios, sonriéndole. Junto a él se acumulaba una pila de libros y pergaminos que ensombrecieron el rostro de Rose.

—Me alegra que hayas bajado a tiempo y no haya tenido que ir a buscarte.— dijo el rubio. —Habría sido algo incómodo.

Rose se cruzó de brazos.

—Creí que no tenías ningún problema en invadir la privacidad de otras personas.— le dijo con sarcasmo. —Es otra de tus tantas virtudes, ¿no?

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos también.

—En serio, ¿desde cuándo tienes la lengua como la de Lily Potter?— le soltó.

—Es de familia.— le dijo la pelirroja. —En los Weasley sólo emerge cuando estamos realmente hartos.

Scorpius mantuvo su sonrisa.

—¿Estás harta de mí?— le preguntó él, fingiendo preocupación. —Pero si apenas estoy empezando.

Rose entornó los ojos y guardó silencio, mucho menos interesada en discutir que en averiguar por qué razón el slytherin había colocado todos esos libros y pergaminos sobre la mesa de estudios.

Scorpius caminó alrededor de la mesa acariciándose la barbilla.

—Todos estos libros son míos.— le dijo el rubio. —Tengo algunas tareas atrasadas, ya sabes, por la competencia. —hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos grises en Rose. —Quiero que las termines por mí.

La mandíbula de Rose cayó unos milímetros hacia abajo dejando su boca entreabierta.

—¿Quieres que haga tus tareas?— le soltó, incrédula.

Scorpius asintió.

—Pero no sólo las de las últimas semanas, también las de ésta.—le dijo él descaradamente. —Son algunas, así que te tomará algún tiempo completarlas; pero no te preocupes, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

—No, no lo tengo.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Scorpius, tengo mis propias tareas y tengo también que prepararme para la cuarta prueba. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella.

—¿Ah si?— le dijo, y empezó a caminar a su alrededor. —Convénceme de que estoy haciendo mal. Dime lo que necesito saber y no tendrás que gastar más energías en complacerme, lo prometo.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Scorpius.— le dijo Rose sin moverse de su sitio. —No voy a decírtelo.

Scorpius se detuvo y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

—Pues entonces perderemos el tiempo juntos.— el rubio caminó hacia la salida de la sala común. —Quiero que pases toda la tarde aquí, haciendo mis tareas y las tuyas, si es que te sobra tiempo. No puedes salir sin mi permiso, ¿entendido?— la miró con dureza— Es una orden.

Scorpius salió de la sala común y, una vez afuera, se apoyó de frente en un muro y cerró los ojos. Por dentro todo bullía. Era como si su propia sangre fuera aceite hirviendo y lo estuviera quemando. ¿Por qué se resistía a decirle lo que había estado haciendo Aarón Gozenbagh a esa hora de la madrugada en su habitación? ¿Por qué ocultaba lo ocurrido con tanto celo? La posibilidad de que hubieran estado juntos, que se hubieran acostado o tenido algún tipo de intimidad, cada vez le parecía más lógica. Sólo eso podía justificar el que Rose no quisiera decírselo. Sólo eso.

—Esto está acabando conmigo…— murmuró para sí antes de separarse del muro y caminar hacia las escaleras y, luego, hacia las afueras del castillo.

Estaba convencido de que Cassandra estaría en el mismo roble de siempre, cerca del lago. Sabía que la castaña quería hablar con él y ahora era el momento de enfrentar esa conversación. Mientras buscaba a la hufflepuff, lo único que ocupaba su mente era Rose y la preocupación de si estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella. Todo lo que le había permitido a la pelirroja comer en el día había sido una manzana. Su intención era debilitarla cuanto pudiera, conseguir que se cansara de la situación y, hastiada, le dijera lo que necesitaba saber, pero no podía más que pensar en ella y preguntarse si la gryffindoriana lo estaba pasando mal por su culpa una vez más. Rose tenía miles de razones para odiarlo y despreciarlo. Si alguna vez sintió algo hacia él, era normal que ahora esos sentimientos hubieran desaparecido.

Era normal que ahora empezara a enamorarse de otro.

Scorpius tragó saliva y sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

¿Qué era aquello que sentía en todo su cuerpo? Esa marea vaga, rabiosa, que lo ahogaba y que a la vez lo arrastraba hacia la luz. ¿Era eso amor? Aquello que lo estremecía por dentro, esa ternura, esa pasión desmedida, esas ganas de estrechar a Rose entre sus brazos y no volver a soltarla, no permitir que nadie más se le acercara, cuidarla como si fuera un pequeño pájaro multicolor, una rara especie, delicada, furtiva, única, ¿era eso amor? Sentirse como ahora se sentía, solo, desprotegido en medio de una tormenta, frágil, un blanco fácil de derrumbar al suelo con sólo unas palabras, unas palabras era todo lo que Rose necesitaba para acabar con él, con Scorpius Malfoy: "No te amo más, ahora quiero a Aarón". Scorpius se detuvo, mareado al pensar que esas palabras podrían ser pronunciadas. Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable. ¿Era eso amor?

Y si eso era amor, si amor era esa naturaleza desbordada dentro de sí mismo, incontrolable, indomable, imposible de erradicar, ¿cómo había sido tan ingenuo al creer que podría luchar contra algo así?

¿Cómo había llegado a creer que podría sacarse a Rose de la cabeza? Sus diecisiete años, su inexperiencia, su juventud lo habían engañado. Creyó que el amor era otra cosa, algo menos potente, menos estremecedor, menos real.

Y ahora sabía, mejor que nadie, que no había nada más real que lo que sentía.

Nada más real y nada más peligroso.

—Scorpius…— dijo una voz detrás de él.

El slytherin dio media vuelta y vio a Cassandra mirándolo con preocupación y algo de tristeza.

—Pasaste al lado mío y ni siquiera me viste.— dijo la hufflepuff. —Parecías ido…como si no estuvieras aquí.

—Lo siento.— se justificó el rubio. —No te vi. No sé qué me ocurre últimamente.

Cassandra suspiró y empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.

—No me mientas más, Scorpius.— le dijo la castaña. —Sabes muy bien lo que te pasa, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

El rubio la miró con confusión, como si la escuchara pero a la vez no estuviera prestando suficiente atención a lo que ella decía.

Cassandra se humedeció los labios.

—Lo que estás haciendo…esclavizar a Rose Weasley frente a todos…Puede que los demás crean que lo haces por diversión, que es una broma entre rivales, nada más.— dijo le castaña mirándolo a los ojos. —Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así. No eres la clase de chicos que se divierten a costa de otros. Tu forma de lidiar con un rival jamás sería la de humillarlo frente a su familia, amigos y conocidos. Ni siquiera creo que estés disfrutando de todo esto…

—¿Entonces por qué crees que lo hago?— le preguntó Scorpius, intentando desentrañar el centro de la conversación que Cassandra había iniciado.

La castaña lo miró con tristeza.

—Porque estás perdiendo el control, Scorpius.— dijo la hufflepuff. El rubio bajó la mirada al suelo. —No puedes estar alejado de ella, no puedes hacer nada sin ella, ni siquiera ser tú mismo. Nunca he conocido a nadie que esté tan enamorado de otra persona y se empeñe tanto en negarlo.— los ojos de Cassandra se humedecieron. —Y la verdad es que envidio mucho a Rose…pero no me gusta sentir que la envidio. Cuando empecé todo esto contigo creí que estabas decidido a olvidarla pero ahora sé que no es así. Nunca tomaste realmente esa decisión. Te limitaste a terminar con ella, alejarla a medias, ponerte de novio conmigo, pero en el fondo nunca renunciaste a ser parte de su vida de una u otra manera. Nunca tomaste la decisión de olvidarla porque en el fondo sabías que no ibas a poder hacerlo.

—Eso no es cierto.— dijo Scorpius, mirándola a los ojos. —Tomé la decisión, en verdad la tomé.

—No, Scorpius.— dijo Cassandra, y sus ojos se humedecieron. —Solo estabas jugando a olvidarte de Rose Weasley, jugando a intentarlo. Y yo estuve dispuesta a ayudarte pero ya no puedo seguir con esto.— una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la hufflepuff. —Porque mis sentimientos hacia ti han empezado a crecer y…siento que me estoy convirtiendo en otra persona, una persona que envidia a Rose Weasley y que se siente minúscula a su lado porque sé que jamás seré siquiera su sombra. Jamás estaré a la altura de tu rival en la competencia de Merlín. Incluso he empezado a odiarla en secreto y no me gusta, ésta no soy yo.— hizo una pausa y se secó las lágrimas con los dedos de su mano derecha. —Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto. — rió tristemente. —Supongo que ni siquiera puedo decir que "creo que debemos terminar", puesto que nuestra relación fue sólo imaginaria. Nunca existió en realidad.

Scorpius permaneció quieto, conmovido y aturdido a la vez. Las palabras de Cassandra habían despertado algo parecido al remordimiento, a la culpa, en su interior. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en los sentimientos de Cassandra, en cómo ella debía sentirse con todo aquello ocurriendo bajo sus narices. Qué imbécil había sido.

Y, sin embargo, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Iba acaso a negarle que lo que decía era verdad? Cassandra no merecía seguir en una relación así, merecía estar con alguien que la valorara y que la quisiera sólo a ella. No podía ser egoísta, no podía seguir manteniéndola a su lado cuando no estaba en condiciones de ofrecerle nada.

Scorpius guardó silencio y caminó hacia ella. Una vez que cortó la distancia la envolvió entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, como había abrazado a pocas personas en su vida.

—Perdóname.— le murmuró en el oído. —Es evidente que no tengo las cosas claras y que no estoy tan seguro de mí mismo como creí. Siento haberte lastimado. No te mereces nada de esto. Gracias por haberme ayudado y por haber estado conmigo estos días.

Cassandra acarició la espalda de Scorpius con afecto, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte.— le dijo. —Tú no me engañaste, siempre me dijiste cómo eran las cosas, que estabas enamorado de Rose y…bueno, yo creí que sería más fácil de lo que fue, eso es todo. No nos pongamos cursis. La vida no se acaba.

Scorpius se separó de Cassandra y la vio sonreír a pesar de que sus ojos aún estaban húmedos. Sintió un especial cariño hacia ella, uno que no había sentido hasta entonces.

—Sólo quisiera darte un consejo, si es que puedo, claro.— dijo Cassandra.

—Adelante.— le dijo el rubio.

—Sé que debe ser difícil estar enamorado de tu rival y, además, que esa rival sea una Weasley.— dijo Cassandra. —Pero no ganarás nada huyendo de lo que sientes. Y lo sabes porque hasta ahora no has avanzado, sólo has andado en círculos. Rose…ella es una chica especial, no existe ninguna como ella en Hogwarts. Si no luchas por ella, la vas a perder.

Scorpius bajó la mirada con pesadumbre.

—Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso.— dijo como si tuviera una piedra atorada en la garganta.

Cassandra negó con la cabeza.

—Lo dudo.— dijo ella. —Tú eres el único que no se da cuenta de cómo te mira. Te quiere tanto como tú a ella. Pero no te duermas más en los laureles; todos en Hogwarts hablan sobre cómo Aarón Gozenbagh es el prospecto perfecto para ella y sobre cómo andan todo el tiempo juntos. No me sorprendería que ese chico estuviera tras sus pasos.

Scorpius suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio.

—Supongo que no puedo competir contra alguien tan perfecto.— dijo el slytherin.

Cassandra sonrió.

—¿Bromeas?— le preguntó. —Aarón Gozenbagh puede estar todo lo bueno que quieras y puede trabajar para la Orden, pero tú estás compitiendo para ser Miembro Honorífico de la Orden con sólo diecisiete años, y tienes el atractivo de cinco Gozenbaghs juntos. Todas las chicas de este colegio se derriten por ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Scorpius guardó silencio. La realidad era que temía que Rose ya no lo quisiera más. Temía más que a nada en el mundo que ella estuviera enamorándose de Aarón y se sentía extraño por ello, como si ya no fuera la misma persona que había sido durante diecisiete años, como si algo hubiera cambiado en su interior, algo esencial e irrecuperable, algo que lo había transformado por completo sin que pudiera darse cuenta de ello.

Cassandra dio dos pasos hacia atrás y mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios, aunque su mirada seguía siendo triste.

—Tengo que irme.— le dijo con suavidad. —Ya sabes, tareas. — hizo una pausa. —Creo que será mejor que no hablemos más durante algún tiempo. Será lo mejor para mí, espero que lo entiendas.

Scorpius asintió.

—Lo entiendo.— le dijo. —Gracias por todo.

Cassandra sonrió mostrando los dientes como si alguien estuviera a punto de tomarle una fotografía y dio media vuelta.

Scorpius supo que esa imagen, la de la hufflepuff sonriéndole ampliamente antes de despedirse, sería la que recordaría cada vez que pensara en ella.

_[6.00 p.m.]_

Lucy trazó una línea oblicua sobre el papel en blanco de su cuaderno y empezó a dibujar formas hexagonales sin saber muy bien por qué. Siempre era así: prefería dejar que su mano dibujase por ella y que hiciera lo que su cuerpo le pedía. La tarde era fresca y las hojas del roble junto al que estaba sentada se mecía con el viento. A su lado derecho Alexander completaba, en silencio y concentrado, una tarea de Runas Antiguas. La pelinaranja a veces lo miraba sin que él se diera cuenta de ello. Veía con admiración su perfil elegante y soberbio, su nariz larga y respingada, sus labios entreabiertos mientras meditaba su tarea, sus ojos verdes, con pestañas algo más extensas que las de cualquier otro chico, su cabello castaño, lacio, cuyos mechones caían sobre su frente. Cada vez que lo miraba Lucy contenía un suspiro ahogado y algo de le removía por dentro, algo tibio y latente, lleno de vida. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

Quizás por eso tenía miedo de que esa felicidad acabara de un momento a otro. Enamorarse de Alexander…¿cómo se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez? Aún le costaba comprender cómo era que había empezado a sentir todo lo que ahora sentía. "Siempre fue así de atractivo y antes no tenías que contener suspiros, Lucy", se dijo a sí misma mentalmente. Eso era lo peor de todo: que lo que sentía no tenía origen en lo físico, sino en algo mucho más complejo, en el interior de Alexander Nott, en su forma de ser, gentil, protector, inteligente, despreocupado, intenso, y era ese interior el que emergía en cada poro del slytherin haciéndolo irresistible para ella. Era el interior de Alexander lo que hacía que ahora ella se sintiera tan poderosamente atraída hacia su exterior.

Lucy recordó los besos de Alexander sobre sus labios y tuvo que clavar sus ojos en su cuaderno para intentar despejar su mente.

Pero, ¿cómo podía despejar su mente cuando Alexander, de vez en cuando, deslizaba su mano sobre su muslo, acariciándola unos centímetros por arriba de la rodilla con las yemas de sus dedos? Lucy contenía la respiración en esos momentos. Toda su piel se erizaba y se convertía en un mar de nervios dispuestos a explotar allí por donde el slytherin decidiera posar su mano. Alexander se percataba de ello y sonreía, deleitado, con los ojos aún fijos en su cuaderno de apuntes de Runas. Entonces Lucy ignoraba la caricia, con mucha dificultad, a pesar de que después de mirar a los alrededores notaba que no había nadie mirándolos y que, por lo tanto, la caricia del castaño no podía haber sido hecha para fingir ante nadie. Cada vez que Alexander había decidido acariciarla, Lucy había corroborado su teoría: no había nadie cerca, nadie mirándolos con especial interés.

En ese momento Alexander volvió a dejar correr sus dedos por el muslo de Lucy y esta vez subió unos centímetros más hacia arriba.

La pelinaranja no pudo evitar estremecerse y saltar un poco. Sonrojada retiró la mano del castaño de su pierna. El slytherin la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Te ocurre algo?— le preguntó él mirándola con interés.

Lucy, arrebolada, se humedeció los labios antes de hablar:

—No.— le respondió rápidamente. —Digo, sí.— tragó saliva. —No hay nadie mirándonos ahora. No tienes que…

—Lo hice porque quiero hacerlo, no porque nos estén mirando.— dijo el castaño, sonriéndole. —Tienes unas piernas muy….tentadoras.

Lucy se sonrojó con más intensidad y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado intentando ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba. ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? ¿A qué estaba jugando?

—Entonces…— murmuró ella. —¿No lo hacías para fingir ante otros que te gusto? Creí que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo…

Alexander mantuvo su sonrisa y su tranquilidad. Lucy se sintió débil. ¿Por qué él podía estar tan sereno e impasible cuando ella le hablaba de estos temas? No era justo que él tuviera el efecto de volverla un manojo de nervios y ella no lograra levantarle ni un solo cabello.

—Sí, eso es lo que hacemos, pero no todo el tiempo.— dijo el slytherin. —A veces yo soy yo y tú eres tú. Y estamos juntos, como antes. Y yo sigo siendo un hombre y tus piernas me distraen, Lucy. — se acercó más a ella. —A este paso no voy a acabar mi tarea.

Lucy tragó saliva cuando vio que los ojos verdes del slytherin bajaban hacia sus labios y se quedaban allí, anclados, como si fuera a besarla en cualquier momento.

Lo peor de todo era que era eso lo que Lucy llevaba deseando desde hacía más de una hora. Pero era como si ella misma se negara su propio deseo, como si una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijera "no cedas, no te acostumbres a los labios de Alexander Nott".

Alexander la tomó de la barbilla gentilmente. Sus ojos verdes seguían fijos en los labios de la pelinaranja.

—Si queremos hacer esto bien, hay que fingir incluso cuando creamos que nadie nos está viendo.— le dijo el castaño. —Sólo así engañaremos a todos.

Lucy sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a latir ferozmente cuando Alexander se inclinó aún más hacia ella pero, para su sorpresa, no la besó en los labios, sino en su mentón y, luego, muy lentamente, fue haciendo un camino de besos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Cuando Lucy sintió la humedad y la tibieza de la lengua del slytherin sobre ella tuvo que alejarse de inmediato o, de lo contrario, habría empezado a gemir, delatándose de forma humillante frente a él.

Alexander la miró primero con decepción, como un niño al que le quitan su dulce favorito, pero rápidamente una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Zona sensible.— le dijo el castaño. —Haré una nota mental de eso, si no te importa.

Lucy sintió su rostro arder. No podía imaginar lo ridícula que debía de verse en ese momento.

—Es normal, ¿sabes?— le dijo ella, nerviosa. —Si yo te hiciera lo mismo tu cuerpo también reaccionaría.

Entonces Lucy hizo algo que dejó a Alexander paralizado. Antes de que pudiera preverlo, la pelinaranja cortó la distancia entre ambos y pasó su lengua por el cuello del slytherin hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Luego regresó a su lugar como si esperara que el castaño hubiera entendido su punto.

Sólo en ese momento, cuando Lucy se separó de Alexander y pudo ver que los ojos del slytherin parecían turbios, como si algo denso se moviera en sus pupilas, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo había podido lamer el cuello de Alexander? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lucy se sonrojó intensamente y cerró los ojos. ¿Podía humillarse más a sí misma? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sus hormonas estaban fuera de control y estaba empezando a hacer cosas que en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera hecho. ¿Por qué no se detenía a pensar antes de hacer las cosas? ¡Por Merlín, había lamido a Alexander Nott!

Y ahora él estaba allí, mirándola de una forma misteriosa y oscura. Lucy abrió los ojos y confirmó que Alexander seguía mirándola y que en su rostro no había rastro alguno de una sonrisa.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de disculparse y de romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre ambos, el slytherin la tomó por la cintura y con un solo movimiento la hizo ponerse de pie. Lucy no reaccionó sino unos segundos más tarde, cuando ya estaba siendo internada en el bosque de la mano del castaño. No avanzaron más que unos pocos metros. Alexander empujó a Lucy contra un roble gris y la besó con intensidad desbordada. La pelinaranja soltó un gemido dentro de la boca del slytherin al sentir la erección del chico contra su pelvis, confirmándole que él la deseaba tanto o más de lo que ella a él.

Lucy no hizo nada por detenerlo y se dejó besar y acariciar, devolviendo cada beso y cada caricia, desahogando las ansias que la quemaban por dentro. Aferraba sus dedos en el cabello de Alexander, en su nuca, en su espalda, mientras el castaño paseaba sus manos con impaciencia por las piernas de la hufflepuff, muy por arriba del límite de la falda escolar. Los besos eran cada vez más exigentes. La lengua de Alexander jugaba con la de Lucy a una batalla en la que ella no podía ganar. Ambos jadeaban y el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba a cada segundo volviéndose insoportable. Cuando la mano de Alexander pudo acariciar la fábrica de la ropa interior de Lucy, ella reaccionó. Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza y eso la hizo caer en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rápidamente cortó el contacto con Alexander y se separó de él y del roble.

Agitada y sonrojada se arregló el uniforme, bajándose la falda a la altura normal. El slytherin, agitado también, se apoyó en el árbol y la miró en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. El castaño se arregló la corbata e intentó despejar su mente. ¿Cómo había perdido el control de esa manera? Lo había arruinado todo. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle a Lucy ahora? ¿Que estaba locamente enamorado de ella? Era demasiado pronto para soltarle algo así. Estaba convencido de que Lucy no lo tomaría bien, de que su reciente ruptura con Ben la haría distanciarse por temor a ser lastimada. Además, ¿quién le decía a él que ella le correspondía? Sin duda alguna lo deseaba, de eso no le cabía duda alguna. La forma en la que lo había besado y había respondido a cada una de sus caricias lo decía todo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera enamorada de él, no aún. Alexander quería ser cauteloso; su plan, desde el principio, era el de enamorar a Lucy. Quería que ella lo quisiera más de lo que jamás había amado a Ben, quería metérsele por dentro de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho dentro de él, quería conseguir que la pelinaranja no mirara ni pensara en nadie más, quería el corazón, la mente y el cuerpo de la hufflepuff, y para eso necesitaba paciencia y dar pasos cortos y certeros. Apresurarse como lo había hecho ahora sólo podía arruinar todos sus planes. Alexander se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, echándolo hacia atrás. Los labios y la lengua de Lucy en su cuello lo habían enloquecido. Su mente se había nublado por completo. Cada día estaba más convencido de que detrás de esa sencillez y de esa calma que caracterizaban a Lucy se escondía una persona pasional e intensa. Su deseo por ella no hacía más que incrementarse minuto a minuto, y no estaba seguro de poder controlarlo durante mucho más tiempo.

Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a arruinar la oportunidad de enamorar a Lucy por un solo momento de placer.

Una vez que ella lo quisiera, habrían muchos de esos momentos por disfrutar.

Ahora era momento de ser inteligente.

—¿Qué fue….todo esto?— preguntó Lucy, confundida, terminando con el silencio.

Alexander meneó la cabeza.

—No lo sé.— le dijo. —Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

Lucy bajó la mirada al suelo y Alexander notó que la pelinaranja se sentía avergonzada e insegura. Quiso eliminar rápidamente esos sentimientos en ella.

—Perdóname si te ofendí de alguna manera.— dijo el slytherin. —Supongo que perdí el control. Lucy, no puedes hacer lo que hiciste en el cuello de un chico y esperar que él no enloquezca.

Lucy empezó a jugar con sus manos.

—Lo siento…— murmuró. —Tú lo hiciste conmigo.

—Es diferente.— dijo Alexander. —Tú, evidentemente, puedes controlarte mejor.

—Eso no lo sabes.— dijo Lucy, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

Alexander tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no tomarla entre sus brazos otra vez.

—Está bien.— dijo él. —Está claro que a los dos se nos ha ido de las manos esto. Por mi parte quiero que sepas que soy muy sexual y que me pareces muy atractiva, y no sólo eso, sino que me agradas de todas las formas posibles. Eso hace que…bueno, tal vez he estado disfrutando de las consecuencias de que finjamos ser novios. Tengo que admitirlo.

Lucy lo miró, sorprendida, y Alexander sonrió por dentro. Lo había conseguido: ahora ella no sentía más que era la única que estaba dejándose llevar. Parecía menos avergonzada e insegura.

—Yo…— empezó Lucy con timidez. —Yo también lo he disfrutado.

Alexander la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Por dentro sentía como si cientos de fuegos artificiales estuvieran explotando al unísono. "Le gusto", pensó, satisfecho, "Sé que le gusto".

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

—Tal vez debamos terminar con todo esto….

Alexander despegó la espalda del roble.

—Eso nunca.— le dijo el slytherin. —Ha funcionado de maravilla. Ya nadie se mete contigo. Además, somos grandes ya, y no tenemos pareja, nadie a quién rendirle cuentas de nuestros actos. Si me gusta besarte, y a ti te gusta besarme, no entiendo por qué tengamos que cohibirnos.

Lucy pestañeó varias veces.

—Pero…somos amigos.— dijo ella.—¿No arruinaría eso…nuestra amistad?

Alexander caminó hacia ella y la tomó de las manos.

—Sólo estoy siendo sincero.— dijo el castaño mirándola a los ojos. —No voy a mentir y a decirte que no me gusta besarte, porque no es cierto. Me gusta. Y me gusta mucho.

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

—Entonces…propones que sigamos con esto y que, dado que no tenemos pareja ni nada por el estilo, y que somos grandes, y responsables, e independientes, no tiene nada de malo que…

Alexander se acercó más hacia ella y depositó un corto beso sobre su mejilla.

—Propongo que no nos compliquemos demasiado y que dejemos que las cosas avancen solas.— dijo el castaño. —Has tenido ya suficientes complicaciones en los últimos meses. No quiero que esto se convierta en una preocupación más.

Lucy asintió, sintiéndose más tranquila y menos amenazada por el peligro que representaba enamorarse de Alexander Nott. Tal vez lo que sentían ambos era sólo una atracción. Tal vez no estaba cayendo por un precipicio insalvable, como pensaba. Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de protegerse a sí misma y no sufrir más como Ben la había hecho sufrir.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el futuro no estaba pintado de negro.

_[8.00 p.m.]_

A Lily le costó poco entrar en la sala común de Slytherin. Tobías, Eric y Benjamín, slytherianos de cuarto año, no opusieron ningún tipo de resistencia. Tampoco dudaron de sus palabras cuando ella les dijo que "tenía una inmensa curiosidad por conocer el diseño de otras salas comunes". Parecían estar mucho más interesados en mirarla como unos tontos de arriba a abajo que en notar lo extraño que era que una gryffindoriana pidiera, de la nada, ingresar a la sala común de Slytherin. Lily se preguntó si realmente todos los hombres serían así de estúpidos cuando una chica les atraía. Era como si la testosterona se les subiera al cerebro y empezara a matar neuronas.

Era tan fácil manejarlos, tan increíblemente fácil.

Lo que no fue nada sencillo fue sacárselos de encima. Cuando Lily notó que era la hora apropiada de investigar —todos los slytherins, o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos, estaban cenando en el gran comedor— aprovechó para perderse de los cuatro chicos y subir a la zona de dormitorios masculinos. Pocas horas antes había obtenido algunos datos interesantes sobre la ubicación de la antigua habitación de Scorpius Malfoy: 1) Por ser el prefecto tenía un dormitorio privado. 2) Estaba al final del pasillo, encabezando todas las demás habitaciones. 3) Alexander Nott había ocupado el dormitorio de su mejor amigo y era él quien ahora dormía allí.

Para Lily esa información había sido perfecta. Cuando concibió el plan de buscar entre las cosas abandonadas de Scorpius Malfoy temió que no quedara nada de real interés, pero el que Alexander Nott hubiera ocupado el lugar le daba nuevas esperanzas. Si no encontraba nada de Scorpius, podía hallar cosas de Alexander que tuvieran que ver con el rubio y que de alguna manera la ayudaran a chantajearlo para que dejara a Rose en paz.

Era la única oportunidad que tenía de ayudar a su prima. No podía siquiera imaginar lo mal que debía estar pasándolo. Ya suficientemente malo era estar enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy y que él sólo hubiera jugado con ella como para ahora, también, tener que servirlo como una mucama frente a todo el colegio.

De sólo recordar la situación actual de Rose, Lily sintió un estremecimiento de impotencia que la impulsó a acelerar el paso hacia la habitación de Alexander Nott. Tenía que ayudarla aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Aunque tuviera que lanzarse de cabeza en el nido de las serpientes.

—Aquí voy.— murmuró para sí antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en los aposentos de Alexander Nott.

Rápidamente, para evitar que la descubrieran, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos pardos recorrieron el lugar echándole una mirada veloz. Se trataba de una habitación amplia, ordenada, pulcra, como jamás había visto en su vida. Tenía un hermano y varios primos y, sin embargo, hasta ese momento nunca había visto un dormitorio tan debidamente organizado. Alexander Nott parecía ser un perfeccionista, un ser metódico y que le daba importancia a los detalles. Tal vez por eso era el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy: porque eran peligrosamente parecidos. Lily no necesitaba entrar en la actual habitación del rubio rival de su prima como para saber que se trataba de un ser con las características antes mencionadas: perfeccionista, metódico, detallista. Sólo una persona así podía convertirse en prefecto y, además, ser aspirante a miembro honorífico de la Orden.

Rose también poseía esas características.

—Podrían unirse todos y formar un grupo de monstruos intelectuales.— murmuró Lily mientras entornaba los ojos y se ponía manos a la obra.

Sobre las mesitas —dos veladores a los lados de la cama y una mesa cuadrada central— no había más que un perfume y libros, dos de arte y el resto de las materias que cursaba, algunas plumas ordenadas por color y de mayor a menor y dos tinteros. A Lily le puso nerviosa la idea de abrir los cajones y hurgar entre el palacio del orden que Alexander Nott había levantado como una fortaleza. Una persona así se daría cuenta de inmediato de que alguien había estado en su habitación. Lily tendría que ser extremadamente cautelosa. Colocar algo un centímetro más allá de donde el slytherin lo había dejado podría implicar ser descubierta. Aún así aquello no debía importarle demasiado, reflexionó Lily: si Nott la descubría no podría hacerle nada porque ella era la prima de Lucy, su novia, y no iba a mancharse las manos con la sangre de una futura familiar.

Poco importaba si el castaño se enteraba de que ella había estado allí. Lo único relevante era conseguir lo que había ido a buscar. Y debía darse prisa.

Lily abrió el primer cajón y encontró corbatas. El segundo era mucho más interesante: ropa interior masculina. Lily cerró esa gaveta resistiendo sus ganas de explorarla y burlarse un poco, aunque fuera en solitario, de los gustos personales de Alexander Nott. El tercer cajón tenía un álbum de fotos.

¡Un álbum de fotos!

Lily contuvo la respiración: allí estaba lo que posiblemente le daría la oportunidad de chantajear a Scorpius Malfoy y salvar a su prima, a unos pocos centímetros de su alcance.

Entonces, justo cuando Lily extendió la mano para tomar el tesoro escondido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y ella dio un salto alejándose del cajón. La figura de Lorcan cerrando la puerta tras de sí la hizo suspirar, aliviada, y entornar los ojos.

—¡Casi me matas de un infarto!— le soltó, molesta.

—Para que te diera un infarto tendrías, primero, que tener un corazón.— dijo el rubio, irritado también. —Cosa que no tienes y, por lo visto, tampoco cerebro. — hizo una pausa, mirándolo con incredulidad. —¿Qué diablos crees que haces en la habitación de Alexander?

Lily se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué no es obvio?— le preguntó. —Ya te lo dije: voy a encontrar algo para chantajear a Malfoy para que deje en paz a mi prima. Te dije que lo haría con tu ayuda o sin ella.— Lily se volvió a acercar al cajón, desafiante. —Así que, si no te importa, no me estorbes.

Lorcan caminó hacia ella y la tomó por el brazo, deteniendo su acercamiento hacia el cajón abierto de Alexander.

—Estás más loca de lo que imaginé.— le dijo el rubio. —Pero te voy a decir una cosa: no voy a permitir que robes a Alexander, ni a Scorpius, ni a ninguno de mis amigos. — Lorcan haló a Lily forzándola a alejarse del cajón. —Terminemos con esto de una buena vez: te voy a sacar de mi sala común y espero no volverte a ver por aquí o juro que te va a pesar.

Lily intentó soltarse, pero no logró conseguirlo.

—¿Y qué me vas a hacer tú, Scamander?— lo desafió ella. —No tienes ni idea de con quién te estás metiendo. ¡Suéltame ahora o es a ti a quien te va a pesar!

Lorcan la volvió a halar hacia la salida. Lily resistía.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¡Eres una niña engreída e inmadura que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando y cómo le apetezca!— le gritó el rubio. — ¡Nada más que eso!

—¿Ah sí?— dijo Lily tirando hacia atrás, intentando con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del slytherin. —¡Pues tú eres rubio!

—¿Qué!?— soltó Lorcan, descolocado por el supuesto insulto de la pelirroja.

—¡Odio a los rubios!— dijo ella, tirando con fuerza.

—¡Las pelirrojas no son mucho mejor, déjame decirte!— le soltó él, arrastrándola hacia la salida. —¡Mucho menos las que tienen pecas!

—¡Sabía que ibas a traicionar a la familia!— dijo Lily luchando a muerte. —¡Eres el gemelo malvado, el slytherin, y siempre te comías los dulces de la abuela Molly a escondidas porque encima eres un cerdo!

—¿Los dulces de…?— dijo Lorcan, confundido. —¡Pues tú te ponías los vestidos de Victoire sin que ella lo supiera! ¡Y ni siquiera te quedaban!

Lily abrió la boca, ofendida.

—¿¡Cómo sabes eso?! ¡Me espiabas!

Lorcan soltó una carcajada.

—¿Espiarte?— le dijo. —¡Ni siquiera había notado tu existencia hasta que volaste en una escoba este año en el primer partido de Quidditch y creí que eras especial!

—¡Soy especial!— dijo ella.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Especialmente insoportable!—dijo Lorcan.

—¡Tú más!

Fue en ese momento cuando la fuerza que los dos habían estado ejerciendo al tirar hacia lados opuestos hizo que, al conseguir soltarse, ambos cayeran al suelo en sentidos opuestos y se golpearan contra éste. Lily soltó un quejido y Lorcan también.

La pelirroja no dejó que el dolor la inmovilizara y volvió a ponerse de pie rápidamente.

Lorcan hizo lo mismo.

Ambos colisionaron de frente y cayeron sobre la cama. Lily se vio aplastada por el peso de Lorcan y aunque empezó a patear y a moverse como si estuviera en medio de un ataque epiléptico, Lorcan logró retenerla.

—¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, Lilith?— le dijo él, triunfante. —Me gustaría saberlo.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo a los dos voltear la cabeza y encontrarse con la figura de Libby Dworkin mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, de pie, en el umbral.

Sólo en ese momento Lorcan notó que la postura en la que se encontraba con Lily Potter era bastante malinterpretable. Libby no parecía nada contenta con la escena que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Lorcan?— dijo la rubia, enfadada.

El slytherin quiso ponerse de pie y alejarse de Lily lo más pronto posible, pero la pelirroja envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Quién eres tú?— le preguntó Lily a Libby. —¿Qué no ves que estamos en un momento privado?— la pelirroja clavó sus ojos miel en Lorcan, quien permanecía boquiabierto y petrificado. —Lori, dile que se vaya: muero porque sigas haciéndome lo de hace unos segundos. Anda. Compláceme.

Lily depositó un beso corto sobre los labios de Lorcan, pero él no respondió. Tan pronto como su impresión y sorpresa le permitió saltó de la cama alejándose de Lily como si se tratara de un bicho infeccioso y desagradable. Durante algunos segundos no consiguió articular palabra alguna. Lily aprovechó esos momentos de silencio:

—A veces se pone así, tímido.— dijo ella mirando a Libby. —Llevamos viéndonos a escondidas ya algunos meses. Lo que pasa es que somos muy pasionales y a veces no podemos controlarnos. Nos gusta lo prohibido, ya sabes: hacerlo en la habitación de alguien más, sin que lo sepa, cosas por el estilo.

—Cállate, maldita loca.— dijo Lorcan, furioso, mirando a Lily a los ojos. —Deja ya de mentir.

Lily se sentó sobre la cama y sus ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lori…¿por qué me tratas así?— le preguntó con una expresión de dolor, y su actuación fue tan real que Lorcan se sintió absolutamente derrotado. —Ya sé que no quieres que se sepa lo nuestro aún, pero, ¿tienes que tratarme así en frente de tu amiga?, ¿es necesario?, ¿te avergüenzas de mí, es eso?

Libby se llevó una mano al pecho.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, Lorcan.— le dijo, dolida. —¡Eres un falso!

Libby dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Lorcan la llamó por su nombre, desesperado, y estuvo a punto de salir tras de ella pero se detuvo: no, eso era lo que Lily quería, pensó. Y no iba a permitir que ella se saliera con la suya, mucho menos después de lo que acababa de hacerle.

Lorcan giró y enfrentó a Lily con una expresión de rabia contenida. La pelirroja borró la sonrisa de su rostro, intimidada por el notorio enojo del slytherin, y casi gritó cuando él caminó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, lastimándola, para luego arrastrarla con una fuerza descomunal fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo, y por la sala común —frente a los ojos de varios slytherins sorprendidos—. Lorcan no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron afuera, sólo entonces la soltó y, apuntándola con su dedo índice, le dijo:

—Cuídate de mí, Lily Potter.— le dijo, señalándola. —Esto es la guerra.

_[10.00 p.m.]_

Scorpius caminaba con prisa de vuelta hacia la sala común. Había dejado a Rose allí prácticamente encerrada durante toda la tarde y se sentía culpable por ello. Era como si dentro de él lucharan dos voces: una le decía que no cediera, que siguiera hasta el final, hasta obtener la verdad que buscaba, mientras que la otra le exigía acabar con todo aquello y dejar a Rose en libertad.

Las dos voces gritaban en su interior y él sólo podía guardar silencio.

A las nueve de la noche se presentó al gran comedor, a pesar de que no tenía nada de hambre, y tomó dos sánduches y una tarta de chocolate para Rose. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que estaba haciendo mal, que alimentarla sólo le daría más fuerzas para guardar el secreto que pretendía mantenerle oculto, que podía intentar utilizar el hambre para debilitarla; pero más fuerte era su preocupación por la salud de Rose. Todo lo que había comido en el día había sido una manzana. No podía permitir que se fuera a la cama con el estómago vacío. No podía permitirlo.

Aceleró el paso. "Soy un imbécil", pensó al darse cuenta de que se preocupaba por Rose como jamás lo había hecho por ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera por Megara.

Scorpius sentía que se estaba consumiendo por dentro como una mecha encendida. Había intentado por todos los medios mantener su dignidad, volver a ser el que era antes, concentrarse en los objetivos que creía que eran los más importantes, pero era inútil porque él había cambiado y también lo habían hecho sus prioridades.

Negarlo había sido su estrategia y ahora esa misma estrategia se resquebrajaba frente a sus ojos como una pared roída por la humedad.

El slytherin se detuvo cuando, a unos pasos del tapete de Barnabás, vio a Aarón pegado a la pared, esperando. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los oscuros del castaño con disgusto y molestia.

Aarón, como siempre, esbozó una sonrisa.

Scorpius hubiera querido borrársela de un solo golpe, pero se contuvo.

—Hola, Scorpius.— dijo el castaño, saludándolo. —Esperaba a que Rose llegara. No la he visto en toda la tarde.

El slytherin fingió una sonrisa que imitó perfectamente a la del castaño.

—Sí, asumo que no la has visto.— dijo el rubio. —Eso es porque está adentro de la sala común. Le diría que salga un momento, pero ya no son horas de rondar por el castillo. ¿No crees?

Aarón desvió brevemente la mirada hacia los paquetes envueltos en servilleta que Scorpius llevaba entre sus manos.

—¿Te quedaste con hambre?— le preguntó el castaño, señalándole los paquetes, con sarcasmo. —¿O son para alguien más?

Scorpius mantuvo su sonrisa, amplia.

—Si lo que quieres saber es si son para Rose, podrías ser más directo y preguntármelo.— le dijo con una extrema amabilidad que chocó por completo con el contenido de la frase.

Aarón permaneció imperturbable.

—¿Son para Rose?

—Sí, son para ella.— le respondió con cierta satisfacción.

Aarón asintió.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo. —Mira, Scorpius, creo que empezamos con mal pie, y ni siquiera sé por qué. No quiero que sigamos llevándonos de esta manera. Propongo que hagamos las paces. ¿Qué te parece?

Scorpius rió de forma corta y seca.

—Nunca he peleado contigo, por lo tanto no podemos hacer las paces.— le dijo el slytherin.

—Tienes razón.— dijo el castaño. —En realidad lo dije por decir. Sólo intento que nuestra relación mejore. Después de todo, no me iré a ninguna parte.

—Yo tampoco me iré a ninguna parte.— le dijo el rubio y borró la sonrisa de su rostro mostrándose esta vez sincero, pero sosteniendo un tono pasivo, aunque grave, que hizo que su discurso fuera similar a una sentencia. —¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Que yo prefiero ir con las cosas de frente. Lo que acabas de decir, te lo agradezco, pero no te lo crees ni tú mismo. Sabes desde el primer día que no me agradas, y sé muy bien que yo tampoco te agrado. Lo que nos diferencia, y nos hace de cierto modo irreconciliables, es que yo no finjo que quiero cambiar la situación, yo no esbozo una cínica sonrisa y elaboro un discurso imparcial para una persona que no me importa; yo no uso una máscara.

Aarón sonrió una vez más y luego de unos segundos adoptó una actitud seria.

—No, Scorpius: la diferencia entre tú y yo es que soy políticamente correcto. No me interesa, tampoco necesito, ir informándole al mundo sobre lo que pienso o siento. Y sí, puede que lleve una máscara, pero todos llevan una; y si crees que eres la excepción, estás muy equivocado.

Scorpius asintió.

—Por lo menos ahora puedo decir que esas son las primeras palabras honestas que me has dicho desde que nos conocemos.— dijo el slytherin. —Bravo.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Si querías que te dijera la verdad, sin ser políticamente correcto, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo.— dijo el castaño.—La verdad es que me das lo mismo. No me desagradas, en eso te equivocas. Simplemente no estoy interesado en ti.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en él.

—Por supuesto que no, — le dijo. —Tú sólo estás interesado en Rose.

Aarón mantuvo su sonrisa y bajó la mirada.

—Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente.— le dijo el castaño. —Me despido. Ya hablaré con Rose mañana.

Scorpius vio a Aarón alejarse por el pasillo y, antes de que el castaño desapareciera, levantó su voz:

—Espera, Gozenbagh— le dijo el rubio. Aarón se detuvo y, dándole la espalda al slytherin, permaneció quieto en su sitio. —Antes de que te vayas quiero que sepas que no confío en ti ni en tus intenciones con Rose. No sé si estás interesado en ella de verdad, o si buscas algo sobre la profecía y Morgana. Sea como sea, quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que la utilices. — Scorpius dio un paso hacia delante. —Estaré pendiente de ti, de cada paso que des. Si descubro que la engañas, si hieres sus sentimientos, juro que te arrepentirás de haber venido a Hogwarts en primer lugar.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa, pero Scorpius no pudo verla.

—No soy yo quien hirió sus sentimientos.— dijo el castaño. —Buenas noches.

Aarón retomó su camino y desapareció por el pasillo. Scorpius respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. El castaño tenía razón, él tenía la culpa de todo lo que ahora estaba sucediendo. Todo ese infierno se lo había echado encima él mismo por negar sus sentimientos, por intentar fingir que Rose no significaba nada.

Y ahora no sólo ya no era el Scorpius de antes, sino que también, posiblemente, había perdido a Rose.

Un agujero se abrió dentro de su estómago y lo hizo sentir vacío y solo.

Extremadamente solo.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó al tapete de Barnabás. En cuestión de segundos la puerta se materializó y pudo entrar.

Adentro Rose descansaba, dormida, sobre varios libros abiertos y pergaminos. Scorpius la miró con ternura y caminó hacia la mesa para colocar los paquetes con comida sobre ella.

Se humedeció los labios.

—Rose.— la llamó. —Rose, despierta.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con pesadez y, cuando recordó en dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, se incorporó velozmente. Su cabello rojo, atado en un listón azul, estaba descontrolado: varios rizos salían como resorteres por doquier dándole una imagen bastante graciosa. Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Rose miró los paquetes que descansaban sobre la mesa con extrañeza.

—¿Y esto?— le preguntó.

Scorpius borró la sonrisa de su rostro, incómodo, e intentando restarle importancia al asunto le respondió:

—Para ti.— le dijo. —Le prometí a tu primo que no te mataría de hambre y pienso cumplir con mi palabra.

Rose pestañeó varias veces, aún mareada por el sueño. Había trabajado intensamente durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche hasta que el cansancio la había obligado a rendirse. Durante esas horas no paró de maldecir a Scorpius y, ahora que despertaba y lo veía frente a ella, trayéndole comida de la misma forma que lo hizo algún tiempo atrás en la oficina de Malone, cuando había empezado a enamorarse de él en silencio, no podía dejar de sentir una profunda melancolía. Rose clavó sus ojos azules en el rubio que, de pie frente a ella, evitaba mirarla. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel y después traerle comida? ¿A qué clase de juego estaba jugando? Era como si dos personas totalmente distintas cohabitaran dentro del rubio. Rose no podía entenderlo.

—¿Terminaste con mis tareas?— le preguntó él, cortando el silencio.

Rose tardó varios segundos en responder.

—No.— le dijo. —Pero ya he resuelto las partes más complicadas.— la pelirroja lo miró, confundida, señalándole los paquetes sobre la mesa. —¿Por qué me traes esto ahora?

Scorpius la miró con irritación.

—Ya te lo dije. ¿Vas a comer o no?

Rose se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, restregándoselo en un intento por despertarse del todo. Scorpius notó que, sin quererlo, la pelirroja se había manchado la frente y la punta de la nariz de tinta con sus propias manos. Volvió a sonreír de forma involuntaria y ella lo notó.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?— le preguntó Rose.

Scorpius trató de ocultar su sonrisa y adoptó un papel serio.

—Nada.— le dijo. —Absolutamente nada.— tomó una silla y la giró para sentarse frente a Rose. —Come.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

—¿Es una orden?— le preguntó.

Scorpius la miró de forma profunda, pero inexpresiva.

—Sí, lo es.— le dijo. —No sabes lo que me costó envolver todo eso en servilletas y sacarlo del gran comedor sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Rose lo miró como si quisiera penetrarlo con la mirada y leerlo por dentro.

—¿Y por qué te tomaste esa molestia?— le preguntó. —Creí que tu labor de esta semana consistiría únicamente en torturarme de todas las formas posibles.

Scorpius no cortó el contacto visual.

—Lo que he hecho contigo hoy no es torturarte, Rose.— le dijo el rubio. —No tienes idea de lo que es una tortura.— hizo una pausa. —Una tortura es lo que mi tía Bellatrix Lestrenge le hizo a tu madre. — la voz de Scorpius se volvió cálida e íntima. —Yo jamás te haría daño. Tampoco permitiría que te lo hicieran.

Rose guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Miraba directo a los ojos metálicos de Scorpius y no veía más que neblina. Nada era claro y todo era un misterio; una laguna plateada, densa, profunda e innavegable. La pelirroja no sabía si aquellas palabras eran un juego, una nueva estrategia para sacarle la verdad sobre Aarón y la noche del sábado, o una burla, un sarcasmo de muy mal gusto. A pesar de que se repitió mentalmente que no debía creer en lo que él le estaba diciendo, que Scorpius le había dejado claro en varias ocasiones lo poco que le importaba, que no se trataba más que de un sarcasmo, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento por dentro.

Intentó ocultarlo y mantenerse firme.

—¿Ah sí?— dijo Rose, incólume. —¿Y si alguien me lastimara? ¿Qué harías?

Los ojos de Scorpius se oscurecieron.

—Lo mataría.

Rose guardó silencio y tragó saliva. La mirada de Scorpius era engañosa: parecía que lo que había dicho era real, que en verdad lo sentía, pero eso era imposible. La pelirroja bajó la mirada y evitó seguir viendo en esa falsa laguna.

—No sé qué es lo que pretendes al fingir que te importo.— dijo la pelirroja. —Tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

Scorpius siguió mirándola con intensidad.

—Tú no tienes idea de cuáles son mis sentimientos.— dijo el rubio. —Así que te voy a pedir que no hables de ellos, por favor.

Scorpius se puso de pie y Rose volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Es una orden?— le preguntó ella.

Scorpius soltó una pequeña risa que tuvo algo de tristeza.

—Por lo pronto la única orden es que comas.— le dijo. —Come.

Rose miró la comida en silencio.

—¿Puedo comer en mi habitación?— le preguntó ella. —Estoy agotada.

Scorpius la miró sin decir nada. Podía ver a través de ella con facilidad, como si fuera transparente. Sabía que Rose quería subir a su habitación no porque estuviera cansada, sino porque prefería distanciarse de él, no tener que verlo más, y eso lo hirió. En el fondo sabía bien que ella tenía justos motivos para despreciarlo: creía que él jamás la había amado, que tan poco le había importado lo que tuvieron que se puso de novio con la primera chica que se le puso en frente, que no le importaba en lo absoluto sus sentimientos. Todo eso era mentira, una gran mentira que él mismo se había encargado de elaborar por razones que ahora le parecían nimias e insuficientes. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Que estaba enamorado de ella como nunca antes había estado de nadie? ¿Cómo decirle, en una situación así, que la quería? Rose no le creería ni una sola palabra. Todo estaba arruinado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora recordaba la charla que había tenido con Alexander, cuando le confesó su intención de alejar a Rose de él, de mentirle, de decirle que no sentía nada por ella y volver a ser el de antes de conocerla. Su amigo le había dicho palabras que sólo ahora cobraban verdadero sentido: "Creo que te equivocas, Scorpius. Y me temo que tendrás que darte cuenta de ello tú solo, tal vez, incluso, cuando sea demasiado tarde".

Y ahora era más tarde que nunca.

Scorpius se humedeció los labios.

—Puedes ir a donde quieras siempre y cuando sea dentro de esta sala común.— le dijo el rubio. —Tienes prohibido salir sin mi permiso esta noche y tampoco tienes permitido dejar entrar a nadie. Fuera de eso, haz lo que quieras.

Rose vio al rubio caminar con pesadez hacia las escaleras que daban hacia su dormitorio y subir. Pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Suspiró. Con cansancio tomó los paquetes de comida y se dirigió hacia su habitación. No podía permitir que Scorpius la manipulara con gestos amables como llevarle comida. Tenía que recordar que era una prisionera y que él no había hecho más que humillarla y lastimarla una y otra vez desde que terminaron lo que sea que tenían. Rose hacía esfuerzos para recordar que debía odiarlo, pero hacerlo era difícil. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía odiar a Scorpius.

Después de comer se cambió de ropa y, al ver el anillo sobre el velador, decidió no usarlo.

No quería ver a Scorpius también en sueños.

Luego, al pasar por el tocador, vio su rostro manchado de tinta y, al intentar quitarse las manchas con la mano, ésta se extendió aún más.

—Demonios.— murmuró.

**5.-**

**Martes**

_[7.00 a.m.] _

Rose se levantó temprano y se preparó para salir de la sala común antes de que Scorpius despertara. Las palabras del rubio habían sido claras: "Tienes prohibido salir sin mi permiso esta noche", pero ya era un nuevo día y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, al menos hasta que él despertara.

Aquella oportunidad no debía ser desaprovechada.

Rose llegó al gran comedor para encontrarlo prácticamente vacío. Era demasiado temprano y la mayoría de estudiantes debían estar durmiendo aún o recién despertándose. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y suspiró, aliviada. Podría desayunar a su antojo y sin tener al rubio dándole órdenes. Durante varios minutos Rose estuvo tan concentrada en la comida que no notó a Aarón entrar en el comedor y caminar hacia ella. Sólo pudo verlo cuando el castaño se sentó frente a ella en la larga y vacía mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— le preguntó él, sonriéndole, como de costumbre.

Rose suspiró.

—Si supieras.— le dijo después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca. —Scorpius está enloqueciéndome.

Aarón pareció interesarse.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— le preguntó.

Rose se lamió los labios en un intento por limpiarlos de la mermelada que había untado en su tostada. Los ojos oscuros de Aarón pusieron especial atención a ese gesto.

—Creo que debes saberlo, es mejor así.— dijo la pelirroja. —Scorpius nos vio en la madrugada del sábado, en la sala común, quizás cuando nos despedíamos, o antes, no lo sé con seguridad. El asunto es que sabe que estuvimos juntos y se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que debe saber exactamente qué estabas haciendo en nuestra sala común.— Rose hizo una ligera pausa. —Es una historia larga pero…estoy sometida a un contrato roto y debo hacer lo que él diga durante una semana. Está decidido a sacarme la verdad, pero quiero que sepas que no diré nada. No importa cuánto me atormente con ello, de mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Aarón pareció aturdido por unos segundos. Luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, aclarando sus ideas, y miró a Rose con incredulidad.

—Déjame ver si entendí: Scorpius nos vio y quiere saber qué estaba haciendo yo en tu habitación.— dijo el castaño. —Y como estás sometida a sus peticiones durante una semana, aprovecha la situación para intentar sacarte la verdad.

Rose asintió.

—Sí, eso es.— le dijo la pelirroja. —No confía en ti. Piensa que hay algo que le ocultamos y que yo soy muy tonta y manipulable. En otras palabras, que yo te creo todo y él no. Dice que no está dispuesto a poner en riesgo nuestra investigación con los anillos y la profecía…

Aarón rió y Rose guardó silencio, descolocada.

—Rose, me sorprende que no te des cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando aquí.— le dijo el castaño. —Scorpius no confía en mí y no le caigo bien por una sola razón: tú.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

—No creo estar comprendiendo lo que dices…

Aarón se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y lacio, echándolo hacia atrás.

—Scorpius no quiere saber qué hacía yo en tu habitación porque crea que te manipulo y que soy un peligro para su investigación,— hizo una pausa. —bueno, quizás sí crea todo eso en parte, pero esa no es la razón principal. Él quiere saber qué estaba haciendo yo en tu habitación porque está celoso.

Rose negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Eso es imposible.— dijo la pelirroja, sirviéndose café. —No lo conoces.— le dijo. —Él no estaría celoso por mi causa jamás. No le importo en lo más mínimo.

Aarón adoptó una expresión seria y algo neutral.

—Te equivocas.— le dijo el castaño. —Sé muy bien de lo que hablo. — Aarón tomó una manzana y la mordió. —¿Sabes lo que creo?— le preguntó. —Creo que deberías decirle que nos acostamos.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?— le soltó.

—Tiene sentido, piénsalo.— le dijo Aarón. —Si se lo dices, él dejará de atormentarte porque habrá obtenido una respuesta y, simultáneamente, podrás ver con tus propios ojos que lo que digo es cierto. Apuesto lo que quieras a que le afectará.

Aarón se puso de pie jugando con la manzana en su mano. Antes de irse, miró a Rose y le dijo:

—Piénsalo.

_[8.00 a.m.]_

Eran ya las ocho de la mañana y el comedor empezaba abarrotarse de gente. Rose, sin embargo, permanecía aún sola en su mesa porque sus primos no habían llegado aún. Ya había terminado de desayunar y lo único a lo que se dedicaba era a pensar en las palabras de Aarón. "No, no puede ser cierto", pensó ella, "No tiene sentido". Scorpius le había dejado claro que no la quería, por eso había terminado la relación extraña que tenían y empezado a salir con Cassandra Welkins. No conforme con eso le había dicho cosas horribles. ¿Por qué lo haría si no era en verdad lo que sentía? Lo que Aarón decía con tanta seguridad no calzaba para nada con las acciones del slytherin ni con sus palabras. No, Rose estaba convencida de que a Scorpius no le importaba lo que ella hiciera con otro chico.

¿O sí?

Rose meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Era cierto que el rubio había arriesgado su vida por ella en Hogsmeade, cuando aquel sujeto la atacó, pero eso era la clase de cosas que Scorpius haría por cualquiera, simplemente porque era ese tipo de personas que se arriesgaba por todos; porque era valiente y leal, porque era generoso y nunca pensaba dos veces frente a la opción correcta. Eso no significaba nada.

No, la razón por la que Scorpius quería saber lo de Aarón se limitaba a que desconfiaba de él y no lo quería dentro de las investigaciones que hasta entonces se habían restringido a dos únicas personas: ellos mismos. Scorpius y Ásban siempre se habían llevado bien, y Aarón era, en cambio, una persona que ponía en duda las buenas intenciones de ese miembro de la Orden a quien el slytherin apreciaba y respetaba.

Sí, esa era la razón de todo aquello.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse si la idea de Aarón no sería útil de algún modo. Decirle que ella y Aarón se habían acostado haría que Scorpius dejara de instigarla a que le diga "la verdad" y, además, acabaría con el tormento de esclavitud a la que estaba sujeta. Él mismo lo había dicho: si ella le daba una respuesta, él daría de baja el castigo estipulado en el contrato y todo quedaría atrás.

Aunque era la mejor opción Rose no podía dejar de sentir algo de vergüenza. Sólo imaginar tener que mentir con algo así la ponía nerviosa. ¿Por qué tenía ella que hablar de su vida íntima con Scorpius? Decirle con quien salía o no, o por qué motivo metía a un chico a su habitación…¿Por qué tenía que darle ese tipo de información? ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en el que podría sacarlo de su vida definitivamente y volver a sentirse tranquila?

Imaginar el final de curso, los dos graduándose y separándose para siempre, le provocó una tristeza profunda y pesada.

Una voz la sacó de sus meditaciones.

—Rose, hola.— dijo Alexander, sonriéndole al pie de la mesa de Gryffindor. —¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí, justo acabo de desayunar.— le dijo. —Espero a mis primos.

Alexander se rascó la cabeza.

—Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando. Scorpius puede ser un verdadero idiota cuando lo quiere. En realidad es cosa de Slytherins: todos podemos llegar a ser idiotas, llegado el momento.— hizo una pausa. —No tengo idea de por qué está haciendo todo esto, sólo puedo decirte que no es algo común en él.

—Supongo que tienes razón.— dijo la pelirroja. —Es decir, lo conoces mejor que yo. Conmigo siempre ha tenido otro tipo de actitudes muy similares a esta, así que no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

Alexander sonrió.

—Contigo ha tenido otras actitudes porque has sido la única chica con la que no ha tenido idea de cómo comportarse.— dijo Alexander. —Lo has sacado de su zona de confort desde el primer día. Créeme, sé muy bien de lo que hablo.

Rose bajó la mirada y vio que el slytherin sostenía una rosa en su mano derecha.

—¿Y eso?— le preguntó ella.

Alexander miró la rosa blanca que tenía entre sus dedos como si hubiera olvidado que la llevaba consigo y sonrió.

—Es para Lucy.— le dijo el castaño. —Pensé que sería un buen detalle.

Rose sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Claro que lo es!— exclamó, contenta. —Le va a encantar.

Alexander se arregló la corbata.

—Eso espero.— le dijo. —Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

El castaño avanzó hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y dejó la rosa en el sitio en donde Lucy solía sentarse con una nota. Rose lo vio con alegría y, cuando Alexander emprendió el camino a la mesa de Slytherin, el castaño le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

Rose no tuvo tiempo de devolver el gesto porque sus primos llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron junto y frente a ella.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí.— dijo Fred. —Hugo no ha querido venir, dijo que prefería no comer a verte sirviéndole el café a Malfoy.

Albus fijó sus ojos verdes en Rose.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

La pelirroja asintió y no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Lily intervinió.

—No te preocupes de nada.— le dijo su prima.—Yo estoy encargándome de conseguir que tu castigo termine. Ayer hice mi primer intento y fallé, pero tengo una nueva idea.

—¿Qué idea?— soltó Louis.

—Mientras menos personas lo sepan, mejor.— dijo Lily.

—Odio que estés en esta situación, Rosie.— dijo Louis. —Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo.— hizo una pausa. —Si quieres podemos golpear a Malfoy.

—¿De qué serviría golpear a Malfoy?— dijo Albus con una actitud seria. —Eso sería rebajarnos a actuar de una forma inmadura, violenta y sin duda inútil. No creo que eso ayude a Rose.

Rose asintió, dándole la razón a su primo.

—No quiero que le hagan nada a Scorpius, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo la pelirroja.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—No puedo creer que sigas defendiéndolo.— le dijo, molesta.

Rose la miró con serenidad.

—No se trata de que lo defienda o no.— dijo la pelirroja. —Se trata de que este es un problema entre él y yo, y no necesito que me defiendan. No quiero ser la chica que necesite de sus primos y primas para que la salven de situaciones incómodas. Ya basta de eso. Arreglaré todo por mi cuenta. Lo haré por mí misma.

Roxanne y Dominique se acercaron corriendo a la mesa gryffindoriana.

—¡Rose!— soltó la rubia, agitada. —Hugo nos lo contó todo ayer e hicimos huelga de hambre por ti. Hoy decidimos venir a desayunar porque moriremos de inanición si no lo hacemos, pero no te preocupes que ni por la tarde ni por la noche asomaremos cabeza por aquí.

—Ese cerdo Malfoy.— dijo la mulata, cruzándose de brazos. —Tiene que existir algún modo de que te deje en paz, ¿no?

—Ese modo lo voy a descubrir yo, no se preocupen.— dijo Lily sonriendo y mirando en la mesa de Hufflepuff a su prima Lucy sentarse. —Ya vengo.

—O no vengas, nos da igual— dijo Fred, bromeando.

Lucy tomó la rosa blanca que tenía frente a ella y la llevó a su nariz, aspirando el aroma fresco y frágil que despedía. Tomó la nota entre sus dedos: "Para ti, Danae". La pelinaranja levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Alexander, quien la miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin, y le sonrió. Era increíble cómo él había recordado la pintura de Klimt para compararla con ella. Sintió una tibieza en el centro de su pecho, cómoda, agradable.

Sólo la presencia abrupta de su prima Lily la sacó de ese estado de sensibilidad.

—Lucy, necesito tu ayuda.— dijo la pelirroja sentándose frente a ella en la mesa de Hufflepuff. —En realidad es Rose quien la necesita.

Lucy pestañeó varias veces y miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde encontró a Rose.

—¡Rose ha venido a desayunar!— dijo la pelinaranja poniéndose de pie. —Quiero saludarla.

Lily la tomó de la mano y la forzó a sentarse otra vez. Lucy pareció desconcertada.

—Escucha, Lucy— le dijo la pelirroja. —Como Hugo te contó ayer, Rose está siendo esclavizada por Malfoy a causa de un ridículo contrato de que poco o nada sabemos. Eso tiene que cambiar.

Lucy asintió prestando atención a su prima.

—No entiendo cómo podríamos cambiar esa situación.— dijo la pelinaranja.

Lily sonrió.

—Tengo una idea.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Y sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

Lucy frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

—¿Yo?— le preguntó.

—Sí, tú.— le dijo Lily. —Tú, novia de Alexander Nott. Creo que ahora es la primera vez que sinceramente me alegro de tu relación con ese chico. —miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie las estuviera espiando. —Necesito que saques un álbum de fotos que Nott tiene en el tercer cajón de su gaveta.

Lucy miró a Lily absolutamente desconcertada.

—¿Cómo sabes tú qué tiene él en los cajones de su gaveta?— le preguntó, extrañada.

—Larga historia.— dijo Lily. —Lo que importa es que esa es tu misión. Allí puede tener fotos con Malfoy, alguna que nos sirva para chantajearlo y que deje en paz a Rose. Todos tenemos fotos vergonzosas. Tiene que haber algo.

Lucy meneó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Y cómo voy a obtener ese álbum de fotos si está en la habitación de Alexander?— le preguntó a su prima.

Lily la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Nunca has estado en la habitación del que ahora es tu novio?— inquirió, sorprendida. —Esto sí que es algo inesperado.

Lucy se sonrojó y bebió un poco de zumo.

—Lo que pasa es que yo he querido ir despacio.— mintió la pelinaranja.

—¿Y Nott lo ha permitido?— le preguntó Lily. —¿Nott el seductor de mujeres, Nott el promiscuo, Nott el "me tiro a quien sea, cómo sea y dónde sea"?— hizo una pausa. —Vaya. Estoy sorprendida. Quizás sí le importes después de todo y no sea tan canalla.

Lucy tragó saliva y miró hacia un lado, incómoda por la conversación. Lily sonrió.

—Vamos, Lucy, no es como si fueras virgen.— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —Y aunque me duela admitirlo, Nott no está nada mal, para ser un slytherin. ¿Qué te cuesta apresurar un poco las cosas y así conseguir lo que necesitamos para ayudar a Rose?

Lucy pareció preocuparse.

—Lily, si me meto a la habitación de Alexander, ni él ni yo vamos a poder controlarnos.— dijo la pelinaranja, esta vez sincerándose. —Las cosas ya están bastante descontroladas cuando estamos en público, no quiero saber lo que….

Lily bufó.

—¿Y qué?— le dijo. —Es tu novio. No creo que te disguste tanto tener sexo con Nott, ¿o sí?

Lucy se sonrojó aún más.

—No es eso.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Es sólo que…todo ha sido tan repentino, Ben, Alexander…Yo no quiero salir lastimada.

Lily guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Lo comprendo.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, Lucy. Sólo consigue meterte en su habitación y obtener lo que necesitamos para Rose. Me siento muy mal por ella, no es justo que después de todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir sola ahora tenga que ser humillada de esta forma. — la pelirroja se puso de pie. —No tienes que hacer nada con Nott pero, si quieres un consejo, te diré que la receta para no salir lastimada con hombres es no darles demasiada importancia. Disfruta de tu relación con el slytherin ese sin preocupaciones. Si te lastima, ya estaré yo para arrancarle los testículos.

Lucy le sonrió a su prima mientras ella se alejaba.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Louis jugaba con la mermelada sobre su tostada.

—¿Sabes, Rose?— dijo Fred, de repente. —No entiendo por qué Malfoy pierde su tiempo molestándote. Empiezo a pensar que tiene algún tipo de obsesión enfermiza contigo.— hizo una pausa, reflexionando. —Eso o le importas.

Rose estuvo a punto de responder, pero la voz de Scorpius a la entrada del comedor se elevó por toda la estancia, silenciándola:

—¡Weasley, se acabó el recreo!— gritó el slytherin mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa de las serpientes. —¡Ven, ahora!

Rose entornó los ojos mientras escuchaba los murmullos y burlas en todo el comedor dirigiéndose hacia ella. Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Como quiera usted, amo Malfoy!— gritó la pelirroja.

Todos en el comedor rieron frente al sarcasmo de la gryffindoriana. Scorpius hizo caso omiso.

—¿Comiste ayer por la noche?— le preguntó el rubio una vez que ella llegó a su lado.

—Si no soy un cadáver de la risa, la respuesta es evidente.— dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius mordió una manzana.

—No vas a ir a clases hoy.— le dijo.

Rose lo miró sorprendida e indignada a la vez. Le tomó varios segundos asimilar las palabras del slytherin.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.— le dijo la pelirroja. —No puedes hacer eso.

—Puedo.— dijo el rubio, sonriéndole. —Y lo haré. Ya he hecho todos los arreglos. Estás enferma y vas a descansar. En realidad estarás terminando mis tareas en la sala común, pero eso no lo saben los profesores.

—¡Vas a hacer que me atrase!— exclamó Rose.

—Ya sabes cómo evitarlo, ¿no es así?— dijo el slytherin ingeniosamente. —Está en tus manos desde el principio.

Rose guardó silencio e hizo acopio de su autocontrol para no descargar su ira con Scorpius. No le convenía en lo absoluto hacerlo: eso sólo le daría al rubio pistas de que, en efecto, él estaba ganando terreno en esa batalla.

—Dos órdenes más: —dijo Scorpius mientras se servía café. —Quiero que camines ahora mismo directo a la sala común y no salgas de allí en todo el día a menos de que te ordene lo contrario.— hizo una pausa. —Además, no quiero que le dirijas la palabra a Aarón Gozenbagh en lo que reste de la semana, ¿entendido?

Rose miró a Scorpius con irritación.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando?— le soltó, conteniéndose.

—No, en realidad no.— dijo el rubio con indiferencia. —Te daría algo para desayunar, pero supongo que ya lo hiciste. Ahora, haz lo que te he dicho. Vete.

Rose soltó un bufido de rabia y dio media vuelta hacia la salida del gran comedor, furiosa. Megara se cruzó con ella, pero no pudo saludarla. La morena se sentó al lado de Scorpius.

—¿Es cierto lo que andan diciendo por ahí?— preguntó ella.

Scorpius pareció por interesado y más bien deprimido.

—Qué cosa. — dijo sin tono interrogativo.

—Que tú y Cassandra Welkins terminaron.— dijo Megara.

Scorpius suspiró, meditabundo, dándole vueltas a su café.

—Sí, es cierto.— respondió.

Megara se humedeció los labios y se arregló el cerquillo.

—Creo que hiciste bien, ¿lo sabes, no?— le dijo.

Scorpius hundió sus ojos grises en la taza que tenía en frente.

—Te equivocas,— le dijo a Megara. —Lo he hecho todo mal.

El tono de voz de Scorpius, grave, dolido, roto, conmovió a Megara profundamente y la hizo dejar su desayuno y pasar su mano por la espalda de su amigo, preocupada.

—Scorpius, no digas eso.— le dijo. —Por Merlín… jamás te he escuchado tan deprimido en toda mi vida. ¿Qué te pasa?— Megara hizo unos pucheros. —¿Sabes que te quiero?

Scorpius sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero deja de hacer eso. Te ves rara.— le dijo en un tono burlón.

Megara rió.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.— dijo ella. —Es por Rose, ¿no es así?

Scorpius apartó la taza de café. No parecía tener ganas de desayunar en lo absoluto.

—Creo que empiezo a sentir lo que es perder a alguien importante.— dijo el rubio. —Y no sé si voy a poder lidiar con ello.

Megara acarició el cabello de su amigo.

—Todavía estás a tiempo para rectificar.— dijo la morena. —Y no quiero ser pesada, pero te dije que te arrepentirías algún día.

—Supongo que en ese momento creí que te equivocabas.— dijo el rubio con pesadez. —Siento como si tuviera que prepararme para algo que vendrá y que me aplastará hasta hundirme en la tierra.

Megara continuó acariciando a su amigo con cariño fraterno.

—Lo repito, no quiero ser cruel, pero es necesario que te lo diga: — dijo la morena. —Tal vez es justo que ahora te sientas como Rose se sintió cuando tú la dejaste.

Scorpius miró a Megara y guardó silencio. Nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva. ¿Era así, como él se estaba sintiendo ahora, como Rose se había sentido cuando las cosas entre los dos se acabaron? ¿Era por ese mismo infierno por el que ella había pasado mientras él jugaba a ser fuerte e indiferente a su sufrimiento?

—Tienes razón.— dijo el rubio, finalmente. —Todo esto me lo merezco.

_[2.00 p.m.]_

Rose se sorprendió cuando, a la hora del almuerzo, Scorpius apareció en la sala común para decirle que tenía permiso para ir a comer en su mesa. No sólo le sorprendió que le permitiera hacer algo así cuando su finalidad era fastidiarla hasta lo indecible, sino que también notó que parecía decaído y abstraído, como si tuviera demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y todas ellas tuvieran el mismo peso de un yunque. Aún así, Rose no se atrevió a preguntarle lo que le ocurría y salió de la sala común en silencio. Todo el camino hacia el gran comedor lo hizo recordándose a sí misma que no debía preocuparse por Scorpius, que él se estaba comportando de forma terrible con ella y que poco debían importarle sus sentimientos.

Pero una cosa era lo que su mente le decía que debía sentir, y otra muy distinta la que sentía en realidad.

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor Rose se sentó junto a sus primos, quienes parecían inmersos en un intenso debate.

—¡Rose!— soltó Fred. — ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¿Ya te enteraste?

—Por supuesto que ya debe saberlo, tonto.— dijo Lily.

—¿Dónde está Hugo?— preguntó Rose, poco interesada en los chismes de Hogwarts.

—Se resiste a venir.— dijo Albus. —No quiere verte sufriendo en manos de Malfoy, así que yo le llevo comida a escondidas.

—Rose, te he hecho una pregunta.— dijo Fred, molesto. —¿Te enteraste ya?

La pelirroja miró a su primo con desconcierto.

—No.— le respondió. —¿Enterarme de qué?

Fred y Louis se miraron a la vez, igual que Lily y Albus.

—Pues es de lo que todo el colegio habla.— dijo Lily.

Albus se aclaró la garganta.

—Malfoy y Cassandra Welkins terminaron.— dijo el moreno.

Rose bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. ¿Habían terminado? ¿Por qué? ¿Era esa la razón por la que Scorpius parecía tan decaído? Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Empieza a crearse el rumor de que tiene que ver contigo, Rose.— dijo Louis.

Rose frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Conmigo?— soltó, sorprendida. —¿Qué puedo tener yo que ver con eso?

Fred bufó.

—¿Qué no es obvio?— dijo el pelirrojo. —Rosie, la gente no es tonta. Todos ven cómo Malfoy gasta energías en molestarte, pero no sólo ven eso: también ven cómo te mantiene a su lado todo el tiempo y, así, de repente, termina con su novia. Todos sospechan que hay algo entre tú y él.

—No hay nada entre él y yo.— dijo Rose.

—Lo hubo, en todo caso.— dijo Louis. —Y la gente empieza a sospechar.

Rose tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. Los cuchicheos eran evidentes y los ojos sobre ella parecían multiplicarse a cada segundo. Todos estaban equivocados: ella no tenía nada que ver con que Scorpius y Cassandra hubieran terminado su relación. Rose se había mantenido al margen. Entonces, ¿por qué habían terminado? La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, aturdida.

Rob Finnigan levantó la voz a unos cuantos asientos de diferencia en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¡Rose!— le gritó. — ¿Es cierto que Malfoy y tú…?— hizo un gesto con sus dedos índices, uniéndolos, y varios chicos cercanos a él se rieron. —Eso explicaría por qué lo defendiste la última vez cuando fue él quien empezó la pelea.

Rose lo miró con indiferencia.

—Defendería a cualquiera que te cerrara la boca, Rob.— le dijo ella. — Y si tanto te interesa saberlo: entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada.

Rob Finnigan levantó una ceja.

—Nadie dice que hubo algo.— dijo él. —En realidad lo que creemos es que es él quien está detrás de ti como un perro baboso. Todo el colegio lo dice: que enamoraste a Scorpius Malfoy y ahora vas tras Gozenbagh…

Albus se puso de pie y miró a Rob con desafío.

—Abre la boca una vez más, Finnigan, y acabaré por imitar a Malfoy ese día en el que te rompió la cara.

Rose, Lily, Fred y Louis miraron al moreno con sorpresa. Albus no era violento y lo que acababa de decir no iba con él en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, todos habían presenciado a lo largo de su vida al menos dos veces en las que Albus había llegado a su límite y lanzado alguna amenaza.

Los cuatro sabían muy bien que las cumplía.

Rob sonrió, desafiante.

—Está claro que los Weasley-Potter empiezan a mezclarse con quienes no deben.— dijo él, en voz alta. —¿No está Lucy de novia con Nott? — miró a Albus a los ojos. —¿Y tú no estás también con la perra Zabini?

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Rose trató de tomar a su primo y por el brazo y detenerlo, pero Albus caminó directo hacia Rob Finnigan y descargó contra él un golpe certero en el centro de su rostro. Gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la mesa Gryffindoriana y la cabeza de Finnigan cayó sobre la madera, derrotada. Rose, Lily, Fred y Louis corrieron hacia Albus para evitar que volviera a golpear a Finnigan, pero no fue necesario: cuando llegaron a su lado, Albus ya estaba calmado y parecía sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Rob mientras se levantaba con ayuda de sus amigos para ir a la enfermería.

—No vuelvas a insultar a la gente que quiero, Finnigan.— le dijo el moreno. —Porque saldrás perdiendo.

Rob escupió sangre en el suelo.

—¡Ustedes no son gryffindors!— les gritó, furioso, mientras sus amigos lo sacaban del gran comedor. —¡Los leones no se mezclan con las serpientes!

—Vaya fascista que tenemos en nuestra casa.— dijo Louis. —Y dicen que los mejores son los gryffindors. Empiezo a dudarlo.

Neville, quien había estado almorzando en la mesa de los profesores, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el grupo. Todos lo miraron acercarse con algo de preocupación: para los Weasley-Potter Neville era como su tío. La amistad que tenía con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo habían hecho cercano a ellos desde siempre. Sin embargo, sabían que dentro del colegio Neville era justo y firme, un profesor que no tenía favoritismos, o que si los tenía, no los demostraba jamás.

—Albus, lo que has hecho es inaceptable.— dijo Neville de forma reprobatoria cuando llegó hasta el grupo. —No tengo idea de por qué has golpeado a tu compañero, pero como jefe de la casa de Gryffindor debo amonestarte, lo siento.

Albus asintió.

—Está bien tío Neville,— se corrigió inmediatamente. —digo, Profesor.

Neville levantó la voz.

—100 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

La mesa de los leones abucheó en forma de protesta. Lily los miró con desagrado.

—Ahora abuchean, pero es Albus y Rose los que consiguen todos los puntos para la casa.— les dijo, levantando la voz. —Tienen derecho a quitarlos también, si les place.— luego murmuró a sus primos:— Vámonos de aquí.

_[3.00 p.m.]_

Cuando Scorpius llegó al gran comedor lo primero que notó era que Rose ya no estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. Tampoco ninguno de sus primos estaban allí, así que supuso que habían terminado de comer a tiempo. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts ocupaban sus espacios en sus respectivas mesas y el lugar era caótico y bullicioso. "Debí venir más temprano", pensó Scorpius con algo de molestia. "O no venir en lo absoluto". Se dispuso a caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero Aarón lo interceptó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Hola, Scorpius.— dijo el castaño, sonriéndole.

Scorpius bufó.

—Eres como un molesto mosquito que no para de volar cerca de mi oído, lo sabes, ¿verdad?— le dijo.

—Sí.— dijo el castaño. —Aún así tenemos que hablar.

Scorpius miró a Aarón con total inexpresividad, pero en sus ojos grises había clara irritación.

—No tengo idea de qué podríamos hablar tú y yo.— le dijo el rubio.

Aarón le sostuvo la mirada.

—De lo único que tenemos en común: Rose.— le dijo.

Scorpius sintió como si una hiena le hubiera clavado las garras en la espalda y empezara a desgarrársela lenta y pausadamente.

—No tengo idea de qué podríamos hablar tú y yo acerca de Rose.— le dijo el rubio.

—Sé que la estás presionando para que te cuente algo que, debo decir, no te incumbe.— le dijo Aarón. —Creo que deberías parar.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos metálicos en el castaño como si quisiera perforarlo y silenciarlo para siempre.

—Lamentablemente para ti, me importa muy poco lo que creas.— le dijo el rubio. —Rose y yo tenemos una historia, nos conocemos mejor de lo que puedes imaginar. Ella sabe lidiar conmigo. No necesita que la defiendan.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, ella no necesita que la defiendan.— dijo el castaño. —Supongo que es algo que no puedes evitar hacer una vez que la conoces. Ya sabes. Al principio parece cualquier chica, una más, y luego, cuando menos lo esperas, se ha metido dentro de ti. — hizo una pausa y sus ojos brillaron. —Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Scorpius le sostuvo la mirada a Aarón y pudo ver que en sus ojos oscuros había honestidad. Aarón hablaba de Rose, por primera vez, como un hombre que estaba interesado en una mujer, y no como un guardaespaldas o un amigo. Era como si empezara a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones frente a Scorpius.

—Sé que estás enamorado de Rose.— le dijo el castaño. —Desde que te conozco tratas de ignorarla, pero cualquiera, si pusiera un poco de atención en cómo la miras, podría saber lo que sientes por ella.

—Y tú siempre pones atención a todo, ¿no es así?— dijo Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo como si pudiera leerlo. —Observas a las personas en silencio, como si el mundo cupiera bajo un microscopio, como si no se tratara de seres humanos sino de insectos. — hizo una pausa. —Yo también te observo, Gozenbagh, sospecho lo que hay detrás de esa amabilidad fingida y no me gusta. Cualquiera que pusiera un poco de atención en ti vería lo mismo que yo.

Aarón guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Sé también que mueres por saber qué fue lo que ocurrió esa noche entre Rose y yo.— el castaño volvió a esbozar una media sonrisa. —Aunque eso es bastante obvio.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

—¿Lo es?— le preguntó, desafiante y manteniendo su firmeza.

Aarón se humedeció los labios.

—Nunca había olido a alguien como ella.— le dijo el castaño. —Su cuerpo…huele a rosas y a fresas del bosque. Supongo que lo sabes.

Aarón dio un paso hacia Scorpius y, casi susurrándole, le dijo:

—Voy a jugar limpio y voy a quitártela.

Aarón retrocedió y, justo antes de darse la vuelta, volvió a sonreír de una forma que sólo llenó a Scorpius de una rabia incontrolable. El slytherin vio al castaño caminar, como si nada, por entre las mesas del Gran Comedor mientras que su propio cuerpo empezaba a calentarse como un volcán a punto de erupcionar. ¿Le había dado a entender que se había acostado con Rose? ¿Era eso lo que el imbécil había tratado de dejarle en claro?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, mucho menos tomar control sobre sí mismo, Scorpius se vio caminando rápidamente tras los pasos de Aarón.

—¡Hey, Gozenbagh!— lo llamó a poca distancia.

Aarón se giró y el rubio, con gran agilidad y frente a todos los presentes, descargó un golpe certero en el rostro del castaño, desestabilizándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Varios gritos de asombro se elevaron por el lugar y sólo entonces Scorpius se percató de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido el control de esa manera? Scorpius se miró el puño cerrado: tenía manchas de sangre.

Malone corrió junto con varios profesores a la escena del suceso.

—¡Señor Malfoy!— gritó Malone, enfadado. —¡Qué clase de broma es ésta!

Aarón, quien ya empezaba a incorporarse con ayuda de Gania y Fiodor, se limpió con la mano el hilo de sangre que caía por la comisura derecha de sus labios.

—Profesor Malone,— dijo el castaño, interviniendo. —Le ruego que no malinterprete lo ocurrido. Scorpius ha practicado conmigo algunos movimientos de defensa personal y, en una actitud de juego, ha decidido mostrarme sus avances sin medir la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

Scorpius miró con desconfianza a Aarón, pero fue incapaz de decir nada porque estaba impresionado con lo fácil que le resultaba mentir al castaño. Todos los alumnos murmuraban alrededor, pendientes de la resolución del conflicto.

—Sea como fuera— dijo Malone, desconcertado. —Esta actitud de violencia física contra un superior o contra cualquiera en este colegio está absolutamente prohibida. — miró a Scorpius con severidad. —Señor Malfoy, sígame.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada dura al castaño antes de voltearse y seguir a Malone fuera del Gran Comedor. Pudo escuchar, entre los murmullos, a Gania y a Fiodor decir que lo mejor era llevarlo donde Madame Pomfrey.

Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Aarón, limpia de emociones, sólida y fría como una piedra.

—No es nada, sólo un rasguño.

_[3.30 p.m.]_

—Entonces…¿Scorpius y tú se conocieron en Hogwarts?— preguntó Lucy.

—No.— dijo Alexander, concentrado en su deber de Aritmancia. —Nuestros padres son amigos. Lo conozco desde siempre.

—¿Quieres decir que ambos tenían pañales y eso cuando se vieron por primera vez?— dijo la pelinaranja, jugando con su trenza.

—No lo sé, Lucy.— le dijo el castaño. —No lo recuerdo, por suerte.

Los dos estaban sentados al pie del lago. Se había vuelto casi una costumbre que hicieran las tareas juntos al aire libre puesto que la biblioteca estaba siendo constantemente asediada por estudiantes en esa época del año. Lucy escuchó los pájaros cantar en la copa de algún árbol y suspiró. Tenía las palabras de Lily grabadas en su cabeza: si quería ayudar a Rose, debía arriesgarse de alguna forma. Hasta ahora le había hecho ridículas preguntas acerca de Scorpius a Alexander con la esperanza de obtener algo, por más mínimo que fuera, que evitara que tuviera que meterse en la habitación del slytherin, pero su interrogatorio no había dado buenos resultados.

—Han vivido tantas cosas juntos…tú y él.— comentó Lucy. —Seguro que en algún momento hicieron algo, no sé, arriesgado y…secreto…algo que nadie más sepa.

Alexander dejó su tarea y miró a Lucy a los ojos.

—Lucy, no sé cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo: no soy gay.— le dijo el slytherin. —No me gusta Scorpius ni nada que no tenga una vagina.

Lucy se sonrojó levemente.

—Ya sé que te gustan las mujeres.— dijo la pelinaranja, y luego murmuró por lo bajo: —Quizás demasiado para mi gusto.

Alexander sonrió.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en Scorpius?— le preguntó. —¿Debería estar celoso?

Lucy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que me interesa saber cosas sobre él ya que está molestando a Rose.— dijo la pelinaranja. —No me gusta nada tu amigo, por cierto.

Alexander suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

—Las cosas no son como parecen, Lucy.— le dijo. —Scorpius no es lo que parece.

La pelinaranja encogió levemente la nariz.

—Pues a mí me parece el chico más horrible del mundo.— dijo la hufflepuff. —Rompió el corazón de mi prima y, no conforme con eso, la humilla frente a todos.

Alexander bajó la mirada.

—Scorpius sólo hace lo que hace porque está confundido. Todos podemos confundirnos, sentirnos perdidos, especialmente cuando se trata de algo que jamás hemos sentido antes. — se aflojó la corbata. —Él no sabe cómo actuar con Rose y eso lo descoloca. Nunca se ha cuestionado tanto a sí mismo como desde que conoció a tu prima, y me refiero a conocerla de verdad, este año. Desde fuera puede parecer que sólo Rose es la afectada en esa relación, pero no es así. Tu prima tiene una influencia poderosa sobre Scorpius. Podría aniquilarlo si lo quisiera con una sola palabra.

Lucy pestañeó varias veces, confundida.

—No entiendo.— dijo ella. —¿Quieres decir que a Scorpius le importa Rose?

Alexander suspiró.

—Ojalá sólo le importara.— le respondió. —Quizás todo sería mucho más sencillo.

Lucy abrió la boca, incrédula.

—Alex….— soltó la hufflepuff. —¿Scorpius Malfoy está enamorado de mi prima?

Alexander asintió.

—Megara y yo somos los únicos que lo sabemos, y quizás estoy traicionándolo al decírtelo pero…— cerró su cuaderno de Aritmancia. —La verdad, creo que él sólo se está descubriendo y que esta farsa no va a durar mucho más tiempo.

Lucy seguía con la boca abierta, impresionada.

—No lo puedo entender…— dijo la pelinaranja. —Pero… si fue él quien la dejó a ella.

—Sí, lo hizo.— dijo el castaño. —Le dije que era una mala idea y que se arrepentiría. Y ahora lo está comprobando por su propia cuenta.

Lucy guardó silencio. Esa era la gran información que Lily estaba buscando para chantajear a Scorpius: ya está, la tenía. Y sin embargo sentía que no estaba bien utilizar esos datos, al menos no hasta saber todo detrás de aquella situación.

Lucy se acercó más a Alexander.

—Necesito saberlo todo.— dijo la hufflepuff. —Explícame por qué Scorpius está haciendo todo esto, por qué le dijo que no la quería, si está tan enamorado de Rose como dices…

Alexander sonrió y deslizó su dedo índice por la frente de Lucy hasta la punta de su nariz.

—¿Por qué tanto interés?— le preguntó.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a jugar con su trenza de forma nerviosa.

—Yo…— murmuró la hufflepuff.—En realidad es algo que me pidió Lily.

—¿Lily?— preguntó el castaño. —¿Lily Potter, tu prima malvada?

—Lily Potter, mi prima.— dijo Lucy, corrigiéndolo. —Está buscando una forma de acabar con la semana de tormentos de Rose a manos de Scorpius y me pidió que…bueno, que te sacara algún tipo de información con la que poder chantajearlo para que pare.

Alexander guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Ahora que lo pienso es una buena idea.— dijo el castaño. —Tu prima además de malvada es inteligente. Creo que ahora le tengo más miedo.

Lucy le dio una leve palmada en el hombro como reprimenda.

—¿Sería demasiado cruel utilizar la información que me acabas de dar por el bienestar de Rose?— le preguntó ella.

—Realmente no es una información que puedas usar.— dijo Alexander. —Lily no tiene cómo probar que es verdad que Scorpius ama a Rose, por lo tanto, no tiene cómo chantajearlo. Y lamento decirte que aunque tuviera alguna prueba física de ello, no te la daría, aunque se trate de Rose, a quien aprecio. Para mí Scorpius es más que un hermano y no le haría eso.

Lucy bufó.

—Tengo que conseguir, entonces, otra forma.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Rose sufre mucho y próximamente sufriré yo a manos de Lily si no consigo algo que le sirva para detener a Scorpius. —se mordió el labio inferior. —Incluso me dijo que debía pasar la noche en tu habitación y revisar tus cajones por si…

Los ojos verdes de Alexander brillaron con repentino interés.

—¿Pasar la noche en mi habitación?— le preguntó y esbozó una media sonrisa. —Tu prima quiere que nos acostemos, es evidente.

—No, no es eso lo que quiere.— dijo Lucy, avergonzada.

—Podemos darle el gusto, por mí no hay ningún problema.— dijo el castaño acercándose peligrosamente a Lucy. —Complacer a Lily Potter será un placer.

Lucy colocó la palma de su mano sobre su boca, de modo que el beso de Alexander cayó sobre ésta. Ambos rieron.

—Lamento decirte que no hay nada en mi habitación que pueda servir como prueba física de algo que le de vergüenza a Scorpius.— dijo el castaño. —Su vida no ha conocido tal palabra hasta este año, con Rose. Hasta este año todo le ha salido bien y lo ha tenido todo. Su único punto débil ha sido el pasado de su familia, pero ese es un asunto público.

Lucy suspiró.

—Y…¿al menos me explicarás por qué si Scorpius quiere a Rose hace todo lo que hace?— le preguntó la pelinaranja.

Alexander sonrió ampliamente.

—Si pasas la noche en mi habitación, te lo contaré todo.

_[4.00 p.m.]_

Rose cerró uno de los libros de Scorpius sobre la mesa de la sala común. Al fin había terminado con las fórmulas de Pociones y podía pasar a otra cosa. Ya no le quedaba demasiado por hacer y estaba convencida de que si se concentraba terminaría con las tareas del slytherin ese mismo día. La pelirroja bufó y se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja: necesitaba encontrar, de alguna manera, tiempo para prepararse para la prueba. Necesitaba armar un plan estratégico que la ayudara, que supliera su imposibilidad de convertirse en animaga. No podía confiar cien por ciento en la llamada de Eros porque no tenía idea de cómo realizarla y no podía practicarla dentro del colegio. Era, en definitiva, casi imposible que consiguiera invocar a su dragón sin haberlo al menos practicado antes.

"Tal vez si mi interno en el bosque prohibido podría intentar invocar a Eros sin meterme en problemas", pensó Rose, pero en su actual condición, es decir, siendo la esclava de Scorpius, era imposible desaparecer durante tantas horas sin que él lograra encontrarla.

A menos que…

La sugerencia de Aarón seguía rondando la cabeza de la gryffindoriana como una idea recurrente. No le gustaba nada mentir, mucho menos con un asunto tan personal y delicado, y ya había jugado al gato y al ratón, forzándose a ocultarle la información que Scorpius pedía por el simple placer de verlo frustrado, pero ya ese juego empezaba a ponerle los vellos de punta y a hartarla. Necesitaba su libertad de vuelta. Necesitaba tiempo para prepararse para la cuarta prueba y para terminar sus tareas del colegio sin que el rubio estuviera encima de ella atormentándola.

Una pequeña mentira, por una buena causa, no podía ser algo malo, ¿o sí? Después de todo, Rose estaba convencida de que Aarón estaba equivocado y que a Scorpius no estaba celoso ni mucho menos. Lo que al rubio le importaba era seguir los pasos de Aarón como si fuera un sospechoso, un intruso que empezaba a meterse en asuntos que el slytherin consideraba exclusivos. Desde el principio Scorpius había sido muy cuidadoso con la historia de los anillos. La intromisión de Aarón le molestaba por esa única razón y ninguna otra.

Entonces, la mentira de que ella y Aarón se habían acostado juntos no sólo acabaría con esa semana de esclavitud, sino que también lo tranquilizaría. Y sin embargo, Rose no podía dejar de sentir que no tenía las agallas de contarle algo así. Era cierto que Scorpius y ella ya no tenían nada y que él esperó apenas unas horas de su rompimiento para ponerse públicamente de novio con Cassandra Welkins, que ella bien podía, en apenas una semana, haber también empezado una relación con Aarón y que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de ese supuesto. Pero aquello no era verdad, y mentirle al chico del que estaba, muy a su pesar, enamorada —aunque fuera un imbécil— con algo tan delicado e íntimo, perteneciente a su vida privada, no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa.

La entrada repentina de Scorpius a la sala común la sacó bruscamente de sus meditaciones. Rose lo vio entrar, notablemente alterado, y sentarse en uno de los muebles, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, mirando al suelo, como si intentara tranquilizarse a sí mismo. La pelirroja se puso de pie en silencio y notó que los nudillos del rubio estaban inflamados, como si hubiera golpeado a algo o a alguien y se hubiera lastimado en consecuencia.

—¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó Rose con cuidado, manteniendo la distancia.

Scorpius pareció no escucharla. Acababa de salir de la oficina de Malone y, luego de haber sido sermoneado, había sido amonestado con 100 puntos menos para su casa y la labor de ser vigilante de pasillos durante una hora todas las tardes de los próximos tres días. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que lo tenía alterado: eran las palabras de Aarón que como veneno habían calado en su sistema las que lo hacían sentir enfermo. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la oficina de Malone, mientras el profesor hablaba y él no lo escuchaba. Por más que intentaba buscar algún rezago de arrepentimiento por haber golpeado a Aarón, no podía encontrarlo. No se arrepentía y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo habría golpeado otra vez. Era precisamente eso lo que lo alteraba. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Antes tenía total dominio de sí mismo y de sus emociones; antes costaba mucho sacarlo de sus casillas o siquiera perturbarlo. La vida era monótona, aburrida, la gente era poco interesante. Y ahora todos los días eran una marea de emociones que lo superaban y lo dejaban constantemente en ridículo.

Rose se humedeció los labios, de pie, a unos metros frente a él.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó, confundida por su silencio.

Scorpius levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos metálicos, fríos y distantes, en ella. Rose tragó saliva y sintió una corriente de electricidad recorriéndole toda la espalda. El rubio la miró en silencio durante algunos segundos, intentando ver a través de ella, encontrar la verdad de lo que necesitaba saber en su rostro, en su mirada. Si lo que Aarón le había insinuado era cierto, prefería saberlo de una buena vez; que la lanza que llevaba desde hace días clavándosele lentamente en el centro del pecho lo atravesara al fin. Jamás se había sentido tan dolido, tan frágil, tan débil. Y era ella, Rose, la pelirroja que estaba frente a él, mirándolo, la chica a la que había subestimado en un principio, la que creyó insignificante, aburrida, demasiado ceñida a las normas y contradictoria en muchos aspectos, esa de la que jamás creyó llegar a sentir nada, ni siquiera respeto, era la que ahora tenía el poder de destruirlo, era de la que se había enamorado como un desquiciado, la que le estaba causando todo ese dolor.

Scorpius rió con cierta tristeza, encontrando toda la situación bastante irónica. Rose lo miró aún más confundida. Ella no podía entender cómo los tableros habían, de repente, girado a su favor. Ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

—Debes pensar, a estas alturas, que soy el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra y aún así me preguntas si estoy bien.— dijo el rubio. —Eres bastante irreal, Weasley.

Rose se cruzó de brazos, en silencio.

—No creo que seas el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra, pero te acercas bastante.— dijo ella, adoptando de inmediato una actitud a la defensiva. —Y fue una pregunta retórica, no es que me importe en realidad, sólo soy cortés.

—Cortés…— repitió Scorpius.

—Que es mucho más de lo que tú me has ofrecido en tu trato diario conmigo, por cierto.— dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius asintió lentamente recibiendo el ataque de Rose sin intentar devolverlo.

—Lo acepto.— dijo el slytherin. —No te he tratado como mereces. Creo que en realidad nunca lo he hecho. Primero porque eras una Weasley, después porque eras mi rival y luego porque eras una Weasley otra vez. — sonrió tristemente. —Parece un ciclo eterno de equivocaciones, una tras otra.

Rose guardó silencio. Estaba desubicada y algo confundida. ¿Por qué de repente Scorpius le hablaba de esa manera? Parecía deprimido y dolido. ¿Estaba mal por Cassandra? Todo era demasiado extraño.

Scorpius elevó su puño y le mostró los nudillos enrojecidos a Rose.

—Prefiero que te enteres por mí.— le dijo el rubio. —Esto es porque golpeé a Gozenbagh en medio del Gran Comedor.

Rose frunció el entrecejo y pareció profundamente disgustada.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así?— le soltó ella. —¿Aarón está bien?

Scorpius sintió cómo esa pregunta se le clavaba igual que una espina en la garganta.

—Sí, sobrevivirá.— le dijo.

Rose meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le volvió a preguntar. —Tu rechazo hacia Aarón está llegando demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Tú tampoco.— le dijo Scorpius, poniéndose de pie. —¿O crees que porque llevas una semana y algunos días más hablando con él de repente es tu mejor amigo?

—Mi relación con él no te incumbe.— dijo Rose.

Scorpius dio dos pasos hacia ella.

—Él parece opinar lo contrario.— le dijo. —Después de todo me insinuó la razón por la que había estado contigo dentro de la sala común. Y empiezo a creer que es verdad.

Rose contuvo la respiración. ¿A qué se refería el slytherin? Era imposible que Aarón le hubiese dicho la verdad sobre su licantropía, no lo creía capaz. La única opción posible era que…

Oh, por Merlín.

—No es que no lo hubiera sospechado en un principio, pero me costaba creerlo.— dijo el rubio. —Después de todo, hace una semana me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí. Nunca pensé que el amor te durara tan poco, Weasley.

Rose tragó saliva y elevó el mentón. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que ella hubiera o no hecho después de haber sido rechazada? Ella le había contado sus sentimientos arriesgándolo todo y él la había dejado en ridículo. Ni una sola palabra de afecto, aunque fuera siquiera por el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Rose no podía reclamarle que no se hubiera enamorado de ella, y no lo hacía; lo que no podía perdonarle era que la hubiera tratado peor que a un trapo usado y sucio, que ni siquiera la hubiera respetado por haber sido una chica con la que tuvo cierto grado de intimidad física. Y lo peor de todo era que en realidad creyera que ella podría meter a otro chico en su cama apenas una semana después de haberle confesado lo que sentía por él. ¿Es que acaso sus palabras habían significado tan poco para Scorpius? Era como si las pisoteara sobre la tierra, como si creyera que Rose las había dicho a la ligera, como si no la conociera y supiera lo mucho que le había costado a ella reunir el valor para dejar al desnudo sus sentimientos. "No es que lo hubiera sospechado en un principio", fueron sus palabras. ¿En verdad creía que ella se había acostado con Aarón? ¿En verdad creía que ella se entregaba tan fácilmente al primer chico que se le pasara por delante? Rose recordó con amargura las palabras que tuvo el rubio hacia ella cuando terminaron: "Me apetecía cogerme a una Weasley, y tú eras la más fácil de todas".

A unos metros de ella Scorpius la miraba fijamente.

—Sigo manteniendo mi palabra en pie.— le dijo el rubio, rompiendo el silencio. —Si confirmas lo que él me insinuó, si me dices lo que ocurrió esa noche dentro de la sala común, te dejaré libre. — Scorpius tragó saliva. Su voz era firme y oscura. —Confío en tu palabra.

Rose sintió, de repente, como si los recuerdos de lo mal que Scorpius se había comportado con ella volvieran a estar presentes, encarnados dentro de su cuerpo y de su memoria. Todas las palabras, las miradas y las acciones del rubio que la habían lastimado pasaron frente a sus ojos como en un flash. Antes de que pudiera meditarlo a profundidad, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en las palabras que iban a salir de su boca, antes de que siquiera recordara lo mucho que odiaba mentir, Rose separó los labios y dijo:

—Lo que Aarón te dijo es cierto.— dijo la pelirroja. —¿Qué otra cosa podía estar haciendo conmigo en esta sala común, en mi habitación, en medio de la noche?— hizo una ligera pausa. —No debería ser una sorpresa para ti, tú mismo lo dijiste ya una vez: soy la más fácil de todas las Weasleys.

Entonces Rose guardó silencio y, con sus ojos azules fijos en Scorpius, descubrió algo que la turbó profundamente. Fue algo sutil, pero notorio, un gesto que no había esperado en lo absoluto y que la hizo bajar la guardia y sentir, de repente, intensamente triste y descolocada. Era Scorpius: justo cuando ella terminó de soltar aquella mentira, el rubio cerró los ojos como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el centro de su estómago. Rose pudo ver una expresión de dolor en los rasgos simétricos y puros de Scorpius y, segundos después, cuando él abrió los ojos, para sorpresa de la gryffindoriana, quien contuvo el aliento, vio los ojos grises del slytherin humedecidos, como si él estuviera haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. Rose jamás había visto a Scorpius con una expresión tan desolada, tan herida, ni siquiera cuando supo la verdad de la participación de su padre en tortura de Hermione Granger. Las manos de la pelirroja temblaban como si hubiera sujetado un puñal y lo hubiera clavado en el pecho del slytherin. Lo vio tambalearse ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente, mientras daba dos, tres pasos hacia atrás y se pasaba una mano por el cabello rubio. Los ojos de Rose también se humedecieron de forma involuntaria y se llevó una mano al centro de su pecho: la conexión que tenía con el rubio la hizo sentir el dolor que ya veía en él a la distancia, un dolor que no le pertenecía, pero que compartía. Y entonces ella murmuró para sí: "No, no puede ser".

En silencio y evitando mirarla a los ojos, Scorpius sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino que Rose reconoció como el contrato que ambos habían firmado el sábado. Con un lento, pero firme gesto, el rubio lo rompió por la mitad y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Con un tono de voz sólido que contrastaba con lo que su cuerpo demostraba, dijo:

—Eres libre.

Y luego salió de la sala común como un fantasma.


	35. Confianza

_¡Hola! Puaf, no sé ni por dónde empezar. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! en serio, chicas y chicos, no sé cómo agradecérselos mejor que seguir trabajando en el fic y dando lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo. Todos sus reviews han sido maravillosos y me han ayudado a reflexionar sobre cosas que se pueden mejorar en la historia. Son brutales, los y las mejores! En verdad creo que tengo a los mejores lectores del por esperar, GRACIAS por dejarme reviews aunque no me da tiempo de responderlos, GRACIAS por confiar en que leo los reviews y atención y afecto, GRACIAS por hacer que esta historia tenga más de 4000 reviews, GRACIAS. No soy sólo yo quien mantiene vivo este fic: son ustedes._

_Bien, bien, ahora quiero centrarme en el capítulo: creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (siempre digo eso), pero es que cada vez me extiendo más de forma involuntaria. Este capítulo tiene 106 páginas en word: sí, es un titán. Le he dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. No es de mis capítulos favoritos de la historia, pero sí es uno en el que muchas cosas se aclaran y en el que, por otro lado, se siembran más y más dudas. Espero que lo disfruten._

_Tengo dos buenas noticias: la primera es que deben entrar al blog del fi . rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com porque hay fan arts y videos que lectoras han hecho para el fic. Hay dos videos de fabiana, uno está especialmente hecho para este capítulo. Pásense por allí, no se arrepentirán._

_La segunda buena noticia es una sorpresa que decidí callarme hasta este momento. No es la gran cosa, pero creo que a las y los lectores impacientes del fic les gustará: el próximo capítulo, en lugar de publicarlo dentro de dos meses, estará en fanfiction en un mes. Quiero decir que el 1ero de agosto tendrán un nuevo capítulo que ya he empezado a estructurar y que se centrará en la cuarta prueba. Muchos están esperando que la competencia continúe y sé que están ansiosos por lo que acontecerá. Pues ya no tendrán que esperar tanto._

_¡Por cierto! BIENVENIDAS, NUEVAS LECTORAS: he leído sus reviews y, aunque no pueda responderles individualmente por falta de tiempo, quiero que sepan que les agradezco unirse al desarrollo de este fic._

_Una cosa más: los quiero a todos :)_

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**Confianza**

_I think I might've inhaled you  
I can feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I can feel you flowing in me_

Stateless, Bloodstream.

**1.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose respiró hondo, pero el resultado fue desasosegante. Tenía una falsa sensación de asfixia, como si lo que estuviera respirando no fuera más que aire contaminado y tóxico. Se apoyó a la pared intentando mantenerse firme. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, lo que sus ojos habían visto, lo que su cuerpo había sentido. Su corazón latía a mil y, aunque Scorpius había abandonado la sala común unos minutos atrás, aún podía sentirlo por dentro. Las conclusiones de lo ocurrido comenzaban a caer sobre su mente como en una cascada.

¿Podría ser, acaso, que Scorpius le hubiera mentido cuando le dijo que no sentía nada por ella?

Por Merlín.

¿Podía haber sido todo eso una mentira?

Rose cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Estaba confundida, tan confundida como lo había estado cuando Scorpius, hacía ya casi dos semanas, le había dicho que no la soportaba más, que lo dejara en paz, entre otras tantas cosas aún más desagradables. Recordó ese horrible momento: al principio no quiso creer en las palabras del slytherin, lo atribuyó a lo que había acabado de escuchar, a la verdad sobre Draco Malfoy y la tortura de su madre, pero poco a poco, golpe tras golpe, las palabras del rubio empezaron a calar en ella hasta llegar a cobrar sentido; "Scorpius Malfoy jamás podría haber desarrollado ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia ti", eso era lo que su baja autoestima le había dicho en esos instantes: "Él y tú son diferentes, como el agua y el aceite: él es valiente, arriesgado, intrépido e independiente, y tú eres una cobarde, tímida e insegura niña de papá y mamá". ¿Sería posible que sus propias inseguridades la hubieran llevado a creer ciegamente en las palabras de Scorpius?

No, no sólo habían sido las palabras. Ella le había confesado lo que sentía, había dado el gran paso en una relación que hasta entonces había sido indefinida, y él la había rechazado. No conforme con eso se había puesto de novio con otra chica inmediatamente después.

Por Merlín, ¿acaso algo de todo aquello tenía sentido?

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había mentido? Ahora era innegable —lo había visto con sus propios ojos y, además, lo había sentido a él, a Scorpius— que sentía algo por ella, y no cualquier cosa; Rose lo había sentido devastado, profundamente triste y herido. Sus ojos grises, de repente, se habían vuelto transparentes y vulnerables frente a ella. Jamás lo había visto así.

Y estaba en esas condiciones porque creía que ella tenía algo con Aarón.

"Por Merlín y Morgana….Le importo", se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, mareada, mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se dejaba caer en él.

Scorpius le había mentido cuando le dijo que ella no significaba nada para él.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel como para mentirle con algo así? Sentía indignación. Casi le era increíble creer que aquello estaba ocurriendo. Necesitaba saber por qué. Necesitaba saber por qué le había mentido.

Pero ahora era ella la que, por venganza, había soltado una mentira también. ¿Con qué derecho podía calificarse a sí misma mejor que Scorpius?

Rose suspiró. Le había dicho que se había acostado con Aarón; aún no podía creer que esa insinuación hubiera salido de su boca. Jamás pensó en mentir sobre algo tan delicado, ni siquiera quiso hacerlo cuando el mismo Aarón se lo sugirió, pero allí, discutiendo con el slytherin, no pudo evitar enfadarse por lo ciego y tonto que podía llegar a ser Scorpius. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que ella iba a acostarse con otro chico apenas a una semana y media de haber terminado con él? Hubiera sido algo esperable si ella no le hubiera confesado lo que sentía en la enfermería, pero las cosas no se dieron así: ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Es que acaso lo había olvidado tan rápido? La rabia que le provocó la sola sospecha de Scorpius la impulsó a soltar la mentira, pero nunca creyó que aquello fuera a lastimarlo.

Ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías llegó a imaginar una situación semejante.

Y ahora, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Rose suspiró y se puso de pie: necesitaba tomar aire fresco y aclarar sus ideas.

La gryffindoriana caminó hacia la puerta de su sala común y salió. Sus pies comenzaron a llevarla por largos pasillos de forma inconsciente e involuntaria. Rose ni siquiera pensaba en el camino que tenía en frente; doblaba las esquinas como una autómata, ponía un pie adelante del otro de forma mecánica e impersonal. Hogwarts nunca le había parecido tan vacío y grande.

Y ahí estaba ella, una de las chicas más inteligentes del colegio y del mundo mágico, dándose cuenta de que era completamente incapaz de entender lo que ocurría en su propia vida.

Rose se detuvo cuando vio, al final del corredor, a Aarón sentado junto a una ventana mirando hacia fuera en silencio, como si estuviera acostumbrado a estar solo y a observar las cosas con detenida calma. Era él quien se había dado cuenta de que a Scorpius le afectaría escuchar una confirmación de su parte. ¿Cómo había podido ver algo que para ella había sido invisible?

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó la pelirroja, sacando al castaño de su abstracción.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?— le dijo Aarón, sorprendido.

—Scorpius me dijo que te golpeó.— dijo ella, apoyándose contra la pared y hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su falda.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Creo que viviré.— le dijo con algo de ironía. —De cualquier modo fue mi culpa.— continuó. —Quise poner en práctica mi teoría de que está celoso de nosotros y le dije cosas para provocarlo. Las cosas se salieron de control, supongo.

—Supones.— dijo Rose.

Aarón sonrió.

—Debo confesar que me gustó mentirle.— dijo el castaño. —Aunque aún no tengo claro por qué.

Rose bajó la mirada y tragó saliva.

—Yo también le mentí.— dijo la pelirroja en un tono apesadumbrado. —No sé por qué lo hice, supongo que para desafiarlo…Nunca pensé que…

—Le dolería.— completó el castaño, sorprendido por la confesión de la pelirroja. —¿Cómo reaccionó él?

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron.

—Creo que está devastado.— dijo la pelirroja. —Y es algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto.

Aarón asintió.

—Y te duele que él esté sufriendo, ¿he dado en el clavo?— le dijo. Había borrado ya la sonrisa de su rostro y tenía una tesitura serena, límpida.

Rose fijó sus ojos azules en él.

—No entiendo por qué me trató como una basura si supuestamente le importo tanto.— dijo ella, abriéndose con el castaño.

Aarón volvió a mirar por el cristal de la ventana.

—A veces las personas hacen eso con aquellos a quienes más quieren.— le dijo. —Tal vez porque quieren alejarlas o porque simplemente no saben qué hacer con lo que sienten.— hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano por el mentón. —Todos herimos a alguien que nos importa al menos una vez en la vida, pero eso no nos define como personas. No completamente.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que le dé una segunda oportunidad a Scorpius?— le preguntó. —Ni siquiera sé si la quiere. Es evidente que no quiere estar conmigo si se esforzó tanto en alejarme.

Aarón fijó sus ojos en ella.

—La pregunta es, ¿quieres darle una segunda oportunidad?

Rose guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Ni siquiera me lo he planteado.— le dijo, y luego lo miró a los ojos. —¿Tú quieres que se la dé?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Aarón, quien pareció por primera vez ponerse remotamente nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó junto a la ventana.

—Es extraño, pero si tengo que ser sincero tendré que decirte que no me gustaría que lo hicieras.— le dijo el castaño. — De cualquier forma, no es mi asunto. Es algo que debes decidir por tu cuenta.

Rose continuó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué no te gustaría que le diera otra oportunidad a Scorpius?— le soltó, asestando un nuevo golpe.

Aarón guardó silencio. Rose notó que estaba bastante incómodo.

—No lo sé.— dijo finalmente y se apresuró a cambiar de tema. —¿Vas a decirle la verdad a Scorpius?

Rose se abrazó a sí misma, gesto que enterneció a Aarón, aunque no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a ella.

—No sé qué hacer.— dijo la pelirroja. —No sé cómo acercarme y decirle que le mentí de la misma forma que él lo hizo. De repente he pasado de ser la víctima de todo esto a ser la villana junto a él.

Aarón sonrió.

—Dos villanos… Me parece que las cosas empiezan a equilibrarse.— dijo él. — De todas formas, si hay un villano, ese soy yo: fue mi idea la de mentirle al respecto.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no me obligaste a mentir, sólo me diste la idea y yo la ejecuté por razones muy distintas obteniendo un resultado bastante lunático.

—Odio esa palabra,— dijo Aarón. —"Lunático". Odio la luna.— la miró a los ojos. —Tienes que decirle la verdad, Rose. Es lo correcto. Es lo que tú harías, cuando no haces el papel de villana, claro está.

Rose asintió y bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé.— dijo ella. —Pero no es justo. Él también me mintió y ha mantenido su mentira durante días.

—Pero tú no eres como él— le dijo el castaño. —Además, tal vez sea tiempo de que le pidas explicaciones al respecto.

—Sé cuál es la explicación.— dijo Rose. —Que es un idiota irremediable.

Aarón la miró con inexpresividad.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él?— le preguntó.

Rose hizo una pausa de algunos segundos antes de contestar.

—No se puede dejar de amar a alguien tan rápidamente.— le dijo en un tono dolido. —Pero eso no cambia las cosas.— se despegó de la pared. —Lo que sea que hayamos tenido Scorpius y yo está roto. Y dudo que pueda volver a repararse.

Aarón volvió a mirar a través del cristal y un relámpago cayó iluminando su rostro de facciones finas.

Se avecinaba una tormenta.

**2.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius no podía dejar de caminar y con cada paso se iba adentrando en el bosque prohibido. Los truenos y los relámpagos sonaban con fuerza e iluminaban el cielo de luces plateadas. Un lugar lleno de árboles no era el más seguro en caso de una tormenta eléctrica, pero a Scorpius poco le importaba. Su marcha prosiguió durante varios minutos y no se detuvo hasta que, de repente, sintió como si perdiera todas las fuerzas. Entonces golpeó a puño cerrado el primer roble que vio y sus nudillos, ya lastimados, sangraron. Le dio la espalda a la madera y se apoyó en el tronco. Su respiración era agitada y le costaba respirar. En su interior sentía un peso enorme, casi insoportable. Era igual que aquella vez, en Avalon, cuando el árbol triturador lo abrazaba mortíferamente: le dolían las costillas y toda el área del pecho. ¿Cómo podía sentir tantas cosas por una persona? ¿Era acaso posible amar de esa manera? Ahora lo sabía, lo que siempre se había preguntado…ahora tenía la respuesta encarnada en su cuerpo y en sus propios sentimientos.

Y era como si miles de púas lo atravesaran de pies a cabeza.

Se dejó caer en la tierra, sentado. Podía haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa, pero por el contrario la dejó libre. La puso en libertad y no se arrepentía.

La dejó libre porque la quería.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Scorpius sentía con tanta intensidad: no sólo el dolor que le causaba pensar en perder a Rose, sino también la sensación misma de estar más vivo que nunca. Era extraño: antes de Rose, antes de enamorarse de ella, su vida era monótona, aburrida, y él sólo quería explorar nuevas emociones, sentir lo que era realmente querer algo o a alguien. Ahora lo sentía y era una carga pesada que lo estaba aplastando, pero eso, a su vez, hacía que todo a su alrededor fuera más importante, que todo en su vida cobrara nuevos matices. Siempre lo había tenido todo al alcance de su mano, siempre se había sentido superior a otros, como si los demás no fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes o talentosos. Nunca había sentido necesidad de nadie más para continuar, al menos no de la forma en la que lo sentía ahora. Por primera vez se sentía incompleto y vivo, más vivo que nunca.

Scorpius se llevó una mano al centro de su pecho. Su corazón latía desbocado.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco del roble. Jamás había tenido la mente tan clara y despejada como ahora; aún a través del dolor podía ver las cosas que antes le eran invisibles. Su dolor era, de cierta manera, purificador; lo había limpiado por dentro. Ya no habían más dudas en su interior. Sabía que se había enamorado perdidamente de Rose desde hacía ya algún tiempo, pero sólo en ese momento podía palpar lo que sentía, su amor por ella, como si fuera algo físico, algo real y no abstracto; sólo en ese instante las cosas habían tomado su correcto orden. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, en Rose, y todo lo demás había desaparecido. Hasta entonces Scorpius siempre había pensando en sí mismo, en lo que significaba para él estar enamorado de una Weasley, en sus metas, en lo que los demás dirían o pensarían de él, en lo que su familia diría…Y ahora, en cambio, todo eso se había vuelto insignificante, estupideces que lo habían hecho perder a Rose. Ya no quería equivocarse más y no quería que ella volviera a sufrir a causa suya. Se haría a un lado, la dejaría odiarlo si era necesario, pero ya no sería egoísta con ella nunca más.

La dejaría en paz con Aarón, si era eso lo que Rose quería, y lo haría por ella, aunque eso lo destruyera por dentro.

Cerró los ojos y sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre su frente.

Pocos minutos después se desató la tormenta y Scorpius no hizo el menor intento por regresar al castillo.

**3.-**

—Es imposible que seas tan bueno en ajedrez mágico, Hugo.— dijo Albus, derrotado.

—Jaque mate.— dijo Hugo, satisfecho. —Es posible: soy un genio.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de ajedrez mágico? Es realmente aburrido y no es el motivo por el que nos hemos reunido.— dijo Lily sentándose en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Dos relámpagos tronaron e iluminaron la sala.

—Creo que a la gente no le gusta que estemos aquí.— dijo Lucy mirando a su alrededor. —Los que no somos de Gryffindor.

—Pues pueden meterse sus opiones por el cu…— comenzó Hugo, pero Roxanne le lanzó un cojín, callándolo.

—No seas procaz, Hugo.— dijo la morena, bufando. —Alguien de verdad necesita educarlo.

—Más bien amaestrarlo, como a un perrito.— dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

—Y a ti como a tarántula.— dijo Hugo, bromeando.

—Nosotros somos gryffindors y podemos invitar a nuestra sala común a quien nos plazca.— dijo Fred. —Especialmente si le revienta a gente como Rob Finnigan.

—Ya tiene la cara reventada gracias a Al.— dijo Louis, sonriendo ampliamente y suspirando. —Buenos recuerdos.

—Hugo seguro hace trampa en el ajedrez.— dijo Dominique sentándose junto a Albus, frente al tablero. —Es imposible que sea tan bueno en esto y tan malo en todo lo demás.

—¡Oye!— soltó Hugo, ofendido.

—No es natural.— continuó Dominique.—Es antinatural. No natural. Anatural.

Hugo rió.

—Claro que es posible, ya lo dije: soy un prodigio.

—Jamás te hemos visto perder. Es ridículo.— dijo Roxanne sentándose junto a Lily y cruzando las piernas.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que tienes alguna trampa de esas secretas.— dijo Dominique.

—Las trampas de esas se llaman "estrategias".— dijo Hugo.

—¿Lo ven?— dijo Dominique mirando a sus primos. —Tiene una trampa de esas.

—Por Merlín.— soltó Louis entornando los ojos. —¡Y es ella la que está en Ravenclaw!

La sala común de Gryffindor no estaba excesivamente llena, pero los leones parecían incómodos de que toda la familia Weasley, a excepción de Rose Weasley, estuvieran en los muebles junto a la fogata ocupando el mejor sitio de la sala común. Les molestaba, especialmente, la presencia de los Weasleys que no eran de la casa, y así lo hacían notar con miradas de irritación hacia el grupo.

—Creo que quieren matarnos con la mirada.— dijo Roxanne.

—No, eso lo hago yo.— dijo Lily dándose la vuelta y mirando ácidamente a un grupo de chicas de la esquina. Las chicas se pusieron nerviosas y subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. —¿Ves? He dominado el arte.

—¿Por qué no mejor vamos al grano y hablamos sobre el tema que todos estamos evadiendo?— soltó Fred, hastiado. —Rose, Aarón Gozenbagh y Scorpius Malfoy.

—Mi hermana no tiene nada que ver con esos sujetos.— dijo Hugo.

—¿En serio? Porque lo último que ha ocurrido y de lo que todos hablan es de cómo Malfoy golpeó a Aarón, posiblemente por la única persona que ambos tienen en común: Rosie.— dijo Fred.

—Alguien cállelo antes de que lo haga yo.— dijo Hugo. —Y prometo que no será agradable.

—Fred tiene razón.— dijo Lily, interviniendo desde el sofá. —Todo el colegio habla de ello, de la gran coincidencia de que Scorpius y Cassandra Welkins hayan terminado la misma semana en la que él pasa de arriba a abajo con Rose.

—¡Forzándola a ser su esclava!— soltó Hugo.

—Eso no deja de levantar sospechas, Hugo.— dijo Lily. —A todos les parece extraño, y no es de sorprenderse. Sea como sea, empiezan a levantarse rumores que no le convienen a Rose y ahora más que nunca debemos apoyarla.

—De eso no hay duda.— dijo Albus. —Estaremos allí para ella, como siempre, pero sin intervenir en su vida privada. Creo que debemos mantener cierta distancia por respeto a ella.

Dominique suspiró.

—¡Ojalá que esté saliendo con Aarón!— soltó la rubia, ilusionada.

—Por Merlín.— volvió a soltar Louis. —Y es ella la que está en Ravenclaw.

—Esto es absurdo.— dijo Hugo, molesto. —¿Por qué Malfoy golpearía a Gozenbagh a causa de mi hermana cuando todos sabemos que él la dejó y que no le importó en lo más mínimo cómo ella podría sentirse al respecto?

Lucy carraspeó y todos clavaron sus ojos en ella.

—Yo…— comenzó la pelinaranja con timidez. —He hablado del tema con Alexander y…bueno…me dijo algo que tal vez deban saber.

—¡Habla ya, Lucy!— dijo Fred, impaciente.

Lucy tragó saliva.

—Es posible…,— hizo una pausa para corregirse. —No, no es posible: es una realidad, según Alexander, que Scorpius está enamorado de Rose.

Se levantó un silencio largo y denso en el lugar que nadie fue capaz de quebrantar al menos durante varios segundos. Luego, Lily rompió a reír y Fred y Louis la imitaron. Por el contrario, Hugo parecía furioso, mientras que Albus, Roxanne y Dominique, permanecieron confundidos.

—¡Sí, claro, eso tiene mucho sentido, Lucy!— dijo Fred en tono burlón. —Malfoy quiere a Rosie, tanto que la deja por otra y luego la tortura en público.

Louis seguía riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Qué gran amor!— soltó el rubio.

Lily, quien ya había dejado de reír, volvió a su talante serio.

—Lucy, Alexander te ha mentido, es evidente.— dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— preguntó Lucy. —Además, lo conozco. Lo dijo muy en serio.

—Eso explicaría por qué Malfoy besó a Rose en Hogsmeade.— dijo Dominique, de repente. —Era extraño que no quisiera que besara a otro…Ahora que lo pienso tiene mucho sentido.

—Más sentido tiene que yo esté enamorado de un trol a que Scorpius Malfoy tenga sentimientos hacia Rose.— dijo Louis.

—¿Sugieres que Rose es un trol?— dijo Dominique, molesta.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— soltó Louis. —¡Por las barbas de Merlín, y es ella la que está en Ravenclaw!

—¿Acaso Scorpius Malfoy tiene sentimientos?— preguntó Roxanne. —Desde que supe lo que le hizo a Rosie no puedo dejar de pensar en él como un chico de hojalata. ¿Quién podría no querer a Rose cuando es tan adorable?

—Alexander dice que sí la quiere…— murmuró Lucy por lo bajo, pero todos la escucharon.

—Si tanto la quiere, ¿cómo es que la saca de su vida y la humilla cada vez que puede? ¿Eh?— soltó Hugo, claramente enojado. —Voy a matar a Malfoy…

Albus decidió intervenir y el tono de su voz, grave y sereno, hizo que todos lo escucharan con verdadero respeto.

—Miren, no quiero seguir especulando sobre esto porque lo cierto es que no sabemos nada de lo que pasa entre Rose y Scorpius, sólo lo poco que ella nos ha contado, y no tenemos la versión de Malfoy.— dijo el moreno. —Pero quisiera que pensáramos, al menos por un momento, en lo que significaría que Alexander Nott estuviera diciendo la verdad; que pensáramos por un momento en lo que significaría, para nosotros, para nuestras familias, para el colegio y el mundo, que Scorpius Malfoy estuviera realmente enamorado de Rose.

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral.

—Creo que me duele la cabeza.— dijo Lily. —Y voy a vomitar.

—Eso es justamente lo que diría tío Ron.— dijo Fred.

—Albus, no creerás que eso es posible, ¿verdad?— preguntó Roxanne, entre soprendida y aterrada. —Que Malfoy tenga sentimientos hacia Rose…

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Una vez, hace algún tiempo, Malfoy se disculpó conmigo sólo porque Rose se lo pidió. Tal vez parezca una tontería, pero, ¿quién hace algo así por alguien que no le importa?

Hugo se puso de pie.

—Me largo.— dijo, irritado. —Si quieren seguir hablando de estas estupideces, no cuenten conmigo.

Todos lo vieron subir a los dormitorios y no lo detuvieron.

Las gotas se lluvia continuaron estrellándose contra los cristales de la ventana.

**4.-**

La luz del sol empezaba a ser débil y Rose supo que faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Llevaba horas caminando por el castillo, buscando en cada recoveco algún rastro de Scorpius. No tenía idea de qué iba a decirle, ni de cómo afrontar toda la situación, pero sabía, tal como Aarón lo había dicho, que sólo existía un camino correcto, y Rose no pensaba huir más, como una niña, de sus problemas. A veces intentaba recordar cómo era ella cuando el año lectivo inició, pero aquel tiempo se le hacía lejano y ajeno. Se sentía diferente a la chica que casi había sido arrollada por dos slytherins divirtiéndose en un vecindario muggle; diferente, pero no opuesta ni distinta del todo. Ahora se sentía con más fuerzas, aunque su inseguridad aún hacía mella en su autoestima, tenía claro que si no lograba reforzar la confianza en sí misma jamás lograría sentirse a la par con Scorpius.

Y es que, a pesar de todas las discusiones y las desavenencias, Scorpius la había impulsado, involuntariamente, a exigirse más y a crecer con mayor rapidez.

Era su competencia, después de todo, y sólo los rivales obligan a cualquiera a acelerar el paso y a superar obstáculos.

La misma competencia de Merlín le había hecho afrontar su mayor miedo: el fuego. Antes de Scorpius y de las pruebas de la Orden, Rose sólo era una niña asustada de su propio potencial, una niña estudiosa, pero encerrada en una burbuja de autocomplacencia.

En cuestión de meses había aprendido a ser autocrítica y no pensaba retroceder en sus pequeños avances personales: mentirle a Scorpius había sido un error que era necesario enmendar. Antes habría guardado silencio, quizás ni siquiera habría estallado en primer lugar, pero lo cierto era que habría huido de sus problemas y corrido a los brazos de Albus o de Lucy, sus más allegados.

Ahora no pensaba hacer eso: Scorpius y ella tenían asuntos que resolver, y no postergaría el encuentro.

La tormenta caía con gran intensidad y aun dentro del castillo Rose podía escuchar las enormes gotas cayendo sin clemencia contra los cristales y el tejado, explotando en cientos de micro gotas, mojando todo Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

"Sus alrededores…", pensó Rose.

Sólo había un lugar en el que no había buscado aún a Scorpius: las afueras del castillo. La pelirroja miró por la ventana cerrada de uno de los pasillos y vio lo que le pareció un verdadero diluvio. ¿Sería posible que él estuviera, con una tormenta así, internado en el bosque?

No, aquello no tenía sentido, ¿o sí? Scorpius no habría salido a empaparse a propósito, esa clase de dramatismos no iban con él. "A menos que ya estuviera afuera cuando la tormenta empezó", se dijo Rose a sí misma. Eso tenía más sentido. Casi podía ver al rubio tomando la tormenta como una ironía cruel y resignándose a sufrirla sin la menor intención de moverse de su sitio, desafiando la naturaleza en una muestra de testarudez bastante acorde con su personalidad.

Sí, eso tenía mucho más sentido. Además, era el único lugar en donde todavía no había buscado.

Y Rose no pensaba perder más tiempo.

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y atravesó pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas que daban a las afueras de Hogwarts. Un rayo tronó con fuerza y la detuvo justo en el umbral, pero la pelirroja sólo estuvo quieta unos segundos antes de retomar la marcha.

Cuando salió tardó menos de cinco segundos en empaparse.

Mientras caminaba Rose intentaba pensar en lo que le diría a Scorpius: "Te mentí, sí, pero tú también me mentiste así que no te atrevas a señalarme"; "Eres un mentiroso prolongado y yo una mentirosa de cinco horas y media, y sólo porque no te pude encontrar antes, porque de lo contrario, lo sería de menos"; "Sé muy bien que te afectó saber lo mío y lo de Aarón, que por cierto, no es verdad, igual que lo tuyo con Cassandra Welkins: una farsa total".

Sus zapatos levantaban agua con cada pisada. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento entró en el bosque. Los árboles parecían hablarle y, era extraño, pero Rose sabía exactamente hacia dónde caminar. No creía en cosas sobrenaturales, sin embargo, era cierto que ella tenía una conexión secreta con Scorpius de la que poco o casi nada sabían. Rose era una buena cazadora, pero usar sus habilidades en la lluvia habría sido inútil ya que el agua borraba todas las huellas. A pesar de ello había algo que funcionaba como una brújula dentro de ella y conforme más se acercaba al camino correcto, más fuerte era la sensación de tener a Scorpius adentro de ella, en la boca de su estómago, gritándole, llamándola por su nombre.

Sí: su cuerpo era una brújula y sabía el camino.

El dedo en el que usaba el anillo le ardía débilmente, como si tuviera una llama a pocos centímetros calentándole la piel.

Llevaba varios minutos caminando, sintiéndose empapada y fría por el agua de la lluvia. El peso de su cabello mojado había deshecho su rosca. Decidió tirar del listón azul y dejar que su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Con el agua, su pelo parecía sangre.

Rose se detuvo de repente al ver a Scorpius sentado junto a un árbol. Su camisa blanca estaba empapada, pegada a su cuerpo, igual que su pantalón oscuro. Apenas podía verle el rostro, pues permanecía cabizbajo y varios mechones rubios goteaban sobre su frente. A pesar de ello podía vislumbrar sus rasgos afilados, mezcla de Astoria y Draco, bañados por el agua, serenos, meditativos y muy quietos, como si no se hubiera percatado aún de su presencia allí. Pero Rose sabía que eso no era cierto; aunque no pudiera explicar cómo, sabía muy bien que Scorpius era conciente de que ella estaba allí, frente a él, a unos pocos metros.

El silencio caía sobre sus cabezas igual que la lluvia.

Toda la tarde había buscado al slytherin como si se le fuera la vida en ello y ahora que lo tenía en frente no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación que ambos necesitaban. Era hora de aclararlo todo, de hacer a un lado el fango con el que se habían embadurnado mutuamente y ser sinceros. Pero, ¿cómo empezar?

—Asumo que no estás dando un paseo antes de la caída de la tarde en medio de una tormenta sólo por diversión.— dijo Scorpius, sin levantar la mirada. — Así que haré la pregunta: ¿qué quieres?

Rose lo miró algo indignada y tragó saliva. De repente todo el asunto, todas las preguntas que tenía por hacerle a Scorpius, todas las exigencias, empezaban a agigantarse en su interior y a tomar control de sus emociones.

—¿Qué crees que haces aquí en medio de la lluvia helada?— le dijo ella. —¿Acaso te parece normal?

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa, casi invisible, y que más bien pareció triste.

—Pocas cosas me parecen normales ya, Rose.— le dijo. —Y, además, pensé que este sería el único lugar en donde nadie podría encontrarme. Olvidé que si alguien se atrevería a salir en medio de una tormenta eléctrica para tener una conversación que podría ser postergable, esa serías tú.

—¿A ti te parece que ésta es una conversación postergable?— le soltó Rose.

—Hasta ahora, lo es.— dijo el slytherin.

Rose bufó.

—Eres intolerable.

Scorpius asintió.

—Sí.— dijo en un tono bastante desanimado. —Viene con el apellido.

Rose guardó silencio. No podía entender cómo Scorpius se las arreglaba para evadir el problema con un humor claramente fingido. Bastaba verlo para saber que se sentía mal, estaba pintado en cada una de sus facciones, en el tono de su voz, en esa mirada que hasta ahora no se había posado en ella ni una sola vez. ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Rehuir el tema para siempre? Ambos sabían que las cosas se habían desmantelado. ¿Por qué seguir con ese juego?

—¿Por qué me mentiste?— le preguntó ella, finalmente, elevando un poco el tono de su voz. —¿Por qué me dijiste que no te importaba en lo más mínimo?, ¿por qué me humillaste frente a tus amigos, mi familia, el colegio entero?, ¿por qué te pusiste de novio públicamente con otra chica?, ¿por qué me hiciste creer que habías jugado conmigo?, ¿por qué me engañaste con algo así?, ¿por qué?

Scorpius pegó la cabeza al tronco.

—Son muchas preguntas.— le dijo, con los ojos cerrados.

Rose tomó aire.

—Me hiciste sentir, todo este tiempo, prescindible e insignificante.— continuó ella, evidentemente alterada. —En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, es así como me has hecho sentir desde el primer día. Nunca te parecí suficiente competencia, nunca te parecí suficiente en nada y me lo hacías saber. Por eso fue tan fácil creerte cuando me dijiste que yo sólo había sido una diversión para ti, ni siquiera te importó cómo me sentía cuando me decías las cosas que me decías…Eres un egoísta.

Scorpius asintió y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, lo soy.— le dijo. —Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, adelante, no voy a detenerte. —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. —Me lo merezco.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso insultarte ni humillarte, ¿crees que he venido a eso?— le dijo indignada. —¿Crees que he venido a reírme en tu cara?

—No.— dijo Scorpius. —Tú no eres así.

Rose tomó aire.

—He venido porque no sirve de nada fingir más.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Sé que te afectó lo que te dije hace unas horas, lo de Aarón y yo…— tragó saliva— Y creo que merezco explicaciones. Creo que merezco que me respondas a todas y cada una de las preguntas que te hice antes.

Scorpius guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. La lluvia caía sobre su rostro, inclemente, y sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados todo el tiempo.

—Sé muy bien que te he lastimado.— comenzó el rubio. —Jamás quise hacerlo. No lo planeé. Aunque eso no importa ya. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, y si has decidido que ese alguien sea Gozenbagh, no voy a interponerme.

Rose se pasó una mano por la frente, frustrada.

—¡No es eso lo que estoy pidiendo de ti!— le soltó. —Quiero…necesito saber por qué me mentiste.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y la miró, por primera vez desde que ella había llegado, a los ojos. Estaba frente a él, empapada, con sus rizos rojos ahogándose en el agua y sus ojos azules más brillantes que nunca.

Jamás le había parecido tan hermosa.

—Por una verdadera estupidez.— le dijo con honestidad. —Porque no quería que me importaras. No quería sentir lo que siento por ti. Era, o al menos eso creí, más fácil voltear la mirada hacia otro sitio. Fui un cobarde, algo que jamás he sido y que jamás pensé que sería alguna vez en mi vida. Pero así es como actúo cuando estoy a tu alrededor: como un imbécil que no sabe qué hacer. Es como si me perdiera dentro de mí mismo cuando te tengo enfrente. Tú haces eso conmigo.

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron y, a pesar de la lluvia, Scorpius lo notó.

—No querías sentir lo que sientes por mí.— repitió Rose casi en un murmullo. —¿Por qué?...¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Disculpa?— le preguntó, confundido.

Rose dio un paso hacia delante. Temblaba, y no era por el frío.

—¿Qué tengo de malo?— le volvió a preguntar. —¿Por qué te resulta tan desagradable tener sentimientos por mí?— hizo una pausa. —¿Soy, acaso, tan despreciable?

Scorpius, inmerso en su propia incredulidad, no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa irónica y luego, como si se tratara de otra persona, frunció el entrecejo.

—Debes estar loca.— le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Un relámpago tronó con fuerza y los bañó de una luz plateada durante pocos segundos. —¿Despreciable?— repitió, atónito. —Lo único que hago desde que empezó este año es pensar en ti, en cuánto deseo tocarte, besarte, tenerte conmigo y no tener que compartirte con nadie...¡Por Merlín, incluso he sentido celos de tus primos porque tienen la suerte de tenerte cerca cada vez que les plazca!— Scorpius se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, tirándolo hacia atrás. —Ojalá pudiera encontrarte despreciable, Rose, y no absolutamente embriagadora, dulce, brillante y valiente. Ojalá no soñara contigo o estuviera pendiente siempre de todo lo que haces como un maldito acosador. Has sentido, lo sé, lo que me dolió saber lo tuyo con Gozenbagh…¿y tú crees que te encuentro despreciable?

La respiración de Rose era agitada.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar cuando me dices que no quieres sentir nada por mí?— le dijo ella. —¡Desde el principio todo lo que hicimos fue pelear! Odiabas mi personalidad y todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo. ¡Me llamabas mimada y rígida y tímida y…!

Scorpius meneó la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¡Eso fue antes de conocerte!— exclamó el rubio. —¡Mucho antes de que me deshiciera de los prejuicios que tenía contigo! ¿Cómo no pudiste ver que mis sentimientos hacia ti fueron cambiando?

Rose levantó la voz.

—¿Por qué, entonces?— le soltó. — ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué no querías sentir nada por mí? ¡Necesito saberlo!

Scorpius bufó y bajó la mirada, agobiado.

—Rose, acababa de enterarme por boca de tu hermano, quien por cierto me odia, que mi padre estuvo involucrado en la tortura a tu madre. — le dijo el rubio. —Sentí rabia porque papá jamás me lo contó. Rabia porque tuve que enterarme de ese modo, y porque sentí que tú y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos con un pasado así en nuestras familias. No sólo éramos rivales en una competencia que yo necesitaba ganar para limpiar mi apellido, sino que tu padre jamás lo aceptaría. Creí que era lo correcto, creí que era lo que tenía que hacer y me equivoqué.

—Me dijiste cosas horribles.— dijo Rose.

—Lo hice porque quería que me odiaras.— dijo Scorpius. —Pensé que así sería más fácil para ti olvidar todo. No medí mis palabras. En ese momento no pensaba con claridad. Unos segundos antes de que apareciera tu hermano estuve a punto de pedirte que no nos ocultáramos más, que empezáramos desde cero y sin escondernos de nadie. Todo era un caos en mi cabeza. —Scorpius se tambaleó y se apoyó en el roble una vez más. —Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti. Me consumes. Estaba asustado de lo que estaba sintiendo, de ser vulnerable, de acabar como estoy ahora. — sonrió tristemente. —De ser derrotado por ti.

—Esto no es una competencia.— dijo Rose, afectada.

—Y, sin embargo, eres tú quien ha ganado.— dijo Scorpius. —Puedes decírselo a todo Hogwarts, si quieres: puedes decirles que estoy enamorado de ti y que prefieres a Gozenbagh. De cualquier modo, ya lo están diciendo.

—¡Me importa muy poco lo que piense Hogwarts!— soltó Rose, cortando el tema y volviendo a lo que le interesaba. —Es verdad que nuestras familias se odian, que somos rivales, que somos diferentes y opuestos en muchas cosas…Puedo entender que hayas querido cortar las cosas conmigo, pero no puedo entender que me hayas hecho sentir tan….

—Lo sé.— dijo Scorpius, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. —Soy un imbécil.— abrió los ojos y la miró profundamente. Rose se estremeció. —Sólo quiero que sepas que no soy esto, que no me di cuenta del error que estaba comentiendo, que estaba confundido, que obviamente no soy perfecto y que estoy muy lejos de serlo. Pero ahora he recuperado la razón: ahora sé muy bien qué hacer. No seré más un estorbo para ti, Rose. No tendrás que preocuparte más por mí interviniendo en tu vida. Marcaré una distancia. No me meteré entre tú y Gozenbagh. Respetaré tus sentimientos hacia él y me haré a un lado.

Rose se cruzó de brazos. Tenía los ojos humedecidos aún.

—¿Desde cuándo estás…?— se cortó a sí misma. —¿Desde cuándo sientes cosas por mí?

Scorpius, quien no parecía encontrarse nada bien, la miró con cansancio. La lluvia no cesaba.

—Rose: te llevé a mi casa en Navidad y te presenté a mi familia como mi novia, prácticamente de violé en un tren y después lo único que hice fue preocuparme de que tu prima Lucy no sufriera para que tú no sufrieras, perseguirte de arriba a abajo, poner en riesgo mi propia vida con tal de que no te lastimaran y odiar a Gozenbagh por mirarte como seguramente te miro yo. — hizo una pausa. —Creo que estoy enamorado de ti prácticamente desde el principio, sólo que no me había dado cuenta.

Rose guardó silencio. Podía sentir el peso entero de su uniforme, empapado, adherido a su cuerpo como una calcomanía.

—Entonces querías olvidarme con Cassandra.— dijo Rose con resentimiento. —¿Por eso estuviste con ella?

—No he estado con nadie desde que estuve contigo, Rose.— dijo Scorpius. —No me he acostado con Cassandra, si es eso lo que preguntas. Ella lo sabía todo, sabía que te quería, sabía lo de mi padre, lo de tu madre. Lo sabía todo. —hizo una pausa. —Y sí, pensé que podría olvidarte con ella, pero no funcionó, evidentemente.— tragó saliva. —Nadie en este colegio, ni en ninguna otra parte, podría compararse contigo. Eres la única que no se da cuenta de…

—¿De qué?

—De que sólo me importas tú.— dijo Scorpius. Sus ojos eran como dos luciérnagas brillanto a través de la lluvia. —Hasta el colegio empieza a notarlo y tú, que eres la que mejor me conoce en el mundo, no te das cuenta de ello.

Rose vio, con algo de sorpresa, cómo Scorpius se deslizaba nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados, por el tronco hasta caer sentado sobre la tierra mojada. Estaba pálido.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó ella.

Scorpius guardó silencio durante varios minutos.

—Estaría bien si pudiera matar a Gozenbagh, pero eso sería hacerte daño a ti, ¿verdad?— hizo una pausa— Y prefiero cortarme la mano antes de volver a lastimarte.

Rose tragó saliva. Tímidamente se acercó a Scorpius y se inclinó hacia él. Su tonalidad era preocupantemente gris. Cuando puso su mano sobre la frente del rubio, sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—¡Estás volando en fiebre!— le soltó, preocupada. —¡¿Desde hace cuánto estás bajo la lluvia?!

Scorpius sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te importa?— le preguntó dolido.

Rose entornó los ojos y lo tomó por el brazo.

—Tienes que levantarte.— le dijo, tirando de él. —Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero ir a la enfermería.— le dijo. —No voy a hacerlo.

—Scorpius, estás delirando.— le dijo Rose. —Estás volando en fiebre y deliras, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

Pero esta vez Scorpius no le respondió. Rose tiró de él con más fuerza.

—¡No te duermas!— le soltó ella, empezando a desesperarse. —Si te pones de pie, y vienes conmigo, te prometo que no te llevaré a la enfermería, pero por favor, ayúdame a levantarte, por favor…

—¿Ah, si?— murmuró el rubio. —¿Y a dónde me llevarás, entonces?

Rose siguió tirando de él, pero Scorpius pesaba demasiado para ella.

—A la sala común.— le dijo. —A nuestra sala común.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y la miró. Su mirada gris era febril y herida.

—¿Me lo prometes?— le dijo.

—Te lo prometo.— dijo Rose.

Scorpius puso todo de sí para ponerse de pie y, cuando lo hizo, se tambaleó y la pelirroja tuvo que ayudarlo a sostenerse.

—Pon un brazo sobre mis hombros.— le dijo la gryffidoriana, tomando uno de los brazos de Scorpius y ayudándolo a colocarlo en donde ella le decía. —Apóyate en mí.

—Prométeme otra vez que no me llevarás a la enfermería.— dijo el rubio sin abrir los ojos.

—Te lo prometo, Scorpius, pero tenemos que salir de la lluvia.— dijo Rose. — Tienes que caminar conmigo.

—Está bien…Confío en ti.— dijo el slytherin. Y luego murmuró: —Eres la única persona en la que confío.

Rose guardó silencio. Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar, como un relámpago, que no había tenido tiempo aún para decirle que lo suyo con Aarón había sido una mentira. Tenía que hacerlo: tenía que decírselo. Pero ahora debía concentrarse en sacarlo de allí lo antes posible.

Rose y Scorpius caminaron a través del bosque en silencio. Varios relámpagos tronaron mientras ellos hacían su camino y el agua no los ayudaba en nada a seguir. Scorpius estuvo a punto de resbalar un par de veces, pero la pelirroja pudo ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

Una vez que salieron del bosque y la puerta de Hogwarts fue visible, Rose supo que estaba a tan solo la mitad del camino y que debía ser muy cuidadosa para que nadie los viera subir.

La noche ya había llegado.

**5.-**

Lucy salió del comedor después de compartir con sus primos una cena un tanto conflictiva. Ni Rose ni Scorpius aparecieron por el gran comedor, lo que hizo que Hugo se pasara refunfuñando y revolviendo la comida en lugar de comerla. Lily, por otra parte, no había dejado de insistirle que obtuviera más información sobre los supuestos sentimientos de Malfoy por Rose. "No me creo que la quiera, pero…tal vez podremos usar esa ocurrencia de Nott en algún futuro", le dijo Lily, sonriendo, "Dudo que el gran Scorpius Malfoy quiera que el colegio entero piense que tiene algún tipo de sentimiento por Rose, su contrincante. Con eso podríamos hacer que la deje en paz". Lucy guardó silencio durante la comida. Quería ayudar a Rose, pero no estaba segura de que los métodos de Lily fueran los mejores. ¿Y si Alexander le había dicho la verdad? ¿Y si Scorpius Malfoy no fuera el frío e insensible ser que sus primos y primas creían? Después de todo, ¿qué sabían ellos de Scorpius Malfoy? No lo conocían en lo absoluto.

Lucy soltó un respingo cuando, en la esquina de un pasillo hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff, se chocó de frente contra el pecho de Alexander. La pelinaranja retrocedió y él avanzó hacia ella hasta pegarla contra la pared. Luego puso ambos brazos a los lados de la hufflepuff, apoyándose en el muro y aprisionándola simultáneamente.

Le sonrió.

Lucy tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no derretirse ahí mismo, a los pies del slytherin.

—Hola.— le dijo ella, cortando el silencio. Era extraño: desde que habían empezado a fingir que eran novios el castaño aprovechaba cualquier momento para besarla o tocarla. Normalmente los pasillos solitarios eran buenos lugares para ello. Sin embargo, esta vez Alexander sólo la miraba muy de cerca y le sonreía, muy seguro de sí mismo, sin hacer el menor intento por besarla.

—¿Hoy es la noche?— le preguntó él.

—¿La noche?— preguntó Lucy, pestañeando varias veces. Entonces recordó en lo que había quedado con el slytherin: en dormir en su habitación a cambio de más datos sobre la relación de Rose y Scorpius. —Ah, la noche….

—Quid pro quo, Lucy.— dijo el slytherin. —Duerme conmigo y te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente.

—Cuando te refieres a…dormir…— dijo la pelinaranja. —Te refieres a…dormir. ¿Verdad?

Alexander la miró intensamente.

—Tal vez.

Lucy tuvo que bajar la mirada un momento para evitar aquellos ojos verdes que empezaban a quemarla por dentro.

—Quizás no sea necesario.— dijo Lucy, nerviosa.—Es decir, yo no tengo por qué saber las cosas privadas de Rose y Scorpius….Y la meta de Lily es obtener pruebas de algo con qué chantajear a Scorpius, no datos contados por su mejor amigo y que podrías negar sin ningún problema…

Alexander la tomó por la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos. Él ya no estaba sonriendo, pero la miraba con la misma intensidad de antes.

—¿Tienes miedo?— le preguntó.

Lucy tembló.

—No.— mintió.

—Estás temblando.— le dijo él. —Mientes. Tienes miedo.

—Son los truenos…las tormentas me ponen nerviosa.— dijo Lucy.

Alexander se acercó más a la hufflepuff y ella contuvo la respiración.

—Podría abrazarte toda la noche…— murmuró el slytherin. —Y no tendrías miedo nunca más.

Lucy creyó que desfallecería ahí mismo y se pegó más a la pared, rogando fundirse con el muro y adquirir su solidez. Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. No encontraba las palabras. Se humedeció los labios y dejó que lo único que sonara entre los dos fuera la tormenta.

Alexander esbozó una media sonrisa. Era plenamente conciente del efecto que tenía sobre Lucy, y le gustaba; a decir verdad, no sólo le gustaba, sino que lo llenaba de fuerzas para continuar; para, paso a paso, ir entrando en el corazón de la pelinaranja. Quería entrar allí, pero no sólo eso: también quería desplazar a Ben y ocupar en Lucy todos los espacios.

No iba a permitir que nada lo distrajera de su objetivo.

Y si Lucy creía que iba a escapársele esa noche, estaba muy equivocada.

—Me temo que si queremos seguir engañando a todos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, debes dormir en mi habitación de vez en cuando.— dijo el slytherin, rozando su nariz contra la de ella. —Los de mi casa empiezan a sospechar que hay algo extraño en nuestra relación. Saben cómo soy, y se preguntan por qué mi primera novia formal nunca ha puesto un pie en mi sala común, y por qué no se la ha visto en entrar a mi habitación.

Lucy sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar. Era bastante intimidante tener a Alexander cerca, mirándola como la miraba, pero poder sentir su aliento mientras sus narices se rozaban y la mano cálida y masculina del castaño acariciando su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos, era una verdadera tortura.

Lucy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

—Yo…— murmuró.

—No tiene nada de malo que durmamos juntos, Lucy.— le susurró él, muy cerca de la oreja. —Es solo una precaución. Y somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Alexander rozó el lóbulo de la oreja de Lucy con sus labios y ella se estremeció.

—Sí…lo somos.— dijo Lucy suavemente, como si estuviera en otra parte.

Alexander sonrió, pero ella no pudo verlo.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas?— le preguntó.

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Acepto.

**6.-**

Después de comer y de debatir encendidamente con Albus sobre si debía o no meterse en cuestiones que no le importaban, es decir, en asuntos de Rose y Scorpius, Lily dejó el comedor con su hermano y primos y subió al área de los dormitorios de chicas. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación se soltó la alta coleta con la que se había recogido el cabello y dejó que éste cayera como una cascada sobre su espalda. Lo que más quería era deshacerse de toda su ropa y echarse a la cama, desnuda, a dormir; y lo habría hecho de no ser que sus compañeras de habitación eran bastante mojigatas.

Cuando Lily abrió la puerta de su dormitorio su mandíbula cayó un centímetro haca abajo.

Acostado sobre su cama estaba Lorcan, sonriéndole, mientras que Judy y Marta, sus compañeras de cuarto, permanecían en una esquina, muy juntas, casi abrazadas, mirando al rubio con verdadero espanto.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi cama, Scamander?!— le soltó la pelirroja, enfurecida.

Lorcan no pareció alterarse ni un ápice.

—Amor, qué bueno que has vuelto.— le dijo el rubio. —Te estaba esperando. Ya sé que quedamos en no decírselo a nadie, ya sabes, lo nuestro; pero un hombre tiene sus necesidades.— el rubio miró a las chicas de la esquina y les sonrió. —¿Podrían darnos unos minutos de intimidad? Prometemos no hacer ruido.

Judy y Marta se sonrojaron intensamente y corrieron hacia la salida, esquivando a Lily, quien a penas podía hablar por la sopresa, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos pardos en Lorcan como aguijones.

—¿Cómo…?!— soltó Lily, pero él la interrumpió, poniéndose de pie.

—Fred me dejó entrar.— le dijo. —Al contrario de ti yo no necesito seducir a nadie para conseguir lo que quiero.

Lily elevó una ceja.

—Largo de aquí, Scamander.— le dijo ella, señalándole la puerta. —No estoy de humor para soportarte.

Lorcan rió con sarcasmo.

—Me temo que tendrás que soportarme, Potter.— le dijo él, cruzándose de brazos. —Porque si mal no recuerdo le hiciste creer a mi novia que tú y yo teníamos algo. Y lo menos que podrías hacer es llenar su espacio.

Lily lo miró con incredulidad.

—Sabía ya que eras una lacra, pero ahora tengo la prueba.— le dijo. —Se me está agotando la paciencia. ¡Esfúmate!

—No pienso irme de aquí hasta que me prometas que vas a decirle a Libby la verdad.— dijo Lorcan, resuelto. —Por tu culpa no quiere saber nada más de mí. Arréglalo y olvidaré que eres un dolor en el trasero. Arréglalo y olvidaré lo que hiciste.

Lily rió.

—¿De verdad quieres volver con Libby Dworkin?— le soltó. —Deberías tomarte lo que hice como un favor. Es una arrastrada y todo el colegio lo sabe.

Los ojos de Lorcan se ensombrecieron.

—Oféndela una vez más, Potter, y te vas a arrepentir de haber abierto la boca.— dijo el slytherin en un tono bastante oscuro.

Pero nada de aquello amedrentó a Lily.

—Recuerdo perfectamente que una vez trató mal a Roxanne porque, además de ser una arrastrada, es una racista.— dijo la pelirroja. —Lo que me parece que, en el fondo, es sólo el reflejo de los celos que le tiene a Roxy y a cualquier otra chica que tenga más de dos dedos de cerebro y un color de piel que oculte su sistema venoso. Debe molestarle mucho mirarse al espejo y ver los mapas de carretera que tiene dibujados en sus piernas…

En ese momento Lorcan sacó la varita de su pantalón y con un solo movimiento de muñeca el pestillo de la puerta giró, asegurándose. Luego acortó la distancia con Lily y la tomó por la muñeca, halándola con fuerza en dirección a la cama. La pelirroja le gritó que la soltara, pero él no le hizo caso. Lorcan se sentó sobre el colchón y con un solo movimiento hizo caer a Lily boca abajo sobre sus piernas, en la posición de una niña a punto de recibir un par de azotes. La pelirroja intentó incorporarse, pero el slytherin la tenía bien sujeta.

Lily no tardó en enrojecer de rabia. Aquella posición era sumamente humillante y no podía siquiera imaginar qué era lo que Lorcan pretendía hacer.

—¿Sabes, Lilith?— le dijo el rubio aflojando la pesadez de su voz, pero aún detrás de esa aparente serenidad Lily notaba que estaba realmente enfadado, más de lo que jamás lo había visto antes. —Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer y que he evitado para guardar las formas. Pero hoy no me da la gana de ser políticamente correcto: creo que eres una niña malcriada y que te lo mereces.

—¡Suéltame! ¿¡Qué es lo que pretendes?!— exclamó Lily, golpeándolo a puño cerrado en las piernas.

Lorcan sonrió.

—Hacer lo que tu padre debió haber hecho contigo hace mucho tiempo.

Desde afuera Judy y Marta escucharon, desconcertadas, los gritos foribundos de Lily durante varios segundos, seguidos por una retahíla de insultos que no habían escuchado jamás, y luego la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un Lorcan sonriente y victorioso mientras que una Lily roja como un tomate y claramente enfurecida e indignada salía disparada tras de él.

Abajo, en la sala común, los Gryffindors, incluyendo a Fred, Louis, Hugo y Albus —quienes no habían subido a dormir aún— vieron a Lorcan bajar del área de habitaciones de las chicas y a Lily correr tras de él hasta interceptarlo, furibunda, en el centro del lugar.

—¡Te juro, Scamander, que vas a pagar lo que hiciste!— le gritó Lily, señalándolo con un dedo tembloroso. Parecía fuera de sí.

Lorcan, por el contrario, parecía relajado y divertido con la escena.

—Como quieras, Lilith.— le dijo. —Yo ya tuve mi venganza. Arreglaré las cosas con Libby por mi cuenta. —le sonrió.— Dulces sueños.

Lorcan caminó hacia la salida de la sala común y desapareció ante los ojos impertérritos de todos.

Lily permaneció quieta en su lugar, con la mirada perdida, durante algunos segundos.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— soltó Fred, aturdido.

—Lils…¿estás bien?— preguntó Louis.

Lily, que empezaba a recuperar su color natural, miró a sus primos con la tensión aún pintada en su rostro.

—Les juro que voy a arruinar la vida de Lorcan Scamander.— dijo la pelirroja. —Tanto que cuando el muy idiota esté frente a un Boggart lo verá tomar mi forma.

Y con estas palabras la pelirroja caminó a pasos largos y pesados hacia las escaleras. Cuando desapareció, Louis se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

—No entiendo nada.— dijo el rubio.

Hugo meneó la cabeza brevemente.

—Lo que yo entiendo es que no desearía estar en los zapatos de Lorcan.— dijo el castaño. —Por nada del mundo.

**7.-**

**Rojo y Negro**

Rose entró a la sala común con Scorpius prácticamente inconsciente, apoyado sobre sus hombros, y sólo allí sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Nadie los había visto durante el tortuoso camino hacia allí, lo cual era un absoluto milagro, sobre todo porque Scorpius estuvo a punto de caer varias veces. El rubio ardía en fiebre y Rose estaba convencida de que, en algún momento de la conversación que tuvieron en el bosque, el slytherin había dejado de ser plenamente consciente de lo que decía. Ahora debía acostarlo, quitarle la ropa mojada, y encontrar una forma de bajarle la fiebre sin romper la promesa que le había hecho de no llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Rose…— murmuró el rubio.

La pelirroja no le hizo caso. Hacía ya varios minutos que no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, pero nunca decía nada después. Era como si la invocara, o como si lo único que le apeteciera fuera humedecerse los labios con su nombre. Rose se lo atribuyó a la fiebre.

—Vamos, Scorpius…Ya falta poco.— le dijo mientras lo guiaba hacia las escaleras de su habitación.

Los dos subieron con dificultad, pero no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Rose abrió la puerta y condujo a Scorpius hacia la cama. Una vez allí el rubio cayó como una piedra, boca arriba, sobre el colchón. Rose se apresuró a quitarle los zapatos y las medias empapadas. Luego prosiguió con el botón y el cierre de su pantalón. Scorpius trató de poner cierta resistencia, aunque estaba débil y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Scorpius, tengo que quitarte esta ropa, ¿lo entiendes?— le dijo la pelirroja, angustiada. Ahora que la lluvia no estaba sobre ellos podía ver que el rostro del slytherin estaba sonrosado, como si la piel le ardiera por dentro. —Tienes que dejarme hacerlo…

Scorpius murmuró algo imposible de entender y pareció permitirle continuar. La pelirroja le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior como pudo. Luego inició el proceso de desabotonarle la camisa. Justo cuando iba por la mitad. Scorpius la tomó bruscamente por la muñeca. La mano del rubio se deslizó de la muñeca a la mano de Rose, acariciándola, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y luego llevó la mano de la pelirroja hasta el centro de su pecho.

—Scorpius, estás enfermo…— dijo Rose, preocupada y al borde del llanto al sentir el intenso calor que despedía el cuerpo trémulo del rubio.

—No si estás conmigo.— murmuró él, debilitado.

Rose acarició el pecho del slytherin con ternura y siguió con su labor de desabotonarle la camisa.

Una vez que hubo terminado corrió hacia el baño y tomó una toalla con la que secó todo el cuerpo del slytherin.

—Rose….— volvió a murmurar Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido, temblando y, para sorpresa de la gryffindoriana, sudando. —No me dejes.

—Estoy aquí…— le dijo ella para que se tranquilizara. —No voy a irme a ninguna parte.

Rose tomó varias mantas y lo cubrió con ellas, asegurándose de que no sintiera más frío. Posó su mano sobre la frente del slytherin y se espantó con la temperatura que percibió. Necesitaba un termómetro de urgencia y alguna forma de bajarle la fiebre de inmediato. Rose se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. El pánico empezaba a invadirla.

—Esto es una tontería.— dijo en voz alta. —Deberías estar en la enfermería, no aquí. Madame Pomfrey sabría qué hacer y yo…

—Lo prometiste….Rose…— dijo Scorpius, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más de dos segundos. —No puedo ir a la enfermería…No puedo…

Rose guardó silencio. Entendía perfectamente por qué Scorpius no quería ir a la enfermería: faltaban pocos días para la cuarta prueba y, si demostraba haber estado levemente enfermo, podrían obligarlo a no realizarla por precaución. Aunque se tratara de una estúpida fiebre, aquellas cosas eran tomadas con exagerada importancia por Madame Pomfrey. Scorpius no debía querer arriesgarse.

Además estaba claro que era un irremediable tonto que odiaba que otros lo vieran vulnerable.

Rose volvió a depositar sus ojos sobre Scorpius. Sus labios estaban rojos y sus mejillas acaloradas. Ya no se movía y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados. "Eres un tonto", pensó ella, y le acarició la frente. Allí, débil e indefenso, parecía un niño pequeño. Un angel. Era imposible no conmoverse.

—¿Scorpius?— murmuró Rose.

Pero el rubio no respondió. Parecía haberse rendido y la fiebre no amainaba. Rose se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desesperada. Tenía que haber una forma….Y entonces lo recordó: Albus. Él quería ser medimago. Desde siempre le pidió libros a Molly sobre medimagia y la llenaba de preguntas sobre su profesión. Albus siempre era a quien todos recurrían cuando tenían pequeñas dolencias para preguntarle qué debían tomar o, en otros casos, si debían ir a la enfermería. Seguro él podía ayudarla. Albus debía saber qué hacer con una fiebre. Aquello no podía escapar de su marco de conocimientos.

Rose se sentó junto a Scorpius en la cama y se inclinó hacia el oído el slytherin, acariciándole la mejilla del otro lado.

—Voy a irme sólo un momento.— le susurró. —Pero volveré…Te prometo que volveré.

Rose se puso de pie y corrió hacia la salida de la habitación. Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en su misión: encontrar a Albus. Sus pies la llevaron a un ritmo frenético por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Aún habían alumnos merodeando por los corredores, pero a ella no le importó. Ni siquiera notó que todos la miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos. No se detuvo hasta llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda.

—¡Por Merlín, hija mía, estás empapada!— le dijo el retrato.

Rose se miró con desinterés: había olvidado por completo, en su angustia por secar a Scorpius, de hacer lo mismo con ella misma. Negó con la cabeza como si quisiera expresar con ello que no tenía tiempo para charlar y le dijo a la señora gorda la clave de acceso.

La puerta se abrió.

Rose entró rápidamente a la sala común y encontró a Albus, Hugo, Fred y Louis junto a la fogata, jugando ajedrez en equipos de dos. Su hermano y primos la miraron con verdadera sorpresa, pero ella no los dejó hablar.

—Albus, necesito que me ayudes con algo y es urgente.— le dijo, frenética.

—¿Qué te hizo ahora el sinverguenza de Malfoy?!— soltó Hugo, poniéndose de pie. —¿Trotar bajo la lluvia?!

Rose negó con la cabeza, alterada.

—Scorpius no me ha hecho nada. Albus, por favor acompáñame afuera.— le dijo, insistente, a su primo.

—¿Seguro que Malfoy no te hizo nada?— preguntó Louis. —Porque te ves fatal, como si hubieras nadado en el lago en medio de la tormenta. Así de mojada estás.

—No me pasa nada y no me hicieron nada.— dijo la pelirroja. —Scorpius y yo hemos pactado una tregua, todo está bien.

—¿Ah sí?— preguntó Hugo, cruzándose de brazos. —Porque no pareces estar nada bien.

—¡Albus!— exclamó Rose, perdiendo la paciencia. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con el carácter sobreprotector de Hugo. No ahora.

—Voy.— dijo el moreno, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala común con su prima.

—¡Ya sé lo que le hizo Malfoy!— dijo Fred como si se tratara de una adivinanza. —La obligó a trotar bajo la lluvia, nadar en el lago y luego correr hasta aquí y llevarse a Albus para…

—¿Para qué?— preguntó Louis.

—No lo sé.— dijo Fred. —Hasta allí llegan mis poderes deductivos.

A pesar del disgusto de Hugo y de las miradas inquisitivas de Fred y Louis, Rose y Albus consiguieron salir de la sala común. La pelirroja se llevó el cabello rojo, empapado, detrás de las orejas antes de hablar. Albus la miraba de brazos cruzados, entre preocupado y curioso.

—Al, necesito que me digas cómo hacerle bajar la fiebre a Scorpius.

Albus sonrió.

—¿La fiebre que tiene por ti?— le dijo el moreno. —No creo que tenga antídoto, Rosie.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente.

—¿Por qué dices eso…?— soltó ella, nerviosa.

—Todo el colegio lo dice.— dijo Albus. — Dicen que por eso golpeó a Gozenbagh. Por ti.— hizo una pausa. —Nott se lo ha dicho a Lucy también y, francamente, empiezo a creer que es cierto.

Rose meneó la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para debatir con su primo sobre lo que sentía o no Scorpius. Todavía no había tenido tiempo siquiera para pensar en las palabras que el slytherin le había soltado en el bosque.

—Escucha, Scorpius estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y ahora tiene una fiebre bastante intensa.— dijo la pelirroja.— Pero como es un obstinado y un necio no me ha dejado llevarlo a la enfermería e insiste en no decirle nada a Madame Pomfrey. Necesito bajarle la fiebre, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo y creo que la angustia va a acabar conmigo.

—Shhh…— le dijo Albus, poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios. —Tranquila. Voy a ayudarte. Ven conmigo.

Juntos caminaron por los pasillos que empezaban a desocuparse ante la cercana hora de cierre de las salas comunes. Llegaron a la enfermería y entraron sigilosamente. Madame Pomfrey parecía continuar en el gran comedor, quizás manteniendo una charla de sobremesa con otros profesores. Albus se encaminó hacia una estantería de medicamentos y extrajo un pequeño frasco con una poción de tonalidad azul.

—Esto le ayudará.— dijo el moreno, entregándoselo a Rose. —Debes hacer que lo beba todo. Es una sola dosis. Hará que la fiebre remita y mañana estará como nuevo.

Rose lo tomó entre sus manos y, en extremo aliviada, saltó sobre Albus, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!— le dijo mientras lo apretaba contra ella.

El moreno, sonriendo, le devolvió el abrazo.

—De nada, Rose.— le dijo. —Aunque usarme como una toalla no es precisamente una buena forma de agradecerlo.

Rose se separó de su primo inmediatamente. Había olvidado lo mojada que estaba y se sonrojó al ver al pobre de Albus con su ropa ahora húmeda.

—Lo siento tanto.— le dijo, avergonzada.

—No pasa nada.— dijo Albus, acariciándole una mejilla. —Solo cuidate, ¿si? No pienso meterme en tus asuntos con Malfoy, pero si me necesitas, sabes que me tienes.

Rose le sonrió ampliamente.

—Y tú a mí.— le dijo. —Tengo que irme.

Albus vio a su prima salir corriendo de la enfermería y no tuvo tiempo de despedirse. Rose se apresuró por los pasillos hasta su sala común. Esperaba que Scorpius no se hubiera despertado aún, no quería que sintiera que ella lo había dejado solo demasiado tiempo.

"Eres una tonta", pensó Rose mientras corría. Después de todo lo que el rubio le había hecho ahí estaba ella, preocupándose por él como si se tratara de su novio. "Scorpius no es mi novio", se repitió mentalmente, "Y no lo será". Era cierto que lo quería, que estaba enamorada de él, y que por eso no podía evitar que le importara la salud del slytherin, pero eso no significaba que había olvidado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Aunque Scorpius tuviera sus razones, razones que Rose ni siquiera podría empezar a entender porque ella no sabía lo que era crecer con el estigma negativo de un apellido, si perdonaba a Scorpius y caía rendida a sus brazos tras unas cuantas palabras —sí, honestas, sinceras y emotivas—, estaría humillándose a sí misma y queriéndose poco. Y si algo había aprendido de la relación con Scorpius era que debía tener más confianza en sí misma y valorarse; valorarse ante todo.

No, las cosas entre los dos no podrían arreglarse. No sólo por lo mal que Scorpius se había comportado con ella, no sólo porque sus familias se detestaban, sino porque, al fin y al cabo, siempre serían rivales en una competencia que para ambos era importante y en la que sólo habría un ganador.

Rose entró a la sala común y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación del slytherin con rapidez. Scorpius estaba en la cama, sudando frío, con los ojos entre abiertos y suplicantes.

—Volviste…— murmuró, debilitado.

—Claro que volví.— dijo Rose sentándose junto a él y colocándole la mano sobre la frente. —Estás ardiendo….

—No te vayas.— soltó él, cerrando los ojos. —No me dejes solo.

Rose lo miró con ternura y preocupación.

—No voy a irme, ya te lo he dicho.— le dijo con suavidad. —Sólo…— hizo una pausa. —Tenía que ir por ayuda. He traído una poción que va a quitarte la fiebre. Debes tomarla y todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Rose abrió el frasco y lo acercó a los labios de Scorpius, pero él lo rechazó volteando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—No…— murmuró.

Rose frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué no? Scorpius, tengo que hacer que te baje esa fiebre.— dijo ella, angustiada. —No estás en tus cabales, deliras. Si no tomas esta poción vas a empeorar.

—Me lo merezco…— soltó, con los ojos cerrados. —Me lo merezco todo…todo esto.

Rose notó cómo una gruesa lágrima corrió de la comisura del ojo derecho de Scorpius hasta su pómulo, cayendo y cayendo hasta desaparecer.

—Scorpius, por favor, no me hagas esto.— dijo Rose, y sus ojos se humedecieron también. —Bebe lo que te doy, por favor…

El rubio sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Si tú no vas a castigarme, yo lo haré por ti...— dijo el slytherin. —Pero no te vayas….

Rose se tensó y notó cómo de sus propios ojos también brotaban dos lágrimas parejas producto de todas las emociones que se mezclaban en su interior: las de ella y las de él. Jamás había visto ni sentido a Scorpius tan afectado como estaba en ese momento, tan vulnerable ante ella. Siempre lo había visto fuerte, decidido, independiente, incluso distante…como si nadie fuera lo suficientemente importante para él como para debilitarlo. Le costaba creer que fuera ella, precisamente ella, la causa de que el slytherin se sintiera así, cuando hacía poco creía que no significaba nada para él.

—No me dejes…— volvió a repetir él, delirando.

Rose guardó silencio. ¿Por quién no quería Scorpius que lo dejara? ¿Por Aarón? ¿Era a eso a lo que se refería? La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. Casi había olvidado que aún no le decía la verdad al rubio, que él aún continuaba creyendo que ella y Aarón tenían algo. Tal vez podría aliviarlo si le decía la verdad. Tal vez así conseguiría que bebiera la poción.

Rose se humedeció los labios, nerviosa y avergonzada consigo misma por la mentira, y se inclinó hacia la oreja del rubio.

—Scorpius….— le susurró tiernamente, rozando sus labios contra el oído del slytherin. — Soy igual que tú: ni mejor, ni peor. Te mentí. — su voz tembló ligeramente. — Entre Aarón y yo no ha ocurrido nada…yo…creí que era eso lo que querías escuchar, que no te afectaría. Yo creí que…— Rose tragó saliva. — Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. — acarició el rostro del slytherin y cerró los ojos, arrepentida. — Por favor…bebe la poción, por favor….— Rose comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente. —No sé qué hacer…No sé qué más hacer. Necesito que estés bien. No soporto verte así…

Rose se alejó del oído de Scorpius y se secó las lágrimas. El rubio continuaba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era tranquila. No estaba segura de que la hubiera escuchado o de que hubiera entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijo. Afortunadamente, cuando una vez más le acercó el frasco a los labios, Scorpius no se resistió. Bebió toda la dosis en silencio y volvió a caer rendido y tembloroso. Rose suspiró, entre aliviada y cansada, y sólo entonces se dispuso a quitarse la ropa mojada y a secarse. Lo hizo en silencio y con lentitud, intentando no perturbar a Scorpius, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido otra vez. Tomó del armario una camisa blanca del rubio y se la puso como pijama. No quería separarse ni un minuto de él, ni siquiera para ir a su habitación y tomar algo de ropa. Temía que algo ocurriera, cualquier cosa; sentía como si la salud de Scorpius dependiera de que ella estuviera cerca. Era una asunción estúpida, claro está, pero no podía dejar de sentirlo así.

Rose se subió a la cama y se acostó al lado del slytherin. Durante varios minutos se limitó a mirarlo, a deslizar su mirada por el rostro perfectamente simétrico del rubio, un rostro angelical y masculino, suave y firme a la vez.

Poco tiempo después el agotamiento la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

**8.-**

Alexander abrió la puerta de su habitación he hizo pasar a Lucy. La hufflepuff se mordió el labio inferior mientras entraba. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, pero no se atrevió a voltear. Sus ojos avellana pasearon por la habitación: la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y las sábanas eran verdes y negras. Más allá había un escritorio pequeño en donde descansaban libros y trofeos de quidditch, cuadernos, tinteros, y una fotografía en donde aparecían Scorpius y Megara, el primero esbozando una media sonrisa y la segunda sacando la lengua, junto al mismo Alexander, quien sonreía ampliamente entre sus mejores amigos. La foto conmovió a Lucy y, para su sorpresa, el gesto de Megara en la fotografía le recordó a Lily.

—Eres muy ordenado.— comentó Lucy, rompiendo el silencio con algo de timidez.

—Sí.— le respondió él. —Me gusta tenerlo todo bajo control.

Lucy observó dos veladores junto a la cama. Parecían una pequeña replica del escritorio de Alexander: había plumas ordenadas de mayor a menor, tinteros y libros.

Alexander sonrió detrás de Lucy y se cruzó de brazos. Podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba y no podía dejar de enternecerse por ello. Tenía ganas de parar con todo aquello, mirarla a los ojos y decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero sabía que si quería ganar el corazón de Lucy para siempre debía ser cauteloso; debía ganarla poco a poco, con inteligencia, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos y, sobre todo, no dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos. Deseaba a Lucy como jamás había deseado a una chica antes, pero sabía que si la hacía suya esa noche —estaba seguro de que ella también lo deseaba y que no pondría demasiada resistencia— eso sólo acabaría por confundirla y espantarla. No: Alexander quería que ella diera el primer paso en ese sentido, que fuera ella quien lo buscara, quien lo tentara a llegar más lejos. Mientras tanto él la respetaría, le daría su espacio, la haría sentirse tan cómoda con él como nunca había estado con Ben. La haría enamorarse de él y, cuando eso ocurriera, cuando ya fuera completamente suya, entonces podría dejarse llevar por sus instintos cuantas veces quisiera.

"Por ahora, debes ser paciente, Alex", se dijo a sí mismo.

Lucy se volteó y lo miró con recato.

—Olvidé traer mi pijama.— dijo ella.

Alexander rió.

—¿Te imaginas a los de mi casa viéndote subir conmigo a mi habitación con una pijama en la mano?— le preguntó, divertido. —Las risas no acabarían nunca.

Lucy se sonrojó y guardó silencio. Alexander continuó:

—Se supone que dormirás desnuda a mi lado después de hacer el amor una y otra vez.— dijo el castaño. —Eso es lo que les estamos vendiendo. Lo de la pijama…No la traigas nunca.

Lucy se rascó la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿qué voy a ponerme ahora?— le preguntó.

Alexander esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Te daré una camisa mía.— le dijo. —Estoy convencido de que te verás adorable.

Mientras el slytherin caminaba a su armario fue desabotonándose la camisa y sacándosela. Cuando Lucy vio el torso desnudo de Alexander no pudo evitar darse la vuelta, intimidada. El castaño sonrió.

—Lucy, no es la primera vez que me ves sin camisa.— le dijo. —No veo por qué el alboroto.

Lucy empezó a jugar con su trenza torpemente.

—No sé, es sólo que….— dijo ella sin saber dar una respuesta razonable. —No lo sé. Es que estamos en una habitación, solos, y vamos a dormir juntos y…

—Es exactamente lo que hicimos en la cabaña de Hagrid.— dijo el castaño. —Tómalo así. No le des más importancia de la que tiene.

Alexander le lanzó una camisa y Lucy la agarró practicamente sobre su rostro. La pelinaranja se aclaró la garganta.

—Voy al baño…a cambiarme.— murmuró con timidez.

—Tampoco es la primera vez que te veo en ropa interior, Lucy.— dijo Alexander mientras se desabotonaba los pantalones. —¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo de que salte sobre ti o algo por el estilo?

"Más bien lo contrario…", pensó Lucy y luego se sonrojó por sus propios pensamientos.

—No es eso, de verdad.— dijo Lucy. —Es sólo que…no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa. ¿Te parezco ridícula? Soy una tonta.

Alexander tuvo que contener sus deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. Se limitó a sonreírle con afecto.

—No eres ridícula y no eres una tonta.— le dijo. —Es verdad que ahora las cosas son un tanto distintas. Antes creías que yo era gay y antes, ciertamente, no nos besábamos para engañar al colegio entero. —hizo una pausa. —Si te hace sentir mejor, prometo que no te besaré en toda la noche.

"Por Merlín, ¿por qué?", pensó Lucy y tuvo que menear la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan lujuriosa?, pensó. ¿Era acaso posible no ser lujuriosa teniendo a alguien como Alexander Nott, con el torso desnudo y el pantalón desabotonado, frente a frente?

—Hace un poco de calor, ¿no crees?— dijo Lucy.

—¿Quieres que abra las ventanas?— le preguntó.

—Sí, por favor.— dijo la pelinaranja. "Aunque no creo que eso ayude", pensó.

Alexander abrió un poco la ventana. La tormenta había amainado y ahora sólo caía una ligera llovizna.

Lucy comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa lentamente.

—Si quieres puedes hacerlo en el baño, como te sientas más cómoda.— le dijo Alexander.

Lucy le sonrió tímidamente.

—No. Tú tienes razón.— le dijo. Lo que menos quería era quedar como una mojigata frente a Alexander. —No es como si no hubiéramos hecho esto antes. Debo dejar los nervios a un lado. Somos amigos, ¿no es así?

Alexander asintió en silencio.

—Claro que lo somos.— le dijo mientras se quitaba el pantalón y quedaba únicamente en boxers.

Lucy volvió a voltear la mirada y se sonrojó intensamente. Se apresuró quitándose la blusa y la falda.

Alexander la miró descaradamente. Tenía tatuada en su mente la imagen del cuerpo de Lucy en la cabaña de Hagrid, pero no podía más que delitarse otra vez con ese cuerpo estilizado, algo voluptuoso, tan distinto al de la mayoría de chicas que se privaban de una comida diaria. La piel de Lucy era blanca y resplandeciente. Anhelaba deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por ella, acariciarla, escuchar sus gemidos…

Alex sacudió la cabeza. Debía mentenerse firme. No era hora de dejar que su deseo hablara por él.

Lucy se puso la camisa de Alexander rápidamente. Podía sentir la mirada del castaño quemándole la piel y no sabía lo que eso significaba. ¿Acaso estaba reflejando sus propios deseos en él, o podía ser que el slytherin también la deseara? ¿Era eso acaso remotamente posible?

"No voy a acostarme con Alexander Nott", se repitió mentalmente, "Aunque quiera hacerlo, no voy a acostarme con Alexander Nott".

Tan sólo recordar lo que sufrió con Ben hacía apenas unos meses le provocaba náuseas. No, no estaba lista para enamorarse otra vez, para sufrir otra vez. Y, ¿es que acaso le esperaba otra cosa a parte de sufrimiento si se enamoraba de alguien como Alexander?

Como si el slytherin pudiera jamás sentir algo más que amistad hacia alguien como ella.

Alexander destendió la cama y se acostó, haciéndole espacio a Lucy, y le sonrió.

—¿Vienes?— le preguntó.

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó con las rodillas juntas y se metió debajo de las sábanas cubriéndose hasta la barbilla.

Alexander sonrió.

—¿Ahora tienes frío?— le preguntó.

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

—Mi cuerpo es bipolar.— argumentó. —Ahora tengo un poco de frío.

Alexander la miró en silencio.

—Eso puede arreglarse.— le dijo, y antes de que Lucy pudiera hacer nada la tomó entre sus brazos y la pegó contra él, abrazándola.

La pelinaranja contuvo la respiración. Estaba tan cerca de Alexander que podía olerlo, y su aroma era delicioso. La piel del slytherin era tersa y firme. Sin quererlo, Lucy empezó a temblar.

Alexander la pegó más contra él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarás en tener calor otra vez?— le preguntó el castaño, divertido.

—Honestamente,— dijo ella— creo que estoy empezando a arder por dentro ahora mismo.

Alexander sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te suelte?— le preguntó.

—¡No!— dijo ella, pegándose más contra él. —No….Estoy bien así.

Los dos guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos, cómodos el uno con el otro, y Alexander supo que podría pasar así todas las noches de su vida.

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

—¿Vas a contarme la historia de Rose y Scorpius?— le preguntó.

Alexander asintió.

—Sí.— le dijo. —Hasta que te quedes dormida.

**9.-**

**La historia de Rose y de Scorpius**

Antes de abrir los ojos, Rose sintió un aroma fresco, una mezcla de menta y tierra húmeda que la hizo visualizarse en el bosque recién mojado por la lluvia. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Scorpius, dormido junto a ella, y lo recordó todo. Lo primero que hizo fue poner su mano sobre la frente del slytherin. La fiebre se había ido y el aroma seguía inundando la habitación. Era el cuerpo de Scorpius y el suyo propio: sus pieles habían absorbido la lluvia gota a gota. Olían a tormenta.

—_Todo comenzó cuando los nombraron elegidos para competir por el puesto de la Orden de Merlín.— dijo Alexander. —Scorpius vio a Rose como una competencia predecible. Ya sabes: hija de héroes de guerra, gryffindoriana, prefecta._

Rose se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró, aliviada. Tenía ganas de buscar a su primo Albus, abrazarlo y agradecerle por haberla ayudado con la poción. Scorpius estaba bien, estaba sano, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El peso que la había acompañado durante toda la noche, incluso en las pesadillas que tenía y que nunca recordaba, desaparecía por fin. Ahora podía volver a respirar tranquila.

—_Al principio no se entendieron en lo absoluto.— dijo el castaño mientras Lucy lo escuchaba con atención. —Las diferencias eran demasiadas. Scorpius la consideraba aburrida y poco arriesgada; Rose lo creía pedante y temerario.— Alexander sonrió. —Creo que ambos tenían razón._

Rose miró a Scorpius, quien continuaba dormido, con los ojos cerrados y los labios levemente entreabiertos, y no pudo evitar acercar su mano hacia ese rostro pacífico e hipnótico. Scorpius Malfoy era un engendro, un monstruo en el que habían confluido la belleza de Astoria Greengrass y la masculinidad algo severa de Draco Malfoy. Verlo dormido era casi sobrenatural.

—_Pronto Scorpius pasó de tener un total desinterés hacia Rose, a estar enfadado con ella casi todo el tiempo.— dijo el castaño. —Todo en ella le irritaba. Dejó de decir que era predecible y empezó a afirmar que no era tan ingenua e inocente como aparentaba, que jugaba con él y con sus expectativas.— Alexander reflexionó— Creo que tu prima lo descolocaba y Scorpius estaba frustrado por no poder entenderla._

—_Esto suena más a una historia de odio y guerra que a una de amor.— comentó Lucy._

—_Déjame continuar y entenderás._

Rose detuvo su mano a unos centímetros del rostro de Scorpius, conteniéndose. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No, no podía acariciarlo. Era mejor poner distancia cuanto antes. El rubio ya estaba bien: ella tenía que salir de esa cama e irse.

—_A mí me parecía extraño que Scorpius, que no solía tomarse la molestia de honrar a nadie con su enfado, pasara días enteros de malhumor por cualquier cosa que Rose hiciera.— Alexander sonrió. —¡Debías haberlo visto! Para mí empezó a ser bastante claro que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. De repente Scorpius sólo tenía ojos para Rose. Es decir, no lo decía, claro, pero era evidente. Siempre estaba pendiente de lo que ella dijera y de lo que hiciera, y creo que criticarla y molestarse con ella era su forma de asimilar el creciente interés que tenía hacia tu prima._

—_Es una forma muy rara de enamorarse de alguien.— comentó Lucy._

_Alexander la miró a los ojos._

—_¿Conoces una forma normal de enamorarse de alguien?— le dijo. —Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que Scorpius estaba, en el fondo, enfadado consigo mismo por sentir cosas por alguien con quien no se veía en lo absoluto. Y mientras más le gustaba Rose, más irritable estaba._

Rose se dispuso a levantarse de la cama cuando sintió una mano asiéndola por la muñeca con suavidad, pero con firmeza, y obligándola a quedarse en su sitio.

—_¿Recuerdas esa vez que….estabas mal por Ben— pronunció el nombre del ravenclaw con disgusto— y te internaste en el bosque en medio de una tormenta?_

—_Mmm…sí.— dijo Lucy, avergonzada. —Por desgracia, lo recuerdo._

—_Bien.— dijo el slytherin, incómodo. —Recuerdo que Scorpius y yo vimos a Rose y a tus primos buscándote afuera por la ventana. Y creo que fue entonces cuando empecé a sospechar que los sentimientos de Scorpius hacia Rose eran mucho más complicados de lo que parecían porque…¿con qué fin podría haber querido bajar y ayudar a tu familia a buscarte sino era para ayudarla a ella? Y si en verdad la detestaba tanto…¿por qué insistió en ayudarla con algo tan importante? ¿Por qué golpearía a Vladimir Embers sólo porque quiso propasarse con ella?_

_Lucy se sobresaltó._

—_¿¡Embers quiso propasarse con Rose?!_

La gryffindoriana clavó sus ojos azules en los grises de Scorpius, que la veían muy de cerca. La mano del slytherin la sostenía firmemente por la muñeca, manteniéndola asegurada sobre la cama.

—No quise despertarte.— dijo Rose, tragando saliva.

—No lo hiciste.— dijo el rubio. —Ya estaba despierto.

—_Lo de Embers es otra historia.— dijo Alexander. —Poco después, en navidad, cuando viajamos a la mansión Malfoy, decidí averiguar por mi cuenta lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo e incentivar los celos que sentía Scorpius acercándome a Rose._

—_¿Te gustaba mi prima?— preguntó Lucy asombrada._

—_Eh….bueno.— Alexander se aclaró la garganta. —Rose es una chica muy atractiva…._

_Lucy cerró los ojos._

—_Por Merlín…— murmuró._

—_No es que me gustara, en realidad, pero puede que al principio le haya insinuado a Scorpius que me parecía atractiva. — dijo él, justificándose. —Una vez que empecé a conocerla sólo pude verla como una amiga._

_Lucy se humedeció los labios._

—_¿Como a mí?— le preguntó._

_Alexander sonrió._

—_No.— le dijo. —Contigo es diferente._

Rose intentó soltarse delicadamente de Scorpius, pero no lo consiguió. El rubio se sentó sobre la cama sin soltarla de la muñeca.

—Pensabas irte.— le dijo él.

—Ya no tienes fiebre.— dijo la pelirroja, nerviosa. —No veo ningún motivo por el que deba seguir estando aquí.

Scorpius guardó silencio durante algunos segundos y luego aflojó la muñeca de Rose, soltándola. La pelirroja se puso inmediatamente de pie. Con cuidado recogió la ropa aún húmeda que descansaba sobre una silla y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación.

—Creo que tienes puesta mi camisa.— le dijo el rubio.

Rose se detuvo y se miró a sí misma.

—Sí…— dijo con cierta incomodidad. —Yo…te la devolveré.

Scorpius se levantó quedando completamente desnudo ante Rose. Ella no pudo hacer más que girar la mirada hacia otro sitio.

—No te vayas aún, espera.— le dijo.

El slytherin tomó un boxer de su armario y se lo puso. Mientras tanto, Rose permaneció quieta, abrazando su uniforme como si quisiera fusionarse con él. Sus ojos cayeron accidentalmente sobre un espejo y se vio, con el cabello rojo suelto, espeso y esponjoso cayéndole sobre los hombros y la espalda, y una camisa demasiado grande para su menudo cuerpo. "Me veo como un payaso", pensó, "De esos que no dan risa".

—_No sé muy bien cómo ocurrió todo, pero las cosas cambiaron después de navidad.— dijo Alexander. —De repente Scorpius era otro y parecía más atento con Rose y más pendiente de ella que nunca. Fue entonces cuando me pidió que cuidara de ti. Y lo hizo por Rose, porque sabe lo importante que eres para ella. _

_Lucy sonrió tiernamente._

—_¿Y luego qué ocurrió?— le preguntó._

Una vez que Scorpius acabó de ponerse un pantalón encima para guardar las formas —aunque no lo abotonó— se paró a unos metros de Rose y ella pudo verlo de frente. Tenía el cabello rubio despeinado y una expresión entre resoluta y nerviosa. Rose tragó saliva: nunca antes había visto a Scorpius remotamente nervioso. Era extraño.

—Gracias.— dijo el rubio en un tono sólido. — Gracias por quedarte y cuidar de mí mientras estaba enfermo.

Rose asintió torpemente, aceptando la gratitud del slytherin.

—No fue nada.— le dijo. —Hice lo que pude dado que no querías ir a la enfermería…

—No recuerdo muy bien lo de anoche.— le confesó Scorpius. —Pero sí recuerdo que te pedí que no me llevaras allí. Supongo que fue una petición estúpida, aun así te lo agradezco.

Rose guardó silencio. Se sentía entre agotada, nerviosa e intimidada. Estar cerca de Scorpius después de todo lo que ahora sabía era extraño. Durante mucho tiempo la dinámica de ambos se había basado en ignorarse mutuamente o discutir y amenazarse. Ahora, por el contrario, ser políticamente correctos parecía ser la única salida.

—Bueno, tengo que irme…— dijo Rose con suavidad. —Te devolveré la camisa en cuanto me duche y cambie de ropa.

La pelirroja se volteó e intentó caminar hacia la salida, pero la voz de Scorpius la paralizó y le impidió seguir.

—También recuerdo lo que me dijiste antes de darme la poción.— dijo el rubio. — Cada palabra.

Rose cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

_Luego ocurrió que Scorpius se enteró de que su padre había, de alguna manera, participado en la tortura de Hermione Granger durante la guerra.— dijo Alexander. —Y eso lo hizo distanciarse de Rose, incluso ponerse de novio con Cassadra, todo con el fin de sacársela de la cabeza, de romper cualquier vínculo con ella._

_Lucy frunció el ceño._

—_¿Por qué quiso hacer algo así?_

—No creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora….— dijo Rose en un tono muy bajo.

Scorpius caminó hacia ella y se le colocó enfrente, mirándola a los ojos, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Creo que ahora es un buen momento para hablar.— dijo el rubio.

—_Porque Scorpius ha luchado toda su vida por redimir el pasado de su familia, por limpiar su apellido, el apellido de su padre. Por hacer que su padre se sienta orgulloso de él, por crear su propio futuro.— dijo el castaño. —Y Rose es una Weasley: representa todo el pasado de los Malfoy que él quiere olvidar y borrar de la faz de la tierra. No conforme con eso es hija de la mujer a quien su padre vio ser torturada y, además, es su rival en la única competencia que puede llevarlo a cumplir todas sus metas. Creyó que era lo que tenía que hacer. _

Rose retrocedió un paso.

—Pienso que ya nos hemos dicho todo…— dijo ella, tímidamente. —No queda nada más por decir. Los dos nos hemos mentido creyendo que era lo mejor, los dos hemos actuado de forma estúpida, inmadura y egoísta. Estamos a mano.

Scorpius dio un paso hacia delante, cortando la pequeña distancia que ella acababa de crear.

—Sí, estamos a mano.— dijo el rubio mirándola con intensidad. —Pero no hemos terminado.

—_Entiendo.— dijo Lucy. —Supongo que debe ser difícil para Malf…— hizo una pausa. — para Scorpius…fijar sus prioridades._

—_Sí.— dijo el castaño. —Scorpius jamás se había enamorado antes, créeme, lo sé. Nunca lo he visto así por nadie. Y ahora creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no importa cuánto lo intente, no podrá reemplazar a Rose ni deshacerse de lo que siente tan fácilmente. Sus prioridades ya no dependen de él._

—No te entiendo.— dijo Rose, intimidada por la mirada intensa del rubio sobre ella. —Si seguimos hablando llegaremos tarde a clases…

—Las clases son lo que menos me importa ahora.— dijo Scorpius. — Quiero preguntarte algo y necesito que me respondas con la verdad. — su voz se volvió íntima y profunda. —Nada de juegos, nada de mentiras ni de enfrentamientos. Sólo la verdad.

—_Creo que siento algo de pena por Mal…Scorpius.— dijo Lucy. —Nunca lo vi de esa manera. Nunca he intentado imaginar lo duro que debe ser que tu padre haya sido un…._

—_¿Mortífago?— completó Alexander. Lucy tragó saliva. —Sí, es duro.— hizo una pausa. —Mi padre también lo fue. Cuesta un poco entenderlo, pero cuesta aún más que tu apellido arrastre esa marca como si eso te definiera, como si no importara lo que hicieras o cuánto te esforzaras porque siempre acabarás siendo el hijo de un mortífago. _

—_Para mí tú no eres el hijo de un mortífago.— dijo Lucy con suavidad, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del castaño. —Eres Alexander, el que desde que entró a mi vida me ha hecho sentir segura y protegida. Una persona fuerte, inteligente, valiente, leal. Mi amigo. Mi confidente. — Lucy tragó saliva y se sonrojó. —Todo._

_Alexander guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, conmovido por las palabras de la hufflepuff. Sintió un calor extraño en el centro de su pecho, acunándolo, meciéndolo en el aire. Y sonrió._

—_Rose y Scorpius son muy distintos.— dijo, volviendo al tema central. —Pero en el fondo son como dos gotas de agua. Y están hechos el uno para el otro._

Rose pestañeó tres veces seguidas.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Scorpius, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, respiró profundamente.

—Quiero saber si, aun después de todo lo que te hice, de las cosas que no sentía y te dije, de haberte tratado como si no fueras importante para mí cuando, ahora lo sabes, significas más de lo que alcanzo a comprender…— hizo una pausa. —Quiero saber si lo que me dijiste en la enfermería hace más de una semana es cierto.— los ojos grises de Scorpius adquirieron una suavidad que estremeció a Rose. —Quiero saber si sigue siendo cierto.

—_No lo entiendo.— dijo Lucy. —¿Cómo pueden ser distintos e iguales a la vez?_

_Alexander meditó unos segundos._

—_Nunca lo he puesto en palabras, así que haré mi mejor intento por explicarlo.— dijo el castaño. —En ciertas cosas son como el agua y el aceite: Scorpius es independiente, directo, le gustan los riesgos y no respeta las normas ni las reglas de nadie, sólo las suyas, y está acostumbrado a pelear por conseguir lo que quiere, a trabajar duro por ello. Rose, en cambio, es más dependiente, sobre todo de ustedes, sus primos, que están sobreprotegiéndola todo el tiempo, es reservada, sutil, no le gusta jugar con las cartas sobre la mesa sino bajo la manga, odia salir de su zona de confort y los riesgos le ponen los pelos de punta; además, le encantan las reglas y las normas, respetarlas la hace sentir segura. Rose también ha trabajado para conseguir lo que quiere, pero dudo que haya tenido que sortear los obstácuos que Scorpius tuvo que vencer. Todos esperaban que fuera la clase de estudiante que es, después de todo, sus apellidos son Weasley Granger._

Rose tragó saliva y elevó su mentón.

—No sé en qué cambiaría la situación el que yo respondiera tu pregunta.— dijo ella, poniendo todo de sí para mantenerse firme. —Ya no tiene caso. Scorpius, es mejor que pasemos la página y…

—La verdad, Rose.— dijo Scorpius. —Es todo lo que pido. Sé que no me debes nada, pero necesito saberlo.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó ella entre confundida y dolida. —Mi sentimientos y tus sentimientos ahora son irrelevantes.— sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no soltaron ni una sola lágrima. Rose se mantuvo firme —¿Qué no lo ves? Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros y sin embargo hay una sola cosa que no ha cambiado: estamos en una competencia y luchamos el uno contra el otro. ¿Qué tipo de sentido tiene…?

—Para mí tiene todo el sentido del mundo.— dijo Scorpius, interrumpiéndola. —Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…— hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás. —Rose, cuando empezó este año tú y yo éramos distintos, dos personas diferentes de las que somos ahora. No puedes negar que hemos cambiado y que antes éramos dos niños peleando por una manzana; dos niños que sólo sabían discutir, que no entendían lo que estaban empezando a sentir el uno por el otro. Es absurdo todo lo que hemos tenido que afrontar en sólo unos meses. —Scorpius acortó aún más la distancia entre él y Rose. —Tú me has cambiado, Rose, y sé que yo a ti también. Necesito escucharlo de tus labios. Necesito que me digas que todo esto no está en mi cabeza. Necesito saber que sientes lo mismo que yo.

—_Pero esas diferencias— continuó Alexander. — creo que funcionaron como un espejo: Scorpius fue el espejo de Rose y Rose el de Scorpius. Frente a frente vieron sus defectos como jamás los habían visto antes. Y detrás de eso estaba lo que ambos querían llegar a ser._

_Lucy, interesada en lo que el slytherin decía, lo miró con atención._

—_¿Y qué era lo que querían llegar a ser?_

_Alexander reflexionó durante unos segundos._

—_Mejores que sus padres.— dijo el castaño. —¿No es eso lo que queremos todos?_

Rose suspiró y tensó su cuerpo como si estuviera tomando fuerzas de su interior.

—No se puede dejar de querer a alguien en cuestión de una semana y unos cuantos días, Scorpius.— dijo la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos y él pareció aliviado al escucharla; en sus ojos se encendió una luz que a la gryffindoriana no le resultó invisible. —Además, no me enamoré de ti por la parte idiota que todos sabemos que tienes, sino por otras cosas que no han desaparecido en ti sólo porque te comportaste mal conmigo. Sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, a pesar de todo.— Rose se pasó una mano por la frente, cansada. —Pero tienes razón: tú me has cambiado. ¿Y qué clase de persona sería si después de todo lo que hiciste volviera a estar contigo? Creo que he aprendido a tener un poco más de dignidad y a quererme lo suficiente como para no olvidar tan rápido lo mal que me hiciste sentir.— Scorpius hizo ademán de querer decir algo, pero Rose lo detuvo con una mano en el aire. —Déjame terminar.— le dijo, y él cerró los labios. —Puede que te hayas dado cuenta, al fin, de que no eres el único ser en el mundo y que tu egoísmo y egocentría hayan disminuido: bien por ti. Pero yo también me he dado cuenta de algo: toda mi vida he vivido atemorizada de mí misma, carcomida por mis propias inseguridades y, sin embargo, he tratado de ser perfecta, de honrar los apellidos que todos pronuncian con orgullo, "Weasley Granger", de complacer a todos, de gustarle a todos, de…— hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada durante un par de segundos. —…de gustarte a ti. — tragó saliva. — Y ahora todos creen que soy algo así como la reencarnación de Morgana, que soy un presagio maligno o algo por el estilo. Es como si no importara cuánto lo intente porque siempre habrá quienes crean que no merezco estar en donde estoy ni tener los apellidos que tengo. Es por eso que lo lo único que quiero ahora es gustarme a mí misma. Lo que realmente quiero es aceptarme como soy, conocerme, dejar de tener miedo a ser lo que debo ser. Y para hacerlo necesito enfocarme en mí, no en ti. — se humedeció los labios. — No quiero ser la típica adolescente de 17 años cuya vida gira en torno a sus emociones. No quiero ser tu sombra y no quiero volver a lo que teníamos antes. No quiero luchar por ti. Estoy cansada y usaré la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda para salir de tu habitación.

Rose esquivó a Scorpius y caminó hacia la salida, pero la voz del slytherin la detuvo.

—No pretendía pedirte que olvidaras lo que te hice.— dijo el rubio, esta vez en un tono firme y seguro. —Sé que merezco que no quieras saber nada de mí y lo respeto. También respeto que no tengas espacio para mí ahora en tu cabeza, que por orgullo y dignidad no estés dispuesta a perdonarme tan fácilmente, pero no voy a mentirte más, Rose, de ahora en adelante seré sincero y directo contigo: no voy a alejarme de ti ni voy a dejarle el camino libre a Gozenbagh. No voy a darme por vencido.

Rose se volteó ligeramente, incrédula ante las palabras que estaba escuchando, para mirar al rubio que seguía a unos metros de ella, sólido en su lugar, con sus ojos metálicos más intensos y resolutos que nunca.

Scorpius continuó:

—De ahora en adelante seré yo quien luche por ti.— le dijo. —Y lo haré porque ahora sé lo importante que eres para mí y porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte. — la miró directamente a los ojos. —No puedo dejarte ir.

Rose entreabrió los labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. Scorpius continuó:

—"Todos nos equivocamos, todos cometemos errores— dijo el slytherin. —, pero pocos los enfrentamos y pocos nos hacemos mejores a partir de ellos."— sonrió levemente. —Es lo que siempre dice mi padre.— hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a su actitud seria. —No pretendo hacer que olvides lo mal que te hice sentir. Pretendo hacer que ese recuerdo no pueda compararse con lo que te haré sentir de ahora en adelante.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y suspiró.

—Scorpius, yo…

—No digas nada.— le dijo con suavidad. —No tienes que decir nada. — caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, dejándole el paso libre para que saliera. —Quiero que quieras estar conmigo, y sé que ahora no quieres estarlo. Eso cambiará. Yo haré que cambie. Por lo pronto, te diré lo mismo que te dije ayer: eres libre.

Rose guardó silencio y no se movió de su lugar durante algunos segundos. Estaba aturdida e impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Podía sentir cómo las palabras de Scorpius calaban dentro de ella, palabras que sabía con seguridad que eran sinceras. Era evidente que Scorpius hablaba en serio, lo notaba en el tono de su voz y en la expresión de su rostro, pero sobre todo lo notaba en la claridad de sus ojos que, de repente, se habían vuelto translúcidos. Era como si la estuviera retando una vez más, como si le estuviera diciendo "no importa lo que digas o hagas, conseguiré que volvamos a estar juntos". ¿Por qué todo entre ellos tenía que ser siempre dentro de la misma y vieja dinámica de cazador y presa?

Pero esta vez ella pondría las condiciones del juego. Esta vez ella tendría el control del tablero y de todas sus piezas.

Rose cortó el contacto visual con Scorpius y salió por la puerta abierta a paso seguro y veloz. El slytherin la vio bajar las escaleras y desaparecer cruzando la sala común. Había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que no necesitaba renunciar a Rose para convertirse en el hombre que quería ser, pero ahora lo sabía, y no daría un solo paso atrás. Después de todo seguía siendo igual de competitivo que antes: Lucharía contra ella y por ella. ¿No era así, precisamente, la vida? ¿Pelear hasta el final por lo que es importante?

**10.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

El transcurrir de la semana fue eterno para Rose. Entre intentos vanos por encontrar el modo de invocar a Eros en el bosque prohibido —Aarón la acompañó en varias ocasiones, al menos, y juntos conversaron sobre posibles métodos invocadores, aunque ninguno pareció dar resultado— y los comentarios que en Hogwarts empezaban a levantarse como una nube negra que amenazaba con lloverle encima, apenas había conseguido tener tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas. La cuarta prueba estaba casi encima de sus hombros y eso le impedía prestar demasiada atención a los chismes y comentarios que se gestaban en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, sus primos se encargaban de ponerla al día en el gran comedor.

—Todos dicen que Scorpius y Aarón están enamorados de ti y que ambos están esperando a que te decidas por uno.— dijo Louis mientras tomaba una tostada durante el desayuno. — Últimamente pasear por los pasillos es casi lo mismo que leer Corazón de bruja.

—Pobre Cassandra Welkins.— dijo Fred, suspirando, durante el almuerzo. —Dicen que Scorpius la dejó por ti. Varias hufflepuffs han empezado a llamarte La Arpía Roja, ya sabes, por andar rompiendo corazones.

—Dos chicas se me acercaron hoy en la biblioteca a preguntarme a quién creía yo que ibas a escoger.— dijo Dominique durante la cena. —Si a Malfoy, rival acérrimo y 'rubio orgásmico' o a Gozenbagh, protector moreno de mirada enigmática. — mordió un pedazo de pastel de calabaza. —Tuve que tomar mis libros y salir de allí corriendo antes de que me hicieran más preguntas.

—El hecho de que Malfoy se pase el día y la noche mirándote de esa forma tan perturbadora no ayuda en nada a la situación.— comentó Roxanne al día siguiente, durante el desayuno. —Al menos antes lo disimulaba mejor. Ahora es como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

A Rose le bastaba direccionar su mirada unos segundos hacia la mesa de slytherin para comprobar que su prima tenía razón. Scorpius estaba, si no siempre, al menos la mayoría de tiempo con sus ojos grises clavados en ella. Sus miradas, a veces, eran tan intensas que le producían un estremecimiento por toda su espina dorsal, especialmente durante las clases, en donde no necesitaba voltearse para saber que el rubio había empezado a mirarla desde el otro lado del salón. Era como si esos ojos metálicos, del color del mercurio, que tanto le quitaban el aire, la persiguieran por doquier y, sin embargo, debía admitir que Scorpius había cumplido con su palabra: le había dado su espacio y no había intentado acercarse demasiado a ella. Rose notó en el transcurso de la semana que el slytherin pasaba más tiempo con Megara y Alexander, como al inicio del año, y también lo había visto concentrado en sus estudios, adelantando tareas en la sala común. Cuando se encontraban en la misma estancia él le dedicaba una sonrisa en forma de saludo y volvía a lo suyo, sin la menor intención de presionarla o perturbarla. Rose encontraba ese trato bastante agradable, pero desconcertante a la vez. Había esperado una táctica más agresiva de parte del rubio después de la conversación en la que le dijo que no se rendiría. Por el contrario, Scorpius parecía estar tomando el camino más inteligente y la estaba dejando respirar. Rose, en el fondo, se lo agradecía.

"No voy a volver con Malfoy, no voy a volver con Malfoy", se repetía todas las mañanas como si intentara convencerse a sí misma de ello. La actitud sigilosa de Scorpius, en el fondo, la ponía nerviosa. Era como si fuera una serpiente acechándola entre los matorrales, silenciosa, esperando su momento para morder. Y ella no quería ser débil.

Sin embargo, con cada mirada y con cada sonrisa a la distancia no podía más que sentir su corazón ablandándose y calentándose a fuego lento. ¿Era ese el plan malvado de Scorpius? ¿Pretendía torturarla con miradas y sonrisas capaces de derretir a un iceberg?

—Pues no lo conseguirás.— dijo, una vez, en voz alta, justo cuando Scorpius le cedía la mesa de la sala común para que ella pudiera ocuparla.

—¿Disculpa?— le preguntó mientras retiraba sus cuadernos y libros.

Rose meneó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

—Nada.— le dijo, avergonzada. —A veces hablo sola, cosa de Weasleys.

Más de una vez Scorpius le había dejado la mesa de la sala común para que ella estudiara y él, sin quejarse en lo absoluto, se había trasladado con sus cosas a uno de los muebles, renunciando a la comodidad a cambio de dársela a ella. No importaba cuánto insistiera Rose en que no era necesario que él se moviera de donde estaba, en que ella podía arreglárselas junto a la chimenea, en uno de los muebles, porque Scorpius siempre acababa cediéndole la mesa y haciéndole sentir, otra vez, esa extraña calidez en el centro de su pecho que tanto empezaba a odiar.

—Veo que tu plan es matarme con gentileza.— le comentó una vez mientras colocaba los libros sobre la mesa ya desocupada.

Scorpius le sonrió.

—No.— le dijo. —Mi plan es mucho más elaborado que eso.

Rose no podía dejar de sentirse entre enternecida y desconcertada por todos esos gestos que Scorpius desplegaba a su favor, gestos que jamás había tenido antes con ella, al menos no sin venir acompañados de una riña o de ser disfrazados con palabras de indiferencia. Era un total cambio de actitud hacia ella, uno que la tomaba desprevenida y que la hacía mantenerse alerta.

"No voy a volver con Scorpius, no voy a volver con Scorpius", se repetía constantemente.

Pero el campo de paz que Scorpius había creado entre él y ella, un campo de amabilidad y de gestos desinteresados, se fortalecía día a día sin que Rose pudiera encontrarle el aguijón oculto al asunto. Aquello era sin duda la causa de que estuviera en un estado de nervios permanente: significaba que el slytherin en verdad había dejado de mirar a través de su propio ombligo, que de verdad había cambiado por ella y para ella.

Y si eso era así sería mucho más difícil de lo que creía no caer en el agujero al que Scorpius estaba empujándola.

De lo único que habían hablado con soltura esos días era de los anillos. Ambos habían decidido no usarlos hasta después de la cuarta prueba. Con todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días habían perdido tiempo para prepararse y querían recuperarlo y, sobre todo, descansar bien. Aunque para Rose descansar era casi imposible; sin los anillos, todas las mañanas despertaba gritando y sudando frío por las pesadillas que le eran imposible recordar durante el día. Poner al corriente a Scorpius del sueño al que no había asistido también había tomado su tiempo. Juntos habían decidido volver a usar los anillos con frecuencia después de la cuarta prueba.

—Si Morgana ha visto la futura infidelidad de Guinevere con Lancelot, es posible que utilice eso en contra de Arturo.— dijo Scorpius.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—¡Morgana no quiere que Arturo sufra!— le dijo. —Ella no quiere que lo que vio se cumpla, lo sé, la vi llorar después de la visión.

Scorpius asintió.

—Pero tú misma me contaste que Arturo tomó la decisión de expulsarla de Camelot y de no reconocerla como reina de Essetir a menos que abandone la magia. Morgana tomará eso como una traición.— dijo el rubio. —Empezará a verlo como a Uther. Y ya sabemos cómo terminó Uther.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Esta vez es diferente: Arturo no es Uther y Morgana lo sabe.— dijo la pelirroja. —Arturo está equivocado e influenciado por su padre aún después de su muerte. Él cree que la magia es maligna, no tiene idea de que su mejor amigo, consejero y apoyo, Merlín, es un mago, y que gracias a su magia su reino sigue en pie. Morgana está dolida pero encontrará la forma de hacer que Arturo abra los ojos.

Scorpius suspiró y se dejó caer sobre un mueble.

—A veces creo que vemos a dos Morganas distintas.— dijo el rubio. —Yo veo la que mató a su propio padre, a Gaius, a una pobre e inocente sirvienta, la que busca, paradójicamente, la paz con la guerra.

Rose miró a Scorpius a los ojos.

—Tú ves los errores, yo veo a la persona.— dijo la gryffindoriana.

Fuera de la conversación sobre los anillos no habían intercambiado mayores palabras a lo largo de la semana. Rose notó, sin embargo, que los slytherins habían dejado de burlarse de ella y estaba convencida de que Scorpius tenía mucho que ver con ese cambio. Más de una vez lo había sorprendido mirando de forma amenazante a sus compañeros justo cuando parecían reírse de algo que ella hacía o decía durante las clases. Aquellas miradas feroces bastaban para callar a las serpientes para siempre.

Rose siempre había admirado —y envidiado— la facilidad con la que Scorpius controlaba a los miembros de su casa. Era un líder nato. En cambio a ella le costaba hacer que otros la vieran como una líder. Sólo necesitaba recordar la pelea entre Albus y Rob Finnigan para tener claro lo poco que los gryffindors la respetaban realmente. La admiraban, sí, y la usaban como ejemplo de lo que un gryffindoriano debía ser, pero a la hora de la hora no sentían que sus opiniones fueran relevantes y no seguían su voz, no se sentían compelidos a obedecerla como los slytherins a Scorpius. Mientras ella debía lastimarse la garganta gritando para que la escucharan, el slytherin guiaba a los de su casa como mansas ovejas con sólo una mirada.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian", pensó la pelirroja.

Tal vez el día más extraño de la semana fue el sábado, cuando Rose se dirigió al gran comedor para encontrarse con que todos murmuraban mirando al centro de la mesa de gryffindor. Justo en el lugar en donde ella siempre se sentaba permanecía, ante las miradas curiosas de sus primos, una jaula dorada con una hermosa lechuza de pelaje azulado. Rose caminó hacia la jaula con la boca semiabierta y la miró sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Lily fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Es para ti.— le dijo extendiéndole una nota.

Rose tomó el pequeño papel entre sus manos y lo abrió. En el centro estaba escrito lo siguiente:

"Para R.W:

Cycill jamás podrá ser reemplazada, pero Gyo merece una oportunidad.

Acepta el regalo y no seas cabezota.

S.M."

—¿Cabe…?— soltó Rose dejando la nota sobre la mesa y mirando a la lechuza que con grandes y tiernos ojos la miraba también. —¿En verdad cree que puede comprar mi perdón con animales tiernos?

—S.M.— soltó Hugo, enfadado. —¿Qué es lo que pretende Malfoy entregándote regalos en público? ¿Acentuar los rumores falsos que corren sobre Gozenbagh, él y tú?

—No creo que Malfoy le regale esto a Rose para acentuar un rumor que lo deja mal parado, Hugo.— dijo Albus con serenidad. —Parece un regalo sincero.

Rose despegó la mirada de la jaula para ver directo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Scorpius desayunaba, sin mirarla, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, junto a sus amigos.

—Es bellísima.— dijo Lucy, metiendo un dedo dentro de la jaula.

—Cuidado.— dijo Lily. —Quizás escupa veneno.

—Lily, sólo tú escupes veneno.— dijo Fred, bromeando.

—Rose: es la primera vez que Malfoy le hace un regalo en público a una chica dentro de Hogwarts.— dijo Dominique. —Esto entre ustedes parece ir en serio.

—Pero no están juntos, ¿no?— preguntó Roxanne. —¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando aquí?

—¡Por supuesto que no están juntos!— soltó Hugo, enfadado.

—La lechuza es muy bonita, eso hay que admitirlo.— dijo Louis y luego miró a Rose. — Si no la quieres, ¿puedo quedármela?

—¡Louis!— soltó Dominique entornando los ojos, y volvió a Rose. —Todos saben que es un regalo de Malfoy para ti porque la nota estaba abierta sobre la jaula y varias personas se acercaron a leerla. Ni siquiera intentó ocultarlo.

—¿Es esto un truco para molestarte?— preguntó Lily. —Porque aunque tú y él llegaron a un acuerdo, según nos contó Albus, aún puedo buscar la forma de poner en práctica una venganza Potter a tu favor; después de que me encargue de Lorcan, claro está.

—No será necesario.— murmuró Rose.

La pelirroja tomó la jaula y, ante las miradas atónitas del colegio entero, emprendió el camino hacia la mesa de slytherin. No se detuvo hasta estar justo al lado de Scorpius.

—¿Podemos hablar?— le preguntó.

El rubio la miró con naturalidad y asintió.

—Claro.— le dijo.

Rose giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida del gran comedor. El slytherin la siguió.

Una vez afuera se detuvieron en una esquina. Rose dejó la jaula sobre el suelo y luego señaló a la lechuza con su dedo índice.

—¿Qué significa esto?— le preguntó, alterada.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

—Nada en especial.— le dijo. —Deberías aprender a aceptar regalos, Weasley. Normalmente, después de recibir uno, la gente sonríe y le dice "gracias" a la persona que se lo dio. Es bastante sencillo. Si entrenas un poco lo conseguirás, estoy seguro.

Rose bufó.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Scorpius.— le dijo ella. —¿Por qué me haces un regalo así?

—Porque Cycill ya no está y sé que perderla te afectó.— dijo el slytherin. —Y no tienes una lechuza, lo cual es un problema porque no puedes recibir correspondencia ni enviarla. Pensé que la necesitarías y se la encargué a mamá. Por cierto, ella te manda saludos.

—¡No uses a tu madre para ablandarme!— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —No tienes derecho a usar a una tierna criatura con plumas azules y ojos de gato abandonado para enternecerme. Eres muy inteligente y tu plan malvado es muy malvado.— le dijo Rose, caminando de un lugar a otro. —No puedo aceptar tu regalo. No puedes borrar lo que hiciste con regalos.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos.

—No intento borrar lo que hice.— dijo el rubio. —Lo único que intento es demostrarte que lo siento.

—¡Sé perfectamente que lo sientes!— soltó Rose, al borde de los nervios. —Y deja de mirarme como si fuera un iceberg al que hay que derretir.

—¿Un iceberg?— repitió Scorpius, desconcertado.

Rose meneó la cabeza en el aire, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

—No voy a aceptar a Gyo como representación de tus disculpas.

—Gyo no representa mis disculpas.— dijo Scorpius, y tomó la mano de Rose para llevársela al centro de su pecho. La pelirroja pudo sentir los latidos fuertes y acelerados del rubio contra la palma de su mano, quemándola. Lo miró a los ojos, aterrada por la electricidad que la recorría de pies a cabeza, y quedó anclada en su mirada. —Gyo representa lo que siento por ti. — continuó Scorpius, inclinándose hacia ella, rozando la punta de su nariz con la de la pelirroja y haciéndola temblar— Y eso debes aceptarlo, Rose. Porque mis sentimientos no van a dejar de existir sólo porque tú decidas ignorarlos.

Scorpius dejó que Rose retirara su mano y retrocediera dos pasos, marcando una distancia entre los dos. La pelirroja tragó saliva y intentó calmar su pulso acelerado. ¿Podía realmente estar pasando todo aquello? ¿En verdad Scorpius Malfoy, el mismo chico distante que no hacía más que criticarla y discutir con ella por nimiedades, el mismo que estaba convencido de estar enamorado de Megara, el que tenía como meta derrotarla en la competencia como un obstáculo más, el que la había sacado de su vida con palabras duras y se había puesto de novio con la primera chica que encontró, le acababa de regalar una deslumbrante lechuza frente a todo el colegio? ¿Era siquiera ese su estilo?

—¿Desde cuándo eres la clase de chicos que dan regalos?— le preguntó Rose, ocultando sus nervios y poniéndose a la defensiva. —Creí que esta clase de cosas no iban contigo.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Soy la clase de chicos que da regalos, Rose.— dijo Scorpius. —Me has tenido como compañero de clases, como rival, como amante, pero nunca como novio. —se cruzó de brazos. —Te sorprenderías.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos para borrar la breve imagen que se creó en su cabeza: un festín Weasley-Potter, toda la familia comiendo en la madriguera, felices, y junto a ella Scorpius, tomándola de la mano bajo la mesa.

"Esto es ridículo", pensó y abrió los ojos otra vez.

—Tu plan es volverme loca, ¿no es así?— le dijo ella en un tono muy bajo.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Algo por el estilo.— le respondió. —No te preocupes. No pretendo que seamos novios de la noche a la mañana. Por ahora me conformo con que aceptes a Gyo.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—No seremos novios nunca. Eso es algo que no ocurrirá jamás.— dijo la pelirroja de forma tajante. —Mi hermano y casi todos mis primos te detestan y con justa razón después de ver los suplicios a los que me has sometido…Además, ¿olvidaste que competimos el uno contra el otro? Y también olvidaste, por lo visto, que no congeniamos. Y también que dije que no pienso volver contigo, Malfoy.

—Son muchos argumentos en contra.— dijo Scorpius. —Eso lo hace todo aún más tentador. Pero debo decirte que te equivocas: congeniamos en muchos aspectos. Somos inteligentes, ambiciosos, metódicos y tenemos una química bastante fuerte.

—¿Fuerte?— repitió Rose, más nerviosa que antes al sentir la mirada del slytherin recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. — Yo diría explosiva y peligrosa.

—Yo diría que nuestra química es mucho más que eso.— dijo el slytherin mirándola con intensidad. — Pero no creo que sea apropiado decir cosas lascivas en medio del pasillo.

—¡Scorpius!— exclamó Rose, alterada de pies a cabeza.

El slytherin sonrió, divertido por la situación.

—Esperaré lo que sea necesario.— continuó el rubio. —Ya te lo he dicho: la paciencia es una de mis virtudes. —miró a la lechuza. —Si insistes en rechazar a Gyo me temo que dejaré en tus manos el escribirle una carta a mi madre explicándole por qué rechazas la lechuza que ella escogió para ti con tanto afecto.

Rose miró a Scorpius con total desconcierto y asombro. ¿Escribirle a Astoria? ¿Qué diablos le podría decir al respecto del regalo de su hijo? Explicarle sus razones para no aceptar a Gyo podría tomar más de diez folios y aún así todo quedaría muy escueto. Para empezar tendría que explicarle que jamás había sido la novia de Scorpius, lo que ya de por sí le rompería el corazón. No, Astoria no lo comprendería y Rose no se sentía capaz de hacerle ese desaire después de lo bien que se había comportado con ella en navidad.

Rose suspiró y miró hacia la pequeña Gyo, quien la miraba desde la jaula con sus grandes y brillantes ojos suplicantes. Era como si le estuviera rogando que la adoptara.

"Genial, ahora no sólo Scorpius confabula contra mí, sino también todos los animales tiernos del mundo" pensó Rose.

—Esto es jugar sucio.— le dijo la gryffindoriana a Scorpius. —Muy sucio.

Justo cuando Scorpius se disponía a responderle, Malone apareció por el pasillo y los miró a ambos con alivio.

—Mcgonagal quiere verlos.— dijo el profesor, casi sonriendo. —Por un momento creí que tendría que entrar al comedor y gritar sus nombres entre el bullicio. — se hizo un corto silencio. —¿Qué están esperando? ¡A moverse!

**11.-**

**Yo, Negro**

El resto de la semana había transcurrido para Scorpius a paso lento pero seguro. Le costaba lo indecible estar alejado de Rose, darle su espacio y, a la vez, ver a Aarón rondándola como una hiena. A pesar de ello tenía claro que si quería tener a Rose de vuelta otra vez tenía que actuar guiándose por su inteligencia, y no por sus instintos. El mismo empeño intelectual que le ponía a sus clases y a la competencia debía ahora ponerlo para arreglar las cosas con la gryffindoriana. Estaba claro que se había equivocado y que se había comportado como lo que era: un total inexperto en el área emocional. Lo cierto era que ya no tenía intención alguna de alejarse de Rose. Ella era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, la única que era capaz de destruirlo y salvarlo a la vez. Ya no había tiempo para acobardarse. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y él estaba dispuesto a apostar todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos.

Jamás había tenido que recuperar a alguien en toda su vida, de modo que aquella situación era terreno desconocido para él. Aún así no podía darse el lujo de desanimarse. El proceso para hacer que Rose volviera a su lado podría ser largo y doloroso, pero debía aguantar, después de todo era él quien lo había arruinado todo; ahora debía encargarse de reparar el daño causado a cualquier coste, y si debía sangrar y dejarse la piel en el proceso pues que así fuera.

Si quería a Rose de vuelta necesitaba ser inteligente, sigiloso, y confiar en que miles de gotas acaban por romper cualquier piedra.

Por eso su estrategia durante los días siguientes fue la de quitarse de en medio. No se le acercó y no le habló más de lo necesario. Cuando se encontraban en la sala común él se limitaba a saludarla con una sonrisa y a cederle la mesa. Jamás la interrumpió cuando hacía sus tareas. Jamás rompió la distancia de un metro cerca de ella, y aunque el olor a rosas y fresas del cuerpo de Rose lo alcanzaba en los momentos menos esperados, tentándolo a intentar algún tipo de acercamiento, logró sosegar sus impulsos más primitivos por una meta mucho más ambiciosa: el perdón de la gryffindoriana.

A veces —eso no podía evitarlo— acababa mirándola en lugares públicos y notaba que ella se ponía nerviosa. No importaba qué tan lejos se encontraran en una estancia, siempre estaban pendientes el uno del otro y, aunque ella fingía no mirarlo, él sabía muy bien que lo hacía cada vez que podía. Poco le importaba ya que todo el colegio lo notara. Era curioso, pero la opinión de los demás había perdido total importancia para él. Si querían decir que estaba lamiendo el suelo por donde Rose pasaba, bien podían llenarse la boca gritándolo a los cuatro vientos y él no los desmentiría porque, en el fondo, era cierto. Y no sentía que debía avergonzarse por eso.

Era extraño, pero desde que decidió aceptar lo que sentía por Rose, desde que entendió que no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo, se sentía diferente, renovado, como si lo hubieran liberado de una enorme carga y ahora fuera mucho más ligero.

—O sea que vas por Rose.— dijo Alexander una tarde mientras conversaban en las afueras de Hogwarts. —Pero ahora es Rose la que no quiere volver contigo.

—Exacto.— dijo el rubio.

—Déjame ver si entendí.— dijo Megara. — Rose Weasley Granger, alias mi ídola, te dio una patada en el trasero tal y como te la mereces, y el golpe por fin te hizo reaccionar y darte cuenta de lo imbécil que estabas siendo. Es decir que tienes el cerebro en el culo. ¿Entendí bien?

—Es un análisis bastante aproximado.— dijo Scorpius sin tomárselo a pecho. —De cualquier manera no creo que nadie haya nacido sabiendo como lidiar con enamorarse de su mayor rival, hija del enemigo de su padre, y con historias de tortura de por medio. Dame un respiro.

Megara le dio un golpe a Scorpius en el hombro.

—¡Auch!— exclamó el rubio.

—Ya está.— dijo la morena. —Ahora te dejaré respirar. Primero tenía que golpearte al menos una vez.

—¿Quién te hizo ahora la vengadora de Rose Weasley?— dijo Alexander, sonriendo. —Scorpius se equivocó, es cierto, pero como todo hombre correcto se ha dado cuenta de ello y piensa rectificar. ¿No es eso lo que diferencia a un valiente de un cobarde?

Megara entornó los ojos.

—Hombres.— murmuró. —Siempre apoyándose mutuamente, incluso en sus barbaridades.— la morena miró con ternura al rubio. —Scor, sabes muy bien que te quiero y que eres mi mejor amigo junto a Alex. Y te diré esto con total sinceridad: más te vale recuperar a Rose, porque de lo contrario serás infeliz toda tu vida. No vas a encontrar a nadie que le llegue remotamente a los talones. Una vez que has probado lo mejor, querrás siempre lo mejor. ¿Entiendes?

Scorpius atrapó la mano de Megara en el aire y se la llevó a la boca, mordiéndole ligeramente algunos dedos. Ella se quejó y se la arrebató inmediatamente.

—Lo entiendo.— dijo el rubio, y luego miró a Alexander. —Parece que estoy en tu misma situación: el dilema de conquistar a una Weasley.

Alexander sonrió y Megara se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Por Merlín,— dijo la morena. —¿Quién habría previsto que los tres terminaríamos relacionados con la familia Weasley-Potter?

—Nadie.— dijo Alexander. —Es una de las grandes ironías de la vida.

Scorpius había decidido aprovechar el tiempo que no podía pasar con Rose junto a sus amigos o, en su defecto, avanzando con los preparativos de su transformación en animago. El jueves por la tarde la poción con el pelo de lobo estuvo lista y, acompañado por Alexander y Megara, se internó en el bosque prohibido para beberla. El éxito o el fracaso de la transformación dependía de que él hubiera seguido los pasos correctos. El más mínimo error podría llevarlo a perder la cuarta prueba aun sin haberla empezado.

—¿Puedes decirme otra vez lo que puede ocurrir si hiciste mal la poción?— preguntó Alexander mientras seguía a Scorpius por el bosque.

—Si no recuerdo mal puedo entrar en un coma epiléptico o en un paro cardiaco.— dijo Scorpius, meditándolo. —Creo que también existe la posibilidad de que algún miembro se me gangrene. ¡Ah!, ceguera, parálisis, ese tipo de cosas.

—Muy gracioso, Scorpius.— dijo Megara. —Aunque si he de ser sincera no me hace nada de gracia.

—No estoy bromeando.— dijo el rubio, volteándose ligeramente para mirar a su amiga. —Todo esto puede ocurrirme si hice mal la poción. Lo dice muy claramente en las instrucciones.

Megara se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?— le soltó, impactada. —¡Más te vale haber hecho bien esa poción, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!

Scorpius le sonrió.

—Soy el mejor en pociones.— dijo el rubio mientras todos retomaban el camino. —Después de Rose.

Alexander rió.

—Vaya, vaya. — dijo aplaudiendo una sola vez. —Es la primera vez que admites que Rose Weasley es mejor que tú en algo.

Scorpius no se volteó a mirar a su amigo.

—No es la primera vez que lo admito. — dijo el slytherin. —Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta.

Los tres se detuvieron en un pequeño claro. Scorpius abrió el frasco en donde había guardado la poción. Había seguido cada una de las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Dentro de un minuto debía beber aquel líquito viscoso: ni un minuto más y ni un minuto menos.

—¿Qué ocurre si bebes la poción tres segundos después de la hora que te has fijado?— le preguntó Alexander.

—Puedo morir.— respondió el rubio.

Megara tragó saliva.

—Scorpius, si mueres, quiero que sepas que eres un imbécil.— le dijo la morena.

—Gracias, Meg.— le dijo el rubio. —Es justo lo que necesitaba saber antes de beber esto.

—Confiemos en que no sea tan imbécil como para haber hecho la poción de forma incorrecta.— dijo Alexander.

Scorpius los miró con acidez.

—Gracias, amigos.— les dijo con sarcasmo. —Son un gran apoyo.

—Sabes muy bien que te queremos.— dijo Megara. —Aunque seas un…

—¿Idiota?— dijo el rubio.

—Iba a decir tonto, pero eso funciona igual de bien.

Alexander adquirió un semblante serio.

—Scorpius, hiciste bien la poción, ¿verdad?— le preguntó, preocupado.

Scorpius miró el frasco con atención.

—Eso espero.— le respondió a su mejor amigo.

Y antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada al respecto, se bebió de un solo trago la poción.

Megara contuvo un pequeño grito y se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras que Alexander empalideció. El frasco cayó de las manos de Scorpius a la tierra, completamente vacío. El rubio permanecía quieto y con los ojos cerrados.

—Scorpius,— lo llamó Megara. —¡Scorpius!

Pero el rubio no respondió. Sólo abrió los ojos y estos ya no eran más los de un humano.

Alexander y Megara observaron la transformación sin mover ni un solo músculo. El cabello rubio desapareció tiñéndose de gris; los brazos se volvieron patas y la boca hocico. Pronto los slytherins tuvieron frente a ellos a un lobo siberiano de ojos plateados y pelaje grisáceo. Su mirada, aunque animalesca, seguía albergando la humanidad de Scorpius. Megara y Alexander pudieron reconocer a su amigo en esos ojos y poco a poco fueron sonriendo, impresionados.

Ya no cabía duda alguna: Scorpius Malfoy era un animago.

—¡Lo conseguiste!— exclamó Megara dando un salto de alegría.

—¡Wow, hombre, te luciste!— le dijo Alexander rodeándolo y observando con asombro en lo que su amigo se había convertido.

Scorpius aunque intensamente emocionado y satisfecho, no podía dejar de notar lo extraño que era ser un lobo. Quería hablar, decirle algo a sus amigos, pero no podía. Su hocico tenía poca movilidad y apenas le permitía abrir y cerrar la mandíbula. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado y podía sentir cada movimiento y cada olor en el bosque.

Fue por eso que, aunque distante, no le fue difícil percibir el aroma de Rose.

Sí, ella estaba allí, en el bosque.

Rápidamente salió corriendo, esquivando a Alexander y a Megara, e internándose aún más en el bosque, siguiendo el rastro del olor de Rose. Le impresionó lo veloz que era, lo ágil que era. Ser un lobo, pensó, era genial. Hubiera querido compartir eso con Rose, contarle cómo era ser un animago. Mientras corría no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella lo habría conseguido ya, y si así era, en qué animal se había convertido. ¿Podría sentirlo ahora? ¿Podría Rose sentir el cúmulo de adrenalina que lo inundaba por dentro en esos momentos?

Y entonces se detuvo en seco detrás de unos arbustos. Sus ojos pudieron ver a Rose caminando de un lado a otro, pensando en voz alta, y sentado junto a un árbol estaba Aarón, haciéndole compañía mientras leía un libro.

Scorpius no necesitó reflexionar demasiado para saber que, aún siendo un lobo, su sangre estaba hirviéndole por dentro.

—Nada funciona.— dijo Rose, frustrada. —Nada de lo que diga, piense, o intente. Simplemente es un fiasco. Eros no vendrá.

"¿Eros? ¿Quién es Eros?", pensó Scorpius.

Aarón, sin separar los ojos de su libro, le dijo:

—Debes seguir intentándolo. No puedes rendirte.— pasó la página. —No creí que fueras de las que se rendían tan fácilmente.

Rose se detuvo y miró a Aarón con la boca semiabierta.

—¿Fácilmente?— repitió. —Hemos estado haciendo esto toda la tarde durante días.— suspiró. —En el libro decía que ni siquiera todos los grandes domadores de dragones sabían como invocar al suyo. ¿Cómo voy yo, una simple estudiante de colegio, a poder hacerlo?

"Dragones", pensó el slytherin, "El dragón de Rose. Quiere invocarlo. ¿Es acaso posible hacer algo así?"

Aarón cerró su libro y clavó sus ojos oscuros en la pelirroja con ternura.

—Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, Rose.— le dijo. —Lo llevas en la sangre, ya lo sabes: eres sangre de fuego. Eres pura magia. Tienes todo lo que se necesita, simplemente debes aprender a manejar tus poderes.

—Creo que esto de ser la sangre de fuego está sobrevalorado.— dijo Rose, cruzándose de brazos. —Es decir, sé hacer fuego sin ayuda de mi varita, ¡gran cosa! Ninguno de esos pequeños trucos va a ayudarme a invocar a Eros.

Aarón sonrió.

—Estás bastante frustrada.— le comentó, entretenido.

Rose bufó.

—No le veo la gracia al asunto.— le dijo.

—Eso es porque no puedes verte.— le dijo el castaño.

Rose sonrió y Scorpius sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que Aarón pudiera hacer sonreír a Rose con tanta facilidad? Era irritante ver la química que tenían cuando estaban juntos. Era como si la pelirroja confiara completamente en el castaño, como si fueran amigos desde siempre. Scorpius no pudo dejar de sentirse dolido por la situación y, sobre todo, celoso. Tenía celos de Aarón, unos celos que lo carcomían por dentro como una plaga. Envidiaba la relación que tenía con la pelirroja, tan directa, tan fresca, tan diferente a la que él siempre había tenido con ella. Rose y él habían tenido desde el principio una relación complicada, áspera, y les había costado acoplarse, entenderse, conocerse a fondo.

En cambio Aarón, un recién llegado, parecía haber obtenido en cuestión de dos semanas más de lo que él había conseguido en meses.

—¿En verdad crees que puedo lograrlo?— preguntó Rose tímidamente y con algo de inseguridad.

Aarón la miró de una forma que hizo que a Scorpius se le erizara el pelaje.

—Creo que puedes hacerlo todo.— le dijo en un tono profundo. —Chicas como tú simplemente están hechas para triunfar. Sólo tienes que aprender a domarte a ti misma antes de pretender domar a un dragón.

Scorpius notó que Rose escuchaba las palabras de Aarón con verdadera atención, como si cada una de ellas fuera valiosa y significara algo importante para ella. Jamás la había visto a tal nivel de complicidad con nadie que no fuera parte de su familia, y le dolía, pero lo que más lo hería era que ese alguien con quien ella había trabado tan fuerte vínculo fuera Aarón Gozenbagh.

Scorpius retrocedió y desapareció entre el follaje. Se tomó su tiempo en regresar junto a sus amigos y, en el camino, sin darse siquiera cuenta de ello, se transformó en humano otra vez. En su mente sólo había una pregunta que empezaba a quemarlo por dentro: ¿quién era Aarón Gozenbagh en realidad? ¿Era un tipo confiable a pesar del misterio que lo envolvía? No todos los misterios tenían que ser necesariamente malos. Scorpius sabía que había muchas cosas que Aarón ocultaba, era como si pudiera verlas escondidas tras esos ojos oscuros y grandes, pero esa no era razón suficiente para detestarlo.

Que estuviera enamorándose de Rose, en cambio, sí lo era.

Scorpius estaba convencido de que Aarón estaba empezando a sentir cosas por la gryffindoriana. Era evidente. Bastaba ver cómo la miraba, el tono en el que le hablaba, para estar seguro de que dentro de poco caería rendido por los mismos rizos rojos y los mismos ojos azules por los que él había sido derrotado. Tras esa timidez, ese recato y esa inseguridad ardía una Rose inteligente, astuta, pasional y enormemente talentosa de la que cualquier hombre se enamoraría.

Scorpius se sintió descompuesto de sólo pensarlo.

Todo era su culpa. ¿Qué era lo que había creído? ¿Que Rose sería para siempre y por siempre una niña tímida e insegura y que ocultaría su verdadera naturaleza, esa de la que él tanto se había jactado de ser el único de conocer, al mundo hasta el último día de su vida? No, Rose estaba madurando al igual que él, y poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a ser más independiente, más valiente, más fuerte.

Pronto todos podrían ver lo que él veía. Pronto no sería el único deslumbrado por ella y su potencial.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan inseguro. Hasta entonces sus metas siempre habían sido académicas o intelectuales y siempre había estado convencido de poder llegar a ellas. Ahora, en cambio, Rose se le escapaba de los dedos y amenazaba con no regresar jamás. Ya no importaba que él fuera Scorpius Malfoy, ya no importaba su experiencia ni sus logros; nada de eso le daría a Rose. Aarón Gozenbagh no era Vladimir Embers. Aunque le costara admitirlo, si existía un verdadero rival en todo Hogwarts, una sola persona que le hacía temer no poder recuperar a Rose, ese era Aarón.

Cuando regresó con sus amigos y ellos le preguntaron a dónde había ido, Scorpius no los escuchó y siguió de largo.

No se detuvo hasta llegar al castillo.

Esa noche meditó con la almohada y supo que si quería tener a Rose de vuelta debía tomar la ofensiva. Ir lento era un plan prudente, pero ir demasiado lento le daría pie a Aarón Gozenbagh para adelantársele. Y eso no era algo que estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Fue así como al día siguiente le escribió a su madre, Astoria, pidiéndole una lechuza y la respuesta llegó de forma diligente. A su madre siempre le había gustado Rose, incluso desde mucho antes de navidad; cuando de vez en cuando la veía en el andén 9 ¾ despidiéndose de sus padres y decía: "¡Qué hermosa criatura! Siempre quise tener el cabello rojo."

Esa mañana se despertó temprano y dejó la lechuza Gyo en el lugar de los Weasleys-Potter con una nota que no se preocupó en doblar. Luego caminó hacia su mesa y notó que su propia lechuza le había dejado una correspondencia. Sobre la mesa descansaban dos copias de El Oráculo, ese diario que los hermanos Krekovorich le habían prometido enviarle a él y a Rose. Se apresuró a tomarlos y salir del gran comedor antes de que alguien llegara. Era preferible que nadie viera ese diario circulando por Hogwarts. Los hermanos habían sido claros con que los editores del Oráculo publicaban todo lo que El Profeta censuraba, y si tan censura existía entonces se trataba de un diario al que era mejor leer a escondidas.

Cuando entró a su habitación para dejar las dos copias del Oráculo vio sobre el escritorio el cuaderno rojo de Ásban, ese que el mago le había dado para que describiera los pasos de Rose dentro del colegio. Hacían ya varias noches que no había escrito nada. Normalmente le dedicaba unos minutos al día y escribía cosas normales y cotidianas que hacía la pelirroja como estudiar o asistir a clases, pero empezaba a preguntarse si no estaría equivocándose al no informarle a Ásban de lo cercanos que estaban volviéndose Rose y Aarón. ¿Debía decirlo? Había aceptado tener ese cuaderno sólo para convencer a Ásban de que Rose no era nada parecida a Morgana y que no representaba ningún peligro, ¿no estaría traicionando esa intención si informaba a Ásban de la vida íntima de Rose?

No, no estaba listo aún para hacer algo así. Tal vez estaba dejándose influenciar por los celos que sentía y no podía permitir que sus impulsos dominaran su razón.

**12.-**

Rose y Scorpius entraron a la oficina de Mcgonagal a la vez y la bruja los miró con asombro.

—¡Por Merlín, señorita Weasley! ¿Qué hace una lechuza en mi oficina?

Rose miró a la jaula que sostenía con su mano derecha y a Gyo.

—No tuve tiempo de ir a dejarla a la lechucería, profesora.— se disculpó.

Mcgonagal meneó la cabeza.

—Los mandé a traer porque debo informarles que hoy mismo abandonarán Hogwarts.— dijo la profesora. —Deben hacer sus maletas con ropa básica porque van a transportarse a un lugar cercano en donde tendrá lugar la cuarta prueba, que por cierto será el lunes.

—¿Tan pronto?— preguntó Rose, nerviosa. No había conseguido aprender a invocar a Eros y contaba con el fin de semana para intentarlo nuevamente. —Si la prueba es el lunes, ¿por qué nos vamos ahora?

—Eso no lo sé, señorita Weasley.— dijo Mcgonagal. —Son órdenes de la Orden, aunque suene redundante. Así lo han decidido ellos. Quién sabe, tal vez les estén preparando algún tipo de agasajo. Deben apresurarse. En unos minutos los irán a recoger a la salida de sus salas comunes. —hizo una pausa y los miró por encima de sus lentes. —Suerte.

Rose pudo ver, mientras se giraba hacia la salida, que Scorpius sonreía. Estaba claro que al rubio le entusiasmaba la idea de salir de Hogwarts y la proximidad de la cuarta prueba. En cambio ella no podía más que sentir ganas de vomitar. No sólo no había conseguido ser una animaga, sino que los intentos por invocar a Eros habían sido un verdadero desastre y lo único que tenía era una poción que le daría más agilidad y ciertas características animales durante la prueba.

"Estoy perdida", pensó Rose.

Durante el trayecto a la sala común Rose y Scorpius se toparon con Alexander. Scorpius se detuvo bruscamente y le quitó la jaula a la pelirroja de las manos.

—Alex, ¿puedes dejar la lechuza de Rose en la lechucería?— le preguntó.

—Claro.— dijo el castaño. —¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?

—Nos vamos directo a la cuarta prueba.— dijo Scorpius.

—En realidad es el lunes.— intervino Rose tratando de disfrazar su nerviosismo.

—En todo caso, nos vamos.— dijo Scorpius.

Alexander sonrió.

—Bueno, estoy en una situación comprometida ahora porque Rose es la prima de mi novia y tú eres mi mejor amigo pero…suerte a ambos.— les dijo.

Scorpius miró a Rose a los ojos.

—Adelántate, yo te alcanzo.— le dijo.

Rose asintió y continuó su camino hacia la sala común. Una vez que la pelirroja desapareció por el pasillo, Scorpius miró a Alexander con seriedad.

—Posiblemente llegue correspondencia para mí, no sé qué tan periódicamente, pero si no estoy necesito que la recojas tú por mí y que no dejes que nadie le eche mano.— dijo el rubio.

Alexander frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto.— le dijo. —¿Pero qué ocurre?

Scorpius miró a los lados asegurándose de que no había nadie en el pasillo.

—Hoy me llegaron las primeras copias de El Oráculo.— le dijo el castaño. —¿Lo recuerdas? Todo el mundo habla de él. Los hermanos Krekovorich prometieron enviármelo a mí y a Rose. Nadie puede saber que estamos recibiendo esa correspondencia, ¿entiendes?

Alexander asintió.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo. —Te cubriré la espalda, como siempre.

Scorpius le sonrió a su amigo.

—Lo sé.

Y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino hacia la sala común.

Mientras tanto Rose llegaba al tapete de Barnabás y estuvo a punto de entrar cuando la voz de Aarón la detuvo.

—Tienes una nueva lechuza.— le dijo el castaño.

Rose se volteó y lo vio apoyado contra la pared, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Los rumores corren rápido.— dijo la pelirroja.

Aarón sonrió.

—Siempre.

Rose caminó hacia él acortando la distancia.

—Tengo que hacer una maleta.— dijo la pelirroja.

—Sí, tienes que hacerla.— dijo el castaño e inmediatamente volvió al tema original. —¿Quién te regaló una lechuza?

Rose se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

—Te sorprenderá escucharlo, pero fue un regalo de Scorpius.— dijo la gryffindoriana.

Aarón mantuvo su semblante serio.

—No me sorprende en lo absoluto.— dijo el castaño.

Rose guardó silencio. Por alguna extraña razón sentía el ambiente tenso entre Aarón y ella, pero no comprendía el origen de esa tensión.

—¿Te pasa algo?— se aventuró a preguntarle ella.

Aarón la miró durante unos segundos y luego cortó el contacto visual. Tragó saliva.

—No lo sé.— le dijo.

Rose se mantuvo quieta en su lugar sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. El silencio se extendió y se hizo pesado segundo a segundo. La pelirroja se abrazó a sí misma como si tuviera frío.

—Bueno…supongo que debo hacer mi maleta.— le dijo al castaño mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a la sala común.

—Espera.— dijo Aarón.

Rose se detuvo y volvió a girar para encontrarse con que el castaño había avanzado hacia ella y ahora estaba a unos pocos centímetros, mirándola a los ojos y sobrecogiéndola con su cercanía.

Aarón suspiró.

—Es mentira que no sé lo que me pasa.— comenzó el castaño. —Sé lo que me pasa porque lo he sentido antes, aunque nunca como ahora, pero no quiero aceptarlo porque no es a lo que vine. No es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Rose tragó saliva e intentó decir algo, pero Aarón la detuvo con un gesto.

—No, por favor, déjame hablar.— dijo el castaño. — Sé lo que me pasa, pero a la vez es tan distinto a lo que siempre he sentido que es como si no lo supiera. Sólo sé que existe un lazo muy fuerte entre tú y yo, que se ha creado en unos pocos días como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, y que hay algo en ti que me atrae, algo que me hace tener la necesidad de estar cerca de ti. — se inclinó más hacia ella y con su mano derecha le acarició la mejilla. —Y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo.

Rose tembló y ninguna palabra pudo salir por sus labios. Todo aquello la estaba tomando por sorpresa, pero de cierta manera las palabras de Aarón tenían sentido para ella. Era cierto que sentía un lazo de confianza hacia él, que se sentía atraída por él, que era como si se conocieran desde siempre. Aarón era su primer verdadero amigo, la primera persona que, sin ser parte de su familia, se había interesado en hablar con ella y en conocerla. Claro que tenía sentimientos hacia él, ¿cómo no tenerlos?

Tal vez fue por esa razón por la que no se movió ni un centímetro cuando Aarón rozó sus labios contra los de ella, o tal vez fue porque estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando recuperó total conciencia de lo que estaba pasando Aarón la estaba besando tiernamente. Sus labios tan sólo le siguieron el ritmo durante un par de segundos antes de separarse de él, confundida.

Aarón no pudo sostenerle la mirada y cerró los ojos.

—Perdón, no quise…

—No, no te disculpes.— dijo Rose. —Es sólo que yo….

—No tienes que decir nada.— dijo Aarón, volviéndola a mirar. —Fue totalmente inapropiado de mi parte.

—No, por favor, ahora déjame hablar a mí.— dijo Rose, imponiéndose. —Lo que dijiste…todo lo que dijiste es cierto. Yo…, es la primera vez que confío tanto en alguien que prácticamente es un desconocido. Pero es lo que siento. Lo siento en mis vísceras.— Rose tragó saliva. —Pero no estoy preparada para nada que salga de los límites de nuestra amistad. Yo…— bajó la mirada. —Sólo tengo en mente la competencia. Es en lo único en lo que quiero concentrarme ahora.

Aarón la miró con profundidad.

—Y, además, tus sentimientos pertenecen a otro.— Rose se sonrojó intensamente y desvió la mirada. El castaño sonrió levemente. —No te preocupes, lo entiendo. No sé lo que me pasó. Sólo quisiera que esto no arruinara lo que tenemos.

Rose lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, aterrada por la sola idea de que su amistad con Aarón finalizara.

—No lo arruinará.— le dijo. —No quiero que lo nuestro termine. Eres mi único amigo. No sé qué habría hecho estas dos semanas sin ti.

Aarón levantó la mano en el aire en un gesto de juramento.

—Prometo controlarme de ahora en adelante y ser lo que he sido hasta ahora para ti.— le dijo, e intensificó su mirada —Seré todo lo que tú necesites que sea. Siempre.

La voz de Scorpius, quien permanecía apoyado en la esquina, terminó abruptamente con la conversación:

—Linda escena.— dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el tapete de Barnabás. —Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que hacer maletas.

Rose se sonrojó y bajó la mirada en cuanto vio a Scorpius. ¿Desde cuándo había estado observándolos? ¿Habría visto el beso? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había escuchado? Todas esas preguntas cayeron como una avalancha sobre la pelirroja mientras permanecía quieta, justo entre Aarón y Scorpius, quienes se miraban en silencio como si estuvieran en una especie de duelo. ¿Podía ser, acaso, la situación más tensa de lo que ya era?

Finalmente, después de varios segundos de silencio, Aarón le sonrió a Scorpius.

—Sí, deben hacer las maletas.— dijo el castaño hablándoles a los dos, pero mirando sólo a Scorpius. —Los esperaré aquí. Yo ya hice las mías.

El rubio clavó sus ojos grises en el castaño como dagas.

—Debí suponer que vendrías.—soltó, evidentemente irritado. —Supongo que no podremos librarnos de ti ni un segundo, ¿no es así?

Aarón se encogió de hombros.

—Me temo que no.— dijo el castaño. —Después de todo, soy su guardaespaldas y, además, su anfitrión durante el fin de semana.

Esta vez no fue sólo Scorpius quien miró a Aarón como si le exigiera una explicación; Rose también se unió a un silencio inquisitivo y expectante mientras miraba al castaño con curiosidad.

Aarón amplió su sonrisa.

—Se quedarán en mi casa, ¿no se los habían dicho?

**13.-**

Rose y Scorpius entraron juntos a la sala común sin decirse nada. La pelirroja lo vio, sorprendida, avanzar hacia las escaleras de su habitación y desaparecer sin intentar entablar una conversación sobre lo que había acabado de ver. No era común en Scorpius esa actitud de indiferencia ante su relación con Aarón, así que no pudo dejar de pensar en ello mientras subía a su propio cuarto y hacía una maleta con atuendos básicos.

Las preguntas seguían siendo las mismas: ¿qué había visto y qué ocurría en la mente del rubio en estos momentos? Rose hizo un esfuerzo por sentirlo, pero no consiguió más que confundirse con sus propios sentimientos encontrados. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, ¿por qué tendría ella que preocuparse de los sentimientos de Scorpius? Él sabía muy bien que ella estaba enamorada de él cuando besó a Cassandra varias veces en sus narices. Poco o nada debía importarle si al slytherin le había dolido o no verla con Aarón.

Ahora era el turno de Scorpius de tragar un poco de su propia medicina.

Rose suspiró. Lo cierto era que no encontraba placer en torturar a Scorpius. Era él quien había decidido insistir hasta doblegarla, pero ella lo tenía claro: no quería volver con el slytherin, no tenía espacio dentro de su mente para enfocarse en una relación tan complicada y que le había dado más dolores de cabeza que momentos de sosiego. No importaba cuánto quisiera a Scorpius; lo único que realmente quería era encontrarse a sí misma, entender sus poderes y dejar de ser la misma chica endeble que había sido desde siempre.

Y en el fondo, además, temía volver a ser lastimada por el rubio. Temía volver a entregarse a él y que el slytherin la destrozara igual que la última vez.

No, no estaba dispuesta a exponerse a algo así nuevamente.

A unos metros, en la otra habitación, Scorpius hacía su maleta con el corazón bombeándole sangre en estado de ebullición por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, intentaba tranquilizarse y no dejarse dominar por su miedo a perder a Rose. Ver a Aarón besándola, aunque sólo fueran unos pocos segundos antes de que ella se retirara, fue lo más parecido a sufrir un cruciatus. Había sido una tortura para él verlos juntos y no correr hacia el castaño para romperle la cara. Lo único que lo hizo mantenerse en su lugar fue su amor por Rose. No podía cometer los mismos errores de antes: no podía retroceder y comportarse con inmadurez. La realidad era que Rose no era su novia y que estaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Él mismo se había relacionado con Cassandra al poco tiempo de terminar todo con la gryffindoriana, así que, ¿con qué cara podría reclamarle algo? No, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Además, las palabras que Aarón y Rose habían intercambiado después lo tranquilizaron un poco: estaba claro que para ella, aunque habían sentimientos fuertes de por medio, el castaño era sólo un amigo; al menos por ahora. Scorpius tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Rose aún lo amaba y que en ese sentido él corría con ventaja. Pero eso no hizo que su rabia hacia Aarón por acercarse a Rose de esa manera disminuyera ni un ápice.

Cuando el rubio bajó con su maleta, Rose ya estaba esperándolo en la sala común.

—Pensé que estarías con Gozenbagh afuera.— dijo el rubio. —Gracias por esperarme.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y el slytherin lo notó.

—Yo…— comenzó ella. —No sé si lo que viste…

—No tienes que darme ninguna explicación.— le dijo Scorpius, intentando parecer natural y no dolido. —Tú mismo lo dijiste hace un rato: no somos novios. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras.— Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa. —Aunque pretendo que eso cambie lo más pronto posible.

Rose guardó silencio. Scorpius le echó una breve mirada al equipaje de la gryffindoriana.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?— le preguntó.

Rose miró su maleta y recordó cómo, no hacía mucho, él había intenado llevarle su equipaje y ella se había negado violentamente porque estaba enfadada. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. Quizás esa era la razón por la que el rubio le preguntaba tan aprehensivamente si quería o no que la ayudara.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo manos.— dijo la pelirroja levantando sus dos manos en el aire. —Puedo llevarla, pero gracias por preguntar.

Scorpius se dirigió a la salida de la sala común.

—Ni siquiera para este tipo de cosas eres como una chica normal, Weasley.

Aarón, Gania y Fiodor los esperaban afuera. Juntos caminaron hasta la oficina de Malone, en donde el profesor los esperaba con una escultura de madera en el centro de su escritorio.

—Un traslador, supongo.— dijo Aarón al mirar el artefacto.

—Exacto.— dijo Malone. —Deberán tocarlo a la cuenta de tres.— miró a Rose y a Scorpius. —Suerte a ambos. Dejen el nombre de Hogwarts en alto.

Malone contó hasta tres en voz alta y los cinco tocaron la escultura.

Inmediatamente desaparecieron.

Rose, Scorpius, Gania, Fiodor y Aarón aterrizaron de pie frente a un amplio campo verde que antecedía a una mansión de apariencia rústica, bastante grande y rodeada de frondosos cedros. Rose pudo respirar el aire fresco que sólo corría por las zonas rurales. Estaba claro que estaban en las afueras de Londres. Unos pájaros de colores volaron a pocos metros sobre sus cabezas. El paisaje era paradisiaco.

Aarón, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en la mansión, sonrió ampliamente.

—Síganme.— les dijo a todos sin mirarlos.

El castaño se encaminó a paso rápido, casi corriendo, hacia las puertas de la casona. Todos se apresuraron a seguirlo.

—Este ha sido el hogar de los Gozenbagh durante años.— dijo Gania, asumiendo el rol de guía turístico. —Gothias la compró para su esposa, Daria.

—La madre de Aarón.— aclaró Fiodor.

Una vez adentro de la mansión, Rose y Scorpius observaron el interior con sus bocas semiabiertas. Todo, paredes, suelo y techo, estaban recubiertos por una madera brillantísima y elegante que parecía absorber toda la luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas, que eran en realidad vitrales de colores y formas rocambolescas.

De un arco que daba a otra estancia aparecieron al menos diez sirvientes que acudieron, diligentemente, a tomar las maletas de todos. Rose y Scorpius hicieron un intento por impedir que se llevaran sus maletas, después de todo, podían perfectamente con ellas sin ayuda de nadie, pero los sirvientes no les hicieron mayor caso. Tres hombres vestidos de mayordomos le quitaron la túnica a Aarón, arreglaron la corbata y sacudieron la camisa por encima de los hombros. El castaño se dejó hacer.

Otros criados hicieron lo mismo con Gania y Fiodor, y lo habrían hecho con Rose y Scorpius de no ser que no llevaban túnicas y que no había nada más que arrebatarles de las manos.

—No tiene caso resistirse.— dijo Gania. —Los sirvientes de esta masión hacen lo que quieren y muy en contra de tu voluntad.

—Mientras menos resistencia pongan, más rápido terminará todo.— dijo Fiodor.

Una vez que los sirvientes acabaron con las que creían sus obligaciones se alinearon frente a los recién llegados con actitud servicial. Aarón los miró en silencio durante un par de segundos y luego caminó hacia el primero de la línea para darle un gran abrazo. Rose y Scorpius observaron la escena completamente perplejos.

—Los he extrañado.— dijo el castaño pasando de uno en uno y abrazándolos a todos, quienes a su vez le devolvían el abrazo con una sonrisa, felices de verlo.

Gania se inclinó hacia Rose y hacia Scorpius.

—Cuando murió Daria, Gothias se aisló más que nunca en su labor de la Orden, por lo que no pasaba demasiado tiempo aquí con Aarón. — dijo el moreno. —Peter, Ángel, Robert, Gendal, Fabio, Samuel, Foster, Loyd, Omar y Benjamin han sido como su familia; lo cuidaron durante parte de su infancia y casi toda su adolescencia. Aarón los quiere como si fueran sus tíos.

—Aarón me dijo una vez que no se llevaba demasiado bien contigo y con Fiodor.— dijo Rose, sorprendida por lo mucho que los gemelos sabían del castaño. —Veo que me mintió.

Gania sonrió.

—Es algo que solemos decir.— dijo el moreno. —Porque discutimos bastante, pero en realidad nos conocemos desde siempre. Y es casi como un hermano para nosotros.

Aarón cruzó el arco hacia la siguiente estancia y los demás lo siguieron. Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban se encontraban en la sala, sentados en unos confortables sillones. La bruja estaba, como siempre, despampanante: usaba una hermosa túnica violeta sobre su vestido negro, y su cabello, usualmente azul, ahora se mostraba de un color natural oscuro. Rizieri portaba también una túnica larga, pero oscura y masculina, y unos guantes de cuero. Entre los dos, el mayor en edad de la Orden, Ásban, usaba el mismo sobre todo azul de siempre mientras encendía una larga pipa de madera.

—Bienvenidos.— les dijo Aarón. —Espero que hayan sido acomodados ya en sus habitaciones.

Earlena sonrió ampliamente.

—Por supuesto que sí.— dijo la bruja. —Hace tanto que no venimos a esta casa…Me trae muchos recuerdos.— suspiró. — Ojalá Gothias pudiera estar con nosotros.

La mirada de Aarón se ensombreció por una nube de tristeza, pero Rizieri se apresuró a cortar el tema de raíz.

—No es momento para ponernos melancólicos.— dijo el mago poniéndose de pie. —Campeones: siéntense.

Rose y Scorpius avanzaron hasta un mueble y se sentaron juntos. Ásban permanecía en silencio, fumando de su pipa. Rose notó que no había posado los ojos en ella ni un solo segundo; como era ya costumbre, la evitaba.

—¿Listos para la cuarta prueba?— soltó Rizieri. —Estamos ya casi a la mitad del camino así que debo decirles que las pruebas comenzarán a ser más y más difíciles de lo que imaginan.

Rose sonrió tímidamente.

—No creí que podría existir una prueba más difícil que la última en Avalon.— dijo la pelirroja.

Rizieri le sonrió con astucia.

—Siempre hay algo más complicado en el camino, Rose.— dijo el mago. —Pero sólo así podemos ponernos a prueba y superarnos día a día. Es lo que se le exige a un miembro de la Orden.

Scorpius intervino:

—Creo que una vez alguno de ustedes mencionó que las pruebas que hemos pasado hasta ahora son las mismas que ustedes tuvieron que pasar en su momento.— dijo el rubio. —¿Es eso cierto, o lo estoy recordando mal?

Earlena se encogió de hombros.

—En parte es así.— dijo la bruja. —Pero las pruebas son, en realidad, siempre distintas, aunque muy similares. Son extraídas de un sistema muy complicado que creó Merlín y que dejó minuciosamente detallado en sus textos. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos con exactitud cómo funcionan. — Earlena se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta. —¿Me acompañan un momento? Los guiaré hasta la segunda planta en donde están sus habitaciones para que se pongan algo cómodo. La mansión Gozenbagh es muy grande y estoy ansiosa por mostrarles los alrededores.

Rose y Scorpius se pusieron de pie y siguieron a la bruja hacia las escaleras, dejando atrás a Ásban, Rizieri, Aarón, Gania y Fiodor.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Earlena agravó el tono de su voz:

—Necesitaba hablar a solas con ustedes sin que resultara sospechoso.— dijo la bruja, subiendo los escalones. —He estado investigando el asunto de los anillos de Morgana; sus anillos.— hizo una pausa. —Las instrucciones de cómo usarlos y de cuál es su verdadera función no están absolutamente desaparecidas. Hay una posibilidad de acceder a esos textos que fueron arrancados de la profecía. El problema es que están escritos en Sandur.— se volteó ligeramente a mirarlos, sin detenerse. —Como imagino ya lo sabrán, es el dialecto muerto y ancestral que usaban los druidas en la era Merlineana. Las inscripciones en sus anillos están escritas en Sandur. Existe un único alfabeto de donde se puede extraer una traducción aproximada, el problema es que el libro que contiene ese alfabeto es, actualmente, propiedad de los muggles, quienes saben que es un dialecto de la era merlineana pero no sospechan que fue la lengua de los druidas. Ese libro está custiosiado en una sala privada de la Biblioteca Británica a la que muy pocos tienen acceso.

Los tres llegaron a la segunda planta y se detuvieron.

—¿Hay algún modo de que podamos echar mano sobre ese alfabeto?— preguntó Scorpius, interesado.

—Ese es el problema.— dijo Earlena. —La tensión que existe actualmente entre magos y muggles hacen que nuestro acceso a esa sala por medios tradicionales mágicos sea un crimen que sólo lograría crear más roces entre nosotros. Y eso es lo que menos necesitamos.— la bruja suspiró. —Sin embargo, estoy buscando la manera de que podamos obtener ese alfabeto. Si sabemos lo que está escrito en esas páginas arrancadas de la profecía en las que Morgana habla de los anillos, tal vez podamos acercarnos más al enigma que encierran.

Rose tragó saliva y miró a Scorpius dubitativamente. Se sentía algo culpable por ocultarle toda la verdad a Earlena. La bruja creía que ellos no tenían idea de cuál era la función de los anillos y que nada en especial les había ocurrido por usarlos. En un principio le habían mentido por precaución; poco sabían de los miembros de la Orden y de qué tan confiables podrían resultar ser respecto al asunto de los anillos y la profecía. Sin embargo, Scorpius parecía mantenerse firme y ni un rastro de remordimiento cruzaba su rostro. Era evidente que no pretendía revelarle a Earlena la verdad, y Rose entendió que debía seguir el ejemplo del slytherin.

Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Earlena les sonrió.

—Sus habitaciones son las dos finales. La tuya, Rose, es la de la izquierda, y la tuya, Scorpius, la de la derecha.— dijo la bruja. —Los esperamos abajo.

Earlena bajó las escaleras y tanto Rose como Scorpius se encaminaron hacia el final del pasillo vacío.

—Siento algo de culpa por no revelarle todo lo que sabemos.— dijo la pelirroja. —Parece estar ayudándonos y nosotros no le damos toda la información para que pueda hacerlo de mejor manera.

—Creo que lo único que nos da poder en esta situación es saber la verdadera función de esos anillos.— dijo Scorpius. —O al menos intuir parte de su función. Ya Ásban y Aarón saben demasiado. No debemos regalar nuestros conocimientos tan fácilmente. —Scorpius verificó que no había nadie en el pasillo siguiéndolos. —Ásban dijo que había informado a Earlena y Rizieri de la profecía y de los anillos, pero es evidente que no les ha dicho todo lo que sabe. La pregunta es, ¿por qué?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y se detuvo frente a la puerta que Earlena le había indicado conducía a su habitación.

—Está bien. Tienes razón.— dijo la pelirroja. —Es sólo que siento como si todos, tú, yo, Earlena, Rizieri, Ásban, fuéramos piezas en un enorme tablero de ajedrez y estuviéramos moviéndonos con nuestras propias estrategias individuales. Es como si nos ocultáramos cosas y esos conocimientos restringidos nos permitieran avanzar.

Scorpius asintió y se dirigió a su puerta.

—Rose,— le dijo antes de entrar. —Creo que la metáfora es perfecta.

**14.-**

El primero en bajar fue Scorpius. Al pie de la escalera estaba Aarón y sus miradas se encontraron como en un campo de batalla. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Scorpius acabó de bajar el último escalón.

—¿Y Rose?— preguntó el castaño.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

—Debí suponer que la esperabas a ella y no a mí.— le dijo.

Aarón rió cortamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Los esperaba a ambos.— dijo el castaño. —¿Por qué no cortamos con todo esto y me dices lo que quieres decirme en realidad? Sé que lo viste todo esta mañana, lo que ocurrió entre Rose y yo. Debo admitir que no esperaba una actitud tan civilizada de tu parte.

Scorpius lo miró con una actitud desafiante.

—Estoy aprendiendo a jugar tu juego, Gozenbagh.— dijo el slytherin. —Y creo que he aprendido de ti a fingir cuando es necesario. No voy a discutir con Rose. No es así como voy a ganármela.

Aarón asintió.

—Veo que no estás dispuesto a mancharte más las manos.— dijo el castaño. —Al fin aplicas tu inteligencia a tu vida emocional. Ya era tiempo.

—Sí, ya era tiempo.— dijo Scorpius mientras avanzaba dos pasos hacia el castaño, cortando la distancia entre ellos y clavando sus ojos grises, amenazantes, en él. El tono de su voz al momento de hablar fue bajo, frío e íntimo.—Pero quiero que sepas que si vuelves a tocar a Rose, por más mínimo que ese roce sea, volveré a mancharme las manos sin dudarlo ni una sola vez, y será contigo.

Aarón sonrió.

—Y ahí está el Scorpius real.— dijo el castaño, entretenido. —Por fin veo tu rabia contenida. Sabía que estaba ahí en alguna parte. Verme besar a Rose no pudo ser fácil para ti.

Scorpius tensó los músculos de su cuerpo y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romperle la cara a Aarón.

—Tuvo que ser mucho más difícil ser rechazado por ella.— dijo el rubio. —¿Sabes? A mí nunca me rechazó, al menos no cuando la besaba en serio. Conmigo ella era pasional y se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía. Aunque tal vez ese sea el punto: tal vez contigo ella no sienta nada por lo que dejarse llevar. Tal vez no sienta nada por ti.

Aarón clavó sus ojos oscuros en los metálicos de Scorpius.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho: — dijo el castaño. —_Tal vez_. —sonrió levemente. —Y es eso lo que te está matando por dentro. ¿No es así?

Rose bajó las escaleras sin que ninguno de los dos chicos dejara de sostenerse la mirada. Cuando la pelirroja dejó el último escalón se vio justo en el medio de los dos, atravesada por sus miradas de acero.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó ella en un tono suave y observándolos con cautela.

—No, nada.— dijo Aarón, cortando el contacto visual con Scorpius para mirarla a ella. —Síganme. Los miembros de la Orden nos esperan en el jardín.

Aarón se adelantó y los sobrepasó para marcar el camino. Rose aprovechó el momento y miró a Scorpius dubitativamente.

—¿Seguro que no pasa nada?— le preguntó.

Scorpius la miró con neutralidad.

—Nada.— le respondió. —Te esperábamos. Es todo.

Rose frunció levemente el entrecejo, no creyéndose por completo la excusas que ambos chicos le habían dado, y junto a Scorpius siguió el camino de Aarón, quien ya había desaparecido por una puerta al final de un pasillo que cruzaba el comedor.

Cuando Scorpius y Rose atravesaron la puerta se vieron frente a un frondoso e inmenso jardín. El césped era de un color verde vivaz y al fondo se acumulaban árboles grandes que anunciaban un pequeño bosque. Aarón se lanzaba una quaffle con Gania y Fiodor a unos metros, mientras que Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban permanecían sentados en una mesa que tenía dos asientos libres. Earlena fue la primera en mirarlos y en hacerles un gesto para que se acercaran. Rose y Scorpius caminaron hacia los miembros de la Orden y tomaron asiento, juntos, completando el círculo de aquella mesa redonda.

—Apuesto a que nunca los habían visto así.— dijo Earlena, mirando Aarón, Gania y Fiodor, quienes reían y jugaban animadamente. —A veces es difícil recordar que son tan jóvenes. Después de todo, tienen una enorme responsabilidad en la Orden: la de protegerlos.

—Son muy buenos en lo que hacen, de eso pueden estar seguros.— dijo Rizieri. —En realidad, lo justo sería decir que son los mejores. Son enormemente talentosos. Tuvimos nuestras dudas con respecto a poner a Aarón dentro de Hogwarts con una labor tan delicada como la de cuidarlos, ya saben, justo después de la muerte de su padre. Creímos que quizás necesitaba un tiempo de duelo, pero resulta que le ha hecho bien seguir trabajando. Es un chico fuerte.

—Es un chico admirable.— dijo Earlena corrigiendo a Rizieri. Scorpius entornó los ojos. —Prácticamente ha crecido solo. Gothias fue el único de nosotros que se atrevió a tener hijos siendo miembro de la Orden, pero no pudo dedicarle mucho tiempo a Aarón, ni siquiera cuando Daria murió pudo estar con él todo lo que hubiera querido. Si Gothias pudiera verlo ahora estaría muy orgulloso de él y de su contribución a la Orden.

Rizieri sonrió.

—Gothias siempre estuvo orgulloso de Aarón.— dijo. —Aunque nunca supo muy bien cómo demostrárselo.

Rose notó que Ásban continuaba guardando silencio y de vez en cuando bebía de su taza de té. Hubiera dado todo por entrar en la mente de aquel viejo mago, por saber qué oscuridades o qué luces ocultaban sus pensamientos. ¿Estaría de acuerdo con Earlena y Rizieri en lo admirable que era Aarón o tendría su propia opinión al respecto? Era evidente que los dos no se llevaban bien, pero ¿a qué se debía esa enemistad? En todo caso, Ásban siempre se había mostrado distante con Aarón, pero nunca había mostrado, al menos no ante ella, tener tanto recelo hacia el castaño como Aarón lo tenía hacia él. Rose, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse por el silencio de Ásban. ¿Era o no alguien en quien ella podía confiar? Había algo en aquel viejo mago que le erizaba la piel y la obligaba a tensar los músculos. Había algo en él que la hacía sentirse cuestionada e indefensa.

Todo lo contrario a lo que sentía con Aarón.

Rose miró hacia el castaño, quien jugaba, divertido, con Gania y Fiodor a unos metros. Todo indicaba que había tenido una infancia y adolescencia difícil, con una madre muerta y un padre ausente. Tal vez a eso se debía su carácter enigmático y solitario. No debió ser fácil para él crecer en medio de tanta soledad y abandono.

Rose sintió ganas de abrazar a Aarón como si aún fuera ese niño enjaulado en una enorme casa con decenas de sirvientes.

Scorpius notó que los ojos azules de Rose miraban al castaño a la distancia y sintió una punzada en la boca de su estómago. ¿Por qué lo observaba? ¿Estaba pensando en él? ¿De qué manera? Podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo empezaba a infectarse con la enfermedad de los celos, esos que le nublaban la mente y que le quitaban el aire. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que ser más fuerte que su amenaza. Él mismo había visto cómo Rose no permitió que Aarón la besara durante mucho tiempo, vio cómo lo rechazó. No podía dejarse derrotar por celos irracionales. Aunque en el fondo sabía que Rose lo amaba, no podía dejar de enfurecerle el espacio que Aarón estaba ocupando en la vida de la gryffindoriana. Se trataba de un espacio grande e importante al que él no tenía acceso: Aarón se había convertido en su amigo. Rose confiaba plenamente en el castaño, se sentía cómoda, libre a su lado. Scorpius sabía perfectamente que ella no se sentía así con él y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. Era cierto que, por otro lado, Rose y él tenían una relación distinta, que se habían entregado físicamente y en muchos más aspectos y que eso hacía que todo fuera complicado, pero Scorpius quería más; quería todo de Rose, y no soportaba la idea de tener que compartirla, mucho menos con Gozenbagh. "Como si no fuera suficiente con su hermano y primos", pensó. La sola posibilidad de que Rose empezara a sentir algo más que amistad por Aarón lo hacía sentirse descompuesto.

No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

"Primero muerto", se dijo a sí mismo.

—Volviendo a los temas que nos atañen,— dijo Rizieri. —Debo advertirles, otra vez, que la cuarta prueba será más difícil que las tres anteriores y que deben ser muy cuidadosos. El tiempo de preparación ha sido corto, lo sabemos, pero el concurso debe acabar lo más pronto posible para que la Orden deje de estar incompleta. Los tiempos que corren no son especialmente buenos. Necesitamos que la Orden esté más sólida y fuerte que nunca.

—Lo entendemos.— dijo Scorpius. —Pero es cierto, también, que estar aislados de lo que ocurre en el mundo muggle no nos ayuda a comprender la gravedad de la situación.

Rose se aclaró la garganta y se armó de valor para apoyar al rubio:

—Y todos sabemos que El profeta no es, precisamente, la mejor fuente de información.

Rizieri y Earlena intercambiaron miradas. Ásban, sorprendentemente, tomó la palabra:

—El mundo muggle sigue sin querer dialogar con nosotros.— dijo el mago. —Reclama de la Orden disculpas públicas por los sin números de atentados contra los derechos humanos que se apuntan en la larga lista de intervenciones mágicas a muggles: casos de obliviate, ataques de mortífagos en su época, ataques de dementores y de otras criaturas mágicas, etc. Nosotros, por supuesto, hemos querido entregar esas disculpas, pero se niegan a recibirnos, de modo que se trata de una situación sin salida.— Ásban hizo una pequeña pausa. —Las muertes continúan, en casos aislados, claro está. Y se quiere implantar una política que separe el mundo muggle y el mágico como si se tratara de dos países distintos. Esto les permitiría a los muggles tener un control de los magos y brujas que entran y salen de su territorio. No les gusta que nosotros podamos entrar y salir de su mundo cuando y como nos plazca mientras que ellos no tienen ese privilegio.

Rizieri tomó la palabra:

—Es por eso que los tiempos de preparación previos a cada prueba irán acortándose paulatinamente para ustedes. La competencia debe terminar lo más pronto posible. Sentimos que las circunstancias sean así, pero no podemos cambiarlas.

Rose tragó saliva y levantó tímidamente el mentón unos milímetros hacia arriba antes de decir la frase que sorprendería a todos.

—¿Y cuáles han sido los avances del escuadrón azul?

Scorpius se tensó sobre su asiento y miró, sorprendido y desconcertado, a Rose. ¿Por qué preguntaba algo así a los miembros de la Orden? ¿Por qué exponerles que ellos sabían que tal escuadrón existía? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía la gryffindoriana? Lo cierto era que algo tenía entre manos, eso era seguro, pues su expresión era decidida y no parecía estar arrepentida de haber dicho lo que dijo. Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban guardaban silencio, conmocionados por la pregunta directa de Rose sobre un tema que, supuestamente, no debía conocer.

El rostro de Ásban era, quizás, el más sorprendido de los tres.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre el escuadrón azul?— preguntó Earlena, aturdida.

Rose mantuvo su firmeza, pero Scorpius pudo notar que le estaba costando interpretar el papel con el que, evidentemente, pretendía sacar información sobre el grupo al que pertenecían sus padres. El slytherin sabía lo mucho que a ella le había perturbado conocer por medio de otros que sus padres eran parte de un escuadrón secreto que iba tras los pasos de Exus. Dudaba que Hermione Granger o Ron Weasley le hubieran revelado información a su hija sobre lo que hacían, y estaba claro que Rose no iba a darse por vencida al respecto.

—Soy hija de dos de los miembros del escuadrón.— dijo Rose. —Por supuesto que sé que existe y sé cuál es su misión. —hizo una pausa, midiendo qué tanto había calado su mentira. —No hay mucho que un padre y una madre puedan ocultarle a sus hijos. No por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces no fueron ellos quienes te lo revelaron.— dijo Rizieri con astucia.

Rose no pestañeó.

—No verbalmente.— dijo la pelirroja. —Me enteré en navidad, revisando sus cosas. Sé del escuadrón y sé quienes son sus miembros.

—Y veo que no quisiste mantenerlo en secreto.— dijo Rizieri. —Está claro que Scorpius también lo sabe, ¿no es así?

El slytherin asintió en silencio.

—Entre Rose y yo no existen secretos.— dijo el rubio. Rose lo miró durante unos breves segundos en los que nadie dijo nada.

Rizieri bufó.

—Está claro que el escuadrón azul es todo menos secreto.— dijo el mago. —Da lo mismo cómo se enteraran; El Oráculo, ese diario clandestino, lo develó al público hace ya algún tiempo. Nuestra única esperanza es que Exus no se haya enterado de ello, después de todo están en el mundo muggle, muy lejos de la prensa mágica.

Earlena suspiró.

—No tenemos demasiada información sobre lo que hace el escuadrón azul.— dijo la bruja. —Es mejor mientras menos gente lo sepa, y eso nos incluye a nosotros mismos, quienes convocamos a sus padres en primer lugar. Ron, Hermione y Draco están haciendo una labor heroica y si consiguen capturar a los miembros de Exus todo...

—¿Mi padre?— soltó Scorpius poniéndose bruscamente de pie. —¿Mi padre es parte del escuadrón azul?

Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban miraron a Rose, descolocados, mientras que la pelirroja a su vez miró a Scorpius. La pelirroja estaba atónita. ¿Draco Malfoy también era parte del escuadrón azul? ¿Estaba trabajando con su padre y su madre? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Rose se sintió mareada y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. El último recuerdo que tenía de su padre y Draco Malfoy juntos era el de una pelea en la que ambos se lanzaban golpes en el centro de la mansión Malfoy. Se odiaban, se detestaban. ¿Cómo podían siquiera trabajar juntos?

Las misma ideas se agolpaban con violencia en la mente de Scorpius. Podía escuchar a su propio corazón bombeándole sangre a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo. ¿Desde cuándo su padre estaba involucrado con los del escuadrón? ¿Antes o después de navidad? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Una vez más los secretos se levantaban entre ellos, separándolos. ¿Qué hacía alguien como su padre, un ex mortífago, en un escuadrón seleccionado por la Orden para encontrar a fugitivos de la ley?

—Rose, dijiste que sabías quienes eran todos los miembros del escuadrón y que habías informado a Scorpius de ello.— dijo Rizieri.

Rose tragó saliva.

—Yo…— dijo ella. —Tal vez exageré un poco cuando dije eso.

—Por Merlín.— dijo Ásban meneando la cabeza con desaprobación. —Lo que nos faltaba: que una niña nos manipulara. —miró a Scorpius con cansancio. —Siéntate, chico.

El slytherin se dejó caer sobre la silla, todavía afectado por la noticia, y Earlena decidió tomar la palabra:

—Draco Malfoy, tu padre, fue convocado por nosotros poco antes de navidad para unirse al escuadrón.— dijo la bruja. —Necesitábamos a alguien que tuviera experiencia con…— hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras correctas. — …criminales, ex mortífagos, gente que se movió y que se mueve por los túneles de nuestra sociedad, que es el sitio en donde se movió Exus en su época. El pasado de tu padre, su reintegración en la sociedad, su historial impecable desde la caída de Voldemort, lo convirtió en un candidato perfecto para…

—¿Lo escogieron porque fue un mortífago?— preguntó Scorpius, ofendido. —Mi padre es mucho más que eso.

—Por supuesto que lo es.— dijo Rizieri, interviniendo. —Por eso lo escogimos. Ni Hermione Granger, ni Ron Weasley, ni Harry Potter, ni Luna Lovegood, ni Ginny Weasley, ni George Weasley tienen la menor idea de cómo funcionan las mentes de los miembros de Exus ni de cómo llegar a ellos. Tu padre vivió una época muy oscura y fue parte de ese mundo. Lo conoce como la palma de su mano. Sin su ayuda, el escuadrón no tendría sentido.

—Tu padre lo entendió. Entendió que lo necesitábamos.— dijo Earlena. —Dijo que si se trataba de proteger el mundo en el que su hijo iba a vivir, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Es un hombre muy valiente, Scorpius. Deberías estar orgulloso.

Scorpius fijó sus ojos grises en la bruja.

—Lo estoy.— dijo convencido. —Es sólo que no sabía que él era parte de todo esto.

—Lo es.— dijo Rizieri. — Y lamentamos no poder darles más información, pero no sabemos más de lo que ustedes. Es importante que se encuentre a Exus lo antes posible. Algunos políticos muggles los están protegiendo a cambio de valiosa información, información sobre nosotros, sobre el uso de nuestra magia. Esa información puede ser utilizada para cualquier cosa, incluso atacarnos.

—Los muggles no quieren una guerra.— dijo Rose, interviniendo. —Al menos no todos. Mis abuelos son muggles. He crecido rodeada de gente sin magia y los conozco: sólo quieren vivir en paz.

—Lamentablemente, no todos los muggles quieren la paz, Rose.— dijo Rizieri. —Hay políticos que están llamando a su gente a la guerra en este mismo instante, hay grupos extremistas que exigen nuestra muerte, nuestra desaparición…La gente no es buena ni mala: es la mezcla de ambas cosas. Dime cuál es la ambición de un hombre y te diré qué tipo de hombre es.

—O mujer.— dijo Earlena. — Exus debe ser capturado. Es importante que sea así. Y es importante que la Orden vuelva a estar completa con un cuarto miembro.

Ásban se puso de pie repentinamente y esbozó una ligera sonrisa hacia Rose. La pelirroja jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan intimidada por una sonrisa.

—¿Damos un paseo por el jardín?— dijo el mago a la gryffindoriana. —Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, si es posible.

Rose miró instintivamente a Scorpius y éste le devolvió una mirada indescifrable, todavía convulsa por la reciente información que había obtenido sobre su padre y el escuadrón azul.

Earlena sonrió.

—Anda, Rose, levántate.— dijo la bruja. —Te aseguro que Ásban no come gente.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa tímida y se puso de pie. Ásban le señaló con un gesto el camino y ella lo siguió. Juntos y en silencio se fueron alejando de la mesa y haciendo un paseo por el jardín de la familia Gozenbagh. Rose, mientras caminaba, jugaba con los dedos de sus manos. Ásban, en cambio, parecía recio y sereno.

—No soy un hombre al que le guste divagar, Rose.— dijo el mago. —Así que seré directo. Eres una chica inteligente, lo has demostrado una vez más al jugar con nosotros en la mesa…

—Yo no quería jugar…— comenzó la pelirroja, pero Ásban no la dejó continuar.

—Tus intenciones al respecto importan poco.— dijo el mago. —Lo que realmente importa es que eres una chica joven, inteligente y talentosa. Una bruja que tiene todo lo que se necesita para triunfar y, a pesar de ello, tiene el enorme defecto de confiar en las personas no indicadas.

Rose frunció el ceño, confundida, y se detuvo. Ásban la imitó.

—No creo estar entendiendo….

El mago suspiró.

—Te he traido aquí para incitarte a que reflexiones sobre tu estrecha relación con Aarón y sobre lo que sé que él te ha dicho de mí. Sé muy bien que trata de ponerte en mi contra y, aunque ya hemos tenido esta conversación y sabes lo que pienso de ti, de la profecía y de Morgana, creo que te encuentras en un momento privilegiado: estás dentro de la mansión Gozenbagh. Quizás sea inteligente que agudices la mirada y los oídos; quizás sea inteligente que indagues más sobre Aarón.

Rose miró a Ásban con recelo.

—¿Por qué me hablas así de él?— le dijo la pelirroja. —¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos?

—No tengo nada en contra de Aarón. Para mí él es un niño.— dijo el mago. —Simplemente sé que está dirigiéndose hacia un camino peligroso y que pretende arrastrarte con él. Aarón quiere seguir la investigación que dejó su madre y su padre, quiere seguir investigando a Morgana porque, al igual que sus padres, se ha obsesionado con ella. Y sospecho que está utilizándote para conseguir sus fines.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Aarón está en Hogwarts porque ustedes lo pusieron allí, no porque tenga un plan para utilizarme en sus investigaciones sobre Morgana.— dijo la pelirroja. —Nunca se ha acercado a mí para preguntarme sobre ella o sobre mis poderes o sobre nada que tenga que ver con la profecía. Siempre que hemos hablado ha sido sobre temas muy distintos.

Ásban soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Aarón está en Hogwarts porque insistió en estarlo.— dijo el mago. —Convenció a Earlena y a Rizieri de que lo necesitaba, de que eso lo ayudaría a superar la muerte de su padre. Si el día de hoy él es tu guardaespaldas es porque el mismo Aarón se aseguró de que así fuera.

Rose meneó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

—Conozco a Aarón.— dijo la pelirroja. —Sé que no está utilizándome.

Ásban esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Lo conoces desde hace dos semanas.— dijo el mago. —Yo lo conozco desde que nació.

Rose bajó la mirada con timidez.

—Hay una conexión entre nosotros.— dijo con suavidad. —No lo puedo explicar. Sólo sé que el tiempo pasa de forma diferente entre dos personas que son afines.

Ásban guardó silencio durante algunos segundos y Rose sintió el peso de su mirada sobre ella.

—Sé que eres inteligente.— dijo el mago. —Y las personas inteligentes no entregan su confianza al cien por cien antes de estar seguras de lo que hacen. Sé que aún dudas y que no cierras la puerta a la posibilidad de que Aarón no haya sido tan claro y transparente contigo como crees. — hizo una pausa. —Creo que deberías entrar a la antigua habitación de Daria Gozenbagh. Ahora es el estudio de Aarón y allí guarda todos sus papeles y los de sus investigaciones. Quizás no te haría mal corroborar que tu confianza en él es justa. Tal vez encuentres en los cajones cosas que te puedan interesar.

Y con esto Ásban retomó el camino de vuelta.

El sol empezó a ponerse.

**13.-**

—Ven conmigo.— dijo Scorpius.

Rose lo miró con extrañeza. Había estado a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando el rubio le pidió que entrara a la suya. Después de una larga tarde en el jardín con los de la Orden y de la charla con Ásban lo único que deseaba era pensar detenidamente lo que debía hacer. ¿Estaría bien revisar las cosas personales de Aarón para salir de dudas? Estaba claro que meterse a su estudio, antigua habitación de su madre, era una invasión bastante reprochable. No era el tipo de cosas que ella solía hacer y en otras circunstancias no lo habría ni siquiera considerado. Sin embargo, había algo que le gritaba por dentro que necesitaba estar segura, algo que le decía que no debía dejarse llevar completamente por sus instintos porque eso sería estúpido. Aunque Ásban no le inspirara la menor confianza y viceversa, él era un miembro de la Orden de Merlín, de modo que no podía ser la persona que Aarón pintaba que era, ¿o sí? De cualquier forma estaba claro que el castaño guardaba secretos: no le había dicho aún, por ejemplo, por qué odiaba tanto a Ásban. Ni siquiera le habría confesado que era un licántropo de no ser que ella lo descubrió.

Tal vez estaba confiando demasiado en alguien que no ponía del todo su confianza en ella.

—¿A tu habitación?— preguntó Rose mirando la puerta tras el rubio. —¿Para qué?

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

—No voy a violarte.— le dijo. —Tenemos que hablar. Es importante. Créeme.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y dudó por unos segundos. Corroboró que el pasillo estaba desierto y luego suspiró.

—Está bien.— le dijo.

Scorpius abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó entrar a la gryffindoriana. El lugar era idéntico a su propio cuarto: una cama amplia con cobetores blancos y marrones, una butaca, alfombras con diseños exóticos, un espejo de cuerpo completo y una puerta cerrada que daba a un baño bastante amplio y agradable. A Rose le pasó por la cabeza lo mismo que cuando se alojó en el cuarto de visitas de la mansión Malfoy: "La cocina y la sala de la madriguera juntas no hacen una de estas habitaciones".

Cuando Scorpius cerró la puerta tras de sí, Rose se volteó para mirarlo con algo de agotamiento.

—Si es por lo de tu padre y lo del escuadrón azul, créeme, para mí también fue una sorpresa.— dijo la pelirroja dejándose caer sentada sobre la cama.

Scorpius negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No es por eso que te traje aquí.— dijo el slytherin. —Sé muy bien que no lo sabías. Aún no sé cómo tomármelo.— se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás. —Me parece casi increíble que después de tantos años de despreciarlo públicamente hayan decidido recurrir a mi padre para esto. Encima obligándolo a recordar una época que sé muy bien que le averguenza.— Scorpius sonrió con ironía. —La última vez que lo vi fue en Hogwarts. Vino a visitarme por…bueno, eso no importa. El punto es que no me dijo nada. No me mencionó en lo absoluto al escuadrón azul.

Rose miró a Scorpius con comprensión.

—Sé muy bien lo que se siente que tus padres tengan secretos como estos.— dijo la pelirroja. —A mí también me molestó cuando lo supe. Me molestó que no me lo hubiesen dicho. Pero supongo que no pueden hacerlo, que es confidencial. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Tú y yo, por ejemplo, tenemos lo de los anillos. Y no se lo hemos dicho a ellos. Eso no significa que no los respetemos, y creo que se aplica de la misma manera para ellos.

Scorpius asintió y luego esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Te imaginas a tu papá y al mío trabajando juntos en el escuadrón azul?— le preguntó, divertido. —La próxima vez que los veamos tendrán hematomas por toda la cara. No los imagino más de cinco minutos en la misma estancia sin golpearse.

Rose sonrió y poco a poco empezó a reír. Scorpius también lo hizo.

—En otro tiempo no me habría parecido gracioso.— dijo ella, aún sonriendo. —Pero ahora…Supongo que es eso o llorar.

Scorpius miró a Rose con intensidad, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Si supieran lo que siento por ti tendrían verdaderas razones para iniciar una pelea.— dijo el slytherin.

Rose fue borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y se sonrojó intensamente. Scorpius se humedeció los labios. ¿Podía acaso ser más adorable? Si algo no había cambiado, a pesar de todo, era lo mucho que disfrutaba de ponerla nerviosa. Podía pasar el resto de su vida haciéndola sonrojar y luego besando cada rincón de su rostro.

Y de su cuerpo.

Scorpius desvió la mirada de Rose, recuperando la sensatez, y recordando la razón por la que la había hecho entrar a su habitación: El oráculo.

Scorpius caminó hacia su maleta y la abrió. La pelirroja lo vio sacar dos diarios y caminar hacia ella. Scorpius se sentó a su lado y le extendió un periódico.

—Los hermanos Krekovorich cumplieron con su palabra.— dijo el slytherin. —Tenemos El oráculo.

Rose miró la portada del diario con verdadera atención. La foto era borrosa y se notaba que había sido tomada a una distancia considerable. El titular decía: "Presuntos campos de concentración para magos y brujas en las afueras de Londres".

—Esto es horrible.— dijo Rose, espantada. —No puede ser cierto.

—Dice "presuntos",— dijo Scorpius. —Parece más una portada sensacionalista que una real.

Juntos abrieron el diario y ojearon sus páginas. El contenido era espeluznante: crisis política entre muggles y magos, grupos terroristas mágicos que apoyan a Exus, grupos extremistas muggles, propuesta de nuevas legislaciones desde el mundo muggle para protegerse de los "fenómenos" mágicos, marchas y concentraciones de muggles reclamando que sus hijos no estudien con magos ni brujas y para que exista una forma de identificación de los "diferentes", propuestas para incluir en el carnet de idenfiticación tu condición natural —muggle, mago o bruja—, etc. Rose no daba crédito a tanto caos. ¿Cómo podía El profeta ocultar todo eso? ¿Qué tan cierto era lo que publicaba El oráculo? Tal vez la verdad estaba entre lo que decía El profeta y lo que decía El oráculo: justo en el medio.

—No creo que debamos creer esto al cien por cien.— dijo Scorpius. —Aún así, espero que los Krekovorich sigan enviándonos el diario. Le pedí a Alex que, en caso de que siguieran llegando, los recibiera y escondiera para nosotros. Es mejor que nadie sepa que nos lo están enviando.

Rose asintió. Scorpius la miró con interés.

—Casi lo olvido.— dijo el slytherin. —¿Qué te dijo Ásban?

La gryffindoriana se puso de pie y, nerviosa, se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja.

—Nada importante.— dijo ella. —Sólo lo de siempre. Trató de explicarme que no me tome de forma personal que tenga sus dudas respecto a mí. Cosas por el estilo. Tengo que decir que me pone los pelos de punta. Me mira como si fuera un insecto.

—Creo que es su estilo.— dijo Scorpius. —Es un poco duro, pero no me parece que tenga malas intenciones.

—Ya.— dijo Rose, cruzándose de brazos. —A ti te agrada porque él quiere que ganes y que yo desaparezca del mapa.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tal vez eso contribuye a que me agrade, lo admito.— dijo el rubio.

Rose sonrió levemente.

—Bueno.— dijo ella. —Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme para la cena. ¿Crees que debo ponerme un vestido o algo así?

Scorpius la miró de arriba abajo con detenimiento y Rose volvió a sonrojarse.

—Creo que con cualquier cosa que te pongas estarás bien.— le dijo.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa tímida y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando salió tuvo que detenerse unos segundos en el pasillo, cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma con una sola palabra de Scorpius? Y ahora que ya habían aclarado todo y tenían una relación de lo más cordial todo era mucho peor. Podía sentir el suelo temblar bajo sus pies con cada mirada, con cada gesto; tan sólo estar cerca de él y respirar su aroma fresco e hipnotizante ya hacía que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho.

Antes estar cerca de Scorpius era problemático e intimidante, pero ahora, además de intimidante, era placentero, lo cual resultaba mucho más peligroso.

Después de colocarse un vestido sencillo azul marino y de recogerse el cabello de una forma más eficiente, Rose salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia abajo. Al pie de la escalera la esperaba Scorpius, quien la miró como si sus ojos quisiera nadar en ella y le sonrió con afecto.

—¿Crees que estoy presentable?— le preguntó Rose, nerviosa.

—Sí, bastante.— dijo el slytherin.

Scorpius se había puesto una camisa blanca cuya tela, pensó Rose, seguramente costaba más que toda la ropa que ella había traído en su maleta junta, y un jean azul oscuro.

Rose entornó los ojos.

—Perdóname por no ser la reina de la moda, pero mi familia podría comprarse una casa con lo que llevas puesto.— le dijo la gryffindoriana con humor.

Scorpius se miró a sí mismo y luego le devolvió la mirada.

—La reina de la moda es mi madre.— dijo Scorpius. —Te sorprendería saber qué porcentaje de mi armario está compuesto por cosas que ha escogido ella. Y digamos que sus gustos son bastante sofisticados y costosos.

Rose sonrió burlonamente.

—Quizás para cuando te gradúes ya no tengas herencia.— dijo la pelirroja. —Porque es evidente que tu madre se está gastando la fortuna Malfoy en ropa.

Scorpius chascó la lengua.

—Pocas cosas me importan tan poco como la herencia de mi padre.

Juntos llegaron al comedor, en donde estaban ya sentados los miembros de la Orden, Aarón, Gania, Fiodor y una chica que Rose jamás había visto hasta ese momento. Tenía el cabello negro y muy corto, dejando sus orejas descubiertas y su nuca completamente libre, y unos ojos gatunos de color almendra.

—Por fin llegaron.— dijo Earlena.

Rose y Scorpius se sentaron el uno frente al otro. Rose entre Rizieri y Aarón y Scorpius entre la chica de cabello corto y Earlena. Ásban precedía la mesa.

—Les presento a mi sobrina, Ginger.— dijo Rizieri.

La chica de cabello corto sonrió ampliamente en forma de saludo. Rose notó que cuando Scorpius la miró, ella le dedicó un gesto especial que no había tenido para con nadie más. Y ese fue el inicio de una larga cena en la que Scorpius y Ginger no pararon de hablar entre ellos. Aunque Rose sostuvo conversaciones con Rizieri y con Aarón, no dejó de notar cómo el slytherin y la morena parecían encontrarse excesivamente cómodos entre ellos. En varios momentos, sobre todo cuando Ginger reía o hacía reír a Scorpius, la pelirroja sintió deseos de clavarle el tenerdor a ambos en el cuello, pero se contuvo porque no tenía sentido ponerse celosa de algo tan estúpido, especialmente cuando Scorpius y ella ya no tenían nada.

"Le gusta", pensó Rose, "A Ginger le gusta Scorpius".

¡Claro que le gustaba! ¿Cómo no iba a fijarse en él? Scorpius tenía el cuerpo y las facciones de un David y, además, unos ojos grises que enloquecían a medio Hogwarts. Sin contar una sonrisa perfecta y una personalidad atractiva.

Rose intentó no pensar demasiado en ello durante la cena. Si había conseguido tolerar a Cassandra Welkins como novia de Scorpius y de verlos besarse más de una vez frente a ella, podría tolerar a una chica coqueta durante un par de días.

No era como si Scorpius estuviera interesado en ella.

Pero el slytherin parecía, en efecto, interesado en Ginger, puesto que cuando todos se movieron al salón para seguir charlando él se volvió a sentar junto a ella para continuar conversando sobre lo que fuera que estuvieran conversando. Rose se preguntaba de qué podrían estar hablando con tanto interés.

Y entonces el piano empezó a sonar.

Rose giró la cabeza hacia la esquina del salón en donde había un hermoso piano negro con cola. Aarón había empezado a tocar una sonata de Schubert que la pelirroja reconoció al instante. Todos en la estancia pararon de hablar y se dedicaron a deleitarse con la música. Scorpius, aún sentado junto a Ginger, notó que Rose miraba a Aarón impresionada.

Eso le revolvió el estómago.

Cuando Aarón acabó la sonata de Schubert todos aplaudieron. El castaño caminó hacia un sillón y se sentó. Rose se acercó a él.

—Tocas bastante bien.— le dijo.

Aarón sonrió.

—Earlena me pidió que tocara un poco.— dijo el castaño. —Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago. He perdido la práctica.

—¡Aarón, ven con nosotros!— exclamó Earlena. —¡Tienes que explicarle a Rizieri quién es Schubert!

Aarón bufó y miró a Rose con cansancio.

—No sé por qué accedí a esto.— le dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el grupo de la Orden.

Rose lo miró alejarse y en lo primero que pensó fue en las palabras de Ásban. ¿Debía o no entrar a hurtadillas al estudio del castaño? Si tomaba la decisión de hacerlo, aquel era el momento de actuar: Aarón estaba ocupado con Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban, de modo que no notaría su ausencia en el salón. Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente. Se sentía dividida en dos: una parte de sí misma le decía que hacer algo así era absolutamente viturable, era dudar de alguien que no había hecho más que ayudarla y ofrecerle su amistad, pero otra parte de su cerebro la incitaba a dudar, a mantener la duda sobre alguien misterioso y enigmático que había llegado a su vida apenas hacía dos semanas.

La decisión inteligente era obvia.

Rose se sobresaltó cuando sintió un aliento cálido sobre su oreja.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Scorpius por detrás.

La pelirroja se volteó y lo miró sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

—No.— respondió con sinceridad, pero pronto se arrepintió de hacerlo. —Digo sí. No sé. Más o menos.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Perdóname, pero no te entiendo.— dijo el slytherin. —Lo que me queda claro es que algo te pasa.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

—Scorpius…— le dijo ella bajando el tono de su voz. —Si te pidiera que me cubrieras las espaldas ahora, en el salón, mientras yo me ausento durante algunos minutos, y te pidiera además que no me preguntaras a dónde voy, ¿lo harías?

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en Rose como si quisiera perforarla y entrar en ella para leer sus pensamientos. Un velo de silencio cayó entre ambos durante algunos segundos.

—¿Y qué recibiría a cambio de hacer lo que me pides?— le preguntó.

Rose entornó los ojos. "Por supuesto que quiere algo a cambio. Es un Malfoy", pensó.

—Olvídalo.— le dijo ella y se dispuso a retirarse hacia otro sitio.

Scorpius la tomó del brazo e impidió que se fuera.

—Espera.— le dijo mirándola a los ojos. —Sólo quiero saber una cosa. Lo que me pides, ¿es importante para ti que lo haga?

Rose lo miró con sinceridad y asintió lentamente. Scorpius suspiró y la soltó.

—Entonces no hay más que decir.— dijo el slytherin. —Vete. Trataré de hacer que nadie lo note.

Rose lo miró con sorpresa. Se sintió conmovida por ese gesto inesperado y, durante algunos segundos, fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Se humedeció los labios antes de decidirse a hablar:

—Gracias.— le dijo con timidez y se volteó hacia la salida del salón. Pocos segundos después se volvió a girar para mirar al rubio con recelo. —Estás haciendo todo esto para ablandarme, ¿verdad?

Scorpius sonrió.

—_No. Digo sí. No sé. Más o menos._— dijo el rubio imitándola.

—Muy gracioso.— dijo Rose. —No te pases de listo, Scorpius. Que no nos tiremos piedras el uno al otro no significa que vaya a olvidarme mágicamente de lo que me hiciste y caiga rendida en tus brazos.

—Pero la magia existe, tienes que admitirlo.— dijo el slytherin.

—No voy a dejar que me manipules, te lo advierto.— dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Y yo no voy a dejar que sigas suspirando por las estúpidas sonatas que Gozenbagh sepa tocar en un estúpido piano.

Rose se sonrojó violentamente.

—¡Yo no he suspirado por nadie!—exclamó e inmediatamente bajó el tono de voz. —No tengo tiempo para esto ahora. Me voy. Intentaré no tardar demasiado.

Rose se deslizó hacia la salida verificando que nadie más la estuviera viendo y llegó hacia las escaleras. Si en efecto el estudio de Aarón era la antigua habitación de su madre, entonces la estancia debía estar ubicada en alguna parte de la segunda planta. Se apresuró a subir los escalones y, una vez en el pasillo de puertas, caminó observando cada una de ellas. La habitación principar debía tener una puerta diferente, eso era seguro. Giró por la esquina, distanciándose del corredor en donde estaba su habitación y la de Scorpius, hasta que dio con una puerta amplia y suntuosa.

Supo de inmediato que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Rose tomó la manija entre su mano y abrió la puerta. Era increíble pero no estaba asegurada. Era probable que Aarón hubiese olvidado hacerlo, después de todo, nadie vivía en esa casa salvo sus sirvientes y no necesitaba de mayores cuidados con sus documentos íntimos. Aún así era muy extraño que no hubiese ninguna traba en su camino. Rose miró la cerradura de la puerta con atención: parecía haber sido forzada. ¿Era posible que Ásban le hubiera preparado ya el camino? Y si era así, ¿entonces él también había estado en ese lugar? Tal vez a eso se debía que le insistiera tanto en que buscara en los cajones. Tal vez el mago había visto algo allí que creía que a ella podría interesarle.

Rose suspiró y paseó la mirada por la habitación. La cama aún se conservaba y también el armario. El resto, en cambio, eran estanterías con cientos de libros y un amplio escritorio con varios cajones de madera pulida. La pelirroja vio sobre la mesa, en un portarretrato, la imagen de una mujer hermosa de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, como los de Aarón.

—Daria Gozenbagh.— murmuró Rose para sí misma.

Rose inspeccionó el escritorio: varios pergaminos descansaban sobre la madera con apuntes incomprensibles. En unas hojas Rose vio dibujos hechos a lápiz, dibujos que siempre intentaban reproducir el mismo rostro.

—Morgana…—soltó Rose al reconocer esas facciones.

¿Aarón había hecho todos esos dibujos o eran de Daria, su madre? Ella también había estado, antes de morir, investigando sobre Morgana. La imagen era la reproducción del rostro de la pintura que conservaban en la Orden. La única imagen que se conservaba de Morgana.

Rose tragó saliva e intentó abrir el primer cajón sin ningún éxito. Estaba cerrado. Intentó con el segundo obteniendo los mismos resultados. El tercero, sin embargo, se abrió con una facilidad pasmosa que le heló la sangre.

También había sido forzado.

Rose encontró en el interior de ese cajón una única carpeta en cuya portada estaba escrito: "Rose Weasley Granger".

La gryffindoriana sintió que empezaba a perder el aliento.

Rose tomó la carpeta y la dejó descansar sobre el escritorio unos segundos antes de abrirla. Estaba convencida de que lo que vería en su interior no iba a gustarle. Cuando la abrió su corazón se detuvo. La primera página era su hoja de vida completa: fecha de nacimiento, edad, tipo de sangre, historial clínico, alergias, residencia, familiares, calificaciones, etc. Parecía una recopilación de hasta el más mínimo rasgo de su existencia.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Rose volteó a las siguientes páginas. Todas eran hijas de vida de sus familiares más cercanos. Luego aparecía el reporte médico del doctor que la atendió cuando era niña y ocurrió lo del incendio y la quemadura en el brazo de su hermano Hugo. El reporte indicaba un caso de descontrol de poderes durante el sueño y adjuntaba otro reporte psicológico en el que se leía una sola línea: "Estable".

Los papeles temblaban en las manos de Rose. La pelirroja podía sentir cómo las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos.

Lo que seguía era un informe sobre su sangre y su fisiología. Había apuntes médicos que se referían a "intranquilidad en el sueño" y "actividad de magia espontánea de elemento: fuego".

De repente la puerta se abrió y Aarón se detuvo en la entrada, petrificado y desconcertado, mirando a Rose frente al escritorio con un cúmulo de papeles en sus manos.

Sobre el escritorio descansaba la carpeta que tenía escrito "Rose Weasley Granger".

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó el castaño claramente ofendido por la intrusión de la pelirroja en aquella estancia.

Rose lo miró dolida.

—Has estado investigándome todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?— soltó ella en un tono lleno de decepción y de rabia contenida. En sus ojos ardían llamas de indignación. —Por eso entraste a Hogwarts. ¡Para usarme como un ratón de laboratorio!

Rose lanzó los papeles que tenía en mano sobre el suelo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan decepcionada y era eso lo que la enfurecía. ¿Cómo había podido creer y confiar tanto en alguien que apenas conocía? ¿Qué clase de tonta había sido?

Aarón miró los papeles en el suelo, atónito, y luego levantó la mirada hacia la gryffindoriana.

—No es lo que estás pensando.

—¿Ah no?— soltó Rose, alterada. —¡Perdóname por confundirme cuando encuentro un registro pormenorizado de toda mi vida en un cajón!

Aarón frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar?— le volvió a preguntar. —¿Fue Ásban el que te dijo que entraras?

—Ni siquiera te importo de verdad, ¿no es así?— soltó Rose. —No eres en verdad mi amigo, no te interesa mi amistad, sólo quieres utilizarme para seguir tus investigaciones sobre mis poderes y los de Morgana. ¡Dijiste que no creías que fuera como ella pero a mis espaldas me usas como modelo de tus indagaciones!

—Rose, cálmate.— le dijo Aarón.

—¿Cómo pretendes que me calme?— soltó Rose. —Debí escuchar a Ásban desde un principio…

Los ojos de Aarón se oscurecieron.

—Tú no conoces a Ásban, Rose.— dijo el castaño. —¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que te trajo directo hasta aquí? Está tratando de ponerte en mi contra, ésa es su estrategia.

—¿Y ahora vas a decirme que estos papeles no son tuyos?

Aarón tragó saliva.

—No, no voy a mentirte. Son míos.— dijo el castaño.

—Quiero irme de aquí.— dijo Rose y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, pero Aarón se interpuso impidiéndole salir.

—No vas a salir de aquí hasta que me dejes explicarte esto.— dijo el castaño.

—¿Para qué?— soltó la pelirroja. —¿Para que sigas evadiendo mis preguntas y manteniendo todos los secretos que sé que tienes bajo la manga? Tú no sabes lo que es tener una amistad con alguien. No sabes lo que es entregarle tu confianza a una persona. Siempre has estado solo y es así como quieres mantenerte.

Aarón recibió esas palabras como una bofetada.

—Rose…

—Déjame salir.

—No.

—¡Déjame salir!— gritó Rose, empujándolo.

—¡No voy a dejarte salir!— gritó Aarón.

Rose retrocedió dos pasos y guardó silencio. El grito del castaño parecía haberla sosegado momentáneamente. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con desconfianza y reproche.

Aarón tomó aire.

—Es verdad que tengo secretos y es verdad que no he sido del todo sincero contigo.— dijo el castaño. —No estoy acostumbrado a confiar en nadie, pero creo que merezco que me dejes explicarte esto. Después de que me escuches puedes hacer lo que quieras. No voy a impedirte que me odies o que quieras dejar la mansión o que pidas a la Orden que me retiren de mis labores como tu guardaespaldas. Sólo pido que me dejes explicártelo.

Rose giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Su cuerpo temblaba aún por la indignación, pero no dijo nada ni hizo ningún intento por salir de la habitación. Aarón tomó eso como un permiso para continuar:

—No sólo entré a Hogwarts para mantenerme ocupado y superar la muerte de mi padre.— dijo el castaño. —Lo hice porque encontré los textos de papá en los que investigaba a Morgana y la profecía; porque entendí tu conexión con los poderes de la bruja a la que mi madre estudió durante años, y porque supe inmediatamente que Ásban te tenía en la mira. — Aarón se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño. —Lo hice porque acercándome a ti estaba seguro de que podría armar este rompecabezas y porque eso me ayudaría a confirmar lo que sé mejor que nadie: que Ásban puede intentar lastimarte tal y como lo hizo con mis padres.

Rose miró a Aarón.

—Así que admites que soy una pieza más en tus planes contra Ásban.— dijo la pelirroja. —¡Pierdes el tiempo porque no quiero ser parte de ello! ¡No voy a ser un instrumento más!

—¡Eras una pieza antes de que empezaras a significar todo lo que significas para mí!— soltó Aarón. —Antes de conocerte mi único propósito era vengar las muertes de mis padres y no puedes juzgarme por ello. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir sabiendo quién es el asesino de tus padres y tener que callar porque no tienes las pruebas suficientes para llevar al canalla frente a la justicia.

—¿Qué locura estás tratando de decirme?— le dijo Rose entre confundida e incrédula.

Aarón tragó saliva.

—No quería meterte en esto, pero parece ser que es la única forma en la que puedo hacer que vuelvas a confiar en mí.— dijo el castaño clavando sus ojos en ella. —Ásban mató a mi madre y manipuló a mi padre para que se suicidara.

Rose retrocedió un paso y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puede ser.— dijo ella.

Aarón asintió con vehemencia.

—¡Es él quien ha estado moviendo los hilos detrás del poder!— dijo el castaño. —Mamá fue asesinada por alguien de su confianza, alguien que le escribió una carta que ella leyó frente a mí. Recuerdo la caligrafía, recuerdo la firma: Ásban. Él la citó para charlar sobre las investigaciones que mamá estaba realizando sobre Morgana. Ella murió en esa cita. La carta se autoeliminó tras ser leída. Y nadie pudo saber lo que yo sabía, pero ¿cómo iba yo a decirlo? ¡Era un niño contra un honorable miembro de la Orden! ¡Nadie iba a creerme! Aún ahora nadie me creería.

—Estás loco.— dijo Rose, aturdida.

—Con los años me convencí a mí mismo de que me había equivocado, de que lo había inventado todo. Entonces murió mi padre y encontré sus textos: todos retomaban la investigación de mamá. Llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía ya varios años atrás en secreto. Y como te lo he contado a ti y a Scorpius, él tenía la profecía y los anillos que te envió. Ásban debió enterarse de ello de alguna forma, quizás mi padre se lo confió, no lo sé. Llenó su cabeza con ideas negativas sobre Morgana, lo hizo sentirse culpable de investigarla, y mi padre cayó en el juego. Lanzó la profecía y sus diarios al mar y yo los recuperé. Los leí. Al día siguiente papá estaba muerto y poco después Ásban revisó de pies a cabeza sus cosas para tomar la profecía y esconderla en la Orden. Fue entonces cuando supe que mis recuerdos no eran parte de una invención. Es demasiada coincidencia, Rose. Todos los que han intentado indagar en el pasado de Morgana de forma seria han muerto. No sólo mis padres. —Aarón caminó hacia la estantería y de entre dos libros rojos extrajo una lista, mostrándosela a Rose. —Puedes quedártela y buscar los nombres por ti misma. Todos han muerto, todos estuvieron de una u otra forma interesados en investigar la figura de Morgana la Fey. Las piezas empezaron a encajar perfectamente dentro de mi cabeza y entonces supe que la siguiente serías tú. Supe que Ásban no te dejaría tranquila después de leer la profecía, que iría tras de ti. Y es por eso que decidí entrar en Hogwarts y ofrecerme para ser tu guardaespaldas.

—¿Por qué tomarte tantas molestias por alguien a quien apenas conocías?— le soltó Rose, recelosa. —¿Por qué tomarte tantas molestas por mí?

Aarón suspiró.

—Ya te dije que en un principio no lo hice porque me importara realmente lo que pudiera pasarte, y lo siento.— dijo el castaño avergonzado. —Protegerte sólo era consecuencia de lo que en el fondo estaba buscando: pruebas. Y entender qué es lo que Ásban detesta tanto de Morgana, qué es lo que no quiere que salga a la luz sobre ella.

—De modo que es cierto.— dijo Rose. —Sólo he sido una pieza en tus planes.

Aarón la miró a los ojos.

—Sabes muy bien que ahora eres mucho más que eso. Creo que te lo he demostrado.— dijo el castaño. —Rose, en verdad lo siento. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Pero no voy a disculparme por hacer lo que he hecho desde que he entrado a Hogwarts: protegerte de Ásban. Lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces.

Rose guardó silencio y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo.— dijo la pelirroja. —¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te estás arriesgando culpabilizando de asesinato a un miembro de la Orden y sin una sola prueba contundente a tu favor?

Aarón respiró hondo.

—Lo sé.— le dijo. —Pero no estoy inventándome que estás en peligro y tú misma lo has podido comprobar con lo que ocurrió con Cycill y luego en Hogsmeade.

—Eso no significa que Ásban esté tras esos ataques.— dijo Rose.

Aarón cerró los ojos brevemente.

—No necesito que creas que Ásban está tras los ataques y las muertes de mis padres, eso lo sé yo y no pienso parar hasta probarlo. — dijo el castaño. —Lo que necesito es que me creas en todo lo demás, que creas que es cierto cuando te digo que ya no estoy utilizándote, que en verdad me importas ahora, que soy tu amigo y que puedes confiar en mí como yo he confiado en ti diciéndote, en este momento, toda la verdad que podría hacer que me expulsaran de la Orden para siempre. Necesito que creas en eso.

Rose guardó silencio. Era cierto que Aarón se había entregado a ella contándole sus planes pero, ¿era eso suficiente razón para confiar en él? Estaba claro que Ásban había forzado la entrada y el cajón del estudio para que ella encontrara toda aquella información, lo que no estaba nada claro eran sus intenciones. Aarón parecía creer que él era un monstruo, el asesino de sus padres y que iba tras de ella, pero Rose encontraba esas sospechas débiles y poco fundamentadas. Sin embargo, podía ver sinceridad en los ojos de Aarón y por dentro sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad y que ya no la estaba utilizando, que en verdad sentía haberlo hecho en un principio. Ásban quería distanciarla de Aarón y Aarón quería distanciarla de Ásban. Rose estaba aturdida. ¿En quién debía confiar?

Entonces cerró los ojos y fue como si su lengua supiera ya la respuesta:

—Sí, te creo.— dijo la pelirroja y abrió los ojos. —Creo que no eres lo que Ásban dice, creo que no tengo que cuidarme de ti, pero tampoco creo que Ásban sea todo lo que tú dices que es. No sin pruebas.

El rostro de Aarón se iluminó de repente, como si un gran peso hubiera abandonado su espalda y lo hubiera liberado. Sonrió y caminó hacia ella para envolver las mejillas de la pelirroja entre sus manos y depositar un beso sobre su frente.

—Gracias.— dijo el castaño apoyando su frente contra la de la pelirroja. —Gracias por confiar en mí.

Rose se aclaró la garganta y se distanció lentamente de él.

—No piensas como Ásban, ¿verdad?— le preguntó, y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. —No piensas que soy un peligro.

Aarón le sonrió tiernamente.

—Jamás he pensado eso, Rose.— le respondió. —Que te haya investigado ha sido consecuencia de que mi padre lo hizo al descubrirte y de que Ásban parece tener miedo de tus poderes. Nunca he pensado que seas como Morgana, aunque a ella tampoco la pienso como un peligro. Siempre te he visto como eres: valiente, buena, inteligente…

—¿Entonces por qué Ásban duda tanto de mí?— soltó Rose, dolida.

Aarón la miró profundamente.

—No creo que dude de ti.— dijo el castaño. —Creo que te teme.

**14.-**

Dominique se colocó frente a sus primos y sonrió ampliamente. Había reunido a todos los Weasley-Potter, a excepción de Lily, en una de las aulas vacías del castillo justo después de la cena. La impaciencia se respiraba en el aire: si tardaban demasiado estarían infringiendo la norma horaria de Hogwarts y Peeves les daría caza. Louis fue el primero en entornar los ojos y hablar:

—Vamos, Dom. ¿Para qué nos han congregado aquí?— preguntó el gryffindoriano.

Dominique lo miró con dureza.

—A eso voy, hermanito.— dijo la rubia, y luego volvió a sonreír. —Como ya saben el cumpleaños de Lily se acerca.

—Oh no, aquí vamos.— dijo Fred.

—Dominique, Lily no quiere festejar su cumpleaños.— dijo Hugo. —Ha sido así desde que cumplió los doce. No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero evitar ser el blanco de la ira de Lily.

Dominique bufó.

—Chicos, es su cumpleaños.— dijo la rubia. —Ya sé que ella es un poco especial…

—Un poco difícil, querrás decir.— dijo Fred.

—¿Un poco?— preguntó Louis.

—Ya cállense.— dijo Roxanne, aburrida. —Dominique tiene razón. Aunque a Lily no le guste festejar su cumpleaños nosotros somos su familia. No podemos pasar la fecha por alto.

—Opino lo mismo.— dijo Albus, interviniendo. —Me siento incómodo haciendo como si el cumpleaños de mi hermana no fuera importante.

—Pero ella lo quiere así.— dijo Hugo. —Y discúlpame, sé que eres su hermano, pero si alguien aquí conoce a Lily mejor que nadie soy yo. Así como tú entiendes mejor a Rose que yo, yo entiendo a Lily. Cuando dice que no quiere festejar su cumpleaños, lo dice en serio.

—No pretendo que le hagamos una fiesta.— dijo Dominique. —La idea sería pensar en algo que no parezca una celebración, pero que haga de ese día un día especial para ella.

Hugo bufó.

—¿Y cómo haríamos algo así?— preguntó el castaño.

—Tal vez podríamos escaparnos a Hogsmeade ese día.— dijo Fred.

—¿Para que vuelvan a atacar a Lily confundiéndola con Rose?— dijo Roxanne. —Sí, Fred: es una idea genial.

—Yo estaba pensando más bien en hacerle un regalo.— dijo la rubia. —Uno en conjunto. Así no habría fiesta ni nada de las cosas que a Lily le molestan y podríamos darle algo que quiera.

Albus se cruzó de brazos.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué quiere Lily?

Fred rió.

—¡La cabeza de Lorcan en una bandeja!— exclamó, divertido.

—Muy gracioso.— dijo Roxanne dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

Albus pareció meditar durante alguos segundos.

—A Lily le gusta el quidditch.— dijo el moreno. —¿Por qué no le regalamos algo que tenga que ver con eso?

Hugo pareció apoyar la idea de Albus.

—Eso me parece lo más cercano a algo agradable que podamos darle a Lily.— dijo el castaño.

—Ya, ¿pero qué cosa de quidditch?— preguntó Fred.

—¿Un libro?— sugirió tímidamente Lucy, quien hasta entonces se había abstenido de participar.

—Por Merlín, Lucy.— soltó Hugo. —¿Es que acaso has visto a Lily leer alguna vez en su vida?

Lucy abrió la boca para hablar cuando Hugo volvió a interrumpirla.

—Las revistas de quidditch y los libros para las clases no cuentan.— le dijo.

Lucy cerró la boca y guardó silencio.

—¿Y si le regalamos la última Nimbus?— sugirió Louis.

Fred lo miró con hartazgo.

—¿A ti te parece que tengamos el capital económico para comprarle la última Nimbus a Lily?— le dijo.

—Tal vez si entre todos reservamos el campo de quidditch y jugamos con ella logremos hacer que el día sea especial sin demasiada parafernalia de por medio— dijo Albus.

Todos miraron al moreno y guardaron silencio durante varios segundos.

—Al, eres un genio.— dijo Hugo.

Dominique dio un pequeño salto de alegría y unió las palmas de sus manos justo debajo de su mentón.

—¡Es perfecto, Albus!— exclamó la rubia. —Le encantará. Además, no estaríamos desobedeciendo su petición. Simplemente nos reuniríamos en familia a jugar quidditch.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con la idea. Lucy, sin embargo, no lograba concentrarse en la conversación por más que lo intentaba. Su mente no dejaba de regresar a las últimas noches de aquella semana, noches que había pasado durmiendo junto a Alexander en Slytherin. Estaba segura de que si aquello seguía continuando las cosas iban a salirse de control y eso la llenaba de miedo.

Le bastaba cerrar los ojos para aspirar el aroma del slytherin en cualquier parte del castillo.

Cada noche era similar a la anterior: Alexander la llevaba a su habitación, los dos se cambiaban y se acostaban juntos, abrazados, y era así como dormían toda la noche. En esos momentos ninguno de los dos se atrevía a besarse —no tenía sentido hacerlo ya que nadie los estaba viendo—, y era como si esa castidad nocturna fuera el único muro que los separara del abismo. Por el día, en cambio, la historia era diferente: Alexander buscaba siempre momentos propicios o no propicios para besarla y ella se dejaba llevar. No podía hacer otra cosa. Los labios del slytherin la llamaban y ella respondía como una mascota entrenada. Se sentía débil cuando estaba con él, como si todo su cuerpo fuera una llama, como si su piel sólo sintiera cuando las manos del castaño la acariciaban. Cada noche cuando intentaban dormir abrazados el uno al otro, Lucy sentía ganas de besar el torso desnudo de Alexander y de que él hiciera lo mismo con ella; deseaba los labios del slytherin por todo su cuerpo y de sólo pensarlo se sonrojaba intensamente.

Con Ben jamás había sentido todo aquello. Ni siquiera después de que le entregó su primera vez.

Poco después de acordar cuál sería el regalo de Lily, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Lucy dudó. Alexander le había dado la clave de entrada a la sala común, y ya ningún slytherin parecía sorprenderse al verla pasar por allí noche tras noche. Si alguna vez había existido alguna duda de que lo de Alexander y ella fuera un montaje, esas dudas se habían desvanecido por completo. Todo Hogwarts sabía que ella estaba pasando noches enteras en la habitación de Alexander Nott. El asunto no era un secreto para nadie.

Lucy suspiró. Quizás la parte más placentera de dormir con el slytherin era despertar junto a él y, a veces, encontrarlo todavía dormido con un brazo rodeándola. En esos momentos Lucy aprovechaba para maravillarse con las facciones del castaño y disfrutar de la suavidad de su cabello y piel. En varias ocasiones Alexander la había atrapado mirándolo dormir.

—Lucy, lo que haces es perturbador.— le decía aún con los ojos cerrados, sonriéndole.

La pelinaranja meneó la cabeza con la intención de despejar sus pensamientos. Se detuvo en la intersección de dos pasillos: uno la llevaría al camino hacia su sala común, otro a la sala común de Slytherin.

Poco antes de salir del comedor para reunirse con sus primos, Alexander le había susurrado al oído:

—Te espero esta noche. Como siempre.

Lucy tragó saliva. Podía ir a su sala común, dormir sola, tranquila, y poner cualquier excusa al día siguiente para Alexander. Podía hacerlo y de esa manera recordar que era así como debía quedarse: sola. Al menos por un tiempo. Necesitaba recuperarse de todo lo que le había pasado con Ben aquel año. Si bien era cierto que ya no estaba enamorada de él, Lucy estaba aterrada de volver a salir lastimada tan pronto. Amar era arriesgarse a ser herido, era exponerse a carne viva en la interperie.

La pelinaranja dio un paso hacia el pasillo que la llevaría a Hufflepuff, pero se detuvo. El recuerdo de unos ojos verdes y una piel suave la hicieron retroceder.

Lo correcto era dirigirse a Hufflepuff y Lucy siempre había sido una chica correcta.

Por eso apenas pudo comprender lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ella cuando, de repente, tomó el pasillo contrario sin mirar hacia atrás.

**15.-**

Rose despertó con el sol bañándole el rostro. Su cuerpo temblaba bañado en sudor. "Otra pesadilla", pensó mientras se dirigía a la ducha. No usar los anillos era volver a lo de siempre: los sueños intranquilos con visiones que no recordaba. "Porque no son pesadillas, son avistamientos del pasado", se recordó mientras dejaba que el agua tibia le cayera encima. Firenze siempre había visto en ella dotes para la adivinación y Rose lo había encontrado ridículo. Pero ahora sabía que el centauro había estado en lo correcto: ella tenía visiones de la era merlineana que sólo le eran reveladas con los anillos. Aarón se lo había explicado el día en el que les fue revelada la profecía. Las pesadillas jamás se irían.

"¿Cómo puedo vivir con un poder que no consigo controlar?", pensó la pelirroja.

La noche anterior, tras despedirse de Aarón, se encontró con Scorpius en el pasillo. El slytherin había estado buscándola: Ásban y Rizieri lo entretuvieron y no pudo evitar que Aarón dejara el salón. Rose no le reprochó el desliz, pero tomó una decisión de la que no se arrepentía:

—Scorpius, tengo que contarte algo.— le dijo. —¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?

Rose estaba dividida: ¿Aarón o Ásban? ¿Cuál de los dos estaba equivocado? Si bien sus instintos le gritaban inclinarse hacia Aarón, ya no podía dejarse llevar sólo por la afinidad que tenía con el castaño. Había descubierto que Aarón estaba lleno de odio contra Ásban y que lo culpaba de crímenes bastante graves sin ninguna prueba. ¿Delirio o verdad? ¿Estaba Aarón viendo lo que nadie más veía o engañándose a sí mismo para vengar dos muertes que parecían no tener culpable? Rose sabía demasiadas cosas de Aarón: su origen como cazador de monstruos, su licantropía, su investigación sobre Morgana y su búsqueda por una venganza. El castaño se había abierto con ella, pero no a voluntad: Rose había tenido que escarbar en la tierra para dilucidar los secretos de Aarón. ¿Y si aún le ocultaba más cosas? No podía seguir arriesgándose. Sus sentimientos de amistad hacia Aarón nublaban su jucio. Necesitaba de alguien que pusiera un contrapeso en la balanza.

Necesitaba a Scorpius.

Esa noche le contó todo al slytherin: le contó cómo Ásban había ido a verla a Hogwarts, lo que en verdad le había dicho en el jardín, lo que había encontrado en el estudio de Aarón y su charla con el castaño. Scorpius escuchó cada palabra con atención, sin interrumpirla.

—Bastardo.— fue todo lo que dijo cuando Rose le contó lo que había en la carpeta. —Sabía que estaba buscando algo y que su ayuda no era desinteresada.

—Eso no importa ahora.— dijo Rose. —En ese momento no me conocía. Había hablado conmigo en Avalon y nada más. Ahora es diferente.

—Claro que es diferente.— dijo el rubio. —Está enamorado de ti.

Rose guardó silencio. Scorpius respiró hondo y suspiró.

—Que Ásban sea un asesino es ridículo.— dijo el rubio. —Pero es evidente que duda de ti.— la miró a los ojos. —¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

Rose se humedeció los labios.

—Porque siento que estoy en el medio de una batalla entre Aarón y Ásban y, aunque quiero confiar en Aarón y sé que es sincero en ciertas cosas conmigo, sigo sintiendo que hay cosas que no me está contando. Y mientras no sepa toda la verdad, no puedo meter las manos en el fuego por él.

—Es irónico que uses el fuego como metáfora.

Rose entornó los ojos.

—Es evidente que no soy la favorita de Ásban y que he recibido ataques de quienes creen que soy la más débil de la competencia.— dijo la pelirroja. —Aarón cree que Ásban está detrás de eso, pero ya no sé qué creer. No sé si es cierto, si es una idea absurda, o si es lo que Aarón quiere que crea. No sé nada. — suspiró. —Ásban preparó todo para que yo entrara al estudio y descubriera lo que descubrí y eso también me parece extraño. Es bastante confuso: es como si trataran de hundirse mutuamente.

Scorpius meditó por unos instantes.

—¿Para qué querría Ásban hundir a un chico de 21 años?— preguntó el rubio. —Más bien parece que cree que Aarón es una mala influencia para ti y quiere que te alejes. Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Lo sé.— dijo Rose. —Te cuento todo esto porque alguien más tiene que saberlo. Si ocurre algo, si yo pierdo la objetividad, necesito que la persona en quien más confío me abra los ojos al respecto y…

Rose se detuvo porque la mirada intensa de Scorpius la hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Tragó saliva. Cortar el contacto visual con el rubio se le hizo imposible.

Afortunamente, Scorpius terminó con la incomodidad del momento.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo. —Aunque no me agrade Gozenbagh en lo más mínimo, estaré pendiente de él e intentaré ser objetivo por ti.

Rose salió de la ducha y continuó su ritual de limpieza cepillándose los dientes. ¿Por qué le había dicho con tanto desparpajo a Scorpius que él era la persona en la que más confiaba? ¿Era él, en realidad, en quien más confiaba? ¿En dónde habían quedado Albus, Lucy, Hugo, y todos sus primos y familiares? Rose suspiró. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, Scorpius era la primera persona fuera de su círculo familiar a la que había admirado y de la que se había enamorado, la primera a la que se entregó sin reservas, la primera con la que compartió secretos tan grandes como el de los anillos y los sueños y, además, la primera a la que conocía tan profundamente como a nadie. Precisamente porque sabía qué clase de hombre era Scorpius —valiente, honesto, leal e inteligente—, sabía que podía confiar en él. Y entonces supo que era cierto lo que había dicho: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era la única persona fuera de su familia a quien le confiaría su vida a ojos cerrados, sin dudarlo dos veces.

Una vez que se vez que se vistió, secó el cabello y recogió en el usual listón azul, Rose bajó al comedor de la mansión Gozenbagh para desayunar. La mesa ya estaba ocupada por Aarón, Gania, Fiodor, Ginger y Scorpius, sin embargo, Ásban, Rizieri y Earlena estaba ausentes.

—Se quedaron charlando hasta muy tarde por la noche.— dijo Gania. —Es probable que sigan durmiendo.

Fiodor sonrió mientras se servía café.

—Es un domingo perfecto.— dijo el moreno. —Es casi una lástima que debamos pasarlo encerrados en la mansión. Cerca de aquí hay lugares interesantes.

Gania negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes muy bien que ni a Earlena ni a Rizieri ni mucho menos a Ásban les gustaría que saliéramos de aquí con los campeones.— le dijo a su hermano.

Ginger sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Y por qué no nos pegamos una pequeña escapada?— sugirió.

Todos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. Rose notó que Scorpius continuaba desayunando como si no encontrara la conversación excesivamente interesante.

—No lo creo.— dijo Aarón.

—¡Vamos, Aar, no seas aburrido!— dijo Ginger.

Rose tragó con dificultad el trozo de fruta que se llevó a la boca. ¿Aar? ¿Ginger y Aarón se conocían desde antes? Siendo ella la sobrina de Rizieri no era extraño que así fuera. En todo caso, ¿qué clase de apodo era "Aar"?

Aarón suspiró.

—Está bien, por mí no hay problema.— dijo el castaño. —Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, claro. Aún así, creo que habría que preguntarle a Rose y a Scorpius si están de acuerdo.

Scorpius dejó de desayunar por primera vez en la mañana y miró a la pelirroja. "Así que sí ha estado escuchando la conversación después de todo", pensó ella.

—¿Quieres ir?— le preguntó el rubio.

Rose sintió cómo todas las miradas se posaban en ella y se sintió nerviosa y presionada.

—¿Tú quieres ir?— le dijo devolviéndole la pregunta.

Scorpius lo meditó durante unos instantes.

—La verdad es que es una lástima estar en las afueras de Londres y no conocer nada más que estas cuatro paredes.— dijo el rubio y luego miró a Aarón con agudeza. —Sin ofender.

Rose suspiró. Por supuesto que Scorpius quería salir. Seguro se estaba aburriendo a muerte dentro de la mansión. Él necesitaba explorar y romper reglas. Era su modo de vida. En cambio a ella no le gustaba nada desafiar las reglas de los miembros de la Orden y dejar la mansión sin decirles nada, pero decirlo implicaría quedar como la aburrida del grupo. Y Scorpius volvería a pensar lo mismo de siempre: que era una Mcgonagal II y que vivía demasiado apegada a las normas.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

—De acuerdo.— dijo, y Ginger sonrió entusiasmada mientras que Fiodor y Gania chocaron sus puños en el aire. —Supongo que será divertido.

Aarón se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se puso de pie.

—En ese caso será mejor que salgamos ahora mismo.— dijo el castaño sonriendo. —Antes de que Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban despierten.

**16.-**

Megara tomó un libro de quidditch de la estantería de la biblioteca y lo apiló junto a los que tenía seleccionados sobre la mesa. Necesitaba documentarse sobre algunas fechas de partidos importantes antes de redactar su artículo para La Snitch. Paseó su mirada por la estantería una vez más y vio un tomo que creyó podría sirvirle. Estaba en una zona ligeramente alta, así que se puso de puntillas para intentar alcanzarlo. No tardó demasiado en perder el equilibrio y empujar el tomo al otro lado de la estantería. Megara esperó escuchar el ruido del libro al caer al suelo; por el contrario un pequeño grito de dolor llegó del otro lado y la morena corrió hacia el pasillo continuo, avergonzada, dispuesta a pedir disculpas a la desafortunada persona a la que había golpeado sin quererlo.

Sus intenciones cambiaron cuando en lugar de una persona se encontró con Lily Potter.

La slytherin sonrió levemente.

—¿Te golpeé muy fuerte? ¡Cuánto lo siento!— le dijo. —¿De casualidad el golpe arregló la parte de tu cerebro que define tu carácter?

Lily, aún sobándose la parte occipital de su cabeza, miró con desagrado a Megara.

—¿Sabes qué sería un golpe de suerte, Zabini?— le preguntó. —Que el libro hubiese caído justo en la parte de mi cerebro que guarda los recuerdos de que existes y de que eres la novia de mi hermano.

—En ese caso me lo hubiera lanzado a mí misma.— dijo la morena. —Romperme la cabeza a cambio de olvidar que eres la hermana de mi novio vale la pena.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

—No te preocupes: esta situación no puede durar demasiado.— dijo la pelirroja. —Albus es…bueno, demasiado para cualquier chica, pero definitivamente demasiado para ti. Una mañana abrirá los ojos y se preguntará qué diablos está haciendo contigo. Y entonces las dos seremos felices. Bueno, tú quizás lo seas un poco menos.

Megara sesgó su mirada.

—Te gustaría mucho que eso ocurriera, ¿no es así?— le dijo. —Lorcan tiene razón: eres un verdadero dolor en el….

—Lorcan puede meters sus opiniones por donde le quepan.— dijo la pelirroja.

Megara sonrió.

—No soportas que no se haya arrastrado por ti como todos los otros que han, Merlín sabrá por qué razón, intentado salir contigo, ¿verdad?— la morena rió brevemente. —Está dibujado en todo tu rostro cuando mencionas su nombre. ¿Será posible que te moleste que esté con otra chica? Eres realmente patética, Potter. Siento decírtelo, pero es así.

Megara caminó hacia el libro que permanecía tirado en el suelo a los pies de Lily y se dispuso a recogerlo, pero la pelirroja lo pateó unos metros más allá justo cuando las manos de la morena estaban a unos centímetros de él.

Un silencio amenazador se levantó entre ellas.

Megara se incorporó y miró, enfurecida, a Lily.

—¿En verdad acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer?— le preguntó.

Lily sonrió.

—¿Las serpientes no se arrastran por el suelo? Anda, arrástrate hacia él. Es lo que tu especie hace.— dijo la gryffindoriana.

Megara soltó una risa corta.

—No debiste haber hecho eso, Potter.

Y entonces la slytherin tomó a la gryffindoriana por el cabello, halándoselo, y Lily gritó. No tardó demasiado en hacer lo mismo y tomar con fuerza entre sus dedos el cabello de Megara.

Los gritos empezaron a sobresaltar a los alumnos que se encontraban en la biblioteca.

—¡Suéltame, Zabini!— gritaba Lily.

—¡Suéltame tú primero, Potter!— le respondía la morena.

—¡Primero muerta!

—¡Entonces te arrancaré ese precioso cabello rojo por el que medio Hogwarts babea! ¡Lástima que esté sobre una cabeza tan retorcida!

Lily se aferró fuertemente del cabello de la slytherin y sólo lo soltó cuando sintió unos brazos agarrándola por la cintura y tirándola lejos de la morena. A Megara le ocurrió lo mismo: Albus tiró de ella hasta que ambas chicas se vieron forzadas a soltarse.

Lily vio a su hermano sujetando a Megara a unos metros y se volteó para ver a Lorcan reteniéndola a ella con fuerza. "Lo último que me faltaba", pensó la gryffindoriana.

—¡Suéltame, Albus, que voy a asesinar a tu hermana!—gritaba Megara intentando soltarse infructuosamente.

—¡Já! ¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!— le gritó Lily mientras luchaba para librarse de los brazos de Lorcan. —¡Suéltame ya, sádico!

—Al, voy a llevarme a tu hermana de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.— dijo Lorcan. Una veintena de estudiantes se arremolinaban a su alrededor, asombrados por la escena. Lorcan los miró con desprecio. —¡Largo! Aquí ya no hay nada que ver.

El slytherin salió con Lily, aún sacudiéndose, de la biblioteca. La masa de curiosos empezó a dispersarse entre murmullos y risas. Sólo cuando no hubo rastro de Lily ni de Lorcan, Albus se atrevió a soltar a Megara.

La morena lo miró enfadada.

—¡Tu hermana me saca de quicio!— exclamó Megara.

—Tranquilízate.— le pidió Albus.

—¿Sabes lo que hizo?— le dijo al moreno. —¡Pateó mi libro justo cuando iba a recogerlo del suelo y prácticamente me insinuó que me arrastrara hacia él! ¿Cómo puedes tener una hermana así?

Albus la miró con cierta severidad.

—Megara, es mi hermana.— le dijo. —Detente.

La morena bufó. Albus tomó el rostro de la slytheriana entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. El color azul intenso del iris del gryffindoriano sosegó a Megara.

—Sé que no se soportan.— dijo el moreno. —Y sé muy bien que Lily tiene un carácter bastante difícil, pero ella no es como se muestra contigo. Tiene un caparazón duro y espinoso con el que va hincando a todo el que se acerque demasiado; sólo los que la conocemos de verdad sabemos que por dentro es suave, gentil, valiente e increíblemente generosa. Quisiera que intentaras conocer ese lado de mi hermana.

Megara sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Dame una sóla razón por la que debería interesarme conocer a Lily Potter.

Albus intensificó su mirada.

—Porque es importante para mí.— le dijo el moreno. —Me duele que dos personas que son fundamentales en mi vida no puedan estar en la misma estancia sin insultarse y agredirse. Necesito que intentes llevarte mejor con ella. Necesito que lo hagas por mí.

—Albus, no creo que tu hermana esté dispuesta a cooperar.— dijo la morena.

—Lily hará cualquier cosa que yo le pida.— dijo el gryffindoriano. —Me quiere y jamás me ha negado nada que sea realmente importante para mí. Créeme: ella no es lo que aparenta.

Megara entornó los ojos y soltó aire hacia arriba, despeinándose el cerquillo.

—Está bien.— dijo la slytherin. —Intentaré llevarme mejor con Lily.

Albus sonrió y depositó un beso sobre los labios de la morena. Megara, aún tensa por la reciente pelea, se dejó besar pero no respondió con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Gracias.— le dijo el gryffindoriano cuando cortó el beso. Sus manos siguieron acariciando las mejillas y el cuello de la morena. —Esta tarde quiero que almuerces conmigo, mi hermana y mis primos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Será una buena oportunidad para que empiecen a acostumbrarse la una a la otra.

—Pero…

—Hablaré con ella.— dijo el moreno. —Te aseguro que será un almuerzo tranquilo.

Megara guardó silencio ante la imposibilidad de escaparse de aquel compromiso. La idea de compartir la mesa con los Weasley-Potter hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Muchos de ellos la miraban con distancia y no demasiada empatía. Durante los años que habían compartido en Hogwarts jamás se habían dirigido la palabra salvo para lanzarse amenazas en algún partido de quidditch. Rose era la única en aquella familia, a parte de Albus, con la que se sentía cómoda, pero ella no estaba en el castillo y no lo estaría en los próximos días. Megara suspiró.

Sólo dos cosas eran seguras con respecto al almuerzo con los Weasley-Potter: sería la comida más incómoda que tendría en muchísimo tiempo y la comida le caería en el estómago como un cruciatus.

**17.-**

Rose, Scorpius, Ginger, Aarón, Fiodor y Gania salieron de la mansión y caminaron hasta un todoterreno que se encontraba aparcado a unos metros de la entrada. Rose y Scorpius reconocieron el instrumento de movilización muggle sin sorprenderse demasiado, pero Ginger miró el automóvil y su mandíbula cayó unos centímetros hacia abajo.

—¿Qué es esta cosa?— soltó la morena. —¿Es algo muggle?

Aarón asintió.

—Era de papá.— dijo el castaño. —Le gustaban los vehículos muggles.

—Ve…¿qué?— soltó Ginger pasando una mano sobre el todoterreno.

—Lo usaremos para salir y regresar rápidamente.— dijo el castaño. —Es perfecto porque, a pesar de que es un invento muggle, tiene funciones mágicas que mi padre le fue agregando a lo largo de su vida. No las conozco todas, pero una importante es que mientras estemos en su interior seremos prácticamente indestructibles.— Aarón le dio un pequeño golpe al capó. — Podríamos caer de un acantilado y el vehículo lo soportaría. Y lo más importante es que por dentro ni siquiera lo sentiríamos.

Scorpius deslizó sus ojos grises por el todoterreno y sonrió levemente. Le resultó imposible no remitirse a unos meses atrás, cuando Alexander lo llevó al mundo muggle para su cumpleaños y juntos tomaron prestado un vehículo similar al de Gothias Gozenbagh. Recordó cómo casi atropelló a Rose en el camino. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía verla a ella, aterrada y enceguecida por las luces delanteras, sus rizos rojos cayéndole desordenadamente alrededor de su rostro, negándose a someterse al listó azul con el que los recogía. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho al Scorpius de ese entonces que sería ella, esa chica con la que había compartido toda su vida estudiantil en Hogwarts sin dirigirse la palabra, una Weasley, su rival en la competencia, la que se le metería por dentro como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes?

—Tener esto aquí también ayuda a que los muggles de la zona no sospechen demasiado.— dijo Aarón.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—¿Estamos en el mundo muggle?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sí.— dijo el castaño. —En un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres. A papá y a mamá les gustaba la tranquilidad de este lugar y decidieron quedarse.

Ginger abrió la puerta del todo terreno y se montó en la parte de atrás.

—¡Vamos ya!— les gritó.

—¿A dónde iremos?— preguntó Rose a Aarón.

—Los llevaremos al mejor sitio del pueblo.— dijo el castaño.

Fiodor sonrió.

—Les encantará.— dijo el moreno. —O lo odiarán. Pero no les será indiferente.

Ginger continuó gritando desde el todoterreno.

—¡Scorpius, ven, esto te encantará!

Scorpius caminó hacia el vehículo y se montó en él. Gania abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dispuso a entrar.

—¿Nos vamos?— le preguntó Aarón.

El castaño asintió y caminó hacia la puerta del piloto. Rose lo vio abrirla y entrar.

—¡Rose, ven!— gritó Ginger desde el interior.

—Rose, entremos de una vez y quizás consigamos que Ginger se calle.— dijo Fiodor.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente y juntos ingresaron junto a Scorpius y Ginger. Cuando Aarón encendió el motor todos se entusiasmaron. Rose recordó sus paseos por las carreteras con sus abuelos Granger en el destartalado automóvil gris que conservaban por afecto. "¡Los buenos recuerdos que tenemos con este bebé!" decía siempre su abuelo. Cuánto los extrañaba.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a lo que parecía un bar. Rose, Scorpius, Ginger, Gania, Fiodor y Aarón entraron y se encontraron con dos mesas de pool y otras tantas en donde hombres y mujeres jugaban poker. En el centro había un pequeño escenario en donde parecía haber un karaoke. Una mujer cantaba una canción que Scorpius jamás había oído en su vida y supo que debía tratarse de una composición muggle.

Tenía que admitir jamás haber escuchado un solo disco de un cantante o grupo muggle. Mientras observaba el bar se prometió a sí mismo hacerlo en algún momento.

—¡Aarón, qué gusto verte, muchacho!— dijo un hombre corpulento que se encontraba limpiando vasos tras la barra. Aarón se acercó a saludarlo.

—Venimos a jugar pool aquí desde que tenemos 15 años.— dijo Gania a Rose y a Scorpius —Es un lugar bastante rústico y cien por ciento muggle.

—Interesante.— dijo Scorpius observando todo con interés. —He estado en bares de este estilo, pero jamás en uno a las afueras de Londres.

Fiodor sonrió.

—Sí, éstos tienen su encanto.— dijo el moreno.

Aarón caminó nuevamente hacia el grupo.

—He pedido cervezas para todos.— dijo el castaño. —Sé que es temprano, pero hay que consumir o nos echarán.

—¡Juguemos!— exclamó Gania tomando un palo de pool y acercándose a la mesa. —Te desafío, Aarón.

El castaño sonrió.

—Te ganaré y lo sabes.— le dijo mientras tomaba otro palo.

Aarón miró a Rose y a Scorpius.

—Espero que no les aburra el pool.— les dijo.

—No me aburre.— dijo Rose. —Es uno de los juegos preferidos de mi abuelo por parte de madre.

—Qué bien.— dijo el castaño mientras apuntaba a las bolas de colores que estaban sobre la mesa. Lo siguiente lo dijo en un tono diferente: —¿Y a ti, Scorpius?

El rubio mantuvo una expresión neutral mientras examinaba los elementos sobre la mesa de pool.

—No conozco este juego.—dijo el slytherin.

Aarón sonrió.

—En ese caso míranos jugar.— le dijo en un tono que a Scorpius le pareció presumido. —Aprenderás rápido.

El slytherin agudizó la mirada.

—Seguro lo haré.— le dijo. —Soy bastante rápido aprendiendo los juegos de otros.

Aarón golpeó una de las bolas y ésta golpeó a tres más que cayeron en distintos agujeros de la mesa.

—Esperemos que sea suficiente.— le dijo.

Rose suspiró y entornó los ojos. ¿Estaban desafiándose mutuamente o era idea suya? ¿Cómo podría Scorpius ayudarla a ser objetiva cuando era obvio que Aarón y él no se soportaban?

Ginger se colocó a su lado y Rose suspiró temiendo que iniciara una conversación con ella.

—¿Te gusta el pool?— le preguntó la morena.

"Y aquí vamos", pensó la pelirroja.

—Sí. Supongo.— dijo Rose sin quitar su mirada del juego entre Gania y Aarón.

—Tú y Scorpius deben esar orgullosos de haber sido seleccionados para competir.— dijo Ginger. —Se trata de algo muy importante. Deben escucharlo todo el tiempo.

Un mesero les dejó enfrente dos largos vasos con cerveza. Rose tomó el suyo y bebió dos tragos seguidos.

—Sí, nos lo suelen decir amenudo.— respondió. —¿Hay algo que quieras saber de Scorpius?

Ginger se ruborizó y la miró con extrañeza.

—¿De Scorpius?— preguntó confundida.

Rose se sintió avergonzada.

—Creí que estabas hablando conmigo porque querías saber algo de él.— dijo la pelirroja. —Discúlpame si no es así.

Ginger sonrió levemente.

—Rose, cuando necesite saber algo de Scorpius iré y se lo preguntaré yo misma.— dijo la morena. —Soy muy buena tratando con chicos.

Rose la miró por primera vez y notó que Ginger tenía un pequeño lunar cerca de sus labios carnosos y rosados. Su perfil era envidiable y, de alguna forma, parecía una actriz sacada de una película de los años 30, esas en blanco y negro que su abuela coleccionaba. "No hay nada mejor que las cosas que antiguas", solía decir la señora Granger.

Después de algunos minutos el partido entre Gania y Aarón acabó. El castaño sonrió ampliamente, victorioso, y el moreno se reunió con su hermano a beber de su cerveza.

—La próxima vez te ganaré.— le dijo Gania a Aarón.

—Ya lo veremos.— dijo el castaño y luego miró a Rose. —¿Quieres jugar?

Entonces Scorpius intervino.

—¿Y si primero jugamos tú y yo Gozenbagh?— le propuso mientras tomaba un palo. —Y el que gane jugará con Rose. — el slytherin miró a la pelirroja. —No te molesta, ¿verdad?

Rose miró a los dos chicos, sorprendida, y negó con la cabeza.

No, no le molestaba siempre y cuando la mantuvieran al margen de sus riñas.

"Merlín bendiga la cerveza muggle", pensó mientras bebía más de su vaso. Sólo el alcochol le ayudaría a lidiar con los roces entre Aarón y Scorpius y las constantes y extrañas miradas que Ginger no había dejado de lanzarle desde hacía unos minutos.

Aarón y Scorpius acomodaron las bolas en la mesa de billar y se prepararon para jugar. Gania, Fiodor, Rose y Ginger se acomodaron en la barra a unos metros; desde allí podían ver el partido, pero no escuchar a los jugadores.

Un hombre había subido al karaoke y ahora interpretaba, a punta de gritos, una canción de los Beatles que Rose deseó jamás haber reconocido.

En la mesa de pool Aarón comenzó el juego.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas que te explique cómo se juega?— le preguntó el castaño.

Scorpius se dispuso a realizar su movimiento.

—No será necesario.— le dijo el slytherin fingiendo una sonrisa. —Pero gracias por la oferta.

El slytherin golpeó una bola que, a su vez, golpeó a otras dos más que cayeron por un mismo agujero. En su siguiente intento, falló.

—Ya veo que es cierto: aprendes rápido.— dijo el castaño mientras se preparaba para realizar su jugada. —Supongo que eso hará que la cuarta prueba, a pesar de ser más compleja que las demás, te resulte mucho más cómoda. Seguro has aprendido de las tres experiencias anteriores. Tal vez logres equilibrar la balanza y ganarle a Rose esta vez.

—Aunque eso no te gustaría, ¿no es así?— dijo Scorpius. —Está claro que de entre los dos la prefieres a ella.

Aarón rió brevemente y metió de un solo golpe tres bolas en tres agujeros distintos. Sin embargo, en su siguiente intento, falló.

—¿Podrías culparme?— le dijo el castaño.

Scorpius lo miró a los ojos.

—No.— le dijo. —Créeme: si te culpo de algo no es de eso. — empezó a darle la vuelta a la mesa, buscando el lugar apropiado para hacer su próximo movimiento. — Sé que dijiste la verdad el otro día.

—¿Te refieres al día que golpeaste en el gran comedor frente a todos?— le preguntó el castaño con buen humor. —Tengo que admitir que me tomó por sorpresa. Pero fue divertido.

El slytherin se inclinó: había decidido golpear desde una esquina.

Parte de lo que insinuaste era mentira, claro.— dijo el rubio. —Porque es así como hablas: mezclando la mentira con la verdad. Creo que estoy empezando a entender cómo juegas, Gozenbagh. — Scorpius golpeó cinco bolas que cayeron en cinco agujeros distintos. —Pero sé que lo que dijiste respecto a tus sentimientos hacia Rose era verdad. Lo único que no sé es qué clase de sentimientos son, ni qué parte de ti ocupan.

Aarón lo miró a los ojos.

—Lamento decirte que no es algo que pueda responderte.— dijo el castaño. —Hay una parte de mí que siente hacia ella cosas que jamás he sentido por nadie. Pero debo decir que tampoco tengo muchos amigos. Ni he estado enamorado más de una vez.

—Y ahora estás siendo sincero.— dijo Scorpius. —¿Lo ves? Empiezo a entender tu juego.— se inclinó en otra esquina, dispuesto a tomar su turno. —Pero aún hay algo retorcido en ti que no logra convencerme del todo. Es por eso que voy a estar detrás de cada paso que des, Gozenbagh.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿No hay algo retorcido en cada uno de nosotros?— le dijo. —Eso no me hace el enemigo, Scorpius. Espero que algún día lo entiendas. Después de todo los dos queremos lo mismo: que Rose esté bien.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en los oscuros del castaño antes de asestar su último golpe.

—Espero que tengas razón.— le dijo. —Porque si no es así, si traicionas la confianza que Rose ha depositado en ti, haré que te arrepientas de haber entrado a Hogwarts.

Scorpius golpeó una bola que, a su vez, golpeó a otra, y ésta última a dos más, extendiendose por la mesa de billar y cayendo por distintos agujeros.

La partida había terminado.

Aarón sonrió.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo a Scorpius. —Sé perder. Espero que también seas rápido en aprender eso.

Ginger caminó aplaudiendo hacia el slytherin.

—Ganaste y nunca antes habías jugado pool. Eres genial.— le dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

Rose, desde la barra, entornó los ojos.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.— murmuró mientras bebía más de su vaso.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Fiodor, quien la había escuchado por accidente.

Rose sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí, estoy bien. En realidad no tengo náuseas. Es decir, sí tengo náuseas, pero son psicológicas.— le dijo. —No sé por qué lo dije.

Fiodor sonrió.

—¿Náuseas psicológicas?— le preguntó riendo. —Debe ser lo más divertido que he escuchado en el día.

Rose deseó poder esconderse debajo de una mesa y seguir bebiendo sin parar hasta quedar inconsciente. ¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, imán para chicas? ¿Es que acaso no podía ser menos rubio, alto y atlético? Y sus ojos… ¿Es que no podían ser menos grises? Y si la genética Malfoy-Greengras era, en definitiva, diabólica, ¿por qué entonces, para equilibrar el asunto, Scorpius no estaba podrido por dentro? Si fuera un ser despiadado y una patética excusa de hombre quizás su apariencia sería perdonable. Pero no; al contrario era directo, honesto, valiente, brillante, talentoso…

"Es un monstruo", pensó Rose mientras caminaba con Gania y Fiodor hacia la mesa de billar.

—Te toca jugar contra mí.— le dijo el rubio.

—Hasta tu voz podría ser el sonido de un arpa medieval o algo así.— soltó Rose, de repente, dejando su vaso vacío en una esquina de la mesa. —¿Dije eso en voz alta?

Scorpius sonrió.

—Creo que no aguantas demasiado bien la cerveza muggle.— le dijo.

—No estoy borracha.— dijo Rose negándolo con su dedo índice en el aire. —Sólo tengo náuseas psicológicas.

—¿Qué?— soltó Aarón, divertido. Se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. —No, no estás totalmente borracha. Sólo un poco….entonada. Si dejas de tomar se te pasará en un rato.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada asesina a Aarón.

—Así que ya lo sabemos: no más cerveza para Rose.— dijo Gania.

—Supongo que el juego quedará para otro momento.— dijo Scorpius dejando el palo sobre la mesa de billar.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Oh no, no: tú y yo vamos a jugar.— dijo la pelirroja tomando un palo. —Si ganas tendrás más besos de Ginger. ¿Y quién querría perderse eso?

Scorpius miró a Rose con perspicacia.

—Como quieras.— le dijo. —De cualquier forma voy a ganarte.

Rose soltó una risa corta.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Aarón, Fiodor, Gania y Ginger se dirigieron hacia la barra, dejándolos solos. Scorpius reacomodó las bolas en la mesa.

—Pareces molesta.— le dijo el rubio. —¿Tiene que ver conmigo y Ginger?

—No.— mintió Rose. —Voy a comenzar yo. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—No.— respondió Scorpius cruzándose de brazos. —¿Sabes? No hay nada de malo en admitir que estás celosa.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en él.

—No estoy celosa.— le dijo. —Puedes dejar que media humanidad te bese, si te place, y a mí no me importará en lo más mínimo. Cassandra fue un buen entrenamiento para mí. Ahora soy insensible a tus conquistas.

Scorpius sonrió.

—¿Conquistas?— le preguntó. —¿No crees que es un término un poco arcaico?

Rose entornó los ojos y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Dos rizos rojos cayeron a los lados de su rostro.

—Tu nombre es arcaico también y yo no te lo restriego en la cara.— dijo la pelirroja mientras daba un golpe y metía una bola en uno de los hoyos.

Scorpius rió.

—Eres muy graciosa cuando bebes.— le dijo.

Rose volvió a intentar apuntar a un objetivo mayor sobre la mesa.

—Hablando en serio, ¿Por qué te pusieron Scorpius Hyperion?— le soltó mientras fallaba en su segundo turno.

Scorpius buscó el mejor ángulo para realizar su primer movimiento.

—Scorpius significa escorpión, pero en realidad me lo pusieron por la constelación.— dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa apuntando con el palo un objetivo. —Creo que papá le propuso matrimonio a mamá mientras veían la constelación Scorpius por un telescopio, o algo por el estilo. No recuerdo del todo bien la historia. —golpeó dos bolas haciéndolas caer en un mismo agujero. —Hyperion, según la mitología griega, es un titán, el dios de la luz, derrocado por los dioses del Olimpo. Me lo pusieron por el poema de John Keats, un poeta muggle que seguro conoces. Hyperion significa: el que camina en las alturas.

Scorpius apuntó a un nuevo objetivo y metió dos bolas más. En su tercer intento no fue tan afortunado y tuvo que cederle el turno a Rose.

—Creo que Rose es un nombre perfecto para ti.— le dijo el rubio, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

Rose se inclinó sobre la mesa marcando su objetivo.

—Es un nombre sencillo y aburrido.— dijo la pelirroja. —Como yo.

Scorpius continuó mirándola con intensidad.

—No hay nada sencillo y aburrido en ti, Weasley.— le dijo.

Rose meditó antes de realizar su siguiente movimiento.

—Me pregunto por qué le habrán puesto Ginger a Ginger cuando su cabello es negro.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —¿Es acaso una broma?

Rose dio un golpe que logró mover todas las bolas que quedaban en la mesa e introducirlas en hoyos opuestos. Desde la barra todos aplaudieron y vitorearon impresionados. Scorpius observó, asombrado, la mesa vacía.

—Te lo dije: ni en tus mejores sueños.— le dijo Rose. —Lo siento, pero no podrás tener tu beso de recompensa.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Creo que Ginger disfrutaría mucho más besándote a ti que a mí.— le dijo.

Rose frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿De qué hablas?— le preguntó.

Scorpius caminó hacia la pelirroja, acortando la distancia, y bajó el tono de su voz.

—Rose: Ginger es lesbiana.

Rose abrió sus ojos azules como platos.

—¿Qué?

Scorpius sonrió, divertido.

—Me lo contó ayer durante la cena.— le dijo. —Más tarde, en el salón, me preguntó si tú y yo teníamos algo, porque quería intentar algo contigo.

Rose lo miró con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

Scorpius se inclinó más hacia Rose, paseando sus ojos grises por los labios de la pelirroja.

—Le dije que tú y yo sí teníamos algo y que no iba a permitir que te pusiera un dedo encima.— le dijo el slytherin. —No me gusta la idea de compartirte con nadie.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y tragó saliva.

Ginger y los demás se les unieron. La pelirroja aprovechó para tomar distancia de Scorpius.

—¡Ha sido impresionante, Rose!— le dijo la morena.

Scorpius le sonrió a Ginger.

—Le conté que eres lesbiana.— dijo el rubio. —¿Puedes creer que no se había dado cuenta?

Rose miró a Scorpius con reproche y luego a Ginger con vergüenza.

—Yo…— comenzó la gryffindoriana, pero Ginger no la dejó acabar.

—No te preocupes, nadie lo nota.— dijo la morena. —Aunque intenté coquetearte hace un rato y creíste que estaba interesada en Scorpius. Absurdo.

Aarón pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Ginger.

—Le gustan las chicas desde que tengo memoria. Debo decir que tenemos gustos similares.— dijo el castaño.

—Y también tienes que decir que usualmente prefieren quedarse conmigo.— dijo la morena.

Aarón la miró con afecto.

—No puedo competir contigo.— le dijo.

Gania se dirigió a todos:

—No sé ustedes, pero muero de hambre.— les dijo. —Vayamos a comprar algunas cosas y hagamos un picnic en el parque central del pueblo.

—Es una idea brillante.— dijo Fiodor. —Yo también muero de hambre.

Aarón miró a Rose y a Scorpius.

—Ustedes deciden, campeones.— les dijo.

La gryffindoriana y el slytherin asintieron a la vez.

—Parece una buena idea.— dijo Scorpius.

Antes de salir del bar Rose notó que junto a la barra, en una pared llena de fotografías de equipos de futbol, había un letrero que decía: "NO A LA HECHICERÍA. NO A LOS FENÓMENOS."

**18.-**

Roxanne y Dominique entraron al gran comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Albus los había convocado a todos para almorzar junto a él y Megara, de modo que aquella tarde en el aire se respiraba la proximidad de una batalla campal entre la morena y Lily Potter.

—Albus habló con Lily y le pidió que no tratara mal a Megara.— les dijo Louis unas horas antes. —Así que creo que ambas intentarán contener su odio mutuo.

—Disculpa, pero no imagino a Lily siendo civilizada con Megara Zabini.— le dijo Roxanne. —Es imposible.

En la mesa de Gryffindor ya estaban todos reunidos, solo faltaban Albus y Megara. Lily permanecía silente, con su barbilla apoyada sobre su mano, y no parecía estar de buen humor.

—Lily, dime que te vas a comportar bien.— dijo Hugo. —No es que a mí me agrade demasiado la Zabini, pero Albus nos dio un discurso bastante intenso y temo que si hacemos algo que le disguste, lo recordará para siempre.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Prometí no meterme con ella.— dijo la pelirroja. —Pero eso no significa que no pueda meterme con otros…

Roxanne y Dominique se sentaron junto a Fred, Louis y Lucy. Lily clavó sus ojos pardos en la pelinaranja.

—¿Por qué no traes a tu novio?— le preguntó. —Ya que estamos aquí y vamos a tener una cena Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Huffepuff-Slytherin, Nott debería estar aquí. Matemos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Lucy empalideció. Lily sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Lucy.— le dijo la pelirroja a su prima. —No pienso meterme con tu novio.— hizo una pausa. —Aunque parezca increíble me agrada más que Zabini.

Fue entonces cuando Albus y Megara entaron al gran comedor y, ante la sorpresa de todos, se dirigieron juntos a la mesa de Gryffindor. Era cierto que Albus ya había comido en la mesa de Slytherin, pero para todos era una verdadera sorpresa que su novia lo hiciera en la de los leones. El comedor entero empezó a murmurar en voz baja.

Megara entornó los ojos.

—Y aquí está el molesto zumbido.— le dijo al moreno.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la mesa y se sentaron justo frente a Lily y a Hugo. Lucy se puso de pie.

—Iré a buscar a Alex.— les dijo.

"Sí, por favor, que venga Alexander", pensó Megara.

—¿Cómo le estará yendo a Rose?— preguntó Louis. —¿Creen que gane la cuarta prueba?

—Por supuesto que la ganará.— dijo Hugo. —Rose es invencible.

—Malfoy es un contrincante difícil.— dijo Dominique.

Lily miró a Megara.

—Malfoy es un cobarde.— dijo la pelirroja. —Rose podrá con él.

La slytherin no tocó la comida de su plato.

—Scorpius no es un cobarde.— dijo Megara.

Lily sonrió.

—No te ofendas, le prometí a mi hermano no pelearme más contigo, y es lo que intento hacer.— dijo la pelirroja con astucia. —Pero cuando se trata de Malfoy voy a tener que diferir contigo. Es un cobarde.

Megara agudizó su mirada.

—¿Y por qué lo dices?— le preguntó. —Hablas como si lo conocieras y en cambio jamás te he visto intercambiar más de cuatro palabras con él.

Lily mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Es verdad, no lo conozco; no sé nada de él, pero lo que sé es valioso. Sé, por ejemplo, que está obsesionado con Rose. Nott le dijo a Lucy que era "amor", pero lo dudo después de todo lo que le ha hecho. Si es verdad que tiene sentimientos hacia ella, que siempre los tuvo, entonces es un cobarde por no afrontarlos y herir a mi prima en el camino.

Lucy y Alexander llegaron y se sentaron juntos.

—Bienvenido, Nott.— dijo Lily sin quitar sus ojos de la morena.

Megara ejerció toda su fuerza de voluntad para no decirle a Lily sus cuatro verdades.

—Scorpius puede parecer, porque está en una competencia importante, más adulto de lo que realmente es, pero en realidad sólo tiene 17 años y eso es algo que pareces olvidar. Esta es la edad de cometer errores y aprender de ellos. Scorpius jamás planeó enamorarse de su rival que, no sólo es su competencia, sino también una Weasley. No es un cobarde: estaba confundido. Y de cualquier forma sus últimas acciones con Rose no lo definen. Él es mucho más que eso.

Hugo soltó una risa sarcástica, pero no dijo nada. La tensión en la mesa se volvió clara y palpable.

—Creo que es mejor que cambiemos de tema.— dijo Albus.

—Espera.— dijo Lily. —Ants quiero preguntarle algo a nuestro segundo invitado.— la pelirroja miró a Alexander. —Hola, Nott.

Alexander sonrió.

—Hola, Lily.— le dijo.

—Espero que estés tratando bien a mi prima.— le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa amplia. —Porque si la haces sufrir, yo te haré sufrir.

Alexander continuó sonriendo y acarció la mano de Lucy sobre la mesa.

—No tengo intenciones de hacer algo así.— dijo el slytherin. —De cualquier modo, hacerle daño a Lucy me haría sufrir sin necesidad de tu intervención. Me temo que no había nada que pudieras hacer para empeorarlo.

Lily se llevó el primer bocado a la boca.

—Como sea.— dijo ella. —Lo que quería preguntarte en realidad era si es cierto que Scorpius está enamorado de Rose.

Alexander asintió.

—Lo está.— dijo el slytherin. —Muy a su pesar, pero lo está.

Hugo, claramente irritado, miró a Alexander a los ojos.

—Pues puedes decirle a tu amigo que no permitiré que se acerque a mi hermana.— dijo el castaño.

Alexander se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es una decisión que debe tomar Rose, no tú.— le dijo el castaño. —Sé que es tu hermana, pero ella ya es una mujer y puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Megara sonrió levemente y Hugo guardó silencio, enfadado. Cuando la slytherin se dispuso a comer y levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos pardos de Lily Potter, unos ojos grandes y gatunos que la miraban como un ratón al que se debe dar caza. Megara sintió un ligero escalofrío; supo que no se debía a que Lily por sí misma le inspirara ningún temor, sino a que, de repente, había comprendido algo que no se había planteado antes. Lo podía ver en los ojos de Lily como una amenaza soterrada: la posibilidad de que la gryfindoriana pudiera separarla de Albus, el deseo de la gryffindoriana de separarla de Albus.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, Megara tuvo miedo.

**19.-**

Después de una tarde de picnic en el parque central del pueblo y de escuchar las historias de Ginger sobre cuántas chicas le había ganado a Aarón, el grupo decidió que era hora de regresar. El sol había empezado a ponerse y dentro de poco llegaría la noche. El efecto de la bebida había desaparecido en Rose hacía algunas horas y, mientras se montaban en el todoterreno, en lo único que podía pensar era que al día siguiente tendría lugar la cuarta prueba.

"Y no soy una animaga ni he conseguido invocar a Eros", pensó mientras el nerviosismo comenzaba a calar hondo en sus huesos.

Mientras Aarón manejaba de vuelta a la mansión Gozenbagh todos conversaban entre ellos comentando lo bien que lo habían pasado, pero Rose se mantenía en silencio, mirando de frente a la carretera mientras sobre el asfalto empezaba a caer la noche. Quería ganar la cuarta prueba. La pregunta era: ¿quería ganar más que Scorpius? Era evidente que el slytherin tenía su mente, desde un inicio, totalmente comprometida a la competencia. A veces ese compromiso tan fuerte, esa intensidad, esa seguridad de Scorpius le hacía preguntarse a sí misma si para ella ganar era fundamental. A veces la respuesta era que sí, que deseaba ganar y descubrirse a sí misma, ayudar a otros, hacer algo respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo, pero en otras ocasiones no podía más que sentirse pequeña e insignificante, incapaz de ganar, incapaz de ayudar a nadie.

"Tal vez es eso lo que Ásban piensa de mí", reflexionó Rose.

No, no quería perder. Ella se merecía estar allí tanto como Scorpius. Aunque no hubiera tenido que luchar tanto gracias a su apellido, a ser hija de héroes, aunque sólo ahora supiera lo que era que otros esperaran lo peor de ella. Rose suspiró. Scorpius se había sentido así toda su vida, todos habían esperado cosas negativas de él por ser un Malfoy. Ella no debía rendirse sólo porque un miembro de la Orden creyera que era un peligro. Debía, en ese aspecto, aprender de Scorpius y ser fuerte.

Fue entonces cuando Rose notó, mientras el vehículo avanzaba a toda velocidad por la carretera, una silueta de un hombre a la distancia en el medio de la vía. Aarón y los demás continuaban riendo y charlando y parecían no haberlo visto. Rose agudizó su mirada y en cuestión de segundos lo tuvo claro: había un hombre, de pie, en mitad de la carretera.

—¡Aarón, cuidado!— gritó Rose, desesperada.

El castaño clavó sus ojos en la vía y vio al hombre a unos pocos metros de ser arrollado: era Ásban. Al intentar esquivado el todoterreno se salió de la carretera y dio varias vueltas antes de quedar boca abajo.

El silencio dentro del vehículo duró varios segundos.

—¿Están todos bien?— preguntó Gania esforzándose en abrir la puerta de la parte de atrás.

—Sí.— respondió Ginger.

—Yo también estoy bien.— dijo Fiodor.

Scorpius tenía a Rose envuelta entre sus brazos.

—Nosotros estamos bien.— dijo el slytherin.

—¿Aarón?— preguntó Gania, pero no hubo respuesta. —¡Aarón!

Gania logró abrir la puerta y tanto él como Fiodor, Rose y Scorpius salieron. Ginger, quien había ocupado el puesto del copiloto en el regreso, aún no podía abrir la suya.

—¡Ayuda, Aarón parece haberse hecho daño!— gritó la morena.

Fiodor corrió hacia la puerta de Ginger y la pateó hasta que logró abrirla. Gania hizo lo mismo con la puerta de Aarón.

Rose corrió hacia el castaño, quien descansaba su cabeza sobre el volante.

—Aarón, responde, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó la pelirroja entendiéndole la mano para que la tomara.

El castaño apenas pudo moverse y sus ojos se cerraron. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su frente.

—Se ha golpeado la cabeza, pero no es nada grave.— dijo Gania. —Hay que sacarlo. La mansión está muy cerca.

Rose tragó saliva mientras que el moreno sacaba a Aarón en brazos del vehículo.

—El que estaba en la carretera…— comenzó la pelirroja. —Era Ásban, ¿verdad?

Fiodor y Ginger asintieron.

—Creo que nos estaba esperando.— dijo el moreno. —Y debe estar enfadado.

—¡Causó un accidente!— exclamó Ginger. —¿En qué estaba pensando?

Fiodor se encogió de hombros.

—Ásban sabe que este vehículo está protegido con magia.— dijo el moreno. —Sabía que no nos ocurriría nada. Quizás nos quiso dar un escarmiento.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Pues sí le ocurrió algo a Aarón— dijo la pelirroja. —Creí que dijeron que este vehículo nos protegería de todo.

—Es un pequeño golpe.— dijo Fiodor. —Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden controlar.

Gania, con Aarón en brazos, se encaminó a la carretera. Todos lo siguieron en silencio.

Al llegar a la mansión varios sirvientes acudieron a su auxilio y llevaron a Aarón escaleras arriba para atenderlo. Rose y los demás se dispusieron a seguirlos, pero una voz grave los detuvo:

—Llegaron, por fin.— dijo Ásban en el salón. A su lado estaban Earlena y Rizieri. Ninguno parecía contento. —Es evidente que para ustedes las reglas son desechables.

Rose, Scorpius y los demás guardaron silencio. Earlena continuó:

—¿Tienen idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado?— les soltó la bruja. —Los buscamos por todo el pueblo y no lográbamos dar con ustedes. Si algo les hubiera pasado…

—Lo que han hecho es inmaduro e impropio de dos competidores de la Orden.— dijo Rizieri. —Medítenlo esta noche con sus almohadas. Ahora retírense. Tienen que descansar para mañana.— miró a Gania y a Fiodor. —Ustedes vengan conmigo. Tenemos que hablar sobre cómo usan la responsabilidad que les hemos puesto encima.

Rizieri se encaminó hacia el jardín y Gania y Fiodor lo siguieron. Earlena subió las escaleras, seguramente para ir a ver a Aarón. El único que quedó en el salón fue Ásban y Rose sintió, otra vez, un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. ¿Qué era lo que la hacía sentir de ese modo cada vez que Ásban estaba cerca? ¿Qué había en él que lograba perturbarla?

—Rose, puedes subir.— dijo el mago y luego miró al slytherin. —Scorpius, quédate. Necesito hablar contigo.

Rose subió, reticente, las escaleras, pero antes de desaparecer vio a Scorpius caminar hacia el salón y sentarse frente a Ásban en uno de los muebles.

Una vez que el mago comprobó que Rose ya se había ido fijó sus ojos en los del slytherin.

—Sé que lo que has estado escribiendo en el cuaderno que te dí es cierto, que es eso lo que ves, lo que quieres creer.— dijo Ásban. —Pero ahora quiero saber la verdad: ¿qué tan cercanos se están volviendo Rose y Aarón?

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en los del viejo mago.

—No soy un informante.— le dijo. —Creo que es algo que debes preguntarle a Rose.

Ásban cerró los ojos. Parecía terriblemente preocupado y Scorpius lo notó.

—Rose sabe que tengo dudas sobre ella y eso hace que no confíe en mí.— dijo el anciano. —Tal vez no he actuado como debí. Tal vez debí ser más inteligente y fingir que mis dudas no existen. Ser más como Aarón en ese aspecto: fingir, saber actuar. Rose es muy cauta con la información que me da. No te pido que seas un informante: sólo te estoy haciendo una pregunta y, por el bien de Rose, espero que la respondas con sinceridad.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—¿Por el bien de Rose?

Ásban bajó el tono de su voz.

—Aarón es un chico atormentado, problemático, y sé que en el fondo se ha convencido a sí mismo de que soy el culpable de todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido en su vida. —dijo el mago. —Me temo que en su intento por mancillar mi imagen ha estado manipulando a Rose, llevándola a su terreno. Y estoy muy cerca de tener la prueba que necesito para desenmascararlo.

Scorpius miró a Ásban con reticiencia. El mago continuó:

—Mi deber, por encima de todo, está en protegerlos a ustedes. Y aunque Rose no es quien quiero que gane la competencia, debo cuidar de ella de la misma forma que lo haría contigo.— dijo el mago. —Cuando la cuarta prueba termine y ustedes regresen, tendré la verdad sobre Aarón y se la revelaré a Rose. Sospecho que ha hecho cosas a sus espaldas que ella no va a perdonarle. — hizo una pausa. —Luego Earlena, Rizieri y yo nos encargaremos de él. Necesita ayuda, pero también debe afrontar sus errores y asumir las consecuencias.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Aarón ha hecho algo que Rose no le perdonará?— preguntó el slytherin.

—Porque llevo sospechándolo desde hace mucho tiempo.— dijo el mago. —Y pronto tendré la forma de probarlo. — Ásban se puso de pie. —Ahora ve a descansar. Mañana será un día importante.

Scorpius se puso de pie también.

—No te he respondido a tu pregunta.— dijo el slytherin. —Sobre la cercanía entre Aarón y Rose.

Ásban sonrió levemente y Scorpius lo escuchó como si el viejo mago estuviera a punto de entregarle una revelación:

—Ya no es necesario que me respondas.— dijo Ásban. —Lo puedo ver en tu rostro, Scorpius. Eres transparente, no como Rose. Rose es una buena chica, pero hay un pozo dentro de ella esperando a succionarla. Necesitas ganar la cuarta prueba; tienes que ser tú, y no ella, quien gane la competencia. —la mirada de Ásban se intensificó. —Porque si Rose se une a la Orden, si es ella quien gana y no tú, me temo que todo lo que nos ha tomado años construir, todo por lo que Merlín luchó, estará destinado a ser consumido por el fuego.


	36. La cuarta prueba

_¡Al fin! He llegado con el capítulo en el día prometido: 1 de agosto. Qué decirles: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS UNA VEZ MÁS, SON LAS Y LOS MEJORES. Ya casi llegamos a los 5000 reviews y no lo puedo creer. He trabajado largamente en este capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado. Como ya lo dije en el capítulo anterior, este chapter irá sobre la cuarta prueba. Pensé en un principio agregar desarrollo de otras parejas, pero la extensión del capítulo no me permitió hacerlo (más de 100 páginas). Total terminé armándolo todo centrado en la cuarta prueba y en la relación de Rose y Scorpius. Sé que extrañarán las otras parejas: Lucy/Alex, Megara/Albus, Lily/Lorcan, Roxanne/Lysander (sé que justamente de esta última no he escrito desde hace algún tiempo, pero créanme, ya volverán a aparecer muy pronto). Pero la cuarta prueba requirió de toda mi atención y su desarrollo es esencial, ya que ocurren cosas muy, pero muy importantes en ella. Ya lo verán. Se podría decir que este capítulo será pura y netamente centrado en la competencia, algunos misterios de la historia y Rose y Scorpius.  
_

_Les tengo grandes sorpresas: cuando terminen de leer el capítulo —es esencial que sea DESPUÉS de leerlo, porque sino se spoilearán— entren al blog www . rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com (sin espacios). Encontrarán nuevos videos hechos por fans y, lo más importante, DOS VIDEOS HECHOS POR FABIANA: uno sobre la cuarta prueba (todo lo que ocurre en este capítulo) y otro sobre algo en específico que ocurre al final del capítulo que sé que generará mucho debate. _

_Bien, paro con las palabrerías que seguro querrán leer ya el capítulo. Espero que les guste. Esperaré sus reviews y estaré pendiente de sus opiniones para ir mejorando la historia. Muchas gracias por esperar y por leerme. No sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo así que diré que dentro de dos meses, que es más o menos lo que ya saben que usualmente me toma escribir. Cualquier contratiempo me encargaré de avisarles por aquí, en los reviews, y en el grupo de facebook "Por los que amamos Rojo & Negro"._

_LOVE AND ROCKETS!_

**Capítulo XXXV**

**La cuarta prueba**

_"No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_ I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_ A revelation in the light of day_  
_ You can't choose what stays and what fades away"  
_

Florence and the machine/ No light, No light.

**1.-**

Scorpius escuchó los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón y abrió los ojos. Estaba sentado en el centro de un mueble y frente a él estaba la misma pared extensa con el mismo cuadro en donde aparecía pintado un bosque consumiéndose bajo las llamas poderosas de un incendio. "Es un sueño", pensó, "Es el mismo sueño".

Pronto sintió la tibieza de la mano de Rose sobre su hombro. Sí, era el mismo sueño de siempre.

Rose, con su cabello suelto, con su uniforme de Gryffindor, se sentó sobre él con las piernas abiertas, de frente, mirándolo a los ojos. Esta vez Scorpius resistió la tentación de deslizar sus dedos por los muslos abiertos de la pelirroja. Quiso que el sueño cambiara, que algo fuera distinto; quería comprender lo que se escondía tras esa metáfora onírica. Pero a espaldas de Rose las llamas salieron del cuadro y empezaron a comerse la pared entera. Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en los de la pelirroja: eran azules, grandes, y en el centro de su pupila se dibujaba un cúmulo de ceniza. El fuego atrás de Rose crecía creando un halo de llamas alrededor de su cabello.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

—¿Quién eres?— le preguntó a la Rose que descansaba sobre su regazo.

Rose cerró los ojos y respiró el humo del fuego como si se tratara del aroma de un eucalipto.

—Mi nombre es Rojo.

Cuando Scorpius despertó lo hizo sentándose sobre la cama y respirando agitadamente. Su cuerpo entero sudaba y descubrió, avergonzado, que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Las palabras de Ásban parecían haber calado hondo en su subconsciente.

El fuego, el bendito fuego. ¿Por qué Rose no podía levantar una que otra llama sin que Ásban creyera que era un peligro? Rose no era la reencarnación de Morgana, sólo tenían los mismos poderes. ¿Por qué hacía Ásban todo un apocalipsis alrededor de ello?

Scorpius suspiró y caminó hacia la ducha. Mientras el agua fría cayó sobre su espalda, hombros, torso y piernas, la adrenalina empezó a llenarlo por completo. Había llegado el día: la cuarta prueba tendría lugar en breve y Scorpius no podía esperar por ella. Deseaba tanto competir, probarse a sí mismo, ganar…Por Merlín: cuánto deseaba ganar. Rose lo había derrotado en dos pruebas de tres. Si no ganaba la cuarta prueba sería la burla de Hogwarts y decepcionaría a su casa.

Pero, sobre todo, se decepcionaría a sí mismo.

Era cierto que Rose era una rival difícil de vencer, que tenía todas las cualidades, pero Scorpius aún notaba que ella no había conseguido la seguridad necesaria para ganar la competencia. Rose aún era como un animal asustado de sus propias garras —uno listo, rápido y astuto, pero asustado—. Su potencial era eso: sólo potencial. Rose era como una oruga esperando a transformarse en una mariposa. Y Scorpius tenía claro que la competencia no iba a esperarla.

Debía ganar la cuarta prueba. Estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo.

La pregunta seguía siendo: ¿sería capaz de separar sus sentimientos hacia Rose de la competencia? La última vez perdió la tercera prueba por concentrarse únicamente en salvarla de un ataque del dragón que ella logró domar. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Olvidar que la quería mientras competían? ¿Tratarla durante la prueba como una oponente? ¿Podría hacer eso?

Scorpius salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente. Cuando salió de su habitación notó que al fondo del pasillo la puerta de una habitación estaba abierta. La voz de Rose le llegó clara al igual que la risa de Ginger, Fiodor y Gania.

El slytherin caminó y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Aarón estaba sentado sobre la cama y charlaba con Rose, Ginger, Gania y Fiodor. Parecía recuperado del golpe que había recibido en el accidente.

—Hola, Scorpius.— dijo el castaño sonriéndole como de costumbre.

—Hola.— dijo el rubio con extrema parquedad.

—Aarón está bien, Scorpius, no tienes que seguir preocupado por él.— le dijo Ginger con humor. —Se nota en cada poro de tu piel la angustia que corroe tu alma debido a condición.

Aarón miró a Rose e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Deberían bajar los dos.— les dijo. —Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban deben estar esperándolos.

—Y nosotros deberíamos ir a desayunar.— dijo Ginger a Gania y a Fiodor. —Aún me parece extraño que hayas sido el único lastimado de todos nosotros.— le dijo a Aarón.— Es como si el único lugar inseguro del vehículo hubiera sido el del piloto.

El castaño se mantuvo inexpresivo y miró hacia la ventana.

—Sí.— le dijo. —Es extraño.

Rose miró a Aarón con atención.

—Creí que todo el vehículo había sido protegido con magia para que fuera seguro.— dijo la pelirroja.

El castaño clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella.

—Sí, así es. Pero es evidente que alguien hizo algo con el sitio del conductor.— se limitó a decirle. Luego miró a Scorpius. —Ya le deseé suerte a Rose en la prueba, así que ahora te la deseo a ti: suerte.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa árida.

—Como si no supiéramos que prefieres que gane Rose.— le dijo.

Aarón sonrió.

—No tienes idea de lo que es ser políticamente correcto, ¿verdad?— le dijo. —Sí, quiero que gane Rose, pero no es educado tenerte en frente y no desearte suerte en la próxima prueba. Fue sólo una cortesía.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—No me gustan los protocolos.— le dijo. —Prefiero que digas lo que piensas.

Aarón lo miró a los ojos.

—Créeme: no te gustaría que te dijera lo que pienso.

Ginger bufó y entornó los ojos.

—Dos hombres lanzándose indirectas, qué aburrido. Prefiero la lucha libre. —dijo la morena— Debes aburrirte un mundo con estos dos, Rose. Te compadezco. Si algún día te cansas de los hombres estaré disponible para ti siempre.

Rose sonrió.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.— le dijo.

Gania y Fiodor se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Bajemos. Tienen que desayunar algo antes de la gran prueba.— dijo el moreno. —Especialmente tú, Rose. Necesitas un café. No debiste quedarte toda la noche cuidando a Aarón.

Los ojos metálicos de Scorpius se clavaron en Rose y la vieron sonrojarse, incómoda, y llevarse un rizo detrás la oreja. La gryffindoriana evitó la mirada del rubio, pero pudo sentirla perforándola desde el marco de la puerta como un taladro. Scorpius no despegó sus ojos grises de ella y no pronunció palabra alguna. Por la expresión aguda de su rostro estaba claro que la información no le había sentado nada bien.

Ginger rompió con el silencio:

—Lo siento, Aarón, pero tendremos que dejarte.— le dijo. —Haremos que te traigan algo de comer.

Aarón entornó los ojos.

—Ya estoy bien. Puedo bajar y acompañarlos.

—De ninguna manera vas a dejar la cama.— le dijo Ginger. —Debes reposar y recuperarte.

Ginger, Fiodor y Gania salieron de la habitación en fila india. Scorpius no se movió del marco de la puerta y Rose supo que no lo haría hasta que ella no decidiera salir también. Con incomodidad por la atenta mirada de Scorpius, la pelirroja le esbozó una tenue sonrisa a Aarón.

—Nos vemos cuando regrese.— le dijo.

Aarón sonrió y Scorpius notó, con desagrado, que algo parecía brillar en las pupilas del castaño cuando posaba sus ojos negros en Rose.

—Nos vemos.— le dijo.

Rose respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando cruzó el umbral pudo sentir la mirada de Scorpius atravesarla de lado a lado.

La gryffindoriana se apresuró a caminar por el pasillo y sintió los pasos del slytherin siguiéndola muy de cerca. Mientras bajaban las escaleras escuchó la voz del rubio dirigiéndose a ella:

—Así que pasaste toda la noche cuidando a Gozenbagh.— le soltó en un tono de reproche disfrazado. —Cuánto sacrificio. Creí que este tipo de cosas sólo las hacías conmigo, pero ahora veo que eres algo así como una filántropa.

Rose no se detuvo.

—¿Tienes algo que reclamarme?— le preguntó. —¿O tengo que recordarte que no somos novios y que puedo hacer lo que quiera con mis amigos?

—Un amigo al que besaste en mis narices, déjame recordarte.— le dijo. —¿O es así como te llevas con todos tus amigos?

Al bajar el último escalón Rose dio media vuelta y encaró a Scorpius, quien aún estaba a tres escalones de distancia.

—En primer lugar yo no sabía que estabas escondido en una esquina espiándome como un psicópata, así que no besé a Aarón en tus narices, cosa que tú no puedes decir con respecto a Cassandra Welkins.— le dijo elevando ligeramente el mentón. —En segundo lugar, yo no besé a Aarón, él me besó a mí, que es muy diferente. Y en tercer lugar te recomiendo que dejes el sarcasmo a un lado porque no he dormido bien y no estoy de humor.

Scorpius bajó dos escalones, quedando de pie en el tercero, a una distancia mínima de Rose, quien ahora debía elevar considerablemente la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Dejar el sarcasmo?— dijo el rubio esbozando una media sonrisa. —Rose, ¿quieres matarme? Es mi única arma contra el hecho de que hayas pasado la noche cuidando a un tipo que parece estar enamorado de ti.— la sonrisa del rostro de Scorpius desapareció lentamente. —¿Tienes idea de lo que eso me está haciendo por dentro?

Rose tragó saliva. Los ojos grises del rubio parecían succionarla a un abismo sin fondo. ¿Cómo podía mirarla de esa manera? Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado dentro de su pecho.

No quiso decirlo porque no tenía que justificarse, pero su boca habló antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada por controlarla:

—Aarón es mi amigo. El único que tengo.— le dijo. —Nada más. No hay nada más entre nosotros.

Scorpius bajó el tono de su voz.

—No soporto que se te acerque. No soporto que nadie lo haga.— dijo él inclinándose hacia ella. —Podría matarlos a todos.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—¿Matarlos a todos?— preguntó, confusa. —¿Quién más aparte de Aarón…?

—Embers. No creas que he olvidado al muy cretino.— dijo el rubio. —¿O crees que sólo le rompí la cara para detenerlo cuando intentaba besarte a la fuerza? Si mi intención hubiera sido sólo la de pararlo me habría bastado con empujarlo lejos de ti.

Rose sonrió sin poder evitarlo y, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se aclaró la garganta y adoptó nuevamente un semblante serio. No, no podía dejarse llevar por las tácticas de Scorpius. No podía caer en su juego. No podía olvidar lo que era importante ahora: la prueba, entenderse a sí misma, a sus poderes. Tampoco podía permitirse olvidar tan fácilmente lo que Scorpius había hecho. Aunque pudiera entender sus razones, lo confundido que estaba, aún así fueron sus sentimientos los que fueron lastimados en el proceso. ¿Qué clase de tonta sin autoestima regresaría con alguien que le había hecho todo lo que Scorpius le había hecho?

"No eres una tonta sin autoestima. No eres una tonta sin autoestima. No eres una tonta sin autoestima", se repitió Rose mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Scorpius la miró, divertido.

—¿Estás rezando?— le preguntó.

Rose abrió los ojos y lo miró, sonrojada.

—Rezar…¿a quién?— le preguntó.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, a alguna deidad muggle. Tus abuelos son muggles, ¿no es así?— le preguntó.

Rose bufó.

—No estoy rezando.— se limitó a decirle.

Scorpius bajó el último escalón cortando toda distancia con Rose y tomándola por sorpresa. La pelirroja intentó retroceder, pero el slytherin la agarró por la cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo, y ella sintió cómo todas sus defensas cayeron al suelo. De repente, lo único que podía respirar era el cálido aliento de Scorpius. Sus narices se rozaban y la respiración de ambos se había vuelto agitada. "Al menos no soy la única", pensó Rose, mareada por las sensaciones que la llenaban de pies a cabeza.

Scorpius la apretó más contra sí y ella soltó un ligero suspiro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a torturarme?— le preguntó él en un susurro.

Rose cerró los ojos, estremecida, y sintió los labios de Scorpius rozar los suyos lenta y seductoramente, como si estuviera tentándola a dejarse llevar. Su cuerpo tembló y Rose se obligó a recobrar la cordura. Con un solo impulso se soltó de Scorpius y retrocedió tanto que se golpeó de espaldas contra la pared.

La pelirroja, intentando recuperar el aliento, clavó sus ojos azules en los del slytherin. Scorpius, por su parte, permaneció quieto en su sitio, agitado también y evidentemente afectado por la reciente cercanía con ella, devolviéndole una mirada intensa y devoradora. Rose podía sentir cómo cada parte de su cuerpo le gritaba en reproche por haberse separado de Scorpius. También podía ver que el rubio estaba poniendo todo de sí para controlarse y no romper la distancia entre ambos.

Rose se llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios y los acarició como si no pudiera creer que estuvieran allí todavía, sobreviviendo al calor que los de Scorpius habían impreso en ellos.

El slytherin intentó normalizar su propia respiración y se prohibió a sí mismo cortar la distancia que Rose había delimitado entre los dos. No debía forzarla. No era el momento ni el lugar de convencerla de que lo perdonara, tampoco. Debía controlar sus impulsos y sus deseos. Había sido estúpido tomarla de esa forma, rozar sus labios contra los de ella; ahora todo su cuerpo le pedía más. Deseaba besarla, tocarla, escucharla gemir como siempre lo hacía cuando él intensificaba sus caricias. La sola idea y la imposibilidad de satisfacerla lo llenaban de frustración.

—No puedes volver a hacer eso.— dijo Rose con suavidad pero con firmeza. —No puedes.

La tensión del momento fue cortada de raíz con la aparición repentina de Earlena.

—Chicos, estamos muy tarde ya.— les dijo sin notar lo que había interrumpido. —No hay tiempo para que desayunen. Síganme al jardín: la prueba debe comenzar ahora.

Rose y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas. La de ella fue nerviosa, la de él entusiasta.

Agua y aceite.

Mientras caminaban con Earlena hacia el jardín, Rose no dejó de pensar en la conversación que había tenido Ásban con Scorpius la noche pasada. Se habían quedado solos en el salón. Era evidente que el mago quería decirle algo que ella no podía escuchar. Estaba claro que Ásban no confiaba en Rose, pero a la gryffindoriana le disgustaba el secretismo que parecía existir entre el mago y Scorpius. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho?

Cuando llegaron al jardín se reencontraron con Rizieri y Ásban. Rose y Scorpius saludaron a los magos. Ásban, como era usual en él, apenas posó su mirada en Rose. Esta vez ella no se lo tomó a pecho.

—Listos o no, es hora.— dijo Rizieri mientras los guiaba por el enorme jardín hacia el fondo.

Detrás de unos arbustos frondosos Rose y Scorpius descubrieron, impactados, un enorme laberinto hecho de árboles. Las ramas se entrecruzaban unas con otras y los troncos se entrelazaban formando un espacio de fantasía. Scorpius sonrió. Rose se obligó a cerrar la boca. Nunca antes habían visto algo parecido a aquello.

—La prueba empezará en cuanto entren al laberinto.— dijo Rizieri. —Aunque la prueba, en realidad, no tendrá lugar allí.

Scorpius lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿En el interior hay un traslador?— preguntó el slytherin.

Rizieri negó con la cabeza.

—No.— respondió. —Me temo que es más complicado que eso.

Earlena sonrió y tomó la palabra:

—Deben entrar en el laberinto y llegar al centro. En ese centro encontrarán al gran Sabio. Él los llevará a Piedras Caídas, un peñasco-puerto en donde salen barcos hacia la Isla de las Piedras.— Earlena hizo una pequeña pausa. —Deben escuchar muy atentamente a lo que el Sabio les diga. Él es el único que sabe en qué consiste la prueba y el único que puede ayudarlos a pasarla.

—¿Entendieron?— preguntó Rizieri.

Rose y Scorpius asintieron.

—Como ya lo saben, no está permitido el uso de varitas.— dijo Earlena. —Si las tienen con ustedes es el momento de entregarlas.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius negaron con la cabeza. Estaban acostumbrados a que en las pruebas las varitas estuviesen prohibidas. Era curioso que así lo fuera, dado que era un legítimo instrumento mágico de defensa. Aún así, de cierta forma, comprendían que eso ayudaba a que sus habilidades se desarrollaran a gran velocidad.

—Colóquense en sus lugares.— dijo Rizieri. —En cuanto Earlena dispare la luz roja al cielo ustedes deberán internarse en el laberinto.

Rose y Scorpius se ubicaron a la entrada del frondoso laberinto. Ambos, sin mirarse, con sus corazones latiendo a mil, aguardaron la señal. Rose se humedeció los labios. Había bebido la poción que la ayudaría a tener ciertas agilidades animalescas, pero eso no supliría su incapacidad de convertirse en una animaga. La única salida a aquel embrollo sería poder invocar a Eros, pero no había conseguido desarrollar esa habilidad.

Tragó saliva e intentó controlar sus nervios e inseguridades. Era una prueba. Sólo una prueba. Si perdía eso no significaba el fin.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan aterrada?

Rose se miró las manos: temblaban. Se apresuró a ocultarlas rápidamente antes de que Scorpius pudiera notarlo. A su lado el slytherin irradiaba entusiasmo, seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. Era un verdadero rival y un verdadero competidor. Scorpius había nacido para competir, para probarse a sí mismo y vencer. Desde allí podía ver su perfil vigoroso, excitado, como si deseara de una vez lanzarse a las nuevas aventuras que traería consigo la cuarta prueba.

Con esa expresión en su rostro no parecía posible que Scorpius se hubiera sentido nervioso jamás, mucho menos atemorizado. Eso hizo que Rose se sintiera disminuida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan temerosa? ¿Por qué siempre permitía que los nervios tomaran lo mejor de ella? ¿Por qué?

Una voz en su cabeza le dio la respuesta: "Porque eres justamente lo que más temes: fuego".

Y entonces la luz roja pintó el cielo de sangre.

Scorpius fue el primer en salir mientras que Rose se quedó paralizada en la entrada del laberinto. Su corazón latía como un tambor y una pequeña capa de sudor empezaba a cubrir su piel blanca.

La voz de Rizieri, alentándola, la sacó de su momento de pánico:

—¡Adelante, Rose!— gritó el mago. —¡Alcánzalo!

Fue como si esas palabras fueran todo lo que necesitaba para continuar. Confianza. La confianza de alguien puesta en ella y en sus capacidades.

Rose entró corriendo al laberinto.

Adentro Scorpius corría velozmente girando siempre a la izquierda —su padre le había enseñado que esa era la forma de encontrar el centro de un laberinto—. No sentía a Rose a sus espaldas, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella: por lo que sabía bien podía estar adelantándosele, aunque si no estaba en su camino eso quería decir que estaba tomando la ruta más larga.

Debía separar sus sentimientos de la competencia. Tenía que hacerlo.

Si no lo conseguía entonces jamás resolvería sus problemas con Rose. Si no lo conseguía la competencia siempre sería un obstáculo entre ambos. Tenía que demostrarle a ella y a sí mismo que podían estar juntos y, a la vez, competir.

Mientras corría, de repente, sintió una brisa intensa y un olor perfectamente reconocible cruzarlo a gran velocidad.

Y entonces vio a Rose adelantándosele, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sino que, a medida que lo fue dejando atrás, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que ella estaba corriendo mucho más rápido que él.

Más rápido que cualquiera que hubiera conocido jamás.

"Es imposible", pensó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se transformó en lobo y aceleró. Rose no era rápida corriendo. Algo no estaba funcionando de forma natural en ella. ¿Podría, acaso, haber bebido alguna poción que incrementara sus habilidades físicas?

¿No sería eso hacer trampa?

Scorpius aceleró y el olor de Rose fue intensificándose, anunciándole que estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. No tardó demasiado en interceptarla y cuando Rose posó sus ojos azules en él, se detuvo bruscamente, impactada. Scorpius no volvió a transformarse, no quiso hacerlo. Le gustaba haberla alcanzado así, siendo un lobo. Ahora sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los de él y sabía que ella, a pesar de todo, lo reconocía.

—¿Scorpius?— soltó Rose, impresionada.

La pelirroja no necesitó que el lobo que tenía en frente le respondiera. Esos ojos grises seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, los mismos que podría dibujar una y otra vez, de memoria, sin miedo a equivocarse.

Scorpius era un animago y su animal era el lobo.

Rose tragó saliva. Los ojos grises que tenía en frente la miraban con cierto reproche y enfado. Era como si pudiera leerlos, como si interpretarlos le resultara natural.

—No soy una animaga.— le dijo. —Tuve que igualar las condiciones de esta prueba lo mejor que pude. Bebí una poción…

Scorpius gruñó amenazadoramente y Rose retrocedió de forma instintiva. Lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Estás enfadado por…?

Scorpius se lanzó sobre ella pero Rose dio un salto en el aire y logró esquivarlo con gran agilidad.

Los dos se enfrentaron esta vez en distintas posiciones.

Un silencio amenazador se levantó entre ellos. Sus miradas estaban unidas, pero no como lo habían estado unos minutos antes: ahora se miraban como dos contrincantes, como dos rivales que debían vencer al otro.

Pocos segundos después Rose inició nuevamente la carrera. Scorpius la siguió corriendo a una velocidad inverosímil.

Rose podía sentir su corazón al borde de estallar. Si bien ahora era mucho más rápida, su cansancio corporal parecía ser el mismo. Pero con Scorpius pisándole los talones la idea de detenerse a descansar estaba completamente descartada. Tenía que forzarse a seguir.

Scorpius y Rose se detuvieron bruscamente cuando, para su sorpresa, se encontraron en el centro del laberinto. Allí un anciano de cabello y barba largas y blancas los esperaba con una bola de cristal justo frente a él. El color blanco de su vestimenta parecía irradiar luz. Su semblante era sereno.

Rose cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando e intentando normalizar su respiración. Se había excedido: había llevado a su cuerpo al límite. Scorpius se transformó y la miró sin romper la distancia entre ambos.

—Respira por la nariz.— le dijo, todavía algo resentido. —Y bota el aire por la boca.

Rose le hizo caso. Sus piernas y brazos temblaban. El sabio la miró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Podrías haberte matado, chica.— le dijo. —No puedes correr e ignorar a tu cuerpo. Cuando tu cuerpo te dice basta, es basta.

Rose, ya mucho más en control de sí, se puso de pie, todavía respirando de forma agitada y se encontró con la mirada circunspecta de Scorpius.

—No me mires como si hubiera hecho trampa.— le reclamó Rose. —Tú eres un animago. Yo no. Tienes una clara ventaja sobre mí en esta prueba y yo sólo quise intentar igualarla.

—Si soy un animago y tú no, si tengo una ventaja y tú no, es porque así son las cosas. De haber ocurrido a la inversa yo lo habría aceptado y me las habría ingeniado para sortear las dificultades sin usar nada externo a mis propias capacidades.— le dijo Scorpius. —Pero claro: tú no eres como yo.

Rose entornó los ojos.

—Lo que hice no está prohibido por nadie.— dijo la pelirroja. —Si quieres puedes contárselo a Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban, especialmente a este último, ya que son tan amigos. No he roto ninguna regla.

—¿Amigos?— preguntó Scorpius, confundido. —Da igual. Lo que quiero saber ahora es por qué no pudiste convertirte en una animaga. ¿Cuál es tu animal?

Rose se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ásban ayer por la noche?— le preguntó. —Si no puedes responderme yo tampoco podré. Quid pro quo.

El Sabio bufó, llamando la atención de Rose y de Scorpius, quienes lo miraron e interrumpieron su discusión.

—Es muy interesante verlos discutir pero me temo que están perdiendo tiempo valioso de la cuarta prueba.— les dijo.

Rose y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas y guardaron silencio. El Sabio tenía razón: no era el momento de ponerse a discutir. Tenían que continuar con la prueba y eso era lo único que debía importarles.

—Sabemos que debemos ir a Piedras Caídas y desde allí llegar a la Isla de las Piedras.— dijo Scorpius. —Pero no tenemos idea de cómo hacerlo ni sabemos cuál es nuestra misión.

El Sabio sonrió.

—Eres entusiasta, joven lobo.— le dijo. —Cuando toquen esta esfera serán transportados a Piedras Caídas. Desde allí deberán embarcarse en algún navío que los lleve a la Isla de las Piedras. Cuando lleguen a su destino deberán encontrar el castillo gris y enfentarse a una de las pruebas de Jim Sangre, el mago de las ilusiones. Quien consiga vencer la prueba de Jim Sangre ganará la cuarta prueba. Claro que es muy probable que ni siquiera consigan llegar al castillo gris. Se trata de un viaje bastante….pedregoso.

Rose tragó saliva.

—Entonces….¿debemos tocar la esfera ahora?— le preguntó.

—Espera, niña.— le dijo el Sabio. —Aún tengo algunas recomendaciones para ustedes: necesitarán ayuda para avanzar por la Isla de las Piedras, así que deben encontrar la forma de establecer alianzas con los nativos. Son los únicos que saben conducirse por el terreno de la isla. Además de esto, cada uno de ustedes tendrá una regla que debe seguir al pie de la letra y, si la rompen, actuará en detrimento de ustedes en la prueba.

Scorpius elevó una ceja.

—¿Una regla?— le preguntó. —¿Cuál regla?

El Sabio sonrió mostrando unos dientes roídos y viejos.

—Una regla impuesta por mí.— le dijo de buen humor. —Claro que la regla del uno no deberá ser escuchada por el otro, así que, joven lobo, acércate.

Scorpius dudó unos instantes, pero acabó por ceder y acercarse al anciano. Este lo incitó a que se acercara aún más. Entonces, cuando la distancia entre los dos fue mínima, el Sabio se inclinó hacia el oído del slytherin y susurró:

—Durante la travesía, joven lobo, deberás, al menos una vez, salvarle la vida a alguien.

Scorpius escuchó con atención y luego se distanció del anciano, confundido. ¿Salvarle la vida a alguien? ¿Qué clase de regla era esa?

—Ahora tú, rizos de fuego.— le dijo el Sabio.

Rose se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja y caminó tímidamente hacia el anciano. Una vez que estuvo cerca el Sabio se inclinó hacia el oído de la gryffindoriana y susurró:

—Durante la travesía, rizos de fuego, deberás callar, enmudecer, mientras el sol esté iluminando los cielos. Sólo con la luna podrás romper el silencio.

Rose se alejó del Sabio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría formar alianzas con nativos de la isla o con cualquiera si no podía hablarles? ¿Qué clase de regla era aquella?

El sabio sonrió y aplaudió.

—Ahora sí, jovenzuelos: toquen la esfera.

Rose y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas ansiosas y se acercaron a la esfera cuyo interior comenzó a ennegrecerse.

—¡Ahora!— exclamó el Sabio.

Rose y Scorpius tocaron la esfera a la vez y una luz blanca, intensa, los cegó. La pelirroja sintió el vértigo en la boca de su estómago y no pudo evitar gritar cuando, al abrir los ojos, se vio en lo que parecía una tormenta de luces blancas y amarillas que la lanzaban hacia abajo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada boca arriba en un suelo frío y marmóleo. Se puso de pie rápidamente, con la adrenalina golpeándole en el pecho, y miró a su alrededor sin encontrar rastro alguno de Scorpius. Parecía estar en un pórtico grande y con columnas sólidas. La luz del sol la hizo cubrirse momentáneamente los ojos con el brazo. Poco a poco se obligó a ver lo que tenía adelante: un jardín con esculturas hechas en arbustos.

Al fondo del jardín pudo ver, en otra entrada distinta, la figura de Scorpius emergiendo de un túnel. Nada de aquello parecía ser Piedras Caídas.

En realidad no parecían estar en Piedras Caídas.

Rose avanzó dejando el pórtico y atravesando el jardín. Scorpius también lo atravesaba, dirigiéndose hacia ella y, a la vez, observando todo a su alrededor con confusión.

—Este no es el lugar correcto.— dijo Scorpius cuando se encontraron.

Rose estuvo a punto de responderle, pero entonces recordó la regla impuesta por el Sabio y calló. No podía hablar, al menos mientras el sol estuviera en lo alto. Guardó silencio.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando.— dijo el rubio inspeccionando a su alrededor.

Cuando Scorpius tocó una de las esculturas todo lo que los rodeaba desapareció bruscamente y se vieron en un peñasco amenazador y gris. Los dos observaron todo con atención: metros más allá se veía un muelle y un puerto en donde largas embarcaciones parecían haber desembocado. Algunas empezaban a marcharse, otras aún permanecían quietas en el puerto.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Era una ilusión.— dijo el rubio. —Esto sí es Piedras Caídas.

Rose asintió sin emitir un solo sonido. Scorpius la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué estás tan silenciosa?— le preguntó. —¿Es por lo que discutimos? No creo que debas tomártelo tan en serio.

Rose negó con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros. Como la expresión de Scorpius sólo se volvió más confusa e intrigada, la pelirroja comenzó el camino hacia el puerto rápidamente.

El rubio suspiró y la siguió.

—¿Vas a castigarme con la ley del hielo o algo por el estilo?— le preguntó mientras avanzaban sobre las piedras asimétricas. — Porque no creí que esas cosas fueran muy acordes con tu personalidad.

Rose se volteó un poco y le dedicó una mirada ácida.

—Está bien: lo siento.— dijo el rubio sin detener la marcha. —Siento haberme enfadado por lo de la poción. Simplemente….siempre me sorprendes.

Rose se volteó y le despeinó el cabello de forma juguetona, esperando que eso le hiciera entender que no estaba molesta con él en lo absoluto. No podía hablar. No podía sacarlo de su error y tampoco había tiempo para ello.

Scorpius la miró aún con mayor confusión.

—¿Acabas de despeinarme?— le preguntó, aturdido. —¿Qué te ocurre?

Rose entornó los ojos y siguió su camino cuesta abajo. "Estúpida regla", pensó la pelirroja mientras se acercaban más al puerto. ¿Qué le habría dicho el Sabio a Scorpius? ¿Cuál sería su regla personal?

El puerto estaba atestado por marineros gordos, grandes, larguiruchos, delgados, fuertes, pequeños, todos con un intenso olor a agua ardiente, sol y mar en la piel. Las olas golpeaban el peñasco y luego explotaban en miles de gotas y la espuma humedecía las enormes rocas del lugar. Todos parecían inmersos en una actividad incansable: llevaban y traían cajas que metían en los barcos, cuerdas, grandes cofres o cosas por el estilo. Rose jamás había visto a verdaderos piratas fuera de los libros, pero algunos de los marineros que atiborraban el muelle se acercaban mucho a la imagen que tenía de ellos.

Scorpius detuvo a un marinero pequeño y gordo que cargaba con una caja prácticamente de su tamaño.

—¿Qué barcos se dirigen a la Isla de las Piedras?— le preguntó directamente.

El marinero rió a carcajadas y escupió en el suelo una baba espesa que asqueó a Rose, aunque intentó ocultarlo.

—¡Sólo un barco va hacia la Isla de las Piedras!— exclamó. —¡El mío!

Scorpius lo miró con resolución.

—Nosotros necesitamos ir en tu barco.— le dijo. —Necesitamos llegar a la isla.

El marinero volvió a reír, pero, para alivio de Rose, esta vez no escupió.

—Yo sólo soy un tripulante más, chico.— dijo el marinero. —El barco en el que voy es uno comerciante. Nos encargamos de llevar y traer cosas. Si quieres puedes acompañarme y hablar con el capitán. Aunque dudo que vaya a permitirles poner un solo pie a bordo.

—Tal vez puedas interceder por nosotros.— dijo Scorpius astutamente.

—¡Já!— soltó el marinero. —¿Y por qué haría eso?

Scorpius le arrebató la caja con facilidad y la cargó sobre su hombro derecho.

—Porque puedo serte de ayuda, ya sabes, cargando cosas.— le dijo. —Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

El marinero lo miró con sorna.

—Crees que porque eres alto, rubio y guapo todos deberían darte todo lo que quieres, ¿no es así, muchacho?— le dijo el marinero. —Llevo cargando cajas el doble de mi tamaño toda mi vida. ¿Crees que necesito que un niño de ciudad venga a hacerlo por mí?

El marinero propinó una zancadilla a Scorpius, quien soltó la caja para sostenerse la pierna y quejarse del dolor. El hombrecillo agarró la caja en el aire con algo de dificultad, pero salvándola de estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Sígueme y te presentaré al capitán. — le dijo el marinero. —Pero sólo lo haré por esta chica que ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para callarse la boca cuando no tiene ni idea de con quién está tratando.

Scorpius miró a Rose con suspicacia y ella le sonrió de forma autosuficiente. En silencio siguieron al marinero hacia un barco bastante grande, pero viejo y sucio, del que entraban y salían cajas sin parar. Un hombre de mediana estatura y de barba negra y encrespada comandaba el caos. A Scorpius y a Rose no les cupo duda de que se trataba del capitán.

El pequeño marinero siguió de largo sin despedirse.

—Supongo que estamos solos en esto.— dijo Scorpius dedicándole una mirada despectiva al marinero mientras se alejaba y desaparecía de vista.

Rose escuchó al que parecía ser el capitán gritarle a algunos de sus subordinados que agilizaran la entrada de cajas. Scorpius vio esta actitud con desagrado, bufó y caminó hacia él. Rose lo siguió.

El capitán los miró de arriba abajo como se mira a un par de insectos exóticos.

—Déjenme adivinar: extranjeros.— les dijo. —No les hará bien pasearse por este lugar con esa pinta.

—¿Qué pinta?— preguntó Scorpius de malhumor.

—La de niñatos de ciudad.— dijo el capitán. —Parecen bebés que acaban de salir del vientre materno y, ¿saben lo que hacemos aquí con los bebés?

Rose negó con la cabeza. Scorpius sólo entornó los ojos, aburrido.

—Les hacemos un corte en la nuca y esperamos.— continuó mostrándoles una cicatriz desagradable que tenía en la nuca. —Los que sobreviven a la pérdida de sangre y a las posibles infecciones se quedan. Los cadáveres los echamos al mar.

Rose tragó saliva pero Scorpius no pareció ni inmutarse. El capitán clavó sus ojos en ella con desagrado.

—¿Tu amiga es muda o qué?— le preguntó a Scorpius.

El slytherin miró a Rose con hastío.

—Digamos que sí.— le dijo. —Necesitamos ir en tu barco a la Isla de las Piedras. Haremos lo que sea necesario. Podemos limpiar, cocinar….

—Pueden venir, si es que pueden.— dijo el capitán de forma confusa y mostrándoles la rampa que los llevaría hacia el navío. —La pregunta es, ¿pueden?

—¿Es alguna clase de acertijo?— preguntó Scorpius.

El capitán soltó una risa corta pero que a Rose le pareció repugnante.

—No me gustan los acertijos y por eso no los hago.— les dijo. —Lo que he dicho es tal y como es: podrán venir si pueden venir. Es así de sencillo.

El capitán tomó bruscamente a Scorpius por la mandíbula y él trató de soltarse, pero un cuchillo en el cuello lo detuvo. El capitán clavó sus ojos en los grises del slytherin. Rose contuvo la respiración.

Pocos segundos después el capitán sonrió.

—Así que un lobo.— le dijo y luego se dirigió a sus subordinados. —Suban a este.

El capitán soltó a Scorpius pero la libertad no le duró demasiado tiempo. Dos hombres el doble de su tamaño lo agarraron por ambos lados y lo arrastraron a cubierta. Rose fue automáticamente sujeta por el capitán, quien repitió el mismo proceso que había realizado con Scorpius.

Cuando los ojos azules de la gryffindoriana se unieron con los del capitán, éste dejó de sonreír.

La soltó y escupió en el suelo.

—¡Tú no eres una animaga!— exclamó. —¿Y pretendes llegar a la Isla de las Piedras, niña ilusa?

Scorpius, ya en cubierta pero sujetado por dos marineros, intentó soltarse sin obtener resultados.

—¡Sí es una animaga!— gritó Scorpius en un intento vano por arreglar la situación. —¡Tu visión es deficiente!

El capitán lo miró ofendido.

—¡Mi visión sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, lobo!— le gritó y luego señaló a Rose. —¡Esa niña no es una animaga, no está bendecida por los animales, no es una de nosotros y no podrá jamás llegar a la Isla de las Piedras!

Rose elevó el mentón en un gesto de desafío, pero mantuvo su silencio firme como un muro. El capitán se burló de ella.

—Date media vuelta y regresa con los tuyos, jovencita.— le dijo. —El mar que rodea la Isla de las Piedras no es como cualquier otro: sólo permite que los que estamos bendecidos con el poder podamos cruzarlo. He visto más de una vez a hombres y mujeres sin el poder siendo tragados por el mar cuando intentaron llegar a la isla. No permitiré que hundas mi barco.

Scorpius miró a los marineros que lo sujetaban y a todos los que empezaban a subir a cubierta. ¿Eran todos animagos? Y si era así, ¿estarían registrados en el Ministerio de Magia? Scorpius lo dudaba. Debían ser animagos ilegales. Las cosas en tierras mágicas que estaban fuera de la jurisdicción del Ministerio y de la Orden funcionaban de otra manera. Ellos vivían y hacían todo a su modo. Aquello debía ser lo más parecido a la libertad, "si es que tal cosa existe", pensó él.

—Déjala subir y haré lo que sea.— dijo Scorpius sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Ah sí?— dijo el capitán. —¿Podrás comprarme un barco nuevo y devolvernos la vida a todos? ¡Porque es eso lo que necesitaré si llevo a esta mocosa!

Rose se apartó cuando el capitán se dirigió hacia la rampa y subió a bordo. Desde abajo lo miró con profundo desamparo.

—Olvídalo, niña— le dijo. —Nadie en este puerto va a arriesgarse a que el mar se trage toda su flota sólo por una cara bonita. — luego miró a Scorpius. —En cambio tú sí que pareces olvidar que estás en una competencia y que ella es tu rival sólo porque tiene una cara bonita. ¿Es así como piensas ganar?

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos?— preguntó, enfadado.

El capitán rió.

—Todos saben que la Orden está incompleta y que dos chicos compiten para gobernarnos a todos, ¿no es así?— le dijo con sarcasmo. —Así es como siempre ha funcionado el mundo mágico: señoritos y señoritas guiando a los salvajes, que somos nosotros, y poniéndonos el cinturón. De Avalon nos han llegado grandes historias de Negro y Rojo. Pero te imaginé mucho más competitivo. ¡Alégrate de que ella se quedará atrás!

El capitán volvió a mirar a Rose con sorna y ella, desde la tierra, escupió al suelo imitando el gesto de denostación que había visto en los marineros.

—¡La mocosa tiene agallas!— soltó el capitán divertido. —Lo siento, pequeña, pero eso no te hará poner un solo pie en mi barco.— se dirigió a su tripulación. —¡Prepárense para zarpar!

"Oh no…se irán sin mí", pensó Rose, angustiada. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Apenas pudo ver a Scorpius, a quien empujaron hacia adentro y ya no logró volver a identificar. El muy tonto había intentado luchar hasta el final, pero no tenía posibilidades con aquellos enormes marineros. Había sido, al menos, lo suficientemente inteligente como para no transformarse en lobo: si los otros eran animagos también, como parecía estar claro que eran, podrían haberlo tomado como un desafío y podrían haberse transformado también. Y, ¿qué podía hacer un lobo contra otros dos animales que, además, podían ser más fuertes que él?

El barco zarpó del puerto y Rose lo vio alejarse mientras las olas continuaban estrellándose contra las rocas del peñasco. Su pasaje a la Isla de las Piedras estaba perdido. Ese era el único barco. El único cuyo destino era el mismo que el suyo.

Desesperada, ahogada en su propio silencio, Rose dirigió la mirada hacia los otros barcos del puerto. Algunos tenían la exacta apariencia de los piratas que había visto en varios libros de historia.

Algunos, sin duda, eran piratas.

Rose respiró profundo mientras que una idea empezó a cobrar vida, peligrosamente, dentro de ella.

"Piratas", pensó, "Los piratas invaden, aman el oro, la plata, todo lo que tenga valor. Son maleables. Les encantan los trueques. Son persuadibles, no se guían por tantas reglas como los comerciantes."

Rose sonrió levemente.

La poca honestidad, lealtad y corrección de los piratas era su última esperanza.

¿Quién lo diría?

**2.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose caminó por entre las grandes piedras mientras las olas explotaban a su alrededor y los barcos continuaban zarpando y alejándose del puerto. Observó a cada uno de los piratas que la cruzaban, intentando dilucidar a quién debía acercársele. Era imposible saber quién era el capitán de qué barco. No todos tenían el aspecto de subordinados piratas viajeros. Varios aparentaban una mejor posición. "Tal vez a ellos debo acercarme", pensó Rose. Y empezó a buscar a quién lanzar el anzuelo.

Entonces se fijó en un joven de cabello negro espeso, como el de Albus, que manipulaba un pequeño catalejo de pie en una zona solitaria frente al mar. Su vestimenta era como la de cualquier pirata, pero más elegante. Rose pensó que quizás podría tratarse de un capitán, aunque le sorprendía que un capitán fuera tan joven. Dudó un poco antes de acercarse, pero finalmente lo hizo atraída por el garfio que reemplazaba la mano izquiera del pirata.

Recordó una historia muggle llamada Peter Pan y a un personaje cuyo nombre era Capitán Garfio.

Los muggles: siempre acercándose, sin quererlo, a la realidad.

"¿Cómo habrá perdido la mano?", pensó la pelirroja mientras se aproximaba. Relentizó la marcha cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros del pirata.

Sus ojos eran verdes, como los de Albus. Una voz sorprendentemente parecida a la de Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, pero con un tono mucho más petulante, la hizo detenerse en seco.

—Apuesto a que, quien quiera que seas, quieres saber cómo perdí la mano.— dijo el joven pirata guardando su catalejo. —Eso o no tienes idea de cómo acercarte a alguien sin hacerte notar.

Rose guardó silencio. Había olvidado su pequeño problema: no podía hablar. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que la llevaran a la isla si no podía dialogar con nadie? Rose bufó y entornó los ojos. El pirata sonrió, divertido.

Tendría que ingeniárselas para comunicarse.

—Eres de pocas palabras, ¿no es así?— le dijo él. —Mejor. Odio a las chicas que hablan demasiado. Especialmente cuando no tienen nada que decir.

Rose le dedicó una mirada ácida y suspiró.

El joven pirata se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos, tienes que tener una lengua por allí.— le dijo. —Todas las chicas de ciudad que he conocido han tenido lenguas. Y son muy ágiles con ellas, debo decir.

Rose lo miró con sorpresa y se sonrojó intensamente, negando con la cabeza. Luego se sostuvo la garganta e hizo un gesto con su mano que cortó el aire por la mitad.

—Auch.— dijo el pirata. —Bueno, al menos no eres retrasada, que era lo que estaba empezando a temer. Sabes hacer gestos. Aunque debo decir que empiezo a aburrirme.

"Genial," pensó Rose, "Me he acercado a un Scorpius II".

Rose desvió su mirada, involuntariamente, hacia el garfio. El pirata sonrió.

—¿Sabes cómo perdí la mano?— le preguntó, entretenido. — Fue culpa de un cocodrilo gigante. Me la arrancó de un solo mordisco.

Rose se puso pálida. El pirata rió.

—No, eso es mentira.— le dijo. —En realidad fue mi padre. Me la quitó porque intenté matarlo. La sociedad pirata es muy patriarcal.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, disgustada, y el pirata sólo rió más.

—Está bien, está bien, te diré la verdad.— le dijo. —Aposté mi mano en una apuesta y perdí. Tuve que cortarla yo mismo en frente de otros piratas. La tengo colgada en mi camarote. Cuando quieras te invito a verla.

Rose retrocedió, aterrada. El pirata sonrió ampliamente.

—Ahora he vuelto a divertirme.— le dijo. —Qué lástima que seas muda. Eres bastante atractiva, pero no me gustan las chicas que no tienen nada interesante que decir. Claro que podría ser que tú tuvieras algo interesante que decir, pero eso no lo podremos saber nunca, ¿cierto?

Un hombre larguirucho se acercó al pirata y miró a Rose con desconfianza.

—Leo, tenemos que irnos.— le dijo. —¿Quién es esa? ¡Y ya quítate eso!

Leo entornó los ojos y se quitó el garfio, lanzándolo al mar. Rose observó con sorpresa que su mano izquierda seguía allí, perfectamente sana.

El moreno elevó ambas manos en el aire y las sacudió.

—Todavía no me han cortado nada. Es una suerte, ¿no?— le dijo. —En fin, mucho gusto quien quiera que seas, como sea que te llames, y hasta la vista.

Leo se volteó para seguir a su compañero. Rose corrió hacia él para agarrarlo por el brazo y detenerlo. El moreno la miró, sorprendido, y algo brilló en sus ojos. La determinación de Rose, quien lo sujetaba con firmeza y con una resolución inigualable, lo desconcertó por unos segundos. Luego volvió a sonreír.

¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?— le preguntó, y Rose se sorprendió de cómo pudo entenderla de forma tan exacta.

Rose asintió enérgicamente. Buscó con la mirada la embarcación a la que el amigo larguirucho del joven pirata se había dirigido y la señaló para luego señalarse a sí misma.

—Quieres ir en mi barco a alguna parte.— interpretó Leo.

Rose asintió y buscó una piedra en el suelo para tomarla entre sus manos y mostrársela.

Los ojos verdes de Leo brillaron como luciérnagas.

—Quieres ir a la Isla de las Piedras.— murmuró.

Rose asintió vehementemente.

"¡Por fin!", pensó, aliviada.

Leo estalló en una carcajada que la hizo tensarse de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y dices que yo seré esa persona que te lleve a una isla a la que no me interesa ir, desviándome de mi destino final, sólo porque me lo pide una chica muda con cabeza de tomate?

Rose tomó aire, furiosa, y lanzó la piedra al suelo. "¡Esto es frustrante!", pensó, "Esto me pasa por acercarme a un pirata que no tiene más de 20 años con los ojos y el cabello de Albus, la voz de los gemelos Scamander y la presunción de Scorpius Malfoy".

—Mi nombre es Leo Drake: soy un pirata, no un santo.— le dijo. —No voy por allí salvando a damiselas en peligro, o lo que sea que tú seas. ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme a cambio de llevarte a una isla a la que no me interesa ir?

Rose suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, preocupada. Rápidamente hizo mímicas de barrer el suelo y limpiar que Leo entendió mientras se sobaba la barbilla con su mano derecha.

—No me interesa, ya hay muchos que hacen esas labores en mi barco.— le dijo.— Lo siento pero no me convences. Además, no eres una animaga, lo puedo ver en tu cara. No podría llevarte sin correr el riesgo de que mi barco y toda mi tripulación se convirtieran en la cena de monstruos marinos.

Rose lo miró, suplicante, pero Leo la evadió y emprendió su camino hacia el barco.

—Lo siento, pelirroja.— le dijo. —Pero no veo en qué pueda beneficiarme contigo.

La gryffindoriana, derrotada, lo vio alejarse y subirse a su barco mientras las velas se izaban y levantaban el ancla. Poco a poco el barco empezó a moverse del puerto y Rose tuvo una revelación: si no tomaba ese barco no tendría más oportunidades de llegar a la Isla de las Piedras.

No: definitivamente no podía aceptar un no como respuesta.

Velozmente Rose se precipitó hacia la punta de muelle y se lanzó al agua. Leo Drake la vio hacerlo desde cubierta, impresionado, y luego la vio emerger y nadar contra las olas hacia el barco.

—Está loca.— dijo el moreno, sonriendo, y luego se dirigió a su tripulación. —¡Lánzenle una cuerda!

Dos piratas se apresuraron a lanzar una cuerda que Rose agarró en cuanto alcanzó al barco, que apenas se había distanciado unos metros del muelle.

Los piratas halaron, subiéndola a bordo.

Una vez arriba Rose cayó, exhausta y empapada, sobre la madera, a los pies de Leo Drake.

—Estás desquiciada, ¿lo sabes. cabeza de tomate?.— le dijo el moreno y suspiró. — Tienes suerte de que al menos me diviertes. Podrás quedarte y te llevaremos lo más cerca que podamos de la Isla, pero en cuanto el mar se ponga hostil te lanzaremos por la borda sin contemplaciones, ¿entendido?

Rose asintió aún tirada en el suelo.

—Por supuesto te quiero limpiando y ayudando a todos en las tareas importantes.— le dijo Leo. —Eres muda, pero tienes manos: úsalas.

Leo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el timón mientras Rose se ponía de pie con dificultad.

—Vamos a hacer un cambio de dirección.— dijo el moreno a los que lo rodeaban y tomó el timón entre sus manos. Se volteó ligeramente hacia Rose y le sonrió. —Bienvenida a bordo.

**3.-**

**Yo, Negro**

—¡Encadénenlo!— les ordenó a los marineros.

Scorpius luchó por soltarse aunque supo que era inútil hacerlo. Los dos hombres lo encadenaron contra un mástil, justo al lado de una chica de cabello castaño y labios gruesos.

—¿Soy un prisionero?— soltó Scorpius, enfadado, peleando contra las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban.

El capitán rió mostrando su monstruosa dentadura.

—Puedes llamarme Alcón, Lobo.— le dijo. —Aquí todos nos llamanos por nuestros respectivos animales. ¿O prefieres que te llame Negro?

Todos los marineros rieron y Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises, rabiosos, en Alcón.

—No pensé que le tendrías miedo a un chico de 17 años.— le dijo el slytherin.

Alcón soltó una carcajada.

—¿Miedo?— le dijo. —¡Son ustedes, Rojo y Negro, quienes deberían tener miedo cuando viajan a nuestras tierras! ¡No saben nada, no conocen nada! ¿Creías que te permitiríamos caminar libremente por nuestro barco? No te conocemos, Negro. No sabemos quién eres ni qué tan fuerte o débil eres. Cuando tomemos la ruta de las sirenas nos agradecerás haberte encadenado a ese mástil.

Alcón dio media vuelta y se alejó junto a sus compañeros. Scorpius bufó y pegó la cabeza al mástil. ¿Seguiría Rose en Piedras Caídas? Ningún otro barco iría a la Isla de las Piedras, y nadie la llevaría debido a su condición de no-animaga. No había posibilidad alguna de que pudiera viajar hasta allá. ¿Habría ganado ya la cuarta prueba, así, tan fácilmente, al perder a su contrincante?

Scorpius miró a su izquierda, a la chica de cabello castaño atada junto a él.

—Supongo que tú tampoco corriste mucha suerte con ellos.— le dijo.

La chica sonrió tímidamente.

—No, supongo que no.— le respondió. —Me llamo Anuk. Fui tomada como rehén en la Isla de las Piedras.

Scorpius la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Eres nativa?— le preguntó.

Anuk asintió.

—Vivo en la isla.— lo miró detenidamente, inspeccionándolo. —Sé quién eres.

Scorpius levantó una ceja.

—Ya lo dijo Alcón: soy Negro.— le dijo.

Anuk sonrió.

—Pero yo sé muy bien quién es Negro y él no.— le dijo. — En las tierras salvajes corren los rumores sobre ti. Desde Avalon a todo el mundo mágico, incluso el de la periferia, llegan las noticias sobre Negro y Rojo. Todos en la Isla de las Piedras queremos que ganes.

Scorpius la miró desconcertado.

—¿Por qué quieren que gane yo?— le preguntó. —No me conocen.

Anuk suspiró.

—No se trata de conocerte o no, se trata de lo que todos sabemos. De lo que tú y ella son por dentro.— dijo la castaña. —Rojo es fuego y el fuego doblega a la piedra, la carboniza. Negro es la tierra en donde nacen todas las piedras. Si Rojo gana, nosotros estaremos perdidos.

Scorpius guardó silencio y, sin quererlo, recordó las palabras de Ásban: "Si Rose se une a la Orden, si es ella quien gana y no tú, me temo que todo lo que nos ha tomado años construir, todo por lo que Merlín luchó, estará destinado a ser consumido por el fuego".

¿Por qué todos parecían insistir en que Rose era un peligro inminente? Suspiró y pegó la cabeza al mástil.

¿Qué era lo que otros veían que a él se le estaba escapando?

**4.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose estrelló un trapo empapado contra el suelo de la cubierta y empezó a restregar con fuerza. El agua en el balde que reposaba a su derecha había comenzado a ennegrecerse y ella estaba allí, a cuatro patas, limpiando la madera humedecida. ¿Cómo era posible que un lugar estuviera tan sucio? Suspiró. Su brazos le dolían por la fuerza que ejercía contra la madera. Los marineros a su alrededor se burlaban de ella.

Leo Drake también lo hacía.

—Apuesto que nunca has limpiado nada con tus manos, cabeza de tomate.— le dijo, divertido.

Rose levantó la cabeza y lo miró con enfado mientras seguía restregando el suelo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan engreído e irritante?

La pelirroja estrelló con fuerza el trapo contra el balde y accidentalmente se salpicó a sí misma agua sucia. Todos rieron a carcajadas, menos Leo Drake; él sólo sonreía con los brazos cruzados, entretenido.

—Tienes que disculpar a mi tripulación.— le dijo el moreno. —Pero no es común ver a una chica de ciudad por aquí y, ciertamente, no es común verla restregar nuestra cubierta con tanto ímpetu. Nos estás entreteniendo bastante.

"Pues qué bien por ustedes", pensó Rose, molesta, mientras seguía limpiando.

Leo caminó hacia Rose y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sabemos quién eres.— le dijo. —Rojo.

Rose relajó el ceño y lo miró con curiosidad. El moreno sonrió.

—Si yo fuera tú, no pondría un solo pie en la Isla de las Piedras.— le dijo Leo. —Nadie te quiere allí. Cada uno de los nativos en esa isla estarían felices de cortarte la cabeza y clavarla en una estaca.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño otra vez, angustiada. Leo continuó:

—Eres fuego. El fuego no es bienvenido en una isla cuyo símbolo es la piedra.— le dijo. —Negro, en cambio, es tierra. Las piedras surgen de la tierra. Ellos quieren que sea él quien gane la competencia, ¿entiendes?

Rose miró a Leo, confundida. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo aquello? ¿Acaso la estaba advirtiendo de algo? ¿Y a él por qué debía importarle lo que le ocurriera a ella en esa isla?

Una vez más fue como si Leo pudiera leerle la mente y, mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie, le dijo:

—No creas que me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu cabeza de tomate. Simplemente creí que necesitabas saberlo.

Y se alejó de ella.

**5.-**

Scorpius cerró los ojos. El sol pegaba fuerte contra su rostro y podía sentir cómo empezaba a quemarle la piel. A su lado Anuk permanecía en silencio. Llevaban ya varias horas allí, atados, y el rubio sentía perfectamente cómo sus articulaciones se adormecían por la falta de movimiento y la fuerza de las cadenas.

Suspiró. ¿Sería Anuk, quizás, la vida que debía salvar?

Scorpius se prometió a sí mismo liberarse y liberarla en cuanto tocaran tierra firme.

—Anuk,— le dijo él con suavidad. —¿Qué crees que harán con nosotros cuando lleguemos a la isla?

La castaña pegó la cabeza contra el mástil, abatida por el sol.

—Son comerciantes. Les importa ganar dinero y nada más.— le dijo. —Intentarán cambiarnos por algo que les sea valioso.

—¿A los nativos?— preguntó Scorpius.

—Sólo hay una comunidad organizada en la isla: la nuestra, la de los espinelas.— dijo Anuk. —Nos llaman así por la piedra preciosa que tiene el mismo nombre y que existe en las inmediaciones de nuestra aldea. Todos los demás son hostiles.

Scorpius la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Hostiles?— le preguntó.

—Sí. No son nativos de la isla y son violentos y agresivos. Caníbales, algunos.— dijo Anuk. —Son extranjeros que de una y otra forma llegaron a las costas de la isla.

Scorpius meditó durante algunos segundos en silencio.

—Si nos ofrecen a los espinelas, ¿qué crees que harán conmigo?— le preguntó el rubio.

Anuk le sonrió levemente.

—Te protejerán, tal vez.— dijo ella. —Nosotros queremos que tú ganes.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

—¿Y si nos entregan a los hostiles?

El rostro de Anuk se tornó pálido.

—No creo que quieras que te responda.— se limitó a decirle.

**6.-**

La tarde empezó a caer sobre el barco y Rose fue llevada por unos marineros hacia la cocina. La pelirroja se sentía aliviada: dentro de poco anochecería y podría volver a hablar. Quizás entonces podría enfrentarse a Leo Drake en igualdad de condiciones.

—Cocinamos lo que se pueda.— dijo uno de los marineros (todos los que estaban encargados de la cocina eran menores de quince años) —Pero la organización es un desastre.

Rose suspiró. La cocina en sí misma era un desastre. Debían terminar la cena antes de que cayera el sol, de modo que era preciso apresurarse. La pelirroja tomó un cuchillo y, en una tabla de madera y con gran dificultad, empezó a tallar el menú, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente lo único que tenían a su disposición eran pescados y mariscos.

—¿Vamos a hacer eso?— preguntó uno de los marineros viendo el menú de Rose. —Parece complicado.

Rose negó con la cabeza. Ella no era un genio cocinando ni mucho menos. En realidad la cocina se le daba bastante mal, pero había aprendido algunas recetas de su abuelo, quien sí era un genio en la cocina, y estaba dispuesta a organizar ese desastre de menú.

Quisiera o no reconocerlo, Leo Drake le estaba haciendo un favor. Y a ella le habían enseñado a retribuir los favores otorgados. De modo que si tenía que encargarse de la limpieza y de ayudar en la cocina, lo haría realizando estas labores lo mejor posible.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista Rose miró con gran orgullo los platos y aplaudió. Su plan consistía en ganarse de alguna forma a la tripulación, porque si no lo conseguía terminarían lanzándola por la borda en cuanto estuvieran peligrosamente cerca de la Isla de las Piedras. Estaba segura de que nadie allí arriesgaría su vida por ella y estaba claro que el mar no iba a dejarla pasar.

Aún no había planificado, sin embargo, qué hacer con respecto al mar reaccionando ante su condición de no-animaga.

"Tengo que darle vueltas a eso", pensó Rose.

Justo antes de salir con los demás a colocar los platos en las mesas pudo ver cómo el sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

—¡Por fin!— soltó, aliviada, y los marineros que la habían ayudado en la cocina se sobresaltaron.

—¿Puedes hablar?— le preguntó uno, boquiabierto.

Rose asintió.

—Pero sólo por las noches.— dijo la pelirroja. —Sé que suena extraño, pero es así. — los marineros no dijeron nada y sólo continuaron mirándola con las mandíbulas caídas. —Hay que servir las mesas, ¡vamos!

Rose tomó dos platos y se sintió algo humillada cuando vio a los otros tomar hasta tres platos por cada brazo con verdadera facilidad.

Suspiró.

"Ni siquiera voy a intenarlo", pensó, "¿A quién estoy engañando?"

Pero de cualquier forma tomó dos platos más e intentó equilibrarlos en sus antebrazos. "Vamos, Rose, tienes que poder con esto o no mereces llamarte Weasley Granger", se dijo para animarse, pero cuando salió de la cocina a la zona en donde varias mesas se llenaban con piratas hambrientos y escuchó el bullicio del lugar se desconcentró. Los cuatro platos que cargaba consigo se cayeron y el ruido silenció a todos.

—Maldición.— murmuró Rose, y se agachó para recoger el desastre, pero se resbaló con un trozo de pescado y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Los piratas estallaron en carcajadas mientras que los marineros de la cocina continuaron sirviendo los platos sobre las mesas.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Leo Drake en una de las mesas mirando su plato de comida.

—Rape al limón, Capitán.— dijo uno de los marineros, temeroso.

Leo Drake levantó una ceja.

—¿Rape al qué?— le preguntó.

Rose, quien ya se había puesto de pie nuevamente y había escuchado todo, intervino.

—Rape al limón.— le dijo irritada. —Eso significa: rape con limón. No es tan difícil de entender.

Leo la miró boquiabierto y luego rió y aplaudió mientras caminaba hacia ella, sorprendido.

—¡Hablas!— dijo, divertido. —¡Eres una caja de sorpresas, cabeza de tomate!

Rose entornó los ojos.

—Pues tú eres un cabeza de….— la pelirroja guardó silencio, frustrada por no encontrar una metáfora apropiada que no fuera agradable. Leo tenía el cabello de Albus. ¿Cómo pensar en una metáfora negativa? —Da lo mismo.

Leo clavó sus ojos verdes, juguetones, en los de ella.

—¿Eres algo así como una criatura que recupera sus facultades por la noche?— le preguntó. —¿O sólo estabas fingiendo ser muda?

Rose parpadeó varias veces. ¿Cómo era que Leo lograba, siempre, entender lo que estaba ocurriendo sin necesidad de que nadie se lo explicara? ¿Era aquella una cualidad pirata?

—Lo primero.— respondió Rose. —Y ahora que puedo hablar tengo que decirte que eres un pesado.

—Ya.— dijo Leo, sonriendo. —¿Qué tan pesado?

Rose bufó.

—Muy pesado.— le dijo. —E irritante.

Leo asintió.

—Sí, es lo que me hace encantador.— le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa. —Deberías intentar ser más como yo y no estar todo el tiempo preocupada. Empiezas a tener una línea en el centro de tu ceño. Como una anciana.

El moreno intentó tocarle el entrecejo a Rose pero ella lo esquivó, molesta.

—Eres realmente irritante.— le dijo. —Como un mosquito.

—Aún así me debes mucho, cabeza de tomate.— le dijo él. —Porque sin mí no podrías llegar a la Isla de las Piedras. Tal y como yo lo veo soy tu caballero andante. Y eso que no suelo ser un caballero andante, créeme.

Rose bufó y entornó los ojos otra vez.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que me esfuerzo en limpiarlo todo y hacer una comida agradable para la tripulación.— dijo la pelirroja. —A cambio de eso sólo recibo burlas y una pregunta de "¿Rape al qué?"

Los piratas se rieron al oír como Rose imitaba la voz de Leo. El moreno se lo tomó de buen humor.

—Cabeza de tomate, parece que voy a tener que recordarte ciertas cosas.— dijo Leo. —Somos piratas. No nos gustan los platos sofisticados. Comemos cosas simples. Comemos siempre lo mismo. Y comemos mucho. Así que no te esfuerces tanto en lucirte gastronómicamente porque, a decir verdad, no nos importa.

Rose se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo pensé que un cambio sería agradable.— le dijo decepcionada.

Leo mantuvo su sonrisa y pellizcó, en un gesto de hermano mayor, la mejilla de Rose.

—¡Auch!— soltó ella.

—Nos comeremos tu comida de cualquier forma, cabeza de tomate. Así que alégrate. — le guiñó un ojo. —Sonríe un poco. Tu voz es agradable. Siéntate con nosotros y haznos compañía.

Rose vio, con sorpresa, cómo los piratas empezaban a hacer sitio en la mesa del Capitán. Tragó saliva. "¿Lo he conseguido?", se preguntó, "¿Me han aceptado?".

Inesperadamente, cuando miró otra vez a Leo y a su sonrisa y mirada juguetona, no sintió irritación alguna, sino algo fraternal que la hizo sobrecogerse durante unos breves segundos.

Leo Drake, debía que admitirlo, tenía rasgos, pequeños detalles conjuntos, de personas a quienes ella amaba.

**7.-**

Cuando la luna se levantó en el cielo Scorpius notó cómo todos los marineros comenzaron a inquietarse. La marcha del barco se había relentizado y algo en el ambiente puso al rubio en inmediata alerta.

—Nos estamos acercando a la zona de las sirenas.— dijo Anuk, de repente. —Es por eso que están nerviosos.

Scorpius dirigió la mirada hacia delante: un marinero había empezado a tocar con gran ímpetu una campana. Los marineros corrieron todos bajo cubierta y desaparecieron cerrando la escotilla. Scorpius y Anuk se quedaron solos.

El corazón del slytherin adoptó un ritmo acelerado.

—¿Contigo también funcionan los cantos de las sirenas?— preguntó Scorpius.

Anuk, quien permanecía pegada al mastil, con los ojos bien abiertos, aterrada, negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ellas sólo están interesadas en hombres.— dijo la castaña. —Pero eso no evita que sean agresivas conmigo.

Anuk estiró su pierna y Scorpius vio una horrible mordida aún sin cicatrizar del todo. Tragó saliva.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo el rubio. —No dejaré que te hagan daño otra vez.

Anuk lo miró carcomida por el miedo.

—No eres de aquí y no entiendes nada.— le dijo. —Agradezco tu amabilidad, pero en cuanto escuches sus cantos dejarás de ser tú. Lo único que nos salvará de convertirnos en su cena serán estas cadenas. Pídele a tus dioses que éstas sean lo suficientemente fuertes.

Scorpius quiso replicar, pero una melodía sin igual, lejana, casi inaudible, lo paralizó por completo. Poco a poco unas voces femeninas, armoniosas, entonaron simultáneamente una canción que obligó a Scorpius a cerrar los ojos. Toda su piel se erizó, conmovida, y sintió inmensas ganas de llorar.

Nunca antes había escuchado algo tan exquisito. Tan maravilloso.

Anuk cerró los ojos también cuando vio varias manos húmedas y venosas impulsarse hacia dentro del barco y arrastrarse por la cubierta. A su lado, Scorpius había vuelto a abrir los ojos, pero ya estaba embrujado por la melodía de las sirenas. Él no veía monstruos peligrosos, sino hermosas criaturas con una voz capaz de conmoverlo hasta lo más hondo.

Una sirena llegó hasta los talones del slytherin y, oliéndolo, subió por sus piernas y apoyó su mano humedecida en el pecho del rubio. Scorpius no se movió y se dejó acariciar sintiendo cómo lo embargaba un enorme placer.

Otra sirena lo haló por los talones, intentando arrastrarlo hacia fuera del barco, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron. Aún así insistió y tiró de Scorpius. Él no puso resistencia; era como si quisiera irse con esas voces e hundirse en el mar para siempre. Era curioso pero la idea de morir ahogado escuchando aquella melodía le parecía, en esos momentos, enormemente placentera. Lo deseaba: deseaba irse con ellas.

Entonces escuchó un ligero grito y miró a su izquierda.

Anuk lloraba, aterrada, mientras tres sirenas le mostraban sus dientes pequeños y triangulares, como los de una sierra, de forma amenazadora.

Scorpius recordó brevemente en dónde estaba, quién era y lo mucho que deseaba vivir.

Aprovechó ese momento de lucidez para transformarse.

Las sirenas se deslizaron, asustadas, unos metros más allá cuando frente a ellas apareció un lobo gris. Scorpius se deshizo de las cadenas con facilidad y les gruñó amenazadoramente, mostrándoles sus colmillos grandes y afilados. Su canto ya no tenía ningún efecto en él; no ahora que era un animal.

Anuk vio con perplejidad cómo las sirenas retrocedían ante la figura imponente del lobo que les gruñía y avanzaba lenta y amenazadoramente hacia ellas. Poco a poco fueron saltando al agua hasta que desaparecieron.

Anuk, todavía temblando, vio al lobo girarse hacia ella con una expresión mansa y tierna, como la de un cachorro.

—¡Rápido!— le dijo. —¡Debes ponerte las cadenas otra vez o ellos lo sabrán!

El lobo avanzó hacia las cadenas y se colocó, como mejor pudo, tras ellas. Luego se transformó.

—¡Auch!— soltó el rubio. Las cadenas habían vuelto a quedar ajustadas, pero en una posición mucho más incómoda que la anterior.

Anuk lo miró con absoluta admiración.

—Debes ser el primer chico que conozco que logra romper el hechizo del canto de una sirena.— le dijo, sorprendida.

Scorpius suspiró y pegó la cabeza contra el mástil.

—En realidad, fue gracias a ti.— le dijo. —Si no hubieses estado a mi lado, quizás no habría logrado reaccionar en lo absoluto.

Anuk lo miró con profundo interés.

—No eres un chico normal. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?— le dijo.

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada.

—Soy un chico normal.— le dijo el rubio. —En circunstancias extraordinarias.

**8.-**

—¿Y si nos cuentas una historia?— preguntó Leo, apartando su plato vacío.

Rose se cruzó de brazos.

—No soy un bufón.— le respondió.

Leo rió.

—En realidad, por si no te habías dado cuenta, es exactamente lo que has sido desde que te permití viajar con nosotros.— dijo el moreno. —Y un muy buen bufón, debo admitir.

Rose suspiró y entornó los ojos. "Merlín: dame paciencia", pensó.

Un pirata que lamía su plato ya vacío la miró con entusiasmo.

—Han llegado rumores de Avalon. Dicen que te comiste un caballo de fuego.— le dijo.

—No me comí un caballo de fuego.— dijo Rose, alterada. No le gustaba recordar aquel hecho en Avalon, la forma en la que sacrificaron a ese pobre animal. Aún no lograba entender cómo había podido dejarse llevar. —Comí su corazón.

El pirata rió.

—¡Lo sabía! Todos lo saben.— le dijo, entusiasmado. —Dicen que eres sangre de fuego, domadora de dragones…que puedes volver al mundo un puñado de cenizas.

Rose se levantó de la mesa, incómoda.

—No quiero hacer del mundo un puñado de cenizas.— dijo la pelirroja. Estaba cansada de escuchar cómo todos se referían a ella como un peligro inminente. Estaba harta de verse reflejada en un espejo que distorsionaba su imagen.

Leo la miró a los ojos.

—Nadie dice que eso es lo que quieras hacer, Rojo. — le dijo. —La gente no habla de tus deseos, sino de lo que puedes hacer. Tienes el poder de convertirlo todo en cenizas y eso es lo que les importa. ¿Puedes, en verdad, hacer eso, cabeza de tomate?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Tener sangre de fuego no implica que puedas crear fuego por doquier de forma ilimitada.— dijo la pelirroja. —No soy poderosa, como todos dicen. No puedo destruir nada. Apenas puedo mantener unas cuantas llamas ardiendo durante un par de minutos.— tragó saliva. —No soy domadora de dragones. Ni siquiera sé invocar a Eros.

—¿Así nombraste al hébrido negro que domaste en Avalon?— preguntó Leo. —Interesante.

Rose entornó los ojos.

—No lo domé.— dijo la pelirroja. —O tal vez sí, no lo sé. En todo caso no puedo invocarlo y no tengo idea de cómo funciona la supuesta conexión que tengo con él.

Leo sonrió.

—Con ella, querrás decir.— dijo el moreno. —He ido a Avalon y sé lo suficiente de dragones como para saber que ese hébrido negro es una hembra.

Rose lo miró estupefacta y se sentó nuevamente, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una dragona?— le preguntó.

Leo asintió.

—Podría apostar mi mano derecha y no la perdería.— le dijo mirándola a los ojos. —Es una hembra.

Rose guardó silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? En realidad poco sabía de dragones y eso era un error. ¿Por qué no se había puesto a estudiarlo todo sobre ellos cuando tuvo tiempo para hacerlo? Una carta a su tío Charlie habría bastado para tener toda la información necesaria. Con todo lo que le había ocurrido últimamente había descuidado ese aspecto.

Ahora que lo pensaba: ni siquiera los mismos miembros de la Orden sabían que se trataba de una hembra. Cuando hablaron del dragón después de la tercera prueba, todos se refirieron a él como un macho.

¿Cómo podían haber estado todos tan equivocados?

—Cabeza de tomate.— dijo Leo, chascando los dedos frente a su cara. —¿Sigues aquí?

Rose se encontró nuevamente con los ojos de Leo y asintió.

—Sí, sólo me quedé pensando en Eros, es todo.— le dijo ella.

Leo se cruzó de brazos.

—Tal vez si supieras invocar a Eros eso te salvaría de que el mar cerca de la Isla de las Piedras te tragara.— dijo el moreno. —Podrías invocarla cuando te lancemos por la borda, por ejemplo, y te llevaría volando hasta la Isla.

Rose frunció el ceño. Debía haber una forma de que no la lanzaran por la borda en cuanto estuvieran cerca de la Isla de las Piedras. Invocar a Eros le resultaba simplemente imposible, así que no había nada más que decir al respecto. Su única esperanza descansaba en lograr que los piratas no se atrevieran a lanzarla despiadadamente al mar.

Pero, ¿cómo lograría hacerlo?

Rose miró a Leo, sonriente.

—Qué tal si apostamos algo.— le dijo ella. —Si yo gano, ni tú ni nadie podrá lanzarme por la borda.

Leo sonrió ampliamente.

—Y si yo gano podré lanzarte por la borda cuando me plazca y, además, dormirás en mi camarote proporcionándome entretenimiento.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y lo miró como si él le hubiese dicho algo ofensivo. Leo se apresuró a corregirse.

—No esa clase de entretenimiento, cabeza de tomate.— le dijo, sonriendo. —No necesito ganar una apuesta para meter a alguien en mi cama. Contigo, lo siento, no me apetece.

—Pues a mí tampoco me apetece.— dijo Rose a la defensiva y poniéndose de pie. —Entonces está todo dicho: batámonos a duelo.

Leo se levantó de la mesa también.

—De acuerdo. — le dijo. —¿Qué tipo de duelo sugieres?

Rose sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Un duelo de espadas, por ejemplo.

Pasaron varios segundos de total silencio hasta que los piratas, incluido Leo Drake, estallaron en risas burlonas que enfadaron a Rose. Ella era buena con la espada. Arthur Weasley le había enseñado a manipularla perfectamente. Era un amante de los objetos muggles. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, aquellos piratas eran magos y a pesar de ello usaban espadas. Probablemente se trataba de uno de los tantos objetos que traspasaban las fronteras entre los magos y los muggles.

—Disculpa que te lo diga de esta manera,— dijo Leo, aún riendo. —Pero no hay forma de que me ganes en un duelo de espadas. Olvídalo. Hasta me sentiría culpable poniéndote en una situación así.

Rose levantó ligeramente el mentón.

—¿Tienes miedo a que te gane una chica?— le preguntó, desafiante.

Leo rió.

—Para nada, créeme.— le dijo. —¿Quieres pelear contra mí? De acuerdo, pero primero deberás vencer a uno de los míos. ¡Yorg, a pelear!

Un pirata gordo y barbudo se levantó y desenvainó su espada. Leo le quitó una espada a un pirata que estaba a su lado y se la lanzó a Rose. La pelirroja la atajó por el mango de forma perfecta.

—¡Y no te olvides del gorro!— le dijo Leo, lanzándole un gorro de pirata y burlándose de ella.

Rose, lejos de enfadarse, se puso el sombrero de pirata y probó su espada en el aire. Un sonido corto y puro le anunció que la hoja estaba afilada.

—De acuerdo, Drake.— dijo Rose mientras se colocaba a la defensiva, por entre las mesas, y medía con la mirada al pirata al que debía vencer. —Pero después de vencerlo a él tendrás que pelear conmigo.

Leo hizo una pequeña y fingida reverencia.

—Como usted quiera, su majestad.

El pirata fue el primero en asestar el golpe. Rose lo esquivó de forma grácil; afortunadamente era pequeña y ligera, lo que le permitía moverse con mayor agilidad. Debía aferrarse a sus ventajas corporales. Era la única forma de vencer a ese pirata.

Sin embargo, en cuanto fue avanzando la pelea Rose notó que el pirata con el que luchaba no tenía destreza alguna con la espada y más bien parecía temeroso al siguiente ataque que ella daría. Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que Rose lo atrapara y le hiciera soltar la espada en un gesto de rendición.

Los piratas, incluido Leo, aplaudieron.

—Vaya, vaya.— dijo el moreno. —Así que sabes manejar una espada. Estoy impresionado.

Rose lo miró con reproche.

—Mu pusiste a pelear con alguien sin experiencia.— le dijo. —¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

Leo sonrió ampliamente.

—Aún así tardaste minutos en vencerlo. Eso dice mucho de tu técnica.— le dijo.

Rose bufó.

—En todo caso he ganado mi derecho a pelear contigo.— dijo la pelirroja, levantando otra vez su espada. —Recuerda nuestro acuerdo.

Leo sonrió y desenvainó su espada.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente.— le dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. —Ahora escucha: tardaré exactamente dos segundos en vencerte.

Y así fue: Rose no lo vio venir. Leo hizo un movimiento tan veloz y contundente que, al golpear la espada de la pelirroja, ella no pudo soportar la fuerza del choque y la espada se soltó de sus manos para caer al suelo en un ruido seco.

Rose lo miró, anonadada, y conteniendo la respiración mientras él la apuntaba con su espada.

—Sabes manejar una espada, cabeza de tomate.— le dijo. —Pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarme.

Rose tragó saliva.

Su oportunidad para no ser lanzada por la borda había desaparecido.

**9.-**

Pocos minutos después de que Scorpius hubiera espantado a las sirenas, los marineres salieron de sus esconditas, ajenos a lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido, y volvieron a sus puestos, vigilantes. La noche era espesa y apenas se vislumbraba el horizonte. Scorpius y Anuk se mantuvieron en silencio. Ninguno de los marineros pareció darse cuenta de la extraña posición que tenían las cadenas del rubio.

Una vez que nadie estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos, Scorpius rompió el silencio:

—Aún no me has contado cómo te secuestraron.— le dijo.

La castaña suspiró.

—Estaba pescando en la orilla, sola.— le dijo ella. —Usualmente lo hacemos en grupo, pero fui una tonta y quise hacerlo por mi cuenta. Me gusta pescar. Me gusta el mar y la soledad.— bajó la mirada. —Quería mejorar mi técnica y que mis compañeros se sintieran orgullosos de mí. Mientras pescaba vi un barco acercándose y me escondí, pero no abandoné el lugar. Quise ver cómo eran los extranjeros.— sonrió con tristeza. —Luego me descubrieron y me llevaron con ellos. Desde eso hace ya un mes.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Anuk lo observó con detenimiento. Ya no parecía el mismo chico que había sido encadenado junto a ella hacía unas horas. El sol y el calor habían dorado ligeramente su piel y su cabello rubio, antes impoluto, ahora estaba desordenado y sucio. Sus ojos grises, sin embargo, parecían dos lagunas transparentes y mágicas. Esta vez fue ella la que inició nuevamente la conversación:

—¿Estás ahora en una de las pruebas para convertirte en un miembro de la Orden?— le preguntó.

—Sí.— respondió el rubio. —El tiempo de las pruebas es el único en el que me alejo de Hogwarts.

Anuk pareció confundida.

—¿Qué es Hogwarts?— le preguntó.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos.

—Es un colegio. Un lugar en donde te educan.— le dijo. —Es un colegio de magia y hechicería.

Anuk continuó mirándolo confundida.

—¿Allá, en su mundo mágico, necesitan que les enseñen en un colegio cómo usar su magia?— le preguntó. —Aquí, en nuestro mundo mágico, lo aprendemos sobre la marcha, solos. Nadie puede hablarte de tu propia magia interior. Sólo tú puedes descubrir eso.

Scorpius meditó las palabras de Anuk.

—Sí, supongo que las cosas en el lugar de donde vengo son diferentes.— le dijo.

Anuk asintió.

—Sabemos muy poco de ustedes y ustedes saben muy poco de nosotros.— dijo ella. —Y sin embargo, es desde allá, de ese lugar al que no conozco, que nos pretenden liderar. Sólo conocemos a un miembro de la Orden: Earlena, la mujer del cabello azul.

Scorpius sonrió.

—La última vez que la vi ya no lo tenía de ese color.— le dijo.

Anuk suspiró.

—Qué lástima. Me gusta el azul.— le dijo. —Earlena, la bruja, consiguió que nuestra isla fuera zona protegida y que nadie nos molestara en nuestro aislamiento voluntario. Gracias a ella ya no intentan sacarnos de allí.

—¿Por qué intentarían sacarlos de su isla?— preguntó el rubio.

—Algunos hombres extranjeros quieren las piedras preciosas que se encuentran en nuestra isla. Quieren hacer minas de extracción. Destruirlo todo.— dijo ella. —Earlena se encargó de que eso fuera imposible. Ella dijo que nosotros también somos parte de la comunidad mágica y que tenemos derechos que deben ser respetados.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Le parecía increíble lo poco que le habían hablado en Hogwarts de estas comunidades mágicas que vivían fuera de las metrópolis, casi de la misma manera que hacía más de mil años. ¿Por qué dos mundos unidos por la magia conocían tan poco el uno del otro?

El slytherin se prometió a sí mismo investigar sobre las islas mágicas en aislamiento voluntario en cuanto regresara a Hogwarts.

**10.-**

Después de limpiar las mesas y los platos Rose fue guiada por un pirata hacia el camarote de Leo. Cuando la puerta se abrió y ella entró vio al moreno sin camisa, jugando con un nuevo garfio, esta vez mucho más grande que con el que jugaba en Piedras Caídas. El pirata que la había llevado hasta allí cerró la puerta tras de ella y los dejó solos.

Rose se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja y se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral.

Un pequeño mono corrió hacia ella y le saltó encima. La pelirroja gritó y se pegó contra la pared mientras el mono la escalaba y llegaba hasta su cabeza, en donde se sentó cómodamente.

—Por Merlín.— suspiró Rose, atemorizada.

Leo rió.

—Es solo un pequeño mono.— le dijo. —No me digas que le tienes miedo.

Rose miró hacia arriba, pero no logró ver al mono. Aún así seguía sintiéndolo sobre su cabeza y jugando con sus rizos.

—Me gustan los animales.— dijo ella como si estuviera, en realidad, recordándoselo a sí misma.

Leo la miró sonriente.

—Pues entonces es una fortuna, porque a Mito le gustas.

¿Quién llamaría a su mono "Mito"?, pensó Rose, pero no dijo nada. El mono saltó de su cabeza hacia el suelo y corrió hacia los brazos de Leo.

—No lo culpes.— dijo Leo. —Debio haber encontrado curiosa tu cabeza de tomate.

—No tengo una cabeza de tomate.— dijo Rose, refunfuñando. —Sólo una cabeza. Roja.

—Con mucho pelo.— le dijo Leo.

—Sí.

—Y muy desordenado.

—¡Tú también lo tendrías si tuvieras rizos!— le dijo Rose.

—Pero no los tengo.— dijo Leo pasándose la mano por el cabello negro, brillante y de apariencia sedosa.

Rose cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "Paciencia. Ten paciencia", se dijo a sí misma. Leo, además de tener características de Albus, los gemelos Scamander y Scorpius, también tenía la capacidad que tenía Hugo de llevarla hasta el límite.

—¿En dónde voy a dormir?— preguntó ella abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

—En el catré, conmigo.— le dijo el moreno, sonriéndole. —O en el suelo, si te parece demasiado incómodo el catré y mi compañía.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y lo miró con nerviosismo. Leo rió.

—Era una broma, cabeza de tomate.— le dijo. —No tengo la menor intención de propasarme contigo. Yo dormiré en el sillón y tú en mi catré. Creí que preferirías dormir aquí y no en los camarotes de la tripulación, con otros cien piratas malolientes y lujuriosos.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

—Creí que estaba aquí para entretenerte, no porque quisieras tener un gesto amable hacia mí.— le dijo. —Aunque no entiendo para qué me necesitas como bufón cuando tienes a un mono para entretenerte.

Leo frunció el ceño.

—Mito no es un bufón.— le dijo. —Es mi amigo.

Mito se subió al hombro de Leo y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza al moreno. Rose encontró aquel gesto sumamente tierno, pero lo ocultó.

—Ah, entonces el entretenimiento soy yo.— dijo Rose.

—Exactamente.— dijo Leo.

—Aún así…gracias por permitirme dormir aquí y no…con los demás.— dijo Rose con dificultad. Leo la había irritado durante todo el día y le costaba agradecerle el gesto que había tenido ahora hacia ella.

Leo le sonrió.

—Por nada, siéntate.— le dijo.

Rose caminó hacia el sillón rojo y se sentó en él. Leo paseaba por el lugar con su mono a cuestas.

—¿Es cierto que tú y Negro están batiéndose a duelo en una competencia por ser miembros de la Orden de Merlín?— le preguntó el moreno repentinamente.

Rose, perpleja, asintió.

—Sí.— le dijo. —¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Aquí no hay periódicos ni nada por el estilo. Nos enteramos de las cosas de otro modo.— le dijo Leo. —Las noticias llegan por el aire, en forma de rumores, pero los rumores nunca son más que eso, rumores. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de preguntarte a ti, personalmente, por ello. —le sonrió. —¿Crees que tienes las agallas y la fuerza para ser la que ocupe tan alto lugar en la jerarquía mágica?

Rose dudó por unos segundos, pero no dejó de mirar a Leo ni por un instante.

—No lo sé.— dijo ella con honestidad. —Lo estoy averiguando.

Leo clavó sus ojos verdes en ella.

—A mí me pareces una niña insegura y temerosa.— le dijo. —No creo que estés preparada para algo así.

Rose lo miró con algo de irritación.

—¿Y qué sabes tú lo que se requiere para ser un miembro de la Orden?

Leo rió.

—Sé más que tú, evidentemente.— le dijo el moreno. —Para ser un miembro de la Orden es necesario ser un líder nato, además de un mago eficiente. Hasta hace unos pocos años las islas mágicas estaban en guerra unas con otras. La Isla de las Piedras decía que Avalon le pertenecía. Avalon decía lo contrario y que la Isla de la Arena tenía de rehenes a varios de los suyos. La Isla de la Arena decía lo mismo de Avalon y, además, argumentaba que parte de la Isla de las Piedras le pertenecía, y así sucesivamente.— miró a Rose a los ojos. —Por esa guerra murieron muchos magos y brujas, y muchos otros fueron secuestrados y desaparecidos del mapa. La paz fue instaurada entre las islas por un decreto de respeto limístrofe que impusieron los miembros de la Orden, pero para lograr que hubiera un acuerdo entre todas las partes del conflicto tuvieron que meterse en las islas, dejar sus varitas a un lado, puesto que no son permitidas aquí, y convencer a más de una docena de comunidades y tribus mágicas que ardían por tomar venganza que lo mejor era establecer una tregua. La pregunta es, ¿crees que podrías ser esa clase de líder? ¿Crees que podrías liderar masas y acabar con una guerra?

Rose calló y bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo? Apenas estaba empezando a tener confianza en sus habilidades y, ciertamente, el don de hablar en público no era lo suyo. Quería convertirse en lo que debía ser, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Era realmente ella una líder? ¡Apenas podía manejar a los de su propia casa! Siempre había visto a Scorpius con esas cualidades. Tal vez era él quien merecía ganar la competencia y no ella.

Y, una vez más, fue como si Leo le leyera la mente:

—Si no te crees capaz de ser lo que un miembro de la Orden debe ser, es mejor que aceptes que Negro gane. Esto es mucho más que una competencia. Se trata de la paz del mundo mágico.

Rose habló de repente, como si algo por dentro le hubiese forzado a escupir las palabras:

—No creo ser mejor que nadie.— dijo la pelirroja. —Y puede ser que sea una niña insegura y asustada.— miró a Leo a los ojos. —Pero hay algo dentro de mí que no me permite abandonar esta competencia. Hay algo dentro de mí que me exige continuar, que me dice que este es mi lugar, aunque todos opinen lo contrario. Aunque yo misma opine lo contrario.

Leo la miró de una forma extraña que Rose no logró descifrar. Tampoco quiso interrogarlo sobre ello. Prefirió que ese momento de silencio se deslizara entre ellos de una forma acuática, húmeda y fluida.

Pocos segundos después, Leo suspiró:

—Creo que debemos dormir.— le dijo. —Devuélveme mi sillón.

**11.-**

Scorpius y Anuk recibieron un baño de agua helada y despertaron. Habían dormido algunas horas y el sol estaba comenzando a salir. Los marineros se rieron de ellos, temblando por el agua fría que había caído sobre sus cuerpos. El rubio los miró con rabia.

—¡Cuidado en cómo nos miras, lobo!—exclamó uno de los marineros. —Eres nuestro ahora y podemos hacer contigo cosas peores que lanzarte un poco de agua.

Scorpius ignoró al marinero y miró a Anuk, quien estaba a su lado temblando.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

Anuk asintió.

—Sí.— dijo la castaña. —El sol nos calentará en seguida.

Y tuvo razón: pocos minutos después el sol se levantó en todo lo alto del cielo y sus rayos cayeron sobre ambos con gran intensidad. A lo lejos se divisaba una isla pedregosa.

Scorpius contuvo la respiración.

—¿Ya llegamos?— le preguntó a Anuk.

La castaña se limitó a asentir. Un par de marineros se acercaron a ellos y los desencadenaron del mástil, pero les ataron las manos con gruesas cuerdas que lastimaron al instante las muñecas de Scorpius. El slytherin vio cómo poco a poco iban acercándose a un cúmulo de piedras y rocas. A la distancia la isla tenía una apariencia agresiva, como si fuera el hocico de una enorme bestia dispuesta a devorarlos a todos.

—Es mi hogar…— murmuró por lo bajo Anuk con los ojos húmedos, pero Scorpius pudo escucharla.

Cuando el barco llegó a las inmediaciones de la isla todos los marineros se subieron a pequeños botes —en uno metieron a Scorpius y a Anuk, custodiados por un gordo y maloliente marinero tuerto— y remaron hasta la orilla. Scorpius jamás había visto algo igual: en la orilla no había arena sino puras rocas blancas y grises acumulándose. Le costó caminar mientras lo empujaban: las piedras bajo sus pies eran como canicas dispuestas a hacerle perder el equilibrio. Anuk, por el contrario, parecía una trapecista: caminaba en puntas y no tropezaba jamás. Frente a ellos estaba la inmensidad de la isla, pero Scorpius no veía más que piedras y rocas gigantes. Ni un solo árbol, ni un solo vestigio de vegetación apareció frente a él mientras los marineros los guiaban hacia el interior de la isla. Lo único que sus ojos veían por doquier eran caminos laberínticos hechos de piedra. Caminar por los rincones de la isla era como pasear entre los colmillos de un monstruo gigante. Scorpius no podía entender cómo había personas que pudieran vivir en un lugar así, tan imponente, tan amenazador, tan seco y árido. Entonces vio a Anuk y notó cómo sus ojos brillaban por primera vez desde que la conoció.

Anuk estaba en casa.

—Nos están llevando hacia mi campamentto.— dijo la castaña al rubio. —Nos están llevando hacia los espinelas.

—¿Crees que paguen por nosotros?— le preguntó.

—Sin duda alguna.— dijo Anuk.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos.

—¿Crees que los tuyos me dejarán libre?— le preguntó. —Tengo que llegar hasta el castillo gris y presentarme a Jim Sangre.

Anuk se puso pálida y lo miró como si estuviera diciendo una verdadera locura.

—¿Jim Sangre?— repitió, espantada. Los marineros los empujaban constantemente para que aceleraran el paso. —Debes estar loco. Él es un hombre peligroso, es el mago de las ilusiones, nadie se atreve a acercarse a su castillo. Pocos son los que han entrado y vuelto a salir de allí.

Scorpius recibió las palabras de Anuk con indiferencia.

—Tengo que ir a su castillo.— dijo el slytherin. —Es parte de la prueba. Es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Anuk suspiró, angustiada, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Haré todo lo posible porque los míos te dejen libre.— dijo la castaña. —Y si eso sucede, yo iré contigo. Te llevaré hasta las puertas del castillo.

—No tienes que hacerlo.— le dijo Scorpius. —Puedo llegar por mi cuenta.

Anuk le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No, no puedes.— le dijo la castaña. —Llegar hasta allí no es sencillo. Sólo los nativos podríamos hacerlo, y no todos. Necesitas mi ayuda. Acéptala y deja de ser tan orgulloso y heroico. Hasta los héroes necesitan que alguien les eche una mano de vez en cuando.

Scorpius le sonrió y recibió un nuevo empujón. No había vuelto a pensar en Rose desde que emprendió el camino hacia la isla, pero en ese momento sus pensamientos volvieron hacia ella y se preguntó si seguiría atrapada en Piedras Caídas.

Un ligero nudo se le formó en la garganta.

"No es así como quiero ganar esta prueba", pensó.

Y siguió caminando.

**12.-**

Rose despertó en el catre de Leo y vio los rayos del sol penetrando por la única ventana del camarote. Mito permanecía sentado a su lado, mirándola, y esta vez Rose lo acarició con ternura. Estaba sola.

Se puso de pie y se colocó los zapatos. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió.

El sol la cegó por unos instantes.

Afuera los piratas continuaban con sus labores diarias tranquilamente. Leo, quien estaba ubicado cerca del timón, la miró sonriente.

—Hasta que por fin decidiste despertar, cabeza de tomate.— le dijo.

Rose entornó los ojos y bufó, pero no le dijo nada. El sol estaba otra vez en el cielo y no podía darse el lujo de pronunciar una sola palabra. Leo parecía disfrutar de esa situación y avanzó hacia ella.

—Creo que todavía no me decido: no sé si eres más divertida muda o cuando hablas como una cotorra.— le dijo el moreno.

"No hablo como una cotorra", pensó Rose.

Leo pasó su mano por encima de la cabeza de Rose, despeinándola. Varios rizos se escaparon del lazo y cayeron a los lados de su rostro. Ella lo miró enfadada.

Leo sonrió.

—Tendrías que verte cuando te enfadas.— le dijo el moreno. —Eres todo un espectáculo.

Rose cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sí: Leo la alteraba de la misma forma que Hugo.

Leo la tomó de la mano.

—Ven.— le dijo.

Rose se dejó llevar hasta el borde del barco y luego se detuvo bruscamente, soltándose de Leo.

El moreno la miró sonriente.

—¿Crees que te voy a lanzar por la borda?— le preguntó, entretenido. —Tranquila, no lo voy a hacer. Aún.

Rose lo miró con excepticismo y se acercó lentamente hacia donde él estaba. Y entonces lo vio: el mar intenso, azul, profundo, siendo cortado por el barco mientras éste avanzaba.

—Creí que te gustaría verlo.— le dijo el moreno y luego le señaló el horizonte. —También creí que te gustaría ver eso.

Rose levantó la mirada y vio, impactada, la silueta de la Isla de las Piedras. Desde lejos parecían miles y millones de rocas juntas formando el esqueleto de un dinosaurio o de algún otro fósil. La gryffindoriana contuvo la respiración. Jamás había visto algo tan tétrico y bello a la vez.

—Algo gótica, ¿no crees?— le dijo Leo.

Rose sonrió. Ya faltaba poco.

Entonces una nueva angustia empezó a invadirla por dentro: en cualquier momento empezarían a cruzar el mar de las inmediaciones de la isla, ese mar que, según lo que todos le han dicho, la rechazaría por no ser una animaga. Leo y su tripulación la lanzarían por la borda si eso ocurría. Permitirían que el mar se la tragara viva antes que dejar que su barco se hundiera. Rose no los culpaba, después de todo, apenas la conocían. Tenía que buscar una solución si no quería convertirse en alimento para monstruos marinos.

—Probablemente hemos tardado más en llegar que el barco en donde fue tu amigo, Negro.— dijo Leo. —Nosotros no tomamos la ruta de las sirenas. Preferimos mantenernos alejados de esas alimañas.

Rose lo miró inquisitivamente. ¿Cómo sabía él que Scorpius había zarpado en otro barco? ¿Lo había visto, quizás, en Piedras Caídas? Y si era así, entonces Leo ya los había visto en el muelle antes de que ella se le acercara.

Fue entonces cuando una nube cubrió parcialmente el sol y el día se ensombrecío. Rose miró con pánico el mar y notó que este se había oscurecido tenuemente y que había comenzado a agitarse. Extrañamente no corría ni una sola ráfaga de brisa.

—¡Capitán!— gritó uno de los piratas al timón. —¡El mar!

Rose miró hacia estribor y vio, sobrecogida, cómo un pequeño remolino en el agua se iba transformando en uno gigantesco que empezaba a chuparlos hacia adentro.

—¡Todos, izen las velas!— gritó Leo mientras corría hacia el timón. Rose se quedó allí en donde estaba, pálida, temblando, esperando a que la lanzaran por la borda en cualquier momento.

Uno de los piratas que izaban las velas tomó la palabra:

—¡Hay que deshacernos de ella, capitán!— gritó.

Leo, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, agarró el timón con ambas manos.

—¿No me digan que le temen a un remolino?— soltó mientras manipulaba el timón. —¡Vencer al mar siempre es una gran aventura!— miró a su tripulación —¡Rojo se queda aquí, con nosotros! ¡Y al que se atreva a tocarla lo lanzaré yo mismo a la boca del remolino!

Rose no dio crédito a lo que escuchó, pero pronto reaccionó y ayudó a los demás con las cuerdas empujándolas hacia abajo para que las velas estuvieran bien tensadas. El mar había enfuerecido y salpicaba gotas sobre ellos como si fuera lluvia. Rose empezó a temblar. A su alrededor cientos de piratas intentaban luchar contra el océano y ella era la causa del problema. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el enorme remolino que, pese a toda la lucha de Leo en el timón, los succionaba irremediablemente.

Y entonces Rose supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Leo vio cómo la pelirroja corrió hacia la borda y se puso de pie al filo del barco, cerrando los ojos.

—¡No lo hagas!— gritó el moreno. —¡Alguien deténgala!

Rose podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil dentro de su pecho. No podía condenar a todos en el barco de esa manera. Si alguien debía perecer en el viaje, esa persona era ella. Ella que no había sido capaz de transformarse en una animaga, ella que no había aprendido a invocar a Eros. Ella y solo ella debía asumir las consecuencias, no Leo ni su tripulación.

—¡Baja de ahí, Rojo!— continuó gritándole Leo.

Rose sintió todo su cuerpo temblar espasmódicamente. Su sangre se convirtió en un manantial de fuego. Podía sentirse a sí misma ardiendo por dentro, en una hoguera invisible. Visualizó a Eros y deseó, con todo su corazón, que ella estuviera allí.

Entonces de su boca salieron unas palabras ininteligibles:

—Jazio melktyryo xetz as, dovah.— pronunció, primero en voz baja, y luego, ya sin poder controlar su cuerpo, quien parecía actuar por cuenta propia, las gritó a todo pulmón: —¡Jazio melktyryo xetz as, dovah! JAZIO MELKYTYRYO XETZ AS, DOVAH.

Un ruido animal, parecido a un rugido pero mucho más agudo, detuvo a toda la tripulación. Todos elevaron la mirada al cielo, que empezaba a despejarse nuevamente, para ver a un enorme hébrido negro agitando sus alas en dirección hacia el barco. Rose, temblorosa, se sostuvo la garganta: las palabras aún le ardían en la punta de la lengua.

Eros descendió bruscamente y nadó casi sobre el mar, rugiendo, y Rose saltó del barco sobre su lomo. Juntas subieron nuevamente hacia el cielo y Leo las miró, boquiabierto, antes de reír a carcajadas y gritar:

—¡Eres lo que los rumores dicen! ¡Rojo: sangre de fuego y domadora de dragones!

Pronto el resto de la tripulación empezó a cantar al unísono:

—¡ROJO! ¡ROJO! ¡ROJO! ¡ROJO! ¡ROJO!

Rose surcaba el aire aferrada el lomo de Eros, quien daba vueltas alrededor del barco, volando y dando vueltas. Era una enorme bestia negra, imponente y juguetona, que inspiraba respeto. En el lomo de Eros, Rose no pudo evitar abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. La conexión entre las dos criaturas nunca había sido tan intensa. Eros había respondido a su llamado. Eros era suya y Rose era de ella. Se pertenecían, ahora y para siempre.

El remolino, para entonces, había desaparecido y el mar era nuevamente de un azul brillante y pacífico.

—Yankur.— le murmuró Rose a Eros, y la dragona bajó a la altura del barco volando a su lado.

Leo corrió hacia la borda y aplaudió. Asombrado, vio a la dragona volar en picado y hundirse en el mar con Rose. Pocos segundos después ambas emergieron del agua. Rose en el lomo de la bestia.

—¿¡Cómo hiciste eso?!— le gritó Leo a Rose.

Rose quiso responderle, pero entonces recordó que debía guardar silencio. "Ya he roto la regla de todos modos", reflexionó ella. Las palabras que había pronunciado para la invocación, aunque no tenía idea de dónde habían salido ni qué significaban, las había dicho en voz alta. Sin quererlo había roto ya la regla del Sabio. ¿Habría perdido ya la prueba sin quererlo?

—¡No lo sé!— le gritó Rose, resignada. Ya no tenía caso mantener silencio si la regla estaba rota.

Leo le sonrió.

—¡Hablas tamérico!— le gritó. —¡La lengua de los dragones y de las criaturas de fuego!

Rose, aún montada en Eros, pensó en las palabras que había pronunciado. ¿Se podía hablar un idioma que no se conocía? Rose no se sentía capaz de repetir lo que había dicho antes y, sin embargo, le bastaba estar cerca de Eros como para hablar en una lengua desconocida y extraña. ¿Esa lengua se llamaba tamérico? Recordó lo que su tío Harry le había contado alguna vez hacía muchos años: que él descubrió que hablaba pársel de forma inesperada en Hogwarts, cuando era un niño, y que nunca supo cómo o de dónde salía en él ese conocimiento.

"La lengua de los dragones y de las criaturas de fuego", se repitió mentalmente, confundida.

Mientras Eros continuaba dando vueltas alrededor del barco, Rose le gritó a Leo:

—¡Gracias por todo! ¡Ahora tengo que irme!— le dijo. —¡Gracias, eres un pesado, pero gracias! ¡Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí!

Leo elevó aún más la voz. Esta vez su semblante no era burlón sino más bien serio.

—¡Ten cuidado, cabeza de tomate!— le gritó. —¡Abre bien los ojos y no confíes en nadie!

Después de escuchar esas palabras Rose le dedicó una sonrisa.

Junto a Eros, Rose se dirigió volando hacia la Isla de las Piedras.

**13.-**

Scorpius y Anuk fueron empujados contra las piedras. Los marineros decidieron detenerse durante unos segundos y descansar. El clima era árido y el sol pegaba sobre ellos con fuerza.

Dos marineros borrachos tomaron a Anuk mirándola de forma lasciva.

—¿Qué tal si nos divertimos contigo antes de devolverte?— le dijeron mientras la tocaban

Anuk empezó a llorar.

—¡Déjenla en paz!— gritó Scorpius, poniéndose de pie bruscamente. —¿Acaso no son lo suficientemente hombres como para conseguir que una chica quiera estar con ustedes voluntariamente?

Uno de los marineros lo miró con enfado.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman, lobo, o te cortaré las orejas.— le dijo mientras sacaba una navaja.

El otro marinero continuó tocando a Anuk e intentó despojarla de su ropa. Scorpius tensó todo su cuerpo y sintió cómo la rabia tomaba posesión de cada centímetro de sí. No podía permitir que abusaran de Anuk. Simplemente no podía dejar que lo hicieran.

Entonces se transformó y sus cuerdas se soltaron. Anuk gritó cuando Scorpius, en forma de lobo, se lanzó sobre uno de los marineros y le mordió la oreja, arrancándosela y dejándola caer al suelo. Los otros marineros se transformaron también y todo lo que siguió fue puro caos: Anuk corrió en una dirección y se transformó en un cuervo. Scorpius corrió tras de ella mientras que una manada de animales de distinto tipo los perseguían.

La cacería duró unos cuantos minutos. Estaba claro que Anuk sabía por dónde iba y llevó a Scorpius hasta una cascada. Se transformó en humana justo antes de atravesarla.

—¡Sígueme y no dejes que te vean!— le gritó y cruzó al interior.

Scorpius aceleró e hizo lo mismo. En el interior vio a Anuk atravesando un túnel secreto. El slytherin se transformó.

—¿Estás segura de que no nos seguirán por aquí?— le preguntó.

Anuk negó con la cabeza.

—Este túnel sólo puede ser usado por espinelas. Si lo intentaran, mi gente les cortaría las cabezas.— dijo la castaña. —No son tan tontos como para desafiarnos de ese modo.

Scorpius dudó y se mantuvo en su sitio.

—Tal vez deba separame de ti ahora.— le dijo a Anuk. —No puedes asegurarme que los tuyos vayan a dejarme avanzar hacia donde tengo que ir. Y no puedo perder el tiempo.

Anuk lo miró, casi suplicante, y dio dos pasos hacia él.

—Si no vienes conmigo jamás llegarás al castillo gris.— le dijo. —Tendrás que arriesgarte a venir a mi aldea. No tienes otra opción.

Scorpius miró directo a los ojos de Anuk. Eran oscuros, profundos, como el mar. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos porque una luz tibia centelleaba en sus profundidades. Una luz que sólo podía significar buenas intenciones.

El Sabio ya se lo había dicho: tendría que buscar alianzas si pensaba superar la cuarta prueba.

Tendría que ponerse en las manos de Anuk.

—Está bien. Iré contigo.— le dijo y caminó hacia el interior del túnel.

Anuk, antes de darse la vuelta y guiarlo, le sonrió.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía con honestidad.

**14.-**

Rose y Eros aterrizaron en la orilla de la isla. Las piedras incomodaron a la pelirroja cuando bajó del lomo de su dragona. Ahora le quedaba claro que Eros era una hembra. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. "Tal vez eso impidió que pudiera invocarla de forma correcta los días antes de la prueba", pensó. Acarició la piel dura y reluciente de Eros y ella se dejó acariciar, mansa como una dulce y tierna mascota. Mientras Rose observaba detenidamente la isla, Eros se apresuró colocarse en donde llegaban las olas y chapotear en la orilla, humedeciendo su piel negra y escamosa. Parecía cansada. Rose no sabía qué tan lejos estaba Avalon de allí, pero un viaje repentino y a gran velocidad debía haber cansado a Eros.

Suspiró. Para adentrarse en la isla necesitaba despedirse de su dragona. Jamás podría transitar por las rocas con un hébrido negro a cuestas. Si quería pasar desapercibida y contar con la oportunidad de esconderse debía regresar a Eros a Avalon.

"Pero, ¿cómo?" se preguntó a sí misma.

Había hablado en tamérico en aquel momento de extrema presión y sin darse cuenta de ello. Ahora no se sentía capaz de decir nada en ese idioma que no tenía idea de conocer. ¿Cómo hacer que Eros regresara? Rose se acercó a su dragona y la acarició nuevamente.

—Eros, ¿puedes entenderme?— le dijo. —Necesito que regreses a Avalon, en donde estarás segura.

Pero Eros no pareció entender nada de lo que Rose le dijo. Era inútil. Tenía que aprender a controlar sus conocimientos de tamérico. Sin ello jamás podría comunicarse cuando quisiera y cómo quisiera con Eros. Rose suspiró nuevamente y abrazó a la dragona.

—Tendré que dejarte aquí, pero volveré.— le dijo. —Si no me entienes, al menos siente lo que te digo…

Cuando Rose dejó de abrazarla Eros continuó chapoteando en la orilla, contenta. La pelirroja sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago mientras se alejaba de ella y se internaba en la isla. Hubiera no querido dejar a Eros. Tal vez lo correcto era no hacerlo.

"No seas tonta, Rose. Eros es una dragona. Estará bien sola. Lo ha estado todos estos años en Avalon", pensó, tranquilizándose a sí misma.

Y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse como una madre que deja abandonada a su pequeña hija en la orilla de una isla pedregosa.

"No es un bebé, es una dragona", se repitió mentalmente.

No tenía sentido preocuparse. Eros pasaba todo el tiempo sola en Avalon. Nadie había logrado lastimarla, ni siquiera acercarse a ella. Eros era sólo mansa y agradable con ella, no con los demás. La llamaban "la bestia" por algo.

El camino era árido y gris. El interior de la isla parecía un laberinto de piedra con caminos sinuosos y torcidos. Ni una sola planta se podía abrir paso entre tanta dureza. Rose avanzó cautelosamente. El Sabio tenía razón: sin alianzas, sin alguien que conociera bien la isla, jamás lograría ubicarse. Las rocas formaban paredes a su alrededor y al frente sólo veía más caminos oscuros. Si Leo Drake tenía razón y todos en aquella isla estaban a favor de Scorpius, lo mejor era pasar desapercibida. Aunque se arriesgara a no encontrar las alianzas que necesitaba. Leo ya se lo había dicho: "No confíes en nadie".

Fue entonces cuando algo saltó frente a Rose y la pegó contra el muro de piedra. Rose intentó gritar, pero la chica que la tenía aprisionada había puesto un cuchillo en su garganta y le tapó la boca con su mano. Rose la miró a unos centímetros: era una chica de tez morena y cabello largo. La pelirroja empezó a respirar de forma agitada.

—Guarda silencio.— le dijo la chica casi susurrándoselo.

Rose le hizo caso. Unos sonidos guturales la petrificaron al instante. Aquel ruido no podía ser humano, y eso la hizo tensarse más contra el muro de piedras. La morena levantó la vista hacia el cielo y Rose la imitó. Sobre sus cabezas cruzó un hombre cubierto por un sobretodo plateado que le cubría el rostro volando sobre una criatura espeluznante. Una vez que hubo desaparecido. La morena soltó a Rose.

—¿Pudiste ver al threstral?— le preguntó ella a la pelirroja.

Rose tragó saliva.

—Sí.— le respondió, todavía atemorizada.

La chica le sonrió cínicamente.

—Así que has visto la muerte.— le dijo.

La pelirroja tragó saliva.

—Mi lechuza explotó frente a mí en mil pedazos.— le dijo.

—Ya.— comentó la morena. —Entonces no has perdido nada verdaderamente importante.

Rose endureció la mirada.

—Cycill era importante.— le dijo.

La morena guardó su cuchillo entre su ropa.

—Mi nombre es Namia.— le dijo, presentándose. — Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo.— le dijo la pelirroja, escéptica.

—La tribu en la que estuviste en Avalon me envió para guiarte.— le dijo Namia. —Nadie en esta isla va a ayudarte, y además, el hombre que viste montado en ese threstral no quiere ser tu amigo precisamente.

Rose tragó saliva.

—¿Quién es él?— le preguntó.

Namia se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabemos.— dijo la morena.—Estuvo en Avalon hace unos días. Quiso que le diéramos información sobre ti. Evidentemente no es un nativo de ninguna isla, más bien parece ser un hombre de tu mundo, de la ciudad. Creo que pretende lastimarte.— hizo una pausa. —Estamos casi a la mitad de la competencia. Hay muchos que quieren quitarte del camino, Rojo. Por suerte, hay quienes te apoyamos. Así que aquí estoy. Sin mí la Isla de las Piedras sería tu peor pesadilla.

Rose sintió algo de temor instalándose en el centro de su pecho.

—¿Estás segura de que el hombre en el threstral quiere lastimarme?— le preguntó.

Namia esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Cuando estuvo con nosotros nos preguntó cuál creíamos que era tu mayor debilidad.— le dijo la morena. —Le dijimos que ninguna. Que la sangre de fuego y domadora de dragones no tiene debilidades. Él nos dijo: "Todos tenemos una debilidad, y yo encontraré la suya".

Rose guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Ese sobretodo plateado…No era la primera vez que lo veía. Cerró los ojos y recordó el ataque que recibió en Hogsmeade, cuando Scorpius la protegió y Aarón corrió tras un hombre de túnica plateada.

Y entonces la sangre se le congeló.

**15.-**

Cuando Scorpius salió del túnel junto a Anuk la luz intensa del sol lo forzó a cerrar los ojos y a ponerse el antebrazo frente al rostro. Poco a poco fue vislumbrando siluetas borrosas de hombres y mujeres que detenían sus labores y se ponían de pie, mirándolos como dos animales extraños.

Anuk soltó un ligero sollozo y corrió a los brazos de una mujer morena que la apretó contra su regazo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Cuánto te he extrañado, Mamá!— exclamó Anuk pegada al cuerpo de su madre.

Scorpius, ya mucho más habituado a la luz, observó a los espinelas que lo miraban con recelo: los hombres eran altos y fornidos, las mujeres de apariencia firme y ágil. Eran muy distintos a los de la tribu que él había conodido en Avalon. Mientras que éstos últimos tenían una apariencia frágil, pacífica y de vida tranquila y sedentaria, los espinelas eran fornidos y de piel tostada por el sol, de facciones recias y miradas felinas. Eran, estaba claro, cazadores, sobrevivientes en aquella isla dura y amenazadora. Transmitían una sensación de fortaleza y de unidad que Scorpius encontró, por su intensidad, amenazante.

"Estas personas podrían matarme sin pestañear y luego continuarían con sus labores diarias como si nada hubiera ocurrido", se dijo Scorpius, comprendiendo de repente cuál era el tipo de gente que lo rodeaba: luchadores precavidos capaces de eliminar a sus enemigos con la misma frialdad con la que se aplasta una cucaracha.

Un hombre alto de piel morena y ojos grandes y pétreos dio un paso delante de su gente.

—¿Quién es este chico, Anuk?— le preguntó.

La castaña se separó de su madre, aún llorosa, y se secó las lágrimas.

—Es Negro, Ozu.— le dijo ella. —Los comerciantes me secuestraron y luego lo secuestraron a él, pero escapamos. Negro salvó mi vida.

Ozu, el hombre de los ojos duros, sonrió de una forma que hizo a Scorpius ponerse interiormente en guardia.

—Así que eres Negro.— dijo el moreno. —¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?

Scorpius contestó con una voz sólida:

—Diecisiete.— le dijo.

—Pero tus ojos y tu cuerpo son los de un hombre.— le dijo, examinándolo. —Un hombre joven, pero un hombre.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Podía sentir cientos de miradas clavadas en él. Trató de imaginar su aspecto actual: estaba empapado por haber cruzado la cascada, quemado por el sol, su ropa estaba sucia y su cabello debía dar la apariencia de una pasta dorada. Podía sentir la suciedad en su rostro, también, aunque era incapaz de verse para corroborarlo. Sin duda parecía lo que era: un fugitivo.

—Debo admitir que cuando me hablaron de Negro imaginé a alguien distinto.— dijo Ozu. —Imaginé a un guerrero hijo de la tierra; no a un lobo de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos de relámpago. Pareces más hijo del cielo que de la tierra, Negro.

Varios espinelas rieron ante el tono burlón de Ozu. Scorpius se mantuvo impertérrito.

—Necesito llegar al castillo de Jim Sangre.— dijo el slytherin con sequedad y cierta rudeza que se veía compelido a utilizar. —Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Ozu rió.

—Creí que estabas aquí porque escapaste con Anuk de tus secuestradores y no tenías otro lugar a donde ir.— le dijo. —Esta es una isla dura con los extranjeros y está sembrada con sus cadáveres.

Scorpius endureció su mirada.

—Tengo que ir al castillo de Jim Sangre.— le repitió.

Ozu borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Llévenlo al hoyo.— les dijo a dos hombres a sus espaldas.

Scorpius retrocedió y estuvo a punto de transformarse cuando una cuerda, rauda y veloz, se enrolló alrededor de su cuello y apretó, cortándole la respiración. Uno de los hombres de Ozu tiró de la cuerda y arrastró a Scorpius por la tierra como si se tratara de un animal a punto de ser sacrificado. Scorpius intentó soltarse de la cuerda, pero cuando acabó a los pies de los hombres de Ozu éstos le prodigaron patadas que lo inmovilizaron y casi le hicieron perder el conocimiento.

—No intentes transformarte, lobo.— le dijo Ozu, sonriente. —O mis hombres tirarán de la cuerda en tu cuello hasta que tu cabeza ruede sobre las piedras.

Lo último que Scorpius sintió fue cómo lo arrastraban y lo dejaban caer en un hoyo de varios metros de profundidad. Arriba la luz era intensa.

Poco antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchó las palabras de Ozu al borde del hoyo, mirándolo desde arriba como a un insecto.

—Queremos apoyarte, Negro.— le dijo. —Pero tendrás que demostrarnos primero que mereces nuestra ayuda en esta competencia. Tendrás que demostrarnos que eres alguien por quien vale la pena luchar.

Y luego todo fue oscuridad.

**16.-**

El sol empezó a ocultarse y Rose y Namia decidieron acampar en una pequeña gruta que encontraron en el camino. El calor del día se esfumó durante la noche y el frío comenzó a calar en sus huesos. Rose logró mantener, a pesar de no poseer ninguna rama o leño, una llama considerable que las calentó durante unos minutos antes de extinguirse. Dentro de la gruta apenas podían verse la una a la otra, pero permanecieron juntas, y eso les dio una falsa sensación de seguridad.

—Aún no puedes mantener el fuego por mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?— le preguntó la morena.

Rose negó con la cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su interlocutora no podía verla.

—No, no puedo.— le respondió. —Es muy difícil. Es como mantener la respiración bajo el agua. En cuanto el aire empieza a acabarse es necesario salir a la superficie.

Namia carraspeó.

—Tienes que aprender a controlar tu poder.— le dijo. —Es importante que lo hagas pronto o Negro te tomará la delantera en la competencia.

Rose guardó silencio durante unos breves minutos.

—Ese hombre en el threstral…— comenzó la pelirroja. —Uno igual a él, con la misma túnica plateada, me atacó hace poco, muy lejos de aquí, en una situación completamente distinta.

Namia suspiró.

—Esta competencia no es un juego, Rojo.— le dijo ella. —Hay intereses involucrados. Hay quienes darán su vida porque ganes, y quieres darán su vida por verte perecer. Y debo ser franca contigo: tus enemigos son mucho más fuertes y mucho más numerosos que los de Negro.

Rose se mordió el labio.

—¿Por qué?— se atrevió a preguntarle.

Namia pareció exasperarse.

—¿Cómo que por qué?— le dijo en la oscuridad. —Eres Rojo: eres la sangre de fuego, la domadora de dragones, hija de héroes. Eres la promesa de una hechicera poderosa como ninguna otra: y donde hay poder hay quienes tiemblan poseídos por el temor de ser aplastados. — hizo una pausa y tomó a Rose de la mano. —Debes despertar el poder en ti, Rojo. Porque hay muchos que quieren apagarlo para siempre y no descansarán hasta que dejes de ser una amenaza.

Rose se soltó de Namia.

—No soy poderosa.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —No soy lo que creen que soy.

—Eres lo que dictan las profecías de Morgana le Fay.— dijo Namia.

—¡No soy Morgana!— soltó Rose, cansada y confundida.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo eres!— dijo Namia levantando la voz. —Tu destino es muy distinto al de ella. Tú eres otra, pero eres lo que ella dijo que serías. Eres lo que hemos estado esperando durante siglos. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Tu destino es mucho más grande de lo que imaginas. El tuyo y el de Negro.

Rose hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices.— le dijo. —En tu tribu, cuando estuve en Avalon, me sometieron a un entrenamiento tortuoso…

—Y gracias a él has superado parte de tu miedo al fuego.— le dijo ella. —Que no es otra cosa que tu miedo a ti misma. Yo te vi llegar, aterrada por el fuego que te consumió viva, y te vi salir pudiendo encenderte como una llama humana de pies a cabeza.

Rose calló durante varios minutos. Namia no quiso romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo llegaremos al castillo de Jim Sangre?— preguntó la pelirroja cambiando de tema, en voz muy baja.

Namia suspiró.

—No voy a mentirte: será difícil— le dijo la morena. —Incluso para los nativos de la isla es difícil encontrar el castillo gris, así que para mí, que soy una extranjera, lo será aún más. Sin embargo, sé que está en el centro de la isla. Y sé que esta isla es como un laberinto. De modo que tengo una idea más o menos clara de hacia a dónde avanzar.

**17.-**

Scorpius abrió los ojos cuando un cúmulo de agua helada cayó sobre su cuerpo. Nuevas cuerdas se enrroscaron alrededor de sus muñecas y de un solo impulso lo levantaron y sacaron fuera del hoyo.

Afuera Scorpius cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra. Ozu y sus hombres lo rodearon.

—¡Negro es de los nuestros, Ozu!— escuchó la voz de Anuk a la distancia. —¡Por favor, déjalo libre!

—No te metas en donde no te han llamado, Anuk.— dijo Ozu y luego clavó sus ojos en Scorpius. —Dinos, Negro, ¿por qué razón deberíamos apoyarte a ti y no a Rojo?

El slytherin notó que todo era oscuridad: la noche ya había caído sobre la isla. Aun mareado y con el frío calando en sus huesos, logró responder:

—Esta es una isla de tierra, no de fuego.— dijo el rubio débilmente, pero con firmeza.

—Nosotros no nos guiamos por afinidades, sino por interés.— dijo Ozu. —Alinearnos en el lado equivocado podría significarnos muchas complicaciones en el futuro. Podría significar el fin de la paz entre las comunidades, tribus e islas.

Scorpius lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo soy tierra y la tierra es lo único que une a todas las comunidades, tribus e islas.— le dijo. —El amor por la tierra, por su tierra; una tierra que es sagrada, que es hogar, que es magia. En mi sangre está el poder de fortalecer estos lazos, no de crear divisiones.

—¿Crees que Rojo creará divisiones?— le preguntó Ozu.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no puedo hablar por ella.— le dijo. —No creo que ninguno de los dos tengamos esa intención. Ella es inteligente, valiente y generosa.

Ozu rió.

—No deberías estar hablando bien de tu contrincante.— le dijo.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Me has hecho una pregunta y yo he respondido.— le dijo el rubio. —Para ganar esta competencia no necesito mentir sobre la naturaleza de mi rival.

—¿Sabes lo que la profecía dice de tu rival?— le preguntó Ozu. —Dice que traerá la guerra a nuestra paz, la muerte a nuestra vida.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿entonces por qué dudan tanto en posicionarse a mi favor?— les preguntó Scorpius.

Ozu se inclinó hacia él.

—Porque si Rojo es más fuerte, aunque signifique el fin de la paz, aunque signifique fuego y destrucción, para nosotros será mejor estar de su lado.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—La profecía no dice que ella será guerra y destrucción— dijo el rubio. —Esos son rumores. Yo soy el más fuerte de la competencia. Ella ni siquiera ha conseguido transformarse en una animaga. No está en la isla.

Ozu le sonrió de la misma manera en la que se le sonríe a un niño ignorante.

—Rojo está en la isla desde hace más de 8 horas.— le dijo. —Llegó sobre el lomo de un dragón, lobo. Si quieres nuestro apoyo tendrás que superar pronto esa imagen de poder, porque nosotros, los espinelas, no apoyamos causas perdidas.

Y con esto Scorpius fue nuevamente lanzado al hoyo.

**18.-**

A primera hora de la mañana Rose y Namia abandonaron la gruta e iniciaron nuevamente su camino. Namia había sido explícita en la necesidad de rodear la zona de los espinelas sin que ellos notaran su presencia. "Cruzar su área sería un suicidio", le dijo a la pelirroja. Aunque el camino rodeando aquella aldea era mucho más largo que cruzándola por la mitad, era mejor no arriesgarse.

—¿Los espinelas son muy violentos?— preguntó Rose.

—Con sus enemigos, sí.— dijo la morena. —La pregunta es, ¿qué crees que seremos para ellos si nos encuentran?

Rose guardó silencio. Había empezado a entender que en muchos sitios no era bien recibida. Era extraño, pero esa sensación de constante rechazo que recibía de algunos grupos y de Ásban la hacían sentirse más insegura que nunca. Empezaba a dudar de sí misma. Todos querían que ganara Scorpius. Tal vez tenían razón en desearlo y ella era incapaz de verlo.

—Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de no dejarnos ver por los espinelas ni por el hombre del threstral.— dijo Namia. —Escondernos es nuestra mejor arma, no enfrentarlos.

De repente se escuchó, a poca distancia, un rugido que Rose reconoció al instante. Era parecido a un rugido, pero mucho más grave y melancólido. "Eros", pensó, y luego sintió una angustia poderosa en el centro de su pecho embargándola de pies a cabeza. Tembló y cayó al suelo. Namia se arodilló a su lado, preocupada.

—¡Rojo! ¡Rojo, responde! ¿Estás bien?— la zarandeó la morena.

Rose, conteniendo el aire, clavó sus ojos azules, ahora vidriosos, en su compañera de viaje.

—Dovah.— pronunció la pelirroja.

Y entonces se puso de pie como poseída por una repentina fuerza telúrica y corrió.

—¡Rojo, detente!— gritó Namia, quien se apresuró a correr tras ella.

Rose apenas sentía el aire entrando en sus pulmones. Sus piernas saltaban piedras mientras corría a gran velocidad por caminos sinuosos que se iban ensanchando. Sabía exactamente a dónde ir, pero sentía muy dentro de ella que era tarde. Su corazón latía a mil dentro de su pecho. Todos sus músculos se tensaban alrededor de sus huesos y el terror la embargaba a medida que iba acercándose a un peñasco de la isla.

Rose, espantada, se detuvo cuando se vio a sí misma, una pelirroja de ojos azules con una capa plateada atravesando el pecho de Eros con una espada. Todo lo que siguió a eso fue como si hubiera tenido lugar en cámara lenta: los ojos de la Rose falsa se clavaron en los de la Rose verdadera. Se miraron como en un horrible espejo. Eros lanzó un quejido que se fue extinguiendo y cayó, agonizante, contra las piedras. Rose gritó, aunque no supo qué cosa, hasta lastimarse la garganta.

La Rose falsa se fue transformando lentamente en el hombre del threstral. Por primera vez Rose pudo ver sus facciones: largas, puntiagudas y una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro mientras se trepaba nuevamente en su threstral. Si la gryffindoriana hubiera tenido una varita en su mano habría lanzado algún hechizo mortal a aquel hombre, pero sólo corrió hacia él, gritando, de forma infructuosa; cuando ella llegó al peñasco, el hombre ya se había elevado en su threstral y volado lejos de allí hasta desaparecer.

Podría haberla matado. La había tenido en frente, pero ni siquiera había intentado lastimarla. ¿Para qué, cuando ya había asesinado a Eros?

La pelirroja cayó de rodillas junto a su dragona agonizante. La enorme bestia se dejó acariciar por una sollozante y temblorosa Rose que sólo lograba pronunciar repetidamente "No, no, no, no, no, por favor no" como una demente. La gryffindoriana puso ambas manos en la herida sangrante de la dragona, intentando cortar la hemorragia sin ningún resultado. Pronto se vio en un lago de sangre, empapada con el rojo fluido vital de Eros. Los ojos púrpura de la criatura miraron a Rose con ternura mientras la vida se le iba escapando. Ella, temblando, sintiendo cómo todo se rompía en su interior, le sostuvo la mirada a su dragona con dolor, como si creyera que así Eros no se iría, como si pensara que si sus miradas continuaban encontrándose entonces, sólo entonces, la muerte no se atrevería a llevársela. Pero cuando la luz en los ojos de Eros se apagó, Rose supo que la muerte no sabía de afectos, que la muerte no era generosa ni piadosa, y cayó, casi desfallecida, destrozada, sobre el enorme cadáver de su dragona.

Namia, quien había presenciado todo, se acercó con expresión dolida a Rose. La pelirroja estaba inconsolable. Las lágrimas rodaban sin fin por sus mejillas y todo su cuerpo experimentaba espasmos de tristeza mientras yacía sobre la enorme criatura muerta. Namia jamás había visto una escena tan desgarradora como aquella en toda su vida. Rose no parecía siquiera reparar en su presencia, no parecía ver nada a su alrededor, sólo su propio dolor y el cuerpo inerte de Eros.

Namia se atrevió a tomarla por la muñeca.

—Rojo, no sabes cuánto lo siento…— murmuró la morena, afectada. —Pero tenemos que irnos. Ese hombre usó una poción multijugos para transformarse en ti y engañar a Eros. Jamás habría podido aproximarse a tu dragona de otro modo. Eros creyó que eras tú y le dejó acercarse. Y entonces….— Namia hizo una pausa. Rose continuaba llorando y temblando como una niña. —Rose….Los hombres de las capas plateadas quieren lastimarte y son peligrosos. Si nos quedamos aquí…

Rose se soltó bruscamente de Namia y aferró sus brazos al cuerpo sin vida de Eros. Namia jamás había visto tanto dolor en la expresión de alguien y se sintió profundamente conmovida. Los labios de la pelirroja temblaban y la morena tuvo que inclinarse para entender lo que murmuraba: "No, no, no, por favor no".

Namia se humedeció los labios.

—Rojo, tenemos que irnos. Por favor, tenemos que irnos.— le dijo suplicante. —Eros habría dado su vida por protegerte. No puedes exponerte así.

Rose la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde lo sucedido. Namia retrocedió dos pasos: los ojos azules de Rose eran una tormenta.

—Dijiste que venían por mí.— le dijo con una voz lúgubre, quebrada, herida. —Dijiste que querían lastimarme a mí, no a Eros.

—¡Y es así!— exclamó Namia. —¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Tu dragona te hacía difícil de vencer! ¡Tenían que quitarla de en medio!

—Ese hombre pudo haberme lastimado hace unos minutos…— murmuró Rose, aún temblando y dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre Eros. —Pero no lo hizo.

Namia la miró con compasión.

—Claro que lo hizo.— le dijo. —Mírate. Hay muchas formas de herir y de lastimar a alguien. Lo que quieren es que pierdas la competencia y con esto han conseguido debilitarte.— Namia se arrodilló junto a Eros y Rose. —Sentiste que tu dragona estaba en peligro y hablaste en tamérico. Dijiste "dovah", que significa dragón. Eres una domadora de dragones nata, una sangre de fuego, una Dovahkiin. Eros fue tuya al morir. Su alma y la tuya se han fusionado ahora para siempre. Vive en ti, pero con otra forma. —le acarició la cabeza con ternura. —Dovahkiin es el nombre de aquellos que poseen el alma de un dragón muerto. Ahora eres sangre de fuego y corazón de dragón.

Rose cerró los ojos y continuó, bañada en sangre, aferrada al cuerpo de Eros que ya había empezado a perder toda su tibieza.

—Quiero morir.— murmuró la pelirroja ahogada en un llanto incontrolable. —Es mi culpa que esté muerta. Es mi culpa. Soy yo quien debería haber muerto. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir.

Namia, esta vez, sólo se limitó a acariciarla con los ojos húmedos. La imagen era devastadora: Rose sobre el cadáver de su dragón, sollozando sobre la criatura como una niña, vertiendo lágrimas sobre la propia muerte.

Su cabello rojo se confundía con la sangre.

**19.-**

Scorpuis, desde las profundidades del hoyo en donde lo habían tirado, pudo sentir los rayos del sol y el calor como si estuviera dentro de un horno. Casi sofocado se había quitado la camisa y la había arrojado a un lado con la intención de refrescarse, pero fue inútil. Durante la noche había pasado un frío intolerable y ahora casi anhelaba volver a tirtitar contra la tierra. La Isla de las Piedras tenía climas extremos en un mismo día. Scorpius no tenía idea de cómo los espinelas se habían acostumbrado a vivir así, a la interperie.

Suspiró. Estaba atrapado. Ozu le había dicho lo que necesitaba hacer si quería que lo sacaran de allí: demostrar sus poderes. Los espinelas sólo lo apoyarían si él daba muestras de tener el talento suficiente como para ganar aquella competencia. Eran gente astuta y no perdían el tiempo con juegos.

Scorpius miró la tierra a su alrededor. Ya en Avalon había sido enterrado en un túnel de tierra sin salida y había conseguido manipular la tierra a su favor para que lo expulsara. No sabía bien si podría volver a hacerlo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Entonces Rose vino a su mente. Durante algunas horas de la mañana había sentido una angustia y un dolor punzantes en el centro de su pecho. Sabía que habían provenido de la pelirroja y estaba convencido de que algo le había ocurrido. Sin embargo, el sentimiento duró poco, como si se desvaneciera en la distancia por una interferencia. Cada vez se sentían con más interrupciones, como si hubiera una barrera entre los dos que insistía en apartarlos. Si Ozu tenía razón y Rose había llegado a la isla en el lomo de Eros, entonces ella había conseguido invocar a su dragón. Scorpius no podía siquiera imaginar cómo lo había hecho. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido y en un estado de casi incredulidad respecto a la noticia. Aunque lo cierto era que Rose siempre lo sorprendía con habilidades y aptitudes que jamás creyó que alguien como ella podría tener escondidas bajo la manga. Ella era lo más parecido a una caja de sorpresas que jamás había conocido, todo lo contrario a lo que imaginó al principio, cuando creyó que era una aburrida sabelotodo, mimada y presuntuosa hija de héroes. Su imprevisibilidad era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella.

De repente se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, a pesar de todo lo que ya le había confesado, aún no le había dicho nunca que la amaba.

No había pronunciado las palabras. No las había dejado escapar de su boca.

Sí, estaba enamorado de Rose Weasley, de eso ya no le cabía la menor duda, pero, ¿estaba preparado para decírselo? Ella sabía bien que él la quería, eso había quedado claro entre los dos. Ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Aún así, él jamás le había dicho que estaba enamorado. No había usado la palabra amor en ninguna de sus conjugaciones, en ninguno de sus derivados. Y ahora que pensaba en ello le era sencillo reconocer el por qué: no tenía idea de cómo decírselo. Era frustrante no saber cómo poner en palabras sus propios sentimientos sin que sonaran vacuos, desgastados, sacados de un lugar común o de un manido cliché.

Lo cierto era que tenía miedo de exponer sus sentimientos frente a Rose en una bandeja de plata, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, y que ella los destrozara. No creía que la pelirroja quisiera lastimarlo a propósito, pero podía llegar a hacerlo con sólo rechazarlo. Cada vez que él se acercaba a ella y Rose retrocedía y lo evadía era como una puñalada en el costado, especialmente cuando estaba el imbécil de Gozenbagh con su barbilla ligeramente partida metiéndose en donde no debía, convirtiéndose en el mejor amigo de Rose, sonriendo por doquier y encantando a todos con su buena educación.

Scorpius jamás había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados hacia alguien en toda su vida. Por un lado Aarón le parecía un tipo inteligente y sagaz, casi podía verse siendo su amigo en otras circunstancias; ciertamente era valiente ya que se había criado solo y había trabajado más duro que nadie para ser un profesional a los servicios de la Orden con tan solo 21 años, en una ocasión les había salvado la vida a Rose y a él y, debía admitirlo, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y a hacer a un lado los problemas personales —cuando Scorpius lo golpeó en el gran comedor Aarón mintió para defenderlo y evitar una sanción grave—. A pesar de saber que Aarón Gozenbagh era todo eso, sin embargo, estaba claro que se trataba de un sujeto con heridas abiertas y supurantes por lo que les había ocurrido a sus padres, sus intenciones no estaban del todo claras y parecía ser un maestro de la mentira y de las máscaras. Había dos cosas de las que Scorpius estaba completamente seguro respecto al castaño: que tenía sentimientos verdaderos y latentes hacia Rose —probablemente sentimientos no esperados, no planificados e involuntarios— y que estaba ocultando algo. A pesar de todo lo que ya habían descubierto de él, el slytherin estaba convencido de que Aarón aún ocultaba algo con bastante celo, algo que quizás no quería que Rose supiera.

La voz de Anuk lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia arriba del hoyo.

—Hey, Negro— le dijo la castaña. —Siento no poder ayudarte. Ozu insiste en esto y yo…

Scorpius le sonrió. Con el sol iluminándola desde arriba Anuk parecía una niña.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo. —No es tu culpa. Ya encontraré la forma de convencer a los tuyos de que me apoyen.

—Mi gente quiere apoyarte, Negro.— le dijo la castaña. —Si no lo quisieran ya estarías muerto. Sólo necesitan una demostración de tus poderes.

Scorpius asintió.

—Creo que sé lo que debo hacer, pero no sé si me saldrá como espero.— le dijo el rubio. —En todo caso, tengo que arriesgarme.

Anuk suspiró.

—No tiene que ser nada maravilloso.— le dijo. —Ozu sólo quiere que le demuestres que eres de tierra, que en verdad eres de los nuestros.

Scorpius aún recordaba cómo había conseguido manipular la tierra en Avalon para encontrar la salida de aquel túnel en el que el padre de Hyorin lo había encerrado. Había tenido primero que estar en peligro de muerte, en una situación crítica en la que había empezado a acabársele el oxígeno, antes de encontrar la conexión que necesitaba tener con la tierra para manipularla. Tal vez si reproducía esas mismas condiciones lograría darle a Ozu una prueba inolvidable.

O tal vez moriría en el intento.

**20.-**

Desde lejos el cuerpo de Eros bajo las brasas parecía una enorme fogata. Rose pasó horas observándola, manteniendo el fuego vivo mucho más tiempo de lo que jamás había conseguido. Namia permaneció a su lado. Le había costado aceptar la decisión de Rose de quemar el cuerpo del hébrido negro puesto que temía que el humo llamara la atención de espinelas, hostiles o que el mismo hombre del threstral regresara. Sin embargo Rose se mantuvo firme. "Una criatura de fuego merece un funeral de fuego", fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar la voz debilitada y herida de la pelirroja. Primero pasaron largas horas allí, junto al cadáver de Eros, hasta que Rose vertió todas las lágrimas que su cuerpo le permitió verter. Namia la vio, entonces, despegarse del cuerpo de la dragona como si se estuviera arrancando alguna parte vital de su cuerpo. No se secó las lágrimas. No se limpió la sangre. Sólo dijo: "Una criatura de fuego merece un funeral de fuego".

Y Namia no se atrevió a contradecirla.

Rose encendió a Eros lentamente, como si quisiera que las llamas la acariciaran mientras comenzaban a danzar sobre sus escamas negras. Poco a poco Eros se convirtió en una bola de fuego. Namia tuvo que tomar distancia pues las llamas eran intensas y amenazaban con quemarla a unos metros, pero Rose se quedó cerca, y aunque las llamas de repente intensificaban su fuerza y la alcanzaban, la pelirroja no sufrió daño alguno.

Era, después de todo, su propio fuego.

Así ardió Eros durante horas y la tarde fue silencio interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas sobre el cuerpo de una dragona. Namia no quiso acercarse a Rose sino hasta que la hoguera fúnebre fue amainando. Sólo cuando las llamas fueron extinguiéndose dejando un cúmulo de cenizas, caminó hacia la pelirroja y se colocó a su lado.

—En verdad lo siento mucho.— dijo Namia, conmovida.

Rose ya no lloraba, pero su mirada parecía la de un pájaro herido.

—Zu Dovahkiin zeim Eros.— dijo ella con naturalidad, pero Namia no pudo comprender nada (apenas conocía un par de palabras en tamérico) — Zeim ek zahrahmiik. Faal brendon zu unt yah.

—Rojo…yo…— intentó decir Namia, pero Rose, sin mirarla, le tradujo:

—Soy Dovahkiin a través Eros.— dijo la pelirroja. — A través de su sacrificio. Y ahora tengo que buscar al espectro.

Namia frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué espectro?— le preguntó.

—El hombre del threstral.— le dijo. — Viing dinok do Eros dreh gastak: La muerte de Eros debe ser vengada.

Namia la miró a los ojos.

—Si vamos tras el hombre de capa plateada perderemos tiempo. Tu meta es encontrar el castillo gris.

Rose la miró como si Namia fuera incapaz de comprender nada.

—Hay cosas más importantes que una prueba.— dijo la pelirroja, dolida. —Eros es más importante para mí que esta prueba.

—Rojo, ese hombre es peligroso.— le dijo.

—Zu alun bahlok, funet.— dijo Rose, e inmediatamente tradujo: —Yo también soy peligrosa, dicen.

Namia suspiró.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo. —Mi deber aquí es guiarte y permanecer a tu lado para ayudarte. Si quieres perseguir al hombre del threstral, es eso lo que haremos.— hizo una pausa. —Pero, ¿puedo saber qué piensas hacer cuando lo encuentres?

Rose se mantuvo quieta, con los ojos fijos en las cenizas de Eros.

—Tengo un plan.— le dijo.

Namia vio a Rose encaminarse hacia las cenizas del hébrido negro e inclinarse frente a ellas. Con las manos aún manchadas de sangre, la gryffindoriana apartó las cenizas como si quisiera desenterrar algo escondido debajo de ellas. Namia la vio hurgar con delicadeza y, de repente, extraer una piedra grande y azul que la morena reconoció de inmediato:

—El corazón de Eros…— murmuró Namia, impresionada. —¡El fuego lo ha convertido en una piedra!

Rose, con el corazón de Eros entre sus manos como si se tratara de un objeto precioso e irremplazable, dejó que una nueva lágrima corriera por sus mejillas:

—Dovahgolz.— murmuró y tradujo para Namia: —La piedra del dragón.

**21.-**

—Hmmm— dijo Anuk con timidez. —Ozu.

Ozu, quien afilaba un cuchillo largo y grueso, la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó. —Si vienes a interceder por…

—No vengo a interceder por Negro.— dijo Anuk con sencillez. —Creo que Negro está listo para hacernos a todos una demostración. Me lo dijo. Pero necesita ayuda.

Ozu miró a Anuk sorprendido.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda?— preguntó el moreno.

Anuk negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.— le respondió. —Quiere hablar contigo.

Ozu miró su cuchillo y bufó. Se lo guardó cerca de la cadera poco después de ponerse de pie. Ante los ojos de muchos interesados y curiosos caminó hasta el hoyo en donde estaba abandonado Scorpius.

Ozu se colocó al pie del agujero.

—Anuk dice que estás listo para hacernos una demostración, Negro.— le dijo. —Espero que sea cierto, porque tu tiempo está empezando a agotarse al igual que mi paciencia.

Scorpius se puso de pie y clavó sus ojos grises en un Ozu que brillaba por la luz del sol.

—Estoy listo.— le dijo el slytherin. —Pero voy a necesitar que tus hombres hagan algo por mí primero.

Ozu esbozó una media sonrisa de incredulidad.

—Parece ser que aún no comprendes que no estás en posición de pedirnos nada, lobo.— le dijo.

Scorpius no cortó el contacto visual.

—Si no accedes a mi petición no podré darles lo que quieren.— dijo el rubio. —Sin lo que pienso pedirles será imposible hacerles una demostración de mis poderes. Créeme: valdrá la pena.

Ozu se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—De acuerdo, lobo.— le dijo. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa que sorprendió a Ozu, especialmente después de escuchar su petición:

—Necesito que me entierren vivo.

**22.-**

El sonido gutural del threstral acercándose le anunció a Rose que había hecho lo correcto. Durante horas había recorrido junto a Namia las áreas más descubiertas y desprovistas de escondites como un ratón buscando al gato. Hubo momentos en los que creyó que el hombre de capa plateada no aparecería, que una vez cometido su crimen, y con él alcanzado su objetivo de debilitarla dentro de la competencia, habría abandonado la isla. Pero se obligó a continuar porque sentía muy dentro de ella que el asesinato de Eros había sido sólo la continuación de numerosos ataques que seguirían teniendo lugar con el fin de atemorizarla. Primero había sido Cycill, luego el incidente en Hogsmeade y ahora Eros. Rose sabía que aquella pesadilla estaba muy lejos de terminar.

"No se detendrán hasta que abandone la competencia", pensó Rose, y fue entonces cuando escuchó al threstral.

Rose levantó la mirada y en el cielo vio al jinete de capa plateada descendiendo amenazadoramente hacia donde ella y Namia se encontraban.

Rose no lo pensó dos veces: cuando el threstral estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del suelo la pelirroja elevó un muro de llamas intensas que alcanzaron a la criatura —desde la muerte de Eros el fuego de Rose había cobrado mayor potencia—. El threstral chilló y el jinete se desestabilizó cayendo sobre la tierra pedregosa.

En menos de dos segundos una bola de fuego cayó cerca de él y formó un círculo a su alrededor, encerrándolo en una prisión de ardientes llamas.

Mientras Namia espantaba al threstral con su cuchillo —no era necesaria la precaución puesto que la criatura no parecía tentada a acercarse al círculo de fuego—, Rose se acercó al círculo que empezaba a asfixiar al asesino de Eros y lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

—¿Quién te envió?— le preguntó con firmeza. —¿Quién los envió a todos, al que mató a Cycill, al que me atacó en Hogsmeade, a ti?

El jinete rió sardónicamente.

—No voy a darte ninguna información, niña.— le dijo. —No obtendrás nada de mí.

Rose mantuvo su expresión apagada.

—Obtendré todo de ti.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Sólo que aún no lo sabes.

Rose intensificó las llamas y el hombre gritó y tosió con fuerza.

—¿Quién los envió?— repitió la pelirroja sin un tono definido. —¿Por qué me siguen? ¿Por qué quieren sacarme de la competencia? ¿Bajo las órdenes de quién operan?

El hombre volvió a reír, aunque su cuerpo entero temblaba por el terror que le producían las llamas.

—Estás perdida, niña.— le dijo. —No vas a ganar esta competencia. Como yo hay muchos otros. Yo de ti me retiraría voluntariamente antes de que salgas realmente herida de todo esto.

Rose se mantuvo firme como una estatua.

—Ya estoy herida.— le dijo, y clavó sus ojos azules en uno de los pies del hombre.

Pronto el pie del jinete se vio envuelto en fuego.

Los gritos del asesino de Eros se extendieron por el lugar, gritos desgarradores de dolor que desaparecieron en cuanto Rose extinguió la llama. El pie casi carbonizado del jinete permaneció inmóvil, pero el resto de su cuerpo temblaba y se encogía.

Rose repitió su interrogatorio:

—¿Quién te envió?— le preguntó.

El hombre, ahogado en dolor, alcanzó a sonreírle antes de despedirse:

—Adiós, hija de las llamas.

Y después de dos cortos espasmos dejó de respirar.

Namia corrió hacia Rose mientras que el círculo de fuego desaparecía.

—Yo no lo maté.— dijo la pelirroja angustiada.

—No fuiste tú.— dijo Namia acercándose al cadáver. —Fue él mismo.

Rose vio cómo la morena extraía de los labios entreabiertos del jinete una pequeña cápsula rota. Temblando por el miedo y la frustración, la pelirroja se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, y se permitió llorar otra vez.

—Se envenenó.— dijo Namia examinando la cápsula. —Están mejor organizados de lo que pensé. — miró a Rose, quien había vuelto a derrumbarse. —Rojo: tienes que ser valiente y mantenerte en pie. Ahora más que nunca.

Rose respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas.

—Creí que podría extraerle la información que necesitaba.— dijo en voz baja. —Pero sigo igual que al principio: no sé quién está detrás de esto y mientras eso siga siendo así voy a seguir perdiendo cosas importantes en mi vida.

—Quieren que tengas miedo de continuar.— dijo Namia.

—Y lo están consiguiendo.— dijo Rose, aún de rodillas.

La morena la miró con dureza.

—Rojo: levántate.— le dijo en un tono tan resoluto que Rose tuvo que mirarla a los ojos. —No tienes derecho a tener miedo y no tienes derecho a derrumbarte. Si lo haces, habrás traicionado a Eros, a tus poderes, y a todos los que estamos apoyándote contra viento y marea. Si abandonas la competencia el verdadero asesino de Eros, el mismo que ha enviado a los hombres de capa plateada tras de ti, habrá ganado. Y eso no puedes permitirlo.

Rose tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. "Eros, Eros, ¡oh, por Merlín, es mi culpa que haya muerto!", pensó. Y con la fuerza que le dio su sentimiento de culpa y su propio dolor, se puso nuevamente de pie.

—Tienes razón.— dijo con suavidad la pelirroja. —No tengo derecho a nada. Ni siquiera tengo derecho a claudicar. Hubo un tiempo en el que pude haberme retirado. Ese tiempo no volverá.

Namia la miró con ternura.

—Todavía eres una niña que no alcanza a comprender su destino, pero que se ve arrastrada por él.— le dijo. —Llegará el día, Rojo, en el que te dejes llevar por la corriente. Y entonces entenderás.

Rose bajó la mirada al suelo. En el bolsillo de su pantalón el corazón de Eros le acarició la piel como un cálido aliento.

**23.-**

Al principio, cuando la tierra apenas le llegaba a las pantorrillas, Scorpius no estaba nervioso. De pie podía ver cómo la luz entraba por la boca del hoyo y cómo varios brazos empujaban con palas cúmulos de tierra que a veces le caían sobre la cabeza. El slytherin recibió esa tierra como si fuera un manto acariciándole el cuerpo y la respiró hondo, permitiendo que el olor a humedad, hierbas y vida le entrara en los pulmones.

Sólo cuando la tierra le inmovilizó la mitad del cuerpo, enterrándolo de la cintura para abajo, Scorpius empezó a ponerse nervioso. Era curioso: sentía sus piernas pero no podía moverlas porque la tierra las abrazaba con firmeza. Así, sin poder moverse, imaginó estar muerto de cintura para abajo y supo que aquello no era un juego, que lo estaban enterrando y que pronto no podía moverse en lo absoluto, que tendría que hacer que la tierra lo escupiera porque él mismo, por su propia cuenta, no podía alcanzar el exterior.

Cuando la tierra le llegó a la barbilla Scorpius tuvo miedo.

Cerró los ojos mientras los espinelas continuaban enterrándolo. Dentro de pocos segundos su nariz estaría bajo tierra y tendría que luchar por su vida. Si no conseguía manipular la tierra, moriría. Se la estaba jugando a todo o nada. Así, con los ojos cerrados, vio la imagen nítida de Rose sonriéndole. Sus ojos azules estaban más puros que nunca y sus rizos rojos eran el mismo desastre inflamado de siempre. Vivir tenía sentido si era para volver a hundirse en ese cabello caótico de aroma salvaje. Y con sólo ese pensamiento Scorpius supo que deseaba vivir como nunca lo había deseado antes. La monotonía de toda su juventud, el aburrimiento en el que se había visto la mayor parte de su vida subsumido, había desaparecido desde que Rose había entrado en su vida.

Amar a alguien, quizás, provocaba a su vez un amor renovado hacia la vida misma. Scorpius no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que por primera vez tenía miedo del riesgo que estaba tomando, tenía miedo de morir, pero no por la muerte en sí misma, no porque estuviera asustado ante la probabilidad del dolor ni de lo que pudiera pasarle, sino porque morir significaba no volver a estar con Rose. La posibilidad de que eso sucediera lo hacía sentirse asfixiado.

Y fue precisamente eso lo que sintió cuando la tierra cubrió abruptamente toda su nariz. Tuvo tiempo para agarrar aire y llenar sus pulmones. En cuestión de segundos la luz desapareció y su cabeza estuvo completamente bajo tierra. Trató de concentrarse. Ya había estado en Avalon en una situación similar, aunque no del todo parecida: nunca antes había estado sepultado, sin posibilidad alguna de respirar, inmovilizado por la densidad de la tierra. Tenía que confiar en sus instintos. Tenía que permitir que la tierra se conectara con su cuerpo como había ocurrido en Avalon.

Debía entregarse a su propia magia.

Afuera Anuk miraba, angustada, cómo el hoyo había desaparecido y sólo quedaba la planicie de una tierra recién removida. Aterrada ante la posibilidad de que todo aquello saliera mal miró a Ozu: el moreno tenía sus ojos clavados en la tierra, fijos, atentos, expectantes. Los demás espinelas parecían, por el contrario, aburridos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puede una persona aguantar sin respirar?— preguntó Anuk a Ozu.

El moreno ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

—No lo sé.— le dijo. —Supongo que depende de cada persona. Esperaremos un minuto más y si no ocurre nada sacaremos el cadáver del chico.

Anuk miró con los ojos húmedos a su líder.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!— exclamó. —¡No puedes dejar que muera!

Ozu la miró enfadado.

—Niña tonta.— le dijo. —¿Te salva la vida un extranjero de cabellos de oro y ojos de plata y te enamoras de él? Jamás serás la clase de chica que salga con lobos de ciudad.

Anuk negó con la cabeza.

—No es amor, no entiendes nada.— le dijo algo ruborizada. —No tienes idea de lo que es la lealtad.

—¡Anuk, pídele disculpas a Ozu!— exclamó la mamá de la castaña. —¡No puedes hablarle así a tu líder!

Ozu clavó sus ojos oscuros en Anuk.

—Veo que ser secuestrada te volvió insolente.— le dijo el moreno. —Sé más de lealtad que tú y ese chico juntos. Soy el líder de un pueblo entero al que le he dedicado mi vida. Sé de lealtad y de sacrificios. Sé de responsabilidad. Sé de honor. Sé de tradición. Pero sobre todo sé de lealtad, y así como sé en donde la tengo puesta sé en donde no tengo que ponerla. Y no arriesgaré a nuestra gente a apoyar a un primerizo sin antes estar seguro de sus capacidades.

—¡Pero…!

Anuk no terminó de hablar. Bajo sus pies y los de todos los espinelas la tierra empezó a temblar. En los rostros de todos se vio reflejado el espanto cuando el temblor se asemejó a un terremoto: el rugido de la tierra. Ozu, desconcertado, clavó los ojos en la tierra recientemente removida, justo en donde hacía unos minutos había un agujero. La tierra justo en ese sector palpitaba y se levantaba ligeramente, como si se tratara de un pecho respirando, enviando descargas por todo el suelo del sector.

—¡Por Merlín!— exclamó una espinela cuando vio, impactada, cómo varias rocas que rodeaban la aldea comenzaron a resquebrajarse y a partirse en dos.

—¿¡Qué diablos…?!— comenzó Ozu, pero no terminó. Sus ojos vieron cómo la tierra removida se levantó en una pequeña montaña y poco a poco fue cayendo, descubriendo el cuerpo de Scorpius, quien permanecía con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados, absolutamente concentrado mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba igual que la tierra misma.

Anuk, aunque asustada por el continuo movimiento del suelo, sonrió aliviada al ver a Scorpius. En los antebrazos del rubio se empezaron a dibujar unas raíces negras. Cuando el slytherin abrió los ojos la castaña se sobrecogió: el gris había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo había negro.

Ozu, boquiabierto, vio cómo Scorpius se inclinó en el suelo y clavó sus dedos en la tierra. Ante las miradas de asombro de los espinelas creció, justo al lado de los dedos anclados de Scorpius, un árbol. Primero fue pequeño, pero lentamente el tronco fue ensanchándose y las hojas reverdecieron. Docenas de ramas fueron abriendo el árbol hacia el cielo. Anuk comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta: nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en toda su vida. Los espinelas no habían visto un árbol jamás. Nativos que habían viajado a otras islas les habían contado cómo eran los bosques y sus plantas, pero hacía mucho que perdieron la esperanza de conocer algo como aquello en su propia isla. Tal vez por eso cuando el árbol creció lo suficiente y Scorpius sacó sus dedos de la tierra y todo dejó de temblar, los espinelas guardaron silencio y miraron, conmovidos, la manifestación de vida y de esperanza que había crecido justo en el medio de su aldea.

Ozu, casi sin voz, dijo:

—Hace más de un siglo que no se ha visto vegetación alguna en esta isla.— luego miró a Scorpius, quien temblaba, agotado, junto al árbol, y le sonrió. —Está bien, Negro. Lo has demostrado todo. Los espinelas estaremos, de ahora en adelante, contigo hasta el final.

El sol brillaba en lo más alto y Scorpius se permitió cobijarse bajo la sombra de su propia creación.

**24.-**

Después de enterrar el cuerpo del hombre de capa plateada —Rose había insistido en hacerlo: "todos merecen respeto al morir, incluso los asesinos", le había dicho a Namia— las dos chicas habían retomado el camino que creían correcto hacia el castillo gris. La tarde era calurosa y asfixiante, pero no se detuvieron ni un minuto a descansar. La sangre de Eros se había secado encima de Rose y Namia notó que la pelirroja la llevaba encima como un traje de luto. Había tenido más de una oportunidad de limpiársela el pequeños lagos o estanques que habían encontrado en el camino, pero la gryffindoriana apenas se había acercado al agua. Namia tuvo la impresión de que si le hubiera sugerido que se limpiara la sangre de encima, Rose lo habría tomado como una ofensa.

"Ya lo hará cuando se sienta preparada para ello", pensó la morena.

Mientras avanzaban, Rose volvió a sacar el tema del jinete del threstral.

—El hombre que me atacó en Hogsmeade también se suicidó.— le dijo a la morena con la voz aún afectada por todo lo sucedido. —¿Por qué harían algo así?

Namia suspiró.

—Para evitar decir la verdad en caso de que los torturen.— dijo la morena. —Ya te dije que estos hombres están muy bien preparados. Son profesionales. Quien esté detrás de ellos es una persona con influencias.

—La versión oficial es que esos hombres trabajan para Exus.— dijo Rose. —La versión oficial dice que mataron al cuarto miembro de la Orden, Gothias, y que ahora intentan atemorizarme para que abandone la competencia y así continuar con su labor de desestabilizar a la Orden.— la pelirroja tragó saliva. —Pero la versión oficial es una mentira.

—Lo sabemos.— dijo Namia. —Todos lo sabemos.

Rose miró a su compañera.

—Gothias se suicidó porque me entregó algo y se arrepintió de hacerlo. — dijo la pelirroja. —Porque creyó que había cometido un gravísimo error. Exus no estuvo detrás de su muerte. Y por eso me cuesta creer que estén detrás de estos hombres de capa plateada.

Namia se encogió de hombros.

—No sabemos mucho sobre Exus. Salvo que sus miembros se alojaron un tiempo, hace muchos años, en Avalon.

Rose miró a Namia con verdadera sorpresa.

—¿Los miembros de Exus, los ex convictos, estuvieron en Avalon?— preguntó, incrédula.

Namia asintió.

—Estuvieron escondiéndose en una zona muy peligrosa de la isla, donde habitan las bestias, en las profundidades.— dijo la morena. —No teníamos trato con ellos. Eran tres hombres pálidos y lúgubres.

Rose guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Su rostro se pintó de tristeza.

—Yo…— comenzó la gryffindoriana. — Yo torturé a ese hombre, al jinete del threstral, ¿no es cierto?

Namia miró a Rose con perplejidad.

—Rojo: tú no tienes la culpa de la muerte de Eros y ciertamente no tienes la culpa de que ese hombre se haya suicidado.

Rose se humedeció los labios secos, confundida y apesadumbrada.

—Quemé su pie.— murmuró avergonzada. —Lo hice sufrir con la intención de que me dijera la verdad. Él se mató para no tener que decírmela. Para que el dolor que yo estaba inflingiéndole no lo hiciera decírmela.

Namia detuvo su andar y enfrentó a Rose, mirándola a los ojos.

—Eres muy inocente, muy pura, Rojo, así que lo que voy a decirte quizás no vaya a sonarte reconfortante, pero creo que es necesario que te vayas acostumbrando a la cruda realidad.— le dijo la morena. —Ese hombre al que le quemaste el pie era el mismo que tomó tu identidad y mató sin piedad a una criatura a la que amabas. El mismo hombre que bajó con su threstral hacia ti dispuesto a lastimarte de una nueva manera. Sí, quemaste su pie y el desgraciado se suicidó, pero eso no te hace una torturadora. El mundo está mejor sin él.

Rose la miró con los ojos húmedos.

—¡Pero yo lo torturé!— exclamó, atormentada. —¡Yo le hice daño!

Namia endureció su expresión.

—Nunca le has hecho daño a nadie, ¿no es así?— le preguntó la morena y Rose negó con la cabeza. —Apuesto que de donde vienes te enseñan que es preferible amputarse una mano antes que herir a otro.— dio un paso hacia la pelirroja, cortando la distancia. —Ese altruismo es el que hace que personas con tu educación mueran en islas como estas. Escúchame bien, Rojo: ese hombre al que enterramos te hizo daño a ti primero mucho antes de que tú se lo hicieras. El daño que le inflingiste no puede compararse con lo que él te hizo y con lo que le hizo a Eros. No hiciste nada incorrecto. Los criminales son otros, no tú. Tú eres sólo una víctima que se dejó llevar por el momento.

Rose bajó la mirada y se miró las manos. Aún tenían rastros de la sangre de Eros.

—A veces…— comenzó la pelirroja. —A veces tengo miedo de las cosas que hago. A veces tengo miedo de ser lo que todos dicen que soy.

Namia le acarició la mejilla derecha con afecto.

—Todos tenemos algo de luz y algo de oscuridad dentro de nosotros, Rojo.— le dijo la morena. —Creo que tienes miedo de descubrir que no eres sólo luz, pero la única forma de conocerte a ti misma es hundiéndote en tu propia oscuridad, conociéndola, y luego emergiendo de vuelta a la luz para mantenerte en ella con más firmeza que nunca. Lo importante no es qué tan negra sea tu oscuridad, sino qué tanto control tienes sobre ella. Lo importante, Rojo, es que escojas la luz. —Namia le sonrió. —No dejes que otros te digan quién eres. Nadie sabe tanto de ti y de lo que hay en tu interior como tú misma. Atrévete a mirarte por dentro. Quizás te sorprendas.

Un ruido claro y preciso proveniente de las inmediaciones las obligó a callar y a ponerse en guardia. Rose miró a su alrededor con temor: por doquier sólo habían rocas.

Un nuevo ruido a sus espaldas las hizo voltearse rápidamente. Un sombra emergió de una roca gigante.

Namia se puso enfrente de Rose, protegiéndola, y la pelirroja clavó sus ojos azules en la silueta de un pirata que reconocía a la perfección.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— soltó Rose, sorprendida.

Leo Drake le sonrió.

—Sí, yo también te extrañé, cabeza de tomate.— la miró de arriba abajo. —Estás echa un desastre, ¿te lo habían dicho? —la inspeccionó con mayor detalle. —Por todos los mares, ¿es eso sangre?

Namia miró a Rose.

—¿Lo conoces?— le preguntó.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Sí.— le respondió. —Aunque no lo parezca, somos amigos.

—Amigos íntimos.— dijo Leo, sonriente y extendiéndole la mano a Namia. —Mucho gusto. Soy Leo Drake.

—Namia.— dijo la morena no con demasiado interés.

Rose se acercó a Leo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— le volvió a preguntar.

El moreno se rascó la cabeza.

—Creí que necesitarías ayuda y decidí postergar mi viaje.— dijo Leo con despreocupación. —Vi a tu dragona volar hacia el interior de la isla, sin ti. Un hombre extraño en un threstral la siguió.

Rose bajó la mirada y su rostro volvió a teñirse de tristeza. Namia entornó los ojos y se dirigió a Leo:

—Ese hombre del threstral mató a Eros.— le explicó.

—Oh.— dijo el moreno. —Así que de ahí viene la sangre.

Rose le dedicó una mirada de reproche y Leo se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

—Lo siento, cabeza de tomate,— le dijo el pirata, no demasiado acostumbrado a darle el pésame a nadie. —Traté de advertírtelo. Por eso estoy aquí. Porque supe que mis advertencias no serían suficientes para hacerte entender el peligro que corres en esta isla.

Namia se puso entre Rose y él.

—Rojo ya tiene quien la proteja, así que puedes irte por donde viniste.— le dijo.

Leo levantó una ceja.

—Pero tú eres una chica.— le dijo. —No veo cómo puedas proteger a cabeza de tomate siendo tan pequeña.

Namia miró con ojos furiosos a Leo.

—¡Pues tú no eres muy fornido que digamos!— le soltó y luego miró a Rose. —¿Es así de irritante siempre?

Rose asintió.

—Siempre.— le dijo.

Todo parecía indicar que Namia y Leo se hundirían en una disputa por quién estaba más capacitado para guiar a Rose dentro de la isla cuando un nuevo ruido, esta vez del otro lado de donde se encontraban, volvió a silenciarlos.

Antes de que Rose pudiera ver o decir algo, Leo la tomó entre sus brazos y le tapó la boca con su mano para que no gritara mientras se escondía con ella tras una roca.

En cuestión de segundos al menos ocho espinelas rodearon a Namia y la asieron con cuerdas.

—¿Con quién hablabas, extranjera?— le preguntaron mientras echaban una mirada por los alrededores.

—Sola.— mintió Namia. —Estaba pensando en voz alta.

—Mientes.— le dijo uno de los espinelas. —Escuchamos una voz masculina.

Rose intentó soltarse de Leo, gritar, hacer algo para regresar con Namia y ayudarla, pero no lo consiguió: Leo la tenía muy bien sujeta. Pensó en enceder fuego y forzarlo a soltarla, pero entonces comprendió que si lo hacía lo estaría condenando a él también a caer en las manos de los espinelas y, además, lo estaría hiriendo. Y después de todo lo que Leo había hecho por ella no se sentía capaz de traicionarlo de ese modo.

—Olvídalo, Tewy.— le dijo uno de los espinelas a su compañero. —Si había alguien más con ella, ya se ha ido.

—Hay que llevarla con Ozu.— dijo uno de los hombres. —Él sabrá qué hacer.

Rose escuchó cómo los hombres se llevaban a Namia y cerró los ojos, aferrada a los brazos de Leo, mientras el silencio lentamente se fue restaurando.

Sólo cuando no hubo ni rastros de la presencia de los espinelas Leo se atrevió a soltarla.

La pelirroja lo miró alterada.

—Tenemos que ir por ella.— dijo mientras daba vueltas de un sitio a otro. —La van a llevar a la aldea de los espinelas. Tienes que decirme cómo llegar. O da lo mismo. Los seguiremos. No deben estar muy lejos de nosotros.

—Detente.— le dijo Leo con una seriedad inusual en él. —Olvídate de ella. No hay forma de que podamos rescatarla. La han atrapado, es muy tarde.

Rose lo miró con incredulidad.

—¡No voy a dejarla, Leo!— exclamó ella. —Ella vino hasta aquí por mí, para ayudarme. No voy a abandonarla. No soy esa clase de persona.

—No me interesa discutir qué clase de persona eres o no, cabeza de tomate.— le dijo Leo. —Yo también estoy aquí en esta isla del diablo sólo por ti, recuérdalo. No es algo que hago muy amenudo: romper mis planes y venir en busca de una irresponsable e ingenua niña pecosa de ciudad para salvarla.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras.— le dijo la pelirroja y luego suspiró. —Leo, te agradezco toda la ayuda que me has prestado, en verdad lo hago. Pero entiende que no puedo abandonar a Namia. No puedo hacerlo.

Leo la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida, tu posición en la competencia, la prueba entera sólo para salvar a una chica que apenas conoces?— le preguntó.

Rose levantó ligeramente el mentón.

—Tú también has venido aquí, arriesgando tu vida por una chica a la que apenas conoces.— le dijo ella. —Lo mismo que hago ahora por Namia lo haría por ti.

Leo bajó la mirada y Rose lo vio, por primera vez, como un niño. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro con delicadeza.

—No tienes que venir conmigo.— le dijo Rose. —Regresa a tu barco, con los tuyos. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí. No voy a pedirte que me acompañes, pero iré por Namia de cualquier forma.

La pelirroja se puso de puntitas y besó fraternalmente la mejilla de Leo. Él se tensó de pies a cabeza y abrió los ojos al máximo, sorprendido.

—Ha sido fantástico haberte conocido, Leo Drake.— le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se encaminaba tras los pasos de los espinelas.

Leo bufó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, durante varios segundos. Luego estalló:

—¡Espera, cabeza de tomate!— le gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

Rose se volteó y lo miró unírsele.

—Si quieres que sigamos a los espinelas al menos tendremos que hacerlo de la forma correcta, o notarán que los estamos siguiendo.— le dijo y luego murmuró por lo bajo. —Sé que me arrepentiré de esto.

Rose le sonrió con gratitud y decidió seguirlo en silencio.

La isla nunca le había parecido tan similar a una trampa.

**25.-**

—Necesito llegar al castillo gris.— dijo Scorpius.

Ozu sonrió.

—Ya veo.— se limitó a decirle.

Después de la demostración del slytherin los espinelas habían empezado a tratarlo diferente. Ozu mismo lo había invitado a comer con él en una de las tiendas. Luego de haber saciado su sed, Scorpius devoró lo que parecía ser una corvina sin apenas pronunciar una sola palabra. Sin embargo, en cuanto acabó de comer, retomó el tema que le interesaba.

—Anuk se ofreció a llevarme.— dijo el rubio.

—Anuk no puede hacer nada sin mi consentimiento.— dijo Ozu.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en el líder de los espinelas.

—Hice lo que me pediste.— le dijo.

—Y quisiera saber cómo lo hiciste.— le dijo el moreno. —¿Te diste cuenta de que tus antebrazos se pintaron con raíces negras?

Scorpius, instintivamente, se miró los antebrazos: parecían normales.

—No.— respondió el slytherin. —No me di cuenta de eso.

—Bueno.— le dijo Ozu. —Cuando estabas haciendo lo que hiciste se dibujaron raíces negras en tus antebrazos. Lo que quiero saber, por curiosidad, es cómo hiciste temblar la tierra y cómo hiciste crecer ese árbol.

Scorpius cerró los ojos un breve instante y suspiró.

—No lo sé.— le dije. —Sólo me concentré en los latidos de la tierra.

—Esta tierra sólo produce piedras. Es árida.— dijo Ozu.

Scorpius lo miró a los ojos.

—No importa en qué condiciones sea: donde haya tierra siempre habrá posibilidades de vida.— le dijo.

Ozu esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tu poder, lobo, es el de dar vida.— le dijo. —El de hacer crecer cosas. ¿Tienes idea de lo opuestos que son tú y Rojo? Su poder es el fuego. El fuego destruye todo a su paso. El fuego ama arder y consumir.

—El fuego también es gentil: ahuyenta a las bestias, nos protege del frío, nos cobija.— dijo Scorpius, defendiendo a Rose con firmeza. —El fuego también da vida y, sobre todo, la protege.

Ozu miró a Scorpius con curiosidad.

—Me pregunto por qué defiendes tanto a tu contrincante, Negro.— le dijo el moreno. —¿Estás seguro de que ella haría lo mismo por ti?

Scorpius levantó ligeramente el mentón.

—Completamente seguro.— le respondió.

Ozu sonrió.

—Te diré una cosa, Negro.— le dijo íntimamente. —Admiro tu lealtad, y no dudo que Rojo sepa también ser leal, pero no lo será contigo. Mi experiencia me ha enseñado que las criaturas de fuego sólo saben ser leales con los de su misma especie. Los dragones, los caballos de fuego, las aves fénix, todas las criaturas de fuego con las que he tenido contacto me han demostrado su verdadera naturaleza: indomables, agresivas, independientes, inescrupulosas a la hora de matar. Sólo las he visto doblegarse ante otros seres de fuego y sólo las he visto sacrificarse por otro de los suyos. Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras de Rojo, pero conozco su naturaleza y está muy lejos de ser gentil.

Anuk irrumpió dentro de la tienda repentinamente.

—Ozu…— dijo, agitada. —Han traido a una rehén extranjera. Te necesitan afuera.

Ozu miró brevemente a Scorpius y salió de la tienda. El rubio se apresuró a seguirlo.

Afuera un grupo de espinelas rodeaban a una chica morena con ropa hecha de piel de animal. Scorpius reconoció ese material: Rose se había reencontrado con él vestida de una forma similar en Avalon. ¿Podría pertenecer, acaso, esa chica a la tribu de Avalon en la que estuvo Rose?

Namia tiraba de las cuerdas en un intento vano por liberarse, pero era inútil. Los espinelas eran grandes y fornidos y sostenían las cuerdas son pericia.

Ozu se colocó frente a ella.

—Eres de Avalon, ¿no es así?— le preguntó el moreno.

Namia lo miró desafiante.

—¿Por qué tndría que responderte?— le preguntó.

Ozu la miró con desdén.

—No necesito que me respondas.— dijo el moreno. —Sé muy bien que eres de Avalon. Sé de qué tribu provienes. Tu gente adora el fuego. Puedo deducir perfectamente que te enviaron para ayudar a Rojo. Supongo que puedes transformarte en un animal, quizás eres la única en tu tribu que puede hacerlo y por eso te encargaron esta misión. —Ozu se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó por la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos. El líder de los espinelas sonrió. —¿Una liebre?— rió —Siendo tan temeraria como pareces ser cualquiera creería que tendrías un animal más respetable, niña.

Namia le escupió y Ozu recibió su saliva en el centro de su rostro. Los espinelas contuvieron la respiración mientras miraban a su líder limpiarse con una mano e incorporarse como un gigante frente a Namia.

—Llévenla al círculo para que conozca al nundu.— dijo Ozu.

Scorpius no necesitó que nadie le explicara de lo que Ozu estaba hablando. La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era una de sus favoritas y recordaba muy bien lo que Hagrid les había dicho de los nundus: "Son bestias originarias de África. Tienen la apariencia de un gran leopardo y son consideradas como los seres más peligrosos del mundo junto con los dragones. Su aliento es mortífero, puede acabar con poblaciones enteras. Nunca ha sido domado por menos de 100 magos altamente preparados." ¿Cómo era posible que los espinelas tuvieran un nundu en su poder? ¿Y cómo habían conseguido capturarlo? Sea como fuera, si pensaban lanzar a esa chica a las garras de una bestia semejante era seguro que la estaban condenando a muerte.

Los espinelas tiraron de las cuerdas de Namia y la forzaron a levantarse. En el rostro de la morena se reflejaba un terror indescriptible que ella intentaba ocultar sin resultados.

—Te daremos una lanza y un pañuelo para que cubras tu nariz y no respires el aliento de la bestia.— le dijo Ozu. —Si logras matar al nundu te dejaremos libre. Si no lo consigues…

—Nadie ha matado nunca a un nundu.— dijo Namia, temblando, pero mirándolo a los ojos con valentía. —¿Por qué no somos sinceros y llamamos a todo esto por su nombre?: un asesinato.

—¿No es eso lo que hicieron los de tu tribu con tres de nosotros hace un par de años?— le preguntó Ozu. —¿O es el asesinato de extranjeros es exclusivo derecho de la gente de Avalon?— miró a los espinelas que sostenían las cuerdas. —Llévenla al círculo.

Fue en ese instante cuando Scorpius levantó la mirada y vio a Rose emerger detrás de un cúmulo de rocas, cubierta por sangre seca, con su cabello rojo sucio, enredado y pobremente agarrado en el mismo lazo azul de siempre. Verla así lo hizo tener conciencia de cómo debía verse él mismo: cubierto por tierra y sudor. ¿Era esa sangre seca de la pelirroja o de alguien más? ¿Estaba herida? La miró como si quisiera entrar en ella, y fue entonces cuando notó que había algo triste en su semblante y en su mirada. Rose, en ese poco tiempo en el que se habían separado, le pareció ligeramente distinta. Su expresión, sin embargo, era serena. Sus ojos azules se mostraban seguros. Scorpius vio a un chico salir de entre las piedras y colocarse al lado de Rose. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, como Albus Potter, pero sus facciones eran distintas. Tenía la apariencia de un pirata.

Ozu y el resto de los espinelas miraron a los recién llegados en silencio, entre sorprendidos y confundidos. Namia clavó sus ojos oscuros en Rose.

—¡Rojo, no debiste venir!— le gritó.

Rose ni siquiera la miró.

—¿Quién es el líder?— preguntó con una voz suave, pero firme.

Ozu dio un paso adelante observándola con recelo.

—Así que tú eres Rojo.— le dijo el moreno. —Supongo que has venido por tu guía turística.

Namia bufó y miró a Leo.

—¿Por qué diablos la dejaste venir?— le soltó a la distancia.

El pirata entornó los ojos.

—¿Crees que no intenté disuadirla?— le dijo. —¡Es obstinada!

Rose, con sus ojos azules fijos en Ozu, habló:

—Suéltala y déjanos ir.— dijo la pelirroja. —Por favor, no buscamos nada de ustedes y ustedes no necesitan nada de nosotros. Sólo queremos seguir nuestro camino en paz.

Ozu sonrió.

—¿Dónde está tu dragón?— le preguntó, curioso.

El rostro de Rose se ensombreció, pero mantuvo su entereza.

—Era una dragona.— lo corrigió. —Murió.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. ¿Eros había muerto? ¿Era esa muerte la que, al compartir los sentimientos de Rose, le había causado aquella angustia tan apremiante durante la mañana? ¿Era la sangre que cubría a la pelirroja la de la dragona? Apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y sintió una profunda compasión por Rose. ¿Cómo demonios había muerto un enorme hébrido negro?

Ozu asintió.

—Supongo que la sangre que cubre tu cuerpo es la de tu dragona.— le dijo. —¿Qué le ocurrió?

Rose tragó saliva.

—La asesinaron.— se limitó a responder.

—¿Y qué le ocurrió al asesino?— preguntó Ozu.

Rose no titubeó al responder:

—Está muerto.— le dijo.

Ozu volvió a asentir, esta vez con lentitud, como si estuviera analizando la situación.

—Estás rodeada de muerte, Rojo.— le dijo. —Eres justo lo que imaginé que serías.

Rose pareció no darle importancia a lo que Ozu dijo de ella.

—Déjanos ir.— le pidió otra vez. —Por favor.

—Tu amiga va a ir al círculo y enfrentará al nundu.— le dijo Ozu. —No voy a retirar mi palabra sólo porque tú, una niña que ni siquiera es una animaga, me pide que lo haga.

Leo se inclinó hacia el oído de Rose.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estamos en una situación bastante complicada.— le dijo en voz baja. —Creo que deberíamos salir corriendo de aquí mientras aún podamos hacerlo.

Rose ignoró las palabras de Leo y dio dos pasos hacia delante, enfrentando a Ozu.

—Bien.— le dijo. —Hagamos una apuesta, entonces.

Ozu rió y la miró, interesado.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta?— le preguntó.

Rose tomó aire.

—Libera a Namia y hazme a mí tu prisionera.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Yo me enfrentaré al nundu, y si gano, nos dejarás ir a los tres.

—¿Y si pierdes?— le preguntó.

—Si pierdo puedes hacer con Leo y Namia lo que quieras.— le dijo. —Y yo serviré de banquete para el nundu.

Leo se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Estamos perdidos.— dijo el pirata en voz alta.

Ozu sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Trato hecho.

En ese preciso momento Scorpius se abrió paso entre los espinelas. Rose clavó sus ojos azules en él por primera vez, sorprendida de verlo allí, y murmuró su nombre tan bajo que nadie pudo oirlo. El slytherin tenía el torso desnudo y manchado por lo que parecía ser sudor y tierra. Rose notó que tenía algunos hematomas a la altura de sus costillas. Parecía haber sido golpeado.

—Tomaré su lugar.— dijo Scorpius mirando a Ozu con absoluta resolución. —Iré al círculo y la apuesta se mantendrá en pie. Si gano, los dejarás en libertad al igual que hiciste conmigo.

Rose miró a Scorpius con incredulidad.

—No te metas en esto.— le dijo severamente. —Es mí asunto, mí problema. Puedo solucionarlo sola.

Scorpius la miró con irritación.

—¿Sola?— le dijo. —Evidentemente estás delirando si crees que podrás contra un nundu tú sola. Estoy tratando de arreglar la situación.

—¿Y tú podrás contra un nundu solo?— le preguntó, enfadada.

—No lo sé.— admitió Scorpius. —En todo caso no voy a permitir que hagas lo que pretendes hacer.

Leo miró a Rose con impaciencia.

—Yo creo que deberías dejar que tu amigo se sacrifique por ti, si eso es lo que él quiere.— le dijo el moreno.

Namia, a unos metros, miró a Leo con displicencia.

—Eres todo un superviviente, ¿no es así?— le dijo. —Apuesto a que jamás has hecho nada en tu vida que no sea por tu propio interés.

Leo la miró con hastío.

—Eres tonta, ¿verdad?— le soltó. —¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo ahora, eh? ¿Qué clase de interés personal puedo sacarle a venir a rescatarte, conejo?

Namia apretó los dientes.

—¡Mi animal es una libre, no un conejo!— le gritó.

Ozu, cruzado de brazos, se dirigió a Scorpius.

—Lo siento, Negro. Pero la apuesta es entre Rojo y yo.— le dijo el líder espinela. —No puedes tomar su lugar. Tú ya pasaste tu prueba. — miró a Rose. —Ella pretende no sólo que la dejemos ir, sino que dejemos ir también a sus dos amigos. Le costará caro obtener esos regalos.

Rose levantó ligeramente su mentón.

—Seré yo la que se enfrente al nundu.— le dijo a Ozu y luego clavó sus ojos en Scorpius. —No lo quiero a él interfiriendo.

Ozu sonrió.

—Así será, Rojo.— le dijo y se dirigió a dos de los espinelas. —Llévenla al círculo y prepárenlo todo. Hoy el nundu tendrá qué cenar.

El cuerpo de Scorpius se tensó por completo. No, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera; no podía permitir que Rose se enfrentara a tan temible criatura. Si querían lanzarla a esa fosa primero tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Leo Drake dio dos pasos hacia Ozu.

—Cabeza de tomate es sólo una niña.— le dijo al líder espinela. —Si necesitas a un luchador que venza al nundu, me ofrezco. Sólo dame una espada y…

—Será Rojo quien luche contra el nundu.— dijo Ozu con dureza. —Ella y sólo ella.

Dos espinelas guiaron a Rose hacia el lugar de la batalla y, justo cuando Scorpius se disponía a intervenir, otros dos espinelas lo agarraron por ambos brazos, inmovilizándolo.

—Lo siento, Negro.— le dijo Ozu. —Pero no te dejaremos intervenir.

Scorpius intentó soltarse pero fue inútil. Otro espinela tomó a Leo atándolo por las muñecas.

—No hay necesidad de ejercer la violencia.— dijo el pirata. —¡Auch! Si aprietas la cuerda de esa forma la sangre no llegará a mis manos.— el espinela lo empujó. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puedo caminar por mi cuenta sin necesidad de que me empujes, ¿lo sabías?

Los espinelas llevaron a Scorpius, Leo y Namia hacia el lugar en donde se realizaría el enfrentamiento. Scorpius comprendió por qué lo llamaban el círculo: era una enorme depresión en la tierra de las dimensiones de un coliseo. La piedra lisa que cubría las paredes de ese lugar parecía imposible de escalar, de modo que quienes estuvieran arriba estaban totalmente fuera de alcance de lo que pudiera haber allá abajo. Scorpius divisó una puerta de piedra por la que seguramente saldría el nundu. Parecía abrirse por un mecanismo de cuerdas empujadas desde arriba.

Con desesperación vio cómo los espinelas bajaban a Rose con una cuerda. La pelirroja descendía al círculo con una expresión serena y controlada. Sin embargo, Scorpius podía sentirla: cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro era más fácil discernir entre sus propias sensaciones y las de ella. Él sabía que estaba nerviosa, y tenía toda la razón en estarlo. Hagrid había sido muy específico en la naturaleza de los nundos: difícilmente son cazados y sólo una centena de magos preparados ha conseguido dormar a uno de su especie. Se trata de una criatura extremadamente violenta y extremadamente fuerte. Scorpius no podía creer que estuvieran lanzándola allí adentro sin nada con qué defenderse.

—Si sigues intentando librarte de nosotros, Negro, tendremos que golpearte otra vez.— le dijo uno de los espinelas que lo sujetaba. —Deja que tu amiga se defienda sola.

Scorpius midió sus posibilidades y éstas se le mostraron nulas. No podría soltarse de los dos espinelas que lo sujetaban. Si se transformaba en lobo tampoco conseguiría escapar porque lo habían atado nuevamente con las cuerdas y tanto su cuello como sus brazos y piernas estaban inmovilizadas. Volver a hacer temblar la tierra como lo había hecho hacía unas horas era imposible, no creía tener ya las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo. Su energía se había debilitado. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Y al darse cuenta de esa realidad, Scorpius sintió cómo una angustia profunda empezaba a roer su pecho.

Ya en el círculo Rose desató la cuerda que tenía amarrada alrededor de la cadera y se soltó. Los espinelas tiraron de la cuerda hacia arriba, dejándola sin posibilidad alguna de subir. Desde aquella distancia Ozu le lanzó un pañuelo de tela rugosa y una lanza.

—Para que te defiendas, Rojo.— le dijo sonriente.

Rose se inclinó y recogió los objetos del suelo. Con serenidad se ató el pañuelo de modo que le cubriera la mitad del rostro: desde la nariz hasta la barbilla. Recordaba las clases de Hagrid. Tenía muy claro lo mortífero que podía ser respirar el aliento de un nundu desde cerca. Dudaba que aquel pañuelo lograra contener toda la toxicidad en el aire alrededor de una criatura así, pero contendría la respiración si era necesario. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. No podía permitir que Namia estuviera allí, en su lugar. Ella había viajado a la Isla de las Piedras para ayudarla. De no ser por ella, Rose habría sido capturada mucho antes por los espinelas y, de cualquier manera, estaría allí, en ese círculo. Cuando escuchó, escondida con Leo detrás de las piedras, que iban a lanzar a Namia a las garras de un nundu, supo que no podría permitirlo jamás.

Antes prefería morir.

Tal vez todo tenía que ver con la muerte de Eros. Desde que aquello había ocurrido Rose se había sentido sumida en una profunda depresión. Sentía que era ella la que debía haber muerto, no su dragona. Los hombres de capas plateadas que la perseguían querían asustarla a ella, querían que ella abandonara la competencia; aquello no tenía nada que ver con Eros, sino con el objetivo de sacarla del camino. Eros había sido una víctima colateral. "Jamás debí dejarla sola", pensó Rose, conteniendo las lágrimas, "Si hubiera sabido cómo usar mis poderes habría podido hablar tamérico cuando quisiera y habría podido decirle a Eros que regresara a Avalon". Rose sintió un dolor intenso tomando posesión de ella. Todo era su culpa: por su ineptitud, por su incapacidad de controlar sus propios poderes, por su desconocimiento de sus capacidades naturales, Eros había muerto. Y Rose no había podido defenderla.

La pelirroja respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por unos breves segundos. Al fondo, del otro lado del círculo, la puerta de piedra empezó a levantarse. Rose tuvo que sesgar la mirada para divisar la puerta descubriendo lo que parecía ser un túnel oscuro. El sol de la tarde empezaba a caer, pero aún era lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear hondas de calor sobre el suelo que hacían que la imagen a unos metros temblara y se distorsionara. Rose entendió que no tenía miedo porque había una parte de ella que deseaba castigarse por lo ocurrido con Eros, y eso la asustó. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la aldea de los espinelas sintió miedo, pero no del nundu, ni de Ozu, ni de los cientos de espinelas que la miraban desde arriba del círculo esperando que muriera, sino de ella misma: ella que, muy dentro de sí, había empezado a odiarse desde la muerte de Eros y quería lastimarse a sí misma.

No tener miedo, de pronto, hizo a Rose tener miedo.

A su mente acudieron las palabras de Namia: "Eres una domadora de dragones nata, una sangre de fuego, una Dovahkiin. Eros fue tuya al morir. Su alma y la tuya se han fusionado ahora para siempre. Vive en ti, pero con otra forma. Dovahkiin es el nombre de aquellos que poseen el alma de un dragón muerto. Ahora eres sangre de fuego y corazón de dragón."

—Corazón de dragón.— murmuró Rose, de repente, y sintió el calor del corazón de Eros, esa piedra azul que había extraído de entre sus cenizas, en su bolsillo.

Todos aquellos que poseían el alma de un dragón muerto eran llamados Dovahkiin. Rose, por primera vez desde la muerte de Eros, sintió una tibieza única recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Estaba en su sangre, en sus vértebras, en cada uno de sus órganos y sentidos. En sus oídos pudo escuchar, como un espejismo auditivo, el rugido de su dragona. De repente, Rose comprendió.

La pelirroja se miró, temblando, a sí misma, extendiendo sus brazos hacia delante. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en la sangre de Eros, y así mismo estaba ella por dentro. Su exterior se había convertido, de cierta forma, en la metáfora de lo que ocurría en su interior. ¿Por qué no se había lavado la sangre de su dragona muerta? ¿Por qué había continuado su camino así, manchada, oliendo a sangre de dragón?

Rose levantó la mirada y, a la distancia, pudo ver unos ojos grandes y brillantes, fieros, que emergían de la oscuridad del túnel. Un gruñido tétrico silenció a todos los espinelas y le erizó la piel a la gryffindoriana. Lo que salió de ese túnel, tanto Rose como Scorpius, lo recordarían de por vida: el nundu tenía la fisionomía de un leopardo, pero el tamaño de un pony. De entre sus enormes colmillos manchados de sangre —quizás había comido hacía poco— salía un humo verdoso. Sus garras, como enormes cuchillos, se clavaban en la tierra a cada paso que daba, y sus músculos estaban tan marcados que lo harían parecer mucho más grande de lo que era. Tenía su mirada violenta clavada en Rose y gruñía salvajemente, anunciando un presagio de muerte.

Leo Drake palideció.

—Sácala de allí.— le dijo a Ozu casi sin aliento. —Yo daré un mejor espectáculo para tu gente. Sólo dame una espada y…

—Sé muy bien quién eres, Leo Drake.— le dijo el líder de los espinelas. —Pero no es a ti a quien quiero allí abajo, sino a ella.

Scorpius volvió a luchar contra las cuerdas que lo sujetaban y los espinelas lo golpearon, haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por la comisura derecha de sus labios.

—Quédate quieto, Negro.— le dijo Ozu. —Será mejor que tengas tus ojos fijos en tu contrincante. Tal vez hoy mismo la competencia por el puesto en la Orden de Merlín llegue a su final.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises, casi conteniendo la respiración, en Rose. La pelirroja miraba al nundu y ninguno de los dos habían acortado la distancia entre ellos. El nundu la miraba amenazadoramente, pero por alguna razón aún no se lanzaba sobre ella. Y Rose permanecía quieta, como una estatua, con sus ojos azules fijos en su adversario.

Dentro del círculo Rose, aun con la bestia a varios metros de distancia gruñéndole y mirándola como si quisiera romperla en dos y convertirla en un saco de huesos y carne, sonrió levemente, pero nadie pudo verlo porque el pañuelo cubría sus labios. Todo, de repente, encajaba. Ahora, por fin, comprendía las palabras de Namia, comprendía la sangre seca de Eros sobre su cuerpo y comprendía el corazón de piedra azul que guardaba en su bolsillo. No se trataba de algo que pudiera explicar, simplemente lo había entendido, y ese entendimiento era en sí mismo inexplicable e inabordable. La ausencia de miedo, ahora sabía, no se debía sólo a su necesidad de autocastigarse, no se debía sólo a su depresión ni a su deseo de morir.

No tenía miedo porque en el fondo sabía que no estaba sola, que jamás volvería a estar sola.

Y fue entonces cuando, frente a las miradas atónitas de los espinelas, de Namia, Leo y Scorpius, Rose comenzó una caminata veloz y firme directo hacia el nundu.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo?— murmuró Leo, casi sin voz.

—¡Detente, Rojo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No!— gritó Namia antes de que la abofetearan con la intención de silenciarla.

Leo miró con disgusto al espinela que golpeó a la morena.

—¿Te gusta pegarle a las mujeres, cobarde?— le dijo notablemente enfadado. —¿O es que sólo puedes luchar contra chicas atadas de pies y manos?

El espinela descargó un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara de Leo y él recibió el golpe en silencio. Una gota se sangre escurrió por su nariz y sonrió.

—Vamos. Sigue golpeándome.— le dijo, alentándolo. —Si eso te hace sentir fuerte y valiente. Pero deja a conejo en paz.

Namia miró a Leo con irritación.

—No soy un conejo.— le dijo.

—Lo que tú digas, conejo.— dijo Leo.

Rose, en el círculo, había llegado ya a la mitad del camino y podía ver al nundu en su sitio, rugiéndole, mirándola mientras ella se acercaba, quieto en su lugar, como esperando a que su presa llegara hacia él para atacarla. Mientras avanzaba a paso rápido y seguro, la pelirroja se quitó el pañuelo y tiró la lanza al suelo, deshaciéndose de las únicas armas que poseía para protegerse de la bestia.

—Está loca.— murmuró Ozu.

Scorpius apenas podía respirar. Sentía todo su cuerpo tenso como una piedra y su corazón latiéndole frenéticamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando Rose? Quería detenerla, quería parar de una vez por todas ese momento angustiante. Y mientras ella iba acortando rápidamente, paso a paso, el espacio que la distanciaba del nundu, Scorpius se sentía aún más desesperado.

Cuando sólo quedaron dos metros entre Rose y la bestia, algo extraño sucedió: la pelirroja levantó su mano en dirección al nundu, sin dejar de caminar hacia el enorme animal, y la bestia, rugiendo más fuerte que nunca, retrocedió un paso. Rose continuó acercándose, con la mano extendida hacia la bestia, con la palma abierta, como si le pidiera que se detuviera, y sólo paró su caminata cuando estuvo tan cerca del nundo que el aliento fétido del animal calentó sus pantorrillas. Rose contuvo la respiración y la bestia, ante la mano extendida de la pelirroja, rugiendo salvajemente, se fue encogiendo como un animal amenazado. Rose se mantuvo firme mientras la bestia gruñía y le mostraba sus colmillos, pero a la vez iba bajando su cabeza hasta el suelo, sometiéndose.

—No puede ser.— murmuró Ozu, descolocado.

Scorpius no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Rose ni siquiera había encendido una llama, ni un poco de fuego para asustar a la criatura, sólo tenía extendida su mano hacia el nundu y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pero eso parecía ser suficiente como para intimidarlo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo podía Rose estar amedrentando a una criatura indomable y terriblemente peligrosa con sólo una de sus pequeñas manos extendida en el aire?

El nundu seguía rugiendo y inclinándose hacia el suelo, como si temiera y a la vez odiara la mano que estaba extendida hacia él. Sus ojos rabiosos, grandes, redondos y brillantes estaban clavados en los de Rose. Ella apenas pestañeaba.

Cuando el nundu pegó la cabeza a la tierra sus rugidos se silenciaron y sus colmillos dejaron de estar a la vista. Durante algunos segundos pareció un enorme gato, dócil, apunto de tomar una siesta, pero pronto se irguió en sus cuatro patas y, rodeando a Rose, se colocó detrás de ella y, mirando hacia arriba, a los espinelas, comenzó nuevamente sus rugidos fieros, esta vez dirigidos a la gente que se acumulaba arriba del círculo.

—No.— negó Ozu. —No puede ser.

—Ella lo hizo…— murmuró Anuk, sorprendida. —¡Domó al nundu!

Scorpius escuchó a Anuk y luego dirigió sus ojos grises hacia Rose, quien se volteaba lentamente mientras el nundu iba rodeándola y rugiendo a los espinelas que, desde arriba, observaban la escena absolutamente desconcertados y temerosos. El nundu parecía no reparar en Rose, o quizás sí; quizás sabía muy bien que ella estaba allí y ahora le rugía a los que estaban arriba del círculo, defendiéndola de ellos, porque sabía que el verdadero enemigo eran los espinelas.

Desde abajo, rodeada por el enorme nundu, Rose levantó la mirada hacia Ozu.

—Gané.— le dijo, resoluta. —Ahora cumple con tu palabra y déjanos ir.

Ozu, impávido, la miró con verdadero rechazo.

—Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra, Rojo.— le dijo. —Pero primero tendrás que decirme cómo lo hiciste.

Rose elevó ligeramente su mentón en el aire.

—Me llamo Rojo: soy sangre de fuego, domadora de dragones y de bestias y Dovahkiin desde hace 12 horas.— le dijo Rose con entereza. —Dentro de mí vive el alma de mi dragona muerta y estoy bañada con su sangre. Sólo existe un animal capaz de intimidar a un nundu: un dragón.

Ozu tembló ligeramente de ira.

—Hueles a dragón muerto.— dijo, furioso. —Es así como lo has conseguido.

Rose se mantuvo firme.

—Huelo a dragón vivo.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Eros vive en mí. Ella es mía y yo soy suya. Para siempre.

Leo Drake miró a Ozu.

—Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado, creo que es hora de sacarla de allí, ¿no crees?— le dijo.

Ozu hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y un espinela tiró la cuerda hacia el círculo. Rose emprendió el camino hacia la cuerda. El nundu continuó rugiendo ferozmente a los espinelas.

—Suéltenlo.— ordenó Ozu a los espinelas que aún sujetaban a Scorpius. —Y a ellos también.— dijo mirando a Leo y a Namia. —Que se vayan cuando les apetezca.

Ozu se alejó del círculo, enfadado, y Scorpius recuperó la movilidad de sus extremidades. Vio, aún impactado por lo sucedido, cómo Rose se ataba la cuerda a la cadera con parsimonia y serenidad mientras el nundu seguía rugiendo, amenazante, a los espinelas lejos de su alcance. Lo que ella había hecho no lo podían hacer ni siquiera cincuenta magos juntos. Si era cierto lo que Rose había dicho, si era una Dovahkiin —había leído esa palabra y su significado en un libro de dragones hacía varios años atrás—, Rose tenía en su poder un tipo de magia inigualable y extraña. Existían muy pocos Dovahkiins conocidos en la historia de la magia. Ninguno de ellos era una mujer. Ninguno de ellos había tenido menos de cuarenta años cuando consiguió serlo.

Cuando empezaron a subir a Rose, Scorpius la vio cerrar los ojos.

Una lágrima cayó por una de sus mejillas.

**26.-**

**Rojo y Negro**

La noche cayó y Anuk, Scorpius, Rose, Leo y Namia abandonaron la aldea de los espinelas. Ozu le ofreció a Scorpius la posibilidad de pasar la noche allí y continuar su camino al día siguiente, pero el slytherin no quiso quedarse porque Rose y sus dos amigos insistieron en partir lo más pronto posible. Quizás tenían miedo de que Ozu se arrepintiera de haberlos dejado en libertad. No lo tenía del todo claro. De cualquier modo la cuarta prueba aún no había terminado y no podía permitir que Rose se le adelantara.

Caminaron durante un par de horas hasta que la oscuridad de la noche se volvió demasiado densa como para continuar. Anuk los guió a una gruta bastante profunda y segura y decidieron pasar allí la noche.

Mientras Leo y Namia se enfrascaban en una pelea absurda sobre quién debía quedarse despierto para vigilar y Anuk intentaba calmarlos, Scorpius aprovechó para seguir a Rose, quien se adentró hasta una pequeña cascada que caía dentro de la gruta. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar; desde que abandonaron la aldea de los espinelas el grupo no se había separado y resultaba algo incómodo charlar enfrente de Anuk, Leo y Namia.

Scorpius vio a Rose sacarse los zapatos y entrar en el agua —que apenas le llegaba a los tobillos— para luego caminar hasta la pequeña cascada que lanzaba un chorro contra las piedras. La pelirroja extendió los brazos y se introdujo con ropa, limpiándose la sangre de Eros. El slytherin la miró en silencio mientras se acercaba al agua también. Aprovechó para dejar que otro chorro le cayera encima y lo limpiara de todo el sudor y la tierra que había quedado en su piel y en su cabello. Debajo de cientos de gonas de agua era imposible saber si Rose lloraba o no. En todo caso Scorpius estuvo seguro de que no lo estaba haciendo. Desde que conocía a Rose la había visto llorar sólo tres veces: la primera cuando le robó violentamente su primer beso, la segunda cuando, estúpidamente, le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella y la tercera cuando su lechuza Cycill había muerto. Rose no era una chica que llorara amenudo, mucho menos por cualquier cosa. Normalmente contenía sus lágrimas. La había visto con la mirada húmeda en cientos de ocasiones, pero en cada una de ellas Rose no había permitido que ni una sola lágrima resbalara por sus pómulos. La gryffindoriana era una chica que guardaba sus emociones y las digería en solitario. Y eso a Scorpius, por primera vez, le pareció terriblemente triste. Quería ayudarla, quería que ella compartiera con él el peso de lo que sentía, pero ahí estaba otra vez esa barrera entre los dos, esa barrera que impedía que se sintieran con verdadera pureza el uno al otro.

El rubio salió del agua y se sentó en una roca. Miró en silencio, durante algunos minutos, a Rose restregándose bajo el agua, intentando quitar la sangre de su ropa.

—No va a salir tan fácilmente.— le dijo el rubio.

Rose lo miró aún debajo del agua.

—Lo sé.— le dijo.

La pelirroja caminó fuera de la cascada y se sentó en otra roca a unos metros de distancia de Scorpius. Su cabello rojo era una masa oscura cayéndole por los hombros. El lazo azul ahora estaba atado a su muñeca.

—Siento lo que le ocurrió a Eros.— le dijo el rubio con una voz cálida y gentil que hizo a Rose estremecerse.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa lánguida.

—Gracias por decirlo.— le dijo. —Yo también lo siento. —respiró hondo y suspiró. —Pero ahora sé que porque la domé, porque nos conectamos de una forma única y especial, ella no murió como otros dragones. Namia ya me lo había explicado antes pero sólo lo entendí cuando los espinelas me bajaron al círculo. Me sentí diferente. Sentí que ya no era más sólo yo misma, sino ella también. — Rose lo miró a los ojos. —Eros está dentro de mí.

Scorpius la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía realmente. Se sintió entre conmovido y admirado por las palabras de la gryffindoriana. En efecto, ahora era una Dovahkiin: poseía el alma de su dragona muerta, una magia poderosa, pero a Rose eso no parecía importarle. Hablaba de su nueva condición como si se tratara de algo espiritual. Le importaba más el simple hecho de tener a Eros viva en su interior que el de haberse convertido en una bruja con una nueva habilidad.

Y eso enterneció a Scorpius en lo más hondo.

—Perdona que saque el tema ahora, pero necesito saberlo.— le dijo el rubio, cambiando de tema. —¿Cómo murió el hombre que atacó a Eros?

El rostro de Rose se ensombreció.

—Lo atrapé y se suicidó.— le dijo ella. —Igual que lo hizo el de Hogsmeade.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada confusa.

—¿Lo atrapaste?— le preguntó, descolocado. —¿Fuiste tras de él?

Rose asintió.

—En realidad dejé que él viniera tras de mí.— le dijo. —No podía dejarlo ir después de la muerte de Eros.

Scorpius se puso de pie.

—Pudiste haber salido lastimada, Rose.— le dijo, molesto. —No puedo creer que te expusieras de ese modo.

Rose se puso de pie también.

—Ya estoy lastimada.— le dijo la pelirroja al slytherin. —Tú no tienes la menor idea de cómo me sentí entonces.

Un nuevo silencio se instauró entre los dos. La barrera que los separaba nunca fue tan palpable como en esos segundos de silencio. Scorpius pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Rose, un dolor sosegado, pero dolor al fin y al cabo. La pelirroja bajó la mirada y sonrió débilmente.

—Sé que te preocupas por mí.— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —Disculpa por haberte respondido así.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en ella.

—No tienes que fingir que estás bien, Rose.— le dijo el rubio. —No tienes que hacerlo. No conmigo.

Rose respiró hondo.

—Estoy muy cansada.— le dijo, cambiando de tema. —Creo que debemos dormir. Mañana nos espera un día largo.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero los pasos de Leo y Namia, quienes se aproximaban discutiendo, lo hicieron callar.

—¿Alguien puede convencer a esta loca de que soy yo quien debe vigilar la gruta?— dijo el moreno. —Cabeza de tomate, explícale qué tan bueno soy con la espada.

Rose suspiró y miró a Namia.

—Es muy bueno con la espada.— le dijo.

—¿Cabeza de tomate?— preguntó Scorpius.

Leo miró al rubio.

—Cierto, todavía no tengo un apodo para ti, Negro.— le dijo el moreno. —Supongo que lo solucionaré con el tiempo.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en Rose.

—¿Quién es él?— le preguntó en un tono seco. Se había abstenido a hacer la pregunta durante demasiado tiempo y ahora parecía el momento apropiado para soltarla.

—Leo Drake.— dijo Rose. —Me trajo a la isla y volvió para ayudarme.

Leo miró a Scorpius con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Estás celoso?— le preguntó. —No te preocupes, veo a cabeza de tomate como una hermana pequeña.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No estoy celoso. — le dijo y luego miró a la gryffindoriana. —Francamente tengo suficiente con Gozenbagh, no hagas más grande la lista, ¿quieres?

Rose entornó los ojos y Namia aprovechó el momento para intervenir:

—Será mejor que Rojo tome la decisión.— dijo la morena. —Que ella escoja quién vigilará la gruta.

Todos miraron a Rose y ella suspiró.

—Nadie vigilará la gruta.— les dijo. —Todos necesitamos dormir. Anuk ya nos dijo que este lugar era seguro y ella es una nativa. Conoce esta isla mejor que nadie.

Leo bostezó y dio media vuelta.

—De acuerdo, problema solucionado.— dijo el moreno. —A dormir.

Namia bufó.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el área más llana de la gruta para acostarse y descansar antes de que saliera el sol. Mientras se acomodaban Rose notó que el torso desnudo de Scorpius ya no mostraba ninguna marca de los hematomas que le había visto en la aldea de los espinelas.

—Qué extraño.— comentó la pelirroja. —Creí haber visto moretones a la altura de tus costillas cuando estábamos en la aldea de los espinelas.

Scorpius se inspeccionó a sí mismo y notó, con algo de sorpresa, que las marcas de las patadas recibidas habían, en efecto, desaparecido.

**27.-**

**Rojo y Negro**

Al amanecer Scorpius, Rose, Anuk, Leo y Namia retomaron el camino. La caminata fue larga y pesada desde el primer momento; cruzaron laberintos de piedras y caminos sinuosos que sólo Anuk parecía conocer a profundidad. Durante todo el trayecto Scorpius y Rose caminaron uno cerca del otro, pero no iniciaron conversación alguna. Era como si allí, en la cuarta prueba, no pudieran ser, al fin y al cabo, más que rivales. Cada vez que se miraban esa realidad estaba latente en sus rostros: la realidad de que sólo uno de ellos podría ganar esa prueba.

Rose avanzaba casi como una autómata. Su mente estaba muy lejos del camino y de aquellos que la rodeaban. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, en la muerte de Eros, en cómo no dejaría de ser perseguida hasta el final, hasta que se rindiera. Namia tenía razón cuando le dijo que si abandonaba la competencia le daría a los que estaban detrás la muerte de Eros justamente lo que querían, pero también era cierto que si continuaba más seres que ella amaba morirían. Quien había enviado a esos hombres de capa plateada para atacarla no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que buscaba. Rose no tenía miedo por su propia seguridad. Tenía miedo por la de sus seres queridos.

Habían matado a Cycill, luego a Eros. ¿Con quién más continuarían su sucia batalla por sacarla de la competencia?

"Tal vez lo que debo hacer es renunciar", pensó la pelirroja, dolida, "Tal vez debo hacerlo para no seguir arriesgando a nadie más".

Pero había algo dentro de ella que rugía: Eros. Desde siempre, incluso desde antes de convertirse en una Dovahkiin, Rose había sentido algo en su interior que la impulsaba a continuar en la competencia. Ya se lo había dicho a Leo en su camarote: había algo dentro de ella que ardía, algo que la hacía no renunciar a pesar de todos sus temores e inseguridades.

Y Rose creía en sus instintos.

Al caer la tarde Anuk se detuvo frente a la entrada de un enorme castillo gris. Rose y Scorpius supieron de inmediato que habían llegado al hogar de Jim Sangre. El castillo era alto y de piedra gris, con altos picos y salientes. Parecía una especie de volcán dormido que amenazaba con erupcionar en cualquier instante.

—Sólo podemos acompañarlos hasta aquí. — dijo Anuk. —Jim Sangre recibirá a Rojo y a Negro, no a otros. Si entramos, podemos no salir jamás.

Namia entornó los ojos.

—No voy a abandonar a Rojo.— le dijo a la castaña. —Voy a acompalarla hasta el final.

—Eres una extranjera, no tienes idea de lo que le ocurre a la gente que entra al castillo.— le dijo Anuk. —Jim Sangre es un misántropo y un troglodita.

—No me importa.— dijo Namia. —Sé muy bien quién es Jim Sangre, pero tengo una misión que pienso cumplir.

Rose tomó a Namia de las manos y la morena se calló, sorprendida por el gesto de la gryffindoriana.

—Namia, gracias por haberme ayudado. Sin ti no habría podido llegar hasta aquí.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Pero no puedes entrar. De aquí en adelante seré yo quien me defienda. Tenemos que despedirnos aquí.

Namia bajó la mirada y su rostro se pintó de tristeza. Rose besó las manos de la morena. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Estuviste conmigo en uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida.— le dijo a Namia. —Gracias: gracias por haber sido mi amiga en momentos tan duros.

Namia dejó que dos lágrimas corrieran por sus púmulos, pero se las secó rápidamente, avergonzada y, a la vez, conmovida.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Rojo.— le dijo. —Y en Avalon siempre serás bienvenida. Lo sabes.

Rose le sonrió e inesperadamente envolvió a Namia entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. La morena respondió el abrazo con ternura.

Anuk miró a Scorpius con una sonrisa tímida.

—Supongo que aquí nos despedimos, entonces.— le dijo el rubio.

La castaña asintió comedidamente.

—Sí.— dijo Anuk. —Gracias por todo, Negro. — suspiró y sus mejillas se encendieron levemente. —Gracias por haberme salvado de las sirenas y por…bueno, no haber permitido que los marineros abusaran de mí.

Scorpius la miró con intensidad.

—Cuidate, cuervo.— le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Anuk también sonrió.

—Cuidate también, lobo.

Rose avanzó hacia Leo, quien parecía mucho más serio de lo normal e inquieto. Lo abrazó, sin más, y el pirata se mantuvo petrificado por la sorpresa durante varios segundos. Sus ojos verdes temblaron. Cuando Rose se separó de él le acarició la mejilla derecha y el moreno cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

—Me alegra haberte conocido, Leo Drake.— le dijo. —No sé si nos volveremos a ver, pero quiero que sepas que nunca, nunca, voy a olvidarte. Y que siempre serás mi amigo.— Rose sonrió. —Un irritante amigo, de esos que son capaces de enloquecerte.

Leo tomó la mano de Rose, la misma que lo acariciaba, y se la llevó a los labios. La besó profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, como si se tratara de un objeto entrañable.

—Soy yo quien se alegra de haberte conocido, Rojo.— le dijo el moreno, por primera vez haciendo a un lado su personalidad burlona y cínica y adoptando una tesitura seria. —Desde que te vi invocar al hébrido negro y volar en su lomo supe que eras más de lo que cualquiera podría ver con sólo mirarte. Eres todo y más de lo que prometen las profecías, de lo que cuentan los rumores. Confía en ti, cabeza de tomate. Eres tú quien va a ganar esta competencia, lo sé. — hizo una pausa y miró con cierto temor el castillo a sus espaldas. —Cuidate allí adentro, Rojo. No confíes en el mago.

Scorpius, incómodo por la cercanía de Leo con Rose, tomó a la pelirroja de la mano y la haló en dirección hacia el castillo.

Leo asió la otra muñeca de Rose con fuerza, impidiendo que Scorpius pudiera alejarla más.

—No confíes en el mago.— le repitió Leo. —Prométeme que no lo harás.

Rose, confundida, miró a Leo con afecto.

—¿Te ocurre algo?— le preguntó.

Scorpius tiró de Rose y Leo la soltó.

—Adiós.— le dijo el slytherin al pirata.

Leo tragó saliva y fue incapaz de decir nada más mientras veía a Rose y a Scorpius adentrarse a las inmediaciones del castillo.

Mientras avanzaban, Rose suspiró.

—Ya puedes soltar mi muñeca, gracias.— le dijo la pelirroja.

Scorpius, quien no se había dado cuenta de que aún la sujetaba, la soltó.

—Ese Leo Drake es muy extraño.— le dijo el rubio sin amainar el paso.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Se parece a mi hermano.— dijo ella. —Por eso conectamos tan rápido.

—En realidad se parece a tu primo Albus.— dijo Scorpius.

—Físicamente, sí, en el cabello y en los ojos.— dijo la pelirroja. —Pero su personalidad tiene algo de Hugo.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Sí, noté que es sobreprotector.— le dijo. —También noté que te admira. Creo que tus dos acompañantes se han convertido en dos leales seguidores.

Rose miró a Scorpius y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo admiradores, eso es más bien cosa tuya.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Toda la población femenina de Hogwarts, por ejemplo.

—¿Estás celosa?— le preguntó Scorpius.

—¡Já!— soltó Rose, riendo. —Nunca.

Los dos se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta del castillo. La miraron durante algunos segundos. Era llana y mucho más larga que ancha. Scorpius fue el primero en empujarla y un chirrido agudo forzó a Rose a taparse los oídos.

—Entremos.— le dijo el rubio notablemente interesado y atraido por el interior del castillo.

Rose asintió y se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

Por dentro todo era oscuro y de piedra. Scorpius pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las paredes y notó que todo estaba cubierto de polvo. La luz apenas conseguía penetrar por los cristales sucios y, aunque afuera hacía un intenso calor, allí adentro corría una extraña brisa gélida que los hizo sentirse en invierno.

A fondo de esa tétrica sala pendía una escalera torcida. Rose se aproximó a ella y vio que era extensa. Los escalones eran irregulares, hechos de piedra maciza. Scorpius empezó a subirla con precaución pero con firmeza. La pelirroja se apresuró a seguirlo, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse extraña en ese lugar.

Tenía la inexplicable sensación de haberse metido en la boca del lobo.

Al finalizar el tramo de las escaleras se vieron frente a un extenso pasillo que luego se dividía en otros cuatro extensos pasillos alineados, todos con muchas puertas.

Una voz oscura y rugosa resonó por las paredes de forma clara y contundente:

—Bienvenidos, Rojo y Negro.

Rose y Scorpius buscaron a su alrededor, mirando por todas partes, intentando encontrar el lugar preciso desde donde provenía aquella voz, pero fue inútil: la voz no provenía de ninguna parte en específico, sino de todos los rincones.

— Sigan en línea recta hasta la puerta al final del pasillo.— dijo la voz. —Estará abierta.

Rose y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas y, después de confirmar en la mirada del otro que estaban listos para seguir, avanzaron por el pasillo tal y como la voz se los había ordenado.

Scorpius fue el primero en entrar por la puerta indicada. El lugar era, como todo el castillo, de piedra. Estaba iluminado y en el centro permanecía una especie de mesa circular vacía, pero con inscripciones extrañas en sus bordes. Rose observó el lugar en silencio y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. No sabía por qué, cada vez que pestañeaba, imágenes extrañas aparecían tras sus párpados: calabozos con niños y niñas espinelas, hombres y mujeres, sangre…

Rose se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

Mientras Scorpius subía por una escalerilla dentro de la misma estancia que llevaba a un piso pequeño flotante y visible desde abajo, Rose escuchó unos pasos acercándosele por detrás y, ahogando un grito, se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

—¡Leo!— exclamó la pelirroja, asustada. —¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno parecía intranquilo y miraba por doquier como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había nadie más allí adentro.

—Pensé en irme.— le dijo. —Debí irme. Pero no podía dejarte aquí, cabeza de tomate. No podía hacerlo después de….

La voz que los había guiado hasta allá sonó nuevamente, esta vez dentro de la habitación:

—Bienvenido, Leo Drake.

Rose y Leo se voltearon para ver, al fondo de la sala, a un hombre alto, de piel verdosa y cuarteada, cubierto por un sobretodo negro.

El moreno empujó a Rose y se colocó frente a ella mientras desenvainaba la espada.

Jim Sangre le sonrió mostrando unos dientes amarillentos y roídos.

—Viniste por tu oro, supongo.— le dijo y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa que lanzó sobre la mesa de piedra. —Gracias por tus servicios.

Leo ni siquiera miró la bolsa.

—Ya no lo necesito.— le dijo. —No sé para qué la quieres, pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño. Primero muerto.

Jim Sangre rió produciendo un sonido gutural que sólo consiguió poner más nerviosa a Rose.

—Entiendo, entiendo.— dijo el mago. —La chica es atractiva, debo admitir, pero jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que un pirata como tú rechazaría cincuenta monedas de oro por un trabajo que ya realizó. Después de todo, ella está aquí porque tú la trajiste. ¿No te parece que es muy tarde para arrepentirte?

Rose miró a Leo, confundida.

—¿De qué está hablando?— le preguntó.

Leo clavó sus ojos verdes en Rose con profundo pesar.

—Él me ofreció oro para traerte desde Piedras Caídas hasta la isla.— le confesó, avergonzado. —Yo no te conocía, sólo sabía que eras Rojo y poco me importaba lo que Sangre pretendiera hacer contigo. Las cosas cambiaron en el transcurso del viaje. Y ahora me importa.

—Pero…— murmuró Rose, aturdida. —Pero…¡si tú ni siquiera querías llevarme en primer lugar! Tuve que nadar hasta tu barco y…

—Te hice creer que no quería llevarte.— le dijo Leo. —Me coloqué en la zona alta del peñasco para que me vieras y te dirigieras a mí por tu propia voluntad. Luego fingí que no me interesaba llevarte porque, claro, sería sospechoso si me ofreciera a hacerlo, ¿no crees?— hizo una pausa y suspiró. —Sabía que ibas a nadar hasta el barco. Sabía que no dejarías pasar tu única oportunidad.

Jim Sangre miró la espada extendida de Leo.

—Creo que será mejor que bajes eso.— le dijo. —Puedo derrotarte con los ojos cerrados en una lucha de espadas, así que te recomiendo que te marches. Ya tengo lo que buscaba: conocer a Rojo.

Leo mantuvo su espada a la defensiva.

—Sé muy bien lo que haces con chicas como ella.— le dijo el moreno. —No voy a permitir que le hagas daño. Ya te lo he dicho: no quiero tu oro.

Jim Sangre sonrió.

—Te equivocas, Drake.— le dijo el mago. —No hay chicas como ella. Rojo es Rojo. No hay dos. No la traje aquí para dañarla, sólo quería conocerla y quizás probar un poco de su sangre.

Leo levantó aún más su espada y Jim Sangre aplaudió, riendo, mientras sacaba la suya, desenvainándola lenta y peligrosamente.

—Muy bien, Leo Drake.— le dijo el mago. —Que sea como tú quieras.

Rose gritó cuando las dos espadas chocaron con fiereza por primera vez, pero todo lo que siguió fue tan rápido que apenas consiguió tomar aire. Jim y Leo se movían como dos bailarines de la muerte; el primero atacando siempre y el segundo defendiéndose, pero incapaz de tomar la delantera. La rapidez de la muñeca de Jim era única. Rose jamás había visto a alguien poner en práctica esos movimientos.

Desde arriba Scorpius se asomó por el ruido y vio la escena. Rápidamente se precipitó hacia abajo.

De un solo golpe la espada de Leo resbaló por el suelo lejos de su alcance. Jim colocó la punta de la suya en la garganta del moreno.

—Eres muy tonto, Leo Drake.— le dijo.

Jim estuvo a punto de dar su estocada final cuando la voz enérgica de Rose lo detuvo en seco:

—Si lo matas, yo te mataré a ti.— le dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo con firmeza la espada de Leo y amenazándo a Jim a menos de dos metros de distancia.

El mago sonrió.

—No hay nadie mejor con la espada que yo, Rojo.— le dijo el mago. —No creo que puedas asustarme con esa amenaza.

Rose se mantuvo seria.

—No te estoy amenazando con esta espada.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Te estoy amenazando con fuego.

De repente, ante los ojos perplejos de Jim Sangre, la hoja de la espada que Rose sostenía se incendió como una antorcha flameante. Las llamas se reflejaron en las pupilas del mago como si se tratara del mismo infierno. Jim retrocedió, soltanto a Leo, a una esquina del salón, cubriéndose con su sobretodo negro.

—Tu castillo es bastante oscuro. Vives en las tinieblas. Siempre entre el frío de estas paredes.— dijo Rose empuñando la espada de fuego. —A personas como tú no les gusta el fuego.

Jim, a una distancia prudencial, sonrió.

—Me gusta el fuego.— le dijo. —Me gusta como todo aquello a lo que le temo. Es por eso que insistí en que llegaras a la isla, Rojo. Sólo hay un tipo de sangre como la tuya. Quiero probar en mis labios el sabor de la sangre de fuego.

Leo se incorporó.

—Este hombre está demente.— dijo en voz alta.

Rose miró a Jim a los ojos.

—Te dejaré probar mi sangre, pero deberás prometerme algo antes.— dijo ella. —Nos dejarás ir a los tres en cuanto terminemos la prueba. Quiero tu palabra.

Leo miró a Rose con incredulidad.

—¿Estás loca? ¡La palabra de este hombre no vale nada!— le soltó.

Scorpius, quien permanecía cerca de Rose, guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, luego miró a la pelirroja.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?— le preguntó.

Rose, quien había empezado a palidecer por el enorme esfuerzo que le significaba mantener la espada flameando, asintió. La repentina fuerza que había adquirido su fuego tras la muerte de Eros había desaparecido y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo.— le dijo ella a Scorpius. —Por favor, confía en mí.

Jim mantuvo su desagradable sonrisa.

—Te doy mi palabra de que, si me dejas probar tu sangre, te permitiré a ti y a tus dos amigos marcharse.— dijo el mago. —Después de todo si no lo hago la Orden vendría por mí, y eso no me gustaría ni un poco.

Rose permitió que la espada se apagara y se la entregó a Leo.

—Genial. Ahora ni siquiera puedo guardarla porque está ardiendo.— murmuró el moreno.

Rose lo miró brevemente.

—Deberías estar feliz porque salvé tu vida, zopenco.— le dijo la pelirroja.

Leo la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Zopenco?— preguntó. —¿Me acabas de llamar zopenco?

Rose le sonrió.

—Es tu nuevo apodo.— le dijo. —No eres el único con ingenio aquí, ¿sabes?

Scorpius tuvo que disimular una sonrisa involuntaria mientras que Jim Sangre volvía a aproximarse a ellos.

—Bien.— dijo el mago. —Reclamo un trago de tu sangre, Rojo.

Scorpius subió nuevamente las escaleras y desde arriba le lanzó a Leo una copa. El pirata la agarró con torpeza.

—¡Hey!— le gritó. —¿Pretendes matarme?

Scorpius, mientras bajaba las escaleras de vuelta al salón, se encogió de hombros.

—Matarte no es mala idea, después de todo, eres algo molesto.— le dijo el rubio.

Rose entornó los ojos.

—Dame la copa.— le pidió a Leo.

El moreno se la entregó y, sin poder preveerlo, Rose abrazó la hoja de la espada del pirata con su mano izquierda y la deslizó, abriéndose la palma y sangrando profusamente.

—¡Por todos los mares e islas mágicas!— soltó Leo, disgustado al ver su espada manchada de sangre. —¿En verdad tenías que hacer eso?

Scorpius vio cómo Rose puso su mano encima de la copa y dejó que su sangre cayera dentro de ella. Jim vio la escena relamiéndose los labios. El slytherin avanzó hacia la pelirroja y la alejó de la copa cuando creyó que ya era suficiente. Tomó la mano ensangretada de Rose entre las suyas y apretó. Ella gimió levemente.

El rubio miró a Leo.

—¿Tienes un trozo de tela?— le preguntó. —Hay que parar la hemorragia.

El moreno se revisó a sí mismo infructuosamente y, luego de verificar que no tenía nada más que su propia ropa, arrancó un pedazo de tela de la parte baja de su pantalón y se la entregó a Scorpius. Hábilmente el slytherin envolvió la mano de Rose haciendo una especie de torniquete.

La pelirroja se veía pálida y débil. Scorpius la tomó de la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Hace cuánto que no has comido algo?— le preguntó.

Rose murmuró con los labios secos:

—No lo recuerdo.— dijo la pelirroja, recuperándose. —Ciertamente no he comido nada desde que empezó la prueba.

Leo observó cómo Jim tomaba la copa con manos temblorosas y se la llevaba a los labios. Durante varios segundos pareció degustar de un exquisito manjar y, cuando abrió los ojos, los clavó en Rose como dos anzuelos, pero ella no pudo verlo porque estaba discutiendo con Scorpius sobre lo estúpido que era reclamarle por no haber comido como si hubiera sido su elección.

—Si hubiera tenido comida a la mano habría comido, Scorpius.— le dijo la pelirroja. —No he decidido matarme de hambre de forma voluntaria.

—Estamos rodeados por mar.— la regañó el rubio. —¿Qué tan difícil puede ser pescar un pez para una Dovahkiin que doma nundus? Es ridículo.

—Ridícula es esta conversación— le dijo Rose, ofendida. —¿Se puede saber desde cuándo eres la reencarnación de mi hermano y mi padre juntos?

Scorpius la miró con desagrado.

—Primero muerto antes que ser la reencarnación de tu hermano.— le dijo el rubio. —Tienes una familia bastante desquiciada, ¿lo sabías?

Las mejillas de Rose se sonrosaron por la irritación.

—¡Mi familia no está desquiciada!— le dijo, levantando la voz. —Es sólo que somos demasiados y normalmente tenemos que compartir espacios muy pequeños y eso nos provoca un poco de neurosis.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y la miró victorioso.

—Entonces admites que en tu familia existe un problema y que sus miembros son inestables y neuróticos.— dijo el rubio.

Rose abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego la cerró. Bufó con fuerza.

—¡Pues tu papá no es tan guapo como crees!— le dijo la pelirroja, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. "¿Es eso lo único que se te puede ocurrir, Rose?", se dijo a sí misma, avergonzada.

Scorpius sonrió y se acercó a ella peligrosamente. Ella se sonrojó esta vez con mayor intensidad.

—¿Y yo?— le preguntó, divertido. —¿Soy tan guapo como papá?

—¡Guarda tu distancia!— le dijo Rose, nerviosa, empujándolo en el pecho con su mano cortada. —¡Auch!

Jim miró a Leo mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa.

—¿Son novios o algo por el estilo?— le preguntó.

Rose y Scorpius, quienes habían escuchado la pregunta, miraron a Jim y espondieron al unísono:

—No.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas y Scorpius completó:

—Todavía.— le dijo al mago.

Jim sonrió nuevamente y Leo miró hacia otro lado, encontrando desagradable los dientes que el mago mostraba sin complejos.

—He obtenido lo que buscaba.— dijo Jim Sangre, y miró a Rose. —En verdad eres una sangre de fuego. No eres una impostora ni una farsante. Tenía que comprobarlo.

Rose tragó saliva.

—Ahora tenemos que pasar una de tus pruebas, ¿no es así?— le preguntó ella, cambiando de tema.

Jim asintió.

—Negro, entrarás primero.— le dijo el mago. —Debes salir al pasillo y tomar cualquier puerta que quieras. Detrás de ella encontrarás la prueba que debes superar.

Scorpius lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Sólo eso?— le preguntó. —¿Así de sencillo?

Jim volvió a sonreír desagradablemente.

—No es sencillo, Negro.— le dijo. —Soy el mago de las ilusiones. Enfrentarte a una de mis ilusiones será una de las cosas más difíciles que tengas que hacer en tu vida. Para superarla tendrás que luchar contra tus miedos y tus debilidades. El único que hará que pierdas o ganes esta prueba, serás tú mismo.

Scorpius suspiró con hastío.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo al mago. —Acabemos con esto.

El slytherin salió de la habitación y, desde afuera, se pudo escuchar claramente cómo abría una puerta y la cerraba tras de sí.

Jim se dirigió hacia Rose y Leo se colocó al lado de la pelirroja inmediatamente, haciendo notar su presencia como su fiel protector.

Al mago no pareció importarle y apenas reparó en la presencia del moreno.

—A ti voy a darte dos opciones, Rojo.— le dijo a Rose, mirándola a los ojos. —Puedes tomar una puerta del pasillo, igual que Negro, y enfrentarte a la ilusión que deberás superar para pasar esta prueba o, puedes, por el contrario, tomar esta puerta.— Jim señaló una puerta larga y blanca que se encontraba al fondo del salón. —Que es la puerta de las revelaciones.

Rose frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida.

—¿La puerta de las revelaciones?— le preguntó. —No entiendo. Creí que tenía que superar una de tus pruebas…

—Te lo explicaré claramente.— le dijo Jim. —Si decides entrar por la puerta de las revelaciones habrás dejado que Negro gane esta prueba, puesto que él será el único en enfrentarse a la prueba en sí.— hizo una ligera pausa. —Pero si entras por la puerta de las revelaciones tendrás justo lo que muchos anhelan más que nada en el mundo: una revelación.

Leo miró a Rose.

—No lo escuches, está tratando de jugar contigo.— le dijo, y luego miró al mago. —Te lo advierto: si le haces daño yo…

—No intento engañarte, Rojo.— le dijo el mago. —No ganaría nada con eso. Ya te he dicho que si no regresas los de la Orden vendrán por mí. Y no me interesa tenerlos aquí.

Rose le dedicó una mirada de escepticismo.

—¿Entonces por qué me ofreces una opción que a Scorpius no le diste?— le preguntó.

Jim Sangre rió cortamente.

—Porque tú eres diferente, niña.— le dijo. —Tú necesitas lo que te estoy ofreciendo, Negro no. Él lo tiene todo claro. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos. En cambio tú dudas sobre tu futuro en esta competencia. Dudas sobre lo que debes hacer, sobre cuales deben ser tus siguientes pasos. —Jim dio un paso hacia Rose acercándose demasiado, pero ella no retrocedió, sólo contuvo la respiración. —La puerta de las revelaciones te mostrará lo que te aguarda. Claro que no lo hará de forma literal: la verdad sólo se muestra escondida bajo metáforas y formas oníricas que tendrás que interpretar por tu cuenta. Aún así es una oportunidad única la que te ofrezco.

—Y a cambio debo dejar que Scorpius gane.— dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada al suelo como si reflexionara la propuesta.

—Él no sabrá que tú no hiciste la prueba con él.— le dijo Jim Sangre. —Además, aún así tendrá que superar la ilusión. Si no lo hace, aún tendrás tiempo de hacer la prueba y ganar.

Rose guardó silencio. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que aquella pruerta podría mostrarle. Después de todo lo ocurrido, de la muerte de Cycill, del ataque en Hogsmeade, de la muerte de Eros, ¿cómo no iba a querer tener una revelación, algo que le mostrara, a través de tanta niebla, lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo?

Leo, sorprendido por la actitud meditativa de Rose, la tomó por los hombros y la hizo mirarlo.

—No puedes rendirte así de fácil.— le dijo. —¿Vas a dejar que Negro te gane así, sin más, sin ni siquiera luchar?

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en el moreno.

—Ya rompí una de las reglas que debía mantener hasta el final: no hablar durante el día.— le dijo a Leo. —Dudo que entrar por la puerta de las ilusiones me haga ganadora de esta prueba.

—¿Entonces te vas a rendir?— le preguntó Leo, enfadado. —¡No puedo creerlo!

Rose lo miró con severidad.

—No estoy rindiéndome.— le dijo con firmeza. —¿Qué no entiendes que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para no rendirme? ¡Tú no sabes lo que fue quemar a Eros! Si sigo en esta competencia tendré que afrontar más ataques y más pérdidas. Necesito saber si vale la pena. Necesito saber si debo seguir o no.

Leo negó con la cabeza.

—Debes seguir adelante porque eres sangre de fuego, Dovahkiin, domadora de dragones y de bestias, ¿qué no es suficiente?— le dijo, frustrado. —¡Naciste para esto! Cabeza de tomate, nunca he conocido en mi vida a alguien como tú. Nunca he visto tanto poder en una bruja sin varita en mano. ¿Es que no ves que estás destinada a ser grande? Namia y yo lo hemos visto, pero además también hemos visto que eres valiente y leal. Si otros ven lo que nosotros pronto estarán apoyándote. Puedes tener el mundo a tus pies…

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron.

—No es suficiente.— le dijo al moreno mirándolo a los ojos. —Necesito algo que me ayude a entender todo lo que está pasando a mi alrededor y que no puedo desentrañar. Por favor, entiéndeme: el poder que tengo, ese que desconozco y que no puedo controlar, no significa nada para mí si no puedo proteger a los seres que amo.

Leo se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró, apretándose la sien. Después de varios segundos de silencio volvió a mirarla, resignado.

—Estaré aquí esperándote.— dijo el moreno, finalmente. —No voy a dejarte sola con este vampiro.

Jim le sonrió tétricamente a Leo y él sólo lo ignoró.

Rose respiró hondo y se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja.

—Aquí voy.— dijo casi para sí misma.

La pelirroja avanzó hacia la puerta blanca y, resoluta, envolvió el pomo frío con su mano derecha.

Cuando entró la puerta inmediatamente se cerró de un portazo tras de ella.

**Yo, Negro**

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas Scorpius no vio más que una negrura densa e infinita. Durante varios segundos no se atrevió a moverse y esperó a que algo ocurriera, algo que lo obligara a caminar. Tenía claro que la ilusión podría comenzar en cualquier momento y creía estar listo para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, jamás habría podido prepararse para lo que apareció repentinamente frente a él.

Una luz se encendió y sólo iluminó, en un círculo, a su padre, Draco Malfoy, encadenado contra una columna de mármol. En el suelo junto a él, pero fuera de su alcance, estaba una varita. Scorpius, descolocado, se acercó lentamente hacia su padre y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó que aunque, en efecto, se trataba de Draco Malfoy, parecía mucho más joven de lo que era en la vida real. Scorpius lo observó con verdadera atención: sus ojos grises se encontraron con los ojos grises de su progenitor y supo, no sin antes sentir cierto escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral, que el que estaba frente a él, encadenado, era Draco Malfoy a sus 17 años.

Era su padre, pero con la misma edad que tenía él en ese preciso instante.

Draco miró a Scorpius con desdén.

—¿Quién eres?— le preguntó.

Scorpius continuó mirándolo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

—No lo creerías si te lo dijera.— le respondió.

Draco tiró de sus cadenas, pero éstas no le permitieron moverse más que unos milímetros. Clavó sus ojos metálicos en Scorpius con ira contenida.

—Cuando mis padres sepan que me tienes aquí, secuestrado, te pasará lo mismo que esa asquerosa sangre sucia.

Una nueva luz se encendió metros más allá y Scorpius vio, con un nudo en la garganta, el cadáver de la que parecía ser una Hermione Granger de 17 años. Sus rasgos faciales le parecieron más parecidos a los de Rose que nunca. Sangre espesa corría por el suelo. En su antebrazo, pequeño y de apariencia frágil, alguien había tallado "sangre sucia" con algún elemento puntiagudo. Entonces su mirada se volvió a la varita que estaba a unos pocos centímetros.

La punta estaba manchada de rojo.

Cuando volvió a clavar sus mirada, entre espantada y dolida, en la de su padre, lo que encontró fue una sonrisa cínica y demencial. Draco sudaba y el cabello rubio se le pegaba en la frente. Scorpius sintió repulsión al verse así, tan similar a su padre: los dos tenían ojos grises, los dos medían lo mismo y sus cabellos era rubio platinado. Sin embargo, no podía reconocerse en los ojos grises de ese chico que parecía disfrutar con la muerte de otro ser humano.

—¿Tú la mataste?— preguntó Scorpius temblando por la indignación.

Draco mantuvo su sonrisa sardónica desfigurándole el rostro.

—Mi tía lo hizo.— le dijo. —El mundo es un lugar mejor cuando ratas como Hermione Granger son aplastadas.

Scorpius lanzó un golpe tan certero sobre el rostro de Draco que lo hizo sangrar profusamente por la nariz.

—¡Cállate!— le gritó Scorpius, alterado, y luego se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. —Nada de esto es real. Esto no es real, es sólo una ilusión.

Draco lo miró furioso.

—¡Tus abuelos van a matarte!— le gritó mirándolo con desprecio. —¿Enamorarte de la hija de una sangre sucia? ¿Crees que Rose Weasley Granger podría jamás entrar en nuestra familia? ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy somos mortífagos!

Scorpius miró su antebrazo y, con espanto, vio la marca tenebrosa moviéndose sobre su piel como una serpiente.

Draco le sonrió.

—Esto es lo que debió haber pasado.— dijo el rubio. —¡Mi tía debió haber asesinado a esa asquerosa impura y así Rose Weasley Granger jamás habría existido! — rió mientras gotas de sangre corrían de su nariz hasta su barbilla y caían por su cuello, manchándole la camisa. —Scorpius Hyperion: eres un Malfoy. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes escapar de esa marca. Que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, eres exactamente igual que yo y que tus abuelos y que tía Bellatrix.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, afectado.

—Tú no eres mi padre.— dijo con debilidad. —No eres mi padre…

—Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero soy tu padre.— le dijo Draco. —A tu edad estaba cazando sangre sucias, y aunque la guerra la perdimos, nada va a cambiar el hecho de que soy y siempre seré un mortífago. — sonrió. —Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que mi tía torturó a Hermione Granger. Y nada va a cambiar el hecho de que yo hubiera querido que esa asquerosa rata muriera al igual que Weasley y Potter. ¡Habría dado todo por matarlos con mis propias manos! — rió. —¿Crees que la familia de Rose Weasley Granger va a aceptarte siendo lo que eres? ¿Qué crees que sentirá el pobretón de Ronald Weasley cuando te vea, tan parecido a mí, tomando la mano de su hija?

—Cállate…— murmuró Scorpius.

—¿Y crees que alguien quiere que ganes esta competencia?— le soltó Draco malévolamente. —¿Crees de verdad que la gente quiere al hijo de un mortífago al frente de la Orden de Merlín? ¡No me hagas reír! No importa lo que hagas para limpiar tu imagen: tu apellido siempre te precederá. Eres mi hijo.

Scorpius miró la varita tirada en el suelo y se inclinó para recogerla. Draco lo vio incorporarse con la misma sonrisa cínica de siempre pintada en sus labios manchados de sangre.

—¿Vas a soltarme o vas a matarme?— le preguntó el rubio. —No tienes las agallas para asesinar a tu propio padre.

Scorpius apuntó a Draco con la varita. Sus ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo conozco a mi padre.— le dijo a Draco. —Él nunca fue como tú; él era un chico asustado que seguía, sin saber muy bien por qué, lo que sus padres le habían enseñado toda su vida. Fue un adolescente que cuando llegó la guerra tuvo miedo de morir en manos de Voldemort, y aún así no fue capaz de matar a Albus Dumbledore, ni de delatar a Harry Potter cuando pudo hacerlo. — Scorpius pegó la punta de la varita en el pecho de Draco. —Mi padre jamás habría disfrutado de la muerte de Hermione Granger ni de la de ninguno de sus amigos. Él estaba asustado y equivocado, como todos podemos estarlo alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Por eso, entiéndelo de una vez: tú no eres mi padre, eres una ilusión. Y por eso, porque ni siquiera eres un ser humano de carne y hueso, voy a matarte.

Draco palideció.

—No soy una ilusión.— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. —Soy un fantasma de tu mente. Existo en ti.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa muy similar a la que Draco había estado mostrando durante esos minutos.

—Quizás ya es tiempo de que dejes de existir en mí, entonces.— le dijo. —Avada Kedavra.

Y todo se desvaneció como un espejismo.

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose tembló en la oscuridad. Nada era visible en aquella negrura impenetrable. Tanteó como una ciega durante algunos segundos, asustada sin saber por qué, con un sabor amargo en los labios. Entonces sintió en su mano derecha un objeto y gritó. De repente había aparecido algo en su mano y no pudo acertar a reaccionar de otra manera. Su respiración se volvió agitada e intentó calmarse. Debía recordar que aquella habitación era toda producto de una ilusión. Era normal que aparecieran cosas. Tenía que aceptar lo que viniera como si fuera producto de un sueño. El mismo Jim Sangre se lo había dicho:

"La verdad sólo se muestra escondida bajo metáforas y formas oníricas."

Estaba claro que lo que vería se parecería a un sueño.

O quizás a una pesadilla.

Rose, con las manos temblorosas, logró aplastar un botón del objeto que tenía en su mano. Una luz blanca salió, de pronto, de lo que parecía ser una linterna. Había visto ese objeto en varias ocasiones en casa de sus abuelos Granger. Con ayuda de la linterna Rose pudo divisar las dimensiones de la habitación y sus objetos.

El lugar estaba lleno de camas vacías y destrozadas ubicadas en fila, como si se tratara de una enfermería o de un sanatorio. Sin poder dejar de temblar, Rose dejó que la luz de su linterna se paseara por las paredes: todas tenían frases escritas con pintura roja, o quizás con sangre, Rose no quiso comprobar de qué sustancia se trataba. Intentó descifrar lo que estaba escrito, pero aparecía en un idioma desconocido para ella.

Un rayo tronó iluminando los cristales de una ventana al fondo de la estancia. Rose caminó hasta allí, trémula de pies a cabeza, incapaz de eliminar esa sensación de horror que la embargaba sin motivo alguno. A través de la ventana no podía verse más que una intensa lluvia y una oscuridad profunda. Un nuevo relámpago estalló y, con la luz, pudo verse reflejada en el cristal por unos microsegundos que le bastaron para soltar un pequeño quejido y llevarse las manos a la cara.

Su rostro, todo su rostro, estaba marcado con cruces negras.

Rose retrocedió, aterrada, y sintió cómo algo le caía encima del hombro. Puso sus dedos en aquella sustancia espesa y roja, y esta vez no le cupo duda de que se trataba de sangre. Lentamente levantó la linterna y la mirada hacia el techo.

Lo que encontró la hizo llevarse la mano a la boca para no gritar.

Cientos de calaveras sangrantes emergían del tejado moviendose como si fueran almas en pena. Rose retrocedió, despavorida, tapándose la boca mientras que su corazón latía a mil dentro de su pecho, hasta que se chocó contra una mesita. La pelirroja, al borde de los nervios, se volteó y vio, colocadas boca abajo, docenas de fotografías en donde aparecía ella de vacaciones en casa de sus abuelos Granger. Era ella en todas las edades, en el jardín, en la sala, en la cocina de los Granger. Las fotos empezaron a derretirse y a formar una sustancia negra que corrió por la mesa transformándose en sangre.

Las calaveras sangrantes del techo empezaron a gemir.

Rose, aterrorizada y sollozando, entendió lo que decían: "Ayúdanos".

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Sácame de aquí!— gritó Rose, llorando y tapándose los oídos, pues los gemidos y los gritos de "Ayúdanos" se habían vuelto ensordecedores.

Junto a una de las camas una sombra apareció. Poco a poco la sombra se convirtió en un hombre encapuchado, pero no era como los que la habían atacado: este hombre no usaba una capa gris, sino una de un color que Rose no alcanzaba a identificar por la oscuridad. Trató de apuntarlo con la linterna, pero su cuerpo entero temblaba espasmódicamente y no conseguía apuntar a nada certero.

"Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que salir", se dijo a sí misma y corrió hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió no pudo evitar caer, frente a las miradas de sorpresa de Leo y Jim, al suelo desfallecida.

**27.-**

**La traición**

Rose recuperó el conocimiento sobre el sofá de la mansión Gozenbagh. Durante varios segundos no logró abrir los ojos, sólo sentir cómo el estómago se le revolvía. Aún tenía grabadas las imágenes de lo ocurrido tras la puerta de las revelaciones. No pudo evitar soltar otro gemido y estremecerse. Cuando por fin consiguió abrir los párpados vio una ronda de cabezas —Scorpius, Gania, Fiodor, Rizieri y Earlena— mirándola con preocupación. La pelirroja se sentó al instante y los demás se alejaron, dejándole espacio para respirar.

—¿Estás bien, querida?— le preguntó Earlena.

Rose se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía. ¿Podría haberse golpeado al caer desmayada al suelo? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lo último que recordaba era estar en el castillo de Jim Sangre. ¿Qué había ocurrido después de que consiguió escapar de aquella terrible habitación? Rose miró su ropa en busca de alguna confirmación de que todo lo que le había ocurrido en la Isla de las Piedras había sido real. Encontró, con gran decepción, las marcas de la sangre de Eros en su ropa, aquellas que no había logrado quitar.

—Toma, necesitas beber agua.— le dijo Gana ofreciéndole un vaso.

—Gracias.— murmuró Rose con debilidad, y luego levantó la mirada para clavarla en Scorpius, quien la observaba en silencio pero muy atentamente. Ella se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: —¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Rizieri le sonrió.

—Scorpius te encontró inconsciente cuando terminó la prueba.— le dijo el mago. —Te llevó consigo hasta el traslador que le dejamos a Jim Sangre y te trajo de vuelta hasta aquí.— hizo una pausa. —Bueno, ya debes saber que él ganó la cuarta prueba.

Rose miró a Scorpius brevemente y asintió.

—Sí, lo esperaba.— dijo la pelirroja. —Felicidades. Te lo merecías.

Scorpius, quien permanecía cruzado de brazos —tenía puesta, ahora, una camisa—, la miró a los ojos.

—Cualquiera de los dos lo merecía.— le dijo con simpleza. —Leo me pidió que te dijera que llevaría a Namia de regreso a Avalon. Creo que no quería que te preocuparas más por ella.

Rose asintió y guardó silencio. Intentó no cerrar los ojos: cada vez que lo hacía las imágenes terribles que había visto en la habitación de las revelaciones aparecían con viveza. Se dio cuenta, avergonzada, de que sus manos temblaban y de que todos lo habían notado.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?— preguntó Earlena, preocupada.

Gania se acercó a Rose y se sentó junto a ella, quitándole el vaso de agua y poniéndolo sobre una mesita que estaba junto al sofá. Le puso una mano sobre la frente.

—No parece tener fiebre.— dijo en voz alta. —Pero tiene un aspecto bastante terrible.

Scorpius intervino.

—No ha comido nada desde que entró a la prueba. — informó a todos. —Y dudo que haya bebido el agua necesaria tampoco.

Rose miró al slytherin con cierto reproche.

—¿Tienes que hacerme quedar como una suicida?— le preguntó, débilmente. —Si no comí o bebí la suficiente agua fue porque estaba muy ocupada intentando salvar mi vida de otros peligros más inminentes.

Scorpius la miró con severidad.

—¿No dijiste que era como tu hermano y tu padre juntos?— le preguntó. —Pues bien: hasta que nuestra situación se estabilice es exactamente lo que seré de ahora en adelante, así que acostúmbrate.

Fiodor miró a Gania, confundido.

—¿Hasta que su situación se estabilice?— preguntó. —Creo que no estoy entendiendo muy bien todo esto.

Rizieri miró a Rose con el ceño fruncido mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

—Será mejor que subas y descanses.— le dijo. —Haré que te lleven algo de comer.

—Yo la llevaré.— dijo Scorpius mientras caminaba hacia la pelirroja.

Mientras el rubio avanzaba hacia ella, Rose notó que la camisa que el slytherin llevaba puesta no estaba del todo abotonada (seguramente se la había puesto de forma apresurada al llegar), y no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente y estirar su brazo hacia él en señal de que parara.

—No es necesario, puedo caminar sola. —le dijo, y luego agregó con ironía: —_Hermanito_.

Scorpius la miró con algo de perplejidad. ¿Estaba burlándose de él? O tal vez lo estaba retando nuevamente a seguir con esa especie de cacería en la que estaba seguro de que ganaría. Rose no podría resistírsele para siempre. Ella tenía sentimientos hacia él. Si tenía que usar todas sus armas para hacer que Rose volviera a estar a su lado, las usaría sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

El slytherin le sonrió a la pelirroja y ella se estremeció. "¿Quieres jugar, Rose? Muy bien, juguemos", pensó Scorpius.

Te llevaré a tu habitación.— le dijo victorioso y claramente divertido ante la expresión de consternación de la gryfindoriana. —Y cuidaré de ti como el mejor de los hermanos. Toda la noche si es necesario.

Earlena aplaudió, sonriente.

—¡Cómo me encanta lo bien que se llevan!— dijo la bruja. —Este es el verdadero espíritu de la competencia: que todos nos unamos en un lazo de fraternidad.

Scorpius miró a Earlena con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Rose y yo comos muy fraternales.— le dijo a la bruja. —Hemos alcanzado un nivel de intimidad que, estoy seguro, ella no ha alcanzado ni siquiera con su hermano Hugo.

Rizieri sonrió.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.— dijo el mago. —Normalmente en este tipo de competencias es común que los involucrados se distancien y tomen precauciones el uno con el otro. Es agradable saber que son lo suficientemente maduros como para sobrellevarlo de esta manera.

Scorpius se sentó al lado de Rose, quien no sólo estaba sonrojada sino también con la boca semiabierta, y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, pegándola amistosamente contra él.

—Sí, somos como hermanos.— dijo el slytherin. —Ya lo ha dicho ella. Solemos llamarnos "hermana" o "hermano" todo el tiempo. ¿No es verdad, hermanita?

Rose entornó los ojos y suspiró, resignada.

—Sí.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Es exactamente como él dice.— con cautela se acercó a la oreja del rubio. —Te mataré.— le susuró.

Scorpius también se acercó a la oreja de la pelirroja.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.— le susurró como respuesta, rozando sus labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja sin que nadie se percatara de ello. —Tal vez sólo con la muerte podremos terminar con esta relación incestuosa.

Rose lo miró con incredulidad.

—¡Eres demasiado!— le soltó.

El slytherin rió por lo bajo, divertido por la situación, pero entonces todos en la sala dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada: Ásban había aparecido y los observaba a todos en silencio. Inesperadamente sus ojos se depositaron en Rose. La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada y la garganta se le secó como un desierto. Lo que vio le erizó la piel de la espalda: Ásban llevaba puesto el sobretodo azul de la Orden y, por alguna extraña razón, a la gryffindoriana se le vino a la mente la silueta tenebrosa que había visto en la habitación de las revelaciones, aquella con un sobretodo de un color que le resultó imposible de identificar.

—Creo que la señorita Weasley, y por qué no, todos, deberían venir al comedor.— dijo el mago. —Hay algo que creo que deberían saber.

Earlena y Rizieri intercambiaron miradas curiosas y Rose notó que Scorpius, interesado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, la soltó y se puso de pie. Sus ojos grises la miraron después de ver que Ásban había desaparecido.

—Vamos.— le dijo. —¿No quieres saber de qué se trata?

Rose se humedeció los labios y bajó la mirada. No, no quería saber de qué se trataba. Era como si en el fondo supiera que algo desagradable estaba apunto de pasar y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fue, quizás, en ese momento cuando pensó por primera vez en la ausencia de alguien.

—¿En dónde está Aarón?— preguntó ella en voz alta.

Gania y Fiodor, quienes ya habían empezado a caminar hacia el comedor, se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.

Scorpius endureció su mirada.

—Después podrás ir a verlo, si te place.— le dijo con acidez. —Pero ahora tenemos que ir al comedor. Así que lamentablemente tendrás que esperar.

Rose tragó saliva e intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaron. Scorpius la tomó por su brazo derecho y la ayudó a estabilizarse.

—Te llevaré.— le dijo todavía disgustado. —Apóyate en mí.

Rose permitió que Scorpius la ayudara a caminar. Conforme iban saliendo de la sala el corazón de la pelirroja fue incrementando la velocidad de sus latidos. Notó que sus manos habían empezado a sudar y que se sentía sofocada. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de avanzar hacia el comedor? ¿Por qué le tenía tanto pavor a Ásban?

"No seas ridícula", pensó ella "Respira hondo y aguanta".

Cuando Rose y Scorpius llegaron al comedor no pudieron evitar detenerse abruptamente. Earlena, Rizieri y Ásban estaban de pie y, a unos metros, Aarón permanecía atado a una silla, con una expresión de total y absoluto desconsuelo.

Fiodor y Gania, en una esquina de la estancia, quisieron soltar a Aarón, pero Ásban los detuvo con un gesto de su mano. Rizieri miró a Ásban con enfado.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?— dijo el mago. —¡Suelta al chico, por Merlín!

Earlena bufó, indignada.

—No puedes tratar así al hijo de Gothias dentro de su propia casa.— le dijo al mago. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ásban, con una expresión seria e imperturbable, sacó de su sobretodo azul unos papeles y los dejó caer sobre la mesa.

—Encontré esto en el estudio de Aarón.— dijo el mago. —Creo que los datos se explican por sí mismos. Señorita Weasley, quizás le interese verlos.

Rizieri tomó los papeles y empezó a inspeccionarlos.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Earlena. —¿Qué dicen los papeles, Rizieri?

Rizieri había palidecido.

—Son los planos para armar una granada mágica con gas.— dijo el mago.

Ásban asintió.

—La misma granada mágica que metieron en la lechuza de la señorita Weasley.— dijo el mago clavando sus ojos en Rose. —Esa que estuvo destinada a dañarla.

Rose sintió cómo su corazón se detenía y el aire de sus pulmones se evaporaba. Con los ojos llorosos miró a Aarón, quien en la silla luchaba por soltarse.

—Yo no quería lastimarla. — murmuró, afectado, mirando a Ásban con verdadero odio. —Quería protegerla de ti.

Earlena se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Aarón, no me digas que tú….— soltó la bruja. —¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué has hecho?!

—Llevo siguiendo los pasos de Aarón desde la muerte de su padre.— dijo Ásban. —Cuando descubrió que Gothias se suicidó, y supo cuál era la razón por la que lo había hecho, la investigación de Morgana le Fay, se obsesionó con la idea de que yo fui el culpable del suicidio de su padre, de la muerte de su madre, de todo lo malo que le ha pasado en la vida.

Aarón clavó sus ojos como dagas en él.

—Eso es porque lo eres.— le dijo temblando de rabia. —Algún día todos sabrán quién eres en realidad y entonces…

—Me temo que está en un estado de absoluto delirio.— dijo Ásban a sus compañeros. —Evidentemente se trata de un chico perturbado psicológicamente que ha llegado demasiado lejos.

—¿Por qué habría querido lastimar a Rose Weasley?— preguntó Earlena, preocupada. —No tiene ningún sentido.

—Lo tiene.— respondió Ásban. —Quería culparme a mí de ello. Probablemente planeaba crear pruebas falsas y llevarme a Azkaban. Ya que no podía inculparme de la muerte de sus padres intentó arruinarme de otro modo. —el mago suspiró y meneó la cabeza, disgustado. — He sido afortunado por haberme mantenido alerta. Sabía que algo andaba mal con él. Sabía que había entrado a Hogwarts por algo más que sólo mantenerse ocupado.

Aarón luchó nuevamente contra las cuerdas. Su rostro, marcado por la frustración y la ira contenida, se transformó cuando sus ojos oscuros se chocaron contra los de Rose. Sólo entonces se detuvo: dejó de luchar contra las cuerdas y la miró como un cachorro herido, pero no asustado; como un cachorro cansado de pelear contra grandes mastines.

La pelirroja respiró hondo y, tensa de pies a cabeza, caminó con renovadas fuerzas hacia donde estaba el castaño. Aarón la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su camisa blanca arrugada por las cuerdas. Rose lo miró con inexpresividad, pero sus ojos eran el horizonte del océano: planos, turbios y húmedos.

Ligeramente temblorosa y sonrojada por la indignación, Rose le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Mataste a Cycill?— le preguntó con sequedad. Su voz cayó sobre el castaño como un látigo.

Aarón no cortó el contacto visual y, dolido, no logró decir más que:

—Lo siento, Rose.— murmuró. —No sabía qué más hacer para…

El castaño no pudo terminar la frase porque la gryffindoriana descargó una bofetada tan sólida contra su rostro que él se vio forzado a girar la cabeza al lado opuesto.

Scorpius miró, entre aturdido y conmovido por las emociones tan intensas que le llegaban de Rose, cómo la pelirroja enrojecía mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Creí que eras mi amigo.— le dijo, temblando, con una voz apagada, casi inaudible. —Me traicionaste.— Rose hizo una pausa. —Eras tú de quien debía cuidarme desde un principio.

Aarón volvió a mirarla, esta vez con más fortaleza en sus ojos y en sus facciones.

—No es de mí de quien debes cuidarte.— le dijo con firmeza. —No ahora, ni nunca.— la miró desesperado. — Rose: no tuve otra salida. Tenía que hacer que Mcgonagal se tomara en serio la tarea de reforzar tu seguridad. Para hacerlo tenía que provocar un ataque. Uno en el que no salieras gravemente herida, pero que causara los suficientes estragos como para que Mcgonagal me permitiera mudarte a una sala común más segura.

—Mataste a Cycill— repitió Rose, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. —¿Pensabas usarme para acusar a Ásban? ¿Fuiste tú quien envió a los hombres de las capas plateadas? ¿Tú hiciste que mataran a Eros?

Aarón frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué?— le dijo. —¿Eros está muerto?

—Ella está muerta.— dijo Rose con frialdad mientras las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo por sus ojos. —Igual que Cycill. — lo miró con dolor. —Creí que eras mi amigo y ahora puedo ver detrás de aquello que antes no me dejaba verte: y veo sólo odio y venganza. No fui más que un instrumento. Me traicionaste.

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes creerle.— le dijo, refiriéndose a Ásban. —Rose, no puedes caer en su trampa. Es cierto que lo odio, es cierto que busco venganza, que busco justicia. Es cierto que mis métodos son todos aquellos que tú reprobarías: por eso no me atreví a decírtelo. Pero no es verdad que te traicioné. No es verdad que no signifiques nada para mí…

—Por Merlín…— volvió a murmurar Earlena apoyándose en la mesa. —Esto no puede estar pasando.

Rizieri se dejó caer sentado en una silla. Después de varios segundos de estupefacción, miró a Fiodor y a Gania.

—Saquen a la señorita Weasley de aquí.— les ordenó. —Ya es suficiente.

Los dos hermanos, apenados, tomaron a Rose y la guiaron fuera del comedor. La pelirroja se dejó llevar como un objeto inanimado y Scorpius la vio salir: los ojos de Rose eran espejos rotos mientras cruzaba el umbral hacia fuera del comedor. Supo que el golpe había sido grande para ella. Rose había depositado su confianza en Aarón y él la había traicionado. Scorpius lo odiaba más que nunca por ello. No podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de herir a Rose de ese modo. El slytherin clavó sus ojos en el castaño como dos estacas. Aarón tenía la cabeza caída y su cabello le cubría el rostro como un manto. Tal y como lo sospechó desde el principio, el hijo de Gothias era un farsante, un sujeto egoísta para el que sólo existía la venganza de un crimen imaginario. ¿De dónde pudo haber sacado la idea absurda de que Ásban había matado a sus padres? El castaño debía estar, en efecto, desiquilibrado.

—Aarón debe ser dado de baja en su trabajo de proteger a los campeones.— dijo Rizieri. —Es lo primero que debemos hacer.

—No podemos entregarlo a las autoridades.— dijo Earlena. —No podemos hacer eso. Por la memoria de Gothias tenemos que guardar todo esto en secreto.

Ásban miró a la bruja con severidad.

—Aarón no es un niño al que debamos proteger.— le dijo. —Ya es un hombre y lo que ha hecho es grave: atacó a un campeón de la competencia de Merlín. No podemos hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—No, en definitiva no podemos.— dijo Rizieri. —Pero Earlena tiene razón: tampoco podemos hacerle eso a Gothias. No podemos entregar a Aarón como a un criminal. Si es cierto que está afectado psicológicamente, y es normal dado los sucesos terribles que han ocurrido en su vida, yo me haré cargo de él. Estará detenido en mi casa. Tengo una celda. Me responsabilizaré por él de ahora en adelante.

Scorpius se mantuvo como una estatua a varios metros de Aarón, justo frente a él, observándolo con rencor y desprecio. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así, mirando al castaño cabizbajo que, atado a la silla, parecía un animal herido. Sólo se dio cuenta de que había estado quieto, escuchándolo y viéndolo todo, cuando Earlena le pidió que se hiciera a un lado y Ásban y Rizieri avanzaron hacia la salida del comedor con Aarón, aún atado, sujeto entre ambos. Para alcanzar la salida tuvieron que pasar junto a Scorpius, y fue entonces cuando ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado: Aarón volvió a forcejear y se soltó de Rizieri y de Ásban. Corrió hasta chocarse contra Scorpius y pegó su boca en el oído del slytherin:

—No la dejes sola, Malfoy.— le dijo en un tono lúgubre. —No te atrevas a dejarla sola.

Eso fue todo lo que Aarón alcanzó a decirle antes de que Rizieri y Ásban volvieran a tomarlo por los brazos y lo arrastraran hacia la salida.

Scorpius, casi sin aire, lo vio luchar hasta el final mientras era forzado a salir del comedor.

—¡Quédate con ella, Malfoy!— le gritó. —¡No dejes que se quede sola! ¡Él lo aprovechará! ¡Él aprovechará mi ausencia!

Poco a poco los gritos de Aarón fueron desvaneciéndose al igual que su figura. Y después no quedó nada, sólo la repentina sensación de que algo no cuadraba del todo bien. Aarón, el acusado de estar desequilibrado, le pareció a Scorpius, curiosamente, más lúcido que nunca, más honesto y sincero que nunca. Era como si, aunque el rompecabezas hubiera sido completado, las piezas no formaran la imagen correcta. Esa sensación dentro de Scorpius se volvió un presentimiento angustioso de algo que el slytherin no consiguió dilucidar.

Scorpius miró al suelo.

¿Cuál era la imagen correcta?


	37. Miedo

_**¡Aquí estoy! **Por fin he vuelto. Y puntual. No lo puedo creer. Una vez más, y no me canso de decirlo: GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, POR SU APOYO A LA HISTORIA. Sé que debe de ser cansino que siempre diga lo mismo, pero es que es una gran verdad: sin su impulso, sin sus mensajes, yo hace mucho que habría dejado la historia, porque créanme, me consume mucho tiempo :)  
_

_Sobre el presente capítulo (nada que ya me puse toda formal jaja :p) sólo tengo por decir que tiene 130 páginas. Es muchísimo. Me he quedado ya totalmente seca como una planta quemada al sol. Espero que les guste. Perdonen los errores que encuentren, pero es que corregir 130 páginas es bastante, así que quizás se me pasaron algunas cosas. Espero que no muchas._

_Entren al blog del fic: rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot . com porque HAY VIDEOS._

_Una cosa más antes de que comiencen a leer: al final, encontrarán otra nota de autora. Ya verán por qué. Mientras tanto: buena lectura y nada de saltarse porque se spoilearán muy duro._

_LOVE AND ROCKETS_

**Capítulo XXXVI**

**Miedo**

_Love is like a sin, my love,_  
_ For the ones that feel it the most_  
_ Look at her with her eyes like a flame_  
_ She will love you like a fly will never love you again_

Massive Attack, Paradise Circus.

**1.-**

Rose, aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió un agradable aroma a menta y naranja que la hizo deleitarse durante algunos segundos y sonreír tímidamente contra la almohada. No pensaba en nada cuando abrió los ojos, pero sus ideas se dispararon con violencia dentro de su mente al ver, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, el rostro pacífico de un Scorpius dormido. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente, desordenado, y sus labios entreabiertos parecían haber acabado de morder alguna fruta húmeda. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana caía sobre su piel impecablemente blanca y hacía brillar sus pestañas casi invisibles. Estaba vestido, y Rose sintió un enorme alivio. Sin embargo, con cierto nerviosismo notó que su mano estaba enlazada a la del slytherin. Los dedos de Scorpius le transmitían ligeras olas de calor y de electricidad que bañaban la orilla de su cuerpo. Se soltó abruptamente de él, estremecida por el contacto, pero el rubio no se despertó. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada la golpearon con fuerza y, entonces, se sentó sobre la cama para observar la habitación que le habían asignado en la casa Gozenbagh. La casa de Aarón.

Una tristeza ligera, como una pluma, le hizo cosquillas en la garganta.

Sí, ahora lo recordaba. Después de haberse enterado de que Aarón había preparado la muerte de Cycill, después de golpearlo y ser conducida fuera del comedor, subió a la habitación y tomó una ducha que duró quizás una hora. Cuando salió, ya con la pijama puesta, encontró a Scorpius, duchado también, sentado sobre su cama con una bandeja llena de comida. Rose, quien no había tenido fuerzas para discutir, comió sin ganas todo lo que el slytherin le había traído. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante el proceso. Ella tenía un nudo en la garganta y todas las ganas de llorar del mundo por la traición Aarón, pero se guardó las lágrimas muy adentro de sí, como siempre solía hacerlo. Llorar era un signo de debilidad y a Rose no le gustaba dar la impresión de ser frágil, aunque por dentro estuviera herida prefería soportarlo antes que flaquear frente a los demás. Ya había llorado más veces de lo que le gustaría delante de Scorpius. No tenía intención alguna de exponerse de esa forma nuevamente.

El slytherin mantuvo sus ojos grises clavados en ella hasta que la gryffindoriana introdujo en su boca el último bocado.

— Si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo.— le dijo con firmeza.

Rose no lo miró.

— No quiero llorar.— le respondió casi en un murmullo. — Sólo quiero dormir.

La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre la cama con todo el peso de la muerte de Eros, una dragona a la que apenas había conocido, con la que apenas había convivido, pero con la que había establecido un lazo mágico indescriptible, profundo e inquebrantable que la había hecho amarla genuinamente, y la traición de Aarón, a quien consideraba su amigo y en el que había creído por encima de todo. Cerró los ojos y escuchó cómo Scorpius tomaba la bandeja y caminaba hacia la puerta. Sin más, lo oyó salir.

Y eso era lo último que recordaba de la noche pasada.

Rose miró a Scorpius, dormido como un niño sobre su cama, con extrañeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? La pelirroja suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada. Luego se giró y miró al rubio de frente. ¿Acaso era su nueva estrategia para hacer que lo perdonara? Rose sesgó la mirada. "No dejes que esa apariencia inhumana te haga flaquear", se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba a Scorpius con escepticismo. "Su plan malvado está claro: primero te da tu espacio, luego te regala una lechuza tierna, después se preocupa por tu alimentación como un psicópata y ahora se coloca, como una especie de dios griego, sobre tu cama con Merlín sabe qué intenciones", reflexionó mentalmente. "Está atacando tus puntos débiles como todo un slytherin. Que no te engañe su cabello dorado, ni sus facciones perfectamente simétricas. Enfócate en sus defectos: mira su nariz, no es tan bonita…Está bien, es agradable, no la mires, eso no ayudará. ¡Ni se te ocurra mirar sus labios! Su barbilla…¡Oh, no! ¡Sólo cierra los ojos, Rose!, sólo ciérralos".

Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los párpados la pelirroja vio, casi hipnotizada, cómo Scorpius abría lentamente los suyos, mostrándole unos ojos grises grandes y brillantes, profundos, feroces, como los de un lobo, y ya no pudo hacer nada más que hundirse en ellos. Durante varios segundos ninguno dijo nada, sólo se miraron con intensidad. La gryffindoriana se estremeció completamente al sentir a Scorpius muy dentro de ella, como una tibieza invisible recorriéndola a pesar de que no hacían otra cosa que mirarse. El slytherin esbozó una ligera sonrisa y Rose tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama y clavar los ojos en la ventana, desviándolos del rubio, para recobrar sus cinco sentidos y domar sus hormonas.

Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

—No quiero sonar como una desagradecida, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— le preguntó la pelirroja.

Scorpius se sentó sobre la cama también y estiró los brazos hacia arriba.

—Dormir contigo. Es evidente.— le dijo dejando caer sus brazos a su estado natural. — Si no usas el anillo duermes como una loca. Por tus pesadillas. Ya sabes. —hizo una pausa, clavando sus ojos en ella. Rose le devolvió la mirada. —Decidí quedarme y tomarte de la mano toda la noche. Es la única forma en la que puedes dormir bien. Deberías agradecérmelo.

Rose se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

—No tenías que hacerlo.— le dijo. —Estoy acostumbrada a las pesadillas. Las he tenido desde siempre. Seguro dormiste incómodamente y…

Scorpius la interrumpió.

— Dormí perfectamente.— le dijo con sus ojos fijos en ella. — De hecho, dormí mejor que nunca.

Rose sintió sus mejillas arder e intentó recordar todos los defectos de Scorpius: "prejuicioso, egocéntrico, impulsivo, temerario, obsesivo, obstinado, prepotente, arrogante…"

Y entonces el slytherin agregó:

—Eso es si no tomo en cuenta, por supuesto, aquella vez que dormimos abrazados en la casa de mis padres. Esa noche dormí mucho mejor.—. Su mirada se intensificó mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. — O aquella en Avalon cuando…

—Ya entendí.— dijo Rose, interrumpiéndolo., acalorada —Tu plan malvado no va a doblegarme.

Scorpius levantó una ceja.

—¿Plan malvado?— le preguntó.

Rose sacudió levemente la cabeza y cerró los ojos. "Querida Rose: deja de decir idioteces en voz alta, ¿quieres? Puedes ser idiota dentro de tu propia cabeza sin que nadie se entere. Gracias.", se dijo a sí misma.

—Olvídalo.— le dijo ella. —Me toma algunos minutos despertarme del todo y eso me hace decir incoherencias.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, despeinándolo.

—Como quieras.— le dijo el slytherin adoptando un talante serio. —Creo que debes saber que Rizieri se llevó a Gozenbagh en la madrugada. Parece ser que lo va a tener encerrado en su casa hasta que decidan qué hacer con él. En todo caso, no tienes que preocuparte más por ese asunto. No quiero que pienses más en Gozenbagh, ni en sus padres, ni en su odio por Ásban…

—Ni en cómo me utilizó para crear pruebas falsas contra un miembro de la Orden. Ni en que mi lechuza y mi dragona están muertas. — dijo la pelirroja con cierto sarcasmo. —¿Sabes? Será más difícil de lo que crees olvidar todo eso.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio durante varios segundos.

—Lo que no entiendo aún es cómo fue que Ásban encontró los documentos que inculpaban a Gozenbagh.

—Aarón mató a Cycill.— dijo Rose mirándolo a los ojos. —Lo confesó. Esos documentos son reales.

—No dudo de su autenticidad.— dijo Scorpius. —Sólo me intriga la forma en la que cayeron en las manos de Ásban.

Rose suspiró y meditó durante algunos segundos.

—Antes de que yo entrara al estudio de Aarón, a la antigua habitación de Daria Gozenbagh, la puerta había sido forzada. Creo que ya te lo conté. Estoy convencida de que Ásban estuvo allí antes. Debió tomarlos entonces.

Scorpius miró seriamente a Rose.

—Pero aún no sabemos quiénes o quién está detrás del ataque en Hogsmeade, ni de la muerte de Eros.— le dijo. —Está claro que alguien o varias personas están detrás de ti. Yo no he recibido ningún ataque.

Rose bajó la mirada.

—Quizás Aarón también estuvo detrás de todo eso.— dijo la pelirroja. —Ya no sé qué creer.

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad.

—No creerás, en serio, que Gozenbagh planeó todos los otros ataques, ¿verdad?— le dijo. —Lo de Cycill, lo creo. Siempre me ha parecido un tipo retorcido, por todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida, ya sabes, la muerte de sus padres y demás, pero creo que tiene límites: creo que jamás te lastimaría. Te tiene afecto.

Rose miró a Scorpius con escepticismo.

—¿Es mi idea o lo estás defendiendo?— le preguntó la pelirroja. —Creí que lo odiabas.

El rubio asintió.

—Está claro que Gozenbagh y yo jamás seremos mejores amigos. No nos soportamos y, aunque él sea muy bueno en fingir lo contrario, sé que tampoco estoy en su lista de personas favoritas. — dijo el slytherin. —Pero no termino de entender ciertas cosas en todo este asunto. Y sé que le importas. Lo he visto en sus ojos. El muy cretino se derrite por ti.

—Lo de Cycill no tiene justificación.— dijo Rose, y su voz se volvió grave. —Hacer todo eso sólo para culpar a Ásban de un crimen que ni siquiera es capaz de probar que cometió…— suspiró y bajó la mirada. —Ya no quiero hablar más de Aarón. El tema está zanjado por lo que a mí respecta.

Scorpius no dijo nada más durante algún tiempo. Los dos continuaron sentados en la cama, a menos de un metro de distancia, y Rose pudo sentir la mirada intensa del slytherin bañándola con algo parecido a lava ardiente durante todo ese lapso de silencio. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo para romper el silencio, Scorpius tomó su mano derecha abruptamente, sorprendiéndola y dejándola sin habla. Rose clavó sus ojos azules en el rubio, quien ahora sostenía su mano entre las suyas y observaba los dedos de la gryffindoriana con atención.

—Te miré dormir durante un par de horas antes de quedarme dormido.— le dijo el rubio. —Nunca antes había visto a una chica dormir tan profundamente.

—No creo que haya sido la primera chica a la que ves dormir.— le dijo ella, todavía sorprendida.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No, no eres la primera.— le dijo. —Pero sí eres la única con la que he dormido, y a la única que he mirado con verdadera atención. ¿Sabes que suspiras cuando duermes, Weasley?

Rose sintió que su rostro era una bola de fuego y, para ocultar su vergüenza, intentó liberar su mano del rubio sin ningún resultado positivo. Scorpius la asía con suavidad, pero también con firmeza. Sus ojos grises continuaban inspeccionando los dedos de la pelirroja como si se tratara de un raro artefacto.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó Rose, más incómoda que irritada.

—Ayer por la noche, cuando me acosté a tu lado y tomé tu mano, noté que tienes una marca parecida a una quemadura en tu dedo.— le dijo mostrándole el dedo al que se refería. —Es una marca que te dejó el anillo, ¿no es así?

Rose tragó saliva y miró su mano con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Sí.— respondió. —El anillo solía quemarme cuando lo usaba. Pero hace algún tiempo que ya no lo hace.

Scorpius asintió y le mostró a Rose, sin soltarla, su mano derecha. Él también tenía una marca de quemadura.

—¿No te parece extraño que, a pesar de que el anillo ya no nos quema, la marca no se haya ido?— le preguntó el rubio.

Rose pestañeó varias veces.

—No lo había pensado antes, pero tienes razón.— dijo la pelirroja.

—Resultará un poco extraño para los demás si notan que tú y yo tenemos la misma marca en la misma mano y en el mismo dedo.— le dijo el rubio. —Creo que debes usar el anillo siempre. Así ocultarás la marca.

—¿Y tú?— le preguntó.

—Yo no lo usaré. Nadie encontrará una similitud entre mi marca y que tú uses un anillo. Eres una chica. Las chicas usan anillos. A veces.— le dijo Scorpius mientras tomaba, con su mano libre, el anillo de Rose que descansaba sobre el velador. —Es mejor que no levantemos sospechas alrededor de los anillos. Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto. Nadie puede saber que los estamos usando y que sabemos para qué sirven.

—Aarón lo sabe.— dijo Rose.

—Pero él no se lo ha contado a nadie y dudo que lo haga.— dijo Scorpius. —Earlena no tiene idea de cuál es su función. Tampoco Rizieri ni Ásban. Eso tiene que mantenerse así por lo menos hasta que entendamos completamente cuáles son todas las funciones de los anillos.

Rose quiso decir algo, pero ver a Scorpius llevarse a la boca su anillo la desconcentró. Lo que ocurrió después sólo logró inmovilizar a la gryffindoriana y quitarle por completo el aliento: el slytherin tomó la mano de Rose que aún tenía en su poder y la elevó a la altura de sus labios. Lentamente introdujo el dedo de la gryffindoriana en su boca, colocándole el anillo con sus labios mientras la miraba a los ojos. La sensación de calor y humedad la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Cuando los labios de Scorpius deslizaron el dedo de Rose hacia fuera, la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente y, tras un ¡plop!, su dedo quedó libre. Sin aliento, Rose notó que ahora tenía el anillo puesto y que la piel de sus brazos estaba erizada. Scorpius tenía una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en su rostro. "Se ha dado cuenta. Por Merlín, se ha dado cuenta.", pensó Rose, consternada. "Por supuesto que se ha dado cuenta: puede sentirte, ilusa.", se dijo a sí misma, levantando el mentón en un intento por salvar la situación.

—Eres incapaz de ponerle el anillo a una chica de forma convencional, ¿no es así?— le soltó.

Scorpius, quien disfrutaba al ver el rostro sonrojado de Rose, le respondió:

—Necesito ponerme creativo cuando no puedo usar mi boca en otras partes de tu cuerpo.— le dijo, y luego se acercó tanto a ella que sus narices se rozaron. —Y créeme: estoy impaciente por hacerlo.

Rose, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, no pudo moverse ni apartarse de Scorpius, pero su cabeza continuaba gritándole que se alejara de la tentación antes de que acabara por claudicar.

—Eso no va a ocurrir, Scorpius…— le dijo ella casi en un murmullo, pero su voz carecía de convicción. —No voy a dejarte ponerme un solo dedo encima.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Quiero más que sólo ponerte un dedo encima, Rose.— le dijo mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y se volvían uno solo. —No tienes idea de todo lo que pasa por mi mente, de todo lo que quisiera hacerte en este mismo instante. Y lo único que me detiene es que respeto tu obstinada decisión de castigarme por lo que te hice.

Rose sintió los labios de Scorpius rozando los suyos y en su mente sonó una alarma de peligro que su cuerpo no pareció escuchar.

—No te estoy castigando.— le dijo débilmente. —Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, Scorpius "soy el ombligo del mundo" Malfoy.

Scorpius sonrió sin dejar de rozar, tentadoramente, sus labios con los de Rose.

—No, por supuesto que no se trata de mí. Se trata de ti, Rose "tengo que encontrarme a mí misma" Weasley. — suspiró, frustrado. —Lo que no entiendo es por qué no puedes encontrarte conmigo a tu lado.

Rose tragó saliva.

—No creo que puedas entenderlo, ni yo explicarlo.— le dijo. Scorpius deslizó su mano por el muslo desnudo de la pelirroja y ella sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía favorablemente al contacto. —Ya no soy la misma que hace un tiempo se dejó arrastrar por ti en el compartimento de un tren. Ya no quiero ser un juguete al que puedes hacer a un lado o tener entre tus manos cuando te plazca.

Scorpius pegó su frente contra la de Rose. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados.

—¿Un juguete?— le soltó en voz baja. —Si a estas alturas no sabes lo que significas para mí, estás ciega, Weasley. Nunca te vi como un juguete. Siempre me envolviste, todo lo que tenía que ver contigo me enloqueció desde el principio: tu ingenio, tu astucia, incluso tu lado Mcgonagal y tu timidez, sólo que no fui capaz de verlo, y siempre estaba de mal humor o enfadándome contigo por cualquier cosa para justificar que mi atención estaba puesta en ti, sólo en ti.

—¿Por qué en mí?— le preguntó ella mientras sentía cómo la mano de Scorpius subía por su muslo. —Soy una Weasley.

—Y yo soy un Malfoy.— le susurró.

—Soy tu rival en la competencia que quieres ganar.— dijo Rose, estremecida, justo al sentir cómo los dedos de Scorpius alcanzaban la parte alta de su muslo.

Scorpius soltó un sonido gutural de deseo frustrado muy similar a un gruñido.

—Y yo el tuyo.

Rose tembló ligeramente.

—Deberíamos odiarnos.— murmuró ella contra los labios de Scorpius.

—Creo que hace mucho que perdimos la oportunidad de ser los enemigos perfectos, Rose. — dijo el slytherin. —Intenté odiarte de todas las formas posibles. Incluso intenté hacer que me odiaras también. Nada funcionó. Me rindo.

Rose detuvo la mano de Scorpius sobre su muslo, peligrosamente cerca de su zona más íntima, y abrió los ojos. El slytherin hizo lo mismo y los dos se miraron muy de cerca. La gryffindoriana podía ver claramente el deseo del rubio en sus pupilas dilatadas. De cierta forma eso la hacía sentirse poderosa. Scorpius Malfoy la deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero esta vez era ella la que tenía el control.

Y no pensaba cederlo con facilidad.

—No voy a volver contigo, Scorpius.— le dijo ella, esta vez con firmeza. —No pienso volver a lo que sea que teníamos antes de que lo terminaras y te pusieras de novio con Cassandra Welkins.

Scorpius se tensó y la miró con algo de irritación.

—Si no sabes lo que teníamos antes, déjame explicártelo en pocas palabras: nos acostábamos.— le dijo sin miramientos y ella abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

Scorpius aprovechó este momento y la besó. Rose no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar: la lengua del slytherin fue mucho más ágil y penetró en su boca como una lanza. De repente todo fue calor y humedad y la pelirroja intentó empujar el cuerpo ardiente del rubio lejos de ella, pero su pecho era como un muro infranqueable. Scorpius la tomó por la cintura y, como si se tratara de una muñeca, la pegó contra sí envolviéndola con sus brazos fuertes y firmes mientras profundizaba en el beso, luchando contra la resistencia de Rose. Ella se estremeció y soltó un suspiro dentro de la boca de su captor: había olvidado cuánto disfrutaba de los besos de Scorpius. Aquello era como una guerra: el slytherin le hacía cosas indecibles a su boca para demostrarle que lo de ellos no había ni podría terminar tan fácilmente, y ella hacía todo lo posible por no dejarse llevar, por ocultar el placer que la llenaba de pies a cabeza con cada una de las caricias del rubio. No, no podía dejarse llevar así como así. Scorpius siempre había hecho lo que quería con ella, la había arrastrado sin ninguna dificultad a todas las situaciones que su personalidad autoritaria y posesiva quería.

Esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

Esta vez Scorpius Malfoy no se saldría con la suya.

Rose, inesperadamente, dejó de luchar contra Scorpius y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la nuca del rubio, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello del slytherin y metiendo su propia lengua en la boca de Scorpius. Él soltó un claro gemido de placer ante la iniciativa de Rose e intensificó la profundidad del beso. Era como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Entre gemidos y suspiros los dos cayeron sobre la cama. El slytherin se posicionó encima de ella dominando la situación, exigente y territorial, pero se vio sorprendido cuando la gryffindoriana lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda colocándose ella encima, como una leona, demostrándole que ningún lobo podría jamás estar por encima de ella. Fue entonces cuando Scorpius sintió los dientes de Rose aprisionándose contra su labio inferior, mordiéndolo.

El slytherin soltó un quejido de dolor y ella aprovechó el momento para saltar a un lado de la cama, a una distancia prudencial del rubio.

Scorpius se sentó sobre la cama acariciándose los labios con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

—¿Estás loca?— le soltó, enfadado. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Y qué se supone que debía de hacer cuando actúas como un violador en potencia y contra mi voluntad me obligas a besarte?— le dijo Rose, molesta. —La próxima vez, te arrancaré el labio.

—No, no lo harás.— le dijo él.

—Está bien, no lo haré.— admitió la pelirroja.—Pero ya has visto que duele y no tengo ningún problema en morderte otra vez.

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad.

—No puedo creer que me hayas mordido.— le dijo. —Eres una caja de sorpresas, Rose Weasley Granger.— Después de unos segundos de silencio le dedicó una media sonrisa. —¿También vas a decirme que te obligué a estremecerte entre mis brazos y a gemir mientras te besaba?

Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente y le lanzó una almohada. Scorpius rió, divertido, y la atajó sin inconveniente.

Llamaron a la puerta dos veces y luego ésta se abrió para dejar entrar a Earlena. La bruja miró, sorprendida, a los dos chicos sentados sobre la cama, y luego les sonrió. Con delicadeza cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, Scorpius.— le dijo la bruja al rubio.

Rose tomó la palabra rápidamente, avergonzada.

—No es lo que parece.

—Me quedé toda la noche con ella, cuidándola.— dijo Scorpius mirándola con ternura fingida. —Es como mi hermana pequeña.

Rose lo miró con seriedad.

—Soy un mes mayor a ti, Scorpius.— le dijo.

—Lástima que tengas una apariencia tan infantil. Nadie diría que estás en séptimo.— le dijo él con toda la intención de provocarla. Estiró la mano hacia la cabeza de Rose y la despeinó. —Y tu cabello es como el pelaje de un cachorro.

—¿De un…? ¿Infantil?— soltó Rose, ofendida.

Earlena rió cortamente.

—Me alegra que se cuiden mutuamente. En estos tiempos es lo mejor que pueden hacer.— les dijo, y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro para adoptar un talante serio. —Dados los recientes acontecimientos, como ya podrán imaginar, tendremos que investigar a fondo la situación de Rose y los ataques que ha recibido. — miró a la gryffindoriana. —Es bastante probable que Exus no esté envuelto en los ataques como creíamos. Los hombres de capa plateada que te han perseguido pudieron haber sido enviados por alguien más.

Scorpius miró a Rose y notó que la pelirroja se mantuvo callada. No comprendía por qué no le había dicho ya a Earlena que durante la cuarta prueba también había sido atacada. Tal vez quería mantenerlo en secreto, quizás no estaba preparada para hablar de la muerte de Eros.

Earlena volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Rizieri, Ásban y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes dos se merecen unas vacaciones.— les dijo. Rose y Scorpius la miraron sorprendidos. —No será demasiado tiempo ya que, como saben, necesitamos que la competencia continúe a paso veloz para tener lo más pronto posible al próximo miembro de la Orden, pero al menos podrán descansar un poco de todo esto. No queremos que el estrés afecte su rendimiento. Hemos decidido que lo mejor es que pasen dos días de descanso en un ambiente familiar. Les hará bien. Serán enviados a sus respectivas familias.— miró a Rose. —Dado que tus padres están en el Escuadrón Azul y que tus abuelos, Molly y Arthur, se encuentran en una excursión con Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander, viajarás al mundo muggle con los señores Granger.

Rose asintió, todavía algo confundida, y Scorpius se dirigió a Earlena.

—¿No podría resultar peligroso que Rose esté en el mundo muggle sin protección alguna?— le preguntó. —Es decir, sea Exus o no, quien esté detrás de los ataques podría aprovechar la situación para lastimarla.

Earlena negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie sabe que ustedes no regresarán a Hogwarts.— le dijo al slytherin. —Los únicos que sabremos en dónde estarán en los próximos dos días seremos nosotros, los miembros de la Orden. Y nos encargaremos de poner un campo de protección sobre la casa de los Granger. Estaremos enterados de cualquier anomalía, como el uso de magia dentro del perímetro, así que no hay por qué preocuparse. Deben vestirse y preparar sus maletas. Los apareceremos en sus respectivos hogares.

—Yo ya sé aparecerme.— dijo Scorpius.

Earlena lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro por ti, pero no es legal que lo hagas sin tu licencia, de modo que me encargaré de llevarte a tu casa por mi cuenta, si no te importa.

Earlena los miró con afecto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Los espero abajo en quince minutos.— les dijo justo antes de salir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Scorpius vio a Rose ponerse de pie y empezar a hacer su maleta, en completo silencio, dejando sólo un jean y una blusa sobre la cama. Mientras tanto él se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación con lentitud. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba nada la idea de separarse de Rose durante dos días. Aquello jamás podría significarle un descanso, sino una completa y absoluta tortura. Aun así, no era sólo eso lo que le preocupaba. Las palabras de Aarón de la noche pasada lo taladraban por dentro:

"No la dejes sola, Malfoy. No te atrevas a dejarla sola".

No podía explicarse por qué, a pesar de todo, se sentía compelido a escucharlo.

**2.-**

El gran comedor estaba lleno de alumnos que desayunaban expectantes y emocionados por el partido amistoso entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw que tendría lugar pocas horas después. La mesa de Gryffindor era un caos de apuestas que generalmente se inclinaban hacia Ravenclaw, no porque creyeran que su equipo fuera el mejor, sino porque preferían apoyar a la casa de las águilas antes que a la de las serpientes.

Hugo fue el último en unirse a sus primas y primos.

—¿Se te pegaron las sábanas?— le preguntó Louis, burlón.

—Sí.— dijo el castaño bostezando y mirando la comida que tenía enfrente. —Y ahora tengo el hambre de un auténtico león.

—¿Cuándo va a regresar Rose?— preguntó Fred. —¿Creen que habrá ganado la cuarta prueba?

—No sé cómo puedes dudarlo.— dijo Lily mientras untaba su tostada con mermelada de frambuesa. —Es evidente que le ganó a Malfoy.

Albus miró a Lily con intriga.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?— le preguntó. —Malfoy es su igual. Los dos están en condiciones de…

—¿Su igual?— Lily soltó una risa seca. —Debes estar bromeando, ¿no es así? Rose no tiene igual. Cuando todos estábamos esparciendo baba por el suelo y gateando ella ya había aprendido a leer y recitaba de memoria esos cuentos muggles que tanto le gustaba leer. — miró su tostada con satisfacción. —Es una genia y será, muy próximamente, miembro de la Orden.

—No te confundas, quiero que Rose gane.— dijo Albus. —Pero no creo que subestimar a Malfoy sea lo correcto.

Dominique asintió.

—Es cierto. Malfoy es un rival intenso.— dijo la rubia. —Dicen que es capaz de resolver ejercicios de runas con los ojos cerrados y que nunca ha sacado menos de un diez en toda su vida. Es espeluznante.

—Rose también es espeluznante.— dijo Louis, estremeciéndose. —¿Recuerdan aquella vez que inventó su propia poción para la gripe? Era mejor que la de Madame Pomfrey porque no te salía humo por las orejas y tardabas mucho menos en curarte. ¡Y sólo tenía 13 años!

—Por supuesto: es mi hermana.— dijo Hugo, mientras engullía un sándwich de queso. —Es perfecta y, como dijo Lily, será la ganadora de la competencia de Merlín.

Lily golpeó su hombro contra el de Hugo en un gesto de complicidad y él le sonrió.

Louis miró a Dominique, Roxanne y Lucy con una ceja levantada.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?— les preguntó. —Esta mesa es para gryffindors.

Dominique le dedicó una mirada asesina a su hermano.

—Muy gracioso, Louis, muy gracioso.— le dijo.

Fred se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca.

—¿Sabes, Roxy? Dicen que Lysander está siendo el tutor de una chica de cuarto llamada Pola Emerson. Creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto, porque que quiero que sea mi cuñado.

Roxanne se llenó su taza con café caliente.

—No me interesa lo que haga Lysander con su vida o a quién tutorice.— dijo la morena con indiferencia.

Fred frunció el ceño.

—¿No entiendes que a tal Pola Emerson suspira por los pasillos por él? ¡Va a intentar quitártelo!

Roxanne entornó los ojos.

—A ver, querido hermano, te explicaré esto lo más sencillamente posible: Lysander y yo no tenemos nada, Lysander no me pertenece, por lo tanto, no podrían quitármelo. Si Lysander decide ser un pederasta y salir con una chica de cuarto, eso poco tiene que ver conmigo.

Fred bufó.

—Roxanne, te lo advierto: no aceptaré a otro como cuñado. Así que ni siquiera te atrevas a ponerte de novia con alguien más. ¿Entendiste?

Lucy dejó caer un poco de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ben, ¡lo olvidé por completo!— soltó la pelinaranja.

—¡Viva!— dijo Lily, aplaudiendo. —Por fin tu mente ha empezado a discriminar la información importante de la irrelevante. ¡Felicitaciones!

Lucy frunció el ceño levemente e ignoró a Lily.

—Tengo que felicitarlo.— dijo la pelinaranja buscándolo con la mirada en la mesa de Ravenclaw. —No está…

Albus se puso de pie.

—Todos están abandonando el comedor y dirigiéndose ya al campo de Quidditch. Será mejor que nos apresuremos o no encontraremos buenos lugares.— dijo el moreno.

—Ya.— dijo Hugo tomando un trozo de pan. —Pero me llevaré esto.

—Eres un glotón.— le dijo Dominique.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Sigo siendo terriblemente atractivo.— dijo el castaño mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su prima.

—Más bien eres sólo terrible.— dijo la rubia.

Los Weasley Potter salieron juntos del gran comedor en dirección hacia el campo de Quidditch. En algún momento Lucy se separó del grupo y Lily lo notó, pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto pues tenía sus propios planes.

Había llegado el momento de vengarse de Lorcan.

Le costó librarse de Albus y de Hugo, quienes caminaban muy cerca de ella, sin embargo, cuando subieron a las tribunas logró escabullirse entre la gente animada y ansiosa.

Con gran agilidad se dirigió hacia los vestidores de hombres del equipo de Slytherin. Se felicitó a sí misma cuando consiguió entrar sin que nadie la viera. "Eres brillante, Lily Luna.", se dijo la pelirroja, victoriosa, ya en el vestidor, oculta tras los casilleros. Era una fortuna que el vestidor fuera exactamente igual al de los gryffindorianos. Lily conocía cada esquina, cada recoveco, como si fuera la palma de su mano. Muy silenciosamente, como una gata, se asomó y vio a varios slytherins cambiándose de ropa. Alexander Nott apareció ante sus ojos completamente desnudo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante algunos segundos.

"Está bien, Lucy: tendré que admitir que Nott tiene lo suyo, muy a mi pesar.", se dijo mientras volvía a abrir los ojos. Alexander ya se había vestido y sólo permanecía desnudo de cintura para arriba. "Es un slytherin, mejor amigo de Malfoy y de la insoportable Zabini, pero por lo menos es mejor que Ben Wilson. En todos los sentidos.", pensó. "Si trata bien a Lucy, como hasta ahora lo ha hecho, tal vez pueda aceptarlo".

De entre varios cuerpos masculinos apareció Lorcan, sin camisa, mostrando el tatuaje que tanto él como su hermano tenían en el antebrazo en honor a su madre, Luna Lovegood. Lily sintió, de repente, algo extraño en su interior cuando lo vio sonreír ante la broma de uno de sus compañeros. Sus ojos celestes eran grandes y brillantes. Su cabello rubio oscuro caía desordenado por su rostro.

"Cómo odio a los rubios", se dijo a sí misma mientras veía a Lorcan atar los cordones de sus zapatos deportivos.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del vestidor se abrió dando paso a Megara Zabini, quien golpeó a Lorcan en el trasero con una toalla y se dirigió a Alexander para charlar de algo que Lily no pudo escuchar. ¿Cómo podía entrar así como así al vestidor de chicos? ¿Es que acaso no tenía vergüenza? Lily entornó los ojos, molesta, pero tuvo que admitir que ella estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo y que en varias ocasiones había entrado al vestidor de hombres del equipo de Gryffindor, generalmente buscando a sus primos. La pelirroja notó que algunos chicos se vistieron más rápidamente a causa de la presencia de Megara, pero ella apenas parecía percatarse de sus existencias.

Lily se deslizó, siempre oculta por los casilleros, hacia las cosas de Lorcan. Necesitaba que el rubio fuera el último en abandonar el vestidor. Tenía que asegurarse de que fuera así. Justo cuando Megara pareció hablarle a Lorcan sobre alguna táctica de juego, Lily tomó la camisa del slytherin. Eso sería suficiente. Lorcan no podría dejar el vestidor sin su camisa de quidditch.

La gryffindoriana sonrió cuando vio a los slytherins, ya vestidos, abandonar la estancia poco a poco. Megara y Alexander parecieron apresurar a Lorcan, pero el rubio buscó su camisa infructuosamente. Lily se acercó más para escuchar la conversación.

—Lorcan, tenemos que salir, el juego está por comenzar.— dijo Alexander.

—Adelántense, ya los alcanzaré.— les dijo el rubio. —Mi camisa tiene que estar en algún sitio.

—Hombres.— soltó Megara. —Nunca saben en dónde ponen sus cosas.

La morena y el castaño abandonaron el vestidor dejando, sin saberlo, a Lily y a Lorcan solos.

Lily sacó su varita muy sigilosamente y apuntó a las duchas. Con cuidado murmuró las palabras apropiadas y el agua empezó a caer estruendosamente. Lorcan se volteó, confundido, y dirigió su mirada hacia la ducha que creía vacía.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?— preguntó en voz alta.

Lily tuvo que contener las ganas que tenía de echarse a reír y se mordió los labios. El agua continuaba cayendo de forma inclemente y Lorcan, intrigado, caminó hacia la ducha. Lily lo vio avanzar e introducirse en el cubículo para cerrar el grifo. Justo cuando el agua dejó de caer, la pelirroja corrió hacia la puerta de la ducha y la cerró.

—Ferma.— pronunció utilizando su varita para asegurar la cerradura.

Lorcan, desde el interior, golpeó la puerta con fuerza, intentando salir infructuosamente.

Lily sonrió, satisfecha, y no pudo contener sus ganas de hacerle saber quién lo había atrapado.

—¿Estás cómodo, Scamander?— le dijo en voz alta. —Espero que lo estés, porque me temo que estarás allí adentro durante algún tiempo.

Lorcan, al otro lado de la puerta, frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Potter?— soltó, entre molesto y sorprendido.

Lily se pegó a la puerta, apoyándose en ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Lástima que el equipo de Slytherin tendrá que jugar con un jugador menos en la cancha.— dijo la pelirroja. —Si no fuera porque me importa tan poco tu casa y su reputación deportiva…

Lorcan lanzó un golpe contra la puerta tan fuerte que hizo a Lily alejarse de ésta.

—Potter, te lo diré una sola vez: sácame de aquí.

—¿O si no qué?— lo desafió ella en un tono autosuficiente. —¿Vas a entrar a mi habitación y azotarme como a una niña otra vez? No puedo creer que en verdad pensaras que ibas a salirte con la tuya. Vas a pagar muy caro haberte atrevido a tocarme, Scamander.

Lorcan volvió a golpear con fuerza la puerta y Lily sonrió, disfrutando ampliamente de la frustración del rubio.

—Debiste haberlo pensado dos veces antes de hacer lo que hiciste.— continuó ella. —Conmigo siempre tendrás todas las de perder.

Lily escuchó a Lorcan gruñir por la furia al otro lado de la puerta.

—Potter.— le dijo con una voz grave. —Cuando salga de aquí acabaré contigo.

Lily guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. La voz de Lorcan había sonado absolutamente decidida y aterradora. Sin embargo, ella mantuvo su postura. Todos conocían el carácter de Lorcan: era un ser pacífico, bastante irreverente, pero jamás había demostrado tener ninguna tendencia a la violencia.

Aunque claro, ya le había dado a ella varios golpes en las nalgas, cosa que contradecía esa naturaleza pacífica de la que todos hablaban.

Por otro lado, Lorcan era un slytherin. ¿No eran los slytherins, todos ellos, potencialmente peligrosos?

Lily sacudió la cabeza y recobró la seguridad en sí misma. "Primero muerta antes que dejarme intimidar por Lorcan Scamander", se dijo.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Scamander.— le dijo ella. —Tú y yo sabemos que lo que dices son amenazas vacías. Unos cuantos golpes en las nalgas como las que se les da a las niñas que se han portado mal es todo lo que te atreverías a hacerme. Y yo, en cambio, no tengo límites.

Lorcan soltó una risa seca.

—Te equivocas, Potter.— le dijo el rubio. —Tú, para mí, no eres una chica normal. Despiertas lo peor que hay en mí. Ahora mismo, si pudiera poner mis manos sobre ti, te haría algo mucho peor de lo que te hice aquella vez en tu habitación. Y no me arrepentiría, créeme: porque eres una arpía.

Esta vez fue Lily la que golpeó, con su puño cerrado, la puerta.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, porque olvidaré que eres el hijo de mi madrina y…

—¿Te molesta que te digan la verdad, Potter?— le dijo Lorcan, provocándola. —Todos saben que eres una arpía fría, amargada y rencorosa. Todos saben que escupes veneno por doquier y que eres incapaz de salir del círculo protector de tu familia porque sabes que si la gente te conociera como eres en verdad correrían muy lejos de ti, espantados.

—¡Ja!— le soltó Lily, enfadada. —Soy yo la que ha rechazado la compañía de los demás. Con mi familia me basta.

—Eso es porque eres una frígida.— le dijo Lorcan, furioso. —Otras chicas de tu edad morirían por tener a la mitad de los chicos que han estado detrás de ti a sus pies. Pero tú no. Tú sólo puedes quererte a ti misma y, si no fuera por una cuestión de sangre, seguramente ni siquiera querrías a tus primos.

—¿Frígida?— repitió Lily, boquiabierta. —¡No me hagas reír, Scamander! ¡No soy una frígida!

—¿Ah no?— le preguntó. —Déjame ver si lo tengo todo claro: nunca has salido con ningún chico, nunca te relacionas con nadie fuera del ámbito familiar, por lo tanto, no pareces sentirte especialmente atraída por el contacto físico, ¿no es así? Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que eres virgen. Ciertamente sabes besar, eso te lo concedo, pero no has tenido demasiadas oportunidades para practicarlo, ¿no es así? No te gusta nadie y ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince, no es cierto? La mayoría de las chicas a tu edad ya están pensando seriamente en tener sus primeras experiencias sexuales, pero tú ni siquiera has sentido lo que es desear a alguien, querer sentir a esa otra persona piel contra piel; ni siquiera ese instinto tan básico, que nada tiene que ver con el amor, parece haber despertado tu curiosidad. Creo, Potter, que la palabra frigidez es la que mejor describe tu condición.

—Eres un…

—Estoy convencido de que de allí proviene toda tu amargura.— continuó Lorcan. —Tal vez te haría bien tener un poco de sangre en las venas y tener sexo con alguien para liberar tensiones. Podría hacerte una lista de personas que estarían dispuestas a hacerte el favor. Yo no, por supuesto. Prefiero a mujeres y no a niñas de papá.

Lily pateó la puerta con furia.

—No, claro, que no: tú prefieres a zorras de propiedad pública como Libby Dworkin. Supongo que en tu modo de ver el mundo ser una frígida es no abrirse de piernas a media población masculina de Hogwarts. En ese caso, tienes razón: soy una frígida.

Lorcan asestó otro golpe contra la puerta.

—¡Lávate la boca antes de hablar de ella, Potter!— le dijo, furioso. —Libby es mil veces más mujer de lo que tú nunca podrás llegar a ser.

—¿Por qué es más mujer? ¿Porque se acostó contigo y yo no? Todo Hogwarts lo sabe. Dworkin ha pasado por las camas de medio colegio, no te sientas muy especial.

—Si no te acostaste conmigo, Potter, no fue porque tú lo decidieras así. Yo jamás te lo propuse. Mucho menos intenté pasar esa línea. No me atraías lo suficiente.

Lily soltó una risa corta y burlona.

—Déjame recordarte, Scamander, que estuviste tras de mí como un psicópata durante algún tiempo, como un completo desquiciado acosador. Así que no finjas que te era indiferente.

—Te vi como un reto, eso fue todo.— dijo Lorcan, irritado. —Luego me di cuenta de que no valías la pena. Y si todos los hombres pudieran ver lo que hay debajo de tu belleza te mantendrías virgen toda tu vida.

Lily, completamente fuera de sí, le soltó:

—¡No soy virgen, así que la próxima vez que digas que Libby Dworkin tiene más sangre en las venas que yo, te recomiendo pensarlo dos veces!

Un silencio perfecto invadió el vestuario y la gryffindoriana pudo imaginar a Lorcan quieto, sorprendido y descolocado, al otro lado de la puerta. Esbozó una media sonrisa y saboreó su victoria representada en el silencio distendido.

"¿A que no te esperabas eso, Scamander?", pensó mientras levantaba el mentón, orgullosa de sí misma.

Claro que su triunfo habría tenido un sabor mucho más dulce si su mentira hubiese sido cierta.

**3.-**

—¡Rosie, cariño!— soltó la abuela Granger mientras se abalanzaba sobre su nieta, dándole un abrazo cálido que la dejó sin aire.

—Hola, abuela— dijo Rose, sonriente, mientras se separaban. —Es un alivio estar de vuelta con ustedes aunque sea unos días.

El abuelo se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó por los hombros.

—Déjame verte.— le dijo con dulzura. —Eres un verdadero primor.— le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice. —Toda una jovencita.

Rose soltó su equipaje y se entregó a un abrazo largo y afectivo con su abuelo.

—No saben cuánto los extrañé.— dijo la pelirroja.

El abuelo Granger rió.

—Tu madre nos ha contado todos tus logros.— le dijo con sencillez. —Estamos orgullosos de ti. No importa si ganas o no esa competencia: para nosotros siempre serás una heroína.

La abuela asintió.

—No todas las chicas de 17 años llegan hasta donde tú estás.— le dijo a Rose mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura. —Pero, ¡entremos! Debes estar exhausta y nosotros pretendemos mimarte y consentirte todo lo que podamos.

Rose sonrió ampliamente y tomó su equipaje.

—No, no, no, señorita.— le dijo su abuelo arrebatándoselo de las manos. —Yo soy el botones de este hotel y el peso de las maletas me corresponde a mí.

La gryffindoriana entró a la casa de sus abuelos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Había bastado verlos a ellos para sentirse, de pronto, renovada: la muerte de Eros, la traición de Aarón, todo se había desvanecido en el marco de la puerta. El pesar y la confusión seguían estando entro de ella, pero ahora se sentía capaz de lidiar con esas pérdidas.

El olor de la casa era parecido al de un pastel de frutas y mermelada fresca. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había estado siempre. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado desde el verano pasado. Su abuelo seguía teniendo el cabello blanco, espeso, y un pequeño bigote que lo hacía ver entrañable. Su abuela tenía su abundante cabello gris recogido en una rosca y usaba unas gafas con graduación que le hacían ver los ojos mucho más pequeños de lo que eran en realidad.

Los dos eran presencias pacíficas, amables y generosas que la instalaban, de repente, en su infancia, en todas las épocas especiales y cálidas de su vida; era por eso que entrar en aquella casa había sido para Rose como un ritual purificador. Los problemas, las preocupaciones, quedaron en el pórtico: allí adentro ella no era una bruja que competía por un puesto dentro de la Orden, no era una Dovahkiin, ni una perseguida por hombres con túnicas plateadas, ni la heredera de los mismos poderes de Morgana, la sangre de fuego: era simplemente una nieta amada, un miembro más de una familia.

—¡Estás muy delgada, cariño!— le dijo su abuela.

—Te haré un almuerzo delicioso.— continuó su abuelo mientras subía las escaleras con el equipaje de Rose.

La pelirroja lo siguió. Estar en la casa de sus abuelos la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Entró en la habitación que siempre ocupaba cuando estaba de visita y vio a su abuelo dejar el equipaje junto a la cama.

—Ponte cómoda. Te prepararé un vaso de un delicioso jugo de frutas que hice esta mañana.— le dijo el abuelo mientras salía de la habitación.

Rose suspiró reconfortada. Aunque lo de Eros y lo de Aarón no desaparecía de su mente, se sentía aliviada de cierto modo. Antes de entrar a la casa de sus abuelos recordó la consigna que el sabio le había dado a ella antes de empezar la cuarta prueba, la de no hablar durante el día. Si hubiera seguido la consigna, si no hubiera roto con esa regla, no había podido invocar a Eros y, tal vez, la dragona estaría viva.

"Pero yo y toda la tripulación de Leo habríamos perecido en el mar", se dijo a sí misma. "O tal vez no, tal vez habríamos sobrevivido sin la ayuda de Eros, pero eso nunca lo sabré".

Se llevó una mano al pecho: desde la muerte de Eros se sentía diferente, como si en su interior habitara el espíritu de la dragona. Era eso lo que la hacía una Dovahkiin después de todo: tendría a Eros unida a ella por siempre.

Al menos de ese modo no la perdería.

Abrió su equipaje y empezó a sacar las pocas prendas que tenía y a doblarlas sobre la cama. Rose pensó en Namia y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Leo estuviera llevándola de vuelta a Avalon tal y como lo prometió. Ella le había entregado la piedra azul, el corazón de Eros, a Namia con la intención de que la guardara hasta que pudiera reclamarla. Todavía no sabía bien qué utilidad podía tener aquella piedra, pero era el corazón fosilizado de Eros y, por lo tanto, era algo valioso para Rose. Había decidido no traerlo de vuelta consigo porque sentía que, al ser una parte de su dragona, merecía descansar en su tierra de origen: Avalon. Además temía, por alguna extraña razón, que se la arrebataran. Tal vez era sólo una paranoia suya sin fundamento alguno, pero no se arrepentía de haber dejado la piedra en manos de Namia. Confiaba plenamente en ella.

—Necesito que la cuides como si fuera lo más valioso que hay en el mundo.— le dijo Rose a Namia, entregándole la piedra azul en las manos, en medio de la noche, en la cueva donde habían parado a descansar. Scorpius, Leo y Anuk dormían profundamente —Es el corazón de Eros. No puedo llevármelo. Tengo miedo. Siento que estará más seguro en Avalon.

Namia se humedeció los labios.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo susurrando. —Cuidaré del corazón de tu dragona como si fuera el mío propio. Lo llevaré de vuelta a casa, donde te estará esperando cuando quieras pedirlo de vuelta.

No sabía si había hecho lo correcto al no llevarlo consigo, pero ya era muy tarde para retroceder. Rose confiaba en que Namia protegería el corazón de Eros mejor que nadie. Tal vez incluso mejor que ella misma, después de todo, Namia, con la piel tostada por el sol y el cabello castaño largo y salvaje, era miembro de una de las tribus más peligrosas de Avalon. Sus habilidades como protectora debían de ser mucho mejores que las suyas.

Rose se llevó las manos a las caderas cuando acabó de doblar su ropa y paseó la mirada por la habitación: le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. Se alegraba de que los miembros de la Orden hubieran decidido darles a ella y a Scorpius dos días de descanso. Aunque debía admitir que se sentía extraña así, alejada del slytherin, cuando casi todo el tiempo estaban cerca o al menos en el mismo lugar. No estaba acostumbrada a estar sin él. Un vacío extraño se le formó en la boca del estómago e, inmediatamente, se reprendió a sí misma: "No puedes extrañarlo, Rose. Él no es nada para ti ahora. Además, lo verás dentro de dos días. No es para tanto. No seas ridícula". Inconscientemente se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el rubio en esos momentos. Tal vez estaría hablando con su madre, Astoria; preguntándole por el papel de su padre dentro del Escuadrón Azul. Estaba convencida de que a Scorpius también le haría bien pasar dos días con su madre. El rubio necesitaba ciertas explicaciones, lo conocía bien: querría obtener respuestas.

Después de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un vestido celeste, fresco y holgado, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Justo cuando atravesaba el salón sonó el timbre.

—¡Yo abro!— gritó la pelirroja a sus abuelos, quienes parecían estar en la cocina.

Nada la habría preparado para lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta.

Su mandíbula cayó hacia abajo por lo menos un centímetro, dejándola con la boca abierta, cuando vio a Scorpius en su pórtico y éste le sonrió ampliamente, acomodándose una mochila sobre la espalda. La luz del sol caía sobre su cabello rubio haciéndolo parecer oro puro y sus ojos grises brillaban con más fuerza que nunca. Parecía más una aparición que una persona de carne y hueso.

—Por Merlín, los caballeros de la mesa redonda, Morgana, Arturo, las barbas de Dumbledore y la túnica negra de Severus Snape… creo que alucino.— dijo la pelirroja mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, corroborando que no tenía fiebre. —¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y paseó su mirada por la fachada de la casa.

—Así que esto es una tradicional casa muggle.— dijo mientras analizaba cada espacio. —Interesante. La arquitectura ciertamente es extraña.

Rose, confundida al extremo, quiso inquirir una vez más sobre el porqué de su presencia cuando la puerta fue abierta al máximo por la mano de su abuela. Rose se volteó y vio cómo también su abuelo aparecía con un vaso con jugo de frutas en la mano. Ambos miraron a Scorpius con desconcierto.

El rubio les sonrió encantadoramente.

—Cariño, ¿quién es este chico tan apuesto?— le dijo la abuela a Rose. —¿Es un amigo tuyo?

Rose, anonadada, apenas pudo responder porque Scorpius caminó hacia los Granger y les extendió la mano.

—Es un gusto conocerlos. Rose me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.— dijo el slytherin mientras les estrechaba las manos. —Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy: soy el novio de Rose.

La pelirroja sintió como si un globo hubiera estallado cerca de sus tímpanos dejándola aturdida y mareada. La sangre no tardó en acumularse en sus mejillas, sonrojándola escandalosamente.

—¡No es cierto, abuela, abuelo…!— dijo Rose inmediatamente, avergonzada. —No es lo que parece.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en ella.

—Rose, es mejor que les digamos la verdad. — dijo el rubio y luego miró a los Granger. —Debido a ciertas discordias familiares (mi padre y el de Rose no se llevan nada bien), los dos hemos mantenido en secreto nuestra relación.

—Ah, sí.— dijo la abuela, meditativa. —¿Dijiste Malfoy? Creo que recuerdo algunas veces en las que Hermione nos habló de tu padre y la mala relación que tiene con Ronald. Pero, queridos, eso no es importante. Si los dos se quieren no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Scorpius pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Rose, pegándola contra él.

—Es lo que le he dicho desde un principio.— dijo el rubio. —Pero Rose es algo tímida para este tipo de cosas.

Rose quiso replicar, pero no encontró la voz para hacerlo. Todo sucedía tan rápido que apenas podía creer que estuviera inmersa en una situación semejante.

El abuelo Granger sonrió.

—Cariño, no tienes que ocultarnos nada. Ya estás en edad de enamorarte.— le dijo mirando a Rose con ternura. —A tu madre también le costó contarnos lo de Ronald. Supongo que viene de familia esta timidez exacerbada hacia este tipo de asuntos.

—Pero, abuelo, yo…— comenzó Rose, pero fue interrumpida por Scorpius.

—Se supone que debería estar con mi madre ahora, pero le expliqué que no podía pasar un solo día lejos de Rose, y me permitió venir.— dijo el rubio. —Ya conocía la dirección porque el verano pasado tuve un encuentro extraño con Rose en la calle de enfrente.— el rubio la miró y le sonrió. —Creo que desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en ella.

Rose pestañeó varias veces, aturdida, y sólo pudo escuchar la voz animada de su abuela:

—¡Qué alegría!— exclamó. —Te quedarás en la habitación de Hugo. Nos encanta la idea de tenerte aquí. — los miró mientras unía ambas manos a la altura del pecho. —¿No se ven adorables?— le preguntó a su marido. —Hacen una pareja estupenda.

Rose tragó saliva y se llevó un rizo atrás de la oreja. Todavía estaba con el brazo de Scorpius encima, y todo su aroma a ropa limpia y hierba buena la envolvió hipnotizándola durante algunos segundos.

La pelirroja sintió que todo lo demás ocurría en cámara lenta: la entrada al salón, la conversación que Scorpius inició con su abuelo sobre deportes mientras subían las escaleras… Ni siquiera notó en qué momento su abuela le había arrebatado el vaso con jugo de frutas a su abuelo para dárselo a ella. Cuando por fin reaccionó se dio cuenta de que tenía el vaso en su mano derecha.

Miró hacia las escaleras por donde habían desaparecido Scorpius y su abuelo mientras apretaba su mano libre en un puño.

—Esto es demasiado.— murmuró frustrada.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él en la casa de sus abuelos? ¿Con qué fin había viajado hasta allí? ¿Para atormentarla? ¿Acaso creía que iba a doblegarla acosándola de esa forma?

¡Le había dicho a sus abuelos que los dos eran novios! Rose empezó a subir las escaleras con resolución. ¿Y si su madre o, peor aún, su padre se enteraba de semejante mentira? Si eso ocurría no habría poder sobre la tierra que la salvara del huracán Weasley.

Y sí: su padre era el huracán.

"Voy a matarlo y, cuando acabe con él, le enviaré el cadáver a su madre con una carta de disculpas", pensó mientras atravesaba el corto pasillo.

En la habitación que normalmente era ocupada por Hugo, Scorpius colocaba su mochila sobre la cama mientras seguía charlando animadamente con el señor Granger.

—He visto algunos partidos de fútbol en la televisión, cuando me he escapado con un amigo al mundo muggle.— dijo Scorpius. —Pero no sé gran cosa sobre él. Parece ser bastante divertido.

—¡Es genial!— dijo el abuelo. —Te enseñaré algunos partidos que tengo grabados en cintas en algún momento. Los colecciono. Sólo los grandes e inolvidables. Es muy diferente al quidditch, según tengo entendido, pero es un juego del que vale la pena enterarse.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Me encantaría aprender a jugarlo.— dijo el rubio. —Me gustan los deportes. Todos. Soy muy bueno en ellos.

—Se nota, muchacho, tienes el tipo de ser un deportista.— le dijo el señor Granger. —¿Quieres un delicioso jugo de frutas? Preparé una jarra esta mañana y está realmente…

Rose interrumpió a su abuelo.

—Le daré el mío, abuelo.— le dijo la pelirroja. —No te preocupes.— miró a Scorpius enigmáticamente. —Nos gusta compartir cosas.

—De todos modos traeré un vaso extra.— dijo el abuelo, sonriente. —Scorpius, quiero que sepas que estás en tu casa. No dudes en pedirnos cualquier cosa que necesites. Jean y yo estamos encantados de tu presencia.— luego miró a Rose con ternura. —Cualquiera que quiera a nuestra pequeña Rosie es bienvenido en nuestro hogar.

El slytherin asintió, contento.

—Muchas gracias, señor Granger.— le dijo para finalmente mirar a la pelirroja con astucia. —Todo lo que necesito es estar cerca de Rose. Nada más.

El señor Granger les dedicó a los dos una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Rose se aseguró de que su abuelo hubiera bajado las escaleras y luego caminó hacia el rubio claramente enfadada.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes apareciéndote en casa de mis abuelos de esta manera y diciendo que eres mi novio?— le preguntó la pelirroja. —¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí?

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sabe.— dijo el rubio. —Y lo entendió perfectamente. Cuando le dije que no soportaba estar lejos de mi novia casi se derrite de la emoción. Recuerda que ella todavía cree que lo nuestro es oficial. Además, es una mujer muy sentimental.

Rose respiró hondo.

—Déjame ver si entendí: estás muy loco y empiezas a creerte tus propias mentiras y eso hace que las repitas constantemente y que hagas que todos crean lo que no es cierto. ¿Verdad?— le dijo ella.

Scorpius asintió con algo de sarcasmo.

—Sí, algo así.— le dijo. Dio dos pasos hacia ella y se inclinó ligeramente, casi rozando su nariz con la de la pelirroja. —¿Por qué no admites que te encanta la idea de que haya venido a verte?

Rose se sonrojó intensamente, pero no pudo responderle porque el señor Granger volvió a entrar a la habitación con un vaso de jugo en las manos.

—Toma, Scorpius. ¡Disfrútalo!— le dijo. —Ven, quiero enseñarte la casa. Es pequeña, pero Jean y yo trabajamos mucho en ella. Y te puedo asegurar que es acogedora.

Scorpius bebió un trago del jugo y se relamió los labios.

—Está exquisito.— le dijo.

Rose entornó los ojos. ¿Ahora pretendía ser el invitado más gentil y educado sobre la tierra? ¿A qué tétrico juego estaba jugando?

—Vamos.— le dijo el abuelo al rubio. —Por cierto: tienes una dentadura espectacular. Jean y yo somos dentistas retirados, pero no podemos dejar de fijarnos en esas cosas. ¿Es natural?

Scorpius siguió al señor Granger saliendo de la habitación y, justo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, le dedicó a Rose una mirada de goce. Estaba, en efecto, disfrutando al máximo de la situación.

Cuando Rose se vio sola, completamente sola, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

¿Qué clase de pesadilla sería pasar dos días enteros con Scorpius y sus abuelos encantados por sus oraciones políticamente correctas y sofisticadas, su gentileza e ingenio, su natural carisma, esa que lo hacía ser, precisamente, un Malfoy, y tener que verlos comiendo de la palma de su mano?

Y ella, ¿sobreviviría a las virtudes de un Malfoy?

**4.-**

—Estás mintiendo.

—No, no lo estoy. Y no es mi culpa que seas tan narcisista como para creer que sólo porque no me acosté contigo, ni con nadie en este colegio de impresentables, yo sería virgen.

Lorcan soltó una risa árida.

—Creí que ya habíamos pasado ya por esto: yo nunca intenté llevarte a la cama, así que deja de hablar como si hubiera intentado hacerlo. Y con respecto a lo de tu supuesta vida sexual activa… Buen intento, Potter. Pero sé que mientes.

—¿Ah sí?— dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos y mirando la puerta cerrada. —Me gustaría saber cómo es que puedes estar tan seguro de ello.

Llevaban allí, discutiendo, durante más tiempo del que eran capaces de calcular. El partido de quidditch había empezado hacía varios minutos. Dos chicos del equipo de Slytherin se aparecieron por el vestidor en busca de Lorcan, pero Lily silenció la ducha por un breve periodo y se escondió, de modo que los slytherins salieron con las manos vacías. Desde entonces no habían parado de pelear y, por alguna extraña razón, Lily no conseguía dar media vuelta y marcharse.

"Primero muerta antes que dejarlo con la última palabra", pensó.

—A veces me sorprende lo lenta que puedes ser para algunas cosas.— dijo Lorcan. —Casi todos los veranos de mi vida los he pasado en la madriguera con tu familia y contigo. Jamás, nadie, te ha visto con ningún chico. Lo mismo aquí en Hogwarts. Así que mientes. Lo que te hace aún más patética. ¿Por qué no tratas de tener una vida sexual real en lugar de inventártela?

Lily sintió cómo la ira la hizo temblar, pero respiró hondo y recuperó el control de sí misma.

—Que tú no conozcas a la persona con la que perdí mi virginidad no significa que esa persona no existió.— le dijo la pelirroja. —De hecho, no sé por qué hablamos del primero, cuando podríamos hablar de todos los que vinieron después.

Lorcan fingió reír.

—Es decir que para ti Libby es una zorra y una fácil, pero tú, que clamas haberte acostado con varios, eres un ejemplo de moralidad. ¿Lo entendí bien?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, iracunda. Su mentira empezaba a convertirse en un monstruo que se mordía la cola.

—Mi caso es distinto al de tu ex novia, Scamander.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Yo soy dueña de mi cuerpo y tengo derecho a satisfacer sus necesidades con quienes mejor me parezca. Yo escojo con quién me acuesto, no al revés. Libby Dworkin, en cambio, es la típica chica que se deja llevar por todo aquel que le pone una mano encima. ¿Por qué otra razón alguien en sus cinco sentidos se habría involucrado con un tipo como tú?

Lorcan soltó un gruñido de furia y frustración.

—Pues para ser la clase de tipo que dices que soy dedicas demasiado de tu tiempo en mí. ¿No crees?— le soltó él. —Eres una pesadilla…

—¡Pues tú no eres precisamente un sueño de algodones de azúcar y chocolate!

Lorcan volvió a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no sólo te quitas de mi camino y me dejas en paz, Potter?— le dijo. —¿Qué no entiendes que no me interesa verte, hablarte, o tener ningún tipo de relación con alguien como tú?

Lily guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Por alguna razón las últimas palabras de Lorcan la hicieron sentir desanimada, como si alguien la hubiese pinchado por dentro, pero la sensación duró poco. Entonces su enfado tomó posesión de ella con creciente intensidad.

—Cuando estemos a mano, te dejaré en paz, Scamander.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Nunca voy a olvidar la humillación que me hiciste pasar cuando me golpeaste.

—No te golpeé, Potter.— le dijo Lorcan. —Te azoté. Y volvería a hacerlo gustoso: porque te lo mereces.

—¿Quieres guerra, gemelo tonto?— dijo Lily. —Pues la tendrás. Y cuando acabe contigo habrás deseado jamás haberte metido conmigo.

—¿Quieres apostar?— le soltó el rubio. —No será difícil para mí hacer pedazos a una egocéntrica, fría, amargada, arpía frígida.

—¡No soy una frígida!— gritó Lily lanzando un golpe contra la puerta.

—Entonces te gustan las mujeres.— dijo el rubio. —Porque no puedo imaginar otra razón por la que odies tanto a todos los chicos del planeta.

—¿Que me gustan las…?— Lily casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. —¡No odio a todos los hombres del planeta, sólo a los que son como tú!

—Claro, lo olvidé.— dijo Lorcan. —Tu modelo de hombre perfecto es Teddy. Aún así, ni siquiera con él has dejado de comportante como una perra.

Lily se quedó petrificada, absolutamente sorprendida por la palabra que Lorcan había utilizado para definirla, y quizás por eso no reaccionó rápidamente cuando, tras un nuevo golpe del rubio, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Todo lo demás ocurrió tan rápido que la gryffindoriana apenas encontró tiempo para gritar.

Lorcan emergió velozmente del cubículo y la empujó hacia el interior de otra ducha. Lily soltó su varita, la cual rodó por el suelo lejos de su alcance, mientras que el rubio se encerraba con ella. La gryffindoriana intentó alcanzar su varita, pero el slytherin la tomó antes que ella y la volvió a empujar. El rubio soltó un hechizo silenciador y luego lanzó la varita afuera del cubículo.

Cuando los ojos gatunos de Lily se encontraron con los celestes de Lorcan, ella supo que todo ese tiempo lo había subestimado: los ojos del rubio eran una tormenta fría y despiadada. Jamás, en toda su vida, había visto a Lorcan tan enfadado, tan fuera de sí como aparecía ante ella en ese momento. No era común para Lily sentir miedo, pero durante unos brevísimos instantes sintió algo muy parecido a ello.

Entonces la pelirroja se lanzó contra él, dispuesta a hacerlo a un lado para salir, pero Lorcan la empujó contra la pared opuesta con facilidad. La pelirroja soltó un quejido de dolor cuando su cabeza se golpeó contra los azulejos. El slytherin abrió el agua fría al máximo y un chorro helado cayó sobre Lily.

Ella gritó.

La pelirroja intentó alejarse del flujo del chorro, pero Lorcan no se lo permitió: tenía a Lily agarrada por los hombros y, aunque ella se retorcía como una culebra, no logró soltarse. Cada vez que ella gritaba, una gran cantidad de agua fría entraba en su boca, ahogándola. Golpeó el pecho desnudo de Lorcan, clavó sus uñas en él y lo escuchó quejarse, adolorido. Sabía que lo había lastimado, pero ninguno de sus ataques contribuyó a su liberación. Lorcan parecía resuelto a congelarla bajo el agua.

Afuera las tribunas soltaron vítores enardecidos.

El partido había terminado.

**5.-**

Alexander Nott aterrizó sobre el césped y dejó que su escoba cayera al suelo sin recogerla. Megara, quien había entrado en el campo para subirle los ánimos a los slytherins, tuvo que levantarla y, mientras las tribunas vitoreaban a Ravenclaw, corrió detrás de su amigo.

—¿En dónde demonios se metió Lorcan?— le preguntó la morena. —¿Desapareció de la faz de la tierra o qué?

Alexander caminaba a paso veloz. Quería alejarse del ruido que le recordaba que había perdido el partido. Él era el capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Si alguien tenía la culpa de aquella derrota, ese alguien era él. Durante todo el partido había buscado a Lucy con la mirada. Una sonrisa de ella habría bastado para reanimarlo, pero divisarla entre la gente había sido imposible. No estaba seguro de que hubiera estado en la tribuna de Hufflepuff, o Ravenclaw, o Gyffindor. De cualquier forma no había conseguido verla.

—Envié a los suplentes a buscarlo en el vestuario y no lo encontraron. No sé qué fue de él.— dijo el castaño, deteniéndose abruptamente. — Ha sido un partido difícil: no teníamos a Scorpius, Lorcan desapareció, Parkinson fue golpeado por una bludger… Simplemente no tuvimos suerte.

Albus y Dominique, quienes habían decidido bajar al campo también, se acercaron a los slytherins.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba.— le murmuró Alexander a Megara. —Una ravenclaw.

Albus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Megara le sonrió.

Luego los ojos verdes del gryffindoriano se posaron en Alexander.

—Jugaste muy bien.— le dijo el moreno. —Tus jugadas fueron brillantes.

El castaño no pareció reconfortado por las palabras de Albus.

—Gracias, pero está claro que no fue suficiente.— le dijo.

Megara miró a su novio.

—A Alex no le gusta perder.— le dijo. —Lo lleva muy mal. Siempre.

Alexander le dedicó una mirada ácida a la morena. Dominique le sonrió.

—Soy una ravenclaw y sin embargo debo admitir que tu equipo jugó mejor.— dijo la rubia. —Tenían estrategias muy buenas, es una lástima que…

—Sí, lo sé.— le dijo el castaño con malhumor. —Es una lástima que perdiéramos.

Megara volvió a mirar a Albus.

—¿Ves que tengo razón?— le dijo a su novio. —Lo lleva muy mal.

Alexander entornó los ojos y luego buscó a Lucy entre el gentío que iba abandonando las tribunas. Ni rastro de ella. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a Albus con expectación.

—¿Y Lucy?— le preguntó.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. No la he visto desde el desayuno.

Dominique, distraídamente, comentó:

—Tal vez se fue a felicitar a Ben por su cumpleaños. A ninguno de los dos los he visto y…— de repente, al darse cuenta de la expresión de enfado en el rostro de Alexander Nott, guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Tragó saliva. —Es decir, es sólo una suposición estúpida porque, claro, qué haría Lucy felicitando al tonto de Ben, ¿no? Es decir, ni siquiera recordó que era su cumpleaños, si no fuera por…

Pero Dominique no pudo terminar porque Alexander, sin decir ni una sola palabra, dio media vuelta y avanzó a paso frenético hacia el interior del castillo.

Una vez que hubo desaparecido, Albus miró con incredulidad a su prima.

—Dom, en verdad no puedo creer que hayas hecho lo que hiciste.— le dijo el moreno.

Dominique, apenada hasta el extremo, se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.— le dijo. —Mátame. Por favor, mátame.

Megara sonrió, divertida.

—No sabía que tu prima era tan graciosa.— le comentó al moreno.

—Sí. Es el payaso de la familia.— dijo Albus en tono burlón.

Dominique se quitó las manos del rostro y miró a su primo con reproche.

—¿Vas a matarme sí o no?— le dijo la rubia. —Soy una traidora. He apuñalado por la espalda a mi propia prima. He roto los lazos de sangre y merezco el peor de los castigos.

Megara rió con suavidad.

—En verdad es muy graciosa.— le dijo al moreno.

Albus miró a Dominique con ternura.

—No voy matarte, Dom.— le dijo. —Te quiero demasiado como para hacer eso. ¿Lo entiendes? Y Lucy también, así que estoy segura de que entenderá que fue un accidente.

—Cobarde.— le dijo Dominique, cruzándose de brazos.

Megara la miró a los ojos.

—Conozco a Alex, sólo está un poco celoso.— comentó la morena. —Bueno: muy celoso. Pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Está enamorado de Lucy. Se le pasará.

Mientras tanto Alexander caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts como un poseso. Todavía vestía el uniforme de Quidditch y necesitaba una ducha, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a Lucy. "No puedo creer que esté con él", pensó sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía por dentro. Ben Wilson era como un espectro del que no conseguía deshacerse. Deseaba hacer que desapareciera para siempre de la vida de Lucy, de sus recuerdos, que para la hufflepuff su relación con Ben no fuera más que un espejismo. Él era quien había estado junto a ella en los peores momentos de la ruptura, cuando la pelinaranja se sacrificó para defender al ravenclaw y todo el colegio se dispuso a castigarla. Era él quien la había defendido y protegido, quien la había hecho sonreír. Era él quien había dejado su vida anterior, quien había echo a un lado a todas las chicas con el fin de tenerla a ella. Alexander sentía que merecía estar por encima de Ben.

Apretó los puños mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Él merecía el corazón de Lucy.

Entonces, ¿por qué la hufflepuff había preferido estar con Ben Wilson antes que verlo y apoyarlo en su partido de quidditch? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan estúpido dándole importancia a algo así?

Era Lucy: era ella la que lo había convertido en un idiota.

Debería dejarlo. Debería dejar de arrastrarse por una chica. Podía tener a cualquiera que quisiera a sus pies en ese mismo instante. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo paseándose por todo Hogwarts en busca de una que le significaba tanto esfuerzo?

Alexander se detuvo en seco y algo en su pecho se tensó. De repente había tenido una revelación que le provocó escalofríos: no sólo se sentía capaz de recorrer todo Hogwarts por Lucy, sino cualquier lugar, por más grande y peligroso que fuera; podría dedicar su vida entera a seguir los pasos de la hufflepuff si era necesario, y podría hacerlo porque la idea, en el fondo, le desagradaba menos que la de perderla. Lo supo así, de pronto. Sí, recorrería el planeta entero sin pensarlo dos veces; lo haría porque ella era lo único que realmente quería. No existía nada ni nadie más para él. Lucy, con su aparente simpleza, se había metido tan adentro del slytherin que ahora le parecía imposible imaginarse con otra que no fuera ella. Ni siquiera le apetecía estar con otras chicas. Ninguna podría compararse con Lucy, ninguna sería tan valiente como ella, tan entregada, tan dulce y, a la vez, fuerte en sus convicciones, tan genuinamente generosa y desinteresada, tan talentosa y leal.

"Por Merlín", pensó, "En verdad estoy enamorado de ella".

Alexander palideció y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared más cercana, mareado y confuso por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos.

Sólo la voz de Lucy lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Alex?— lo llamó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia él. Se detuvo justo a un metro de distancia de él, sonriéndole. —¿Qué tal el partido?

El slytherin clavó sus ojos verdes en ella con dureza y la hufflepuff se estremeció.

—¿Qué tal la pasaste con Wilson?— le preguntó con sequedad. —Supongo que se divirtieron mucho ya que decidiste perderte el partido.

Lucy se humedeció los labios, aturdida.

—Yo… sólo fui a desearle un feliz cumpleaños.— le respondió ella. — Lo encontré en la biblioteca y aprovechamos que todos estaban viendo el partido para hablar un poco. — suspiró. —Ben no quiere que me vean hablarle. Ya sabes… teme que vuelvan a molestarme como antes. Me da un poco de lástima porque él la está pasando muy mal. A excepción de sus amigos, todos lo tratan como un traidor.

Alexander la miró inexpresivamente.

—La historia de Ben Wilson preocupándose por ti me conmueve profundamente.— le dijo con sarcasmo. —Pero siento recordarte que soy yo quien te ha defendido todo este tiempo, no él.

Lucy pestañeó varias veces, confundida por la actitud del slytherin.

—Yo…— comenzó, pero se interrumpió a sí misma. —¿Estás molesto por algo?

El castaño aplaudió, sin ganas, tres veces.

—Correcto, Weasley.— le dijo esbozando una sonrisa fingida. —Mereces un trofeo por tus cualidades interpretativas.

La pelinaranja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. Sus mejillas se habían encendido ligeramente por la burla recibida por parte del slytherin.

—Si es porque no fui a ver el partido. Lo siento.— le dijo ella con sinceridad. —No pensé que fuera a importarte…

Alexander dio dos pasos hacia ella y Lucy se tensó. Los ojos verdes del castaño la perforaban y hacían que su corazón latiera a mil dentro de su pecho. Alexander era otra persona cuando se enfadaba: se convertía en un ser intimidante e, incluso, cruel. Todavía recordaba aquellas veces en las que él se había molestado con ella, casualmente, todas y cada una de ellas habían estado relacionadas con Ben.

—¿En verdad crees que necesito que me veas jugar?— le dijo él en un tono bajo, pero oscuro, que le erizó la piel. —¿Crees que voy a rogar por tu presencia? ¿Crees que te necesito?

Lucy tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

—No he dicho eso.— le respondió con voz temblorosa. —¿Por qué estás tratándome así?

Alexander dio otro paso más hacia ella y Lucy no pudo evitar retroceder.

—¿Me tienes miedo?— le preguntó el castaño, sorprendido por la reacción temerosa de la pelinaranja

Lucy negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que… No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto.

Alexander soltó una pequeña risa de incredulidad.

—Soy yo quien te ha protegido de todo Hogwarts, pero es a mí a quien temes, no a Wilson, que te dejó por una muggle y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírtelo a la cara.

Lucy sintió aquella alusión a su pasado como una bofetada, pero resistió el golpe. Ella sabía que la actitud de Alexander se debía a que estaba enfadado. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que lo había molestado y solucionarlo antes de que él dijera algo que sobrepasara los límites.

—¿Estás enfadado porque tengo una relación civilizada con Ben?— le preguntó ella. — ¿Porque no lo odio por lo que me hizo? No soy rencorosa y lo sabes. No puedo fingir que lo detesto cuando no es así…

Alexander clavó sus ojos verdes en ella.

—No quiero que hables más con Wilson.

Lucy se congeló durante algunos instantes, impactada por la firmeza con la que Alexander le había dicho aquello: la oración, aunque sencilla, había sonado casi como una orden. Los ojos verdes del castaño parecían dos paredes intraspasables y la miraban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Desde allí, Lucy pudo aspirar el suave aroma a césped y sol que desprendía el cuerpo de Alexander. No importaba cuántas veces al día estuvieran así de cerca, Lucy no acababa de acostumbrarse y, sin quererlo, se estremeció. Su corazón latía desbocado.

—¿Qué?— fue todo lo que logró soltar, atrapada en la mirada del castaño.

Alexander endureció aún más sus facciones.

—Lo escuchaste bien, Lucy.— le dijo él. —No quiero que le dirijas la palabra. No quiero que tengas ningún contacto con ese tipo. ¿Entiendes?

Lucy pestañeó un par de veces, incrédula.

—Pero…— empezó, pero fue interrumpida por el slytherin.

—Nunca te he pedido nada.— le dijo el castaño. —Siempre he estado allí para ti, ayudándote, siendo tu amigo incondicional. Jamás he exigido nada de ti, ningún tipo de retribución a mi paciencia. Esto es lo único que voy a pedirte: que saques a Wilson de tu vida. Y es lo único que voy a pedirte porque es lo único que no puedo soportar. Y si tú no pones distancia con él, terminaré enloqueciendo y golpeándolo hasta que entienda que ya no eres suya, sino mía.

Lucy sintió como si perdiera todo el aliento y fue incapaz de decir nada durante algunos segundos. Su mente daba vueltas en espiral y sus rodillas parecían estar a punto de ceder en cualquier momento para dejarla caer al suelo. ¿Qué significado tenían las palabras del slytherin? ¿Era acaso posible que ella no fuera la única que hubiera empezado a sentir algo más en el transcurso de su falso noviazgo? ¿Podría Alexander tener sentimientos hacia ella?

"No, es imposible", se dijo mentalmente, "Estoy imaginándolo todo. Estoy escuchando lo que quiero oír."

Se humedeció los labios.

—Hablas como si en verdad estuviéramos en una relación…— le dijo la pelinaranja, casi en un susurro. —Hablas como si fueras un novio celoso…

Alexander no dejó de mirarla ni por un solo segundo.

—Tal vez lo soy, Lucy.— le dijo, y ella negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. —Tal vez no soporto a Wilson porque lo envidio. Tal vez lo odio porque estuvo antes que yo. Tal vez te quiero solo para mí porque…

—Porque eso es lo que hace un Nott.— dijo Lucy con los ojos humedecidos. —Llevarse a todas las chicas a la cama. ¿No es así?

Alexander sintió las palabras de la hufflepuff como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Confundido, fue incapaz de decir nada.

Ella continuó:

—Todo este tiempo hemos fingido ser novios, pero no soy tonta: nos hemos besado porque así lo hemos querido, no para engañar a nadie, sino porque lo deseábamos, en lugares en donde nadie podría vernos, como si en verdad tuviéramos algo.— dijo Lucy, sonrojada. — Y sé muy bien que insistes en que duerma en tu habitación no sólo porque quieres mantener lo más fielmente posible el engaño de nuestra supuesta relación. Y yo he accedido a hacerlo no sólo porque quiera continuar con la mentira y salvarme de ser el blanco de todo Hogwarts. Sabes muy bien que no me da miedo que me acosen o que me llamen "defensora de traidores", así que es evidente que nuestra amistad es muy extraña, por llamarla de alguna forma.— Lucy tomó aire. Había explotado, sin darse cuenta, y ahora no podía parar. —Y todo esto, aunque me confunde, lo he dejado pasar, pero ahora vienes y me dices estas cosas y en lo único que puedo pensar es en que estás haciendo lo que siempre haces.

—¿Lo que siempre hago?— le preguntó él, aturdido.

—Sé muy bien que estás acostumbrado a acostarte con todas tus conquistas, pero pensé que al menos conmigo no sobrepasarías la línea. Yo no soy una conquista y no soy un objeto al que puedas usar y desechar. No se supone que tengas celos de Ben, no se supone que me veas como a las otras chicas; se supone que soy tu amiga y que soy importante para ti.

Alexander retrocedió dos pasos y la miró como si ella lo hubiese golpeado.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas?— le preguntó. —¿Piensas que todo lo que he hecho por ti, todo este tiempo, ha sido solo porque quiero acostarme contigo? ¿Es eso?

Lucy tembló.

—No. Por supuesto que no.— le dijo ella. —No cumplo con los estándares de belleza de las chicas con las que todo el colegio te ha visto salir. No soy tu tipo y…

Alexander la interrumpió:

—Sí, quiero acostarme contigo.— le soltó, enfadado.

Lucy lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y se tambaleó ligeramente. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

—¿Qué?

Alexander se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, echándolo hacia atrás. No podía decirle la verdad: no podía decirle que no sólo quería acostarse con ella porque le gustaba, no podía decirle que estaba enamorado de ella. Todavía no era el momento. Lucy no estaba preparada para escuchar esa confesión. Alexander tenía miedo de asustarla, de alejarla si le hablaba de sus sentimientos. Él la conocía: sabía que por ahora lo de Ben había sido demasiado reciente. Lucy no iba a querer embarcarse en una relación, mucho menos con él, a quien creía un mujeriego.

No: si quería hacer las cosas bien, si quería mantenerla a su lado, tendría que callarse esa verdad por algún tiempo. Debía tragarse sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que fuera el momento indicado para decirlos.

Alexander la miró con algo de irritación.

—Ya lo dije, Lucy.— le repitió, molesto. —Quiero acostarme contigo. Eres mi amiga, pero en lo único que pienso desde que empezamos con todo esto de fingir que somos una pareja es en tenerte sólo para mí. Y no creo que haya nada de malo en ello.

Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sentía su corazón a punto de estallarle dentro del pecho. ¿Podía alguien como Alexander Nott desearla a ella? ¿Tenía eso algún tipo de sentido?

El slytherin bufó.

—No creo que haya nada de malo en desearte, Lucy. No he intentado nada contigo y siempre te he respetado.— le dijo el castaño. —Más allá de besarte como si fuera a morirme mañana, no he sobrepasado la línea que mencionas precisamente porque somos amigos y porque para mí no eres como las demás, así que no vuelvas a compararte con las chicas con las que he salido. Ellas no significan nada para mí.

Alexander dio un paso hacia ella y Lucy fue incapaz de tomar distancia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él como si fuera la única luz al final de un túnel.

El slytherin continuó:

—No pensaba decírtelo, pero ya que sacaste el tema y que te gusta, por encima de todo, la sinceridad, te lo diré sin reparos: quisiera hacerte mía ahora mismo. — Lucy se estremeció de pies a cabeza y sus labios temblaron. Él no despegó su mirada de la de la ella ni por un solo instante. —Cada vez que te veo, imagino lo que sería besar cada parte de ti y escucharte decir mi nombre mientras lo hago. Y se me revuelve el estómago cuando pienso que Wilson te ha tenido. Quisiera matarlo por eso. Y no puedes culparme por desearte, porque soy un hombre, y es normal que lo haga. No puedes reprocharme nada.

Lucy sintió un cálido fuego en el centro de su pecho que sólo la confundió aún más. Era una sensación extraña, algo parecido a la satisfacción. Muy en el fondo era como si las palabras de Alexander la alegraran. Como si, de repente, fuera un alivio saber que ella no le era indiferente.

Y eso no le gustó.

Lucy cerró los ojos. No, no podía estarse alegrando porque Alexander Nott la deseaba. ¿Es que acaso estaba enloqueciendo? Sus sentimientos habían sido destrozados por Ben hacía pocos meses, no podía ponerse en la línea de fuego tan pronto con alguien que podía tener a quien quisiera con tan solo chasquear los dedos; con alguien que jamás había tenido una relación seria con nadie y que no parecía, tampoco, querer hacerlo. Alexander Nott jamás podría enamorarse de ella, y en cambio, Lucy estaba convencida que lo único que la hacía no amarlo era negarse a ello. Tenía que mantenerse en esa negación, aferrarse a ella como si se tratara de un chaleco salva vidas. Debía hacerlo por su propio bien.

Lucy abrió los ojos y se humedeció los labios.

—No te estoy reprochando nada…— murmuró ella, débilmente.

Alexander la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Lucy se estremeció como un cachorro abandonado en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

—Sé que no te soy indiferente, Lucy.— le dijo. —He sentido cómo tiemblas cuando te beso, cómo suspiras entre mis labios. Ese tipo de cosas no se pueden fingir.

La pelinaranja sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Yo…— susurró Lucy, derrotada. —…Quizás… —tragó saliva. — No soy inmune al contacto humano. Y tú eres muy humano…

Alexander volvió a tomar distancia de la hufflepuff y ella respiró, aliviada.

—No importa.— le dijo. —No necesito que me lo digas. Sé muy bien cuando tengo algún tipo de efecto en una chica; y me atrevería a decir que contigo tengo mucho más que un simple efecto.

Lucy desvió la mirada.

—Eres tan humilde.— le dijo, molesta consigo misma por no poder ocultar de mejor forma sus sensaciones.

Alexander levantó el mentón unos pocos milímetros.

—Creo que tendrás que toma una decisión.— le dijo. —O Wilson, o yo.

La pelinaranja lo miró, sorpendida.

—No entiendo…— murmuró.

—Lo que oíste.— le dijo el castaño, cruzándose de brazos. —Si quieres que sigamos con esto, que sigamos juntos como hasta ahora, que yo siga a tu lado apoyándote y que esté disponible para ti cuando quieras, tendrás que satisfacer la única petición que te hago: no quiero que hables con Wilson.

—Pero…— quiso intervenir ella, pero el slytherin la cortó.

—Piénsalo, Lucy.— le dijo el castaño. —O Wilson, o yo. Mi amistad, o la de él, que dudo que tenga algún tipo de valor después de lo que te hizo.

El slytherin dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, alejándose de ella. Justo antes de doblar la esquina se detuvo y la miró a la distancia:

—Hasta que no tomes una decisión, no me busques, Lucy.— le dijo el castaño. —Yo también tengo mis límites.

**6.-**

Rose lanzó una semilla dentro del agujero y la cubrió de tierra mientras su abuela tarareaba, contenta, una canción desconocida. Durante aproximadamente una hora había estado ayudándola con el jardín mientras que Scorpius y su abuelo, quienes parecían haber creado un lazo fuerte en pocos minutos, se encargaban del almuerzo. Poco sabía ella de las habilidades del rubio en la cocina, pero estaba segura de que se las arreglaría para quedar bien de una forma u otra. Después de todo, Scorpius no sólo era carismático: también sabía fingir que era absolutamente bueno en todo.

—¿Por qué mi abuelo insiste en hacerlo sentir como en su casa cuando no es su casa?— preguntó Rose en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

La abuela, quien acariciaba unas rosas, la miró con extrañeza.

—Cariño, ¿es que no lo entiendes?— le dijo. —Tu abuelo y yo podemos ver lo enamorada que estás de ese chico. ¿Cómo no vamos a quererlo?

Rose se sonrojó intensamente y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Es tan…evidente?— preguntó la pelirroja.

La abuela le sonrió con ternura.

—Tus ojos brillan de una forma especial cuando lo miras. Y es entendible: el chico es un bombón.

—¡Abuela!— soltó Rose con las mejillas arreboladas.

La abuela rió.

—Además parece educado e inteligente. Debe de serlo si compite contigo en esa competencia, ¿no es así? Lo mencionó cuando le mostrábamos el sótano con los instrumentos viejos de tu abuelo.— le dijo. —A él también se le nota lo mucho que te quiere, de modo que, ¿por qué no tratarlo como un nieto más?

Rose tragó saliva y miró, curiosa, a su abuela.

—¿Por qué dices que se nota lo que siente por mí?— le preguntó.

—Cariño, soy muy vieja, sé interpretar miradas.— le dijo sonriente. —Ese muchacho te mira como si no hubiera nadie más en este mundo que valiera la pena de ser mirado. Siéntete confiada: lo tienes en la palma de tu mano.

Rose se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja y se dispuso a plantar una nueva semilla.

—Pero es un tonto.—le dijo a su abuela. —Es realmente intolerable, egocéntrico y narcisista. Y a veces toma decisiones sin pensar en cómo a otros podrían afectarle.— Rose suspiró. —No sé si sea buena idea estar con alguien así.

La abuela se quitó los guantes de jardinería y se puso de pie.

—Cariño, el amor es difícil porque los seres humanos somos difíciles.— le dijo mirándola a los ojos. —Y es por esa razón que somos tan especiales: porque somos seres complicados, con matices, con defectos. La pregunta esencial es, ¿crees que ese chico es una buena persona? ¿Crees que merece tu afecto?

Rose bajó la mirada, meditativa.

—¿Cómo se supone que puedo saber si lo merece o no?— le preguntó. —Cuando lo tengo cerca todo me da vueltas y no consigo aclararme. Es como estar en una montaña rusa todo el tiempo. Y luego está la competencia, claro: ¿cómo puedo sostener una relación tan íntimamente afectiva con alguien a quien se supone que debo derrotar?— Rose miró al cielo unos breves segundos, disfrutando de los rayos del sol sobre su piel. —El mayor sueño de Scorpius es ganar la competencia y limpiar su apellido. Creo que recuerdas bien lo mucho que papá ha hablado de los Malfoy. Tienen un pasado criminal que, de cierta forma, siempre ha afectado a Scorpius. Si gano la competencia le estaré arrebatando de las manos algo importante para él. Por donde sea que lo mire sólo veo obstáculos.

La señora Granger caminó hacia Rose y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

— Y tú, cariño, ¿quieres ganar la competencia?— le preguntó.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior.

—No lo sé.— le confesó. —Se supone que debo querer hacerlo.— hizo una pequeña pausa. —Quería hacerlo. Al principio, quería ganarla; miraba la competencia como un examen más que debía superar con un 10, un espacio en el que debía probar mi excelencia, pero ahora sé que no es así. Ahora sé que la vida no es como el colegio y que las pruebas no son exámenes. Ahora sé que esto es serio, que no se trata de demostrar mi inteligencia ni mis habilidades: se trata de encontrar a la persona idónea para proteger al mundo mágico. Y no sé si yo soy esa persona.

La abuela le sonrió con ternura.

—Cielo, estás en una edad complicada: tienes todo del derecho del mundo de tener dudas. Este es el tiempo de hacerte preguntas y de decidir qué clase de persona quieres ser.— le dijo con afecto. —Pero no todo son interrogantes, también estás viviendo algo maravilloso: el primer amor. Vívelo al máximo, date la oportunidad de acertar o de equivocarte. Una persona que nunca ha caído no tiene idea de lo que es levantarse. Y una persona que sabe cómo levantarse siempre estará mejor preparada en este mundo que una que lo desconoce.

Rose miró a su abuela y le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y le depositaba un beso los dedos.

—Gracias, abuela.— le dijo ella con suavidad.

—Sabrás qué hacer si te das tiempo para descubrirlo y, sobre todo, si aprendes a dejar a un lado el miedo.— le dijo. —Sólo entonces empezarás a darte cuenta de que, en el fondo, siempre has sabido exactamente qué hacer.

Rose guardó las palabras de su abuela muy dentro de su memoria como si fueran el antídoto de alguna enfermedad incurable. La señora Granger le ofreció su mano y la pelirroja se sacó los guantes para tomarla y ponerse de pie.

Juntas volvieron a entrar en la casa.

—Vamos a ver qué tal les está yendo a los chicos.— dijo la abuela mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

Lo que vio Rose cuando atravesó el umbral la dejó petrificada.

—¡Bienvenidas!— soltó el abuelo, sonriente. —La comida ya está casi lista. Les encantará.

Rose tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para contener la risa: su abuelo y Scorpius tenían puestos delantales rosa con corazones rojos —elección que sólo podría haber provenido de su abuela— mientras cocinaban riendo y charlando animadamente sobre recetas de cocina.

—Entonces, ¿si uso las especias que dijiste obtendré este sabor?— preguntó Scorpius genuinamente interesado. —A mamá le encantará.

—Sí, también puedes variar con otras especias del mismo tipo. Realzan el sabor y sin duda dejan un olor espectacular.— le respondió el abuelo.

Rose apenas podía creerlo: ¿su abuelo le estaba dando clases de cocina a Scorpius? ¿Y cómo era que a Scorpius le interesaba todo aquello?

—El mundo está a punto de acabarse.— soltó Rose en voz baja.

—Ya lo ves, querido.— le dijo la señora Granger a su esposo. —Ahora te has ganado un pupilo.— miró a Scorpius con entusiasmo. —Samuel adora cocinar. Hace platos realmente exquisitos. Siempre lamentó que ni Rose ni Hugo tuvieran algún tipo de interés por la cocina.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Cocinar es como aprender pociones.— le dijo. —Y pociones es una de mis materias favoritas.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en el rubio.

—No sabía que sabías cocinar.— le dijo.

Scorpius le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas.— le dijo mirándola a los ojos. —Me gusta. Y mucho.

—El chico tiene talento.— dijo el abuelo, animado. —Además de tener paladar, aprende rápido.— miró a Scorpius mientras le daba dos palmadas en la espalda. —Es una lástima que Rosie carezca de habilidades culinarias. Me temo que serás tú quien cocine si lo de ustedes continúa después de Hogwarts.

—¡Abuelo!— exclamó Rose, sonrojada. —No te adelantes tanto a los hechos.

—Cariño: tu madre salió de Hogwarts y poco después se casó con Ronald. No sé por qué te parece tan extraño que pudiera ocurrir lo mismo entre tú y Scorpius.— le dijo el abuelo.

Rose, avergonzada, movió las manos en el aire.

—Este caso es muy distinto al de mamá y papá.— le dijo.

Scorpius sonrió.

—No me importaría cocinar para Rose.— le dijo al señor Granger. —Creo que, incluso, me gustaría hacerlo.

Rose sintió cómo su temperatura corporal subía y su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. ¿Por qué Scorpius estaba siendo tan perfectamente encantador? En aquellas pocas horas había sonreído más veces que en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. ¿Qué clase de personalidad macabra adquiría cerca de sus abuelos?

—Rosie, me encanta tu novio.— le dijo el señor Granger. —Has hecho una fabulosa elección. Es brillante y talentoso.

"También impertinente y astuto como el rey de todas las serpientes", pensó, pero no dijo.

La gryffindoriana suspiró.

—Voy a poner la mesa.— dijo, derrotada, mientras tomaba unos pequeños manteles y se dirigía al comedor.

—Te ayudaré.— dijo Scorpius sacándose el delantal y siguiéndola con un paquete de servilletas.

En el comedor Rose fue colocando los manteles en silencio y, aunque notó la presencia de Scorpius acercándose cada vez más a ella con la excusa de poner las servilletas sobre los manteles, guardó un silencio sepulcral con el que creyó que manifestaba su incomodidad y descontento por la situación.

Fue entonces cuando su mano rozó la del rubio y sintió la calidez del cuerpo del slytherin a sus espaldas, muy cerca de ella.

Su reacción involuntaria fue la de retroceder, pero aquello sólo consiguió que sus cuerpos colisionaran y pronto sintió la respiración ligeramente agitada de Scorpius muy cerca de su oído. No podía verlo en esa postura, de espaldas, pero podía sentirlo en cada esquina de su piel.

Rose no pudo hacer otra cosa que paralizarse.

—Me agradan tus abuelos.— le susurró él, cortando el silencio.

La pelirroja se humedeció los labios.

—No entiendo qué haces aquí.— dijo con suavidad, casi sin aliento.

Scorpius rozó sus labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja y ella cerró los ojos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Rose.— le dijo el rubio. —Dos días sin ti son una eternidad que no tengo por qué soportar.

Rose tragó saliva y se sintió aliviada cuando los pasos de sus abuelos saliendo de la cocina obligaron a Scorpius a tomar distancia. Todo lo demás ocurrió sin ningún tipo de inconveniente: los cuatro pusieron la mesa y se sentaron para disfrutar de un delicioso plato que tenía un nombre bastante extraño que Rose no pudo pronunciar. Mientras comían sus abuelos llenaron a Scorpius de preguntas sobre su familia y su infancia. Rose se sorprendió de algunas cosas que el rubio relató en la mesa: no sabía, por ejemplo, que Astoria había tenido un aborto natural cuando intentó tener un segundo hijo para que le hiciera compañía a Scorpius; tampoco sabía que el rubio había estado muy cerca de ir a Durmstrang en lugar de Hogwarts, pero que Astoria había convencido a Draco de que era mejor que Scorpius creciera en el mismo colegio que su padre a pesar del pasado y de los posibles comentarios que tuviera que verse obligado a escuchar; mucho menos imaginó que el slytherin había estado a punto de ser sorteado a Gryffindor, pero que el sombrero seleccionador, a pedido del rubio, había decidido inclinar la balanza hacia la casa Slytherin.

—Quería estar en la misma casa que mi padre.— dijo el Scorpius. —Quería demostrar que podía ser yo mismo siempre y cumplir mis metas incluso en una casa desprestigiada.

—Es una decisión valiente y que te llena de dignidad.— le dijo el abuelo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. Había terminado de comer y estaba lleno.

La abuela se puso de pie.

—Ven, Scorpius.— le dijo con entusiasmo. —Creo que es hora de que veas el hermoso álbum de fotografías de Rosie.

Rose se puso de pie bruscamente.

—No, abuela, por favor.— dijo la pelirroja en un pedido desesperado.

—¿Por qué no, cariño?— le preguntó la abuela. —¡Sales preciosa! — luego miró a Scorpius. —He fotografiado casi toda la infancia de Rose. A veces veo el álbum sólo para recordar aquellos tiempos en los que era una pequeña niña y podía subirla a mis piernas. ¡Qué momentos tan especiales eran aquellos!

Scorpius dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Muero por ver ese álbum.— le dijo a la abuela mientras esbozaba, como ya era costumbre, una encantadora sonrisa.

Rose vio con verdadera impotencia cómo su abuela se llevaba a Scorpius al salón y soltó todo el aire que llevaba en los pulmones, derrotada.

"Esto es una pesadilla", pensó.

Su abuelo, aún sentado en la mesa, le sonreía.

—Recojamos la mesa, cariño.— le dijo. —Ya tendrás tiempo para avergonzarte después.

**7.-**

Lorcan no podía creer que una persona tan pequeña tuviera tanta fuerza y fuera tan endemoniadamente persistente. Lily era, en efecto, una gata que le clavaba las uñas en vanos intentos por liberarse y salir del agua. Llevaban ya casi una hora así y ella no se había ni cansado ni rendido: continuaba aruñándole el pecho y lanzando golpes contra sus brazos. Pero él no pensaba soltarla.

Le haría saber quién era, de entre los dos, el que tenía el control.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ya!— gritaba Lily.

—Es una verdadera suerte que mis hechizos silenciadores sean tan buenos, Lilith.— le dijo Lorcan. —Varios slytherins vinieron a cambiarse después del partido, pero no parecen haber escuchado tus gritos en lo absoluto.

Lily levantó su pierna y le dio una patada a Lorcan en el estómago, quitándole el aire y forzándolo a liberarla. La pelirroja acostumbrada ya al agua fría, dejó el agua correr y dirigió el chorro hacia Lorcan, quien gritó ante el contacto helado del líquido contra su piel. El rubio la tomó por el brazo y la pegó contra la pared para luego aprisionarla con su cuerpo. La mano derecha del slytherin tomó el cuello de la pelirroja y lo asió con firmeza. Lily lo miró con el mentón elevado.

—¿Acaso crees que porque eres un hombre y tienes más fuerza física que yo vas a poder someterme?— le dijo ella, y sonrió. —Por dentro yo soy mil veces más fuerte que tú.

—Te juro, Potter, que despiertas lo peor en mí.— dijo el rubio apretando levemente el cuello de Lily. —Eres realmente insoportable.

—Tú mucho más.— le dijo ella.

Lorcan paseó su mirada por el rostro pecoso y húmedo de la gryffindoriana. Su cabello rojo estaba empapado y algunos pelos se pegaban en sus mejillas. Sus labios, entre abiertos, estaban pálidos por el frío del agua. Sus ojos pardos tenían una apariencia puramente felina. Sin quererlo, mucho menos desearlo, se sintió hipnotizado por el rostro que tenía tan cerca de él, un rostro que le provocaba múltiples sensaciones: irritación, odio, rabia, rechazo y, a la vez, era como un imán que lo empujaba hacia el borde del abismo. Jamás había sentido antes esa mezcla de sensaciones que hacían que su corazón latiera a mil. ¿Cómo podía alguien con ese rostro ser tan irritante? ¿Era acaso posible detestar tanto a alguien y, a la vez, tener tantas ganas de besarla?

Lily esbozó una ligera sonrisa que congeló la sangre del slytherin.

—Te sigo gustando, ¿no es así?

Lorcan la soltó de repente y se alejó de ella dos pasos. Los dos estaban empapados. Lily no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por el torso desnudo y atlético del slytherin. Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Debes estar delirando.— le dijo el rubio. —Primero le haces creer a la chica con la que estaba saliendo que tú y yo teníamos algo y luego me encierras en una ducha para que no pueda jugar con los de mi equipo y tú, aún así, piensas que podría tener otro sentimiento hacia ti que no fuera odio.

—Yo también te odio, Scamander.— le dijo Lily a la defensiva. —Pero noto cómo me miras. Sé que te duele admitirlo; te duele confesar que al igual que media población masculina de Hogwarts, no eres inmune a mí.

Lorcan la miró con desdén.

—Ya te lo dije, Potter: no me gustan las frígidas.

Lily descargó una bofetada sobre Lorcan que hizo que el rubio girara la cabeza a un lado. El sonido retumbó dentro de la ducha.

—¡No soy una frígida!

Lorcan se acarició la mejilla y, cuando clavó sus ojos en ella, supo qué era lo único que le quedaba por hacer; lo único que haría que la ira que lo embargaba se aplacara sin tener que cometer un asesinato allí mismo.

Lily no lo vio venir. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Lorcan ya estaba encima de ella, pegándola otra vez contra la pared, anclando una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra en su nuca y empujándola hacia su boca para atraparla en un beso furioso que le erizó la piel. Lily sintió la violencia del beso que estaba recibiendo: los dedos de Lorcan estaban tensos, clavándosele sobre la piel de la cadera y la nuca, y su lengua era como una espada entrando en ella una y otra vez. Lily hizo todo para soltarse, pero ningún intento dio buenos resultados. Sus labios no se acariciaban: luchaban los unos contra los otros como si aquella fuera la representación más vívida de una batalla.

La gryffindoriana hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Lorcan y lo haló con todas su fuerzas.

Lorcan rompió el beso y gritó, adolorido.

Lily aprovechó para empujarlo.

—¡Eres una bestia!— le soltó Lily llevándose la mano derecha a la boca. Sus labios le ardían y podía sentir un leve sabor metálico que le anunciaba la presencia de sangre. No estaba muy segura si era la suya o la de Lorcan.

El slytherin, agitado, la miró victorioso.

—Sólo quería comprobar lo que ya sabía: que eres un témpano de hielo incapaz de sentir nada. Tu sangre, si es eso lo que tienes en las venas, es como la de los reptiles. ¿Y aún así pretendes que te crea que no eres virgen? El sombrero seleccionador debió haberlo pensado dos veces antes de sortearte en Gryffindor.— esbozó una media sonrisa. —Cada una de las chicas que están en mi casa son más apasionadas de lo que tú jamás podrás llegar a ser. Eres como un cadáver.

Lily levantó una ceja. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la ira.

—¿Un cadáver?— repitió. —Pues eso ya lo veremos, Scamander.

Lorcan se sorprendió cuando Lily cortó la distancia entre los dos y lo empujó contra el muro. El primer contacto que él sintió contra su cuerpo fue el de los senos de la pelirroja mientras se pegaba contra él y, poniéndose de puntillas, lo besaba con intensidad y soberbia. Totalmente descolocado, el slytherin no respondió al beso y la apartó tomándola por los hombros.

Sus ojos se encontraron apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Potter?— le soltó él.

Lily lo miraba como si quisiera partirlo en dos.

—¿Tienes miedo, Scamander?— le preguntó. —Voy a demostrarte que no soy una frígida, eso es lo que hago.

Lily se hundió en el cuello del slytherin y lo mordió levemente. Lorcan se estremeció y volvió a apartarla.

—Estás loca.— le dijo.

Lily lo miró desafiante.

—Ya veo. Así que sí me tienes miedo después de todo.— le dijo la pelirroja, triunfante. —Tienes miedo de haberte equivocado y por eso no quieres que te saque de tu error.

Lorcan le dedicó una mirada retadora. No pensaba, bajo ningún motivo, permitir que Lily ganara la discusión. Si ella quería ir por ese camino, él no detendría el paso.

Ya sería ella misma la que se encargaría de retirarse del juego.

—Muy bien, Potter.— le dijo el slytherin. —¿Quieres jugar? Pues juguemos.

Lorcan volvió a cortar la distancia entre los dos tomando a Lily y envolviendo su cintura con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro apartaba la cabeza de la gryffindoriana para clavar sus propios dientes en el cuello de la pelirroja.

Lily gritó levemente y, primero a la defensiva, clavó las uñas en la espalda desnuda de Lorcan, pero cuando el rubio empezó a succionar lenta y profundamente la piel de su cuello, el dolor que había sentido antes se fue transformando en un cosquilleo extraño que jamás había sentido y que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

La respuesta del cuerpo de Lily sorprendió a Lorcan y lo hizo sentirse poderoso. La sensación fue tan excitante que, de repente, sintió la necesidad de volver a provocar ese primer estremecimiento en ella, de hacerla temblar entre sus brazos cada vez que pudiera.

Fue entonces cuando usó su lengua.

Lily contuvo un gemido cuando sintió la calidez y la humedad de la boca de Lorcan sobre su cuello, subiendo lentamente hacia su oreja.

—¿Te gusta, Potter?— le susurró él.

Lily cerró los ojos, enfadada por la soberbia con la que el slytherin le había lanzado la pregunta.

—No tanto como a ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

La gryffindoriana pegó su pelvis contra la del rubio y Lorcan tuvo que volver a morder su cuello para no gemir. La pelirroja sintió la erección del slytherin contra su cuerpo y sonrió. Continuó moviendo su pelvis en lentos y rítmicos círculos, estimulando la erección de Lorcan y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido a causa de los besos y mordidas del rubio contra su piel ardiente.

El gemido de Lily, sumado a los movimientos pélvicos que realizaba contra él, hicieron que Lorcan perdiera completamente el norte. Era como si toda la ira que había sentido unos minutos atrás por ella se hubiera transformado en deseo y, aunque la rabia seguía allí, era sólo un destello pálido en comparación con la excitación que lo embargaba.

Lily mordió el hombro de Lorcan y el sabor de la piel y húmeda del slytherin la hizo suspirar. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Lorcan y se vio a sí misma maravillada por el tacto suave y firme de esa piel dorada por el sol. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él como en ese instante: olía a mandarina.

—Lilith…— murmuró, casi sin aliento. —Creo que si vas a rendirte, deberías hacerlo ahora…

Lily buscó la boca de Lorcan.

—¿Por qué no mejor te rindes tú?— le dijo justo antes de hundirse en los labios del slytherin.

Los dos gimieron cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Esta vez su beso no fue violento, pero sí intenso y fogoso. Lily, abandonada a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y que jamás pensó que podría sentir, continuó moviendo su pelvis contra la erección de Lorcan. Él la tomó por la cadera, la pegó contra la pared otra vez, y colocó su pierna entre las de ella.

Lily tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir demasiado alto.

Lorcan empezó a utilizar su pierna contra el sexo de Lily que, por debajo de la falda, tan solo estaba cubierto por una ligera prenda interior. La pelirroja no era tonta y sabía muy bien lo que él estaba intentando hacer: la estaba masturbando. Intentaba ganar el terreno perdido. Sin romper el beso, Lily gimió de placer dentro de la boca de Lorcan. Clavó sus dedos en la fuerte espalda de rubio y él sonrió:

—¿Lista para perder, Lilith?— le dijo casi en un susurro. —Tú y yo sabemos que no vamos a pasar de aquí. Esta es la línea límite. Yo, bien lo sabes, puedo seguir sin problemas. A diferencia de ti, no soy virgen.

Lily negó con la cabeza y lo empujó ligeramente.

—Siento decepcionarte, Scamander, pero yo tampoco soy virgen. Y no voy a detenerme.

Para sorpresa de Lorcan, Lily comenzó a desabotonarse su blusa blanca, la cual se había transparentado por el agua, y pronto apareció ante sus ojos casi desnuda.

La blusa cayó al suelo, empapada.

Lily se soltó el brasiere con facilidad y, cuando éste cayó junto a la blusa, Lorcan perdió completamente la noción del tiempo y de la realidad. Los senos de la pelirroja eran redondos y firmes, con pezones rosáceos que parecían gritar por atención. El deseo de besarlos, de pasear su lengua por ellos, hizo al rubio perder el aliento.

Lily lo notó y, triunfal, se quitó también la ropa interior, quedándose únicamente con una falda mojada casi adherida a la piel de sus muslos.

—¿Entonces, Scamander?— le dijo ella con una expresión retadora. —¿Vas a acobardarte o qué?

Lorcan se mantuvo quieto, como una estatua, admirando el cuerpo de Lily. Parecía irreal, como una de esas esculturas encontradas en ruinas de imperios caídos. Una Venus erguida después de una tormenta. Nunca antes había visto un cuerpo tan hermoso, tan soberbio. No podía ser real.

¿Era, entonces, cierto que Lily no era virgen? Al principio Lorcan no lo había creído, pero ahora, al verla así, empezaba a tener dudas. ¿Podía alguien que no tuviera ningún tipo de experiencia sexual desnudarse frente a su enemigo sólo para probar un punto? Si la pelirroja fuera virgen no estaría poniendo sobre la mesa algo tan íntimo e importante.

La mirada del slytherin se ensombreció.

—¿Con quién te acostaste?— le preguntó en un tono grave.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa fría.

—¿Te importa?— le preguntó.

Lorcan negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras.— le dijo. —Por mi parte, esto se acabó. No voy a caer en tu juego, Potter.

Lily sonrió perversamente cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Sabía que te ibas a acobardar, Scamander.— le dijo, y su voz se ennegreció. —Todo este tiempo me has llamado frígida, pero eres tú quien, teniéndome desnuda frente a ti, prefieres salir. Estoy segura de que lo haces porque sabes que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para satisfacerme.

Lorcan se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Lily elevó el mentón y se cruzó de brazos.

—Libby Dworkin debió de ser muy fácil de complacer, después de todo, está muy lejos de ser una chica exigente.— le dijo venenosamente. —Es normal que al verme no sepas ni siquiera qué hacer.

Lorcan dio media vuelta y la encaró esbozando una media sonrisa forzada.

—Debes estar bromeando…

Lily sonrió, victoriosa.

—Eres un cobarde y una patética excusa de hombre.— le dijo.

Los ojos celestes de Lorcan se incendiaron.

—Veremos si opinas lo mismo ahora, Potter.

Y entonces el slytherin caminó hacia ella y la besó. Lily aprovechó el momento y se abrazó tan fuerte a él que apenas consiguió respirar adecuadamente. Lorcan rugió dentro de su boca: la sensación de los senos de la pelirroja contra su pecho desnudo era fascinante. Sin dejar de besarla, el rubio la tomó por las nalgas y la levantó en el aire. Lily enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Lorcan y él la pegó contra la pared una vez más, apoyándola contra los azulejos. La pelirroja frotó su sexo desnudo contra la erección oculta por el pantalón del slytherin, y él apoyó una de sus manos contra la pared, entre molesto y excitado por la forma que tenía Lily de dominarlo.

—Te odio, Potter.— le dijo casi sin aliento, cuando rompió el beso para morder la clavícula de la gryffindoriana.

—Y yo a ti, Scamander.— soltó ella entre suspiros y quejidos de dolor. Lorcan no estaba siendo gentil con ella. Estaba claramente enfadado. Parecía importarle poco lastimarla en el proceso y, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, a Lily le gustaba que fuera así.

Era la primera vez que no intentaban seducirla, la primera vez que no buscaban impresionarla. En Lorcan sólo había la necesidad de vencerla y ella tenía esa misma necesidad. Por eso aquella era, sin duda alguna, también la primera vez que deseaba llegar hasta el final.

Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Lorcan volvió a besarla y, mientras lo hacía, mientras batallaban furiosamente con sus lenguas, se desabotonó el pantalón. Lily fue consciente de ello, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Al contrario, intensificó, como si se tratara de un duelo a muerte, el beso que los unía.

Él rompió el contacto y clavó sus dedos en las caderas de Lily, subiéndole la falda hasta la cintura. Todo esto lo hizo sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Eres todo lo que detesto reunido en una sola persona.— le dijo el rubio. —¿Lo sabías?

Lily se estremeció al sentir el calor del sexo erguido del slytherin contra su entrada ya humedecida. La anticipación hizo que toda su piel se erizada y la obligó a soltar un suspiro. La mirada encendida de Lorcan, a unos milímetros de su rostro, estaba anclada en la suya y la quemaba por dentro. Tragó saliva justo antes de responderle:

—No, te equivocas.— le dijo ella casi en un susurro. —Me detestas porque soy lo único que nunca vas a poder tener.

Lorcan esbozó una sonrisa puramente slytheriana.

Y, entonces, entró en ella con una sola embestida.

Describir el dolor que Lily sintió, a pesar de su excitación, sería una tarea imposible. Ella gritó y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, abriéndole la piel, y Lorcan no se movió: se mantuvo adentro de ella, quieto, muy quieto, pero respirando agitadamente, mirándola todo el tiempo. Lily podía sentir los ojos celestes del slytherin sobre ella, pero esta vez no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada. Tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Sentía cómo si tuviera lava ardiendo en su interior. Podía sentir a Lorcan muy dentro de ella, tanto que le parecía inverosímil. No creía haber tenido espacio para aquello que sentía calzar perfectamente en su interior. Un cosquilleo empezó a invadirla y la hizo temblar. Apretó las piernas alrededor de Lorcan y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él; unos ojos celestes que la miraban con lujuria desmedida y, también, con ansias de revancha.

—¿Todavía crees que no podré tenerte?— le susurró él. Los dos se aferraban el uno al otro y sus respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaban. —Porque creo que es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Lorcan salió de ella lentamente y Lily soltó un quejido, pero cuando él volvió a entrar con renovado ímpetu dentro de ella los dos gimieron sin poder silenciarse. El dolor, para la pelirroja, seguía allí, sin embargo ahora sentía una necesidad apremiante de ese dolor, ese dolor que no era normal: era uno que la sensibilizaba al extremo, que intensificaba su placer.

—Soy yo la que te tiene a ti… Scamander.— soltó Lily tras un nuevo gemido causado por una tercera embestida del rubio.

Lorcan tomó con su mano derecha uno de los senos de Lily y lo apretó con suavidad, pero con firmeza, justo antes de empezar a moverse ininterrumpidamente dentro de ella. La pelirroja sintió una oleada de placer que relajó cada uno de sus miembros y la hizo entregarse por completo. Lorcan era incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera en poseerla, en marcarla para siempre. La deseaba casi tanto como detestaba su soberbia, su narcisismo, sus aires de princesa. No quería sentirse atraído hacia lo que odiaba, pero no podía evitar hundirse en los suspiros que emergían de sus labios entreabiertos, en su piel suave, pecosa, en la forma que tenía de arquear su espalda mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. No podía ser virgen: estaba claro que en ella no había ni una sola gota de inocencia. Era una gata que le desgarraba la espalda y que resistía cada movimiento con verdadera maestría. Lily Potter, incluso así, siendo penetrada contra una pared, se las arreglaba para ser la dominante. Nunca antes Lorcan había tenido que luchar con una chica por el poder durante un encuentro sexual. La gryffindoriana lo estaba enloqueciendo.

El slytherin aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y su fuerza. Lily gemía sin recato alguno. Verla pegar la cabeza contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de placer puro era la cosa más excitante que Lorcan hubiera visto jamás. Así, mirándola, sintió muy cerca el orgasmo, pero se forzó a controlarlo: primero tenía que hacerla llegar a ella. No se trataba de que él quisiera que ella disfrutara, no estaba siendo generoso con Lily; simplemente no podía permitirse perder el control. Si lo hacía, ella ganaría. Y primero muerto antes que dejarla salirse con la suya.

No: la haría gritar de placer entre sus brazos. La quebraría. Le demostraría quién de los dos era el más fuerte.

Él ganaría la batalla.

—Más rápido…más….— exigió Lily casi sin aliento.

Lorcan la embistió rítmicamente y sintió el orgasmo de Lily llegar cuando los músculos de su interior se tensaron alrededor de él. Clavó sus ojos celestes en ella: no quería perder esa imagen, verla alcanzar el clímax.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos incontrolables y, luego, fue como si no quedara nada.

El terremoto había acabado y ella estaba exhausta.

Lily sintió a Lorcan tensarse contra ella mientras se hundía en su cuello y llegaba también, por fin, con un gemido gutural, explotando dentro de ella.

Los dos permanecieron así, juntos, respirando erráticamente, empapados ya no sólo por el agua, sino también por el sudor de sus cuerpos. Algunos segundos después Lorcan soltó lentamente la cadera de Lily y ella dejó que sus piernas volvieran a caer al suelo. Los dos tomaron distancia el uno del otro. Lily tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Sus piernas temblaban y sentía como si fuera a caer al suelo en cualquier instante. La violencia del acto sexual había sido satisfactoria, pero la había dejado sumamente adolorida. Casi no podía reconocer su propio cuerpo.

Una gota de sangre corrió por su muslo derecho hasta su pantorrilla.

Cuando Lily levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos celestes de Lorcan clavados en ella, pero esta vez tenían una expresión muy distinta. El rubio tenía la mano manchada de sangre, sangre que había tomado de su miembro con genuina sorpresa. El slytherin la miraba como si no pudiera creer lo evidente, como si no pudiera entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Lorcan cerró su mano ensangrentada en un puño.

—Eras virgen…— le soltó, conmocionado.

Lily, como una especie de diosa, elevó el mentón.

Y en ese momento el slytherin comprendió que todo ese tiempo la pelirroja había tenido la razón: por dentro ella era más fuerte que él y mucho más fuerte que nadie. Lily le había entregado su virginidad con el fin de vencerlo porque así lo había querido.

Y había vencido.

**8.-**

Roxanne entró en la clase y encontró al profesor Laurent esperándola frente a la mesa. Aunque las clases habían terminado y el aula estaba vacía, la morena sabía bien por qué había sido citada allí: su rendimiento había caído dos puntos en las últimas semanas. Estaba claro que lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación no sería de su agrado, pero venía preparada para soportarlo.

Y las palabras emergieron tal y como las imaginó:

—Señorita Weasley, creo que necesita un tutor.— le dijo el profesor Laurent.

Roxanne hizo un gran esfuerzo para no entornar los ojos. Un tutor. ¿Ella necesitaba un tutor? Ella era una ravenclaw: una ravenclaw no necesitaba de tutores. Tragó saliva e intentó no demostrar que su ego había sido lastimado.

—Profesor, sé que mis notas han bajado y que no he estado concentrada últimamente.— dijo la morena. —Pero le puedo asegurar que se debe a motivos personales que ya estoy superando y que, de ninguna manera, necesito un tutor.

El profesor Laurent esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Sí, eso es lo que dicen todos los alumnos que necesitan un tutor.— le dijo. —Especialmente los ravenclaws, que se creen más listos que nadie. Pues yo le digo que usted necesita un tutor. Y lo tendrá.

Roxanne escuchó la puerta del salón abriéndose y luego cerrándose otra vez. Se volteó y, con sorpresa, vio a quien menos esperaba entrar con dos libros bajo el brazo y una sonrisa cínica pintada en los labios.

—Señorita Weasley— dijo el profesor Laurent. —El señor Scamander será su tutor hasta que sus calificaciones vuelvan a estar a la altura de una estudiante de su nivel.

Lysander le sonrió a Roxanne y ella, incrédula, miró nuevamente al profesor Laurent. Quiso decir algo, pero él no la dejó hablar.

—El señor Scamander me irá informando periódicamente de sus avances.— le dijo a Roxanne. —Deberá reunirse a diario con él, al menos dos horas. Es imprescindible que lo haga. Le pediré al señor Scamander que me dé una lista de su asistencia. Más le vale no saltarse ningún día de estudio.

Roxanne resopló y se cruzó de brazos, disgustada. Lysander fue incapaz de ocultar la satisfacción que se reflejaba en su rostro.

El profesor Laurent recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida del aula.

—El señor Scamander es un verdadero prodigio en pociones. Casi tan bueno como la señorita Weasley y el señor Malfoy.— hizo una pausa. —Pero claro: no voy a colocar más obligaciones sobre los hombros de los campeones. Hasta luego.

Roxanne vio al profesor salir y cerrar la puerta. La morena clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de Lysander.

—Creo que ya puedes borrar esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara.— le dijo ella.

—No creo que pueda.— le dijo Lysander.

La morena bufó.

—Supongo que estás satisfecho con la situación, ¿no es así?— le dijo ella.

Lysander se aflojó la corbata y dejó los libros sobre una mesa.

—Yo no le pedí al profesor Laurent ser tu tutor.— le dijo. —Fue él quien me asignó. Aunque debo admitir que todo esto es muy conveniente.

Roxanne levantó una ceja.

—¿Conveniente de qué manera?— le preguntó. —No veo lo conveniente de que tengamos que estudiar juntos todos los días por ninguna parte.

Lysander se cruzó de brazos y la miró a los ojos.

—Creo que ya te he dado suficiente tiempo para odiarme. Es hora de que las cosas cambien. — le dijo. —No me he metido en tu camino porque no quería que me rompieras la nariz una vez más, pero ya he tenido suficiente de tu enfado, Chocolate.— su mirada se intensificó. —Voy a recuperarte. Volveremos a estar como siempre debimos: juntos.

Roxanne lo miró con incredulidad.

—Realmente estás loco.— le dijo ella.—¿Crees que voy a volver contigo después de cómo me humillaste apostándome con Emiliana? Todo el colegio se enteró de eso.

—Me importa un bledo lo que piense el colegio.— le dijo él. —Pero si a eso vamos: todo el colegio sabe que no le dirijo la palabra a Emiliana desde que todo eso hizo que tú y yo nos separáramos. Me equivoqué, fui un inmaduro, pero eso no significa que no me gustaras desde el principio. En nada de lo que te dije te mentí. Y si te cuesta tanto entenderlo haré lo que sea necesario hasta que lo comprendas y, mientras tanto, te ayudaré en pociones dado que es evidente que no es tu fuerte.

Roxanne lo miró con enfado.

—¿Mi fuerte?— le soltó, herida en su orgullo. —Haré una poción deformadora y te la lanzaré a la cara y entonces veremos si pociones es o no mi fuerte.

—Qué dulce.— le dijo con sarcasmo, y luego caminó hacia ella forzándola a pegarse contra una mesa. —Y yo haré una poción que te haga entender que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, y entonces, tal vez, dejarás de huir de mí.

Roxanne contuvo la respiración cuando él estuvo tan cerca de ella que pudo inclinarse hasta su oído y susurrarle:

—No voy a rendirme, Chocolate.— le dijo. —Y créeme: soy muy persistente. — retrocedió, distanciándose de ella, y recogió nuevamente sus libros. — Además, te recuerdo que vamos a casarnos. Así que es mejor que dejes esa tonta idea de no volver conmigo de una buena vez.

Roxanne lo miró con verdadera incredulidad. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Casarse ELLA con ÉL? ¿Había vuelto otra vez a las bromas desvergonzadas de siempre?

Estuvo a punto de replicarle su afirmación, pero Lysander ya se había encaminado hacia la puerta.

—Nos reuniremos todos los días después del almuerzo en esta aula.— le dijo él mientras abría la puerta. —Si faltas a una sola de nuestras citas de estudio me encargaré de que el profesor Laurent lo sepa. Así que no te recomiendo hacerlo.

La miró a los ojos antes de salir.

—Hasta mañana, Chocolate.

Y con estas últimas palabras se dio el lujo de desaparecer dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Roxanne tembló por la indignación.

"Pues yo también soy persistente, Scamander", pensó ella, enfadada. "Ya veremos cuál de los dos flaquea primero".

**9.-**

—Y esta es una foto de cuando se cayó en el parque, justo en una zona llena de lodo.— dijo la señora Granger, señalando una fotografía del álbum que Scorpius, con una deliciosa sonrisa en los labios que sólo lograba exasperar aún más a Rose, sostenía sobre sus piernas. —¿Ves los pucheros que pone? ¡Pobrecita!

Rose se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se hundió en el sofá. ¿Por qué su abuela tenía ese irrefrenable deseo de mostrarle a todos las fotos familiares? ¿Es que acaso no eran material privado?

La risa de Scorpius, clara y fresca, la hizo descubrirse el rostro y entornar los ojos.

—¡Oh sí!— soltó la abuela. —En esta foto Rosie tenía cinco años. Es una preciosidad. La pobre había caído sobre el pastel de naranja que le habíamos hecho a su madre por su cumpleaños. ¿Ves los pucheros que pone?

—Sí, los veo.— dijo Scorpius sin disimular ni un poco su sonrisa.

Rose se puso de pie, cansada de la situación, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Abuela, ¿es que acaso sólo tienes fotos mías en las que sufro por haberme caído en algún lugar estrambótico?— le preguntó.

La abuela pareció reflexionar y luego, como si hubiera recordado algo, pasó algunas páginas del álbum hasta detenerse en una especial.

—También están estas fotos en las que Rosie quiso cortarse el pelo como una actriz de la televisión.— le dijo mostrándole a Scorpius las fotografías. —La pobre tomó una tijera y sin que nos diéramos cuenta se hizo eso que ahora ves. Estaba harta de su cabello hinchado y creyó que podría cortárselo sin problemas. Tenía nueve años. ¿Ves los pucheros que pone?

Scorpius parecía sumido en la visión de todas aquellas fotografías y Rose hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder arrebatarle de las manos ese álbum y lanzarlo al fuego.

—Esto es tan humillante…— murmuró para sí misma.

—¿Y cuántos años tenía en ésta?— preguntó Scorpius señalando una foto.

—Tenía diez.— dijo la señora Granger. —Sale sonriendo y abrazando un peluche que le regalé el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Cuánta ternura!

Scorpius levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Rose, quien permanecía de pie, avergonzada y en silencio. La pelirroja se estremeció: la mirada que el rubio le dirigió fue extraña y misteriosa, pero sobre todo, intensa. No pudo entender muy bien lo que había detrás de ésta, sólo la sintió como una caricia invisible que le quitó el aliento durante un par de segundos.

El señor Granger entró en el salón y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

—Querida, creo que si no salimos ahora llegaremos tarde.— le dijo a su esposa.

—Tienes razón.— dijo la señora Granger poniéndose de pie. —Vámonos o perderemos la cita.

Rose miró a sus abuelos con verdadero pánico. ¿Pensaban irse y dejarla sola con Scorpius? ¿En serio iban a hacerlo?

—¿A dónde van?— les preguntó ella, nerviosa.

—Tenemos cita con nuestro doctor de cabecera, ya sabes, por el asunto de la diabetes.— le respondió el abuelo mientras tomaba las llaves del automóvil. —Es imprescindible que vayamos.

La abuela les sonrió colgándose la cartera al hombro.

—Volveremos lo más pronto posible.— les dijo, y luego miró a Rose. —Cariño, ¿podrías lavar los platos?

—Claro que sí, abuela.— respondió Rose desesperanzada.

Los señores Granger salieron entre sonrisas y movimientos despedida. Cuando la puerta se cerró un silencio denso y pesado se extendió por todo el lugar. Scorpius continuaba con el álbum abierto sobre sus piernas.

—Eras muy graciosa de pequeña.— dijo Scorpius con una expresión de absoluta diversión en su rostro.

Rose entornó los ojos y caminó hacia la cocina murmurando cosas ininteligibles. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría el martirio de tener a Scorpius mezclándose con todo lo que consideraba familiar y privado? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a resistirse a él si estaba en todas partes?

"Tienes que recordar lo idiota que fue contigo", pensó la pelirroja, "No lo olvides, Rose. No lo olvides."

La pelirroja entró a la cocina y caminó hacia el fregadero. Los platos se acumulaban allí esperando a ser limpiados. Abrió el grifo, tomó una esponja y la untó con dos gotas de jabón para vajillas. No notó en qué momento Scorpius había entrado a la cocina, pero cuando lo hizo un plato se le resbaló dentro del fregadero produciendo un sonido que delató su propio nerviosismo. Afortunadamente el plato no se rompió y Rose continuó su tarea en completo silencio. Scorpius, en una esquina, la observaba con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. Rose trató de fingir que no sentía la mirada del rubio recorriéndola y quemándole la piel. ¿Es que acaso pretendía mirarla de esa manera todo el tiempo?

Se paralizó cuando, sin siquiera percatarse en qué momento había caminado hacia ella, el slytherin pegó su cuerpo a su espalda y deslizó sus manos, acariciándola, por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos humedecidas por el agua y llenas de jabón. Rose contuvo la respiración.

"Por Merlín, estoy perdida.", pensó, incapaz de poner distancia o de reaccionar de alguna forma.

Scorpius le susurró por lo bajo:

—Vas a quebrar toda la vajilla de tus abuelos si sigues lavando los platos así.— le dijo.

Rose se estremeció cuando los labios de Scorpius comenzaron a rozar, intencionalmente, la piel descubierta de su cuello. El calor del cuerpo del slytherin contra el suyo amenazaba con incendiarla. La pelirroja agradeció estar de espaldas y que Scorpius no pudiera ver la expresión de desamparo en su rostro.

El rubio masajeó las manos de Rose debajo del agua. Su aliento era como lava ardiendo sobre la piel de la gryffindoriana.

—¿Tienes idea del efecto que tienes sobre mí, Weasley?— le susurró y ella se estremeció.

Rose soltó un gemido corto cuando sintió los labios de Scorpius anclándose en su cuello, besándolo como si fuera en realidad su boca, utilizando su lengua y obligándola a morderse el labio inferior para no seguir gimiendo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la marea de placer que se expandió dentro de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que le besara el cuello de ese modo? Sentía que iba a entregársele allí mismo si alguien no la salvaba pronto.

"Besar así debería ser ilegal", pensó Rose un breve momento de lucidez.

Scorpius succionó la piel de su cuello dándole un ligero mordisco y ella soltó un pequeño gemido que los estremeció a ambos. Sin darse cuenta de ello, Rose pegó más su espalda a Scorpius, chocando contra su pelvis y su notoria erección.

Scorpius soltó un leve gruñido.

—Me estás matando, Rose.— le dijo antes de obligarla a darse la vuelta.

Sus cuerpos colisionaron contra la mesa del fregadero mientras se hundían en un beso profundo y ansioso, lleno de necesidad extrema. Los dos gimieron cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, saboreándose, exigiendo atención. Rose sintió como si su cuerpo hubiera vuelto a la vida, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera estado adormecido y sólo ahora hubiera despertado al fin. El placer de los labios de Scorpius contra los de ella, de sus manos acariciado sus piernas, levantándole el vestido, tomándola como si fuera una muñeca y sentándola sobre el mesón mientras se posicionaba en medio de sus piernas, era indescriptible.

Su cuerpo era fuego. Su cuerpo deseaba ser consumido por el de Scorpius.

—No puedo…—suspiró Rose cuando el slytherin cortó el beso para bajar hacia las piernas abiertas de la pelirroja. —No debería…yo….

Pero Scorpius pareció no escucharla. Con gran habilidad hizo a un lado la ropa interior de Rose y, arrodillado en el suelo, colocó ambas piernas de la gryffindoriana sobre sus hombros para quedar frente a frente con el sexo de Rose, ese que conocía tan bien y que era capaz de enloquecerlo. Ella no pudo seguir diciendo nada más porque lo único que sintió fue la lengua y los labios del slytherin besando su zona más íntima como si no hubiera mañana.

Rose tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa para no caer.

—Scorpius…— soltó entre gemidos mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello rubio del slytherin.

El rubio no se detuvo e introdujo su lengua en ella haciéndola temblar de placer. Rose no pudo pensar en nada, no podía siquiera respirar de forma natural: de repente toda ella era corporalidad y deleite. Scorpius la estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Era eso lo que pretendía hacer? ¿Llevarla hasta el límite de su propia voluntad? ¿Cómo podía tener voluntad cuando él estaba haciéndole aquellas cosas?

Rose sintió algo parecido a un espasmo recorriéndole la espina dorsal. ¿Estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Acaso era eso posible?

Un nuevo movimiento de la lengua de Scorpius la hizo gemir más sonoramente y llevarse la mano a la boca para silenciarse.

"Es posible.", se dijo a sí misma.

Justo cuando su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de temblores anticipando un orgasmo, Scorpius se detuvo y se puso de pie, aún muy cerca de ella, tomándola por la cintura y besando su cuello nuevamente.

—No tan rápido, Rose.— le murmuró muy cerca de su oído. —Primero quiero escucharte decirlo.

Rose, entre aturdida y agitada, se aferró a su espalda.

—¿Decir qué…?— le preguntó.

Scorpius la pegó aún más contra él. Su respiración también era errática.

—Quiero que me digas que lo deseas tanto como yo.— le dijo. —Quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Estás loco.— fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

Scorpius deslizó su mano hacia el interior de los muslos abiertos de la gryffindoriana y ella volvió a gemir cuando sintió cómo su clítoris era acariciado por el pulgar del slytherin en deliciosos círculos.

Rose echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior.

—No estoy loco, pero estoy a punto de enloquecer si no lo dices.— le dijo el rubio. —No voy a hacerte llegar hasta que lo digas.

Rose quiso hablar, negarse en rotundo otra vez, pero entonces dos dedos se introdujeron en ella y todo fue niebla y lujuria.

Scorpius mordió ligeramente su cuello y ella tembló entera mientras que los dedos del slytherin comenzaron a entrar y a salir de su interior rítmicamente. Rose gimió y clavó sus dedos en la espalda del rubio.

Tenía que mantener su dignidad y no acceder a la petición del rubio. No podía dejarse seducir tan fácilmente por Scorpius Malfoy después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. No podía volver con él sin antes aclarar sus ideas. ¿Qué clase de futuro podrían tener ellos dos? ¿Valía la pena enfrentarse a sus primos y a toda su familia por una relación que estaba destinada a acabar en cuanto uno de los dos ganara la competencia?

—Rose…— murmuró él con la voz oscurecida por la pasión. —Dilo.

Mientras Scorpius introducía sus dedos en ella su pulgar no dejaba de moverse en círculos sobre su clítoris. Rose tenía los labios rojos de tanto mordérselos para no gritar. Deseaba tanto a Scorpius que su cuerpo entero le dolía.

Pero no iba a decirlo.

Primero muerta antes que ser seducida por él.

Rose sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y tomó a Scorpius por la muñeca, deteniendo su movimiento. Los ojos grises se encontraron directamente con los de ella. La gryffindoriana tragó saliva e intentó que su respiración se normalizara. Las cosas habían cambiado: ella había cambiado. Scorpius ya no sería nunca más el que tuviera el control.

Rose elevó ligeramente el mentón.

—No voy a decirlo.— le dijo en un tono firme y resoluto, sorprendiéndolo. —Si crees que será tan fácil llevarme a la cama como la primera vez, te equivocas.

La pelirroja lo empujó lejos de ella con cierta gentileza, sin violencia, y se arregló el vestido para luego bajar del mesón. Scorpius la miró desconcertado, como si no hubiera esperado esa reacción tan determinante de su parte; como si, en el fondo, hubiera estado convencido de que habría podido llevarla a decir cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

Rose miró el fregadero: el grifo continuaba soltando agua sobre los platos que esperaban a ser lavados. Como si nada clavó sus ojos azules en los del slytherin.

—¿Te importaría lavarlos?— le preguntó. —Aunque, en realidad, es una orden. Estás en casa de mi familia sin haber sido invitado. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es eso.

Rose caminó hacia la salida de la cocina.

—Estaré en el jardín regando las plantas.— le dijo. —No te aparezcas por allí hasta que la cocina esté limpia.

El rostro de absoluta confusión de Scorpius hizo a Rose sonreír y, mientras abandonaba la estancia, se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo segura de sí misma e, incluso, orgullosa.

**10.-**

Lucy intentaba estudiar en la biblioteca sin ningún resultado. Su mente era incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en Alexander. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué significado tenía la discusión que habían sostenido en el pasillo? ¿Cambiarían las cosas entre ellos? La pelinaranja suspiró. No entendía cómo podía sentir todo lo que sentía por Alexander cuando hacía unos meses había estado destrozada por el engaño de Ben. Era como si el castaño hubiera eliminado cualquier vestigio de Ben en su interior y ahora lo ocupara todo. ¿Podía realmente estar enamorada de él o se trataba sólo de una atracción poderosa? Lucy había creído estar enamorada de Ben, pero lo que sentía por Alexander era muy diferente. ¿Significaba eso, entonces, que a uno lo había amado y a otro no? ¿o viceversa?

Lucy se pasó una mano por la frente.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no se sentía capaz de alejarse de Alexander. Él se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida y ya no podía imaginarse a sí misma sin él.

"No vas a acostarte con Alexander Nott", se repitió a sí misma, cerrando los ojos. "No vas a acostarte con Alexander Nott. No vas a hacerlo aunque quieras hacerlo y aunque él, sorprendentemente, también quiera hacerlo. No vas a hacerlo. No." ¿En dónde estaba Rose cuando la necesitaba? Sólo con ella se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para preguntarle qué hacer y buscar un consejo.

—¡Hola!— le dijo una voz que la forzó a abrir los ojos y mirar al frente de la mesa.

—Hola, Dom.— le dijo a su prima.

Dominique tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y había colocado un grueso tomo de runas sobre la mesa. Su cabello rubio, ondulado y brillante, caía sobre su espalda con elegancia.

—Lucy, ¿has visto a Roxanne por aquí en algún momento?— le preguntó. —No he podido encontrarla desde hace ya algunas horas. Es extraño.

La hufflepuff negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Dom, pero no la he visto.— le respondió a su prima. —¿Buscaste ya en todos los sitios a los que ella normalmente acude?

Dominique reposó su barbilla sobre su mano y suspiró, decaída.

—Sí, todos.— le dijo. —Pero ya sabes cómo es buscar a alguien en Hogwarts. Es como querer encontrar un aguja en un pajar. O una chocolatina en la mochila de Hugo. O un deber apropiadamente hecho en el cuaderno de Louis. O un comentario dulce saliendo de la boca de Lily. O un pelo negro en la cabeza de Fred. O…

—Creo que lo entendí, Dom…— le dijo Lucy, algo sorprendida por la capacidad imaginativa de su prima.

La rubia, de repente, abrió sus ojos al máximo y se dejó caer sobre la mesa con una expresión de sufrimiento.

—Por Merlín, ¿estás bien, Dom?— le peguntó Lucy, preocupada.

—Acabo de recordar lo que te hice y creo que ahora deberé pedirte que me mates.— le dijo la rubia, cerrando los ojos. —Soy una pésima prima. Tienes el enemigo en tu propia casa. Mátame, anda. ¡Y hazlo sin piedad!

Lucy, confundida, le acarició la cabeza con afecto.

—¿Qué pasó?— le preguntó.

Dominique levantó la cabeza de la mesa y la miró a los ojos.

—Fui yo quien le dijo a Alexander que fuiste a felicitar a Ben por su cumpleaños.— dijo la rubia. —No sé cómo pudo escapárseme semejante cosa. Soy una idiota. Mátame, anda. Mátame ya.

Dominique le extendió los brazos sobre la mesa como si quisiera que su prima la esposara. Lucy permaneció perpleja durante algunos segundos.

—Dom, no voy a matarte. — le dijo. —Tampoco estoy enfada contigo. En serio.

Dominique suspiró.

—Nott parecía muy molesto.— dijo la ravenclaw. —Discutieron por culpa de mi bocaza, ¿verdad?

Lucy le sonrió con ternura.

—Creo que sí se molestó un poco.— le dijo. —Y ahora… me ha pedido que no le hable a Ben. ¿Tú qué crees que debo hacer?

Dominique se sentó con la espalda recta y reflexionó durante unos pocos segundos.

—Lucy, creo que está claro lo que debes hacer.— le dijo la rubia. —¿Has visto a Alexander Adonis Nott? Si el chico, que ahora es tu novio y que no hace nada más que consentirte y ser amable con tu familia a pesar de que tienes muchos primos con problemas psicológicos y mentales, te pide que no le hables a tu ex, que por cierto, te dejó por una chica y ni siquiera tuvo los pantalones de decírtelo, ¿por qué no complacerlo?

Lucy tragó saliva. "Porque en realidad no es mi novio", pensó, pero no dijo. Pero entonces, ¿qué eran? Para ser amigos se besaban demasiado y dormían demasiado abrazados el uno al otro. ¿Qué se llamaba a aquello? ¿Amigos con derecho?

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente.

Quizás ya era muy tarde para retroceder. Quizás ya habían, desde hace mucho, y sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, traspasado la línea de la amistad.

— Lucy, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó Dominique, mirándola con preocupación.

—Sí, no es nada.— le respondió la pelinaranja, distraídamente.

¿Qué eran, entonces?

**11.-**

Cuando Lily entró a la sala común de Gryffindor no pudo evitar alegrarse de encontrarla vacía. Antes de aparecer allí había hecho todo lo posible por verse presentable —había secado su cabello y su ropa con magia y se había peinado lo mejor que pudo—, pero aún así debía tener un aspecto lamentable. Sus piernas le dolían como si hubiera corrido alrededor del campo de Quidditch durante una hora. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y a Lily le parecía absolutamente diferente, como si fuera un nuevo cuerpo que debía aprender a manejar.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiera permitido que Lorcan la tocara.

Todavía no podía creer que le hubiese gustado que Lorcan la tocara.

"Por Merlín", pensó, "Ya no soy virgen".

Involuntariamente la pelirroja sonrió. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que jamás podría verse en una situación sexual con nadie. Creyó que nunca iba a sentir el deseo de entregarse a nadie y que, por lo tanto, jamás llevaría una vida normal.

Lo que más le sorprendía de todo aquello era que hubiera deseado acostarse con nada más y nada menos que con Lorcan Scamander. ¿Acaso tenía sentido todo aquello?

Y, sin embargo, no podía negar que con el slytherin había sentido cosas que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie. Era extraño, pero ahora le parecía como si separarlo de Libby hubiera sido, más que un accidente, un deseo suyo desde el principio.

—¿Lily?— la llamó una voz desde una esquina de la sala común.

La pelirroja se volteó y se encontró con los ojos de Hugo que la miraban de arriba abajo con extrañeza.

—Ah, hola, Hugo.— dijo Lily, incómoda ante la mirada escrutadora de su primo.

Hugo caminó hacia ella con los brazos cruzados. Se detuvo a un metro de la pelirroja y se acarició la barbilla.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu uniforme?— le preguntó.

Lily se miró a sí misma y notó que, si bien su ropa estaba seca, estaba extremadamente arrugada.

Fingió una sonrisa.

—Me caí.— le mintió. —Ya sabes con qué facilidad se arrugan estos uniformes.

Hugo continuó mirándola dubitativamente.

—¿En dónde estabas?— le preguntó. —No estuviste con nosotros durante el partido.

Lily mantuvo una sonrisa casual en sus labios.

—No me interesaba ver a los slytherins jugar. Son muy aburridos. — dijo ella. —Fui a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Hugo clavó sus ojos pardos en los de ella.

—Y fue allí en donde te caíste.— completó el castaño.

"Hugo, eres un metiche", pensó la pelirroja con irritación, pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Sí.— se limitó a responderle.

Hugo levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo como si fueras feliz?— le preguntó. —Me asustas.

Lily se aclaró la garganta y entornó los ojos.

—¿Es que acaso no puedo sonreír de vez en cuando?— le soltó a su primo, esta vez sin esconder su irritación.

Hugo negó con la cabeza.

—No tú.— le dijo. —Tú, cuando sonríes, en realidad estás lanzando una sentencia de muerte. Aunque supongo que en el fondo tienes sentimientos igual que todos nosotros.

Lily le dedicó una mirada ácida.

—Muy gracioso, Hugo.— le dijo.

El castaño sonrió, satisfecho.

—¿Lo ves?— le dijo. —Esa es la verdadera Lily: la del sarcasmo y la de la mirada asesina.

Lily bufó.

—Pues ahora me pregunto seriamente si no soy así por tu culpa.— le dijo. —Después de todo, ¿cómo no usar el sarcasmo y las miradas asesinas contigo cuando te las buscas todo el tiempo?

Lily se dirigió a las escaleras, pero Hugo la tomó del brazo forzándola a detenerse.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?— le preguntó ella con cansancio.

Hugo empujó el cabello lacio de Lily a un lado, descubriendo su cuello. Sus ojos se fijaron en algo que ella no pudo ver.

—Pues sí que debiste tener una buena caída, Lils.— le dijo Hugo. —Porque tienes un golpe con muy mal aspecto en el cuello.

Lily se sonrojó levemente y se llevó la mano al sector de su cuello que su primo miraba con asombro.

—Eh, sí, es que, tuve una caída muy extraña.— le dijo la pelirroja, volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa.

Hugo la soltó y luego sonrió.

—Si no fuera porque eres tú, y te conozco, y no hay forma alguna de que pudieras permitir que alguien te hiciera eso, diría que alguien te hizo esa marca.— dijo el castaño. —Pero eso es imposible.

Lily lo miró con agudeza y levantó el mentón.

—¿Y por qué es imposible? Si se puede saber.— le dijo ella, irritada.

Hugo la miró con autosuficiencia.

—Lils, por favor.— le dijo el gryffindoriano. —Primero yo me pondría oficialmente de novio con alguien antes de que tú permitieras que un chico te pusiera un solo dedo encima. Digamos que todo el colegio te conoce por ser algo así como una estatua de hielo. Todos sabemos que odias el contacto humano y que los chicos de este colegio no te caen demasiado bien. Podrás engañar a otros con ese golpe en el cuello, pero no a mí, primita.— le dijo él. — No hay forma de que eso te lo haya hecho alguien.

Lily tensó la mandíbula y respiró hondo.

—Sí, Hugo. Lo que tú digas.— le dijo, enfadada. —Ahora voy a cambiarme, si no te importa. Así que quita tu enorme sentido del análisis del camino.

Hugo dio dos pasos a un lado y vio a Lily subir las escaleras como alma de lleva el diablo.

El castaño se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué hice?

**12.-**

Rose regaba las plantas del jardín con una manguera, descalza sobre el césped, cuando vio a Scorpius salir. El rubio parecía haberse recuperado ya de la impresión o, mejor dicho, del golpe a su ego que había sido ser rechazado de esa manera por ella. Aún así tenía un ligero brillo en su mirada que le hacía saber a Rose que no iba a rendirse. Scorpius era persistente y no estaba acostumbrado a negativas. Siempre, de una y otra forma, había obtenido todo lo que había querido: incluso cuando empezó a sentir cosas hacia ella la tuvo con tan sólo chasquear los dedos en sus brazos. Rose estaba convencida de que el slytherin no había sido rechazado por una chica nunca en toda su vida —a excepción de Megara, pero con ella nunca llegó a las instancias a las que había llegado con ella en la cocina—. Por eso se había sorprendido tanto cuando no consiguió doblegarla a pesar de haber puesto todos sus talentos en modo de ataque.

—Terminé con los platos.— le dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos. —¿Necesitas que haga algo más?

Rose fingió meditar durante algunos segundos mientras regaba los rosales.

—Estaría muy bien que fueras a casa de tu madre y pasaras tiempo con tu propia familia, pero dado que es algo que no vas a hacer, supongo que podrías ayudarme a regar el jardín.— le dijo la gryffindoriana con una sonrisa en los labios, jactándose del control que había adquirido sobre la situación. —Junto a la maceta hay otra manguera.

Scorpius pareció dedicarle una mirada desafiante y, mientras caminaba hacia la manguera, se deshizo de su camisa para dejarla caer al suelo.

Rose lo miró con incredulidad y nerviosismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó.

Scorpius la miró con fingida inocencia.

—Voy a tomar la manguera para ayudarte a regar el jardín.— le dijo. —Es lo que me pediste, ¿no?

Rose no pudo evitar que su mirada corriera rápidamente por el torso desnudo y atlético de Scorpius. Se sonrojó e intentó ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Me refiero a que no entiendo qué haces quitándote la camisa.— le dijo la pelirroja. —¿Pretendes hacer un striptease o algo por el estilo?

Scorpius fingió una sonrisa.

—Si quieres verme desnudo ya sabes lo que tienes que decir, Weasley.— le dijo él. —Mientras tanto temo decepcionarte, pero sólo me he quitado la camisa porque hace calor.

Rose evitó mirarlo a toda costa.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no tengo ningún interés en verte desnudo.— le mintió.

Scorpius abrió la manguera y se colocó en paralelo con Rose, regando unas flores extrañas de color violeta.

—Sí, claro. Puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras, Rose.— le dijo el rubio. —Pero tarde o temprano vas a caer. Ya lo hiciste una vez, no veo por qué ahora tenga que ser diferente.

Rose lo miró incrédula. Sí, ahora estaba claro que ella había tocado su ego. La forma en la que Scorpius había pronunciado esa frase, casi retándola a un duelo, lo hacía evidente.

—Pues sí, ahora es diferente.— le dijo ella. —Antes, por ejemplo, yo no sabía qué tan idiota podías llegar a ser.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos.

—Yo tampoco sabía lo obstinada que podías llegar a ser.— le respondió. —Aún así, Rose, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que vas a resistirte a lo inevitable?

—¿Y qué es lo inevitable, según tú?— le dijo ella.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Me refiero a que terminemos lo que comenzamos en la cocina.— le dijo el rubio. —Eso es lo inevitable.

Rose levantó ligeramente el mentón.

—Yo creo que lo evité muy bien.— dijo la gryffindoriana.

Scorpius no borró la sonrisa de su rostro que, en ese momento, a Rose le pareció malvada.

—Repetiré mi pregunta, Weasley.— le dijo él. —¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que podrás evitarlo?

Rose guardó silencio y siguió regando las plantas. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que sería muy difícil no ceder ante cada asedio de Scorpius, especialmente cuando en el fondo ella también quería estar en sus brazos. Aunque se lo negara a sí misma, aunque estuviera castigándolo de cierta forma por lo que le había hecho, aunque no estuviera segura de qué era lo que debía hacer, la verdad era que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Y Scorpius lo sabía: después de todo podía sentirla.

Rose lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Es que acaso todo esto es un reto para ti? ¿Llevarme a la cama o no llevarme a la cama, he ahí el dilema?— le preguntó la pelirroja enfadada.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que eres mucho más que eso para mí. — le dijo el rubio. —Me he mostrado vulnerable ante ti, me he expuesto más de lo que he hecho con nadie; conoces mis sentimientos porque puedes sentirme. Estoy harto de fingir que me eres indiferente cuando no es así. Ya intenté sacarte de mi vida y fracasé rotundamente en el intento. No pienso reprimirme más y creo que tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

—Claro, es fácil para ti tomar las decisiones por tu cuenta, ¿no es así?— dijo Rose, enfrentándolo. —"Voy a olvidar a Rose y en el proceso voy a hacerla sentir como un objeto que utilicé para entretenerme, y ella tendrá que aceptarlo". "Voy a volver con Rose porque no puedo olvidarla y estoy celoso de su guardaespaldas y amigo, y ella tendrá que aceptarlo". Esa es la dinámica, ¿verdad?

Scorpius soltó la manguera y abrió los brazos en el aire.

—Te he dicho que lo siento una y mil veces.— le dijo el slytherin. —Te he dicho que sé que soy un idiota, un egocéntrico y un insensible, que tienes toda la razón del mundo en estar molesta conmigo, pero lo cierto es que no lo estás.— Scorpius bajó los brazos. —Ya no estás enfadada conmigo: sólo quieres estarlo.

Rose sintió aquella última frase como un golpe y la sintió así porque se dio cuenta, en ese instante, de que Scorpius tenía razón: hacía mucho que ella ya no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor por lo que había ocurrido entre los dos. Pero a la vez eso la hacía sentirse enfadada. No quería olvidar tan rápidamente. Nada en su cabeza estaba claro: ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Correr a sus brazos ahora que ÉL había decido volver con ella? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Presentarlo a sus primos y a su familia entera como su novio o continuar saliendo a escondidas como en un principio? Todo era demasiado confuso y Rose sentía que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente, pero ahí estaba Scorpius, invadiendo su espacio e intentando inclinar la balanza a su favor sin siquiera darle un segundo de paz.

—Los dos tenemos sentimientos intensos el uno por el otro.— le dijo Scorpius. —Aunque seamos como el agua y el aceite, un Malfoy y una Weasley, dos rivales que luchan por el mismo puesto en la Orden de Merlín. Es una verdadera locura, pero a pesar de todo eso estamos aquí y, quieras aceptarlo o no, somos mucho más que dos personas que se sienten sexualmente atraídas la una a la otra.

Rose lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Ah sí?— le preguntó con ironía. —Porque yo recuerdo haberte dicho en la enfermería que estaba enamorada de ti y haber recibido de tu parte un silencio mortal y luego un "Pues lo siento por ti".

Scorpius pasó la mano por el rostro, frustrado por la situación.

—Sabes muy bien que lo que siento no corresponde con cómo me porté contigo esa vez.— le dijo el rubio. —Por Merlín, golpeé a Gozenbagh enfrente de todo el colegio ¡Todos en Hogwarts saben que estoy enamorado de ti menos tú!

Rose intensificó la presión del agua de su manguera y direccionó el chorro a Scorpius, empapándolo y, aunque éste intentó defenderse usando sus brazos como escudo, no pudo evitar resbalar y caer en el césped mientras que Rose, sonrojada por las palabras del slytherin, continuó mojándolo sin piedad.

—¡Eres odioso!— le dijo mientras Scorpius luchaba por levantarse a pesar del chorro de agua a presión que caía sobre él. —¿Crees que puedes venir a casa de mis abuelos, caerles bien, ser absolutamente encantador con ellos y conmigo, intentar violarme en la cocina y luego decirme que estás enamorado de mí? ¿Ah? ¿Te divierte?

Rose se vio obligada a cerrar el chorro de agua de su manguera cuando escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y la voz de su abuela exclamando:

—¡Hemos llegado, jovencitos!

Scorpius suspiró, aliviado y empapado de pies a cabeza en el césped. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los azules de Rose, que parecían entre conmovidos y aturdidos.

La gryffindoriana dejó caer la manguera al suelo.

—Vamos.— le dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. —Mis abuelos nos están esperando.

**13.-**

Roxanne entró a la sala común de Ravenclaw sin sospechar que Dominique la estaría esperando, agazapada, como un animal de la selva esperando por su presa, y que le saltaría encima con un cúmulo de preguntas que sólo consiguieron marearla.

—¿En dónde, en dónde, en dónde has estado, por las barbas largas de Merlín?— le preguntó Dominique dando pequeños saltos. —Te he buscado por todas partes como una novia celosa y créeme, no sé si lo peor de eso es que lo nuestro sería incesto en segundo nivel o que yo sería una lesbiana que aún no sale del closet. Y si yo fuera una lesbiana definitivamente saldría del closet.

Roxanne suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras se dejaba caer en unos de los sillones de la sala común.

—Dom, Laurent me ha puesto a Lysander de tutor.

La rubia abrió la boca al máximo y se quedó, por primera vez desde que Roxanne había entrado a la sala común, totalmente quieta.

—Vaya.— soltó finalmente. —Esa sí que es una situación rara.

Roxanne bufó.

—Y el muy engreído cree que va a poder convencerme de regresar con él con su discurso de "voy a recuperarte" y "estoy enamorado de ti".

Dominique sonrió ampliamente y juntó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.

—¡Qué tierno!— soltó, entusiasmada.

—No, no es tierno.— dijo Roxanne mirándola con seriedad.

—Está bien, no es tierno.— dijo Dominique aclarándose la garganta. —Lysander Scamander es una equis en mi lista de gente agradable. Aunque sea rubio como yo y divertido y tenga los ojos del color del cielo y sea capaz de hacer reír hasta a Mcgonagal, yo lo odiaré a morir.

Roxanne suspiró.

—Eres una mentirosa.— le dijo a su prima.

Dominique se sentó junto a ella.

—Es que Lysander es un buen tipo, Rox. Creo que deberías darle una segunda oportunidad.— le dijo tímidamente. —Todos podemos equivocarnos y eso no nos hace ser despreciables ni mucho menos, sólo humanos.

Roxanne bajó la mirada al suelo y jugó con su cabello.

—¿Sería muy estúpido de mi parte decirte que tengo miedo?— le dijo la morena.

Dominique negó con la cabeza.

—Rox, yo tengo miedo de morir soltera con cinco gatos y un unicornio. Porque si voy a morir sola, quiero tener al menos un unicornio.—dijo mientras se pegaba al respaldo del sillón, cruzada de brazos. —Así que no puedo entender cómo puedes tener miedo a enamorarte de un chico como Lysander.

Roxanne entornó los ojos.

—Olvídalo.— le dijo. —Necesito sacármelo de encima de algún modo.

—Tuve la mala suerte de no heredar casi nada de la sangre de veela de mamá. Victoire sí heredó algo de eso, y Louis, claro. Pero yo casi nada.— dijo Dominique, distraída. —¿Crees que soy fea?

Roxanne la miró con algo de molestia.

—Sí, Dom, eres un monstruo.— le dijo, y luego chascó la lengua. —Por Merlín, Dominique: eres hermosa. Cierra la boca.

—¿No lo dices porque me amas?— dijo la rubia pestañeando varias veces y sonriendo muy ampliamente.

Roxanne no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Mi amor por ti no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que eres hermosa.— le dijo la morena.

Dominique suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ningún chico ha intentado nada conmigo?— le preguntó.

Roxanne la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Te gusta alguien?— le preguntó.

Dominique negó con la cabeza.

—No, nadie en especial. Es sólo que a veces me pregunto por qué nadie intenta salir conmigo.— dijo la rubia. —Es todo.

—La respuesta es muy sencilla: Louis.— le dijo Roxanne. —¿No te has dado cuenta de que tanto tú, como Rose y como yo tenemos hermanos de apellido Weasley? Eso espanta a muchos, créeme.

Dominique bufó.

—Qué suerte tiene Lily de tener a Albus.— dijo la rubia. —Todos saben lo civilizado que es y por eso ella ha tenido tantos pretendientes.

Roxanne sonrió.

—En el caso de Lily es diferente: ella misma se encarga de espantar a todos los chicos que se le acerquen.— le dijo a su prima.

Dominique rió.

—Tal vez ser parecida a Lily te ayudaría a espantar a Lysander.— dijo la rubia sin darle demasiada importancia.

Roxanne reflexionó en silencio.

—No creo que pueda ser como Lily.— dijo la morena. —Pero acabo de tener una idea que puede funcionar.

Dominique frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué idea?

Los ojos de Roxanne brillaron.

—Hay una forma de hacer que Lysander se rinda más rápidamente.— dijo la morena.

Dominique la miró con insistencia.

—¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? ¡Habla, por Merlín!

Roxanne sonrió.

—Que yo ya esté saliendo con alguien.

**14.-**

Rose cerró la puerta de su habitación y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Abajo estaban sus abuelos y Scorpius viendo videos de ella y Hugo cuando eran niños. Podía escuchar las risas del salón corriendo por las escaleras, atravesando el pasillo, tumbando la puerta y penetrando en sus tímpanos. Si las cosas seguían así sus abuelos la botarían de la casa y adoptarían a Scorpius como el nieto perfecto que nunca tuvieron.

Lo peor de todo era que si algo no ocurría pronto Rose estaba convencida de que acabaría cediendo frente a la persistencia de Scorpius. Tenía que admitir que el rubio tenía determinación. Ni siquiera pareció molestarse cuando lo bañó entero con un chorro de agua. Una vez que entraron a la casa Scorpius le dijo a sus abuelos que habían estado regando el jardín y que él había tenido un accidente con la manguera.

—No sueño utilizar este tipo de artefactos, así que acabé mojándome entero. — les mintió con una sonrisa inocente que enterneció a sus abuelos.

Rose bufó y se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¿Cómo podía ser absolutamente encantador incluso cuando mentía?

¿Qué clase de ser perverso y monstruoso era Scorpius Malfoy?

Rose cerró los ojos. ¿Y si acababa cediendo y acostándose con el slytherin? Aquello no tendría que significar, necesariamente, que fueran novios ni nada por el estilo. Ella podía seguir reprochándole su actitud y no tendría que darle explicaciones a su familia si Scorpius sólo era su amante. ¡Qué mal que sonaba todo aquello! Estaba confundida y cansada.

"Soy una tonta sin autoestima porque quererlo de esta manera", se dijo a sí misma. "No debería quererlo".

La pregunta de su abuela resonó en su cabeza: "¿Crees que ese chico es una buena persona? ¿Crees que merece tu afecto?"

Rose se acurrucó en su cama. Scorpius era un completo idiota; era un egocéntrico e insufrible narcisista que creía tener el mundo en sus manos sólo porque podía manipular a la gente con su perfecta sonrisa… Pero también era inteligente, gentil y leal con aquellos a quienes quería, era valiente, capaz de dar su vida por otros sin pensarlo dos veces, fuerte ante las vicisitudes, un hijo ejemplar que jamás había dejado de defender su apellido ni a su familia, una persona que no le temía a los riesgos, honesto, correcto y, sobre todo, alguien que tenía, aunque pocos lo supieran, un gran corazón.

La pelirroja hundió su cara brevemente en la almohada.

Nadie se merecía ser amado por ella más que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"En verdad estoy perdida", se dijo.

Y entonces, o quizás pocos minutos más tarde, Rose se quedó dormida.

**Sueño # 18**

Rose sintió el frío nocturno calando en sus huesos y vio, con sorpresa, a Morgana salir del castillo de Camelot con una capa púrpura, aterciopelada, cubriéndola de la cabeza a los pies. "Debí haberme quedado dormida", se dijo. Algunas escarchas de nieve caían sobre el reino que dormía apaciblemente y en silencio. Rose siguió a Morgana quien avanzó hasta el cementerio de Camelot y traspasó sus rejas. La bruja no se detuvo hasta que se vio frente a una tumba grisácea. Rose pudo leer en la lápida:

Gaius R.K.

Médico real y fiel amigo

La pelirroja se sobrecogió. No comprendía qué estaba haciendo Morgana allí, en medio de la noche, visitando la tumba del hombre a quien ella y Mordred mataron. La bruja jamás le había perdonado a Gaius el silencio que mantuvo durante tantos años respecto a su condición, la forma en la que le hizo creer que estaba loca y que necesitaba tomar sus brebajes si quería serenar su histeria. Aquel había sido un golpe duro para la morena, quien siempre había visto a Gaius como un padre. Rose fijó sus ojos azules en el rostro de Morgana: sus facciones eran tan frías como la nieve y, sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban una herida abierta.

—Hace mucho que deseaba visitar tu tumba.— dijo la morena con los ojos verdes fijos en la lápida. —Pero no tuve tiempo ni oportunidad de hacerlo.

Rose notó que los ojos de Morgana se humedecieron levemente.

—A pesar de todo este tiempo no he conseguido entender por qué me hiciste sufrir de esa manera.— dijo la bruja. —Yo confié en ti. Pudiste haberme dicho que no estaba loca, que lo que tenía era magia y no una enfermedad. Pudiste haberme ahorrado años de dolor y de encierro en ese castillo. Y no lo hiciste.— Morgana respiró hondo. —Todas las personas en las que he confiado me han traicionado y, sin embargo, a veces siento como si todavía extrañara vivir en esa mentira en la que tú todavía vivías…

Rose notó que, a la distancia, un anciano de barbas largas observaba la escena. Lo vio irse por una callejuela e, intrigada por su presencia, la pelirroja decidió seguirlo. Por lo lento que caminaba no le costó alcanzarlo. Hubo algo en él que le pareció conocido y familiar, pero no supo decir de qué se trataba.

Pronto llegaron al castillo.

El anciano subió y avanzó por los pasillos como si los conociera mejor que nadie hasta que llegó a la habitación de Merlín. Entró y, una vez allí, tomó una poción que descansaba sobre una mesa desorganizada.

Rose lo vio rejuvenecer en cuestión de segundos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

Era Merlín.

La habitación era, en sí misma, casi un laboratorio. El mago parecía haber avanzado en sus experimentos mágicos. Sobre la mesa descansaban pergaminos con descripciones de hechizos y fórmulas de brebajes de todo tipo, así como los que parecían ser los primeros esbozos del diseño de una varita común. Rose no podía creerlo: Merlín estaba a punto de inventar el objeto más popular de la historia mágica.

La pelirroja miró a Merlín, quien se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama. Alguien llamó a la puerta y él le dio permiso para que entrara.

Nimue, con su piel brillante de ébano puro, entró silenciosamente.

—Escuché ruidos en el pasillo y vine a ver si estabas bien.— dijo la morena.

Merlín asintió.

—Era yo.— dijo el mago. —Seguí a Morgana. La vi frente a la tumba de Gaius. No entiendo qué estaba haciendo allí. No soy capaz de comprenderla en lo absoluto.

Nimue, con una expresión misteriosa, le dijo:

—Tal vez sienta remordimientos.

Merlín clavó sus ojos azules en los negros de ella.

—Eso es imposible.— respondió él. —Morgana no es esa clase de brujas.

Rose observó a Nimue con curiosidad. Todavía no entendía quién era esa mujer que escuchaba detrás de las paredes conversaciones ajenas y que se había convertido en la ayudante de Merlín dentro del castillo. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba recelo, pero no podía decir qué era lo que la hacía desconfiar.

Rápidamente Rose se vio trasladada al bosque. El sol la hizo cerrar los ojos durante varios segundos. Aún en el día el frío era intenso y se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse. No había nieve y el bosque reverdecía aún, pero estaba claro que el invierno amenazaba con caer sobre Camelot en cualquier momento. Merlín y Arturo caminaban a unos metros, muy sigilosamente, con arcos y flechas. Parecían estar de caza.

—Faltan tres días para que termine la semana que le di de plazo a Morgana.— dijo Arturo. —Le he dado la oportunidad de que deje la magia y vuelva a Camelot, pero no creo que vaya a aceptar mi propuesta.

—Morgana no va a dejar a los suyos.— dijo Merlín. —Ni tampoco va a esconder su magia. No es algo de lo que se avergüenza.

Arturo miró a Merlín a los ojos.

—Toda mi vida me han enseñado que la magia es maligna.— dijo el rubio. —Mi madre y mi padre murieron a causa de la magia. ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto al desterrar a mi propia hermana? ¿Crees que la magia es algo peligroso?

Merlín tragó saliva y Rose pudo adivinar su disyuntiva: si le decía a Arturo que la magia no era necesariamente peligrosa, que los magos y brujas eran personas normales y que, por lo tanto, podían tender al bien o al mal como cualquier otro ser, pero que no era la magia en sí misma lo que los hacía inclinarse al mal, entonces Arturo podría reconsiderar su actitud con Morgana, y si eso ocurría, si Arturo no sacaba prontamente a Morgana de Camelot, la bruja se las arreglaría para tomar el trono.

Y entonces todo acabaría para ellos.

—La magia es un elemento peligroso que pervierte a aquellos quienes la poseen.— dijo Merlín. —Si Morgana se queda en Camelot querrá tomar el trono y, sin duda alguna, destruirá el reino.

Las palabras de Merlín parecieron herir a Arturo, como si hubiera estado esperando un discurso distinto, algo que lo hiciera interceder por Morgana, a quien quería con ternura a pesar de todo.

Un cervatillo corrió a la distancia y Arturo partió velozmente tras de él. Merlín se apresuró a seguirlo y Rose también, pero el rubio era tan rápido que en cuestión de segundos no quedó ni rastro de él. Merlín siguió la pista, algo cansado y también apesadumbrado por lo que se había visto forzado a decir, cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido por parte de Arturo que resonó en el silencio del bosque.

—¡Arturo!— exclamó Merlín.

El mago aceleró la marcha, aterrado por la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido al rey, cuando se vio forzado a detenerse, petrificado ante la escena: Arturo estaba en el suelo y, a unos metros de él, Mordred lo miraba impávido.

El corazón del moreno se paralizó, al igual que el de Rose.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Mordred allí?

El moreno de ojos celestes cielo y piel pálida como la de Morgana caminó hacia Arturo y le tendió la mano. El rubio la tomó y se puso de pie.

Mordred le sonrió.

—¿Nos conocemos?— preguntó Arturo, desconcertado por esa sonrisa.

—No creo que eso sea posible.— le respondió Mordred. —Soy un amigo de Morgana. Precisamente venía a Camelot para verla.

Merlín, aún sin aliento, miró al moreno con incredulidad.

—Mordred.— pronunció, descolocado.

El moreno miró a Merlín y le sonrió.

—Hola, Merlín.— le dijo.

Arturo los miró a ambos, confundido.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?— preguntó.

—Él salvó mi vida una vez hace muchos años.— respondió Mordred.

Merlín guardó silencio. Rose no comprendía la presencia de Mordred allí: Morgana le había encargado reinar Essetir en su ausencia. ¿Por qué había viajado a Camelot? ¿Qué era tan urgente como para hacerlo ir a buscarla hasta una ciudad en donde los magos y brujas seguían siendo ajusticiados?

Rose no pudo seguir reflexionando sobre la situación porque a la velocidad de un pestañeo se vio dentro del castillo de Camelot. La nieve había empezado a caer otra vez y Morgana miraba por una de las ventanas cómo Arturo, Merlín y Mordred entraban por las inmediaciones.

La gryffindoriana notó la sorpresa en el rostro de la bruja. Pareció contener el aire durante algunos segundos y, luego, dio media vuelta para correr escaleras abajo directo hacia la salida del castillo.

Rose la siguió muy de cerca, corriendo a su lado, y la vio emerger por la entrada con la marcha ralentizada. No miró ni a Arturo ni a Merlín. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Mordred, quien le sonrió con ternura.

La bruja caminó hacia él y le acarició la mejilla con su mano. Sus ojos se humedecieron y le sonrió, alegre. Tanto Merlín como Arturo se mantuvieron quietos y algo descolocados: hacía mucho que no veían una sonrisa así en el rostro de Morgana. Cada una de sus facciones parecían haberse iluminado con su presencia. Era evidente que ella quería genuinamente a ese muchacho.

Rose miró detenidamente a Mordred. Su mirada también, cuando estaba posada sobre Morgana, era distinta a la que utilizaba para mirar al resto. Sus ojos grandes y celestes brillaban y de doblegaban, la sonrisa en su rostro se volvía casi infantil, muy diferente a la que solía dibujar en su rostro hacia los demás.

—Mordred.— dijo Morgana, aún incapaz de ocultar su alegría al verlo. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El moreno besó la mano de la bruja que aún había estado acariciándolo y la envolvió entre sus manos.

—Tenía que verte.— le dijo el moreno. Luego bajó la voz. —No quería que siguieras estando sola, aquí, rodeada de enemigos.

Morgana se aclara la garganta y, justo cuando se volteó para mirar a Merlín y a Arturo, su sonrisa desapareció como por arte de magia.

—Supongo que tengo permiso para cenar con mi amigo dentro del castillo ¿no es así?— dijo la morena.

Arturo guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Sí, claro.— acabó por decir. —Si quieres pediré a los sirvientes que dispongan una mesa y una cena en el salón del trono. De ese modo estarán más cómodos.

—No.— dijo Morgana. —Prefiero que sea en mi habitación.

Arturo miró a Mordred con cierto recelo y luego volvió a mirar a su hermana.

—¿En tu habitación?

Morgana entornó los ojos.

—Por favor, Arturo.— le dijo la bruja. —Mordred es un niño.

El rubio tosió un par de veces para disimilar su vergüenza y luego miró a Merlín.

—Diles a los sirvientes que coloquen una mesa y una cena en la habitación de Morgana.

Merlín, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Mordred, no se movió de su sitio.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Arturo.— dijo el moreno.

—Sólo hazlo.— le dijo el rubio. —No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión.

—Soy el consejero real, se supone que debo dar mi opinión.— le discutió Merlín.

—Sí, pero cuando yo te la pida.— dijo Arturo.

—Es decir, nunca.— le replicó el moreno.

—Haz lo que te digo, Merlín.

El moreno bufó y, antes de dirigirse hacia el interior del castillo, cruzó su mirada con la de Morgana, quien lo observó con indiferencia. Estaba claro que a Merlín no le gustaba nada la idea de tener a Morgana y a Mordred juntos en el interior de Camelot.

Rose se tuvo que sostener contra la una pared de piedra cuando se vio nuevamente en un escenario distinto. Reconoció que estaba en la cárcel subterránea de Vesporg, el dragón parlante, y vio a Merlín encender una antorcha y llamarlo por su nombre.

El dragón, agitando las cadenas que lo ataban en esa especie de tumba en la que lo habían encerrado, no tardó en aparecer.

—Sé bien por qué vienes a verme, joven mago.— le dijo Vesporg. —Temes por la vida de Arturo ahora que está rodeado de enemigos dentro de su propio hogar. Ya te lo dije una vez hace algunos años: Mordred es un peligro inminente.

Merlín miró a Vesporg con firmeza.

—¿Un peligro para quién?— preguntó. —¿Para Arturo?

—Si el chico vive tú no podrás cumplir tu destino.— respondió el dragón.

Rose vio a Merlín menear la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Mordred con mi destino? Tú me dijiste hace muchos años que mi destino era proteger a Arturo.

Vesporg hizo sonar sus cadenas una vez más.

—Entonces: he ahí tu respuesta.

Rose vio cómo Merlín palideció.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que ese niño va a matar a Arturo?— le soltó, incrédulo.

—Eso depende de ti.— le dijo el dragón.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—Tú me dijiste que era Morgana quien se encargaría de derrotar a Arturo, que ella era a la que debía cazar.— dijo el moreno.

—Nunca dije que la bruja mataría a su hermano, dije que la bruja se encargaría de hacerlo caer y de tomar el trono.— dijo el dragón. —Quien está destinado a clavar su espada en Arturo es Mordred. Si no haces algo al respecto.— Vesporg resopló. —Todo esto podría haberse evitado si hubieras hecho lo que te dije desde un principio: matar a la bruja y deshacerte del niño.

Merlín miró al dragón con seriedad.

—No soy un asesino.— le respondió.

—¿Ah no?— le dijo Vesporg. —Porque creo que una chica murió en la hoguera porque tú te rehusaste a acusar a la verdadera bruja, Morgana. Y también recuerdo bien que asesinaste a Morgause, la druida, e intentaste envenenar a Morgana fallidamente. Creo que te tienes en muy alta estima, joven mago. Pero el mundo está en guerra, ésta es una época revolucionaria y todos llevamos un asesino dentro.

Merlín apagó la antorcha y subió de vuelta hacia arriba las escaleras de caracol. Rose se quedó algunos segundos en la oscuridad, pensando en lo mucho que distaba Mordred de parecer el mago que en efecto era. Era muy joven, con un rostro angelical y atractivo, un adolescente que pronto se transformaría en un hombre y que ya tenía sobre su conciencia dos muertes: la de Gaius y la de Cenred. En ambos casos lo había hecho por Morgana. ¿Podría ser que también esta vez se ensuciara las manos de sangre por ella?

La luz volvió a iluminarla dentro de la habitación de Morgana. Los sirvientes habían colocado una mesa y tanto ella como Mordred comían en los extremos opuestos, sonrientes, felices por haberse reunido.

—Has corrido un gran riesgo al venir a buscarme.— dijo la bruja.

—Essetir te necesita.— le dijo el moreno. —Yo no soy un buen rey. He venido para llevarte de vuelta.

Morgana tomó una manzana y la mordió.

—Primero debo encargarme de Arturo.— dijo la morena con frialdad.

Mordred clavó sus ojos en los de la bruja.

—¿Piensas matarlo?— le preguntó.

Morgana desvió la mirada de la mesa.

—He soñado con el futuro una vez más.— dijo la bruja. —He visto a Guinevere traicionando a mi hermano con Lancelot, uno de los caballeros de Camelot.— hizo una pausa. —He visto a Arturo morir por la tristeza de esa traición. — tragó saliva. —Arturo morirá de cualquier forma, en mi mano o en la de otros. Si hago a Guinevere a un lado él sufrirá. Si me encargo de Lancelot, Guinevere encontrará otro caballero con el cual satisfacerse y mi hermano morirá de cualquier forma. ¿Entiendes?

—Tienes que eliminarlo, Morgana.— le dijo Mordred. —Los otros reinos están planeando atacar Essetir. No quieren reconocer el reinado de una bruja. La han llamado "cuidad tomada". Sin Camelot, todos los magos y brujas que hemos acogido en Essetir morirán a manos de soldados. Camelot es la única salida. Cuando reclames el trono ya no tendremos que huir más.

Morgana miró a Morded con los ojos humedecidos.

—Es mi hermano.— le dijo la bruja.

Mordred la miró con intensidad.

—No: nosotros, los magos y brujas, somos tus hermanos.— le dijo el moreno. —Arturo jamás va a aceptarte por quien eres realmente. ¿Quién te dice que no serás, en el futuro, una más de las que ajusticie en la plaza central del reino?

Morgana respiró hondo. Mordred insistió:

—Si Arturo va a morir de cualquier forma, ¿qué mejor manera que hacerlo morir de tu mano?— le dijo el moreno. —Tú tendrás compasión con él. Lo matarás rápidamente y de forma indolora. De otro modo Arturo morirá solo y en agonía. Tu compromiso está con todos los magos y brujas que siguen siendo perseguidos y asesinados.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?— le dijo Morgana con dureza.—No me hables más de mis obligaciones porque las conozco mejor que nadie. Me encargaré de Arturo.

Mordred sonrió, pero de repente su rostro se ensombreció y se aclaró la garganta, como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

—Morgana…— comenzó el moreno. —Uno de los prisioneros escapó.

La morena lo miró con una seriedad que hizo que Rose se estremeciera.

—¿Qué prisionero?— le preguntó en un tono seco.

Mordred le sostuvo la mirada.

—Reskar.— le dijo. —El que se encargaba de torturarte cuando Cenred vivía.

Morgana tensó los músculos sobre la silla y miró a Mordred con ira contenida.

—Lo dejaste escapar.— dijo ella con la voz temblorosa por la rabia.

—No, no fue así…

Pero Mordred no pudo terminar porque Morgana se levantó bruscamente de la silla y empujó su plato con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared.

—¡Soy la hechicera más poderosa que existe, soy la reina de Essetir, y aún así lacras como Reskar se escapan de mis manos!

—Morgana…

—¡Debí haberlo matado cuando pude, debí haberme encargado de que no volviera a ver la luz del día! ¡Soy poderosa y aún así ratas como Reskar siguen desafiándome!

Mordred la miró con seriedad.

—Cálmate.— le dijo muy lentamente. —Lo encontraré por ti. Me encargaré de que no vea la luz del día nunca más por lo que te hizo. Lo haré como lo hice con Cenred, pero ahora lo más importante es tomar Camelot cuanto antes. ¿Cuándo te encargarás de Arturo?

Morgana cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Esta misma noche.— le dijo la morena.

Rose ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para digerir las últimas palabras de Morgana: el escenario cambió ante sus ojos y se vio en un lugar que reconoció al instante. Era la cueva de los cristales. El mismo lugar al que había llegado con Scorpius en la segunda prueba.

Merlín estaba a unos metros de ella y observaba los cristales que salían de entre las rocas como si fueran piedras preciosas. Rose no entendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo el moreno allí. Era evidente que había dejado Camelot en el momento menos indicado. Morgana pensaba matar a Arturo esa misma noche. Rose deseó ser visible, entrar en el pasado, advertirle a Merlín de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero sabía que aquello no ocurriría. El pasado era el pasado y nada podría cambiar lo que había acontecido cientos de años atrás.

Merlín tomó un cristal entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente. Rose lo observó, intrigada, durante varios segundos. Quizás el moreno había viajado hasta allí en busca de una revelación, algo que le aclarara las ideas sobre el peligro que representaba Mordred contra Arturo.

Rose se sorprendió cuando vio en el cristal que sostenía Merlín un campo lleno de cadáveres. Arturo era el único hombre en pie y el sol comenzaba a caer. Mordred apareció con los rayos agónicos del día y desenfundó su espalda. Detrás de él sólo habían llamas.

Rose no pudo ver lo que seguía porque Merlín dejó caer el cristal. Tembloroso y agitado salió corriendo de la cueva como si, de repente, supiera que había hecho terriblemente mal al salir de Camelot y dudar de las palabras de Vesporg.

Rose deseó con todo su corazón que no fuera ya demasiado tarde.

Rápidamente el escenario se transformó ante sus ojos y esta vez no pudo evitar caer al suelo, mareada. Estaba en la sala del trono. La noche ya había caído sobre Camelot y dos soldados yacían muertos en el suelo. Arturo estaba sentado en el trono y tenía sus ojos azules fijos en los verdes de su hermana. Morgana temblaba ligeramente y su mirada estaba humedecida. Mordred permanecía atrás de ella como una sombra.

—Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una buena vez.— dijo el rubio. —Nunca pensé que la magia podría convertirte en esto que ahora eres.

Morgana pareció herida por las palabras del rubio. Rose notó que no tenía la misma firmeza ni la misma frialdad que solía utilizar como máscaras. Estaba claro que la situación era muy difícil para ella. Era evidente que matar a Arturo le resultaba espantosamente doloroso.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Arturo.— le dijo Morgana casi con suavidad. —No tengo otra salida.— respiró hondo, intentando fortalecerse. —Hay miles de magos y de brujas que cuentan conmigo, con que los proteja, con que evite que sean masacrados. Ellos son mi gente. Si no tomo lo que es mío, el trono de Camelot, tú y los demás reyes atacarán Essetir. Me lo dejaste muy claro el día que llegué: no reconocerás mi reinado. Detestas la magia tanto como la detestaba Uther.

Rose tragó saliva mientras se ponía de pie. La historia oficial contaba que Arturo moría solo, en su cama, tal y como Morgana había soñado que lo haría. ¿Significaba eso que el rey no moriría esa noche? ¿Habría posibilidades de que la situación no acabara como parecía que estaba destinada a acabar? Rose notó que su respiración era agitada y que su corazón latía a mil por minuto. Si algo había aprendido de aquellos sueños con el pasado era que la historial oficial no era del todo cierta.

¿Y si Arturo moría, en efecto, en manos de Morgana?

Rose miró a la bruja. Sus manos temblaban: no quería hacerlo. Rose sabía que ella no quería hacerlo.

"Morgana, por favor, no lo hagas", pensó la pelirroja, y supo que si esa noche ella mataba a su hermano, la bruja jamás volvería a ser la misma; jamás se recuperaría de ese crimen.

Rose apretó las manos.

"No lo hagas, Morgana, … sólo te lastimarás más".

—Sólo tengo una última pregunta para ti.— dijo Morgana con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Si yo hubiera regresado a Essetir, ¿tú habrías apoyado a los otros reinos en su intento por destruirnos? ¿Habrías permitido que me ajusticiaran como una simple criminal sólo por mis poderes?

Arturo tragó saliva. Sus ojos también estaban humedecidos.

—No lo sé, Morgana.— le dijo él con sinceridad. —Yo también tengo que proteger a los míos. ¿Cómo puedo creer que algo bueno podría salir de la magia cuando te tengo aquí, frente a mí, a punto de quitarme la vida?

Rose, de repente, sintió como si esa misma historia se estuviera viviendo a gran escala en el mundo tras lo que Exus había hecho: los muggles no creían que la magia fuera más que un instrumento para lastimarlos. Una vez más, igual que en el pasado, los dos bandos se enfrentaban.

El resultado sólo podría ser la guerra.

Rose contuvo la respiración cuando vio a Arturo intentar correr hacia su espada, pero Morgana fue más rápida y con un solo gesto de su mano hizo volar al rubio hasta golpearse contra una pared. El rubio permaneció en el suelo, mareado y casi inconsciente por el golpe. Morgana aprovechó el momento para levantar la espada en el aire y apuntar a su hermano.

—Lo siento, Arturo.— murmuró casi sin voz. —En verdad lo siento.

Entonces algo increíble e inverosímil ocurrió. Rose se llevó ambas manos a la boca, anonadada, cuando vio cómo Mordred clavaba un puñal en el costado derecho de Morgana, haciéndola caer al suelo, adolorida y debilitada.

"No puede ser", pensó Rose, impactada.

Morgana miró a Mordred desde el suelo con los ojos húmedos, entre sorprendida y escéptica, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Mordred?— soltó, casi sin fuerzas.

—El puñal tiene un sedante.— le dijo él, bajando la voz. —Dormirás y cuando despiertes estarás bien, lo prometo.— se inclinó en el suelo, junto a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. —No podía permitir que mataras a tu propio hermano. En Essetir yo también tuve una visión: morías de la tristeza por haberlo hecho. Y yo no puedo permitir que mueras, Morgana. Lo eres todo para mí. Seré yo quien se manche las manos. Aunque en el futuro me odies por ello: prefiero ser yo quien mate a Arturo, no tú.

Morgana dejó que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla y luego cayó dormida en el suelo frío del salón.

Mordred se puso nuevamente de pie y tomó aire. Rose vio completa resolución en su mirada. Él iba a hacerlo: iba a matar a Arturo por Morgana. Una vez más se llenaría las manos de sangre por ella. Sólo por ella.

El cabello negro, espeso, de Mordred contrastaba con sus ojos celestes, fríos, y sus rasgos juveniles y bien perfilados lo hacían parecer irreal: un ángel oscuro.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron abruptamente y Merlín entró, agitado. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Arturo, quien yacía semi inconsciente en el suelo y en Morgana, quien había perdido por completo el conocimiento.

Luego miró a Mordred.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí?— le preguntó con escepticismo y cautela. Rose notó que las manos de Merlín estaban tensas, dispuestas a usar magia si así era necesario para salvar a Arturo.

Mordred lo miró inexpresivamente.

—Morgana quiso matar a Arturo y yo la detuve.— mintió el moreno. —No quiero más muertes a causa de nuestro intento por salvar a los magos y brujas del mundo. He decidido cambiar de bando.

Merlín siguió mirándolo con incredulidad y distancia, pero la voz viva de Arturo hizo que bajara la guardia momentáneamente.

—Merlín….— dijo Arturo, agotado. —Él dice la verdad….Él me salvó.

Rose vio a Merlín negar con la cabeza, desconfiando aún de Mordred. Él no podía creerle: lo conocía muy bien, Mordred jamás dejaría el lado de Morgana. Y, sin embargo, Morgana estaba en el suelo, derrotada. Nada tenía sentido para Merlín en esos instantes.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en el Morgana, quien permanecía inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué le has hecho?— le preguntó Merlín, apretando los puños.

Mordred elevó ligeramente el mentón y sus ojos brillaron como si hubiera recibido una ofensa.

—Sólo la herí levemente. Era necesario para que la poción del sueño con la que bañé mi puñal surtiera efecto.— dijo el moreno. —Jamás la lastimaría. Lo sabes bien.

—Precisamente.— dijo Merlín. —Tú nunca dejarías de estar a su lado. ¿Por qué salvar a Arturo ahora? ¿Por qué traicionar a Morgana de esta manera?

Rose vio cómo Mordred permanecía quieto, cauto ante la posibilidad de que Merlín lo atacara. Estaba claro que había decidido ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones por el momento: quizás lo hacía porque sabía bien que en un enfrentamiento mágico contra Merlín lo más seguro era que él perdiera, y si eso ocurría entonces jamás podría matar a Arturo. Rose, de repente, comprendió la lógica de Mordred: iba a fingir haber salvado a Arturo de Morgana. Iba a infiltrarse y, luego, acabaría con la vida del rey. Esa era la única manera de evitar que Morgana se manchara las manos.

Mordred lo haría por ella y sólo por ella. Rose lo miró con incredulidad: sus ojos eran dos diamantes del color del cielo, piedras brillantes y duras.

—Ya te lo dije: no quiero más muertes.— dijo el moreno. —El amor que nos une es mucho más grande que el poder que blandimos unos contra otros. Morgana lo ha olvidado.

—Merlín….— murmuró Arturo justo antes de desvanecer por completo.

Rose sintió cómo el escenario volvía a cambiar f y, para no marearse, cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió estaba fuera de la sala del trono y era de día. Arturo estaba vestido de forma solemne y tenía su corona puesta. Guinevere estaba a su lado y también vestía muy elegantemente. Merlín los miraba en silencio. Su expresión estaba marcada por el descontento.

—Arturo: recapacita.— le dijo el moreno. —Por favor. Aún estamos a tiempo de parar todo esto.

El rubio ni siquiera miró a Merlín.

—Morgana… ¿está correctamente apresada?— le preguntó.

Merlín asintió.

—Lo está. Me he encargado personalmente de que no pueda usar su magia para huir.— le dijo. —Pero ahora te estoy hablando de algo mucho más importante. Nada de esto me parece una buena idea.

Arturo entornó los ojos y miró al moreno con cansancio.

—Merlín, ese chico salvó mi vida.— le dijo el rubio. —Mago o no, ex aliado de Morgana o no, no puedo hacer como si eso no hubiera ocurrido. Sin la ayuda de Mordred yo no estaría ahora hablando contigo.

—Es un druida.— le dijo Merlín, insistiendo.

—No me importa su condición.— dijo Arturo. —Siempre y cuando decida no usar su magia y restringirse a las normas de Camelot, cosa que ha prometido, no veo razón alguna por la que no pueda tener toda mi confianza.

—Pero…

—No quiero escuchar nada más del asunto. Mi decisión está tomada.

Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron de par en par y Guinevere, sonriente, tomó a Arturo del brazo. Los dos entraron triunfalmente a la estancia seguidos por Merlín y unos cuantos soldados. Adentro se encontraban algunas doncellas y todos los caballeros honoríficos de Camelot. En primera línea estaba Mordred.

Rose contuvo la respiración.

Usaba el mismo uniforme que todos los demás caballeros.

Arturo y Guinevere llegaron a los tronos y se sentaron en ellos.

—Sir Mordred.— lo llamó el rey.

Mordred acudió al llamado de inmediato. Arturo se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos.

—Arrodíllate.— le ordenó.

Mordred, más que nunca con la apariencia de un adolescente, se inclinó tal y como el rey lo pidió.

Arturo sacó su espada y la dirigió al hombro derecho del moreno.

—Por todos los poderes que me confiere el reinado de Camelot te nombro a ti, Sir Mordred, caballero honorífico de la ciudad y protector de sus murallas.— pronunció el rey.

Rose vio cómo Mordred sonreía limpiamente mientras que el salón se llenaba de aplausos estruendosos.

Merlín lo observaba todo en una esquina, más serio que nunca.

Rose estaba convencida de que si había alguien en aquella estancia que no había caído en el juego de Mordred, ese era Merlín.

Y entonces, la voz de su abuela la despertó.

Rose abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada sobre su cama, rodeada de oscuridad. "¿Ya ha anochecido?", se preguntó mientras encendía la lámpara de su velador. La puerta sonó y la voz de su abuela la traspasó una vez más:

—Rosie, cariño, ábreme.— le dijo.

La gryffindoriana se puso de pie y, restregándose los ojos, caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió su abuela le dedicó una mirada llena de entusiasmo.

—Querida, ¿por qué no te cambias y sacas a Scorpius a pasear?— le dijo.

Rose suspiró.

—Abuela, Scorpius no es un perro.— le dijo, agotada. —Además estoy terriblemente cansada.

La abuela se cruzó de brazos.

—Rose Weasley Granger, creo que nosotros te hemos enseñado mucho mejor que esto: tienes que atender debidamente a tus visitas. Además, el chico es tu novio. Seguro que se divertirán si salen juntos por ahí un rato. — suspiró. —Tu abuelo y yo no somos la mejor compañía para dos jóvenes como ustedes.

Rose bajó la mirada y bufó. No había escapatoria alguna a la situación. Conocía a su abuela: no importaba cuántas excusas pusiera para no salir con Scorpius, ninguna daría resultados positivos. Era mejor enfrentar la realidad de una buena vez.

—Está bien.— dijo ella, derrotada. —Voy a cambiarme.

**15.-**

Cuando Lucy entró al gran comedor le fue imposible dejar de notar a Alexander levantándose de la mesa de slytherin junto a una chica rubia. El castaño conversaba animadamente con ella mientras avanzaba hacia la salida y, durante unos breves segundos, su mirada se cruzó con la de la pelinaranja. Lucy se quedó quieta, casi sin aliento, durante esos segundos, y luego él cortó el contacto visual y salió junto a su acompañante. Hubo algo que le apretó fuertemente el corazón y que la hizo sentirse asfixiada.

Como sus primos la esperaban para cenar, hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo. Afortunadamente nadie en la mesa de Gryffindor parecía haber notado nada. Con una pequeña sonrisa se sentó junto a Albus.

—¡Lucy, qué bueno que apareces!— soltó Fred, entusiasmado. —¿Qué tal está llevando haber perdido el partido tu novio? Dom nos dijo que no lo había tomado demasiado bien.

Lucy asintió.

—A Alexander no le gusta perder.— fue todo lo que se atrevió a comentar.

—Me topé a Lorcan hace unas horas.— dijo Louis.

Lily, quien había estado comiendo en silencio, se atoró y empezó a toser compulsivamente. Hugo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Andaba muy distraído.— continuó Louis. —Y no me explicó por qué no apareció nunca en el partido.

—Me pregunto cuándo regresará Rose.— comentó Albus, quien tenía a Megara a su lado (empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre que la slytheriana lo acompañara en todas las comidas). —Ya es un poco extraño lo mucho que han estado ella y Scorpius fuera del colegio.

—Scorpius siempre dice que las pruebas cada vez son más complicadas.— dijo la morena. —Así que es probable que a eso se deba su tardanza.

—Ahora que lo pienso nunca le hemos preguntado a Rose de qué van las pruebas.— dijo Fred. — No sé cómo hemos sido tan imbéciles. ¡Yo quiero saber cómo es competir para ser un miembro de la Orden!

Megara le sonrió a Fred, divertida por su entusiasmo.

—En realidad las pruebas son bastante complejas. — le dijo. —Scorpius no me ha dado detalles, pero para la cuarta prueba lo vi convertirse en un animago.

—¿Rose es una animaga?— preguntó Hugo, sorprendido.

—Seguramente.— dijo Megara. —Si Scorpius tuvo que convertirse en uno para la cuarta prueba, es probable que Rose también haya tenido que hacerlo.

—¡Genial!— soltó Louis. —¿Y en qué animal se convierte Scorpius?

—¿Es acaso necesario que Malfoy se convierta en un animal?— comentó Lily. —A mí siempre me ha parecido uno en su estado natural.

Hugo rió con soltura hasta que vio a Megara con una expresión de fastidio y se aclaró la garganta para disimular. Megara miró a Lily como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Estás segura de que te atoraste con lo que comías?— le dijo. —Porque a mí me parece que lo hiciste con tu propia lengua. Después de todo debe de ser muy difícil andar por la vida con una lengua más larga que las ramas del sauce boxeador.

Fred, en un intento por controlar su risa, escupió, sin querer, un poco se jugo sobre la mesa. Louis aplaudió tres veces.

—Gracias, Al, por enamorarte de la única persona en Hogwarts que es capaz de responderle con altura a Lily.— dijo el rubio. —Cada comida se vuelve más divertida que nunca. Es muy útil aprender algo de retórica en las discusiones que se dan en esta mesa. Megara, bienvenida a la familia.

Hugo le dio un codazo a Louis.

—Cállate o amanecerás muerto.— le dijo el castaño.

Lily se limitó a entornar los ojos y, aunque quiso responderle a Megara, desistió ante la mirada suplicante de Albus, que parecía pedirle no echarle más leña al fuego.

—¿En dónde están Roxanne y Dominique?— preguntó Lucy.

—No lo sé, no las hemos visto.— dijo Fred, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del comedor. —¡Scamanders, vengan aquí, únanse a la familia más desequilibrada de Hogwarts!

Lily sintió cómo un calor excesivo se apoderara de su cuerpo y volvió a atorarse. Hugo le dio palmadas en la espalda nuevamente y le sirvió un baso con agua.

—¿Estás bien, Lily?— le preguntó Albus, fijando sus ojos en ella. —Pareces ansiosa.

Lily tomó de un solo trago el vaso con agua y luego, dándose pequeños golpes en el pecho, le respondió a su hermano:

—Estoy bien.— dijo mientras veía cómo Lorcan y Lysander se sentaban junto a Lucy. —Debe ser lo que el soldadito, digo Zabini, digo tu novia, dijo. Mi lengua.

—¿Solda…?— comentó Megara, pero Albus la sosegó tomándola de la mano.

Lily pudo sentir, desde el primer momento, cómo los ojos celestes de Lorcan se clavaron encima de ella con insistencia, pero la pelirroja no se dignó a devolverle la mirada. Siguió comiendo con aparente desinterés, a simple vista imperturbable, aunque en el fondo su corazón era un tambor que resonaba en sus tímpanos y que le agitaba la respiración.

—¿Ahora sí podrías explicarnos por qué no apareciste en el partido?— dijo Megara a Lorcan.

Lysander tomó la palabra, despreocupadamente, mientras se servía comida en el plato.

—Olvídenlo, es un misterio.— dijo el rubio. —Ni siquiera conmigo ha sido claro sobre eso. Creo que estuvo con Libby Dworkin intentando reconciliarse. No veo otra explicación.

Megara miró a Lorcan con reproche.

—No me digas que plantaste al equipo por una chica.— le dijo la morena. —Alexander va a matarte.

Lorcan, sin despegar su mirada de Lily, respondió:

—No dejé plantado al equipo, me obligaron a hacerlo.— dijo el rubio.

Lily continuó comiendo en silencio, sin mirar al slytherin.

—¿Dworkin te lanzó un petrificus totalus o algo así?— preguntó la morena. —Porque si no es así, no entiendo cómo fue que te obligó a no aparecer.

Lorcan se encogió de hombros.

—Algunas chicas están locas de remate.— fue todo lo que dijo. —Absolutamente desquiciadas.

Lily lo miró cortamente y luego se limpió los labios con una servilleta antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Ya te vas?— preguntó Hugo.

—Sí, me aburren un poco.— dijo ella fingiendo un bostezo. —Hasta mañana.

Lorcan vio a Lily dirigirse a la salida del gran comedor y él también se puso de pie.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas?— le preguntó Lysander. —Ni siquiera has comido.

—Perdí el apetito.— dijo Lorcan.

Y con esto dejó la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lily, quien ya había llegado al pasillo, aceleró la marcha cuando sintió pasos acercándosele por detrás. Poco le sirvió su estrategia, pues pronto sintió cómo la mano de Lorcan la tomaba por la muñeca y la obligaba a voltearse.

Lily lo miró como si fuera invisible.

—¿Se puede saber a qué quieres ahora, Scamander?— preguntó Lily con total frialdad. —Muero de sueño y quiero ir a mi sala común. Desaparécete.

Lorcan entornó los ojos.

—Eres realmente exasperante, Potter.— le dijo.

—Si lo soy, entonces quítate de mi camino.— le dijo Lily se volteaba para seguir su camino hacia la sala común.

Lorcan la adelantó y la interceptó.

—Tenemos que hablar, quieras o no.— le dijo, resoluto. —Así que deja de huir.

—¿Huir? ¿De quién? ¿De ti?— le dijo ella. —¿Crees que te tengo miedo o algo por el estilo, Scamander? Alucinas.

El rubio la miró, desafiante.

—Creo que eres muy buena fingiendo que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, y que eso no puede más que significar dos cosas: o que eres una mentirosa de primera, o un maldito robot.

Lily lo miró con irritación y enfado.

—No empecemos con lo de que soy un robot o una frígida, porque creo que te demostré muy bien que no lo soy. Eres tú quien perdió.

Lily volvió a hacer el intento de esquivarlo, pero Lorcan la tomó fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

—Cuando empezaste con ese juego empecé a creerte lo que me habías dicho. Empecé a creer que no eres virgen.— le dijo el rubio. —Por eso, sólo por eso, me dejé llevar por el momento. Si hubiera sabido que eras virgen, jamás habría…

—¿Qué cosa?— le preguntó Lily. —¿Jamás te habrías acostado conmigo? No me hagas reír. Es lo que has querido hacer desde un principio.

—No.— dijo Lorcan, enfurecido. —Cállate de una buena vez, Potter. Lo que trato de decirte es que si hubiera sabido que era tu primera vez, no habría sido tan duro contigo.

Lily tragó saliva y elevó una ceja.

—¿Crees que rompiste mi corazón por comportarte como un simio en mi primera vez?— le preguntó ella, y luego fingió una expresión de desolación. —¡Oh, soy tan infeliz! ¡Mi primera vez ha quedado arruinada por la violencia de un slytherin! Nunca podré recuperarme. — la pelirroja esbozó una media sonrisa. —No soy la clase de chicas que sólo piensan en romance y que sueñan con perder la virginidad con su primer amor. Siento decepcionarte, Scamander, pero para mí perder la virginidad fue sólo un trámite. Y en ese sentido te agradezco por haber caído en mi juego. Tu falta de intelecto me resultó sumamente útil.

Lorcan la sujetó del brazo con más fuerza y ella contuvo el aliento.

—No sé por qué me molesto en pedirle disculpas a una persona como tú.— dijo el rubio. —Eres insufrible, intragable, una verdadera pesadilla.

Lily le sonrió.

—No parecías encontrarme tan detestable mientras me hacías esto.— dijo la pelirroja haciendo a un lado su cabello rojo y lacio.

Lorcan vio sobre la piel blanca de Lily un hematoma que resaltaba como una luciérnaga.

—Eres un simio, Scamander.— le dijo la pelirroja.

Lorcan la miró a los ojos.

—Pues tú no parecías encontrarme tan detestable tampoco mientras gemías y me hacías esto.— dijo el rubio, estirándose el cuello de la camisa y mostrándole a Lily cicatrices en la piel de su espalda.

Lily miró esas huellas con orgullo.

—Te lo merecías.— le dijo.

Lorcan le dedicó una mirada llena de irritación.

—No puedo creer que haya estado sintiéndome culpable todo el día por haber sido tan brusco contigo. — le dijo. —Por un momento olvidé con quién estaba tratando. Tú no eres una chica normal. Estás loca.

Lily se soltó bruscamente de él y lo miró con enfado.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés obsesionado conmigo, Scamander.— le dijo la pelirroja.

—Eres tú la que está obsesionada conmigo, Potter.— le dijo el slytherin.

—Espero que no imagines que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros tengo algún tipo de interés sentimental en ti.— le dijo la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes.— dijo Lorcan. —Para mí sólo fue sexo.

—Me alegro.— dijo Lily. —Porque para mí sólo fue eso también.

Lorcan soltó una risa seca y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás.

—En verdad te odio, Potter.

Lily sesgó su mirada y elevó el mentón.

—Yo también te odio, Scamander.

Dos segundos después, y sin preverlo, los dos colisionaron, besándose como si no pudieran saciarse el uno del otro. El slytherin gimió cuando ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Con facilidad la levantó en el aire y la apoyó contra la pared. La gryffindoriana enlazó sus piernas alrededor del rubio con facilidad y, en esa posición, continuaron besándose fogosamente. Sus cuerpos se atraían como dos imanes y era como si no tuvieran ya control sobre ello. El calor del cuerpo del slytherin la hizo temblar. Lily no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de deseo dentro de los labios de Lorcan cuando él deslizó su mano derecha por su muslo, acariciándola y encendiendo una hoguera dentro de ella.

Sólo cuando escucharon la proximidad de unas voces se soltaron e inmediatamente se escondieron detrás de una estatua. Dos chicas salieron del gran comedor y avanzaron por el pasillo mientras charlaban despreocupadamente.

Lily y Lorcan se miraron en silencio. Los dos estaban agitados y apenas habían tenido tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

—Me alegra que haya quedado claro que esto es sólo una cuestión física.— dijo Lorcan, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa. —Porque no hay forma alguna de que pueda soportarte si no es…

—Los dos estamos de acuerdo en eso.— dijo Lily, interrumpiéndolo. —No creo que haya que hablar más de ello.

La gryffindoriana hizo el intento de irse, pero Lorcan la volvió a tomar del brazo. Sus ojos celestes se clavaron con insistencia sobre los de ella.

—¿Cuándo nos veremos?— le preguntó.

Lily hizo todo lo posible por mantener su rostro inexpresivo, como si por dentro no estuvieran explotándole fuegos artificiales, como si su corazón no fuera una bomba de tiempo, como si su piel no se hubiese vuelto hipersensible.

—Te mandaré una nota.— le dijo ella en un tono impersonal. —Hasta que eso no ocurra, no me busques. Seré yo quien ponga los términos.

Lorcan intensificó su mirada y Lily entreabrió ligeramente los labios.

—Ya lo veremos, Potter.— le dijo. —No creo que esto dure mucho de cualquier manera. Tú y yo sabemos que nos acabaremos cansando el uno del otro.

Lily esbozó una media sonrisa.

—De eso no hay duda, Scamander.— le dijo soltándose de él.

Esta vez Lorcan la dejó irse. La vio alejarse por el pasillo a un paso tranquilo, relajado y despreocupado. No podía creer que se hubiera convertido en una marioneta de sus propios deseos. Lily Potter era todo lo que despreciaba en una chica. ¿Por qué entonces no podía pensar en nadie más que en ella? ¿Por qué justo cuando creyó que había superado su obsesión, su capricho por ella, había permitido que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos?

Lorcan suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

La única esperanza que le quedaba era la de saciar su deseo por ella, uno que sólo podía ser físico, una especie de situación en la que los polos opuestos se atraían, y luego, una vez que su fuego se hubiera aplacado, olvidarse de Lily y sacarla de su vida.

Porque estaba claro que lo que sentía por Lily era sólo algo físico.

No podía, en realidad, tener ningún tipo de interés en una chica amargada, desdeñosa, caprichosa y narcisista como ella.

No podía.

¿O sí?

**16.-**

Rose salió de la casa con Scorpius y varios grillos armaron una canción nocturna singular. El rubio la vio tomar el casco de una motocicleta que él había creído, en un principio, del señor Granger. Rose le ofreció un segundo casco de color negro.

—Póntelo.— le dijo dándoselo en las manos.

Scorpius miró el casco, luego la moto roja y vieja, luego a Rose.

—¿Tú sabes manejar esto?— le preguntó el rubio.

La pelirroja asintió.

—Soy una experta.— le dijo ella mientras se abrochaba el casco y se subía a la moto. —Es la moto de mi abuela. Me enseñó a conducirla hace algunos años. Aunque ella ha dejado de hacerlo porque ya no ve bien, sobre todo por las noches.

Scorpius observó la moto dando vueltas alrededor de ella mientras se abrochaba el casco. Luego clavó sus ojos grises en Rose.

—¿Tienes idea de lo atractiva que te ves sobre esa cosa?— le preguntó.

La gryffindoriana se sonrojó intensamente y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, así soy yo: deslumbrante.— le dijo en tono de burla. —Ahora sube antes de que mi abuela salga y me pregunte por qué no te he llevado a pasear por la ciudad.

Scorpius se subió a la moto y Rose se vio forzada a pegarse más a él.

—Tienes que sujetarte de mi cintura o saldrás volando, te romperás algo, y yo tendré que darle muchas explicaciones a tu madre.— dijo Rose.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no mejor me pides que te tome por la cintura porque tienes miedo de que me lastime?— le preguntó el rubio. —Porque esa es la verdadera razón, aunque finjas que no.

Rose encendió la moto y el motor los hizo vibrar.

—Sujétame, Scorpius, lo digo en serio.— le dijo ella.

El slytherin envolvió la cintura de Rose entre sus brazos y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—¿Así?— le preguntó el rubio.

La gryffindoriana se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, así está bien.— se limitó a decirle.

"Alguien debería darme un premio por tanto autocontrol", pensó mientras arrancaba.

Y pronto sólo hubo la calle, el viento y el cuerpo de Scorpius pegado al de ella mientras sonreía disfrutando del viaje. Parecía encantado por la sensación de ir en la motocicleta vieja de la señora Granger. Rose, muy en el fondo, lo entendió: ella también se había emocionado la primera vez que viajó en moto. Al igual que su madre, la gryffindoriana le temía a las alturas, aún no podía creer que hubiese volado en el lomo de Eros sin desmayarse; por eso ir en una moto era lo más cercano que tenía a volar en una escoba a la velocidad que Lily lo hacía en el campo de quidditch.

En unos quince minutos estuvieron frente a un parque frondoso que apenas era iluminado por unas pocas farolas encendidas. Rose apagó el moto de la moto y se bajó, sacándose el casco. Scorpius la imitó mientras miraba el lugar con atención.

—¿En dónde estamos?— le preguntó el rubio.

Rose suspiró.

—Es el parque en donde yo jugaba cuando era niña.— le dijo. —Es uno de mis sitios favoritos en todo el mundo y pensé que, ya que teníamos que salir por la insistencia de mi abuela, este sería un buen lugar.— lo miró con algo de timidez. —Sé que probablemente sea algo aburrido para ti estar aquí, pero no podía dejar de venir aunque sea unos minutos. Luego iremos a cualquier otro sitio, lo prometo.

Scorpius la miró directamente a los ojos.

—No es aburrido para mí, ni nunca lo será, conocer un lugar que es importante para ti, Rose.— le dijo el rubio. —Así que deja de decir tonterías.

La pelirroja esbozó, sin quererlo, una ligera sonrisa. De repente, allí, en ese espacio lleno de recuerdos de su infancia, había perdido todas las ganas de discutir. Caminó hacia el interior del parque y Scorpius la siguió. Juntos pasearon por los jardines en silencio.

Y entonces Rose lo recordó:

—Arriba, en mi habitación, me quedé dormida un par de horas y, como tenía el anillo puesto, soñé con el pasado.— le dijo ella. —Puedo hacerte un resumen detallad de lo que pasó, si quieres.

Scorpius, quien observaba los árboles grandes y verdes, negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora no tienes que hacerlo.— le dijo. —Ya habrá tiempo.

Rose asintió, aliviada, puesto que tenía ganas de relajarse y olvidar un poco el caos del presente y del pasado. Los dos se sentaron en el césped, justo en una colina que les daba una vista corta del barrio y desde donde podía verse la luna, grande, como un espejo brillante.

—Es increíble cómo algunos lugares, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, no cambian nunca.— dijo la pelirroja. —Mis abuelos me traían aquí cuando yo tenía apenas cinco años, pero todo sigue igual, exactamente igual a como lo recuerdo.

Scorpius miró la luna sobre los tejados de las casas. Sus ojos grises eran parecidos a la luz que despedía la noche.

—Eres afortunada de tener a los abuelos que tienes.— le dijo él. —Son dos personas geniales, los dos. Daría todo por tener abuelos así.

Rose miró a Scorpius con curiosidad.

—¿Y los padres de tu madre?— le preguntó. —¿No son ellos como mis abuelos?

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Viven en Australia y no quieren comunicarse ni con mamá ni con mi tía Daphne. Ya sabes, porque ellas nunca creyeron demasiado en la limpieza de sangre.— dijo Scorpius. —Luego están mis otros abuelos, a los que papá no me deja ver. Sé que ellos quieren verme. Han enviado cartas. Todos los años lo hacen, pero papá las quema. Así que no: no tengo idea de qué es tener abuelos tan cálidos como los tuyos.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

—Quieres hablar con tus abuelos, ¿no es así?— le preguntó la pelirroja con suavidad. —A pesar de todo su pasado, de lo que hicieron.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos.

—¿Sería algo terrible decir que sí?— le preguntó en un tono descorazonador que hizo que Rose tuviera ganas de abrazarlo.

Sin embargo, ella se contuvo.

—No lo es.— le dijo ella. —Tienes derecho a conocerlos y a sacar tus propias conclusiones. La gente cambia. Es posible que ellos ahora sean otras personas.

Scorpius suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped. Rose no tardó en imitarlo y no se arrepintió de hacerlo: allí, en esa colina verde, podían ver las estrellas.

—Por una parte quiero ganar la competencia porque siento que es la única forma de poder ver a mis abuelos sin que todos sospechen que es porque simpatizo con sus ideas de antaño.— dijo el slytherin. —Si gano, habré limpiado mi nombre: nadie me verá, nunca más, como el hijo de una familia de mortífagos, sino como el protector del mundo mágico. Podré hacer algo bueno todos los días de mi vida. Y nadie volvería a decir que los Malfoy son una familia de asesinos.— Scorpius hizo una pequeña pausa. —Les demostraría a todos, y también a mí mismo, que no soy como ellos.

Rose se giró y lo miró con ternura.

—Tú no eres como ellos.— le dijo y Scorpius la miró también. —Ni siquiera eres como tu padre cuando tenía tu edad. Te conozco mejor que nadie, en parte a causa de los anillos, y sé que dentro de ti jamás podría existir la más mínima intención de lastimar a alguien. — se humedeció los labios. —Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida y no tienes que demostrárselo a nadie.

Scorpius fue incapaz de cortar el contacto visual con ella y, después de escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió una tibieza recubriéndole el pecho, una tibieza que no había sentido nunca y que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran tenuemente. Era ella: era Rose. De repente, sólo por unos breves instantes, se vio a sí mismo a través de los ojos azules de la gryffindoriana, y la imagen fue justamente aquella que aspiraba a encarnar, fue la imagen del hombre que aspiraba a ser.

Y, entonces, fue como si comprendiera que sólo con ella podría llegar a serlo, sólo con Rose; y que la amaba como seguramente su padre amaba a su madre, y como Ron Weasley amaba a Hermione Granger, y que eso, esa sensación de hundirse en los ojos de alguien y sentirse completamente lleno y en paz, eso era el amor.

Amor era eso que sentía a punto de estallarle dentro del pecho son sólo ver a Rose junto a él, mirándolo, iluminada por tan solo por la tenue luz de las farolas y la luna.

Amor era sentir que podía quedarse allí y así para siempre.

—Rose.— le dijo él, por fin, cortando el silencio.

—¿Si?— preguntó ella aún mirándolo a los ojos.

Scorpius guardó silencio pensando en cómo verbalizar lo hermosa que le parecía Rose en ese momento, lo bella que se veía sobre el césped, con su piel limpia de maquillaje y sus ojos anclados en los de él, pero no se le ocurrió cómo decirlo sin sonar extremadamente cursi o fuera de lugar.

—Nada.— le dijo con suavidad y luego volvió a mirar al cielo, cortando el contacto visual. —No era nada.

Rose volvió a mirar al cielo y las estrellas le parecieron más brillantes que las de otras noches. Trató de guardar en su memoria esa imagen del cielo enviándole luces desde el espacio con Scorpius a su lado, cuando sintió, de repente, el calor y la suavidad de los dedos del slytherin entrelazándose con los suyos. Sus manos se unieron con naturalidad, como si ese fuera, en realidad, su estado normal.

Y así, en silencio, los dos miraron el cielo durante horas.

**17.-**

Cuando Lucy abandonó el gran comedor se dirigió, como todas las noches, a la sala común de Slytherin. No tenía nada claro lo que quería decirle a Alexander, mucho menos lo que pasaba dentro de ella. Durante algunos minutos, mientras cenaba, pensó en ir a su propia sala común y meditar con la cabeza más fría el asunto. Pero no podía, no se sentía capaz de dejar que las cosas entre los dos siguieran así por más tiempo.

¿Cómo era que Alexander había pasado de ser gay, a el mejor amigo que podría tener jamás y, simultáneamente, lo más parecido a un amante que había tenido nunca?

A Lucy le temblaron las manos cuando dijo la contraseña y entró a la sala común slytheriana. Los presentes apenas la miraron: estaban ya acostumbrados a su presencia. "Por Merlín, ¿qué voy a decirle?", pensó la pelinaranja mientras se encaminaba a las habitaciones de chicos. Alexander había sido muy claro con ella: no quería que le hablara hasta que hubiera tomado una decisión sobre Ben. Pero a Lucy se le había extremadamente cruel retirarle la palabra a alguien que había sido su pareja durante cuatro años y que, además, la estaba pasando muy mal. ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Para quién hacerlo? ¿Para alguien que ni siquiera era su novio?

Las palabras de Alexander regresaron a su mente con la fuerza de un trueno:

"Nunca te he pedido nada. Siempre he estado allí para ti, ayudándote, siendo tu amigo incondicional. Jamás he exigido nada de ti, ningún tipo de retribución a mi paciencia. Esto es lo único que voy a pedirte: que saques a Wilson de tu vida."

¿Por qué tenía que ponerla en una situación así? ¿Quién era él para hacerlo?

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior.

"Es la persona que ha sido incondicional contigo en los peores momentos y la que no ha dejado de ayudarte desde que empezaron su relación", se respondió a sí misma.

Pero, ¿qué tipo de relación era la que sostenían?

Lucy meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Alexander entregándole un libro a la chica rubia con la que había salido del comedor. Los dos charlaban y sonreían al pie de la puerta del castaño. Lucy sintió como si una mano invisible apretada su corazón cuando la chica se inclinó hacia Alexander y le depositó un beso corto muy cerca de los labios en forma de despedida. El castaño continuó sonriéndole y le dijo adiós. La rubia dio media vuelta y, entonces, los dos notaron la presencia de Lucy.

La hufflepuff, algo avergonzada sin saber muy bien por qué, se aclaró la garganta y, con timidez, avanzó hacia el castaño.

Cuando se cruzó con la rubia, la saludó educadamente.

—Hola.— le dijo, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Hola.— le respondió la chica con una expresión poco gentil.

Alexander tenía clavados sus ojos verdes en Lucy.

—No sabía que vendrías esta noche.— le dijo.

La hufflepuff se humedeció los labios.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía.— le dijo ella. —Pero vine. Finalmente vine.

Alexander esbozó una sonrisa amplia y la chica rubia entornó los ojos. En cuestión de segundos desapareció por el pasillo.

El castaño, algo arrepentido por haber mostrado su contento de verla allí, borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Entramos?— le preguntó de forma retórica mientras abría la puerta.

Lucy asintió y dio tres pasos hacia el interior de la habitación que ahora le resultaba tan familiar como la suya propia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Alexander, ella se volteó para mirarlo.

Los ojos del slytherin, brillantes como dos esmeraldas, bajo dos cejas espesas, le quitaron el aliento durante algunos segundos.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu decisión?.— le dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy pestañeó dos veces seguidas.

—¿Quién era ella?— le preguntó la pelinaranja.

Alexander esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Estás celosa?— le preguntó.

Lucy se sonrojó escandalosamente y desvió la mirada a otro sitio.

—No, yo, es sólo que…— comenzó, pero él la interrumpió.

—Se llama Olivia.— le dijo. —Está en mi curso. Me pidió un libro de pociones. Se lo presté, es todo.

Lucy volvió a mirarlo con cierta suspicacia.

—Y…— dijo ella. —¿Fue una de tus novias?

—¿Novias?— le dijo el slytherin sin poder evitar sonreír. —Yo jamás he tenido una novia.

Lucy empezó a jugar con su trenza.

—No me refiero a una novia formal.— le dijo. —Usé un eufemismo.

Alexander levantó una ceja.

—Entonces te refieres a que si me he acostado con ella.— le dijo. —¿Es eso?

Lucy sintió su rostro arder.

—No sé por qué lo pregunto cuando ya sé la respuesta.— dijo la pelinaranja. —Se despidió de ti muy afectivamente. ¿Es que no hay una sola chica en Hogwarts con la que no te hayas acostado?

Alexander descruzó los brazos e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Tú.— le dijo. —No me he acostado contigo.— reflexionó. —Ni con Megara, ni con ninguna de tus primas, ni con las chicas en Hogwarts que tienen menos de 15 años, ese mi límite.

Lucy bufó.

—Muy gracioso.— le dijo.

Alexander se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo hacerte una lista de las chicas de este colegio con las que me he acostado, si quieres precisión.— le dijo el castaño. —Olivia es una de ellas, sí. Aunque todavía no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

Lucy respiró hondo.

—De modo que yo tengo que dejar de hablarle a Ben porque a ti, por una extraña razón, te molesta, pero tú puedes hablar con todas las chicas con las que mantuviste relaciones sexuales esporádicas cuando te plazca. ¿He entendido bien?

Alexander asintió.

—Lo has comprendido perfectamente.— dijo el castaño. —En todo caso, no es lo mismo, Lucy. Yo no me he enamorado de ninguna de ellas. Y no creo estar exigiendo demasiado. Soy mil veces mejor que Wilson. Tengo derecho a pedirte que lo hagas a un lado. Soy tu novio, después de todo.

La hufflepuff abrió los ojos al máximo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto.— le dijo.

—¿Qué cosa?— le preguntó el castaño. —¿Que somos novios o que soy mejor que Wilson?

Lucy bufó, exasperada.

—Lo primero.

Alexander esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Entonces admites que soy mejor que Wilson.

Lucy sintió su rostro arder en llamas. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se le agolparon en la boca y la confusión la hizo callarse. Alexander la miraba con autosuficiencia, dominando por completo la situación. Necesitaba llevar la discusión a otros derroteros, aunque sólo fuera para ganar tiempo.

Tomó aire.

—Bien, tú ganas: no le dirigiré la palabra a Ben, no me acercaré a él en lo absoluto, pero sólo lo haré si tú haces lo mismo con todas esas chicas con las que te has acostado.— le dijo la pelinaranja con suavidad, creyendo que había encontrado un contrapunto fuerte desde dónde defenderse. —Sé que eso implicaría que no le hablaras a media población femenina de Hogwarts, pero creo que es lo justo. Claro que si no te parece sensato estoy dispuesta a que lo olvidemos todo y que tanto tú como yo hablemos con quien nos dé la gana.

Alexander mantuvo su media sonrisa y eso puso nerviosa a Lucy.

—Trato hecho.

La pelinaranja contuvo la respiración. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera aceptado semejante propuesta? Lucy no había contado en lo absoluto con la posibilidad de una respuesta positiva por parte del slytherin. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora?

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?— preguntó Lucy, derrotada en su propio juego.

—No, no lo es.— le dijo Alexander mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. —Haría lo que fuera para alejarte de Wilson, y ciertamente no me importa dejar de hablarle a Olivia y a todas las que, como ella, estuvieron antes que tú. — se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la hufflepuff. Se miraban directamente a los ojos, como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor. —No me podrían importar menos.

Desde esa distancia Lucy pudo sentir el cálido aliento del slytherin mezclarse con el suyo. Notó que había empezado a perder las fuerzas que hacía unos instantes la habían llevado a pelear su punto de vista y sus razones para seguir hablando con quien ella quisiera. De repente, estar tan cerca de Alexander le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa que la estremeció por dentro: el slytherin era, en realidad, la única persona que, fuera de su familia, consideraba imprescindible.

Lucy intentó decir algo, pero el castaño colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la pelinaranja, silenciándola.

—Pídemelo.— le exigió el slytherin.

Lucy lo miró con confusión.

—¿Pedirte qué…?— murmuró, aún con el dedo del castaño quemándole los labios. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Alexander la miró intensamente.

—Pídeme que sólo te mire a ti.— le dijo él. —Pídeme que no le vuelva a hablar a Olivia, que no mire a Olivia ni a ninguna otra chica. Y lo haré. — rozó su nariz con la de la pelinaranja. —Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Lucy cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del slytherin casi rozando los suyos. Todo su cuerpo había empezado a temblar y su cabeza daba vueltas. De repente lo único que importante era estar así, con él, y todo lo demás quedó relegado a un segundo plano. ¿Cómo podía Alexander tener tal efecto sobre ella? En sus brazos se sentía como una muñeca sin voluntad, frágil, absolutamente manipulable.

Alexander tenía el poder de hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

—Yo…— murmuró ella débilmente, con los labios del slytherin tentándola. —¿Por qué harías eso? …¿Por qué harías lo que yo te pidiera?

El slytherin esbozó una ligera media sonrisa.

—Porque tú eres lo único que no podría sacar de mi vida.— le dijo el castaño. —Lo único que quiero a mi lado. Por siempre.

Lucy se estremeció y el slytherin lo notó. Los dos respiraban agitadamente.

—No puedes decirme estas cosas.— le susurró ella sin atreverse a tomar distancia.

—¿Por qué no?— le preguntó él.

—Porque…— respondió. —…creo que me gusta demasiado escucharlas.

Alexander sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te bese, Lucy?— le preguntó, sorprendiéndola.

La pelinaranja no abrió los ojos. Su mente era un caos y su corazón una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.

—Dime que quieres que te bese, y lo haré.— le insistió él mientras continuaba rozando sus labios contra los de ella seductoramente.

Lucy suspiró cuando sintió los brazos de Alexander envolviendo su cintura y pegándola contra él.

—Pero debo advertirte que si nos besamos aquí, ahora, no voy a poder controlarme.— le dijo el slytherin casi en un susurro.

Lucy sintió como si por dentro un volcán le hubiera erupcionado bañándola por completo en lava ardiente.

Y, entonces, sin poder creerlo se escuchó a sí misma decir:

—Por favor…—suspiró, casi sin aliento. —Bésame.

Lucy sintió la sonrisa de satisfacción dibujándose en los labios de Alexander poco antes de hundirse en un beso que, desde el principio, la hizo soltar pequeños gemidos de placer. No sabía cómo, pero ahora estaba totalmente en manos de Alexander, y el slytherin parecía querer reclamar todo de ella. Besarlo era cosa de otro mundo: sus labios contra los suyos eran suaves, pero firmes, como si supieran exactamente qué hacer para llevarla hasta el límite, y su lengua… Su lengua entraba en su boca sin permiso, exigente, demandando poder. Lucy ya no podía pensar en nada más, sólo en lo mucho que necesitaba seguir sintiéndose tan viva como lo hacía en ese momento. Ninguna otra cosa tenía sentido.

Alexander cortó el beso sólo para bajar por el cuello de la hufflepuff, besándolo, pasando su lengua contra la piel estremecida de la pelinaranja, escuchándola suspirar, aferrarse a su espalda, pegar aún más su cuerpo al de él. Tenía que hacerla suya. Había esperado demasiado, había sido paciente, pero ya no podía aguantarlo más. Necesitaba tener a Lucy. Y podía sentir que el cuerpo de la hufflepuff también lo deseaba.

Pero, ¿lo deseaba su mente también?

Alexander, sin despegarse de ella, abandonó el cuello de Lucy para mirarla a los ojos. Los dos se estremecieron: el castaño pudo ver el rostro arrebolado de la pelinaranja y sus ojos brillantes, húmedos de deseo. Le resultó enormemente excitante encontrar esa imagen de lujuria en ella, lujuria que él mismo había encendido.

Pero no sólo quería que el cuerpo de Lucy deseara entregarse: quería que toda ella lo deseara. Alexander se había vuelto exigente con respecto a la huffepuff: no quería migajas, lo quería todo.

—Dime que quieres que me detenga, y lo haré.— le murmuró. —Pero si no lo dices, voy a continuar hasta el final.

Esta vez fue Lucy quien cortó la distancia entre sus labios para besarlo otra vez, con insaciable intensidad, y él respondió de inmediato. Lucy sintió cómo el slytherin la fue conduciendo hacia la cama, sujetándola con un solo brazo, mientras que con la otra mano deshacía el nudo de su corbata. Cuando ella cayó sobre el colchón tuvo, durante algunos segundos, la visión del castaño lanzando su corbata al suelo y sacándose los zapatos. Supo lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, pero por alguna extraña razón lo supo sin miedo.

Él le sacó los zapatos a la pelinaranja antes de volver a su lado, posicionándose encima de ella, y besándola con una pasión inigualable. Lucy sintió cómo todo su mundo se transformaba en uno de caricias, suspiros y latidos acelerados. El calor del cuerpo de Alexander sólo lograba incendiarla aún más por dentro. Alexander soltó un pequeño gemido de frustración cuando Lucy envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, provocando que sus pelvis chocaran deliciosamente. Ella notó que, al hacerlo, su falda había descubierto sus muslos por completo y que su ropa interior era ahora visible. Por unos breves segundos, como si recobrara la cordura, sintió vergüenza, pero la sensatez le duró poco: Alexander aprovechó la piel descubierta para pasear sus manos por las piernas que lo abrazaban, intensificando el beso, hasta llegar a sus nalgas redondeadas y firmes, las que apretó contra su mano para pegarla aún más contra su erección.

Los dos gimieron al unísono por el contacto.

—Alex…—suspiró Lucy cuando él, sin dejar de besarla, empezó a desabotonarle la blusa.

—Si quieres que me detenga, pídemelo.— le susurró él, casi sin aliento. —Sólo responderé a eso.

Lucy quiso pedirle que se detuviera, tener tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando, pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. Era como si, en el fondo, no deseara que aquello parara. A pesar de que sabía que después estaría confundida y que, probablemente, se arrepentiría, era como si en ese momento no hubiera nada que quisiera más que estar con Alexander.

Simplemente no podía pedirle que se detuviera. Jamás había sentido lo que estaba experimentando en brazos de Alexander. Los besos y las caricias de Ben le parecían ahora un juego de niños.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de ello, Lucy notó que su blusa había caído al suelo junto con su brasiere y que Alexander ahora la miraba de una forma que la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies. El slytherin la besó ferozmente en los labios y ella sintió sus pezones endurecerse contra la tela de la camisa de Alexander y el calor de su cuerpo. El castaño fue creando un camino de besos desde su barbilla hasta su cuello para luego bajar por su pecho hasta su seno derecho.

Lucy soltó un gemido sonoro cuando la boca del slytherin envolvió uno de sus pezones, succionando lentamente mientras que, con su lengua, dibujaba círculos que la hicieron arquear la espalda y cerrar los ojos. Sintió, con algo de pudor, cómo su ropa interior se humedecía escandalosamente, de una forma que jamás creyó posible.

Sus experiencias sexuales con Ben nunca habían sido de aquella manera. Era como si, en efecto, aquello hubiera sido sólo un espejismo.

De repente se sentía como una primeriza en brazos de Alexander. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera el poder de hacerla sentir de esa manera?

—Alex…— suspiró Lucy mientras él bajaba besando su abdomen, su ombligo, y simultáneamente le retiraba la ropa interior, deslizándola por las piernas blancas y esbeltas de la hufflepuff.

Alexander sólo se separó de ella para sacarse la camisa y, mientras lo hacía, no dejó se mirar a Lucy a los ojos con una intensidad que la hizo perder el aliento.

Cuando la camisa del slytherin cayó al suelo, él tomó una de las piernas de la pelinaranja y , desde la pantorrilla, fue trazando una línea de besos que agitaron a Lucy, sobre todo cuando él alcanzó la altura de sus muslos interiores y siguió avanzando sin detenerse.

Lucy soltó un pequeño quejido cuando él le abrió las piernas con un solo movimiento.

—Todavía puedes pedirme que me detenga.— le soltó él, muy cerca de su sexo.

Lucy estaba completamente sonrojada. ¿Realmente iba hacer lo que ella creía que iba a hacer?

Como ninguna palabra emergió de su boca, Alexander cortó la distancia y utilizó su lengua sobre el clítoris de Lucy.

Y entonces, todo fueron estrellas.

La hufflepuff gimió sonoramente, arqueó la espalda y se aferró, con los puños cerrados, a la sábana de la cama. Alexander continuó, lentamente, torturándola, cada vez más excitado por las reacciones del cuerpo de Lucy. Había estado esperando ese momento durante tanto tiempo que casi le parecía irreal tenerla así, entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose por cada una de sus caricias.

Iba a borrar las huellas que Ben hubiera dejado sobre ella; después de esa noche, Lucy no volvería a pensar en nadie más que en él cuando mirara su cuerpo. La hufflepuff sería suya y él, a su vez, sería de ella. Aquella era la primera vez que deseaba con tanta intensidad hacerle el amor a una chica.

Era, en realidad, la primera vez que pretendía hacerle el amor a alguien.

Sus experiencias anteriores habían sido exclusivamente sexuales y no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Alexander vivía su placer a través del de Lucy. Si ella gemía, eso lo hacía temblar; si ella decía su nombre, si respondía a sus caricias, el castaño sentía como si estuviera a punto de llegar a orgasmo con sólo verla. De repente lo único que importaba era Lucy. De repente lo único que le apetecía era darle todo el placer del mundo.

Y era eso precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Lucy se retorcía sobre la cama y gemía mientras Alexander la besaba en una zona que nunca antes había sido besada por nadie. La sensación de la lengua del slytherin contra su clítoris era fantástica y, de cierta forma, indescriptible. Aún mejor era cuando sus labios succionaban su pequeño botón, obligándola a morderse los labios para no gritar de placer. ¿Era por eso que Alexander tenía tanto éxito con las mujeres? Ahora podía entender los suspiros en los pasillos, las miradas puestas siempre en él y las muchas chicas que le dedicaban a ella miradas asesinas desde que su supuesto noviazgo había salido a la luz.

De pronto todo cobraba un nuevo sentido.

—Alex….Alex…— suspiró Lucy entre gemidos. — Por favor…Alex, por favor.

Lucy no notó en qué momento el slytherin había conseguido liberarse de sus pantalones, pero cuando él trepó encima de ella y se colocó entre sus piernas, ella sintió la punta cálida de un órgano firme contra su entrada y contuvo el aliento.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida….— le susurró, agitado. —Pero necesito que me digas que no vas a hablar más con Wilson. Necesito que lo digas o no podré soportarlo.

Lucy sintió cómo él entraba ligeramente en ella y el placer la hizo cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a la espalda del slytherin.

—Dímelo, Lucy.— le dijo él, mirándola fijamente. —Dime que no vas a acercarte a Wilson.

Lucy gimió cuando Alexander entró aún más en ella, lentamente pero con firmeza. La sensación encendía todo su cuerpo en llamas. Aquello era una tortura. Quería que el castaño entrara por completo y se moviera dentro de ella de una vez. No creía poder soportar la situación durante mucho más tiempo.

—Dilo.— le volvió a exigir él, más demandante que nunca. Su voz se había oscurecido por el deseo contenido. Estaba claro que él también hacía un esfuerzo al sostener esa lentitud.

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

—Yo…— suspiró. —No hablaré más con Ben.

—Prométemelo.— le dijo el castaño.

—Lo prome…

Pero Lucy no pudo acabar de pronunciar la palabra porque Alexander se introdujo en ella por completo, haciendo que todo se convirtiera en estelas multicolores.

Después de eso el slytherin dejó la lentitud a un lado y emprendió un ritmo que hizo que Lucy se sintiera, en los primeros segundos, al borde del abismo.

—Alex…Alex…— suspiraba entre gemidos.

Alexander tenía que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no terminar allí mismo: escuchar a Lucy pronunciar su nombre mientras entraba en ella era demasiado excitante. No era la primera vez que una chica lo nombraba mientras estaban en una situación semejante, pero ahora quien lo decía era Lucy: sus labios, su voz, su rostro…era ella quien lo llamaba y eso significaba para él algo nuevo y abrasador. De repente, mientras se movía sobre la pelinaranja y el placer lo colmaba entero, supo que no podría ya, nunca más, vivir sin ella.

—Eres mía…— soltó el castaño, casi en un susurro, mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Alex…— soltó ella mientras gemía y arqueaba su espalda, rozando la punta de sus senos desnudos contra el pecho del slytherin.

Con cada embestida las caderas de Lucy lo encontraban en un movimiento de choque voluntario. Los dos habían empezado a sudar y sus pieles, ligeramente humedecidas, no conseguían aplacar la hoguera que tenían por dentro. Lucy se aferró a la espalda fuerte y tersa del slytherin cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo era poseído por pequeñas convulsiones que empezaron a aumentar in crescendo. Alexander profundizó las embestidas, entrando completamente en ella a un ritmo acelerado, arrastrándola a un océano de placer que la hizo gemir con mayor fuerza mientras que sus músculos se distendían, aliviados, y un pitido extraño zumbaba en sus oídos.

Si aquello había sido un orgasmo ahora podía decir, con toda seguridad, que nunca había experimentado uno.

Alexander, aún moviéndose dentro de ella con ferocidad, tenía una ligera sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios por haber logrado llevarla, sin ninguna dificultad, al límite. Lucy lo miró como en sueños: su rostro, inundado de placer, era aún más atractivo de lo que era normalmente. Cuando él aceleró y intensificó las embestidas dentro de ella, sus ojos verdes se cerraron con fuerza y sus labios se abrieron para soltar sólo su nombre:

—Lucy…

Y entonces se dejó caer sobre ella, agotado, temblando aún por los espasmos del deseo satisfecho, respirando entrecortadamente sobre su pecho.

Lucy enlazó sus brazos alrededor de él. Todavía era incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera en sentirlo cerca. Quería fundirse con él, habitar dentro de esa piel tan suave y firme. Eran sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado y que la maravillaban.

Alexander, ya más recuperado, levantó la cabeza del pecho de Lucy para mirarla a los ojos y ella se estremeció. El castaño esbozó una sonrisa amplia que la llenó de calidez. No pudo evitar responderle con una sonrisa también.

**18.-**

Eran ya más allá de las doce de la noche cuando Rose y Scorpius regresaron a la casa de los Granger. Las luces ya estaban apagadas y ellos tuvieron mucho cuidado en entrar silenciosamente. Se quitaron los zapatos y avanzaron en puntillas hasta la cocina. Una vez allí encendieron la luz y cerraron la puerta para asegurarse de que ningún ruido despertaría a los abuelos de Rose.

—Siempre duermen temprano.— le dijo la pelirroja al rubio. —Y se levantan mucho más temprano aún.

Scorpius le señaló a Rose la mesita de la cocina, en donde había una nota. La gryffindoriana la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó en voz alta:

"_Queridos:_

_Hemos dejado pastel de limón en la nevera para ustedes. Ya saben cómo se pone Samuel con la cocina. Adora hacer dulces, pero nosotros no podemos comerlos, ya saben, por la diabetes. ¡Disfrútenlos!_

_Con cariño,_

_Jean y Samuel."_

Rose miró a Scorpius y dejó la nota sobre la mesa.

—Siéntate. — le dijo con gentileza. —Sacaré el pastel de la nevera.

Scorpius le hizo caso y la vio sacar los postres de la nevera en silencio. La actitud de Rose hacia él después de la visita al parque parecía haber cambiado: ahora la notaba mucho más serena, dispuesta a dialogar. Era como si hubiera asumido que él no se iría y que no se rendiría tampoco. Incluso había permitido que el rubio la tomara de la mano mientras veían las estrellas en la colina del parque.

Se sentía reconfortado por ese cambio de actitud, pero a la vez tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso y hacer algo que revirtiera todo al estado de crispación previo. Él tenía experiencia con chicas, sabía cómo actuar con ellas y jamás se había sentido ni remotamente nervioso frente a alguna, pero con Rose era diferente: no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar con ella porque ella no era una chica más, no era como cualquier otra.

Scorpius odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía como un primerizo cuando estaba a su lado.

Rose le dejó sobre la mesa un pequeño plato con un trozo de pastel y una cucharita. Ella se sentó no muy lejos de él, con un segundo plato en frente, y se dispuso inmediatamente a probarlo.

—Umm, ¡está delicioso!— dijo Rose, sonriendo.

Scorpius tragó saliva al verla relamerse los labios, degustando el postre que había preparado el señor Granger, y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba dentro de su pecho igual que el de un niño.

En un intento por romper el silencio y dejar de sentirse como un perfecto idiota, Scorpius decidió hablar:

—Parece gustarte mucho la vida muggle.— le dijo mientras probaba el pastel. —Esto está realmente bueno. Le pediré la receta a tu abuelo.

Rose continuó comiendo con entusiasmo.

—Para mí la vida perfecta sería una mezcla entre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle.— dijo la pelirroja después de lamer la cuchara. —Me gusta la creatividad de los muggles para sobrevivir en este mundo. Son brillantes. Todo lo que han inventado no podría compararse con lo nuestro. En muchos sentidos vivimos como ellos hace cientos de años. Y eso es porque descansamos sobre el precepto de que la magia puede hacerlo todo.

Scorpius asintió.

—Pienso igual.— le dijo. —Alexander y yo solíamos escaparnos aquí durante las vacaciones. Es todo un universo de cosas extrañas por conocer.

Rose, mientras se llevaba a la boca otro trozo de pastel, sonrió. Scorpius la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué sonríes?— le preguntó.

Rose se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dedo índice y luego se lo llevó a la boca. Scorpius sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese gesto de inmediato.

—Acabo de imaginar a mi padre aquí, viéndonos comer en la misma mesa de forma civilizada.— dijo la pelirroja. —Sólo por eso ya armaría un escándalo. ¿Te imaginas si llegara a escuchar lo que le dijiste a mis abuelos, que somos novios?

Scorpius sonrió mientras tragaba otro pedazo de pastel.

—Enloquecería.— dijo finalmente.

—Y el colegio, ¿te imaginas lo que dirían?— dijo Rose. —Es decir, si supieran lo que ha habido entre nosotros. Ni siquiera lo pueden imaginar, piensan que nos odiamos.

—Bueno, saben que estoy obsesionado contigo desde que golpeé a Gozenbagh.— dijo el rubio. —Creo que empiezan a sospechar que estoy muy lejos de odiarte.

Rose miró a Scorpius a los ojos.

—Me sorprende que tu padre lo tomara tan bien cuando le dijiste esa misma mentira en Navidad.— le dijo la pelirroja.

El slytherin esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Creo que a mi padre le encantaría que termináramos juntos; especialmente por el placer de molestar a Ron Weasley.— le dijo.

Rose rió por lo bajo y los ojos de Scorpius brillaron mientras la miraba.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó ella, aún riendo. —¿Por qué me miras así?

Scorpius no dejó de mirarla ni un solo segundo.

—No sueles reírte a menudo conmigo.— le dijo el rubio. —Desearía poder hacerte reír siempre.

Rose borró la sonrisa de su rostro y, sin cortar el contacto visual con él, sintió cómo sus mejillas empezaban a acalorarse con furiosa intensidad. Su corazón empezó a latir, desbocado, dentro de su pecho. Estar en el parque y charlar con el slytherin la había hecho bajar la guardia sin darse cuenta de ello. Aún así, se sentía cómoda sin tener que estar molesta o defendiéndose de los avances de Scorpius todo el tiempo. Era relajante poder hablarle con naturalidad y no discutir por tonterías.

La gryffindoriana se aclaró la garganta y dirigió la mirada a su pastel.

—Bueno, tú y yo no hemos tenido una relación muy graciosa que digamos.— le dijo ella. —Siempre discutíamos, desde el principio, y siempre terminabas malinterpretándome o molestándote conmigo por cualquier cosa. La mayor parte del tiempo me intimidabas. Era como tener una piedra en la garganta. ¿Cómo reír en esas condiciones?

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en el respaldar de su silla.

—Está bien, lo admito: tengo un carácter difícil.— le dijo. —Aún así no me hizo ninguna gracia verte reír todo el tiempo con Gozenbagh. ¿Sabes lo que sentí en esos momentos? Fue como si me lanzaran una bludger en la cabeza una y otra vez.

Rose lo miró agudamente.

—Te lo merecías.— le dijo. —Aunque no lo hice a propósito.

Scorpius jugó con su cuchara y lo que restaba del pastel sobre su plato.

—De cualquier forma no entiendo de qué podías reírte tanto con él.— le dijo el rubio. —Dudo que sea más gracioso que yo.

Rose sonrió.

—Scorpius, tú estás en el lado opuesto de lo cómico.— le dijo la pelirroja.

Él la miró a los ojos con algo de su orgullo herido.

—Puedo ser muy gracioso si me lo propongo, Rose.— le dijo.

Rose rió.

—Lo dudo mucho.— le dijo. —Aarón tampoco es gracioso, simplemente…— los ojos de Rose se entristecieron de repente al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido con él y Cycill. —No importa.

Scorpius comprendió de inmediato lo que ella sintió al remontarse a su amistad con Aarón y se puso de pie para retirar los platos.

—Puedes subir a dormir.— le dijo el slytherin. —Yo lavaré los platos.

Rose lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Sabes lavar los platos manualmente?— le preguntó ella. —Tampoco sabía que pudieras cocinar.

Scorpius la miró con autosuficiencia.

—Ya lo ves, soy talentoso en todo.— le dijo.

Rose lo vio caminar hacia el fregadero y abrir el grifo. El slytherin comenzó a lavar los dos platos cuando ella, después de tragar saliva y llevarse un rizo detrás de la oreja, se atrevió a preguntarle:

—¿Por qué quieres que te diga que te deseo tanto como tú a mí?

Al rubio pareció sorprenderle la pregunta porque detuvo sus manos en el fregadero y, aunque no se volteó, permaneció quieto durante un par se segundos antes de retomar su labor.

—Porque si vamos a estar juntos quiero que tú también lo quieras.— le dijo. —Sé que fui yo quien lo arruinó todo y creo que por eso debo ser yo quien lo repare. Por eso, y sólo por eso, soporté que me mojaras con una manguera como una desquiciada— hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarla de perfil y luego continuó enjabonando los platos. —Pero a veces no tengo la menor idea de cómo actuar frente a ti y me siento como un imbécil por ello. Lo creas o no, me haces sentir como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo.

Rose esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Eso es porque eres un idiota.— le dijo la pelirroja en tono burlón.

Scorpius sonrió.

—No empieces, Weasley.— le dijo, advirtiéndole. —Porque pienso cobrármelas.

Rose se humedeció los labios y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera ahora mismo que quiero estar contigo?— le preguntó.

Scorpius, que ya había acabado con los platos, cerró el grifo y, girándose para encararla, se empezó a secar las manos con una toalla.

Sus ojos grises se clavaron como dagas en los de ella.

—Besaría cada parte de tu cuerpo y, cuando estuvieras rogándome por más, te haría el amor una y otra vez… Toda la noche.

Rose se tensó y sintió cómo su boca se le secaba como un desierto.

Scorpius era el oasis.

El slytherin esbozó una media sonrisa al ver el efecto que su confesión había tenido sobre la gryffindoriana.

—En realidad, nunca pude saciarme de ti.— le dijo el rubio. —La primera vez lo hicimos en el vagón de un tren, no fue demasiado cómodo. La segunda vez lo hicimos una noche antes de la tercera prueba, sólo una vez, y luego dos veces en la selva de Avalon, cuando nos reencontramos.

—¿No te parece suficiente?— le dijo Rose, sonrojada y acalorada.

Scorpius mantuvo su media sonrisa.

—Dudo que algún día pueda saciarme de ti, Rose.— le dijo. —Pero, además, tengo diecisiete años. Te imagino desnuda la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Crees que esas veces fueron suficientes para mí?

Rose miró hacia otra parte, nerviosa y algo intimidada por la mirada del slytherin sobre ella. La realidad era que ella tampoco sentía que hubieran sido suficientes veces, ¿había acaso un límite de suficiencia para el placer? Abrumada por cómo su cuerpo había empezado a sentirse con tan solo unas cuentas palabras sugerentes de Scorpius, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida de la cocina.

—Buenas noches.— le dijo.

—Espera.— dijo Scorpius. —Voy contigo: ya acabé.

Rose se apresuró a salir de la cocina y juntos atravesaron el salón sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad, subieron las escaleras y se despidieron torpemente en el pasillo:

—Que descanses.— le murmuró el rubio mientras entraba en su habitación.

Rose apenas le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y cerró la puerta de su cuarto como si se tratara de una barrera.

Una vez allí suspiró y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. Su corazón latía desbocado, como un caballo de carreras, y su respiración era agitada. Se sentía mareada por el deseo que empezaba a llenarla de pies a cabeza, pero no era sólo su deseo, también era el de Scorpius que, como un animal salvaje, se mezclaba con el suyo abrumándola por completo.

Se quitó la ropa como si la estuviera quemando y se puso una pijama corta con la que se lanzó a la cama. Estuvo allí, intentando dormir durante más de media hora, pero lo único que sentía era la necesidad de los labios de Scorpius sobre su piel: sus manos recorriéndola, sus ojos mirándola muy de cerca, su aliento contra el suyo…

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir privándose de lo que en el fondo deseaba más que nunca sólo por orgullo? Lo quisiera o no, estaba enamorada de él. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era su primer, y hasta ahora, único amor. Todo su cuerpo se sentía atraído hacia el del slytherin como un imán y estaba cansada de luchar contra eso. ¿Por qué el orgullo y el amor tenían que estar contrapuestos? ¿Por qué tenía que castigarse a sí misma de esa manera?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo salió de la cama, se quitó el anillo dejándolo sobre el velador y, descalza, caminó hasta la puerta.

La abrió lentamente y salió al pasillo.

Rose no sabía, ni quería saber, qué significado a futuro tendría lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que tenía claro era ese fuego incesante que le quemaba las entrañas y que la llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius. Giró, muy lentamente, la manija, y la puerta se abrió en completo silencio.

A pesar de la oscuridad Rose pudo ver la silueta de Scorpius sobre la cama dándole la espalda. Su torso estaba desnudo y la sábana lo cubría de cintura para abajo. Ella cerró la puerta y avanzó, en puntillas, hacia la cama.

Scorpius sólo reaccionó cuando sintió el peso de alguien en el colchón y, al voltearse, pudo ver los rizos rojos, salvajes, sueltos de Rose iluminados tan sólo por la luz de la luna que entraba por el cristal de la ventana. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de él con intensidad.

—No me hagas decirlo.— le dijo ella casi en un susurro. —Si no lo entiendes con el simple hecho de que he venido hasta aquí, entonces eres un tonto.

Scorpius esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

Rose no supo cómo, pero en cuestión de un segundo se vio tendida de espaldas sobre la cama y Scorpius encima de ella, mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Sus cuerpos se encontraron con alivio. Rose inhaló el aroma herbal del slytherin y todos sus sentidos se agudizaron. Cuando corrió sus dedos por los brazos torneados del rubio y sintió la suavidad y la firmeza de su piel, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius se oscurecieron, llenos de lujuria, al verla realizar aquel gesto.

—¿Es esto cierto o estoy soñando?— preguntó Scorpius, todavía sorprendido.

Rose cortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó ardientemente. Él respondió al instante, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la gryffindoriana mientras que los dos gemían, aliviados, como si la distancia hubiera sido para ambos una tortura.

—¿Sueñas mucho conmigo?— le preguntó ella cuando cortaron el beso, entre jadeos, para tomar aire.

Scorpius le sonrió.

—Sí.— le dijo mientras empezaba a besar su cuello y Rose se mordía los labios para no gemir. —Y ahora sabrás qué es exactamente lo que te hago en mis sueños.

Scorpius se deshizo de la pijama de Rose con impaciencia y, mientras Rose le bajaba la ropa interior —él no había dejado a un lado su costumbre de dormir prácticamente desnudo—, el slytherin llevó sus labios a uno de los senos de la pelirroja, forzándola a contener un gemido y guardarlo en el fondo de su garganta. Sus abuelos estaban en la habitación del final del pasillo y tenían que ser cuidadosos. Poner un hechizo silenciador sólo les traería problemas puesto que romperían con la regla de no utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Rose se estremeció, muerta de placer, cuando la lengua hábil de Scorpius empezó a dar círculos alrededor de su pezón mientras que con su otra mano le iba bajando la ropa interior.

—Scorpius…— murmuró Rose y volvió a morderse el labio, conteniendo un nuevo gemido, cuando él la mordió ligeramente.

Él gruñó cuando sintió la mano de la gryffindoriana envolviendo su erección e iniciando un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo que lo hizo estremecerse y cerrar los ojos. Rose no creyó que hubiera nada más excitante que verlo así: poseído por el placer.

—Me estás matando…— le dijo Scorpius con la respiración entrecortada.

La obligó a soltarlo tomando sus muñecas y colocándoselas arriba de la cabeza, pegadas a la cama, inmovilizándola durante breves segundos para luego besarla furiosamente y dejar que sus manos bajaran por sus brazos, sus senos su cintura, y se aferraran a sus nalgas, las que levantó en el aire sin ninguna dificultad, haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Rose apretó sus piernas alrededor del slytherin y los dos cortaron el beso para mirarse intensamente a los ojos. La pelirroja, aún con los brazos arriba de su cabeza, se aferró a los barrotes de la cama cuando sintió la punta de la erección de Scorpius entrando en ella.

—Rose..— murmuró él antes de introducirse en ella completamente, de una sola embestida, forzándola a taparse la boca con una mano para no gritar.

Él no esperó: inmediatamente después comenzó a moverse dentro de ella a un ritmo acelerado y potente. El cuerpo de Rose estaba lleno de electricidad; podía sentir la firme erección del rubio entrar y salir de ella mientras que las manos del slytherin la sostenían en el aire, apretando sus nalgas con fuerza a cada embestida. El goce era infinito. Rose no podía hacer más que morderse los labios y reprimir los gemidos intensos que querían salir de su boca al exterior. Scorpius dominaba cada movimiento con maestría, y llegaba tan adentro de ella que le parecía casi inverosímil que no la estuviera lastimando.

Cada embestida hacía que su cuerpo temblara como una hoja al viento. Era como si Scorpius pudiera escuchar su corazón y se introdujera en ella cada vez que éste latía.

Los dos colisionaron en la cama y él colocó sus brazos debajo de las piernas de Rose, obligándola a levantarlas aún más, abriéndose más para él mientras retomaba su incesante movimiento. Ella enlazó sus dedos alrededor del cabello rubio de Scorpius y sus miradas, llenas de pasión y de deseo, se encontraron, ardientes, y no se soltaron.

"Por Merlín", pensó Rose, atrapada en la mirada del rubio mientras él la penetraba sin descanso, "No puede haber nada mejor que esto".

Exactamente lo mismo pensaba Scorpius mientras la observaba, cautivado por el azul intenso de sus ojos y por lo que su cuerpo le producía al de él.

Rose soltó, involuntariamente, un pequeño grito que acalló volviendo a morderse los labios —estaba convencida de que se los estaba lastimando—, cuando él empezó a aumentar la frecuencia y la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Cerró los ojos: estaba a punto de llegar al límite.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Scorpius entró por sus oídos.

—Rose…— le dijo, jadeando. —Mírame.

La pelirroja volvió a abrir los ojos y a encontrarse con los grises del slytherin. Una vez más se vio cautiva de esa mirada metálica, fría y fogosa a la vez, como un río caudaloso que era capaz de arrasar con todo lo que había a su paso.

—No dejes de mirarme…— le exigió él mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella con impetuosidad.

Rose sintió algo extraño en su vientre, un pulso caliente y enérgico que la recorrió por completo.

No dejó de mirarlo ni un solo segundo.

La pelirroja gimió, esta vez sin reprimirse, mientras que el orgasmo la bañaba entera: todo esto sin soltar la mirada de Scorpius, y justo cuando creyó que iba a gritar, él enlazó sus labios contra los de ella, ahogado su grito de placer, mezclándolo con el del rubio mientras llegaba dentro de ella en un clímax que lo hizo temblar y llamarla por su nombre una vez más.

Afuera la noche seguía siendo tranquila y silenciosa.

En la casa los abuelos Granger dormían plácidamente.

**19.-**

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro iluminado por el sol de Alexander, quien la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Después de acostarse por primera vez lo habían hecho cuatro veces más a lo largo de la noche en posiciones que Lucy ni siquiera se había imaginado que existían y, ahora, no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada por la mirada que Alexander tenía sobre ella.

Aún así no pudo dejar de sonreírle de vuelta.

—Si hago las cuentas correctamente, ayer por la noche y por la madrugada de hoy tuviste un total de cinco orgasmos, ¿no es así?— le preguntó el castaño.

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente.

—¿Estás contando mis…?— se interrumpió mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y se cubría con una manta. —Muy maduro de tu parte, Alex.

El slytherin sonrió.

—No entiendo por qué te cubres.— le dijo. —He visto todo tu cuerpo desde perspectivas que tú jamás podrás ver.

—Exactamente.— dijo Lucy. —Me perturba que me hayas visto más de lo que yo puedo ver.

La pelinaranja se puso de pie y soltó un quejido. Sus piernas temblaron y supo que sus músculos estaban notablemente sentidos por la intensa actividad nocturna a la que los había sometido.

Alexander continuó sonriendo, divertido por la situación.

—Eso, ríete.— le dijo Lucy, bromeando. —Ya veo que tu especialidad es lisiar chicas.

—No te escuché quejarte en ningún momento.— dijo el castaño. —Lo único que escuché fue mi nombre, una y otra vez, entre gemidos.

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse y, entonces, se vio en el espejo. Estaba desastrosa: su cabello era una maraña alrededor de lo que antes fue una trenza y su rostro mostraba claras ojeras por no haber dormido lo suficiente. Aún así, por una extraña razón, su piel parecía más brillante, igual que sus ojos.

—Parezco una mujer maltratada.— suspiró la hufflepuff.

Alexander, quien se había puesto de pie, caminó hacia ella completamente desnudo y la abrazó por detrás. Ella no puso resistencia y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué se supone que somos ahora?— le preguntó la pelinaranja.

Alexander tragó saliva. Temía esa conversación. Si no respondía de forma inteligente podría perder a Lucy en ese mismo instante. Y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Lo que tú quieras que seamos.— le dijo con firmeza.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo que tenían justo en frente.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?— le preguntó.

Alexander guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Decirle que la amaba era demasiado peligroso. Aquello la espantaría. Lucy tenía miedo de entrar en una nueva relación demasiado pronto. Debía ser cuidadoso con las palabras que utilizara.

—Nunca he sentido nada por nadie, Lucy.— le dijo el castaño. —Hasta que te conocí.

La pelinaranja se humedeció los labios.

—Yo también siento cosas muy extrañas…cosas que no había sentido antes.— confesó. —Pero no estoy lista para entrar en una relación.

Alexander sonrió.

—Ya estás en una.— le dijo el castaño.

—Me refiero a una real, no a una fingida.— dijo la hufflepuff.

—La nuestra es como si fuera real.— dijo Alexander. —Pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, nos besamos y ahora también nos acostamos.

Lucy se tensó. Lo que decía el slytherin era cierto, pero no podía dar el paso, no todavía. Por dentro estaba petrificada por el miedo que le producía volver a sufrir por alguien. Y con Alexander las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran demasiado elevadas. El castaño la quería, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría permanecer monógamo un chico que estaba acostumbrado a no rendirle cuentas a nadie?

—Tú y yo no estamos en una relación.— le dijo la pelinaranja. —Yo soy muy distinta a la clase de chicas con las que acostumbras a salir. Esto…está yendo demasiado rápido.

Alexander la abrazó con más fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se le iba a escapar, y le respondió:

—Iremos despacio, entonces.— le dijo el castaño. —Mantendremos las cosas como están ahora, sin complicaciones.

Lucy pareció tranquilizarse tras escucharlo y se relajó entre los brazos del slytherin. Alexander besó el cuello de la hufflepuff y ella suspiró.

—Pero no voy a retroceder, Lucy.— le dijo. —Pienso hacerte el amor todas las noches de ahora en adelante.

Lucy se estremeció.

—Por Merlín,— le soltó. —…quieres matarme.

Alexander sonrió contra la piel de la pelinaranja.

—¿Es eso un crimen?

**20.-**

Antes de abrir los ojos Rose sintió un extraño dolor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Era un dolor similar al que había sentido después de que, en tercer año, corrió por todo el colegio persiguiendo a Hugo, quien había robado su cuaderno de apuntes creyendo que se trataba de un diario. Abrió los párpados lentamente y, al ver a Scorpius dormido a su lado, abrazándola, lo recordó todo.

"¡Por Merlín!", pensó, aterrada, "¿qué hora es?"

Buscó con la mirada el reloj del velador y vio que apuntaba las siete de la mañana. Sus abuelos despertarían, puntualmente, a las ocho. Tenía que salir de aquella habitación antes de que eso ocurriera.

Rose intentó moverse, pero el peso del brazo de Scorpius se lo hizo imposible. El rubio, además, la apretó con más fuerza contra él cuando ella trató de soltarse. Suspiró. No había dormido más que dos horas.

Dos miserables horas.

Scorpius no había mentido cuando le dijo que era insaciable: habían tenido relaciones cinco veces en posiciones que ahora le daba vergüenza recordar.

"Necesito un baño." pensó, "Y es urgente".

Rose volvió a intentar escaparse y, esta vez, lo consiguió. Scorpius quedó boca abajo, durmiendo como un ángel, con la sábana apenas cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo, mientras que ella tomó su pijama y se la colocó con torpeza.

"Por Merlín, ¿qué se supone que he hecho?", pensó mientras salía de la habitación del slytherin y caminaba a la suya. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera sido golpeada durante horas. La gran pregunta era: ¿y ahora qué? Rose suspiró mientras entraba a su cuarto. De sólo pensar en la charla que le esperaba con Scorpius sobre la condición y naturaleza de su relación se le revolvía el estómago.

Tal vez ya era hora de que dejara de tener miedo. Miedo de ser lastimada otra vez por Scorpius, miedo a lo que diría su familia, miedo a lo que diría el colegio. ¿Tenía algún sentido seguir negando que tenía con Scorpius una relación sentimental y física? Negarlo no iba a hacer que desaparecieran los problemas, mucho menos los solucionaría.

Rose entró al baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se deshizo de su pijama y, justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el agua. Una voz la detuvo en seco:

—Es muy temprano para eso, ¿no crees?— le preguntó Scorpius, desnudo en el marco de la puerta del baño, mirándola mientras bostezaba.

Rose entró en pánico.

—¿Estás completamente loco?— le soltó. —¡Dime que no cruzaste el pasillo así! ¿No te vieron mis abuelos, verdad? Aún no son las ocho, pero tal vez se despertaron antes y…

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie me vio, tranquilízate.— le dijo él. —Y pude escuchar los ronquidos de tu abuelo mientras cruzaba el pasillo, así que no te preocupes: duermen como dos bebés.

Rose suspiró, aliviada, y luego, al notar que estaba desnuda, se sonrojó intensamente, aunque no intentó cubrirse: ¿qué sentido tendría?

—Scorpius, voy a ducharme ahora para estar presentable cuando mis abuelos se despierten.— le dijo ella. —Si no te importa, te recomiendo hacer lo mismo.

El slytherin, con una expresión de aburrimiento, asintió.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo mientras caminaba a la ducha y entraba en el agua.

Rose lo miró boquiabierta.

—¡Scorpius, sal ahora mismo de mi ducha!— le dijo. —¡Es mía! ¡Tú tienes la tuya!

El rubio la miró, entretenido.

—¿Por qué ducharme allí cuando puedo ducharme aquí, contigo?— le preguntó.

Rose tragó saliva y no pudo evitar ver cómo el agua corría por el cuerpo desnudo de Scorpius. Su cabello rubio se había oscurecido ligeramente con el agua, al igual que sus pestañas. Le costó encontrar la concentración suficiente como para retomar la discusión.

—Bien.— le dijo ella, harta, mientras entraba a la ducha. —Pero no quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche. No ahora. Me duele la cabeza.

Scorpius la tomó por la cintura y la hizo entrar bajo el chorro de agua tibia con él.

—¿Quién dijo que quería hablar?— le preguntó, y luego la besó profundamente.

Rose quiso separarse de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero muy pronto fue demasiado tarde: la pelirroja sintió la erección del slytherin contra su pelvis y el contacto fue todo lo que necesitó para olvidar que faltaba poco para que sus abuelos se despertaran.

—Scorpius…— murmuró ella en un momento de lucidez, cuando él empezó a besarle el cuello y a pegarla aún más contra él. —No hay tiempo…Mis abuelos…. Tengo que…

Scorpius la levantó hasta pegarla contra la pared y ella enlazó sus piernas alrededor de él.

—Seré rápido.— le murmuró.

Y entonces entró en ella.

Rose mordió el hombro de Scorpius para no gritar. El slytherin entró y salió de ella lentamente, acariciando las piernas de Rose con sus manos, dejando que el agua corriera por sus cuerpos, disfrutando de cada contacto, de cada caricia. Ella lo encontró en cada movimiento, hasta que poco a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo, y sus cuerpos se leían mutuamente con facilidad, como si fueran uno solo y no hubiera nada por ser interpretado. Scorpius clavó sus dedos en las caderas de la pelirroja mientras entraba en ella con fuerza y rapidez.

—Rose…— soltó contra su oído mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Rose se aferró a su espalda.

—Scorpius…oh, Scorpius…— dejó salir Rose mientras sentía cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba anticipando la llegada de un orgasmo.

También lo sintió a él tensarse. Sus ojos se cerraron y, sosteniéndola sólo con un brazo, golpeó la pared con la otra mientras alcanzaba el clímax.

Los dos, respirando agitadamente, se quedaron así, abrazados contra la pared, durante algunos segundos antes de escuchar cómo la señora Granger tocaba la puerta de Rose.

—Cariño, despierta a Scorpius, ¡el desayuno está listo!

Scorpius sonrió y miró a Rose, quien se había puesto pálida por el susto de haber escuchado la voz de su abuela, a los ojos.

—Creo que por fin estoy despierto.

**21.-**

Lily entornó los ojos cuando vio a Megara caminar hacia su mesa, la de los gryffindors, en el gran comedor y sentarse justo frente a ella. Ninguno de los Weasley Potter había aparecido todavía a desayunar. Las dos chicas se miraron con desdén e hicieron como si no se conocieran. El ruido de los alumnos empezaba a incrementarse en la estancia. Megara se sirvió una taza de café con leche y tomó un croissant.

—Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a que vivas en esta mesa, ¿no es así?— le dijo Lily con agotamiento. —¿Qué le ocurre a la mesa de Slytherin? ¿No tiene suficiente comida? ¿Los reptiles empiezan a comerse los unos a los otros? ¿Estás cansada de beber veneno todos los días para desayunar?

Megara fingió una sonrisa.

—Ya tengo bastante veneno en esta mesa, específicamente en tu cara, gracias.— le dijo ella. —Albus insiste en que coma con él y me integre con su familia. Debo decir que todos son agradables, incluso Hugo, de quien tenía bastantes prejuicios. Sólo tú eres verdaderamente insufrible.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa fingida también.

—Te recomiendo que no te esfuerces tanto por encajar. Después de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo más puedes durar con Albus? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?— le dijo la pelirroja mientras untaba de mermelada su tostada. —Te lo digo sinceramente: ninguna de las chicas que Albus nos ha presentado después de Danielle ha durado más de tres meses.

Megara frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Danielle?— preguntó, casi involuntariamente.

La mirada de Lily, llena de satisfacción y de sorpresa, la hizo saber que había cometido un grave error.

—No puedo creerlo, esto es demasiado bueno para ser real.— comentó la gryffindoriana. —Ni aunque lo hubiera planeado habría funcionado mejor: ¿no sabes quién es Danielle?

Megara guardó silencio. Le habría respondido a la pelirroja de forma ácida y zanjado el tema si hubiera querido hacerlo, pero en el fondo tenía curiosidad y necesitaba saber quién estaba detrás de ese nombre desconocido.

Lily sonreía ampliamente, esta vez de forma natural.

—Danielle es el primer amor de Albus.— le dijo la pelirroja. —No puedo creer que no te haya hablado de ella. Aunque bueno, es normal. Nunca le habló de Danielle a ninguna de las chicas con las que salió después de ella. Supongo que no las consideró nunca lo suficientemente importantes como para hacerlo.

—Albus no ha salido con chicas de Hogwarts.— le dijo la morena.

—Claro que no.— dijo Lily. —Hablo de sus amores de verano. Fueron pocos después de Danielle, apenas dos. Y, por supuesto, nunca llegaron a llenar las expectativas que Danielle dejó en Albus. Pasaban todos los veranos juntos y desde el colegio se mandaban cartas. Ella ha sido hasta ahora la única novia oficial de Albus.

Megara se tensó sobre su asiento.

—Yo soy la novia oficial de Albus.— dijo la morena, disgustada.

Lily la miró con verdadera malicia.

—¿En verdad lo crees?— le preguntó la pelirroja. —¿Crees que porque sales con Albus y todos en el colegio lo saben, porque comes con nosotros en la mesa de Gryffindor, eso te hace ser una novia oficial? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabías quién era Danielle! ¿Qué tanto sabes del pasado de Albus? Nada. Albus llevó a Danielle a casa y no sólo la presentó a sus primos, sino a nuestros padres y tíos. — Lily apoyó los codos en la mesa, disfrutando del momento. —Y deberías preguntarte, por ejemplo, por qué razón Albus sigue escribiéndose con ella.

Justo en ese momento la horda de Weasleys entró por la puerta del gran comedor seguidos por Albus, quien miró a Megara y le dedicó una sonrisa por la que muchas chicas suspiraron. Ella se esforzó por devolvérsela, aunque lo que le salió fue una extraña mueca. Lily lo notó y bebió su jugo de naranja con verdadero deleite.

—El próximo partido estará brutal: Gryffindor contra Slytherin otra vez.— dijo Fred. Miró a Megara y le guiñó un ojo. —Sin ofender, Meg, pero acá todos tenemos puesta la camiseta de los leones.

Megara volvió a fingir una sonrisa y siguió con su desayuno. Albus le depositó un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

—¡Hey, chicas, vengan aquí!— llamó Louis a Roxanne y a Dominique, que entraban juntas al gran comedor.

—Genial, ahora tendremos el entusiasmo inagotable de Dominique para taladrarnos el cerebro desde temprano por la mañana.— dijo Hugo.

—Te escuché.— dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba. —Sé que en el fondo me amas. Dilo.

—Te amo, pero hablas demasiado.— dijo Hugo. Tenía grandes ojeras y parecía exhausto.

—¿Se puede saber por qué Hugo parece haber salido de un campo minado?— preguntó Roxanne en voz alta.

—Anoche no durmió haciendo el deber de runas.— dijo Louis. —Eso le pasa a los que dejan todo al último.

Hugo le dedicó una mirada asesina a su primo.

—Tú también dejas todo al último.— le dijo.

Louis sonrió.

—Sí, pero yo soy más listo.— le respondió.

—Rox.— dijo Fred mirando a su hermana. —¿Es cierto que Lysander es tu tutor en pociones?

La morena entornó los ojos y asintió en silencio.

—¡Vaya!— soltó el pelirrojo. —No pensé que necesitaras ayuda en tus estudios.

—No la necesito.— aclaró la morena. —Sólo me distraje un mes y el profesor Laurent cayó sobre mí con la intención de atormentarme.

Fred le sonrió a su hermana.

—Quizás todo esto ayude a que ustedes regresen.— comentó.

Roxanne clavó sus ojos negros en el gryffindoriano.

—Fred, lee mis labios.— le dijo. —NUN-CA.

—Al fin podré decir, nuevamente, que Lysander es mi cuñado.— dijo el pelirrojo haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermana. —Me gusta decir eso.

Roxanne cerró los ojos y se mantuvo quieta durante algunos segundos.

—¿Estás jugando a las estatuas?— le preguntó Dominique.

La morena suspiró, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy imaginando ponys y praderas verdes con grandes manantiales.— le dijo. —A ver si con eso me relajo y dejo de querer asesinar a mi propio hermano.

La voz de Mcgonagal silenció por completo al comedor. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia delante y escucharon con atención las palabras de la directora de Hogwarts:

—Señores, quiero informarles que, según una carta recibida por la Orden, la cuarta prueba ha sido ganada por el señor Malfoy. — dijo en un tono alto. —Seguramente encontrarán la noticia en El Profeta de hoy, pero quise ser yo quien les informara del hecho primero. Sus compañeros se reintegrarán en los próximos días.

La mesa de slytherin estalló en vítores que contrastaron con el silencio y la pesadumbre de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Incluso Megara, quien no había hablado ni sonreído desde hacía ya varios minutos, no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—Pobre Rose.— dijo Fred. —No importa: la competencia todavía tiene más pruebas y ella podrá recuperarse.

—Hasta ahora van parejos.— dijo Louis. —Rose puede ganarle sin ningún problema.

Hugo, aún cansado, se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no han vuelto.— dijo el castaño en voz alta. —Si la prueba ya ha terminado, ¿por qué no están aquí?

Hugo no fue el único que se preguntó eso, pero el hecho de que el castaño lo hubiera pronunciado, dicho en voz alta, convirtió la interrogante en una duda real y categórica.

Durante el resto del desayuno en las mesas del gran comedor no se habló de otra cosa: ¿En dónde estaban los campeones?

**22.-**

Cuando Rose bajó a desayunar se encontró con un Scorpius sonriente sentado junto a su abuela y frente a su abuelo, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente y unos pastelillos. Parecía, en efecto, disfrutar de la compañía de los señores Granger. Rose recordó lo que habían hablando anoche en el parque: tal vez, pensó, a Scorpius le gustaba imaginar que así era como serían sus propios abuelos.

Rose saludó a todos y se sentó junto al señor Granger. Allí la esperaba su propio desayuno: uno igual al de Scorpius. El rubio la miró con algo que a ella le pareció que era una expresión de felicidad y no pudo evitar estremecerse por dentro. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que la llenaba y que la hacía sentirse como flotando en el aire?

—Veo que los dos han adoptado la costumbre de Hogwarts de ducharse temprano por la mañana. —dijo la señora Granger, sonriéndoles, notando que ambos tenían el cabello humedecido. —¿Tuvieron agua tibia? Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

Scorpius esbozó una ligera sonrisa y miró a Rose a los ojos.

—Yo la disfruté mucho, ¿y tú?— le preguntó a la pelirroja.

La gryffindoriana se sonrojó intensamente.

—Algo.— se limitó a decir, incómoda por la situación.

La señora Granger les sonrió ampliamente a los dos.

—Voy a pedirles que vayan por unos ingredientes que el abuelo necesita para practicar una nueva receta.— dijo la abuela. —Por cierto, espero que les haya gustado el pastel de limón que les dejamos ayer por la noche.

Scorpius asintió.

—Estuvo fantástico.— le dijo. —Me gustaría tener la receta para hacérselo a mi madre en algún momento.

—Claro, Scorpius. Te la anotaré en un papel.— dijo el abuelo.

Rose no pudo evitar contener una pequeña risa. Todavía se le hacía sumamente extraño conocer la faceta de cocinero de Scorpius. Le parecía algo de otro mundo.

—¿Rosie, cariño, estás bien?— le preguntó la abuela.

—Sí, estoy bien.— dijo ella, sonriendo. Luego miró a su abuelo. —El pastel estuvo delicioso, como todo lo que cocinas.

—Gracias, gracias.— dijo el señor Granger. —Favor que me hacen, muchachos.

La señora Granger puso una lista sobre la mesa.

—Esto es lo que necesito que consigan.— dijo la abuela. —Son ingredientes un poco complicados de conseguir, pero pueden tomarse todo el día si es necesario. Les daré dinero para que puedan almorzar fuera.

Rose frunció el ceño y miró a su abuela con sospecha. Le parecía claro que estaba haciendo todo eso con la intención de que ella y Scorpius pasaran el día fuera de la casa, probablemente porque creía que eran una pareja de novios que deseaba intimidad y pasar tiempo juntos.

Claro que su abuela no podía imaginar que él y ella eran una pareja bastante singular.

Tragó saliva. Estar sola con Scorpius todo el día implicaba que tendría que conversar con él, y eso implicaba que tendrían que aclarar su situación.

La idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Abuela, ¿segura que necesitas estas cosas?— dijo Rose echándole un ojo a la lista. —Parecen ingredientes extravagantes.

—Sí, los necesito.— dijo la señora Granger con resolución. —Así que mientras más pronto salgan a buscarlos, mejor. Aquí tienen dinero para que coman algo fuera. El día es largo. No los quiero ver hasta que consigan todo lo indicado en la lista. Punto final.

Rose suspiró.

No había escapatoria alguna.

**23.-**

Roxanne tomó aire antes de entrar al aula de pociones. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Lysander sentado frente a una mesa llena de libros. Parecía anotar algo en su cuaderno con verdadera concentración. Apenas levantó la mirada para verla esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Siéntate.— le dijo señalándole distraídamente una silla a su lado.

La morena se echó el cabello negro y lacio hacia atrás y caminó con el mentón en alto hacia la silla. Antes de sentarse la distanció del rubio.

Lysander dejó lo que estaba anotando y miró a la morena por unos breves segundos. Luego estiró su mano y tomó una de las patas de la silla en donde Roxanne se había sentado para arrastrarla de vuelta a su lugar, muy cerca de él. El ruido de la silla deslizándose por el suelo hizo eco en toda el aula.

—Siento que invades mi espacio personal, Lysander.— le dijo Roxanne.

Lysander la miró a los ojos y ella tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que tener los ojos de un celeste tan claro y magnético? Tenía que recordar cómo era la época en la que ni siquiera se había fijado en él como otra cosa que un amigo de la familia. Tenía que recordar cómo era mirarlo a los ojos y no sentir nada.

—Vamos a estudiar, Chocolate.— le dijo él. —Y creo que necesitamos estar cerca para que pueda explicarte cómo realizar correctamente las fórmulas.

Roxanne lo miró como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—Sé muy bien cómo hacer las fórmulas.— le dijo la morena.

Lysander esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—No, no lo sabes.— le dijo el rubio. —He visto tus trabajos. —el rubio le colocó en frente al menos diez pergaminos en los que ella reconoció sus tareas del último mes. —Si no manejas bien la teoría, no te irá mejor en la práctica.

Roxanne cerró los ojos tratando de pasar el mal trago. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que la corrigieran: mucho menos Lysander. Sabía que había descuidado la materia durante el último mes, pero todo eso era gracias al mismo Lysander. ¿Qué tipo de rendimiento podría haber tenido cuando pasó encerrada bailando en su habitación durante días, cansando su cuerpo hasta el máximo como castigo por haber caído en el juego estúpido de un Scamander?

—Eres realmente intolerable.— murmuró ella, casi para sí misma.

Lysander la escuchó y abrió uno de los libros de par en par.

—Quiero que hagas la fórmula de coacción de veritaserum.

Roxanne lo miró completamente descolocada.

—¿Veritaserum?— le preguntó. —¡Debes estar bromeando! No nos han enseñado a hacerla y, además, es muy complicada. Creo que incluso es ilegal usarla sin permiso de…

—No es muy complicada, en realidad, si sabes el procedimiento.— dijo Lysander. —Scorpius me enseñó a hacerla el año pasado. Creo que si aprendes a hacer bien la coacción de los ingredientes del veritaserum podrás hacer cualquier tipo de coacción. Es una forma perfecta de pulir tus errores teóricos y prácticos.

Roxanne volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó disimular lo mucho que le había molestado el último comentario del ravenclaw.

—Estás disfrutando mucho de todo esto, ¿no es así?— le preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

Lysander asintió.

—Debo admitir que es bastante divertido.— le dijo despreocupadamente.

—Para ti.— le aclaró ella.

—Y lo será también para ti, muy pronto, créeme.— le dijo el rubio.

Roxanne apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y luego descansó, en un gesto de hastío, su barbilla sobre su mano derecha. Miró a Lysander con aburrimiento.

—Sea como sea, no podré hacer la fórmula de una coacción que no conozco.— le dijo la morena. —Así que vamos, sé útil: enséñame.

Lysander sonrió.

—Creí que no ibas a pedírmelo nunca.

Roxanne se sorprendió cuando el rubio sacó de su bolsillo un papel pequeño y lo puso sobre la mesa. La morena lo miró, confundida, a los ojos. Lysander parecía tener todo bajo control y saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Esa actitud de confianza lo hacía irradiar seguridad y firmeza, probablemente una de las cosas que más le gustaba a todas las chicas de ravenclaw que suspiraban por él.

—Lysander, basta de juegos. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?— preguntó Roxanne, algo molesta.

—Te enseñaré a hacer la coacción de una poción veritaserum, pero voy a pedir algo a cambio.— le dijo el rubio.

La morena bufó, incrédula.

—Eres mi tutor, no se supone que me pidas nada a cambio. Le diré al profesor Laurent…

Lysander la interrumpió cubriéndole la boca con su mano.

—No le dirás nada al profesor Laurent, porque sí, soy tu tutor, pero nada me obliga a enseñarle cómo hacer una poción como la de veritaserum.— le dijo el rubio. —Mi obligación es enseñarte a hacer bien lo que has hecho mal durante un mes de clases. Si no quieres aprender algo que te hará ser, sin duda alguna, la mejor en pociones de tu clase, es cosa tuya. Siempre puedes decir que no quieres que te enseñe, acobardarte, dar un paso atrás. Y si es así, dedicaremos estas horas de estudio a otras cuestiones.

Roxanne agitó la cabeza liberándose de la mano de Lysander y guardó silencio. ¿Cómo iba a rechazar la posibilidad de aprender la fórmula de una poción tan compleja y misteriosa? Un ravenclaw jamás le decía que no al conocimiento.

"Lo tiene todo muy bien planeado", pensó la morena, "Sabe que no podré negarme".

Roxanne respiró hondo y lo miró con soberbia.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo la morena. —¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?— le preguntó. —Y ni se te ocurra decir que quieres que te perdone o que volvamos juntos porque eso no ocurrirá ni aunque supieras cómo hacer una poción que resucitara a mi tío Fred de la tumba.

Lysander levantó una ceja.

—¿Ah sí?— le preguntó. —¿En verdad serías tan cruel como para no permitir que tu padre pudiera disfrutar otra vez de la compañía de su hermano muerto?

Roxanne se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

—Fue sólo un ejemplo hipotético.— se justificó. —Exageré.

Lysander miró el papel que había puesto sobre la mesa y luego miró a Roxanne a los ojos.

—Lo que quiero a cambio de enseñarte a hacer una poción veritaserum es que, en un papel como ese, escribas diez cosas que quieras que haga.— le dijo el rubio. —Diez cosas realizables que quieres que haga. Y si yo las cumplo, tú me darás una segunda oportunidad.

Roxanne pestañeó repetidamente durante un par de segundos y luego sonrió, dejando salir una corta risa de incredulidad.

—No estarás hablando en serio, ¿o sí?— le dijo fijando sus ojos negros en los de él. —Debe ser una broma.

Lysander negó con la cabeza.

—No lo es, Chocolate.— le dijo el rubio. —Te reto a que hagas una lista de diez cosas realizables, nada de resucitar a tu tío muerto, por ejemplo; diez cosas que quieras que haga para volver contigo. Y si logro llevar a cabo tu lista, tendrás que perdonarme.

Roxanne no borró la sonrisa de incredulidad de sus labios.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo perjudicial que puede ser esto para tu salud mental, física y social?— le dijo la morena. —Porque sabes que haré esa lista la más viva representación del infierno.

Lysander esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te desafío a escribir el infierno de Dante si te place, porque yo circularé por cada uno de sus niveles.— le dijo el rubio.

—Dante.— repitió Roxanne, cruzada de brazos. —La biblioteca muggle del abuelo Arthur te ha hecho mucho mal.— la morena tomó una pluma que reposaba sobre la mesa y la humedeció en el tintero. —Tú mismo lo has pedido, Lysander. Me gustará ver cómo te rindes y por fin me dejas en paz. Acepto el reto.

El ravenclaw vio cómo la morena empezaba a escribir algo en el papel para luego doblarlo y entregárselo.

Cuando Lysander leyó el contenido la sonrisa de su rostro de evaporó para no volver.

Roxanne sonrió, divertida por la reacción del rubio.

—Puedes rendirte ahora mismo si eso quieres.— le dijo.

Lysander clavó sus ojos celestes en ella con astucia mientras se introducía el pedazo de papel en el bolsillo.

—Ya veremos quién de los dos se rinde primero.

**24.-**

[13.00 pm]

—No entiendo por qué estás de malhumor.— dijo Scorpius mientras seguía a Rose por el supermercado.

—¿Es que no lo ves?— le dijo mostrándole la lista. —¡Estos ingredientes son imposibles de encontrar! Lo hizo a propósito. Debí suponerlo. De hecho, lo supuse: pero debí haberle dicho que lo suponía.

—Sigo sin entender por qué te molesta tanto.— le dijo el rubio. —Es evidente que tu abuela sólo quería que saliéramos juntos. Es una persona bastante perceptiva.

—Ya.— se limitó a decir Rose mientras revisaba una vez más en la sección de enlatados. —Encontrar todo esto será tan difícil como la cuarta prueba.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y la miró con sospecha.

—Creo que estás evitando que hablemos sobre lo que hicimos toda la noche y esta mañana en la ducha.— le dijo el slytherin. —Y no entiendo por qué: tarde o temprano tendremos que tocar el tema.

Rose lo miró con timidez.

—Prefiero que sea tarde.

[14.30 pm]

—Rose.— dijo Scorpius, sentado frente a ella en la mesa de un restaurante de comida rápida. —Creo que antes de comer deberíamos hablar.

—¿Te he contado la historia de cómo casi fui mordida por un tiburón tigre por culpa de Hugo en un acuario a las afueras de Londres?

—No…

—Pues mira: la historia comienza cuando yo…

[16.00 pm]

—Rose, ya tenemos casi todos los ingredientes y creo que…— comenzó Scorpius, pero la gryffindoriana lo interrumpió.

—¿Sabes que nunca he entendido por qué Firenze siempre ha dicho que tengo talento para la Adivinación?— le dijo ella. —Es decir, no creo tener ese talento, tampoco soy especialmente buena en la materia. Sólo me esfuerzo para tener buenas calificaciones, como todos. Y, sin embargo, tanto a mí como a Dominique nos llena de historias sobre el alto nivel de percepción que tenemos. Si se lo contara a mamá, se reiría mucho.

—Rose…

—¡Mira!— exclamó ella. —¡Un cangrejo azul!

[18.45 pm]

—… Y es por eso que me pusieron Rose.

—Ya veo.— dijo Scorpius entre cansado y aburrido. —Pero…

—Ahora te contaré cómo fue que mis padres decidieron llamar a Hugo, Hugo.

[21.00 pm]

—No puedo creer que por fin lo tengamos todo.— dijo Rose, aliviada. —Por fin podremos regresar a casa.

Rose avanzó hacia la moto, pero Scorpius la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a volver.

—He tenido mucha paciencia, Rose.— le dijo el slytherin. —He soportado que evadas el tema todo el día, pero ya no: tenemos que hablar.

La gryffindoriana tragó saliva. Estaban en una calle del centro de la ciudad y había gente por todos lados y muchos vehículos aparcados en las aceras.

Rose suspiró.

—No sé qué decir.— le dijo ella. —Así que tú comienza.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada severa.

—Me sorprende que no sepas qué decir cuando has estado hablando sin parar todo el día de cosas que no me podrían importar menos.— le dijo él.

Rose lo miró ofendida.

—Te he estado contando cosas de mi vida.— le dijo. —Si no te interesan no deberíamos siquiera plantearnos esto de estar juntos.

Scorpius soltó una risa corta llena de sarcasmo.

—Así que de eso se trata.— le dijo. —Estás buscando cualquier excusa para no tener que relacionarte conmigo. Eres una cobarde que no le hace honor a su casa. ¿Por qué no mejor me lo dices directamente? Dime que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, que no estás dispuesta a enfrentar los problemas que te daría salir con un Malfoy.

Rose se soltó de él con brusquedad.

—¿Crees que esa la razón por la que me cuesta hablar de esto contigo?— le dijo indignada. —¡No soy cobarde! Eres tú quien terminó todo conmigo porque no querías enfrentar los problemas que te traería salir con una Weasley, y no viceversa.

—¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!— exclamó Scorpius, hastiado. —No sé cuántas veces más quieres que me disculpe. ¿Quieres que me arrodille? ¿Qué me corte un brazo y te lo entregue en una urna de cristal?

—¡No quiero eso!— le respondió Rose, alterada. —Simplemente no sé qué hacer. Tú no eres el único que puede tener dudas, además, no entiendo qué esperas de mí. ¿Quieres que sea tu novia o tu amante o tu amiga con derechos o sólo tu rival? No es como si me hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia, sólo lo andas diciendo tanto a tu familia como a la mía cuando en realidad nosotros…

—Sé mi novia.

Rose se paralizó y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Scorpius. La mirada gris, metálica, del slytherin era clara, profunda y llena de decisión. Ella pestañeó varias veces.

No podía ser cierto: sus oídos le estaban fallando, estaba claro.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó ella, confundida.

Scorpius respiraba agitadamente. Su rostro parecía como el de quien ha arriesgado todo a una jugada y aún no sabe si ha valido la pena hacerlo. Aún así la miraba con total resolución. Y Rose supo que no estaba jugando.

—Quiero que seas mi novia.— le dijo él una vez más. —Quiero que sea oficial. No quiero esconderme ni esconderte. No quiero que sea como al principio: esta vez quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntos.— hizo una ligera pausa y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás. —Si tengo que hablar con tu padre, lo haré. Si tengo que hablar con tus primos, con tu hermano, con quien haga falta, lo haré. Haré cualquier cosa porque no puedo imaginarme sin ti. Porque no quiero imaginarme sin ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

Los ojos de Rose se humedecieron y ella asintió, muda, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Todo su cuerpo temblaba a pesar del calor.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Rose cerró los ojos, aceptando la caricia.

—¿Tienes miedo?— le preguntó él, por lo bajo.

—Un poco.— admitió ella, todavía estremecida.

Scorpius la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella se hundió en el pecho del rubio y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió a salvo.

—No tengas miedo de mí.— le dijo él. —Juro que no volveré a equivocarme tanto. Sólo necesito que me des la oportunidad para probártelo.

—Pero… Sí entiendes que esto es una locura, ¿verdad?— le preguntó ella. —No sólo por nuestras familias y el colegio, sino por la competencia. — hizo una pausa. —¿Qué pasará con nosotros y la competencia?

Scorpius apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—Seguiremos compitiendo, Rose.— le dijo. —Seguiremos luchando por lo que queremos, hasta el final.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá después?— le preguntó ella.

Scorpius sonrió levemente.

—No lo sé.— le dijo con sinceridad. —Pero pienso arriesgarme. ¿Y tú?

Rose guardó silencio durante algunos segundos y recordó, una vez más, otra frase que su abuela le había dicho el día anterior en el jardín:

"_Sabrás qué hacer si te das tiempo para descubrirlo y, sobre todo, si aprendes a dejar a un lado el miedo. Sólo entonces empezarás a darte cuenta de que, en el fondo, siempre has sabido exactamente qué hacer."_

Rose esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y, para el alivio y la felicidad de Scorpius, le respondió:

—Yo también.

**25.-**

Aarón miró por la ventana cómo el sol caía y las nubes se volvían oscuras, invisibles, con la amarga sensación de que pasaría algún tiempo hasta que pudiera volver a pasear libremente por las calles. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, lacio, echándolo hacia atrás. No podía dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta, no sólo por la frustración de verse atrapado allí, en una habitación de la casa de Rizieri, una habitación que más bien era una cárcel de seguridad por todos los hechizos que el mago le había lanzado para evitar que él saliera; sino también porque había sido lo suficientemente descuidado como para dejarse atrapar por Ásban en su propio hogar. Por alguna razón creyó que el mago no se atrevería a irrumpir entre sus cosas, a buscar entre sus papeles y quedar como un husmeador delante de sus compañeros miembros de la Orden. Sin embargo ahora estaba claro que el mago había alcanzado su límite y estaba dispuesto a mancharse las manos si con ello lograba sacarlo del camino.

Aarón se apoyó contra la pared y tensó los músculos: estaba muy lejos de atrapar a Ásban, muy lejos de revelarlo como lo que en verdad era.

No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido lleno de rabia. Por su culpa, por su descuido, ahora Rose estaba expuesta. Empezó a caminar en círculos, nervioso. Era un hecho que Ásban buscaría atacar a Rose ahora que él no estaba para protegerla. Enviaría a los hombres que estaban a su cargo, los suicidas de la Orden, y continuaría con su labor de amedrentarla para que se retire de la competencia.

Ásban era peligroso, pero él era el único que lo veía. ¿Cómo podría Rose creerle nada después de lo de Cycill? Aarón se llevó una mano al rostro y la dejó correr. Lamentaba haber tenido que llegar a ese extremo para mudar, sin sospechas, a Rose a una sala común más segura. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que Rose lo odiara, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Gracias a eso la pelirroja había sido trasladada a una sala común prácticamente impenetrable. Gracias a eso nada grave, salvo haber perdido su lechuza y unos cuantos rasguños, le había pasado.

Aarón entornó los ojos. "Ella consideraba a Cycill mucho más que una lechuza", se dijo a sí mismo. Suspiró. Sabía muy bien que sus métodos no eran precisamente los más puros e inocentes. Sabía que todo había empezado para él como una cacería en la que Rose era un perfecto anzuelo. La cacería para él continuaba, pero Rose ya no era un simple instrumento para él. Por una parte detestaba que fuera así; detestaba tener una traba sentimental que lo desconcentraba de su objetivo principal: Ásban. Pero por otro lado no podía dejar de sentirse arrastrado hacia la gryffindoriana. Era como si ambos compartieran una conexión extraña y profunda, una conexión que los hacía entenderse incluso más allá de las palabras.

Aarón sentía que, en el fondo, Rose era muy parecida a él. Sólo eso explicaba que se entendieran a un nivel tan profundo.

El castaño apretó los puños. Tenía que poner a Ásban en evidencia, tenía que demostrarle al mundo lo que él ya sabía: que Ásban había matado a su madre por la investigación sobre Morgana Pendragon, que había llevado a su padre al suicidio, haciéndolo sentir culpable de la misma investigación. Tenía que demostrarles a todos que ahora iba tras de él porque estaba continuando la labor inacabada de sus padres. Tenía que demostrar que Ásban quería sacar a Rose Weasley del camino por su relación con Morgana. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aarón cerró los ojos con fuerza. Jamás conseguiría detenerlo así, en el aprieto en el que se encontraba ahora. Sería muy difícil volver a ser parte del equipo de seguridad de Rose y de Scorpius después de que se había develado lo de Cycill y el primer ataque. Tampoco podría hundir a Ásban si no terminaba de entender cuál era la razón por la que el mago odiaba tanto la figura de Morgana la Fey; cuál era la razón por la que quería a Rose Weasley fuera de la competencia.

Aarón no creía ni por un momento el discurso de Ásban. Aquello de que "temía que la profecía de Morgana expresara el peligro que Rose representaba para el mundo mágico" era una excusa. A alguien tan retorcido como Ásban no podía importarle e futuro del mundo mágico, sino más bien su propio futuro. La pregunta era, ¿qué peligro representaba Rose, como heredera directa de los poderes de Morgana, para el viejo mago?

"No voy a parar hasta que te vea tras las rejas", pensó Aarón, "Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis padres. Lo juro."

Entonces, para su enorme sorpresa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un estruendo que levantó humo y polvo. Aarón retrocedió y se cubrió la boca y la nariz. Intentó divisar a través de la niebla de residuos y partículas. Rizieri se había ido hacía algunas horas, él mismo lo había escuchado marcharse.

Rizieri no necesitaba explotar la puerta de la habitación para abrirla porque sabía las claves para revertir sus hechizos de seguridad.

Aarón sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. "Ya está", pensó, "Es Ásban o uno de sus esbirros. Han venido a matarme".

Pero la figura de Earlena apareció frente a sus ojos y, anonadado, la miró en silencio, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La bruja caminó hacia el interior de la habitación. Tenía su varita asida por su mano derecha y su cabello había vuelto a ser azul. Sus ojos lila se clavaron en los del castaño.

—Dijiste que crees que Ásban mató a tu madre.— dijo le bruja. —Dijiste que crees que lo hizo por la investigación que ella estaba haciendo sobre Morgana.

Aarón no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla con confusión y sorpresa.

Earlena sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un fajo de cartas viejas y las tiró al suelo.

—Cuando nos encargamos personalmente de la investigación detrás de la muerte de tu madre Ásban afirmó no saber nada de sobre los estudios que ella estaba haciendo sobre Morgana.— dijo la bruja. —Dijo que no había, tampoco, mantenido correspondencia con tu madre sobre temas de historia mágica. Lo afirmó, lo recuerdo bien, varias veces.— los ojos de la bruja se humedecieron. —Nadie se lo preguntó: son cosas que dijo en momentos en los que charlábamos sobre el asunto. Cosas que uno dice de repente, porque surge determinado tema y es apropiado decirlo. Se supone que yo no debería recordarlo, pero yo recuerdo todo.

Aarón se inclinó y tomó las cartas entre sus manos. Pronto, cada una de sus articulaciones empezó a temblar. La letra del remitente era una letra final, elegante y estilizada. Una letra que conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.

Era la letra de su madre.

—Ásban debió quemar estas cartas, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.— le dijo Earlena. —Y yo las he encontrado.

Aarón sintió cómo su sangre corría con más fuerza por el interior de sus venas. Su corazón le latía a la altura de la garganta como un tambor de guerra. Su visión se había, de repente, nublado.

Earlena seguía mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza.

—No tengo idea de si esto significa que tú tienes razón, que Ásban no es quien todos creemos que es.— dijo la bruja. —Pero sé que hay algo que no está bien, algo que no encaja en todo este asunto. Y no voy a permitir que este rompecabezas quede incompleto: se lo debo a tu madre y a tu padre.

Aarón la miró, exaltado, a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?— le preguntó él. —Porque supongo que no has derribado la puerta de Rizieri sólo para hacerme saber que estás dudando de Ásban y que, tal vez, empiezas a verme como algo más que un tipo enloquecido por traumas familiares.

Earlena no tardó más de tres segundos en responderle:

—He venido a liberarte.

Aarón la miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. Frunció el ceño, confundido, y aún con las cartas en la mano retrocedió un paso.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó él.

Earlena levantó ligeramente el mentón. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Porque te conozco desde que eras un niño y sé que no eres un criminal.— le dijo la bruja. —Porque sospecho que si, en efecto, le hiciste lo que le hiciste a Rose Weasley fue porque creías que era necesario para protegerla.— tragó saliva. —Vengo a liberarte porque temo que tengas razón y que todo esto haya sido una distracción para poder atacar a esa chica con mayor libertad.

Aarón contuvo la respiración.

—¿Estás diciéndome que tengo permiso para ir a Hogwarts y seguir protegiéndola?

Earlena negó con la cabeza, nerviosa.

—No lo entiendes.— le dijo ella. —Rose Weasley no está en Hogwarts. Ásban sugirió que dejáramos que descansara con su familia en el mundo muggle un par de días y ahora empiezo a pensar que… Ya no sé qué pensar.— Earlena suspiró. —Rose Weasley está con los Granger.

El rostro de Aarón se volvió lívido, como una hoja de papel.

—No está en Hogwarts…— pronunció, casi para sí mismo. —No está en Hogwarts…

Earlena se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Pusimos campos de seguridad, pero no los suficientes si alguien quiere atacarla, alguien que sepa que está allí. Y Ásban ciertamente lo sabe.— dijo la bruja. —Pero quizás nada de esto es como parece: quizás Ásban no es lo que crees ni lo que sospecho y todo son coincidencias y…

—Los coincidencias no existen.— dijo Aarón mirándola con resolución. —Necesito que pronuncies las palabras: necesito que me ordenes ir a la casa de los Granger ahora mismo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Earlena, aturdida, asintió.

—Como miembro de la Orden de Merlín te ordeno que retomes tu labor como líder del equipo de seguridad de los campeones…

Earlena no pudo terminar. Aarón le entregó el paquete de cartas y salió bruscamente de la habitación.

La noche ya había caído y el cielo era un pozo sin fondo.

**26.-**

Rose y Scorpius regresaron a la casa en silencio, pero cómodos el uno con el otro. Disfrutaron del camino en moto y la pelirroja pasó casi todo el tiempo con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se sentía bien: como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era increíble cómo había bastado con tomar una decisión, con enfrentar la disyuntiva, para tener claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Ya no tenía por qué preocuparse más por su futuro con Scorpius: ninguno de los dos podían saber lo que ocurriría. Bastaba con fijar la mirada en el presente y aceptar lo que sentían.

Rose pensaba en esto cuando aparcó la moto y vio, algo sorprendida, que a pesar de que el cielo ya se había ennegrecido la casa de sus abuelos estaba en la total penumbra, sin ninguna luz encendida.

Todavía más extraño le pareció cuando Scorpius y ella se acercaron al pórtico y encontraron la puerta entre abierta.

—¿Abuela?— preguntó Rose en voz alta. —¿Abuelo?

Scorpius, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, empujó la puerta y entró seguido por la gryffindoriana. Todo estaba oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para no ver. El salón estaba igual que siempre salvo por una lámpara que había caído al suelo y se había hecho añicos.

Scorpius se detuvo bruscamente y forzó a Rose a dejar de caminar también. Sus ojos grises buscaron en la estancia algún signo, algo que confirmara sus sospechas, algo que no fuera sólo ese sentimiento extraño y desconcertante que daba una casa recientemente invadida.

Fue entonces cuando vio una sombra proyectándose desde la puerta de la cocina y que luego desapareció. Era una sombra masculina y que nada tenía que ver con la figura del señor Granger.

El slytherin se mantuvo quieto y, sin dudarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la gryffindoriana:

—Rose.— murmuró Scorpius por lo bajo, pero con rotundidad. —Sube las escaleras y toma tu varita.

La pelirroja lo miró con el pánico reflejado en su rostro.

—¿En dónde están mis abuelos?— fue todo lo que pudo preguntar.

—Haz lo que te digo.— repitió Scorpius con firmeza. —Hazlo ya.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a dejarte solo. — le dijo. —Si hay alguien en la casa y tú estás solo…

—Si hay alguien en la casa y ninguno de los dos está armado, estaremos en problemas.— le dijo el rubio. —Necesito que subas por tu varita.

Rose tragó saliva y se dirigió a las escaleras. Desde allí miró una vez más a Scorpius.

—¿Estarás en el mismo lugar cuando regrese?— le preguntó ella.

Scorpius se limitó a asentir, pero su mirada estaba fija y alerta en la oscuridad del salón que conectaba con el comedor y la cocina. No quería decirle lo que había visto porque, si lo hacía, ella no subiría las escaleras. Tenía que alejarla de allí de algún modo. La excusa de la varita serviría por unos minutos. Y si ella conseguía tenerla entre sus manos podría protegerse en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Rose se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Con el corazón latiéndole intensamente dentro del pecho la pelirroja avanzó por el pasillo. El silencio era sepulcral y, cuando entró a su habitación, avanzó hacia el velador que era iluminado por la luz lunar que entraba por la ventana.

Se sorprendió cuando no encontró su varita allí.

—No puede ser…— murmuró. —La dejé aquí, estoy segura.

Fue entonces cuando el chirrido de una puerta detrás de ella la hizo congelarse y, después de unos segundos , aterrada, voltear precipitadamente.

La puerta del baño se abrió con lentitud para dejar ver, primer una mano, y luego la mitad del rostro de un hombre a quien ella no había visto jamás. Su vestimenta, sin embargo, era muggle, y en sus ojos había algo que Rose encontró peligroso y que la hizo retroceder.

—¿Buscabas esto?— le preguntó él mostrándole su varita. —Estos artefactos son realmente extraños.— le dijo mientras sacaba, a su vez, la varita de Scorpius del bolsillo de su jean y le sonreía. Con otra mano sacó algo que Rose reconoció como un arma de fuego: una pistola que sabía muy bien era en extremo peligrosa. —Me temo que no voy a dártelos. Ahora, ¿quieres ver a tus abuelos, bruja?

Rose, entre aturdida y paralizada por el miedo, se dejó conducir por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras. Scorpius no estaba en el salón. El hombre la empujó para que siguiera caminando y ella sólo pudo escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón y el sonido que su mente hacía mientras que cientos de ideas se chocaban unas contra otras dentro de su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos habían empezado a sudar y de que sus extremidades temblaban ligeramente.

¿Era así como se sentía un pequeño animal cuando se convertía en la presa de una fiera?

Rose se vio empujada a la cocina y, con sorpresa, vio a sus abuelos sentados en dos sillas, apuntados con lo que parecía ser un rifle que un segundo hombre de melena negra, larga y espesa sostenía entre sus manos. Scorpius estaba allí también, inmóvil, como midiendo sus posibilidades y, a la vez, siendo muy cauto. Sus ojos grises la miraron de forma misteriosa. Ella le dedicó una expresión de vacío total que se asemejaba a lo que ocurría en su mismo interior.

Ese hombre armado que la había conducido hasta allí tenía sus varitas.

Sin sus varitas jamás podrían defenderse.

—Supongo que estas cosas son valiosas para ustedes, brujos.— les dijo el hombre a Rose y a Scorpius, mostrándoles las varitas que tenía en la mano. —No creo que pueda devolvérselas, lo siento.

Scorpius y Rose vieron cómo el hombre las rompía contra su pierna y las dejaba caer al suelo.

Allí, entre los pedazos rotos de madera, había quedado cualquier esperanza de poder defenderse.

Rose trató de tranquilizarse. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los de sus abuelos, quienes la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, asustados, no por ellos sino por ella. La pelirroja no soportaba verlos así. Tenía que pensar con claridad: aquellos hombres eran muggles. Quizás sólo habían entrado a robar. Con un poco de suerte nadie tenía por qué salir lastimado.

El abuelo Granger tomó la palabra.

—Pueden llevarse todo lo que quieran.— les dijo. —Todo.

El hombre de la melena larga lo miró con desprecio y le asestó, con la culata de su rifle, un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo gritar y sangrar de inmediato.

—¡No!— gritó Rose, quien quiso correr hacia su abuelo, pero el segundo hombre a apuntó a la cabeza con el arma y Scorpius, quien también había tenido la misma reacción de Rose, se petrificó.

—No tan rápido, preciosa.— le dijo. —Es mejor que te quedes quieta o créeme, te pesará.

Rose tragó saliva mientras veía cómo su abuela rompía en llanto.

—Por favor, Rose, haz lo que te dicen.— le suplicó la abuela.

El hombre de la melena larga continuaba mirando al señor Granger con desdén. La sangre caía al suelo en pequeñas gotas.

—¿Crees que estamos aquí para robar?— le preguntó, ofendido. —¿Crees que queremos alguna de sus asquerosas cosas mágicas?

Scorpius, entendiendo cuál era el cariz de la situación, dio un paso hacia delante.

—Esta familia no tiene magia.— les dijo. —Yo soy el único mago. Las varitas eran mías. Déjenlos en paz.

El hombre de la pistola rió intensamente mientras jugaba con el arma en su manos.

—¿Y crees que vamos a creerte eso?— le dijo él, sonriéndole. —De cualquier manera: buen intento.

Rose, con el corazón en la garganta, notó que ambos hombres usaban botas negras y grandes, parecidas a los de los militares. Empezaba a ser claro que eran muggles que odiaban a los magos y que buscaban algún tipo de venganza histórica. La pregunta era, ¿cómo habían llegado a dar con ellos? ¿Por qué la Orden no estaba allí cuando la casa había sido invadida?

Y entonces la lógica hizo que comprendiera todo: el campo de protección avisaría a la Orden si un mago o bruja invadía la casa, no un muggle. Después de todo a lo que temían era a los hombres de capa plateada que de vez en cuando iban sobre threstrals, no a pobres e indefensos muggles.

La realidad era que nadie iría a salvarlos.

Nadie sabía que estaban en peligro.

—Hoy por hoy los magos que viven en nuestro territorio deben ser mucho más cuidadosos.— dijo el hombre de la pistola. —Basta una llamada de un vecino, una denuncia del verano pasado de que vio una pelota extraña entrar a su patio trasero. Una pelota que ahora sabe que es de un juego mágico, pero que su vecina le dijo que se trataba de un deporte australiano de poca monta… Ahora ese tipo de descuidos son mortales.

Rose cerró brevemente los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente cómo el verano pasado Hugo había dejado caer una quaffle al patio continuo y ella había tenido que ir a rescatarla con la excusa de que se trataba de la pieza de un deporte poco conocido. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

—¿Por qué no jugamos un juego?— propuso el hombre de la pistola, claramente entretenido. —El juego se llamará: convence al muggle de que no me mate. —la abuela seguía sollozando mientras que el abuelo parecía adolorido y con el rostro inflamado. —Es mucho más complicado de lo que creen: después de todo, los magos han asesinado y torturado a nuestra especie durante siglos sin ningún tipo de retaliación. Pero, para que vean que no soy injusto, les daré la oportunidad de convencerme.

Rose sintió cómo la voz se le quebraba.

—Por favor, dejen en libertad a mis abuelos.— dijo ella en un tono lastimero. —Pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran, pero déjenlos en paz, por favor, son muy viejos y frágiles. Por favor no los hieran. Haré lo que sea.

El hombre de la pistola sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Lo que sea?— le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba en el oído. —¿Y si te pido que mates a tu amigo el rubio?

Scorpius miró a Rose con una expresión imposible de dilucidar. Ella, con los ojos húmedos, negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No, eso no.— respondió ella.

—¡Ah!— soltó el hombre. —Entonces no es lo que sea. No harías lo que fuera por tus abuelos, preciosa. No ofrezcas lo que no puedes dar.

Rose vio, con verdadero pánico cómo el hombre caminó hacia la señora Granger y la apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza. Scorpius se tensó y apretó los puños. Rose contuvo un grito ahogado y el abuelo Granger intentó levantarse de la silla y lanzarse contra el atacante, pero el hombre de melena lo tomó por el cuello y lo lanzó al suelo para luego patearlo con sus enormes botas.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Paren!— gritó Rose quebrándose por fin y llorando mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

La señora Granger fijó sus ojos marrones en los grises de Scorpius.

—No dejes que la lastimen.— le dijo con serenidad mientras dos gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. A pesar del miedo, se mantenía firme y digna. Y Scorpius creyó ver en ella algo parecido a la resignación. —Protégela.

—Abuela…— murmuró Rose, aterrada, viendo cómo la pistola permanecía a unos milímetros de la frente de la señora Granger.

El hombre que sostenía el arma contra Jean Granger miró a Rose y le sonrió.

—Vamos, preciosa, te doy una sola oportunidad de convencerme.— le dijo él. —Pero debes apresurarte. La vida de tu abuela está en juego.

Rose, temblando, sólo pudo repetir lo que ya había dicho:

—No, por favor, no.— suplicó.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa de forma macabra.

—Eso, preciosa, no es un argumento.

Y disparó.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, tengo que decirles que, como pueden notar ahora por el final del capítulo, es aquí cuando comienza la parte ANGST del fic. Sé que muchos odiarán, detestarán esta parte, pero creo que nunca fue un secreto que la habría. No me gustan las historias color de rosa y trato de darle emoción al argumento. Aún así quiero decirles que, para su alivio, la parte angst durará poco, sólo el próximo capítulo. Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Esperaré impaciente sus reviews.


	38. Mi nombre es Rojo

_¡Hola a todos! Ya sé que esto para muchos será una sorpresa porque dije, en el grupo de facebook del fic "Por los que amamos Rojo & Negro", que publicaría el sábado. He querido anticiparme porque ya no creo que pueda seguir releyendo este capítulo y corrigiéndolo más veces de lo que ya lo he hecho. Sé que, seguro, tendrá varios errores que espero me perdonen, pero es que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora —¡y sí que he escrito capítulos muy largos!—. Este monstruoso capítulo tiene 156 páginas: sí, lo leyeron bien, 156. Sé que me he retrasado y que he tardado en subirlo algo más de dos meses, pero creo que con todo lo que tienen ahora para leer podrán suplir los días que los dejé esperando por más. _

_Este es mi regalo de navidad a todos: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! __ Muchas gracias por ser lectores fieles, por dejar reviews, en fin, por todo. Como regalo de navidad inverso les pido a todos los que lean este fic que, por favor, dejen un review cuando acaben de leer el capítulo. Para mí es algo muy importante y no pido que sea un review enorme ni mucho menos. Me conformo con cualquier cosa que decidan comentarme. Gracias, de verdad, por todo._

_No sufran: el angst comienza y termina con este capítulo del fic. _

_**Les recomiendo TOTALMENTE pasarse por el blog del fic**__ ( rojoynegrofanfic . blogspot. com ) para que vean los videos que ha hecho Fabiana de este capítulo —claro, pásense por allí después de haber leído el capítulo, porque sino será mucho spoiler—. No sé ni cómo expresar lo increíbles que le quedaron. Hay un video en especial que está hecho directamente paso a paso de lo que pasa en este __**capítulo, es como un trailer con todo lo que pasa y está INCREÍBLE.**__ No se lo pueden perder, de verdad. Cuando terminen de leer pásense a ver los videos, créanme, no se arrepentirán en lo absoluto._

_Esto es todo: les deseo unas felices fiestas y, nuevamente, GRACIAS por leer y dejar reviews. Me cuesta mucho tiempo y esfuerzo escribir esta historia y para mí es muy importante esos breves minutos que pueda tormarles comentar los capítulos. Aprecio muchísimo que lo hagan. GRACIAS._

_Love and rockets y ENJOY:_

**Capítulo XXXVII**

**Mi nombre es Rojo**

"And the fever began to spread  
From my heart down to my legs  
But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh

And although I wasn't losing my mind  
It was a chorus so sublime  
But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh"

Breath of life, Florence and the machine.

**1.-**

Rose escuchó el disparo como el estruendo de una bomba estallando muy cerca de sus tímpanos. Después todo fue rápido y confuso: la sangre salpicándole encima, los ojos de su abuela cerrándose, su cuerpo cálido, ese que tantas veces había estrechado contra sus brazos, cayendo al suelo, inerte, como una flor seca, y un charco rojo extendiéndose hasta sus pies. No pudo moverse. No pudo ni siquiera respirar. Durante lo que le parecieron segundos congelados no sintió nada. Sus ojos azules se clavaron, sin embargo, en el cadáver de Jean Granger. Ni una sola idea, ni un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

Su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar y, sin siquiera percatarse de ello, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Scorpius tampoco podía moverse. Todos sus músculos se habían tensado y sus ojos grises estaban humedecidos, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él y no supiera muy bien de qué se trataba.

Era la primera vez que veía a alguien morir.

El rubio observó, incrédulo, el cadáver inerte de Jean Granger, esa señora amable y gentil que lo había recibido en su casa como si fuera un nieto más: ya nada en ella le remitía a la mujer que había conocido. Su piel había palidecido al instante: el agujero del disparo sobre su frente, sin embargo, no había deformado su rostro. Aún en esas circunstancias la señora Granger tenía el aspecto de alguien que dormía, y lo único que perturbaba esa impresión era la sangre que se esparcía por el suelo, una sangre espesa y de un rojo tan intenso como el cabello de Rose.

El corazón de Scorpius latió desbocado cuando, por fin, clavó sus ojos grises en la pelirroja. Todo, de repente, se había vuelto una escena en cámara lenta. Le costaba pensar, entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le parecía que aquello era una pesadilla de la que debía despertar.

Pero los segundos pasaban y Jean Granger seguía muerta y ellos seguían allí.

Un grito ahogado lo devolvió a la realidad: el señor Granger, con la boca abierta en una mueca de horror mientras y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, gemía de dolor en el suelo de la cocina.

El amor de toda su vida había muerto. Se lo habían arrebatado en sus narices.

Scorpius volvió a mirar a Rose: no se trataba de una pesadilla. La pelirroja permanecía arrodillada en el suelo, temblando, y su expresión era nula, como si aún no entendiera lo que estaba pasando. El slytherin, anticipando el dolor de la pelirroja, sintió cómo una lágrima humedecía su propio rostro. No sentía nada de parte de ella, pero lo sentiría: lo haría cuando Rose reaccionara y saliera de su estado de shock. La realidad la golpearía sin piedad y él no podría hacer nada para aliviarla. Él no podría acallar ese dolor.

Con rabia y desprecio desmedido clavó sus ojos grises en los dos hombres que sonreían satisfechos por su crimen. La frustración tomó posesión de cada centímetro de su cuerpo y, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, avanzó con el puño levantado hacia el hombre de la pistola, el asesino de Jean Granger, pero éste fue mucho más rápido y apuntó su arma directo a la cabeza de Rose.

—Cuidado, muchacho.— le advirtió. —O será ella la próxima en mi lista.

Scorpius se congeló y, paralizado por el miedo, no se atrevió a dar un solo paso más. Rose parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sus ojos azules seguían fijos en el cadáver de su abuela. Ni siquiera reparaba en el llanto descorazonador del señor Granger que ahora se arrastraba en el suelo en un intento vano por alcanzar la mano de su amada.

—En verdad odio a los ancianos.— dijo el hombre de la escopeta mientras caminaba hacia el señor Granger y le volvía a propinar una patada. Lo apuntó con su rifle. —Odiós. Saluda a la vieja de nuestra parte en el otro mundo.

—¡NO!— gritó Scorpius.

Un nuevo disparo hizo a Rose cerrar los ojos y caer sentada en el suelo, sosteniéndose la frente con una mano trémula mientras que sus ojos azules pasaron del cuerpo de su abuela al de su abuelo agonizante, con un disparo a quemarropa contra el pecho. La gryffindoriana, envuelta en espasmos nerviosos, gateó hasta el señor granger y, con el rostro nublado por el horror, todavía en shock, tocó con torpeza la herida de su abuelo, como si palpándola fuera la única manera de creer que todo aquello era cierto. Luego negó con la cabeza una, dos, tres veces. Sus labios temblaban aunque ni el más mínimo sonido emergía de su garganta. El señor Granger consiguió, aún escupiendo sangre, sonreírle con ternura.

—Rosie… — le dijo con la voz ya apagada. — Te amo, mi pequeña… Tu madre, Hugo y tú han sido lo mejor que Jean y yo hemos tenido en la vida… Lo mejor…

Rose soltó, por primera vez desde el primer disparo, un quejido desgarrador cuando el señor Granger suspiró, sus ojos se cerraron y su pecho se hundió para quedarse inmóvil, como un muñeco de trapo. Scorpius contuvo la respiración y se llevó una mano al pecho:

Rose empezaba a reaccionar.

La pelirroja, arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su abuelo, soltó pequeños gemidos de desconsuelo mientras que, como una niña perdida, palpaba el pecho de su abuelo con sus manos. Gruesas lágrimas habían empezado a inundar su rostro y, durante un par de segundos, Scorpius creyó que la pelirroja se desmayaría: el rostro de la gryffindoriana se había vuelto pálido, desolado, mientras que el dolor, igual que una ola, empezaba a hundirla en la desesperación. Scorpius se sostuvo el pecho con fuerza mientras veía, con profunda compasión, cómo el estado catatónico de Rose se hacía trizas para obligarla a enfrentar la realidad.

El dolor de Rose, igual que miles de estalactitas clavándosele por todo el cuerpo, entró en él y Scorpius lo recibió como si quisiera, con ello, aliviarle la carga, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Se forzó a sí mismo a pensar: tenía que sacar a Rose de esa situación.

"Protégela", fueron las últimas palabras de Jean Granger.

Su respiración era agitada, pero trató de regularla. Tenía que alejar a Rose de aquellos asesinos. No podía permitir que le pusieran un dedo encima.

La sola posibilidad que uno de esos hombres podría dispararle a la pelirroja igual que a los Granger le hizo sentirse devastado, destruido hasta lo más hondo.

Si algo le ocurría a Rose él no podría soportarlo.

El hombre de la pistola rió con soltura.

—Oye, bruja, deja ya de llorar. Estaban muy viejos. Iban a morir de cualquier forma.— le dijo.

Rose no lo escuchó. Todo lo que oía era un pitido agudo que no sabía de dónde provenía. Sentía un dolor intenso, obnubilante, en el centro de su pecho: un dolor que no la dejaba respirar. No había notado, hasta ese momento, que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba ahogándose.

—¡Oh, mírala!— soltó el hombre de la pistola en tono burlón. —¡La bruja tiene el corazón roto! ¡Cuánta ternura! ¿Quién diría que estos engendros tienen sentimientos?

—Bastardos.— dijo Scorpius, temblando de ira. —No son más que basura.

Rose, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón. Se sentió mareada y experimentó repentinas arcadas, aunque fue incapaz de vomitar. Tenía un grito atravesado en la garganta y la respiración se le hacía cada vez más difícil de controlar.

"Están muertos", pensó por primera vez desde hacía ya varios minutos, "Muertos".

Creyó estar a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero sólo se tambaleó ligeramente, apoyando ambas manos contra el suelo.

—¿Qué dijiste, engendro?— le dijo el hombre de la pistola a Scorpius mientras caminaba hacia él con el arma en la mano. —Vamos, repítelo.

Scorpius lo miró con verdadero odio.

—Dije que son basura.— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. —Son unos cobardes sociópatas que se divierten matando a inocentes.

El hombre de la pistola estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Inocentes?— soltó el hombre. —Yo aquí sólo veo ratas y, ¿adivina qué?, nuestro deber es exterminar roedores.

El hombre golpeó a Scorpius en la cabeza con la pistola y, cuando el slytherin cayó en el suelo, aprovechó para patearlo varias veces. El rubio no se atrevió a defenderse: temía que si lo hacía alguno de los dos atacantes podría decidir lastimar a Rose, y eso era algo a lo que no podía arriesgarse.

—¿Ves? ¿Ahora entiendes quién es la basura aquí?— le dijo el hombre de la pistola riéndose y mirando a Scorpius adolorido en el suelo de la cocina. Luego se volteó a mirar a Rose. —Y tú, preciosa, voy a volver a darte una oportunidad: convénceme de que no le vuele los sesos a tu amigo igual que hice con tus asquerosos abuelos.

Scorpius, de repente, clavó sus ojos grises en Rose con desconcierto. Algo extraño había ocurrido, algo que no podía explicar porque no era tangible ni visible, era algo que había percibido en su interior, una sensación intensa e inabordable, pero también una fuerza indescriptible, un huracán que lo hizo estremecerse y que, por unos instantes, le heló la sangre.

Y todo eso venía de Rose.

La pelirroja, aún temblando, levantó lentamente la cabeza y clavó sus ojos oscurecidos, llenos de lágrimas y de intenso dolor, en el hombre de la pistola.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Scorpius vio, con estupor, cómo el hombre soltaba el arma y empezaba a gritar mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza. Simultáneamente, brasas de fuego corrieron por los muros hacia el techo, convirtiendo toda la cocina en un infierno. El hombre del rifle apuntó a Rose, confundido, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella se vio forzado a soltar su arma y a gritar junto a su compañero, sosteniéndose la cabeza, aullando de dolor mientras que Rose los miraba ambos, los asesinos de sus abuelos, y sus ojos eran llamas amarillas que ardían incandescentes.

—¡Rose!— gritó Scorpius, pero ella no lo escuchaba.

La pelirroja se puso de pie sin quitarles la mirada de encima a los hombres que ahora se revolcaban en el suelo. Scorpius los observó convulsionar: hilos de sangre brotaban de sus ojos, de sus fosas nasales, de sus oídos y su piel se tostaba como si se estuvieran quemando por dentro. El fuego que cubría las paredes y el techo era tan intenso que empezaba a ahogarse por el humo.

—¡Rose, detente!— gritó Scorpius intentando llegar a ella.

Los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron. La pelirroja sollozaba sin retirar sus ojos incendiarios de los hombres que se desangraban en el suelo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Su cabeza era un papel en blanco consumiéndose por las llamas. Todo lo que sentía era ira y rabia y dolor como una marea que brotaba de cada uno de sus poros. Sentía un calor que la derretía por dentro, igual que un volcán. Su cuerpo se había tensado y perdido su movilidad. Podía ver, aunque no sabía cómo, los cerebros de los asesinos de sus abuelos quemándose dentro de sus cabezas, y mientras más insistía en mirarlos, más intenso era el fuego invisible que los consumía en el interior de sus cráneos.

Pocos segundos después los asesinos de los señores Granger dejaron de moverse y Scorpius miró, con espanto, cómo un humo negro manaba de sus bocas abiertas y carbonizadas.

Rose cayó al suelo, entre desfallecida y consciente, pero las llamas siguieron expandiéndose con furiosa intensidad. Scorpius no quiso perder más tiempo y corrió hacia ella para cargarla sobre su hombro.

Tenía que sacarla de allí. Aunque lo que había ocurrido fuera demasiado, aunque no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo ese fuego, la muerte de los Granger y de esos hombres, aunque todo fuera puro humo y confusión y no pudiera creer que fuera cierto, no había tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera sacar a Rose de ese infierno.

—Abuelos…— la escuchó murmurar, debilitada, fuera de sí, mientras él buscaba infructuosamente una salida. Los muros, el techo, todo estaba invadido por brasas ardientes de tamaño descomunal.

Scorpius nunca había visto un fuego tan intenso.

—Rose, tienes que detener el fuego.— le dijo Scorpius cuando vio que la puerta de la cocina estaba completamente tragada por las llamas. —¿Me escuchas? ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Rose sollozó.

—No puedo… No puedo…— le dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. —No puedo controlarlo… No puedo respirar… No puedo…Abuelos… ¡Abuelos!

Scorpius supo en ese mismo instante que estaba solo. Rose no estaba en condiciones ni físicas ni psicológicas para reaccionar o pensar de forma coherente. Si no la sacaba de allí los dos morirían.

El rubio clavó sus ojos grises, desesperado, en la ventana cuyo cristal había estallado. Era la única salida posible.

El slytherin corrió con Rose hacia la ventana y, con ella aún sollozando, la bajó de su hombro y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, forzándola a mirarlo.

—Rose, voy a lanzarte por la ventana.— le dijo con resolución. —¿Lo entiendes? Quizás haya vidrios del otro lado, quizás te lastimes, pero es la única manera.

La pelirroja no pudo responderle porque otra vez perdió el conocimiento durante breves segundos. Scorpius la cargó y la empujó por la ventana hacia fuera. Rose recobró la conciencia al caer sobre el césped y ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando varios trozos de cristal le cortaron una mejilla y las palmas de las manos. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su corazón: fuertes, como un tambor de guerra.

Volvió a experimentar arcadas, pero no vomitó. Cuando abrió los ojos todo fue borroso y caótico. Escuchó el grito de Scorpius y lo vio caer a su lado sobre trozos de vidrio que también lo lastimaron. El rubio se puso rápidamente de pie y la volvió a cargar sobre su hombro.

—¡Mis abuelos…! ¡Scorpius…el fuego… mis abuelos!— gritó Rose, sollozando, de forma incoherente.

—¡No podemos volver por ellos, Rose, es demasiado tarde!— le respondió él mientras avanzaba con ella por el jardín y se dirigía a la salida que daba a la calle.

—¡Mis abuelos! ¡No! ¡No, por favor!

La noche oscura era iluminada únicamente por el fuego que consumía la casa de los Granger. Sólo cuando estuvieron en la calle el slytherin se permitió caer al suelo con Rose. Notó que la cabeza le sangraba por el golpe que el hombre de la pistola le había dado. Se miró las manos: le temblaban espasmódicamente. Frente a él la casa ardía como una enorme bola de fuego.

Y entonces miró a Rose.

La pelirroja se había puesto de pie, en medio de la calle, y con completa desolación miraba la casa de su infancia, la casa de sus amados abuelos, destruyéndose, convirtiéndose en cenizas. Rose lloraba como Scorpius no la había visto llorar jamás. Sus labios temblaban, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, sus ojos azules reflejaban una tristeza y un dolor tan grande que le era imposible de describir. Una vez más Scorpius sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas: podía sentirla, podía sentir lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo, y ese dolor se anclaba en él como si fuera suyo.

Con debilidad e incredulidad se puso de pie. Las ideas acudían a su mente como trenes dispuestos a colisionar. La adrenalina aún lo mantenía agitado y, de cierta forma, perturbado. Rose no estaba en condiciones de pensar, por eso él tenía que hacerlo: debía ser fuerte y hacerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello hubiera ocurrido? ¿Quiénes habían llamado a esos hombres? ¿Quiénes habían denunciado a la familia Granger como una familia de magos? Los hombres habían dicho que los vecinos lo habían hecho. Scorpius miró a su alrededor: las casas del barrio tenían las luces apagadas. Vio cómo una señora que espiaba sigilosamente por una ventana corrió la cortina, ocultándose. ¿Cómo podía estar una casa incendiándose y que nadie en el vecindario hiciera nada? ¿A este punto estaba llegando el odio de los muggles por los magos y brujas? Algo extraño estaba pasando allí, algo que despedía un olor a podrido y que Scorpius no podía identificar.

Lo único que sabía era que no se sentía seguro allí, en ese barrio, en medio de la calle.

Tenía que llevarse a Rose de vuelta al mundo mágico. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando un grito espantoso y agudo forzó a Rose y a Scorpius a cubrirse los oídos con las manos. El ruido era chirriante y doloroso para los tímpanos. Su fuerza era tal que el rubio sintió cómo la visión se le nublaba y empezaba a marearse. Apenas tuvo tiempo de averiguar la procedencia de aquel grito sobrenatural porque sintió cómo algo lo empujaba y lo hacía caer contra el asfalto. Luego vio a Rose ser rasguñada por lo que parecía un espectro que voló rápidamente lejos de ellos, pero que en el cielo oscuro dio la vuelta y emprendió un descenso rabioso.

—¿Una banshee?— soltó Scorpius, impactado al reconocer a la criatura.

Inmediatamente se vio obligado a callarse: miró a Rose, quien confundida se acariciaba el brazo herido, y tras sus espaldas divisó a por lo menos una docena de banshees dirigirse directamente hacia ellos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¡Rose!— gritó Scorpius.

La pelirroja pareció no escucharlo. Sus ojos azules, inconsolables, volvieron a la casa en llamas que se destruía lentamente frente a ellos.

Tenía que sacarla de allí. Tenía que ponerla a salvo.

El slytherin se puso de pie y tomó a Rose por la muñeca con brusquedad. Rápidamente emprendió una carrera por la calle desierta con la pelirroja a cuestas mientras que los gritos agudos y furiosos de las banshees los siguieron con la intención de alcanzarlos. Scorpius corría con todas sus fuerzas y obligaba a Rose a acelerar. ¿Cómo era que criaturas mágicas de ese tipo estaban en el mundo muggle? ¿Por qué justo en la calle de los Granger? ¿Habían venido a atacarlos? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Scorpius, casi sin aliento, entró con Rose a un túnel peatonal con farolas de luces interminentes. Pegó a Rose contra el muro, a la sombra, y tomó su rostro inundado por las lágrimas entre sus manos mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en los de ella.

—Rose, sé que es difícil.— le dijo. —Sé que es el peor momento de tu vida, sé que sufres y que no estás en condiciones de pensar o de decir nada…Lo sé, pero necesito que reacciones. Necesito que me ayudes a sacarte de aquí.— Scorpius soltó un gruñido de frustración. —No entiendo lo que está pasando, estoy tan confundido como tú lo estás, pero si no reaccionas yo…— los ojos de Rose no lo miraban, estaban fijos en su mirada gris, pero era como si no pudieran ver nada. Rose no parecía escucharlo en lo absoluto y sólo se limitaba a temblar y a llorar. —Maldita sea, Rose… —Scorpius sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente. —Perdóname…— le soltó con la voz quebrada. —Perdóname por no haber podido salvar a tus abuelos…No pude hacerlo. No pude ahorrarte este dolor.

Rose continuó ajena a todo y Scorpius dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a humedecer su rostro. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado así. Quizás cuando se enteró de que su padre había presenciado la tortura a Hermione Granger, pero incluso ese sentimiento no podía compararse con lo que sentía en ese momento. Hubiera dado todo por poder quitarle ese pesar de encima a Rose. La impotencia lo paralizaba. No había forma de revertir lo que había sucedido.

Rose había visto cómo sus abuelos eran asesinados y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera cambiar esa situación.

Scorpius golpeó el muro con el puño cerrado. No tenían sus varitas y estaban muy lejos de algún punto que conectara el mundo muggle con el mágico. Estaban absolutamente indefensos y desprotegidos.

Tras unas rejas del túnel pudo ver cómo unos hombres con capas plateadas volaban montados en threstrals y su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Pertenecían esos a la misma organización que había atacado a Rose en Hogsmeade y matado a Eros? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Si descubrían que estaban allí escondidos estarían perdidos.

Con verdadero pavor escuchó el grito de una banshee haciendo eco dentro del túnel. Las criaturas habían entrado, o al menos una de ellas. Scorpius tomó a Rose y la envolvió en sus brazos. ¿Qué era lo que debían hacer ahora? ¿Salir y ser capturados por los hombres en los threstrals o quedarse allí y ser atacados por las banshees?

—No voy a permitir que te latimen.— murmuró el rubio casi para sí mismo, pues sabía que ella no lo escuchaba. —Se lo prometí a tu abuela y pienso cumplir con mi palabra.

Scorpius se escondió con Rose en un recoveco oscuro y aguardó. Los gritos de la banshee se volvían cada vez más intensos. Su corazón latía con fuerza anticipando el ataque que recibirían. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger a Rose.

Incluso a dar su vida por ella.

Scorpius contuvo la respiración. Darse cuenta de que morir era una posibilidad menos dolorosa que la de perderla lo hizo sobrecogerse. ¿Era de esa manera como su padre, Draco Malfoy, amaba a su madre, Astoria Greengrass? ¿Era así como se sentía estar profunda y absolutamente enamorado de alguien?

Entonces supo, como en una especie de revelación, que estaba temblando de miedo de la cabeza a los pies, pero no por él ni lo que pudiera pasarle, sino por ella: tenía terror de no poder hacer nada para salvar a Rose, de no poder impedir que la lastimaran. Ese miedo hacía sentir el corazón en la garganta y la adrenalina a flor de piel. Nunca antes en toda su vida había experimentado el miedo que en ese instante lo corroía.

De solo pensar que podría ver, tal y como lo hizo con los Granger, el asesinato de Rose…

Presenciar la muerte de la pelirroja y no poder hacer nada al respecto…

Scorpius se sintió horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que algo así ocurriera. Apretó a Rose con más fuerza contra sí.

Jamás lo permitiría.

De repente, los gritos de la banshee desaparecieron. Scorpius tragó saliva y lo único que pudo escuchar fueron los sollozos de Rose y su propio corazón latiéndole salvajemente dentro del pecho. Notó que estaba sudando y que su respiración estaba más agitada que nunca.

¿Se habría ido?

El slytherin asomó ligeramente la cabeza y vio el túnel completamente despejado.

Y entonces el grito de la banshee sonó contra su oído.

Scorpius no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: una fuerza descomunal lo separó de Rose y lo lanzó contra el muro opuesto. Rose, aterrada, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras veía a la banshee abrir su boca en dirección hacia ella para mostrar cientos de dientes afilados y amarillentos.

—¡No!— gritó Scorpius. —¡Rose!

Lo que ocurrió después fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: el slytherin vio, atónito, cómo Aarón caía con todo su peso sobre la banshee y le clavaba en el pecho un puñal con el que la abrió en dos. La banshee, viva aún, continuó gritando intensamente. Aarón la tomó por el cuello y, con asombrosa fuerza y habilidad, se lo quebró.

La banshee se convirtió en un cúmulo de humo blanco que se esparció por el aire.

—¿Están bien?— preguntó Aarón, mirando a Rose y a Scorpius. —La casa de los Granger…

—Están muertos.— dijo Scorpius. —No hay tiempo para explicar. Estamos rodeados.

Aarón miró a Rose con preocupación. La pelirroja se había dejado caer al suelo, sentada, y había cerrado los ojos.

—Lo sé.— dijo el castaño, finalmente, volviendo a mirar a Scorpius. —Hay tres hombres de capas plateadas volando sobre threstrals afuera del túnel, una docena de banshees intentando entrar y, además, creo que vi dementores a dos manzanas de aquí.

Scorpius miró a Aarón con detenimiento. Vestía con la misma ropa que con la que se lo habían llevado prisionero a la casa de Rizieri. Su camisa blanca estaba algo abierta y su pantalón negro manchado. Usaba un cinto en donde parecía tener cuchillos de distintos tipos, una espada, discos de acero con púas, cadenas y un búmeran afilado que parecía ser capaz de cortar cientos de cabezas.

—¿Quién eres?— le preguntó el rubio, desconcertado.

Aarón miró ambos lados del túnel.

—Es una larga historia.— le dijo. —Fui cazador de monstruos mágicos antes de ser miembro de seguridad de la Orden. ¿Tienen sus varitas?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No. Y Rose no está en condiciones de usarla aunque la tuviera.— le dijo el rubio.

Aarón maldijo por lo bajo.

—Yo tampoco tengo la mía. Esto es todo lo que alcancé a tomar.— se sacó la espada del cinto y se la lanzó a Scorpius, quien la agarró con torpeza. —Escucha, debemos…

Un sonido espeluznante, parecido a un suspiro, los obligó a mirar hacia la boca izquierda del túnel. Scorpius palideció. Cinco dementores avanzaron hacia ellos con sus manos largas y negras extendidas.

—No hay forma de que nos los saquemos encima sin un patronus.— dijo Aarón. —Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué están estas criaturas aquí?— preguntó Scorpius mientras tomaba a Rose y la levantana del suelo.

Aarón, sin quitarles los ojos de encima a los dementores que se acercaban peligrosamente, le respondió:

—Alguien debió correr la voz de que la sangre de fuego se encontraba aquí.— dijo el castaño. —Hay muchas especies mágicas que no quieren a la heredera de los poderes de Morgana le Fay en el poder.

Los dementores aceleraron su velocidad y Rose gritó desesperadamente. Scorpius lo sintió también: la proximidad de los dementores empezaba a afectarlos.

—Corre, ¡ahora!— gritó el castaño.

Scorpius, Rose y Aarón corrieron velozmente hacia la salida del túnel y, cuando salieron, un grupo de banshees se lanzó sobre ellos. Aarón lanzó su búmeran de cuchillas y tres banshees perdieron la cabeza al instante convirtiéndose en humo. Scorpius, sin dejar de correr, vio cómo el castaño recuperaba su arma sin dificultad alguna.

—Adelántate, yo las distraeré.— le dijo Aarón mientras se sumergía en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra un número considerable de banshees que gritaban de forma ensordecedora, venciendo a cada una de ellas con movimientos limpios y certeros.

Scorpius haló a Rose con más fuerza y aceleró. En otras circunstancias se habría quedado para ayudar a Aarón y jamás lo habría dejado solo, pero su prioridad, que era la misma del castaño, era poner a la pelirroja en un lugar seguro. Aquella era la primera vez que él y Aarón trabajaban juntos y cooperaban por un mismo fin. También era la primera vez, desde que lo conocía, que se alegraba de tenerlo cerca.

Scorpius tomó un callejón oscuro con el fin de ser menos visible y siguió corriendo con la pelirroja a cuestas. Una vez que emergieron en la calle paralela —una avenida de luz tenue que permanecía completamente desolada— avanzaron a gran velocidad hasta que, de repente, un grupo de diez dementores los interceptó. El slytherin intentó tomar el camino opuesto, escapar de aquellas criaturas, pero los dementores formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos, acorralándolos. Rose no tardó en caer al suelo, llevarse las manos a la cabeza, llorar y gritar. La cercanía de aquellas criaturas la afectaba rápidamente y sin tregua alguna.

Los dementores fueron cerrando el círculo alrededor de ellos.

Scorpius se sintió debilitado y mareado por los malos recuerdos y sensaciones negativas, flashes de la muerte de los Granger acurdieron a él, también flashes de cuando era niño y abrió por primera vez un libro de historia mágica que lo informó de los mortífagos, Voldemort, la guerra, y entendió el papel de su familia en ésta. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, pero se sostuvo de pie, negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad de ceder: no podía abandonar a Rose. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera, pero no podía dejarla.

Un dementor se posó sobre la gryffindoriana, quien gritaba en el suelo, atormentada por los malos recuerdos, y comenzó a succionar directamente de ella todos los buenos momentos de su vida, atormentándola, amenazando con darle el beso mortal.

Scorpius cayó de rodillas y apoyó sus manos sobre el asfalto. Un dementor se colocó sobre él y empezó a succionar todas sus fuerzas.

Tenía que resistir, tenía que luchar.

Si no lo hacía Rose…

Scorpius gritó con fuerza y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. Con algo de sorpresa sintió cómo sus manos se adherían al asfalto y un choque de electricidad lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón comenzó a latir como una locomotora.

Un nuevo grito emergió de sus labios cuando un extraño calor envolvió sus huesos y, cuando abrió los ojos, notó que sus antebrazos se habían oscurecido con marcas de raíces negras que se pintaban en sus venas. Las líneas subían por sus antebrazos y trepaban hasta sus hombros, generándole un dolor inaudito. Intentó despegar sus manos de la tierra, pero le fue imposible. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces, después de varios segundos de forcejear, sus manos se separaron del asfalto y él pudo ponerse de pie, impulsado por una fuerza cuya procedencia desconocía.

Sus manos, temblorosas, despedían una luz azul que poco a poco iba creciendo. El rubio no pudo mirar directo a la luz por mucho tiempo: era intensa y lo cegaba. Alejó sus manos extendiéndolas hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo y los dementores salieron expulsados cuando el brillo fue tan intenso como un relámpago.

Rose, caída en el suelo y casi inconsciente, dejó de gritar y se colocó en posición fetal.

La luz de las manos de Scorpius desapareció bruscamente, tal y como apareció, y el rubio cayó sentado junto a la pelirroja, quien sollozaba en silencio, trémula y pálida por el horror.

Él, aún temblando, vio con alivio que los dementores se habían ido para no volver. Su corazón aún latía desbocado. La adrenalina lo consumía: ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía ser cierto.

El sonido del batido de unas alas un par de metros sobre su cabeza lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

—No…— murmuró cuando vio a un threstral descender y a uno de los magos de capa plateada empuñando una varita.

El hombre lo apuntó y pareció murmurar algo, pero antes de que el hechizo emergiera de la punta de su varita, el búmeran de Aarón le golpeó la muñeca y se vio forzado a ascender nuevamente en el aire, herido.

Scorpius vio al castaño recoger su arma en el aire a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Corre!— le gritó el castaño mientras enfrentaba a dos magos montados en threstrals que habían aparecido en el aire.

El rubio se puso bruscamente de pie y levantó a Rose, forzándola a correr a su lado nuevamente.

Ni bien cruzaron la esquina cuando una banshee los separó con su grito. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos banshees más aparecieron y tomaron a Scorpius por los brazos, gritándole directamente en los oídos, rasguñándolo, hiriéndolo tanto como podían.

Rose, por su parte, había sido atrapada por otra banshee que la tomaba por el cuello mientras le aullaba ensordecedoramente muy cerca del rostro. La pelirroja tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y luchaba con ambas manos para soltarse de su agresora, pero apenas conseguía moverse.

—¡Rose!— gritó Scorpius, frustrado, golpeando como podía a las banshees que se le abalanzaban encima como una manada de hienas salvajes.

Las luces de una camioneta espantaron a la criatura que asfixiaba a Rose y la hizo volar lejos. Scorpius aprovechó el momento de excesiva luminosidad para golpear y pasear a las criaturas que lo sostenían. Agotado y herido se dirigió hacia Rose, quien permanecía de pie, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos en medio de la calle.

El slytherin aceleró el ritmo de su andar cuando vio que de la camioneta se bajaba un hombre vestido de negro, calvo, con un arma parecida a las que maneajaban los hombres que mataron a los Granger.

Durante un breve segundo los ojos grises del rubio se chocaron con los oscuros y siniestros del muggle.

Luego ambos apresuraron el paso hacia Rose.

Cuando la pelirroja se descubrió el rostro y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo sintió, inmediatamente, cómo dos manos la sujetaban de extremo a extremo. No podía hablar, no podía ver nada con claridad. Lo único que logró identificar fue a Scorpius, halándola hacia él, y luego a un hombre que jamás había visto antes, pálido y lúgubre, que la halaba en sentido contrario.

—¿Scorpius?— preguntó Rose, casi en un susurro, como si sólo entonces empezara a emerger de su profundo estado de shock.

El slytherin sujetaba la muñeca de la pelirroja con fuerza impidiendo que el hombre se la llevara. No iba a dejarla ir. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿De dónde había salido?

Entonces, con verdadero pánico, Scorpius sintió el peso de las banshees colgándose de su espalda y agrediéndolo. Sin quererlo su mano fue deslizándose, apartándose de la de Rose, y aunque puso todo de sí le fue imposible igualar la fuerza de las banshees que lo halaban hacia ellas, obstinadas.

—¡Rose!— gritó Scorpius, desesperado. —¡No te sueltes!

—¡No puedo! ¡Scorpius!— gritó ella.

Y sus manos se separaron.

El slytherin cayó sobre el asfalto, atacado por tres banshees, y vio, impotente, cómo el muggle arrastraba a Rose consigo, la metía en la camioneta y partía a toda velocidad sin dajar rastro alguno de su presencia.

—¡Rose! ¡No!— gritó Scorpius mientras intentaba inútilmente de deshacerse de las banshees.

Un rayo de luz espantó a las criaturas que lo atacaban y el slytherin, con el corazón en la garganta, volteó para ver a Earlena con su varita elevada en el aire. Detrás de ella aparecieron Rizieri, Ásban y una tropa de lo que parecían ser magos y brujas de la Orden.

—Rápido, Rizieri, tenemos que alcanzar ese vehículo.— dijo Earlena montándose en su escoba.

Rizieri la imitó y juntos salieron como dos bólidos tras la camioneta que se había llevado a Rose. Scorpius intentó levantarse del suelo, pero todo le daba vueltas. Dos gotas de sangre corrieron por su frente y cayeron al suelo. ¿Qué tan herido estaba? Sí, ahora lo recordaba: lo habían golpeado con un arma en la cabeza.

Ásban corrió hacia él. Su capa azul era pulcra y de un material que se confundía con la noche. El mago se inclinó hacia él y lo miró con genuina preocupación.

—Scorpius, háblame.— le exigió.

El rubio no vio más que siluetas y nubes borrosas.

—Rose…— fue todo lo que pudo murmurar.

Y luego todo se apagó.

**2.-**

Albus entró al gran comedor y sonrió cuando vio a Megara sentada en la mesa semivacía de Gryffindor. La mañana era agradable y el día parecía prometer serlo también. El moreno caminó hacia su novia, depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la slytheriana, y se sentó a su lado.

—Creo que lo que más me gusta es empezar el día así, mirándote.— le dijo Albus mientras deslizaba sus ojos verdes por los labios de la morena y se mordía el labio inferior. —Aunque se me ocurren otras maneras en las que el día puede mejorar…

Megara se echó hacia atrás, instintivamente, cuando vio que el gryffindoriano se aproximaba para besarla y lo miró con severidad. Albus frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo?— le preguntó, preocupado.

Megara le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

—¿Quién es Danielle?

Albus guardó silencio. La morena notó por su expresión que estaba sorprendido, pero además, dolido, como si ella, con tan solo haber mencionado ese nombre, hubiera tocado una herida aún abierta. Y eso no hizo más que enfadarla.

—¿Quién te habló de ella?— preguntó Albus en un tono distante y extrañamente frío.

Megara levantó una ceja.

—¿Importa eso realmente?— le preguntó. —¿Por qué jamás me has hablado de ella?

Albus miró a Megara con repentina dureza.

—Dime quién te habló de Danielle.— le exigió clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. —Ahora.

Megara soltó una risa de incredulidad.

—Tu hermana, ¿quién más?— le soltó. —No puedo creer que me exijas cosas después de que te he hecho una pregunta y tú…

—¿Te he preguntado yo con quiénes has estado antes de mí?— le preguntó el moreno y ella recibió eso como una bofetada. Albus le parecía un extraño. Había bastado mencionar el nombre de aquella chica para que él cambiara completamente su actitud hacia ella. —Creo que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que ocurrió con mi vida en el pasado.

Megara frunció el ceño, confundida. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, mucho menos podría creer que fuera Albus, su Albus, el que le estuviera hablando de ese modo tan impersonal y distante. Una vez más se interponía entre los dos una barrera infranqueable que ella no conseguía dilucidar. Desde el principio había sido así: Megara siempre había sentido que en ciertos aspectos Albus le era inasible. Creyó, tontamente, que se trataba de su madurez y de su carácter sobrio, tan distinto a la impulsividad y a la pasión que la caracterizaban a ella, pero ahora entendía que no se trataba de eso: lo que los separaba eran los secretos, todo lo que no conocía de Albus y que él no parecía dispuesto a compartir. Sin quererlo sintió una tristeza inconmensurable.

Y eso la hizo enfadarse aún más.

—¿Quieres que te cuente quiénes son todos los chicos con los que me he acostado antes de ti? ¿Quieres que te haga la lista y te diga de quiénes me he enamorado y de quiénes no?— le dijo ella. —Lo haré, si eso es lo que te haría responder a mi pregunta: ¿quién es Danielle?

Albus la miró de una forma que la hizo estremecerse.

—Detente, Megara.— le dijo. —No quieres conocer esa parte de mi vida.

Megara lo miró con rencor.

—Me dijiste que sólo salías con chicas por las que sentías algo, así que asumo que Danielle fue alguien importante. No, espera, me corrijo a mí misma: es alguien importante.— dijo la morena. —Por algo todavía te escribes cartas con ella, ¿no?

Albus miró a la slytheriana con enfado contenido.

—¿Fue Scorpius el primero con el que te acostaste o fue Nott?— le soltó con una acidez inaudita.

Megara descargó ua bofetada sobre la mejilla izquierda de Albus haciéndolo voltear hacia un lado. Las pocas personas que andaban por el comedor los miraron con sorpresa y desconcierto.

La slytheriana se puso de pie bruscamente.

—Me acosté con los dos.— le dijo ella con toda la intención de herirlo. —Ya sabes: me encantan los tríos. Es más, ¿por qué no invitamos a Danielle a la torre de astronomía? Es obvio que ya está metida en nuestra relación. Hagamos que la situación sea oficial.

Y con esto Megara caminó lejos de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió a la suya. Alexander y Lucy, quienes acababan de entrar y no se habían percatado de nada, se sentaron también en la mesa de slytherin, juntos.

Albus, notablemente disgustado consigo mismo por haber llevado la discusión a terrenos pantanosos, clavó su mirada en la mesa y se abstrajo de todo durante un par de segundos hasta que Lily llegó y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué hace Lucy en la mesa de slytherin?— preguntó la pelirroja. —Nott debería ahorrarle el dolor de compartir mesa con gente tan desagradable y venir a la nuestra o ir a la de Hufflepuff.

Albus miró a su hermana mientras ella se servía unas cuantas frutas.

—¿Por qué le hablaste de Danielle a Megara?— le preguntó el moreno en un tono claramente molesto.

Lily se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

—No sabía que ella no lo sabía. — le dijo la pelirroja. —La mencioné sin saber que no le habías hablado de ella. ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

Albus dejó caer la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Gracias, Lily.— le dijo, enfadado. —Gracias por arruinarme el día.

Lily vio, estupefacta, cómo su hermano salía del gran comedor dando grandes zancadas. Albus no solía molestarse a menudo, por eso le resultó tan chocante verlo abandonar la mesa de esa manera. La pelirroja miró hacia la mesa de slytherin y vio que Megara desayunaba en silencio al lado de Alexander y de Lucy. ¿Habrían peleado?

Lily esbozó una ligera sonrisa y siguió con su desayuno. No podía evitar sentirse algo contenta de que su hermano y Megara Zabini hubieran discutido, después de todo, no soportaba en lo absoluto a la slytheriana. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al pensar en Albus. El moreno no parecía sentirse nada bien y eso, por el contrario, la amargaba profundamente. Su hermano era, para ella, lo más importante en el mundo. Adoraba a Albus y lo consideraba, junto a su padre, como el modelo de hombre perfecto. Aunque nunca se lo dijera lo admiraba y prefería cortarse una mano antes de hacerlo infeliz.

¿Sería Megara Zabini su felicidad?

—Me da miedo cuando andas pensativa.— le dijo Hugo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Louis y Fred también se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a llenar su plato inmediatamente. —Es como si planearas la muerte de alguien. Mi muerte, por ejemplo.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Debería planear tu muerte un día de estos, pero me da pereza hacerlo.— dijo la pelirroja mientras se llevaba a la boca una uva.

Dominique y Roxanne se sentaron con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor. La rubia aplaudió mientras miraba las frutas que tenía para escoger.

—¿Por qué siempre su mesa tiene más frutas que la de Ravenclaw?— preguntó Roxanne algo indignada.

—Eso es porque somos mejores.— dijo Fred mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana.

—¿Y en qué mundo eres mejor que yo, Freddie?— preguntó Roxanne, sonriéndole. —Quizás en uno paralelo en el que puedes hacer tus tareas sin pedirme ayuda.

Louis soltó una carcajada.

—¡Te ganó!— le soltó a Fred.

—¿Y Albus?— preguntó Hugo.

—¿Y Lucy?— preguntó Roxanne.

Dominique, con la boca llena, saltó sobre su asiento y apuntó a la mesa de slytherin con su dedo índice.

—Lucy se equivocó de mesa.— soltó la rubia mientras agitaba su mano en el aire llamando la atención de la pelinaranja. —¡Lucy, te equivocaste de…!

Roxanne le tapó la boca a su prima y la hizo sentarse nuevamente.

—Dom, Lucy no se equivocó, está con su novio, ¿recuerdas? Alexander Nott.— le dijo la morena.

Dominique se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Por Merlín, lo había olvidado.— dijo, y luego sonrió. —¡Eso significa que no acabé con su relación!— se volvió a poner de pie y agitó la mano en el aire otra vez, llamando la atención de Lucy y de Alexander. —¡Los quiero, sigan juntos para siempre!

Hugo frunció el ceño y miró a Dominique con reproche mientras la rubia se volvía a sentar.

—¿Por qué querrías que siguieran juntos para siempre?— le preguntó. —¿Es que acaso quieres a Alexander Nott en la familia? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Dominique se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me parece muy guapo y muy inteligente.— dijo la rubia. —Además, Lucy lo quiere. Todo lo que sea importante para un miembro de esta familia lo es también para mí.

Hugo suspiró y entornó los ojos.

—Eres adorablemente insoportable.

Lily miró a Hugo y asintió.

—¿Sí o no?— dijo la pelirroja. — Es realmente difícil odiarla y amarla a la vez.

Dominique sonrió ampliamente.

—Solo ámenme y ya.

Roxanne suspiró mientras veía a Alexander y a Lucy charlar animadamente mientras desayunaban. El slytherin untó la nariz de la hufflepuff con mermelada y los dos rieron. Muchas chicas miraron, celosas, cómo el castaño besaba la punta de la nariz de Lucy con la excusa de limpiarle la mermelada. La pelinaranja se sonrojó intensamente.

—Se ven muy bien juntos. Y tengo que admitir que Nott no me cae nada mal.— dijo Roxanne. —Las veces que ha comido en nuestra mesa ha sido realmente gentil.

—Eso es porque está fingiendo.— dijo Hugo. —Seamos honestos: Nott es el mejor amigo de Malfoy y Malfoy es una lacra que rompió el corazón de mi hermana, por lo tanto, Nott cae en el mismo saco.

—¿Y Megara?— preguntó Fred. —Ella también es amiga de Malfoy y creí que había empezado a caerte bien.

Lily le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a Hugo.

—¿Te cae bien el soldadito ese?— le preguntó. —¿Me estás traicionando?

Hugo se aclaró la garganta y luego miró a Fred con rencor.

—Gracias, Fred. Ahora, por tu culpa, Lily planeará mi muerte.

—Y triunfaré en ello.— dijo la pelirroja.

Hugo volteó y vio cómo Alexander y Lucy se miraban afectuosamente mientras bebían sus respectivos zumos.

—Creo que quiero vomitar.— dijo el castaño, y luego miró a Roxanne y a Dominique. —Les prohibo salir con slytherins, ¿entendido?

La mulata se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué no se lo prohibes también a Lily?— le preguntó.

Hugo esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Bromeas?— le soltó. —Lily es la única de la familia por la que pondría las manos en el fuego de que jamás caería en los brazos de un slytherin.

Lily sonrió.

—Eso es porque tengo buen gusto.— dijo mientras bebía un poco de leche.

En ese momento Lorcan entró al gran comedor y la pelirroja no pudo evitar atragantarse un poco con lo que había bebido. Hugo le dio dos ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

Lily asintió y guardó silencio. Lorcan avanzó hacia la mesa de slytherin y se sentó junto a Megara. El rubio llevaba, como siempre, su corbata floja y parte de su camisa fuera del pantalón. "¿Es que acaso no puede usar el uniforme como es debido?", pensó Lily y bufó.

—Me pregunto si Lorcan ya habrá vuelto con Libby Dworkin.— dijo el pelirrojo.

Lily soltó una risa corta.

—Lo dudo.— dijo la gryffindoriana. —Scamander es un tonto, pero no tanto como para continuar una relación con una chica como esa.

—Curioso.— dijo Louis. —Porque ahora mismo los dos están hablando.

Lily se volteó y vio, con sorpresa y algo de irritación, cómo Libby se sentaba junto a Lorcan y los dos charlaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Abruptamente volvió a su desayuno y bebió de su vaso, molesta y sin saber exactamente por qué.

—¿Por qué Rose no ha vuelto todavía?— preguntó Hugo mientras se servía una tostada. —La prueba ya terminó. No entiendo por qué no ha regresado al colegio.

—Sí, es extraño.— dijo Lily.

—Tal vez Rose y Malfoy se reconciliaron y huyeron juntos.— dijo Dominique sonriendo y uniendo ambas manos en el aire con ilusión.

Hugo escupió un pedazo de tostada en su plato y tosió profusamente. Esta vez fue Lily quien le dio palmadas en la espalda.

—¡¿Estás loca, Dominique?!— soltó Hugo, enfadado. Luego miró a Louis. —¿Qué diablos le ocurre a tu hermana? ¿Por qué no es como la gente normal?

—No lo sé. Nació así.— respondió el rubio.

Dominique pestañeó un par de veces seguidas y borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Era una broma, nada más.— dijo en un tono bajo. —No es como si me gustaran las huidas románticas ni nada por el estilo. No me gustan. Odio el romance y odio las huidas, por lo tanto, las dos cosas juntas me horrorizan.— mintió.

Roxanne le sonrió a la rubia con ternura.

—Dom, ¿quieres escaparte algún día con alguien?

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron.

—Sería como en las películas muggles.— dijo Dominique, sonriendo. —Pero como van las cosas en mi vida probablemente con el único ser vivo con el que huya será con Rompope.

—¿Tu lechuza?— preguntó la mulata, riendo.

—No te burles de mi soledad.— le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Louis meneó la cabeza.

—Y es ella la que está en Ravenclaw.

—¡Por Merlín!— soltó Dominique mirando a la entrada del gran comedor. —¿Es ese Lysander?

Todos voltearon para ver, sorprendidos y anonadados, cómo Lysander Scamander entraba al gran comedor completamente desnudo salvo por unos calzoncillos que decían "Soy un zopenco".

Roxanne rió con soltura y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para contenerse.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta perdió Lysander?— preguntó Louis.

Lorcan, desde la mesa de slytherin, vio, incrédulo, cómo su hermano caminaba ante las miradas y risas de todo el comedor hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentaba a desayunar.

—Pobre Lys.— comentó Dominique. —Ahora todas esas chicas que andan atrás de él lo estarán aún más después de ver semejante cuerpo pasean…¡Auch!

Dominique se acarició las costillas luego de que Roxanne le hubiera propinado un golpe con el codo.

Mientras todos comentaban lo sucedido, la mulata se giró para ver a Lysander, sonrojado e incómodo, empezar a desayunar en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Durante unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron: la de ella, burlona, la de él, desafiante. Lysander parecía decirle con la mirada que estaba dispuesto a llegar al final de la lista. Roxanne, por el contrario, disfrutaba de la situación.

Ceylan Doorfles, jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw, caminó hacia Lysander y se detuvo justo frente a él.

—Señor Scamander, ¿qué cree que hace?— le preguntó.

Lysander entornó los ojos.

—Cumplo un castigo.— le respondió desviando la mirada hacia Roxanne.

Ceylan Doorfles asintió.

—Muy bien.— dijo la profesora. —En ese caso permitiré que la humillación continúe.

Mientras la profesora se daba la vuelta el profesor Malone, quien también había decidido acercarse, la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo.

—Ceylan, no puedes permitir que un alumno de tu casa desayune desnudo en el gran comedor.— le dijo él, regañándola.

Ceylan pestañeó un par de veces seguidas.

—¿Por qué no? Es divertido.— le dijo la profesora. —Este colegio me aburre constantemente, ¿por qué no permitir que haya algo de entretenimiento gratuito?

Hugo, quien desde la mesa de Gryffindor había escuchado la conversación entre los profesores, bufó.

—Doorfles está muy loca.— dijo.

Y todos continuaron desayunando en silencio.

**3.-**

Scorpius abrió los ojos y se impulsó hacia arriba sentándose sobre la camilla, temblando como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. El sol penetraba tenuemente por los cristales de unos ventanales largos y rectangulares. Todavía recordaba a las banshees, los dementores, los hombres en los threstrals y a Rose…

¿En dónde estaba Rose?

El rubio miró a su alrededor con desesperación: estaba en un habitáculo blanco poblado de camillas vacías con sábanas celestes. Un olor a pociones y a ungüentos le llenó los pulmones, mareándolo. Se sostuvo la cabeza con dolor. Pudo sentir la textura de un ventaje en su cabeza. Sí, ahora lo recordaba: había sido golpeado con un arma muggle.

Los abuelos Granger habían muerto.

Un muggle se había llevado a Rose y él no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

Scorpius soltó un gruñido de angustia y frustración. Se sacó violentamente la sábana de encima y notó que vestía un pantalón y una camisa blanca que no eran suyas. ¿En dónde diablos estaba?

Tenía que encontrar a Rose.

Se puso de pie pero ni bien tocó el suelo sus piernas tambalearon y tuvo que apoyarse en la camilla. El mundo entero le daba vueltas.

Toda esa angustia que lo carcomía por dentro, todo eso que lo ahogaba, ¿eran sus propios sentimientos o los de Rose? ¿Qué tan lejos estaban el uno del otro? ¿La estaba sintiendo o se trataba únicamente de sus sensaciones individuales?

Scorpius sintió el calor de una mano agarrándolo por el brazo y ayudándolo a sentarse nuevamente en la camilla.

—No te esfuerces.— le dijo una voz conocida. —Tu cabeza sanará, pero necesitas descansar para que la poción actúe y la herida cicatrice.

Scorpius levantó la mirada y vio a Aarón frente a él. El castaño tenía el cabello desordenado y su ropa estaba rasgada. El sol pegaba contra sus facciones haciendo que su piel pareciera aún más blanca, a pesar del ligero bronceado de su tonalidad. Estaba claro para Scorpius que él había permanecido inconsciente toda la noche y que, mientras tanto, Aarón no había siquiera tenido tiempo para cambiarse.

—Rose..— fue todo lo que Scorpius pudo pronunciar. Notó que su voz era rasposa y que le dolía la garganta. Aarón le acercó un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció.

—No hables.— le dijo el castaño. —Sólo tienes que escucharme. Te lo contaré todo. No va a gustarte.

Scorpius dejó el vaso de agua a un lado y miró con expectación y algo de temor a Aarón. Tenía sed, pero satisfacer sus necesidades era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. Podía ver a través del castaño: tenía una apariencia de preocupación extrema. Jamás lo había visto tan perturbado, ni siquiera cuando Ásban lo descubrió delante de Rose. Estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera a decirle no podía ser nada bueno.

Scorpius sintió cómo el miedo comenzaba a doblegarlo. Tenía pánico de lo que Aarón podía llegar a decirle.

El castaño clavó sus ojos oscuros en los grises del rubio.

—Earlena y Rizieri pudieron seguir el rastro de la camioneta en la que iba Rose. — le dijo él. Su voz era grave y taciturna. —Encontraron la camioneta casi a las afueras de Londres, pero sin Rose. Por lo pronto no sabemos en dónde está ni quiénes la tienen. No sabemos nada.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Sus manos se apretaron en dos puños cerrados contra la camilla.

—Estamos en el edificio de la Orden.— le dijo Aarón. —Hemos pasado toda la noche organizando equipos de búsqueda con los mejores rastreadores, tanto nuestros como del Ministerio de Magia.— hizo una pausa mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro. —Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y los demás del Escuadrón Azul están ahora mismo con Ásban, Rizieri y Earlena.— Aarón miró hacia la ventana en silencio. —Para ellos es muy duro. Debes poder imaginarlo. Aún así, quieren escuchar todo lo que pasó de tu boca.— volvió a mirar a Scorpius a los ojos. —Eres el único que estuvo allí desde el principio.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises, humedecidos, en el castaño. Aarón continuó:

—Me gustaría poder decirte qué fue lo que pasó la noche de ayer.— le dijo con una sinceridad de la que el slytherin no lo había creído capaz. —Pero todo lo que tengo son sospechas. Y eso no es suficiente. —Aarón sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de Rose. Scorpius lo miró brillar cuando los rayos del sol pegaron sobre él. El castaño se lo ofreció con la mano extendida. —Es lo único que sobrevivió al incendio.

Scorpius lo tomó y lo apretó entre sus manos. Su propio anillo debía estar entre sus ropas.

Como si Aarón hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos, le dijo:

—Tu ropa fue lavada y las cosas que guardabas en ella están en un lugar seguro.— Aarón le mostró las zapatillas que descansaban al pie de la camilla. —Vamos. Los padres de Rose te están esperando.

Scorpius no se movió de su lugar.

—No.— dijo en un tono más agresivo del que realmente pretendía.

Aarón lo miró a los ojos.

—Esto es duro para todos.— le dijo el castaño. —Yo también estoy preocupado por Rose. Yo también quiero que regrese sana y salva.— detuvo su discurso y cerró los ojos. Scorpius notó la aflicción de Aarón rompiendo, quizás por primera vez, la capa de serenidad e indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. Pocos segundos después el castaño retomó el control de sí y abrió los ojos. —Son sus padres. Y los señores Granger están muertos. Eres el único que estuvo allí, a parte de Rose. Hermione Granger necesita explicaciones. Necesita hablarte. Y tú no puedes negárselo. No tienes idea de cómo está.

Scorpius continuó mirándolo a los ojos.

—No lo entiendes.— le dijo el rubio en un tono apagado y confuso. —No es que no quiera hablar con ellos. Es sólo que no sé cómo hablar de lo que pasó. No sé cómo hacerlo.

Aarón suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño, echándolo hacia atrás.

—Tengo que ser sincero contigo.— le dijo. —Es probable que no sean sólo los padres de Rose los que quieran hablarte. Lo más probable es que seas sometido a varios interrogatorios por parte de los miembros de la Orden. Necesitan saberlo todo para llegar al fondo de esto.

Los ojos de Scorpius se oscurecieron.

—No tengo tiempo para responder preguntas.— dijo el rubio. —Debería estar ahí afuera buscándola. Soy el único que tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, lo sabes. Los anillos han creado una conexión entre nosotros. Puedo sentirla y mi cuerpo sabe cuando está lejos. Ahora mismo apenas puedo sentirla. Sé con sólo estar sentado en esta camilla que está muy lejos de aquí.

Aarón guardó silencio durante un par de segundos.

—Sabes muy bien que nadie va a permitir que salgas de aquí a buscarla.— le dijo el castaño. —Nadie.

Scorpius se tensó y esta vez pudo levantarse de la camilla sin dificultad alguna.

—Eso es porque no saben que estamos conectados.— le dijo el rubio. —Si lo supieran dejarían que…

—¿Que te arriesgaras?— le preguntó el castaño. —¿En verdad crees que van a permitir que el único candidato que queda de la competencia se ponga en peligro?— Aarón lo miró con dureza. —Deliras. No tienes idea de quienes son Earlena y Rizieri, mucho menos Ásban. Los dos primeros son magos responsables que ponen a la Orden por encima de todo. Harán lo posible para encontrar a Rose, pero para ellos nunca será más importante que el futuro de la Orden. En cuanto a Ásban, prefiero abstenerme de comentarios.

—Creí que Rose te importaba.— dijo el rubio, fuera de sí. —Pero ya veo que no. ¿Qué haces aquí, diciéndome todo esto, cuando ella está quién sabe dónde, sufriendo?

Aarón caminó hacia él y se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos brillaban por la ira contenida.

—¿Crees que no estoy asfixiándome por dentro? ¿Crees que no pienso a cada segundo en su rostro, en cómo estará, en si podré volver a verla? Malfoy, no eres el único que la quiere. No eres el único que moriría por tenerla de vuelta.

Scorpius y Aarón se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos, en silencio, y sus ojos funcionaron como un espejo: los dos, mirando al otro, vieron reflejada su propia angustia.

—Te recuerdo que escapé de la casa de Rizieri y que estoy de baja en mis labores para la Orden.— dijo el castaño. —No puedo dar un solo paso sin que me lo permitan. Si intento huir, me encontrarán. Y eso sólo demorará la búsqueda de Rose. Soy más inteligente que impulsivo. Deberías intentar serlo tú también.

Scorpius cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su cabeza aún le dolía, pero no era eso lo que le afectaba. En sus tímpanos todavía sonaban los disparos y los gritos de Rose. Todavía podía ver la sangre, el fuego, las criaturas mágicas atacándolos. Era como si todo continuara ocurriendo en su cabeza y no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Aarón caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió ligeramente para comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo. Una vez que lo hizo volvió a cerrarla.

—Antes de que te lleve con ellos necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ocurrió.— dijo el castaño. —Estuve en los restos de la casa de los Granger. Tenemos que crear una coartada para el incendio.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y miró a Aarón con confusión.

—¿Qué?— fue lo único que pudo soltar.

La mirada de Aarón se ensombreció.

—El incendio… ¿Lo hizo Rose, no es así?— le dijo. Su voz se volvió grave, como de quien intenta hablar de un secreto —Nadie lo puede saber.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que mienta? ¿Por qué?— preguntó el rubio. —Si es por lo de Ásban, otra vez, no quiero que me metas en tu…

—Sólo hazlo.— le dijo Aarón levantando la voz. —Si quieres a Rose, si de verdad te importa, mentirás. Lo harás por ella.

—¿Por ella? ¿De qué diablos estás…?

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?— soltó Aarón, frustrado. —Hasta ahora Rose no ha mostrado la verdadera capacidad de sus poderes y sin embargo ya ha sido atacada más veces de las que podemos contar. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si sale a la luz que una chica de 17 años pudo incendiar una casa entera sólo con su mente? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si lo dices? ¿Cómo vas a explicar la muerte de los dos muggles que asesinaron a los Granger y que encontramos casi carbonizados?

Scorpius guardó silencio. La imagen de Rose mirando a los muggles y haciéndoles algo que él fue incapaz de entender, algo que ocurría en el interior de esos hombres, algo que los mató en cuestión de segundos, volvió a su cabeza como un relámpago. Aarón tenía razón, ¿cómo explicaría algo así sin poner a Rose en evidencia? Lo que había ocurrido era prácticamente indescriptible. Rose había perdido el control y era probable que ni ella misma supiera bien lo que hacía en esos momentos. Él mismo había despertado un poder con los dementores que era incapaz de explicar ni de repetir.

Aarón bufó.

—Sé que no crees en mí y que no compartes mis dudas sobre Ásban, pero quiero que sepas qué es lo que creo que pasará si dices la verdad: Ásban lo sabrá y, si Rose sigue viva, él se encargará de encontrarla antes que cualquiera de nosotros y de aplastarla como una cucaracha.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en Aarón. El castaño se equivocaba en parte: era cierto que no compartía sus dudas sobre Ásban, pero no era cierto, ya no, que no creyera en el castaño. Aarón había aparecido cuando nadie más apareció: había luchado contra las banshees, les había limpiado el camino para que huyeran, había arriesgado su vida no sólo por Rose, sino por él también. Lo había hecho sin que nadie se lo ordenara y había sido valiente hasta el final. Scorpius volvió a apretar las manos formando dos puños cerrados. Si Rose no estaba ahora con ellos era únicamente por su culpa: era él quien no la había protegido. Aarón había confiado en que Scorpius podría ponerla a salvo y le había limpiado el camino para que huyera con ella, y él no consiguió hacerlo.

Le costaba admitir que sin Aarón, ni Rose ni él estarían vivos.

Porque Rose, en donde sea que estuviera, estaba viva: podía sentirla, no con fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para saber que aún respiraba y que todavía podía ser hallada.

Unos pasos aproximándose hicieron que Scorpius y Aarón voltearan hacia la puerta.

Earlena entró.

—Es urgente que vengas con nosotros, Scorpius.— dijo la bruja. Su semblante era verdaderamente catastrófico. —Esto no puede dilatarse más.

Aarón le dedicó una última mirada al rubio y salió de la enfermería. El rubio se colocó las zapatillas y sintió su corazón latir a mil dentro de su pecho.

¿Qué se suponía que debería decirles a los padres de Rose?

¿Cuándo acabaría aquella pesadilla?

Cuando salió de la enfermería acompañado por Earlena caminó por un largo pasillo. En cada esquina había guardias de seguridad, hombres y mujeres que corrían de un lado a otro con papeles en sus manos, el caos parecía reinar hasta que atravesaron un muro y llegaron a un pasillo zigzagueante que estaba totalmente desolado. Avanzaron en silencio hasta una puerta plateada.

Antes de abrirla, Earlena se detuvo.

—Si te sientes mal en algún momento, quiero que me lo informes de inmediato.— le dijo la bruja. —Tu herida aún no ha cicatrizado.

Scorpius, quien sólo podía sentir todo su cuerpo encogerse por los nervios, asintió y respiró hondo. Tenía que ser inteligente y no impulsivo. Aarón tenía razón. Si quería recuperar a Rose tendría que armar un plan para salir de allí sin que nadie se lo impidiera, pero para eso era mejor no levantar sospechas. Debía controlarse y mantenerse sereno.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, debía poder enfrentar a los padres de Rose y contarles lo que tenían derecho a saber.

La puerta se abrió y él tragó saliva.

Earlena entró primero y luego le dio paso a Scorpius. El slytherin vio a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley sentados en una mesa larga, juntos. El pelirrojo tomaba las manos de su esposa, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Scorpius notó que el mismo Ron Weasley parecía poner todo de su parte para no llorar. Quizás estaba siendo fuerte para su esposa, no podía saberlo. A los lados estaba Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, todos pálidos, todos con las miradas humedecidas y enrojecidas. Rizieri y Ásban permanecían de pie junto a la mesa, en silencio y Aarón se apoyaba en una esquina oscura.

Cuando Earlena cerró la puerta detrás de Scorpius, el rubio vio, con verdadero estupor, a su padre, Draco Malfoy, en la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Los ojos grises de Draco se iluminaron al ver a su hijo. Bruscamente caminó hacia Scorpius y lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo contra él.

—Por Merlín… Estás bien.— suspiró Draco, aliviado, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración durante horas.

Scorpius fue incapaz de decir nada. Ver a su padre era lo único bueno que le había ocurrido desde la noche pasada, pero se sentía demasiado afectado por toda la situación como para alegrarse de ello. Todo lo que sentía era una piedra rugosa y áspera alojada en el centro de su garganta. ¿Cómo podría hablar en esas condiciones?

Earlena apoyó su mano en el hombro de Draco mientras que él se separaba de su hijo.

—Por favor.— dijo la bruja, y Draco entendió.

Scorpius vio a su padre hacerse a un lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Estoy aquí, Scorpius.— le dijo Draco como tranquilizándolo y mostrándole todo su apoyo.

El rubio cortó el contacto visual con su progenitor y miró hacia delante.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood lo miraban con expectación. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a los héroes de guerra, aquellos de quienes se había dicho tanto en Hogwarts y fuera de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ahora, tal y como los veía, no parecían más que una familia herida, rota, inconsolable. Y sintió, otra vez, sus ojos humedeciéndose sin que pudiera controlarlo. Quería decirles tantas cosas: quería que supieran que lo sentía, que sentía no haber podido proteger a Rose, que él la amaba como jamás había amado nadie en toda su vida y que si algo le ocurría ellos no serían los únicos destrozados, que ellos no serían los únicos que no podrían recuperarse. Pero, ¿cómo explicárselos? ¿Querrían siquiera escucharlo?

—Siéntate.— le ordenó Ásban mostrándole una silla en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

Scorpius caminó hacia la silla con lentitud y se sentó. Un dolor punzante en la cabeza lo obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Earlena. —Si no te sientes bien…

—Estoy bien.— se apresuró a responder. —No es nada. Puedo soportarlo.

Sus ojos grises se chocaron brevemente con los de Ron Weasley, quien lo perforaba con una mirada rota y lastimera. Peor aún fue cuando, huyendo de esos ojos azules que le recordaban a los de Rose, encontró los de Hermione Granger, marrones, dos pupilas transformadas en lagunas opacas y solitarias. Fue incapaz de cortar el contacto visual con ella y, mientras la miraba, no pudo más que sentirse abandonado y destrozado.

Ásban suspiró.

—Scorpius, vamos a hacerte varias preguntas y, en cualquier momento, los padres de Rose o sus tíos pueden intervenir y preguntarte lo que quieran. Seré yo, en todo caso, quien comience.— le dijo el mago. —Sé que es duro para ti y que estás herido, pero créeme, no te llamaríamos si no fuera urgente para nosotros escucharte.

—Lo entiendo.— dijo Scorpius. Aarón lo miraba con los brazos cruzados al otro lado de la sala.

Ásban comenzó a pasearse alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en casa de los Granger?— le preguntó. —Nuestra intención era que pasaran un par de días con sus familiares y descansaran de las presiones de la competencia, entre otros asuntos.— miró brevemente a Aarón y luego volvió a Scorpius. —¿Rose te invitó a pasar esos días con ella y su familia?

Scorpius miró a Hermione. Su rostro estaba completamente húmedo y pálido.

—No, Rose no me invitó.— respondió el rubio. —Yo fui hasta la casa de los Granger por mi propia cuenta y decidí quedarme.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Ásban.

Scorpius se humedeció los labios.

"Porque no quería estar lejos de ella", pensó el slytherin. Esa era la respuesta, la verdadera y única razón. Pero, ¿era acaso el momento de decirlo? Los Weasley-Potter ya tenían demasiado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Iba a ser tan impertinente como para soltar algo así en un momento como ese?

—Rose y yo queríamos discutir cosas de la última prueba.— mintió el rubio y se odió a sí mismo por ello. Odiaba mentir, pero no encontraba otra salida viable a aquella pregunta. Debía pensar en la familia de Rose, no en él. La tragedia por la que estaban pasando ya era suficiente como para agregarle a todo, además, el amor de un Malfoy por su hija. —Decidí, a último momento, ir a su casa y quedarme para que pudiéramos hablar de ello.

—Por favor…— dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo todo. Su voz era quebrada y desoladora. —Dime qué fue lo que pasó la noche de ayer. No quiero más preguntas absurdas, yo sólo… Necesito saber qué pasó con mis padres y con mi hija.

Scorpius vio cómo Ron apretó con más fuerza la mano de Hermione, dándole fuerzas. El pelirrojo parecía también estar a punto de derrumbarse. Scorpius se sintió afectado e impotente.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente. Sus manos, involuntariamente, habían empezado a temblar bajo la mesa.

—Rose y yo salimos a dar un paseo por el parque y, cuando regresamos…— hizo una ligera pausa. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. —No había luz en la casa. Todo estaba desordenado como si alguien hubiera entrado a la fuerza. Le pedí a Rose fuera por las varitas cuando noté que había alguien en la cocina. Quise alejarla en caso de que se tratara de algo importante, un asalto, o algo por el estilo. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba.— Scorpius bajó la mirada. —Cuando entré a la cocina encontré a los señores Granger sentados en dos sillas, apuntados por un muggle con un arma bastante grande. No me moví porque el hombre que apuntaba a los Granger me exigió que no lo hiciera. Temía que… temía que pudieran salir lastimados.— Scorpius vio cómo Hermione cerraba los ojos y lloraba silenciosamente. —Rose apareció pronto con otro hombre que la apuntaba con un arma más pequeña. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Ninguno de ellos parecía querer otra cosa que lastimarnos. No estaban allí para robar: nos querían a nosotros. Dijeron que habían aparecido porque éramos magos, que lo sabían, que los vecinos nos habían delatado. Dijeron que se encargaban de sacar a personas como nosotros del mundo muggle. No nos dieron tiempo a hacer nada solo…dispararon.

—La casa se incendió por completo y los muggles están muertos.— dijo Rizieri, interviniendo. —Sabemos que los Granger murieron por heridas de bala, pero los otros, sus atacantes, parecen haber muerto en el incendio. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué la casa ardió de esa forma?

Scorpius miró brevemente a Aarón y luego clavó sus ojos grises en Rizieri.

—Las varitas. Lo hicimos con las varitas.— dijo Scorpius. —Rose las había tomado y, en cuanto los hombres se descuidaron, las usamos. Fue mi culpa. Lo único que se me ocurrió usar en ese momento fue el hechizo fiendfyre. Ellos perecieron en el acto y Rose y yo pudimos escapar.

Ásban clavó sus ojos en el rubio.

—Es extraño.— dijo el mago. —Nosotros pusimos un campo de protección alrededor de la casa de los señores Granger. Si cualquier tipo de magia realizada a través de una varita era usada dentro del perímetro, la alarma nos hubiera hecho estar allí mucho antes de lo que estuvimos.

Rizieri frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué las varitas estaban rotas?— le preguntó a Scorpius. —Las encontramos así en…

—Basta.— interrumpió Ron. —Me importa poco toda esta mierda de las varitas.— el pelirrojo miró a Scorpius. —Quiero saber qué pasó con mi hija.

Scorpius guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Tenía que ordenar su mente o lo atraparían en la mentira. Su cabeza era un lío, pero debía salir de la situación como fuera.

—No recuerdo qué pasó con las varitas.— dijo Scorpius. —Sólo sé que cuando salimos de la casa ya no las teníamos. — intentó mantenerse firme. —Una vez fuera, en la calle, las banshees aparecieron.

—¿Banshees?— preguntó Ginny, aterrada.

—Nos atacaron así que corrimos.— dijo Scorpius. —Gozenbagh apareció y trató de ayudarnos, pero eran demasiadas criaturas…. Las banshees, los dementores y también los hombres de los threstrals.

—Son los mismos de los que nos hablaste, ¿verdad Aarón?— preguntó Harry, mirando al castaño. —Los que ya antes habían atacado a Rose.

—Sí.— dijo el castaño. —Son ellos.

Luna miró a los miembros de la Orden con una severidad absolutamente extraña en ella.

—Esto no puede volver a repetirse.— dijo la rubia. —No pueden ocultarnos cosas de este tipo.

Earlena suspiró.

—Creímos que podríamos controlarlo.— dijo la bruja. —Les pusimos seguridad y…

—Y ahora mi hija está desaparecida.— dijo Ron, enfadado. —Juro que si algo le pasa ustedes serán los primeros en…

—Por favor, detente.— dijo Hermione, entre sollozos. —No más. Por favor.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Estaba claro que la familia de Rose estaba muy enfadada por la información que la Orden le había ocultado sobre los ataques. Y no los culpaba en lo absoluto.

—Tienen que comprender que ustedes, como miembros del Escuadrón Azul, no debían ser importunados a menos de que se tratara de algo ineludible.— dijo Rizieri. —Quisimos encarganos por nuestra propia cuenta de la seguridad de Rose. Fallamos. Fue nuestro error creer que ella sólo podía ser atacada en el mundo mágico. Teníamos la casa rodeada por un campo de protección infalible. Jamás creímos que el peligro vendría de la mano de muggles.

—¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?— preguntó Harry. —¿Quiénes eran los que mataron a los padres de Hermione?

Ásban ladeó la cabeza.

—Creemos que pertenecían a un grupo organizado de cazadores de magos y brujas.— les dijo. —Desde que los muggles saben que existimos se han creado estos grupos que funcionan de forma ilegal y cuyo único propósito es eliminar a cualquiera que posea magia dentro de lo que consideran que es su territorio. Parece ser que el hombre que se llevó a Rose pertenecía a esta misma organización. Quizás esperaba afuera a sus amigos y, cuando vio la casa en llamas, decidió actuar por su cuenta.

Ron miró a Scorpius con ira desmedida.

—Tú dejaste que se la llevaran.— murmuró, temblando de rabia o de dolor, el slytherin no supo discifrar cuál de las dos. —¿No es así?

—Para, Weasley.— dijo Draco, interviniendo al instante. —No metas a mi hijo en esto.

Ron miró a Draco directamente a los ojos, con desprecio.

—Tu hijo ya está metido en esto.— afirmó el pelirrojo.

—Ron, basta.— dijo Ginny. —No es el momento.

Scorpius no despegó ni un segundo su mirada de Ronald Weasley.

—Sí.— dijo el rubio haciendo que todos volvieran su mirada hacia él. —Yo dejé que se la llevaran. — hizo una ligera pausa. Su voz era limpia y firme, pero sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. —No pude evitarlo. Lo intenté: traté de ponerla a salvo con todas mis fuerzas. No fue suficiente. Es mi culpa. Lo siento.

Rizieri se aclaró la garganta e intervino:

—Todo el equipo de seguridad de la Orden está buscando a Rose. Lograremos encontrarla.— dijo el mago. —Y no es culpa de nadie que esto haya ocurrido, sólo nuestra. Como miembros de la Orden debimos haber evitado que todo esto ocurriera. No fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos.

—Aún no nos han explicado cómo fue que esas criaturas mágicas decidieron aparecer fuera de la casa de los padres de Hermione para atacar a mi sobrina.— dijo Harry clavando sus ojos verdes en los miembros de la Orden.

Earlena suspiró.

—Tenemos toda la intención de averiguarlo.— dijo la bruja. —Lamentablemente, hasta ahora todo lo que tenemos son suposiciones.

—Es posible que la criaturas hayan ido por Rose de forma voluntaria.— dijo Rizieri. —Después de todo, ya casi estamos a la mitad de la competencia y el mundo mágico empieza a inclinarse por un ganador. No sería la primera vez que ocurre en la historia: criaturas mágicas atacando a un competidor al que no quieren ver en la Orden.

Ásban asintió.

—También pudieron haber ido por ella porque es la sangre de fuego.

Un silencio denso, inquebrantable, se formó en la habitación. Scorpius miró a Ásban con verdadera sorpresa: ¿En verdad lo había dicho? ¿No se suponía que debía ser un secreto? Rizieri y Earlena miraban al mago con verdadera confusión, como si no pudieran entenderlo. Los miembros de Escuadrón Azul también.

Aarón, en su esquina, permanecía con la boca semiabierta, completamente anonadado.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ásban?— preguntó Rizieri, descolocado.

El mago esbozó una media sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

—Creo que ya es hora de que todos sepan la verdad.

Ron cerró brevemente los ojos y meneó la cabeza, aturdido.

—¿De qué demonios están hablando?— soltó.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que saber, Ásban?— preguntó Earlena mirándolo con dureza. —¿Qué es lo que tú sabes y que nosotros no?

Ásban respiró hondo y se llevó ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

—La profecía de Morgana le Fay fue encontrada por Gothias antes de morir. Es una profecía que ha rondado por la Orden desde siempre, en manos de algún miembro del pasado que se empeñó en ocultarla. Se trata de un texto que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Gothias porque vaticinaba cosas que ya estaban teniendo lugar en el presente: la guerra entre magos y muggles, Exus… Y una heredera de los poderes ancestrales de Morgana: la sangre de fuego.

Aarón dio dos pasos hacia delante, emergiendo de la oscuridad de su esquina.

—Encontré la profecía. Mi padre había querido deshacerse de ella antes de morir.— dijo el moreno. —Mi padre no fue asesinado: él mismo se quitó la vida.

Earlena se llevó una mano a la boca, impactada, y Rizieri apuntó a Aarón con su dedo índice.

—¿Qué diablos dices, muchacho?— le preguntó, incrédulo.

Aarón bajo la mirada por unos segundos y luego retomó valor para continuar.

—Sé que me prohibieron intervenir en la investigación de la muerte de mi padre, pero yo no podía hacer lo que me pedían. Ya estaba metido en ella. Lo estuve desde el momento en el que lo vi lanzar la profecía y sus diarios al mar y yo me lancé a recuperarlos. Esa misma noche, papá murió. Su comida había sido envenenada. Los cocineros habían sido hechizados con obliviate para que pareciera que alguien externo se había asegurado de no dejar rastros. Papá quería que todos creyeran que había sido asesinado para que la competencia se acelerara.

—Lo que dice el chico es verdad.— dijo Ásban. —Yo mismo lo investigué por mi propia cuenta.

Rizieri clavó sus ojos negros en el mago.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo, maldita sea?— le dijo, enfadado.

Earlena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué Gothias haría algo así? ¿Por qué querría acelerar la competencia?

Ásban levantó ligeramente su mentón y su expresión se volvió solemne.

—Porque descubrió que Rose Weasley era la sangre de fuego. Esa es la razón.— dijo el mago.

Scorpius contuvo la respiración. Parecía ser que Ásban no tenía intención de hablar de los anillos. Al menos eso pretendía mantenerlo en secreto.

—Rosie….sangre de…— comenzó Ron. —¡No saben lo que están diciendo!

Ásban fijó sus ojos oscuros en Hermione, quien lo miraba a su vez con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas.

—No te sorprende enterarte de esto, ¿verdad Hermione?— le preguntó el mago. —Siempre supiste que ella era especial. Que no era una bruja común y corriente. Una madre siempre nota este tipo de cosas. Especialmente cuando su niña provocó un incendio en su propia habitación cuando apenas tenía seis años.

—Eso fue un accidente.— dijo Harry, interviniendo.

—Pero sirvió para que el hospital de medimagia pudiera tener las pruebas de sangre de Rose. Y la composición de su sangre es muy distinta a la de cualquiera de nosotros. Gothias fue el primero que lo descubrió. Por eso quiso acelerar la competencia: temía que Rose pudiera ser la heredera de Morgana y…

—Eso es algo que tú le metiste en la cabeza.— intervino Aarón, furioso. —Mi padre no creía en esas supersticiones. Tú sí.

—Basta…— soltó Earlena apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa. —Sea lo que sea que Gothias haya creído antes de morir, sea lo que sea que diga esa profecía, lo importante aquí es que debemos encontrar a Rose Weasley a como dé lugar. — la bruja miró a Ásban y a Rizieri. —Sangre de fuego o no. Especial o no. Heredera de Morgana le Fay o no: Rose es sólo una jovencita. Ninguna otra cosa importa salvo hallarla.

Ginny Weasley tomó la palabra:

—Entonces, ¿lo que tratan de insinuar es que, si Rose es lo que dicen que es, si su sangre es…especial, pudo haber atraído a esas criaturas que la atacaron ayer por la noche?

Ásban asintió.

—Exactamente.

Rizieri se cruzó de brazos.

—Morgana le Fay escribió esa profecía durante los últimos años de su vida encerrada en una torre. Su condición mental no nos certifica que lo que sea que haya escrito sea en verdad una premonición.

—Acertó en lo de la guerra. Predijo lo que ahora estamos viviendo.— dijo Ásban.

Aarón se acercó lo suficientemente a la mesa como para quedar frente a frente con el mago.

—La profecía dice que habría una sangre de fuego, una heredera de los poderes de Morgana. Nada más. No habla de reencarnaciones ni nada por el estilo. Rose es Rose. Y Morgana está muerta.

Ásban suspiró y evitó la mirada del castaño.

—Sea como sea, hay una sola verdad: Rose Weasley es la sangre de fuego.— dijo el mago. —Su sangre no es normal, su poder no es normal: ella no es normal. Y si opté por guardar esta información y no compartirla con todos ustedes, es sólo porque no creí que su condición excepcional podría ponerla en peligro. Pero ahora creo que es necesario que todos sepan hasta el último detalle de a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa y miró a Ásban con desprecio.

—Por supuesto.— dijo el castaño con un sarcasmo imperceptible para todos, menos para Scorpius. —Tú siempre desconociste el peligro que rondaba a Rose.

Ásban ignoró a Aarón y fijó sus ojos en Scorpius.

—Quizás por eso, tal vez, no fue con una magia normal con la que la casa de los Granger fue incendiada, ¿o me equivoco?

Scorpius se mantuvo firme, quieto en su asiento, y sus ojos grises le sostuvieron la mirada al mago.

—Rose es incapaz de mantener una llama encendida durante más de un minuto.— mintió el rubio. —Fui yo quien incendió la casa y lo hice con mi varita.

—Y sin embargo, es curioso que no recuerdes cómo fue que las varitas se rompieron.— comentó el mago.

—Me golpearon en la cabeza.— dijo Scorpius, defendiéndose. —Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo bien. Pero sí sé que usé mi varita y que lancé el hechizo que hizo que la casa ardiera.

La voz de Draco Malfoy se levantó, imponente, en la estancia.

—Entiendo que esto pueda tener relevancia para la Orden, pero creo que debería ser discutido una vez que se haya resuelto lo principal: encontrar a Rose.

Ron miró a Draco con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada. Hermione seguía sollozando, descorazonada.

Harry asintió.

—Malfoy tiene razón.— dijo el moreno. —¿Qué es lo que se está haciendo para recuperar a mi sobrina?

—Todo.— dijo Rizieri. —Tenemos a rastreadores de la Orden y del Ministerio en su búsqueda. Estamos tratando de hacer que los medios de comunicación no saquen todavía la noticia para evitar el escándalo, pero me temo mucho que no lo conseguiremos. Mañana a más tardar El Profeta, así como todos los diarios, publicarán la noticia de la desaparición de Rose y del ataque de los Granger.

Ásban miró a Aarón con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Cómo escapaste de la casa de Rizieri?— le preguntó.

Luna frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿No era él quien estaba encargado de la seguridad de Rosie y de Scorpius Malfoy?— preguntó la rubia. —No comprendo. ¿Por qué estaba en casa de Rizieri?

Earlena dio un paso adelante.

—Aarón no se escapó.— dijo la bruja. —Yo lo liberé.

Rizieri miró a Earlena con total incomprensión.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, mujer?— le preguntó.

La bruja lo miró a los ojos.

—Porque es el mejor en lo que hace y porque nadie protege mejor a los campeones que él.— dijo Earlena. —Si no lo hubiera liberado, quizás Scorpius no estaría aquí con nosotros.— miró a Aarón. —Solicito su reintegración al equipo de seguridad de la Orden.

—¡Imposible!— soltó Ásban.

—Nuestro principal objetivo es mantener protegidos a los campeones.— dijo Earlena. —En cuanto alejamos a Aarón de ellos sucedió toda esta tragedia. Quizás habría podido evitarse si no lo hubiéramos retirado de su labor.

Ásban negó con la cabeza.

—Pero él fue quien…

—No es momento de tocar ese tema. — dijo Rizieri, mirando a la familia de Rose. —Por lo pronto estoy de acuerdo con Earlena. Aarón está empapado de todo con respecto a la seguridad de los campeones y la ha llevado de maravilla hasta que decidimos sacarlo. Si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo, tal vez tanto Rose como Scorpius estarían muertos.— el mago miró a Aarón a los ojos. —Muchacho: estaremos pendientes de ti. Quedas reintegrado al equipo de seguridad de la Orden.

Aarón asintió y guardó silencio. Sin embargo, su semblante se había iluminado levemente, como si se sintiera más tranquilo sabiendo que podría continuar con su labor.

Scorpius notó el disgusto de Ásban que se pintaba en cada una de sus facciones. Aún así, el mago calló.

—Aarón: te encargarás, por lo pronto, de la seguridad de Scorpius.— dijo Earlena.

El castaño asintió.

—Podría, también, ayudar a buscar a Rose si…

—De ninguna manera.— dijo Rizieri. —Ya tenemos a demasiada gente trabajando en ello. Alguien tiene que proteger a Scorpius. No sabemos muy bien quiénes son los hombres de los threstrals ni si, en ausencia de Rose, intentarán atacar al único competidor que queda en la competencia.— suspiró. —Mañana regresarás con Scorpius a Hogwarts, pero antes, —miró al slytherin. —Tenemos que someterte a un interrogatorio. Necesitamos saberlo todo sobre lo que ocurrió ayer. Todo.

Scorpius asintió levemente. Se sentía frustrado, atrapado en una jaula, imposibilitado de hacer lo único que realmente quería: buscar a Rose. ¿En dónde estaría? ¿Se sentiría sola, asustada, dolida? ¿Por qué sentía su corazón encogerse dentro de su pecho, como aplastado por un peso sobrehumano, cada vez que la imaginaba lejos de sus brazos?

¿Por qué le costaba tanto respirar si ella no estaba?

**4.-**

Cuando Rose sintió el frío de la lluvia empapándola, mojando su cuerpo tembloroso, apagado, reaccionó por primera vez después de horas y notó que, aunque había estado despierta toda la noche y había visto cómo la cambiaban de una camioneta a otra y luego, por fin, a un vehículo cuya parte posterior era una jaula en la que iban otras personas de distintas edades, todos asustados, llorando, suplicando clemencia, en realidad su mente había permanecido abstraída de todo aquel escenario infame. Durante horas, mientras era transportada por lugares áridos, despoblados, en aquella jaula de hierro, la única imagen en su cabeza era la de sus abuelos muertos, desangrándose en el suelo de la cocina.

Si cerraba los ojos podía ver el momento exacto en el que la bala había perforado la cabeza de su abuela.

A veces, incluso, podía escuchar los disparos.

Sin embargo, cuando la lluvia llegó y penetró en la jaula y vio cómo la gente que la acompañaba, todos heridos o golpeados de alguna forma, aparentemente secuestrados como ella, bebían, aliviados, el agua que caía del cielo, Rose volvió en sí y notó que tenía los labios partidos y que su garganta estaba completamente seca. Sin pensarlo, sacó la lengua y permitió beber las gotas que le caían encima. Sólo entonces el caos de su mente se despejó un poco y le dejó ver la realidad en la que se encontraba.

Estaba secuestrada. Estaba en una jaula y no tenía idea de a dónde la llevaban.

Sus abuelos estaban muertos.

Rose sollozó y, al hacerlo, sintió cómo todo se le quebraba por dentro. Nunca había conocido lo que era la verdadera infelicidad y, ahora, sentía que la encarnaba: que ella era toda la tristeza en el mundo, todo el dolor. Se sentía frágil, casi inhumana y más parecida a un despojo. ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo todo aquello? ¿Por qué?

"Quiero ir a casa…" pensó, destruida. "Sólo quiero ir a casa".

Su cabeza era puro desorden. No podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera tomar cierto control sobre su cuerpo tembloroso y encogido. En cuestión de minuros estuvo completamente empapada por la lluvia. A su lado un niño regordete sollozaba y llamaba a su madre, quien parecía no encontrarse allí con él. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Todos en aquella jaula eran magos capturados del mundo muggle? ¿Podía ser cierto?

Rose se abrazó las rodillas. Sentía que estaba enloqueciendo. Quería aclarar su mente, quería que su cabeza funcionara de forma normal, pero no podía hacerlo; era como si hubiera perdido el juicio, o al menos parte de él. Rose saltaba de una idea a otra, de un recuerdo a otro, y no conseguía parar. "No, no estoy loca", pensó Rose, "Si lo estuviera, no estaría preguntándome si lo estoy".

Y, sin embargo, la confusión persistía.

Le daba miedo mirarse y no reconocerse. Le bastaba con observar sus manos y sus piernas trémulas para no sentirlas suyas. ¿Estaría sufriendo algún tipo de estrés postraumático? Era posible, no podía descartarlo. Pero tenía que recuperarse, tenía que encontrar un punto de equilibrio y debía hacerlo pronto.

Mientras avanzaban por un camino pedregoso atravesaron un pueblo destrozado que ardía en llamas. Rose vio, despavorida, cómo varios hombres crucificados permanecían clavados en cruces altas de madera. De sus cuellos colgaban carteles en los que se había escrito: "Fuera magos" "¡Los que tengan magia arderán!". Rose se aferró a los barrotes de la jaula, espantada por lo que veía, y luego se dejó caer nuevamente. Los pocos niños que estaban con ella en la jaula gritaron. Una mujer embarazada cerró los ojos y sollozó en silencio.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¿es esto lo que harán con nosotros?— soltó un hombre de mediana edad, aterrorizado.

Pocos kilómetros más adelante la puerta de lo que parecía ser una fortaleza se abrió para dar paso al vehículo. El muro que circundaba el lugar era enorme e infranqueable. Rose observó cómo el vehículo se detenía en un pario interior de grandes dimensiones, árido y lleno de piedras. Más allá podían verse edificios grises con barrotes.

Daba la impresión de ser una cárcel muggle.

—Más ganado y más ganado.— dijo un hombre que cargaba un bate de baseball consigo y varias pistolas en un cinto. —¡Como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes!

—Cállate, Dick, y sácalos de una buena vez.— dijo el hombre que había estado conduciendo el vehículo mientras se bajaba de éste.

Rose vio cómo varios hombres vestidos de guardias se acercaban mirándolos con desprecio. Dick abrió el candado de la jaula y, con ayuda de bate, fue golpeando las rejas con fuerza.

—¡Salgan, pedazos de mierda!

Rose se llevó las manos a los oídos, embargada por el miedo, y bajó junto a los demás. Algunos gritaban, asustados, y sollozaban sonoramente. Al verlos de pie Rose notó que ella no era la única que temblaba y que parecía no poder controlar su propio cuerpo.

La lluvia caía sobre ellos de forma inclemente: las nubes cubrían por completo el sol.

La pelirroja sintió cómo sus piernas se doblegaban y la hacían caer al suelo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y todo su cuerpo le dolía.

—¿Qué le pasa a ésta?— preguntó Dick, caminando hacia Rose, tomándola por el brazo y forzándola a ponerse de pie nuevamente. —¿Está enferma?

Uno de los guardias caminó hacia Rose y le tocó la frente con asco.

—Tiene fiebre.— respondió.

Dick miró a Rose, que apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eres demasiado linda para ser la escoria que eres, bruja.— le dijo mientras sacaba una de sus pistolas y la apuntaba a la cabeza con ella. —Lo siento, pero esto no es un hospital.

El hombre que había manejado el vehículo tomó a Dick por la muñeca y lo forzó a bajar el brazo con la pistola. Los dos se miraron con severidad.

—¿Qué haces, Sam?

—A esta no la puedes tocar.— dijo el hombre. —El General se encargará de ella personalmente. Tiene planes que no puedes darte el lujo de arruinar.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules, que le mostraban el mundo como un espejo borroso, vio a Sam, el hombre que la había raptado. Se trataba de un sujeto calvo, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y dientes amarillos y roídos. Dick, por el contrario, parecía no tener más de 20 años y era alto, fornido, de cabello rubio y largo, agarrado en una coleta.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.— dijo Dick, guardando la pistola. —Pero no podemos meter a todos. Son demasiados. Al menos de uno debemos deshacernos.

La lluvia había empezado a amainar y ahora apenas era una miró a las personas que, temerosas, miraban al suelo y luego se encaminó hacia un niño que no debía de tener más de diez años. Cuando lo tomó, apartándolo de su madre, todos contuvieron la respiración mientras que la señora gritaba y dos guardianes la sujetaban con fuerza. El niño sollozaba con gran intensidad. Rose, sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer, vio cómo Sam sacaba un cuchillo de su cinto.

—Adiós, pequeña rata.

Y cortó el cuello del niño con un solo movimiento.

Los gritos de la madre sonaron por todo el lugar, fuertes, desgarradores, mientras que el cuerpo del niño caía a la tierra y la pintaba de rojo. Rose sintió cómo una lágrima corría por su mejilla ya humedecida y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó soltarse del guardia que la sujetaba.

—¡No!— gritó Rose. —¡No!

—¡Cierra la boca, puta inmunda!— gritó Dick mientras avanzaba hacia ella y desplomaba una bofetada sobre Rose, haciéndola voltear la cabeza, tambalearse y casi caer al suelo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que le partió el labio inferior y provocó que los ruidos del mundo cesaran.

—Lleven a estas ratas a sus celdas. Me dan asco.— dijo Dick.

Rose fue casi arrastrada por dos guardias hacia el interior del edificio. Allí adentro la luz era escasa y los pasillos largos y sucios. Pronto llegaron al área de las celdas. Si miraba hacia atrás podía ver cómo la madre del niño asesinado era introducida a una celda con un empujón al igual que otros que habían viajado con ella. Las celdas tenían barrotes largos y negros: adentro había niños, adultos, ancianos, sin ninguna discriminación, sin camas, sin comida, todos revolcándose en su propia inmundicia.

Algunos reclusos le parecieron a Rose mucho más cadáveres que seres vivos.

Los guardias la empujaron en una celda vacía y, tras de ella, empujaron también a la mujer embarazada y a una niña de morena de cabello negro y lacio.

—Bienvenidas, engendros.— les dijo el guardia antes de desaparecer.

Las luces eran amarillas y se apagaban de vez en cuando, dejándolos a todos en la más perfecta oscuridad.

**5.-**

Draco miró a través del vidrio de la puerta que daba a la pequeña sala en donde Scorpius permanecía, desde hacía ya algunas horas, siendo interrogado por Earlena y Rizieri. Su hijo parecía devastado, agotado, pero continuaba respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas mientras que una pluma escribía sobre el pergamino que descansaba en el centro de una mesa. No podía imaginar lo mucho que Scorpius estaba sufriendo: sabía bien los sentimientos que tenía hacia Rose Weasley y podía ver con lo afectado que estaba su hijo por todo lo ocurrido. Allí, mirándolo a la distancia, le quedaba claro que los sentimientos de Scorpius eran mucho más grandes de lo que él imaginó que eran. La relación que su hijo mantenía con Rose Weasley iba más allá de un simple enamoramiento.

¿Quién le habría dicho años atrás, cuando estaba en Hogwarts, que su hijo terminaría enamorándose de la hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger? ¿No era el destino lo más parecido que existía a una broma?

Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro. No podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por estar aliviado y contento de que no hubiera sido su hijo el desaparecido, el secuestrado por los muggles. Sabía que esa sensación era tan incorrecta como inevitable: Scorpius era su único hijo. Ser padre lo cambiaba todo para siempre. Casi sentía verdadera compasión por Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley; sobre todo por Hermione Granger, quien no sólo tenía a su hija desaparecida, sino a sus dos padres muertos.

Con pesar caminó de vuelta a la sala en donde el resto del Escuadrón Azul continuaba reunido. Cuando entró se encontró con que todos estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa, discutiendo acaloradamente.

Hermione Granger hablaba con viveza y con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

—¡No me importa nada, Harry, lo único que quiero es que me devuelvan a mi hija!— soltó la castaña. —¡Todo esto, todo lo que hacemos…Nada tiene sentido si no puedo tener a Rosie a salvo, conmigo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Ron asintió y se puso al lado de su esposa.

—Apoyo a Hermione.— dijo el pelirrojo. —¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, cuando Rosie…!— Ron tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa con ambas manos para poder continuar. —¡Es mi hija, Harry! No puedo hacer esto. No puedo.

Harry suspiró y se echó el cabello negro para atrás con una mano.

—Rose es mi sobrina y quiero que esté de vuelta con nosotros tanto como ustedes.— dijo el moreno. —Aún así, si abandonamos la misión, si dejamos a un lado la labor del Escuadrón Azul, no habrá futuro ni para Rosie, ni para Hugo, ni para nadie en el mundo mágico: sólo la guerra.

—Harry tiene razón.— dijo Ginny. —Muchos magos y brujas están detrás de Rose, buscándola, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer que supere a lo que ellos ya están haciendo. Pero si dejan el Escuadrón entonces definitivamente todo estará perdido y la guerra será inminente.

Luna miró a Hermione a los ojos con ternura y compasión.

—Tienen que confiar en la Orden. Su equipo de búsqueda es el mejor que existe en el mundo mágico. Harán hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, y la encontrarán. — sus ojos celestes se humedecieron. —Hermione, Ron: si creyéramos que nosotros podríamos hacer una mejor labor buscando a Rosie, ¿creen que estaríamos tratando de convencerlos de que se queden?

Ron miró a Draco con hastío.

—Lo quiero fuera de aquí.— dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a Harry. —Quiero a Malfoy y a su hijo muy lejos de mi familia.

—Cuida tu lengua, Weasley.— dijo Draco hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Si me quieres fuera, ¿por qué no vienes y me sacas tú mismo?

Ron intentó abalanzarse sobre Draco pero Harry consiguió detenerlo.

—¡Ron, para!— le gritó el moreno. —Ni Malfoy ni su hijo tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando.

Ron clavó sus ojos azules e iracundos en Draco mientras trataba de soltarse de Harry.

—¡Debió ser tu hijo el que fuera secuestrado!

La mirada de Draco se ensombreció.

—Retira lo que has dicho, Weasley.— le dijo el rubio con una voz grave y oscura. —Retíralo o juro que olvidaré que estás pasando por un mal momento y te romperé la cara.

Ron, satisfecho de haber afectado a Draco, continuó:

—Seguro tu hijo fue un cobarde igual que tú cuando tenías su edad.— dijo el pelirrojo. —Apuesto a que no movió un solo dedo para proteger a mi hija y sólo intentó salvarse a sí mismo. Eso es lo que hacen los Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Draco cortó la distancia entre él y Ron y apartó a Harry de un empujón. Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa y Ginny y Luna corrieron para intervenir en la pelea. Draco tomó del cuello de la camisa de Ron y lo pegó contra la pared. Justo antes de lanzar un golpe contra su rostro sintió las manos de Ginny y Luna agarrándolo por el brazo, tratando de impedírselo.

Los ojos grises del rubio se clavaron en los azules de Ron. No le costó nada ver la profunda tristeza, el gran dolor que se reflejaba en ellos.

Draco esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Esto es lo que quieres, ¿verdad, Weasley?— le dijo. —Quieres que te golpee. Quieres pelear porque estás sufriendo y no sabes qué otra cosa hacer. — Draco lo soltó. —Lo siento, pero no me da la gana de complacerte. Y sólo para que lo sepas: mi hijo no es como yo. Es mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás pude aspirar a ser.

—¡Hermione!— soltó Harry y todos voltearon para verla caer, desfallecida, al suelo.

—¡Mione!— soltó Ron, corriendo hacia ella.

Harry la cargó entre sus brazos y la levantó con facilidad.

—La llevaré a la enfermería.— dijo el moreno y luego miró a su esposa. —Ginny, quédate con Ron.

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo con confusión.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Iré con Hermione!— dijo él.

—No, no irás.— le ordenó Harry. — Tu estado sólo logra ponerla más nerviosa. Tienes que tranquilizarte. Tómate tu tiempo, respira, reflexiona todo lo que necesites y sólo cuando te encuentres en la posición de apoyar a Hermione, vuelve a ella. Mientras tanto es mejor que la dejes descansar. Lo que menos necesita es verte pelear con Malfoy.

Ginny tomó el brazo de su hermano.

—Yo me encargaré de él, Harry.— le dijo la pelirroja.

—Bien.— dijo el moreno mientras dirigía su mirada a Draco y a Luna. —Acompáñenme, por favor.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo contigo?— preguntó Draco, contrariado.

Harry lo miró con severidad.

—¿Prefieres quedarte con Ron?— le soltó, hastiado.

Draco guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Está bien, entiendo el punto.

**6.-**

Rose, quien se había quedado dormida sobre el frío suelo de su celda, fue despertada por una mano que la tomó por el brazo y la impulsó hacia arriba con brusquedad. Lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en su rostro por el golpe que había recibido. Sus labios estaba secos, partidos, seguramente cubiertos con sangre seca. Mientras era conducida fuera de la celda y empujada por el pasillo, Rose se contentó de una sola cosa: su cuerpo había dejado de temblar. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse disgustada por sus manos: estaban tensas, encogidas en sí mismas, y sus piernas caminaban con torpeza, como si después de todo lo ocurrido ella hubiera vuelto a nacer, como si tuviera que aprender a relacionarse con su cuerpo otra vez.

El guardia que la empujaba la condujo hasta un habitáculo en el que solo había una mesa. La sentaron con brusquedad y Rose pudo ver que frente a ella había comida. Su boca se inundó de saliva. Al menos su cuerpo continuaba siendo efectivo en algunas cosas. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que probó bocado alguno? Recordarlo era doloroso: la llevaba directamente a momentos felices que le parecían extremadamente lejanos.

Con un sobresalto notó, al levantar la mirada de la mesa, que en el otro extremo se encontraba sentado un hombre vestido de negro. Su piel era oscura y sus ojos de una tonalidad amarilla que Rose no había visto nunca antes. Contuvo la respiración y se aferró a la silla.

—¿Quieres comer?— le preguntó el hombre.

Rose tragó saliva. Sí: su cuerpo tenía hambre, pero su espíritu, su ánimo, había perdido por completo el apetito. Cualquier cosa que ingiriera la haría vomitar, estaba segura de ello. Además, ¿cómo confiar en aquel hombre? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Por qué la habían llevado hasta allí?

—Debes estar preguntándote qué haces aquí y qué es este lugar.— dijo el hombre. —Responderé a todo eso, pero primero déjame presentarme: soy El General. Es así como todos me conocen aquí, y es así como tú me conocerás también, bruja.

Rose guardó silencio. Su cuerpo había empezado a temblar otra vez y lo odiaba por ello. Sentía las manos agarrotadas sobre la silla. Tal vez, incluso, se las estaba lastimando.

El General sonrió.

—Has aprendido rápido que el silencio es la mejor arma de supervivencia en este lugar. Eres lista.— le dijo. —Esta cárcel ha sido habilitada para poder ser llenada con escorias como tú. Es, digámoslo así, un centro de rehabilitación de engendros.

Rose, sin quererlo, empezó a llorar. Su cuerpo una vez más la desobedecía y las lágrimas empezaban a correr silenciosamente por su rostro.

—Durante mucho tiempo nos tuvieron por tontos, ¿no es así?— preguntó el hombre. —Usaron su magia contra nosotros y nunca lo supimos. Ustedes son el enemigo y ahora que lo sabemos tienen todas las de perder. Nuestro mundo no puede estar a mercer de monstruos. Es por eso que los traemos aquí. Es una tarea de limpieza.

Rose miró el cuchillo que relucía sobre la mesa. ¿Le serviría de algo tomarlo? ¿Y si usaba su magia? Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al recordar lo que había ocurrido en casa de sus abuelos: el fuego, aquellos asesinos muriendo por algo que ella les estaba haciendo y que ahora no comprendía… Se sentía físicamente débil, ¿cómo conseguiría encender más que una pobre y mísera llama en esas condiciones? ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ni siquiera podía controlar sus propios movimientos?

El General continuó:

—Tú y tu amigo mataron a mis compañeros.— le dijo. —Sí: los que estaban en tu casa la noche de ayer. Los dos perecieron en el fuego. Quiero que sepas que no lo olvidaré. — hizo una pausa para tomar una manzana entre sus manos. —La única razón por la que todavía estás viva, bruja, es porque la persona que nos dijo dónde estabas lo hizo con una condición: que apaguemos la fuente de tus poderes, que acabemos contigo, primero, por dentro y luego por fuera. Creo que debes saber que nosotros, los seres humanos normales, hemos desarrollado la ciencia a un alto nivel de ejecución. Los doctores que nos acompañan en esta cárcel son investigadores de alto nivel, son científicos y, a todos, les gusta experimentar. Llevamos mucho tiempo experimentando en magos y brujas, tratando de entender el origen de eso que los hace diferentes a nosotros: el origen de su enfermedad. —mordió la manzana. —El hombre que te denunció aporta a las dos cárceles de magos y brujas que existen en este sector con los datos de los magos y brujas que raptamos: nos da sus nombres, edades, direcciones. Él es el verdadero cazador de brujas.

Rose se pegó más a la silla cuando vio que El General lanzaba la manzana sobre su plato y se ponía de pie bruscamente para caminar hacia ella. Su corazón empezó a latir agitadamente y todo su cuerpo se tensó. El General se inclinó muy cerca de ella y le susurró al oído:

—A pesar de la ayuda que nos proporciona este hombre, me fastidia enormemente no saber quién es. — le dijo. —Contigo es la primera vez que él insiste en que quebremos el espíritu de alguien, así que asumo que eres especial, que quizás, lo conoces, y él te conoce. Es por eso que voy a enseñarte una grabación que uno de mis hombres hizo mientras hablaba con él: quiero que me digas si es un mago. Quiero que me digas todo sobre él.

Rose temblaba sobre su asiento y, al borde de los nervios, sollozando en silencio, vio cómo El General le ponía en frente un artefacto pequeño que ella había visto desde siempre en casa de sus abuelos: un teléfono móvil. Pronto un video apareció ante ella y la sangre se le congeló. En la imagen, El General hablaba con un hombre de sobretodo negro cuyo rostro, aún de perfil, le fue claramente identificable. Al principio no creyó lo que sus ojos veían, pero poco a poco la realidad la derrumbó y tuvo que llorar profusamente, esta vez emitiendo ruidos claros de rabia y de frustración.

Todo, desde el principio, había estado frente a sus narices y ella no había sido capaz de verlo. Como en un flash recordó la revelación que había tenido en el castillo de Jim Sangre: las fotografías relacionadas con sus abuelos, el hombre del sobretodo oscuro ahora aparecía en su mente con una capa de color azul: el color azul de la Orden.

Era él. Él había enviado a esos hombres a raptarla y en el proceso habían matado a sus abuelos.

Era su culpa. Su culpa.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua?

—Sabes quién es, ¿no es así, bruja?— le preguntó El General.

Rose, por primera vez desde que había sido sentada en aquella mesa, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, lo conozco.— dijo la pelirroja con la voz quebrada y llena de odio. —Su nombre es Ásban.

**7.-**

Aarón entró en la sala de interrogaciones y colocó una taza de té sobre la mesa frente a Scorpius. El rubio, quien había permanecido abstraído, hundido en sus propios pensamientos, se dio cuenta cuenta de la presencia del castaño y lo miró a él para luego ver la taza en la mesa.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?— le preguntó el castaño. —Puedo traértelo.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que quiero es algo que no puedes darme.

Aarón hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Scorpius notó que el castaño se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Otra vez tenía un aspecto sobrio, elegante, que irradiaba perfección, ese que tanto lo irritaba y que ahora, sin embargo, no podía detestar con el mismo ahínco que antes.

Scorpius lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás ayudándome?— le preguntó.

Aarón, sorprendido por la pregunta, esbozó una media sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—No estoy ayudándote.— le dijo. —Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

Scorpius miró la taza de té y levantó una ceja.

—¿Ser mi criado personal?— le preguntó con la intención de ser hiriente. —No me trates como un idiota. Estás haciendo más de lo que te corresponde. Quiero saber por qué.

Aarón lo miró inexpresivamente.

—Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de ser gentil contigo.— le respondió el castaño con hastío.

—De modo que lo haces por lástima.— dijo Scorpius.

—Sé que sufres. Soy un ser humano. Me compadezco.— dijo Aarón. —Pero olvidé que hay ciertas personas de las que no vale la pena compadecerse.

El castaño dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. La voz de Scorpius, clara y contundente, lo hizo detenerse:

—Gracias.

Aarón se giró y lo miró con cansancio y algo de irritación.

—Es solo una taza de té.— le dijo. —No tienes que…

—No lo digo por eso.— dijo Scorpius. —Gracias por haber aparecido y por haber intentado salvarme a mí y a Rose. Vi lo que hiciste. No llevabas una varita contigo y aún así arriesgaste tu vida por…

—Solo hacía…

—No lo repitas.— le dijo Scorpius, molesto. —No vuelvas a decir que hacías tu trabajo. Es mentira. En ese momento no eras un empleado de la Orden. Odio que seas una buena persona y que finjas que no lo eres. Me irrita.

Aarón lo miró con quietud y serenidad.

—No soy una buena persona.— le dijo. —Tómalo como una confesión.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Eres retorcido y amoral.— le dijo. —Pero no eres una mala persona. Y odio que no lo seas porque realmente te detesto.

Aarón caminó hacia la mesa otra vez.

—¿Todavía sientes a Rose?— le preguntó el castaño ignorando el último comentario del slytherin.

Scorpius asintió.

—Es difícil sentirla porque está lejos.— dijo el rubio. —Pero si me concentro aún puedo percibirla.

Aarón lo miró a los ojos con profundo interés.

—¿Y qué sientes?— le preguntó.

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada.

—Miedo.

Aarón tragó saliva y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano. Scorpius notó que su semblante se transfiguraba por la preocupación. Toda la máscara de seguridad, de indiferencia, de estar por encima de todo, se le rompía al castaño en pedazos cuando se tocaba el tema de Rose.

—En verdad la quieres, ¿no es así?— preguntó el rubio.

Aarón, como si hubiera sido atrapado cometiendo algún delito, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a disfrazar su angustia con una falsa serenidad.

—Soy una mala persona, ¿recuerdas?— le dijo. —Sólo me quiero a mí mismo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en representar a alguien que no eres?— preguntó el rubio. —Conseguiste engañarme y hacerme creer que eras peligroso, y sabes muy bien que eso es lo que denota tu forma de actuar en muchas ocasiones. ¿A qué juegas?

Aarón tomó una actitud seria.

—Es mejor cuando las personas no te conocen realmente.— dijo el castaño. —Así eres un blanco mucho más difícil. Es una estrategia.

—Todo para ti es una estrategia.— comentó Scorpius.

Aarón suspiró.

—No es mi culpa que tú no te hayas dado cuenta de que estás en un juego.— le dijo el castaño. —Tú, yo, Rose…Todos somos fichas y el juego empezó hace mucho tiempo. Si pretendes sobrevivir te recomiendo que armes tu propia estrategia, porque no pienso dedicarme a salvarte cada vez que hagas un mal movimiento.

—Eres mi guardaespaldas, se supone que eso es lo que debes hacer.— le dijo Scorpius con soberbia.

Aarón lo miró desafiante.

—¿Quieres probar?

Unos pasos aproximándose hicieron que los dos voltearan hacia la puerta que todavía permanecía cerrada.

—Escucha, ¿todavía quieres ir a buscar a Rose?— le preguntó Aarón precipitadamente.

—Sí.— afirmó Scorpius con seguridad.

—Bien.— dijo el castaño. —Eres el único que puede rastrearla de forma efectiva así que tengo un plan. Quizás pueda sacarte de aquí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Rizieri y Earlena entraron. Miraron a Aarón y a Scorpius, luego a la taza de té sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, Aarón.— dijo Earlena. —Le hará bien beber algo caliente. Me temo que el interrogatorio aún no termina así que voy a pedirte que nos dejes solos.

Aarón asintió y caminó hacia la salida. Justo antes de salir Rizieri lo detuvo.

—Te estaré vigilando, muchacho.— le dijo.

Aarón hizo caso omiso a este comentario y salió.

**8.-**

Hermione abrió los ojos bruscamente e intentó levantarse, pero una mano la agarró con firmeza por el brazo y la forzó a quedarse quieta en la camilla. Estaba en la enfermería de la Orden y lo recordaba todo: había perdido el conocimiento. La castaña miró a Draco a los ojos, entre confundida y consternada, y en su mirada gris vio toda la realidad de su situación: sus padres estaban muertos y su hija estaba desaparecida. Cerró los ojos y sollozó en silencio. No le sorprendía haberse desmayado: lo que realmente le parecía increíble era que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo en pie. Se sentía débil, derrotada. Todo era como una pesadilla que no terminaría nunca y no sabía si tendría fuerzas para soportarla.

Draco soltó el brazo de Hermione y la dejó sollozar en silencio. Se sentía incómodo y maldijo a Potter por haberlo dejado cuidando de su amiga en lugar de haberse quedado con ella. Harry había insistido en salir a buscar agua para cuando Hermione despertara, pero Draco se habría ofrecido a hacerlo él mismo con tan de no haberse visto en la situación en la que se encontraba. No tenía idea de qué decirle a la castaña. Sabía que estaba pasando por un momento devastador, pero ellos no eran amigos y no tenían confianza el uno con el otro como para reconfortarse con soltura.

Draco se pasó una mano por la nuca y guardó silencio. No era bueno con las palabras. Aún ahora, después de tantos años, Astoria seguía reclamándole lo torpe que era en ese aspecto. Miró otra vez a Hermione: tenía los párpados inflamados de tanto llorar y su nariz había adquirido un ligero color rosáceo. Draco la observó llorar, desconsolada, y no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño muy parecido a la compasión. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

Por Merlín, cómo lo odiaba.

—Potter fue a buscar algo de agua.— le dijo el rubio, luego miró a su alrededor con molestia. —¿Dónde mierda están las enfermeras en este lugar?

Hermione respiró hondo y se forzó a sí misma a calmarse. Luego de unos minutos se atrevió a mirar a Draco, quien se había retirado a una esquina, incómodo.

—No tienes que quedarte aquí, Draco.— le dijo ella. —Estoy bien.

—Deja que lo ponga en duda, Granger.— dijo él ignorándola y cruzándose de brazos.

Desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos en el Escuadrón Azul tanto Luna como Hermione habían empezado a llamarlo por su nombre. Ginny Weasley intentaba hacerlo también, pero constamente acababa pronunciando su apellido, cosa que Draco apreciaba porque le ponía de los nervios ser tratado con familiaridad por gente que en el fondo lo despreciaba. Con Harry y Ron la cosa era distinta: ellos, al igual que él, preferían guardar los viejos modos. Y para el rubio era un verdadero alivio que así fuera.

—Ron no lo dijo en serio, lo sabes, ¿verdad?— dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró con incomprensión.

—Lo siento, Granger, pero no recuerdo todas las estupideces que dice tu marido.—le dijo el rubio levantando una ceja.

Hermione se humedeció los labios. Sus ojos temblaban ligeramente y estaban cubiertos por capas de agua.

—Lo de tu hijo. Lo de Scorpius.— dijo ella. —Ron sabe que no fue su culpa. Es sólo que está…

—Lo sé.— dijo Draco, facilitándole las cosas. —Sé que él lo sabe.— quiso reiterar. —Hasta un simio como él podría entenderlo.

Hermione bajó la mirada y nuevas lágrimas cubrieron su rostro. Draco descruzó los brazos y la miró con angustia.

—Perdón, Granger, soy un idiota.— le dijo. —Olvida todo lo que he dicho de Weasley. Él y yo…ya sabes, es complicado.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo.

—Lo sé.— le dijo. —No es tu relación con Ron lo que me preocupa ahora. De hecho, es lo menos importante del mundo.

Draco suspiró y volvió a pasarse una mano por la nuca. Realmente se sentía como un imbécil. Hubiera dado todo porque Harry apareciera por la puerta y lo desembarazara de aquella penosa situación. Miró a Hermione con algo de aflicción, ¿por qué no dejaba de llorar?

Cómo odiaba que las mujeres lloraran: en verdad lo detestaba.

Hermione no sintió a Draco acercarse y sólo se dio cuenta de que había vuelto al pie de su camilla cuando sintió el contacto de una servilleta contra sus mejillas. Cuando levantó la mirada vio al rubio secándole el rostro con torpeza. Aquel gesto la sorprendió tanto que fue incapaz de decir nada y sólo permaneció mirándolo mientras él borraba las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Escucha, Granger.— le dijo el rubio. —No soy bueno con las palabras y francamente preferiría que Potter o Lovegood, quien se perdió en el camino mientras te traíamos hasta aquí, estuvieran en mi lugar, pero ya que no están, creo que es importante que sepas que van a encontrar a tu hija. Lo harán. Estoy seguro de ello. Así que deja de llorar o juro que traeré a Weasley aquí a rastras como venganza.

Hermione lo miró con confusión.

—¿Cómo podrías vengarte de mí trayendo a Ron?— le preguntó. —Es mi marido y estoy enamorada de él. ¿Qué clase de venganza…?

Draco entornó los ojos.

—Claro, olvidé que estás loca y te gusta su compañía.— dijo el rubio mientras tiraba la servillena sobre el velador de la esquina.

Hermione tragó saliva. Sus manos temblaban.

—¿Y si mi hija está muerta?— preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en ella con dureza.

—No digas idioteces, Granger.— le dijo con severidad. —No vuelvas a repetir algo así. ¿Entiendes? Ni siquiera lo pienses. Tu hija está bien. Ella es fuerte e inteligente porque tuvo la suerte de salir igual a ti. Es una campeona. Volverá sana y salva.

Hermione frunció levemente el entrecejo y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?— le preguntó.

Draco suspiró.

—No estoy siendo amable.— le dijo el rubio. —Sólo estoy haciéndote ver que tantos años de convivencia con un papanatas como Weasley te ha afectado el cerebro.

Hermione sonrió levemente, pero pronto esa débil sonrisa se desvaneció. Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—No puedo imaginar qué hubiera sido de mí si Scorpius hubiera desaparecido.— le dijo esta vez en un tono completamente sincero y despojado de cinismo. —Eres fuerte, Granger: sólida como una roca. Te admiro. Nunca creí que iba a llegar el día en el que dijera esto, pero… Ahora tú y yo, los dos Weasleys, Lovegood, Potter, todos tenemos algo en común: ahora somos padres.

En ese momento Luna y Harry entraron a la enfermería y caminaron directo hacia la camilla de Hermione. Draco se hizo a un lado y retrocedió.

—No lo vas a creer, pero me perdí mientras te traíamos hacia acá.— dijo Luna tomando a Hermione de la mano. —Estás tan fría.— le acarició los dedos. —Harry me encontró de camino. Te hemos traído agua y algo de comer.

Harry puso sobre el velador una botella de agua y lo que parecía un sánduche envuelto en papel aluminio. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa débil.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.— respondió. —¿Dónde está Ron?

—Está con Ginny, no te preocupes.— dijo Harry. —Comerás. No te estoy dando a elegir, Hermione. Estás pálida. Necesitas alimentarte.

Hermone tomó la mano de Harry y lo obligó a fijar sus ojos verdes en ella.

—No abandonaré el Escuadrón Azul.— le dijo a su amigo. —No iré a buscar a Rose. No cuando eso puede interferir con que los rastreadores la encuentren. Voy a quedarme aquí. Voy a esperar.

Harry asintió y la miró con afecto.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.— dijo el moreno.

—Pero…— continuó ella. Sus ojos marrones brillaban intensamente. —…si mi hija no aparece en los próximos días, lo dejaré todo. Ron y yo lo dejaremos todo y la buscaremos por nuestros propios medios.

Luna miró a Harry con preocupación y el moreno guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Está bien, Hermione.— le dijo. —Si eso ocurre…Si Rosie no aparece en los próximos días, si los de la Orden no consiguen hallarla… No sólo Ron y tú tomarán cartas en el asunto: todos nosotros lo haremos.

Draco observó a los tres, a Harry, a Luna, a Hermione, y supo que él también quería que Rose volviera en perfectas condiciones. No sólo por la compasión, la empatía, que sentía por los Potter, los Weasley —incluso por Ron— y los Lovegood, que eran en realidad una sola familia, sino porque sabía que su hijo sufriría si cualquier cosa le ocurría a la pelirroja…

Y él no tendría idea de cómo consolar o aliviar ese dolor.

**9.-**

Después de clases Lily se saltó el almuerzo y entró en la biblioteca. Caminó por el pasillo central mientras buscaba en las mesas aledañas a Lorcan y a Libby, a quienes había visto entrar juntos hacía ya varios minutos. Mientras avanzaba sintió cómo las miradas de varios chicos se clavaban en ella. Entornó los ojos. ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan molestos? ¿Acaso no podían disimularlo?

Pronto, deteniéndose en la esquina de una estantería, encontró su objetivo. Lorcan y Libby charlaban por lo bajo mientras pasaban las páginas de un libro. Lily se cruzó de brazos, ¿no habían dejado de hablarse? Bufó y vio cómo unos chicos de una mesa aledaña la miraban y comentaban entre ellos. Lily les dedicó una mirada de hastío y luego se llevó un dedo a la nariz, introduciéndolo en una de sus fosas nasales, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"A ver si esto también les parece atractivo", pensó la pelirroja, divertida.

Los chicos dejaron de mirarla y volvieron a sus libros abiertos.

—Potter, lo que haces es realmente asqueroso.— dijo una voz que ella reconoció al instante.

La pelirroja se volteó y vio a Lorcan acomodar dos libros justo a su lado en la estantería mientras la miraba con algo de burla. Lily se sacó el dedo de la nariz y se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente.

—Lo que es realmente asqueroso es tu gusto en chicas, Scamander.— le dijo ella mientras le dirigía una breve mirada a Libby, quien seguía estudiando a unos metros en silencio. —Te hice un favor liberándote de Dworkin y tú lo echas todo a perder. En fin. Es tu vida. Pero eso no quita que sea asqueroso.

Lorcan se apoyó en la estantería y levantó una ceja.

—¿Me estabas espiando?— le preguntó.

—¿Yo?— dijo Lily soltando una carcajada. —Alucinas.

—No sería la primera vez que lo haces, Potter.— le dijo el rubio. —Seamos sinceros: te gusto, ¿no es así? —Lorcan dio un paso hacia ella y su nariz rozó el pómulo de la gryffindoriana. —¿Tan rápido vas a pedirme que te lo haga otra vez?

Lily sintió como si por dentro todo fuera lava ardiendo, pero se controló y miró a Lorcan con sorna y autosuficiencia.

—No lo creo, Scamander.— dijo ella. —Eres tú quien se muere por mí y los dos lo sabemos.

Lorcan rió cortamente.

—No daría un segundo de mi vida por una niña mimada como tú, Potter.— dijo el slytherin. —Lo único que me gusta de ti ya lo tuve, y pienso tenerlo hasta que me aburra y entonces podremos odiarnos para siempre.

Lily sonrió al slytherin tentadoramente.

—¿Ya no me vas a decir frígida?— le preguntó. —Veo que has cambiado el término a "niña mimada". ¿Por qué será?— la pelirroja se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró hacia arriba, fingiendo que pensaba. —¡Ah! Tal vez es porque soy todo lo contrario y estás empezando a enamorarte de mí. Pobre. No guardes muchas esperanzas o la caída será muy dura.

Lorcan soltó una risa burlona.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, Lilith.— le dijo.

Lily lo miró a los ojos y cortó aún más la distancia. Sus narices se rozaron mientras se miraban directamente con desafío.

—Cuando te enamores de mí como un idiota, no digas que no te lo advertí.— le dijo.

Lorcan esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Eres tú quien me persigue, Potter.— le dijo el rubio. —Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que será al revés.

Lily tiró de la corbata floja de Lorcan acercándolo aún más.

—No te persigo.— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —Eres mi juguete.

Lorcan deslizó su mirada hacia los labios rosa de Lily. Eran como una fruta humedecida que le pedía a gritos ser mordida. ¿Cómo podía una chica ser tan odiosa e insoportable y, a la vez, tan increíblemente irresistible? Casi la odiaba aún más por obligarlo a desearla. Todo lo que quería era hacerla suya una vez más, allí mismo, delante de todos: humillarla, hacerle ver que no significaba nada para él y que sólo era un cuerpo, una cara, que se aparecía en sus sueños para atormentarlo con un deseo que no quería sentir.

Lorcan forzó a Lily a soltar su corbata y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, distanciándose de ella. Nunca antes había tenido anhelos tan oscuros hacia una chica. Nunca había repudiado realmente a alguien por ser como era. La pelirroja lo convertía en alguien que no quería ser: en un hombre con pensamientos agresivos y egoístas.

La detestaba casi tanto como la deseaba.

¿Podían dos sentimientos tan contradictorios cohabitar en la misma persona?

—Y tú el mío, Potter.— le dijo Lorcan. —Veamos cuál es el vencedor: el león o la serpiente.

El slytherin dio media vuelta y volvió a su mesa. Se sentó junto a Libby y continuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Lily los miró intercambiar sonrisas y charlar por lo bajo mientras compartían sus apuntes. Durante un par de segundos estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, pero entonces hubo algo extraño en su interior que se retorció, un impulso inexplicable que la hizo caminar hacia la mesa en diagonal, ocupada por unos hufflepuffs, y sentarse con un libro que tomó de una estantería cercana. Lorcan notó lo que Lily había hecho y la miró, confundido, desde su mesa. Los hufflepuffs, todos chicos, todos de quinto curso, la miraban entre sorprendidos e intimidados por su presencia.

"Es hora de jugar", pensó la pelirroja.

Lo primero que hizo Lily fue cruzar las piernas dejando que por lo menos dos centímetros de su falda se encogiera para mostrar, sugerentemente, parte de sus muslos.

Lorcan, a la distancia, pudo notarlo y la garganta se le secó.

La pelirroja, fingiendo concentración en las páginas del libro, echó a un lado su cabello rojo y lacio, descubriendo su cuello blanco y estilizado. Los hufflepuffs frente a ella contuvieron la respiración. Lorcan no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios.

Lily se aflojó la corbata lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el libro, y jugó con ella durante unos segundos. Luego se dirigió a los dos primeros botones de su blusa, los cuales desabotonó.

Lorcan se tensó sobre su asiento y dirigió su mirada celeste, incómoda, hacia los hufflepuffs que parecían babear sobre la mesa. Lily se acarició el cuello desnudo y dejó que su mano bajara lentamente por su clavícula, todo con sus ojos gatunos fijos en el libro. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa, asomó por su rostro. Sus pestaña se levantaron y sus ojos miel se fijaron en Lorcan, como si hubiera sabido que la mirada del slytherin estaba clavada en ella, como si la hubiera sentido. La pelirroja cerró el libro sin dejar de mirarlo, se puso de pie, y caminó entre las estanterías, desapareciendo de vista hacia el fondo de la biblioteca.

Lorcan se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya vuelvo.— le dijo en un tono bajo a Libby.

—Está bien.— dijo la rubia.

El slytherin se levantó de la mesa y siguió los pasos de Lily. Una vez que estuvo escudado por una estantería la vio dirigirse hacia la sección prohibida. ¿Estaba completamente loca? ¿Pensaba entrar allí? Lorcan caminó hacia ella y supo que ya poco le importaba romper las reglas de la biblioteca. Lo único que quería era tener a Lily entre sus brazos y apagar el deseo que lo estaba consumiento de adentro hacia fuera.

La gryffindoriana entró a la sección prohibida y dejó la puerta entre abierta.

Lorcan no lo pensó dos veces y, cuando entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El lugar era oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para no permitirle ver las siluetas de las cosas y a Lily, apoyada contra una mesa. El slytherin caminó hacia ella a gran velocidad, cortando la distancia, y colisionó contra ella, besándola ardientemente y sacándole dulces gemidos de impaciencia. Los dos se pegaron contra la mesa y sus cuerpos se encontraron como si hubieran estado sedientos el uno por el otro. Lily mordió su labio inferior y él soltó un gemido. Las manos de la gryffindoriana empezaron a desabotonar la camisa del rubio con gran habilidad. Lorcan soltó los labios de Lily sólo para besar, moder, succionar su cuello. Cuando la camisa del slytherin cayó al suelo, ella paseó sus manos libremente por los pectorales firmes de Lorcan y sintió cómo sus dedos se quemaban con el solo contacto de su piel. Ella soltó un pequeño grito cuando él clavó sus dientes sobre su clavícula, marcándola una vez más.

Agitada, embuida por el deseo, soltó, casi sin aire:

—¿Quieres jugar a ver cuál de los dos deja más marcas en el otro?— le preguntó mientras que él tomaba una de sus piernas y la levantaba a la altura de su cadera. Su mano se deslizó por los muslos de la pelirroja, muy por debajo de la falda, y apretó una de sus nalgas entre sus manos.

—Veamos.— le dijo él casi sin aire antes de volver a hundirse en un beso frenético.

Lily dejó que sus dedos se hundieran en el cabello rubio de Lorcan y luego lo haló, cortando el beso, pero pegando aún más su cuerpo contra el del slytherin.

—¿Regresaste con la Dworkin?— le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. —Porque no me interesa acostarme con la misma persona que se acuesta con esa…

Lorcan tiró de la blusa de Lily, rompiendo unos cuantos botones, y la lanzó al suelo. La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de enfado.

—¡¿Qué se supone que…?!

Pero no pudo terminar porque el rubio apretó entre su mano derecha uno de sus senos y, a pesar de que aún tenía puesto el brasiere, sintió la presión como si éste no estuviera realmente allí.

Lorcan mordió levemente la barbilla de Lily mientras ella soltaba pequeños suspiros.

—Ya te he dicho que no la insultes.— le dijo con severidad. —No voy a permitírtelo.

Lily hundió sus labios en el cuello de Lorcan y lo sintió estremecerse mientras ella bajaba por sus pectorales, succionando y mordiendo por donde se le antojaba. Era excitante para ella escucharlo gemir de placer, ver cómo su piel se volvía sensible ante su roce.

—Tú no puedes prohibirme nada.— le dijo ella justo antes de morder con fuerza el pectoral izquierdo del slytherin.

Lorcan gimió y soltó el brasiere de Lily que cayó sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres que te castigue otra vez, Potter?— le dijo. —¿Quieres que te dé, otra vez, unas cuantas nalgadas para que madures?

Lily pegó sus senos contra el pecho de Lorcan y lo besó mientras se aferraba a su espalda.

—Si lo vuelves a hacer juro que te mataré, Scamander.— le susurró cuando cortó el beso.

Lorcan esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Lily sintió cómo él la volteaba contra la mesa, quedando justo a su espalda y, desde atrás, anclaba sus dientes en su hombro derecho. Lily contuvo la respiración cuando, sin poder verlo, sintió cómo las manos del slytherin levantaban su falda y le bajaban la ropa interior dejándola caer al suelo. Las manos del slytherin acariciaron sus muslos abiertos y ella cerró los ojos sintiéndolo subir.

—No me has respondido, Scamander…— soltó Lily, estremecida. —¿Has vuelto con la tonta Dworkin o…?

Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que cubrirse la boca con una mano cuando recibió un ligero golpe en sus nalgas. El contacto de la palma abierta de Lorcan contra su piel la hizo gemir, aunque no estuvo muy segura si de placer o de indignación.

Lorcan se pegó más contra ella y besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Te dije que no la insultaras.— le dijo con dureza.

Lily giró su cabeza y mordió con cierta fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja de Lorcan, en venganza, y él se quejó mientras empujaba contra Lily la sólida erección que se escondía en su pantalón.

—Te dije que yo siempre hago lo que quiero.— le respondió la pelirroja.

Lily se estremeció por completo cuando sintió la mano del slytherin deslizarse hacia su zona más íntima y acariciar su clítoris con la presión justa, lenta y tortuosamente. Ella gimió y se mordió los labios. Pudo sentir cómo sus pezones se endurecieron al instante y todo a su alrededor perdió sentido: nada tenía más lógica, más importancia, que las caricias de Lorcan, que el cuerpo del slytherin contra el suyo haciéndola sentir todo aquello que jamás había sentido.

—No.— dijo Lorcan con una voz oscurecida por el deseo. —De ahora en adelante, mientras estemos haciendo esto, harás lo que yo te diga. ¿Entendido?

Lily gimió cuando sintió cómo dos de los dedos de Lorcan entraban en ella. Ella, voluntariamente, abrió más las piernas y pegó sus nalgas desnudas contra la erección del rubio. Sonrió cuando lo escuchó gemir contra su hombro, poseído por la excitación que lo estaba llevando al límite.

—No lo creo, Scamander…— suspiró ella mientras sentía los dedos del rubio entrar y salir dentro de ella. —Yo no….

Lily soltó un pequeño grito cuando Lorcan volvió a soltar un golpe ligero, pero contundente. Apenas le dolía lo que Lorcan hacía: era exactamente como cuando quiso darle una lección en su habitación y le dio unos cuantos golpes, como los que le da un padre a una niña malcriada. Lo que más le había ofendido, entonces, era la humillación de que lo hubiera hecho, no el dolor, puesto que el slytherin jamás la golpeaba en serio. Conocía bien la fuerza de Lorcan: si hubiera querido lastimarla ya lo habría hecho. Había algo, sin embargo, en esos golpes que intentaban "reformarla" que empezaba a gustarle. Y eso la hizo sonreír, tentada a seguir desobedeciéndolo, retándolo, desafiándolo hasta el final…

—Necesitas ser mucho más duro que eso para doblegarme, Scamander…— dijo Lily entre gemidos mientras él la seguía acariciando abajo. —Eres un pervertido.

Mientras continuaba acariciando a Lily con una mano, usó la otra para desabrochar su pantalón y bajarse los calzoncillos. La pelirroja se mordió los labios cuando sintió la tibieza del sexo del slytherin contra la piel de sus nalgas descubiertas.

—No, no soy un pervertido.— le dijo sujetándola por las caderas y, con las rodillas, apartándole más las piernas. —Tú me haces así.

Lily sonrió.

—Mejor.— le dijo.

Lorcan pegó sus labios a la oreja de la gryffindoriana.

—No he vuelto con Libby.— le dijo.

Lily, sin siquiera saber por qué, sintió un gran alivio, pero no pudo pensar más en ese sentimiento porque Lorcan entró en ella abruptamente y ella colapsó sobre la mesa, boca abajo, gimiendo por el placer que la embargó al sentirlo completamente adentro de ella. El rubio la agarró por las caderas y comenzó a embestirla rítmicamente mientras ella gemía contra la madera. El placer que sentía al entrar en ella era incomparable. Lily lo provocaba como ninguna otra chica lo había hecho antes. Era casi inverosímil que hubiera sido virgen hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. Le encantaba su piel, su cuerpo, el sonido de sus gemidos cuando él entraba y salía de ella, la forma en la que arqueaba la espalda y entre abría los labios… Todo colaboraba a enloquecerlo y en parte se odiaba por ello. En algún momento tenía que dejar de gustarle Lily. El físico no lo era todo. Tenía que poder sacársela de adentro agotando su deseo por ella lo más pronto posible.

Lily se mordió los labios para no gemir con mayor intensidad cuando Lorcan relentizó sus embestidas, volviéndolas más profundas y pausadas. Aquello era una tortura. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Lorcan darle tanto placer? No comprendía por qué se sentía tan irremediablemente atraída hacia el slytherin. Había algo en él que era diferente a todos los chicos que habían pretendido salir con ella, pero no sabía muy bien qué. ¿Podía, quizás, tratarse de que él ya no intentaba seducirla? ¿O quizás se debía a que el slytherin la veía igual que ella a él: como un juego? No importaba, en realidad: lo único que quería era saciarse de Lorcan y luego pasar la página y olvidarse de que habían estado juntos en primer lugar.

—Lorcan, sigue….—suspiró Lily. —Más rápido…

Lorcan relentizó aún más las embestidas, torturándola.

—¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?— le preguntó sujetándola por las caderas con firmeza en cada embestida. —Pídemelo.

Lily gimió.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo….idiota…— soltó ella.

Lorcan ezbozó una ligera sonrisa al verla arquear la espalda y apoyar las manos contra la mesa.

—No.— le dijo él. —Quiero que me lo pidas de verdad. Con educación.

Lily se mordió los labios, atormentada y frustrada, cuando Lorcan relentizó todavía más su ritmo. En cada embestida entraba en ella completamente, con fuerza, como la primera vez: estaba claro que él no tenía intenciones de ser gentil con ella. Y a Lily eso le encantaba.

—Maldito…

Lorcan salió de ella completamente y Lily se sintió abandonada, vacía, totalmente insatisfecha.

—Si no lo dices, no voy a hacértelo.— le dijo el rubio. —Si quieres algo, al menos tienes que pedirlo como se debe. Alguien tiene que enseñarte modales, Potter.

La punta del sexo de Lorcan, tibia, deseable, todavía acariciaba su entrada como tentándola y Lily supo que no podía soportarlo más.

—¡Está bien, tú ganas!— soltó ella, enfadada. —Por favor. ¿Satisfecho?

Lorcan entró un poco en ella otra vez y Lily gimió.

—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?— le preguntó el slytherin, disfrutando de la situación.

—Juro que te mataré, Scamander.— dijo la pelirroja. —Dije por favor. Por favor. Por favor. ¿Es que no es…?

Lily volvió a colapsar sobre la mesa cuando Lorcan entró completamente en ella otra vez. El rubio gimió y cerró los ojos mientras retomaba un ritmo al principio lento, pero que a cada segundo iba aumentando en velocidad y en fuerza. Lily no tardó en sentir como todo a su alrededor se oscureía aún más y su cuerpo se tensaba al borde de un orgasmo. Lorcan aceleró aún más el ritmo mientras suspiraba su nombre: "Lily…Lily…" una y otra vez. La pelirroja no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza cuando una ola de placer la bañó y la dejó debilitada, temblorosa, hipersensible, pero llena de vida.

Lorcan se dejó caer sobre la espalda de la gryffindoriana pocos segundos después, agotado, pronunciando su nombre.

**10.-**

Albus suspiró, aliviado, cuando encontró por los alrededores del lago a Megara, sentada junto a un árbol, charlando con Alexander. Sin pensarlo demasiado caminó hacia ellos. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, ni siquiera lo había planeado: todo lo que sabía era que había perdido el control y que le había dicho a su novia algo de lo que ahora se avergonzaba profundamente. Casi le costaba creer que hubiera perdido el control de esa manera. Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro azabache y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los oscuros de Megara cuando ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Podemos hablar?— le preguntó.

Megara elevó una ceja.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo o con Alexander?— le preguntó la morena. —Porque cualquiera de los dos podemos contarte de nuestras experiencias sexuales conjuntas. ¿O prefieres esperar a Scorpius y que te contemos cómo lo hacíamos los tres?

Alexander miró a Megara con confusión.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?— le preguntó el castaño.

Megara le sonrió.

—Albus sabe de lo que hablo.— se limitó a decir la morena.

El gryffindoriano suspiró y miró, con cansancio, a Alexander.

—Deja que hable con ella, por favor.— le pidió con educación.

Alexander miró a Megara, preocupado.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Megara negó con la cabeza.

—No.— dijo la morena.

El castaño miró a Albus y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, Potter.— le dijo. —Pero en nuestro trío, ella es la que manda.

Megara fingió una sonrisa y miró a Albus.

—Se refiere a nuestro trío de amigos.— le dijo. —Creo que es necesario aclarártelo, ya sabes, para que no haya malos entendidos.

Alexander frunció el ceño.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa entre ustedes dos?— preguntó el slytherin.

Albus bufó.

—Le dije algo idiota a Megara.— le dijo el moreno. —Algo sumamente idiota y ahora está vengándose de mí.

Megara se cruzó de brazos.

—No, Albus, te equivocas.— le dijo. —Si quisiera vengarme de ti te golpearía. Oh, espera: ya lo hice.

Alexander miró a Megara con sorpresa.

—¿Le pegaste?— le preguntó.

La morena lo miró con severidad.

—Créeme: no quieres saber por qué lo hice.— la slytheriana miró a Albus otra vez. —Si le cuento a Alexander lo que me dijiste te romperá la cara y, luego, se lo contará a Scorpius, quien directamente te matará. Así que toma mi silencio como un favor.

Alexander fijó sus ojos verdes en el gryffindoriano con cierta dureza.

—¿Le dijiste algo desagradable, Potter?— le preguntó. —No quiero tener que pelearme contigo, eres el primo de Lucy, pero si ofendes de alguna manera a Megara voy a tener que meterme. Es como una hermana para mí.

—Él mismo lo admitió.— dijo Megara sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Albus. —Dijo algo muy idiota.

El moreno se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado. No importaba que Alexander estuviera allí: si ella no iba a ceder, si no iba a permitirle disculparse a solas, entonces lo haría en público.

—Solo quería decirte que lo siento.— le dijo mirándola a los ojos. —Lo siento una y mil veces. Fui un imbécil y merecía que me golpearas. También merezco que me estés tratando así ahora. Ahora lo ves: no soy tan maduro como creías. Yo también tengo mis límites.

Megara levantó una ceja.

—¿Y esos límites se llaman Danielle?

Albus entornó los ojos e inmediatamente se dio media vuelta para caminar de vuelta al castillo. Megara se puso de pie y, con una sola frase, lo hizo quedarse quieto en su lugar:

—Alex, déjanos sólos.— le dijo al castaño.

El slytherin se puso de pie y se sacudió el pantalón deshaciéndose de los restos de césped.

—De acuerdo.— dijo Alexander y, antes de desaparecer, le dedicó una mirada firme a Albus. —Estás advertido, Potter.

El gryffindoriano miró a Megara a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Estaban solos, por fin, al pie del lago, pero ninguno de los dos iniciaba la conversación que necesitaban. En cambio, se miraban como si, en el fondo, aún estuvieran enfadados el uno con el otro, como si todo aquello estuviera muy lejos de terminar.

Albus dio un paso hacia la morena y decidió arriesgarse a tomar la palabra:

—Lily no debió haberte hablado de Danielle.— dijo el moreno. —No le competía hacerlo.

Megara esbozó una media sonrisa slytheriana.

—Es curioso.— dijo ella. —Pero es la primera vez que me siento agradecida con tu hermana por algo. Si no fuera por ella jamás me habría enterado de que te sigues escribiendo con una ex que, al parecer, fue muy importante en tu vida pero que, por más extraño que parezca, yo no sabía que existía. ¿No crees que tengo derecho a saber este tipo de cosas? ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpida que me sentí cuando tu hermana la mencionó y yo no pude responderle nada porque desconocía la historia? ¿Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando ella sonrió al descubrir, igual que yo, que me escondes cosas?

Albus bufó, frustrado.

—No es así, Megara.— le dijo el moreno. —No es tan simple como te lo imaginas.

—De acuerdo.— dijo la morena. —Es verdad que soy impulsiva y que actúo a partir de lo que siento. Es verdad, también, que me hago ideas de cualquier cosa todo el tiempo. Pero ahora no lo haré: ahora solo callaré y te daré la oportunidad de que me expliques esto que dices que no es simple.— Megara se cruzó de brazos. —Te escucharé.

La morena vio cómo Albus cortaba el contacto visual con ella y miraba hacia el lago. Su rostro estaba conturbado y ella no podía imaginar qué era lo que hacía que le costara tanto hablar de su ex novia. Jamás había visto a Albus así, con esa expresión entre enfado y desesperación. Parecía estar conteniéndose, pensando, analizando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. De repente, una idea clara y dolorosa cruzó por la mente de la slytheriana: Albus no había compartido con ella nunca nada de su pasado. Ella le había hablado de su familia, de lo que solían hacer en vacaciones, sus gustos, sus sueños y anhelos, pero Albus, ahora que lo pensaba, se limitaba a escucharla y nunca hablaba de sí mismo con respecto al pasado. En realidad no conocía al gryffindoriano tanto como ella creía. Y no pudo evitar que eso le doliera.

Megara ocultó ese ligero sufrimiento y no permitió que Albus lo viera. Mantuvo una expresión neutral, casi indiferente.

El moreno volvió a mirarla después de varios segundos de silencio.

—¿No podemos hacer como si Lily no hubiera dicho nada?— le preguntó el gryffindoriano. —¿Por qué es tan importante para ti saber sobre ella? Ya no es mi novia, ahora tú lo eres. Le escribo cartas porque fue alguien importante y quiero seguir teniendo contacto con ella. No quiero hablar sobre algo que ya está sepultado para mí.

Megara frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Crees que estoy celosa?— le preguntó, herida. —¿De verdad crees que todo esto se trata de que me siento desplazada por la figura de una chica en tu pasado? Incluso si eso fuera realmente lo que me molestara, seguiría siendo pequeño en comparación con lo que realmente me molesta de todo esto.— dio un paso hacia él, cortando la distancia. —No es que sea importante para mí saber sobre esa tal Danielle; no es que crea que te envías cartas con ella porque tienes una relación con otra chica por correspondencia; no es que no quiera que te hables con tu ex novia ni mucho menos. Albus, lo que me molesta es que no quieras contarme este tipo de cosas, que prefieras omitirlo. Lo que me molesta es que estás aquí, frente a mí, y que te he dado la oportunidad de hablar como nunca lo hago, y tú has guardado silencio y sólo has mirado al lago.— Megara suspiró y se despeinó el cerquillo. —Y si antes no dudaba de ti con todo esto… ¿cómo no hacerlo ahora? ¿Cómo no dudar de lo que sientes por esa chica si ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos y pronunciar su nombre a la vez?

Albus clavó sus ojos verdes en ella con decisión.

—Escucha, Megara.— le dijo el gryffindoriano. —Todo lo que sentía por Danielle… No se puede comparar con lo que siento por ti ahora. Tienes que confiar en mí. No te estoy mintiendo.

—Es difícil creerte cuando guardas tantos secretos.— le dijo la morena. —Albus… ¿por qué estamos juntos?

El gryffindoriano la miró como si ella le hubiera clavado un puñal en el pecho con tan solo lanzar al aire esa pregunta.

—¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?— le preguntó Albus y su voz sonó herida.

Megara negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy diciendo eso.— dijo la morena, sacándolo de su error. —Simplemente me pregunto por qué estamos en una relación, juntos, cuando somos tan diferentes, tan absolutamente opuestos.— suspiró. —Creí que nuestras diferencias eran sorteables si había otras cosas que nos unían. Eso me daba fuerzas… pero ahora… No creo que pueda con el peso de tus secretos.

Albus cortó la poca distancia entre ellos y envolvió a Megara entre sus brazos, tomándola por sorpresa. La slytheriana no hizo ningún esfuerzo por soltarse del abrazo del moreno: él la apretaba contra sí como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca. Ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y devolverle el abrazo. No supo por qué, pero tuvo ganas de llorar.

—Escúchame, por favor.— le dijo él en un tono firme y suave a la vez.—No me importa que seamos diferentes. Sé que soy silencioso, que puedo hablar con muchas personas y no escuchar en realidad a ninguna, que soy muy individualista y que a veces sólo te obligo a hacer cosas que no te gustan, como llevarte bien con mi hermana o comer más veces en mi mesa que yo en la tuya. Sé que muchas veces te he apartado y te he puesto en segundo lugar cuando no era necesario que lo hiciera. También sé que has tenido que soportar que varios idiotas en este colegio digan que no mereces estar conmigo por tu apellido, que soy metódico y que siempre parezco tener la razón. Sé lo mucho que te enfada enfadarte y que a mí no se me mueva un pelo. Sé que mi carácter y el tuyo difieren en cada detalle, pero nada de esto importa realmente.— Albus la apretó más contra él. —No quiero que seas como yo: me encanta cada parte de ti, me encanta que seas fuerte e impulsiva, que hagas siempre lo que sientes, me encanta que seas tan honesta que otros confundan tu sinceridad con falta de tacto, que no te preocupen las reglas, ni el qué dirán. Todo de ti hizo que en lo único que pudiera pensar fuera en tenerte entre mis brazos. Nunca me he sentido así. Nunca. Así que deja de hacer ese tipo de preguntas: estamos juntos porque nos queremos. Es todo.

Megara se separó un poco de Albus y lo miró a los ojos.

—No puedo hacer como que Lily no dijo lo que dijo.— pronunció en voz baja. —Quiero confiar en ti, pero necesito que tú también confíes en mí a cambio.

Albus tomó el rostro de Megara entre sus manos y lo acarició como si fuera la cosa más preciada para él en el mundo. La morena se estremeció: nunca antes él la había tocado y mirado como ahora lo hacía. ¿Podría ser que tuviera miedo de perderla?

—Dame tiempo.— dijo el gryffindoriano finalmente. —Te lo contaré todo, pero dame tiempo para encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Mientras tanto, por favor, confía en mí.

Megara lo miró largamente a los ojos. Le parecía increíble que aquella fuera la primera vez que sentía miedo de perder lo que tenía con Albus. Su relación se había dado tan espontáneamente, tan naturalmente, que ahora le parecía que se sostenía por un hilo muy frágil y que todo era en realidad un sueño, una fantasía. Aún así, ver ese mismo miedo reflejado en las pupilas del gryffindoriano la hizo aferrarse a su mirada. Al menos ahora podía ver algo distinto en los ojos de Albus Potter: algo diferente a la afabilidad, a la madurez, a la seguridad que siempre transmitía y que lo convertían en uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Ahora podía ver en él, por primera vez, una inseguridad, algo que lo hacía más humano, más tangible, más real para ella.

Poco a poco la coraza del moreno iba rompiéndose y, quizás, algún día, ella podría conocerlo a fondo, allí a donde él no quería que nadie más llegara.

Megara esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Te daré el tiempo que me pides.— le dijo. —Pero ese tiempo no durará para siempre.

Albus, aliviado, cortó la distancia entre sus labios y los de la slytheriana y la besó tiernamente. Los dos, al sentir el calor y la tibieza del otro, se estremecieron y suspiraron.

**11.-**

Roxanne entró en el aula y vio a Lysander sentado junto a una de las mesas. El rubio la miró con cierto enfado contenido y ella sonrió. Todavía podía recordar las caras y las risas de la gente en el comedor cuando el ravenclaw entró a desayunar practicamente desnudo. La situación le había parecido sumamente divertida y la ponía de buen humor. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia la mesa. Estaba segura de que Lysander ya había empezando a arrepentirse del trato con la lista. Para ella era mejor que fuera así: mientras más arrepentido estuviera de haber dicho que lo haría, más rápido le quitaría de encima esa idea de volver a estar juntos.

—¿Hiciste los ejercicios que te di?— le preguntó el rubio.

—Sí.— dijo la mulata colocando su tarea sobre la mesa. —¿Te gustó el desayuno?— le preguntó con la intención de recordarle todo lo ocurrido. —Te dije que lo de la lista sería una mala idea. Todavía puedes retirarte del juego.

Lysander clavó sus ojos celestes en ella como si quisiera ahorcarla, pero se contuvo. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y cuando sus párpados se abrieron esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

—No voy a rendirme, Chocolate.— le dijo el ravenclaw. —Voy a hacer todo lo que pongas en esa lista y cuando lleguemos al número 10, tendrás que volver conmigo.

Roxanne sonrió.

—A este ritmo, Lys, creo que no llegarás vivo al número 3.— le dijo.

Lysander la miró, descolocado.

—¿Lys?— le preguntó. —¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

Roxanne volvió a sus apuntes.

—Creo que lo hago desde que me das pena.— le dijo la mulata, divertida, y volvió a mirarlo. —No me gustaría estar en tu lugar. Será un largo y espinoso camino hasta el número 10. Lys.

Lysander empujó los apuntes de Roxanne y éstos se deslizaron hasta el final de la mesa. Cuando la mulata lo miró para quejarse se encontró con los ojos celestes del ravenclaw muy cerca de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, y algo se estremeció en su interior dejándola sin habla.

—Cuando termine con tu lista, Chocolate, voy besarte hasta que no puedas aguantarlo más y luego voy a hacerte mía sobre esta mesa. ¿Entendido?

Roxanne se puso tan nerviosa que incluso en su piel fue visible lo afectada que estaba por las palabras del rubio. ¿Cómo podía decir ese tipo de cosas con tanta ligereza? La mulata lo empujó lejos de ella, pero sólo consiguió que Lysander atajara su mano y la pegara contra el centro de su pecho.

—Quise ir lento cuando empezamos con nuestra relación.— le dijo el ravenclaw con una expresión victoriosa al ver que sus palabras la habían afectado. —Quise hacerlo porque eres virgen y un año menor a mí. Pero cuando todo esto acabe no voy a controlarme más.

Roxanne trató de soltarse.

—Estás realmente loco.— le dijo ella.

Lysander sonrió.

—Eras tú quien no quería que dejara tu habitación, ¿lo recuerdas?— le preguntó. —Si hubiera sido por ti, ya no serías virgen.

Roxanne lo miró con enfado.

—Eso era antes.— le dijo. —Ahora no quiero que me toques ni un pelo.

Lysander hundió su mirada en ella como una daga.

—Mientes.— le dijo.

La mulata tembló ligeramente. Quería alejarse del rubio, pero no podía hacerlo. La cercanía estaba empezando a afectarla: la tibieza de la mano de Lysander contra la de ella la debilitaba.

—No miento.— dijo Roxanne, pero sin convicción alguna.

Lysander volvió a sonreír juguetonamente.

—Quieras o no admitirlo te gusto tanto como tú a mí.— le dijo el rubio. —La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo sé que vas a casarte conmigo y que vas a ser la madre de mis hijos, mientras que tú estás en un estado completo de negación de esa realidad.

Roxanne lo miró con incredulidad.

—Realmente te amas demasiado a ti mismo, ¿verdad?— le preguntó.

Lysander soltó una risa corta.

—¿Cómo no podría amarme?— le preguntó. —¿Acaso tú puedes evitar hacerlo?

Roxanne intentó ocultar su turbación de inmediato:

—Había olvidado lo egocéntrico y pedante que puedes llegar a ser.— le dijo intentando evadir su mirada.

Lysander se inclinó hacia ella y hundió su nariz en su cabello negro y espeso. La mulata se estremeció y contuvo un suspiro. Sin quererlo apoyó su mano en la pierna del rubio para no caerse de su asiento. Él, aún oliéndola, sonrió.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero.— le dijo el rubio. —Soy un ravenclaw: soy muy listo. Y hace mucho tiempo que tengo las cosas claras, Roxanne: vas a ser mía y, cuando salgamos de este colegio, no comprometeremos. Después de unos cuantos años nos casaremos y estaremos juntos hasta que seamos un par de ancianos. Eso es lo que va a suceder.

Roxanne tragó saliva cuando sintió la mano de Lysander apartar su cabello a un lado para oler directamente su cuello. La nariz y los labios del ravenclaw rozaron la piel de esa zona sensible y ella tuvo que morderse los labios.

—No sabía que adivinación era tu asignatura favorita.— dijo ella casi sin voz, intentando sonar irónica.

Lysander suspiró sobre su cuello y el calor la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

—Te diré qué es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante.— dijo el rubio sin alejarse de ella. —Yo haré todo lo que pongas en un papel precedido de un número hasta que lleguemos al 10. Pero cada vez que consiga realizar algo que me propongas, tendré derecho a besarte.

—No creo que…

—¿O es que no estás tan convencida de que vaya a rendirme, como dices?— le dijo él, y esta vez sí se alejó de ella para mirarla con desafío.

Roxanne fingió una sonrisa.

—Sé que vas a rendirte.— le dijo ella. —Y sé que no pasarás de la número tres.

Lysander le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió la mano.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

Roxanne estrechó la mano del rubio con fuerza.

—Trato hecho.— le dijo la mulata sin saber muy bien en qué era lo que se estaba metiendo. Ahora estaba claro que debía ser fuerte en sus propuestas para la lista o de lo contrario tendría que besar a Lysander.

Se sintió avergonzada consigo misma. ¿Por qué la idea de besarlo le resultaba, en el fondo, tan atractiva?

La mulata tomó un trozo de pergamino y, después de humedecer la punta de su pluma, empezó a escribir algo que Lysander no logró divisar. Una vez que terminó, Roxanne dobló el papel y se lo entregó al ravenclaw.

—Este es el segundo obstáculo de la lista.— le dijo. —Puedes echarle un ojo, si quieres, pero luego empezaremos con la tutoría porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿quieres?

Lysander abrió el papel y sus ojos celestes se pasearon por las líneas escritas en él. Su rostro palideció al instante y luego se acaloró, como si estuviera profundamente enfadado por lo que había acabado de leer.

Roxanne sonrió.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, con ese papel ya había ganado la guerra.

**12.-**

La noche cayó sobre la Orden y, aprovechando que Earlena y Rizieri continuaban interrogando a Scorpius, Aarón logró escabuirse y salir del laberíntico edificio sin que nadie, salvo los guardias que lo consideraban una persona de confianza, lo notara. Estaba cansado, pero su agotamiento era apagado por la preocupación que sentía carcomiéndolo por dentro. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Rose. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero la pelirroja se había convertido en alguien importante para él. Hacía muchos años que no se relacionaba con personas nuevas en su vida: Ginger, Fiodor y Gania eran sus únicos amigos cercanos y aún así no les entregaba por completo su confianza. Había aprendido a no confiar demasiado en la volublidad de las personas. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba: debilitado y, a la vez, fortalecido por la preocupación que sentía por Rose. Jamás pensó, cuando la conoció, que ella lograría volver a hacerlo sentir como un ser humano y no como un autómata que buscaba venganza. Rose lo hacía sentirse vivo pero, por otra parte, también lo empujaba a la peligrosa situación de establecer lazos sólidos con otras personas. Todavía le costaba entender la naturaleza real de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Lo único que sabía era que, de alguna forma, cuando la miraba a los ojos era como si los dos pudieran entenderse sin necesidad de palabras; lo único que sabía era que no permitiría que la lastimaran.

Bufó y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, echándose el cabello castaño, brillante, hacia atrás. Durante varios minutos transitó por calles oscuras y, cuando lo creyó oportuno, se apareció en el callejón Knockturn. Se ajustó su sobretodo negro y se adentró por las callejuelas del sector. Varias brujas y magos lo miraban con curiosidad mientras pasaba y él sintió cada una de sus miradas indagadoras encima, pero las ignoró. Cruzando frente a una tienda se vio reflejado en un cristal: su joventud era obscena y notoria. Todos lo observaban porque no era normal que un chico tan joven y apuesto deambulara a esas horas por aquellos callejones. Aarón apresuró su andar. Si quería regresar cuanto antes a la Orden primero tendría que finiquitar el asunto que lo había llevado a escaparse en primer lugar.

Suspiró. Durante años su única preocupación había sido desenmascarar a Ásban, comprobar que había sido él quien mató a su madre y quien, además, había empujado a su padre al suicidio. Sus sentimientos por Rose lo estaban desviando de su objetivo principal. ¿Qué era lo que ella tenía que lo había convertido, en apenas unas cuantas semanas, en su perro guardián?

Otro problema a añadir era el mismo Scorpius, quien ahora se sentía en deuda con él por haberlo salvado. Aarón no quería, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, ser retribuido por sus acciones —buenas o malas—. No quería que su relación con Scorpius se volviera más complicada de lo que ya era. Todo lo que buscaba era vengar la muerte de sus padres. ¿Por qué, entonces, estaba metido hasta el fondo en otros asuntos que no le competían? Todavía recordaba su última conversación con Scorpius: el rubio le había dicho que sabía que él no era una mala persona. Aquello había, involuntariamente, enfadado a Aarón. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba convencido de no ser una mala persona, ¿cómo era que Scorpius podía hablar con tanta propiedad sobre algo que en realidad desconocía?

Hacía mucho tiempo, desde que perdió a su madre, que Aarón ya no se preguntaba por la naturaleza de sus acciones ni de sus decisiones. La moral institucional le importaba poco: su propia vida le importaba poco. Lo único que quería era acabar con Ásban. Por su culpa sus padres estaban muertos. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Jamás.

Para Aarón ya no existían acciones buenas o malas: sólo aquellas que le eran útiles.

Por eso había matado a Cycill: para él había sido lógico que la única manera de asegurar la protección de Rose fuera con ese método. Era drástico y era inmoral: pero gracias a que él lo había hecho Rose no había sido atacada dentro de Hogwarts. Y, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que la pelirroja lo odiara y lo despreciara, Aarón no se arrepentía de ello.

Lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces.

Por fin se vio frente al bar que buscaba, empujó la puerta y entró. El calor en el interior de aquel lugar mal iluminado lo reconfortó. Varias personas sombrías charlaban o jugaban cartas en mesas roídas y viejas. Aarón divisó, entre tanta opacidad, un cabello rubio, largo, lacio, pero que acababa en pequeños bucles, y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Avanzó, a paso lento pero firme, hasta el fondo de la estancia. Mientras se aproximaba miró directo a los ojos marrones que le devolvían la mirada con una sonrisa coqueta. Él se sentó frente a ella y la miró con distancia y algo de indiferencia.

—Veo que llevas muy bien tu licantropía.— dijo la rubia. Tenía entre sus manos un cigarrillo y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo. —Debo decir que con los años sólo consigues ponerte mejor…

Aarón la miró con aburrimiento.

—No estoy para juegos, Angélica.— le dijo. —Te he hecho venir por una razón.

—Y yo he venido por curiosidad.— respondió la rubia. La sonrisa burlona no dejaba su rostro ni un solo instante. —Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Desde que te convertí en un licántropo, de hecho. Pensé que me odiabas.

—Te odio.— le dijo Aarón. —Aunque ya no estoy tan seguro de hacerlo con la misma fuerza de antes.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente, deleitada. Su aspecto era el de una mujer joven y bella. No debía tener más de diecinueve años.

—Quizás es porque ya estás aceptando que ser un licántropo no es un castigo.— le dijo ella. —Quizás estés descubriendo que te hice un favor. Quizás me has buscado porque quieres unirte a mí, porque me extrañas.

Aarón, por primera vez desde que se sentó en la mesa, esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Lo siento, Angélica.— le dijo. —Pero la época en la que sentía algo por ti que no fuera ira y despecho, terminó. Si digo que ya no te odio con la misma intensidad que antes es porque empiezas a serme indiferente.

La rubia borró por unos segundos la sonrisa de su rostro y bajó la mirada, pero se repuso al instante y pegó su espalda al respaldo de la silla.

—Entonces, ¿para qué querías verme?— le preguntó antes de llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca. —Es una lástima que todavía no me perdones. Realmente te amé, aunque a mi modo.

—Tu modo de amarme fue uno muy particular.— le dijo él con cansancio.

Los ojos de Angélica brillaron.

—A pesar de los años sigo sintiéndome como una adolescente cuando estoy frente a ti. ¿Por qué será?— preguntó la rubia al aire mientras deslizaba su mirada por los labios y el mentón del castaño. —Realmente adoro tu barbilla ligeramente partida. Es muy masculina.

Aarón la miró con una seriedad solemne e ignoró su comentario.

—Necesito tu ayuda.— le dijo.

Angélica levantó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué debería dártela?— le preguntó.

El castaño la miró con dureza.

—Porque me convertirste en un licántropo— le soltó. —Creo que es una razón bastante fuerte.

Angélica rió cortamente.

—No lo es para mí.— le dijo la rubia. —No te maté. Date por satisfecho.

—No me mataste porque los de mi equipo llegaron a tiempo para evitarlo.— le respondió él con fastidio y rencor.

—Eso no lo puedes saber.— dijo la rubia. —Quizás no te hubiera matado. Es un misterio.

Aarón bufó, cansado, y la miró con severidad. Angélica esbozó una sonrisa amplia y cínica.

—Adoro cuando me miras así.— le dijo ella. —Es sexy. Aunque todo en ti lo es, en realidad.

El castaño pegó al respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos, hastiado.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres a cambio de ayudarme.— le dijo. —Pídeme lo que quieras: te lo daré.

Angélica se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?— preguntó.

Aarón entornó los ojos.

—Lo que sea que no tenga que ver conmigo.

La rubia suspiró con decepción.

—Aguafiestas.— le dijo. —Me sorprende que me estés buscando para pedirme ayuda. Sé muy bien que me desprecias. Odias a los licántropos como yo, aquellos que defendemos nuestro justo derecho a matar y a celebrar nuestras ceremonias lunares. Te parecemos todos unos criminales.— apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa. —Debes estar muy desesperado para acudir a mí.

Aarón volvió a ignorar su comentario.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no?— le preguntó.

Angélica apagó el cigarrillo sobre la mesa y meditó durante un par de segundos.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo ella. —¿Qué es lo quieres?

Los ojos del castaño brillaron brevemente.

—Necesito que algunos licántropos de tu clan escolten a un amigo para rastrear a otra amiga que se encuentra perdida.— le dijo el castaño. —Deben ser licántropos puros, aquellos que pueden transformarse cuando quieran y que no se someten a los cambios lunares. No quiero a los contaminados que no pueden controlar sus impulsos cerca de mi amigo

Angélica lo miró con sorna.

—Tú eres un licántropo contaminado.— le dijo ella. —No denigres a los de tu clase.— botó humo al aire. —Así que tu desesperación se debe a que hay una chica perdida que, al parecer, es importante para ti. Empiezo a sentirme celosa.

Aarón se acercó más a la mesa.

—Necesito lo que te estoy pidiendo lo más pronto posible.— le dijo. —Sólo una jauría de lobos puede rastrear apropiadamente un olor.

—Tendrás que darme una prenda de esa chica.— dijo Angélica. —Tendrás tu jauría, pero no será gratis.

—Ya te he dicho que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.— le dijo él.

Angélica se puso de pie y varias personas clavaron sus ojos en ella. Era muy atractiva y su cabello rubio sobresalía en aquel lúgubre lugar.

—Pensaré en qué puedes darme que realmente quiera y te lo diré en cuanto lo haya decidido.— le dijo la rubia.

El castaño la miró a los ojos.

—Piénsalo todo lo que quieras.— le dijo. —Pero necesito a los licántropos para mañana por la mañana.

La rubia sonrió.

—Los tendrás, no te preocupes.— le dijo. —Nos vemos.

La rubia se encaminó hacia la salida del bar y salió.

Aarón se quedó allí, sentado frente a la mesa, durante unos minutos más hasta que, por fin, una chica de cabello negro y corto se sentó con él.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me has citado en este lugar tan tétrico?— preguntó Ginger mirando todo a su alrededor con desdén. —Fiodor y Gania me trajeron pero no quisieron entrar al bar. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿No podíamos encontrarnos en un sitio en donde hubiera más luz?

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor.

**13.-**

**Yo, Negro**

La mañana llegó y Scorpius, quien había dormido en la enfermería de la Orden, fue despertado por Earlena. La bruja le puso su ropa limpia sobre la cama y lo miró con condescendencia mientras que él se pasaba ambas manos por el rostro, despojándose a sí mismo del cansancio que lo inundaba de pies a cabeza. Scorpius había sido sometido a varios interogatorios hasta muy tarde por la noche; Earlena estaba convencida de que debía de estar agotado, pero no podía dejarlo dormir durante mucho más tiempo.

—Vístete. Es hora de que regreses a Hogwarts.— le dijo la bruja.

—Pero…

—Pero nada.— le respondió ella mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida. —Te esperaré abajo para despedirte.— justo antes de salir se volteó y lo miró con serenidad. —Encontraremos a Rose. Dalo por hecho.

Scorpius la vio salir y suspiró. Despertar era, en realidad, entrar a una nueva pesadilla en donde Rose continuaba perdida y él no podía hacer nada para recuperarla. Se sentía atado de pies y manos y la frustración lo debilitaba aún más. No podía regresar a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría estar dentro del castillo sin ella?

El slytherin no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando más en el asunto porque la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando entrar a Aarón y a Ginger.

—_Ferma_.— dijo el castaño apuntando la puerta con su varita.

Ésta se cerró.

—¿Qué…?— comenzó a preguntar Scorpius, pero se cortó a sí mismo cuando vio a Ginger tomar su ropa e inspeccionarla.

La morena miró a Aarón.

—¿En dónde está el baño?— preguntó. —Supongo que debo ponérmela ahora, ¿no?

Aarón le señaló el fondo de la estancia y la morena, tras esbozar una ligera sonrisa, se encaminó con la ropa de Scorpius hasta el baño para luego desparecer de vista.

El rubio miró a Aarón con total confusión.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?— le preguntó, malhumorado.

Aarón se acercó a él y, antes de que Scorpius pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, le arrancó un cabello.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!— soltó, enfadado, pero se calló cuando vio cómo el castaño sacaba del bolsillo de su sobretodo negro un frasco con un líquido viscoso que reconoció al instante. —¿Es eso una poción multijugos?

Aarón dejó caer el cabello de Scorpius dentro de la pócima.

—La Orden tiene preparada algunas por si son necesarias. Se las mantiene en buenas condiciones.— le dijo mientras miraba al rubio con una media sonrisa soberbia, como de quien sabe que está a punto de realizar algo impresionante. —Si pretendes ir a buscar a Rose, nadie debe enterarse de ello.

Ginger salió del baño con la ropa de Scorpius puesta. Le quedaba demasiado grande y debía sujetarse el jean para no quedar desnuda frente a los dos chicos. Resopló, cansada, mientras se dirigía directamente hacia Aarón. Una vez que estuvo cerca del castaño tomó el frasco con la poción multijugos en su mano derecha y miró al slytherin a los ojos.

—Scorpius, quiero que sepas que aunque tendré que mirarte desnudo dado que seré tú durante algún tiempo, no lo disfrutaré.— le dijo la morena. —No es que no seas atractivo, no lo tomes a mal. Pero, bueno, ya sabes cuáles son mis preferencias.

Ginger bebió la pócima con cara de asco.

Aarón caminó hacia Scorpius y le arrancó varios cabellos más.

—¡Auch!— soltó el rubio, molesto.

El castaño guardó los cabellos en una bolsa.

—Lo siento, pero Ginger los necesitará para renovar su poción multijugos y seguir siendo tú durante el mayor tiempo posible.— le dijo.

Scorpius vio con asombro y desconcierto cómo la morena, tras terminar de beber el contenido del frasco, lo dejaba caer al suelo y, luego de varios espasmos, su piel, sus huesos, su cabello, sus ojos, todo en ella empezó a transformarse hasta convertirse en él mismo.

El slytherin saltó de la camilla y caminó hacia el que ahora era una réplica de sí mismo. Le produjo escalofríos ver cómo sus ojos grises lo miraban de vuelta y cómo una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en sus labios que, aunque iguales, no eran los suyos.

—De modo que así se siente ser un hombre.— dijo Ginger mirándose las manos y el cuerpo. —Prefiero ser una chica, pero esto tampoco está nada mal.

Scorpius miró a Aarón, estupefacto.

—Tu mente es diabólica.— le dijo incrédulo ante el plan del castaño.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé.— le respondió.

Ginger se acarició el cabello rubio y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto.

—Por Merlín, Scorpius, tienes el cabello de una chica.— le dijo.

Scorpius la miró con severidad.

—Me perturba enormemente que me estés tocando.— le dijo. —Deja de tocarme.

Ginger abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—No te estoy tocando.— le dijo ella. —Técnicamente este cuerpo es mío. Solo que es idéntico al tuyo.

Aarón hizo aparecer sobre la camilla, con ayuda de su varita, una bolsa de ropa.

—Te preparé esto.— le dijo el castaño. —Es mi ropa, pero creo que tenemos las mismas medidas así que no creo que haya problema en que la uses.

Scorpius lo miró a los ojos.

—Ginger irá por mí a Hogwarts, lo entiendo.— le dijo el rubio. — ¿Y tú?

Aarón suspiró.

—Iré con ella de vuelta al castillo.— le dijo el castaño. —Si queremos mantener la farsa debo encargarme personalmente de ello. Earlena quiere que regrese y que te proteja. Sería extraño que me negara. Eso sólo levantaría sospechas.— lo miró a los ojos. —Tú eres el que tiene más probabilidades de encontrarla. Los anillos han creado una conexión entre ustedes. Si queremos encontrarla debemos ser inteligentes. Lo tengo todo preparado: no irás solo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.— le dijo el rubio.

Aarón lo miró con excepticismo.

—No, no puedes.— le dijo. —Tienes una conexión con Rose, pero no sabes cómo manejarla. Es cierto que tus habilidades están relacionadas con la tierra, pero tampoco las has desarrollado lo suficiente como para ser un buen rastreador. Lo mismo con tus capacidades olfativas de lobo, ¿no es así?

Scorpius lo miró con intriga.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un lobo?

Aarón entornó los ojos.

—Digamos que tienes un aire de familia bastante identificable.

Ginger bufó.

—Aarón, tenemos que bajar antes de que alguien suba.— le dijo ella.

El castaño asintió.

—Adelántate.— le dijo. —Primero tengo que sacar a Scorpius de la Orden.

Ginger asintió. Scorpius no dejaba de mirarla y, en realidad, mirarse. ¿Era así como lo veían los demás? Le parecía sumamente extraño verse a esa distancia: ser capaz de ver su propio cuerpo, con los gestos y los pensamientos de otra persona, andando libremente por ahí.

—¿Qué se supone que debo decir si me pregunta algo?— preguntó la morena. —Es decir, no conozco lo suficiente a Scorpius como para imitarlo.

Aarón se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

—Sólo trata de hablar poco.— le dijo. —Y cuando lo hagas, responde con monosílabos. Y sé antipático.

Ginger asintió y fijó sus nuevos ojos grises en los de Scorpius.

—Suerte.— le dijo.

Y tras pronunciar aquella palabra se encaminó hacia la salida de la enfermería.

—Vístete, rápido.— le dijo Aarón. —Necesito llevarte con ellos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. Si nos descubren estaremos perdidos.

Scorpius lo miró con confusión.

—¿Ellos?— le preguntó. —¿Quiénes van a venir conmigo?

Aarón lo miró con severidad.

—Confía en mí.— le dijo clavando sus ojos oscuros en los de él. —Cámbiate de ropa. AHORA.

Scorpius tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y se encaminó hacia el baño. Mientras se cambiaba su corazón no dejaba de latir furiosamente. ¿Qué ocurriría se descrubían a Ginger? No: él tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad que Aarón le estaba brindando para ir por Rose. Necesitaba salir de la Orden e ir por ella. Tenía confianza en que la conexión que tenía con ella podría servir como brújula. No era la primera vez, después de todo, que había podido saber qué tan lejos ella estaba, o qué tan cerca, sólo a causa del efecto de los anillos. Poco sabía de aquellos artefactos que Rose y él solían usar para ver el pasado. Poco sabía, también de sus propias capacidades. Todavía recordaba cómo de sus manos había salido una luz azul capaz de espantar a los dementores cuando éstos los atacaron. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero estaba claro que en poco tiempo había conseguido mejorar su nivel de control mágico y también desarrollar su magia sin la ayuda de una varita.

Tenía que encontrar a Rose.

Scorpius sabía que podía hacerlo.

El jean y la camisa de Aarón le quedaron a la perfección. Se colocó encima un sobretodo oscuro y se puso la capucha.

Cuando salió del baño Aarón lo miró brevemente y abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

—Vamos.— le dijo.

Juntos salieron y avanzaron con sigilo por el pasillo, esquivando, sorteando personas que de vez en cuando salían de alguna oficina cercana. Scorpius se cubría lo mejor que podía. No tenía idea de cómo conseguirían salir de allí, pero Aarón parecía tener un plan.

Antes de lo previsto llegaron a una esquina. Aarón tomó a Scorpius del brazo y en un pestañear de ojos estuvieron en un callejón que el rubio reconoció al instante:

El callejón Knockturn.

El slytherin miró a Aarón con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo..?— comenzó. —Creí que no podíamos aparecernos dentro de la Orden.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—La Orden es, en muchos aspectos, como Hogwarts.— le dijo el castaño. —Para toda regla tiene una excepción: hay lugares específicos en donde es posible aparecerse. No muchos los conocen.

—De modo que también violas información secreta del edificio de la Orden.— le dijo el slytherin clavando sus ojos grises en él. —¿Hay algo que esté prohibido y que no hagas?

Aarón lo miró con cansancio.

—Disculpa, pero tú no eres precisamente el vivo ejemplo de la corrección.— le dijo el castaño.

Scorpius deseó poder refutarlo, pero supo de inmediato que sería hipócrita hacerlo. Él mismo se jactaba de haber violado casi todas las reglas de Hogwarts sin haber sido descubierto. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como Rose actuaría y regañando a Aarón como la pelirroja lo había regañado a él hacía unos meses por haber entrado a la biblioteca en horas de rondas.

Una voz femenina los sacó de su discusión:

—¿Trajiste la prenda de la chica?— preguntó Angélica,

Scorpius se volteó y miró a una chica de cabello largo, rubio, que acaba en perfectos y brillantes bucles. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y vestía completamente de negro. Tenía ojos grandes y marrones. A su espalda estaban tres hombres jóvenes también: altos, fornidos, de mirada intensa y penetrante.

Aarón metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y le entregó a la rubia un listón azul. Scorpius sintió como si alguien le apretara la garganta cuando vio aquella pequeña pieza que Rose usaba para sostener su cabello rojo. Tragó saliva e intentó mantenerse firme. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallarle por dentro. Cada segundo lejos de ella, sin saber cómo estaba, lo atormentaba hasta lo indecible. No recordaba nunca haber sufrido tanto como desde el preciso momento en el que aquel muggle le arrebató a la pelirroja de las manos.

Angélica se llevó el listón a la nariz.

—El olor es fuerte.— le dijo. —Rosas y fresas….Y algo más…algo extraño.

La rubia le entregó el listón a uno de los chicos que estaban a su espalda.

—¿Es él a quienes mis amigos escoltarán?— preguntó ella mirando a Scorpius.

—Se llama Scorpius Malfoy.— le dijo Aarón.

Angélica le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sé cómo se llama. ¿Crees que no veo los diarios? Es uno de los competidores para el puesto dentro de la Orden.— dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Es muy apuesto. Aún así, creo que te prefiero a ti.

Aarón la ignoró y fijó sus ojos oscuros en los chicos que olían el listón azul.

—Son puros, ¿verdad?— preguntó el castaño.

—Por supuesto.— le dijo la rubia. —No te preocupes. No lastimarán al campeón.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en Aarón.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?— le preguntó.

El castaño, sin mirarlo de vuelta, le respondió:

—Son licántropos.— le dijo. —Ellos van a protegerte.

Scorpius, de repente, lo entendió todo: los licántropos puros podían transformarse cuando les apatecía y, además, eran conscientes de sí mismos cuando eran hombres-lobo. También eran conocidos por sus excelentes habilidades rastreadoras. Nadie los superaba en ello, sin embargo, eran especies en extinción y las pocas manadas que existían con su pureza de raza solían, con el fin de perpetuar su especie, reproducirse entre ellos de forma incestuosa. En el mundo mágico había muchos licántropos contaminados (aquellos que eran transformados por una mordida o un arañazo de licántropo), pero los puros de raza escaseaban. Lo poco que se sabía de aquella especie era que vivían al margen de la ley y que eran verdaderos criminales que defendían su derecho natural a cazar y torturar seres humanos.

—¿Estás seguro de que son de confianza?— preguntó Scorpius sin dejar de mirar a los chicos que olían el listón azul de Rose.

Aarón clavó sus ojos oscuros en él.

—No, no lo estoy.— le dijo. —Pero he hecho un trato con ella. — señaló a la rubia. —Ella es su líder. No tienen razón para lastimarte a menos que ella lo ordene. Y yo me encargaré de que no sea así.— bajó el tono de voz con la intención de que sólo Scorpius lo escuchara. —Es la única forma. Aún estando con ellos estarías más seguro que yendo por tu cuenta. Sólo trato de guardarte las espaldas para que puedas encontrar a Rose lo más pronto posible.

Scorpius asintió. No quería continuar con la discusión. Sabía que los métodos de Aarón siempre eran extremos y radicales, pero esta vez estaba de acuerdo con él: no había otra forma de hacerlo mejor. Aquellos licántropos, criminales o no, bestias o humanos, eran rastreadores por naturaleza. La Orden jamás les pediría ayuda para localizar a Rose porque, desde su perspectiva, eran delincuentes. Sin embargo, a Scorpius le importaba poco qué clase de seres eran aquellos chicos que olían insistentemente el listón de Rose: lo único que realmente tenía importancia para él era encontrar a la pelirroja.

Y estaba dispuesto a mancharse las manos, si era necesario, con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Angélica le sonrió a Scorpius.

—Este es Roy.— dijo señalándole a uno de los chicos. —Él es Adam y él Jason.

Aarón miró con dureza a la rubia.

—Ve al bar con tus amigos. Scorpius te encontrará allí.— le dijo.

—Oh, entiendo, quieres despertirte.— le dijo la rubia. —De acuerdo. Nos vemos, entonces…— Angélica hizo un intento por besar a Aarón en la mejilla, pero el castaño volteó el rostro, impidiéndoselo. Ella sonrió. —Como quieras.

Scorpius vio a la rubia y a sus secuaces alejarse por el callejón y luego entrar a un bar que tenía un aspecto sombrío y lúgubre. Aarón se abrió el sobretodo y de un cinto sacó una espada asegurada en una funda de cuero.

—Ya que no tienes una varita, al menos con esto podrás defenderte en un caso extremo.— le dijo entregándosela.

Scorpius la tomó sin saber exactamente qué decir. No tenía idea de cómo manejar una espada, pero Aarón tenía razón: era mejor tener aquella arma que no tener ninguna.

El castaño sacó de su bolsillo, inmediatamente después, un artefacto extraño que el slytherin ya había visto antes en casa de los Granger. Aarón se lo entregó a Scorpius en las manos.

—Esto es un teléfono móvil muggle.— le dijo el castaño. —Es el modo perfecto en el que podré comunicarme contigo sin que nadie en el mundo mágico nos rastree. ¿Sabes cómo usarlo?

Scorpius inspeccionó el teléfono.

—Creo que sí.— le dijo. —Una vez usé uno que Alexander robó en una cafetería muggle.

Aarón asintió.

—Guárdalo y no permitas que los licántropos lo vean.— le dijo. —Está en modo vibrador, de modo que si lo llevas en tu bolsillo sólo tú sabrás cuando te esté llamando o enviando un mensaje. Cualquier cosa que ocurra, cualquier inconveniente o situación inesperada, llámame. Mi número está guardado en la memoria.

Scorpius levantó una ceja.

—¿Tienes un teléfono móvil muggle?— le preguntó.

Aarón asintió y sacó uno del bolsillo de su sobretodo.

—Lo robé.— le dijo. —El que tienes también es robado, por si te interesa.

—¿Eres un trabajador de la Orden o un criminal encubierto?— le preguntó.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Las dos cosas.

Scorpius guardó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio. Suspiró y miró al castaño directamente a los ojos.

—Gozenbagh.

—No tienes que decirlo.— le dijo Aarón.

—Gracias.— completó el rubio.

—No lo hago por ti.— continuó el castaño.

—Lo sé, pero igual te lo agradezco.— le dijo el slytherin.

—No creo que debas agradecerme nada si he dicho que no lo hago por ti.

—No te preocupes, esto no significa que me agrades: aún te detesto.

—Es bueno escucharlo.— le dijo.

Scorpius entornó los ojos y caminó por el callejón hacia el bar. Aarón levantó la voz y el rubio se detuvo justo antes de empujar la puerta del pub.

—Malfoy.— le dijo. —Trae a Rose de vuelta.

El rubio lo miró con neutralidad y, quizás, con una pizca de entendimiento mutuo.

—Lo haré.

Y tras decirlo, empujó la puerta y entró.

**14.-**

Aquella mañana Dominique abrió sus ojos celestes y, sobresaltada, se sentó sobre la cama llevándose ambas manos al pecho. Su corazón latía como una locomotora: desbocado, acelerando a cada latido, quitándole el aire. Sólo cuando su mirada se paseó como la habitación de Hogwarts —se sentía aliviada de que aquel año tanto a ella como a Roxanne les hubieran asignado habitaciones privadas (cuestión de suerte y una que otra trampa que llevaron a cabo)— recordó que estaba en un lugar seguro y que nada, por más horrible que fuera la pesadilla, podría ocurrirle allí.

Aún así, la rubia se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por calmarse.

La pesadilla había sido suya, eso era cierto: pero la protagonista había sido una de sus primas.

Rose.

Mientras se levantaba con algo de pereza —no conseguía acostumbrarse a despertar a tan altas horas de la mañana— y caminaba hacia el baño para ducharse intentó recordar la pesadilla que la había asaltado en sueños. Con sólo pensar en ella la piel se le erizaba y algo en su interior se encogía de tristeza. En sueños se había visto a sí misma, vestida de gala, corriendo con sus primos por las afueras de Hogwarts, jugando a algo que no podía identificar o que no recordaba del todo bien. Lo que sí recordaba era haber visto las sonrisas de sus primos, sus juegos, su felicidad. De repente, Rose se distanció del grupo y entró al bosque prohibido, pero nadie la vio hacerlo. Dominique siguió los pasos de la pelirroja y la llamó por su nombre mientras se adentraba en el bosque, pero Rose no respondió. Pronto llegaron al pie de un lago grande y sereno. Dominique se detuvo a unos metros de su prima: sólo podía ver la espalda de la gryffindoriana y sus rizos rojos. La llamó otra vez por su nombre para que se volteara, le insistió que la mirara con inusitada desesperación. Entonces Rose se volteó lentamente y Dominique se llevó ambas manos a la boca: el rostro de su prima estaba pálido y deteriorado, como el de un cadáver.

Dominique sacudió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua e intentó borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza. El día no podía empezar así: había sido solo una pesadilla tonta. No tenía por qué amargarse más de lo debido por ella.

Y sin embargo, conforme fue saliendo de la ducha la sensación de angustia empezó a entrar en ella. Las imágenes de su pesadilla se volvían más vívidas en su cabeza a cada segundo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para olvidarlas. Tras lavarse los dientes, secarse el cabello rubio y ondulado —no tuvo tiempo para alaciárselo, aunque así, con sus ligeras ondulaciones naturales, también se veía bien para su gusto—, y ponerse el uniforme, Dominique salió de su habitación con la extraña sensación de que el día sólo iba a empeorar a medida que avanzara.

Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía ver, con gran realismo, las imágenes de su pesadilla.

—¿Te pasa algo?— le preguntó Roxanne cuando se encontraron en la sala común de Ravenclaw. —Te ves extraña.

—¿Si?— preguntó Dominique. —Es sólo que…tuve una pesadilla. Fue tan vívida. No lo creerías. Es absurdo pero me siento algo asfixiada. Quizás es el aire.— se ventiló a sí misma con sus propias manos. —No soy una persona negativa, ya lo sabes, pero, ¿no sientes una energía extraña rodeándonos? Así, ¿en pequeños círculos?

Roxanne la miró con estupefacción.

—¿Pequeños círculos?

Dominique asintió y dibujó en el aire, con su dedo índice, círculos del tamaño de un galeón.

—No es que crea en las malas energías ni nada de eso.— dijo la rubia. —Ni en el esoterismo… Eso sería tonto. Louis dice que es de tontos y Hugo y Lily también. Y yo no soy tonta, por lo tanto, no me gusta el esoterismo. Aunque a veces leo Corazón de bruja a escondidas y me gusta mucho la parte de las piedras de colores en donde te recomiendan qué tonalidades usar para atraer buenas vibras.— dijo pensativa. —Pero eso no significa nada.

Roxanne levantó una ceja.

—Me asustas.— le dijo.

—¿También estás asustada?— le preguntó la rubia. —Creí que era la única que se había levantado así. Tal vez no estoy loca. Tal vez hay dementores rodeando el colegio y no nos hemos enterado.

Roxanne sonrió, divertida por las ocurrencias de sus prima.

—Creo que necesitas comer algo.— le dijo mientras la llevaba a la salida de la sala común. —Te has levantado más extraña de lo normal.

Cuando las dos ravenclaw llegaron al gran comedor se dirigieron directo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en donde estaban sentados todos sus primos. El ambiente era cálido y agradable. Nada parecía diferente y eso tranquilizó a Dominique. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía descompuesta y sus manos habían empezado a sudar.

"Solo fue una pesadilla. Solo fue una pesadilla", se repitió mentalmente mientras se sentaba.

Hugo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás pálida.— le dijo. —Pálida como una bola de nieve.

Dominique se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, avergonzada.

—Déjala en paz, Hugo.— dijo Roxanne. —Tuvo una pesadilla.

Louis sonrió.

—¡Aw! La nena se levantó asustada.— dijo el rubio, y luego fingió unos pucheros.

Dominique, aún con las manos en las mejillas, lo miró con reproche.

—¡Tú eres la nena!— le soltó. —Yo soy la inteligente de la familia Weasley-Delacourt.

Louis levantó ambas cejas.

—¡Cierto! Eres la única que ha estado en Ravenclaw de nosotros tres.— dijo el rubio. —Claro que Victoire, aún siendo una hufflepuff, es más lista que tú.

Dominique frunció el ceño.

—Alguien no recibirá ayuda con sus tareas por lo que resta del año.— dijo la rubia. —Te daré algunas pistas: es rubio, está sentado frente a mí, es un gryffindoriano, tambien tiene…

—Dom, ya entendimos que soy yo.— dijo Louis, y todos rieron.

Fred pasó su brazo por alrededor de los hombros de la rubia y la abrazó.

—Eres el payaso de la familia, pequeña.— le dijo.

Dominique lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Pequeña? ¡Soy un año mayor a ti!

Lily fijó sus ojos miel en Lucy, quien acababa de estornudar y tenía ojeras notablemente marcadas.

—¿Nott te tuvo despierta toda la noche?— preguntó la pelirroja.

Lucy se sonrojó intensamente y Hugo escupió el café que había bebido sobre su taza.

—¡Lily, no seas desagradable!— le soltó. —¿Crees que quiero imaginar a Lucy con este tipo? Tienes que dejar de hacer esos comentarios.

Lily lo miró con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y qué harás para determe?— le preguntó.

Hugo guardó silencio.

—Nada. Me das miedo.

Lucy se humedeció los labios e ignoró el comentario de su prima. En realidad, la pelirroja había acertado a un cien por cien. La noche anterior había dormido poco. Suspiró. Ya eran dos días seguidos en los que no descansaba apropiadamente. Alexander era insaciable y mucho temía que ella también se estaba convirtiendo en alguien así. Sólo con recordar todas y cada una de las veces que él la hizo gritar su nombre, embriagada por un placer que no sabía que podía sentir, su corazón comenzaba a latir con furia. Tragó saliva, avergonzada por las imágenes de los besos y de las caricias, y levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. El castaño desayunaba junto a Megara, sonriendo, y Lucy pensó que no podía existir sobre la tierra una sonrisa más perfecta. Antes de que pudiera preverlo, el slytherin clavó sus ojos verdes en ella. Lucy se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía seguir viéndose tan bien después de la noche que habían pasado? Alexander parecía un niño que acababa de despertar de un largo periodo de descanso y sus energías aparentaban estar intactas. Desde la distancia, él le sonrió. Lucy volvió la mirada a su desayuno con gran velocidad, intimidada. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo justo lo que se había propuesto no hacer: acostarse con Alexander Nott.

Y no podía creer que no se arrepintiera de hacerlo.

Aún peor: no podía creer que le gustara tanto acostarse con Alexander Nott.

¿Es que acaso estaba a punto de convertirse en una ninfómana?

Lucy cerró los ojos. ¿Era ese el efecto que tenía Alexander Nott sobre las chicas que se llevaba a la cama? ¿Era por eso que medio colegio la miraba con rabia cuando cruzaba por los pasillos? ¿Porque era la primera novia oficial del slytherin, esa que todas habían querido llegar a ser?

"No voy a enamorarme de Alexander Nott. No voy a enamorarme de Alexander Nott", se repitió mentamente.

—Lucy, estás caliente.— dijo Albus, quien le había puesto una mano sobre la frente.

La hufflepuff abrió los ojos, sonrojada, y miró a su primo con confusión.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó.

Lily sonrió, divertida.

—Tranquila, Lucy, no está hablando de Nott. Creo que se refiere a que tienes fiebre.

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse escandalosamente.

—¡Miren!— soltó Louis, de repente, señalando la entrada del gran comedor.

Todos los Weasley Potter voltearon y vieron entrar a Aarón Gozenbagh junto a Scorpius Malfoy, seguidos por Gania y Fiodor Abramovich. El castaño y el rubio, quien hacía pocos días habían protagonizado una pelea en ese mismo comedor, charlaban con naturalidad mientras se encaminaban hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Albus frunció levemente el ceño.

—Creí que se odiaban.— dijo el moreno mientras veía a Aarón apoyarse en la mesa de slytherin mientras hablaba con Scorpius. Megara y Alexander, en la otra esquina de la mesa, veían la situación con verdadera perplejidad. —¿De qué pueden estar hablando?

La mesa de slytherin prorrumpió en aplausos y vítores hacia Scorpius, quien había retornado de la cuarta prueba, al fin. El rubio miró, con algo de indiferencia, a los de su mesa, y volvió a clavar sus ojos grises en Aarón, quien parecía incómodo.

"¡MALFOY!, ¡MALFOY!,¡MALFOY!" Clamaron a coro los slytherins.

—¡Son tan guapos!— soltó una chica de Gryffindor mirando a Aarón y a Scorpius. Otras chicas que estaban con ella en la mesa suspiraron al unísono.

Hugo las miró con rencor.

—Traidoras.— murmuró, enfadado, y luego se dirigió a sus primos. —Rose pierde una prueba y en seguida se cambian de bando. A veces me pregunto si la gente tiene más hormonas que dignidad.

—En todo caso tienen más hormonas que cerebro.— dijo Lily.

—¿En dónde está Rose?— preguntó Albus, intrigado. —Si ya han regresado, no entiendo por qué no ha venido a saludarnos.

—Quizás fue primero a su sala común.— dijo Fred. —Hay que entenderla: tal vez se quiso ahorrar el pesar de escuchar a los slytherins festejar la victoria de Malfoy.

Dominique miraba hacia la puerta del gran comedor, ensimismada. Su rostro parecía afligido y sólo reaccionó cuando Roxanne la tomó de la mano.

—Dom, ¿te sientes bien?— le preguntó con afecto.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza. Las imágenes de su pesadilla volvían a ella con más fuerza que nunca.

—Rose…— murmuró, angustiada. —¿Por qué no está aquí?

El profesor Malone levantó la voz, desde la entrada del comedor, y todos callaron:

—¡Weasleys, Potters!— los llamó. Su rostro era taciturno y preocupado. — Síganme. Es urgente.

Dominique se tensó sobre su asiento.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Rox.— le dijo.

Ante las miradas inquietas y curiosas del comedor entero, los Weasley-Potter se pusieron de pie y, entre confundidos y aturdidos, caminaron hacia la salida del gran comedor. Afuera estaba Malone y, sin decirles gran cosa, los escoltó por el castillo en dirección a la oficina de Mcgonagal. Ninguno de los Weasley-Potter dijo nada durante el camino. Era como si un silencio anticipador, pesado e inquebrantable, se hubiera posado sobre ellos. No entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y esa incomprensión les quitaba el habla. Nunca habían estado juntos a lo largo de tantos minutos sin decirse nada. La situación era extraña, pero ni siquiera se sentían en condiciones de reflexionar sobre ella. Todo lo que querían era saber por qué los estaban llevando a rectorado y por qué Rose seguía sin aparecer.

Cuando entraron a la oficina de Mcgonagal, la bruja los esperaba de pie y con una expresión consternada que sólo fortaleció el silencio familiar. Frente a su escritorio estaban dispuestas varias sillas para cada uno de ellos. Todo parecía haber sido preparado para su tumultuosa presencia.

—Siéntense, por favor.— les dijo Mcgonagal.

Los Weasley Potter se acomodaron, confusos, en las sillas, sin dejar de mirar a la directora del colegio. De repente en la oficina se levantó un aire de solemnidad y de aprensión.

Mcgonagal tenía, tras los lentes, la mirada humedecida.

—Los he llamado porque quería ser yo quien les informara, personalmente, de lo que está pasando.— les dijo. —No quería que se enteraran por El Profeta, sino por boca de alguien cercano. Ahora mismo el colegio está recibiendo el diario y, dentro de poco, todos lo sabrán.

Hugo clavó sus ojos marrones en la directora.

—¿En dónde está mi hermana?— preguntó con un tinte de temor escondido en su voz.

Mcgonagal miró hacia abajo durante un par de segundos y su rostro parecío envejecer aún más.

—No hay forma fácil de decir esto, así que simplemente lo diré.— dijo la bruja. —Después de la cuarta prueba la señorita Weasley y el señor Malfoy obtuvieron permiso de la Orden para pasar dos días con sus familiares. La señorita Weasley y el señor Malfoy acabaron, por varias razones de las que no estoy bien enterada, en casa de los señores Granger.— hizo una pausa y su voz pareció quebrarse. —Antes de ayer, por la noche, fueron atacados por un grupo muggle que se dedica a cazar brujas y magos y…— sus ojos se clavaron en Hugo. —De verdad lo siento, señor Weasley, pero los señores Granger fallecieron en el ataque…

Dominique soltó un pequeño quejido y se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras que sus ojos celestes se llenaban de lágrimas. Hugo, a unos metros de ella, sentado junto a una Lily cuyo rostro se había ensombrecido por el impacto de la noticia, miraba a Mcgonagal con los labios entre abiertos y los ojos marrones, grandes, inundados. Lentamente, el castaño bajó la mirada y su rostro se enrojeció tenuemente.

—¿En dónde está mi hermana?— volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una voz tan empequeñecida, tan frágil, que parecía la de un espectro.

Mcgonagal dejó correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

—La señorita Weasley fue secuestrada.— respondió. —Los miembros de la Orden y la seguridad del Ministerio están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

Albus apoyó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, mirando al suelo, ocultando su rostro de los de sus primos. Lucy había empezado a temblar y a sollozar en silencio. Dominique continuaba con la boca tapada con ambas manos, llorando y, a su lado, Roxanne negaba con la cabeza, como si no pudiera aceptar lo que le estaba diciendo.

Fred y Louis permanecían quietos, como dos estatuas, con las miradas perdidas en algún punto lejano y los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Lily, había cerrado los ojos: sus mejillas estaban húmedas y su nariz había adquirido un tono rosa. Su expresión era parecida a la de Hugo, quien tenía los puños cerrados y lloraba, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Sus abuelos estaban muertos? ¿Su hermana estaba secuestrada? Hugo se sentía inmerso en una pesadilla, en una situación irreal, ajena a su vida libre de vicisitudes y despreocupada.

Albus volvió a pegar su espalda al respaldo de la silla. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas y su rostro también. Nadie se sentía capaz de decir nada y el silencio sólo se rompió cuando Aarón entró a la oficina.

Hugo se puso de pie inmediatamente y Lily lo abrazó para contenerlo y evitar que se lanzara sobre el castaño.

—¡Se suponía que debías protegerla!— gritó Hugo, fuera de sí, llorando.

Aarón lo miró con neutralidad y, a la vez, con algo de compasión. Sabía lo duro que debía ser para el gryffindoriano saber lo que había ocurrido con sus abuelos y con su hermana. Podía entenderlo.

—Señor Weasley… El señor Gozenbagh fue relevado de su cargo en esos días. Él no estuvo cuando todo ocurrió.— dijo Mcgonagal.

Aarón miró a Hugo, quien era abrazado por una Lily que sollozaba en su hombro.

—Lo siento.— le dijo.

Louis, con un semblante afectado, miró a Aarón a los ojos.

—La encontrarán, ¿verdad?— preguntó. —Los de la Orden y los del Ministerio… La encontrarán, ¿no es así?

Antes de que Aarón pudiera responder, Hugo intervino:

—Mis abuelos fueron asesinados por los muggles que tienen a mi hermana. La tienen en sus manos desde hace más de veinticuatro horas.— murmuró, casi para sí mismo, destrozado. — ¿Y todavía no la encuentran?

Fred negó con la cabeza, palidecido.

—No puede ser cierto.— murmuró. —Esto no puede ser.

Dominique soltó un pequeño grito cuando, a su lado, Lucy se dejó caer de la silla al suelo, desfallecida.

**15.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose despertó como de un mal sueño cuando sintió el agua helada cayendo sobre toda su piel. Por unos breves segundos olvidó en dónde estaba y con quiénes estaba, pero luego escuchó los gritos y vio a los guardias divertirse mientras lanzaban agua fría a los reclusos a través de los barrotes para despertarlos y, entonces, supo que la pesadilla era aquella y no las que pudiera tener mientras dormía. Congelada, tiritando, se puso en posición fetal y vio a la niña de cabello oscuro sollozar abrazada a la mujer embarazada. Ellas eran sus compañeras de celda, pero no se habían dirigido la palabra jamás. Rose no sentía que podía comunicarse con nadie. Las palabras le parecían huecas, algo vanas: las palabras sólo servían cuando se tenía algo que decir y ella sólo tenía el silencio, encarnándosele profundamente, atándole la lengua.

Lo único que quería era irse a casa.

Lo único que quería era acabar con Ásban.

Todavía podía recordar lo que había ocurrido después de ver el video con El General: ella le había dicho todo lo que sabía de Ásban y el hombre había estallado en carcajadas. Le pareció divertido que un mago usara a los de su propia especie con tal de conseguir sus fines.

—Lo sospechaba.— dijo El General. —Sospechaba que se trataba de un mago. En el fondo, nosotros, los humanos y los magos, cooperamos cuando tenemos un mismo objetivo: la guerra. —rió mientras se alejaba de Rose. —Magos como los miembros de Exus, magos como Ásban, sólo quieren el caos: se nutren de él. Saben que la única forma de perpetuarse en el poder es traicionando, asustando a su propia gente. Ahora lo entiendo: Ásban quiere que esta guerra se lleve a cabo. Necesita, por lo tanto, que hayan hombres como nosotros lastimando a magos y a brujas. Lo necesita para armar un discurso de guerra. ¿Qué crees que harán los de tu raza cuando sepan que existen cárceles como esta? ¿Crees que querrán la paz o que buscarán venganza? Y, entonces, ¿quién liderará la guerra? Lo hará Ásban. Nosotros somos el miedo. Las guerras son perfectas para enriquecer a unos pocos; las guerras permiten que los hombres poderosos se llenen los bolsillos con el miedo de la gente.

Rose apretó las manos en dos puños cerrados. ¿Por qué no era capaz de usar sus poderes? Toda la noche pasada había intentado encender una llama sin conseguirlo. Su cuerpo no respondía: estaba paralizado por el miedo, por el dolor y el cansancio. Estaba segura de que aún tenía fiebre. A veces la visión se le oscurecía y era como si se hubiera quedado ciega. Paradójicamente, la negrura era mejor que el paisaje de magos y brujas quejándose, llorando, hablando solos, enloquecidos por el encierro.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de sus abuelos muertos volvía para aniquilar las pocas fuerzas que conseguía reunir.

Después de haber sido interrogada por El General y de ser devuelta a su celda, Rose había intentado durante horas, a pesar de la fiebre y del cansancio, usar su magia y, sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. No consiguió encender ni una sola llama. Sollozó en silencio, frustrada, y recordó a los asesinos de sus abuelos. Le costaba volver sobre los hechos de aquella noche; le costaba entender todo lo que había pasado.

Ella los había matado: lo sabía. Pero, ¿cómo?

Con agotamiento vio cómo un guardia iba lanzando trozos de pan a los reclusos a través de los barrotes. Un pedazo de pan mohoso y duro cayó en su celda, en el suelo mojado y lleno de podredumbre. Tenía hambre, pero se le revolvían las entrañas del asco de sólo ver el pan verdoso. En la celda de enfrente varios hombres se lanzaron sobre su trozo de pan, empujándose, desgarrándolo, devorándolo con ansias. La escena era grotesca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en volvernos como ellos?— preguntó la mujer embarazada con la que compartía la celda.

Rose la miró como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Había estado tan sumida en su propio dolor que ni siquiera se había molestado en hablar con sus compañeras de celda. La niña dormía recostada en las piernas de la mujer embarazada y se veían golpeadas y sucias. Rose se preguntó si ese también era su aspecto.

—¿Estás…bien?— preguntó la mujer embarazada.

Rose guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, confundida.

—No lo creo.— respondió finalmente.

La mujer embarazada asintió.

—Lo sé, fue una pregunta estúpida.— dijo ella. —Pero es que no has hablado desde que llegamos y… creí que quizás estabas loca.

Rose pegó su espalda contra el muro. Los cuerpos de los hombres en la celda de enfrente estaban marcados por lo que parecían ser cicatrices de látigos. Algunas de sus heridas todavía estaban abiertas.

—Me llamo Lidia.— dijo la mujer. —¿Y tú?

La pelirroja miró el pedazo de pan que descansaba en el suelo.

—Es asqueroso, pero deberías comerlo…— murmuró con debilidad. —Estás embarazada… No parece que nos vayan a dar más comida… Tú y la niña deberían repartírselo.

Lidia la miró con los ojos humedecidos.

—¿Y tú?— le preguntó.

Rose cerró los ojos.

—Yo voy a morir aquí.

Lidia soltó una sonrisa marchita.

—Todos lo haremos.— le respondió. —Todos moriremos aquí. Aún así… Debemos aguantar hasta donde podamos.— continuó acariciándole el cabello a la niña que descansaba sobre su regazo. —Me pregunto dónde estará la madre de esta pequeña… Se llama Aurora. Es un bello nombre.

Rose abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a la niña que dormía ajena a todo aquel infierno. El agua helada no la había alcanzado: Lidia la había protegido con su cuerpo para que pudiera seguir durmiendo. Sólo así, en sueños, las cosas eran más soportables.

—Sé que probablemente no quieras hablar, pero yo… Yo lo necesito.— dijo Lidia esforzándose por sonreír. —No soporto el silencio…Me hace sentir menos humana. Estar aquí…ser tratada de esta manera… Es fácil que acabes sintiéndote como un animal. — hizo una pausa y se acarició su vientre abultado. —Hablar me recuerda que no soy un animal. Por eso necesito hacerlo.

Rose asintió levemente.

—Entiendo…— dijo la pelirroja con voz muy baja. —Supongo que no sé muy bien qué decir…

Lidia esbozó una sonrisa pálida.

—Supongo que todos debimos haber prestado más atención a lo que ocurría en el mundo.— dijo ella. —Todos hablaban de cómo el mundo muggle ya no era seguro para nosotros. Cuando Rick y yo supimos de los ataques, de los debates parlamentarios, pensamos en volver al mundo mágico, pero… Yo quería que nuestro bebé naciera aquí. — lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Lidia. —Si nos hubiéramos ido Rick todavía estaría vivo y seríamos una familia completa, feliz.

Un guardia abrió la celda y tanto Lidia como Rose se tensaron y se pegaron a la pared, aterradas. El hombre tomó a la pelirroja por el cabello, forzándola a levantarse. Rose soportó el dolor y no gritó para que Aurora no se despertara. Se dejó sacar de la celda por aquella mano que la agarraba violentamente de su cabello rojo y húmedo.

Jamás había sido tratada así: como algo infrahumano, como un pedazo de basura que sólo merecía ser escupido.

Era curioso, pero cada vez que uno de los guardias se reía de ella, la golpeaba o la empujaba, ella se sentía menos mujer, menos humana y, en cambio, más despojo. Lidia tenía razón: si no hablaban acabarían por olvidar quiénes eran realmente.

Ese tipo de lugares hacían eso con las personas: las desarmaban, las aniquilaban de adentro hacia fuera. Era como si, poco a poco, le estuvieran arrebatando su identidad, su amor propio, y la estuvieran convirtiendo en un animal asustado, en un ser sin valor alguno, sin raciocinio.

¿Acabaría ella como los magos y brujas que se golpeaban la cabeza contra los muros de las celdas, como aquellos que hablaban solos y se reían espantosamente durante horas sin motivo alguno?

¿Perdería ella también la razón?

Rose fue conducida a lo que parecía un laboratorio. Las paredes estaban roídas y, sin ninguna consideración, fue atada a una camilla por dos enfermeras. La luz era intensa y la cegaba. Era incapaz de ver más que sombras de personas a su alrededor. Intentó soltarse pero fue inútil: estaba fuertemente atada.

De repente, el rostro de un hombre con gafas le sonrió.

—Vamos a ver qué hay detrás de esa piel, pequeña bruja.— le dijo, y luego miró a una de las enfermeras. —Experimento #879: diferencias genéticas, biológicas y anatómicas entre brujas y humanos.

Y entonces le clavó la primera aguja.

**16.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius detuvo su caminata abruptamente cuando sintió un dolor lejano, paralizante, que se fundió en su pecho logrando que su corazón comenzara a latir desaforadamente. Adam, un licántropo lleno de tatuajes y con varios piercings en el rostro, le dio una palmada en la espalda que más bien pareció un golpe.

—Hay que seguir, campeón.— le dijo en tono burlón.

Roy y Jason rieron y continuaron. Scorpius los miró con recelo. Habían empezado a internarse en las áreas boscosas que rodeaban la ciudad con la intención de evitar ser descubiertos tanto por muggles. Además, los licántropos habían afirmado conocer bien las zonas forestales de las afueras de Londres. Llevaban ya algunas horas caminando y Scorpius sólo conseguía desesperarse aún más con el paso del tiempo. No confiaba ni en Roy, ni en Jason ni en Adam. Conocía bien las prácticas de los licántropos puros: celebraban la violencia en su naturaleza y disfrutaban cazando muggles y magos por igual. Su única moral consistía en satisfacer sus impulsos más básicos. Era por eso que la Orden y el Ministerio iba tras de ellos.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era que Aarón conocía a un grupo de licántropos puros? ¿Qué clase de relación tenía el castaño con aquellas criaturas al margen de la ley?

—El olor lo tengo claro.— dijo Jason. —Pero apenas puedo percibirlo.

—Lo mismo me ocurre.— dijo Roy.

—A mí igual.— comentó Adam.

Scorpius los miró con cansancio.

—Eso es porque estamos muy lejos de ella.— dijo el rubio con hastío. —Y no nos estamos acercando.

Adam esbozó una media sonrisa y miró al rubio con condescendencia.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, niño?— le preguntó.

—¿Niño?— repitió Scorpius. —¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿18 o 19?

—No es la edad lo que te hace un niño.— dijo Adam. —Es el ser un mago de sociedad que va al colegio y que es protegido por otros porque no puede hacerlo por sí mismo. ¿Sabes a qué edad dejamos nosotros nuestro hogar?

—No.— respondió el rubio. —Y, francamente, no me interesa.

Adam, Roy y Jason rieron.

—El chico tiene agallas.— dijo Roy.

Jason clavó sus ojos oscuros en el slytherin.

—Ya lo veremos llorar cuando nos transformemos.— dijo.

—Con respecto a las transformaciones.— le dijo Adam a Scorpius. —Cuando nosotros nos transformemos en hombres lobo, sería recomendable que tú te transformaras en lobo también. Es tu animago, ¿verdad?

Scorpius asintió.

—Sí.— le dijo. —Creí que al ser licántropos puros podían controlarse cuando quisieran.

Roy sonrió.

—Podemos.— le dijo. —Pero usualmente no queremos. Así que es mejor para ti que no seas un humano cuando estamos convertidos en hombres lobo.

Scorpius los miró con detenimiento. Realmente no creía que pudiera confiar en ellos: había algo en los tres licántropos que lo obligaba a mantenerse alerta, como si fueran esa clase de seres que podían darte la mano y dos segundos después empujarte al abismo más profundo con una sonrisa en el rostro. El problema con Roy, Jason y Adam era que parecían divertirse demasiado. Sabían que estaban en busca de una chica secuestrada que acababa de perder a sus abuelos y no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Eran amorales y carecían de todo tipo de sensibilidad o empatía con el dolor de los demás.

Y, sin embargo, Scorpius los necesitaba: necesitaba de sus habilidades para hallar a Rose lo más rápidamente posible.

Jason bufó.

—Y bien, ¿hacia dónde vamos?— les preguntó a sus amigos, ignorando a Scorpius. —El rastro es tan débil que da igual hacia donde nos dirijamos ahora, tendremos que adivinar y, en caso de que el rastro desaparezca, retroceder.

Scorpius los miró con irritación y, tras entornar los ojos, se inclinó hacia el suelo, arrodillándose, y pegó su mano abierta sobre la tierra mientras cerraba los párpados.

—¿Qué haces, campeón?— le dijo Roy en un tono lleno de sorna y de provocación.

Adam rió, pero pronto los tres licántropos guardaron silencio.

La tierra bajo sus pies se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente. Ellos, sin embargo, lo notaron.

Scorpius se tensó y las venas de sus antebrazos se ennegrecieron pintando gruesas raíces en su piel. Los latidos de la tierra viva se comunicaron con los suyos propios. La sensación era abrumadora.

Tenía que aprender a controlar sus poderes.

Ahora más que nunca los necesitaba.

Scorpius despegó su mano de la tierra y tomó una bocanada de aire como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración. Los licántropos lo miraron con sonrisas burlonas.

—¿Y bien?— le preguntó Jason.

El slytherin se incorporó y, sin mirarlos, caminó hacia delante.

—Debemos tomar el norte al menos durante catorce kilómetros y luego girar hacia el este.— dijo Scorpius, sin detenerse.

—¡Hey!— soltó Adam. —No des un paso más, lobo. No eres tú quien lidera esta manada.

Scorpius se detuvo y se volteó, entre molesto e irritado, para mirar al licántropo a los ojos.

—No hay tiempo que perder.— le dijo. —Así que si no te importa…

Adam le sonrió con cinismo.

—Si quieres que vayamos rápido, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que nos transformemos?— le preguntó. —Como hombres lobos identificamos mejor el olor de la campeona en nuestro estado natural.

Scorpius guardó silencio. No le gustaba la idea de estar rodeado de tres licántropos transformados, pero Adam tenía razón: sólo así seguirían el rastro de forma eficaz. Y no había tiempo que perder.

Roy miró a Scorpius con soberbia.

—Tú primero, lobo.— le dijeron.

El slytherin suspiró y cerró los ojos. Una oleada de sensaciones físicas lo abrumaron cuando se concentró y visualizó en su mente un lobo: sus huesos se encogieron y cambiaron de forma y su piel dejó paso a un pelaje gris espeso que lo recubrió por completo. Pronto estuvo a cuatro patas sobre la tierra e instintivamente mostró sus dientes, rugiendo. Roy, Jason y Adam rieron al unísono, burlándose de Scorpius.

—Qué lobo tan tierno.— dijo Roy. —Se me romperá el corazón.

Jason clavó sus ojos verdes en Scorpius.

—No salgas corriendo, campeón.— le dijo. —Quizás te impresione un poco vernos en nuestra forma natural, pero tendrás que soportarlo.

Scorpius continuó rugiendo y mostrando sus largos colmillos. El trío de licántropos lo irritaba profundamente: estaban allí para cumplir con las órdenes de Angélica, aquella licántropa rubia con la que Aarón había hablado y que parecía ser su líder, pero no parecía importarles lo esencial que era cada segundo perdido en la búsqueda de Rose.

El rubio se vio obligado a dejar de pensar cuando, frente a él, Roy, Jason y Adam iniciaron su transformación. Sus cuerpos, que antes habían sido los de tres hombres jóvenes y atléticos, se habían ennegrecido y duplicado su tamaño mientras soltaban alaridos ensordecedores. Sus mandíbulas tronaban mientras se ensanchaban y sus dientes se alargaban y afilaban. Scorpius no pudo evitar retroceder dos pasos y su pelaje se erizó insintivamente. Las bestias que tenía a unos metros eran verdaderamente espantosas. Había visto a hombres lobo en fotografías, pero ninguna de ellas les hacía justicia. Aquellas criaturas eran imponentes: sus manos acompañadas de garras parecían poder envolver una cabeza humana y aplastarla hasta hacerla estallar sin ningún esfuerzo. Scorpius supo que si alguno de ellos decidía agredirlo a él no le quedaría otra escapatoria posible que la de huir e intentar esconderse. En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran ellos, los licántropos, los que tenían todas las de ganar.

Las tres bestias iniciaron, repentinamente, una carrera hacia el norte, en la dirección que Scorpius les había señalado. El rubio los vio correr a una velocidad inverosímil, rugiendo y aullando de vez en cuando, y se apresuró a seguirlos a gran velocidad.

En la punta de su nariz Scorpius pudo sentir el aroma de Rose como una caricia leve distendiéndose en el aire. Rosas, pétalos rojos, fresas.

Su rastro era como un delgado hilo que amenazaba con romperse.

**17.-**

—Necesito encontrar a Lucy.

Megara y Alexander caminaban desesperados por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los dos tenían una copia del diario El profeta arrugado entre sus manos. En la portaba estaba la fotografía de Rose y el titular era devastador: "La campeona de la Orden, hija de héroes de guerra, ha sido secuestrada". Más abajo, como subtítulo, se podía leer: "Banda armada de muggles asesina a los padres de Hermione Granger y secuestra a su hija, Rose Weasley Granger, campeona de la Orden de Merlín".

El caos en los pasillos era insólito. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Slytherins caminaban por doquier con copias del diario, murmuraban, cuchicheaban y se lamentaban. Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para asimilarlo de forma correcta. El colegio entero parecía haber sido asolado por un huracán y ni siquiera los profesores intentaban evitar el caos que se expandía en cada esquina. Las clases parecían haber quedado suspendidas. Tanto Megara como Alexander aceleraban el paso mientras avanzaba, angustiados, por los pasillos del colegio.

—¿En dónde demonios está Scorpius?— preguntó el castaño, fuera de sí.

—¡No lo sé!— soltó Megara, sumamente alterada. —Debe estar devastado… ¡Esto es horrible!

Cuando los Weasley-Potter salieron aquella mañana del comedor, Aarón y Scorpius salieron también, dejando a todos extrañados por la repentina familiaridad que tenían dos personas que hasta hacía poco se habían golpeado en frente de todos. La misma Megara y Alexander no dieron crédito a lo que veían, sin embargo, no pudieron darle más vueltas al asunto porque las lechuzas con el diario El Profeta llegaron y, con ellas, los gritos y los sollozos expandiéndose por todo el comedor.

Justo al voltear en una esquina se chocaron de frente con Scorpius. El rubio paseó su mirada gris por encima de ellos y luego intentó seguir con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Alexander lo tomó por el brazo y lo detuvo.

—¿Sabías esto?— le preguntó mostrándole el diario. —¿Se puede saber qué diablos está pasando?

Scorpius miró el diario El Profeta y se sorprendió cuando vio la portada. Megara frunció el ceño: no comprendía cómo era que la expresión de su amigo era tan límpida y tranquila, a duras penas manchada por una leve preocupación que parecía más bien lejana y ajena. La morena se acercó a Scorpius y él clavó, inmediatamente, sus ojos grises en ella como si la viera por primera vez. Algo extraño brilló en sus pupilas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando Rose está desaparecida y sus abuelos han sido brutalmente asesinados?— le soltó, confundida. —Scorpius, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Scorpius, quien seguía mirando a Megara de una forma que hizo que Alexander también frunciera el ceño, desconcertado, finalmente respondió:

—¿Somos amigos?— preguntó, levantando una ceja, sin despegar su mirada de la morena. —Parece ser que soy muy afortunado.

Megara se llevó una mano a la frente, incrédula.

—¿Pero qué…?

La voz de Aarón, aproximándose, los hizo voltear al otro lado del pasillo:

—Ahí estás.— dijo el castaño mientras caminaba hacia Scorpius. —Te dije que…

—Lo sé, pero me perdí.— respondió Scorpius.

Alexander los miró a ambos completamente descolocado.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí?— preguntó el slytherin.

Aarón miró alrededor, confirmando que nadie estaba cerca, y bajó el tono se su voz.

—Sé que esto parecerá una locura y me gustaría poder explicárselos de otra forma, pero no tengo tiempo, así que tendré que decirlo sin preámbulos.— dijo el castaño mirando a Megara y a Alexander. —Scorpius no es Scorpius.

El rubio asintió.

—Tiene razón: no lo soy.— dijo el rubio.

Megara frunció el ceño, anonadada.

—¿Entonces quién eres?— preguntó.

—Es una amiga mía, la sobrina de uno de los miembros de la Orden. Su nombre es Ginger.— dijo Aarón.

—Es un gusto conocerlos.— dijo Scorpius y luego detuvo su mirada en Megara. —Especialmente a ti.

Megara fingió una sonrisa y Alexander, todavía estupefacto, intervino:

—¿Por qué una chica está convertida en Scorpius?— preguntó, aturdido. —¿Y dónde está Scorpius?

Aarón bufó y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, claramente estresado.

—Scorpius fue a buscar a Rose. Nadie lo sabe. — dijo el castaño. —Y es importante que mantengamos la farsa hasta el último momento. He decidido contarles la verdad porque necesito que ayuden a Ginger a pasar por Scorpius en cada una de las clases y frente a todos los demás. Si alguien descubre que Scorpius no está en Hogwarts…

—Pero, ¿Cómo que Scorpius fue a buscar a Rose? — soltó Megara, angustiada. —¿Fue solo? ¿Él solo? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo va a lograrlo? ¡Es imposible!

Aarón clavó sus ojos negros en la morena.

—Me encargué de que no fuera solo y de que fuera con quienes podrán ayudarlo y, en caso de peligro, defenderlo.— dijo el castaño. —Es una historia muy complicada, pero sólo Scorpius pude hallar a Rose. Cuenta con una ventaja que podría significarlo todo en un caso como este. No hay tiempo para explicarles todo con detalles, simplemente necesito saber si van a ayudarme con esto.

Megara y Alexander intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero finalmente asintieron. Aarón suspiró, aliviado.

—Llevaré a Ginger a la sala común de Rose y de Scorpius. Quitaré el hechizo de la entrada para que ustedes puedan entrar todas las veces que quieran.— dijo Aarón. —Les explicaré todo después. Lo prometo.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Sus nombres son…?

—Alexander.— dijo el castaño con indiferencia.

—Megara.— dijo la morena.

Los ojos grises del rubio recorrieron a la morena de pies a cabeza.

—Nos vemos, Megara…— dijo el rubio. —Y Alexander.

El castaño miró a Aarón con confusión.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una chica?— preguntó el slytherin.

—Soy una chica.— respondió Scorpius.

—Es una chica.— dijo Aarón.

—Ok, no creo que pueda recuperarme de haber escuchado la voz de Scorpius diciendo "soy una chica".— dijo Megara soltando su copia del diario y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco.— dijo Alexander mirando al rubio con atención. —De hecho, creo que hay muchas cosas que están mal con la gestualidad de este Scorpius. Muy mal.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Hago lo posible por moverme como un hombre, pero es difícil.— dijo el rubio. —No tengo práctica y tener esto entre las piernas es realmente…

—¡Detenla, por Merlín!— dijo Megara, cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos. —Esto realmente perturbador.

Alexander negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—Creo que quiero matarme.— murmuró, disgustado.

Aarón entornó los ojos y miró a Scorpius con severidad.

—Sígueme.— le djijo. —Ahora.

Scorpius resopló.

—De acuerdo, no tienes por qué mirarme de esa manera tan autoritaria.

—Mientras menos hables, mejor.— le dijo Aarón.

Megara abrió los ojos y vio cómo el castaño y el rubio se encaminaban en dirección opuesta al pasillo. Una vez que desaparecieron, la morena miró a Alexander con consternación.

—Espero que Scorpius esté bien.— dijo ella, preocupada. —Si algo le pasa yo…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Meg.— dijo Alexander clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. —Scorpius sabe lo que hace. Él estará bien.

Megara suspiró y se despeinó el cerquillo.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan imbécil e ir en busca de Rose, arriesgándose en el camino?— soltó. —Lo mataré cuando regrese. Lo juro.

Alexander se humedeció los labios.

—Yo creo que lo entiendo.— dijo el castaño. —Creo que haría lo mismo por Lucy. Y tú, ¿no harías lo mismo por Albus?

Megara entornó los ojos y suspiró.

—Haría muchas cosas idiotas por ese zopenco.— dijo la morena. —Pero eso no hace que dejen de ser cosas idiotas.

Lorcan y Lysander, pálidos y con El Profeta en la mano, aparecieron por el pasillo y se unieron a ellos. Sus ojos celestes estaban enrojecidos como si estuvieran conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Megara y Alexander lo comprendieron al instante: aunque los Scamander no eran familia directa de los Weasley-Potters en la práctica era como si lo fueran. Habían crecido junto a ellos tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts y conocían a Rose desde siempre. Debían estar sumamente afectados por la noticia.

—¿Han visto a Roxanne y a los demás?— preguntó Lysander con una voz enronquecida. —Los hemos estado buscando por todas partes pero… es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

—Nosotros también los estamos buscando.— dijo Megara. —Esto es un verdadero desastre.

—Rose va a estar bien.— dijo Lorcan en un tono extrañamente firme. —Es lista, es jodidamente lista. Es la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts. Unos muggles enfermos no van a poder con ella. Lo sé.

Alexander notó que Lorcan parecía querer convencerse a sí mismo con esas palabras. El rubio estaba notablemente afectado, igual que su hermano gemelo. De cierta manera parecía como si no hubieran salido aún del shock que les provocó leer la portada del diario. Los dos apretaban, en su mano derecha, una copia de El Profeta, arrugándola sin darse cuenta.

Unos Gryffindors que cruzaron junto a ellos, de repente, les dieron la información que habían estado buscando.

—Finnigan dice que están en la enfermería, todos ellos, y que están destrozados.— comentó una chica que sollozaba. —Pobre Rose, ¡ella no se merecía esto! Lucy Weasley se desmayó cuando Mcgonagal les contó personalmente lo que había pasado…¡pobre familia!

Megara y Alexander intercambiaron breves miradas con los Scamander y, tras algunos segundos de silencio, salieron despedidos por el pasillo directo hacia la enfermería.

**18.-**

Rizieri entró en la oficina de Earlena empujando la puerta y la cerró tras de sí de un solo portazo. La bruja levantó una ceja y lo miró con algo de sorpresa. Los periodistas rodeaban el edificio de la Orden y Ásban se había ofrecido a salir para responder sus preguntas sobre la desaparición de Rose Weasley. El pánico empezaba a extenderse por la comunidad mágica: en pocos meses habían recibido ataques de muggles, un miembro de la Orden había sido asesinado —eso era lo que se seguía creyendo de puertas para afuera—, los abuelos de una heroína de guerra habían sido asesinados también y una campeona había sido secuestrada. Todo aquel tiempo la Orden y el Ministerio habían unido fuerzas para intentar mantener la calma de la sociedad mágica, pero los nuevos cambios perpetrados por la masificación de información confidencial sobre el mundo mágico en el mundo muggle estaban iniciando una guerra que ya no era posible de ocultar.

Rizieri apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio de Earlena y la miró a los ojos con profunda seriedad.

—¿Se puede saber por qué destruiste mi casa para soltar a ese muchacho?— le preguntó el mago.

Earlena fingió una sonrisa.

—Creí que tanto tiempo siendo un miembro oficial de la Orden te había enseñado unos cuantos modales, pero veo que me equivoqué.— dijo la bruja, suspirando. —¿Tenías que azotar mi puerta de ese modo?

Rizieri dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tú hiciste estallar la mía en pedazos para liberar a Aarón.— le dijo. —Así que no hablemos de modales.

Earlena sonrió.

—Odio cuando tienes razón.— le dijo. —Por eso intento que eso no pase a menudo.

La bruja se sentó en su silla y Rizieri bufó, separándose del escritorio y cruzándose de brazos.

—No soy un tonto y Ásban tampoco lo es.— dijo el mago. —A ninguno de los dos nos ha quedado claro por qué fuiste a mi casa para liberar a un chico que claramente está mal de la cabeza.

Earlena clavó sus ojos violeta en Rizieri.

—¿Claramente?— dijo la bruja. —¿Estás seguro de eso?

Rizieri entornó los ojos.

—Lena, el muchacho hizo estallar a la lechuza de Rose Weasley frente a la pobre chica que, además, resultó lastimada. Todo para crear la ilusión de que ella estaba en peligro.— dijo el mago.

—Y estaba en peligro.— dijo Earlena. —Alguien tuvo que informar a esos muggles de que ella estaba en casa de los Granger. Alguien envió a los hombres de los threstrals a atacarla.

Rizieri bufó.

—Sí, eso está claro. Aarón tenía razón en eso: Rose Weasley está siendo atacada y no tenemos idea de por qué o por quién.— dijo el mago. —Pero Aarón también cree, descabelladamente, que Ásban asesinó a sus padres y que es él quien quiere dañar a Rose. ¡Y eso es una locura!

Los ojos de Earlena brillaron brevemente.

—¿Lo es?— le preguntó. —¿Estás seguro de ello?

Rizieri contuvo la respiración y miró a la bruja con el ceño fruncido. De repente un silencio denso e incómodo se distendió por la oficina.

—¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme, Lena?— le preguntó el mago. —Creo que es momento de que hablemos de forma clara y contundente.

Earlena se puso de pie y abrió el cajón de su escritorio. De allí sacó un paquete de cartas viejas y las lanzó sobre la mesa. Rizieri las miró con confusión.

—No le digas a Ásban, pero entré en su despacho.— dijo la bruja.

Rizieri la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Hiciste qué?— soltó. —¡Lena!

—Sabes muy bien que soy una experta en violentar la seguridad mágica. Bueno, quizás ahora el hijo de Gothias sea el experto de la Orden, no lo sé.— dijo la bruja. —Tuve que hacerlo. Había algo en todo esto que no me cuadraba…

—Ásban es uno de los nuestros.— dijo Rizieri. —Ha trabajado a nuestro lado, codo a codo, durante años. ¿Acaso estás insinuando que Aarón Gozenbagh tiene razón? ¿Qué Ásban mató a Daria e impulsó a Gothias a suicidarse?

Earlena miró las cartas que yacían sobre su escritorio.

—No digo nada de eso, pero hay algo que nos ha estado ocultando durante todos estos años.— dijo la bruja. —Mira las cartas. ¿Reconoces la letra?

Rizieri clavó sus ojos oscuros en aquellos papeles y los tomó entre sus manos. Su rostro, antes nublado por la ofuscación, se limpió por completo para dar paso a la total incredulidad.

—Es…— murmuró.

—Es la letra de Daria.— dijo Earlena. —Todas son cartas de ella enviadas a Ásban. Las he leído y cada una de ellas es un recuento paso a paso de su investigación sobre Morgana le Fay. — suspiró. —Ásban nos dijo que no había mantenido correspondencia con ella. Nos dijo que no sabía de sus investigaciones.

Rizieri apretó las cartas en sus manos temblorosas. Su rostro se había tensado.

—Si Ásban se entera de lo que hiciste…

—Me he encargado de que no note la ausencia de estas cartas.— dijo Earlena. —Dejé un duplicado. Fui sigilosa. Nadie me vio. No tiene por qué saber que irrumpí en su oficina.

Rizieri dejó las cartas sobre el escritorio y se pasó una mano por la cabeza desprovista de pelo. Él mismo se había encargado de que su cabello no volviera a crecer.

—No puedo creer que nos haya mentido sobre esto.— dijo el mago, furioso. —No puedo creerlo.

Earlena se acarició el cabello azul con las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué liberé a Aarón?— le preguntó. —Hay una razón por la que Ásban no quiere a ese muchacho en libertad. Siempre lo ha detestado, aunque sea un experto en ocultarlo. Pero yo le prometí a Daria y a Gothias proteger a su hijo…Y no pienso fallarles.

Rizieri miró a Earlena a los ojos.

—No les has fallado.— dijo el mago. —Deja de culparte.

Los ojos de la bruja se humedecieron tenuemente, pero respiró hondo y se repuso de inmediato.

—Hice bien en liberar a Aarón.— dijo la bruja. —Gracias a él tanto Rose como Scorpius seguían con vida cuando nosotros llegamos. Si no lo hubiera hecho habríamos llegado demasiado tarde.

Rizieri suspiró y empezó a pasearse por la oficina, dando vueltas sobre el mismo camino que emprendía, como si estuviera pensando.

—Sólo nosotros tres sabíamos que Rose Weasley estaba en la casa de sus abuelos. — dijo el mago.—Tú, yo y Ásban.

—Exactamente.— dijo la bruja.

—Las criaturas mágicas pudieron haber acudido porque sintieron la presencia de Rose, la fuerza de su sangre, y los muggles porque algún vecino que viera algo extraño pudo haberlos contactado, denunciando a los Granger como magos, pero…— dijo sin para de caminar de un lado a otro. —Los hombres de los threstrals no. Ellos tuvieron que haber sido avisados por alguien que supiera de la presencia de Rose en el mundo muggle.

—Así es.— dijo Earlena.

—¿No crees que es demasiado obvio todo esto?— preguntó el mago. —Si Ásban fuera lo que Aarón dice que es… Si en verdad es él quien está detrás de los ataques a Rose y es quien avisó a los hombres de los threstrals de su paradero… ¿no crees que lo hubiera escondido mejor? Es decir: es evidente que los principales sospechosos en todo esto somos nosotros tres. Todo esto parece…

—¿Torpe?— sugirió Earlena. —Lo es. Y creo que tiene una explicación a la que puedo aventurar tres posibles respuestas: — clavó sus ojos lilas en los de Rizieri. —La primera es que estas cartas no signifiquen nada: que Ásban simplemente las haya ocultado por una razón que desconocemos, pero que eso no signifique que sea todo lo que Aarón dice que es. La segunda es que en efecto Ásban sea una persona a la que no conocemos en lo absoluto y que esté detrás de los ataques a Rose Weasley, pero que en su afán por sacarla del camino, en su necesidad de encargarse de ella lo más pronto posible, haya empezado acometer errores, a ser descuidado, a dejar rastros detrás de sus acciones. — su mirada se tornó oscura como el petróleo. —Y la tercera es que esto sea precisamente lo que Ásban quiere que suceda: que los sospechosos seamos nosotros tres.

Rizieri pareció, de repente, comprender.

—Y si las cosas se ponen mal, poder inculparme a mí o a ti.

Earlena suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—No puedo creer que estemos imaginando todo esto como una posibilidad.— dijo la bruja. —Ásban… Creí que lo conocíamos.

Rizieri miró nuevamente las cartas sobre el escritorio.

—Debemos mantenernos alerta, pero no nos dejemos llevar por susposiciones.— dijo el mago. —Todo lo que hemos dicho ahora… No tenemos pruebas, son sólo conjeturas, nada más. Ásban merece que le demos el beneficio de la duda.

Earlena asintió.

—Lo sé.— dijo la bruja. —Pero hay algo en todo esto que me genera una sensación de asfixia y de frustración. Es como si, de repente, hubiera descubierto un pasadizo secreto en la casa en la que he vivido toda mi vida y ese pasadizo fuera oscuro y aterrador.— suspiró. —Hay algo que no me huele nada bien.

Rizieri se acercó a Earlena y se detuvo a un metro de ella.

—Escucha, Lena.— le dijo. —Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto, juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho. — la miró a los ojos. —Por lo pronto creo que deberás pensar en una excusa para Ásban, cuando venga a pedirte explicaciones sobre la liberación de Aarón.

Earlena sintió.

—Lo sé.— dijo la bruja. —¿Se han ido ya los familiares de Rose?

Rizieri asintió.

—Se fueron al funeral de los padres de Hermione Granger.— dijo el mago. —Creo que deberíamos ir nosotros también.

Earlena negó con la cabeza.

—Esa familia está pasando por un momento muy duro por nuestra culpa: porque no supimos proteger a su hija como debimos.— dijo la bruja. —No creo que quieran vernos allí. Será mejor que les demos un respiro.

Rizieri asintió.

—Hay algo más que debes saber.— le dijo el mago. —James Potter, Teddy Lupin, Victoire y Molly Weasley se han movilizado por su cuenta y están llenando todo el Londres muggle con carteles con la foto de Rose y un número de contacto. Ofrecen una recompensa para cualquiera que pueda dar un dato de su paradero. No sé qué debemos hacer, si dejarlos en paz o evitar que continúen interviniendo.

Earlena caminó hacia la ventana y miró a través de los cristales.

—Debemos dejarlos en paz.— dijo la bruja. —No creo que esos carteles sirvan para nada, pero al menos ellos sienten que están haciendo algo para recuperar a su prima. Nosotros no tenemos ningún derecho a negarles esa tranquilidad.

Rizieri caminó hacia la ventana y miró también, junto a Earlena, hacia fuera: hordas de periodistas y fotógrafos se acumulaban al exterior de la Orden mientras que Ásban, en un podio improvisado, hablaba y respondía a las preguntas que le eran formuladas.

—Duró poco, pero fueron años muy buenos.

Earlena, sin mirarlo, le preguntó:

—¿A qué cosa te refieres?

Rizieri suspiró.

—A la paz.— dijo el mago. —La paz duró poco, apenas unas cuantas décadas. Creo que ya es hora de que admitamos que se terminó: es hora de que admitamos que una nueva guerra se avecina y que no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirla.

Earlena respiró hondo.

—No estoy lista para admitir eso aún.

Rizieri, mirando a la gente amontonada fuera del edificio, respondió:

—Nadie lo está.

**19.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose no se dio cuenta de que estaba en el campo de trabajos forzados hasta que uno de los guardias le gritó, a pocos centímetros, que tomara una pala y comenzara a cavar. Sentía las manos agarrotadas y tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. No podía dejar de temblar, pero ya no intentaba frenar los espasmos de su cuerpo asustado. Todavía tenía las marcas de las decenas de agujas que le habían clavado por todo el cuerpo. Su cabeza daba vueltas: durante horas le habían conectado a las sienes dos electrodos y sometido a descargas eléctricas que la dejaron inconsciente durante varios minutos. La idea de que aquellos doctores hubieran estado experimentando con ella le parecía abominable. Hace algunos años había leído que lo mismo ocurrió en el Holocausto judío y que muchos doctores experimentaban genéticamente con sus pacientes por considerarlos de una raza inferior.

¿Era eso lo que estaban haciendo con ella?

Rose tomó una pala y siguió a los demás en su labor de cavar en la tierra. Cuando la sacaron, casi a rastras, del laboratorio, la pelirroja vio cómo metían a dos niñas en el mismo lugar en donde la habían sometido a todas esas dolorosas intervenciones. ¿Qué era lo que pretendían hacer? ¿Encontrar la cura a la magia o la forma de extraerla? ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué la estaban haciendo cavar en la tierra? Rose levantó la mirada y vio a decenas de personas cavando como ella agujeros grandes. ¿Eran, acaso, tumbas? La sangre se le congeló. "No, no puede ser", pensó mientras las manos le temblaban y la garganta se le secaba.

—¿Preocupada, bruja?— preguntó Dick, arrastrando su bate de baseball por la tierra y mirándola con sorna. —Sí: son fosas comunes. Este lugar se llena muy rápido y todas las semanas tenemos que eliminar a unos cuantos para hacerles espacio a los nuevos que llegan. ¿Esto satisface tu curiosidad?

Rose se apresuró a bajar la mirada y a cavar como los demás. Dick le parecía un sujeto repugnante por todo lo que hacía y representaba, pero también, además, odiaba mirarlo: sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y de desprecio. Sus ojos la miraban de una forma en la que ella no deseaba ser mirada: como un ser inferior.

Algunos metros más adelante, Aurora calló desfallecida al suelo. Rose la vio y sintió cómo el corazón se le detenía dentro del pecho: sabía muy bien lo que pasaba con los enfermos, lo había presenciado el día anterior, a su llegada. Buscó con la mirada a Lidia, pero entre tanta gente no la encontró. Aurora, sin embargo, fue vista por Dick, quien sonrió y caminó hacia ella con el bate en la mano.

—¡No!— gritó Rose y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia Aurora y se lanzó sobre ella protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo.

Dick se detuvo y estalló en una carcajada brutal.

—Buen intento, pero eso no va a ayudarla.

Dick tomó a Rose por su cabello rojo y la haló lejos de Aurora, levantándola del suelo y la obligó a pegar su rostro al de él. Sus narices casi se rozaban.

—Eres muy linda, bruja.— le dijo. —Lástima que seas un monstruo.— la lanzó al suelo y Rose gritó al caer. Unos guardas avanzaron hacia ella y le propinaron fuertes patadas que la hicieron encogerse en sí misma por el dolor.

Dick sonrió y apoyó el bate de baseball sobre su hombro.

—Hay algo que debemos dejar en claro, bruja.— le dijo. —Que no pueda matarte ahora mismo no significa que no pueda hacer que desees morir. Así que toma lo que haré ahora como un regalo de piedad para esta niña.

Rose miró con desesperación cómo Dick pateaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Aurora a la fosa común más cercana. El ruido del cuerpo al caer fue claro y fuerte.

La pelirroja gritó y sollozó. Intentó levantarse del suelo pero los guardas la patearon otra vez. Dick sacó su pistola.

—Adiós.— dijo justo antes de disparar en dirección a la fosa.

La detonación hizo que Rose dejara de respirar por varios segundos. Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y se quedó quieta, como si hubiera muerto, tirada sobre la tierra.

Ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de Dick caminando hacia ella. Tampoco lo vio inclinándose y mirarla con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

—Creo que necesitas una lección.— le dijo. —Necesitas aprender a respetar a tus superiores.

Rose lo miró con verdadero odio y, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, le escupió en el rostro.

Dick descargó una bofetada sobre ella y, mientras se limpiaba el rostro, se puso de pie.

—¡Guardias!— gritó, aunque sus hombres estaban a unos pocos metros. —¡Llévenla a la sala B!— la miró con profundo desprecio. —Es tiempo de que te domestiquen, bruja.

Antes de sentir las manos grandes y toscas agarrándola por los brazos y forzándola a levantarse, Rose perdió el conocimiento.

**20.-**

Megara, Alexander, Lysander y Lorcan entraron a la enfermería y tímidamente se acercaron a los Weasley-Potter que se arremolinaban alrededor de una camilla. Alexander fue el único que se atrevió a adelantarse y a abrirse paso entre ellos. Junto a la cama en donde descansaba una Lucy inconsciente estaba Ben Wilson. Durante unos breves instantes los dos chicos se miraron con creciente incomodidad. El ravenclaw, sin embargo, retrocedió, cediéndole el espacio a Alexander, quien no dudó en tomarlo. Los dos sabían que no era el momento para discutir.

—Tiene fiebre, pero no hay por qué alarmarse.— dijo Madame Pomfrey a los Weasley Potter. —Es solo un resfriado. Estará bien.

No hubo reacción alguna en el grupo. Lorcan notó que Lily se encontraba sentada junto a la camilla de Lucy y sostenía su mano entre las suyas. Sus ojos almendrados estaban enrojecidos y su expresión era indescrifrable. Dominique y Roxanne permanecían juntas junto a la ventana, agarradas de la mano, sollozando en silencio. Fred y Louis tenían una expresión taciturna, muy distinta a la felicidad y al buen humor que siempre los acompañaba. La tristeza parecía haber transfigurado sus rostros. A Lorcan le parecieron casi irreconocibles.

Alexander acarició el rostro dormido de Lucy con ternura y la miró con profunda compasión. No tenía idea de cómo iba a lograr reconfortarla cuando recuperara el conocimiento. El slytherin sabía lo mucho que la hufflepuff amaba a Rose y con sólo pensar en el dolor que embargaría a Lucy cuando, al despertar, recordara que su prima estaba desaparecida y en peligro, lo hizo sentir como si algo lo perforara por dentro. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía, absolutamente todo, por quitarle aquel peso de encima. Casi se sentía culpable por estar más preocupado por Lucy que por la misma desaparición de Rose. No era que la pelirroja no le importara: le tenía afecto y, además, era el primer y único amor de su mejor amigo —quien, además, también había desaparecido—, pero Lucy era su mundo entero y cualquier dolor que pudiera aquejarla lo angustiaba hasta lo indecible. Alexander depositó un beso sobre la frente de la pelinaranja y le acarició el cabello. Lo único que quería era protegerla y se sentía impotente al no poder hacerlo en esos momentos.

Ben se aclaró la garganta y miró a los Weasley-Potter.

—Creo que debo irme.— les dijo. —Quiero que sepan que para cualquier cosa que me necesiten… Pueden contar conmigo.— suspiró, apenado. —En verdad lo siento.

El ravenclaw se encaminó hacia la salida y Megara dio un tímido paso hacia delante. Sus ojos miel estaban fijos en Albus, quien permanecía sentado en una silla, con la mirada absolutamente perdida en un punto invisible. Sus ojos verdes estaban humedecidos y su expresión era desoladora. La bruja sintió como si le faltara el aire y se llevó una mano al pecho. Jamás había visto a Albus tan vulnerable como en ese momento. Todavía podía recordar aquella charla que habían tenido en la Torre de Astronomía hacía algún tiempo: ella le preguntó a cuál de sus primas quería más y él respondió, a parte de mencionar a su propia hermana, a Rose. A pesar de que aquel año, por cuestiones de la competencia de Merlín, Albus no había estado precisamente cerca de Rose, Megara sabía que para el moreno la gryffindoriana era mucho más que una prima: era su mejor amiga. No tenía la menor idea de qué decir en un momento así; no sabía cómo aliviar a Albus, cómo eliminar el dolor que estaba marcado en cada una de sus facciones.

Megara tragó saliva y caminó hacia el gryffindoriano. Una vez que estuvo frente a él se inclinó y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Albus, quien hasta entonces parecía no haber notado la presencia de Megara, la miró como si hubiera emergido de una pesadilla. Ella enlazó sus manos contra las del moreno y no dejó de mirarlo ni un solo segundo.

—Rose va a estar bien.—le dijo casi en un susurro. —Todo va a estar bien.

Una voz extraña, muy distinta a la que Megara estaba acostumbrada a oír, le respondió:

—Ellos la tienen.— dijo Albus y su rostro se pintó de temor. —Mataron a sus abuelos, a los padres de mi tía, frente a ella… — el gryffindoriano cerró los ojos y apretó las manos de Megara entre las suyas. —Si algo le ocurre yo moriré.

Megara, con los ojos turbios por las lágrimas, abrazó a Albus con fuerza.

—Nada va a ocurrirle. Nada.— repitió con firmeza.

Lily miró a Megara con rabia contenida. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no te callas?— le soltó. —Tú no sabes si Rose está o no bien. No tienes idea de lo que dices.

—Lily...por favor…— dijo Fred.

—¡No!— gritó la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie con brusquedad. —¡Estoy harta de escuchar a la gente decirnos que todo estará bien!— lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. —¡Nada está bien! ¡Rosie está en manos de la misma banda de muggles que no tuvo escrúpulos a la hora de matar a dos ancianos inocentes!

—Lily, detente.— dijo Louis. —Para ya. Por favor…

Lily miró a su primo, fuera de sí, y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿No te gusta escuchar la verdad, Louis?— le dijo. —Pues yo la prefiero a seguir escuchando a todo el mundo decirme que todo estará bien. ¡Todos tienen la boca llena de mierda!

La pelirroja salió corriendo de la enfermería y Dominique intentó perseguirla hasta que Louis la detuvo.

—¡Lily!— gritó la rubia, llorando, intentando soltarse de su hermano. —¡No te vayas! ¡Lily!

—Para, Dom.— le dijo Albus, afectado, desde su silla, sin soltar la mano de Megara. —Déjala estar sola. Lo necesita.

—Pero Al…— dijo la rubia.

—Soy su hermano.— la interumpió el moreno clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. —Ninguno de nosotros conoce tanto a Lily como yo. Necesita estar sola.

Lorcan y Lysander se cruzaron de brazos a la vez.

—¿Y Hugo?— preguntó Lysander sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Roxanne.

—También necesitaba estar solo.— dijo Fred. —Está muy mal… Eran sus abuelos. Es su hermana.— el pelirrojo miró al suelo y meneó la cabeza. —Lily tiene razón: esto es una mierda.

Roxanne negó con la cabeza.

—Hugo no debería estar solo ahora.— dijo la mulata. —No debimos dejar que se fuera.

Lysander asintió.

—Puedo ir a buscarlo.— se ofreció el rubio.

—Yo podría ayudarte.— le dijo Lorcan.

—No.— dijo Albus de forma cortante. —Déjenlo en paz. Hugo… Ahora él no tiene fuerzas para estar junto a nadie.

Alexander, quien hasta entonces había guardado silencio junto a la camilla de Lucy, miró a los Weasley Potter y, en un tono suave, les dijo:

—Siento que estén pasando por todo esto. En verdad lo siento.

Roxanne miró al castaño a los ojos.

—Creo que en nombre de todos puedo decirte a ti y a Megara: gracias por venir.

**21.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose abrió los ojos y sintió cómo el agua que quemaba las pupilas y le entraba por la nariz, la boca, ahogándola. Luchó por salir, pero una mano la sujetaba por la nuca y la hundía más en el tanque de agua. Pocos segundos antes de que todo se volviera negro, la mano la extraía del agua y ella tomaba aire de una bocanada para, unos segundos después, ser sumergida otra vez. Aún debajo del agua podía escuchar las risas de los guardias que se divertían con ella en la sala B. Rose había entendido qué tipo de lugar era aquel en cuanto puso su pie allí adentro: en la sala había cadenas, látidos, cuchillos y todo un arsenal de artefactos que parecían estar destinados a lastimar personas. La sala B, pensó entonces, debe ser un eufemismo para "sala de torturas".

Rose gritaba dentro del agua, sin aire, inundada por dentro, y luego el guardia la impulsaba hacia fuera y ella vomitaba todo el líquido tragado sobre el suelo. El guardia la soltó y la dejó caer en el piso inmundo y ella, temblando, se quedó allí, derrotada por el agobio, el cansancio y el dolor. Todo aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía ser real. Hogwarts le parecía tan lejano encerrada en aquellas paredes. Su vida entera se le escapaba de las manos: sus padres, su hermano, sus primos, sus abuelos, Scorpius… ¿Por qué no venían a buscarla? ¿Por qué estaba tan sola en ese lugar oscuro y demoledor? ¿Por qué?

Rose sintió cómo una mano la agarraba por el cabello y la halaba hacia arriba, levantándola. Ella soltó un grito de dolor y fue abofeteada otra vez. La tomaron por las muñecas y la colgaron a unas cadenas que salían de la pared. Con brusquedad le rompieron la ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, inerme, temblando. Uno de los guardias tomó un látigo.

—Después de esto aprenderás a ser obediente, bruja.

El primer golpe la hizo gritar como nunca antes en toda su vida.

El segundo la hizo sentir como si le desgarraran la piel de la espalda.

El tercero le provocó un dolor tan agudo que la ensordeció y le nubló la vista.

El cuarto la dejó completamente inconsciente.

Cuando volvió en sí notó, sin fuerzas, cómo cuatro manos la vestían con una ropa que no era la suya, una ropa gris y maloliente. Después la arrastraron por el suelo hacia una puerta negra blindada. Rose gritó por el dolor que le provocaban las heridas que el látigo le había infligido, pero nadie la escuchaba: para los hombres que la habían maltratado su dolor no tenía significado, no tenía ningún valor.

La puerta negra se abrió y todo lo que Rose vio allí adentro fue oscuridad absoluta. Los guardias la lanzaron en ese habitáculo diminuto, sin ventanas, y cerraron la puerta. La pelirroja se arrinconó a tientas en una esquina. Cerrar los ojos era lo mismo que tenerlos abiertos. La negrura era completa y perfecta. Nada era visible en ese lugar, ni siquiera su propia desesperación.

¿Por qué le estaban haciendo esto? ¿Por qué?

Rose se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y sollozó.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Aurora, esa pequeña niña, ahora estaba muerta. Todo en aquel sitio era muerte y dolor. ¿Cómo podían haberla matado? ¡Era sólo una niña! ¿Cómo podía Ásban saber de la existencia de lugares como ese y no hacer nada al respecto? ¿Cómo podía ser tan déspota y cruel? Gracias a él sus abuelos estaban muertos. Gracias a él ella estaba en ese hueco infernal.

Rose gritó con todas sus fuerzas y a ese grito le siguieron muchos otros. No podía parar de lanzar alaridos, no podía silenciarse: quería expulsar todo el dolor que llevaba adentro, quería vomitarlo y aquella era la única forma de hacerlo. Al menos su voz seguía siendo suya: al menos, todavía, podía usarla.

Pocos minutos después cayó desfallecida sobre el suelo.

**22.-**

Cuando Dominique salió directo a los campos de Hogwarts una tenue brisa le acarició el rostro y, aliviada, respiró hondo el aire fresco del exterior. Desde que había salido de la enfermería cientos de ojos no habían parado de mirara con compasión y algo de lástima. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sabían la tragedia por la que estaba pasando la familia Weasley-Potter y Dominique, que no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, se sentía abrumada por la cantidad de miradas que se dirigían hacia ella como si esperaran que rompiera a llorar frente a todos.

Con cansancio se llevó ambas manos al rostro y notó que éste estaba cubierto por lágrimas.

Sí, ahora lo entendía todo: iba por ahí con el rostro de una magdalena inspirando lástima.

Con algo de rabia consigo misma se limpió las mejillas y volvió a tomar aire.

Todo era como una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertarse. Era precisamente lo que había soñado: sus presentimientos habían resultado ser reales y no tenía idea de cómo o a quién contárselo. ¿Cómo decirles a sus primos, en el estado actual en el que se encontraban, que ella había tenido una pesadilla en la que Rose había aparecido en pésimas condiciones frente al lago de Hogwarts? Podía ser sólo un sueño, pero también algo más. Firenze le había dicho, después de todo, que tenía habilidades para la adivinación.

No podía ser sólo una coincidencia. ¿O sí?

Dominique caminó directo hacia el lago. En su camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts les había preguntado a todos los ravenclaws de su clase que encontró en el camino si habían visto a Aarón Gozenbagh. Dos de sus compañeros le dijeron que lo vieron salir del castillo y dirigirse hacia el lago. Dominique tenía esperanzas de que el castaño aún estuviera allí. Era él quien se había encargado de la seguridad de Rose durante todo aquel tiempo. ¿A quién más podría contarle lo que había visto sino a él? Debía decírselo a alguien: dentro de su pecho sentía una presión indescriptible, como si su pesadilla no hubiera sido sólo producto de su imaginación.

¿Era acaso posible que su prima estuviera ahora mismo siendo maltratada en algún lugar recóndito? Quizás su sueño tenía algún significado oculto. Quizás podría servir para encontrar más rápidamente a Rose.

O tal vez estaba siendo sumamente tonta.

Dominique se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Aarón de pie frente al lago. El castaño tenía ambas manos introducidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la mirada oscura, enigmática, fija e inmóvil en el agua plateada. La brisa mecía levemente su cabello castaño y brillante: estaba completamente solo, pensativo, ajeno por completo al mundo.

La ravenclaw se humedeció los labios.

"¿En qué demonios estás pensando, tonta?" se dijo a sí misma mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Las lágrimas volvieron a acurdir a sus ojos en cuanto recordó que Rose, su prima, continuaba desaparecida y en manos de criminales. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía ver la imagen de Rose frente al lago, pálida, con algunos hematomas en su rostro siempre luminoso y límpido. Dominique notó que sus manos temblaban y se las llevó al centro de su pecho, apretándolas contra su corazón.

No: tenía que contárselo a alguien. Aunque fuera una estupidez, aunque no significara nada, debía hacerlo.

Dominique tomó aire y caminó hacia el castaño, quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia ni siquiera cuando la rubia se colocó a su lado y lo miró directamente, pero con timidez y algo de nerviosismo. El perfil de Aarón era de rasgos suaves y seductores, casi femeninos, salvo por su barbilla levemente partida que lo masculinizaba irremediablemente. De cerca era aún más atractivo de lo que parecía a gran distancia, sin embargo, había algo misterioso anidado en cada una de sus facciones juveniles, algo que Dominique no podía entender y ni siquiera imaginar; algo que la hacía sentirse pequeña, insignificante, a su lado.

—Yo…— comenzó la rubia con una voz debilitada que se esforzó en fortalecer. —Hola.

Aarón volteó y, con neutralidad, miró a Dominique de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera la primera vez que la veía o como si no pudiera recordar de quién se trataba. Finalmente algo en sus ojos oscuros le dio a entender a la ravenclaw que la había reconocido, pero el alivio duró poco, pues Aarón regresó su mirada hacia el lago y suspiró.

—Hola.— se limitó a decirle. —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Dominique?

La rubia miró hacia abajo brevemente. Su corazón latía a mil dentro de su pecho y no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda. Las palabras de Aarón eran gentiles, pero su rostro denotaba una total indiferencia a cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle. Estaba claro que el castaño tenía otras cosas en mente, pero Dominique reunió valor dentro de sí para seguir:

—Soy la prima de Rose.— comentó casi en un susurro.

—Lo sé.— le dijo él. —Vas en quinto, tienes quince años, tu hermano es Louis Weasley y tu hermana es Victoire Weasley. Tus padres son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. ¿Olvido algo?

Dominique lo miró con extrañeza.

—No… Creo.— dijo ella jugando con sus manos. —¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

Aarón, aún sin mirarla, le respondió:

—Sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre Rose y los que la rodean.— dijo el castaño. —Es mi trabajo.

Dominique, intimidada por el tono impersonal de Aarón y por la forma en la que la ignoraba mirando hacia el lago, se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva.

—Sí, claro…Tiene sentido.— suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. Su cabello rubio y ondulado se había erizado por la humedad del exterior. — Yo…te estaba buscando porque…Esto va a sonar muy tonto pero hoy, antes de que todos nos enteráramos de lo que le ocurrió a Rose y a sus abuelos, tuve un sueño en el que aparecía ella y…

Aarón la miró directamente a los ojos y con renovado interés, como si de repente ya no quisiera ni pudiera seguir ignorándola. Había bastado nombrar a Rose para que su actitud apática cambiara de forma abrupta e inesperada. Dominique tragó saliva cuando los ojos negros y de largas pestañas del castaño se clavaron en ella con algo de insolencia.

—¿Qué clase de sueño?— le preguntó.

Dominique suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Aarón notó que la rubia tenía los párpados algo inflamados de tanto llorar.

—Vi a Rose aquí, frente al lago.— dijo la rubia. —Sólo que no era ella. Es decir: era ella, pero diferente.— miró hacia abajo, confundida por su propia incapacidad de narrar su pesadilla. —Estaba empapada y pálida y golpeada… Como si la hubieran torturado o hecho algo horrible… Fue espantoso… Desperté sudando frío y…

Aarón volvió a mirar al lago con indiferencia.

—Fue sólo una pesadilla.— le dijo en un tono condescendiente, como de quien tranquiliza a un niño. —Todos están haciendo lo posible por encontrarla. Y lo harán, eso puedo asegurártelo.

Dominique suspiró.

—Pero… Es que no se sintió como si fuera sólo una pesadilla.

—Muchas pesadillas no se sienten como si lo fueran.— dijo él en un tono distante. —Pero lo son.

Dominique inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Firenze dijo que yo tenía facultades adivinatorias.— soltó la rubia de forma impulsiva. —Dijo que yo…

Aarón, sin mirarla, soltó una media sonrisa burlona que paralizó a Dominique y la silenció por completo.

—Firenze te dijo eso y ahora crees que tienes poderes especiales y que lo que has soñado es algo así como una revelación. ¿O me equivoco?

Dominique guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza torpemente. Su rostro se había enrojecido furiosamente y, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió humillada y avergonzada.

—No es que me crea especial es sólo que…

Aarón suspiró cansado y, durante unos brevísimos instantes, Dominique creyó leer en sus facciones una mezcla de apatía, hastío y aburrimiento. Sin embargo, cuando él volvió a mirarla todo aquello desapareció bajo un antifaz de caballerosidad y gentileza que la rubia encontró claramente forzada.

—Si tú o tus primos me necesitan para algo, no duden en buscarme.— le dijo. —Por lo pronto, debo regresar al castillo: tengo rondas por hacer. Me temo que debemos terminar esta conversación.

Aarón esbozó una breve sonrisa vacía, pero absolutamente abrumadora, y se encaminó hacia el castillo. Dominique lo vio distanciarse mientras la garganta se le secaba por completo.

—Pero…— soltó ella.

Aarón se detuvo y se volteó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

—Fue sólo una pesadilla..— le dijo. —Entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo también la extraño.

Y, tras decirlo, el castaño retomó su camino.

Dominique botó todo el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones y se dejó caer sentada frente al lago. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta como para creer que su sueño tenía algún significado trascendente? La frustración por la desaparición de su prima la estaba haciendo delirar e imaginar cosas absurdas. Todo lo que había conseguido era ridiculizarse. Ya no encontraba fuerzas ni siquiera para regresar al castillo.

Un vacío grande, como un abismo, se formó en el centro de su pecho y nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar, pero esta vez se contuvo.

La tarde empezó a caer frente a sus ojos.

**23.-**

Lorcan tocó la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid con sus nudillos dando tres golpes seguidos que fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose intempestivamente. Hagrid clavó sus ojos en Lorcan y se llevó el gordo y grande dedo índice a los labios, pidiéndole silencio. El slytherin no comprendió aquella actitud hasta que entró y vio, recostada y dormida sobre el sofá, a Lily. La pelirroja dormía con el rastro marcardo de gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas y tanto su nariz como sus párpados tenían un color rosáceo e irritado. El rubio tragó saliva. Era evidente que la gryffindoriana había estado llorando y no entendía por qué le sorprendía encontrarla en ese estado.

A veces le era fácil olvidar que incluso alguien como Lily Potter tenía sentimientos.

Hagrid se limpió las manos sobre la ropa y suspiró.

—Vino a buscarme hace un par de horas. La pobre está muy nerviosa. Todo esto es realmente espantoso.— le dijo a Lorcan, casi susurrando para no despertar a Lily. El rubio notó que los ojos de Hagrid estaban también humedecidos. —Le preparé un té para calmarla y, por suerte, se quedó dormida. Está muy afectada. De solo imaginar cómo estarán Ron y Hermione... ¡qué desgracia!

Lorcan guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, incómodo. Él jamás había tenido el gusto de conocer a los abuelos maternos de Rose, pero la pelirroja solía hablar mucho de ellos y estaba seguro de que, en donde sea que estuviera, debía estar sufriendo inmensamente por su muerte. Un hueco se le abrió en el estómago: Rose tenía que estar bien, tenía que estarlo. Había intentado repetírselo mentalmente todo el día y convencerse de ello. La pelirroja era como una prima para él. Habían crecido juntos, ¿cómo podría no quererla? Nunca hasta ese momento se había planteado lo importantes que eran los Weasley-Potters en su vida. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran como una familia para él.

Todos menos Lily.

Lorcan volvió a mirar a la pelirroja dormida sobre el sofá: ella era la única con la que, a pesar de haber compartido los mismos espacios durante años, jamás había entablado una conversación larga ni profunda. Lily había representado para él, durante años, sólo "la hermana de Albus", una chica sumamente atractiva y de carácter fuerte, soberbia y engreída. Le parecía extraño que, aún ahora que se acostaban esporádicamente, en realidad no supieran nada el uno del otro. Lily, a veces, le resultaba como un cofre cerrado e imposible de abrir. Justo cuando creía que empezaba a conocerla ella hacía algo que lo regresaba al punto de partida y sin nada en las manos. Todavía le costaba creer, por ejemplo, que ella hubiese perdido su virginidad con él de esa forma tan agresiva sólo para ganar una discusión. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso?

—¿Estás aquí por ella?— preguntó Hagrid mientras se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo sucio.

Lorcan, algo descolocado por la pregunta, negó con la cabeza.

—Creí que tal vez podría encontrar a Hugo aquí.— dijo el rubio. —Lysander y yo lo hemos estado buscando a espaldas de Albus. Él dice que debemos dejarlo solo pero..

Hagrid asintió.

—Nadie debería estar solo en momentos como estos.— le dijo. —¿Podrías cuidar de ella unos cuantos minutos mientras saco a Fang II un rato al bosque? Necesita…bueno, ya sabes: ir al baño de la naturaleza.

Lorcan miró al perro que permanecía acostado sobre la alfombra y le sonrió brevemente. Amaba a los animales y Fang II le resultaba adorable. Se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza y el perro enorme y manso se dejó mimar con los ojos cerrados mientras movía la cola alegremente.

—¿Y si lo saco yo?— preguntó el rubio. —No me molestaría hacerlo en lo absoluto.

Hagrid negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que darle una medicina para las pulgas y prefiero hacerlo personalmente.— le respondió. —Fang II se pone nervioso si no lo hago yo.

Lorcan volvió a ponerse de pie y hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Está bien, me quedaré. — dijo Lorcan. —Pero no tardes demasiado.

Hagrid sonrió levemente.

—No lo haré.

Hagrid le colocó un collar a Fang II y lo sacó de la cabaña con algo de dificultad. El perro parecía tener sueño, pero cuando vio el verde del exterior se entusiasmó y salió por su propia cuenta llevándose a Hagrid consigo. Lorcan los vio con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que la puerta se cerró. Sólo entonces respiró hondo y miró a Lily sobre el sofá. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer hasta que Hagrid regresara? Entornó los ojos y buscó una silla en donde sentarse. Había una justo al lado de la chimenea y a unos considerables metros de la gryffindoriana. Caminó hasta la silla y se sentó, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Una vez que pegó su espalda al respaldo de su asiento sus ojos celestes regresaron, instintivamente, a Lily. La pelirroja parecía dormir intranquilamente pues su ceño estaba tenso y sus labios temblaban de forma casi imperceptible. Lorcan suspiró. Así, dormida, casi parecía un ángel, un ser inocente que necesitaba ser protegido. El slytherin levantó el mentón y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarla. Lily era desvergonzadamente bella. Todos los chicos de Hogwarts estaban a sus pies por ese rostro y ese cuerpo al que él ahora tenía libre acceso y, en cambio, él no se sentía orgulloso de ello. Habría dado lo que fuera por no sentirse atraído hacia la gryffindoriana. El caos de que su cuerpo respondiera tanto al de ella, pero detestara profundamente la personalidad egoísta y narcicista que contenía, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño, como una presión en el centro de su pecho, al verla allí, afectada por la desaparición de Rose, durmiendo para evadir la angustia que seguro debía estar carcomiéndola por dentro.

Lily ya había intentado arriesgar su propia vida para ayudar a Rose en Hogsmeade. Podía tener muchos defectos y ser, la mayor parte del tiempo, insufrible, pero amaba profundamente a su familia y era leal. Al menos eso le concedía.

Lorcan se levantó de la silla cuando vio que Lily se estremecía sobre el sofá, como removida por una pesadilla. Se quedó de pie, quieto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debía despertarla? Antes de que pudiera tomar acción alguna la pelirroja abrió los ojos con brusqueda y se sentó sobre el sofá, agitada. Sus ojos miel estaban enrojecidos y su respiración entre cortada hizo que Lorcan corroborara sus sospechas: ella había tenido una pesadilla. Lily se pasó una mano por la frente y, confundida, miró a Lorcan como si no entendiera qué estaba haciendo él allí.

El rubio suspiró.

—Hagrid salió con Fang II, pero volverá pronto.— le dijo. —Me pidió que te cuidara mientras tanto.

Lily cortó el contacto visual con cansancio.

—Yo no necesito que me cuiden.

Lorcan esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.— le dijo el slytherin mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se detenía a un metro, frente a ella. —Pero eso no lo sabe Hagrid.

Lily evitó mirarlo y se puso de pie mientras se alisaba el uniforme. Las pocas pecas sobre sus pómulos y nariz resaltaban con la luz del sol que entraba por el cristal de la ventana.

—No tienes que irte.— le dijo Lorcan. —Me iré yo en cuanto Hagrid regrese.

Lily lo miró con algo de molestia.

—No me voy por ti.— le dijo. —No te equivoques.

Lorcan se cruzó de brazos.

—Parece que ni siquiera las tragedias familiares ablandan tu mal carácter.— le dijo el rubio. —No debiste tratar a Meg de esa manera.

Lily le dedicó una mirada llena de cinismo.

—¿Meg?— le preguntó. —Ya que se llevan tan bien, ¿por qué no mejor vas a hablarle a ella y me liberas de una conversación que no me interesa?

Lorcan dejó escapar una corta risa de incredulidad.

—Y pensar que por un momento sentí lástima por tu estado, pero ya está. Basta hablarte dos segundos para que sea fácil olvidar que sufres.— le dijo.

—No necesito tu lástima, Scamander.— le dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando Lily iba a abrirla y slytherin caminó y con una mano sobre la madera impidió que ella pudiera hacerlo. Lily clavó sus ojos en él con cierta violencia matizada. —¿Qué crees que haces?

Lorcan fijó sus ojos celestes en los de ella con resolución.

—¿Por qué no eres como las personas normales?— le preguntó. —¿Por qué no sólo admites que estás sufriendo por Rose y que, como cualquier otro ser humano, necesitas compañía, necesitas que alguien te diga, como Meg lo hizo con Albus, que todo estará bien? Puedo leer el dolor en tu rostro, Lily, pero no puedo entender por qué alejas a todos de ti siendo tan desagradable ni por qué finges que puedes con todo esto sola cuando bien sabes que no es así.

Lily esbozó una media sonrisa fingida.

—¿En verdad crees que porque nos hemos acostado dos veces me conoces?— le soltó ácidamente, sin borrar la media sonrisa de su rostro, pero en un tono suave y delicado como si en realidad estuviera recitando un poema. —Tú no sabes lo que puedo o no soportar sola. No necesito a nadie que me diga cosas estúpidas, cosas que no son reales. No necesito confort en palabras vacías y, ciertamente, no necesito a nadie.

Lorcan se apartó, retrocediendo y quitando su mano de la puerta para que Lily pudiera salir.

—Está bien.— le dijo el slytherin. —Pero entonces quizás deberías dejar de ser egoísta y pensar que, tal vez, tus primos sí te necesiten. Aunque, una vez más, ¿quién soy yo para decirte qué hacer o no? Por mí puedes seguir haciendo lo que has hecho hasta ahora: ver por ti misma y esconderte de los demás.

—No me estoy escondiendo.— dijo Lily, molesta.

—Ah, es curioso, porque eso fue lo que me pareció que hacías encerrada aquí, en la cabaña de Hagrid.— le dijo él con sarcasmo.

La puerta se abrió, de repente, y Lily retrocedió a la altura de Lorcan para darle paso a Hagrid y a Fang II, quienes entraron y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Hagrid miró al slytherin y a la gryffindoriana con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Me he perdido de algo?

**24.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos, trémula, conmovida por el primer sueño que había tenido en toda su vida, no supo si en verdad había abierto los ojos o si los tenía cerrados todavía, pues la oscuridad del habitáculo en el que la habían encerrado no disminuía con el tiempo; los ojos no se acostumbraban a esa penumba y las siluetas no aparecían. Su visión era, por entero, de un negro mate. "Así se debe sentir un ciego cuando se queda ciego", pensó Rose, y luego se encogió como un feto sobre el suelo.

Su sueño había hecho que el despertar fuera mucho más doloroso: dormida, había visto a Scorpius encontrarla en una de las celdas e iluminarla con su varita. Rose había visto, esperanzada, aliviada, esos ojos grises brillantes mirándola dispuestos a rescatarla.

Pero ahora el sueño había terminado y la realidad era muy distinta a la que ella aspiraba. Si cerraba los ojos, a veces, podía ver a Scorpius mirándola de cerca, acariciándola, como antes de que todo aquello pasara.

—Quiero ir a casa…— murmuró para sí, sollozando. Le parecía increíble que todavía tuviera lágrimas después de haber llorado tanto. ¿Cómo podía todo haber cambiado tan drásticamente? Su vida entera… ¿la conocía? Aún si lograba escapar con vida de esas cuatro paredes, ¿volvería a ser ella misma, la de siempre, la de antes? Rose se humedeció los labios partidos y temblorosos. No podía dejar de temblar. Desde la muerte de sus abuelos, desde que fue secuestrada, su cuerpo no había dejado de subrir pequeños espasmos incontrolables. Algo dentro de ella moría, agonizaba, pero no sabía qué.

—Quiero ir a casa…— se repitó a sí misma febrilmente.

Entonces, de repente, la oscuridad se disipó y vio, con sorpresa, un cuerpo aproximándose al suyo.

Unos ojos verdes la miraron con compasión, unos ojos que ella conocía perfectamente.

¿Estaba alucinando?

Una mano tersa, blanca como la nieve, le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Lo siento tanto…— dijo Morgana mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. — Tanto…

Rose sintió su caricia, la calidez de su mano, y supo que se trataba de una alucinación tan vívida que la haría dudar de su propia cordura. Morgana lloraba silenciosamente, mirándola, acariciándola. Rose la miró a los ojos como si encontrara allí, en el verde alrededor de sus pupilas, un nuevo hogar.

—Tienes que ser fuerte.— dijo Morgana. —No puedes rendirte ahora… Sé que es muy duro, yo misma viví esto bajo otras circunstancias… Tienes que sobrevivir. Tienes que ser fuerte.

Rose tragó saliva. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y apenas podía moverse.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó con una voz fantasmal.

Morgana la miró como si la amara profundamente, como si el dolor compartido, las experiencias de maltrato y tortura que las dos habían vivido en distintas épocas y por distintas razones, las hiciera una sola persona.

—Porque eres la sangre de fuego.— le dijo. —Y por ti, sólo por ti, muchos vivirán y muchos perecerán. Conozco tu destino. Tienes que ser fuerte por ellos…

Rose frunció el ceño.

—¿Por quiénes?

Morgana depositó un beso sobre la frente febril de la pelirroja. Rose cerró los ojos.

—Por todos.

Cuando los abrió, Morgana había desaparecido.

**25.-**

—Lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo.— dijo Megara mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en medio de la sala común de Rose y Scorpius. —Simplemente debes hacer las tres comidas al día con nosotros en la mesa de Slytherin, huir a todos los que quieran iniciar una conversación contigo, ir a las clases e intentar no participar…

—Nadie te culpará porque todos creerán que todo el asunto de la desaparición de Rose te ha afectado.— dijo Alexander, jugando con su corbata.

—Simplemente debes intentar no hablar con nadie y punto.— dijo Megara. —Apenas acaben las clases, y en caso de que ni Alex ni yo podamos escoltarte hasta aquí, debes regresar por tu cuenta y no salir por ningún motivo al exterior: así nadie podrá intentar hablarte.

—En caso de que alguien te hable, responde con monosílabos. Eso es muy de Scorpius.— completó Alexander.

—No peines demasiado tu cabello porque él jamás lo hace.— dijo la morena.

—También estaría bien que caminaras con más seguridad y algo de soberbia.— le dijo el slytherin. —Scorpius tiene un andar nato que lo hace parecer el rey del universo.

—Si miras a la gente por encima del hombro nadie dudará de que eres Scorpius.— dijo la morena.

Alexander miró a Megara con reproche.

—Scorpius no mira a la gente por encima del hombro.— le dijo. —Solo no le interesan en lo más mínimo y los ignora como…

—¿…si fueran hormigas?— completó la morena levantando una ceja.

Alexander carraspeó.

—De acuerdo.— dijo el castaño. —Sí, es mejor que mires a la gente por encima del hombro.

—Es muy importante, también, que mantengas la espalda recta cuando caminas y cuando te sientas.— dijo la morena. —Nada de estar en posiciones desgarbadas, porque Scorpius jamás lo haría. Es insolente, el muy cretino.

—Sí, Scorpius es un cretino así que más te vale actuar como si lo fueras.— dijo el slytherin.

—Y aflójate un poco la corbata porque él no la usa así.

Scorpius miró su corbata con desinterés y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras fijaba sus ojos grises en la morena.

—¿Quieres enseñarme cómo debo usarla?— le preguntó mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa provocadora.

Megara suspiró y caminó hacia el sofá para sentarse al lado de Scorpius. Lo tomó por la corbata y empezó a soltar el nudo; mientras tanto, el rubio tenía sus ojos grises fijos en los labios de la morena que estaba peligrosamente cerca de él. Alexander, que observaba todo desde un asiento frente a ellos, frunció el ceño.

—¿En verdad eres una chica?— le preguntó, incómodo.

Scorpius lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

—Mi nombre es Ginger, ya te lo dije.— le respondió. —Soy la sobrina de Rizieri, uno de los miembros de la Orden, y estoy aquí para salvarle el pellejo a tu amigo. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Alexander negó con la cabeza y extendió su brazo derecho por el respaldo del sillón.

—Nada.— le dijo. —En verdad no hay nada más que quiera saber.— el castaño miró a Megara con cansancio. —Meg, quiero regresar con Lucy. Necesito estar a su lado cuando despierte.

Megara, quien había terminado de aflojarle la corbata a Scorpius, suspiró y se puso de pie.

—¿Crees que no quiero estar con Albus también?— le preguntó. —Pero esto es importante: tenemos que organizarnos muy bien si no queremos que esta farsa se descubra.

Alexander asintió, hastiado.

—Lo sé.— le dijo. —Pero nadie tiene por qué sospechar. Ella se ve exactamente como Scorpius. Es realmente perturbador.

Megara miró a Scorpius y él le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Ok, tienes razón: es horrible.— dijo la morena, incómoda, sentándose al lado de Alexander.

El castaño clavó sus ojos verdes en Scorpius mientras abrazaba a Megara con su brazo derecho de forma protectora.

—Necesito una prueba de que eres una chica.— le dijo.

Scorpius rió.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a probártelo?— le dijo él en un tono lleno de burla contenida.

Megara se soltó de Alex y lo miró con cierta molestia.

—¿Desde cuándo te comportas como mi padre?— le preguntó. —Tú nunca me abrazas. — lo miró con intriga. —¿No serás un impostor de Alexander, o sí?

Alexander sonrió.

—No, soy yo. Tan perfecto como siempre.— le dijo.

Megara entornó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, sí eres tú: tan egocéntrico como siempre.— le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Alexander le pellizcó una mejilla a la morena y la estiró como si ésta fuera de goma.

—Qué dulce.— le dijo.

—¡Auch! ¡Alex, me duele!— dijo ella mientras agarraba al castaño también por su mejilla, estirándola. —Duele, ¿a que sí?

Scorpius los miraba desde el sofá de enfrente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Así son siempre?— les preguntó.

Alexander y Megara, algo avergonzados, se soltaron y se aclararon la garganta.

—Normalmente no somos tan infantiles.— dijo la morena.

—Sí, estamos en séptimo y somos maduros.— dijo Alexander.

Scorpius jugó con su corbata.

—¿Están saliendo o algo por el estilo?— les preguntó.

Megara y Alexander intercambiaron miradas, asqueados, y respondieron al unísono:

—¡No!— y el castaño agregó: —Sería un incesto.

Megara sacó la lengua y se estremeció, disgustada.

—Incesto: esa es la palabra justa para describirlo.

Scorpius miró a la morena con una amplia sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿estás libre?— le preguntó.

Alexander volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Esta chica no es normal.— le dijo a Megara casi en un susurro.

La morena suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras se despeinaba el flequillo.

—Me pregunto en dónde estará Scorpius…— murmuró, preocupada. —Y si estará bien… El muy idiota.

Alexander suspiró y jugó con los dedos de sus manos, algo nervioso y preocupado.

—Tiene que estarlo.

**26.-**

**Yo, Negro**

La noche empezó a caer para Scorpius, Roy, Jason y Adam en uno de los pueblos aledaños al bosque, a las afueras de Londres. Juntos se transformaron y entraron a una cafetería-restaurante cerca de la carretera para comer y beber algo antes de continuar. Scorpius habría preferido seguir, pero ninguno de los licántropos estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su alimento diario.

—Cuatro bistecs, crudos, si es posible.— le dijo Roy al mesero.

—Cuatro para cada uno.— dijo Adam. —Para ser más precisos.

—Para mí no, gracias.— dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, para él no.— dijo Jason señalando al slytherin.

El mesero los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Crudos?— les preguntó otra vez.

—Sí, crudos.— insistió Roy.

La televisión del lugar emitía un programa de debate en donde dos hombres discutían sobre las nuevas políticas que debían implantarse ante los "engendros" y "fenómenos" que utilizan su magia entre las personas "normales" sin ningún tipo de regulación. Uno de los hombres defendió que los magos y brujas no debían ser llamados engendros ni fenómenos, y que las políticas a tomar tenían que ser primero discutidas con los representantes del pueblo mágico. Otro hombre estalló en una carcajada y argumentó que no era posible llegar a acuerdos con monstruos.

En ese momento Scorpius sintió una ligera vibración en el bolsillo de su jean e inmediatamente buscó con la mirada el baño del local.

—Volveré pronto.— les dijo a los licántropos mientras les señalaba la entrada a los aseos.

—Sí, como quieras.— dijo Adam, desinteresado.

Scorpius caminó a paso normal, ni demasiado pausado ni veloz, para no despertar sospechas, y una vez que entró en el baño de hombres cerró la puerta tras de sí y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

—Hola.— dijo a través del aparato.

—Scorpius, ¿todo bien?— le preguntó la voz de Aarón.

—Sí, por lo pronto, todo va bien.— dijo el rubio. —Pero no confío en ellos.

—Yo tampoco, por eso te di ese teléfono.— le dijo el castaño. —Ginger está haciendo bien su trabajo. Por lo pronto nadie sospecha nada. Alexander y Megara, por supuesto, saben toda la verdad y la están ayudando a ser tú. Los dos están preocupados por ti.— hizo una pausa. —¿Seguro que estás bien?

Scorpius soltó una risa corta y llena de ironía.

—No me digas que estás preocupado por mí, Gozenbagh.— le dijo.

Esta vez la risa corta y burlona vino del otro lado del teléfono.

—No.— le dijo. —Me preocupa lo que va a pasarme si algo te pasa.

—Eso tiene mucho más sentido.— dijo Scorpius, y luego retomó el tono serio de su voz. —Hemos retomado el rastro y su aroma se vuelve más fuerte a medida que avanzamos. Creo que vamos por buen camino.

—Sólo recuerda que cuando la encuentres no debes hacer nada estúpido.— le dijo el castaño. —El primer paso es llamarme, el segundo esperar a que lleguen refuerzos para ayudarte. Tienes prohibido hacer el papel de héroe. La idea es que tanto Rose como tú salgan vivos de esto, no lo vayas a arruinar.

—Lo tendré presente.— le dijo Scorpius con algo de fastidio. —Debo cerrar la llamada ahora o les parecerá extraño que esté tanto tiempo en el baño.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo Aarón. —Suerte.

Scorpius cerró la llamada y guardó el teléfono nuevamente en su bolsillo mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta y cerraba los ojos. No entendía por qué mientras el rastro del aroma de Rose se volvía más fuerte su capacidad para sentirla se iba debilitando. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pero no podía comprender de qué se trataba.

Con cansancio levantó la mirada y, a través de una pequeña ventana, vio en un poste de luz intermitente un papel con la foto de Rose. "Si ha visto a esta chica, por favor, llamar al: ….." "Recompensa asegurada para los que tengan cualquier dato sobre su paradero".

Scorpius sintió cómo su corazón se agitaba con sólo ver la imagen de la pelirroja a tan pocos metros.

El sol se ocultó de repente.

**27.-**

Lily entró a los vestidores del equipo de Gryffindor y, tal y como lo esperó, encontró a Hugo sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra unos casilleros. Su rostro estaba como el de todos los Weasley-Potters desde que se enteraron de lo ocurrido: gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y tanto sus párpados como su nariz tenían un tono rosáceo. Aunque el castaño sintió la entrada de la pelirroja y la vio aproximarse con cautela, no se volteó a verla. Era como si no tuviera fuerzas ni siquiera para girar y clavar sus ojos en otra cosa que no fuera el vacío.

Lily se llevó el cabello rojo y lacio atrás de las orejas.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.— le dijo ella con suavidad. —Todos preguntan por ti, pero no les he dicho en dónde estás.

Hugo apoyó la cabeza contra uno de los casilleros.

—La última vez que vi a mis abuelos ni siquiera me despedí de ellos apropiadamente.— dijo el gryffindoriano. —Llevaba todo el verano deseando irme de allí y regresar a la madriguera o a Hogwarts. Nunca les oculté lo mucho que me aburría en su casa y lo poco cercano que me sentía a lo muggle.— cerró los ojos y su expresión se volvió dolorosa. — Nunca les dije lo mucho que los amaba.

Lily sintió cómo dos lágrimas volvían a emerger de sus ojos, pero no pudo controlarlas. No soportaba ver a Hugo en ese estado. No lo toleraba.

—Ellos sabían que los amabas.— dijo la pelirroja. —Los abuelos siempre lo saben.

—Están muertos, Lily.— le dijo Hugo. —No los volveré a ver nunca más. —empezó a sollozar silenciosamente. —Murieron de una forma horrible, de una forma que no se merecían… Debieron haber estado asustados, aterrados, durante sus últimos segundos de vida. No se lo merecían…ellos no merecían morir así.

Lily, llorando también, se sentó al lado de Hugo y lo tomó por el rostro, forzándolo a mirarla.

—Hugo…— murmuró.

—Y Rose lo vio todo.— dijo el castaño. —Lo vio todo…

—Rose es fuerte. Ella es la mejor de todos nosotros.— dijo la pelirroja.

—Ella no se merecía ver algo así…

Lily lo miró con resolución.

—No puedes derrumbarte, Hugo.— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —No voy a permitírtelo.— ella pegó su frente a la de él y los dos cerraron los ojos. —Eres mi mejor amigo. No te voy a soltar ni por un segundo, ¿lo entiendes?

—Duele…Lily.— murmuró él. —Duele demasiado…

La pelirroja lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, dejando que Hugo sollozara inconsolablemente sobre su pecho.

—Lo sé.— murmuró ella, llorando también. —Lo sé…

**28.-**

Alexander decidió saltarse la cena y dirigirse directamente a la enfermería. Lucy, quien había estado acompañada por Roxanne, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Lysander, Lorcan y Albus, aún no despertaba. Conforme fueron pasando las horas, Madame Pomfrey les exigió que regresaran a sus salas comunes y que, en todo caso, sólo permitiría que una persona pasara la noche acompañando a la pelinaranja, pero no "a todo el batallón", les dijo.

—Yo me ofrezco a quedarme.— dijo Dominique rápidamente.

Roxanne la miró con algo de cansancio.

—Creo que Alexander quiere quedarse con Lucy, Dom.— le dijo la mulata.

Dominique se sonrojó levemente.

—Cierto.— murmuró. —Lo olvidé.

Albus fijó sus ojos verdes en los del castaño.

—¿Quieres quedarte, Nott?— le preguntó.

Alexander asintió con firmeza.

—Quiero.— le dijo, y luego miró al resto de la familia. —Espero que no les moleste.

—No.— dijo Louis esbozando una ligera sonrisa. —Es bueno saber que además de nosotros hay otra persona que la quiere tanto.

Los Weasley-Potter se marcharon, no sin que antes Albus le preguntara a Alexander por Megara. El castaño tuvo que inventarse una excusa para justificar la ausencia de su amiga, quien en realidad debía estar cenando con Scorpius en el gran comedor —no era recomendable dejarlo solo—. Por fortuna, Albus decidió no insistir, aunque pareció algo decepcionado de que la slytheriana no estuviera con él en aquellos momentos.

Alexander suspiró. Hubiera querido decirle a Albus que Megara estaba, en cambio, haciendo todo lo posible para que Scorpius, el verdadero, pudiera encontrar a Rose sin ninguna interrupción y que toda aquella pesadilla terminara, pero no podía hacerlo.

Acarició la mejilla de Lucy con ternura y en ese momento, completamente solos, los ojos de la pelinaranja se abrieron lentamente.

—Lucy…— murmuró Alexander, y una sonrisa amplia, llena de felicidad y de alivio, se pintó en sus labios. Sus ojos verdes brillaron como dos luciérnagas fijas en la mirada de avellana de la hufflepuff.

Lucy se humedeció los labios secos.

—¿Ya encontraron a Rosie?— murmuró con suavidad e inocencia.

La sonrisa del slytherin se fue apagando lentamente, pero él no dejó de acariciar el rostro de Lucy ni por un solo instante. Con dolor vio cómo los ojos de la pelinaranja se llenaban de lágrimas al adivinar la respuesta que implicaba ese silencio prolongado. Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza, aturdida por el dolor.

Alexander envolvió el rostro de la hufflepuff con sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Rose va a estar bien.— le dijo el castaño. —Va a volver sana y salva y, mientras tanto, yo estaré aquí, a tu lado, cada segundo.

—Si a Rosie le pasa algo yo…— murmuró Lucy, llorando. — No creo poder soportarlo…

Alexander tomó la mano de la pelinaranja y la pegó en el centro de su pecho. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de ella con gran intensidad.

—No le va a ocurrir nada.— le dijo con seguridad. —Pero en el peor de los casos, en el más terrible de los escenarios, sé que podrías soportarlo todo porque no eres sólo tú quien tendría que cargar con el peso.— pegó aún más la mano de Lucy contra él. —Tu corazón es mío y mi corazón es tuyo. Nunca más estaremos solos: todos tus problemas…deja que sea yo quien los resuelva por ti…

—Alex…— murmuró ella, conmovida por sus palabras.

—Descansa en mí, Lucy.— le dijo. —Confía en mí. Deja que te proteja. Déjame encargarme de cada una de las cosas que te molestan, por más minúsculas que éstas sean, quiero ser la persona que haga de que tu vida sea más fácil. — el castaño, sorprendido por la fuerza de sus propias palabras, intentó distender la confesión que involuntariamente estaba haciendo: —Para eso son los amigos, ¿no es así?— le dijo algo nervioso. —Y tú y yo, aunque nuestra relación sea extraña, creo que somos aún más que amigos.

Lucy despegó su mano del pecho de Alexander y la llevó al rostro suave del slytherin. Él cerró los ojos y tragó saliva al recibir aquella caricia tierna y dulce. Luego besó la mano de la hufflepuff con un sentimiento profundo que hizo a Lucy estremecerse.

—Gracias…— murmuró ella mirándolo con fervor. —Gracias por siempre estar conmigo. Gracias. No sé qué haría si no te tuviera a mi lado…

Alexander abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Lucy.— le dijo. —Siempre.

La hufflepuff le sonrió con tristeza y se hizo a un lado en la camilla, cediéndole un puesto a su lado. El slytherin se aflojó la corbata y se quitó los zapatos antes de acostarse junto a ella, abrazándola, permitiéndole descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Lucy se durmió entre sus brazos, llorando, pero también escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

**29.-**

—Odio estar encerrada en esta sala común, pero fuera de eso, creo que estoy llevando bastante bien esto de ser Scorpius Malfoy.— dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sofás.

Aarón se apoyó junto a la chimenea y cruzó los brazos. La noche ya había caído y, después de la cena, él mismo se había encargado de escoltar a Ginger de vuelta a la sala común. Megara había cenado con ella para mantener las apariencias: como todo el colegio estaba alterado por lo que ocurría con Rose Weasley y la familia Weasley-Potter en general, nadie parecía reparar demasiado en Scorpius, lo cual resultaba un verdadero alivio. Aarón no había podido evitar tensarse cuando, en una de sus rondas, escuchó a unos gryffindorianos decir que Hugo Weasley había estado buscando a Scorpius para encararlo por su presencia en la casa de sus abuelos cuando ocurrió todo el desastre. Afortunadamente, Ginger hacía exactamente lo que él le había ordenado: salvo para comer o para ir a clases permanecía encerrada en la sala común.

Aarón suspiró. ¿No sería, incluso, más seguro si él mismo le llevara la comida allí adentro? Le dolía la cabeza con solo pensar que Hugo Weasley pudiera poner sus manos sobre Ginger.

—Es importante que no salgas de aquí, ¿entendido?— le dijo el castaño. —Hay demasiadas cosas que pueden salir mal y yo necesito tenerlo todo controlado.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

—Claro, porque eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer, ¿verdad?— le soltó él con cinismo. Luego sonrió. —¿A que dije algo que Scorpius Malfoy hubiera dicho? ¡Soy buena en esto! Y además nunca he sentido tantas miradas femeninas puestas sobre mí hasta ahora. Ser Scorpius es lo máximo.

Aarón entornó los ojos, hastiado, y Scorpius le sonrió malévolamente.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti, Gozenbagh.— le dijo. —¿Estás enamorado de Rose Weasley Granger?

El castaño la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y descruzó los brazos inmeditamente.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— le dijo. —La respuesta es no.

—Mientes.— dijo Scorpius adquiriendo un talante serio. —Puedo ver la angustia pintada por toda tu cara. Estás así porque esa chica desapareció. Por eso has ayudado a Scorpius en primer lugar: porque sabes que él puede encontrarla y, si es así, tú prefieres dejarle el camino libre. — lo miró con afecto. —El cariño o amor que sientes por Rose te obliga a no ser egoísta. Esa chica te está forzando a recordar que no eres una mala persona.

Aarón ignoró a Ginger y miró el reloj que marcaba las doce en punto de la noche. Scorpius continuó:

—Ha pasado por cosas muy duras, Aarón.— le dijo el rubio. —Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y…

—Nadie me conoce.— le dijo el castaño en un tono impersonal. —Ni siquiera tú.

Scorpius bufó y se puso de pie.

—Sí te conozco.— le dijo. —Conozco al Aarón que tratas de sepultar dentro de ti por una tonta venganza.

Aarón la miró a los ojos.

—¿Buscar al asesino de mis padres te parece tonto?— le preguntó.

Scorpius suspiró.

—No.— le dijo. —Lo que me parece tonto es que estés dispuesto a arruinar tu vida con tal de vengarte. Lo que me parece tonto es que finjas no tener sentimientos cuando es evidente que sí los tienes. Lo que me parece tonto es que pretendas que nada te importa…

—Me importan cosas.— dijo Aarón en un tono neutral. —Es sólo que no son muchas.

—Y Rose Weasley es una de ellas.— dijo Scorpius. —Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo ensuciarte las manos para proteger a alguien.

Aarón entornó los ojos y resopló mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la sala común.

—Cuando te pedí que me hicieras este favor no conté con lo molesto que sería tenerte cerca durante tanto tiempo.— dijo el castaño. —Hasta mañana, Ginger.

Scorpius sonrió y miró a Aarón seductoramente.

—¿No quieres darme un beso?— le propuso extendiendo los labios hacia fuera.

Aarón sonrió, divertido.

—De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que verte humillar de ese modo el cuerpo de Scorpius Malfoy es divertido, pero detente antes de que quiera vomitar.

Scorpius rió y se dejó caer sobre un sofá mientras el castaño salía de la sala común.

Afuera la oscuridad era aplacada apenas por unas pocas antorchas encendidas. Aarón caminó por el pasillo despreocupadamente cuando la figura traslúcida de Peeves lo atravesó, dejándolo con una sensación fría y desagradable.

—Peeves…— dijo Aarón, malhumorado. —¿Quieres que llame al Barón Sanguinario? ¿Realmente quieres que llegue a esos extremos?

Peeves, soltando pequeñas risitas, le respondió:

—¡No te atreverías!

Aarón le dedicó una media sonrisa que detuvo la risa de Peeves.

—¿Quieres probarme?— le preguntó el castaño.

Peeves, silencioso y con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, se invisibilizó, arrepentido. Aarón continuó su camino y comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuando, en una de las ventanas, vio algo fuera del castillo que le llamó la atención.

Junto a la fuente una chica rubia, vestida con una pijama de ositos, merodeaba, tambaleándose, con las manos extendidas hacia delante, como si buscara algo a ciegas. Aarón sesgó la mirada y limpió el cristal para ver mejor de quién se trataba.

Entonces la reconoció.

—¿Dominique Weasley?— soltó para sí mismo, extrañado.

Aarón bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se encaminó hacia las afueras de Hogwarts. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella a tan altas horas de la noche deambulando de forma extraña en el exterior del castillo? ¿Podría ser que esa familia estuviera enloqueciendo? Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño y brillante, echándolo hacia atrás, frustrado.

Lo único que le faltaba era convertirse en el guardaespaldas de toda la familia Weasley-Potter. Ginger tenía razón: Rose lo estaba ablandando innecesariamente. Apretó los puños mientras salía por las puertas del castillo. Tenía que centrar de una vez por todas sus prioridades. No podía traicionar a la memoria de sus padres y dejar que sus muertes quedaran impunes.

"Regresaré a lo mío en cuanto Rose aparezca", se dijo el castaño con firmeza.

Pocos segundos después de divisar a Dominique junto a la fuente, Aarón la vio caer al suelo, temblando, y tuvo que correr hacia ella para tomarla entre sus brazos, desconcertado ante lo que vio:

Los ojos de Dominique estaban completamente blancos, echandos hacia el interior de su cráneo, y sus párpados temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo. Aarón la observó con estupefacción y escuchó, con dificultad, palabras enrevesadas que la rubia pronunciaba por lo bajo, casi susurrándolas. Se inclinó pegando su oreja a los labios trémulos de Dominique y, agudizando su entendimiento, creyó oír:

—Fuego…Fuego…Fuego. Ella tiene escamas de dragón. Ella los destruirá y él querrá aplastarla como a un gusano. Ella agitará sus alas y escupirá cenizas…como un ave fénix.

Aarón envolvió el rostro de Dominique entre sus manos.

—Dominique, despierta.— le dijo, sujetándola.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un leve alarido que Aarón se apresuró a callar colocándole una mano sobre los labios.

Dominique abrió sus ojos celestes y los clavó en los negros del castaño. Durante varios segundos los dos se miraron directamente: él, intentando calmarla con una expresión de seguridad, y ella nerviosa, aturdida, incapaz de entender qué estaba haciendo en los brazos de un chico en medio de la noche.

Aarón continuó mirándola con firmeza.

—Voy a retirar mi mano de tu boca, pero necesito que hagas silencio, es por tu propio bien.— le dijo el castaño. —¿Lo harás?

Dominique asintió torpemente y él la soltó. Contrario a lo esperado los dos se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos más que a ella le resultaron eternos. Tragó saliva: a una distancia mínima los ojos negros del castaño la reflejaban perfectamente, como dos espejos que, a la vez, eran túneles oscuros iluminados por pestañas y cejas alucinantes. Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto una mirada tan instintiva, como la de un lobo, pero a la vez inteligente e indescifrable.

Aarón fue el primero en cortar el contacto visual con total naturalidad. Juntos se pusieron de pie y el silencio de la noche fue más denso que nunca antes. La rubia notó que estaban fuera del castillo, pero no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Vio, con timidez, cómo Aarón se sacudía la ropa con algo de fastidio y ella se humedeció los labios:

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?— le preguntó, confundida.

Aarón la miró de forma enigmática.

—No lo sé.— le dijo. —Parecías estar teniendo un episodio de sonambulismo.— la miró de arriba abajo como quien analiza una ecuación algebráica. —Eso explicaría lo que llevas puesto.

Dominique, descolocada, se miró a sí misma. Al ver que tenía puesta la pijama de ositos que su abuela Molly le había regalado, se sonrojó intensamente y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Podía haber una humillación más grande que aquella?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Por Merlín, quiero morir.—murmuró.

—¿Dijiste algo?— le preguntó Aarón.

—Dije que me quiero…— la rubia se interrumpió a sí misma y se aclaró la garganta. —Ir a mi habitación.

Aarón asintió con desinterés.

—Sí, eso sería lo lógico.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y se rascó la cabeza, aún sonrojada.

—No creas que uso este tipo de pijamas todos los días.— le dijo con torpeza. —Es decir, me gustan los ositos, especialmente cuando son gordos y tiernos, pero eso no significa que sea infantil, ni mucho menos, porque el que me gusten los animales no tiene nada que ver con mi grado de madurez.

Aarón volvió a correr su mirada por la pijama de Dominique y, tras un largo silencio, la miró a los ojos con fingida aceptación.

—Por supuesto que no.— le dijo como quien le da la razón a un niño.

—Claro que eso tampoco significa que use pijamas de chica playboy ni nada por el estilo.— dijo Dominique, sin poder detenerse por los nervios. —No siempre uso pijamas de ositos ni de animalitos, pero tampoco quiero decir que uso pijamas casi inexistentes. Solo uso pijamas normales, como la gente normal. Porque yo soy muy normal.

Aarón levantó ambas cejas, algo aturdido por la marea de confesiones, y asintió con dificultad.

—Claro.— le dijo. —Lo que digas.

Dominique bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. "¡Cállate ya, tonta!", se reprendió a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía tener la lengua tan larga y decir tantas tonterías juntas en menos de un minuto? Era mejor que cerrar la boca antes de que siguiera humillándose a sí misma. "Eres tu peor enemiga, Dominique", se dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

Pero la mano de Aarón sujetándola por el brazo la obligó a detenerse en seco.

—¿Puede preguntarte algo?— le dijo él a poca distancia de su oreja. —¿Qué era lo que soñabas?

Dominique se humedeció los labios y suspiró, entre cansada y avergonzada. Lo que había soñado, en realidad, sólo le confirmaba que su sueño con Rose no tenía ningún significado y que había sido solo una coincidencia, pero, ¿cómo contárselo a Aarón? Dominique miró hacia el suelo, incómoda. Había soñado que estaba en una especie de fiesta con todos su primos, incluyendo a Rose, y todos vestían de forma muy elegante. De repente, al fondo del salón, había aparecido Aarón, vestido con un traje que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo y, entonces, sus miradas se encontraban y ella se ponía tan nerviosa que bebía una copa entera de alcohol para disimular su estado. Y eso había sido todo: un sueño realmente estúpido y sin sentido.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle que soñó con él? No, no podía hacer algo así.

Dominique levantó la mirada para verlo y todas sus ideas se congelaron: Aarón estaba otra vez, involuntariamente, cerca de ella, y la luz de la luna caía sobre su piel como un halo de luz plateada. Su cabello parecía más brillante de lo normal y sus rasgos aún más masculinos. Dominique se obligó a cerrar los ojos para despejarse.

—Soñé con…— comenzó, aturdida. Tenía que inventar algo pronto, cualquier cosa; todo menos decir la verdad. —…Ositos.

Aarón levantó una ceja y soltó, por primera vez frente a ella, una risa corta y breve que la hizo abrir los ojos otra vez.

—¿Ositos?— le preguntó el castaño, divertido.

—Uhum…— dijo Dominique, sonrojada otra vez por lo único que se le había ocurrido decir en ese momento. "Eres tu propia enemiga, Dominique. Tu archienemiga", se dijo a sí misma, avergonzada.

—¿Como los que tienes en tu pijama?— le preguntó él metiendo aún más el dedo en la llaga.

—Sí.— dijo Dominique, y luego negó con la cabeza bruscamente. —No. Es decir: eran ositos y ya. Osos pequeños por el bosque. ¿Tú nunca sueñas con animales en su hábitat natural?

Aarón volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez contuvo cualquier asomo de risa y, con mucho esfuerzo, retomó su expresión neutral de siempre.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo él. —Es sólo que creí escucharte decir cosas que no tenían nada que ver con…Osos pequeños.

Dominique lo miró espantada. ¿Qué cosa había escuchado? ¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho mientras dormía? Tragó saliva y pestañeó varias veces seguidas.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije?— le preguntó con cierto temor.

Aarón soltó el brazo de la rubia y se encogió de hombros.

—Nada importante.— le dijo él. —Vamos, te acompañaré a tu sala común.

Dominique asintió con cierta timidez y lo siguió. Cuando entraron al castillo la rubio se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que estaba descalza —el suelo era más frío dentro de Hogwarts que allá afuera—. Aarón avanzaba en silencio y ella no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Odiaba el silencio. Había que romperlo de alguna forma.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, en Hogwarts, y no ayudando a buscar a Rose?— le preguntó ella.

Aarón suspiró.

—Porque mi deber es proteger a dos campeones, no sólo a uno.— dijo el castaño. —La Orden decidió que debía encargarme de cuidar de Scorpius. Aún así estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo dentro de estas cuatro paredes para ayudar a que Rose aparezca.

Dominique lo miró con renovado interés.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo?— le preguntó.

Aarón bufó molesto consigo mismo por haber hablado de más. No detuvo su andar pero fue consciente de que a su lado estaba una chica rubia con una pijama infantil y que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

—Nada, fue sólo un decir.— le dijo él.

Dominique se adelantó en el pasillo y se detuvo frente a él, encarándolo y obligándolo a detenerse. Sus ojos celestes se fijaron en los del castaño con profunda seriedad.

—Yo también quiero ayudar.— dijo la rubia. —Si hay algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa, para colaborar a la búsqueda de Rose, quiero hacerlo.— hizo una pausa. —No sabes lo que es estar atado de pies y manos y no poder ayudar a quien es un miembro de tu propia familia.

Aarón levantó levemente el mentón.

—Te equivocas.— le dijo el castaño. —Lo sé perfectamente.

Dominique bajó la mirada y jugó con los dedos de sus manos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota como para soltar algo así? Lo había leído en Corazón de bruja: Aarón Gozenbagh era huérfano. Sus padres estaban muertos. ¡Por supuesto que sabía lo que era no poder hacer nada para proteger a su familia!

—¡Qué tonta!— soltó para sí mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente como dándose un golpe.

—¿Disculpa?— le preguntó él, desconcertado.

—Digo….¡qué tarde!— corrigió Dominique mientras fingía un bostezo. —Tengo tanto sueño. Tanto. Sueño.

Hasta ese momento ni Aarón ni Dominique se habían enterado de que estaban frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y, por lo tanto, frente a la sala común de Rose y Scorpius, sin embargo, cuando del tapiz emergió la figura de Megara Zabini los dos voltearon y notaron su presencia.

Durante largos segundos nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Dominique frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Megara, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?— le preguntó. —¿Estabas con… Scorpius?

Megara miró a Aarón con desesperación y el castaño le devolvió una mirada que la urgía a responder cualquier cosa: cualquiera antes que el silencio sospechoso se distendiera y la ravenclaw empezara a sospechar que algo raro ocurría.

—Sí, estaba con Scorpius…— dijo Megara, incómoda. —Es decir, no es lo que parece. Ya sé que es tarde, pero, él necesitaba ayuda para ponerse al día con unas tareas y yo… Es mi amigo y sólo lo ayudaba.

Dominique, quien no parecía haberse tragado aquella excusa, mantuvo su expresión de confusión y de sorpresa intacta. Aarón, con la intención de acabar con aquella situación, se aclaró la garganta.

—Las escoltaré a sus respectivas salas comunes.— les dijo. —Pero debemos apresurarnos si no queremos encontrarnos con Peeves.

Megara asintió y Dominique no se atrevió a decir nada, pero el resto del camino fue tenso e incómodo.

**30.-**

**5 días después**

Rizieri entró a la sala del consejo de seguridad seguido por otros siete magos con insignias de la Orden y del Ministerio. Earlena y Ásban se encontraban ya sentados alrededor de una mesa amplia y los recibieron con un gesto de respeto que el grupo respondió de inmediato. Rizieri ignoró aquel protocolo y simplemente se acomodó en una de las sillas, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa y adquiriendo una seriedad incólume.

—Bien.— dijo el mago. —Han pasado ya cinco días y aún no hemos encontrado a Rose Weasley Granger. Quisiera saber por qué.

Uno de los hombres miró a Rizieri y tomó la palabra:

—No hay rastros de la chica.— le dijo. —Los muggles que la tomaron son astutos: cambiaron de vehículos varias veces y no usaron los caminos convencionales. Hemos estado buscando sin ninguna pista que nos permita avanzar con mayor seguridad.— se acalró la garganta. —Además, desde que en el mundo muggle saben de nosotros no podemos usar nuestra magia con tanta libertad sin arriesgarnos a un conflicto diplomático.

—Un conflicto diplomático es lo que tendrán los muggles si no hacen algo respecto al secuestro indiscriminado de magos y brujas.— dijo Rizieri, enfadado. —¿Tengo que recordarles que no estamos hablando de una bruja cualquiera, sino de la campeona de la Orden y posible próximo miembro honorífico?

Otro hombre tomó la palabra:

—Tenemos órdenes expresas del Ministerio de no provocar más conflictos en el mundo muggle.— le dijo. —Tenemos prohibido usar el obliviate o cualquier tipo de magia sobre los muggles y, como no somos de su mundo, tampoco tenemos poderes legales que nos permitan interrogarlos. El procedimiento para buscar a Rose Weasley es complejo si no podemos siquiera acceder a personas que pudieron haber visto o saber algo de los secuestradores.

—Maldito Gibson.— dijo Earlena apoyándose al respaldo de la silla. —Tenemos a un ministro incompetente. ¡Qué sorpresa!— suspiró. —¿Por qué no hablamos de los rumores que se han levantado sobre supuestos campos de concentración en el mundo muggle? ¿Qué está haciendo el tarado de Gibson para averiguar sobre los magos y brujas desaparecidos? Porque tengo entendido que la lista asciende cada día.

Ásban negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa corta.

—No me digas, Earlena, que crees que tal cosa existe.— le dijo el mago. —¡Campos de concentración muggles! ¡Bah!— soltó. —No hay pruebas de que existan. Son sólo rumores.

Earlena clavó sus ojos lila en los del mago.

—Te diré lo que no son sólo rumores, Ásban.— le dijo ella. —Hay más de 10.000 magos y brujas desaparecidos en Londres, todos fueron por última vez vistos en el mundo muggle. Me gustaría que me explicaras cómo es posible algo como esto.

Ásban la miró con neutralidad.

—Está claro que hay bandas armadas que secuestran magos y brujas. Rose Weasley ha sido víctima de una de esas bandas.— dijo el mago. —Pero no podemos asegurar que tales campos de exterminio existan y ciertamente no podemos acusar al gobierno muggle de algo así. Gibson está tomando las medidas que están a su alcance para que el conflicto que existe entre ambos mundos no se agrave.

—Sea como sea esto no puede continuar.— dijo Rizieri. —Y somos nosotros quienes no podemos permitir que la situación prosiga en esta misma línea. La Orden está por encima del Ministerio y nuestra voz pesa por encima de la de Gibson. Campos de exterminio o no, el alto índice de criminalidad de muggles hacia los de nuestra especie es real y las leyes deben poder castigar este tipo de actos.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces?— preguntó Earlena. —¿Convocar al gobierno muggle? ¿Tener una reunión política con los dirigentes más importantes de Londres?

—Tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo.— dijo Rizieri.

Ásban se puso de pie y suspiró.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rizieri.— dijo el mago. —La inoperancia del sistema está cada vez más clara. En otras circunstancias habríamos encontrado a Rose Weasley hace mucho tiempo. Si tuviéramos políticas conjuntas con los muggles, ellos mismos nos estarían ayudando a encontrarla. Es hora de aunar fuerzas.

Earlena miró a Ásban con escepticismo.

—La pregunta es, ¿querrán los muggles cooperar con nosotros?

Rizieri se puso de pie también.

—Por lo pronto tenemos que encontrar a Rose Weasley Granger.— dijo el mago mientras miraba a los hombres de la Orden y del Ministerio. —Quiero que se remueva cada piedra, cada escondite existente en Inglaterra, no importa lo que cueste ni las reglas que tengamos que romper para conseguirlo: hay que encontrarla.

—Pero, señor…— dijo uno de los hombres del Ministerio. —El ministro Gibson dijo que…

—Me importa un rábano lo que dijo Gibson.— dijo Rizieri apuntándolo con el dedo. —Mi nombre es Rizieri van Weermer, miembro oficial de la Orden de Merlín, maestro de las apariciones y de las réplicas, y más les vale no desafiar mis mandatos. —su mirada se oscureció. —Quiero a Rose Weasley Granger de vuelta sea como sea. Si tienen que usar el obliviate o pociones como la de Verita Serum, no me importa: si los muggles quieren conflictos diplomáticos, es eso lo que tendrán. Ya lo solucionaremos después, pero antes, quiero a la campeona de la Orden aquí, con nosotros, sana y salva.

Earlena se puso de pie también.

—Si los muggles nos acusan de maltratar a su gente solucionaremos el problema explicándoles que fueron ellos los que, en primer lugar, secuestraron a uno de los nuestros.— dijo la bruja. —Creo que es cierto que los magos y brujas tenemos mucho que responder acerca de ataques al mundo muggle, pero los muggles también tienen que respondernos por nuestros 10.000 desaparecidos. Y ya va siendo hora de que hablemos de ello.

Ásban esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Parece que vamos a ir a la guerra, después de todo.— dijo el mago.

Rizieri miró al mago con sospecha.

—Parece gustarte la idea.— le dijo.

Ásban mantuvo su media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me gusta.— le dijo. —Nuestro deber ha sido siempre proteger al mundo mágico, no someterlo a peligros bélicos. Lo que ocurre es que ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. Y sabía que sería por esa chica.

—¿Te refieres a Rose Weasley?— le preguntó Earlena. —No puedo creer que tu evidente favoritismo por Scorpius Malfoy te haga ahora acusarla de algo como esto. ¡La pobre chica está secuestrada!

Ásban miró a Earlena con serenidad.

—Y esperemos que aparezca pronto.— dijo el mago en un tono dudoso y despreocupado. —Pero ya es hora de que hablemos de algo importante.— miró a los hombres de la Orden y del Ministerio. —Salgan, por favor.

Los hombres hicieron una leve reverencia y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Earlena y Rizieri los vieron desaparecer y luego cerrar la puerta. Una vez que estuvieron los tres solos, Ásban volvió a sentarse.

Rizieri y Earlena intercambiaron miradas.

—Siéntense.— les dijo el mago en un tono casual. —Tenemos que hablar sobre la Profecía de Morgana la Fey.

**31.-**

Roxanne suspiró mientras escribía atentamente sobre su pergamino. Frente a ella Dominique hacía lo mismo en silencio. La biblioteca estaba llena de estudiantes que de vez en cuando las miraban con compasión o con simple intención de meter las narices en asuntos ajenos. Varias veces Roxanne tuvo que levantar la mirada y dedicarles a grupos enteros de observadores una expresión desagradable para que terminaran con su labor de acoso. Habían pasando cinco días ya desde que supieron de la desaparición de Rose y de la muerte de los abuelos de Hugo. El castaño fue a hablar con Mcgonagal para pedirle que le permitiera asistir al funeral de sus abuelos, pero la bruja le explicó que sus padres, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, habían sido muy claros con lo de no permitirle salir del colegio. Querían proteger a su hijo y creían que lo mejor era que se mantuviera dentro de Hogwarts. Roxanne sabía bien lo mucho que aquella decisión había afectado a Hugo. Por suerte Lily sabía cómo apaciguarlo.

Una gruesa gota de tinta fue absorbida por el pergamino y la mulata notó que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Estaba cansada de tener que llevar esa máscara de que todo estaba bien cuando no era cierto: su prima estaba desaparecida. Sin embargo ella sentía que debía ser fuerte, o por lo menos fingir que lo era. No podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse cuando muchos de sus primos estaban emocionalmente quebrados desde lo ocurrido. Ella tenía que ser un pilar sólido, un bastón para los miembros de su familia que no conseguían mantenerse en pie. Hugo, por ejemplo, había golpeado a un ravenclaw hacía unos pocos días después de escucharlo decir que "de cualquier forma Rose no ganará la competencia, será Malfoy quien triunfe porque de los dos es el que más confianza tiene en sí mismo, el más arriesgado, el más valiente, aunque suene tonto porque ella es la que está en Gryffindor". Malone los había separado y, afortunadamente, no quiso castigar a Hugo: comprendió que estaba pasando por malos momentos y decidió ignorar lo sucedido.

Albus, quien siempre resultaba ser el más fuerte de toda la familia, había dejado de comer y era Megara Zabini quien asistía al comedor y se llenaba los bolsillos de comida para llevársela al moreno. Roxanne casi no reconocía a su primo: estaba devastado. Fred y Louis le habían contado que llegaba muy tarde por la noche a la sala común, rompiendo las reglas, y que hubo dos días en los que ni siquiera regresó, sino que durmió en la interperie.

La misma Dominique lloraba todas las noches desde hace cinco días y Roxanne había optado por dormir con ella en la misma cama para consolarla.

No importaba cuánto ella quisiera llorar, no importaba lo agotada que estuviera por dentro, tenía que tragarse las lágrimas, tenía que continuar andando como si nada ocurriera, y debía hacerlo por sus primos y primas: no podía ser una carga más para ellos.

Suspiró. Al menos Lysander había sido para ella un lugar en donde descansar de todo lo que estaba pasando. El rubio le había pedido a las chicas del curso de Roxanne que le dijeran cuáles eran las tareas para esa semana y, hacía ya dos días, se las había entregado a Roxanne listas, completamente terminadas.

La mulata lo había mirado con confusión.

—¿Hiciste mis tareas?— le preguntó, descolocada.

—Sé que en estos momentos no tienes cabeza para ellas.— le dijo el rubio. —Solo quería ayudarte.

Roxanne las observó detenidamente y, tras humedecerse los labios, se las extendió de vuelta al ravenclaw.

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlas.— le dijo ella. —Además, tu caligrafía es muy distinta a la mía.

Lysander se cruzó de brazos.

—Puedes transcribir todo lo que ya he resuelto con tu propia letra.— le dijo clavando sus ojos celestes en los de ella. —No rechaces esto, Roxanne.— la mulata se estremeció al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por los labios del gemelo. — Si no lo aceptas igual seguiré intentando hacer cosas por ti, sólo que en el futuro me encargaré de que no te des cuenta de que las hago.

Roxanne lo miró durante algunos segundos en silencio.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— le preguntó.

Lysander, sin cortar ni por un segundo el contacto visual, tragó saliva y respondió:

—Porque eres importante para mí.— le dijo. —Haría cualquier cosa, ¿es que todavía no lo entiendes?

La voz de Dominique la sacó de sus pensamientos:

—¿Rox? ¿Roxy?— repitió la rubia.

—Sí, disculpa…estaba un poco…concentrada.— dijo la mulata, por fin reaccionando.

La rubia se humedeció los labios.

—Voltéate disimuladamente y mira lo que está pasando a tus espaldas.— dijo Dominique, casi susurrándole.

Roxanne no hizo caso a la ravenclaw y se volteó abruptamente. En una estantería estaban Aarón Gozenbagh y Scorpius Malfoy sacando algunos libros, juntos, charlando con tranquilidad mientras se dirigían a la salida de la biblioteca.

Roxanne frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo son amigos?— preguntó la mulata.

Dominique bufó.

—Exactamente.— dijo la rubia. —Hace unos días se odiaban, no se podían ni ver, todo el colegio sabía que estaban enfrentados por Rosie y ahora…— se rascó la cabeza. —No entiendo nada.

Roxanne negó con la cabeza y volteó hacia su prima otra vez.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es a Scorpius Malfoy.— dijo la mulata. —Rosie lleva cinco días desaparecida y él está allí, como si nada. Es un cínico. No sé cómo pude llegar a creer que de verdad le importaba Rosie.

Dominique asintió enérgicamente.

—Seguro hasta está contento y desea que Rosie no regrese porque así no tendrá competencia.— dijo la ravenclaw. —Realmente lo odio. No puedo creer que llegara a pensar que quizás él sí tenía sentimientos hacia Rosie cuando es obvio que lo único que le importa es cuidar de su propio pellejo.

Roxanne apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos.

—Lily ha estado evitando que Hugo vaya a buscar a Malfoy para pedirle explicaciones, pero dudo que pueda controlarlo por mucho tiempo.— dijo la mulata. —¿Y sabes qué? Ojalá Hugo le rompa la cara.

Dominique se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto?— soltó la rubia. —Que creo que Megara Zabini y Scorpius Malfoy sí tienen algo después de todo.

Roxanne abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Dom?— le preguntó la ravenclaw.

La rubia suspiró.

—No he querido decirle esto a nadie porque no es el momento y porque Albus está devastado y lo que menos necesita ahora es que le diga que su novia se mete en la sala común de Scorpius Malfoy a altas horas de la noche.— dijo la ravenclaw casi sin respirar. —¡No puedo creer que haga esto a espaldas de Al! ¡Incluso estaba empezando a caerme bien!

Roxanne, boquiabierta, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Dom?— le preguntó.

Dominique asintió repetidamente.

—Yo misma la vi salir de la sala común de Malfoy y Rosie muy tarde por la noche.— dijo la rubia. —Le pregunté qué estaba haciendo allí pero me dio una excusa tonta. Y yo no soy una tonta.— bufó. —Desde entonces he puesto mis ojos en ella y noto cómo desaparece y se escabulle con Malfoy todo el tiempo. Albus, por supuesto, no se ha dado cuenta, y créeme que se lo diría yo misma de no ser que es lo que menos necesita oír en estos momentos. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Que cada vez que su novia desaparece es para meterse en la sala común privada de Scorpius Malfoy?

—¿Qué?

Roxanne y Dominique miraron a un lado de la mesa y encontraron, estupefactas, a Albus, mirándolas con una expresión de creciente enfado. Ninguna de las dos pudo moverse de su sitio y sólo lo observaron con cierta incredulidad.

—Al….— murmuró Dominique, temblorosa.

El moreno lanzó los libros sobre la mesa y, furioso, caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Las dos ravenclaws se levantaron con brusquedad, dejando todas sus cosas sobre la mesa, y corrieron detrás de él.

—Albus,— repitió Roxanne mientras caminaba a sus espaldas, ya en los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero el moreno no se detenía y cada vez aceleraba aún más su paso. —Albus, detente, por favor.

Dominique se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras caminaba también a las espaldas del gryffindoriano.

—¡Albus, no creas nada de lo que dije, quizás sólo son cosas de mi imaginación!— soltó la rubia. —¿Qué no ves que estoy loca? ¿Cómo puedes creerle a una fanática de todas las novelas de Jane Austen? ¡Seguro hasta imaginé ver a Megara salir de esa sala común a esa hora de la noche porque es algo que Austen habría escrito! No me sorprendería en lo absoluto que hubiera sido una alucinación. ¡Detente, Al!

Albus subió las escaleras con Roxanne y Dominique corriendo detrás de él. No hacía falta que el moreno dijera nada porque ellas ya habían adivinado a dónde se dirigía: a la sala de los menesteres, la sala común de Rose y de Scorpius.

—¡Albus, Dominique dice cosas tontas todo el tiempo!— exclamó Roxanne, desesperada. —¡No podemos tomarla en serio!

—¡A veces busco formas de tiernas lechuzas bebés uniendo estrellas por la noche! ¡Está claro que soy subnormal!— soltó la rubia.

Albus detuvo su andar bruscamente y se volteó para clavar sus ojos verdes en Dominique.

—¿Tiernas lechuzas bebés?— le preguntó.

Dominique asintió.

—Es que son tan lindas.— murmuró.

Albus entornó los ojos y retomó su camino. Las dos ravenclaws bufaron y lo siguieron suplicándole que parara, pero esta vez no hubo nada que convenciera al gryffindoriano de detener su andar.

Giraron por un pasillo y pronto se vieron frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado: frente a éste estaba Aarón, quien parecía acabar de salir y, al ver la entrada aún abierta, Albus se apresuró y se escabulló adentro. Aarón se quedó sorprendido e inmediatamente entró tras sus pasos. Dominique y Roxanne los siguieron.

En el interior de la sala común estaba Megara durmiendo sobre un sofá y Scorpius, inclinado muy cerca de ella, la miraba con ojos brillantes mientras le acariciaba el rostro y observaba sus labios.

Albus se detuvo al ver aquella escena y tanto Aarón como Dominique y Roxanne lo hicieron, a su vez. El castaño se llevó una mano al cabello y maldijo por lo bajo mientras que las dos ravenclaws se cubrieron la boca con las manos.

—Malfoy.— le dijo Albus clavando sus ojos verdes en el rubio. Scorpius lo miró con sorpresa y se alejó de Megara, levemente sonrojado. —Voy a matarte.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto Albus se abalanzó sobre Scorpius, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, y lo pegó contra la pared mientras se disponía a descargar un golpe a puño cerrado sobre su rostro.

Afortunadamente, Aarón logró detener a Albus sosteniéndole el brazo levantado con fuerza.

—¡Detente, Albus!— gritó Dominique.

Megara, en el sofá, despertó y observó a todos los presentes con espanto.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— soltó la morena.

Albus, quien aún sostenía el cuello de Scorpius con su mano libre, miraba al rubio con odio contenido.

—Que hayas vuelto sin un rasguño, contento, indiferente a todo mientras que Rosie está secuestrada, eso puedo tolerarlo.— dijo el moreno. —Incluso puedo tolerar que vayas a clases como si nada estuviera pasando, que ni siquiera hayas tenido la decencia de acercarte a mi familia y explicarnos lo que pasó.— los ojos verdes del moreno refulgían de ira. —Pero no voy a tolerar que pongas un solo dedo sobre mi novia. No mientras mi prima está desaparecida. No mientras ella está sufriendo quién sabe dónde.

—Albus, por favor.— dijo Megara con las manos levantadas en el aire. —No es lo que crees. Suéltalo.

Aarón, sin soltar el brazo del moreno, intervino:

—Suéltala.— le dijo.

Albus cortó el contacto visual con Scorpius, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía sumamente asustado, para mirar a Aarón a los ojos.

—¿Suéltala?— le preguntó confundido por el uso femenino de la palabra.

Aarón tragó saliva y, molesto, bufó.

—Sí.— le dijo. —He dicho que la sueltes.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Aarón levantó ligeramente el mentón.

—Ella no es Scorpius Malfoy.— le dijo el castaño. —Su nombre es Ginger.

**32.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Día de la rata

Cuando Rose, por primera vez, intentó comer el pan mohoso que le echaron a ella y a Lidia en su celda compartida, encontró el cadáver de una rata muerta en el interior del pan.

Lidia vomitó un líquido transparente porque no tenía nada en el estómago que poder expulsar.

Día de la tormenta eléctrica

Rose y por lo menos cien magos y brujas fueron obligados a trabajar cavando nuevas fosas comunes en medio de una tormenta eléctrica durante horas. Tres personas cayeron al suelo, desfallecidas por el cansancio y fueron disparadas a quemarropa por Dick. A Rose le espantó ya no sentirse sorprendida por la crueldad de aquellos que la rodeaban.

Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

Día del fusilamiento

El día de la limpieza, como lo llamaban los guardias, fue uno de los más duros para Rose dentro de aquel campo de concentración. Durante horas tuvo que abrazar a Lidia, quien tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y empezó a llorar y a gritar como una desquiciada. Decenas de niños fueron arrebatados de los brazos de sus familiares o de los que los protegían, sacados de sus celdas, y fusilados frente a las fosas comunes.

—¡¿Es eso lo que harán con mi bebé?!— gritó Lidia mientras Rose la abrazaba con fuerza, intentando calmarla. —¡¿Es eso?!

Día de las canciones

Helena, una mujer de la celda del fondo del pasillo, enloqueció tras permanecer encerrada un día entero en el habitáculo oscuro de la sala B, ese tétrico lugar en donde Rose había tenido su primer sueño y también su primera alucinación. Cuando fue devuelta a su celda, Helena empezó a cantar en voz alta canciones para niños. Era la primera vez, desde que llegó, que Rose escuchaba música en aquel sombrío lugar. Algunos reclusos se unieron al canto de Helena y, durante unos breves momentos, olvidaron el horror en el que estaban sumergidos.

Dos horas después un guardia atravesó el pasillo y le disparó a Helena en la cabeza.

Día de Henry

Henry, un chico rubio que a Rose le recordaba a Scorpius, dejó de cavar en el campo y se negó a seguir trabajando. Lo golpearon con la intención de que cediera y de que volviera a realizar su labor, pero él resistió. Les dijo, con el mentón en alto, que prefería morir de una vez antes que seguir acatando sus órdenes.

Dick usó, por primera vez, su bate de baseball.

**33.-**

Albus, Dominique y Roxanne permanecían sentados en el sofá de la sala común, con la mirada perdida, absolutamente descolocados por toda la información que habían acabado de recibir, mientras que Scorpius, Megara y Aarón los miraban desde el sofá de enfrente. La slytherin parecía enfadada, Aarón tenía una expresión de hartazgo y Scorpius, en cambio, sonreía, aliviado de que no lo hubieran golpeado.

—Entonces…— dijo Dominique humedeciéndose los labios. —Scorpius es una chica que en estos cinco días se ha enamorado de Megara y que, a su vez, está cubriendo las espaldas del verdadero Scorpius Malfoy que, en realidad, está fuera de Hogwarts buscando a mi prima. ¿Lo entendí bien?

—Sí, es exactamente eso.— dijo Scorpius, sonriente. —Bueno, no es que esté enamorada de Megara, sólo que es algo inevitable sentirme atraída hacia ella.— miró a Albus con respeto. —Lo siento, no sabía que eras su novio.

Megara, cruzada de brazos, mirando a Albus con enfado, intervino:

—Quizás terminemos pronto. Después de todo, está claro que no confía en mí.

Albus clavó sus ojos verdes, avergonzados, en la morena.

—Meg, no digas eso.— le dijo. —¿Tú qué habrías pensado si hubieras visto a una chica a punto de besarme? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que Malfoy no era Malfoy?

—¡Pero si ya dudabas de mí cuando entraste a esta sala común como un energúmeno!— dijo ella, molesta.

Dominique levantó la mano con timidez.

—En realidad soy yo la energúmena.— dijo la rubia. Aarón resopló con los ojos cerrados. —Fue mi culpa, todo, es decir, Albus me escuchó decir cosas que…Es que yo te vi salir la noche pasada de aquí y me pareció muy sospechoso y… — unió ambas manos en un gesto de súplica—¿Me perdonas? Por favor, dime que me perdonas: llevo muy mal esto de que no me perdonen. Siento como si me odiaran y odio que me odien.

Roxanne se humedeció los labios.

—Dom no es una mala persona, sólo es un poco torpe.— comentó la mulata.

Megara frunció el ceño.

—¿No se supone que está en Ravenclaw?— preguntó venenosamente.

—Sí, porque es muy lista.— dijo Roxanne. —La torpeza y la inteligencia a veces pueden ir juntas.

Dominique asintió.

—Soy toda una contradicción.— comentó.

La rubia notó que Aarón, quien la había estado mirando con algo de irritación, dejó de observarla como si no tolerara seguir escuchándola. Estaba claro que estaba molesto, y tenía todas las razones el mundo para estarlo: gracias a que ella había abierto la boca, especulando cosas innecesarias, Albus había entrado a esa sala común y el secreto que tanto se habían esforzado por mantener había sido develado.

—¿En verdad creíste que estaba engañándote con Scorpius?— le preguntó Megara al moreno.

—¿No fue él tu primer amor?— le soltó, molesto.

—¡No!— dijo Megara. —¡Mi primer amor eres tú!

Un silencio denso se levantó dentro de la sala común. Albus tragó saliva y bajo la mirada, conmovido por la confesión de la morena.

—Perdóname, Megara.— le dijo él. —Fui un imbécil. No debí desconfiar de ti, es sólo que… todo lo que ha pasado con Rosie me tiene mal y no puedo pensar con claridad. No entendía por qué desaparecías la mayor parte del tiempo, por qué preferías estar con Scorpius antes que conmigo en estos momentos…

—Estaba tratando de cubrirle las espaldas a mi mejor amigo.— dijo la slytheriana. —Para que pudiera encontrar a tu prima y para que tú dejaras de sufrir. — lo miró con cierto rencor. —Te recuerdo que eres tú quien tuvo un primer amor del que no quiere hablar. Si hay algo que necesitas saber sobre mi relación con Scorpius puedes preguntármelo directamente: yo no tengo nada que ocultar.

Megara se puso de pie y salió de la sala común. Albus intentó seguirla pero la voz de Aarón lo detuvo:

—Nadie puede salir de aquí hasta que hablemos sobre esto.— dijo el castaño. —Nadie puede saber que Scorpius no está en el castillo.

Albus se volteó y miró a Aarón a los ojos.

—¿Qué puede hacer alguien como Malfoy para encontrar a mi prima que no puedan los de la Orden y los del Ministerio?— soltó, confundido. —Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicarles, muchas cosas de las que no tienen idea, pero tendrán que confiar en mí.— dijo Aarón. —Necesito que guarden el secreto. Mientras menos gente lo sepa el secreto estará mejor guardado.

Roxanne suspiró.

—Hugo quiere hablar con Malfoy y va a acabar buscándolo a como dé lugar. Cuando eso ocurra es muy probable que pierda los estribos e intente golpear a…— miró a Scorpius con incomodidad. —¿Cómo te llamabas?

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente.

—Ginger.— le dijo. —Me llamo Ginger.

Aarón se puso de pie y hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Me encargaré de ello.— dijo el castaño. —Por lo pronto necesito que me den su palabra de que no le dirán a nadie más lo que saben.

Albus asintió, todavía confundido, al igual que Roxanne y Dominique.

—Lo prometemos.— dijo el gryffindoriano.

Albus fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la salida de la sala común y, poco después, fue seguido por Roxanne.

Dominique se puso de pie y miró a Aarón a los ojos con cierta timidez.

—Siento haber causado todo esto.— le dijo en un tono apesadumbrado. —No era mi intención, yo…

La rubia guardó silencio cuando él, de repente, cortó el contacto visual con ella y, con una expresión de absoluta indiferencia, le respondió:

—Tengo cosas que hacer.— le dijo. —Si no te importa, saldré primero.

Dominique lo vio salir por el tapiz de Barnabás sin decir ni una palabra más y, sola en la sala común, no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho y sentirse pesada, como si algo estuviera lastimándola por dentro.

Era la primera vez que alguien la dejaba con la palabra en la boca con tanta amabilidad.

**34.-**

—Cada vez nos alejamos más y más de la civilización.— dijo Roy. —Y me gusta.

Scorpius ignoró al licántropo y siguió caminando por el bosque. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a estar rodeado de árboles día y noche; incluso había afinado su capacidad de conectar su propia magia con la energía de la tierra. No le costaba sentir a los árboles y a las plantas respirar a su alrededor ni a la tierra más viva que nunca bajo sus pies. Era increíble lo que en unos pocos meses había conseguido hacer sin ayuda de una varita. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que la clase de Control Mágico era la más importante de todas. Si todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se la tomaran en serio podrían hacer lo que él podía y, entonces, el uso de la magia con varita sería pan comido.

Suspiró. Habían pasado ya cinco días: cinco largos días en los que habían seguido el rastro de Rose sin ningún resultado. Hubo días en los que perdieron el olor y creyeron que todo estaba perdido, sin embargo lograron retomar la huella de su esencia y proseguir. Scorpius se había bañado sólo dos veces en aquellos días: cuando por casualidad dieron con el cauce de un río y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de comer en el restaurante-cafetería de una gasolinera. Hacía mucho que Londres había quedado atrás y lo único que tenían en frente eran grandes y densas colinas boscosas. Apenas intercambiaba palabras con Roy, Jason y Adam, y a ellos, por fortuna, tampoco parecía importarles intimar con él. Día a día Scorpius notaba cómo su desconfianza hacia ellos iba en aumento. Aún así se aferraba a los licántropos porque era consciente de la gran ayuda que habían sido a la hora de atrapar el rastro de Rose.

Y ella era, en esos momentos, lo único que realmente le importaba.

El sol de la tarde pegaba fuerte sobre la piel blanca de Scorpius. Algunos mechones cabello rubio y despeinado caían sobre su frente y a veces le entorpecían la visión. Mientras avanzaban escucharon, de repente, risas y voces cercanas que los obligaron a detenerse de forma abrupta.

Adam, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, caminó sigilosamente hacia unos arbustos.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y vio, cuando la mano de Adam apartó parte del follaje, un campamento con dos, o quizás tres, familias que se divertían preparando unas tiendas de campaña. Tres niños correteaban riendo y saltando. Tendrían que ser cuidadosos y rodear el campamento sin ser vistos. Era mejor que, en lo posible, evitaran a los muggles.

Sin embargo, Scorpius se sorprendió cuando notó que Roy, Jason y Adam sonreían a la vez de forma perversa. Un mal presentimiento lo embargó por completo y lo forzó a tensarse.

—Tenemos que rodearlos.— dijo el rubio adquiriendo una actitud seria. —No hay tiempo que perder.

Jason esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No, campeón.— le dijo. —Esta vez nos dejarás ser lo que somos: licántropos. Nos alimentamos de carne humana y este es un festín dispuesto para nosotros.

Adam rió.

—Será divertido.— dijo relamiéndose los labios.

—Ya era hora.— dijo Roy levantando el mentón. —Estaba empezando a cansarme de todo esto. Una buena cacería me levantará el ánimo.

Scorpius los miró con incredulidad y, a la vez, dureza.

—No pueden hablar en serio.— les dijo con un creciente temor instalándosele en el centro del pecho.. —Son familias inocentes… No pueden pretender atacarlos.

Jason lo miró con condescendencia.

—Despierta, lobo.— le dijo caminando hacia él. —Eso es lo que hacemos.— se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros, olfateándolo muy de cerca. —Si no tuviéramos órdenes de protegerte, hace mucho que habrías sido nuestra cena.

Roy miró a Adam con la adrenalina pintada en cada una de sus facciones.

—¿Hacemos lo de siempre?— le preguntó.

Adam sonrió.

—Lo de siempre.— dijo el licántropo.

Scorpius los miró con firmeza y el tono de su voz se tornó grave y profundo.

—No voy a permitir que lastimen a esas familias.— les dijo con una expresión llena de coraje.

Adam lo miró, divertido.

—Me gustaría verte intentar impedírnoslo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Scorpius vio, con estupefacción, cómo Roy, Jason y Adam iniciaban su transformación lanzando gruesos alaridos. Al otro lado del follaje los niños dejaron de correr y los padres de familia se levantaron, extrañados, intentando divisar de dónde provenían aquello aullidos que se escuchaban tan peligrosamente cercanos. Los montruosos licántropos, bestias del tamaño de un caballo, con los músculos marcados a través de su pelaje oscuro y charcos de baba humedeciendo sus colmillos, aruñaron la tierra con sus garras afiladas y todo lo que Scorpius pudo ver en sus ojos fueron ansias de destrucción, una lujuria poderosa hacia la sangre y hacia la muerte.

—¡No!— gritó Scorpius para luego correr a través del arbusto y caer dentro del campamento.

Ante las miradas temerosas y sorprendidas de los niños y padres de familia, Scorpius los observó con rotunda seriedad.

—Corran.— les dijo.

El slytherin desenvainó, en ese momento, la espada que Aarón le había dado y se giró al mismo tiempo en el que los tres licántropos saltaban del follaje y caían, rugiendo, al interior del campamento. Los niños gritaron y los padres de familia se llevaron las manos a la boca, espantados. Scorpius mantuvo en alto su espada, ubicado justo entre las familias de muggles y las tres bestias, con sus ojos grises clavados con resolución en los que hasta hacía poco habían sido sus compañeros de viaje.

No: no iba a permitir que ellos lastimaran a esas personas inocentes.

Uno de los licántropos soltó un alarido bestial que hizo que los niños y los padres de familia, por fin, hicieran lo que Scorpius les había exigido: correr. La bestia se lanzó sobre el slytherin y de un solo zarpazo mandó a volar la espada que sostenía entre sus manos. Scorpius vaciló y retrocedió mientras las tres bestias se acercaban a él, amenazadoras, pero no cedió ni intentó dejarles el camino libre. No importaba lo rápido que corrieran aquellos muggles: los licántropos aún podían alcanzarlos.

Dos de las bestias corrieron, esquivándolo, en busca de las familias y Scorpius se transformó en lobo con la intención de perseguirlos y evitar la masacre que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Sin embargo, ni bien puso sus cuatro patas sobre la tierra, sintió cómo un nuevo zarpazo lo despegaba del suelo y lo hacía volar por el aire hasta chocarse contra el tronco de un árbol. El dolor fue tan intenso que la visión se le nubló y pudo escuchar los latidos furiosos de su corazón. Apenas podía moverse allí, tirado en el suelo junto al tronco. Tenía la impresión de haberse roto algún hueso, pero no podía estar seguro de ello.

Poco antes de perder el conocimiento vio el cielo enrojecido de la tarde y las ramas de los árboles que intentaban alcanzarlo. También el rostro de Roy, de pie junto a su cuerpo, mirándolo con soberbia.

—Perdiste, lobo.

Y luego no hubo más que tinieblas.

**35.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

Rose fue lanzada dentro de su celda por uno de los guardias. Se sentía algo mareada y habría dado lo que fuera por comer algo. Lo único que había ingerido en los últimos días había sido ese pan mohoso y duro. Por otra parte, las sesiones con los doctores le parecían casi más terribles que la estancia en la sala B. Aquella mañana le habían sacado sangre y obigado a recibir choques eléctricos otra vez. Conforme pasaban los días su esperanza de que alguien la rescatara de aquel horrible lugar iba desvaneciéndose y, sin embargo, su compasión hacia otros se iba haciendo más grande. No podía dejar de sufrir por los hombres y mujeres que estaban en las celdas aledañas, por cada niño ejecutado, cada anciano al que se le negaba alimento… Tampoco podía olvidar la alucinación que había tenido de Morgana. Había sido tan vívida, tan real, que estaba empezando a creer que no se trataba de una alucinación. Se suponía que ella podía ver el pasado y Morgana el futuro, ¿podía ser posible que ambas hubieran convergido en un mismo espacio/tiempo, mirándose la una a la otra, encontrándose? Morgana podía haber avistado el futuro, que era ella en esa pocilga, y Rose haber visto el pasado, que era Morgana viéndola a ella misma. Sonaba completamente irreal y lunático, pero era posible.

Cuando Rose se puso de pie, ya en su celda, y levantó la mirada, lo primero que vio fue a Lidia tirada en el suelo, llorando y quejándose mientras se sostenía el vientre. La pelirroja corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, preocupada.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó con angustia.

Lidia soltó un quejido ahogado.

—Me duele…me duele mucho…— dijo casi sin voz. —Creo que va a nacer…Creo que lo hará ahora…

Rose se paralizó y miró, con horror, cómo había agua entre las piernas semiabiertas de Lidia.

—Tu fuente se ha roto.— dijo la pelirroja, aterrada. —Necesitamos ayuda….

—¡No!— soltó Lidia agarrando a Rose por el brazo. —No… Si ellos saben que… Me matarán y matarán a mi bebé. Tengo que tenerlo en silencio. Tengo que… Es por eso que no he gritado. Por favor, no le digas a nadie. Ayúdame a tener a mi hijo. Ayúdame…

Rose palideció. No, no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a traer a un niño al mundo? ¡No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo! Sintió como si el aire le faltara y la visión se le nubló. La mano de Lidia aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo la obligó a volver a la realidad. Y ésta cayó sobre ella con todo su peso.

—No sé cómo…—murmuró Rose al borde de los nervios. —No sé….

—No importa. Debes tratar.— dijo Lidia apretando los dientes y llorando. Estaba obligándose a no gritar y Rose la admiraba por poder controlarse de esa forma. —Cualquier cosa que hagas será mejor que lo que ellos me harán si se enteran de que…

Lidia se mordió los labios con fuerza y sollozó.

Rose se colocó frente a las piernas de Lidia con gran velocidad y las apartó. Le quitó la ropa interior y vio, con verdadero terror por su poco conocimiento sobre partos naturales, cómo la entrada de Lidia ya se había dilatado para dar paso a la salida del bebé.

Las manos de la pelirroja se reblandecieron y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo a mil dentro de su pecho. No tenía la menor idea de cómo traer a un bebé al mundo, pero debía intentarlo. Tenía que ser valiente.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de sus abuelos, las palabras dulces y cálidas de la señora Granger acudieron a su cabeza:

"_Sabrás qué hacer si te das tiempo para descubrirlo y, sobre todo, si aprendes a dejar a un lado el miedo. Sólo entonces empezarás a darte cuenta de que, en el fondo, siempre has sabido exactamente qué hacer"_

—Lidia.— dijo Rose mirándola a los ojos. —Vas a tener que pujar.

**36.-**

Aarón caminaba por las afueras de Hogwarts realizando sus rondas de la tarde completamente ajeno a las miradas de los grupos de chicas de distintas casas que comentaban entre ellas sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se sentía cansado y frustrado al estar allí, dentro del castillo, atado de manos, incapaz de hacer nada más que lo que ya estaba haciendo para ayudar a la búsqueda de Rose. Llamaba o le enviaba mensajes a Scorpius casi todos los días para confirmar que estaba bien. No confiaba en los licántropos y temía que, aunque Angélica les hubiera ordenado no lastimar al slytherin, en un momento determinado olvidaran las reglas del juego. Después de todo eran animales salvajes y su ideología carecía de moral.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño echándolo hacia atrás. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más podría sostener la farsa de Ginger fingiendo ser Scorpius. Se había visto forzado a decirles la verdad a Albus, Roxanne y Dominique con el fin de evitar el caos, pero ahora se arrepentía. ¿Quién podía segurarle que ninguno de los tres abriría la boca? Albus parecía ser un tipo discreto, pero no tenía idea de cómo eran las dos ravenclaws. Lo poco que sabía de Dominique era que no tenía mayor control sobre su boca ni sobre sus acciones. ¿Cómo confiar en que matendría el secreto? Era ella, después de todo, la que había generado todo aquel caos en primer lugar con sus suposiciones absurdas. Aarón había tenido que contenerse en la sala común para no expresar su enfado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarían todos los Weasley-Potters en saber la verdad sobre Scorpius? Si de algo Aarón estaba seguro era de que un secreto entre tantas personas siempre acababa dejando de serlo.

Si los de la Orden se enteraban de que Scorpius Malfoy estaba fuera de Hogwarts, en compañía de unos licántropos, y que él lo había ayudado a escapar, lo despedirían definitivamente. Perdería no sólo su cargo, no sólo su reputación profesional, sino toda posibilidad de estar cerca de Ásban para poder desenmascararlo.

Aarón se detuvo en seco cuando, entre dos árboles que daban acceso al bosque prohibido, vio a Angélica, sonriéndole, y luego internándose en la arboleda.

El castaño se apresuró a seguirla, confundido, y pronto se vio dentro del bosque prohibido, esquivando ramas, árboles, raíces gruesas que emergían del suelo. No se detuvo hasta que se vio en un claro en donde Angélica lo esperaba, sonriente, de brazos cruzados. La rubia vestía completamente de negro y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo. Durante varios segundos se observaron en silencio: él con hartazgo y ella con provocación.

Aarón, adquiriendo una expresión de enfado, rompió la quietud del bosque:

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?— le soltó en un tono oscuro. —¿Cómo llegaste…?

—¿Tan cerca del castillo?— completó ella sin dejar de sonreír. —Muchos dicen que es imposible entrar a los campos de Hogwarts por el bosque prohibido, pero mienten. Los licántropos sabemos exactamente qué hacer para sortear los peligros. Si quisiera hacerlo estaría dentro del castillo en este mismo momento.

Aarón soltó una risa corta, llena de sarcasmo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—El castillo tiene un campo protector.— le dijo. —Además de los muchos guardianes que lo vigilan. Dudo que pudieras hacer tal cosa.

—Entonces es una suerte que hayas estado tomando aire fresco justo ahora, ¿no es asi?— le dijo ella.

Aarón la miró con irritación.

—¿Para qué has venido?— le preguntó en un tono seco. —Terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

Angélica se pasó el dedo índice por el labio inferior.

—Creo que deberías dejar de guardarme rencor, Aarón.— le dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia él. —Tú y yo tuvimos algo especial.

—Tú y yo no tuvimos otra cosa que una mentira.— le dijo el castaño con desinterés. —No me digas que viniste a discutir sobre el pasado, porque empiezo a aburrirme.

Angélica sonrió.

—Desde siempre te aburrías con facilidad, por eso te hiciste cazador de monstruos, ¿no?— le dijo la rubia mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor de él. —No puedes culparme por haberte mentido sobre mí: estaba acusada del asesinato de mis padres y necesitaba escapar antes de que me llevaran a Azkaban.

—Mataste a tus padres. Tu lugar es Azkaban.—le dijo el castaño con frialdad.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel?— le dijo en un tono irónico y burlón. —Me dijiste que me amabas. De hecho, estabas tan enamorado de mí que me soltaste y estuviste dispuesto a huir conmigo.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa fingida.

—Tú también lo hiciste.— le dijo. —Tú también dijiste que me amabas y que ibas a huir conmigo. Es evidente que en ese tiempo yo no te conocía y que tú mentías.

—Mentí sobre la muerte de mis padres y sobre mi condición de licántropa.— le dijo ella, de repente adquiriendo un talante serio. —No sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Aarón no borró de su rostro la sonrisa llena de cinismo.

—Claro, por eso decidiste convertirme en un monstruo.— le dijo.

—Quería que fueras como yo.— le dijo la rubia.

—Nunca seré como tú.— le dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Angélica asintió.

—Por supuesto que no.— le dijo. —Yo nací siendo una licántropa. Tú sólo has sido contagiado. Eres impuro. En realidad eres sólo un hombre que de vez en cuando es un hombre-lobo. No tienes la menor idea de lo que es ser libre.

Aarón entornó los ojos, cansado, y caminó en dirección hacia el castillo.

—¿A dónde vas?— le preguntó ella.

—A donde sea, pero lejos de ti.— le dijo el castaño sin detenerse. —Y no vuelvas a acercarte al castillo o juro que te mataré.

—Espera, aún no te he dicho qué estoy haciendo aquí.— le dijo la rubia.

Aarón se detuvo, pero no giró a verla.

—Dilo de una vez.

Angélica suspiró.

—Ya he tomado una decisión.— le dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cintura. —Ya sé qué es lo que quiero a cambio del favor que te estoy haciendo con el campeón de la Orden.

Aarón continuó dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— le dijo con hastío.

Angélica sonrió ampliamente.

—Quiero a Dominique Weasley.

**37.-**

**Mi nombre es Rojo**

Cuando el bebé salió por fin y dio su primer respiro de vida, Rose, con las manos temblorosas, lo cargó entre sus brazos, llorando, incapaz de controlar la marea de sentimientos que la llenaban de pies a cabeza. Hacía días que no experimentaba ni una gota de ternura, ni un rayo de luz que le recordara que el mundo no era sólo esa cárcel. El llanto fuerte del bebé, sano a pesar de la hambruna a la que su madre había sido sometida los últimos días, le erizó los vellos del cuerpo y la hizo llorar también de forma liberadora. Todas las emociones del mundo confluían en Rose en esos momentos: sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, todo en ella temblaba como una hoja al viento, pero ya no era ese temblor que la había acompañado desde su llegada a aquel campo de exterminio; sí, tenía miedo, pero era un miedo distinto al que se había visto sometida esos días, era uno menos amargo, menos oscuro: era el miedo de tener entre sus brazos algo tan preciado y tan frágil, algo tan indefenso, tan inocente, y no saber qué hacer con él. Entre sollozos Rose rió por primera vez desde la muerte de sus abuelos: sentía una alegría cálida que le recordaba su verdadera vida, la que la esperaba fuera de ese espantoso lugar. Recordó a sus primos, a sus padres, a sus abuelos vivos, a sus tíos…a Scorpius. Ella, como ese bebé entre sus brazos, estaba viva. Todos esos días había sentido que moría, pero no: estaba viva. Vivía a pesar de todo lo que le habían hecho. Estaba allí y respiraba, y pensaba, y era ella. Todavía era ella misma.

—Lidia, es una niña…— le dijo Rose, sollozando.

Y entonces notó que Lidia, con los ojos abiertos, no se movía más.

—No…— murmuró la pelirroja, dolida. —No, por favor. — comenzó a mover a Lidia con una de sus manos. —Lidia, por favor, no mueras, por favor…

La sangre que corría entre las piernas de la chica había hecho un gran charco que continuaba extendiéndose por el suelo. Rose lloró con fuerza sin soltar al bebé: Lidia no respiraba. Estaba muerta.

—Es una pesadilla. Esto es una pesadilla.— soltó la pelirroja sin dejar de llorar, inconsolable.

El llanto del bebé hacía eco por todos los pasillos y los magos y brujas de las celdas se habían pegado a los barrotes escuchándolo como si se tratara de un canto de esperanza.

Una voz de la celda de enfrente se dirigió a Rose:

—Muchacha,— le dijo una mujer mayor. —Tienes que cortar el cordón umbilical.

Rose, temblando, miró a la mujer sin poder dejar de sollozar.

—No tengo con qué…— murmuró casi sin fuerzas.

La mujer sacó de su bolsillo una navaja y la lanzó de modo que ésta atravesó sus barrotes y los de la celda de Rose.

—La he tenido todo este tiempo.— le dijo. —No tenía ningún sentido usarla: los guardias tienen armas mejores. Pensé en guardarla hasta que ya no pudiera soportarlo más y… Pero aún no es hora de morir.

Rose avanzó de rodillas por el suelo hasta la navaja y la tomó con su mano trémula.

—Respira profundo, chica.— le dijo la mujer. —Y deja de temblar.

_Aarón se volteó lentamente y miró, incrédulo, a Angélica. Su rostro era el de la perplejidad absoluta, como si no pudiera creer ni entender lo que había acabado de escuchar._

—_¿Dominique Weasley?— le preguntó._

_Angélica levantó el mentón y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza que nunca._

—_Precisamente.— le dijo. —La quiero a ella._

Cortar el cordón umbilical fue menos complicado de lo que parecía en primer lugar, pero el llanto del bebé no cesaba y sus gritos hacían eco por los pasillos de aquella cárcel. Rose la pegó contra su pecho y la meció como pudo, intentó silenciarla mientras que los ojos de los magos y brujas de la celda de enfrente estaban fijos en ella.

—Toma, envuélvela con esto.— dijo un mago que le lanzó por los barrotes su camisa gris.

Rose recogió la camisa y la utilizó como manta para envolver a la pequeña criatura que tenía entre sus brazos. El miedo, antes amigable, empezaba a volverse oscuro y terrible otra vez. Con pavor escuchaba el llando de la bebé y todo por dentro se le estremecía de espanto: ¿qué ocurriría si los guardias lo escuchaban? ¿Qué harían esos asesinos con la bebé de una bruja?

La gryffindoriana pegó aún más a la bebé contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, aterrorizada por los ecos del llanto expandiéndose por las paredes de aquella cárcel.

—Por favor, deja de llorar, por favor.— murmuró, sollozando. —Detente, detente…

_Aarón tragó saliva._

—_¿Para qué diablos quieres a Dominique Weasley?— le dijo. —¿Y qué te hace suponer que puedo dártela?_

_Angélica frunció el ceño y fingió una cara de preocupación._

—_Vamos, Aarón, claro que puedes dármela. Solo tienes que llevarla hasta los límites del bosque prohibido, te tomará un día de caminata a lo sumo.— le dijo la rubia. —Además, buscarás la forma de entregármela si es que no quieres que me contacte con Roy, Jason y Adam y les diga que, después de todo, pueden cenarse al campeón de la Orden, Scorpius Malfoy, si eso les place._

El sonido claro y distintivo de las botas de los guardias avanzando por el pasillo estremeció a Rose y la hizo hundirse en una esquina de la celda con la bebé envuelta contra su pecho. Los guardias aceleraron el paso y el sonido de sus llaves chocando unas contra otras hizo que los magos y brujas se escondieran en las profundidades de sus celdas, aterrados.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí.— dijo Dick con el bate sobre su hombro derecho, sonriendo al otro lado de los barrotes de la celda de Rose. —Parece que la perra ya dio a luz.

_Aarón negó con la cabeza._

—_No puedes estar hablando en serio.— le dijo. —Este no fue el trato._

—_El trato fue que yo podía pedir lo que quisiera y que tú me lo darías.— le dijo la rubia en un tono amenazado. —Niégamelo, y el rubio de ojos grises lo pagará por ti._

—_¿Para qué quieres a Dominique Weasley?— le soltó él. —¿Por qué precisamente ella?_

Dick, acompañado por el doctor que hacía los experimentos en los reclusos y otros dos guardias entraron a la celda de Rose y ella, temblando, se hundió aún más en la esquina de la estancia, con el llanto del bebé aumentando cada vez más dentro de su cabeza.

—Qué bueno que nos hizo el trabajo fácil.— dijo Dick mientras pateaba a un lado el cadáver de Lidia con verdadero desprecio.

El doctor, con gruesas gafas levemente caídas sobre el puente de su nariz, miró a Rose con naturalidad.

—Entréganos al bebé, bruja.

Rose negó con la cabeza, sollozando.

—Nunca.— les dijo.

Dick rió mientras arrastraba el bate por el suelo.

—Vamos, bruja.— le dijo. —O decides hacerlo por las buenas, o tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.

Rose abrazó a la bebé contra sí y sollozó con más fuerza, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que se la quitaran.

—No, por favor, no….— murmuró.

Dick esbozó una sonrisa perturbadora y miró a los guardias.

—Tráiganme a ese bebé.

_Angélica sonrió, divertida, mostrando sus dientes blancos y brillantes mientras volvía a caminar en círculos alrededor del castaño._

—_Bill Weasley fue, hace ya bastantes años, atacado por Fenrir Greyback y es el único que, tras haber sido rasguñado por él, no se convirtió en hombre-lobo.— dijo la rubia. —Su sangre resitió el ataque. Necesito esa sangre para hacer un ritual._

—_Sangre inmune…— murmuró Aarón. —¿Es para eso que quieres a Dominique Weasley?_

—_Echarle la mano a Victoire Weasley es mucho más complicado que a la pequeña Dominique que aún está en Hogwarts.— dijo Angélica. —Te pediría a Louis, pero es un hombre. Y para el ritual necesito a una mujer._

Rose gritó cuando la bebé le fue arrebatada de los brazos. Uno de los guardias la sostuvo, impidiendo que corriera detrás de lo que le habían quitado. La gryffindoriana gritaba, desesperada, mientras luchaba por soltarse inútilmente del hombre que la sujetaba. Con pavor vio cómo la bebé le era entregada al doctor que, con un aparato extraño, clavó una aguja en el pequeño brazo de la recién nacida.

El llanto de la bebé sólo se intensificó.

—Necesitamos saber si es una de nosotros o una de ustedes.— dijo Dick mientras Rose continuaba gritando y luchando con fiereza por soltarse. —No somos monstruos: jamás dañaríamos a un ser humano.— sonrió malévolamente. —Ahora…si es un engendro, la historia es distinta.

—_¿Pretendes que te entregue a una chica inocente para que la utilices en un estúpido ritual? ¿Es eso lo que me estás pidiendo?— le soltó Aarón, enfadado._

—_Dominique no tiene por qué salir lastimada.— dijo la rubia. —Sólo tomaré algo de su sangre y la haré partícipe del ritual. Luego de eso podrás llevártela de vuelta y seguir haciendo el papel de antihéroe que te queda tan bien._

_Aarón negó con la cabeza._

—_No pienso hacerlo.— le dijo._

_Angélica sonrió._

—_Por supuesto que lo harás.— le dijo. —A menos que estés dispuesto a que los míos despedacen a tu amigo._

—_Él no es mi amigo._

—_Y que, después, lo hagan con Rose Weasley.— le dijo._

_El rostro de Aarón se ensombreció por completo y la rubia soltó una risa corta._

—_Estoy celosa, Aarón.— le dijo. —¿En verdad te importa tanto esa chica?— suspiró. —Como quieras, la decisión es tuya: O mañana por la noche me entregas a Dominique Weasley en los límites del bosque prohibido, o yo misma me encargaré de devolverte las partes, no necesariamente unidas, de los dos campeones de la Orden. _

El doctor extrajo la aguja del cuerpo del bebé y miró el aparato que tenía entre sus manos con detenimiento. Los magos y brujas de la celda de enfrente y de las aledañas estaban pegados a los barrotes observando la escena, descorazonados. Rose continuaba luchando torpemente con el guardia que acabó por darle una fuerte bofetada con la intención de tranquilizarla. El golpe dejó a Rose casi inconsciente: el hombre que la sujetaba la soltó y la dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

—Su sangre no es normal.— dijo el doctor, finalmente. —Es una bruja.

El bebé lloraba desgarradoramente mientras Dick caminaba hacia él con el bate sobre su hombro.

—Tranquila, pequeña engrendo.— le dijo acercándose. —Haré que sea rápido e indoloro.

—_Si les haces daño, te buscaré y te mataré.— le dijo Aarón apretando los puños con fuerza._

El doctor colocó a la bebé sobre el suelo y Dick se colocó frente a ella, levantando en el aire su bate. Antes de moverse, el rubio miró a Rose a los ojos.

—Quizás prefieras cerrar los ojos, bruja.— le dijo.

—¡NO!— gritó Rose con fuerza.

Y, entonces, el bate de Dick se cubrió de fuego.

_Angélica borró la sonrisa de su rostro._

—_Ni siquiera pienses en atacarme ahora. Hay por o menos veinte licántropos rodeándonos en este momento. No querrás intentar nada estúpido, créeme.— le dijo mientras daba media vuelta. — Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Por lo pronto, adiós._

Dick soltó el bate al suelo y éste se incendió como una antorcha. Los dos guardias sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Rose, quien temblaba arrodillada en el suelo.

—¡No disparen!— gritó el doctor. —Tenemos órdenes de mantenerla con vida hasta que sepamos la constitución de sus poderes.

Dick, con el rostro descompuesto, miraba su bate en llamas con confusión.

—Ellos no pueden hacer magia sin sus varitas.— dijo, descolocado. —Es imposible que ella haya podido hacer esto.

En el suelo, Rose, con las manos aferradas a la tierra, temblando y soltando algunos quejidos, levantó su rostro y todos los presentes retrocedieron un paso cuando ella empezó a gritar de dolor. Sus alaridos hicieron que los guardias cargaran sus armas a pesar de la advertencia del doctor. Dick observó, estupefacto, cómo la mano derecha de la pelirroja, apoyada en la tierra, se llenaba de escamas negras y relucientes, como las de un dragón.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando?— soltó el rubio, incrédulo.

Las escamas fueron trepando sólo por el brazo derecho de la pelirroja, subiendo por su cuello, su barbilla, y marcando la mitad de su rostro de negro. Cuando Rose abrió los ojos el azul había desaparecido de su iris y un tinte oscuro había convertido su mirada en un pantano que amenazaba con los peores peligros.

—Olvíden las órdenes.— dijo el doctor, aterrado. —¡Mátenla!

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada Rose miró a los guardias y los ojos de cada uno de ellos también se ennegrecieron como contagiados por algo invisible. Los hombres gritaron, soltaron sus armas y cayeron al suelo convulcionando mientras gotas de sangre empezaban a brotar de sus orificios. Dick miró, asustado, cómo mientras gritaban llamas de fuego ardiente se asomaban por el interior de su boca.

—Mierda…— murmuró el doctor mientras corría hacia una de las pistolas caídas.

Rose levantó su brazo y, con ese sencillo movimiento, hizo volar al doctor contra la pared y encenderse en llamas.

Dick corrió hacia la salida de la celda pero Rose, poniéndose de pie, levantó un muro de fuego que lo rodeó y, luego, clavó sus ojos negros en los de él. El rubio empezó a gritar ensordecedoramente, sosteniéndose la cabeza, mientras era consumido por el fuego.

—¡Por Merlín!— gritó una bruja de las celdas aledañas cuando una alarma empezó a sonar por toda el edificio alertando a los guardias de que algo estaba ocurriendo.

Rose caminó hacia la puerta de su propia celda y pasó su mano por la cerradura, derritiéndola en cuestión de segundos. Los magos y las brujas de la celda de enfrente la observaban impactados: la gryffindoriana actuaba con pasividad y su paso era lento, pero seguro. Con tranquilidad, a pesar de los ruidos de las botas aproximándose y de la alarma, Rose paseó sus ojos por las cerraduras de las celdas aledañas y todas se prendieron fuego.

Una de las brujas que primero salió de su encierro corrió hacia la celda donde Dick seguía gritando para tomar al bebé entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto Rose continuó caminando por el pasillo.

Con cada paso que la gryffindoriana daba una cerradura se abría y decenas de magos y brujas salían, despavoridos por las alarmas y el ruido de los disparos al exterior del edificio. Todos los guardias debían saber ya que se estaba perpetuando una fuga y parecían preparados con todo el arsenal necesario para atacar. El fuego empezó a cubrir las paredes y el tejado del edificio como un manto de oro. Rose, mitad ella, mitad Eros, avanzó hasta el final del pasillo y sólo se detuvo cuando un cúmulo de guardias la interceptaron con sus rifles apuntándole a la cabeza.

"_Sabrás qué hacer si te das tiempo para descubrirlo y, sobre todo, si aprendes a dejar a un lado el miedo. Sólo entonces empezarás a darte cuenta de que, en el fondo, siempre has sabido exactamente qué hacer"_

—¡Mátenta!— gritó uno de los guardias, espantado por las escamas que aparecían en la mitad del rostro de Rose.

Los disparos empezaron y, en cuestión de microsegundos, Rose se incendió a sí misma convirtiéndose en una llama humana. Las balas cayeron derretidas al suelo poco antes de traspasar el fuego que la cubría, sin alcanzar a tocarla.

"_El fuego puede causarte dolor, intenso dolor, un dolor como el que experimentaste ayer bajo las llamas; pero no puede destruirte. Por lo tanto, el fuego es débil. Y tú eres fuerte. La única razón por la cual has temido al fuego durante tanto tiempo es porque has permitido que éste tome control de ti. Pero ahora, si quieres domar a la bestia negra, debes domar al fuego. Debes domarte a ti misma."_

Rose avanzó y los guardias, aún disparando, retrocedieron. Una pared de fuego se levantó desde sus pies y ellos gritaron, envueltos en llamas ardientes, dejándole a la pelirroja el paso libre. Por doquier magos y brujas corrían fuera de sus celdas y la alarma era cada vez más ensordecedora.

Los disparos en el exterior continuaban perforando los muros del edificio.

Rose, entre el caos, caminó hacia fuera.

"_Eres una domadora de dragones nata, una sangre de fuego, una Dovahkiin. Eros fue tuya al morir. Su alma y la tuya se han fusionado ahora para siempre. Vive en ti, pero con otra forma. Dovahkiin es el nombre de aquellos que poseen el alma de un dragón muerto. Ahora eres sangre de fuego y corazón de dragón."_

Cuando Rose atravesó el umbral del exterior vio tanques y hombres armados disparando a los magos y brujas que corrían por el campo y, también, al edificio en llamas.

—¡Es ella, mátenla!— gritó una voz masculina.

Rose elevó su mano derecha cubierta por las escamas de Eros en dirección a los hombres que la apuntaban y sus ojos negros se clavaron en sus cuerpos.

Llamas de varios metros de longitud se levantaron a los pies de los guardias y, simultáneamente, se vieron forzados a soltar sus rifles y pistolas mientras se llevaban ambas manos a la cabeza lanzando alaridos incontenibles de dolor.

"_Eres Rojo: eres la sangre de fuego, la domadora de dragones, hija de héroes. Eres la promesa de una hechicera poderosa como ninguna otra: y donde hay poder hay quienes tiemblan poseídos por el temor de ser aplastados. Debes despertar el poder en ti, Rojo. Porque hay muchos que quieren apagarlo para siempre y no descansarán hasta que dejes de ser una amenaza."_

Los disparos de los francotiradores y de los guardias que emergían del edificio aledaño se incrementaron. Rose levantó una espiral de fuego que la rodeó de pies a cabeza y que la protegió de cada una de las balas que intentaban alcanzarla.

De repente sabía exactamente lo que hacía: de repente ni su cuerpo ni su espíritu estaban cansados ni derrotados. Era como si, tal y como se lo había dicho su abuela, en el fondo ella siempre hubiera sabido qué hacer.

Era como si, en el fondo, ella siempre hubiera sido eso.

El miedo había desaparecido.

"_Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, Rose. Lo llevas en la sangre, ya lo sabes: eres sangre de fuego. Eres pura magia."_

Rose arqueó la espalda y sintió cómo brazos de llamas la levantaban en el aire. Desde la altura pudo ver el campo entero e ir clavando sus ojos en cada uno de los hombres que le disparaban, hombres que iban cayendo uno a uno como piezas de dominó.

"_Eres la sangre de fuego. Y por ti, sólo por ti, muchos vivirán y muchos perecerán. Conozco tu destino. Tienes que ser fuerte por ellos…Por todos"_

El campo, cubierto por las llamas y los cadáveres de los guardias, se repobló pronto por magos y brujas. Rose bajó cuando notó que casi todos los muggles que durante días la habían torturado a ella y a otros, que habían asesinado a niños en sus narices, habían muerto. La pelirroja caminó hacia el último cuerpo que aún temblaba sobre la tierra, herido, y se detuvo frente al ser que le había revelado el rostro de su verdadero enemigo.

El General, temblando como un cachorro, la miró con verdadero pavor. Rose levantó el mentón y lo miró inexpresivamente.

—Gracias a ti ahora sé quién es Ásban realmente.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Y gracias a todo lo que tu gente me hizo aquí, en esta prisión, ahora sé quién soy.— clavó sus ojos negros en los de él. —Sólo por eso te mataré igual que a los demás, y no como realmente te lo mereces.

El General, llorando como un niño cobarde, negó con la cabeza, atermorizado.

—No…— murmuró.

Y luego empezó a gritar.

_"La veo todas las noches, en mis pesadillas. Ella encarna mis pesadillas. En el fondo, la compadezco. Tiene mi sangre. Llevará también mi dolor."_

Rose se volteó y, mientras las escamas iban desapareciendo de la mitad derecha de su cuerpo y la negrura iba descubriendo el azul de sus ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr otra vez por sus mejillas, pero ya no temblaba. La tristeza, la destrucción, todo lo que la rodeaba, las muertes que presenció en tan pocos días, todo se acumuló sobre sus hombros y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar en silencio, rodeada de edificios en fuego y cadáveres.

Sólo cuando levantó la mirada del suelo y vio a los cientos de magos y brujas que, de pie, la miraban, reunidos en el mismo campo donde habían sufrido tanto, recordó que ella era una sobreviviente.

Todos allí lo eran.

Entonces, de repente, la primera fila de magos y brujas se inclinó en el suelo realizando una reverencia que dejó a Rose totalmente descolocada. Todos empezaron a imitarlos y, poco a poco, el suelo se llenó de gente arrodillada e inclinada ante la mirada de sorpresa de la pelirroja.

—¡Libertadora!

—¡Ángel!

—¡Líder!

—¡Nuestra salvadora!

Rose guardó silencio y recordó, una vez más, las palabras de Morgana:

"_Eres la sangre de fuego. Y por ti, sólo por ti, muchos vivirán y muchos perecerán. Conozco tu destino. Tienes que ser fuerte por ellos…Por todos"_

Tragó saliva.

—Este es mi destino.— murmuró para sí, de repente, entendiéndolo todo.

Una voz suave, la de una hija que se abrazaba a su madre, se levantó de entre el grupo de ex prisioneros.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Los ojos de esa chica y los de todos los que se inclinaban se fijaron en Rose en espera de una respuesta.

Pero ella sólo miró directo al fuego.


	39. Pinos & Mirtos

_¡REGRESÉ! Antes que nada: GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS SON LAS Y LOS MEJORES. Sé que me he tardado más de lo usual en actualizar, pero es que las fiestas de fin de año, los viajes, reuniones, etc, me quitaron mucho tiempo y por eso este capítulo ha ido avanzando a paso lento, pero seguro._

_No sé cómo referirme a este capítulo. Diré que es uno necesario, no es mi favorito, pero bueno. YA VENDRÁN MEJORES : )_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **__cambié el blog del fic y ahora subiré los videos y fanarts a tumblr, el link es (sin espacios) www . alejandrafanfic. tumblr. com Les recomiendo que cuando acaben de leer el capítulo se pasen por allí, encontrarán videos de Fabiana demasiado ASKJHASKDHKAJS sobre Rose/Scorpius, Aarón/Dominique, etc._

_Y pues, nada, sólo me queda decirles que me hacen feliz con sus reviews, que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, y que nos vemos dentro de dos meses con una nueva actualización!_

_Sin más, me despido : ) ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, HÁGANME FELIZ POR FAVOR, SOY FÁCIL DE COMPLACER._

_LOVE AND ROCKETS! _

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

**Pinos & Mirtos**

**(dedicado a Lu Grint)**

"_Welcome to the new age"_

Radioactive, Imagine Dragons

**1.-**

Algunas llamas aún crepitaban y podían escucharse desde el interior de uno de los edificios derruidos por el fuego. Allí, sola, rodeada de muros grises, aislada del grupo de sobrevivientes que la esperaba afuera como si ella se hubiera convertido, de la nada, en su única luz, en su única guía... Allí, adentro de los restos del edificio en donde había sido encarcelada, Rose permanecía de pie mirando fijamente al suelo en el que descansaban los cuerpos calcinados de cuatro guardias. Todos los murmullos del mundo le llegaban lejanos, distantes, ajenos. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, después de tanto desastre, de tanto dolor y de tanta muerte, después de haber acabado con todos, de haber destruido el campo entero, Rose se vio arrastrando los pies hacia la guarida más cercana y dándole la espalda a la gente que, igual que ella, había sufrido y perdido hasta el hastío. Sintió que algunas personas la siguieron por unos segundos, pero luego la dejaron retirarse, entrar al edificio en ruinas, esconderse por unos momentos...

Comprendieron que su nueva líder necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Respiró hondo y el ruido del aire penetrando en sus pulmones le hizo recordar que estaba viva. La sensación era extraña y confusa, como si le sorprendiera la fortaleza de su cuerpo y de su espíritu. Hacía días que no lograba despejar su mente, que no conseguía hilvanar una sola idea sobre la cual poder sostenerse. Ahora, su mente y su cuerpo habían dejado de temblar. Rose miró con extrañamiento sus propias manos: nunca antes las había sentido tan suyas. "Esta soy yo", se dijo, "Esta soy yo".

¿Era necesario llegar al límite para verse claramente por dentro? Rose sintió su cuerpo entero vibrar y sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas. Jamás se había sentido tan viva, tan real, tan liberada como en ese preciso instante. Era como si durante años hubiese visto su reflejo en un espejo empañado y, por fin, sólo en ese momento, fuera capaz de verse en uno limpio y brillante. Su imagen, su rostro, sus extremidades, todo le parecía nuevo y ajeno. El dolor de la muerte de sus abuelos, el dolor de todos a los que vio morir, el dolor de ser tratada como un insecto, como una cucaracha, con una crueldad que no pensó que pudiera existir, ya no la estaba destruyendo. Todos aquellos días de agonía, Rose creyó que su mundo se haría añicos y que ella se desintegraría con él. Por el contrario, el mundo había explotado y, de las cenizas, ella había renacido.

Era como si, desde siempre, hubiese estado llevando una camisa de fuerza sin nortarlo y, ahora, por fin, sabía lo que era poder mover los brazos. Morgana había aparecido frente ella; no estaba segura si había sido un espejismo o una revelación, pero de lo que sí estaba convencida era de que finalmente, como Morgana, ella había conseguido entenderse con virtudes y con defectos. Y ya no se temía.

"Soy fuego", pensó, "Soy Dovahkiin... soy Rojo".

Era imposible huir de la propia naturaleza. Era imposible huir del dolor y de la muerte. Rose se llevó una mano al centro de su pecho y, al sentir los latidos furiosos de su corazón, sonrió por primera vez en días.

"Estás en mí, Eros...", murmuró, conmovida, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. "No te he perdido: estás en mí".

El miedo había sido tan grande que ya no quedaba ni una sola gota de éste dentro de ella: había agotado todo el horror posible. Ahora sólo había quietud y rabia.

Mucha rabia.

Rose tensó los músculos y apretó sus manos en puños cerrados.

Ásban. Aquel monstruo.

Aarón había tenido razón desde el primer momento: Ásban era un ser amoral que sólo buscaba poder. Era un asesino y un criminal. Rose todavía no comprendía cómo un mago miembro de la Orden de Merlín podía voltear la mirada ante una situación tan espantosa como la que se vivía en aquellos campos. ¿Cómo podía haberla puesto allí y haber enviado a aquellos hombres, que mataron a sus abuelos, a secuestrarla? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no hacía nada respecto a los campos de magos y brujas? ¿En qué lo beneficiaba a él esa situación inhumana? ¿Y por qué tanto interés en dañarla a ella? ¿Era acaso por temor a la profecía? ¿Por qué Ásban quería deshacerse de ella, destruirla, borrarla del mapa? ¿Qué clase de peligro representaban sus poderes para él?

Rose levantó ligeramente el mentón. Nada de lo que había ocurrido en aquel campo se quedaría así: ella misma se encargaría de hacerle pagar a Ásban cada una de las muertes a las que él había hecho caso omiso por conveniencia.

Ahora sí que ella representaría su mayor peligro.

Ásban, la rata, conocería de primera mano los poderes de Morgana, esos que ella poseía y en carnaba, esos a los que él temía tanto.

Pero primero había mucho por hacer.

Rose caminó esquivando cadáveres de un lado a otro. No había tiempo para llorar ni para lamentarse: atrás habían quedado los días de su infancia y de su tierna adolescencia. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes porque ella, ahora, era diferente. Todo había cambiado.

Y Rose no pensaba esconderse más. Había acudido a esa guarida, al interior de ese edificio, sólo para despejar su mente. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir y darle respuestas a todos los que la esperaban afuera.

Miró los cuerpos a sus pies con desdén. Quería sentirse culpable, quería sentir algún tipo de remordimiento por haber matado a todos los muggles que gestionaban ese campo de concentración, pero no podía. Para ella esos cuerpos jamás habían sido seres humanos. Un ser humano no trata a otros con tan despiadada brutalidad. Un ser humano no le dispara a niños en la cabeza, no tortura, no se divierte con el sufrimiento de los demás.

No, ninguno de esos seres había tenido, jamás, ni una sola pizca de humanidad en su carne.

Rose no se sentía culpable. Rose no se arrepentía. De repente comprendía por qué Morgana había matado sin dudarlo a los que torturaban a magos y brujas en el reino de Cenred. Suspiró. ¿Podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera? Su poder había despertado en el preciso instante en el que habían estado a punto de matar a aquella bebé porque fue entonces cuando Rose perdió todo el miedo a sí misma. Lo recordaba perfectamente: recordaba haber dejado de temer y, de repente, haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser libre, libre para poder salvar a aquella bebé inocente, libre para poder salvar a todos los que estaban tras las rejas. El miedo ya no tuvo origen en sí misma, sino en los que la amenazaban.

Y entonces sus poderes de Dovahkiin se emanciparon.

Lo sintió: el fujo del poder. El fuego. A Eros despertando en su interior.

Sintió a la Rose que ella misma se había encargado de encarcelar todo ese tiempo.

¿Qué se suponía que era lo correcto? ¿No matar a nadie? ¿Cómo habría podido salvar a la bebé y a todos los reos de esa prisión si no mataba a los muggles armados que custodiaban el campo? ¿Cómo? A veces era imposible hacer lo correcto.

A veces lo correcto no existía como posibilidad.

A veces uno sólo podía hacer lo mejor dentro de las circunstancias.

Y Rose estaba segura de haber hecho lo mejor dentro de las terribles circunstancias a las que había sido arrojada. No había podido salvarse y salvarlos a todos sin atacar cuando los muggles la apuntaban con armas y estaban más que dispuestos a disparar.

No eran las condiciones étnicas, raciales o genéticas las que hacían a los hombres: había muggles y magos despeciables así como muggles y magos admirables. Eran sus mentes y sus decisiones.

Y ella había tenido la desgracia de conocer lo peor de las mentes y de las decisiones de los hombres. Lo más pantanoso y deplorable.

Pero no había tiempo para llorar, no había tiempo para derrumbarse. Estaba viva: respiraba, sentía. Estaba viva.

Sobrevivir no era ningún crimen. Haber sobrevivido no era ningún delito. Y, sin embargo, había otros tantos que debieron haberlo hecho también: otros tantos a los que Rose no pudo salvar porque el miedo no le había permitido abrirse a sus poderes. Quizás, si hubiese sido más valiente desde un principio sus abuelos seguirían vivos, Aurora seguiría viva, Lidia seguiría viva y abrazando a su hija...

Rose cerró los ojos y se obligó a ser fuerte. No podía derrumbarse ahora. No podía. Había demasiado por hacer y los siguientes pasos que diera debían ser perfectamente medidos. "Vamos, Rose, piensa", se dijo a sí misma. El General le había dicho que los experimentos a los que había sido sometida tenían como fin averiguar la composición de sus poderes. ¿Por qué tenía Ásban tanto interés en conocer sus poderes? ¿Por qué no sólo matarla de una vez? Había una razón por la que la envió a aquel espantoso lugar: para que los médicos muggles experimentaran con ella, para que averiguaran sobre su poder.

Era esa la razón por la que Rose no estaba muerta: la habían mantenido con vida para poder estudiarla. Unos días más, unas semanas más de estudio, y la hubieran lanzado a una de las fosas junto a todos los demás fusilados.

"_El hombre que te denunció aporta a las dos cárceles de magos y brujas que existen en este sector con los datos de los magos y brujas que raptamos: nos da sus nombres, edades, direcciones. Él es el verdadero cazador de brujas", _le había dicho El General.

¿Qué ganaba Ásban aportando a grupos muggles administradores de campos de concentración con nombres y direcciones de magos y brujas a las que cazar? ¿Es que acaso estaba tratando de incentivar una guerra? Si el mundo mágico se enteraba de que en el mundo muggle se estaban masacrando a los suyos, sin duda el odio se levantaría como una ola. Sería el inicio de una guerra igual que las del pasado mágico: magos contra muggles, muggles contra magos. La era Merlineana una vez más.

El caos y la muerte.

—Si hay dos cárceles en el sector eso significa que hay otro campo de concentración no demasiado lejos de aquí.— dijo la pelirroja en voz baja para sí misma.

Rose se humedeció los labios y, al hacerlo, sintió dolor y el sabor metálico de su sangre. No sabía cuál era su aspecto, pero estaba segura de que no debía ser demasiado bueno, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Había mucho por hacer, mucho por pensar: no podía regresar al mundo mágico así, con otro campo de concentración en vigor. Además, ¿cómo explicaría la muerte de todos esos muggles? ¿Cómo explicaría el escape sin describir sus poderes?

No, no podía revelar el alcance de sus poderes. Hacerlo sería exponerse a sí misma. Sus poderes debían permanecer en secreto. Esa era la única forma de protegerse. Si Ásban quería conocerlos entonces era evidente que ella debía continuar manteniéndolos en secreto. El enigma era su arma más potente, por el momento.

Definitivamente no: aún no podía regresar al mundo mágico. Todo tenía que ser planeado con delicadeza. Si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de ponerle el trabajo fácil a Ásban: podrían sacarla de la competencia por aquella masacre. Y Rose no estaba dispuesta a dejarle el camino libre a aquel monstruo: un sujeto tan despreciable como Ásban no podía seguir siendo miembro de la Orden de Merlín. Aquello era un peligro para la comunidad mágica, para los muggles inocentes, para el mundo entero y Rose no estaba dispuesta a permitir que más personas sufrieran.

La pelirroja se apoyó a la pared y cerró los ojos. Ahora, por fin, entendía por qué estaba allí, por qué debía ganar la competencia por encima de todas las cosas: tenía que detener a Ásban. Ése era su destino.

No se trataba de ella, ni de Scorpius. La competencia tenía un fin mayor que los superaba. Rose tenía esos poderes por un motivo y Ásban la veía como una amenaza por ello. Había algo que Morgana quería decirle con los anillos y quizás ese algo era que debía luchar.

Abrió los ojos y se llevó el cabello rojo, rizado y caótico, detrás de las orejas. Lo más sencillo era regresar al mundo mágico y denunciar la existencia de los campos, pero, ¿cómo creer en la justicia cuando dentro de la misma Orden había una persona como Ásban? ¿Podía darse el lujo de ser descalificada de la competencia por la violenta liberación que había liderado? ¿Podía dejarle el camino libre a ese monstruo?

Si confesaba haber matado a todos esos muggles en defensa propia, para salvar a los reos, para liberarse, ¿le creerían? ¿No considerarían que, como Ásban decía, ella era un peligro para la comunidad mágica? Tenía que armarse de valor y ser muy inteligente de ahora en adelante. Sólo así podría derrotar a Ásban.

Rose tomó aire y cerró los párpados con fuerza.

—Morgana, dame fuerzas...— murmuró por lo bajo.

Y, tras pronunciar esas palabras, la pelirroja emprendió su camino hacia la salida del edificio.

La madrugada había llegado y, aunque el escenario era devastador, los cientos de magos y de brujas que permanecían en el centro del campo, rodeados de cadáveres y de algunas llamas que persistían con menor potencia, parecieron iluminarse cuando vieron salir a Rose de su guarida. Todos dejaron de hablar y se hizo un silencio perfecto. La pelirroja los miró con firmeza y algo de ternura soterrada. Nunca había visto tantos rostros que la miraran de forma tan conmovedora. Nunca se había sentido responsable de tantas vidas.

Nunca había, genuinamente, amado tanto a cientos de desconocidos.

—Muchos querrán acabar de una vez por todas con esta pesadilla, regresar al mundo mágico, a casa, o a lo que queda de casa, y lo entiendo.— dijo ella en un tono elevado para que todos pudieran escucharla. —Son libres y eso les pertenece. Nunca más dejen... Nunca más permitan que les quiten eso. —Rose tragó saliva y respiró hondo, levantando la barbilla. —No voy a pedirles nada porque, contrario a lo que creen, no me deben nada. Todos aquí hemos sido víctimas, todos hemos perdido a seres queridos e, incluso, hemos llegado a perdernos a nosotros mismos. Sé que me ven como su salvadora, como su líder, pero no lo soy. Sólo soy una víctima más: soy como ustedes.

La voz de una joven se levantó de entre la masa.

—No eres como nosotros. Tú nos has devuelto la libertad. Vimos lo que hiciste... — su voz era cálida y algo quebradiza. —Aunque no nos pidas nada, siempre estaremos en deuda contigo.

Rose bajó la mirada brevemente y luego volvió a levantarla. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero jamás abandonó la templanza. Todos la miraban como si fuera una estatua de marfil, una diosa irreal y que merecía ser venerada. El cabello rojo, rizado, intenso, inflamado de la gryffindoriana se movía ligeramente con ayuda de la brisa. Su cuerpo estaba manchado y con algunos cortes, su ropa permanecía destrozada y mostrando algunos trozos de su piel. Lo único intacto, lo único sólido como una montaña, eran sus ojos: dos océanos calmos y profundos, bellos y oscuros; peligrosos aunque dormidos.

—Pueden irse, pueden volver.— continuó ella con suavidad. —Pero yo voy a quedarme.— dijo la pelirroja.

Los murmullos de la masa se levantaron, confusos, aturdidos. Y Rose continuó luego de unos segundos de aparente caos:

—Hay un campo de concentración más en el sector y necesito encontrarlo. Necesito liberar a los que están allí adentro sufriendo lo mismo que nosotros sufrimos aquí. — les dijo. —No puedo regresar. No todavía.

La voz de un hombre de barba oscura se levantó de entre el gentío.

—Pero, ¿por qué no avisarles a las autoridades mágicas?— le preguntó. —¿Por qué no regresar e informarles a todos para que la policía mágica, el Ministerio o la Orden haga algo?

Rose miró a la gente que tenía en frente intercambiando miradas, murmurando entre ellos, y dijo con asombrosa rotundidad:

—¿En dónde estuvieron las autoridades mágicas cuando nosotros lo perdíamos todo?— soltó, y su rostro se mostró neutral y limpio. —Lo siento, pero no confío en las autoridades mágicas. No confío en el sistema que nos regula. No confío en los que nos representan. Pienso hacer las cosas que necesitan ser hechas con mis propias manos. No pienso descansar hasta verlo hecho.

Otra voz se levantó de golpe.

—Eres Rose Weasley Granger... ¿no es cierto?— preguntó una mujer adulta. —Te he visto en los diarios. Estás compitiendo para ser un miembro de la Orden. ¡Por Merlín, serás nuestra líder!

Rose negó con la cabeza levemente.

—Aún no he ganado la competencia.— dijo con suavidad.

—¡Lo harás!— soltó una anciana. —¡Tienes que ser tú! ¡Tienes que ser tú la elegida!

Luego la voz de un hombre, clara y firme, calló a todos:

—Yo me quedo.— gritó. —Yo me quedo con ella. Ella no nos abandonó y no la abandonaré.

Rose, sorprendida, escuchó cómo más voces se unieron a la de ese hombre y, de repente, notó que nadie del inmenso grupo se movió de sus lugares. Nadie caminó hacia las puertas, hacia el retorno a sus vidas. Nadie tomó la decisión de regresar.

Rose no podía creerlo: cientos de magos y de brujas estaban dispuestos a quedarse sólo para ayudarla a liberar a otros.

Todos estaban dispuestos a quedarse.

Rose guardó silencio durante un par de minutos antes de resolver mentalmente qué hacer.

Finalmente, habló:

—Gracias, gracias a todos.— les dijo. —Les prometo que no tomará más que un par de días. Después de esto, volveremos juntos.

Rose miró a su alrededor: los cáveres de muggles y de magos y brujas que habían llegado a ser disparados yacían en la tierra por todo el lugar. Se humedeció los labios y volvió la mirada hacia el grupo.

—Necesito que un grupo se encargue de la completa incineración de los cadáveres. De todos los cadáveres.— les dijo.

—El fuego es dignificador.— dijo un hombre mirando con repulsión a los muggles muertos. —Ellos no lo merecen. Son despreciables.

Rose lo miró a los ojos.

—Pero nosotros no.— le dijo. —Nosotros no somos despreciables y no somos como ellos. Nosotros vamos a respetar sus cuerpos como ellos nunca lo hicieron con los nuestros. Son sólo cuerpos, están muertos. Odiar tanto no nos va a devolver lo que nos arrebataron. —tragó saliva. —Además, necesito que no quede nada más que sus cenizas. Si descubren rastros de lo que les hice... Iré a Azkaban.

—¿Azkaban?— preguntó una adolescente, ofendida. —¡Tú nos salvaste!

—Un crimen es un crimen.— dijo Rose bajando la mirada. —Y yo he matado a cientos de personas en este campo. Cientos de ellas.

Se armó un silencio en el que sólo sonó la brisa chocando contra los escombros y unas pocas brasas de fuego aún encendidas.

—Quemaremos los cuerpos.— dijo la voz de un hombre. —Síganme los que quieren ayudarme. Necesitaremos todas las manos posibles.

—Síganme a mí quienes quieran ayudarme a recolectar comida.— dijo una mujer mayor. —Deben tener un almacén subterráneo por alguna parte. Quizás el fuego no lo alcanzó.

Rose los miró desarmada por el agradecimiento y ellos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la entendieron.

Un mago de cabello castaño se le acercó junto a un grupo de unas quince personas.

—Hemos encontrado en uno de los edificios cajas con varitas requisadas. No son muchas, pero pueden resultarnos útiles.— le dijo el hombre a Rose. —Queremos ayudarte a liberar ese campo.

—¿Cuál es el plan?— preguntó una mujer de ojos verdes. —¿Cómo lo ubicamos?

Rose los miró con firmeza.

—Hay una comisaría muy cerca de aquí.— dijo la pelirroja. —La vi cuando era traída por los muggles en una jaula. Conozco el camino.— su voz se volvió grave. —No hay forma de que esos policías muggles no hayan sabido de la existencia de este campo de torturas. Están demasiado cerca. Estoy convencida de que saben en dónde está el otro campo de la misma manera que conocen este. Tienen que saberlo.

Un hombre de cara alargada asintió con seguridad.

—Les haremos una pequeña una visita, entonces.

Rose esbozó, por primera vez en días, una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Nos tomaremos esa comisaría y ellos nos indicarán el camino.— dijo la pelirroja, y luego fijó la mirada en los cadáveres de los muggles que empezaban a ser apilados unos sobre otros por magos y brujas. —O tendré que obligarlos a hacerlo.

**2.-**

—La situación es difícil.

—¿Difícil?— preguntó Aarón clavando sus ojos incrédulos en Ginger que, con el cuerpo de Scorpius Malfoy, lo miraba sentada en el sofá de la sala común de los campeones de Hogwarts. —Me gustaría saber qué podría ser peor que esto, Ginger.

Scorpius bufó y se cruzó de brazos mientras pegaba su espalda al respaldar del sofá. Tenía la corbata suelta y el cabello rubio desordenado. Gania y Fiodor, quienes permanecían a ambos lados de la chimenea, intercambiaron miradas en silencio.

—De acuerdo, la situación es una mierda.— dijo Scorpius. —Como el hecho de que ahora tengo pene: es una realidad espantosa pero tengo que lidiar con ella.

—Ginger…— soltó Aarón, malhumorado.

—No estoy tratando de ser graciosa.— dijo él con severidad. —Estoy tratando de hacerte ver que no te queda otra salida que asumir la situación. No puedes ignorarla o hacer como que Angélica no te pidió lo que te pidió: la vida de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley están en la cuerda floja y tu labor es evitar que salgan heridos.

Aarón se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño oscuro, echándolo hacia atrás, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada, por la sala.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga entonces?— dijo el castaño en un tono neutral, casi ausente. —¿Entregar a Dominique Weasley para que un grupo de mujeres y hombres lobo la usen en un ritual?

—Angélica dijo que no la lastimaría.— dijo Scorpius, levantando ambas cejas.

Aarón soltó una risa corta.

—También dijo que no había matado a sus padres, que estaba enamorada de mí y que huiríamos juntos.— le dijo con sarcasmo. —Y no sólo mató sino que descuartizó a sus familia entera e intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo. Ahora soy un hombre lobo y perdí mi licencia como cazador de monstruos. Perdóname si te parezco un poco incrédulo, pero no le creo una mierda.

Gania suspiró.

—Angélica es peligrosa.— dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos. —No podemos no tomarnos en serio su amenaza: si no le entregas a Dominique Weasley ella le dirá a los suyos que maten a Scorpius y luego que vayan por Rose.

—Ella es una psicópata.— dijo Fiodor mirando a Aarón. —Puedes estar seguro de que no le temblará la mano a la hora de ordenar la ejecución de Rose y de Scorpius.

—Scorpius será el primero en morir si no llevas a Dominique Weasley al bosque tal y como lo ordenó Angélica.— dijo Gania. —Y la siguiente será Rose.

Scorpius bufó.

—Mataste una lechuza para resguardar a Rose: ¿qué tan difícil puede ser entregar a Dominique Weasley para que sea parte de un ritual?— dijo sin moverse del sofá. —No es como si fueran a matarla.

—Eso no lo sabemos.— lo corrigió Fiodor. —Podrían matarla en ese ritual, o lastimarla. No se puede confiar en la palabra de Angélica.

Aarón seguía caminando de un lado a otro. Gania lo miró con preocupación.

—Lo cierto, Aarón, es que si no haces nada, si no entregas a Dominique Weasley, Rose y Scorpius morirán.— le dijo. —Pero si entregas a esa chica es posible que también corra peligro. No hay forma de que esto salga bien.

Scorpius se puso de pie bruscamente y se colocó frente a Aarón, deteniendo su andar y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Cualquier decisión que tomes tendrá consecuencias negativas para alguien.— dijo el rubio con seriedad. —Pero tal y como yo lo veo la mejor opción es clara: si no llevas a Dominique al bosque es un hecho que Scorpius Malfoy morirá, así como Rose Weasley, porque no podemos confiar en que la Orden sea más rápida en encontrarla que los licántropos. No hay otra salida: entregar a Dominique al menos abre una posibilidad de que nadie muera. Si la llevas es posible que sólo la usen para el ritual y que luego te la devuelvan con vida, pero si no lo haces no hay posibilidad alguna. Es como elegir entre pelear contra un dragón o contra un nundu: con el primero es difícil, casi imposible, pero con el segundo es absolutamente imposible.— Aarón quiso esquivar a Scorpius, pero él lo volvió a interceptar. —Y sea como sea, tu deber es proteger por encima de todo a los campeones. Ellos van primero.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?— le dijo el castaño. —¿Crees que no sé cuál es la mejor opción de todas? ¿O es que acaso crees que mi moral no me permite entregar a Dominique Weasley como carnada? Tú misma lo dijiste: maté a una lechuza para proteger a Rose, ¿por qué no lo haría con su prima?

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—No finjas conmigo: ya te dije que te conozco mejor que nadie.— le dijo el rubio. —No sé a quién quieres engañar con todo esto, si a Gania y a Fiodor, a mí, o a ti mismo: no eres un asesino y entregar a esa chica te problematiza. Cuando mencioné lo de la lechuza no quise decir que no tuvieras conciencia, quise decir que Rose Weasley es tu debilidad y que harías cualquier cosa por protegerla.

—Incluso poner a su prima en peligro.— completó Aarón. —¿Es eso lo que quieres decir, Ginger?

—No.— dijo el rubio. —Lo que quiero decir es que quieras o no, eso es lo que vas a tener que hacer.

Aarón cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

—Rose va a odiarme.— murmuró con frustración.

—Ya te odia por ser un asesino de mascotas, así que eso es lo de menos.— dijo Gania. —No podemos dejar que Scorpius muera a manos de los hombres lobo. Sabes muy bien que con una palabra de Angélica ellos lo matarán.

Aarón abrió los ojos y miró a los gemelos.

—Sé que el que Rose me odie es lo de menos. No me importa que me odie mientras pueda salvarla. — dijo el castaño. —Simplemente constato una realidad. Me odiará.

—No olvides que no sólo tienes que salvar la vida de Rose, sino la de Scorpius.— dijo Fiodor. —Lo lamento por Dominique Weasley, pero no hay otra solución posible. Tienes que entregarla e intentar hacer que Angélica cumpla con su palabra y no la lastime. Es la única salida.

Aarón se apoyó contra la pared y soltó un gruñido de rabia.

—No debí haber permitido que Scorpius fuera tras los pasos de Rose.— dijo. —No debí pedirle ayuda a Angélica.

Scorpius caminó hacia el castaño mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—No seas tonto.— le dijo. — Hiciste lo que pudiste, lo que creíste mejor dadas las circunstancias. Aarón: Scorpius habría buscado la forma de ir a buscar a Rose aunque tú no lo hubieras ayudado a hacerlo. Y habría sido peor porque al menos con los licántropos está resguardado y más cerca de encontrarla que solo.

—¿Resguardado?— soltó el castaño. —Ellos van a matarlo si no entrego a la prima de Rose. No lo están cuidando o ayudando: lo han tomado como rehén.

—Nada va a pasarle a Scorpius si entregas a Dominique.— dijo el Gania. —Y nada va a pasarle a Dominique si Angélica cumple con su palabra.

Scorpius suspiró y miró a Aarón con afecto.

—Siento que siempre tengas que tomar las peores decisiones.— le dijo. —Odio que sea así. Odio que seas el que salve a las personas con las manos manchadas.

Aarón, sin mirarlo, esbozó una media sonrisa amarga.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado.— le dijo. —No sientas lástima por mí, Ginger. Detesto que lo hagan.

Scorpius sonrió.

—No me das lástima. Sólo te quiero, tonto.— le dijo.

Fiodor se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Puedes no decirle estas cosas a Aarón mientras estés en el cuerpo de Scorpius Malfoy, Ginger?— dijo el chico. —Me hace sentir extraño.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos grises en Fiodor.

—¿Celoso?— le dijo él mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Fiodor cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza como si quisiera borrar esa imagen de su mente para siempre. Gania suspiró.

—Ginger, no es momento para hacer bromas.

Scorpius miró al chico con seriedad renovada.

—¿Te parece que no me importa lo que está pasando?— le dijo con enfado moderado. —Estoy tratando de aligerar el ambiente, es todo. Me preocupa Scorpius y Rose tanto como a ustedes, es por eso que estoy aquí fingiendo ser quien no soy. Y ciertamente siento pena por Dominique Weasley, aunque no la conozca demasiado. No soy un ser sin sentimientos, por Merlín.

Aarón mantuvo la mirada perdida y pensativa durante algunos segundos. Gania y Fiodor lo miraron con curiosidad: conocían esa mirada tanto como lo hacía Ginger.

El castaño planeaba algo.

—¿Aarón?— preguntó Scorpius con preocupación al verlo tan abstraído.

El castaño se despegó de la pared abruptamente y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común.

—¿A dónde vas?— soltó Gania, descolocado.

Aarón, sin detenerse, le respondió:

—A agotar todas las posibilidades.— les dijo atropelladamente. —Voy a intentar salvarlos a los tres. Voy a tratar de evitar tener que entregar a Dominique Weasley.

**3.-**

Scorpius abrió los ojos lentamente y la palidez de la madrugada lo hizo sentirse como en un sueño durante varios segundos. Sintió dolor en su cabeza y en algunas partes de su cuerpo. "Rose, Rose...", pensó incansablemente. Con los ojos cerrados lo único que podía ver era su cabello rojo, sus ojos azules, tristes, heridos, sus labios frágiles, color rosa, su piel...

Luego notó que no podía moverse.

Abrió los ojos y vio las cuerdas que lo rodeaban atándolo contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Soltó un quejido lleno de frustración y peleó contra sus ataduras, pero fue inútil: no podía soltarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? Ahora lo recordaba todo: los licántropos lo habían atacado. Los licántropos habían ido tras esa inocente familia muggle y él no pudo detenerlos.

Era curioso: habría jurado que se había roto algún hueso cuando fue noqueado por uno de los licántropos, pero ahora parecía encontrarse bien.

A unos metros Roy, Jason y Adam hablaban con un hombre que tenía, como ellos, aspecto de motorista amante del cuero. El hombre no tardó en transformarse en licántropo y salir corriendo hasta perderse por el follaje.

Adam fue el primero en voltearse y sonreír al ver a Scorpius despierto.

—Así que ya despertó el favorito de la Orden.— dijo el licántropo en tono burlón. —Debiste haber despertado antes: te perdiste el banquete.

Scorpius lo miró con odio y rabia contenida. Podía imaginar muy bien en qué, o mejor dicho en quiénes, había consistido aquel festín que los hombres lobos se habían dado. Aquella pobre familia...aquellos niños. ¿Cómo pudieron haberlo hecho? ¿Qué clase de bestias eran?

Jason caminó hacia Scorpius sonriente y divertido. Le mostró su muñeca.

—Mira lo que me hice. ¿Te gusta?— le preguntó mostrándole una pulsera que estaba, claramente, hecha con cabellos rubios. Seguramente de las personas que asesinaron y devoraron.

Scorpius le escupió en la mano a Jason y éste sólo se rió.

—Hemos recibido nuevas órdenes de Angélica.— le dijo Roy al slytherin. — La búsqueda de Rose Weasley queda temporalmente suspendida hasta que Gozenbagh no cumpla con un pequeño encargo. Digamos que, técnicamente, tu vida y la de tu amada dependen de que él cumpla la tarea que le ha sido impuesta.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Continuaba mirándolos con profundo desprecio. Tenía que encontrar el modo de escapar: confiaba en que Aarón haría hasta lo imposible por cumplir con lo que fuera que los licántropos le hubiesen pedido, lo haría por Rose, pero no podía esperar más tiempo. Tenía que encontrarla y cada segundo contaba oro.

Roy sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono que Aarón le había dado a Scorpius, y el rubio palideció.

—Lo siento, pero ya no podrás comunicarte con nadie.— le dijo el licántropo. —También hemos tomado tu espada, si no te importa, claro.

La espada permanecía clavada en la tierra a unos metros de Scorpius.

—No, no me importa.— dijo Scorpius en un tono agresivo e irónico. —Pueden tomarla.

—Oh, te lo agradecemos.— dijo Adam, haciendo una reverencia. —Campeón de la respetadísima Orden.

Los licántropos estallaron en risas llenas de diversión y entretenimiento mientras Scorpius clavaba sus ojos grises, brillantes y astutos, en la espada.

Acababa de ocurrírsele una idea.

**4.-**

El cielo había empezado a iluminarse anunciando la pronta llegada del amanecer cuando Rose y quince magos y brujas se detuvieron frente a una comisaría de dos plantas, un edificio gris que tenía pocas ventanas y una bandera ondulando en la entrada. Los quince empuñaban varitas, pero Rose, quien encabezaba al grupo, mantenía sus manos libres. Sus ojos azules inspeccionaron el lugar. A unos metros estaba una carretera vacía y, más allá, el desierto: páramos de color ocre y con pocos vestigios de vegetación.

—Seguimos el plan, ¿cierto?— preguntó un chico de dieciocho años.

Rose asintió una sola vez.

—Contaré hasta veinte.— dijo la pelirroja sin mirarlos. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta de la comisaría. —¡Ahora!

El grupo entero, menos Rose, se abrió por ambos lados y rodeó, sigilosamente, la comisaría. Agazapados corrieron por los lados, se pegaron a las paredes, inspeccionaron las ventanas y, muy silenciosamente, haciendo uso de sus varitas, abrieron los cristales y penetraron en el recinto.

—...trece, catorce, quince...— fue contando Rose, sola, a varios metros de la entrada de la comisaría, con la mirada fija en la puerta. —...dieciocho, diecinueve... Veinte.

La pelirroja abandonó su quietud y caminó, a paso firme, hacia la entrada principal de la comisaría.

El sol aún no se mostraba, pero el cielo ya no era de color negro sino de un azul oscuro parecido al del océano.

Rose entró al edificio y el sonido de una campana anunció su presencia a cuatro policías que reían viendo un programa de televisión en el centro de la estancia, detrás del escritorio de recepción. Los hombres llevaban armas en sus cintos y la miraron de arriba abajo con verdadera sorpresa.

Rose tenía toda la ropa sucia y con manchas de sangre. Sus piernas presentaban algunos hematomas y su rostro, aunque sin más que unos cuantos rasguños, estaba extremadamente pálido.

Su cabello, sin embargo, parecía un rosal.

—¿Accidente de automóvil?— le preguntó uno de ellos.

—Llamaré a la ambulancia.— dijo uno de ellos levantándose con pereza y caminando hacia el teléfono.

Rose los miró con serenidad e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No creo que sea necesario.— dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Dónde tuvo lugar el accidente?— le preguntó el hombre, sin hacerle caso, levantando el auricular del teléfono y marcando el número de emergencias.

Rose no se movió de su lugar.

—A un kilómetro de aquí.— les dijo. —En las dos ex penitenciarías en donde se encierran ilegalmente a magos y a brujas. Supongo que conocen la zona, ¿no?

Los tres hombres que aún permanecían sentados se pusieron de pie a la vez, con lentitud, y Rose vio como fueron llevando sus manos hacia el cinto que rodeaba sus caderas.

El hombre que tenía el auricular levantado lo volvió a depositar con delicadeza sobre el teléfono.

Rose esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres, muchaha?— le preguntó un policía. —¿Te escapaste de allí? ¿Eres una bruja?

Rose se mantuvo serena.

—No, no me escapé.— les dijo. —Sí: soy una bruja.

Dos de los cuatro policías sacaron sus armas y las empuñaron apuntándole a Rose directamente. Uno de los policías, levantando las manos en el aire hacia sus compañeros, les gesticuló la orden de no disparar.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos...— dijo el policía a sus compañeros. —Sólo tenemos que regresarla a la zona de reclusión. La bruja está desarmada. ¿La ven? No tiene varita.

Rose levantó levemente el mentón.

—Eso es porque no la necesito.

Y entonces el escritorio frente a los guardias se volvió un muro de fuego que subió hasta el techo, formando una barrera entre ellos y Rose. Los policías dispararon desesperadamente, aterrados, y las balas que lograron atravesar el muro de fuego no tardaron en convertirse en ceniza que cayó a los pies de la pelirroja.

—¡Nos va a matar! ¡Nos va a matar!—gritó uno de los policías entre el caos de los disparos y el fuego que los amurallaba.

Rose suspiró.

—Debería hacerlo.— les dijo con indiferencia. —Deberían morir sólo por conocer lo que ocurre y no hacer nada. Pero no voy a hacerlo. No soy como ustedes.

Los magos y brujas que habían entrado por las ventanas de la comisaría aparecieron por dos pasillos distintos con sus varitas en mano.

—Había diez más adentro.— dijo una mujer. —Los hemos dormido y atado.

—Bien.— dijo Rose, y luego miró hacia el muro de fuego que ella misma había levantado. —Hagan lo mismo con ellos.

Rose hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y el muro de fuego cayó al suelo desapareciendo como si nunca hubiese estado allí. El único signo que delataba la presencia del fuego era el escritorio carbonizado y el tejado ennegrecido.

Los policías, ofuscados, volvieron a empuñar sus armas.

—¡Expulso!

—¡Desmaius!

—¡Expelliarmus!

—¡Inmobilus!

Los hechizos llegaron a los policías antes de que ellos pudieran disparar. Uno de los magos los apuntó, inmediatamente después, con su varita.

—¡Incarcerous!

Gruesas cuerdas los ataron de pies y manos y los dejaron completamente inmovilizados.

Rose caminó hacia los policías atados a paso lento y seguro, como el andar de un felino. Con cuidado y genuino interés recogió una de las pistolas caídas en el suelo y la levantó bajo la luz del foco amarillo que iluminaba la estancia. El color plateado del arma le pareció inusitadamente bello. Le recordó, con algo de melancolía que se obligó a mantener quieta dentro de su pecho, a los ojos de Scorpius.

Afuera, el sol emergió pintando el cielo de luz.

**5.-**

Cuando amaneció ya era muy tarde: el sol se asomó con cinismo a través de las nubes y, de repente, no hubo más oscuridad, sólo un nuevo día que anunciaba el fin del tiempo necesitado. Aarón suspiró y cerró los ojos: había gastado la noche y la madrugada buscando soluciones alternas para evitar tener que llevar a Dominique Weasley al bosque prohibido y entregarla a los licántropos. Creía haber estado listo para ejecutar cualquier plan por más complejo y éticamente incorrecto que fuera, pero ahora sabía que no, que aún había límites que le costaba cruzar a pesar de que se había enseñado a sí mismo a no detenerse por nada ni por nadie. Odiaba ser tan endeble con sus propios propósitos. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar entregar a Dominique Weasley? Muy a su pesar conocía la respuesta: lo hacía por Rose.

No importaba cuánto se dijera a sí mismo que debía poner los pies en la tierra, recordar sus verdaderos objetivos, destruir a Ásban, hacerle pagar por la muerte de sus padres, no importaba lo consciente que fuera respecto a su papel y a lo único que en realidad debería interesarle, la pelirroja continuaba siendo, a pesar de todo, su talón de Aquiles. Todo lo hacía por ella: ayudar a Scorpius a escapar, suplantarlo en Hogwarts por Ginger… Todo, de repente, se estaba torciendo. Aarón sentía que estaba traicionando a la memoria de sus padres y a sí mismo. Estaba dejando de lado lo único que debía importarle: hacer justicia. Acabar con Ásban.

Estaba involucrándose sentimentalmente con alguien y eso lo estaba debilitando.

Aarón se dejó caer sentado sobre su cama y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas para clavar la mirada en el suelo. No importaba cuánto significara Rose Weasley para él, no podía olvidar que debía poner por encima de todo su venganza. Durante años había sufrido la muerte de su madre y, luego, le había arrebatado a su padre de la forma más cobarde de todas: lavándole el cerebro, convenciéndolo de que sólo así ayudaría al mundo mágico. No podía permitir que un ser tan abominable como Ásban se saliera con la suya. Incluso por Rose debía detenerlo: estaba seguro de que en la lista del mago la siguiente víctima marcada era la gryffindoriana.

Aarón miró el cajón a su derecha en donde descansaban los papeles con fragmentos de la investigación que su madre, Daria Gozenbagh, había realizado sobre Morgana le Fay. Aún no lograba articular por qué Ásban quería mantener la figura de Morgana aplastada, por qué detestaba con tanta vehemencia a Rose y deseaba sacarla del camino. El mago decía que era porque la pelirroja representaba un peligro para la comunidad mágica, que era la heredera de Morgana, pero, ¿era esa la verdadera razón? Lo dudaba. Ásban detestaba a Morgana, de eso no cabía duda alguna: por eso mató a su madre, para que sus investigaciones sobre la asesina de Merlín no continuaran. ¿Qué clase de secreto permanecía oculto tras la figura de la hija bastarda de Uther Pendragon? ¿Acaso Rose y sus poderes, similares a los de Morgana, representaban un peligro, no para el mundo mágico, sino para el mismo Ásban? ¿Sería posible que Rose pudiera develar secretos que el mago quería mantener sepultados?

Aarón se pasó la mano por la nuca y se humedeció los labios. Poco le importaba ya su vida. Hacía mucho que había dejado de aspirar a un futuro, lo único que quería era derrotar a Ásban. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo con todo aquello?

Por Rose. Su única debilidad.

Y, aunque le costara admitirlo, también lo hacía por Scorpius: no podía permitir que saliera lastimado. No podía: después de todo era él quien lo había puesto en las manos de los licántropos.

Jamás había matado ni puesto en peligro a un inocente. Había podido hacerlo con la lechuza de Rose porque se trataba, una vez más, de elegir entre la opción menos desagradable de todas, pero… ¿podría hacerlo con un ser humano? Dominique Weasley era la prima de la gryffindoriana. La pelirroja nunca le perdonaría si por su culpa ella salía lastimada. Era por eso que había pasado la noche entera buscando soluciones alternativas, pero el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

Entregar a Dominique a alguien sin escrúpulos, sin palabra, sin moral, era perverso.

Pero, por otro lado, si no hacía lo que Angélica le había ordenado Scorpius moriría y, posiblemente, también Rose.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa de derrota y de ironía con la vida. No importaba cuánto se esforzara: siempre terminaba obligado a tomar las peores decisiones. Había buscado entre las pociones del profesor Laurent algún frasco con el multijugos necesario para transformarse en Dominique e ir en su lugar al encuentro con Angélica, pero no había ninguno preparado así que su plan se vio frustrado antes de tiempo. Ginger necesitaba de sus frascos para transformarse en Scorpius así que ni siquiera pensó en pedirle alguno. Por otro lado, Angélica no era ninguna estúpida: se daría cuenta de inmediato, con sólo olerlo, que él no era Dominique. Ninguna poción multijugos sería capaz de borrar o imitar el aroma original de una persona. También llamó insistentemente a Scorpius sin que él le respondiera el teléfono: había pensado decirle que escapara de los licántropos y de ese modo ganar algo de tiempo. Sin embargo, el tiempo que tanto cuidaba se le había agotado: si no comenzaba a caminar por el bosque prohibido hacia el lugar que Angélica le había señalado no lograría llegar a la hora indicada y, entonces, todo estaría perdido.

Aarón tomó una mochila y guardó todo aquello que creyó necesario para el viaje. Tenía que comunicarse con Scorpius, pedirle que huyera, que se alejara de los licántropos. ¿Por qué no le respondía las llamadas? Salió de su habitación e intentó marcar el número otra vez, pero nadie contestó. Quería hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida, quería no verse obligado a mancharse las manos como tantas otras veces. Desde que había conocido a Rose algo había cambiado en él, algo que le recordaba que no todo era venganza. No quería lastimar a la pelirroja y, lamentablemente, llevar a su prima a los brazos de Angélica sería el equivalente a hacerlo. Podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados en cualquier otro momento, si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, pero no: se trataba de Rose y de su familia.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, aún solitarios y despejados de alumnos, y salía del castillo, marcó el número insistentemente y se llevó el teléfono muggle al oído.

Justo cuando atravesó la primera tanda de árboles, alguien contestó.

Aarón se detuvo bruscamente junto a un roble recio y sus ojos oscuros brillaron brevemente.

—Scorpius, escucha, es importante y no tengo demasiado tiempo para…

Una risa seca y burlona lo obligó a silenciarse.

—¿Vas a decirle que huya de nuestras feroces garras?— le dijo Roy. —Lo siento, Aarón, pero no creo que Scorpius esté en condiciones de escapar.

El castaño sintió cómo su corazón se detenía en seco dentro de su pecho. Un silencio denso e inquebrantable, pero lleno de tensión, se levantó entre el leve sonido de las respiraciones que se filtraban por la línea abierta. Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos.

—En dónde está Scorpius.— exigió Aarón en un tono oscuro y firme.

Pudo imaginar la sonrisa de Roy del otro lado de la línea.

—El pequeño lobo está bien, por ahora.— le dijo. —Pero te recomiendo que hagas lo que Angélica te pidió o te aseguro que la próxima vez que veas a Negro y a Rojo será en partes.

Aarón se tensó de pies a cabeza.

—Si les pones un dedo encima juro que te buscaré y te mataré con mis propias manos.

Roy soltó una risa corta y llena de diversión.

—Siempre me ha sorprendido la violenta lealtad de los humanos. Me gustaría verte intentarlo una noche de luna llena.— le dijo. —Sólo para ver cuál de los dos es mejor licántropo.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa llena de agresividad contenida.

—Tú eres el mejor licántropo de los dos.— le dijo. —Pero yo soy el mejor hombre.

Roy se relamió los labios y el sonido de la saliva cruzó por el auricular.

—A veces la bestia gana al hombre, Aarón. Recuérdalo: Angélica te lo demostró ya una vez.

La voz del castaño sonó sólida y desafiante:

—Aprendí muy bien de esa experiencia.

Roy silbó.

—No, te equivocas. Nadie nunca aprende.

Y con esto cerró la llamada.

Los pájaros del bosque cantaron al unísono construyendo una melodía caótica.

—¡Maldita sea!— soltó Aarón mientras lanzaba el teléfono a la tierra y golpeaba el roble que estaba a su derecha con el puño.

Tenían a Scorpius: lo habían hecho su prisionero. ¿Cómo diablos había ocurrido? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y si lo herían? Angélica debía haberles informado desde un principio a Roy, Adam y Jason la naturaleza del plan. Sí, todo estaba planeado desde el comienzo. La licántropa sólo había fingido no saber qué pedirle aquella vez en el callejón Knocturn para poder, luego, lanzar sus exigencias con la sartén por el mango. No había más salidas abiertas. Aarón cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Estaba claro que, como tantas otras veces, tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio.

El castaño soltó todo el aire guardado en su pulmones y abrió los ojos. Su mirada era negra y profunda, como un pantano o un pozo insondable. "Nadie dijo que sería fácil", se recordó, "Nada nunca es fácil".

El crujir de una rama lo alertó y lo hizo empuñar su varita en dirección hacia un árbol de ramas caídas. Sorprendido vio cómo una rubia de cabellos ondulados y desordenados emergía, con las manos levantadas en el aire, de detrás del roble. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los ojos celestes de Dominique Weasley con desconcierto.

—¿Tú?— le preguntó, confundido, sin dejar de apuntarla.

La rubia miró alrededor con atudirmiento y sus labios temblaron ligeramente. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza hundiéndola en su cabellera espesa y poblada de hojas secas para, luego, devolverle la mirada a su interlocutor.

—¿Tiene algún sentido si digo que no tengo la menor idea de qué estoy haciendo aquí?— dijo la rubia en un tono suave y tímido.

Aarón deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo de Dominique: vestía una pijama de mangas largas de color fucsia con estrellas azules. Sus pies estaban descalzos y parecían superficialmente lastimados. Suspiró e intentó disfrazar su verdadero estado de ánimo.

—Has vuelto a caminar dormida.— le dijo el castaño bajando al fin su varita. —Tienes un problema de sonambulismo, ¿lo sabías?

Dominique sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, meneando su cabello en el aire, y muchas hojas cayeron al suelo.

—Nunca fui sonámbula.— dijo la ravenclaw, meditando. —Aunque, claro, ¿cómo podría saberlo si cuando estoy sonámbula estoy dormida?— sonrió levemente. —De lo que sí puedo estar segura es de que nunca he despertado fuera de mi cama. Salvo aquella vez que Louis me hizo domir en el horno de la casa porque olvidó dejarme salir después de que jugamos a las escondidas. Éramos muy pequeños. Terminé oliendo a pollo asado y no fue nada agradable. Pero nunca me ha pasado algo como esto. — su sonrisa se desvaneció repentimanente. —Supongo que la situación de Rose me está afectando más de lo que puedo explicar…

Aarón se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos y guardó su varita en uno de los bolsillos de su jean azul oscuro. Recogió el teléfono del suelo y lo guardó también. Dominique lo miró con curiosidad y se humedeció los labios.

—¿Pasó algo con Malfoy?— preguntó tímidamente.

Aarón la miró con cierta incredulidad y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No escuché lo que decías a propósito.— dijo la rubia, defendiéndose. —Simplemente me despertó tu voz y…bueno, yo ya estaba aquí. Eso no es lo mismo que espiar. No me gusta espiar porque es de mala educación. Es malo entrometerse en la vida privada de las personas así que trato en lo posible de no hacerlo, pero es difícil cuando acabas entrometiéndote sin intención alguna: esa clase de accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo. Por eso creo que se debería diferenciar entre los entrometidos voluntarios y los involuntarios. En este caso te aseguro que soy una entrometida involuntaria. Claro que podría haberme callado y no preguntarte nada sobre Malfoy, a pesar de que es evidente que quiero saber qué le ocurre dado que él está buscando a Rosie. Supongo que ahora, por haberte preguntado por Malfoy, soy una entrometida voluntaria. — resolpló y se miró a sí misma notando, con verdadera sorpresa, la pijama que llevaba puesta.— De acuerdo, seré honesta: uso pijamas de estrellas y de osos y de jirafas y de muchas otras cosas más porque son cómodas y me agradan, pero eso no me hace infantil, así como tampoco soy una mala persona por haber expresado mis sospechas sobre Megara y Malfoy en voz alta sin saber que Albus estaba escuchándome. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que Malfoy no era Malfoy? Yo sólo vi a Megara salir a horas tardías de su sala común e interpreté cosas como cualquiera lo habría hecho. No fue mi intención causar todo un lío. — se mordió el labio inferior. —Sea como sea, no quiero ser entrometida ni parecer infantil, pero creo que tengo derecho a preguntar por mi prima así que lo haré: ¿Malfoy encontró a Rosie?

Aarón, completamente aturdido por el monólogo de la ravenclaw, pestañeó varias veces y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Dominique lo vio cortar el contacto visual con ella y suspirar con algo de agotamiento. Sin embargo, poco antes de volver a mirarla, su rostro cambió a una expresión limpia y neutral, algo parecido a un muro blanco que no permitía ver nada a través de la pintura.

—Malfoy está secuestrado por los licántropos que debían ayudarlo y protegerlo.— le dijo. —Y si no viajo ahora mismo hasta los límites del bosque prohibido y les entrego lo que me han pedido, lo matarán. Y luego irán a buscar a Rose y harán lo mismo con ella.

Dominique palicedió y sus labios temblaron por el terror que la sola idea le provocaba. Aarón había pronunciado aquellas palabras con soltura y sin anestesia. La ravenclaw se sintió como si le hubieran echado encima un balde de agua fría.

—¡No!— soltó. —¡No pueden hacer eso! Rosie no puede morir… No..— dijo atropelladamente mientras sus ojos celestes se humedecían. —¿Qué es lo que pidieron? ¿Qué es lo que debes entregarles?

Aarón levantó ligeramente el mentón y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Sus facciones permanecieron límpidas e imperturbables. Era como si estuviera contando un paseo cerca del lago o recitando un poema.

—Quieren que les lleve varitas.— le mintió con naturalidad. —Los hombres lobo no pueden manejar varitas según el código del Ministerio de Magia. Es ilegal y, por lo tanto, difícil para ellos encontrarlas. Llevo algunas en mi mochila, todas las que pude conseguir. — clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de ella. —Pienso viajar ahora mismo.

Dominique dio dos pasos hacia delante. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente: aún no se recomponía del horror que le causó conocer la amenaza de muerte que se suspendía sobre la cabeza de Rose.

—Sé que soy torpe y que hasta ahora sólo he arruinado lo que tú y Malfoy han hecho para buscar a mi prima, pero quiero, necesito, ayudar.— le dijo la rubia. —Por favor, prometo no ser una carga. Déjame ir contigo. No puedo quedarme aquí en el castillo sabiendo que Rosie corre tanto peligro… Por favor. — Dominique unió ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. —Llévame contigo. Necesito ser útil en algo y aquí lo único que hago es empeorar la situación: Roxanne es quien está soportando la carga de toda la familia, ella es muy fuerte, y siento que tengo que ayudar en esta crisis de algún modo. Sé que puedo ayudar. Por favor: déjame acompañarte.

Aarón la miró inexpresivamente y luego levantó la mirada hacia el sol. Debían de ser las 8 de la mañana, concluyó al notar su altura. Los rayos lo enceguecieron durante un par de segundos, pero pronto, cuando volvió la mirada hacia el frente, supo que la ceguera había sido sólo momentánea y, con resolución, miró hacia enfrente.

El camino a seguir le pareció más diáfano que nunca.

Aarón esbozó una leve sonrisa y un par de hoyuelos adornaron las comisuras de sus labios. Dominique, por una extraña razón, lo notó y se sonrojó intensamente.

—En realidad, creo que sí voy a necesitarte después de todo.

**6.-**

—¿Qué miras, lobo?— le soltó Jason a Scorpius, quien lo miraba con desprecio desde el árbol mientras el licántropo se comía una manzana. —¿Acaso porque como carne humana no tengo derecho a que me gusten las frutas? Qué prejuiciosos que son los magos de hoy en día.

Roy y Adam jugaban a lanzar cuchillos a un roble a varios metros de distancia. Scorpius había notado que, por fin, Jason se había alejado lo suficiente como para que él pudiera poner en práctica lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Debía darse prisa.

Scorpius hundió los dedos en la tierra y pegó aún más su espalda al tronco del árbol en el que estaba atado. Tenía que hacer que funcionara: no tenía otra opción. Desde que despertó de su estado de inconsciencia el rubio notó que ya no sentía a Rose en lo más mínimo. Eso le creaba una angustia casi imposible de digerir. No entendía por qué, de repente, los sentimientos de la pelirroja habían dejado de pulularle en su interior. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo?

No, no podía ser.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y se forzó a ser fuerte. No podía haberle ocurrido nada malo a Rose. Ahora no podía darse el lujo de ser pesimista.

Si lo hacía, acabaría por derrumbarse allí mismo.

¿Se podía depender tanto de otra persona? Scorpius, que siempre había sido independiente, ahora, en cambio, sentía que sin Rose nada más volvería a valer la pena.

Si algo le ocurría a Rose todo se detendría.

Su vida, su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón: todo se haría polvo.

"Voy a encontrarte, tonta", pensó con los dedos clavados en la tierra, "Espérame. Voy a encontrarte. Sólo resiste. Resiste...".

Scorpius hizo acopio de toda su concentración para poder escuchar y sentir los latidos y el calor de la tierra. Ya había hecho esto antes así que no tendría por qué resultar ser un inconveniente. Era cierto que no controlaba del todo sus habilidades, pero estaba seguro de que podría manipular el árbol. En Avalon había conseguido hacerlo con el roble que amenazaba con triturarlo vivo, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo con uno normal?

Pronto Scorpius sintió el calor y la fuerza de los latidos de la tierra, así como la vida del tronco pegado a su espalda. Una fuerza telúrica lo envolvió de pies a cabeza y, aliviado, vio cómo las raíces del árbol brotaban del suelo y las ramas se alargaban de repente, vivas, manipuladas por su conciencia como si fueran otras extremidades más de su cuerpo.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en la espada que permanecía a unos metros de distancia.

Una raíz fina como una cuerda danzó por la tierra hasta el arma y la tomó con diligencia. En cuestión de segundos la espada estuvo a pocos centímetros de Scorpius. El rubio sonrió. Mentalmente ordenó a la raíz que empuñara la espada y cortara las cuerdas que lo ataban.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda haces?— soltó Roy corriendo hacia el rubio mientras que Jason y Adam lo imitaban.

Scorpius los miró y tres ramas móviles del roble cayeron sobre los licántropos antes de que pudieran alcanzar al rubio. Roy, Jason y Adam fueron atados por los tobillos y levantados en el aire, quedando colgados del roble sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse.

Enfadados, agitaron sus brazos, de cabeza, intentando soltarse, pero fue inútil.

Scorpius, ya libre de sus ataduras, se puso de pie y empuñó la espada.

—Debería matarlos por lo que le hicieron a esa familia.— les dijo el rubio. —Pero yo no soy como ustedes.

El slytherin caminó hacia Roy y, rebuscándole en los bolsillos, le arrebató el teléfono que le había robado.

Adam estalló en carcajadas sonoras y escalofriantes.

—Lobo, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en soltarnos de aquí y darte caza?— le preguntó el licántropo. —Espero que no seas lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que un árbol será más fuerte en cuanto nos convirtamos.

Scorpius lo miró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Ya veremos si pueden atraparme.— les dijo caminando hacia él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente: el de Adam invertido y el de Scorpius en el sentido correcto. Sus narices casi se rozaban. —No olvides lo que tú mismo te has encargado de repetir una y otra vez: soy el campeón favorito de la Orden. Un día, quizás, seré yo quien te cace a ti.

Adam amplió su sonrisa.

—No si yo te cazo primero.— le dijo.

Scorpius le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante.

—Entonces que comience el juego.

Y, después de estas palabras, el slytherin se convirtió en lobo y salió corriendo a gran velocidad, desapareciendo entre el follaje.

**7.-**

Roxanne abrió los ojos y se estiró, desperezándose gatunamente, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo en cada una de sus articulaciones y también en su corazón.

Era un nuevo día, después de todo: un nuevo día sin Rose.

No pudo evitar suspirar mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. Quería llorar y gritar pero no podía hacerlo: su familia entera se estaba derrumbando. Hugo estaba hecho un desastre, Albus parecía haber perdido todo el ánimo y se mantenía silencioso y parco, Dominique andaba alborotada y con los nervios de punta, Lily se había vuelto más agresiva de lo normal y tanto Fred como Louis no hacían más que estar pendientes de los diarios por si había alguna nueva información. Si ella también se dejaba caer, ¿quién sostendría a la familia?

No, tenía que ser fuerte: tenía que serlo porque nadie más lo estaba siendo.

Fue entonces cuando se sentó en la cama y vio, a unos pocos centímetros de ella, los ojos celes de Lysander mirándola con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Y Roxanne gritó.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?!— exclamó ella, aterrada, con la mano en el centro de su pecho donde su corazón latía a mil por la sorpresa.

Lysander estaba sentado junto a ella en el borde de la cama, con una camiseta blanca que tenía el nombre de un grupo musical que Roxanne detestaba, pero que a los gemelos les fascinaba desde niños, y un jean que aparentaba ser desgastado cuando en realidad era nuevo y bastante costoso. Lysander, contrario a Lorcan, solía vestirse de forma sobria, juvenil pero elegante.

Su sonrisa cínica sólo enfadó más a Roxanne.

—Buenos días, chocolate.— le dijo él.

La morena cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en puños contra la sábana.

—¡Buenos días! Ahora, responde antes de que te lance un crucio: ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Scamander?! ¿Cómo diantres entraste?

Lysander mantuvo su sonrisa impoluta y perfecta a pesar del tono de la ravenclaw. El sol entraba por la ventana y caía sobre su cabello rubio dándole un aura que sólo podía irritar más aún a Roxanne.

"Genial: encima ahora brilla", pensó, molesta.

—Soy muy bueno con los hechizos para abrir cerraduras.— dijo Lysander de forma ingeniosa. —Y debo admitir que guardaba esperanzas de encontrarte en paños menores, pero veo que duermes vestida. Es una lástima.

Roxanne se sonrojó intensamente y se miró a sí misma: llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes azul y un pantalón fino. El único problema era que no estaba usando ningún tipo de sujetador y, por la forma en la que Lysander paseaba su mirada sobre sus pechos, estaba segura de que la blusa estaba transparentando algo que no debía ser transparentado.

Hábilmente tomó una almohada y se la puso encima.

—Por supuesto que duermo vestida, ¿qué clase de persona dormiría desnuda?— le soltó, nerviosa.

Lysander sonrió.

—Yo duermo desnudo.

"¡Roxanne, deja de imaginar eso!" se dijo a sí misma, al borde de la histeria. Estaba a punto de gritarle al rubio que se fuera de inmediato cuando él levantó del suelo una bandeja en la que, de forma muy bien presentada, estaba un desayuno fresco y colorido. Junto a la fruta había una rosa roja que hizo que la morena se debilitara por completo.

"No, no caigas como una tonta, Roxanne", se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?— le preguntó la morena.

Lysander se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que para todos ustedes está siendo muy difícil esto de enfrentar al colegio cuando todos hablan de Rose.— dijo el rubio. —Por eso han estado saltándose comidas y... Pensé que preferirías desayunar aquí. Es todo.

Roxanne tragó saliva y se llevó el cabello negro y lacio detrás de las orejas.

—Gracias.— murmuró, incómoda. —Pero no tenías por qué hacerlo y ciertamente no me gusta que entres a mi habitación de ese modo. Irrumpir la privacidad de la gente es...

—De nada.— dijo Lysander con suavidad, mientras se ponía de pie. —Te he dejado hechas todas las tareas de la semana. Están sobre tu escritorio. Soy muy bueno imitando tu letra.

Roxanne negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito que...

—Sí, lo necesitas.— le dijo el rubio. —Todo esto es demasiado para ti. Quiero ayudarte. Y voy a seguir haciéndolo.

Roxanne lo miró, entre conmovida y frustrada, directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mí?

Lysander caminó hacia la cama y se inclinó hacia la morena, de modo que sus naricez casi se rozaban. Roxanne contuvo el aliento: los ojos celestes de Lysander eran profundos e intenso, como un cielo despejado. De repente sintió como si él estuviera entrando en ella con sólo mirarla y se sonrojó. Se sentía inexplicablemente desnuda.

—Creo que dejaré que lo descubras por tu propia cuenta.— le susurró e, inesperadamente, le depositó un beso cálido y prolongado sobre la frente.

Lysander se dirigió hacia la salida y, cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó la voz de Roxanne decirle con firmeza:

—No confío en ti.

Lysander se volteó para mirarla justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—No te preocupes, Chocolate. Me encargaré de cambiar eso.

Y luego desapareció.

**8.-**

—Rose, ya están listos.— dijo una mujer abriendo la puerta de una habitación grande desde donde podían verse a catorce policías atados y amordazados. La pelirroja dejó las armas —rifles, pistolas, escopetas y municiones— que había estado inspeccionando, y caminó hacia el interior de la estancia.

Adentro, los quince magos y brujas permanecían firmes, de pie, con sus varitas en mano, mirando a los muggles con verdadero desprecio. Habían tardado horas en acomodarlos y en revisar la comisaría entera. Lo que habían encontrado les decía lo suficiente de aquellos hombres como para saber que no se merecían ni la más mínima gota de compasión: no sólo hallaron documentos firmados y comunicaciones en las que se especificaba el número de magos y brujas atrapados en las ex penitenciarías, sino también la ubicación y el permiso para el tráfico de personas entre fronteras. Tal y como Rose lo había supuesto, los policías de esa comisaría sabían muy bien lo que ocurría en la zona. Gracias a los documentos ahora sabían, sin necesidad de interrogarlos, en dónde estaba el otro campo de concentración, pero aún necesitaban conocer datos que podrían ayudarlos a atacar el lugar. Necesitaban saber cuántos muggles armados estaban allí y la descripción exacta de la prisión.

Y Rose pensaba obtener, fuera como fuera, esa información.

Los quince magos y brujas habían tomado uniformes que encontraron en un vestuario y, tras asearse, decidieron hacer uso de ellos y quemar la ropa que les recordaba lo que habían tenido que soportar. Los uniformes eran negros y adheridos al cuerpo, como de policías en alguna labor encubierta. Rose también había aprovechado la oportunidad de darse una ducha en un baño pequeño, pero cómodo, y de deshacerse de la ropa manchada de sangre y hecha jirones. Ahora se sentía fresca y despejada. Lista para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Y fue así como entró y se colocó de frente a los policías atados que permanecían sentados en el suelo, muertos de miedo. Atrás de la pelirroja, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas personales, permanecían los demás magos y brujas. Los rizos rojos de Rose caían sobre sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Sus ojos centelleaban con una fuerza indescriptible.

—¿A cuál quieres que sentemos en la silla?— preguntó un mago arrastrando una silla de madera y dejándola en una esquina.

Rose paseó su mirada por el grupo de policías con indiferencia.

—Cualquiera.— le respondió. —Da lo mismo: de una u otra forma terminarán diciéndome lo que necesito saber.

Un mago caminó directo hacia un policía de cabello cobrizo y lo levantó tomándolo por la cuerda que lo sujetaba. Contra su voluntad lo arrastró hacia la esquina, lo sentó y lo ató a la silla. Como el policía no dejaba de moverse y de luchar en vano por soltarse, el mago le asestó un golpe en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire durante varios segundos, los suficientes como para que Rose caminara hacia él y se inclinara levemente hasta que los dos, muggle y bruja, pudieron mirarse a los ojos a una distancia mínima.

—Te diré lo que va a pasar ahora.— le dijo Rose en un tono suave y sereno que le puso a todos los miembros de la comisaría que estaban escuchando los pelos de punta. —Voy a preguntarte algunas cosas y tú vas a responderme de la forma más detallada posible, con la verdad, porque si no lo haces voy a tener que hacerte sufrir.— Rose se humedeció levemente los labios y su mirada se volvió más intensa y oscura. —¿Recuerdas esa muralla de fuego que encendí frente a ti hace unas horas en la recepción? Puedo hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero dentro de tu cabeza. Y créeme: no será agradable.

El policía, sudando y temblando sobre la silla, todavía amordazado, comenzó a sollozar como un bebé. Una bruja se acercó y le retiró la mordaza mientras Rose volvía a enderezarse.

El hombre habló atropelladamente:

—¡Yo no quería que esto pasara!— exclamó, llorando. —¡Yo sólo quería ser policía y proteger a las personas! Debí haber hecho algo, lo sé...sé que no hacer nada es ser parte pero... ¡A mí me dijeron que ustedes son nuestros enemigos! ¡Me dijeron que estamos en guerra y yo debo seguir órdenes!

Rose lo miró con una expresión neutral, pero su mirada ardía en algo que nadie podía identificar con claridad.

—No voy a herirte si me dices lo que quiero saber.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Entiéndelo: no soy como ustedes.

El hombre continuó sollozando patéticamente y algunos magos y brujas entornaron los ojos.

—Estos bastardos sabían lo que nos estaban haciendo.— le dijo uno de los magos a Rose. —Sabían que estaban matando a niños, ancianos, personas... sólo por nuestra condición. Cada una de estas ratas merece morir.

—¡Mataron a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermano!— exclamó una bruja rubia con los ojos húmedos. —Los mataron en ese horrible lugar y ellos lo sabían... ¡Ellos lo sabían y no hicieron nada!

Rose volteó ligeramente el rostro y clavó sus ojos azules, con firmeza, en el grupo de magos y brujas.

—Matarlos no va a devolvernos lo que perdimos en ese sitio.— les dijo en un tono sólido que los hizo apaciguarse. —Si quieren matar a estas personas porque necesitan tomar venganza por lo que les ha ocurrido, tengan el valor de hacerlo con sus propias manos. Pero no me pidan que vuelva a hacer lo que hice en el campo de concentración: yo, como ustedes, quiero venganza... Pero no voy a sacrificar mi humanidad para conseguirla. Ninguno de ellos lo vale.

Uno de los policías que permanecía en el suelo empezó a reírse a pesar de la mordaza. Rose lo miró y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el hombre empezó a gritar con toda sus fuerzas mientras su rostro se enrojecía y se marcaba de venas y de arterias saturadas.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Rose vio al hombre caer acostado sobre el suelo, quejándose, pero mucho más aliviado que pocos momentos atrás.

—Que no vaya a matarlos no significa que no vaya a hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron.— dijo Rose en un tono frío y agresivo. —La justicia no existe si no la tomas por tus propias manos.

Rose volvió la mirada hacia el policía atado en la silla, quien seguía sollozando.

—Necesitamos saberlo todo sobre el campo de concentració que está a doce kilómetros de aquí.— le dijo ella. —Todo.

El policía, temblando, le respondió:

—El campo está vacío...— soltó, llorando desesperadamente. —Era un centro penitenciario en donde sólo reclutaban niños y niñas con magia... Hace tres días hubo fusilamientos masivos y todos... todos los niños han muerto. No queda nada... Sólo los guardias y el personal administrador... Están preparando el lugar para recibir a nuevos prisioneros en el futuro...es todo... ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Por favor no...AHHHHHHHH!

El hombre gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando Rose colocó su mano abierta sobre su rostro y una llama de fuego le abrasó la cara entera. La pelirroja sintió todo su cuerpo arder en frustración mientras le calcinaba el rostro a aquel policía: ¿cómo podían haberlo hecho? ¡Eran niños! Niñas y niños...como Aurora, como tantos otros que ella misma había visto morir.

Rose soltó un grito lleno de rabia y de dolor cuando sintió un temblor recorriendo cada una de sus extremidades. Sólo entonces se alejó del policía, quien continuó gritando de dolor con el la el rostro desollado, y dos magos acudieron a ella para sostenerla antes de que se desvaneciera y cayera al suelo.

—Estoy bien...estoy bien...— repitió la pelirroja mientras retomaba sus fuerzas y volvía a pararse firme e independientemente. —Sólo estoy cansada...he usado demasiado mis poderes...

Rose cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos. Cuando los abrió notó que todo estaba borroso y que algunos magos y brujas lloraban en silencio por los niños a los que el policía interrogado había hecho alusión. Suspiró. Tenía que ser fuerte: no podía dejarse derrumbar.

"Tienes que ser fuerte por todos", le había dicho Morgana.

Debía serlo: por encima de todo debía serlo. Aunque estuviera psicológicamente destruida, aunque su cuerpo y sus poderes estuvieran reclamándole descanso, debía continuar liderando a los insurrectos. Tenía que dirigirlos y protegerlos hasta que fuera el momento de retornar al mundo mágico.

Ella era responsable de ellos.

Rose soportó con estoicismo las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar. ¿Cuántos niños y niñas habrían perecido en ese horrible lugar? ¿Cuántos? Si tan sólo ella hubiera sido más valiente... Si hubiera enfrentado a sus poderes antes quizás habría podido salvar a esos niños a tiempo.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

—Pueden hacer con ellos lo que quieran.— dijo Rose a su grupo de magos, refiriéndose a los policías atados. —Pero no los maten. No quiero que nadie aquí tenga las manos manchadas de sangre. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos los magos y brujas asintieron como si las órdenes de Rose fueran mandato divino e incuestionable. Sus manos temblaban mientras apretaban sus varitas con la fuerza de la indignación y del dolor.

Rose caminó hacia la salida de la habitación y, poco antes de salir, se volteó para mirar a su equipo una vez más.

—Cuando terminen, practíquenles a todos el obliviate y no dejen que vean sus rostros.— les dijo.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta la pelirroja escuchó con claridad el grito del primer hechizo:

—¡Crucio!

**9.-**

—Realmente me gustan mucho los árboles. Me hacen sentir animada y viva, ¿a ti no?— preguntó Dominique, sonriendo. —Y no es sólo porque nos dan oxígeno y eso. Solía trepar por ellos cuando era pequeña. Rosie y yo lo hacíamos a pesar de que a ella le dan miedo las alturas. Creo que le insistía tanto en que me acompañara que a la pobre no le quedaba otra salida. Claro que Lucy, Roxy y Lily también trepaban árboles con nosotras. Aunque Rox casi nunca lo hacía porque no le gustaba lastimarse las rodillas, y cuando trepas árboles es casi seguro que te lastimas las rodillas. Eso me recuerda que...

Aarón dejó voluntariamente de escuchar lo que la rubia decía y se acomodó la mochila al hombro mientras avanzaban por el bosque. Llevaban ya casi una hora de caminata y él había procurado no tomar los caminos equivocados. Conocía el bosque bastante bien, aunque no a la perfección: nadie conocía el bosque prohibido a la perfección. Lo cierto era que desde que habían partido la ravenclaw no había parado de hablar y su voz estaba empezando a enloquecerlo. ¿Cómo alguien tan menuda y pequeña podía articular tantas palabras sin cansarse? Aarón suspiró e intentó concentrarse en el camino. La voz de Dominique seguía sonando, pero era como una música de fondo sin letra. Debía estar atento: cualquier paso en falso podría ponerlos en peligro y entorpecer el viaje.

Dominique, por su parte, se encontraba bastante animada. Después de haber obtenido el permiso de Aarón para compañarlo, la rubia había subido a su sala común y se había cambiado de ropa: un jean desteñido y una camisa celeste, algo masculina, acompañados por unos converse morados, le había parecido un atuendo perfecto para atravesar el bosque. Se había recogido el cabello rubio en una coleta alta y tomado una mochila en forma de oso que Victoire le había regalado dos años atrás por su cumpleaños. Habría escogido otra menos infantil de no ser que la única normal que tenía la usaba para guardar sus libros y asistir a clases como un ser humano normal. No quería, por nada del mundo, que su mochila de colegio se rompiera, manchara, o resultara atacada por alguna bestia del bosque.

Por eso la del oso acabó siendo una buena opción.

—Victoire me contaba historias de árboles malvados todo el tiempo.— continuó la rubia sin darse cuenta de que no la escuchaban. — Creo que pretendía asustarme, ¡y vaya que lo lograba! En todo caso es una gran cuentista. Se lo he dicho muchas veces pero no me hace caso. Yo nunca tuve una imaginación así. Una vez me contó una historia sobre una planta carnívora. ¿Te gustan las plantas?

Aarón acarició la corteza de un roble con las yemas de sus dedos y se los llevó a la nariz.

—Eucalipto.— dijo el castaño para sí mismo, pero Dominique lo escuchó.

—A mí también me gustan los eucaliptos. Me transmiten frescura y alegría. Victoire no me ha contado ninguna historia sobre eucaliptos. Me pregunto por qué...— Dominique se acarició la barbilla con suavidad. —¿Qué otras plantas te gustan?

Aarón, quien no la había escuchado, siguió caminando y Dominique tuvo que apresurarse para seguirlo.

—¿Hola?— le insistió ella.

El castaño giró levemente la cabeza, sin dejar de caminar, y la miró como si de repente hubiera recordado que ella estaba allí.

—Hola.— le dijo él.

Dominique sonrió, divertida.

—Te pregunté qué otras plantas te gustan.

Aarón entornó los ojos sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Por qué Dominique Weasley tenía tanta necesidad de hablar? Era como si tuviera un loro o una cotorra atorada en la garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía forzado a estar junto a una persona tan elocuente. ¿Cómo decirle que se callara sin ser grosero o maleducado? No, simplemente no había forma. Odiaba ser rudo cuando no era estrictamente necesario, de modo que no le diría a la rubia, por más que así lo sintiera, que su voz era como un martillo asestando golpes rítmicos contra su cerebro. La situación parecía ser, en el fondo, ineludible. Le tocaría soportar los monólogos de la ravenclaw con estoicismo y sonreír de vez en cuando, aunque con todo lo que estaba pasando dudaba mucho conseguir actuar con corrección.

Se detuvo otra vez y, con profunda concentración, se puso de cuclillas para tocar la tierra e inspeccionar la hierba que crecía a sus pies.

—¿Qué plantas te gustan? Vamos, no es una pregunta difícil.— insistió ella.

Aarón acarició la hierba lentamente.

—No lo sé. Todas, supongo.— le dijo él sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Dominique soltó una risa corta.

—Eso es como decir que no te gusta ninguna.— dijo la rubia. —Que te gusten todas las plantas es que no te gusta ninguna en especial y eso significa que, en el fondo, no te gustan más de lo que podría gustarte cualquier cosa. Es como cuando Louis dice que le gustan las chicas en general. Eso sólo puede significar que no hay ninguna que realmente le interese.

Aarón volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó hacia la derecha. Dominique lo siguió acelerando el paso.

—De acuerdo. No te gustan las plantas.— dijo la rubia mientras avanzaba a sus espaldas. —¿Qué tal las flores?

—Las flores son plantas.— dijo Aarón en un tono pedante.

Dominique se rascó la cabeza.

—Es cierto, ¡qué tonta!— se mordió el labio inferior. — Bueno, las flores son lindas. Tienen que gustarte.

Aarón miró hacia la copa de los árboles y supo, por las ramas que apuntaban hacia el cielo, que estaba en el camino correcto.

—Sí, me gustan las plantas y, por ende, las flores.— le dijo como quien le da la razón a un niño pequeño. Luego la miró con condescendencia. —Porque las flores son plantas.

—Ya entiendo: las plantas te gustan, pero no te apasionan.— dijo Dominique con soltura. —Tiene que haber algo que te guste mucho.

Aarón la miró brevemente sin detener el paso.

—El silencio.— aprovechó para decirle. —Me gusta el silencio.

Dominique meditó durante algunos segundos mientras caminaba esquivando raíces que brotaban de la tierra.

—Es curioso.— le dijo ella sin comprender la indirecta. —En cambio yo odio el silencio. Hace que me sienta sola.

Aarón entornó los ojos y suspiró. Dominique lo miró con interés: su cabello castaño, brillante y ondulado, caía a los lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo. Su nariz respingada le pareció perfecta, al igual que los labios y el mentón ligeramente partido que confería a sus facciones de una masculinidad juvenil insuperable. Nunca había visto a un chico con rasgos tan simétricos y bellos. Sin embargo, lo que más atractivo le parecía eran sus ojos negros, profundos, acompañados por largas pestañas. Eran esos ojos los que tenían a media población femenina de Hogwarts suspirando.

"Por eso lo llamé príncipe aquella vez cuando estaba ebria", pensó, avergonzada, "Espero que no lo recuerde. Soy mi peor enemiga."

—¿El silencio no te hace sentir solo?— preguntó la rubia, acabando con sus propios pensamientos.

Aarón tardó un par de segundos en responder:

—Sí.— dijo con cierta molestia. —Por eso me gusta.

Dominique sonrió.

—¡Imposible!— le dijo. —A nadie le gusta estar solo. Somos animales que viven en comunidad. Nos gusta la compañía. Es nuestra naturaleza y...¡Ah!

La rubia tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó sobre la espalda de Aarón, empujándo y forzándolo a caer también al suelo. Los dos se sentaron sobre la tierra con torpeza, la primera acariciándose la frente adolorida y el segundo claramente irritado.

—Dominique, tienes que ser más cuidadosa.—le dijo el castaño, reprendiéndola.

La ravenclaw lo miró avergonzada.

—No lo hice a propósito.— murmuró, sonrojada.

—Este viaje es serio.— le dijo él. —Tu prima está desaparecida y corre peligro. No es momento para hablar de plantas, árboles o lo que sea que hayas estado diciendo.

Dominique lo miró con un tenue resentimiento.

—¿Crees que porque aparento estar de buen humor no me importa la situación de Rosie o que no entiendo que esto es serio?— le dijo en un tono herido. —Sé que esto es serio e importante. Sólo trato de ver las cosas desde un lugar positivo. Es lo que siempre hago. Soy alegre: mátame por ello.

Aarón asintió sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de la rubia. Había perdido el control una vez más y eso le disgustaba. Tenía que ser más inteligente: no podía traslucir su falta de tolerancia de esa manera. ¿De qué utilidad le sería hacerlo?

—De acuerdo: sé tú misma, no te lo impediré.— le dijo levantando las manos en el aire— Pero al menos mira por dónde caminas.

Dominique bajó la mirada.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.— le dijo en un tono culpable. —Si hablo tanto es sólo porque estoy feliz de poder estar haciendo algo para ayudar a Rosie. Todo estos días me he sentido perdida y tonta, incapaz de verme como alguien útil... Pero ahora, gracias a que me permitiste venir, siento como si estuviera por fin haciendo algo. ¿Tiene algún sentido lo que digo?

Aarón la miró a los ojos durante un par de segundos y luego, sin saber muy bien qué decir, se puso de pie. Se sacudió la ropa a la que se le había adherido tierra a causa de la caída y le extendió la mano a la rubia con renovada gentileza.

—Vamos.— le dijo. —Aún queda mucho camino por delante.

Dominique se humedeció los labios y, con timidez, tomó la mano cálida y suave del castaño entre la suya. Sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica al primer contacto que la hizo estremecerse y cerrar los ojos. Su corazón latió agitadamente dentro de su pecho y no supo entender a qué se debía. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se vio a sí misma de pie, impulsada por el castaño, quien la había levantado sin ningún esfuerzo.

Entonces sus manos se soltaron con naturalidad.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Aarón, más preocupado por la hora que en el estado de ánimo de la rubia.

Pero ella no lo notó y le sonrió, levemente sonrojada.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.— le dijo.

Aarón esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, pero increíblemente bella.

—Bien.— le dijo en un tono cordial. —Entonces continuemos.

**10.-**

Scorpius llevaba algunas horas transitando por una carretera desierta y con el sol cayéndole encima con una potencia insoslayable. Se sentía cansado: sus costillas y su cabeza le dolían, aunque a cada segundo de una forma menos intensa. No podía explicar a qué se debía, pero sus heridas estaban sanando velozmente. Aún recordaba cómo en Avalon le había ocurrido lo mismo: su conexión con la tierra lo ayudaba a sanar y, ahora que sus poderes empezaban a crecer, esa sanación actuaba con mayor eficacia.

Suspiró. El olor de Rose le resultaba cada vez más intenso. Sabía que estaba cerca y, aunque no pudiera sentirla, su aroma le era inconfundible. Había atravesado el bosque transformado en lobo pero en cuanto alcanzó la carretera se vio obligado a tomar el aspecto de un ser humano: temía que alguien pudiera cruzar por allí y verlo convertido en un animal salvaje. Eso causaría una alerta muggle y no podía correr tal riesgo.

A pocos metros Scorpius vio lo que parecía ser una comisaría e inhaló profundamente: el aroma de Rose provenía de allí, estaba convencido. Caminó con firmeza y velocidad increscendo hacia el edificio de policía, desviándose de la carretera, adentrándose en el páramo.

Su corazón latía a mil por cada paso que daba y el olor a pétalos y fresas se volvía más fuerte. Todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que anhelaba era poder tener a Rose nuevamente entre sus brazos, protegerla, alejarla de todo aquello que pudiera herirla o lastimarla.

La idea de que ella estuviera sufriendo le rompía todo por dentro.

Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que hacerlo.

A pocos metros ya de la comisaría, al menos diez personas salieron, armadas con grandes rifles, y le apuntaron directamente de forma amenazadora.

¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Eran, acaso, los que habían secuestrado a Rose?

—No des un solo paso más, o dispararé.— dijo una bruja de cabello rubio. —¿Quién eres?

Scorpius la miró con resolución y valentía, pero no le respondió.

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza porque ahora lo sabía con seguridad: Rose estaba allí adentro.

Sin ser capaz de reflexionar e impulsado por las ansias, Scorpius se atrevió a dar un paso más hacia delante.

Y entonces, la bruja disparó.

La detonación se extendió por el páramo entero y Scorpius soltó un grito de dolor cuando una bala le perforó la pantorrilla de su pierna derecha haciéndolo caer. Jamás, en toda su vida, había experimentado un dolor semejante. Volvió a soltar un gruñido intenso: sentía como si la pierna le hubiese estallado en pedazos y, sin embargo, allí estaba, sangrando, pero completa.

Desde el suelo vio, mareado y a punto de desfallecer, cómo seis personas más emergían, armadas, del edificio de la comisaría. De entre el grupo fue emergiendo una figura femenina esbelta, con un rifle negro y extenso, y un cabello rojo inflamado que, con alivio y confusión, reconoció al instante.

Su corazón, de repente, dio un vuelco en el interior de su pecho.

Todos los ruidos del mundo desaparecieron y no hubo más que silencio.

Cuando los ojos azules de Rose se encontraron con los grises de Scorpius, él olvidó el dolor, olvidó la tierra bajo su cuerpo y sonrió, sonrió como si fuera un día claro, prístino, como si ya nada importara: como si la pesadilla en la que había estado sumergido desde hacía días hubiera, al fin, terminado. Sonrió y sintió cómo gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando como un idiota y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ella estaba allí: frente a él. Estaba viva.

No lloraba por el dolor del disparo (había olvidado por completo su pierna, la bala y la sangre). Lloraba porque nunca, en todos sus diecisiete años de vida, había sido tan feliz como en el preciso instante en el que sus ojos se hundieron en los azules de una Rose que lo miraba conmovida, llorando también, temblorosa como una hoja en invierno.

—¡Scorpius!— soltó Rose, con una voz casi ahogada y los ojos inundados de lágrimas mientras soltaba el rifle y caía a los pies del rubio. —Eres tú...Eres tú...— le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con angustia.

—Te encontré...— murmuró Scorpius, casi desfallecido, sonriéndole. —Lo hice, Rose... Te encontré. Te encontré.

Y luego perdió el conocimiento.

**11.-**

—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes no son gryffindors!

—Y tú eres un gryffindor pero no valiente y yo no te digo nada, ¿o sí?— le soltó Megara. —Ahora hazte a un lado, por favor.

El gryffindoriano se apartó y Megara cruzó hacia la sala común de los leones a paso firme con una bandeja llena de alimentos. Lorcan, quien iba detrás de ella, le dedicó al pobre gryffindoriano una mirada de consuelo.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal.— le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba una manzana de su propia bandeja y se la lanzaba. El chico la atrapó con torpeza. —Somos serpientes, escupir veneno es nuestra mayor virtud.

La morena dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa de la sala común gryffindoriana y se peinó el cerquillo. Lorcan la imitó dejando su bandeja sobre uno de los sofás y luego tomó aire en sus pulmones antes de gritar:

—POTTERS, WEASLEYS: A COMER.

Megara, cruzada de brazos, miró a Lorcan con molestia.

—Creo que me explotó un tímpano, Lorqui.— le dijo.

El rubio sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuando quieras, Megui.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Fred y Louis, seguidos por Hugo, Lily y Albus. Éstos dos últimos miraron a los slytherins con genuina sorpresa.

—Megara, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— le preguntó Albus.

La morena entornó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Cállate y come, Albus.— le dijo la serpiente. —Aún estoy molesta contigo, pero prefiero que sobrevivas para poder seguir enfadándome contigo.

Lorcan, aclarándose la garganta, tomó la palabra:

—Notamos que no bajaron a desayunar así que decidimos traerles el desayuno.— dijo el rubio, evitando a todo momento mirar a Lily.

Los Weasley Potters guardaron silencio y no se aproximaron a la comida. Todos, sin excepción, parecían decaídos y sin el menor interés por alimentarse. Hugo ciertamente portaba un aspecto lastimero: su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, sucio —quizás no se había duchado en días— y mostraba unas ojeras preocupantes. Lily también tenía un aspecto cansado, como si no hubiese podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Albus, por su parte, tenía una expresión vacía, pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiese llorado, y Fred y Louis también parecían estar al borde del llanto. Ninguno se aproximó a las bandejas. Ninguno dijo nada.

—Esto es una mierda.— dijo Hugo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras de los chicos.

—Hugo, detente.— le dijo Lorcan caminando hacia él. —Sé que es duro, pero...

El castaño se giró y miró a Lorcan con profundo enfado.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes tú, Scamander? ¿Qué?— le soltó, fuera de sí. —¿Acaso has perdido a tus abuelos y a tu hermano? ¿Acaso estás esperando, sin poder hacer otra cosa, a que alguien venga y te diga si Lysander ha muerto? ¿Acaso tienes que soportar los estúpidos comentarios de este jodido colegio diciendo cosas a tus espaldas sobre tu familia? ¿Lo sabes? Vamos, ¡dime que entiendes por lo que estoy pasando, pero que debo comer!

—Hugo, para.— le dijo Albus, tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo con seriedad. —Lorcan no tiene la culpa de nada de esto.

El rubio clavó sus ojos celestes en los marrones del gryffindoriano.

—Yo también quiero a Rosie.— le dijo en un tono suave y genuinamente triste. —A mí también me duele que no esté. Y no puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando, pero eres mi amigo y me importas. Y te traje comida. Y quiero que comas.

Hugo se soltó de Albus.

—No tengo hambre.— dijo con severidad.

El castaño volvió a encaminarse hacia las escaleras cuando, de repente, fue interceptado por una Lily que hizo algo que dejó a todos, sobre todo a Lorcan, perplejos: la pelirroja enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su primo y lo abrazó tan fuertemente que él no pudo hacer nada para resistirse. Los dos se quedaron así, abrazados, juntos, durante varios segundos. Luego, ella le dijo:

—Si comes, yo comeré.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Llevo, igual que tú, casi dos días sin provar bocado. Pero si te vas, si no comes junto a mí, yo tampoco encontraré las razones para hacerlo. Tú decides.

Lily soltó a Hugo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mirándolo a los ojos. El castaño continuó mirándola con los ojos húmedos y todos, Fred, Louis, Albus, Lorcan y Megara, notaron cómo la rabia y la ira se iba disolviendo de cada una de sus facciones. El cuerpo entero de Hugo se fue relajando y distendiendo mientras continuaba mirando directamente a los ojos de su prima.

—Te odio, Lily.— le dijo el castaño en un tono debilitado.

—Y yo a ti, tarado.— le dijo ella con seriedad.

—Tonta.— le dijo él.

—Al menos yo me ducho. Tú apestas.— le dijo.

—Pues tu aliento mañanero no es precisamente agradable.— contraatacó.

—Mientes.— le dijo ella.

—Da lo mismo.— dijo Hugo. —Nadie más ha olido tu aliento en esta sala fuera de mí. ¿A quién van a creerle?

Lily no pudo evitar mirar brevemente a Lorcan quien, a su vez, también la estaba mirando.

Sin embargo no tardaron en cortar el contacto visual.

Megara se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás, sentada.

—Esto se va a enfriar, así que apresúrense.— dijo la slytherin.

Fred y Louis fueron los primeros en avanzar hacia la comida.

—Gracias, Megara.— le dijeron al unísono.

La morena se cruzó de hombros.

—No es nada.— dijo.

—No.— dijo Hugo mientras caminaba hacia la comida, seguido por Albus y Lily. —Es mucho. Significa mucho que hayan venido.— miró a Lorcan. —Lo siento.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo el rubio esbozando una tenue sonrisa. —No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Somos amigos. Sáltate esas formalidades.

Fred miró a Lorcan mientras engullía un sánduche de queso.

—Tú no eres un amigo, eres parte de la familia.— le dijo. Y luego miró a Megara. —Y tú y Alexander. Todos han demostrado ser increíblemente generosos y desinteresados a lo largo de estos días. Gracias.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Lo hacen porque están saliendo con dos miembros de esta familia: Albus y Lucy.— dijo la pelirroja. —Así que deja de hablar de generosidad desinteresada.

—Pues Lorcan no sale con nadie en esta familia y sin embargo ha estado ayudándonos desde el primer momento.— dijo Louis.

Lorcan, quien había estado sirviendo jugo de calabaza en un vaso, algo sonrojado por la realidad de la situación, se lo extendió a Lily.

—Toma, Lilith.— le dijo, para luego disponerse a llenar otros vasos y entregárselos a los demás.

Albus se sentó junto a Megara y observó la bandeja sin rastro alguno de apetito. La morena lo miró sintiendo cómo su corazón se doblegaba y reblandecía. No soportaba verlo así: el gryffindoriano tenía la expresión de un animal perdido en una noche de invierno. No podía continuar estando enfadada con él, por más que lo quisiera, en esas circunstancias. Y eso la molestó aún más.

La morena tomó una tostada y empezó a untarla de mermelada de frutilla.

—Si no piensas servirte la comida lo haré por ti, Potter.— le dijo con evidente irritación. —Matarte de hambre no solucionará nada. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Albus se echó el cabello para atrás y cerró brevemente los ojos.

—Es difícil sentir ganas de comer cuando no sabes en dónde está tu prima y mejor amiga.— le dijo él en un tono bajo, asegurándose de que ni Hugo ni los demás pudieran escucharlo. —Cada día es como si fuera perdiendo algo de mí mismo. Cada día siento como si me estuviera deshaciendo. Y las horas son como golpes. ¿Entiendes?— Albus suspiró. —Ayer soñé con Rose. Soñé que la abrazaba y que besaba su rostro como cuando éramos niños. Y luego desperté y me di cuenta de que si ella no vuelve, si no la encuentran sana y salva, jamás volveré a besar ese rostro. Nunca más.

Megara, con los ojos humedecidos y la tostada en la mano, se inclinó hacia Albus olvidando por completo la presencia de los demás y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Corta y tiernamente. Y el mundo entero, de repente, desapareció para ambos. Y Albus se sintió más liviano y menos oprimido.

Luego, cuando ella tomó apenas unos milímetros de distancia, clavó sus ojos oscuros en los verdes del gryffindoriano.

—Cállate.— le dijo. —Rose volverá.

—Lo que está haciendo Scorpius...— dijo el moreno. —Nunca voy a poder terminar de agradecérselo.

La voz de Hugo, de repente, se levantó con fuerza:

—Megara.— le dijo. —Quiero hablar con Malfoy.

Lorcan frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué y para qué?— le preguntó.

—Ese es un problema entre Malfoy y yo.— dijo el castaño. —Él estuvo cuando pasó todo. Quiero saber por su propia boca cómo pudo haber permitido que se la llevaran.

—Scorpius no permitió que se llevaran a Rose.— lo corrigió Megara. —No pudo evitarlo y está muy dolido por ello.

Hugo negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo nada en tu contra ahora, Zabini.— le dijo. —De hecho, empiezas a no estar en mi lista de gente indeseable. Pero Malfoy... Malfoy es otra historia.

Lily miró a su primo con algo de hartazgo.

—Primero come y luego dúchate, Hugo.— le dijo la pelirroja. —O propagarás alguna epidemia generada por tu falta de higiene.

Hugo miró a sus primos con incomprensión.

—No los entiendo.— les dijo. —¿Es que acaso no quieren preguntarle a Malfoy qué demonios hace él aquí cuando Rose está quién sabe dónde?— soltó, indignado. —Todos en el colegio hablan sobre cómo Rose, al ser la más débil, fue secuestrada mientras que Malfoy, por ser el más fuerte y, por lo tanto, el que merece ganar la competencia, logró salvarse. — tensó los músculos. —Todos en este colegio son unos imbéciles.

Lily, exasperada, se puso de pie otra vez.

—¡Por supuesto que son unos imbéciles, Hugo!— soltó la pelirroja. — Malfoy no es más fuerte que Rose. Este colegio aún no ha conocido la furia de una pelirroja, pero van a acabar por conocerla. En cuanto a tus ideas de hablar con Malfoy, seamos sinceros: lo que en realidad quieres hacer es romperle la cara por no haber evitado que se llevaran a Rose. Y es algo que yo misma te ayudaría a hacer de no ser que en estos momentos Malfoy es lo que menos ocupa espacio en mi cabeza. Así que olvídate de esas ideas, por Merlín.

Todos guardaron silencio y Lily, después de haber estallado, volvió a sentarse.

Louis la miró con ojos de borrego.

—¿Quieres fruta?

La pelirroja bufó y asintió. La mañana ya había quedado atrás, pero allí estaban ellos, desayunando cuando quedaba poco para el almuerzo.

Comieron en silencio.

**12.-**

Dominique y Aarón llevaban algún tiempo caminando en silencio. El castaño estaba aliviado de que la ravenclaw hubiera optado por dejar de hablar, al menos durante algunos minutos, porque así podía concentrarse en seguir el camino correcto sin ninguna distracción. Ella, por su lado, sorteaba los obstáculos a unos pasos tras de él, mirándolo con curiosidad e intriga. La espalda de Aarón, notó, era ancha, como la de la mayoría de los chicos, y tonificada, pero además esbelta, como el lomo de un animal salvaje. No podía evitar sentir el impulso de estirar la mano y acaricar esa espalda tan distinta a la suya, sin embargo se contenía. "Ya piensa que eres lo suficientemente molesta sin que lo hayas tocado. Para ya, Dominique", se dijo a sí misma y suspiró: cómo odiaba el silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que dijo algo?

Tal vez ya era hora de reiniciar la charla.

—Conoces mucho el bosque para ser una persona a la que no le gustan los bosques.— comentó la ravenclaw.

Aarón cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos, decepcionado por el inicio de otro largo monólogo de la rubia, y bufó con cansancio.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no me gustan los bosques?— le dijo en un tono de resignación.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste.— dijo la rubia pestañeando varias veces. —Cuando confesaste que no te gustaban las plantas.

—Yo no he dicho eso.— dijo el castaño. —Jamás he dicho que no me gustan las plantas.

—Dijiste que no te gustaba ninguna planta en especial, lo que es igual a que no te gusta ninguna con fervor, lo que es igual a que no te gustan demasiado los bosques, porque los bosques tienen plantas.— dijo Dominique.

—Lo que dije fue que me gustaban todas las plantas.— la corrigió él, irritado, aunque intentando disimularlo. —Lo que significa que me gustan todos los bosques.

—Pero nunca dijiste que te gustaba una planta por encima de otra.— le replicó la rubia. —Y con tantas plantas es obligatorio que una te parezca mejor que otra. Si no es así es que te dan igual, lo que refuerza mi punto.

Aarón la miró brevemente y luego meneó la cabeza con algo de fastidio. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan pequeño y menudo ser tan irritante? Debía hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y sentido común para soportar aquella discusión sin sentido —que, además, no entendía por qué él había continuado, como arrastrado por la marea irrefrenable de palabras de la rubia— y recordar que Dominique Weasley no tenía la culpa de que él fuera poco tolerante para ese tipo de cosas. Ella, en realidad, era la única inocente en toda aquella historia. Que fuera parlanchina al extremo y algo torpe no lo habría sacado de sus casillas en otras circunstancias. Normalmente podía aguantar a ese tipo de personas, o fingir que lo hacía, pero toda la situación de Scorpius y Rose secuestrados había debilitado sus dotes de actuación y también su tolerancia.

—A menos, por supuesto, que me hayas mentido y sí tengas algunas plantas que te gusten más que otras.— le dijo la rubia jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos. —¿Mientes muy a menudo?

Aarón, sin voltear ni mirarla, le respondió:

—Sólo cuando es necesario.

Dominique aceleró el paso para no quedarse demasiado atrás: Aarón caminaba a un ritmo sereno, pero seguro, y ella en cambio solía retrasarse en cuanto se topaba con alguna raíz grande o rocas que le entorpecían el camino. Estaba algo agitada y acalorada, pero no estaba dispuesta a pedirle que fuera más despacio. Lo que menos quería hacer era ser un lastre en el viaje.

—¿Y cuándo es necesario mentir?— preguntó ella, curiosa.

Aarón giró hacia la izquierda, rehuyendo un camino por donde crecían hongos azules, y la rubia lo siguió de cerca.

—Muchas más veces de las que crees.— le dijo. —Sólo para algunas personas afortunadas es innecesario mentir.

Dominique frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Para quiénes?— le preguntó.

—Para los que viven en paz.— le respondió él.

Dominique clavó sus ojos celestes en la espalda del castaño.

—¿Y tú no vives en paz?— le preguntó.

Aarón, sin detenerse, guardó silencio, desconcertado. ¿Cómo era que había terminado insinuando que él no vivía en paz? Era la conversación que Dominique siempre iniciaba: una charla-enrredadera que lo empujaba a decir cosas que no quería decir. Jamás había sido tan descuidado antes. La ravenclaw parecía tener un talento para sacar a las personas de sus áreas de comodidad y hacerlas hablar más de lo debido.

—A veces sí.— se limitó a decirle. —A veces no. Como todo el mundo.

Dominique hizo una mueca pensativa.

—Pero acabas de decir que no todo el mundo es así. Que no todos necesitan mentir.— le dijo mientras reflexionaba. —Estoy confundida.

—El interior de las personas es confuso.— le dijo él de forma enigmática.

La rubia se rascó la cabeza.

—Más bien parece que no quieres que nadie te conozca.— murmuró, pero él la escuchó.

—Tal vez.— le respondió.

La rubia suspiró.

—Eres muy parco para tener sólo 21 años.— le dijo ella.

—¿Sólo?— le preguntó él, algo ofendido por el adverbio. —Soy seis años mayor a ti.

—Victoire es mayor a ti y no es tan misteriosa.— le dijo la ravenclaw.

—No soy misterioso.

Dominique soltó una risa corta que apagó llevándose la mano a los labios.

—Perdona... ¿qué dijiste?— le dijo en tono burlón.

—Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo.— se limitó a decirle él.

—Llevamos horas caminando juntos y ni siquiera me has dicho qué tipo de planta te gusta.— le dijo la rubia. —Yo te he contado hasta las historias que mi hermana me contaba cuando era niña, pero sigo sin saber nada de ti. ¿Y dices que no eres misterioso?

—No lo soy.— le dijo él. —Simplemente no veo el punto de responder a preguntas extrañas.

Dominique negó con la cabeza.

—No son preguntas extrañas. Sólo son preguntas.— dijo ella. —¿Por qué actúas como si fueras demasiado maduro como para decir cuál es tu planta favorita?

—¿Maduro?

—Parece que porque tienes 21 años y yo 15 sintieras que soy demasiado infantil como para responder a mis preguntas sobre la vegetación.

Aarón se sintió algo mareado por la charla con Dominique, pero aún así se las arregló para responder:

—La madurez no tiene nada que ver con la edad.

Dominique abrió la boca y lo apuntó con su dedo índice, aunque él, de espaldas, no pudo verlo.

—¡Esa es mi frase!— le dijo. —Yo te la dije a ti. Tiene mi sello.

—¿La dijiste tú?— le preguntó él, desconcertado. —No lo recordaba.— se volteó ligeramente para mirarla. —Sea como sea, la frase no te beneficia demasiado.

Dominique frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?— le preguntó con intriga.

Aarón suspiró, cansado.

—Porque tu edad mental aparenta ser inferior a la de tu edad.— le dijo sin poder contenerse. —No lo tomes como algo personal. Crecer no siempre es bueno.

Dominique lo miró con incredulidad y, luego de unos segundos, infló su pecho de aire, ofendida.

—Pues... físicamente tú no aparentas 21 años.— le dijo ella intentando desquitarse. —Si te pusiera un uniforme de ravenclaw pasarías por un alumno más, te lo aseguro. Así que no te sientas muy mayor.

Aarón volvió a entornar los ojos.

—Al menos yo no uso pijamas de animales o de astros con colores extravagantes.

Dominique abrió la boca como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría y sus labios temblaron.

—¿Desde cuándo las pijamas definen el grado de madurez de una persona?— le soltó.

Aarón bufó, aburrido.

—¿No podríamos caminar en silencio?— le preguntó.

Dominique negó con la cabeza.

—Odio el silencio.— le dijo.

La rubia se detuvo bruscamente y él, notándolo, se dio la media vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?— le preguntó en un tono irritado.

Dominique se rascó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es que...— dijo en un tono muy bajo. —Tengo que ir al baño.

Aarón cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, echándolo hacia atrás, hasta acariciarse la nuca y luego suspirar. Cuando volvió a abrir los párpados y la miró, fingió una sonrisa que Dominique supo que era falsa.

—Está bien.— le dijo él. —Puedes ir a hacer lo que tengas que hacer...

—Es pis.— le dijo Dominique, aclarándoselo. —Sólo pis.

—Puedes ir a hacer pis detrás de ese roble que tiene la rama torcida.— le dijo el castaño, señalándole el lugar.

—Pero...—comenzó ella con verguenza. —Está demasiado cerca.

—¿Y?— le preguntó él, hastiado. —Necesito tenerte bajo vigilancia si no quieres que alguna criatura te devore viva.

—Pero me da vergüenza.— le dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. —Me niego.

Aarón suspiró.

—Dominique, no voy a verte.— le dijo él. —No tengo ningún interés en espiarte en una situación así o en ninguna otra.

—Pero puedes escucharme.— dijo la rubia. —Y no quiero que nadie me escuche haciendo pis. Es un momento personal. Mío y de nadie más.

—Me cubriré los oídos.— le dijo el castaño.

—Eso no me asegura nada.— le dijo la rubia.

—Pues tendrá que bastarte, porque no pienso permitir que te alejes más.— le dijo él con tono autoritario. —Ahora, ve.

Dominique hizo un pequeño puchero, disgustada, y se dio la media vuelta para caminar hacia el árbol señalado. Aarón la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer detrás del tronco.

—¡Cúbrete los oídos!— le gritó ella a lo lejos.

Aarón entornó los ojos y, sintiéndose estúpido por ceder en los caprichos de una niña, le hizo caso. Los primeros segundos transcurrieron sin que él se preocupara. Todo lo que tenía en mente era a Rose y a Scorpius: estaba convencido de que detrás del ataque a los Granger y el secuestro de Rose estaba la mano de Ásban. Por eso había intentado sacarlo del camino desenmascarándolo delante de Rizieri y de Earlena: para que no pudiera proteger a Rose.

Suspiró. Si él hubiera estado allí, si hubiera llegado antes, quizás habría podido detener el asesinato de los Granger.

Quizás hubiera podido evitar el secuestro de Rose.

Aarón frunció el ceño y se quitó las manos de los oídos cuando notó que había pasado un minuto ya desde que Dominique se ocultó tras del árbol.

Se volteó y clavó sus ojos en el roble sin moverse de su lugar.

—Dominique.— la llamó. —¿Terminaste?

No hubo respuesta y eso lo puso en alerta. Inmediatamente empuñó su varita y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—Dominique.— la volvió a llamar. —Voy a acercarme.

El silencio persistente lo hizo avanzar a paso firme hacia el roble. Sabía que no debía haberse cubierto los oídos: había sido un tonto en hacerle caso a la rubia. Si algo le ocurría, si no conseguía llevarla a tiempo a los límites del bosque, Angélica se encargaría de matar a Rose y a Scorpius.

Aarón le dio la vuelta al roble y, altamente angustiado, corroboró que no había rastro alguno de la ravenclaw.

Llenó, desesperado, sus pulmones de aire.

—¡Dominique!— gritó mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a cada segundo. —¡Dominique!

La voz graciosa y fresca de la rubia le respondió a la distancia:

—¡Aquí!— le gritó ella. —¡Estoy aquí!

Aarón, siguiendo el sonido, levantó la cabeza y, con absoluta perplejidad, vio a Dominique trepada a en una de las ramas altas del roble.

Su rostro, antes preocupado, transmutó en uno lleno de enfado.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó en un tono árido.

Dominique, meciendo sus piernas desde arriba, le sonrió mientras abría su mochila y sacaba unas manzanas rojas.

—Tomé comida para nosotros.— dijo la rubia. —Las vi y dije: tendremos hambre pronto. Y si estamos hambrientos también estaremos cansados, y si estamos cansados avanzaremos con lentitud, lo que no es conveniente.

Aarón cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragándose todo su enojo, y luego volvió a mirarla.

—Baja.— le ordenó. —AHORA.

Dominique pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Estás molesto?— le preguntó.

Aarón decidió ignorar esa pregunta. Por poco su corazón se le había salido del pecho: durante unos segundos creyó que todo estaría perdido. Casi imaginó los titulares anunciando la muerte de Scorpius Malfoy y, después de unos días, la de Rose.

Y Dominique le preguntaba si estaba molesto.

Aquella era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

—Baja.— le ordenó otra vez levantando la voz.

Dominique enmudeció y, colocándose la mochila sobre los hombros, emprendió el camino de vuelta al suelo. Lamentablemente su zapato resbaló en uno de sus apoyos y gritó mientras caía al suelo desde una altura considerable.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Aarón corrió hacia el punto en donde Dominique iba a caer y ésta le cayó encima con todo su peso. Los dos cayeron al suelo gritando por el dolor y rodando sobre la tierra.

La rubia se llevó inmediatamente las manos a la boca cuando notó que, si bien ella no había salido lastimada —Aarón le había amortiguado la caída— el castaño, en cambio, se sujetaba el brazo con fuerza mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!— dijo la rubia, angustada, mientras se arrastraba hacia él. —¡Sé dar masajes contra este tipo de golpes! Victoire me enseño y yo...

—¡No te acerques!— le gritó Aarón mientras se impulsaba a sí mismo hacia atrás, distanciándose de ella.—Eres un peligro.

Dominique lo miró entre confundida y sorprendida.

—¿Un peligro?— preguntó y se señaló con el dedo índice la punta de la nariz. —¿Yo?

Aarón se levantó del suelo, sujetándose el brazo, y la miró con dureza.

—Sí.— le dijo. —Tú.— se echó el cabello hacia atrás y recogió su varita para guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —De ahora en adelante seguirás mis reglas durante el viaje: 1) quiero que te mantengas alejada de mí por lo menos un metro de distancia: así evitaremos que sigas cayéndome encima y siendo una amenaza; 2) tienes prohibido trepar árboles; 3) también está terminantemente prohibido tomar la iniciativa y dirigirte a cualquier lugar sin consultármelo; 4) no tienes permitido hablar a menos que sea importante.

Dominique lo miró, aún sentada en la tierra, con incomodidad.

—¿Alguna regla más?— le preguntó en un tono bajo.

—No, por lo pronto eso es todo.— le dijo Aarón, tranquilizándose.

La rubia se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

—No soy un peligro.— le dijo con frustración. —Fue un accidente, yo sólo quería...

Aarón clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella y se llevó el índice a los labios.

—Shhh.— la interrumpió. —Dije que sólo tenías permiso para hablar cuando fuera algo importante. Y tus excusas no lo son.

Dominique apretó los labios con indignación, pero calló. Aunque quería replicar al enfado del castaño no se sentía con la prerrogativa de hacerlo; después de todo era por él que ella estaba allí. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a fruncir el ceño con descontento.

Aarón suspiró y se arregló el cuello de la camisa.

—Vámonos.

**13.-**

Scorpius sintió un ardor intenso en su pierna y fue así como, de repente, emergió de la inconciencia. Abrió los párpados con dificultad, sintiéndose mareado y débil. Lo primero que logró divisar fueron los ojos azules que más amaba, y eso lo calmó. Sintió las caricias suaves de las manos de Rose sobre su cabeza y supo que no se trataba de un sueño ni de una alucinación: la había encontrado. A pesar del dolor volvió a sonreír. Los párpados se le cerraban y era incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, pero era infinitamente feliz.

Rose, con la mirada húmeda, le sonrió de vuelta mientras enlazaba su mano con la de él.

Casi había muerto de la preocupación cuando Scorpius se desmayó, herido de bala, contra la tierra frente a la comisaría. Rose gritó por ayuda y los magos y brujas cargaron el cuerpo del rubio al interior del edificio. Por fortuna tenían entre los suyos a un medimago que extrajo la bala de la pierna del rubio con mucho cuidado. Rose, al borde de la angustia, no descansó hasta que la operación hubo acabado y ella pudo, con su fuego, cauterizar la herida de Scorpius.

—Estará bien, pero primero debe bajarle la fiebre.— le dijo el mago a Rose. —Tenemos que estar pendientes y bajo ningún concepto debe esforzarse.

Rose no se movió del lado de Scorpius ni un solo segundo, incluso cuando ya no había nada por hacer salvo esperar a que despertara. Los magos y brujas la dejaron sola con el slytherin en una de las celdas de la comisaría —el único sitio en donde había una camilla—, porque entiendieron que se trataba de una situación privada y no querían intervenir.

Ahora, por fin, Scorpius había despertado y le devolvía la mirada. Rose no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas corrieran por su rostro al verlo allí, sano y salvo, junto a ella.

Casi había olvidado lo que era estar cerca de un ser amado.

Scorpius aún sonriéndole, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, le dijo:

—Sabía que te encontraría.

Rose se inclinó hacia él y lo besó tiernamente sobre los labios. Los dos se estremecieron por el contacto y sus pieles se erizaron, como si una corriente de agua los bañara por dentro. Scorpius soltó un breve quejido de dolor cuando ella se distanció unos centímetros y cerró los ojos. Su pierna aún le dolía, pero ya no como cuando recibió el impacto de bala.

¿Lo habían curado?

—Estuviste buscándome... No puedo creerlo.— murmuró Rose, acariciándolo. —¿Cómo?— le preguntó, confundida. —¿Cómo llegaste hasta mí?

Scorpius se humedeció los labios. Todo le daba vueltas, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar e iba a hacerlo por encima de todo.

—Gozenbagh me ayudó a escapar. Huí con unos licántropos que ahora se han volteado en nuestra contra...es una larga historia.— dijo el rubio con dificultad. —Sin la ayuda de Gozenbagh yo estaría ahora mismo en Hogwarts, encerrado contra mi voluntad, y no podría haberte encontrado.

Rose asintió y guardó silencio. Aarón, Aarón: ahora podía pensar en él sin ningún rencor. Era su mejor amigo, su único amigo fuera del marco de su monumental familia. Ahora podía entenderlo: podía entender por qué él había hecho lo que hizo con Cycill. Fue el único modo que encontró de protegerla, el único. Rose sabía ahora mejor que nadie que a veces no se podía hacer lo correcto, que a veces uno sólo podía hacer el mal menor. Se arrepentía tanto de haber tratado a Aarón como a un monstruo. Él sólo había intentado protegerla de Ásban.

Respiró hondo. Aarón no era un monstruo y, si lo era, entonces ella también.

Scorpius logró levantar su brazo y acariciar el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Perdóname.— le susurró.

Rose lo miró con incomprensión.

—¿Perdonarte?— le preguntó ella, confundida.

Scorpius tragó saliva y no cortó el contacto visual ni por un solo instante.

—Perdóname por no haber podido protegerte.

Rose sintió una tristeza enorme inundarla de pies a cabeza, pero logró controlar las lágrimas que cubrieron sus ojos y respiró con tranquilidad. Sabía que Scorpius se refería al momento en el que la raptaron, a la muerte de sus abuelos, a todo lo que ni él ni nadie habría podido evitar, sólo ella.

Si alguien tenía la culpa de no haber actuado a tiempo esa era ella misma: ella que no asumió sus poderes a tiempo, ella que desde niña había intentado ocultar y apagar el fuego dentro de sí. Ahora podía ver todo con claridad: había pagado las consecuencias de su cobardía con la sangre de sus abuelos y de otros tantos prisioneros como Aurora y Lidia. Ella pudo haberlos salvado, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan ingenua y cobarde.

—Nadie puede protegerme.— le dijo ella, finalmente, en un tono suave y profundo. —Sólo yo.

Scorpius miró a su alrededor por primera vez: estaba en una celda. ¿Cómo había llegado Rose a aquella comisaría?, se preguntó. ¿Quiénes eran las personas que lo habían apuntado con armas de fuego? ¿Policías?

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— le preguntó el rubio con una voz agotada mientras se permitía cerrar los ojos. —¿En dónde estamos?

Rose se humedeció los labios y desvió la mirada a un lado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a Scorpius? ¿Toda la verdad? No, no podía hacer eso. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, aunque quisiera contarle todo lo que había vivido y lo que sabía de Ásban, ¿no estaría poniéndolo en peligro al hacerlo? La única razón por la que Ásban no había atacado a Scorpius era porque éste no sabía nada de él y no representaba un peligro para sus planes. Si Scorpius se volteaba contra el mago, ¿qué le impediría a éste intentar eliminarlo como lo hizo con ella?

¿Era realmente una opción inteligente decirle la verdad?

Rose tragó saliva. Además, no era sólo eso lo que le preocupaba: no se sentía capaz de contarle a Scorpius todo lo que le habían hecho en aquel lugar. No podía encontrar las palabras y no quería hallarlas. Era demasiado doloroso. ¿Cómo la vería él a ella si le contaba que había matado a más de cien muggles para liberarse? Scorpius era muy recto, muy moral y ético, ¿acaso no la despreciaría cuando lo supiera?

Rose tragó saliva y sintió todo en su interior sobrecogerse ante aquella posibilidad. El desprecio de Scorpius era algo que no creía ser capaz de tolerar. No podría recibir la mirada llena de decepción del slytherin, no podía.

De repente, Rose se sintió sola. Completamente sola.

Pero no iba a rendirse, no podía rendirse. Tenía un propósito, había una razón por la que había nacido y crecido con aquellos poderes: su destino era acabar con Ásban. Él era el peligro para el mundo mágico, para todos. Morgana le había entregado los anillos por una razón, estaba escrito que Rose competiría por el puesto dentro de la Orden. Ahora dependía de ella alcanzar la meta que Morgana le había trazado. Por primera vez confiaba plenamente en la profecía. Confiaba en la sangre de fuego.

Su responsabilidad, su deber, era mucho más grande de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Sus sentimientos, su vida, todo eran problemas minúsculos en comparación con lo que estaba destinada a ser.

Rose se puso de pie y, con delicadeza, soltó la mano de Scorpius.

—Es una historia muy larga.— le dijo. —Ya habrá tiempo para que pueda explicártelo todo pero, por ahora, necesitas descansar.

Scorpius volvió a soltar un quejido y luego suspiró, respirando agitadamente. Estaba bañado en sudor y le costaba mantenerse despierto.

—Rose...— le murmuró él, casi dormido. —Ellos vendrán por nosotros... Los licántropos.— dijo el rubio. —Tenemos que regresar antes de que...

Rose se acercó a él y le acarició la frente con suavidad y afecto. Nunca antes había visto su amor por Scorpius de forma tan nítida como ahora. Lo quería tanto que sentía que jamás permitiría que nadie lo lastimara, que nadie le hiciera lo que a ella le habían hecho.

Scorpius había ido a buscarla, había escapado, había abandonado todo por ella. ¿Cómo podría Rose ponerlo en peligro contándole lo de Ásban? ¿Cómo podría ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo haría que él le creyera cuando no tenía pruebas de lo que había visto en ese video que le mostraron en el campo de concentración?

No, debía pensar muy cuidadosamente lo que le diría. Todo había cambiado y había cosas más importantes que sus ganas de ser honesta con Scorpius: ella tenía la responsabilidad de sacar de la Orden a un mago que se había corrompido por el poder, uno que, por una razón que aún desconocía, colaboraba con muggles que asesinaban a magos y a brujas. El General se lo había dicho: ¿buscaba Ásban la guerra? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cuántos lobos son?— le preguntó ella en un tono bajo, retomando la conversación.

—Tres...— murmuró Scorpius.

Rose asintió y, justo cuando el rubio pareció volver a perder el conocimiento, le dijo en voz baja:

—Me encargaré de ellos.

**14.-**

Lucy abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que vio fue el reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde. Asustada se sentó sobre la cama, ¿cómo podía haber dormido tanto? Recordó, por supuesto, que aquello era normal en ella: cuando se deprimía era como si todo el sueño del mundo le cayera sobre los hombros. Y ciertamente estaba deprimida: cada día sin obtener noticias sobre el paradero de Rose la estaba dejando exhausta física y emocionalmente.

Miró a su alrededor con cansancio: estaba en la habitación de Alexander y, como era usual, todo permanecía perfectamente acomodado en su sitio. El castaño, quien parecía haber salido sin despertarla, había doblado las medias de la hufflepuff y las había dejado acomodadas sobre una silla junto a sus zapatos —los que, por alguna extraña razón, parecían más brillantes y limpios que ayer—. ¿Había Alexander limpiado sus zapatos?

Definitivamente el slytherin tenía serios problemas respecto al orden y a la limpieza.

Lucy se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró. ¿Cómo podía un chico tan obsesionado con el orden sobrevivir sin enloquecer en un mundo tan caótico?

La pelinaranja se humedeció los labios: todos esos días sin saber nada de Rose habrían sido insoportables sin la ayuda de Alexander. El castaño había hecho todas sus tareas y no la dejaba sola ni un segundo. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás él estaba empezando a cansarse de ser su niñera y por eso salió de la habitación: para tomar aire. Lucy suspiró. No quería incomodar a Alexander pero, como siempre, estaba abusando de su gentileza y de su amistad.

Porque seguían siendo amigos, después de todo, ¿o no?

Lucy se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza. Lo único que quería era que Rose regresara para que su mente dejara de ser un caos y pudiera abrazarla y contarle la verdad sobre ella y Alexander y pedirle su opinión y aclararse a sí misma.

Aunque, en el fondo, la verdad era evidente y terrorífica: había vuelto enamorarse.

Y de una forma que jamás creyó posible y que no podía compararse con lo que una vez sintió por Ben.

¿Eso no significaba, entonces, que si Alexander decidía hacerla a un lado ella sufriría aún más de lo que sufrió con Ben?

No, no estaba lista para semejante dolor. No podría soportarlo.

Lucy escuchó golpeteos contra el cristal de la ventana y se puso de pie para ve a Fanom, la lechuza de Alexander, pidiendo entrar con una carta. La hufflepuff se apresuró a abrir la ventana y la lechuza penetró en la habitación hasta depositar la carta sobre la cama.

—Ven aquí, Fanom, te haré caricias.— le dijo la pelinaranja mientras se sentaba junto al ave y la acariciaba tiernamente.

La carta quedó allí, descansando sobre la cama.

Afuera, Alexander se encaminaba de vuelta a la sala común de Slyherin con varios libros que necesitaba para completar algunas tareas de Lucy. Había decidido hacerle primero los ensayos y para eso requería buena bibliografía, una que fuera interesante y potente. Encontró, además, un hechizo para que su pluma reprodujera la letra de la Hufflepuff, cosa que él no podría hacer: sus caligrafías era muy distintas.

Justo a la entrada de la sala común se tropezó con Olivia y los libros se le cayeron al suelo. Los dos se sonrieron y se apresuraron a recogerlos en conjunto.

—Discúlpame, Alex, no te vi.— le dijo la rubia.

—No te preocupes.— le dijo él con amabilidad.

Mientras recogían los libros, ella, intencionalmente, tomó la mano del castaño entre las suyas. El slytherin la miró con desconcierto y ella le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

—En realidad me alegra haber tropezado contigo.— le dijo. —Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hablarte, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

Alexander dejó los libros apilados en el suelo y, aún de cuclillas, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿De qué?— le preguntó.

Olivia se humedeció los labios.

—Durante años tú yo hemos tenido una relación bastante difusa.— le dijo ella. —Salíamos de vez en cuando y...

—Nos acostábamos de vez en cuando.— le dijo Alexander son suavidad. —Sé precisa. No hay necesidad de usar eufemismos.

Olivia sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón.— le dijo. —Nos hemos estado acostando esporádicamente durante años sin ninguna traba emocional de por medio. Yo he tenido mis novios y tú has tenido a otras chicas, pero eso nunca ha evitado que disfrutemos de vez en cuando juntos.

Alexander esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Pero ahora tengo novia, Olivia.— le dijo. —Es diferente.

Olivia gateó hacia él y estuvo tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron. La chica se mordió los labios y Alexander no pudo evitar posar su mirada en ellos. Olivia sonrió al darse cuenta de que, aunque él no hacía ningún intento por cortar la distancia y besarla, tampoco se había alejado.

—Tienes novia, lo entiendo.— le dijo la rubia. —Pero también entiendo que no eres de esos tipos que se conforman con la rutina y los compromisos estables. Tú buscas diversión y te encantan las aventuras, los cambios. Apuesto a que Lucy Weasley no conoce esa parte de ti.

Alexander la miró con determinación.

—Conoce muchas otras.— le dijo.

—No me malinterpretes: no intento separarte de tu novia.— dijo Olivia muy suavemente. —Sólo quiero que sepas que, si te aburres, estoy aquí.

El castaño, manteniendo su actitud segura y gentil, tomó sus libros y se puso de pie.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Olivia, pero no voy a aburrirme.— le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. —Lucy es todo lo que quiero y todo lo que necesito.— algo en sus ojos brilló con intensidad. — Ella es mi vida.

La rubia se puso de pie también, esta vez con el rostro demudado por la decepción y, quizás, la envidia.

—Pues entonces tus necesidades han cambiado mucho.

Él asintió.

—No te imaginas cuánto.

Y tras decirlo, Alexander pronunció la contraseña y entró a su sala común.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta de su habitación se sorprendió de encontrar a Lucy de pie, con una carta abierta entre sus manos y Fanom en el marco de la ventana.

La pelinaranja, con las manos temblorosas y los ojos húmedos, lo miró a los ojos.

—Alex... — le dijo. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

**15.-**

Dominique aceleró el paso al ver que se estaba alejando demasiado de Aarón, pero mantuvo la distancia indicada por él con verdadera disciplina. Se sentía mal por haberlo lastimado sin intención alguna y por ser tan torpe todo el tiempo: lo único que la consolaba era saber que, en el fondo, estaba haciendo algo por Rose. Miró hacia delante y vio cómo el castaño avanzaba con seguridad y concentración, fijándose en el camino correcto, inspeccionando detalles que a ella le parecían insignificantes porque desconocía la forma de manejarse en un bosque mágico. Suspiró. No podía evitar sentirse como un lastre aunque hubiera hecho todo lo posible por no serlo. Aarón estaba enfadado con ella y tenía razón para estarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan descuidada? Siempre se había preguntado por qué conjugaba en ella todo el caos de la familia Weasley-Potter. Ninguno de sus primos y primas parecía tener una brújula rota en lugar de frente. ¿Es que acaso había nacido defectuosa? Victoire era creativa y lista, Louis valiente y divertido, y ella... ella, en cambio, ni siquiera era más inteligente que Victoire, quien había sido una Hufflepuff.

Suspiró otra vez. "Soy mi peor enemiga", se repitió con tristeza y desánimo.

Y, entonces, cuando levantó la mirada hacia el frente, su rostro palideció.

Aarón no estaba.

Dominique se detuvo bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Pudo sentir cómo su corazón se detenía por unos instantes y luego volvía a latir, desaforado, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

No, no podía haberlo perdido.

Aarón la mataría.

La colgaría de un árbol y la abandonaría.

La ataría del cuello como a un perrito y la pasearía por el bosque de forma humillante.

La haría comer babosas, ranas, sapos gigantes, arañas venenosas, serpientes de colores...

No. No podía haberlo perdido. No podía.

—¿Aarón?— lo llamó con una voz algo quebradiza por el miedo. Se aclaró la garganta y levantó más el tono—¿Aarón?

Sólo le respondió el silencio.

"Por Merlín, Camelot, Merlín, Morgana, los caballeros de la mesa redonda, el zumo de calabaza, las medias de Roxanne, los calzoncillos de Fred, la cerveza de mantequilla, la escoba de Hugo, el cabello de Lily, los dulces de la abuela, los ojos de Albus y la inteligencia de Rose... ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?", pensó la rubia, desesperada.

Miró a todos lados, angustiada. ¿Y si se quedaba allí? No, esa era una mala idea. Cualquier criatura del bosque podría aparecer y entonces ella estaría perdida.

Pero ya estaba perdida. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Dominique bufó y se pasó una mano por la frente. Todo era culpa de sus piernas: eran demasiado cortas en comparación con las de Aarón y, por lo tanto, no podía seguirle el ritmo de caminata.

"Eres un lastre, Dominique", se dijo a sí misma con angustia.

Un ruido la hizo girar bruscamente hacia su derecha. Su rostro, como por arte de magia, se iluminó. A lo lejos pudo ver, anonadada, la figura esbelta y blanca de un unicornio pastando alegremente en el bosque. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos, incrédula ante lo que estaba viendo.

"Tiene que ser una alucinación", pensó, conmovida.

La belleza del animal era tan grandiosa que Dominique sintió como si un manantial la estuviera bañando por dentro. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reflexionar sobre lo que le ocurría, empezó a caminar hacia el bello animal con lentitud y cuidado. Necesitaba estar cerca, acariciarlo... Sabía que los unicornios eran animales salvajes y que no se dejaban tocar por cualquiera, pero al menos quería intentarlo. Era su sueño hecho realidad.

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de la criatura.

—Hola, soy Dominique...— susurró ella mientras se acercaba con cuidado. —Soy tu fan desde que nací. Eres hermoso y tu existencia me llena de felicidad. No quiero lastimarte...

La rubia estiró la mano hacia el unicornio mientras continuaba acortando la distancia. Cuando entre los dos quedó tan sólo un metro de separación, el unicornio relinchó, agitó las patas delanteras en el aire, y salió corriendo en sentido opuesto huyendo de ella.

Dominique dejó caer su brazo extendido a un lado de su cuerpo y en su rostro se dibujó un puchero.

—Estuve tan cerca...— murmuró con tristeza.

Un nuevo ruido, esta vez extraño y desosegante, la hizo voltear y mirar al suelo. A una distancia considerable vio algo moviéndose entre la maleza, pero no pudo identificar de qué se trataba. Retrocedió lentamente y clavó sus ojos en el sitio de donde provenía el ruido. Parecía el sonido de una criatura con pinzas.

La rubia casi gritó cuando sintió una mano posándose con firmeza en su hombro, pero entonces vio a Aarón indicándole que guardara silencio mientras sacaba una espada larga y brillante.

—Te dije que no te alejaras demasiado.— le murmuró él, enfadado.

—Es muy difícil mantener la distancia de un metro, guardar silencio y no perderte, todo a la vez.— le soltó ella, frustrada. —Fuiste tú quien me perdió a mí.

—No hay tiempo para discutir.— le dijo él, clavando sus ojos en el sitio de donde provenía el ruido. —Es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí antes de que...

Pero Dominique gritó cuando, a su espalda, sintió la fuerza de una criatura cayendo sobre ella. La rubia se sacudió en la tierra hasta que supo que la criatura ya no estaba sobre ella. Se arrastró hacia atrás al ver a una acromántula mediana, del tamaño de un perro, mostrándole los colmillos de forma amenazadora. La criatura se volvió a lanzar sobre ella.

La ravenclaw gritó y cerró los ojos.

Esta vez lo que escuchó fue el quejido de Aarón.

Dominique abrió los párpados y vio a la acromántula muerta, cortada en dos, sobre la tierra. A unos centímetros, justo entre el cadáver de la criatura y ella, estaba el castaño, quien respiraba agitadamente mientras se sostenía el brazo derecho.

—Me salvaste...— murmuró la rubia, incrédula. —Me iba a atacar y tú...

Dominique guardó silencio cuando vio que el antebrazo de Aarón tenía un rasguño bastante profundo del que manaba sangre. No parecía una mordida, pero sí un intento de una.

Las acromántulas poseían un veneno muy tóxico, lo había aprendido en las clases de Hagrid.

La rubia palideció.

—¿Te mordió? ¿Te hizo eso con sus pinzas?— le preguntó atropelladamente mientras gateaba hacia él.

Esta vez Aarón no le impidió acercarse.

—Escucha...— le dijo él con la voz muy débil. —No va a ocurrirme nada, necesito que me creas, pero es probable que pierda el conocimiento muy pronto y que tenga algo de fiebre. Necesitamos encontrar un refugio, un lugar en donde podamos estar seguros mientras yo...— cerró los ojos. —Ayúdame a levantarme.

Dominique lo miró con pánico.

—¿Cómo vas a estar bien si la acromántula te hirió con su veneno hipertóxico de muerte?— le soltó, angustiada. —Tenemos que regresar, alguien tiene que curarte, Madame Pomfrey sabrá qué hacer y...

—¡No!— soltó Aarón con fuerza. Respiraba agitadamente y su piel se había empezado a cubrir por una fina capa de sudor. —Necesito que me obedezcas. Sé lo que digo y sé lo que hago. Confía en mí.

Dominique negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti si ni siquiera sé cuál es tu planta favorita?

Aarón, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no desfallecer, no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. La situación, precisamente por gravedad, había empezado a parecerle cómica.

—Me gustan los pinos.— le dijo con la voz apagada por el agotamiento.

Dominique lo miró con interés.

—¿Por qué los pinos?— le preguntó.

Aarón tragó saliva.

—Porque son fuertes, recios, y altos... muy altos. Soportan los climas más extremos. Son sobrevivientes.

Dominique lo miró profundamente durante unos segundos y sus ojos celestes, igual que lagunas limpias, brillaron como si el sol dejara caer sus rayos sobre ellos y los transparentara. La rubia le sonrió al castaño con ternura y, de repente, lo tomó de la mano de forma inesperada.

—Sobrevivientes como tú.— le dijo ella, y él la miró a los ojos con desconcierto, como si no hubiera esperado que ella lo interpretara de esa forma.

Dominique se puso de pie sin soltar la mano del castaño y sin cortar el contacto visual con él.

—Ahora tengo algo a lo que aferrarme, así que confiaré en ti: buscaremos ese refugio juntos.

**16.-**

—¡Rose!— la llamó uno de los magos que inspeccionaba a través de su rifle el exterior de la comisaría por una ventana. —Los licántropos...creo que ya están aquí.

Rose se acercó a la ventana y vio, a lo lejos, tres hombres altos, vestidos con pantalones y chaquetas de cuero negro, caminando a paso seguro hacia el edificio.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso.

—Que nadie salga.— le dijo al mago antes de desaparecer. —Es una orden.

El mago asintió y continuó apuntando hacia fuera con el rifle y, en caso de emergencia, la varita en el bolsillo.

Afuera, Jason, Roy y Adam se detuvieron a unos metros de la comisaría, sonrientes. Jason aspiró con fuerza y el aire penetró en sus pulmones mientras que una sonrisa perversa se dibuja en su rostro.

—Huele a Rojo y Negro.— les dijo a sus compañeros. —Esto será una fiesta.

La puerta de la entrada de la comisaría se abrió y los tres licántropos vieron, entretenidos, cómo una pelirroja emergía completamente desarmada, con unas botas negras y un uniforme oscuro de policía. La chica caminó, sin el menor rastro de temor, hacia los tres licántropos y ellos levantaron sus cejas, sorprendidos por la proximidad voluntaria de aquella pelirroja.

Rose se detuvo a tan solo un metro de ellos y paseó sus ojos azules por los tres chicos, inspeccionándolos como si se tratara de objetos y no de criaturas vivas.

Roy respiró con placer y cerró los ojos brevemente.

—Así que eres Rojo.— dijo el licántropo relamiéndose los labios y mirándola de arriba abajo. —Ahora entiendo por qué Negro estaba tan obsesionado con la idea de encontrarte. Te ves deliciosa.

Rose miró a Roy con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Odio perder el tiempo, así que haré que nuestra charla sea corta.— dijo la pelirroja. —Sé que vienen a buscar a Scorpius.

—Y a ti.— dio Adam.

—Y a mí.— dijo la pelirroja. —Pero no van a poder tenernos, lo siento. Al contrario, quiero que hagan algo por mí que estoy segura de que no les costará ningún trabajo.

Los licántropos rieron al unísono.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué dices que no podremos tomar la comisaría contigo y Negro adentro?— preguntó Adam. —¿Crees que una pequeña bruja desarmada y un chico herido junto a unos...quince... magos armados podrán con tres hombres lobos puros?

Rose sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

—No.— le respondió. —Creo que yo sola podré con ustedes.

Los licántropos la miraron con incomidad y confusión durante un par de segundos antes de que se vieran forzados a sostenerse las cabezas con fuerza y a soltar intensos quejidos de dolor.

Rose se mantuvo quieta y serena en su lugar.

—Lo que estoy haciendo ahora es sólo recubrir levemente de calor el interior de sus cabezas, no es ni la décima potencia de lo que puedo hacer con sus cerebros.— dijo la pelirroja. —Aún estoy aprendiendo a controlar este poder, pero creo que pronto, si practico lo suficiente, podré escoger las zonas del cerebro que quiero quemar. ¿Les gusta? Puedo continuar durante horas...

Jason fue el primero en caer arrodillado al suelo, subyugado por el dolor, luego, aunque resistiéndose, lo hizo Roy. Adam fue el único que, aún de pie, se atrevió a no inclinarse ante la pelirroja. Soltando quejidos de dolor la miraba los ojos, desafiante. Rose, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, caminó lentamente hacia él y, con cada paso, Adam sintió su dolor incrementar dentro de su cráneo.

—Hazte un favor a ti mismo y déjate caer.— le dijo Rose con suavidad. —Sea como sea, soy la más fuerte.

Después de un par de segundos Adam, soltando un grito de frustración, cayó arrodillado junto a sus amigos.

Rose pestañeó un par de veces y los licántropos se desplomaron en el suelo, aliviados, pero aún atemorizados por lo que acababan de experimentar.

—Tú...— murmuró Adam, adolorido, desde el suelo. —...no eres como Negro.

Rose levantó levemente su mentón en el aire y lo miró con condescendencia.

—Yo no soy como nadie.— le dijo. —Sólo soy yo.

Roy, con el cuerpo temblándole, logró ponerse de pie otra vez, humillado y derrotado. Sus compañeros lo imitaron con gran dificultad.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?— le preguntó, entre dientes.

Rose se cruzó en brazos y los miró con seriedad.

—Lo único que quiero es que sean lo que son.— dijo la pelirroja. —Ustedes comen carne humana, ¿no es así? Yo tengo un lugar al que quiero que vayan para darse un festín.

Desde el interior de la comisaría los magos y brujas observaban todo muy de cerca, listos para atacar en caso de que algo saliera mal. Jamás dejarían que su líder, Rose, saliera lastimada. Pensaban protegerla hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Suspiraron aliviados cuando la vieron darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso hacia el edificio. Los licántropos giraron también y emprendieron una caminata en sentido contrario, retomando la carretera abandonada.

Cuando Rose entró los magos y brujas se reunieron a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó una bruja. —¿A dónde los enviaste?

Rose se echó el cabello rojo y rizado atrás de los hombros.

—Los envié al campo de concentración en donde se mataron a todos esos niños.— dijo en un tono afectado. —Los envié con los muggles.

Los magos y brujas miraron a Rose con extrema confusión.

—Dijiste que no debíamos matar a nadie más.— le dijo una bruja.— Que no debíamos seguir manchándonos las manos.

Rose asintió y le devolvió la mirada.

—Por eso serán los licántropos los que se las ensucien por nosotros.— dijo la pelirroja. —Esos bastardos no merecen vivir. Nadie va a castigarlos. Nadie. Sólo nosotros. Mataron a niños... niños pequeños...

Rose tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse y mantener su mente clara y limpia. Cuando abrió los párpados vio a los magos y brujas mirándola con ternura, esperando otra vez por sus palabras.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Mis abuelos eran muggles y fueron las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida.— les dijo. —No quiero que odien a los muggles... En este mundo la guerra no es entre magos y no magos: es entre personas y monstruos. Hay seres humanos que en realidad son monstruos. Y esos no merecen nuestra compasión.

Uno de los magos dejó su rifle sobre una de las mesas y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— le preguntó. —Ya no hay nadie más a quién salvar.

Rose asintió, dándole la razón.

—No, ya no hay a quiénes salvar... por ahora.— dijo, pensativa. —Sólo queda una cosa más por hacer.

**17.-**

—Por favor, aguanta, no te desmayes...— le rogó Dominique mientras ayudaba a Aarón a acostarse sobre la tierra.

Habían encontrado el refugio ideal a pocos metros del lugar en donde la acromántula los había atacado. El castaño, apenas con fuerzas para caminar, se había apoyado en Dominique hasta identificar un roble mágico de tronco amplio y robusto. La rubia recordaba que Hagrid les había hablado de ese tipo de árboles: se abrían si se les hacía cosquillas en la madera y se cerraban de la misma manera. Una vez que entraron, Aarón se dejó caer, agotado, sobre la tierra. Dominique vio cómo el tronco los envolvía y los aseguraba en su interior oscuro y húmedo. Luego se arodilló junto al castaño para obligarlo a recostarse. El espacio era pequeño, pero suficiente para los dos. Aarón temblaba y sudaba mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Parecía estar sufriendo.

—¿Te duele mucho?— preguntó ella, asustada. La luz en el interior del tronco era escasa, pero suficiente como para poder verlo y notar su expresión afligida.

Aarón no le respondió: parecía no ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. La rubia llevó su mano a la frente del chico y se espantó: estaba ardiendo en fiebre. No lo pensó más y, desesperada, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa con la intención de refrescarlo. Él no hizo nada para impedírselo, lo que confirmó su miedo de que él ya no estaba consciente, sino delirando por el calor in crescendo de su cuerpo. Su pecho firme, torneado, desnudo ante los ojos de Dominique, subía y bajaba por el ritmo de una respiración agitada e intranquila. La rubia, aún asustada, notó la belleza del cuerpo masculino que tenía en frente con algo de vergüenza. Nunca había visto el torso desnudo de un chico que no fuera familiar suyo y el de Aarón era muy diferente: era el de un hombre de 21 años, no el de un adolescente. La forma de sus hombros y sus músculos delataban su verdadera edad. En cambio, cuando estaba vestido, podría haber pasado por un alumno de séptimo curso.

—Lo siento mucho...—murmuró ella, agustiada, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. —Te pusiste en medio de la acromántura y yo...me salvaste y ahora... Todo es mi culpa. No debí perderte de vista. Tienes razón: soy un peligro. Lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto.

Dominique apoyó sus manos en la tierra y sollozó en silencio. ¿Qué haría si Aarón moría allí, frente a ella, por su torpeza e ineptitud? Jamás podría perdonárselo a sí misma. Jamás. Odiaba verlo así, sufriendo, y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Odiaba que por su culpa estuvieran retrasándose. ¿Qué pasaría si no llegaban a tiempo? ¿Y si lastimaban a su prima y a Malfoy?

—No debí venir...—murmuró, llorando. —No debí...

Se interrumpió y levantó la mirada cuando una repentina luz rosa la sobresaltó. Dominique vio, sorprendida, cómo el tronco del árbol que la rodeaba se iluminaba con gran intensidad. Se juntó aún más a Aarón y lo vio, temblando por la fiebre, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, con la mano derecha apenas rozando la pared del tronco iluminado.

Entonces, algo inverosímil ocurrió.

Dominique, impactada, vio cómo varias imágenes aparecieron en el tronco todas mezcladas, incoherentes, caóticas, móviles, como si estuviera viendo una película vanguardista de aquellas que a su prima Lucy le gustaban tanto. Pronto la velocidad de las apariciones se relentizó y las imágenes se fueron reduciendo. Cada vez era más claro ver lo que aparecía en aquel tronco que se había transformado en una pantalla de cine. Al principio no estaba segura de lo que veía, pero pronto, cuando vio a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros inconfundibles, lo comprendió.

Dominique tragó saliva.

¿Estaba viendo el pasado de Aarón?

La rubia clavó sus ojos celestes en la mano del castaño que estaba junto al tronco. Hagrid le había hablado de algunos árboles mágicos que tenían facultades adivinatorias complejas. Les había contado, una vez, cómo encontró uno que al ser tocado le mostró la proyección entera de su vida. Era evidente que eso estaba ocurriendo ahora. Aarón tenía su mano en contacto con el tronco y por eso aquellas imágenes estaban siendo proyectadas.

"No soy una entrometida, debo solucionar esto", se dijo, y intentó alcanzar la mano del castaño para separarla del tronco, pero él, inconsciente aún, la tomó por la muñeca con su otra mano y la mantuvo inmovilizada. La fiebre no le permitía reaccionar. Dominique se humedeció los labios.

—Aarón, suéltame, no lo entiendes...Yo no quiero ser una entrometida. De verdad no quiero...— soltó, entre asustada y preocupada, pero él sólo la sujetó con más fuerza, como si fuera lo único a lo que pudiera asirse para no caer.

Dominique, culpable, cerró los ojos. No, no quería ver; pero sí quería hacerlo. Tenía que luchar contra sus ganas de mirar lo que no debía. Era la vida privada e íntima del castaño: ¿cómo podía aprovecharse de su momento de mayor fragilidad para espiarlo? Aarón soltó un leve quejido y ella abrió los ojos, angustiada, sólo para comprobar que continuaba delirando. Entonces, sus ojos se quedaron anclados en las imágenes del tronco.

Y ya no pudo volver a despegarlos de allí.

Lo vio todo y, a la vez, nada. Vio a un pequeño Aarón de rostro tierno y ojos grandes, de sonrisa amplia e inocente; lo vio saltando, jugando, leyendo, abrazarse a su madre, una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros como los de él, muy bella, que transmitía paz y serenidad. Vio al pequeño Aarón ser feliz, ser amado, ser protegido. Lo vio también junto a Gothias Gozenbagh, ex miembro de la Orden: vio a padre e hijo compartiendo en un picnic en el césped. ¿Qué edad podría tener Aarón en esas imágenes? ¿Cinco años? ¿Seis? Luego lo vio sentado junto a la fogata dibujando con lápices de colores y vio a la madre abriendo una carta. La vio caminar hacia el pequeño Aarón y abrazarlo, despedirse de él, decirle unas palabras que ella no pudo escuchar, desaparecer. Vio la carta incinerarse pocos segundos después de que el pequeño Aarón la examinara con sus pequeñas manos. Vio los gritos y el llanto de un Gothias Gozenbagh devastado. Vio el sollozar interminable del pequeño Aarón abrazado al retrato de su madre. Lo vio vestido de negro, con sus pequeños pies hundidos en el césped frente a la lápida de Daria Gozenbagh. Y ya nunca más Dominique vio juegos, caricias, felicidad. Lo único que apareció frente a sus ojos fueron imágenes de vacío, de la más absoluta soledad de un niño abandonado en una mansión llena de sirvientes que intentaban hacerlo reír, y a veces él reía, y a veces los abrazaba y jugaba a que los sirvientes eran sus padres, a que lo querían, a que no estaba solo y el mundo era justo y cálido, a que su infancia no le había sido arrebatada de los brazos. Dominique vio a Gothias Gozenbagh entrar a la mansión y ni siquiera mirar al pequeño Aarón. Lo vio caminar hacia el despacho y desaparecer siempre como un fantasma. Vio a Aarón solo en cada cumpleaños, en cada navidad, en cada aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Vio sus pequeñas piernas colgando solitarias de la misma silla de un comedor en donde sólo él comía. Lo vio cuidar de perros viejos rescatados en el bosque cercano a su casa y verlos morir a todos a lo largo del tiempo. Lo vio cavar en la tierra para enterrarlos, bajo el sol, bajo la lluvia, empujar la pala con toda la fuerza que un niño pudiera tener y levantar la tierra, depositar al fiel animal con respeto en el agujero, cubrirlo siempre con una manta celeste, llorar en silencio. Lo vio velar a todo aquel ser que alguna vez le hizo compañía, llorar encerrado en el baño o bajo las sábanas. Lo vio ser golpeado por su padre cuando una vez le dijo algo que lo disgustó. Lo vio crecer recibiendo de vez en cuando visitas de Ginger, Fiodor y Gania. Lo vio asistir a clases, ser el mejor en cada una de las materias, recibir la atención de todos los que lo rodeaban, fingir ser feliz y regresar a una mansión siempre solitaria, siempre enorme, siempre como un túnel, y mirar el retrato de la madre ausente y dejar de llorar, dejar de llorar y en cambio estudiar y hacer mucho ejercicio, llenar todo el tiempo vacío, llenar el dolor. Lo vio entrenar incansablemente hastar graduarse. Lo vio matar monstruos, ser parte de un equipo. Lo vio salir con chicas, dormir con ellas, despedirse al día siguiente y siempre visitar la tumba de la madre bajo la nieve. Lo vio conocer a una muchacha rubia tras las rejas, conectar con ella como nunca lo había hecho antes, hablar todos los días con ella, besarla y acariciarla como si fuera lo más preciado, ayudarla escapar...

Lo vio ser atacado por esa mujer-licántropo, lo vio padecer y ser dado de baja en su trabajo. Vio a Rose en una isla, a Malfoy, vio a Aarón sollozando nuevamente ante una tumba marmólea, la de Gothias Gozenbagh. Lo vio en todo y, poco después, Aarón despegó inconscientemente su mano del tronco y todas las imágenes se esfumaron.

Dominique temblaba de pies a cabeza y apenas podía hablar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una tristeza, una compasión invadiéndola como una plaga. Sus ojos celestes se humedecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas de forma incontrolable. No sabía ni podía explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos. No creía posible expresar o entender una soledad tan grande: la soledad de alguien a quien le gustaban los pinos porque eran sobrevivientes.

Aarón era un sobreviviente.

¿Cómo se podía estar tan solo en el mundo? ¿Cómo podía alguien con el peso de tanta ausencia? ¿Por qué nadie había notado nunca esa soledad? ¿Por qué nadie había intentado proteger a ese niño? ¿Por qué?

Dominique acarició el rostro febril de Aarón con su mano libre. La piel del castaño era suave y caliente. Pudo verlo moverse levemente, como estimulado por la caricia. Una lágrima de Dominique cayó sobre su pecho desnudo, pero él no pudo sentirlo. Los ojos celestes de la rubia se clavaron en su rostro y continuó acariciándolo con ternura.

—No tienes que sujetarme de la muñeca.— le susurró ella, sonriéndole, pero aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. —No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Yo no voy a abandonarte.— Dominique se acercó aún más hasta el oído del chico acostándose sobre la tierra y descansando a su lado. —¿Me escuchaste, tonto?— le susurró con suavidad. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de la oreja del castaño que lograron rozarla. —No voy a dejarte solo. Nunca.

Aarón fue cediendo y soltando la muñeca de Dominique. Ella aprovechó entonces para enlazar su mano con la de él.

El castaño pareció tranquilizarse.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi planta favorita?— le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo. —Los mirtos.— se humedeció los labios. Su voz era baja, suave, como una ligera brisa en verano. —Me gustan porque tienen flores blancas y perfumadas, porque florecen en primavera y porque le dan alimento a los pájaros. — Dominique dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la mano de Aarón con la intención de sosegarlo. Sus ojos celestes recorrieron el perfil del chico con algo de melancolía y sin entender por qué su corazón había empezado a latir igual que un tambor de guerra. —Pero también porque, aunque son de climas suaves y húmedos, soportan muy bien la seguía y, a veces, a pesar de lo diferentes que son, logran asentarse y crecer en bosques de pinos.

Aarón dejó de temblar y sus facciones se relajaron notablemente. Ahora parecía como si durmiera luego de un día agotador: en su rostro, durante unos breves segundos, Dominique pudo ver al niño que él una vez fue.

Y no soltó su mano ni un solo segundo.

**18.-**

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ SOLA, GINGER?!— le soltó Megara a Scorpius mientras este salía del gran comedor con la boca llena, tres donuts de chocolate y un helado entre los brazos.

—Hey, relájate, ya te escuché: no estoy sorda.— dijo Scorpius tragando lo que tenía en la boca. —Es hora del almuerzo y tenía hambre y ninguno de ustedes, ni siquiera Aarón, ni siquiera Gania ni Fiodor, vino por mí a la sala común, así que vine a alimentarme por mi cuenta como la sobreviviente que soy.

Megara bufó y tomó a Scorpius por el brazo, empujándolo lejos de la entrada al gran comedor y pegándolo contra la pared. El rubio tuvo que hacer malabares para que la comida no se le cayera al suelo.

—¿Es que no entiendes que estás en peligro?— le dijo la morena. —¡Siempre tienes que estar acompañada por uno de nosotros! ¡Hugo Weasley quiere romperte la cara así que debes permanecer oculta por tu propio bien!

Scorpius miró, espantado, a la morena.

—¿Quién dijiste que quiere romperme la cara?

—Se suponía que Alexander debía llevarte la comida esta tarde.— suspiró la slytherin, estresada, sin escuchar al rubio. —Lo mataré cuando lo encuentre.— luego miró los donuts y el helado que Scorpius sostenía celosamente. —¿Se puede saber por qué estás comiendo como un elefante?

Scorpius sesgó su mirada.

—Estar en el cuerpo de tu querido amigo dispara mis hormonas y mi apetito.— dijo el rubio. —Por si no lo sabes, Scorpius tiene un cuerpo bastante exigente. No sólo me levanto con terribles y poderosas erecciones todos los días, sino que el exceso de testosterona me hace chequear los cuerpos de cada chica que se me atraviese como si fuera un animal en celo y, créeme, tengo mejor gusto que eso.— le dijo él, levantando el mentón. —Y por si eso no fuera suficiente todavía no domino el arte de apuntar bien al retrete cuando hago pis. He tenido experiencias tan desagradables como las de bañarme a mí misma con mis propios fluidos corporales y, francamente, estoy cansada de ello.— bufó. —Como consecuencia de estas situaciones tengo que ducharme varias veces al día, lo que implica tocarme, es decir, tocar el cuerpo de Scorpius que, podrá estar todo lo bueno que quieras, pero no me atrae en lo más mínimo.— suspiró. —Es agotador y conflictivo todo esto para mí así que déjame comer.

Megara cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza en un vano intento por deshacerse de las imágenes mentales que había despertado en ella el discurso de Ginger.

—Lo mejor será que volvamos a tu sala común antes de que...

—¡MALFOY!— gritó Hugo al final del pasillo.

Megara y Scorpius voltearon para ver, pálidos, al gryffindoriano caminando hacia ellos.

—Oh no...— murmuró la morena. —Ginger: corre.

Scorpius miró a Megara de arriba abajo con indignación.

—¿Que corra como una rata asustada?— le soltó. —¿Con quién crees que hablas, Zabini?— le dijo con convicción. —Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no huye de nadie.

Megara pestañeó varias veces, incrédula ante lo que escuchaba.

—¡Pero tú no eres Scorpius!— le soltó.

El rubio la miró con confianza.

—Pero estoy fingiendo que lo soy y no voy a humillarlo frente a todo el colegio corriendo como un cobarde porque el hermano de Rose Weasley quiere hablar conmigo.— le dijo él. —Tengo una imagen que mantener.

—Oh por Merlín y Morgana...— murmuró la morena llevándose una mano a la frente y luego poniéndose recta y atrapando uno de sus puños con una mano abierta. —De acuerdo, yo golpearé a Weasley porque soy una chica y jamás me golpeará, y tú sales corriendo.

Scorpius entornó los ojos y dejó los donuts y el helado en una servilleta sobre el suelo.

—¡Que no voy a correr, Megara!— exclamó, finalmente. —Puedo solucionar esto con la palabra.

—¡Ja!— soltó la slytherin. —Cómo se nota que no conoces a Hugo Weasley.

El gryffindoriano por fin llegó hasta los slytherins y, a un metro de Scorpius, clavó sus ojos marrones como fuego en los de él. Scorpius elevó una ceja con altanería.

—¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

Megara miró a Ginger con sorpresa: había sonado exactamente como Scorpius.

Hugo levantó su mentón en el aire. Seguía teniendo un aspecto desastroso, pero al menos parecía haber seguido el consejo de su prima y haberse duchado.

—Quiero saber por qué diablos estás aquí y mi hermana no.— le dijo enfadado y con los ojos húmedos. —Por qué ella y no tú. Por qué mis abuelos y no tú. Quiero saber por qué si saliste con ella, si fuiste parte de su vida, no hiciste nada por salvarla.— tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. —Quiero saber por qué estás tan campante, regodeándote de tu libertad, cuando Rose podría estar muerta. ¿Es que acaso está en tu sangre de reptil ser tan jodidamente frío? ¿O es tu familia de mortífagos los que te han acostumbrado a ser un verdadero cabrón?

Megara se interpuso entre los dos chicos y apuntó a Hugo con su dedo índice.

—Mira, Weasley, sé que estás pasando por un mal momento pero espero que te muerdas la lengua si no quieres que te la arranque con mis propias manos.— le dijo la morena, enfadada.

Hugo clavó sus ojos marrones en los de Megara con agresividad.

—No creas ni por un segundo, Zabini, que porque ahora eres la novia de Albus y he empezado a aceptarte voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera. Esto no tiene que ver contigo, así que apartate, o te apartaré.— le dijo el castaño dando dos pasos hacia ella.

Megara levantó su mano en forma de un puño, lista para atacar si era necesario, pero Scorpius se interpuso y la hizo a un lado, enfrentando a Hugo.

Sus ojos grises, calmos y pasivos, se clavaron en los de él con firmeza.

—Estoy aquí por azar, Weasley.— le dijo Scorpius en un tono sincero. —¿Quieres explicaciones? Estas son todas las que tengo. Hice lo que pude y aún así no conseguí evitar que se la llevaran. Y ahora, mientras esto pasa, mientras tú y todos sufren, yo también estoy sufriendo porque no puedo hacer otra cosa que esperar. A mí también me importa: estoy enamorado de ella.

Hugo negó con la cabeza y lo empujó.

—¡Mientes!— le gritó. —¡Si la quisieras tanto como dices no estarías paseándote por Hogwarts como si nada ocurriera! ¡Como si no te importara en lo más mínimo!

—Me importa un bledo si me crees o no.— le dijo el rubio. —No tengo nada qué demostrarte.

Al fondo del pasillo Albus y Roxanne miraron la escena con pavor y se encaminaron hacia el grupo.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó Megara cuando, en un descuido de Scorpius, vio cómo Hugo levantaba el puño directo hacia el slytherin.

La morena se interpuso inesperadamente y el golpe certero de Hugo cayó sobre su cara.

Megara cayó inmediatamente al suelo, sosteniéndose una mejilla mientras un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios.

Albus, impactado, corrió hacia ella.

—¡Meg!— soltó el moreno mientras caía a su lado y la tomaba entre sus brazos. —Amor, mírame. Déjame ver. Todo estará bien. Estará bien, lo prometo.

Hugo, con las manos en la cabeza, completamente incrédulo por lo que había ocurrido, miraba a Megara con total vergüenza y horror.

—Megara, perdóname yo... No quería, lo juro, yo...

Albus clavó sus ojos verdes en su primo con una furia que pocas veces el castaño, o alguno de los presentes, le había visto expresar.

—Desaparécete, Hugo, o juro que haré algo de lo que me arrepienta.— le dijo el gryffindoriano en tono amenazador mientras abrazaba a una Megara adolorida contra su regazo. —O quién sabe: quizás no me arrepienta.

Roxanne tomó a Hugo de la mano y lo haló hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

—Vámonos, Hugo, es lo mejor.— le dijo.

El castaño mantuvo sus ojos marrones fijos en Megara mientras era arrastrado por su prima lejos del epicentro del desastre.

—¡Lo siento, Megara, perdóname, por favor!— le gritó embargado por la culpa.

Pronto su voz en el pasillo se fue apagando.

**19.-**

Aarón abrió los ojos bruscamente y se sentó de inmediato, confundido. Durante algunos segundos olvidó qué era lo que le había pasado y por qué estaba allí, pero luego lo recordó todo. Su camisa estaba abierta y Dominique, a unos centímetros, lo miraba sentada extendiéndole una manzana.

—Necesitas comer.— le dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa dulce. —Tu herida cicatrizó sola. Es increíble.

Aarón miró su brazo y corroboró lo que ella le había dicho: no quedaba marca alguna del ataque de la acromántula. Sabía que su cuerpo lograría neutralizar el veneno: después de todo, había sido una acromántula de mediano tamano y él era un licántropo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?— le preguntó él.

—Sólo un par de horas.— le respondió la rubia.

Aarón palideció y se puso de pie.

—Tenemos que continuar.— le dijo en un tono sólido. —Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Dominique clavó sus ojos celestes en él con resolución.

—Si no comes estarás débil.— le dijo ella. —Y eso reducirá tu velocidad. Tienes que comer y luego iremos corriendo si eso te tranquiliza. Soy una corredora veloz y ágil como el viento, la brisa, las olas, las tormentas de arena y todas las metáforas naturales que puedas imaginar, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

Aarón se miró a sí mismo otra vez para comprobar que en efecto estaba con la camisa abierta y que no lo había imaginado. Luego fijó sus ojos oscuros en la rubia.

—¿Abriste mi camisa?— le preguntó.

Dominique asintió con naturalidad.

—Tenías mucha fiebre.— le dijo. —Parecías un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Me hice cargo de ti y te salvé la vida.

Aarón levantó una ceja y soltó una risa corta.

—¿Te hiciste cargo de mí?— repitió, incrédulo.

La rubia asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Así es.— le dijo ella. —Soy una heroína y me debes pleitesía.

Aarón pestañeó varias veces, perplejo, pero no pudo decir nada más porque ella golpeó con la palma de su mano la tierra justo frente a ella en una invitación para que se sentara.

—Mientras más rápido te sientes y comas, súbdito, más rápido podremos salir de aquí.— le dijo la rubia. —También tengo agua y debes beberla, es una orden. Cuando fui a mi sala común a buscar cosas llené la mochila con algunas botellas. Me pareció inteligente y ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho. No es que esté intentando autoelogiarme: yo soy muy humilde. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo puede alguien que dice que es humilde ser realmente humilde? Supongo que en el fondo nadie lo es del todo porque incluso los que no dicen que son humildes lo hacen para probar que lo son y que otros digan que son humildes. Es una cadena infinita de egocentrismo, ¿no crees?

Aarón, quien ya se había sentado, tomó la manzana que la rubia le ofrecía y la mordió. Dominique no pudo evitar notar que él aún no se había abotonado la camisa, pero intentó mirarlo siempre a los ojos.

Antes de hablar, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—En verdad siento lo que ocurrió.— le dijo con suavidad. —Te perdí de vista y por mi culpa tú...

—Fue mi culpa todo lo que pasó.— la interrumpió Aarón. —Soy yo quien no debió haberte perdido de vista en primer lugar. Soy mayor y debo protegerte.

—He estado entorpeciendo el viaje, lo sé.— dijo Dominique algo avergonzada. —Debes creer que soy infantil y tonta, además de habladora e impertinente, pero no lo soy, al menos no siempre. A veces las apariencias engañan y los matices de la realidad son múltiples. De ahora en adelante no seré un estorbo e intentaré no hablar más de lo debido para no incomodarte.

Aarón la miró con algo de curiosidad. ¿Por qué estaba disculpándose? De alguna forma no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo: por una parte no había conseguido ser tolerante con Dominique y lo sabía, pero por otra la rubia en verdad lo había sacado de sus casillas. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente le sentaba tan mal que ella estuviera aceptando sus términos? ¿No era eso lo que él había querido desde un principio?

Aarón continuó mordiendo la manzana.

—Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras.— le dijo finalmente. —No voy a impedírtelo.

Dominique le ofreció una botella de agua y él la tomó.

—Pero dijiste que prefieres el silencio.— le dijo ella.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Sí.— le dijo. —Pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo.— la miró a los ojos. —Además, sabré cuándo te has alejado demasiado por la distancia del sonido de tu voz. Estoy seguro de que no dejarás de hablar en todo el camino.

Dominique sonrió ampliamente y Aarón notó que sus dientes eran grandes y muy blancos, como perlas perfectamente alineadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie sonreír con tanta facilidad como lo hacía Dominique Weasley. Era demasiado elocuente e inoportuna, torpe y descuidada, curiosa e impertinente, podía, incluso, resultar altamente irritante, pero Aarón creía que estaba empezando a encontrar su punto de equilibrio respecto a ella y tolerarla. Estaba convencido de que si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría adaptarse y continuar el viaje con ella sin mayores roces, y eso era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos. No podía retrasarse más. No podía.

—¿Seguro que ya te sientes bien del todo?— preguntó la rubia cuando él acabó la manzana y se puso de pie tras beberse toda el agua de la botella.

Aarón asintió mientras comenzaba a abotonarse la camisa.

—Me siento genial.— le dijo.

—Tenemos que ser cuidadosos con las acromántulas.— dijo ella mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila de oso. —Y con las criaturas del bosque en general.

Aarón la miró a los ojos mientras continuaba con su labor de abotonarse la camisa.

—En otras circunstancias esto jamás habría ocurrido. Me refiero a lo del ataque que estuviste a punto de recibir.— le dijo el castaño. —Suelo ser perfeccionista y no descuidar ningún detalle.

—Lo sé.— se le escapó a ella.

Aarón la miró con confusión.

—¿Lo sabes?— le preguntó.

Dominique tosió mientras se ponía de pie y se daba algunos golpecitos en el pecho.

—Es decir, que te creo.— le dijo esbozando una sonrisa. —Porque, claro, ¿cómo podría saber que eres perfeccionista y detallista hasta el extremo cuando no sé nada de tu vida? Bueno, sí sé dos cosas: que te gustan los pinos y que eres amigo de Rosie. ¿Es por eso que crees que estás distraído? Te preocupa mucho mi prima, ¿verdad?

Aarón cortó el contacto visual con la ravenclaw y abotonó el último botón.

—Sí, me preocupa.— le confesó. —Mucho.

Dominique notó que la expresión del castaño demudó completamente a una abstraída y angustiada. Estaba claro que su mayor preocupación era Rose en esos momentos. ¿Sería cierto lo que todo el colegio decía? ¿Estaría él enamorado de su prima? Por alguna razón Dominique se sintió incómoda, como si una aguja la hubiese pinchado en el hombro, pero ignoró aquel sentimiento absurdo y se acomodó su mochila a la espalda

Aarón, quien estaba haciendo lo mismo con la suya, miró a la ravenclaw, de repente, de arriba a bajo.

—Tú.— le dijo él, de repente. —¿Ya comiste?

Dominique sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Comí mi manzana. Estaba realmente deliciosa.— le dijo ella. —Me encantan las frutas.

—¿Y bebiste agua?— le preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado lo último que la rubia dijo y en un tono algo paternalista.

—Sí. Te dije que tenía varias botellas.— le respondió ella en tono tranquilizador.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo Aarón, satisfecho, mientras le hacía cosquillas al tronco. —No quiero que te desmayes; ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado.

El tronco se abrió dejándoles el camino libre.

—Sí, mi general.— dijo la rubia llevando teatralmente su mano de forma recta a su frente y haciendo un saludo militar que había visto varias veces en las películas que tanto le gustaban a su abuelo Arthur Weasley y a Lucy.

Aarón la miró desconcertado y, sorprendentemente, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin más, salió.

Dominique se apresuró a seguirlo.

**20.-**

Lucy caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la intención de despejarse. Alexander, después de la charla que mantuvieron en la habitación, había decidido meterse a la ducha. Ella aprovechó el momento para salir: era curioso cómo el día se mostraba luminoso y alegre, pero no podía experimentar ni una gota de esa alegría. Suspiró.

Al menos tenía a Alexander.

Todavía recordaba cómo, al ver su nombre en el anverso de la carta, abrió el sobre que Fanom había dejado sobre la cama y, entonces, lo supo: era una carta de admisión de una prestigiosa universidad muggle de arte. Su nombre estaba en la hoja al lado de la palabra "admitida". Sólo que había un problema: ella no había aplicado a ninguna universidad.

Lucy se puso de pie, desconcertada, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Había sido admitida en una universidad de arte? Sus manos temblaban: ¡había sido admitida! Sonrió, casi sin créerselo. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? Se quedó quieta y sus ojos se fijaron en una fotografía enmarcada en donde aparecía el trio de Slytherin: Scorpius, Megara y Alexander.

Había sido él: Alexander había aplicado por ella.

Lucy recordó la conversación que tuvo con el castaño hacía ya algún tiempo debajo de un árbol. Ella le había dicho que le habría encantado estudiar arte, pero que su padre jamás la apoyaría en ello. Una universidad muggle de prestigio era bastante costosa y Percy nunca invertiría un solo sickle en una educación de ese tipo. Molly, su hermana, era una medimaga. Sus padres esperaban otra cosa de Lucy, no que se dedicara a dibujar.

Entonces el slytherin entró a la habitación y la vio allí, de pie, conmovida, y con la carta abierta entre sus manos.

—Alex... — le dijo. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El castaño, después de dejar los libros sobre la cama, caminó hacia ella y tomó la carta para leerla. Conforme fue avanzando en ella una sonrisa de felicidad genuina se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sabía que te aceptarían.— le dijo él.

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

—¿Cómo...?

Él la miró completamente entusiasmado.

—Saqué réplicas de algunos de tus dibujos sin que te dieras cuenta e hice la aplicación por ti.— le dijo. —Tienes que hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, no lo que tus padres pretenden que hagas. Eres libre e independiente. Mereces dedicarte a lo que te gusta.

Lucy sonrió tímidamente, culpable por sentirse contenta en momentos como aquellos.

—Pero... Esto es imposible.— dijo la pelinaranja. —No tengo el dinero para ir a una universidad así y papá jamás me apoyará.— lo miró a los ojos con ternura. —Gracias por haber hecho esto, pero supongo que sólo quedará como un sueño.

Alexander negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quedará como un sueño si es así como quieres que se quede.— le dijo. —Yo creo en ti. Eres talentosa y brillante. Pero para todo en esta vida hay que ser valiente, incluso para tomar el camino que realmente queremos y que, a veces, es el opuesto al que todos nos señalan.

Lucy miró la carta con tristeza.

—No me siento capaz de decepcionar a mis padres.— le dijo con suavidad. —Supongo que soy una cobarde.

Alexander la tomó por la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo.

—Lucy, eres la persona más valiente que conozco.— le dijo envolviendo el rostro de la hufflepuff entre sus manos y acariciándolo. —No temes a nada de lo que pueda pasarte con tal de hacer cosas por los demás. Eres desinteresada y bondadosa, pero a veces te olvidas de ser gentil contigo misma. Algún día verás en ti lo que yo veo en ti, verás a una persona excepcionalmente valiente y fuerte, y quizás entonces te atrevas a tomar las riendas y a entender que no se trata de no decepcionar a tus padres, sino de no decepcionarte a ti misma.

Alexander pegó su frente a la de Lucy y los dos cerraron los ojos mientras frotaban sus narices con afecto.

Ella suspiró.

—Me aceptaron... en verdad me aceptaron.— soltó en un tono entre alegre y decaído. —Quisiera que Rose estuviera aquí. Quisiera poder compartirlo con ella.

Alexander abrazó a Lucy con una calidez indescriptible.

—Rose volverá y podrás contárselo tú misma. Te lo prometo.

Lucy, de repente, detuvo su andar cuando vio a Ben entrar en un aula vacía y, además, abandonada —guardaba ruinas conservadas de la batalla de Hogwarts: algunas paredes estaban marcadas por explosiones y se mantenían así como monumento a lo ocurrido—. La pelinaranja no pudo evitar seguirlo y entrar al salón.

—Ben...— le dijo ella cuando lo vio sacar de una mochila un pergamino y un tintero. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando Ben levantó la mirada hacia Lucy, la pelinaranja notó que el chico tenía un ojo morado. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca y caminar, preocupada, hacia él.

—¿Qué te pasó?— le preguntó, sentándose junto a él.

El castaño le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo de todos los días, Lucy.— le dijo restándole importancia. —Vaneska Duncan, la información de Hogwarts que entregué a cambio de dinero, Rebeca, ... no importa qué: siempre hay motivos para hacerme sentir como una rata.

Lucy, entristecida, se abrazó a sí misma.

—Tiene que haber un modo de pararlo.— dijo la hufflepuff.

Ben negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa que se metan conmigo si sé que, al menos, Alexander Nott ha logrado evitar que lo hagan contigo. Eso es lo único que me importa.— la miró con afecto. —Tienes que irte, Lucy. No quiero que te vean conmigo. Nott tiene razón al querer alejarte de mí: no soy una buena compañía para nadie.

Lucy miró a Ben y algo en su interior se encendió, algo parecido a una luz que le permitía ver con claridad todas las cosas por primera vez. Alexander le había exigido que no hablara con el ravenclaw, le había hecho prometérselo, pero, ¿acaso era lo correcto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal ahora al darse cuenta de que había dejado a Ben a su suerte todo ese tiempo? Toda su historia con Alexander le había hecho olvidar que el ravenclaw estaba siendo acosado por varias personas en el colegio. ¿Qué clase de persona sería ella y le daba la espalda en un momento así?

Lucy respiró hondo y estiró su mano para tomar, inesperadamente, la de Ben. El chico, con sus rizos castaños despeinados, clavó sus ojos miel en los de ella con sorpresa. Lucy le sonrió.

—No voy a irme.— le dijo. —Y tampoco voy a dejar de hablarte ni de ser tu amiga.

—Pero Lucy...

—No, Ben.— le dijo ella con decisión. —No soy esa clase de personas.

—A Alexander no le gustará.

Lucy asintió levemente.

—Es mi decisión, no la de él.— dijo ella. —Y ya es hora de que empiece a tomar mis propias decisiones.

El sol de la tarde iluminó el salón intensamente durante algunos segundos. Luego fue cubierto por una nube y la luz se difuminó. Los dos miraron hacia la única ventana del aula.

En verdad era un día hermoso.

**21.-**

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?— preguntó Dominique mientras miraba con temor un camino delineado por árboles negros y de ramas torcidas por donde apenas penetraba la luz de la tarde.

Aarón asintió.

—No es el camino más seguro, pero es el más rápido.— le dijo él observando el túnel de árboles. —Es justamente lo que necesitamos: un atajo.

Llevaban ya una hora caminando por el bosque prohibido y la tarde comenzaba a decaer. Sin duda el tiempo se les estaba agotando, pero Dominique no estaba convencida de que el camino que tenía en frente fuera una buena opción: parecía un anuncio de Haloween y eso, en la vida real, no podía significar nada bueno.

Tomó aire y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Pero, ¿no tardaremos más en llegar a los límites del bosque si morimos?— le preguntó al castaño. —Lo digo porque ese camino parece la tarjeta de presentación de una funeraria.

Aarón se acarició la barbilla.

—No es tan peligroso como parece.— le dijo el castaño. —Tengo entendido que sólo hay algunas criaturas de nivel medio de peligrosidad en lugares así. Nada que no pueda manejar.

Dominique tragó saliva.

—Nivel medio de peligrosidad... Suena tranquilizador.— murmuró, aterrada. —Pero debo recordarte que yo soy nivel cero de peligrosidad: no podría dañar ni a una mosca. Bueno, quizás a una mosca sí, pero nunca intencionalmente. Soy pacífica por naturaleza.

Aarón la miró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Nadie es nada por naturaleza.— le dijo él. —Y la violencia es algo que todos tenemos dentro. Simplemente estamos acostumbrados a controlarla y a moderarla.

—Pues yo tengo a mi violencia muy domada.— le dijo la ravenclaw. —Tan domada que es como un cachorro retrasado.

Aarón la miró a los ojos.

—Dominique, entiendo tus reticiencias.— le dijo con suavidad y paciencia. —Pero es la única manera de llegar a tiempo. Tenemos que hacerlo por Rose y por Scorpius, ¿de acuerdo?

Dominique fijó sus ojos celestes en los de él.

—Creo que preferiría hacerlo sólo por Rose, si no te importa demasiado.— le dijo la rubia. —No es que tenga nada en contra de Malfoy, es sólo que nunca arriesgaría mi vida por una persona a la que no conozco en lo más mínimo y que se lleva tan mal con toda mi familia. Aunque ahora debo reconocer que está ganando puntos con esto que ha hecho de ir a buscar a Rosie. Ojalá todos mis primos pudieran saberlo, no sólo Albus y Roxy. Lily y Hugo, por ejemplo, se sorprenderían mucho si...

Aarón caminó hacia delante, tomando el sendero oscuro, y la rubia respiró hondo antes de seguirlo.

"Por ti, Rosie", pensó. Y empezó a caminar.

Dominique clavó sus ojos en la espalda de Aarón, quien caminaba con firmeza y, a la vez, con cautela. Podía notar cómo el castaño miraba a todas partes sin que realmente pareciera que lo hacía. Estaba claro que mantenía intactas sus habilidades de cazador de monstruos. La rubia se preguntó si él no extrañaría, en el fondo, ese trabajo. Aquella licántropa lo había traicionado de la peor forma posible: había jugado con sus sentimientos y había conseguido alejarlo de su verdadera vocación. ¿Cómo podía un chico que había sido preparado para cazar monstruos mágicos vivir una vida tan poco divertida como miembro de seguridad de la Orden? Dominique se mordió el labio inferior: ¿qué lo motivaba a hacer este tipo de trabajo?

Entonces recordó las escenas que vio en el árbol mágico. Vio a Rose en muchas de ellas. Vio a Aarón convertirse en licántropo frente a ella y, sin embargo, no lastimarla.

Una sensación de sequedad y de vacío se instaló en su pecho. ¿Qué clase de sentimientos albergaba él hacia su prima? ¿Podría acaso preguntarlo sin sonar excesivamente entrometida?

¿Y por qué tenía tantas ganas de saberlo, en primer lugar?

—Rose y tú...— comenzó con cierta timidez. —Son muy cercanos, ¿no es así?

Aarón continuó caminando sin voltear.

—Supongo que lo somos.— dijo él. —Soy su guardaespaldas, después de todo.

Dominique se rascó la cabeza.

—No me refería a eso, sino a...— dijo con torpeza. —A que son amigos. A que ella te importa mucho. Lo puedo notar. Es bastante obvio que no es sólo un trabajo más para ti protegerla.

Aarón volteó ligeramente la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada de intriga a Dominique, como si no entendiera a dónde la rubia quería llegar.

—No, no es un trabajo más.— se limitó a decirle.

Dominique suspiró.

—No eres una persona muy abierta con lo que siente, ¿verdad?— le preguntó.

Aarón se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué tendría que serlo?

Dominique bufó y se pasó una mano por la frente húmeda por el sudor.

—Porque verbalizar lo que sientes es lo más parecido a gritar cuando tienes miedo.— le dijo la ravenclaw. —Es liberador. Deberías intentarlo. Te puedo ayudar, si quieres, ya que el don de la palabra se me da bastante bien. No escribirla, eso no: soy una pésima escritora. Apenas puedo redactar los ensayos para mis clases de forma decente. Es una verdadera tortura luchar contra la página en blanco. En fin. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que a la hora de hablar nadie me gana.

—Te creo.— le dijo él distraídamente.

Dominique sonrió.

—Qué bueno que empieces a confiar en mí.— le dijo la rubia. —Es un gran avance en nuestra relación.

Aarón volvió a mirarla con intriga sin detener su andar ni un solo segundo.

—¿Relación?— preguntó.

La rubia asintió.

—Por supuesto.— dijo ella. —Ahora somos amigos.

—¿Lo somos?

—Evidentemente.— dijo la ravenclaw, divertida. —Me salvaste la vida, te salvé la vida. Hemos creado un lazo de heroísmo y de valentía inquebrantable, no puedes dudarlo.

Aarón soltó una risa corta de incredulidad.

—Fui yo quien te salvó.— le dijo. —No tú a mí.

—Es una forma de verlo.— replicó ella. —Pero no estoy de acuerdo.

Aarón quiso contestarle de alguna forma, pero no pudo hacerlo. Recordó que estaba llevándola hacia los licántropos y fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna para contradecirla. Suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar en que dentro de unas horas tendría que poner a Dominique en una situación de riesgo y eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. No estaba arrepintiéndose: no podía darse ese lujo con las vidas de Rose y de Scorpius pendiendo de un hilo. Pero, ¿cómo no sentir el estómago revuelto ante la perspectiva de que la ravenclaw tuviera que pagar una deuda que no le correspondía? ¿No era acaso ella el sacrificio inocente? Y después de que habían pasado todo el día juntos, de que él la había escuchado hablar hasta el hastío, ¿cómo no sentirse más incómodo que nunca con la situación?

Él mismo le haría pagar a Angélica con sus propias manos si se atrevía a romper con su palabra. Quizás debió matarla hace mucho tiempo atrás, aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que no podía hacerlo. Ella había sido alguien importante en su vida: no importaba cuánto se recordara a sí mismo la clase de persona que era la licántropa, no creía que pudiera lastimarla.

A menos que la mujer-lobo pusiera un solo dedo sobre Rose. Entonces sí olvidaría todo el pasado y le clavaría su espalda en el pecho.

Aarón se pasó una mano por la nuca para aliviar el dolor que el estrés y la preocupación habían anclado en los músculos de su espalda. Tenía que usar a Dominique aunque no quisiera hacerlo. No había otra salida: tenía que entregarla e intentar que todo saliera bien.

Debía continuar con el plan y aferrarse a él a toda costa.

Todo sería mucho más fácil si ella no estuviera intentando ser su amiga.

¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña y menuda podía ser tan persistente?

—Quieras o no aceptarlo soy tu escudera.— le dijo la rubia. —Como en todas esas historias muggles: soy tu Sancha Panza, tu Samsagaza Gamyi, tu John Watson, tu Viernes...

—Sabes mucho de literatura muggle para ser una bruja de quince años.— le dijo Aarón.

—Mi abuelo es Arthur Weasley.— dijo la rubia. —Probablemente es el mago que más obsesionado está en el mundo con el arte y la cultura muggle. Nos ha contagiado a todos un poco. Y Rose siempre me ha prestado todos sus libros.

—No sabía que a ella le gustara tanto la literatura muggle.— dijo el castaño, interesado de repente.

Dominique asintió.

—Le gusta la literatura en general.— comentó. —Ya sabes cómo es. Su cerebro no tiene límites y es incansable cuando se trata de libros.

Aarón se detuvo bruscamente y Dominique se chocó contra su espalda. La rubia soltó un leve quejido y, retrocediendo unos pasos, se acarició la frente.

—Auch.— soltó.

El castaño, inmóvil en su lugar, rompió el silencio con una voz grave y baja a la vez:

—Dominique.— le dijo. —Sabes trepar árboles, ¿no es así?

La rubia asintió enérgicamente.

—Soy excelente en ello.— le dijo. —Y no es que no sea humilde, sino que...

Aarón la interrumpió:

—Bien.— le dijo. —Necesito que subas a uno ahora mismo y, pase lo que pase, te mantengas en él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Ahora.— le dijo él con firmeza. —Hazlo ahora.

Dominique, movida por la solidez de la orden de Aarón, avanzó hacia el roble más cercano y comenzó a treparlo.

En la tierra, Aarón continuó quieto, aunque preparado para sacar su espada en cuanto fuera necesario. Durante algunos segundos no pudo identificar hacia qué lado sería atacado, pero luego entendió, por unos ligeros sonidos, que la criatura se le estaba aproximando por detrás. Tendría que fingir que no se había dado cuenta para, en cuanto la criatura estuviera o suficientemente cerca, aniquilarla.

Pero, entonces, algo inesperado ocurrió. Aarón escuchó el peso de Dominique cayendo a la tierra de un salto fuera del árbol y no pudo evitar voltear para ver lo que estaba pasando.

La rubia había empezado a lanzarle manzanas al escuálido vampiro que había estado a punto de atacar al castaño.

—¡Estoy aquí, ven por mí, pálido y raquítico ser!— le dijo la rubia a la criatura mientras seguía lanzándole manzanas que lo golpeaban en la cabeza y en otras partes de su desnutrido cuerpo.

Aarón sacó de su mochila una daga pequeña y se aproximó a la criatura para clavársela en el pecho. Poco después, el vampiro se convirtió en polvo.

El castaño clavó sus ojos en Dominique con seriedad.

—¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?— le preguntó, molesto.

Ella sonrió.

—Salvándote.— le dijo la rubia aún con una manzana en la mano. —Ese vampiro estaba acercándose a ti por detrás y no podías verlo. Deberías estar agradecido por mi valentía y coraje porque pude haberme quedado en ese árbol y no hacer nada, pero lo hice, porque soy una buena escudera.

—¿Y qué pretendías hacer? ¿Matarlo a manzanazos?— le dijo el castaño, molesto.

—Por supuesto.— dijo Dominique. —Ser golpeado por una manzana duele mucho. ¿Quieres probar?

La rubia le lanzó una manzana al castaño y ésta lo golpeó a la altura de su hombro derecho.

—¡Auch!— soltó él, quejándose por el dolor.

—¡Te lo dije!— soltó Dominique, victoriosa.

Aarón, acariciándose el hombro, la miró con enfado.

—Pudiste haber salido lastimada.— le dijo. —No debiste haberme desobedecido. Jamás habrías podido matar a ese vampiro y tienes mucha suerte de que estoy aquí para protegerte.

Dominique soltó una risa corta.

—Tú también tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí para protegerte a ti.— le dijo la rubia. —De no ser por mis manzanas tú habrías sido la cena de ese vampiro.

—No, no lo habría sido.— le dijo el castaño, irritado. —Sabía muy bien que estaba detrás de mí. Iba a matarlo sin hacer tanto escándalo. Lo único que tenías que hacer era mantenerte en un lugar seguro mientras yo lo hacía, y ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer.

Dominique se cruzó de brazos.

—Si estás tan preocupado por mí podrías demostrarlo de una forma más gentil y no regañándome.— le dijo ella. —¿Es esto un intento de disfrazar los claros sentimientos de compañerismo que estás desarrollando hacia mí, tu escudera?

—¡Deja de decir que eres mi escudera!— le exigió él, abriendo los brazos en el aire. —No eres mi escudera, ni mi amiga, eres sólo la prima de una amiga. Estamos aquí juntos por azar, porque tenemos que ir a un sitio específico para ayudar a alguien que nos importa. Sólo nos estamos haciendo compañía y cuando esto termine volveremos a nuestras respectivas vidas y será como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dominique borró la sonrisa de sus labios lentamente y pesteñeó varias veces seguidas.

—No entiendo por qué rechazas la amistad de alguien que te la ofrece de forma sincera.

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—No me interesa tu ofrecimiento.

Dominique bajó la mirada y asintió levemente. No sabía por qué, pero sentía como si alguien le hubiera acabado de lanzar una manzana en la boca del estómago. Sin entender qué le ocurría supo, sin embargo, el momento exacto en el que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, con la intención de tranquilizarse, cerró los párpados para respirar hondo.

Luego se enderezó y volvió a abrir los ojos esta vez despejados: no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente con Aarón. Había visto su vida entera en aquel tronco mágico y ahora lo conocía profundamente. Ella sabía de su soledad como quizás nadie más lo hacía. Alguien como Aarón necesitaba amigos y ella estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una.

—Sigamos.— le dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa pequeña. —Todavía nos quedan algunas horas de caminata.

Aarón la miró entre sorprendido y confundido. ¿Por qué le sonreía ella de esa manera cuando él había acabado de portarse de una forma tan desagradable? No se trataba de una sonrisa fingida o actuada, como las que él solía soltar gran parte del tiempo, sino una honesta y limpia. Cuando Dominique sonreía en verdad lo hacía con todo su cuerpo: no era una persona escindida o de máscaras, sino un ser completo y transparente. Ella, con una sola sonrisa, había conseguido hacerlo sentir despreciable y culpable. Algo en su pecho lo hizo sentirse desubicado, perdido. Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí.— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Dominique mantuvo su sonrisa impoluta y caminó hacia él. Fue entonces cuando el castaño notó que la rubia cojeaba levemente, y su ceño se frunció.

—¿Le pasa algo a tu tobillo?— le preguntó, preocupado.

Dominique negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada.— le dijo. —Sólo que cuando salté del árbol caí de forma equivocada. Se me pasará inmediatamente.

Aarón ignoró lo que le dijo y avanzó hacia ella para luego inclinarse en el suelo y tomar el tobillo de la ravenclaw entre sus manos. Dominique sintió cómo su corazón se detenía y la sangre comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas. Instintivamente se ventiló a sí misma con sus manos, confundida por el calor del bosque.

Aarón levantó el jean de la rubia y con sus manos palpó el tobillo desnudo de Dominique. Ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la de él, pero el castaño pareció no notarlo: estaba muy concentrado inspeccionando el tobillo de la rubia, palpándolo, asegurándose de que no fuera nada grave, como para darse cuenta de las reacciones de Dominique.

—No tienes nada grave.— concluyó él con un semblante alividado. —Pero podrías lesionarte si te esfuerzas demasiado. — se giró, aún inclinado en el suelo, dándole la espalda a la rubia y se dio una palmada en el hombro. —Sube.

Dominique lo miró con perplejidad.

—¿Disculpa?

Aarón suspiró y se colocó la mochila en frente, dejando su espalda totalmente libre.

—Sube a mi espalda, Dominique.— le dijo el castaño. —Te llevaré.

La rubia retrocedió dos pasos y pudo escuchar su propio corazón latiendo frenético dentro de su pecho.

—No es necesario, en verdad que no.— dijo la rubia moviendo las manos en el aire. —Puedo caminar sola. No quiero molestarte.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa que sólo consiguió acalorarla aún más.

—Desde el comienzo del día has dicho que no quieres ser una molestia, pero lo eres. Y mucho.— le dijo en un tono informal. —Así que deja de evadir lo que eres por naturaleza y sube a mi espalda.

Dominique levantó una ceja.

—Dijiste que nadie es nada por naturaleza.— le replicó la rubia. —No pareces estar muy seguro de tus propias afirmaciones.

Aarón resopló.

—Vas a subir voluntariamente o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo?

Dominique se mordió el labio inferior y, tímidamente, se acercó a la espalda del castaño. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca él tomó la iniciativa: la agarró por los brazos y la empujó hacia su espalda, de modo que ella colisionó contra esta y enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño. Entonces él se puso de pie con facilidad, como si no estuviera realmente cargando nada sobre sí mismo, y sujetó las piernas de la ravenclaw con sus manos, pegándolas a su cintura.

—¿Vamos a ir todo el camino así?— preguntó Dominique, sonrojada.

—No.— le dijo él. —Sólo unas cuantas horas. Hasta que tu tobillo se sienta mejor.

—Señor tobillo, ¿cuándo se va a sentir mejor usted?— murmuró ella mirando su tobillo mientras él continuaba caminando. Aarón sonrió y Dominique arrugó la nariz. —Dice que muy pronto.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Veo que necesitas hablar tan desesperadamente que incluso mantienes conversaciones con partes de tu cuerpo.— dijo el castaño. —Algunos dirían que necesitas una cita en St. Mungo.

Dominique frunció el ceño.

—No estoy loca. Tú eres quien necesita ir a St. Mungo— le dijo. —Mi tobillo está bien e insistes en cargarme en tu espalda porque manejas los códigos caballerescos de hace dos siglos atrás. Eso se llama disociación anacrónica o ecuestrismo, que significa creerse caballero andante o caballo.

Aarón dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver.

—Bueno, no es algo que pueda evitar dado que soy un príncipe.

Dominique se tensó de la cabeza a los pies y cerró los ojos con fuerza, avergonzada al extremo, antes de dejar caer un pequeño golpe sobre el hombro del castaño.

—¡Auch!— soltó él, pero no pudo evitar continuar molestándola. —No puedes golpear a la realeza: soy un príncipe, ¿recuerdas? Podría hacer que te ejecuten en una plaza pública por agresión.

Dominique resolpló.

—¡Estaba ebria cuando dije eso!— soltó, completamente roja y avergonzada. —¿Cómo puedes recordarlo?— se lamentó.

—Cómo olvidarlo— dijo el castaño, entretenido.

Dominique dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cabello de Aarón, sumamente avergonzada por la situación, pero el aroma a hierba húmeda que el chico despedía la calmó de inmediato.

Hundió su nariz de forma cautelosa entre sus cabellos castaños.

Aarón olía a lluvia.

**22.-**

—¡Auch!— soltó Megara cuando Madame Pomfrey le colocó una bolsa con hierbas desinflamatorias en la mejilla derecha.

—Pequeña, me lo agradecerás cuando notes que pasa el tiempo y tu rostro no se inflama como un globo de helio.— le dijo la bruja.

Albus le sonrió a Megara con ternura mientras sostenía su mano izquierda entre las suyas. Ella cerró los ojos y emitió otro quejido de dolor mientras se sostenía la bolsa contra la cara.

—¿Por qué todos los Potters y Weasleys han decidido conspirar para golpearme?— dijo la slytherin. —Primero tú me rompiste el brazo, luego tu hermana intentó arrancarme el cabello y, ahora, tu primo casi me rompe la mandíbula. Empiezo a pensar que mi salud corre peligro cerca de ustedes.

Albus bufó, evidentemente enfadado aún por lo ocurrido.

—Hugo se pasó.— le dijo. —No pretendía golpearte a ti, pero no debió intentar golpear a nadie en primer lugar.

Scorpius, quien estaba desparramado en una silla a pocos metros, bufó.

—Debiste dejar que me golpeara. Quizás mi nueva cara lo habría resistido mejor que la tuya.— dijo el rubio.

—Ginger, por favor, ayúdame y ayúdate regresando a tu sala común y quedándote allí adentro pase lo que pase.— dijo la morena.

Scorpius se puso de pie e hizo un simulacro de saludo militar.

—Como ordene, mi generala.— dijo en un tono burlón para luego encaminarse hacia la salida de la enfermería.

Y fue entonces cuando se cruzó con Hugo Weasley.

Megara, Albus y Scorpius se mantuvieron quietos y Hugo, durante algunos segundos, tampoco se movió de su lugar. Finalmente el gryffindoriano apartó su mirada del rubio y pasó junto a él, ignorándolo, para avanzar hacia su primo y Megara.

La morena, a la distancia, le hizo gestos a Scorpius para que se fuera. Y éste obedeció.

—Hugo, vete.— le dijo Albus, molesto. —No quiero ni siquiera verte ahora, lo digo en serio.

—Lo siento, Albus, sé que esto tiene que ver contigo porque ella es tu novia, pero vine a disculparme y no me iré hasta hacerlo.— dijo el castaño y clavó sus ojos marrones en los oscuros de Megara. —Me siento horriblemente mal por lo que pasó, Zabini. Jamás, en toda mi vida, le he levantado la mano a una mujer, tienes que creerme.

Megara lo miró con una actitud crítica y sin dejar de sostener la bolsa herbal contra su mejilla.

—¿Y crees que está mal golpear a alguien sólo cuando esta persona es una chica? ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que mi sexo me hace débil?— le preguntó con agudeza. —No sabía que además de impulsivo eras un machista, Weasley.

Hugo, desconcertado, negó con la cabeza.

—No soy un machista, por Merlín.— dijo el gryffindoriano. —Soy el hermano de Rose Weasley Granger y mi madre es Hermione Granger: vengo de una familia matriarcal.

Megara le dedicó una mirada llena de escepticismo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Crees que no vivo en este colegio o que somos de mundos tan distintos que no sé nada de ti? Weasley: eres un picaflor, un orgulloso y pedante gryffindoriano que detesta a los slytherins por un pasado que ni siquiera vivió, quizás porque despreciar a otros te hace sentir mejor contigo mismo, ¿no? Después de todo esa es la típica treta de quienes no saben cómo sostener su propia autoestima. — tomó aire, indignada. —Sales con muchas chicas que Merlín sabe qué cosa ven en ti y luego te pavoneas con todos sobre ello. Dos veces en el día de hoy me has dicho que estoy empezando a salir de tu lista negra, pues debo decirte algo, Weasley, tú no has salido de la mía. Simplemente no te lo he dicho porque estoy con Albus y por desgracia eres su primo. No pierdas tu tiempo disculpándote porque no te voy a perdonar haberme golpeado, y no porque no sepa que no fue tu intención hacerlo, sino porque, en el fondo, no estás arrepentido de haber querido descargar tu ira contra un slytherin, sino de que ese slytherin haya resultado ser una chica. Y eso, francamente, me parece la disculpa más idiota del mundo. Y te digo algo más, sólo para zanjar el tema: si yo hubiera querido golpearte te hubiera hecho tanto daño o más de lo que tú me hiciste a mí. Soy una chica y no soy débil.

—Bien.— dijo Hugo. — Entonces, golpéame.

Albus y Megara guardaron silencio, anonadados, durante algunos segundos en los que no se escuchó más que el lejano canturreo de Madame Pomfrey. La slytherin, quien apenas podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar, miró a Hugo con confusión. El castaño parecía firme y convencido de sus palabras.

"Ha enloquecido", pensó ella.

—¿Tienes fiebre o algo así?— le preguntó Albus.

—No, Al.— le dijo Hugo. —Necesito que me pegue y así estaremos a mano. Es la única manera.

—Megara no va a...— comenzó el moreno, pero la slytherin lo interrumpió tomando la palabra:

—De acuerdo.

La morena dio un salto fuera de la cama y dejó la bolsa herbal sobre la mesita de noche mientras cortaba la distancia entre ella y Hugo. El castaño cerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde quieres que te golpee?— preguntó Megara.

—Pues, ahora que lo preguntas yo...

Y fue entonces cuando la morena asestó un golpe a puño cerrado sobre la cara de Hugo Weasley.

El gryffindoriano cayó al suelo, quejándose por el dolor, y con la nariz sangrándole. Albus, impactado, caminó hacia su primo y se inclinó en el suelo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó al castaño.

—Sí, sí... ahora me siento mucho mejor...— dijo Hugo clavando sus ojos en Megara mientras se sostenía la nariz. —¿Quién diablos te enseñó a golpear así, Zabini?

Megara levantó una ceja y tomó otra vez la bolsa herbal para acomodarla contra su mejilla.

—Mi madre.— le respondió. —Y, sólo para que lo sepas: no te golpeé tan fuerte.

Madame Pomfrey acudió de inmediato, asustada por el escándalo, y cuando vio a Hugo se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Por Merlín!— soltó. —¿Qué te ha ocurrido, pequeño?

Hugo, con dificultad, esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Me pegó una chica.

**23.-**

—Dominique.— soltó Aarón en un tono hastiado. —¿Podrías dejar de olerme? Resulta perturbador.

—Es que hueles a lluvia, ¿lo sabías?— dijo la rubia hundiendo su nariz en el cabello castaño del chico. —Amo la lluvia. Y su olor. ¿Cómo lo logras?

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó él. —¿Soportarte? No tengo idea.

Dominique tomó un poco del pelo del castaño y lo haló vengativamente.

—¡Auch!— soltó él.

—Me refería al olor a lluvia.— insistió ella satisfecha de haberlo castigado.

Aarón entornó los ojos.

—No lo sé. Me ducho todos los días.— le dijo él. —El secreto es el aseo personal.

—Obviamente soy una persona aseada y te aseguro que no huelo a lluvia. Aunque claro, ahora precisamente no debo oler especialmente bien porque hace calor y estoy sudando. Sudar es algo normal en los seres humanos. Lo extraño es que tú no lo hagas, a menos que sea una de las cualidades que tienen los hombres lo...

Dominique se mordió a sí misma la lengua y el castaño se detuvo bruscamente con ella sobre su espalda.

—Los hombres qué— preguntó él en un tono más exigente que inquisitivo.

—Los hombres..., los hombres lo...— comenzó ella, nerviosa. —Los hombres locos. ¡Sí, los hombres locos! A eso me refería, a que estás demente de atar si no sudas en este clima y tras esta caminata.

Aarón se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundos tortuosos para Dominique, pero, finalmente, retomó su andar y ella suspiró, aliviada.

—No sudo porque estoy acostumbrado al ejercicio físico.— le dijo el castaño. —Deberías hacer ejercicio, por cierto. Quizás así serías menos pesada.

Dominique abrió la boca, ofendida, y pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Me estás diciendo gorda?— le dijo ella. —Para que lo sepas si te resulto pesada es porque tengo huesos anchos. ¿De acuerdo? Huesos anchos. Y ciertamente no eres tan fornido como crees que eres.

Aarón soltó una pequeña risa.

—Tranquila, no te he dicho gorda.— le dijo el castaño. —Y, ya que sacaste el tema, no existe tal cosa como ser de huesos anchos. Eso es lo que suelen decir las personas que están un poco pasadas de kilos para justificar que lo están.

—¡No estoy pasada de kilos!— soltó ella.

—¡No he dicho que lo estés!— dijo él, levantando la voz. —Por Merlín, no se puede hablar contigo.

—Dijiste que te peso.— murmuró ella, resentida.

—Porque llevo casi una hora cargándote en mi espalda, Dominique.— le dijo él. —¿Qué tienes contra la gente gorda? Si fueras gorda, ¿por qué sería eso algo malo?

—No sería algo malo en sí mismo.— dijo la rubia, pensativa. —Yo me querría gorda o no. Me sentiría como la protagonista de un cuadro de ese pintor que le gusta a Lucy, Botero, y me sentiría muy hermosa. Pero la gente es mala y muchos se burlarían de mi peso. Y si eso fuera así y tú estuvieras burlándote de mi peso, usaría mis kilos de más para aplastarte sobre la tierra y derrotarte.

—No me conoces.— le dijo el castaño. —Nunca me burlaría del aspecto físico de una persona. Sobre todo porque el peso no me parece determinante a la hora de encontrar belleza en alguien.

Dominique pestañeó varias veces y miró la nuca de Aarón con atención.

"Sí te conozco", pensó ella, pero no lo dijo.

—Entonces, ¿podrías enamorarte de una chica que no cumpliera los estándares de belleza acordados por los que redactan revistas como Corazón de Bruja?

Aarón guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Odio esa revista, así que sí: podría.— le dijo, pensativo. —De hecho, en varias ocasiones me he sentido atraído por chicas que no encajan en ese molde.

"Pero tu primer amor, aquella licántropa, era muy bella. Y si ahora estás enamorado de Rosie, ella también lo es. Farsante.", pensó la ravenclaw, pero inmediatamente su rostro mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Es acaso posible que me hayas respondido a una pregunta sin evasivas ni palabras parcas?— le dijo Dominique, dejndo a un lado sus pensamientos. Se le acercó a la oreja y le dijo, sonriente: —Nuestro compañerismo se afianza.

Aarón decidió ignorar el último comentario de Dominique, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por las ocurrencias de la chica. Se alegró, en todo caso, de que ella no insistiera en el tema y de que no continuara hablando sin parar, igual que una cotorra, como siempre lo hacía.

Luego de varios pasos en silencio una idea hizo que Aarón tensara levemente el ceño. Inmediatemente después, el castaño le hizo una pregunta a la rubia que ella no supo cómo responder:

—¿Por qué no me has preguntado cómo fue que la herida de la acromántula sanó tan velozmente en mi brazo?

Dominique no dijo nada durante algunos segundos y su labio inferior tembló. Trató de pensar, ágilmente, en algo que tuviera sentido, pero ninguna justificación válida acudió a su cabeza. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Que sabía que era un licántropo? ¿Que había visto toda su vida aprovechándose de su estado de inconciencia?

No, eso nunca. Aarón la odiaría. Tenía que hacerse la tonta: sí, eso siempre funcionaba. Fingir retraso mental era su única salida a ese embrollo.

—¿No lo hizo el árbol mágico?— preguntó la rubia. —Hay mitos de que los árboles mágicos tienen propiedades curativas. Es evidente que lo hizo el árbol. — se aclaró la garganta tosiendo con tanta fuerza y haciendo sonidos guturales tan extravagantes que Aarón detuvo su andar, claramente perturbado por los ruidos que provenían del ser que cargaba sobre su espalda. —El Señor Tobillo dice que ya se siente muchísimo mejor y que ya puede volver a sus funciones normales. Es un señor muy responsable.

—¿Árbol mágico...propiedades curativas?— repitió, incrédulo, y murmuró por lo bajo: —Pensé que los ravenclaws eran brilantes...

Dominique, quien fingió no haberlo escuchado, se movió intensamente sobre la espalda del moreno.

—¡AUCH!— soltó él.

—Hay que hacerle caso al Señor Tobillo.— dijo la rubia.

Aarón bufó.

—Como quieras.— le dijo él, de mal humor por el dolor que ella le había causado, mientras la soltaba de las piernas y la dejaba caer fuera de su espalda.

Dominique, como un gato, cayó de pie, pero se tambaleó y, durante unos breves instantes, trastabilló sin estabilidad alguna. Cuando Aarón se volteó para enfrentarla, ella ya había logrado estabilizarse, pero había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y todo su cuerpo había perdido cualquier resquicio de movimiento. Aarón la miró con curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

Dominique abrió los ojos pocos segundos después. Su rostro estaba pálido, pero no tardó en asentir.

—Bien, porque tenemos que seguir.— le dijo él mientras se masajeaba el hombro y estiraba su espalda.

Dominique esbozó una sonrisa tímida y afable.

—Sí, por supuesto.— dijo en un tono suave.

**24.-**

Rose y los quince magos, cargando con un Scorpius que había vuelto a perder la consciencia, regresaron al campo de concentración del que habían lografo escapar para encontrarse que con que el resto de magos y brujas se habían encargado ya de incinerar los cuerpos. Rose, aliviada porque la tarea había sido ejecutada tal y como la contempló, pidió que la ayudaran a colocar a Scorpius dentro de alguno de los edificios.

—Encontramos esto en uno de los bolsillos de tu amigo.— le dijo uno de los magos a la pelirroja, extendiéndole un teléfono.

Rose inspeccionó el artefacto con gran habilidad —sabía perfectamente cómo usarlos— y notó que el único número en la agenda era el de Aarón.

"Así se comunicaban", pensó.

Los magos y brujas se reunieron en masa afuera de los edificios esperando a que su salvadora, su líder, les dijera cuál sería el próximo paso a seguir. Rose sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenía que hallar las fuerzas necesarias para llevarlo a cabo.

Respiró hondo y, media hora antes de la caída del sol, se presentó frente a los suyos.

Los magos y brujas guardaron un perfecto silencio.

Rose se humedeció los labios y, a pesar del calor, sintió frío.

—Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirles, pero no sé si existen las palabras adecuadas. Todas me parecen banales, vacías, y es como si tuviera la lengua atada a mi garganta. Pero sé que ustedes sienten lo mismo: sé que no encuentran la forma de hablar de todo lo que nos ha pasado. Sé que me entienden.— hizo una pequeña pausa en la que inspiró algo de aire. —No pudimos salvar a los del segundo campo de concentración. Llegamos demasiado tarde y no pudimos. Ya no hay nada que tengamos que hacer aquí. Es tiempo de regresar.

Los magos y brujas se mantuvieron silentes, pero bajaron las miradas al suelo como si estuvieran demasiado cansados incluso para ser felices. Rose los comprendió porque ella también se sentía así y, además, ella jamás podría regresar: no como antes, no como cuando aún carecía de conciencia sobre su verdadera naturaleza y destino, no como cuando sus responsabilidades eran menores y no consistían en salvaguardar el mundo mágico.

Rose levantó ligeramente el mentón y se obligó a ser valiente.

Aún faltaba la parte más dura de todas.

—Antes de regresar, tengo que pedirles una cosa.— dijo la pelirroja, y todos la miraron con curiosidad. —Pero antes de pedirles nada, tengo que ser honesta con ustedes y decirles la verdad. Y la verdad es que yo sé quien es responsable en el mundo mágico de que existan lugares como este.— se levantaron murmullos de confusión. —Esto que nos ha pasado no fue sólo una maniobra de muggles, sino de magos...de un mago.— Rose tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. —Y debo derrotarlo. Tengo que desenmascarar a quien nos hizo esto... Pero no puedo hacerlo si corro peligro de antes ser desenmascarada por él.— dio un paso hacia delante. —Si él consigue descubrir lo que pasó aquí...Lo que yo hice, lo que mis poders hicieron... Lo usará para hundirme. Lo usará para detenerme.

—¡Nadie aquí dirá nada de lo que vimos!— gritó un hombre. —¡Nunca te traicionaríamos!

Rose negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

—¿Creen que es posible mantener un secreto entre un centenar de personas? Aunque fuera posible, aunque nadie aquí pretendiera contar lo que vio, bastaría un poco de verita serum, un crucio, un legeremens, para poder obtener la información que necesito que se mantenga oculta, y necesito que sea así para poder evitar que todo esto se vuelva a repetir: para detener al mago que planea iniciar una guerra mágica y muggle.

La voz de una mujer se levantó de entre el grupo.

—¿Cuál es la salida, entonces?

Rose se mantuvo firme y sus ojos azules brillaron por la fina capa de agua que los cubrió y los hizo temblar como desiertos.

—Quiero que me den permiso para poder practicarles un obliviate.

El silencio fue más denso que nunca en el campo. Rose vio a todos los magos y brujas mirarla con desconcierto y luego intercambiar palabras que ella no pudo oír. Se sentía terrible por tener que pedir algo tan grave, pero no encontraba otra salida posible: estaba convencida de que en cuanto volvieran, Ásban haría todo lo posible por obtener la verdad de lo ocurrido en el campo. Ya había usado verita serum en Aarón de forma ilegal. ¿Qué lo detendría a la hora de volver a usar esos métodos con cualquiera de los sobrevivientes? Un obliviate podía ser roto, pero era un proceso mucho más complicado y difícil. Aquella era la única forma.

Rose respiró hondo otra vez para darse fuerzas.

—Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado y quiero que sepan que si no están de acuerdo no voy a obligarlos.— dijo la pelirroja. —No les estaría pidiendo esto si no fuera porque necesito detener a esta persona. — sus ojos se humedecieron aún más. —Necesito acabar con ese mago antes de que él acabe conmigo. Tengo que evitar esta guerra. Es mi destino: es por eso que estoy en la competencia de Merlín. Es por eso que tengo estos poderes.

Una bruja de cabello corto preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Borrarías toda nuestra memoria?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo borraría los últimos dos días.— dijo ella.

—Pero...— comentó un mago. —Te olvidaríamos... Nosotros olvidaríamos que nos salvaste. No podríamos recordarlo.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa tímida y llena de tristeza.

—No, no lo recordarían.— dijo la pelirroja. —Pero a cambio de ello yo podría luchar para evitar que lugares como estos sigan existiendo. Podría sacar del poder al mago que entregó nuestros datos a los muggles para que nos encarcelaran. El sacrificio es justo.

El silencio volvió a levantarse en el campo y Rose se aclaró la garganta:

—Los que estén de acuerdo en hacerse el obliviate, por favor, hagan una fila frente a mí.

El sol pintaba el cielo de un tono naranja enrojecido que le recordó a Rose al color de la sangre mezclada en un pozo de agua cristalina. Esperó varios segundos con el corazón sereno, recordádose a sí misma que, en caso de que nadie decidiera hacerse el obliviate, ella encontraría la forma de no dejarse aplastar por Ásban.

Después de todo, ella era una Dovahkiin: la sangre de fuego. No había nada que no pudiera hacer. Sus límites, había aprendido, residían en sus propios miedos, esos que le había costado tanto superar.

Hallaría la manera. Lo haría porque la voz de Morgana levantándola del suelo, pidiéndole que fuera fuerte, aún sonaba en su cabeza y le recordaba que había cosas importantes por hacer; cosas que implicaban la vida y el porvenir de inocentes.

En el pasado Morgana había sido encerrada y torturada durante años por Cenred. Pese a todo había logrado escapar y liberar a los suyos. Rose tenía que ser fuerte como Morgana: tenía que aprender de esa fuerza y, en cambio, ser más justa y menos vengativa...

Pero no por eso blanda.

No por eso perdonaría.

Rose vio con alivio cómo los magos y brujas comenzaron a acercarse a ella y a formar una fila que se fue extendiendo bajo el sol. Un hombre de cabello oscuro, a pocos metros de ella, le dijo:

—Te lo debemos todo. Olvidarte será lo más duro: pero si es esto lo que necesitas, lo haremos por ti.

Uno de los magos que tenía varita se le acercó y le entregó la suya.

Rose miró a la varita, larga y torcida, y luego al cielo.

El sol había empezado a cerrar todos su pétalos.

**25.-**

Cuando la noche empezó a caer y Aarón notó que estaban cerca —y a tiempo— de los límites del bosque, decidió detener la marcha, encender una fogata, y descansar durante unos minutos antes de proseguir.

—Pero, creí que teníamos que llegar a tiempo a...— comentó Dominique.

—Estamos a tiempo, no te preocupes.— le respondió él mientras encendía la fogata.

Todo tenía que estar perfectamente medido y el castaño lo sabía. Ya no había vuelta atrás, sólo quedaba seguir con el plan punto por punto. Tenía confianza en sí mismo: estaba convencido de que las cosas saldrían bien.

O quizás eso era lo que quería creer.

Se sentó frente a la fotaga y vio, con el rostro demudado por la anticipación, cómo el sol cayó hasta desaparecer por completo. La luna emergió y se hizo visible en el cielo al igual que cientos y miles de estrellas. Dominique se sentó frente a la fogata y miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa amplia y llena de felicidad.

—El cielo parece la cara de Fred.— dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

Aarón la miró sintiéndose inmensamente culpable. Tragó saliva e hizo un intento por proseguir con la conversación.

—¿La cara de Fred?— le preguntó.

—Sí. ¿No te has fijado? Está llena de pecas.— le dijo la rubia, sonriendo. —Las estrellas son como las pecas del cielo.

Aarón la observó en silencio. Dominique tenía una nariz pequeña, como un botón, y unas mejillas llenas con pómulos apenas visibles. Al igual que Rose tenía varias pecas en su nariz y en sus mejillas, aunque parecía, aun a la distancia, que la rubia tenía muchas más poblándole el rostro. Había algo infantil en las facciones de la ravenclaw, pero a la vez femenino y misterioso. Aarón dejó que sus ojos examinaran cada segmento de ese rostro que iba a entregar a un grupo de licántropos porque no le quedaba otra alternativa: quería humanizarla, al menos. Quería recordar perfectamente cómo era la persona a la que estaba poniendo en peligro.

—Tú también tienes pecas.— le dijo él en un tono abstraído.

Dominique asintió.

—Es la marca de los Weasley. Muchos dicen que es el pelo rojo, pero yo digo que son las pecas.— le dijo.

Aarón clavó sus ojos oscuros en el fuego y suspiró. Dominique lo vio pasarse una mano por la cabeza con pesadez, cansancio y algo más que no supo identificar. Él se aclaró la garganta y, sin mirarla, le dijo:

—Siento haber sido displicente contigo en este viaje.— le dijo. —No tengo nada en tu contra, es sólo que...

Dominique esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Lo sé.— le dijo ella. —Estás preocupado por mi prima y por Malfoy. Lo entiendo.— se humedeció los labios. —También entiendo que puedo resultar molesta y torpe. Comprendo que te hayas molestado conmigo, después de todo, fue mi culpa que la acromántula te mordiera. Yo quería ayudar y al final he resultado ser una carga más...

—No digas eso.— la interrumpió él. —No eres una carga. No sabes lo que dices.

—En todo caso...— continuó ella. —Gracias por haberme salvado de la acromántula.

Aarón negó con la cabeza, cada vez más imbuido en la culpa que sentía.

—No me agradezcas nada.— le dijo. —Por favor, no lo hagas.

Dominique lo miró con calidez.

—Te pusiste en medio de esa acromántula y yo sin pensarlo dos veces. No me conoces y no soy a quien debes proteger, pero igual lo hiciste. ¿Y aún así no quieres que te lo agradezca?

Aarón se puso de pie, incómodo por la conversación.

—Quizás no lo hice por los motivos altruistas que crees.— le dijo en un tono avergonzado. —Tal vez no merezco ni una sola palabra amable de tu parte.

Dominique se puso de pie también.

—Sí las mereces.— le dijo la rubia. —Estás haciendo justamente lo que tienes que hacer, lo que todos queremos que hagas: proteger a Rosie. ¿Por qué estamos aquí acampando cuando deberíamos estar en los límites del bosque? No es tiempo de que te arrepientas, Aarón. Llévame con ellos de una buena vez.

El castaño, de repente, clavó sus ojos negros en los celestes de Dominique con sorpresa y desconcierto. Durante varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada y sólo se escuchó el crepitar de las llamas de la fogata. Sin embargo, no cortaron el contacto visual ni por un solo instante.

—¿Qué dijiste?— soltó él en voz baja, aturdido.

Dominique respiró hondo y mantuvo su mirada y su rostro firmes. Era la primera vez que Aarón la veía hacer uso de una postura tan seria y decidida: era como si se tratase de otra persona.

—Dije: llévame con ellos.— le repitió ella. —Llévame con los licántropos. Entrégame y salva a Rosie. Tenemos que seguir con el plan.

Aarón no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, absolutamente anonadado, y no consiguió articular palabra alguna. Dominique prosiguió:

—Lo sé desde hace unas horas.— le dijo ella. —Lo vi. Tuve una visión y estoy segura de que no era un sueño porque no estaba dormida cuando la tuve.— le dijo manteniéndose sólida y firme en su lugar. —Vi el futuro: vi cómo nos encontrábamos esta noche con los licántropos. Vi a una mujer rubia decirte que gracias a que me habías llevado hasta allí, Rosie y Malfoy estarían a salvo. Lo vi todo en unos pocos instantes y supe por qué me habías traído hasta aquí en primer lugar.

—¿Cuándo viste eso?— le preguntó el castaño. —¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Dominique sonrió levemente.

—Cuando me bajé de tu espalda lo vi. Lo sé desde entonces.— le dijo.

Aarón pestañeó una sola vez, impactado.

—¿Y no huíste?— le preguntó. —¿Por qué no intentaste escapar de mí?

Dominique lo miró como si él la hubiera ofendido.

—¿Huir?— le preguntó. —¿Crees que saldría corriendo para salvar mi propia vida cuando la de mi prima, que es como mi hermana, cuelga de un hilo? ¿En verdad crees que soy tan egoísta y cobarde? Prefiero morir antes que permitir que Rosie salga lastimada. No tenías que engañarme, podías habérmelo dicho desde un principio y aún así yo habría venido hasta aquí contigo. Pero es evidente que eso no lo podrías haber sabido: después de todo, no me conoces.

Aarón continuó mirándola a los ojos. Dominique estaba claramente asustada, pero decidida. Nunca había visto a una persona tan convencida de lo que hacía en toda su vida.

—Lo siento.— le dijo el castaño, quieto en su lugar. —No tengo otra opción.

Los ojos de Dominique se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió pura y tiernamente.

—Lo sé.— le dijo ella. —No tienes que disculparte. Sé perfectamente cómo te estás sintiendo. Aunque no puedas entender lo digo, tienes que creerme: sé quién eres. Sé que te sientes culpable, pero quiero que sepas que ahora estás haciendo lo correcto, lo único que se puede hacer.— se secó las lágrimas con los dedos de su mano derecha y tomó aire. —Salva a Rosie. Hazlo por todos y por mí. Es todo lo que te pido.— tragó saliva. —Entrégame.

Aarón mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos celestes de Dominique como si estuviera anclado a ellos.

—Te subestimé.— le dijo en voz baja. —Fue mi error.

La rubia dio dos pasos hacia delante y él notó que estaba temblando.

—Ellos... Los licántropos...—murmuró Dominique. —¿Qué van a hacerme?

Aarón levantó levemente su mentón.

—Nada, si todo sale como lo he planeado.

La ravenclaw frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué has planeado?— le preguntó.

Aarón esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Por lo visto tus habilidades de vidente son incipientes aún.

La fogata emitió un ruido extraño de leña carbonizada y varios crujidos de ramas hicieron que Aarón y Dominique se pusieran en estado de alerta. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido a pesar de la oscuridad: la figura de una mujer joven, de no más de diecinueve años, de cabello rubio y rizado en las puntas, labios rojos y mirada oscura, emergió de entre los árboles seguida por dos chicos altos, fornidos y con chaquetas de cuero negro.

—Creí que nos encontraríamos en los límites del bosque.— dijo Aarón.

Dominique contuvo la respiración: aquella era la mujer de su visión, la licántropa que había visto también en aquel tronco mágico, la que había traicionado a Aarón, la que lo había convertido en un hombre-lobo.

—Te estaba esperando allí, pero no pude evitar olerte.— dijo la licántropa mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Aarón. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo tan cerca de él que sus narices se rozaron. —Y vine por ti.

El castaño, sin moverse de ni un ápice de su lugar, la miró con total indiferencia.

—Te traje lo que me pediste.— le dijo. —Quiero que le digas a tus hombres que liberen a Scorpius Malfoy.

Angélica depositó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Aarón y hundió su nariz en el cuello del castaño, respirándolo con fuerza.

—Siempre has olido excepcionalmente bien...— le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Eres capaz de revolucionar todas las hormonas del mundo con tu aroma, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Aarón dio dos pasos hacia atrás, distanciándose de ella y rechazándola.

—No, no lo sé.— le dijo. —Y si viene de ti, tampoco me interesa.

Angélica sonrió, divertida, y luego giró para clavar sus ojos oscuros en Dominique, quien temblaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, petrificada.

—Mucho gusto, hija de Bill Weasley.— le dijo la licántropa en tono burlón. —¿Tienes miedo, pequeña? No vamos a hacerte nada... Sólo queremos unos cuantos litros de tu sangre, es todo. Gracias a que Aarón te ha traído tu prima y su amigo rubio estarán a salvo.

Dominique se mantuvo quieta en su posición. Aunque sólo había dos guardianes de Angélica visibles en el escenario, podía sentir y escuchar la presencia de muchos más licántropos rodeándolos, escondidos tras el follaje, listos para atacar ante cualquier señal de su líder. Estaba segura de que Aarón también lo sabía. Lo más inteligente era mantenerse serena y quieta. Muy quieta.

Angélica se acercó a Dominique hasta que las dos estuvieron a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia la una de la otra.

—Qué curioso.— dijo la licántropa. —Cualquiera diría que nos parecemos un poco, ¿no?

Dominique tragó saliva y la licántropa rió.

—Aunque claro: yo no me veo como una niña asustada.

Angélica se volteó y miró a Aarón con una sonrisa.

—Puedes irte y volver por la mañana.— le dijo la licántropa. —Te la devolveré sana y salva, como lo dije.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Suena bien, sólo que hay un problema.— le dijo el castaño. —No te creo.

Angélica sonrió y volvió a caminar hacia el castaño. No se detuvo hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, iluminados por el fuego de la fogata.

—En verdad te extraño, Aarón.— le dijo la rubia. —Creí que al convertirte en uno de los nuestros te unirías a mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará entender que ya no perteneces al mundo de magos y brujas civilizados? Eres un licántropo: podrías ser parte de mi manada si lo quisieras así.

Aarón intensificó su mirada y, por unos segundos, miró hacia donde estaba Dominique. La rubia comprendió lo que esos ojos oscuros le mostraban a gritos: la vergüenza de verse descubierto. Aarón no sabía que ella ya conocía todo sobre su licantropía. Probablemente pensaba que recién se había enterado de ello por las palabras de Angélica.

Finalmente, él volvió su mirada a la licántropa con seguridad y rencor.

—Me atacaste y aún así esperas que crea lo que dices.— le dijo. —Con el tiempo eres aún más graciosa.

Angélica negó con la cabeza.

—No te ataqué: te convertí.— le dijo la rubia. —Te hice más fuerte.

—Me obligaste a ser lo que nunca he querido ser.— dijo el castaño. —Un monstruo que caza monstruos.

Angélica se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de luchar contra ti mismo y unirte a mí.— le dijo mientras cortaba la distancia entre los dos y enlazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aarón. —Juntos podríamos hacer cosas fantásticas.— sus narices se rozaron. —Sé que lo que sentiste por mí fue real y, aunque no lo creas, lo mío hacia ti también lo fue...

Angélica cortó la poca distancia que había entre ambos y unió sus labios con los de Aarón. Dominique obsevó, entre sorprendida e inexpicablemente molesta, cómo el castaño cerraba los ojos y le devolvía el beso a la licántropa, abriendo su boca y permitiéndole entrar.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía besando a la persona que pretendía desangrarla en un ritual? Dominique cerró las manos en forma de puños. "Todos los hombres son iguales", pensó. Se sentía tan molesta que el miedo, de repente, se le esfumó del cuerpo.

Cuando Angélica cortó el beso se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de placer pintada en el rostro.

—Sigues besando excepcionalmente bien...— murmuró ella.

Aarón no le dijo nada y, entonces, la fogata volvió a lanzar un ruido extraño. Dominique vio cómo Angélica, de repente, se separaba del castaño para mirar al fuego. Parecía preguntarse qué había sido aquel sonido, igual que los licántropos que la escoltaban.

Sin anuncio alguno se empezaron a escuchar pesos caídos entre el follaje del bosque como si un castillo de naipes humanos se estuviera desmoronando. Angélica clavó sus ojos claros en los de Aarón, quien tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

La licántropa frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no estás respirando?— le preguntó.

Dominique miró a Aarón y notó que aquello era cierto: su pecho estaba inmóvil, como el de una estatua.

Luego, él miró a Dominique a los ojos.

—Corre.

Y después todo fue caos: el castaño desenvainó su espada y, con un movimiento de su mano, la fogata se apagó por completo. Dominique, aterrada, notó que algunos licántropos emergían arrastrándose de sus escondites y luego desfallecían. ¿Era la fogata? ¿Qué había en la fogata que estaba haciendo a todos perder la consciencia?

La ravenclaw, espantada, pegada contra un árbol, vio entre la oscuridad a Aarón luchando contra una Angélica que empezó a transformarse. Sus huesos se quebraron y ensancharon, su faz se deformó con un hocico prominente y bestial. Dominique jamás había visto a un monstruo tan temible en toda su vida. Uno de los licántropos que escoltaba a Angélica cayó, desfallecido al suelo, pero el segundo fijó sus ojos en la ravenclaw a pesar de la oscuridad y ella supo que era tiempo de obedecer a Aarón.

Tenía que correr.

Dominique se dio la vuelta y corrió de vuelta al bosque, internándose a gran velocidad.

A su espalda pudo escuchar a aquel hombre transformarse en bestia.

Luego escuchó un rugido feroz y la velocidad de enormes patas corriendo tras sus pasos.

Dominique apenas conseguía contener el aliento: por el camino había cuerpos de licántropos desfallecidos. Aarón había puesto algo en aquella fogata, algo que, al parecer, sólo afectaba a licántropos. Era por ese motivo que en ella no había tenido ningún efecto.

La rubia tropezó y cayó al suelo gritando. Cuando se giró, vio a una bestia descomunal a pocos metros, caminando amenazadoramente hacia ella.

"Este es el fin. Este es mi fin", pensó ella, aterrada.

Y entonces la bestia cayó al suelo, inconsciente, a sus pies.

A varios metros de distancia Aarón y una Angélica transformada luchaban. El castaño intentaba esquivar los ataques de la rubia con su espada, pero ella era mucho más grande y poderosa, mucho más fuerte. De un solo golpe envió la espada de Aarón a volar lejos de allí y golpeó al castaño contra un árbol, haciéndolo sangrar.

Angélica aprovechó su victoria y se transformó un humana para recoger la espada de su oponente. Aarón, en el suelo, apoyado contra el árbol, apenas podía moverse, pero vio a la rubia caminar hacia él amenazadoramente. Con alivio constató que, por lo menos, Dominique le había hecho caso y había huido. Al menos ella estaría bien: si algún licántropo aún no había caído ante la fórmula que hechó al fuego de la fogata, caería pronto. Tenía esperanzas de que la ravenclaw hubiera logrado escapar.

La misma Angélica tendría que acabar cediendo a lo que sus pulmones habían inhalado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pusiste en el fuego?— le preguntó ella apuntándolo con la espada amenazadoramente.

Aarón le sostuvo la mirada con valentía.

—Una fórmula sólo para licántropos.— dijo el castaño en un tono victorioso. —Todo lobo que la respire dormirá durante cuarenta y ocho horas.

Angélica clavó sus ojos en él con ira desmedida.

—Y pensaste: "cuarenta y ocho horas me bastarán para ir por Scorpius Malfoy y salvarlo de las garras de los monstruos", ¿verdad?— le dijo.

Aarón, adolorido, pero sin mostrar un rezago de debilidad, le respondió:

—Sí, algo así.

Angélica esbozó una sonrisa cansada. Era evidente que la fórmula empezaba a hacer efecto en ella.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto?— le dijo ella. —Que en verdad no pensaba matar a Dominique Weasley: sólo quería un poco de su sangre.

Aarón la miró a los ojos.

—No podía correr el riesgo.

Angélica retrocedió dos pasos.

—Creo que sabes muy bien que tienes que pagar por lo que has hecho ahora.— le dijo.

Aarón sonrió.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No. Tengo una idea mejor.

En ese preciso momento Dominique emergió de entre el follaje y Aarón palideció. Angélica tenía un muy bien sentido del olfato. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sabiendo que la rubia se encontraba caminando de vuelta hacia allí?

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Angélica corrió velozmente hacia Dominique y la apresó contra sí, tomándola del cuello.

—¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala o juro que...!— gritó él, desesperado.

Angélica transformó uno de sus brazos frente a Dominique y la ravenclaw vio, aterrorizada, cómo unas enormes garras salían de los dedos de la licántropa.

Con los ojos cerrándosele por el sueño, la rubia sonrió de forma perversa.

—En verdad no pensaba hacer esto, Aarón. O quizás sí, después de todo, me encanta poblar el mundo de lobos.

Y entonces rasguñó profundamente la cintura de Dominique, rompiéndole la blusa y haciéndola sangrar.

La ravenclaw no gritó: sólo cayó al suelo, temblando, y sosteniéndose la herida.

Angélica, sonriendo, cayó al suelo completamente desfallecida.

—Dominique, no...— soltó Aarón mientras sacaba fuerzas de donde no las tenía para levantarse y caminar hacia ella.

La rubia lo vio arrodillarse a su lado y colocarla sobre su regazo. Aarón inspeccionó, con los ojos húmedos y llenos de frustración, la herida de la ravenclaw: era leve y no mortal, pero necesitaba ser atendida de inmediato.

—¿Por qué volviste?— le soltó él, frustrado. —¡Te dije que corrieras!

Dominique clavó sus ojos celestes en los de él e, increíblemente, sonrió.

—Pero soy tu escudera...— le dijo con la voz temblorosa. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. —No podía abandonarte. Eso no es lo que hacen los amigos.

Aarón vio con verdadera angustia cómo la herida dejaba de sangrar y parecía empezar a regenerarse, aunque muy lentamente. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa y lo sabía. Una cosa terrible.

—Vas a estar bien.— le dijo él mirándola a los ojos y enlazando su mano con la de ella. —Lo prometo.

Fue entonces cuando, rompiendo el silencio del bosque, un sonido musical, rítmico, hizo que Aarón recordara lo que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Desconcertado sacó el teléfono móvil y, creyendo que escucharía la voz de Roy, Adam o Jason, contestó:

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

La voz suave y perfectamente reconocible de Rose le petrificó la sangre:

—Aarón... Soy yo.— hizo una pausa que detuvo su corazón en seco. —Soy Rose.


	40. Secretos

_Ok, sé que merezco todo su odio por haberme retrasado un día. La verdad es que ayer fue un día inesperadamente complicado para mí. Tenía el capítulo listo, pero dejé el pendrive en mi casa así que sólo pude retocarlo por la noche cuando regresé, y encima me había peleado con mi novio y tenía cosas que hacer para el trabajo... en fin, fue muy complicado todo. Siento, en todo caso, la tardanza. También tengo que decir que este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo de lo que es, pero decidí quitarle el sueño de Morgana y Merlín para ponerlo en el próximo capítulo: así que, para las que llevan mucho tiempo esperando que esta historia regrese, los sueños volverán el próximo capítulo, de hecho, el próximo capítulo se abrirá con Camelot._

_Les pido que se pasen por el tumblr del fic: alejandrafanfic. tumblr (borren los espacios). Hay videos y uno en especial que es SPOILER total sobre la próxima prueba. _

_Espero que les guste el capítulo. Hice lo que pude con el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir. Adoro sus reviews así que, por favor, no dejen de enviarlos. Es lo que me anima a seguir._

_LOVE AND ROCKETS._

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**Secretos**

**1.-**

**Yo, Rojo**

—…y eso fue lo que pasó.— dijo Rose, con los labios trémulos y la mirada caída. —Es toda la verdad, Scorpius.— levantó sus ojos azules del suelo y los clavó en los grises del rubio. —No pude hacer otra cosa.— su voz se quebró levemente y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. —Tú no sabes lo que fue estar allí… todos esos días. No sabes lo que fue ver morir a la gente que me rodeaba, a Aurora, a Lidia. Ellos iban a matar a la bebé. Y no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque… era la único que yo podía hacer.

Rose guardó silencio por unos segundos y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Scorpius, expectantes. El slytherin negó con la cabeza una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y luego sus ojos grises le devolvieron una mirada de desprecio y desdén, de decepción y de asco. Rose sintió como si algo la perforara en el centro de su pecho cuando el rubio desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio, como si ella fuera una repugnante cucaracha a la que no podía seguir viendo sin sentir arcadas.

Cuando él volvió a mirarla, en su rostro de facciones límpidas no hubo otra cosa que rechazo.

—Eres una asesina, Rose.— le dijo el slytherin. —Nunca, ¿me escuchas?, nunca vas a poder justificar tus acciones. Nunca voy a perdonarte: nunca voy a olvidar lo que eres.— se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella. Su rostro era gélido. —Las personas como tú merecen estar en Azkaban, no en la Orden. Cuando gane la competencia me encargaré de que estés en donde debes estar. Para siempre.

Rose contuvo la respiración y, llorando, cerró los ojos con fuerza llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Trató de calmarse, de serenar sus angustia y, entonces, cuando descubrió su rostro y abrió sus ojos, vio la amplia y vacía sala de la Orden frente a ella, fría, marmólea, y entendió que su mente le había estado jugando una broma.

Una vez más había soñado despierta.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba agotada y sentía que podría dormir cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas si le dieran la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en esa sala? Desde que los magos de la Orden y del Ministerio llegaron a la zona que ella le había descrito a Aarón por teléfono y los rescataron a todos, el tiempo había transcurrido como en cámara lenta. Recordaba perfectamente a los magos y brujas del Ministerio, espantados ante los cuerpos heridos y escuálidos, ante el campo de concentración calcinado. Recordaba el rostro de Earlena y Rizieri cuando la hallaron junto a Scorpius, su expresión de confusión, de sorpresa. Rose se encargó de volver a vestirse con los harapos que había usado antes de tomar la comisaría, también se aseguró de que hasta el último prisionero hubiera sido hechizado por un obliviate moderado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para borrarles la memoria de los últimos dos días.

Antes de que Scorpius volviera a perder el conocimiento por la fiebre, Rose le había pedido que no dijera nada sobre la toma de la comisaría.

—Me estás pidiendo que mienta.— le dijo él, sonriéndole débilmente. —Creo que empiezas a abusar de que me tienes en la palma de tus manos.

Rose le sonrió con ternura y preocupación. Odiaba verlo en ese estado. Odiaba que la fiebre no remitiera.

—¿Por favor?— le preguntó. —Te lo explicaré luego, lo prometo.

Rose despegó su espalda de la silla en donde estaba sentada. ¿Podría confiar en que Scorpius no diría nada? Sí, estaba convencida de que él lo haría. Ella se lo había pedido, pero, ¿y si a causa de la fiebre no lo recordaba? Hacía varias horas que la habían separado de él y la habían llevado a aquella sala fría y blanca. Rizieri le dijo que Scorpius necesitaba atención médica y que lo llevarían a la enfermería de la Orden, y aquello era un alivio: al menos aún estaban en el mismo edificio.

Rose tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Era ahora cuando vendría lo más duro, lo más difícil de todo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo por todas esas personas a las que le borró la memoria. Tenía que detener a Ásban antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con disgusto, Rose notó que sus manos temblaban. Se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos: "Ya no debes tener miedo. Ya no.", se repitió. ¿Cómo estaría Scorpius? ¿Le habrían dado ya una poción para la fiebre? ¿Por qué estaba ella allí, sola, completamente sola?

"Siempre estarás sola", pensó.

La pesadilla que había tenido era, en realidad, el reflejo de sus más profundos temores: ¿Podría decirle a Scorpius la verdad? ¿Podría soportar que él la rechazara después de saber todo lo que había hecho? ¿Podría encontrar el valor de hacerlo?

Y si lo hallaba, ¿estaría haciendo lo mejor para Scorpius involucrándolo en una guerra desigual contra un mago sin escrúpulos que había demostrado no detenerse por nada ni nadie?

El riesgo a correr era el de perder a Scorpius. ¿Podría correr con ello?

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando, por fin, la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par y sus ojos azules se clavaron, con conmoción, en los marrones de su madre.

Hermione Granger se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, paralizada, y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras que sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Detrás de ella apareció Ron, su padre, quien enrojeció completamente y, aliviado, soltó un gemido ahogado que jamás le había oído antes.

—Mamá…— sollozó Rose, sonriendo. —Papá…

Hermione corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, llorando y temblando de felicidad.

—Rosie, mi pequeña.— soltó ella besando el rostro de Rose. —Oh, mi pequeña niña.

Rose, llorando por la alegría de poder ver a sus padres, sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo el calor de la verdadera felicidad. Ellos eran la vida después de haber estado rodeada de tanta muerte. Nunca los vio con tanta claridad como en ese preciso instante: eran las personas a las que más amaba y a las que más admiraba en el mundo.

Tal vez, ahora que había perdido a sus abuelos, era capaz de valorar cada instante al lado de su familia.

¡Y pensar que había estado a punto de morir en aquel lugar, de no haber vuelto a ver a sus padres, a su familia, a Scorpius!

Ron tomó el rostro de Rose entre sus manos y depositó un largo y tierno beso sobre su frente. Una gruesa lágrima corrió por su mejilla pecosa.

—Estás aquí, estás aquí.— murmuró casi para sí mismo, como si no pudiera creérselo. —Rosie, cariño…

Rose miró a los ojos de su padre, esos ojos que eran como el espejo de los suyos y, con afecto, le limpió la lágrima del rostro.

—Nunca más me iré, papá. Lo prometo.

Los tres, Hermione, Ron y Rose, se abrazaron, sonrientes, entre lágrimas, mientras que por la puerta entraron, aliviados y contentos, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Rolf, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Arthur, Molly y los primos de Rose: James, Teddy, Victoire y Molly.

—Eres una heroína.— dijo Teddy, cruzándose de brazos. —Nos has tenido buscándote como locos y resulta que tú misma te encargas de informar a la Orden de en donde te encuentras.

—¡Y nada más y nada menos que con un teléfono!— soltó James, incrédulo. —Parece ser que toda la lata de los muggles que el abuelo nos ha enseñado durante años ha servido para algo.

Molly le dio un codazo.

—¡Auch!— soltó el castaño.

—Eres realmente impertinente.— le dijo la pelirroja.

James le sonrió de forma encantadora.

—Aún así me amas.

—Ya cállate.

—Niégalo. Vamos: atrévete.

—James, por favor…— dijo Ginny, interviniendo.

—No es mi culpa que Molly no quiera admitir que soy el amor de su vida.— le dijo James pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su prima.

Victoire rió y miró a Rose con profundo cariño.

—No sabes lo felices que nos sentimos cuando nos informaron de que te habían encontrado.— dijo la rubia. —Fue como si la vida hubiera vuelto a nuestros cuerpos.

George, sonriendo, intervino:

—Tus primas y primos mayores estuvieron llenando Londres con fotografías tuyas y carteles que ofrecían recompensas para cualquiera que te hubiera visto.— le dijo. —Rosie, todos hemos estado muy preocupados.

Rose pestañeó varias veces y, llevándose el cabello atrás de las orejas, sonrió con calidez.

—Estoy bien, ya todo ha pasado.— dijo mientras miraba a sus tíos, primos y abuelos. —No me han hecho nada.

—¡¿Cómo que no te hicieron nada, cariño?!— exclamó la abuela Molly caminando hacia ella para acariciarle el rostro con las manos. —¡Tienes un aspecto terrible! Tienes cortes y hematomas… ¿qué te han hecho, pajarito mío?

Rose tragó saliva y miró, de reojo, a su familia, expectante por una respuesta. ¿Cómo podría explicarles lo que había vivido? ¿Cómo podría destrozarlos diciéndoles que la habían golpeado y torturado durante días enteros? ¿Cómo podría manchar su alegría de ese modo haciéndolos sufrir por un pasado que no podrían haber evitado? No, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Contarles lo que había vivido no cambiaría nada. Una vez más el silencio era la única alternativa posible. Una vez más era mejor callar antes que lastimar a aquellos que más amaba.

Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para fingir una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Me caí varias veces intentando escapar. Es todo. No hay nada por lo que valga la pena preocuparse, en serio.— les dijo. —Estoy muy bien y feliz de haber regresado.

James sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Ven acá, zopenca!— le dijo abriendo sus brazos. —Este reencuentro merece un abrazo grupal a lo Weasley-Potter.

Rose rió mientras corría hacia los brazos de su primo, quien la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras que Molly, Victoire y Teddy se unían al abrazo que la sepultó por completo.

—¡No puedo respirar!— soltó Rose en tono de burla.

—Nos has descubierto, Rosie.— dijo Teddy. —En realidad queremos matarte de amor.

—Uy, sí.— dijo Molly, riendo. —¡Un amor aplastante!

Luna suspiró y, uniendo las manos a la altura de su pecho, con infinita ilusión, dijo:

—Qué felicidad. Ahora, por fin, podremos descansar en paz.

"Descansar en paz", pensó Rose, aún sepultada entre sus primos. La expresión estaba muy lejos de su realidad, pero le hizo recordar, inevitablemente, a sus abuelos Granger.

Un hueco profundo se abrió en el centro de su garganta y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

Cuando por fin la dejaron salir, Rose miró a su madre con amor y admiración. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido ella al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres y de su desaparición? Y sin embargo, había encontrado fuerzas para soportarlo todo.

Su madre era, en realidad, la única heroína en aquella sala.

Hermione, con la mirada entristecida, le dijo tomándola de la mano.

—Podemos ir al cementerio cuando quieras.— le dijo en un tono suave. —Lo hicimos como algo simbólico…. El funeral.

Rose respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero ir a un cementerio, mamá.— le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. —Ellos no estarán allí.

Un pálido silencio se distendió por la sala y nadie se atrevió a romperlo. De cierta forma, entendían la decisión de Rose: aún no sabían, siquiera, cómo hablar con ella del tema.

En ese momento Rizieri entró por la puerta semi abierta y todos lo miraron avanzar con paso decidido y detenerse a unos pocos metros de ellos. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en los de Rose.

—Campeona, es tiempo de que vayas a la enfermería.— le dijo.

El rostro de Rose se iluminó.

—¿Voy a ver a Scorpius?— le preguntó sin importarle la presencia de su familia.

Rizieri negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que aún no podrás verlo, pero él está bien, si eso te tranquiliza.— le dijo el mago, esbozando una media sonrisa. —Irás a otra enfermería que está un piso más abajo.

Rose frunció levemente el ceño.

—Pero… yo estoy bien.— dijo la pelirroja.

—Nada de eso, cariño: necesitas que te revisen.— dijo la abuela Molly.

Rizieri asintió.

—Eres una de las campeonas de la Orden.— le dijo el mago. —No nos arriesgaremos a pasar por alto ni un solo daño, eso te lo aseguro. Te harán una revisión médica y, si los resultados confirman que todo está bien, pasaremos la página.

Rose, con sus ojos azules fijos en Rizieri, le preguntó:

—¿Y qué es lo que sigue después de pasar la página?

El mago, manteniendo su sonrisa, le respondió:

—Un interrogatorio.

Ron se tensó en su lugar y dio un paso hacia delante, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

—¿No creen que ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas?— le soltó. —¿Es que acaso no podemos estar con ella?

Rizieri suspiró.

—Me temo que hay cosas que deben ser solucionadas de forma urgente.— le dijo. —Lo primero de lo que debemos encargarnos es de su salud. Luego, tendremos que averiguar exactamente lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

—En ese campo de exterminio, quieres decir.— dijo Rose, completando la frase.

Un nuevo silencio se levantó en el lugar. Todos sabían muy bien, porque se había difundido ya en los medios, que la pelirroja había sido hallada en un posible campo de concentración para magos y brujas. El pánico y el miedo hacia los muggles se iba extendiendo por la población mágica. Todo parecía indicar que la guerra era inminente.

"Esto debe ser lo que Ásban quiere", pensó Rose, "Dividirnos, enemistarnos: muggles contra magos otra vez, como con Voldemort, como en la era merlineana, pero, ¿por qué?".

Rizieri borró la sonrisa de su rostro, incómodo, pero le sostuvo la mirada con honestidad.

—Sí, creo que debo aprender a llamar a las cosas por su nombre.— dijo el mago. —Necesitamos interrogarte igual que los del Ministerio se están encargando de hacer con cada una de las personas rescatadas. Necesitamos saber todo lo que ocurrió en el campo para poder evitar que vuelva a ocurrir.— miró a los familiares de Rose. —Cuando todo esto esté terminado permitiremos que Rose regrese con ustedes y descanse el tiempo que ella necesite.

—No.— lo interrumpió Rose, sorprendiendo a su familia. —Yo no puedo ir a casa.— le dijo fijando sus ojos azules en Rizieri. — Tengo que regresar al colegio y a la competencia. Es mi deber.

—Lo sé, lo sé.— le dijo el mago. —Pero todos entenderíamos que después de esta experiencia traumática quisieras descansar unos días y…

—No necesito descansar.— dijo Rose, decidida. —Son tiempos difíciles y la competencia no puede retrasarse más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

—Rosie…— intervino Hermione, pero la pelirroja no la dejó continuar.

—Mamá, estoy bien.— le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Luego volvió a mirar a Rizieri. —Haré lo que quieran: la revisión, el interrogatorio… Pero después de eso quiero regresar a Hogwarts y quiero que la competencia continúe.

Rizieri, sorprendido por la determinación de la chica, hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Lo que usted ordene, campeona.

**2.-**

**Yo, Negro**

Scorpius abrió los ojos y vio el alto techo de una enfermería que reconocía bien. Se sentó sobre la camilla e intentó poner su mente en claro: sí, lo recordaba todo. Recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento junto a Rose. Ella le había dicho que la Orden y el Ministerio estaban en camino. Recordaba, mucho antes de eso, haber sido transportado de la comisaría a otro lugar lúgubre y siniestro, parecido a una cárcel que había sido calcinada. El orden de todo lo que le había ocurrido estaba mezclado dentro de su cabeza, pero lo recordaba todo y eso era lo importante.

Y Rose. ¿En dónde estaba Rose?

Trató de calmarse a sí mismo: ya no había nada de que preocuparse. Estaban a salvo en el edificio de la Orden, lejos de los licántropos y los muggles sociópatas. La pesadilla había terminado.

Scorpius se quitó la sábana blanca de encima e inspeccionó su pierna: parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado y, ciertamente, se sentía mejor que nunca. Tenía una pequeña marca por la cauterización de la herida, pero era apenas visible. Sonrió. Se sentía fuerte otra vez.

Todo estaba bien.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba solo, o al menos eso creyó durante un par de segundos hasta que, detrás de una cortina que separaba la enfermería en dos secciones, aparecieron sus padres y una enfermera. Los ojos de Astoria y de Draco parecían cansados, pero serenos y llenos de alivio al verlo por fin despierto.

—Es sorprendente lo rápido que han cicatrizado sus heridas.— dijo la enfermera. —No hay nada de qué preocuparse: el chico está más sano que ninguno de los que estamos en esta habitación.

Astoria miró a la enfermera con agradecimiento.

—Gracias, de verdad.— le dijo. —Es nuestro único hijo.

Draco caminó hacia Scorpius con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y el más imprudente de la familia.— comentó. —Sólo tiene 17 años y ya va por el mundo arriesgándose para rescatar a damiselas en peligro. —clavó sus ojos grises en los de su hijo con severidad. —¿En dónde crees que vives, en una novela de Jane Austen?

Scorpius adoptó una actitud de ironía y levantó una ceja.

—¿Has leído a Jane Austen?

Astoria se abrazó del brazo de Draco mientras él entornaba los ojos.

—Tu madre solía leer todas sus novelas y yo… tuve curiosidad.— se justificó el rubio, algo avergonzado.

Astoria sonrió.

—Cuando empezamos a salir tu padre tuvo una época de probar todas aquellas cosas que me gustaban.— dijo la rubia. —Jane Austen estaba en la lista.

Scorpius los miró con perplejidad.

—No sé si sea bueno para mi salud psíquica que empiece a conocer este tipo de historias ahora.

Draco lo miró con cierta dureza.

—Yo te diré lo que será malo para ti: volver a escaparte de Hogwarts para rescatar a la chica con la que estás saliendo. Ella no es tu responsabilidad y pudiste haber salido herido de todo esto. Rose Weasley es tu rival y una chica que te gusta, lo entiendo, y también comprendo que has estado saliendo informalmente con ella, pero…

—Ella es mi novia.— lo corrigió Scorpius en un tono tan seguro que dejó a Draco y a Astoria completamente descolocados. —No es algo informal. Ya no.

Durante varios segundos nadie dijo nada. Astoria apenas conseguía cerrar la boca.

—Entonces… ya no sólo están saliendo.— comentó la rubia esbozando una sonrisa de alegría indisimulable. —Ahora han decidido pasar a algo más… oficial, ¿es eso lo que tratas de decirnos?

Scorpius resopló y se pasó una mano por la nuca.

—Bueno, todavía no hemos hablado acerca de hacerlo público, pero sí: es mi novia.— luego miró a su padre a los ojos para dejar su punto aún más claro: —Me escapé para buscar a mi novia, no a una chica cualquiera. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir.

Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño y levantó el mentón.

—Entonces tú y Rose Weasley van en serio.— sentenció. —Pero, están compitiendo el uno contra el otro.

—Sí.— afirmó Scorpius sin darle importancia.

—Y ella es la hija del hombre que me golpeó la navidad pasada.— le dijo Draco. —El hombre que me odia y al que yo, francamente, detesto.

—Lo sé.— le dijo el rubio.

Draco soltó una risa corta de incredulidad mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabellera rubia, echándola hacia atrás.

—¿No podías haberte enamorado de otra pelirroja?

—¡Draco!— soltó Astoria dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su marido.

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Te hubiera parecido mejor que me enamorara de Lily Potter?

Draco puso una cara de asco que hizo sonreír tanto a Scorpius como a Astoria.

—Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría habría considerado la posibilidad de no tener hijos.— dijo el rubio mientras se arreglaba la camisa. —Aunque, ya que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, intentaré verlo por el lado positivo: Rose es una chica que sobrepasa cualquier tipo de expectativas y Granger, con el tiempo, ha dejado de molestarme, a pesar de que todavía la encuentro exasperantemente irritante y aburrida. — meditó durante un par de segundos, mirando a un horizonte que hizo que sus ojos brillaran por un instante. —Aún así creo que lo mejor de todo será ver la cara que pondrá Weasley cuando se entere de esto. — sonrió con algo de astucia. —Su expresión será gloriosa.

Astoria miró a Draco con incredulidad.

—A veces me sorprende lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser cuando se trata de Ronald Weasley.— le dijo.

—Lo que debería sorprenderte es la audacia de tu hijo.— le dijo Draco. —Enviar a la sobrina de Rizieri para que lo suplante en Hogwarts ha sido demasiado.

Scorpius miró a sus padres con curiosidad.

—¿Ya se sabe todo?— les preguntó.

—Todo.— dijo Draco.

Scorpius bufó. No quería que Ginger se metiera en problemas por su culpa. ¿En dónde estaría ella ahora?

—¿Y Rose?— preguntó después de aclararse la garganta, fingiendo un tono casual, como si no le importara demasiado lo que inquiría.

Astoria, entendiendo bien lo que había detrás de esa actuación, le sonrió con ternura.

—Ella está bien, no te preocupes. Ahora la están revisando algunos médicos para comprobar que está tan sana como tú. Ya se ha reunido con sus familiares. Ellos la cuidarán.

Scorpius intentó disimular su expresión de alivio con una pretendida indiferencia que no convenció a sus padres, pero no le importó. Por fin las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. Rose estaba bien y eso era lo único relevante.

Eso era lo único que realmente le importaba.

Astoria le acarició el rostro e inesperadamente lo miró a los ojos.

—Estás enamorado.— le dijo. —Has crecido: ahora eres un hombre

Scorpius miró dentro de los ojos de su madre y tomó la mano con la que ella lo acariciaba sólo para, con gentileza, quitársela de encima. Astoria le sonrió.

—Sólo decidí marcar mi territorio con Rose, mamá, así que no exageres. No tengo intenciones de casarme ni de formar una familia próximamente, así que deja de hacerte ideas extrañas. Tengo diecisiete años, no treinta.— le dijo el rubio. Luego bufó. —Es difícil de creer, pero un sujeto irritante estuvo apunto de quitármela. Así que supongo que si quiero exclusividad, tendré que darla también. No sé nada sobre relaciones, pero puedo intentarlo.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Ese sujeto no será suficiente competencia para ti, supongo.

Scorpius miró a su padre con autosuficiencia.

—Rose está loca por mí y pienso mantenerla en ese estado.— dijo con seguridad, pero luego meditó durante algunos segundos. —En cuanto al sujeto irritante: sí, es competencia. Por eso es irritante.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Ginger y Aarón entraron a la estancia. Scorpius entornó los ojos. Había sólo una cosa en el mundo que detestaba más que ver a Aarón, y eso era que ya no le molestara tanto verlo. ¿Es que acaso estaba empezando a caerle bien? Era cierto que el castaño lo había ayudado más de una vez en momentos críticos y era cierto que Aarón se había convertido, ahora, en una persona absolutamente confiable, quizás en la única dentro de la Orden en la que tanto él como Rose podían realmente confiar. Pero eso no significaba que tenía que ser su amigo.

¿Verdad?

—¿Estás bien, Scorpius? ¡Qué alegría que todo haya salido bien!— dijo Ginger, sonriendo. Luego miró a Draco y a Astoria. —Ustedes deben ser los señores Malfoy. Encantada de conocerlos.

Aarón miró a Ginger con extrañeza. Pocas veces en la vida la morena decidía comportarse con tanta elegancia. Era evidente que había decidido darle una buena impresión a los padres de Scorpius.

—Mucho gusto.— se limitó a decir Aarón y luego miró a Scorpius con neutralidad, pero detenidamente, inspeccionándolo. —Pareces encontrarte bien.

—Lo estoy.— le dijo Scorpius con cierta incomodidad. —Tú también pareces encontrarte bien.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Yo siempre estoy bien.

Draco y Astoria se retiraron a una esquina para hablar entre ellos y Ginger se sentó en la camilla junto a Scorpius.

—Ser tú fue toda una pesadilla, pero tuvo sus cosas buenas, como la atención de las chicas: todas me miraban.— le dijo en voz baja para que ni Draco ni Astoria pudieran escucharla. —En verdad eres popular con las mujeres.

—Espero que no te hayas metido en demasiados problemas por mi culpa.— le dijo Scorpius.

—No, bueno, quizás en unos pocos.— dijo Ginger, divertida. —Tío Rizieri se enfadó mucho, pero, ¿adivina qué? Ahora me uniré a la guardia de los campeones. Trabajaré en Hogwarts con Fiodor, Gania y Aarón para protegerte a ti y a Rose.

Aarón suspiró y miró a Scorpius.

—Rizieri y Earlena acordaron que no era seguro que Ginger permaneciera fuera de Hogwarts ahora que manejaba toda la información sobre tu sala común, horario, etc. Los dos decidieron que era mejor que se mantuviera con nosotros. Así será más complicado que alguien trate de sacarle información por la fuerza.

—Gozenbagh.— dijo Scorpius con dificultad. —Odio hacer esto otra vez, pero no me sentiré bien conmigo mismo si no lo repito.

—No es necesario.

—Gracias.— le dijo el rubio.

—Te dije que no era necesario.— le dijo el castaño con hastío.

Scorpius bufó.

—¿No puedes sólo callarte y aceptar los agradecimientos que se te dan, eh?

Ginger negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, él es así.— le dijo la morena a Scorpius. —Es más fácil insultarlo que agradecerle sus buenas acciones.

Aarón miró la cabeza de Scorpius como si se tratara de una lámpara rota.

—Tu herida craneal, ¿está mejor?— le preguntó el castaño en un tono casual, como si no estuvieran hablando de nada importante.

Ginger se acercó al oído de Scorpius y le susurró:

—Aunque finge que no, está preocupado por ti.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

—Creí que tu favorita era Rose, pero ahora estoy empezando a dudarlo. ¿Te gusto, Gozenbagh?— le dijo en un tono burlón.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te lo he preguntado porque soy tu guardaespaldas. Es mi trabajo saber exactamente cuál es tu estado.— lo miró a los ojos. —Lamento decírtelo, pero no me atraen los rubios.

—No, por supuesto que no.— dijo Scorpius. —A los dos nos gustan colores más vivos.

Ginger saltó fuera de la cama cuando vio, con sorpresa, a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger entrar a la enfermería. Scorpius y Aarón guardaron silencio, algo descolocados por la presencia de los padres de Rose, y Draco y Astoria, quienes se habían recluído en una esquina, avanzaron hacia la camilla en donde estaba sentado su hijo como reacción inmediata a la inesperada visita.

Un silencio se levantó delante de todos igual que un muro.

Ron fue el primero en caminar hacia la camilla.

Draco se interpuso.

—Malfoy, apártate.— le dijo el pelirrojo con cansancio. —No es contigo con quien vine a hablar.

—Weasley, no pienso permitir que te acerques a mi hijo. Tu tendencia hacia la fuerza bruta hace que piense en ti no como una persona, sino como un orangután. Y sería muy irresponsable de mi parte dejar que mi hijo estuviera cerca de un animal de zoológico.

—¡Draco!— exclamó Astoria. —Discúlpate ahora mismo.

Scorpius se bajó de la camilla y, con paso seguro, caminó hacia su padre.

—Papá, déjame hablar con el señor Weasley.— le dijo. —Puedo manejar la situación.

Draco miró a su hijo con incredulidad.

—Dices eso porque no conoces lo que este gigante descerebrado es capaz de…

—¡Draco!— volvió a exclamar Astoria.

Ron miró con rabia contenida a Draco y luego posó sus ojos azules en Scorpius haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse.

Y entonces, de repente, le extendió la mano.

Scorpius miró, confundido, la mano grande de Ronald Weasley extendida en el aire en dirección hacia él.

—Sé lo que hiciste por mi hija.— le dijo el pelirrojo con torpeza y evidente dificultad. Su cara estaba enrojecida. —He venido a agradecértelo.

Scorpius, todavía sorprendido, atinó a extender su mano también y a enlazarla con la del señor Weasley. Ron le dio un apretón de manos que el slytherin tuvo que soportar durante un breve par de segundos en los que creyó que los huesos se le harían añicos, y luego, por fortuna, lo soltó.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera quejarse o disfrazar correctamente su dolor, Hermione avanzó hacia él y se le echó encima abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nunca olvidaré que fuiste a buscar a mi pequeña.— le dijo la castaña. —Nunca.

Scorpius no supo muy bien qué hacer así que le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda a Hermione. "Qué extraño", pensó: Hermione olía muy distinto a Rose. Su aroma era una mezcla entre miel y flores silvestres. Era agradable. Distinto, pero agradable.

Aarón fue el primero en notar que Ásban había entrado a la enfermería y entornó los ojos, claramente fastidiado por su presencia.

El mago lo ignoró y clavó sus ojos azules en las otras personas que poblaban la estancia. Hermione se distanció de Scorpius.

—Siento interrumpir este momento, pero necesito hablar con el campeón, si es posible.— dijo el mago mientras miraba al rubio. —Me gustaría que te dieras una ducha, te vistieras y, en cuanto estuvieras listo, vinieras a mi oficina, Scorpius. Quisiera que discutamos un asunto importante.

Scorpius asintió con cierta curiosidad.

**3.-**

—Estoy tan pálida…— murmuró Dominique, debilitada, mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación.

El sol había salido hacía ya algunas horas y el alumnado debía estar despertándose para ir a desayunar. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios resecos. Estaba de pie, casi desnuda frente al espejo. La herida que Angélica le había hecho en su abdomen estaba casi completamente cicatrizada y el dolor había cedido desde que Aarón la había obligado a comer aquella hierba que arrancó en el bosque.

—Debes masticarla y luego tragarla.— le dijo el castaño mientras se sacaba la camisa y la usaba para formar un torniquete alrededor de la cintura de la ravenclaw. —Es un sedante natural. Pronto no sentirás nada.

—No puedo…. No…— dijo ella tirada sobre la tierra, casi perdiendo el conocimiento.

Entonces Aarón la tomó suave, pero firmemente, del rostro.

—Mírame, Dominique.— le exigió en un tono enfático. —Abre los ojos y mírame.

La rubia abrió los párpados y ancló sus ojos celestes en los oscuros del castaño. Estaban muy cerca de ella y eran tan grandes y profundos como la noche.

—Tus ojos….— murmuró ella, sonriendo levemente y sudando frío, a punto de perder la consciencia. —…son como el cielo cuando no hay sol…

Aarón no la soltó ni un solo segundo y continuó mirándola profundamente.

—Escúchame, Dominique.— le dijo en un tono sosegante. —Vas a estar bien. La herida ha empezado a cicatrizar por sí sola, así que estarás bien. Rose me ha llamado y tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts lo más pronto posible: sé en dónde está.

Dominique sintió, a pesar de toda la confusión por el dolor y los temblores de su cuerpo, una cálida felicidad que iluminó ante sus ojos el bosque oscurecido y el paisaje de licántropos dormidos. Sonrió y una lágrima corrió por la comisura de su ojo derecho.

—¿Está viva?— preguntó casi sin voz. —¿Rosie está viva?

Aarón la miró con incredulidad: estaba herida, sangrando, había sido atacada por una licántropa con todo lo que eso significaba, y allí estaba, feliz, radiante en su débil condición sólo porque había obtenido la noticia de que su prima estaba a salvo. Él mismo estaba temblando: en ese momento toda la angustia que lo había carcomido durante días había desaparecido. Rose estaba viva, a salvo, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Aarón no recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado todo el peso del mundo de encima.

—Rose está bien.— se limitó a decirle a la rubia. El bosque era un lugar peligroso y debían salir de allí lo más pronto posible. —Ahora masca esto. Tenemos que regresar: tengo que avisarle a la Orden sobre el paradero de Rose.

Dominique recordaba haberse negado a comer aquella hierba amarga mientras Aarón la cargaba en su espalda hacia la salida del bosque. Discutieron algunos minutos hasta que ella cedió. Estaban en el extremo opuesto del bosque, muy lejos de Hogwarts, pero una vez que cruzaron el área y emergieron a la civilización, Aarón pudo aparecerse: Dominique, casi delirando, recordaba haber aparecido en Hogsmade, y luego haber sido llevada en la espalda de Aarón de vuelta a Hogwarts. Llegaron en menos de una hora y el castaño la llevó hasta su habitación —Dominique recordaba haberse sorprendido cuando él dijo la clave de su sala común como si la hubiera sabido toda la vida—, deshizo el torniquete, untó su herida con un ungüento extraño que ella no había visto jamás y…

Hasta allí llegaban todos sus recuerdos.

¿Habría ido Aarón a buscar a Rose? ¿Y si lo había imaginado todo? ¿Y si Rose seguía perdida?

No: la herida estaba allí. El teléfono móvil de Aarón había sonado: todo había ocurrido.

Dominique desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y notó que en el cristal permanecía pegada una nota. Con lentitud caminó hacia el papel y lo arrancó para tomarlo entre sus manos.

"Volveré y hablaremos de lo ocurrido. Todo estará bien. No tienes que asustarte.

A.G."

Dominique, sin saber por qué, sonrió al ver las iniciales del castaño. La letra de Aarón era elegante y estilizada, justo como imaginaba que sería. Acarició el papel con las yemas de sus dedos. Él tenía razón: no tenía razones para asustarse. Rose estaba a salvo y el sol había emergido para anunciar un nuevo día. Los pájaros cantaban, el dolor del ataque había desaparecido, estaba a salvo en su habitación y la herida estaba casi cerrada. ¿Por qué razón debería estar asustada? Era curioso pero, aunque se sentía agotada, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mejor. Caminó nuevamente hacia el espejo y observó las tres largas cicatrices de las garras de Angélica sobre su abdomen.

—Es increíble…— murmuró, asombrada. —Ya casi están cerradas. Ese ungüento debe ser realmente mágico. Es decir… ¡por supuesto que es mágico!, pero, aún más mágico de lo normal. ¿Lo habrá hecho él?

La idea de que él hubiera preparado un ungüento curativo tan potente no resultaba inverosímil: le constaba, por todo lo que había visto de su pasado y por el viaje que había realizado junto a él, que Aarón era brillante. "Si hubiera estudiado en Hogwarts seguro habría sido un Ravenclaw", pensó ella sonriendo y suspirando con aire soñador. "Aunque tiene algo de Slytherin… Pero no, ¡definitivamente habría sido un Ravenclaw!". Se golpeó ligeramente las mejillas frente al espejo: su rostro continuaba teniendo una tonalidad pálida, pero empezaba a retomar su color natural.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo. No, era imposible que él hubiera hecho el ungüento en tan poco tiempo. ¿Lo habría robado de la enfermería? Aarón no parecía de la clase de chicos que seguían las reglas, así que aquello era bastante posible. Se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, meditando. "Quizás sí habría sido un poco Slytherin después de todo", pensó. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Su nueva misión sería ubicarlo en la casa correcta.

De repente volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

¿Por qué Aarón le había escrito en la nota "No tienes que asustarte"? ¿Acaso la consideraba una cobarde? Se cruzó de brazos. No: ella había demostrado ser valiente. Aún así estaba claro que el castaño se refería a lo evidente.

Dominique tragó saliva.

Había sido herida por una licántropa pura medio transformada. Las posibilidades de que adquiriera la licantropía eran mayúsculas.

"No debes asustarte", se dijo a sí misma recordando la nota de Aarón y pegándola contra su pecho. Después de todo, ¿qué tan malo podría ser convertirse en una mujer-loba? Tenía que ver el lado positivo: ciertamente eso la haría una persona más interesante. Cuando conversara con otras personas y éstas le preguntaran sobre su vida, ahora ella tendría algo que realmente valdría la pena de contar.

Dominique suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Era mejor no pensar en ese tema. No ahora que estaba tan feliz porque todo había salido bien y Rose…

¿Estaría ya en la Orden? Y Aarón, ¿habría ido hasta allí para recibirla? ¿Sabían ya Hugo, Albus y el resto de sus primos y primas que Rose estaría pronto de regreso?

Dos golpes sonoros en la puerta de su habitación la hicieron fijar los ojos en la madera.

—¿Dom? ¿Estás despierta? Ábreme la puerta, por favor, es urgente. ¡Han encontrado a Rosie!— dijo Roxanne, emocionada al otro lado.

Dominique miró a su alrededor y, al no encontrar nada con qué cubrirse, tiró de la sábana de la cama y se envolvió en ella como una momia. Dando saltos avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Tienes un aspecto horrible!— soltó Roxanne cuando posó sus ojos sobre ella.

—Uhm, sí, es que pasé muy mala noche.— le dijo Dominique, y luego sonrió. —¡Qué alegría lo de Rosie! Hugo y los demás deben estar muriendo de felicidad.

Roxanne, aún inspeccionándola, pestañeó varias veces.

—Lo siento pero me resulta difícil hablarte cuando no tienes brazos ni extremidades móviles.— le dijo Roxanne mirándola de arriba abajo. —¿Por qué tienes esa sábana encima? ¿Y en dónde te metiste ayer? ¡Te busqué por todas partes y no te encontré!

Dominique mantuvo su sonrisa, amplia y exagerada, con la intención de no demostrar rastro alguno de preocupación.

—Oh, ayer, sí.— dijo la rubia. —Estaba paseando cerca del lago.

—¿Todo el día?— le preguntó la morena, escéptica.

—Uhmmm.— pensó Dominique, aún manteniendo la sonrisa sobre su rostro. —La verdad es que no lo recuerdo bien.

Roxanne levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?— le preguntó.

—Uhmm, sí, es que últimamente he estado experimentando pérdida de memoria a corto plazo. Creo que debo ir donde Madame Pomfrey, seguro ella podrá ayudarme y ¡AHHHHHH!

Dominique gritó cuando, de improviso, tropezó y cayó al suelo totalmente envuelta por la sábana. Roxanne se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

—¡Dom! ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

—¡Sí, estoy genial!— respondió Dominique mientras daba vueltas en el suelo, intentando hallar la manera de volver a ponerse de pie, pero como sus brazos y piernas estaban envueltos por completo por la sábana más bien parecía un gusano arrastrándose.

Roxanne la observó con desconcierto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— le preguntó.

Dominique rodó, involuntariamente, hacia los pies de la morena y, sonriendo, respondió:

—Por favor.

**4.-**

Scorpius tocó la puerta del despacho personal de Ásban y esperó. La ducha que había tomado resultó reparadora para él y, aunque lo que más quería en aquellos momentos era ver a Rose —y exigirle a Aarón que le devolviera su anillo—, tenía que admitir que también tenía una creciente curiosidad por lo que Ásban quería decirle.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, todavía húmedo, y bufó, aburrido. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió.

Scorpius entró y, con sus ojos grises recorriendo la oficina de grandes dimensiones y cubierta de pies a cabeza por gruesos y antiquísimos libros, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Frente a él, a unos pocos metros, sentado en su escritorio, estaba Ásban. Llevaba puesta su usual túnica celeste y su cabello y barba resplandecían, impolutas, con una blancura perfecta.

El mago le sonrió y, gentilmente, le señaló con su mano una silla frente a él.

—Siéntate, por favor.— le dijo.

Scorpius avanzó hacia la silla y tomó asiento, aún mirando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor.

—La decoré yo mismo.— dijo el mago. —Este es mi lugar de trabajo, sí, pero también mi casa. Hay quienes dicen que el hogar es donde uno se siente más cómodo. Entonces creo que he hecho mi nido dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

Scorpius, deleitado por los libros que se acumulaban en cada esquina, asintió.

—Es un lugar realmente impresionante.— se limitó a decirle. En todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo le gustaría a Rose poner sus manos sobre cada uno de esos tomos. Sonrió levemente: ya tendrían tiempo, cuando salieran de Hogwarts, de crear su propia biblioteca.

—Supongo que debes preguntarte por qué te pedí reunirnos a solas.— dijo Ásban, finalmente.

Scorpius dejó de inspeccionar la oficina y fijó sus ojos grises en los azules de Ásban.

—Digamos que tengo curiosidad.— le dijo el rubio.

Ásban sonrió y apoyó sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio.

Quería hablar contigo para recordarte algo que ya sabes muy bien.— le dijo el mago. —Sé que, al parecer, tú y Rose han construido una amistad muy sólida tras todo este tiempo de competir el uno contra el otro. No hay nada que me alegre más que ver ese espíritu honesto de competencia en ambos y, ciertamente, estoy feliz de que Rose esté con nosotros, sana y salva. Puedo entender por qué fuiste tras de ella, después de todo, es tu amiga. Pero no debes olvidar también que es tu rival.

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron.

—No lo he olvidado.— le dijo.

—Como rival de Rose Weasley Granger, como campeón de la Orden, debes cuidar de tu integridad física antes que la de ninguna otra persona. — le dijo Ásban, mirándolo a los ojos. — Arriesgarte de ese modo, comprometer tu vida por la de ella, es algo noble y valiente, pero si deseas en verdad ser el ganador de esta competencia, ser un miembro de la Orden, deberás establecer con claridad tus prioridades: y la mayor prioridad, para ti, tiene que ser la Orden.

Scorpius no cortó el contacto visual.

—Creí que la más alta prioridad para un miembro de la Orden son las personas.

—Exactamente.— le dijo Ásban. —Y la Orden es el organismo que provee a toda la comunidad mágica, es decir, a todas nuestras personas, seguridad y paz. Cuando Earlena, Rizieri, Gothias y yo nos unimos a la Orden adquirimos una responsabilidad enorme. En el momento en el que nos pusimos esta túnica celeste dejamos de ser personas normales. En eso consistía el sacrificio. Ya más nunca nuestros hijos, nuestras madres, nuestros padres, nuestra familia, podrían ser más importantes que la Orden: porque la Orden es, en realidad, toda la comunidad mágica. Nosotros adquirimos un deber: salvaguardar, proteger, a todos. Y para hacerlo prometimos ser fuertes y cuidarnos porque, si moríamos, la Orden se volvería frágil. — suspiró. —La Orden necesita de sus cuatro miembros. Ahora sólo solo somos tres. Lo que menos necesitamos es quedarnos sin campeones.

Scorpius quiso decir algo, pero el mago levantó su mano en el aire e impidió que hablara.

—Si Rose hubiera muero, eso habría sido una tragedia, sin duda.— dijo Ásban. —Pero habría sido aún peor si, además, también morías tú por ir en su búsqueda. Nos habríamos quedado sin campeones y la competencia habría tenido que empezar desde cero otra vez con nuevos elegidos. Eso habría significado más tiempo perdido, más tiempo de fragilidad para la Orden.

Scorpius bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. Lo cierto era que no había siquiera pensado en las consecuencias, en lo que arriesgaba, cuando fue a buscar a Rose. La competencia, la Orden, nada de eso había cruzado por su mente cuando escapó. Y, ahora, no podía evitar sentirse confundido y avergonzado. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Ásban fijó sus ojos en él con intensidad.

—Dime, Scorpius, ¿en verdad quieres ganar esta competencia?

El slytherin levantó la mirada y algo ardió en su interior. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando algo que siempre había sido tan obvio? ¿Podía caber alguna duda de que él estaba decidido a ganar la competencia? Desde el primer momento en el que pronunciaron su nombre en el gran comedor, desde el instante en el que lo convirtieron en uno de los elegidos, supo que no descansaría hasta convertirse en un miembro de la Orden. Era su meta, su mayor objetivo. No había nada que quisiera conseguir con tanta fuerza como aquello.

¿Y él le preguntaba si en verdad quería ganar?

Scorpius, algo ofendido, le devolvió una mirada severa.

—Seré yo quien gane esta competencia.— le dijo el rubio en un tono áspero. —No quiero ganarla: voy a ganarla.

Ásban sonrió, satisfecho.

—Entonces demuéstralo.— le dijo el mago. —Quise reunirme contigo porque creo que es momento de recordarte al Scorpius del inicio de la competencia: ese que tenía muy claro su deber, su objetivo. — Ásban se puso de pie y, rodeando el escritorio, caminó hacia la silla de Scorpius. —Creo que es momento de que recuerdes quién eres.

Y entonces, Ásban puso su mano sobre el hombro del slytherin y todo dio vueltas.

Los dos se aparecieron fuera del edificio de la Orden, en una zona gris y abandonada, justo frente a una mansión derruida, pintada con grafitis, que Scorpius reconoció al instante.

Ásban lo miró en silencio: el rubio tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y sus ojos grises temblaron fijos sobre la mansión.

—¿Sabes en dónde estamos?— le preguntó el mago.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

—Sí.— le respondió. —Es Malfoy's Manor. Es la casa de mis abuelos.

**5.-**

Aarón se apoyó contra la pared frente a la enfermería en donde sabía —lo había averiguado personalmente— estaba Rose siendo examinaba, y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ella estaba allí, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, pero no sabía si debía entrar, al menos no en ese momento, mientras los medimagos hacían su trabajo.

Aún así, cuando la viera, ¿qué le diría? Y, lo más importante, ¿querría ella verlo a él?

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido casi había olvidado lo mucho que Rose ahora lo odiaba por lo de Cycill. Que lo hubiera llamado para informarle de su paradero no significaba que lo hubiese perdonado. Era probable que la pelirroja no quisiera saber nada de él. Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era darse la vuelta e irse. Dejarla en paz y no incomodarla con su presencia obligada. Ya la había encontrado. Rose estaba a salvo y eso era lo importante.

Bufó, incapaz de moverse de su sitio. Sabía muy bien qué era lo mejor para los dos: poner distancia, pero allí estaba él, frente a esa puerta, sintiendo la urgencia de verla aunque sea por unos breves segundos, aunque fuera incómodo para ambos, aunque ella volviera a tratarlo como un traidor, como un extraño. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba hacerlo para recobrar la calma.

Caminó hacia la otra pared y volvió sobre sus pasos, aturdido. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no se sentía como un verdadero idiota, ansioso, por alguien? Rose había tocado su interior con una facilidad imprevisible. Aarón nunca sospechó que establecería con ella una conexión, un lazo tan fuerte, en tan poco tiempo. Jamás creyó que la persona a la que en un principio sólo veía como un medio para llegar a Ásban, se convertiría en alguien tan especial.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño oscuro, echándolo hacia atrás.

Y es que, a pesar de todo, Aarón sentía que jamás, en toda su vida, había conocido a una persona con la que tuviera tanto en común. Era como si sus almas fueran los dos lados de un espejo. Había algo en Rose que Aarón sentía muy cercano, y estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo.

Era por eso que la pelirroja se había sentido tan traicionada, tan dolida, cuando supo lo de Cycill. Lo vio en sus ojos.

Aarón volvió a apoyarse contra la pared. ¿Qué era lo que lo llamaba al lado de Rose con tanto ímpetu? ¿Acaso estaba olvidando su verdadero objetivo, desenmascarar a Ásban, detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Aarón, instintivamente, se ocultó en una esquina. Las voces, sin embargo, le llegaron diáfanas:

—He colocado un ungüento sobre los hematomas y los cortes, de modo que dentro de una hora no quedará rastro alguno de ellos.— dijo la medimaga. —Esto es posible porque son heridas superficiales, sin embargo, hay otras que no podrán ser borradas. No con magia. Quizás con una operación estética muggle… no lo sé.

La voz de Ron Weasley se levantó:

—No entiendo. ¿A qué se refiere?— le preguntó.

—No sé muy bien cómo decir esto, no es nada fácil.— dijo la medimaga.

—Por favor.— dijo Hermione. —Necesitamos saber.

—Adelante.— dijo Earlena.

La medimaga dudó durante un par de segundos.

—La paciente muestra cicatrices en su espalda que parecen haberle sido infligidas insistentemente durante días.— dijo en una voz apenada. —Todo indica que sufrió algún tipo de maltrato físico repetido.

—¿Está diciendo que mi hija fue torturada?— preguntó la voz quebrada de un Ronald Weasley.

Aarón sintió como si alguien le atravesara el pecho con una lanza, pero resistió, inmóvil, en su sitio.

—No…— escuchó murmurar a Hermione Granger.

—En verdad lo siento.— dijo la medimaga. —No estoy muy segura de qué tipo de tortura sufrió, pero sé, por las cicatrices en su espalda, que la flagelaron. Son cicatrices profundas, demasiado como para que un ünguento las haga desaparecer.

La voz de Rizieri sonó clara, pero apesadumbrada:

—Prepararé todo para que Rose sea revisada por un psicólogo antes de ser interrogada.— dijo el mago.

—Sí, eso será lo mejor.— dijo la voz opaca de una Earlena claramente afectada por lo que acababa de oír.

—Ahora ella se está vistiendo, pero podemos regresar por Rose después, cuando ustedes, como tutores legales, hayan firmado el acta de revisión médica.— dijo la medimaga.

Aarón escuchó inmediatamente después pasos alejándose por el pasillo y, cuando el sonido desapareció por completo, se asomó y salió de su escondite. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la puerta de la enfermería. Sentía dentro de sí una tristeza honda y pesada, una sensación amarga que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Y sus ojos se humedecieron.

¿Qué clase de horribles situaciones había tenido que soportar Rose durante aquellos días de secuestro? La sola idea de que la hubieran lastimado le partía algo por dentro y lo hacía sentirse desvalido, inerme. Una rabia desmedia empezó a apoderarse de él y lo obligó a cerrar las manos en fuertes puños.

¿Quién podría haberse atrevido a tocarla? ¿Qué clase de monstruos la habían herido de esa manera?

Aarón no pudo contener más sus sentimientos y caminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería sin pensarlo dos veces. Antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre sus acciones, se vio adentro, conteniendo el aire ante una Rose que, ya vestida, terminaba de bajarse la blusa. Lo primero que vio fueron sus rizos rojos, sueltos, cayendo como furiosas cascadas sobre su espalda. Luego ella se volteó y sus ojos azules se clavaron como dardos en los de él. Aarón se quedó quieto, muy quieto, y sintió, mientras ella lo miraba, como si algo perdido hubiera regresado a su interior: una especie de alivio y de ansiedad simultánea. Se dio cuenta que estaba respirando agitadamente, de que su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho y de que algo conmovedor en Rose, algo indescriptible, lo envolvía por completo.

La pelirroja se mantuvo así, mirándolo en silencio durante varios segundos, y, entonces, caminó hacia él, primero con lentitud, pero luego aceleró el paso hasta que chocó contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Aarón, sorprendido, descolocado, se quedó como una estatua recibiendo el abrazo fuerte, cálido, de la gryffindoriana. Poco a poco, como si despertara de un sueño, enlanzó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rose.

—Rose…— empezó él. —Yo…

La pelirroja se separó de él sólo unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para colocar su dedo índice sobre los labios del castaño, silenciándolo. Sus ojos azules, humedecidos, se clavaron en los de él con profundidad.

—Lo sé.— le dijo ella. —Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ahora sé lo que hiciste por mí. Perdóname por dudar de ti. Te creo. Ahora te creo.

Aarón la miró con hondura y Rose esbozó una débil sonrisa. Por su rostro corrió una lágrima.

—Ahora lo sé, ahora lo entiendo, pero antes no podía… era demasiado ingenua, demasiado inocente como para entender que el bien y el mal no son dos conceptos separados, que hay matices, puntos de confluencia entre ambos.— la pelirroja le quitó el dedo índice de los labios, pero no cortó la distancia y siguió mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad. —Ahora sé que a veces tenemos que hacer el mal menor para evitar uno mucho mayor. Ahora sé que no siempre existe la posibilidad de hacer lo correcto… Ahora sé quien eres, y sé quién soy, y sé quién es Ásban.— lo miró con seguridad, con resolución. —Y ya nunca más estarás solo contra él.

La mirada de Aarón se ensombreció.

—¿Ásban tuvo algo que ver con lo que te pasó en ese lugar, cierto?— le preguntó mientras sus músculos se tensaban. —Su mano estuvo detrás de tu secuestro. De lo que le pasó a tus abuelos. — Rose, mirándolo a los ojos, se limitó a asentir. —Maldita rata…

Los ojos se Rose se llenaron de fuerza y de algo que Aarón jamás había visto antes en ellos: fiereza.

—Tú y yo vamos a desenmascararlo.— dijo la pelirroja. —Vamos a sacarlo de la Orden: juntos lo detendremos, te lo prometo. Ni la muerte de mis abuelos, ni la tus padres, quedará impune.

Aarón sintió cómo su sangre y su corazón se revolucionaban a mil por hora ante la voz decidida de Rose. Gania y Fiodor lo habían apoyado todo ese tiempo en sus intentos por hacer caer a Ásban, pero jamás le habían creído del todo. Estaban de su lado, eran sus amigos, pero él sabía que guardaban un rezago de duda respecto a la inocencia de Ásban. Rose era la primera que, mirándolo a los ojos, estaba tan convencida como él de la verdadera naturaleza del mago. Era la primera vez que estaba frente a frente con otra víctima de Ásban. Rose y él habían perdido a seres queridos por su culpa, habían sufrido las consecuencias de ser un estorbo en su camino. Una vez más estaban unidos por algo que los excedía.

Era la primera vez que no se sentía solo en su búsqueda de venganza…

No, de venganza no: de justicia.

Aarón se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso largo sobre su frente. Rose cerró los ojos y recibió aquel gesto con ternura.

Cuando se separaron no pudieron decirse nada más porque Rizieri abrió la puerta y, mirándolos con extrañeza con la cerca que estaban el uno del otro, se aclaró la garganta:

—Rose, necesito que me acompañes.

**6.-**

—Adelante: toca la puerta.—le dijo Ásban.

Scorpius se mantuvo de pie frente a la gran puerta de la mansión de sus abuelos. La miraba como si quisiera traspasarla, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Después de tantos años buscando poder encontrarse con ellos, hablarles cara a cara, preguntarles por todo lo que sólo había leído en libros… ahora, por fin, estaba a unos pocos metros de poder cumplir su deseo, ese que su padre le había vedado desde siempre.

Por fin podría hablar con sus abuelos.

Scorpius levantó la mano y la envolvió en la aldaba, pero antes de golpear, miró a Ásban con profunda agudeza.

—¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?— le preguntó con astucia. —Si mi padre lo supiera…

—Por fortuna, yo no se lo diré.— le dijo el mago. —Te traje porque creo saber el motivo por el que empezaste con tanto ímpetu, con tanta fuerza, esta competencia. Y quiero que recuerdes ese motivo.

—No lo he olvidado.— le dijo Scorpius con convicción.

Ásban sonrió.

—Entonces tómalo como una insistencia de mi parte.

Scorpius volvió a clavar sus ojos grises en la puerta y, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, levantó y dejó caer la aldaba una vez.

—Te dejaré solo con tus abuelos y, cuando toque la puerta, sabrás que el tiempo se ha terminado y que debes salir de la mansión.— le dijo Ásban,. — Es imperativo que hagas exactamente lo que te he dicho.

Scorpius volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez con fuerza, tres veces.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Scorpius contuvo la respiración, pero mantuvo su temple y su expresión limpia cuando fijó sus ojos grises en los de su abuelo.

Lucius Malfoy lo miró largamente y allí, los dos, frente a frente, se mantuvieron en silencio mientras sus pupilas temblaban. Scorpius había visto fotografías de sus abuelos, pero antiguas. El hombre que ahora estaba frente a él y que podía reconocer, sin embargo, era diferente: su cabello antes de un rubio platinado, ahora era blanco, de un lacio perfecto y largo. Su rostro parecía demacrado al igual que toda la mansión, pero sus ojos grises, esos que eran tan característicos de los Malfoy, continuaban brillando con la misma juventud de antaño.

—Scorpius.— pronunció Lucius. Su voz era grave y algo ronca. —¿Qué haces aquí?

El slytherin volteó y notó que Ásban había desaparecido de su lado. Se aclaró la garganta y, levantando ligeramente el mentón, respondió:

—Vine a conocerlos.— dijo Scorpius con cierta altivez e indiferencia fingida. —¿Puedo pasar?

Lucius asintió con torpeza.

—Claro.— le dijo haciéndose a un lado. —Claro que sí. Adelante. Narcisa se pondrá muy contenta… No te esperábamos.— Scorpius entró y Lucius cerró la puerta tras de sí. —En realidad… Creímos que moriríamos sin tener la oportunidad de conocerte.

Scorpius observó con una opresión en el pecho que el interior de la mansión no era mejor que su exterior. Algunos vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, la madera parecía roída y el polvo pululaba por doquier. Aquel lugar parecía haber tenido un tiempo de oro, de gloria, que se había esfumado para siempre.

—Sígueme, por favor.— dijo Lucius, esbozando una sonrisa torpe, mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Scorpius notó que su abuelo estaba nervioso, quizás demasiado desconcertado como para actuar con naturalidad.

Los dos avanzaron hacia el salón.

Scorpius vio, sentada en una mecedora, a una mujer de cabello gris y ojos claros, de piel tan blanca que parecía casi pálida, tejiendo en silencio junto a una ventana.

—Narcisa…— dijo Lucius.

La mujer volteó en dirección a la voz de su marido y, al ver a Scorpius, dejó caer la aguja y el tejido al suelo. Se puso de pie con gran vehemencia y se llevó una mano al pecho. Sus ojos se llenaron pronto de lágrimas.

—¿Draco?— murmuró con suavidad y una voz quebrada.

—No… Es Scorpius.— dijo Lucius. —Yo también…casi lo confundo. Se parecen mucho.

Scorpius guardó silencio y respiró hondo. No tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar. Siempre había imaginado, durante años, el momento en el que pudiera estar frente a frente con sus abuelos, y ahora que por fin su deseo se cumplía, su mente se había puesto en blanco.

Narcisa, mirándolo con ternura, preguntó:

—Draco… ¿es feliz?

Scorpius asintió lentamente, dos veces.

—Creo que lo es, dentro de lo que cabe.— le dijo.

Narcisa sonrió levemente.

—Tu voz… es como la de él cuando tenía tu edad.— le dijo.

—No sabes cuántos años tengo.— dijo Scorpius.

—Cumpliste diecisiete poco antes de empezar tu último curso en Hogwarts.— dijo Lucius mientras caminaba hacia un sofá rojo. —Lo sabemos muy bien.

Narcisa avanzó y se sentó junto a su marido. Scorpius tomó asiento en un sofá idéntico que permanecía al frente.

—Papá no sabe que estoy aquí.— dijo el rubio. —Si fuera por él, yo jamás habría puesto un pie en esta casa.

Lucius asintió y bajó brevemente la mirada.

—Draco busca lo mejor para ti.— se limitó a decir.

—¿Y ustedes son un peligro?— preguntó Scorpius con ironía.

—Nosotros representamos un pasado que no debería empañar tu futuro.— dijo Lucius. —Sabemos que estás compitiendo por un puesto de la Orden. Draco debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza como si la conversación no estuviera yendo por los derroteros que él realmente deseaba. Clavó sus ojos grises en los de su abuelo con gran intensidad.

—Lo que ocurrió en el pasado… Nada de eso puede borrar que somos familia.— dijo el rubio. —No entiendo por qué mi padre…

—Draco tiene razones suficientes como para no querer volver a vernos nunca más.— dijo Narcisa. — Nosotros sólo le enseñamos a odiar. Sólo pusimos su vida en riesgo… Nosotros hicimos que tuviera que ver cosas que un adolescente no tiene por qué ver. Él ha tomado un camino de vida distinto. Tu madre tiene mucho que ver con ello, y en el fondo, creo que se lo agradezco.

Scorpius tensó su mandíbula.

—¿Qué le ocurre a la mansión?— preguntó, cambiando de tema, intentando relajarse y no tener un estallido de rabia por lo injusto que fue su padre al no permitirle ver a sus abuelos en todo ese tiempo. — ¿Por qué está en este estado?

Lucius lo miró con cierta vergüenza disimulada.

—Somos ex mortífagos.— le dijo. —Somos la lacra de la nueva sociedad en la que vives. Muchos jóvenes y adultos nos visitan y… bueno… a veces pintan las paredes, a veces lanzan huevos, piedras…

—Cuando fuimos juzgados gran parte de nuestros bienes fueron confiscados.— dijo Narcisa. — No tenemos dinero suficiente como para remodelar una mansión que casi todos los días es atacada. Tampoco tenemos dinero suficiente como para irnos.

Lucius esbozó una ligera sonrisa para su nieto.

—Aunque, tenemos que decir que desde que empezaste a competir en ese torneo de la Orden, ya no recibimos tantas visitas como antes.— le dijo, esperanzado. —Es probable que seas tú, Scorpius, quien limpie el apellido que nosotros mismos nos encargamos de ensuciar.

Scorpius guardó silencio, pero no dejó ni un instante de mirar a sus abuelos. Ásban había tenido razón en una cosa: aunque no había olvidado sus razones, su ímpetu por ganar la competencia, algo de la fuerza con la que había comenzado a competir se había ido perdiendo en el camino. Todo por la inesperada experiencia de haberse enamorado de Rose, su rival. Su única rival.

Apretó las manos en puños mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de aprender a compaginar su amor por Rose y la competencia, sin tener que dejar a la segunda por la primera, ni viceversa. Tenía que aprender a amara a Rose y, a la vez, a competir contra ella sin ningún tipo de condescendencia, sin ningún rezago de piedad.

Porque, ahora más que nunca, Scorpius sabía que tenía la responsabilidad de ganar sobre sus hombros.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Voy ganar la competencia de la Orden.— dijo Scorpius a sus abuelos, mirándolos a los ojos. —Lo haré por ustedes. Por mi padre. Por mí. Lo haré porque sé que puedo con la responsabilidad. Y sé que haré un buen trabajo.

Lucius y Narcisa sonrieron levemente, pero no hubo tiempo de decir nada más. La puerta sonó tres veces y Scorpius se puso de pie.

—Es para mí.— dijo el rubio. —Vienen a buscarme. No puedo quedarme más tiempo, pero cuando salga de Hogwarts, cuando gane, volveré. Lo prometo.

Lucius y Narcisa se pusieron de pie y asintieron con la cabeza. Los dos vieron a su nieto salir del salón y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando el sonido de ésta les anunció que Scorpius había salido, los dos se voltearon en dirección hacia la chimenea y Ásban apareció frente a ellos.

—No tengo mucho tiempo.— dijo el mago mientras dejaba una bolsa llena de galeones sobre la mesa. —Espero que este haya sido un reencuentro estimulante.

Lucius asintió sin mirar la bolsa que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente.— le dijo.

Narcisa miraba al suelo mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

—Lo importante es que Scorpius va a ganar la competencia.— dijo ella, limpiándose la lágrima. —Y que esa chiquilla… Weasley…. no tomará su lugar. El sitio que le pertenece a mi nieto.

Ásban esbozó una sonrisa corta.

—Eso es exactamente lo que intento hacer: darle a Scorpius el lugar que realmente le corresponde.— dijo el mago. —Por el bien de la comunidad mágica.— avanzó hacia la ventana. —Aunque será él quien tenga que ganar, legítimamente, la competencia. Y en eso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, salvo impulsarlo. Sin embargo, confío en su talento.

Narcisa y Lucius vieron al mago desaparecer a una velocidad impresionante, justo luego de soltar con breve "adiós".

Y luego, en la mansión Malfoy, todo volvió a ser silencio.

**7.-**

—Debes estar cansada.— dijo la psicóloga detrás de un escritorio de madera caoba.

Rose, sentada frente a ella, la miró a los ojos de forma serena.

—No lo estoy, en realidad.— dijo la pelirroja, y luego paseó la mirada por la oficina llena de diplomas y condecoraciones. —Sólo quiero regresar al colegio y a la competencia lo más pronto posible, es todo.

La psicóloga frunció levemente el entrecejo. Tenía el cabello castaño, rizado, recogido en una rosca alta y sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros.

—Pero… acabas de salir de una situación altamente estresante, Rose.— le dijo. —No sólo fuiste secuestrada durante varios días y maltratada por tus captores, sino que también perdiste a tus abuelos.

Rose clavó sus ojos azules en la psicóloga con dureza, como si hubiese tocado un punto demasiado sensible que ella no estaba dispuesta a abordar.

—No quiero hablar de mis abuelos.— se limitó a decirle. —En realidad, no hay nada de lo que quiera hablar ahora.

La psicóloga suspiró.

—Me temo que tendrás que hablar conmigo.— le dijo. —Tengo que presentar un informe de tu condición psíquica, pero para hacerlo necesito que seas honesta conmigo. Por ahora, todo lo que tengo son evasiones y máscaras para recubrir tu dolor.

Rose esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Cómo sabe usted que sufro?— le preguntó. —¿Es que acaso no puedo estar feliz por haber sobrevivido? Estar tan cerca de la muerte puede hacer que una persona valore cada segundo de vida. — Rose intensificó su mirada. —Puede hacer, incluso, que encontremos la razón por la cual nos aferramos tanto a ella. Un objetivo por cumplir…

—¿Encontraste un objetivo después de tu experiencia?— le preguntó con interés.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

—Sí: ganar la competencia.

La psicóloga apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Un miembro de la Orden debe ser una persona que esté sana físicamente, pero también psicológicamente.— le dijo en un tono suave. —La experiencia por la que has pasado… Debió ser traumática.

—Lo fue.— dijo Rose desviando la mirada. —Estoy afectada, sí. He perdido cosas que no voy a poder recuperar más. Pero no estoy traumatizada. No estoy loca.

—Estar traumatizada no es lo mismo que estar loca, Rose.— le dijo la psicóloga.

—Todos tenemos traumas, ya sean pequeños o grandes. Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños y grandes dolores. — dijo Rose volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. —Los míos son medianos. He perdido cosas, pero no lo he perdido todo.

La psicóloga asintió.

—¿Y qué es lo que crees que has perdido?

Rose guardó silencio durante un par de segundos.

—La inocencia.— le respondió en un tono suave. —Perdí mi inocencia.

La psicóloga no dijo nada durante unos instantes en los que sólo se miró las manos, como apenada por lo que escuchaba, pero intentó disfrazarlo.

—Rose, necesito que me hables de lo que te ocurrió.— le dijo.

Rose suspiró y se llevó los rizos rojos que caían alrededor de su rostro hacia atrás de las orejas.

—No comprendo la utilidad de todo esto.

La psicóloga la miró a los ojos.

—Lo requiero para saber, a través de tus palabras, cómo asumes lo ocurrido. Te recuerdo que si no colaboras conmigo no podré escribir mi informe, y sin mi informe no podrás ser interrogada, y sin la interrogación no podrás volver al colegio o a competir.

Rose bajó la mirada y pareció tensa durante algunos segundos. Luego, mirando hacia un punto desconocido, dijo:

—No puedo hablar de mis abuelos. Lo siento. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.— dijo en un tono apagado. —Sobre el campo en el que estuve… Todo es confuso y a la vez muy claro. Lo recuerdo todo. Recuerdo, quizás, demasiado. Desde que llegué, todos hablan sobre cómo me encontraron, pero eso no es cierto: yo ya no soy la Rose que fue tomada de la casa de sus abuelos. Esa Rose dejó de existir en mí, al menos, en parte. Por lo tanto, no es cierto que me hayan encontrado, porque esa versión de mí se perdió para siempre. Y cada vez que escucho a algún miembro de la Orden decir: "estamos felices de haberte hallado", quisiera decirles: "ustedes me encontraron rota", pero sé que eso sería muy duro para otros de asumir, así que decido guardar silencio. Y lo mismo ocurre con mi familia. Todos creen que he vuelto, pero no es cierto que haya regresado igual que antes, entonces trato de ocultarlo, de actuar como alguien que ya no soy. Y yo entiendo lo que me ha pasado: comprendo lo que tuve que ver, comprendo todo por lo que tuve que pasar, pero en el mismo instante en el que lo pronuncio es deprimente para otros de escuchar. Así que guardo silencio para que otros no sufran innecesariamente. Lo único que sé es que he cambiado, y que es cierto que me han herido, pero no me siento derrotada. Me siento fuerte. Ahora sé que soy fuerte.

La psicóloga esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces, quizás, no has cambiado, Rose.— le dijo ella. —Tal vez sólo ha emergido en ti alguien que ya llevabas dentro.

Rose dirigió la mirada hacia una pequeña ventana por donde entraba, imponente, la luz del sol.

—Tal vez.

**8.-**

—¡Miren, allá vienen!— dijo Louis señalando, entusiasmado desde la mesa de Gryffindor, a Dominique y a Roxanne, quienes se aproximaban a la mesa de los leones.

—Quiero a la pecosa YA aquí, con nosotros.— dijo Fred mientras ojeaba el diario el profeta.

—Déjame ver eso.— le dijo Roxanne arrebatándole el diario a su hermano y descubriendo que la portada era sobre el rescate de Rose.

Dominique se abrió espacio en la mesa entre Lorcan y Lysander, separándolos. Los gryffindorianos no estaban muy contentos por la invasión de los miembros de otras casas en su mesa, pero no le reclamaban nada a los Weasley-Potters por consideración: comprendían que estaban felices por las buenas noticias acerca de Rose, y ellos también lo estaban. Los leones de quinto y sexto planeaban una fiesta de bienvenida. El colegio entero estaba revolucionado, pero no únicamente por el rescate de Rose, sino porque también se había hecho pública la farsa de Scorpius Malfoy, quien, según el profeta, "había huído de Hogwarts para colaborar con el rescate de su compañera y rival, Rose Weasley Granger, en una actitud de heroísmo digna de aplausos".

Hugo bufó.

—No puedo creer que Malfoy no haya sido Malfoy.— soltó, desconcertado aún. —¿Quieren decir que estuve a punto de golpear a una chica?

Megara, quien estaba sentada al lado de un Albus radiante, miró al castaño con dureza.

—No quiero romper tu corazón, Weasley, pero sí le pegaste a una chica: a mí.

Lily, quien también brillaba por la felicidad y parecía haber recobrado todo su veneno, se rió del comentario de Megara mientras veía su mejilla levemente morada.

—No sé cómo pude perderme ese momento.— dijo la pelirroja mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Hugo. —Eres mi primo favorito.

Hugo, algo avergonzado, pero incapaz de ocultar el brillo de alegría y de alivio en sus ojos marrones, miró a Megara a los ojos.

—Ya dije que lo sentía, Zabini.— murmuró entre dientes. —Lo que no entiendo es por qué Malfoy hizo todo esto.

Alexander, sentado al lado de Lucy, apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa.

—¿No te parece evidente, Hugo?— le dijo al castaño. —Creo que seguro te dolerá admitirlo, pero Scorpius ha demostrado no ser la clase de persona que siempre has dicho que es.

Megara asintió.

—Scorpius puso su propia vida en peligro con el fin de ayudar a encontrar a Rose.— dijo la morena.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Sí, sí, perdonen si el discurso pro-sensibilidad-heroísmo-y-valentía-slytheriana me revuelve un poco el estómago, pero no estoy acostumbrada a tanta cursilería temprano por la mañana.

Louis esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Más bien no estás acostumbrada a los sentimientos y punto, ¿no?

Todos en la mesa rieron y Lily no pudo evitar tener un breve encuentro de miradas con Lorcan, quien también había reído libremente.

—Espero que no tarden en volver.— dijo Lucy, sonriente. —Quiero abrazar a Rose hasta dejarla sin aire.

—Por supuesto: el plan es matarla en cuanto ponga un pie en Hogwarts.— dijo Lysander.

Lorcan suspiró.

—Desde que la competencia empezó no he hablado con Rose a solas, sino muy brevemente y siempre en grupo.— dijo Lorcan. —Creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo que la extraño. Éramos muy cercanos hace poco más de un año, y ahora…

—Te entiendo.— dijo Albus. —No hay nada que desee más que estar con Rose como antes. Pero hay que entender que ella está haciendo algo realmente importante. Y debemos apoyarla.

Dominique golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos abiertas y miró a todos con una sonrisa.

—Pero, cuando regrese, podríamos tener un día en el que todos estemos juntos, como en la Madriguera, solo que aquí adentro, ¿no creen?

Louis miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras de mapache?— le preguntó en tono burlón. —¡Ahora sí que pareces un animal!

Dominique, quien había empezado a servirse todos los tipos de jamones, tocinos, salchichas y huevos que se exponían en la mesa, miró a su hermano con irritación.

—Pues te informo que los mapaches son criaturas realmente bellas y tiernas, así que no me siento ofendida por la comparación.— le dijo la rubia. —Además, al igual que tú, soy un animal y mi especie se llama homo sapiens. Vengo del mono y estoy orgullosa de ello.

—Y estás muy hambrienta, por lo visto.— comentó Hugo, sorprendido por el plato de la rubia. —Tal vez deberías, dado que desciendes del mono, comer más bananas y menos carne. Lo digo porque terminarás explotando.

—Déjala: su destino es la obesidad.— dijo Louis. —La familia Weasley Delacourt no puso ser todo belleza. — luego miró a su hermana con aire burlón —Victoire y yo, sin embargo, te querremos siempre, Dominique.

La rubia entornó los ojos e ignoró a su hermano. Mientras tanto, junto a Lorcan, Roxanne sonrió con sus ojos fijos en Hugo. Cuando el castaño lo notó, le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?— le soltó. —Ya sé que soy increíblemente atractivo, pero deberías controlarte: eres mi prima.

Roxanne no desdibujó su sonrisa.

—Hugo, está bien que demuestres lo feliz que estás, de verdad, no tienes que contenerte de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo.— le dijo la morena.

Hugo se aclaró la garganta y, fingiendo desinterés, se sirvió zumo de calabaza.

—No sé de qué hablas. No estoy conteniéndome.— mintió el castaño. —Siempre supe que Rose estaría bien.

—¿Ahora vas a decir que no estabas asustado por ella?— dijo Roxanne, levantando una ceja.

Hugo esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Asustado, ¿yo? Por favor.

Lily, de muy buen humor, dijo antes de beber del mismo vaso del castaño.

—Lo dicho: eres mi primo favorito.

**9.-**

Scorpius deambulaba, aburrido, por los pasillos de la Orden. No podía dejar de pensar en sus abuelos y en la escueta conversación que había tenido con ellos. Sus padres ya se habían marchado, alentados por Earlena quien les aseguró que lo regresaría a Hogwarts personalmente, así que no había podido despedirse de ellos. Quizás eso había sido lo mejor, porque sus padres habrían notado su disgusto. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que le enfadaba que no le hubiesen permitido nunca conocer a sus abuelos. Lo trataban como un niño al que había que proteger de malas influencias, y no como un hombre que podía tomar sus propias decisiones y sacar, también sus propias conclusiones. Con todo lo ocurrido en Malfoy's Manor apenas encontró tiempo para pensar en Rose, pero la recordó al instante cuando vio a Aarón al final del pasillo que transitaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron y, después de unos cuantos segundos de inmovilidad, los dos caminaron hacia un punto de encuentro.

Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron a un metro el uno del otro.

—Sigues aquí. Me pregunto por qué.— dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente. —¿Lograste ver a Rose?

Aarón esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí, ya la vi.

El slytherin, quien no había esperado esa respuesta, no pudo evitar tensar los músculos de su cuerpo con algo que reconoció claramente como celos.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios yo no he podido verla todavía?— soltó Scorpius, de repente, enfadado y sin ninguna intención de disfrazarlo.

Aarón mantuvo su sonrisa intacta.

—Rose ha pasado de sala en sala, le han hecho una serie de exámenes médicos y psicológicos. Ahora mismo está en la sala de interrogaciones. Supongo que después podrás verla.— dijo el castaño. —No te preocupes.

Scorpius bufó.

—Es fácil decirlo para quien ya la ha visto.— dijo el rubio en un tono sarcástico. —Eres realmente molesto. Como una espina clavada en mi garganta, Gozenbagh.

Aarón pestañeó varias veces.

—No me digas.— le dijo él en un tono limpio. —Tú, en cambio, eres como un pastel de chocolate.

El slytherin esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no sólo pones tus ojos en otra chica? Estoy convencido de que hay muchas dispuestas en Hogwarts.— le dijo y sus ojos, de repente, se agudizaron. —Rose es mía.

Aarón se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no decido por quién me intereso, Scorpius. De cualquier manera, no estoy buscando nada con Rose, si es eso lo que no te deja dormir por las noches. — le dijo el castaño. —Siempre le he ofrecido mi amistad porque tenemos una conexión que tú jamás podrás entender. Hubo un momento en el que pudo haber ocurrido algo entre los dos, sólo un instante, y ella no lo permitió. Me dejó muy claro de quién está enamorada, así que listo, pasamos la página. No quiero meterme en una relación, siempre y cuando esta exista.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en los del castaño.

—La relación existe.— le dijo el rubio. —Es mi novia ahora.

Aarón, sorprendido, pareció incómodo durante un par de segundos y luego, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, bajó el tono de su voz:

—Si eso es cierto: felicitaciones.— le dijo el castaño. —Pero creo que deberías reconsiderar el hecho de decirlo en voz alta. Piénsalo. No sé si les convenga que esto salga a la luz públicamente, no ahora.

Scorpius guardó silencio porque, inmediatamente, comprendió lo que Aarón quería decirle. Ya había tenido una cita en el despacho de Ásban porque el mago creía que él estaba poniendo a Rose por encima de la competencia, y eso que no sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, ¿qué pensaría si lo supiera? ¿Qué pensaría el mundo mágico si viera en las portadas de los diarios que los dos campeones de la Orden están involucrados sentimentalmente? ¿No sería eso considerado como una irresponsabilidad, una falta de seriedad, de parte de ellos como competidores?

Y ahora, justo ahora que todos los medios tenían sus ojos encima de ellos por el rescate de Rose, ¿qué consecuencias traería hacer pública su relación?

Scorpius bufó y cerró los ojos, hastiado.

¿Hasta cuándo habrían obstáculos entre él y la pelirroja?

Apretó su mano derecha en un puño. No importaba cuántos obstáculos hubiera en el camino: esta vez lucharía. Lo haría porque no tenía otra opción. Ya lo había intentado todo: alejarse, salir con otras chicas, decirle a Rose que no la amaba… Y nada de eso había funcionado.

No había escapatoria a lo que sentía. Era algo que lo consumía desde adentro y que había demostrado ser más fuerte que su propia voluntad.

"Maldita pelirroja", pensó, "¿Por qué no estás aquí, en mis brazos, ahora, Weasley?".

Aarón, quien no tenía idea del debate interno en Scorpius, avanzó por el pasillo, dejándolo atrás, con parsimonia.

—¿Quieres comer algo?— le dijo el castaño. —Conozco la cafetería. Puedo llevarte y podrás odiarme con el estómago lleno.

Scorpius lo miró con indiferencia.

"No te odio, Gozenbagh. Ya no.", pensó, pero no dijo.

Y sólo lo siguió.

A muchos metros de distancia, atravesando varios pasillos y bajando algunos escalones, estaba la sala de interrogaciones, un habitáculo blanco, grande, con una mesa bien iluminada en el centro. Rose permanecía sentada frente a esa mesa, sola, meditando con cuidado lo que sabía que vendría acontinuación: las preguntas por lo ocurrido. Tenía muy claro lo que debía responder. La cita con la psicóloga le había servido de práctica, pero tendría que ser mucho menos abierta en ese contexto que en el anterior. El más mínimo error podría hacer que toda su coartada cayera al suelo.

Y debía recordar que eso era precisamente lo que Ásban deseaba.

Se humedeció los labios y pegó la espalda a la silla. Estaba convencida de que podría hacerlo bien: el interrogatorio saldría perfectamente, tal y como lo tenía planeado. Ella ya había escapado de situaciones mucho peores. ¿Por qué tendría ahora que salir mal algo tan sencillo como responder a unas cuantas preguntas?

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Rose, tensando los músculos y conteniéndose en la silla, vio a Ásban entrar, cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia la mesa para sentarse, con parsimonia, apenas mirándola, justo frente a ella.

Una vez que estuvo cómodo sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Rose.

Y sonrió.

La pelirroja tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no incendiarlo allí mismo, acabarlo tal y como él había propiciado que ocurriera con cientos de magos y brujas… con sus abuelos…

Rose, con sus ojos fijos en los del mago, se obligó a esbozar una media sonrisa que no supo si le salió correcta. No había esperado ver a Ásban a solas: creyó que el interrogatorio sería realizado por Rizieri o por Earlena. Jamás pensó que el mago tendría las agallas de presentarse delante de su víctima como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero eso no debería sorprenderle, pensó. Ásban era justamente esa clase de personas que no tenían ni remordimientos ni consciencia.

—Es una verdadera alegría para todos nosotros que hayas regresado sana y salva, Rose.— dijo el mago mirándola a los ojos.

Rose consiguió, esta vez, sonreír igual que su interlocutor.

—Yo también estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto.— dijo ella en un tono suave, pero firme. —Estoy convencida de que no habría podido haberlo hecho sin la árdua búsqueda de la Orden.

Ásban soltó una pequeña y corta risa.

—En realidad, fue todo gracias a Scorpius, ¿no es así? Él te encontró y llevaba ese teléfono móvil con el que te comunicaste con Aarón.— le dijo. —Es una fortuna que tengas amigos tan fieles.

Rose, sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un instante, respondió:

—Sí: soy una chica muy afortunada.

Un silencio denso se levantó en la sala, pero la guerra de miradas no se detuvo.

—Es curioso.— dijo el mago, apoyando las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. —Cuando te encontraron a ti y a todos esos magos y brujas, el campo había sido completamente carbonizado, así como los muggles que los mantenían prisioneros. Además, tengo entendido por el Ministro de magia que las víctimas de ese horrible lugar, todas, han sufrido pérdida de memoria, quizás forzada, quizás por un obliviate. Ninguna recuerda cómo fue que el campo se destruyó de esa manera.

Rose, muy tranquila y serena, se encogió de hombros.

—Es realmente intrigante.— dijo la pelirroja. —Yo tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió. Un día estaba en una celda y al siguiente, tirada en el suelo, y todo estaba devastado.

Ásban esbozó una sonrisa fría.

—Por supuesto que no recuerdas nada.— dijo en un tono grave. —Todo es muy conveniente.

Rose volvió a sonreír.

—Desgraciadamente, hay muchas otras cosas que no he podido olvidar.— dijo la pelirroja. —Y estoy segura de que ellos tampoco.

Ásban borró lentamente su sonrisa.

—Lo que me resulta realmente curioso, es que el campo haya sido incendiado de esa manera. Me recuerda, y perdona que saque a la luz un tema tan sensible, a lo que le ocurrió a la casa de tus abuelos fallecidos. Es una pena que no hayamos podido siquiera recuperar bien sus cadáveres.

Rose sintió claramente cómo Ásban le hundía el dedo en la llaga y se volvió a tensar. Sin embargo logró controlarse a sí misma: no podía dejarlo ganar. No podía. Lo que él buscaba era precisamente hacerla estallar, sacarla de su actitud seria y controlada.

No lo conseguiría: primero muerta antes de volver a caer en sus juegos.

—Fue horrible lo que ocurrió esa noche.— respondió Rose con fingida naturalidad y algo de sarcasmo que no se molestó en disimular. —Mis recuerdos sobre el incendio, sin embargo, son muy difusos.

—Claro que lo son.— dijo Ásban, envidentemente escéptico y, tal vez, irritado. —Aunque alguien podría, con justa razón, sospechar que hay algo que no funciona bien en todo este rompecabezas.

Los ojos de Rose brillaron con algo que el mago no supo identificar.

—Por supuesto: hay muchas cosas que no encajan.— dijo Rose, relajada en su silla. —Como, por ejemplo, cómo fue que unos muggles acudieron a la casa de mis abuelos y los asesinaron a sangre fría sin que nadie lo evitara, o cómo me secuestraron y me llevaron a un campo de concentración de magos y brujas. No encaja, tampoco, cómo es que estos campos funcionan sin que la Orden ni el Ministerio haga nada al respecto.

—Nosotros desconocíamos de su existencia.— justificó Ásban.

—Claro, tuvo que haber sido así.— dijo Rose con serenidad. —Aún así hay muchas cosas que no encajan. ¿No cree usted?

Rose miró a Ásban con fingida ingenuidad, pero sabía muy bien, por la expresión del mago, que él sabía bien que ella estaba llevando a cabo una actuación. Poco importaba eso, realmente, pues los dos hablaban sabiendo que mentían. Mientras se miraban, estaba claro que sus palabras no correspondían a lo que ocurría en su interior. Ambos sabían muy bien las cartas que estaban lanzando sobre la mesa, y conocían los límites del juego.

—No te preocupes, Rose.— dijo el mago. —Puedo asegurarte que la Orden llegará hasta el fondo de todo lo ocurrido, cueste lo que cueste, y que todos aquellos que segaron una vida humana obtendrán la pena que merecen en Azkaban. Incluidos los que mataron a todos esos muggles… porque esa fue, permíteme decirlo, una verdadera masacre.

Rose se mantuvo firme, incólume, en su asiento.

—Es justamente lo que espero de la Orden.

Ásban guardó silencio durante algunos segundos y, luego, se inclinó en dirección a la mesa, despegando su espalda de la silla y acercándose aún más a su interlocutora.

Sus ojos claros se oscurecieron.

—Sé muy bien quién eres, Rose Weasley Granger.— le dijo el mago en voz baja, pero segura. —Sé lo que hiciste. Sé que, tal y como lo supe desde siempre, has perdido el control de tus poderes. Y no voy a descansar hasta que el mundo lo sepa. No descansaré hasta que salgas de la competencia. Tú no mereces estar en la Orden.

Rose, sin perder su temple ni por un instante, lo miró con intensidad a los ojos y se acercó, también a la mesa.

—Yo también sé, ahora, quién soy.— dijo la pelirroja imitando el tono bajo del mago. —Y sé quién eres tú. Y no descansaré hasta que el mundo lo sepa.— esbozó una ligera sonrisa. —No he perdido el control de mis poderes: lo he adquirido.

Ásban sonrió burlonamente.

—Eres sólo una mocosa.— le dijo con suavidad. —Si sabes lo que te conviene, si quieres, en verdad, proteger a los tuyos, será mejor que te retires de esta competencia. Será Scorpius quien la gane, no tú.

Los ojos de la pelirroja centellearon.

—Scorpius no tiene oportunidad alguna de ganar ahora.— le dijo ella. —Y precisamente porque quiero proteger a los míos, a todos los míos, que son todos los magos y brujas que existen en nuestro mundo, no voy a retirarme ni a rendirme.

Ásban la miró con irritación y una oscuridad que no amedrentó ni un ápice a la gryfindoriana.

—¿De verdad crees que tú, una chica de 17 años con un poder incipiente, va a conseguir oponerse a lo que ya he decidido? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la idea de dejar la competencia? ¿Es, acaso, las ansias de poder lo que te impide hacerte a un lado?

—Lo que me molesta, es muy sencillo: tú.— dijo Rose con resolución. —Lo que has hecho es imperdonable. Usas a la gente para obtener lo que deseas y eso no es correcto. La vida de las personas no es un juego ni una escalera para alcanzar tus metas.

Ásban la miró con cinismo.

—No sé de lo que me hablas.— le dijo. —Lo único que he hecho es estar en contra de tu participación en este concurso, y me mantengo en ello. Haré que Scorpius gane. Tú representas un peligro para todos. El uso insensato e irresponsable que le has dado a tu magia es la razón por la que…

—No.— lo interrumpió ella. —No creo que deberías atreverte a decir lo que creo que vas a decir. Mi magia… Tú no sabes nada sobre ella.

—Sé que no será suficiente como para detenerme. Eso puedo asegurártelo, pequeña.

Rose esbozó una media sonrisa y, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, vio cómo Ásban, de repente, se llevaba una mano a la frente, temblando.

La pelirroja, deteniendo el ligero calor que había encendido en el cerebro del mago, fingió preocupación.

—¿Ocurre algo?— le preguntó. —¿Te duele la cabeza?

Ásban se puso bruscamente de pie, tenso, y la miró como si fuera un monstruo. Rose lo continuó mirando con una ligera sonrisa escondida, disfrazada, en su rostro.

—¿Está usted bien?— le preguntó volviendo a tratarlo con fingido respeto. —Debe ser el calor de la habitación. Es realmente poderoso.

Ásban, aún mirándola con espanto, sorprendido por lo el dolor que sabía bien ella le había causado, le respondió:

—Me encuentro perfectamente.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y Rizieri, sorprendido por la presencia de Ásban en la sala, lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Soy yo quien interrogará a la señorita Weasley, Ásban.— le dijo. —Creí que Earlena te lo había comentado.

Ásban se aclaró la garganta y, como por arte de magia, volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Por supuesto, sólo quise charlar un poco con la campeona.— dijo mientras se arreglaba la túnica. —Los dejaré solos.

Rose vio, con gran alivio para su odio, cómo el mago se dirigía hacia la puerta y desaparecía tras Rizieri.

Y ella, por fin, pudo borrar su sonrisa.

**10.-**

—Lo que queremos saber exactamente es cuál es la condición de mi sobrina.— dijo Harry fijando sus ojos verdes en los de Earlena.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Harry, miembros del Escuadrón Azul, estaban en la oficina de la bruja. Earlena suspiró, detrás del escritorio.

—El informe psicológico dice que Rose se niega a hablar de lo que le ocurrió en el campo.— dijo la bruja. —Es normal, se trata de una experiencia muy dura. Sin embargo, la psicóloga que la atendió asegura que, con un tratamiento continuado, quizás psicoanalítico, que la ayude a asumir lo que vivió, expresarlo de una mejor manera, en el futuro podría hablar de ello con una mayor soltura.

Hermione tragó saliva y clavó sus ojos marrones en Earlena.

—¿Y crees que mi hija está en condiciones de continuar en la competencia?— le preguntó. —Después de todo lo que ha pasado… Yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que su vida no corre peligro.

—La seguridad de Rose se ha incrementado con la adhesión de Ginger, la sobrina de Rizieri, al equipo de seguridad que la protege.— dijo Earlena. —Por otra parte, creo que Rose necesita tener un objetivo en mente, algo que la ayude a sobrellevar lo ocurrido. La competencia puede ser eso que la libere, lentamente, de sus traumas. Debemos dejar que sea ella quien lo decida. No es conveniente forzarla a nada ahora.

Ron, evidentemente afectado y deprimido, se pasó la mano por el rostro.

—Mi hija ha sido torturada.— murmuró por lo bajo. —Mi pequeña…— luego miró, descorazonado, a Earlena. —¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido algo así? ¿Qué clase de campos son esos?

—Estamos investigando los campos de concentración que puedan haber ocultos en Inglaterra. Nuestro deber será disolverlos todos.— dijo Earlena. —Esto es una consecuencia más, por supuesto, del conocimiento que los muggles tienen ahora de nosotros. Las cosas se están saliendo de control: hemos sido incapaz, todavía, de llegar a un acuerdo con los muggles. Las tensiones entre ambos mundos se vuelven cada vez peores y, mientras los políticos sigan protegiendo a Exus, magos criminales, dudo que podamos llegar a un consenso de paz.

Ginny se puso de pie.

—Tenemos que atrapar a Exus antes de que sea demasiado tarde.— dijo la pelirroja. —No podemos permitir que esto desemboque en una guerra.

—¿En dónde está Malfoy?— preguntó Luna, pestañeando varias veces.

Hermione suspiró, cansada.

—Fue a dejar a Astoria a su casa. Dijo que se encontraría con nosotros en el centro de reuniones.— dijo la castaña.

Luna se humedeció los labios, preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con todas las víctimas que sobrevivieron junto a Rose?— preguntó.

—Están siendo interrogadas y atentidas en el Ministerio. Se hará lo posible para retribuirlos con casas y trabajos en el mundo mágico, pero… sabemos muy bien que jamás podremos retribuirles nada. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo que han vivido y lo que han perdido no lo olvidarán jamás.— dijo la bruja.

Harry miró a Earlena a los ojos.

—Dicen que cerca había otro campo que fue atacado por hombres lobo.— dijo el moreno. —¿Es cierto?

Earlena asintió.

—El campo estaba vacío, salvo por los muggles que se encargaban de mantenerlo. Todo parece indicar que era un campo para niños.— dijo la bruja con dificultad. —Una manada, no sé de cuántos, hombres lobo atacó el lugar. Ningún muggle sobrevivió.

Ginny suspiró.

—Alguien debería informarle a Draco que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que nos despidamos de Rose.

Earlena sonrió con tristeza.

—Me temo que eso podría tardar mucho más tiempo de lo que creen.

**10.-**

—¿En verdad vas a usar el cuchillo y el tenedor para comerte un sánduche?— le preguntó Scorpius a Aarón, quien se disponía a cortar su comida sentado frente a él en una mesa para dos.

El castaño se detuvo poco antes de cortar su sánduche.

—No me gusta ensuciarme las manos.— le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. —O que mi comida se ensucie con las bacterias de mis manos.

Scorpius tomó su propio sánduche con su mano derecha.

—Tus modales de aristócrata me sorprenden.— murmuró antes de darle un mordisco. —Puedes matar a criaturas mágicas clavándoles cuchillas en la frente y mancharte de su sangre, pero no te atreves a coger un sánduche con la mano.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Me temo que de nosotros dos, tú eres el aristócrata, Scorpius.— le dijo el castaño. —La fortuna de mi familia no puede acercarse a lo que tu padre y tu madre han amasado durante los últimos quince años.

—De modo que también conoces mis finanzas familiares.— dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos grises en él y dejando el sánduche sobre el plato. —¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Aarón se llevó un bocado a la boca con ayuda de su tenedor y, luego de masticarlo y tragarlo, miró al slytherin a los ojos.

—¿Qué quería hablar Ásban contigo?

Scorpius levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué te importa?

Aarón lo miró con algo de hastío.

—Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que tenga que ver con Ásban me importa.— le dijo. —Sabes que no confío en él.

Scorpius asintió.

—Sólo quería recordarme que, como campeón, debo poner por encima de todo mi integridad física.

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa llena de cinismo.

—Es decir que te recomendó no volver a intentar salvar a Rose.— bibió un poco de zumo. —Qué conveniente para él.

Scorpius guardó silencio. Por alguna razón que no se dio tiempo a reflexionar decidió no contarle a Aarón de la visita que, gracias a Ásban, le había dado a sus abuelos paternos.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y miró a Scorpius a los ojos.

—Voy a darte un consejo.— le dijo. —Puedes tomarlo o dejarlo, haz lo que quieras.— el tono de su voz se volvió grave. —No confíes en él. Hagas lo que hagas, no creas nada de lo que te diga.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Gozenbagh, deja a un lado la paranoia.— le dijo. —No hay una conspiración dentro de la Orden y dudo mucho que Ásban haya matado a tus padres. Lo siento, pero la teoría que sostienes no me convence.

—¿Por qué no?— le preguntó Aarón.

—Porque no tienes pruebas.— le dijo el rubio. —Sólo un recuerdo vago de tu infancia de una carta que dices que se desintegró poco después y el diario de tu padre donde…

—¿Lo has leído?— preguntó Aarón. —Rose dijo que le hechó una que otra lectura, pero que ninguno de los dos lo ha leído con verdadera atención.

Scorpius bufó.

—¿Quieres que lo lea? De acuerdo. Lo haré.— le dijo el rubio. —Pero no me des más consejos. No soy un imbécil y sé muy bien a quién creerle y a quién no.

Aarón, quien ya había visto a Ásban ingresar a la cafetería y caminar hacia ellos, bajó el tono de su voz:

—Eso espero.

Scorpius se sorprendió al ver a Ásban detenerse frente a la mesa. Aarón entornó los ojos y la crispación del ambiente fue notoria.

El mago sonrió.

—Aarón, quisiera hablar a solas con Scorpius. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

El castaño clavó sus ojos negros en Ásban y fingió una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.— se limitó a decir mientras se ponía de pie. —Buen provecho.— le dijo a Scorpius.

Y luego se encaminó hacia la salida.

Ásban tomó el lugar del castaño y, con una mano, apartó el plato con el sánduche y el vaso a un lado.

—Hay algo que siento que debo compartir contigo, Scorpius.— le dijo el mago. —No pensé hacerlo ahora, pero después de hablar con Rose hace poco en la sala de interrogaciones, me temo mucho que voy a tener que apresurarme.

Scorpius frunció levemente el ceño, intrigado. El mago continuó:

—Sabes muy bien que siempre me he tomado muy en serio la profecía de Morgana.— le dijo. —Yo creo en esa profecía. Morgana pudo haber sido muchas cosas, pero era una bruja poderosa y sus visiones eran reales: siempre se cumplían.— hizo una pausa. —No creo estar revelándote nada nuevo al decirte que creo firmemente que Rose es un peligro para la Orden. Y yo soy un protector de la Orden. Mi deber es el de mantener la seguridad y el orden en el mundo mágico, y me temo que ella es una amenaza latente contra todo lo que durante años hemos construido bajo los mandatos de Merlín.

Scorpius quiso replicar, pero Ásban lo detuvo.

—No, déjame acabar.— le dijo. —Sé que ahora no me crees, y no es necesario que lo hagas. Todo lo que te pido es que mantengas los ojos abiertos y que tu afecto, sea el que sea que sientas por Rose Weasley, no nuble tu mirada. — los ojos azules de Ásban se intensificaron. —Rose ya no es la misma chica de antes de toda esta tragedia. Todo lo que ha vivido la ha cambiado. La responsabilidad de ganar esta competencia, ahora, va a caer sobre tus hombros. Serás tú quien tenga que detenerla en un futuro.

Scorpius, incómodo por la conversación, quiso volver a intentar decir algo, pero Ásban se puso de pie y, arreglándose la túnica, sólo le dijo:

—Me temo que, poco a poco, irás viendo que tengo razón por ti mismo.— le dijo antes de irse. —Entonces, hablaremos.

El slytherin vio, con la palabra en la boca, cómo el mago se encaminaba hacia la salida a paso firme y veloz, claramente alterado, y supo que no había forma alguna de que fuera conveniente que otros se enteraran, al menos por el momento, de su relación con Rose.

No estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su noviazgo con la pelirroja, pero tampoco a que unos terceros se metieran en el medio con la intención de separarlos.

Aarón tenía razón: lo más astuto, lo más inteligente era ser discretos.

Ahora, le pregunta era: ¿Rose estaría de acuerdo?

**11.-**

Rizieri se sentó en la mesa, justo frente a Rose, y se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba con intriga directo a los ojos. Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que Ásban había salido de la habitación, pero el mago se había tomado su tiempo: le sirvió a ella, y a sí mismo, un vaso con agua, y luego de meditar en silencio, por fin, se sentó delante de la pelirroja, clavando sus ojos negros y grandes en ella mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

—¿De qué hablaste con Ásban?— le preguntó el mago, intrigado.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—De nada importante.— mintió. —Sólo quería saber si estaba lista para regresar a la competencia.

Rizieri sonrió.

—No creo, entonces, que la conversación haya sido precisamente agradable.— dijo el mago. —Está claro que Ásban tiene una inclinación a favor de Scorpius.

Rose sonrió también.

—Estoy acostumbrada a que todos tengan una inclinación a favor de Scorpius.— dijo la pelirroja. —De cualquier forma, eso no va a detenerme.

Rizieri levantó una ceja.

—¿Ásban intentó disuadirte de continuar en la competencia?— le preguntó.

Rose lo miró, de repente, con curiosidad.

—Eso es lo que él siempre ha hecho: intentar hacerme a un lado.— dijo la pelirroja. —Pero, ¿no se supone que debería estar siendo interrogada por otras cosas?

Rizieri rió cortamente y asintió.

—Eres muy lista, Rose. Y directa. Me gusta eso de una chica que está luchando por convertirse en una de nosotros.— le dijo el mago. —Debo confesar que no fue esa la primera impresión que me diste. Pensé que eras callada, tímida, inmadura.

—Yo era todo eso.— dijo Rose. —Pero las personas cambian.

—Ciertamente.— dijo Rizieri. —Creo que debes saber que, en tu ausencia, Ásban le nos informó a todos sobre tu sangre de fuego y la profecía. Quiso inculparte por el incendio en la casa de tus abuelos. No pudo probarlo, claro está, pero tengo que decirte que es una línea de investigación que no podemos dejar de pasar por alto. Necesitamos reconstruirlo todo para descubrir exactamente qué ocurrió.

Rose fijó sus ojos azules en los de Rizieri con suspicacia.

—Y usted, ¿qué piensa de mí?— preguntó la pelirroja. —¿Cree también, como Ásban, que por mi sangre, que por la profecía, soy un peligro para la Orden?

Rizieri levantó ligeramente el mentón en el aire y mantuvo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Yo no creo en profecías, hasta que se cumplen.— dijo el mago. —Creo en el libre albedrío humano, en la capacidad que todos tenemos para hacernos a nosotros mismos. No creo que nuestro destino esté tallado en piedra, si es eso lo que me preguntas. Para mí eres una chica muy talentosa, una campeona más, junto a Scorpius. Eso es todo.

Rose, por alguna razón, se sintió conmovida por esa respuesta y aliviada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a otra persona, a parte de Aarón, decirle que no creía ciegamente en la profecía de Morgana y que no la veía como un peligro. No pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez con honestidad, y bajar durante varios segundos la guardia.

Rizieri aprovechó el momento para sacar de su bolsillo un cigarrillo muggle que se llevó a los labios.

—¿Puedes encenderlo, por favor?— le preguntó con amabilidad.

Rose, sin pensarlo dos veces, miró la punta del cigarrillo y en éste brillo una llama que sirvió para encender el cigarrilo. Rizieri tomó una pitada con naturalidad y miró a Rose a los ojos.

—Impresionante.— le dijo. —No sólo puedes crear fuego sin ayuda de tu varita, sino que puedes crearlo del tamaño que quieras, exactamente en donde pones el ojo, durante el tiempo que quieras. — la miró a los ojos. —Todo ese poder que sientes dentro de ti, ¿te gusta, no es cierto?

Rose se sonrojó intensamente, pero no cortó su contacto visual con el mago. ¿Había sido llevada directo hacia una trampa? ¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar de esa manera? Rizieri lo había hecho a propósito: quería saber qué tanto control tenía Rose sobre sus poderes y ahora tenía una pequeña pista. La pelirroja, molesta consigo misma, intentó ocultar su disgusto y se llevó algunos rizos detrás de las orejas. "No importa, Rose", se dijo a sí misma, "Él no sabe cuánto fuego puedes levantar, ni a qué magnitud. Él, aún, no sabe nada".

Rizieri le sonrió.

—Este es el único hábito muggle que he adquirido.— dijo el mago. —Aunque Earlena siempre intenta hacer que lo deje.

Rose se limitó a asintir levemente.

—Produce cáncer.

Rizieri esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Todos tenemos nuestros propios cánceres. Esos tumores que nos crecen por dentro y que queremos extirpar. Me pregunto cuál será el tuyo, después de toda esta experiencia.— Rose guardó silencio y él continuó: —Supongo que es tiempo de que empecemos de una buena vez con el interrogatorio, ¿no crees?

La pelirroja, dubitativa, asintió con desconfianza, atenta a no volver a caer en ninguna otra trampa más.

Rizieri era, sin duda, muy astuto y veloz.

—Y bien, comencemos, pues.— dijo el mago apagango el cigarrillo sobre la mesa. —Cuéntame todo lo que ocurrió: desde el momento en el que esos hombres entraron a la casa de tus abuelos hasta el preciso instante en el que fuiste rescatada, por favor.

**12.-**

**Dos días después**

**Rojo&Negro**

Scorpius salió de la sala común con hastío. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que fue obligado por los miembros de la Orden a regresar a Hogwarts, sin Rose. Desde entonces la pelirroja no había manifestado señal alguna de vida. Ginger solía decirle que ya regresaría, y pronto, en cuanto terminaran los interrogatorios, pero las palabras de la morena no lo sosegaban. Quería verla, tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos: y lo quería ahora, en ese mismo instante.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar el tedio y el aburrimiento de un colegio sin los rizos rojos, sin la voz suave, sin los ojos azules de Rose? ¿Acaso merecía la pena recorrer los pasillos, ir a la biblioteca o entrar a la sala común sin que Rose estuviera allí también? Ni siquiera tenía ganas de caminar hasta el gran comedor y desayunar junto a sus amigos, quienes lo habían recibido con abrazos y golpes (los golpes habían venido, específicamente, de parte de Megara). Todo le parecía monótono y gris sin la gryffindoriana a su lado.

Y la competencia. ¿Cuánto más tardarían en abordar la quinta prueba?

¿Podrían las clases ser más simplonas?

¿Y por qué demonios todas las mujeres de Hogwarts lo miraban y susurraban en cada esquina? No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a ello, era sólo que en los últimos días los suspiros y los cuchicheos se habían vuelto realmente intolerables para él.

¿Acaso todas las chicas del colegio eran idiotas? ¿No podían poner su atención en otra cosa?

Lo peor de todo era que Gozenbagh, como guardaespaldas líder del grupo, tenía órdenes de permanecer en la Orden, junto a Rose, hasta que la pelirroja retornara al colegio. Odiaba la sola perspectiva de Aarón y su Rose en una misma estancia, charlando, mientras él estaba allí, como un completo idiota, como una mascota cuyo amo ha desaparecido durante días. ¿Por qué demonios estaba actuando como un perro con cadena? Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Era una verdadera fortuna que nadie estaba en su interior como para saber el estado patético en el que se encontraba por culpa de una Weasley.

En cuanto la viera, se lo haría pagar.

Cuando entró al gran comedor se cruzó con toda la manada de los Weasley- Potters saliendo y, como se había hecho recurrente en los últimos dos días, Hugo Weasley se tensó y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, al igual que Lily Potter y otros cuantos. Lucy Weasley, sin embargo, le sonrió, igual que Dominique. Roxanne, por otra parte, simplemente se mantuvo indiferente. Albus, en cambio, lo saludaba con un gesto amable de la cabeza, por supuesto: era el único verdaderamente civilizado de aquella familia. Sin embargo, al menos ya ninguno lo miraba con desprecio. Megara insistía que eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que sabían que él había jugado parte en el rescate de Rose.

—Digamos que ahora te odian porque no pueden odiarte.— dijo la morena la tarde pasada.

—Gracias, Megara, eso es muy reconfortante.— dijo el rubio, malhumorado. —De cualquier forma no me puede importar menos lo que esa familia piense de mí.

—Pues debería importarte.— dijo Alexander. —Si es que pretendes quedarte con Rose, tendrás que aceptar a su familia. Sé inteligente, como yo, y gánatelos poco a poco. Ayer, por ejemplo, conseguí que Hugo me pasara la bandeja con galletas. Todo un logro con marca indeleble Nott.

—Yo, en cambio, conseguí que Lily me insultara sólo dos veces durante la cena.— dijo Megara con una sonrisa amplia. —Es tan dulce como una piraña: si le lanzo carne, a veces, no me muerde.

Scorpius se sentó en la mesa de slytherin junto a sus dos mejores amigos y, entornando los ojos, miró los restos de comida que los de su casa habían dejado por la mesa.

"Otro día más", pensó.

Era domingo.

No muy lejos de allí, en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, el grupo Weasley-Potter se detuvo abruptamente cuando, con verdadera sorpresa, vieron a una Rose sonriente al fondo del corredor, levantando la mano y meneando los dedos en forma de saludo.

—¡Rosie!— gritó Dominique, y salió disparada, corriendo, hacia su prima.

La siguieron, llenos de felicidad, Roxanne, Lucy, Fred, Louis, Albus y Lily. Hugo, en cambio, se quedó quieto en donde estaba, con la boca semi abierta, desconcertado, y sólo después de varios segundos reaccionó, se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermana, quien para entonces ya estaba siendo sepultada de abrazos y besos de sus primas y primos —incluso Lily le dio un abrazo rompehuesos y dos besos en una mejilla—, caminó hacia el grupo convulso.

—Te quiero, Rosie.— dijo Albus mientras la apretaba contra sí y le besaba la cabeza. —Te quiero tanto.

Rose, sonriendo, le devolvió con fuerza el abrazo a su primo y mejor amigo.

—Yo también, Al, y mucho.— dijo Rose mientras se separaba de él y miraba, conmovida, a todos sus primos. —Los extrañé mucho. Sólo pensaba, mientras me mantenían retenida en la Orden, en el momento en el que podría verlos otra vez.

—No tienes idea de lo que sufrimos.— dijo Dominique. —Incluso vi llorar a Lily: lo que realmente es tétrico.

Todos rieron y, finalmente, Rose posó sus ojos en Hugo, quien la observaba en silencio, manteniendo su distancia.

—Al fin regresaste, tonta.— dijo el castaño. —¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas tenernos en ascuas? Ni creas por un segundo que…

Pero Hugo no pudo terminar porque Rose cortó el espacio entre ambos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, apretándolo contra ella con fuerza. Hugo, incómodo al principio, no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero, poco a poco, tragando saliva y sintiendo la calidez de su hermana, su hermana mayor, viva, a la que tuvo tanto miedo de perder, junto a él, le devolvió el abrazo con firmeza y suavidad simultáneas.

—Siento haberte preocupado.— murmuró Rose, con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del castaño. —Perdóname. Ahora todo ha terminado. Estoy bien.

Hugo esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Yo?— dijo en un tono claramente afectado. —Ni creas que tu desaparición me quitó el sueño, yo….— suspiró, apretándola más contra sí. —Sólo no vuelvas a estar en peligro. Por favor. No creo que pueda resistirlo otra vez.

Dominique vio, con el corazón agitado todavía, cómo Aarón cruzaba el pasillo contrario junto a Gania, Fiodor y Ginger, directo hacia el gran comedor.

—Ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer.— dijo Fred, entusiasmado. —Vamos a la sala común de Gryffindor y tomémonos el día entero juntos. La ocasión lo merece.

Rose sonrió. Realmente había extrañado a sus primos. Desde que la competencia había empezado todo se había tornado complicado y ya no se reunía con ellos con la frecuencia que en el fondo hubiese querido.

—La idea me parece genial.— dijo la pelirroja.

—¡Haré que los elfos nos traigan comida!— dijo Louis.

—¡Ay, sí!— dijo Dominique, saltando y aplaudiendo. —¡Y que traigan hamburguesas y hot dogs y mucha, mucha carne!

—Glotona.— dijo Hugo, a un lado.

—Yo me encargaré de las bebidas.— dijo Roxanne. —Lily, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Obviamente.— dijo la pelirroja.

—¡ROSIE ERES LA MEJOR Y…!— comenzó Fred, pero Rose se llevó el dedo a la boca, interrumpiéndolo con un "shhhh".

—No quiero que Scorpius sepa aún que estoy aquí.— dijo la gryffindoriana a sus primos. —Le pedí a Aarón que le mintiera y que le dijera que aún estoy en la Orden. Quiero darle la sorpresa, pero más tarde. Por ahora, quiero estar con ustedes.

—¿Eso significa que nos quieres más que al amor de tu vida, alias, tu amante secreto?— dijo Dominique pestañeando amorosamente.

—¿Amante secreto?— soltó Hugo. —¿Amor de su vida? Louis: calla a tu hermana o tendré que hacerlo yo con mis propias manos.

Roxanne le sonrió a Rose.

—Y, ahora que Malfoy se ha convertido en una especie de caballero andante que va por el mundo rescatándote, ¿son novios o qué? ¿Cuál es el estado actual de su relación?

Rose, algo incómoda, se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y a llevarse un rizo detrás de la oreja.

—Es…complicado.

—No hay que presionar a Rosie ahora sobre ese tema.— dijo Lucy tomando a su pima de brazo. —Démosle un respiro, por favor.

—Escuchen a Lucy: la voz de la razón.— dijo Louis. —E ignoren a mi hermana: está loca.

Dominique le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano y él se quejó ruidosamente.

—¡AUCH! Dominique, ¿se puede saber cuándo adquiriste tanta fuerza?— le preguntó, acariciándose la cabeza.

—Debe ser de toda esa montaña de comida que consumo.— dijo la rubia mirando con ojos asesinos a Hugo. —Ya que soy una glotona.

—Es que lo eres.— insistió el castaño. —Me pregunto a dónde demonios se va todo eso que comes diariamente, porque sigues siendo escuálida. Debes tener una digestión realmente fantástica.

Lily entornó los ojos.

—Hugo, tú eres el menos indicado para decirle a Dom que come demasiado.— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —Todos los días comes como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—Bueno, ya basta.— dijo Fred. —Sigamos con todo esto en la sala común. Les avisaré a Lorcan y a Lysander.

**13.-**

—Creo que necesito unas vacaciones de ser yo.— dijo Earlena mientras se desplomaba sobre la silla de su oficina, agotada.

Rizieri sonrió mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la estancia, con los brazos expandidos sobre el espaldar. Finalmente los interrogatorios a Rose Weasley habían terminado. Varios miembros del Ministerio de Magia acudieron a la Orden para hacerle preguntas a la pelirroja: todas sus respuestas calzaban a la perfección con los testimonios del resto de los sobrevivientes de los campos. Todos tenían recuerdos hasta cierto punto de su encierro, y luego todo se borraba para dar un salto hacia su liberación, cuando ya todos los edificios, sus cárceles, estaban calcinadas. Era, evidentemente, consecuencia de un uso colectivo de obliviate, y se estaba planteando la posibilidad de intentar, con algún voluntario, realizar un tratamiento de recuperación de memoria. Pero, por lo pronto, nadie había querido ofrecerse.

—Rose… Creo que la subestimé en un principio.— dijo Rizieri, meditabundo. —Es brillante, y tiene un potencial enorme.

—Ásban no parece quererla en lo absoluto.— dijo Earlena. —Me pregunto si su desdén hacia ella proviene realmente de un temor hacia la profecía de Morgana, o a algo más que se nos está escapando.

—No lo sé. Lo que sí puedo decirte, por estos dos días que he estado compartiendo con Rose Weasley Granger, es que ya no es la niña que empezó la competencia con temor y baja autoestima. Ahora tiene una fuerza arrolladora movilizándola por dentro. Ahora puedo verla como una verdadera líder.

Earlena sonrió.

—Veo que te tiene gratamente impresionado.— dijo la bruja.

Rizieri esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

—Estoy dispuesto a apoyarla, Earlena.— dijo el mago. —Recuerda que a partir de la quinta prueba los campeones necesitarán un tutor. Voy a ofrecerme a ser el de Rose.

Earlena asintió, contenta con la idea.

—Y yo me ofreceré a ser la de Scorpius antes de que lo haga Ásban.— dijo la bruja. —Hasta que no lleguemos al fondo de lo que está ocurriendo, es mejor mantenerlo a raya y a cierta distancia de los campeones. Además, su evidente favoritismo no me genera confianza alguna. Los tutores de los campeones deben saber mantener la sobriedad y no decantarse al cien por cien por uno de los participantes.

Alguien llamó a la puerta tres veces y los dos magos se silenciaron.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó Earlena en voz alta.

—Soy yo, Hermione Granger.

Earlena y Rizieri intercambiaron miradas, aliviados. La bruja sacó su varita y, con un solo movimiento, hizo que la puerta se abriera. Hermione ingresó con cierto resquemor.

—Rizieri, quisiera hablar contigo, si no es muy inoportuno el momento.— dijo la castaña.

—Por supuesto que no lo es.— le contestó el mago. —Vamos a mi oficina.

—No es necesario.— dijo Earlena poniéndose de pie. —Les dejo la mía: debo ir ahora a hacer unos trámites importantes al onceavo piso. ¡El trabajo nunca termina!

Hermione sonrió mientras vio a la bruja tomar una carpeta y salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rizieri se puso de pie y, tomando una fruta de una vasija llena de ellas, sacó una navaja con la que empezó a pelar una manzana perfectamente roja.

—Quieres preguntarme cosas sobre tu hija, ¿cierto?— preguntó el mago.

Hermione tomó aire y asintió.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado apenas he tenido cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ponerla a salvo.— dijo la castaña. —Pero ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Ásban dijo, en la profecía, en la sangre de mi hija y sus poderes.

—¿Tienes miedo de que la profecía se cumpla?— le preguntó el mago.

Hermione negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—No. Yo conozco a mi hija. Sé muy bien quién es.— dijo la castaña. —Siempre he sabido que es especial. Ya no es ningún secreto lo que ocurrió con nuestra casa cuando ella era sólo una niña. Pero temo que esta competencia sea demasiado para ella. Sólo tiene 17 años. Ha perdido a sus abuelos y ha pasado por una experiencia que…— la voz de Hermione se quebró levemente. —Daría todo, todo en este mundo, por quitarle de encima el peso que ahora lleva sobre los hombros.

Rizieri miró a Hermione a los ojos.

—Tu hija es una prodigio.— le dijo. —Y ser una prodigio tiene sus consecuencias. — mordió la manzana. —Rose no es una chica normal y su vida, por lo tanto, no lo será jamás. Ha tenido que vivir una experiencia muy dura, pero estoy convencido de que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir adelante sin la ayuda de ninguno de nosotros. Ahora, lo que sí puedo decirte, es que Rose ha llamado mi atención. Con mi guía, ella podría llegar a ser una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo.

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Tu guía?— le preguntó. —¿Vas a convertirla en tu discípula?

Rizieri sonrió. La luz del sol penetró por los cristales del gran ventanal a sus espaldas.

—Si ella lo permite, lo haré.

**14.-**

Scorpius había dejado pasar el día en la biblioteca, poniéndose al día con las tareas del colegio y, también, haciendo las de Rose, hasta que llegó la noche y, con un bostezo más de aburrimiento que de cansancio, se puso de pie y salió camino a su sala común. Por la mañana, cuando vio a Aarón entrar al gran comedor, creyó que Rose también habría regresado, pero el castaño se encargó de aplastar todas sus esperanzas.

—Aún no ha vuelto, lo siento.— le dijo Aarón.

—¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?— le soltó el rubio, de malhumor. —¿No se supone que deberías estar con ella, protegiéndola?

Aarón esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Está con los miembros de la Orden, ¿podría, acaso, estar más protegida?— lo miró con un rezago de burla. —Deberías controlarte: es demasiado evidente que la extrañas.

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Realmente tenía que controlar sus ansias y su creciente malhumor.

Se encontró con Alexander en el camino.

—¿Has visto a Lucy?— le preguntó el castaño. —No la he podido encontrar en todo el día. Es extraño.

—No la he visto.— se limitó a responder el rubio en un tono seco.

—Te acompañaré a tu sala común.— le dijo el castaño. —Temo que te suicides en el camino.

Los dos llegaron al tapete y, tras pronunciar la clave, la puerta de la sala común de los campeones se mostró ante ellos. Los dos ingresaron y la sala se les mostró acogedora y perfectamente iluminada. El castaño se dejó caer sobre uno de los muebles.

—¿Cuándo será la quinta prueba?— le preguntó a su amigo.

—No lo sé.— respondió Scorpius. —Supongo que lo sabré cuando Rose se digne a aparecer.

Alexander sonrió ampliamente.

—Scorpius, creo que la ausencia de cierta Weasley te está afectando anímicamente.— le dijo el slytherin.

El rubio, caminando de un lugar a otro como un animal enjaulado, ni siquiera lo miró.

—No entiendo cuánto tiempo más pretenden tenerla en la Orden.— soltó el rubio, claramente irritado. —Y ella, ¿es que no podría al menos escribirme? No espero una carta larga ni mucho menos, pero la mano no se le caería por escribir una línea, cualquier cosa, después de todo casi fui devorado por hombros lobo y recibí un balazo por encontrarla.

Alexander rió.

—Esto es gracioso: nunca te he visto así por nadie.— le dijo el castaño.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises en él y lo apuntó con su dedo índice.

—Nott, ni siquiera empieces: porque tu actitud con Lucy Weasley no es menos cómica que la mía.

—De acuerdo, mejor cortemos el tema.— dijo Alexander, derrotado.

El rubio bufó.

—Estoy cansado de estar aquí, como un idiota, esperando alguna noticia de Rose.— dijo el slytherin. —Cuando la vea tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones.

La voz suave y fresca de Rose, desde las escaleras de su habitación, hizo que las dos serpientes giraran inmediatamente y se silenciaran.

—¿Y qué tipo de explicaciones tengo que darte, Malfoy?— dijo la pelirroja, bajando las escaleras de su habitación, mirándolo a los ojos. —Me gustaría saberlo.

Scorpius, boquiabierto, apenas consiguió reaccionar. Sólo la miró, impactado, sorprendido por su presencia, como si fuera una alucinación o un fantasma. Alexander, sin embargo, sonrió y caminó hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.— le dijo el slytherin. —Y siento mucho lo de tus abuelos.

Rose asintió en silencio y, cuando se separaron del abrazo, los dos se sonrieron.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya.— dijo el castaño, y luego clavó sus ojos verdes en los de la pelirroja. —Hablaremos luego, cuando calmes a Scorpius.

Alexander caminó hacia la salida de la sala común sin que ninguno de los dos, ni Rose ni Scorpius, cortaran el contacto visual que los mantenía unidos a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia, en los lados opuestos de la sala común.

Una vez que Alexander salió, el silencio se extendió durante un par de segundos más.

Rose, cruzada de brazos, intentaba contener una sonrisa ante la expresión de desconcierto puro de Scorpius.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?— le preguntó ella mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. —Estabas tan elocuente hasta hace unos pocos minutos… ¿no me digas que has perdido la capacidad de hablar?

Scorpius la miró con soberbia y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Así que llegaste con Gozenbagh.— dijo el rubio. —Supongo que le pediste que me engañara.

Rose se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de Scorpius. Estaban tan cerca que podían respirarse mutuamente.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.— dijo la pelirroja, recorriendo con sus ojos azules el rostro de facciones puras, perfectas, del slytherin. —Pero ahora veo que quieres reprenderme. Muero de miedo.

Scorpius se inclinó hacia ella y sus narices se rozaron. Rose sonrió cuando él la tomó por la cintura, con un solo brazo, y la pegó contra sí con gran facilidad.

El rubio clavó sus ojos grises, intensos, en los de ella.

—Haces bien, Weasley, en temerme.— le dijo en un tono bajo, casi susurrándolo. —¿Quién crees que eres para hacerme esperar?

—Tiemblo.— dijo Rose, también en un susurro, sonriendo. —¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora?

Scorpius deslizó su mirada hacia los labios rosa de la gryffindoriana y se morbió el labio inferior. Aquel pequeño gesto hizo que Rose se sintiera a punto de derretirse en el suelo. El calor de la cercanía del rubio ya estaba empezando a afectarla. Su corazón latía a mil dentro de su pecho. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía.

—Creo que necesitas un castigo.— le dijo él muy suavemente.

Rose lo miró a los ojos y, voluntariamente, pegó su zona pélvica a la de él. Scorpius cerró los ojos y contuvo un pequeño gruñido de deseo.

—Creo que hablas demasiado.— le dijo la pelirroja cortando la distancia entre ambos y besándolo.

Scorpius no tardó en responder con gran intensidad al beso de Rose, tomando rápidamente el control y el mando. Su lengua entró en la boca de la gryffindoriana con una pericia que le quitó el aliento y la convirtió, durante unos breves segundos, en una marioneta en sus brazos. Sus cuerpos temblaban y se acoplaban el uno al otro como si quisieran fundirse en un mismo ser. Rose hundió sus dedos en el cabello rubio, suave y perfumado, del slytherin, y él dejó que sus manos recorrieran las caderas de la pelirroja hasta anclarse en sus nalgas, las que apretó entre sus manos mientras la pegaba más contra él.

El beso estaba lleno de deseo insatisfecho y de frustración.

Rose se dejó llevar hasta cae de espaldas sobre el sofá, con Scorpius sobre ella, besándola mientras le desabotonaba el jean azul y comenzaba a bajárselo, extasiado por la anticipación. La pelirroja sólo tuvo un minúsculo, pero decisivo momento de claridad, en el que de un impulso, ya de cintura para abajo desnuda, hizo que los dos giraran para ella ponerse encima de él.

Scorpius pareció sorprendido.

—No siempre todo va a ser como tú quieras.— le dijo ella, sonriéndole. Y con un chasquear de sus dedos el fuego de las antorchas de la sala común disminuyó hasta volverse muy tenue, perfecta como para que el rubio no pudiera ver las cicatrices de su espalda.

El slytherin vio a Rose quitarse la blusa y el sujetador mientras que su propia erección se volvían aún más rígida dentro de sus pantalones. ¿Acaso era posible desear más a una persona de lo que él la deseaba a ella? Rose desabotonó, lenta y tortuosamente, el jean de Scorpius, quien, todavía sorprendido por la toma de control de la gryffindoriana, la dejaba hacer. La pelirroja se humedeció los labios cuando dejó correr sus manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio, acariciando su abdomen y su pecho firme, suave, cálido, mientras él sentía sus ojos grises, lobunos, intensos, sobre ella. Rose sabía que Scopius la deseaba tanto como ella a él, y eso era excitante. Ver el deseo en los ojos grises del slytherin, brillando, ardiendo incesantemente, le ponía la piel de gallina. Estaba segura de que lo que sentía, lo que él le hacía sentir, era algo que sólo podía tener una palabra: amor. Porque no era sólo deseo lo que se inflaba en su pecho cuando sus dedos recorrían la piel suave y tibia de Scorpius, no era sólo anhelo lo que la movilizaba cuando hundía su mirada en la del slytherin: era una sensación de fragilidad y a la vez de fuerza, la sensación de tener una consciencia clara, de repente, de que no permitiría jamás que nadie le hiciera a Scorpius lo que le habían hecho a ella.

Los ojos azules de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas, pero afortunadamente, él no pudo verlo. Ella sonrió cuando le quitó la camisa y la lanzó lejos.

"Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño", pensó ella en su interior mientras se inclinaba, todavía a horcajadas, hacia él, y la punta de sus senos desnudos rozaron el pecho del slytherin.

Scorpius se tensó y dejó que sus manos recorrieran la espalda esbelta, tersa, de la gryffindoriana, pero ella se apresuró a, con disimulo, llevarle las manos hacia sus caderas, para que no sintiera las cicatrices.

Muy cerca el uno del otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, de repente no hizo falta nada más: los dos sentían el corazón latiéndoles salvajemente dentro de sus pechos y sabían, hundidos en las pupilas del otro, que lo que había allí era algo más grande de lo que les cabía en el cuerpo; que ese momento, a punto de acostarse como tantas otras veces, no era igual a ninguna de las veces anteriores. Algo había cambiado radicalmente: algo había crecido entre los dos a un nivel que parecía casi insuperable.

Scorpius, en un tono bajo, sin cortar el contacto visual con Rose, le dijo:

—Te amo, Weasley.

Rose sintió como si algo estallara muy adentro de ella. Quería decirle tantas cosas: quería poder contarle lo que había ocurrido en el campo de exterminio, quería hablarle de Ásban, de lo que sabía de él… Pero, ¿cómo podría ser tan egoísta como para ponerlo en peligro? Ásban le había destrozado la vida a Aarón y, de cierta forma, a ella también: ¿qué le haría a Scorpius si supiera que él sabía la verdad? Besó tiernamente los labios cálidos del slytherin, y él le devolvió un beso profundo, pausado, gentil. No: no permitiría que Ásban pusiera un solo dedo sobre Scorpius o sobre la familia del rubio. Ella no lo pondría en riesgo. Rose estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerlo, y si tenía que guardar silencio, si tenía que seguir soportando todo el peso de lo que le había pasado, sola, lo haría.

Lo único que quería era mantener a Scorpius fuera de todo ese asunto.

Y muy lejos de sus cicatrices.

Rose acarició la punta de la nariz del rubio con la suya.

—Yo también te amo, Malfoy.

Los dos sonrieron y se besaron, íntimamente al principio, pero poco a poco con mayor fogocidad, hasta que Rose se vio gimiendo al sentir la erección del rubio entrando en ella sin su permiso. Scorpius la sujetó por las caderas y Rose apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del slytherin. El rubio entró y salió con fuerza, dominando la situación a pesar de estar debajo de ella, durante los primeros minutos, pero luego Rose envolvió su mano en el cuello de Scorpius, con suavidad, pero con firmeza, domándolo como si se tratara de un dragón o un nundu, y lo montó controlando el ritmo y la profundidad de la penetración. Scorpius, acostumbrado siempre a liderar, opuso resistencia al principio, pero pronto encontró extremadamente excitante los movimientos de Rose, sus senos rebotando frente a él, sus labios semiabiertos despidiendo suspiros y gemidos sonoros, así que se dejó llevar y, cuando terminó dentro de ella, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar un gruñido de placer y de alivio, antes de abrazarla, besarla, y girarla sobre el mueble para colocarse otra vez encima de ella.

Le sonrió pícaramente, con la respiración todavía agitada.

—Hoy no vas a dormir, Weasley.— le dijo.

Y Rose, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se preparó para una perfecta mala noche.

**15.-**

Después de pasar un domingo en familia caótico, pero muy divertido, Dominique se encaminó a su sala común junto a Roxanne. Las dos charlaban, animadas, felices porque Rose había regresado sana y salva, quizás algo irritadas por las bromas de Fred y Louis, pero felices al fin y al cabo. Mientras entraban a la sala común la rubia pensó en lo importante que era para ella su familia: lo significaba todo. Roxanne le dio un beso en la frente cuando se despidió y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Dominique la vio alejarse con ternura.

"La familia es lo más importante, siempre", pensó, contenta, y sonrió ilusionada.

Avanzó hacia su habitación preguntándose por Aarón. ¿Estaría ahora haciendo guardia nocturna? Y, ¿por qué de repente le interesaba tanto a ella la ubicación geográfica del castaño?

"Creo que comí demasiadas papas y el colesterol me está llegando al cerebro", pensó, meneando la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras de sí.

Entonces encendió la luz.

—¡AHHHHH!— gritó la rubia hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared cuando vio a Aarón, cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra la ventana.

El castaño entornó los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

Dominique, todavía sorprendida, primero negó con la cabeza, luego asintió torpemente.

—Sí, estoy acostumbrada a golpearme contra las paredes.— le dijo ella acariciándose la cabeza. —¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo entré? ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?— le preguntó él. —Yo puedo entrar en cualquier sitio si me lo propongo. Tengo un talento natural para invadir espacios privados. Es parte de mi trabajo.— caminó por la habitación, inspeccionando unos peluches de jirafas y de hipopótamos que encontró extraños y se acumulaban sobre la cama de la rubia. —No es la primera vez que entro a tu habitación, de cualquier forma.

Dominique, un poco más calmada, tragó saliva.

—Claro, es cierto.— dijo. —Tú me trajiste hasta aquí después de… Bueno, después de eso.

Aarón la miró a los ojos y ella, sin saber por qué, tembló.

—Puedes decirlo, Dominique: después de que te atacara una mujer lobo.— el castaño tomó una jirafa y le dio la vuelta, como examinándola con recelo. —No deberías tenerle miedo a las palabras. Son lo que menos hace daño, créeme.

La rubia sonrió levemente, con algo de timidez y caminó hacia él para arrebatarle a la jirafa y esconderla bajo la cama.

—Que me gusten los animales de peluche no significa que sea una niña.— comentó ella.

Aarón pestañeó un par de veces seguidas.

—Lo que digas.— le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. —Muéstrame tu abdomen.

La ravenclaw se sonrojó intensamente y abrió sus ojos celestes al máximo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó.

Aarón la miró con naturalidad.

—Necesito ver cómo va la cicatriz.— le dijo. —Soy un hombre lobo. Sé que ese tipo de heridas dejan marcas.

Dominique se humedeció los labios.

—Está cerrada.— le dijo ella. —Es increíble pero cicatrizó de inmediato. Ni siquiera me duele. Es verdad que la marca me quedará de por vida, pero creo que me convierte en alguien interesante y me encanta. No todas las chicas del mundo tienen cicatrices de bestias en su cuerpo. ¿No crees que es algo así como tener un tatuaje? Nunca pensé que me haría un tatuaje. A Victoire no le gustaría. Aún así, papá tiene una cicatriz parecida a la mía en el rostro, y a mí siempre me gustó su cicatriz. Pienso que…

—Dominique.— la interrumpió él, mirándola desde la cama. —Levántate la blusa.

La rubia volvió a sonrojarse y, con lentitud y timidez, levantó su blusa verde hasta descubrir toda la cicatriz de su abdomen. Aarón clavó sus ojos negros en el vientre de la rubia con profunda atención.

—Ven aquí.— le dijo él haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó la rubia casi sin voz.

Aarón levantó una ceja.

—No voy a hacerte nada, puedes estar tranquila.— le dijo el castaño.

Dominique sonrió con incomodidad.

—No es que crea que seas un violador en serie, ni esa clase de personas. Sé que no eres un abusador ni nada de eso. No pienses que yo pienso eso. No.— le dijo. —Es sólo que…

Aarón se puso de pie y, hastiado, avanzó hacia Dominique hasta que estuvo frente a ella, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su abdomen.

La ravenclaw contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la cálida respiración del castaño contra la piel de su vientre.

Aarón puso sus manos en la cintura de Dominique y observó, muy de cerca, la cicatriz.

Ella sólo cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. ¿Por qué, de repente, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse? Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y no conseguía entender a qué se debía.

Después de algunos segundos, Aarón la soltó y volvió a ponerse de pie. Él mismo se encargó de bajarle la blusa a la rubia y, luego, la miró a los ojos.

—Escucha, Dominique.— le dijo. —Todo lo que ocurrió fue culpa mía, así que pienso asumir mi responsabilidad. La herida que tienes… Pudiste haber sido convertida, como no. La única forma de saberlo, será esperar hasta la próxima luna llena.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—¿Y no puedo beber la poción matalobos?— le preguntó. —Por si acaso…

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—La primera transformación, me temo que es inevitable.— le dijo. —Todos los que nos convertimos en hombres lobos debemos pasar por ello. En el caso de que te hayas convertido en una mujer loba, podrás beber la poción para anular tus transformaciones futuras, pero no la primera.— hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Y quiero ser honesto contigo: la primera es una experiencia realmente desagradable y dolorosa.— Dominique tragó saliva. —Pero no es un hecho que hayas sido convertida. Así que no nos anticipemos.

La rubia asintió.

—Solo… quiero pedirte una cosa.— le dijo.

Aarón la miró con curiosidad.

—Dime.

Dominique se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

—No quiero que le cuentes a Rose nada de lo que me pasó.— dijo la ravenclaw.

Aarón frunció levemente el ceño.

—Ella es tu prima. Creo que es justo que sepa que hiciste todo eso para salvarla y…

—Lo sé.— dijo Dominique, interrumpiéndolo. —Pero ella tiene ya muchas preocupaciones con la competencia y las clases y la reciente muerte de sus abuelos… Si sabe que quizás me convierta en una mujer lobo… Yo no quiero poner sobre sus hombros una nueva angustia. Además, no es seguro que me convierta, ¿para qué preocuparla antes de tiempo?

Aarón la observó en silencio con cierta intriga. Todavía le sorprendía la entereza que Dominique tenía en momentos cruciales cuando el resto del tiempo aparentaba ser torpe e inmadura.

—De acuerdo. Lo prometo.— le dijo el castaño. —Pero tú y yo empezaremos a reunirnos en secreto. ¿De acuerdo?

Dominique volvió a sonrojarse intensamente y pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Ah?— soltó, confundida.

Aarón asintió.

—Te dije que me haría cargo de esta situación.— le dijo el castaño. —Eres mi responsabilidad ahora. Vas a empezar a experimentar cambios en ti, si es que fuiste convertida, y si ese es el caso debo entrenarte para una próxima transformación. Hay formas de conseguir que el dolor de la mutación no sea tan intenso. Algunos ejercicios físicos, por ejemplo. Y puedo hacer, también, que controles los impulsos que quizás empieces a experimentar dentro de muy poco.

La rubia lo miró con cierta vergüenza.

—No tienes que hacerte cargo, yo tomé la decisión y…

—Dijiste que eras mi escudera.— le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. —¿Ahora piensas echarte para atrás?— la tomó por la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos. —Me haré cargo de ti y es mi última palabra. Es la condición que le pongo a mi silencio. Si quieres que Rose no se entere, tendrás que hacer lo que te diga hasta la próxima luna llena. ¿Entendido?

Dominique guardó silencio durante un par de segundos. La idea de pasar más tiempo con el castaño, en el fondo, le agradaba. Había visto tanto de la vida de Aarón que, aunque él no pudiera sospecharlo, ella sentía que lo conocía desde siempre. Su soledad la había conmovido tanto que, desde que salieron de aquel tronco mágico, decidió que se haría a sí misma la amiga de Aarón, costase lo que le costase, lo conseguiría.

Por eso, finalmente, Dominique sonrió y, cuando él, de forma inesperada, le sonrió de vuelta, ella supo que había algo nuevo germinando en su interior, algo que no supo identificar, pero que se sentía cálido y seguro, como un nido.

Y otra vez pensó en lo grandes y hermosos que eran los ojos negros de Aarón, los ojos de un niño que había crecido como un lobo estepario, solo, sin familia, rodeado de perros enfermos que adoptaba y que poco tiempo después enterraba con sus propias manos en su jardín.

Le parecieron los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

Pero esta vez no lo dijo en voz alta.

Esta vez supo callar.

**16.-**

Scorpius abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, a su derecha, fue el rostro de Rose mientras dormía. Era un rostro blanco, pecoso, con una nariz perfecta y pequeña, unos labios rosa entreabiertos y unas pestañas casi transparentes. La observó en silencio y sonrió. No importaba lo que dijera Ásban, sus padres, los de Rose, Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter... Nada importaba más que estar así, con ella. Tenerla a su lado se había convertido en una necesidad.

Ya no quería pelear más contra sus sentimientos.

A principios de año había deseado saber qué se sentía amar a alguien del modo en el que su padre amaba a su madre.

Ahora lo sabía.

Acarició el rostro de Rose con suavidad y miró el reloj junto a la chimenea. Eran las siete de la mañana y ellos continuaban desnudos sobre el sofá. Tendrían que levantarse pronto si pensaban presentarse a clases.

Rose suspiró en sueños y Scorpius, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro, se hundió en el cuello de la gryffindoriana y comenzó a succionar la zona especialmente sensible entre su cuello y su clavícula.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y gimió levemente, estirándose como un gato sobre el sofá.

—Despierta, perezosa.— le dijo el slytherin. —Tenemos que ducharnos o todos en el gran comedor sabrán que tuvimos sexo.

Rose sonrió.

—No tengo intención alguna de matar a mi hermano por el momento, gracias.— le dijo en tono burlón.

Scorpius entornó los ojos.

—Tu hermano sabe perfectamente bien que hace meses que nos acostamos, Rose.— le dijo el rubio.

Rose, cuidando nunca darle la espalda al slytherin, se sentó.

—Pero una cosa muy distinta es saberlo y otra ver a tu hermana y a su amante entrar al gran comedor oliendo a sexo.

Scorpius sonrió de forma traviesa.

—¿Somos amantes?— le preguntó. —Creí que había quedado claro que eras mi novia. Se lo hice saber a Gozenbagh, espero que no te moleste.

Rose rió cortamente.

—No, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y desordenado. Su voz, de repente, se volvió más grave y menos juguetona.

—Rose, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.— le dijo el slytherin. —Con todo lo que ha pasado y con la competencia a punto de reiniciarse, no creo que debamos hacer pública, aún, nuestra relación.

Rose fijó sus ojos azules en los grises del rubio y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Lo cierto era que representaba un alivio que él mismo lo propusiera, porque lo que menos quería la gryffindoriana ahora era que Ásban supiera la clase de relación que ella tenía con Scorpius. Tenía miedo de que si la verdad salía a la luz el mago intentara lastimar al slytherin con el fin de sacarla de la competencia.

Rose estaba segura de que Ásban haría lo que fuera necesario para quitarla del camino.

Scorpius continuó mirándola a los ojos.

—No quiero que pienses que otra vez estoy dudando sobre nosotros, porque no es así.— le dijo el rubio. —Estoy más seguro que nunca de lo que siento y de lo que significas para mí, pero hay cosas que me preocupan, y una de ellas es el escándalo que nos caerá encima de parte de la opinión pública si se llega a saber que estamos juntos. Somos los campeones: dirán que no nos lo estamos tomando en serio.

Rose pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Y nos lo estamos tomando en serio?— le preguntó. —Porque lo cierto es que, lo querramos o no, ambos estamos luchando por un mismo lugar. Y estamos peleando el uno contra el otro para conseguirlo. ¿No crees que tarde o temprano llegará un punto en el que tengamos que escoger entre la competencia o nosotros?

Scorpius miró a Rose con incredulidad.

—Ni siquiera me planteo que eso pueda suceder.— le dijo el slytherin, aunque no demasiado convencido de sus propias palabras. —Sea lo que sea que venga en el camino, lo iremos resolviendo paulatinamente.

Rose sonrió tenuemente.

—Creo que tienes razón, Scorpius.— le dijo la pelirroja. —Creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto. Si lo nuestro se llega a saber públicamente puedes estar seguro de que no nos dejarán en paz hasta que…

—Hasta que nos alejen el uno del otro.— completó el rubio mirándola a los ojos. —Lo sé. Es precisamente eso lo que quiero evitar.

Rose esbozó una media sonrisa y elevó su mentón en el aire.

—Quiero que sepas que porque seas mi novio no voy a ser gentil contigo en ninguna de las pruebas.— le dijo.

Scorpius la miró con rivalidad encendida.

—No te preocupes: yo tampoco lo seré contigo.

Rose mantuvo su mirada anclada en la de él. Había algo que la hacía sentir como si supiera, en el fondo de sí, que la competencia iría poco a poco separándolos: que, quizás, esa sería la mayor prueba de todas. Y es que tenía que preguntarse con honestidad a sí misma: ¿qué iba a elegir al final? ¿Vivir su amor con Scorpius o proteger al mundo mágico de Ásban y de toda su crueldad? ¿Cómo podría dormir sin vengar a sus abuelos, sin hacer justicia a todos los que murieron en los campos? ¿Cómo poner su propia felicidad por encima de eso?

Le prometió a los cuerpos de Lydia y Aurora que se encargaría de que nadie más tuviera que sufrir lo que ella sufrieron. Les prometió a los sobrevivientes del campo, antes de borrarles la memoria, que ganaría la competencia y cambiaría las cosas.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían ella y Scorpius estar juntos sin que los afectara el hecho de competir el uno contra el otro?

Scorpius sonrió y se puso se pie completamente desnudo, como un David, y la extendió una mano.

—Vamos a ducharnos.— le dijo.

Rose borró la sonrisa de su rostro e, inmediatamente, recogió su blusa del suelo y se la puso encima mientras recogía su ropa.

No: todavía no estaba lista para que él viera sus cicatrices.

Todavía no sabría cómo explicarlas.

—Iré a ducharme sola.— le dijo ella, sonriéndole. —Sé muy bien cuál es tu versión de ducharte junto a mí y creo que si volvemos a tener sexo no podré caminar de forma normal durante el resto de la semana.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Weasley, esa es la idea.

**17.-**

Cuando Lucy salió de su sala común esa mañana, lo primero que vio fue a Alexander Nott apoyado contra la pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzados, con una expresión de aburrimiento aplastante y, sólo en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, su rostro demudó en una sonrisa que se apresuró a contener.

El slytherin caminó hacia ella con el ceño semifruncido.

—Puedo adivinar que desapareciste el día de ayer por la llegada de Rose.— le dijo el castaño. —Pero no entiendo por qué no viniste a mi habitación a dormir. ¿Ocurre algo?

Lucy se humedeció los labios y empezó a jugar torpemente con su trenza, fijando la mirada en el suelo. No había acudido a la habitación de Alexander por una sola razón: si lo hubiese hecho, le habría tenido que contar que había vuelto a hablar con Ben y que pretendía no dejar de hacerlo. El día anterior había sido uno tan feliz, tan alegre junto a Rose y sus primos, que no quiso arruinarlo con discusiones.

Pero el momento ya había llegado y no podía seguir evadiéndolo. Tenía que decirle la verdad porque ella odiaba las mentiras.

Respiró hondo.

"Lucy: es tu vida y son tus decisiones", se recordó, dándose fuerzas, "Nadie tiene derecho a decidir por ti, ni siquiera Alexander Nott".

—He vuelto a hablar con Ben.— le dijo ella, con rapidez, sin anestesia, levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos pardos en los del slytherin. —Y no pienso dejar de hacerlo aunque eso te moleste. Lo siento.

Alexander echó ligeramente hacia atrás su cabeza como si ella le hubiese dado una bofetada. Le costó varios segundos reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo Lucy vio, con cierto temor, cómo los ojos verdes del slytherin adquirían un carácter oscuro y denso que ella conocía muy bien.

Y lo que se venía no podía ser nada bueno.

—¿Qué?— soltó Alexander en un tono impersonal, y luego esbozó una media sonrisa arisca. —Es decir que has vuelto a relacionarte con tu ex novio aunque me prometiste, en una situación bastante íntima, te lo recuerdo, que no lo volverías a hacer.

Lucy se mantuvo firme.

—Nunca debí haberte prometido eso.— le dijo con suavidad. —Ben está siendo acosado por mucha gente en este colegio y yo…

—Me importa un bledo Wilson.— soltó ácidamente el castaño. —Lo que quiero saber es a qué juego estás jugando.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—¿Jugando?— le preguntó ella.

—Tú y yo…— comenzó él. —¿Soy el chico que usas para sacarte a Wilson de la cabeza? ¿Tienes alguna intención de regresar con él? Porque me gustaría saberlo, Lucy. Sería la primera vez, te lo aseguro, que una chica me utiliza.

Lucy se tensó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Crees eso de mí?

—No lo sé.— dijo el castaño, enfadado. —Sólo quisiera saber si vas a dejarme como un cuernudo frente a todo el colegio, así iré ya preparándome para la humillación pública.

Lucy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Alex, estás siendo demasiado slytherin para mi gusto.— le dijo. —Sólo voy a decirte una cosa.— abrió sus ojos grandes y honestos. —No soy una marioneta, soy una persona. No sé si estás acostumbrado a siempre obtener todo lo que quieres, pero no es así como funciona con las personas de carne y hueso. No estoy jugando: lo único que quiero es ser yo misma. Y no voy a girar la cara a otro lado cuando maltratan a Ben como si fuera una cobarde. Esa no soy yo.

Alexander soltó una risa corta que sonó dolida.

—Por supuesto.— le dijo en un tono sarcástico. —Tu altruismo, como siempre, es conmovedor.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo por qué te comportas así cada vez que abordamos el tema de Ben.— le dijo la hufflepuff, molesta. —No comprendo por qué lo detestas tanto.

—Y yo no entiendo por qué después de todo lo que te hizo él sigue siendo tan importante para ti.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos, agotada.

—Alex, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?

El slytherin guardó silencio durante un par de segundos.

—Sabes muy bien lo que siento.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Nuestra relación es complicada y yo…

—Lucy, déjame hacerte una pregunta.— le dijo el castaño, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. —Si yo te pidiera ahora mismo que fueras mi novia de verdad, no como ahora, sino totalmente en serio y con todo lo que eso implica, ¿aceptarías serlo?

Lucy, petrificada, retrocedió un paso y el miedo la subyugó al instante. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Alexander jugaba o hablaba en serio? Y, en caso de que no estuviera jugando, ¿cómo podría ella, después de tan poco tiempo, adentrarse en una relación con un chico que tenía la mayor fama de conquistas en Hogwarts? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Alexander Nott se aburriera de ella? ¿No estaba él, acaso, simplemente interesado en ella porque no la podía conseguir?

¿No era todo aquello otro reto de Nott hacia Nott mismo?

La pelinaranja meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No estoy lista para entrar en una relación.— le dijo con la voz temblorosa. —Lo siento.

El castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, echándolo hacia atrás. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan derrotado, como un total imbécil, y eso lo hizo sentirse enfadado consigo mismo. Era la primera vez que le sugería a una chica tener una relación seria, la primera vez que de verdad quería comprometerse con alguien, ser exclusivamente de alguien, y estaba siendo rechazado.

Si le hubieran dicho unos meses atrás que se encontraría en una situación tan patética, jamás lo habría creído.

—Entonces ya sabes por qué nuestra relación es complicada.— le dijo el castaño. —Por ti.— la miró a los ojos con decepción. —Y, francamente, estoy empezando a cansarme.

El slytherin se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse, pero Lucy corrió tras él y lo tomó por el brazo.

—Alex, no…— le dijo, a punto de llorar, pero se interrumpió a sí misma cuando él se soltó bruscamente de ella.

—No quiero hablar más de esto. No tiene sentido.— le dijo. —Hablaremos en otro momento. — fingió una sonrisa seca —De cualquier manera, no te he pedido que seas mi novia. Sólo fue una suposición. Sabes muy bien que no creo en las relaciones y que no me interesan en lo más mínimo.

La mirada fría e impersonal que el castaño le dedicó hizo que Lucy no intentara detenerlo otra vez. Y así, con un dolor que empezaba a extenderse en el centro de su pecho, lo vio alejarse hacia el gran comedor.

Y ella, incluso en medio de la tristeza y la confusión que la embargaban, recodó que aquel día no podía darse el lujo de arruinarlo con sus problemas personales.

Era el cumpleaños de su prima, Lily.

**18.-**

Rose se estaba preparando para salir al gran comedor cuando, a punto de recogerse el cabello rojo, como siempre, en un lazo azul, se detuvo frente al espejo y vio, por primera vez, sin molestia su cabello rojo, ensortijado, voluminoso y exultante. Durante muchos años había sentido vergüenza de su cabello indomable, salvaje, poco comedido y demasiado llamativo. Siempre había querido pasar desapercibida, ocultarse como una ostra o una tortuga en su caparazón. ¿Por qué había querido con tanta insistencia ocultarse de sí misma? ¿Por qué había sentido tanta vergüenza de sí? Rose entendió, allí, frente al espejo, que todo, incluso la forma de recogerse el cabello, había estado relacionado con su baja autoestima, sus inseguridades y sus miedos: su insistencia en enterrar sus poderes, sus facultades.

Ella misma se había colocado los grilletes durante años.

Con tristeza acarició su reflejo en el espejo. No, ya nunca más sentiría vergüenza de ser quien era. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria observaba su cabello rojo, suelto, libre, como lo que era: algo natural e, incluso en su caos, bello.

Ya no sentía la necesidad de ocultarse.

Ya no tenía miedo.

Rose sonrió tiernamente y dejó el listón azul sobre la mesita.

Era hora de bajar a desayunar.

En el gran comedor el ruido de las voces entre mezcladas era potente y ensordecedor. Scorpius había bajado primero y estaba en la mesa de slytherin junto a Megara y un silencioso Alexander cuando, de repente, las voces cedieron ante la extraña aparición de Rose Weasley en la estancia.

Scorpius dejó caer su tenedor sobre su plato.

Rose entró, como si nada, y caminó con su cabello rojo, intenso, suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda como una cascada de hierbas y rosas, hacia la mesa de los gryffindors. Todos la miraron boquiabiertos: Rose Weasley no sólo había regresado al colegio después de ser secuestrada, sino que, además, llevaba el cabello suelto.

—No lo puedo creer.— dijo Megara, levantando una ceja. —Rose se ve totalmente distinta con el pelo así… Es preciosa.

Scorpius, anodadado, vio con irritación los rostros de los slytherins de su mesa que, si supieran de quién ella era novia, no se atreverían a mirarla de aquella forma tan lasciva.

El rubio sólo pudo enfadarse aún más cuando notó, para su pesar, que la gran mayoría de los chicos en Hogwarts miraban a Rose de esa misma manera. Y es que el cabello suelto, que no hacía más que embellecerla, no era lo único que llamaba la atención en ella: era la seguridad con la que había entrado, la confianza en su temple… todo la hacía parecer otra persona distinta a la que el colegio estaba acostumbrado. Una nueva luz brillaba en sus facciones y Scorpius sintió su estómago revolverse de celos al notar que otros chicos veían esa misma luz igual que él.

Hugo, en la mesa de gryffindor, escupió parte de su zumo cuando Rose se sentó frente a él.

—Gracias, Hugo.— dijo la pelirroja. —Necesitaba precisamente ser escupida para empezar mi día con el pie derecho.

El castaño pestañeó varias veces, mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?— le soltó.

Albus le sonrió a Rose con afecto.

—Te ves bien.— le dijo.

—No entiendo.— dijo Fred, desconcertado. —A ti no te gusta llevar el pelo suelto. Siempre te pareció demasiado informal y…

—Siempre me pareció demasiado yo.— le dijo Rose. —Pero, supongo que nunca es tarde para aceptarse a uno mismo, ¿no crees?

Louis asintió.

—Ya, pero a Hugo le va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento si los chicos de este colegio continúan mirándote así.— dijo el rubio. —La verdad, hasta yo estoy empezando a enfadarme.

Hugo clavó sus ojos asesinos en Finnigan, quien observaba a Rose desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¡¿Quieres que te saque los ojos, Finnigan?¡— le soltó, molesto. —¡Juro que se los daré de comer al perro de Hagrid!

—¿Y Lily?— preguntó Rose, con curiosidad.

Lucy, quien entraba acompañada por Roxanne y Dominique, se sentó junto a la pelirroja mientras que la rubia y la morena observaban, boquiabiertas, a Rose.

—Esto es un milagro.— dijo Roxanne. —Rose no se peinó.

Dominique aplaudió varias veces.

—¡Te ves genial!— le dijo, emocionada. —Tu cabeza parece un rosal. Seguro huele muy bien.— ella caminó hacia la pelirroja y hundió su nariz en el pelo rojo de Rose. —¡Huele delicioso!

Louis meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Y ella es la que está en Ravenclaw…— comentó, como era usual en él.

Roxanne miró alrededor.

—¿Y Lily?— preguntó.

—Aún no ha bajado.— dijo Albus. —Pero ya tenemos listo todo para el partido de quidditch, luego de clases.

—Debemos tener cuidado de no decírselo antes de tiempo.— dijo Fred. — O nos matará a todos.

—¿No tienes miedo, Dom?— preguntó Louis a su hermana. —Después de todo, fuiste tú quien organizó esta celebración a Lily… Y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no le hacen caso con su extraña decisión de no festejar su cumpleaños.

Dominique se acarició la barbilla.

—Uhmmm no.— dijo, después de meditar. —Creo que en el fondo le gustará. Es decir, ¿a quién no le gustan las sorpresas en el día de su cumpleaños?

—A Lily.— comentó Hugo. —Ojalá Merlín nos salve a todos esta tarde. Porque preveo que correrá sangre Weasley-Potter por los campos de quidditch.

Lorcan y Lysander entraron al gran comedor y caminaron hacia la mesa de gryffindor hasta sentarse a ambos lados de Hugo.

—Cierto: olvidamos decirles a ellos.— dijo el castaño mirando a los gemelos. —Hemos decidido amarrarnos la soga al cuello y festejar el cumpleaños de Lily en contra de su voluntad. ¿Quieren unirse?

Lorcan desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. Había olviado que, en efecto, ese era el día del cumpleaños de la menor de los Potter. Después de tantos años siendo cercano a aquella familia siempre terminaba por olvidar muchas de las fechas importantes, pero el cumpleaños de Lily era, sobre todo, uno que nunca recordaba porque ella, desde que cumplió los once años, se rehusó a festejarlo año tras año.

—Por supuesto.— dijo Lysander. —Cuenten con Lorcan y conmigo para la pesadilla. Suena muy divertido: algo así como martes 13, pero un lunes.

Albus vio a Megara correr de la mesa de slytherin hacia la de gryffindor y enlazar sus brazos alrededor de Rose.

—¡Qué alegría verte!— le dijo, sonriendo. —Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto. Aunque no me sorprende, después de todo: eres tú.

Lysander, quien aún no se había servido el desayuno, fijó sus ojos celestes en Roxanne, a quien tenía justo frente a él.

La morena se sintió automáticamente incómoda.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme, Scamander?— le dijo.

Lysander sonrió.

—De acuerdo.— le dijo. —Sólo necesito que seas tú la que me mire ahora.

Y con esto, el rubio se puso de pie y caminó, a paso firme, hacia la mesa de slytherin.

Megara frunció el entrecejo, extrañada.

—¿Qué hace?— preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

Roxanne, entonces, mientras lo veía sentarse junto a Alexander Nott, recordó el segundo punto de la lista que le había dado: ese que creyó que Lysander jamás realizaría y que, por lo tanto, estaría a salvo de tener que besarlo.

En la mesa de slytherin, Lysander miró a Alexander a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, Alexander, pero si quiero recuperar a Roxanne necesito hacer esto.— le dijo. —Espero que lo entiendas.

Y, en ese mismo instante, antes de que el castaño pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Lysander lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó en la boca.

El gran comedor enmudeció por completo.

Roxanne tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a los labios, incrédula ante lo que veía, y ni siquiera pudo reír cuando las risas de todos los demás empezaron a expandirse mientras Alexander empujaba a Lysander y se ponía de pie, respirando agitadamente.

—¿¡Estás demente?!— le soltó el castaño, entre impresionado y enfadado. —¡Maldito día de mierda!

Alexander caminó, furioso, hacia la salida del gran comedor y Lysander, victorioso a pesar de las burlas, se puso de pie con sus ojos celestes fijos en Roxanne.

La morena sólo pudo tragar saliva.

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía.

—Déjame adivinar.— dijo Lorcan, clavando sus ojos en la ravenclaw. —Se trata de esa lista de la que Lysander me habló, ¿no es así?

Roxanne sintió las miradas de todos sus primos y también la de su hermano sobre ella.

—¿De qué lista habla?— preguntó Dominique, pestañeando varias veces.

Hugo, quien estaba aún con la mandíbula caída por lo que había acabado de pasar, miraba al vacío.

—¿Lysander besó a Nott?— preguntó, incrédulo. —Alguien dígame, por favor, que no estoy loco y que eso de verdad pasó.

—Pasó.— dijo Louis. —Fue horrible.

Dominique insistió:

—¿De qué lista habla Lorcan, Rox?

Roxanne estuvo a punto de responder cuando, afortunadamente para ella, Lily Potter entró al gran comedor.

Y el desenfreno comenzó.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LILY!

—¡Feliz día!

—¡Que lo disfrutes, Lils!

—¡Felicidades!

Los miembros de otros cursos de la mesa de gryffindor soltaban, todos felicitaciones mientras Lily los ignoraba y, con una expresión de fastidio, avanzaba hacia sus primos y se sentaba junto a Hugo.

Antes de que nadie pudiera atreverse a decir nada, ella los miró a todos con dureza.

—No se atrevan a felicitarme.— dijo la pelirroja. —Es realmente irritante.

Megara, quien se había acomodado junto a Albus, le susurró al moreno en el oído.

—Tu hermana es toda una dulzura.

Albus se limitó a sonreír.

—No te preocupes, nadie sabe qué día es hoy.— dijo Hugo. —¿Lo sabes, Lorcan?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Ni idea.

Lily evitó mirar al slytherin y comenzó a servirse su desayuno cuando, de repente, se sorprendió al ver el plato de Dominique.

—Dom, ¿estás segura de que podrás comerte todo eso?

Todos miraron el plato de Dominique, completamente lleno de tocino, salchichas, tiras de jamón y carne.

—Tu apetito está desbandado últimamente.— le dijo Louis.

La rubia se sonrojó débilmente.

—Comer me hace bien.— le dijo, aunque sabía muy bien que, por alguna razón, desde que fue atacada por aquella licántropa su apetito había incrementado al punto de sentirse hambrienta casi a cualquier hora del día. Aún así no lograba satisfacerse. Era como si tuviera la necesidad de comer algo en específico que aún no comía, algo que su cuerpo le pedía y ella reemplazaba con todas aquellas cosas. Pero no sabía de qué se trataba.

—Déjenla en paz.— dijo Rose, sonriéndoles a sus primos. —Sería más preocupante si no comiera. Dom se ve muy saludable.— luego miró a su prima con afecto. —No les hagas caso.

Dominique le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y, cuando vio a Aarón entrar al gran comedor junto a Ginger, Gania y Fiodor, no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba, desbocado sobre su pecho. Pudo distinguir, a pesar de la distancia, el olor a lluvia de Aarón, quien sonreía a un comentario de Ginger mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos en una mesa especial para ellos. Dominique cerró los ojos y aspiró.

La piel se le erizó por completo.

A dos espacios de distancia, Rose levantó la mirada y vio a Scorpius mirándola con severidad. El slytherin le hizo una seña con la cabeza y se puso de pie, saliendo del gran comedor.

La pelirroja se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se puso de pie pocos segundos después.

—Voy al baño, nos vemos luego.— les dijo a sus primos.

Y se encaminó hacia las puertas.

Rose caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a una esquina en donde Scorpius la interceptó y, empujándola contra la pared, la besó con una intensidad desbordante que la hizo gemir dentro de su boca, extasiada.

Pero el beso no duró mucho porque él se separó unos pocos milimetros de sus labios y clavó sus ojos grises en ella, dejádola insatisfecha y frustrada.

—Esto de ocultarles a todos que eres mía va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.— dijo el slytherin. —Quería golpearlos a todos hoy por mirarte como te miraron.

Rose sonrió sin saber de qué hablaba el slytherin.

—¿Y cómo me miraron todos, según tú?— le preguntó.

Scorpius acarició con su mano derecha el cabello rojo de la gryffindoriana.

—Como yo te veo.— le dijo. —Como te he visto siempre. Y lo odio.

Rose sonrió y rozó sus labios con los del slytherin.

—Sólo no me recogí el cabello, no es para tanto.

—Pues díselo a todos los que dejaron charcos de baba sobre el suelo del gran comedor.— dijo él, molesto. —Imbéciles.

Rose enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del slytherin.

—¿Sabes? No lograremos ocultar lo nuestro si seguimos siendo amables el uno con el otro en público, justamente ahora, después de que todos saben que huiste del colegio para rescatarme.— le dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?— le preguntó mientras hundía su nariz en su cabello y su cuello.

Rose sonrió.

—Podríamos hacerlo más creíble si peleamos y hacemos que otros nos vean.— le dijo. —Será divertido y, así, despistaremos a todos. Incluso a los de la Orden.

Rose había meditado en ello mientras se duchaba: tenía que conseguir que Ásban no pusiera sus ojos en Scorpius como posible arma en su contra, y la única forma de hacerlo era convencerlo de que ella y él, a pesar de todo, no se llevaban bien.

Era la única manera. La mejor manera.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos y sonrió cuando escuchó pasos y voces aproximándose por el pasillo.

—¿Quieres que empecemos ahora?— le dijo, divertido.

Rose empujó a Scorpius justo en el momento en el que un grupo de varias chicas y chicos de Hufflepuff doblaban la esquina.

—¡Eres un asqueroso pedante, Malfoy!— le dijo Rose, furiosa. —¿Crees que no sé que fuiste a buscarme sólo para que pusieran en primera plana que eres un héroe? ¡Lo único que quieres es demostrarle a todos que mereces más que yo ganar esta competencia, pero no es así!

Scorpius la apuntó agresivamente con su dedo índice.

—¡Eres tú quien pretende ganar dando lástima a todos los demás! No me culpes de tu incompetencia, Weasley. Cuando acabe contigo tendrás que tragar el polvo que deje detrás de mí, ¿entiendes?

Rose soltó una risa corta.

—Ya veremos quién es el ganador al final del camino, Malfoy.— le dijo. —Todos saben perfectamente bien quién es el mejor de entre los dos.

—No me hagas reír, Weasley.— le dijo. —Tu talento es equivalente al de un perro entrenado y tu inteligencia es parecida a la de cualquier primate.

—Pues déjame informarte, porque es evidente que no sabes nada de biología, que las serpientes tienen el cerebro tan pequeño como el de las aves, sólo que no tienen alas. Así que más te vale que te regreses arrastrando a tu cueva, Malfoy, porque los leones nos encargamos muy bien de acabar con animales rastreros.

Los hufflepuffs, murmurando entre sí, se dirigieron al gran comedor e ingresaron con la intención de comentar lo sucedido con sus compañeros.

Una vez que desaparecieron, Rose y Scorpius rieron juntos y ella aplaudió dos veces.

—Y es así como empiezan todos los rumores.

**19.- **

**Feliz día, Lily**

Lily odiaba pocos días del año con tanta fuera como el día de su cumpleaños. Detestaba que gente que ni la conocía realmente la felcitara, que chicos que deseaban salir con ella dejaran cartas y cajas de chocolate —¡cuánta creatividad!— sobre su cama, que sus primos siempre buscaran la forma de hacer que el día fuera especial en algún modo.

Todo lo que quería era olvidar que era su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué nadie podía entender algo tan sencillo?

Las clases fueron un alivio para ella porque, durante varias horas seguidas, las personas a su alrededor estuvieron demasiado ocupadas solucionando problemas mágicos como para preguntarle qué haría el día de hoy, o qué cosas maravillosas le habían regalado.

¡Hasta sus padres le habían enviado un libro de quidditch! Y lo hubiera agradecido cualquier otro día, pero no aquel.

¿Qué tan difícil era comprender que sólo quería que el día transcurriera como cualquier otro? ¿Por qué nadie hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo de escucharla, por una vez en la vida, y entenderla?

¡Por Merlín! Si era su cumpleaños por qué no le daban lo único que realmente quería: paz e indiferencia.

Sobre todo indiferencia.

Los días de su cumpleaños siempre quería ser invisible.

Por eso, cuando fue a almorzar al gran comedor y notó que ninguno de sus primos había llegado aún, sonrió.

Por fin obtendría algunos minutos de paz.

Mientras caminaba hacia su lugar de siempre pensó en Lorcan. Quizás podría pasar el resto de la tarde con él: después de todo, era su nuevo pasatiempo. Gracias al slytherin había descubierto el sexo, aquel misterio que siempre había rechazado y por el que nunca se había sentido interesada y, tenía que admitirlo, lo disfrutaba. No estaba segura de si podría disfrutarlo con todos los chicos; estaba casi convencida de que sólo Lorcan, por un motivo puramente físico, despertaba sensaciones específicas en ella que todos los demás chicos no. Lily había intentado perder su virginidad un par de veces con algunos chicos de cursos mayores de forma casual, pero los encuentros habían sido tan desagradables que nunca consumió el acto.

Con Lorcan, sin embargo, aunque hubiese sido por rabia, aunque hubiese sido sólo para demostrarle que ella siempre ganaría, había querido llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sí, pasar el resto del día con Lorcan no tenía por qué ser una mala idea. A pesar de que no se soportaban, cuando se acostaban, las cosas parecían funcionar y eso era lo que importaba.

Cuando llegó a su sitio de siempre vio una nota sobre su plato y la tomó entre sus manos.

"Lily, te esperamos en el campo de quidditch.

Atte,

Temerosos siempre,

Tus primos y hermano."

Y ella arrugó la nota previendo lo peor. Suspiró y entornó los ojos mientras daba la vuelta y emprendía el camino hacia el campo de quidditch. Si lo que creía que sus primos estaban haciendo resultaba ser cierto: ardería Hogwarts entero bajo su ira.

Y no se arrepentiría ni un ápice.

Lily, avanzando a grandes zancadas, tardó poco en salir el castillo y llegar al campo de quidditch donde todos sus primos, su hermano, su novia, Lorcan y Lysander la esperaban listos para jugar.

Ella, con una expresión de hartazo, se detuvo frente a ellos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen?— les preguntó en un tono claramente molesto.

Dominique sonrió ampliamente. Tenía puesto un uniforme de quidditch que le quedaba demasiado grande.

—¡Feliz no día feliz!— dijo la rubia. —Y como no querías regalos ni celebración: decidimos no celebrar el día no feliz juntos! Preparamos un picnic y, después, jugaremos quidditch, que es tu deporte favorito y te encanta.

—Tú odias el quidditch, Dominique.— le dijo la pelirroja y luego miró al resto de su familia. —¿Qué parte de que no quiero festejar mi cumpleaños no es comprensible?

Louis, apoyándose en su escoba, se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo dijo Dom: esta es una no celebración.— le dijo.

—Lils, sólo pretendemos pasarla bien en conjunto.— le dijo Albus.

Lily, cada vez más enfadada aún, negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No quiero pasarla bien en conjunto, ¿comprenden?— les dijo en un tono agresivo. —¿Quién tuvo esta maravillosa idea?

Hugo señaló a Dominique y la rubia miró con temor a su prima.

—Yo… lo siento.— dijo la rubia. —Pensé que…

—El problema, Dominique, es que tú nunca piensas.— le dijo Lily, e inmediatamente Louis se colocó, a la defensiva, delante de su hermana, quien, dolida por las palabras de la pelirroja, ahora miraba al suelo mientras Roxanne la abrazaba.

—Hey, Lily, siempre tolero muchas cosas de ti porque eres mi prima y te quiero, pero sólo yo puedo tratar a sí a mi hermana, así que la próxima vez que vuelvas a hablarle así, mejor piénsalo dos veces.— le dijo Louis, enfadado, como nunca.

Rose tomó al rubio por el brazo, calmándolo.

—Detengámonos, por favor.— dijo la pelirroja.

—No, no creo que tengamos que detenernos.— dijo Fred, irritado también y mirando a Lily con enfado. — ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que soportar el malgenio de Lily y sus comentarios, a veces hirientes y despectivos, sin decirle nada?— miró a la gryffindoriana con molestia. —¿Qué crees que somos, tus esclavos? ¿Crees que eres una princesa y nosotros tus súbditos? ¡Sólo quisimos hacer algo agradable para ti y tú sales como una víbora a tratarnos como unos imbéciles!

Lily, alterada también, gritó:

—¡Pues son unos imbéciles si no entienden que no quiero que este día sea especial!— les soltó, enrojecida por la rabia.

—¡Lily!— exclamó Lucy, afectada. — Por favor… No tiene sentido que discutamos así.

—Si les parezco tan detestable e insoportable, ¿por qué no sólo me dejan en paz?— dijo Lily, llorando de rabia.

—Quizás es lo que tenemos que hacer.— soltó Fred.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¡Bien!

Y con esto, la pelirroja, llorando de la rabia, salió casi corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido.

—¡Lily!— gritó Albus, preocupado. —¡Lily, regresa!

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo lleno de nubes densas y espesas mientras la pelirroja se perdía en el follaje.

—Voy a buscarla.— dijo el moreno, pero Lorcan lo detuvo.

—Déjame ir a mí.— le dijo. —Intentaré llevarla al castillo.

Rose miró al cielo mientras una gota gorda de agua le estallaba el la frente.

—Parece que va a haber una tormenta.— dijo ella, precupada. —Lorcan, por favor, tráela de vuelta. A nosotros no nos querrá ver.

El slytherin asintió y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Lily tomó.

Megara abrazó a Albus, quien parecía claramente afectado.

—Lorcan la sacará de allí, no te preocupes.— le dijo la morena.

Fred, enfadado todavía, pateó una quaffle y se encaminó hacia el castillo.

Los demás se quedaron para recogerlo todo antes de que estallara la tormenta.

Mientras tanto Lorcan, adentrándose en el bosque, encontró a Lily apoyada contra un árbol, respirando agitadamente, con los puños cerrados igual que sus ojos.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así?— le preguntó, casi sin planearlo.

Lily abrió sus ojos y los clavó en el rubio con frialdad.

—Déjame en paz, Scamander.— le dijo, sin embargo, en un tono quebrado. —Desaparécete.

Lorcan esbozó una media sonrisa de incredulidad.

—Realmente no importa cuánto intente ver algo bueno en ti, simplemente no lo encuentro.— le dijo el rubio. —No puedo entender por qué me gustas tanto. No tiene ningún sentido: eres frívola y cruel, incluso con tu propia familia. ¿Crees que así vas a conseguir otra cosa que no sea quedarte sola?

Lily lo miró con mucha ira contenida.

—Yo siempre estoy sola.— le dijo.

Lorcan negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar realmente sola. Eres sólo una niña engreída que cree que puede obtenerlo todo, que piensa que es mejor que el resto cuando, en realidad, no eres nada. Estás hueca por dentro, Lily. Totalmente vacía de contenido.

Lily lo miró con desdén.

—¿Viniste para decirme eso?

—No.— le dijo Lorcan. —Vine para intentar, una vez más, conseguir algo de ti que no sea un abismo. Algo, cualquier cosa que me haga entender por qué insultas a tu familia, por qué tratas así a un ser tan pacífico y gentil como Dominique, por qué insistes en apartar a todos.

Lily sonrió con frialdad. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Soy exactamente eso que dices, Scamander.— le dijo la gryffindoriana. —No intentes ver en mí una profundidad que no existe. Sólo lárgate y déjame en paz.

—Albus no se merece que lo preocupes de este modo.— le dijo el rubio. —Nadie de tu familia se lo merece.

Lily soltó una risa llena de sarcasmo y de indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no mejor regresas con mi hermano y le dices que entienda de una buena vez que puedo cuidarme sola?— le dijo. —Y así, de paso, desapareces.

Lorcan retrocedió varios pasos mientras otro relámpago estallaba en el cielo.

—Potter.— le dijo el slytherin. —Hasta aquí llegué contigo. Espero que algún día no tengas que verte sola, porque parece que es ese el camino que te estás dibujando.

Y, con esto, Lorcan dio media vuelta y, quizás más enfadado consigo mismo que con la pared indestructible de Lily Potter, avanzó hacia la salida del bosque.

Cuando emergió, a la única persona que se encontró cerca fue a Megara, quien lo miró con preocupación sincera.

—¿Y Potter?— preguntó la morena.

—Me rindo con ella, Meg.—dijo Lorcan, esquivándola y avanzando hacia el castillo. —No la tolero más.

Megara vio al rubio alejarse completamente consternada.

—¡Lorcan!— le gritó, pero él no se volteó.

La morena se llevó una mano a la frente y se mordió el labio inferior. Albus había regresado junto a los demás para tranquilizar a Fred y ella se había quedado recogiendo la canasta del picnic, pero, ¿cómo podría volver sin la hermana de su novio?

Megara entornó los ojos y bufó, enfurecida.

—Maldita Potter.— murmuró mientras se encaminaba hacia el bosque.

La única razón que la movilizaba entre el follaje era Albus. No tenía ningún sentido volver y decirle que su hermana seguía, muy obstinadamente, recluida en el bosque en medio de una tormenta.

Tenía que sacar a Lily Potter, le costara lo que le costara, de allí.

Y sabía muy bien que no sería una tarea nada fácil.

Megara empujó unos arbustos y encontró a Lily sollozando en silencio contra un árbol. La imagen la hizo detenerse, algo descolocada por la escena: jamás había imaginado ver a la pelirroja llorando. ¿Acaso la hermana de Albus tenía sentimientos?

Lily, al notar la presencia de Megara, se secó las lágrimas con torpeza y la miró con irritación desmedida.

—No puede ser.— soltó. —Ahora tengo que tolerarte a ti también.

Megara se cruzó de brazos y la miró con severidad.

—Tal vez no tendrías que soportarme si dejaras de actuar como una niña y caminaras de regreso al castillo antes de que empiece a llover.— le dijo la morena.

—Por favor, sólo déjame.—dijo Lily, agotada.

—Créeme: hacer eso es lo que más quisiera.— le dijo la slytherin. —Después de lo espantosamente mal que te comportaste con tu familia me queda claro que tu amargura no conoce límites, pero, aunque no te guste, soy la novia de tu hermano y, aunque a mí no me agrade, Albus se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida. No quiero verlo mal, así que mueve tu trasero egoísta de vuelta hacia el castillo.

Lily dio dos pasos hacia ella, despegándose del tronco, mirándola con irritación.

—Mira, Zabini, no tengo ánimos ni fuerzas como para tener que lidiar contigo, así que déjame en paz de una buena vez.

—¡No!— le dijo la slytheriana mientras cortaba la distancia entre las dos y la tomaba por el brazo con fuerza. —Si tengo que arrastrarte de vuelta hacia Hogwarts, pienso hacerlo.

—¡Suéltame!— le gritó Lily mientras intentaba soltarse.

Megara la sujetó con fuerza de ambos brazos y la gryffindoriana, en un intento furioso por soltarse, lanzó golpes a mano abierta contra la morena y, en medio de la pelea, de pronto, el suelo se abrió.

Y las dos cayeron, gritando, en el interior de un hoyo de varios metros de profundidad.

**20.-**

Dominique caminaba, entristecida por todo lo ocurrido, de vuelta a su sala común con el uniforme de quidditch casi colgándole del cuerpo. Lo único que había querido era planear un día agradable para Lily y, por el contrario, había generado una discusión familiar al día siguiente de la aparición de Rose. ¿Cómo podía haber salido mal algo que había sido pensado con tanto amor?

Suspiró, cansada y, de repente, se detuvo en una esquina cuando vio a Rose y a Aarón hablando junto a una ventana del pasillo aledaño. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero decidió quedarse y las voces de ambos le llegaron perfectamente claras.

—Confío en que Lorcan pueda encontrarla.— comentó Rose. —No lo sé… Hoy, por primera vez sentí, al ver los ojos de Lily, que hay algo que no conozco de ella, pero que podríamos tener en común.

Aarón frunció el ceño, intrigado.

—¿Qué cosa?— le preguntó.

—No lo sé, es sólo una impresión.— le dijo la pelirroja. —No me parece que Lily sea como mis otras primas. Quiero decir que, en cierto aspecto, siento que oculta cosas de ella misma, igual que yo.

Aarón la miró a los ojos.

—Creo que debes decirle a Scorpius la verdad. Toda.— le dijo él.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo ponerlo en peligro.— le dijo. —No puedo hacerlo. Si algo le pasara yo… Sólo quiero mantener las garras de Ásban muy lejos de él. En estos momentos, sólo puedo hablar contigo de todo lo que me ocurre.

Aarón le sonrió a la pelirroja de una forma que Dominique supo, con solo verla, que él jamás le había sonreído a ella. Y se sintió vacía, aunque no entendió muy bien por qué.

—Buscaré alguna poción que invisibilice las cicatrices de tu espalda durante cinco o seis horas. Es todo lo que puedo conseguir para ti, lo siento.— le dijo el castaño.

—Será suficiente.— le dijo ella. —No quiero que Scorpius las vea. No quiero que me pregunte nada más. Mientras menos sepa será mejor para él.

Aarón asintió y, tras varios segundos se silencio, le dijo:

—Ve a almorzar. El gran comedor todavía está abierto.

Rose asintió.

—¿Vienes?— le preguntó.

—Dentro de poco.— le respondió, sonriéndole. —Primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.

Rose aceptó la excusa del castaño y dio media vuelta para alejarse por el pasillo. Una vez que la gryffindoriana hubo desaparecido, Aarón borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se dio la vuelta mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Sal de allí, Dominique.— le dijo.

La rubia, impresionada, emergió de su escondite y miró, perpleja, al castaño.

—¿Cómo supiste que yo…?

—Soy un licántropo, ¿recuerdas?— le dijo él. —Conozco tu olor muy bien desde que tuve que llevarte dolorosamente sobre mi espalda durante horas.

Dominique sonrió mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

—¿Hablas de ese maravilloso viaje en el que te salvé la vida?— le preguntó ella.

Aarón soltó un respingo.

—No me salvaste la vida, Dominique.— le dijo con hartazgo, y luego paseó sus ojos oscuros por la vestimenta que la chica llevaba encima. —¿Se puede saber por qué te pusiste un uniforme de quidditch el doble de tu talla?

Dominique se miró a sí misma y luego meditó unos segundos.

—Es que me equivoqué y agarré el equivocado.— dijo la ravenclaw. —Aún así creo que no me queda nada mal.

Aarón volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo y no pudo contener una sonrisa mientras se humedecía los labios. Dominique se veía claramente ridícula, pero él no pensaba decírselo porque, por más raro que le pareciera el asunto, las torpezas de la rubia habían empezado a parecerle cómicas.

—Eres extraña. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?— le dijo el castaño. —¿Qué estabas haciendo allí, escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

Dominique se rascó la cabeza y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— dijo ella.

—Supongo. — le respondió con cierto desinterés.

La ravenclaw clavó sus ojos celestes en los del castaño.

—En realidad son dos preguntas y la primera contiene muchas otras.— le dijo. —La primera es: ¿Qué le pasó a mi prima mientras estuvo secuestrada? ¿De qué cicatrices hablaban? ¿A qué se refería con proteger a Scorpius Malfoy?

Aarón negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero eso no es algo que pueda responderte. Y harías bien en no ahondar demasiado en el tema— le dijo. —Siguiente pregunta.

Dominique se humedeció los labios.

—¿Te gusta Rose?

Aarón, sorprendido por la pregunta, la miró con distancia.

—¿En verdad crees que tú y yo somos tan cercanos como para que pueda responderte esa pregunta?

Dominique asintió.

—Te salvé la vida y fui tu escudera. Creo que ese es un nivel de cercanía muy elevado.

Aarón bufó y entornó los ojos.

—Realmente eres imprudente.— murmuró casi para sí mismo y, cuando caminó en dirección al gran comedor y cruzó justo a su lado, pasó su mano por la cabeza de la ravenclaw como quien acaricia a un niño pequeño, despeinándola. A Dominique no le gustó.—¿Ya comiste?

—No.— dijo ella arrugando la nariz, mientras se volvía a peinar el cabello rubio y ondulado.

Aarón le sonrió.

—Vamos, entonces.

**21.-**

La tierra era suave bajo su cuerpo y la lluvia fría golpeándola en pequeñas gotas hizo que Lily abriera los ojos y viera, arriba, muy lejos, la luz del exterior. No sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido la consciencia, pero sabía que tenía frío y que le dolían las rodillas. Quizás se había lastimado, no podía estar segura. Se sentó y, confundida, revisó su cuerpo: estaba bien, la caída no le había causado ningún traumatismo.

Entonces, recordó a Megara.

—¿Zabini?— preguntó Lily mientras miraba, desesperadamente, a su alrededor.

Y entonces la encontró: acostada sobre la tierra, con una expresión de dolor y una pierna notoriamente fracturada.

El miedo forzó a Lily a arrastrarse hacia la slytherin. Era normal que hubiesen hoyos por el bosque prohibido, pero normalmente estaban descubiertos, visibles a simple vista, a menos que ese fuera la trampa de una criatura del bosque.

Aquello era, sin duda, lo que Lily más temía.

—Zabini, ¿puedes escucharme?— le preguntó.

Megara, temblando de frío, o quizás de dolor, le respondió:

—Por supuesto que puedo escucharte, Potter: no estoy sorda.

Lily miró, nerviosa, la fractura en la pierna de la morena. Parecía bastante dolorosa, pero no tenía su varita y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salir de ese hoyo en busca de ayuda.

—¿Trajiste tu varita?— le preguntó Lily, intentando que en su voz no se reflejara el pánico que realmente sentía

—No.— soltó Megara entre quejidos. —Duele… Duele mucho.

Lily se puso de pie y notó, por el dolor de su rodilla derecha, que quizás sí se había lastimado, aunque no de excesiva gravedad. Miró hacia arriba y hundió sus manos en la tierra humedecida de los muros de aquel hoyo: escalar sería muy complicado en aquellas condiciones, con la lluvia torrencial que les estaba cayendo encima.

Tal vez gritar serviría de algo.

—¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA!— gritó. —¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!

Megara, desde el suelo, soltó un grito de dolor.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, Potter!— soltó la morena. —¡Estamos demasiado lejos! ¡Nadie va a escucharte!

Lily la miró, trémula, mientras un rayo iluminaba el cielo.

—¡Tu pesimismo tampoco nos va a sacar de aquí!— le gritó. —¡Y tengo que sacarte porque estás herida, Zabini, así que cállate!

Megara se retorció en el suelo y empezó a respirar sonora y agitadamente. Lily, asustada por el ruido de su respiración, miró a la slytheriana con verdadero horror.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre?¡— le espetó.

Megara, pálida, le respondió:

—Cuando era niña… cuando tenía… cinco años…— dijo con la respiración cada vez más dificultosa. —Caí en un hoyo de un bosque… a las afueras de Londres…. Estuve allí…durante…dos días…. Nadie me … encontraba… Soy claustrofóbica…desde entonces…. Y… me…. Cuesta….

—¡No hables más!— gritó Lily, angustiada. —Por favor, ya no hables y concéntrate en respirar mientras yo intento salir de aquí en busca de ayuda.

Lily clavó sus manos en la tierra de los muros e intentó subir, clavando sus zapatos también, pero sólo consiguió elevarse a menos de un metro antes de volver a caer sobre el lodo.

—Tonta.— soltó Megara.

Lily, adolorida, se puso de pie otra vez y volvió a intentarlo.

—Deja… ya…..eso…— le dijo Megara, con la respiración errática.

La pelirroja cayó nuevamente sobre la tierra lastimándose la muñeca.

—No puedo escalar, no puedo.— dijo la gryffindoriana, angustiada y derrotada al ver que la única solución posible se le escapaba de las manos: si ella no podía salir de aquel hoyo para buscar ayuda, Megara podría perder el conocimiento o, peor aún, ahogarse.

Lily intentó tranquilizarse y avanzó hacia Megara hasta colocarse a sus espaldas y arrastrarla —la morena gritó de dolor en el proceso— para colocarla justo sobre su regazo y darle calor.

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos miel en los oscuros de la morena.

—Tienes que relajarte, Zabini.— le dijo. —Tienes que hacerlo o podrías empezar a asfixiarte. ¿Entiendes, soldadito?

Megara, haciendo ruidos espantosos a cada bocanada de aire que tragaba, sonrió.

—Eso te gustaría mucho, ¿no?— le dijo en tono burlón. —Que… me ahogara.

Lily la miró con angustia.

—Eres realmente una idiota, Zabini.— le dijo, a punto de perder el control de sí ante la situación.

Megara tosió y su respiración empeoró.

—Era… una…. Broma….— le dijo la serpiente. —No…creo… que… seas… tan… malvada…

Lily empezó a llorar por el miedo que la embargó al ver la palidez en la piel de Megara y sus labios amoratados, pero se forzó a sí misma a tranquilizarse. No podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse con la morena en ese estado. Tenía que conseguir tranquilizarla de algún modo, hacer que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

—Zabini, por favor, sólo respira…— le dijo. —¿Entiendes? Relájate y respira, maldita sea.

Megara, temblando, la miró con una media sonrisa.

—No… puedo….— murmuró de forma casi inaudible. —Nun…ca… lo… enten…de..rías. No… sabes… cómo …. es…. tener… tanto… miedo. Estuve… dos… días… en… ese… hoyo…

Lily miró la lluvia caer y la tierra tragándose toda el agua que se estrellaba brutalmente sobre ellas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"De acuerdo, Lily", se dijo a sí misma, "Sé fuerte. Sé fuerte".

Y, entonces, habló:

—El día de mi onceavo cumpleaños, Teddy y Victoire me llevaron, por fin, a un parque de diversiones muggle.— dijo en un tono suave, apenas opacado por la lluvia. —No había nada que yo hubiese querido más que eso. Teddy lo sabía: él era mi persona favorita en todo el mundo, incluso más que Hugo. Era mi amor platónico. Siempre me contaba historias fantásticas y escuchaba las mías, siempre menos creativas, y mis deseos… Por eso Teddy sabía cuánto yo quería ir a un parque de diversiones muggle. Y me llevó.— Lily sonrió. —Estaba tan contenta. Me puse mi vestido favorito y mis zapatos favoritos. Victoire me hizo un peinado muy hermoso, con una trenza francesa, como las que ella siempre usaba. Estaba tan feliz. Tanto que, incluso, no me sentí mal de que Teddy y Victoire se agarraran de las manos durante el camino. Ya todos sabíamos que iban a terminar juntos. Yo estuve celosa durante muchos meses, pero también estaba feliz por ellos. Victoire era una de mis primas favoritas. Teddy era mi persona favorita. Era mi cumpleaños y estaba en un parque de diversiones.— cerró los ojos. Megara no entendía por qué, de repente, la gryffindoriana había comenzado a narrarle una historia que, dadas las circunstancias, no podía importarle en lo más mínimo. —Recuerdo los juegos, los dulces, las risas… era como el paraíso y yo quería subirme a todos los juegos. Teddy ganó un oso de peluche para mí. Victoire me regaló una manzana caramelizada. Todo era perfecto hasta que, sin darme cuenta, los perdí, o ellos me perdieron… Sí: ellos me perdieron, porque yo sólo tenía once años.— la voz de Lily se oscureció. —Los busqué por todas partes… Los busqué y entré en muchos juegos, y me sentí sola, pero no tuve miedo. Todavía no sabía lo que significaba tener miedo. — hizo una pausa.— Pero entonces entré en la casa de los espejos y, entre figuras deformes, vi la de un hombre a mis espaldas, un hombre mayor cuya cara está difuminada en mi memoria: sólo recuerdo sus manos que tomaron las mías, tan pequeñas, y me llevaron hacia un callejón oscuro, fuera del sitio de los espejos… y….— Megara vio, en silencio, cómo Lily volvía a cerrar los ojos. —Y tuve miedo. Por primera vez, tuve miedo.— la respiración de Megara fue, poco a poco, regularizándose: lo único que escuchaba era la voz de la pelirroja latiéndole muy adentro de sus tímpanos. —Él sacó una navaja y la puso en mi rostro… dijo que si gritaba, me la clavaría en un ojo, y que eso no me mataría, sólo me dolería tanto que ni siquiera podría gritar. Entonces yo me petrifiqué y lloré. Lloré mucho. Y las manos que recuerdo muy bien me tocaron y…..

Megara tomó la mano de Lily entre las suyas con fuerza. La pelirroja temblaba bajo la lluvia con los ojos muy cerrados, como si pudiera recordar ese terrible momento a la perfección.

—¿Te…— comenzó la slytheriana. —…violó?

Lily se mantuvo quieta durante unos cuantos segundos.

—Hay muchas formas de abusar de una niña sin que ella pierda la virginidad. — dijo Lily mientras abría los ojos nuevamente. Su mirada era triste y profunda. —Cuando aquel hombre me dejó volver a la feria deambulé, sola, durante varias horas más hasta que Teddy y Victoire me encontraron. Y yo los odié tanto. Ese día ellos se hicieron novios. Mientras a mí me ocurría lo peor que puede pasarle a un niño, ellos estaban felices y despreocupados en otra parte, sin importarles en lo más mínimo el hecho de que me había perdido. Recuerdo que los miré como si quisiera que murieran. Nunca pude decirles por qué los odié tanto. Nunca pude decirles que hasta el día de hoy no puedo dejar de culparlos por lo que me pasó. Porque, aunque sé que no es su culpa, nada me hubiera ocurrido si ellos no hubiesen estado tan ocupados el uno en el otro como para perderme. Yo sólo era una niña…— Lily clavó sus ojos miel en los de Megara. —Así que, Zabini, sé perfectamente bien lo que es tener miedo.

Megara, cuya respiración mejoraba a cada segundo considerablemente, miró a Lily con compasión y, por primera vez, vio a través de la pared, de esa supuesta insensibilidad que caracterizaba a la gryffindoriana, y lo que vio la hizo conmoverse hasta lo más hondo. Muchos en Hogwarts llamaban a Lily "la princesa de hielo" porque la pelirroja se había encargado de rechazar a todos los chicos que habían intentado tener algo con ella. Muchos creían que se alejaba de sus pretendientes por diversión, por ganas de humillar a otros; y ahora, mirándola bajo la lluvia, por fin Megara comprendió, en silencio, que Lily no era la piedra que todos creían que era: Lily era humana y estaba rota por dentro. La gryffindoriana ocultaba muy bien sus heridas y sus miedos bajo una máscara de sarcasmo y de desdén, pero, en el fondo, nadie la conocía.

Y Megara supo, por primera vez, que ella tampoco la conocía en verdad.

Lily no odiaba a los hombres: les temía.

Lily detestaba su cumpleaños porque le recordaba a la feria y al hombre que abusó de ella.

Lily no hablaba más con Teddy Lupin ni con Victoire Weasley, no por los celos inmaduros que sus primos creían que ella sentía, sino porque les reprochaba no haberla cuidado lo suficiente; les reprochaba haberla dejado sola.

De repente todas las piezas de un rompecabezas sin sentido encajaban.

—No me tengas lástima.— le exigió Lily. —No te lo he contado para que me compadezcas, sino para que sepas que todos estamos asustados de algo y, sin embargo, sobrevivimos al miedo.

Megara negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No te compadezco, Potter.— le dijo la morena. —Nunca he creído que seas una persona a la que haya que compadecer.

Lily guardó silencio. No tenía idea de porqué había, por primera vez, verbalizado su experiencia con alguien como Megara Zabini. Quizás se debía al miedo que tenía de que la morena perdiera el conocimiento. Tal vez se había dejado llevar demasiado por el momento. Estaba convencida de que en el futuro se arrepentiría, pero ahora no tenía caso pensar en eso.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?— le preguntó la morena.

Lily, incómoda, negó con la cabeza.

—No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie.— le dijo. —Y te pediría, Zabini, que cerraras la boca al respecto.

Megara frunció levemente el ceño.

—Pero tus primos, incluso Albus… Todos creen que eres una malagradecida. No entienden nada. Creen que eres…

—Una perra.— completó Lily esbozando una media sonrisa. —Prefiero que sea así. Lo prefiero antes de que sepan lo que me pasó. Ni siquiera a Teddy ni a Victoire pude decírselos nunca.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Megara, confundida.

Lily suspiró.

—Si lo hubiese hecho ellos jamás se habrían perdonado a sí mismos y, aunque no puedo verlos sin pensar que fueron responsables de lo que me pasó, no quiero que sufran. No quiero.

Megara, temblando, miró a Lily a los ojos.

—No es justo que tengas que cargar con todo esto tú sola.— le dijo.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—La vida no es justa, Zabini. Y ya no soy una niña: ya no necesito que me protejan.

La charla entre ambas se detuvo cuando una voz, desde arriba del hoyo, las hizo mirar hacia arriba simultáneamente.

—¡Megara, Lily!— les gritó Lorcan, empapado por la lluvia. —¡Voy a sacarlas!

**22.-**

Rose entró a la sala de espera de la oficina de Mcgonagal. Malone la había interceptado y ordenado que fuera hasta allí mientras él iba en busca de Scorpius. Le había sugerido que se trataba de la competencia de Merlín. ¿Sería posible que fueran a darles la pista para la quinta prueba?

Rose suspiró y se sentó en una silla. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema de su prima Lily. Nada, en realidad, había cambiado: salvo ella misma. Ahora Rose miraba las cosas desde una perspectiva más amplia, mucho más experimentada y pendiente de los detalles. Lily siempre había tenido una actitud arisca y cortante, siempre, desde que cumplió los once años, había huido a las personas fuera del círculo familiar y rechazado los días de su cumpleaños. Antes le había parecido parte de la peculiar personalidad de la pelirroja, pero ahora Rose creía ver algo escondido, algo que había sido incapaz de notar hasta ese momento.

Se llevó el cabello rojo y ensortijado atrás de las orejas.

¿Habrían encontrado ya a Lily? Y si era así, ¿sería conveniente intentar hablarle?

Rose levantó la mirada del suelo cuando Scorpius entró siguiendo a Malone.

—Síganme.— dijo el profesor, hastiado. —No sé en qué terrible momento me escogieron como mensajero de la Orden en este colegio.

Scorpius y Rose intercambiaron miradas cómplices y siguieron al mago hasta la oficina de Mcgonagal. Allí, la bruja los miró con afecto y alegría, especialmente a la gryffindoriana, a quien no pudo evitar abrazar.

—¡Me alegro tanto de su regreso, señorita Weasley!— le dijo, y luego miró a Scorpius intentando ocultar una sonrisa complacida. —Y usted, señor Malfoy, debe saber que aunque ahora tenga fama de héroe eso no lo exonera de las reglas que rompió al introducir a este colegio a una persona extraña para que lo suplantara.

—¿Seré amonestado?— preguntó Scorpius con indiferencia.

Mcgonagal le dedicó una mirada severa.

—No me tiente, señor Malfoy.— le dijo, y luego les mostró dos sillas justo frente a su escritorio. —Por favor, siéntense.

Rose y Scorpius se sentaron y vieron a la directora del colegio abrir un sobre que tenía el sello de la Orden.

—Esta es la pista para la quinta prueba.— les dijo. —Y mi deber es hacérselas llegar.

Mcgonagal deslizó el papel sobre el escritorio en dirección a Rose y a Scorpius. Los dos campeones se inclinaron hacia la mesa y, con curiosidad, leyeron:

"A veces, la única salida a la guerra es la guerra.

Merlín."

Scorpius levantó una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó, incrédulo y algo irritado.

Mcgonagal negó con la cabeza.

—No.— les dijo. —Hay una cosa más.— la bruja se sentó en su silla roja y amplia. —La prueba se realizará mañana. Buena suerte.


End file.
